El Príncipe del Hielo
by Madame Purple
Summary: Secuela de "El amor de una madre", el joven príncipe Andy lidiará con los problemas típicos de la adolescencia mientras continua su entrenamiento para convertirse en un héroe y busca su lugar en la vida. Vivirá grandes aventuras al lado de su hermana y sus padres, y enfrentará grandes desafíos en su misión como el elegido. Conocerán gente nueva y volverán viejos enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, EL CUAL ES SECUELA DEL FANFICTION TITULADO "EL AMOR DE UNA MADRE", PARA AQUELLOS LECTORES NUEVOS, LES RECOMIENDO LEER PRIMERO EL ANTERIOR, PARA QUE LE ENTIENDAN MEJOR.**

**COMENCEMOS…**

AÑO 2015 EN UN LUGAR CERCA A ARENDELLE.

Con el paso de los años, muchas cosas cambiaron en el mundo, en Noruega todos sus reinos se fusionaron en uno solo para formar un gran país con solamente un rey a cargo y no varios reyes como se acostumbraba varias décadas atrás.

Las montañas del norte, en aquel entonces deshabitadas, hoy en día han sido cubiertas por hermosos pueblos montañeses. Por lo tanto, los trolls ya no pueden habitar en su valle, actualmente se han ido a vivir bajo la tierra para no ser descubiertos por los humanos.

Los tiempos han cambiado, pero el mundo entero no podrá olvidar a la reina de las nieves y su hijo, **EL PRÍNCIPE DEL HIELO**, un héroe de fama internacional.

El rey Anders, junto con su madre, su padre y su hermana se habían vuelto unas leyendas incluso en vida. Anders recordado por todos debido a su astucia, valentía, gran corazón, maravilloso trabajo como monarca e increíbles poderes; su madre recordada por su gran desempeño en el cargo de reina, desde una edad muy joven y por su increíble dominio del hielo y la nieve; su padre, el príncipe Hans de las islas del sur, recordado por su gran liderazgo y su extraordinaria habilidad en combate con espada; y por último, pero no menos importante, su hermana Helena, una hábil hechicera con talentos ocultos, como su increíble puntería y manejo de espada y por su reinado, recordado como uno de los más prósperos de Alemania.

Para esta época todos ellos ya se habían muerto desde hacía muchos años, pero su recuerdo viviría por siempre, tanto para los humanos, como para los seres mágicos.

"Oye papi" decía un pequeño Troll a Oppker "Cuéntanos un cuento"

"¿Y si se los cuento se van a quedar dormidos?"

"Prometido" respondió una niñita troll que usaba lentes

"Veamos: _Había una vez, una familia de 3 lindos sapitos que…_"

"No papi, mejor cuéntanos la de EL ELEGDO" le dice la niña

"Mi favorito, pero ese es muy largo ¿no importa?"

"No importa" responden a coro

"También nos gusta mucho" agrega el niño

"Está bien: _Esta historia comenzó hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el resto del clan y yo aún podíamos vivir en el valle y no bajo la tierra, durante la fiesta de coronación de la reina Elsa I, hubo un desequilibrio en la magia_"

"Oh sí, todo por culpa de su torpe hermana menor" interrumpe el niño

"Si, ella desconocía los poderes de su hermana y por un error puso al mundo mágico en evidencia" les responde su papá

"Pero que tonta" agrega el niño

"Hey, no sean groseros, fue un accidente, en fin, volviendo al tema, al poco tiempo, _la reina de Arendelle tuvo a su primer y único hijo, el príncipe Anders Adgar_"

"Mejor conocido como el elegido" dice la niña

"Si, pero eso los humanos no lo saben. _Su padre no se casó con su madre, porque era un mal hombre, por lo que la reina era una madre soltera y tuvo que aguantar los desprecios y habladurías de la gente. El príncipe Anders heredó de su madre, además del reino, unos increíbles poderes de hielo, esto lo hizo sufrir rechazos por las demás personas durante casi toda su vida, en múltiples ocasiones fue víctima de las bromas crueles de los brabucones del pueblo"_

"Porque no sabían con quién se metían" dice el niño indignado

"_El príncipe fue creciendo y sus poderes con él, así que necesitó entrenamiento del más sabio, inteligente y guapo de los trolls"_

"¿Y ese sería?" pregunta su hijo

"Pues yo, ¿Qué no lo ven?" les responde su papá

"Y el más modesto también, ji ji" agrega la niña entre risas

"_Con el paso del tiempo la vida le dio una serie de contratiempos a su padre y este cambió por completo, recibió una segunda oportunidad por parte de una princesa quien se convirtió en su esposa y con ella tuvo una hija llamada Helena, la cual era 5 años menor que su primogénito"_

"Oh ¿te refieres a…?" pregunta el niño muy entusiasmado

"Shhh, no cuenten el final" le dice su papá

"Ella es mi personaje favorito en toda la historia" dice la niña

"Y el mío es el elegido, es el mejor" agrega su hermano

"Continúa papi" le dice su hija

"Gracias_. Que su padre no viviera con ellos sumó más tristeza a la vida del joven príncipe, quien constantemente quería saber quién había sido su padre. Lo que no sabía es que casi toda su vida había estado conviviendo con él"_

"Pero llegó un día en que se enteró de todo ¿no papi?" pregunta la niña

"Si. _Luego de su fiesta de 12 años, el niño discutió y terminó peleándose a golpes con un príncipe de su misma edad, proveniente de Baybiron_"

"Oh, ¿ese fue el reino en el que…?" pregunta el niño emocionado

"¿Vas a contar la historia tú? ¿O la cuento yo?"

"Cuéntala tú, nosotros estaremos muy calladitos escuchándote" le dice su hija tapándole la boca a su hermano menor para que ya no opine

"Muy bien, _la reina de Baybiron odiaba al joven príncipe y a su madre solamente por ser diferentes a ella y porque en el fondo les tenía miedo, aunque no lo demostraba, era bien peleonera. Entonces cuando la reina vio que el príncipe del hielo estaba atacando a su indefenso nieto, se enfureció mucho y…_

AÑO 1833 DENTRO DEL CASTILLO DE ARENDELLE, EN PLENA DISCUSIÓN CON LA REINA ASTRID.

"De tal palo tal astilla, ese niño es sólo un malcriado terco que su madre siempre lo deja que sea grosero y que haga lo que quiera, así como fue buena para conseguírselo debería ser buena para criarlo, pero claro ¿Qué se podía esperar de una mujerzuela que se acostó con Hans sólo porque no calmó sus hormonas?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron ambos niños desconcertados

Hans y Elsa por su parte estaban en shock por la forma tan cruel en que la reina Astrid le soltaba la verdad a Andy.

"Señora le suplico que no siga, no hable de temas que no comprende" le advirtió la reina

"Ay por favor, ya dejen de mentir, ya deje de hacerse la mosquita muerta y admita que usted se fue a enredar con Hans y así se consiguió a este niño"

"¿Hans es mi papá?" Preguntó Andy en shock.

Por unos instantes nadie supo que decir.

"¿Es verdad eso?" Insistió Andy.

"Sí Andy, lo es" Respondió Hans por fin fulminando a la reina Astrid con la mirada.

"Vaya tío, eso sí que fue inesperado" le dice Asgard a Hans "Pero creo que será mejor que me vaya, me parece que mis hermanos me llaman" Dijo el chico alejándose de ahí.

"¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?" Preguntó Andy a Hans.

"Bueno, Andy, es complicado de explicar" Dijo Elsa.

"Creías que yo era muy tonto para entenderlo ¿No es así?"

"Por supuesto que no, sólo creemos que eres muy joven" Respondió el pelirrojo.

"Es porque te avergüenzas de tener un hijo anormal ¿Verdad?" Le reclamó Andy con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sabes que eso nunca me ha importado" Respondió Hans sin titubear.

"Yo no sé nada, lo único que sé es que me engañaron todo este tiempo"

"No, Andy no es lo que tú crees" Dijo Elsa

"Tu madre tiene razón, yo quise decírtelo una y otra vez pero…" Explicó Hans.

"Pero no lo hiciste jamás ¿Qué clase de hombre abandona a la madre de su hijo y se casa con otra mujer?"

"Te íbamos a explicar todo, a su debido tiempo" Dijo Elsa

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo yo fuera un viejo?"

"Claro que no, es sólo que sentíamos que no estábamos listos, no queríamos decepcionarte" Aseguró el pelirrojo.

"Pues lo hicieron, seguramente mamá te prohibió que me dijeras la verdad, ella no quería que yo tuviera un papá, ella no quería que te quisiera a ti"

"Eso no es cierto" Respondió la reina de las nieves mientras que ambos provocaban una gran ventisca a su alrededor, por su parte Hans se abrazaba a sí mismo por el frío y la reina Astrid permanecía en un rincón perpleja por la gran discusión. "Yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque tuvieras una familia completa"

"Claro que no, tú odias a Hans aun cuando él es bueno con nosotros, es por eso que no quisiste casarte con él, es por eso que lo alejaste, igual que alejaste a todas las personas por 13 años. Recuerdo que cuando yo era muy pequeño tú nunca querías que me acercara con Hans, siempre lo estabas peleando, todo el tiempo me prohibías juntarme con él, todo es culpa tuya"

"Andy por favor trata de entender" Suplicó su madre.

"Yo no quiero entender" Rezongó el niño "No puedo creer que las personas en quienes más confiaba en la vida siempre me mintieron, se supone que los padres deben proteger a los hijos, no lastimarlos"

"Andy, nosotros jamás quisimos lastimarte, es sólo que no sabíamos cómo tomarías las cosas" Explicó Hans.

"Mire lo que ha ocasionado"

"La reina Astrid no tuvo la culpa, de hecho, ahora me parece que ella es más confiable que ustedes, es la única que me dijo la verdad, si, sé que me odia, pero al menos fue sincera y nunca dijo lo contrario"

La mujer se conmovió de las palabras del niño, y no pudo evitar sentirse como una basura y sólo observaba sin opinar, mientras la discusión continuaba.

"Toda la vida estuve cerca de mi papá y ni siquiera lo supe, tú sabías cuanto deseaba tener un padre, y aun así me lo negaste, no entiendo como duermes de noche"

"Oh Andy, te juro que lo que yo menos quería era que sufrieras" Dijo Elsa.

"Tu madre tiene razón, te amamos hijo"

"¿Cómo tienes el cinismo de decir eso? Si me amaran no me hubieran engañado, no te hubieras casado con Liv, si realmente lo hicieran se hubieran casado, hubiéramos sido una familia feliz, pero ustedes hicieron todo mal y lo arruinaron todo"

"¿Cómo puedes pensar así? Todo lo que hago, lo hago pensando en ti y en tu beneficio, tienes que creerme"

"¿Y por qué he de creerte?"

"Entiende que yo sólo quería protegerte"

"¿Así como protegiste a la tía Anna y arruinaste la infancia de ambas?" Ese era un golpe demasiado bajo el cual hizo que a la reina se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas "Además" Continuó Andy sin conmoverse en lo más mínimo "¿Desde cuándo te importa cómo me siento?"

"Hijo, basta no sigas, sabes que realmente me preocupo por ti, más de lo que te imaginas"

"A ti sólo te preocupa tu trabajo, tú te encierras en tu oficina y rechazas a todos los demás, actúas como si no hubiera problemas, mientras que quien es el blanco de las burlas por ser hijo de una mujer soltera soy yo"

"Hago lo mejor que puedo y lo único que puedo hacer ¿Crees que es fácil dirigir un reino y criar un hijo sola?"

"Tal vez no estarías sola si hubieras ido decente y no hubieras ido de cuzca a enredarte con el primero que se atravesó en tu camino" Apenas Andy terminó de decir esto, cuando su madre le dio una fuerte bofetada. "Ayyy"

Todos se quedaron en estado de shock, Andy no podía creer que Elsa lo hubiera golpeado, por lo que se sintió todavía peor y permaneció unos instante sollozando sin poder hablar, sobando su adolorida mejilla, la reina de inmediato se arrepintió de haber golpeado a su hijo.

"Andy perdóname no quise…" Dijo la reina con lágrimas en los ojos y acercándose a él.

"¡Te odio!" Gruñó Andy alejándose de ella.

"Andy si hubiera algo en mi vida que pudiera hacer para que tú enten…" Insistió Elsa.

"Ya es tarde" la interrumpió el niño fríamente.

"Te explicaré las cosas" Respondió la rubia.

"Sólo déjame en paz" Gruñó el niño.

"Si tan sólo me escucharas un instante" Suplicó la reina intentando acercarse a él nuevamente.

"Dije que me dejes en paz" Gritó Andy creando púas de hielo que los hicieron retroceder a ambos "¡Te odio! ¡Los odio a los dos! ¡Me odio a mí! ¡Odio a todos!"

"Vaya, no sabía que era la hora de conjurar el verbo ODIAR" dice Susy entrando en el salón junto con su novio en el momento más inoportuno.

El niño se acerca a ellos resoplando furioso y luego de un grito de odio deja el lugar.

"¿Te fijaste?" dice Olaf "Estaba como loco"

"Mejor hay que evitarlo, no vaya a ser contagioso" le responde la muñequita

Hans sale detrás de su hijo y trata de razonar con él.

"¿Andy de qué estás hablando? Espera" Gritó el pelirrojo.

Sin escuchar las palabras de su padre, Andy corre por los pasillos y en su camino se encuentra a Helena.

"¡Andy! ¿Qué tienes?" Exclamó la niña visiblemente preocupada.

"Yo...yo…debo irme" Responde el joven príncipe apartándose de ella.

"¡Andy espera! No te vayas" Dice la niña con voz llorosa mientras observa a su amigo alejarse.

Andy corre a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hans toca a la puerta varias veces pero su hijo no le abre.

"Andy quisiera poder…si hubiera, si hubiera alguna forma lo…daría lo que fuera si… si sólo"

Mientras del otro lado, Andy sólo lo escuchaba recargado en la puerta, visiblemente triste y decepcionado se deslizó sentándose en el suelo y siguió llorando.

"Perdona Andy…perdóname"

Abajo Elsa permanecía inmóvil llorando y con la vista en el suelo, mientras la reina Astrid temerosa por lo que ocasionó su atroz equivocación trata de escabullirse fuera de la habitación sin ser vista.

"Espero que este satisfecha con lo que ha logrado" le dice Elsa a la entrometida reina volteando a verla con ojos rojos por el llanto "Mi hijo me odia y se ha decepcionado de la vida"

"No pensé las cosas, estaba furiosa y lo único que quería era ponerlos en su lugar"

"¡Fuera de mi reino ahora mismo!"

"Espere, vamos a tranquilizarnos. Quizás yo pueda dialogar con el niño, después de todo ha dicho que confía en mí"

"Y usted no se merece su confianza. Desde que tuvimos la desgracia de conocernos su único propósito en la vida ha sido perjudicarnos y ahora lo ha hecho de la peor manera posible, se ha entrometido en nuestra relación"

"Le ruego me escuche, yo tome una decisión equivocada, pero ahora me arrepiento muchísimo"

"El daño ya está hecho, a ocasionado en esta familia lo mismo que hizo con la suya, la ha destruido por completo"

"Óigame, yo no destruí a mi familia, para que lo sepa, ellos me aman"

"La odian y serían más felices sin usted"

"No sabe de lo que está hablando, así que mejor cierre la boca"

"La que debió haber cerrado la boca es usted, con razón su hija se ha distanciado tanto de usted. Ojalá que ella nunca sufra por todo lo malo que usted ha hecho"

Por unos instantes la mujer mayor no supo que decir.

"Le juro que no era mi intención llegar a tanto"

"Usted me dijo que haberme conseguido a Andy era el mayor error de mi vida y ya le expliqué como estuvieron las cosas y todo lo que sufrí para que ese niño viniera al mundo, pero si volviera en el tiempo gustosamente volvería a pasar por todo con tal de tenerlo a mi lado"

Con lágrimas en los ojos la platinada sale del salón.

"Cielos, pero ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" pensaba la reina Astrid mientras se le llenaban también los ojos de lagrimas y se sentía muy mal por la culpa.

Mientras Hans volvió después de tocar varias veces en la puerta de su hijo, pero éste nunca le abrió.

"Oh Hans, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" le pregunta Elsa "Justo cuando ya habíamos decidido hablar con él al respecto, tu suegra lo arruina todo"

"No tengo idea, nunca antes lo vi tan furioso y mira que ha tenido sus ratos"

"Tenemos que recuperarlo, no podemos dejarlo así"

"Lo sé, pero él por ahora no quiere saber nada de nosotros"

"No parece el Andy de siempre"

"Me temo que ya jamás lo volverá a ser"

"Te juro que yo no quería pegarle, es sólo que la forma en que me habló, me estaba faltando al respeto y no pude contenerme" le explicaba la reina mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

"Lo sé, yo tampoco podía creer que te estaba rezongando se ese modo"

"Si supiera la verdad, jamás me hubiera llamado de ese modo"

"Por eso yo quería que le dijéramos toda la verdad, tú no te mereces que te trate de ese modo, yo en cambio me merezco todo su odio"

"Si se puso así conmigo, por lo que cree que pasó entre nosotros ¿no crees que si se enterara de la verdad, del puro coraje ya te habría atravesado con una estaca de hielo?"

"Prefiero creer que él sería incapaz de algo como eso"

"Yo también, pero luego de esto, ya no creo estar tan segura"

"Todo por mi culpa"

"No, todo por culpa de esa vieja, si ella no hubiera querido fastidiarnos a los tres de ese modo, nada de esto hubiera pasado"

"Esa mujer, sólo piensa en sí misma, no le importa nada más"

"Ya verás, va a pagar por todo el daño que nos ha hecho"

"Quisiera decir que concuerdo contigo, pero si algo le pasara a esa mujer, Liv sufriría muchísimo y más aún si fuera por nuestra causa"

"Sólo por eso me tendré que contener de darle su merecido ¿Cómo una mujer tan perversa que no le importan los demás puede haber criado una hija que es tan buena persona?"

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo todos los días"

"Elsa ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Y por qué la temperatura en el castillo ha bajado tanto?" le pregunta su hermana entrando de improviso.

"Ha pasado algo terrible, Andy ya sabe que Hans es su padre"

"Ya era hora de que hablaras con él al respecto, pero por tu cara y el clima que tenemos, sospecho que las cosas no salieron como esperabas"

"Yo no le dije"

"¿Entonces se lo dijiste tú? Mira cómo has hecho sufrir a mi hermana, otra vez" y diciendo esto la pelirroja le da un puñetazo en la nariz a Hans, como el que le dio luego del deshielo

"Auch, ¡Oye! Ya deja de hacer eso" le dice el sureño mientras se soba la nariz

"Cálmate Anna, Hans no tiene la culpa, quien se lo dijo fue la reina Astrid"

"¿La vieja bruja se tomó la molestia de viajar en barco hasta acá solamente para venir con el chisme?"

"Según me dice no era su intención"

"Intención o no, ha causado muchísimo daño, yo digo que la encerremos en el calabozo de por vida"

"No, esa no es la solución"

"¿En el cepo?"

"Menos"

"¿Y qué tal el potro?"

"Déjame pensarlo… No. Además no tenemos potro, ni cepo, ni ningún tipo de instrumento de tortura, eso va en contra de las leyes de este reino"

"Pero tú eres la reina, tal vez querrías hacer una excepción, después de todo Astrid se lo merece, no tenía por qué andar de chismosa"

"Siento decepcionarte, pero torturar a los demás no es mi estilo, pero lo que si voy a hacer es romper relaciones de por vida con su reino y desterrarla para siempre de Arendelle"

Diciendo esto la reina se dirige a su oficina para firmar el decreto.

"Elsa ¿Qué me perdí? ¿Por qué Andy se comportaba como un perro rabioso?" le pregunta su amiga de nieve mientras se dirige a ella

"Es que tuvimos una GRAN discusión, él se molestó conmigo muchísimo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es que ya se enteró que Hans es su padre"

"Tiene cada reacción rara ese niño, yo creí que le daría gusto, con eso de que lo quería tanto"

"Pues no, le dio muchísimo coraje porque se lo ocultamos por toda su vida y ahora nos odia"

"Dale unas buenas cachetadas y verás como se le pasa el berrinchito"

"No funcionan"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Entonces ya te lo sonaste?"

"Siento decir que sí, es que comenzó a insultarme mucho y no me pude contener"

"Está bien, no tienes que justificarme conmigo, ese niño puede ser muy rebelde en ocasiones"

"Jamás me perdonará por esto, para él ahora soy una mentirosa y ya no me quiere"

"¿Cómo puede ser tan malagradecido?"

"Es que él sólo piensa en que le ocultamos la verdad por todos estos años y no quiere entender el por qué"

Mientras tanto, los miembros de la realeza no fueron los únicos que escucharon esta discusión, el chisme se ha regado por todo el castillo como reguero de pólvora.

"¿Ya supiste? La reina tuvo un amorío con el príncipe Hans, él es el padre del príncipe Anders" Decía Solveig, la sirvienta a su compañera Erna.

"Y yo que todos estos años siempre me pregunté quién habría sido el afortunado"

"Era lógico, es un tipo bien parecido"

"Además luego de todo lo que hizo por nosotros cuando sufríamos por el invierno eterno"

"Oh si, toda mi vida le estaré eternamente agradecida"

"Me pregunto, ¿Por qué no habrá funcionado lo suyo?"

"Quien sabe, para mí que hacían buena pareja"

"Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿En qué momento se habrán conseguido al niño? Si apenas tuvieron tiempo para conocerse, él se fue al día siguiente del Gran Deshielo, lo que significa que sólo tuvieron un día"

"Quizás esa fue su forma de despedirse de la reina"

"¿Quién la viera a la reina? Tan aventada, si parecía una muchacha decente"

"No puedes juzgarla, recuerda que estuvo 13 años encerrada, necesitada de contacto humano, de AMOR"

"Pues sí, pero aun así yo digo que se debió de haber comportado, si quiera por la memoria de sus padres"

"Pues sí, pero ya qué se le va a hacer, y ella que se molestó tanto con su hermana cuando ésta se comprometió con alguien que acababa de conocer"

"No puedo creer que le quitara a su hermana el galán"

"Y encima asistió a la boda del príncipe con Liv ¿te acuerdas?"

"Oh sí, ahora me caigo y me levantó ¿Cómo pudo permitir que el hombre de sus sueños se le fuera de ese modo?"

"¿Y lo sabrá la princesa Liv? Mira que si se llega a enterar"

"Cállate la boca, no atraigas malas vibras"

"Tienes razón por si las dudas no le digas a nadie más sobre esto"

"Claro que no, la reina puede estar tranquila, mi boca es una tumba"

No mucho rato después la sirvienta le estaba mitoteando al resto de sus compañeras.

"Y el príncipe Hans es el padre del joven Anders"

"¿A poco?"

"Si, pero yo se los digo nomás para que estén enteradas, pero que de nosotras no salga ¿eh?"

"Prometido"

Pero el grupo de sirvientas no perdió la oportunidad de correr la voz y muy pronto todos en el castillo lo sabían y al caer la tarde, todos en el reino estaban enterados.

"Oye Elsa" le decía la muñequita "Lo de que Hans es el padre de Andy lo sabes tú y lo sé yo, pero ¿lo saben todos ellos también?" pregunta señalando por la ventana hacia el pueblo, donde todos los ciudadanos cantaban pasándose el chisme unos a otros.

"_Siempre los rumores son nuestra diversión _

_¿Sabes ya, lo que se rumora por ahí?_

_¿Sabes ya, lo que dicen por ahí?"_

"_La reina de las nieves y el príncipe Hans_

_Tuvieron un romance"_

"_Sólo es un rumor"_

"_Leyenda, misterio, es un rumor_

_En las calles el murmullo puedes escuchar_

_¿Supiste la historia del reino?"_

"_El sureño es padre del príncipe Andy"_

"_¿Quién lo diría?"_

"_¿Y por qué entonces no se casaron?"_

"_Un misterio para todos eso es"_

"_¿Sabes ya, lo que se rumora por ahí?_

_¿Sabes ya, lo que dicen por ahí? Jey_

_¿Sabes ya, lo que se murmura por ahí?_

_¿Quién sabrá si podría ser verdad?_

_Es fácil de imaginar_

_El príncipe Anders es un Westerguard en realidad"_

"No puede ser, ahora todos conocen el secreto" dijo la reina molesta cerrando la ventana y corriendo las cortinas "Reniego del día en que por tratar de advertir a los de Baybiron me vi obligada a rebelar la verdad a esa reina bocona"

"Me pregunto ¿Qué pensarán todos de ustedes dos?"

"Seguramente lo peor, pero pueden pensar lo que quieran, al fin y al cabo que son libres de hacerlo, aquí no es una dictadura, a mí lo que realmente me preocupa es lo mal que se lo está tomando Andy"

"Oh sí, ese niño siempre es el problema en cuestión"

"No puede ser que no aprecie todo lo que he hecho por él durante todos estos años"

"Si, suena un malagradecido de primera, pero trata de entender, que por todos estos años también estuvo necesitando un papá y desde su punto de vista tú siempre se lo negaste"

"Yo quería cuidarlo de la terrible verdad, su padre se había casado con otra, jamás íbamos a ser una familia feliz como él tanto anhelaba"

"Debieron haber dado un cierre al asunto, en vez de eso, tú siempre estabas evitando el tema, sólo le decías: espérate, te lo diré algún día, aun eres muy pequeño"

"No me juzgues, tú no sabes cómo me sentía con sus preguntas"

"Ni tú sabes cómo se sintió Andy con tus escusas, cómo se siente ahora"

"Yo sólo estaba tratando de protegerlo"

"Tus papás estaban tratando de protegerte cuando te encerraron por trece años, no significa que haya estado bien"

"No, fue lo más terrible que pudieron haber hecho" Respondió la reina con lágrimas en los ojos.

En otra parte del castillo Hans se reunía con su esposa e hija.

"Papi ¿está bien Andy? Nos tenía bien preocupadas ¿verdad mami?"

"Si, Helena ya me contó que se peleó con mi sobrino"

"Sólo terminaron un tanto golpeados, pero todo está bien" Explicó el pelirrojo.

"Qué bueno, pero ¿Por qué estaba llorando cuando lo vi?" exclamó la niña

"Porque lo regaño tu abuelita"

"Eso explica todo"

"¿Sabes muñequita? Tengo algo aburrido que decirle a tu mamá" le dice el sureño a su hijita

"No me gusta lo aburrido"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con tus mascotas?"

"Si, buena idea" y diciendo esto la niña se alejó corriendo

Este era el truco que utilizaban para poder hablar en privado, porque si decían más bien que era algo importante no la iban a lograr sacar en todo el día, no importa los intentos que hicieran.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?" le pregunta Liv a su esposo

"Andy ya sabe que soy su padre"

"¿Se lo dijeron?"

"Se lo dijo tu madre y de la peor manera"

"Yo no pensé que ella fuera capaz de algo como eso"

"Ni yo tampoco, hasta ahora había sido una víbora en todo sentido, pero se había sabido medir, pero ahora lo ha arruinado todo"

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Tu madre se enojó mucho porque Andy se estaba peleando con Asgard y ya sabes cómo es siempre de escandalosa"

"Pero eso no explica por qué se lo dijo"

"Comenzaron a discutir los dos y ella terminó echándoselo en cara, eso en lo que él no tenía la más mínima culpa"

"¿Y cómo está Andy?"

"Muy mal, se puso furioso y ha dicho que nos odia a los dos"

"Es que se siente herido, pero estoy segura de que sigue siendo un muy buen niño"

"De eso no hay duda, pero aun así pienso que él se merecía una mejor explicación que la que le fue a decir tu madre, con la que sólo calumniaba a Elsa"

"Lo siento mucho mi amor"

"No quería verlo de este modo, pero en realidad pienso que Elsa fue quien tuvo la culpa de todo"

"Siento decirte que en realidad todo fue tu culpa, ella ni siquiera planeaba tener a ese niño"

"Sí, ya lo he admitido un millón de veces, me porté como un cobarde y un miserable, y estoy muy arrepentido, ya he pagado por mis crímenes, pero una vez que ella y yo aclaramos nuestras diferencias y acordamos ser amigos, debió habérselo dicho, pero no, en lugar de eso se esperó hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde"

"Debes comprenderla, ella ha estado sola todo el tiempo y…"

"No, no está sola, eso es lo que no termina de entender, puede que no tenga una pareja sentimental, pero tiene a Andy, a su hermana, sus muñecos de nieve, su cuñado, a nosotros, el amor de sus súbditos. Es sólo que no quiere verlo, estuvo sola por 13 años y no se termina de dar cuenta de que ya ha dejado de estarlo"

"No hay que juzgarla sin antes haber caminado una legua en sus zapatos"

"Sé que ella no tenía la intención de conseguirse a Andy y que todo fue mi culpa, pero no es la de Andy ¿Cómo pudo entonces mentirle de ese modo durante 12 años?"

"Elsa es complicada, hay muchas cosas de ella que nunca lograremos entender"

"Entonces ¿Cómo se supone que la conozcamos? es decir ¿Cómo vamos a confiar en ella?"

"Es nuestra amiga ¿Qué más necesitamos saber?"

Esta respuesta no calmó mucho a Hans, luego de tanto tiempo de haber estado rogando por el perdón de la reina se preguntaba si realmente valió la pena, considerando que aparte de ser la madre de Andy al parecer, él no sabía nada de ella, no la conocía.

"Para empezar: TODO" concluyo diciendo el décimo tercer príncipe

Pero Hans no era el único que comenzaba a buscar culpables, Elsa por su parte estaba considerando el haberle otorgado su perdón al sureño.

"Hans tiene la culpa de todo, si él no se hubiera endilgado en nuestras vidas Andy no estaría sufriendo de ese modo, las cosas hubieran sido mucho mejores sin él" decía la reina de las nieves a su amiga de nieve

"Pero a Andy le ha hecho mucho bien su compañía, lo quiere mucho"

"Pero si él no hubiera estado terco en convivir con mi hijo, y se hubiera mantenido distante, nada de esto hubiera pasado: decirle la verdad a Andy hubiera sido mucho más fácil"

"Eso te crees, capaz que le hubieras mentido de todos modos con el único propósito de no verlo sufrir"

"Por lo menos nadie se lo hubiera dicho tan cruelmente como lo hizo esa bruja, porque para empezar no creo que ella y yo nos hubiéramos conocido nunca y por lo tanto jamás nos hubiera odiado como lo hace"

"Pues puede ser, pero igual hubieras conocido a Aksel y entonces tú y Andy y todos nosotros estaríamos muertos, sin que nadie hubiera venido a rescatarnos"

"No lo había visto de ese modo"

"Además no debes echar culpas amiga, porque en todo esto tú tienes bastante"

"Lo sé, yo traté de hacer las cosas bien" Dijo la reina sollozando mientras miraba el cuadro de sus padres y conmovía a la muñequita "Pero es sólo que todo es muy difícil y yo…olvídalo…olvídalo"

"Tranquila, ya verás que todo se solucionará"

"Pero que hay de Andy ¿Él estará bien?"

"Sólo necesita algo de tiempo"

"Hablando de tiempo, no quiero ni un segundo más aquí a la entrometida de Astrid, toma" le dice a su amiga entregándole unos papeles que recién firmo "Llévale esto a Kai, yo ahora no me siento con ánimos de ver a nadie"

"¿Con esto la reina del demonio saldrá de nuestras vidas para siempre?"

"Eso espero"

"Voy volando"

La muñeca sale en busca de Kai y en su camino se encuentra a la princesa Liv, la cual esta visiblemente angustiada.

"Susy ¿Cómo está Elsa?"

"Muy triste, Andy se ha portado muy malcriadamente con ella"

"Pobrecillos, de los dos, sólo espero que superen esta etapa y vuelvan a llevarse tan bien como siempre"

"Yo igual, bueno, por lo pronto voy a entregarle esta orden a Kai"

"¿Qué dice?"

"Es un tratado para que el engendro de satanás, ósea tu madre, digo… sin ofender"

"Oye, tampoco es para que la llames de ese modo"

"Hizo sufrir a Andy y a Elsa, las dos personas más buenas que he conocido, ¿de qué otra forma puedo llamarla?"

"Por favor no la odien tanto, ella no se imagino que las cosas fueran a resultar de ese modo"

"Claro que lo sabia, por eso lo hizo"

"Mira, por favor dame tiempo de hablar con ella primero, luego ya puedes hacer con esa orden lo que quieras, sólo dame unos minutos para arreglar las cosas"

"No creo que puedas hacer nada, pero si es importante para ti, supongo que puedo esperar un poco"

"Gracias, primero voy a hablar con Elsa, debe de estar sufriendo mucho la pobrecita"

"Si, lo está"

Sin saber todo el drama que se vivía en el castillo Helenita jugaba alegremente con sus mascotas.

"Este juego seria mucho más divertido si invitáramos a Andy" les decía la niña a sus animalitos "Vamos, ahí que unirlo a la diversión"

Y entonces la pequeña pelirroja corrió al cuarto de su mejor amigo, canturreando una alegre canción.

"_Naranja dulce_

_Limón partido_

_Dame un abrazo_

_Que yo te pido"_

TOC TOC

"Andy, vamos a jugar al entrenamiento militar con el capitán ¿Qué tal?"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿No, eh? ¿Entonces qué tal al gran salto en los columpios?"

De nuevo sólo hay silencio.

"¿Tampoco? Vaya, si que estás exigente el día de hoy, veamos ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Lo tengo

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Ven, vamos a jugar"_

Más ni con eso logro hacer hablar al furibundo niño.

"_No tiene que ser un muñeco, lo que sea me da igual"_

Pero Andy no quería convivir con ella en ese momento, le tenía coraje igual que a todo el mundo, en especial porque ella era la hija LEGITIMA de su papá.

"¡Déjame en paz Helena!"

La niña se extraño de esa respuesta, ¿Qué seria lo que había pasado? Había pensado que Andy sólo estaba molesto con su primo y con su abuela, no con ella.

"Bueno

_Ya me voy"_

Y se alejó muy tristemente, no entendía por qué su mejor amigo la trataba de ese modo.

El comportamiento del niño no paso desapercibido por su padre, quien había notado el rechazo de su hijo hacia su pequeña hermana.

"Oye Anders"

"Vete Hans, ni siquiera te intentes pasar o te congelare"

"El niño que yo conozco seria incapaz de hacer algo como eso…"

"Ya no soy un niño pequeño Hans, ya crecí y ahora sé la clase de calaña que eres"

"Yo quiero mucho a ese lindo niño y sé que él me quiere a mí y también a su hermanita"

"Helena no es mi hermana, solamente es tu hija, no tiene nada que ver conmigo"

"Claro que sí, porque tú también eres mi hijo y eso los convierte a ustedes dos en hermanos"

Andy no se había puesto a reflexionar mucho en eso, pero era verdad, Helena era su hermana y era inocente en todo eso.

"Puede que Helena sea mi hermana como tú dices, pero tú no eres mi padre, nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás"

"Quizás no actué como uno en el pasado, pero siempre estuve a tu lado y ahora que sabes la verdad me gustaría compensarte por ese tiempo perdido"

"Ya es tarde, 12 años tarde"

"Mira que estés enojado conmigo no significa que trates a Helena de ese modo, después de todo ella jamás te ha mentido en la vida y en cambio siempre te ha querido mucho"

"Es que no quiero verla ahora, ella siempre te ha tenido como padre, nunca le has hecho falta como a mí"

"Y ahora tú le haces falta a Helena y en ves de ser su amigo la tratas como basura"

"Quien trata a los demás como basura eres tú, así fue como me trataste durante todos estos años"

"Sabes que no es cierto, yo siempre he sido como un PADRE para ti"

"¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar siquiera esa palabra?"

"Aunque no quieras verlo Anders, como a un hijo es como siempre te he tratado"

"¡Vete de aquí! Ya no quiero oírte" le grito el niño arrojando un zapato a la puerta

"¿Quién diría que ese adorable niño se convertiría en un malcriado berrinchudo?"

Y diciendo esto el sureño se alejó de la puerta, al oír que su padre se iba el niño se asomo por la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Si eras mi amigo como dices" pensaba "¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de ese modo?"

Mientras tanto, Elsa recibía una visita en su oficina.

"Elsa, como siento lo que pasó con mi madre" le decía Liv

"No lo sientas, esto no fue tu culpa, fue mía de principio a fin"

"También fue de Hans"

"Lo sé"

"Y por cierto, no le hagas mucho caso si lo escuchas decir barbaridades, lo que pasa es que está nervioso por todo esto"

"¿Cómo qué clase de barbaridades?"

"Unas, pero volviendo al tema, por favor no cortes relaciones con mi reino, no tienes idea de cuánto mi padre ha trabajado en formar alianzas"

"Claro que tengo idea, a mí también me cuesta trabajo mantener las alianzas, sobre todo luego de lo de mis poderes"

"Si, te entiendo, pero lo que quiero decir es que no rompas la alianza que nuestros padres crearon, porque si mal no recuerdo, fue el rey Adgar quien cerró el trato con mi padre"

"Si, lo recuerdo bien, en esa época tu madre parecía mucho más sensata"

"Entonces ¿conservarás tratos con mi reino?"

"Está bien, sólo porque me lo pides tú. Pero aun así desterraré a tu madre de este reino para siempre por todo el daño que ha hecho"

"No puedo pedirte que no lo hagas, después de todo, estas en tu derecho"

"Gracias por entender"

"Iré a hablar con ella, no puedo creer lo que ocasionó"

Momentos después Liv y su madre discutían.

"Es que no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo como eso"

"Te aseguro que no fue mi intención hija"

"Siempre tratas mal a Andy y lo humillas"

"Sólo quería lo mejor para ti, ese niño siempre estaba presente y por consiguiente su madre también"

"Si a mí no me molesta que ellos estén en nuestras vidas, no entiendo ¿Por qué a ti sí?"

"Porque todo el tiempo temí que esa mujer te intentara quitar el marido"

"Eso es ridículo, hemos hablado muchas veces, ya te he dejado muy en claro que ellos no son más que amigos y que nunca tuvieron ningún romance y ahora por tus paranoias has ocasionado muchos problemas, a ellos que nada te hacen. Ya de por sí es muy difícil tanto para Elsa como para Andy para que tú estés metiendo cizaña entre ellos"

"Oh dile a Elsa que me perdone y perdóname tú también"

"Lo siento, pero haz hecho que Andy odie a su madre después de todos los problemas y sufrimiento por el que ella pasó para traerlo al mundo y eso es algo imperdonable"

Y después de esto la princesa se dirigió a ver a su hermano para hablar sobre la indecoroza conducta de su hijo y le contó lo sucedido, como Asgard insultó a Elsa, provocó a Andy y se agarró a golpes con él, por lo que el príncipe no tuvo más remedio que castigarlo severamente el resto del viaje.

Por la tarde, Andy llevaba varias horas en su encierro auto impuesto, en el castillo todo era chismorreo y escándalo, al igual que en todo el reino.

Gerda por su parte, trataba de ignorar estos chismorreos, ya que ella sabía desde un inicio quien era el padre del niño, la mujer caminaba por los pasillos con una charola, en la cual traía bocadillos y té, se detuvo en la puerta de la recámara de la reina y tocó a la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Buenas tarde Majestad"

"Buenas tardes Gerda"

"Le traigo un poco de té, es su favorito"

"Gracias pero no tengo hambre"

"Entiendo, entonces sólo dejaré esto aquí en caso de que le de hambre más tarde"

"Gracias Gerda"

"Ese niño no ha querido salir a merendar y ya es muy tarde"

"Está muy enojado, no creo que salga pronto, y todo es culpa mía"

"¿Suya?"

"Sí, yo le mentí durante todos estos años, y creo que es algo que no va a perdonarme nunca"

"Andy es un buen niño, estoy segura de que ya se pasará y todo volverá a ser como antes"

"Ojalá, pero creo que tomará tiempo, y estos chismorreos sólo lo empeorarán todo"

"La gente siempre va a hablar de todo, no es posible darles gusto a todos"

"No quiero ni pensar lo que dicen de mí"

"Apuesto a que no la juzgarán demasiado severamente, todos están muy satisfechos con su reinado, además, ellos no saben de la traición del príncipe Hans, para ellos siempre será su gran héroe"

"Desearía que papá estuviera aquí"

"Estoy segura de que él estaría orgulloso de su trabajo"

"No lo creo, seguramente estaría decepcionado"

"Oh Majestad, le aseguro que no, tanto él como la reina estaban muy felices y orgullosos y no hubieran podido pedir mejores hijas"

"Gracias"

"Ya verá que todo se solucionará, ya verá, la culpa de todo, si me permite hablar con franqueza"

"Claro, somos amigas, y entre amigos no hay niveles ni clases"

"Me alegra que me tenga confianza, pero siento decirle que a mi parecer, la culpa de todo esto, la tiene Hans, ya sé que él fue el amor de su vida, pero después la traicionó, él vino aquí con la intención de ser Rey y ambas cayeron en sus trucos"

"Te equivocas, Hans no es ni fue nunca el amor de mi vida, pero tienes razón en algo, él es el responsable de que yo tenga esta clase de problemas"

La mujer sólo la miró desconcertada.

"Verás, las cosas entre Hans y yo fueron muy diferentes a como les hice creer durante todo este tiempo, espero me disculpes por haberte mentido, pero en realidad, yo nunca lo amé ni tuve ningún tipo de relación con él, apenas intercambié un par de palabras con él desde que Anna me lo presentó en la fiesta, a cuando fue llevado a su país acusado de alta traición. Él nunca me amó a mí, de hecho me odiaba por haber frustrado sus planes y quería causarme mucho daño"

"Majestad, espero que no se refiera a lo que me imagino"

"Ojalá pudiera decir que no, pero es la verdad"

"¿Hans abusó de usted?"

"Sí, ocurrió en los calabozos, cuando me atraparon y bloquearon mis poderes, durante mucho tiempo tuve pesadillas al respecto"

"Yo lo mato"

"Él ya ha pagado caro sus errores y ahora somos amigos"

"Espero que realmente esté arrepentido, ya que causó a su paso por este reino, más daño del que me había siquiera imaginado, no entiendo cómo pudo perdonarlo"

"No fue fácil, lo odié durante mucho tiempo, pero sé que no se debe odiar"

"Pero él la lastimó mucho"

"Lo sé, pero también salvó la vida de Andy en muchas ocasiones"

"Es muy buena majestad, no sabe cuánto la admiro, y gracias por tenerme confianza"

""Por favor, perdóname por no haberte contado antes"

"No, no, está bien, no necesita disculparse, me imagino que debe ser muy difícil hacer semejante confesión tan dolorosa"

Por la noche Andy seguía sin salir de su cuarto, realmente se sentía traicionado por las personas más importantes de su vida.

"Hans es mi papá, oh mamá ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" Dijo Andy para sí mismo limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa, miró el reloj de la pared de su habitación, el cual marcaba cerca de la media noche. "No puedo permanecer ni un momento más aquí, no después de la forma en que me engañaron" Dijo Andy mientras abría su guardarropa y tomaba su ropa con la que solía salir a divertirse con sus amigos o en sus aventuras por la montaña, y comenzaba dejando sólo sus finos trajes de príncipe, sin perder tiempo Andy se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta y se puso uno de los atuendos que había acercado.

Después se sentó y comenzó a escribir dos notas, una decía _mamá_ y la otra decía _Oppker_ las colocó sobre su cama, y miró con tristeza a su alrededor, realmente iba a extrañar su habitación, su hogar y a sus seres queridos.

Se detuvo unos instantes antes de quitarse el anillo con el emblema real de Arendelle que su madre le había regalado, pero luego sacudió su cabeza sacándose a sí mismo de sus pensamientos y se lo quitó pensando "No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás" y lo colocó sobre las cartas.

Después se iba a deshacer del dije de mejores amigos por siempre que Helena le había regalado meses atrás, ahora sabía que era su hermana, lo contempló por un momento "Voy a extrañarte mucho sabionda, pero algún día comprenderás porque hago esto, sólo espero que nos volvamos a ver" Dijo Andy decidiendo dejarse el dije como recuerdo de su hermanita.

Empacó su ropa, algunos zapatos, unos de sus juguetes favoritos, a Nipy, sus cuadernos de dibujo y lápices, sus herramientas de recolección de hielo, una brújula, y algunas otras cosas que consideró podrían serle útiles.

Tomó también unos de sus guantes y se los puso, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y salió sigilosamente, todos dormían, por lo que fue fácil escabullirse a la cocina sin ser visto, tomó algunas provisiones y volvió avanzando con cautela de regreso a su habitación, al pasar por uno de los pasillos Andy fijó su mirada en el cuadro de sus difuntos abuelos, podría jurar que parecían molestos, pero eso era imposible, eran sólo pinturas, por lo que decidió ignorar a su conciencia y entró de nuevo a su habitación, hizo una soga amarrando varias sábanas y bajó con cuidado de no caer.

Cuando al fin llegó al suelo encendió un farol y corrió por la explanada del castillo y comenzó a avanzar en las sombras cuidando de no ser visto por los guardias de la escolta nocturna que cuidaban el lugar, de repente sintió que alguien le tiraba de la ropa, sorprendido, volteó creyendo que lo habían descubierto y se dio cuenta de que sólo se trataba de su reno.

"Oh, que susto me diste compañero" dijo Andy recobrando el aliento.

El renito hizo un sonido resoplando mirándolo con curiosidad.

"No le digas a nadie, pero pienso escaparme"

De nuevo el animalito resopló.

"Lo siento amigo, pero no puedes venir conmigo"

Frans hizo un sonido e inclinó la cabeza como preguntándole el motivo.

"Tú estarás mejor aquí, luego cuando las cosas salgan bien y yo tenga fama y fortuna volveré por ti"

El animalito hizo ruidos cada vez más angustiados.

"Habla más despacio que no te entiendo"

Frans resopló más despacio.

"Así está mejor" dijo Andy prestando atención a su amigo peludo "Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme, ellos no confiaron en mí, entonces ¿Cómo puedo confiar en mí mismo? Te voy a echar de menos amigo, pero por ahora debo irme"

Andy se quitó por unos instantes sus guantes e hizo una escalera que pasaba por encima del grueso muro del castillo.

"Deséame suerte Frans"

Al ver que su amigo se disponía a escaparse, Frans lo detuvo levantándolo con sus cuernos y emitiendo sonidos de reno.

"Hey, no entiendes, bájame en este instante"

Entonces Frans obedeció y lo dejó caer al suelo.

"Ouch ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres despertar a todo mundo? Lo siento, pero no puedo permanecer un momento más con estas personas que me han mentido toda la vida"

El renito lloroso se acercó y Andy le dio un gran abrazo.

"Voy a extrañarte mucho amigo, volveré pronto por ti, lo prometo"

Entonces al ver que su amo estaba decidido, Frans ya no intentó detenerlo y sólo lo observó con tristeza mientras éste comenzaba a subir por la escalera de hielo que acababa de hacer y una vez arriba miró hacia abajo en dirección de su reno.

"Adios" Dijo Andy con voz llorosa e hizo otra escalera de hielo del otro extremo para bajar, una vez abajo, se puso de nuevo los guantes y corrió sin detenerse hasta estar a una distancia prudente, cuando consideró que estuvo lo bastante lejos y que nadie lo seguía, miró hacia atrás y echó un último vistazo al lugar donde nació y pasó toda su vida, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia por lo que se le arrasan los ojos y comienza a cantar.

Llegó un sueño a mí,

En algún lugar,

Con un gran aplauso,

Aclamado me vi.

Alegría sin fin,

Había al yo llegar,

Una voz insiste,

Que ya no pertenezco aquí.

Por mi senda iré,

Llegaré a mi meta,

Un día triunfaré y,

Mío será el honor.

Cada paso a dar,

Más me acercará,

Buscare bien por doquier,

Sin miedo y con valor.

Mientras cantaba, Andy avanzó por el bosque, el cual conocía perfectamente y llegó a un puerto comercial que estaba a pocas horas del castillo, el lugar no se parecía a nada de lo que había visto antes, había tabernas en las cuales unos marineros borrachos que disfrutaban de unos cuantos días en tierra firme. Algunos estaban tan tomados que dormían tirados en el suelo, otros cantaban desafinadas canciones del mar, otros más trataban de conquistar a las taberneras y recibían fuertes bofetadas.

Andy pensó que lo mejor sería evitarlos y aprovechando el descuido de estos hombres, el joven príncipe se escabulló dentro de uno de los barcos.

Mientras en la oscuridad, alguien espiaba a Andy.

"Andy va a escaparse, ¿Debería decírselo a su mamá? No, en lo que voy y vengo el barco se habrá ido, creo que lo mejor será asegurarme de que esté bien, alguien tiene que cuidarlo de sí mismo" Dijo la figura subiendo también al barco.

Sin percatarse de que tendría compañía, Andy se asomó por la borda y vio a lo lejos las luces de Arendelle.

"Vaya, mirando a la distancia que pequeño todo es, desde aquí todos parecen hormiguitas, jejeje"

Sus juegos fueron interrumpidos por los ronquidos del contramaestre que dormía a pierna suelta sin percatarse de la presencia del polizón, comenzaba a amanecer, así que con cautela, Andy burló al hombre y se instaló en un escondite en la sección de carga y provisiones, donde usando su maleta como almohada se quedó dormido.

Los marinos, algunos con resaca, volvieron al barco, donde comenzaron a izar las velas y a levar anclas y muy pronto diversos barcos mercantes, después de compraventa en Arendelle volvían a sus respectivos países.

Mientras en el Castillo, después de una mala noche, con pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido en los calabozos y la reciente discusión con su hijo, la reina Elsa caminaba pensativa por los pasillos y se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de Andy, donde permaneció unos momentos antes de decidirse a tocar.

"¿Andy? ¿Estás despierto?"

No hubo respuesta.

"Escucha, sé que estás molesto, pero te aseguro que todo lo hice por ti, porque no quería que sufrieras como estás sufriendo, aunque sé que lo correcto era decirte la verdad y me arrepiento mucho de haberte ocultado las cosas, si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es que no se puede mantener una mentira por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz, lamento que contigo saliera de la peor manera, pero tienes que perdonarme"

De nuevo nadie contestó.

"Andy ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó la reina nerviosa intentado abrir la puerta, pero ésta estaba cerrada por dentro "¿Estás bien? No te culpo por no querer hablarme, pero al menos dime que estás bien para que me tranquilice ¿Andy?"

Entonces la rubia no pudo esperar más y usando sus poderes, derribó la puerta y entró. Grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a su hijo por ningún lado.

"¡Andy! ¿Andy dónde estás? ¡Anders!"

En ese momento se percató de las notas que estaban sobre la cama, miró también la ventana abierta de par en par y una soga de sábanas que colgaba de uno de los postes de la cama y bajaba hasta en suelo, al asomarse por la ventana no vio rastro del niño.

"Oh no Andy ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO, LA PRIMERA CANCIÓN QUE PUSE ES DE LA PELÍCULA ANASTACIA Y SE LLAMA "UN RUMOR EN SAN PETERSBURGO" SÓLO QUE LE HICE ALGUNAS ADAPTACIONES PARA LA OCASIÓN. Y LA OTRA SE LLAMA "LLEGARÉ A MI META" Y SE ESCUCHA EN LA PELÍCULA ANIMADA HÉRCULES.**

**LOS ESPERO PRONTO PARA VER EN QUE LIOS SE VA A METER AHORA ESTE NIÑO.**

**SALUDOS A MIS ÚLTIMOS LECTORES EN DEJAR REVIEW EN EL FIC ANTERIOR.**

**SHEAKE**

** .5**

**DRAGONAJ**

**WSKR302**

**PAULIS**

**ELISA192**

**Y LES RECOMIENDO EL FIC "DIAS CON HIELO DE VERANO" A PETICIÓN DE MI LECTORA ROSE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS, UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA, PERO ENTRE LA SEMANA DE EXÁMENES Y UNOS TRÁMITES CON EL GOBIERNO, NO ME FUE POSIBLE ACTUALIZAR ANTES.**

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, la reina leyó la nota con la esperanza de que tuviera alguna pista sobre a donde pudo haber ido su hijo.

_Mamá:_

_He decidido que no puedo seguir viviendo con personas tan falsas como ustedes, me voy a buscar fama y fortuna por mis propios méritos y no sólo por herencia, quiero demostrar lo que valgo, además la idea de ser rey no me terminaba de agradar del todo._

_Tú siempre me dijiste que te tuviera confianza, pero tú no me tuviste a mí, tú siempre me hablaste sobre lo malas que eran las mentiras, pero no fuiste sincera conmigo, impones tus reglas, pero tú no tienes que seguirlas, así que me voy, sé que ustedes estarán mejor sin el hijo ilegitimo que ni siquiera planeaban tener._

_No me busquen, porque no voy a regresar nunca._

_Andy_

Al ver que esta nota no arrojaba ninguna pista, la reina pasó a la otra_._

_Oppker:_

_Me imagino que tú sabías la verdad sobre mi papá, pero nunca me la dijiste, aunque no te culpo, seguramente mamá o tu hermano te lo prohibieron, siempre te consideré un buen amigo y espero me perdones por no continuar con el entrenamiento, pero debo buscar mi destino por otros lugares lejos de la traición y la mentira por parte de personas en quienes confiaba con mi vida._

_Tal vez en el futuro nos volvamos a ver._

_Andy_

"¡Anna!" Gritó Elsa corriendo hacia las habitaciones de su hermana.

"¡Elsa!" respondió Anna saliendo de su recámara y corriendo a su encuentre "¿Qué tienes?"

"Es Andy"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Huyó"

"¿Qué?"

"Encontré esta nota donde dice que se va porque le mentimos y que no volverá nunca"

"Oh no"

"¿Qué he hecho? Por mi culpa mi hijo se ha ido y no quiere volverme a ver"

"No, esto no fue tu culpa, son sólo cosas que pasan, ya verás que todo estará bien"

"Tenemos que encontrarlo, es sólo un niño y podría pasarle algo"

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Hans mientras él y su esposa se acercaban por el alboroto.

"Andy se ha escapado" Respondió Elsa

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Hans.

"No puede ser" Exclamó Liv.

"Se molestó tanto porque no le dijimos la verdad, que se ha ido" Dijo Anna.

"Quizá aún esté en el castillo, tal vez sólo quiere darnos un buen susto" Opinó Hans.

Momentos después todos en el castillo buscaban a Andy, aunque cierta empleada del palacio buscaba también a alguien más.

"¿Han visto a mi hija?" Preguntaba la señora Mildri, madre de Birgit a los demás empleados, a lo que todos respondían negativamente. "Reina Elsa, mi hija tampoco aparece"

"Entonces se fue con Andy ¿Pero a dónde irían?" Respondió la reina.

"Majestad encontramos algo" Dijo un guardia del palacio interrumpiendo.

Al salir a la explanada del castillo vieron la escalera de hielo por la que Andy subió.

"Eso acaba nuestra esperanza de que estuviera aún dentro del castillo" Dijo Anna a su hermana.

"Muy bien, el príncipe Andy y Birgit están desaparecidos, necesito voluntarios para ir a buscarlos" Dijo Hans y al instante varios hombres de ofrecieron para ayudarle.

"Separémonos" Dijo Elsa "Hans buscará en las cercanías de la ciudad, Kristoff en los bosques, Anna, tú y las niñas irán al valle de las rocas, Olaf y Susy, busquen en la ciudad, sobre todo en los lugares que frecuenta Andy, interroguen a sus amigos, yo iré a la montaña del Norte"

"¿Qué hay de mí? También quiero ayudar" Dijo Liv.

"No, a ti te necesito en Arendelle, te dejo a cargo de mi reino, sé qué harás un buen trabajo, igual que la ultima vez"

"Claro, tú puedes irte tranquila"

"Si Andy regresa, no dudes en avisarnos con los comunicadores mágicos, y asegúrate que tu madre salga ya de mi país"

"Con mucho gusto, de hecho iré a decirle unas cuantas palabras"

"Es como una especie de deja vú" Dijo Susy a Elsa "Una discusión familiar, se descubre un gran secreto que permaneció oculto por años, seguido de una huida, definitivamente es tu hijo"

"Ahora no Sussy" Respondió la reina con tristeza.

"Oye, yo sólo estaba tratando de….ya me callo, vamos Olaf, tenemos que buscar a Andy"

"Voy volando" Dijo el muñequito mientras ambos corrían.

"Mire lo que ha hecho" Dijo la señora Mildri "Si le hubiera dicho la verdad a su hijo, ahora mi hija no estaría perdida también ¿Ya ve lo que ocasionan sus secretos y mentiras?"

"Oiga ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle a la reina de esa forma?" Exclamó Anna furiosa.

"No Anna, déjala, tiene razón, todo es mi culpa"

"Claro que no lo es"

"De hecho de no ser por usted, ni lo del invierno eterno ni nada de esto hubieran pasado"

"Ya basta, ustedes sólo critican a mi hermana sin ponerse en su lugar, ella hace lo que puede, no tienen idea de lo mucho que ella ha sufrido"

"Yo también he sufrido bastante, primero perdí a mi marido, ahora mi hija"

"No diga eso, lo más probable es que tanto su hija como mi hijo están bien y los encontraremos"

"Pero no gracias a usted, lo único que usted y toda su familia hace es mentir y atraer desgracias"

"Si mi hermana tuvo que ocultarle ciertas cosas a Andy, porque ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hijo que su padre estaba casado con alguien más y que nunca iban a ser una familia feliz? Usted está muy preocupada porque se extravió su hija, pues también mi sobrino está perdido"

"Sólo que no es por mi culpa que ambos estén perdidos"

"Le doy mi palabra de que los encontraremos, lo prometo, pero por ahora debemos darnos prisa en buscarlos" le dice Elsa a la angustiada mujer

"Reina Elsa" le dice Gerda "Kai y yo buscaremos en la Villa del príncipe Hans, ya ve que le encanta pasar tiempo allá"

"Es buena idea, vayan"

Más tarde, la Reina Astrid quien estaba encerrada en su cuarto, notó todo el alboroto que había afuera.

"¿Qué pasa hija?" preguntó Astrid saliendo de su habitación "¿Por qué todos andan corriendo?"

"Andy se fue del castillo"

"Oh no, eso es terrible. En serio que ese niño está haciendo el asunto demasiado grande"

"Mejor cierra la boca, después de lo que ocasionaste no tienes derecho de opinar en el asunto"

"Pero si ya dije que lo siento y que estoy muy arrepentida"

"Entonces demuéstralo y ayúdanos a encontrarlo"

"Muy bien ¿a dónde crees que haya podido ir?"

"Vamos a ir a todos los lugares que suele frecuentar"

"¿Y esos serian?"

"Elsa irá a la montaña del norte, Kai y Gerda irán a la villa, Anna ira al valle, Kristoff buscará en el bosque, Hans en las fronteras"

"Oye hija ¿y la reina cómo está?"

"¿Desde cuándo te interesa?"

"Desde que comprendí lo equivocada que estaba sobre ellos, por favor dime ¿Cómo se encuentra esa mujer?"

"Muy mal o ¿Cómo te sentirías sabiendo que alguno de tus hijos a esa edad se hubiera ido de la casa?"

"Estaría desesperada, buscándolo por todas partes"

"Pues lo mismo está haciendo ella y yo voy a ayudarle, ya no me importa lo que tú opines al respecto"

"Lo que opino es que estás haciendo lo correcto"

"Vaya, por fin te das cuenta de que no en todo puedes tener la razón"

"Soy humana como todos y cometo errores"

"Entonces corrígelos, por cierto, Elsa quiere que salgas de su reino de inmediato, no quería que te enteraras de esta forma, pero considerando que a ti no te importó decirle la verdad a Andy del modo en que se la dijiste, a mí tampoco me importa ya cómo recibas la noticia"

Y entregándole el documento firmado por la reina, la princesa salió a la explanada del castillo para reunirse con los demás.

"¿Qué clase de monstruo fui? Elsa tenía razón, ya ni siquiera mis hijos o mi esposo me soportan, tal vez es por eso que yo la odiaba, ella tenía lo que yo no, una familia que la ama, unos súbditos felices y leales, pero a la vez tenemos mucho en común, a ambas nos importan mucho nuestros seres queridos y haríamos cualquier cosa por ellos, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para traer a ese niño de vuelta y decirles lo arrepentida que estoy" Pensó la mujer sentándose en la cama.

Afuera, en los establos.

"Anna, necesito que entregues esta carta a Oppker" le dice Elsa entregándole la carta que dejó Andy

"¿El troll rebelde? ¿Y para qué?"

"Sólo llévala por favor"

"Claro, cuenta conmigo" le dice la pelirroja montando su caballo

"Y otra cosa, Anna siempre has sido una hermana maravillosa"

"Lo soy y lo sé"

"Pero también muy curiosa, por lo que te pido que no vayas a espiar el contenido de esa carta, por favor"

"Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo es una carta que un niño de 12 años escribió para un troll"

"¿Así o más extraño el comentario?" les dice Hans en broma mientras alista a su caballo

"Puede que no sea malo, pero por favor no lo hagas, este es un asunto entre ellos dos y tú no debes de entrometerte" agrega la reina

"¿Otra vez con secretos?" pregunta su hermana un tanto indignada

"¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿O es demasiado pedir?"

"Está bien, tampoco te enfades, no abriré la carta por nada del mundo, pero sólo dime ¿Tú ya la leíste?"

"Si, desde que la encontré"

"Y me llamas a mí curiosa"

"Sólo quería ver si contenía alguna pista sobre donde pudo haber ido, te veo luego Anna" le dice la reina a su hermana mientras esta se aleja

"Oye Elsa no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber si sabes montar o no, pero te conseguí un caballo que te llevará a la montaña" le dice el sureño mientras se acerca con un caballo completamente blanco

"En realidad no sé montar Hans, nunca antes tuve que hacerlo, así que no aprendí, usualmente viajo en carruaje, pero descuida, no lo necesito para llegar a la cima de la montaña, es decir, ya lo hice una vez"

"De hecho si lo necesitarás, ya que en esta ocasión el tiempo es lo que cuenta y no podemos perderlo"

"Bueno, durante la guerra contra el rey Dark monté en Sven y si supe dirigirlo para que me llevara hasta allá, así que supongo que en esta ocasión puedo hacerlo también"

"Entonces dale a Sven" le dice Hans a Kristoff "Enseñarle a montar en caballo tomaría mucho tiempo"

"De acuerdo, yo usaré el caballo" le dice el rubio entregándole su fiel amigo a su cuñada.

"Volveré lo antes posible" les dice la reina montándose en Sven con ayuda del Capitán Escarcha.

"Yo iré también con usted reina de mis sueños, quiero ayudar a encontrar a nuestro hijo" le dice el soldado de nieve montándose detrás de ella

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron Hans y Elsa al mismo tiempo

"Es decir al hijo de ustedes" Se justificó rápido el Capitán Escarcha nerviosamente.

"No capitán, a usted lo necesito aquí, buscará a Andy en las cercanías"

"¿Qué no le parece suficiente que ya lo busquen aquí su cuñado, todos los sirvientes, mis hermanos de nieve y demás ciudadanos?"

"En realidad no, Andy es muy importante para mí y quiero que aparezca pronto"

"También lo es para mí, por eso voy con usted y no hay pero que valga"

"Ya qué. Regresaremos pronto" y diciendo esto la reina y el capitán se alejan también

"Ten mucho cuidado amor" le dice Liv a su esposo "Y que encuentres a Andy sano y salvo"

"Dios quiera que si y quiera también que Andy pueda perdonarnos"

Luego de besar a su esposa el decimo tercer príncipe salió del castillo.

"Mami ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos se van? ¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunta Helenita

"Me temo que si muñequita"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Andy se peleó con su mamá ayer y se quedó muy enojado, tanto que hasta se fue de aquí y no lo hemos encontrado, es por eso que todos se van para buscarlo"

"Yo también quiero buscarlo"

"Lo sé, tú conoces bien a Andy, ¿sabes de algún lugar secreto que los demás no conozcan donde pudiera haberse ido?"

"Pues en realidad no, creo que no lo conozco tan bien, porque no sé cuál sea su lugar secreto"

"No te preocupes mi amor, vamos a encontrarlo"

"¿Andy está enojado con su mamá entonces?"

"Por desgracia así es"

"Pues ¿qué le hizo?"

"Le guardó un secreto muy importante durante mucho tiempo"

"¿Cuál secreto?"

"No le dijo quien era su papá"

"¿Andy ya lo sabe?"

"Si ¿Y quién es?"

"Ya te lo explicaré a su tiempo"

"Pero Andy siempre quería saber quién era ¿Por qué se enojó entonces ahora que al fin sabe?"

"Porque su mamá no se lo dijo antes"

"Pobrecito, ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan molesto el día de ayer y no quiso jugar conmigo"

"Si, estaba muy lastimado por la mentira de su mamá, pero te aseguro que él te quiere mucho"

"Y ahora está perdido y solo"

"Pero esperemos que sólo sea por unos días, estoy segura de que se le pasa el coraje y vuelve con nosotros"

"Pero ¿y si no?"

"Si no vuelve entonces lo encontraremos pronto"

"Y entonces ¿Por qué nos quedamos aquí como si nada? Andy nos necesita y tenemos que encontrarlo"

"Y lo haremos, pero Elsa nos ha encargado su reino y debemos cuidarlo muy bien"

"¿Eres la reina en su lugar?"

"Soy la princesa al mando, la reina sigue siendo ella"

"¿Y yo puedo dar ordenes también?"

"¿Qué quieres ordenar?"

"Que todos busquen a Andy, por todas partes, hasta debajo de las piedras"

"Te aseguro que ya lo están buscando muy bien" le dice tomándola en sus brazos

"Quiero que aparezca mami, no pudimos reconciliarnos y eso me da mucha tristeza" dice la niña con lágrimas en los ojos

"Ya verás que aparece, Andy siempre regresa"

"¿Qué es esto que tienes aquí?" dice la niña tomando el comunicador mágico "Me parece muy familiar, creo que ya había visto uno antes. Claro, cuando fuimos por Andy a la isla Elsa traía uno igualito y habló con mi papá aunque él en realidad no estaba ahí"

"Si, para eso sirven, para hablar a distancia con otra persona que tenga uno igual"

"Entonces usémoslo para hablarle a Andy"

"No funcionaría cielo, Andy no se llevó el suyo"

"Eso significa que no quiere que lo encontremos, se ha ido para siempre" dice la niña llorando más que antes

"No, estoy segura de que sólo es un berrinchito, ya verás como se le pasa y vuelve con nosotros"

"Ojalá que si"

No lejos de ahí la reina Astrid observaba el sufrimiento de su nieta y la desesperación con que la familia real buscaba a Andy.

"Dios mio, pero ¿Qué fue lo que hice? No puedo creer que estaba tan ciega como para no ver lo que ese niño significa para todos, hasta para mi propia familia. He arruinado todo y ahora debo redimirme al respecto"

Mientras a gran distancia de ahí, en el barco, Andy comienza a pasar incomodidades de viajar en la sección de carga.

"Uf, ¿Cómo se supone que vaya al baño?" Se quejó Andy retorciéndose y al ver que no había moros por la costa subió a la cubierta. "Creo que no tendré más remedio que hacer en el mar, espero que no me descubran" Pensó el joven príncipe mientras se escabullía a la popa del barco y comenzaba a orinar "Oh, qué alivio, y no mira nadie, je je je, espero que el dios Neptuno no se enoje de que use su reino como mi sanitario personal, ahora debo volver a mi escondite"

Y diciendo esto Andy caminó de regreso al sótano del barco, cuando chocó con alguien.

"Lo siento, no quise colarme en su barco" dice el niño muy asustado

"Por favor no me mate" Dijo la otra voz asustada, la cual le pareció muy familiar.

"¿Eh? ¿Birgit? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Andy? fiu que alivio. Te seguí"

"¿Cómo me descubriste?"

"Porque hiciste ruido en mi ventana cuando bajaste por tu soga de sábanas"

"Creí que había sido muy sigiloso"

"Ya ves que no, entonces decidí venir a cuidarte la espalda"

"Gracias pero puedo cuidarme solo"

"Eso no es cierto, siempre te estás metiendo en problemas"

"Lo sé, por eso hui, para escapar de los problemas, pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué no me delataste?"

"No quise meterte en más líos, así que decidí acompañarte y convencerte de regresar"

"Supongo que ya es tarde para evitar un castigo, a esta hora todos en casa han de haber notado que no estoy, además no voy a regresar, pero tú por otro lado, debes volver a Arendelle que es donde perteneces"

"Al igual que tú"

"No, yo ya no pertenezco ahí, por eso hui, para buscar mi lugar en el mundo"

"Pero haces mucha falta en casa"

"Oh nadie me necesita"

"Claro que sí, eres el futuro rey"

"Tal vez lo era, pero ya no más, quiero ser independiente, vivir mi vida, valerme por mí mismo"

"Eso no tiene mucho sentido que digamos, tengo otra idea, vayamos con el Capitán del barco y digámosle la verdad, estoy segura de que nos llevará de vuelta a casa"

"¿Estás loca? ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hacen a los polizones? Nos encerrarán en el calabozo, nos azotarán, nos pondrán a limpiar la cubierta, y si todo eso fuera poco nos llevarán a Cuba donde pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas trabajando en los campos de azúcar"

"Por eso digo que no le decimos nada al Capitán del barco"

"Escucha, tengo un mejor plan, llegamos a… donde sea que se dirija este barco, yo me quedo ahí y tú te cuelas en otro barco que vaya de regreso hacia Arendelle"

"¿Y tú no piensas volver nunca?"

"Tal vez algún día, cuando ya sea todo un hombre y sea además rico y poderoso"

La niña sólo puso los ojos en blanco al notar la terquedad de su amigo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó Andy.

"Sí, un poco"

"Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, permíteme presentarte, tu almuerzo" Dijo Andy lanzando una pequeña cuchilla de hielo y cortando un gran trozo de salchicha, después procedió a encender una pequeña vela que colocó sobre una caja de madera improvisando una mesa. "La cena está servida"

Ambos comenzaron a comer sumidos en sus pensamientos, Andy se preguntaba a donde se dirigiría esa buque y que destino le aguardaba, su amiga, por su parte estaba preocupada por su mamá, seguramente la buena mujer ya había notado que la niña no estaba y debía estar muy angustiada, pero por otro lado, a pesar de todo, esa cena a la luz de las velas con Andy, le parecía muy romántico, ciertamente el chico era muy atractivo con ese cabello rubio y ojos verdes, además era valiente, decidido y optimista.

Mientras de nuevo en Arendelle, Olaf hacía cárteles, los cuales colocarían en todo poste y árbol que vieran.

"¿Ya están listos los letreros?"

"Listísimos"

"Déjame echarles un vistazo" dijo Susy sin poder ocultar su desagrado

El Andy dibujado por Olaf, parecía más bien hecho por un niño de 4 años, el cartel contenía muchas faltas de ortografía y decía así _Buscamos a nuestro amigo _Señas particulares: _Le gusta el chocolate_ Estatura: _Más alto que yo. _

"Oh, son un asco, si quieres que algo se haga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo" dijo la muñequita gruñona mientras tomaba lápiz y papel "Espero que los demás estén teniendo mejor suerte"

En el valle de los trolls Anna llegaba con su familia política.

"Grand Pabbie, Bulda, Clift, soy yo Anna"

"¡Anna llegó!"

"¡Y trajo a las niñas!"

Kristy y Elli corrieron a abrazar a sus parientes trolls mientras Anna hablaba con Pabbie.

"Andy ¿Está aquí?"

"No, no lo hemos visto desde hace varios días ¿Hay algún problema?"

"Andy huyó de casa cuando se enteró que Hans era su padre"

"¿Qué? ¿Andy está perdido?" preguntó Oppker

"Temo que sí, pero dejó esta carta para ti"

El troll leyó la carta entristeciéndose profundamente.

"Con razón sentí un desequilibrio en la magia"

"¿Espera qué?"

"Tuve un mal presentimiento"

"¿Pueden ayudarnos a encontrarlo?"

"Lo intentaremos" dijo Pabbie acercándose a su caldero,

De este comenzó a salir humo, el cual comenzó a tomar diversas formas, pero ninguna coincidía con Andy, al cabo de varios intentos por fin habló el viejo troll.

"Lo siento querida, pero creo que el niño ha ido más allá de nuestra visión"

"No lo entiendo, la otra vez cuando naufragó en la isla lo encontraron"

"Eso fue diferente, la reina sabía el lugar exacto del naufragio, que era un sitio muy cercano aquí"

"Pero esta vez no tenemos idea ni siquiera de donde buscar, podría estar a kilómetros de aquí y nuestro detector de magia no tiene tanto alcance"

"¿Entonces Andy no está en el pueblo?"

"Al parecer ni siquiera está en el pais"

"Oh no, tenía la esperanza de que lo encontráramos"

"Pero puedo decirte que Andy está vivo y bien, puedo sentirlo"

"¿Pueden venir con nosotros para mantenernos informados de que Andy siga estando bien en el futuro?"

"Recuerda que va contra las reglas mostrarnos ante las demás personas"

"Tengo una idea, finjan ser rocas y en algún lugar escondido del castillo toman su forma de trolls"

"Muy bien, pero sólo porque es una causa de fuerza mayor"

No muy lejos de ahí en la montaña del norte, la reina acompañada del Capitán Escarcha llegaban a la montaña del norte, la reina iba angustiada buscando a su hijo por todas partes, pero al Capitán parecía molestarlo algo más.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ya no puedo contenerme más!" Gritó el soldado de nieve de improviso asustando a la reina y ocasionando que ésta congelara todo a su alrededor.

"Capitán ¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Es cierto que el soldado Anders es hijo de Hans?"

"Veo que a todo mundo lo trae vuelto loco ese tema, pero la respuesta es sí Capitán, es hijo de él"

"Oh cruel destino, vida no me des pena inmerecida"

"No es para tanto Capitán"

"¿Qué no es para tanto? La mujer de mis sueños estuvo ya enamorada de alguien más"

"En primera, yo no soy la mujer de sus sueños y en segundo lugar ¿Cómo creía entonces que tuve un hijo?"

"No lo sé, la cigüeña, el campo de coles"

"Capitán no sea infantil"

"No sé con exactitud como nacen los bebés humanos"

"Supongo que no hay necesidad de explicarle, pues es algo que no tiene por qué preocuparle, ya que es un muñeco de nieve y no se verá nunca en una situación así"

"Si usted lo dice, aunque hay algo que no entiendo ¿Y por qué permitió que Hans se casara con Liv?"

"Disculpe Capitán pero eso no es asunto suyo"

"Claro que es mi asunto y después de todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos, creo que merezco una explicación"

"¿De qué habla? Nosotros no hemos pasado por casi nada juntos"

"No desvalorice nuestra relación"

"No tenemos ninguna relación capitán, eso es cosa de su imaginación solamente"

"Me rompe mi corazón de nieve"

"Capitán no diga eso, somos buenos amigos, pero sólo eso"

"Ah, ya sé, es porque yo no soy como ese tal príncipe pelo perfecto Hans, después de todo yo no pertenezco a la realeza y soy un simple capitán mientras que él es un almirante ¿no es así?"

"Usted es un buen hombre capitán, es valiente y muy leal, pero es un muñeco de nieve, es por eso que lo nuestro no funcionaria"

"¿Y cómo puede saberlo si nunca le ha dado una oportunidad a lo nuestro?"

"Usted es un gran amigo capitán y de hecho eso es lo que necesito, incluso por encima de un pretendiente"

"¿Entonces soy su amigo y su buen amigo?"

"Así es"

"Bueno, al menos eso ya es algo"

"Pero no hay que salirnos del tema capitán, hemos llegado al lugar"

"¿Qué es esta maravilla que tengo frente a mis ojos?"

"Un castillo de hielo que construí hace ya más de una década atrás"

"Es hermoso y el puente es bellísimo también"

"Gracias, hasta ese día, no sabía de lo que era capaz" Dijo la reina mientras cruzaban el puente y recordaba el día que construyó aquel palacio, realmente aquella sensación de libertad y felicidad eran inigualables.

Luego de cruzar el puente ambos entran en el castillo.

"¿Andy? ¿Andy? ¿Estás aquí? Soy yo, mamá" No hubo respuesta, por lo que comenzaron a explorar el castillo buscando al niño, en cierto modo comprendía a Andy, es decir, ella también había huido en su momento, sabía por experiencia lo que era querer mantener distancia de los problemas y ser libre.

Realmente Andy le había hecho algunas mejoras y reparaciones al castillo y lo había devuelto a su esplendor, además de convertirlo en su guarida secreta, había reconstruido el candelabro, aunque ese lugar era mágico y le traía agradables recuerdos, también le traía amargos recuerdos, como cuando le congeló el corazón a su hermana, o cuando los guardias de Weselton casi la matan, o ella casi se volvía asesina, también en ese exacto lugar fue que quedó inconsciente y a merced de Hans y sus deseos de venganza, y lo peor de todo, justo ahí fue que Aksel estuvo a punto de matar a Andy frente a sus ojos, cuando Hans llegó en el momento exacto para impedirlo.

"Parece que no está aquí" Dijo el Capitán bajando por las escaleras y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Entonces debemos volver al castillo Capitán, tal vez los demás hayan tenido mejor suerte"

El soldado de nieve asintió y ambos emprendieron el regreso.

"Oh Andy ¿dónde estás? Si tan sólo pudieras perdonarme"

En las fronteras, Hans encontró huellas.

"Parecen ser huellas pequeñas, de un niño" Dijo uno de los soldados

"Entonces vamos en la dirección correcta"

Avanzaron por el sendero y llegaron a un muelle, siguieron el rastro hasta el atracadero.

"Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero ¿De casualidad vio a un niño por aquí?" Preguntó Hans al tabernero.

"No Señor, aquí respetamos las leyes de no servir alcohol a menores"

"Se trata de mi hijo, huyó de casa y lo estamos buscando por todas partes, es como de esta estatura, tiene 12 años, cabello rubio casi blanco, ojos verdes y pecoso"

"Hum, lo siento, pero no he visto a nadie con esas características"

Hans y los soldados interrogaron a algunos de los trabajadores del atracadero y algunos marineros que estaban en el lugar, pero todos respondieron que no habían visto al niño.

"Señor" Dijo uno de los soldados "Al parecer las huellas se detienen aquí, justo en la orilla del muelle"

"No puede ser, eso significa que subió a un barco" Dijo Hans dejándose caer de rodillas desesperado.

"Si dejó el país será como buscar una aguja en un pajar" Dijo otro de los hombres.

Por unos instantes Hans permaneció inmóvil mirando hacía el horizonte, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto surgió una idea.

"No todo está perdido, nadie puede dejar Arendelle sin orden de la reina, buscaremos la bitácora de los barcos que partieron el día de hoy"

"Esa es una gran idea"

"Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a mi hijo"

Al caer la noche, los grupos de búsqueda regresaron con las manos vacías.

"No encontré nada, busqué por todas partes, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra" Dijo Kristoff.

"Tampoco nosotros tuvimos suerte" Dijo Susy.

"Y eso que pegamos todos los letreros" Agregó Olaf.

"Tampoco encontramos nada" Dijo el Capitán "No puedo creer que el soldado Anders desertara de esa forma"

"¡Kai, Gerda! Díganme que traen buenas noticias" Dijo la reina acercándose a ellos.

"Ojalá fuera así Majestad" Dijo Gerda

"Pero desafortunadamente no encontramos nada durante la búsqueda en la villa" Agregó Kai.

La reina suspiró con tristeza, pero luego algo llamó su atención.

"Anna ¿Qué llevas ahí?" Preguntó Elsa al ver a su hermana empujando una carreta con un par de grandes rocas.

"Trolls" Le respondió la pelirroja en secreto.

"¿Trolls?"

"Sí, no pueden ayudarnos a encontrar a Andy pero pueden advertirnos si está en peligro"

Ambas condujeron a los huéspedes trolls a las habitaciones de la reina, donde los ocultaron.

"Andy sigue a salvo, pero a cada segundo se aleja más y más" dijo Pabbie.

"Oh no, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" Se quejó la reina.

"No fue su culpa Majestad, todo fue decisión del niño de principio a fin, le he dicho que debe dominar la ira y controlar sus emociones, pero al parecer le cuesta más trabajo del que había previsto"

"Sé lo que me dijeron hace años, la ira será el enemigo de Andy, por eso pensé que lo mejor era ocultarle ciertas cosas que podrían hacerlo enojar, no quería alterar su estado emocional y que con sus poderes lastimara a alguien, no quería que sufriera como sufrí yo, pero al final terminé cometiendo los mismos errores que mis padres"

"¡Elsa!" Gritó Hans desde afuera.

"Hans, ¿Encontraste algo?" Preguntó la reina saliendo.

"Sí, pero no son noticias alentadoras"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Seguimos el rastro de Andy hasta un atracadero, al parecer subió a un barco y partió hacia otro país"

"Oh no, nunca lo encontraremos entonces"

"Se me ocurrió una idea, déjame ver los registros de los buques que autorizaste para partir hoy"

"Oh, ya sé lo que pretendes" Dijo la reina tomando unas hojas de su escritorio y entregándoselas.

"Veamos" Dijo el pelirrojo leyendo los reportes "España, Italia, América, Brasil, Japón, Inglaterra"

"Son demasiados"

"Guiaré una expedición a Japón, Kristoff que vaya a América, Anna a Brasil, capitán vaya a España, Liv a Italia"

"Entonces a Inglaterra iré yo" dijo Elsa

"No, tú eres la reina, no puedes dejar el reino"

"Mi hijo me necesita, debo ir con él"

"También tu gente te necesita y estos viajes podrían durar muchas semanas"

"Entonces ¿Quién irá a Inglaterra?"

"Si me lo permiten, yo quisiera dirigir esa expedición" dijo la reina Astrid entrando al lugar

"¿Usted? Creí que ya nos había librado de su odiosa presencia y que había vuelto a su reino" le dice Elsa

"Permítanme redimirme aceptando mis servicios, ahora que he reflexionado yo también quiero encontrar a Andy, jamás me lo perdonaría si algo malo le sucede o si nunca aparece"

"Eso debió pensarlo antes de abrir su enorme bocota" le dice su yerno

"Escuchen por favor, puedo serles más útil como aliada que como enemiga, tengo buenos tratos con la realeza de Inglaterra y conozco sus calles bien, puesto que pase allá unos años de mi juventud"

"Si, cuando se comprometió con Weselton" le dice el sureño

"Mi madre tiene razón Elsa, ella podría viajar a Inglaterra" Intervino Liv

"¿Para qué? ¿Para asegurarse de que mi hijo nunca vuelva a casa?"

"Le aseguro que son sinceras mis palabras majestad, quiero redimirme por todo lo malo que he hecho, espero que acepte mis disculpas y me permita ayudar en esta búsqueda"

"No sé si confiar en sus palabras"

"Elsa te aseguro que mi madre dice la verdad, dale una oportunidad, por favor"

"Debo estar totalmente desesperada, está bien, la reina Astrid irá a Inglaterra"

"No se arrepentirá majestad"

"Está decidido" agrego Hans "Partiremos mañana a primera hora"

Sin saber todo lo que sucede en casa, por la noche, Andy y Birgit se preparaban para dormir preparando una cama en un rincón de la bodega y abrigándose bien.

"Buenas noches Andy"

"Buenas noches, que aparezcan pulgas en tus sueños"

"¿Gracias? También en los tuyos, je je je"

"Je je je Descansa"

Y ambos se quedaron dormidos. En Arendelle todos se preparan para los largos viajes que los esperan.

"Tu amiga fue muy amable al perdonarme hija" le dice Astrid a Liv

"Si, espero que lo valores y que no hagas que se arrepienta"

"Te aseguro que esta vez si haré las cosas de la forma correcta"

"Me alegra oírlo. Por cierto, tengo un regalo para ti"

"¿Un regalo? Oh hija, me alegra ver que ya nos estamos reconciliando"

"Aquí tienes" le dice entregándole un comunicador mágico

"Pero que hermosas conchas hija, me gustan muchísimo"

"Me alegra que te gusten, pero hay algo que debes saber sobre ellas"

"¿Y qué es?"

"Te lo mostraré, sólo no entres en pánico"

Su madre la vio muy extrañada mientras la princesa tomaba el comunicador en sus manos y lo abría.

"Muéstrame a Hans"

Un instante después, la imagen del sureño aparecía frente a ellas.

"Amor ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"Hola amor, sólo estaba mostrándole a mi madre el comunicador mágico"

"Muy bien, me alegra que esté ayudándonos"

La princesa miró a su madre que permanecía atónita y a punto de caer desmayada.

"No entres en pánico"

"No, no hay pánico, no hay razón, me agrada la brujería como a todo el mundo ¿Y hace cuanto que tienes estas cosas?"

"Desde hace como tres años, pero no lo veas como brujería sino como algo muy útil, la magia tiene su lado positivo, recuerda la pócima de aquella gitana que nos salvó la vida a Helena y a mí"

"Cierto"

"Los comunicadores los usaremos para avisarnos unos a otros sobre los avances de la búsqueda, sin ellos las cartas tardarían semanas en llegar. Bien, me voy a dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy pesado"

"Buenas noches hija"

"Buenas noches mamá"

Y diciendo esto la princesa volvió a su habitación donde su hija la esperaba ya empijamada.

"Mami ¿no apareció Andy?" Preguntó la niña llorosa.

"No hijita"

"Eso es terrible ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" dice la niña mientras gruesas lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

"Vamos a buscarlo hasta que lo encontremos mi cielo"

"Andy es mi mejor amigo y el pobrecito está solito, perdido"

"Lo sé, es horrible todo esto"

"Quisiera que sólo fuera una pesadilla"

"Ya no llores muñequita

_Como me apena el verte llorar _

_Toma mi mano siéntela _

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa _

_No llores mas aquí estoy _

_Para alguien tan pequeño pareces tan fuerte_

_Mis brazos te mantendrán a salvo y caliente_

_Estos lazos que nos unen, no se pueden romper_

_Estaré aquí no llores._

_En mi corazón tú vivirás_

_Desde hoy será y para siempre amor_

_En mi corazón no importa que dirán_

_Dentro de mí estarás siempre"_

Y con esta dulce canción la niña se quedó profundamente dormida. En ese momento el sureño entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama cobijando a la niña, sin saber que desde una distancia prudente, desde la puerta entre abierta, Elsa los observaba arropar a su niña y se entristecía de recordar que ella no tenía a su amado hijo a su lado. Al mirar el pasillo vinieron a su mente recuerdos de cuando era un bebé y apenas aprendía a caminar.

_"Andy, ven con mamá hijto, ven, mamá te va a dar un gran abrazo y un beso" Dijo la reina extendiendo sus brazos._

_El pequeño príncipe dejaba de llorar y continuaba avanzando, y se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre, la cual lo cubría de besos mientras le decía lo orgullosa que estaba de él._

Suspirando la reina caminó hacia su habitación.

Al día siguiente todos se preparaban para partir, los barcos eran cargados con provisiones y se juntaba tripulación para dirigir a cada uno.

"Elsa ¿se puede?" Preguntó la muñequita tocando a la puerta.

"Pásate Susy"

"O te cambiaste muy rápido y tendiste tu cama en un santiamén o ni siquiera pudiste dormir anoche"

"Más bien fue lo segundo"

"No estés así amiga, ya verás que ese niño aparece en cualquier momento"

"Me preocupa el cómo estará, pero sobre todo me lastima que de seguro en este mismo instante está pensando lo peor de mí"

"Puede que sea para bien esta separación"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" le pregunta la reina algo molesta

"No te enfades, yo sólo digo que quizás teniendo un momento para valerse por sí mismo Andy reflexione y cambie su modo de pensar, así valorara todo lo que haces por él, sobre todo porque muy probablemente vaya a batallar y sufrir en estos días"

"Esperemos que no sufra demasiado"

"Lo que trato de decirte es que todo pasa por algo"

"Sigo creyendo que debí haber tenido esa conversación con Andy desde hace años, pero como siempre me ganó el miedo a cómo se iba a sentir y fue por eso que nunca se lo dije"

"Y a él como siempre le ganó el enojo y la frustración y no pudo esperar a oír explicaciones"

"Así ha sido siempre ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?"

"Pues yo le pondría una buena tunda en cuanto lo tuviera en frente, por hacerme pasar por semejante angustia"

"Los golpes no sirven de nada Susy"

"Pero ayudan bastante"

"Veo que no tienes remedio, ustedes siempre me levantan el ánimo con sus ocurrencias, será mejor que me prepare, hay que despedirnos a los demás"

"Oye ¿quieres que Olaf y yo nos quedemos contigo a hacerte compañía? ¿O prefieres que vayamos con alguna expedición?"

"Vayan con ellos, tú Susy ve con el capitán a España"

"¿Y Olaf?"

"Que él vaya a Inglaterra con la reina Astrid"

"¿Segura? Ya sabes que puede ser muy enfadoso e irritante en ocasiones"

"Precisamente, quiero que esa mujer tenga un mal viaje"

"Ay amiga, no dejas pasar nada por alto, je je je. Se lo diré de inmediato y en un momento estaremos listos"

Un momento después de que la muñequita saliera de la habitación de la reina, se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Hola Elsa" dijo la pequeña Helena entrando en la habitación con sus dos mascotas "¿Qué crees? Mi mamá me va a llevar a Italia con ella"

"Qué bueno, vas a conocer Roma y Venecia y todas esas hermosas ciudades"

"Si, va a ser muy divertido, pero lo malo es que no está Andy y este viaje no va a ser tan divertido sin él"

"Lo sé, es terrible, pero ahora que sabemos dónde puede estar, nada va a evitar que lo traigamos de vuelta"

"¿Tú a dónde vas a ir?"

"Yo no puedo dejar el reino tanto tiempo, mi gente me necesita"

"Entonces ¿puedes cuidar a Rechinidos y Bolita de algodón por mí? Se marean mucho en el barco y te prometo que esta vez no te alergiarán" le dice la niña entregándole a sus dos animalitos

"De acuerdo, yo los cuidaré bien" le dice la reina recibiéndolos

"También quería decirte que no estés triste, Andy es el niño más valiente y listo que conozco y de seguro está muy bien, si no es que ya hasta se hizo riquísimo y famosísimo"

"Gracias por ayudarme a buscarlo Helena"

"Para esos están las amigas"

"Bueno, vamos al muelle, no querrás que te dejen"

"Claro que no, la última en llegar es un huevo podrido"

Las dos salen corriendo de la habitación, a pesar de su angustia, la platinada no pudo evitar distraerse un rato con la simpática niña.

Momentos después en el muelle.

"Entonces me llevaré a Elli conmigo a América" decía Kristoff a su esposa

"Espero que encontremos a Andy pronto, pero el lado bueno de todo esto es que vamos a conocer muchísimos lugares nuevos" decía la niña

"Se cuidan los dos" les dijo Anna

"También tú y Kristy en Brasil"

"Adiós Kristy"

"Adiós Elli"

"Te extrañaré hermana"

"También yo a ti"

"Pero no estés triste mamá te mostrará lugares muy interesantes"

"Lo sé, pero igual no será lo mismo sin ti"

"Descuida, en unas semanas estaremos juntas de nuevo"

"Eso espero"

En otra parte del muelle.

"Adiós reina de mis sueños, le prometo que no descansaré ni me distraeré de mi objetivo ni por un segundo… Uh, pero que rico, llevamos mucha comida suculenta" dijo el soldado de nieve bobeando las cajas que subían al barco

"Gracias capitán, es un alivio contar con un soldado tan preparado como usted" le dice la reina sarcásticamente

"Descuida, yo lo tendré muy bien vigilado" le dice su amiga de nieve "Y alineadito también"

"Elsa, nos vemos luego" le dice Liv

"Te agradezco tanto todo lo que haces por mí"

"No me lo agradezcas, además tú harías lo mismo por mí"

"Que tengan buen viaje"

"Adiosito Elsa" le dice Helena dándole un abrazo

"Cuídate mucho pequeñita y a tu mami cuídala también"

"Claro que si"

"Cuídate tú también Elsa"

Luego de despedirse de su amiga, la princesa y su hija se acercan con el sureño.

"Nunca antes he dirigido una expedición a otro país, acepté la responsabilidad para apoyar a Elsa, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo" le dice Liv a su esposo

"Lo harás muy bien, te conozco y sé que eres muy capaz" le responde el pelirrojo

"Además eres buena dando órdenes mami" agrega su hija

"Las voy a extrañar mucho a las dos" les dice Hans dándoles un abrazo

"Y nosotras a ti" le responde su esposa

"Pero vamos a estar en contacto con nuestra magia ¿recuerdan?" les dice la niña

"Muy cierto y además porque mientras nos queramos no nos vamos a separar ya que _si tú piensas en mí, como yo pienso en ti aun en la distancia estaremos juntos por siempre_"

"Bien dicho" agrego la muñequita de nieve mientras ella y su novio entonaban una canción

_Olaf y Susy: "Juntos por siempre_

_Estaremos en la distancia_

_Pensar uno en el otro_

_Será, juntos por siempre"_

_Hans: "Cuando un padre ama a una hija así"_

_Helena: "Cuando una hija ama a un padre así"_

_Ambos: "No hay montaña que pueda estorbar_

_No hay distancia que pueda separar"_

_Todos: "Juntos por siempre_

_Estaremos en la distancia_

_Pensar uno en el otro_

_Será, juntos por siempre"_

Terminaron cantando todos.

"Muy cierto papi, ya verás cómo voy a pensar en ti todos los días"

"¿Todos?"

"No me va a faltar ni uno solo"

"Que les vaya muy bien"

"A ti también" le dice su esposa y se dan un tierno beso

"Papi, dile a mi mamá que me de permiso de manejar el barco un rato"

"Mejor ¿Qué tal si nos esperamos unos años más?"

"¿Hasta que tenga cuántos?"

"Como 15"

"Bueno, ya esperé hasta hoy"

La familia se separa y cada quien aborda su embarcación.

"¿Tú también vas a pensar en mí Susy?" Dice Olaf a Susy. "¿Estás llorando?"

"¿Yo? Claro que no, me cayó una basurita en el ojo" Dijo la muñequita disimulando.

"Oh, por un instante creí que llorabas por nuestra separación"

"Claro que no, eso sería muy infantil"

"Pensaré en ti siempre"

"También yo en ti" Dijo Susy abrazándolo.

Momentos después la reina de las nieves observaba los barcos alejarse, ciertamente, no podía haber enviado a personas más capaces y en las que confiara más, a excepción de la reina Astrid, quien era la causante de todo esto en primer lugar.

Mientras Andy y su amiga se encontraban aún en la bodega y comenzaban a marearse por el movimiento de las olas.

"Usualmente no me mareo y me encanta viajar en barco, pero creo que no es una muy buena idea viajar con la carga" Dijo Andy.

"Pero somos polizones, no esperabas trato de primera clase ¿o si?"

"Supongo que no je je je"

"Oh oh, alguien viene" Exclamó la niña al oír voces y pasos que se acercaban.

"Maniobras evasivas"

Y entonces Andy saltó a un barril con manzanas y la niña se escondió entre unos costales de patatas.

"Limpia la cubierta, limpia la cubierta" Se quejaba un hombre que traía un trapeador "Estoy harto de limpiar la maldita cubierta" Dijo el hombre acercándose al barril de manzanas y metiendo la mano, entonces Andy le pasó una de las frutas y el hombre la tomó sin percatarse de la presencia del polizón y comenzó a comerse la manzana, una vez que la devoró arrojó los restos hacia los costales y ésta cayó sobre la cabeza de la niña.

"Que asco" Pensó la niña.

"Bien, ahora me voy a limpiar la cubierta" Dijo el hombre subiendo las escaleras "¿Alguien ve lo que estoy haciendo? Estoy limpiando la cubierta" Se oía quejarse al hombre a lo lejos.

"Eso estuvo cerca" Dijo Birgit

"Tú júntate conmigo y verás que nadie nos ganará ¿Sabes? Me alegra que hayas venido, a tu lado ya no me siento solo"

"Para eso somos amigos, aunque sigo pensando que debemos volver a casa"

"Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, un poco de aventura no le cae mal a nadie"

"Seguramente nuestras mamás están preocupadas"

"Pues lo siento, mamá debió pensarlo antes de mentirme"

"No seas malagradecido, ella creyó que era lo mejor"

"¿De parte de quien estás traidora?"

"Digamos que soy neutral"

"Con estos amigos para qué quiero enemigos"

"¿Sabes? Nunca me imaginé que Hans era tu papá"

"Ni yo tampoco"

"Aunque creo que ya te empiezo a encontrar cierto parecido con él"

"¿Tu crees?"

"Sí, las mismas orejas, los mismos ojos, las pecas, incluso algunas expresiones"

"Supongo que sí hay similitudes, debí parecer un completo estúpido con mi teoría de que mi papá era un troll"

"Oye, en ese entonces tenías sólo seis años"

"Lo sé, pero de todos modos fui tan torpe, seguramente mamá mientras pensaba, _Andy es tan tonto e ingenuo, si supiera la verdad, si se diera cuenta del ridículo que está haciendo_"

"Oye, no digas eso, tú mamá sería incapaz de burlarse de ti, ella te quiere mucho y es una de las personas más buenas que conozco"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Si, estoy segura de que sea como sea ella pensó todo el tiempo que esto era por tu bien"

"O quizá más bien era que le daba vergüenza que yo me enterara de la clase de mujer que es"

"Óyeme ¿No estarás pensando mal de tu mamá? ¿O si?"

"Ya no sé qué pensar Birgit, me siento tan dolido"

"Ya no lo estés, yo estoy aquí contigo y estoy segura de que este loco viaje te hará reflexionar bien las cosas"

Luego de algunos días, una mañana el ir y venir de los marineros, hizo que Andy y Birgit se despertaran y se pusieran alerta y prestaran atención a sus comentarios, al parecer habían llegado a tierra.

"Por fin, ya era hora" Dijo Andy poniéndose de pie de un salto.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Debemos esperar un poco y bajar sin que nos vean"

El barco tocó puerto, fue amarrado al muelle y los marineros comenzaron a bajar. Andy y Birgit tomaron su equipaje junto con algunas provisiones y sigilosamente subieron a cubierta, una vez ahí, echaron un vistazo hacia la ciudad, la cual no se apreciaba muy bien, pues era muy temprano y la cubría una espesa niebla, pero conforme los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a bañarla, los niños pudieron apreciar numerosas casas, grandes edificios, un inmenso puente de cantera con arcos, carruajes.

"Wow" Exclamaron ambos

"Que ciudad más grande" Dijo Birgit.

"Sí ¿No te parece genial?"

"Claro que sí, pero presiento que nos meteremos en líos"

"Oh vamos ¿De qué hablas? Sólo hay líos si nos descubren"

"Hey ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Dijo el contra maestre.

"Cómo ahora" Se quejó Andy.

"Avisa al Capitán que tenemos un par de polizones" Dijo el hombre.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Birgit escondida detrás de su amigo, mientras ambos retrocedían.

"Correr"

"¿Qué?"

"Correr" Dijo Andy corriendo seguido de su amiga.

"Oigan Vengan aquí"

Andy corrió a la orilla del barco y se bajó deslizándose por una soga, aterrizando en el muelle de madera, pero su amiga no era tan ágil y además le temía a las alturas, por lo que se detuvo en lugar de saltar, mirando desde arriba a su amigo.

"Ven aquí nena, no tengas miedo" Decía un marinero.

"No les haremos daño" Agregó otro mientras se acercaban y tenía a la niña acorralada.

**LAS CANCIONES MENCIONADAS EN EL FIC NO M PERTENTECEN, LA PRIMERA "EN MI CORAZÓN TÚ VIVIRÁS" PERTENECE A DISNEY Y LA SEGUNDA "JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE" ES OBRA DEL SR. ARMANDO FLORES**.

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO FUERA DE SU AGRADO Y COMO SIEMPRE ME ENCANTA DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO JUAR JUAR JUAR.**

**GRACIAS JOAN POR LA SUGERENCIA DE QUE BIRGIT FUERA CON ANDY, AUNQUE LAS COSAS NO SERÁN DEL TODO COMO SUGERISTE, ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE.**

**Y POR CIERTO ¿CUÁL DE TODAS LAS EXPEDICIONES CREEN QUE SEA LA QUE LOS ENCUENTRE? ¿Y A QUÉ PAÍS HABRÁN LLEGADO ESTE PAR DE LOCOS?**


	3. Chapter 3

Andy corrió a la orilla del barco y se bajó deslizándose por una soga, aterrizando en el muelle de madera, pero su amiga no era tan ágil y además le temía a las alturas, por lo que se detuvo en lugar de saltar, mirando desde arriba a su amigo.

"Ven aquí nena, no tengas miedo" Decía un marinero.

"No les haremos daño" Agregó otro mientras se acercaban y tenía a la niña acorralada.

"Aléjense de ella" " Gritó Andy furioso desde abajo "Salta, yo te atrapo"

Entonces la niña brincó por la borda cayendo en los brazos de su amigo, permaneciendo así unos instantes.

"Hay que correr" Dijo Andy reaccionando por fin y corriendo llevando a la niña de la mano.

"Detengan a esos niños" Gritó uno de los hombres desde el barco.

Varios cargueros y marinos trataron de cerrarles el paso, pero gracias al entrenamiento de los trolls, Andy logró que ambos lograran perder a sus perseguidores, corrieron por el muelle y se internaron por las calles.

"¿Los perdimos?" Preguntó Birgit respirando agitada.

"Creo que sí" Respondió su amigo recobrando el aliento.

"Eso estuvo cerca"

"Y que lo digas"

"Espero que ahora estés convencido de lo tonta que fue tu idea de huir de casa"

"Son pequeños contratiempos, pero ya verás que pronto las cosas estarán a mi favor"

"Si tú lo dices, pero ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?"

"No lo sé, pero pronto lo averiguaremos, anda, vamos"

"¿Quieres regresar con los malosos de allá? Nos atraparan"

"No si somos más listos que ellos, espérame aquí" Dijo Andy avanzando sigilosamente por el muelle y se acercó a un hombre que daba la bienvenida a los visitantes.

"Bienvenido a Londres señor" Oyó decir a ese hombre.

"¿Londres?" Pensó Andy desde detrás de un bote de basura "Genial, aquí es donde vive Victoria, estamos en la corona del imperio británico" Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se reunía con su amiga y le informaba lo que había descubierto "Estamos en Londres"

"¿Estamos en los dominios de tu amiguita?"

"Sí ¿No es eso genial?"

"No te imaginas cuanto" Respondió la niña aparentando "¿Irás a buscarla?"

"Claro que no, no aún ¿Quieres que piensen que soy alguna clase de aprovechado que viaja a un reino lejano sólo para que lo mantengan? No, voy a ganármela, ya verás, en muy poco tiempo tendré una vida próspera y seré digno de ella"

"¿Planeas casarte con ella?"

"Woa, no ahora mismo, a su tiempo, es decir, yo aun soy un niño, pero ojalá las cosas se den de acuerdo a mis planes ¿Te imaginas la cara de mamá cuando vea que llego a ser rey de uno de los reinos más poderosos del mundo y no gracias a ella?"

"Pero creí que no te gustaba la idea de ser rey"

"Y así es, sólo que aquí seré más bien príncipe consorte, lo cual tiene muchas menos responsabilidades pero es igual de importante y de admirado"

"Ahora si creo que perdiste la razón, pero en fin ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Lo primero será devolverte a casa, no quiero que te pase algo malo por mi culpa"

"Yo no me iré sin ti"

"¿Estás loca?"

"Tú te escapaste de casa y viajaste cientos de kilómetros hasta un país extranjero teniendo sólo 12 años de edad ¿Y la loca soy yo?"

"Entiende que yo tengo mis razones"

"Y yo las mías"

"¿Y esas serían?"

"Mi mejor amigo"

Andy sonrió ante la lealtad de su amiga.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte? Tu mamá debe estar muy preocupada"

"Lo sé"

"No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, y regresa a casa, tu hogar y tu vida te esperan"

"Oye, yo también puedo cuidarme sola, soy una chica fuerte"

"Bienvenida a bordo, ya verás que nos irá bien"

"Ojalá, sólo espero que no nos metamos en problemas"

"¿Qué piensas? Teniendo mis poderes ¿Qué ha de pasar?"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Claro que la tengo, como siempre, ya verás que tu mamá estará muy feliz y orgullosa con todo lo que lograremos, pero ahora lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir comida, me muero de hambre"

"Ya somos dos, pero ¿Con qué dinero?"

"Al salir de casa traje un poco de dinero para sobrevivir los primeros días" Dijo Andy sacando un pequeño costal con monedas.

"Veo que eres muy precavido"

"Claro que sí, anda, vamos a conocer la ciudad"

Y ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles, cuyos habitantes comenzaban a despertar y se preparaban para sus labores diarias mientras cantaban.

_Farolero: __"El sol salió, de día es_

_Y todo empieza en la ciudad"_

_Panadero: "El té hervir"_

_Esposa: "El pan hornear"_

_Panadero y su esposa: "Hay quien no quiere despertar"_

_Comerciante: "Ya todo listo para vender"_

_Velador: "El velador se va a dormir"_

_Mujer elegante: "A clases van y yo a rezar"_

_Mujeres: "A comprar, vamos ya"_

_Todos: "Porque aquí en Londres hay que celebrar_

_De distintas partes amigos llegaran_

_Hay que vender de lo mejor, aquí lo encontraran_

_Si busca bien aquí habrá qué pueda usted comprar"_

_Pescadero: "Pescado y cerdo encontrara"_

_Carnicero: "Aunque no sea de lo mejor"_

_Pordiosero: "Una limosna por favor_

_Para comer en la ciudad"_

_Mayordomo: "Mientras duerme mi señor"_

_Sirvienta: "Algunos vamos a limpiar"_

_Ambos: "Es un día como ayer"_

_Borracho 1:"¿Qué diré?"_

_Borracho 2: "No más pelear"_

_Todos: "Porque aquí en Londres vamos a vender_

_Ajos y cebollas tiene que llevar_

_Hay que vender de lo mejor, aquí lo encontraran_

_Si busca bien aquí habrá qué pueda usted comprar"_

"Por si aun tenias alguna duda de en dónde estamos, espero que toda esta gente te lo haya aclarado" le dice Andy a su amiga

"Con eso basta, gracias"

"¿Y qué te parece la ciudad?" pregunta Andy a su amiga

"Es maravillosa, muy bella

_Londres es más de lo que yo soñé_

_Londres jamás me lo imagine_

_Lindos tejados de más de un color_

_Banderas que ondean bajo el sol_

_Que grandes casas hay aquí_

_Cuántas familias son_

_Lo que mire, lo que sentí_

_No puedo describir_

_Es un pastel que terminaron de hornear_

_Con tanta emoción no puedo respirar_

_Londres tan lleno como un panal_

_A mi mamá le podría encantar_

_Lleno de gente que excitante es_

_Colores que nunca imagine"_

_Todos: "Porque aquí en Londres, nada extraño hay_

_Criaturas mágicas aquí no entraran_

_Los días son distintos pero no es tiempo especial_

_Entre sus mundos y mi mundo jamás se olvidaran"_

_Birgit: "Londres es más de lo que yo soñé_

_Londres jamás me lo imagine_

_Lindos tejados de más de un color_

_Banderas que ondean bajo el sol"_

_Todos: "Porque aquí en Londres hoy historia es_

_No hay más misterios, nada que temer_

_Hoy es un día especial, incomparable de verdad_

_Hoy Londres es sensacional_

_¡Gran día es!"_

Después de cantar y conocer la ciudad entraron en un mesón para almorzar.

"Lo siento, pero no acepto estas monedas noruegas, sólo libras británicas" Dijo el dueño del lugar "Tendrán que cambiarlas"

"¿Y donde se supone que las cambiaremos?" Preguntó la niña a Andy mientras salían del lugar y caminaban por la banqueta.

"Yo puedo ayudarles con eso" Dijo un gitano desde un pequeño puesto instalado en un callejón. "Cambio todo tipo de monedas"

"Oh, debe ser nuestro día de suerte, tenemos 200 coronas noruegas ¿A cuanto equivale eso en libras?"

"Veamos" Dijo el hombre haciendo cálculos mentales "Equivale a 10 libras" Mintió el hombre, ya que en realidad les correspondían 18, pero le pareció que sería muy fácil estafar a sus jóvenes e inexpertos clientes.

"¿Eso es mucho?" Preguntó Birgit.

"Pero claro que sí"

"Perfecto, las tomamos, aquí tiene" Dijo Andy

"Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes" Dijo el hombre tomando las monedas y sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Gracias señor, ouch" Se quejó Andy chocando con un costal que contenía un polvo extraño "Cof cof cof" Tosió el niño por el polvadero "Oh lo siento mucho señor, ya le tiré su mercancía, permítame levantarla"

"No te preocupes amiguito, está bien, yo la levantaré" Dijo el estafador un poco extrañado ya que el polvo al contacto con el niño brillaba.

Ajeno a esto, Andy se sacudió, se puso su gorra y salió feliz con las libras esterlinas que acababa de cambiar reuniéndose con su amiga.

"Ese niño debe ser mágico, entonces creo que se llevará una pequeña sorpresa con ese polvo" Pensó el gitano.

Mientras Andy llegaba a Inglaterra, el barco que llegaría al mismo destino llevaba algunos días de haber salido y los dos jefes de la expedición no se estaban llevando muy bien

"Maaaaaaaaaaarinero soy,

Y en la mar nací,

Y en la mar me crié,

Y en la mar viví.

Y yo nunca me mareo,

Pues me gusta el bamboleo,

Marinero soy

Y en la mar nací" cantaba Olaf alegremente

Entonces la reina Astrid comenzó a ahorcarlo.

"No cantes, siento más placer de escuchar a los pelicanos graznando que a ti"

"Oiga, no me deja respirar"

"Perdona, me bloquee por un segundo, pero es que tú me sacas de quicio, aunque normalmente suelo ser muy comprensiva"

"Si, se nota que es usted la bondad en persona"

"¿Por qué te asignaron como mi compañero si ni sirves de nada?"

"Eso sí que me lastimó, voy a llorar"

"¿Llorar? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Crees que unas lágrimas de cocodrilo me van a hacer retractarme de lo que dije?"

"Buaaa, usted es muy mala, ahora entiendo por qué no se llevaba bien con mi amiga Elsa, porque ella es todo lo que usted no"

"Cállate torpe cosa"

"Mi nombre no es cosa, es Olaf"

"Como sea ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí de esa forma? ¿Qué acaso no ves que yo soy una reina mientras que tú no eres nada más que un muñeco de nieve diabólico?"

"Oiga, yo no soy diabólico, aunque me parece que usted si"

"Yo soy un ser humano, tú eres un muñeco de nieve y desde mi punto de vista, unos simples objetos no deberían tener vida"

"¿Por qué es usted tan mala?"

"No soy mala, es sólo que la brujería no me gusta"

"¿Es miedosa entonces?"

"Soy una reina, el temor no es una opción para mí, todos mis súbditos confían en mi coraje y determinación, no puedo darme el lujo de tener miedo"

"Eso explica por qué mi amiga Elsa es tan valiente entonces"

"Sí, creo que tenemos algunas cosas en común"

"¿Y entonces por qué la odia?"

"Ya no lo hago, ¿o sí? ya no sé qué pensar"

"Bienvenida a mi mundo"

"No te burles de mí"

"No, es cierto, la mayoría de las veces no sé qué pensar, porque aunque no lo crea, soy un poquito bobo"

"No, si no me lo dices nunca me hubiera dado cuenta ¿eh?" dice la reina sarcásticamente

"Si, ya sé que soy muy bueno ocultándolo, pero es la verdad, me ataranto fácilmente"

"Pues hoy yo me siento igual que tú estás todo el tiempo"

"Creo que también nosotros dos tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensábamos"

La reina ya no dijo nada, dejó el sarcasmo a un lado y le sonrió al muñeco, el cual también le convidó una sonrisa mostrando sus simpáticos dientecillos.

De nuevo en Londres, sin saber que habían sido estafados, los dos niños regresaron al mesón donde Andy ordenó lo mejor de lo mejor y ambos comieron hasta saciarse.

"Oiga" Dijo Andy parándose sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar el mostrador y hablar con el mesonero "¿El palacio de Buckingham está cerca de aquí?"

"Pues como a un par de kilómetros ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Simple curiosidad ¿Sabe de un lugar donde podamos alojarnos?"

"¿Vienen solos?"

"Oh, claro que no, somos visitantes noruegos, papá es un hombre de negocios que viaja por muchos países, él ahora está en el centro en una importante junta, pero nosotros nos aburrimos y nos envió a conocer la ciudad y a conseguir alojamiento"

"Pues en ese caso, permítanme presentarme, soy el Sr. Nell y les doy la bienvenida a mi humilde establecimiento, en el piso superior tengo habitaciones disponibles"

"Perfecto, denos una con dos camas"

Momentos después Andy pagó el alojamiento y la comida y el hombre los condujo a la habitación.

"Espero que estén cómodos, la ventana tiene vista al parque"

"Gracias" Respondió Birgit mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

"Estoy cansado, creo que tomaré una siesta"

"No se nota pero el dinero se agota, sólo nos quedan 5 libras"

"Oh, con mi talento innato repondremos todo cuanto hemos gastado, y hasta lo triplicaremos fácilmente, pero por ahora hay que dormir"

Después de lo cansado del viaje y dormir incómodamente en la sección de carga del barco, escapar de los marinos y caminar por toda la ciudad, ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Luego de varias horas de una buena siesta, Andy fue el primero en despertarse.

"Cielos, creo que dormí una eternidad" Dijo Andy viendo a su amiga que aún dormía en la otra cama. "Vaya, Birgit se ve muy bonita cuando duerme ¿Qué dije? Ya no sé ni lo que digo" Dijo el niño para sí mismo "Hey despierta bella durmiente" Dijo el joven príncipe sacudiendo levemente a su amiga.

"¿Bella durmiente?" Suspiró la niña estirándose y frotándose los ojos "¿De veras crees que lo soy?"

"Es sólo una expresión" Respondió Andy sonrojado.

"Oh entiendo"

"No es que no seas bonita, claro que lo eres, es más si alguien se atreviera a decir lo contrario le rompería la nariz"

"¿Gracias?"

"Después de reponer energías aún nos queda mucho por conocer"

"Pero antes creo que nos hace falta un buen baño"

"¿Baño? Pero si aun no es sábado"

"Hace días que no nos bañamos apestoso rey de los renos"

"Muy bien, supongo que no me hará daño tocar el agua" Dijo Andy abriendo la puerta del baño "Mira, por suerte hay servicio de tuberías"

"Genial, y tiene además agua calientita"

"Puaj, a mí no me gusta el agua caliente"

"Entonces abre paso porque a mí si me gusta y mucho. Afuera"

"¿Qué?"

"Voy a bañarme y quisiera un poco de privacidad si no te molesta"

"Oh sí, si, claro, claro, ya me voy"

"Creo que no empaqué ropa para mí"

"No te preocupes, te presto de la mía" Dijo Andy dándole un cambio de ropa.

"Gracias, y ahora no vayas a espiar" Dijo la niña cerrando la puerta.

"Eso quisieras, pero no te hagas ilusiones, si pudiera a quien espiaría sería a Angelita, ella es toda una mujer y no una niñita como tú"

"Eres un pervertido"

"Hey, tú qué sabes de la vida"

"Más que tú"

"Si claro" Rezongó Andy sentándose sobre la cama "¿Pueden creerlo?" Pensó Andy "No vayas a espiarme" Dijo arremedando la voz de su amiga "Si claro" Continuó después de varios minutos de silencio "Como si yo me estuviera muriendo de ganas de verla, es decir, habiendo otras chicas mucho más sexys, como Angelita, o las chicas Paulsen, iba yo a querer verla a ella sin ropa, aunque nunca me había preguntado ¿Cómo se verá Birgit? No, no, no ¿que estoy diciendo?" Pensó Andy dándose una bofetada a sí mismo "Ella no me parece atractiva en lo más mínimo, aunque tal vez una miradita y ya no me matará, es decir, nadie se dará cuenta, no, no contrólate Anders ella es sólo tu amiga y nada más, además piensa en lo que sucedería si te descubriera asomándote por el ojo de la cerradura, se molestaría, diría que soy un pervertido, me dejaría un ojo morado y no querría ser mi amiga nunca más. No tendría por qué darse cuenta, el señor Paulsen no te ha descubierto espiando a sus hijas, eres un experto en esto, sólo acércate muy sigilosamente" Se dijo a sí mismo en voz muy baja mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba de puntitas hacia la puerta del baño "Sólo una miradita y ya" Pensó Andy mirando por el ojo de la cerradura, sólo para descubrir que su amiga ya se estaba terminando de vestir "Oh rayos" Pensó Andy furioso "Tardé demasiado en decidirme, eso me saco por escuchar a mi conciencia" Refunfuñó el niños volviendo a su lugar.

"Ya salí"

"Ya me di cuenta" Respondió Andy con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué tienes? Pareces decepcionado"

"Nada"

"Sólo espero que cuando consigamos dinero compremos vestidos y ropa para mí, no me gusta usar ropa de hombre. Supongo que es tu turno de bañarte Alteza real" Dijo la niña exprimiéndose el cabello y comenzando a cepillarlo, mientras Andy la miraba un poco embelesado, realmente su amiga se veía muy hermosa peinándose, pero ¿Desde cuando le parecía que su amiga era bonita? Sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse a sí mismo de sus pensamientos, Andy por fin habló.

"Sí, ahora voy yo, y tú tampoco vayas a espiarme ¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué querría hacerlo?"

"Pues porque soy irresistible"

"Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas"

Andy entró al baño cerrando la puerta y la niña sólo puso los ojos en blanco por la desconfianza de su amigo. El joven príncipe metió la mano al agua dejándola al instante semi congelada, tal como a él le gustaba.

"Bien" Dijo para sí mismo mientras se desvestía nervioso de sólo pensar que del otro lado de la puerta su amiga se estuviera asomando y tuviera mejor suerte que él, por lo que se asomó por el agujero de la cerradura, sólo para ver que su amiga sólo estaba muy concentrada haciendo una trenza francesa con su cabello "Bien" Suspiró aliviado "No hay moros en la costa, al agua patos" Dijo saltando a la tina y comenzando a enjabonarse disfrutando de un baño refrescante, aunque momentos después sus pensamientos sobre su amiga espiándolo volvían a atormentarlo, se imaginaba que cuando volvieran a Arendelle, la niña correría con sus amigas a contarles con lujo de detalles, por lo que salió nuevamente de la tina miró por la cerradura y vio que para su tranquilidad que su amiga contemplaba el parque por la ventana.

Finalmente Andy salió y ambos estaban listos para continuar su excursión por la ciudad.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Preguntó Andy acercándose a su amiga, que miraba con mucho interés algo por la ventana.

"A ese hombre"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Andy sin poder evitar sentir celos.

"Sí, mira, toca varios instrumentos a la vez" Respondió la niña señalando hacia al parque a un hombre orquesta humana que divertía a un grupo de personas.

"Oh" Suspiró Andy aliviado "Ya veo"

"Hay que ir a verlo"

"Claro" Dijo Andy mientras ambos corrían escaleras abajo "Vamos a salir Sr. Nell"

"Oh está bien jóvenes ¿Quieren que les tenga algo de cenar a su regreso?"

"Gracias, un chocolate caliente y biscochos estaría perfecto, cárguelo a la cuenta"

"Muy bien" Dijo el hombre tomando nota.

Minutos después, ambos niños se encontraban disfrutando del show.

"Bueno señoras y señores, se hacen poemas cómicos propios para la ocasión, inventados al bueno, frente a vuestros propios ojos, escuchen con atención:

_Hay lugar para todos acérquense ya_

_Nuestro policía es un gran vigía_

_¿Ese qué tal está?_

_Srita. Lars un verso le haré:_

_No tiene carrito_

_Pero tiene perrito_

_Sra. Curring uno para usted:_

_Sus hijas más chicas que usted fueron_

_Pero crecieron"_

Andy y Birgit aplaudieron divertidos junto con los demás espectadores, el hombre orquesta acercó su gorra para pedir cooperación y sin pensarlo dos veces Andy depositó unos chelines.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Recuerda que no nos queda mucho dinero"

"Descuida ¿Olvidas que pronto tendremos éxito y seremos ricos?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Tranquila, sé lo que hago"

Los dos corrieron por las calles de regreso a la posada donde se sentaron a disfrutar de su cena.

"¿Y su padre a qué hora regresará?" Preguntó el posadero una vez que los niños terminaron de cenar y se disponían a subir a su habitación.

"Oh, ya no debe de tardar" Respondió Andy nervioso.

"Espero que eso de la junta importante no fuera un truco, porque la ley me prohíbe hospedar niños si no vienen acompañados de un adulto"

"Oh le aseguro que es la verdad señor, tal vez se le hizo noche y tendrá que dormir en otro lado" Agregó Birgit.

"Más les vale que así sea"

Los niños corrieron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta.

"Andy ¿Qué vamos a hacer? El señor Nell sospecha"

"Lo sé"

"Y a menos que llegue nuestro papá, podrían descubrir que viajamos solos y nos meteríamos en problemas"

"No te preocupes por él, mientras le paguemos no creo que se meta en nuestros asuntos, sólo tenemos que evitarlo, mañana saldremos sin que nos vea"

"Espero que sepas lo que haces"

"Como siempre, y ahora hakuna matata, basta de preocupaciones, es hora de dormir" Dijo Andy quitándose los zapatos y acostándose.

"Buenas noches Andy" Dijo la niña haciendo lo mismo.

"Descansa" Respondió el joven príncipe apagando el quinqué.

"¿Quién lo diría?" Pensó Birgit preparándose para dormir "En la práctica ya estamos viviendo juntos"

Mientras de vuelta en Arendelle.

"Majestad luce exhausta, insisto en que debe descansar"

"No tengo tiempo, mi hijo está perdido, he mandado avisos a otros reinos, he mandado hacer letreros con su retrato"

"Lo sé, y todos en el reino estamos sumamente preocupados por el joven Andy, pero lo último que necesitamos es que nuestra reina se mate de agotamiento"

"Todo esto es por mi culpa, si le hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a Andy, nada de esto habría pasado"

"Usted ha hecho cuanto ha podido y más"

"Ahora Andy lleva días perdido, está solo allá afuera, tal vez tenga hambre, o miedo, quizás esté herido ¿O qué tal si cayó en manos de los seres oscuros o personas malvadas?"

"Andy es un chico listo y no olvidemos que tiene unos grandes poderes mágicos, estoy segura de que puede defenderse si está en peligro"

"Es un niño todavía, jamás había pasado una noche fuera de casa, aun no sabe valerse por sí mismo, y para colmo Birgit también está perdida y lo que le pase será mi responsabilidad, se supone que un buen rey protege a sus súbditos, y yo lo único que he hecho es poner a todos en peligro en más de una ocasión"

"No diga eso, usted ha hecho un excelente trabajo como reina y todos sus súbditos están muy satisfechos, pero no hay reyes perfectos, incluso grandes reyes del pasado como el Rey David, cometieron errores, pero al final fue su esfuerzo para corregirlos y superar los obstáculos lo que los hizo dejar su huella en la historia"

"Sólo quisiera tener a mi hijo de nuevo en mis brazos sano y salvo"

"Y estoy segura de que así será, no puedo creer que ese niño fuera tan malagradecido"

"Si Andy supiera la verdad sobre su origen no pensaría mal de mí"

"Desde luego que no, si lo supiera valoraría más todo lo que usted hace por él, pienso que debería decirle una vez que aparezca"

"¿Y que odie a su padre? ¿Qué ocasione otro invierno eterno? Si se puso así cuando supo que Hans era su padre no quiero ni pensar como se decepcionaría si supiera la verdad sobre él"

"¿No le dirá la verdad?"

"No, el ignorar eso no le hará ningún daño, sería mucho peor saber la clase de hombre que fue su padre, no sé si Andy podría superarlo y además perdonarlo, creo que le haría más daño saber mi oscuro secreto, prométeme que no se lo dirás, por favor"

"Le aseguro que por mi boca no se enterará, pero ¿Qué tal si alguien más se lo dice?"

"Eso es algo que sólo lo saben personas de mi absoluta confianza y sé que ninguno dirá nada al respecto, también lo sabe la reina Astrid y su esposo, pero si su arrepentimiento es realmente sincero, pienso que podríamos confiar en que tampoco se lo dirán"

"Como quiera, pero insisto en que debe dormir un poco"

"Lo intentaré" Suspiró la reina

Y momentos después se encontraba en su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño, luego de mucho rato de llorar y dar vueltas en la cama, por fin se quedó dormida, en sus sueños vio escenas con recuerdos de lo vivido en los últimos 13 años.

"_Debo felicitarla majestad, está usted esperando al heredero de Arendelle, está embarazada." Decía el médico real._

_"Hans es el padre" Lloraba Elsa confesándole a su hermana la verdad._

_"Oh ya entiendo, tú también caíste en sus falsos amoríos" Respondía Anna._

_"No Anna, tú no entiendes, __fue contra mi voluntad"_

_"¿Contra tu voluntad?"_

_"Sí, allá en mi palacio de hielo, cuando Hans y varios hombres me capturaron, hubo un gran período de tiempo en que estuve inconsciente y…"_

_"¿Y él se aprovechó?" Terminó la pelirroja._

_"Exacto"_

_Algunas semanas después._

_"¿Estás segura de que realmente quieres darle tu bebé a otra familia?" Preguntaba Anna preocupada. _

_"Anna, ya lo hemos discutido, no es que yo quiera, pero ¿qué otra opción tengo? Yo nunca podría ser una buena madre"_

_Pero más tarde después de reflexionar y llorar frente a la pintura de sus padres, cambió de opinión._

_"No me importan lo que piensen o digan los demás yo quiero a mi hijo, ya decidí que voy a conservarlo"_

_Al fin llegó el momento del nacimiento de Andy._

_"Anna quiero que me prometas algo" dijo la rubia de improviso._

_"Lo que sea"_

_"Si algo me pasa cuida bien al niño y no permitas nunca que Hans se lo lleve"_

_"Te lo prometo"_

_Pero todo salió bien_

_"Es un niño y parece sano"_

_Cierto día Hans volvió a sus vidas._

_"Dígame ¿Quién es el padre de su hijo?"_

_"Eso no es asunto suyo"_

_"Ese hijo es mío ¿No es así?"_

_"Miente, mi hijo no tiene padre y __no tiene permitido ver al niño bajo ninguna circunstancia, ahora vuelva a su país o será enviado a los calabozos, recuerde que está acusado de alta traición a la corona de Arendelle"_

_"Los calabozos siempre me traerán un agradable recuerdo"_

_"¡Arruinaste mi futuro! Y ahora regresas para burlarte de eso ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?"_

"_¿Ya olvidó todo lo que hice por su pueblo mientras usted huía sin enfrentar sus responsabilidades?"_

_Y no pasó mucho para que Andy comenzara a preguntar por su padre._

_"Mami ¿Quién es mi papá?" Preguntó Andy de tres años._

_"Tú no tienes papá Andy"_

"_¿Por qué no?"_

_"Hay niños que tienen papá y niños que no"_

_Por otro lado Hans no aceptaba un NO como respuesta._

"_Por favor, sólo déjame verlo, quiero hablar con él. Ya he pagado por mis crímenes"_

_Y ella no tuvo más remedio que acceder, después de que Hans la chantajeara._

"_Hola amiguito ven ¿Cómo te llamas?" Exclamó el Ex Príncipe arrodillándose para quedar al nivel del pequeño "Soy el almirante Westergard y él es mi amigo John"_

_Pero por más que ella trataba de expulsar a es hombre de sus vidas, sus caminos siempre volvían a cruzarse._

_"En ocasiones quisiera decirle a tu padre y las demás personas lo que hiciste en los calabozos para que vean la clase de basura que eres y dejes de engañarlos con tu faceta de príncipe honorable"_

_"Quisiera verte intentarlo, en serio realmente quisiera ver que pases la vergüenza y la humillación de contarles lo que pasó a tantas personas. __Además" Agregó Hans "Nadie te creería ¿Quién iba a creer que tú con esos peligrosos poderes que son temidos en varios reinos iba a permitir que alguien te hiciera algo así? Antes lo hubieras convertido en una estatua de hielo. Así que todos pensarán que fue con tu consentimiento"._

_Y estaba en lo cierto, pues al viajar a Baybiron y contar la verdad a Liv intentando protegerla de Hans._

_"Disculpe que no creamos sus palabras Majestad" Dijo la princesa Liv._

_"¿Qué?" Preguntó desconcertada la rubia aun con lágrimas en los ojos._

_"Es decir, su historia tiene cosas que no cuadran, para empezar ¿Cómo Hans que es un hombre honorable incapaz de aprovecharse de esa forma de una mujer y quien además no tiene poderes iba a poder someter a alguien con poderes tan peligrosos como los suyos?" Agregó la princesa._

_"Les digo que en esos momentos estaba indefensa ¿Por qué no me creen?"_

_"Porque mi hija tiene razón" Dijo la reina Astrid "Según lo que nos ha contado el Duque de Weselton y varias personas que estuvieron ahí, usted creó un peligroso gigante de nieve que ni varios hombres podían vencer, derrotó y estuvo a punto de matar a dos hombre armados y escapó de un calabozo de máxima seguridad"_

_"¿Y después de todo esto espera que le creamos que un solo hombre pudo hacerle algo así sin que usted hiciera nada por defenderse?" Agregó Liv._

_Luego llegó el momento en que Andy se enteró de quien era su padre._

_"A ti sólo te preocupa tu trabajo, tú te encierras en tu oficina y rechazas a todos los demás, actúas como si no hubiera problemas, mientras que quien es el blanco de las burlas por ser hijo de una mujer soltera soy yo"_

_"Hago lo mejor que puedo y lo único que puedo hacer ¿Crees que es fácil dirigir un reino y criar un hijo sola?"_

_"Tal vez no estarías sola si hubieras ido decente y no hubieras ido de cuzca a enredarte con el primero que se atravesó en tu camino" Apenas Andy terminó de decir esto, cuando su madre le dio una fuerte bofetada. "Ayyy"_

_"Andy perdóname no quise…" Dijo la reina con lágrimas en los ojos y acercándose a él._

_"¡Te odio!" Gruñó Andy alejándose de ella._

_Revivió también su reciente conversación con Gerda._

"_Si Andy supiera la verdad sobre su origen no pensaría mal de mí"_

"_Desde luego que no, si lo supiera valoraría más todo lo que usted hace por él, pienso que debería decirle una vez que aparezca"_

_En su sueño su hijo volvía a su lado._

"_Andy me alegra tanto encontrarte, creí que no te volvería a ver"_

"_Aléjate de mí, no quiero seguir viviendo con una persona tan falsa como tú,__ siempre me dijiste que te tuviera confianza, pero tú no me tuviste a mí, tú siempre me hablaste sobre lo malas que eran las mentiras, pero no fuiste sincera conmigo, impones tus reglas, pero tú no tienes que seguirlas_

"_Te explicaré toda la verdad"_

"_Ya es tarde"_

"_Si me escucharas al menos un momento"_

"_Muy bien, explica"_

"_Hace 13 años, l__uego huir de Arendelle me fui a las montañas, me hice un castillo de hielo y planeaba quedarme ahí a vivir. Pero tu padre y varios hombres fueron a capturarme, los guardias del duque de Weselton me atacaron y durante este enfrentamiento yo quedé desmayada, me llevaron de regreso a Arendelle, me encerraron en el calabozo y pusieron en mis manos unas esposas que bloqueaban mis poderes, yo aún estaba medio inconsciente cuando Hans entró y él… él abuso de mí y así fue como fuiste concebido"_

"_¿Por qué habría de creerte? Si siempre me estuviste mintiendo"_

"_Yo nunca te mentiría sobre algo así"_

"_Hans es bueno con nosotros, nos ha salvado varias veces, es mi mejor amigo, en cambio tú siempre lo estás rechazando y ahora que sé que es mi papá vas a inventar cualquier cosa para desprestigiarlo y que no me vaya de tu lado"_

"_Tienes que creerme te juro que es la verdad"_

"_No te creo, tú tienes unos grandes poderes mágicos, lo hubieras congelado antes de permitir que te hiciera algo como eso"_

"_No Andy, tú no" Lloraba Elsa cayendo de rodillas._

En este momento, la reina despertó de su pesadilla.

"Todo fue sólo un sueño, aunque parecía muy real, pero yo sé que aun cuando nadie en el mundo me creyera mi versión de los hechos, Andy si lo haría, él confía en mí y me quiere, así que lo más probable es que se molestaría mucho." dijo Elsa para sí misma mientras se ponía de pie y miraba por la ventana hacia el fiordo "Tal vez Andy odiaría a su padre y quien sabe si en un futuro querría hacer pagar a Hans por lo que hizo, así que lo mejor para todos será que no se entere, no quisiera ser responsable de un enfrentamiento entre ambos o derramamiento de sangre. Sólo espero hacer lo correcto esta vez y que mi hijo regrese sano y salvo"

Lejos de ahí, en el barco que se aproximaba a Italia, Helena hacía sus oraciones antes de dormir.

"Mami ¿Sabías que Andy tiene influencia en el más allá?"

"¿Cómo que influencia en el más allá?"

"Sí, dice que desde las estrellas, los grandes reyes del pasado lo están cuidando"

"Ah, te refieres a eso"

"Sí, le pediré a esos reyes que lo cuiden bien ahora que está perdido, especialmente sus abuelitos"

"Estoy segura de que así será"

"Buenas noches mami"

"Buenas noches muñequita, que sueñes con los angelitos"

Aunque había quienes no estaban pasando un viaje tan bueno, al día siguiente, el barco con la reina Astrid y Olaf estaba a punto de llegar al puerto de Norfolk en Inglaterra.

"Si, presiento que hoy será un gran día" decía Olaf levantándose de su hamaca y caminado hacia la cubierta del barco

"_Buen día, buen día_

_Día, día, día_

_Hay mucho trabajo_

_Así que dejen de roncar"_

Cantaba el muñeco hasta acercarse con los oficiales.

"_Buenos días capitán"_

El capitán y los demás oficiales sólo lo veían extrañados, aun no se acostumbraban a un muñeco de nieve viviente y para colmo parlanchín.

Luego el muñeco se instaló en la cocina para desayunar y mientras se servía su desayuno, continuaba con su canción.

"_Buen día, buen día_

_Día, día, día_

_Mi desayuno es cereal_

_Como siempre elegiría_

En ese momento entro la reina Astrid un poco enfadada por los molestos cantos del muñeco.

_Buenos días reina Astrid"_

"¿Otra vez estás cantando cosa? ¿Y esta vez por qué?"

"Ya se lo había dicho, me llamo Olaf, diga conmigo O-LAF"

"Si, si, si, si Olaf ¿Por qué estas cantando?"

"Porque es un hermoso día, los pájaros cantan y el porvenir nos espera"

"¿Llamas cantar a estos graznidos de gaviotas? Aich, aves insoportables, casi tanto como tú"

"Ya sé que lo dice de los dientes para afuera, porque ayer estábamos platicando muy felices"

"Fue un _lapsus bondadosus_, no te acostumbres"

"¿Ósea que todavía odia a mis amigos y a mí?"

"Yo no dije eso"

"Lo pensó"

"¿De cuándo acá eres adivino?"

"No se necesita ser adivino para saber que usted todavía les tiene coraje a Andy y Elsa"

"No es coraje, es… aich olvídalo, no espero que un tonto muñeco de nieve me entienda"

"No soy tonto, puedo darme cuenta de que usted no había notado lo humanos que son ellos, quizás sí lo hizo, pero por ser diferentes a usted fue por lo que decidió tratarlos con desprecio, nunca se dio cuenta de lo que significaban en realidad para usted hasta que ya no hubo vuelta atrás"

"No quería verlo, pero es verdad, yo nunca quise darles una oportunidad, pero aun así ellos entraron en mi vida y se volvieron parte vital de la misma, aun cuando no quisiera verlo"

"Y ahora sufre por lo que ocasionó"

"Tampoco quería causar esto, soy madre y abuela y sé la angustia que se vive por la familia, una angustia que no fue mi intención provocar"

"Pero que provocó"

"Lo sé y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto"

"¿Lo correcto desde el punto de vista de las personas que consideran locos a cualquiera que se junte con ellos? ¿O lo correcto, correcto?"

"Lo correcto, correcto, voy a ser un apoyo para la reina Elsa y su familia y ya no un estorbo"

"¿Eso me incluye a mí?"

"Claro ¿Por qué no?"

"Súper, ya sabía que en el fondo usted es muy divertida en realidad y no amargosa como aparenta"

"¿Amargosa yo?"

"Es decir, que no sabe divertirse, listo había que decirlo"

"Muchas gracias, yo también descubrí algo sobre ti"

"¿Qué soy el muñeco de nieve más maravilloso del mundo?"

"No, que eres un insoportable de primera"

"Pero que gruñona"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada, cof cof aguafiestas"

"Pon atención cabeza hueca, esta aguafiestas tiene la responsabilidad de todo un reino y una familia de 13 personas, no como tú, que sólo te la vives cantando y jugando en tu mundo de fantasía"

"Oh, pero hasta las mujeres más ocupadas pueden darse tiempo para divertirse"

"Si me divierto, sólo que no como tú acostumbras"

"Pues nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar a divertirse en serio, ¿sabía usted que diversión es FUN en inglés?"

"Claro que lo sabía ¿Qué crees que no conozco otros idiomas?"

"Como estamos en Inglaterra podemos cantar juntos una canción muy divertida"

"Yo no canto"

"Eso dicen todos y luego no hay quién los pueda callar. Y 1, 2, 3, 4

_F es la familia con que haces cosas juntos._

_U es la unión tú y yo._

_N en todas partes y en todo lugar_

_Aquí en el mar azul_

Inténtelo, es divertido"

"Claro que no, yo no hago semejante ridículo"

"Por favor, es fácil si lo intenta

_F es la familia con que haces cosas juntos._

_U es la unión tú y yo._

_N en todas partes y en todo lugar_

_Aquí en el mar azul_

Su turno"

"Si sólo así vas a dejar de fastidiar, veamos

_F es formar alianzas con otros reinos_

_U es únicamente dedícate a tu gente_

_N es nunca te des por vencida"_

"Vaya ¿eso es diversión para usted?"

"Así son las cosas y así deben ser ¿Qué esperabas? Soy una reina"

"Oiga, creo que ha dejado que el trono se le suba demasiado a la cabeza ¿Por qué no deja por un momento de lado su rango y se divierte como Dios manda?"

"Supongo que puedo intentarlo"

"Así se habla, cante conmigo

_F es felicidad en muchas flores._

_U es el del ukelele_

_N de nariz y goma de mascar_

Ahora usted"

"_F es la familia con que haces cosas juntos._

_U es la unión tú y yo._

_N en todas partes y en todo lugar_

_Aquí en el mar azul"_

"Muy bien, esa me gusto"

Mientras ellos cantan el capitán quien se venía acercando los observa a los dos muy extrañados.

"Disculpe que interrumpa lo que sea que estaba haciendo majestad, pero venía a informarle que estamos por tocar puerto"

"Oh, excelente, yo sólo estaba… estaba" dice la reina muy apenada

"Dejando salir su verdadero yo" agrega el muñeco

"Si, eso"

"Bueno, esperamos sus órdenes" le dice el capitán y los 3 salen a la cubierta

Momentos después la reina Astrid y su nuevo amigo de nieve observaban como se acercaban cada vez más a Inglaterra.

"Vaya ¿todo eso es una ciudad?" Preguntó Olaf

"Si, es una de las más grandes del mundo" Respondió la reina.

"Con ese tamaño cualquiera puede perderse entre sus calles"

"Es por eso que ya llegó la caballería, para rescatar a los que puedan estar perdidos"

"¿Cómo encontraremos a Andy en un lugar tan grande?"

"Pues no será nada fácil, pero le prometí a Elsa que le ayudaría a encontrar a su hijo y eso haré, vamos"

Ambos bajaron del barco y se dirigieron al palacio de Buckingham, donde fueron hospedados por el Rey Guillermo y su familia.

A la mañana siguiente en el mesón, no muy lejos de ahí, esta vez Birgit despertó primero.

"Cielos, nos quedamos dormidotes, Andy despierta"

"Cinco minutos más mamá"

"Ya levántate Sr. Perezoso"

"Aun" Bostezó Andy enderezándose y abriendo un ojo "¿Qué hora es?"

"Ya son cerca de las 9:30AM"

"Huy, ya es muy tarde, creo que aún no me acostumbro al cambio de horario"

"A mí me pasa igual"

Pero luego la expresión sonriente de Andy cambió a preocupada y avergonzada.

"¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó su amiga.

"Nada, nada"

"¿Seguro?"

"Más seguro que un alfiler de seguridad" Mintió Andy con una nerviosa sonrisa.

"Bien, si no me quieres decir no me digas, iré al baño a vestirme" Dijo su amiga tomando un cambio de ropa.

"Claro ve"

La niña un poco desconcertada entró al baño cerrando la puerta, inmediatamente Andy se descobijó y revisó su pantalón.

"Rayos, creo que me hice pipí en los pantalones, ahora Birgit creerá que soy un bebé que vivía pegado a las faldas de mamá y sin ella hasta moja la cama, va a burlarse de mí. Ya sé tenderé la cama rápido para que ella no lo note"

Y diciendo esto, Andy tendió la cama a toda velocidad, tomó un cambio de ropa para él, y se sentó en la cama tapándose con la ropa doblada.

"Listo" Dijo la niña saliendo cambiada y peinada.

"Que bien"

"No sé qué mosca te picó pero ya anímate, como tú mismo lo dijiste, aún nos falta mucho por conocer"

"Tienes razón, iré a vestirme y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaremos explorando la ciudad" Dijo Andy corriendo hacía el baño con cuidado de que su amiga no notara la mancha húmeda en sus pantalones y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Creo que ese niño está cada vez más loquito"

Dentro del baño, Andy se vestía sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Es lo más extraño que me ha pasado, primero esos raros sueños con Angelita y las chicas Paulsen, una cosa es que me guste espiar a las chicas Paulsen cuando se visten, pero esos sueños creo que ya eran demasiado atrevidos, y para colmo, me oriné en los pantalones como si fuera un niño chiquito, sólo espero que las cosas mejoren durante el día"

Una vez que Andy estuvo listo, bajaron las escaleras sigilosamente y se escabulleron hacia la salida aprovechando un descuido del Sr. Nell.

"Lo logramos" Dijo Andy una vez que estaban corriendo a varias calles de ahí.

"Estuvo cerca"

"Ven, vamos a desayunar y luego seguimos explorando el lugar"

"Suena delicioso"

"No, huele delicioso, jeje sigamos ese aroma"

Los dos niños corrieron al establecimiento del que provenía ese exquisito olor, el cual resultó una panadería, después de un buen desayuno, ambos niños continuaban sus andanzas por la capital británica.

"Mira, es el río Támesis" Dijo Andy mientras ambos cruzaban por un gran puente de cantera.

"¿Vamos a navegar?"

"Claro, será muy divertido"

"Pero no tenemos lancha"

"No hace falta, tomaremos esta prestada, todos a bordo"

La niña subió y momentos después ambos navegaban río abajo.

"Este lugar es sensacional, debí huir de casa hace tiempo" Dijo Andy mientras remaba.

Birgit sólo puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su amigo era demasiado terco como para reconocer que había sido una pésima idea escapar de Arendelle.

"Hay peces muy bonitos en el agua, y este río es tan cristalino, es una atmósfera muy romántica ¿No crees?"

"Ya lo creo, es una lástima que Angelita no está por aquí"

"Claro, Angelita" Respondió la niña con tristeza "Oye Andy"

"¿Si?"

"Realmente estás muy interesado en Angelita, pero ¿No tienes un plan B?"

"¿Cómo que un plan B?"

"Ya sabes, en caso de que ella no te haga caso ¿No hay otra chica que sea importante en tu vida?"

"Es lógicamente imposible que no me acepte, pero ya que lo mencionas, si hay una"

"¿En serio? ¿Quién es?"

"Pues Victoria"

"Cierto ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella?"

"Sería perfecto ¿No lo crees?"

"Demasiado"

"Sólo piénsalo, ella es una princesa y yo un príncipe, ambos conocemos las presiones de vivir en una corte real, a ambos nos gustan los sándwiches y el helado napolitano, somos almas compatibles"

"Ya lo creo"

"Bien llegamos a nuestro destino, la torre de Londres" Dijo Andy mientras ataba el bote al muelle.

"¿Sabías que aquí era una prisión donde encerraban, torturaban y ejecutaban a aquellos que se atrevían a ofender al Rey?" Preguntó su amiga mientras ambos entraban al tétrico edificio.

"Sería genial construir una torre como esta en Arendelle y enviar a Haldor, los demás bravucones y todo aquel que ose desafiarme"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¿Eh?" Murmuró Andy sacudiendo la cabeza y librándose de su lado oscuro "No, sólo estoy jugando, jejeje, claro que no lo haría, la tortura está prohibida en Arendelle"

"Oh, me espantaste, parecías muy serio y decidido"

"Es sólo que a veces me molestan tanto que desearía hacerlos pagar"

"Y ya lo harás, sólo que de forma civilizada y de acuerdo a las leyes"

"Ojalá"

"¿Crees que haya fantasmas aquí?"

"Sería genial que los hubiera, ¿No te parecería emocionante?"

"En realidad no, me parecería terrorífico"

"No seas aguafiestas, un poco de suspenso no le caería mal a nadie, mira aquí hay algo escrito en una placa, mi inglés está un poco oxidado, pero creo que puedo traducirlo, veamos:

_Anna Bolena fue decapitada por adulterio en 1536. Fue la primera reina inglesa ejecutada en público en la torre sangrienta. No teniendo ningún ataúd para ella, fue colocada en un viejo ataúd demasiado pequeño y enterrada de prisa y corriendo bajo la capilla de San Pedro Ad Vincula. Su espíritu se le ha visto en numerosas ocasiones vagando alrededor de la torre, sobre todo el día de los aniversarios de su ejecución. _

_Margaret Pole fue decapitada a la edad de 70 años, por venganza, por orden del rey Enrique VII. El día de su ejecución, negándose a ser decapitada, ésta huyó perseguida por su verdugo. La atraparon en la torre verde y su verdugo la derribó con varios hachazos, que la hicieron morir con sufrimientos atroces. Se dice que su espíritu se aparece cada año, el día del aniversario de su muerte, en la torre verde._

_Lady Jane Grey fue prometida del rey Eduardo VI, pero éste murió prematuramente. Entonces ésta fue casada a la fuerza con Guildford Dudley. Pero ellos no reinaron mucho tiempo, ya que 15 días más tarde fueron apresados y llevados a prisión. A la edad tan sólo de 15 años, Lady Jane Grey fue decapitada al igual que Guildford Dudley, que fue decapitado un tiempo más tarde. Ambos amantes han sido vistos a menudo paseándose por los pasillos, a él llorando a su amada en una ventana próxima a Beauchamp Tower y a ella en la torre de sal._

_Pero el fantasma más célebre de la torre de Londres es sin duda de ninguna alguna el rey Enrique VI, que fue apuñalado por orden de Eduardo IV, el 21 de mayo de 1471, mientras que rezaba en su capilla privada en la torre Wakefield. Se dice que se le ve a menudo en esa misma capilla, rezando como cuando fue asesinado"_

"Andy no me gusta estar aquí, vámonos"

"Espera, sólo déjame terminar de leer esto y nos iremos"

"Oh por favor, vámonos ya"

"No tienes nada que temer, aún hay luz del día, y yo con mis poderes puedo defendernos de cualquier cosa"

"No seas tonto ¿Cómo lastimas a un fantasma? Es decir, ya está muerto"

"Buen punto, sólo termino de leer esto y nos vamos, lo prometo:

_Tras la muerte de Eduardo IV, su trono fue ofrecido a su hijo mayor, de 12 años. El duque de Gloucester, el regente, declaró que los otros dos hijos del difunto eran ilegítimos y fueron encerrados en la torre de Londres. No se les volvió a ver más. La leyenda dice que fueron ejecutados en la torre sangrienta. Se puede ver a sus fantasmas errando en la misma torre, cogiéndose de la mano._

_Se pueden ver también a otros fantasmas (incluso a un oso) aunque los demás son fantasmas extraños que no han sido identificados. Como vemos, la fama de ser uno de los lugares más encantados del mundo se la ha ganado con merecimiento"_

"Eso suena espantoso"

"Menos mal que en Arendelle no hay ninguna ley que prohíba que un hijo ilegitimo tome el trono, eso quedó en el siglo pasado, de lo contrario creo que me mandarían ejecutar"

"Oh estoy segura de que tu mamá no lo permitiría, ahora vámonos ya"

"Muy bien miedosa"

"¿Oíste eso?"

"Yo no oí nada"

"Yo sí, vino de aquel pasillo"

"Fue sólo tu imaginación"

"¿Lo oíste ahora sí?"

"Sí, parece sonido de pasos"

"Salgamos de aquí"

"Tranquila, ya vamos a la salida"

"Andy tengo miedo"

"No…no…no te asu-sus-tes, seguro no es nada"

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo la niña señalando una figura blanquecina que flotaba a unos metros, parecía ser la figura de una mujer, pero sin cabeza.

"No me quedaré a averiguarlo, corre"

"¡Ahhhhh!"

Ambos corrieron, salieron del edificio, subieron al barco y remaron a toda velocidad alejándose de ahí regresando por donde vinieron.

"Fiu" Suspiró Andy aliviado. "Creí que no lo contábamos"

"Creo que nunca me había asustado tanto en mi vida"

"Ni yo, lo bueno es que todo terminó"

"Si claro, _un poco de suspenso no le cae mal a nadie_" Dijo la niña burlándose de las palabras que hacía poco había dicho su amigo "Miedoso"

"Tú también te asustaste ¿No? Debiste ver tu cara"

"No era muy diferente de la tuya"

"Yo no me asusté me preocupé por ti"

"Claro, entonces por eso corriste como niñita asustada"

"Ya basta, no querrás hacerme enojar"

"Huy que miedo"

"Lo que ahora debemos hacer es devolver esta lancha"

"Sólo espero que el dueño no se moleste con nosotros"

"Esa es nuestra parada, atención pasajeros les habla el Capitán Anders, favor de bajar del barco por el lado izquierdo y de forma ordenada y no se olviden de la propina, jejeje"

"Oigan ustedes, devuélvanme mi barca, pequeños ladronzuelos" Gritó furioso el dueño de la embarcación amenazándolos con un garrote.

"Es un gran navío el que tiene señor, sólo lo tomamos prestado, adiosito" Dijo Andy mientras ambos saltaban fuera de la lancha y se perdían por las calles.

"Vuelvan acá granujas, llamaré a la policía"

Después de dar vuelta por un callejón y recuperar el aliento.

"Lo perdimos" Exclamó Andy triunfante.

"¿Así va a ser siempre?" Preguntó Birgit una vez que reanudaron su camino.

"¿Cómo?"

"Huir de todo el mundo"

"Son sólo pequeños contratiempos, ya te lo dije. Vamos, aún tenemos mucho por conocer"

"¿Podemos al menos descansar un poco?"

"Claro, sentémonos un momento aquí en la plaza de Trafalgar" Dijo Andy mientras ambos bebían agua de unos bebederos y se sentaban en una hermosa fuente de cantera a admirar el lugar.

"Sabes mucho de historia general"

"Lo sé, todo rey debe saber este tipo de cosas, esta plaza fue construida para conmemorar la batalla de Trafalgar en la que el ejército británico derrotó a la armada francesa durante las guerras napoleónicas, oh y aquí está una estatua de uno de mis personajes históricos favoritos Horacio Nelson"

"¿Él quien fue?"

"Lord Nelson fue uno de los marinos más célebres de la historia que se destacó durante las Guerras Napoleónicas y obtuvo su mayor victoria en la célebre batalla de Trafalgar, en la que perdió la vida. Además era un gran hombre, ¿Quieres oír una anécdota muy interesante?"

"Sí"

"En cierta ocasión que hacía mucho frío, alguien le ofreció un abrigo y él lo rechazó diciendo que no lo necesitaba, ya que su lealtad al rey y a su país lo mantenía abrigado"

"Eso suena conmovedor"

"Me gustaría algún día ser como él"

"Eso estaría muy bien, aunque para mí ya eres un héroe no necesitas medallas"

"Gracias"

"No tienes por qué darlas"

"He leído en mis libros mucho sobre Londres, y ahora finalmente estamos aquí, hay tantos lugares geniales que visitar. Disculpe" Dijo Andy a un gendarme "¿Qué camino debemos tomar para llegar al observatorio de Greenwich?"

"Sigan derecho por la calle principal, que es esa calle ancha de ahí y saldrán directamente, está como a media hora de aquí"

"Gracias oficial"

"No tenemos dinero suficiente para tomar un carruaje"

"No lo necesitamos, ahí viene nuestro trasporte" Dijo Andy señalando un carruaje "Vamos"

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño corrió detrás del carruaje y se subió, después ayudó a la niña y ambos viajaron de polizones y una vez que llegaron a su destino saltaron sin ser descubiertos.

"El observatorio de Greenwich" Dijo Andy deteniéndose frente al imponente edificio.

"¿Qué hay aquí?"

"¿Recuerdas todas esas cosas de las clases de astronomía, sobre el sistema solar, las estrellas, los planetas, etc?"

"Sí"

"Pues aquí hay un gran telescopio con el que podemos ver con nuestros propios ojos todas esas maravillas"

"Eso es increíble"

"Lo sé"

"Pero creo que la palabra Greenwich me recuerda algo"

"Estás en lo cierto, el meridiano de Greenwich es el que le da la hora al mundo"

"Con razón me resultaba familiar esa palabra"

Entraron en el edificio y subieron a la parte superior, donde un científico explicaba a los visitantes y los ayudaba a enfocar los diversos astros.

"Oh a mamá le encantaría ver esto" Suspiró Andy recargándose en el barandal y contemplando la ciudad.

"La extrañas ¿No es así?" Preguntó su amiga recargándose a su lado.

"Un poco, pero ya no soy un bebé, puedo cuidarme solo"

"El necesitar a tu mamá no te hace un bebé, es normal, aun somos niños"

"Supongo que debemos continuar" Dijo Andy cambiando el tema "Nos falta mucho por ver"

Momentos después caminaban por las calles principales nuevamente.

"Mira una tienda, hay que entrar a curiosear" Sugirió Birgit.

"Buena idea"

"Mira que bonita esfera de cristal"

"Wow está genial"

"Veo que les gustó ese recuerdo" les dice la encargada de la tienda

"Disculpe ¿Qué edificio es el que está dentro de la esfera?" pregunta Andy

"Es la catedral de San Pablo, y si agitan la esfera observen lo que pasa"

"Mira Andy son palomitos revoloteando"

"Así es, muchísimas palomas han hecho de esta iglesia su hogar"

"Que tiernas" dice la niña

"Son muy características de este templo, al igual que la mujer de las palomas"

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunta el platinado

"Les contare más sobre ella

_Esta es la historia de una pobre mujer_

_Que se sienta a la sombra de un templo._

_Los que vienen y van pueden oír su canción:_

_Cómprenme migajas de pan._

_Dos céntimos de pan, tan sólo dos._

_Se los pagará nuestro Dios._

_Los polluelos hambrientos no tendrán qué comer_

_Si es que usted no les compra su pan._

_Dadles pan migajas de pan_

_Compren, compren_

_Dos céntimos de pan._

_Su pregón se le oye cantar_

_Mientras las aves rodeándola están_

_Y los santos que adornan a la catedral_

_Parecen oír su cantar_

_Y aunque no se vea los santos sonríen_

_Cuando alguien se acerca a comprar._

_Muy sencillo es su pregón_

_Pero llega al corazón_

_Dadles pan, migajas de pan_

_Compren, compren_

_Dos céntimos de pan._

_Dadles amor, alimento y calor_

_Canta ella su triste pregón_

_Dadles pan, cómprenles pan_

_Compren, compren_

_Dos céntimos de pan"_

"Que triste historia" dice la niña

"Si lo es" le responde la mujer "Por eso siempre que pasen por ahí recuerden comprar comida para los palomitos"

"Así lo haremos" dice el príncipe "Y creo que me llevaré esta esfera, para siempre recordar la historia cada que la vea"

"Muy bien, son 1.50 libras, pero se las dejo en 1 libra, porque se ve que tienen muy buen corazón"

"Gracias, aquí tiene" dice Andy entregando el dinero

"Fue buena compra" Dijo Birgit una vez que salieron de la tienda "Pero ahora sólo nos quedan 3 libras" le dice su amiga mientras salen del lugar

"Concuerdo contigo, supongo que ha llegado el momento de pensar bien cómo le vamos a hacer para no quedarnos sin dinero"

"¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"Vamos a conseguir empleo y así ganaremos mucho dinero"

"¿Empleo? Somos niños ¿Quién nos va a contratar?"

"Alguien con visión que aprecie nuestros talentos"

"Veamos ¿Qué sabemos hacer? Yo sé lavar, tejer y cocinar y tú sabes…hum.. ¿Qué sabes hacer?"

"Sé recitar, bailar, tocar el laúd, recolectar hielo, pintar, la lista de mis talentos es infinita"

"Hum, entonces mañana empezaremos a conseguir dinero"

"Me parece bien, ahora vayamos al mesón, recuerda que nos aguarda una deliciosa cena, te reto a una carrera"

Y ambos corretearon felices, con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran.

**ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTARA, GRACIAS A:**

**MARIA JESUSITA SKELLINGTON**

**WILMARYS NUNEZ**

**FIORELLA MINCHÁN**

**JUAN SEBASTIAN OCHOA ARIZPE**

**POR SUS SUGERENCIAS EN EL FACEBOOK.**

**LAS CANCIONES MENCIONADAS EN ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECEN Y SON:**

"**VEN A LONDRES" DE POCAHONTAS 2**

"**MARINERO SOY" DE ALICIA EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS**

"**LOS VERSOS DE BERTH" PELICULA: MARY POPPINS**

"**BUEN DIA" CARICATURAS TEEN TITANS GO**

"**FUN" BOB ESPONJA**

"**MIGAJAS DE PAN" PELICULA MARY POPPINS.**

**SALUDOS MILES EDGEWORTH, GRACIAS POR TU OPINIO TRATARÉ DE HACER ESTA HISTORIA MAS AMENA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODOS, ME AGRADA VER QUE ESTE FIC ESTÁ TENIENDO TANTA ACEPTACIÓN COMO EL ANTERIOR. Y DE ANTEMANO UNA DISCULPA SI COMETO ALGÚN ERROR RESPECTO A LA CULTUTA DE OTROS PAÍSES PUES SACO LA INFORMACIÓN DE INTERNET Y MI INTENCIÓN NO ES OFENDER A NADIE, AHORA VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY:**

En la posada los niños lograron regresar sin ningún trabajo, pero luego de pagar la cena sólo les quedaba una última moneda.

Birgit se entristecía mucho, pero su amigo no parecía comprender mucho la situación y se entretenía echando migajas en su mochila.

"No sabía que a tu mochila le daba hambre"

"Je je, no le doy de comer a mi mochila sino al amiguito que traigo adentro"

"¿A quién te refieres exactamente?"

"A Nipy, sal pequeño amigo para que saludes a Birgit"

"¿Trajiste a tu rata?"

"Así es, hazle un cariñito"

"No, yo paso, las ratas me dan ñañaras"

"No entiendo por qué, son tan lindas y adorables"

"Si, claro, ¿consideras más linda a un roedor que a mí?" pensaba la niña un tanto indignada "No sé por qué te lo trajiste, va a sacarle un susto a alguien y a meternos en problemas" le dice a su amigo

"Claro que no, Nipy no causa problemas"

"¿Ya olvidaste que arruinó la fiesta de la reina Astrid y provocó una estampida en el zoológico?"

"No fue su culpa, te aseguro que es un buen chico, la culpa la tienen esas personas ignorantes que le tienen miedo y no lo comprenden"

"Ya no estamos hablando de la ratita ¿o si?"

"Tienes razón, me refiero a mí, la gente suele ser mala conmigo"

"Bueno, trataré de llevarme bien con él, porque creo que estaremos juntos por un largo rato"

"Nipy es mi amigo, me acompaña a todos lados ¿Cómo esperabas que lo abandonara en esa casa de las mentiras?"

"¿Aun sigues con lo mismo? ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estuviste de irte?"

"Bah, los equivocados fueron ellos, por pensar que yo era un tonto"

"¿Y si la verdad es más complicada que eso?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Quizás ellos no querían mentirte, pero no tuvieron remedio"

"¿No tuvieron remedio? No entiendo como alguien puede ser tan cruel y mentirle a su propio hijo"

"Se nota que no has pasado sufrimientos, es por eso que te ahogas en un vaso de agua y haces drama de todo"

"No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando"

"Está bien, está bien, como quieras, por cierto ¿saldremos hoy?"

"Claro que si"

"Pero cada vez es más difícil sostener esta mentira de nuestro padre el ocupado hombre de negocios" Dijo Birgit mientras ambos salían sigilosamente y se asomaban desde el piso superior.

"Lo sé, ya comenzamos a tener problemas para perder al señor Nell, él ya sospecha que es sólo un truco y vigila las escaleras para atraparnos con las manos en la masa"

"¿Cómo haremos para perderlo?"

"No lo sé, es un hombre decidido, debo admitir, pues lleva cerca de una hora caminando de un lado a otro acechándonos, pero no nos atrapará" Dijo Andy volviendo a la habitación seguido de su amiga y cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido.

"¿Cómo lo evitaremos?"

"Saldremos por la ventana"

"Se enojará si escapamos"

"Más se enojará todavía cuando se entere que ya no tenemos dinero para pagarle, aunque tal vez si le dejamos el dinero del hospedaje de hoy no se moleste tanto" dijo Andy dejando sobre una mesa la última moneda que les quedaba y procedió a tomar algunas cosas que él consideró le serían útiles para conseguir trabajo, después abrió la ventana.

"Bueno ya que no tenemos dinero, considero que dos bocas por alimentar son menos complicadas que tres"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Venderemos a Nipy para poder sobrevivir por lo menos este día"

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo cuánto esperas que te den por una rata?"

"Me conformo con 50 centavos, algo será algo"

"Nipy no está a la venta, es mi inseparable amigo"

"Creí que tu inseparable amiga era Helena"

"Si, lo era, ahora no sé si algún día la volveré a ver, la extraño"

"Quizás deberíamos volver, digo, ya no tenemos dinero, así que ¿Qué podríamos perder?"

"Te diré lo que yo perdería, mi dignidad, vamos, hay muchas formas de hacer dinero fácil en la gran ciudad"

"Ya qué ¿Cuál es tu plan entonces?"

"Iremos al parque, vamos" Dijo ofreciendo su mano a la niña y ayudándola a bajar por la enredadera.

Momentos después ambos caminaban por la calle.

"Ya nos quedamos sin dinero, espero que lo recuperemos pronto" Se quejó Birgit.

"Oh, un poco de fe amiga, ten un poco de fe" De pronto Andy se detuvo "¿Qué es ese extraño sonido que emite mi barriga?"

"¿Cuál?"

"Ese, espero no haberme enfermado porque no quiero inyecciones ni tomar aceite de ricino"

"Ay esto no es posible, no te pasa nada, sólo tienes hambre"

"¿Hambre? ¿Sólo eso? ¿Estás segura?"

"Totalmente, es decir, desde la cena no hemos comido nada y ya es tarde"

"Oh, menos mal, es sólo, que bueno, yo, bueno, cuando vives en un castillo todos te atienden, cocinan, te sirven la comida, están al pendiente de que te alimentes bien, es por eso que yo nunca había pasado hambre "Suspirando continuó "Ya sé lo que vas a decir, pobre niño rico y mimado que no sabe de las penas del mundo"

"Eso no es lo que iba a decir"

"¿Ah no?"

"No, sólo estaba pensando que realmente debiste sentirte muy mal para dejar tu hogar con todas las comodidades y arriesgarte a viajar a un país a pasar dificultades"

Las palabras de la niña animaron a Andy y se sintió confortado por el hecho de que Birgit no lo consideraba un niño rico y mimado.

Al pasar por el parque se toparon con el hombre orquesta que los había divertido en días pasados, al parecer ahora era artista callejero y pintaba bellos cuadros con gises de colores en las losas del piso.

"_Chin chimenea, chin chimenea, chin chin cheroi_

_Hago lo que quiero, cuanto quiero hago yo_

_Hoy soy ambulante y ahí pueden ver_

_Que un artista ambulante genial puede ser_

_Y es genial mi talento, es mi propio sentir_

Bueno, no es la real academia de pintura, pero tampoco hacen llorar ¿No es cierto?" Dijo el hombre notando a los dos niños que admiraban su obra.

"Son preciosas" Dijo Andy

"Eres un gran artista" Agregó su amiga

"Gracias, soy Berth por cierto" Dijo el hombre

"Soy Anders y ella es mi amiga Birgit"

"¿Les gusta la pintura?" Preguntó Berth

"Claro, nos encanta" Dijo la niña

"_Chin chimenea, chin chimenea, chin chin cheroi _

"_Hago cuanto quiero, lo que quiero hago yo_

_No cobro dinero por esta afición_

_Más aprecia mi gorra lo que ofrezca usted_

_Le agradece mi gorra lo que ofrezca usted_" Continuó cantando Berth.

"Realmente nos gustó hablar contigo, pero tenemos que irnos" Dijo Andy.

"¿Y hacia donde se dirigen?" Quiso saber Berth.

"Vamos hacia el parque para probar fortuna" Respondió Birgit.

"Pues que tengan suerte y fue un gusto conocerlos"

"Para nosotros también lo fue" Dijo Andy mientras ambos entraban al parque.

"Es un parque muy bello ¿No crees Andy?"

"Ya lo creo, apuesto a que nos irá muy bien, manos a la obra" Dijo su amigo sacando su laúd y comenzando a tocar. "Tú baila y yo toco"

"¿Qué yo que?"

"Que tu bailes mientras yo toco"

"¿Estás loco? No sé bailar"

"Oh claro que sabes ¿Crees que no te he visto bailar en el palacio con un compañero de baile imaginario mientras haces la limpieza?"

"¿Has estado espiándome?"

"Claro que no, no te hagas muchas ilusiones, ¿Olvidas que el castillo también es mi casa? Pasaba casualmente por ahí cuando te vi"

"Qué vergüenza"

"Creo que eres una gran bailarina"

"¿De veras lo crees?"

"Claro, y ya verás, sumando nuestros talentos llegaremos muy lejos"

Andy tocaba y su amiga bailaba al ritmo de la música, el rato pasó y pronto un grupo de persones observaba a los simpáticos niños.

Los pequeños artistas comenzaron a llamar la atención del público y muy pronto algunos curiosos los observaban.

"Si amigos" decía Andy a los espectadores "Estaremos aquí toda la semana, de hecho si es necesario estaremos aquí toda la vida, los 365 días del año incluyendo Navidad, Año Nuevo, Halloween y San Valentín"

"Espera ¿Qué?" le pregunta su amiga extrañada

"No te detengas Birgit, qué van a pensar las personas, ¿qué somos unos artistas mediocres? Claro que no, vamos, a darle"

Continuaron con su simpático acto mientras la gente iba y venía, luego de una pausa Birgit toma el gorro que pusieron en el suelo para juntar dinero.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto hemos juntado? ¿Ya somos millonarios?" pregunta el joven príncipe

"Tenemos un centavo"

"Oh vamos, no sean tacaños, quizás les falto motivación, pasa el sombrero Birgit, ya verás cómo en seguida estaremos nadando en dinero"

El sombrero pasa de mano en mano y vuelve con la niña.

"¿Y ahora qué me dices?" pregunta nuevamente Andy a su amiga

"Se robaron el centavo"

"No puede ser, aparte de avaros, rateros"

La gente un tanto enfadada se aleja de ahí.

"Bien hecho, has espantado a nuestros clientes" le reclama la niña

"Ni eran buenos clientes, vamos hay que seguir trabajando que aún tenemos que conseguir dinero"

"Ojala que pronto lleguen personas que si valgan la pena"

El rato pasó y ambos siguieron trabajando, algunas personas se detenían a escucharlos,

"Gracias de corazón por su gran cooperación" Dijo Andy pasando su gorra, aunque descubrió que al momento de disfrutar de la música todos se acercaban, pero al momento de cooperar a los artistas sólo lo hacían algunos cuantos. "Gracias señor, es usted la generosidad en persona, gracias señora" Dijo Andy mientras recolectaba monedas, la multitud se comenzó a dispersar.

"Oigan ustedes dos, está prohibida la entrada de vendedores ambulantes no autorizados al parque"

"Pero nosotros no estamos vendiendo nada"

"También se prohíbe la entrada de artistas callejeros, si siguen haciéndolo no tendré más remedio que llevármelos a ambos"

"Oh no oficial, le aseguro que no se repetirá, de hecho ya nos íbamos"

Tristes se alejaron de ahí y comenzaron a contar las ganancias.

"Es muy poco, sólo unos chelines, esto no nos alcanza ni para mal comer"

"No lo entiendo ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?"

"Tal vez no les gusta esta clase de música"

"¿Cómo puede no gustarles? Es música típica Noruega, la música más bella del mundo"

"Exacto, lo es para nosotros, pero no estamos en Noruega, estamos en Londres ¿Recuerdas?"

"No sé tocar otra cosa" Se quejó Andy arrojando su laúd al pasto y quedándose muy pensativo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de una mujer que paseaba por el parque con su hijo pequeño.

"Mami te quiero" Decía el niño abrazando a la mujer, esto de inmediato hizo que Andy extrañara el cariño de su madre, cerrando los ojos recordó una de las primeras veces que él preguntaba por su papá cuando tenía tres años.

_"Mami ¿Quién es mi papá?"_

_"Tú no tienes papá Andy"_

_"¿Por qué no?"_

_"Hay niños que tienen papá y niños que no, así como niños que no tienen mamá y otros sí, también niños que tienen mamá y papá y hay niños que como yo no tienen ni papá ni mamá. Pero tú Andy, tienes un tío y una tía maravillosos, una primita que juega contigo, un reno mascota y un amigo de nieve ¿qué otros niños tienen un muñeco de nieve que habla y camina y juega con ellos?"_

_"Y también te tengo a ti"_

_"Así es, también me tienes a mí que te quiero con todo mi corazón"_

_"Y yo también a ti"_

Andy abrió los ojos y vio que el padre del niño llegaba a unirse al cuadro y levantaba al pequeño en el aire y ahora recordó los buenos momentos que pasó con su padre.

_"No lo sueltes, da vueltas al carrete" Decía Hans en una ocasión que fueron a pescar juntos._

_"Lo tengo lo tengo" Dijo Andy de siete años mientras el pez salía del agua_

_"Ponlo en la red"_

_"Wow, pesqué uno grande"_

_"Sí Andy estoy orgulloso de ti hijo"_

_"¿Te digo una cosa Hans?"_

_"Claro"_

_"Me divierto mucho cuando estoy contigo, eres uno de mis mejores amigos"_

_"Y tú eres uno de los míos"_

_"Eres una de las pocas personas que son amables conmigo y que no me tratan como si fuera muy raro"_

_"Para eso están los amigos Andy, y no dejes que los demás te hagan sentir mal, tú eres un niño normal"_

_"Gracias Hans ¿Y siempre seremos buenos amigos?"_

_"Sí, siempre Andy"_

Ya no sabía que pensar, por una parte se sentía traicionado por sus padres, pero por otro lado, solo en un país desconocido, sin dinero y con hambre, comenzó a extrañarlos mucho, se preguntaba que estarían haciendo y si ellos también lo extrañarían.

"¿Es un buen momento para sugerir volver a casa?"

"Tonterías, aún tenemos otros talentos que probar" Dijo Andy sacando su equipo de pintor.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el palacio de Buckingham, Olaf explora el lujoso castillo y se divierte molestando a los guardias reales, los cuales no se mueven de su puesto.

"Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos" Pero el hombre no se movía "¿Hola? Es falta de educación ignorar a otras personas" Pero el hombre seguí sin inmutarse de su presencia "¿Hay alguien en casa?" Dijo el muñequito de nieve subiendo a una columna y sacudiendo de la cabeza al guardia "Cielos, ustedes realmente se toman en serio su trabajo"

"¿Qué estás haciendo Olaf?" Preguntó la reina Astrid entrando al salón.

"Oh, reina Astrid, sólo quería jugar con los guardias pero creo que sus oídos no funcionan bien, pues por más que les hablo no me hacen caso"

"Es que deben estar muy concentrados, no los molestes"

"¿Encontraron a Andy?"

"No, nadie ha sabido nada aún"

"Oh no, eso es terrible"

"Lo sé, debería ser pan comido encontrarlo, es decir, un niño con cabello blanco e increíbles poderes mágicos no puede pasar desapercibido tan fácilmente"

"Tal vez es porque Andy está disfrazado"

"No digas tonterías…espera… Claro ¡Eso es! Andy sabe que en este momento los reinos vecinos están al tanto de su desaparición y si sigue molesto, lo que menos querrá es que lo encuentren y lo devuelvan con su madre, así que hará cuanto esté a su alcance para evitarlo. Esto complica las cosas, como ya notaste es una ciudad muy grande, hay cientos de niños, y quien sabe si haya subido a otro barco y viajado a otro país, de ser así nunca lo encontraríamos no importa cuanto lo intentáramos"

"¿Qué sucederá si no aparece nunca?"

"Nunca me lo perdonaría, pero supongo que tendría que vivir con eso en mi conciencia"

"Todo estará bien, no fue su intención que todo esto pasara"

"No sé cómo puedes ser amable conmigo después de lo que ocasioné"

"Oh, no se preocupe, no soy rencoroso"

"Gracias, realmente ustedes son sorprendentes"

"Ji ji ji, me hace sonrojar" Ambos sonrieron, pero luego el semblante del muñequito cambió a preocupado "Andy es el futuro rey, tenemos que encontrarlo"

"Lo sé, pero sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar"

"¿Buscar una aguja en un pajar? Eso no tiene mucho sentido, ¿Para qué perder el tiempo buscando una simple aguja, si se puede fácilmente conseguir otra?"

"Es sólo una expresión que se usa para describir una búsqueda imposible, sólo espero que ese niño recapacite porque no sé si su madre podría seguir viviendo sin tener jamás noticias de su paradero"

"Entonces vamos a buscarlo, no hay tiempo que perder"

"Tienes razón, le prometí a Elsa que la ayudaría y eso haré"

"Si Andy no aparece ¿Quién será rey en el futuro?"

"Supongo que Anna, o algunas de sus hijas, pero Dios quiera que aparezca pronto"

Justo en ese momento el comunicador comenzó a brillar.

"¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?" Gritó la mujer arrojándolo lejos.

"No es una brujería, es el comunicador, alguien trata de contactarnos" Respondió el muñequito tomando el comunicador y abriéndolo, al instante apareció la imagen de la reina de las nieves. "Oh, hola Elsa"

"Hola Olaf ¿Han encontrado algo?"

"Aun no, pero en eso estamos, la Reina Astrid dice que será como buscar una aguja en un pajar"

"Lo sé, pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que Andy aparezca sano y salvo"

"Toda la familia real británica ha sido muy amable con nosotros y nos han apoyado mucho para buscar a Andy, sólo que es más escurridizo de lo que habíamos imaginado, pero no te preocupes, lo encontraremos"

"Eso espero"

"Oh, no te desanimes, ya verás que Andy pronto volverá"

"Gracias amiguito" Y ambos cortaron la comunicación.

Y las sospechas de la reina Astrid y Olaf eran ciertas, pues usando ropa de chico plebeyo y un gorro cubriendo su cabello Andy, además de que estaba algo sucio, distaba mucho de ser un príncipe y no llamaba la atención.

En las calles de Londres el joven príncipe había logrado reunir algunas monedas, y después de comer un poco continuaba con su trabajo como artista callejero y dibujaba a lápiz a una mujer elegantemente vestida.

"Aquí tiene señor, espero le guste" Dijo Andy entregándoles el dibujo.

"Mocoso igualado" Se quejó la mujer analizando el dibujo con sus lentes puestos.

"Esta no se parece en nada a mi esposa" Gruñó el hombre enojado.

"¿De qué está hablando? mírelo bien" Se justificó Andy.

"La nariz de mi esposa no es tan ancha" Dijo el hombre, aunque realmente el dibujo era muy realista y la señora no era muy bella que digamos. "Vámonos querida"

"Oiga, tiene que pagarme, me costó mi esfuerzo hacer ese dibujo"

"Pequeño rufián aléjate de nosotros" Dijo la mujer.

"Por favor, necesito el dinero, ayúdeme" Suplicó Andy angustiado.

"Tus necesidades no son problema nuestro, y ahora aléjate que vas a ensuciarnos" Dijo el hombre empujándolo y haciéndolo caer en un charco de agua sucia.

Cegado por el odio, Andy estuvo a punto de congelarlos, extendió su mano para darles su merecido, pero recapacitó en el último momento.

La pareja se alejó caminando.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Exclamó preocupado poniéndose de pie y mirando sus manos "Creo que por el hambre ya no pienso claramente" Dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello, su amiga no tardó en reunirse con él.

"Ya volví ¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó la niña, la cual parecía un poco agitada y nerviosa.

"Mal a mí siempre me va mal ¿Y a ti?" Respondió Andy sacudiéndose el agua sucia.

"Tampoco me fue bien, estuve lavando platos en una cocina"

"Oh que bien ¿Crees que puedan contratarme a mí también?"

"No lo creo, renuncié"

"¿Renunciaste? ¿Por qué?"

"Sólo lo hice y ya ¿Ok?" Respondió la niña cada vez más nerviosa.

"Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú eres quien más se preocupa por nuestra falta de dinero"

"Digamos que tuve mis razones"

"¿Te trataron mal?"

"Preferiría no hablar de eso"

"¿Te pegaron?"

La niña no respondía.

"Oh vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea"

"Está bien, todo parecía muy bien, estaba lavando los platos, pero luego el dueño dijo que yo era una niña muy bonita y que me iba a dar dinero si hacía lo que me decía"

"Eso no me suena nada bien ¿Y qué pasó?"

"Después quiso darme un beso y entonces yo grité le di una patada en la pierna y salí corriendo de ahí"

"¿Cómo se atreve? Le daré su merecido, dime ¿Dónde fue? ¿Quién fue? lo mataré con mis propias manos"

"Tranquilízate, fue sólo un idiota don nadie"

"Le voy a romper todo lo que se llama cara por faltarte al respeto, o mejor aún, lo convertiré en estatua de hielo"

"No, no lo hagas, sólo vámonos de aquí, no querrás que nos metamos en más líos"

"Bien. Pero no te alcanzó a hacer nada ¿verdad?"

"No te preocupes, no me hizo nada, logré huir a tiempo, además utilicé una de las maniobras de pelea que me enseñaste, ya te dije que soy una chica fuerte"

"Yo no soy discriminador de mujeres ni nada por el estilo, sé que eres muy inteligente y todo, pero creo que a partir de hoy trabajar me lo dejas a mí, no quiero que corras peligro por mi culpa"

"Pero quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo"

"Entiende que no, no quiero exponerte a más peligros"

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Yo puedo cuidarme solo, estaré bien"

"Insisto en que quiero ayudarte a conseguir dinero"

"Y yo insisto que quiero que estés a salvo, no soportaría que te pasara algo malo, el mundo está lleno de sinvergüenzas que se aprovecharían fácilmente de ti"

"Muy bien, se hará como tú dices. Pero yo diría que mejor volviéramos a casa, y así ninguno de los dos correría peligro"

"¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Tienes idea del súper castigo que me espera si regreso? Además aún no estoy listo para volver, no los he perdonado aún, y no puedo volver fracasado"

"Espero que tu terquedad no sea nuestra perdición"

"No digas eso, ya verás que mañana las cosas serán mejores"

Al caer la noche, decepcionados, hambrientos y sin dinero Andy y su amiga regresaban a la posada, donde al entrar fueron recibidos por el mesonero quien tenía cara de no estar de muy buen humor.

"Vaya, al fin regresan jovencitos" Dijo el hombre cruzando los brazos.

"Sí, ahora si nos disculpa iremos a nuestra habitación" Respondió Andy nerviosamente.

"Siento decirles que ya no es su habitación, ya les empaqué sus cosas" Dijo el Sr. Nell señalando el costal con su equipaje.

"Usted no puede hacernos esto"

"Por supuesto que puedo, es mi propiedad, además me tomé la libertad de llamar a la policía"

"¿A la policía?"

"Sí, no traten de pasarse de listos, pues ya los descubrí que viajan solos, y eso es contra la ley, la autoridad llegará en cualquier momento para llevárselos"

"Oh no" Se quejó Andy ante la idea de ser devuelto a casa.

Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el costal con sus cosas, agarró a su amiga por la mano y corrió saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

"¡Hey vuelvan aquí sinvergüenzas!"

Pero los niños hicieron caso omiso y escaparon perdiéndose por las calles.

"Bien, ahora ya no tenemos dinero, comida ni hospedaje, supongo que ahora sí te das cuenta de lo tonta que fue tu idea de huir de casa ¿No?"

"Son sólo contratiempos, ya ve…"

"Ya verás que pronto las cosas estarán a nuestro favor" Interrumpió la niña arremedándolo "Lo sé, ya me lo has repetido, pero hasta ahora todo va de mal en peor"

"Son sólo los primeros días, te aseguro que el Rey Anders I no fundó Arendelle en un día, estas cosas llevan tiempo"

"Oh, eres tan testarudo y necio"

"Pero bien que te encanta estar a mi lado ¿No es así?"

"No sé de qué hablas"

"¿Acaso eso es un rubor? ¿Te estás sonrojando?"

"Basta, eres imposible, ¿No te das cuenta del gran apuro en que estamos? ¿Cómo puedes bromear en una situación como esta?"

"No lo sé, creo que trato de verle el lado positivo a las cosas"

"Más bien tratas de salirte con la tuya como siempre y eres muy orgulloso para reconocer que te equivocaste"

"Ya basta, tú no eres nadie para sermonearme, ni que fueras mi jefa, y de hecho yo si soy el tuyo"

"Ya sé, ya sé que soy sólo una sirvienta insignificante y tú en cambio eres de la realeza, eres rico y en el futuro serás rey, no tienes que echármelo en cara" Dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No, no quise decir eso, sabes que no es lo que pienso en verdad de ti"

"¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas?"

"Pues…pues…que eres una buena chica, eres valiente, una buena amiga, eres muy especial para mí, de hecho en muchas ocasiones eres la voz de mi conciencia y te agradezco mucho que me acompañaras en este loco viaje"

"¿De verdad?"

"Claro, tienes que perdonarme por lo que dije, es sólo que me estreso fácilmente, nunca debí decir eso, estuvo fuera de lugar, entre los amigos no hay clases sociales ¿Me perdonas?"

"Ya lo he hecho"

"Gracias, siempre eres tan buena" Dijo Andy mientras ambos se daban un abrazo de reconciliación.

"Creo que alguien está apestosito"

"No soy yo, es la ropa, deberías olerte tú y creo que está haciendo un poco de calor" Dijo el niño separándose de su amiga.

"Sí, ya no nos queda ropa limpia, habrá que lavarla"

"¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos?"

"Bien, hay un río por aquí cerca y además tú no eres el único con talentos, yo sé lavar ¿lo olvidas? Ayúdame a llevar toda esta ropa sucia al río, la lavaré"

"En realidad no sé si sea una buena idea"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Quieres andar mugroso?"

"No, pero tampoco quiero que tú toques mis calzoncillos"

"Oh por favor, ya los he visto antes ¿Olvidas que ayudo con la limpieza del castillo?"

"Oh no, que humillación ¿Ya nada es privado? Mejor lavo mi ropa yo"

"Como quieras"

"Claro que puedo lavar, no soy tan inútil como piensas"

"En realidad es lo opuesto, siempre he creído que eres muy listo" Dijo la niña mientras lavaba la ropa.

"Gracias" Respondió Andy arrodillándose y haciendo lo mismo.

"Ahora dejaremos la ropa tendida aquí y mañana ya estará seca"

"Genial, esto de cuidarnos solos me gusta, aunque no me agrada tener hambre ¿Qué es ese espléndido aroma?" Dijo Andy olfateando el aire y su amiga hizo lo mismo.

"Creo que es pastel"

"Mmmm, pastel, ya casi olvido el sabor de ese manjar, creo que está por aquí"

Al acercarse vieron que se trataba de un pastel que una mujer había dejado enfriándose en la ventana.

"Huele delicioso, creo que podremos fácilmente tomar un trozo" Dijo Andy relamiéndose.

"¿Estás loco? Eso es robar"

Pero Andy hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su amiga y se acercó sigilosamente, tomando con cuidado un par de rebanadas, para después salir corriendo con su botín.

"Sé que no se debe robar, pero ya tenía mucha hambre, estoy seguro de que Dios nos justificará porque fue un caso de fuerza mayor" Dijo el niño.

"Tienes razón, pero y ahora ¿dónde se supone que vamos a dormir?"

"En un hotel de muchas estrellas"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, pero por ahora cenemos, eso te incluye a ti Nipy, toma un poco"

Momentos después en un callejón.

"Bienvenida a nuestro hotel resort, como podrás ver tiene infinitas estrellas en el cielo" Dijo Andy bromeando señalando hacia arriba, su amiga sólo se aguantó las ganas de estrangularlo. "Tarán" Exclamó Andy después de hacer un improvisado refugio con dos camas. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Supongo que tendrá que bastar" Dijo la niña acostándose sobre la manta y usando su ropa sucia como almohada, Andy hizo lo mismo.

"Sueña con los angelitos"

"Pues trataré, porque este lugar está muy oscuro y me da miedo"

"Tranquilízate estás conmigo"

"Eso es lo que me temo"

"Hora de dormir, ronca sin despertar"

"Estás loco, jejeje"

A pesar de estar muy cansados, ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos viajaban a su hogar.

"Oh no, ¿En qué me he metido? Sólo espero que mamá no esté muy molesta conmigo, la extraño, yo sólo quería salvar a Andy de sí mismo y evitar que cometiera más errores, pero es tan terco y obstinado. Quisiera estar en casa. Diosito cuídanos que no nos pase nada malo, ni a mí ni a Andy, sé que en el fondo es un buen chico"

Andy por su parte también reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido durante el día.

"Cielos, creo que las cosas están resultando más difíciles de lo que imaginé, lo único bueno de estar hasta abajo es que ya no queda nada por hacer más que subir y subir. No puedo creer que por mi culpa Birgit estuvo en grave peligro, nunca me perdonaría si le pasara algo.

Me pregunto cómo estará mamá, espero que no esté muy triste" suspiró Andy con tristeza pero más calmado, aunque de inmediato agregó "Además todo esto es su culpa, si no me hubiera mentido yo no hubiera huido, me pregunto ¿por qué mamá no se habrá casado con Hans? Fue muy tonta al dejar que se casara con Liv, de no ser así, en estos momentos seríamos una familia feliz. Pero cómo le dije a Birgit, ya es muy tarde para volver atrás, no puedo regresar fracasado, no quiero enfrentarme al castigo que me espera, no quiero volver y ver a mi papá casado con alguien más, no quiero sufrir de nuevo y ser la burla de todos"

Por fin se quedaron dormidos. Mientras los niños reflexionaban sobre sus pasadas peripecias, la reina Astrid recorría las calles de Londres acompañada de Olaf, con quien por extraño que parezca se estaba llevando muy bien.

"Se nos hizo noche" decía el muñeco

"Lo sé, no podemos volver al palacio, porque los malandrines comienzan a rondar las calles"

"¿Entonces dormiremos en la calle?"

"No, cerca de aquí tiene su casa el duque de Weselton menor"

"Prefiero dormir en la calle, esos hombres son en verdad malvados"

"Tranquilízate, ahora estás conmigo y te aseguro que recibiremos un muy buen trato"

Avanzan por la calle y llaman a la puerta de una gran casa.

"¿Quién va?" preguntó el portero

"Soy la reina Astrid de Baybiron y este es mi buen amigo Olaf"

"¿Majestad? ¿Qué hace tan lejos de su casa?" les pregunta el hombre abriendo la puerta

"Estamos en una misión, pero se nos hizo noche para volver al palacio de Buckingham"

"Oh, entiendo, los llevaré con mi señor"

Una vez dentro de la casa, la reina y el muñeco son atendidos por los sirvientes, quienes les traen una deliciosa cena e informan a su amo sobre las visitas.

"Mi querida reina Astrid" dice el duque bajando las escaleras con bata puesta y pantuflas de conejito

"Señor duque, lamento molestarlo a estas horas, es sólo que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir"

"Oh, no es molestia, usted siempre será muy bienvenida en esta casa"

"Me gustan sus pantuflas" interrumpe el muñeco

"Vaya, pero que mal acompañada se encuentra usted"

"Por favor no insulte a mis amigos duque" le dice la reina un tanto molesta

"¿Usted? ¿Amiga de esta cosa?"

"Se llama Olaf y si no puede tratarnos del mismo modo a los dos, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de su casa. Vámonos Olaf"

"No reina, yo sólo decía, pensé que no se llevaba bien con estos seres mágicos"

"Eso fue por tonta, pero ahora he comprendido muchas cosas y he cambiado por completo"

"Le ruego me disculpe, le prometo que trataré bien a su amigo"

"Así me gusta" dijo desafiante el muñeco

"Mis sirvientes se encargaran de que los dos se sientan muy cómodos"

"Muchas gracias duque"

"Por cierto, no es que no sea un placer tenerla por aquí majestad, pero ¿exactamente qué los trae aquí?"

"El hijo de la reina de las nieves se fugó de su casa, luego de investigar un poco decidimos separarnos para encontrarlo"

"¿Y qué le hace pensar que puede estar aquí?"

"No estoy segura, pero un barco de Arendelle vino para estas sus tierras"

"Y por eso henos aquí" agrego el muñeco

"Y si no es indiscreción ¿Por qué se fue ese niño?"

"Por culpa mía, es por eso que no me rendiré hasta encontrarlo, así me cueste toda la vida" dijo la reina muy entristecida

"Bueno, yo tuve un día muy pesado hoy, me retiro a descansar, pero los dejo en buenas manos"

"Gracias por su hospitalidad señor duque"

Weselton se retiró a su alcoba mientras sus visitas disfrutaban de su cena.

"Todo sabe muy rico" decía el muñeco

"Si, mira sírvete chorizoncitos, mmm y chuletas y estofado" decía la reina llenando hasta los bordes el plato del muñeco

"¿Sabe? Quiero darle las gracias por defenderme de ese modo, nadie excepto mi familia me habían defendido antes"

"Para eso están los amigos"

"¿Realmente iba a dormir en la calle sólo porque no me trataban bien?"

"Claro que sí, si tú no estás a gusto aquí, yo tampoco puedo estarlo"

"Quién diría la mujer tan simpática que se escondía tras esa mascara de amargura"

"Sólo espero poder denostárselo al resto de tu familia"

"Le aseguro que ellos entenderán"

Desde su alcoba el duque pensaba.

"No puedo creer que alguien sensato como la reina Astrid al final terminara aliándose con esas basuras, ahora he perdido una aliada valiosa. Y luego de lo que esos fenómenos le hicieron a mi pobre hermano lo mejor sería que ese engendro no apareciera nunca"

Y con estos crueles pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente en el callejón, ambos niños despertaron después de pasar una mala noche, desmontaron su campamento y se dirigieron al río a buscar su ropa, la cual ya estaba seca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Andy.

"¿Qué parece? Me escondo detrás de estos arbustos para vestirme, recuerda, no espíes"

"Eso quisieras"

"Eres odioso" Respondió la niña desde detrás del follaje.

"Insisto" Pensó Andy "¿Cómo cree que me muero de ganas por verla sin ropa? Que se lo siga repitiendo hasta que se lo crea. La otra vez tuve mala suerte, pero quizás hoy mi suerte cambie, sólo una miradita, nadie se enterará, no Andy contrólate, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en ser un fisgón de chicas en una situación como esta? Extraño a mis amigos, extraño nuestras aventuras juntos, extraño espiar chidas lindas, jejeje" Pensando esto Andy miró el agua del río en la cual vio el reflejo de su amiga mientras se vestía "Genial, a eso me refería" Dijo Andy mientras disfrutaba del show sin que la niña se percatara de lo sucedido "Un momento ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Dije que me gustaba espiar chicas lindas, ¿Birgit entra en esa categoría? Creo que no había notado lo mucho que ha crecido, ya no es una niñita como yo creía"

Al ver que su amiga estaba por salir, Andy fingió estar sentado en una roca a cierta distancia entreteniéndose arrojando rocas.

"Ya salí"

"Oh, no lo había notado"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Pareces acalorado"

"¿Tú crees? Debe ser este clima londinense que no me sienta muy bien que digamos" Dijo Andy mientras se escondía ahora él y momentos después salía ya cambiado.

"Qué lindo collar de la amistad llevas puesto"

"Gracias"

"¿Te lo dio Victoria?" Preguntó la niña sin poder evitar sentir celos.

"No, me lo dio Helena, ahora sé que es mi hermanita, con razón éramos tan cercanos"

"Apuesto a que te extraña mucho"

"Ella estará mejor sin mí, es decir ¿Quién querría tener por hermano a un fenómeno como yo?"

"Oh vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto, no es así como yo te veo, y te aseguro que tampoco Helena"

Andy no respondió nada, pero pareció reflexionar las palabras de su amiga.

Mientras la reina Astrid y Olaf despiertan en la casa del duque y se disponen a continuar con su búsqueda.

"Vuelva cuando quiera majestad" le dice Weselton

"Muchas gracias duque, si sabe algo del niño, por favor infórmenos de inmediato"

"Le aseguro que estaré muy al pendiente"

"Llevaré unas provisiones para el camino" decía el muñeco "Porque tanto caminar me da un hambre"

"Claro, toma todo lo que quieras amiguito"

"Bueno, hasta luego" se despide la reina saliendo del lugar con un mapa de las calles que les regalo el conde "Veamos, estamos en la calle Cherry tree lane, hoy comenzaremos nuestra búsqueda en la calle principal, la Mane"

"A la orden" dice Olaf saludando como un soldado

"En marcha entonces"

Lejos de ahí, en los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Preguntó Birgit.

"Iremos de vuelta al muelle, apuesto a que ahí habrá muchos viajeros que necesitarán del talento innato de personas capaces como yo"

"Espero que sepas lo que haces"

"Ya verás que pronto las cosas estarán a nuestro favor, oh, debe ser nuestro día de suerte, mira, acaba de llegar un gran barco"

Al acercarse vieron que varios hombres se ofrecían voluntariamente como cargueros y se ponían a las órdenes del contra maestre mientras éste les asignaba diversas tareas.

Andy se detuvo en seco sin animarse a acercarse a hablar con el hombre, ciertamente parecía temible y de aspecto rudo.

"¿Qué haces? Anda, acércate a preguntar" Dijo su amiga.

"Gulp"

"¿No me dirás que tienes miedo o sí?"

"¿Miedo yo? ¿Cómo crees? Yo vengo de una casta de valientes"

"Entonces acércate _Sr. tengo todo bajo control_"

"Ya oí, ya voy, ya voy" Respondió Andy nerviosamente mientras se acercaba tímidamente a aquel hombre. "Di..disculpe señor"

"¿Qué quieres mocoso? ¿No ves que ahora estoy ocupado? Ve a molestar a otra parte"

"Por eso es que vine, puedo ayudarle"

"¿Ayudarme?"

"Sí, quiero trabajar señor"

"¿Qué sabes hacer?"

"Huy, muchas cosas, pero sobre todo recolectar hielo, es mi especialidad"

Al oír esto el hombre soltó una risotada.

"Pues suerte con eso, porque aquí no se recolecta hielo"

"¿Ah no?"

"Claro que no, se nota que no son de por aquí, eso sólo se hace en Noruega y en Nueva York"

"Oh que mala suerte, pero al menos puedo ayudarle a bajar las cosas del barco"

"No lo creo, pareces muy enclenque"

"Deme una oportunidad"

"Muy bien, te daré un par de libras, pero por tu propio bien espero que no rompas nada"

"Claro que no, ya lo verá, no se arrepentirá" Y diciendo esto, el niño corrió al lado de su amiga "¿Ves? Te dije que las cosas iban a mejorar"

"¿Y qué hay de mí? En serio, yo también quiero ayudarte a conseguir dinero"

"Y en verdad lo aprecio, pero ya lo habíamos hablado, además creo que este no es un trabajo para mujeres y no quisiera que te lastimes"

"Yo tampoco quisiera que te lastimes"

"Yo estaré bien, recuerda que soy descendiente de muchos reyes fuertes y valientes, puedo con esto"

Momentos después, Andy se formaba emocionado junto con los demás cargueros a quienes les iban a arrojando uno a uno su respectiva carga.

"Quisiera ver la cara de mamá cuando vea lo fácilmente que conseguí trabajo y que puedo valerme por mí mismo"

Pero cuando llegó el turno de Andy, éste no reaccionó a tiempo cuando le arrojaron la carga y el costal terminó cayéndole encima.

"Andy ¿Estás bien?" Gritó Birgit aproximándose a su amigo que yacía sobre el suelo.

"Ouch, mi cabeza, claro que estoy bien" Respondió su amigo incorporándose. "Espera ¿No se rompió nada?" Exclamó Andy preocupado abriendo el costal y revisando el contenido "Fiu, la carga está bien"

"Que susto me diste"

"Tranquila, no me pasó nada, tengo un cráneo duro ¿Lo olvidas?"

"Me alegra que estés bien"

"Claro que lo estoy, pero ahora debo volver al trabajo" Dijo Andy mientras tomaba el costal y tambaleándose a causa del golpe y con gran dificultad se dirigía hacia unas carretas para colocar ahí la pesada carga.

Realmente ese trabajo era muy agotador, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, ahora el difícil y peligroso trabajo como recolector le parecía un juego de niños.

"Aquí está el costal señor" Dijo Andy llegando por fin a su destino y aproximándose a otro hombre que hacía el inventario de la carga para posteriormente supervisar que fuera entregada.

"Muy bien, ponla con las demás" Respondió el hombre sin mirarlo siquiera.

"Uf, como pesa, lo logré" Dijo Andy sonriendo triunfante, pero agotado.

"Ahora continúa con el resto" Dijo el hombre sin quitar la vista de sus apuntes y señalando un enorme montón de costales sobre el muelle.

"No hay problema señor" Dijo Andy volviendo al barco "Oh no" Pensó "Y yo que creí que mi tormento había terminado, creo que en momentos como este preferiría escuchar una de las aburridas clases sobre matemáticas con mi tutor" Sumido en estos pensamientos, Andy volvió al muelle, donde algunos hombres tiraban de unas sogas para bajar la carga de a bordo del navío.

"Se cae, se cae" Gritó uno de ellos

"Tiren" Dijo otro

"No te quedes ahí parado ayúdanos" Dijo otro hombre a Andy.

"Claro" Dijo el niño tirando de una de las sogas, pero era tan pesada que le hizo unas heridas en las manos, por fin los hombres bajaron la carga mientras Andy un poco lloroso limpiaba la sangre de sus adoloridas manos y las vendaba. "Creo que esto no es tan fácil como pensé, en casa todo era más fácil"

"Oye niño, no te pago para que holgazanees"

"Ya voy señor, en seguida señor" Respondió Andy avanzando "¿Me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas en casa?"

Mientras en Arendelle la reina de las nieves continuaba con sus deberes y redactaba una carta.

"Oh no, ya volví a equivocarme" dijo la reina de las nieves haciendo bola el papel y arrojándolo al cesto de basura donde había muchos más "Por más que intento no logro concentrarme, oh Andy ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" dijo la rubia llorando mientras miraba un cuadro que colgaba de la pared en el que se apreciaba a ella con Andy de bebé.

Sin Andy, sin Anna ni el resto de su familia, se sentía muy sola, era como volver en el tiempo a aquellos días en que pasaba el día encerrada en su habitación sin nadie con quien compartir, deseaba que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriera y entrara Andy a alegrarle el día con su plática y sus divertidas ocurrencias, sin Andy el palacio se encontraba muy silencioso.

Normalmente a esa hora del día el joven príncipe estaría terminando sus deberes y seguramente Ken y Ed irían por él para invitarlo a jugar con ellos, entonces Andy correría a su oficina a pedir permiso, tal vez su hijo no era perfecto, pero había que reconocerle que tenía muchas virtudes, y avisar siempre antes de salir, era una de ellas.

La reina cerró los ojos y recordó algunas de las muchas ocasiones en que Andy entraba a su oficina a hacerle compañía.

_"Mira mami" Exclamó Andy de casi cuatro años entrando a la oficina de su madre y tomando asiento frente a ella como si fuera a tratar un asunto oficial aquella ocasión en que planeaban su fiesta de cumpleaños "Hice unos dibujos de las cosas que quiero para mi fiesta, habrá marionetas, son muy divertidas, de postre pastel de chocolate y todos comeremos muchos sándwiches, me gustan los sándwiches son mi comida favorita ¿Te gustan mis ideas?"_

_"Me parece muy bien Andy, le diré a Kai y a Gerda para que se encarguen de todo"_

_"¡Sí!" Exclamó el niño feliz "Y ¿Puedes usar tu magia en mi fiesta para que todos juguemos en la nieve?"_

_"Por supuesto que sí Andy,_

_"Gracias ¡Eres la mejor mamá del mundo!" Afirmó Andy abrazando a su mamá._

_"Y tú el mejor hijo del mundo"_

"Sólo espero que estés bien Andy, aun cuando tú ya no quieres saber de mí, yo me sigo preocupando por ti, y mucho, no te imaginas la falta que me haces, pero al menos te deseo que seas feliz y tengas éxito, pero ojalá te des cuenta del grave error que cometiste y recapacites. Oh mamá, papá, por favor cuiden mucho a su nieto" Dijo la reina mirando el cuadro de los antiguos reyes de Arendelle "Y Señor hazme el milagro de devolverme a mi Andy sano y salvo" Agregó mirando ahora a un crucifijo que colgaba de la pared.

Mientras tanto, en el barco que viaja con destino a España, un confundido soldado de nieve hace toda clase de preguntas.

"Ya me hice bolas, ¿podrías explicármelo un poco más lento?"

"Está bien, pero es la última" Respondió Susanne "El príncipe Hans es el padre de Andy, por lo tanto la pequeña Helena es su hermana, pero no es hija de Elsa, es hija de Liv y como ya te había dicho Liv y Elsa no tienen ningún parentesco, sólo son amigas, igual que Elsa y Helena" le responde Susy

"¿Amigas de quién?"

"Amigas entre sí"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Ya basta, no puedo pasarme todo el viaje tratando enseñar a un perico a cantar _Dios sabe a la reina_"

"¿Pero estábamos cantando?"

"Es un decir"

"Bueno, pero no te enojes"

"Pues no me hagas enojar"

"Capitán Escarcha, Lady Susanne, hemos llegado a puerto" les informa uno de los marineros

"Perfecto, ya extrañaba la tierra firme, tanto bamboleo no me sienta bien" dice la muñeca.

"Vamos, tenemos un asunto que atender, le prometí a mi reina que encontraría a nuestro, es decir, a su hijo y cumpliré con mi palabra"

Ambos bajaron del barco y fueron recibidos por un comité que los llevaría al palacio Real de Madrid.

De vuelta en el muelle de Londres, Andy continuaba con su pesado trabajo.

"Uf, no puedo más" Se quejó acercándose con su amiga y tratando de recobrar el aliento. "Necesito descansar"

"Toma un poco de agua"

"Gracias"

Andy se sentó al lado de su amiga que lo miraba mortificada y prestó atención a la plática de algunos de algunos marinos que acababan de desembarcar y la gente se acercaba a pedirles información de lo ocurrido en otros países.

"¿Y qué noticias traes ahora?" Preguntó una mujer.

"Pues estuve navegando por las costas españolas y en la corte el infante Carlos María Isidro se niega a reconocer a su sobrina Isabel como princesa de Asturias" Dijo el marino.

"Que escándalo" Exclamó la mujer.

"Y hablando de escándalos ¿Supieron es el gran chisme de Arendelle? en todas las cortes no hablan de otra cosa" Dijo un hombre.

Al oír mencionar su ciudad natal, Andy prestó más atención a la plática de estas personas.

"Sí, que el hijo de la reina resultó ser también hijo del menor príncipe de las islas del sur" Dijo la mujer.

"Al parecer tuvieron una aventura cuando él visitó este reino por primera vez" Dijo el marino.

"Esa no es la forma en que debería comportarse una reina" Dijo otra mujer

"Sí, mira que ir a meterse con el primero que se cruza en su camino" Agregó la primera

"Pero quien sabe si realmente fuera el primero, pues cuando su padre cerró las puertas del castillo, no todos los sirvientes fueron despedidos, quizá tuvo algún amorío con alguno" Dijo el hombre.

"¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso? Les arrancaré la lengua" Gruñó Andy desde su lugar, poniéndose de pie.

"Recuerda que no debemos buscarnos más problemas" Dijo su amiga deteniéndolo por los hombros.

"Quítate de en medio, nadie insulta a mi mamá en mi presencia y sale ileso"

"No te lo permitiré, debes calmarte, tranquilízate"

"Déjame. Suéltame"

"No hasta que te calmes, inhala, exhala"

"Ok, ok, ya me calmé, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con gente ignorante como ellos"

"Además, tú le dijiste algo similar a tu mamá antes de huir"

"¿Qué yo qué?"

"Sí, le dijiste: _Tal vez no estarías sola si hubieras ido decente y no hubieras ido de cuzca a enredarte con el primero que se atravesó en tu camino_"

"Lo había olvidado, pero ¿Cómo es que tú sabes? es de mala educación oír conversaciones ajenas"

"No fue mi intención, pero tú se lo gritaste y muchas personas del palacio oímos"

Andy por un instante no supo que decir, al parecer apenas se percataba de lo terrible de sus acciones y lo crueles de sus palabras, la culpa era como un golpe en el estómago.

"De..debo volver a trabajar" Dijo Andy volviendo a tomar el costal y caminando volvió a sus tareas. "¿Realmente fui tan malo como estas personas que juzgan a mamá sin conocerla y sin ponerse en su lugar? Pero ella me mintió primero ¿No es así? ¿No es cierto? El que ella haya estado con Hans sin estar casados estuvo mal, haya permitido que se fuera y me ocultara la verdad fue todavía mucho peor que lo que yo le dije, yo sólo me defendí ¿No es cierto?"

Recordó una conversación que había tenido recientemente con su madre

_"Supongo que ya lo descubriste, es cierto Andy, yo no imaginaba tener hijos tan pronto, pero al parecer la vida tenía otros planes"_

_"¿Y nunca pensaste en abortarme?"_

_"Nunca"_

_"Pero mucha gente te critica porque me tienes y no estás casada"_

_"Lo sé, y siempre supe que así serían las cosas, que habría gente que me iba a reprochar por eso"_

_"¿Y aun así nunca pensaste en deshacerte de mí?"_

_"Ya te dije que no, sabía que me hubiera arrepentido el resto de mi vida"_

_"¿Pero no te sentiste muy triste o sola?"_

_"Sí, demasiado, pero tú no tenías la culpa de nada. Algún día tendrás hijos y entenderás"_

Distraído por la culpa que sentía Andy no se fijó por donde caminaba, se tropezó y rodó por el suelo, al instante se escuchó el ruido de cosas quebrándose dentro de su costal.

"¡Imbécil, mira lo que hiciste, arruinaste la carga!"

"Lo siento señor, no fue mi intención"

"Pedazo de idiota, no sirves para nada"´ Dijo el hombre dándole una bofetada que lo hizo caer al suelo.

"Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez"

"No habrá una próxima vez, lárgate de aquí, eso me saco por contratar niños enclenques como tú"

"¡Andy! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Birgit arrodillándose a su lado.

"Estoy bien" Respondió Andy saliendo de su sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo golpearan y lo trataran de ese modo.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Que soy un inútil"

"Claro que no, tú sabes hacer muchas cosas"

"Pero al final no nos sirven de nada para conseguir dinero"

"Oh, no te preocupes, todo estará bien"

"No, no lo estará, arruiné todo, nunca puedo hacer nada bien, por dos segundos creí que finalmente las cosas estarían a mi favor, pero no, todo me sale mal, siempre me va mal a mí"

"No digas eso"

"Tal vez lo mejor será que vuelvas a Arendelle, yo merezco todo esto, pero tú no, tú sólo me seguiste porque eres una buena amiga y mira cuantos problemas te he ocasionado"

"Ya te dije que no me iré sin ti tonto"

"¿Por qué querrías pasar penas con alguien como yo?"

"Porque los amigos están juntos en las buenas y las malas"

"Gracias, te prometo que volverás sana y salva a casa y que haré todo a mi alcance para darnos una vida digna"

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, QUIERO RECOMENDAR EL FANFIC "MAGIA TROPICAL" DE LA ESCRITORA **_**IPRAMY.**_

**LA CANCION QUE CANTA BERTH PERTENECE A DISNEY Y SE ESCUCHA EN LA VERSION LATINA DE MARY POPPINS. DE ESTA PELÍCULA ES TAMBIÉN ESTE PERSONAJE, AUNQUE YA SE QUE ERAN DE EPOCAS DISTINTAS.**

**UN SALUDO A WSKR302 QUE SUGIRIÓ LO DE NIPY.**

**Y TAMBIEN UN SALUDO MUY ESPECIAL PARA THE QUEEN OF THE SNOW, QUIEN ACTUALMENTE ESTÁ LEYENDO EL FIC ANTERIOR.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA A TODOS, UNO DE MIS LIBROS FAVORITOS ES "DAVID COPPERFIELD" POR LO QUE NO DUDÉ EN A MANERA DE HOMENAJE, MENCIONAR ALGUNAS DE LAS SITUACIONES Y PERSONAJES PROVENIENTES DE DICHA OBRA ESCRITA POR CHARLES DICKENS EN 1849, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

Unos días después en Italia, Helenita y su madre desembarcan y la niña no puede dejar de maravillarse por la hermosa ciudad.

"Wow, que ciudad más hermosa" Exclamó la niña

Tan pronto tocaron puerto, su madre se reunía con el Capitán del barco y los marinos aseguraban las velas y ataban el barco al muelle.

Helena por su parte recorrió la cubierta observando con curiosidad, las maniobras de los marinos, cuando de repente se percató de la presencia de un niño de su misma edad, el cual se escabullía dentro del barco.

Sigilosamente la sabionda siguió al niño, el cual se metió a la cocina, la niña entró a también y observó que el niño estaba robándose la comida.

"¡Hey!"

El niño se sobresaltó y trató de huir, pero la niña le cerró el paso.

"¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?"

"Soy un detective de control de barcos y estaba inspeccionando la cocina. Son muy buenas las provisiones que llevan aquí"

"¿No eres demasiado joven para ser inspector de barcos?"

"Uy no, si vieras que hay otros mucho más chicos que yo"

"Seré pequeña pero no soy tonta, así que dime ahora mismo ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Escucha, tú no viste nada ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué acaso crees que te tengo miedo? Yo soy Towanda la increíble guerrera amazona y además vencí al dragón Smaug sin ayuda de nadie"

"Algo me dice que te leen demasiados cuentos"

"Tal vez, pero no necesito fantasear para reconocer a un ladronzuelo cuando lo tengo enfrente, ríndete, no me hagas usar esto" le dice la niña armándose con su espadita de juguete

"Oye, yo no acostumbro golpear niñas"

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar la niña lo golpeo en el reverso de la rodilla y causo que se le doblara la pierna, luego le dio un empujón y lo tiro al suelo. Para el momento en que el niño reacciono estaba en el suelo y la princesita lo amenazaba con su espada.

"Ya entiendo por qué" le dice la ganadora

"Guau, eres buena, para ser una niña"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo ser una niña?"

"Nada, es sólo que no esperaba que fueras tan ruda"

"Y eso que no has visto nada"

"Escucha, yo no quiero lastimar a nadie"

"Entonces ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" le pregunta la niña mientras lo ayuda a levantarse

"Sólo estaba explorando tu barco"

"No me engañas, eso que estabas haciendo se llama robar y es malo"

"Oh pero yo lo hago todo el tiempo"

"¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Y tus papás no te regañan?"

"Yo no tengo papás"

"¿No tienes? Entonces ¿Quién cuida de ti?"

"Yo solo"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Sip"

"Eso es terrible, ven te llevaré con mi mamá, ella sabrá qué hacer al respecto"

"Los adultos no me agradan mucho, sólo déjame que me lleve esta comida, me servirá de provisión para muchos días"

"Si eso quieres te dejare"

"Oye gracias, eres muy amable"

"Por cierto soy Helena Westerguard, princesa de las Islas del sur y de Baybiron" le dice la niña haciendo una reverencia para presentarse

"Yo soy Gabriel, de ningún lugar en particular. No puedo creer que seas una princesa y aun así sepas usar la espada"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que sólo los príncipes y los soldados las usan?"

"Pues eso pensaba, pero ahora me has demostrado que no"

"Eres simpático"

"Oye y ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo te quedarás en estas bellas tierras?"

"Pues no lo sé, resulta que venimos en una misión de rescate, estamos buscando a un amigo mio"

"Quizás yo pueda ayudarles ¿Cómo es?"

"Pues, es un príncipe, le gustan los renos, le encantan los sándwiches y es más alto que yo ¿algo más?"

"No con eso es suficiente, claro que no, eso no me dice nada"

"¿Qué más quieres que te diga?"

"¿Cómo es físicamente?"

"Tiene cabello blanco, trae ropa de príncipe, tiene ojos verdes es de mi país, oh y lo olvidaba, tiene poderes de hielo"

"Claro olvide con quién estoy hablando, la niña que inventa dragones y guerreras amazonas"

"Oye a Andy no lo invente, él es real y esta perdido"

"Pues hare lo que pueda para localizarlo"

"Grandioso, entonces dime dónde vives para buscarte ahí"

"Por favor no me busques, yo te busco. Adiosito y gracias por la comida"

"Por nada"

Luego de despedirse el niño salto por la ventana del barco y se sujeto de un tendedero de ropa, al llegar a una pared bajo muy ágilmente por unas estacas que sobresalían de ella.

"Guau, ojalá yo tuviera esos movimientos" pensaba la niña mientras lo veía alejarse "Pero que niño más raro, actuaba muy misterioso. Por suerte no se llevo el pastel que mi mami preparo para su amiga" y diciendo esto, de una alacena saco el delicioso pastel

"Helena, aquí estabas, vente traviesa, nos esperan en el puerto. Pero ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Lambruceas el pastel acaso?" dice su madre entrando en la cocina y sorprendiéndola con el pastel en las manos

"No mami, yo sólo lo estaba cuidando"

"Si claro, y ¿de quién?"

"De Gabriel"

"¿Quién?"

"Gabriel"

"¿Quién es Gabriel?"

"Es el niño que acaba de saltar por la ventana"

"Oh hija, si esa ventana está muy alta, no creo que nadie se pueda meter por ahí y un niño mucho menos"

"Pero lo hizo mami y se llevó bastante comida"

"No puedo creerlo, te comiste un jamón entero" le dice Liv revisando la alacena

"Que no fui yo mami, se lo llevó Gabriel"

"No intentes engañarme, por supuesto que no creo tus mentirotas"

"No son mentiras, es la verdad"

"En castigo por mentirme no probarás el pastel y como me imagino que ya comiste bastante, no comerás nada hasta la cena"

"Pero mami, yo no hice nada, fue Gabriel"

"Gabriel, cuernos. Anda, vamos ya, no hagamos esperar más al cochero"

"Snif, no me crees"

"Claro que no, porque eso que me dices es imposible"

"Mira mami, allá esta él y se esta comiendo el jamón y trae en su costal el chorizo y el pan y todo lo que se llevó"

"Pero ¿Qué?"

El niño volteó y al verse descubierto corrió por encima de unos carruajes estacionados, hasta llegar a uno en movimiento y desapareció con su botín.

"Cielos, es real" exclamo Liv

"Te lo dije"

"¿Así que nos robó ese sinvergüenza?"

"Pero no lo hace con mala intención mami, sólo tenia hambre, es un niño de la calle"

"Pobrecillo. Lamento haber creído que eras una mentirosa, debí saber que una niña tan linda como tú jamás seria capaz de algo como eso"

"¿Entonces no hay castigo?"

"Claro que no, es más, llegando con Gina te serviré dos rebanadas de pastel y chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en compensación"

"Yupi"

"Ahora subamos al carruaje"

"Vaya se tomaron su tiempo princesa" le dice el cochero

"Teníamos unos asuntos que arreglar, pero vámonos ya" le responde la rubia

Momentos después avanzan por las calles.

"¿A dónde vamos mami?" pregunta Helena

"Nos alojaremos en la casa de una amiga mía, te encantará el lugar, tiene una villa preciosa"

"¿Más que la nuestra?"

"Bueno, casi tan bella como la nuestra"

Ambas bajaron del barco y subieron al coche y pronto llegaron a una hermosa villa en las colinas de Porto Corsa, el lugar era realmente precioso, había mucho verdor, cielo azul, flores, un riachuelo cristalino, campos con ganado, los pájaros cantaban, las abejas y mariposas revoloteaban.

"Tenías razón mami, es un lugar fantástico, desearía que Andy y papá estuvieran aquí"

"También yo, pero tu papi está en una misión muy importante buscando a Andy y te aseguro que los dos volverán pronto"

"Aun no entiendo por qué Andy se volvió medio loquito y se fue"

"Por cosas de grandes, pero no pensemos en cosas tristes, ven, te voy a presentar a alguien"

"Liv es un placer verte de nuevo"

"El gusto es mío. Helena, te presento a mi antigua tutora y gran amiga Gina"

"¿Cómo está? Es un gusto conocerla" Dijo la niña haciendo reverencia.

"El placer es mío muñequita, pero que grande estás, se parece mucho a ti"

"Me lo dicen todo el tiempo"

"Entren, entren, siéntanse como en su casa"

Mientras la niñera cuidaba a Helena, ambas mujeres se pusieron a conversar mientras tomaban el té.

"Recibí tu carta, realmente lamento todo esto" Dijo Gina.

"Que bueno que te llegó mi carta, y yo también espero que ese niño aparezca pronto"

"Aunque aún no puedo creerlo, la Liv que conocí no hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente al hijo ilegitimo de su marido y a la madre de éste"

"Pues no fue fácil, pero luego comprendí que las apariencias a veces engañan y que las cosas entre Elsa y Hans fueron más complicadas de lo que parecían"

"Pero ¿No te preocupa que intente conquistar a tu marido otra vez?"

"En absoluto, ambas somos amigas y tengo absoluta confianza en ella, si supieras lo que yo sé no pensarías así, ella es una buena mujer que ha sufrido mucho y siento decir que parte de esa tristeza la ocasionó Hans en persona, aunque ahora ha reparado sus errores"

"Bien, confió en tu buen juicio, si dices que no pasa nada entre ellos, estoy segura de que así es"

Por la noche Helena estaba acostada intentando dormir, pero extrañaba su casa, su cama, a su padre y sobre todo estaba preocupada por Andy.

"Mami, no puedo dormir"

"¿Por qué no cariño?"

"Este lugar no es como mi hogar"

"Oh, no te preocupes

Entonces Liv comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna para la niña.

_El hogar está donde está el corazón_

_Estés donde estés_

_Siempre habrá un hogar para ti_

_Dentro de mí_

_El hogar está donde está el corazón_

_Y hagamos lo que hagamos_

_Siempre habrá una parte para ti_

_Aquí entro de mí_

_Tal vez cuatro paredes te rodeen_

_Y te protejan de la tormenta,_

_Pero mis brazos a tu alrededor_

_Te mantendrán a salvo y tibia_

_Si algún día no estoy junto a ti_

_O te sientes sola_

_Recuerda donde está mi corazón_

_Y siempre tendremos un hogar_

_El hogar está donde está el corazón_

_Estés donde estés_

_Siempre habrá un hogar para ti_

_Aquí dentro de mí_

_El hogar está donde está el corazón_

_Aquí mi corazón es tu hogar_

_Recuerda donde está mi corazón_

_Y nunca estarás sola_

_Y nunca estarás sola_

_Recuerda donde está mi corazón_

_Y siempre tendrás un hogar"_

Después de la canción, la niña durmió plácidamente, mientras Liv permanecía unos momentos despierta pensando en su marido, esperaba que estuviera bien y pronto volviera a su lado.

De vuelta en Londres, la revolución industrial estaba en su apogeo y no existían leyes que vigilaran la contratación de menores, por lo que después de mucho buscar y sufrir decepciones, Andy habló con un hombre que estaba encargado de una fábrica de vinos, el cual le pidió fuera a verlo para hablar de negocios.

"Vaya, aún no puedo creer que contraten niños" dijo Birgit mientras ambos caminaban por las calles.

"Lo sé, en Arendelle hay leyes muy claras al respecto, pero parece que aquí no, creo que más tarde hablaré con mi amiga Victoria al respecto" Respondió Andy mientras se fijaba en los nombres de la calle para dar con el lugar indicado.

"Es que muchas veces los reyes no se preocupan realmente por todos sus súbditos, sólo por aquellos que les beneficien"

"Algunos reyes hacen eso, otros son buenos monarcas comprometidos con su gente, como mamá. Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?"

"Seguramente te extraña mucho y está muy triste buscándote por todas partes"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Estoy segura, y tú la extrañas a ella aunque por orgulloso no lo reconoces"

Andy sólo suspiró.

"Ahora sabes quien es tu papá" Continuó su amiga "Pero durante toda tu vida ella había sido tu única familia"

"Bien, supongo que sí la extraño un poco, es decir, pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, uno se acostumbra a las personas y debo reconocer que ella me trataba muy bien, yo la consideraba la persona más buena del mundo, no puedo creer que me mintiera de ese modo"

"Yo pienso que ella tuvo sus razones"

"¿Por qué te pones de su parte?"

"No lo sé, tal vez porque la conozco, y porque las mujeres nos comprendemos unas a otras"

"Debí imaginarlo, es una conspiración femenina en mi contra"

"No digas tonterías"

"Además no estoy listo para regresar, no aún"

"¿Qué más estás esperando? Otro poco y nos morimos de hambre"

"Si regreso fracasado todos se reirán y seguramente en casa me espera un tremendo castigo de mucha tarea y la golpiza de mi vida por haber escapado, pero en cambio si regreso triunfante, mamá estará tan orgullosa y feliz que olvidará mi castigo por completo ¿No crees?"

"Si tú lo dices"

"Mira casi llegamos, la fábrica está muy cerca, está a la vuelta de la esquina, presiento que será un lugar majestuoso y elegante"

Al dar vuelta Andy se llevó una decepción, el lugar era una casa vieja, con un pequeño patio que confinaba con el río estaba lleno de lodo. Pululaban las ratas. Las habitaciones estaban revestidas de maderas descoloridas por el humo y el polvo de más de un siglo de existencia; los pisos y la escalera, casi destruidos. El orín y la suciedad se extendían por todas partes.

"Bien, supongo que podría estar peor"

"Este lugar es un asco" Dijo la niña tapándose la nariz.

"Calla o harás que me despidan" Respondió su amigo mientras ambos caminaban hacia la oficina del encargado y Andy tocó a la puerta.

"Adelante" Respondió una voz desde adentro.

"¿Sr. Quinion?" Preguntó Andy tímidamente entrando en el lugar seguido por su amiga.

"Oh hola, joven Anders, me alegra verlo de nuevo ¿Listo para comenzar?" Preguntó el señor Quinion, el cual era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cabello castaño, barba y gruesas cejas, vestía una camisa blanca, con corbata, chaleco y pantalón negro.

"Claro señor"

"Sígueme, es por aquí, los demás ya empiezan a llegar, tu turno comenzará al sonar este silbato, el horario es de 6:00AM a 6:00PM, con una hora para comer. El sábado sólo se trabaja medio día, te pagaré entr chelines dependiendo de tu desempeño, el domingo descansamos"

"Eso es perfecto" Mintió Andy, ya que realmente sonaba agotador, eran casi 12 horas de trabajo, en casa los sirvientes del palacio tenían jornadas más flexibles.

"Se le descontará de su salario si llega tarde, así como también cualquier botella u otro objeto que llegue a romper. Dentro de la planta se prohíbe el uso de relojes"

"¿Por qué el uso de relojes?" Preguntó Birgit.

"Es sólo por políticas de la empresa" Respondió el hombre

"Oh, no se preocupe, ni reloj tengo" Dijo Andy.

"Excelente, venga conmigo, le presentaré a sus compañeros"

En realidad, los dueños de fábricas en las que laboraban niños huérfanos o muy necesitados, prohibían a sus empleados el uso de relojes para hacerlos quedarse más de su horario establecido sin que lo notaran.

"Bien debo ir al trabajo, deséame suerte" Dijo Andy a su amiga.

"Suerte y por favor ten mucho cuidado, este lugar parece peligroso" Respondió la niña entregándole su almuerzo

"Que tierno, los romances de la infancia son conmovedores" Dijo el patrón.

"¿Qué? Oh no, ella no es mi novia, ella sólo vive conmigo"

"Vaya, he oído de personas que viven en unión libres siendo muy jóvenes, pero nunca creí que tanto"

"No, no, usted no entiende, no tenemos esa clase de relación, sólo somos amigos que no tienen a nadie en el mundo y por eso vivimos juntos en el callejón" le explico el niño

"¿Callejón? Oh no se preocupe, yo solucionaré esto"

"¿Usted?"

"Sí, es costumbre por aquí que los patrones provean de vivienda a sus trabajadores y les paguen hospedaje, hablaré con mis conocidos para que le permitan hospedarse"

"Eso sería genial, muchas gracias" Respondió Andy feliz.

El hombre lo condujo almacén, en el cual había una gran cantidad de botellas vacías. Hombres y niños se ocupaban en examinarlas, ponían a un lado las que estaban rotas, enjuagaban y lavaban las otras. Cuando terminaban con esto, ponían etiquetas en las botellas llenas y por ultimo llenaban las cajas de botellas listas.

"Aquí será su lugar, espero que esté cómodo" Dijo el hombre señalándole un rincón del almacén, desde el cual su jefe podía verlo. "Joven Anders, le presento a Mick Walker, Mick, te presento a Anders"

"Hola mucho gusto" Respondió Andy tímidamente estrechando la mano del chico, el cual era unos años mayor que él.

"Él te enseñará lo que se hace aquí"

Durante los primeros días, Andy fue discípulo del joven, quien era hijo de un barquero. Walker le explicaba y charlaba con él. Le contó que otro compañero, un muchacho que era conocido por el nombre de _Fécula de Papa_. Su padre era aguador, y a esta distinción unía la de ser bombero de uno de los grandes teatros de Londres, en el cual una hermana de _Fécula_ hacía de enana en las pantomimas.

Por fin el joven príncipe consiguió un trabajo estable y aunque consiguió vivir por su cuenta, esta vida no le gustaba, cada vez añoraba más y más su hogar, su familia y amigos.

Se sentía tan huérfano y abandonado a su suerte como los otros pobres niños que tenían que trabajar a una edad temprana, pero lo peor de todo, era que a diferencia de ellos, él estaba ahí por su propia voluntad, por orgulloso, malagradecido y cobarde, que teniendo un buen hogar y una excelente posición económica, no quería volver y responsabilizarse de sus actos por temor de recibir el castigo merecido.

Además estaba muy arrepentido y avergonzado de lo majadero que había sido con su madre y sentía que no era digno de volver a su lado, no aún, por lo que a pesar de todas las dificultades, no se decidía a volver.

Durante el día Andy trabajaba en la fábrica, el oficio era agotador y mal pagado, pero al menos les alcanzaría para comer, con el pago de la primera semana, compraron ropa usada para ambos.

"Bien, no es precisamente ropa de las más caras tiendas de París, pero al menos ya no tengo que usar ropa de hombre" dijo Birgit

"Sí, ya no tendremos que lavar tan seguido en el río, porque se me estaban lastimando las manos por el jabón" renegó Andy

"No seas delicado"

"No lo soy, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a lavar"

Cierto día, cuando a las doce y media todos se preparaban para almorzar, Quinion llamó a Andy para presentarle a un hombre de edad madura, regordete, que vestía una levita oscura y un pantalón negro, y sin más cabellos en la cabeza que los que puede tener un huevo. Tenía la cara rechoncha; su traje estaba raído; llevaba un bastón adornado con dos bellotas secas, y un lente pendía por fuera de su levita.

"Le conté al caballero de la situación de usted y de su amiga" Dijo su jefe "Y me dice que él puede recibirlos en una habitación situada detrás de su casa"

"¿Es en serio?" Preguntó Andy desconcertado, pues desde que llegó a Londres casi nadie se preocupaba por ayudar a un par de niños desvalidos.

"Me llamo Micawber" Dijo el hombre y Andy estrechó su mano.

"Es un gusto conocerlo señor"

"El gusto es mío. Mi domicilio es Windsor Terrace, camino de la City. Tendré mucho gusto en venir esta noche a buscarle para que aprenda el camino más corto. A eso de las ocho" Agregó.

"Oh gracias, es muy amable señor, aquí estaré listo y puntual"

El hombre sólo asintió y después dirigiéndose al patrón agregó.

"Señor Quinion, le deseo un día feliz, y no quiero molestarlo por más tiempo"

Y luego de colocarse el sombrero y ponerse el bastón bajo el brazo, con aire majestuoso salió cantando a media voz. Andy por su parte volvió a trabajar, feliz de que las cosas finalmente mejoraban, ahora tenía un trabajo estable y un lugar donde pasar la noche.

"¿Estás seguro de que es de confianza?" Preguntó Birgit cuando Andy se reunió con ella a la hora del descanso y ambos disfrutaban de una sencilla comida sentados en una barda cercana.

"No del todo, pero ¿Qué alternativa tenemos?"

"No quisiera toparme con otro tipo como el del restaurante del otro día"

"No te preocupes, que yo estaré ahí para protegerte, además, ya me cansé de dormir en el callejón"

"Buen punto"

"Parece que la fortuna comienza a sonreírnos, así que empaca para estar listos antes de las ocho, recuerda que aquí la puntualidad es muy importante"

"Descuida, tendré todo listo"

Sonó el silbato de la fábrica y los obreros comenzaron a enfilar de vuelta al edificio.

"Debo irme" Dijo Andy engullendo el último bocado y marchándose a toda prisa.

Al terminar su turno, el joven príncipe volvió adolorido por el esfuerzo físico y además venía con una venda en el brazo.

"Andy ¿Estás bien?"

"Hey, no es nada, sólo un rasguño"

"¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Me lastimé con una de las maquinas mientras la limpiaba"

"Oh pobrecito"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?"

"Pues bien, preparé la merienda, alimenté a Nipy, que asco, recogí el campamento y empaqué todo como me dijiste, espero que ese hombre no nos quede mal"

"Yo también lo espero, es decir, me dio una buena impresión, parecía sincero" Dijo Andy mientras ambos se sentaban en unos escalones a esperar.

"Ojalá, ya que no nos hemos topado con gente amable que realmente se preocupe por nosotros"

A la hora convenida, reapareció Micawber. Se tomó el trabajo, durante el camino, de hacerles notar el nombre de las calles y las fachadas de los edificios, a fin de que pudiesen volver sin extraviarse a la mañana siguiente. Llegaron a Windsor Terrace. Era una casa de mezquina apariencia, como su amo, pero que tenía pretensiones de elegante.

Al entrar, les presentó a su señora, la cual era delgada y pálida, su juventud había pasado hacía ya largo tiempo. La hallaron sentada en el comedor y en posición de amamantar a un niño. Aquella criatura tenía un hermano gemelo. El matrimonio tenía otros dos hijos, un varón de cuatro años de edad y una niña de tres. La mujer les dio la bienvenida a ambos y tanto Birgit como Andy se sintieron seguros y tranquilos por primera vez desde que emprendieron el viaje.

"La situación de mi marido" Les dijo la señora Micawber mientras los conducía a su habitación "Es muy apurada por el momento. Los acreedores no quieren darle tiempo"

"Oh, siento oírlo señora" Dijo Andy.

"Pero él es tan brillante que estoy segura de que pronto se solucionará todo, espero que estén cómodos" Agregó la mujer.

"Claro que si señora, mucho muy cómodos"

"Cenaremos en una hora, los espero abajo"

"Gracias señora"

Una vez que estuvieron solos, los niños comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, el cuarto estaba situado en la parte trasera del piso más alto de la casa. Era pequeño, tapizado con un papel que representaba una multitud de obleas azules.

"Sí, creo que estaremos muy cómodos, ya extrañaba dormir en una cama" Dijo Andy acostándose en la mullida cama.

"También yo" Dijo la niña encendiendo una vieja estufa para calefacción y calentando sus manos, las cuales llevaban puestos, al igual que las de Andy, unos guantes sin tela en los dedos.

Desempacaron sus cosas y echaron un vistazo por la ventana, se podía apreciar la parte pobre de la ciudad, con fábricas a lo lejos echando humo por sus chimeneas, callejones con gente que se calentaba en una fogata, ropa tendida y el ir y venir de carruajes.

Andy por su parte miraba en dirección del océano, del otro lado su familia debía estar muy preocupados por él, sacudió la cabeza interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y agregó.

"Bien, supongo que fue suficiente acomodar por hoy, vamos a cenar"

Ambos bajaron la escalera corriendo y disfrutaron de una modesta cena.

A la mañana siguiente, Andy dormía plácidamente cuando fue sacado de sus sueños por su amiga, quien lo sacudió suavemente.

"¿Andy? Despierta"

Andy despertó.

"¿Te chupas el dedo?" Preguntó Birgit a su amigo.

"Claro que no" Respondió Andy avergonzado sacándose el pulgar de la boca "¿Qué hora es?"

"Son como las 5:00AM"

"Oh no, llegaré tarde, van a despedirme" Dijo Andy mientras corría al baño y unos instantes más tarde salía ya cambiado de ropa. "Ya me voy, te veré por la tarde"

"Espera ¿No vas a desayunar?"

"Casi lo olvido" Dijo Andy mientras se bebía de un trago su taza de café y devoraba un panecillo. "Bien, ahora si me voy, deséame suerte"

"Suerte" Dijo la niña mientras su amigo corría escaleras abajo, salía a la calle y se dirigía a la fábrica.

Andy pasaba el día en el almacén, y su salario debía bastar para las necesidades de la semana, los niños se pasaban todo su tiempo libre conviviendo con la familia Micawber, Andy se procuraba el almuerzo de él y su amiga.

Aunque las cosas ya no estaban tan peores como en un inicio, nada se comparaba con la vida que había dejado atrás, nadie se preocupaba por él de forma tan amorosa y desinteresada como lo hacía su madre, empezaba a sentirse como el hijo pródigo de la parábola que el padre Valter tanto le había hablado.

En el trabajo, no recibía aviso, ni consejo, ni advertencia, ni consuelo, ni socorro de ninguna clase, por parte de nadie. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido por el arduo y extenuante trabajo.

El Sr. Quinion le trataba con mayor miramiento que a sus compañeros, por lo que pronto comenzaron los celos entre sus jóvenes compañeros. Con el pasar de los días y la práctica, Andy fue tan activo y tan hábil como sus compañeros, quienes comenzaron a tratarlo mal debido al favoritismo que según ellos había hacía su persona, Andy no hacía caso y seguía concentrado en su trabajo.

Unos días después, por la tarde, Andy y Birgit acudieron a misa a la catedral de San Pablo.

"Mira" Dijo Birgit deteniéndose "Es la vendedora de migajas"

"Es cierto, es ella, vamos a comprarle, aquí traigo dos céntimos que gané extras ayudando al señor Quinion a recolectar botellas vacías"

"Pero no tenemos casi dinero"

"¿Ella te parece millonaria? Debemos ayudarla"

"Muy bien supongo que tienes razón"

Los niños se acercaron a la mujer.

"Migajas de pan, compren dos céntimos de pan" Pregonaba la anciana.

"Denos una bolsita señora" Dijo Birgit entregándole las monedas.

"Aquí tienen jovencitos" Respondió la mujer.

Momentos después ambos niños se entretenían alimentando a las palomas.

"Hey, hola amiguitos" Dijo una cara familiar acercándose.

"Hola Berth" Dijo Andy reconociendo al hombre orquesta/Artista callejero que tanto los había divertido.

"¿Ahora vendes cometas?" Preguntó Birgit

"Sí, ¿Qué les parece?"

"Son preciosas" Dijo la niña.

"Gracias

_Con dos céntimos pueden tener" Cantó Berth_

"_Buenas alas de hilo y papel._

_Con los pies sobre el suelo_

_Gozarán el vuelo_

_Al seguir con placer_

_Su cometa al volar._

¿Quieren una?"

"Gracias, pero no tenemos demasiado dinero, ahorro centavo tras centavo para comprar comida" Respondió Andy triste y cabizbajo.

"Entiendo, tomen una, cortesía de la casa"

"Oh no, no podemos aceptarla, es tu negocio" Respondió Birgit.

"Yo insisto, me parece que un poco de diversión no les caería mal"

"Muy bien y muchas gracias" Dijo Andy.

"_¡Oh, oh, oh!_

_Vamos a volar,_

_La cometa a empinar._

_Por el firmamento en raudo vuelo._

_Allá en el cielo azul_

_Por entre nubes de tul_

_Vamos ya a volar"_

Ambos niños comenzaron a volar la cometa en compañía de otras personas que se divertían aprovechando al máximo un día soleado y con viento.

"_Vamos a volar,_

_La cometa a empinar._

_Por el firmamento en raudo vuelo._

_Allá en el cielo azul_

_Por entre nubes de tul._

_Vamos ya a volar._

_Como nunca vas a gozar_

_Al mirarla en el cielo viajar._

_Más ligero que el viento_

_Te vas a sentir_

_Y en verdad tú creerás_

_Que te vas a elevar._

_¡Oh, oh, oh!_

_Vamos a volar,_

_La cometa a empinar._

_Por el firmamento en raudo vuelo._

_Allá en el cielo azul_

_Por entre nubes de tul._

_Vamos ya a volar"_

Después de mucho rato de diversión ambos

A kilómetros de ahí, el barco con destino a América tocaba puerto en Nueva York.

"Al fin, tierra firme, odio viajar en barco, un mes metido en ese barco" Se quejó Kristoff bajándose tambaleante del barco.

"Papá me estás avergonzando" Dijo Elli al oír las risillas de los marineros.

"¿Así que este es el nuevo mundo? No parece muy diferente del viejo mundo" Dijo Kristoff.

"¿Bromeas? Mira esos edificios, no se parecen en nada a lo que hay en casa, si Kristy pudiera ver eso"

Al recordar a su hermanita la niña se entristeció profundamente.

"Sé que extrañas a Kristy y a mamá" Dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro de la niña "También yo las extraño, pero sé que pronto volveremos a verlas"

"Lo sé"

"Pero no estemos tristes, es decir, estamos en América, apuesto a que hay muchas cosas interesantes que ver por aquí"

"Ya lo creo, y ahí está nuestro carruaje esperándonos"

Ambos subieron al carruaje.

"Papá escucha esto, es muy interesante" Dijo la niña mientras procedía explicar en voz alta, lo memorizado durante sus lecciones.

_En el momento de su descubrimiento europeo en 1524 por Giovanni da Verrazzano, la región estaba habitada por alrededor de 5.000 aborígenes de la tribu de los Lenape. La instalación europea comenzó en 1614 en manos de los neerlandeses y en 1626, el director de la colonia, Peter Minuit, compró la isla de Manhattan a los Lenape. El lugar sería renombrado como Nieuw Amsterdam y se especializaría en el comercio de pieles"_

"Eso suena muy interesante, eres muy lista Elli, apuesto a que aprenderemos mucho en este viaje padre-hija"

"Papá" Dijo la niña cerrando el libro "¿Tú sabías que Hans es el papá de Andy?"

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, tú"

"Pues..verás.. Sí, lo sabía, lo supe todo el tiempo"

"Y me imagino que mamá también sabía ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, tu tía se lo explicó todo desde un inicio"

"¿Y por qué no me habían dicho a mí? Entiendo que no le dijeras a Kristy, porque ella es una especialista en meter la pata, pero ¿Por qué a mí tampoco me dijeron?"

"Pues verás hija, es difícil de explicar, pero fue debido a que tu tía nos pidió guardar el secreto y no pudimos traicionar su confianza"

"¿Por qué la tía Elsa no quería que nadie supiera?"

"Pues en ese entonces las cosas eran muy distintas de como son hoy, en esos momentos recientemente tu tía había sido coronada reina, la gente se acababa de enterar de sus poderes mágicos, sucedió todo el asunto del invierno eterno y luego tu tía se enteró de que estaba embarazada, como ya te imaginarás no planeaba tener hijos pronto, ella era muy joven aún y había estado encerrada por trece años sin contacto con otras personas, pero en muy poco tiempo todo cambió drásticamente, de pronto se vio al frente de un gran reino, soportando todo tipo de reacciones a causa de sus poderes que recientemente fueron descubiertos y además estaba esperando un hijo sin estar casada. Ella sintió pánico, se sintió muy avergonzada. No te imaginas lo que sufrió"

"¿y por qué no se casó con Hans?"

"Los problemas que hubo entre ellos son cosa privada de tu tía. Pero en fin, ella no quería que Hans supiera que esperaba un hijo suyo, y prefirió guardar el secreto y seguir con su vida, y aunque no fue fácil, salió adelante y crio a su hijo sola"

"Pero luego ella y Hans hicieron las pases"

"Así es, y entonces Elsa permitió que Hans conviviera con Andy y ahora todos son buenos amigos"

"¿Y si hicieron las paces por qué no quería decirle a Andy que Hans era su papá? ¿Hans engañó a mi tía y luego la abandonó? ¿Por qué permitió que se casara con Liv?"

"Te digo que eso son asuntos personales de tu tía y debemos respetar sus decisiones"

"Bien, aunque eso fue inesperado, siempre pensé que el papá de Andy sería alguien completamente desconocido. De hecho algunos de los rumores que había oído en el pueblo antes de que se supiera la verdad era que cuando mi tía huyó a la montaña del norte durante el invierno eterno, y estuvo sola por varios días, conoció a alguien y que ese alguien era el papá de Andy"

"Sí, se inventaron todo tipo de rumores, pero tu tía temía que la gente la juzgara duramente y pensara mal de ella, una reina debe ser siempre ejemplo para sus súbditos"

"Sólo espero que Andy recapacite mucho, no me imagino lo que tu tía debe estar sufriendo sin él"

"También yo espero que vuelva pronto, es decir, es odioso, inmaduro, bobo, y es muy divertido pelear, pero con todo y eso lo extraño"

En Londres, en la casa de los Micawber, las cosas iban de mal en peor respecto a las deudas del matrimonio, había un zapatero de cara mugrienta que entraba en el pasillo todos los días, a las siete de la mañana, y gritaba desde el pie de la escalera:

"¡Págueme, usted! ¡Cobarde! ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Pague, pero en seguida!"

Y luego, como no tenía éxito, lanzaba palabras como _rateros_ y _ladrones_, que igualmente quedaban sin contestación. Andy y su amiga no le daban importancia, ya se habían acostumbrado a la insistente presencia de los acreedores.

El sábado era el día preferido para Andy, primero porque llegaba el momento de poseer seis u ocho chelines, y después porque volvía más temprano a casa y disfrutaba del domingo.

Birgit se había vuelto gran amiga de la señora Micawber, la cual le hacía las confidencias más desgarradoras. Un día le anunció que la crisis de los asuntos del señor Micawber se aproximaba, y que, excepto un trozo de queso de Holanda, no había una miga de alimento en la despensa, por darle un nombre.

La niña preocupada le contó a Andy lo sucedido, tan pronto éste volvió de trabajar, el niño tenía todavía dos o tres chelines, los cuales sacó de inmediato y rogó a la señora Micawber que los aceptara.

La mujer sólo le abrazó.

"Oh no querido, yo no podría aceptarlas, guárdalas, pero si quieres hacer por mí, te quiero pedir un favor"

"Sólo tiene que decirlo"

"Lleva algunas cosas a empeñar, pues yo no puedo hacerlo, debido a los gemelos, y mi marido y las ideas de mi marido que me impiden llevarlas. De inmediato Andy se puso a su disposición y esa misma noche comenzó a preparar los objetos.

Empezó con algunos libros. Los llevó uno tras otro a casa de un revendedor en el camino de la City. Empezaban a conocerle muy bien en la casa de préstamos, era un cliente frecuente.

En las costas de Sudamérica el penúltimo barco desembarcaba, se trataba del buque en el que iban Anna y su hija más pequeña, quienes al igual que Kristoff y Ellinor, se maravillaban con el nuevo mundo, las playas eran hermosas y la vegetación abundante, el clima era diferente de lo que estaban acostumbradas.

Brasil acababa de independizarse de la corona portugués hacia menos de diez años, por lo que el país se encontraba aun con ciertos conflictos.

Ambas princesas fueron escoltadas a la casa de campo del presidente para que se hospedaran cómodamente, en el camino, Kristy veía asombrada el país extranjero, todo era nuevo para ella.

"Mira mami, ese cerro tiene una forma extraña"

"Según la información de este libro, se llama _Pan de azúcar_"

"Que nombre tan delicioso, aunque sería más delicioso todavía si realmente estuviera hecho de azúcar ¿Te lo imaginas?"

"Sí, si me lo imagino"

"¿Crees que Andy esté por aquí?"

"Ojalá, soporto imaginar a mi hermana sufriendo tanto por no hallar a su hijo, ella ya ha sufrido bastante"

"¿Por qué Dios permite que las personas buenas como mi tía sufran?"

"No es que lo permita, es sólo que algunas personas sufren como consecuencia del pecado. Y es nuestro deber como creyentes ir por todo el mundo procurando aliviar el sufrimiento y dolor que el pecado produce. Otros sufren a pesar de ser buenos hijos de Dios. En estos casos, el sufrimiento sigue siendo un misterio no fácil de explicar y hay cosas que en nuestra condición de humanos no entendemos, pero Dios Siempre tiene un plan, siempre surge algo bueno de algo malo. Como por ejemplo, los apóstoles abandonaron el Calvario confundidos y abrumados. El hombre más bueno que jamás habían conocido había sido clavado sobre una cruz. El infierno había mostrado sus peores frutos. Y entonces, cuando la noche parecía más sombría y oscura. Dios quebró las tinieblas con la luz esplendente de la resurrección de su Hijo"

"Sí y resucitó para salvarnos a todos nosotros"

"Así es"

"Mami, tal vez Andy se fue a vivir a la jungla y ahora es una especie de Tarzán"

"Eso sería una locura"

"A Andy le encanta la locura"

Las palabras de la niña la hicieron recordar aquellos momentos en que se comprometió con Hans, ciertamente habían pasado muchas cosas de desde entonces, algunas buenas y algunas malas.

"Aunque" Agregó Kristy sacándola de sus pensamientos "Seguramente Andy no está aquí"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque aquí hace demasiado calor y Andy odia el calor"

"Buen punto, pero no debemos descartar ningún lugar hasta estar segura"

Se instalaron en la casa de campo, la cual tenía una magnífica vista.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Anna a su hija al encontrarla en los jardines.

"Estoy dibujando este periquito azul ¿Qué tal me está quedando?"

"Muy bien"

"Voy a dibujar todo lo que vea para mostrárselo a Elli cuando nos volvamos a ver"

"La extraño"

"Y estoy segura de que ella te extraña a ti"

"¿Así es como se sentían la tía Elsa y tú cuando se separaron?"

"Pues sí, fue algo similar, pero tú sabes que tan pronto volvamos a casa verás de nuevo a tu hermana y volverán a ser tan unidas como siempre, en cambio tu tía y yo estuvimos separadas por años, sin saber cuando volveríamos a jugar juntas, y lo peor era que yo ignoraba el motivo, siempre pensé que ya no me quería y por eso me rechazaba, pero luego comprendí que lo hizo sólo para protegerme"

"Pero lo bueno es que después del invierno eterno volvieron a ser tan amiga como antes"

"Lo sé, por eso tú debes aprovechar cada segundo con tu hermana"

"Así lo haré mami"

De vuelta en Londres, en el palacio de Buckingham, la princesa Victoria corría al encuentro de la reina Astrid quien volvía con un grupo de guardias después de un cansado día de búsqueda para ver si tenía noticias sobre su amigo perdido.

"¿Han averiguado algo?" Preguntó la chica.

"Nada, hemos revisado casi por todas partes sin éxito, comienzo a pensar que tal vez viajó a otro lugar"

"Oh que mal, si me fuera posible ayudaría personalmente en la búsqueda"

"Oh no, tú tienes que prepararte para ser reina"

"Sí, sé que con la muerte de mis primos, mi tío no tiene descendencia legítima y ahora debo estudiar más duro porque soy la primera en la línea de sucesión al trono, pero también Andy lo es, y él me buscaría si las cosas fueran al revés"

"Lo sé, Andy es un niño muy especial y noble, pero debes entender que una jovencita como tú no debe andar metiéndose por esas callejuelas"

"Pero mi amigo está perdido, debo ayudar"

"Insisto en que ya tu familia nos ha apoyado bastante en la búsqueda y hospedándonos durante todos estos días, aunque creo que pronto llegará el momento de volver a Arendelle, ya que Andy no aparece por aquí"

"Estoy segura de que aparecerá pronto"

"Yo no quisiera ya ser tan optimista, la vida es muy dura para un niño sin sus padres"

Y cuanta razón tenía la reina Astrid, finalmente los problemas financieros habían llegado a su límite y el señor Micawber fue detenido cierta mañana y conducido a la cárcel.

Pero una vez apelado el asunto del señor Micawber, y oída su reclamación, fue ordenada su libertad en virtud de la ley sobre deudores insolventes. Sus acreedores no se mostraban implacables. Andy veía claramente que, tarde o temprano, iban a dejar Londres, y que su separación era inminente.

Unos días después, Andy y su amiga se reunieron con toda la familia en la oficina de la diligencia, y les vieron con tristeza ocupar sus asientos para partir.

"Señorito Andy" dijo la señora Micawber "¡Que Dios le bendiga! Nunca podré olvidar lo que ha sido usted para nosotros.

"Si pudiéramos les llevaríamos con nosotros, pero aún no tenemos nada seguro, tan pronto las cosas mejoren mandaré por ustedes dos"

"Gracias señor, les deseo de todo corazón que les vaya muy bien y espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse algún día"

Antes de marcharse el matrimonio dejó a Andy apuntada la dirección donde podría encontrarlos, a petición de él, ya que planeaba en un futuro, cuando la fortuna le sonriera de nuevo, ya fuera por el fruto de su trabajo, o porque se decidiera a regresar a casa de su madre, tenía toda la intención de recompensarlos.

La familia se alejó en la carreta y emprendió el camino hacia nuevas tierras en busca de mejor fortuna, dejando a los dos niños mirándose tristemente, Andy volvió al almacén y su amiga al cuarto que recientemente habían rentado para preparar la cena.

Aunque las cosas otra vez iban de mal en peor, pues al parecer la crisis estaba por todas partes, la fábrica de vinos iba a la quiebra y anunció que pronto cerraría, por lo que Andy y sus compañeros fueron despedidos y el joven príncipe nuevamente se vio sin dinero y vagando por las calles en busca de un nuevo empleo, no pasó mucho para que fueran desalojados por no tener dinero para pagar el alquiler.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Ahora sí vendemos a Nipy?" dijo Birgit maliciosamente.

"Ahora no es tiempo de bromas"

"Sólo estaba siguiendo tu ejemplo, hacer bromas para levantarte el ánimo"

"Gracias, pero es sólo que ya no sé ni que hacer, ya no puedo más, sin importar cuanto me esfuerce, todo me sale mal, soy un inútil"

"Claro que no, esto es parte de crecer, todos cometemos errores, nadie es perfecto"

"Gracias, tus palabras me hacen sentir mejor, pero no reconozco estas calles, creo que es por aquí" Dijo Andy mientras seguían avanzando.

Repentinamente Andy se detuvo y ambos se vieron rodeados por callejones oscuros y sucios que parecían laberintos, el ladrido de un perro los asustó y los hizo correr a toda prisa, para ir a toparse con una mujer de aspecto siniestro.

"Vengan conmigo hijitos, no dejaré que los encuentren" Dijo la desconocida.

Dieron vuelta y siguieron corriendo alejándose de la mujer, corrieron y corrieron y al doblar en una esquina chocaron con un hombre muy sucio, el cual agarró a Birgit.

"Suéltela, no me haga a lastimarlo" Dijo Andy levantando las manos listo para atacar con sus poderes.

"¿Qué les pasa? Su viejo amigo no les hará daño" Dijo una voz muy familiar.

"¡Berth!" Exclamaron ambos.

"Oh, eres tú" Dijo Birgit suspirando.

"No te reconocimos, estás muy sucio" Agregó Andy.

"Sólo un poco ahumado, he pasado el día limpiando chimeneas"

"¿Ahora eres deshollinador?" Preguntó Andy

"Así es"

"Wow, realmente eres multiusos" Agregó la niña.

"Gracias y ahora díganme ¿Por qué corrían por estas calles?"

"Sólo estábamos asustados" Respondió Birgit.

"¿Quién los persigue?"

"La mala suerte" Dijo Andy deprimido.

"Veo que no les está yendo bien"

"No, no tenemos donde dormir, ni que comer" Dijo Birgit.

"Eso no es problema, pueden trabajar conmigo como mis ayudantes, no les puedo pagar con dinero, pero al menos tendrán comida y techo seguro ¿Qué dicen?"

"Oh muchas gracias, seremos los mejores ayudantes del mundo" Dijo Andy animándose un poco.

El trío comenzó a caminar por las calles y Berth comenzó a entonar una canción para animar a los niños en su nuevo oficio.

"_Chin chimenea, chin chimenea, chin chin cheroi_

_Es tipo de suerte, el deshollinador_

_Chin chimenea, chin chimenea, chin chin cheroi_

_Mi suerte tendrán si mi mano les doy_

_Si me besa esa chica,_

_Tendrá suerte hoy_

Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Greenwich" Dijo Berth de improviso "Conocida por sus amplias calles, por la elegancia de sus pobladores quienes siempre visten de traje, por sus verdes árboles y por los niños que aprovechan cualquier ocasión para volar sus cometas… ah también está el Almirante Boom, retirado de las fuerzas reales navales, todo un personaje, tan puntual como un reloj" Agregó mientras se detenían frente a un imponente edificio cuya parte de arriba estaba acondicionado como un barco.

Con la palabra Almirante, Andy no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, si era un tipo tan simpático, entonces ¿Por qué abandonó a su madre? ¿Por qué estuvo con ella sin estar casados? ¿Y ella cómo accedió? ¿Y por qué no se casaron después? ¿Por qué formó una nueva familia con alguien más?

"Se dice que Greenwich le da la hora a todo el mundo ¿No es cierto?" Dijo Berth sacando a Andy de su ensimismamiento.

"Sí" Respondieron los dos niños.

"¡Pero es el Almirante Boom quien le da la hora a Greenwich!" Agregó Berth.

"Wow" Exclamaron ambos.

"¿Está listo el cañón?" Preguntó el Almirante a su ayudante desde la azotea de su morada.

"Listo y cargado señor y esperando su orden" Respondió el contramaestre mientras terminaba de cargar el cañón

"Perfecto… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Dijo el Almirante observando su reloj de bolsillo.

El asistente encendió la mecha y…

¡BOOM!

El estruendo causado por el cañón hizo que ambos niños se taparan los oídos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Birgit.

"Sólo es la forma en que el Almirante avisa a todos en la ciudad que hora es, ahora ¿En qué estaba? ¡Oh sí!

_El que deshollina es al parecer,_

_En este gran mundo,_

_El más mísero ser,_

_Aunque ahumado viva el deshollinador,_

_No hay tipo que viva, más feliz y mejor"_

Andy y Birgit se unieron a su canto.

"_Chin chimenea, chin chimenea, chin chin cheroi_

_Es tipo de suerte, el deshollinador_

_Chin chimenea, chin chimenea, chin chin cheroi_

_Mi suerte tendrán si mi mano les doy"_

"Bien hemos llegado" Dijo Berth mientras se detenían frente a una imponente casa.

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó Birgit.

"A la casa de un duque muy importante, prometí que hoy limpiaría su chimenea" Dijo Berth haciendo sonar la campana.

Una sirvienta abrió la puerta y los condujo a la sala, donde Andy y Birgit comenzaron a cubrir los muebles con sábanas para evitar que se ensuciaran de hollín. La casa era muy elegante por dentro, Birgit y Berth parecían muy impresionados, pero Andy quien estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de lujos no le dio demasiada importancia.

Mientras en la capital británica, la reina Astrid continúa con su búsqueda aunque un poco decepcionada y a punto de volver a Arendelle a dar las malas noticias a la reina de las nieves, preguntó a un grupo de hombres que trabajaban como albañiles.

"Hum, creo que vi a ese niño"

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo era?"

"Era de ojos verdes esmeralda, piel muy pálida, parecía triste y de buenos modales, era rubio demasiado claro, su cabello casi blanco y al parecer no tenía familia, pero estaba constante constantemente acompañado por una niña de cabello castaño que tenía más o menos su misma edad"

"¡Es él!" Dijo la reina.

"Hurra, lo encontramos" Exclamó Olaf

"¿Y dónde está ahora?"

"Lo ignoro por completo, la fábrica cerró y cada quien se fue por su lado, pero creo que se estaba quedando en un cuarto al final de la calle Abbey Road.

"Muchas gracias por la información caballeros, tomen esto por su generosa ayuda" Dijo la reina entregándole un costalito con monedas.

"Gracias señora, espero que lo encuentre"

"Genial, le avisaré a Elsa con el comunicador" Dijo Olaf mientras se alejaban.

"No, no lo hagas, no aun, no quiero que se haga falsas esperanzas" Respondió la mujer.

Mientras en la casa del Duque, mientras Andy y sus amigos están concentrados arreglado el lugar, el dueño de la casa camina cerca de ellos y al reconocer una voz muy familiar suelta al suelo los papeles con los que trabajaba.

"Pero ¿será posible?" pensó el Weselton menor "¿El demonio de nieves esta aquí en mi casa?"

Para salir de dudas se acerca discretamente y de inmediato reconoce al niño, que aunque pobremente vestido, no puede ocultar su verdadero _yo_.

"Es él, me pregunto si ya lo habrá encontrado Astrid, no creo si así fuera ya estaría con ella haraganeando y no aquí trabajando, lo mejor será que nunca lo encuentre y así me deshago de uno de mis más acérrimos archienemigos, pagarán caro por todo lo que le ocasionaron a mi hermano"

El duque se reúne con uno de sus sirvientes a quien le encomendará una importante misión.

"Quiero que vayas al orfanato y le pagues lo que sea a unos empleados para que se lleven unas pequeñas plagas de aquí"

"Como ordene duque"

Y diciendo esto el hombre salió del lugar montando un caballo.

Sin saber el peligro que corrían sus amigos, Berth le entrega un cepillo largo a cada niño, y los tres se acercaron a la chimenea, entonces su nuevo amigo procedió con la limpieza.

"Adentro está muy oscuro y feo" Dijo la niña

"¿Eso crees? A mí por otro lado me parece una amplia y elegante chimenea" Respondió Berth.

"Me gustan las chimeneas" Agregó Andy.

"Siente como jala el cepillo, parece que hubieras pescado una ballena" Dijo Berth mientras Andy continuaba con la limpieza.

"Es cierto, je je je"

Pero sin que Andy lo esperara, el aire que entraba por la chimenea absorbió el cepillo y a él también.

"Creo que cometí un error" Dijo Berth mortificado.

"¡Andy! Andy ¿Dónde estás?" Gritó Birgit y segundos después también desapareció por la chimenea.

"¿O tal vez dos?" Agregó Berth.

En la azotea, Andy completamente lleno de hollín tranquilizaba a su amiga, quien también estaba sucia de pies a cabeza.

"No te preocupes bajaremos de aquí en un santiamén, sólo necesito hacer una escalera de hielo y…"

Pero antes de que Andy hiciera la escalera un sonido llamó su atención y al voltear vieron a Berth quien salía también disparado por la chimenea.

"Con qué aquí estaban" Preguntó Berth despreocupado.

"Lo hicimos sin querer" Se disculpó Birgit.

"Qué asco, estoy muy sucio" Se quejó Andy.

"Es sólo un poco de hollín limpio" Dijo Berth dándole al niño un trapo con el que se quitó un poco el hollín de la cara "Bien, esto es a lo que llamo una afortunada coincidencia ¿Ven eso?" les dice su amigo señalando los tejados vecinos, los niños asintieron "Es toda una selva virgen que está esperando que vayamos a explorarla"

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron los dos.

Entonces el trío comenzó a marchar de forma militar recorriendo los tejados, explorando y descubriendo cosas muy interesantes.

"Tienen todo el mundo a sus pies, como sólo hacen las aves, las abejas y los deshollinadores"

Los tres permanecieron un rato sobre el tejado de aquel edificio disfrutando del paisaje. Comenzaba a oscurecer y las estrellas empezaban a brillar, Andy recordó a los grandes reyes del pasado, que según su madre, lo cuidaban desde las estrellas, ciertamente debían estar muy decepcionados de su comportamiento, especialmente sus abuelitos, quienes eran sus parientes más cercanos en el cielo.

"¿Sabes Andy?" Dijo Birgit hablándole en privado y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Si?" Respondió Andy cabizbajo.

"Fue un viaje muy interesante y todo, pero ¿No crees que ya es hora de volver?"

"Es que no sé"

"Supongo que ya aprendiste tu lección ¿No es así?"

"Aprendí que la vida lejos de casa es muy difícil si sólo tienes 12 años, y que las cosas no siempre salen como uno planea, también que no importa cuantos amigos hagas, nunca encontrarás personas que se preocupen por ti tanto como lo hacen tus padres, pero aún no estoy listo para volver, es decir, mamá, ella no fue sincera conmigo, papá me abandonó"

"Que tonto eres"

"¿Qué?"

"Eres tan ciego, no te das cuenta la suerte que tienes"

"¿Suerte? Mírame, soy un fracasado, un despojo ¿Cómo puedes decir que tengo suerte? o ¿Acaso por qué soy un futuro rey?"

"No, porque tienes a tu papá vivo, sea como sea que estuvieran las cosas entre tus padres, sabes que él está ahí para ti y te quiere, yo en cambio daría lo que fuera por tener a mi papá a mi lado aunque sea por un día más, pero es imposible porque está muerto. Y tú tienes a tu papá vivo, lo desaprovechas, te enojas y huyes de casa"

Andy no supo que decir a las palabras de su amiga y no pudo evitar conmoverse por las lágrimas de la niña y dando un suspiro, habló por fin.

"Birgit yo…"

"¿Y cómo crees que se siente tu mamá ahora? Ella lo ha dado todo por ti"

"Basta, deja de hacerme sentir más culpable, sé que soy un malagradecido, un pésimo hijo"

"No, no lo eres, bueno, lo fuiste, pero sólo un poquito, pero en tus manos está remediarlo"

"Tienes razón, debo volver y enfrentar mi castigo. No importa si todos creen que soy un bebé llorón, quiero a mi mamá" Dijo Andy mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente "Quiero verla y pedirle disculpas, quiero recibir sus diversas muestras de cariño, quiero que me cuide, que me de consejos, me de mi beso de buenas noches, incluso extraño que me regañe y me jale las orejas cuando me porto mal o las lecciones aburridas sobre como dirigir un reino"

"Realmente esperaba que este viaje te enseñara una lección y parece que así fue, aunque para ello tuve que recorrer una ciudad lejana y pasar todo tipo de peligros con el chico más terco del mundo. Entonces ¿Volveremos?"

"Sí, mañana volveremos a casa, ya la vida me ha dado demasiados golpes" Dijo Andy enjugando sus lágrimas "Volveré, y no culpo a mamá si ya no me quiere recibir como hijo suyo, entonces en ese caso que me acepte como uno de los sirvientes"

"Eso lo sacaste del hijo pródigo ¿No es así?"

"Sí"

"Y sabes en qué termina ¿No es cierto?"

"En que el papá perdonó al hijo y no lo aceptó sólo como sirviente sino como hijo"

"Exacto y estoy segura de que tu mamá hará lo mismo, se alegrará tanto de recuperarte sano y salvo que olvidará todo esto"

"Ojalá, de pronto me siento muy emocionado de volver, ya quiero ver a mamá"

"Ahora ¿Qué les ha picado? ¿Por qué lloran?" les pregunta Berth un tanto extrañado mientras se vuelve a acercar.

"Estábamos hablando de nuestras familias y por eso nos entristecemos" le responde la niña

"Oh, no se preocupen, yo los cuidaré como si fuera su padre"

"Realmente eres muy amable con nosotros Berth, pero lo mejor será terminar con esta aventura de una vez y volver a casa, nuestras familia nos extrañan" agrega el joven príncipe

"Espero que no te sientas triste por eso" le dice Birgit

"Pero claro que no, me agrada hacer amigos tan simpáticos como ustedes, pero más me agrada que ellos estén en donde pertenecen, por lo tanto les ayudare en cualquier cosa que necesiten"

"Gracias Berth, eres un gran amigo" le dice el platinado

De pronto la presencia de varios hombres hizo que se sobresaltaran.

"No se asusten, son mis compañeros, todos a bailar"

"¡Al compás!" Dijo un deshollinador.

¡Al compás!" Dijo otro

"¡A bailar!" Dijo Berth y comenzó a cantar _"Al compás, al compás,_

_Bailen todos, al compás"_

"_¡Al compás!"_

Todos los deshollinadores se unieron a la canción mientras bailaban alegremente.

"_Al compás, al compás,_

_Bailen todos, al compás_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_Bailen todos, al compás"_

"_¡Las rodillas!" _Exclamó Berth

"_Las rodillas, al compás" _Respondieron sus compañeros mientras bailaban levantando las rodillas

"_Las rodillas, al compás,_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_Las rodillas, al compás"_

"_¡Por la chimenea!" _Exclamó Berth

"_Por la chimenea, al compás" _Respondieron sus compañeros mientras daban vuelta alrededor de la chimenea.

"_Por la chimenea, al compás,_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_Por la chimenea, al compás"_

"_¡Muevan las alas!"_ Exclamó Berth

"_Muevan las alas, al compás" _Respondieron sus compañeros mientras bailaban moviendo los brazos

"_Muevan las alas, al compás,_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_Muevan las alas, y ya"_

"_¡Por la cornisa!" _Exclamó Berth

"_Por la cornisa, al compás" _Respondieron sus compañeros mientras bailaban cerca la cornisa del edificio

"_Por la cornisa, al compás,_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_Por la cornisa, al compás"_

"_¡Por los tejados!" _Exclamó Berth

"_Por los tejados, al compás" _Respondieron sus compañeros mientras bailaban y corrían por los tejados.

"_Por los tejados, al compás,_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay... ¡al compás!_

_¡Por los tejados!_

_¡Por los tejados!"_

"_¡Lacen brazos!" _Exclamó Berth

"_Lacen brazos, al compás" _Respondieron sus compañeros mientras entrelazaban sus brazos dando vueltas y pasaban a Berth peligrosamente por la orilla de la azotea.

"_Lacen brazos, al compás,_

_Lacen brazos, lacen brazos,_

_¡Lacen brazos!"_

"_Andy y Birgit al compás" _Exclamó Berth invitando a los niños a unirse.

"Oh lo siento, pero yo no bailo" Respondió Andy

"No seas aguafiestas hay que unirnos a la diversión" Dijo la niña jalando a su amigo y ambos se unieron al baile.

"_Al compás, al compás,_

_Bailen todos, al compás,_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_Bailen todos, al compás"_

Pero en un edificio cercano, el Almirante Boom alarmado por el ruido observa con su catalejo.

"Nos están atacando los hotentotes"

"¿Qué hacemos señor?" preguntó su contramaestre

"No te quedes ahí parado, prepara el cañón, vamos a darles una lección que nunca olvidarán"

"A la orden señor"

Mientras en la casa de Weselton menor, llegan los empleados del orfanato acompañados de un gendarme.

"¿Dónde están esos niños que nos había dicho?"

"Están justo por aquí" Dijo el duque entrando a la sala y se sorprendió al verla vacía. "Cielos, estaban aquí hace un instante…pero apuesto a que volverán en cualquier momento, puesto que aun no les he pagado. Pero mientras esperamos les ofrezco una copa"

Los hombres aceptaron y entraron a descansar un poco en el estudio del duque.

De nuevo en el techo del Almirante Boom, el contramaestre tenía listo el cañón cargado de pirotecnia.

"¡Fuego!" Gritó el Almirante y al instante del cañón salieron disparados gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales.

En el tejado, los deshollinadores interrumpieron su baile y todo el mundo se lanzó pecho a tierra.

"Berth ¿Qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé, pero creo que ya es momento de nuestra graciosa huida"

Y diciendo esto, todos comenzaron a saltar por la chimenea, para salir rodando por la sala del Duque.

"¡Ah, volvieron estos!" Gritó el ama de llaves.

"_Volvieron estos al compás_

"_Volvieron estos al compás_" Cantaron los deshollinadores

"¡Ah!" Gritó una de las sirvientas.

"_¡Ah! Al compás, ¡Ah! Al compás" _continuó con su canto el grupo de hombres

Uno de los deshollinadores comienza a bailar con la sirvienta y ésta comienza a divertirse.

"_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_¡Ah! Al compás"_

Al oír el alboroto, el duque sale de su estudio.

"¡Es el patrón!" Grita la sirvienta al verlo.

"_El patrón al compás, el patrón al compás" _Cantaron los hombres.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó el duque.

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede? __Al compás__"_ Siguieron cantando

Los empleados del orfanato y el gendarme no podían creer lo que sucedía, al ver a la autoridad, Berth silba y da la señal de retirada a sus compañeros, los cuales toman sus cepillos y comienzan a salir despidiéndose uno por uno.

"Buena fiesta patrón" le dice uno de los deshollinadores al duque estrechando su mano

"Pero qué fiestón hicimos" dice otro también estrechando su mano

"Que usted se divierta" le dice otro más

Y todos aprovechan la confusión para escapar, pero antes de que Andy saliera detrás de ellos el duque lo atrapa de la ropa, al ver que su amigo se ha quedado Birgit también se detiene.

"No tan rápido jovencito, estos caballeros quieren hablar contigo" le dice el duque al joven príncipe entregándoselo a los encargados del orfanato

"Pero yo no"

"No te estamos preguntando mocoso, sabemos que tus padres no están y te llevaremos a un lugar muy cómodo" le dice uno de los encargados

"¿A casa?"

"Si, a tu futura casa en el ORFANATO" agrega el otro empleado del hospicio

"¿Qué? Pero yo no soy huérfano"

"Lo dice sólo para poder seguir vagueando y haraganeando en las calles, pero les aseguro que no tiene padre, ni madre, ni perro que le ladre" interrumpe el duque para evitar que lo dejen en libertad

"Es la verdad señores, mi amigo es el príncipe de Arendelle y les aseguro que cometen un terrible error" agrega Birgit

"Claro que no es el príncipe, el verdadero príncipe está en casa con su madre y jamás se iría sabiendo el compromiso que tiene para ella y para todos sus súbditos"

"Me escapé por error, pero ahora quiero ir a casa"

"No, señores les aseguro que es un impostor"

"Eso no es cierto, véame bien, por favor y dígales que cometen un terrible error"

"Hum. Definitivamente no es el tal Anders, el príncipe de Arendelle no es tan chaparro como este impostor"

"¿Cómo puede decir eso? Nos acabamos de ver en las islas del sur, durante el parlamento, hace algunos meses"

"Precisamente por eso, les digo que este niño no es quién asegura y mucho les agradeceré si se lo llevan de mi propiedad caballeros" les dice el duque extendiendo un billete para cada uno

"Será un placer"

Mientras tanto Berth y sus compañeros huían y apenas se percataron de que los niños ya no iban con ellos.

"¿Y los niños?" pregunta Berth a sus compañeros

"¿No estaban contigo?"

"Estaban, pero ya no, no sé dónde puedan estar"

"Quizás se perdieron"

"Iré a buscarlos"

"Sólo ten cuidado"

De vuelta en la casa Weselton, Andy y su amiga se jalonean de sus captores.

"Yo soy el verdadero príncipe de Arendelle y se los demostraré, puesto que sólo él tiene poderes de hielo"

"Si claro, demuéstranos tu control sobre el hielo" le dice sarcásticamente uno de los empleados.

"Anda congélanos"

"Se los advertí, no lo nieguen"

El duque se sorprende de que con esto vaya a convencerlos de la verdad y su plan de separar a la reina de las nieves y su hijo para siempre, se vea arruinado.

"Prepárense para asombrarse" y diciendo esto el niño alzo sus manos para liberar su magia y de pronto…

**LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO OTRA VEZ, TAL Y COMO ME GUSTA. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO FUERA DE SU AGRADO, ME COSTÓ ALGO DE TRABAJO ESCRIBIRLO.**

**LAS CANCIONES "VAMOS A VOLAR", "CHIM CHIMENEA" Y "AL COMPÁS" ASI COMO ALGUNOS DIALOGOS USADOS EN ESTE CAPITULO SON DE LA PELÍCULA "MARY POPPINS" **

**LA CANCIÓN "EL HOGAR ESTÁ DONDE ESTÁ EL CORAZÓN" ES DE LA SERIE "BALOO Y KIT: AVENTUREROS DEL AIRE"**

**Y OTROS DE LOS DIALOGOS SON DEL LIBRO "DAVID COPPERFIELD"**

**EL PERSONAJE GABRIEL ES UNA CREACIÓN DE GUEST, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA PARTICIPACIÓN QUE LE DI, TE PROMETO QUE VOLVERÁ A SALIR, PERO MÁS ADELANTE.**

**Y NO TE IMPACIENTES MADAMA BUTTERFLY, TE PROMETO QUE SI VAN A CONOCER A BUTTEFLY MÁS ADELANTE, DE HECHO TE MANDE UN MENSAJE PRIVADO AL RESPECTO, ESPERO TU OPINIÓN A VER QUÉ TE PARECE MI IDEA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**ADVERTENCIA:**** MÁS ADELANTE CONTIENE UNA ESCENA UN TANTO SUBIDA DE TONO, NO SE SI CONSIDERE LEMON, PERO SI ES DESCRIPTIVA, ES A UNA RETROSPECTIVA DE HANS Y SU PUNTO DE VISTA SOBRE LO SUCEDIDO TIEMPO ATRÁS EN LOS CALABOZOS. **

**SI NO QUIEREN NO LA LEAN, NO ES INDISPENSABLE PARA ENTENDER EL RESTO DEL CAPÍTULO, ESTÁ EN LETRAS CURSIVAS, POR SI QUIEREN SALTARSELO.**

**PERO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, ME ENCANTAN LAS OBRAS DE DICKENS, Y ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA HACER UN PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A "OLIVER TWIST".**

**AHORA VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO:**

"Yo soy el verdadero príncipe de Arendelle y se los demostraré, puesto que sólo él tiene poderes de hielo"

"Si claro, demuéstranos tu control sobre el hielo" le dice sarcásticamente uno de los empleados.

"Anda congélanos"

"Se los advertí, no lo nieguen"

El duque se sorprende de que con esto vaya a convencerlos de la verdad y su plan de separar a la reina de las nieves y su hijo para siempre, se vea arruinado.

"Prepárense para asombrarse" y diciendo esto el niño alzo sus manos para liberar su magia, pero al levantar las manos e intentar usar sus poderes no pudo. "Pero ¿Qué?" Preguntó Andy mirando sus manos confundido.

"Ja ja ja ja" Rieron los hombres a carcajadas.

"Tal vez no me concentré lo suficiente, ahora sí, aquí voy, haré un muñeco de nieve en esta época del año, justo frente a sus ojos" Dijo Andy mientras de nuevo movía sus manos fracasando rotundamente.

Los hombres sólo lo miraban divertidos y bostezaban con sarcasmo.

"Vamos, vamos" Decía Andy desesperado sacudiendo las manos.

"Ya basta, nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo niño"

"Se los dije caballeros, un impostor, seguramente quiere casa y comida gratis" Dijo el Duque.

"Andy ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes?" Preguntó Birgit mientras su amigo intentaba una y otra vez hacer su magia de hielo sin éxito.

"No puedo"

"¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, mis poderes nunca me habían fallado, nunca"

"Llévenselos" les dice Weselton a los hombres

"No, aguarden" Dijo Andy mientras ambos eran sujetados por los empleados del orfanato.

"No pueden hacer esto, dígales la verdad por favor" Suplicó Andy al duque "Lo único que quiero es volver con mi mamá"

"Andando no nos hagan perder más el tiempo"

"Les digo que me suelten, están cometiendo un grave error ¡dígales, dígales!" Dijo Andy resistiéndose, aunque los hombres eran más fuertes y pronto lo sometieron.

"Además si fuera un verdadero príncipe, llevaría puesto el anillo real con el emblema de su familia y miren, este niño no lleva nada en el dedo"

Andy lamentó el momento en que después de redactar las cartas para su madre y para Oppker, se despojó de su anillo colocándolo sobre la cama, con la esperanza de dejar todo su pasado atrás, y ahora no tenía nada que lo identificara y por primera vez en su vida no tenía poderes.

"Disculpe la molestia Señor Duque, le aseguro que estos pequeños rufianes no volverán a molestarlo"

"Estoy seguro de que así será" Dijo el duque maliciosamente

Y los hombres salieron llevando a los niños a rastras.

"Suélteme, no quiero ir con usted" Protestó Birgit.

"Les juro que digo la verdad, suéltenme, ya verán, cuando mamá sepa lo que hicieron lo lamentarán" Advirtió Andy mientras él y su amiga eran arrojados dentro de la caja de carga de un carruaje propiedad del orfanato.

"¡Sáquenos de aquí!" Gritaban ambos mientras el carruaje se alejaba y se perdía entre las calles en medio de la noche.

Entonces el duque se disponía a entrar a su casa muy satisfecho por lo que había hecho, cuando en eso Berth se acercó a la puerta.

"Disculpe señor duque ¿no ha visto a dos niños de doce años por aquí? Estaban conmigo y se separaron"

"¿Te refieres acaso a Anders y su amiga?"

"Así es, son ellos, ¿están aquí en su casa?"

"Mis sirvientes lo llevaron con una conocida suya que los estaba buscando, es que vera usted, ese niño es en realidad un príncipe"

"Oh ¿en serio?"

"Si, había escapado de su casa por un berrinchito, pero pronto se reunirá con su familia"

"Me da gusto oírlo. Bueno, será mejor que regrese a mi trabajo"

"Antes de que se los llevaran me pidieron, por cierto, que le entregara estas monedas para que se ayude en agradecimiento por los cuidados que tuvo para ellos cuando no tenían a nadie más" Dijo el duque para disipar cualquier sospecha.

"Muchas gracias señor duque, fue un placer, ellos son mis amigos"

"Que pase buenas noches y gracias por haberlos traído a donde pertenecen"

Feliz de pensar que sus amigos estaban ahora con sus seres queridos, el amable deshollinador se alejó de vuelta a su casa.

"_Chim chimenea, chim chimenea_

_Chin chin cherro_

_Es tipo de suerte el deshollinador"_

Pero para los niños, el panorama era realmente angustioso, había pasado cerca de una hora de que fueron capturados y Andy no se rendía, desesperadamente trataba de invocar sus poderes para escapar, pero todo era en vano.

"Es inútil, mis poderes no funcionan, no es posible que me fallen cuando más los necesito. Tendré que derribar la puerta"

"Sólo te harás daño"

Sin considerar la advertencia de su amiga, Andy trató de derribar la puerta estrellándose varias veces.

Su amiga por su parte estaba sentada acurrucada en un rincón mirándolo

"No me pueden contener en ningún contenedor, no te rindas. Mira esto" Dijo Andy tomando vuelo y corriendo hacia la puerta, pero esta no se abrió. "Eso dolió" Se quejó Andy mareado.

"Deja de hacer eso, sólo vas a acabar con lo poco de cerebro que te queda"

"Hey, quédense quietos o les daré motivos para hacerlo" Advirtió uno de los hombres.

"Es que no puede terminar así" Respondió Andy golpeando la pared con el puño y lastimándose la mano.

"Ya basta, deja de hacerte el tonto, no podemos salir y todo esto es tu culpa" Dijo la niña poniéndose de pie.

Andy estaba perplejo, no podía creer que su amiga le reclamara de ese modo.

"Te dije que volviéramos cuando aún había tiempo" Continuó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos "Pero tú eres demasiado orgulloso para admitir que te equivocaste y mira todo lo que ocasionaste, ahora no volveré a ver a mi mamá"

"Oye, yo sólo quería…quería"

"Querías salirte con la tuya como siempre y no te importó quien saliera perjudicado"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes que no es cierto"

"Si lo es, no te importó ocasionarle una gran tristeza a tu mamá, no te importó los problemas en que me metieras"

"Te dije muy claramente que volvieras a Arendelle y tú no quisiste, fue tu elección"

"Creí que podría hacerte entrar en razón, pero eres tan terco que no lo hacías"

"Tú no sabes por todo lo que yo he pasado, tú no puedes juzgarme sin ponerte en mis zapatos"

"Tal vez no he vivido lo que tú, pero sé lo que es el sufrimiento, papá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años, tú por otro lado eres rico y no sabes verdaderamente lo que es sufrir"

"La riqueza no te compra la felicidad, sin importar cuanto haga siempre me verán como un engendro"

"Tal vez es porque lo eres"

"¿Cómo puedes ponerte en mi contra? Se supone que los amigos estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas ¿No? Tú misma lo dijiste"

"Pues entonces tal vez ya no quiera ser tu amiga"

"Como quieras"

"Muchas personas me advirtieron que no me juntara contigo, y veo que tenían razón, eres peligroso y siempre terminas dañando a los que te rodean"

"No, el error fue mío, debí juntarme sólo con niños de ni clase social, cultura e intelecto"

"Estoy segura de que de todos modos nunca ibas a ser un buen rey"

"Si eso es lo que piensas por mí, mejor a partir de ahora cada quien verá por sí mismo"

"Vaya esa es la mejor idea que has tenido"

"Bien"

"Bien"

"Bien"

Cada niño se sentó en un rincón dándole la espalda al otro, pronto comenzaron a oír el sonido de la lluvia que caía sobre el carruaje. Andy se asomó por una rendija y observó las calles desiertas y oscuras.

"Oh no ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Ahora estoy solo, sin poderes y sin forma de probar mi identidad" Pensó Andy y de inmediato vino a su mente el momento en que su madre le regaló su anillo.

"_Qué bonito anillo mami" Dijo Andy de seis años al recibir su regalo de cumpleaños._

"_Me alegra que te guste"_

"_Es precioso, pero ¿Para qué es?"_

"_Es tu distintivo como príncipe Andy, si un día te pierdes o quieres probar quien eres, sólo lo muestras y sabrán tu identidad, o te puede servir para pagarle a alguien para que te devuelva a casa, cuídalo mucho, es muy valioso"_

"_Te lo prometo"_

Obviamente Andy no había cumplido con esta promesa.

"Siempre lo arruino todo, extraño a mamá, me gustaría estar en casa"

Al pasar por una zanja en el piso, el carruaje se bamboleó haciendo caer a Andy, el cual se volvió a acurrucar en su rincón.

Con la tristeza de ambos niños se comenzó a escuchar de música de fondo una triste canción.

_Llueve sin parar y el cielo es obscuro_

_Algo al firmamento parece doler_

_Cómo continuar si no hay nada seguro_

_¿Brillará el sol otra vez?_

_Hace mucho tiempo que hay rayos y truenos_

_Las negras nubes no quieren ceder_

_Cómo continuar cuando todo es incierto_

_¿Brillará el sol otra vez?_

En Arendelle la reina de las nieves se preparaba para dormir, pero antes miraba por la ventana imaginando que Andy regresaba, pero luego volvía a la triste realidad.

_Y si la lluvia sigue_

_Y si el cielo es gris_

_Si el viento nos persigue_

_Y nada cambia aquí_

Hans por su parte se asomaba por el borde del barco envuelto con una cobija preguntándose como estaría su hijo ¿Habría comido? ¿Tendría un techo bajo el cual guarecerse de la lluvia? ¿Estaría tal vez enfermo y con fiebre? ¿O herido?

_Tal vez la tormenta muy pronto se canse_

_Tal vez todo termine por fin_

_Cómo continuar si ya nada me dice_

_Si el sol brillará quisiera yo_

_Una señal, rayos de sol_

_Y si me escuchas habrá solución_

_Brillará el sol otra vez_

El carruaje siguió avanzando hacia su destino y con los primeros rayos de sol llegó a su destino.

"Arriba pequeños holgazanes" Dijo uno de los hombres que los condujeron al lugar.

Andy y su amiga se estiraron y desentumieron y bajaron del carruaje sin saber muy bien que destino les aguardaba.

Mientras a kilómetros de distancia, a diferencia de las otras expediciones provenientes de Arendelle con el fin de encontrar a Andy, el viaje de Hans había sido terriblemente complicado, tuvo que pasar rodeando la costa superior de Rusia y esto convirtió su travesía en un mal y congelado tiempo.

"Apuesto a que Andy y Elsa serían felices aquí, pero este frio es horrible y el hielo a nuestro paso a lenta mucho el curso, sólo espero que por lo menos la mayoría lo logremos, de lo contrario ¿Cómo le harán los sobrevivientes para continuar el viaje y ponerse a salvo?" pensaba Hans mientras observaba el terrible clima envuelto en una gruesa cobija. "Sólo espero encontrar a mi hijo con bien"

Sin saber el drama que vivía la última expedición, Gerda llama a la oficina de la reina con una charola de comida.

"Adelante"

"Vaya majestad, pero que cambios tan raros le ha hecho a su oficina"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Me refiero al par de piedras llenas de musgo junto a usted" Dijo la mujer refiriéndose al par de trolls quienes se habían camuflado al oír que alguien tocaba.

"Oh eso, bueno, me ayudan a… a… a alejar la tristeza, es una costumbre de Asia, lo supe cuando viajé para la India y realmente funcionan"

"Bueno, hablando de otra cosa, me enteré que los barcos de casi todos los viajeros llegaron a tierra firme"

"Así es, espero que pronto tengamos noticias de Andy"

"Ese niño, cuando regrese le voy a dar unas buenas nalgadas, digo, si usted me lo permite"

"Sólo espero que regrese con bien"

"Yo igual, bueno venía a traerle la comida que ordenó, _Fenalår_ (Carne de cordero curada y sazonada), _Pinnekjøtt_ (Costillas de cordero ahumadas) Salmon asado y su postre, Rømmegrøt (Crema elaborada a base de nata acompañada de mantequilla, azúcar y canela)"

"Oh sí, todo se ve muy rico"

"Es mucha comida ¿no le parece? Y no sólo la de hoy, ya lleva usted varios días comiendo demasiado"

"Es que estos nervios me dan mucha hambre últimamente"

"Siendo así, la dejaré para que coma a gusto"

"Gracias Gerda"

En cuanto la mujer cerró la puerta los trolls volvieron a la vida y se acercaron a la charola de comida.

"Mmmm, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a vivir en un castillo" decía Oppker mientras tomaba una de las costillas

"Pero recuerda que el resto del clan nos necesitan, me preocupa cómo estarán" le dice su hermano mayor

"Oh, estoy seguro de que están bien, como que ya llevan siglos de experiencia, no te alarmes porque se queden solos unos cuantos días"

"Es que son mi responsabilidad, si algo les pasa…"

"Si algo les pasa te doy permiso de que conviertas a Andy en una rana para que se le quite meternos a todos en esta situación"

"Majestad, no escuche las palabras de mi hermano, él siempre habla sin pensar" le dice el sabio troll muy apenado

"Pero tiene razón en algo" Les responde la platinada "Sé que tienes un deber que cumplir con el clan de los trolls, por eso les agradezco a ambos que se tomen la molestia de estar aquí informándome que Andy está vivo y haciéndome compañía, porque sin Anna y sin mi hijo, me siento muy sola"

"No tiene por qué agradecer Majestad para eso están los amigos" Dijo Pabbie.

"Realmente quisiera unirme a las expediciones y si es preciso recorrer todo el mundo buscándolo"

"Pero es la reina, sus súbditos la necesitan"

"Exacto, pero lo que me preocupa además, es que cualquier cosa mala que les suceda a quienes lo están buscando será culpa suya y mía, por no saber cuidar a mi hijo"

"Oh no se culpe Majestad, ya verá que esto tiene solución"

"Tal vez todo hubiera sido mejor si yo nunca hubiera nacido"

"¿De qué habla?" pregunto Oppker casi ahogándose con la comida

"Me refiero a que todos estarían mejor sin mí"

"Eso no es verdad y lo sabe" añade Pabbie

"Claro que es verdad, ¿No lo ven? A todas las personas cercanas a mí les pasa algo malo, Anna casi muere en dos ocasiones por mi culpa, mamá y papá murieron cuando aún tenían toda una vida por delante…"

"Espere un momento" interrumpe el troll rebelde "¿Eso en qué manera pudo haber sido su culpa? ¿Acaso usted controla el clima, por un decir, las tormentas?"

"No sólo el hielo y las nevadas" Respondió la reina.

"Así es ¿entonces por qué se culpa de lo que fue un accidente?" Continuó Oppker.

"Cierto, hay cosas que se escapan de nuestro control ¿Verdad?" dice la rubia más calmada

"¿No me diga que desde hace 16 años usted ha estado cargando con eso en la conciencia?"

"Sólo en ocasiones, cuando me deprimo mucho, como ahora"

"Y pensaba que Andy era complicado, ahora veo de donde lo heredó" Dijo Oppker.

"Bueno, pero a mi hermana si le arruine la vida, estropee su infancia" continuó la reina.

"¿Cómo sabe que lo hizo? ¿Acaso ella la odia ahora? ¿No quiere saber nada de usted?" Preguntó el menor de los trolls.

"Por el contrario, ella me quiere mucho y ahora somos tan unidas como éramos de niñas"

"¿Ya ve? Todo esto son cosas que pasan, de las cuales se debe aprender y no vivir aferrado en el pasado, como usted suele hacerlo desde toda su vida"

"Es sólo que a veces pienso que todos en Arendelle estuvieron a punto de perecer por un invierno eterno"

"También fue un accidente, pero ya basta de historias tristes, me aburre ver al pasado porque me distrae del presente"

"Majestad, las cosas malas que ocasionó fueron solucionadas. Usted no es una mala persona…" Dijo Pabbie interviniendo.

"Sólo es una persona ABURRIDA, desde mi punto de vista" Opinó Opkker bromista.

"Hermano, ahora no es lugar para tu cruel sentido del humor. Cof cof, como le decía majestad usted ha hecho cosas muy admirables que requieren valor, estuvo encerrada por trece años para proteger a su hermana, ha hecho de Arendelle un reino muy próspero y feliz, conservó a su lado a un hijo que era resultado de una violación y ahora ese niño podría ser el elegido de la profecía y jugar un papel muy importante en nuestro futuro"

"Pero si Andy es realmente el elegido que mencionan, entonces ya no cumplirá su destino como tal, porque se ha perdido"

"Mire usted, el elegido siempre será el elegido, no importa si esta aquí en Noruega, o en América, o en Japón, si la profecía es cierta, donde quiera que viva va a significar un gran apoyo para el mundo mágico" Le dice Oppker.

"Pero para que se tranquilice le diré que puedo sentir que Andy está bien, igual que el resto de sus amigos" Dijo Pabbie

"Eso sí que es un gran alivio" Suspiró la reina.

"Aunque no todos" interrumpe Oppker

"¿Cómo que no todos?" pregunta la reina angustiada

"Aún hay un barco que no ha tocado puerto y están en una situación un tanto difícil" le explica el troll rebelde

Y el troll tenía razón, la situación era desesperada para los viajeros con rumbo a Japón, pues varios marinos comenzaron a enfermarse.

"A mí me mantiene un tanto caliente este _cristal de fuego_ que me dieron los trolls, lástima que no me dieron uno para cada uno de mis hombres, ahora corren grave peligro de contraer pulmonía y fallecer" pensaba Hans mientras sostenía en sus manos el cristal mágico

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su comunicador mágico comienza a brillar, lo abre y aparece frente a él la reina de las nieves.

"Hans ¿ya han llegado todos sanos y salvos a Japón?"

"Aun no Elsa y me temo que no todos lo lograremos"

"Eso es terrible ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"El clima está casi congelado y aun no logramos salir de las orillas de Rusia"

"Mejor hubiera ido yo, así no estarían pasando por esta situación"

"Si, ya sé que el frío es parte de ti, pero ¿Cómo hubieras dirigido un barco hasta acá sin ayuda de una tripulación?"

"De verdad lo siento"

"Yo lo siento por Andy, si alguno de estos hombres muere, imagino que para él será un gran peso en su conciencia"

"Es lo que yo decía, quisiera hacer algo para remediarlo"

"Pero ¿Qué no has usado el cristal que te dimos?" pregunta Oppker un tanto indignado

"Si, justo ahora lo traigo colgado del cuello"

"¿Y cómo esperas salvarlos a todos si sólo lo guardas para ti?" lo malmodea el troll rebelde

"¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que para eso era, para que me protegiera del frio"

"Pues sí, pero si no lo rompes no va a servirles de gran cosa" le explica ahora el troll sabio

"¿Qué pasa si lo rompo?" pregunta el sureño

"El calor que tiene adentro alejará el frío por todo el tiempo que sea necesario" continua Pabbie

"Yo no sabía eso, ustedes no me lo dijeron"

"Esperábamos que lo supieras, ¿Qué acaso a los humanos hay que explicarles todo con manzanitas?" vuelve a pelearlo Oppker, quien suele desesperarse fácilmente con los que nos son mágicos

Luego de oír las palabras de los trolls, Hans arroja al piso el cristal y este se rompe liberando un espeso humo rojo y de inmediato el frio que calaba hasta los huesos deja de sentirse.

"Tenían razón, está funcionando" dice el pelirrojo lleno de jubilo

"Claro que la tenemos, por algo somos poderosos seres de magia" le explica Oppker

"Muchas gracias amigos, estoy seguro de que esto nos salvará a todos"

"Que alivio" agrega Elsa

"Ahora si traeré a ese malcriado de vuelta a casa"

"Si, hazlo por favor" le suplica la reina y cortan la comunicación.

Ya sin el frío que los aquejaba, los marinos comienzan a recuperarse poco a poco hasta sanar por completo.

De vuelta en Londres, Andy y Birgit llevaban ahora puesta ropa gastada y remendada como la de los demás niños del orfanato, no llevarían los niños un cuarto de hora dentro de los muros del Hospicio, cuando apareció un hombre corpulento, el cual vestía con pantalón que le llegaba a las rodillas, llevaba mallas y zapatos con hebilla, chaleco y saco grueso, sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de forma triangular que le recordó a Andy a Napoleón Bonaparte.

"Soy el señor Bumble y soy el bedel de este caritativo orfanato, tú vas a estar bajo mi tutela, mientras que tu amiguita será enviada al edificio en que están las niñas"

"¿Eso es muy lejos?" Preguntó Andy angustiado de la idea de separarse de Birgit

La niña por su parte se conmovió un poco de la preocupación de su amigo, pero enseguida recordó quien era el causante de sus desgracias, y de inmediato volvió a su actitud indiferente para con él.

"Que va, es ese edificio de allá, separado de aquí por una barda" Dijo el hombre señalando el lugar.

Una anciana entró y se llevó a la niña consigo, mientras que Andy permanecía de pie frente al bedel.

"Esta noche habrá una junta está ha decidido que debes presentarte al instante ante ella"

Andy sonrió ante la noticia y pensó que una vez que aclarase todo con los hombres encargados de presidir esa junta, podría volver a Arendelle al lado de su madre a quien tanto extrañaba, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el bedel le dio un pescozón en la cabeza con el bastón para despabilarlo y otro en la espalda para que se apresurase, y, ordenándole que le siguiese, lo condujo a una amplia habitación blanqueada, en la que había ocho o diez obesos caballeros sentados en torno a una mesa.

En la cabecera de ésta, sentado en un sillón más alto que los demás, estaba un caballero singularmente corpulento, de cara muy redonda y colorada.

"Saluda a la Junta" dijo Bumble y Andy obedeció.

"¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?" le preguntó el caballero de la elevada silla.

"Anders, señor y soy el príncipe de Arendelle"

"Pero ¿Qué ha dicho?" preguntó el hombre perplejo.

"Le aseguro que este niño delira excelencia" Intervino el Sr. Bumble "El mismo duque de Weselton menor ha confirmado que este niño no es quien dice ser"

"Es la verdad ¿Por qué nadie me cree?"

"Este niño de plano es un idiota" Aseguró un hombre de chaleco blanco.

"Lo que es peor, es rebelde y mentiroso" Agregó otro hombre mientras todos cuchicheaban entre sí.

"No se preocupen excelencias, les aseguro que unos días bajo mi tutela lo corregirán" Se apresuró a decir el bedel avergonzado.

Sin sus poderes, Andy se sentía demasiado vulnerable, aunque muchas veces deseó ser un niño normal, ahora que lo era, la situación era tan desalentadora, que hubiera preferido mil veces ser llamado engendro y fenómeno con tal de poder salir de esa pesadilla. Su destino era tan incierto, por lo que se puso a temblar, y el celador le dio otro pescozón por detrás.

"Escucha, muchacho, supongo que sabes ya que eres huérfano" Dijo uno de los hombres.

"Le aseguro que no lo soy, y lo único que quiero es volver a mi casa"

"Este muchacho es tonto; me lo imaginaba, pero un poco de trabajo duro hace hombres a los niños, de manera que mañana, a las seis de la mañana, empezarás a cardar estopa" Agregó el hombre agrio del chaleco blanco. "Pueden retirarse"

Andy hizo una profunda reverencia por orden del celador, y ambos abandonaron la sala de juntas, en cuanto salieron, Andy corrió por el pasillo e intentó escapar.

"Detengan a ese niño"

Más adelante, justo cuando creyó que sería libre, fue atrapado por el personal del orfanato y reprendido severamente, como castigo pasó la noche en la carbonera, donde lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por un golpe en el techo de la carbonera, al salir se le dio un raquítico desayuno y de inmediato fue conducido a un almacén en la parte posterior del edificio donde había montones de viejas sogas que habían desechado diversos barcos, su trabajo consistía en deshacerlas y conservar los diversos hilos de que estaban hechas, para hacer estopa, ciertamente era un trabajo laborioso que le tomó varias horas realizarlo y además con el estómago vacío.

Durante los primeros días posteriores al traslado de ambos niños, Andy pasó sus pocos ratos libres ideando la manera de escapar de ahí y volver al lado de su madre, se le ocurrió hacer un túnel, pero fue descubierto mientras cavaba y fue castigado nuevamente.

"Rayos" Se quejó Andy mientras era azotado y arrojado en la carbonera "Ya estoy harto, quiero largarme de aquí"

Después intentó escalar por encima de la barda.

"Uf, es difícil, ahora Andy experimentaba por primera vez en su vida lo que era ser como todos los demás y no le agradaba, si hubiera tenido sus poderes habría hecho una escalera y hubiera bajado fácilmente por el otro lado, con dificultad, Andy trepó por la rama de un árbol cercano "Fiu, lo logré" pero justo cuando se preparaba para sujetarse de la parte superior de la barda, resbaló cayendo contra el suelo y abriéndose una herida en la cabeza.

Sus compañeros alertaron a la anciana que cuidaba de ellos, y momentos después era llevado corriendo por los pasillos del lugar hacia la cocina.

"Estos niños rebeldes, son unos malagradecidos tratando de escapar de esta institución caritativa" Dijo la mujer.

"Habrá que ponerle alcohol, con lo caro que está" Agregó el Sr. Bumble.

Entonces la mujer tomó un mugriento trapo lo bañó en alcohol y lo colocó en la cabeza del niño.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó Andy retorciéndose.

"Quédate quieto" Dijo la mujer jaloneándolo.

"Eso arde"

"Si no hubieras intentado huir nuevamente no estarías lastimado, ahora aguántate como los hombres" Agregó la anciana.

"Y a ver si vuelves a intentarlo" Dijo el hombre mientras le daba una lección con su bastón.

Herido y humillado, pero decidido, Andy no se rendía y en su afán por escapar se escondió en una caja de madera, pero justo cuando la caja era subida a una carreta y la puerta se abría para que ésta pudiera salir, Andy tuvo que delatarse pidiendo ayuda antes de morir asfixiado.

No muy lejos de ahí, la reina Astrid acudía al domicilio señalado por el ex empleado de la fábrica de vinos. El lugar era miserable y sucio, la mujer tocó en la puerta y el casero abrió de inmediato.

"¿Qué se le ofrece señora?"

"Estoy buscando a un niño de doce años llamado Anders, tiene cabello rubio muy claro y ojos verdes, estaba acompañado de una niña"

"Oh sí, hace unos días les rentaba el cuarto aquel, pero se atrasaron en la renta y tuve que echarlos"

"¿Cómo puede ser tan inhumano? Pobres niños ¿Cómo tuvo corazón de echarlos a la calle?"

"Lo siento señora, pero así son los negocios"

"Bien, si regresan por favor no los deje salir y avise de inmediato al palacio de Buckingham"

"¿Al palacio?"

"Sí, ese niño es el príncipe de Arendelle"

"Vaya, pues no tenía facha de príncipe ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?"

"Escapó de su casa hace más de un mes, y su madre está muy angustiada por él"

"Jamás hubiera imaginado que ese niño mugroso era el príncipe perdido. Pierda cuidado señora, yo estaré pendiente"

"Oh que emoción estamos cerca" Dijo Olaf corriendo feliz al lado de la reina.

"¿Siempre eres así de optimista?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Sip, es que la vida es muy bonita para ver sólo lo malo"

"Creo que tengo mucho que aprender de ti"

"Oh descuide, con mucho gusto le daré lecciones de optimismo"

En España, el Capitán Escarcha y Susanne también buscaban a Andy, la familia real de este país les estaba ayudando con la búsqueda a pesar de tener sus propios líos en la corte. Realmente era una ciudad muy bella, llevaban varios días de haber llegado y aún no terminaban de recorrerla.

Sólo que al Capitán le daba mala espina alguna o un arbusto o el camino mismo y le decía a la muñequita.

"¡Al suelo! ¡Callada!"

Susanne sólo le seguía la corriente, el Capitán se escondía pegado a la pared y luego saltaba sobre algún incauto peatón que cometía el error de pasar por el sendero.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Un muñeco de nieve diabólico!"

Sus compañeros se disponía a ayudarlo, pero el capitán los mantenía a raya con su espada de hielo. Y luego poniendo el filo en el cuello del hombre comenzó su ya conocido interrogatorio.

"Escuche, estoy buscando a un niño de 12 años, es como de esta estatura, con cabello blanco y ojos verdes, escapó de la casa de su madre, mi novia, es decir, mi amiga"

"Le aseguro que no lo he visto"

"Se lo advierto señor, no agote mi paciencia"

"No, no, es en serio, no lo he visto, lo juro"

"Capitán algo me dice que este hombre dice la verdad, suéltelo ya o seré yo quien le dé una lección a usted"

"Muy bien, creeré en su palabra" Dijo el Soldado de nieve al hombre "Pero le advierto que no puede pasarse de listo conmigo, lo estaré vigilando, pueden retirarse"

Y entonces el Capitán retiró su espada del cuello de aquel hombre y lo liberó.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

"Te hizo daño" Preguntó otro.

"Eran muñecos de nieve ¿Lo vieron?" Dijo el hombre reponiéndose del susto.

"No creo que esta sea la mejor de portarnos bien en un país extranjero" Dijo Susanne al Capitán mientras continuaban la búsqueda "A Elsa no creo que le guste su método de interrogatorio"

"Oh es que creo que Andy mi creador, me hizo tan impulsivo como él"

"No me queda la menor duda, pero trate de controlarse"

"Lo intento, pero es que no puedo fallarle a mi reina, le prometí que encontraría a su hijo"

"Si Andy no está aquí no será su culpa Capitán, ella sabe qué hacemos lo que podemos, sólo espero que ese niño no se haya metido en un gran lío"

De vuelta en el orfanato de Londres, todos los intentos de escape de Andy terminaron siendo un total fracaso y además fue severamente castigados en público para darles una lección a los demás huérfanos. Por lo que golpeado y adolorido, a pesar de su optimismo y su persistencia, a causa de los castigos físicos y las incómodas noches en la carbonera, Andy decidió no desatar más la ira de sus cuidadores y se dio por vencido.

"Sé que me están buscando en casa, así que esperaré aquí a que me encuentren, sólo no tardes demasiado mamá, este lugar es horrible, si vieras como tratan a los niños necesitados, tú no permitirías esta clase de injusticias, no sé como el tío de Victoria si lo hace"

Durante un corto descanso, Andy caminaba por el patio buscando la manera de hablar con Birgit, cuando la vio en la sección de niñas, al verse, ambos olvidaron su discusión y corrieron al encuentro del otro abrazándose a través de la reja que dividía el orfanato.

"Oh Andy te extrañé"

"También yo a ti, que alegría me da verte"

"Este lugar es horrible"

"Lo sé, y estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, y tienes razón, todo esto es culpa mía, jamás debí haber huido de casa, por favor perdóname, te juro que no descansaré hasta llevarte sana y salva a casa"

"También quiero disculparme por lo que dije, en realidad me alegra mucho que seamos amigos y sé que en el futuro serás un gran rey, es decir, si alguna vez regresamos"

"Estoy seguro de que volveremos, mamá es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mí y estoy seguro de que me están buscando, pronto darán con nosotros y todo volverá a ser igual que era antes, por cierto, no creas que lo olvidé. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

"Oh te acordaste"

"Te traje un regalito" Dijo Andy entregándole algo envuelto en un pañuelo.

"¿Un trozo de pan de pasas?"

"Así es, el pan de pasas es la mejor forma de mejorar el humor"

"¿De donde lo sacaste?"

"Lo hurté de la cocina de los miembros de la junta"

"Está delicioso" Dijo la niña devorando el regalo.

"Bien, me voy porque es hora de comer y si no estoy cuando pasen lista me espera una reprimenda"

La habitación donde comían los niños era una amplia sala de piedra, con un perol en un extremo, del cual el director, ataviado con un delantal al efecto, y auxiliado por una o dos mujeres, servía una ración a la hora de comer. De esta gozosa mezcla se le daba a cada niño un tazón, y nada más, excepto en ocasión de alguna gran festividad, en que se les otorgaban dos onzas y un cuarto de pan más.

Pero uno de los chiquillos, bastante alto para su edad, y que no estaba acostumbrado a aquello, puesto que su padre tuvo una pequeña casa de comidas.

"Ya estoy harto" Exclamó el chico desesperado "Si no obtengo un plato extra de comida me comeré al niño que duerme junto a mí"

Tenía la mirada extraviada, hambrienta, que le creyeron sin reserva. Sobre todo se preocupó Andy quien tenía la mala suerte de dormir junto a él.

Más tarde los niños se reunieron en secreto.

"Propongo que echemos suertes para ver quien le pide más comida al director"

Varios valientes participaron, entre ellos Andy, que pese a llevar varias semanas a la deriva, aun añoraba esas deliciosa comidas en palacio en las que comía hasta saciarse, pensando en que tal vez las cosas

"Tengo aquí estas pajillas" Dijo uno de los niños "Quien saque la más larga será quien y le tocó a Andy.

Uno a uno los niños fueron sacando una pajilla y suspiraban aliviados, por fin llegó el turno de Andy.

"Oh no" Exclamó Andy nervioso mirando su pajilla más larga que las demás.

"Está decidido, Andy pedirá más"

"¿Están locos? No quiero dormir otra vez en la carbonera"

"Aceptaste participar, ahora cumple"

"Es que no sé"

"Por favor, todos dependemos de ti"

"Bien, supongo que puedo intentarlo" Dijo Andy suspirando conmoviéndose por las caras hambrientas de sus compañeros.

Llegada la noche, los niños ocuparon sus puestos. El director, con su uniforme de cocinero, se colocó junto al caldero; se pusieron tras él sus míseras auxiliares, se sirvieron las raciones y se pronunció una larga jaculatoria sobre el escaso público.

Desaparecidas las gachas, cuchichearon los chiquillos entre sí e hicieron una seña a Andy, mientras sus contiguos vecinos le daban con el codo. Ya había Andy padecido demasiados castigos a causa de su rebeldía, pero no obstante se sentía rabioso de hambre, hostigado por su desdicha. Se levantó de la mesa y, avanzando hasta el director con la escudilla y la cuchara en la mano.

"Por favor, señor; quiero un poco más" Dijo Andy nervioso.

El director era un hombre robusto y saludable; pero se quedó pálido. Contempló estupefacto al pequeño rebelde durante unos segundos, y luego tuvo que asirse al caldero para no caerse. Las ayudantas se quedaron paralizadas de asombro; los niños, de temor.

"¡Cómo!" exclamó, al cabo, el director con voz débil.

"Por favor, señor, sólo quiero un poco más"

El director descargó un golpe con el cucharón sobre la cabeza del niño, le cogió del brazo y llamó a gritos al celador. La Junta se hallaba reunida en cónclave solemne cuando el señor Bumble penetró precipitadamente en la estancia, presa de gran excitación, y, dirigiéndose al caballero de la elevada silla.

"¡Señor Limbkins, perdonadme...! ¡Uno de los niños ha pedido más!"

Hubo un sobresalto general. Se pintó el horror en todos los semblantes.

"¿Más?" Exclamó el señor Limbkins "Calmaos, Bumble, y contestadme concretamente. ¿Debo entender que pidió más, después de haberse comido la ración asignada por el reglamento?"

"Así ha sido, señor" Respondió Bumble.

"¿Y quien ha sido?"

"El joven Anders"

"Debí imaginarlo, ese demonio con sus aires de grandeza que se cree príncipe, ese muchacho ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza desde que llegó"

"Ese niño acabará ahorcado" exclamó el caballero del chaleco blanco "Estoy completamente convencido de que ese niño acabará en la horca"

Nadie contradijo la profética opinión del caballero. Se entabló una animada discusión, y se ordenó el inmediato encierro de Andy.

A la mañana siguiente se fijó un cartel en la parte exterior de la puerta, en el que se ofrecía una recompensa de cinco libras al hombre o mujer que necesitase un aprendiz de cualquier oficio, negocio o profesión.

El señor Bumble había enviado a hacer varias pesquisas previas, con vistas a encontrar un capitán cualquiera que necesitase un paje de escoba sin amigo ninguno. Volvía ahora hacia el Hospicio para comunicar el resultado de su misión, cuando se encontró en la misma puerta nada menos que al señor Sowerberry, el empresario de pompas fúnebres de la parroquia.

Era el tal Sowerberry un hombre alto, delgado y huesudo, vestido con un raído traje negro, zurcidas medias de algodón del mismo color y zapatos a tono. Sus facciones no estaban, naturalmente, destinadas a ofrecer un aspecto risueño; mas, en general, era bastante dado a la jovialidad profesional.

Al avanzar hacia el señor Bumble y estrecharle cordialmente la mano, su paso era elástico y el rostro daba muestras de una íntima alegría.

"Acabo de tomar medida de dos mujeres que murieron anoche, señor Bumble" dijo el empresario de pompas fúnebres.

"Vos haréis fortuna, señor Sowerberry" respondió el celador, en tanto introducía el pulgar y el índice en la tabaquera que le ofrecía el empresario y que era un ingenioso modelo en miniatura de un original ataúd. "Digo que haréis fortuna, señor Sowerberry" Repitió el señor Bumble, dándole amistosos golpecitos en la espalda con el bastón.

Al señor Sowerberry le divirtió mucho esto, como, por supuesto, debía ser, y rió largo tiempo sin cesar.

"¿No conocéis a nadie que necesite un chico? Es un aprendiz de la parroquia, que es un peso muerto, una rueda de molino, pudiéramos decir, colgada al cuello de la parroquia. ¡Las condiciones son muy ventajosas, señor Sowerberry; muy ventajosas!" Al tiempo de decir esto, el señor Bumble alzó su bastón hasta el anuncio que tenía frente a sí y dio tres golpecitos secos sobre las palabras _cinco libras_ que en él había impresas en mayúsculas romanas de gigantesco tamaño.

El señor Bumble cogió del brazo al empresario de pompas fúnebres y le hizo entrar en el edificio. El señor Sowerberry conferenció a puerta cerrada con la Junta durante cinco minutos y quedó acordado que Andy entraría en su casa aquella tarde _a prueba_.

Sin saber lo que estaba sufriendo su hijo, Hans estaba por llegar a su destino, las costas de Japón.

"Al fin, luego de mucho batallar, estamos en el maravilloso Japón" piensa el sureño asomado por la borda del barco "Recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí y parece que el lugar no ha cambiado ni un poco. Lo malo es que no conozco a nadie en este sitio, cuando vine con mis hermanos en mi juventud nos hospedábamos en posadas y no es algo muy cómodo luego de viajar por tanto tiempo, pero ya qué, tengo que encontrar a mi hijito"

El barco más y más se acerca al puerto de Nagasaki y el mal viaje pronto causa un efecto negativo en el cansado viajero.

"Estoy muy lejos de mi familia, la última vez que me alejé tanto de ellas fue cuando viajé a la India, pero no fue tan estresante el traslado, además de que Elsa y Andy venían conmigo y yo tenía que comportarme, pero ahora sin embargo puedo presumir de soltero sin que nadie sepa la verdad y lo más probable es que mis acciones ni siquiera lleguen a oídos de Liv. Sí, es buena idea, podría buscar algunas muchachonas para pasar el rato"

Por un momento el viejo Hans quiso salir nuevamente y perjudicarle la vida a su alter ego, pero por suerte supo controlarse a tiempo.

"Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Esas ideas fueron lo que me trajeron a este embrollo y arrastraron vidas inocentes conmigo, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

FLASH BACK

"_¡Reina Elsa! No sea el monstruo que todos piensan que es"_

_La reina se calma y esta a punto de liberar a los hombres de Weselton, cuando en eso uno de ellos trata de matarla con una flecha y ella no se da cuenta._

_De inmediato Hans desvía el tiro, el cual termina cortando la cadena del candelabro de hielo y este se viene abajo, la reina trata de ponerse a salvo, pero tropieza y cae al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza._

"_¿Pero qué has hecho pedazo de tonto?" le dice Hans al atacante mientras corre y se arrodilla en el suelo para revisar a la reina. Los demás soldados ayudan a ambos hombres a liberarse del hielo que los aprisiona._

"_Yo sólo quería terminar con este invierno y con ese monstruo de una buena vez" alega el hombre más joven una vez que se ve libre._

"_¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra reina, príncipe Hans?" pregunta uno de los soldados_

"_Sólo esta desmayada, pero está bien" Dijo Hans poniéndose de pie nuevamente._

"_Entonces terminemos con ella antes de que vuelva a atacarnos" dice el otro inglés apuntándole en la cabeza a la reina desmayada_

_Pero antes de que pueda soltar el tiro, Hans lo derriba y lo somete en el piso._

"_Nadie va a ejecutar a la reina, ustedes dos están bajo arresto por traición a la corona de Arendelle"_

"_Pero es un fenómeno, un monstruo que nos condenó a un invierno eterno" alega el hombre mientras es arrestado por los soldados._

_Los dos ingleses son sacados del castillo por dos guardias, mientras Hans toma en sus brazos a la desmayada reina sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella._

"_Su reina parece ser impredecible y un tanto peligrosa" le dice el sureño a un soldado_

"_No lo sé, yo recién la conozco, antes del día de la coronación ella nunca había salido del palacio"_

"_Pues esa impresión me da, quiero decir, luego de lo que presenciamos y de haber luchado con su gigante"_

"_Lo mejor será dejarla antes de que despierte, si ella no quiere volver a casa, nosotros no podemos obligarla, quien sabe cómo reaccionaría al respecto"_

"_Muy cierto, creo que lo mejor será dejarla aquí"_

"_Pero aquí corre peligro" agrega otro soldado "Si esos dos fueron capaces de venir hasta acá sólo para matarla quién nos dice que nadie más lo hará"_

"_Entonces la llevaremos con nosotros a Arendelle" decide Hans después de oír las diversas opiniones._

"_¿Será esto lo correcto?" pregunta otro soldado_

"_No lo sé, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? La llevaremos de vuelta a la ciudad para que repare el daño que ocasionó, no podemos fallarle a las personas, ellos confían en nosotros"_

_Momentos después todos volvían a salir del palacio de hielo, algunos hombres habían ido por los caballos que se habían asustado y dispersado por causa de malvavisco. Entonces todos los montaron, Hans llevaba con él a la reina, quien seguía desmayada._

_Conforme avanzaban Hans reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a ese reino el cual según le dijo su hermano, sería un botín fácil._

"_Uy si, que fácil ha sido todo hasta ahora" pensaba el sureño con sarcasmo "Esta mujer es muy peligrosa para dejarla suelta y además dejó mi futuro reino convertido en un bloque de hielo ¿Cómo se supone que sea un poderoso rey si mi reino va a estar así de helado y horrible? Realmente esta mujer lo ha arruinado todo para mí, se opuso a mi boda, puso a todos en peligro y su gigante de nieve casi me mata. Esta bruja no merece vivir, debí dejar que acabaran con ella cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, nadie me hubiera culpado por eso, puesto que no sabían cuánto me esforcé realmente por salvarla"_

_La voz de uno de los prisioneros lo sacó de su ensimismamiento._

"_Vaya, esta reina realmente lo odia, según contaron algunos de los invitados en cuanto lo conoció a usted fue cuando congeló todo su reino"_

"_Si" agrega el otro "No sé por qué la salvó y la trajo con nosotros, estoy seguro de que en cuanto lo vea lo va a convertir en paleta de hielo por el odio que le tiene"_

"_Colóquenle una venda en la boca a los prisioneros, no quiero oír sus tonterías por todo el camino" ordena el pelirrojo y la orden se cumple, entonces continua con sus pensamientos "Odio que me recuerden lo mucho que frustró mis planes esa odiosa mujer al interponerse en mi boda, veré que pague por eso, su gente no le tiene confianza, así que mandarla ejecutar por lo que hizo con este reino será pan comido. Estoy seguro de que con su muerte todo volverá a la normalidad y entonces cuando Anna regrese, claro, si es que regresa le diré las cosas a mi modo para que reanudemos lo que dejamos pendiente y yo finalmente logre ser rey"_

_El grupo de hombres regresan al castillo de Arendelle y Weselton finge no tener idea de las intenciones de sus hombres, los cuales son encerrados en el calabozo._

"_¿Qué hacemos con la reina? Es muy peligrosa como para dejarla libre" pregunta el sureño a los miembros del consejo_

"_Lo mejor será encerrarla también" le responde un consejero_

"_Muy bien" dice Hans colocando a la reina en una celda y acostándola sobre una cama "Pero ¿será suficiente? Sus poderes son más fuertes de lo que nos imaginábamos"_

"_Tenemos algo más que podemos usar" dice un hombre saliendo de la celda_

"_Nadie en este reino sabia el secreto de la reina, pero al parecer sus padres si lo sabían y consideraban que se podía volver peligrosa" explica un consejero_

"_¿Por qué lo dicen?"_

"_Durante estos días recorrimos el castillo buscando información sobre los asombrosos poderes de nuestra reina y encontramos algunos escritos ocultos del rey, incluyendo un accidente ocurrido cuando la reina y la princesa tenía años"_

"_¿Qué pasó?"_

"_Al parecer la reina congeló el cerebro de su hermana por estar jugando con su magia, pero por suerte la niña fue salvada de milagro"_

"_Eso significa que si es muy peligrosa y también que Anna si sabía de sus poderes y mintió al respecto"_

"_Lo sabía" interrumpe Weselton "Esto era obra de ellas dos, aunque al parecer las cosas se les salieron de control"_

"_No podemos sacar conclusiones, la princesa demostró ser normal" le explica Hans_

"_Eso dice porque está enamorado de ella, pero abra los ojos príncipe Hans, antes de que sea tarde"_

"_Si, gracias por su consejo duque, pero yo sabré lo que hago"_

"_Príncipe Hans" dice el hombre que antes había salido regresando con unas esposas que aprisionaban toda la mano "Esto fue lo que encontramos entre las pertenencias de los fallecidos reyes"_

"_Entonces es más que obvio que ni siquiera sus padres confiaban en ella, o que otra cosa explicaría que hubieran diseñado cadenas como estas, la reina se quedará aquí encerrada"_

_Los soldados colocan las esposas en las manos de la reina y la encadenan al suelo para que no pueda escapar. Luego todos salen y se reúnen en una habitación con chimenea para calentarse un poco._

"_La reina ha traicionado a su reino" dice Hans a los presentes para sembrar cizaña "Y la traición en este y muchos reinos se castiga con la muerte, por terrible que parezca me parece que no tenemos otra alternativa más que ejecutar a la reina, puede ser que sólo así se quite este invierno"_

"_Estoy de acuerdo con el príncipe Hans, no sabemos cuánto tiempo puedan contener su ira esas cadenas" agrega el duque_

"_Pero no podemos matar a nuestra propia reina" se niega uno de los consejeros._

"_Cierto, sea como sea es nuestra soberana" Agrega otro_

"_Pero casi mata a esos hombres y quizás a la princesa Anna" alega el pelirrojo_

"_No sabemos, ella es inocente hasta que se le demuestre lo contrario" dice otro consejero más_

"_Si, puede que esto tenga solución, hay que esperar a ver qué nos dice ella al respecto" Dijo el primero._

"_Pero podría ser peligroso ¿están dispuestos a afrontar las consecuencias?" insiste el sureño_

"_No del todo, pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Ni modo que la matemos estando inconsciente y acabemos con nuestra última oportunidad con esto" Dice el tercer hombre._

"_Además, no ha hecho aun nada que amerite la pena de muerte" Dijo el primer consejero._

"_Muy bien, si eso decidieron yo mismo iré a hablar con ella para convencerla de suprimir el invierno y devolvernos el verano" die el pelirrojo tomando un farol y saliendo del lugar "Rayos" Piensa "Todo iba tan bien, un monstruo malvado y sin entrañas que no merece vivir y todo tenía que arruinarse de último momento sólo porque esos tontos quisieron escuchar a su conciencia, ahora tendré que comenzar otra vez" Pensaba mientras se dirigía a los calabozos "Y la culpa de todo la tiene esa estúpida por no aceptar mi boda. Debe haber algo que pueda hacerle para sentirme mejor y dar por cobrada mi venganza"_

_El príncipe entró en el calabozo y la reina seguía inconsciente._

"_Vaya, realmente fue un gran golpe el que sufrió, si por mí fuera la degollaría aquí mismo, pero al parecer congelar el reino e intento de asesinato no son suficiente motivo para matar a esta maldita bruja, necesito una buena excusa, bien ya encontraré algo" pensaba mientras colocaba el farol por un lado y se acercaba a la desmayada reina "Brrr aquí hace un maldito frío, quisiera poder entrar en calor de algún modo"_

_La reina se movió un poco, Hans desenvainó su espada _

"_Si despierta y está furiosa, va a congelarme el cerebro como a su hermana, me defenderé"_

P_ero la chica lo único que hizo fue moverse como si se acomodara en su cama. El sureño la revisó y vio que aún estaba inconsciente._ _Entonces comenzó a examinar a la bella mujer._

"_Pues a decir verdad esta chica no está tan mal, digo para ser un fenómeno"_

_El movimiento de la reina hizo que se le desacomodara el vestido y sus piernas quedaron expuestas casi por completo._

"_Y tiene buenas piernas. Me pregunto si sentirá que la toco" y tragando saliva el sureño hizo una suave caricia en la pierna de la reina, pero casi de inmediato se alejó de ella_

_Pero como la reina seguía desmayada, el malvado príncipe vio frente a él la oportunidad de vengarse sin que ella lo supiera._

"_Se me acaba de ocurrir una forma de entrar en calor" Y diciendo esto, Hans salió por unos instantes de la celda y echó un vistazo. "Que bien, no hay moros en la costa" Exclamó el pelirrojo al comprobar que estaban completamente solos._

_Entonces volvió a la celda cerrando la puerta con llave. Justo en ese momento resonaron en su cabeza las burlescas voces de algunos de sus odiosos hermanos._

"_Oh, pobrecillo Hans que tiene que desahogarse con una mujer desmayada porque todas las demás lo rechazaron como una mosca" Decía Linus en su mente._

"_¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos de nuestras conquistas y tú sólo oías con envidia? Si lo haces pasarás a la historia como el hombre que se burló de la poderosa reina de las nieves" Agregaba Derek._

"_¿Qué esperas? Si te crees tan hombre como para merecer un reino entonces selo también ahora" Decía Linus desafiándolo._

"_No, ustedes no están aquí, se tragarán sus palabras cuando vean que logró ser rey" Dijo Hans para sí mismo y fastidiado por el recuerdo de sus hermanos, Hans le levantó el vestido completamente. Debajo la reina traía puesta su ropa interior, pero esto no fue impedimento para que el vengativo Hans pudiera acariciarla, pasó sus manos por debajo de su vestido y comenzó a acariciarle los pechos._

"_Vaya, pero que suaves son, si, definitivamente me gusta esta chica"_

_Hans intentó abrir el vestido, pero no pudo debido a que no tenía botones ni nada"_

"_Rayos odio esta ropa mágica, aunque apuesto a que son tan hermosas como se sienten. Creo que ya empiezo a entrar en calor"_

_Continuó acariciando sus pechos y luego le bajó sus panties hasta las rodillas y contempló su parte más privada, realmente ya estaba muy excitado, pero su conciencia lo hizo titubear. "No, no debería, si alguien me ve o ella despierta seré hombre muerto, debo salir de aquí"_

_Pero justo cuando se disponía a salir, de nuevo oyó las odiosas voces en su cabeza._

"_Vamos Hans no seas tonto, dale a esa mojigata lo que se merece por frustrar nuestros planes" Decía Grant, quien le ayudó a idear todo el asunto de enamorar a una princesa para obtener un reino._

"_Les dije que no se atrevería" Decía Linus a los demás entre carcajadas "Es un cobarde, vamos demuestra que eres hombre ¿O acaso será que te quedaste impotente en tus viajes?"_

_Hans sólo apretaba los puños con furia de imaginar a sus hermanos burlándose de él._

"_Con esto tu venganza estará completa, la dejarás marcada como tu propiedad y ni siquiera sabrá quien fue" Decía Derek._

"_Ya llegaste tan lejos para arrepentirte en el último momento, que patético eres" Agregaba Linus._

"_Ya verán, les demostraré, le demostraré a esos idiotas, a esta bruja, a todos, que nadie se mete conmigo" Dijo para sí el menor de los príncipes de las islas del sur acercándose a ella nuevamente. "Nadie se dará cuenta, nadie tiene por qué enterarse, cielos, es realmente muy bella, bien vale la pena arriesgarse. Me pregunto si ya habrá estado con un hombre antes. Bien, creo que sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo" _

_Entonces se abrió del pantalón, se acomodó y abusó de ella. Al hacerlo la reina se quejó levemente e hizo una mueca de dolor, Hans pero para su buena suerte no despertó, de haberlo hecho lo habría ensartado de lado a lado con una púa de hielo._

"_Uf, creo que ya tuve suficiente calor por ahora" Dijo Hans después de un rato de diversión, se alejó de ella y subió la cremallera de su pantalón._

_Posteriormente el pelirrojo le acomodó la ropa e incluso la cobijó aparentando que nada había sucedido._

"_Bien, eso fue más que placentero, si tarda más en despertar debería repetirlo, esta bruja no había estado con ningún hombre antes, yo fui el primero. Pero ¿Qué tal si se dio cuenta? ¿Qué tal si sospecha y me manda ejecutar? Ay ¿Qué tonterías estoy diciendo? La bella durmiente ni lo notó, je je je. Creo que su marido se llevará una desagradable sorpresa en la noche de bodas, je je je. Aunque si juego bien mis cartas, tendré motivos para matarla hoy mismo y ni tendrá tiempo de casorio en el futuro" Y pensando de esta forma salió cerrando la celda con llave. "Fiu, no me vio salir nadie. Bien, ahora a encargarme de mi futuro reino" Dijo Hans frotando sus manos y limpiándose el sudor de la frente._

_Pero conforme avanzaba el remordimiento se apoderaba nuevamente de él._

"_¿Valió la pena esto? En realidad ¿Qué me gané abusando de una indefensa mujer?"_

_Aunque de inmediato sacó a lucir su faceta arrogante y vil._

"_Bah, que me importa a mí esa bruja, ella se lo merecía por impedir mi boda" _

_Y pensando así entró en el salón donde estaban reunidos al calor de una chimenea, el duque y los demás dignatarios._

"_¿Y bien Alteza?"_

"_La reina aún no ha despertado ¿Ha habido noticias de la princesa?"_

"_No Alteza, Anna aún no ha regresado"_

_Más tarde superando su temor de que la reina se hubiera dado cuenta de sus acciones, el príncipe regresó a la celda para hablar con ella tal como prometió a los demás._

_Elsa recién se había despertado y observaba angustiada por la ventana los estragos que habían ocasionado sus poderes, entonces Hans entró a hablar con ella y se tranquilizó al ver que no sospechaba ni siquiera._

_Años después de esta traición él había pasado mucho tiempo como sirviente sin poder encontrar sentido a su vida, hasta aquel día en que Baybiron estaba bajo ataque._

"_El Rey Ivar ha solicitado la ayuda de las Islas del Sur. Quiero enviar a alguien con la suficiente sagacidad mental para ganar esta batalla con el menor derramamiento de sangre, un ataque sorpresa creo que será la solución por lo que pienso enviar al más capaz y astuto de mis hijos a Hans" decía su padre_

_Y luego de ganar la guerra, recibió una oportunidad para cambiar por parte de un ángel en persona._

"_Hoy salvaste muchas vidas con tus nobles acciones, incluyendo la mía" le decía Liv mientras lo cuidaba con amor_

"_No hice nada que merezca honores, no después de cómo me he comportado con algunas personas, les he hecho tanto daño que ahora dudo mucho que algún día puedan perdonarme, sobre todo porque soy indigno de ese perdón"_

_"¿Y por qué no inicias una nueva vida, lejos de todo eso? Nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar y hacer lo correcto"_

_"¿Tú crees?_

_"Estoy segura" dijo la joven tomando su mano con afecto_

"_Debo admitir que no hay nadie en quién confié más que en ti Hans"_

_"Gracias, yo también te estimo mucho Liv, no había tenido buenos amigos desde que sucedió todo eso del asunto en Arendelle, me alegra que tú si lo seas"_

_Ella era la persona que mejor se había portado con él luego del monstruo en el que se había convertido._

_"No eres un monstruo Hans, todos cometemos errores, aprender de ellos nos da fortaleza y nos ayuda a convertirnos en mejores personas"_

_"Eres muy buena conmigo Liv, no me lo merezco"_

_"Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad"_

_"¿Qué dices me aceptas?"_

_"Por toda mi vida Hans"_

_Aunque estuvo a punto de quedarse sin el amor de su vida y el fruto de su amor, su querida hijita._

_"¿Voy a morirme mamá?" pregunta la princesa en su lecho de enferma "¿Estará bien mi bebé?" pregunta la joven embarazada pasando su mano por su vientre "Hace muño que no lo siento moverse, me preocupa que también esté enfermo o muerto"_

"_Por desgracia la princesa no se repondrá de esta enfermedad" les dice el medico en privado_

_"¿Qué quiere decir exactamente?" pregunta Hans muy mortificado_

_"Que en tan solo unos días más ella va a morir y por lo tanto su bebé también"_

_Pero por la infinita misericordia de Dios y la ayuda de una pócima mágica, las dos se salvaron y una hermosa bebita trajo más dicha a su vida._

_"Es una niña" les dice la reina mientras sostiene en brazos a su nieta recién nacida_

_"Y está preciosa" agrega el abuelo_

_La reina entrega la bebé a su padre para que la cargue por primera vez, la niña era pelirroja y tenía ojos verdes como los de su padre y hermano._

_"Hola encanto" dice el sureño mientras besa su pequeña cabecita "yo soy tu papá"_

_Pero la bebé ya no era una bebita, ahora era una adorable niña_

"_Estoy feliz así como soy" decía Helena durante su reciente viaje a las islas del sur, luego de su conversación sobre ser reina_

_"Me alegra oírlo"_

_"¿Y tú papi eres feliz tal y como eres?"_

_"Claro, porque soy muy afortunado de tenerlas a ti y a tu mamá"_

_"Y nosotras también lo somos por tenerte a ti"_

TERMINA EL FLASH BACK

"¿Cómo pude pensar en fallarles a mis dos amores? ¿Por qué querría estar con otra mujer si tengo de esposa a la mujer más hermosa del mundo?"

Las voces de sus camaradas lo hicieron reaccionar de sus pensamientos.

"Hemos tocado puerto almirante y nos disponemos a desembarcar" le informaba su capitán

"Muy bien, buscaremos una posada y descansaremos antes de proceder con nuestra búsqueda"

"Como ordene señor"

Mientras tanto, en una gran casa en una colina cercana, una joven mujer japonesa de aspecto noble, pero de apariencia triste arrullaba a su bebé.

"¿Otra vez está pensando en ese canalla mi señora Butterfly?" le pregunta su sirvienta

"No lo llames así Suzuki, es mi esposo y recuerda que ahora debes llamarme madama Pinkerton"

"Pues su esposo ya hace casi 3 años que se fue de su vida y no ha vuelto ni siquiera para conocer a su hijo"

"Eso es porque no sabe que tuvimos un hijo, pero estoy segura de que cuando lo conozca ya no nos dejara nunca en la vida"

"Yo que usted iría pensando en un nuevo pretendiente"

"¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a una mujer casada?"

"Porque estoy segura de que para su esposo su matrimonio no fue impedimento para comenzara una nueva vida"

"No digas esas cosas, él me ama"

Su conversación es interrumpida por un sirviente que entra al salón a toda prisa.

"Madama Butterfly, me informan los marinos que ha llegado a puerto un barco proveniente del extranjero"

"Debe ser él, no tengo la menor duda" la joven le entrega el bebé a su sirviente y pasa por los pasillos avisando a todos "Preparen todo para el regreso de mi marido, quiero que la casa este decorada con todo tipo de flores para celebrar su llegada"

Mientras la casa se llena de flores, un par de sirvientes se dirigen al muelle para recoger al esposo de su señora, pero al llegar no lo ven por ningún lado, así que se acercan a los desconocidos recién llegados para salir de dudas.

"Disculpe señor" le dice uno de ellos a Hans "¿Es este el Abraham Lincoln al mando del oficial estadounidense Pinkerton?"

"No, este es el Espíritu Aventurero dirigido por mí, que soy el príncipe y almirante Westerguard de las islas del sur"

"Oh, disculpe nuestra equivocación, creímos que se trataba del esposo de nuestra ama"

"Lamento decepcionarlos, pero ahora si me permiten, mis hombres y yo debemos encontrar un lugar donde poder descansar"

"Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos"

Subiendo nuevamente al carruaje los hombres volvieron a casa con las malas noticias.

"No era su esposo mi señora, sólo un grupo de turistas al parecer provenientes de Dinamarca por su apellido"

"Es una lástima, yo ya tenía la casa lista para recibirlo con todo mi amor y que por fin pudiera conocer a su hijo"

"Va a estar difícil que consigan alojamiento esos turistas, pues todas las posadas están llenas" conversaban los hombres mientras salían del lugar

Pero sus palabras fueron escuchadas por su señora.

"¿Quiénes no tienen albergue?"

"Los recién llegados, mi señora y dudo que lo encuentren, porque según supimos por estos días ha habido mucha gente en la ciudad"

"No podemos dejarlos en la calle, tráiganlos a todos, les daremos hospedaje"

"Como ordene"

Nuevamente los hombres salen al muelle y encuentran a los viajeros avanzando por las calles.

"Príncipe, mi señora dice que les dará albergue a todos en su casa"

"Eso es muy amable, pero ¿Quién es su señora y por qué se interesa tanto en nosotros?"

"Mi señora es la ilustre Cio-Cio-San"

"Ci-o-ci ¿Qué cosa?"

"Mejor conocida por su cariñoso sobre nombre _Madama Butterfly _y ella sabe que todas las posadas suelen estar llenas por estos días, es por eso que los invita a hospedarse en su casa"

"Oh, pues aceptamos su amable oferta de todo corazón"

El príncipe sube al carruaje y este avanza lentamente para que los demás no se pierdan.

"Nunca antes había estado en esta ciudad" les dice Hans a los hombres "Quiero decir, ya había estado en este país, pero no por estos rumbos"

"Estoy seguro de que le gustará el lugar alteza"

Mientras el carruaje y el grupo de hombres avanzan por las calles, comienza a hacerse de noche.

"Aún no puedo creer que fui capaz de algo así" Dijo Hans suspirando y con lágrimas de arrepentimiento en los ojos.

Aquella tarde, cuando condujeron al joven Andy a presencia de los caballeros y le comunicaron que por la noche habría de entrar en calidad de mozo en casa de un fabricante de ataúdes, y que si se quejaba de su empleo o volvía de nuevo a la parroquia le mandarían al mar para que le ahogasen o le tundieran a golpes, según fuese el caso y ordenaron al señor Bumble que se lo llevase al momento.

Por el camino, Andy iba triste y preocupado, no había alcanzado ni siquiera de despedirse de Birgit, y ahora iba nuevamente hacia un futuro incierto. Pero esto era algo bueno, al fin era libre de ese horrible orfanato, ahora sólo esperaba esperar el momento adecuado para escapar, volver por su amiga y regresar a Arendelle.

El empresario de pompas fúnebres, que acababa de echar los cierres de su establecimiento, se hallaba haciendo algunos apuntes en su libro diario, a la luz de una apropiada y triste vela cuando entró el señor Bumble.

"¡Ah! ¿Conque éste es el chico?" Dijo el de la funeraria, alzando la vela por encima de su cabeza, para ver mejor al niño. "Señora Sowerberry, ¿quieres tener la bondad de venir un momento, querida?"

La señora Sowerberry surgió de una reducida habitación que había en la trastienda y mostró su figura menuda, delgada y encogida, con cara de arpía.

"Querida" Dijo el señor Sowerberry afablemente "Éste es el chico del Hospicio de quien te he hablado"

Andy saludó de nuevo.

La mujer abrió una puerta lateral y empujó a Andy por un empinado tramo de escalones que conducía a un sótano de piedra, húmedo y oscuro, que formaba la antesala de la carbonera, y al que denominaban la cocina.

Allí estaba sentada una muchacha desastrada, con los zapatos torcidos y unas medias de estambre, hartas de zurcidos.

"Oye, Charlotte" Dijo la señora Sowerberry, que había bajado tras Andy "Dale a este chico esas sobras frías que se le guardaron a _Trip_. Puesto que no ha venido a casa desde esta mañana, que se quede sin ellas. No creo que el chico sea tan melindroso como para no comerlas, ¿eh, muchacho?"

Andy, a quien a pesar de la repulsión se le encandilaron los ojos al oír hablar de comida, temblando de ansias de devorarla, contestó que no, y le pusieron delante un plato lleno de míseras viandas.

"Tu cama está debajo del mostrador" Dijo la señora Soweberry "Supongo que no te importará dormir entre los féretros. Claro que lo mismo da que te importe que no, pues no puedes dormir en otro sitio. ¡Vamos; no me tengas aquí toda la noche!"

Andy no se detuvo más y mascullando para sus interiores siguió a su nueva ama.

Después de quedarse solo en la tienda del empresario de pompas fúnebres colocó la lámpara sobre un banco de trabajo y miró tímidamente en derredor suyo, con una sensación de espanto y de temor que no hubieran dejado de comprender muchas gentes bastante más crecidas que él.

Un ataúd sin terminar que había quedado colocado sobre unos negros caballetes, en medio de la tienda, tenía un aspecto tan tenebroso y tétrico, que un frío temblor le invadía cada vez que sus ojos miraban en dirección de aquel lúgubre objeto, del que casi esperaba ver salir una horrenda figura asomando la cabeza para enloquecerlo de pánico.

Apoyadas contra la pared en orden regular había una larga fila de tablas de olmo, cortadas todas en la misma forma, y que, a la débil luz, semejaban altos fantasmas con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

La tienda era reducida y caliente, y la atmósfera parecía viciada por el olor a los ataúdes. El hueco de debajo del mostrador, donde se hallaba extendido su colchón de borra, parecía una tumba. Andy se sentía tan solo y asustado que deseaba esa fuera su tumba y no despertar jamás. Llorando y llamando a su mamá como si fuera un niño más pequeño, Andy finalmente sintió que se quedaba sin lágrimas y se quedó dormido soñando con la feliz vida que por tonto había dejado atrás.

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES GUSTARA.**

**LA CANCION "¿BIRLLARÁ EL SOL OTRA VEZ?" Y PERTENECE A LA PELICULA "VACAS VAQUERAS"**

"**MADAMA BUTTERFLY" ES UN PERSONAJE DE LA OPERA CON EL MISMO TITULO, AUNQUE ESTA AMBIENTADA EN 1904 ME PARECIO UNA BONITA HISTORIA COMO PARA MENCIONARLA.**

**ALGUNOS DIALOGOS PERTENCEN AL LIBRO "OLIVER TWIST"**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO CON LA ESCUELA Y EL TRABAJO APENAS SI TENIA TIEMPO PARA CONTINUAR CON ESTE FIC.**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY:**

Mientras Andy pasaba una mala noche entre los ataúdes, su padre llegaba a la casa donde sería hospedado durante su viaje en Japón.

"Es muy amable al recibirnos en su casa señorita San" le dice el sureño después de entrar en la casa y que los sirvientes le presentaran su ama.

"De hecho soy la señora Pinkerton" Respondió la jovencita.

"Oh cierto, es un placer conocerla Sra. Pinkerton"

"El placer es mío" Dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia

"Sus sirvientes me contaron que su esposo es marino"

"Si, pertenece a la marina de Estados Unidos"

"Oh, se casó usted con un americano"

"Así es, pero él tuvo que partir de vuelta a su país y no ha regresado desde hace casi 3 años"

"Eso es mucho tiempo, sé lo terrible que puede ser estar lejos del hogar por tanto tiempo, pero me imagino que mantienen contacto por cartas, ¿no es así?"

"Yo no puedo porque no sabría a dónde mandar las cartas"

"¿Y él le escribe?"

"No, no he sabido nada de él desde que se fue"

"Quizás le pasó algo malo, tal vez el barco no llegó a puerto"

"Es un barco muy famoso, si hubiera naufragado la noticia le hubiera dado la vuelta al mundo"

"Me sorprende que usted siga esperándolo después de todo ese tiempo"

"Claro que tengo que esperarlo, aunque algunos cercanos a mí me aseguran que inició su vida en su patria y que nuestro compromiso no valía nada para él, yo sé que eso no es verdad, yo lo amo y sé que él me ama tanto como yo a él"

"Si me permite opinar, yo creo que él ya no la ama a usted y concuerdo con sus amistades, pienso que no volverá nunca"

"¿Cómo puede decir eso? Usted no lo conoce como yo"

"No necesito conocerlo, con lo que usted me dice es suficiente, veamos, si se fue desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás le escribe, es porque él ya no quiere saber nada de usted"

"No, no, usted está equivocado, él no es así"

"Me temo que si"

"No le creo, él se casó conmigo y juró amarme por el resto de su vida"

"Le mintió, disculpe que se lo diga, pero así hay hombres malos que se aprovechan de las mujeres inocentes e inexpertas"

"¿Malo? Pinkerton no es malo, él es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo"

"Eso le hizo pensar, pero todo parece indicar que ocultó su verdadero yo, uno que no le importaba nada más que sí mismo"

"No, es mentira eso"

"Créame, como es marino se le hizo fácil tener una aventura sin importancia en un lugar muy lejano a su casa"

"¿Aventura? Pero estamos casados"

"Para usted"

"Es lo que yo digo" interrumpe Suzuki, la criada "Ese hombre se fue para ya no regresar jamás"

"No, él me ama, puedo sentirlo, aun en la distancia"

"Se engaña nada más mi señora" continua la noble sirvienta

"No, ya lo verán"

Y con una canción les expresa a su criada y al forastero la esperanza de que su marido, el teniente de la marina Benjamin Franklin Pinkerton regrese junto a ella.

_Un bello día veremos_

_Levantarse un hilo de humo_

_En el extremo confín del mar._

_Y después aparece la nave._

_La nave es blanca._

_Entra en el puerto, truena su saludo._

_¿Ves? ¡Ya ha llegado!_

_Yo no voy a su encuentro, yo no._

_Me iré a la cima de la colina, y esperaré_

_Y espero, mucho tiempo._

_Pero la larga espera no me pesa_

_Y, salido de entre la multitud de la ciudad,_

_Un hombre, un pequeño punto,_

_Sube por la colina._

_¿Quién será?, ¿quién será?_

_Y cuando esté aquí,_

_¿Qué dirá?, ¿qué dirá?_

_Llamará: Butterfly desde la distancia;_

_Yo sin responder._

_Estaré escondida._

_Un poco por broma,_

_Y un poco, por no morir_

_Nada más vernos._

_Y él, el apenado,_

_Llamará, llamará;_

_Mujercita, fragancia de verbena,_

_Los nombres que solía llamarme, al llegar a mí._

_Todo esto sucederá,_

_Se los prometo._

_Ahuyenten sus temores,_

_¡Yo con segura fe,... Lo espero!_

"Siento decírselo mi señora, pero yo lo dudo, ya no se atormente más con esa espera inútil" le dice su sirvienta retirándose del lugar

"Lo siento, de veras, porque usted está muy enamorada de ese hombre y él no se lo merece" le dice el pelirrojo

"Que poca fe la de ustedes dos, sólo me quieren arruinar la vida" le dice Butterfly muy indignada

"Me temo que alguien ya se la ha arruinado con sus mentiras crueles" Dice Hans.

"Basta, usted es sólo un invitado y no tiene derecho de venir a mi casa a hablar mal de mi marido"

"No se ponga así señora, yo sólo trataba de ayudarla"

"Le aseguro que él me ama y algún día volverá a mi lado"

"Muy bien, pero ya hablando de otra cosa, al entrar aquí me pareció ver un cristo colgado de la pared ¿es usted cristiana?"

"Si, lo soy, cuando me casé con mi marido, yo decidí aceptar su religión así como lo aceptaba a él"

"Si, se me hizo muy extraño, porque la mayoría de las personas por aquí son de religiones como el Budismo, el Shinto, o incluso el Shinshūkyō"

"Lo sé, es por eso que mi familia ya no me habla, no quieren saber nada de mí, sólo porque abrace otra religión"

"Y porque se casó con un hombre extranjero ¿o me equivoco?"

"No, eso tampoco fue de su agrado, de hecho yo me casé aun contra los deseos de mis tíos"

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo amaba, lo amo"

"Ojalá que las cosas salgan como las espera, usted es una muy buena persona y merece encontrar la felicidad"

"Descuide señor, ya la he encontrado. Pero a todo esto ¿usted cómo se llama?"

"Soy el príncipe Hans. Bueno, me siento muy cansado por el viaje, lo mejor será que me retire a descansar"

"Mis sirvientes lo llevarán a su habitación"

"Muchas gracias"

El sureño se retira a descansar, Butterfly hace lo mismo y la acompaña su sirvienta.

"¿Qué me dice del joven ese que acaba de llegar?" pregunta la criada con la esperanza de lograr que su señora se enamore del forastero

"Parece un buen hombre, pero creo que no lo he tratado lo suficiente"

"Además luce como todo un caballero del extranjero ¿no cree?"

"Si, es amable, pero por algo ha de ser, es un príncipe"

"¿Un príncipe? Ojalá que pase un largo tiempo por aquí, para que puedan conocerse mejor"

"¿Qué estas insinuando?"

"Dígame ¿no le parece atractivo?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"A mí sí me parece, con algo de suerte termina convirtiéndose en la esposa de ese guapo príncipe, imagínese, sería usted una princesa"

"Pero yo ya soy la esposa de un gran hombre, no será príncipe, pero para mí es como si lo fuera"

"Pero en caso de que yo tuviera razón y su marido no regresara ¿Por qué no intenta enamorarse otra vez?"

"¿De él? Estás loca, Hans es bastante mayor que yo"

"¿Y qué? No serian la primera pareja con mucha edad de diferencia, como dice el dicho: _Para El Amor No Hay Edad_"

"No digas eso, yo no me porto amable con él para gustarle, sino porque ahorita estos extranjeros necesitan de nuestra ayuda"

"Bueno, esperaré a ver cómo se dan las cosas"

"Pues no esperes de pie"

"De verdad que no se puede con usted. Yo me retiro"

"Que descanses Suzuki"

Ambas mujeres se van a dormir.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe que se hospeda en su casa piensa en su familia.

"Ya pronto será el cumpleaños de Helena y será el segundo que me pierdo por andar de viaje. Espero que se la pase muy bien y que no esté sufriendo por todo este asunto de su hermano… cierto, Andy ya sabe que es su hermano ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a ella? Y lo que es peor ¿Cómo se lo va a tomar? Aún es muy pequeña como para saber el verdadero origen de los bebés, explicarle por qué su hermano no es hijo de su mamá va a ser complicado"

Lejos de ahí, en Porto corsa, la costa más hermosa de Italia amanece un nuevo día.

"Quería hablar con usted Gina" le dice Liv a su amiga mientras caminan por la playa "Sabe que estos días han sido muy estresantes para mi niña, ella esperaba que en cuanto pusiéramos un pie en estas tierras encontráramos a su amigo y ya llevamos varios días buscando y nada"

"Es una verdadera pena, los niños que están solos suelen pasar muchas pesadumbres"

"Lo sé, espero que de todos modos esté bien ese niño, cuando se fue no estaba pensando muy bien las cosas, pero espero que con todo esto haya reflexionado lo suficiente"

"Realmente te preocupas por ese niño"

"Claro que sí, es un muy buen chico"

"Pero es el hijo de tu rival"

"Elsa no es mi rival, somos amigas, buenas amigas, ya te lo había dicho"

"Eso es tan raro, jamás me imaginé que fueras a terminar con una vida así"

"Ha sido muy buena en realidad, un poco fuera de lo común por todo esto de la magia, pero buena después de todo"

"Si ya me imagino"

"Lo que te quería decir es que dentro de unos días es el cumpleaños de mi hija"

"¿Y cuántos cumple el angelito?"

"7 años, es increíble lo rápido que crecen"

"Lo sé, a mí también me sorprende lo grande que tú estás ahora, eres toda una mujer de familia, me acuerdo cuando no te sabías las lecciones y hacías unos berrinches"

"Oh si, lo recuerdo muy bien" Dijo Liv riendo al recordar los viejos tiempos.

"O cuando te encantaba subirte a los arboles con tus hermanos y jugar a las carreras de caballos como si fueras otro chico"

"Y a usted no le gustaba que hiciera eso"

"Claro que no, _una dama jamás se porta de ese modo y una princesa mucho menos_"

"Si, esa era su frase para regañarme cuando me embarraba la cara por comer ricos postres, o cuando me gustaba salir al jardín en mi bicicleta y saltar obstáculos"

"Pero mira, gracias a mis enseñanzas ahora eres toda una dama"

"Lo sé, se lo agradezco mucho"

"Sólo espero que lo que yo te enseñé se lo transfieras a tu hija"

"Claro que sí, mi hija es toda una pequeña damita"

En ese momento la princesa voltea y ve que algo lejos de ahí su hija juega con su espada y flechas de juguete.

"Pero claro que yo no dejaría que mi hija se porte como un chico" diciendo esto la joven se lleva a su antigua tutora para que no vea a la niña tirando golpes al aire y portándose como un espadachín "Siempre le estoy diciendo que debe tener buenos modales, porte y elegancia"

"Me alegra ver que mi trabajo da frutos, no sabes qué alegría me da saber que sigues mis enseñanzas y las trasmites"

"Si, pero como le estaba diciendo" Dijo Liv nerviosa cambiando el tema "Quisiera organizar, con su autorización por supuesto una fiesta para mi pequeña"

"Oh, me parece muy bien"

"Debe ser una fiesta fabulosa"

"Pero sólo tiene 7 años, espera a que tenga 15 y entonces le organizas la fiesta del siglo"

"Es que quiero que se distraiga, su papá no está con nosotras y su mejor amigo está perdido y solo en las calles"

"Muy bien, te ayudaré en lo que necesites"

"Gracias, quisiera que fuera una fiesta sorpresa"

"Entiendo, quieres que la organice en lo que ustedes salen a buscar al niño"

"Exacto"

"De acuerdo, pediré un gran pastel muy hermoso y habrá una mesa de postres, pastelitos salados, sándwiches"

"A mi hija le encantan los sándwiches, es algo que le heredó a su padre"

"No los culpo, son una comida muy rica, y el platillo fuerte será algo muy típico de este país: PIZZA"

"Nunca las he probado, pero dicen que son deliciosas"

"Lo son, estoy segura de que les van a encantar"

"Muy bien, usted encárguese de todo, yo mientras continuaré con mi búsqueda"

"Perfecto, ya verás que tendremos una gran fiesta y ya verás que ese niño aparece pronto y asiste a la fiesta"

"Ojalá"

La princesa se acerca a recoger a su hija, la cual juega con su espada de juguete.

"A mí no me dan miedo los ingleses, porque para que lo sepan yo desayuno peligro todos los días"

"Hija ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Hola mami, juego a que soy Juana de Arco en la guerra"

"Muy bien, pero ¿sabes? Quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante"

"¿Ya nos vamos a buscar a Andy?"

"Así es, ven conmigo y en el camino platicaremos"

Las dos salen de la casa y caminan por las calles.

"Realmente te gustan mucho las espadas y los arcos ¿no es así?"

"Sipi, me encantan"

"Pero ¿sabes que una princesa no debería jugar con esas cosas? Y tú eres una princesa"

"Si, pero una princesa guerrera que se sabe defender sola, mi papá me dijo que cuando ya todo se mejore me va a enseñar a pelear en serio con una espada de verdad ¿no es genial?"

"Bastante, pero hija no te gustan más las espadas que las muñecas ¿o sí?"

"Me gustan mucho las dos cosas, de hecho, lo que me enseñe mi papá se lo voy a enseñar a mis muñecas, para que sepan defenderse"

"Defenderse esta bien, pero hay algunas personas que no verían muy bien ese comportamiento tuyo"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Nadie en especial, pero de todos modos te recomiendo que mejor dejes eso de las espadas"

"Pero mami a mí me gustan y no le voy a hacer daño a nadie, te lo prometo, seré muy responsable"

"Me alegra oírlo, pero esas personas que no lo comprenden podrían criticarte por eso y yo no quiero que sufras"

"¿Criticarme? ¿Ósea que se burlaran de mí?"

"Puede pasar, recuerda que pertenecemos a la realeza y debemos dar una buena imagen respetando las normas de etiqueta, es por eso que te estoy advirtiendo, mejor juega sólo a las muñecas y a la fiesta del té igual que hacen las demás princesas, como Elli y Kristy por ejemplo"

"Pero mi papá me dice que soy muy buena con la espada y yo quería que estuviera feliz cuando me volviera mejor todavía"

"Ay tu padre" dice la princesa desesperándose con su marido "¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?"

La niña sólo la miraba con curiosidad.

"Escucha, si no vas a dejarlo, entonces por lo menos se discreta"

"¿Discreta?"

"Quiere decir que trates de no hacerlo en público"

"Pues no lo sé, nunca había pensado guardarlo como secreto"

"Escúchame, delante de los demás actuarás como toda una princesa, con modales y sin violencia, como toda una buena chica, pero cuando no haya otras personas, podrás jugar a ser Towanda y Juana de Arco ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero mami a mí se me hace muy genial esos juegos, ¿Por qué a los demás no?"

"La gente tiene distintas opiniones, lo que tú consideras genial podría hacérsele muy raro a otros"

"¿Rara? ¿Estás diciéndome que soy rara?"

"Claro que no muñequita, yo te digo lo que otros pueden pensar, por eso es necesario que no siempre te muestres tal y como eres, de vez en cuando será bueno que no abras tu corazón frente a todos, porque tus secretos podrían hacerte pasar un mal rato"

"Está bien, trataré"

"Esa es mi pequeña valiente"

"A ver, _ESCONDE, NO HAS DE ABRIR TU CORAZÓN_" Dijo la niña repitiendo casualmente la mantra que enseñó a Elsa su padre cuando era pequeña.

"Así es, pero claro que estos términos no aplican con tu familia, con nosotros puedes ser tal y como quieras, porque nosotros no te vamos a juzgar nunca"

"¿Y con Andy?"

"También es parte de tu familia, así que con él puedes seguir siendo igual a como eres todos los días"

"¿Andy es de mi familia? Pero si sólo es mi amigo"

"Eso parece, pero hay veces en que dos personas pueden estar unidas no sólo por un lazo de amistad, sino por uno de sangre"

"Pero te digo que no voy a lastimar a nadie, ¿Qué tiene que ver la sangre?"

"La sangre no, lo que representa, verás, existen muchos tipos de lazos"

"¿Lazos? Creo que estoy confundida"

"Los lazos podrían considerarse el amor que le tienes a alguien, para cada uno de los que te rodean el cariño que les tienes es diferente"

"¿Ah si?"

"Si, escucha

_Son esos lazos que… nos llegan a mover y_

_No hay fuerza que los pueda ya romper_

_Somos una unidad no nos podrán vencer_

_Cuando algo venga mal apóyate en mi ser_

_Lazos que unen vidas_

_Lazos que dan amor_

_Son esos lazos siempre_

_Los que nos darán la unión_

_Con fuerza lucharemos_

_Por nuestros sueños de amor_

_Teniendo estos lazos juntos estaremos…._

_Me llenas de amor_

_Conoces mi corazón_

_Siempre estas ahí_

_Cuando no puedo más_

_Somos una unidad_

_No nos podrán vencer_

_Cuando algo venga mal_

_Apóyate en mi ser…_

_Lazos que unen vidas_

_Lazos que dan amor_

_Son esos lazos siempre_

_Los que nos darán la unión_

_Con fuerza lucharemos_

_Por nuestros sueños de amor_

_Teniendo estos lazos juntos estaremos…._

_Son lazos de vida_

_Los que unen y dan alegría_

_Son lazos de sangre_

_Los que te hacen parte de alguien_

_Lazos de esperanzas_

_Los que te regresan a casa_

_Son lazos de amor_

_Los que mueven todo tu corazón_

Recuérdalo siempre

_Son lazos de vida_

_Son lazos de sangre_

_Lazos de esperanzas_

_Son lazos de amor_

_Se acabó"_

"¿Entonces se puede compartir la sangre con alguien? ¿Pero cómo?"

"Mira, yo soy tu mamá, te traje dentro de mi pancita cuando eras una bebé, por eso tenemos la misma sangre adentro las dos, pero también tu papá puso su semillita para que tu existieras, por eso tu sangre también es la misma que tiene él y esos lazos familiares que tenemos los tres se llaman _lazos de sangre_"

"Lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué dices que con Andy comparto un lazo? ¿Cómo encaja él en todo esto? ¿Acaso Andy es en realidad mi papá?"

"NO, claro que no, pero si es parte de tu familia. Verás es algo difícil de explicar, pero estoy segura de que con el tiempo lo entenderás"

"Quisiera entenderlo ya"

"No te preocupes, lo harás a su debido tiempo. Ahora sigamos buscando a tu hermano"

"¿Qué? ¿Andy es mi hermano?"

La princesa no le contestó nada y siguió caminando llevándola de la mano.

"Mami ¿de verdad Andy es mi hermano? Ya van varias veces que lo llamas de ese modo"

"Bueno hija, supongo que ha llegado el momento de decirte la verdad, Andy es tu hermano mayor, pero por favor no me hagas que te explique, prefiero decirte todo delante de tu papá"

"Pero él no está aquí"

"Entonces espérate hasta que estemos juntos los 3 otra vez"

"Pero mami…"

"Espérate cariño, sólo un poquito más"

"Ya he esperado por 7 años"

"Entonces no te hará daño esperar unos días más"

"Está bien mami"

Pero la pequeña Helena no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado, Andy era su hermano y nadie nunca se lo había dicho, ni siquiera él.

"Y yo que lo consideraba mi mejor amigo y él me mintió" pensaba la niña un tanto llorosa mientras recorrían las calles tratando de dar con su ahora hermano "Aunque no creo que lo hiciera con mala intención, él me quiere mucho, yo lo sé"

El día pasa normal, ambas princesas recorren las calles en carruaje pero no encuentran nada.

"Mami ¿puedo preguntar solamente una cosa?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Si Andy es mi hermano ¿entonces tú no eres mi mamá?"

"Claro que si lo soy cariño, en serio, pero es sólo que esto es algo complicado. Para que te des una idea de lo complicado que es esto fue por eso que Andy se fue de su casa"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso porque no quería ser mi hermano?" pregunto la niña a punto de llorar

"No, porque él tampoco sabía, se enteró de pronto y debido a esto, estaba tan confundido que decidió irse, que fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado en su vida"

"Debería aprender a mí, que ahora sé la verdad y no me escapo"

"Cada quien reacciona de forma diferente, pero tú nunca vayas a hacer algo así ¿me entiendes?"

"No, yo si me porto bien. Pero estaba pensando, ¿también eres la mamá de Andy?"

"No"

"Pero me dijiste que es mi hermano"

"Lo sé, pero recuerda que es complicado de entender"

"¿Cuándo me vas a explicar?"

"Cuando aparezca Andy y todos estemos de vuelta en casa ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien"

Comienza a oscurecer y las dos regresan a la casa de Gina, en donde ya se han hecho los primeros preparativos para la fiesta.

"Por fin llegan" les dice la italiana "Se ven exhaustas, vengan acérquense a comer"

"Oh si" dice Helena corriendo a la mesa "¿Qué comeremos?"

"Un platillo delicioso, se llama espagueti con albóndigas"

"Se ve muy rico"

"Y sabe delicioso, bon appetit"

Mientras la niña disfruta su comida las dos mujeres se reúnen para charlar.

"Siempre supe que este día llegaría, pero ahora siento que llegó demasiado pronto" le dice Liv a su amiga

"¿Y qué día es ese?"

"El día en que tendremos que contarle la verdad sobre su hermano a mi hija"

"Oh querida, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua, estoy segura de que esto será lo mejor para todos"

"Pero mi hija es muy pequeña todavía como para entender estas cosas"

"Lo sé, esto no será sencillo"

"Y lo peor es que la pobrecita está sufriendo por esto"

"Y todo por culpa de ese irresponsable de su padre"

"No lo pelees de ese modo, te aseguro que él está muy arrepentido"

"He leído que cuando el medio hermano es producto de una relación antes del matrimonio de los padres, el niño reaccionará de forma más positiva"

"Eso espero"

"Aunque como toda llegada de un hermano, no faltarán los celos, los temores, pero tampoco el amor. En ocasiones al enterarse de la existencia de otro hermano son ellos mismos los que buscan la cercanía y el poder desarrollar una relación fraterna"

"Pero hay otros que desarrollan sentimientos de traición y venganza hacia el progenitor y al hermano que vive fuera de su hogar. Me pregunto ¿Cómo se irán a dar las cosas entre Helena y Andy?"

"Imposible saberlo"

Las dos mujeres cenan y luego cada quien se retira a descansar.

"Mami ¿Cómo crees que esté Andy?" pregunta Helena mientras le ponen su pijama

"Espero que bien"

"¿Nos vamos a quedar con Andy cuando aparezca?"

"No, él va a vivir siempre con su mamá"

"¿Con Elsa? No entiendo, se supone que es mi hermano"

"Lo es, pero no te preocupes, ya entenderás cuando crezcas"

"Quisiera crecer ya entonces"

"Lo harás, más rápido de lo que te imaginas, pero por ahora eres mi niñita de casi 7 años"

Las dos se acuestan a dormir, mientras que por el contrario Hans se prepara para un nuevo día en Japón, puesto que allá apenas está amaneciendo.

"Buenos días príncipe" le dice la sirvienta Suzuki

"Buenos días"

"¿Durmió bien?"

"En realidad no dormí"

"Oh, eso es muy malo, tal vez necesite un poco de té"

"Le acepto una taza, pero no creo que sirva para mi insomnio"

"O quizás la cama no era bastante cómoda, me encargaré de que la cambien"

"La cama está bien, no necesito nada gracias"

"No tiene por qué darlas, es lo menos que podemos hacer, mi señora ha pedido que lo hagamos sentir como en su casa"

"Y han hecho un magnífico trabajo, en verdad aprecio lo que hacen y les agradezco por haberme hospedado"

"No siempre nos visita un hombre tan importante" Dijo la mujer acercándole una charola con el desayuno, del cual Hans comenzó a disfrutar, aunque tenía ciertos problemas para usar los palillos en lugar de tenedor. "Mi ama es una mujer muy bondadosa ¿No le parece?"

"Ya lo creo"

"Y muy leal"

"Vaya que lo es, esperar a ese hombre por tres años, no lo haría cualquiera"

"También es muy hermosa ¿No le parece?"

"Si lo es, si me permite decirlo"

"Tal vez no pertenezca a la realeza, pero lo que le falta de princesa le sobra de belleza y generosidad"

"¿Qué está insinuando?"

"¿Insinuar? Nada. Sólo digo que ya que le parece que mi señora tiene tantas virtudes, entonces intentaría conquistarla"

"Pero si su ama está casada"

"Oh por favor, ese hombre no volverá nunca, usted mismo estuvo de acuerdo conmigo"

"Aunque así fuera, yo sería incapaz de faltar al respeto de esa forma a una mujer casada, además, yo también estoy casado"

"¿Lo está?"

"Claro que lo estoy, mi esposa es la princesa Liv de Baybiron, llevamos ocho años de casados y tenemos una hija de siete años"

"Oh, no lo sabía, le ruego me disculpe, es sólo que no soporto ver a mi señora sufrir y esperar en vano, y como dicen que _un clavo saca otro clavo_ y usted había sido muy amable y demostró genuina preocupación por ella y además es príncipe, supuse que a su lado no le faltaría nada y sería muy feliz"

"No hay por qué disculparse, y también espero que su señora sea muy feliz, porque realmente se lo merece, pero ahora ve por qué lo nuestro es imposible"

"Y aun no nos ha dicho y tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Qué negocios le traen a Japón? ¿Acaso viene a ver al emperador?"

"No, estoy buscando a mi hijo, huyó de casa y no hemos tenido noticias suyas en más de un mes. Este es su retrato" Dijo Hans sacando un dibujo a lápiz "Tiene doce años, cabello rubio casi blanco y ojos verdes, iba acompañado por una niña de su misma edad"

"Pues no lo he visto, ahora me doy cuenta de por qué no pudo dormir bien, y no me imagino lo que debe estar sufriendo su esposa"

"En realidad mi esposa no es la madre de este niño, es un hijo que tuve con otra mujer en una relación anterior a mi matrimonio, pero si, mi esposa lo estima y también está muy preocupada por su bienestar"

"Debí imaginarlo, es usted igualito al tal Pinkerton, hombres, son todos unas basuras irresponsables que nomás andan regando hijos por el mundo, por eso yo no me casé ni me casaré, mejor sola que mal acompañada" Y diciendo esto, la mujer se alejó murmurando una sarta de palabras en japonés que Hans se alegró de no entender

Aunque la reacción de la mujer no le era extraña del todo, en numerosas ocasiones sufrió desprecios a causa de sus acciones y agradecía que la sirvienta no sabía cómo estuvieron realmente las cosas respecto a la clase de relación que tuvo para que existiera ese niño, ya que seguramente le quebraría la escoba en la cabeza.

Después de algunos días de trabajar y limpiar en la tienda, Andy se había ganado la confianza de sus amos y esperaba el momento oportuno para escapar, ya que advertidos por el bedel, quien les contó acerca de sus muchos intentos por escapar del orfanato, le vigilaban constantemente y por la noche cerraban con llave puertas y ventanas del cuarto en que dormía.

El matrimonio Soweberry se reunió una noche y tuvo una acalorada discusión acerca de Andy.

"Ese niño que no sé ni para qué te lo trajiste del orfanato, ni hace nada" Decía la señora malhumorada.

"Vamos, no digas eso, al pobre lo traes trabajando desde que amanece, hasta que anochece" Respondía su marido.

"Pero es muy poco lo que hace comparado con lo que se traga, si seguimos así nos va a llevar a la ruina"

"Es sólo un niño, no un ejército"

"A ver si dices eso mismo cuando estemos en la calle pidiendo limosna"

El hombre sólo suspiró desesperado.

"Además es una mala influencia para Charlotte y Noah"

"Pero si ellos ya son jovencitos ¿Cómo podría un niño mal influenciarlos?"

"Porque no sabemos que malas mañas trae ese mocoso"

"Andy es un buen chico, estoy seguro de que no causará problemas, tal vez si lo trataras un poco mejor"

"Lo que me faltaba, que te pusieras de parte de ese bribón"

"No me pongo de su parte, es sólo que me parece que tú lo estás despreciando todo el tiempo"

"Es lo que merece esa sabandija, ve tú a saber quiénes fueron sus padres, seguramente unas personas indecentes e inmorales"

"Ya estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas, pero en fin ¿Qué propones entonces?"

"Llévatelo contigo, que te ayude en los funerales, que desquite lo que se come"

"Bien, si eso quieres me lo llevaré" Respondió el pobre hombre fastidiado.

Por fin la mujer se conformó, la discusión terminó y el agotado empresario pudo al fin conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, el joven príncipe acompañó a su amo para aprender las artes del oficio funerario anduvieron caminando un buen rato por la parte más populosa y habitada de la ciudad. Por fin el niño podía respirar aire fresco después de pasar días enteros sin poner ni un pie fuera del establecimiento.

Durante el trayecto no hablaron, el Sr. Soweberry seguramente iba haciendo cuentas en su cabeza, mientras que Andy lo seguía de cerca sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pensaba en su familia que lo esperaba en Arendelle, sus amigos, se preguntaba como estaría Birgit quien seguía en ese horrible orfanato.

"¿Falta mucho señor?" Preguntó Andy.

"No, hombre, falta muy poco, ya verás" Respondió el hombre.

Ambos continuaron su camino y luego, bajando por una calle estrecha, más sucia y miserable que las que dejaran atrás, se detuvieron a buscar la casa objeto de su visita.

"Aquí es, llama a la puerta"

"Si señor"

El niño obedeció y tocó a la puerta con el puño. Abrió una muchacha de trece a catorce años.

No había fuego en la habitación; más un hombre se acurrucaba mecánicamente junto a la estufa vacía. Desde luego a Andy el frío no le molestaba, pero al ver a aquellas personas tan infelices, que temblaban y frotaban sus manos para entrar en calor, en ese momento tuvo una idea clara de lo horrible que se sentían las personas normales cuando la temperatura disminuía demasiado.

El señor Soweberry, por su parte, hablaba con el dueño de la casa mientras a Andy este lugar y el ambiente tétrico que se respiraba, lo ponían cada vez más nervioso, aunque trataba de ocultarlo intentado distraerse jugueteando con sus manos, pero justo en ese momento, sus ojos se posaron sobre algo cubierto con una colcha vieja, colocado en una reducida alcoba.

Se estremeció Andy, al lanzar sus miradas hacia aquel lugar, e involuntariamente se deslizó junto a su amo, pues, a pesar de estar cubierto, el niño adivinó que aquello era un cadáver. El señor Soweberry se colocó a un lado de la cama e hizo una señal a Andy para que se acercara, pero su joven aprendiz en esta ocasión no lo siguió, sino que permanecía inmóvil como petrificado.

"Ven acá Anders dame una mano"

"Ya voy, señor" Respondió Andy tragando saliva.

Entonces el joven príncipe muy a su pesar no tuvo más remedio que acercarse. El hombre quitó la sábana y el niño miró con horror que se trataba del cadáver de una mujer no muy mayor.

"Sujeta la cinta métrica de este extremo" Dijo el empresario, Andy obedeció y tomaron medidas para el ataúd, el hombre tomó nota en su libreta y después acercándose al dueño de la casa, agregó. "Perfecto, todo estará listo para mañana" El joven príncipe no podía ocultar su desagrado, medir cadáveres era una tarea que no cualquiera haría de buena gana.

Andy jamás en su corta vida había visto un muerto, y mucho menos de tan cerca, por lo que sus miedos infantiles, su situación de abandono y la mala alimentación que recibía lo hicieron pasar una mala noche en medio de horribles pesadillas sobre fantasmas saltando de sus tumbas para arrastrarlo al infierno con ellos.

Al día siguiente, Andy y su amo regresaron a la mísera mansión. Ya había llegado el señor Bumble, acompañado de cuatro hombres del Hospicio que habían de conducir el cadáver.

Pusieron, pues, el féretro al borde de la tumba y los dos dolientes acompañantes esperaron pacientemente sobre el barro húmedo mientras la fría lluvia caía sobre la llegada del sacerdote.

Después de casi no dormir, Andy se hallaba soñoliento y a momentos se quedaba dormido de pie, sujetado a una de las palas, por lo que su amo tenía que dar uno que otro manotazo para despabilarlo.

Al cabo, transcurrida más de una hora, apareció el sacerdote, colocándose la sobrepelliz por el camino.

El venerable caballero leyó todos los oficios funerales que pueden condensarse en cuatro minutos, entregó la sobrepelliz al sacristán y desapareció de nuevo.

Los asistentes después de mostrar sus últimos respetos a la difunta comenzaron a dispersarse, hasta que sólo quedaron el dueño de la funeraria, el bedel, el sepulturero y el joven Andy.

"¡Vamos, Bill!" Dijo Sowerberry al sepulturero "¡A rellenar!" Y después dirigiéndose a su aprendiz, agregó "Anders, dale una mano"

Andy tomó la pala y comenzó a cubrir el ataúd. Cuando terminaron, el niño ya quería irse cuanto antes, y deseaba que todo terminara pronto, ya que el simple hecho de pensar que se encontraban en un panteón y que debajo había cientos, si no es que hasta miles de esqueletos y que quizá alguno sacaría su mano esquelética para jalarle un pie lo aterraba.

Momentos después todos salieron del cementerio, cerraron la puerta y partieron por distintos caminos, Andy caminaba pensativo con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y cabizbajo al lado del dueño de la funeraria.

"Bueno, Anders" Dijo Sowerberry camino de su casa "¿Qué te ha parecido esta experiencia?"

"Bastante bien, señor; muchas gracias" Contestó Andy con mucha vacilación. "Pero... no me ha gustado mucho"

"Ya te acostumbrarás con el tiempo" Le dijo Sowerberry "Y entonces verás cómo nada te importa, muchacho"

Andy se desconcertó ante esta afirmación y se preguntó mentalmente si el señor Sowerberry había tardado mucho en acostumbrarse. Mas juzgó preferible no formular la pregunta, y regresó al establecimiento reflexionando sobre cuanto había visto y oído.

Apenas llegaron a la casa, Andy comenzó a planear su escape, no quería que lo volvieran a obligar a ver un muerto, ni mucho menos tomarle medidas, además tenía que sacar a su amiga del espantoso orfanato, ella dependía de él y el joven príncipe ya se había dado cuenta por experiencia propia que era muy difícil encontrar personas que realmente estuvieran dispuestas a socorrerle.

Por lo que se propuso ir al palacio de Buckingham y pedir ayuda a la familia real británica, la princesa Victoria y su tío el Rey Guillermo eran buenos amigos suyos, y no dudaba que le prestarían ayuda de inmediato y lo ayudarían a regresar al lado de su querida madre.

Muy lejos de ahí en el nuevo mundo, para ser precisos en Estados Unidos, la excursión padre e hija continuaba.

"Recuérdame como se llama este pueblo hija" decía Kristoff a Elli

"Se llama Virginia papá y hasta hace poco era una colonia inglesa"

"En realidad no entiendo del todo a estas personas ¿Para qué levantarse en armas y crear derramamiento de sangre si formaban parte del imperio más poderoso del mundo?"

"Pues es que los tiempos cambian, ya ves que muchos países se independizaron y ahora tienen presidentes, el actual presidente de aquí se llama Andrew Jackson"

"Hey, casi se llama como tu primo"

"Eso es porque Anders significa Andrew en noruego"

"Eres muy lista ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas?"

"Oh, no es gran cosa, es sólo que me gusta leer y en casa hay cientos de libros, la tía Elsa tiene una enorme colección traídos de todo el mundo"

"Eso es bueno, para que así no seas una ignorante como tu papá"

"Oh, no eres ignorante, es sólo que cada quien tiene sus propios talentos, tal vez no te encante la lectura como a mí, pero en cambio eres el mejor recolector de hielo del mundo, mientras que yo no sé casi nada sobre hielo salvo que su fórmula es H2O"

"Supongo que tienes razón, y hablando de hielo, este clima es totalmente distinto al de Arendelle, mira cuanto verdor, es decir, no es que Arendelle no sea bello, lo es, pero esto tiene un verde distinto, oh apuesto a que Sven le encantaría"

"Seguramente sí, hubiera sido divertido traerlo, aunque creo que aquí la guerra aún no termina"

"¿De qué hablas? La corona británica les dio su libertad hace años"

"Sí, pero las tribus que vivían aquí antes de la llegada de los colonizadores, aun no están conformes con verse despojados de sus tierras y verlas ocupadas por invasores"

"Y no los culpo por estar molestos"

"Lo sé, pero el gobierno ha firmado un tratado para garantizarles seguridad, ubicarlos donde no sean molestados y así garantizar la paz para todos"

"Eso suena bien"

Mientras en las calles de Londres, la búsqueda de la reina Astrid había llegado a un callejón sin salida, había estado tan cerca de encontrar a ese niño y tranquilizar su conciencia, y ahora nuevamente se encontraba tal como estaba al inicio.

"Disculpe" Dijo la reina a un gendarme.

"¿Qué se le ofrece señora?"

"¿De casualidad ha visto a este niño?" Dijo la mujer enseñándole un retrato hablado de Andy.

"Pues ahora que lo menciona, si lo vi, hubo un incidente en la casa del duque de Weselton menor y un niño huérfano fue echado de su casa y llevado al orfanato"

"¿El duque de Weselton?"

"Sí, este niño aseguraba que era el príncipe de Arendelle, pero no tenía nada que corroborara sus palabras"

"Oh yo creo que si era él"

"Le aseguro que era un impostor, el mismo duque confirmó que no se trataba del príncipe"

"¿Con qué el duque? ¿Eh?" Dijo la reina indignada al imaginar que el duque les había hecho una jugarreta.

"Además, no tenía poderes mágico de hielo" Agregó el hombre.

Esto último desanimó a la reina Astrid.

"Oh, entonces no era quien yo creí" Suspiró con tristeza la mujer.

Pero una voz interior le dijo que debía indagar más en ese asunto.

"Pero nada pierdo con tratar, quiero ver a ese niño"

"Muy bien, más de dos semanas que lo internaron en el orfanato, a él y su amiga"

"Oh pero ¿Iba acompañado de una niña?"

"Sí, señora"

"Con más razón debo verlo y descartar todas las posibilidades"

"Como desee señora, si quiere yo mismo la escoltaré al lugar, no está muy lejos, en carruaje llegaremos al amanecer"

"Gracias" Dijo la mujer siguiendo al gendarme "Presiento que estoy cerca de solucionar todo este asunto" Pensó la reina. "Avisaré a Elsa que encontré una pista contundente, en un momento estaré con usted, no tarde" Y diciendo esto, la mujer se alejó un poco y en privado sacó su comunicador y pidió hablar con la reina de las nieves. "Reina Elsa"

"Reina Astrid"

"Le tengo buenas noticias"

"¿Lo encontraron?"

"Aún no, pero estoy muy cerca, al parecer llegó hace unas semanas a Londres, trabajó en una fábrica de vino"

"¿En una fábrica? Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo, he oído que las condiciones son muy malas y las jornadas casi esclavizantes"

"Lo sé, la fábrica cerró, así que ahí se atoró mi búsqueda, pero seguí recorriendo las calles"

"Sólo espero que Andy no haya caído en manos de personas degeneradas, si así fuera, nunca me lo perdonaría"

"Descuide, al parecer ambos niños fueron enviados al orfanato"

"¿Al orfanato? Pero Andy no es huérfano"

"Pero fue enviado por orden del duque de Weselton menor"

"¿Ese miserable? ¿Qué le he hecho yo para que esa familia me arruine la vida todo el tiempo?"

"Al parecer él la culpa por el exilio de su hermano"

"Su hermano fue acusado de espionaje e intentar invadir mi reino en dos ocasiones, y antes de eso sus hombres trataron de matarme, de hecho fui demasiado compasiva y no lo mandé ejecutar. Pero aun cuando me culpe de todo eso, Andy es sólo un niño, él no le ha hecho nada malo ni tiene la culpa de nada. Pero no entiendo, si la familia británica estaba ayudando en su búsqueda ¿Cómo dejaron que se saliera con la suya ese hombre?"

"No lo sé todavía, pero lo averiguaré. Voy camino al orfanato y lo traeré de vuelta, se lo aseguro"

"Ojalá, no sabe qué alegría me da saber que mi hijo está vivo y que pronto lo tendré en mis brazos"

"Claro que me lo imagino, recuerde que yo también tengo hijos, y por cierto, creo que nunca terminaré de pedirle disculpas por lo que ocasioné, las cosas horribles que dije sobre usted, todo esto es mi culpa"

"Ahora no pensemos en eso, Andy ha aparecido y es todo lo que importa, sólo tráigalo sano y salvo, dígale que lo siento, ya hablaré yo con él y le explicaré algunas cosas"

"¿Le dirá lo que le hizo Hans?"

"¿Ahora si me cree?"

"Sí, después de pensar y reflexionar pensé que si en ese entonces, ese hombre fue capaz de intentarlas matar a ambas sin la menor compasión, entonces era capaz de cualquier cosa, aunque sé que ahora él cambió y también he sido un ogro con él"

"Sí, cuesta creer que el Hans de ese entonces y el Hans actual sean la misma persona, y respecto a su pregunta, Hans y yo hemos hablado y no planeamos contarle toda la verdad, ya que la verdad es horrible, no queremos que Andy sufra ni se lleve la decepción más grande de su vida"

"Pero si no le dirán la verdad, entonces me imagino que inventarán algo así como que tuvieron un intenso romance"

"Exacto, y confío en que en esta ocasión no será usted quien le diga como estuvieron las cosas realmente ¿Verdad?" Preguntó la rubia un poco nerviosa.

"Se lo juro, no le diré nada, pero hay algo que no entiendo, después de todo lo que Hans le hizo ¿Por qué lo encubre?"

"Supongo que se debe a que él cambió totalmente, ya no es el hombre que una vez fue, Andy lo admira y lo quiere mucho, sé que Hans siente verdadero cariño por Andy y está muy arrepentido de sus acciones pasadas, su yerno nos ha ayudado cuando más lo hemos necesitado, y además, me guste o no y a pesar de como estuvieron las cosas, él es el padre de mi hijo y no me gustaría vivir en un mundo en el que Andy odiara a Hans o incluso llegara a enfrentarlo"

"La comprendo, y descuide, no descansaré hasta traer a ese niño sano y salvo"

La reina Astrid cortó la comunicación y se reunió con el gendarme quien la guio hacia el orfanato.

Mientras de vuelta en la casa funeraria, al caer la noche, Andy esperó a que todos en la casa del empresario fúnebre durmieran, ya había dado por hecho que no tenía poderes, pues desde que fue capturado e ingresado en el orfanato, intentó en diversas ocasiones utilizarlos sin éxito y sin entender el motivo.

Avanzando sigilosamente y usando como ganzúa un pequeño fierro que era utilizado para armar los ataúdes, logró abrir la ventana y saltó hacia el exterior.

Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, corrió a toda velocidad, se detuvo a una distancia prudente y al ver que las luces no se encendían, dio por hecho que no había sido descubierto decidió ir Londres, aunque la gran ciudad se encontraba a más de setenta millas y sabía que el viaje sería agotador, no le importó, sólo pensaba en su amiga y que ella lo necesitaba.

De vuelta en el orfanato, la reina Astrid llegó muy temprano por la mañana en el lujoso carruaje en que viajaba, y al saber los empleados del lugar que tendrían a una visitante tan influyente e importante, de inmediato acicalaron un poco a algunos de los niños, otros fueron sacados de inmediato de la carbonera y a todos se les dio media rebanada de pan con manteca para que no se mostraran tan hambrientos en presencia de la visita.

"Buenas tardes Majestad ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?" Dijo lambisconamente el bedel.

"Vengo a buscar a un niño de nombre Anders, me han dicho que fue enviado aquí proveniente de la casa Weselton"

"Oh sí, ese pequeño diablillo, le aseguro que ha sido reprendido con mucha severidad por irrumpir sin autorización en la casa de un hombre tan importante"

"¿Reprendido? Pero si él no cometió ninguna falta"

"Desde luego que sí, el muy bribón no había dado parte a las autoridades correspondientes sobre su situación como huérfano para ser de inmediato refugiado en este caritativo lugar"

"Ha habido un error, ese niño no es ningún huérfano, es un príncipe"

"Era un pequeño miserable nada más, un sinvergüenza que quería techo y comida gratis"

"La familia real británica ha dado avisos sobre la desaparición del príncipe heredero de Arendelle ¿Por qué no fue el rey avisado de la presencia de este niño?"

"No quisimos importunar a su majestad con esas pequeñeces, el mismo duque confirmó que no se trataba del príncipe"

"¿Ese niño era de ojos verdes y cabello rubio platino?"

"Sí"

"¿Iba acompañado de una niña de cabello castaño de su misma edad?"

"¿No corroboraron si el chico tenía poderes mágicos?"

"Sí, pero no tenía"

"¿Qué?"

"En la casa del duque, el niño aseguró ser el príncipe, pero no tenía su sortija real ni nada que lo acreditara, entonces trató de dar una demostración y atacar a los empleados del orfanato usando sus poderes, pero falló, no tenía poderes. Y en más de una ocasión intentó escapar desde que fue traído, si hubiera tenido poderes los hubiera usado y hubiera podido escapar con facilidad"

"Oh, entonces tal vez realmente fue una confusión, pero quisiera estar segura ¿Puedo ver a ese niño?"

"Ya no lo tenemos aquí"

"¿Cómo que ya no?"

"El chico era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la parroquia por lo que se decidió ponerlo a oficio, ese niño era rebelde y una mala influencia para los demás"

"¿Y a donde lo mandaron?"

"Con el Sr. Soweberry, el dueño de la funeraria, un hombre intachable"

"¿Y qué hay de la niña?"

"A ella si la conservamos aquí, mandaré a que la traigan"

Y entonces el bedel dio indicaciones a una de las ancianas que trabajaban en el establecimiento, la mujer salió y momentos después regresó acompañada de una niña andrajosa y anémica, pero a pesar de esto, la reina Astrid la reconoció era Birgit, la niña al verla se alegró de inmediato.

"¡Reina Astrid!" Exclamó la niña.

"¡Birgit!" Respondió la mujer abrazándola, lo cual a Birgit le pareció extraño, dado la enemistad que esta mujer tenía con la reina de Arendelle, pero ver una cara familiar al fin, era como encontrar un oasis en el desierto.

"Sabía que vendrían por nosotros"

"Me alegra encontrarte por fin"

"Se llevaron a Andy"

"Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, lo recuperaremos"

"Oh Majestad, no sabíamos que esta niña era conocida sucia, permita que le manden a darse un buen baño y se ponga presentable para que se la lleve con usted"

"No es necesario, no quiero que esta niña pasa ni un segundo más aquí. Daré aviso de inmediato sobre las condiciones insalubres en que tienen a estos pobre niños, con permiso" Dijo la reina dirigiéndose a la salida seguida por la niña.

"No tome una decisión sin pensarlo, le pido lo reconsidere"

"Está decidido"

"No juzgue mal, el hospicio hace lo mejor que puede por darles una vida digna a estos huérfanos, es sólo que usted comprende, todo es muy caro, imagínese mantener tantas bocas, este es un lugar de caridad"

"A mí me parece más bien una mazmorra de torturas, ya le advertí, vamos Birgit"

Y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del bedel y todos en el orfanato por persuadirla, la mujer salió y subió al carruaje con intención de volver al palacio de Buckingham, pero la niña no quería perder ni un segundo, y le rogó que fueran por su amigo, por lo que la mujer le compró algo para que comiera en el camino y una vez que enfilaron hacia el orfanato, se comunicó con la reina de las nieves para darle las buenas noticias.

"Dígame que los encontró, por favor" Preguntó desesperada la rubia a través del comunicador mágico.

"Pues casi, hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar con usted" Respondió la mujer mayor.

"Hola Majestad" Dijo Birgit.

"'Birgit que gusto me da verte. ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy pálida"

"No estoy muy bien que digamos pero pronto lo estaré"

"Eso espero, no se imaginan lo preocupados que nos tenían, me imagino que pasaron por muchas dificultades pero tranquila, pronto estarán en casa porque Andy está contigo ¿Verdad?"

"Nos separamos en el orfanato, ahí nos trataban muy mal, no nos daban casi de comer, y como Andy pidió un poco más de comida, se lo vendieron al señor de la funeraria"

"¿Qué? ¿Vendieron a mi hijo como si fuera un animal o un objeto?"

"Sí, decían que era una mala influencia"

"Pero no se preocupe, la casa de ese hombre está cerca y vamos en camino para recogerlo"

"Oh, bendito sea Dios que escuchó mis ruegos. Sé que Andy huyó porque estaba molesto ¿Pero tú? ¿Acaso él te convenció de irte?"

"No, yo seguí a Andy para ver hacia donde se dirigía, y al ver que subía a un barco me colé sin que él lo notara"

"¿Por qué no nos avisaste?"

"Porque ya era tarde, de aquí a que volvía por ustedes el barco se habría ido, y alguien tenía que salvar a Andy de sí mismo y convencerlo de volver"

"Oh gracias, fuiste muy valiente, eres una excelente amiga, pero corriste mucho peligro al haberte ido"

"Lo sé, creí que me tomaría menos tiempo convencer a Andy de regresar, pero vaya que es terco"

"Es sólo que se sentía muy traicionado"

"Pero finalmente cuando nos disponíamos a volver nos llevaron al orfanato, pero bueno ya les contaremos nuestras peripecias después"

"Le daré las buenas noticias a tu mamá y avisaré también a los demás"

Cortó la comunicación, la reina de las nieves comunicó a las otras expediciones y a la madre de Birgit que los niños habían sido localizados, por lo que todos se dispusieron a regresar a Arendelle.

Momentos después, el carruaje se detenía justo afuera de la casa de la familia Soweberry, adentro parecía haber muy mal tiempo.

"Demonios, ese pequeño pillo se ha escapado"

"Lo sabía, lo sabía, te dije que era un truhan y una mala influencia, ¿Cómo se pudo ir el muy ingrato? ¿Ahora quien limpiará la tienda?"

"Tal vez no se hubiera ido si lo trataras mejor en lugar de darle las sobras del perro"

"Eso me saco por ser caritativa, debió ser la carne"

"Ahora ¿De qué estás hablando mujer?"

"Esos niños miserables del hospicio no están acostumbrados a comer carne, y como le dimos carne, se volvió loco y huyó"

"No creo que fuera eso, recuerda que el Sr. Bumble nos advirtió que era escapista"

"Condenado, esperó a que nos confiáramos para atacar por la espalda"

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlo"

"Que buscarlo ni que buscarlo, él eligió irse, ahora que se las arregle como pueda, no le permitiremos volver así regresara arrastrándose de hambre, antes lo veríamos retorcerse que darle siquiera media migaja"

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un toc toc en la puerta. Al abrir la puerta vieron que se trataba de una elegante mujer.

"Buenas tardes"

"Buenas tardes señora ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?"

"Busco a un niño proveniente del orfanato, hace unos días se lo asignaron como aprendiz"

"¿Se refiere a Anders?"

"El mismo, hablé con el bedel, hubo un malentendido que lo hizo terminar en el hospicio, en realidad no es un huérfano, sino un príncipe, el niño huyó de Arendelle hace más de un mes"

"¿Un príncipe?" Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Como verán es de vital importancia que me lo entreguen para devolverlo con su madre"

"Lo siento señora, pero eso no será posible"

"Le pagaré cualquier inconveniente que les haya causado durante su estancia"

"No es por eso, sino porque ya no lo tenemos"

"¿Qué?"

"Se escapó por la noche"

"Si, el muy malagradecido, y pensar que lo traté como un hijo"

"¿Y no tienen idea de a donde pudo ir?"

"Ninguna"

"Pues en ese caso lo seguiré buscando, gracias por su información"

Decepcionadas, Astrid y Birgit subieron de nuevo al carruaje y enfilaron hacia el palacio.

"No puedo creer que ese niño haya huido, estuvimos tan cerca de encontrarlo, aunque imagino que no era muy bueno el trato que le daban en esa casa, pero ¿Por qué se habrá ido sin ti?" Diji Astrid a la niña.

"Estoy segura de que Andy no me abandonó, lo más probable es que tuviera un plan, tal vez iba a conseguir ayuda, de seguro planeaba llegar al palacio de Buckingham, tal vez ya esté ahí cuando lleguemos"

"Eso espero"

Al llegar al palacio Andy no estaba ahí, ni nadie lo había visto, todos lamentaron que el joven príncipe no hubiera aparecido aún, pero abrigaban la esperanza de que regresaría pronto sano y salvo.

Birgit fue atendida por el médico real, le dieron un buen baño de agua caliente, un corte de pelo, ropa fina, una buena comida, después de la cual, la niña se durmió profundamente y al parecer estaba tan cansada que durmió y durmió como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

Mientras la niña recuperaba Astrid debía comunicar las malas noticias a la reina de Arendelle, quien se había hecho muchas ilusiones de recuperar a su hijo y saberlo perdido de nuevo, sería devastador, pero alguien debía decirle, así que una vez que estuvo sola en su habitación, se comunicó con Elsa usando el comunicador mágico.

"Reina Astrid, he estado esperado su llamada, ¿Encontró a Andy?"

"Siento decir que no"

"¿No?"

"Llegamos a la casa del dueño de la funeraria, pero el niño no estaba ahí, al parecer cansado de malos tratos huyó, pero nadie sabe a dónde"

"No puede ser"

"Lo sé, estuvimos tan cerca"

"¿Qué habré hecho yo para sufrir de esta forma?"

"No diga eso, todo esto es mi culpa, yo hice enfadar a Andy y por eso seré yo quien lo traiga de vuelta, no nos rendiremos, seguiremos buscando, ya está cerca, es más, Birgit me dijo que tal vez huyó para pedir ayuda, quizá llegue pronto aquí al palacio"

"Eso espero" Suspiró la otra reina con lágrimas en los ojos. "Oh Andy, hijo ¿Dónde estás?" Limpiando sus lágrimas tomó su comunicador para avisar al padre del niño "Hans"

"Elsa, dime que lo encontraron"

"En realidad es lo opuesto, al parecer Andy ha sufrido mucho y huyó de la casa funeraria, la reina Astrid no sabe ya donde buscar"

"Eso es desalentador, pero no te preocupes, ahora al menos ya sabemos dónde está, partiré mañana mismo para ayudar con la búsqueda, ya verás que lo encontraremos"

Ambos cortaron comunicación, Elsa dio las malas noticias a los expedicionarios, los cuales ya venían de regreso a Arendelle y Hans avisó a su esposa las malas noticias.

"Oh eso es terrible"

"Lo se, justo cuando creí que ya lo teníamos, se desvanece de nuestras manos"

"Y Helena estaba tan contenta de que había aparecido su hermano, por cierto, ya me adelanté y le conté sobre su parentesco con Andy"

"¿Y cómo lo tomó?"

"Creo que aun no termina de entenderlo, pero hay tanto que ver y hacer aquí que se ha distraído un poco"

"Pero si me ha hecho algunas preguntas, peo le he respondido que ya hablaremos con ella los dos juntos"

"Creo que ya es hora de explicarle"

"¿Quieres que volvamos ya a Arendelle?"

"Quédate unos días y hazle la fiesta, la niña lo que justo ahora necesita es diversión para no pensar tanto lío, yo parto a Londres para buscar a Andy, nos veremos después en Arendelle"

"Muy bien"

Más tarde, Hans se despedía de su amable anfitriona.

"Fue un verdadero placer conocerla Madama Butterfly pero ahora debo volver a casa"

"El placer fue mío Almirante Westerguard"

"Le deseo toda la suerte, y ojalá su marido vuelva pronto"

"Sé que volverá, me lo dice el corazón"

Hans partió a Londres y Andy por su parte, había caminado hasta el atardecer del día siguiente y muy temeroso de ser descubierto y devuelto al orfanato, a cada paso le parecía ver al bedel, el cual seguramente estaría furioso y no dudaría en llevarlo a rastras hasta el orfanato y obligarlo a dormir de por vida en la carbonera.

Llegó al pequeño pueblo de Barnet y agotado, se sentó a descansar en un portal, y allí permaneció inmóvil y silencioso dormitando de vez en cuando.

De pronto se fijó en un muchacho de su misma edad, sucio y desaseado, que no paraba de mirarle desde el otro lado de la calle. El desconocido, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, cruzó y, plantándose delante de Andy le habló.

"¿Qué haces aquí, coleguilla? ¿Tienes problemas?"

"Tengo hambre y estoy muy cansado" Contestó Andy sin poder contener el llanto "Llevo tres días andando"

"¡Tres días a pata! " Exclamó el jovencito "¡Madre mía! Tú lo que necesitas es una buena comida, vamos, ven conmigo"

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, Andy se puso de pie y siguió al chico, el cual entró en una tienducha en la que compró jamón y pan.

"Me llamo Jack Dawkins, pero todos me llaman _Truhan_"

"Soy Anders"

"Seguro que vas a Londres, ¿a que sí?"

"Eso pretendo" Contestó Andy "Pero no tengo dinero, ni sé dónde me podré alojar"

"No te comas el coco con eso, sé dónde te darán alojamiento gratis. Si te parece, haremos el resto del camino juntos"

"¡Sería estupendo!" Exclamó Andy sorprendido "Llevo sin dormir bajo techo desde que salí de la casa de mi amo.

Jack y Andy llegaron a Londres avanzada la noche. Caminaron por calles sucias y miserables hasta una casa donde el truhan entró con decisión.

"¿Quién es?" Gritó una voz desde el interior.

"_Desplumado y capote_" Dijo Jack y Andy de inmediato adivinó que aquello era un contraseña. En ese momento, la cabeza de un hombre asomó por la barandilla.

"Son dos ¿Quién es el otro?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Un recluta nuevo" Dijo Dawkins invitando a Andy a entrar.

"¡Sube, anda! Dime, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?" Quiso saber el desconocido.

"De la inopia. Ahora dime ¿Está Fajín?" preguntó el Truhan mientras subían la escalera.

"Arreglando pañuelos lo tienes" Respondió el desconocido desapareciendo con la vela y dejando a los jóvenes a oscuras. Los dos entraron en una habitación de paredes negras y sucias donde un viejo judío de aspecto repugnante estaba friendo salchichas. Alrededor de la mesa estaban sentados varios muchachos que tendrían más o menos la edad del Truhan Todos fumaban en pipa y bebían cerveza.

"Este es Fajín" Dijo Dawkins señalando al anciano "Y éste, mi amigo Anders"

"Espero que seamos amigos" Dijo el hombre estrechándole la mano.

"Yo también señor"

"Nos alegramos infinito de verte Anders, infinito" Dijo el judío "Tú Truhan, saca las morcillas y acerca un banco a la lumbre para que se siente tu amigo. Siéntate a cenar con nosotros"

Ni tardo ni perezoso Andy obedeció y se sentó a la mesa. Todos se desvivían por servir a Andy, uno le quitaba la gorra, otros le traían comida, otro le traía una manta, momentos después se encontraba dándose un banquete y recibiendo atenciones como no había hecho desde que dejó Arendelle, eso trajo a su cabeza un pensamiento. ¡Birgit! Su amiga lo necesitaba, por lo que decidió que tan pronto recobrara las fuerzas, continuaría su camino hacia el palacio de Buckingham para pedir ayuda a Victoria y su familia. También vino a su mente el recuerdo de su madre y lo triste y desesperada que debía estar sin él.

"No te preocupes mamá, estaremos juntos en muy poco tiempo" pensó el niño suspirando, y para distraerse comenzó a escanear la habitación con la mirada, el lugar estaba sucio y lleno de moho, después llamó su atención un colorido y numeroso número de pañuelos que se secaban colgando de un lazo.

"Ah, veo que atrae tu mirada los pañuelos de mi colección ¿eh?" Dijo Fajín "Son muchos y de calidad superior ¿No? Acabamos de sacarlos para ponerlos en colada ¡Ja ja ja!" Las palabras del judío arrancaron estrepitosos aplausos a la concurrencia. Andy sólo miraba desconcertado.

Al terminar de cenar, el judío le preparó a Andy una mezcla de agua caliente con ginebra diciéndole que la bebiera sin tardanza en atención a que otro caballero estaba esperando su cubilete, obedeció y muy pronto se dejó caer sobre uno de los sacos, donde seguidamente recibió la visita del buen Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Andy se despertó tarde y al hacerlo notó que no había nadie más que el judío, el joven príncipe le preguntó si podía lavarse.

"Si hijo mío, sí, detrás de la puerta de casa encontrarás un cubo de agua. Tráelo aquí y yo te daré una palangana para que te laves"

Bajo Andy por el cubo y procedió a lavarse, en ese momento, llegaron Jack y otro de los chicos llamado Carlos Bates, se sentaron a la mesa con el judío.

"Vamos a ver" Dijo Fajín "Supongo que no habréis pasado la mañana cruzados de brazos ¿Eh hijos míos?"

"Hemos trabajado de firme" Dijo el Truhan.

"Como burros" Agregó Bates.

"¡Bien muchachos, muy bien! ¿Qué has traído Truhan?"

"Dos carteras"

Andy por su parte, no había oído toda la conversación, ya que a pesar de ser algo ingenuo y desconocer mucho acerca de la vida fuera de palacio, hubiera adivinado al instante en qué consistía el negocio.

"¿Repletas?" Escuchó Andy preguntar al anciano.

"Así es" Respondió Dawkins entregándole el botín.

"Más provistas podrían estar" Observó el judío "Pero en fin, son nuevas y están primorosamente hechas. Parecen de un hábil fabricante"

Desde su lugar, Andy no entendía bien de que hablaban, terminó de secarse y volvió a la habitación, se sentó a la mesa y prestó atención a la conversación tratando de comprender.

"¿Y tú querido qué traes?" Preguntó el judío a Bates.

"Unos cuantos pañuelos" Respondió el interrogado sacando cuatro.

"¡Bien!" Dijo Fajín examinándolos "Son buenos pero no los han marcado bien Carlos. En consecuencia será preciso quitar las marcas que tienen, de lo que se encargará Andy luego de que le hayamos enseñado como se hace. Poco le costará aprenderlo ¿No es así Andy? ¡Ja ja ja!"

"Como usted diga señor" Respondió Andy sintiéndose aún un poco débil por la larga caminata y falta de comida de los días anteriores.

Terminado el almuerzo, el complaciente viejo y sus dos protegidos dieron comienzo a un juego muy curioso. He aquí en qué consistía: el gracioso viejo metió una cajita para rapé en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Adornó la pechera de su camisa con un alfiler de brillantes, abrochóse la levita de arriba abajo, y poniendo en los bolsillos de ésta el pañuelo y un estuche con unos anteojos, empezó a pasear a lo largo de la habitación jugueteando con su bastón, como suelen hacerlo los caballeros de alguna edad cuando salen a paseo.

Parábase unas veces delante de la chimenea y otras frente a la puerta, como si estuviera admirando los escaparates de las tiendas, pero siempre que así lo hacía, miraba constantemente en derredor como temiendo la proximidad de ratas que le aligerasen los bolsillos, y llevaba a éstos las manos a fin de asegurarse de que nada había perdido, y todo con aire tan cómico y natural, que Andy reía a carcajadas.

Los dos jóvenes seguían de cerca al viejo, pero esquivando sus miradas con tanta ligereza cada vez que el judío se volvía a mirarles, que era imposible seguir sus movimientos. El Truhán al fin salió al paso al viejo, pisó accidentalmente a éste, y Bates, que se aproximó por detrás, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le quitó la cajita para rapé, el alfiler de brillantes, el pañuelo y todo cuanto en los bolsillos llevaba el viejo todo lo cual pasó a los suyos con rapidez incomprensible. Si el judío sentía la mano dentro de alguno de sus bolsillos, decía en cuál, y el juego volvía a principiar.

Luego que repitieron muchas veces el mismo entretenimiento, llegaron dos señoritas, cuyo objeto era hacer una visita a los jóvenes protegidos del judío. Llamábase la una Belita y Nancy la otra. Sus cabellos eran abundantes, pero el peinado dejaba bastante que desear, aunque no tanto como sus medias y zapatos, más que medianamente deteriorados.

Como Andy observó que sus modales eran un tanto desenvueltos y hasta su pizquita libres, las deputó por personas sumamente amables y complacientes, en lo que probablemente no se equivocaba.

El joven príncipe observaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor con cierta extrañeza y, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba comprender cómo se ganaban la vida aquellos chicos, de todos modos estaba aun demasiado débil y cansado como para tratar de desifrarlo.

"No es desagradable este género de vida, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el viejo Fajín sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Ya están libres por el resto del día"

"¿Han concluido el trabajo de hoy, señor?" Preguntó Andy.

"Han concluido, sí" Contestó el judío "¡Digo! A no ser que inesperadamente y por casualidad se les presente oportunidad de hacer algo en la calle, en cuyo caso no la desperdiciarán; está seguro de ello. Tómalos como modelos, hijo mío" Añadió el viejo, dando golpes con la badila sobre el suelo, como para añadir fuerza a sus palabras. "¿Asoma por mi bolsillo la punta del pañuelo, hijo mío?"

"Sí, señor"

"Procura sacarlo sin que yo lo note, tal como viste que lo hacían ellos mientras estábamos jugando.

Andy sujetó con una mano el fondo del bolsillo del viejo, como había visto que lo hacía el Truhán, y con la otra tiró ligeramente del pañuelo.

"¿Ya?" Preguntó el judío.

"Sí, señor" Contestó el niño, enseñándole la prenda.

"Veo que eres listo, hijo mío" Dijo el alegre anciano, pasando la mano por la cabeza de Andy "No he visto mano más hábil... ¡Toma! Este chelín es para ti. Si continúas de este modo, te auguro que no tardarás en ser el primer hombre del siglo. Ven ahora, y te enseñaré a quitar las marcas de los pañuelos" Andy guardó la moneda como si fuera un preciado tesoro, si conseguía más dinero tal vez podría pagar un carruaje para llegar a su destino más pronto.

El muchacho se preguntó interiormente qué relación podía haber entre escamotear pañuelos por pasatiempo y las probabilidades de llegar a ser el primer hombre del siglo; pero considerando que el judío, hombre de muchos años y de experiencia, además de ser una de las pocas personas que en verdad le trataba con amabilidad desde su llegada a Londres, le siguió tranquilamente a la mesa y momentos después se entregaba con ardor a su nueva ocupación

Por la tarde, el señor Fajín reunió a Dawkins, a uno de los chicos llamado Charley Bates, y les dijo.

"Este jovencito saldrá hoy a trabajar con vosotros. Es hora de que vaya aprendiendo el oficio"

Entonces juntos se lanzaron los tres muchachos a la calle: el Truhán con las mangas de su levita dobladas y el sombrero en equilibrio inestable, como de costumbre; Bates caminando a saltitos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y Andy colocado entre los dos, serio y con ganas de trabajar, y sobre todo, ardiendo en deseos de saber adónde se dirigían y si esta rama industrial que iban a enseñarle le ayudaría a volver a casa.

Acababan de salir de un pasadizo estrecho poco distante de una plazoleta abierta, cuando el Truhán cesó de andar bruscamente y, aplicando un dedo a sus labios, indicó a sus compañeros que retrocedieran con la mayor cautela y circunspección.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Andy.

"¡Chitón!" Murmuró el Truhán. "¿Ves aquel vejestorio plantado frente a la puerta de aquella librería?"

"¿Aquel caballero anciano de la acera de enfrente?" dijo Andy indignado por la forma en que el chico faltaba al respeto a sus mayores "Sí... viéndolo estoy"

"Vamos a meternos con él" Observó el Truhán.

"El encuentro promete" Terció Bates.

Andy miró alternativamente a sus compañeros con expresión de sorpresa.

"Pero ¿Qué se supone que van a ha….?" Dijo Andy.

Pero no le dieron tiempo de terminar la pregunta, pues los dos muchachos cruzaron cautelosamente la calle y se colocaron a espaldas del caballero que había llamado su atención.

Siguióles el joven príncipe, quien, no sabiendo si avanzar o retroceder, permaneció inmóvil mirando con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos la escena. Era el anciano un caballero de aspecto respetable, cuya cabeza estaba perfectamente empolvada. Usaba anteojos de oro. Vestía una levita de color verde botella con cuello de tercio pero negro y pantalón blanco, y llevaba bajo el brazo un elegante bastón de bambú.

Había tomado un libro del puesto, y lo hojeaba con tanta atención como si se encontrase cómodamente arrellanado en el sillón de su despacho.

¡Cuál no sería el horror, la alarma de Andy cuando vio que el Truhán llevaba la mano al bolsillo del caballero y sacaba un pañuelo, que entregaba seguidamente a Bates, y sobre todo, al ver que los dos salían corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y desaparecían a la vuelta de la primera esquina!

No podía creer lo que veía y que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero al parecer la falta de comida, el agotamiento y su sensación de abandono le impedían pensar con claridad.

Sin saber qué hacía, emprendió tan desatinada carrera, que puede asegurarse que sus pies apenas si tocaban en el suelo.

Fue cosa de un instante. En el punto mismo que Andy emprendió la fuga, el caballero del libro llevó la mano al bolsillo buscando el pañuelo, y al no encontrarlo, dio media vuelta rápida. La vista del muchacho que tan desatinado corría hízole suponer que aquél era el ratero, y lanzando un:

«¡Al ladrón!», con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, emprendió su persecución sin soltar el libro. No faltó quien hiciera coro a los gritos del caballero del libro.

El Truhán y Bates, a quienes no convenía llamar la atención corriendo, se habían escondido en el primer portal que les salió al paso después de doblar la esquina; pero no bien llegaron a sus oídos los gritos del caballero y vieron la velocidad con que Andy corría, dándose cuenta cabal del estado de cosas, salieron a la calle y se unieron al grupo de los buenos ciudadanos, gritando más alto que nadie: «¡Al ladrón! ¡Al ladrón!»

El niño siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, casi sofocado, redoblando sus esfuerzos para librarse de los que con saña le perseguían, pero éstos le van a los alcances, le ganan terreno por momentos, y en la proporción en que decrecen sus fuerzas aumentan en intensidad los gritos.

"Vamos, vamos" Decía Andy desesperado tratando de invocar sus poderes sin éxito "No puedo creer que fui tan estúpido para no darme cuenta antes, eran ladrones, era tan obvio, ojalá lo hubiera notado antes de dejar que me involucraran y yo que pensé que eran mis amigos"

Por unos instantes un hombre lo sujeto por la chaqueta.

"Lo tengo"

Pero Andy en un rápido movimiento soltó la chaqueta, y el hombre furioso la arrojó al suelo mientras se unía nuevamente a la persecución.

"Cielos, casi me alcanzan, si me atrapan me devolverán al orfanato, no, si te atrapan te encerrarán en la cárcel y eso será mucho peor. Por favor Diosito, si querías que aprendiera una lección con todo esto, ya la he aprendido, no volveré a huir de casa jamás, oh quisiera estar con mamá"

«¡Al ladrón! ¡Al ladrón! ¡Detenedlo, por favor»!

"Uf, ya no puedo correr más" Se quejó Andy sintiéndose fatigado y notando que poco a poco la turba se acercaba más y más, todo ocurría a su alrededor como en cámara lenta.

Justo en ese momento un joven fornido le dio alcance y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la boca haciéndolo caer el suelo adolorido y con sangre escurriendo por su boca.

**JUAR JUAR JUAR, ME ENCANTA DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO, JE JE JE **

**ALGUNOS DIALOGOS, PERSONAJES Y SITUACIONES MENCIONADAS EN ESTE CAPITULO PERTENECEN AL LIBRO "OLIVER TWIST" DE CHARLES DICKENS.**

**LA CANCION "LAZOS" ES DE LA NOVELA "COMPLICES AL RESCATE" Y PERTENECE A TELEVISA.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTA CAPITULO.**

**GRACIAS MADAMA BUTTERFLY POR LA IDEA DE PONER A MADAMA PINKERTON Y CONOCER ESTA BELLA OBRA, LA CUAL SE LAS RECOMIENDO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA A TODOS, ANTES QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, FUE UNA SEMANA DIFÍCIL, DE NUEVO OPERARON A MI PAPÁ, AFORTUNADAMENTE TODO SALIO BIEN Y SE ENCUENTRA EN RECUPERACIÓN. **

**Y YO POR FIN LOGRÉ TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

"Uf, ya no puedo correr más" Se quejó Andy sintiéndose fatigado y notando que poco a poco la turba se acercaba más y más, todo ocurría a su alrededor como en cámara lenta.

Justo en ese momento un joven fornido le dio alcance y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la boca haciéndolo caer el suelo adolorido y con sangre escurriendo por su boca. Apenas abrió los ojos miró hacia arriba y vio que a su alrededor se aglomeraba la multitud.

"¡Despejen ustedes! ¿No ven que se ahoga? ¡Déjenle respirar!" Decía alguien en la aglomeración.

"¿Dónde está el caballero?" Preguntó otro.

"No tardará en llegar... Ya está cerca" Agregó un tercero.

"Ya está aquí, abran paso a este caballero" Interrumpió alguien más.

Yacía Andy sobre el suelo, cubierto de pies a cabeza de lodo y de tierra, sangrando por la boca y mirando asustado a los que le rodeaban, cuando algunos le llevaron, abriéndose paso a fuerza de puños, hasta el centro del círculo.

"¿Es éste el muchacho?" Preguntaron colocando al aturdido niño en el suelo.

"¡Sí!" Dijo el caballero "¡Me temo que sea ése el muchacho!

"¡Se lo teme!" Murmuraron las turbas

"Debía alegrarse, por el contrario" Murmuró alguien.

"¡Pobre muchacho!" Replicó el anciano "¡Está herido!"

"¡Gracias a mí!" Contestó un joven adelantándose "Le di un puñetazo de los míos... Por cierto que me corté los nudillos al dar con ellos en su boca. Yo le detuve, caballero"

Al mismo tiempo que así hablaba llevó la mano a la gorra y sonrió esperando que el caballero premiaría con alguna propina su heroicidad, pero se llevó un chasco. El anciano le miró con expresión de disgusto, justo en aquel punto arribó al lugar un agente de policía, últimas personas que por lo general llegan en casos semejantes, y agarró por el cuello a Andy.

"¡Arriba!" Dijo con aspereza.

"¡No fui yo, señor! ¡Fueron otros dos muchachos, lo juro!" Exclamó Andy retorciéndose las manos con desesperación y mirando alrededor "Deben estar por aquí..."

"¡No, hombre, no! ¡No los busques!" Replicó el policía, y decía la verdad, pues tanto el Truhán como Bates habían dado esquinazo a las turbas en la ocasión primera que se les presentó.

"Si habla con el Rey Guillermo él le explicará" Dijo el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ah vamos, entonces ¿Conoces al rey?" Preguntó el gendarme con sarcasmo, las demás personas rieron ante tal afirmación.

"Si lo conozco, de hecho Victoria y yo somos buenos amigos"

"Mocoso igualado, debes referirte a su Alteza como la Princesa Victoria, y ya parece que iba a ser amiga de un ladronzuelo harapiento como tú"

"No soy un ladrón, yo soy el príncipe de…"

"Ahora resulta que perteneces a la realeza"

"Le juro que…"

"¡Silencio! Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo ¡Arriba, he dicho!"

"¡No le trate usted con severidad!" Exclamó el compasivo caballero.

"¡Oh, no! ¡No pienso hacerle ningún daño!" Replicó el policía zarandeando al niño como para demostrar con hechos la suavidad de sus maneras "¡Vamos, buena pieza! ¡Te conozco muy bien, tunante! ¿Pero vas a sostenerte sobre tus patas, demonio?"

Andy, quien ya se encontraba en delicado estado de salud debido a la mala vida que llevaba desde hacía semanas y a la cual no estaba nada acostumbrado, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, pero se levantó con trabajo y fue arrastrado por el policía.

Les siguió el anciano, quien se colocó al lado del policía. Algunos curiosos quisieron prolongar por más tiempo la distracción, y siguieron al grupo durante algunos minutos.

Llegaron por fin al juzgado del distrito e hicieron entrar al ladronzuelo a un patio muy sucio que daba acceso a la sala de justicia. En el patio encontraron a un hombretón de descomunales patillas que llevaba en la mano un manojo de llaves.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo?" Preguntó con indiferencia al oficial.

"¡Nada! ¡Un raterillo!" Contestó el agente de policía.

"¿Es usted el robado, caballero?" Preguntó el de las llaves al anciano.

"Sí, soy yo" Respondió el interrogado "Pero no puedo asegurar que fuera este muchacho el que me quitó el pañuelo. Yo... quisiera que no se le tratase con rigor"

"Es preciso ver antes al señor magistrado" Replicó el hombretón "Dentro de medio minuto estará Su Señoría en disposición de oírnos. ¡Por aquí, tunante!" Estas últimas palabras eran una invitación dirigida a Andy para que entrase por una puerta.

Allí fue registrado el muchacho, y como nada le encontraran encima, los tres hombres se retiraron, ahí le dejaron solo y encerrado. El cuarto parecía un sótano sucio hasta lo inconcebible, sin duda porque, como era lunes, habían pasado en él la noche del domingo seis u ocho borrachos.

"Oh mamá, alguien ayúdeme" Sollozó Andy sujetando los barrotes y sintiéndose muy mareado, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo usual, casi blanco. "¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe de creer que fuera de casa la vida sería mejor? Ahora lo arruiné todo, como siempre y yo volveré a casa jamás" Pensaba el niño dando una patada a la reja y sentándose sobre un catre mugriento.

El niño se limpió con la manga la sangre seca que tenía alredecerró los ojos y recordó su fiesta de doce años, la cual tuvo lugar hacía cerca de dos meses, unos días de su huida.

"Extraño a mamá y a Han… papá, a mi hermanita, a tía Anna, tío Kristoff, a mis fastidiosas primas, a Liv, a mis amigos humanos y de nieve, a Oppker, a Frans, también a Kai, a Gerda, a mi tutor"

Pensaba Andy limpiándose el sudor de la frente mientras pasaba lista intentando distraer su mente de su triste situación y trataba de recordar tiempos mejores.

"Extraño mi lindo y soleado Arendelle, el chocolate, el festival de primavera, la recolección de hielo, en estos momentos deben estar madurando las fresas en los campos, y los demás niños deben estar corriendo con sus canastas para probar las primeras de la cosecha, y yo mientras me pudro en este asqueroso lugar" Y suspirando agregó "La primavera puede ser genial y todo, pero no se compara con lo divertido que es un día nevado, esa es definitivamente mi definición de diversión, haciendo muñecos de nieve y jugando guerra de nieve con mi hermanita. No entiendo por qué mis poderes no funcionan ¿Los habré perdido para siempre?"

Dijo para sí mismo revisando sus manos

"Seguramente mamá sabría qué hacer, pero no está, y quizá nunca vuelva a verla"

Pronto Andy sintió que la vista se le nublaba y comenzó a sentir algo de calor

"Creo que no me siento muy bien, pero no debo pensar en eso, piensa positivo, piensa positivo, no te rindas, vamos ¿Qué otras cosas hay que te hacen feliz? Piensa. Recuerdo también la forma en que la luz que se filtra por la ventana de la oficina real ilumina la cara de mamá, ciertamente es la mujer más bella del mundo, y la más buena, me pregunto por qué Hans habrá perdido su oportunidad y no se habrán casado, la pobrecita debe estar sufriendo mucho por tener un hijo tan torpe y malagradecido como yo. Tal vez nunca podré decirle cuanto la quiero y lo muy arrepentido que estoy de todo lo que hice y dije"

Limpiándose las lágrimas recordó a su mascota

"Me pregunto que habrá sido de Nipy, espero que el bedel del orfanato no lo haya envenenado, no, eso no sucederá sé que Birgit lo cuidará bien, lamento haberle fallado y haberla metido en este gran problema, ojalá ella tenga mejor suerte que yo y logre escapar y volver a casa. Quisiera poder hacer lo mismo echo de menos mi camita suave y mullida, y supongo que debo haber tocado fondo, porque incluso me hacen falta los castigos de mamá y la tarea de mi tutor. Lo peor de todo es ahora no puedo regresar, desearía que esto fuera una pesadilla y despertar en cualquier momento, sólo quiero ir a casa ¿Por qué nadie puede entenderlo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me crean quien soy o se conduelan de mí y me ayuden a volver? Jamás creí acabar de este modo, en la cárcel, como un delincuente ¿Por qué las cosas siempre me salen mal?"

Pensaba Andy pasando por su cabello platinado ambas manos con angustia

"Sí, definitivamente siento mi cuerpo menos frío, espero no haberme enfermado de algo grave" Pensó Andy tembloroso y adormilándose sentado sobre el catre.

Mientras, el anciano en la sala de espera, caminaba de un lado a otro pensativo.

"Algo advierto en la cara de ese muchacho que me interesa y conmueve. ¿Será inocente? Voy sospechando que sí" Pensó el caballero poniendo fin brusco a su paseo y clavando los ojos en el vacío "¿Dónde he visto yo antes una cara como la suya?"

Al cabo de breves instantes de inmovilidad, el caballero se retiró a un rincón del patio, donde evocó todas las caras que en su vida había tenido ocasión de ver

"Debo estar engañado" Dijo después de un rato de meditación profunda "Pero ese niño se parece demasiado a un buen amigo mío, un muchacho que conocí hace varios años, valiente, honorable y aventurero, era un buen hombre, aunque también era un poco temperamental y ambicioso, en ocasiones me daba también la impresión de ser un tanto malcriado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Fue alumno mío durante sus estudios en Londres, aunque después perdí contacto con él, pertenecía a la familia real de las islas del sur, tiempo después supe que se casó, pero él no tuvo hijos varones, tiene una niña"

Exhaló otro suspiro a causa de los buenos recuerdos que acababa de evocar y, como buen distraído que era, no tardó en concentrarse de nuevo en la lectura del libro.

Interrumpió su ocupación el de las llaves, quien, tocándole en un hombro, le suplicó que le siguiera. El buen anciano cerró el libro y momentos después se encontraba ante la imponente y famosa persona llamada el señor Fang, quien sería el juez en ese caso.

Era la sala de justicia una estancia cuyos muros tenían zócalos de madera que llegaban hasta la mitad de su altura. En el fondo estaba sentado, detrás de una mesa, el señor Fang, y a uno de los lados de la puerta había un banquillo de madera, en el cual estaba ya sentado Andy, temblando y con semblante enfermo miraba a su alrededor como esperando que alguien le reconociera y le devolviera a casa.

El señor Fang era de mediana edad, de mediana estatura, de espaldas más que medianamente anchas, de cuello rígido y largo y cabellos escasos. La expresión de sus facciones era dura y el color de su cara de un rojo subido.

El caballero anciano hizo una reverencia respetuosa y, adelantándose hasta la mesa, dijo:

"He aquí mi nombre y mis señas, caballero" Dijo el anciano colocando una tarjeta sobre la mesa.

Seguidamente retrocedió dos pasos e hizo otra reverencia tan profunda, como la anterior, y esperó a que le interrogasen. No ocurrió así, sin embargo. El señor Fang estaba de mal talante y de pésimo humor.

"¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó el juez.

Por toda contestación, el anciano extendió la mano hacia la tarjeta que poco antes dejara sobre la mesa.

"¡Guardias!" Exclamó el Juez, separando desdeñosamente la tarjeta "¿Quién es este sujeto?

"Mi nombre, caballero" Contestó el anciano con severo continente "Es Brownlow. Séame ahora permitido preguntar a mi vez cómo se llama el juez que, escudándose en la Ley, se permite dirigir insultos gratuitos e inmerecidos a una persona respetable"

"¿De qué se acusa a ese sujeto, guardia?" Preguntó el señor Fang molesto.

"No se le acusa de nada, señor" Replicó el guardia "Es él quien acusa a ese muchacho"

"Pero soy inocente, le digo que tiene que escucharme" Intervino Andy tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre el banco.

"¡Silencio! No puede hablar hasta que le toque la palabra"

"Tiene que escucharme, soy el príncipe de Arendelle y…"

"¡Silencio he dicho!" Dijo el juez dando un bastonazo al niño en la cabeza haciendo que se le saltaran las lágrimas "Respete a la autoridad, jamás oí semejante mentira, mira que decir que un mocoso zarrapastroso como tú pertenece a la realeza" Y dirigiéndose a los demás agregó "Y vaya que he oído a sinvergüenzas como este usar mil excusas y pretextos para justificar sus crímenes, pero creo que este niño de plano está idiota"

"En realidad señor" Dijo el escribano que tomaba nota de todo cuanto se decía. "El rey Guillermo si envió un reporte confirmando que el príncipe de Arendelle está perdido y que fue visto por última vez en Londres, y que si llegáramos a saber algo de su paradero entonces…"

"Sé exactamente lo que dijo el Rey, también leí el comunicado, ahora les pregunto a ustedes, ¿Realmente personas inteligentes como ustedes creen que este mocoso muerto de hambre sea quien dice ser? Sólo mírenlo, ¿Acaso les parece un príncipe a ustedes?"

"No, ciertamente no" Murmuraron entre sí algunos de los presentes.

"Bien, continuemos entonces" Dijo el juez y después volviéndose al anciano agregó "Acusa a ese muchacho, ¿eh? ¡Que preste juramento!"

La indignación del señor Brownlow había llegado a su colmo ante tantas majaderías hacia su persona; pero reflexionando que si se excedía, perjudicaría la suerte de Andy, se contuvo y prestó el juramento que se le exigía.

"Veamos ¿De qué acusa usted a ese muchacho? ¿Qué cargos puede formular contra él?"

"Estaba frente a un puesto de libros..."

"¡Silencio, señor mío!" Interrumpió el señor Fang "¡A ver!... ¡Guardia!... ¿Dónde está ese guardia? ¡Que preste juramento el guardia! ¿Qué ha ocurrido, guardia?"

El guardia refirió con humildad lo que había visto.

"¿Y los demás testigos?" Inquirió el juez.

"No hay ninguno, señor" Respondió el guardia.

Calló Fang por espacio de algunos minutos, y vuelto luego con arrogancia hacia el caballero anciano, dijo:

"¿Va usted a manifestar de una vez qué cargos presenta contra ese muchacho? Ha prestado usted juramento; tenga entendido que, si se niega ahora a presentar pruebas, le castigaré por faltar al respeto debido a la justicia"

No sin sufrir varias interrupciones y sin verse obligado a oír repetidos insultos, el señor Brownlow consiguió hacer historia de lo que le había pasado, haciendo observar que, llevado de la sorpresa del momento, echó a correr tras el chico porque vio que éste huía, y manifestando deseos de que, si el magistrado creía que aquél no era en realidad ladrón, y sí cómplice de ladrones, le tratase con toda la lenidad compatible con la justicia.

"Ha resultado herido" Terminó diciendo el anciano "Y me temo que se encuentre enfermo de cuidado"

"¡Oh, sí!" Exclamó Fang con sonrisa burlona "¡Desde luego! ¿Cómo no? ¡Ven acá, vagabundo miserable, que conmigo de nada sirven tretas! ¿Cómo te llamas?"

El niño se puso de pie y quiso contestar, pero la voz se cuajó en su garganta. Densa palidez cubrió su cara y comenzó a sentir que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

"¿Cómo te llamas, canalla empedernido?" Repitió Fang. "¡Guardia! ¿Cómo se llama ese mocoso?"

El guardia se acercó a Andy y repitió la pregunta; pero, como viera que el interrogado no se encontraba en disposición de poder contestar, y supiera por otra parte que su silencio centuplicaría la furia del magistrado, furia que se traduciría en aumento considerable en la severidad de la sentencia, echóse a adivinar, y contestó:

"Dice que se llama Tomás White, señor"

"¡Ah! ¿Es que no quiere hablar en voz alta? ¡Está muy bien... está muy bien! ¿Dónde vive?"

"Donde puede, señor" Respondió el funcionario, simulando que repetía la contestación dada en voz baja por el niño. Aunque el joven Andy se sentía tan mal y con fiebre que no tenía ya idea ni de donde estaba ni que estaba ocurriendo y sólo miraba a su alrededor con ojos vidriosos.

"¿Tiene padres?" Quiso saber el Sr. Fang.

En este punto estaba el interrogatorio, cuando Andy alzó la cabeza y con voz suplicante pidió un sorbo de agua.

"¡Tonterías y tretas que no valen conmigo!" Replicó el juez "¡Cuidadito con pretender engañarme!"

"¡Creo que en verdad está enfermo de cuidado, señor!" Intercedió el que tomó a su cargo contestar al interrogatorio.

"Y yo sé que está demasiado sano" Replicó Fang.

"Sosténgalo usted, guardia, va a caer desplomado" Terció el anciano.

"¡Atrás, guardia!" Rugió el juez "¡Qué se caiga, si ése es su gusto!"

Aprovechando el niño el permiso que se le concedía, cayó pesadamente en tierra y quedó desvanecido. Los funcionarios que había en la sala se miraron unos a otros, pero nadie osó acercarse al muchacho.

"Viendo estaba yo la comedia que preparaba" Observó Fang "Nadie le toque; él mismo se cansará pronto de estar así"

"¿Qué medios piensa adoptar Su Señoría para esclarecer el asunto?" Preguntó el escribano.

"Ninguno" Respondió el juez "Queda sentenciado a tres meses de trabajos forzados, como es natural ¡Despejen la sala!"

Abierta estaba ya la puerta de la sala de justicia y dos hombres se disponían a sacar al desmayado muchacho para encerrarlo en el calabozo, cuando penetró rápidamente en la estancia un hombre de bastante edad y de aspecto decente, aunque pobre, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza.

"¡Deténganse! ¡Deténganse! ¡No le saquen aún! ... ¡Por Dios vivo, un momento de paciencia!" gritó el recién llegado, jadeante y casi sin alientos.

"¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Sacadme a ese intruso a puntapiés! ¡Fuera!... ¡Despejen!" Aulló el señor Fang.

"¡Quiero hablar!" Replicó el desconocido "Es preciso que me oigan. Lo he visto todo... Soy el dueño del puesto de libros. Pido que se me tome juramento... pido, exijo que se oiga mi declaración. Señor Fang. Vuestra Señoría tiene el deber de oírme. Vuestra Señoría no puede negarse a recibir mis deposiciones"

"¡Que preste juramento ese sujeto!" Gruñó Fang con cara hosca "¿Qué es lo que usted tiene que decir?"

"Lo siguiente" Contestó el del traje negro "Vi correteando por la calle a tres niños, uno de los cuales era el prisionero, mientras este caballero estaba leyendo. El robo lo cometió uno de los tres, pero no el que ha caído en poder de la justicia. Lo vi todo, vi cómo sacaban el pañuelo, y vi que el hecho llenó de asombro y de estupefacción a ese infeliz que tienen preso"

A continuación, el librero procedió a contar la historia del robo de forma más ordenada con las circunstancias que en él concurrieron.

"¿Por qué no se presentó usted antes?" Preguntó Fang después de una pausa.

"Porque no podía dejar abandonado mi comercio" Replicó el librero "Cuantas personas hubieran podido reemplazarme, se unieron a los perseguidores del inocente. A nadie encontré hasta hace cinco minutos. No bien me fue posible, vine corriendo"

"¿El robado estaba leyendo?" Preguntó el juez después de otra pausa.

"Sí, señor; leía el libro mismo que ahora tiene en la mano" Respondió el comerciante.

"¡Ah! El libro que conserva en la mano, ¿eh? ¿Lo ha pagado?" Preguntó el juez indignado.

"No, señor" Contestó el librero humildemente.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado!" Terció el caballero con ingenuidad y un tanto avergonzado.

"¡Insensible necesita ser usted, señor mío, para atreverse a formular acusaciones contra ese pobre niño!" Exclamó el señor Fang, haciendo cómicos esfuerzos para aparentar sentimientos humanitarios "Entiendo que se ha apoderado de ese libro por medios feos y reprobables. Dé usted gracias a que el librero renuncia al derecho que le asiste de perseguirle criminalmente... Sea para usted lección saludable lo que acaba de suceder si no quiere que la ley descargue su espada contra usted. El niño queda absuelto... ¡Despejen inmediatamente!"

"¡Me dará usted satisfacciones!" Bramó el anciano, dando rienda suelta a la cólera comprimida durante todo el interrogatorio "¡Exijo... usted no va a...!"

"¡Despejen!" Repitió el juez ignorando sus comentarios "¿Oyen ustedes, guardias? ¡Despejen inmediatamente!"

La orden fue obedecida. Bien a su pesar hubo de salir de la sala el señor Brownlow, con el libro en una mano y el bastón en la otra, aunque ni por un momento dejó de lanzar frases de reto. Su furia se disipó no bien llegó al patio.

El desventurado Andy yacía aún boca arriba sobre las losas, desabrochada la camisa y chorreando agua que acababan de verter sobre su cabeza. Mortal palidez invadía su cara, y todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

"¡Pobre niño... pobrecillo!" Exclamó el señor Brownlow, inclinándose sobre él "¡Llamen un coche, por favor!"

No tardó en llegar un carruaje en cuyo interior acondicionó el anciano al niño, sentándose a continuación a su lado.

"¿Me permite que le acompañe?" Preguntó el librero acercándose.

"¡Perdóneme, mi querido amigo, perdóneme!" Contestó el anciano "¡Ya le había olvidado otra vez! ¡Dios mío!... ¡Aún conservo este desgraciado libro! ¡Entre usted, entre usted! ¡Pobre niño!... ¡No podemos perder tiempo!

El librero tomó asiento en el coche, y éste emprendió seguidamente la marcha. Descendió el coche por Monte Alegre y subió por la calle Exmouth, siguiendo casi la misma ruta que siguiera Andy hacia unos días cuando hizo su entrada en Londres en compañía del Truhán, y torciendo al llegar al Ángel, en Islington.

De vuelta en Arendelle, Elsa continuaba con su trabajo como reina, aunque sus deberes la distraían, no podía evitar pensar constantemente en Andy, se preguntaba si estaría bien, si habría comido, si estaría herido o enfermo, si lo tratarían bien, si algún día volvería a verlo, justo en esto pensaba cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Pabbie.

"Siento interrumpirla Majestad, pero algo terrible ha sucedido"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien Andy?"

"Lamento decirle que es lo opuesto, detecto que el niño se encuentra delicado de salud e incluso podría morir"

"¿Qué? ¿Y no pueden hacer nada al respecto?"

"No Majestad, en verdad lo siento"

La reina repentinamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿A dónde va?" Preguntó el sabio troll.

"A buscar a mi hijo, ya me cansé de estar aquí sin ayudar en su búsqueda, tengo que encontrarlo, ustedes dos pueden volver al valle de las rocas, el clan los necesita"

"Yo iré con usted, podría ayudarle a encontrar al chico y decirle si su estado de salud mejora" Dijo Oppker.

"Bien, no hay tiempo que perder"

Y diciendo esto la reina salió de la oficina y se preparó para el viaje, empacó y dejó a cargo del reino al hombre más experimentado de los miembros del consejo.

En Londres, el carruaje en el cual viajaba Andy, vino a detenerse frente a una hermosa casa, situada en una calle tranquila y retirada, no lejos de Pentonville, rodeada de lujosas casas y verdes colinas.

Sin pérdida de momento fue preparada una cama en la que acostaron al niño, a quien el señor Brownlow hizo objeto de su paternal solicitud y de los cuidados y atenciones más tiernos.

Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, un mensajero corría veloz por los pasillos del palacio de Buckingham.

"¡Reina Astrid! ¡Joven Olaf! ¡Lo hemos localizado!"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Sí, majestad"

"¡Genial!" Exclamaron Birgit y el muñeco de nieve brincando de gusto.

"Vengo del centro" Continuó el hombre recobrando el aliento "Interrogué a varios transeúntes, hubo un alboroto en las calles, al parecer un robo, un niño que coincide con la descripción fue arrestado como principal sospechoso"

"¿Un robo?" Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

"Oh-oh, yo creo que Elsa estará muy decepcionada de que su hijo sea un ladrón" Dijo Olaf.

"Estoy segura de que hay una explicación detrás de todo esto" Aseguró la reina "Tal vez tenía hambre y necesitaba dinero, bien, no perdamos tiempo, llévame al lugar"

"En seguida Majestad" Respondió el hombre saliendo a toda prisa y preparando un carruaje.

"Voy con usted" Dijo Birgit levantándose del sillón donde se entretenía leyendo un libro.

"No, tú aun estás en recuperación" Respondió la mujer.

"Pero quiero ir" Insistió la niña.

"No te preocupes, yo iré por Andy, tú debes estar en reposo o si no podrías tener una recaída, no tardaré. Lo traeré de vuelta, vamos Olaf"

"Oh sí, vamos a recuperar a Andy" Exclamó el muñequito corriendo a su lado.

"Suerte" Susurró la niña mientras salían del salón presurosos.

La reina salió presurosa y subió a un carruaje, alejándose a toda velocidad por los caminos. Birgit observaba por la ventana.

"¿Oíste eso Nipy? Pronto tu dueño estará de nuevo con nosotros ¿No es maravilloso?" Dijo la niña sacando a la ratita de su jaula y el animalito saltó sobre su hombro, y haciéndola que se estremeciera ya que aún le tenía cierto asco, así que bajó al animalito de su hombro y lo colocó en el sillón

"Tú lo que quieres es que Andy esté de regreso porque te gusta ¿Oh no?" Dijo la niña haciendo hablar a Nipy con una voz aguda

"Claro que no ¿Por qué nadie me cree que sólo somos amigos y nada más?" Respondió con su voz normal

"No finjas todos sabemos que ese niño te trae loquita" Insistió con la voz de Nipy

"Figuraciones tuyas solamente, te aseguro que nosotros sólo…Un momento ¿Estoy discutiendo con una rata? Creo que el síndrome Andy es contagioso, o debió ser la falta de comida en el orfanato, ya no pienso con claridad, creo que me vendrá bien un paseo, vamos Nipy quiero conocer el lugar"

Y diciendo esto, la niña colocó a Nipy en su jaulita portátil y salieron del salón

"Este castillo es muy bello, es un tanto diferente al Castillo de Arendelle, ya sé que yo vivo en un palacio también, pero, es diferente, yo pertenezco a la servidumbre, pero debe ser genial ser una princesa" Agregó la niña hablando con Nipy mientras ambos caminaban por el palacio hacia el salón de baile. "Los bailes aquí deben ser divinos y muy románticos ¿Te imaginas? Bailar con un gallardo príncipe en una baile lujoso y lleno de personas muy importantes y educadas ¿No sería genial pertenecer a la realeza?"

Y diciendo esto, la niña comenzó a bailar una melodía imaginaria con un compañero imaginario.

"Buenas noticias, la reina Astrid encontró una pista sobre Andy y… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Victoria sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían.

"Oh…bien…yo sólo….estaba explorando el lugar y cuidando a Nipy"

"Bien, venía a decirte que la comida está servida" Agregó la princesa fingiendo que le creía.

"Oh gracias, iré en seguida y gracias por cierto por ayudarnos a buscar a Andy y por hospedarme y atenderme"

"No es nada, es lo menos que podemos hacer ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Ya me siento mucho mejor"

"Me alegra oírlo"

"Es un hermoso castillo el que tienes"

"Gracias"

"Yo nunca había salido fuera de Arendelle, bueno, una vez cuando tenía cinco años fui a Corona en Alemania y a Baybiron"

"Me da gusto que por fin te des la oportunidad"

"Andy en cambio, conoce muchos lugares, constantemente está viajando, él sabe mucho sobre acampar, y escalar, incluso sabe conducir un trineo y algunas cosas sobre barcos"

"Lo sé, Andy es un niño sorprendente y un muy buen chico, espero que lo encontremos pronto"

"Yo sé que lo haremos, algo me lo dice"

"Ojalá sea así. Entonces tú y Andy se conocen de toda la vida"

"Casi, nos conocimos cuando teníamos cuatro años, Andy se había perdido y…"

"¿Se había perdido? O sea que esto no es nuevo para él"

"Pues en cierto modo lo es" Dijo la menor de las chicas mientras se sentaban a la mesa y comenzaban a comer "Sólo que en aquella ocasión estuvo perdido sólo unas horas, mamá y yo lo ayudamos a volver al palacio y la reina Elsa nos invitó a trabajar en el castillo y vivir ahí, Andy y yo somos mejores amigos desde entonces y hemos vivido muchas aventuras"

"Sí, Andy me ha contado algunas cosas"

"Aunque también nos han sucedido algunos eventos desafortunados, en una ocasión cuando teníamos ocho años, yo caí en el hielo delgado y estuve a punto de morirme, Andy se asustó tanto, creyó que había sido culpa suya y de sus poderes, afortunadamente todo salió bien y más tarde le expliqué que todo fue sólo un accidente ocasionado por la naturaleza"

"En ocasiones debe ser un terrible privilegio tener poderes mágicos"

"Eso parece, algunas veces Andy tiene miedo de lastimar a los demás o es duramente criticado por su magia"

"Sí, también me contó al respecto. Oye y ¿Es cierto que el príncipe Hans es el papá de Andy?"

"Sí, es cierto, nunca se lo habían dicho, por eso se molestó, se sintió muy traicionado de que le ocultaran la verdad toda su vida y huyó"

"Cielos"

"La verdad la noticia me sorprendió"

"Al igual que a mí, de hecho es el gran chisme en todos los reinos"

"Pobre de la reina Elsa siempre la están criticando las personas ignorantes, y ella es muy buena gente"

"Lo sé, y para colmo Andy se escapa"

"Sí, llevamos fuera de casa casi dos meses, no te imaginas por lo que hemos pasado"

"No me lo imagino, pero tal vez si tú me ayudarás, tendría una idea"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"De que como futura reina debo saber la problemática del reino, casi toda la información llega muy distorsionada, hay mucha gente corrupta que trata de engañar a mi tío, entonces nada como la opinión de alguien que vivió eso en carne propia"

"Bien, pues supongo que uno de los más graves problemas es que contratan niños en las fábricas, Andy estuvo trabando en una fábrica de vino, ahí todo era muy pesado, eran jornadas muy largas, mal pagado y muy peligroso. Luego el orfanato, ahí literalmente matan a los niños de hambre, al parecer los altos mandos se quedan con el dinero que el estado les asigna para la manutención de los pobres huérfanos"

La princesa y la niña continuaron por largo rato su conversación sobre las fallas del sistema, la mayor tomó nota para contarle a su tío de todo cuanto oía y que los culpables recibieran su justo castigo.

Mientras, la reina Astrid llegaba a la delegación de policía, donde el empleado de palacio hizo algunas preguntas a los testigos del juicio y contó el pésimo trato que había recibido el pobre niño al ingresar al lugar y que coincidía con el retrato de Andy que traían.

"Ahora van a saber quién soy" Gruñó la mujer entrando en el edificio.

Al verla entrar, sin saber quién era, el juez continuó con su actitud soberbia y déspota.

"Lo siento, pero sea cual sea su problema, no es asunto mío, mi jornada ha terminado"

"¿Es esta la forma en que trata a los ciudadanos?" Replicó la mujer.

"Como los trate o no a esos miserables, es asunto mío, ahora discúlpeme, yo me voy a comer"

"Ningún se va a comer, usted se sienta y me escucha"

"¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Guardias! ¿Quién es esta mujer?"

"No lo sé Excelencia" Respondió nervioso uno de los interrogados.

"Soy la reina Astrid de Baybiron" respondió la mujer mostrando su sortija real, inconfundible símbolo de su rango "Invitada personal del Rey Guillermo"

"Oh Majestad, no tenía el placer de conocerla, por favor tome asiento" dijo el juez cambiando totalmente de actitud.

"Deje sus hipócritas modales para quien se los crea" Respondió la reina.

"Gulp, ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?"

"Estoy buscando al niño que fue arrestado el día de hoy y tratado con una inhumanidad que no creí posible"

"Le aseguro que la gente por hablar inventa cosas, el niño recibió un trato más digno del que merecía un pillo como él"

"Sí, ya me han contado de sus cuidados para con un pobre niño desvalido"

"El niño fue absuelto, resultó que el ladrón era otro chico"

"¿Y dónde está el acusado?"

"No lo sé, ordené despejar la sala y me olvidé del asunto"

"Se lo llevó un anciano caballero" Opinó otro de los presentes.

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, el hombre que en un principio lo acusó de robarle, se conmovió de su situación, durante todo el juicio trató de protegerlo y al final se lo llevó a su casa"

"¿Y quién era ese hombre?"

"Su nombre de pila nunca lo dijo, sólo sabemos su apellido, era Brownlow"

"¿Y saben dónde vive?"

"No" Respondieron varios de los presentes "Al parecer no era de por aquí"

"Esto no puede ser, cada que estoy a punto de encontrarlo, se desvanece"

"Pero sería todo un placer apoyarla en su búsqueda majestad" le dice el juez nuevamente con el único interés de quedar bien con ella y no perder su rango

"No gracias, no necesito perros de rastreo para este trabajo. Pero algo si le digo, sus superiores se van a enterar de su falta de escrúpulos y le va a ir mal, mal, mal"

"Mi reina, no tome una decisión tan precipitadamente, le aseguro que todo esto tiene una solución pacífica"

"¿Sabe qué? No me quite mi tiempo, tengo un niño que encontrar y tratar con lame suelas es lo último que necesito"

"¿Lame suelas yo? No majestad, yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar"

"Pues no necesito su ayuda, pero le aseguro que esto no será lo último que sepa de mí, contemple todo lo que lo rodea, porque su mundo está a punto de cambiar"

Y diciendo esto la reina se alejó junto con su compañero de nieve.

"Vaya, eso sí que fue ponerlos en su lugar, yo me quito el sombrero, no es que tenga uno, pero he oído que así se dice" le dice Olaf

"Esto fue una victoria vacía, aun no encontramos a ese pobre chico"

Decepcionada la reina salió del edificio público y subió al carruaje, enfilando de nuevo hacia el palacio.

"Pero victoria en fin y ahora por lo menos, ya tenemos una idea de dónde está Andy"

"Bien dicho"

Al llegar informó a Elsa de las nuevas noticias.

"Al menos tengo la esperanza de que ese caballero, sea quien sea, trate bien a Andy y lo ayude a volver a casa" Dijo la reina de las nieves.

"También yo, todos lo describieron como un hombre decente y bondadoso, pero nadie sabía dónde vivía, al parecer no era de por ahí, todos con los que he hablado aseguran, e incluso Birgit lo confirmó, que el niño no tenía poderes, usted sabe más de esto que yo ¿Hay alguna forma de que ustedes pierdan sus poderes? ¿Alguna enfermedad o algo?"

"No entiendo por qué, yo nunca los he perdido, nunca, sólo se pueden bloquear un poco con guantes o algo similar, quizás realmente los ha perdido, tal vez por fin podrá tener una vida normal, quizás esto sea para bien, ya lo averiguaré a su debido tiempo, voy camino a Londres, nos veremos en unos días"

"Aquí la espero entonces"

En Italia las malas noticias estaban lejos de ser conocidas, al pensar que Andy seria encontrado pronto en Inglaterra, toda la atención de Liv se centró en la fiesta de su hija, la cual sería para esa misma noche.

"Todo está listo" le decía su amiga "Lo único que queda es mantener a la niña lo más lejos posible para que los invitados puedan llegar"

"Si, yo me ocupare de eso"

"Sé que no conocerán a nadie querida, pero créeme, todos son gente de la alta sociedad, con muy buenas familias"

"Lo único que importa es que mi hija se distraiga de todo este drama"

"Llévala a un lugar apartado en el campo, donde pueda cortar flores"

"Muy bien, así lo haré"

Madre e hija se alejaron lo más que pudieron de la casa, la niña estuvo cortando flores y juntándolas en una canasta, entonces su mamá con ellas le hizo una corona de flores.

"Te ves muy linda mi niña"

"Parezco una princesa del bosque"

"Así es"

"Estoy muy feliz porque ya pronto volveremos a casa y ahí estarán Andy y mi papá"

"Si cariño, eso es muy bueno en verdad"

Pasado un rato la niña se entretenía corriendo por el amplio campo y rodando por las bajaditas, mientras su madre leía un libro a la sombra de un árbol. Pero en eso, la pequeña se quedó quieta y cerro los como si percibiera algo.

"Hijita" dice su madre acercándose a ella extrañada "¿Qué tienes?"

"Siento algo extraño, algo que nunca antes sentí"

"Seguro te mareaste por andar rodando"

"No, Andy está en apuros, nos necesita"

"¿Andy? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

"Yo sólo lo sé, algo me lo dice, tenemos que ayudarlo"

"Cálmate muñequita, te aseguro que todo es tu imaginación"

"En serio que algo me dice que está en peligro, quizás sean los lazos de los que me hablaste ¿no crees? Como es mi hermano"

"Si, pero los lazos no nos hacen sentir este tipo de cosas"

"¿Entonces por qué me siento así?"

"Es que estas angustiada, nerviosa, puede que sea por eso"

"¿Y si le hablamos a mi abuelita? ¿O a alguien para saber si ya lo encontraron?"

"Recuerda que este asunto de la magia es incomprensible por algunos y puede que este no sea el mejor momento para comunicarnos con ellos ¿Qué tal si asustamos a alguien?"

"¿En la noche está bien?"

"Si, te prometo que preguntaremos por él en la noche, pero por ahora ¿Por qué no seguimos disfrutando de este paisaje? Mira, por allá hay unas vaquitas"

"Pero que lindas"

Por su joven edad la niña se distrae fácilmente, pero su mamá se queda muy pensativa.

Mientras a bordo del barco de la reina de las nieves.

"¿Estás pensando en Andy?" Dijo Oppker acercándose a Elsa quien paseaba por la cubierta.

"No pienso en otra cosa desde que se fue, ojalá pudiera encontrarlo"

"Tú lo conoces bien, si fueras Andy ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Qué se te ocurriría?"

"Yo probablemente ya estaría muerta. Pero no Andy, no, Andy es mucho más fuerte y valiente que yo. Yo sé que está bien, debe estar bien, pero está solo en esa enorme ciudad y no creo que lo merezca, él merece estar en su casa, con su familia"

Justo en ese momento suena su comunicador, el cual muestra a su amiga Liv, quien preocupada por la reacción que tuvo su hija decidió investigar un poco más al respecto.

"Elsa ¿Por qué estás en un barco? ¿A dónde te diriges?"

"Me voy a Inglaterra para ayudar con la búsqueda de Andy"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Porque me dijeron los trolls que Andy corre un peligro terrible y yo debo ir a ayudarlo"

"Lo mismo dijo Helena"

"¿Qué quiere ir a ayudarlo?"

"No, que Andy está en peligro, ella simplemente lo presintió, como si alguna fuerza se lo estuviera diciendo ¿no es de lo más extraño?"

"Extraño no, interesante" interrumpió Oppker quien iba escondido para que los marineros no lo vieran "Dime ¿alguna vez tu hija estuvo en contacto con una fuerza de magia de la que hubiera podido adquirir su poder?"

"Pues que yo sepa sólo con Andy y Elsa"

"¿Estás segura? Piensa bien, recuerda que esto es importante"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando ella iba a nacer, yo me enfermé, pero una pócima mágica nos salvó a las dos, en ese momento no le di demasiada importancia, pero ¿crees que eso haya tenido algo que ver?"

"Muy probablemente, las plantas curativas mezcladas con la magia pueden ser muy poderosas y la mayoría de las veces esa magia la absorben los bebés, volviéndose sensibles a la magia, como en el caso de la Princesa Rapunzell"

"¿Y eso es malo?"

"¿Malo? En absoluto, tu hija puede llegar a convertirse en una gran hechicera, todo depende de la magia que tenga en su interior"

"¿Mi hija una bruja?"

"Hechicera ¿Qué no estás poniendo atención?"

"Lo siento, es que no me esperaba eso, yo no tenía idea de que mi niña es mágica"

"Pues al parecer lo es y te aseguro que son muy afortunados, puede ser que incluso llegue a tener un roll muy importante en el destino del mundo"

"Creo que sólo me confundes, por favor déjame asimilar esto bien y luego hablamos más lentamente sobre este asunto"

"Como quieras, pero no te lo tomes así, ser mágico es genial y si no me crees pregúntale a tu amiga"

"Prefiero no hablar de eso" le responde Elsa

"Oh vamos" insiste Oppker "Apuesto a que te gustan mucho tus poderes"

"En ocasiones sí"

"¿Sólo en ocasiones? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" pregunta el troll muy extrañado

"Te podría dar una larguísima lista" continúa la reina

"Pero ser mágico es lo mejor que puede existir, es decir ¿Quién quiere ser como los demás? Miserables y deshonestos"

"No todos somos así" le responde Liv

"Si, sólo un pequeñísimo porcentaje se salvan de ese calificativo" agrega el troll

"Si bien la magia es maravillosa, también puede ser algo muy peligroso, lo sé yo que estuve 13 años encerrada debido a mis poderes"

"No quiero que mi hija sufra por su magia como sufriste tú, como ha sufrido Andy" dice Liv entristecida

"Todo depende de cómo se lleven las cosas, nada está escrito aún" le explica el troll.

"Bueno, el barco está listo, te veo luego Liv" le dice la reina

"Suerte en tu viaje y que encuentres a Andy sano y salvo"

"Eso esperamos todos"

Cortan la comunicación y cada una vuelve a sus tareas, Liv apenas puede creer la noticia que le dieron, su hija es mágica.

"Mami, ya tengo hambre" le dice Helena mientras se acerca "¿Volvemos a la casa para merendar?"

"¿Qué tal si mejor hacemos un día de campo? Mira, me traje un delicioso pastel de fresas"

"Mmmm se ve delicioso"

"Y sabe igual de como se ve"

Las dos se sientan sobre una frazada y pronto la princesa reparte el pastel entre las dos, sin dejar de pensar en su conversación que tuvo con el troll.

"Hija ¿alguna vez te has sentido extraña?"

"Casi todo el tiempo, pero eso me gusta, porque ser normal es muy aburrido"

"¿De veras lo piensas?"

"Si, todo el mundo suele ser normal y sólo unos pocos somos diferentes, lo que significa que soy única"

"Pues me alegra que lo tomes así, porque puede que seas más extraña de lo que siquiera te imaginas"

Acabando la merienda, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y aparecieron las estrellas, lo cual le dio a la princesa la señal de que debían de volver a la casa para la fiesta.

"Es hora de volver"

"¿Y mañana nos iremos a Inglaterra?"

"No, volvemos a Arendelle"

"Pero Andy está en peligro, no podemos dejarlo solo"

"No está solo, tu abuelita ya está muy cerca de encontrarlo y van a ayudarla su mamá y su papá"

"¿Dijiste su papá?"

"Así es"

"¿Y quién es su papá?"

"Su papá es tu papá"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, por eso es que es tu hermano"

"Genial, compartimos el mismo papá"

"Si, ahora, Gina y yo tenemos una gran sorpresa para ti"

"¿Es un perrito?"

"No, pero estoy segura de que igual te gustará mucho"

Ambas cruzan la puerta y la niña queda maravillada con la sorpresa, el lugar está lleno de globos, hay muchos invitados y un enorme pastel al centro del lugar, además de un delicioso olor a queso.

"Pero ¿Qué es esto?"

"Es una fiesta por tu cumpleaños mi amor"

"Felicidades princesita" le dice la anfitriona recibiéndola con un abrazo

"¿Cómo supo que era mi cumpleaños?"

"Me lo dijo un pajarito"

"No sabía que usted también tenía poderes"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Puede hablar con los animales, eso debe ser genialsísimo"

"Helena, Gina sólo uso una expresión que quiere decir que alguien le dijo en secreto, no que realmente habla con los pájaros"

"Lástima, me hubiera gustado conocer a alguien más con poderes"

"Así es mi hija, siempre está bromeando" le explica Liv un tanto apenada por la manera tan normal en que su niña reacciona ante la posible magia

"Pues espero que ese buen humor le dure toda la noche"

La fiesta es muy hermosa, justo lo que la niña necesitaba para esos días tan difíciles, las princesas prueban por primera vez en sus vidas la pizza y casi al concluir la fiesta, traen un delicioso pastel.

"Pide un deseo muñequita" le dice su mamá

"Deseo que Andy aparezca pronto"

A todos los presentes se les hizo un deseo muy tierno, aun cuando la inmensa mayoría no sabia ni de quién estaba hablando.

De vuelta en Inglaterra, largos días permaneció Andy insensible a las atenciones y desvelos de sus nuevos amigos, el señor Brownlow y su ama de llaves, la señora Soweberry.

Varias veces salió el sol y varias veces se hundió por poniente después de visitar al desgraciado niño con sus rayos, sin que éste pudiera abandonar el lecho del dolor, en el que le retenía y devoraba una fiebre que gradualmente minaba su organismo y padeciendo terribles alucinaciones.

"_Ja ja ja ja"_ Decía una risotada maligna _"¿Piensas que me derrotaste? Piensa de nuevo. Sólo estoy esperando el momento oportuno para mostrarme y destruir a tu preciosa familia justo frente a tus ojos" Dijo Aksel, quien al parecer ahora era una especie de ser oscuro con ojos rojos y vestiduras negras._

"_No te tengo miedo y no dejaré que los lastimes"_

"_Ni siquiera puedes cuidarte a ti mismo, mírate"_

"_Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz"_

"_Claro que lo sé, eres peligroso e inestable, un monstruo que no puede controlarse" Y diciendo esto, Aksel se desvanecía._

_Después oía la voz de Hans pero malvada._

"_Aksel tiene razón, eres un engendro Andy, por eso no te reconocí como hijo mío ¿Quién querría tener por hijo a un monstruo como tú? Jajajajaja"_

"_No, eso es mentira, el monstruo eres tú por abandonarme y yo que creí que eras mi amigo"_

_Andy sólo daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la cama mientras aparecía frente a él el Canciller._

"_Algún día ibas a descubrirlo, ya que eres muy listo"_ _Decía repitiendo su conversación que habían tenido poco antes de que él huyera "Siento decírselo, pero su madre fue tan culpable como su padre, ella debió esperar a casarse como hacen las personas, debió ser más sensata, pensar las cosas, pensar en las consecuencias, resistirse a los deseos carnales, una reina debe dar el ejemplo a sus súbditos"_

_También recordó sus terribles noche durmiendo entre ataúdes._

_"Tu cama está debajo del mostrador" Dijo la señora Soweberry "Supongo que no te importará dormir entre los féretros. Claro que lo mismo da que te importe que no, pues no puedes dormir en otro sitio"_

_El desventurado niño se acostaba en el sitio indicado cuando de pronto, la cama tomaba forma de ataúd y comenzaba a cerrarse._

"_No, no, por favor no, estoy vivo, no he muerto" Gritaba desesperado tratando de abrirlo, pero pese a todos sus esfuerzos, éste se cerraba de golpe. "¡Nooooo!"_

Débil, desencajado, pálido y flaco despertó Andy al fin de aquel sueño penoso y prolongado, e incorporándose trabajosamente y apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo tembloroso, miró con ansiedad alrededor.

"¿Qué habitación es ésta?" Preguntó el niño "¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estoy? No es aquí donde solía dormir. Pronunció estas palabras con voz muy débil, casi ininteligible, no obstante lo cual fueron oídas al momento, pues alguien corrió la cortina y en el acto se dejó ver una mujer de rostro dulce y expresión afable.

"Tranquilo hijo mío" Dijo la anciana con voz dulce.

"¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó el niño con los ojos entrecerrados y lleno de sudor. "Mamá perdóname"

"No soy tu madre, querido, pero es preciso que no te muevas, si quieres ponerte bueno. Has estado enfermo, muy enfermo, hijo mío, estás delicado y hay que evitar las recaídas"

"Antes de morirme quisiera al menos ver a mamá una última vez"

"Oh no pienses en cosas tristes, querido, ya verás que pronto estarás como nuevo"

"Al menos dígale a mamá que lo siento ¿Lo hará?"

"Claro que sí cariño, pero no te alteres, tú acuéstate otra vez, y quietecito, que así lo ha dispuesto el médico"

Uniendo la acción a la palabra, la buena señora colocó la cabeza de Andy sobre la almohada.

Calló Andy y permaneció quietecito, tanto porque anhelaba obedecer a aquella amable señora, cuanto porque las pocas palabras que acababa de pronunciar habían agotado sus fuerzas. No tardó en conciliar un sueño tranquilo y reparador, del cual vino a despertarle la luz de una bujía que de repente aproximaron al lecho.

El niño abrió los ojos, y éstos tropezaron con la respetable figura de un caballero que, inclinado sobre él y fijos los ojos sobre un reloj enorme de oro, que en la mano tenía, le tomaba el pulso y declaraba que el enfermo estaba mucho mejor.

"Te encuentras muchísimo mejor ¿No es verdad, querido?" Preguntó el médico.

"Sí, señor; muchas gracias" Respondió Andy.

"Seguro estaba yo de que mejorabas ¿Tendrás apetito, verdad?"

"No, señor"

"De seguro que tienes sueño, ¿no es cierto, amiguito?"

"No, señor"

"¡Desde luego!" Contestó el médico "No tienes sueño, y así debe ser ¿A que tampoco tienes sed?"

"Sí, señor. Sed tengo mucha"

"Lo que yo esperaba, señora Bedwin" Dijo el médico retirándose un poco del lecho del enfermo y hablando con la anciana. "Es muy natural que sienta sed. Dele un poquito de té con una tostada, pero sin manteca. No le arrope demasiado, pero cuide al propio tiempo de que no se enfríe mucho... ¿Lo hará así?"

Inclinóse la anciana en señal de asentimiento, y el doctor, después de probar una tisana fría y de manifestar que le parecía bien, salió presuroso como quien tiene mil enfermos a quienes atender.

Andy se durmió de nuevo, siendo casi medianoche cuando despertó. La semioscuridad y el silencio que en la estancia reinaban no podían ser más solemnes. Invitaban a la meditación y terminaron por impresionar profundamente a Andy, quien creyó que la muerte inexorable, después de haber rondado su lecho durante varios días y otras tantas noches, podía volver más terrible, más espantosa.

Estas reflexiones le llenaron de pavor, que creyó disipar hundiendo la cara en la almohada y elevando al cielo ferviente oración. Pero más tarde comenzó a sentir gradualmente ese sueño tranquilo que sólo recientes enfermedades pueden proporcionar.

"Pobrecillo" decía el ama de llaves hablando en privado con el Sr. Brownlow "Se nota que le batalló muchísimo en las calles"

"Me imagino lo que debe haber sufrido esa creatura"

"Pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué lo recogió? ¿Acaso va a adoptarlo?"

"Aún no lo sé, pero es sólo que ese niño es muy parecido a un joven amigo que se estuvo hospedando en esta casa hace ya muchos años"

"¿Quién?"

"El príncipe Hans, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Oh si, ese pelirrojo pecoso, hijo del buen Rey Klaus"

"Así es, ¿no te parece que es su vivo retrato, sólo que de cabello claro?"

"Pues ahora que lo dice, si se parecen bastante"

"Supe que el muchacho se casó, pero el tiempo no concuerda con la edad de este chico"

"Qué raro ¿será algún hijo no reconocido que tuvo antes de casarse?"

"Muy probablemente"

"Pero parecía buen muchacho, un caballero decente, nunca pensé que fuera a salir con algo como eso"

"Pero ya conoces las tentaciones de este mundo, además, aprovechando que sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados, algunos sus hermanos mayores lo presionaban muchísimo, recuerdo que no quería regresar con ellos"

"Oh sí, lo trataban muy mal"

"Seguramente ellos tuvieron algo que ver en todo esto"

"Quizás, pero el único perjudicado va a ser este niño"

"Si, eso es lo malo. Lo último que supe de Hans es que estaba viviendo en Baybiron con su familia política, así que le enviaré una carta para preguntarle e informarle que su hijo está bajo mi cuidado"

"Pero espere amo, está sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas ¿Qué tal si el niño ni es suyo y sólo es una gran coincidencia?"

"Tienes razón, lo mejor será hablar con él primero tan pronto se recupere del todo"

Era muy entrado el día cuando Andy abrió los ojos. Al despertar, invadióle una sensación de bienestar inefable. Había pasado la crisis; volvía a pertenecer al mundo de los vivos.

De vuelta en Porto Corsa, por varios días con sus noches, Helena estuvo muy angustiada, siempre quería salir a toda prisa a buscar a su hermano que la necesitaba. Pero así como mágicamente capto su malestar, también captó su recuperación, precisamente la mañana en que volverían a casa.

"Mami, Andy ya no corre peligro, puedo sentir que él esta muy bien ahora"

"Me alegra oírlo mi amor, en serio, me tenias muy preocupada con todo eso"

"Yo también lo estaba, sentía que Andy no podía más, pero ahora siento que ya no corre peligro"

"Pues que alivio"

"Y ahora que ya esta bien, papá y mi abuelita podrán encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta a casa"

"Si, es lo más seguro"

"Entonces démonos prisa en volver, ya quiero verlo"

Ambas empiezan a empacar y se despiden de su anfitriona y momentos después ya están de vuelta en el barco que las trajo.

Tres días después de haber mejorado, Andy pudo abandonar el lecho y permanecer algunas horas sentado en un sillón bien guarnecido de almohadas, y como su debilidad excesiva no le consintiera andar, la buena señora Bedwin dispuso que le bajasen a su misma habitación, donde le sentó junto a la chimenea.

A su lado tomó aquélla asiento, y fue tal su alegría al ver al enfermo fuera de peligro, que comenzó a llorar, sin ser dueña de sí misma.

"No hagas caso de mi llanto, hijo mío, que el llanto es para mí un desahogo necesario ¡Mira! Ya estoy bien. Ya me tienes tranquila"

"Es usted muy buena conmigo señora" Contestó Andy.

"No hables de eso, querido, que no vale la pena. Vas a tomar ahora una tacita de caldo, que es ya hora de dar a tu cuerpo un refrigerio. Dice el médico que probablemente vendrá esta mañana el señor Brownlow a hacerte una visita, y es necesario que te encuentre bien, pues cuanto mejor sea tu aspecto, mayor será su alegría"

Mientras hablaba, la anciana calentaba una cacerolita llena de un caldo tan substancioso, echó sal al caldo, cortó en pedacitos el pan tostado y los puso en la taza, haciendo todas las operaciones con la solemnidad y delicadeza que aquéllas merecían. El niño por su parte parecía desconcertado, pues no parecía recordar exactamente quién era el señor Brownlow.

"¿Podría decirme que día es hoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve enfermo?"

"Veamos, hoy es 30 de Junio, y estuviste enfermo casi dos semanas"

"¿Fue tan poco? A mí me pareció que pasaban meses"

"Era por la enfermedad, te sentías tan mal que el tiempo te parecía lento"

"¿Así que 30 de Junio? ¡Oh no!"

"¿Qué sucede querido?"

"Me perdí el cumpleaños de mi hermanita, iba a ser nuestro primer cumpleaños como hermanos oficiales y no estuve ahí para ella"

La mujer pareció un tanto desconcertada con esas palabras de _hermanos oficiales_, pero en seguida agregó.

"Oh descuida, apuesto a que ella entenderá y podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido"

"Ojalá"

Andy tomó el caldo con excelente apetito, y cuando acababa de llevar a la boca la última cucharada, llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

"Adelante" Dijo la señora Bedwin.

En el marco apareció acto seguido el señor Brownlow. Entró el buen caballero con paso ligero; pero no bien alzó sus anteojos hasta la frente y se inclinó para ver mejor a Andy, sus facciones pasaron por una serie variadísima de contorsiones a cuál más extraña.

Extenuado Andy de resultas de su enfermedad, hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse impulsado por su deseo de dar a su bienhechor una prueba de respeto, pero cayó desplomado en el sillón. Llevó a sus ojos torrentes de agua que brotaron en raudal traducidos en lágrimas. Hasta tal extremo le conmovió la actitud del muchacho.

"¡Pobre niño! ¡Pobre niño!" Exclamó el señor Brownlow, esforzándose por dar a su voz su timbre habitual "Estoy un poco afónico, señora Bedwin... temo haber cogido un catarro muy regular" Dijo para justificar sus lágrimas. "Pero ¿Qué tal te encuentras, hijo mío?"

"Ya me siento mucho mejor" Contestó Andy.

"¡Buen muchacho!" Exclamó el anciano con emoción "Pero que susto nos diste amiguito"

"Por cierto, ¿Quién es usted? Su cara me resulta muy familiar"

"Soy el dueño del pañuelo ¿me recuerdas?"

"¿Usted? Pero si es tan buena gente ¿Cómo pudo llevarme a juicio y hacerme pasar por todo eso?" Preguntó Andy un poco indignado al reconocer al hombre.

"Te aseguro que todo fue un mal entendido, yo no quería que pasaras por eso, pero las autoridades tomaron el asunto en sus manos y ya no me dejaron opinar"

"Yo no le robé nada, sólo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados"

"Lo sé, ya todo se aclaró, te han dejado libre y te encuentras en mi casa"

"Es muy bonita, pero aun no me ha dicho ¿Quién es usted?"

"Soy el Sr. Brownlow y puedes quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario, ya no tendrás que vivir en las calles"

"Se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad, usted ha sido una de las pocas personas que se han apiadado de este niño pobre y desamparado. Pero en realidad quisiera volver con mi familia, ellos me quieren mucho y deben de estar desesperados de no poderme encontrar"

"¿Te perdiste?"

"Me escapé, hui de casa un día porque… me sentí traicionado"

"¿Por quiénes?"

"Por mis padres"

"Pero ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a sentirte así?"

"Sólo digamos que toda mi vida me ocultaron algo que yo estaba en mi pleno derecho de saber y me enteré de la peor manera"

"Apuesto a que ellos tenían sus razones, quizás sólo intentaban protegerte"

"Supongo, pero en ese momento no pensé lo que hacía, ahora me arrepiento mucho"

"Ya verás que todo estará bien, te prometo que te ayudaré a volver a tu casa"

"Oh, gracias señor, le estaré eternamente agradecido"

"No tienes nada que agradecer querido, pero primero debes terminar de sanar ¿Le ha dado usted de comer, señora Bedwin? Algún caldo, ¿eh?"

"Una taza acaba de tomar en este instante y muy substanciosa" Contestó la mujer, recalcando la última palabra con gran énfasis.

"Un par de vasitos de vino generoso me parece que le hubieran sentado mejor que el caldo, ¿no es verdad Tomás White?" Bromeó el anciano.

"Me llamo Anders, señor" Replicó el enfermo sonriendo.

"¡Anders!" Repitió el señor Brownlow "¿Anders qué? Anders White, ¿verdad?"

"No, señor"

"¡Es particular! Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste al juez que tu apellido era White?"

"¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa señor!" Contestó Andy desconcertado.

Tales visos de mentira tenía la contestación, que el caballero fijó en la cara del niño una mirada severa, pero la sinceridad que reflejaban sus facciones disiparon inmediatamente sus dudas.

"Oí mal, sin duda" Murmuró mientras seguía contemplándole con tenacidad, con mirada intensa ya que se fijó de nuevo en su imaginación la idea de que las facciones del muchacho eran reproducción de otras que él había conocido.

"¡Sentiría que se hubiese enojado conmigo, señor!" Dijo Andy dirigiendo a su protector una mirada suplicante.

"¡No, no! Claro que no" Replicó el anciano.

"Ahora que recuerdo, creo que fue el guardia que me interrogaba, yo me sentía muy enfermo para responder, y él para librarme de la cólera del juez fingió responder por mí"

"Oh, entiendo ¿Cuál es tu apellido entonces?"

"Yo no tengo apellido señor"

"¿No tienes?"

"Mi papá no me reconoció cuando nací, así que no tengo apellido"

"Lamento oírlo"

"No importa, ya me acostumbré, pero si tengo un título"

"¿Título?"

"Tal vez no me crea pero soy un príncipe"

"Creo que ese cuento ya no te sirve de nada, no tienes que mentir como intentaste con el juez, ahora estás a salvo"

"No miento señor, le aseguro que yo soy el príncipe de Arendelle"

"¿Cómo?"

"Sí, sé que suena loco, sé que no parezco de la realeza, sino una rata callejera, pero es la verdad, soy el príncipe Anders de Arendelle, escapé de casa y lo único que quiero en la vida es volver al lado de mi mamá, la reina Elsa"

El hombre no decía nada, sólo lo observaba perplejo.

"No lo culpo si no me cree, yo tampoco creería si fuera usted" Suspiró Andy.

"Pero si te creo"

"¿Me cree? ¿De veras?"

"Sí, hay algo en ti que me conmueve y me hace ver que dices la verdad"

"¿Algo en mí?"

"Sí, pareces un buen chico y leo en tus ojos que estás siendo sincero, siempre me he enorgullecido de que juzgo muy bien a las personas"

"Menos mal"

"Además, te pareces mucho a un viejo amigo mío, perteneciendo a la realeza tal vez lo conozcas"

"¿A quién?"

"Al príncipe Hans Westerguard de las Islas del Sur"

"¿A Hans?"

"¿Lo conoces entonces?"

"Sí, es mi…papá"

"¿Tu papá? Con razón el gran parecido"

"¿Cómo es que usted lo conoce?"

"En su juventud fue alumno mío durante sus estudios en Londres, era un buen muchacho. Entonces me imagino que tu madre y él nunca se casaron"

"No"

"Eso me decepciona, él como muchacho honorable debió casarse con ella de inmediato"

"Lo sé, pero no lo hizo, quizá se avergüenza de nosotros porque no somos normales"

"No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, tal vez él no sabía de tu existencia hasta después de casarse con Liv"

"No, si sabía, de hecho desde que tengo memoria hemos convivido"

"Quizá no sabía que eras hijo suyo, tal vez tu madre no se lo dijo"

"Podría ser, es sólo que desde que hui de casa no he hablado con ellos al respecto, es más no los he visto, de hecho ese fue el motivo por el cual escapé porque me enteré que era mi papá y nunca me lo habían dicho"

"Deberían aclarar las cosas"

"Eso planeo, pero primero debo volver"

"Y lo harás, escribiré a tu padre para decirle que estás aquí, mientras siéntete como en tu casa"

"Muchas gracias señor, pero tan pronto como me recupere del todo ¿Puede llevarme al palacio de Buckingham? El Rey Guillermo es amigo nuestro y seguramente me proporcionará un barco para volver a Arendelle"

"Claro que lo haré"

"¿Y puedo pedirle otro favor?"

"Sólo dilo"

"Se trata de mi amiga Birgit, ella se quedó en el orfanato y debe estar sufriendo mucho ¿Podría ir por ella?"

"Ella está bajo custodia de las autoridades y no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, pero tan pronto avisemos al Rey, te aseguro que volverán a estar juntos muy pronto"

"Eso espero"

"Ahora descansa y siéntete como en tu casa" Dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta.

"En momentos como estos desearía tener mi comunicador mágico" Susurró Andy tan pronto estuvo solo recostándose sobre la almohada "Pero al menos estoy a salvo y pronto iré a casa, espero que esta vez las cosas salgan bien"

Mientras ajena a que su hijo estaba en buenas manos, Elsa llegó al muelle británico y fue recibida por la familia real y hospedada en el palacio de Buckingham.

"Esta ciudad es enorme, con razón mi Andy no aparece" Dijo la reina de las nieves asomándose por la ventana de la habitación que le asignaron.

"Y eso no es nada, en el futuro será aún más grande y llena de autos" Dijo Oppker parándose a su lado.

"¿Autos?"

"Son un invento del futuro, no me hagas mucho caso"

Sentándose sobre la cama, la reina sacó su comunicador y contactó a Hans.

"¿Hans?"

"Elsa ¿Has sabido algo?"

"No, estoy en Londres y me uniré a la búsqueda, desearía que estuvieras aquí"

"Lo sé, pero el viaje a Japón es largo y quizás tarde semanas en llegar"

"O quizás unos minutos" Susurró Oppker desde su lugar.

"Espérame un momento" Dijo la rubia cerrando el comunicador "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Hay un conjuro que sirve para transportarse de un lugar a otro con la ayuda de un portal mágico"

"¿Es en serio? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes? Así las expediciones hubieran llegado más pronto a sus destinos"

"Es que hay muchas cosas que la magia prohíbe y mi hermano no me lo hubiera permitido, es un conjuro que no se ha usado en siglos"

"Pero ¿Ha funcionado cuando se usó?"

"Si, hay registros de ello en el mundo mágico"

"¿Crees tener el conjuro listo?"

"Desde luego, revisaré mi libro"

"¿Hans?" Dijo la rubia tomando de nuevo el comunicador.

"¿Sí?"

"Te llamaré después, tengo que atender un asunto"

"Muy bien, ya verás que lo encontraremos"

"Ojalá"

Momentos después Oppker había reunido los ingredientes y tenía listo el conjuro.

"Espero que funcione"

"Funcionará, tú llama a tu ex"

"Claro…Hey aguarda un segundo, Hans no es mi ex ni nada por el estilo"

"Pues si van a seguir adelante con su plan de la farsa de que tuvieron un romance, sólo para proteger a Andy de la triste verdad, entonces técnicamente lo va a ser, así que vete acostumbrando"

"A veces en serio te detesto" Dijo la reina tomando nuevamente el comunicador. "¿Hans? ¿Me escuchas?"

"Fuerte y claro" Respondió el pelirrojo.

"Vamos a probar otra cosa, Oppker creó un conjuro para abrir una especie de portales y que llegues en cuestión de minutos a Londres"

"Eso suena imposible"

"¿Por qué los humanos siempre son tan incrédulos?" reniega el troll

"Esta bien, esta bien, hagamos de cuenta que no dije nada, pero ¿quieren explicarme esto un poco más despacio?"

"¿Para qué? Mejor sólo cruza el portal frente a ti" lo malmodea el troll

"¿Te refieres a este brillo de aquí?"

"¿Acaso ves alguna otra cosa que se parezca a un portal mágico?"

"Bien, pero primero iré a dar instrucciones a los marinos"

Diciendo esto el sureño deja el comunicador y sale a toda prisa.

"De seguro no van a creerle y sólo lo juzgaran de loco" le dice el troll a la reina

"¿Por qué no te agradan las personas sin magia?"

"Creo que son muy desesperantes, no quieren creer en nada, todo lo consideran imposible y además son tan aburridos"

"Bien, como sea"

Mientras en el barco.

"¿Está seguro de lo que hace?" Dijo uno de los marinos.

"En realidad no, pero no tengo alternativa, lo dejo a cargo general" Dijo Hans acercándose al portal.

"Sí, señor" Respondió el hombre.

"¿Estás listo Hans?" pregunta Elsa una vez que el pelirrojo regresa a su camarote

"No del todo, pero aquí voy" Diciendo esto cruzó el portal velozmente

Pero era tanto su temor de esa nueva experiencia, así que cruzo tan rápido que accidentalmente chocó con la reina cayendo ambos sobre la cama, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró la reina Astrid acompañada de Birgit y Victoria.

"Pero ¿Qué?" Preguntó Astrid al entrar.

Ambos se avergonzaron mucho.

"Esto no es lo que parece, Hans quítate" dijo Elsa quitándose al sureño de encima

"Oh, claro, claro, nosotros sólo estábamos…estábamos" agrego el pelirrojo sin saber qué pretexto poner

"Que incómodo" Susurró Oppker quien había tomado su forma de roca decorativa.

"Hans, ya mejor no digas nada ¿Averiguaron algo?" cambio el tema la platinada

"Nada nuevo, pero ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan pronto?" pregunto la reina de Baybiron

"Digamos que tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga, pero en fin ¿Qué es lo último que supieron?" Respondió el pelirrojo.

"Que Andy fue a juicio por un robo que no cometió, pero fue absuelto, estaba delicado de salud y un caballero de apellido Brownlow se compadeció de él y se lo llevó a su casa, pero nadie sabe donde vive" Dijo Victoria.

"¿Brownlow?" Preguntó Hans.

"¿Lo conoce?" Preguntó Birgit.

"Creo que sí, tuve un tutor con ese apellido y si es la misma persona, conozco el domicilio exacto"

"Cielos, no importa a donde vayamos tú pareces conocer a todo mundo" Dijo Elsa.

"¿Y vive cerca de aquí?" Preguntó Astrid.

"Sí, vamos, recuperaremos a Andy en un dos por tres" Respondió Hans.

"Eso es maravilloso" Exclamó Elsa.

"No sé cuánto sea dos por tres, pero igual voy con ustedes" Agregó Olaf.

"Yo me quedo aquí a cuidar a Birgit, ojala esta vez si lo encuentren" les dice Astrid

"Dios quiera que si" responde la platinada

"No hay tiempo que perder, síganme" les dice el sureño a Elsa, Olaf y Victoria

Los tres salieron de la habitación y enfilaron hacia la dirección señalada por Hans.

Mientras en la residencia Brownlow, Andy ya se sentía mucho mejor, caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación pensativo. Abajo, la señora Bedwin abre la puerta a sus desconocidos invitados.

"Estamos buscando al señor Brownlow" le dice Hans apenas entro en la casa

"Si, esta es su residencia, pero dígame, ¿él los espera?" le pregunta el ama de llaves

"No, pero soy un viejo amigo suyo"

"¿A quién debo anunciar entonces?"

"Al príncipe Hans de las islas del sur"

"Y la princesa Victoria" exclama la mujer muy sorprendida de las visitas que entran en la casa "¿A qué se debe el honor altezas?"

"Estamos buscando a mi amigo Andy" le responde la niña

"Oh, si él se encuentra en la habitación de huéspedes"

"Hola, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos"

"¿Qué abominación es esta?" dice la mujer armándose con una escoba y soltando un golpe a la cabeza del muñeco

La cual sale volando y se estampa contra la pared.

"Auch" se queja el muñeco

"Cálmese señora" le dice Hans "Ese muñeco es un buen amigo mio y le aseguro que es inofensivo"

"Pero es un muñeco viviente" Replica la mujer

"Sé que suena de lo más extraño, pero por favor déjeme explicarle, ella es la reina de las nieves, de seguro ha oído hablar de ella" Dice el pelirrojo.

"Oh sí, la reina con poderes de hielo" Responde el ama de llaves.

"Así es, ella fue quién le dio vida al muñeco y como sabrá, sus creaciones son buenas y jamás lastimarían a alguien" Asegura Hans.

"Empezamos con mala pata, yo soy sir Olaf de Arendelle y es un placer conocer a tan encantadora señora como usted" dice el muñeco estrechando la mano de la buena mujer

"Oh, pues, el placer es mío" Dice la señora Bedwin más calmada.

"¿Qué pasa señora Bedwin? ¿Quién nos visita?" pregunta el dueño de la casa mientras camina hacia ellos

"Señor Brownlow soy yo Hans"

"Oh, si hijo, apenas si te reconozco, mira cuánto has crecido. Y la princesa Victoria también vino, que sorpresa"

"¿Puede llevarnos con Andy?" pregunta Elsa

"Claro, vengan conmigo, le dará tanto gusto verlos, todo el tiempo lo único que ha querido es volver a casa"

"Si, me imagino, supimos que le ha batallado mucho" le dice la reina

"Y esta encantadora mujer debe ser tu esposa ¿no hijo?"

"No, ella es sólo la madre del niño"

"Oh, entiendo, aunque debo decirte que si noté el gran parecido que el niño tiene contigo Hans, por eso de inmediato lo relacioné contigo"

"Le agradezco tanto que haya cuidado de él"

"No agradezcas, pero la verdad, que bueno que lo encontré, no tienen idea de lo mal que se encontraba, casi muere el pobrecillo"

"Eso es terrible, por suerte ya todo ha pasado y ahora él volverá a donde pertenece, con la gente que lo ama" añade el pelirrojo

De nuevo en la habitación del piso superior, ajeno a lo que sucedía, Andy continúa con sus reflexiones, su mirada se fija en un cuadro del sagrado corazón.

"Querido Dios, sé que yo no merezco una familia ni aun cuando hiciera una buena acción y retiro todas las cosas malas que le he dicho a mi familia, aunque ellos me ocultaran la verdad todo este tiempo, aun así los quiero a todos. Si no puedo verlos a todos ¿Puedo al menos ver a mi mamá? No vuelvo a pedir nada en mi vida, sólo ver a mi mamá, sé que no la voy a ver hoy, pero prométeme que la veré, alguna vez, el día que se pueda, aunque sea una vez y sólo unos minutos, quiero decirle que lo siento…"

Justo en ese momento, como si se le concediera su deseo, la puerta se abre y sus amigos acompañados del señor Brownlow entran en la habitación.

"¡Mamá!" exclama el niño lleno de júbilo

"¡Andy!" Exclaman sus padres.

"Que alegría verlos" Dice el niño corriendo a sus brazos.

**ALGUNOS DIÁLOGOS USADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON DEL LIBRO OLIVER TWIST Y LA PELÍCULA MI POBRE ANGELITO 2.**

**QUIERO MANDAR SALUDOS A UNOS NUEVOS LECTORES.**

**MESSER PINKERTON**

**ADRIAN9966**

**ALEXA**

**KARAFROZEN**

**SIMON PETRIKOV**

**PAULIS**

**KATY THE WOLF**

**NEASU**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ANTES QUE NADA UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A V, QUIEN POR LEER EL FIC EN CLASE FUE CASTIGADO (A) NO SE SI SEA CHICO O CHICA, E INCLUSO SU PRFESOR LE CASTIGO SU CEL, POR SUERTE LO RECUPERÓ.**

**Y UNA DISCULPA A AQUELLOS QUE POR LEER MI FIC HAN PASADO POR ALGO SIMILAR.**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

Justo en ese momento, como si se le concediera su deseo, la puerta se abre y sus amigos acompañados del señor Brownlow entran en la habitación.

"¡Mamá!" exclama el niño lleno de júbilo

"¡Andy!" Exclaman sus padres.

"Que alegría verlos" Dice el niño corriendo a sus brazos y ambos lo abrazan. "Oye, no tardaste" Dijo Andy mirando de nuevo hacia el cuadro.

"Andy, nos tenías muy preocupados hijo" Dijo la reina con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Mamá, lo siento, nunca debí huir de casa" Respondió Andy sin poder contener el llanto.

"No, yo lo siento, debí decirte que Hans era tu padre"

"Sé que tuviste tus razones, tú nunca haces nada para perjudicarme, debí haberlo entendido, pero no pensé lo que hacía, fui tan tonto que creí que fuera de casa la vida sería mejor y me he dado cuenta de la peor manera que estaba equivocado, he sufrido mucho"

"Ya no pienses en eso, ahora estás a salvo" le dice el sureño

"Tenemos que ir por Birgit, se quedó en el orfanato, ahí nos trataban muy mal, debemos rescatarla, ella cuenta conmigo" insiste el niño muy angustiado.

"Tranquilízate hijo, ella ya está a salvo" le explica su madre

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, la reina Astrid te siguió el rastro hacia el orfanato y la salvó" Agregó la reina.

"¿La reina Astrid? Pero ella me odia"

"Te sorprenderá lo que hacen una persona realmente arrepentida" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Wow"

"Después fue por ti a la funeraria, pero se encontró con que habías escapado, llevó a Birgit al palacio, y ella te buscó y te buscó, te perdió la pista por varios días, pero no se rindió, hasta que el rastro la llevó a la delegación de policía, donde le dijeron que un hombre de apellido Brownlow se compadeció de ti y te llevó a su casa" Dijo la rubia.

"¿Y cómo me encontraron?"

"Ahí es donde entra tu padre"

"Suena algo extraña esa palabra" les dice el niño

"Sólo un poco" agrega su madre

"Pero espero que pronto todos nos acostumbremos y tú puedas por fin llamarme papá"

"Mejor volvamos al tema, ¿Cómo fue que me encontraron?" Respondió Andy molesto.

"Verás Andy, el Sr. Brownlow fue mi tutor hace años, entonces cuando oí el apellido, de inmediato pensé en mi viejo amigo, las posibilidades de que fuera la misma persona eran muy pocas, pero aun así vinimos de inmediato y mira lo que son las coincidencias"

"Que increíble coincidencia, pero ¿Cómo supieron de todos los países del mundo que estaba en Inglaterra?"

"No lo sabíamos, sólo teníamos algunas pistas, como el hecho de que te fuiste al embarcadero y los reportes de los barcos que tu madre había autorizado para ese día"

"Órale, son muy listos"

"No tanto Andy, sólo se requiere astucia y sobre todo ser muy observador" le dice su papá

"Y trabajar en equipo" añade la platinada

"Eso debe ser nuevo para ustedes"

Sus padres ya no contestan nada, en cierta forma tiene razón, nunca en la vida habían hecho algo juntos.

"Andy, yo también vine a rescatarte" le dice la princesa británica haciéndose notar.

"Victoria, que gusto me da verte, esto debe ser un sueño hecho realidad" Dijo Andy mientras la chica lo abrazaba "Un momento... ¿Esto me convierte en la damisela en peligro?"

"Oh Andy que cosas dices, eres tan gracioso" Rio la princesa.

"Oh amigos, no saben lo feliz que estoy de verlos" Exclamó el niño.

"Y nosotros de al fin encontrarte" Respondió la chica.

"¿Nos iremos a casa?" Preguntó Andy mirando a su madre.

"Claro, ya todos te extrañan mucho" Respondió la reina sonriendo.

"Casi lo olvido, mamá ha pasado algo terrible, ya no tengo mis poderes, mira" Dijo Andy haciendo una demostración.

"Extraordinario" Exclamó Hans.

"Pero sé que mamá podrá solucionarlo"

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la reina de las nieves.

"Lo siento Andy, pero no sé cómo"

"¿No lo sabes? ¿Por qué no? Tú eres como yo, debes saber que hacer"

"Si, sé que somos iguales, pero eso nunca me sucedió a mí, nunca perdí mis poderes"

"Oh no ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No quiero ser un niño común"

"Siempre decías que querías serlo"

"Pero ahora que vi lo que es realmente ser normal, no me gustó mucho que digamos"

"Quizá sea lo mejor para ti"

"¿Lo mejor?"

"Sí, tener poderes es un don, pero en ocasiones se puede volver una maldición"

"Supongo que tienes razón en algo, a veces es difícil, hay mucha gente que no nos comprende"

"Lo sé, y así podrás tener una vida normal Andy, que es lo que yo más quiero, que tú vivas la vida que yo no pude"

"Lo sé, pero si los tengo es por algo, me sirven para defenderme, si hubiera tenido mis poderes no hubiera sufrido tanto"

"No te angusties, tan pronto volvamos a casa iremos con nuestros amigos, ellos sabrán que hacer"

"Me parece bien, oh como te extrañaba, me sentía tan solo y abandonado, pocos se preocupaban por mí, los demás me hacían sufrir y me explotaban, tuve que dormir en un cuarto lleno de ataúdes, tenía tanto miedo, y luego me acusaron de robo y me enfermé, estuve muy enfermo mamá" Dijo Andy comenzando a sollozar.

"Oh no llores hijito, mamá está aquí" Respondió la reina abrazándolo y llorando también.

"Creí que me iba a morir, pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver, que nunca podría pedirte disculpas, estoy muy arrepentido por todas las cosas horribles que te dije"

"No te alteres Andy, aún estás débil hijo, pero descuida yo ya te perdoné desde antes de que me lo pidieras"

"Gracias mamá, no lo decía en serio, en realidad no pienso que seas una mala mujer"

"Yo sabía que no lo decías en serio, era sólo que estabas enojado, confundido y te sentías traicionado, también sé que nosotros fuimos los causantes de que te sintieras así"

"No debí irme, no quiero ni pensar en lo preocupados que debían estar"

"Pero a pesar de todo sabía que me encontrarías, algo me lo decía"

"¿Cómo podías estar tan seguro?"

"Porque sé que eres capaz de cualquier cosa por las personas a las que quieres"

Ambos se dieron un abrazo.

"Me alegra que por fin se reuniera con ustedes, no imaginan lo angustiado que estaba por volver, y sobre todo de imaginar que su amiga estaba en el orfanato sufriendo"

"Gracias por rescatarlo" Dijo la reina acercándose al anciano.

"No tiene por qué agradecer Majestad, es algo que cualquiera con un poco de preocupación por sus semejantes hubiera hecho"

"Es bueno ver que todavía hay gente buena en el mundo"

"Mucho me complacería darle algunos honores en Arendelle"

"Es muy amable, pero yo no lo hice por recibir ninguna recompensa"

Mientras la reina hablaba con el dueño de la casa, Hans vio su oportunidad y se acercó a charlar con su hijo.

"¿Cómo te sientes hijo?"

"No me llames así"

"¿Por qué no? Eres mi hijo"

"Es sólo que me siento raro"

"Como quieras, pero en fin ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor, mucho mejor ¿Cuánto tiempo me buscaron?"

"Desde que te fuiste, al día siguiente partieron expediciones a varios países sólo para encontrarte"

"¿En serio? Wow"

"Yo viajé hasta Japón"

"¿De veras fuiste a Japón?"

"Así es, pero por encontrarte viajaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera preciso"

"Hans ¿Por qué te casaste con Liv en vez de mamá? ¿Ya no la amabas? ¿No parecía bonita ya?"

"Andy, yo quiero mucho a tu mamá, es la mujer más buena y bella del mundo, pero lo nuestro era imposible en ese entonces"

"¿Por qué?"

"Nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro nunca funcionaría, yo cometí muchos errores y decidimos que lo mejor era separarnos, yo la dejé tranquila hasta que ella me permitió convivir contigo, pero te aseguro que tanto ella como yo, a pesar de nuestras diferencias siempre hemos querido lo mejor para ti"

"Mamá ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo, pero siempre me hizo falta mi papá"

"Lo sé, pero ahora podré compensarte por todo el tiempo perdido"

"No puedes, nunca seremos una familia feliz, tú estás casado con Liv y tienes tu familia aparte"

"Pero sabes que siempre me he dado tiempo para ti, Helena te idolatra y Liv no tiene inconveniente en que conviva contigo"

El niño no respondía ya nada, sólo volvió a la cama y se acostó con los brazos cruzados

"¿Qué acaso no te da gusto tener una hermanita y una mujer que muy probablemente será tu segunda madre?"

"¿Por qué no pudimos ser una familia feliz? Apuesto a que hubiéramos sido muy dichosos juntos" Dijo el niño sollozando un poco y limpiándose con la manga de su pijama.

"Andy, tu mamá, tus tíos, tus primas, los muñecos de nieve, Helena, Liv y yo recorrimos el mundo buscándote, si eso no es una familia entonces no sé que es"

"Me refiero a una familia como las demás"

"Tal vez no sea una familia convencional pero es la mejor que podrías pedir"

Andy sólo suspiró con tristeza.

"Sé que te hubiera gustado que tu madre y yo nos casáramos, pero créeme fue mejor así, de haber sido las cosas diferentes Helena no existiría, además tu madre se merecía alguien mucho mejor que yo"

"Pero no llegó nadie a ocupar tu lugar, sólo Aksel, pero él no amaba a mamá, él quería utilizarla, quería maltratarme a mí y hacerla sufrir a ella"

"Lo sé, pero ella se dio cuenta a tiempo y nada pasó"

"Aksel trató de matarnos, si tu hubieras sido el esposo de mamá, él nunca habría llegado a nuestras vidas, no hubiera ambicionado el trono, no le hubiera roto el corazón a mamá, no me hubiera maltratado ni amenazado, ni invadido Arendelle ni hubiera intentado abusar de mamá…es decir" Dijo Andy tratando de disimular al revelar ese detalle de Aksel que Hans no conocía "No hubiera pasado nada de eso"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que nada de eso hubiera pasado"

"No, me refiero a lo que dijiste antes"

"No sé de que hablas"

"Si lo sabes, sólo finges entonces ¿Aksel intentó abusar de tu mamá?"

"Como si te importara"

"Ya basta, sabes que siempre me preocupo por su bienestar"

"Pues si de verdad te preocuparas hubieras estado ahí para defenderla de ese miserable, en lugar de eso tuve que ir en su auxilio yo que sólo tenía cinco años"

"Pues déjame decirte que fuiste muy valiente"

"¿Recuerdas que Aksel tenía un garfio por mano?"

"Sí"

"No siempre fue así, por salvar a mamá congelé su mano y la perdió"

"¿Tú congelaste su mano?"

"Él intentó lastimar a mi mamá frente a mis ojos y nunca permitiría que alguien hiciera algo como eso y saliera ileso, antes lo…"

"Lo que ¿Lo matarías?"

"Tal vez, ya sé que matar no es bueno, pero en ocasiones me bloqueo de coraje, sobre todo cuando de defender a mamá se trata, ella sólo me tiene a mí, parece que tú fuiste el amor de su vida y no llegará otro hombre a ocupar tu lugar, por eso yo debo protegerla, ella me ha protegido a mí todos estos años"

"Eres un muy buen hijo, pero recuerda que debes controlar la ira"

"Gracias por el consejo, pero si más no recuerdo el doctor me dijo que aún debía guardar reposo, así que si no te molesta quisiera estar solo"

"Oh, está bien" Respondió Hans con tristeza dirigiéndose a la puerta "Descansa hijo, y aun cuando no te alegres mucho de verme, me de gusto encontrarte por fin" Dijo el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando al niño muy pensativo y lloroso.

Al salir encontró a su antiguo tutor hablando con la reina.

"¿Les gustaría una taza de té?"

"Gracias, le aceptaré una"

"Perfecto, porque aquí en Londres es costumbre tomar el té a esta hora"

"Este lugar está tal y como lo recuerdo"

"Sí, supongo que los viejos nos quedamos atrapados en tiempos pasados"

"Oh, no digas eso"

"Es la verdad, soy viejo"

"Pero estás muy bien conservado, ojalá todos llegáramos a tu edad"

"Gracias ¿Sabes qué? Cuando vi a ese niño en la jefatura de policía, de inmediato me recordó a alguien, al principio no supe a quién, pero repasé en mi memoria los rostros de mis conocidos y me acordé de ti. Así que le pregunté al niño su apellido y me dijo que no tenía, que su padre no lo reconoció al nacer"

"Respecto a eso, sé que hice mal, cometí muchos errores e hice cosas terribles, pero afortunadamente Elsa me perdonó y me permite ver a mi hijo"

"El niño me dijo que se decepcionó de sus padres y por eso huyó"

"Es sólo que recién le dijimos que era hijo de Hans, y se enfureció porque le ocultamos la verdad toda su vida"

"Andy es un buen chico, estoy seguro de que ya reflexionó sobre su conducta y no lo volverá a hacer, no sean demasiado duros con él, ya es bastante difícil que viva con padres separados"

"No te preocupes, me esforzaré para que a pesar de que Elsa y yo no estemos juntos, eso no afecte a Andy demasiado"

Por la tarde se despidieron agradeciendo las atenciones del Sr. Brownlow y volvieron al palacio de Buckingham, donde Andy fu instalado en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y se reunió con Birgit.

"¡Birgit!"

"¡Andy!"

"Oh amiga que gusto me da verte"

"A mí también"

"Creí que no nos volveríamos a ver"

"Yo tenía la esperanza de que sí"

"Hans quisiera hablar contigo en privado"

"Lo siento mucho, tienes que perdonarme, fui un tonto, un estúpido, creí que estaría mejor sin mis padres, pero me equivoqué, no hay lugar como el hogar, y por mi causa tú pasaste por muchos problemas"

"No te preocupes, lo bueno es que nos encontraron"

"Ya verás, tan pronto volvamos a casa te recompensaré por todo"

"Hay alguien más que se alegra de verte"

"¡Nipy!" Exclamó el niño abrazando al roedor "También te extrañé amiguito"

En uno de los salones, la reina Astrid se reunía con Hans.

"Hans, quisiera hablar contigo en privado"

"No sé si sea una buena idea, cada vez que hablo con usted, salimos de pleito"

"Precisamente sobre eso quiero hablarte"

"Bueno, vamos"

Ambos caminan por los jardines.

"¿Sabe? Quisiera agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi hijo, de verdad que su ayuda nos fue muy grata"

"Por nada, era lo mínimo que debía de hacer, si yo lo hice enojar de ese modo, entonces tenía que traerlo de nuevo"

"Aun así, no lo esperaba, pensé que la ausencia de Andy no le afectaría a usted, creí que más bien iba a sentirse satisfecha"

"Es que reconocí que cometí in terrible error y eso me hizo abrir los ojos y cambiar"

"¿Entonces ya se acabó la reina gruñona y manipuladora?"

"Así es, espero que todos puedan perdonarme, empezando por ti, que te humillé y desprecié tanto"

"Descuide, ya lo he olvidado"

"Gracias hijo. Ahora que por fin reflexiono en mis acciones me siento terrible"

"Lo bueno es que ha cambiado y de eso yo sé mucho"

"Espero que después de esto ya no nos volvamos a pelear nunca"

"Yo también lo espero y estoy seguro de que así será"

"Me alegra que también ustedes hayan hecho las paces" interrumpe el muñeco de nieve

"Olaf ¿estabas escuchando?" le pregunta la reina

"No se vayan a enfadar, es sólo que me alegra verlos otra vez como familia"

"Y a nosotros también nos agrada" agrega el pelirrojo

"Estoy tan feliz de que la reina Astrid es ahora parte de esta familia" Dijo Olaf "Que quisiera cantar

_Tú estás invitada, no podrás faltar, pues hay_

_En nuestras vidas, mucho que dar_

_Todos compartir y todo es convivir._

_(PUES VAMOS)_

_Te damos la bienvenida, ya somos la gran_

_Familia, amigos vamos haciendo, dando y_

_Recibiendo y todo aquí es tuyo._

_Te damos la bienvenida, que dices estar en_

_Familia, que es nuestro festival y lo más especial_

_Es nuestra unión total._

_Vinculo de hermanos difícil de explicar_

_Y con la mejor amistad lo van a celebrar._

_Guío y es por ti, lo que mañana es por mí._

_(PUES VAMOS)_

_Te damos la bienvenida, ya somos la gran_

_Familia, que es nuestro esquivar y lo más especial_

_Es nuestra unión total._

_Recuerdas a los que se fueron, dentro del corazón_

_Con amor se hace el futuro, con historias y_

_Con ilusión, que se guarda en una canción"_

"_No estuve yo…en ningún lugar tan hermoso_

_Y tan apacible no hay nada que se pueda_

_Comparar, si no pienso creo que es un imposible,_

_Increíble, lo siento tan familiar, me enseña_

_A como ser y amar"_

"_Te damos la bienvenida, ya somos la gran_

_Familia, amigos vamos asiendo, dando y_

_Recibiendo y todo aquí es tuyo._

_Te damos la bienvenida, felices de estar en familia,_

_Es nuestro festival y lo más especial, es ser_

_Amigos_

_Es nuestra unión total"_

"Me alegra verla feliz y conviviendo con este muñeco de nieve como si fuera lo más normal del mundo" le dice su yerno

"Si está bien para mí, no importa si los demás lo consideran normal o no"

"Bien dicho" le dice Olaf

De vuelta en la habitación de Andy, el niño se reunía con alguien más.

"Entonces perdiste tus poderes" Dijo Oppker.

"Así es" Respondió Andy.

"Oh niño, no pierdes la cabeza sólo porque la tienes pegada al cuerpo" Respondió el troll dándole al niño un coscorrón.

"¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?" Preguntó Elsa.

"Déjame analizarte" Y diciendo esto, el troll rebelde comenzó a analizar a Andy con un báculo. "Ajá, justo como lo imaginé, polvo de garra Vedrfolnir"

"¿Vedrfolnir?" Preguntaron Andy y su madre al mismo tiempo.

"No me digan que no saben quién es Vedrfolnir" Respondió Oppker incrédulo.

"¿Qué tal anda tu mitología nórdica Andy?"

"Vedrfolnir, era un halcón que permanece en la copa del árbol de la vida o Yggdrasil"

"Muy bien" Exclamó el troll.

"Y déjame adivinar, es real y no sólo mitología" Agregó la reina.

"Exacto" Respondió Oppker.

"¿Hay alguna cura?"

"Claro que la hay, pero no traigo los ingredientes conmigo. Pero descuiden, tan pronto volvamos al valle de los trolls lo arreglaré"

"Pero si me he bañado varias veces ¿Por qué el polvo no se cae de mi cuerpo?"

"Porque sólo un baño con la pócima correcta revierte los efectos"

"¿Cómo te llenaste de polvo mágico?" Preguntó su madre.

"Creo que fue cuando cambié las coronas noruegas por libras esterlinas, entré a una tienda medio extraña llena de artilugios de magia vudú, y tropecé con un costal, me sacudí el polvo, pero creo que no fue suficiente"

"Este polvo es el ingrediente principal de muchas pociones mágicas, pero si una persona con poderes mágicos entra en contacto con él le bloquea sus poderes"

"Menos mal, porque justo ahora me siento muy vulnerable"

"Piénsalo Andy, si fueras normal las cosas serían más fáciles para ti, no te temerían, no te juzgarían" Dijo la reina.

"Pero papá dice, es decir, Hans dice que nuestros poderes no deben avergonzarnos, que nos hacen especiales"

"Todo el mundo es especial Andy"

"Eso es otra forma de decir que nadie lo es" Dijo el niño con tristeza.

"No te voy a forzar ni a presionar a nada, eres libre de elegir, ya te dije los pros y los contras"

"Si mamá, es sólo que nunca antes había sido normal, pero ahora que lo soy extraño mi magia, yo tengo que protegerte, y sin ella ¿Cómo lo podré hacer?"

"Eres muy dulce hijo, pero yo puedo cuidarme sola y protegerte a ti"

"Eso es porque ahora soy un niño, pero ya creceré y entonces seré yo quien nos cuide a ambos, no te preocupes mamá, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, lo prometo"

"Por cierto" Dijo Oppker interrumpiendo la conversación "Detecto que el polvo también te afectó a ti"

"¿A mí?" Preguntó la reina desconcertada mientras Oppker la analizaba.

"Sí, tú también tienes tus poderes bloqueados"

"No puede ser" Exclamó la reina intentando en vano usar sus poderes sin éxito.

"Vaya, así que ahora somos los totalmente ordinarios y comunes reina Elsa y su hijo Anders"

"Eso parece, oh si tan sólo mamá y papá hubieran sabido esto, no hubiera pasado trece años encerrada"

"Creo que los abuelos fueron tontos, debieron investigar más y no esperar a que las respuestas llegaran a ellos servidas en bandeja de plata"

"No faltes al respeto a tus difuntos abuelos" Dijo la reina dando un suave golpe al niño en la cabeza.

"Auch, cielos, como extrañaba esos manazos en mi nuca"

"Y yo extrañaba dártelos"

"¿Renunciarás a tus poderes?"

"Yo…no lo sé"

"Si los tenemos es por algo, es parte de quien somos"

"Supongo que tienes razón, además no querría tener bloqueados mis poderes de nuevo"

"Dijiste que nunca los perdiste"

"Y así es, nunca los perdí, pero hubo una ocasión en que unos grilletes aprisionaban mis manos impidiéndome usarlos"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Preferiría no hablar de ellos, pero fue horrible, no me podía defender de ningún tipo de ataque"

"Si te refieres a los guardias de Weseldonio te aseguro que nunca podrán siquiera acercarse a ti y… oh ahora que recuerdo, el hermano de Weseldonio, él me reconoció pero en vez de ayudarme, me envió al orfanato"

"No te preocupes, ya nos encargamos de él"

Mientras en la casa del duque de Weselton menor tocan a la puerta, al abrir ven que se trata de un emisario del rey.

"Traigo una proclamación del Rey, el gobierno británico desde esta fecha y para siempre priva de su título de Sir y los privilegios que éste conlleva, y le condena a dos semanas de trabajos forzados al duque de Weseldonio menor"

"Weselton, es Weselton"

Al igual que el duque, también los empleados del orfanato y el juez Fang fueron castigados, gracias a que Andy y Birgit reportaron todo lo sucedido, también se promulgó una ley que prohibía el trabajo infantil y la banda de ladronzuelos de Fajín fue desmantelada y uno a uno fueron metidos en la cárcel.

El día de su partida a casa, Victoria le presentó a alguien a Andy.

"Andy, él es mi primo Franz Karl August Albert Manuel von Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha, Albert, él es el príncipe Anders de Arendelle"

"Es un gusto conocerlo Alteza" Exclamó el jovencito que era de la misma edad que Victoria, o sea dos años mayor que Andy.

"El gusto es mío Alteza" Respondió Andy, sin poder evitar sentirse celoso, pero pasó el rato charlando con ambos acerca de la vida en otras cortes y la vida en las calles.

Más tarde Andy se despedía de Victoria y caminaba con ella por el palacio.

"Es muy simpático mi primo ¿No crees Andy?"

"Si, lo es"

"Papá quiere que en el futuro me case con él"

"¡Qué?!"

"cielos, no esperaba esa reacción"

"Es decir, ¿Qué?" Repitió Andy bajando el volumen de su voz.

"Que mi padre piensa que un matrimonio con Albert sería más que adecuado"

"Pero es tu primo, es como si yo me casara con Kristy o con Ellinor, que horror"

"Creo que estás sobre actuando, además es mi primo segundo"

"Aun así me parece extraño"

"En tu reino tu tía se casó con un plebeyo y tu mamá nunca se casó, tampoco te comprometió con nadie"

"Es cierto"

"Pero en otros reinos las cosas son distintas, los padres arreglan matrimonios desde que sus hijos son bebés con el fin de preservar alianzas"

"Mamá dice que la gente debe casarse por amor y no por obligación"

"Es una bonita forma de pensar ¿Te digo un secreto?"

"Me gustan los secretos"

"Mi tío en un principio quiso comprometerme contigo"

"¿Conmigo?"

"Sí, pero tu mamá no quiso, ella no deseaba forzarte o presionarte. Pero ¿Te lo imaginas?"

"Hubiera sido genial…es decir… ¿Nosotros? ¿Juntos?"

"Lo sé, hubiera sido una locura"

"La locura me encanta"

Ambos se rieron.

"Entonces ¿Qué opinas de la idea de tu papá? ¿Te gusta tu primo?"

"Pues me parece que es muy agradable y apuesto"

"Pero no puedes enamorarte tan pronto"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Dije que me parecía apuesto, no que estaba enamorada, tú estás poniendo palabras en mi boca"

"Oh cierto, soy un tonto, no me hagas mucho caso, además quizá haya otra persona destinada para ti"

"¿Tú crees en la predestinación?"

"Sí, me parece romántica esta idea, se dice que muchas vidas están ligadas a través del tiempo, conectadas por un llamado ancestral que hace eco a través de los años... y algunos la llaman destino" Dijo Andy acercándose demasiado a la chica como esperando un beso.

"Vaya, eres todo un filósofo, pero ¿Podrías alejarte un poco? Invades mi espacio personal"

"Oh, claro, claro, yo sólo estaba….estaba…creo que mamá me llama, debo irme"

La princesa sólo lo observó alejarse, mientras Andy nervioso chocaba con varias cosas antes de finalmente salir del salón, haciéndola reír.

Después de agradecer a la familia real británica por todas sus atenciones, los viajeros emprendieron el regreso a Arendelle.

"¿Cómo sigue?" Preguntó Hans a Elsa después de que esta dejara al niño acostado en un camarote y saliera a la cubierta.

"Ya está mejor, aún está un poco débil, pero el doctor dijo que la brisa marina le sentaría de maravilla"

"Menos mal, cielos, no es fácil ser papá, que susto me sacó ese niño"

"Aunque debo decirte que estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo"

"Gracias"

"Gracias también a ti, por cierto, por ayudarme a encontrarlo, incluso viajaste a Japón"

"Bah, soy un padre, y así es uno con los hijos, si te necesitan, haces cualquier cosa"

"Y que lo digas"

"Entonces ¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Qué de qué?"

"Sí, ya que pasó este gran susto y recuperamos a nuestro hijo, creo que tendrá muchas preguntas, por ejemplo ¿Qué es lo que le diremos acerca de su origen?"

"Ya lo habíamos hablado antes"

"¿Sigues con lo mismo del falso romance?"

"¿Qué otra cosa podemos decirle? No quiero que Andy sufra, no quiero que se decepcione, no quiero que te odie o te desprecie"

"Es lo mínimo que me merezco"

"¿En serio es eso lo que realmente quieres?"

"No en realidad, pero no entiendo por qué tú tampoco ¿Ya olvidaste lo que te hice?"

"Ojalá pudiera, pero creí que habíamos comenzado de cero, ya no eres el mismo de antes, y Andy ha sufrido demasiadas decepciones, él siente gran afecto por ti, y ahora que sabe que eres su padre, no sé si resistiría si se enterara de la triste verdad. Ya viste como reaccionó al enterarse de la verdad a medias. Además no quiero que Andy quedé marcado con eso y quede deshonrado o vaya a ser tratado en desprecio en otros reinos por su origen"

"Supongo que tienes razón. Bien, entonces, si vamos a seguir con esta farsa del romance, supongo que deberíamos conocernos un poco más"

"Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, la mayoría de la gente se conoce antes de tener hijos" Dijo la reina Astrid mientras caminaba por la cubierta cerca de ellos, ambos la miraron y avergonzada, la mujer agregó "Oh, ignoren lo que dije, ya me voy, hagan de cuenta que no dije nada"

"Te decía, que deberíamos conocernos un poco más"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ahora somos amigos y todo quedó en el pasado, pero en realidad no nos conocemos, propongo que nos hagamos algunas preguntas"

"¿Preguntas?"

"Sí, mira, yo te hago una pregunta y tú me contestas sinceramente, y luego tú me preguntas algo y yo también te contesto con la verdad, ya sí podemos saber más sobre el otro"

"Muy bien, supongo que podría funcionar ¿Quién empieza?"

"Las damas primero" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

"Veamos ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Cielos, que pregunta tan tonta"

"No, no lo es, y la respuesta es azul rey ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Obvio, azul cielo"

"Es tu turno de nuevo, yo te devolví la pregunta"

"¿Eres feliz Hans?"

"Si lo soy, tengo todo lo que necesito para serlo, mi esposa y mis hijos, tu perdón, mis amigos, ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Eres feliz?"

"Supongo que lo soy, es decir, las cosas son mejores de lo que eran hace 13 años y continúan mejorando, tengo a mi hijo, un reino próspero, mi hermana y yo somos muy unidas de nuevo, sí, sí, soy feliz"

"Me da gusto oírlo"

"Oye, sé que tienes 12 hermanos mayores ¿Cómo fue crecer en una familia tan numerosa?"

"Pues fue…difícil….pero no quisiera hablar del pobre pequeño Hans y sus hermanos bravucones, eso me parece deprimente"

"Anda, dijiste que querías que nos conociéramos mejor, debemos tenernos confianza"

"Bien, mis padres, los reyes, siempre estaban demasiado ocupados dirigiendo el reino y criando un montón de hijos, por lo que hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero a pesar de su amor y sus buenas intenciones, nos descuidaron en ocasiones, algunos de mis hermanos se fueron por el mal camino y yo desde muy niño tenía que encubrirles sus amoríos y canalladas. Con mis hermanos mayores me la llevo de maravilla, pero nos separa la barrera generacional, cuando ellos eran ya jovencitos que se preparaban para servir en el ejército, Robert, quien es sólo un año mayor y yo, apenas éramos niños de preescolar. Por lo que mis demás hermanos me hicieron ver mi suerte, todo el tiempo me estaban molestando con todo tipo de crueles bromas"

_FLASH BACK_

_El pequeño Hans de seis años se encontraba sentado jugando en el suelo con un caballito de felpa._

"_Hola Hans" Dijo Derek._

"_¿Qué quieren ahora?" Rezongó Hans._

"_¿A qué estás jugando?" Preguntó Linus._

"_Qué les importa" Respondió el menor._

"_Oh pero que bonito caballito de juguete" Dijo William._

"_¿Se refieren a Sitrón? Papá me lo regaló"_

"_Oh no" Exclamó Linus_

"_¿Qué?" Preguntó el décimo tercer príncipe desconcertado._

"_Mira a Sitrón, está enfermo" Dijo Linus arrebatándoselo y corriendo._

"_No es cierto" Replicó Hans tras ellos._

"_Ja ja ja ja" Reían los chicos._

"_Devuélvanmelo, los voy a acusar"_

"_Mamá y papá están en junta con el consejo y sabes que no debemos interrumpir" Dijo William._

"_Arrójalo, estoy libre" Exclamó Derek._

"_Allá va"_

"_Lo tengo"_

"_Ya dénmelo"_

"_Toma Bill, pase largo" Dijo Derek._

"_Je je je lo atrapé"_

_Los tres chicos continuaron arrojando el juguete unos a otros haciendo rabiar a su hermano menor._

"_Oigan, se me ocurre una idea genial" Dijo Linus de improviso y acercando unas tijeras al muñeco._

"_No, no le hagas nada" Suplicó el menor._

"_¿Qué dices Sitrón? ¿Qué Hans es un tonto y qué prefieres morir que seguir siendo suyo?" Dijo Derek simulando que el caballito les hablaba en secreto._

"_No por favor, no lo hagas"_

"_Oh, pobre caballito, no te preocupes, yo le pondré fin a tu sufrimiento" Dijo Linus cerrando más las tijeras a punto de cortarle una patita._

"_No le hagan nada a Sitrón, yo lo quiero mucho"_

"_Que patético eres, hazlo Linus" Dijo William._

"_¡Noooo!"_

"_ja ja ja ja" Rieron los tres hermanos mientras el caballito era cortado en pedazos._

"_Oh Hans, si tan sólo hubiera alguien que te quisiera" dijo Linus arrojando los pedazos del juguete dentro de la chimenea encendida._

"_Je je je" _

"_Vamonos" Dijo Wlliam._

"_Adiós tonto" Dijo Derek._

"_Ya verán, algún día no seré yo quien esté indefenso, algún día alguien estará indefenso ante mí"_

_TERMINA FLASH BACK_

"Siempre era el último al que elegían" Dijo Hans continuando su relato "Era el apestado, la oveja negra, el hijo que nunca sería rey, mis hermanos me lo echaron en cara toda la vida. Me echaban tierra en la comida y me obligaban a comérmela, eran terribles, es más dos de ellos fingieron que yo era invisible, en serio por dos años"

"Eso es espantoso"

"Lo sé, pero creo que ya nos desviamos demasiado, como podrás ver, fue difícil crecer en una familia numerosa y disfuncional. Bien, ahora tú dime ¿Desde cuándo tienes poderes mágicos?"

"Desde siempre, son de nacimiento, desde que tengo memorias puedo hacer cosas como estas y el frío nunca me afecta"

"¿Y cómo se dieron cuenta tus padres?"

"Porque comencé a congelar la bañera y a crear pequeños copos de nieve cuando era muy bebé, luego cuando tenía dos años me dijeron que tendría un hermanito, y al poco tiempo nació Anna, yo tenía sólo tres años, así que no me acuerdo mucho de esos días, salvo por lo que me contaron mis padres, pero desde un principio fuimos muy unidas"

"Que diferencia de con nosotros"

"Pero debe haber un hermano con el que te lleves bien ¿No?"

"O sí, Viktor, el mayor, siempre fue mi héroe, mi modelo a seguir, siempre fue el atleta, el intelectual, mi protector, siempre me defendía de los demás, sirvió en el ejército de mi padre, ganó varias batallas liderando al ejército a la victoria, yo lo veía y decía, wow, yo quiero ser como él.

Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, me di cuenta de que nunca podría ser como él, él era el elegido por Dios para ser Rey, el heredero del reino de mi padre, el príncipe del que todos hablaban, mientras que yo era el número trece, número de mala suerte.

A diferencia de algunos de mis otros hermanos, Viktor iempre fue un caballero intachable, sólo tuvo una novia y se casó con ella, y nunca le fue infiel, sé que su reinado será muy próspero, mi padre hizo bien en heredarle la corona en vida.

Por cierto, si no fueras la reina ¿Qué te gustaría ser?"

"Cielos Hans, en realidad nunca lo había pensado, es decir, desde que tuve uso de razón me dijeron que sería reina, desde muy joven me enseñaron sobre las leyes y el reino, siempre me dijeron que heredaría el reino de mi padre, que era una escogida por Dios para guiar y proteger a la gente de Arendelle, supongo que a diferencia de otras personas no tuve muchas opciones"

"Oh vamos, hay cientos de profesiones, me imagino que alguna debió llamarte la atención, veamos, ¿granjera? ¿panadera? ¿Asesina a sueldo? Je je je"

Al oír esa última opción la reina se entristeció al recordar el momento en que casi mataba a dos hombres, Hans lo notó.

"Sólo estoy jugando, relájate" Dijo Hans sonriendo.

"Bien, aunque los que mencionaste son excelentes sugerencias de carrera, me temo que no hubiera escogido ninguna, pero creo que me hubiera gustado confeccionar vestidos"

"Y vaya que tienes talento, los vestidos de hielo que haces son maravillosos"

"Gracias ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?"

"Sí, escucha, sé que cuando Anna y tú eran niñas hubo un accidente que las obligó a separarse, siempre me he preguntado, pero nunca me animé a hacer ningún comentario ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, en realidad no quisiera hablar de eso"

"Anda vamos, sé que fue un accidente, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, anda dime"

"Ya que te empeñas en saber te lo diré, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, yo tenía 8 años y Anna tenía 5, ella me convenció en levantarnos de la cama y jugar con mis poderes en el gran salón, pasamos un largo rato de diversión haciendo muñecos de nieve, patinando, resbalándonos, hasta que en determinado momento, Anna comenzó a saltar sobre columnas de nieve que yo creaba de la nada, cada vez saltaba más alto y por lógica, las columnas debían ser más altas, lo cual me estaba costando trabajo, no quería que Anna se lastimara, le dije que se detuviera, pero no me escuchó y saltó de nuevo, yo me resbalé en el hielo y me golpee la cabeza, me enderecé y vi que mi hermanita caía de una gran altura, quise hacer nieve para amortiguar su caída, pero por error, mi rayo congelante golpeó su cabeza. Anna cayó inconsciente, fue en ese momento que un mechón de su cabello se hizo blanco, creí que estaba muerta, mis padres llegaron a tiempo, la llevamos con los trolls y ellos la salvaron, pero para poder hacerlo tuvieron que borrar sus recuerdos sobre mi magia, entonces mi padre decidió que lo mejor para todos sería que estuviéramos separadas. Y desde ese día hasta que fue mi coronación no volví a abandonar mi habitación"

"Eso debe ser horrible"

"Lo es, en cierto modo, la soledad es bonita no creas que no, pero después de 13 años te enloquece, aunque accedí gustosamente a ese encierro con tal de proteger a Anna, créeme, la sensación de creer que había matado a mi hermana es horrible y hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de evitar volverme a sentir así"

"Hasta que yo te hice creer que Anna estaba muerta y que tú eras la causante"

"Exacto"

"De verdad lo siento"

"Descuida, ya lo he superado, Anna está bien, no me odia. Y bueno, supongo que ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?"

"Pues, me gusta cabalgar, practicar esgrima, pescar, pero sobre todo pasar tiempo con mi familia"

"Me imagino ¿Y que les gusta hacer juntos?"

"Pues a Liv y a mí nos gusta bailar, las cenas románticas, viajar, conocer gente nueva. Y con Helena vamos a nadar al río, leemos un cuento cada noche, estudiamos sobre animales, recolectamos moras, incluso juego a la hora del té con ella"

"Eso es muy tierno"

"Le enseño arquería y…"

"¿Le enseñas arquería a una niña de 7 años?"

"No de manera profesional, no, con arco y flechas de juguete, y vaya que tiene buena puntería"

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero eso no es juego para niñas"

"Yo pienso que los hombres y las mujeres podemos hacer las mismas cosas"

"Podemos, pero no significa que debamos"

"Helena puede ser una niña dulce que ama a sus muñecas, pero también es una chica ruda que sé que algún día será toda una heroína"

"Supongo que sabes lo que haces y algún día estarás muy orgulloso de ella"

"Ya lo estoy. Y por cierto, aparte de gobernar el reino y hacer bolas de nieve ¿A ti que te gusta hacer?"

"Leer, siempre me ha encantado la lectura, de todo tipo, clásica, misterio, aventura, romance, también me gusta estudiar, aprender, Andy y yo pasamos mucho tiempo observando las estrellas ¿Sabes? Nuestro hijo es todo un astrónomo"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, también me gusta divertirme en la nieve, ya sabes hacer muñecos, guerra de nieve, patinar, me encanta el invierno es mi estación favorita"

"Me lo imagino ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?"

"Adelante"

"Supongo que a Andy le pusiste Adgar en memoria de tu padre, pero ¿Por qué le pusiste Anders a nuestro hijo?"

"Pues verás, poco después del accidente, papá me regaló un libro, la vida y obra del Rey Anders, el cual fue todo un personaje, primer rey y fundador de Arendelle, combatió a peligrosos enemigos, hizo de Arendelle un gran reino, viajó por todo el mundo además de ser muy valiente y pues para una niña temerosa y asustadiza rodeada por cuatro paredes, leer sobre esos lugares exóticos y hermosos y al menos imaginarlos cuando pensaba que nunca podría visitarlos, pues no lo sé, supongo que era una especie de consuelo y distracción. Es mi personaje preferido y también el de Andy, es un gusto que tenemos en común. Además de que fue un gran monarca, y yo quisiera que mi hijo algún día también lo sea"

"Y yo sé que lo será"

"Escucha ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta de carácter más personal?"

"Adelante"

"Bien ¿Cómo supiste que fui yo quien entró en los calabozos ese día? Nadie me vio entrar o salir, y hubiera jurado que estuviste inconsciente todo el tiempo y no despertaste ni un momento mientras yo… ya sabes ¿Cómo lo descubriste?"

"Bien, pues en un principio no me di cuenta, lo últimos que recordaba era el incidente con el candelabro, y luego desperté en el calabozo, después de tu traición te envié de vuelta a tu patria para que fueras juzgado y castigado allá. El invierno eterno había terminado, ya no vivía encerrada en mi cuarto, Anna y yo volvíamos a ser las mejores amigas, mi hermana había encontrado el amor verdadero, y aquellos que quisieron hacernos daño, se habían marchado para nunca volver. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que un par de meses después de mi coronación comencé a tener unos visiones durante el sueño, de los momentos en los calabozos, yo al principio creí que eran sólo pesadillas, pero resultaron ser recuerdos reprimidos de lo que pude percibir en esos momentos"

"Oh no, tenía la esperanza de que no recordaras nada"

"Muy poco y borroso, quizá con lo poco que vi con los ojos entrecerrados, pero pude darme cuenta de lo que me estabas haciendo, me sentía muy incómoda quería apartarte pero no estaba suficientemente despierta y el cuerpo aún no me respondía del todo, sentía calor y también un gran dolor. Con esos sueños me sentía muy confundida y extraña"

"Si te sirve de consuelo te aseguro que no hubo violencia ni ningún tipo de forcejeo, tú estuviste muy tranquila todo el tiempo"

"Nunca te he preguntado pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y cómo tuviste la osadía hacerme algo así dentro de mi propio castillo?"

"Bien supongo que aquí va mi versión de los hechos, te desmayaste, te llevé de regreso a Arendelle, pero eras demasiado peligrosa para dejarte andar libre, así que te encerramos en el calabozo. A nuestro regreso, personal del castillo buscó entre las pertenencias de tus padres alguna explicación sobre tus poderes y encontraron unos grilletes que cubrían toda la mano y…."

"Alto, alto ¿Mis padres diseñaron esos horribles artefactos?"

"Bien, al parecer tus poderes eran inestables, continuaban creciendo y volviéndose más y más peligroso, y nunca lograbas tener control sobre ellos, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que recurrir a medidas extremas. Kai aseguró que los reyes lo último que querían era aprisionar a su hija de este modo, pero también debían velar por su otra hija y todos los habitantes de Arendelle, por lo que esos grilletes fueron guardados bajo llave y los sirvientes de confianza fueron advertidos de que sólo serían utilizados en caso de una gran emergencia, como ocurrió el día de la coronación"

Las palabras de Hans al parecer tranquilizaron a la reina.

"Pero en fin ¿En qué estábamos? Yo personalmente te puse los grilletes, te encadené al suelo y te dejé dormida sobre el catre, el frío aumentaba cada vez más y más, la gente había entrado en pánico, en el salón me reuní con el duque y los demás dignatarios y les prometía que hablaría contigo y te convencería de acabar con el invierno eterno. En ese momento, lo que menos quería era dialogar contigo, estaba tan cegado por el odio y la avaricia que propuse varias veces ejecutarte de inmediato, pero el consejo era más leal a su reina de lo que yo había previsto.

Tú habías frustrado mis planes de ser rey al negarte a bendecir mi boda con Anna, tú eras la causante del terrible frío que nos torturaba a todos, tenías todo lo que yo ambicionaba y no podía tener, eras reina, tenías hombres leales, una buena relación con tu hermana, mientras que yo no lograba nada de lo que me proponía. Bajé al calabozo y vi que aún no despertabas, me quedé ahí unos momentos maldiciendo de mi suerte, cuando tú te moviste un poco, y… tu vestido se desacomodó, tus piernas quedaron descubiertas, y ahí comenzó todo, me cercioré de que estábamos completamente solos y empecé a propasarme contigo aprovechando que estabas desmayada.

En el último momento tuve la oportunidad de detenerme, tal vez te costará creerlo, pero no había estado con ninguna mujer antes, mi madre me había aconsejado que debía esperar a la noche de bodas, y yo decidí seguir su consejo por varios años, provocando las burlas de mis hermanos, quienes eran todos unos don Juanes, estuve a punto de marcharme sin concluir lo que había empezado, el temor de que despertaras, o que alguien entrara y me descubriera infligiendo a la reina la peor de las deshonras era demasiado, sería hombre muerto, además mi consciencia me decía que era incorrecto, que no debía aprovecharme de ti de ese modo.

Pero supongo que todos esos años de frustración causada por mis hermanos y escuchar sus burlas en mi cabeza pudieron más que la razón, ya no me importaba nada, desde mi perspectiva tú eras uno de los principales causantes de mi desdicha y tenía que hacerte pagar, así que regresé y cometí el terrible acto sin imaginar las consecuencias de mi decisión.

En ese momento me sentí tan bien conmigo mismo, fue muy placentero, me sentía que por fin era todo un hombre, finalmente había hecho mía a una mujer, ya no sería el inepto Hans que no llegaba lejos en sus conquistas, por fin me vengaría de las personas causantes de hacer mi vida infeliz, quería ver las caras de mis torpes hermanos cuando vieran que el pequeño y patético Hans había sometido a la poderosa reina de las nieves. Realmente me sentía en la gloria, como si el mundo estuviera a mis pies.

Pero al salir del calabozo, el remordimiento me atormentaba, sobre todo porque me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que estabas con un hombre y ya no había marcha atrás, no dejaba de pensar en tu cara de dolor mientras yo abusaba de ti, pero ya antes había hecho cosas viles, por lo que fue fácil acallar la voz de mi conciencia y continuar con el plan, el cual consistía en casarme con Anna y quitarte a ti de en medio, finalmente sería rey.

Justo después llegó Anna muriendo con el corazón congelado y haciéndome las cosas más fáciles, ahora tenía un motivo para sentenciarte a muerte, sólo debía dejar morir a Anna culparte, convencer a los dignatarios de que nos dimos votos matrimoniales antes de que la princesa muriera y llevar a cabo tu ejecución. Pero supongo que el amor verdadero siempre será más poderoso que el odio, ya que mis planes fueron frustrados, Anna se salvó de morir convertida en estatua de hielo y a la vez salvó tu vida justo cuando estaba a punto de darte el golpe mortal.

Fui acusado de traición e intento de regicidio y enviado de vuelta a casa donde nuevamente sería la burla de mis hermanos, maldiciendo mi suerte y jurando vengarme, me alejé de Arendelle sin sospechar siquiera que esperabas un hijo mío"

"Yo… no sé qué decir, nunca habíamos hablado mucho al respecto, realmente aun es doloroso hablar de lo que me hiciste, pero hablar ayuda a terminar de sanar las heridas"

"Supongo que todos cometemos errores cuando somos jóvenes, si hubiera visto las cosas en ese entonces del mismo modo en que las veo ahora, jamás te hubiera faltado al respeto de esa forma, te aseguro que no te hubiera puesto siquiera un dedo encima"

"Pero si no lo hubieras hecho yo no tendría a Andy, y él es mi razón de vivir"

"Lo sé"

"Por cierto ¿Cómo te enteraste de la existencia de Andy?"

"Bien, pues largos meses pasaron y para mí tampoco fueron muy dichosos que digamos, despojado de mi título, y condenado a ser sirviente en mi propia casa, era tan humillante de nuevo tenía que soportar las burlas de mis hermanos, quienes no perdían oportunidad para fastidiarme, yo mientras ideaba mil y un maneras en que me vengaría de ustedes dos.

Cierto día mi buen amigo John me visitó y me contó sobre el nacimiento del heredero de Arendelle, sacando las cuentas sobre mi delito en el calabozo y la fecha en que nació el niño me hicieron adivinar de inmediato que era hijo mío, tenía que verlo. Pero mi padre me prohibía salir de las Islas del Sur y si tú no permitirías que mi barco tocara puerto en tu reino.

Con ayuda de John dejé mi patria sin ser visto, a medida que nos acercábamos a Arendelle, crecía mi temor, aún cundo lograra entrar, si tú sospechabas que era yo el causante de tu deshonra me mandarías ejecutar tan pronto pusiere un pie en tus dominios. Pero creo que la curiosidad y el deseo de conocer a mi hijo, me dieron ánimos de seguir adelante con el plan, conseguiría una audiencia contigo, usaría mi faceta arrogante y manipuladora, para obligarte a permitirme ver al niño.

Si amenazabas con ejecutarme, no daría mi brazo a torcer, mi país me defendería, les diría a todos que Andy era hijo mío, si tú intentabas dar explicaciones asegurando que yo había abusado de ti, yo lo negaría, sería mi palabra contra la tuya, con tus poderes me hubieras congelado fácilmente antes de permitirme hacerte algo como eso y menos aún dentro de tu propio castillo, además conforme avanzaba por la ciudad me di cuenta que sólo los altos mandos sabían de mi traición, para la gente del pueblo seguía siendo el héroe que los ayudó en momentos difíciles.

Y bueno, me imagino que recuerdas el resto, entré a la oficina disfrazado, rebelé mi identidad, tú te asustaste de verme, te intenté chantajear, te amenacé, pero tú te rehusaste a permitirme ver al niño, justo en ese momento llegó el inoportuno de Olaf con Andy en brazos.

Entonces lo vi, era tan pequeño e inocente, se parecía mucho a mí, no me cabía la menor duda de que era mi hijo, aun cuando tú lo negabas, sentí una especie de conexión con él, quise acercarme, tú con justa razón me lo impediste, ordenaste a Olaf que se lo llevara de ahí, y así lo hizo, quise seguirlos, pero congelaste la puerta.

Me enojé, nos gritamos, al ver que no podía convencerte de ver de nuevo al niño alardeé sobre lo mucho que disfruté mi momento de diversión contigo, eso había sido un golpe demasiado bajo, te enfureciste estuviste a punto de matarme, pero no lo hiciste, tú no eras como yo, tú eras una buena persona, por lo que sólo me desterraste.

Mientras volvía de nuevo con las manos vacías, no dejaba de pensar en Andy, debía idear una manera de verlo de nuevo, quería la custodia del niño e iba a hacer todo cuanto estuviera en mi poder para quitártelo. Pero sin mi título y con mi padre vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos y contigo vigilando como un halcón tu reino tuve que conformarme con chantajearte y obligarte a permitirme convivir con él, realizando después varias visitas siempre con tu supervisión"

"Sí, y me imagino que la sangre llama a la sangre, porque Andy de inmediato sintió una conexión muy fuerte contigo, sin importar cuanto me esforzara por distraerlo, él siempre esperaba con ansiedad tu próxima visita"

"Gracias por permitirme convivir con Andy y ser parte de su vida"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, sea como sea eres su padre"

"Tú me dijiste una vez que un padre era el que criaba y no el que engendraba, y sin tu bondad, yo nunca hubiera podido ser un padre para Andy. Pero creo que ya he hablado mucho, te toca a ti, sé que es un tema delicado, y entiendo perfectamente si no quieres hablar de ello, pero ¿Podrías contarme que sucedió cuando te enteraste de tu embarazo?"

"Bien, tienes razón, no me gusta hablar de eso, y las únicas personas que saben realmente cómo fueron y cómo me sentía en esos días fueron Anna y Kirstoff, esto no será nada fácil, pero te contaré, verás, poco tiempo después de enviarte de regreso a las Islas del Sur, y después de esas continuas visiones comenzaron los antojos, el aumento de peso, los cambios de humor, todo apuntaba a que realmente había ocurrido, que era una pesadilla vuelta realidad, por lo que llamé al médico real, quien confirmó mis temores, efectivamente estaba embarazada"

"Y me imagino que te sentiste devastada"

"Imaginas bien, los peores días de toda mi vida, me sentía tan humillada y avergonzada, no te imaginas lo que lloré, las noches en vela que pasé, me sentía tan sucia bañándome a todas horas, preguntándome ¿Por qué me había sucedido a mí? ¿Qué había hecho yo para sufrir tanto? Había perdido mi pureza, mi castidad, mi oportunidad de casarme y tener herederos legítimos, ya no podría caminar hacia el altar vestida de blanco. Sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido"

"Ya no sigas, por favor, en este momento preferiría que me atravesaras con una estaca de hielo, o que me congelaras el corazón, todo, menos oírte decir el inmenso sufrimiento que yo te causé, paremos esta conversación por favor" le dice Hans con lagrimas en los ojos

"Sé que es doloroso pero es necesario que siga, no tienes idea de cómo me está sirviendo desahogarme de este modo"

"Me alegra que te sirva esto, pero a mí me está despedazando por dentro"

"Hans ahora veo las cosas muy diferentes, luego de esta charla contigo, he comprendido mucho, ahora entiendo tus razones, conozco tus miedos y tus decepciones y eso me hace…"

"¿Odiarme?"

"No, verte más aun como un hombre que cometió un terrible error y que ahora ha cambiado por completo"

"¿Cómo puedes no odiarme después de todo lo que me has contado?"

"Ahora entiendo tus razones para actuar de ese modo, no te justifico, pero te comprendo"

"Cuando me brindaste tu perdón yo no sabía por todo lo que habías pasado, es decir, me lo imaginaba, pero en mi mente, la idea se quedaba corta"

"Durante un tiempo te odié como no te imaginas, pero el tiempo sana todas las heridas, durante los meses siguientes al gran deshielo sufrí mucho y a la vez me sentía tan culpable"

"¿Culpable? Pero ¿Por qué? Si tú no tenias la culpa de nada"

"En ese entonces yo pensaba que tal vez yo había tenido parte de la culpa, tal vez yo había dicho o hecho algo para atraerte a mí sin darme cuenta, quizás fue algo que dije, tal vez fue por mi forma de vestir. Me lamentaba de no haberme despertado antes, de no haberme defendido ¿Qué clase de reina era? ¿Cómo esperaba defender mi reino de un enemigo invasor cuando no pude defenderme a mí misma de un solo hombre?"

"No fue tu culpa, tú estabas indefensa y yo me aproveché, ahora has demostrado ser una gran reina, mientras que yo sólo he demostrado ser un miserable en todo sentido"

"Eras un miserable, fuiste un infeliz desgraciado, un…"

"Ok, ya entendí"

"Pero ahora eres un gran hombre, dispuesto a ayudar a quien sea, cuando sea y que ha demostrado tener un gran cambio en su vida"

"Me alegra que eso pienses, en serio, la persona a la que más daño le hice, ahora me considera un modelo a seguir y un gran hombre, eso no tiene precio"

"Te lo has ganado, si tú siguieras siendo así como eras, yo nunca te hubiera perdonado, muy probablemente te seguiría odiando, y por ningún motivo te encubriría ni te permitiría ver a Andy. Pero tú has conseguido una vida totalmente nueva y me has mostrado tu buen corazón, es por eso que te perdoné hace ya tiempo"

"Gracias, ahora hablemos de otra cosa, por favor ¿Cuál es tu postre preferido?"

"Espera, aun tengo un par de cosas más que decirte sobre esto"

"Bien, tú mandas, mi atención es lo mínimo que te mereces luego de lo que te hice pasar en esos días"

"Otra cosa que me torturaba era el hecho de pensar ¿Qué diría la gente si se llegaba a enterar? ¿Qué explicación les iba a dar? ¿Me creerían? Todos dirían que con mis peligrosos poderes me hubiera defendido fácilmente de un ataque como ese, seguramente no faltarían quienes pensaran lo peor de mí"

"Como en Baybiron"

"Así es, me alegra que la familia real me crea"

"Espera, ¿insinúas acaso que mi suegra también lo cree?"

"Si, luego de todas estas semanas tan difíciles ella estuvo reflexionando y ahora comprende que no mentía cuando hable con ella"

"Es bueno para ti, pero para mí, no lo es"

"Lo lamento, cuando les dije, yo lo hice con el único propósito de proteger a Liv, yo no tenía idea de que tú habías cambiado"

"Descuida, me lo he ganado, merezco que todos comiencen a verme como un monstruo"

"Te aseguro que no es así como te vemos Hans, esto sólo ayuda a que se comprendan ciertas cosas"

"No te preocupes por mí, es mejor que piensen lo peor de mí, porque me lo merezco, a que piensen tan mal de ti"

"Ellos son tu familia Hans y al igual que yo comprenden que todo quedó en el pasado y que ya no eres ese hombre desalmado y cruel"

"Pienso que Andy y no sólo él, Helena también se merecen un mejor padre que el que tienen"

"¿Por qué no se los preguntas a ellos? Para salir de dudas"

"Andy me odia, lo que menos quiere es que le recuerde que soy su padre"

"Es porque apenas lo está asimilando, todo esto es nuevo para él, pero te aseguro que no te odia y si te quiere muchísimo"

"Ojalá que pronto me gane también su afecto de hijo"

"Lo harás, por ahora Andy sólo necesita algo de tiempo"

"Y hablando de tiempos, me imagino que en esa época que me contabas te volviste a sentir igual que cuando estuviste encerrada por 13 años"

"Así es, porque por muchos y largos días pasé encerrada en mi habitación sin saber qué hacer, aunque delante de mis súbditos debía aparentar, frente a ellos fingía que todo estaba bien, no era difícil, tenía una vida de experiencia en el arte de ocultar un gran secreto"

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en abortar?"

"Esa hubiera parecido la salida más fácil, es decir, aun cuando vaya contra las leyes, soy la reina, fácilmente hubiera podido hacer una excepción para mí misma, tengo mucho dinero y sin problema hubiera encontrado a algún médico que me ayudara y luego comprar su silencio. Además se me justificaba ¿No? Había sido contra mi voluntad, yo no tenía ninguna culpa, la culpa la tenías tú"

"Ahora adoro a Andy, pero en ese entonces hasta yo te hubiera sugerido abortar, un hijo con alguien a quien no amaba sería algo muy malo para mí también, sin mencionar mi ya de por si deshonrada imagen a causa de mis crímenes en Arendelle, no soportaría el regaño de mis padres y los desprecios de las cortes. Además de que lo que menos quería es que me fueras a delatar, por lo que creo que en esos momentos me parecería lo más sensato que podríamos haber hecho"

"Pero a mí no me importaba mucho tu opinión en ese entonces"

"Sólo decía que te hubiera comprendido, que te comprendo mejor dicho, tú no estabas lista para esa noticia, tú vida se veía arruinada, se acababa tu posibilidad de encontrar el verdadero amor"

"Lo sé y estaba también mi imagen ¿Qué clase de ejemplo iba a dar la reina a sus súbditas teniendo un hijo fuera del matrimonio? ¿Qué pensarían de mí en otros reinos? ¿Cómo iba a criar a un niño una persona que no salió de su habitación por 13 años? ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué mi hermana había encontrado el amor verdadero mientras yo esperaba al hijo de un psicópata? El mismo psicópata que intentó matarnos a las dos"

"Realmente me haces sentir como una basura"

"Si te lo estoy contando no es para dañarte, es para desahogarme y abrirme totalmente con alguien a quien una vez odie con todas mis fuerzas pero en quien ahora deposito mi absoluta confianza"

"De veras que no conocía realmente nada de ti, así que continua con tu relato, por favor"

"Te sorprendería saber que a pesar de todas estas objeciones y mi desesperación nunca cruzó ni siquiera por mi cabeza la opción de abortar a Andy"

"¿Ah no?"

"No, el aborto es horrible y es totalmente inmoral e injustificable. El aborto hubiera sido otro acto de violencia perpetrado contra mi cuerpo y mi hijo. En esos momentos reflexioné que ese niño había sido traído a mi vida por un acto horrible. Pero tal vez Dios, o el destino, usarían a este niño para un propósito más grande. El bien puede venir de un mal. Mi sentido del valor de la vida y el respeto a otros se había hecho mayor. Yo había sido victimizada, y la idea de que podía volverme el verdugo de mi propio e inocente hijo a través del aborto me parecía repulsivo"

"No sabes cómo me arrepiento de lo que te hice, de haberte hecho sufrir tanto y ponerte en una situación tan complicada y dolorosa, pero no soy nadie para juzgarte, no tienes por qué mentir o justificarte, si en esos momentos hubieras considerado abortar, se hubiera debido a la desesperación que sentías en ese entonces"

"No Hans, estoy hablando en serio, nunca lo consideré,el aborto no es una cirugía mágica que regresa el tiempo y hace que una mujer se _desembarace_. En vez de eso, es un evento real que siempre es estresante y muchas veces traumático. En un asalto sexual, a una mujer le roban su pureza, con un aborto a ella le roban su maternidad"

"Creo que eres muy espiritual y muy reflexiva, aun cuando en ese entonces eras muy joven y habías sufrido mucho"

"Siempre me ha gustado meditar y leer sobre religión, y aun a través de esa difícil situación, gracias a la ayuda de Anna, Kristoff y mi confesor, me di cuenta que mientras tenga a mi familia nunca estaría sola,sentía que si llevaba a término mi embarazo habría conquistado la violación. Al dar a luz, podría reclamar algo de mi autoestima perdida.

Dar a luz en estas circunstancias, es un acto totalmente desinteresado, un acto generoso, un despliegue de coraje, fuerza y honor. Sería la prueba de que yo podía ser mejor que tú. Mientras tú fuiste egoísta, yo podía ser generosa. Mientras tú destruiste, yo podía dar vida. Yo no era una asesina, mis padres me enseñaron a respetar la vida, no sería el monstruo que todos pensaban que era, te perdoné la vida a ti, al duque y sus guardias, aun cuando ustedes intentaron matarme y apoderarse de mi reino. Entonces ¿Por qué iba a mandar matar al inocente?

Además cuando mi vida parecía vacía, gracias a Andy veía una luz al final del camino, un rayo de esperanza, alguien por quien vivir, alguien por quien luchar y seguir hacia adelante, alguien de mi propia sangre"

Hans sólo permanecía en silencio escuchando las palabras de la reina, y como esta abría su corazón confesándole la tristeza y vacío que sentía en ese entonces.

"En un inicio consideré la idea de dar a Andy en adopción a una buena familia, pero sentirlo crecer y moverse dentro de mí, sentir sus pataditas, sentir su corazoncito latir, no sé, me creó un vínculo muy fuerte con él, ahora él era mi razón de vivir, la fuerza que me levantaba de la cama cada mañana, acariciar mi vientre y hablarle con cariño. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que ya no podría vivir lejos de él, por lo que decidí conservarlo a mi lado, dejé de esconderme y anuncié a la gente el nacimiento del próximo heredero sin dar más explicaciones"

"Fuiste increíblemente valiente, no imaginas cuanto te admiro"

"¿Admirarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le permití vivir a mi hijo? Eso no fue algo que me haga digna de honores o alabanzas, era algo que yo debía hacer, que deben hacer todas las mujeres. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debemos acabar con la vida de un ser humano, independientemente de cómo viene al mundo tiene un propósito de vida y tiene el mismo derecho que cualquier otra persona.

Aun en las peores circunstancias, frente a todos los males que pueda enfrentar una chica ultrajada y temerosa, se abrió camino no sólo para mí, sino para mi compañero de vida, mi hijo, quien hoy es el faro de vida que me marca el día a día… En nuestro caso dos vidas fueron salvadas, yo salvé la de mi hijo y él salvó la mía"

"Eres realmente muy sabia, con razón Dios te premió con un hijo tan maravilloso"

"Si que lo es"

"Oye, recuerdo el día en que Helena nació, la situación fue muy difícil para Liv, ella casi muere durante su embarazo por una enfermedad y traer al mundo a nuestra hija fue una ardua labor. Pero imagino que con todas las mujeres debe ser parecido, así que ¿Podrías contarme sobre el día en que nació Andy?"

"Claro, veamos, habían pasado nueve meses desde mi coronación, si bien decidí conservar a mi hijo, las dudas aún no se disipaban, constantemente tenía la preocupación de ser una mala madre, o lastimar a mi bebé con mis poderes o que él los heredara y la gente que no los comprendía lo atacara, o perder el control de mis poderes por los dolores del parto y lastimar al doctor o a Anna, en fin, también me atormentaba la idea de que nunca podría amarlo del todo por su origen, sobre todo si se parecía a ti, en fin mi lista de preocupaciones era muy larga en esos momentos.

Salí a pasear por los jardines cuando comenzaron las contracciones, por suerte Kristoff pasaba por ahí y me llevó al palacio, llegó el doctor, me dijo que el trabajo de parto duraría entre diez y ocho horas, lo cual me pareció eterno, nunca había sentido tanto dolor y agotamiento, el hielo comenzaba a aparecer en el techo y paredes haciendo que me angustiara más, finalmente escuché su llanto, el doctor me dijo que era un niño y que estaba sano.

Después de limpiarlo quiso colocarlo en mis brazos pero me rehusé por temor a lastimarlo, pero animada por mi hermana, tomé al bebé en brazos, aún recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, era simplemente perfecto y delicado, su cabello era como el mío. Todas mis dudas sobre si podría llegar a amarlo o no se disiparon, durante el gran deshielo aprendí que el amor descongela y te aseguro que en esos momentos con el amor que sentí por mi hijo me sentí capaz de descongelar todo un glaciar. Al ver su carita sentí unos grandes deseos de protegerlo, y nunca dejar que nada malo le sucediera"

"Que hermoso el milagro de la vida, ojalá yo hubiera estado ahí"

"Tal vez no estuviste en ese momento, pero lo que ahora importa es que siempre estés para Andy en el momento en que él más te necesite y que lo ames cada día más"

"Así lo haré, te lo juro"

"Los meses después de su nacimiento, todo cambió, fueron momentos tan mágicos, parece que fue ayer que mi Andy era un bebé, mi vida volvía a ser perfecta de nuevo, recuerdo las veces que lo arrullé hasta que se quedó dormido, o cuando su llanto me despertaba por la noche, aun no entiendo cómo yo me daba tiempo para dirigir un gran reino y cuidar un niño"

"Eso es porque tú eres una buena reina, realmente te preocupas por tu gente, yo en cambio quería ser rey para beneficiarme yo"

"Oye creo que es mi turno de preguntar, volviendo a lo de la enfermedad de Liv y que ella casi muere si quieres puedes contarme sobre cómo eran esos días para ti, a todos nos hace bien desahogarnos"

"Fueron días terribles, sentía que era un castigo divino por todo lo malo que había hecho"

"Dios no castiga Hans, esos sufrimientos son pruebas que él nos pone y que debemos pasar siempre de la mejor manera"

"Al principio todo era alegría, tenía una vida nueva, una esposa que me amaba y estábamos a punto de tener un hijo, me sentía muy bendecido. Pero luego, un día Liv se desmejoro mucho y con cada día que pasaba, ella se ponía peor y peor"

"Me imagino lo horrible que ha de haber sido eso para ti, para su familia"

"Fue lo peor que pudo pasarme, ella no se mejoraba y el doctor nos dijo que ella… moriría" al decir esto los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas "Y que el bebé era demasiado pequeño para sobrevivir fuera de su madre, por lo que las perderíamos a las dos"

"Que espantosa noticia, no me imagino esta vida sin ellas dos aquí"

"Esperamos por un milagro, eso era lo único que podía salvarlas y entonces el milagro se presentó"

"¿Hablas de la pócima que las salvó?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"El otro día Liv estaba hablando con Oppker y mencionó ese brebaje mágico"

"Oh, sí, eso las salvo, yo viajé a Paris y ahí rescate a una gitana presa, entonces ella me dio unas hierbas mágicas que las salvarían"

"¿Cómo supiste que esa mujer te ayudaría?"

"Quizás no me creas, pero durante un sueño ella me lo dijo"

"Te creo, he visto y vivido algunas cosas fuera de lo normal"

"Una vez que volví a casa preparé la bebida y ella se la tomó, de inmediato se mejoró y los doctores no daban crédito a lo que veían"

"Qué bueno, ella merecía vivir, ver a su hija crecer, pasar alegrías a tu lado, es una gran persona"

"Sí que lo es"

"¿Sabes? Según el troll tu hija absorbió el poder de esa bebida y ahora podría ser mágica"

"¿Mágica? ¿Ósea que tendrá súper poderes?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Y por qué sería mágica si ni Liv ni yo lo somos?"

"Eso no importa, mis padres tampoco lo eran, ni mi hermana, pero aun así yo lo soy"

"Cierto, pero es que no me esperaba algo como eso, después de cómo me dijiste que fue tu vida y lo mucho que le batallaste por causa de tu magia, no sé, eso no era lo que quería para mi niña"

"Las cosas no tiene por qué ser iguales, ella puede ser muy feliz"

"Esperemos que lo sea y yo voy a dar lo mejor de mí para que así sea"

"Yo también hago lo que puedo con Andy, pero sé que no es fácil"

"Hablando de eso ¿Cuándo fue que Andy manifestó que tenía poderes?"

"Cuando acababa de cumplir un año, yo realmente me preocupé, tenía la esperanza de que no fueran hereditarios, no quería que mi hijo sufriera como yo sufrí, que no viviera encerrado y con miedo de lastimar a los que ama. Lo llevamos con los trolls y así como a mí me advirtieron que el miedo sería mi enemigo, de Andy predijeron que la ira sería su enemiga"

"Y vaya que ese niño tiene su genio"

"Es por eso que me preocupo Hans, no quiero que Andy se vaya a volver un peligro o vaya a sucumbir ante la magia oscura, olvidando por completo todo lo que he tratado de inculcarle"

"No lo permitiremos, lo protegeremos, de sí mismo y de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño"

"Sólo espero hacer las cosas bien"

Hans permaneció un largo rato divertido de escuchar las tiernas y graciosas anécdotas que la reina tenía sobre los primeros años de vida del niño.

"Hasta hoy Andy no trae amargos recuerdos" Dijo la rubia "Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó en los calabozos. Él es un ser independiente con el mismo derecho que cualquier otro ser humano. No es de segunda categoría por haber sido concebido en esas circunstancias y con todo lo difícil que fue, si yo tuviera que pasar lo mismo para tenerlo a él y todo el amor que me ha dado, yo lo volvería a vivir"

"Eres una gran mujer, y me alegra que ambos tengamos a Andy en nuestras vidas"

"También yo, cielos, creo que perdimos la noción del tiempo, está oscureciendo, iré a ver a Andy"

"Bien, yo permaneceré un momento más aquí"

La reina asintió y se retiró dejando a Hans muy pensativo.

"Elsa es muy buena al perdonarme, pero siento que aún no he pagado por ese crimen del todo, quizás he sufrido en momentos de mi vida, pero un castigo bajo las leyes, no lo he recibido y lo merezco ya que al abusar de ella dañé su corazón y su alma. Perjudiqué a sus seres queridos, y a nuestro hijo. Ella siempre se va acordar de este momento horroroso, degradante y terrible hasta que muera. Sufrió mucho al recordar imágenes y sueños recurrentes de la violación, sufrió depresión y severos sentimientos de vulnerabilidad. Le tomó años para recuperarse y jamás volverá a ser lo mismo."

Mientras la reina entraba en el camarote de su hijo.

"¿Cómo te sientes cielo?"

"Ya mejor, me alegra que pronto llegaremos a casa"

"A mí también, no te imaginas lo solo que era todo sin ti"

"Mamá"

"¿Si hijo?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo que sea"

"Si tú y papá no planeaban tenerme a mí ¿Fui yo la causa de los problemas que los hicieron separarse?"

"Cielos Andy, claro que no, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, tú eras apenas un inocente bebé a punto de nacer ¿Cómo ibas a tener culpa alguna?"

"Entonces ¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Ya no se amaban?"

"Debes entender Andy, tu papá y yo tuvimos ciertas diferencias, lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue separarnos"

"¿Lo mejor para quién?"

"Créeme que fue lo mejor para todos, nunca haría nada por perjudicarte, fue una decisión difícil, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer"

"Supongo que debes tener tus razones, si algo aprendí durante estos días fue que tú siempre quieres lo mejor para mí"

"Siempre"

"Me imagino que cuando se separaron tú sufriste mucho ¿Verdad?"

"No imaginas cuanto"

"No seré yo quien te haga sufrir más, sé que ya no quieres hablar de eso, por lo que volveremos a tocar el tema"

"¿Sabes una cosa?"

"¿Qué?"

"Aunque tu papá y yo estemos separados, nunca vamos a abandonarte"

"Pero papá, es decir, Hans tiene su propia familia, no lo necesito"

"Andy, tu padre cometió errores y pagó caro por ellos, él es un buen hombre, y sé que si algo llega a pasarme él verá por ti y te ayudará a convertirte en un gran Rey"

Después de esta conversación, Andy ya no dijo nada, sólo reflexionó el resto del viaje.

Al llegar a Arendelle Andy estaba tan feliz, por fin se encontraba en casa, el hijo pródigo regresaba, al fin vería al resto de su familia y amigos.

Justo cuando bajaban por la rampa, Hans se detuvo de improviso.

"Oh no" Exclamó el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Elsa.

"Ese es el barco de mi hermano Viktor?" Dijo Hans señalando un flamante barco en el muelle "Seguramente ya se enteró que Andy es hijo mío y lo que me espera no es nada bueno"

¿**QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPITULO?**

**ME COSTÓ TERMINARLO, PERO POR FIN LO LOGRÉ. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, AUNQUE ES UN TANTO NOSSTÁLGICO.**

**LA CANCIÓN "BIENVENIDO" ES DE LA PELI "TIERRA DE OSOS"**

**LA FRASE DE LA PREDESTINACIÓN ES DE LA PELI "EL PRINCIPE DE PERSIA"**

**ALGUNAS DE LAS FRASES EN CONTRA DEL ABORTO LA SAQUE DE UNA PAGINA LLAMADA ACI PRENSA.**

**SALUDOS TAMBIEN A:**

**FROZENFRACTS**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA A TODOS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, VEO QUE ESO DEL ABORTO CAUSÓ MUCHO REVUELO, ASÍ QUE CONTESTARÉ ALGUNAS DE SUS PREGUNTAS.**

**EN PRIMER LUGAR, YO ESTOY 1000% EN CONTRA, LO CONSIDERO UN HOMICIDIO CON TODAS LAS AGRAVANTES DE LA LEY, PREMEDITACIÓN, ALEVOSÍA Y VENTAJA. PIENSO QUE TODOS TENEMOS DERECHO A LA VIDA, INCLUSO AQUELLOS QUE NO HAN NACIDO Y HE AQUÍ ALGUNOS DE MIS ARGUMENTOS CIENTÍFICOS MADAMA BUTTERFLY:**

_**1\. ANTES DE FINALIZAR EL SEGUNDO MES DEL EMBARAZO, HAY UNA CLARA RESPUESTA DEL FETO A LOS ESTÍMULOS. LAS ONDAS DEL EEG REVELAN QUE EL CEREBRO DEL NIÑO NO NACIDO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO.**_

_**2\. ENTRE LA OCTAVA Y LA DÉCIMA SEMANA, YA SE PUEDE DETECTAR LA ACTIVIDAD DEL TÁLAMO, DONDE SE ENCUENTRA EL CENTRO DEL DOLOR. LOS RECEPTORES SENSORIALES NERVIOSOS ESTÁN EN LA PIEL ANTES DE LA NOVENA SEMANA DE GESTACIÓN.**_

**PERO ESTA ES SÓLO MI OPINIÓN, Y MI INTENCIÓN SOLO FUE HACERLOS REFLEXIONAR, MÁS NO IMPONERLES MI FORMA DE PENSAR, NI MUCHO MENOS OFENDER A QUIEN PIENSE DIFERENTE O A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE HAN RECURRIDO AL ABORTO, YO NO SOY NADIE PARA JUZGARLAS.**

**PERO VOLVIENDO A LA HISTORIA, NO OLVIDEMOS QUE ESTÁ AMBIENTADA HACE CASI 200 AÑOS, LA GENTE TENÍA UNA FORMA DE PENSAR MUY DISTINTA A LA DE AHORA. **_**EL ABORTO PROVOCADO NO FUE CONSIDERADO COMO UNA PRÁCTICA ILEGAL SINO HASTA EL SIGLO XIX, CUANDO CAMBIOS EN LAS DOCTRINAS DE LA IGLESIA CATÓLICA ESTABLECEN QUE LA VIDA SE INICIA CON LA FERTILIZACIÓN DEL ÓVULO POR EL ESPERMATOZOIDE. SIN EMBARGO, A PESAR DE ESTO, NO FUE SINO HASTA EL SIGLO XX CUANDO EL ABORTO SE HIZO MÁS FRECUENTE Y SEGURO, HASTA LLEGAR A NUESTRA ÉPOCA EN LA QUE ES UNA PRÁCTICA MUY COMÚN.**_

**NO OLVIDEMOS QUE FROZEN TIENE LUGAR A INICIOS DEL SIGLO XIX, SÉ QUE ES UN TEMA DELICADO Y ME ARRIESGUÉ DEMASIADO AL MENCIONARLO, PERO UNA VEZ ACLARADO ESTO, NO DESEO YA LEVANTAR MÁS POLÉMICA NI CRÍTICAS HACIA MI FORMA DE PENSAR, VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO DE HOY.**

Al llegar a Arendelle Andy estaba tan feliz, por fin se encontraba en casa, el hijo pródigo regresaba, al fin vería al resto de su familia y amigos.

Justo cuando bajaban por la rampa, Hans se detuvo de improviso.

"Oh no" Exclamó el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Elsa.

"Ese es el barco de mi hermano Viktor" Dijo Hans señalando un flamante barco en el muelle "Seguramente ya se enteró que Andy es hijo mío y lo que me espera no es nada bueno"

"Ya verás que todo estará bien"

"Eso espero, pero ahí viene Andy" Dijo el pelirrojo al notar que el niño caminaba hacia ellos con compañía de su amiga "Que no se dé cuenta de que hay problemas"

"Wow, creo que había una gran comitiva esperándome" Agregó el niño cuando vio la gran cantidad de gente que esperaba su regreso.

"¡Bienvenido a casa Andy!" Exclamó la multitud.

"Gracias amigos, me alegra estar de regreso"

"¡Andy hermanito!" Gritó Helena mientras corría y era la primera en recibirlo con un abrazo.

"¡Helena!"

"Sabía que volverías"

"Así es, no creas que te librarás tan fácilmente de mí"

"Andy ¿Sabías que somos hermanos?"

"Sí y me sorprende que tú también lo sepas ¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Mi mamá ¿No te alegra saber que somos hermanos?"

"Mucho, pero ¿No te molesta tener a un fenómeno por hermano?"

"¿Por qué querríamos que un fenómeno fuera hermano nuestro?"

"Oh sabionda no sabes que gusto me da verte" Exclamó Andy feliz por las palabras de su hermanita quien no lo consideraba raro.

"A mí también ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?"

"Porque sería un viaje peligroso y tú eres muy pequeña aún"

"¿Pequeña? ¿Acaso olvidas que soy la poderosa guerrera amazona Towanda y que puedo con todo?"

"La verdad es que fue un viaje muy improvisado"

"Si ya me dijeron que te escapaste por berrinchudo"

"Si, algo hay de eso"

"Prométeme que ya no te volverás don berrinches otra vez"

"Te lo prometo y no te preocupes, algún día viajáremos por todo el mundo juntos y con permiso"

"¿Lo juras?"

"Claro, hagamos nuestro ritual de juramento para que éste nunca se rompa"

Y diciendo esto ambos chocan sus manos, hacen algunos movimientos con las manos y para concluir se dan un par de cachetadas, Andy no le pega fuerte a su hermanita, pero a esta se le pasa la mano y lo deja todo adolorido.

"Auch ¿Sabes qué? Estaba mejor la promesa del dedito" dice el niño sobándose la mejilla y extendiendo el meñique

"Está bien, por el dedito" Respondió la niña sonriendo entrelazando su meñique con el de su hermano, de inmediato se percató de la presencia de su padre.

"¡Papi!"

"Hola princesita"

"Papi ¿Sabías que Andy tambiénes hijo tuyo?"

"Si lo sabía"

"Ah, no es justo, todos lo sabían menos yo"

"Eso fue porque estabas chiquitita, pero ahora ya eres grande por eso te contamos, ya mamá y yo te explicaremos ¿Qué te parece esta noticia?"

"¿Bromeas? ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado! Estoy muy feliz de tener un hermano mayor" Dijo la niña tomando a Andy de la mano y levándoselo corriendo por el muelle. "Cárgame Andy, hazme caballito" Dijo la sabionda saltando en la espalda de su hermano.

"Uf, estás más pesada"

"Eso es porque ya cumplí siete años"

"Lo sé, y lamento no haber estado en tu fiesta"

"Estabas"

"¿Estaba?"

"Si en mi corazón"

"Que tierna eres"

"Además se cumplió mi deseo"

"¿Cuál fue?"

"Que regresaras sano y salvo"

"¿Tú deseaste que yo regresara?" Preguntó Andy conmovido.

"Claro que sí, yo te quiero mucho hermano" Dijo la niña abrazándolo.

"Y yo también a ti hermanita"

El resto de la gente dio la bienvenida a Andy y Birgit se reunió con su madre.

"¡Mamá!"

"¡Hija! ¿Dónde estuviste? Me tenías muy preocupada"

"Perdóname mamá, no lo volveré a hacer"

"Fue muy peligroso que se arriesgaran a viajar tan lejos solos, Andy te convenció ¿No?"

"No, en realidad yo lo seguí sin que se diera cuenta, sólo intentaba salvarlo de sí mismo"

"No debiste hacerlo"

"Lo sé, es sólo que Andy es un cabeza hueca sumamente terco y siempre necesita a alguien a su lado para ayudarlo"

"Sé que tus intenciones fueron buenas, pero no vuelvas a seguir a tus amigos en locas aventuras como esta"

"Lo prometo"

Y después la mujer se reunió con la reina.

"Majestad, le debo una disculpa"

"¿Una disculpa?"

"Sí, cuando los niños desaparecieron yo la culpé injustamente"

"Comprendo que era sólo su dolor, yo también me sentía muy mal"

"Usted estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo, nuestros hijos estaban perdidos y yo fui grosera con usted, entiendo si ya no quiere que siga trabajando en el palacio"

"No, no, está bien, yo entiendo, lo bueno es que los niños volvieron sanos y salvos"

"Gracias Majestad, es usted muy amable"

Después la reina de las nieves se rencontraba con su hermana.

"Me alegra verlos a los tres de vuelta"

"A mí también me alegra verte Anna"

"¿Le dijeron a Andy la verdad?"

"Desde luego que no, sé que mentir no es bueno, pero se trata de una mentira piadosa, le dijimos que hubo un romance entre nosotros"

"Bien, me parece lo mejor que se puede hacer dada la forma en que ese niño se toma las cosas, pero ¿Le dirán la verdad algún día?"

"No lo sé, creo que saber la verdad sería peor para él que desconocerla"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Oh Anna, ya extrañaba mucho tu compañía"

"También yo"

"¿Qué tal estuvieron las cosas por acá?"

"Pues tranquilas, definitivamente ser reina suplente no es lo mío"

"Apuesto que hiciste un maravilloso trabajo y veo que tenemos visitas"

"Así es, los doce príncipes de las Islas del Sur están aquí"

"¿Los doce?"

"Sí, sé que hace trece años hubo problemas con este reino, pero ya todo se solucionó, por lo que no dudé en recibirlos y decirles que se sintieran como en su casa"

"Hiciste bien Anna"

"¿Me pregunto que podrán querer?"

"Ya me imagino por qué están aquí, sólo espero que no tengamos problemas"

Andy por su parte seguía recibiendo muestras de afecto de los ciudadanos de Arendelle.

"¡Andy volviste!" Dijo Ed mientras acompañado de Ken corrían a su encuentro.

"¡Ed, Ken! Oh amigos, creí que no los volvería a ver"

"¿Así que te fuiste de excursión a Londres?" Dijo Ed.

"No Ed, yo no lo llamaría excursión, más bien fue una pesadilla" Dijo Andy mientras caminaba con sus amigos

"¿Pesadilla?" Preguntó Edvin.

"Sí, ustedes nunca huyan de su casa, si creen que en casa no los valoran, no imaginan que lo horrible que es la vida fuera, no hay personas que se preocupen por ustedes como hacen sus padres"

"Me alegra que hayas reflexionado" Le dice Ken al príncipe

"Y que lo digas, cielos, ya extrañaba mucho Arendelle, Londres es bonito y todo, pero no se compara con casa"

"Apuesto a que conociste muchos lugares interesantes" dice el menor entusiasmado

"Y te fuiste con Birgit, uy ¿Quién los viera?" Dijo Ken burlonamente.

"¿Qué dices? No, ella sólo es mi amiga" Respondió Andy apenado.

"Pero bien que se fue detrás de ti" Dijo Ed.

"Y tú de dejado" Agregó Ken.

"_Andy y Birgit_

_Sentados en un árbol_

_Besando_

_MUA, MUA, MUA"_

"Se los paso nada más porque me da mucho gusto verlos otra vez, pero les recuerdo nadie puede burlarse del príncipe"

"Si así fuera, Haldor no te estaría fastidiando cada que puede" Dijo Ken.

"Esa regla sólo es ignorada por los gorilas descerebrados"

"Je je, buena esa" Rio Ed.

"Lo mejor de toda esta aventura fue que me hospedé en el palacio de Buckingham"

"¿La casa de Victoria?" Preguntó Ed.

"Así es"

"¿Y la besaste?" Quiso saber el menor de sus amigos.

"Claro" fanfarroneó Andy mintiendo "Soy un galanazo irresistible"

"Yo como Santo Tomás, hasta no ver no creer" Opinó Ken.

"Ya lo verán" Aseguró Andy, justo en ese momento otra idea perfecta para cambiar el tema cruzó su mente "Hey ahora que recuerdo son vacaciones de verano"

"Bueno, lo son para quienes asistieron a clases, tú faltaste más de dos meses, así que lo más probable es que tu mamá te haga reponer las clases perdidas"

"Oh no, pero aún estoy enfermo y débil ¿Qué no hay nadie que se conduela de mí? Además las matemáticas empeoran mi estado"

"Por suerte yo ya no tendré que ver matemáticas"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace poco? Los de la nobleza como tú siguen yendo a clases, varios años más, pero el resto, con aprender lo básico es suficiente"

"¿Ya no asistirás a la escuela?"

"Nop, así como Ken, él hace un año que le ayuda a su papá en la carpintería"

"Entonces ¿Ahora tú también vas a trabajar?"

"Así es"

"¿Te irás a recolectar hielo con tu papá?"

"Sí y como tú en ocasiones también vas, entonces supuse que seremos socios ¿No crees?"

"Supongo que tienes razón, bienvenido a bordo socio"

"Gracias ¿Sabes? La mayoría de los recolectores comienzan más o menos a los doce años, y yo en unas semanas cumpliré esa edad"

"¿En serio? Con razón nunca vi niños de mi edad"

"Eso es porque tú eres mágico, el frío no te hace nada, pero en realidad es un trabajo peligroso"

"¿Y qué me dices de mi tío? Él comenzó a los ocho y no tiene poderes"

"Dije, la mayoría comienza a los doce años, pero hay sus excepciones, y cambiando de tema ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro"

"¿Es cierto que Hans es tu papá?"

"Ed, ¿En qué habíamos quedado?" Dijo Ken dándole un pisotón.

"Ouch, lo siento, es sólo que no resistí la curiosidad de preguntar"

"No le hagas caso a este tonto Andy, siempre mete sus narices en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia"

"Está bien, no son los primeros ni serán los últimos en hacerme esta pregunta"

"Entonces ¿Si es tu papá?" Insistió Ed.

"Sí"

"¿Y por qué no vive con ustedes?" Preguntó el menor.

"Que te calles he dicho" Exclamó Ken pisándolo de nuevo.

"Ouch, deja de hacerme eso" Se quejó el niño.

"Hum, no lo sé" Respondió Andy a la pregunta de su amigo "Tal vez por irresponsable, por mal padre, por egoísta, no lo sé, la lista es muy larga"

"¿De veras crees eso? Creí que te agradaba Hans" Dijo Ken.

"Me agrada como amigo, pero no estoy seguro si me agrada como papá"

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio.

"Pero ya no hablemos de eso. De casualidad ¿Han ido a espiar a las chicas Paulsen?" Preguntó Andy en voz baja.

"En realidad no" Respondió Ken.

"¿No?" Preguntó Andy.

"Ya no era lo mismo sin ti" Agregó el menor.

"Es cierto, estábamos preocupados, no teníamos ni ánimos de ir" Dijo Ken.

"Lamento que también ustedes sufrieran por mi culpa"

"Hey, ya deja de culparte hombre, lo bueno es que estás de regreso y todo volverá a ser como antes" Agregó Ken.

"A la primera oportunidad volveremos a espiar a esas lindas chicas, ya lo verán" Prometió Andy.

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Ed.

"Además hay un chico nuevo en la ciudad" Agregó Ken.

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó Andy.

"Sí, tiene quince años, su tío es un rico hacendado que vende ganado selecto y tienes muchas propiedades, el chico se llama Ostein y estudia la secundaria, él es genial y divertido, luego te lo presentaremos" Respondió Ken.

"Claro ¿Y qué me cuentan de Angelita? ¿Ya tiene otro novio?"

"Por supuesto que no, ella me está esperando a que yo crezca" Aseguró Ed.

"Lo que Ed quiere decir es que después de su decepción con ese gorila de Ragnar, Angelita no ha salido con ningún otro chico" Explicó su amigo.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, donde Andy se reunió también con sus primas, sus tíos Anna y Kristoff, su reno mascota, también corrieron a recibirlo los muñecos de nieve.

El Capitán Escarcha también salió a su encuentro, pero justo cuando Andy esperaba un abrazo de bienvenida, lo que recibió fue una fuerte bofetada que le propinó el soldado de nieve.

"¡Ouch!" Se quejó el niño "También me da gusto verlo Capitán"

"Soldado Anders ¿Cómo pudo abandonar su puesto y sumir a su madre en semejante angustia?" Exclamó furioso el Capitán.

"Capitán yo…"

"Nada, un soldado no huye de sus problemas, los enfrenta"

"Lo sé, pero me enojé, me sentí traicionado"

"Su madre lo quiere mucho soldado Anders no se imagina lo que sufrió por su ausencia"

"Ya no siga Capitán, ya la vida me ha dado bastantes golpes como para que usted me dé más. Yo ya reflexioné"

"Espero que no vuelva a desertar"

"Claro que no, ya descubrí que huir es el camino de los cobardes, pero en ese momento no pensé lo que hacía, sólo tuve miedo de enfrentar la realidad"

"Tu corazón es fuerte, ten el Valor de hacerle caso"

"Así lo haré" Y diciendo esto, Andy se alejó en compañía de sus seres queridos mientras les contaba sus aventuras en Londres y estos a su vez le relataban sus viajes a otros países buscándolos.

"Y entramos al observatorio de Greenwich, fue genial, vimos las estrellas, los cometas"

"Bien Andy" Dijo su tía interrumpiendo su relato "Sé que todos nos morimos por saber de tus aventuras en Londres, pero tu mamá me envía para llevarte a tu cuarto a que descanses del viaje"

"Oh, está bien, ya oyeron amigos, son órdenes de la reina, ya les contaré después"

"Claro"

El joven príncipe se despidió de sus amigos y siguió a su tía.

"Andy ¿Aún estás molesto con tus papás?" Preguntó Anna mientras acompañaba al niño a instalarse de nuevo en su habitación.

"Sólo con Hans"

"Debes entender que hubo ciertos problemas entre ellos, pero ambos te quiere muchísimo"

"Pero Hans está casado con Liv, nunca será para mí un papá de tiempo completo"

"Sé que las cosas son difíciles para ti, pero también para ellos"

"No parecen ser muy difíciles, en el barco venían muy a gusto platicando"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Le pregunté a mamá y dijo que hablaban acerca de cuando yo era chiquito y del día cuando nací"

"Oh sí, el día que naciste, fue un día muy agitado para todo mundo, todos estábamos emocionados, pero a la vez nerviosos, ese día yo estaba tan nerviosa como nunca, tenía mucho miedo de perderlos a alguno de los dos"

"¿Tú estabas dentro del cuarto cuando mamá me tuvo?"

"Así es"

"¿Y Hans también estaba?"

"No, él no, de hecho Hans aún no sabía que tú existías, Elsa aún no se lo había dicho"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tu mamá había sufrido mucho y ambos aún tenían ciertos problemas que arreglar. Pero en fin, te estaba contando, debiste ver todo lo que tu madre, mi hermana luchó para traerte al mundo, no fue sencillo. El doctor le sugirió administrarle algo para aliviar un poco el intenso dolor, pero ella se reusó, porque no quería que el medicamento te fuera afectar a ti"

"Vaya, no lo sabía ¿Mamá hizo por mí?"

"Tu mamá ha hecho muchas cosas por ti Andy, más de lo que imaginas, así que trata de portarte muy bien con ella"

"Así lo haré, no volveré a escapar, lo prometo. Oye tía Anna, mamá me contó que hay hombres que engañan a las chicas con falsos amores y luego las abandonan embarazadas, dime ¿Hans hizo lo mismo?"

"En realidad no Andy, las cosas entre ellos fueron un tanto complejas pero te aseguro que tu papá no la engañó con falsos amores, él los quiere mucho a ambos, aunque supongo que sólo tus padres saben cómo estuvieron las cosas y nosotros no somos nadie para juzgarlos"

También la reina Astrid se reunía con su hija luego del largo viaje de ambas.

"Hija, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento por traer a Andy de vuelta a su casa ¿y qué crees? Ahora soy oficialmente parte de esta familia"

"Me da mucho gusto, que bueno que hayas cambiado. Ya extrañaba a mi madre cariñosa y comprensiva"

"Lo sé, me había convertido en un monstruo por muchos años, pero ya no más, ahora quiero compensarlos por todo lo que han sufrido por mi causa"

"Descuida, con que hayas cambiado es más que suficiente para todos"

"Reina Astrid" dice Andy acercándose a ellas "Le quiero agradecer por todo lo que hizo por mí, usted no dejo de buscarme ni un solo día, de hecho, gracias a su esfuerzo es que hoy yo estoy aquí"

"Por nada cariño, lamento el modo en que te traté por todos estos años, fui una tonta, tienes que perdonarme"

"Ya lo he hecho, es usted una gran mujer"

"Si tú me lo dices debe ser la pura verdad"

"Claro que lo es, le debo la vida"

"Oh, eres un encanto, me pregunto por qué no lo vi antes"

"Lo bueno es que ahora lo ves y lo comprendes mamá" le dice Liv dándole un abrazo, en el cual incluyeron al niño

Mientras, la reina entraba a su oficina y era puesta al tanto de lo ocurrido durante su ausencia.

"Majestad, no saben el gusto que me da verlos a ambos por fin juntos"

"Gracias Kai, a mí también me alegra que todo se solucionara felizmente"

"El castillo no era lo mismo sin todos ustedes. El rey de las Islas del Sur quiere saludarla"

"Claro, hazlo pasar"

Kai se retiró y momentos después volvía acompañado del Rey y su esposa.

"Majestad, le presento a los Reyes Viktor y Karen de las Islas del Sur"

"Es un placer conocerla Majestad" Dijo el hermano mayor de Hans, el cual era pelirrojo, con barba y bigote, tenía unos cincuenta años, en el pecho llevaba varias insignias, lo que la hacía suponer que era todo un héroe de guerra, su esposa era de cabello castaño claro y piel muy blanca, ambos llevaban puesta una corona.

"El gusto es mío Majestades"

"Es un hermoso reino el que tiene" Dijo la reina sureña.

"Espero que su estancia aquí sea placentera"

"Gracias Majestad" Agregó el Rey.

"¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?"

"Tengo que aclarar un asunto un tanto delicado, pero no quisiera importunarla por ahora Reina Elsa, sé que acaba de regresar de un largo viaje y debe descansar, pero descuide, ya hablaremos, por el momento sólo le agradecemos su hospitalidad y le solicito me conceda una audiencia mañana"

"Muy bien, Rey Viktor, como desee"

"Ahora nos retiramos para permitirle descansar"

Ambos salieron de la oficinacerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Lo que me temía, seguramente vienen a hablar sobre Andy y su parentesco con Hans, sólo espero que no traten de separar a mi hijo de mi lado, porque no se los permitiré"

Mientras tanto Hans y su esposa se reunían luego de varias semanas de no verse.

"Amor, que bueno es estar juntos por fin" le dice Liv besándolo.

"Como las extrañaba, me hicieron mucha falta"

"¿Qué tal el viaje a Japón?"

"Bastante bien de hecho, una amable mujer nos hospedó en su casa"

"¿Una mujer?"

"Si, pobrecilla, estaba muy triste porque su esposo no ha regresado desde hace casi 3 años, pero ella sigue esperanzada a que todavía la ama"

"Oh, qué mal"

"Si, es muy triste cuando las familias se arruinan de ese modo"

"Lo bueno es que la nuestra jamás pasará por algo como eso"

"Ojalá"

"Ya verás que así será"

"Entonces ¿Helenita ya sabe sobre Andy y su parentesco?"

"Oh sí, espero que no te moleste decidí irla preparando"

"Hiciste lo correcto"

"La niña se lo tomó muy bien, digo, dentro de lo que cabe"

"Por suerte siempre se ha llevado de maravilla con Andy, espero que las cosas sigan así, o mejor si es posible"

"Ya verás que sí, los hermanos siempre se quieren mucho, no importa las circunstancias"

"Hablando de hermanos que se quieren, supe que están aquí mis 12 hermanos"

"Oh si, llegaron hace unos días, antes de que todos hubiéramos vuelto"

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta visita"

"De seguro es porque ya saben lo de Andy y tú"

"¿No te han dicho nada?"

"No, la verdad no he convivido con ellos, en ocasiones algunos suelen ser demasiado pesados"

"No tienes idea"

"En lugar de eso, más bien estuve conviviendo con Anna, es muy simpática y graciosa"

"Lo sé, aun no entiendo como pude engañarla de ese modo"

"Todo quedó en el pasado"

"Y hablando de pasado, Elsa y yo estuvimos hablando para conocernos mejor, ella me contó sobre lo mucho que sufrió por causa mía, si hubiera una forma en que pudiera pagar por esa vileza"

"Ya pagaste, Helena y yo casi morimos"

"Eso fueron sólo cosas que pasan, no el castigo merecido"

"Bueno, fuiste despojado de tu título y además trabajaste como sirviente varios años"

"Eso fue el castigo por intento de asesinato y suplantación, no he recibido el castigo que merezco por lo que le hice a Elsa"

"Pero tú ya cambiaste, has hecho muchas acciones heroicas, ella ya te ha perdonado"

"Eso no cambia nada, no se puede regresar en el tiempo y evitar que yo cometa esa bajeza, debiste ver sus lágrimas mientras me contaba lo infeliz que fue por causa mía"

Liv ya no supo que decir y sólo lo abrazó para consolarlo, cuando su marido se calmó, ella cambió el tema.

"Anna y yo estuvimos explorando el castillo y encontrando cosas nuevas"

"¿Cómo qué?"

En ese momento se acerca corriendo Helena.

"Mira papi, este cuerno gigante, estaba perdido y lo encontramos" le dice su hija mostrándole el gran objeto que han puesto en el patio

"Vaya, pero ¿Qué es esta cosa?"

"Kai nos digo que se llama _bugle horn_ y servía para pedir ayuda a los reinos vecinos si Arendelle se encontraba en peligro" le explica su esposa

"Suena como algo muy útil, no entiendo por qué lo olvidarían así nomás"

"Después de que el rey decidió aislar a sus hijas no quería tener demasiados extranjeros que pudieran llevarse el secreto con ellos, fue por eso que le ordenó a alguien de suma confianza que lo escondiera muy bien" agrega Liv

"¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido?" Pregunta la niña

"Por 26 años" Respondió Liv.

"Vaya, sí que lo escondieron bien" dice la sabionda sorprendida

"En cuanto Elsa se instale nuevamente, se lo mostraremos, estoy segura de que le parecerá increíble" Agrega la mujer.

"Seguramente" Respondió Hans.

"También descubrimos un tenebroso pasadizo ¿verdad mami?" dice la niña

"Oh si"

"¿Tenebroso?" pregunta el pelirrojo

"Una parte clausurada del palacio, la abrimos y era un lugar húmedo y oscuro que daba miedo el tan sólo entrar" le explica su esposa

"Bueno, ya me contarán eso con más calma, ahora creo que es más importante hablar los tres sobre un asunto muy importante"

"¿Sobre Andy?" pregunta la niña

"Vaya, por algo te dice tu hermano _sabionda_. Así es, vamos a hablar sobre él"

"Entonces soy toda oídos"

"Verás muñequita, ¿tú has sentido alguna vez que un niño te gusta?"

"Pues sí, hay un niño que se llama Kurt es de Corona y habla chistoso"

"Bueno, con el tiempo ese sentimiento puede crecer y entonces se volvería enamoramiento"

"¿Qué es enamoramiento?"

"Cuando esa persona que ahora solamente te agrada mucho, se convierte en alguien muy importante, te conoce bien y tú lo conoces también, disfrutan de la compañía del otro, te gustan sus defectos y virtudes e incluso pueden llegar a hacerse novios" Explica Hans.

"Suena muy bonito"

"Lo es" responde Liv

"Entonces cuando eso pase, los dos estarán listos a dar un paso muy importante: Casarse" continua su papá

"¿Eso les pasó a ustedes?"

"Así es hijita, en cuanto nos conocimos, supimos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro" le dice su mamá

"¿Hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Qué significa?"

"Que quieres estar con una persona por el resto de tu vida, en las buenas y en las malas"

"Una vez que la boda se ha efectuado, cuando los esposos están en su luna de miel" sigue Hans

"Oh si, recuerdo que ustedes la mencionaron hace unos años, es un viaje muy genial, que sólo se puede hacer cuando se casan"

"Pues sí, son unas vacaciones hermosas, pero el viaje no es lo que hace esta experiencia tan importante"

"¿Entonces?"

"La primera noche que los esposos están juntos, se van a su cuarto y entonces se muestran su amor con besos y palabras tiernas y entonces Dios ve ese amor y les manda un hijito que queda en la pancita de la mamá"

"¿Así nací yo?"

"Exacto"

"¿Y los demás niños que conozco también?"

"Hasta con los que no conoces"

"Pero, hay algo que no entiendo, dijeron que se debe estar casados y Andy es tu hijo, pero no es hijo de mi mamá, es hijo de Elsa, entonces ¿Elsa es tu otra esposa?"

"No, ella sólo es mi buena amiga"

"¿Pero y la boda? ¿Acaso te casaste dos veces?"

"No, sólo una y fue con tu mamá"

"Entonces ¿Cómo Dios les mandó a Andy a ti y a Elsa?"

"Verás hijita, hay momentos raros, pero no imposibles en que dos personas pueden ser bendecidos con un hijo aunque no estén casados"

"¿Así les pasó a ti y a Elsa con Andy entonces?"

"Si, así nos pasó"

"¿Tú te enamoraste de Elsa?"

"Sí, mucho, pero ya dejamos de estarlo"

"¿Eso es posible?"

"Si, a veces pasa"

"¿Pero entonces qué diferencia hay entre casarse y no si de todas maneras Dios les manda hijitos?"

"La diferencia es que después de una boda el amor nunca se va a acabar, es para toda la vida y cuando sólo se está enamorado, muchas cosas pueden cambiar, como les pasó a Elsa y tu papá"

"Vaya, todo esto es muy raro, mamá dijo que Andy es mi medio hermano, entonces ¿Andy es tu medio hijo?"

"Claro que no hija, que cosas se te ocurren, Andy es mi hijo por completo, tan hijo mío como tú, sólo que así se llama a los niños que son hijos de un mismo padre"

"Pues ¿Cuántas veces se pueden hacer bebés?"

"Todas las veces que se quiera, como por ejemplo, en mi familia somos 13 hermanos, hay quienes incluso tienen más hijos y otros que sólo tienen uno"

"Ustedes ya no lo han hecho ¿verdad? Es por eso que no ha habido otro bebe en casa"

"Pues si y no, no siempre se hace eso para encargar hijitos, por ejemplo ¿recuerdas cuando entraste una noche y nos encontraste en la cama a tu papá y a mí y pensaste que él me estaba lastimando?"

"Si, pero tú me explicaste que no"

"Y era verdad, nos estábamos demostrando cuánto nos queremos"

"¿Me estaban haciendo un hermanito y yo los interrumpí?"

"Tú ya tienes un hermanito, es Andy"

"Pero me refiero a otro, Andy y yo queremos otro hermanito"

"Oh princesita, eso no se puede"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Verás cuando tú ibas a nacer yo me puse muy enfermita"

"¿Por mi culpa?"

"Claro que no, lo que pasa es que me había enfermado y casi nos morimos las dos, por suerte tu papi nos salvó, pero luego de esa enfermedad, yo quedé enfermita y por eso ya no podrás tener hermanitos"

"Entonces voy a aprovechar al máximo el que tengo, voy a buscarlo"

Y diciendo esto la niña se alejó alegremente.

"Se lo tomó bastante bien"

"Y que lo digas, es que adora a Andy y él a ella"

"Bueno, ahora si me lo permites, iré a descansar un poco, vengo muy agotado y todavía me espera lidiar con mis enfadosos hermanos"

"Descuida, los vi a todos en el jardín, tienes el camino libre"

"Muy bien, nos vemos al rato entonces" dice el sureño dándole un beso a su esposa

Entonces se retiró a su habitación, mientras la princesa caminaba por los pasillos cuando se topó con algunos de sus odiosos cuñados.

"Hola Liv"

"Hola, quisiera quedarme a charlar con ustedes, pero Helena debe de tomar su baño"

"Apuesto a que puede esperar un poco más"

"Si, no te quitaremos mucho tiempo"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Queríamos saber si tú ya estabas enterada sobre ese rumor que trae vueltos locos a todas las cortes"

"Al grano, por favor"

"¿Sabías que Hans había tenido un hijo antes de casarse contigo?"

"Si, lo sabía, incluso desde antes de la boda"

"Escandaloso ¿Y cómo te pudiste casar él teniendo ese pasado?"

"Y con quién además"

"Porque lo amo y él me explico que sólo fue un error de juventud, que ya no tenía nada con Elsa"

"¿Y tú le creíste?"

"Claro y no me arrepiento, él me ha demostrado que es verdad, que lo suyo quedó en el pasado"

"¿Y cómo puedes llevarte tan bien con esa mujer si ya sabes que ella es la otra?"

"Porque la conozco, he convivido con ella por todos estos años y sé que es una gran mujer"

"¿Y no te da miedo que te lo quite? Es decir, considerando que no tiene a nadie más"

"Ella no es así, he aprendido a confiar en ella con mi vida"

"Pues ojalá no te arrepientas"

"Delo que me arrepiento es de haberles dedicado tiempo a un montón de descerebrados como ustedes"

Diciendo esto la princesa les dio la espalda y se alejó por los pasillos.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, en las habitaciones de huéspedes, Hans caminaba nervioso por los pasillos cuando oyó unas odiosas voces.

"Hey miren quien llegó" Dijo Linus.

"Oh no" Se quejó Hans.

"Hola Hans ¿Nos extrañaste?" Preguntó William.

"En realidad no" Respondió el décimo tercer príncipe.

"Wow Hans, ya se supo, ya se supo" Canturreó Linus.

"¿De qué hablan?"

"¿Así que te acostaste con la reina de las nieves?" Preguntó Derek.

"Cierra la boca"

"¿Cómo fue?" Quiso saber Derek.

"Dije que se callen"

"Cuéntanos con lujo de detalles" Pidió Linus.

"Basta"

"Ven aquí amoroso, don Hans tenorio, jejeje" Dijo William.

"Vaya, eres menos inútil de lo que creíamos" Aseguró Linus.

"Déjenme tranquilo chicos"

"No, en serio nos parece admirable" Dijo Derek.

"¿Admirable?"

"Sí, que esa reina vanidosa se hubiera metido con un tipo tan poca cosa como tú" Dijo Derek.

"No hablen de temas que van más allá de su comprensión"

"Dinos ¿Se hizo la difícil?" Preguntó William.

"¿Llevártela a la cama era parte de tu plan para dominar este miserable reino?" Quiso saber Linus.

"¿Cuándo van a madurar?"

"¿Madurar? ¿En serio una persona que se fue a enredar con una mujer sin tener la inteligencia de cuidarse habla sobre madurez?" Dijo Derek. (Cabe mencionar que en este entonces ya existían los condones, pero eran hechos de cuero)

Hans se enfureció con sus hermanos y trató de burlarlos y encerrarse en su habitación, pero estos lo seguían fastidiando.

"Pero en serio, cuéntanos ¿Era la primera vez de ella?" Preguntó Linus.

"No seas tarado, si no había salido de su cuarto en 13 años obvio era la primera" Dijo Derek.

"Si, cerraron las puertas para el pueblo, pero todavía había hombres cercanos al rey jejeje" Aseguró Linus.

"Vuelves a insinuar algo como eso y te estrangularé" Dijo Hans enojado.

"Uy si, que miedo, mátame y los demás te darán tu merecido" Dijo Linus.

"No lo molesten con esas insinuaciones" Intervino William.

"Es extraño que me defiendas William, pero gracias"

"Es decir ¿Cómo le quitan su trofeo diciendo que otro se le adelantó?" Agregó William.

"Debí imaginarlo, sólo déjenme en paz ¿En qué idioma se los digo?"

"Parece que la pobre chica estaba muy urgida, tan pronto se vio libre corrió a enredarse con el primer idiota que se encontró en su camino" Dijo Derek.

"No tienen idea de lo que dice, no toleraré que hablen así de ella"

"¿Y lo disfrutó Hans? ¿Te consideró todo un semental?" Preguntó Linus.

"Ja ja ja ja"

"Pero hermano, habiendo tantas chicas bonitas ¿Tan desesperado estabas por que una mujer te hiciera caso que te fuiste a meter con una bruja?" Dijo Derek.

"Ella no es ninguna bruja, es la persona más buena que conozco"

"Oh sí, apuesto a que es realmente buena en las artes amatorias ¿No es así?" Dijo Linus.

"No nos dejes con la duda, cuéntanos de tu pequeño encuentro amoroso con ella" Agregó William.

"¿Acaso terminaste con cierta pequeña parte del cuerpo congelada?" Preguntó Linus.

"Ja ja ja ja" Se carcajearon los tres.

"¿Ya terminaron de burlarse?"

"Je je, no" Respondió Derek.

"Hey, quizás por eso te echó a patadas de su reino porque no la satisficiste" Aseguró Linus.

"No, me echó porque fui un infeliz, un miserable que de hecho merecía la horca pero ella fue muy compasiva"

"En realidad ella no tenía derecho de castigarte" Dijo una cuarta voz entrando a la habitación.

"¡Grant! ¿Pero tú también estás aquí?" Exclamó Hans.

"Así es, me alegra verte Hans" Respondió Grant.

"A mí también"

"Aunque si las cosas hubieran salido de acuerdo al plan me referiría a ti como Rey Hans"

"Por favor no hablemos de eso, esa idea fue lo que me metió en todos estos líos"

"El plan era sencillo, enamorar a la heredera, casarte y bingo, hubieras sido rey"

"Ser rey ya no me interesa, fue sólo una obsesión pasajera, me conformo con que Elsa me perdonara y me brinde su amistad"

"Ella no tenía nada que perdonarte"

"Desde luego que sí, yo intenté matarla y apoderarme de su reino"

"Tú te encargaste de su reino cuando ella abandonó a sus súbditos para que murieran"

"En realidad eso fue un accidente, ella no tenía intención de lastimar a nadie"

"Pero al final lo hizo ¿No? Casi mata a Anna"

"Eso también fue un accidente, al final todos aprendimos que el amor descongela"

"Deja de decir cursilerías por favor"

"Hablo en serio, el amor fraternal fue lo que las salvó tanto a la reina como su hermana, Elsa podría enseñarles a ustedes un par de cosas sobre amor y lealtad de hermanos"

"El par de cosas que yo quisiera que esa bruja me enseñara son otras je je je je" Interrumpió Linus.

Apenas terminó de hablar, cuando Hans le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y Linus se lo devolvió, ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea, los hermanos los separaron.

Hans furioso se logró zafar de sus hermanos y se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró a Andy en el camino.

"Hans ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Nada, yo sólo no vi por donde iba"

"Tienes sangre"

"Estoy bien, un buen baño y estaré como nuevo"

Andy continuó su camino y se topó con sus tíos paternos.

"Hola amiguito tú debes ser el príncipe Anders" Dijo Derek.

"Sí, ustedes son los hermanos de Hans"

"Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Linus.

"Helena te lo dijo ¿No?" Agregó William.

"No, yo lo adiviné"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Derek.

Después de su mala experiencia con Fajín y su banda de ladronzuelos, Andy se propuso ser más observador al momento de analizar a la gente, cualidad que en el futuro le serviría de mucho.

"Me fijé en su tono de piel, es demasiado bronceado para ser de por aquí, todos visten el mismo uniforme, lo que me hace suponer que vienen del mismo lugar, sus distintivos me dicen que pertenecen a la realeza, su aspecto físico tiene algunas similitudes, eso me dice que son parientes, y ya que no hay mucha diferencia de edad entre unos y otros, deduzco que son hermanos. Ahora, su acento es muy sureño, entonces sólo uní las piezas, doce hermanos de un reino del sur no muy lejano y bingo. Supe que eran los hermanos de Hans, y por lo tanto, mis tíos"

"Wow, eres listo" Exclamó William.

"Gracias"

"Entonces ¿Los rumores son ciertos? ¿De veras eres hijo de Hans?" Prguntó Derek.

"Si lo soy ¿Ustedes no lo sabían?"

"No, recién nos enteramos" Respondió Derek.

"Yo no creo que lo seas" Opinó Linus.

"¿Qué dice?"

"Es que eres demasiado listo como para ser hijo de Hans" Agregó Linus.

Andy no respondió nada, pero este comentario no le hizo mucha gracia que digamos.

"Aunque en el físico se parecen mucho" Dijo William

"¿Quién lo diría? Ese Hans se lo tenía tan guardadito" Dijo Derek dando un codazo a William.

"Supimos que escapaste de casa" Dijo William.

"¿Supieron eso?"

"Todo el mundo lo sabe" Respondió Derek.

"¿De veras?"

"Ah sí, suerte que papi llegó para salvarte" Agregó Linus.

"No sólo él, mamá también fue por mí, de hecho incluso la reina Astrid, y eso que ella me odiaba"

"¿Por qué te odiaba?" Preguntó William.

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"Bien no queremos saberlo, además créenos, nosotros también hubiéramos huido de casa si nos hubieran dicho que éramos hijos de un completo tonto" Dijo Linus.

"Hans no es ningún tonto" Respondió enojado el niño.

"Ya déjenlo tranquilo" Dijo un cuarto hombre acercándose "No les hagas caso a este trío de fastidiosos, son inofensivos"

"Gracias señor"

"Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente, soy tu tío, el príncipe Nikolaus el hermano número siete"

"Es un gusto conocerlo tío"

"Imagino que ya conocías a algunos de tus otros tíos" Continuó Nikolaus

"Sí, conocí a algunos en el parlamento que hubo en las Islas del Sur el año pasado"

"De igual manera te los presento por orden, él es tu tío el Rey Viktor" Dijo el séptimo príncipe.

"Es un gusto conocerte Anders" Dijo el mayor.

"El gusto es mío tío Viktor"

"Hans me había hablado mucho de ti, espero que seamos buenos amigos"

"Yo también deseo que así sea señor"

"Luego siguen Fredbjorn, Damien, Klaus" Continuó Nikolaus.

Los tres hombres saludaron al niño.

"Ya tuviste la mala suerte de conocer a Linus y Derek" Dijo Nikolaus señalando a quienes fueron los primeros en saludarlo.

"Sin resentimientos amiguito" Dijo Derek estrechando la mano del niño.

"Luego van Alexander, Grant, Erick, William y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Robert, es sólo un año mayor que tu padre y ambos son muy buenos amigos"

"Hola Andy, me alegra conocerte por fin" Respondió Robert.

"Igualmente, cielos, de repente tengo muchos tíos" Dijo Andy mirando a sus tíos, quienes la mayoría eran pelirrojos y con patillas, muy parecidos a su padre, también se encontró parecido a sí mismo con algunos de estos hombres.

"Entonces ¿Tienes poderes mágicos?" dijo Fredbjorn.

"Usualmente sí, pero por accidente los perdí temporalmente, pero los recuperaré con el tratamiento adecuado, sólo que accidentalmente contagié a mamá"

"¿Ella tampoco tiene poderes por ahora?" Preguntó Linus maliciosamente.

"Tampoco, pero también los recuperará pronto" Respondió el niño.

"¿Y cuántos años tienes?" Preguntó Erick.

"Doce, señor"

"¿Te gusta vivir aquí? Parece un castillo muy cómodo" Dijo Robert.

"Lo es, y sí me gusta mucho vivir aquí, no hay lugar como el hogar"

"¿Y que te gusta hacer?" Quiso saber Erick.

"Me gusta pintar, jugar a la pelota, armar rompecabezas, los renos, me encanta patinar, hacer muñecos de nieve, recolectar hielo, el hielo es mi vida"

"Y tu mamá ¿Ella es casada?" Preguntó Linus.

"No, señor"

"¿Tiene novio?" Insistió Linus.

"Tampoco, pero ¿A qué se deben esas preguntas?"

"Calma, sólo simple curiosidad"

Andy les dio a sus tíos un recorrido por todo el castillo y luego, los doce príncipes se retiraron a descansar.

En la biblioteca, no muy lejos de ahí, la princesa Ellinor se disponía a iniciar la lectura de un grueso libro que había comprado durante su viaje.

"Mmmm, nada como el aroma de un libro nuevo"

La niña se enfrascó con la lectura hasta que el ruido proveniente de los jardines la interrumpió.

"Oh, son otra vez esos sobrinos de Hans, son muy ruidosos, sólo los ignoraré"

Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su pasatiempo favorito, pero el ruido continuaba.

"¡Lánzalo, lánzalo, estoy libre!" Gritaban los niños desde el exterior.

"Muy bien, creo que iré a decirles que le bajen al volumen" Entonces Elli caminó hacia la ventana.

"¡Pase largo!" Gritó uno de los chicos a su compañero de equipo.

"Oigan ¿Podrían…?" Pero justo cuando se disponía a terminar la pregunta, la pelota arrojada por uno de los jóvenes príncipes cayó sobre un charco de lodo salpicándole la cara, la ropa y el libro.

Los niños sólo soltaron fuertes carcajadas. Humillada, la niña se quitó un poco de lodo para abrir los ojos

"¡Oh no! Mi libro" Exclamó Elli quitándole el exceso de lodo.

"Y así es como se anota un Touchdown amigos" Dijo un chico castaño y de unos trece años de edad.

"Mira lo que has hecho" Gruñó la niña.

"Oh no, que alguien llame a un doctor, un libro resultó herido"

"¿Te crees muy gracioso?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te parezco gracioso?"

"Claro que no, eres grosero y maleducado"

"Hey, esa no es la forma de tratar a las visitas"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Creo que podría hacerte la misma pregunta"

"Yo pregunté primero"

"Soy el Príncipe Elliot de las Islas de Sur ¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Soy la Princesa Ellinor de Arendelle"

"¿Princesa? Vaya, es la primera vez que lleno de lodo a una princesa"

"Sólo por eso debería mandarte ejecutar"

"No puedes, tu madre dijo que nos sintiéramos como en casa"

"¿Y en tu casa eres tan fastidioso?"

"Huy, mucho más ¿Y tú siempre eres tan gruñona?"

"Yo no soy gruñona"

"Claro que sí, y además eres una aguafiestas"

"¿Aguafiestas? ¿Sólo por qué no disfruté de la mascarilla de lodo que me aplicaste?"

"No, porque veo que eres una come libros"

"Para tu información leer te hace más inteligente"

"Bah, eso sólo lo dicen los autores para hacerte que compres sus libros"

"Eso no es cierto, mira este libro, está lleno de conocimiento"

"Yo diría más bien de lodo jejeje"

"Oh, eres insoportable"

"Además, este libro se ve muy aburrido, no tiene dibujos"

"Los mejores libros del mundo no tienen dibujos"

"Eso dices tú"

"Y también muchos expertos"

"¿Expertos en libros?"

"Así es"

"Eso suena aburrido" Dijo el chico bostezando "Entonces ¿Tú tienes poderes mágicos?"

"No, yo soy completamente ordinaria…en un buen sentido"

"Sí, demasiado ordinaria"

"Oh ya basta, no tengo por qué perder mi tiempo con un descerebrado como tú" Dijo Ellinor alejándose de la ventana.

"Quien está perdiendo el tiempo con un descerebrado eres tú…"

"Gracias, eso es obvio" Respondió la niña desde adentro.

"Un momento ¿Qué dije? Eso no se oyó muy bien ¿o sí?"

Sus primos sólo se carcajearon de su torpeza.

En el pueblo, Ken se esmeraba trabajando en la carpintería de su padre, y justo cuando estaba más concentrado dando martillazos, una vocecita a sus espaldas lo distrajo.

"Hola Ken"

"Ouch" Se quejó el chico al martillarse por error un dedo. "Oh eres tú princesa"

"Puedes llamarme Kristy con confianza, todos me llaman así"

"Muy bien Kristy"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Kristy.

"Trabajando y ¿Tú que haces aquí?"

"Sólo buscaba alguien para jugar"

"¿Por qué no tu hermana?"

"Papá le compró en América un libro nuevo, y cuando ella lee, sólo eso hace"

"¿Qué me dices de tu primo?"

"¿Andy? Él está muy ocupado con sus tíos"

"Oh cierto, los príncipes sureños"

"Así es. Mamá, papá, Olaf y Sussy fueron a una cita doble y salieron a pasear. Mi tía está ocupada con sus asuntos de reina. No hay nadie que juegue conmigo, entonces pasé por aquí y te vi muy solito y decidí hacerte compañía"

"Gracias, realmente lo aprecio, papá salió a entregar una mercancía y me dejó a cargo de la tienda"

"Genial, yo puedo ayudarte"

"En realidad no quisiera que te lastimaras"

"No me lastimaré, yo sé karate, pero creo que quien se lastima eres tú, oh no tienes sangre"

"Es sólo un golpecito, estoy bien"

"Descuida, yo te curaré" Dijo la niña cortando un trozo de tela de su vestido y atándolo al dedo del chico.

"Gracias" Respondió Ken conmovido.

"Bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? Hay muebles que construir"

"Muy bien, supongo que puedes darme una mano, yo seré el jefe y tú serás mi segundo a bordo. Pero no hagas nada sin que yo te lo indique ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro, manos a la obra"

La niña comenzó a ayudarle, de nuevo el chico se concentró en el trabajo, mientras Kristy no paraba de hablar, le contó sobre sus viaje a Brasil y todo lo que había visto e hizo caso omiso a lo que acababan de acordar, comenzando a trabajar en unas sillas.

"Ya terminé ¿Qué tal me quedaron estas sillas?"

"¿Sillas?"

El chico volteó sólo para ver que la niña había echado a perder todo el material, mostrándole los desiguales cortes de las patas de las sillas, que según ella se veían muy _modernas_.

"Oh no, pero ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Ayudarte a terminar el trabajo más pronto, no me lo agradezcas"

"Quedó arruinado, papá va a matarme"

"Lo siento yo sólo…"

"No digas nada, ya hiciste bastante"

El chico intentó corregir los estropicios de la niña, pero la silla terminó desbaratándose.

"No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando"

"Yo repondré todo el material y entiendo si ya no me quieres volver a ver en la vida, ya me voy" Dijo la niña con tristeza.

"Espera" Dijo el chico tomándola por el brazo "No te vayas, has sido muy amable conmigo, yo no debí gritarte, te agradezco que me ayudes"

"No es nada, sólo manda cobrar el material al palacio"

"No puedo aceptar dinero de mis amigos"

"Entonces ¿Si somos amigos?"

"Claro que lo somos"

Justo en ese momento llegó el papá de Ken.

"¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

"Papá puedo explicarte…"

"Espero que tengas una buena explicación para este desastre jovencito"

"En realidad…" Respondió el chico.

"En realidad todo fue culpa mía señor, Ken me dijo que no tocara nada y yo no le hice caso, sólo quería ayudarle. Mande cobrar al castillo lo que se perdió"

"Gracias" Respondió el hombre.

"Huy miren la hora, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, adiós Ken"

"Adiós Kristy"

A la mañana siguiente, la reina se levantó muy nerviosa de lo que pudiera ocasionar la presencia de la familia real sureña en su reino, la sola idea de que le quitaran a su hijo era algo insoportable.

Para distraerse un poco, la monarca comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello, cuando en eso unos toquidos a su puerta la hicieron que se llenara de temor.

"De seguro es el rey Viktor que ahora si quiere dialogar conmigo, pero que osadía la suya de venir hasta mi habitación" pensaba

"Hola majestad, que cabello tan brillante tiene hoy"

"Buenas tardes príncipe…."

"Linus de las Islas del Sur, encantado de conocerla"

"Igualmente ¿Puedo servirle en algo?"

"¿Usted servirme? Pero si es la reina, más bien yo me pongo por completo a sus pies"

"¿Gracias? Entonces ¿Hay algo que quiera hacer por mí?"

"Muchas cosas"

"¿Qué?"

"Es decir ¿Puedo pasar?"

"No creo que sea correcto"

"Tengo algo importante que decirle"

"Sea lo que sea lo veremos en mi oficina"

"Es sobre Hans y su hijo"

"¿Es algo grave?"

"Bastante ¿Me permite entrar para hablarle en privado?"

"Adelante"

"Tiene una hermosa habitación"

"Gracias"

"Y la cama se ve muy cómoda, ideal para una buena noche de sueño o para otro tipo de actividades"

"¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?" Preguntó la reina sentándose y cruzando los brazos.

"No coma ansias, primero podemos charlar de nosotros, para conocernos mejor como casi cuñados que somos"

"Dijo que lo que me diría era grave, ya nos conoceremos en otra ocasión"

"Puede que lo que le iba a decir no fuera en realidad tan grave, de hecho ya olvidé por completo qué quería decirle"

"En ese caso sálgase inmediatamente, no tengo tiempo para bromas"

"Espere, no exagere, creo que es usted muy linda ¿Se lo dicen con frecuencia?"

"Esa clase de comentarios no creo que sea apropiada"

"Oh le ruego me disculpe, pero no puedo contenerme cuando estoy con una mujer bella. Pero ya que insiste en hablar de Hans, hablemos de él ¿Por qué se fijó en ese perdedor? Es decir es un tonto bueno para nada"

"No le permito que insulte a un buen amigo en mi presencia"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le gusta?"

"Desde luego que no, Hans y yo sólo somos amigos" Respondió la reina sonrojada.

"¿Es cierto que mi hermano es el padre de su hijo?"

"Así es, pero preferiría no hablar de eso"

"Sólo dígame ¿Qué es lo que vio en él para irse a meter con él?"

"Qué le importa, y salga de mi habitación"

"Imagino que su encuentro romántico con mi hermanito fue en esta misma habitación ¿No es cierto?"

"Eso no es asunto suyo, no le permitiré que me falte al respeto de esa forma"

"Bien, hablemos de otra cosa. Le contaré un poco sobre mi vida"

"En realidad puede ahorrárselo, lo único que quiero es que salga de aquí"

"Verá usted, llevo ya 15 años de casado y tengo cinco hijos, aunque confieso que tal vez he dejado unos cuantos regados por varios lugares"

"¿Usted tiene hijos con otras mujeres?"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy irresistible para las chicas ¿Por qué no tener varias parejas? Tengo suficiente para todas"

"Es un miserable, si tiene una esposa debe serle fiel, y en su caso dar gracias, ya déjeme en paz"

"Es que soy un _experto en el amor_"

"Más bien yo lo llamaría irresponsable"

"Supongo que es de familia, pues si más no recuerdo, mi hermanito Hans también tiene un hijo con alguien que no es su esposa"

"Ya me cansé de discutir este asunto con un bruto como usted"

"Entonces pasemos a algo más cómodo" Dijo sentándose a su lado. "¿O le parece que voy muy rápido?"

"Aléjese de mí"

"Oh Majestad, no se ponga así, ni presuma de decente, bien que con Hans aceptó de inmediato ¿Qué podría perder de todos modos?"

"Le advierto que voy a congelarlo"

"¿Con qué poderes? Sepa que cierto mocoso chismoso se encargó de pregonar a los cuatro vientos que sus poderes están anulados"

"No me obligue a darle una demostración de mi poder"

"Adelante, congéleme, esto va a estar bueno"

La reina intento atacar al sinvergüenza pero su magia seguía apagada.

"Wow, pero que frío, de veras se sintió congelante" Dijo el hombre con sarcasmo.

"Esto no puede estar pasando"

"Dejemos de perder el tiempo, ya verá que lo pasaremos bien, yo soy un mejor amante que mi hermano"

El hombre acorraló a la reina contra la pared.

"Si se acerca más lo mandaré encerrar en el calabozo"

"O vamos, usted también quiere esto, yo si voy a complacerla, siempre he sido el guapo de la familia"

"No lo creo, más bien es el calenturiento, no me toque, salga de aquí o llamaré a los guardias para que lo echen a patadas"

"Esto no tiene que terminar en violencia, sólo imagínese que soy Hans"

"Usted no es como Hans en absoluto, si él estuviera aquí me defendería"

"Si él estuviera aquí estaría sentado en aquel sillón disfrutando del show"

"Eso es una vil mentira"

"¿O por qué otra razón estaríamos aquí? Hans nos dijo que eras toda una experta en las artes amatorias y que podríamos comprobarlo"

"Hans es mi amigo y él no me difamaría"

"Parece que ya olvidó que él intentó matarla"

"Eso ya quedó en el pasado, ahora somos grandes amigos"

"Y también la embarazó y la abandonó"

"Así no fueron las cosas y yo no quiero nada con usted, si cree que sin mis poderes estoy indefensa se equivoca" Dijo la reina zafándose y dándole una patada en la entrepierna.

"Ouch, me gustan las mujeres difíciles" Se quejó el hombre.

"Ahora salga de aquí o le irá peor" Dijo la reina abriendo la puerta y empujándolo

Afuera justo en ese momento se acercaba Hans quien se disponía a hablar con su amiga y ambos príncipes chocaron.

"Pedazo de idiota ¿Qué estabas haciendo adentro de la habitación de la reina?" preguntó el menor muy indignado

"Lo mismo que seguramente venias tú a hacer también" le responde su hermano

"Yo vengo a hablar con ella, no a faltarle al respeto como de seguro hiciste tú"

"Y no sólo eso, los dos nos dimos muchos besitos, mua, mua, mua"

"Eres un patán, te voy a hacer pagar por cualquier osadía que hayas cometido"

"Ya que vas a castigarme, entonces también deberías saber que después nos pusimos más románticos y ella me insistió que la hiciera mía"

"Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué villanía hiciste?"

"Lo que estás pensando, nos la pasamos muy bien"

"Estás mintiendo, ella no es como las mujerzuelas que frecuentas"

"Viejo, tenías razón, ella realmente es muy buena en la cama, debiste oírla gritar y…"

Antes de que terminara de hablar Hans le saltó encima derribándolo y ambos rodaron por el suelo golpeándose y estrellándose con las paredes.

"Caballeros ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Les dice su hermano mayor el rey entrando junto con Fredbjorn, el segundo hermano y con esto la pelea termina "No sigan comportándose de este modo"

"Además, si van a pelear, denme tiempo para vender entradas" agrega el segundo en sucesión, divertido por los pleitos de siempre de sus hermanos

"Todo es culpa de Hans, Viktor, por una simpleza tuvo una reacción cavernícola y me golpeó" explica Linus.

"No fue una simpleza, él estaba de atrevido con una dama" Respondió Hans.

"Muéstrame a la dama y entonces veremos quién tiene la razón" Desafió Linus.

"¿Cómo te atreves? Te voy a…" pero antes de que el menor pueda continuar con su amenaza, el rey lo detiene

"Muy bien, ya fue suficiente, dejen de señalar al otro y díganme ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?"

"Linus intentó faltarle respeto a la reina y…"

"Mira quien habla, el tipo que tiene un hijo con ella"

"Si vuelves a decir algo como eso te voy a…"

"¡Suficiente!" Ordenó el rey "¿Por qué me hacen quedar en ridículo? Cada vez que un miembro de nuestra familia pisa esta tierra causa escándalo y deshonor, Linus ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudiste ocasionar? Eres un príncipe y no te comportas como tal, agradece que la reina no tome represalias contra nosotros, pues estaría en su pleno derecho de declararnos la guerra por tu causa"

"Oh vamos no exageres, que esa bruja no presuma de muy decente, pues todo el mundo sabe que no lo es"

"No vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa forma, ahora vete a tu habitación, te sancionaré cuando volvamos a casa"

"Eso es injusto ¿Qué me dices de Hans? Él fue quien deshonró a nuestra patria primero"

"Hans ya pagó por eso, puedes retirarte Linus"

Furioso y humillado, el hombre se retiró.

"No era mi intención causar un pleito Viktor, es sólo que no pude contenerme, llegaron demasiado lejos"

"Ustedes siguen igual que perros y gatos, no importa a donde vayamos, no pierden oportunidad de fastidiar y hacerme quedar en ridículo y esa no es forma en que unos príncipes ya casados y con hijos deban comportarse"

"¿Para qué los trajiste?"

"Yo no los traje, ellos se auto invitaron"

"Eres el rey, pudiste decirles que se quedaran y así me hubieras evitado pasar por todo esto"

"Mi querido hermano ¿Cuándo vas a aprenderlo? Ser rey es mucho más que sólo hacer lo que quieras"

"Pero siempre piensa en los demás y eso es justo lo que no hiciste, mira como me han fastidiado a más no poder"

"No puedes hablar de pensar en los demás cuando tú también tienes cola que te pisen"

"Supongo que ya de una vez por todas vas a decirme ¿Por qué es que estas aquí?"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo venir únicamente de visita?"

"Si, pero ese no es tu estilo"

"Que bien me conoces, pues sí, la verdad es que he venido aquí porque ha llegado hasta mis oídos cierto rumor el cual quisiera discutir en privado contigo y con la reina de las nieves"

"No la llames así, su nombre es Elsa y debes dirigirte a ella por su nombre"

"Estás muy delicado el día de hoy hermanito"

"Perdona, no quise hablarte de ese modo, es sólo que luego de todo lo que ha pasado traigo el ánimo por los suelos"

"Supe que te fuiste a Japón"

"Así es"

"¿Cómo es que volviste tan pronto?"

"Por favor, no me hagas contarte, nunca lo creerías"

"Muy bien, volvamos al tema entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste tan lejos sólo para buscar al niño?"

"Seguramente ya sabes la respuesta"

"Efectivamente, la conozco y por eso es que entre más pronto aclaremos esto, mejor será para los tres. Necesito que estés presente en mi audiencia con la reina Elsa"

"A la reina no la molestes con estas cosas, yo te contaré como estuvo todo"

"No confío en ti, has aprendido de las mañas del resto de los Westerguard, es por eso que prefiero que el tercero en conflicto esté presente"

Al oír esto Hans traga saliva, la actitud tan seria de su hermano no le indica nada bueno.

"Muy bien Viktor, será como tú digas"

"En ese caso, vamos, que Elsa nos espera"

"Ya qué"

Ambos hermanos llegan a la oficina de la reina.

"Majestad" saluda la platinada

"Majestad" le responde el otro monarca.

"Dígame ¿A qué debo el honor de su presencia?"

"Si no es inconveniente, quisiera hablar con usted de algo muy importante y delicado"

Sospechando a lo que se refería la reina volteó a ver a Hans, el cual lucia muy nervioso y desvió la mirada. Comprendiendo que la situación no era muy conveniente para su buen amigo, decidió negarse a la audiencia del rey vecino.

"Me gustaría atenderlo, pero resulta que tengo mucho trabajo por atender y como rey entenderá que los súbditos están primero"

"Efectivamente, pero como madre sabrá que el bien estar de los hijos está por encima de todo" agrego el rey sureño.

"Si lo pone de ese modo, tomen asiento, por favor"

"Muchas gracias y para no retrasarla con sus deberes, seré rápido, hace 13 años usted mandó a mi hermano menor de regreso a casa acusado de traición e intento de regicidio"

"Así es, él fue castigado por su padre y las cosas son muy diferentes ahora, Hans ha cambiado por completo y tiene mi absoluta confianza"

"Me alegra que así sean las cosas, pero volviendo a ese punto, ¿Qué sucedió exactamente entre ustedes durante el gran deshielo?"

"El príncipe Hans quería mi trono, yo no lo sabía, hasta que ya fue tarde"

"Si, eso ya lo sé, pero me refiero al hecho de que usted tiene un hijo con él"

"Eso es verdad pero…"

"Esto es delicado, si Hans la sedujo como parte de su plan para ser Rey entonces llegó más lejos de lo que había imaginado"

"Le aseguro que las cosas no fueron así"

"Mi hermano ahora está casado con otra mujer, y el hecho de que siga frecuentando a la mujer con la que tiene un hijo, no se ve bien ¿Qué clase de relación hay entre ustedes dos?"

"Ninguna, nuestra relación quedó en el pasado, ahora somos sólo buenos amigos, yo jamás me interpondría entre Hans y Liv"

"Habrá que hacer algunos reportes, incluir al niño en el árbol genealógico de la familia Westerguard, colocarlo en la línea de sucesión al trono, necesito llevar una explicación a los miembros de mi consejo, por lo que mucho les agradecería su cooperación. Si Hans no la engañó con sus falsos amores, pero si intentó matarla y tomar su reino, entonces ¿Cómo ocurrieron las cosas en ese entonces?"

La reina se avergonzó mucho de verse en esta situación, no quería causarle problemas a su amigo, pero tampoco le gustaba el hecho de que tuviera que explicarles a todos una mentira, donde ella se viera como una mala mujer. El décimo tercer príncipe notó esto y se sintió muy mal.

Pero dada la decisión que ambos habían tomado y creyendo que era lo mejor para proteger a su hijo, comenzó a relatar el cuento del gran romance.

"Bueno, cuando hui de mi fiesta de coronación, me construí un castillo de hielo en la cima de la montaña del norte, ahí fui atacada, pero el príncipe Hans me salvó de los hombres de Weselton y me trajo de regreso al castillo para que descongelara el reino, creyendo que el asunto era sencillo y sólo dependía de que yo estuviera al tanto de los estragos para que deshiciera este mal de inmediato, sólo que yo no tenía idea de como acabar con este invierno eterno.

Su hermano habló conmigo para intentar ayudarme, se puso de romántico y yo le correspondí, puesto que luego de que me salvó la vida yo lo vi como a un héroe, las cosas se fueron dando rápido, una cosa llevó a la otra y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estábamos haciendo el amor, en ese momento no había odios ni venganzas.

Nos dimos cuenta del error que cometimos al dejarnos llevar y como no pude descongelar el lugar, su hermano volvió a sus antiguos planes de quitarme del camino y luego pasó todo lo que usted ya sabe. Años después nos reconciliamos. Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto"

"Muy bien, en ese caso, explicaré a mis consejeros que el romance entre ustedes es cosa del pasado, confío en usted Majestad, sé que usted es una buena mujer, y le pido disculpas por la conducta de mis hermanos, le aseguro que Linus será reprendido con severidad, ahora me retiro para dejarla continuar con sus deberes"

"Espera Viktor, así no estuvieron las cosas" Dijo Hans de improviso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Hans?" Preguntó Elsa angustiada.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó el rey desconcertado.

"Elsa, tú fuiste sincera conmigo, comprendí el dolor que te ocasioné y en ese momento sentí que en realidad no he pagado por todos mis crímenes, ya no puedo seguir huyendo de mis responsabilidades, es hora de confesar"

"No lo hagas" Suplicó la reina.

"Lo siento, pero el remordimiento me está matando, escucha Viktor, te contaré como estuvieron en realidad las cosas"

"Hans, no" Exclamó la rubia.

**WOW ¿QUÉ IRÁ A PASAR AHORA? ¿HANS IRÁ A CONFESAR LA VERDAD? ¿QUÉ HARÁ VIKTOR CUANDO LO SEPA?**

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTA CAPITULO, PERDON POR LA DEMORA, PERO ESTE SEMESTRE HA SIDO MUY PESADO.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS.**

**YUPI! AL FIN VACACIONES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA A TODOS, SÉ QUE EXTRAÑAN LOS DÍAS EN QUE ACTUALIZABA MAS SEGUIDO, TAMBIÉN YO, PERO NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDA HACER, TANTO EN LA ESCUELA COMO EN EL TRABAJO, ME ES DIFÍCIL REDACTAR EL FIC, POR LO QUE PIDO SU PACIENCIA Y COMPRENSIÓN.**

**DURANTE LA PROXIMA SEMANA ESTARÉ PASEANDO Y ME SERÁ COMPLICADO ACTUALIZAR, PERO SI ME ES POSIBLE SUBIRÉ UN CAPITULO O TAL VEZ HASTA DOS SI TENGO OPORTUNIDAD.**

**AHORA VAYAMOS AL FIC.**

"Escucha Viktor, te contaré cómo estuvieron en realidad las cosas"

"Hans, no" Suplicó la rubia.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que así no estuvieron las cosas? ¿Estaban mintiéndome ustedes dos?"

"Majestad, le aseguro que no tengo la menor idea de lo que su hermano está diciendo"

"Desgraciadamente si la tiene Viktor"

"Hans ¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunta la reina en voz baja "Piensa en tu hija y lo mucho que esto la lastimaría"

"Lo sé, pero también pienso en ti y el mucho daño que te causé con mis vilezas" Responde el pelirrojo también en voz baja.

El rey sólo los observa desconcertado sin lograr entender lo que murmuraban.

"Te he perdonado, no tienes qué hacer esto"

"En realidad si tengo, recuerda que está escrito la _verdad los hará libres_"

"Pero esta verdad podría hacerte preso y yo no quiero eso"

"Si hay un castigo, tengo que afrontarlo, por vez primera tengo que comparecer ante todos mis crímenes"

"Si Andy se entera se pondrá muy mal, no lo hagas, por él"

"Por él es que lo hago y por ti"

"¡Habla de una buena vez Hans!" le grita su hermano mayor perdiendo la paciencia.

"Viktor, hay algo que debo confesarte"

"Pues hazlo, dímelo"

"Es momento de confesar por fin"

"¿Confesar? ¿Qué clase de secreto te estuviste guardando por todos estos años?"

"A eso voy, en realidad las cosas fueron muy diferentes, la reina y yo nunca estuvimos enamorados, ni siquiera un poco, en realidad nunca hicimos el amor…"

"¿Entonces usted me mintió? ¿Y con qué propósito?"

"Yo… yo…" Tartamudeó la reina.

"Oh, ya entiendo, muy buen intento de su parte, tratar de pertenecer a esta familia tan importante fingiendo que tenía un hijo con mi hermano, lo bueno que Hans la delató a tiempo"

"Majestad, no tiene idea de lo equivocado que esta"

"No le hables de ese modo Viktor, si supieras la maravillosa mujer que es, jamás insinuarías esas cosas. Para que quede claro, Anders si es mi hijo. Y si ella mintió te aseguro que no fue en eso y no lo hizo con la intención de engañarte, sino más bien de proteger a su hijo"

"Pero tú acabas de decirme que no tuviste relaciones con esta mujer ¡Explícate!"

"Yo dije que no tuvimos ninguna clase de amor y es la verdad, ella nunca me amó"

"¿Y tú?"

Por un momento Hans no sabe que contestar, ha convivido tanto con esa bella mujer, la ha admirado cada día más, siempre le vivirá eternamente agradecido porque le perdonara la vida y por haberlo honrado con su amistad y por supuesto no debía olvidar que él estaba casado y amaba a su esposa. Pero en realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por ella?

"Te hice una pregunta ¡Respóndeme ahora mismo!"

"Yo tampoco a ella"

"¿Entonces? Si es lo que me temo te advierto que te pesará siquiera haber nacido, continua tu relato"

"La reina dijo la verdad hasta el momento en que dijo que yo la salve, de ahí en adelante todo fue una mentira con el único propósito de proteger a los que ama. En realidad, luego de la pelea en su palacio de hielo, la reina quedó desmayada, así que la traje de vuelta aquí con el único fin de revertir el maleficio que había desatado en lo que yo ya consideraba mi futuro reino y…"

"Al grano Hans, no volverás a enredarme con tus mentiras y acertijos"

"Llevé a la reina a un calabozo con la esperanza de acabar con el invierno eterno, le encadené y aprisioné las manos para que no pudiera usar su magia y aprovechando que la reina estaba desmayada e indefensa yo… abuse de ella"

"¡Eres un maldito!" le dice el rey soltando un fuerte golpe a su hermano y tumbándolo de la silla

"Hans" exclama la reina preocupada y se acerca a revisarlo

"Debería colgarte por eso" continua el rey

"No puede matar a su propio hermano"

"No entiendo cómo puede proteger tanto a este miserable"

"Su hermano no es ningún miserable, es un buen hombre"

"Alguien que abusa de una mujer no es nada más que una escoria"

"Por favor, han pasado demasiadas cosas desde ese nefasto día, Hans ha cambiado por completo y le aseguro que ya ha pagado por todo"

"¿Sólo por el hecho de haber trabajado como sirviente?"

"Porque casi muere en batalla, sin mencionar que estuvo a punto de perder a su familia"

"Su delito es aparte, este tipo de cosas no pueden quedar impunes. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, jamás hubiera permitido que papá te devolviera tu título, eres una basura Hans"

"Créeme que lo sé"

"No tengo más remedio que hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste"

"Pero eso fue hace 13 años, yo ya lo he perdonado, ¿Qué acaso no puede usted hacer lo mismo?"

"Lo siento, pero usted más que nadie deberá entender que parte del trabajo de un rey es hacer cumplir las leyes ¿Qué clase de rey soy si perdono a Hans sólo porque es mi hermano? Además, según recuerdo, hace 13 años también usted mando a Hans de regreso a casa con una orden de que sus crímenes fueran juzgados por medio de nuestro sistema. Bien, al parecer hay uno por el cual aún no ha sido juzgado aun"

"Le aseguro que todo quedó en el pasado, Hans y yo somos amigos ahora, él es el padre de mi hijo, y no deseo que reciba ninguna clase de castigo"

"Majestad, debe entender que la sentencia debe cumplirse, no debilite más las cosas, Hans no puede haber arruinado la vida de otra persona y luego seguir con la suya como si nada hubiera pasado. Si la justicia existe, tiene que ser para todos; nadie puede quedar excluido, de lo contrario ya no sería justicia"

"¿Cuál será la sentencia? Dígame por favor"

"Se preocupa mucho por mi hermano, demasiado diría yo. Bien, según nuestro sistema de justicia, un hombre que comete semejante falta deberá ser condenado a recibir 40 azotes en público"

"Yo no puedo permitir eso, es una barbarie, lo mataría"

"Así es nuestra ley"

"No lo permitiré, le daré a Hans asilo político, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar esa barbarie de sentencia"

"Lo lamento, pero Arendelle no tiene jurisdicción cuando se trata de uno de los nuestros"

"¿Y qué hay de su familia? ¿Qué acaso no piensa en ellos? ¿Qué dirá Andy de ver a su padre azotado de esa forma?"

"Elsa basta, deja de ser tan buena conmigo, no lo merezco, te dije que si había un castigo lo aceptaría, debo afrontar las consecuencias de mis acciones, no puedo seguir huyendo por más tiempo, no puedo permitir que mi delito quede impune"

"Y yo no puedo permitir que seas torturado de ese modo"

"Escuche reina Elsa" Intervino el Rey "Su extrema bondad me parece cuestionable, pero en contemplación a sus súplicas y asombrosas muestras de perdón para con mi hermano, he decidido rebajar de 40 azotes a 13"

"Por favor, le suplico que no lo haga, piense en mi hijo, no quiero que él sepa la horrible verdad, no quiero se decepcione de su padre o que quede marcado y sea causa de escándalo en otros reinos por su origen"

"Lo más que puedo hacer es ordenar que se lleve la sentencia en privado, y no se preocupe, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, nadie se enterará"

"Gracias Viktor" Opinó Hans.

"No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella"

"Insisto en que no tiene qué hacerlo majestad, todo eso quedó en el pasado y sé que ahora su hermano es un gran esposo y un maravilloso padre"

"Lo siento, pero la ley es la ley y debo cumplirla, ya he sido lo bastante benévolo al rebajar la sentencia, la cual se llevará a cabo, al ponerse la luna, esta misma noche"

"Veo que no podré hacerlo cambiar de parecer" Suspiró la reina con tristeza "¿Dónde planea realizar este acto de tanta barbarie?"

"En el mismo lugar donde tuvo lugar su crimen, en los calabozos ¿Te quedó claro hermano?"

"Por supuesto Viktor"

"Entonces los espero a los dos a esa hora y no trates de escapar Hans, o de lo contrario me veré obligado a capturarte y aplicarte el castigo en público"

"Descuida, ahí estaré"

"Espero también contar con su presencia, majestad"

"¿Por qué debo de estar presente?"

"Porque es la persona más perjudicada en este asunto"

"Pero yo no soportaría ver que lo castiguen de ese modo"

"¿Cree que yo quiero azotar a mi pequeño hermano? Claro que no, este es uno de esos momentos en que desearía no ser el rey, pero usted y yo sabemos que la ley debe aplicarse, y debe cumplirse de este modo, si usted no asiste, no me dejará alternativa más que tomar este asunto en mis manos y aplicar el castigo del modo que crea más conveniente"

"Si lo pone de ese modo, tenga por seguro que también estaré ahí cuando llegue la hora"

"Entonces me retiro para dejarla continuar con sus deberes" Dijo el rey haciendo una reverencia, y después mirando a su hermano con ojos llorosos agregó "Hans, me decepcionas tanto" le dice el rey saliendo de la oficina, una vez que estuvieron solos.

"Oh Hans, pero ¿Qué has hecho? Esto no tenía por qué ser de este modo"

"Lo que tenía que hacer"

"No, no tenías qué hacer esto, la violencia no es la solución"

"Luego de que me contaras cómo te hice sentir, no podía dejar las cosas de otro modo"

"Pero fue lo que acordamos, tu hermano ya nos había creído ¿Por qué le dijiste la verdad?"

"Entiende que lo hice por ti, si mi hermano pensara que eres una gobernante que se deja llevar por las circunstancias sin pensar las consecuencias, perderías su respeto y confianza. Como ves yo no podía dejar que eso pasara, no luego de lo mucho que te has esforzado por mantener buenas relaciones con mi reino, a pesar de lo que yo ocasioné, de lo que te ocasioné"

"Hans, te agradezco, pero yo no quería que fueras a pasar por esto. Puede que al principio tus malas acciones me hayan destrozado y hace 13 años hubiera estado feliz de verte pagar por lo que hiciste"

"Y con justa razón ¿Quién no quisiera ver a un tipo tan despreciable obtener lo que se merecía?"

"No eres un tipo despreciable Hans, luego de todos estos años de conocerte te entiendo, sé por todo lo que has pasado, comprendo las elecciones que has hecho en la vida, incluso las malas, eres un buen amigo, uno de los mejores que haya tenido"

"Gracias, yo también te estimo mucho"

"Es por eso que no quiero verte sufrir de ese modo"

"Yo te causé un sufrimiento aun mayor"

"Es cosa del pasado"

"Y esto, dentro de poco también lo será"

"Quisiera poder ayudarte de algún modo"

"Me has ayudado muchísimo, más de lo que me merezco"

"Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad, especialmente aquellos que han dejado su pasado atrás"

"Precisamente, velo de este modo, será una forma de sepultar de manera definitiva el pasado"

"Yo no quería que fueras a pasar por esto, no quería verte sufrir por algo que casi he olvidado por completo"

"Sólo espero que luego de esto, cualquier rencor que pudieras guardar hacia mí desaparezca"

"Estoy segura de que así será, pero aun sigo creyendo que no te mereces esto, es decir, yo tengo recuerdos muy borrosos, no sufrí físicamente, no hubo violencia, no tengo cicatrices de nuestro encuentro. Y en cambio a ti te espera un castigo bastante malo que te dejará cicatrices de por vida"

"Quizás no tengas cicatrices físicas, pero las cicatrices del alma son aun peores y más difíciles de borrar"

"Realmente admiro tu valor al confesarle a tu hermano la verdad sabiendo la forma en que se castiga esta clase de crímenes en tu tierra"

"No, yo te admiro a ti porque a pesar de todo lo que has pasado eres la persona más compasiva que he conocido"

Luego de todo lo que habían pasado durante esos años, finalmente comenzaron a formar un lazo especial entre ellos y ambos podían sentirlo, no sabían con seguridad de qué se trataba realmente, pero se sentía muy bien.

Permanecieron por unos instantes contemplándose, Hans percibía de ella la extrema bondad y compasión que irradiaba, sin mencionar que notaba sus bellas facciones, mientras que Elsa admiraba la gallardía y el atractivo del sureño.

Fue un bello momento para los dos, sin palabras, pero lleno de ternura. Momentos después, ambos reaccionaron y tuvieron que volver a la realidad.

"Bien, ahora debo comunicarle a Liv el destino que me espera"

"Va a sufrir mucho la pobrecita"

"Lo sé, pero es necesario que esté al tanto"

"Infórmale mejor ya que pase todo, no quiero que vaya a estar angustiada y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo"

"Creo que tienes razón, eso la lastimará muchísimo, lo mejor es que sepa cuando ya todo haya pasado"

"Bueno, ahora tengo unos asuntos que terminar, antes de tener que ir a los calabozos…"

"Seguramente te traerán recuerdos terribles"

"Como ya te había dicho, casi no recuerdo lo que pasó, pero sí, no me es muy grato tener que regresar"

"Para mí tampoco lo es y a decir verdad, aunque he estado por todo el castillo, en realidad nunca he vuelto para allá… hasta ahora"

"Pero como tú dices, pronto pasará esta horrible experiencia, tus hermanos se irán de estas tierras y las cosas volverán a la normalidad"

"Espero que vayan a ser aun mejor, bueno ahora me voy, tengo mucho qué pensar sobre mis errores"

"No dejes que esto te afecte tanto, trata de no pensar en lo que te espera y así tus nervios serán menos"

"Gracias por el consejo"

Y diciendo esto el sureño salió de la oficina dejando a su amiga muy angustiada y extrañada.

Mientras, ajeno a los problemas de sus padres, Andy se dirigía a la plaza para reunirse con sus amigos, cuando se percató de la presencia de un chico más en el grupo, el cual era unos años mayor que ellos, estaba sentado sobre el pasto y recargado en un árbol, tocaba un violín y entonaba una pegajosa canción.

"_Me gusta ser el vago,_

_Me gusta ser el vago…"_

"Hola chicos" Dijo Andy acercándose.

"Hola Andy" Respondió Ed.

"¿Qué tal te fue con tus tíos?" Preguntó Ken.

"Bien, ya saben, típica reunión familiar ¿Ustedes que hacen?"

"Sólo disfrutábamos de un descanso" Respondió Ken.

"Y llegas justo a tiempo, te presentamos a Ostein, es el chico genial del que te hablamos" Agregó Ed.

"Es un placer conocerte Andy" Dijo el muchacho extendiendo la mano.

"El gusto es mío" Dijo Andy estrechando la mano del chico, el cual era de cabello oscuro y piel blanca, que tenía alrededor de 15 años y facha de despreocupado, además de fama de ser holgazán.

"Ya estamos todos Ostein, ahora si, muéstranos los regalos geniales que nos trajiste" Dijo Ed.

"¿Regalos?" Preguntó Andy desconcertado.

"Sí, él viaja mucho y ha conseguido una gran colección de cosas interesantes y divertidas" Opinó Ken.

"¿En serio?" Exclamó el joven príncipe.

"Ya lo creo, recientemente regresó de viaje de Paris con su tío y dice que nos trajo algo que nos gustará" Explicó Ken.

"Pero anda hombre, déjanos ver que hay en el costal" Suplicó Ed intentando apodarse del saco.

"Shhh" Dijo Ostein haciendo señas de bajar la voz y apartando el costal "No coman ansias, vamos a un lugar apartado o estaré en problemas con sus mamás"

"¿Pues que hay en el costal? ¿Un cadáver?" Preguntó Andy arisco.

"Eres muy simpático, pero no, eso sería una locura" Respondió Ostein.

"Andy no seas tonto, Ostein no es un asesino, él es muy divertido" Dijo Ken.

"Además, un muerto no tiene nada de divertido, no hace gran cosa" Agregó Ed.

"Supongo que no puedo contra esa lógica, pero en fin, ya picaste mi curiosida ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?" Respondió Andy.

"Primero tendrán que alcanzarme, síganme los buenos" Dijo Ostein corriendo por la plaza.

"Oh, que nervios, esta espera me está matando" Exclamó Ed.

El grupo de chicos siguió al muchacho hasta el muelle, lejos de la mirada vigilante de sus madres.

"Bien, aquí no hay nadie" Dijo Ken

"Muéstranos ya los regalos" Dijo Ed

"Primero tienen que adivinar que es" Respondió el muchacho

"Hum, no lo sé ¿Tal vez un tren de juguete?" Preguntó Ed.

"No, ni siquiera estuviste cerca" Respondió Ostein

"Entonces ¿Dulces?" Dijo Andy

"Tampoco" Respondió Ostein

"Mi turno ¿Serán acaso insectos?" Preguntó Ken

"Tampoco" Respondió el muchacho.

"Ya dinos, no tenemos todo el día" Ordenó Andy.

"Son daguerrotipos" Respondió Ostein

"¿Daguerrotipos? De esos que con una cámara plasman tu imagen en un papel" Dijo Andy.

"Exactamente, los compré en Paris a un hombre que las tomó en esa ciudad"

"¿Nos trajiste daguerrotipos de las bellezas francesas?" Preguntó Ed emocionado.

"Así es"

"Wow, déjanos verlos ¿Hay uno de Notre Dame?" Preguntó Ed.

"¿O del río Sena?" Agregó Andy

"No se tratan de esa clase de bellezas, me refiero a bellezas femeninas" Dijo Ostein abriendo al fin su costal, al acercase, los niños distinguieron diversas imágenes de chicas desnudas.

"Cielos" Exclamó Ed.

"Miren, esas chicas no tienen ropa" Exclamó Andy "¿Por qué les tomaron estas fotos?"

"Hay chicas que eso hacen para entretener a los hombres" Explicó el vago.

"¿Es en serio?" Preguntó Ed desconcertado.

"Así es, algún día cuando crezcan más los llevaré conmigo a verlas en persona" Prometió su nuevo amigo.

"Eso sería maravilloso" Dijo Ed.

"Aunque ya hemos visto chicas con poca ropa en persona" Dijo Ken.

"¿Ah si?" Preguntó Ostein

"Sí, algunas noches nos colamos a la casa de un señor que tiene cinco hijas y las espiamos sin que se den cuenta" Explicó Ed.

"Sinvergüenzas" Rio el joven dándole un codazo "Entonces son todos unos expertos en chicas"

"Claro que lo somos" Dijo Andy

"¿No se nos nota?" Opinó Ed.

"Ya verán que nos vamos a divertir mucho con mis ideas" Les dijo su nuevo amigo.

"Ojalá que así sea" Dijo Ed

"¿De veras los daguerrotipos son para nosotros?" Preguntó Ken.

"Claro, sólo lo mejor, para mis mejores amigos, escojan"

"Genial, yo quiero esta" Dijo Ken tomando una.

"Y yo esta" Dijo Ed tomando otra.

"Esperen chicos, esto no es correcto" Dijo Andy interponiéndose.

"Vamos Andy, no seas aguafiestas" Dijo Ed "Únete a la diversión"

"Si nuestros padres se enteran estaremos en problemas" Explicó el joven príncipe.

"No tienen por qué enterarse, si son lo bastante listos las esconderán muy bien y podrán disfrutar de ellas a solas en su habitación cuantas veces deseen" Dijo Ostein

"No lo sé, yo no quisiera darle a mamá esa clase de disgustos" Respondió Andy suspirando.

"Oh vamos, no tiene nada de malo, ver imágenes de chicas desnudas es algo que todos los hombres hacen" Dijo su nuevo amigo.

"¿Ah si?" Preguntó Andy.

"Si, apuesto a que a su edad todos sus papás lo hicieron" Dijo Ostein

"¿Tú crees?"

"Estoy seguro, pero si lo prefieren me llevo estas chicas sexys. No quiero obligarlos a aceptar un regalo generoso que ustedes rechazan ni meterlos en problemas"

"No, no lo hagas" Suplicó Ed.

"Parece que a los chicos de la realeza no les gusta divertirse" Aseguró el vago.

"Eso no es cierto, Andy es muy divertido también y aceptará tu regalo" Dijo Ed.

"Andy ¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Ken.

"Supongo que si somos lo bastante listos nunca nos descubrirán" Dijo Andy decidiendo seguirles la corriente a los demás.

"Así se habla, elije la que más te guste" Exclamó su nuevo amigo.

"A ver" Dijo Andy revisando las fotos "Me quedaré con esta" Dijo eligiendo una.

Pasaron un rato admirando a las chicas y haciendo comentarios sobre sus cuerpos y belleza.

"Entonces ¿Así que espían a unas chicas sin que los descubran?" Peguntó Ostein.

"Así es, somos muy listos" Dijo Ed con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Y hace cuanto hacen esto?" Preguntó el chico con más interés.

"Cerca de un año" Respondió Andy.

"¿Y nunca han sido descubiertos?" Quiso saber su nuevo amigo.

"No, somos sigilosos como unos ninjas" Aseguró Ed.

"¿Y sólo observan?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Sí, subimos a una árbol y por la ventana disfrutamos del show" Explicó Ken.

"¿Nunca han intentado algo más?" Quiso saber el muchacho.

"¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó Andy.

"Como entrar" Opinó el vago.

"¿Entrar?" Preguntó Ed desconcertado

"Eso sería demasiado arriesgado" Dijo Andy

"Además ¿Qué motivo tendríamos para entrar? Desde el árbol vemos bien" Aseguró Ken

"¿Y no le pone emoción al asunto el hecho de que podrían ser descubiertos?" Preguntó su nuevo amigo.

"Pues sí, es lo que le da sazón" Aseguró Andy

"Eso y las bellas chicas, claro" Agregó Ken.

"Además, el Sr. Paulsen, el papá de las chicas es un viejo cascarrabias" Terció Ed.

"¿No les gustaría aumentar la adrenalina?" Les propuso el muchacho.

"Pero ¿Cómo?" Quiso saber Ed.

"¿Por qué no esperan a que el viejo se vaya de viaje, entran por la ventana y roban ropa interior de las chicas como trofeo?" Sugirió el vago.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamaron los tres.

"Yo te diré por qué, porque sería un suicidio" Explicó Ken

"Sí, es demasiado arriesgado, si nos descubren seríamos hombres muertos" Agregó Ed.

"Ustedes me dijeron que eran expertos y sigilosos como ninjas, no tendrían por qué descubrirlos"

"No lo sé, si el señor Paulsen se entera, nos quemará vivos y bailaría sobre nuestras tumbas" Aseguró Ed.

"Y yo me metería en muchos problemas si mamá se llega a enterar" Dijo Andy.

"Tal parece que la misión es demasiado para ustedes, no son los valientes que creí"

"Claro que somos valientes, pero no tontos" Dijo Ken.

"Precisamente porque son listos podrán lograrlo" Aseguró Ostein.

"Es que no sé" Dijo Andy nervioso.

"¿O acaso son cobardes?" Preguntó el joven.

"Desde luego que no" Aseguró Ken.

"Ya verás, te lo demostraremos" Desafió Ed.

"Muy bien, sabía que mi equipo era de valientes, esperaremos el momento oportuno"

De vuelta en el castillo, después de que Hans se retirara, Elsa se encontraba en su oficina muy confundida, es decir, Hans realmente merecía un castigo por lo que le había hecho, quizás hacía trece años, ella misma hubiera querido tener el placer de azotarlo personalmente, pero ahora conforme el momento de que el pelirrojo recibiera los azotes se acercaba, su preocupación crecía.

Mucho habían cambiado las cosas durante los últimos trece años, y durante este tiempo, ella había tenido oportunidad de reflexionar sobre su vida y el rumbo que llevaba, si Hans no hubiera abusado de ella, ahora no tendría a Andy, si Hans no le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a Anna, entonces las cosas no se hubieran salido de control y sus poderes no hubieran sido revelados frente a todo mundo y probablemente seguiría escondiéndose y las puertas del castillo estarían cerradas.

Aunque esto no justificaba a Hans de sus acciones, había hecho cosas terribles y su crimen más secreto seguía impune, y las cosas no podrían quedarse así, aunque ella ya no estaba tan segura si quería realmente que él recibiera el castigo merecido.

Por un lado, Hans trató de matarla, dejar morir a su hermana y apoderarse de su reino, pero afortunadamente quedó sólo en un intento, por otro lado no podía olvidar las cosas buenas que hizo por ella, él se hizo cargo de su reino en su ausencia, la salvó de los guardias de Weselton. Hans ya había pagado por sus otros delitos y ahora era un hombre reformado que había salvado la vida tanto de ella como de su hijo en más de una ocasión.

Sabía que sin importar que, él siempre estaría ahí para ella y para su hijo, con su simpatía era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa aun cuando el cielo fuera gris y las cosas inciertas.

¿Cómo iba a permitir que azotaran al padre de su hijo, a su buen amigo? ¿Qué clase de métodos bárbaros eran estos que aún existían en otros reinos? Recordó también las palabras de Linus cuando intentó seducirla.

_"Oh le ruego me disculpe, pero no puedo contenerme cuando estoy con una mujer bella. Pero ya que insiste en hablar de Hans, hablemos de él ¿Por qué se fijó en ese perdedor? Es decir es un tonto bueno para nada"_

_"No le permito que insulte a un buen amigo en mi presencia"_

_"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le gusta?"_

_"Desde luego que no, Hans y yo sólo somos amigos" Respondió la reina sonrojada._

¿Sólo amigos? No lo había pensado a fondo, pero ¿Realmente lo que sentía por Hans era sólo una bella amistad basada en el perdón y la confianza? ¿Tal vez después de haberlo perdonado y haber pasado tantas cosas buenas y malas juntos ahora sentía por él algo más? Además del hecho de que tenían un hijo, pero eso no podía ser posible, Hans era el hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, no era posible que ahora tuviera un amor platónico con él.

"No puede ser que tenga un _Síndrome De Estocolmo_ (*****Reacción psicológica en la que la víctima de un secuestro o violación desarrolla sentimientos positivos hacia sus abusadores A/N. Sé que a esta condición se le dio este nombre hasta hace apenas unos años, pero igual quise mencionarlo en el fic) y ahora me encuentre enamorada del hombre a quien se supone debería odiar"

Aunque si así fuera debía borrar eso de su mente, Hans era un hombre casado con una mujer que era una buena amiga suya y como había dicho tantas veces, nunca se interpondría entre Liv y Hans. Por otro lado, también se preguntaba si Hans sentiría los mismo por ella. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre tenían que ser complicadas para ella?

Justo en esto pensaba cuando una vocecita la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Elsa"

"¿Qué pasa Helenita?"

"¿Estás triste o por qué estás llorando?"

"Sí, un poquitín triste"

"¿Por qué?"

"Cosas de grandes, no me hagas mucho caso ¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Oh, no estés triste, Andy ya regresó"

"Tienes razón, eso es lo importante"

"Ya que Andy es mi hermano ¿Va a irse a vivir con nosotros a la villa?"

"No, él los visitará como siempre y ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos para verlo cuando quieran, pero el hogar de Andy es aquí en el castillo"

"Pero todos los otros niños viven con sus hermanos"

"Lo sé, pero las cosas son distintas entre ustedes dos"

"No tienen por qué serlo, ya verás que Andy será muy feliz con nosotros"

"No lo dudo, pero eso no se puede"

"¿Por qué? No seas egoísta"

"No soy egoísta"

"Tú ya tuviste a Andy toda la vida"

"Lo sé"

"Ahora es nuestro turno"

"¿No te sentirías muy triste si te separaran de tu mamá?"

"Sí, mucho"

"Pues así se sentiría Andy si lo apartan de mi lado"

"Pero estaría con su papá"

"Entiende que eso es imposible, el lugar de Andy es aquí como futuro Rey"

"Pero Andy no quiere ser rey, él quiere divertirse"

"Eso es porque Andy es muy joven"

"Pero es más grande que yo"

"Aun así es muy joven, pero ya madurará y se dará cuenta de que ser rey es su destino y no puede huir de él"

"Eres mala"

"¿Mala yo? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque quieres obligar a Andy a ser rey"

"Yo no quiero obligar a Andy a nada, pero no depende de mí, él es mi hijo primogénito y…"

"¿Qué significa primogénito?"

"Que es el primer hijo que tuve"

"¿Tienes más hijos?"

"No, desde luego que no"

"¿Entonces?"

"Bien, es mi primer y único hijo, y el primer hijo de un rey debe heredar su reino"

"¿Todo Arendelle será de Andy?"

"Así es"

"¿Y qué hay de mí?"

"Tú puedes ser su mano derecha"

"¡Si! ¡Yupi! Viajaremos por todo el mundo yo les diré a todos sobre mi hermano y las cosas mágicas que puede hacer"

"Viajar y divertirse está muy bien, pero también deberán cuidar de los ciudadanos de Arendelle"

"Pero ¿Cómo vamos nosotros a cuidarlos? Que los cuiden sus papás"

"Lo sé, es un poco difícil de explicarte, pero si te puedo decir que los reyes deben proteger a sus súbditos como si fueran sus hijos"

"¿También a los bravucones?"

"Sí, incluso deben ver por el bienestar de aquellos que no les agradan"

"Si tú lo dices ¿sabes una cosa? Mamá me explicó que para que se forme un bebé el papá pone una semillita en la pancita de la mamá ¿Tú sabías eso?"

"Claro, todos los grandes lo sabemos"

"¿Papá te puso una semillita en la pancita para que naciera Andy?"

"Sí, así fue"

"¿Y eso duele?"

"Sólo un poquito, pero también es muy bonito y romántico"

"¿Tú te enamoraste de mi papá?"

"Sí, pero fue hace tiempo, luego nos separamos y él se enamoró de tu mami"

"¿Y tú te pusiste triste?"

"No, porque comprendí que era lo mejor para todos"

"Pero ¿No te daba tristeza que Andy no iba a tener a su papá?"

"Claro que me daba, pero es sólo que…" La reina suspiró escondiendo el rostro en sus manos "Es complicado, cosas de grandes"

"¿Y por qué no te casaste con alguien más? Así Andy hubiera tenido un papá sustituto"

"Más bien un padrastro, y en ocasiones no suelen ser muy buenos"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"En ocasiones tratan mal a los niños porque no son sus hijos, como en los cuentos que te gustan ¿Recuerdas? La madrastra de Blanca Nieves, la de Cenicienta"

"Oh cierto, luego le daba una manzana envenenada a Andy o lo volvía su sirviente"

"Podría ser, y yo lo que menos quiero es que Andy sufra"

"¿Y tú no sufres? ¿No te sientes sola?"

"No estoy sola, tengo a mi hijo, a mi hermana, a mi cuñado, mis sobrinas, todos mis amigos"

"A nosotros"

"Cierto, ustedes entran en mi categoría de mejores amigos, son parte de mi familia"

"¿En serio lo somos?"

"Así es"

"¡Genial! Somos una gran familia. Oye ¿El capitán es tu novio?"

"No, él cree que lo es, pero está medio loco"

"Y que lo digas. Cuéntame ¿Cómo era Andy de bebé?"

"¿Andy? Pues era el bebé más lindo del mundo"

"No creo que fuera más lindo que yo"

"Ambos eran hermosos bebés"

"Oh"

"En fin, Andy era pequeñito, tierno, regordete"

"¿Su cabello era blanco?"

"Siempre ha sido así, además no es blanco, es rubio platino"

"¿Y tenía poderes?"

"Al principio no, hasta que cumplió un año"

"Debe ser muy divertido tener poderes"

"En ocasiones lo es, pero hay personas que creen que eres un monstruo y quieren lastimarte"

"¿A ti alguien te lastimó?"

"Escucha, ahora tengo mucho trabajo, así que ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar?"

"¿Me corres?"

"No, me encanta tu compañía, es sólo que ahora no me siento muy bien"

"¿Te duele la pancita? Mamá dice que si comes mucho te tienes que acostar"

"Gracias por el consejo, ya verás que pronto estaré bien"

"Ojalá, entonces iré a con mamá porque tenemos algo importante que hacer, hay nos vemos cocodrilo"

"Adiosito"

La reina miró su reloj y vio que cada vez faltaba menos para que la sentencia se llevara a cabo, entonces recordó algo importante.

"Casi lo olvidaba, aun no hemos recuperamos nuestros poderes, creo que todo esto de la visita de los hermanos de Hans me ha tenido muy preocupada. Pero así como Linus sabía que no tengo poderes e intentó propasarse ¿Quién me garantiza que un reino enemigo no se entera e intenta invadirnos? Creo que iré a buscar a Andy para que vayamos al valle de los trolls por el antídoto"

Diciendo esto, la reina se puso de pie y salió de su oficina en busca de su hijo. Andy por su parte se escabullía sigilosamente con su nueva adquisición, hasta su habitación, una vez que estuvo ahí cerró la puerta y contempló la fotografía.

"Solos al fin"

Un toquido a la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse.

"Andy ¿Estás ahí hijo?"

"Sí…sí mamá"

"¿Estás ocupado?"

"No..no"

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Claro, es sólo que no estoy vestido, dame un minuto" Contestó Andy mientras guardaba en un lugar seguro su botín y se disponía a abrir la puerta.

"Ya estoy aquí"

"Ya lo noté, pareces nervioso"

"Para nada, sólo un poco ansioso, acabo de volver de jugar con los chicos"

Andy se percató en los llorosos ojos de su madre.

"¿Tú estás bien?"

"Perfectamente ¿Por qué lo preguntas hijo?"

"Parece como si hubieras llorado ¿Alguien te hizo algo?"

"Relájate, nadie me ha hecho nada, es sólo que han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo"

"Y que lo digas, es por culpa de Hans ¿No es así?"

"Andy deja de culpar a tu padre de todo, debes entender que nuestros problemas son cosa del pasado"

"Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, pero yo no puedo mamá, tú eres demasiado buena"

"Y sé que tú eres un buen hijo y harás lo posible por llevarte bien con tu padre ¿Verdad?"

"Pero mamá…"

"Porque él te quiere mucho"

"Necesito tiempo, aun estoy asimilando las cosas"

"Pero no tardes demasiado, la vida es muy corta"

"Lo intentaré mamá, por cierto ¿Cuándo se van a ir mis tíos? Algunos no me agradan"

"Ni a mí tampoco, pero debemos ser corteses mientras estén aquí"

"¿A qué vinieron?"

"Vinieron para averiguar sobre tu parentesco con Hans"

"¿Estoy en problemas?"

"Relájate, todo salió bien"

"Menos mal"

"Escucha, tenemos que ir con Pabbie y Oppker para recuperar nuestros poderes"

"Cierto, vamos, creo que ser normal no va con mi estilo y se puede tornar aburrido"

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el bosque, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, la reina pensaba en la confesión de Hans y el terrible castigo que recibiría, Andy por su parte extrañaba su amistad con su padre, aunque todavía era medio orgulloso como para aceptar sus disculpas.

"¡Grand Pabbie, Oppker! Somos nosotros" Dijo Andy.

"¡Andy volvió!" Exclamaron los trolls.

Los trolls le dieron la bienvenida al niño con todo tipo de muestras de afecto.

"También los extrañé chicos"

"Imagino que vienen por el antídoto" Dijo Oppker abriéndose paso entre la multitud de seres rocosos.

"Imaginas bien"

"Empezaba a preguntarme cuando vendrían por él"

"Oye, estuvimos ocupados ¿Lo tienes listo?"

"Me tomará unos minutos prepararlo, dame una mano chico"

"Claro amigo"

Andy comenzó a ayudar con la preparación de la pócima, mientras su madre se sentaba en una roca y estrujaba sus manos de pensar en la agonía que le esperaba a su buen amigo.

"Detecto gran tristeza en su corazón Majestad ¿Qué sucede?"

"Oh, hola Pabbie, se trata de Hans, él le confesó a su hermano sobre el origen de Andy, y ahora él quiere mandarlo azotar y yo no quiero eso"

"Usted es de buenos sentimientos, y yo sé que la violencia no es la solución a nada, pero cada país tiene sus leyes, no todos los reyes son tan compasivos como usted"

"Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer… creo que se me ocurrió algo, tal vez no puedo evitar que Hans sea azotado, pero al menos puedo aliviar un poco su dolor"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"¿Pueden crear una pócima para el dolor y que además ayude a sanar pronto las heridas y evitar que dejen esas horribles cicatrices?"

"Pues sí, hay unas raíces en los arboles de este valle que son muy buenas para este tipo de casos"

"Perfecto, en ese caso dame una para ayudar a Hans con su recuperación"

"Le preocupa mucho ese joven ¿no es así?"

"Sí, es un buen amigo, su sufrimiento me hace sufrir"

"Aunque me doy cuenta que lo que siente por él es más que una amistad ¿O me equivoco?"

"Supongo que no puedo mentirte, pero estoy confundida y está asustándome todo esto"

"¿Asustándola? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es un buen hombre?"

"Ahora lo es, pero no debemos olvidar lo que me hizo en el pasado, lo que casi nos hace a mi hermana y a mí"

"Aunque me supongo que eso ya no es un impedimento para que estos sentimientos afloren"

"Debo estar loca ¿Cómo es que me he enamorado del hombre al que en un pasado detesté tanto?"

"El amor todo lo cura"

"Pero este amor no es normal ¿Cómo puedo tener esta clase de emociones?

"Porque a pesar de su magia es un ser humano como todos"

"Nunca debí conocerlo más a fondo, antes de este viaje yo no sentía nada por él y así todo estaba perfecto, no que ahora"

"No se preocupe majestad, lo que usted siente es un sentimiento muy puro"

"Pero él está casado"

"Lo sé, pero aun así al corazón no se le manda"

"¿Tienes algún brebaje que cambie este sentimiento?"

"No entiendo ¿Por qué quiere cambiarlo?"

"Porque no es correcto"

"No le digo que ocasione que se divorcie para quedarse con él, eso si sería incorrecto"

"Pero y si Liv llega saberlo"

"Liv es su amiga y confía absolutamente en usted"

"Y yo no quiero traicionar su confianza"

"No lo hará, pueden seguir con sus vidas como hasta ahora, respetándose mutuamente, su amor podría fijar un ideal. Como la gota de rocío en una hoja de loto: ni unidas ni separadas. Esto no tiene por qué interponerse entre Hans y Liv"

"Eso es profundo y muy bello"

"Gracias"

"Es sólo que todo esto es muy extraño para mí, nunca me imaginé verme en una situación como esta, después de mi decepción con Aksel creí que no encontraría el amor, pero ahora resulta que lo encuentro en la persona más inesperada"

"No se ponga así, hay muchos que se han visto en situaciones similares, incluso algunos han llegado a ser venerados por su amor sin interponerse en el matrimonio del otro"

"¿Cómo quienes?"

"Como los dioses hindús Radha y Krishna. Krishna estaba casado con Rukmini; y Radha, con Anay"

"Por suerte ya estoy acostumbrada a esconder y no abrir mi corazón en esta clase de situaciones"

"Ya verá que esto no lastimará a nadie, siempre y cuando sepan contenerse"

"¿Sepamos? ¿Quiénes?"

"Usted y él, estoy seguro de que su sentimiento es reciproco"

"No creo, él esta casado"

"No al grado de dejar a su esposa, pero le aseguro que es verdad"

"Siempre y cuando sólo quede como un amor platónico todo estará bien"

"Ya verá que si y que las cosas van a mejorar para los dos después de esto"

"Tus palabras me hacen sentir mejor"

"Me alegra ayudarla, ahora iré a preparar esa pócima"

Momentos después Pabbie le entregó un frasco.

"Aquí tiene, basta con untar en las heridas durante tres días"

"Gracias Pabbie"

"Mamá mira, ya tenemos el antídoto" dijo Andy acercándose con unos saquitos

"Que bien mi cielo"

"Sólo tenemos que echar estos polvos en la bañera y darnos un buen baño y listo"

"Excelente, y vaya que te hace falta una ducha"

"Já já, mira quien lo dice"

"Hey, no soy yo quien se baña una vez a la semana"

"Espero que no me haga daño romper mi rutina y bañarme tan seguido"

Al atardecer Andy y su madre llegaron al castillo.

"Tú estás distraída" Dijo Andy de improviso.

"¿Eh? No es a propósito"

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Totalmente ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque te veo triste, pareces angustiada, si es por los hermanos de Hans, con mucho gusto los echo a patadas"

"Andy, no seas grosero, son tus tíos, y si bien unos cuantos son unos verdaderos patanes, los demás son unos buenos hombres"

"¿Patanes? ¿Qué me perdí?"

"Nada"

"No tienes que decirme, lo adivino, intentaron pasarse de listos contigo como Aksel ¿No?"

"Algo así, pero preferiría no hablar de eso"

"Sólo dime quien fue y yo lo pondré en su lugar"

"Recuerda que la violencia genera violencia, además debes respetarlos, son tus tíos"

"Hasta ahora se han visto orillados en el borde de mi paciencia, pero que no tienten a su suerte"

"No debes ser vengativo, ahora ve a darte un baño"

"Ok, también tú, no es decir que vayamos a bañarnos juntos, tú en tu baño y yo en el mío"

"Exacto"

"Bueno, te veo luego"

"Nos vemos"

"Poderes mágicos aquí voy" Dijo Andy corriendo por el pasillo.

La reina por su parte se dirigió a sus habitaciones donde se dio un refrescante baño usando la pócima de Oppker, al poco tiempo sus poderes habían vuelto.

"Sí, he vuelto, quisiera ver que ese patán de Linus intentara propasarse ahora, antes le congelaría el trasero, oh, ya estoy sonando como Andy"

Procedió a vestirse y miró su reloj.

"Casi es la hora señalada, debo darme prisa"

Por su parte Hans, quien había estado leyendo y paseando por los jardines para distraerse, se daba cuanta de que la hora de su merecido castigo se aproximaba.

"Sera mejor que me de prisa, no quiero que Viktor vaya a pensar que soy un cobarde"

Sin que su esposa lo notara, salió de la habitación.

"Esto es una horrible pesadilla vuelta realidad. Y ¿Por qué tenían que ser 13 azotes? Ese siempre es mi número de mala suerte, por algo soy el príncipe número 13"

Luego de un rato llego al sitio donde hacia 13 años había tenido lugar el más bajo y ruin de sus crímenes.

"Pero que cruel es el destino querido hermano" le dice el rey "Este es el mismo sitio donde cometiste la peor de las bajezas, y de nuevo como en aquella vez, habrá alguien que este aprisionado"

Mientras el rey decía esto, un guardia lo inmovilizaba a un poste.

"Que este indefenso"

Ahora el guardia le aprisionaba las manos y le quitaba la camisa.

"Créeme que esto me duele más a mí de lo que te dolerá a ti hermano, pero la ley se debe aplicar sin excepción"

"Porque si no, no se llamaría justicia" le responde el príncipe prisionero

"Veo que escuchas algunas de las cosas que te digo"

"Te molestas cuando no lo hago"

"Bien hermano, es necesario que lea la sentencia" dice el segundo en sucesión del trono "El príncipe Hans Westerguard, del poderoso reino de las islas del sur ha sido hallado culpable de violación y condenado a recibir 13 azotes como castigo. Así lo manda el rey Viktor de las islas del sur"

"Sé que fui un hombre muy vil y es esto lo que me merezco"

"Desgraciadamente sí" Dijo Fredbjorn

"Esperen, aun no ha llegado Elsa" Exclamó Hans.

"No sabemos si realmente se presente" Le responde Viktor.

"Si lo hará" Asegura el décimo tercer príncipe.

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?" Pregunta el segundo.

"Porque la conozco bien"

"Tú tienes una especie de romance con ella ¿No es así?" Asegura el rey.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque lo noto"

"Te recuerdo que yo estoy casado y Liv es el amor de mi vida"

"No me refería a esa clase de romance en que abandones a Liv por irte con ella, pero si un romance en sí" Responde Viktor.

"Algo así como platónico" Agrega Fredbjorn

"Ustedes están locos"

Momentos después la reina llegaba al lugar señalado y tragando saliva bajó al calabozo que hacia años no visitaba.

"La ultima vez que estuve aquí fue cuando apresamos al sirviente de Aksel y se llevó a cabo un interrogatorio" pensaba mientras caminaba al sitio donde ya todos se hallaban listos.

"Buenas noches Majestad" Dijo el Rey.

"Buenas noches Rey Viktor" Respondió la reina deteniéndose en seco al ver a Hans encadenado y listo para el tormento.

"Por un momento creí que no iba a venir" Agregó Fredbjorn

"Pero aquí me tienen"

"Bien, entonces cumplamos la sentencia"

Armándose de valor la reina se acercó a ellos.

"Supongo que no voy a convencerlo de cambiar de opinión"

"Lo lamento Majestad, pero como dije antes, la ley es la ley, ahora prosigamos" Dijo el Rey haciendo una seña al guardia que los acompañaba

El cual se aproximó con el látigo listo, la reina y Hans intercambiaron angustiosas miradas mientras el hombre levantaba el látigo.

**¿QUÉ IRÁ A SUCEDER? ¿ELSA IRÁ A IMPEDIRLO? HABRÁ QUE AVERIGUARLO. SÍ, SÉ QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE CORTO, PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**SÉ QUE EN UN INICIO DIJE QUE NO HABRÍA HELSA EN ESTA HISTORIA, PERO DESPUÉS DE LA EVOLUCIÓN QUE HA HABIDO ENTRE LOS PERSONAJES, ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA PONER UN AMOR PLATÓNICO ENTRE AMBOS, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, A MI ME PARECIÓ MUY TIERNO.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA A TODOS, EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE TODO UN ÉXITO, ROMPIÓ RECORD DE MAYOR NÚMERO DE REVIEWS.**

**Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, HANS NO DEJARÁ A SU FAMILIA, LO QUE ÉL SIENTE MÁS BIEN ES MUCHA ADMIRACIÓN Y GRATITUD, ADEMÁS DE QUE LA REINA LE PARECE HERMOSA, Y RESPECTO A ELSA, ES SÓLO ALGO PLATÓNICO Y SERÍA INCAPAZ DE INTERPONERSE ENTRE LIV Y HANS.**

**AUNQUE TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE ESTO NO DECEPCIONE A MUCHOS DE USTEDES, CLARO QUE HABRÁ MOMENTOS HELSA A LO LARGO DE ESTE FIC Y SERÁN TANTO ROMÁNTICOS COMO DIVERTIDOS.**

**OTRA COSA QUE QUERÍA COMENTARLES, ES SOBRE EL CHICO NUEVO QUE SE UNIÓ AL GRUPO DE AMIGOS DE ANDY, YA QUE ANDY, ED Y KEN SON BUENOS CHICOS, ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA PONER A UNO QUE FUERA UNA MALA INFLUENCIA, EL CUAL LOS METERÁ EN TODA CLASE DE PROBLEMAS.**

**Y AHORA VAYAMOS AL FIC:**

El guardia levantó el látigo, el cual se elevó en el aire, emitió un chasquido para después estamparse contra la piel del décimo tercer príncipe, el cual gritó de dolor.

"Uno" Contó su hermano Fredbjorn.

De nuevo el látigo voló por el aire, mientras la reina sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón.

"Dos…tres….cuatro….cinco…seis…"

"Ya basta, no lo soporto más, detengan esta barbarie" Interrumpe la reina con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo siento, debemos continuar" Respondió Viktor.

"Está bien Elsa, esto es lo que debía pasar" Dijo Hans en medio de su dolor "Ahora si seré digno de tu perdón"

"Yo ya te había perdonado antes de que lo pidieras siquiera"

El rey le hizo una seña al guardia y éste continuó hasta cumplir con la sentencia.

"…doce….trece"

"Ya suéltenlo ahora sí"

El guardia desató al prisionero y éste cayó al suelo, la reina se acercó a su amigo.

"Hans ¿Estás bien?"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Hans? Háblame" Dijo sacudiéndolo sin que éste reaccionara. "¡Está muerto! ¡Mató a su propio hermano! ¿Cómo pudo?"

"Tranquila, no está muerto, sólo desmayado, pero en un rato reaccionará"

"Miren como lo han dejado"

"Nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho, lamento que no estuviera del todo de acuerdo y que no quedara satisfecha con nuestro sistema de justicia, pero espero que nuestra amistad y alianzas sigan en pie, ya hablaré luego yo con Hans, su deuda está pagada"

"No tenía que pagarse con sangre"

"Así debían ser las cosas, y no crea que esto no me duele, usted sabe lo que significa tener hermanos y el cariño que se les tiene, pero también sabe el deber que tenemos como gobernantes"

"Yo jamás mandaría azotar a mi hermana"

"Estoy seguro de que su hermana jamás le daría una vergüenza de esta magnitud"

"En eso tiene razón, Anna es la mejor hermana que cualquiera podría desear"

El rey ya no respondió nada, sólo permaneció triste y pensativo observando a su hermano que yacía sobre el suelo.

"Veo que realmente esto le afectó demasiado a usted también" Dijo la reina.

"No imagina cuanto"

"Le agradezco que haya hecho justicia en mi nombre y estoy segura de que su hermano ya no necesitará de este tipo de escarmientos nunca más"

"Esperemos que así sea, porque no quisiera pasar de nuevo por esto"

"Realmente creo que lo juzgué mal, usted es un excelente rey, uno que es capaz de hacer justicia sin favorecer a nadie"

"Gracias, y usted una excelente reina compasiva y capaz de perdonar hasta al más miserable. Me da gusto tenerla como aliada"

"¿Qué hacemos con él Majestad?" Preguntó el guardia al rey.

"Yo me ocuparé de él" Respondió la rubia.

"Muy bien, entonces buenas noches" Dijo el monarca sureño.

Los hermanos de Hans salieron del calabozo, y éste comenzó a recobrar el sentido, pero apenas lo hizo sintió un gran dolor en la espalda y lanzó un lastimoso gemido.

"¡Hans! ¿Te duele?" Preguntó la reina arrodillándose a su lado.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Me tenías angustiada, pero no te preocupes, vas a estar bien" Y luego dirigiéndose al guardia agregó "Ayúdeme a llevarlo a una habitación de huéspedes"

"¿A la de él?" Preguntó el guardia.

"No, no quiero que su esposa e hija lo vean en este estado"

"¿Quiere que lo lleve a la suya entonces?"

"Desde luego que no, sólo sígame, yo le indico el camino"

Ambos trasladaron al herido esquivando que fuera visto por los demás habitantes del castillo y lo colocaron en una mullida cama, en la que el herido sólo se quejaba del dolor.

"Muchas gracias, ya puede retirarse" Dijo la reina al guardia.

El hombre obedeció y los dejó solos.

"Aunque no lo creas, se siente bien haber pagado por mi crimen"

"Supongo que era algo por lo que tenías que pasar"

"Pero me alegra que ya haya pasado todo"

"A mí también. Mañana yo hablaré con Liv al respecto" Dijo la reina dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Elsa no te vayas, no me dejes"

"No tardaré, tengo que ir por algo importante"

La reina salió y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar la pomada para el dolor.

"Ahora sólo tengo que aplicársela"

Pero después reflexionó en que si alguien la veía entrar en la misma habitación de Hans, se desatarían todo tipo de murmuraciones, por lo que de inmediato ideó la forma de solucionarlo.

Se acercó a un enorme cuadro en la pared de su recámara y lo movió revelando una puerta que llevaba a un laberinto de pasadizos secretos.

"Papá dijo que estos túneles eran sólo para seguridad de los reyes y emergencias, esto califica como una emergencia"

Y pensando de esa forma, entró en el pasadizo cerrándolo tras de sí. Avanzó iluminándose con un quinqué, y al llegar al sitio indicado, empujó la puerta escondida detrás de un espejo de la habitación de Hans y se acercó a él.

"Hans"

La voz de la reina sobresaltó al semi dormido príncipe.

"¿Elsa? ¿Cómo entraste?"

"Conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano y usé uno de mis túneles secretos"

"Oh sí, Helena, me comentó sobre ciertos pasillos y laberintos ¿Para qué son?"

"Para seguridad del rey"

"¿Son tus rutas de escape?"

"Exacto, si atacan el castillo para aprisionar o matar al rey, éste puede escapar por esta serie de túneles"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no los usaste para escapar de Weselton en tu fiesta de coronación? je je je"

"Bueno, ya sabes, me invadió el pánico, como de costumbre, pero ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Terrible, fue peor de lo que me imaginaba, pero no merezco otra cosa"

"Ya deja de decir eso, tú sabes que lo que yo menos quería es que sufrieras"

"Descuida, una buena noche de sueño y estaré como nuevo"

"Esto te ayudará a sentirte mejor"

"¿Qué es?"

"Es una pomada especial que mandé hacer"

"¿Tú mandaste hacer esa pomada para mí?"

"Claro, era lo único que podía hacer ya que no logré que tu hermano desistiera de sus intenciones, imaginé que después del castigo quedarías muy mal, así que conseguí algo para ayudarte a sanar"

"Que gentil de tu parte"

"No es nada, ahora quédate quieto mientras te la aplico"

"No te molestes, puedo hacerlo yo mismo"

"Pero quiero hacer esto, quiero ayudarte, sólo dime si te lastimo"

Entonces la reina comenzó a aplicar cuidadosamente la pomada en las heridas de su amigo, el cual se quejaba levemente.

"¿Te lastimé?"

"Descuida no lo hiciste, continúa, y no te preocupes por mí, he estado en peores situaciones, ahora no recuerdo ninguna, pero…"

"Que interesante, je je, ahora aplicamos estos vendajes y listo"

"Eres muy buena conmigo"

"No digas eso, para eso están los amigos"

"No sabes cuanto aprecio que me brindes tu amistad, creo que me siento un poco mejor"

"Ahora debes tratar de dormir, yo me quedaré a cuidarte" Dijo la rubia sentándose sobre la cama.

"Fue un día agitado también para ti, debes descansar"

"Hey, ya no pienses en mí, sólo trata de dormir" Dijo la reina haciéndolo recostarse sobre la almohada "Sueña con los angelitos"

"Creo que tú eres uno de ellos, el más bello por cierto. Elsa" Dijo el pelirrojo tomándola por la cara e incorporándose como para besarla.

"Hans… yo" Dijo la reina correspondiéndole.

Permanecieron por unos instantes perdidos en la mirada del otro, pero la rubia sabiendo que esto era incorrecto desvió sus labios dándole un beso en la frente.

"Descansa Hans" Y diciendo esto se puso de pie "Aquí estaré por si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que decirlo" y acercó una silla a la cama para cuidarlo por toda la noche.

Finalmente, el cansancio, venció al sureño y cayó profundamente dormido, aunque despertó de cuando en cuando a causa de la fuerte fiebre que sus heridas le producían, siendo amorosamente atendido por la reina.

"No es que haya querido besarme" reflexionaba la rubia "Él es incapaz de faltarle a su esposa, más bien debió de haber sido por la fiebre, estaba confundido"

A altas horas de la noche, Elsa, agotada, terminó durmiéndose a su lado.

Al día siguiente, Andy, quien ha diferencia de sus padres, había pasado una excelente noche soñando con las lindas chicas de los daguerrotipos, despertó.

"Aum" Bostezó Andy estirándose y saliendo de la cama con el cabello sumamente despeinado y con lagañas "Cielos, esos sueños de nuevo, son muy extraños ¿Cómo puedo soñar que hago semejantes cosas con esas chicas a las que ni conozco?"

Se puso de pie, se frotó los ojos y se percató de un sobre en el suelo, el cual al parecer había sido introducido por debajo de la puerta. _Para Andy._

"¿Una carta para mí? Debe ser un mensaje de mis muchas admiradoras, no puedo esperar a leerla, je je je" Exclamó Andy saltando nuevamente sobre su cama y sentándose a leer.

La carta tenía una letra grande y dispareja, como si hubiera sido escrita por un niño pequeño.

"_Querido Andy" _escribía Helena supervisada por su mamá "_Sólo te quiero decir… _¿Qué le queremos decir?"

"Dime primero por qué es que le estas escribiendo esta carta y entonces tendré una idea de lo que hay que decirle" le responde Liv

"Es que Andy se ve triste desde que llegó"

"Oh, esos son problemillas que él trae y créeme, no son tan fáciles de solucionar con tan sólo una carta"

"Puede ser, pero es que con esta carta quiero que sepa que nos preocupamos por él y que puede contar con nosotros"

"Muy bien, en ese caso podría decir algo así como: _Lávate los dientes, come bien, cuídate de todo"_

"¿Qué tal?:_ Siempre sonríe"_

"Me parece muy bien, perfecto para este momento_" _

"Y para terminar:_ Siempre estaremos contigo"_

"Por último ponle:_ Te quiere, tu familia"_

"La escribió Helenita sin duda" pensaba Andy "Reconocería su letra donde fuera, que hermosa carta me ha escrito, en verdad me gusto mucho. La voy a guardar en mi cajita de recuerdos"

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Liv, la princesa notó que su marido no había pasado la noche con ella, por lo que preocupada salió a buscarlo.

"Tal vez fue con Andy, ellos aún necesitaban reconciliarse del todo"

La mujer se dirigió a la habitación del niño y tocó a la puerta.

"¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo Andy, Liv"

Andy se puso de pie, corrió hacia la puerta y abrió aun con la pijama puesta.

"Hola Andy, buenos días"

"Buenos días Liv"

"¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"Muy bien gracias, la verdad ya extrañaba mi camita mullida ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Dormiste bien?"

"También bien, a todos nos alegra tenerte de vuelta"

"En verdad los extrañaba mucho"

"Y nosotros a ti. Oye dime ¿Has visto a Hans?"

"Afortunadamente no"

"Andy no debes ser rencoroso con tu padre"

"Es sólo que ahora no estoy de humor para verlo, las cosas no volverán a ser como antes"

"Podrían ser mejores si tú lo permitieras, pero no te presionaré, tomate tu tiempo. Es sólo que no encuentro a Hans"

"¿Cómo que no lo encuentras? ¿Qué no durmió contigo?"

"Al acostarnos si estaba conmigo, pero al despertar ya no, no me avisó ni nada y estoy preocupada, fui a preguntarle a Elsa, pero no estaba en su recámara, ni en su oficina"

"Eso si es raro, quizás mamá tuvo asuntos urgentes que atender y salió"

"Pero ¿no te dijo nada?"

"No, lo más probable es que haya sido de última hora, pero mejor averiguare sobre su paradero, quizás tía Anna o Kai sepan algo"

"Ya que vas a estar buscando a tu mamá ¿me podrías ayudar a buscar a Hans?"

"De acuerdo, sólo me visto y saldré a buscarlo, no puedo salir en pijama, je je" Dijo el niño señalando su ropa de dormir.

"Creo que te mojaste"

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Andy mirando hacia abajo y notando que efectivamente había una pequeña mancha de humedad en sus pantalones "Yo… yo… me tengo que ir"

"Espera"

"Ahora no" Y diciendo esto trato de cerrar la puerta de su alcoba, pero Liv puso su pie para impedirlo

"Ouch" Se quejó la princesa.

"Lo siento, yo sólo trataba de cerrar la puerta"

"De una manera muy grosera por cierto" le dice la princesa mientras se soba el pie

"Dije que lo sentía, pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué me estabas viendo precisamente de esa parte?"

"Yo no te estaba viendo con malicia, es sólo que noté que te mojaste, no es para que te pongas así, sabes que yo no haría algo como eso"

"Perdóname, es sólo que con todo lo que ha pasado y luego esos sueños…"

"¿Sueños? ¿Qué sueños?"

"Unos muy raros que he tenido, pero prefiero no hablar de eso"

"En esos sueños ¿se muere alguien? o ¿ves sufrir a los demás?"

"No, son sueños que tengo con unas chicas"

"¿Chicas que te gustan?"

"En realidad ni las conozco, no sé quiénes sean, pero en mis sueños ellas y yo… mejor me voy a buscar a mamá y a tu esposo"

"No dime, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea"

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? ¿No te molesta que sea el hijo ilegitimo de tu marido?"

"Hubo un tiempo en que si me molestaba, dejé que mi madre me metiera ideas en la cabeza y me llenara de celos tontos, incluso te llegué a tratar mal, siendo que sólo eras un niñito inocente, pero me di cuenta de mi error, tengo absoluta confianza en tu mamá, sé que ella jamás se interpondría entre Hans y yo, y estoy muy arrepentida de haberlos tratado mal a ambos"

"Descuida, ya habíamos hecho las paces hace mucho tiempo"

"Lo sé, entonces eso responde a tu pregunta, me preocupo por ti porque somos amigos, porque eres un buen chico, porque has pasado por muchas cosas difíciles y quisiera que me tuvieras confianza"

"Bien, si lo pones de ese modo, te contaré, en mis sueños estoy con esas chicas y nos damos besos y luego una cosa lleva a otra, y terminamos… ya sabes ¿Crees que estoy mal de la cabeza?"

"Desde luego que no, y no tienes de qué avergonzarte"

"Claro que sí, me oriné en los pantalones como si fuera un niño chiquito ¿tienes idea de lo patético que es eso? Si mis amigos se enteraran sería el hazmerreir"

"No es patético, a todos puede pasarnos eso de vez en cuando esa clase de accidentes, sobre todo aquellos que tienen el sueño muy pesado"

"Pero yo ya estoy grande para que me pase algo como esto, ya tengo doce años"

"Oh, aun eres joven, créeme a mí me llegó a pasar que mojaba la cama incluso cuando ya tenía como dieciséis"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, estos accidentes pasan"

"Gracias por levantarme el ánimo, ya me siento mejor"

"Aunque analizando lo que me explicaste, creo que no te hiciste pipí"

"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que puede ser?"

"¿Te ha pasado esto antes?"

"Es la segunda vez que me pasa, la primera fue allá en Londres, por suerte Birgit no lo notó ¿Qué crees que sea?"

"¿Tu mamá no ha hablado contigo sobre eso?"

"No, esto es nuevo para mí"

"Quizás deberías de hablar con tu papá al respecto, sólo él puede orientarte en estas situaciones"

"Pero yo no quiero hablar con él, no aún, tú ¿Qué piensas que pueda ser? ¿Crees que sea algo malo? ¿Estaré enfermo?"

"Relájate, no es ninguna enfermedad"

"Fiu, menos mal ¿Entonces?"

"Como ya sabrás, estás creciendo, esa clase de sueños es común en los chicos de tu edad se llaman _sueños húmedos_"

"¿Sueños húmedos?"

"Normalmente esto deberías hablarlo con tus padres, pero me imagino que ellos están demasiado estresados ahora, y ya que te considero como un hijo, y crecí con dos hermanos varones, te explicaré, verás, un sueño húmedo es cuando el semen (el líquido que contiene esperma) es despedido del pene mientras un niño duerme, esto se denomina eyaculación"

"Que asco"

"Sé que suena raro, pero es signo de que el niño está creciendo y el cuerpo se prepara para el día en que el niño decida ser padre en el futuro. El semen contiene esperma que puede fertilizar el óvulo de una mujer, y comienza el proceso que finaliza con el nacimiento de un bebé"

"Pero sólo soy un niño, yo no planeo tener hijos aún"

"Lo sé, y no tienes que tenerlos ahora, de hecho ni siquiera es recomendable, estás mucho muy joven, pero es sólo que tu cuerpo se está preparando para cuando sea el momento adecuado. Por eso debes tener mucho cuidado, ya que a partir de ahora eres capaz de embarazar a una chica"

"Descuida, claro que seré muy cuidadoso, hay muchas cosas que planeo hacer antes de formar una familia"

"Eso espero y no debes sentirte avergonzado o culpable por tener estos sueños, tú no puedes evitarlos. Además normalmente, casi todos los niños los experimentan en algún momento durante la pubertad e incluso cuando ya son adultos"

"Eso quiere decir que a mis amigos también les ha pasado"

"Así es y muy probablemente a todos los hombres que conoces también, pero dime ¿alguna vez te ha dolido de esa parte? Es decir de tu pene o tus testículos, porque si es así debes decirnos para que te llevemos al doctor"

"¿Cómo crees que voy a ir con el médico por eso? Me daría mucha vergüenza"

"Es en serio, podría tratarse de algo delicado y esos dolorcillos son un aviso"

"De acuerdo, pero nunca me ha dolido y como ya te había dicho, esto sólo me ha pasado en dos ocasiones"

"Aunque te aseguro que te pasará en varias ocasiones más"

"Oh no"

"Y recuerda, si necesitas hablar de algo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí"

"Y yo realmente lo aprecio, gracias Liv, de veras esta plática me sirvió mucho, creo que es fácil hablar contigo"

"De nada, me alegra haberte ayudado"

"Bueno, ahora si me permites, voy a cambiarme"

"Y yo iré a ver a Helena"

"Claro y descuida, yo buscaré a Hans" Dijo Andy mientras la princesa cerraba la puerta al salir.

"Vaya, ese Andy ha crecido mucho, parece que fue ayer que lo conocí y era un pequeño de cuatro años. Fue un tanto penoso hablar con él de algo como eso, espero haberle ayudado. Me pregunto ¿Dónde podrá estar Hans? Espero que no haya tenido problemas con sus hermanos" Pensó Liv mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Ya cambiado, Andy se preparaba para buscar a sus papás, así que fue con su tía.

"Tía Anna ¿sabes dónde pueda estar mamá?"

"No la he visto"

"¿Has visto a Hans?"

"Tampoco"

"Bien, en ese caso seguiré buscándolos"

Andy se dirigió a los establos, y encontró a Citrón ahí.

"Esto si que está raro, si Citrón está aquí, entonces eso significa que Hans no fue muy lejos, pero ¿A dónde?" El niño se acercó al caballito, le hizo una caricia en la crin y le dio un terrón de azúcar, el cual el animalito devoró gustoso "Mamá tampoco aparece, y todo después de la visita de mis tíos, oh cielos, ojalá no estén en problemas, debo encontrarlos"

Después volvió al castillo donde preguntó a varios sirvientes, pero nadie había visto en las últimas horas, ni a la reina ni al décimo tercer príncipe.

"Le prometí a Liv que los encontraría, pero tampoco quisiera armar un escándalo" Dijo el niño acercándose a un espejo en su habitación y lo movió revelando una puerta secreta que conducía al mismo laberinto de túneles al que había entrado la reina la noche anterior "Huy, siempre quise usar esto, la última vez que entré, mamá me dio un recorrido guiado y me enseñó como funciona todo, estos pasajes son para uso del rey, bien supongo que como futuro rey tengo acceso a ellos"

Y diciendo esto, Andy se internó en los túneles y comenzó a recorrerlos buscando a sus padres, algunas de las habitaciones tenían pequeños agujeros en las paredes falsas para revisar si el lugar era seguro antes de salir del pasaje secreto, por lo que Andy revisó una a una las habitaciones.

"Puaj, que asco, no puedo creer que vi a una señora mayor en ropa interior, que asco, tendré que limpiarme los ojos viendo el daguerrotipo que me dio Ostein"

El niño continuó revisando las habitaciones.

"Genial, mis fastidiosos tíos Linus y Derek están terminando de empacar, yujú, por fin se van"

Avanzó más por el túnel

"Al parecer mi tío el Rey también se prepara para irse, creo que lo voy a extrañar ¿Qué tendrá? Parece triste, debe ser más duro de lo que imaginé ser rey"

El joven príncipe llegó al final de un pasillo del túnel y al mirar por los agujeros, vio dos figuras inconfundibles que yacían sobre la misma cama.

"Pero ¿Qué?" Exclamó Andy desconcertado y miró bien para rectificar si sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero sólo corroboró que efectivamente se trataba de sus padres.

Al salir por el cuadro que ocultaba la puerta al pasaje, Andy notó que ambos dormían profundamente, estaban muy abrazados y envueltos en la cobija.

El chico se acercó cada vez más, hasta quedar justo al lado de la cama, donde permaneció unos instantes sin salir de su asombro.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!"

La enojada voz de Andy los despertó sorpresivamente y ambos de inmediato se enderezaron aun soñolientos.

"¿Qué haces en la cama con mi mamá?"

Fue en ese momento que ambos se percataron de que habían dormido juntos, y aunque nada había sucedido entre ellos, se sobresaltaron, ya que Andy malinterpretaría las cosas.

"Andy, no es lo que tú crees" le dice su madre angustiada

"¿Cómo pudieron? ¡Hans, tú eres un hombre casado!" continua el niño muy furioso

"Escucha hijo, nosotros sólo… no nos dimos cuenta" trata de explicar el sureño

"Si, me voy a creer eso ¿Por qué le hiciste algo como esto a Liv? Ella te quiere mucho y tú no te lo mereces Hans"

"Estás malinterpretando las cosas" le dice Hans

"Dijeron que su romance había sido cosa del pasado ¿Cómo pudiste faltarle al respeto a mi mamá de esta forma? Y tú, mamá ¿Cómo accediste a sus propuestas indecorosas?"

"Escucha Andy, te explicaremos"

"¿Cuántas veces han hecho esto sin que yo me diera cuenta?"

"Te aseguro que nunca, ni siquiera esta noche, no pasó nada entre nosotros, no importa lo que indiquen las apariencias" explica Elsa

"¿Nada? ¿Seguros?"

"Claro que si, yo no soy una lagartona que quiera quedarse con un casado"

"En ese caso explíquenme ¿Por qué Hans no durmió con su esposa sino contigo? Y si no hicieron nada ¿entonces por qué estaban juntos y abrazados?"

"Escucha, te lo vamos a explicar todo" le dice su padre

"Soy todo oídos"

"Anoche tu padre estuvo muy enfermo y con fiebre, casualmente yo caminaba por los pasillos y le ayude, no tuvo fuerzas para regresarse a su habitación así que lo traje a este cuarto vacío"

"Entiendo, pero eso no me explica ¿Por qué estaban ustedes dos tan comprometedoramente en la cama?"

"Tu madre se quedó a cuidarme"

"Y ¿Por qué no le avisaste a Liv?"

"Porque eran ya altas horas de la noche, todos dormían y estaba ya oscuro, además no me animé a dejar a tu padre solo, no sabía qué podría pasarle en lo que yo salía"

"¿Y por qué él no lleva puesta la camisa?"

"Porque se la quitó por el calor que sentía por la fiebre"

"Pero gracias a los cuidados de tu madre me sentí mucho mejor"

"Muy bien, pero imagínense como hubieran sido las cosas si ella fuera quién hubiera entrado"

"Lo sé, todo hubiera sido un caos" dice Hans entristecido

"Y hubieran terminado divorciándose" agrega Andy

"Puede que si, pero escucha, yo estaba muy cansada y no pude evitar dormirme, sin recordar exactamente en dónde estaba me acomodé como si fuera mi cama"

"Y yo pensé que estaba con Liv, fue por eso que la abracé, pero te juro que no pasó absolutamente nada entre nosotros"

"Debes entender que yo nunca me interpondría entre Hans y su esposa"

Después de unos instantes de silencio y analizar las cosas, Andy finalmente habló.

"De acuerdo, les creo"

"Y por favor no vayas a decirle a nadie o estaríamos en problemas" insiste la platinada

"Bien, les guardaré el secreto"

"Muchas gracias hijo" le dice el sureño

"Que no me llames así, no soy tu hijo ¿entiendes?"

"Claro que sí, yo soy tu padre"

"Para que lo sepas: _Padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría_ y tú no me criaste"

"Entonces ¿Quién fue quien te enseñó a pescar, a montar? ¿Quién te contaba cuentos antes de dormir y te curaba con mucho amor cuando te cortabas? ¿Quién estaba a tu lado durante tus triunfos y te apoyaba en tus malos ratos?"

"¿Ahora me vas a echar en cara las pocas cosas que has hecho por mí?"

"No te lo hecho en cara, sólo te digo que lo consideres, si bien no estuve contigo desde tu nacimiento si he visto por ti todo el tiempo y te he querido muchísimo"

"Si me quisieras no te hubieras casado con otra"

"Era lo mejor que pudo hacer en ese entonces, nosotros aún teníamos diferencias que arreglar, pero tu padre siempre ha visto por ti"

"Supongo que aunque estés casado con Liv, quiero a mi hermanita mucho y no me importa si somos hijos de la misma madre o no"

"Me alegra que empieces a entender, si me dieras otra oportunidad te aseguro que las cosas entre nosotros podrían ser mejor que antes"

"No lo creo, ya no eres mi amigo"

"No, ahora somos familia, padre e hijo"

"Andy, por favor escucha a tu padre, él te ama y le duele verte actuar tan indiferente" intervino la reina

"Mejor vayámonos de aquí mamá, o de lo contrario podrían ser descubiertos"

"Muy bien, salgamos ya"

"Y por cierto, Hans, Liv te está buscando, mejor ve con ella" le dice el Andy

Y diciendo esto acompañado de su madre entran de regreso al túnel y los dos se alejan.

"No puedo creer que Andy me odie tanto" piensa el sureño mientras se pone nuevamente su camisa "Supongo que es lo mínimo que merezco, pero pienso que si supiera por lo que pasé en realidad estoy seguro de que reaccionaria de otro modo, pues es un buen niño"

Luego de dejar la habitación con la cama tendida y muy recogida sale del lugar buscando a su esposa.

"Ojala que pronto pueda perdonarme, extraño a ese maravilloso niño siempre alegre y cariñoso"

Durante su trayecto se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido esa noche anterior.

"Elsa fue muy amable conmigo ¿Por qué seria? Normalmente es toda bondad, pero en este caso no pude evitar detectar que lo hacia por otro motivo más especial, recuerdo que incluso estuve a punto de besarla, o ¿seria mi imaginación? Sólo espero que no se haya ofendido, lo que menos quiero es ganarme nuevamente su desprecio"

Mientras tanto, la reina y su hijo avanzan por los túneles secretos.

"Andy, respecto a lo de hace rato"

"No tienes que darme más explicaciones, si dices que nada pasó, nada pasó"

"Gracias Andy, pero es sólo que las apariencias decían otra cosa"

"Pero ¿Por qué te quedaste a atenderlo toda la noche?"

"Y ¿Por qué no? Somos amigos y él me necesitaba"

"Claro, pero creí que ustedes dos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos"

"Te aseguro hijo que todo problema que hayamos tenido es cosa del pasado, ahora somos buenos amigos"

"Aun estás enamorada de Hans ¿no es así?"

"Andy, ya sabes que él esta casado con Liv, yo soy esa clase de mujer que ve el matrimonio como algo sagrado, para mí y para cualquier otra mujer Hans está prohibido"

"Muy bien dicho mamá, no sé como pude dudar de ti. Bien, este es mi cuarto, yo aquí me quedó"

"Claro, nos vemos luego"

La rubia llega a su habitación y se da un baño.

"Eso fue extremadamente arriesgado, lo bueno es que Andy fue el único testigo y lo mejor es que ambos tenemos la conciencia tranquila" pensaba mientras se duchaba

Termina y se viste y más tarde se dirige a buscar a Liv para explicarle las cosas.

"Liv"

"Oh Elsa, por fin te encuentro ¿Has visto a Hans?"

"De hecho es sobre él que quiero hablarte"

"¿Está todo bien?"

"No del todo ¿Podemos hablar en privado?"

"Claro" Responde la princesa siguiéndola un tanto nerviosa

Llegan a la biblioteca, donde ambas toman asiento.

"Es sobre la visita del Rey Viktor" Dijo Elsa.

"Vino por lo de Andy ¿No es así?"

"Sí, ya sabe que es hijo de Hans, nos pidió explicaciones para llevar respuesta a los miembros de su corte, yo mentí, dije que habíamos tenido un romance, tal como habíamos acordado…"

"Oh muchas gracias, debe haber sido difícil para ti, pero lo bueno es que con eso has salvado a mi esposo y protegido a Andy"

"Bien, pues esas eran mis intenciones"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Viktor ya se había creído todo, estaba a punto de dejar mi oficina, cuando Hans de repente le cuenta la verdad"

"Pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"Para salvar mi reputación, supongo que su conciencia lo atormentaba aun"

"Siempre tan bueno, pero ¿Viktor qué dijo?"

"Se molestó muchísimo, y lo condenó a 40 azotes"

"¡Mi pobre Hans! ¿Y tú qué hiciste?"

"Yo intenté persuadirlo, pero fue en vano, entiendo que como Rey debe hacer cumplir las leyes, pero como un favor para mí, redujo la sentencia a 13 azotes en privado"

"¿Y no hay nada qué puedas hacer?"

"No pude, supongo que Viktor tiene razón, la justicia debe ser para todos o de lo contrario no será justicia"

"¿Y cuando se llevará a cabo tan terrible sentencia?"

"Ya se llevó a cabo anoche"

"¿Qué? Hans no me dijo nada"

"No quisimos preocuparte y pensamos que lo mejor fuera avisarte cuando todo hubiera pasado"

En ese momento llega Hans.

"¡Oh Hans! ¡Elsa ya me contó todo!" Dijo Liv abrazándolo.

"Ouch" Se quejó el pelirrojo.

"Lo siento ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor, mucho mejor, gracias a Elsa, me aplicó una pomada mágica y cuidó de mí durante toda la noche"

"Oh Elsa, te lo agradezco tanto"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso están los amigos, y a ustedes los considero de los mejores que he tenido"

"Majestad" Interrumpió el Rey Viktor "Nosotros ya nos retiramos de vuelta a casa"

"Les deseo un buen viaje Excelencia"

"Hans, lamento lo sucedido, pero debes comprender que era mi deber"

"Lo sé Viktor, y lamento haberte decepcionado"

"Es verdad, lo hiciste, pero también me has sorprendido por lo mucho que has cambiado, espero que las sombras del pasado por fin te dejen tranquilo"

"Yo también espero que así sea"

"Reina Elsa, gracias por sus atenciones"

"Gracias a usted por la gran lección que me enseñó, que un rey debe hacer justicia, aun cuando tenga que aplicar el peso de la ley sobre alguien a quien aprecia mucho"

"No tiene nada que agradecer, si hay una lección de todo esto, es lo que importa. Partimos en paz, y respecto al niño, ya está incluido en el árbol genealógico y la línea de sucesión al trono, además cuenta con el apoyo y la protección de las Islas del Sur, cualquier cosa que necesite, sólo tiene que decirlo"

"Gracias Majestad"

Ambos soberanos hicieron una reverencia.

"Adiós Hans, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, y no me obligues a volverte a castigar de ese modo" Dijo el rey.

"Descuida, ya aprendí mi lección"

"Y no te preocupes, ya me llevo a los fastidiosos conmigo, dicen que extrañan el clima de casa"

Los visitantes se dirigieron al muelle.

"Andy no sabe de esto ¿No es así?" Preguntó Liv.

"No, Andy no sabe, por favor no se lo digas, no sea que vaya a sospechar e indagar" Respondió Elsa.

"Descuiden, no le diré nada. Hace rato hablé con él"

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó Hans.

"Andy ha tenido algunos sueños húmedos"

"¿Andy qué? Eso es imposible, Andy es aún demasiado pequeño" Dijo la reina.

"Elsa, sé que el tiempo vuela, pero el chico ya tiene doce" Dijo Hans "Es normal en un niño de su edad ¿Y qué le dijiste Liv?"

"Parecía desconcertado, así que le expliqué, tenía algunas dudas y se las aclaré, pensé que debían estar enterados"

"Gracias Liv" Respondió el pelirrojo.

"Estaremos al pendiente de él" Agregó Elsa.

"Mami" Dijo Helena acercándose a ellos seguida de Andy.

"¿Qué pasó cielo?" Preguntó Liv.

"Se me ocurrió una idea muy buena"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que queríamos un hermanito?"

"Sí, y yo te dije que era imposible porque estaba enfermita"

"Por eso se me ocurrió esta idea, que Elsa y papá lo tengan, así como tuvieron a Andy"

Todos se voltearon a ver desconcertados y la reina se puso colorada como un tomate.

"Antes de que vayan a decirme algo, yo no le puse esa idea en la cabeza" explicó Andy

"Mira muñequita eso no se puede"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque ellos ya no se quieren"

"¿Se odian acaso?"

"No, se quieren como amigos pero ya no están enamorados y recuerda que sin amor no se puede encargar un bebito"

"Esta bien, entonces sólo seremos Andy y yo, el dúo dinámico"

"Quizás algún día hasta los lleguen a conocer como _los poderosos hermanos Westerguard_"

"No creo, seremos hermanos, pero yo no soy un Westerguard"

"Sólo era broma hijo" le dice Hans entristecido "No es para que te pongas a la defensiva"

"Bueno, es que tu broma no fue graciosa"

"¿De verdad no eres un Westerguard?" pregunta la niña

"No" le responde su hermano

"¿Entonces cómo te apellidas?"

"Soy el príncipe Anders Adgar de Arendelle"

"Ese es tu titulo, pero ¿Cuál es tu apellido?"

"No necesito apellido, con mi titulo basta para que me conozca todo el mundo"

"Órale"

"Bueno, iré a descansar un poco, pasé una mala noche" dice Hans retirándose

"Ve cielo" le dice su esposa

"Yo también me voy, tengo mucho que estudiar" dice Andy alejándose también

"Mi amor" Dice Liv a la niña "¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Kristy un rato y me dejas hablar de cosas aburridas con Elsa?"

"Está bien"

La niña se aleja alegremente.

"¿Cosas aburridas?" pregunta la platinada

"Así le decimos cuando queremos hablar en privado. ¿Sabes? Estoy preocupada por la relación que hay ahora entre Andy y Hans, antes eran los mejores amigos y ahora ese niño ya no quiere saber nada de su padre y esto lastima mucho a Hans"

"Lo sé, desde que lo encontramos ha estado muy chocante con él, pensé que sólo seria cuestión de tiempo para que aceptara la verdad, pero parece ser que aun esta muy dolido por toda esta situación"

"Aun así debería comprender que su padre lo ama muchísimo"

"Si, esto también me lastima a mí, verlo encerrarse cada vez más en su odio es algo que me preocupa, tengo miedo de que por esto deje de ser el niño bueno que ha sido hasta hoy"

"Ya sé lo que esos dos necesitan, un tiempo a solas, para que puedan dialogar a gusto y que Andy comprenda a su padre y entienda muchas cosas"

"Estoy de acuerdo, más al rato Andy va a pasear por las montañas como suele hacer casi todas las tardes y creo que seria un buen momento para que ambos reflexionen, ellos dos, solos en la montaña sin que nadie los moleste"

"Es un buen plan, en cuanto Hans esté más descansado le informaré de nuestra idea"

"Solo espero que funcione, todo este asunto me tiene muy deprimida, la verdad"

"Ojalá todo sea para bien de todos"

En ese momento se percataron de que Andy se escabullía sigilosamente por los pasillos.

"¿A dónde va Andy con ese montón de ropa sucia?" Preguntó Elsa a Liv.

"Oh, ha de ser la ropa que ensució con su pequeño incidente de anoche, seguramente preferirá lavarla él mismo por vergüenza de que las sirvientas o alguien más se entere"

"Pues eso si que es un milagro, Andy haciendo algo que tiene que ver con la higiene"

Después de su misión secreta en la lavandería, Andy caminaba de vuelta hacia su habitación cuando se topó con su amiga Birgit.

"¡Hey Andy!"

"Miren quién llegó, mi compañera de expediciones, hola Birgit"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A mi cuarto, me preparo para ir a pasear a las montañas"

"Me parece un tanto extraño que pases tanto tiempo solo en la montaña"

"Pues ya me conoces, en ocasiones puedo ser un tanto solitario"

"Pero nadie quiere estar solo"

"A veces es mejor estar solo, nadie te lastima. Además, no me la paso solo, Frans me acompaña"

"¿Ya te reconciliaste con tus padres?"

"Claro, mamá y yo volvemos a ser muy unidos"

"¿Y qué hay de tu padre?"

"También hablamos"

"¿Y qué te dijo?"

"Dijimos msmsmsms"

"¿Qué?"

"Msmsmsms"

"Lo sabia, con razón aun no han hecho las pases y tú sigues culpando de todo a tu papá ¿sabes si quiera cómo estuvieron las cosas entre tus padres?"

"Lo único que sé es que las cosas no funcionaron entre ellos y decidieron separarse, más cuando lo hicieron ninguno sabia que mamá estaba embarazada"

"Si lo hubieran sabido no se hubieran separado, créeme, él es un buen hombre y tú lo quieres mucho"

"¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?"

"Porque lo conozco, porque te conozco a ti"

"No sé cómo dejar ir el pasado y empezar a vivir el presente"

"Eso es porque no ha habido un _sierre_ entre ustedes dos"

"¿Un qué?"

"Tu papá y tú deben de cha cha charlar para arreglar cualquier disputa que tengan y con eso podrán darle un _sierre_ al asunto"

"No es tan sencillo como suena"

"No y si te pones tan difícil menos lo va a ser"

"¿Por qué te pones de su parte?"

"Más bien ¿Por qué te portas como un nopal espinoso incapaz de conmoverse ante las muestras de afecto?"

"Eso a ti no te afecta en nada"

"Me afecta porque eres mi amigo y sé que estás sufriendo con todo esto y las malas decisiones que estás tomando"

"Quién tomó malas decisiones fue él, él mismo lo ha reconocido"

"Pues es hora de que hagas lo mismo, deja de ser tan orgulloso"

"Con eso no cambiaré nada"

"Podrías cambiarlo todo para tu papá"

"No sé Birgit, las cosas ya jamás van a ser lo mismo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por todo, tú no sabes lo que es que te den una puñalada por la espalda y que te engañen de ese modo"

"Pero sé lo que es necesitar un padre y no tenerlo, tú que lo tienes disfrútalo, la vida es muy corta y las personas no duran para siempre. El día menos pensado alguno de los dos podría morir y el otro se quedaría con el remordimiento de qué hubiera pasado si se hubieran contentado"

"Estás siendo muy dramática"

"Estoy siendo realista, pero la decisión la tomas tú, haz lo que creas correcto"

El niño se quedó reflexionando sobre las palabras de su amiga. Más tarde se preparaba para su paseo por las montañas.

"¿Listo para la aventura compañero?" Preguntó Andy a su renito mientras lo ensillaba para montarlo.

"Claro que sí colega, ya extrañaba nuestras excursiones por el bosque" Respondió ahora haciendo la voz del animalito.

"En ese caso, no perdamos más el tiempo, ¡Arre!"

Ambos salieron a toda velocidad corriendo hacia el bosque.

"Ahí va Andy tal cómo dijo Elsa, ahora a seguirlo, necesito un tiempo a solas con mi hijo para arreglar nuestros problemas de una vez por todas" Pensó Hans siguiéndolo montado en Citrón sin que el niño lo notara.

"Yo también te extrañé amigo" Dijo Andy a su mascota "No te imaginas todas las peripecias que pasé"

"Olvida todo eso, ahora estás en casa con tu familia que te valora" Respondió haciendo la voz de su amigo cuadrúpedo.

"Lo sé, no hay lugar como el hogar, aunque no todos en mi familia me valoran"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Me refiero a Hans, es decir, era mi mejor amigo y ya no más"

"Deberían hacer las pases"

"No creo que sea tan sencillo, es decir, claro que extraño los viejos tiempo, quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes, pero no pueden"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Sólo no y ya ¿Ok?"

"Huy, está bien, no te esponjes, cambiemos el tema"

"Perdóname compañero, he estado un poco gruñón últimamente"

Cambiando de tema, Andy continuó con su monólogo hasta que llegó a su destino y saludó a los trolls.

"Hey chico ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?"

"Hola Oppker, vine a continuar con el entrenamiento"

"Creo que eso tendrá que esperar, recuerda que todo esto del entrenamiento y el mundo mágico debe permanecer como un secreto para los humanos comunes"

"¿De qué hablas? Yo ya recuperé mis poderes, mira esto" Dijo Andy creando de la nada montones de nieve

"No me refiero a ti chico, tenemos un visitante"

"¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate!" Ordenó el niño amenazando con sus manos.

"Wo, tranquilo hijo soy yo"

"¿Hans? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Oh, hola Andy, estaba dando un paseo por el bosque"

"Estabas espiándome ¿No es así?"

"No, no te estaba espiando, sólo quería un momento a solas padre e hijo contigo"

"Entre nosotros no hay ninguna relación de parentesco, tú eres el papá de Helena, no el mío"

"Andy, por más que niegues las cosas, estás no cambiarán"

"Debiste pensarlo cuando dejaste a mamá, estoy seguro de que ella te amó mucho y tú la decepcionaste"

"Sé que hice sufrir a tu madre, pero ambos arreglamos nuestras diferencias, ella me honra con su perdón y amistad, y quisiera que tú hicieras lo mismo"

"No lo creo, es decir ¿Qué clase de hombre abandona a su hijo? ¿Alguna vez te importé?"

"Claro que me importas, yo te he querido desde que supe que existías, cuando me enteré de que tenía un hijo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por regresar en el tiempo y deshacer mis errores, me hubiera encantado que fuéramos una familia feliz, pero no era tan simple, debía primero ganarme el perdón de tu madre, ella aún estaba muy dolida, así que decidí no presionarla y dejarla vivir su vida en paz, criarte sola, justo ahí conocí a Liv, nos enamoramos, yo le dije la verdad desde el principio y ella me aceptó con mi pasado, nos casamos, pero yo no te abandoné, siempre estuve al pendiente de ti ¿Ya olvidaste las lecciones de pesca? ¿Los paseos a caballo? ¿Tus visitas a la Villa?"

"Claro que recuerdo todas esas diversiones Hans, y realmente quisiera que todo fuera como antes, pero no es tan fácil. Ustedes me mintieron, a mí siempre me hizo falta mi papá"

"Y ahora que lo tienes ¿Vas a desperdiciarlo?"

"Creo que tengo la cabeza llena de ideas revueltas, una parte de mí quisiera que volviéramos a ser amigos, pero la otra no olvida el hecho de que me mentiste y estás casado con otra mujer y no sé a que parte escuchar"

"Hay muchas voces a tu alrededor hijo, pero sólo debes escuchar la correcta"

"No sé cuál pueda ser"

"Ay por favor, ya basta de pasados oscuros, yo te ayudaré a decidir chico" Dijo Oppker mientras comenzaba a cantar:

"_Un brillante, hermoso futuro las estrellas van a anunciar._

_Tienes alguien bueno y seguro, amigo en quien podrán confiar._

_No hubo nunca un lazo familiar, más todo eso ya paso._

_Siendo tal para cual, juntos hasta el final, unidos, familia ya son._

_Barcos modelar, por el mar viajar, juntos todo hacer..._

_Pintar el palacio, la arena barrer..._

_Un primero y diez, con papi fácil es... rompe el hielo ya..._

_Puedes aprender con tu papá. Viajas a la velocidad de la luz, la teoría de la Relatividad._

_Un Fantabuloso futuro, dando fruto el árbol familiar._

_Triunfaras como el viejo abuelo y bebes vas a arrullar._

_Y te dormirás en el gran sofá si jugaste basquetbol._

_Y soñando con derrotar al Shak, unidos, familia ya son"_

_¡A un lado mami! ¡Aquí va papi! _

_Cuenta con el para quejarte..._

_La fortuna hazla girar. _

_Amistades puedes buscarte, pero como el no vas a hallar._

_El pasado deja atrás sin más, olvida la tensión._

_Pueden ver muy bello futuro..._

_Unidos, unidos, unidos..._

_Familia ya son..._

Al parecer la canción de Oppker surtió efecto, pues Andy dejó por fin su faceta de malcriado orgulloso y dio un abrazo a su papá, quien le devolvió el abrazo y le frotó los cabellos dejándolo más despeinado de lo usual.

"Hans… es decir, papá, hey me alegra como suena"

"A mí también"

"Creo que te debo una disculpa, he sido grosero y orgulloso, aun no te he agradecido por haber ido tan lejos a buscarme"

"No tienes nada que agradecer hijo, aunque pasé por muchas cosas durante el viaje, valieron la pena"

"Aun no me cuentas sobre tu viaje"

"Ven, siéntate, te contaré"

Ambos pasaron la tarde platicando hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y emprendieron el regreso al castillo.

"Entonces, después de tres años ¿Ella aun seguía esperando a su marido?"

"Así es, supongo que las personas enamoradas son capaces de cualquier cosa"

"¿Crees que él regrese?"

"Ojalá, porque Madama Butterfly es una gran persona y merece ser feliz"

"¿Algún día me llevarás a conocerla?"

"Claro, algún día te llevaré a conocer muchos lugares"

"Será genial"

"Pero por ahora debes concentrarte en tus estudios"

"Así lo haré"

Aunque la pócima de los trolls surtía efecto, las heridas aun hacían sufrir al pelirrojo, quien delante de su hijo aparentaba, aunque el dolor aun era intenso, más él sentía que era lo mínimo que se merecía.

"¿Te sientes bien papá?"

"Oh sí, estoy bien, sólo un calambre"

"Veo que ustedes dos vienen muy platicadores ¿Se han reconciliado?" Dijo la reina saliendo a su encuentro.

"Así es mamá, papá y yo somos los mejores amigos de nuevo"

"No saben lo feliz que me hacen"

"También nosotros estamos muy felices, ¿verdad papá?"

"Claro que si"

"Imagino que tendrán hambre luego de su larga caminata, pásense, la cena ya esta lista"

Luego de la cena todos se preparan para dormir.

"Andy mira esto que hice durante el día" le dice su hermanita mostrándole un largo papel

"¿Es acaso otra carta?"

"No, es una lista, la titulé: _La lista de cosas que Andy y Helena deberán hacer a cualquier costo_"

"Que nombre tan largo, déjame le hecho un vistazo:

_No 1.- Hacer un fuerte de almohadas y dormir en él_

_No 2.- Preparar un sándwich legendario_

_No 3.- Salir a cazar mariposas_

_No 4.- Luchar con una momia_

_No 5.- Descubrir un ser que jamás existió_

_No 6.- Duchar monos en la bañera. _Wow, que locura.

_No 7.- Un dodo encontrar_

_No. 8.- A un país pintar…_

¡Cielos! es larguísima, no tiene fin"

"Lo primero lo vamos a hacer ahora mismo" dice la niña mostrando un cargamento de almohadas que llevaba para la recamara de su hermano "Y luego la vamos a ir siguiendo hasta terminarla. Muy divertido ¿no crees?"

"Ya lo creo, pero ¿Por qué se te ocurrió esto?"

"Bueno, como durante 7 años no supe que era tu hermana, ahora debemos reponer el tiempo perdido"

"Pero si siempre hemos estado juntos"

"Pero no como hermanos, esas cosas de la lista sólo las pueden hacer los hermanos"

"Muy bien, hagamos ese fuerte"

Los niños se alejan divertidos y juntan varias almohadas de las habitaciones vacías.

"Esos dos juntos son dinamita" dice el sureño a la reina

"Me alegra que se lleven tan bien, me recuerdan a Anna y a mí cuando éramos niñas"

"Bueno, yo iré a ayudar a mi mamá a empacar sus cosas" dice Liv

"¿Ya se repuso del largo viaje?" pregunta Elsa

"Si, además aun tiene que arreglar las cosas con papá, él todavía está un poco molesto por lo que ocasionó"

"Para apoyarla mañana mismo escribiré un mensaje para tu padre y con él será más fácil que se reconcilien"

"Muchas gracias Elsa, bueno, con permiso"

La princesa se aleja a la habitación de su madre y los deja solos.

"Hablando de familia, me alegra que mis hermanos ya se hayan ido"

"A mí también, sólo vinieron a causar líos"

"Me disculpo por ellos, si te faltaron al respeto, es que algunos de ellos son así, no son muy cuerdos que digamos y menos frente a una mujer bonita… lo siento, eso fue muy igualado de mi parte"

"No te preocupes, yo sé que no lo dijiste con mala intención"

"Oye ¿podrías darme un poco más de esa pomada milagrosa? Ya me están molestando las heridas otra vez"

"Claro, iré por ella y te la aplicaré en un momento"

"No es necesario, no tienes que rebajarte a eso de nuevo"

"No me rebajo, recuerda que somos muy buenos amigos y yo lo hago con todo gusto"

"Bueno si, pero no hay que tentar tanto a la suerte, si alguien te ve entrando a mi cuarto podrían empezar las habladurías"

"Todo mundo habla de nosotros hoy en día, ¿Qué más da lo que digan?"

"Mejor deja que Liv lo haga cuando vuelva"

"Ella esta muy cansada, ha estado trabajando mucho para atender a su madre, sin mencionar que cuidando a Helenita, lo cual imagino no ha de ser tarea fácil, además de que sufriría mucho si viera como te dejaron los azotes"

"Si, pero es que no sé, ojalá pudiera ponérmela yo solo"

"Pero como no puedes, déjame darte una mano"

"Muy bien, pero ¿Qué tal si me lo aplicas en un lugar donde todos puedan ver que no hacemos nada malo?"

"Pero donde no vean los niños, recuerda que ellos no saben de tu castigo"

"Cierto"

Más tarde.

"Creo que aquí será un buen lugar" Dijo Elsa mientras se instalaban en la habitación de Kai y Gerda.

"Tienes razón, aquí tendremos chaperones"

"Gracias Kai, por dejar que curé a Hans aquí, no quisiéramos causar más habladurías"

"No tienen qué agradecer Majestad"

"Nos honra tenerlos aquí, pero no se preocupen, la gente por hablar inventa cosas de todo, ven maldad donde no la hay"

"Cierto" Respondió la reina mientras procedía a aplicar la pomada a Hans "Me alegra que Andy y tú ya se lleven bien"

"Sabía que el rencor no podía durarle para siempre, él es un buen chico"

"Si que lo es"

"Ahora te prometo que haré todo cuanto esté a mi mano para ser el padre que Andy se merece"

"Yo sé que así será, bien, me tengo que ir, espero que descanses"

"Gracias"

Al día siguiente, Andy despertaba al lado de su hermanita en medio del fuerte de almohadas que habían hecho.

"Aum" Bostezó el niño "Buenos días sabionda"

"Buenos días alegría ¿Listo para continuar con nuestra lista hermano?"

"Me encantaría, pero es sólo que quedé de verme con mis amigos en el muelle"

"¿Quieres más a tus amigos que a mí?"

"Claro que no, a ti te quiero más, pero también me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos"

"Oh ¿Puedo ir?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea" Dijo Andy desde detrás del vestidor "Ya los conoces como son, a veces son medio especiales, además esta es una reunión para chicos un poco mayores, tú aun eres muy pequeña y te podrías aburrir"

La niña hizo un puchero con tristeza y Andy al salir lo notó.

"Será sólo por un rato, haremos lo que tú quieras más tarde" Prometió Andy.

"Oh, está bien"

"Además luego te presentaré a mi amigo Ostein, es un chico muy genial"

"De acuerdo"

"Y tu abuelita se va hoy, debes pasar el más rato posible con ella"

"Cierto, iré con ella"

"Nos vemos en un rato"

Más tarde Andy se reunía en el muelle con sus amigos.

"Escuchen chicos, traigo buenas noticias" Dijo Ostein.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Ken.

"Me enteré que el Sr. Paulsen saldrá de la ciudad, en tres días, es nuestra oportunidad perfecta para nuestra cacería de ropa interior"

"¿Sigues con lo mismo?" Preguntó Andy.

"Yo digo que con sólo ver es más que suficiente" Opinó Ken.

"Tal vez para unos niños de 11 años estaba bien, pero ahora son unos hombres de 12 y deben aumentar la intensidad del asunto"

"¿Crees que ya somos hombres?" Preguntó Ed.

"Si y los hombres no se asustan con nada y menos por cosas tan vánales como estas"

"Tienes razón, porque…

_Un hombre soy!" Cantó Ed._

_Ahora lo puedes ver!_

_Un hombre soy!_

_Todo lo puedo hacer!"_

"_Un hombre soy!" Continuó Andy uniéndose a la canción motivado por su amigo_

"_Aventuras allá voy!_

_Por esa ropa vamos ya y lo lograremos!_

_Un hombre soy!_

"_Bigote me creció!" Cantó Ken poniéndose algo que simulaba un bigote y uniéndose al canto de sus amigos_

"_Un hombre soy!_

_Otra ropa uso yo!_

"_Un hombre soy!" Cantaron los cuatro mientras Ostein tocaba el violín._

"_Eso si puedes ver!_

_Un hombre soy!_

_Por eso yo lo puedo hacer!_

_Cuando era niño estaba muy pequeño! Si! Si!"_

"_Ahora son hombres!" Entonó el vago "Todos lo deben de saber!_

_Ahora son hombres! Amigos ya seremos!_

_Ahora son hombres! Todo lo lograrán! _

_Pasarán la prueba_

_Y esa ropa traerán! Pasarán la prueba!_

_Y esa ropa! Pasarán la prueba_

_Y esa ropa traerán! Hee! Sii!"_

"Yo digo que hay que hacerlo" dijo Ed convenciéndose más rápido que sus compañeros

"Ese es el espíritu chico ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?"

"Bueno, si espiarlas se nos hace genial, apuesto a que esto será aun mejor" dijo el príncipe.

"Sólo faltas tú Ken" Dijo Ostein

"Yo digo que es arriesgado, pero igual siempre lo ha sido, yo le entro también"

"Así se habla mis valientes camaradas. Entonces nos veremos al caer la noche en la puerta de los Paulsen"

"Claro que sí" Dijo Ed.

"Ahí estaremos" Agregó Andy.

"Perfecto" Dijo el mayor de los cuatro.

En el palacio, la reina Astrid se despedía de sus amigos.

"Adiós Reina Elsa, gracias por todo, le pido disculpas por centésima vez por todo lo que le ocasioné"

"Lo bueno es que al final todo salió bien, me alegra que por fin podamos ser amigas"

"Adiosito abuelita, te voy a extrañar"

"Y yo a ti bebé, pero lo bueno es que como ahora Elsa y yo ya somos amigas, los estaré visitando más seguido"

"Aquí te espero abuelita ¿Ahora también quieres a Andy?"

"Claro que sí, tu hermano es un buen chico y tú también debes quererlo mucho"

"Entonces ahora que Andy y tú son amigos, eso significa que no va a congelar nuestro reino ¿Verdad abuelita?"

"Claro que no, ahora que lo pienso, creo que ese monje sólo era un charlatán, y yo fui de tonta a creerle"

"¿Andy puede ir a Baybiron a visitarte?"

"Por supuesto, ahí los espero ¿Eh traviesos?"

"Yupi, será divertido"

"Por cierto ¿Dónde está Andy? No quisiera irme sin despedirme de él"

"Fue al muelle a jugar con sus amigos"

"Entonces iré a despedirme de él"

De vuelta con Andy y los chicos.

"Perfecto, y ahora que son todos unos hombres les enseñaré algo que todos los hombres deben saber hacer bien"

"¿Y eso sería?" Preguntó Ed.

"Escupir"

"¿Escupir?" Preguntó Andy.

"Sí ¿Acaso no te enseñan en la escuela?"

"No, creo que no" Respondió el joven príncipe.

"Oh, yo sí sé, mira esto" Dijo Ed dando una patética demostración.

"Hay que trabajar en eso. A ver tú Ken"

Ken también dio una demostración.

"Mucho mejor, pero le falta estilo, tu turno Andy" Respondió Ostein.

"¿Están locos? Eso es asqueroso, los caballeros no escupen" Respondió Andy.

"Eso está bien para los de la realeza aburridos, no para ti que eres genial, anda hazlo" Aseguró el vago.

"Claro que no, esto es vergonzoso, además, ni siquiera tengo flemas"

"No las necesitas, las succionas directo de la nariz, observa" El joven les mostro cómo hacerlo.

"Puaj, que asco" se quejó el príncipe

"Es genial" río Ed

"Ahora hazlo tú" le dice a Andy el mayor de los cuatro

"Bien, supongo que podría" el joven Andy hizo lo que se le pedía.

"Patético, es deprimente, tienes que carraspear de verdad ¿Entiendes? Toma impulso y usa tus brazos, arquea el cuello"

El joven les mostró como mientras sus discípulos lo observaban con devota atención.

"¿Viste el alcance de ese?"

"Mjú" Contestó Andy con la boca llena de saliva.

"Es tu turno" Dijo el joven.

Andy de nuevo escupió.

"Estuvo mejor" Opinó su maestro "Pero tienes que practicar, tienes que carraspear mejor"

Andy siguió las indicaciones que se le daban y se preparaba para un nuevo intento.

"Impúlsate con el cuerpo ¡Ahora!"

Pero justo en ese momento, Andy se percató de la presencia de la reina Astrid y absorbió su hilo de saliva que le escurría por la boca.

"Reina Astrid" Dijo el joven príncipe limpiándose la baba con la manga de su camisa "Yo sólo estaba… estaba… es decir… ¿Ya se va tan pronto?"

"Sí, sólo quise pasar a despedirme, pero veo que has hecho… nuevas amistades" Dijo la reina mirando de arriba a abajo al joven, quien tenía toda la facha de vago e irresponsable.

"Oh sí, le presento a Ostein"

"Es un placer conocerla Majestad"

"El placer es mío" Dijo la reina con una sonrisa fingida "Aunque te recomendaría Andy que te fijaras bien a quien le brindas tu amistad"

"Le deseo que tenga un buen viaje" Dijo Andy cambiando el tema.

"Gracias, y lamento todo este incidente, de haber sabido que tú ibas a… yo jamás habría…"

"No, no, está bien, no tiene que disculparse, de hecho si no fuera por usted nunca hubiera sabido la verdad, creo que le debo una"

"Me alegra que ya estés más tranquilo y que te hayas reconciliado con tus padres, porque ellos te quieren mucho"

"Lo sé, iré a visitarla pronto"

"Eso espero"

La mujer subió al barco y los niños vieron como éste se alejaba, Andy no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia.

Tres días después, Andy pasó gran parte del tiempo cumpliendo con _La lista de cosas que Andy y Helena deberán hacer a cualquier costo, _o bueno_, _con las que eran humanamente posibles realizar_. _Aunque no todo era diversión, tal como aseguraron sus amigos, tuvo que ponerse al corriente con sus lecciones para terminar la primaria.

Hans por su parte ya se sentía mucho mejor y tanto él como su familia, se preparaban para volver a la villa al día siguiente.

"¿En serio tenemos que irnos?"

"Sí Helena, tenemos abandonada nuestra casa ¿No la extrañas?"

"Sí, pero también me encanta pasar cada segundo del día con mi mejor amigo Andy"

"Y estoy segura de que Andy disfruta de tu compañía tanto como tú de la de él, pero tú también debes continuar con tus estudios"

"Pero ¿Volveremos pronto? ¿Verdad?"

"Volveremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas, ahora a dormir para mañana tener energías"

La princesa arropó a la niña y pronto ésta se durmió profundamente, Liv apagó la vela y se dispuso a dormir al igual que Hans.

Pronto el Castillo estuvo oscuro y todos dormían, o casi todos. En la habitación de Andy, el joven príncipe se aseguraba de que todos durmieran, antes de dirigirse a la casa de la familia Paulsen para su anhelada cacería de ropa interior.

Salió sigilosamente sin ser visto por los guardias, y corrió hacia su objetivo, distinguió unas siluetas al pie de un árbol que apenas eran alumbradas por un farolito de mano.

"¿Quién va?" Preguntó una voz.

"Soy yo, Andy" Respondió el niño acercándose con su antorcha.

"Oh, camarada eres tú" Dijo

"Que susto nos diste"

"Creí que no vendrías"

"Dije que vendría y soy un hombre de palabra"

"No dudo de tu honor, pero parecías demasiado preocupado de ser descubierto por tu madre"

"Eso no sucederá, si no se entera no le hará daño ¿Cierto?"

"Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, manos a la obra, este es el plan, la fase uno es llegar hasta ese árbol, fase dos subir hasta la ventana, fase tres entrar por la ventana, fase cuatro robar la ropa interior sin ser descubiertos, fase cinco salir por donde entramos, fase seis correr como alma que lleva el diablo ¿Alguna duda?"

Los niños movieron la cabeza negativamente.

"En ese caso, en marcha"

Los cuatro se escabulleron por el jardín, hasta el árbol, donde subieron sigilosamente y entraron en la habitación de las chicas, las cuales dormían profundamente, los jóvenes fisgones comenzaron a buscar en los cajones y roperos hasta dar con su objetivo.

"Encontré algo con encaje" Susurró Andy a Ostein.

"Dimos en el blanco" Respondió el joven en voz baja.

Ed y Ken se acercaron también con su botín.

"Les dije que todo saldría bien, ahora salgamos de aquí" Susurró Ostein

Pero justo cuando se disponían a bajar, oyeron ruidos de voces, al parecer unas de las chicas habían despertado.

"Brrr, que frío" Decía una de las jovencitas. "Te dije que cerraras la ventana" Le reclamaba a su hermana.

Los cuatro chicos se escondieron donde pudieron, Ed y Andy se metieron debajo de una cama, Ken en un armario y Ostein detrás de una cortina.

"Y lo hice" Respondió la otra incorporándose.

"Sí, claro, entonces ¿Cómo es que está abierta? ¿La abrieron unos duendes?"

"Pues si tanto frío tienes ciérrala tú misma"

"Es lo que voy a tener que hacer" Dijo la muchacha encendiendo un quinqué, se puso de pie y cerró la ventana.

Pero al hacerlo tiró por error un alhajero que estaba sobre el buró, el cual cayó debajo de la cama, la chica se agachó para recogerlo, pero Ed se lo dio en la mano.

"Oh muchas gracias" Dijo la chica tomándolo

"Por nada" respondió el niño cortésmente

Pero en seguida la joven se percató y al mirar bajo la cama, descubrió a Ed y a Andy "¡Ahhhh!"

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritaron ambos niños.

**DE NUEVO LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO AHORA QUE LOS FISGONES HAN SIDO ¿QUÉ CASTIGO LES ESPERARÁ CON SUS PADRES CUANDO SE ENTEREN?**

**LAS CANCIONES SON DE **_**ALADÍN 3**_** Y **_**BOB ESPONJA LA PELÍCULA**_** Y ALGUNAS DE LAS IDEAS DE LA LISTA DE HELENA SON DE LA CANCIÓN DE INICIO DE LA SERIE **_**PHINEAS Y FERB**_** Y NINGUNA DE LAS 3 ME PERTENECE A MÍ.**

**Y LA LECCIÓN DE ESCUPITAJOS LA TOME DE LA PELÍCULA **_**TITANIC**_**, QUE POR CIERTO ME ENCANTA.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, LES MANDO UN SALUDO A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO A MI FIC.**

**RESPECTO A LA RELACIÓN QUE HABRÁ ENTRE HANS Y ELSA ES COMPLICADA, ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA PONER CIERTA ATRACCIÓN Y ROMANCE ENTRE ELLOS, AUNQUE HANS AMA A LIV Y SERÍA INCAPAZ DE ABANDONARLA, IGUAL HABRÁ MOMENTOS TIERNOS, GRACIOSOS Y MUY ROMÁNTICOS. **

**AHORA VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY:**

Al mirar bajo la cama, la chica Paulsen descubrió a Ed y a Andy "¡Ahhhh!"

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritaron ambos niños.

"¡¿Qué sucedió?!" Preguntó otra de las chicas.

"¡Hay unos intrusos de bajo de la cama!" Respondió la jovencita.

"¡Rápido, enciende la luz!" Dijo una de las mayores.

"¡Niñas ¿Están bien?!" Pregunta su madre desde la otra recamara

"¡Alguien entró a nuestra habitación!" Explica la chica que los descubrió mientras a tientas busca el quinqué para encenderlo.

"¡¿Unos pervertidos? Yo los mato!"Se oyó contestar al padre furioso aproximándose.

Ruido de muchos pasos hizo que los niños se asustaran más y permanecieran petrificados sin saber que hacer.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" Susurró Ostein acercándose a gatas a Andy y Ed seguido de Ken.

Avanzando con dificultada a través de la oscuridad los chicos se dirigieron a la ventana. En ese momento las jovencitas encendieron el quinqué facilitándoles las cosas.

"¡Son cuatro ladrones!" Gritó una de las chicas.

"Síganme" Ordenó Andy haciendo una resbaladilla de hielo por la cual se deslizó seguido de sus compinches.

Un hombre corpulento entró furioso en la habitación blandiendo una espada, seguido de su esposa, el mayordomo y un par de criados más.

"¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde?" Preguntó el Sr. Paulsen, quien al parecer no estaba de viaje como los chicos supusieron.

"Escaparon por la ventana papá, eran cuatro" Explicó una de las jovencitas mayores.

"¡Age!" Gritó el hombre llamando a su mayordomo"Búsquenlos, encuéntrenlos, nadie compromete el honor de mis hijas y escapa"

"En seguida señor, ya oyeron" Dijo a los criados el mayordomo "Encuéntrenlos, traigan a los perros"

Apenas tocaron tierra, Andy y sus amigos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron por el jardín, más luces se encendieron en los pisos inferiores de la casa y enseguida un grupo de criados con antorchas comenzó a perseguirlos.

"¡Estamos perdidos!" Exclamó Ed angustiado.

"Les dije que era una mala idea" Replicó Andy.

"Ya estamos cerca, vamos a lograrlo, no se rindan" Dijo Ostein señalando la barda a pocos metros.

Los cuatro siguieron corriendo a ciegas, en medio de la oscuridad, el ladrido de perros los hizo angustiarse más.

"Estamos muertos, comiencen a cavar cuatro tumbas" Chilló Ed.

Al llegar a la barda, Ostein la brincó con facilidad.

"¡Rápido! Ustedes pueden lograrlo"

Pero sus jóvenes discípulos al ser más pequeños daban zancadas más cortas y se habían quedado atrás, los sirvientes, al conocer mejor el lugar, pronto les dieron alcance.

"Suéltenos" Gruñó Ken.

"¡Chicos!" Exclamó Andy angustiado al darse cuenta que sus amigos fueron capturados.

El niño se disponía a usar sus poderes para que todos salieran de este aprieto, cuando al no ver por donde iba debido a la oscuridad, tropezó con una raíz desmayándose al golpearse la cabeza con una roca, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

Poco a poco fue recobrando el sentido, yacía sobre un sillón con una compresa de hielo en la frente, sus amigosy un grupo de desconocidos lo observaban preocupados.

"Fiu, creí que tú no la contarías" Suspiró Ed.

"¡Ken, Ed! ¿Están bien?" Preguntó Andy.

"No muy bien que digamos" Respondió Ken señalando a sus captores.

"El cuarto rufián escapó, pero no debe estar lejos, mis hombres lo están buscando" Dijo el Sr. Paulsen "Aunque sus amigos no han querido delatarlo, supongo que usted si me dirá quien es"

"Está equivocado, yo no soy un delator"

"¿No se supone que usted estaba fuera de la ciudad?" Preguntó Ed al hombre metiendo la pata.

"De modo que suponían que yo no estaba en casa y eso les facilitaría las cosas ¿No? Pues lamento decepcionarlos, pero me avisaron que habría mal tiempo y pospuse mi viaje, y me alegro de haberlo hecho"

"¿Estamos el problemas?" Preguntó Andy tragando saliva.

"Exactamente, jovencitos"

"Esto es un mal entendido"chilliqueó Ed "Pero se arreglará con una palmadita en la mano"

"Señor, le aseguro que esto no es lo que parece" Explicó Ken.

"¿No? Entonces ¿Qué hacían escondidos en la recámara de mis hijas?"

"Bien…pues…" Tartamudeó Ken.

"Nosotros estábamos…" Trató de explicar Andy.

"…Estábamos" Terció Ed sin que a ninguno se le ocurriera una buena justificación.

"Estaban de fisgones espiándolas ¿No les da vergüenza?"

"No sólo eso papá, estaban además robando nuestra ropa interior"

"¿De modo que tenemos unos pequeños pervertidos aquí? ¿Qué se supone que haga con ustedes ahora?"

"¿Dejarnos ir, bajo palabra de nunca volver?" Sugirió Ken.

"Claro que no, ustedes entraron a mi propiedad sin permiso, se metieron a mi casa y lo que es peor, estaban acosando a mis hijas"

"¿Qué es acosar?" Preguntó Ed desconcertado.

"Es cuando una persona hostiga, persigue o molesta a otra" Explicó el hombre.

"Nosotros no hacíamos eso, sólo estábamos jugando un inocente juego inofensivo" Dijo Ed.

"Qué juego inocente ni que ocho cuartos, esto lo sabrán sus padres"

"No por favor señor" Suplicó Ken.

"Andy has algo, impídelo" Dijo Ed.

"Oiga usted, no tiene derecho de hacernos esto ¿Acaso olvida quién soy yo?" Replicó Andy.

"No lo olvido y realmente me sorprende encontrarlo aquí Alteza"

"Bien, pues yo como príncipe le ordeno que nos deje ir a mis amigos y a mí" Dijo Andy vanidosamente.

"Por supuesto que no lo voy a hacerlo"

"¿Por qué no? Andy es el futuro rey" Exclamó Ed.

"Así es, y tiene que obedecerme en todo" Aseguró Andy.

"Con una actitud así no creo que seas un buen rey" Dijo el hombre.

"¿Usted qué sabe sobre como ser un rey?" Rezongó Andy.

"Tal vez no mucho, pero sí sé una cosa, un buen rey, no se comporta de esa forma, escabulléndose en una casa como un ladrón, espiando jovencitas, robando su ropa interior, tratando de salirse con la suya, si sus ancestros lo vieran estarían muy decepcionados"

"Hey, no le permito que me hable así, usted no es nadie para juzgarme"

"No creo que estés en condición de tomar esa actitud, quizás no tengo autoridad para juzgarte, pero sé de alguien que sí puede, la reina"

Al ver su último recurso agotado, Andy cambió su actitud de malcriado a angustiado.

"No le diga nada, por favor"

"Le prometemos que seremos buenos chicos de ahora en adelante y jamás volveremos a portarnos de ese modo" Prometió Ed.

"Claro que no lo harán, me asegurare de ello"

Y diciendo esto el hombre jaloneó del brazo a Ed y a Ken, y acompañado de varios de sus sirvientes salió a las calles para devolver a los sinvergüenzas.

El señor Paulsen dejó a Edvin y Kenneth en sus casas, informando a sus padres sobre su mal comportamiento donde más tarde ambos fueron severamente castigados.

El séquito de hombres siguió avanzando hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio, las cuales estaban cerradas por lo tarde que ya era.

"Fue muy amable al traerme hasta aquí señor, pero conozco el camino, así que seguiré solo, nos vemos" Dijo Andy tratando de escabullirse, pero el hombre lo atrapó por la camisa.

"Quisiera ver que tenga este mismo cinismo una vez que su madre esté al tanto de sus faltas" dice Paulsen llamando a la puerta.

"¿Quién va?" preguntó el portero

"Soy Paulsen, traigo al príncipe Anders de regreso"

"Pero ¿Qué? Joven Anders,¿Qué estaba haciendo usted afuera a estas horas? Creí que estaba en sus aposentos" dice el hombre abriendo la puerta y dándoles pase.

"Precisamente de eso tengo que hablar con la reina" agrega Paulsen

"Es muy noche ya, la reina seguramente duerme ¿Es muy necesario que hable con ella ahora mismo?"

"Por supuesto, es un asunto delicado que sólo ella puede resolver"

"En ese caso, pase, me encargaré de que la reina sea informada"

"Oh no ¿En qué me he metido?" Pensó Andy mientras avanzaba como un reo a la horca.

Paulsen entró en el castillo con Andy del brazo y fue conducido a una sala de espera.

Mientras en la habitación de la reina.

"Oh sí Hans, claro que huiré contigo…zzz" Decía la reina entre sueños.

Toctoctoc

"Zzzz….¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién es?"

"Siento molestarla a estas horas Majestad" Dijo Kai del otro lado de la puerta.

"Justo cuando estaba teniendo un sueño tan raro, pero hermoso" Pensó la reina

"Pero el Sr. Paulsen solicita una audiencia con usted"

"¿Paulsen? ¿Qué podrá querer? Dile que venga mañana a mi oficina y entonces podré atenderlo con mucho gusto, la hora de audiencia pasó hace mucho"

"Lo sé, pero dice que tiene algo importante que decirle sobre el joven Anders"

"¿Andy? ¿Qué querrá ese señor con mi hijo?"

"Al parecer lo vino a devolver al castillo"

"¿Devolver? ¿Qué no está en su habitación ese niño?"

"Aparentemente no Majestad"

"Eso si que es raro, Andy no suele salir sin permiso y menos a estas altas horas de la noche. En fin, dile que lo veré en mi oficina en un momento y avise también al príncipe Hans, estoy segura que querrá estar al tanto de todo lo que concierne a su hijo"

"Como ordene Majestad" Dijo el hombre retirándose.

"Con que creíste que no me daría cuenta que te habías salido ¿Eh Andy? Já, a mí nada se me escapa, estás en problemas jovencito" Pensó la reina mientras cepillaba su cabello y se ponía una elegante bata.

De vuelta en la oficina de la reina Andy se frotaba las manos nerviosamente en espera de su juicio, ciertamente estaba en un gran lío y ni siquiera un acto de amor verdadero o la magia de una flor dorada podrían salvarlo.

Momentos después aparecieron Elsa y Hans, quienes venían muy preocupados por su hijo y el capitán Escarcha, quien sólo venia a chismosear.

"Andy ¿estás bien?"

"Sí mamá, estoy bien, no me pasó nada"

"Buenas noches Majestad, lamento haberla despertado"

"No, no, está bien, gracias por traerlo de regreso, Anders ¿qué te he dicho sobre salirte sin permiso?"

"De hecho hay algo más que debe saber acerca de su hijo, la conducta del joven príncipe es decepcionante"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Andy hizo algo malo?"

"Lamento ser yo quien le traiga esta queja, pero sorprendí a su hijo y otros tres muchachos dentro de la habitación de mis hijas escondidos como unos ladrones"

"¿Qué?" Exclamó la reina.

"Que su hijo, acompañado de 3 de sus amigos ha entrado en la alcoba de mis 5 hijas"

"Anders ¿Qué hacías escondido en la habitación de las hijas del señor?" Preguntó Hans molesto.

"Aparentemente lo hicieron con el único propósito de espiarlas mientras se desvisten y de robar su ropa interior"

"Anders ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué no te da vergüenza portarte de ese modo?" lo regaña su madre.

"Soldado Anders es usted una deshonra para el ejercito" dice el capitán mientras le propina 3 bofetadas bien dadas

"¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Ya basta!" Se quejó el niño "No fue idea mía, lo juro"

"¿Entonces de cuál de sus achichincles fue este plan?" preguntó Paulsen

"No puedo decirlo" respondió Andy

"¿Ah sí? Pues vas a tener qué hacerlo Anders, no debes encubrir a nadie" le dice su madre

"Tú no lo entenderías, pero los hombres no nos traicionamos entre sí" responde el niño

"Anders, sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal hijo" le dice su padre "Mejor cuéntanos para que estemos enterados de lo qué realmente pasó"

"Vamos papá, no te pongas así, como si tú no te asomaras cuando crees que nadie te ve por la cerradura del cuarto de mi mamá cuando ella se está cambiando"

"¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!" Preguntó el capitán muy indignado mientras todo los presentes murmuraban entre sí muy asombrados y la reina se ponía roja de vergüenza "De tal palo tal astilla, le aplicaré el mismo correctivo que a su hijo" y diciendo esto dio 3 bofetadas aun más fuertes al sureño

"¡Auch! ¡Oiga alto! Andy está inventando todo porque no quiere recibir un castigo tan severo, está intentando desviar la atención, pero les aseguro que no es verdad" Se quejó el pelirrojo.

"Anders, ya basta, deja de avergonzarme" Exclamó furiosa la reina.

"Bueno, les dejo a su hijo, imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar los tres" dice Paulsen preparándose para volver a casa

"Le pido disculpas por lo que hizo mi hijo, debe entender que él es aun un niño y tiene curiosidad de la vida, pero le aseguro que no es malo" le dice la reina

"Si majestad, entiendo que son cosas de chicos solamente, pero es mi deber cuidar a mis hijas de quien sea"

"Y yo lo entiendo, como castigo Andy será su sirviente por una semana, desde temprano irá a su casa y al acabar su jornada volverá al castillo"

"¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio" se quejó el niño

"Hablo muy en serio Anders, tú serás criado de este caballero por una semana, comenzando mañana"

"No es necesario majestad" dice Paulsen tratando de calmar las cosas

"Oh, pero claro que lo es"

"De veras, están haciendo esto demasiado grande"

"Tu opinión en este asunto no importa, este castigo lo hará pensar bien antes de actuar y a no dejarse influenciar por malas amistades, como futuro rey no puede dejarse llevar por lo que le digan los demás"

"Como guste majestad" dice el hombre preparándose para salir.

"Por cierto, lo olvidaba, tenga, esto es suyo" dice Andy sacando de su bolsillo el brasier de una de las jovencitas en cuestión y se lo entrega a Paulsen

"Oh, gracias, pero ¿Qué es esto?" Pregunta el hombre.

"Es la ropa que saqué del cuarto de sus hijas"

"¿La ropa? No puedo con tanto cinismo" Exclama furioso el señor.

"¡Anders! Compórtate de una buena vez" lo regaña su madre

"Bueno, yo me retiro, lo espero mañana temprano alteza" dice Paulsen saliendo del lugar.

"No en esta vida" Piensa Andy.

Los demás vuelven a sus habitaciones para retomar sus sueños interrumpidos y el vigía acompaña a Paulsen a la puerta y retorna a su puesto, dejando al niño y sus padres solos.

"¿Estas loca?" renegó Andy

"¿Cómo osas faltarme al respeto de esa forma?"

"¿Cómo pudiste acordar algo como esto?"

"Porque es lo que te has buscado, una semana de trabajo pesado no te matará y si te ayudará a reflexionar sobre lo que has hecho"

"Dije que lo siento, no entiendo ¿por qué eso jamás funciona para ustedes los adultos?"

"Porque por mucho que estés arrepentido existen reglas y las reglas deben aplicársenos a todos sin excepción"

"He memorizado muchas de las leyes de Arendelle por idea tuya y en ninguna he visto que los fisgones deban trabajar de esclavos"

"Pero sabes que a los que se portan mal se les debe de aplicar un escarmiento, para que ya no vuelvan a portarse mal"

"Yo les juro que ya no lo haré, sólo fue una idea que se nos ocurrió y ya, pero todos actúan como si hubiéramos, no sé, abusado de ellas o algo por el estilo"

"Hiciste algo indebido y si lo dejamos pasar por alto, podrías llegar más lejos en el futuro, así que ahora vas a pagar por eso, por eso te sugiero que te vayas a descansar, pues mañana te espera mucho trabajo"

"No puedes obligarme a que cumpla esto, tú lo acordaste, pero yo no"

"Más como soy la reina, debes de cumplir las ordenes que yo te dé y mientras vivas en este reino, así será por siempre"

"Eres muy injusta"

"Anders, deja de rezongarle a tu madre y vete ya a dormir, que te aguarda un largo día mañana"

"Pensé que estarías de mi parte, que como hombre ibas a entenderme mejor de lo que mamá lo haría"

"Claro que te entiendo, pero yo también he cometido errores yrecibido severos castigos por mis malas acciones y eso me ha ayudado a cambiar y mejorar, sé que lo mismo hará este castigo por ti"

"No puedes hablar en serio"

"Sólo vete a dormir ya" lo regaña su madre

"Los dos son muy injustos, como sufro por culpa de la gente que no me comprende…" se aleja el niño haciendo berrinche

"Ay Andy, a veces quisiera que hubieras sido niña"

"¿Por qué niña?"

"Bueno porque así sabría bien como criarlo correctamente, como que soy mujer, pero de hombres no sé casi nada"

"Se nota que has tenido poca experiencia con el sexo opuesto"

"La verdad es que no conozco mucho a los hombres, sólo he tratado con unos cuantos y la mayoría han sido puros problemas, sólo espero que Andy no se vuelva uno más"

"Tenlo por seguro, va que vuela para que _problemas_ sea su segundo nombre"

"Creo que esta última falta suya fue el acabose de sus vagancias"

"No y lo que te espera, a penas si está entrando a la adolescencia, pero entre más pase el tiempo, peor se pondrá"

"Ay no, en serio ¿Por qué no fue niña?"

"Je je, todos en su juventud suelen portarse de un modo del que luego se arrepienten de adultos"

"Sí ¿a quién me recuerda?"

"No sé ¿a quién?"

"A ti, menos mal que los años te cambiaron, pero estoy muy segura de que eras igualito a él a esa edad"

"Pues, algo hay de eso"

"Aunque quizás no hayas cambiado del todo"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"¿Con que también estabas de fisgón? ¿Acaso debo castigarte también por eso?"

"No le creas a ese niño, cuando está de malas no sabe mentir… digo, ya lo conoces cómo es, siempre trata de escaparse de los castigos"

"Y que lo digas"

"Pero sólo espero que no cometa mis mismos errores"

"Yo también, por su propio bien y el de los demás"

Ambos salieron de la oficina.

"Creo que se me ha espantado el sueño ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?" Preguntó Hans.

"¡Sí!" Exclamó la reina emocionada, aunque de inmediato disimuló "Quiero decir, sería más que adecuado" Los dos salieron a los jardines.

Mientras en la habitación de Andy, el joven príncipe maldecía de su suerte.

"No puede ser ¿Yo, sirviente en la casa de ese tipo? ¿Podría alguien caer más bajo? Me pregunto ¿Cómo les habría ido a Ed y a Ken?"

El chico se asomó a la ventana para despejar su mente y se percató del par de figuras que caminaban por los jardines a penas iluminados.

"Me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos solos?"

Sin notar que Andy los observaba, sus padres continuaban con su paseo.

"Es una noche preciosa, con una luna llena y muchas estrellas en el firmamento, incluso se aprecian perfectamente las luces del norte" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Sí, es muy romántico, es decir, ideal para estar en contacto con la naturaleza"

"Creo que no había visto una noche más hermosa en un tiempo, y no podría pedir una mejor compañía"

"Oh Hans, que cosas dices"

Y embelesados, continuaron su paseo alejándose hasta que Andy los perdió de vista.

"Vaya, al menos mi pequeña travesura tuvo buenos frutos, mamá y papá pasan un momento romántico, porque obviamente hay algo entre ellos aunque lo nieguen"

Volvió a la cama y continuó reflexionando sobre lo sucedido.

"Realmente no quisiera trabajar de sirviente, me trae recuerdos amargos de cuando estaba en la fábrica de vino y las dificultades que pasé en Londres, parece que todos se han olvidado de eso. Aunque pudo ser peor, pudieron darme una paliza o prohibirme juntarme con Ed y Ken, piénsalo estarás en la casa de esas lindas chicas y esta vez con autorización, quizás te ordenen que les enjabones la espalda, o que les ayudes a vestirse, oh sí, creo que esto empieza a gustarme, je jeje"

De vuelta con Elsa y Hans.

"¿Así que Helena es una encantadora de abejas?"

"Aún no me explico como lo hace sin que la piquen, supongo que tiene el don, le encanta recolectar miel y explorar en las cuevas"

"Son adorables a esa edad, cuando Andy era pequeño jugábamos a ver las nubes y encontrarles forma, de corazón, de oso. Extraño esos tiempos, mi Andy era un niñito tierno e inocente, en cambio ahora mira en lo que anda metido, espiando chicas, robando su ropa interior"

"Todo tiempo pasado es mejor, en su momento Andy fue un niñito encantador, pero nuestro hijo está creciendo, y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo, sé que no lo hace con mala intención, sé que él siempre será un buen chico, todo esto es parte de crecer, algo de rebeldía, algo de aventura, es necesario y sano también"

"Ojalá no se meta en más líos"

"Ya verás que no, oye sé que durante nuestro viaje hablamos de muchas cosas, pero ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?"

"Adelante"

"Antes de partir de Londres, Andy y yo hablamos sobre Aksel, él era verdaderamente malvado ¿No?"

"Sí, y yo fui muy tonta"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que le dije a Anna cuando me negué a bendecir su boda contigo?"

"Que no podía enamorarse tan pronto"

"Exacto, y yo no seguí mi consejo, Aksel llegó un día, me sacó a bailar, me habló bonito y accedí a casarme con él, aun cuando en realidad no lo conocía del todo"

"La culpa fue totalmente de ese tipo, no tuya"

"Es que yo debí ser más inteligente, pero supongo que me sentía sola y desesperada por darle un padre a mi hijo"

"Entonces otra cosa mala más que ocasioné yo"

"Tú fuiste culpable de algunas cosas, pero en ese asunto la causante fui yo, yo fui quien hizo malas elecciones, yo fui quien aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de Aksel y creí que Andy mentía y sólo eran celos infantiles cuando me aseguraba que Aksel era malvado y amenazaba con pegarle o encerrarlo"

"¿Lo amenazó?"

"Sí, Andy estaba muy asustado y yo fui tan ciega que no me di cuenta a tiempo"

"Pero si te diste cuenta a tiempo y te negaste a casarte con él"

"Lo sé, pero estuvo a punto de ocasionarnos mucho daño"

"Andy me contó que él… trato de abusar de ti ¿es cierto?"

"Sí, es verdad, que mala suerte la mía ¿No? Estuve a punto de pasar dos veces por lo mismo, por suerte Andy llegó justo a tiempo para impedirlo, debiste verlo, nuestro hijo fue tan valiente, y sólo tenía cinco años"

"Andy me echó en cara que no estuve ahí para defenderte y es verdad"

"Andy sólo lo dijo sin pensar, estaba muy dolido aún y se sentía muy traicionado, aunque sé que de haber estado ahí me hubieras defendido sin dudarlo"

"Eso tenlo por seguro, me imagino queel muy miserable aprovechóun momentoque estabas indefensa"

"Exacto, yo anulé nuestro compromiso y él aseguró que se iría en paz si brindaba con él para desearle un buen viaje y yo torpemente acepté sin saber que había puesto una droga en el vino, la cual me inmovilizó, me llevó a la habitación y de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Andy, ese maldito se hubiera salido con la suya"

"Aunque supongo que eso no lo hubiera hecho muy diferente de mí"

"Por favor no te compares con él"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Él era un monstruo, me dijo cosas horribles, para él nada importaba más que apoderarse de mi reinoy esa vileza era sólo un escalón en sus planes para que yo me viera obligada a casarme con él"

"¿A quién me recuerda eso?"

"Es en serio, deja de compararte con él, no tienes idea de cómo fueron las cosas"

"No, pero me lo imagino, después de todo yo te lastimé del mismo modo. Y sin saberlo, después de eso todavía pensabas que yo era un buen hombre, hasta me habías encargado a tu hermana y tu reino cuando nos encontramos en medio de la niebla"

"Lo sé, yo confié en ti y tú en ese entonces te portaste como un hombre verdaderamente malo"

"Y todavía después de mi crimen, llegué a jactarme por lo que te hice, eso era bajo, hasta para mí"

"Pero después de eso me salvaste, salvaste a Andy, nos salvaste a todos, eres un héroe. No como él, que fue un depravado y un desgraciado"

"Si te sirve de algo, puedes contarme cómo estuvieron las cosas"

"Yo estaba indefensa, no podía moverme, pero estaba consciente de lo que me hacia, sentía mucha desesperación y asco, le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, pero nada lo conmovía"

"Maldito ¿Cómo es posible que no lo conmovieran tus ruegos?"

"Más bien se burlaba de mí y yo me le hacia patética con mis llantos e imploraciones"

"Pero que desgraciado. Si que suena como una horrible pesadilla"

"Lo fue, no le importó que Andy estuviera presente, iba a hacerlo delante de él"

"Que miserable, lo bueno es que gracias a Andy no se salió con la suya"

"Si, ¿recuerdas que cuando lo conociste usaba un garfio?"

"Si que lo recuerdo, Andy me contó que él le congeló la mano por defenderte y para salvarlo se la tuvieron que cortar"

"Así es, como Andy intervino y le impidió llevar a cabo sus perversas intenciones, entonces él se enfureció e iba a matar a mi hijo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, en cambio sé que tú jamás lastimarías a Andy"

"Nunca eso tenlo por seguro. Fue muy valiente, es un gran niño, no me canso de decirlo"

"Ni yo de tenerlo a mi lado, después de mi decepción con Aksel dejé esa idea de buscar pretendiente, me di cuenta de que no necesitaba a alguien a mi lado para ser feliz, además debía ser muy cuidadosa con mis decisiones, ya que al final quien terminaría sufriendo era Andy. Pensé que si alguien se acercaba por ambicionar el trono, Andy sería un estorbo al ser el heredero, por lo que no dudaría en quitarlo de en medio y yo no quería eso"

"Te entiendo. Pero, después de eso ¿No te enamoraste de nadie?"

"Bien… pues yo… es complicado, esto del amor es complejo, en ocasiones terminas enamorándote de la persona equivocada o de alguien imposible. Ya que estamos de nuevo en la sesión de confidencias ¿Puedo preguntarte algo también yo?"

"Claro"

"En esos momentos en el calabozo ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo hubiera despertado?"

"Vaya… creo que me tomas por sorpresa, nunca había pensado en eso… pero dado el mal hombre que era en ese entonces, supongo que te habría matado para evitar que tú me atacaras primero al ver lo que estaba haciéndote o me llevaras a juicio y me sentenciaras a la horca"

"Y si te hubiera suplicado como hice con Aksel ¿Tú te habrías conmovido?"

"No lo sé, era un mal hombre, fui un desgraciado contigo, así que no lo creo, tú hermana también me suplicó que no la dejara morir congelada y no hice caso de sus ruegos"

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un instante.

"Y si tú hubieras despertado en ese momento ¿Qué me hubieras hecho? ¿Me habrías matado?"

"Dado la gravedad de la situación, supongo que me hubiera sentido tan mal que te hubiera ensartado en una estaca de hielo"

"Gulp, oye…creo que… ha sido un excelente paseo, pero creo que me ha regresado el sueño, ¿y a ti?"

"Creo que también, y mañana tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, mejor vayámonos a dormir… no juntos, tú en tu cuarto y yo en el mio, je je"

"Tienes razón, mañana todavía nos espera volver a la villa, hace mucho tiempo que no estamos en casa"

"Este castillo también es su casa Hans y siempre lo será"

"Bueno, en ese caso, hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera de nuestra otra casa y ya va siendo hora de volver"

"Muy bien, que pases buenas noches" dice la reina entrando en su alcoba

"Igualmente" le dice el príncipe besándole la mano como señal de despedida.

La reina entró en su habitación suspirando y se acostó a dormir soñando con ese romántico momento que acababa de vivir. Mientras que Hans, por su parte también se fue a dormir al lado de su esposa pero sin poder evitar soñar con la reina de las nieves.

A la mañana siguiente, Andy se levantó temprano y se presentó ante su tutor para sus clases diarias, con la esperanza de que su madre desistiera del castigo que le había impuesto y sólo hubiera tratado de asustarlo.

"En física" Decía el Sr. Rohdemientras Andy intentaba concentrarse y poner atención a la lección, aun cuando le parecía sumamente aburrida, inútil y sin aplicación práctica en la vida "Se denomina caída libre al movimiento de un cuerpo bajo la acción exclusiva de un campo gravitatorio. Esta definición formal excluye a todas las caídas reales influenciadas en mayor o menor medida por la resistencia aerodinámica del aire, así como a cualquier otra que tenga lugar en el seno de un fluido; sin embargo, es frecuente también referirse coloquialmente a éstas como caídas libres, aunque los efectos de la viscosidad del medio no sean por lo general despreciables"

"Esto es muy aburrido" Pensaba Andy "Sé que me metí en problemas por esto, pero me pregunto si será posible espiar a Angelita o a Victoria, ji jiji"

"Algunos ejemplos son el movimiento de la Luna alrededor de la Tierra o la caída de un objeto a la superficie terrestre.

En el vacío todos los cuerpos, con independencia de su forma o de su masa, caen con idéntica aceleración en un lugar determinado, próximo a la superficie terrestre. El movimiento de caída libre es un movimiento uniformemente acelerado, es decir, la aceleración instantánea es la misma en todos los puntos del recorrido y coincide con la aceleración media, y esta aceleración es la aceleración de la gravedad g = 9,8 m/s2.

Para resolver problemas con movimiento de caída libre utilizamos las siguientes fórmulas:

v= v0 + g * t

t = vf – v0

g

v2 = v02 + 2 g * d

d = v0 * t + ½ g * t2

¿Alguna duda hasta aquí joven Anders?"

"¿Eh? No señor" Respondió Andy sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de sus fantasías.

"Bien, continuemos, iremos al primer ejercicio:

1.- Un cuerpo es lanzado verticalmente hacia arriba con una velocidad inicial v0=30m/s. Considerar que g = 10 m /s2 y se desprecia la resistencia del aire.

a) ¿Cuál será la velocidad del cuerpo 2 segundos después del lanzamiento?"

"¿Es a mí?"

"Es el único alumno de la clase, por supuesto que es a usted"

"¿Dijo cuerpo?" Pensó Andy "¿Me habrá leído la mente?"

"¿Tiene la respuesta Alteza?"

"¿Hem? ¿Podría decirme al cuerpo de quien se refiere?"

"Creo… que iremos de nuevo al inicio…" Suspiró el maestro "En el vacío todos los cuerpos…"

Andy no era el único que soñaba despierto, en la oficina de la reina, la monarca tomaba un descanso y pensaba en cierto pelirrojo.

"_¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?" Preguntó Hans_

"_¡Sí!" respondió ella_

"_Es una noche preciosa, con una luna llena y muchas estrellas en el firmamento, incluso se aprecian perfectamente las luces del norte"_

"_Sí, es muy romántico"_

"_Creo que no había visto una noche más hermosa en un tiempo, y no podría pedir una mejor compañía"_

"_Oh Hans, que cosas dices. Muy bien, que pases buenas noches" dice la reina entrando en su alcoba_

"_Igualmente" le dice el príncipe besándole la mano._

Termina el recuerdo.

"Que hermoso momento, lo recuerdo todo tan claramente como si estuviera pasando ahora mismo"

Pero unas pequeñas piedras estrellándose contra su ventana la hicieron volver a la realidad.

"¿Quién? ¿Qué?" preguntó girándose a la ventana y abriéndola de par en par sin encontrar nada "¿Sería Hans que tiene algo dulce… quiero decir IMPORTANTE que decirme?"Pensaba la platinada mirando hacia abajo sin encontrar a nadie "O quizás fue sólo mi imaginación" se disponía a continuar con su trabajo, cuando en eso

"Pst, pst" insistió el misterioso visitante "Majestad, soy yo Oppker"

"¿Oppker?" preguntó la reina asomándose nuevamente por la ventana y localizando la roca cubierta de musgo "¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tengo algo importante que decirte"

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Recuerdas a los superiores que te mencioné hace semanas?"

"Oh si, los que descubrirían el verdadero destino de Andy"

"Pues resulta que hace algún tiempo les mencioné sobre el chico y están impacientes por conocerlo"

"Pues primero que nada Andy debe pagar por unas travesuras que hizo"

"No me digas que lo castigaste"

"Pues sí, su falta no ameritaba para menos"

"Pero estamos hablando de_el elegido_, no puedes castigar al elegido en un momento tan crucial como este"

"Já, claro que puedo, por algo soy su madre"

"Así será porque tú lo dices ¿Y como de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?"

"Una semana"

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Pues qué hizo para merecer tantísimo castigo?"

"Pues _El Elegido_ espiaba a unas chicas semidesnudas"

"Jo jojo, pero que chico tan loco ¿Cómo estuvo?"

"Pues el padre de las chicas lo descubrió escondido en la habitación de sus hijas robando su ropa interior"

"¿Logró entrar sin que lo vieran? Ese entrenamiento que le he dado ha rendido frutos"

"¿Eso te parece? No se trata de incitarlo"

"No lo incito, me interesa averiguar sobre las habilidades que ha adquirido"

"Creo que ustedes son tal para cual"

"En serio necesito llevar al chico con estos seres superiores para que le hagan unas pruebas"

"Me dijiste que estaba en la isla que desaparece ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?"

"He creado un conjuro localizador, en unos días la isla aparecerá muy cerca de aquí"

"Entonces habrá que preparar una expedición, trazar mapas y coordenadas, estas cosas llevan tiempo"

"El mudo mágico no puede ser revelado a cualquiera, no podemos llevar a más gente"

"¿Cómo llegaremos entonces? ¿No sé si lo has notado? Pero en las muchas cosas que puedo hacer con mis poderes, volar no es una de ellas"

"Tú déjamelo todo a mí"

"Muy bien, espero no lamentarlo, sólo espera a que Andy cumpla sus siete días de castigo y partiremos"

"Excelente. Oh y otra cosa, habrá que llevar a la hermanita"

"¿A Helena? ¿Para qué?"

"Sólo puedo decirte que es necesaria"

"No sé si Liv esté de acuerdo, ella no quiere que su hija se vea involucrada con magia, quiere que la niña lleve una vida lo más normal posible"

"Bueno, no sé si lo ha notado esa mujer, pero su hija es mágica, _normal_ no es una palabra que tenga que ver con ella"

"Aun así, no creo que quiera dar motivo para que sea señalada por los demás, pero yo hablaré con ella"

"Entendido, trabajaré con los preparativos para el viaje, tú no te preocupes por nada, todo déjamelo a mí"

El troll se aleja con sigilo y deja a la reina muy pensativa.

"¿Andy el elegido? ¿Será posible?"

En eso, nuevamente sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos toquidos en la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Hola Elsa" dice Liv entrando en la oficina "¿No estas muy ocupada?"

"No mucho ¿Qué sucede?"

"Sólo quería despedirme y agradecerte por todo, ya sabes, haber apoyado a Hans y haber cuidado de él mientras estuvo convaleciente, gracias a ti y esa pomada, él ya está mucho mejor"

"Oh, no tienes nada que agradecer, realmente los vamos a extrañar, todo estará muy tranquilo por aquí sin ustedes"

"Espero nos veamos pronto, oye, también te quería comentar otra cosa"

"Dime"

"Ya ves que según el troll ese, mi hijita resulto ser mágica debido ala pócima que bebí para salvarnos cuando estaba embarazada"

"Si, lo recuerdo, pero no te preocupes, habrá que esperar a que crezca un poco más, quizás no sea gran cosa y pueda tener una vida normal, yo sé que será difícil el camino que le espera, pero oye, yo ya he pasado por lo peor"

"Cierto y ¿Cómo fue?"

"Pues la verdad fue terrible, ya sabes, estuve encerrada por 13 años, sin contacto con nadie más que no fueran mis padres…"

"Oye y ¿Cómo fueron las cosas cuando ya todos en el reino y reinos vecinos lo sabían?"

"Pues la gente de aquí se lo tomó muy bien, se acostumbraron rápido a mi magia, pero ya vez que en más de una ocasión Andy y yo hemos sido atacados o discriminados, tratados como unos bichos raros"

"Si, debe ser en verdad difícil, por eso no sé que hacer con Helena, no quiero que ella sufra, no quiero que viva encerrada, pero tampoco quiero que sea odiada o atacada, no quiero que pase por lo que tienen que pasar ustedes día a día. Perotú misma has dado la lección de que guardar un secreto sólo trae sufrimiento para la persona que se oculta, por eso traigo la cabeza revuelta"

"Lo sé, sé que todo esto de la magia es nuevo para ti, pero estoy segura de que tomarás la mejor decisión dada la situación"

"Sólo espero hacer lo correcto"

"Sé a que te refieres yo siento lo mismo respecto a Andy, a veces me pregunto si hago bien al dejarlo convivir con chicos normales, si algo llegara a sucederles por causa de su magia, será mi responsabilidad"

"Creo que haces un magnifico trabajo respecto a ese niño"

"Gracias"

"Oye ¿Y por qué será que tienes estos poderes?"

"Lo mismo me he preguntado por muchos años, pero nunca he tenido respuesta"

"Quizás pasó igual que con Helena, puede que tu madre haya bebido algo que te dio poderes de hielo"

"Podría ser, aunque ellos nunca me dijeron nada al respecto, parecían tan desconcertados como yo, pero todo puede ser posible en todo esto, no sé, supongo que tendré que preguntarle a alguien que sepa la respuesta y desafortunadamente aun no encuentro a ese alguien"

"Quizás Kai, o Gerda sepan algo"

"Ellos comenzaron a trabajar aquí cuando yo tenia como 2 años y no hay otros sirvientes más antiguos en todo el palacio"

"Lástima, pero quizás los trolls tengan la respuesta ¿alguna vez les has preguntado?"

"Nunca, pero ellos tienen preparada una prueba para Andy y estoy segura de que esta misión va a darnos más información de la que siquiera pensamos"

"¿Qué clase de prueba?"

"No lo sé, pero necesitaremos a Helena"

"¿A Helena? ¿Para qué?"

"Lo ignoro, pero confía en mí"

"Claro que confío en ti, pero es sólo que Helena no sabe de la existencia de los trolls, no le hemos dicho aun, ya sabes, luego podría revelar el secreto o podrían pensar que está loca"

"Ya verás que todo estará bien, Andy y yo partiremos a que le apliquen esa prueba la próxima semana"

"No se preocupen, les traeré a Helena para ese entonces, sé que con ustedes no corre peligro alguno"

Después de sus lecciones, Andy con tristeza se despedía de su padre y su hermanita.

"Los voy a extrañar mucho" Decía el niño.

"Y nosotros a ti" Respondía Hans.

"Papi llevemos a mi hermano con nosotros" Preguntó Helenita.

"Princesita ya te habíamos dicho que eso no se puede, tu hermano debe estar con su madre" Respondió su madre.

"Pero ¿Irá a visitarnos?"Preguntó la niña con ojos llorosos.

"Claro, tan pronto pase su castigo" Respondió su padre.

"¿Castigo? ¿Qué hiciste ahora Andy?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"Nada serio, fue una pequeña e inocente travesura" Respondió Andy restándole importancia al asunto.

"Nada serio" Respondió Hans con sarcasmo. "Adiós hijo, espero que hayas escarmentado y te portes mejor"

"Ya verás que sí papá, que les vaya bien, espero verlos pronto"

"Nos vemos Andy" Dijo Liv.

"Adiós Liv, gracias por tus consejos, los tomaré en cuenta"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, me alegra haberte ayudado"

"Adiosito Andy"

"Oh, no llores sabionda, estaré contigo, cada que pienses en mí, ahí estaré"

"Entonces pensaré en ti todos los días"

Animada con estas palabras, la niña subió al carruaje y Andy observó como éste se perdía de vista y cabizbajo y con las menos metidas en sus bolsillos, el chico caminó hacia las casas de Ed y Ken.

"Pst, Ken ¿Estás ahí? Soy yo Andy" Dijo el niño agazapado bajo la ventana.

"Andy ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías castigado" Preguntó su amigo asomándose por la ventana.

"Y así fue, sólo que me escabullí para verte ¿Te castigaron?"

"¿Tú crees?"

"¿Cuál fue la sentencia colega?"

"Diez cinturonazos, una semana sin postre y sin salir a jugar ¿Y a ti?"

"Una semana como sirviente de Paulsen"

"¿Cómo sirviente?"

"Tal como lo oyes ¿Podría alguien caer más bajo?"

"Al menos no recibiste golpes"

"Pero esto, aunque no me lastima físicamente, es un golpe bajo en mi honor. Pero en fin ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Te dejo porque debo ir a ver a Ed"

"Adios, nos vemos cuando termine nuestra sentencia"

"Sí, lástima que ya no podremos espiar a estas chicas"

"Hey hermano, no son las únicas chicas de la ciudad ¿O sí?"

"Tienes razón, pero debemos esperar a que se calmen las cosas" Respondió Andy alejándose sigiloso.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su siguiente destino.

"Ed ¿Estás en casa?" Preguntó Andy asomándose a la habitación de su amigo.

"Oh, hola Andy"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy castigado y adolorido"

"¿Te pegaron?"

"Sí, papá me dio varios varazos y no puedo dejar mi habitación en varios días ¿A ti como te fue?"

"Mamá tampoco tomó muy bien nuestra travesura, debo trabajar como sirviente en casa de Paulsen"

"Creo que tu castigo es menos peor"

"No creas, es tan humillante, ahora te dejo porque debo reportarme con mi capataz, es decir, con mamá, espero que desista de sus planes"

"Que tengas suerte viejo"

"Gracias, la necesitaré"

"Cuando se acabe mi encierro, no quiero saber nada de chicas, sólo son un manojo de problemas"

"Ajá" Respondió Andy con sarcasmo "Mira es Angelita"

"¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?"

"Já, ¿No que no querías saber nada de chicas?"

"¿Era un truco?"

"Sí, y caíste redondito. No te aflijas, tenemos los daguerrotipos"

"Al menos es algo"

"Adiós amigo"

"Adiós Andy"

El joven príncipe corrió de regreso al castillo y se dirigió a la oficina de la reina.

"Hola mamá que cabello tan radiante tienes hoy"

"Si crees que con halagos harás que cambie de opinión sobre tu castigo, estás muy equivocado"

"Yo sólo trataba de hacerte un cumplido"

"¿Ya estás listo para tu primer día de trabajo?"

"¿Hablas en serio? Ese señor me odia y va a explotarme como un esclavo ¿Acaso ya olvidaste los difíciles días que pasé en Londres?"

"Quien parece haberlos olvidado eres tú, creí que una experiencia como esta te haría tener mayor sentido común"

"Pero.."

"Sin peros, anda ve a reportarte con el Sr. Paulsen y cuidadito con que me llegue a enterar que te fuiste a otro lado"

"Descuida, no lo haré, sólo espero que el incidente de anoche sea sólo una anécdota de la cual toda la familia se ria"

Andy tuvo que encarar su castigo y se dirigió a la casa de los Paulsen y en el camino se encontró al culpable de todas sus desgracias.

"Hola camarada, pensé que no la contaban, sí que se puso feo el asunto, quién diría que el viejo estaría en casa y no de viaje como pensábamos"

"Tú eres el culpable de todo, si no te hubiéramos escuchado, ahorita no estaríamos todos en un gran lio"

"¿Me culpas por eso?"

"Claro que lo hago, antes de conocerte a ti a ninguno de nosotros se nos hubiera ocurrido hacer algo tan loco como eso"

"Mi plan iba bien hasta que el tonto de Ed lo arruinó todo, de no ser por él las chicas se hubieran vuelto a dormir tranquilamente y nosotros hubiéramos escapado con nuestro botín"

"Bueno, no es que fuera tonto, es que él así es, en ocasiones puede ser muy imprudente, pero tú nos abandonaste"

"Creí que venían detrás de mí, salté la barda y esperaba que ustedes en cualquier momento la saltaran también, oí que los capturaban, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto"

"Y huiste cobardemente"

"No podía hacer otra cosa, ustedes son niños, no pasaba de una represalia, pero yo soy mayor que ustedes, mi castigo hubiera sido mucho más severo"

"Pues no creas que los nuestros fueron muy suaves que digamos, ahora yo debo trabajar de sirviente de Paulsen por una larga semana"

"¿En serio? ¿Tu madre te ordenó eso?"

"Si, ella le dijo que voy a ser uno más de sus empleados, que no me tenga ninguna clase de privilegio y la verdad temo lo que me pueda hacer estando tan enojado conmigo"

"Mira, tú has todo lo que yo te diga y no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte"

"Pues ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Primero que nada, levanta esa actitud hombre, que el viejo no note que le tienes miedo, más bien haz que él te lo tenga a ti, actúa de un modo déspota y dale a entender que honras su casa con tu sola presencia y que ayudarle en los quehaceres es rebajarte tantísimo como nadie se imagina"

"No es lo que me han enseñado"

"Entonces quizás necesites nuevas lecciones, mira amigo, tú eres el príncipe ¿Cierto?"

"Cierto"

"Y algún día serás rey ¿Cierto?"

"Cierto"

"Y todos aquí, incluidos los bravucones y el tal Paulsen serán tus súbditos les guste o no, entonces les conviene comenzar a tratarte bien desde ahora, ya sabes, hacer méritos con la esperanza de una recompensa en el futuro"

"Es buena idea"

"Claro que lo es, hazte el delicado y el inútil que no sabe nada de labores de campo, ni las resiste aunque sea un poco y así te pasará a la casa, donde estarás codeándote con esas 5 bellezas"

"Me encanta ese plan, creo que esta semana no será tan mala como pensaba, gracias Ostein te debo una"

"Ni lo menciones amigo y en cuanto seas libre, les enseñaré más cosas de esas que sólo los hombres sabemos hacer"

"Claro, me muero porque el entrenamiento comience"

Luego de esto, el joven se alejó tocando su violín y cantando, la canción que tan bien lo describía.

"_Me gusta hacer el vago, me gusta hacer el vago"_

Andy por su parte, llegó a la casa de Paulsen y notó, tal como su amigo le había dicho, que el dueño de la casa no estaba muy cómodo con esa idea de tratarlo como un sirviente, ya que era el príncipe, por lo que puso en práctica los consejos de su amigo.

"Alteza, no sabe cómo me apena verlo en esta situación, pero debido a su mal comportamiento, usted mismo sabe que se lo ha ganado" le dice el buen hombre sin imaginar los sinvergüenzas planes del chico

"Si, como sea, sólo dígame ¿Cuál será el trabajo que quiere que desempeñe?"

"Bien, usted se va a poner a arar el campo para la siembra"

"¿Yo solito quiere que me encargue de todo el campo? ¿Qué acaso le parezco un labriego o algo por el estilo?"

"No, pero su madre lo ha ordenado y debe obedecerla"

"Sólo por eso lo ayudaré, pero pienso que usted se aprovecha de la situación"

"Jamás alteza, de hecho no es un trabajo tan difícil, normalmente un solo hombre es capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie"

"Puede que un hombre sí, pero le recuerdo que yo apenas soy un niño"

"Bueno, nunca sabrá si no lo intenta"

"¿Está llamándome debilucho? ¿O algo por el estilo? Porque ahora mismo le demostraré lo que este hombre es capaz de hacer"

Y diciendo esto, el niño tomó la herramienta para arar y lo intentó por sólo unos cinco minutos, luego comenzó a decir que se había insolado.

"Ay, que enfermito estoy" se quejaba el príncipe mientras era llevado a la sombra por los demás jornaleros

"Alteza ¿Está usted bien?" pregunta su jefe acercándose muy preocupado

"No, no lo estoy, que trabajo tan inhumano, ponerlo a desempeñar a uno un trabajo tan pesado bajo pleno rayo de sol"

"Normalmente mis empleados suelen tolerar más estas condiciones climáticas" se excusaba el dueño de la casa mortificado.

"Pero yo no, estar bajo el sol no me gusta y además, recuerde que soy un príncipe y los príncipes no tenemos como actividad placentera arar el campo"

"Desde luego que no"

"Y menos aquellos que en el futuro seremos reyes y podríamos castigar severamente a quienes explotan a sus empleados"

"Creo que su trabajo será ayudar dentro de la casa" Dijo el hombre mortificado "Para evitar que este incidente se repita"

"No, no deme otra oportunidad" Fingió Andy.

"Ni hablar, usted prometió a su madre ser obediente y yo digo que sus tareas serán dentro de la casa"

"Creo que es lo más correcto, gracias por entenderlo"

Más tarde se le entregaba al niño una ropa elegante y le otorgaban un juego de llaves de toda la casa.

"Genial, tengo llaves de todas la puertas, me pregunto ¿Cuál será la del cuarto de las linduras? Je jeje" pensaba Andy

"Permítame sólo una cosa alteza" le dice su jefe y del juego de llaves retira una

"¿Por qué me ha quitado usted esa llave?"

"Era la del cuarto de mis hijas. Espero que ya no tengamos más problemas con eso"

"Claro que no" respondía el príncipe indignado

"Lo dejaré con el ama de llaves de esta casa, ella será su jefa ahora y usted deberá obedecerla en todo"

"A la orden señor"

"Yo debo realizar el viaje que dejé pendiente, confiaré en que no traerá a sus amigos a esta casa ahora que le he depositado mi plena confianza al entregarle ese juego de llaves"

"Claro que no, descuide no traicionaré su confianza"

"Espero que así sea, porque además, aunque yo salga de viaje, sepa que se quedan aquí mis más leales hombres, los cuales estarían dispuestos incluso a matar para defender mi honor"

"Gulp, pierda usted cuidado"

Paulsen se retira y el príncipe comienza a explorar la casa acompañado por el ama de llaves.

"Esta casa tiene horarios precisos para todas las actividades" le explica la mujer "Justo ahora la señora y sus hijas terminan con su costura y se les debe servir el té a las 5 en punto de la tarde"

"¿Y qué pasa si se les lleva antes o después?"

"El desobligado se las ve conmigo y eso es algo que a nadie le gustaría"

"Entendido y anotado"

Ambos se acercaron a una mesa donde había una tetera con varias tazas sobre una charola.

"Ahora sirva el té, para complacer a los amos, uno debe de demostrar sentido de la dignidad y refinamiento"

El niño la observaba muy extrañado, realmente a esa mujer le gustaba su trabajo de servir a otros, quién diría que podían existir personas así.

"Una vez servido el té, llévalo a la sala y sírvelo a todas las amas"

Andy tomó la charola.

"Mmm, voy a estar con las chicas después de todo" pensaba el niño y se perdía en las nubes

"_Aquí está su té chicas ¿Con cuántos terrones de azúcar lo quieren?"_

"_Oh Andy, eres tan dulce que con verte mi té ya no necesita azúcar" Decía en sus sueños una de las chicas._

"_Por favor Andy, endúlzanos la vida, quédate aquí para siempre" Agregaba otra._

"_Chicas por favor, si nos viera su padre" les decía el príncipe mientras las chicas lo cubrían de besos_

"Son las 5 en punto, príncipe Anders, se hace tarde para el té" le dice la mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos

"Claro, ya voy a servirlo"

Y diciendo esto el niño tomó la charola y se dirigió a la sala, donde las chicas en cuanto lo vieron se indignaron mucho.

"Les traje el té señora" le dice el príncipe con una nerviosa sonrisa y entrando al salón

"Gracias joven, sírvalo, por favor" Respondió la mujer.

"Mira mamá, es uno de ellos"

"Sí, es uno de esos fisgones"

"Pequeño pervertido ¿Cómo tienes el cinismo de presentarte ante nosotras? Luego de lo que hiciste"

"Gulp ¿El té está suficientemente caliente?" preguntó Andy tratando de cambiar el tema

"No sé, dínoslo tú"

Y entonces, la menor de las chicas roció al príncipe con el té sin que las demás pudieran evitarlo.

"¡AY AY!" grito el niño tirándose al suelo adolorido

"¡Hija! ¿Pero qué has hecho?"

"No quise, perdóneme alteza, sólo estaba enfadada y no pensé" trató de explicar su atacante

"¿Está usted bien?" pregunta la señora Paulsen

Mientras la mayor de sus hijas moja en agua fría unos trapos y se los coloca al niño en la cara y en la mano.

"Estoy menos peor ahora" lloriqueaba el niño "Pero el agua caliente es muy mala para mí y la hirviendo ni se diga, pude haber muerto, es un milagro que esté vivo" Dijo Andy agregando drama a la situación y conmoviendo a las mujeres.

"Dispénseme alteza, es que cuando me enojo no pienso, pero yo no quería causarle este daño" Dijo la chica dándole un abrazo.

"Me siento mejor ahora" Respondió Andy sintiéndose en las nubes.

"Le ruego disculpe este infortunado incidente alteza" le dice la mujer muy apenada "No volverá a suceder, se lo prometo"

"Supongo que me lo merecía, nunca debí espiarlas de ese modo y menos allanar su alcoba"

"Olvidemos eso" dice la madre de las chicas "A partir de hoy será usted el empleado de más confianza que tendremos en esta casa, puede ir a donde quiera y tomar lo que quiera de esta casa"

"¿Eso incluye el cuarto de sus hijas?"

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir ¿el cuarto de las valijas?"

"Tendrá acceso a toda la casa, pero como los demás hombres que trabajan aquí, no podrá acercarse demasiado a mi cuarto y mucho menos al cuarto de las niñas ¿entendido?"

"Claro que sí y muchas gracias señora"

"Bueno, es hora de la lectura familiar, ¿Quiere hacernos el honor de acompañarnos príncipe Anders?"

"Claro"

"Tome este té alteza, esta frío como le gusta" le dice la segunda mayor de las chicas

"Oh, gracias"

"Aquí hay galletitas alteza, están muy ricas" le dice otra de las jóvenes.

"Cuanto me quieren" Pensó Andy "Ese Ostein es un genio, creo que usaré mis privilegios de príncipe más a menudo"

Y así, Andy pasó su primer día de trabajo, chiqueado y mimado gracias a los consejos perversos de su amigo el vago, pero en casa, el príncipe fingía haberse cansado mucho y estar adolorido, por lo que la reina pensaba que este castigo realmente serviría de escarmiento a su hijo.

Pero su hijo distaba mucho de haber escarmentado, el resto de la semana no fue muy diferente, Andy llegaba a la casa de los Paulsen para realizar muy sencillas labores, como hacer un poco de limpieza, servir el té y prepararlo, abrir la puerta a las visitas y al finalizarlas, se pasaba a platicar con las mujeres de la casa, mientras estas bordaban y compartía el té con ellas, y escuchaba emocionantes relatos de los muchos libros que ahí tenían.

El último día Paulsen regresó a casa y desde luego su esposa e hijas le dieron a entender que el niño había pagado por sus vagancias.

"Me dicen que hizo un maravilloso trabajo en esta casa, joven Anders" le dice Paulsen

"Me alegra haber podido redimirme, gracias a usted y su familia por su compasión"

"Ni lo mencione alteza"

"Descuide príncipe, ya lo hemos olvidado" le dice la menor de las Paulsen, quien en un principio era quien más coraje le tenia

"Me retiro entonces, de vuelta al castillo. Ah y no dejen de pasar a saludarme"

Luego de esta experiencia el niño se dio cuenta de lo poderoso que era su título, capaz de sacarlo de los líos más difíciles y de solaparlo en cualquier haraganería suya, a diferencia de sus amigos, quienes recibieron un gran escarmiento, quizás en otra ocasión usando su posición podría incluso encubrirlos a ellos, tal vez Ostein tenía razón, siendo el príncipe podía hacer lo que quisiera, perteneciendo a la realeza ¿Qué habría de salir mal? Pero apenas iba a cruzar la puerta, el ama de llaves se acercó diciéndole.

"_Una persona perezosa es un reloj sin agujas, siendo inútil tanto si anda como si está parado._ (**Frase de**: William Cowper). Téngalo siempre en cuenta"

Y luego de esto la mujer se alejó nuevamente.

"Vaya que loca abuelita, que extraña es" pensaba el niño mientras caminaba por las calles "Nadie dirá que no le apasiona su trabajo"

Momentos después el niño era recibido de vuelta en el palacio.

"¿Cómo te fue Andy?" le pregunta su madre

"Cansado igual que todos los días, pero sé que te alegrará saber que ya no voy a meterme en esa clase de líos, soy un chico nuevo de ahora en adelante"

"Me alegra oírlo y creo que a ti te alegrará saber quiénes vinieron a visitarte"

"¿Papá está aquí?"

"Sabía que te daría gusto"

"Y veo que a ti también te da"

"A mí… me da gusto por ti"

"Iré a verlos entonces"

"Espera hijo antes debo hablar contigo de algo importante"

"¿Sobre las bebidas carbonatadas de dieta?"

"No, algo de veras importante"

"¿Y eso sería?"

"Acompáñame a mi oficina"

Ambos entran y cierran la puerta con llave.

"Vaya, parece ser algo delicado ¿Estoy en problemas?"

"Relájate, no se trata de eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Hace tiempo hable con Oppker, para ser precisos fue de recién que llegó, cuando le di el permiso para que te entrenara"

"¿Y qué te dijo?"

"Me habló sobre una profecía del mundo mágico"

"¿Qué clase de profecía?"

"Míralo tú mismo" le dice su madre entregándole el pergamino que hacia 1 año le entregaron los trolls.

"_CUANDO LAS TINIEBLAS DEL MAL AMENACEN CON DESTRUIRLO TODO, EL ELEGIDO SE ALZARÁ CON UNA FRÍA MAGIA BLANCA Y TERMINARÁ CON SU PODER OSCURO. _Wow, que de una vez diga: _ANDY TÚ ERES EL ELEGIDO Y TERMINARÁS CON LOS PODERES OSCUROS DE LAS FUERZAS DEL MAL_, je je ¿Cómo es que a mí nunca me hablaron de esto?"

"Queríamos esperar a estar casi seguros de esto"

"¿Y ahora lo están?"

"En realidad no, pero Oppker tiene un plan"

"Viniendo de él me imagino que será un plan bastante loco" dijo el niño releyendo la profecía "Es que realmente te deja pensando ¿Y si verdaderamente se refiere a mí?"

"Es por eso que haremos un viaje, ese troll conoce a unas personas que te harán una serie de pruebas para averiguarlo"

"¿Pruebas? Oh, quizás no sea tan malo, tal vez sean de opción múltiple"

"Podría ser"

"Prepárate Andy, que emprenderemos un viaje para averiguar la verdad"

"Suena muy místico y todo, pero es viernes por la noche y le sigue el fin de semana ¿no podemos ir un día en que hayan clases?"

"Tú siempre buscando cualquier pretexto para faltar a tus lecciones"

"Es que quiero aprovechar el tiempo con papá y con la sabionda"

"Hablando de ella, también nos acompañará"

"¡Súper! Y a todo esto ¿a dónde vamos?"

"A la isla que desaparece"

"¿Eso existe?"

"Al parecer sí"

"¿Y no te da pendiente que desparezcamos junto con ella?"

"Según dijo Oppker ya lo tiene todo planeado"

"Bueno ¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Mañana por la mañana"

"¿Qué tan de mañana?"

"Bastante, así que no te quedes vagueando hasta muy noche como sueles hacerlo porque mañana vamos a madrugar"

"Ok ¿ahora si puedo ir con papá?"

"Si, vete"

Andy se reunió con su padre y hermana, con quien continuó con la lista de las cosas que sólo los hermanos podían hacer.

"Lo siguiente en nuestra lista es _Hacer una travesura_"

"Genial, en eso soy experto, ven conmigo"

La sabionda siguió a Andy a una bodega del castillo, de la cual, el chico sacó una caja de globos y enseguida los comenzaron a llenar de agua, después con su cargamento subieron al techo del palacio.

"Uf, ya estamos aquí, fue cansado subir tantos escalones" se quejó la niña

"Y yo que pensaba que la gran Towanda no se cansaba nunca"

"Sólo no me canso, cuando sé para qué hago las cosas, pero como ahorita no sé, es por eso que me he cansado"

"Ya verás que todo habrá valido el esfuerzo"

"¿Qué haremos?"

"Nos esconderemos aquí y arrojaremos los globos a quienes pasen por abajo"

"¡Genial! Pero ¿No nos meteremos en problemas?"

"Los problemas me persiguen, además nos esconderemos en las sombras de la noche"

"Eso sonó muy poético, pero ¿Y si nos persiguen?"

"No podrán hacernos nada, soy el príncipe lo olvidas"

"Y yo soy una princesa"

"Exacto, parece que alguien viene"

Un par de guardias avanzaban por la explanada del castillo, cada niño tomó un globo.

"Preparen…apunten…¡Fuego!" Exclamó Andy y una lluvia de globos cargados de agua cayó sobre ambos hombres.

"¿Qué demonios?"

"Estos niños y sus bromitas tontas"

"Es sólo un poco de agua, vamos a secarnos"

Arriba, Andy y la sabionda se carcajeaban, y una vez que los guardias se fueron, los niños esperaron al acecho de nuevas víctimas, soldados, sirvientas, Kai, Gerda, incluso el Capitán Escarcha no escaparon de un baño helado.

Antes de ser descubiertos, los niños se escabulleron por el castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Helena.

"Estuvimos cerca" Dijo Andy.

"Eso fue muy divertido ¿Podemos hacerlo otro día?"

"Claro, pero por ahora debemos ir a dormir"

"Andy hay algo que no entiendo"

"¿Qué es?"

"Si somos hermanos ¿Por qué tú tienes poderes de hielo y yo no?"

"Oh, eso es muy sencillo, porque yo los heredé de mi mamá, porque soy su hijo, pero tú no tienes ningún parentesco con ella"

"Ojalá yo también tuviera ¿Te lo imaginas? Sería genial"

"Si que lo sería, pero yo te quiero tal como eres"

"Gracias hermano"

"De nada, ahora que pases buenas noches, porque mañana nos espera un largo viaje"

Al día siguiente, los tres viajeros se preparaban para partir.

"Nos vamos entonces Liv, de nuevo gracias por prestarme a Helena para este viaje"

"Por nada, pero insisto en que me gustaría saber bien a dónde se dirigen"

"Es complicado de explicar, además a los trolls no les gusta mucho que los humanos estén tan al tanto de los asuntos mágicos"

"Seguro necesitarán víveres a dónde quiera que vayan, por eso les he preparado esta canasta con comida, adentro hay sándwiches para por lo menos 2 días de viaje, también les puse manzanas y uvas, un trozo de queso, espero que sea suficiente" le dice entregándole la canasta

"Me parece que está muy bien, gracias Liv" le dice la reina recibiéndola

"Te portas bien hijita y obedeces a Elsa en todo"

"Claro mami"

"No te separes de ella y trata de no meterte en problemas ¿ok?"

"Entendido"

Luego de despedirse de todos, la reina y los dos niños se dirigen al valle de los trolls.

"Este lugar me parece muy conocido" decía la niña conforme se acercaban al lugar

"No creo que sea posible, tú nunca has venido hacia acá" le dice Elsa

"Lo sé, pero algo hay en estas piedras que me resulta muy familiar"

"Sabionda ¿alguna vez has visto un troll?"

"Una vez soñé que conocía uno, no recuerdo muy bien de qué se trataba mi sueño, pero creo que me besaba"

"¿En serio Helena?" pregunta la reina desconcertada

"Creo, la verdad ya ni me acuerdo"

"Órale, eso si que es una locura" exclama su hermano

"Ya lo creo" agrega la platinada

"Oigan, ya venimos" dice Andy hablándole a las piedras

"Je je" se reía su hermana "Estás charlando con unas rocas"

Pero en eso las piedras rodaron y los trolls se revelaron ante ellos.

"Andy, majestad y la pequeña Helena" exclaman los trolls

"Ahora si que somos una familia cada vez más grande" decía la madre adoptiva de Kristoff

"¿Trolls? Son trolls" decía la niña maravillada

"Oigan, antes que nada ¿me pueden decir cuál de ustedes fue el que besó a mi hermana?"

Todos los trolls se sorprendieron muchísimo de semejante pregunta.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Oppker.

"Pues Helena dice que ya había visto un troll antes y que éste la besó"

"Yo aparecí en un sueño de ella pero sólo le advertí que estabas vivo, no la besé" Aclaró Pabbie.

"Juar, juar, juar" Se carcajeó Oppker.

"Oh si, tú eras el troll ese" dice la niña al reconocerlo

"Y no te besé ¿ahora lo recuerdas?"

"Es que yo pensé, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que estás muy viejo"

"Jo jo jo" continuaba ahogado de risa su hermano "Paren, por favor, o voy a explotar de risa"

"Vivo muchos más años que tú, no significa que esté viejo"

"Siento interrumpir esta amena conversación, pero creo que íbamos a emprender un viaje"

"Así es en efecto"

"Bien, aquí estamos ya ¿En qué se supone que viajaremos?"

"Oh, cierto, casi lo olvidaba"

Y diciendo esto, Oppker silbó y momentos después, una alfombra voladora de color morado con finos bordados apareció revoloteando a su alrededor.

"Una alfombra mágica" Exclamó Andy

"¡Ahhhh! Me da miedo" Gritó la niña escondiéndose detrás de la reina.

"Relájate Helena las alfombras no muerden" Dijo Elsa

"¿En serio vamos a volar en una alfombra?" Preguntó Andy.

"Así es, esta alfombra y yo nos conocemos desde hace varios siglos, todos a bordo" Respondió el troll.

"No tengas miedo Helena, la alfombra no te hará nada" Dijo Elsa intentando calmar a la niña.

La alfombra tomó la mano de la niña y le dio un beso.

"Creo que es linda" Respondió la pequeña pelirroja.

Una vez que la niña perdió el miedo, Andy, Helena, Elsa, Oppker y Pabbie, subieron en la alfombra y emprendieron el viaje, siguiendo el curso que el conjuro mágico del troll rebelde les indicaba.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Preguntó Andy aburrido.

"Ya casi" Respondió su madre.

"Eso dijiste hace una hora" Rezongó el niño.

"Ya llegamos" Dijo Oppker.

"Pero aquí no hay nada" Respondió Andy mirando a su alrededor sin ver nada más que el océano.

"No juzgues por las apariencias chico" Dijo el troll "Yo jamás lo he hecho y menos de un rincón tan apartado de la tierra"

"Vamos a darnos un chapuzón, el agua se ve muy rica" dice la niña arrojándose al mar sin pensarlo dos veces

"Espera Helena" le dice Elsa atrapándola por un brazo y regresándola a la alfombra

"Pero estoy aburrida"

"La paciencia es una virtud" les dice el sabio troll

"Pero ¿Qué es lo que vamos a encontrar aquí?" pregunta el niño

"¿Seguro que es el lugar correcto?" pregunta la reina al troll rebelde

"Muy seguro, miren"

En ese momento la marea empieza a agitarse cada vez más violentamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta la reina sosteniendo fuertemente a los niños "¿Es un maremoto?"

"No, es la isla que les mencioné" le responde el menor de los trolls

Y justo en ese momento un castillo emerge de las profundidades, ubicado en una isla llena de vegetación y cuevas por todas partes, todo ubicado en la coraza de una gigantesca tortuga.

"Ohhhhh" exclaman los 3 sin poder salir de su asombro.

**¿QUÉ LES ESPERA EN ESTA EXTRAÑA ISLA? ¿CUÁLES SON LOS PELIGROS QUE PODRÍAN ACECHARLES EN ESTE DESCONOCIDO LUGAR? ¿SERÁ REALMENTE ANDY EL ELEGIDO?**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS.**

**UN SALUDO ESPECIAL PARA:**

**LIZZY ALMAZAN**

**PAULIS**

**GO**

**THISISMEFRAN**

**GRACE**

**SANDY ALMAZAN**

**LIZZY MONTERROSO**

**SOLE**

**ELIE**

**VIOLETTAFRANCESCA**

**TAMBIÉN SALUDOS PARA **_**ANA VICTORIA**_** ALIAS "**_**FROZEN**_**" Y **_**JOAN**_** QUE SIEMPRE VISITAN ESTE FIC Y LA PAGINA OFFICIAL DE FACEBOOK. **


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA A TODOS, UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, PERO CON EL REGRESO A CLASES ME FUE IMPOSIBLE.**

**ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO, Y LES RECUERDO QUE EL FACEBOOK OFICIAL DE ESTE FIC APARECE COMO **_**PRINCIPE ANDERS DE ARENDELLE.**_

La alfombra voladora aterrizó en una parte despejada de la isla y los maravillados visitantes no dejaban de observar todo a su alrededor.

La vegetación era frondosa y muy verde, el cielo azul y despejado, parecía como sacado de un cuento de hadas, justo en el centro de la isla, sobre una especie de colina se distinguía un hermosos castillo de color brillante.

"Este lugar es increíble" dice Andy asombrado saltando de la alfombra.

"Ver para creer ¿No chico?" le dice el troll rebelde

"Y que lo digas, pellízquenme porque creo que sigo soñando" dice el niño y justo en ese momento recibe un fuerte pellizco por parte de su hermana "Auch"

"Tú lo pediste" le dice la niña

"Sí, pero sólo lo decía en sentido figurado sabionda"

"Ya niños, compórtense" Interviene la reina "Porque empiezan jugando y terminan peleando, aunque concuerdo contigo Andy" le dice su madre "Este lugar parece salido de un sueño"

"Muy bonito ¿verdad?" le dice Oppker

"La palabra bonito le queda corta, más bien este lugar es divino" dice Elsa

"¿Quién vive en ese castillo?" pregunta la pelirroja

"Un ser mágico muy poderoso y sus dos hijos" responde Pabbie

"¿Son acaso los _Superiores_ de los que nos hablaron?" pregunta la reina

"Así es" le responde el troll mayor

"¿Y por qué son superiores? ¿Superiores a qué?" pregunta Andy

"Superiores a todo" le explica su maestro

"Vaya, cuánta humildad la de esas gentes" dice el niño sorprendido

"Estos seres mágicos son superiores a los humanos y de igual forma a todas las creaturas mágicas" continua Oppker

"No creo que sean superiores a nosotros y nuestros increíbles poderes de hielo" Dijo Andy haciendo alarde de su magia.

"Pues créelo porque son los seres más importantes que tenemos nosotros los mágicos" agrega Pabbie

"Pero si son tan significativos para el mundo mágico ¿Cómo es que nosotros nunca oímos hablar de ellos antes? Es decir, también Andy y yo somos mágicos" pregunta Elsa

"No todos saben de su existencia, ellos prefieren permanecer ocultos" le responde el sabio troll

"Pero son del bando de los buenos ¿Cierto?" Pregunta Andy temeroso.

"No son ni buenos ni malos, pero se encargan de mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Y sólo se revelan a creaturas mágicas que les parezcan lo suficientemente importantes"

"Están hablando de mí y de otros cuantos" dice Andy vanidosamente.

"Nosotros los trolls lo sabemos porque somos expertos en la magia" agrega su maestro

"Me gusta considerarme una experta en la magia" dice Helena

"Por muy poderosos que sean esos _Superiores_ todavía no puedo creer que sea posible que alguien pueda vivir en una isla con semejantes condiciones" dice la reina sorprendida mientras comienzan a recorrer el lugar.

"Bueno, la isla está a flote por unos días y luego se sumerge hasta el fondo del mar por otros tantos, eso la mantiene oculta de aquellos que no comprenden la magia" explica Oppker

"¿Y cómo es que no se ahogan esos _Superiores_?" pregunta el príncipe

"No, porque cuando están bajo el mar ellos hibernan en un trance tan profundo, que ni siquiera necesitan respirar" les explica el troll mayor

"Órale" exclama el niño "Cuanta concentración"

"También me sorprende que a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo bajo el agua, este castillo no tiene corales o lama por la humedad, está intacto como si no se sumergiera" dice la reina analizando el lugar

"Es que es un lugar mágico" le responde el troll menor

"Eso lo explica todo"

"¿Hay animalitos aquí? Digo, ¿aparte de la tortugota?" pregunta Helena

"No, los animales no sobrevivirían a estos cambios de ambiente tan drásticos" le explica Pabbie

"Creo que vi algo por allá, era como un reflejo a lo lejos" dice la reina

"Yo no veo nada" dice la niña mirando fijamente

Todos se quedan viendo al horizonte, sin ver el reflejo mencionado por la rubia.

"Creo que a alguien le empiezan a pesar los años y necesita lentes" Opinó Andy burlesco.

"Quizás sólo fue mi imaginación, pero ¿Dónde está el respeto que debes a tu madre?"

El chico sólo se rio y todos siguieron caminando.

"¿Eres el elegido?" preguntó una voz de una mujer que sólo Andy oyó

"¿Qué? ¿Escucharon eso?" pregunta el niño confundido

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunta su hermana

"Yo no escuché nada" le dice su madre "Creo que alguien necesita lavarse las orejas, pues parece que no oye bien"

"Ja ja, que graciosa, pero hablo en serio, podría jurar que..."

"¿Eres el elegido?" se escuchó nuevamente a sus espaldas

Esta vez fue escuchado por todos y en cuanto se dieron vuelta, vieron a una mujer de apariencia brillante y cabello color vede.

"Hola" dijo Andy relamiéndose el cabello con la mano y volándose como de costumbre ante una mujer bella

"Tú debes ser uno de esos seres mágicos de los que tanto nos han hablado" dijo Elsa

"Soy _Bien_" les dice la misteriosa mujer

"Pues qué bien" dice la sabionda

"Es un placer conocerla, yo soy la reina Elsa de Ar..." Dijo la reina haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

"Sé exactamente quiénes son" Dijo la misteriosa mujer y volviéndose al niño preguntó nuevamente "¿Eres el elegido?"

"Yo digo que sí, pero no estoy muy seguro" responde el niño

"Creo que ya me perdí" interrumpe su hermana "¿Andy es el elegido de quién?"

"Ya nos han hablado de esta profecía, pero tenemos muchas dudas, pensábamos que quizás ustedes tendrían las respuestas" le dice la reina a _Bien_

"Los llevaré con él"

"¿Soy la única que no tiene idea de qué está hablando? ¿Con quién nos va a llevar?"

"Sólo él puede despejar las dudas en su mente. Síganme, hay poco tiempo, debemos darnos prisa"

"¿Poco tiempo para qué?" pregunta la platinada "¿Acaso la tortuga se sumergirá pronto?"

Pero la mujer ya no le contesta nada y comienza a avanzar por la isla.

"Y pensábamos que el lugar era extraño, esa mujer de cabello verde lo es más todavía" dice la niña mientras observan a la misteriosa mujer alejarse.

"Descuide majestad" le dice Pabbie "la tortuga se sumergirá hasta dentro de dos días"

"Lo que significa que tenemos tiempo suficiente" agrega su hermano jalando a Andy del brazo. "Andando chico"

"¿Qué dices mamá? ¿La seguimos?" Preguntó Andy reusándose a seguir a su maestro troll.

"Supongo que no venimos hasta aquí para sólo acobardarnos"

"¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?"

"No del todo, pero ¿Qué alternativa tenemos? Ellos tienen las respuestas a nuestras dudas, sigámosla, además estaremos bien, mientras permanezcamos juntos" le responde su madre

"Como te decía dedito" dice la niña notando que todos ignoran sus comentarios "No me está gustando este lugar"

"Vamos sabionda, no me digas que tienes miedo"

"¿Miedo yo? ¿Cómo crees? Lo que pasa es que el ambiente está algo húmedo y siento como que me va a dar algo. Cof cof, nada grave, sólo era toz"

"Bueno, ahora que ya nos aclaraste eso, hay que movernos, no te preocupes Helena estaremos bien" dice la reina y agarra a la niña de la mano

"Si tú lo dices" Responde la niña avanzando a su lado.

Todos caminan por entre la vegetación detrás de la mujer por un rato, quien ya no les ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

"Wow, miren esas cascadas. Es increíble todo lo que puede haber en el caparazón de una tortuga" dice Andy

"Por cierto ¿Qué tan antiguo es este lugar?" le pregunta Elsa a los trolls

"Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, pero se rumora que algunos milenios" le responde el mayor de los dos

"Uy, ¿nada más?" dice el niño

"Cada vez estamos más cerca del castillo, miren" dice Helena señalando la imponente construcción

"Y aun no tenemos ni la menor idea de que encontraremos una vez que entremos" le dice Andy a su mamá

"Disculpa _Bien_" le dice la reina adelantándose a la fila para quedar más cerca de ella "¿Con quién nos estás llevando?"

"Con mi padre _Primero_, por supuesto"

"¿Por supuesto? ¿Y con quién después?" pregunta la pelirroja

"No sabionda, se refiere a que su padre se llama _Primero_" le explica su hermano

"¿Y yo cómo iba a saberlo? tienen unos nombres muy extraños en este lugar"

"Pero exactamente ¿Qué son ustedes?" insiste la reina

"Somos los que defienden el poder. Somos el inicio, el centro y el fin de la magia"

"Qué bueno que nos aclaró eso" volvió a opinar la niña

"¿Te refieres a ti y tu padre?" Preguntó Elsa

"Y a mi hermano"

"¿No es curioso? Todos aquí tenemos algo en común, un hermano, esos trolls lo son, igual que Andy y yo, Elsa y Anna también"

"Y que lo digas sabionda, el vinculo de hermanos parece ser muy importante en todo esto"

"¿Y quién es tu hermano?" pregunta la reina

"Su nombre es _Mal_ y no debe andar muy lejos, así que hay que darnos prisa"

"No sé por qué, pero su nombre me hace pensar en algo que da miedo ¿a ustedes no?" dice Helena asustada

"Helena tiene razón, creo que no me agradaría toparme con ese tal _Mal_" le dice Andy a su madre

"Oye dime ¿podría ser peligroso ese hermano tuyo?" le pregunta la monarca a _Bien_

En ese momento, justo cuando van llegando a un puente, una enorme piedra se desprende de la montaña arriba de ellos y se les viene encima.

"¡Cuidado!" grita Elsa poniendo a salvo a los niños

La piedra parte el puente por el que caminaban y quedan separados, Elsa, inconsciente de un lado y los niños con _Bien_del otro, los trolls no tuvieron tanta suerte, el impacto los hizo caer al fondo de un abismo.

"¡Oppker!" grita Andy mientras ve como su maestro troll rebota hasta desaparecer de su vista

"Eso fue obra de mi hermano, estás en grave peligro" le dice la mujer a Andy "Debemos continuar, rápido"

"Espera, mamá se quedó del otro lado"

"No hay tiempo que perder, mi hermano nos atacó"

"Tengo miedo" dice Helena tomando a la mujer de la mano

"Está prohibido que me toques" Alejando a la niña

"¡Oye! Nadie le habla así a mi hermanita" Rezongó Andy.

"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, debemos continuar" insiste la mujer de cabello verde.

"¡Mamá! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Estará muerta?" pregunta su hermana mortificada

"Dios quiera que no, de lo contrario nunca me lo perdonaría"

"Pero esto no fue tu culpa" le explica la niña

"Haré un puente de hielo e iré por ella"

"No lo hagas, es peligroso que uses tus poderes ahora, iremos al Castillo"

"Yo no me iré sin mi madre y no puedes obligarme"

"Debemos quitarnos de aquí, pues somos blanco fácil"

"Yo no la abandonaré" Gruñó Andy enojado.

"No puedo dejar que caigas en poder de mi hermano" Dijo Bien haciendo levitar a Andy y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

"¡Hey déjame! ¡Bájame! Por favor no me hagas dejarla"

"Te aseguro que tu madre estará bien, no debes apegarte tanto a las personas" Agregó la mujer mientras continuaba su camino llevando al chico levitando unos pasos atrás de ella, Andy pataleaba y forcejeaba intentando liberarse para volver con su madre, pero todo era en vano.

"Andy no sabia que podías volar ¿Cómo haces eso?" le pregunta su hermana

"No soy yo, es esta mujer que no me suelta" dirigiéndose ahora a la mujer le dice " Tienes que liberarme, yo le prometí a mamá que la iba a proteger de todo y debo hacerlo"

_Bien_ siguió avanzando ignorando los reclamos del niño.

"Creo que fue un error haber venido aquí, sólo espero que mamá esté bien"

"No entiendo por qué, si vas volando debe ser genial"

"No lo es tanto, además mamá se quedó allá, indefensa al alcance del hermano malvado de esta bruja que me tiene prisionero"

"Oh, cierto"

"Que mal que no puedo hacer nada para salvarla y lo peor es que nadie en esta isla va a ayudarme"

"Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte, yo no estoy atrapada y al parecer a esta mujer no le importa si voy o no voy con ella"

"Tengo una idea, te arrojaré con una ventisca, te prometo que llegarás a salvo al otro lado y una vez allá ayuda a mi mamá, asegúrate de que esté bien"

"Entendido"

"¿Lista sabionda?"

"Estoy más que lista, yo nací lista"

"¡Ve!"

Y entonces el niño lanzó a su hermana con el aire de la ventisca que creó.

"¡Estoy volando, sé que puedo volar!"

Y con mucha agilidad la niña aterriza del otro lado y se acerca con la reina desmayada.

"¡Oye!" le reclama _Bien_ a Andy "Te dije que no usaras tus poderes"

"Y yo te dije que no voy a abandonar a mi mamá"

"Si no te das cuenta niño, ya lo has hecho"

"No, alguien me obligó a hacerlo que es muy distinto"

Andy y su captora se alejan del lugar, mientras Helena se acerca a Elsa y comienza a sacudirla.

"Elsa levántate, vamos, tienes que reaccionar, Andy nos necesita"

Luego de muchas sacudidas por fin la reina despierta.

"Oh, mi cabeza ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Cayó una piedra del cielo y te lastimaste por eso"

"¿Dónde está Andy?"

"Se lo llevó la mujer de cabello verde"

"¿Y los trolls? ¿Dónde están ellos?"

"Cayeron al fondo del precipicio"

"Oh cielos, deben estar muertos entonces" Dijo la reina asomándose al fonfo del abismo sin ver rastro de sus amigos.

"Tengo miedo Elsa ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Tranquila, primero debemos rescatar a Andy ¿Para dónde se fueron?"

"Siguieron derecho por allá" Dijo la niña señalando la dirección exacta.

"Entonces debemos ir tras ellos" Respondió la reina haciendo un puente de hielo por el que cruzaron ambas.

"Elsa mira, las flores se marchitan, la vegetación se seca"

"Todo está muriendo, me pregunto por qué será"

"¿Acaso perdieron algo?" pregunta un hombre a sus espaldas

Las dos se giran y la reina se prepara para usar sus poderes en caso de que sea necesario.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de nosotras?"

"Soy _Mal_" les responde el hombre, el cual usa una ropa completamente negra y es de piel blanca, sin cabello y ojos rojos

"¿Tú eres el hermano de Bien?" pregunta la niña

"Así es, yo soy el ser poderoso que les faltaba conocer"

"¿Por qué hace unos momentos nos atacaste?" le pregunta desafiante la niña

"Porque ustedes no pueden ir a dónde va el elegido, es un lugar sagrado y no debe ser profanado por seres insignificantes como lo son ustedes"

"No entiendo ¿Qué significa insignificante?" le pregunta Helena a Elsa

"Quiere decir que no valemos nada, que somos despreciables"

"Grrr, nadie me llama así de feo y sale ileso, le mostraré quién es insignificante" dice la pequeña pelirroja acercándose amenazante, pero es detenida por la reina

"Escucha no queremos problemas, tu hermana se llevó a mi hijo, sólo lo quiero de vuelta y nos iremos en paz"

"Aun no ¿Es cierto que él es el elegido?" le responde el maligno ser

"¿Qué tanto sabes tú sobre eso?" pregunta la reina amenazándolo con su magia

"Lo que está por suceder, ocurrirá, ya sea que les guste o no" le dice _Mal _y le anula sus poderes con sólo un movimiento de su mano

"¿Qué me hiciste?" pregunta la reina extrañada al verse sin poderes y con el cabello castaño claro igual al de su difunta madre

"Eres malo" le dice Helena

"¿Malo? Je je je, si y no"

"Cuando acepté traer a mi hijo a esta isla tan apartada, fue porque me aseguraron que podía confiar en ustedes, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué"

"¿Y por qué ya no contamos con su valiosa confianza majestad?" Pregunta el hombre con sarcasmo.

"Porque mataste a esos trolls, casi nos matas a nosotros también y porque me apartaron de mi hijo de la peor manera posible"

"Un ser tan poderoso como lo es él no debería de codearse con lo peor del clan mágico, separarlos era necesario y debo admitir que disfruté hacerlo"

"Otra vez se está burlando de nosotros, ya me hartó, Elsa dale una lección" le dice la pelirroja a su amiga

"Créeme que si pudiera lo haría pero no tengo mis poderes, él me los quitó"

"¿Hasta ladrón de poderes eres? No puedo creer a qué clase de lugar venimos a dar"

"Durante los trece años de encierro deseó ser normal para poder convivir de nuevo con su hermana ¿No? Ahora verá lo que es ser como todos los demás ¿no es algo peculiar?"

"Ya basta" Respondió la reina con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de los dolorosos recuerdos.

"¿Le sorprende que lo sepa? Oh y sé mucho más, como su pequeño secretito de lo ocurrido en los calabozos"

"¿Qué es lo que pasó en los calabozos?" Pregunta la niña con curiosidad "¿A cuáles calabozos para empezar se refiere?"

"No lo escuches Helena, sólo quiere confundirnos"

"Pues vaya que lo está logrando y mira que no es fácil hacer que yo me confunda, por algo es que mi hermano me llama _La Sabiond_a, je je"

"¿Y tienes idea de lo que significa eso?" le pregunta _Mal_

"¿Alguien que es muy inteligente y astuto?"

"No, alguien que presume de saber más de lo que en realidad sabe. Así que por tu propio bien te sugiero que dejes de tratar de pasarte de lista conmigo"

"No te tengo miedo"

"Pronto lo harás, créeme"

"Escucha, sólo quiero a Andy de vuelta ustedes no tienen derecho de separar a una madre de su hijo" dijo la reina interponiéndose entre la niña y el hombre.

"Nosotros tenemos derecho sobre todo y todos"

"¡Basta con eso! Devuélvemelo ahora mismo y no quiero pretextos"

"Calla, que no fuiste aceptada a entrar en este santuario para dar órdenes, sino más bien para seguirlas, aunque supongo que eso es algo nuevo para ti, pues estás muy acostumbrada a mandar"

"Sólo dime ¿en dónde esta?"

"En el lugar más místico y secreto que puede tener esta isla"

"¿Te refieres al castillo? Creo que ya dejó de ser tan secreto" le dice la niña

"Ustedes no pueden ingresar a ese sitio, así que por su propio bien ni se acerquen"

"¿O qué?" le pregunta la niña desafiándolo nuevamente

"O pagarán el precio por su desobediencia. Se aproxima una tormenta y en este sitio pueden ser mortales, si quieren vivir les sugiero que busquen refugio" y diciendo esto el hombre se aleja

Después se convierte en una creatura parecida a un dragón, le salen alas y se aleja volando, dejando a la reina y a la niña muy sorprendidas.

Mientras, Andy y su captora llegan por fin a su destino, donde mágicamente las puertas se abren solas, y_ Bien_ entra llevando a Andy consigo, en cuanto la mujer lo libera y lo pone sobre el piso. El chico corre hacia la puerta e intenta abrirla sin éxito, golpea con los puños, patea, intenta congelarla y derribarla, pero todo sin éxito.

"Bien, mamá me ha dicho que no use mis poderes para la violencia, no quería tener que hacer esto, pero no me dejas alternativa"

Pero al volverse, no había ni rastro de la misteriosa mujer.

"Hey ¿En donde se metió?" Se preguntó Andy mirando la habitación vacía.

En cuestión de segundos, la puerta por la que acababan de entrar desapareció, quedando en su lugar sólo pared.

"Pero ¿Qué rayos?"

"Bienvenido" Dijo una voz de anciano a sus espaldas.

Al voltear Andy vio que en efecto, se trataba de un anciano de aspecto venerable, tenía largos y blancos barbas y bigotes, vestía una túnica larga.

"Bienvenido" Repitió el hombre haciendo una reverencia "Te estábamos esperando"

"Escuche, no sé que está pasando aquí, pero lo único que quiero es salir de aquí"

"Pero si acabas de llegar"

"Lo sé, y no crea que soy un maleducado, pero debo cerciorarme de que mi madre y mi hermanita están bien"

"Puedes estar tranquilo, te aseguro que ambas están fuera de peligro"

"Debo volver con ellas, debo cerciorarme"

"Te aseguro que ellas estarán bien, velo por ti mismo"

Y diciendo esto, el anciano aparece una especie de nube en la que aprecia a Helena y a su madre, ambas estaban bien, tal como aseguró Primero.

"¿Y que hay de Oppker y Pabbie?"

"Ciertamente te preocupas por ellos"

"Son mis amigos"

"Puedes estar tranquilo, te aseguro que ellos también están bien"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"Mi querido niño, yo sé todo lo que ocurre en mi isla"

"¿Qué quiere de mí?"

"Averiguar la verdad sobre ti, una que tal vez inconscientemente has sabido toda tu vida"

"Basta de acertijos, dígame ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Veo que eres impaciente y obstinado, permíteme presentarme, soy Primero"

"Usted es el padre de_ Bien_"

"Exacto, mi hija te ha traído ante mi presencia para hablar contigo"

"Lo sé, hay una especie de profecía sobre el elegido y quería averiguar si realmente se refiere a mí"

"Habrá que hacerte algunas pruebas, toma ponte esto"

El hombre le entregó un atuendo similar al de un karateca moderno y en seguida apareció un vestidor, Andy entró y salió ya cambiado.

"Da un paseo conmigo joven Anders"

Momentos después Andy caminaba por los jardines al lado de Primero.

"Ouch, creo que no estoy acostumbrado a caminar descalzo, me pican las piedritas del suelo"

"La pregunta más importante de nuestras vidas es saber ¿Quiénes somos? Aunque es probablemente la pregunta más desconcertante, profunda, difícil, emocionante e interesante que nos podemos hacer"

"¿Quién soy? Pues yo soy el príncipe Anders, soy el hijo del Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur y la reina Elsa de Arendelle, hermano de la princesa Helena Westerguard, soy el heredero al trono en el reino de mi madre, tengo poderes mágicos, me encanta el hielo, comer helado, me gustan los renos, holgazanear, dibujar, soy Aries, no sé ¿Qué más quiere saber?"

"Yo lo sé todo de ti, incluso sé cosas que tú ignoras sobre tu pasado"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Detecto que la magia es intensa en ti"

El hombre lo observó detenidamente.

"¿Qué está observando?"

"Analizo tu interior"

"Cielos que pena ¿Con qué derecho está viendo bajo mi ropa?" Respondió Andy indignado tapándose con las manos.

"No me refiero a ese interior mi joven amigo, sino a tu alma, veo que tus pensamientos se centran en tu madre"

"Yo la extraño"

"¿Tienes miedo de perderla?"

"Mucho, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver en todo esto?"

"Es vital, el miedo es el camino hacia el Lado Oscuro, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento. Veo mucho miedo en ti."

"Tal vez en ocasiones puedo sentir temor, es decir, aun soy un niño, pero también puedo ser muy valiente si es necesario"

"Eso ya lo veremos, todos tenemos un destino, la gente cree que el destino es como un río que fluye en una sola dirección. Pero yo le he visto la cara al tiempo y es como un océano en la tormenta"

"¿En serio?"

"El destino es el cambiador de tu futuro; el destino es un juego de la ruleta de variaciones a tu manera de vivir. Toda vida en este precioso mundo tiene una razón de ser y estar ese es el destino"

"Bueno, supongo que mi destino es ser rey, es decir, mamá no vivirá para siempre y alguien debe encargarse de Arendelle"

"Ser rey es un gran honor, es un privilegio pero también una gran responsabilidad. Los que gobiernan son como los astros: brillan mucho, pero nunca están en reposo. Quizás el arte de gobernar sea precisamente eso: el arte de saber valorar al pueblo y esforzarse por alentar y cumplir sus sueños.

Un Estado es gobernado mejor por un hombre bueno que por unas buenas leyes. Uno que no sepa gobernarse a sí mismo ¿cómo sabrá gobernar a los demás? Aprende a gobernarte a ti mismo antes de gobernar a los otros. Para gobernar se necesita sin duda firmeza pero también mucha flexibilidad, paciencia y compasión"

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y Andy no dejaba de sorprenderse tanto de la sabiduría del misterioso hombre, como del lugar en que se hallaban.

"Debes practicar diariamente el hábito de calmar la mente, ir al silencio, como se le llama. Este es un método para reemplazar pensamientos problemáticos con paz, pensamientos débiles por fortalezas.

La paz interior es imposible sin paciencia. La sabiduría requiere paciencia. El crecimiento espiritual implica el dominio de la paciencia. La paciencia permite que el destino se desarrolle a su propio ritmo"

"En ocasiones suelo perder la paciencia fácilmente, mi maestro troll me dice que soy impulsivo y que tengo problemas para manejar la ira"

"Cualquiera puede enfadarse, eso es algo muy sencillo. Pero enfadarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado exacto, en el momento oportuno, con el propósito justo y del modo correcto, eso, ciertamente, no resulta tan sencillo"

Andy escuchaba pacientemente a este hombre, trataba de mantenerse sereno y enfocado, pero sus pensamientos volaban con sus amigos, preguntándose cuándo se reuniría con ellos.

"Empieza a oscurecer"

Andy miró por la ventana desconcertado y notó que el anciano tenía razón, al parecer en ese mágico lugar el tiempo transcurría de forma distinta y el día tenía menos horas.

"Serás mi huésped esta noche"

"Pero, debo ir con mi mamá y..."

"Te prometo que te reunirás con ella más pronto de lo que te imaginas"

"Eso espero"

De vuelta con la reina y la niña, tan sólo un instante después de que Mal se fuera volando, Elsa reacciona y se da cuenta de que se hizo de noche.

"¿Pero qué en todo el universo era esa cosa?" pregunta Helena

"No tengo la menor idea"

"Cielos, la tormenta de la que nos habló ese tipo ya esta aquí"

En ese momento las nubes empiezan a despedir rayos, los cuales caen alrededor de ellas.

"Pero que tormenta tan fuerte se vino de repente" exclama la reina

"No me gustan los rayos y menos si me caen encima" Respondió la niña abrazándose a sus piernas.

"Veo una cueva por allá, entremos que ahí estaremos seguras" dice Elsa tomando a la niña de la mano y corriendo dentro de la cueva

"Si, pero ¿Como por cuánto tiempo nada más será?"

"Espero que lo suficiente"

"Quisiera saber cómo estará Andy"

"Seguramente está bien, después de todo, él es un niño muy listo"

Una vez dentro de la cueva, la reina comienza a temblar por el frio.

"Vaya, pero qué sensación tan extraña es esta que tengo"

"¿Cuál sensación extraña?"

"Está que me hace temblar sin control"

"Pues supongo que tienes miedo"

"Yo sé perfectamente cómo es tener miedo, lo que no sé es por qué siento así"

"Bueno, sólo hay otro motivo para que alguien tiemble sin poderlo evitar y es que tenga frío, pero a ti y a Andy no les da"

"El frío, es cierto, como no tengo mis poderes. Entonces ¿Así se siente el frío?"

"Sí, no es una sensación muy cómoda que digamos ¿Verdad?"

"Creo que necesitamos hacer una fogata"

"¿Sabes cómo hacer una?"

"No, pero apuesto a que no es tan difícil, necesitamos leña"

"Dudo que haya por aquí"

"Entonces trae cualquier cosa que pueda encenderse"

"Entendido"

Luego de juntar una buena cantidad de ramas y hojas secas, la reina se pone a frotar dos palitos para hacer fuego.

"Esto es más difícil de lo que me imaginaba"

"Se nota que nunca has acampado"

"Pues no, no suelo salir mucho del castillo"

"Entonces deja que una profesional se encargue"

Y diciendo esto la niña tomo dos piedras, las cuales froto entre sí e hizo saltar unas chispas sobre las hojas, las cuales comenzaron a encenderse.

"Que brillante soy" Exclamó la niña besando unos de los pedernales.

"Oye ¿Dónde aprendiste ese truco?"

"Mi papá me lo enseñó, me dijo:_ el pedernal produce chispas, las chispas producen fuego, con el fuego podrás iluminarte y calentarte por todo el tiempo necesario_"

"Vaya, que buena lección"

"Si y me ha dado un montón más"

"Parece que hacen muchas cosas juntos"

"Sí, lo extraño"

"Ya verás que pronto los volverás a ver"

"¿Tú extrañas a tus papás?"

"Sí, no hay día que no piense en ellos"

"Pero ellos te cuidan desde el cielo"

"Lo sé"

"Y también cuidan a Andy junto con todos los grandes reyes del pasado, entonces no tienes de que preocuparte"

"Supongo que tienes razón ,ahora debes tratar de dormir, estaremos aquí hasta que la lluvia termine"

"Creo que va para largo y mira Elsa, ya se hizo de noche, pero no ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿o si?"

"Parece que aquí el tiempo no es muy constante"

"Ya quiero salir de aquí"

"También yo, pero desgraciadamente eso no está en nuestras manos, debemos esperar y ser pacientes"

"Que rara te ves con el cabello de ese color"

"Me lo imagino, desde que recuerdo lo he tenido muy claro"

"Y mira, tienes canas"

"No tengo canas"

"Si, tienes un montón"

"Puede que tenga alguna que otra, pero tanto así como un montón no lo creo"

"Si tuviéramos un espejo te darías cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad, ji ji"

"Bueno, con un hijo tan travieso como lo es Andy, hasta tú tendrías muchas canas"

"¿Por qué le hechas la culpa al pobrecito de mi hermano que no tiene nada qué ver en esto?"

"Claro que tiene qué ver, las preocupaciones que ese niño me hace pasar se reflejan en mi estado de salud"

"Yo no creo que vaya a verme como tú, más bien yo voy a quedarme joven para siempre"

"¿Eso crees? Pues déjame te digo que cómo me ves te verás"

"Oh, pero que mala noticia"

"Oye, para tu información yo estoy muy bien conservada"

"¿Eso qué significa?"

"Que a pesar de mi edad me veo muy bien"

"Pero cuánta modestia, je je"

"Bueno, ahora si es hora de dormir"

"Pero no tengo sueño, todavía es muy temprano, digo en el horario normal"

"Lo sé, todo esto me está enloqueciendo a mí también"

"¿Crees que puedas recuperar tus poderes?"

"No lo sé, supongo que una vez que esto termine todo volverá a la normalidad"

"Eso espero yo también, porque todos están muy raros últimamente, hablando sobre un tal elegido que piensan que es Andy, pero ¿Qué es un elegido para empezar?"

"Alguien predestinado, escogido para algún propósito en especial"

"¿Y ese propósito seria?"

"Vencer a las fuerzas del mal"

"Eso suena genial, yo también quiero ser la elegida, así les patearíamos el trasero a los malos juntos"

"Pero aun no sabemos siquiera si Andy realmente lo es. Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que todo esto fue una trampa para que mi hijo se quede en esta fortaleza flotante lejos de todos nosotros"

"Ay no, Andy no puede quedarse aquí, estas gentes sólo lo acaparan para ellos, ni siquiera nos dejan verlo"

"Lo sé y espero que podamos rescatarlo de alguna forma"

"Pero sin tus poderes ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"No lo sé Helena, pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente, con o sin poderes voy a recuperar a mi hijo"

"Y yo te ayudaré"

Luego de decir esto, la niña lanza un bostezo.

"Creo que ahora si tienes sueño"

"Mas o menos, sobre todo tengo hambre"

"Olvidaba que tu madre me dio esta canasta con sándwiches, hay que comer"

"Me encantan los sándwiches"

"En eso te pareces a tu papá, pues también son su comida favorita"

Se ponen a comer, la niña no pará de hablar, le cuenta a su amiga sobre sus clases y aventuras en la villa, pero la reina no le presta demasiada atención, pues está muy preocupada por su hijo.

"Mmm, pancita llena, corazón contento" dice la niña una vez que termina su sándwich

"Ahora si a dormir"

"¿Sabias que no es la primera vez que dormiré en el piso de una cueva?"

"¿Ah no?"

"No, papá y yo solemos acampar por los alrededores de la villa, por ahí hay algunas cuevas y cuando se nos hace muy noche para volver simplemente nos quedamos en una cueva y dormimos como podemos"

"Suena muy incómodo"

"En realidad es muy divertido, deberías intentarlo"

"Tú duerme, yo vigilaré que no venga nadie"

"¿Te molesta si te uso como almohada?"

"No, descansa"

"Buenas noches"

La niña comienza a adormilarse bajo el cuidado de la reina, cuyos pensamientos moran con su hijo.

Mientras tanto, Andy es conducido por el anciano hacia una habitación sencilla para que pase ahí la noche, pues no puede salir a la peligrosa tormenta.

"Espero que estés cómodo mi joven amigo"

"Mientras tenga cama y comida estaré muy bien, je je"

"Lo único que tenemos en este lugar para nuestros huéspedes son raíces extraídas de los arboles de este lugar, toma, come" le dice entregándole un tazón lleno de brotes y raíces

"Lo siento, pero yo no como esas cosas"

"Te darán la energía suficiente que necesitas para el difícil día que te espera mañana"

"Ok" dice Andy con sarcasmo

"Ahora duerme"

"Claro, buenas noches"

El hombre sale de la habitación y Andy se queda pensando en su familia.

"Sólo espero que mamá y la sabionda no pasen demasiadas incomodidades, buenas noches mamá donde quiera que estés"

Mientras tanto, en la cueva donde Elsa y Helena se guarecieron de la tormenta. La platinada vigila el lugar, mientras que la niña duerme plácidamente, pero en eso.

"¿Eres feliz?" le pregunta una figura pequeña que le da la espalda, parece ser una niña "¿Estás segura de que esos 13 años de encierro quedaron completamente en el pasado y fuera de tu vida?"

"¿Otra vez tú?" pregunta la reina creyendo que se trata del ser mágico que hace unos momentos las amenazó "¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras?"

"El miedo te rodea, puedo ver tu aura tan claramente como tú me puedes ver a mí y tus emociones están desbordando miedo justo ahora" responde la figura

"¿Y quién eres tú?"

La niña se gira quedando de frente a ella, para revelar que se trata de una versión pequeña de ella misma, de cuando tenía 12 años.

"¿Lo ves ahora? Yo soy tu pasado, tu miedo"

"No lo creo. Esto es sólo un truco"

"A pesar de ser libre desde hace ya muchos años, sigues teniendo miedo y este te domina"

"No te tengo miedo, sólo eres un producto de mi imaginación"

"No, yo estoy aquí porque tú estás aquí"

"¿Qué? No lo entiendo ¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Un lugar único, un conducto a través del cual fluye toda la energía mágica"

"¿Corremos peligro aquí?"

"Este lugar es tanto un amplificador, como un imán, como ya lo habrás notado, aquí hay 3 seres que buscan a tu hijo, ellos como muchos creen que es el elegido"

"Es verdad, la magia en su interior es más intensa de lo que yo pude haber previsto, lo he criado lo mejor que pude, pero es voluntarioso y le falta equilibrio"

"Si él es el elegido, lo descubrirá aquí"

"¿Y si no?"

"Debes entender que con su poder este es un lugar muy peligroso para él"

La reina se queda pensativa y su otro yo desaparece sin dejar rastro.

De vuelta en el catillo mágico, Andy trataba de conciliar el sueño en la habitación que_ Primero_ le había asignado.

"Despierta hijo" Dijo una voz muy familiar sacudiéndolo suavemente.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Andy enderezándose y saltando fuera de la cama "¿Quién está ahí he dicho? ¡Muéstrate!"

"Tranquilo hijo ¿Así es como saludas a tu padre?"

"Oh papá eres tú, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte"

"Descuida ya estoy aquí"

"¿Cómo nos encontraste?"

"Eso no importa, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí"

"Tienes que sacarme de este sitio, me tienen atrapado contra mi voluntad"

"Claro ¿Confías en mí?"

"Pues claro que confío en ti"

El pelirrojo sólo sonrió ante las palabras del niño

"Tenemos que encontrar a mamá, está en peligro"

"¿Y te culpas por eso?"

"Se supone que yo debía protegerla, pero nos tomaron por sorpresa y no sé si realmente esté bien, démonos prisa"

"Espera, antes tengo que decirte algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que has aprendido es lo que te ha traído aquí, eres demasiado poderoso Andy ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo buscando a tu madre?"

Muy simpático, pero ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque es mi madre"

"Ella te tiene atado todo el tiempo, no te deja ni respirar. Escucha, tú y yo podemos volver a Arendelle, sin ella fuera del camino tú serás el nuevo rey"

"¿Es una broma? Porque si lo es no fue graciosa, no hagas bromas con eso, sabes que nunca me ha interesado el trono ni sería capaz de hacerle daño a mamá por obtenerlo, además sólo tengo doce, tendría que esperar a cumplir 21"

"Piénsalo, yo te ayudaría, podría ser el regente real hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y en un futuro no muy lejano tú y yo gobernaríamos como padre e hijo, nadie te volvería a molestar, ni los bravucones ni nadie, impondrías tus reglas, tus deseos serían ley"

"Creo que empiezo a confundirme"

"No me sorprende, nunca te has destacado por ser el más brillante, además eres raro y extraño, un pequeño fenómeno. Esa es la razón por la que me casé con Liv para tener una familia normal"

"No, eso no puede ser cierto, tú dijiste que nos querías"

"Oh Andy, si tan sólo hubiera alguien que los aceptara"

"Un momento, tú jamás dirías cosas como esas ¿Cómo fui tan torpe que no me di cuenta antes? Ya sé lo que está pasando aquí, ellos manipularon tu mente, eres víctima del control mental, una especie de zombie"

"Ja ja ja ja, parece que has leído demasiados cuentos niño, pero este es el mundo real""

"Aunque pensándolo bien, tú no eres mi papá, mi verdadero papá se quedó en Arendelle"

"¿Lo descifraste tú solo?" Dijo Hans tomando forma de _Mal._

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Tu peor pesadilla"

"No te tengo miedo"

"Lo tendrás niño, lo tendrás"

"Te haré pagar por burlarte de mí"

"No me equivoqué, eres impulsivo y vengativo"

"Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme"

"También eres confiado y testarudo que bien, creo que pronto estarás de mi lado"

"Yo jamás haré tal cosa"

"Eso ya lo veremos, sólo el tiempo lo dirá"

Y riendo a carcajadas _Mal _desapareció, dejando a Andy furioso de haber sido engañado.

Por su parte Helena dormía tranquilamente, cuando en eso se encontró totalmente sola.

"¿Elsa? ¿Elsa dónde estás?"

Al verse abandonada en medio de la oscuridad, comenzó a sentir un miedo como jamás lo sintió y terminó llorando desconsoladamente.

"Helena" escuchó una voz de mujer cerca de ella "Presumes de ser valiente y poder con todo, pero apenas te ves en una situación que no te gusta y te quiebras con facilidad"

"¿Quién dijo eso?" pregunta la niña mirando hacia todos lados sin encontrar a nadie, hasta que sus ojos se topan con la silueta de una mujer

"Has aprendido bien de los que te rodean, sobre todo de tu padre, pero hay una verdad terrible sobre él que aun desconoces y que desconocerás por siempre"

"No entiendo ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué quieres ponerme en contra de mi papá?"

"Yo soy tu destino, tu potencial" dijo la mujer, quien era ella misma pero ya grande

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Una versión adulta de mí? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Aléjate de mí!"

"Vine aquí con una advertencia"

"¿Advertencia?"

"En tu interior hay un lado salvaje, semillas del lado oscuro que serán sembradas por tu hermano"

"¿Ahora también quieres ponerme en contra de Andy? Eso es una mentira, él es como ningún otro, es valiente y siempre estará del bando de los buenos"

"Hay muchas contradicciones en ti y en él, escucha mi consejo, jamás verás tu futuro si sigues conviviendo con él, sal de esta isla"

En ese momento la niña fue sacudida suavemente por la reina y despertada de su pesadilla.

"¿Helena?"

"Tuve una visión, creo que Andy está en problemas"

De regreso en el palacio de Primero, Andy salió de su habitación en busca del misterioso anciano y lo encontró en el salón principal, al parecer estaba meditando en un trance profundo.

"Ahí está, no quería tener que llegar a esto, pero no me dejan alternativa, aprovecharé ahora que duerme" Pensó el niño

Y se acercó sigilosamente apuntándole con ambas manos, pero justo cuando se disponía a hacer alguna bien pensada amenaza, el anciano habló.

"¿No puedes dormir? Atacar a un oponente desprevenido y desarmado no es honorable"

"Eres sólo un ser oscuro"

"¿Ser oscuro? Tienes una visión muy limitada del universo joven Anders, no soy un ser de luz ni de oscuridad, soy mucho más, al igual que tú"

"Basta de trucos y hechizos, dígame ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Hace unos momentos en aquella habitación vi a mi padre, pero no era él, era alguien más, alguien maligno"

"Ese debió haber sido mi hijo, podemos tomar cualquier forma, de hecho este cuerpo que ves, no es más que un simple disfraz, ya que en nuestra forma original seríamos demasiado para tu limitada mente. Mis hijos y yo podemos manipular la magia a nuestro antojo"

"Sí, algo de eso me contó Oppker"

"Aunque lo que tu maestro troll te contó, es sólo una infinitesimal parte"

"¿Infinitesimal parte?"

"Desde aquí mantengo todo en un balance perfecto, bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, día y noche, jamás permito que mis hijos salgan de aquí, sólo aquí puedo controlarlos, si no lo hiciera desencadenarían un desequilibrio tal en el mundo mágico que sería catastrófico. Por eso permanecemos aislados del resto del mundo, sólo en este sitio nuestra magia esta segura de no lastimar a nadie"

"¿Cómo un santuario?"

"Y una prisión. No tienes idea de lo que es amar tanto a tus hijos y saber que podrían acabar con la vida en el universo"

"¿Pues tanto poder tienen entonces?"

"No te imaginas cuánto. Mi deber es mantener la magia en equilibro, equilibrando a mis hijos y sólo puedo tenerlos equilibrados apartándolos del resto del mundo"

"Es algo que yo no he experimentado, pero conozco a alguien, alguien muy cercano a mí que también tenía que permanecer encerrada para que los demás estuvieran a salvo"

"Sé a quien te refieres, veo que tienes un vínculo muy fuerte con ella"

"Claro que sí, ella siempre es muy buena y muchas veces personas ignorantes no la aprecian"

"Cuando uno procede con bondad y generosidad no espera una recompensa, no vive sus gestos realizados como un acto de heroicidad, ni espera las loas de los héroes"

"Si, ya sé que uno no hace buenas acciones o se porta bien sólo para agradar a los demás, sino porque es lo correcto. Pero aun así, un poco de aprecio no nos caería mal"

"Puede ser, pero tú no puedes controlar las opiniones de los demás, aunque si aprender de ellas"

"No entiendo"

"Cuando veas a un hombre bueno trata de imitarlo; cuando veas a un hombre malo, examínate a ti mismo. El bien puede resistir derrotas; el mal no. La benevolencia trae más amigos que la riqueza y más crédito que el poder. No todos los hombres malos pueden llegar a ser buenos; pero no hay ningún Hombre bueno que no haya sido malo alguna vez"

"¿Es posible que alguien malo cambie?"

"La gente no suele cambiar realmente, más bien se muestran cómo son en realidad, aunque actúen como buenos, pueden ser malos en el fondo y si llegan a hacer cosas malas, no significa que sean malos. Después de todo El bien y el mal andan revueltos en un costal"

"¿Con eso me quieres decir que nadie es realmente bueno o malo?"

"Te explicaré, hay buenos que tienen sus defectos y sus prejuicios, pero también hay malvados que serían muy peligrosos si no tuviesen ninguna bondad"

"¿Entonces qué es realmente el bien?"

"El bien es la bondad que existe en todo ser humano, la bondad consiste en amar a las personas mas de lo que se merecen, es el principio del tacto, y el respeto por los demás que sería la primera condición para saber vivir"

"Creo que lo tendré en cuenta"

"Cuando me dijeron que el elegido había sido encontrado, tenía que verlo por mí mismo"

"Empiezo a creer que sólo es un mito"

"¿Eso crees, eh? Realmente me gustaría descubrirlo ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos tú y yo?"

"Pues, supongo, es decir, a eso vine"

"Pasa una prueba y así estaré seguro, sólo entonces, tú y tus amigos podrán irse"

"Muy bien, pero no quiero más trucos. Entonces el Elegido ¿Qué se supone que hace?"

"El elegido es el que traerá el equilibrio al mundo mágico, y que hará desaparecer a los seres oscuros, es un guardián que debe proteger a las criaturas mágicas"

"¿No es ese el trabajo de usted?"

"Sí, ese es parte de mi trabajo, el cual hago desde esta isla, pero fuera de aquí las cosas cambian, sombras oscuras amenazan con desequilibrar el balance del mundo mágico, las criaturas mágicas pronto se verán atacadas por aquellos que no las comprenden y quieren utilizarlas para propósitos malignos, lo cual afectará tanto al mundo mágico como el mundo humano"

"O sea que mamá y yo también corremos peligro"

"Pero yo no puedo hacer nada desde aquí, es ahí es donde entra el elegido, él pertenece a ambos mundos y su deber será proteger a las criaturas mágicas"

"Cielos, pero en caso de que fuera yo, sólo soy un niño, con trabajo puedo cuidar de mí mismo"

"Aún eres joven, pero con el entrenamiento adecuado lograrás grandes cosas, además, ya crecerás"

"Ojalá"

"Acompáñame al techo, la prueba está por comenzar"

El chico siguió al anciano por unas escaleras.

Afuera, no muy lejos del castillo, la tormenta había pasado por fin, Elsa y Helena seguían buscando a Andy.

"Cuanto más estamos en este lugar, más extraño se pone" dice la niña

"Parece que la isla se renueva a sí misma"

"¿Qué habrá sido de Andy?"

"Algo me dice que está bien"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Intuición de madre"

En ese momento, _Bien _y _Mal _convertidos en los como dragones voladoras se abalanzaron sobre ellas y aunque trataron de impedirlo, _Bien _capturó a Elsa y _Mal _a Helena, elevándose por los cielos con sus presas en las garras.

Ignorando lo que sucedía, Andy y _Primero _llegaban al techo del palacio, el chico echó un vistazo a su alrededor y el lugar estaba vacío, en el piso se distinguía el símbolo del equilibrio del bien y el mal (ying y yang).

"Que comience la prueba y averiguaremos la verdad" Dijo el anciano.

En ese momento Andy notó en el cielo unas criaturas que volaban y bajaban poco a poco, el niño vio que en sus garras traían cada uno algo, cuando estuvieron más cerca descubrió que se trataba de su hermanita y de una extraña mujer desconocida de cabello castaño.

Ambos seres aterrizaron a cada lado del símbolo en el suelo y Andy distinguió que la mujer era su madre, sólo que por alguna extraña razón, su cabello había perdido su distintivo color rubio platino.

"Lo que sea que te hayan pedido, no lo hagas Andy" Dijo su madre mientras tanto ella como la niña"

Los dos dragones sólo gruñían amenazantes.

"Ya suéltenlas, no jugaré sus juegos"

"Ah, claro que lo harás, le ordené a mis hijos que maten a tus amigas, sólo puedes salvar a una, así que la pregunta es ¿A quién decidirás salvar? ¿A tu madre? ¿O a tu hermana? Ahora debes soltar la culpa y liberarte eligiendo"

**¿A QUIEN IRÁ A ELEGIR ANDY? ¿O PODRÁ SALVARLAS A AMBAS? ¿QUÉ HABRÁ SIDO DE OPPKER Y PABBIE?**

**COMO SIEMPRE GOZO DEJÁNDOLOS EN SUSPENSO, JUAR, JUAR, JUAR.**

**ALGUNOS DE LOS DIALOGOS Y SITUACIONES DE ESTE CAPÍTULO FUERON INSPIRADOS EN UN EPISODIO DE STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS, LO CUAL NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE LUCAS FILM Y DISNEY.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA A TODOS PERDON POR LA TARDANZA SE QUE DEBEN QUERER AHORCARME POR DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO TANTO TIEMPO PERO HE TENIDO UNOS DIAS DIFICILES CON LAS TAREAS Y LOS EXAMENES, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION , PERO AHORA VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY:**

Los poderosos seres mágicos de la isla que desaparece han capturado a Elsa y Helena y retan a Andy para que salve a sólo una de ellas, puesto que en cuánto elija a una, la otra será aniquilada.

Tener que tomar una decisión así frustra muchísimo al niño y no sabe qué es lo que debería hacer.

"Andy, hijo, son demasiado poderosos, no vayas a enfrentarlos, mejor huye, ponte a salvo" le dice su madre temiendo que el niño ataque a sus captores

"No me pidas que las abandone a su suerte, porque no pienso hacerlo"

"Entonces salva a Helena" Dice la reina.

El chico se volvió hacia _Primero_, quien ahora lo observaba desde lo alto, en una especie de palco.

"No pueden obligarme a elegir" Dijo Andy desesperado "Simplemente no pueden hacerlo"

"Claro que podemos, el tiempo se agota ¿A quién salvarás?" Dice primero.

"No puedo tomar una decisión así, por favor, yo las necesito a ambas, no puedo vivir sin ellas. Diles que las dejen" le dice el niño a _Primero_

"Yo no puedo hacer nada, sólo tú puedes hacer que mis hijos las suelten" Responde el anciano.

"Entonces hagan lo que les digo ¡Libérenlas! Es una orden"

"Pero no de esa forma, gánate su respeto, domina su voluntad"

"De nuevo estás hablándome en acertijos anciano y eso te pesará"

"Libera tu culpa, pero no conmigo"

"¿Con quiénes entonces? ¿Con tus hijos? ¿Me estás ordenando que los elimine?"

"No, esa no sería la solución, sólo te destruirías a ti mismo y a todos los que amas"

"¿Entonces qué hago?"

"Libera la culpa contigo mismo, con tu lado bueno y lado oscuro, equilíbrate y podrás someterlos"

Helena por su parte estaba muy asustada, pero pronto comenzó a percibir algo y comenzó a observar a su alrededor.

"No sé como hacerlo" Pensó el niño "Vamos piensa Andy piensa, mamá y Helena dependen de ti, no lo eches a perder esta vez, debes salvarlas a ambas, pero ¿Cómo?"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermanita.

"¡Andy! Siento una energía mágica en este lugar que puede ayudarte, no tengo la menor idea de qué sea, pero parece ser buena y está a nuestro alrededor ¡Úsala!"

El niño cierra los ojos concentrándose y comienza a equilibrarse tal como le dijo _Primero y_ una vez que lo ha logrado empieza a contener la energía de la que su hermana le habló.

"¡LAS LIBERARÁN!" Ordenó a los hijos de Primero

Y diciendo esto el príncipe extiende ambas manos y lanza unos rayos que en lugar de ser congelantes son de energía y atrapan a las creaturas que sometían a su familia y los hace que empiecen a flotar, así como a él lo hizo _Bien_.

A pesar de ser de día, todo se oscurece, excepto por el sitio donde está parado Andy, el cual comienza a brillar, la reina y la princesa observan asustadas lo que está ocurriendo.

Sin soltar a sus presas, el niño hace que liberen a su madre y hermana y luego los atrae hacia él y los estrella fuertemente contra la pared del lugar.

Una vez libres, Elsa y Helena corren para ponerse a salvo, pero los seres tan pronto se recuperan del golpe, se vuelven a abalanzar sobre ellas. Pero son interceptados por Andy, quien usando la energía mágica los tira al piso.

"¡ABAJO!"

Y los hace que avancen hacia él.

"¡DE RODILLAS!"

Y diciendo esto, los obliga a arrodillarse frente a él. Las espectadoras apenas si pueden creer lo que ven sus ojos.

Todo vuelve a iluminarse y _Primero_ se acerca a ellos, entonces Andy libera a sus hijos, quienes continuaban en el suelo.

"Ahora ves quién eres en realidad, sólo el elegido podía someter a mis dos hijos"

Junto con él vienen los trolls desaparecidos, quienes están sanos y salvos.

"Oppker, Pabbie, creíamos que estaban muertos" les dice la reina

"Nunca estuvimos en peligro majestad" les dice Oppker

"Ni ustedes tampoco" agrega su hermano

"Eso lo dicen porque no estuvieron hace rato, cuando estas cosas nos iban a comer" les dice la niña

"En realidad no nos iban a comer Helena" le dice Elsa

"Pero si nos iban a acabar ¿o no? así que ¿realmente importa cómo lo fueran a hacer?"

"Como sea, por suerte la situación terminó de la mejor manera" agrega la reina

"Nosotros consideramos que separarnos era indispensable, pues de ese modo, ustedes debían de confiar en estos seres sin que nosotros interviniéramos"

"Entonces, lo de la caída al precipicio ¿fue sólo un engaño?" pregunta la niña sorprendida y un tanto molesta

"Así es, para poder dejarlos por su cuenta" les dice el troll sabio "Debían estar bajo una situación extrema y tomar la mejor decisión"

"Pero ¿Cómo fue que no se mataron? la caída parecía mortal" pregunta la reina

"Somos trolls hechos de piedras muy resistentes, se necesita más que eso para acabar con nosotros, je je" agrega divertido el troll rebelde

"Ahora si se pasaron, córtenlas para siempre" les dice la pelirroja

"No se enfaden, esto sólo fue una prueba para descubrir la verdad"

"Y Andy resultó ser el elegido, debe de estar tan orgullosa por su hijo"

"Aun no puedo creerlo, pero al parecer esa es la verdad"

"Se los dije, sabía que tenía la razón. Gran Earl" dice el troll rebelde sacando un comunicador mágico "Soy Oppker, ya tengo el resultado ¿Cómo van las apuestas? Creo que me debes 200 cristales mágicos viejo"

"Disculpen a mi hermano, parece ser que no puede tomarse nada en serio" Dice Pabbie

"Bueno" Dice Andy hablando por fin, ya que desde que sometió a bien y mal no había dicho ni una sola palabra, sólo parecía de pie pensativo parado en su sitio "Yo ya cumplí con mi parte" dice el niño a _Primero_ acercándose amenazante"Ahora tú cumple la tuya y déjanos ir"

"Oh, pero primero hay algo que debes entender. Ahora déjennos solos"

Bien y Mal se ponen de pie

"Andy, no confíes en él" le dice su hermana acercándose

"¿Tú crees?"

"Afuera todos" Dice el anciano.

Luego de que _Primero _repitiera su orden, sus hijos, los 2 trolls, Elsa y Helena salen del lugar.

"¿Sientes tu destino?" Preguntó el anciano al chico una vez que estuvieron solos "Ahora debes verlo, la oscuridad se está propagando por el mundo, muy pronto las creaturas mágicas serán víctimas de su poder"

"¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?"

"Eres el elegido, debes proteger al mundo mágico"

"Pero si ni siquiera lo conozco ¿Cómo espera que yo sepa exactamente qué hacer en una situación como está?"

"Lo sabrás, estoy muy seguro"

"¿Y por qué tan seguro?"

"Bueno, hoy no sabias cómo rescatar a tus amigas y de todos modos al final lo hiciste, así es todo este asunto, es puro instinto"

"No quisiera cargar con la responsabilidad de todas esas vidas"

"¿Entonces prefieres dejarlos a su suerte?"

"Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Ni siquiera se quienes sean esos seres mágicos de los que me habla usted"

"Pero pronto los conocerás y tu deber como elegido será protegerlos"

"No quisiera decepcionarlo, pero yo ya tengo demasiado trabajo y problemas como para todavía hacer esto ¿No hay alguien más que pueda encargarse?"

"Lamentablemente sólo tú puedes hacerlo"

"Pero me imagino que entre esas creaturas mágicas debe haber algunas que sean rudas como gigantes o con poderes mejores que los míos o algo así ¿También debo cuidarlos a ellos?"

"Proteger no significa sólo cuidar a los más débiles o pequeños, significa también ser líder, guiarlos, saber hacer lo correcto en el momento correcto"

"Cielos, no sé que decir, en un principio me emocionaba la idea de ser el elegido, pero ahora que resulté serlo y usted me dice que se trata de puro trabajo y casi nada de diversión, la idea no se me hace tan buena"

"No todo en la vida es diversión, como futuro rey ya deberías saberlo"

"Lo sé, tampoco la idea de ser rey me parece del todo atractiva"

"Pero no puedes huir de tu destino como rey ni como el elegido"

"Parece que nunca tengo opciones, a veces quisiera ser sólo un chico normal"

"Pero no lo eres, eres el elegido, un privilegiado, un escogido"

"Lo sé, pero es sólo que todo esto me asusta"

"Sí, el miedo es algo que todos sentimos, pero ¿Quién es más valiente? ¿el que no lo muestra y no lo afronta o el que lo afronta peo si lo muestra? Si te enfrentas a un problema podrás sobrepasarlo, pero si te escondes lo único que conseguirás es agravarlo. Ser valiente no consiste en no sentir miedo, sino en sentirlo y aún así continuar adelante"

"Necesito consultarlo con mamá, es decir, si me permitiera salir un momento estoy seguro de que ella me aconsejaría mejor que nadie"

"Lo lamento, pero es una decisión que debes tomar solo, nadie, ni siquiera tu madre puede ayudarte a elegir"

"Esto es tan complicado, yo sólo soy un niño, no sé si pueda con esta misión"

"Sé que cuando llegue el momento adecuado estarás más que listo"

Andy no respondió nada, permaneció unos momentos reflexionando antes de decidir.

"Si esta profecía resultó cierta" Pensaba el niño"No quisiera que la del invierno eterno también lo fuera, veamos, si lucho del bando de los buenos y me convierto en un héroe verdadero, entonces sería imposible que fuera yo quien desencadenara tal maldición sobre Baybiron"

Dando un suspiro por fin respondió.

"Muy bien, lo haré, hay demasiado en juego y no puedo permitir que inocentes sufran por mi causa"

"Entonces continúa con tu entrenamiento, ya estabas yendo de todos modos ¡o me equivoco?"

"Pues no, Oppker es mi maestro troll y él me enseñaba a controlar mis poderes"

"Pues sigue con eso y con el tiempo estarás preparado, no sólo física y mágicamente, sino también mental y espiritualmente"

"Como usted diga ¿ya puedo irme ahora si?"

"Primero tienes que hacer un juramento que como elegido deberás respetar hasta el ultimo instante de tu vida"

"Gulp, y ¿Cuál juramento es ese?"

"La magia te lo dirá ¿no sientes su poder arraigándose a ti?"

"Creo que si"

"Entonces repite lo que esta te dice"

"Lo intentaré"

El niño se concentra en la energía que lo rodea, que se manifiesta en la naturaleza, está presente a su alrededor como el agua y el aire. Y por fin lo tiene:

"Yo, el príncipe Anders Adgar de Arendelle, juró solemnemente que si una creatura mágica está en peligro inmediatamente iré en su ayuda, a pesar del peligro que haya para mí mismo"

"Muy bien dicho, cada momento que pasa te transformas más y más en el elegido que el mundo mágico espera que seas"

"Gracias, la verdad no sé ni de dónde saque esas palabras"

"Aun así debes cumplirlas, puesto que lo juraste y además eso es lo requiere la magia que hagas"

"Muy bien, lo haré, se lo prometo"

"Ya vas entendiendo de qué se trata todo esto. Ahora, vamos con tus amigos, que también debo hablar con ellos"

Afuera del castillo, la reina y Helena esperan a que por fin les devuelvan a Andy.

"¿Qué querrá decirle que hasta nos echó a todos?" pregunta la niña

"No lo sé, pero sólo espero que ya podamos irnos ahora si"

"Yo también. Creo que esa prueba estuvo emocionante, casi me hago pipí del susto"

"Oye creo que podrías haberte guardado eso para ti nada más"

"Y fue genial cuando Andy los agarró a los dos y les dio su merecido"

"Apenas puedo creer que haya logrado eso, para mí es tan sólo un niño, pero al parecer es mucho más"

"Eso les pasa por abusivos. Oh, mira Elsa, otra vez tu cabellos es blanco y se te taparon las canas"

"Y dale con eso, mmm, pero es verdad, voy a ver si he recuperado mi magia"

Y diciendo esto la reina creó un copo de nieve en la palma de su mano.

"Pero que bien, ya eres la Elsa de siempre"

"Si, a mí también me da gusto"

En ese momento _Primero _y Andy salen a su encuentro.

"Andy" dice la reina mientras corre para abrazarlo

Pero es detenida del vestido por Helena.

"Espera Elsa, recuerda que a estas gentes no les gusta que nos acerquemos a Andy"

"Pero ya acabó la prueba, ahora van a devolvérnoslo, es decir, eso espero"

"Yo mejor no me confío, miren, no lo estoy tocando" dice Helena poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero tan pronto salgamos de aquí voy a compensar el tiempo perdido"

Las dos se quedan a una distancia prudente.

"El elegido ha comprendido su destino en la vida" anuncia _Primero_

"Que bueno" exclama Oppker "Ese es mi chico"

"No entendí ¿eso es bueno o malo?" le pregunta Helena a su amiga

"Después te explicaré todo, ahora estate muy calladita y pon atención"

"Buenas noticias, ya podemos volver a casa" le dice Andy a sus amigos

"Al fin, ya me estaba cansando de este paisaje tan raro, con sus lluvias asesinas" dice su hermana

"Concuerdo contigo, sólo espero que volvamos a casa sin más contratiempos" Dice la reina.

"Entonces, ahora ¿Tienes nuevos poderes?" Preguntó la niña acercándose a su hermano.

"No lo sé, supongo que usé la energía que me rodeaba tal como me dijiste que hiciera, y creo que me sentí tan presionado que pude lanzar esos rayos, sólo espero que no se repita, creo que aquí la magia es muy intensa"

"Y ¿Ahora que eres el elegido que harás?"

"Voy a luchar contra los tipos malos y les voy a patear el trasero"

"¡Súper! ¿Yo puedo ayudarte?"

"Claro, serremos el temible dúo, juntos protegeremos a los seres mágicos"

"O sea ¿Qué hay más seres mágicos aparte de ustedes dos?"

"Sí, no puedo esperara a conocerlos a todos"

"Será genial, en nuestras misiones ¿Usaremos disfraces?"

"Es una buena idea"

"¿Tendremos una secreta identidad?"

"Podría ser"

"¿Tendremos un nombre de héroes?"

"No lo sé"

"Porque quiero ser llamada Towanda la reina de las amazonas ¡Ya quiero que empiece!"

"Eres demasiado ocurrente sabionda, apuesto a que será genial"

"Claro, sobre todo porque estaremos juntos, luchando codo con codo como dos buenos hermanos"

"Tienes razón, mientras estemos juntos ¿Qué podría pasar?"

"Nadie podrá contra nosotros"

"Estoy seguro de que así será, pero por ahora sólo volvamos a casa"

"Antes de que se vayan..." dice el poderoso ser mágico

"Ay no, ¿ahora qué?" pregunta la sabionda desesperándose con los _superiores_

"Por favor, no escuche a esta niña insolente" dice la reina mientras le cubre la boca "Y háganos el favor de continuar con lo que nos decía"

"Debo advertirles que el camino de El Elegido será difícil, lleno de pruebas y obstáculos"

"En verdad esto me preocupa, no quisiera exponer a mi hijo a ningún peligro"

"Entiendo, pero como podrá ver, los seres oscuros atacarán tarde o temprano y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo"

"Andy es aún un niño"

"Pero ya crecerá, tanto en habilidad como en edad y poder"

"Mamá, yo quiero hacerlo"

"Es que no sé, estoy muy confundida como para saber qué es lo correcto"

"Sé que las cosas han sido difíciles, y no quiero que lo sean aun más, no quiero que nadie te lastime, no quiero que nos ataquen sólo porque nos consideren extraños, tú estuviste encerrada por 13 años para proteger a los demás ahora mi deber es hacer lo opuesto, salir y pelear para proteger a los que me necesitan. Tú siempre dices que el mayor problema en el mundo es que nadie se ayuda entre sí"

"Andy, no quiero perderte" Respondió la reina

"No lo harás"

"Majestad" Intervino Pabbie "Le aseguro que lo que menos queremos es exponer a su hijo al peligro y arriesgarlo innecesariamente"

"Lo sé, tal vez no me guste pero tiene que hacerlo, es su destino"

"Está decidido entonces" Dijo Pabbie.

"Ya lo estoy viendo, serás un héroe muy famoso chico" Opinó Oppker

"Estarás muy orgullosa de mí mamá"

"Ya lo estoy"

"Ya verás que estaré bien"

"Especialmente porque me tendrá a mí a su lado para cuidarle la espalda"

"Podría ser" dice Oppker "Yo diría que es muy probable, leí en un antiguo pergamino que el elegido recibiría apoyo de un humano sensible a la magia y eso la describe a ella a la perfección"

"¿Ahora de qué están hablando?"

"La profecía señala también la existencia de un ser mágico llamado _Iluminado_, que podría resultar ser ella"

"Wow, esto se puso aun mejor, ya me vi, _Helena, mejor conocida como la Iluminada,_ ji ji, creo que suena lindo ¿No creen? Pero entonces ¿Eso significa que voy a brillar en la oscuridad?"

"No, significa que será una persona muy poderosa y de gran sabiduría"

"¿Mi hermana sabia? Je je, debe haber un error sobre esto"

"Te sorprenderías chico" Dijo Oppker.

"Mi hermano se adelanta a los hechos, aún no estamos seguros del todo" Intervino Pabbie

"Pues háganle una prueba, digo, aprovechando que estamos aquí" Sugirió el niño.

"Aún es muy joven y además estas cosas llevan tiempo" Dijo _Primero_

"Oh no, ¿Tendré que esperar mucho?" Se quejó la pequeña pelirroja.

"No mucho, ya verás que el tiempo pasará más rápido de lo que crees"

"Entonces hablaré con Liv y le explicaré las cosas, y cuando Helena crezca más la traeremos para esa prueba"

"Lo lamento, pero no pueden revelar nada de lo que aquí han visto y oído, ni a Hans ni a Liv ni a ninguna otra persona"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Andy

"Guardar secretos sólo empeora las cosas créanme" Dijo Elsa

"Sabemos lo que hacemos y así deben ser las cosas, confío en que no le contarán a nadie" Explicó el anciano

"Yo no" Dijo Andy

"Ni yo, pero no me gusta ocultarle las cosas a nuestros amigos " Agregó Elsa

"Yo prometo que por mi boca tampoco nadie se enterará" Terció Helena

"De hecho tú no tendrás nada que contar, porque no lo recordarás pequeña" dijo Primero

"¿Qué?" Exclamó la niña

"Debemos eliminar de tus recuerdos esta experiencia" Agregó el anciano

"¿Van a borrar su memoria?" Preguntó Andy perplejo

"Es por seguridad, aun es muy pequeña y podría cometer alguna indiscreción" Explicó el poderoso ser mágico.

"No sé que sea eso de borrar mi memoria, pero creo que me dolerá" Dijo la niña retrocediendo y escondiéndose detrás de su hermano.

"Ya verás que no" dijo Oppker

"Esperen, esto no me gusta ¿Cómo que Helena no recordará que soy el elegido?"

"Es por su bien, los seres oscuros podrían encontrarla y aun es muy joven para defenderse, además, aún es una niña, podría fácilmente por error revelar información importante, creo que lo mejor será separarlos a ambos" Opinó Pabbie

"Olvídenlo, no pueden separarme de mi hermana"

"Yo no quiero que me separen de Andy"

"Lo siento joven amigo, pero no hay otra opción"

"¿Y si prometo por mi dedito no decir nada? No quiero que me separen de Andy, él es mi mejor amigo, Andy no dejes que lo hagan"

"No te preocupes Helena no nos separarán"

"Anders trata de entender" Dijo Pabbie

"Yo no quiero entender" Gruñó Andy "Tú siempre das los peores consejos, como cuando sugeriste que separaran a mi mamá y a mi tía, ellas eran las mejores amigas y tú lo arruinaste. No permitiré que arruines nuestras vidas"

Por unos instantes, Pabbie no supo que decir, nunca había oído a Andy tan molesto ni que le reclamara de ese modo y que lo desafiara tanto.

"Yo sólo intentaba protegerlas a ambas" Explicó el viejo troll

"Pabbie, sé que tus intenciones fueron buenas en ese entonces" Intervino Elsa "Pero les aseguro que separar a dos hermanos no es la solución"

"Concuerdo con ellos" Opinó Oppker.

"¿De qué lado estás?"

"Del correcto, separarlos sería terrible, deben permanecer juntos, la unión hace la fuerza, sólo unidos vencerán a los seres oscuros"

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio.

"Los he dejado discutir para ver quien de todos ustedes logra dar con la solución correcta" dice _Primero_

"¿Y fue divertido vernos pelear a todos?" Le pregunta la niña

"Sabionda, creo que estás retando mucho a tu suerte" Le dice su hermano

"Miren, la realidad en esta vida no es blanco ni negro como muchos creen, aun cuando la niña quedara fuera de todo esto de la magia, eso no cambiaria su destino, o el echo de que la magia es parte de ella. Por el contrario, con esto sólo conseguirían exponerla en un peligro aun mayor"

"Ya me perdí" dice Andy "¿No dijo usted que iba a borrarle la mente? ¿Por qué entonces ahora nos sale con esto?"

"Comprendan antes de ponerse a alegar sin sentido: borrare de su mente esta experiencia de el elegido, porque aun no está lista para asimilar todo esto, como pueden ver se lo está tomando como un juego"

"No, yo quiero ser una heroína en serio"

"Y lo serás, pero todo debe ser a su debido tiempo, cuando tengas más edad estarás lista para comprender esto, así como muchas otras cosas"

"¿La sabiduría de la que hablaron?"

"Exacto, pero aun no la tienes, porque eres demasiado joven, igual que tampoco tu magia se ha desarrollado lo suficiente"

"Si soy mágica, eso significa que también tengo poderes, así que ¿cuáles son mis poderes?"

"La habilidad de concentrar la magia y manipularla a tu antojo"

"¿Ósea qué?"

"Déjame te lo explico de una forma más sencilla niña" le dice el troll rebelde "Con tu magia podrás tener poderes como: la capacidad de volar, mover objetos con tu mente, podrás tener súper fuerza, invisibilidad y súper velocidad, aunque no todo al mismo tiempo y no sólo a ti, sino que podrás aplicarle estos poderes a los demás, todo dependerá del conjuro que lances. Además de que podrás aparecer cosas a partir de la nada, como comida, ropa mágica; conocerás conjuros para poderosos ataques mágicos, etc"

"Eso suena maravilloso"

"Pero para aprender todo esto, deberás ser paciente, esperar a crecer y estar lista"

"Lo haré, voy a ser la más paciente entre los pacientes"

"Para demostrar que serás paciente y te prepararás al máximo, debes primero obedecer en esto que te digo, por tu bien y el de tus hermanos mágicos debes olvidar lo que has visto hasta que llegue el momento en que debas recordarlo nuevamente"

"Sólo espero que sea pronto"

"El tiempo vuela pequeña, en menos de lo que te esperas ya habrás crecido y estarás lista"

"Como prueba de la paciencia, la perseverancia y la dedicación que mostrarás en un futuro debes aceptar someterte a este procedimiento que borrará tus recuerdos"

"De acuerdo, está bien, pero sólo porque lo que me aguarda será genial"

"Por ahora deberás mantenerte al margen de todo esto de la magia, ya que de no hacerlo correrás grave peligro y serás presa fácil para los seres oscuros"

"Ay no, espero que no me ataquen cuando olvide todo"

"Descuida, tu hermano no dejará que nada malo te pase"

"Claro que lo haré, lo prometo"

"¡Sí! Andy me cuidará"

"Desde tu perspectiva sólo tu hermano y su madre serán los únicos seres mágicos que conoces, pero te sorprendería saber que en realidad son muchos más los mágicos que te rodean"

"Genial ¿Y voy a conocerlos a todos?"

"Con el tiempo lo harás, yo en persona te los presentaré" le dice Oppker

"Por el bien de todos, los niños deberán permanecer juntos como hermanos, fortaleciéndose mutuamente, el mundo mágico está en peligro, no sólo por parte de las fuerzas oscuras, sino también el mundo humano, quien ya ha descubierto a muchos de ellos, sólo el vínculo entre hermanos será la clave para alcanzar la victoria"

"¿Tú que dices Andy? ¿Dejamos que me borren estos recuerdos?"

"Veamos, elegir entre que olvides este día, una de las mayores aventuras de nuestras vidas e ignores el mundo mágico y mi trabajo como el elegido, o arriesgarme a perderte, supongo que la elección es fácil, ya habrán muchos días increíbles, pero sólo tengo una hermanita, lo mejor será borrar tus recuerdos"

"Oh que tiernos" Dijo la reina.

"Muy bien, entonces procederé con la eliminación de recuerdos"

"¿Está seguro que no me dolerá?" Preguntó la niña

"Totalmente"

"¿Sólo olvidará lo que sucedió hoy ¿Verdad? Es decir, no quiero que vayan a alterar sus recuerdos más de los debido" Dijo Andy

"Descuida, sólo olvidará lo que pasó hoy" Aseguró el anciano acercándose a la princesita.

"Andy tengo miedo"

"Todo estará bien, aquí estoy" Dijo el chico tomándola de la mano

El anciano tocó la frente de la niña, y ésta de inmediato quedó desmayada y fue sostenida por su hermano antes de que cayera al suelo.

"¿Ahora podemos volver a casa?" Preguntó Andy

"Antes hay una advertencia que debo hacerles, como ya les he dicho, el mundo mágico está en riesgo por el mundo humano, quienes ya nos descubrieron"

"Por culpa de la hermana de ella" dice Oppker señalando a Elsa

"Oye, mi hermana no tenia idea de lo que hacia"

"Sea cual sea el motivo, las vidas de todos corren peligro, esto es algo que si pueden advertirles a sus amigos humanos al respecto con su hija"

"Entendido, se los diremos para que tomen sus precauciones" dice la reina mientras carga a la niña que aun está desmayada

"Pueden irse y no olvides tu promesa" le dice el poderoso ser mágico al chico

"No creo que pudiera olvidar algo como eso"

"Adiós elegido" le dice _Bien_

"Adiós linda, espero que estemos en contacto y no sé, quizás más adelante podamos salir en un cita, digo, si tu papá nos deja"

"Andy ¿Qué son esos modales?" Lo regaña su madre

"¿Qué? Es una chica linda y ardiente"

"Sólo camina Romeo, ya es hora de volver a casa" Dice la reina dándole un suave manazo en la nuca

"Nos volveremos a ver elegido" le dice _Mal_

"Espero que no en esta vida" Responde el niño arisco.

"Puede que más pronto de lo que te imaginas"

"Ojalá que no sea así"

"Adiós _Mal_" le dice Oppker "Sigue así chico, con ese aspecto malvado y ese mal carácter que tanto te caracteriza, nunca cambies, je je"

En eso, una fuerte sacudida hace que los visitantes se caigan al suelo.

"¿Ahora qué fue eso? ¿Acaso también hay terremotos asesinos en esta isla y no sólo lluvias?" Pregunta la reina

"No" le responde Pabbie "Es la isla que desaparece, debemos salir de aquí, que la tortuga se sumerge"

"Oh cielos" exclama Andy preocupado "Lo había olvidado por completo"

La isla comienza a hundirse y los asustados huéspedes observan como el agua comienza a filtrarse por todos lados.

"¿Seguros de que estarán bien si los dejamos?" Les pregunta Andy a los dueños de la isla, los cuales sólo los observan

"Hemos estado bien por siglos, milenios, no te preocupes por nosotros" le dice Bien

"Aunque si quisieras puedes venir conmigo a conocer el mundo" Dice Andy coquetamente.

"Andy ¿Qué te dije?" Dice su madre.

"Lo siento" Responde la mujer "Pero debo quedarme, todos debemos hacerlo"

Los seres mágicos entran a su castillo y cada uno ocupa un lugar sobre unas plataformas.

"Ahora debemos continuar nuestro largo letargo una vez más" dice el anciano

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Pregunta Andy

"No lo sabemos con exactitud" le responde la mujer de cabello verde "La ultima vez dormimos por una semana y media"

"Debe haberles caído de maravilla" le dice el niño "Ojalá yo pudiera tomar una siesta como esas"

"Pues si, fue muy estimulante" le responde la mujer

"Dicen que las siestas largas embellecen a la gente" le dice Andy poniéndose nuevamente galán "Así que ya me imagino lo portentosas que han de ser para ti"

"Andy suficiente" Lo regaña nuevamente su madre.

"Últimamente cuando me acostaba lo hacia muy preocupado por mi gente allá afuera, pero ahora que ya sé que alguien los va a cuidar por mí, me duermo muy tranquilo" dice _Primero_

"Que descansen amigos y bueno, supongo que este es el adiós" les dice Andy

"Sólo por un momento, algo me dice que nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse cuando menos nos lo esperemos"

Luego de decir esto, Primero y sus hijos se duermen en el trance que los mantiene a salvo a pesar de las inclemencias del mar.

"Ya fue mucho adiós" dice Oppker haciendo reaccionar a todos "Salgamos de aquí antes de que seamos la comida de los peces"

Todos salen del lugar y corren por los pasillos, los cuales ya se están cubriendo de agua, entonces el troll rebelde lanza un silbido y llama a su amiga la alfombra voladora, la cual está muy feliz de verlos otra vez.

Suben en la alfombra y se alejan a toda velocidad, viendo desde una distancia segura como todo el lugar se sumerge en el mar hasta desaparecer.

"Cielos, todo eso fue tan raro, desearía poder contarlo en casa, apuesto a que todos estarían muy orgullosos de mí"

"Espero que pronto llegue el momento en que ya no se tengan que guardar secretos, pero te aseguro que aunque no sepan ni una palabra de esto, todos los que te amamos siempre vamos a estar muy orgullosos de ti"

"Gracias mamá"

"Bueno, ahora llévanos a casa alfombra"

Su transporte acelera y pronto se encuentran nuevamente en el valle de los trolls.

"Me alegra por fin estar en casa"

"A mí también Andy, creo que el viaje en alfombra me marea un poco"

Al aterrizar son recibidos por el resto de los trolls.

"¿Olvidaron algo?" Preguntó el padre adoptivo de Krsitoff, Cliff.

"¿Cómo que si olvidamos algo?" Dijo Andy desconcertado.

"Es que como se fueron por unos minutos y volvieron"

"Créanos, nos fuimos por más que sólo unos minutos" Dijo la reina

"Cierto, incluso hasta pasamos una noche fuera" Agregó Andy

Los demás trolls sólo los miraban desconcertados.

"Al parecer el tiempo pasó de forma muy diferente aquí" Explicó Oppker.

"Oh no, tenía la esperanza de no llegar a tiempo para mis clases" Se quejó el chico.

"Descuida Sr. Elegido, puedes tomarte el día libre" Dijo su madre.

"Eso si es compasión mamá" Y después volviéndose hacia su hermanita que continuaba inconsciente agregó "¿Va a estar bien?"

"Tranquilo chico, sólo está dormida" Aseguró Oppker.

"Espero que despierte pronto, y hablando de dormir, creo que es hora de mi siesta embellecedora, salvar el día me ha dejado agotado" Dijo Andy bostezando.

"Supongo que todos merecemos un buen descanso" Dijo la reina.

"Si chico, ve a descansar que luego nos espera mucho trabajo" Dijo el troll rebelde

"¿Trabajo?" Preguntó Andy preplejo.

"Sí, debemos continuar el entrenamiento, crear tu guarida, visitar el mundo mágico"

"Todo a su tiempo, además, yo ya tengo una guarida secreta" Dijo Andy cruzando los brazos con orgullo.

"¿Te refieres al castillo de hielo? No es tan secreta" Dijo Oppker.

"Bien, tengo una guarida semi secreta"

"Pues la podemos acondicionar, el elegido necesita un cuartel general"

"Supongo que podríamos hacerlo ahí, podemos crear un salón especial y secreto, Malvavisco cuidará que no entren intrusos, es un excelente guardián"

"Excelente, toma"

"¿Qué es?"

"Es un brazalete comunicador, la gema del centro brillará cuando haya problemas en el mundo mágico y tú deberás reportarte conmigo de inmediato, no te lo debes quitar nunca"

"¿Ni siquiera para bañarme?"

"Bueno hombre, para bañarte sí, aunque no necesariamente, es resistente al agua"

"Creo que me queda grande" Dijo Andy colocándose el brazalete, pero este de inmediato se hizo a su medida.

"Descuida, se ajusta y crecerá junto contigo"

"¡Genial! ¿Crees que atraiga a las chicas?"

"Apuesto a que sí"

"Bien ahora respecto a conocer el mundo mágico, me muero de ganas ¿Cuándo podemos ir?"

"Mañana mismo"

"Oh genial ¿Puede venir mamá con nosotros?"

"Claro"

"¡Yupi! Será muy divertido, y quien sabe, quizás encuentres a algún atractivo galán mágico, aunque creo que con los paseos nocturnos con papá es más que suficiente para ti ¿O no?"

"¡Andy! Este niño tiene una gran imaginación, les aseguro que no tengo la menor idea de lo que habla"

"Si, hazte la que no sabe, jeje"

"Oh miren el sol, ya es muy tarde debemos irnos"

"En realidad se pone interesante, síguenos contando de esos amores platónicos"

"Pues el otro día los descubrí muy románticos paseando por los jardines y..."

"Andy, cielo, debemos volver a casa"

"Ya les contaré en otra ocasión"

Andy silbó y enseguida su renito aún enganchado al trineo adaptado con ruedas llegó corriendo, los tres subieron y emprendieron el regreso a casa.

"Cielos Andy, a veces eres muy indiscreto hijo"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Quién te manda contarle sobre tu papá y yo a ese montón de trolls chismosos?"

"Son expertos en el amor, lo descubrirían tarde o temprano, si no es que ya lo saben"

"¿Expertos en el amor? Andy, ya te he dicho que Hans y yo sólo somos buenos amigos"

"Yo sé que por tu parte no es así, a ti realmente te gusta"

"Que cosas se te ocurren, además ya te dije que yo nunca me interpondré entre Liv y Hans"

"Lo cual es una lástima, harían una bonita pareja"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí, pero sé que no se puede, papá está casado con alguien más"

"Andy respecto a eso..."

"Lo sé, a pesar de todo somos una familia y papá siempre estará ahí para mí"

"Exacto, aunque sé que desearías que las cosas fueran diferentes"

"Sí, supongo que tú también"

"¿Yo...?"

"Como sea, si me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas, pero hay muchas que se salen de mi control, como todo este asunto de el elegido"

"A mí también ese tema me tiene preocupada"

"¿Y si meto la pata y los demás sufren por mi torpeza?"

"Ya verás que eso no sucederá, no podrían haber pedido un mejor guardián, eres bondadoso, compasivo y leal, demasiado para ser alguien tan joven"

"Sé que tú confías en mí, desearía poder confiar en mí mismo, pero todo esto me da miedo"

"Es normal sentir miedo, incluso a mí me asusta que algo malo te suceda, nunca me lo perdonaría"

"¿Has notado que la historia en cierto modo se repite?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Hay dos hermanos que son los mejores amigos, y un día algo sucede en sus vidas que obliga al mayor a ocultar un gran secreto a su hermana"

"¿Lo dices por Helena y tú en comparación de Anna y yo?"

"Exacto, sé que no estaremos separados, pero en ocasiones yo tendré que ir a misiones y ella no vendrá conmigo, y si me pregunta tendré que mentirle, sé que lo haré para protegerla, pero ¿Y si piensa que la rechazo sin motivo, que ya no quiero pasar tiempo con ella y me odia?"

"Eso no pasará, ya ves lo que sucedió con nosotras, Anna comprendió que tuve mis razones y que todo lo hice por amor y volvimos a ser las mejores amigas, ella nunca me guardó resentimiento"

"Sólo espero hacer lo correcto"

"Igual yo"

Por fin llegaron al castillo y Andy llevó a su hermanita a la habitación de huéspedes.

"Uf, está niña cada día se pone más pesada, sabionda, debes bajarle a los chocolates"

El chico colocó a la princesita sobre la cama.

"Descansa sabionda, sé que cuando despiertes no recordarás nada, pero créeme, es lo mejor para todos y te juro que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, es una promesa que cumpliré hasta el último aliento de mi alma" Dijo Andy dándole un besito en la frente a la niña

Y salió de la habitación con cierta tristeza, ya que la idea de ocultarle las cosas a su hermanita, no le agradaba del todo.

Mientras la reina buscaba a los padres de la pequeña para hablar con ellos, cuando escuchó una ruidosa discusión.

"Desenvaine su espada si es tan hombre" Decía el Capitán Escarcha

"No tengo idea de que está hablando muñeco de nieve demente"

"Si la tiene, ¿O ahora va a negar que dio un paseo nocturno con la reina de mis sueños?"

"No lo niego, pero..."

"Y se la llevo a la parte más oscura de los jardines quien sabe con que pérfidas intenciones"

"Yo jamás le faltaría al respeto de esa forma"

"¿Y que hay de lo que aseguró su hijo de que usted la espía mientras se desviste?"

"Ese niño lo dijo sólo por desviar la intención"

"Patadas de ahogado, dígame ¿Dónde está?"

"¿Dónde está quien?"

"No se haga el inocente, bien sabe que me refiero a la reina Elsa. Fui a los jardines como todos los días a cortar las más bellas flores para ella y al entrar en su oficina no estaba, la busqué en su habitación y nada, pregunté a los sirvientes y nadie la ha visto y ya que usted se trae algo con mi chica supuse que tendría algo que ver en esto"

"En primera, yo no me traigo nada con ella, Elsa y yo somos sólo amigos"

"Si, claro" Respondió el soldado de nieve con sarcasmo.

"Y en segundo lugar, ella no es su chica, ni siquiera son de la misma especie"

"Haré que se trague sus palabras"

"¡Capitán suficiente!"

"¡Elsa!"

"Reina de las nieves"

"¿Hum? Supongo que acertaron los dos"

"Reina de mis sueños"

"Capitán, su comportamiento me decepciona ¿Qué le he dicho sobre atacar a los huéspedes?"

"Que no lo haga"

"¿Y por qué no me obedece?"

"Oh Majestad es que cuando se trata de usted pierdo la cabeza" Por error el Capitán se tira la cabeza y se la vuelve a colocar "Literalmente"

"Sólo trate de

"Le traje flores"

"Oh gracias, son hermosas"

El Capitán sonríe satisfecho mirando a su rival con aires de superioridad, como si hubiera ganado ese round.

"Bueno, eso es todo capitán, ya puede retirarse y recuerde controlar su temperamento como lo prometió"

"Claro majestad, es sólo que este bobo me crispa los nervios"

"¿A quién llamas bobo, fenómeno?" Le dice el sureño

"¿Tú también Hans? Déjalo que se calme, por favor"

"Perdona Elsa, es que no pude evitarlo, mira cómo me esta tratando" dice el pelirrojo

"No le chille a las mujeres sus problemas, si es tan hombre como presume soluciónelos usted mismo"

"¿Querrá acaso que lo haga pedazos gordinflón?" Dice Hans armándose con su espada

"No estoy gordo, tengo una figura atlética"

"No en mi opinión"

"Quizás sea por la nieve que se ve pachoncito" dice Elsa tratando de calmar las cosas

"¿Cómo se atreve a llamar de ese modo a un oficial de mi magnitud, usted insignificante príncipe?"

"De hecho yo soy superior a usted y lo llamo como se me antoja"

"Hans, dejen de portarse como niños"

"¿Por qué dice que su rango es superior al mío?"

"Porque resulta que yo soy un almirante"

"¿Usted? Ya cualquiera entonces"

"Y por lo tanto le ordeno que se retire de mi presencia y ya no busque causarnos más problemas"

"También yo se lo ordeno capitán" agrega Elsa

"Claro lo que quieren es quedarse solos para continuar con sus coqueteos"

"¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!" Pregunta la reina muy indignada

"Le ruego me disculpe majestad, es sólo que este hombre me saca de quicio y no pienso lo que digo"

"Es todo capitán, puede retirarse" insiste Elsa

"Pero escuche mi consejo reina de mis sueños, no vaya a darle alas a ese tonto, que se hace ilusiones de cualquier señal de aprecio que usted le haga"

"Retírese ya"

Refunfuñando el capitán se aleja y los deja solos.

"¿Qué ha pasado Elsa? ¿Qué no te vas con los niños?"

"Claro que si"

"Entonces ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Siempre no se van hoy?"

"En realidad ya volvimos"

"Pero si ha pasado tan poco, pensábamos que se quedarían allá por algunos días"

"Por favor, no me pidas explicaciones"

"¿Muy bien? Si así lo pones, supongo que tendré que quedarme con la curiosidad"

"Pero ¿sabes? Hay algo que si necesito decirles a ti y a tu esposa"

"Claro, vamos con ella"

Momentos después entraban a la habitación causando desconcierto en Liv.

"Elsa ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Está bien Helenita?"

"Si Liv, ella está muy bien, está dormida en su habitación que tiene aquí en el castillo"

"Pero si es muy temprano, ¿Acaso se enfermo?"

"No, ella está bien, te lo aseguro, simplemente se quedó dormida por el viaje"

"Pero aun no se han ido ¿o si?"

"En realidad ya fuimos y venimos, pero en el lugar al que fuimos el tiempo pasa más rápido y para nosotros fueron como 2 días"

"¿2 días? Eso es imposible, cuando mucho pasó media hora desde que nos despedimos"

"Es que fuimos a un lugar mágico y ahí el tiempo, el clima y todo a nuestro alrededor era muy diferente a cualquier cosa que hallamos visto antes"

"¿Y qué hicieron allá?"

"No puedo darles explicaciones, pero hay algo que deben oír sobre su hija"

"¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Acaso se metió en problemas?"

"No, se portó muy bien durante todo el viaje, es una niña muy buena y fue una excelente compañía"

"¿Y dónde está Andy?"

"La fue a llevar a su habitación para que durmiera a gusto"

"Entonces anduvieron haciendo un montón de actividades, digo, para que terminará así de cansada"

"En realidad no mucho, de hecho se quedó dormida de repente, apenas si alcanzo a cacharla su hermano"

"No entiendo ¿Cómo es que pudo llegarle el sueño tan de repente? Normalmente tengo suerte si logró hacer que se duerma antes de las 10:30 de la noche, pues tiene mucha energía esa niña y ahorita cuando mucho hace un par de horas que se levanto"

"No puedo decirles más, lo único que deben saber es que su hija está perfectamente bien"

"¿Entonces de qué nos quieres hablar con respecto a ella?"

"Fuimos advertidos de que deben tener mucho cuidado con su niña, pues ella es una gran fuente de magia que podría ser un gran objetivo para aquellos que quieran terminar con la magia"

"Eso es terrible"

"No podemos permitirlo"

"Lo sé, por eso deben tomar precauciones"

"Vamos a protegerla a como de lugar" Dijo Hans "Ocultaremos para ella el hecho de que es mágica, para que no vaya a contárselo a nadie, tampoco le contaremos sobre los trolls ni nada relacionado con la magia, excepto Sobre Andy y tú"

"Ocultar las cosas no es la mejor solución"

"Hans tiene razón Elsa, sé que no quieres que no te agrada la idea y en serio agradecemos tu preocupación, pero hay demasiado en juego, ahora hay seres malignos acechándola"

"Lo entiendo, yo también sé lo que es tener un hijo y preocuparse por él, sé que no quieren exponer a Helena al peligro, pero es sólo que..."

"No quieres que la niña pase por lo que tú pasaste"

"Exacto, aun cuando ya pasaron muchos años de eso, aun me duele recordar esos días. Es por eso que dejo que Andy viva la vida que yo no pude, es por eso que por más travesuras o líos que ocasione no le prohíbo ser un chico normal"

"Sé que realmente sientes afecto por la niña, te aseguro que Helena no estará encerrada ni nada por el estilo, podrá continuar con su vida normal, sólo que la vigilaremos de cerca y le ocultaremos su faceta mágica y todo lo que esto acarrea"

"Supongo que tienen razón ¿qué más podemos hacer? Nos advirtieron que la niña corría grave peligro, creo que es lo mejor me guste o no, hablaré con Andy para explicarle como estarán las cosas" les dice la reina mientras se dispone a abandonar la habitación, cuando en eso los oye decir

"Oh Hans ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" le dice Liv muy angustiada a su marido "Nuestra niñita está en peligro y nosotros no podemos hacer mucho por defenderla"

"Esperemos que las precauciones que tomaremos sean suficientes, ya verás como estará muy bien" le responde el sureño

"Hay otra cosa que deben saber" dice la reina acercándose a ellos nuevamente "Los trolls dijeron que Helena llegará a ser muy poderosa en el futuro, que con sus hechizos logrará hacer cosas increíbles y no estará para nada indefensa"

"¿Es en serio?" le pregunta la princesa un poco más calmada

"Si, no tendrán que esconderla por mucho tiempo, cuando crezca más recibirá entrenamiento para que aprenda a manejar la magia en su interior"

"Eso es un gran consuelo" exclama su amiga

"Lo es, de verdad que si, por lo que dijeron, le espera un futuro maravilloso. Pero por ahora debemos hacer hasta lo imposible por cuidar de ella, cuando llegue el momento de que toda esta angustia quede en el pasado estoy segura de que estarán muy orgullosos de ella y verán que estos sacrificios y esfuerzos que harán por ella serán recompensados"

"Con que ella esté a salvo, lo demás no importa" le dice Hans, mientras toma la mano de su esposa para tranquilizarla

La reina sale del lugar un poco triste de recordar que lo suyo con Hans jamás podrá ser posible porque él ama a su esposa, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de saber que sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo eran felices de estar juntos.

"Ya empecé con estos sentimientos encontrados otra vez" pensaba mientras se retiraba buscando a su hijo para hablar con él "Lo mejor será dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme en el aquí y el ahora"

Unas horas más tarde, Helena comenzaba a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano quien estaba sentado en una silla a su lado y la miraba con curiosidad.

"¡Andy!" Exclamó la niña saltando y abrazándolo "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en la villa?" Pero de inmediato se percató de que no estaban en la villa "O más bien ¿Qué hago yo aquí en Arendelle?"

"Tus papás te trajeron ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" Preguntó Andy un poco nervioso aunque tratando de disimularlo.

"Recuerdo que mamá me leyó mi cuento para dormir, pero no estaba en esta habitación, estaba en mi recámara de la villa, luego desperté y estaba aquí y tú también"

"Tus papás te trajeron mientras dormías para darte una sorpresa, hum...¡Sorpresa!" Tartamudeó Andy nervioso.

"Cielos, esto es inesperado"

"Es el objetivo de las sorpresas"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Perfectamente ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Pareces nervioso"

"¿Nervioso yo?"

"Sí ¿Pasa algo?"

"No, no pasa nada ¿Qué puede pasar?"

"Muy bien, ven vamos a jugar"

"¿Tú te sientes bien?"

"Claro ¿Por qué no habría de sentirme bien?"

"Simple curiosidad..."

"Bien, vamos a jugar, anda, no te hagas del rogar"

Andy siguió a su hermanita, no sabía cuando Oppker lo llamaría con alguna misión, por lo que debía aprovechar cada momento con ella para que no se sintiera rechazada cuando él tuviera que salir misteriosamente sin dar explicaciones.

Más tarde ambos avanzaban a gran velocidad en el trineo de Andy.

"Sujétate sabionda, a nosotros nos gusta ir rápido"

"Adoro la velocidad" Respondió la niña agarrándose con fuerza.

"También yo, es una de las muchas cosas que tenemos en común"

"Más rápido"

"No sé si debamos"

"Bebito"

"No soy un bebito"

La niña comenzó a cacarear insinuando que era un gallina.

"Oh, así que quieres velocidad ¿Eh? Acelera Frans, Jiá"

"Genial, a eso me refería, oye lindo brazalete ¿Es nuevo?"

"Sip"

"¿De donde lo sacaste?"

"Me lo regaló un amigo"

"¿Puedo ponérmelo?"

"¡No!" Respondió el niño con brusquedad alejando su mano y desconcertando a la niña. "Escucha, no quise... es sólo que he estado nervioso últimamente, ya sabes exámenes, lecciones, además este brazalete es delicado y podrías maltratarlo y yo estaría en serios problemas con mi amigo"

"Oh está bien, pero creo que es el final del camino, mira" Dijo la niña señalando un risco no muy alto.

"Es justo lo que necesitaba"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Prepárate para saltar Frans"

"¿Estás loco?"

"Eso es absolutamente posible"

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritó la niña mientras el trineo cruzaba por el aire aterrizando del otro lado y continuó su camino. "Eso fue... ¡Genial! ¡Otra vez, otra vez!"

En ese momento el brazalete comenzó a brillar y Andy se detuvo de improviso.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó la niña.

"Debo ir al baño" Respondió Andy bajando del trineo y avanzando hacia la maleza.

"¿Aquí donde está el baño?"

"Todo el lugar es el baño"

"¿Te refieres a que harás pipí al aire libre?"

"Exacto"

"Eso es genial ¿Puedo hacerlo yo algún día?"

"Claro, pero por ahora sólo quédate ahí sentadita y no me espíes"

Andy se ocultó detrás de un árbol.

"¿Qué sucede Oppker?"

"Hola de nuevo chico, debemos acondicionar tu cuartel secreto"

"¿Sigues con eso? Ya lo haremos en otra ocasión"

"Las fuerzas del mal nos llevan la ventaja, podrían tomarnos desprevenidos"

"Está bien, está bien, te veré en el castillo de hielo en dos horas"

Andy cortó comunicación con su maestro y volvió con su hermanita

"Creo que fue más que suficiente paseo, debemos volver o tu mamá se preocupará"

"Oh, pero estaba divirtiéndome" Se quejó la niña

"Al igual que yo, pero si no te devuelvo a casa estaré en problemas"

"Oh rayos"

Andy subió al trineo y enfiló hacia el castillo de Arendelle

"¿Hace cuanto que haces eso?" Preguntó la niña sorpresivamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Andy nervioso

"Me refiero a los saltos suicidas"

"Oh eso, pues hace unos meses, en realidad todo inició cuando Birgit y yo huíamos por nuestras vidas y..."

"¿Te refieres a tu novia?"

"Ella no es mi novia"

"Todos saben que sí"

"Todos se equivocan, ella sólo es mi amiga, pero en fin, huíamos de unos lobos y yo dirigí a Frans para que hiciera un salto como ese, y después seguí haciéndolo por diversión, je je je, no vayas a contarle a nadie en casa"

"Lo prometo por mi dedito ¿Puedo conducir tu trineo?"

"No, aun eres muy pequeña, no debes tomar mi trineo sin permiso"

"Oh está bien"

"Hemos llegado"

"Gracias Jaime"

El niño sólo puso los ojos en blanco de versa tratado como cochero.

"Será mejor que vayas con tu mamá" dijo Andy

Y observó a la niña entrar al castillo, y una vez que la perdió de vista, emprendió el camino hacia el lugar acordado con Oppker.

Al llegar a la cima notó que había un gran alboroto.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" Gruñía Malvavisco

"Hey ¿Cuál es tu problema viejo?" Se quejaba Oppker mientras era arrojado fuera del castillo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Andy acercándose.

"¡Hermano!" Exclamó Malvavisco corriendo hacia él

"No de nuevo uno de tus abrazos" Dijo Andy mientras era levantado del suelo por el gigante de nieve y recibía un abrazo desquebrajador "Ouch, mis costillas"

"¿Hermano?" Preguntó Oppker.

"Es una larga historia" Dijo el chico y luego volviéndose a Malvavisco agregó "Escucha gigantón, él es mi amigo Oppker y tiene permitido entrar a mi guarida secreta, pero recuerda, nadie más debe entrar ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido"

"Excelente"

"Es como tener tu propio guardia de discoteca"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Nada, las discotecas son unos lugares para bailar que aun no se han inventado, pero sólo se admiten las personas que están en la lista, si no estás, un gorilon como este se encargará de llevarte con lujo de violencia hasta la salida"

"¿Ok? vamos Oppker, te gustará el lugar, es genial"

"No lo parece mucho para mí, soy un troll de tierra, no me encanta la nieve como a ti" Respondió el troll entrando.

"Bienvenido a mi humilde guarida"

"Tenías razón, este lugar es increíble"

"Te lo dije, le he hecho algunas reparaciones y mejoras, como ese gran tobogán, el candelabro, los muebles"

"O las estatuas de ti mismo pero vuelto muy musculoso y rescatando hermosas chicas escasamente vestidas"

"Oh, je je je, soñar no cuesta nada, al menos en mi imaginación no soy un enclenque como en la vida real"

"No eres enclenque, bueno cierto, lo eres, pero con ejercicio cambiaremos eso"

"Este salón es el que creo más conveniente para instalar aquí el cuartel, le pongo una pared de hielo y una entrada secreta"

"Me parece bien"

"Pero si mi cuartel está aquí, tardaré mucho en llegar desde el Castillo"

"Eso déjamelo a mí"

Ambos entraron al salón y comenzaron a hacer modificaciones, como una gran biblioteca repleta de libros sobre el mundo mágico, archivos, biografías, esculturas.

"¿Realmente esperas que lea todo eso?"

"El elegido es un ser culto que debe estar al tanto de las creaturas que juró proteger y sus problemas"

"Oh vaya" Se quejó Andy mientras hojeaba un grueso libro. _"¿Cuántas clases de musgo mágico hay? _Por favor, esto no parece muy divertido que digamos, prefiero quedarme con mis novelas de vaqueros"

Ignorando sus comentarios, Oppker colocó un aro en el piso.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Andy con curiosidad

"Es un aro transportador, pondrás otro igual en tu habitación y al pararte sobre él y activarlo te traerá aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es muy seguro, pues sólo tú puedes verlo y usarlo, para los demás es invisible y si se paran sobre él no se activará"

"Oh excelente"

"Creo que fue suficiente por hoy, puedes volver a casa"

"Ok, entonces ¿Iremos mañana a conocer el mundo mágico?"

"Claro, así que duerme bien que mañana nos espera mucho por conocer"

El chico se disponía a salir cuando un recuerdo desagradable cruzó por su mente, aquel momento cuando Aksel estuvo a punto de matarlo frente a su madre.

_"Hora de pagar las que me debes pequeño monstruo," dice Aksel en sus recuerdos sacando su espada "Ya no tienes tus poderes"_

_En ese momento había quedado muy atarantado por el golpe, retrocedía muy asustado hasta quedar acorralado contra la pared._

_"Y debo advertirte, mi venganza será terrible" dice tomándolo por un pie con su garfio y levantándolo "Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste pequeña sabandija"_

_"Por favor Aksel, me tienes a mí, haz todo lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja vivir a mi hijo, por piedad" dice angustiada su madre bañada en llanto_

_"No, este es el momento de mi venganza"_

_Una vez que lo tiene vencido, toma vuelo con su espada y la deja ir contra él, siendo tan solamente un indefenso niño, __cuando en eso otra espada se interpone en su camino y lo detiene._

_"Por sobre mi cadáver le harás siquiera un rasguño a este niño"_

_"¡Hans!" dicen a coro el niño y su madre_

"¿Qué sucede chico?" Preguntó Oppker sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Estaba pensando en alguien"

"En las chicas que te gusta espiar ¿No picarón?"

"No, estoy hablando en serio, recordé una batalla que tuvo lugar hace años" Dijo Andy acercándose al barandal

"¿Te refieres a la primer batalla mágica?"

"¿Cómo que primera? ¿Acaso habrá otras?"

"Pues en realidad si, es por eso que debemos estar preparados para todo lo que venga chico"

"Oh pero que bien" dice el niño con sarcasmo mientras se recarga en el barandal de la escalera "El futuro si que pinta maravilloso"

"No es tan malo chico, nada que no puedas manejar"

"Gracias Oppker, pero estaba pensando, si dices que habrá otras batallas mágicas, ¿podría ser posible que interviniera la misma persona que hace años causó la primera?"

"No sé de qué hablas chico" dijo el troll aparentando ignorancia mientras algunas gotas de sudor brotaban de su frente de piedra

"Olvídalo, sólo fue un temor del pasado, creo, además nadie hubiera sobrevivido a esa caída" Dijo el chico hablando consigo mismo y mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Nadie qué?"

"Hay algo de lo que debo cerciorarme" Dijo Andy acercándose a su trineo y tomando una soga y una herramienta para escalar

Ató la soga al hielo del castillo y el otro extremo lo ató a su cintura y comenzó a descender al precipicio.

"Oye ¿a dónde crees que vas?" le pregunta su maestro troll

"Debo averiguar algo" le dice el niño mientras comienza a bajar

"¿En el fondo de este acantilado? ¿Qué es lo que esperas encontrar ahí?"

"Tú sólo aguarda aquí"

"Espero que sepas lo que haces y no te rompas el cuello"

"Descuida, mi tío me enseñó a escalar desde que tenía como seis años"

"Bueno, yo aquí te espero" le dice el troll mientras se queda un tanto nervioso "Aunque quizás no te guste lo que encontrarás o mejor dicho no encontrarás" pensó para sí mismo

Momentos después llegó abajo, largos años habían pasado ya y la nieve había cubierto todo, usando su magia Andy quitó la nieve revelando los vestigios de la batalla, el cadáver congelado del Rey Dark y de algunos de sus hombres, un báculo roto, algunas espadas, cadáveres de algunos soldados, armaduras oxidadas, pero sin importar donde buscara no encontró rastros del cuerpo de Aksel.

Por lo que recordaba, nadie se había llevado su cadáver luego de la batalla, quedó en el fondo del lugar y ese abismo se supone que le serviría de tumba por toda la eternidad.

Pero ese monstruo no estaba por ningún lado y tampoco había evidencia de que alguien se lo hubiera llevado, además de que las condiciones ahí eran casi insoportables para los humanos comunes, nadie en su sano juicio bajaría a ese lugar sólo para llevarse un inmundo cadáver.

Entonces un inmenso temor se apoderó de él.

"No puede ser, debería estar aquí, papá lo arrojó al precipicio, ya iba herido de muerte, no hay manera de que haya sobrevivido ¿Será posible que Aksel esté vivo y no fueran sólo pesadillas lo que vi, sino premoniciones?"

**¿AKSEL NO MURIÓ? ¿O HABRÁ REGRESADO DE LA MUERTE PARA VENGARSE DE QUIENES LO VENCIERON HACIA AÑOS?**

**¿QUÉ SERÁ TODO ESO DE LAS BATALLAS MÁGICAS? ¿ANDY PODRÁ CON ELLAS? ¿Y QUÉ SERÁ LO QUE LE ESPERA A HELENA?**

**SE QUEDÓ EMOCIONANTE ¿NO ES ASÍ? PARA QUE VEAN QUE VALIÓ LA PENA LA ESPERA. **

**UN SALUDO A TODOS, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS PARA HACER ESTA HISTORIA MAS INTERESANTE.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO EL CUAL TIENE UN TOQUE MUY DEPORTIVO.**

**Y AQUELLOS QUE TIENEN TIEMPO SIN COMENTAR, LOS INVITO A DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS CUALES CON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI.**

**MADAMA BUTTERFLY, INVITA A TU HERMANA A QUE DEJE REVIEWS CON SU OPINION.**

**AHORA VAYAMOS AL FIC:**

Andy, desde el fondo del abismo al pie del castillo de hielo no puede creer que Aksel no se encuentra en ese sitio, como él lo había supuesto todos esos años.

"No es cierto, esto no puede estar pasando, es como una pesadilla vuelta realidad" pensaba el niño observando el báculo de ese malvado hecho pedazos

"Hey chico ¿Está todo bien allá abajo?" le pregunta su maestro troll desde la cima del lugar

"Estoy bien, enseguida subo" Respondió el niño mientras sujetaba la soga y comenzaba a subir mirando constantemente hacia abajo.

"¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?" Quiso saber Oppker en cuanto el joven príncipe estuvo de nuevo a su lado.

"No, y eso no es nada bueno"

"Sólo para mi información ¿Qué es lo que buscabas?"

"El cadáver de Aksel"

"¿Tu casi padrastro?"

"El mismo"

"¿Y lo encontraste?"

"No, y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso"

"Debe haber alguna explicación lógica, ya sabes, tal vez algún animal salvaje"

"¿Animal salvaje?"

"O quizás sus partidarios se lo llevaron en secreto para darle cristiana sepultura"

"No creo, allá abajo hace demasiado frío"

"¿Y te crees que el frío va a detener a la humanidad por siempre?"

"Pues sí, supongo"

"Pues te sorprendería, pero en un futuro no muy lejano se harán expediciones hasta los lugares más recónditos y fríos del mundo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, con motivos de conocimiento y estudio, como la conquista del polo norte, del polo sur, del Everest, entre otros sitios considerados hoy en día inexplorables"

"Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa"

"No tanto, con el equipo adecuado todo es posible"

"Ojalá yo esté presente cuando esas grandes hazañas sucedan, y quien sabe, tal vez yo también participe"

"Quizás, pero recuerda que no puedo revelar demasiados detalles sobre el futuro"

"Entiendo, pero volviendo a nuestro tema ¿Insinúas entonces con esto que los archichincles de Aksel se lo llevaron de aquí?"

"Puede ser, todo es posible"

"Pero y ¿Por qué no se llevarían también a su líder, el rey Dark? Creo que eso no tiene mucho sentido"

"Quién sabe, quizás al rey no lo encontraron, puede que haya quedado perdido entre tanta nieve o quizás no eran simpatizantes suyos del todo, recuerda que era un tirano"

"Podría ser"

"Pero como dije antes, todo es posible"

"Ojalá que no todo"

"Bien, debes volver o el camino se tornará peligroso cuando oscurezca"

"¿Qué dices? Recuerda que soy el elegido, no le tengo miedo a unos lobos tontos"

"Deja de fanfarronear chico, no querrás atraer la desgracia"

"Descuida, tengo todo bajo control"

Al volver a casa, Andy estaba muy pensativo y preocupado no lograba conciliar el sueño.

"Nadie ha regresado de la muerte, ya no puede hacernos nada. Pero ¿Y si en realidad no hubiera muerto y hubiera estado vivo todo este tiempo? No importa, sea como sea si regresa no permitiré que nos haga daño, antes lo congelaré, ya le congelé la mano antes" Pensaba Andy.

Finalmente el cansancio acabó venciéndolo y el chico durmió profundamente, soñando con batallas mágicas y la derrota de sus enemigos.

Al día siguiente, los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, pero Andy ni lo notó, estaba tan cansado que aún dormía a pierna suelta, hasta que sintió un pequeño peso encima y escuchó una vocecita que lo despertó.

"Buenos días dormilón" Dijo Helena

"¿Aum?" Se quejó Andy abriendo un ojo y notando que era su hermanita.

"¿Te chupas el dedo?" Preguntó la niña con curiosidad

"¿Hum?" Exclamó Andy sacando su pulgar de la boca "Claro que no"

"¿Entonces por qué lo tenías en la boca"

"Tenía comezón en la encía, eso es todo"

"Ajá" Respondió la niña con sarcasmo

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Ya son cerca de las once"

"¿Las once? ¿Y con qué derecho vienes a despertarme en sábado a las once de la madrugada?"

"Mi niñera dice que a los niños flojos se los llevan los trolls"

"Oh, te aseguro que eso no es cierto" Dijo el niño estirándose y en seguida recordó que debían ocultar la magia a su hermanita, de inmediato agregó "Porque todo mundo sabe que no existen"

"Eso dices tú, pero yo soñé que me besaba uno"

"Que imaginación"

"¿Por qué tu cuarto huele tan mal?"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Claro que lo es, parece más bien el cuarto de un simio con tanta ropa sucia y basura, como por ejemplo, mira este calcetín tan apestoso y tieso ¡Fuchi! Dáselo a los soldados de tu mamá para que lo usen como una especie de arma, con sólo arrojárselo al enemigo todos quedarán desmayados"

"Dame eso" Protestó Andy arrebatándole el calcetín "¿Acaso viniste sólo a criticar?"

"No, de hecho vine a preguntarte ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?"

"Vamos holgazanear, descansar, haraganear y todos sus derivados" Dijo Andy colocando sus manos en la nuca y cerrando los ojos

"Pero también vas a hacer ejercicio" dijo su madre entrando en la habitación

"¿Ejercicio?" Preguntó Andy abriendo un ojo

"Sí, unos levantamientos de pesas y dar unas vueltas al castillo no te matarán" Respondió la reina

"Creí que ni tú ni tu mamá engordaban"

"Eso es correcto, por lo tanto no necesitamos hacer ejercicio" Afirmó Andy.

"Andy, hacer ejercicio no es sólo para no engordar" Dijo la rubia "Todas las personas pueden beneficiarse al hacer ejercicio de forma regular. Los niños que se mantienen activos tienen músculos y huesos más fuertes, presión arterial y niveles de colesterol en la sangre probablemente más bajos, una mejor actitud ante la vida.

Además de disfrutar los beneficios que la práctica regular de ejercicio aporta a la salud, los niños que tienen buen estado físico duermen mejor y pueden enfrentar los desafíos físicos y emocionales con mayor eficacia"

"Oh pero mamá"

"Nada de peros"

"¿Yo también puedo hacer ejercicio?" Preguntó la niña

"Claro, de hecho todos haremos ejercicio" Respondió la niña

"¿Tú también?"

"Yo también"

"Eso tengo que verlo"

"Lo verás"

"Pero si tú nunca has hecho ejercicio en tu vida"

"Bueno, pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo"

"Además ¿Por qué de repente tanto interés en el ejercicio?"

"Porque recientemente compré un nuevo libro que habla sobre los beneficios que proporciona el ejercicio"

"Hay muchas más cosas en la vida que sólo leer ¿Lo sabías?"

"Y hay muchas más cosas en la vida que sólo estar acostado a estas horas"

"Pero mamá"

"Helena ¿Por qué no vas con tus papás y les dices si quieren acompañarnos?

"¡Sí! Iré por ellos, será muy divertido"

Una vez que estuvieron solos.

"Andy recuerda que debes mantenerte en forma si quieres estar listo para tu trabajo como el elegido ¿Recuerdas?"

"Imposible no recordarlo, si fue apenas ayer que confirmamos que lo era"

"Y al tener semejante responsabilidad debes estar preparado, imagínate que un tipo malo fuera huyendo y tú no pudieras atraparlo porque te falta condición"

"Oh eso no sucederá, yo corro muy rápido, de no ser porque me golpeé la cabeza hubiera escapado del señor Paulsen el otro día y...es decir...soy veloz y... cielos, creo que no debí haber traído eso al tema"

"En parte es por eso que tomé la decisión de que hagamos ejercicio, eso distraerá tu mentecilla para que no andes por ahí de vago espiando jovencitas, además de que el ejercicio oxigenará tu cerebro para que te concentres y no saques malas calificaciones"

"Pero estoy de vacaciones"

"Lo sé y así harás algo de provecho"

"Oh vamos mamá"

"Basta de alegar, te espero en el gimnasio en 20 minutos ¿Oíste?" Dijo la reina saliendo de la habitación.

"Rayos" Se quejó Andy cruzando los brazos y refunfuñando.

A pesar de las protestas del niño, momentos después todos caminaban por los pasillos del castillo usando ropa cómoda y holgada.

"¿Donde haremos ejercicio?" Preguntó Helena corriendo al lado de su hermano.

"En el gimnasio" Respondió el chico.

"¿Gimnasio? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó la niña.

"Es un salón con aparatos y pesas para hacer ejercicio"

"¿Tienen uno aquí?"

"Sip, mamá y yo lo mandamos construir después de que vimos algunos durante nuestros viajes a otros reinos, se están haciendo muy populares en todo el mundo"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, aquí es"

"Wow ¿Por qué no habíamos venido antes?"

"Porque estuvimos ocupados con otras cosas y hacer ejercicio no es algo que me agrade demasiado"

"Yo nunca he hecho tampoco, pero creo que me va a gustar" dice Helena

"En realidad es una buena idea, nada como ponerse en forma en familia" Dijo Hans.

"Claro que lo es, ahora todos pónganse en acción" Agrega la reina

"Mira Susy lo fuerte que soy" le dice Olaf a su novia tratando de levantar unas pesas, pero los brazos se le zafan del resto del cuerpo y él sale volando

"¿Olafsín estás bien?" le pregunta la muñequita preocupada

"Creo, pero, ay, me duelen mis bracitos"

"De hecho ahorita no los tienes puestos" le responde Susy señalando que se quedaron con las pesas

"Olaf, mejor empieza por algo más ligero" le dice la reina entregándole una pesa que en cada extremo tiene un muñeco de peluche

"Ahora si, mira lo fuerte que soy" y diciendo esto levanta la ligerísima pesa con algo de trabajos

"Pero que músculos los tuyos Olaf" le dice su novia para hacerlo sentir bien

"Levantar muñecos de peluche es patético" dice el capitán desesperándose con el pobre Olaf

"¿A quién llamas patético, eh, gorilón?" le dice furiosa la muñequita

"Está bien, no dije nada, tampoco es para que me veas con esos ojos" dice el capitán alejándose de con la dupla de nieve y quedando ahora con los niños "Si quieren ver a un verdadero campeón de pesas en acción, mírenme a mí" dice tomando las pesas más pesadas

"Eso es mucho peso" dice Elli sorprendida

"Para mí no" dice el capitán mientras se prepara para levantarla

"En realidad primero haremos calentamientos capitán" le dice la reina quitándole la inspiración "No queremos que nadie salga herido"

"Si me permites Elsa, yo puedo encargarme de eso, aun recuerdo las clases de gimnasia con mi tutora"

"Excelente Liv será la instructora, todos acomódense"

Todos se colocaron en filas y se prepararon para comenzar.

"Primero muevan la cabeza como si dijeran que no, de tal forma que su barbilla pueda llegar casi hasta sus hombros" Dijo Liv.

"Je je" ríe Olaf divertido "Pero cuánta negación"

" Ahora muevan la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, como si dijeran que sí"

"Y ahora todos muy positivos" volvió a bromear el muñeco

"Excelente trabajo. Ahora muevan la cabeza de lado a lado, de modo que su oreja trate de tocar el hombro correspondiente"

"¿Y los que no tenemos orejas?" Preguntó Olaf

"Bueno, este... sólo hagan lo mismo que nosotros"

"Entendido instructora"

"Hagan movimientos de cabeza circulares para la izquierda y después para la derecha. Cierren los ojos mientras hacen estos ejercicios de calentamiento para no marearse"

"Oh si, ya siento como comienzo a hacerme más fuerte" Exclamó Helena.

"Suban y bajen los hombros hasta que estos lleguen a la altura de sus oídos y luego relájenlos"

"¿De nuevo nosotros sólo los seguimos?"

"Si, por favor. Abran sus brazos y dibujen en el aire espirales, girando hacia delante y hacia atrás. Empiecen por el centro y vayan abriendo la circunferencia de los círculos"

"Cielos, creo que en cualquier momento saldré volando" dice el muñeco aleteando

"Ahora, de la misma forma, muevan sus muñecas hacia atrás y hacia delante. Con los brazos en la cintura y la espalda recta, levanten una pierna hacia delante, flexionando la pierna, simulando que su muslo toca su pecho y luego bájenla despacio"

"Nuestras piernas son demasiado cortas" dice Susy mientras intenta seguir el ejercicio y lo único que consigue es desprenderse su pierna de nieve, perder el equilibrio y caer de cara contra el suelo

"¿Estás bien Susy?" Le pregunta Liv preocupada

"Eso creo, pero, oh no ¿Dónde está mi nariz?"

"Se te sumió en la cara, pero yo te ayudo" le dice Anna y empujando la zanahoria la hace que vuelva a quedar en su lugar

"Gracias amiga, cielos, sentí un mareo, pero valió la pena, pues otra vez soy maravillosa"

"De nada"

"Bueno" continua Liv "Los que puedan seguir este ejercicio alternen ambas piernas. Ahora, con las piernas separadas y las manos en la cintura, giren la espalda hacia la derecha y después hacia la izquierda. Es importante que sus piernas no se muevan"

"Con estos ejercicios se me va a hacer cinturita de avispa" dice Susy muy emocionada

"Continuemos, abran nuevamente las piernas a la altura de sus hombros y flexionen las rodillas hasta hacer media sentadilla, es importante que no bajen más"

"Uf, ya comenzó lo difícil" se queja Andy

"¿Sigues con los mismo hijo?" Le pregunta su madre

"No me digas que tú estás gozando de lo lindo"

"No, pero tampoco me porto como una niñita"

"¿Niñita yo? Te demostraré que te equivocas"

"Quiero verlo"

"¿Qué tal van? ¿Todos bien?" Les pregunta la instructora "Giren un pie a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Después hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Repitan el ejercicio con el otro pie"

"¡Ay siento que me caigo!" Dijo Helena perdiendo el equilibrio pero siendo detenida justo a tiempo por su hermano.

"Ahora haremos unos estiramientos, sin doblar las rodillas traten de tocar la punta de sus pies"

Todos repitieron el ejercicio.

"Hey, esto es fácil" Exclamó Olaf tocando sus cortas piernas sin el menor esfuerzo.

"Habla por ti mismo" Se quejó Ellinor.

"Por mi parte estos ejercicios me agradan mucho" Dijo el Capitán.

En ese momento Andy se percató de que el soldado de nieve observaba con mucho interés a la reina, la cual estaba de espaldas hacia él agachándose haciendo el ejercicio.

"Capitán basta" Le dijo Andy en secreto indignado.

"¿Qué sucede soldado Anders? ¿Cómo osa hablarle con ese tono a un oficial superior?"

"Ya me di cuenta de que estás viendo a mi mamá"

"¿Qué yo qué?"

"Vamos no se haga el inocente, y usted me abofeteó cuando me pescaron espiando a las chicas"

"Le aseguro que no tengo idea de lo que habla, el león cree que todos son de su condición"

"Sólo quiero que sepa que no permito que nadie falte al respeto a mi mamá, ni siquiera mis amigos, lo estaré vigilando"

El capitán al verse descubierto decide comportarse y no causar un escándalo, ni mucho menos desatar la ira de la reina.

Momentos después.

"Bien suficiente calentamiento"

"Genial, pasaremos a levantar las pesas"

"De hecho como esta es la primera sesión, dejaremos las pesas para más adelante"

"Pero yo quiero ponerme fuerte, las chicas adoran a un hombre musculoso" le dice Andy

"Pues algo hay de eso, pero en realidad lo que más nos gusta en un hombre es lo que hay en su interior" le responde Liv

"¿A ti por qué te gustó mi papá?"

"Oh, bueno es que él es un hombre muy valiente y generoso, además de todo un caballero"

"¿Y a ti mamá? ¿Por qué te gustó papá?"

"Buen intento Andy, pero necesitarás más que esta conversación para lograr interrumpir los ejercicios, así que continua por favor Liv"

"Pero que aguafiestas eres, era una simple preguntita y ya"

"Si, una preguntita que iba a llevar a otra y a otra hasta que nos tuvieras a todos platicando y tú pudieras descansar mientras"

"Nomás ves _moros con tranchetes_ todo el tiempo, muy bien, continuemos"

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" Pregunta Anna

"Bueno, lo primero será probar la resistencia de cada uno, por lo que saldremos a correr por los jardines durante 8 minutos"

"¿Correr? En eso si les ganaré, nací para ser veloz" dice Andy

"No si yo llego primero"

"Olvídalo sabionda, te vas a tragar mi polvo"

"Serás tú quien se trague el mío"

"Menos charla y más acción"

"Tú lo pediste, en sus marcas, listos, fuera"

Los dos niños salieron corriendo hacia la puerta de salida.

"Vaya, esos dos si que son hiper competitivos" Dijo Hans

"Los hermanos así son" Agregó Liv

"Y será mejor que sigamos su entusiasmo" Dijo Elsa

Momentos después todos corrían por los jardines haciendo ejercicio.

"¿No sienten como quemamos calorías?" Dijo la reina

"En realidad no tía, lo que siento es como un dolor en el estómago" Dijo Kristy.

"Eso es porque corres con la boca abierta"

La niña cerró la boca por completo y continuó corriendo.

"Espérennos, nosotros vamos atrás, uf, pero muy atrás" dice Susy mientras tata de alcanzar a sus amigos sin lograrlo

"Necesitamos un par de piernas más largas" agrega su novio

Un par de vueltas más y todos regresaron al punto de partida respirando agitadamente.

"¿Ahora podemos pasar a las pesas?" Preguntó el capitán "Quiero un verdadero reto"

"Ahora si capitán" Dijo Elsa

"Nosotras levantaremos estas pesas pequeñas" Indicó Liv entregándoles un juego a cada una de las chicas.

"Y yo levantaré esta enorme pesa" Dijo el soldado de nieve.

"Muy bien capitán, si insiste, es decir, es un muñeco de nieve sin nervios que lesionarse" Dijo la reina.

"Prepárense para sorprenderse" Fanfarroneó el capitán levantando con dificultad las pesas y humillando desde su perspectiva a su rival.

"Mira Andy, soy fuerte" Dijo Helena levantando una pequeña pesa con cada mano.

"¿Y yo qué haré?" Preguntó Andy a Liv

"Tú levantarás estas igual que nosotros"

"Pero mi papá y mi tío levantarán unas más pesadas que estas"

"Tu papá y tu tío son adultos, tú eres un niño en crecimiento y podrías lastimarte" Dijo la reina

"Oh vamos, soy un recolector de hielo experto, sé lo que hago"

"No insistas Andy" Dijo Elsa

"Oh, nunca puedo hacer nada" Refunfuñó Andy tomando las pesas pequeñas y haciendo los ejercicios. "Estos ejercicios son para niñas" Pensaba el niño después de un rato de hacer levantamientos "Yo soy tan fuerte como mi tío y mi papá y se los demostraré, no creo que esa pesa de allá esté muy pesada"

Y dejando las pesas pequeñas y se agachó para tomar con ambas manos una de gran tamaño.

"Uf, pues no está tan liviana como parecía, pero no es nada que El Elegido no pueda manejar"

"Andy ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te vas a lastimar"

"Descuida mamá tengo todo bajo control" Respondió Andy levantado las pesas "Uf casi lo logro"

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de tela rompiéndose, pero Andy no le prestó importancia, levantó las pesas y luego las dejó caer al suelo.

"Les dije que rompería record" Dijo Andy vanidosamente.

"Y creo que rompiste también otra cosa, juar juar juar, lindos calzoncillos con estampado de renos" Se carcajeó la sabionda.

En ese momento se percató de que por el esfuerzo a su pantalón se le había hecho un gran agujero dejando expuesta su ropa interior.

"Oh no ¿Por qué estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí?" Exclamó Andy sonrojándose.

Y tapándose con ambas manos mientras se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba las risas de sus amigos.

"Parece que el universo conspira para humillarme" Se quejó mientras corría hacia su habitación.

"Bien, me parece que es suficiente ejercicio por hoy, todos tomemos un merecido descanso" Dijo Liv.

Después del estimulante ejercicio y ponerse unos pantalones nuevos, Andy salió a buscar a tomar un respiro y al salir se encontró con su nuevo amigo, aquel que los metió en el lío de la cacería de ropa interior, el chico estaba sentado sobre una barda tomando una bebida refrescante.

"¿Qué tienes viejo? ¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Ostein invitándolo a sentarse a su lado

"Estoy adolorido"

"Pues ¿Que te pasó?"

"Es que mamá trae la loca idea de que debemos ponernos en forma y hacer ejercicio"

"¿Ejercicio?"

"Exacto ¿Y tú que haces?"

"Mi tío me envió a recoger un cargamento de paja para sus establos al muelle"

"¿Y ya lo hiciste?"

"Claro que sí" Dijo el joven señalando la carreta estacionada a pocos metros.

"¿Y por qué no se lo llevas a tu tío?"

"Porque ese viaje me dio sed, así que me compré esta bebida deliciosa y esta barda en la sombra se veía tan cómoda y pensé ¿No es una lástima que esa sombrita con este día precioso y soleado se esté desperdiciando? Así que decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso, o más bien un gran descanso, pues llevo más de una hora aquí y explicaré la tardanza a mi tío diciéndole que el cargamento tardó en llegar por mal tiempo"

"¿Y si tu tío te descubre?"

"Bah, ese es el objetivo de mentir, evitar que te descubran"

"Suena arriesgado"

"Pero yo no me preocupo, mi tío me tiene en muy alta estima, nunca dudaría de mi palabra, para él soy un santo, un modelo a seguir para mis compañeros en la escuela"

"¿Y lo eres?"

"Soy un ejemplo a seguir, pero no en la forma que él cree, él cree que soy un estudiante modelo"

"¿Entonces si estudias?"

"Sí, soy un bachiller y ¿Sabes cuales son las ventajas de serlo?"

"¿Cuáles?"

"Que todos te respetan y te admiran, y no puedes hacer trabajos pesados porque eso sería rebajarte, un bachiller obtiene trabajos fáciles y bien pagados en los que puede poner a otros a que hagan el trabajo por él y llevarse toda la ganancia"

"Eso no me parece correcto"

"Eso es porque te la vives encerrado en el castillo y no sabes como funciona el mundo real, yo sí, yo sí, el mundo es cruel, el mundo es malo y nadie en él sinceridad ha de ofrecerte"

"No creas que soy un niño rico y mimado que no sabe del mundo exterior, recuerda que hui a Londres y tuve que trabajar duro para mantenerme, además acompaño a mi tío a la recolección de hielo desde que tengo seis años, he convivido con la gente de Arendelle, sé lo duro que es llevar el pan a la mesa"

"Siento cierta hostilidad aquí viejo, relájate, no quise ofenderte, entonces al ser un hombre de mundo me darás la razón"

"Pues en cierto modo aunque..."

"Genial, yo sabía que tenía ante mí a un tipo listo, y no refinado e ingenuo como muchos miembros de la realeza"

"Supongo, pero ¿Y tus padres que dicen de todo esto?"

"Yo soy huérfano, vivo con mis tíos, ellos me han criado como un hijo, pero no creas que todo ha sido miel sobre hojuelas"

"¿Ah no?"

"No, figúrate que no faltó algún pariente que quería meterme a oficio ¿Crees que puedas darme un poco de hielo para mi bebida?"

"Oh claro" dijo Andy apareciendo un par de cubos de hielo en el vaso.

"Gracias colega" dijo el joven dándole un trago y ofreciéndole el vaso a Andy

Quien a pesar de no considerar muy higiénica la idea de beber del mismo vaso que alguien a quien apenas conocía, aceptó por no ser descortés dando un gran sorbo.

"En fin, te decía" Continuó Ostein "¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Yo a oficio? ¿Yo que por mis venas corre sangre de las más ilustres familias europeas a oficio? Ni lo permita Dios"

"¿Te refieres a qué te querían meter de aprendiz?"

"Exacto"

"No le veo lo malo por ningún lado, Ed y Ken lo hacen"

"Ed y Ken son unos tipos geniales, y me encanta estar con ellos y te consta pero aceptémoslo, no tienen la alcurnia que tenemos nosotros"

"En realidad nunca he sido vanidoso, nunca me he creído superior a los demás sólo por ser rico o tener un título"

"No me malentiendas, yo tampoco, pero sólo creo que tú y yo nos entendemos mejor, nosotros hemos tenido clases con buenos maestros, hemos tenido clases de etiqueta, de arte, ciencias sociales, latín, música, teología mientras que ellos sólo aprenderán lo básico"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Claro que la tengo, ahora vez por qué yo no podía meterme a oficio, imagínate lo que dirían mis demás parientes si me vieran de aprendiz lavando pisos, no señor, yo no, yo debo mantener en alto el nombre de mi familia"

"Lo entiendo"

"Claro que entiendes, yo sé que eres un chico listo"

"Tú también, cielos, este truco de la espera para holgazanear me parece genial"

"Es que lo es, y si eres listo tú harías lo mismo"

"Eso quisiera, por ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero pronto entraré a la secundaria y temo que será muy difícil"

"La escuela no está tan difícil, tal salí yo, y no podía salir mejor. Conozco todas las reglas, adivinanzas, frases y equivoquillos latinos; Traducía no muy mal y con alguna facilidad las homilías del Breviario, y los párrafos del Catecismo de los curas; También supe medir mis versos, lo que era hexámetro, pentámetro, etc"

"Todo eso suena muy aburrido"

"Y lo es en cierto modo, pero tiene sus recompensas, después de estudiar gramática entré a estudiar filosofía y me volví bachiller, ahora tengo tiempo libre, admiración, privilegios, y no olvidemos mis versos, con los que he deslumbrado a más de alguna chica, escucha esto _Caracoles comes_; _pastorcito come adoves_; _non est pecatum mortale occidere patrem sum"_

"No entendí lo que dijiste"

"Eso es porque hablé en latín"

"¿Esos versos de veras atraen a las chicas?"

"Pero claro que sí"

"Genial, no puedo esperar a aprenderlos en secundaria"

"Y lo harás, imagínate si yo que sólo soy un bachiller sobrino de un rico hacendado, soy tan bien mirado por la demás gente y me salgo con la mía, ahora tú que eres un príncipe piensa en todo lo que podrás obtener"

"Es cierto"

"Como cuando te escapaste del castigo en casa de los Paulsen"

"Je je je fue genial"

"Realmente te envidio"

"Y yo a ti, haces lo que quieres cuando quieres como quieres sin rejas ni reglas, en cambio yo no tengo ni un respiro. Dichoso tú que puedes, yo también quisiera, pero como futuro rey no puedo tener una vida de holgazanería"

"Ser rey suena muy aburrido"

"En ocasiones, pero tiene sus ventajas, un rey puede hacer casi lo que quiere"

"Pero ¿De qué sirve si no puede ir a donde quiere ni divertirse a la hora que quiere?"

"Lo sé, créeme que he tratado de rehuirle pero no puedo evitarlo, mamá no vivirá para siempre y yo debo ser rey aunque la idea no me guste"

"Ya verás que con mis consejos tendrás tiempo libre de sobra, una vida llena de holgazanería y diversión"

"No lo creo, ya lo intenté muchas veces, la vida _Hakuna Matata_ no es para mí"

"¿La purga te mata?"

"No, hakuna matata, significa no te angusties"

"Que palabra más extraña, nunca la había oído ¿Cómo era, la prima quedada?"

"Hakuna matata"

"La duna la dada"

"No, ha-ku-na ma-ta-ta, es un dialecto africano"

"Como sea, pero creo que le queda perfecto, y tiene buen ritmo, hasta se me ocurre una canción con esas dos palabras:

_Hakuna matata, una forma de ser_

_Hakuna matata, nada que temer _

_Sin preocuparse es como hay q vivir _

_A vivir así, yo aquí aprendí _

_Hakuna matata _

_Hakuna matata, una forma de ser _

_Hakuna matata, nada q temer _

Canta amigo" Dijo el joven

_"Sin preocuparse es como hay q vivir" Cantó Andy uniéndose a su amigo_

"Así se habla" Dijo Ostein

_"A vivir así, yo aquí aprendí" Cantaron ambos _

_"Hakuna matata _

_Hakuna matata(x3) _

_Hakuna _

_Sin preocuparse es como hay q vivir _

_A vivir así, yo aquí aprendí _

_"Hakuna matata _

_Hakuna matata _

_Hakuna matata _

_Hakuuuuuuuuuna matata _

_Hakuna matata _

_Hakuna matata..._

Terminaron de cantar y continuaron charlando.

"Te lo digo hermano, esta vida fácil es para todos, incluso puede ser para un rey" Aseguró Ostein.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Oh estoy seguro, por ahora debemos aprovechar tus vacaciones, más tarde les enseñaré a jugar béisbol"

"¿Béisbol?"

"Sí, es un juego que se está volviendo muy popular en América"

"¿Has estado en América?"

"He estado en muchas partes, mi tío viaja constantemente y me lleva con él"

"Oh debe ser genial"

"Lo es, en serio que si, tiene toda clase de cosas nuevas y lugares increíbles"

"Mis primas y mis tíos fueron a América cuando me estaban buscando, pero yo nunca he ido al nuevo continente"

"Ya irás, te lo aseguro"

En eso, el príncipes escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

"¡Andy!"

"Me llama mi mamá"

"¿Ella es tu mamá?"

"Si, es ella"

"Tu mamá es sexy"

"Si, eso creo...¿Qué qué?"

"¿Cuánto mide?"

"¿Quién?"

"Tu mamá"

"No lo sé, pero ya me estás asustando, la mido y te digo en otra ocasión ¿Va?'"

"Ok"

"Por ahora tengo que irme, me espera mucho trabajo por hacer"

"Todo es cuestión de maña y saber aprovechar las oportunidades, por ejemplo utiliza esta excusa del ejercicio para decir que estás adolorido y necesitas estar en reposo"

"Oye esa es una gran idea"

"Lo sé soy un genio tú júntate conmigo y yo les enseñaré lo que es la buena vida, si creíste que los daguerrotipos o la cacería de ropa interior fue divertida, aún no has visto nada"

"Shhh, silencio que aquí viene" Dijo Andy callando a su amigo antes de que su madre oyera sus planes. "Hola mamá"

"Hola hijo ¿Qué andas haciendo?"

"Nada mamá, sólo charlaba con mi nuevo amigo, creo que no los he presentado, mamá él es mi amigo Ostein, Ostein ella es mi mamá"

"Es un placer conocerla"

"Igualmente, Andy cielo, debes volver adentro, recuerda que casi es hora de comer"

"Oh en un ratito voy mamá, estaba platicando con mi amigo"

"Ok, pero no tardes"

"No lo haré"

La reina se alejó y los chicos reanudaron su charla.

"No le preguntaste cuanto medía"

"¿Estás loco? No vas a salir con mi mamá"

"Bueno, eso depende de ella ¿No?"

"Deja de decir tonterías"

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero en serio, tu mamá es muy sexy"

"¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?"

"¿A ti no te parece que lo es?"

"Claro que no ¿Qué crees que tengo complejo de Edipo?"

"No desde luego que no, je je je, pero debes reconocer que no es nada fea"

"Por supuesto que no lo es"

"De lo que se pierde tu papá"

"Hey, una cosa es que somos amigos y todo eso, pero no te permito que hables de temas que no son de tu incumbencia"

"Ya, no te esponjes viejo, además se me figura que tu mamá no sabe divertirse"

"Sí, yo también creo lo mismo, sólo se la pasa en su oficina haciendo sus cosas de reina"

"¿Se pasa en su oficina todo el día?"

"Pues sí ¿Crees que este reino se dirige solo?"

"Obvio no, pero cielos ¿Todo el día? Eso es mucho trabajo, sólo pensarlo hace que sienta nauseas, aunque me imagino que entonces no te vigila mucho que digamos"

"Pues no mucho"

"Genial, eso nos da oportunidades de divertirnos mucho y vivir aventuras geniales ¿Te gustan las bromas?"

"Claro que me encantan, hago todo tipo de bromas"

"Estupendo ¿Le has hecho una broma a tu mamá?

"Desde luego que no, no quisiera recoger mis dientes del piso"

"¿Tanto miedo le tienes? ¿Te pega?"

"Antes cuando estaba chiquito si lo hacía, y no mucho, por lo regular suele ser muy paciente, y vaya que he hecho cada diablura"

"Excelente, entonces le jugaremos una inocente e inofensiva broma"

"No lo sé, podría meterme en problemas"

"Y yo contigo, ya verás que todo estará bajo control"

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Bien, según sé, ella nunca se casó con nadie ¿Verdad?"

"Cierto, pero realmente no me gusta hablar de eso"

"Wow, si que eres temperamental, yo sólo estaba haciendo un comentario, aunque no creo que se sienta sola ni nada por el estilo, es decir, estando tu papá tan cerca de ella"

"Mamá dice que sólo son amigos, pero yo sé que hay algo más entre ellos"

"Yo pienso igual, no te extrañe que luego te consigan un hermanito"

"De veras crees que ellos hagan esa clase de actividades?"

"Te lo aseguro, quizás por eso pasa tanto tiempo en su oficina, apuesto a que es parte de sus actividades como reina"

"Puaj, preferiría no pensar en eso ¿Podrías ir directo al punto?"

"El punto es que se me ocurrió una idea para una broma genial"

"¿Y esa sería?"

"Tú le vas a proponer matrimonio"

"¿Qué yo qué?"

"Qué tú irás y le propondrás matrimonio"

"Pero ya te dije que no tengo complejo de Edipo"

"Lo sé hombre, no será en serio, esa es la broma, lo divertido será ver su cara, je je je"

"Creo que estás completamente loco"

"Eso es totalmente posible, pero será divertido"

"No lo sé, mamá no es la persona con el mejor sentido del humor, podría molestarse"

"Ya se le pasará, a todas las mamás se les pasa, mientras tengan hijos tienen que aguantarlos"

"No estoy muy seguro de esta broma"

"Vamos amigo ¿O acaso quieres volverte como esos estirados y aburridos miembros de otras cortes?"

"Desde luego que no"

"Entonces hazlo"

"Pero..."

"¿O acaso eres cobarde?"

"Desde luego que no, yo puedo lidiar con lo que sea"

"Demuéstralo"

"Bien lo haré, sólo déjame encontrar el momento oportuno"

"Claro, y consígueme el mejor asiento para disfrutar del show"

"Si insistes"

"Bien, está decidido, ahora debo ir con mi tío a entregar este cargamento o el viejo podría ponerse gruñón"

"Todos los adultos lo son"

"Y que lo digas, y no lo olvides, los veré más tarde para enseñarles a jugar béisbol"

"Cierto"

"Le avisaré a los demás y te espero a las cinco en el valle junto a la colina"

"Aní estaré"

El joven subió a la carreta y Andy regresó al palacio.

"Cielos, ese chico está loco, pero es genial, ojalá yo fuera como él"

El chico caminó por los pasillos hacia el comedor donde se reunió con su familia.

"Pst, Andy" Dijo Helena.

"¿Qué sucede sabionda?"

"Mira esto" Dijo la niña sacando la lengua con comida mascada.

"Ah, así que quieres jugar a ver comida ¿Eh? Así es como debe verse una mascada" Dijo Andy retacándose la boca de comida y sacando la lengua.

"Eso es asqueroso" Se quejó Ellinor

"¿De qué hablas? Es genial, mira esto Elli" Dijo su hermana sacando también la lengua.

"Oh Kristy ¿tú también?" Se quejó la niña rubia.

"Es muy divertido, je je je"

"¿Sabes? A veces no sé como tú y yo podemos ser hermanas"

"Lo que yo no puedo creer es que Andy y Helena sean hermanos ¿La tía Elsa fue novia de Hans o algo así?"

"Algo así"

"¿Entonces Helena es nuestra prima también?"

"Pues no exactamente, porque ni Liv ni Hans son parientes nuestros, pero como si lo fuera"

"Vaya, esto de los parentescos cruzados es algo complicado"

"Ya lo entenderás algún día"

"¿Acaso tú lo entiendes?"

"Sipi"

"No te creo, sólo lo dices para dártelas de muy lista"

"No me creas si no quieres"

"Además si lo entiendes ¿Por qué no me explicas a mí?"

"Porque estás muy chica"

"Sólo soy tres años menor que tú"

"Tres años hacen una gran diferencia"

"Si como no, además secretos entre familia es de muy mala educación"

"Pero a veces son necesarios"

"¿Como con mi tía y mi mamá que durante muchos años mamá no supo que la tía Elsa tenía poderes ni por qué estaba encerrada todo el tiempo?"

"Exacto"

"Tú no me ocultas nada ¿Verdad? Es decir, no tienes poderes mágicos ni me congelaste el cerebro y luego borraron mi memoria para que lo olvidara ¿O sí?"

"Desde luego que no, parece que no me conocieras, hemos estado juntas toda la vida"

"Cierto"

"Tú tampoco me ocultas nada a mí ¿Verdad?"

"Nopi"

"Que bien porque debe ser terrible que un hermano le mienta al otro y le oculte cosas ¿Verdad?" Dijo Kristy haciendo sentir mal a Andy con su comentario sin saberlo

"Esperen creo que ya me perdí ¿Quién le congeló el cerebro a quién?" Intervino Helena

"Mi tía a mi mamá cuando eran niñas" Dijo Kristy

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Helena

"Pero fue un accidente" Se apresuró a decir Andy

"Entonces por eso su mamá es medio atarantada?" Preguntó Helena

"¿De qué hablas? Nuestra mamá es muy inteligente" Aseguró Kristy

"Debo comer más chocolate" Dijo Anna en una discusión consigo misma ajena a la conversación de los niños "No, no debo comer más, debo comer chocolate, no puedo resistirme" Concluyó engullendo un puñado de chocolates.

"En ocasiones sueles ser inteligente" Dijo Elli mientras todos observaban a Anna.

"Entonces ¿Ustedes pueden congelarle el cerebro a alguien?"

"En realidad sí"

"¡Súper! ¿Y eso duele?"

"No lo sé, nunca me han congelado el cerebro"

"Cierto ¿Cómo van a congelarte algo que no tienes?"

"Ja já, que graciosa eres hermanita"

"¿tú le has congelado el cerebro a alguien alguna vez?"

"No, y no lo planeo"

"¿Ni siquiera a un tipo malo como Aksel?"

Al oír mencionar ese nombre Andy recordó lo sucedido en la montaña del norte y decidió que debía contarle a su madre sus temores, justo entonces una inoportuna vocecita interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Oye Anna ¿Te dolió cuando Elsa te congeló el cerebro?" Preguntó Helena parada justo a un lado de Anna.

Todos los presentes casi se ahogaban con sus bebidas y alimentos.

"Helena ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Dijo Liv avergonzada

"Además ¿Quién te dijo eso?" Dijo Hans molesto

"Ellas" Dijo Helena refiriéndose a las otras dos niñas

Entonces Kristy señaló a su hermana echándole la culpa.

"Pero ¿Te dolió o no?" Insistió la niña

"Pues yo... la verdad es que fue hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo" Respondió Anna.

"Cierto, si fue cuando eran niñas debió ser hace muuuuucho" Dijo Helena

"Helena ¿Qué modales son esos?" La regañó su madre

"Tal vez porque te congeló el cerebro por eso no lo recuerdas" Agregó la niña

"Podría ser" Dijo Anna tímidamente

"Entonces ¿Andy se congela el cerebro a sí mismo durante sus clases de matemáticas y por eso no recuerda nada?" Preguntó Helena

"Hey" Protestó Andy

"Bien Helena creo que es hora de tu siesta vespertina diaria" Dijo Liv llevándosela de la mano

"Pero nunca tomo siesta"

"Obedece"

Y llevándose a su hija del brazo, la princesa salió del lugar.

"Yo también ya debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer" Dijo la reina ansiosa por volver a la oficina luego del incómodo momento.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Anna

"Sí, estoy bien, ahora si me disculpan" Respondió saliendo a toda prisa visiblemente afectada por los comentarios de Helena seguida de Hans.

Anna miró a sus hijas.

"Yo tengo tarea por hacer" Dijo Elli nerviosa levantándose de la mesa.

"Y también tienes que hacer la mía, es decir yo debo hacer la mía, espérame hermanita" Dijo Kristy corriendo tras ella.

"Quizás este no sea el mejor momento para ir con malas noticias" Pensó Andy desistiendo de sus planes de contarle a su madre sobre sus temores acerca de Aksel "¿Debería ir con mamá a consolarla? Creo que papá se encargará de eso, sólo espero que no la consuela de la forma en que dice Ostein y no me consigan un hermanito. Mejor iré a descansar un poco antes de verme con los chicos"

Mientras en la oficina de la reina.

"Elsa espera" Dijo Hans entrando y hallando a la reina distrayéndose con su trabajo, firmando y sellando documentos "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien"

"No, no lo estás, este lugar se está llenando de escarcha"

"Entonces quizás debas salir de aquí Hans, no quiero lastimarte"

"No lo harás, escucha, Helena no lo dijo con mala intención, sólo tiene siete años"

"No es lo que dijo Helena, es sólo que por mucho que diga que todo es cosa del pasado, eso realmente ocurrió, cuando yo era niña estuve a punto de matar a mi hermana"

"Fue un accidente"

"Que nunca debió haber ocurrido ¿No lo entiendes? Yo debí haber sido más cuidadosa"

"Eras sólo una niña"

"Una niña muy peligrosa"

"Una niña diferente, pero a pesar de todo, humana y no olvides que todos los humanos cometemos errores y en especial cuando sólo somos niños inocentes"

"Supongo que tienes razón, es sólo que todavía me molesta hablar de estas cosas"

"Te entiendo, también hay cosas que yo simplemente quisiera olvidar, pero por mucho que duela, pasaron y sentirnos mal ahora por algo que ya se quedó en el pasado no nos hará bien, sino todo lo contrario"

"Gracias por tus palabras, ahora me siento mejor"

"Para eso están los amigos"

"Si, los buenos amigos" le dice la reina sonrojándose

"Ya no te culpes por es, fue un accidente y sucedió hace muchísimos... es decir, no muchos, no quise decir que estuvieras vieja, de hecho creo que te ves mucho muy bien... es decir, ya me hice bolas, debes pensar que soy un tonto"

"Je je, en realidad pienso que eres tierno"

"¿De veras lo crees?"

"Pues sí, eres tierno, y me haces sentir bien cuando más lo necesito"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien como tú, que no sólo es una buena amiga, sino también una excelente reina"

"Oh, sólo hago mi trabajo ¿Sabes? No es gran cosa"

"Es gran cosa para todos en Arendelle, tener una reina tan sabia, justa y hermosa"

"¿Hermosa?"

"Cielos, eso fue inapropiado de mi parte, discúlpame"

"Está bien, pero ¿En serio te parece que lo soy?"

"Claro, sólo alguien ciego podría no notarlo"

"Pues gracias" Respondió la reina sonrojándose aun más

"Por nada, hace calor aquí ¿O es sólo mi imaginación?"

"Creo que sí ¿verdad?"

"Escucha, lo del accidente fue de esas cosas que pasan y no debes vivir con la culpa por algo que pasó hace tanto... pero no demasiado"

"Tienes razón"

"Además por lo que me has contado tú sólo estabas tratando de salvarla"

"Pues si, ella iba a matarse por caer de una gran altura y yo no podía permitirlo, quise hacer algo al respecto, pero las cosas me salieron mal"

"Bueno, al final todo resultó muy bien y ya no has vuelto a lastimar a nadie con tu magia, ni una sola vez"

"Cierto"

"¿Sabes que te ayudaría a que mejoraras ese ánimo aun más?

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Unas bien merecidas vacaciones ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de excursión a algún sitio bonito e interesante?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea, hace tan poco que volvimos de nuestra excursión para buscar a Andy"

"Pero eso no fue paseo, fue más bien preocupación y pena, ninguno alcanzó a disfrutar del viaje, ni de las bellezas naturales"

"Es que no puedo dejar Arendelle tan seguido, vayan ustedes"

"Pero si eres tú la que más necesita un descanso"

"Así estoy bien, sólo necesito un té y estaré muy bien"

"Al menos podrías tomarte unos días en la villa, estoy seguro de que el campo te sentará muy bien"

"Bueno, lo pensaré"

"Hazlo, ahora te dejo para que puedas trabajar" Dijo Hans abriendo la puerta para salir

Y al hacerlo, el Capitán, quien estaba recargado en la puerta escuchando su conversación, cayó al suelo al perder su punto de apoyo.

"¡Capitán! ¿Qué significa esto?"

"Oh, creo que había perdido mi bigote, aquí está, listo como nuevo"

"¿Estaba oyendo nuestra plática?"

"Desde luego que no, esos sería totalmente inapropiado, aunque puedo garantizarle que no confío en las intenciones de este tipo, no les haría falta un chaperón"

"Sólo váyase de aquí y no haga esas insinuaciones, más tarde tendré una charla con usted sobre respeto de la privacidad"

"Como diga reina de mis sueños" dice el soldado retirándose

"Creo que está bien loco ese muñeco de nieve, mira que se le ocurre cada cosa sobre nosotros" le dice el pelirrojo

"Lo sé, está obsesionado con eso y no hay quién le haga entender que sólo somos amigos"

"Bueno, ahora si ya me voy"

"Nos vemos"

El sureño salió de la oficina y en su camino se encontró a Anna.

"Hans ¿Cómo está mi hermana?"

"Pues estaba algo tensa y angustiada, pero ya la calmé"

"Oh, muchas gracias, no sabes el favor que nos has hecho"

"Por nada, era lo mínimo que debía hacer luego de que mi hija fuera la causante de todo"

"Los niños así son"

"Si, así son"

"Hablaré con Elsa al respecto, espero que entre los dos logremos calmarla por completo"

"Si, ve, es lo mejor que puedes hacer"

"De nuevo gracias y nos vemos al rato"

Momentos después la pelirroja entraba a la oficina de su hermana.

"Elsa, quería hablar contigo"

"¿Sobre lo de hace rato?"

"Si, vi como te angustiaste y..."

"Descuida, ya no lo estoy, hablé con Hans y me ayudó muchísimo"

"Me alegra oírlo, creo que ustedes dos se llevan mucho muy bien"

"De maravilla"

"¿Qué?"

"Digo, si, es que nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos"

"Bien por ustedes, entonces ¿no estás ni un poquitín frustrada o entristecida?"

"Por extraño que suene, no, Hans me quitó toda la preocupación"

"Me alegra oírlo, pero debo recordarte que todo quedó en el pasado, el accidente fue sólo eso, un accidente, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada"

"Gracias Anna, ya me siento mucho mejor"

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Helena.

"Entra, vamos, mira que hacernos pasar semejante papelón"

"Pero si yo no hice nada"

"¿Te parece poco andar de indiscreta y entrometerte en la privacidad de los demás?"

"Ay, pero si yo no me metí con nadie, no está vez"

"Me refiero a la forma en que le preguntaste a Anna asuntos de su mera incumbencia"

"¿Estás enojada porque le pregunté de su cerebro congelado?"

"Si, fuiste muy grosera, esa no es forma de preguntar las cosas"

"Pero mami, yo sólo tenia curiosidad"

"La curiosidad mató al gato, recuerda. No debes andar entrometiéndote en cosas que no te importan"

"Pero si me importa, yo no sabía que podían hacer algo como eso"

"Aun así, debiste preguntarnos primero a tu papá o a mí, no ir con ellas a preguntarles ¿No ves que recordar eso las hace ponerse tristes?"

"Lo siento mami, yo no quería que se pusieran tristes"

"Sé que no era tu intención, pero debes tener cuidado la próxima vez"

"Así lo haré, pero ahora que ya no están ellas ni Andy ¿Puedes contarme que pasó?"

"Pues verás, Anna y Elsa eran unas niñas pequeñas, más o menos como tú, una noche Anna convenció a Elsa de levantarse de sus camas e ir a jugar al salón de baile con la nieve que Elsa podía crear"

"¿Así como hacemos Andy y yo?"

"Exacto, pasaron mucho rato jugando y divirtiéndose, pero hubo un momento en que durante uno de sus juegos, Anna comenzó a saltar sobre unas columnas de nieve que iba creando su hermana, cada vez saltaba más alto y a Elsa le costaba más trabajo crear una nueva columna para que Anna aterrizara, la pequeña Elsa trató de advertirle que no saltara tan alto, pero Anna no la escuchó y siguió haciéndolo, Elsa resbaló en su propio hielo y al voltear vio a su hermanita saltar de una gran altura sin nada que amortiguara su caída, por lo que intentó crear otra columna de nieve, pero por error, su rayo congelante terminó golpeando a su hermana en la cabeza"

"¿Y luego que pasó?"

"Anna se recuperó pero olvidó el accidente y el hecho de que Elsa tenía poderes, sus padres creyeron que era lo mejor y a partir de ese día, las hermanitas fueron separadas, Elsa no salía de su habitación ni jugaba ni platicaba con Anna, sólo pasaba el tiempo escondida de los demás, nadie a parte de sus padres sabían de sus poderes, ambas dejaron de ser las mejores amigas y así pasaron muchos años"

"Eso es muy triste, pero fue un accidente ¿Por qué sus papás eran tan malos que no entendían eso?"

"No es que fueran malos, ellos las querían mucho a las dos, y creyeron que sólo así las protegerían"

"Pero fue una pésima idea"

"Nosotros no somos nadie para juzgarlos"

"Es que pienso que ellas debían sentirse muy tristes"

"Sí, mucho"

"Ustedes nunca vayan a separarme de Andy ¿Lo prometen?"

"Descuida, ahora las cosas son muy diferentes"

"¿Andy podría congelar mi cerebro?"

"Andy es un buen chico y te quiere muchísimo, él jamás te lastimaría a propósito, pero ya ves que los accidentes pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento"

"No te preocupes mami, seremos muy cuidadosos"

Más tarde, Andy se reunía con sus amigos en el sitio señalado.

"Me alegra que hubo tan buena respuesta" Dijo Ostein al ver el gran número de jóvenes discípulos que habían acudido a aprender el juego.

"Anda, ya enséñanos a jugar béisbol como hacen en América" Dijo Ed

"Tranquilos, vengan, les enseñaré las reglas básicas El béisbol es un juego entre dos equipos con nueve jugadores cada uno. El objetivo de cada equipo es ganar anotando más carreras que su oponente. El ganador del juego será aquel equipo que haya anotado, de acuerdo con estas reglas, el mayor número de carreras a la terminación de un juego reglamentario.

Los jugadores del equipo local ocuparán sus posiciones defensivas, el primer bateador del equipo visitador ocupará su posición en el cajón del bateador, el árbitro ordenará "Play" y el juego comenzará" Explicó Ostein mientras dibujaba un campo de béisbol en la tierra del piso.

"Cuando la bola es puesta en juego al comienzo de, o durante un juego, todos los fildeadores excepto el receptor estarán en territorio fair.

El receptor se colocará directamente detrás del plato. Él puede abandonar su posición en cualquier momento para recibir un lanzamiento o realizar una jugada, excepto que cuando el bateador está recibiendo una base por bolas intencional, el receptor debe pararse con ambos pies dentro de las líneas del cajón del receptor hasta que la bola abandone la mano del lanzador" Explicaba Ostein mientras dibujaba líneas con las jugadas.

"Creo que es parecido al Cricket"

"En cierto modo es parecido, podría decirse que el béisbol es el nieto del cricket. Una carrera será anotada cada vez que un corredor avance legalmente y toque primera, segunda, tercera home, antes de que tres hombres sean puestos out para finalizar la entrada.

EXCEPCIÓN: Una carrera no es anotada si el corredor avanza al home durante una jugada en la cual el tercer out es realizado sobre el bateador-corredor antes de que toque la primera base; (obre cualquier corredor que haya sido out forzado sobre un corredor precedente que sea declarado out por causa de haber dejado de tocar una de las bases.

Cuando la carrera del triunfo sea anotada en la segunda mitad de la última de un juego reglamentario, o en la última mitad de una entrada extra, como resultado de una base por bolas, golpeado el bateador por el lanzamiento o cualquier otra jugada con las bases llenas que obligue al corredor de tercera a avanzar, el árbitro no declarará el juego terminado hasta que el corredor que está obligado a avanzar desde tercera haya tocado el home y el bateador-corredor haya tocado la primera base"

"Cielos, creo que estas reglas son un poco enredosas" Dijo Ed rascándose la cabeza tratando de entender.

"Supongo que será más fácil explicarles con la práctica, este es el bate de béisbol, este es el guante del catcher"

"¡De lujo!"

"Vamos a practicar, todos acomódense en hilera y les arrojaré la pelota y la batean"

Los chicos hicieron lo que les había indicado.

"Ahí va, Ed" Dijo Ostein arrojándole una bola lenta.

El chico levantó el bate y le tiró un golpe sin éxito.

"No, no, trata de atinarle, la arrojaré de nuevo"

Nuevamente arrojó la bola y el chico de nuevo movió el bate, pero éste se soltó de sus manos y cayó al piso.

"Creo que tengo las manos sudadas" Se justificó Ed "Esto ayudará" Dijo agachándose y llenando sus manos con un poco de tierra "Esto funcionará, ya verán que la próxima le pegaré muy fuerte"

"Quiero verlo" Dijo el vago

"Vamos Ed tú puedes" Dijo Andy dándole ánimos a su amigo.

"Por tercera ocasión Ostein arrojó la bola y esta vez Ed si la golpeó.

"Eso estuvo magnifico Ed"

"Gracias"

"El siguiente"

Uno a uno los chicos fueron intentándolo hasta que lograron batear decentemente.

"Ahora probemos lanzamientos, uno a uno me irán arrojando la pelota y yo la atraparé con mi guante"

Ken arrojó la pelota, pero ésta cayó al suelo a unos pasos de él.

"Tienes que arrojarla con más fuerza"

"Creo que tengo mal brazo viejo"

"Inténtalo de nuevo"

El chico hizo lo que su amigo le indicaba, pero con el mismo resultado.

"Tienes que darle efecto, mira, hazlo así, te pones de lado, doblas la rodilla y la subes a la altura del pecho, giras la muñeca y lanzas ¿Te fijaste cómo?"

"Creo que sí"

"Hazlo ahora tú"

De nuevo Ken lo hizo lanzando como un beisbolista de las grandes ligas, obteniendo un excelente resultado.

"Lo lograste Ken" Exclamó Ed emocionado.

"Se los dije, ustedes júntense conmigo y los convertiré a todos en ganadores, ya lo estoy viendo, el equipo oficial de béisbol de Arendelle"

"Suena bien" Dijo Ken.

Esta prueba continuó sin contratiempos, hasta que el instructor decidió que era hora de cambiar de ejercicio.

"Suficiente lanzamiento, ahora practicaremos atrapar la pelota, de nuevo hagan fila, arrojaré la pelota al aire, la batearé y ustedes la atrapan usando el guante"

Los chicos se acomodaron y practicaron por algunos minutos.

"Andy, viejo, creo que tienes problemas para atrapar la bola" Dijo Ostein acercándose a su amigo.

"Lo siento, pero es sólo que creo que me falta coordinación"

"El secreto está en no quitar jamás el ojo de la bola ¿Entendiste?"

"Creo que sí"

"Excelente, inténtalo de nuevo"

Andy se colocó en posición y el chico golpeó la pelota, el niño logró cacharla, pero la pesada bola se impactó a tanta velocidad que hizo que su mano se hiciera hacia atrás con bastante fuerza y terminó golpeándose en el mero ojo.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" Gritó Andy cayendo al suelo llevándose ambas manos sobre el ojo.

"¡Andy!" Exclamó Ken

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Ed

"No, no lo estoy, me duele mucho el ojo"

"Lo de no quitar el ojo de la bola no era literal viejo" Dijo Ostein despreocupado.

"Tranquilo, te llevaremos de vuelta al castillo" Dijo Ken

"Si, seguramente tu mamá sabrá que hacer" Agregó Ed mientras ambos ayudaban a su malherido compañero a ponerse de pie.

En el castillo, Elsa se encontraba terminando su trabajo.

"Bien, por fin he terminado, ahora podré relajarme un poco"

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe e ingresaron los amigos de Andy, algunos sirvientes y guardias, que traían al niño herido.

"¡Andy! ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó la reina poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hijo, al cual habían sentado en una silla.

"Recibí un golpe en el ojo"

"¿Estuviste en una pelea? ¿Quién te golpeó?"

"Nadie, fue una pelota de béisbol"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Hans entrando atraído por el alboroto.

"El niño recibió un golpe aprendiendo a jugar béisbol" Explicó Elsa.

"¿Béisbol? ¿Y quién le estaba enseñando?" Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

"Ese sería yo, y vaya que es un alumno dedicado je je je" Dijo Ostein.

"Ya sé que hacer, alguien traiga un bistec crudo" Dijo Hans

"Gerda traiga un bistec crudo" Pidió la reina.

"En seguida majestad"

Momentos después la buena mujer regresaba con el encargo entregándoselo a Hans.

"Oh, genial" Se relamió Andy goloso como siempre "Filete, mi favorito, una buena merienda me hará sentir mejor y..."

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, su padre colocó el bistec sobre su ojo lastimado.

"Creo que esto no es lo que tenía en mente"

"¿Con eso se sentirá mejor?"

"Sí, eso disminuirá el dolor y evitará que se inflame, sólo le quedará el color morado"

"Esto es humillante"

"Con un poco de ensalada tu cara sería un platillo exquisito viejo" Dijo Ostein a Andy

"Cierra el pico"

"Bien Andy, ya oíste a tu padre, con eso te sentirás mejor, ve recostarte mientras este remedio casero surte efecto, yo mandaré traer al doctor para que revise que no tengas algún daño serio"

Andy se dirigió a su habitación seguido por sus amigos.

"Oye Ostein es por acá" Dijo Ed al ver que su nuevo amigo se había quedado atrás observando el paisaje por una de las ventanas.

"Chicos ya lo decidí quiero un castillo" dijo el joven

"¿Un castillo?" Preguntó Ed.

"Sí, sólo mira este lugar, debe ser genial vivir en uno, oye Andy ¿Cuánto les costó construir este castillo?"

"No tengo la menor idea, pues ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace siglos, pero llevó muchos años su construcción y me imagino que costó mucho dinero" Respondió el niño abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

"¿Este es tu cuarto?"

"Así es"

"Si que es grande, vaya tienes muchas cosas geniales"

"Supongo, esta es mi granja de hormigas, mi colección de insectos, mis libros, mis juguetes, aquí tengo mis dibujos"

"¿Tú los hiciste?"

"Sí, soy un pintor de toda la vida"

"Son buenos, pero ¿por qué todas las chicas que has dibujado llevan puesta ropa?"

"Porque así estaba la modelo original, o el retrato en el que me basé"

"Puedes dibujar chicas desnudas usando los daguerrotipos que les regalé"

"No lo sé, si mamá me descubriera me daría una paliza"

"Oh, ella no tendría por qué enterarse, eres muy listo como para dejar que te descubran"

"Supongo que podría intentarlo"

"Así se habla y apenas crezcas más te llevaré a un burdel genial donde podrás basarte en modelos reales"

"Eso suena interesante ¿Tú has ido a uno de esos burdeles?"

"Claro hay unas chicas ardientes que se quitan la ropa para disfrute de los hombres"

"¿Y no les da pena?"

"No, y algún día los llevaré, ya lo verán"

"Bien, ahora nos vamos para que descanses"

Los chicos salieron de la habitación y momentos después el niño era revisado por el médico real.

"Muy bien" Dijo el doctor acercándole un farolito al ojo "Cierra el ojo, ahora ábrelo"

El niño hizo lo que se le indicaba

"No es nada grave Majestad, sólo un golpe, aunque el color morado tardará varios días en quitarse"

"Oh gracias a Dios y gracias a usted doctor por venir tan pronto" Dijo la reina mientras acompañaba al médico a la puerta.

Mientras en la cocina Birgit supo del accidente y decidió preparar algo para levantarle el ánimo a su amigo y tal vez ganar su corazón.

"Creo que ya están listos" Dijo la chica añadiendo betún al último cupcake mientras Olaf observaba "Ahora iré por servilletas"

"Mmmm, chocolate" dijo Olaf comiendo uno de los cupcakes.

"Olaf ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Exclamó Birgit descubriéndolo

"No comía cupcake" Respondió el muñequito con la boca llena.

"Olaf" Lo regañó la chica cruzando los brazos.

"Pero es de chocolate, mira"

"Y es para Andy"

"Es para Andy" Repitió Olaf regresando el cupcake mascado a la charola sin que Birgit lo notara..

Enseguida Birgit, Olaf y Susanne entraron a la habitación de su amigo.

"Hola Andy" Dijo la chica.

"Oh, hola Birgit"

"¿Estás bien? Supe que te lastimaste"

"Estoy bien" Dijo Andy quitando el bistec de su cara.

"Wow" Exclamó la chica "Tu ojo es de color morado"

"¿Y se ve mal?" Preguntó el joven príncipe mortificado.

"...No" Respondió su amiga

"Oye titubeaste" Dijo Olaf.

"No, no lo hice" Aseguró la chica "Te traje unos ricos cupcakes para que te sientas mejor"

"Oh, oye gracias, se ven deliciosos"

"¿Quieres probarlo?"

"Claro" Dijo Andy comiendo uno de los panquecitos "Oye realmente están deliciosos, son la mejor manera de mejorar el humor"

"Los hice especialmente para ti con la receta atrapa hombres de mi abuela"

"¿Qué?"

"Es decir, con la receta secreta de mi abuela ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustan?"

"Me encantan, mis felicitaciones al chef"

"Gracias"

"Este sabe medio extraño, pero igual sabroso" Dijo Andy comiendo por error el que Olaf había mascado.

"¿Ahora si podemos agarrar también nosotros?" Preguntó Olaf

"Pues ahora son de Andy, pregúntenle a él"

"Adelante"

Olaf comió uno de los cupcakes y lo escupió de nuevo a la charola.

"Mira lo que has hecho, comes un pedazo de cada uno y luego me lo dejas, me desagrada tanto" Dijo Susy.

"Es que así a simple vista no se nota cuales son los más esponjosos"

"¿Esponjosos? ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Los crujientes son los más sabrosos"

"Esponjosos"

"Crujientes"

"Esponjosos"

"Crujientes"

"¿Ok? Mientras ustedes averiguan eso yo iré a hablar con mamá" dijo Andy alejándose de la discusión y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su madre, al llegar tocó a la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Hola mamá"

"Wo"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, es sólo que no recordaba tu ojo"

"Oh, eso, se ve horrible ¿verdad?"

"No, casi no se nota ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Ya no me duele"

"Me alegra oírlo, me asustaste"

"También yo me asusté creí que me quedaría ciego"

"Pero ya oíste al doctor, pronto estarás como nuevo"

"Eso espero, oye mamá, quería hablar contigo"

"Claro ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Tienes algún problema? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea"

"No se trata de mí, es sólo que, bueno, tal vez pienses que es una tontería, pero ¿Tú crees que alguien pueda volver de la muerte?"

"Pues que yo sepa sólo Jesucristo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Ayer fui al castillo de hielo y bajé al precipicio, busqué por todas partes pero no encontré por ningún lado el cadáver de Aksel"

"¿Y piensas que Aksel pudo revivir o algo así?"

"O quizás nunca murió"

"Andy, sé que ese hombre nos quiso hacer mucho daño, sé que le tenías miedo, sé que todo fue mi culpa"

"Desde luego que no, toda la culpa fue suya ¿Cómo ibas a saber tú que tu novio era un psicópata total y demente?"

"Yo debí ser más cuidadosa, debí ser más sensata con mis decisiones, ya que al final también te afectan a ti, fui muy tonta al aceptar comprometerme con él tan pronto, es decir, no puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien acabas de conocer. Casi cometo el peor error de mi vida, Aksel no me amaba, sólo quería apoderarse del reino, pero eso me sirvió de lección, me di cuenta de que tú eres lo más importante de mi vida y lamento que hayas sufrido en ese entonces pero te aseguro que ese hombre ya no puede hacernos daño, yo vi cuando tu papá lo hirió, yo lo vi caer al abismo"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no estaba su cadáver?"

"No lo sé, tal vez los animales acabaron con él, o sus soldados se lo llevaron"

"Eso es lo que dice Oppker, pero el cadáver del rey Dark seguía ahí, eso no tiene mucho sentido para mí, si hubieran vuelto sus amigos se hubieran llevado también al rey para enterrarlo con honores"

"Es que al final muchos de los soldados desertaron contra el rey, quizás por eso no se lo llevaron"

"Pero ¿A ti te pidieron permiso de llevarse a Aksel?"

"No, pero estábamos en tiempos de guerra, no es común que se pidan permisos al rey enemigo, pero te aseguro que Aksel murió hace muchos años"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro"

"Además, si Aksel regresa te prometo que no dejaré que te haga ningún daño"

"No, yo te lo prometo a ti"

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ¿CREEN QUE AKSEL REGRESE O ESTARÁ BIEN MUERTO Y JAMÁS VOLVERA? **

**ALGUNOS DIÁOLOGOS DE OSTEIN LOS SAQUÉ DEL LIBRO EL PERIQUILLO SARNIENTO.**

**LA CANCION HAKUNA MATATA ES DE LA PELI EL REY LEON.**

**LA ESCENA DEL GOLPE DURANTE EL JUEGO DE BEISBOL LA TOMÉ DE LA PELI "NUESTRA PANDILLA"**

**SALUDOS A TODOS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA A TODOS, ESTA VEZ NO ME TARDÉ TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, JEJEJE MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, NO SABEN COMO LOS APRECIO, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

Luego de no haber encontrado el cadáver de Aksel, Andy lo notifica a su madre.

"Andy, si Aksel regresa te prometo que no dejaré que te haga ningún daño"

"No, yo te lo prometo a ti"

"Sé que lo cumplirás, pero por ahora no debes preocuparte, ya tienes bastante con tu preparación como rey, tus misiones como el elegido, como para ahora también estar angustiado por algo como eso"

"Creo que eso es lo que más debería preocuparnos, él es mi mayor enemigo, no olvides lo que estuvo a punto de hacernos"

"Lo sé, sus planes eran causarnos mucho daño"

"Él incluso intentó abusar de ti, de no ser porque yo llegué a tiempo, no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado"

"Lo sé y te lo agradezco muchísimo"

"Por nada, pero eso sólo indica el mucho odio que nos tuvo en vida ¿Qué tal si ese odio le dio la fuerza para sobrevivir?"

"El odio no trasciende por el tiempo ni el espacio"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"Porque es algo que he aprendido con los años, no hay fuerza más poderosa que el amor verdadero y mientras tú y yo nos amemos estaremos bien"

"Y mientras amemos a papá también ¿no?"

"Y a tus tíos, a tu hermanita, tus primas y amigos"

"Bueno, pero y ¿Qué tal si intervino la magia negra? Es decir, recuerda su báculo"

"Todo es posible Andy, pero no sé"

"¿Crees que si regresa aún nos odie y busque venganza?"

"Espero que jamás regrese y que donde sea que esté ahora ya no pueda hacernos daño, nunca más"

"¿Entonces tú no crees que pueda revivir?"

"Como buen cristiano no deberías preocuparte tanto de que alguien regrese del más allá, es algo que simplemente no puede pasar"

"¿Podría ser posible que reencarnara entonces?"

"La reencarnación es la creencia según la cual, al morir una persona, su alma se separa momentáneamente del cuerpo, y después de algún tiempo toma otro cuerpo diferente para volver a nacer en la tierra"

"Bueno si ¿Qué me dices de eso?"

"Que tampoco puede ser posible, de ser así los hombres pasarían por muchas vidas en este mundo, eso va en contra de nuestras creencias"

"Lo sé, tal vez estoy siendo paranoico, pero es sólo que no nos consta del todo que realmente haya muerto"

"Tienes razón en cierto modo, nunca vimos su cadáver, pero estoy segura de que no es nada que el elegido no pueda manejar"

"Ojalá tengas razón"

Andy sale del lugar y deja a la reina muy pensativa y preocupada, ciertamente no había pensado en ese hombre por todos esos años, pero traerlo de nuevo a su mente era algo muy incómodo para ella.

Ella había confiado en él y él la había traicionado y utilizado, ella había pensado que podrían formar una familia, Aksel sólo quería poder y un trono, ella había creído que Aksel sería un buen padre para su hijo, y Aksel estaba más que dispuesto a matarlo con tal de lograr sus planes.

"Aksel, creí que eras el amor de mi vida y resultaste ser un monstruo que casi nos mata a todos ¿Por qué fui tan tonta? ¿Estaba realmente tan desesperada de tener a un hombre a mi lado que ni siquiera me puse a pensar en las consecuencias? Que razón tenía sobre que nadie se puede enamorar tan rápido"

En eso, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Hans, quien toca a su puerta.

"Oh Hans, que gusto me da verte"

"¿Estás bien? Hablas como si nos hubiéramos separado y he estado aquí todo el día"

"Lo sé, es sólo que Andy vino a ponerme nerviosa ¿Recuerdas a Aksel?"

"¿Tu novio?"

"Sí, el mismo"

"Bueno, en realidad sólo recuerdo nuestro duelo, nunca lo conocí en verdad, en esa época todavía no éramos amigos tú y yo"

"Tú lo viste caer hasta el fondo de ese acantilado ¿no?"

"En realidad no, pero yo lo tiré al precipicio, de eso estoy seguro"

"¿Crees que se haya matado?"

"Era una altura muy grande, no creo que nadie haya sobrevivido a algo como eso"

"Si, es lo que le repito a Andy una y otra vez, pero él tiene mucho miedo de que pueda volver"

"¿Por qué Andy creería en algo como eso?"

"No lo sé, porque a pesar de los años le sigue teniendo miedo, creo, es decir, cuando Andy tenía sólo cinco años vio como ese miserable intentaba abusar de mí, luego vio como dirigía un ejercito invasor hacia aquí y por último Aksel lo sujetó con su garfio y estuvo a punto de matarlo sin compasión, y ese tipo tan malvado estuvo a punto de ser su padrastro sólo porque su mamá fue demasiado ingenua para permitir que ese tipo entrara en nuestras vidas y además demasiado ciega para no creer en las palabras de su hijo aun cuando éste le advertía del peligro"

"Tú no eres ni tonta ni ingenua y toda la culpa la tuvo Aksel, lo único de lo que eres culpable es de ser muy buena y tener confianza en tu prójimo, aún cuando éste no se lo merezca"

"Gracias, no sabes como me reconfortan tus palabras"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, pero respecto a la teoría de Andy ¿Tú qué es lo que crees?"

"Que Aksel ya no puede lastimarnos, pero su recuerdo siempre lo hará"

"Oh, descuida, sólo ya no piensen en esa basura y listo, después de todo no se merece que ustedes lo recuerden, tan sólo era una escoria"

Más tarde, Andy se encontraba en su habitación descansando, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

"Adelante"

"Hola Andy" Dijo Ed.

"Oh, hola chicos"

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Ken.

"Sí, estoy bien, un golpecito y ya, no me duele"

"Excelente, porque aún nos espera mucha diversión" Agregó Ostein.

"¿Más diversión?" Preguntó Andy

"Si, adivina qué, la feria llegó al pueblo, ven vámonos" Dijo Ostein.

"Oh genial, una feria, hace tiempo que no voy a una, desde mi viaje a Austria con mi amigo el Canciller, por cierto, ahora que lo menciono espero verlo pronto, es un buen tipo"

"Entonces ¿Vendrás?" Preguntó Ed entusiasmado

"Desde luego, sólo déjenme pedirle permiso a mis padres"

"Claro ve" Dijo Ken.

Para distraer la mente de Andy de todo ese asunto de Aksel, tanto la reina como Hans le dieron permiso de ir a la feria.

"¿A dónde vas Andy?" le pregunta su hermanita

"Vamos a la feria sabionda"

"¿Vamos? ¿O sea que yo también iré con ustedes?"

"No, me refiero a los chicos y a mí"

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes?"

Pero antes de que Andy pueda contestarle, el vago se entromete en la conversación.

"Me temo que no muñequita, verás nosotros vamos a divertirnos, no a hacer de niñeras"

"No estaba hablando contigo tonto"

"Sabionda, no seas grosera con mi amigo" la regaña su hermano

"Pero él me peleó a mí primero"

"Él sólo te dijo que no puedes venir con nosotros, no es para que te pongas así"

"¿Me ponga cómo? Yo sólo me estaba defendiendo ¿Por qué te pones de su parte?"

"No me pongo de parte de nadie, pero es sólo que a este paseo quiero ir con mis amigos ¿puedes entenderlo?"

"Está bien, al cabo que ni quería que me llevaran" contesta un tanto llorosa

"¿No que la poderosa Towanda jamás lloraba?" Dijo Andy

"¿A ti qué te importa tonto?" Respondió la niña enojada.

"Deja de ser tan malcriada y ya déjanos irnos, no tenemos tiempo para niñerías"

"Papi, mami, Andy se volvió malo y me peleó" lloriquea la niña mientras se aleja

"Ay, hermanos menores, son insoportables" dice Ostein

"Si, lo son, por eso no los tengo, je je" dice Ed

"Bueno, hay veces que si son difíciles de tratar, pero para que se lo sepan, mi hermanita y yo somos los mejores amigos, lo que pasa es que hoy se levantó con el pie izquierdo y por eso trae ese genio"

"Uy si, todas las niñas son muy enfadosas, es mejor cuando crecen y se vuelven mujeres" agrega el vago

"Si, sé de lo qué hablas" dice Ed poniendo cara de bobo

"Pero por ahora dejemos a las hermanas, junto con el resto de las niñas y las mujeres y demás problemas, lejos de nosotros y enfoquémonos en lo que realmente importa: LA DIVERSIÓN"

Los cuatro salen corriendo del castillo y se dirigen a la feria.

"Pon en su lugar a ese niño grosero papi" dice Helena jalando a su papá al lugar donde hace un momento tuvo lugar el pleito, sólo para descubrir que su hermano se ha ido "Ay, se fue ese cobarde, de seguro te tuvo miedo"

"Explícame bien Helena ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu hermano?"

"Me dijo malcriada y me regañó sólo para defender a su amigo y conste que él me peleó primero y yo ni le estaba haciendo nada"

"¿Quién te peleó?"

"Un tipo que estaba aquí con él, ya está bien viejo, pero de todas maneras se puso a pelearme"

"Ya hablaré con Andy al respecto"

"Andy me odia"

"Claro que no, Andy te quiere mucho, es sólo que está creciendo y en ocasiones preferirá la compañía de chicos de su edad"

"¿Más que con nosotros?"

"A veces podrá parecer que sí, pero en realidad somos lo más importante de su vida y eso nunca cambiará"

La niña pareció confortada por las palabras de su padre.

"Pero por ahora ¿Qué tal si nos vamos también a la feria?" Preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Me parece muy bien, yo nunca he ido a una"

"Pues te estabas perdiendo de mucho, ve por tu mamá y vámonos"

"Mami, ven, corre, _nos vamos a la feria, nos vamos a la feria_"

Mientras Andy y sus amigos salían del castillo.

"Va a ser muy divertido, nos subiremos a todos los juegos" Dijo Ed emocionado.

"Sí, ya quiero que lleguemos" Agregó Ken

"¿Creen que haya chicas lindas?" Quiso saber Andy

El cuarteto siguió avanzado hasta llegar a una llanura despejada, donde se había instalado la feria.

De vuelta en el castillo, todos se preparan par ir a la feria.

"Majestad, queríamos pedirle la noche libre" le dice Kai

"Muy bien, pero ¿A dónde van a ir o qué?"

"A la feria a pasar un rato muy divertido" le responde Gerda

"¿Pero que la feria no es tan sólo para niños? Y ustedes no tienen"

"Bueno, es verdad no tuvimos hijos, pero tenemos un niño interior que se divierte con cosas como estás"

"En ese caso vayan y que se diviertan"

También Birgit y su mamá se preparaban para salir a divertirse.

"Vamos mami, que los juegos nos esperan"

"Ya voy hija, no olvides tu suéter, que más noche empezará a calar el frío"

"¿Ustedes también se van a la feria?" les pregunta la reina topándoselas en el camino

"Así es majestad, será genial" le responde la niña

"Me parece muy bien, diviértanse"

También la dupla de nieve estaban ansiosos por salir a pasear.

"Vamos Susy, ya te estás tardando mucho"

"Aun no estoy lista, tengo que componerme el peinado"

"Así te ves bonita, vámonos o nos dejarán todos"

"Ok ¿Qué tal me veo?"

"Tú siempre te ves muy linda"

"Que tierno"

La sabionda llegaba con su mamá para comunicarles sus planes de salir a la feria.

"Papá nos está esperando mami, ya vámonos"

"Espera, deja me alisto"

"Con lo que traes puesto está bien"

"Esto es una toalla de baño"

"Yo diría que con el bolso adecuado seria un bonito vestido"

"Estás loquita, deja que me vista, te prometo que no me tardo, espérame afuera"

"Ok"

Afuera, las niñas de Anna pasan ya listas para salir.

"Helena ¿tú también vendrás?"

"Si, sólo estoy esperando a mi mamá que se está cambiando"

"Genial, así nos iremos juntas"

Unos momentos después, Liv salía ya arreglada y se reunía con su esposo.

"Vaya, te ves muy bien con ese vestido"

"Gracias, es el nuevo que me regalaste"

"Pues te quedó de maravilla ¿Sabes? Te ves tan hermosa que me dan ganas de quedarnos en casa para hacer otras cosas mucho más divertidas" le dice el pelirrojo entras le da un dulce beso

"¿Qué cosas son esas papi?"

"Nada hijita, sólo estábamos jugando" le responde su madre sonrojada

"Mejor vámonos a jugar, pero a la feria" Sugirió la niña

"Si, ahorita nos vamos, sólo hay que esperar a Anna y Kristoff" le dice su papá

"¿Y Elsa?" Preguntó la princesita.

"No sabemos si vaya a ir, no nos dijo nada" le responde Hans

Mientras, la reina se prepara para irse a dormir, cuando oye unos toquidos muy familiares en su puerta.

"Elsa ¿_Y si hacemos un muñeco_?" canta su hermana desde afuera

"Anna, pásate"

"Venia por ti para ir a la feria"

"Lo siento Anna, pero yo no soy mucho de salir a esos lugares, vayan ustedes"

"Oh, no seas aguafiestas, será muy divertido"

"No lo dudo, pero es que estoy muy cansada y quiero dormirme temprano, mañana me espera mucho trabajo"

"Sólo será por está vez, además ¿cada cuándo viene la feria por estos lugares?"

"No mucho"

"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no quieres disfrutar por ahora?"

"Vamos Anna, tú sabes bien cómo soy yo"

"Vamos Elsa, por eso mismo yo sé que en el fondo te encanta divertirte tanto como yo, piensa en todas esas veces en que deseaste que conviviéramos de niñas y no era posible"

"Tienes toda la razón, te prometí que compensaríamos el tiempo perdido"

"Así se habla"

En la puerta del palacio, todos se reunían para salir a divertirse, esperando solamente a la princesa de Arendelle, quien se tardaba mucho en salir y por fin volvía con su hermana.

"Elsa, si vas a venir, que gusto" exclama la sabionda

"Si amiga" le dice la muñeca "Este paseo no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti"

"Ahora si ya vámonos" dice Kristy quejándose

"Nos iremos en un momentito mi amor" le dice su papá

"Eso dijiste hace media hora y todavía no nos vamos"

"Muy bien, vámonos ya" decide por fin la reina y todos salen rumbo a la feria. "Esperen ¿Dónde está Andy?" Preguntó Elsa

"Andy se adelantó con sus amigos" Respondió Hans.

"Sólo espero que no haya travesuras esta vez" Agregó la reina.

"Oh no le pasará nada, déjalo que se divierta con otros chicos"

Mientras tanto, Andy y sus amigos se acercan a la taquilla.

"Descuiden chicos, yo invito" Dijo Andy pagando los boletos "Aquí tienes el tuyo Ostein, toma Ken"

"Oye te olvidas de mí" Se quejó Ed

"Y el tuyo Ed" Respondió el joven príncipe.

"Estupendo" Exclamó el menor de los chicos.

"Ahora vamos que la noche es joven" Agregó Ostein.

Con el ojo morado, el extraño color de su cabello y además su gran fama y popularidad que tenía debido a sus poderes y su título, Andy, como usualmente sucedía, no pudo pasar desapercibido, no le gustaba que lo trataran como si fuera alguien muy raro ni que todas las miradas se posaran siempre sobre él, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a este trato, incluso al hecho de que algunas personas le temían y lo evitaban, especialmente los extranjeros.

"Miren, el show de fenómenos, hay que entrar" Dijo Ed señalando una carpa.

Los chicos entraron y tomaron asiento en las gradas delanteras.

"Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros al mejor circo de fenómenos, lo que están a punto de ver va a sorprenderlos, asustarlos y hasta horrorizarlos, no nieguen que se los advertí"

"Creo que me está dando miedo" Dijo Ed

"No seas aguafiestas Ed, además fue tu idea entrar" le dice Ken

"Sí, pero yo no contaba con que veríamos cosas que iban a sorprendernos, asustarnos y hasta horrorizarnos"

"No creo que sea para tanto, vamos" Respondió Ken.

"Damas y caballeros" Continuó el maestro de ceremonias "Presento ante ustedes a unos desdichados, unos infelices de los que Dios se olvidó, con ustedes la mujer barbuda"

"Cielos, esa mujer tiene más barba y bigote que nosotros cuatro juntos" Exclamó Ed cuando la mujer hizo su aparición.

"De este lado podrán observar al hombre de dos cabezas" Continuó el hombre guiándolos.

"¡Cielos! Realmente tiene dos cabezas" Exclamó Ed sorprendido.

"Baja la voz o harás que nos echen" Dijo Ken.

"En realidad no es un hombre, sino dos" Dijo Andy "He leído al respecto, son hermanos que nacen pegados"

"¿Te imaginas que estuvieras pegado con Helena?" Preguntó el menor.

"No seas tonto Ed, deben ser hermanos que nacen el mismo día, Helena y yo nos llevamos cinco años y además no somos hijos de la misma mamá"

"Ohhh"

"Si miran a su derecha podrán apreciar a la mujer de cuatro piernas, por acá se encuentra la mujer tatuada"

"Y mamá decía que tener un tatuaje era malo" Dijo Andy al ver el cuerpo de la mujer cubierto por completo de tatuajes "Eso es porque no había visto a esta señora"

"A su izquierda verán a la persona más pequeña del mundo, con 18 años y apenas pesa 4 libras el equivalente a 1,81 kilogramos"

"Y tú te quejas de estar chaparro" Dijo Ken dándole a Andy un codazo.

"Es que lo estoy, Birgit y Elli son más altas que yo, ¿Cómo no quieres que esté acomplejado?"

"¿Acomplejado? Imagínate como ha de estar ella" Agregó Ken.

"Ya basta no tienes derecho de decirme qué hacer" Rezongó Andy malhumorado.

"Quietos, basta de pleitos" Dijo Ostein calmando a sus amigos.

Los chicos continuaron disfrutando el show, el esqueleto viviente, El porta alfileres humano, La mujer con los pies más grandes del mundo, La mujer sin brazos, El hombre de la piel elástica, el Sansón moderno, La Chiba Pie Grande, La chica camello.

Al terminar el show los chicos salieron de la carpa.

"Eso fue muy interesante" Dijo Ed.

"Creo que el ver a estas personas me hizo sentir normal en cierto modo" Agregó Andy.

"Aunque con ese ojo morado no distas mucho de ellos, de hecho podríamos poner nuestro propio carnaval de fenómenos y cobrar a la gente por verte" Dijo Ostein.

Andy miró visiblemente ofendido a su nuevo amigo, Ken le dio un codazo a Ostein y éste de inmediato calmó la situación.

"Sólo estaba bromeando viejo" Se disculpó el joven.

"Da igual" Respondió Andy "Me pregunto ¿Por qué dejarán que los traten así sólo por ser diferentes? Algunos incluso estaban enfermos, no es su culpa ser como son"

"Bueno" Dijo Ken "Supongo que debido a sus apariencias y enfermedades es muy difícil que consigan un trabajo, deben ganarse la vida de alguna manera"

"Y por lo que he sabido, esto es bien pagado" Agregó Ostein.

"Ojalá los traten bien"

"Ahora no pensemos en eso amigos, vamos, estamos aquí para divertirnos, vengan, vamos a subirnos a los juegos"

Los chicos siguieron a su líder hasta un establecimiento donde vendían comida y se atragantaron de todo tipo de golosinas y comida chatarra.

"Este algodón de azúcar está delicioso" Exclamó Ed.

"No más delicioso que mi _Pølse i lompe_ (Perrito caliente envuelto en una fina tortita elaborada con harina y patata)" Agregó Andy.

"Aquí venden todo tipo de manjares como _Kjøttkaker_ (Carne picada de ternera preparada en forma de albóndigas y frita. Se sirve con puré de guisantes y patatas cocidas)" Terció Ken.

"¿Y qué me dicen de esta _Fenalår _(Carne de cordero curada y sazonada)" Opinó Ostein.

Después de una buena cena, los chicos siguen avanzando hacia su objetivo, los juegos.

En ese momento la familia de Andy llegaba a la feria y eran bien recibidos por un grupo de payasos, los cuales de desvivían por atender a la reina, pero Helena no estaba tan feliz con eso.

"¿Qué te pasa Helena?" le pregunta Anna luego de ver cómo se jaloneaba la niña

"Es sólo que le dan miedo los payasos" explica Liv

"Así es, le temo a los payasos, es uno de mis secretos más profundos"

"¿Uno de ellos? ¿Tienes más?" pregunta Kristy muy curiosa

"Claro que tengo, los pensamientos dentro de mi mente son un enigma"

"¿Cuáles secretos? Eres tan predecible, todos sabemos que te gusta Kurt, que encantas abejas, que te da miedo la oscuridad y duermes con un quinqué a tu lado, que te gusta jugar con espadas y flechas" le dice Elli

"Eso no es asunto tuyo"

"Ya no peleen, miren los fenómenos" dice Kristoff

"Oh si, allá están Andy y sus ridículos amigos" dice la sabionda

"No, me refiero a que está es la carpa de los fenómenos" dice el rubio nuevamente

"Pero las niñas aun son muy pequeñas, entrar haría que tuvieran pesadillas y que no se me quisieran despegar en todo el día como pasó cuando te pareció buena idea contarles la leyenda del _Holandés errante_" le dice su esposa

"Pero eso fue hace tiempo, pero si lo prefieres sólo pasemos por afuera"

"Vean a la sorprendente mujer araña" decía el presentador "Antes era una joven muy bonita, pero un mal día recibió un castigo por desobedecer a sus padres, Dios la convirtió en araña y ahora vaga de feria en feria contando su historia para advertir a los niños y que no sufran su mismo destino"

A pesar de ser tan sólo un disfraz malhecho, las niñas más pequeñas se asustaron mucho y tuvieron que alejarse del lugar.

"Ay, mami, papi, les prometo que jamás los voy a desobedecer" les dice Helena a sus papás

"Yo tampoco" le dice Krity a los suyos

"¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te dije? Tú y tus brillantes ideas" le dice Anna muy malhumorada a su esposo

"Yo no pensé"

"Papá yo si quiero entrar, creo que será muy divertido y además me servirá para hacer el reporte que me dejó mi tutor" Dijo Elli

"Deja que Elli venga conmigo, ella ya es grandecita" Dijo Kristoff a Anna.

"Muy bien, supongo que tienes razón, vayan"

"Yo también quiero entrar señor Kristoff" le dice Birgit y los tres entran al lugar

"Ay, que miedo me dio a mí también, ya nunca desobedeceré tampoco" dice Olaf

"Oigan, que hermosos ejemplares de fenómenos llevan ustedes" les dice el dueño del lugar, refiriéndose a los muñecos de nieve

"Fenómeno su abuela" le dice muy indignada la muñeca

"Susy ¿Qué modales son esos?" La regaña la reina

"Pero él empezó Elsa"

"Si ¿no oíste que nos llamó fenómenos?" pregunta Olaf

"Si, pero cálmense, recuerden que no todo mundo está acostumbrado a este asunto de la magia, yo hablaré con él"

"¿Les molestaría prestármelos para llevarlos en una gira con mis demás fenómenos?" insiste el hombre

"Disculpe, pero ¿Qué es exactamente un fenómeno para usted?"

"Pues, es alguien diferente a lo que los demás están acostumbrados a ver"

"¿Alguien que tiene poderes entraría en esa lista?"

"Tengo fenómenos de todo tipo, pero ninguno como eso y no se ofenda majestad, pero yo no soy el único que cataloga así a esta clase de creaturas, todo el mundo lo hace"

"¿Está diciendo que yo también soy un fenómeno?"

"¿Quiere que le diga el significado de fenómeno para ver si encaja en la descripción?"

"Eso no será necesario"

"Escuche, usted es algo fuera de lo común, pero vive en un palacio, en cambio hay otros que jamás encontraran trabajo en otro lado, puede que usted me considere un aprovechado, pero lo que yo hago es darles un mejor modo de vida del que podrían tener en las calles pidiendo limosna"

"Pues siga con su trabajo y no nos robe nuestro tiempo"

"Si le pedí sus muñecos fue con el único propósito de hacer crecer mi negocio para que los que lo conformamos podamos prosperar"

"Mis muñecos no se venden ni se alquilan, son parte de mi familia"

"Y yo entiendo y respeto eso, de hecho todos aquí somos como una gran familia"

"Sí, claro, ellos hacen todo el trabajo y usted se queda con las ganancias"

"De hecho, yo me encargo de los tramites para viajar, de todos los permisos que un circo como esté necesita, veo por mis empleados y los cuido de cualquier peligro que correrían en las calles"

"Yo pensé que a usted no le importaban estas personas, sólo el dinero que éstas le producían"

"Antes de criticar, mejor infórmese bien de la situación"

"Oiga, no me hable así, es sólo que yo jamás había venido a un sitio como este"

"Y también es muy fácil _ver la paja en el ojo ajeno y no la viga en el propio_"

"¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?"

"Que según usted aboga mucho por estas personas con sus pleitos, pero en realidad ¿Qué es lo que hace usted por gente desdichada como ellos?"

"Bueno... yo... no tengo por qué darle explicaciones"

"Eso fue lo que pensé, ellos son buenas personas, se cuidan mucho unos a otros y todos hacemos lo posible porque tengan una buena vida"

"Gracias por el dato" le dice Hans jalando a la reina del brazo para que ya se dejé de pleitos "Lo tomaremos en cuenta"

"Que disfruten de la feria"

El hombre regresa dentro de la carpa y deja a la reina y el resto de su familia muy pensativos.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunta el pelirrojo

"Ese hombre tiene razón Hans, he sido una egoísta por todos estos años" le responde Elsa

"No, tú has sido una maravillosa reina, justa y sabia"

"Pero jamás he visto por el bienestar de personas que en cierto modo, sean como yo, aunque no tengan poderes"

"En tu reino apoyas a todos, hay excelentes apoyos para esta clase de personas"

"El mundo no es sólo Arendelle, debí haberlo visto desde hace mucho, porque ¿Qué pasa con la gente que no tiene la fortuna de llegar a estos lugares?"

"No lo sé, pasan hambre, sufren enfermedades, supongo"

"Y todo eso podría evitarse si yo fuera más humanitaria"

"De acuerdo ¿Y qué es lo que harás? ¿Recorrer las calles de todo el mundo para socorrer a las pobres almas en desgracia?"

"No te burles de mí"

"Yo sólo te digo que con tu trabajo es suficiente, tú sólo concéntrate en cuidar de tu gente y así cumplirás con tu deber en este mundo y si alguien te necesita, apóyalo, no importa que sea diferente o común, tú apoya sin discriminar a nadie y tu conciencia no te lo reprochará"

"Gracias Hans, eres un buen amigo, ya me siento mucho mejor"

No lejos de ahí Andy y sus amigos están a punto de formarse en un juego.

"Mira Andy" le dice Ed "Allá está tu familia y están haciendo el ridículo como siempre"

"Oye" dice el príncipe molesto

"Lo que Ed quiere decir" interviene Ken "Es que mejor los evitamos porque los padres suelen avergonzar a sus hijos en público"

"Me parece bien, vámonos de este lado" dice Ostein y el cuarteto se aleja

"Miren, ahí está el carrusel, no perdamos tiempo" Exclamó Ed jubiloso

"El último es un huevo podrido" Agregó Andy.

El cuarteto corrió hacia el juego y de inmediato saltaron a bordo de los elegantes caballos de madera, una vez que todos los pasajeros estuvieron listos, el juego comenzó a girar y girar con ayuda de caballos de verdad que accionaban un mecanismo de sogas y poleas.

"¡Yupi! Esto es muy divertido" Exclamó Ed.

"Me siento como en una persecución de indios y vaqueros" Dijo Andy

"Yo he estado en una persecución de indios y vaqueros" Aseguró Ostein

"¿Es en serio?" Preguntó Ken

"Sí, durante uno de mis viajes a América con mi tío, la diligencia en la que íbamos fue atacada por unos pieles rojas"

"¿Y cómo escaparon?" Quiso saber Andy

"Pues nuestra caravana era veloz y además gracias a la intervención de los hombres del sheriff"

"¿Qué es un sheriff?" Preguntó Ed.

"Es cómo el jefe de la guardia" Respondió Ostein.

"Wow" Exclamó el menor de los chicos.

El juego se detuvo y los chicos bajaron un poco mareados pero dispuestos a subirse a la próxima atracción.

"Ahora subamos a la rueda de la fortuna, es genial" Sugirió Andy.

"¿Te has subido a una?" Preguntó Ed

"Sí, en Austria"

"Oh cierto, con tu amigo el Canciller"

"Exacto, es un paseo tranquilo y relajante"

"No lo sé Andy, me da miedo la altura"

"Relájate Ed, es muy seguro"

Uno a uno comenzaron a subirse a su respectiva canastilla, la cual era para una sola persona.

"Sólo abróchate bien el cinturón Ed" Dijo Andy hablando con el ejemplo

La rueda comenzó a girar.

"¡Cielos! Que todos los santos me protejan" Exclamó Ed sujetándose a su asiento y cerrando los ojos.

"Wow, esto si que es diversión" Dijo Ken

"Miren que alto vamos, desde aquí puedo ver el castillo" Exclamó Andy

"Yo no me atrevo a abrir los ojos para verlo" Respondió Ed.

"Anda Ed, no seas gallina, ábrelos" Dijo Andy

El chico abrió un ojo.

"Oigan, no está tan mal como imaginé" Dijo el menor de los chicos relajándose por fin.

"Te lo dije" Dijo Ostein cruzando los pies por encima del tubo de protección de su asiento "Ustedes júntense conmigo y nos divertiremos mucho"

"Ya lo creo" Afirmó Andy

"Sí, nos has enseñado cosas geniales, primero las clases de escupir, muy útiles, los daguerrotipos, la cacería de ropa interior, fue emocionante, si no nos hubieran descubierto hubiera sido genial" Agregó Ed

"Y luego el béisbol, ahora la feria" Terció Ken.

"Sí, ha sido genial" Aseguró Ed.

"¿Qué haremos después?" Preguntó Andy.

"Hum no lo sé, ya veré que se me ocurre, je je je" Respondió el mayor de los chicos.

El paseo en la rueda de la fortuna terminó y el cuarteto bajó.

"Ahora nos subiremos a un juego un poco más extremo"

"¿A cual?" Preguntó Andy

"A las sillas voladoras, los otros iban muy despacio, eran más bien para bebés y ancianas"

"Es cierto, necesitamos un verdadero reto" Afirmó Ed

"¿Son esas?" Preguntó Ken

"Exacto"

"Se ve divertido"

"Esperen, casi lo olvido, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes" Dijo Ostein deteniéndose de improviso.

"¿En serio? Dinos qué es" Preguntó Ed

"¡Tabaco! Lo guardaba para una ocasión especial" Exclamó el mayor sacando una cajita del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

"Huele delicioso" Dijo Ken oliéndolo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Andy desconcertado.

"Es rapé, bola" Explicó Ostein.

"Es tabaco" Agregó Ken.

"Sí, su nombre me quedó claro, pero ¿Qué hacen con él?" Preguntó Andy sin salir de su duda.

"Viejo a veces me pregunto ¿Qué te enseñan en ese castillo?" Dijo Ostein tomando un poco y llevándoselo a la boca "Lo masticas"

"¿Eso hacen?" Preguntó Andy en espera de confirmación.

"Sí, todos los hombres rudos lo hacen" Agregó el mayor.

"Mi hermano dice que te da toneladas de energía ¡Hay que probarlo!" Opinó Ed.

Ed y Ken toman un poco y comienzan a masticarlo sintiéndose todos unos hombres de mundo, Andy decide hacer lo mismo, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, esa cosa no tenía muy buen sabor que digamos, pero si era lo que los hombres rudos hacían, él seguiría su ejemplo.

"Ahora subamos al juego genial del que les hablé"

"Vaya, parece que va algo rápido"

"¿Y qué pasa si una de las sillas se suelta con alguien a bordo?"

"Nada que un buen cirujano no pueda solucionar, ahora vamos antes de que se haga fila"

El juego se detuvo y sus ocupantes bajaron un tanto mareados, Andy y los chicos esperaban impacientes su turno. Tan pronto se desocupó los cuatro corrieron y se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas, las cuales colgaban de unas cadenas; un mecanismo igual al del carrusel la hacia girar; los chicos abrocharon sus sogas de seguridad mientras seguían mascando alegremente el tabaco que su amigo les había dado.

Más personas se subieron a la atracción y una vez que las sillas estuvieron casi ocupadas en su totalidad, el dueño del juego accionó el mecanismo y el juego comenzó a moverse, primero lento pero aumentando la velocidad conforma pasaba el rato.

Los chicos iban muy felices girando sin parar.

"¡Yupi!"

"¡Miren, sin manos!" Exclamó Andy levantando los brazos y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo

"¡Dele más rápido!" Dijo Ken.

El operador complació a los jóvenes clientes y comenzaron a girar más rápido y éstos gritaban jubilosos, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, Andy, Ken y Ed empezaron a sentirse mareados, al principio ninguno le dio importancia.

Cerca de ahí, en un kiosco, una banda tocaba, alrededor del cuarteto todo era risa y júbilo, y las demás personas que iban a bordo de las sillas voladoras disfrutaban de las vueltas, aunque para los tres chicos el mareo aumentaba y deseaban que el paseo terminara pronto.

Tanto Andy como sus amigos dedujeron que la causa de su mareo era el tabaco, por lo que lo escupieron lejos, pero el mareo no se quitaba, sino que se intensificaba, los chicos comenzaban a hacer gestos de dolor, se sujetaban la barriga, se retorcían, pero el dueño del juego no parecía notarlo, por lo que el paseo estaba lejos de terminar.

Llegó un momento en que no pudieron más y uno a uno los chicos comenzaron a vomitar vaciando el contenido de sus estómagos en el piso alrededor del juego o incluso sobre los pies de los transeúntes.

"¡Qué asco!" Se quejaba una mujer

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntaba un hombre

"¡No! ¡Mis zapatos nuevos!" Gritaba una muchacha al ver su calzado arruinado y lleno de porquería.

De inmediato el juego se detuvo y los tres chicos bajaron tambaleándose y con sus camisas llenas de vómito, mientras Ostein, a quien por ser mayor no le había afectado tanto, bajaba del juego sin malestar alguno y avergonzado del ridículo que acababan de hacer sus compañeros.

"Si acaban de comer no se suban a los juegos" Reclamaba una mujer

"Niños sucios" Decía otra

"¿Dónde están sus padres que no los cuidan?" Se quejaba un hombre.

Pero los chicos aún estaban demasiado mareados para responder y lo único que querían era alejarse de ahí a toda costa, aunque sentían que el piso se movía bajos sus pies y no podían caminar lo suficientemente rápido.

"Me siento terrible" Se quejó Ed

"Yo siento como si aún estuviera girando" Dijo Andy

"¿Qué les pasó chicos?" Preguntó Ostein riendo a carcajadas.

"Creo que tu tabaco nos mareó" Se quejó Ken

"¿De qué hablan? Si es de la mejor marca" Respondió el joven

"Entonces ¿Por qué nos sentimos así?" Preguntó Ed.

"Quizás no debimos mezclarlo con un paseo extremo"

"Da igual, no quiero volver a probarlo en mi vida" Dijo Ed sujetándose a un poste para no caer de lo mareado que se sentía.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en una banca a esperar a que su mareo terminara por fin.

"Ahora ¿Cómo voy a gustarle a las chicas con una gran mancha de vómito en mi camisa?" Preguntó Andy

"Tienes poderes mágicos que pueden ser peligrosos, cabello blanco, hablas con tu reno y te preocupa que te rechacen sólo por la camisa" Dijo Ostein

"Hey, a las chicas les encanta mi cabello" Protestó Andy

"Creo que necesito atención médica" Dijo Ed

"No lo creo, con sólo descansar un poco será suficiente" Aseguró Ostein

"Quiero irme a mi casa" Dijo Andy

"También yo" Agregó Ed

"¿De qué hablan? La noche es joven" Protestó el mayor de los chicos

"Gurp" Eructó Ken "Oh, ya me siento mejor"

"Sólo vámonos" Dijo Andy "¿El castillo queda hacia allá?" Preguntó señalando en la dirección contraria.

"De hecho es hacia allá" Lo corrigió Ostein señalando el camino correcto.

"Vámonos chicos, sólo espero que mamá no se entere del papelón que hice"

"¡Anders! ¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Oh, hola mamá ¿Se divirtieron en la feria?"

"Sí, mucho" Respondió Helena "¿Qué es ese aroma tan asqueroso? ¡Cielos! Eres tú, apestas"

"¿En serio?" Respondió el chico con sarcasmo "Gracias por decírmelo, no lo había notado"

"¿Qué te pasó hijo?"

"Me mareé al subirme a un juego y vomité, en mi ropa y en el suelo"

"Y sobre algunas personas" Opinó indiscretamente el mayor de sus amigos.

"¿Qué? ¿Vomitaste sobre la gente?"

"Sí, pero fue un accidente, no quería que eso pasara"

"No se enojen con ellos, de por sí ya se sienten muy mal" Intervino Ostein.

"Descuida, llevaremos a Andy al castillo y los niños a sus casa, gracias por invitarlos a la feria, pero creo que es hora de irnos" Dijo la reina sin saber que el chico era el causante de todo.

Justo en ese momento llegó Birgit.

"Oh, ahí está Andy" Pensó la chica mientras corría a su encuentro "¡Andy, Andy! Tengo boletos para un juego genial"

"Lo siento Birgit, pero Andy no está en condiciones de subirse a más juegos" Dijo la reina.

En ese momento la chica se percató del lastimoso estado de su amigo.

"¿Qué te pasó? Te vez terrible" Preguntó Birgit

"Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareado" Respondió Andy avanzando tambaleante.

Mientras emprendían el regreso, Helena se acercó con Birgit.

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Nada, es sólo que yo quería subirme a un juego genial con Andy, pero como siempre el destino conspiró en mi contra"

"Oh, pero apuesto a que se podrán subir mañana"

"No creo, después de su mala experiencia con los juegos, Andy no querrá subirse a otro, ni mucho menos al que tengo en mente, pues sería la burla de sus amigos"

"¿A qué juego planeabas subir?"

"Al túnel del amor"

"¿Amor? ¿A ti te gusta Andy?"

"No sé de lo que hablas, los amigos también suben al túnel del amor"

"¿En serio?"

"Sip"

"Entonces ya se subirán después, cuando la feria regrese"

"Eso espero"

Birgit regresó con su madre y todos emprendieron el camino de regreso.

"Oye Helena ¿Todavía estás enojada con Andy?" le pregunta Kristy

"Si, ¿por?"

"A todo esto, ¿por qué se pelearon?" pregunta Elli

"Porque el muy tonto no me quiso traer a la feria y prefirió venirse con sus tontos amigos"

"¿Sólo por eso? Tú de veras que te ahogas en un vaso de agua" le dice Elli

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que estás exagerando, actúas como si nunca hicieras algo con él"

"¿Entonces qué debería hacer?"

"Dejarlo que se divierta, después de todo, los hermanos así son" le responde la mayor de las 3

"No lo sé, yo antes no tenía hermanos, apenas lo supe hace unos meses"

"Pues cómo hermanas te aseguramos que les esperan muchísimas cosas que pasar juntos" dice Elli abrazando a su hermanita

"Ustedes lo saben, porque se han tenido toda la vida, pero yo no sé cómo ser una hermana"

"Entonces necesitas nuevas lecciones" le dice Elli

"Si, tienes que ir a la escuela" agrega su hermana

"Pero ya tengo clases en mi casa con mi tutora"

"No hablamos de esa escuela, si no la _escuela de hermanas_" le explica Kristy

"Necesitas un lápiz, hojas, una manzana para tus maestras y después de unos días serás la mejor hermana del mundo" añade Elli

"Suena genial"

"Entonces comenzaremos tus lecciones la próxima vez que vengas para acá" dice la mayor

En el castillo, dos sombras avanzaban sigilosas por la oscuridad con cuidado de no ser vistas por nadie, se trataba de Oppker y Pabbie.

"Te lo aseguro hermano, el chico está listo para visitar el mundo mágico" Dijo Oppker.

"Eso lo creeré cuando lo vea, sabes que eso del mundo mágico es cosa seria"

"Ya verás que el elegido estará más que preparado para los desafíos que le esperan"

"Así lo espero, pues recuerda la advertencia que me hizo _Primero _en sueños, el niño es el elegido, pero, no obstante, se teme grave peligro en su entrenamiento"

"Con mi entrenamiento eso no sucederá, es decir, es por eso que hacemos esto, para enseñarlo a usar sus poderes ¿O qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Encerrarlo como hicieron sus abuelos con su madre?"

"Desde luego que no, sólo digo que es un terreno peligroso y debemos avanzar con cautela"

"Andy es un buen chico, no se busca problemas, no es pendenciero, ni se junta con malas amistades, toma su papel como el elegido muy en serio sin dejarse corromper por el mundo, "

Justo en ese momento, Andy hecho una desgracia, pasaba por ahí en compañía de su familia, todos ingresaron al castillo.

"No se mete en problemas ¿Eh?"

"Yo..yo... no tuve nada que ver en eso"

"Parece como que ese chico estuvo en una pelea, y quizá en una borrachera, por las manchas de vómito"

"Estoy seguro de que es un malentendido, hablaré con él, tú déjamelo todo a mí"

Mientras, Andy se daba un buen baño.

"Cielos, aún siento que me gira la cabeza; nota personal, no volver a hacer algo tan estúpido. Espero que un buen baño congelante me haga sentir mejor" Dijo el joven príncipe sumergiéndose en la tina "Oh sí, esto es vida, siento que la espuma enjuaga mis problemas" Agregó sumergiendo todo el cuerpo en el agua, a excepción de su nariz.

Después de unos momentos de calma, tomó el jabón, pero al tomarlo en sus manos, éste cobró vida.

"Chico tengo algo que decirte"

"¡Ahhh! ¡Opkeer! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tengo algo que decirte"

"Sea lo que sea no puede esperar a que vaya al valle de los trolls, estoy a mitad de mi baño"

"En el valle no hay duchas"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Antes que nada, lindo ojo, te fue mal en esa pelea, me pregunto ¿Cómo le fue a tu contrincante? Dime que no se fue limpio"

"Lamento decepcionarte, pero no estuve en ninguna pelea, este golpe fue causado por una pelota de béisbol"

"¿Una pelota de béisbol?"

"Tal como lo oyes"

"¿Y cómo es que no te quedaste ciego?"

"No lo sé, la pelota hizo que me golpeara yo mismo"

"Juar, juar, juar ¿Y me lo perdí? Juar, juar, juar, una pelota de béisbol, tiene gracia, juar, juar, juar"

"¿Ya terminaste de burlarte?"

"No, juar, juar, juar, ahora sí ya terminé, segunda pregunta ¿Por qué estabas lleno de vómito hace rato?"

"Seguramente vas a burlarte más, pero la verdad es que me mareé por subirme a un juego en la feria"

"Juar, juar, juar, esto lo supera todo, ahora en vez del elegido deberías ser vomineitor, juar, juar, juar"

"No entendí lo que dijiste, pero sí lo que quisiste decir, que bueno es el apoyo de tus amigos"

"Ya hablando en serio, te diré por qué vine"

"¿Por qué viniste? ¿A parte de para burlarte un poco?"

"Es debido a que todos en el mundo mágico quieren conocerte"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, en mundo mágico eres toda una celebridad"

"Wow, eso suena bien ¿Y hay chicas lindas en mundo mágico?"

"Creo que sólo en eso piensas últimamente"

"¿En qué otra cosa podría pensar?"

"Olvídalo ¿Estás libre mañana?"

"Siempre estoy libre, es uno de mis derechos como ciudadano de Arendelle"

"Muy gracioso chico"

"Ahora que si te refieres a que si mañana tengo clases o alguna actividad que ocupe mi tiempo, te diré que no"

"Excelente, prepárate chico, porque nos vamos al mundo mágico"

"¡Genial! Le diré a mamá, apuesto a que estará feliz ¿A qué hora nos vemos y donde?"

"Los veré mañana a las 10:00AM en la garita (Lugar similar a una estación de tren, pero para diligencias y carruajes)"

"Wow, va a ser genial, ya quiero conocer a todos los seres mágicos, iré a darle a mamá la noticia" dice Andy mientras sale de la tina corriendo

"Creo que primero deberás ponerte pantalones"

"Tan pronto me vista iré a darle la noticia"

Más tarde, Andy ya con la pijama puesta comunica a su madre las buenas nuevas.

"¿Ir al mundo mágico?"

"Sí, Oppker dice que todos quieren conocernos, somos todas unas celebridades"

"De acuerdo, sólo espero que esas criaturas mágicas no sean demasiado hostiles"

"Vamos, estoy seguro de que estarán maravillados gozando de todo mi esplendor"

"Creo que un poco de humildad no te caería mal hijo mío"

"Sólo estoy jugando, bien, ya me voy a dormir o si no mañana no me podré levantar"

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Cielos, nunca en la vida me había sentido tan mareado, pero después de ese baño refrescante, ya me siento mucho mejor"

"Aún te sientes un poco menos frío" Dijo la reina tocando la frente de su hijo.

"Sólo necesito dormir y estaré como nuevo" Dijo Andy un tanto nervioso de que su madre descubriera lo del tabaco.

"En ese caso vete a descansar, que mañana nos espera un día pesado"

"Muy bien, buenas noches"

El chico se apresuró a salir de la habitación de su madre y en los pasillos se encontró a su papá.

"Andy, hijo ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Bastante mejor, gracias"

"Me alegra oírlo, escucha quisiera hablar contigo de algo"

"Cielos papá ¿No puede esperar para mañana?"

"Mañana volvemos a la villa desde temprano, necesitamos hablar ahora"

"En ese caso, soy todo oídos"

"Es sobre Helena"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Aun está disgustada contigo, yo quería pedirte que hablaras con ella, no está bien que se queden enojados, ustedes son los mejores amigos"

"Ok, lo haré, pero te juro y perjuro que yo no le hice nada, ella fue quien empezó de peleonera, nomás porque quería ir con mis amigos"

"Debes entenderla, ella quiere pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo y no entiende que tú necesitas tu espacio"

"Sí, supongo que ninguno de los dos estábamos para aguantar las ideas del otro, pero es sólo que supongo que no sé cómo ser un hermano, durante doce años me creí hijo único y de repente me vi convertido en el hermano mayor, no creas que no me agrada, siempre quise un hermanito, pero ahora que la tengo, no lo sé, es extraño"

"Lo sé, esta situación es difícil para todos, pero estoy seguro de que si todos cooperamos, las cosas estarán bien"

"Yo también creo lo mismo"

"También quiero que les digas a tus amigos que traten de ser pacientes con ella, ya que aun es muy pequeña y se enoja rápido, sin saberse controlar"

"Muy bien, yo les diré y hablaré con la sabionda"

"Muchas gracias hijo"

Entonces Andy se dirige a la habitación de su hermanita, donde su mamá le leía un cuento de hadas a la pequeña.

_"__En un maravilloso país de leyenda , hace muchos años , tantos que ya se perdió la cuenta , vivía un rey que tenía por esposa a una reina bella y buena ; pero no eran dichosos porque no tenían hijos._

_Un día en que la Reina se paseaba sola y pensativa por los jardines del palacio , encontró a una anciana , la que observando su tristeza le preguntó qué pena la afligía._

_\- Es inútil decirlo , buena mujer. Nadie puede poner remedio a mi mal - contestó suspirando la Reina._

_\- ¿Quién sabe , mi bella señora ? Contadme lo que os sucede y os ayudaré._

_\- Sabed , pues - dijo la Reina - , que el Rey y yo no tenemos descendencia , y eso causa nuestra desventura._

_\- Puedo complaceros - dijo la extraña mujer - , pero para ello debéis hacer todo cuanto os diga._

_\- Y como la soberana así lo prometiera , agregó - : Esta tarde , a la puesta del sol , a la hora en que se cierran los lirios en la pradera , tomaréis una copa de dos asas e iréis a enterrarla , lo más hondo que podáis , en el extremo noroeste de vuestro jardín._

_Mañana , cuando los primeros rayos del sol despierten a las flores , destaparéis la copa._

_Encontraréis en ella dos rosas. Una roja como la sangre , otra blanca como la nieve._

_Debéis comer de una ellas. Si elegís la roja tendréis un hijo ; si preferís la blanca nacerá una hija..."_

Pero su lectura fue interrumpida por la entrada de Andy.

"Andy, hola ¿viniste a darle las buenas noches a tu hermanita?" pregunta la princesa dejando el libro por un lado

"Así es"

"Vaya, vaya Andy, finalmente tienes tiempo para mí"

"Helena no seas grosera, escucha a tu hermano y luego te duermes, que ya es noche, mañana terminamos el cuento" le dice su mamá dándole un beso en la frente "Que pases buenas noches tú también Andy" dice ahora dándole un beso en la frente al niño

"Buenas noches Liv"

Una vez que estuvieron solos.

"Era un bonito cuento ese que te leía tu mamá"

"¿Tu mamá también te lee cuentos?"

"Cuando era pequeño siempre me leía un cuento antes de dormir"

"¿Y ya no?"

"No, ahora yo ya estoy grande y tengo edad suficiente para leer por mí mismo. Escucha, lo que pasó hace rato, quería decirte que lo siento, no debí pelearte de ese modo ni permitir que mis amigos lo hicieran"

"Usaste a Towanda para pelearme y eso me dio muchísimo sentimiento"

"Lo sé y lo siento, no debí molestarte de ese modo"

"¿Por qué no querías ir conmigo? ¿Acaso piensas que no soy genial como esos chicos?"

"Claro que pienso que eres genial, la niña más genial que he conocido, pero es que ellos me invitaron primero y quería tener un momento con mis buenos amigos"

"Yo también soy tu amiga, podríamos haber ido todos juntos"

"No te hubieras entendido con ellos, ni ellos contigo, hubiera sido complicado ponerlos juntos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por la diferencia de edad, a ellos les gustan unas cosas y a ti otras"

"Bueno, pero no vuelvas a pelearme ¿de acuerdo?"

"De a cuerdísimo, jamás volveremos a pelear, seremos los mejores hermanos del mundo"

"Ahum, ya tengo sueño ¿me terminas de contar el cuento?"

"Lo siento, pero tu mamá se llevó el libro"

"¿Y no te sabes ninguno?"

"Bueno, te contaré uno que a mí me contaban mucho de niño, es una historia nueva, veamos...H_ace tiempo había una niñita que era diferente del resto de la gente del reino_..."

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tenía 3 ojos?"

"¿Qué? Claro que no, de hecho tenía una cara muy hermosa"

"Oh, ya sé, era como esa mujer araña que vimos en la feria"

"No, en apariencia era normal"

"¿Entonces en qué era diferente?"

"A eso voy, _Ella podía hacer cosas que los demás no podían comprender y eso hacia que le tuvieran miedo..._"

"Ah, ya sé, era un vampiro humano"

"Pero que imaginación, los vampiros no existen"

"¿Entonces era mujer lobo?"

"No, porque esas cosas tampoco no existen"

"Claro que existen, en todas partes los mencionan"

"Y no por eso son reales ¿me vas a dejar terminar el cuento o no?"

"Claro, sigue"

"_Entonces ella se alejó de todos, se volvió solitaria y triste y no tenía a nadie a su lado..._"

"¿Era una ermitaña acaso?"

"No, era una niña que no podía convivir con nadie aunque quisiera"

"Pues entonces no quería tanto"

"¿Cómo que no quería?"

"Papá dice que _Querer es poder_, si ella hubiera querido estar acompañada hubiera podido y nada se lo hubiera evitado, pero más bien le gustaba estar sola"

"En ocasiones hay circunstancias que se salen de nuestro control, y no podemos hacer cosas que nos gustan o estar con las personas que amamos, por más que queramos"

"Cielos"

"Ya lo verás cuando crezcas, en fin... _pasó el tiempo._.."

"¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?"

"Lo suficiente para que la niña creciera y se convirtiera en una hermosa joven, fueron como 13 años"

"¿Y no pasó nada digno de ser mencionado en todo ese tiempo?"

"Se supone que este es un cuento para que te duermas y yo te veo muy avispada"

"Oh si, continua" dice la niña acurrucándose en su cama

"Como te iba diciendo..._ La niña trataba de ser buena, pero entre más evitaba a las personas más le temían"_

"Eran medio cobardes en ese reino ¿no te parece?"

"No es que fueran cobardes, es que no estaban acostumbrados a ciertas cosas, pero en fin..._Todos le temían, aun cuando ella no era mala y no quería hacerles ningún daño_"

"Quizás tenía lepra y por eso le tenían tanto miedo"

"No, ella estaba perfectamente de salud"

"Creo que tu cuento es muy enredoso"

"A mí me lo contaron cuando tenía 4 años y todo me quedó muy claro"

"¿Con eso quieres decir que eres más listo que yo?"

"Más bien que soy menos preguntón" le dice su hermano pellizcándole la nariz de juego

"Oye, espera, acabo de darme cuenta de algo"

"¿De qué?"

"Esa niña es tu mamá ¿no? Cuando estaba chiquita"

"Ay, al fin, eres menos sabionda de lo que pensaba"

"Je je, es que como dijiste que era hermosa, no creí que fueran la misma, ji ji"

"Muy graciosa"

"Además tu mamá ya está grande, por eso no pensé que ella fuera esa niña ¿Sabías que tu mamá tiene varias canas y te culpa a ti por eso?"

"¿Y cómo sabes que tiene canas, si tiene el cabello banco y no se le notan?"

"No lo sé, pero recuerdo algo sobre eso, ella tenía el cabello café y estábamos en una cueva"

"¿Cabello café? ¿Cueva? ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas sabionda?" Preguntó Andy un tanto nervioso al recordar su aventura en la isla que desaparece.

"No lo sé, creo fue una vez en un sueño, porque la verdad apenas si me acuerdo de eso, pero es muy borroso"

"Figuraciones tuyas, pero en algo estás en lo cierto, esa niña era mi mamá, ella sufrió mucho por sus poderes"

"¿Estuvo encerrada y aun así lastimó a su hermana? Eso si que es mala suerte"

"Precisamente la encerraron después de lo que le hizo por accidente a mi tía"

"¿Acaso porque Anna era su consentida y se enojaron con Elsa por lo que le hizo?"

"No, la encerraron por el bien de las dos"

"No entiendo cómo eso puede hacerle bien a alguien"

"En ese momento ellos pensaron que hacían lo correcto"

"¿Y los siguientes 13 años qué? ¿Ya no quisieron pensarle? ¿O acaso se les olvidó que estaba ahí adentro?"

"No, es sólo que ellos pensaron que ella estaba mejor en su cuarto que afuera"

"¿Ni siquiera podía salir a los pasillos?"

"Ni siquiera"

"Pues para mí que tus abuelitos eran unos monstruos"

"Hey, muestra un poco de respeto, recuerda que ellos están muertos, no eran monstruos, es sólo que creyeron que hacían lo correcto"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso también tenían el cerebro congelado?"

"No, porque todo ese asunto de la magia era nueva para ellos. Ahora duérmete ya sabionda, que mañana tienes que madrugar"

"Ok, pero luego me sigues contando ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

Luego de darle a su hermanita su beso de buenas noches, Andy volvió a su habitación, pensando en que la sabionda en cierta forma tenia mucha razón, sus abuelitos habían sido imprudentes al tomar esas medidas de seguridad, sólo esperaba que su hermanita no pasara por lo mismo y que la decisión de ocultare sus poderes fuera la mejor forma de protegerla.

Pensando en esto, se fue quedando dormido, ahora sus pesadillas sobre Aksel fueron reemplazadas por sueños locos en los que se subía una y otra vez al juego de las sillas voladoras y éste giraba fuera de control elevándose por los aires y dando vueltas a toda velocidad.

Por la mañana temprano, la reina y su hijo llegaron al punto de encuentro en el que quedaron con Oppker.

"Buenos días chico, Elsa" Dijo Oppker llegando

"Buenos días Oppker" Respondió la reina.

"Zzzzzz...zzzz" Roncaba Andy parado al lado de su madre.

"Cielos, para mí que este chico está cruzado de gallina, mira como se ha quedado dormido de pie" Exclamó Oppker.

"Andy despierta hijo, Oppker está aquí" Dijo la reina sacudiéndolo suavemente.

"Zzz...¿Aum? Oh, hola Oppker, no dormía, sólo descansaba la vista" Respondió el chico frotándose los ojos.

"Lo noté" Respondió con sarcasmo su amigo

"¿Nos vamos ya?" Preguntó Andy impaciente

"Claro, está todo listo, ese es nuestro carruaje" Dijo Oppker señalando un carruaje a pocos metros.

"¡Genial! Subamos" Exclamó Andy ayudando a su madre a subir y subiendo después él.

Ambos se mortificaron al notar que el cochero charlaba con Oppker, se supone que los humanos no debían ver a los seres mágicos, pero éste hombre misterioso no parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Oppker notó el desconcierto de sus amigos.

"Tranquilos, Skuld es de confianza, además conoce el camino como la palma de su mano"

El chico y su madre no parecieron muy confiados ante esta afirmación, pero supusieron que Oppker sabía lo que hacia.

El carruaje emprendió su viaje.

"Cielos, esto es muy emocionante, no puedo esperar a llegar y conocer a todos ¿Te lo imaginas mamá? Seres mágicos como nosotros juntos en un cómodo lugar"

"También siento curiosidad al respecto Andy ¿Me pregunto como serán?"

"Apuesto a que no tan atractivos y geniales como nosotros"

"Veo que no tienes remedio"

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Tengo el autoestima muy alto"

"Se nota"

"¿Falta poco? Porque si mis clases de geografía no me fallan, acabamos de cruzar la frontera de Arendelle"

"Ya casi llegamos, este es territorio neutral, no pertenece a ningún reino" Respondió Oppker.

"¡Súper! ¿Dónde está el mundo mágico? ¿Se puede ver desde aquí? ¿Está acaso en un castillo flotante o en la coraza de una tortuga gigante?" Preguntó Andy emocionado.

"En realidad está por allá" Dijo Oppker.

Andy y Elsa miraron en la dirección señalada, sólo había rocas y poca vegetación.

"No veo nada" Se quejó el chico

"Pronto lo verás, sujétense bien" Dijo el troll

El carruaje aceleró y pronto se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia una montaña rocosa.

"Oh oh, creo que se acabó el camino" Exclamó Andy preocupado al ver que al parecer el cochero no tenía intención de rodear el obstáculo..

"Tenemos que frenar" Dijo la reina

"Claro que no, acelera Skuld" Dijo Oppker.

El cochero obedeció y la pared rocosa estaba cada vez más cerca.

"¡Nos vamos a matar!" Gritó la reina

"¡Nos haremos papilla contra las rocas y yo soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir!" Exclamó Andy.

"Descuida Andy, haré hielo para detener esta cosa y..." Respondió su madre.

"No lo haga, dejen que el carruaje ruede y siga su curso" Exclamó el troll evitando que usara su magia.

Sin hacer caso de los gritos de los tripulantes, el hombre siguió avanzando sin disminuir la velocidad.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritaron Andy y su madre abrazados al ver que el choque era inminente.

**DE NUEVO LOS DEJO EN SUSPENSO, JUAR JUAR JUAR. ¿IRAN A MATARSE ESTRELLANDOSE CONTRA LAS ROCAS? ¿POR QUÉ OPPKER NO HARÁ NADA? ¿QUÉ ESCONDERÁ EL TAL SKULD?**

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO, LA ESCENA DEL TABACO Y LA FERIA LA SAQUÉ DE LA PELICULA "NUESTRA PANDILLA"**


	18. Chapter 18

El carruaje en la que viajan Andy y Elsa se dirige a toda velocidad contra la roca solida, ellos se abrazan y cierran los ojos, esperando oír en cualquier momento el sonido del carruaje despedazándose y sus huesos quebrándose, pero el sonido nunca llegó.

Como no pasaba nada, la reina abrió un ojo y vio que al parecer estaban todos bien.

"Andy"

Sin soltarse de su madre, Andy abrió un ojo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó el chico.

Miraron por la ventana y vieron que el paisaje había cambiado, en lugar de la rocosa llanura, a su alrededor todo era multicolor y notaron que las ruedas del carruaje ya no tocaban el piso e iban más bien flotando.

"Mamá ¿Estamos muertos?"

"No lo sé"

A su alrededor hubo un brillo intenso que los encandiló y segundos más tarde aparecían en otra garita, al parecer habían llegado a su destino.

El carruaje se detuvo por fin.

"Hemos llegado" Anunció el troll.

"¿Llegado a donde?" Preguntó Andy.

"Al mundo mágico por supuesto" Respondió Oppker.

En ese momento ambos vieron como los caballos que jalaban su carruaje se convertían en unicornios y el cochero se quitaba unas orejas falsas y una peluca para revelar un cabello rubio y orejas puntiagudas ¡Era un elfo!

Otro grupo de criaturas mágicas se acercó a recibirlos.

"Chico, ya pueden soltarse o todos pensarán que eres un niño de mamá" Dijo Oppker

Ambos reaccionaron y se separaron.

"Mamá, no debes asustarte tanto"

"Mira quien lo dice, estabas muerto del susto" Respondió la reina.

"Bienvenidos al mundo mágico" Dijo Oppker

"Wow" Exclamó el chico.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo Andy, este lugar es increíble" Respondió su madre.

"Aquí hay creaturas mágicas de todo tipo" Explicó Oppker

"Si que las hay" Dijo Andy asombrado

"Hay elfos, duendes, enanos, gigantes, centauros, faunos, grifos, pegasos, unicornios, personas con control sobre elementos" Explicó el troll rebelde

"Es increíble, siempre pensé que esas creaturas sólo existían en la mitología" exclamó la reina

"¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?" Preguntó Andy

"En aquella colina contra la que creyeron chocaríamos hay un portal a este mundo"

"Wow, nunca lo hubiera imaginado" Respondió el chico.

"¿Van a bajar a conocer el lugar o piensan quedarse ahí dentro todo el día?"

"Hum, ya vamos"

Un gran número de creaturas mágicas se había reunido alrededor.

"Abran paso, déjenlos pasar" Dijo Oppker.

"¿Este es elegido?" Preguntó una pequeña hada revoloteando y acercándose a él.

"¿El elegido?" Preguntó un duende.

"¿Aquel que traerá paz y equilibrio al mundo mágico y al humano?" Agregó una gigante.

"El mismo" Respondió Oppker

"¿Qué le pasó en el ojo?" Preguntó un fauno.

"Bien...yo..." Tartamudeó Andy avergonzado.

"¿No es obvio?" Intervino Oppker sacándolo del apuro "El elegido estuvo en una batalla contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad y tuvo una lesión menor"

"Exacto" Respondió Andy cruzando los brazos vanidosamente.

"Ohhhh" Exclamaron a coro.

"Parece un poco enano" Dijo un gigante.

"¿Enano? ¿A quién le dices enano gigantón, tengo una estatura promedio" Dijo Andy indignado.

"A mí no me parece" Respondió el gigante.

"Tal vez seré pequeño, pero si hay que pelear enloquezco y soy bastante peligroso, así que te conviene no hacerme enojar" Respondió Andy.

"Eres muy gracioso" Dijo el gigante tomándolo por la camisa y levantándolo del suelo.

"¡Ay, suéltame, bájame o te congelaré"

"¡Andy!" Exclamó la reina angustiada.

"No me comas, mi carne es dura y sin sabor" Suplicó el chico.

"¿Por qué habría de comerme al elegido?"

"¿No vas a comerme?"

"Desde luego que no, a diferencia de lo que creen las personas, nosotros los gigantes poseemos un sofisticado paladar y acostumbramos comer comida gourmet finamente preparada, no a comer niños crudos y enclenques"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Claro ¿No me digas que creíste que robamos ganado y niños y que comemos carne humana?" Preguntó una atractiva giganta.

"Oh... hola" Respondió Andy alborotado por la bella chica "Tú podrías robarme cuando quieras"

"Andy ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué clase de primera impresión quieres causar?" Respondió su madre.

"Digo...¿Eres casada?...es decir... no es que yo lo piense, es sólo que eso leí en los cuentos"

"Oh, sé de lo que hablas, según los cuentos, los gigantes son sucios, malvados e incivilizados, todo por culpa de esos hermanos Grimm, los odio"

"Supongo que no lo hicieron con mala intención, sólo era con afán de proporcionar a los niños sana diversión mediante cuentos fantásticos" Opinó la reina.

"Pero aún así, están llenos de errores y desatinos" les explica el troll "Pero de todos modos ¿Qué esperabas que te enseñaran unos libros escritos por humanos ignorantes?"

"Hey, no somos ignorantes" Replicó la reina.

"Pero tú no eres humana común, eres mágica" Respondió Oppker.

"Sí, pero..." Dijo la reina sin saber ya que decir al terco troll.

"Entonces supongo que eso me hace a mí una especie de mestizo ¿no?"

"Pues no exactamente, es decir, el hijo de un padre mágico y un padre humano debería ser menos poderoso que alguien que tiene dos padres mágicos, más sin embargo como ya comprobaste en aquella isla, la magia es muy intensa en ti, lo cual escapa a toda lógica, por algo eres el elegido, perteneces a ambos mundos, tanto al mágico como al humano"

"Cielos" Exclamó Andy desconcertado "Toda esta ciencia hace que me duela el cerebro"

"Ya averiguaremos más a fondo, aquí tenemos brillantes científicos" Aseguró Oppker.

"Pero volviendo al tema" Dijo la reina "Es asombroso el hecho que de alguna increíble manera, todos esos autores imaginaran que esas creaturas existían y vualá, aquí están todas, de carne y hueso frente a mí"

"Quizás no las imaginaron, tal vez hubo humanos que estuvieron aquí antes" Opinó Andy

"¿Eso es posible Oppker?" Preguntó la reina.

"Bien, en realidad si hubo algunos humanos considerados dignos de que les fuera revelado el mundo mágico, pero son muy contados"

"Entonces uno de ellos escribió algunos de estos relatos" Opinó Andy

"Y luego se les añadieron variaciones hasta llegar a los cuentos de hoy en día" Agregó su madre "Fascinante"

"Por suerte, los humanos consideran la existencia de los elfos, pegasos, unicornios, hadas, duendes, etc, como mera mitología. La magia debe permanecer oculta y gracias a eso, el mundo mágico está a salvo de su avaricia, su maldad, sus traiciones"

"No todos somos así" Rezongó Andy.

"Pero algunos lo son chico, sólo se preocupan por ellos mismos y por lo que pueda beneficiarles"

"¿Y los mágicos no?" Rezongó el niño.

"En ocasiones" Admitió el troll "Pero para eso tenemos al elegido, para que nos guie y mantenga en secreto y a salvo el mundo mágico"

"Aunque sería aún más secreto, de no ser por su hermana que ocasionó que revelara sus poderes frente a tanta gente común" Opinó una elfina.

"Eso fue un accidente" Respondió la reina extrañada de que el incidente durante ocurrido durante la fiesta de coronación era sabido por todos "Ni ella ni yo teníamos conocimiento de todo esto, de hecho hasta que nació mi hijo, siempre me consideré la única persona mágica del mundo"

"Pero ya hay algunos humanos que sospechan de la existencia del mundo mágico y todo el equilibrio peligra" Explicó Oppker.

"Lo sé, es triste lo que el ser humano puede causar a sus hermanos, pero por suerte yo no soy completamente humano, y no teman seres mágicos, el elegido está aquí para salvarlos" Prometió Andy.

"Así se habla chico, ahora ¿Qué te parece el lugar?" Exclamó Oppker dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"¿Bromeas? Este lugar es genial"

"¿Y a ti Elsa?" Preguntó el troll

"A mí también me lo parece, cielos, no puedo creerlo, creaturas mágicas usando sus poderes en público sin temor a ser criticados, es como si fueran normales"

"Es porque aquí todos lo somos" Aseguró Oppker.

"Desearía que fuera así todo el tiempo" Dijo Andy.

"También yo, pero no será" Respondió su madre suspirando

"Lo sé" Murmuró Andy un poco triste.

"Pero ahora no pensemos en tristeza, anden, vayan a recorrer el lugar, siéntanse como en su casa" Dijo Oppker.

Los dos visitantes comenzaron a caminar.

"¿Qué es ese lugar tan concurrido?" Preguntó Elsa.

"Es el bazar mágico, venden todo tipo de artículos mágicos, es aquí donde compro mis pociones mágicas" Les respondió su amigo de piedra.

"Echemos un vistazo" Dijo Andy acercándose a los puestos y contemplando la mercancía "¡Que asco! ¿Eso es un ojo enorme?"

"Es un ojo de cíclope chico"

"¿Alguien mató al cíclope y le sacó el ojo?"

"En realidad lo más probable es que el cíclope muriera de causas naturales y su ojo haya sido donado en aras de la magia, pero quien sabe...je je je"

"Como sea, es asqueroso. Si yo me muero ¿Debo donar mis órganos o algo así?"

"En realidad si mueres tu cadáver quedará vacío de magia y no tendrá utilidad alguna, nos sirves más vivo, así que cuídate por favor"

"Oh, claro que lo haré, no quisiera terminar como el Cíclope"

Continúan caminado por entre los puestos observando todo tipo de creaturas mágicas.

"Cielos caballos, este tiene buenas zancas" dijo Andy dando una nalgada al animal, pero de inmediato se giró revelando a una bella centauro, la cual le propinó una fuerte bofetada haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

"¡Atrevido!"

"Ouch, yo sólo estaba...estaba" Respondió Andy sonrojado aún tirado en el piso.

"Oh, _Hylonome_ disculpa a mi amigo, él es nuevo aquí" Intervino el troll rebelde.

"Oppker, que gusto verte ¿Vienes por más polvo de uña de orco?"

"Je je, en realidad no, vengo a presentarte unas personas, ella es la reina Elsa y él es su hijo Anders, mejor conocido como el elegido"

"¿Golpeé al elegido? ¡Oh cuanto lo siento! No tenía idea, cielos... yo sólo..."

"Oh está bien, no es la primera chica que me maltrata"

Mientras ellos recorren el lugar y son recibidos por todas las creaturas mágicas que ahí habitan, en Arendelle todos comienzan a despertar.

"Mmmm, cielos" dice Hans viendo el día por su ventana "Creo que nos quedamos dormidos, ya es muy tarde"

"Eso parece" le responde su esposa estirándose "Pero no es de extrañar, anoche nos desvelamos mucho en la feria"

"Hay que irnos, en la villa me esperan para recolectar la cosecha"

"Ok, vámonos entonces"

Luego de arreglarse para salir, Hans buscó a la reina y su hijo sin éxito.

"Oye Anna ¿Dónde están Elsa y Andy?"

"Creo que salieron desde temprano" le responde la pelirroja estirándose

"Me sorprende que no se hayan quedado dormidos igual que todos aquí"

"Ya ves cómo es Elsa, le gusta empezar el día desde temprano"

"Pero a Andy no ¿no te dejaron dicho a dónde iban"

"No, no me dijeron nada"

"Bueno, nosotros ya tenemos que volver a casa, cuando tu hermana vuelva ¿Podrías visarle?"

"Claro"

Luego el sureño se dirige a la habitación de su hija para ya despertarla.

"Bueno, quizás Helena no note que Andy no está"

Pero apenas despierta la niña, lo primero que pregunta es:

"¿Y Andy?"

"Ahm, tuvo que salir temprano por unos asuntos como futuro rey"

"Oh, entonces lo esperaré"

"No muñequita, nosotros ya nos vamos a casa, recuerda que tenemos cosas por hacer allá"

"Pero yo quería jugar con Andy"

"Puedes hacerlo el fin de semana que viene, ahora vámonos porque todos nos están esperando para la cosecha"

"Pero qué aburrido y ¿qué se supone que haré durante las vacaciones?"

"¿Por qué no jugar con las niñas que se acaban de mudar a la villa de a un lado?"

"Pero si ni las conozco"

"Pues será una estupenda oportunidad para que las conozcas"

"Bueno, sólo espero ver a Andy pronto"

"Será más pronto de lo que crees"

La familia Westerguard se despide de la familia real de Arendelle y emprenden el camino de regreso a su villa.

Otra vez en el mundo mágico Andy continúa recorriendo el lugar.

"Wow, aquí el agua sube en vez de bajar, todo es realmente mágico" Dice el chico caminando por la orilla de un lago y admirando una fresca cascada "Y las chicas son realmente bellas" Agrega saludando a un grupo de hermosas sirenas que le corresponden el saludo. "Hola lindas sirenas"

"Hola elegido" Dijo una sirena de cabello morado.

"Oh por favor, llámenme Andy, es un placer conocerlas"

"El gusto es nuestro" Agregó una de cabello plateado.

"¿Ustedes han ido al mundo de los humanos?"

"Frecuentemente" Respondió la primera.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos allá, pero ocultos, tenemos nuestra ciudad subterránea llamada Atlántica, pero en ocasiones venimos aquí para estar seguros, es como un santuario, también nos sirve para recargar energías, abastecernos de artículos mágicos y convivir con otros mágicos" Explica una de cabello rosa

"¿Y los humanos nunca las han descubierto?"

"Varias veces, pero todo ha sido atribuido a cuentos de marinos borrachos o afectados por el sol" Dice la segunda.

"¿Y qué opinan de los humanos?"

"Algunos son muy atractivos, je je je" Dijo la peli morada sonrojándose mientras sus amigas reían y le daban la razón.

"De hecho hubo una de los nuestros que hace poco se casó con un humano" Aseguró la plateada

"¿Eso se puede?"

"Sí, ella se enamoró perdidamente de él desde el día que lo conoció" Respondió la morada

"Mamá dice que no puedes amar a alguien a quien acababas de conocer"

"Pues te aseguro que en el amor todo es posible ¿O tú que crees?"

"Yo si creo en el amor a primera vista y pienso que para cada persona está predestinada su alma gemela en algún lugar del mundo"

"Eres muy poético"

"Gracias y díganme, de donde ustedes vienen ¿Hay sirenos?" Preguntó Andy con curiosidad

"En realidad se llaman tritones" Respondió la rosa "Y sí, hay muchos"

"Entonces esos cuentos sobre sirenas que hechizan a los marinos para arrastrarlos al fondo del mar y ahogarlos, son falsos ¿Verdad?"

"En realidad no" Dijo la plateada.

"¡Ahhh! Aléjense de mí, no me ahoguen" Dijo Andy alejándose.

"Descuida, no somos así, somos otra clase de sirenas, las sirenas oscuras son quienes hacen eso" Explicó la rosa.

"¡Cielos! Entonces creo que tendré cuidado de toparme con una de esas, soy demasiado atractivo para ser comida para tiburones y díganme qué hacen unos lugares tan bellos como ustedes en una chica como esta...quiero decir... al revés... es decir... cielos, ya no sé ni lo que digo"

"Je je je je, eres muy gracioso" rio la del cabello morado.

"¿De veras lo creen? Y aún no han visto nada, sé muchos chistes"

Las sirenas sólo reían de las palabras del chico.

"¿Te gustan las matemáticas?" Preguntó la sirena plateada.

"Por supuesto que no, las odio, me causan alergia"

"Eres tan ocurrente" Rio la rosa.

"Sí, me lo han dicho, je je je, pero ¿A ustedes les gustan las matemáticas?"

"Nos encantan" Respondió la morada.

"¿Eso es posible?"

"Claro, a algunas sirenas nos encantan las matemáticas y las cosas científicas" Agregó la rosa

"No creí que hubiera alguien en este mundo que le gustaran, deben ser unas chicas listas"

"Gracias, miembros de nuestra especie ha dado grandes aportaciones en medicina y matemáticas, aunque disfrazadas como personas comunes" Aseguró la morada.

"¿O sea que grandes científicos y científicas han sido sirenas y tritones en realidad?"

"Algunos" Explicó la plateada.

"Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado"

"Siento interrumpirte Romeo" Dijo Oppker jalándolo del pantalón.

"Wo" Se quejó Andy sujetándose los pantalones "Tranquilo Oppker, casi me bajas el pantalón en presencia de estas lindas sirenas y no quisiera que se desmayaran"

Las sirenas se ríen de los graciosos comentarios del chico y Andy sonrió satisfecho de hacerlas reír.

"Ya fanfarronearás en otra ocasión" Dijo Oppker obteniendo con dificultad la atención del joven príncipe "Ahora hay unas personas que quiero que conozcas, otras personas con magia en su interior para controlar los elementos." Dice Oppker

"Wow, no sabes cuanto ansiaba conocer a otros como yo"

"Lo imaginaba, por eso te quiero presentar a algunos, Anders ella es la princesa Ororo Iqadi T'Challa, pero todos la llamamos _Tormenta_" le dice Oppker señalando a una bella joven de 16 años, de piel negra y cabello blanco e indumentaria africana.

"Oh cielos ¿y tú qué puedes hacer?" le pregunta el príncipe emocionado

"Como mi alias lo dice, yo puedo controlar las tormentas y los rayos"

"Eso suena magnifico ¿Eres una heroína o algo por el estilo?"

"Algo así, yo protejo a las creaturas mágicas que viven en África, mi hogar, y con mis poderes ayudo a las poblaciones que sufren de sequia, claro, sin que ellos lo sepan"

"Entonces ¿tú también eres una elegida?"

"Pues, en realidad sólo soy una protectora del mundo mágico"

"¿Algo así como mi ayudante?"

"Podría decirse que sí"

"Creo que tenemos mucho en común ¿no lo crees?"

"Vaya que sí"

"Oye ¿Y tienes novio?" Preguntó Andy de improviso haciendo sonrojara la jovencita.

"Wo, tranquilo Romeo" Intervino Oppker "No le hagas caso Ororo, en ocasiones el elegido puede ser un tanto imprudente e impulsivo, pero es porque aún es un niño"

"Oh no te preocupes, lo entiendo, creo que eres muy tierno"

"No soy tan niño, el año que viene cumpliré los trece"

"¿Quieres ver una demostración de mis poderes?"

"Pero claro que sí"

La joven extendió los brazos y de inmediato el cielo se nubló y comenzaron a brillar relámpagos.

"Eso es asombroso" Exclamó Andy

"Y ahora ¿Qué tal una llovizna?" Dijo la muchacha y pronto comenzó a llover.

"Wow, tienes talento" Dijo Andy extendiendo los brazos y dejando que la lluvia lo mojara

"Gracias"

"Ahora ¿Qué tal una nevada?"

"Magnifico"

Andy lanzó un brillo mágico a las nubes y de inmediato comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve.

"Je je je, ay esto nunca pierde el chiste" Dijo Andy recordando las primeras veces que logró hacer ese truco con ayuda de su madre.

"Ven chico" Dijo Oppker "Hay muchas otras personas que debes conocer" Dice el troll llevándolo consigo.

"Fue un placer conocerte Andy"

"Para mí también lo fue" Respondió Andy quitando la nevada.

Momentos después le presentaba a otra chica.

"Anders, ella es la princesa Tara Markov de Latkovia, mejor conocida como _Terra_" le dice el troll llevándolo ahora con una chica de 13 años, de cabello rubio y piel blanca

"¿Terra? ¿Que no es ese el nombre en latín de la tierra?"

"Si lo es, me sorprende que sepas eso" le dice su maestro

"Hey, no soy tan burro como crees, encantado de conocerte Terra yo soy el príncipe Anders de Arendelle y soy..."

"El elegido, lo sé, es tan emocionante conocerte" le dice la chica acomodándole la mano para chocarla y hacer un saludo como si fueran mejores amigos.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?"

"No me pasa nada, gracias, mi ojo está requeté bien"

"Entonces ¿Por qué es de color morado?"

"Oh, te refieres a eso, es sólo que tuve una batalla contra las fuerzas del mal"

"Te dieron una paliza ¿No es así?"

"Bien, je je, en realidad me golpee por accidente aprendiendo a jugar béisbol"

"Debió ser graciosísimo"

"Imagino que para los demás lo fue, pero ya no hablemos de mí, háblame de ti, porque supongo que si fueras una chica común no estarías aquí, así que ¿quieres decirme cuál es tu poder?"

La chica no responde nada, pero cierra los ojos y levanta sus manos, las cuales empiezan a brillar de dorado y el piso comienza a sacudirse.

"Cielos, creo que está temblando, recuerden las reglas de seguridad, no corro, no grito, no empujo" dice Andy mortificado a los presentes.

"Relájate, esa fui yo" le responde la rubia dándole una palmada en la nuca "Mis poderes me permiten controlar la tierra, puedo causar temblores, deslizamientos de tierra, muevo las piedras a mi voluntad y aparezco rocas donde se me antoje"

"Suena simplemente genia..." pero antes de que el chico pueda terminar su oración, una bola de lodo se le estampa en la cara

"Je je, también puedo convertir el agua en lodo y me encantan las guerritas de lodo"

"¿Ah sí?" Respondió Andy sacudiéndose el lodo "Pues a mí me fascinan las guerritas con nieve" y diciendo esto el príncipe apareció una bola de nieve

"Juguemos entonces"

"El perdedor invita la comida"

"Hecho"

Ambos juegan muy divertidos, arrojándose lodo y nieve por un largo rato.

"Eres bueno, muy bueno, pero yo soy mejor"

"Eso está por verse"

Los chicos siguen jugando, hasta que Andy es derrotado pro una certera bola de lodo.

"No puede ser, el elegido derrotado por una chica" Dijo Andy desplomándose sobre la nieve.

"¿Estás bien?"

Andy sólo rio haciendo un ángel de nieve y la chica se sentó a su lado.

"¿Así que eres una princesa?"

"Si, soy hija de los reyes Brion y Silvina Markov de Latkovia"

"Vaya, como que esto de los poderes es muy común entre miembros de la realeza"

"Si, yo también me pregunto por qué podrá ser"

"Ni idea, pero es genial conocer a alguien tan parecido a mí"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Es extraño ¿Sabes? En casa muchos me consideran raro y peligroso"

"Me imagino, yo debo tener mucho cuidado de usar mis poderes para ayudar a los demás, pero sin que nadie descubra que los tengo"

"Sí, sé de lo que hablas"

"Hey, pero no todo es malo" Dijo la chica dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro "¿Quieres divertirte más?"

"Ouch, es decir, claro, adoro la diversión"

"¡Guerra de poderes!" Grita la chica aturdiendo a Andy.

De repente, de todas partes llega un numeroso grupo de chicos y chicas con poderes.

"Hum, no sé si sea una buena idea, no quisiera lastimar a ninguno" Dijo Andy temeroso.

"Oh vamos ¿O qué acaso no controlas tus poderes?" Replicó Terra.

"Claro que lo hago, perfectamente"

"Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, ellos tienen sus poderes, no les harás daño, somos un poco más resistentes que los humanos comunes"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Así se habla" Exclamó la chica dándole otro golpe amistoso en el hombro.

"Ouch" Se quejó Andy.

El juego comenzó, había súper poderes de todo tipo, uno volaba, otro era súper rápido, otro se multiplicaba, una chica se hacia invisible, otro tenía grito sónico, otro más se volvía de roca sólida, había un chico que controlaba el agua, otro la luz, otro tenía poderes magnéticos, otro el aire, etc.

Pronto todos los jóvenes se divertían usando sus poderes de forma amistosa.

La reina por su parte observaba sonriente a Andy jugando con chicos como él.

"Escucha Elsa" Dijo Oppker sacándola de sus pensamientos "Las sirenas que son las científicas de mundo mágico quieren hacer algunas investigaciones sobre Andy y necesitan de tu ayuda"

"Claro, con gusto les ayudaré" Respondió Elsa siguiendo al troll.

Mientras, de vuelta en el campo de batalla.

"No podrán contra mí, soy el elegido y tengo reflejos increíbles" Fanfarroneaba Andy lanzando nieve cuando recibió un rayo de calor por la retaguardia "¡Ouch, mi trasero!" Se quejó Andy mientras corría en círculos y creaba un enorme cubo de hielo y se sentó sobre él "Oh, que alivio"

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó una chica de cabello rubio oscuro más o menos de su misma edad acercándose a él.

"Que tal" Respondió Andy conquistadoramente "No, no me pasó nada, estoy bien, en serio"

"Menos mal, no era mi intención lastimarte"

"Descuida, no lo hiciste, pero oye, eso en verdad se sintió caliente ¿Qué poderes tienes? ¿De fuego?"

"Lanzo rayos de calor"

"¿Calor? Entonces somos apuestos en cierto modo"

"Supongo, je je je"

"Me llamo Anders ¿Y tú eres?"

"Soy la princesa Mandy"

"Que bonito nombre"

"Gracias"

"A mí me dicen Andy, ósea que Andy y Mandy, riman ¿No crees?"

"Oye tienes razón"

"Yo vengo del reino de Arendelle, puedes visitarme cuando quieras"

"Gracias, así lo haré"

Mientras la reina se reunía con las sirenas, las cuales se encontraban en una en una especie de laboratorio antiguo submarino.

"Bien, antes que nada déjeme decirle que es un honor conocerla" Dijo la sirena de cabello morado

"El placer es mío" Respondió la reina asomándose al tanque que contenía el laboratorio.

"En serio, no puedo creer que conozcamos a la madre de el elegido en persona" Agregó la de cabello rosa.

"Sólo quisiera que me traten como una más de ustedes, de por sí en casa son muchos los que me tratan como un ser diferente"

"Como desee" Respondió la rosa.

"Oppker me dijo que querían hacerme algunas preguntas"

"Exacto" Dijo la de cabello morado "Según las pruebas que le hicieron al elegido en la isla que desaparece, la magia es muy intensa en él, lo hemos analizado con este báculo y detectamos niveles de magia extremadamente altos como no los tiene ningún otro ser mágico"

"Cielos, no lo hubiera imaginado"

"¿Quién fue su padre?" Quiso saber la púrpura.

"El Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur"

"Entonces su esposo no tiene magia ¿Cierto?" Dijo la rosa tomando nota

"Él y yo no estamos casados, él tiene su esposa"

"Oh, entiendo, entonces, necesito hacerle una pregunta muy personal, espero que no lo tome a mal, pero ¿Tiene idea de la fecha aproximada en que fue concebido el niño?" Preguntó la peli rosa.

"Pues vaya que es una pregunta personal" Respondió la reina sonrojándose "Pero si es necesaria para le investigación y el bien de Andy, se los diré, fue durante los días del invierno eterno en Arendelle, precisamente ocurrió dentro del castillo"

"Eso explica mucho" Respondió la morada

"¿En serio?" Preguntó la reina.

"Sí" Respondió la rosa "El elegido, obviamente heredó sus poderes congelantes de usted, de sus genes, pero en el momento de su concepción hubo algo más, la magia desenfrenada estaba por todas partes debido al invierno eterno que se desarrollaba en Arendelle, quizás sus células absorbieron parte de esa magia durante su concepción"

"Eso es increíble" Dijo Elsa.

"En el mundo mágico todo es posible" Replicó la rosada.

"Ahora me doy cuenta, y pensar que yo desconocía todo eso"

"Me imagino que la situación romántica también influyó, ya que no hay fuerza mágica más poderosa que el amor" Dijo la púrpura.

"Sí esa fue la lección que aprendí ese día, aunque no gracias al padre de mi hijo"

"Parece que las cosas no funcionaron entre ustedes dos" Respondió la morada.

"Es mucho más complejo, pero realmente no quisiera hablar de eso"

"Bien, si bien las cosas no funcionaron después, en ese momento, el romántico momento que estaba viviendo al lado de ese hombre, quizás hizo que usted liberara más magia que fue absorbida por el niño" Explicó la rosa

"Quizás" Respondió la reina con cierta tristeza de pensar como habían estado las cosas en verdad.

"Y después, durante la gestación absorbió más magia de usted a través del cordón umbilical" Continuó la rosada.

"Eso tiene mucho sentido, eso explicaría por qué me sentía tan débil en ese entonces"

"Cuando el niño era un recién nacido ¿Tuvo nodriza o usted lo alimentó?" Quiso saber la morada

"Yo lo alimenté, nunca tuvo nodriza"

"Entonces a través de la leche absorbió todavía más magia, todos esos factores son la clave de que la magia sea tan intensa en él" Respondió la de cabello púrpura.

"Cielos, en realidad nunca había investigado al respecto"

"¿A qué edad manifestó sus poderes?" Quiso saber la peli rosa.

"Cuando tenía un año"

"Fue entonces cuando la magia estuvo lista" Continuó la rosada

"Cielos, sólo espero que ser tan poderoso no lo meta en problemas ni le atraiga enemigos"

"Oh, nada que el elegido no pueda manejar" Aseguró la morada.

"Tal vez para ustedes es el elegido, un guardián todopoderoso, pero para mí es mi hijo, sé que tiene sus debilidades y sus defectos, y no quisiera que le pasara nada malo"

"Te equivocas" Opinó Oppker "Para nosotros también es importante, tanto como persona como guardián, de hecho el chico y yo somos buenos amigos y nunca me perdonaría si algo malo le sucediera, pero debemos tener fe en que el bien siempre triunfa por encima del mal, aquel que tiene valentía y la verdad en su corazón es quien obtiene la victoria"

"Aunque no será fácil, sólo el apoyo y el amor de su familia lo ayudarán a vencer a los seres oscuros" Agregó la sirena peli rosa.

"Sólo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto y que las fuerzas del mal no le ocasionen demasiados problemas a Andy" Dijo Elsa.

De vuelta en el mundo humano, en la villa Westerguard, después de descansar un poco.

"Voy a ir al bosque a conseguir miel, pues se me antojó un rico sándwich de miel" Dijo Helena para sí misma dirigiéndose a la salida.

"Helena, muñequita" le dice su padre deteniéndola del brazo de improviso "Hay algo de lo que debemos platicar primero"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Escucha, algunas cosas van a cambiar un poco a partir de hoy"

"¿Van a cambiar? pero ¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, pues verás, mamá y yo estamos preocupados por tu bienestar y ya no queremos que te alejes demasiado de la casa"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué tanto?"

"No queremos que pases los jardines"

"Pero entonces ya no podré ir al bosque, ya no exploraré en las cuevas ¿Por qué me hacen esto?"

"Porque las cosas cambian hijita, el mundo ya no es lo que antes fue"

"Pero a mí me gusta, tengo muchos amigos animalitos que ahí viven"

"Créeme que lo hacemos únicamente por tu bien mi amor, para protegerte"

"¿Protegerme de qué?"

"De cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño"

"No entiendo ¿Por qué alguien querría lastimarme"

"Porque el mundo es oscuro, y salvaje y egoísta y al más fino rayo de sol y de alegría lo destruye"

"No, eso no es verdad, ustedes no quieren dejarme salir porque son malos y ya no me quieren"

"Claro que te queremos y muchísimo, es por eso que te tenemos que proteger ¿Olvidas al tipo ese que casi te secuestra aquella vez?"

"Pero Andy me salvó"

"Si, pero tu hermano no siempre estará a tu lado para rescatarte, por más que él quiera"

"Es que yo soy muy feliz en el bosque, ustedes no pueden hacerme esto"

"Helena, te prometo que te llevaré a acampar y a explorar en las cuevas, no es que queramos que no vuelvas al bosque nunca o queramos tenerte encerrada, es sólo que no queremos que vayas sola ¿Me entiendes?"

"Creo que si, pero es sólo que a mi me gusta mucho salir y tú y mamá muchas veces están ocupados"

"Lo sé, ya verás que haremos lo posible por tener tiempo para ti y jugar contigo, también Andy, ya verás que tu hermano estará más que feliz de pasar tiempo a tu lado, pero tú deberás ser paciente"

"Bueno supongo que trataré"

"Para compensarte, a cambio de que no salgas sola, te voy a enseñar ahora sí a usar el arco, las flechas y la espada"

"¿En serio? ¿Lo prometes?"

"Claro que si"

"¿Cuándo empezamos? ¿Podemos comenzar ya?"

"Primero me encargaré de supervisar a los trabajadores, pero yo te aviso cuando vayamos a salir"

"Está bien"

La niña entra en la casa tratando de animarse pero sin poder evitar sentirse como prisionera.

"No me gusta la forma es que se lo está tomando" le dice la princesa a su esposo

"Es porque aun no entiende las cosas, cuando crezca más seguro comprenderá todo"

"Es que me da tristeza verla tan decepcionada"

"Estará bien, siempre y cuando nos obedezca"

"Bueno, iré a distraerla para que se sienta mejor, le leeré algún cuento y luego tú la entretienes con el entrenamiento, que aunque muchas veces pensé que no era algo que una princesa como ella debiera aprender, está vez estoy segura que es lo que necesita"

"Ya verás que aprender a defenderse le servirá de mucho en el futuro"

"Espero que estas precauciones que tomaremos nos salgan muy bien"

"Fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer, ten fe, todo va a estar bien"

"Bueno, iré con ella" y diciendo esto Liv ingreso en la casa

Mientras Hans se acercó a sus trabajadores, quienes ya comenzaban con el trabajo de campo.

"Señor, que gusto verlo"

"Ya comenzamos con la cosecha"

"Me parece muy bien, hay que continuarle" dice el sureño tomando unas herramientas y ayudando a sus hombres

Mientras tanto, en el mundo mágico, la reina busca a Andy para volver a casa.

"¿Estás bien Elsa?" Le pregunta Oppker caminando a su lado.

"Si, estoy bien"

"Pareces triste"

"No es nada, es sólo que... bien...lo que dijeron esas sirenas"

"¿Lo de la intensa magia en el elegido? Eso no es para ponerse triste, es para alegrase de que el chico no estará indefenso para enfrentar a sus enemigos"

"Eso me tranquiliza y la vez me preocupa, pero no es eso por lo que estoy triste"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es sólo que me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre Hans y yo, todo mundo piensa que tuvimos un romance, incluso esas sirenas piensan que lo romántico de ese momento ayudó a que la magia de Andy se intensificara pero, en realidad las cosas fueron muy diferentes"

"Lo sé, él se aprovechó de que tú estabas desmayada"

"¿Tú sabes eso?" Preguntó la reina avergonzada.

"Claro que lo sé, pero descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada, tú no tuviste ninguna culpe"

"Sí, lo sé, pero es sólo que no me gusta hablar de eso ¿Sabes? Siempre imaginé que mi noche de bodas sería algo especial y mágico, pero en lugar de eso, fue todo lo contrario, sé que Hans y yo ahora somos amigos y borramos asperezas, pero no sé, supongo que hay ciertas cosas que siguen doliendo a pesar del tiempo"

"Quizás hubo magia después de todo"

"Si lo sé, la magia desenfrenada que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor por causa mía"

"Tal vez no fue la forma correcta de actuar y no lo justifico, lo que hizo fue algo vil e imperdonable, pero si se arriesgó a hacerlo, aún cuando sabía que le podría costar la vida"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que quizás los motivos que lo impulsaron no fueron sólo odio y venganza"

"Claro que si fue únicamente por eso, el viejo Hans era un tipo despreciable, un camaleón capaz de engañar a cualquiera con su falsa actitud de buen chico, yo me opuse a su boda con mi hermana y él buscó venganza de la peor manera"

"Puede ser que gran parte lo hizo como venganza y maldad, pero quizás hubo otro motivo más secreto"

"¿Y cuál podría ser ese?"

"Que él se hubiera sentido atraído por ti en cierto modo"

"¿Qué él qué?"

"Que hubiera tenido la osadía de llegar tan lejos porque le gustaste"

"Tú no lo conociste como yo en ese entonces, era un monstruo, iba a matarme, iba a dejar morir a Anna encerrada"

"Por más malvado que fuera, no dejaba de ser un hombre con sangre en las venas"

"¿Estás sugiriendo que en cierto modo pudo ser un momento romántico?"

"Podría ser, es decir todo puede ser, un chico y una chica solos en la oscuridad, no hubo violencia ni forcejeos"

"Te recuerdo que yo estaba desmayada"

"Pero alcanzabas a percibir un poco de lo que ocurría"

"Aún así, pienso que dista mucho de que yo haya disfrutado de alguna forma, sabía cual era mi deber, las tradiciones, yo debía esperar a mi boda, en ese momento no podía moverme, estaba encadenada y con mis poderes bloqueados, sin nadie cerca que pudiera socorrerme, si hubiera despertado créeme que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que se detuviera, para que se alejara de mí"

"Tal vez tu subconsciente pensaba así, y si hubieras estado en tus cinco sentidos lo hubieras convertido en una paleta congelada, pero al parecer tu cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar por el romántico momento, es decir, en ese entonces te sentías muy sola y necesitada de contacto humano y afecto"

"Ya basta, no te permito que hagas esas insinuaciones sobre mí, no hables de temas que van más allá de tu comprensión, tú no estabas ahí, tú no pasaste por lo que yo pasé"

"Escucha Elsa..."

"Tú no sabes lo difíciles que fueron esos días, el conflicto que tenía, una parte de mí amaba a Andy durante mi embarazo, pero a la otra le era difícil amar a alguien que tenía un vínculo tan cercano con la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, no imaginas lo difícil que era ver a ese bebé inocente y recordar que quien me había ayudado a darle vida era el mismo psicópata que intentó asesinarnos y arruinó mi futuro"

"Te entiendo perfectamente es sólo que..."

"¡Sólo déjame en paz! Hombres, siempre se ponen de parte unos de los otros, ahora resulta que yo disfruté ser abusada por ese tipo"

"Yo no quise..."

"Dije que me dejes en paz, iré a buscar a Andy"

"Espera"

Pero sin escuchar al troll, la reina se alejó rápidamente.

La guerra de poderes acababa de terminar y Andy descansaba en la plaza principal de mundo mágico.

"Eso fue muy divertido, en casa tengo que contenerme para evitar lastimar a alguien, pero aquí, cielos, me sentí tan vivo y libre"

"Me alegra que te hayas divertido, entonces ¿Cuántos son en tu familia?" preguntó Mandy.

"Vaya, pues eso es un tanto complicado, familia, familia, lo que se dice familia, sólo somos mamá y yo"

"¿No tienes papá?"

"Por eso te digo que es complicado, si tengo, pero él está casado con otra mujer, pero pues aún así cuenta como familia, luego están mis tíos y mis primas y mis amigos de nieve, oh sí, somos una gran familia"

"¿Y tienes hermanos?"

"Tengo una media hermana, que es hija de mi papá y su esposa"

"Entonces ¿Ella no tiene poderes?"

"Algo así, antes de nacer, su mamá bebió una pócima para curarse de una terrible enfermedad, y al parecer eso le dio poderes mágicos"

"Wow, entonces podrán ser un gran equipo"

"Espero que así sea, pero tendremos que esperar a que ella crezca un poco más, sólo tiene siete años, por ahora el mundo mágico permanecerá oculto para ella, así como el hecho de sus poderes mágicos"

"Eso suena interesante"

"Andy, escucha" Dijo Terra, quien volvía con un extraño chico de piel verde y colmillos de la misma edad que ella, tomado de la mano "Quiero presentarte a otro con poderes, él es mi buen amigo, se llama Garfield Logan, pero lo llamamos chico bestia o _bestita_"

"Encantado de conocerte, wow, tu piel y cabello son verdes" Exclamó Andy estrechando la mano del otro chico.

"Lo sé, es parte de mis poderes"

"Él se puede convertir en cualquier animal" Explicó Terra

"¿Es en serio?"

"En serio" Afirmó el chico.

"Wow, quisiera una demostración ¿Puedes convertirte en reno?" Sugirió Andy

El chico tomó la forma del animal solicitado.

"Increíble ¿Cómo lo haces?" pregunta el príncipe maravillado

"Oh discúlpalo, cuando toma forma animal no puede hablar" le explica Terra

El chico volvió a su forma humana y respondió.

"En realidad no sé exactamente como lo hago, sólo lo pienso"

"Tus poderes son geniales" le dice Andy

"Gracias, los tuyos también"

"¿Y nunca te has metido en problemas con tus poderes? Es decir ¿Nunca te has convertido en cerdo en un matadero o algo así?" pregunta el platinado, curioso como siempre

"Ja ja ja ja, ese estuvo bueno, afortunadamente no, he sido muy cuidadoso"

"Menos mal, oye, mi maestro troll me dijo que debía permanecer en secreto el mundo mágico"

"Eso es correcto" responde el chico verde

"Entonces ¿Tú cómo le haces para pasar desapercibido con el peculiar color de tu piel?"

"Oh, eso, tengo este brazalete que al activarlo me da apariencia normal"

"Wow, me da gusto oír que puedes disfrazarte, sé por experiencia que hay quienes te quieren hacer daño sólo por ser diferente"

En ese momento Andy escuchó una voz familiar.

"¡Andy!" Exclamó la reina.

"Creo que mamá me llama, discúlpenme por favor" dice el príncipe del hielo alejándose "Aquí estoy mamá"

"Hola cielo ¿Te divertiste?"

"Mucho, también hice varios amigos"

"Me alegra oírlo"

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te divertiste?"

"Bastante, también conocí a muchos seres mágicos, realmente me encanta este lugar, pero tenemos que regresar a casa, despídete de tus nuevos amigos"

"Oh ¿Realmente tenemos que irnos? Aquí no somos bichos raros"

"Y eso se siente muy bien, es una sensación que nunca en la vida había experimentado"

"Tampoco yo"

"Pero por más a gusto que estemos aquí, tenemos un deber para con Arendelle, debemos regresar"

"Oh mamá"

"Anda, ya volveremos en otra ocasión"

"Oh, está bien, hasta luego chicos, realmente me la pasé bien, espero se repita"

"Cuídate chico chico" le dice Mandy

La reina y su hijo se despiden de todo ser mágico y emprenden el regreso a casa.

De nuevo en la villa, al caer la tarde Hans se reúne con su hija en uno de los jardines japoneses de la villa.

"Rápido papi, que emocionante va a ser esto, por fin voy a convertirme en una verdadera guerrera amazona"

"En verdad te gusta todo esto"

"Oh si, estoy tan emocionada que creo que voy a vomitar"

"¿Y por qué? ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Más bien es un vomiructo"

"¿Un qué cosa?"

"Vomito combinado con eructo, lo dejas salir, lo saboreas y... ay es fabuloso, es tan genial todo esto"

"Bueno, no quisiera causarte un infarto o un coma, pero tengo un regalo muy especial para ti"

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?"

El sureño le entrega una caja alargada y la abre para mostrarle el contenido.

"Oh, es una espada y tiene el mango rosa, me queda perfecta, me encanta, me encanta, me encanta" dice la niña tomándola en sus manos

"Si, está hecha a tu medida, mi preciosa"

"Muchas gracias, con esto si que voy a hacer papilla a los villanos"

"¿Cómo va todo?" pregunta Liv acercándose a ellos y casi se muere de ver a su hija armada con una autentica espada "Pero Hans, por todos los cielos ¿Qué pretendes dándole un arma de esta magnitud a nuestra pequeña hijita?"

"Descuida amor, es una espada real, pero sin filo" le pasa el dedo por las orillas para mostrarle que es verdad "¿Lo ves?"

"Oh, que susto me diste, casi me matas"

"Descuida, yo sé lo que hago"

"¿No tiene filo? Pero qué decepción" interrumpe la niña

"Descuida, cuando estés más preparada y ya que hayas crecido más, te prometo que te la cambiaré por una que tenga la hoja perfecta"

"¿Qué es hoja?"

"Esto, ese es su nombre y la parte por donde la tomas se llama mango"

"Oh, hoy aprendí algo nuevo, lo cual es raro, je je"

"Bueno, los dejo con sus lecciones, yo mientras les tendré un delicioso almuerzo esperándolos"

"Suena delicioso" dice la niña

"Muy bien, comencemos ya, lo primero y más importante que debes aprender es que esta arma es tu vida"

"¿Mi vida? Creo que no entiendo"

"Si, está espada puede ser la diferencia entre vivir o morir, sobre todo en tiempos difíciles o de guerra"

"Por suerte no estamos en guerra"

"Si, pero uno nunca sabe"

"En ese caso, no lo olvidaré"

"Esa es mi niña, continuemos esto que te voy a enseñar se llama esgrima"

"¿Qué es esgrima?"

"Es una actividad de habilidad. Habilidad para dar pinchazos a tu contrincante, je je"

"Eso me gusta, ji ji"

"Pero también implica habilidad e inteligencia para adelantarte a sus movimientos y evitarlos. Es en pocas palabras, un deporte de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que se usa un arma, y la habilidad que hay que desarrollar precisamente está ahí, en saber manejar la espada con la mejor destreza posible"

"Estoy lista"

"En esta primera lección, te enseñaré a usar el arma correctamente y con seguridad"

"¿Hay un modo de agarrar la espada? Yo no lo sabía, pensé que cada quien la agarraba como mejor le acomodara" dice la niña tomando la espada al revés

"De hecho así la traes mal, acomódala para que te sea más fácil manejarla" le dice el sureño corrigiéndole la espada

"Ay, creo que se me dificulta sostenerla agarrándola así ¿podría hacerlo como ya estoy acostumbrada?"

"Es importante que sepas sostener tu arma, para que aprendas bien desde lo más básico"

"Pero papi, es que así siento que no la traigo bien agarrada"

"Inténtalo, ya verás que lo correcto es lo mejor"

"Bueno" dice la niña corrigiendo su peculiar estilo "¿Así estoy bien?"

"Si, ahora dale movimiento, que corte el viento pasando muy ligera por el aire" le dice su papá dándole el ejemplo con su espada

A la niña le cuesta trabajos sostener la espada y no logra manejarla bien.

"No me sale" se queja la pequeña pelirroja "¿Puedo agarrarla como yo sé?"

"Bueno, pero sólo para que veas que menos te va a salir"

Pero al contrario de lo que Hans pensaba, en cuanto la niña vuelve a su extraño método, puede manejar la espada mucho mejor.

"¿Ok? Si te sientes más segura de ese modo, adelante, puedes hacerlo"

"Gracias papi, es que cuando jugaba con mi espada de juguete me enseñé a manejarla así"

"Creo que debí corregirte desde el principio, o quizás si lo hubiera hecho de todos modos no hubieras podido, como a los zurdos cuando los quieren obligar a ser diestros"

"¿Qué es un diestro?"

"Alguien que desempeña sus actividades con la mano derecha"

"Oh ¿ósea como yo?"

"Como tú, como yo, como tu mami y Andy y bueno, casi todos los que conoces"

"Menos Elsa ¿sabias que ella es zurda?"

"¿En serio? No lo sabía"

"Si, a ella le gusta escribir con la mano izquierda ¿no es rarísimo?"

"No es que lo haga por gusto, es que su lado dominante es el izquierdo y te parece raro porque casi no conoces a gente zurda, pero es algo tan normal como ser diestro"

"Oh"

"Bueno, sigamos con lo nuestro, vuelve a hacer esos movimientos, pero más lento"

La niña repite lo que su papá le enseño.

"¿Qué tal lo hago?"

"Muy bien, pero no la agites tanto de un lado a otro y nunca la apuntes a alguien que está desarmado ¿me entiendes?"

"¿Y por qué no debo atacar a alguien desarmado?"

"Porque estarías tomando una ventaja muy injusta sobre alguien que no se puede defender"

"Oh, ok"

"Tu técnica ha mejorado mucho, pero tampoco la ahogues..."

"¿Cómo que la estoy ahogando?"

"Si, la aprietas tan fuertemente que no puedes manejarla bien, sólo debes sostenerla lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se te resbale al primer movimiento"

"¿Y ahora? ¿Mejor?"

"Si, vas muy bien, ahora, cuando retes a algún oponente siempre debes decirle: _en guardia_" dice Hans dando el ejemplo y extendiendo su espada

"¿Qué es en guardia?"

"Ponerse listo, así es como le dices a alguien que se prepare para la lucha"

"¿Y qué tal este? ¡Es hora de pelear!"

"Bien, pero lo correcto es recordarle que se ponga en guardia"

"Ok"

"También debes dominar el movimiento básico de los pies. Este es completamente fundamental en la esgrima, así que es importante desarrollar un movimiento fluido y sencillo. Sin embargo, lo básico que tendrás que aprender es la posición de guardia, y el avance y retroceso simples"

"¿Hay una posición de en guardia?"

"Si, es la posición inicial, párate de costado, con la mano que tiene la espada adelante, con el pie de ese lado apuntando hacia tu oponente y el de atrás en un ángulo de 90° aproximadamente hacia afuera. Cuando te muevas hacia adelante, el pie que está al frente guiará el movimiento y cuando retrocedas, será el de atrás"

Al tratar de tomar la pose que su papá le indico, la sabionda termina cayéndose al piso.

"¿Qué tal lo hice?"

"Debes de tratar de conseguir un equilibrio uniforme de tu peso y sostente en los metatarsos de los pies para que puedas moverte rápidamente"

"¿Qué son los metapasos?"

"Metatarsos y son los huesitos que tienes a mitad de tus dos pies y nos ayudan a oponer resistencia al peso que ejerce todo el cuerpo"

"Órale eres muy listo papi"

"No, tengo mucha experiencia de la vida"

"¿Cómo me equilibro entonces?"

"Supongo que eso más bien te lo puede enseñar tu mamá con su lecciones de cómo ser una dama, pero conforme vayas progresando, aprenderás más técnicas como el fondo de ataque, entre otros"

"Pero papi, yo no quiero equilibrar libros sobre mi cabeza mientras camino con zapatos de tacón..."

"Pero princesita ¿no te gustan los tacones? Pensé que te encantaban tus botitas nuevas"

"Si me gustan, pero no me gusta hacerlo todo perfectamente, como mamá siempre que me da esas lecciones me dice"

"Bueno, podría ayudarte de alguna otra forma, ven conmigo"

Los dos caminan a un sitio donde hay 4 piedras enterradas en el suelo del campo, cada una sobresale de distintas alturas.

"Ven aquí" dice Hans cargando a la niña y sentándola encima de la piedra más baja, le quita los zapatos y la ayuda a levantarse "Enfócate Helena y recuerda que lo más importante en ésta Vida es el Balance"

"Pero creí que me ibas a enseñar a tener equilibrio" dice la niña sosteniéndose de su papá para no caerse

"Balance y equilibrio son lo mismo. Todo en ésta vida requiere de equilibrio"

"¿Ha si? Pero si no todo el tiempo estamos parados sobre piedras"

"Si no tuvieras equilibrio no te podrías ni parar, te la pasarías cayéndote"

"Ji ji, que gracioso"

"Además hay muchas clases de equilibrio"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, químico, mecánico, sentido del equilibrio, que es el que tú estás desarrollando ahora mismo y el último, pero más importante de todos, el _equilibrio espiritual_"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Mira, te lo diré de forma sencilla, todos tenemos un lado bueno y uno oscuro ¿cierto?"

"Si, los malos son los del lado oscuro"

"Y para no ser malos, debemos estar equilibrados con nuestras emociones"

"Y para equilibrarme con eso ¿Cómo le hago?"

"Sólo no te dejes dominar por tus emociones egoístas y peligrosas y todo estará muy bien"

"Entendido y hablando de equilibrio ¿que tal voy?"

"En cuanto dejes de apoyarte en mí, te lo diré"

"Ji ji, es que me da miedo soltarme"

"Entonces vamos haciéndolo poco a poco"

Conforme pasa el rato, la niña se va soltando de las manos de su papá y aunque le cuesta trabajos mantener el equilibrio, no se da por vencida.

Al terminar la clase, Helena ha aprendido muchas cosas nuevas, cómo se inicia una pelea con espada, lo que la espada significa para ella en una lucha y a tener equilibrio, aunque todavía no lo domina muy bien.

Por su parte, Andy y su madre regresan a la garita de donde partieron ese mismo día, Andy no dejaba de hablar como perico contando de lo que había, hecho, visto y oído, así como de los mágicos seres que había conocido, Oppker por su parte lo escuchaba emocionado y le hacía preguntas al respecto, a diferencia de su madre, que iba callada y pensativa.

Los unicornios que tiraban del carruaje habían vuelto a su forma de caballos y el elfo conductor llevaba de nuevo su disfraz de chochero.

"Bien, hemos llegado chico" dice Oppker

"¿Cuándo volveremos? Me divertí mucho"

"Ya lo creo, es como la quinta o sexta vez que lo dices desde que emprendimos el regreso" le responde su maestro

"Pero sí volveremos ¿Verdad?" insiste el chico

"Claro, aún te queda mucho por conocer y muchas creaturas mágicas por ver"

"¡Genial! Espera a que le cuente a... cierto...lo olvidaba, el mundo mágico debe permanecer en secreto y no debo revelar a nadie nada"

"Créeme que así es mejor, bien, los dejo, adiós chico, adiós Elsa, te ruego me disculpes, mi intención no era ofenderte"

"Adiós Oppker" Respondió la reina hablando por fin

"Wo, wo ¿Ustedes pelearon? ¿Y eso por qué fue?"

"En realidad fue por algo sin importancia, descuida Oppker, te entiendo"

El troll asintió y tomando su forma de roca se alejó rodando, el carruaje volvió al mundo mágico, dejando a Andy y a Elsa solos, pronto emprendieron el camino al castillo.

"Entonces ¿Estás bien?"

"Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque discutiste con Oppker y pareces triste"

"Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada ¿Conociste muchos chicos con poderes?"

"¿No ibas escuchando todo lo que decía en el carruaje?"

"Discúlpame, estaba distraída, tú sabes la presión de gobernar un reino"

"Bueno, en realidad no lo sé, nunca he dirigido un reino"

"Pero pronto lo harás"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes una enfermedad incurable?"

"Desde luego que no"

"Entonces ¿Por qué dices que pronto dirigiré el reino?"

"No me refiero a heredarte el reino, sino dejarte a cargo cuando crezcas más, asignarte ciertas responsabilidades"

"No por favor así estoy bien"

"Algún día tendré que partir y necesitaré que tú tomes mi lugar"

"Lo sé"

"Por eso es bueno que empieces a practicar desde ahora, para que no te pase como a mí, que el día de mi coronación no conocía a nadie, y sabía como dirigir un reino en teoría, pero no en la práctica, y creo que eso me hizo mucha falta"

"¿O sea que me nombrarás rey por un día?"

"No exactamente, pero si te nombraré encargado de ciertas cosas y estarás a cargo del reino en mi ausencia"

"Supongo que será divertido dentro de lo que cabe, je je je"

Al llegar al castillo se encontraron con que la familia Westerguard ya se había ido.

"Oh no, ni siquiera pude despedirme" Se quejó Andy.

"Descuida hijo, sé que ellos entenderán, ahora debo ir a mi oficina, tengo trabajo atrasado"

"Muy bien, sé que no es sábado, pero igual creo que necesito un baño después de esa pelea de lodo"

Ambos tomaron caminos separados.

En su oficina, la reina pensaba en las palabras de Oppker ¿Hans se había sentido atraído por ella? ¿Ella en medio de su inconsciencia habría realmente disfrutado? Eso no era posible, en su mente siempre imaginó un momento traumático y violento, el momento que cambió su vida para bien y para mal.

Gracias a eso Andy había llegado a su vida, pero también a causa de eso no pudo encontrar un esposo ni caminar hacia el altar vestida de blanco, aunque siendo la persona solitaria por naturaleza que era, a decir verdad nunca le había dado prioridad al asunto de encontrar un pretendiente, salvo aquella ocasión del incidente con Aksel, además ella estaba más tranquila y feliz siendo soltera, pero a causa del sureño mucha gente pensaba mal de ella y para evitarle sufrimiento a Andy tenía que mentirle, sólo esperaba que su hijo nunca se enterara de la horrible verdad.

Y para complicar más la situación ahora ella sentía algo por Hans, no sólo tenían una bella amistad, realmente el pelirrojo le atraía mucho, el amor que sentía por él quemaba con la intensidad de mil soles, pero su amor era imposible, Hans era casado y nunca se interpondría entre él y su esposa ¿Por qué las cosas siempre tenían que ser complicadas para ella?

Pasaron varios días en que la reina pensaba en este asunto constantemente, los días transcurrieron normales, Andy continuaba juntándose con Ostein, quien era una mala influencia para el resto de los chicos, intercambiaba daguerrotipos de chicas sexys con sus amigos, Helena por su parte obedecía las reglas recién impuestas por sus padres y continuaba con su entrenamiento.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que un día, no muy lejos de ahí, una figura misteriosa perseguía una extraña creatura en medio de la noche, por lo que parecía ser un lugar selvático.

"Ahora sí te tengo pequeño engendro" Dijo el sujeto tirando un latigazo y acorralando a su presa.

"¡Mamá!" Chilliqueó la creatura con una voz ronca y pesada mientras era atrapada.

**¿QUIÉNES SERÁN ESTOS DOS PERSONAJES?**

**SALUDOS A TODOS!**

**ACLARO QUE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE COMIC NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**"TORMENTA" PERTENECE A MARVEL.**

**"TERRA Y CHICO BESTIA" PERTENECEN A DC COMIC**

**Y EL PERSONAJE DE LA PRINCESA MANDY PERTENECE A SHEAKE, UNA LECTORA QUE ME PIDIÓ QUE LA INCLUYERA, SÓLO LE HICE UNA VARIACION EN SUS PODERES, YA QUE LA ORIGINAL TIENE PODERES DE FUEGO, PERO SE LOS CAMBIE DEBIDO A QUE ESE PODER LO ESTOY RESERVANDO PARA UN SUPER VILLANO, EL FUTURO MAYOR ENEMIGO DE ANDY.**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, SE QUE EN OCASIONES PUEDEN DESESPERARSE PORQUE NO ACTUALIZO MAS SEGUIDO, PERO ES QUE ANALIZO CADA CAPITULO, LE HAGO CORRECCIONES, INVESTIGO AL RESPECTO O VEO VARIAS VECES LAS ESCENAS DE OTRAS PELICULAS EN LASQUE ME BASO, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY:**

En un lugar desconocido, en medio de una noche tormentosa, un cazador ha acorralado a un extraño ser de tamaño gigante, pero por la oscuridad no se distingue qué pueda ser.

"¡Atrás! ¡Atrás!" le ordena el hombre mientras tira latigazos al aire para espantar a su presa

"Mamá, mamá" exclama la creatura asustada tratando de protegerse con sus manos de los latigazos pero su atacante lo hace retroceder.

"Vamos, no quiero maltratar tu hermosa piel, tú me vas a hacer muy rico, una fabula viviente, el único _yenkara _en cautiverio" y diciendo esto, el hombre lanza un dardo somnífero a la creatura "Ja ja ja ja ja"

"Mamá" exclama el yenkara entre sollozos mientras el dardo surte efecto y queda inconsciente.

Ajenos a lo ocurrido, a la mañana siguiente, en la villa amanecía un nuevo día y todos se disponían a comenzar con sus labores domesticas.

"Mami ¿jugamos a las muñecas?" dice Helena acercándose con dos hermosas muñecas de porcelana después de desayunar.

"Primero quiero revisar cómo va tu lectura"

"Pero si estoy de vacaciones"

"Aun así mi amor, leer es algo cotidiano que no se debe realizar únicamente en la escuela"

"¿Y luego jugaremos?"

"Sí, te lo prometo"

"Bueno ¿Qué quieres que lea?"

"Mmm, veamos" dice su mamá revisando el enorme librero y entregándoselo a la niña "Aquí hay un buen libro"

"_En contacto con la naturaleza_" lee la niña tomándolo "¿Quieres que lea todo este librote ahorita?"

"No hija, viene dividido en lecturas cortas y muy interesantes, veamos ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Animales o plantas?"

"Animales"

"¿Y sobre qué animal estaría bien que leas?" se pregunta Liv mientras ojea el libro "Cocodrilos, simios, serpientes, ah, esté es perfecto" dice mostrándole la pagina seleccionada

"¿Los búfalos? ¿Qué es un búfalo?"

"Un animal que normalmente no hay por aquí, tienen mucho pelaje, viven en Norteamérica y en África"

"Oh, quisiera ver uno"

"Quizás algún día viajemos a donde ellos viven y puedas conocerlos"

"Me parece bien"

"Ahora lee, mi amor"

"_El bisonte ameri…cano_ ¿Qué es americano?"

"Alguien que vive en América, como tus amigos Andrew y Mary"

"Oh, pero ellos son de Estados Unidos, no de América"

"Estados unidos es un país que se encuentra en América"

"Oh ¿continuo?"

"Adelante"

"_También deno… minado búfalo, es una especie de gran mamí…fero_ ¿Qué es un mamífero?"

"Que nacen de la pancita de su mamá y no de huevos como los ovíparos"

"Entones también nosotras somos mamíferos"

"Así es, todos los humanos lo somos, continua"

"_Se les encuentra en las plani…cies del norte de Mexico_" lee la niña pronunciándolo mal

"Se dice México"

"¿Y qué es México?"

"Un país también de América"

"_Los Esta…dos Uni…dos_, de donde son Andrew y Mary"

"Así es"

"_Y Canadá, en grandes manadas, abar…cando desde el Gran Lago del Esclavo hasta México y desde el este de Ore…gon_"

"Es Oregón"

"¿Y dónde está eso?"

"En Estados Unidos, es uno de los estados que conforman el país"

"_Hasta los Montes Apala…ches. Existen dos sube…pecies_"

"Subespecies"

"¿Ósea casi especies?"

"No, más bien es en lo que se dividen las especies"

"_Que son el bisonte de planicie _¿Qué es planicie?"

"Es una extensión de terreno sin colinas ni ningún tipo de levantamiento del suelo"

"_Y el bisonte de bosque_, estamos en un bosque ¿no crees que alguno de esos pudiera vivir por aquí?"

"No, el clima de aquí no es para ellos. Bueno, fue suficiente lectura, juguemos con tus muñecas un rato"

Pero justo en ese momento el mayordomo entra con dos cartas.

"Señora, han llegado estas cartas para su esposo y para usted"

"Gracias Klint"

"¿Cartas? ¿Qué dicen mami? ¿Qué dicen?"

"Una es para tu papá, se la entregaremos cuando vuelva para la comida y la otra es para mí, es de tus tíos

"¿Y qué dice?"

"Veamos

_Querida hermana:_

_Te enviamos un saludo esperando te encuentres bien. Como sabrás el aniversario 35 de bodas de nuestros padres es dentro de 3 semanas y queríamos que tuvieran una fiesta maravillosa, pero como nos gustaría que fuera una sorpresa para ellos, quisiéramos que fuera en tu casa, claro, si no te molesta._

_Atte: tus hermanos Bera y Ragnar_"

"¡Cielos! ¿Mis abuelitos cumplen 35 años de casados?"

"Si, oh cielos, deberá ser una fiesta fabulosa, pero que ocurrencias de tus tíos de avisarme con tan poco tiempo"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Pues debemos apresurarnos con los preparativos, esta fiesta será tan maravillosa que se hablará de ella por mucho, mucho tiempo. Consígueme papel y tinta" le dice a su hija

"¿Para qué los quieres?" pregunta la niña entregándole a su mamá el material que le pidió

"Voy a contestarles a tus tíos" Respondió Liv tomando asiento frente a su escritorio y llenando la pluma de tinta.

"¿Qué les dirás?"

"Les diré:

_Queridos hermanos:_

_Espero que ustedes también estén bien, me parece una excelente idea, yo me ocupo de la fiesta, pero ustedes encárguense de que los invitados de honor asistan._

_Con cariño._

_Liv._

"¿Quiénes son esos invitados de honor?"

"¿Cómo quiénes? Tus abuelitos, los festejados"

"Oh ¿vamos a invitar a Elsa y Andy?"

"Claro, pero luego me ocupo de eso, ahorita por lo pronto debo ir al pueblo a ver los pasteles, hay que poner decoraciones por toda la casa, hay que pensar en qué serviremos de comer"

"¿Qué tal manzanas acarameladas, como las que preparaste el otro día?"

"Eso estaría bien como aperitivo, pero el plato fuerte debe ser algo más complejo y elegante, pero ya pensaré en eso, ahora debo salir al pueblo para encargar un enorme pastel en la pastelería"

"Pero íbamos a jugar"

"Lo siento Helena pero mamá está un poquito ocupada, jugaremos más tarde"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo"

"Está bien, pero quiero ir contigo"

"No, es que debo salir rápido y además iré a varias tiendas, no es una paseo y tú podrías aburrirte, mejor quédate para que le entregues a tu papá la carta que es para él"

"Está bien, yo se la doy"

"Gracias, muñequita, yo regreso más tarde" dice dándole un beso en la frente a su niña

Luego, sube al carruaje y se aleja mientras Helena observa por la ventana.

"Bien, supongo que somos sólo tú y yo" Dice la niña a su muñeca.

Más tarde, Hans regresa a casa luego de supervisar el trabajo de los empleados por todo el lugar.

"¿Dónde está tu mamá princesita?"

"Fue por un pastel gigante"

"¿Pastel? ¿Y para qué lo quiere?"

"Es que vamos a hacerle una fiesta a mis abuelitos"

"¿Justo ahora?"

"No, dentro de unas semanas y antes de que se me olvide" dice la niña tomando el sobre y entregándoselo a su papá "Te llegó esta carta"

"Es de tu tío Viktor"

"¿Y qué dice?"

"Quiere que vaya inmediatamente a las Islas del sur, dice que la situación está algo tensa con el reino vecino, al parecer no terminan de acostumbrarse al cambio de monarca. Ya han enviado a unos representantes, pero es necesario que todos estemos presentes por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar"

"¿Todos? Eso me incluye a mí ¿Puedo acompañarte?"

"No, esto podría ser peligroso"

"No importa, después de todo, recuerda que ya sé pelear con espada, ji ji"

"Esto no es un juego Helena, las cosas podrían tornarse feas"

"Lo sé, es por eso que quiero ir, ¿de qué sirve aprender esgrima si no voy a usarlo?"

"No insistas Helena, tú te quedarás aquí y fin de la discusión"

"¿A Andy si te lo llevarás?"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Bueno.. Es que como él es hombre"

"¿Crees que Andy es mi consentido sólo por ser varón"

"Y porque es mágico y es tu primer hijo"

"Pues no, a los dos los quiero por igual ¿No se los he demostrado ya?"

"Sí, es sólo que... me agrada tener un hermano, pero en ocasiones creo que me siento celosa"

"Esos celos de hermanos son normales, en ocasiones se les figurará que los padres sienten preferencia por el otro, pero te aseguro que no"

"¿No?"

"No, los padres quieren a todos sus hijos por igual"

"Pero antes no me parecía que quisieras más a Andy"

"Antes no tenías esta clase de celos porque no sabías que tenías un hermano. Tampoco a Andy lo llevaré conmigo, no es asunto de niños"

"¿Volverás pronto?"

"Más pronto de lo que imaginas, cuidas a mamá"

"Así lo haré"

Mientras Hans se prepara para el viaje, en Arendelle, la reina se reunía en su oficina con Oppker quien no pudo dejar las cosas así y se había arriesgado a ir al castillo sólo para hablar con ella.

"Oppker, no deberías venir cuando es de día, no es seguro, tú más que nadie sabe que el mundo mágico debe permanecer secreto"

"Lo sé, es sólo que necesitaba hablar contigo, creí que volverías al valle de las rocas"

"Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar y si no fui es porque tengo demasiadas ocupaciones aquí"

"En fin, como dice el dicho _Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma"_

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Aclarar las cosas, no era mi intención ofenderte"

"¿No lo era? Entonces no debiste insinuar que yo disfruté en un momento tan horrible como ese"

"Sólo quería limpiar más asperezas entre ustedes dos, ya hablaron y arreglaron sus diferencias y me da gusto oír eso, pero sentí que aun necesitaban una ayudita, yo no quise decir que tú hubieras disfrutado o te hubieras alegrado de que algo como eso te sucediera, sólo dije que tu naturaleza pudo haber disfrutado, quise ayudarte a olvidar este trauma"

"Tú no tienes idea de nada"

"Claro que la tengo, sé que has pasado por cosas horribles, sé que esos fueron los peores días de tu vida, y como te dije antes, no estoy justificando a Hans, lo que hizo fue imperdonable, sólo quiero ayudarte a aliviar tu espíritu"

"Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, no podemos retroceder en el tiempo y evitar que eso pase"

"Si lo hiciéramos el Elegido no existiría"

"Y con tal de tenerlo a mi lado volvería a pasar por lo mismo"

"Y eso me parece admirable"

"Trato de hacer de cuenta que todo está bien ¿Sabes? Incluso Hans y yo somos amigos, trato de engañarme tratando de olvidar que eso pasó, intentando engañarme a mí misma con mi propia mentira de que entre nosotros hubo algo especial, algo romántico, pero no fue así y por eso no me gusta pensar en lo que pasó en verdad"

"Sé que las sirenas te hicieron recordar eso, pero te aseguro que no lo hicieron con mala intención, ellas desconocen la verdad"

"Lo sé, y como dije antes, es mejor así, nadie debe saberlo, mucho menos Andy"

"Y créeme que por mi boca no se enterará, pero a ti también te hace mal recordar esos momentos con tanto dolor, es por eso que te hice ver que quizás no fueron tan terribles como imaginas, no hubo violencia ni forcejeo y no sólo el odio llevó a Hans a cometer tal cosa"

"Aún así, fue horrible, si no lo hubiera sido, no hubiera estado a punto de suicidarme"

"¡¿Qué!?"

"Es decir, fuera de aquí, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer"

"¿Realmente intentaste suicidarte?"

"No es de tu incumbencia, sólo déjame en paz"

"Oh vamos, confía en mí, quiero ayudarte, somos amigos, creí que había probado mi lealtad y amistad en diversas ocasiones"

"Y en muchas otras has solapado a Andy en sus travesuras y lo has metido en todo tipo de problemas"

"Pero éstos son con un propósito, tienen una enseñanza, una lección de vida, sabes que nunca permitiría que al chico le pasara nada malo"

"Por favor sólo déjame sola"

"Quiero ayudarte"

"Ya hiciste bastante ¿No crees?"

"Oye, dije que lo siento, ya te expliqué que no quería lastimarte ¿que no puedes entenderlo? No seas tan dura con los demás, actúas como si tú nunca en la vida hubieras lastimado a alguien por error"

"No vuelvas a decir eso, tú no tienes idea de lo que viví, de lo mucho que he sufrido"

"Me lo has dejado muy en claro durante todo este tiempo que nos hemos conocido, constantemente te estás quejando por tus penas"

"Cállate de una vez y salte de aquí"

"Muy bien, me voy, de mejores lugares me han corrido. Yo sólo quería explicar las cosas, pero eres demasiado terca como para aceptar que puede existir otra perspectiva en el asunto que la tuya"

"Estás llegando a un límite"

"Pues tú también llegaste, no suelo ser muy paciente con gente malcriada"

"Yo no estoy malcriada"

"¿Entonces por qué no puedes aceptar mi disculpa?"

"Está bien, disculpa aceptada, ahora ¿Podrías dejarme sola? Te lo pido como amigos"

"Entonces ¿De veras somos amigos?"

"Claro que lo somos y debí escucharte, eso hacen los amigos"

"Y también se perdonan, escucha, lamento haber comenzado a pelearte, pero es que yo no soy como mi hermano, que analiza y calcula todo perfectamente y nunca habla sin meditarlo, yo más bien me dejo llevar por mis emociones y en ocasiones hablo de más"

"Pues tendrás que controlarte, se supone que entrenas a mi hijo para que él no se deje dominar por su odio"

"Oh descuida también sé controlarme, además, digamos que el chico y yo nos equilibramos mutuamente, en ocasiones él es mi cordura, pero ¿Qué dices si empezamos de nuevo? ¿Eh?"

"Muy bien, sólo debes ser más paciente conmigo, es un tema muy delicado del cual no me gusta hablar"

"Entendido y anotado"

"Me alegra que nos entendamos, ahora volviendo al tema ya más calmada ¿De verdad tú crees que ese no fue el momento terrible y traumático que siempre imaginé? ¿Crees que pude haberlo disfrutado de alguna forma?"

"No veo por qué no, la situación fue casi como hubiera sido en cualquier caso con el consentimiento de los dos, como si se hubiera tratado de una pareja enamorada, hubo caricias, muy probablemente besos, tu cuerpo debió haberse sentido igual que si tú hubieras estado de acuerdo, pues no hubo forcejeo, ni maltrato físico ni verbal"

"Cielos, eso si que no me lo esperaba"

"Es natural, así son los humanos, así funcionan sus cuerpos, así es como responden a los estímulos en un momento intimo, digo, sin ofender"

"Ok, ya me quedó muy en claro" Respondió la reina sonrojándose y acalorándose "Creo que abriré la ventana ¿Es idea mía o hace calor aquí? En fin, supongo que tienes razón, yo no estaba acostumbrada a estar ni siquiera un poco cerca de un hombre, mi mente no estaba lista para algo así, pero mi cuerpo estaba listo desde que yo tenía como 12 años"

"Así es, tu organismo no sabía que era en contra de tu voluntad"

"Me siento muy extraña hablando al respecto, pero entonces imagino que mi cuerpo al sentirse amado como en ese momento, fue algo que también despertó una cierta sensación en mis poderes y fue por eso que se liberó magia de alegría, como lo definieron las sirenas, misma que fue absorbida por Andy en sus primeros segundos de vida"

"Exacto ¿ves como lo que quería decirte no era tan malo? Es sólo que tú malinterpretaste mis palabras"

"Te ruego me disculpes, no debí ponerme así, pero es que aun cuando mi cuerpo lo disfrutara y mi magia con él, el momento en que me enteré fue el peor día de mi vida"

"Lo sé y te entiendo, tú te merecías algo mejor"

"Descuida, mi vida a sido buena y no cambiaría nada si pudiera volver en el tiempo"

"Me alegra que pienses así"

"Gracias por preocuparte por mí y por ayudarme a curar mis heridas emocionales"

"Para eso están los amigos, pero ¿En serio ibas a suicidarte en ese entonces?"

"Bien, sé que hubiera sido un gran error, pero en esos momentos, cuando recién me enteré de lo que me había sucedido y permanecí varios días encerrada, no pensaba con claridad, sé que no se debe atentar contra la propia vida pero sólo quería que todo terminara, ya no quería sentir más dolor ¿Comprendes?"

"Claro que comprendo, además no soy nadie para juzgarte"

"Dicen que suicidarse es la salida de los cobardes, pero créeme que se requiere valor para tomar esa decisión y estar a punto de llevarla a cabo, podía sentir el filo de la cuchilla de hielo que planeaba usar apuntando directo a mi corazón"

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"Anna, mi hermana se quedaría sin ningún miembro de su familia y con mucho que aprender sobre cómo dirigir un reino, ella no estaba lista para semejante responsabilidad, sólo imaginar sus lágrimas y el gran dolor que esto le ocasionaría, además también pensé en Andy, él merecía la oportunidad de vivir, de ver el sol y nadar en el mar, aún cuando había pensado darlo en adopción, luego pensé en mis padres y mis súbditos, ellos confiaban en mí, así que decidí no hacerlo"

"Y debo decir que hiciste lo correcto"

"Gracias, aunque créeme que no fue fácil"

"¿Hans sabe sobre eso?"

"Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Anna o Kristoff"

"Descuida, no les diré si no quieres"

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido como el silbido de un pájaro.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó la reina sin saber de donde provenía exactamente.

"Me acaba de llegar un Magic-tweet" le responde el troll sacando un cristal mágico parecido a un celular moderno, lo cual era totalmente desconocido para Elsa.

"¿Un qué?"

"Es tecnología del futuro, así que no puedo revelar demasiado, pero si te puedo decir que con esto me avisan de las situaciones en el mundo mágico y parece que ha ocurrido algo"

"¿Grave?"

"No lo sé, pero lo mejor será que me reporte para saber bien la situación"

"Si, ve y ojalá que no sea nada grave y tomaré en cuenta lo que me dijiste, ya no me voy a deprimir tanto, no quiero parecer una amargada"

"Sé feliz Elsa y yo lamento lo majadero que fui, en ocasiones soy un poco fastidioso y entrometido, pero lo compenso con mi atractivo, inteligencia y buena voluntad"

"Y modestia, je je. Creo que los dos nos portamos como unos inmaduros"

"Je je y que lo digas ¿Ahora entiendes que mi intención no era incomodarte ni mucho menos hacerte sufrir? Sólo quería ayudar, así como ayudo a Andy con su entrenamiento, también quería ayudarte a ti a terminar de sanar las heridas del pasado, Hans ya te ayudó un poco durante las muchas charlas que han tenido"

"Y lo has hecho de verdad, gracias, no sabes cómo me ha servido tu ayuda"

"Me alegra oírlo, ahora me iré para saber qué sucede en el mundo mágico"

"Suerte"

El troll toma su forma de piedra y sale rodando del lugar hacia el valle sin ser descubierto por nadie dejando a la reina muy pensativa.

Mientras, ajeno a los problemas de su madre, Andy pasaba tiempo jugando béisbol con sus amigos, y ahora que ya había practicado bastante no terminaba con el ojo morado. Gracias a Ostein, este deporte se había vuelto muy popular y ahora también los demás chicos del pueblo los jugaban frecuentemente.

"Es mi turno al bate, pero yo usaré el mío especial hecho de hielo, les enseñaré a hacer esto con algo de estilo" Fanfarroneó Andy mientras creaba uno y se preparaba como todo un profesional.

Uno de los otros chicos lanza la pelota y Andy batea con fuerza sacándola del campo y corre por las bases haciendo un Home run y llevando a su equipo a la victoria, por lo que todos los niños comenzaron a festejar.

"No es justo, eso fue trampa" Se quejó Haldor el bravucón, quien estaba jugando en el equipo contrario.

"¿Cómo que trampa?" Protestó Ed

"Sí, usó un bate de hielo"

"¿Y eso qué?" Rezongó Andy.

"Que no puedes usar tus poderes en un partido" Aseguró el bravucón.

"Muéstrame dónde dice eso"

"No lo dice porque este juego es para personas normales, no para engendros como tú que son una deshonra para el juego"

"¿Deshonra? Ye verás lo que es una deshonra cuando te ponga un ojo morado"

"¿Así como lo tenías tú hace unos días?"

"¿Qué dijiste grandísimo idiota?" Dijo Andy lanzándose contra su enemigo, pero Ostein se interpuso separándolos a ambos.

"Vamos chicos déjense de juegos" Dijo Ostein metiendo paz "Gran batazo viejo, fue épico, digno de verse, como un ave pescando ¿A poco no fue genial eso del bate de hielo?"

"Oh si lo fue" Coincidieron los otros chicos llevándoles la contra a los bravucones.

"Claro que lo fue" Agregó Ostein abrazando a Andy del cuello "Y apuesto a que aquí el colega puede hacer bates de béisbol para todos la próxima vez ¿No es así amigo?"

"Supongo" Respondió Andy más calmado.

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron algunos de los chicos.

"Yo quiero uno" Dijo un chico

"También yo" Agregó otro.

Momentos después Andy caminaba de regreso al castillo en compañía de su nuevo amigo.

"¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?" Preguntó Ostein a Andy.

"¿Qué soy maravilloso?"

"Que en ocasiones sueles ser algo explosivo, viejo relájate"

"Sí, ya me lo han dicho, se supone que debo dominar la ira, pero es difícil ¿Cómo quieren que me relaje si me están insultando a cada rato?"

"Sólo toma las cosas de quien vienen"

"Créeme que lo intento, me gustaría ser como tú, que sacas algo divertido de cada situación, por más fea que se ponga, pero no es tan sencillo en ocasiones te juro que realmente me dan ganas de matarlo"

"Si lo haces sólo te meterías en problemas y todos te odiarían"

"Lo sé, sé que no es correcto, pero no puedo evitarlo"

"Trata de vivir la vida más despreocupada como yo y relájate colega. Y hablando de relajarse, te dejo porque debo ir a tomar mi siesta embellecedora" Dijo el chico mientras se alejaba silbando.

"Ojalá pudiera" Dijo Andy para sí mismo "Pero no, el elegido tiene muchas responsabilidades"

El joven príncipe se dirigió a su habitación y revisó su calendario.

"Cielos, cada vez quedan menos días de vacaciones de verano, y necesito encontrar nuevas formas de disfrutarlas. Ya sé, iré a visitar la Villa, no he ido desde antes de volverme un poco loco y huir de casa, apuesto a que Helea se alegrará mucho de verme"

Una vez decidido su plan fue a consultarlo con su madre, quien continuaba pensando en lo que discutió con el troll.

"Cielos, nada de lo que está pasándome tiene sentido, durante años recordaba ese momento como algo terrible, y lo fue, pero creo que el tiempo todo lo sana y luego de reflexionar sobre cómo estuvieron las cosas realmente, no lo sé, es extraño"

Pero en eso, la entrada de su hijo a la oficina interrumpe sus pensamientos.

"Hola mamá"

"Hola Andy"

"Estaba pensando ¿Podrías darme permiso de ir a pasar unos días a la villa? Las vacaciones están por terminar ¿Me dejas ir el fin de sema?"

"Supongo que sí, sabes que no tengo inconveniente en que convivas con tu padre"

"¡Genial!"

"Aunque por supuesto deberás portarte bien, no ocasionar problemas como sueles hacer y volver con ánimos y preparado para volver a clases"

"Lo último lo intentaré, no puedo prometer nada"

"Tomaré eso como un sí"

Más tarde el chico salía en carruaje con rumbo a la villa.

Mientras Oppker se reúne con su hermano, quien dentro de un caldero puede ver a un árbol viviente (como los Ent que salen en el señor de los anillos) acompañado de una creatura rosa enorme y peluda y tiene una conversación con ellos.

"Cielos hermano, si estás hablando con Bárbol el gran guardián del bosque, es porque algo malo ha de haber ocurrido" dice el troll rebelde acercándose a ellos

"Efectivamente, algo grave ha sucedido. Un humano ha atrapado a uno de los nuestros" le responde el árbol

"¿Un humano? Pero ¿qué sucedió?"

"Este hombre logró aventurarse en tierras donde ningún otro ser humano había puesto un pie siquiera, este extraño se atrevió a profanar el valle de los Yenkaras"

"No ¿y se ha llevado a uno?"

"Así es, todo sucedió durante la noche"

"Denme todos los detalles posibles para que avise al elegido y él se encargue de salvar a nuestro amigo cautivo"

Sin saber lo que aqueja al mundo mágico, el elegido llega a la villa y es bien recibido por los sirvientes del lugar, quienes lo conducen a la casa.

"¡Andy! Viniste, ya te extrañaba" Exclamó la niña saliendo a su encuentro.

"Y yo a ti sabionda, cielos, estás más pesada" Respondió el chico cargando a la niña y haciéndola caballito.

"Es que ahora soy una guerrera, veo que ya no tienes el ojo morado"

"Sólo me duró unos días, afortunadamente, porque no quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida con el ojo así"

"Ji ji, sería muy gracioso ¿y esta gorrita? ¿de dónde la sacaste?" Preguntó la niña al notar la gorra similar a una cachucha de visera de material duro que estaba sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

"La compré en un viaje que hice a Londres, es mi gorra de la suerte ¿te gusta?"

"Mucho ¿puedo ponérmela?"

"Claro, a ver qué tal se te ve" dice el chico poniéndole la gorra a su hermanita

"¿Y bien? ¿Me veo como una poderosa guerrera?"

"Más bien parece como si te hubieras convertido en un niño, je je, un niño con vestido rosa"

"Ji ji, mejor póntela tú, no me gusta parecer niño" dice devolviéndole la gorra

"¿Y qué me cuentas tú? ¿Qué has hecho?"

"Pues mis papás ya no quieren que salga a explorar, dicen que es peligroso ¿Tú crees que de verdad lo es?"

"Sí, tus papás tienen razón, no sabes en que momento va a saltar un tipo malo o un animal salvaje de entre los arbustos"

"Pero a mí los animalitos no me hacen nada, yo soy su amiga"

"Eso crees, pero algunos son traicioneros, mejor no te les acerques, ni tampoco a los desconocidos"

"Creo que eres muy desconfiado"

"No, soy precavido, que es distinto, Verás cuando tú tengas experiencia de la vida..."

"¿Cómo tú?"

"Exacto, como yo, lo entenderás"

"Pero tú te aventuras en los alrededores todo el tiempo"

"Yo sé lo que hago, tengo mis poderes y ya soy mayor, tú por otro lado eres una niña"

"Soy una guerrera amazona"

"Sabionda, esto es en serio, créeme, las cosas serán mejor si obedeces las reglas, no quisiera que te pasara nada malo a ti"

"Pero tú desobedeces siempre"

"Ya no hablemos de mí, yo algún día seré rey, debo conocer el reino, debo enfrentar desafíos y peligros, mi vida es muy distinta a la tuya y sí, todos debemos recibir castigos si desobedecemos"

"Pero ¿Por qué te vas constantemente a las montañas solo?"

"No me voy solo, llevo a Frans conmigo ¿Lo olvidas?"

"Oh cierto, pregunta tonta" Ambos caminaron hacia la recámara de Liv, quien acababa de llegar de su ida al pueblo "¡Mami mira Andy vino a visitarnos!" Dijo Helena llevando al chico ante su madre

"Andy, oh que sorpresa ¿Viniste solo?"

"Me acompañaron unos guardias"

"Que alegría nos da tenerte aquí, tu hermanita no dejaba de preguntar que cuando vendías"

"Yo también ya quería verla, por eso vine de sorpresa, espero que no les moleste que llegara sin avisar"

"Desde luego que no, sabes que esta también es tu casa"

"Gracias Liv, es lindo estar de vuelta, especialmente porque la reina Astrid y yo ahora somos amigos y no tendré que soportar sus humillaciones y malos tratos"

"Sobre eso, fuiste un muy buen chico al perdonar a mi madre después de la forma en que te trató durante tantos años"

"Mamá dice que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad"

"Mandaré que preparen tu habitación, porque vas a quedarte unos días ¿No Andy?"

"Sí, planeo quedarme unos días"

"Perfecto, veré que lleven tu equipaje"

Mientras hablaban Hans entró presuroso acicalándose para salir.

"Hola papá"

"Oh, hola hijo, no te oí llegar"

"Vine de visita ¿Vas a salir?"

"Sí, debo ir a las Islas del Sur a ver unos asuntos oficiales con tu tío Viktor"

"Oh no, esperaba que pudiéramos pasar un tiempo juntos"

"Créeme que a mí también, pero el deber me llama" Respondió el pelirrojo revisando en todos los cajones y armarios.

"Lo entiendo" Suspiró Andy metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos "Ya será en otra ocasión"

"¿Buscas algo papá?" Preguntó Helena.

"Sí, mis botones de oro, juraría que estaban por aquí"

Al oír esto, Andy y su hermanita se alejaron un poco para hablar en secreto.

"Sabionda, son los del tesoro ¿Donde están?"

"No lo sé"

"El mapa dice donde están enterrados ¿Dónde está el mapa?"

"Se perdió"

"Cielos santos mi pechera" exclama el sureños encontrando su elegante prenda debajo de un sillón.

"¡Hurra papi, el mapa lo encontraste!" dice Helena llena de jubilo mientras se acerca a su padre aplaudiendo

"Sí, la encontré" Respondió Hans atándosela al cuello sin darle importancia al comentario de la niña "Y ahora..."

Helena comenzó a intentar tomar la pechera.

"Me la manchas Helena y es la única limpia que tengo"

En ese momento el pelirrojo se percató de que la pechera estaba llena de coloridos dibujos piratas simulando un mapa.

"No..¡No!" Se quejó Hans.

"Hans querido, el carruaje está listo y..." Dijo Liv entrando en la habitación.

"¡Liv! Me puedes explicar ¿Qué significa esto?" Gruñó Hans.

"Hans ¿Pero qué...?"

"Es pura tinta papá" Replicó la niña.

"Pero Helena"

"No fue su culpa, sólo estábamos jugando" explica el niño.

"Anders ¿Esa es la clase de enseñanzas que le das a tu hermana?"

"Papá yo..." Respondió Andy sin saber exactamente que decir.

"Helena, Andy no se metan con las cosas de su padre" Intervino Liv sacándolo del apuro y calmando las cosas "Y tú Hans no te enojes tanto, mira, se puede borrar"

"Por suerte para ustedes dos...Ay estos niños y sus juegos, un día van a volverme loco"

"Son niños Hans, todos son muy traviesos y más si son hijos tuyos, que por lo que me han contado tus padres, eras tremendo"

"¿De parte de quien estás?" Se quejó el sureño.

Los dos niños rieron del comentario de Liv.

"Bien, durante mi ausencia quiero que los dos se porten muy bien, no quiero nada de problemas ¿entendido?"

"Si señor" responde la niña poniéndose la mano en la frente como si saludara a un oficial de alto rango

"Muy bien, deséenme buen viaje"

"Que te vaya bien papi" dice la niña dándole un abrazo y muchos besitos en la mejilla

"Gracias mi amorcito" le responde el sureño devolviéndole las muestras de afecto

"Si, te cuidas papá" le dice ahora su hijo dándole un abrazo.

"Nos vemos Dy" Dice el pelirrojo acariciándole el cabello y despeinándolo.

"¿Dy? ¿Por qué me llamas así?"

"Fue algo que se me ocurrió, para no llamarte Andy todo el tiempo, me pareció buena idea apodarte Dy"

"Me gusta" dice el niño

"Me alegra" le responde su padre "Y recuerda, durante mi ausencia eres el hombre de la casa, te dejo a cargo"

"No te decepcionaré, ya verás que todo estará bajo control"

"Cuídate mucho mi cielo" le dice Liv a su marido.

"Claro linda, volveré antes de que lo noten" y diciendo esto el sureño toma sus maletas

Momentos después, se prepara para subir a su carruaje, cuando en eso, su capataz se acerca con un desconocido.

"Señor, este viajero es un importante miembro de la corte de las islas del norte y quiere hablar con usted"

"Muchas gracias Keldan" le dice a su empleado y este se retira "¿Así que viene del mismo reino que el Almirante John?" le pregunta ahora al extraño

"Así es señor, soy el duque Miller" Dice el hombre mostrando su emblema "Y sé de buena fuente que él es amigo suyo" responde el sujeto, el cual, aunque ya no es joven tampoco es un anciano

"Así es, John y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años"

"Espero que en aprecio a esa amistad tenga la amabilidad de proveerme de alojamiento por una noche y equipo para volver a mi hogar"

"Con todo gusto mi Lord, he oído mucho hablar de su familia, es una de las mejores del país, Liv" le habla a su esposa y esta se acerca

"¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Quién es este caballero?"

"Es el duque Miller y viene del reino de John"

"Mucho gusto señor duque, yo soy la princesa Liv de Baybiron"

"Encantado alteza" le dice el hombre basándole la mano

"El duque se va a alojar con nosotros y mañana temprano emprenderá el viaje de regreso a su casa"

"Muy bien, venga conmigo señor duque, ordenaré a los sirvientes que metan sus cosas, le preparen una habitación y diré a la cocinera que le prepare algo de comer"

"Le agradezco enormemente su hospitalidad Princesa Liv" Responde el duque con una reverencia.

"Por aquí señor" Dijo el mayordomo escoltando al hombre al interior de la casa.

"Yo ahora si ya me voy cariño" le dice Hans a su esposa mientras sube a su carruaje y se aleja del lugar

Más tarde, los hombres comienzan a meter las cosas del recién llegado.

"Puf, pero cómo pesa esta caja" Se quejaba un empleado.

"Si, ha de traer piedras adentro" Agregó otro

"Pero que caja tan enorme lleva usted" le dice Liv

"Oh si, ahí traigo algo muy importante y especial, así que le agradecería a su gente, que maneje mis cosas con más cuidado" le responde el duque algo malhumorado

"Perdone, es que al parecer era más peso de lo que le calcularon"

"Como sea, deben manejar con más cuidado esa caja su contenido es muy valioso"

"Oh descuide, hablaré con ellos al respecto"

"Si, hágalo por favor, yo mientras me retiro a descansar, fue un día agotador para mí"

"Claro, lo conduciré a su habitación"

Pasado un rato, los sirvientes terminan de pasar las cosas del duque y se retiran a continuar con sus labores, entonces Andy y Helena llegan al lugar y se topan con la enorme caja.

"Cielos, pero que cajota" exclama la niña

"Si, me pregunto ¿Qué habrá adentro?"

Están a punto de tocarla, cuando Liv se los impide.

"Niños, no se acerquen a las cosas del duque"

"¿Duque?" Gruñó Andy "Espero que esa escoria Weselton no haya tenido el descaro de venir luego de lo que hizo"

"Descuida Andy, se trata de otro duque, el duque de Miller, y es un hombre un tanto delicado, así que lo mejor será que no se metan con sus cosas"

"Perdona Liv" se disculpa el chico "Sólo estábamos de curiosos, pero no íbamos a maltratar nada"

"De todos modos les recomiendo que se mantengan alejados lo más posible de esa caja, el duque la cuida como si fuera de oro y estoy segura de que cualquier rasguño que se le hiciera, por pequeño que fuera, pegaría el grito en el cielo"

"Vaya, pero que hombre tan encantador" dice Andy sarcásticamente

"Pero vénganse, ya es hora de comer, así que acérquense a la mesa"

"Entendido"

"Me pregunto que habrá dentro"

"A mí también me da curiosidad, pero no quisiera meterme en más problemas, ya es bastante con los que me persiguen"

El platinado se aleja de la caja, pero su hermanita la observa muy curiosa y le parece escuchar un quejido de su interior.

"Andy, la caja está llorando"

"Si claro sabionda"

"En serio, se sacude y llora"

"Ya oíste a tu mamá, mejor hay que alejarnos de esa cosa o nos castigarán"

"De acuerdo" Respondió la niña siguiendo a su hermano sin dejar a

Luego de un rato, les sirven la comida, la cual es sopa.

"Mmm, se ve deliciosa" se saborea el chico

Pero en eso, la sopa se agita y en ella aparece el rostro de Oppker.

"Chico"

"¿Pero qué?" exclama el príncipe asustado.

"Andy" le dice Liv "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Claro Liv, es sólo que creo que hay una mosca en mi sopa, mejor la reviso donde hay más luz"

"¿Seguro de que todo está bien?"

"Segurísimo, ahorita regreso"

Y tomando su plato el chico salió al jardín y una vez que estuvo solo. y una

"Oppker, no vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me das un infarto"

"Lo siento chico, es que debo decirte algo importante"

"Más vale que realmente lo sea, pues acabas de interrumpir mi comida"

"Un yenkara"

"¿Un qué?"

"Un ser mágico que existe desde tiempos muy antiguos ha sido capturado por un humano cazador"

"Supongo que este es un trabajo para el elegido ¿No? Descuida Oppker recuperaré a ese Yenkara más pronto de lo que digo guafles con miel"

"Ojalá sea así, pues sus padres están muy mortificados"

"¿Sus padres? ¿Es una cría?"

"Un bebé para ser precisos"

"Oh cielos, bonitos últimos días de vacaciones me voy a pasar"

"No te quejes chico, te necesitamos"

"Ya qué, pero ¿y dónde lo buscó o qué?"

"No tenemos idea de dónde pueda estar ese sujeto ahora, pero ten los ojos abiertos chico, para que estés muy al pendiente, todo el mundo mágico está tras su pista, yo te mantendré informado de cualquier noticia"

"Entendido Oppker"

La visión termina y el chico se dispone a regresar a la mesa, cuando descubre que Liv está justo a un lado de él.

"¿Todo bien Andy?"

"Estupendo, ya revisé la sopa y sólo fue mi imaginación"

"Muy bien, volvamos entonces"

Mientras de vuelta en el castillo de Arendelle.

"Papá, no sé que estamos haciendo aquí" Se quejó el príncipe Elliot de las Islas del sur mientras bajaba por la rampa de un barco.

"Ya te lo dije, tu tío Viktor tiene razones para creer que las cosas con un reino vecino podrían volverse hostiles y me envío a Arendelle para establecer una línea de defensa en caso de que sea necesario" Explicó Grant.

"Eso lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué me trajiste a mí si yo estaba tan a gusto disfrutando en casa"

"Porque ya es hora de que vayas aprendiendo sobre la guerra y estrategias militares"

"Pero papá..."

"Sin peros, no creo que haya guerra y pienso que te vas a divertir, tómalo como unas vacaciones"

"Eso estaría bien si no fuera aquí el hogar de esa niña odiosa"

"¿Cuál niña odiosa?"

"La tal princesa Ellinor se cree una sabelotodo"

"Parece que ustedes dos comenzaron con el pie izquierdo, pero apuesto a que aún pueden ser buenos amigos"

"Nah, ella me odia tanto como yo a ella"

"Hum, a mí se me figura que terminarán casados"

"Sí claro, cuando los cerdos vuelen"

"Quizás si convives con ella se vuelvan buenos amigos"

"Olvídalo"

"Por ahora trata de portarte bien, recuerda que su reino es un gran aliado nuestro, pero descuida, también te reencontraras con tu primo Andy, sé que se han vuelto buenos amigos"

"Pues algo, pero si la reina Elsa tiene sus propios soldados ¿Para qué nos necesita?"

"Bueno, pues lo referente al ejército y las fuerzas navales es trabajo del rey, pero pues aquí no hay uno y ella carece de experiencia, es por eso que tu tío nos envió a ayudarle"

"Pero ella y mi primo tienen sus poderes para defenderse"

"Ella no quiere que le teman más a sus poderes ni los tachen de monstruos por congelar a un ejército de hombres que sólo sigue órdenes, ella prefiere la diplomacia por encima de la violencia"

Ambos fueron recibidos en el castillo y a Elli le desagradaba tanto como a Elliot este reencuentro, aunque delante de sus padres no tenían más remedio que aparentar.

"Hola Princesa Ellinor es un gusto volver a verte"

"El gusto es mío Príncipe Elliot"

"Me alegra que se lleven bien" dice Grant

"¿Qué lo trae por aquí príncipe Grant? Pregunta Anna

"Lamentablemente unos indicios de guerra"

"¿Guerra? Eso es terrible"

"Por eso debemos estar listos, quisiera hablar con su hermana"

"Claro, pase usted" le responde la princesa conduciéndolo a la oficina de la reina

"Tú espérame aquí mientras Elliot, ve a jugar con la princesa"

"Ya me las pagaras por esto pá" pensó el niño indignado

"Por aquí Príncipe Grant. Elli, haz que nuestro invitado se sienta como en su casa, diviértanse" Dijo Anna alejándose y dejando a ambos niños solos

"Bueno, ya que estoy aquí" dice el niño a las princesas "Iré a visitar a mi primo Andy"

"Andy se fue con su papá" le responde Kristy

"Oh no ¿y entonces qué se supone que haga durante el tiempo que esté aquí? Jugar con ustedes dos no lo creo"

"Oye, no seas grosero" le dice Kristy enojándose

"No lo soy, es sólo que no me agradan las niñas que presumen de saber mucho, son unas come libros y su única gracia es regañar a todos"

"Ahí te hablan hermana" dice la menor de las princesas poniéndole el saco a su hermana

"Oye, yo no soy así, él por otro lado es un bueno para nada majadero y que lo único que hace bien es molestar a los demás"

"A mí no me metan en sus líos amorosos, yo mejor me voy a ver qué anda haciendo Ken ahora"

"Oye, ¿vas a dejarme sola con este insoportable?"

"Claro, mamá te dijo a ti exclusivamente que lo atendieras, pero a mí no me dijo nada, ji ji"

"Pero ¿Qué tiene Ken de especial que abandonas a tu querida hermana por él?"

"¿Algo especial en él? Pues... nada, sólo me parece que es un buen chico, además cualquier cosa es mejor que oírlos discutir todo el día"

"Ya me las pagaras" pensaba Elli mientras veía a su hermana menor alejarse

Al quedarse solos ambos en su mente comenzaron a entonar una canción sobre lo mucho que esta situación les desagradaba.

_Elliot:"Cuesta creer que tenga que pasarme_

_el resto del verano aguantándola" _

_Ellinor: "Es un malcriado, es insoportable"_

_Ambos: "Mejor me agarro una enfermedad"_

_Ellinor: "Me alegra que estés bien" _le dice hipócritamente a su invitado

_Elliot: "Me place estar aquí"_ responde aparentando también

_Ambos: "Que desilusión"_

_Ellinor: "Yo no le encuentro..._

_Elliot: "Yo no le encuentro... _

_Ambos: "Diversión"_

Ambos se cruzan de brazos enojados de tener que convivir con la persona que más mal les cae en el mundo.

De regreso en la villa, luego de la comida Andy se escabulle para dar un patrullaje por la zona y ver si logra dar con el yenkara secuestrado.

"Oppker, aquí Andy" Dijo Andy usando su comunicador mágico.

"¿Encontraste algo chico?"

"Aún no ¿Ha habido noticias?"

"Ninguna, al parecer el captor se ha escondido bien"

"Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde, cuando encuentre a ese tipo le daré su merecido por meterse con los seres mágicos que están bajo mi cuidado"

"Recuerda que debes tomar las cosas con calma"

"Lo intentaré, iré hacia el norte ahora" Dice Andy sacando la brújula que traía colgando del cuello, la cual fue un regalo de uno de los marinos que dirigía el barco aquella vez que naufragó.

Mientras de nuevo en la villa.

"Mami ¿a dónde fue mi hermano?" Quiso saber Helena

"No lo sé hijita"

"¿Jugamos a la hora del té?" Preguntó la niña mientras se acercaba cargando un montón de muñecas, tazas y teteras.

"Estoy muy ocupada en este momento hijita, mejor vete a jugar a otro lado"

"De acuerdo" Dijo la niña saliendo y dirigiéndose a uno de los salones, donde se puso a jugar solita.

Unos minutos después Andy regresa de su patrullaje muy agotado de tanto caminar.

"¿Andy? ¿Dónde andabas pequeño sinvergüenza?" le pregunta su hermana abrazándolo con fuerza

"Oh, tuve que salir a algo"

"¿A hacer pipí en al exterior?"

"¿Qué? Claro que no, yo no hago eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Sólo salí a caminar un poco, a explorar"

"¿Seguimos con nuestro juego de piratas?"

"Ahora no sabionda, Liv borró el mapa y además estoy muy cansado, quiero ya dormirme"

"Pero apenas son las ocho"

"Lo sé, pero en serio estoy agotado"

"De acuerdo, de todos modos yo puedo jugar solita"

"Te veré mañana"

"Que aparezcan pulgas en tus sueños"

La niña se va a retirar a su habitación, cuando al pasar por la recamara de sus papás, se acerca al tocador de su madre y comienza a curiosear en los maquillajes.

"Ya sé, me voy a poner bonita para el paseo que me prometió mi mamá y al cual no llevaremos a Andy por rechazarme, ji ji"

Y comienza a sacar toda clase de pinturas, ajena a todo eso, Liv se encuentra escribiendo las cartas para la fiesta de sus padres.

Al pasar el rato, la princesa se da cuenta de que ya es muy noche y decide dejar el trabajo.

"Supongo que es suficiente por hoy, mañana será otro día"

Y diciendo esto se dirige a descansar por fin pero al entrar a su habitación se lleva una sorpresa no muy grata.

"Oh, Helenita ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy maquillándome"

"Mi amor ¿Qué te había dicho sobre agarrar mis cosas"

"Sólo quería verme bonita para nuestro paseo de mañana"

"¿Paseo?"

"Si, vas a llevarme al lago de día de campo ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh, lo había olvidado, lo siento linda, no podremos ir porque mañana estaré muy ocupada"

"Pero lo prometiste"

"Lo sé, y créeme que me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo, pero con todo esto de la fiesta de tus abuelitos sencillamente no puedo"

"¿Y cuándo volverás a jugar conmigo como antes?"

"Espero que pronto, a mí tampoco me gusta todo esto, pero sé que todo el esfuerzo valdrá la pena, ahora debes irte a dormir" dice mientras la lleva a su recámara, la desmaquilla y la mete en la cama

"¿Vas a continuar leyéndome mi cuento?"

"No muñequita, será en otra ocasión, mamá está muy cansada, buenas noches cielo"

"Sí, nos vemos mañana"

La princesa sale Pde la pieza y deja a su hijita muy triste en medio de la oscuridad, la mujer está tan distraída que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que no le encendió su quinqué, por lo que la niña no puede dormir así por su temor a la oscuridad y se va corriendo a la habitación de su hermano, quien ya está bien dormido y ni se da cuenta de que llega.

"Hazme un huequito Andy" dice la niña empujando al chico para hacerse espacio

Y por fin se queda dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, el duque se prepara para salir y junta un grupo de hombres para que le ayuden a subir su pesada carga en un carruaje que lo llevara al mueve.

Por otro lado Liv despierta sólo para continuar escribiendo la invitaciones.

Mientras en la habitación de Andy, el joven príncipe también comienza a despertar.

"Oh Victoria, eres una coqueta..." Dice el chico entre sueños.

"En primer lugar no me llamo Victoria, soy Helena y en segundo lugar, estás invadiendo mi espacio personal" Se queja la niña.

Andy termina de despertar sorprendido al notar que a quien traía abrazada era a su fastidiosa hermanita en lugar de la princesa británica.

"Puaj, sabionda" Exclamó Andy soltándola de inmediato "¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"

"Caminado"

"¿Qué haces en mi cama?"

"No podía dormir y decidí hacerte compañía ¿Sabías que hablas dormido?"

"¿Qué yo qué? ¿Me escuchaste hablar dormido justo ahora? ¿Qué escuchaste?"

"Sólo que decías oh Victoria...Victoria ¿Estabas soñando con tu amiga de Londres?"

"En realidad... gulp, no recuerdo que estaba soñando" Mintió Andy sonrojado "Pero salte de aquí para que me pueda cambiar"

"Está bien yo iré a ponerme bonita"

Ya cambiado y arreglado, Andy salió de su habitación.

"Hola Liv ¿que es todo ese ruido?"

"El duque y los trabajadores están preparando un carruaje para él, pero parece que una parte de su cargamento es muy pesada y delicada"

"¿Y que llevará en esa monstruosa caja?"

"Ni idea, pero imagino que debe ser algo muy valioso, pues parece medio paranoico, de cualquier cosa se le figura que no cuidan bien su carga y se porta muy grosero con nuestra gente"

"Pues no le ayuden y listo, que se rasque con sus propias uñas"

"Que más quisiera, pero desafortunadamente tu padre le dio su palabra de apoyarlo y ahora debemos cumplirlo y yo con la presión de organizar la fiesta de mis padres, oh, como quisiera que Hans estuviera aquí, él si sabría cómo manejar todo este asunto"

"Al menos ese hombre ya se va, pero si quieres yo puedo ocuparme de él, después de todo, soy el hombre de la casa"

"Oh si, te lo agradecería mucho, ya con alguien de tu título puede ser que le baje un poco a su actitud"

"Descuida, yo me ocupo de todo"

Al salir de la casa se sorprende de las maniobras que hacen los pobre hombres para subir la caja.

"Súbanla más" dice uno de ellos a los demás que tiran de la cuerda para elevarla

"¡Cuidado! Se está resbalando" exclama otro al ver que la caja se viene abajo

"Rayos y maldiciones" se enfurece el duque al ver que su caja por poco y toca el suelo

"Oiga, no fue su culpa, esa cosa es muy pesada" dice el capataz

"Disculpen, pero ¿Qué es todo esté escandalo?" pregunta el príncipe a los empleados de la villa

"Oh, alteza, sólo ayudábamos al caballero, pero su carga es demasiado pesada"

"Tonterías, en mi viaje anterior, los obreros hicieron un trabajo excelente, el problema son estos hombres que son unos incompetentes"

"Ya no se sulfure, yo les daré una mano" le dice el chico

"Oh, gracias príncipe, pero no se moleste" le dice el capataz

"No es molestia, quiero apoyarlos"

Y entonces el niño se une a la difícil tarea de subir la caja al carruaje, mientras, adentro la sabionda también baja ya cambiada.

"Hola mami ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Las invitaciones para la fiesta"

"Te ayudo" y diciendo esto la niña toma el sello real de su madre y empieza a sellar sin ton ni son todos los papeles

"Pero hijita, me arruinas todo mi trabajo, deja el sello, yo me encargo de ponerlo"

"Quiero ayudarte" ahora toma un frasco con pegamento y sin querer se embarra toda y se le pegan los papeles

"Ay no, Helena mira lo que hiciste"

"Te estaba ayudando"

"¿Por qué mejor no te vas a jugar afuera y me dejas seguir con esto?"

"Ok, pero cuando termines ¿jugamos?"

"Ok, ok, ahora sal a jugar tú sola"

Afuera el trabajo para subir la caja continuaba.

"Cuidado, cuidado" les decía el duque

"Tranquilícese" le responde el capataz

"Hola a todos ¿quieren jugar conmigo?" les dice la niña

"Lo siento princesa Helena, pero estamos muy ocupados" le responde uno de los hombres quien termina cayéndose al arroyo por sujetar la pesada caja

"Eso se vio divertido, otra vez" Exclama la niña aplaudiendo.

"Alto, alto" reclama el duque al ver que su preciado botín casi se moja

"¿En serio nadie va a jugar conmigo?" Insiste la princesita

"Me encantaría alteza" Responde el segundo hombre.

"¿En serio?"

"Si, pero ahora sólo puedo jugar a no dejes caer la caja"

"Que juego tan aburrido ¿a quién le importa esa basura?"

Por estar entre los hombres y todo su movimiento la niña es empujada y casi termina cayéndose en la parte profunda del arroyo, para evitar esto, uno de los hombres suelta la cuerda que sostiene la caja y la rescata antes de que se caiga.

Pero como soltó la cuerda, sus compañeros no la pudieron mantener elevada y está se vino debajo de una gran altura, estrellándose fuertemente contra el piso.

Nadie se animó a decir nada y el duque se puso furioso y en cuanto Liv salió a ver qué había ocurrido, comenzó a reclamarle a ella por todo.

"¡Saque a esa mocosa de aquí! ¡Nunca había visto tanta incompetencia en toda mi vida!"

"Lo siento muchísimo señor, Helena ¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunta a su hija mientras la carga y se la lleva de ahí "Muchachos, el duque ya debe irse, suban su caja arriba del carruaje y tengan cuidado"

Nadie nota que a la caja se le ha hecho un pequeño agujero y a través de este escapa una pequeña creatura alada y de color rosa.

"Helena que mal te estás portando el día de hoy, mira eso, hiciste que el duque se enojara"

"Ha ha, siempre está enojado ¿por qué eres tan amable con él?"

"Porque tu papá prometió que lo ayudaríamos a volver a su casa, así que no les estorbes ¿de acuerdo?"

Los hombres tratan de desatorar la caja del sitio donde cayó, mientras la niña los observa desde una distancia prudente y sin que ella lo note, el animalito que se escapó de la caja se acerca volando a ella.

"No les estorbes" repite la sabionda enojada con su mamá

Pero en eso, la caja termina cayendo encima del duque.

"So torpes" grita furioso el hombre desde debajo de la caja

Al oírlo, el extraño ser alado se asusta mucho y se esconde dentro de la ropa de Helena, la cual comienza a reírse por las cosquillas que el animalito le hace, pero el duque malinterpreta el motivo de su risa y cree que la niña se burla de él.

Nuevamente Liv se asoma para ver qué pasó y en cuanto se acerca a ellos, nuevamente el hombre comienza a reclamarle.

"Ya estoy harto, si su gente no tiene más cuidado con mi carga, tendrán muchos problemas con mi reino"

Aprovechado que el duque se alejó, la sabionda saca de su vestido al simpático animalito.

"Vaya, tú debes ser un búfalo bebé"

"Mamá, mamá" dice el animalito con una voz muy aguda

La niña le hace cariños para ganarse su amistad.

"No te preocupes amiguito, yo no te lastimaré"

El pequeño ser alado se mete nuevamente en su ropa y se acomoda lanzando un ronroneo.

"¿Quieres jugar? Te presentaré a mi hermano. Yuju, ¡Andy!"

En ese momento el chico ayudaba a los empleados a enderezar nuevamente la caja.

"Mira lo que encontré, un búfalo" Dijo la niña acercando el animalito a la cara del platinado.

El animalito se le talla al chico en la mejilla y le da una lamida, pero este se encuentra demasiado ocupado con su trabajo que ni le presta atención.

"Mamá" Dice el extraño ser.

"Ahora no sabionda" Se queja Andy tirando de la soga.

La niña se aleja haciendo pucheros, pero el sentimiento se le pasa cuando tiene una idea.

"Espera a que mamá te vea" Dice la princesita a su nueva mascota.

"Por favor acepte mi palabra de que su carga y todos sus bienes estarán totalmente a salvo" le dice Liv al duque

"Esto es una ridiculez" se queja el hombre mientras sale de la casa

En su camino se topa con la niña que viene corriendo muy feliz, pero en cuanto lo ve, esconde al animalito tras su espalda y se aleja haciéndose de delito, pero por suerte el duque ni le da importancia.

"Mamá, mira" le dice la niña acercándose a ella y extendiendo su animalito "¿Puedo quedármelo?"

"Bien, vete afuera ¿quieres? ¿En dónde me quedé? Oh si, la invitación para Henry, el viejo compañero de marina de Hans"

"Se llama, ¿eh? Henry" dice su hija acercándole a la cara su nueva mascota "¿Quieres acariciarlo?"

"Helena, estoy ocupada, sal, lleva a Henry a caminar"

La niña sale de la casa muy triste y se va a su área de juegos, donde tiene resbaladeros, columpios, sube y bajas y un arenero, en donde comienza a construir un castillito de arena.

"Creo que con esto bastará, tu casa ya esta lista Henry" pero no ve a su mascota "¿Henry?"

"Mamá" se queja el animalito desde debajo de una cubeta

La niña lo libera, le pone un corcho como gorrito y lo acerca al castillito.

"Tú tú tú, aquí viene el rey del castillo"

El animalito cruza por un puente que hizo su dueña usando una tabla y entra al castillito, pero cuando está adentro, este se desbarata y le cae encima. Entonces avanza bajo tierra y se comienza a alejar.

"Oye ¿a dónde vas?"

La huida del pequeño ser es interrumpida cuando se estrella al final del arenero y sale atarantado.

"Ji ji ji" ríe la niña

"Mamá" lloriquea el pequeñín

"¿Mamá? ¿Tú quieres a tu mamá?"

"Mamá" repite el animalito y comienza a llorar

"Lo siento Henry amigo, no hay mamás búfalo por aquí"

"Mamá"

"Yo sé como te sientes, yo también extraño a mi mamá ¿sabes qué? Yo seré tu mamá"

"Mamá" dice el animalito y se contenta

"Y yo no estaré ocupada para ti"

Mientras, por una inexplicable razón la caja ha perdido todo su peso y ahora es facilísima de manejar, así que los hombres la logran subir al carruaje, sin notar su falta de peso, porque como la levantaron entre todos, piensan que el peso se repartió.

"Todo listo señor duque"

"Ay, al fin, es tanta su ineficiencia que se me han agotado todas las energías, me siento muy cansado, así que iré a tomar una siesta antes de irme"

"Y eso que él no ayudo con su dichosa caja" le dice Andy al capataz

"Gracias por tu apoyo chico, vayan a descansar hombres, se lo merecen" le ordena a sus hombres

El niño se regresa a su habitación también a descansar por el trabajo duro que acababa de desempeñar.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Helena jugaba con su nueva mascota, se suben a los juegos, lo amarra a un lacito y lo lleva corriendo mientras Henry vuela como si fuera una cometa.

"Así Henry, muy bonito"

En el valle de los trolls, Oppker recibe toda la información que necesita.

"Veamos, el hombre este fue visto por las ninfas del bosque avanzando con una enorme caja por los caminos, se le vio hasta este punto, pero ya no se le ha visto más" dice el troll rebelde mientras revisa un mapa "Lo que significa que ya no se ha movido desde ayer en la tarde"

"Así es" le dice Bárbol "Se cree que puede haberse albergado en una villa cerca del lugar"

"Creo que ya sé dónde se encuentra ese pequeño yenkara y por suerte, el elegido no podría estar más cerca"

Mientras tanto, en la villa mencionada por los seres mágicos comienza a anochecer y Helena regresa a casa con Henry luego de todo un día de diversión.

"Vamos a tener una fiesta fabulosa Henry, ya verás como te arreglo bien bonito"

La niña le pone un pañalito y un gorrito de bebé.

"Oy, pero que hermoso te ves, ahora espérame aquí" le dice mientras lo sienta en una silla de muñecas "Mamá va a traer lo necesario para la fiesta"

La sabionda sale de su habitación y de la bodega saca pastelitos, dulces y demás bocadillos. De regreso a su cuarto se topó con su mamá, quien se apuraba por terminar las invitaciones.

"Voy a tener una fiesta en mi cuarto mami"

"Ahora no Helena"

"Me lo imaginaba"

La niña regresa a su habitación con su rico cargamento.

"Parece que sólo vamos a ser tú y yo Henry ¿Henry?"

El animalito ya no estaba donde lo dejó, había trepado a la ventana y trataba de abrirla para escapar.

"Mamá, mamá" Exclamaba Henry.

"Henry ¿a dónde estás tratando de ir?"

"Mamá, mamá"

"¿Con tu mamá? Ji ji, no tonto, yo soy tu mamá"

Lo sienta sobre la mesita que tiene para jugar a la hora del té y le acerca los pastelitos, pero cuando está a punto de agarrarlos se los aleja.

"Ha ha ha, mamá dice que tienes que lavarte las manos primero"

Y le acerca un platito lleno de agua, pero en cuanto Henry lo toca, se vuelve enorme y rompe la mesita donde está sentado.

"Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo hasta allá arriba?"

"Mamá" dijo Henry, pero ahora su voz era grave y ronca

La niña vuelve a salir de su cuarto, llevándose un carrito frutero (o de cargar, de esos que se jalan) y en éste mete un montón de comida que saca de la bodega. Sin que su mamá note su cargamento, regresa a su recamara y Henry se come todo en un ratito y lanza un ruidoso eructo, el cual es escuchado por Liv y decide ir a investigar qué le sucede a su hija.

"¿Por qué no sabes nada?" regaña la sabionda a su mascota "Se supone que debes secarte las manos después de lavártelas"

Henry sacude las manos y en cuanto se le secan vuelve a su pequeño tamaño de antes, en ese momento Liv abre la puerta y se encuentra con un tiradero.

"¿Helena? Helena Westerguard, pero ¿Qué has hecho?"

"No fui yo mami, lo hizo Henry de pronto creció mucho y..."

"Helena no te atrevas a mentirme"

"No estoy mintiendo mami, mira, crece, vamos Henry, crece" dice la niña moviendo sus manos hacia arriba

Pero el animalito sólo comía una galleta sin prestarle atención.

"Jovencita, no tengo tiempo para esto, limpia este tiradero ahora"

"Mamá últimamente no tiene tiempo para nada" le dice la niña a su mascota mientras lo abraza "Especialmente para mí, tú eres todo lo que tengo Henry"

Liv camina hacia la puerta, pero al escuchar lo que dice su hijita, se regresa con ella.

"Ven acá linda, Helenita mami tiene que terminar con las invitaciones, qué tal si te das un buen baño, te preparas para dormir y mamá te leerá un cuento ahora sí"

"¿Me leerás _Gladis y el gorila_?"

"Si, tu favorito"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo"

Pero en eso, el mayordomo toca a la puerta.

"Señora Liv, han llegado los encargados de la decoración para la fiesta"

"Pásalos por favor Klint, iré en un momento a atenderlos"

La princesa sale de la habitación de su hija dejándola muy malhumorada al ver que de nuevo su madre está ocupada.

"Mamá últimamente no cumple sus promesas, ya lo verás Henry"

Y diciendo esto, la niña azota su puerta.

Mientras, Andy camina por los pasillos para escabullirse a la bodega y zamparse de bocadillos, cuando en eso, suena su comunicador.

"Chico, hemos dado con el paradero del yenkara"

"Excelente, dime dónde lo tienen y estaré ahí en un segundo"

"Oh, pero si ya estás, lo hemos localizado en la villa donde te alojas"

"¿Quieres decir que está aquí conmigo?" Preguntó Andy desconcertado mirando a su alrededor como buscando a la creatura.

"Si, debes quitárselo a ese hombre malvado que llegó a alojarse en esa villa"

"Oh cielos, debí imaginar que ese duque era más problema del que aparentaba"

"Recupéralo y devuélvelo a su valle con su familia"

"Entendido"

El chico llega al sitio donde la carroza del duque, está estacionada y justo en ese momento el duque también se acerca preparándose para partir.

"¿Ya se va señor duque?" Le pregunta el príncipe

"Claro, no podía estar ni un minuto más aquí, rodeado de gente tan inepta"

"Oiga, cuide su lengua"

"Como sea, hasta nunca niño"

"Espere"

"¿Ahora qué? No me hagas perder más mi tiempo"

"No sabe lo feliz que me haría verlo marcharse, pero antes de que se vaya, me gustaría saber qué es lo que lleva en su misteriosa caja"

"A ti qué te importa, son cosas personales en las que no debes entrometerte, no es de tu incumbencia"

"En realidad si, necesito revisar sus pertenencias antes de que se vaya de aquí señor"

"Pero que mocoso más insolente"

Por todo el escandalo, el capataz y sus hombres se acercaron para calmar la situación.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"

"Este enano me estorba en mi partida"

"Oiga, muestre más respeto recuerde que el niño pertenece a la realeza ¿Qué sucede alteza?"

"Creo que el duque lleva algo que no le pertenece en esa caja y quiero averiguarlo"

"¿Me estás llamando ladrón, pequeño fenómeno?"

"Ahora si se lo buscó" y diciendo esto el niño corta las sogas que sostienen la caja con unas cuchillas de hielo "Debo ver el contenido de esa caja, así a usted le guste o no" y luego crea un resbaladero de hielo y patea la caja para que resbale

Luego se dispone a huir con su botin, pero el duque lo atrapa.

"Pequeña sabandija ¿Qué es lo que te propones?"

"Suélteme no me haga lastimarlo"

Los trabajadores de la villa rompen el candado que cerraba la valiosa caja para aclarar el malentendido y averiguar de una vez por todas cuál es su contenido.

"¡No, no abran eso!" exclaman el chico y el duque al mismo tiempo

Pero su advertencia llega tarde y los hombres lo hacen y al abrirla, descubren que está vacía.

"¿Pero qué?" Pregunta uno de ellos muy extrañado

"¿Cómo es que estaba tan pesada entonces si no tenia nada en su interior?" Pregunta otro de ellos

"Maldición" se quejó el duque abriéndose camino entre los hombres "Son un montón de soquetes y una bola de ladrones"

"Oiga, mejor tranquilícese señor" Dice el capataz

"Si, aquí nadie le robó nada, todos somos personas honestas" Asegura uno de los empleados.

"Así es, el único ladrón aquí es usted, ahora tendrá que vérselas conmigo" le dice el platinado

"Pero alteza, no hay nada en la caja" responde el capataz

"Dejen de interrumpirme y ayúdenme a encontrarlo, el yenkara ha escapado"

Andy se preocupa, temiendo que el mundo mágico quede en evidencia.

"¿Qué? Piense lo que dice señor, esa cosa no existe" le dice el capataz

"Eso es sólo una fabula, pura fantasía" dice el chico para evitar cualquier sospecha "Vuelvan a sus labores hombres"

Todos los trabajadores vuelven a sus labores y una vez que Andy estuvo a solas con el duque.

"¿Usted cree que los yenkaras existen?"

"¿Cómo no voy a creerlo? Atrapé a uno"

"Si claro, por lo que dicen de ellos, le arrancaría la cabeza antes de saludarlo"

"Pues tomé mis precauciones, pero ahora lo que importa es que el monstruo anda suelto y podría ser peligroso para quien lo encuentre"

"Supongamos que le creo que realmente usted atrapó uno ¿Cómo pudo éste escapar? La caja estuvo cerrada todo el tiempo"

Muy molesto, el duque revisa la caja.

"Por ahí escapo" dice por fin, señalando un pequeño agujero en la base de la caja

"Creo que me empiezo a confundir ¿El monstruo de 4 metros se escapó por un hoyo de 15 centímetros, acaso ¿encogió?"

"Exacto" responde el duque golpeando la caja con su puño "El yenkara es gigantesco y malo y muy peligroso, pero sólo mientras está mojado, porque si se seca, se transforma en un hermoso animalito" al decir esto baja la mano hasta señalar una altura muy pequeña "Y siempre está llorando por su mamá"

Con está descripción a Andy no le quedó duda de a qué se refería.

"El búfalo de Helena" exclamó el chico preocupado al ver que su hermanita corría peligro.

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS SUGERENCIAS DE PERSONAJES, MADAMA ALRAUNE SERÁ TODO UN HONOR PONER A LA REINA ALRUNA, DEJA QUE MI LOCA MENTE PIENSE EN EL CAPITULO PERFECTO.**

**LO MISMO PARA TI BRIZITA08 YA VERÁS QUE ANDY CONOCERÁ A MELINDA.**

**JOAN GRACIAS POR LA SUGERENCIA DE PERSONAJES DE LA MITOLOGIA NORDICA Y YA VERÁS QUE HELENA TAMBIEN TENDRA SU CUENTA DE FACE.**

**ROMI, CREO QUE TODO ESTE TEMA ES UN TANTO COMPLICADO, SÓLO TRATO DE ALIGERAR LAS COSAS Y LOGRAR QUE ELSA POCO A POCO TERMINE DE SANAR LAS HERIDAS, ESPERO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO SE ACLARARA MAS.**

**LA IDEA DE TRAER A ELLIOT ES PARA QUE CONVIVA MÁS CON ELLINOR, ESPERO QUE NO SE AHORQUEN MUTUAMENTE EN EL PROCESO.**

**PARA ESTE EPISODIO ME BASÉ EN UNA CARICATURA LLAMADA AVENTUREROS DEL AIRE. **

**LA CANCION QUE CANTAN ELLI Y ELLIOT ES DE LA PRINCESA ENCANTADA.**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA OTRA VEZ CHICOS, ESTA FUE UNA SEMANA MUY CANSADA, PERO POR SUERTE LOGRE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

**LES RECUERDO QUE HELENA TAMBIÉN TIENE AHORA CUENTA DE FACEBOOK, BUSEQUENLA COMO "PRINCESA HELENA WESTERGUARD"**

**AHORA VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO:**

Ajena al peligro que corría, Helenita preparaba a su nueva mascota para darle un buen baño

"Primero te bañas tú" Dijo la niña poniéndole al animalito un gorro para baño "Espero que te guste mojarte"

Abajo en la sala, Liv después de atender a las personas que se encargarían de la decoración de la fiesta, buscaba algo debajo del sillón, hasta encontrarlo, era el libro que Helena quería que le leyera para dormir.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron precipitadamente Andy y el duque.

"¿Ahora que sucede?" Exclamó Liv desconcertada, mientras el duque la quitaba de su camino para inspeccionar la casa

"¿Dónde está Helena?" Preguntó Andy alarmado"La mascota que encontró es peligrosa"

"Pero ¿De qué estás hablando Andy?"

Guiado por las risas de su hermanita, el chico avanzó hacia el baño, abrió la puerta y al entrar vio a la niña a punto de colocar al yenkara dentro de la tina.

"¡Helena, no!¡No dejes que se moje!" Gritó Andy.

Pero su advertencia llegó tarde y la niña sumergió a su nueva mascota en el agua, de inmediato el yenkara se volvió enorme y Helena quedó sobre su lomo.

"Ahí va otra vez" Exclamó la niña exasperada al ver que su mascota volvía a cambiar de tamaño.

Detrás de Andy entraron Liv y el duque de Miller.

"¡Ah, Helena!" Gritó Liv al ver a la enorme creatura.

El hombre empujó a Liv fuera de su camino y sacó su látigo.

"¡Atrás, es mío!"

El sonido de los latigazos tan cerca de él asustaron al yenkara.

"¡Mamá, mamá" Exclamó horrorizada la creatura mientras que con su fuerza hacia un agujero en la pared, llevando a la niña sobre su lomo

Andy no pudo usar sus poderes para impedir la huida del yenkara por temor de lastimar a su hermanita, por lo que saltó también sobre la creatura, para tratar de detenerlo y evitar que se llevara a la niña, pero el yenkara levantó el vuelo llevándose consigo a ambos niños.

"¡Helena, Andy!" exclamó Liv viendo que los niños desaparecían en el cielo

"¿A donde se los lleva?" Preguntó el capataz, quien había entrado también a causa del alboroto.

"Hacia el valle de los yenkara" le responde el duque "Va a casa con su mamá"

"Keldan, vamos" Dice Liv y los tres salen en busca de los niños.

Mientras tanto, surcando las nubes, los niños viajan en el lomo del yenkara.

"¡Que bien!" exclama Helena divertida observando el paisaje

"Nos ha secuestrado una esponja gigante y ¿a ti te parece bien?" Replica su hermano.

La niña presiona el lomo del yenkara y escurren varias gotas de agua.

"Creo que si está un poco húmedo" responde la niña y luego le dice a su mascota "Sécate Henry"

Entonces el animal obedece y se sacude quitándose el exceso de agua.

"¡Sabionda no!" grita Andy tratando de evitarlo

Pero ya es tarde y Henry vuelve a su diminuto tamaño.

"No dije que te secaras tan rápido" le reclama la niña mientras los tres caen de las nubes

Por suerte terminan cayendo en un rio y no les pasa nada, los niños emergen escupiendo agua.

"Henry, ven acá en este momento" lo regaña la sabionda cuando ve que se sumerge demasiado

Entonces el yenkara vuelve a salir, otra vez con su enorme tamaño por el agua que absorbió y los niños quedan encima de su panza.

"¡Corre sabionda!" dice Andy tomándola de la mano y corriendo a tierra firme una vez que se acercaron a la orilla "Es peligroso"

"Vaya que eres un tonto ¿eso te parece peligroso?" le dice su hermanita deteniéndose de improviso y señalando al yenkara que está muy triste. "Ma" exclama Henry con una voz ronca Entonces ambos niños vuelven a su lado, todo se complicaba, Andy realmente quería ayudar al ser mágico, pero también quería devolver a su hermanita a casa sana y salva, las misiones del elegido podían ser peligrosas, además de que el mundo mágico debía permanecer oculto para ella.

"No te morderá tonto" dice la sabionda a su hermano mientras lo acerca a su mascota "Henry. él es mi hermano Andy"

"Fantástico, gusto en conocerte" dice el chico mientras saca de entre su ropa su brújula "Vámonos sabionda, tengo que devolverte con tu mamá, la villa está justo para allá" y diciendo esto toma a su hermanita de la mano para llevársela

Pero ésta se le suelta.

"No iré sin Henry"

"Está bien, tráelo si quieres, pero te advierto que el duque no dejará que se le escape otra vez"

"Pues en ese caso como buena mamá yo me quedaré con él, las mamás no pueden abandonar a sus hijos ¿sabes?"

"Helena, puedes fingir todo lo que quieras, pero nunca vas a ser su verdadera mamá, ella más bien debe estar hacia allá" dice Andy mientras se ubica con su brújula "En su valle, ahí debe estar su familia"

"¿El valle de los búfalos?"

"Exacto, es decir, obviamente es un búfalo, y no podría ser otra cosa"

"Obvio no"

"Por lo tanto no pertenece aquí"

"Es cierto, ellos sólo viven en Norteamérica"

"Bueno, este es un búfalo diferente y no vive allá"

"Entonces ¿Dónde?"

"En su valle, una isla escondida por aquel lado, allí fue donde el duque lo capturó"

"Entonces allá es a dónde iremos, vamos Henry"

La niña lo toma de la mano y su mascota la carga, alejándose los dos del príncipe.

"¿Te has vuelto loca?" le pregunta Andy a su hermana mientras se sujeta a la pata del yenkara para que no lo dejen, pues éste comenzó a volar otra vez"Tengo que devolverte a la villa, piensa en tu mamá, debe estar muy preocupada por ti"

"Estaba ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta, ni siquiera ha de saber que no estoy"

Cerca de ahí, Liv, el capataz de la villa y el duque recorren en carruaje los caminos cercanos a la villa.

"¿Dónde pueden estar?" pregunta la princesa muy angustiada "Tal vez se perdieron, tal vez... o Keldan, esto fue culpa mía, si yo hubiera cuidado a mi hija en vez de estar organizando esa fiesta, hubiera notado que su mascota no era normal y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Oh ¿ahora qué le voy a decir a Elsa?"

"Calme señora, los encontraremos, ya no se angustie"

"Es que esto pasó demasiado rápido, sólo espero que estén bien"

"Lo estarán, ¿ya olvidó lo astuta y valiente que es su hija?"

"Pero aun es muy pequeña y me necesita, nunca debí dejar que esto pasara"

"Además está con su hermano y no olvide que ese chico no está nada indefenso y es capaz de lo que sea por proteger a los que ama"

"Tienes toda la razón Keldan, Andy la va a cuidar muy bien"

"Ya vera como si, pero a todo esto ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿A poco de veras era un yenkara como asegura el duque?"

"No lo sé, jamás había visto algo parecido en toda mi vida, pero de ser así, espero que no sea tan terrible como cuenta la leyenda"

"Seguramente sólo son cuentos, no parecía ser malvado, más bien a mí se me figuro que estaba asustado"

"Donde quiera que estén, espero que estén bien"

Entonces Liv toma un catalejo para barco, que tomó de las cosas de su esposo y comienza a revisar el cielo, en busca de los niños.

"Keldan, adelante, allá están, ya los vi"

El duque mira con otro catalejo hacia donde la princesa señaló y encuentra a su presa.

"Wow, parece que tiene razón" y del carruaje saca una escopeta cargada "Es una lastima llenar de hoyos esa bellísima piel, pero un yenkara disecado es mejor que nada" y entonces apunta al animal que surca los cielos, sin importarle los niños

Por suerte Liv se dio cuenta a tiempo de sus malvadas intenciones.

"¡No!" y salta sobre él logrando tirarlo al piso del carruaje

Pero el rifle se dispara de todos modos, aunque por fortuna termina impactando en una rueda del carruaje y ésta sale volando, causando que el carruaje se voltee.

Sin saber lo que estuvo a punto de pasarles, los niños continúan su viaje en el lomo del animal.

"Achú" estornuda la sabionda

_"Prosit" _(Salud, en noruego)

"Gracias"

"¿Sigues con frío?" le pregunta su hermano

"No, ya no tengo tanto frío, Henry ya casi está seco"

"Oh no ¿sabes lo que significa?"

Sin que puedan evitarlo el yenkara se vuelve a hacer pequeño y otra vez se caen los tres desde una gran altura.

"Eso" dice Andy

Y entonces crea un rastro de hielo por el cual se desliza cargando a su hermanita, peroal final se tropieza y los tres ruedan por el suelo.

"Ay, ay" se quejan los dos niños

"Vaya príncipe del hielo que eres" le reclama la niña

"Vaya, pues discúlpame por salvarte de un buen golpe"

En ese momento, cerca de ahí se oye el ruido del carruaje chocando.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta el platinado

Y los dos se quedan preocupados.

Mientras, cerca de ahí, el capataz despierta luego de quedar inconsciente por unos instantes a causa del choque.

"Cielos ¿Alguien apuntó el número de esa montaña?"

Al bajar del carruaje encontró a su patrona desmayada en el suelo, la reanimó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"¿Hum? ¿Keldan?" Preguntó Liv volviendo en sí.

"¿Se encuentra bien señora?"

"Eso creo. Un momento ¿Dónde está el duque?" Quiso saber la princesa sin hallar rastro del hombre por ningún lado "Oh, no, se ha ido, va a buscar a los niños, tenemos que seguirlo"

"No los atrapará mientras estén en el aire, y pronto lo alcanzaremos en cuanto arregle esta rueda" Dijo el hombre sacando sus herramientas y comenzando a trabajar.

"Pero ese hombre tiene un arma, estuvo a punto de matar a los niños con tal de salirse con la suya"

"Lo sé, pero ahora debe ser paciente señora, por aire nos llevan mucha ventaja, sólo podremos alcanzarlos en carruaje, así que hay que poner manos a la obre de inmediato"

"Esto se ha convertido en una carrera de vida o muerte" dice Liv mientras revisa que los 4 caballos que jalaban el carruaje están bien "Pues a este desalmado no le importa acabar con la vida de alguien, ni siquiera si son unos indefensos niños, si estos le estorban en sus planes"

"Pues nos jugaremos la vida, pero le juro que lo detendremos de alguna forma u otra"

"Gracias Keldan, sabía que podía confiar en ti"

Pero lo que ellos no saben, es que el duque merodea muy cerca de donde están los niños con su escopeta.

"No te preocupes, no nos encontrará" Dijo Andy a su hermanita mientas ambos se ocultaban detrás de unas rocas y la niña abrazaba fuertemente a su mascota.

"¡Hey niños! ¿Dónde están? ¡Salgan a donde pueda verlos"

"¡Ni lo pienses cara de limón agrío!" le grita la niña muy enojada

"¿Quieres quedarte callada?" Dijo Andy tapándole la boca a la sabionda.

"No tengo toda la noche" insiste el duque acercándose cada vez más

"Helena escucha, tú llevarás a Henry al río, yo lo distraeré"

"¿Cómo lo distraerás?" le pregunta su hermanita "¿Acaso vas a congelarle el trasero?"

"Deja de decir tonterías y corre" le ordena Andy mientras el duque pasaba peligrosamente cerca "¡Rápido!¡Allá va!" Gritó el chico saliendo de su escondite y señalando hacia una dirección errónea.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó el hombre cayendo en el truco.

Aprovechando que el plan había funcionado, la sabionda corrió hacia el río llevando a su mascota.

"Malvado mocoso, ahí no hay nada" Dijo el duque acercándose al chico amenazadoramente "¿Me estás mintiendo niño?"

"Oh, ahora recuerdo, se secó y se encogió" Respondió Andy bajándole el sombrero y haciendo que éste le tapara los ojos.

Pero justo cuando el chico se disponía a huir, el hombre lo atrapó por la camisa levantándolo del piso.

"¡Ya fue suficiente!" le gritó furioso

Justo a tiempo, Henry volvió a ser gigante sujetó a Andy y emprendió el vuelo, llevándose consigo al hombre, quien aun tenía agarrado a Andy.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó el duque y no pudiendo sujetarse por más tiempo cayó al agua.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Helena a su hermano mientras se alejaban volando.

"Bastante bien para una niña"

"Oye ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"

"Que esa es mi hermanita"

Más tarde.

"Ya casi vamos a llegar sabionda, Henry ya casi está en casa con su mamá"

"¡Mamá!" Exclamó el yenkara feliz.

"Sí" Respondió la niña con tristeza.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Él tendrá a su mamá, pero yo no tendré a la mía"

"Oh vamos sabionda, tu mamá te quiere mucho y lo sabes"

"Si, pero últimamente parecía importarle más esa dichosa fiesta que su querida hijita"

"Bueno, no sé a qué fiesta te refieres, pero entiendo por lo que estás pasando, cuando tenía tu edad también constantemente me sentía abandonado por mi mamá pues ella trabajaba mucho y había veces en que no tenia tiempo para mí"

"¿En serio? ¿Tú te sentías abandonado?"

"Si, pero al crecer me di cuenta de muchas cosas, como que no importa lo que pase, tu mamá siempre te va a querer muchísimo y jamás te va a dejar solo, aun cuando no esté contigo"

"Gracias Andy, ya me siento mejor, creo que si fui un poquito berrinchuda"

"Ya verás, probablemente tu mamá está por aquí buscándote por todas partes"

"¿En serio lo crees?"

"Te lo aseguro"

Justo en ese momento, unas gruesas nubes los envolvieron y comenzaron a brillar relámpagos.

"Parece que habrá una tormenta" Dijo la sabionda preocupada.

"Nah, he visto peores" Dijo Andy mientras un relámpago tronaba muy cerca de ellos "Pero nunca de tan cerca" Agregó abrazando a su hermanita "Con tanto viento Henry se secará. Helena, será mejor que bajemos antes de que caigamos"

Pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento los hizo elevarse más.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritaron ambos niños sujetándose al pelaje de Henry.

"Haz algo, usa tus poderes"Exclamó la niña

"No creo que mi magia sea de mucha ayuda en este momento, creo que sólo empeoraría las cosas"

Al asustarse Andy comenzaron a aparecer copos de nieve a su alrededor.

"Oh, no, no, no, vamos concéntrate, tienes que controlarte" Se decía a sí mismo tratando de calmarse.

"Andy tengo miedo"

"No te preocupes, ya verás que todo estará bien"

En ese momento, Andy escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

"¡Helena, Andy!"

Era Liv.

"Helena, esa es tu mamá" Exclamó Andy jubiloso.

"¿Dónde? Yo no la veo" respondió la niña con los ojos cerrados por el viento

"¡Liv, por aquí!" Gritó Andy.

"Ya los oí Keldan" Le dijo Liv aliviada al capataz.

"Le dije que estarían bien"le responde el hombre mientras dirige el carruaje al lugar de donde vienen los gritos

"¡Liv, Liv!" Seguía gritando Andy mientras la tormenta arreciaba

"Keldan, están por allá" Dijo Liv señalando un risco.

El carruaje se detuvo a pocos metros de la orilla y tanto Liv como el capataz vieron como la creatura revoloteaba tratando de llegar a la cima del risco y evitar que el viento lo empujara hacia las filosas rocas que había abajo.

Al ver lo terrible de la situación, Liv ató una soga al carruaje y se ató el otro extremo a la cintura dispuesta a saltar.

"Señora, no, es demasiado peligroso" Dijo el capataz.

"Eso no importa, ahí está mi hija" Respondió Liv saltando "¡Ahhhh!" Gritó la mujer mientras caía y la cuerda se tensaba.

"¡Liv!" Gritó Andy mientras él y Helena se sujetaban al pelaje de Henry, pero el viento amenazaba con arrastrarlos.

"Helena, dame la mano" Dijo Liv estirándose y acercándose a ellos.

"No, Henry me necesita, tengo que ayudarlo" Respondió la niña mientras tanto ella como su hermano, apenas si tenían fuerzas para sujetarse.

"Por favor Helenita, yo te amo, te prometo que juntas ayudaremos a tu amigo peludo"

Al oír esto, la sabionda sonrió y estiró su manita intentando alcanzar la de su madre, ya estaba muy cerca, cuando una fuerte ráfaga hizo que la niña se soltara y cayera al vacío, al ver esto, Andy intentó detenerla y terminó cayendo también él.

"¡Nooo!" Gritó Liv al no poder detener la caída de su hija.

Andy por su parte al caer logró sujetarse de la cuerda, pero la sabionda no tuvo tanta suerte desapareciendo entre la neblina del fondo del abismo.

"¡Helena, Helena!" Gritó Liv y comenzó a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos

Entonces el yenkara entró en acción.

"¡Mamá!" Exclamó el ser mágico lanzándose al rescate de su madre adoptiva.

"¡Liv, mira!" Gritó Andy señalando al yenkara quien levantaba el vuelo llevando en sus brazos a la sabionda sana y salva.

"No me aprietes tanto grandulón" Se quejó la niña.

Henry depositó a Helena en los brazos de su madre.

"¡Keldan, ya puedes subirnos!" Gritó Liv.

Al ver que estaban los tres a salvo, el capataz hizo avanzar el carruaje subiéndolos a la cima del risco.

Andy fue el primero en subir y ayudó a las chicas, sólo faltaba el yenkara, quien trataba de llegar a tierra firme, pero el viento se lo impedía.

"¡Vamos Henry!" Lo animaba Helena.

Pero para empeorar las cosas, el yenkara se secó y volvió a su pequeño tamaño, por lo que el viento amenazaba con arrastrarlo lejos, al ver esto, Liv estiró ambas manos intentando agarrarlo, sin éxito, entonces tomó la gorra de la cabeza del exhausto Andy y la usó para poder atrapar a Henry.

Una vez que la creatura estaba a salvo la depositó en los brazos de la niña y le puso de nuevo a Andy su gorra.

"¡Mamá!" Exclamó Henry al ver a la sabionda.

"¡Lo salvaste mami!"

"Me da gusto linda, pero tú eres lo importante para mí"

"Fiu, creí que no lo contábamos" Suspiró Andy.

"Henry sólo quiere irse a casa ¿lo llevamos?" Dijo la niña.

"Pero claro que sí" Respondió Liv "¿De donde viene Henry?"

"Andy dijo que este tipo de búfalos provenía de una isla que estaba al norte de aquí, cerca de los arrecifes de la bahía"

"Keldan, llévanos a la bahía"

"Con todo gusto señora"

"Rayos" Pensó Andy "¿Ese hombre va a venir con nosotros? Se supone que todo esto debe permanecer oculto para los humanos, quizás Liv no note si me escabullo solo"

"Andy ¿A dónde vas?" Dijo Liv "Sube al carruaje con nosotros, no querrás quedarte aquí solito"

"Ya voy Liv" Respondió Andy subiendo "Vaya elegido que resulté ser" Pensó Andy deprimido.

"Ahora descansen niños, se lo han ganado"

La princesa acuesta a los niños en el piso del carruaje y los tapa con una cobija, la niña se queda dormida muy rápido, pero el chico no puede conciliar el sueño.

"¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Esto es demasiado complicado, ya entiendo por qué todo esto debe permanecer oculto, sólo espero que esos yenkaras sean pacíficos y no tengamos problemas cuando lleguemos a su isla" Pensaba Andy.

Con el movimiento del carruaje, también el chico se fue quedando dormido, mientras Liv velaba el sueño de ambos niños.

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron a la bahía y todos bajaron del carruaje, para no involucrar a más gente en ese asunto mágico, en vez de pedir una lancha, Andy creó una de hielo y todos subieron.

"Ya estamos cerca Henry ¿no te emociona?" le dice la niña

"Mamá, mamá" Respondió el animalito muy feliz.

"Si, ya vas a estar con tu mamá y yo con la mía"

Su madre le da un abrazo y un besito en la mejilla y luego de avanzar un rato por el mar, cruzan por un túnel que hay entre las rocas y llegan a su destino, el valle de los yenkara, el cual es hermosísimo, con cascadas y lleno de flores.

"Este debe ser sabionda" dice Andy mientras él y el capataz reman para dirigirse a tierra firme "El valle de los búfalos"

"Sorprendente" exclama Keldan "Jamás hubiera pensado que este lugar realmente existía"

Todos bajan de la lancha y comienzan a caminar por el lugar.

"Mamá" decía Henry desde los brazos de la sabionda

"Pero ¿Dónde está la mamá de Henry?" pregunta el chico

"Mur mur" se escuchan unas voces de entre los arboles y frente a ellos aparecen un grupo de yenkaras adultos

Con esto los niños se llenan de alegría.

"Mamá, mamá" dice el pequeño Henry estirando sus manitas mientras la niña camina acercándolo con su familia.

"Pon atención" le dice Helena, dándole sus ultimas indicaciones como mamá "Cuando tu mamá te de helado, no te lo comas tan rápido ¿de acuerdo?" y sienta al animalito sobre el pasto "Si no, te dolerá el estomago" la niña comienza a llorar de tener que despedirse de su amiguito, pero a la vez está feliz de que se reúna con su verdadera mamá "Y trata de mantenerte seco, para que no te enfermes ¿de acuerdo?"

El animalito asiente y la niña lo toma nuevamente en sus brazos.

"Te voy a extrañar amiguito" y le da un abrazo

Pero justo en ese momento, un látigo la enrolla y la jala a donde está el duque, quien logró regresar al valle.

"¡Ah!" grita la niña mientras el hombre la atrapa y le quita al yenkara

"¡No!" exclaman todos lo demás muy angustiados

"Ja ja ja ja, ahora tendrán que ayudarme a atraparlos a todos" los amenaza el duque "Esas pieles valen una fortuna, si hacen lo que les digo, compartiré las ganancias con ustedes, pero en caso de que no..."

"Suéltalo cara de limón agrío, o si no" lo desafía la niña

"Si no ¿Qué?" pregunta el duque amenazante

Entonces la sabionda le quita su cantimplora que trae atorada en el cinturón, la destapa y se la tira a Henry.

"Esto" responde la niña

Y entonces el animalito crece y se sienta sobre el duque inmovilizándolo.

"Muy bien sabionda" exclama su hermano

"Quítenmelo, quítenmelo" se queja el duque

"¿Tu mamá no te enseñó que no es de buena educación sentarse en la gente?" Regaña la niña a su mascota

Luego de esto, Andy le pone al duque unas esposas de hielo para que ya no pueda escapar.

Y mientras su hermanita entrega a Henry, quien otra vez ya encogió a su tamaño normal, con su mamá, la cual está muy feliz de verlo otra vez.

"Bien hecho chico" Andy recibe la llamada de Oppker "El yenkara está sano y salvo y se ha reunido con su familia"

"Si, pero todavía hay algo que me molesta, ese duque conoce el sitio exacto ¿y si lo revelara al resto del mundo?"

"Para evitar eso, aun hay algo que debes hacer"

"¿Matarlo? Claro que no, yo no soy un asesino"

"No chico, mira a tu derecha"

Luego de decir esto, el comunicador del príncipe se apagó y a un lado suyo estaba una ninfa del bosque.

"Elegido, Oppker me dijo que te diera esto" dice entregándole un frasquito con polvos dentro

"Gracias, pero ¿Qué es?"

"Polvos del olvido, debes rociar con esto a quienes no deban recordar nada de esto"

"Oh, muchas gracias"

Luego de recibirlo, el chico rosea de polvos al duque y a Keldan, para que olviden su experiencia mágica, ambos caen dormidos y son regresados a la hacienda por los yenkaras, quienes se los llevan volando.

"¿Qué hiciste Andy?" le pregunta Liv

"Perdóname, pero debo proteger a los yenkaras y si ellos saben de este sitio, podrían correr la voz"

"Bueno, supongo que fue lo mejor" dice la princesa mientras carga a su llorosa hija para consolarla

Los yenkara los agarran también y los llevan de regreso a casa y otros más traen volando el carruaje con los 4 caballos.

"Vaya mami, pero que búfalos tan amables ¿no lo crees?"

"Si, pero espero que termine pronto, porque a mí no me gustan las alturas"

"¿Y entonces por qué te descolgaste por aquel precipicio?"

"Porque mi niñita me necesitaba y yo soy capaz de todo por ella"

"Oh mami" dice la niña dándole un fuerte abrazo "Ya no estoy enojada por la fiesta, ahora entiendo que es para que mis abuelitos estén felices y eso me hace a mí también feliz"

"¿De verdad?"

"Claro que si"

"Pues me da mucho gusto oírlo linda, porque ya la tenia muy aventajada, como para dejarla así nomás"

"Ya veras, yo te voy a ayudar a que sea una fiesta muy bonita"

"Muchas gracias mi amor"

Luego de avanzar un rato por el cielo, todos regresan a la villa y los yenkara se van sin ser vistos.

"Adiós, gracias por el paseo" les dice Helena despidiéndose de ellos

En ese momento el duque y el capataz reaccionan y aunque no recuerdan muy bien lo que pasó, ambos recuerdan el hecho de que el duque los amenazó y trató de matar a los niños.

"Déjenme ir, bola de zoquetes, o se las verán con mi reino" renegaba el duque

"Quien se las verá con su reino será usted, ya veremos si conserva su titulo luego de las agraviantes que vino a cometer en mi casa" le dice la princesa

"Yo lo escoltaré de regreso señora" le dice Keldan subiéndolo al carruaje para llevarlo a su reino

"Bueno, eso fue toda una aventura, pero ahora sólo quiero un merecido descanso" dice el platinado

Pero en eso, escuchó un _pst pst_, que provenía desde un arbusto.

"¿Por qué ese arbusto te está hablando?" le pregunta su hermanita

"¿Qué un arbusto me habla? hay sabionda, pero qué cosas se te ocurren, lo que pasa es que traes sueño y vienes medio dormida"

"Pero si nos dormimos en el carruaje ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste?"

"Entonces tienes hambre, será mejor que ya vayas a desayunar"

"Como que si, ya hace hambre ¿no vienes?"

"Yo las alcanzo en un momento"

"Como quieras" le dice Liv y ambas se alejan de vuelta a la casa

Entonces el príncipe se acercó al arbusto, donde se ocultaba su amigo y maestro troll.

"Chico muy buen trabajo, todos en el mundo mágico estamos muy orgullosos de ti"

"Gracias Oppker, pero no lo hice solo, me ayudaron mis amigas"

"Respecto a eso, se supone que los humanos no deben estar enterados de la existencia del mundo mágico"

"Lo sé, pero todo se complicó, créeme que lo que menos quería es que se vieran involucradas, pero al menos la sabionda piensa que eran búfalos, no sabe que eran seres mágicos"

"Eso es bueno, pero todavía, ella es mágica, sin embargo sus padres no lo son y ya saben demasiado"

"Yo confío en ellos"

"Y yo respeto eso, después de todo, han quedado involucrados muchas veces y nos han ayudado"

"Es porque ellos no son como los demás humanos, Oppker yo sé que podemos confiar en ellos, créeme"

"Lo sé chico, pero debes entender que así son las reglas, no está en tus manos ni en las mías, así ha estado escrito por siglos y debemos respetarlo, especialmente tú como el elegido"

"Es que si algo me ha ensañado mamá es que no se puede mantener por mucho tiempo un secreto de esa magnitud ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?"

"Lo hablaré con el consejo mágico, supongo que eso se decidirá con el tiempo, pero por ahora debes borrar también la memoria de Liv"

"Es que no sé"

"Ella estará bien, para ella la niña habrá encontrado un animalito en el bosque y lo devolvieron a su hogar"

"Pero ¿Y si la sabionda le dice la verdad?"

"¿Quién?"

"Helena, así la llamo de cariño"

"Pues si esta sabionda dice algo, supongo que será atribuido a su imaginación infantil"

"Espero que esto nos salga bien"

"Ya verás que así será, por cierto, traje unos amigos que se morían por conocerte"

"¿En serio?¿quiénes son?"

"Chico, saluda al Padre Tiempo" dice el troll señalando a un hombre a sus espaldas

"Encantado Elegido" le dice El Padre Tiempo, quien es un hombre con barba y trae una extraña ropa moderna desconocida para Andy, pero que consta de una camisa para la playa, unos shorts y tenis"He oído hablar mucho de ti, además de que he visto tu futuro y déjame decirte que será maravilloso"

"¿Usted es el genuino Padre Tiempo?"

"El que viste y calza mi joven amigo"

¿Y conoce mi futuro?"

"Conozco el futuro de todos, mi especialidad es viajar en el tiempo y debo decir que es genial, sobre todo cuando llego a los eventos más importantes de la historia"

"¿Podría contarme algunas cosas sobre el futuro que me espera?"

"Oh si, será brillante, lleno de gloria y..."

"Cof cof" interrumpe una mujer vestida con una túnica blanca y una flor en el cabello "Cielo, recuerda que no debes revelarle a nadie información sobre su destino"

"Lo siento linda" responde el hombre apenado

"Ella es su esposa" la presenta el troll con el niño "Es La Madre Naturaleza"

"No ¿en serio usted es La Madre Naturaleza?"

"Claro cielo y es un placer conocer a alguien tan importante para el mundo como tú"

"Cielos, me chiveo, nunca pensé que la mismísima Madre Naturaleza quisiera conocerme, je je"

"Vientos huracanados, es el elegido" dice una joven que parecía tener18 años, su piel era ligeramente oscura y traía una pluma atorada al final de su larga trenza.

"Y ella es la hija de los dos, Windy, quien controla el viento en todo el mundo"

"¿Quieres verme hacer un mapache de hojas? lo estuve practicando toda la semana"

Y la chica agarra un puñado de hojas y les sopla haciéndolas que formen un conejito.

"¿Qué un conejo? No, yo quería un mapache, aun no me salen muy bien estás cosas"

"Aun así creo que es increíble, nunca había visto algo como eso" dice el niño fascinado

"Ahora si ahí va el mapache" de nuevo sopla a las hojas y estás forman un mapache ahora si "Soy lo máximo, ya sabia que si podía"

"Esa es mi niña" le dice la madre Naturaleza

"Órale, no sabía que tuvieran una hija" exclama el chico sorprendido

"Bueno, ya llevamos 9895 años de casados, era normal que tuviéramos por lo menos una hija" le responde la Naturaleza

"Vaya ¿Cómo es que han aguantado tanto tiempo?" pregunta el príncipe muy sorprendido

"Porque nos amamos muchísimo"

"Si, esa es la clave de todo matrimonio"

"Pues los felicito, debe ser difícil ser ustedes y mantener en orden toda la vida en la tierra" les dice el chico

"No es un trabajo fácil corazón, pero alguien debe hacerlo" le dice la Naturaleza

"Y hablando de trabajos, papá y mamá, creo que ya debemos volver a nuestras respectivas tareas" les dice Windy

"Oh si, a veces pierdo la noción del tiempo ¿entiendes? yo pierdo el tiempo, je je ¿no es de lo más cómico?" le pregunta el padre tiempo al chico mientras le da codazos

"Oh, si señor, es muy gracioso" Responde Andy riendo.

"Ándale, vamos ya, luego me sales con que no tienes tiempo para encargarte de las labores de la casa ¿puedes creerlo? es el Padre Tiempo y me trata de engañar con que no tiene tiempo" le dice la Madre Naturaleza

"Son realmente muy graciosos, me encanto conocerlos"

"A nosotros también" le dice Windy quien se va saltando por encima de los arboles, impulsada por su viento

Los dos señores también se despiden y desaparecen.

"Wow" exclama el chico una vez que se fueron los visitantes "Eso si que fue otra onda"

"Son simpáticos ¿no lo crees chico?" le pregunta Oppker

"Ya lo creo ¿y ellos qué vendrían siendo? ¿Unos guardianes mágicos o algo por el estilo?"

"Ellos son los encargados de la vida en la tierra y su hija se encarga de proveer viento a toda la humanidad"

"Que trabajo tan complicado"

"El tuyo no se queda atrás chico"

"Oh si, mi primera misión si que fue muy cansada y complicada"

"¿Te fijaste? Yo tenía razón, tu hermana te ayudó a terminar tu trabajo y de hecho fue ella quien terminó venciendo al malo y devolviendo al yenkara perdido"

"Lo sé, mi hermanita es genial"

"Cada vez va quedando más claro el lugar que ocupara en la magia"

"Cielos, espero que eso pueda esperar, porque ella aun es muy pequeña, no quisiera que corriera ningún riesgo, desearía que ella si tuviera una vida normal"

"Bien, eso depende de ella, aunque yo estoy casi seguro de que si es la iluminada"

"La verdad es que si me gustó que me ayudara en mi misión, ese trabajo entre hermanos fue genial, pero a la vez no quisiera que ella tuviera demasiadas responsabilidades como yo"

"Esta misión fue pan comido chico, las que te esperan serán más difíciles e intensas"

"Oh no, eso no me gusta cómo suena"

"Pero relájate, también serán geniales, ya lo veras, peleando contra los chicos malos todo el tiempo, manteniendo el mundo mágico a salvo todos los días"

"Bueno supongo que tendré que resignarme a esa vida, yo no la elegí, pero al igual que gran parte de lo que pasa en mi vida, no puedo evitar que sea mi destino"

"Que frase tan profunda chico, ya verás que ser héroe también tiene su recompensa"

"Ya quiero volver otra vez al mundo mágico, allá todo es tan increíble y todos me consideran el mejor y no un fenómeno como la mayoría de la gente de este otro mundo"

"Volveremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo y hablando de guardianes, pronto te presentaré a _Los Guardianes_"

"¿Ellos qué hacen?"

"Son los encargados de brindar alegría a los niños del mundo, pero también, como su nombre lo dice, son los encargados de cuidarlos de las fuerzas del mal"

"¿Y quiénes son?"

"Norte, aunque más bien ustedes lo conocen como Julenissen..."

"¿Julenissen de verdad existe?"

"Claro chico ¿quién crees que deja esos regalos bajo el árbol cada navidad?"

"Cierto, pregunta tonta y ¿quiénes más son?"

"Sandman"

"No ¿El sandman es real?"

"Por supuesto que si ¿Por qué crees que cuando despiertas tienes lagañas? su arena mágica te las causa. Y además ¿Quién crees que es el encargado de los sueños felices que tienes tú y todos los niños del mundo?"

"Órale, eso suena genial"

"Otro que es guardián es el conejo de pascua"

"Oh si, recuerdo que lo habías mencionado anteriormente, me dijiste que era viejo amigo tuyo"

"Y así es, nos llevamos de maravilla, aunque te advierto que tiene un genio que no va con la naturaleza de un conejo, je je"

"Aun así me gustaría conocerlo ¿son todos?"

"Oh y también el hada de los dientes"

"Cielos, ellos son los seres más geniales del mundo, quiero conocerlo, llévame con ellos"

"Paciencia chico, con el tiempo los conocerás a todos y estoy seguro de que se llevaran muy bien"

"Eso espero, han de ser mega increíbles"

"¡Andy, el desayuno está listo!" le dice Liv desde la puerta de la casa

"Bueno, yo me retiro de regreso al valle a pasarle las buenas noticias al resto del mundo mágico"

"Está bien, nos vemos luego"

"Y no olvides borrar la mente de Liv"

"De acuerdo"

El troll se disfraza de piedra y se aleja rodando por el bosque.

"¿Qué tanto hacías Andy?" le pregunta la rubia

"Nada, sólo descansaba un poco, anoche fue muy cansado"

"Lo sé y la verdad, creo que todo fue una locura, nadie nos va a creer ¿te imaginas lo que dirá tu padre cuando se entere?"

"Muy probablemente nos creerá todo sin dudarlo"

"Si y tendría más problemas de los que ya de por si tiene, ay, créeme, yo quisiera olvidar todo esto" dice la princesa sentándose en un sillón

"Y así será Liv" dice el chico soplándole el polvo "Así será"

De inmediato la princesa se queda dormida y se borran de su mente los recuerdos del yenkara.

"Vaya, mi mamá se quedó dormida, parece que se canso más que nosotros 2 juntos, ji ji" dice su hermanita acercándose

"Pues dejémosla descansar entonces, vente vamos a desayunar"

Los chicos están desayunando, cuando Liv por fin despierta y se acerca a ellos.

"Mami ¿dormiste bien?"

"La verdad, no recuerdo ni qué pasó, estaba platicando con Andy y de pronto ya estaba en el quinto sueño"

"No te preocupes Liv, yo entiendo, estabas cansada por todo esto de la fiesta"le responde el platinado

"Veo que ya agarraron las manzanas acarameladas que había para el postre"

"Si y están deliciosas, ji ji" dice Helena tomando una de las paletas, pero apenas le da una mordida, lanza un grito.

"Ay"

"Yo no le hice nada" se justifica el chico

"Fue mi diente, de pronto me dolió mucho"explica la niña

"Mi amor" dice su mamá acercándose a ella y revisándole la boca "Tienes flojo tu primer diente"

"¿Y sabes lo que eso significa sabionda?" le pregunta su hermano

"¿Qué tengo que tener más cuidado al masticar?"

"No, que el hada de los dientes vendrá a visitarte y te dejara una moneda por tu diente"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, sólo debes poner tu diente bajo la almohada una vez que se te caiga y durante la noche el hada vendrá visitarte y te dejara la moneda"le explica su mamá

"¿Y con ella puedo comprarme lo que yo quiera?"

"Claro que si"

"Genial, ya quiero que se me caiga"

"Todo a su tiempo muñequita, debes esperar unos cuantos días antes de tener tu moneda"

Mientras de regreso en Arendelle, Elli tenía que lidiar con su némesis, aunque sus padres no parecían notar el desprecio mutuo que sentían los chicos.

"Parece que los niños se entienden" Dijo Kristoff

"Si, quizás en el futuro hasta hagamos una alianza matrimonial je je" Respondió Grant.

"Oh, pero eso dependerá de ellos, que realmente estén enamorados"

"Entonces sugiero que convivan más"

"No es mala idea"

Momentos después Elli dormía en su habitación cuando unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su sueño.

"Aum" Bostezó la niña poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta "Oh eres tú"

"Cielos, parece que el día de brujas llegó antes este año" Respondió el chico burlándose de su cabello alborotado.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" Contestó la niña cerrando la puerta en su cara.

"¡Oye! ¡Por poco me dejas chato!"

"Pues te lo mereces ¿Se puede saber con qué derecho vienes a molestarme a mi habitación?"

"Créeme que no fue mi idea, pero papá me envió a darte los buenos días, hum, buenos días"

"Buenos días, bien ya cumpliste, ahora largo"

"Sabes que esto me desagrada a mí tanto como a ti, pero mi padre piensa que sería divertido si me llevas a conocer los alrededores"

"¿Qué me viste cara de guía de turistas?"

"No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima"

Aliviado el chico se alejó y la chica se preparó para comenzar un nuevo día, al bajar a desayunar vio que todos estaban listos para almorzar, pero entre ellos estaban sus huéspedes.

"Me pregunto cuándo volveremos a casa" Pensaba Elliot "Extraño a mis amigos y mis primos"

"Me pregunto ¿cuándo volverán a su casa? Pensaba Ellinor "Apenas llegaron ayer y parece que llevaran aquí hace una eternidad"

"¿Habían notado que sus nombres empiezan con las mismas cuatro letras?" Dijo Kristy sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó su hermana

"Que los nombres de ustedes dos se parecen mucho" responde la menor

"No lo había pensado, que mala suerte" exclama la mayor

"¿Me pregunto si en las islas del sur habrá alguna ley que prohíba que te cambies el nombre?" Dijo Elliot.

"¿Por qué no tomas el primer barco y vas a averiguarlo?" Sugirió Ellinor

"Que más quisiera yo"

"¿Pues que te detiene?"

"Hasta ahora, la vigilancia paternal"

"Sólo espero que la guerra acabe pronto para que todo vuelva a la normalidad"

"En principio, no es guerra, sólo hay cierta tensión, además aun cuando hubiera guerra, mi reino es un adversario muy poderoso"

"Sí, pero apuesto a que eso terminará cuando tú dirijas las batallas"

"¿Ah sí? A ver ¿Qué tal lo harías tú?"

"Como eres bobo, las niñas no vamos a la guerra"

"Eso es porque les da miedo"

"Claro que no, eso es porque es cosa de hombres ¿Cuándo has visto que una mujer vaya a la guerra?"

"Leí en un libro que una mujer china fue a la guerra disfrazada de hombre"

"¿Tú lees?"

"Claro ¿Qué esperabas? Mi sueño en la vida es leer novelas de vaquero como forma de vida"

"Cielos, eres tan ambicioso" Dijo Elli con sarcasmo.

"Veo que ustedes dos están muy platicadores" Dijo Grant

"Elli ¿Por qué no llevas a Elliot a dar una vuelta por los alrededores?" Sugirió Anna

"Me encantaría mamá, pero prometí ayudarle a Kristy con su tarea"

"¿Tarea? Aun no entramos a clases, estamos de vacaciones ¿Lo olvidas?" Respondió su hermanita, delatando que no era cierta esa escusa.

"Oh cierto, mira que distraída soy"

"Es una fantástica idea" Opinó Grant "Anda hijo, ve a pasear con la princesa"

"Pero papá, dijiste que me enseñarías las artes militares"

"Eso será más tarde, por ahora, la reina Elsa y yo estamos viendo los asuntos técnicos y el papeleo. Vayan, diviértanse"

"Yo opino que..." Respondió Elliot

"Mandaré que les preparen unos bocadillos para el día" Dijo Anna sin escuchar los reclamos de los niños

"Vayan a dar un paseo en bote por los fiordos" Sugirió Grant.

"Oh, pero que romántico" Exclamó Kristy mientras tanto su hermana como el joven príncipe se atragantaban con la comida.

"Por favor no digas eso" Respondió su hermana.

Todos se pusieron de pie mientras charlaban sobre lo divertido que sería el paseo, dejando a ambos participantes solos sentados a la mesa.

"A veces en serio te detesto" Dijo Elli.

Más tarde todo estaba listo para el paseo, excepto por ambos chicos, quienes aún no salían de sus habitaciones.

"¿Qué tanto hace esa niña que tarda tanto?" Preguntó Anna a su esposo

"Iré a verla"

Se dirigió a la habitación de su hija y de nuevo comenzaron a entonar la canción sobre lo mucho que les desagradaba esta situación

_"No pierdas tiempo niña, que Elliot te espera" _Dijo Kristoff desde afuera del cuarto de la niña

_"No tengo nada listo aún y remar a mi me enferma" _Respondió Ellinor desde adentro

En el cuarto de huéspedes las cosas no eran muy distintas.

_"Apróntate hijo mío que falta de respeto" _Exclamó Grant al ver que el chico había dibujado a Ellinor en una hoja de papel y se divertía lanzándole flechas con su arco

_"Si me haces que la bese yo me enfermo lo prometo" _Rezongó Elliot.

"Recuerda que debes comportare, somos huéspedes en este reino y debemos causar una buena impresión, así que no quiero más groserías, irás con la princesa y serás muy amable con ella"

Ambos niños salieron al jardín y aparentaron lo mejor que podían para obedecer a sus padres, después de pasear por los fiordos, Elliot conoció a algunos de los amigos de Andy y rápidamente se hizo amigo de Ed.

"Entonces ¿Eres un recolector de hielo?" Preguntó Elliot

"Aún no, pero lo seré, de hecho tu primo es un recolector experto" Respondió Ed.

"No me explico por qué a mi primo le gusta hacer esa clase de trabajo, y no es porque tenga algo de malo, es sólo que es un trabajo muy pesado como para alguien de la realeza, pero sigamos con nuestro juego, lanza"

Ed obedeció y Elliot bateó la pelota, la cual casi quiebra un vidrio del castillo.

"Hey ustedes dos ¿Qué les dije sobre jugar béisbol aquí adentro" Gritó Ellinor

"Oh no, llegó el capataz, corre por tu vida"

"Oigan, vengan acá, están en problemas"

_"Ni a sol ni a sombra nos deja tranquilos"_ canta Ed

"Aguarden por mí" les dice Elli tratando de alcanzarlos

"Ven, apresúrate" dice Ed mientras se suben a la casa del árbol de Andy

_"Para jugar, hablar siempre la esquivo"_ canta el príncipe

_"Yo me pregunto si sabrá leer"_ canta el menor extendiendo un papel que dice NO NIÑAS

_"¿Por qué me hacen sufrir?"_ Canta la niña un tanto triste

_"No nos hagas reír"_ cantan los chicos burlonamente

"Se arrepentirán" dice la niña y muy molesta patea una de las vigas que sostienen la casita y está se viene abajo, encima de ella

Como resultado del accidente, los 3 niños terminaron con golpes y torceduras y en medio de su sufrimiento, continuaban con su canción.

_"Yo no le encuentro"_ cantaba la niña

_"Yo no le encuentro diversión"_ le siguieron los niños

Más tarde, los 3 eran llevados a descansar, pero Grant no permitiría que este ligero contratiempo se entrometiera en sus planes de verlos enamorados.

De nuevo en la villa, Andy y Helena salían al jardín de la casa con el equipo de béisbol que el platinado había traído.

"Te enseñaré a jugar béisbol sabionda, ya verás que divertido"

"¿Qué es béisbol?"

"Es un deporte muy genial, empezaremos por lo sencillo, te lanzaré la pelota y debes atraparla"

"Claro" responde la niña mientras su hermano le coloca el guante y se lo amarra bien

"Ahora, ve para allá y yo te la lanzo"

"Ok"

"Ahí va"

El chico lanza la pelota y la sabionda se hace para atrás para atraparla, pero por no fijarse donde pisa, termina cayéndose al piso y la pelota cae por un lado.

"¿Qué tal lo hice?" pregunta la niña mientras se levanta y se soba la cabeza

"Pues, mejor hay que seguir practicando"

"¿Cómo es que yo nunca oí de este juego?"

"Porque no es de aquí, viene de América, por eso su nombre está en inglés"

"Órale"

"Si, allá en casa se está volviendo muy popular y tú no puedes quedarte fuera, por eso hay que intentarlo otra vez"

Está a punto de aventarle la pelota de nuevo, cuando en eso, escucha un silbido que le parece muy familiar.

"¿Sabes sabionda? Voy a ver a alguien, tú quédate aquí y familiarízate con la pelota, eso te ayudará mucho"

El chico le entrega la pelota y la deja mientras él se acerca a la entrada de la villa, donde los trabajadores están comprando vitaminas para los caballos.

"Veamos" decía la niña "Para familiarizarme con esta pelota, primero debo abrazar la pelota, debo oler la pelota, debo lamer la pelota, debo lavar la pelota, debo de tener una cita con la pelota, debo velar por la pelota, debo ser la pelota. ¡Lo tengo! Ya estoy preparada para aprender este juego Andy ¿Andy?"

Lejos de ahí el chico, atraído por unos silbidos, se asomaba a la puerta de la villa y recostado sobre el pasto se encontró a un buen amigo.

"_Me gusta hacer el vago"_

"Ostein ¿tú por aquí? Pero qué casualidad"

"Hola amigo, sabía que estabas de vacaciones, pero no sabía que con nuestro mejor cliente de vitaminas para caballos"

"Si, esta hacienda es de mi papá"

"¿Y cómo está el viejo?"

"Muy bien, salió antier por la tarde porque tenía unos asunto importantes de que encargarse"

"Pues qué bueno que te encontré, ya pensaba que tendría que ir yo solo a ver a Shaniqua Chulavista, la cantante de música contemporánea que se presentará en tres días en un teatro abierto que se encuentra en este mismo bosque"

"¿Shaniqua? Pero si yo sueño con ella, desde que una vez vi una pintura suya"

"¿Eso significa que vendrás?"

"Pero por supuesto"

"Bien, mi tío y yo vamos a andar por los alrededores durante esos 3 días, así que cuando llegue la gran noche, yo vendré por ti y nos iremos juntos"

"Excelente"

"Bien, nos vemos entonces,

_Me gusta hacer el vago"_

Una vez que se despide, el chico regresa con su hermanita, la cual está jugando con su equipo de beisbol.

"Pero claro que le presentaré a la señora pelota, mi buen amigo el señor guante, ji ji"

"¿Qué estás haciendo sabionda?"

"Juego"

"Bueno, pues ya deja de jugar a eso y continuemos con nuestra practica"

"Ya estoy lista, la pelota y yo nos entendimos de maravilla"

"¿Claro? Muy bien, continuemos"

Los niños continúan con su juego de pelota, sin imaginar que en el mundo mágico las cosas van a tornarse muy mal.

"Vaya, mi detector de dientes importantes me señala que muy pronto se agregará a mi colección el diente de un ser muy poderoso. Me pregunto quién será"

El hada de los dientes revisa su radar mágico y en esté aparece la imagen de la sabionda.

"Oh, maravilloso, pero si es la hermanita del elegido, en estas ocasiones me alegra tanto ser el hada de los dientes. Ya tengo todos los dientes de él, ahora debo comenzar con los de su hermanita, pero primero a festejar mis pequeñas hadas"

Y luego toma un intercomunicador para hablar con su ayudante número 1.

"Doctor diente, por favor ¿podría servirme un delicioso té de diente de león? Tengo algo que celebrar"

Pero nadie responde.

"¿Doctor diente?"

En eso una mano le tapa la boca y alguien la atrapa.

"Je je je" ríe malvadamente el doctor diente "Soy yo quien va a celebrar algo"

Al ver que ha atacado a su líder, las pequeñas hadas lo atacan para tratar de salvarla.

"Estúpidas hadas ¿Cómo era ese absurdo conjuro para controlarlas a todas?" se pregunta el hombre, mientras saca un báculo con un diente en la cima "Oh si, _Abraca-diente_"

Al oír este conjuro, las haditas se detienen y quedan con los ojos brillándoles de rojo, mientras esperan sus ordenes.

Y luego, agitando nuevamente el báculo, forma un grupo de gigantes malvados hechos de dientes.

"Secuaces" les ordena a los monstruos de dientes "Llévensela"

"¿Qué me lleven a dónde?" Pregunta el hada mientras se jalonea tratando inútilmente de liberarse "¡Suéltenme inmediatamente! ¡Socorro!"

Los gigantes se llevan al hada atrapada y mientras el villano revisa el monitor de rastreo de dientes.

"Hola brillante diente mágico, te estaba esperando, ja ja ja ja"

**ALGUNOS DE LOS DIÁLOGOS USADOS EN ESTE CAPITULO SON DE LA SERIE AVENTUREROS DEL AIRE Y SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY.**

**EL PADRE TIEMPO, LA MADRE NATURALEZA Y WINDY SON PROPIEDAD DE CINEMAFILMS Y APARECEN EN LA PELÍCULA "SI ME QUIERES DEMUÉSTRALO", QUE POR CIERTO, SE LAS RECOMIENDO, TIENE UN MENSAJE MUY POSITIVO.**

**LA CANCIÓN "YO NO LE ENCUENTRO DIVERSIÓN", ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL CAPITULO PASADO Y ES PROPIEDAD DE NEW LINE CINEMA.**

**LOS GUARDIANES MENCIONADOS, ASÍ COMO EL HADA DE LOS DIENTES QUE APARECE AL FINAL ES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS.**

**Y EL DOCTOR DIENTE APARECE EN UNA CARICATURA LLAMADA "JAKE LONG: EL DRAGON OCCIDENTAL" TAMBIÉN DE DISNEY.**


	21. Chapter 21

**LUEGO DE ESTAR TRABAJANDO EN UNA TESINA Y TENER UN MONTÓN DE TRABAJO, POR FIN PUDE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

Los gigantes hechos de dientes se llevan al hada atrapada y mientras el villano revisa el monitor de rastreo de dientes.

"Hola brillante diente mágico, te estaba esperando, ja ja ja ja" Rio el hombre observando en la pantalla a la princesa Helena.

Ajeno al peligro que se cernía sobre su hermanita, el elegido disfrutaba de sus últimos días de vacaciones y supervisaba las labores de la villa en ausencia de su padre y la sabionda presumía a todo mundo su diente flojo, lo cual comenzaba a fastidiar a Andy, quien se encontraba mortificado pensando en sus próximas clases de secundaria, estresado por sus responsabilidades como el elegido a tan corta edad y con sus cambios de humor de adolescente, en esos momentos no estaba para soportar a la niña y no entendía como causaba tanto revuelo un simple diente flojo.

"¿Quieres ver mi diente flojo Andy?" Preguntó Helena abriendo la boca y soplando haciendo que su diente se moviera.

"En realidad no, es decir, ya lo vi como doscientas veces"

"Lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque tú no tienes un diente flojo como yo"

"Da igual, pero lo que si tengo hambre y mucha" Dijo Andy sentándose a la mesa junto con Liv y Helena. "Que bien, filete" Y diciendo esto comenzó a comer.

"Mami ¿Por qué Andy no da gracias? ¿Por qué empieza a comer sin dar gracias?" Opinó Helena.

"Andy ¿No vas a dar gracias?" Lo corrigió Liv "Das el mal ejemplo"

"Oh, creo que lo había olvidado" Respondió Andy un poco apenado.

Los tres cerraron los ojos e hicieron sus oraciones, en cuanto terminó, Andy comenzó a devorar el filete como un verdadero carnívoro.

"Andy" Dijo Liv

"¿Si?" Respondió el chico sin dejar de engullir su comida.

"No mandé poner tenedores en la mesa sólo porque sí, estás dándole el mal ejemplo a tu hermanita"

Fastidiado, Andy comenzó a comer con los buenos modales que sabía de memoria pero que le daba flojera usar todo el tiempo.

"Genial, helado de chocolate, mi favorito" Exclamó Andy feliz lengüeteando su helado.

"Andy no te comas el postre primero" Lo regañó Liv.

"Lo siento Liv, yo sólo" Respondió Andy con la boca llena.

"Tampoco hables con la boca llena"

"Das el mal ejemplo" Canturreó burlonamente la niña.

Resoplando Andy continuó comiendo su filete y verduras.

"Auch, mami, me molesta" Se quejó la niña de repente a causa de su diente flojo.

"Cariño, ya te dije que el diente se caerá solo a su debido tiempo, y avísame cuando lo haga, así podré avisarle al hada de los dientes" Bromeó Liv.

"¿Tú conoces al hada de los dientes mami?"

"Pues no en persona, pero sé la manera de contactarla" Respondió Liv siguiendo el juego.

"Le va a gustar mucho mi dientito, es blanco como la nieve y sin ninguna caries ¿Qué se siente tener caries Andy?"

"Oye, por la forma en que te zampas de dulces, no te sorprenda tener la boca toda careada muy pronto"

"Ey, que malo eres"

"Niños, ya no se peleen, las caries son algo muy común y cualquiera puede tenerlas, si alguien no tiene, eso no lo hace mejor que los demás, ahora continúen con su comida"

La niña obedeció, pero al poco rato.

"Auch, me sigue molestando mami, no entiendo ¿Por qué se me caen los dientes?"

"Se le caen a todos, te aseguro que todo mundo pasó por lo que estás pasando ahora"

"Pero si hace bien poquito que me salieron ¿Por qué se me están cayendo ahora?"

"Porque esos eran tus dientitos de bebé, pronto te saldrán los de niña grande y esos serán para toda la vida"

"¿Y por qué me duele?"

"Eso es normal, el diente se está desprendiendo, pero poco a poco, cuando masticas o te lo mueves, te lastimas de la parte que todavía tienes unida"

"¿Y cuando me dejará de doler?"

"Hasta que se te caiga"

"¿Y cómo cuánto tardará eso?"

"Bueno, en todas las personas el tiempo es diferente y lo mismo pasa con cada diente, algunos se te caerán rápido, otros más lento, pero créeme, todos se te irán cayendo"

"¿A ti ya se te cayeron todos Andy?"

"Si" Respondió Andy con indiferencia.

"¿Y te dolían cuando se te caían?"

"Si, sé como te sientes, porque yo también pasé por esa molestia"

"¿Cuántos años tenias cuando se te cayó el primero?"

"Creo que tenía como 6 años"

"Mami ¿Por qué Andy empezó antes que yo?"

"También eso varía, mi amor" Respondió Liv "A algunos niños se les comienzan a caer a los 6, otros a los 7 como tú y otros más a los 8, pero la edad no importa"

"De hecho a mí no se me cayó naturalmente" Opinó Andy

"¿Ah no?" pregunta Liv

"No, je je, mi primer diente se me cayó por causa de mi tío Kristoff" Rio Andy.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Liv desconcertada.

"No es que él me haya golpeado ni nada por el estilo, para nada, en casa todos me tratan muy bien, en realidad lo que sucedió fue muy gracioso, mi tío me enseñaba a andar en bicicleta cuando por accidente me estrellé de cara contra un árbol"

"Ouch eso debió doler" Dijo Helena

"Sí, algo" Respondió Andy.

"Entonces ¿los dientes también se pueden caer por golpes?" Preguntó la niña

"Si y eso es más doloroso y peligroso, sobre todo porque se te pueden caer también tus dientes de niña grande" Respondió su madre.

"Oh cielos"

"Por suerte el diente que se me cayó a mí era de leche y me salió de nuevo" Explicó Andy mostrando sus dientes "¿Lo ven?"

"Si lo vemos, y que asco, tus dientes están llenos de comida medio masticada, ahora tendré pesadillas"

"Hey, ahora te enseñaré algo que si te dará pesadillas"

"Mami ¿Las chicas tienen mejor higiene dental que los chicos?"

"Bueno pues en ocasiones"

"Y también se sacan mejores notas que los chicos, mira mis calificaciones Andy, tienen puros dieces, y Elsa le contó a mi papá que a mi edad te ponían bajas calificaciones"

"Eso sólo fue una vez" Protestó el chico "No espera, fueron, una, dos, tres " Dijo Andy haciendo cuentas mentales "Oh como sea, no fueron tantas"

"Aun así, yo soy más lista que tú"

"En tus sueños"

Pasaron algunos instantes de calma, hasta que la sabionda comenzó a fastidiar de nuevo.

"Mami ¿Sabías que Andy es novio de Birgit?"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Todos dicen que sí"

"¿Ah sí? Pues se equivocan"

"Entonces ¿Es Victoria?"

"Algún día, ya estoy muy cerca de lograrlo"

"Ella no te va a querer"

"¿Tú que sabes?"

"No te va a querer porque eres muy apestoso"

"Eso es mentira"

"Mami ¿Verdad que Andy huele feo?"

"Bien..pues...yo..." Tartamudeó Liv.

"Un momento ¿De veras huelo feo?"

"Sólo en ocasiones, pero eso es porque estás creciendo" Explicó Liv "Y a todos los chicos de tu edad les pasa lo mismo"

"Te lo dije" Se burló la sabionda

"Suficiente... te voy a..." Gruñó Andy poniéndose de pie.

"¡Mamá!" Gritó la niña pidiendo ayuda.

"Ya no discutan y terminen de comer" Intervino Liv.

Andy sentó de nuevo y ambos continuaron comiendo hasta que la sabionda interrumpió el silencio.

"Mami ¿Por qué papá vive con nosotros y no con Andy y Elsa?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo" Rezongó el niño furioso.

"Yo sólo preguntaba"

"Pues no andes haciendo esa clase de preguntas"

"Andy no le hables así a Helena, ella no entiende de estas cosas" Intervino Liv.

"Ya oíste tonto, no me hables así" Respondió la niña jugando sin terminar de darse cuenta que su hermano estaba realmente molesto.

Al oír esto, Andy trató de pegarle a la niña, pero ésta era ágil y lo esquivó.

"Andy, nunca le pegues a tu hermana" dijo Liv enojándose mucho con él, si bien le tenía cariño y ya se llevaba muy bien con Elsa, de todos modos ese niño no era su hijo y el hecho de que tratara de lastimar a su querida niña era demasiado "No seas malcriado, no te desquites con tu hermana de tus problemas"

Rápidamente comenzó a formarse una ventisca a su alrededor.

"Andy cálmate por favor" Suplicó Liv temerosa

El chico cerró los ojos y se concentró pensando en cosas buenas, como en sus momentos de diversión y el amor de su familia, poco a poco la ventisca se disipó.

"Lo siento Liv, yo sólo... no quise, pero es que Helena... ella..."

"Debes tenerle paciencia, es sólo una niña pequeña"

"En realidad ya no soy tan pequeña" Opinó la sabionda ofendida.

"Y tú Helena no fastidies a tu hermano"

"Yo sólo decía, no es mi culpa que se haya levantado de malas"

"Ya no quiero oír hablar nada más sobre el tema, fin del asunto"

"Bien, iré a caminar para hacer un poco de ejercicio" Respondió Andy

"No has terminado de comer" Dijo Liv.

"Se me quitó el apetito" Respondió el chico molesto mientras quitaba la nieve que se había juntado en la mesa y salía a toda prisa.

"Me pregunto qué mosca le picó" Opinó Helena "Parecía muy enojado, mami ¿Andy me odia?"

"Claro que no cariño, él te quiere mucho"

"Eso me dio miedo, creo que nunca había visto a Andy tan enojado conmigo"

"Es sólo que tu hermano está creciendo y está pasando por cosas difíciles, por eso tú tienes que ayudarlo"

"Lo haré, yo no quería que se enojara, sólo quería saber, si yo soy hija de mi papá, pero Andy también lo es, entonces ¿Por qué papá no vive con él?"

"Eso es un tanto complicado de explicar, ya entenderás cuando crezcas, pero si te puedo decir que tu papá los quiere mucho a los dos por igual"

Mientras afuera Andy paseaba desquitando su ira con cuanta roca veía en su camino y la pateaba.

"Rayos, bonitas vacaciones, no importa a donde

"Ouch" Se quejó una roca de gran tamaño

"Oh lo siento, no fue mi intención. ¿Oppker? ¿Eres tú?"

"Exacto ¿Quién más creíste que era?"

"Me alegra mucho verte"

"Detecto cierta ira en ti chico ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Es sólo Helena se cree perfecta: _Mami ¿Las chicas tienen mejor higiene dental que los chicos?" _Dijo Andy arremedando a su hermanita_ "_Y tiene razón es perfecta, perfecta arruinándome la vida"

"Creí que te encantaba estar con ella"

"Sí, pero no sé que me pasa, últimamente he tenido sentimientos encontrados creo que es mucha la diferencia de edad entre los dos, las habladurías, toda esta situación, es decir, no somos totalmente hermanos, sino sólo medios hermanos"

"El término medios hermanos está mal empleado chico, todos los hermanos son cien por ciento hermanos"

"Tal vez tienes razón, pero...pero, oh rayos a veces me crispa los nervios esa niña"

"Te entiendo, pero dime ¿A qué se debió tanto pleito con ella de repente?"

"Es sólo que en ocasiones siento que la vida es injusta, ella tiene mejor suerte que yo, ella no será reina, ella no tiene obligaciones, no depende de ella el equilibrio en el mundo mágico, todo se le justifica porque está pequeña, Liv siempre se pone de su parte y para colmo su familia está completa"

"La tuya también lo está chico, no como las familias convencionales, pero créeme que está completa ¿O acaso quisieras tener un padrastro maligno como casi sucede con Aksel?"

"Desde luego que no, pero visitando la villa veo a Helena con sus padres, y pienso, vaya, le va mejor a ella. Papá vive aquí con ella y está casado con su mamá no con la mía, a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo hubiera sido si las cosas entre mamá y papá hubieran sido diferentes? ¿Si no hubiera estado todo ese asunto del invierno eterno de por medio? ¿Habríamos sido felices juntos?"

"Sé a lo que te refieres chico, pero todo tiene su por qué, aun cuando en su momento no lo comprendemos y trata de ser más paciente"

"Paciencia me sobra, ya te quisiera ver en mi lugar"

"Recuerda que no debes dejarte llevar por la ira, yo sé que en el fondo quieres mucho a tu hermana y harías lo que fuera por ella, la clave para derrotar al lado oscuro es el amor por encima del odio y el amor fraternal juega un papel muy importante en todo esto"

"Pero ¿Qué hay de Helena? Ella en ocasiones me fastidia demasiado y sólo yo salgo regañado"

"Entiende que ella es muy joven aun"

"Ahí va otra vez"

"Debes entender, ella tiene sólo siete años, hay muchas cosas que desconoce y tú como hermano mayor debes guiarla, te aseguro que las cosas se solucionan mejor hablando que con violencia" Respondió el troll mientras colocaba un amuleto sobre la puerta de entrada a la villa y decía algunas palabras mágicas.

"¿Qué es eso Oppker? ¿A qué se debe tanto sortilegio?"

"Es sólo un talismán que mantendrá las fuerzas oscuras lejos de tu hermana"

"¿Hay peligro? Porque de ser así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos conjuro un poco de magia congelante y les doy su merecido a los tipos malos"

"Wo, tranquilo chico, sé que estás ansioso por enfrentar a las fuerzas del mal, pero esto es sólo un conjuro rutinario. Con este amuleto, seres malignos no podrán poner un pie dentro de la casa, si hubiera algún disturbio en el mundo mágico ya lo sabríamos"

Mientras en el mundo mágico.

"Día tras día, observaba impotente como desperdicias tu poder" Decía el doctor diente al hada de los dientes mientras sus malignos secuaces hechos de dientes la ataban a una silla "Tienes acceso ilimitado a todas las casas del mundo ¿Y tú entras a dejar dinero? ¿Te parece que es un negocio próspero?"

"¿Es que no te da vergüenza doctor diente? Aunque no te lo propongas de ti no sale nada bueno"

"¿Bueno? Yo no quiero hacer nada bueno. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo tengo tomando dientes del almacén para formar mi ejército de secuaces? Viendo como regalas millones en monedas a ingratos mocosos, noche tras noche, tras noche"

"No te saldrás con la tuya"

"Ya lo he hecho, sólo necesito un diente mágico, oh si Helena Westerguard" Dijo el villano observando la pantalla.

"Oh no, déjela en paz, esa niña es tan bonita como una mariposa posada en una flor..."

"Bla bla bla bla...

Los monstruos de dientes se llevaron al hada de ahí.

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Auxilio!"

Mientras en la villa, Andy se acicalaba para asistir a la fiesta en el pueblo en la que cantaría su artista favorita.

_"Nena, no pretendas, pues no sabes a quien enfrentas" _Cantaba Andy mientras se peinaba y perfumaba_ "Algo pasa en mí"_

"Hola Andy" Dijo Liv acercándose.

"Hola Liv"

"Veo que estás muy emocionado"

"Así es, hoy veré en persona a Chanicua Chulavista fuera de mis sueños"

"Chanicua ¿Quién?"

"La cantante de música contemporánea, recorre el mundo tocando su acordeón y deleitando al público con su bella voz, es muy famosa"

"¿Lo es?"

"Oh sí, además es muy hermosa y vendrá a la fiesta de carnaval que se dará detrás de la colina ¿Recuerdas que te pedí permiso?"

"Oh si, respecto a eso"

"Va a ser genial, Ostein y yo nos divertiremos mucho, Chanicua cantará su exitosa canción _Cariño no me pretendas_ y..."

"Andy" Dijo Liv bajándolo de la luna "Lamento decepcionarte pero no podrás ir a esa fiesta"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Escucha, lo consulté con tu madre y ella te negó el permiso"

"Pe...pe...pero Chanicua Chulavista"

"Elsa me contestó que consideraba que esas fiestas no eran ambientes apropiados para chicos de tu edad"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Claro que lo es, ella tiene razón, habrá vino y desorden"

"¿Cómo lo saben? Seguramente no pasará nada"

"No estás seguro"

"Ni ustedes tampoco"

"Tu madre sólo intenta protegerte"

"No, ella no quiere que yo me divierta"

"Sabes que eso no es cierto"

"Si lo es, si fuera Helena a ella si la dejarías ir y no le pondrías obstáculos, ella siempre tiene preferencia, pues claro, porque yo no soy tu hijo ¿No? Siempre voy a ser el apestado, el ilegitimo, el no deseado"

"Eso no es lo que pienso de ti y lo sabes, es sólo que ahora estás molesto y no piensas con claridad"

"Por el contrario, pienso muy claramente ustedes arruinan mi vida" Gruñó Andy alejándose de ahí.

"Ese niño cada vez está peor" Pensaba Liv mirándolo alejarse.

Andy se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a maldecir de su suerte.

"Nunca tengo tiempo para divertirme, siempre trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, y cuando algo bueno pasa en mi vida, de alguna manera se arruina, en cambio a Helena siempre le va bien, incluso es mágica, tiene una vida perfecta, como desearía que esa niña se fuera muy lejos"

Afuera el doctor diente dio con la ubicación exacta de Helena y conjuró a sus secuaces hechos de dientes los cuales se lanzaron al ataque, pero con el conjuro de Oppker no pudieron entrar a la Villa y se desbarataron.

"Es una especie de escudo mágico" Gruñó el doctor "Secuaces, retirada"

Y con un movimiento de su báculo, los monstruos se regeneraron y se alejaron.

Adentro de la casa Andy se encontraba recostado en un sillón jugando solitario con unas cartas y comiendo bocadillos para tratar de compensar su fallida diversión, cuando su hermanita se sentó a su lado.

"¿Sabes Andy? Creo que tengo que recordarte las reglas de esta casa. Regla número uno, no se come en el salón"

Por toda contestación Andy sacudió la galleta que comía llenando de migajas.

"Y los pies van en el suelo" Dijo la niña señalando los pies de su hermano que se encontraban sobre la mesita del salón.

Llevándole la contra el chico acomodó los pies cruzándolos sin bajarlos del mueble.

"¿No tienes alguien más a quien fastidiar?"

"En realidad no, sólo tengo un hermano ¿Sabes? Mamá me dijo que conviviera contigo"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y donde está tu mamá? Porque realmente me gustaría decirle un par de cosas"

"Salió a comprar ciertas cosas para la fiesta de mis abuelos y dijo que tú me cuidarías"

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?"

"Porque mamá piensa que nos hará bien"

"¿No puede cuidarte alguien más? ¿Cómo la cocinera o el ama de llaves?"

"La señora Amdahl está horneando pan y cuando hace pan sólo eso hace, y la señora Espenaes está limpiando la vajilla de plata, además tú eres mi hermano y debes de cuidarme"

"Tú me arruinas la vida"

En ese momento le informaron a Andy que tenía un visitante y el chico acudió a la puerta.

Mientras se alejaba, Helena le gritó un consejo más.

"Y no hables con desconocidos"

Andy sólo puso los ojos en blanco y salió del salón, momentos después

"¿Ostein?"

"En persona mi amigo ¿Ya listo para irnos?"

"Oh, hola viejo, escucha respecto a eso, necesito hablar contigo" Dijo Andy mientras se dirigían a charlar a su habitación "Discúlpame, pero no podré ir contigo"

"¿Qué? Oh vamos no te eches para atrás, es una oportunidad única en la vida, si la pierdes pasarás el resto de tu vida arrepintiéndote, estarás como un viejecito sentado en tu mecedora lamentando no haber ido"

"Lo sé y créeme que haría lo que fuera por asistir, toma" Dijo Andy entregándole un papel.

"¿Y esto?"

"Es un dibujo que hice para Chanicua asegúrate de entregárselo personalmente como un obsequio de mi parte"

"No amigo, serás tú quien se lo entregue en persona"

"Pero ya te dije que no depende de mí, es sólo que mamá trae la tonta idea de que esos lugares no son aptos para mí"

"Creo que tu mamá no se da cuenta de que ya no eres un bebé, y puedes cuidarte solo"

"Claro que puedo"

"Entonces puedes ir, como tu amigo insisto en que vayas"

"Que más quisiera pero te digo que no me dieron permiso"

De pronto su amigo lo mete a la habitación del piano y le cierra bien.

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre pedir permiso?"

"¿Hablas de ir a escondidas?"

"Exacto, es sólo una noche"

"Oh no lo sé, mamá podría descubrirme"

"No me digas que le tienes miedo"

"¿Miedo yo? ¿Cómo crees?"

"Entonces vámonos"

"¿Estás loco?"

"Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso"

"Podrían descubrirme"

"La vida no es un deporte de mirones, si pasas el tiempo observando verás tu vida pasar y tú te quedas atrás"

"Cierto pero..."

"No pasa nada, te escabulles y regresas, nunca sabrán que saliste"

"Todo mundo me conoce, alguien podría delatarme"

"Puedes disfrazarte, sólo esta vez, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente"

"Tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso es una brillante idea"

"Entonces vámonos"

"Genial ¿A dónde vamos?" Exclamó Helena saliendo de su escondite debajo del piano

"¿Helena? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Exclamó Andy.

"Iba a practicar mis lecciones, pero en eso los vi entrar muy misterioso y me pareció buena idea esconderme para chismosear"

"Oh rayos, sólo eso me faltaba" Gruñó el joven príncipe.

"¿Así que piensas escaparte sin permiso? Le diré a mamá en cuanto vuelva"

"Tú le dices media palabra y yo te voy a..."

"¿Vas a qué? Recuerda que yo sé esgrima"

"Pequeña sabandija ahora verás..."

"Un momento, para tu tren amigo" Dijo Ostein interviniendo "Debes tener más tacto, obsérvame a mí, escucha pequeñita"

"Ya no soy tan pequeña, tengo siete y no voy a hablar contigo porque tú eres el tonto que me peleó el otro día"

"Sólo fue un pequeño mal entendido, pero ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?"

"Está bien, supongo que puedo intentarlo ¿Qué me quieres decir?"

"¿Sabes que es lo que haría más feliz en la vida a tu hermano?"

"¿Qué lloviera helado de chocolate?"

"Bueno aparte de eso"

"¿Ya no tomar sus lecciones nunca más?"

"Lo que lo haría más feliz que esas dos cosas juntas es conocer en persona a la chica de sus sueños"

"Pero él ya conoce a Victoria, incluso ha ido a su casa"

"Me refiero a la otra chica de sus sueños"

"¿Andy tiene otra chica de sus sueños?"

"Sí, se llama Chanicua Chulavista"

"¿Chanicua qué cuá?"

"Chulavista, es la chica más hermosa del mundo" le explica su hermano

"Oh ¿no que era Angelita?"

"Ella es su otra, otra chica de sus sueños" le responde el vago

"Creo que empiezo a confundirme ¿Andy tiene tres chicas de sus sueños?"

"Exacto"

"Pero que mujeriego"

"Que simpática es tu hermanita"

"No, como simpática es simpatiquísima"

"Bueno, como te decía, tu hermano quiere conocer a Chanicua en persona" Respondió Ostein mostrándole el dibujo.

"¿Qué tiene esta chica de especial? No le veo nada de extraordinario"

"Tú no, pero él sí ¿Qué quieres a cambio de no decirle a tu mamá ni a nadie que nos fuimos sin permiso?"

"Hum, quiero que Andy sea mi esclavo por una semana"

"Ah no, eso no, luego te pasas y me pones a hacer de plano cosas muy difíciles y humillantes" Protestó el chico.

"Entonces ¿Qué tal si tu hermano te da su postre durante una semana?"

"Hecho" Dijo la niña.

"Pero ¿Qué?" Protestó Andy inconforme.

"Bien, está decidido" Dijo Ostein.

"Aún hay cierto problemilla" Dijo Andy.

"¿Y ese sería?" Preguntó su amigo.

"Se supone que no puedo dejar la villa, Liv salió y me dejó a cargo de este pequeño demonio"

"Eso lo serás tú" Replicó la niña.

"Ya basta, ya estoy harto" Gruñó Andy jalándose el cabello.

"Uy que genio" se queja la niña

"Descuida, la cuidaremos por turnos, iré yo a la fiesta un rato mientras tú cuidas a esta niña"

"Mi nombre no es niña, es Helena Westerguard"

"Como sea, luego regreso de la fiesta, tú te vas y yo cuido de ella"

"Oh viejo ¿Harías eso por mí?"

"Claro, para eso están los amigos"

"¿Qué no están para fastidiarse y molestarse a más no poder?"

"No Helena, aunque tú pienses que si"

"Yo no pienso así, lo que yo pienso es que los hermanos son los que están sólo para fastidiar y molestar, je je je"

"Y lo haces bastante bien, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, tengo una cita con el destino"

Momentos después.

"Sincronicemos relojes" Dijo Ostein mientras él y Andy le daban cuerda a sus relojes de bolsillo que iban sujetos de una cadena.

"Listo"

"Te sedo el honor de ir primero a la fiesta"

"Oh gracias, iré para que todos gocen a sus anchas de mi esplendor"

Presuroso Andy salió por la ventana, montó su bicicleta y enfiló hacia la fiesta, dejando a su nuevo amigo a cargo de su hermanita.

"Con Ostein cuidándola y el conjuro de Oppker, no hay de que preocuparse" Dijo para sí mismo el elegido "Chanicua, aquí voy nena"

El chico pasó a toda velocidad muy cerca de donde estaba escondido el doctor diente.

"Un conjuro ¿Eh? Así que eso es" Murmuró el villano "No importa, esa chiquilla tendrá que salir tarde o temprano y cuando lo haga, je je je je"

Mientras en la casa, Ostein le enseñaba a la niña a jugar al póker como una profesional.

"Tira" Decía la niña

Ostein lanzó una carta al azar.

"Tira de nuevo"

"Muy bien, una para ti una para mí, oh demonios volviste a ganar"

"Te dije que aprendo rápido"

"Demasiado"

"¿Quieres ver mi diente flojo?"

"En realidad no, eso me produce ñañaras y...¡Hey! Mira que diente más brillante, apuesto a que el hada te dará mucho dinero por él"

"Por mucho dinero que me vaya a dar, mamá dice que se debe caer solo"

"Puf, los padres siempre dicen eso ¿Quieres que te lo saque pequeña?"

"Ajá"

"Pues prepárate" Respondió el joven tomando un pañuelo y sujetando el diente "A la cuenta de tres...uno...dos...tres...uf" Se quejó el joven mientras se esforzaba sin éxito en sacarle el diente "Madre mía que raíz, pero tú tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado, probemos algo diferente"

Momentos después la niña se encontraba parada junto a la puerta mientras el joven le ataba un extremo de un cordón al diente y el otro al picaporte de la puerta.

"Hey, no me parece un método adecuado para sacar un diente"

"je je, tranquila confía en el tío Ostein y estate quieta"

"¿Me va a doler mucho?"

"Sólo sentirás un pellizquito ¿Preparada? ¿Lista? ¡Ya!" Exclamó Ostein cerrando la puerta de golpe, la cual terminó desprendiéndose de sus bisagras, pero el diente ni se movió debido a su magia.

"¿Probamos algo diferente?" Preguntó Helena.

Más tarde, Ostein sentado en posición de loto probaba con hipnosis.

"Tienes que ser el diente, visualízate cayendo, di: Soy libre"

"Soy libre"

"Ahora penetra en tu interior y libera tu fuego interno"

La niña se concentró tanto, que sin darse cuenta, sus poderes mágicos se activaron por un momento solamente, pero lo suficiente para ocasionar que un candelabro con velas cayera sobre Ostein prendiendo el gorro que llevaba puesto.

"¡Ayy, ayy, ahhh me quemo, apágalo, apágalo!" Gritó el chico corriendo en círculos tirando todo a su paso.

La niña corrió y volvió con un balde de agua el cual dejó caer sobre el muchacho apagando el fuego.

"Oh que alivio" Respondió el joven mientras se quitaba el gorro arruinado y sacudía su cabello chamuscado "Estás en perfecta sintonía con tu fuego interno ¿Eh?"

Por suerte la mayoría de los sirvientes ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones y nadie notó el caos.

Mientras en la fiesta, Andy disfrazado comía de todo y bebía refrescos, los músicos tocaban, había fuegos artificiales, todo era alegría.

"Oh sí, sí, esto es vida" Exclamó Andy "Cuando sea rey haré fiestas como estas todo el tiempo, hola señoritas" Dijo Andy guiñando el ojo a unas chicas, las jovencitas rieron sonrojadas y Andy sacó su reloj de bolsillo y vio que era hora de relevar a su amigo como niñero "Oh rayos, se acabó la diversión" Montó en su bicicleta y emprendió el regreso a la villa.

A su llegada se encontró la casa vuelta un desastre y entró boquiabierto sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

"A Helena le molestaba el diente" Explicó Ostein justificando ese desorden "Volveré más tarde a relevarte"

"¿Qué? Pero, pero...¡Ahh! ¡Helena!" Gritó Andy esquivando un pelotazo. "¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?"

"Los beisbolistas pierden muy seguido los dientes ¡A jugar!"

"Si quieres jugar hazlo afuera"

"Oye, esta es mi casa, tú no puedes correrme"

"Claro que puedo recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor y debes obedecerme, espera afuera mientras arreglo tus estropicios y gozo de un poco de paz mental"

"Al cabo que ni quería estar contigo, voy afuera a seguir practicando mis tiros" dice la niña enojada llevándose la pelota de beis y el bate.

Ignorando a su hermanita, Andy comenzó a limpiar el desorden refunfuñando, por lo que la niña consideró que lo más recomendable era no molestarlo más y salió presurosa al jardín a jugar donde permaneció un buen rato.

"Y ahora la gran bateadora se prepara para hacer un home run" Decía la niña hablando sola mientras golpeaba la pelota y luego iba por ella, alejándose cada vez más de la casa, hasta quedar en la puerta del jardín, muy cerca del malvado que la acechaba.

"Es el diente mágico" Exclamó el doctor diente al ver a la niña "A ella" Ordenó a su secuaces

La sabionda sin percatarse de la presencia de los villanos continuaba jugando béisbol y dio un fuerte batazo, la pelota rebotó en varios lugares adquiriendo más fuerza y velocidad y terminó golpeando a los villanos de dientes los cuales se hicieron pedazos, pero ella ni cuenta se dio.

Justo en ese momento regresó Ostein en su bicicleta.

"Helena ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?"

"Intento tirarme el diente para que el hada me deje dinero"

"El hada de los dientes no le deja dinero a los beisbolistas, es complicado de explicar, tiene que ver con el sindicato" Respondió el joven mientras ambos entraban de nuevo a la villa sin percatarse del peligro en que estuvo la niña.

"La verdad es que el hada de los dientes ya no deja dinero a nadie, je je je" Rio el doctor diente

Lejos de ahí, el hada de los dientes se encontraba prisionera.

"Tengo que salir de aquí, si mañana los niños no encuentran una moneda bajo su almohada dejarán de creer y eso sería desastroso para el mundo mágico ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Auxilio!"

De regreso en la villa, Andy subía a su bicicleta para tomar su turno de diversión.

"Excelente, cada vez falta menos para la presentación de Chanicua" Y diciendo esto comenzó a pedalear cuando fue alcanzado por su amigo quien también iba en bicicleta.

"Vamos acelera"

"Hey un momento ¿A donde vas? Es tu turno de cuidar a Helena"

"Cierto, discúlpame, fue un lapsus momentanius ocasionado por hormonas adolescentes, te veo luego" Dijo el joven mientras regresaba a cuidar a la sabionda.

En ausencia de Andy, el vago siguió probando diversos trucos para ayudarle a la niña a deshacerse de ese diente flojo de una vez por todas, como comer manzana acaramelada, con la esperanza de que el diente se quedara pegado al dulce, pero todos terminaron en más desorden y gran fracaso.

Continuaron relevándose durante largo rato, y terminaron confundiéndose, ya que Ostein salió, pero Andy emocionado por la chica, sin notar la usencia de su amigo se dirigió también a la fiesta dejando a su hermanita sola.

"No puedo creerlo, Chanicua sale en 25 minutos" Dijo Andy a Ostein mientras se instalaba en el mejor asiento del lugar.

"Ni yo viejo" Respondió su amigo sentándose a su lado "¿Ves? Te dije que cuidar a Helena no sería tan malo"

"Oh, claro que no"

"¿Eh? ¡Helena!" Exclamaron ambos reaccionando, corrieron subiendo a sus bicicletas y volviendo a toda prisa a la villa para asegurarse de que la niña estaba bien.

Una vez en la casa entraron precipitadamente tumbándose mutuamente al piso.

"Hola ¿Dónde estaban?" Preguntó la niña despreocupada.

"Fiu" Suspiraron ambos aliviados al ver que la pequeña estaba bien y no parecía asustada.

"Oh no" Exclamó Andy al ver el reloj "Chanicua está por llegar, yo no me la pierdo, tú quédate a cuidar a Helena"

"Hey no tan rápido, tú no vas a ningún lado, yo tampoco puedo perdérmela" Dijo su amigo sujetándolo por la chaqueta.

"Ni hablar, yo veré a Chanicua"

"Y yo" Respondió su amigo.

"Y yo" Terció la sabionda.

Al oír esto, tanto Andy como su amigo esbozaron una sonrisa y decidieron que irían los tres, sin hacer ruido escaparon por la ventana y a bordo de sus bicicletas salieron de la villa.

"Por fin mis secuaces" Dijo el doctor diente al ver que su presa salía de su refugio "¡A ellos!"

Ajeno a esto, el elegido pedaleaba llevando a su hermanita en la parte trasera de la bicicleta.

"Hey espera, vas demasiado rápido" Exclamó Andy al ver que su amigo le llevaba algo de ventaja.

Pero justo en ese momento notó que algo los seguía, por lo que detuvo su bicicleta girando para ver quien era, y a pesar de la oscuridad distinguió que no eran humanos.

"Escucha viejo" Dijo Andy a su amigo "Creo que tengo problemas con una rueda, adelántate, yo te alcanzo" Y después dirigiéndose a la niña agregó "Vete con Ostein"

"No, yo me quedo" Rezongó la niña

"Helena" Exclamó Andy exasperado.

"Creo que aún tienen problemas que resolver solos, date prisa amigo, Chanicua sale al escenario en 15 minutos" Respondió Ostein alejándose.

"¿Qué está pasando Andy?"

"Sólo escóndete y pase lo que pase no salgas ¿Oíste?" Dijo Andy escondiendo a su hermanita tras unas rocas "Muy bien seas quien seas o seas lo que seas, da la cara"

Al oír este desafío, el doctor diente y sus secuaces se acercaron más, por suerte, en las sombras, la sabionda no pudo distinguir bien que se trataba de seres mágicos.

"Yo creo que debimos quedarnos en casa" Susurró la niña desde su escondrijo.

"Helena, sé lo que hago, tú quietecita, y nada de travesuras ¿Oíste?" Respondió su hermano preparándose para la batalla.

"Van a lamentar haber hecho que me perdiera el concierto"

Los monstruos gruñeron y se lanzaron al ataque, Andy peleó contra ellos desbaratándolos con sus poderes

"Oh si, ya te digo, esto si que es pan comido" Dijo chico festejando prematuramente, cuando de repente los monstruos se regeneraron "Pero ¿Qué?" Exclamó el elegido al ver que nuevamente se lanzaban al ataque.

Y usando sus poderes continuó peleando pero sin importar cuanto se esforzara, los monstruos se regeneraban una y otra vez.

"¿Qué son ustedes?" Preguntó Andy sin terminar de entender a que se enfrentaba, la niña tomó una gruesa rama y ayudaba a su hermano golpeando a los monstruos.

El chico luchaba con sus contrincantes usando el entrenamiento de los trolls, pero por error terminó enredándose en un lazo donde colgaba ropa y quedó con un corpiño de encajes puesto por error.

"Andy tienes ropa interior femenina" Dijo Helena burlesca

"Oh, esto jeje, es sólo parte de mi maniobra evasiva clásica, je je" Respondió el elegido apenado y quitandose aquella prenda.

"No sabía que sabias pelear"

"Oh, bueno, je je, ya sabes, es parte de mi entrenamiento como rey"

"¡Andy detrás de ti!" Exclamó Helena advirtiéndole del peligro.

Por lo que Andy se giró y deshizo al monstruo que lo intentó atacar por la espalda.

"¿Qué acaso no han tenido suficiente?" Fanfarroneó Andy.

Pero aprovechando esta distracción, el doctor diente atrapó a la niña tapándole la boca para impedir que gritara.

Sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido Andy siguió peleando contra sus oponentes hasta que los derrotó.

"Uf ¿Viste eso sabionda? Por eso nadie se mete con tu hermano" Exclamó Andy "¿Helena?" Preguntó el chico preocupado al no recibir respuesta "¿Helena? ¿Dónde estás? Háblame sabionda, no es tiempo para tus juegos"

Entonces buscó y al no encontrar a la niña se preocupó mucho.

"Se la llevaron, pero ¿Por qué la querrían a ella? ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Oh no ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Valiente hermano mayor resulté ser, me dejaron a cargo por un día y lo estropeé todo, típico de mí" Dijo Andy mientras comenzaba a sollozar "Cuando dije que la quería lejos no era esto a lo que me refería, oh sabionda ¿Ahora que voy a hacer sin ti?" Dijo Andy cayendo de rodillas.

Justo en ese momento una idea cruzó por su mente.

"¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Oppker! Sean lo que fueren esas cosas no eran humanas, seguramente eran mágicas y si alguien conoce a todos en el mundo mágico, ese es mi buen amigo troll" Dijo el chico limpiando sus lágrimas y subiendo a su bicicleta "Esas cosas lamentarán el día que se metieron con mi hermanita"

Mientras en el valle de los trolls Oppker jugaba scrable con su hermano y un grupo de criaturas mágicas

_"¿Duendenistico?"_ Preguntó Pabbie desconcertado al ver la palabra que acababa de escribir su contrincante "Esa palabra ni existe"

"Sí, está en el diccionario" Respondió el duende

"Está en lo cierto hermano, está justo entre_ duendelicioso_ y _duendetástico_" Dijo Oppker revisando.

"Me rindo, no vuelvo a jugar scrable usando un diccionario duende"

El sonido de pasos hizo que todos se escondieran, pero Oppker quien había tomado su forma de roca con musgo reconoció una cara familiar

"Hada de los dientes, H.D. ¿Eres tú?"

"¡Oppker! Oh me alegra verte, estoy desesperada, todo ha ido catastróficamente mal"

"Hermano, no sabía que conocías al hada de los dientes"

"Desde hace tiempo, le vendí un molar para pagar una apuesta je je, como sea, hada te ves terrible, se diría que..."

"¿Qué he arrastrado mi maltrecho cuerpo desde muy lejos tras haber estado encerrada en una mazmorra maloliente a punto de morir aplastada?"

"Sí, algo así"

"Necesitamos al elegido, mi ayudante me ha traicionado, hipnotizó a mis hadas y va tras el diente mágico de una niñita"

Un nuevo sonido de que alguien se acercaba volvió a hacer que los seres mágicos se ocultaran, no tardó mucho en llegar Andy a toda velocidad en su bicicleta.

"Oppker ¿Hay alguien en casa? Soy yo Andy, es una emergencia"

"No negarás que el elegido es eficiente, ¿H.D? Mira lo rápido que ha llegado, siempre va un paso más adelante que los tipos malos, descuida, la ayuda va en camino" Dijo Oppker al hada ignorando que se trataba de la sabionda. "Hey chico ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"Que bueno encontrarte, unos monstruos hechos de dientes se han llevado a Helena, se supone que yo debía cuidarla, pero.."

"Oh no, parece que la ayuda llegó tarde"

"¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de Helena?"

"Quieren su diente, ese diente mágico tiene grandes poderes"

"Según la leyenda si plantas un diente mágico en el suelo unos males terribles se cernirán sobre la Tierra"

Andy sólo observaba desconcertado y el hada volvió a su habitual buen humor.

"Hola, soy el hada de los dientes, no puedo creer que conozca en persona al elegido, me han hablado mucho de ti y de tus dientes"

"¿Mis qué?"

"¿Son tan blancos como dicen? Déjame verlos" Dijo el hada abriéndole la boca "Que bien, brillan como la nieve"

"Gracias, jeje, no es fácil mantenerlos así, mastico muchas mentas y uso hilo dental, ya nos salimos del tema ¿Dónde está mi hermana?"

"Ese rufián debió llevársela a mi guarida, síganme"

Mientras la sabionda se encontraba cautiva.

"¿Así que es doctor? Mi doctor siempre me regala paletas, además nunca me enjaula"

"Niña, yo soy otra clase de doctor, de los que van a recuperar el dinero que esa hada loca ha regalado, en cuanto plante tu precioso diente me volveré invencible"

"¿Por qué quiere plantar mi diente? No es una semilla, le advierto que no saldrá ningún árbol de dientes para que usted los corte y luego los cambie por dinero con el hada de los dientes"

"Eso se acabó pequeñita, el hada ya no dará ni un centavo más a la bola de mocosos malcriados que hay en la tierra"

"¿Entonces para qué lo quiere?"

"¿Qué no lo sabes? Es un diente muy poderoso"

"Si ya lo sé, no es fácil quitármelo y eso que el amigo de Andy intentó un montón de trucos"

"Descuida, de dientes yo sé más que cualquiera de esos tontos con los que te juntas, ya lo verás, es un plan fabuloso"

"¿Ah sí? Pues para que lo sepa, mi hermano mayor le va a dar su merecido"

"¿Tu hermano? No me hagas reír ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Por lo que he oído le gustaría ser hijo único, después de todo estás aquí por su culpa"

Las palabra de este hombre entristecieron profundamente a la princesita.

"Ahora pórtate bien" Dijo el villano acercándose con unas pinzas dentales

"No" Rezongó la niña dándole una patada en la espinilla.

"Auch, pequeña traicionera, ahora verás"

Pero en ese momento entró Andy al rescate.

"Lo siento doctor diente" Dijo el hada de los dientes "Vaya, de haber sabido que tendría visitas hubiera ordenado este lugar"

"¡Helena!" Gritó Andy contento de ver a su hermanita.

"¡Andy! Has venido" Exclamó la niña feliz mientras su hermano daba una patada voladora al villano haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

"Secuaces, ataquen"

Uno de los monstruos atrapó a Andy y éste por liberarse perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre su hermanita quebrando la jaula que la aprisionaba.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó Helena mientras se golpeaba contra el suelo y su diente salió volando justo en la mano del Dr. Diente y su hermano era capturado por los secuaces.

"Por fin te tengo, estaba deseando hacer esto" Exclamó maliciosamente el villano preparándose para llevar a cabo su maligno plan.

"Y yo deseando hacer esto" Gruñó Andy liberándose, esquivando a sus oponentes y recuperando el báculo mágico, el cual arrojó a las manos del hada de los dientes "Parece que el doctor va a necesitar un doctor"

"Ya no te ríes ¿Eh diente?" Dijo el hada usando el báculo para desbaratar al ejército de monstruos.

"Bueno ¿Para qué quiero una varita si tengo esto?" Dijo el villano mostrando el diente mágico y plantándolo en una maceta "Al fin, la leyenda del diente mágico dejará de ser un mito"

Al ver esto, Andy se lanzó al ataque, pero el doctor diente se había convertido en un gigantesco monstruo peludo y de color blanco, le dio un fuerte golpe al elegido dejándolo fuera de combate.

"Ahora si me disculpas" Dijo el tipo con una voz grave, voy a recuperar parte de tus pérdidas hadas, y por si necesito más dientes, tú vienes conmigo" Dijo el monstruo atrapando a la sabionda.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó la niña.

El monstruo comenzó a recorrer las calles robando el dinero de los niños que dormían, pronto Andy le dio alcance.

"Quédate con el dinero si quieres, pero devuélveme a mi hermana" Gruñó el joven príncipe enfrentándolo con lo mejor de su repertorio.

"¡Andy ayúdame!" Gritó la princesita.

Pero era un rival muy poderoso y no lograba vencerlo.

"Ajá" Exclamó el chico tomando una soga "Mejor consigue un abogado, porque este vaquero le va a echar el lazo" Dijo el elegido intentando lazar al monstruo, pero fallando "Ups ¿podríamos repetirlo?"

Por toda contestación el monstruo tomó un extremo de la soga atando a Andy por el pie y dándolo vueltas por los aires.

"¡Ahhhh! Siento vértigo" Se quejó el chico, pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo se liberó y corrió alrededor del monstruo atándole los pies pero por un error de cálculo terminó atado al brazo del villano muy cerca de su hermanita. "Hola sabionda"

"Hola Andy ¿Tú por aquí? Siéntete como en tu casa"

"¡Sabionda la soga! Tienes que liberarme, recuerda que ya te sabes atar los zapatos, ya sabes hacer nudos"

"Pero ese parece un nudo ciego, no puedo no sé como"

"Claro que puedes, sé que puedes, las chicas son mas inteligentes que los chicos ¿Recuerdas?"

En ese momento el monstruo se disponía a despedazar a Andy con sus garras.

"¡Helena ahora!"

La sabionda tiró de los extremos de la soga deshaciendo el nudo y liberando a su hermano.

"¡Bien!" Exclamó Andy feliz mientras creaba hielo en el cual resbaló el villano perdiendo el equilibrio, el chico aterrizó sobre un árbol, pero la sabionda no tuvo tanta suerte y con dificultad lograba sujetarse de un balcón en lo alto de una casa y el monstruo se disponía a capturarla de nuevo.

"¡Genial! Desde aquí se puede ver el concierto" Dijo Andy embobado mirando hacia la fiesta.

"¡Andy!"

El grito de la niña lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría entró en acción.

"Lo siento Chanicua, pero debo salvar a mi hermanita"

Y diciendo esto, el chico usó sus poderes para inmovilizar al villano, el hechizo se rompió y el monstruo fue derrotado.

Andy atrapó a su hermanita justo a tiempo antes de que se golpeara contra el piso

"Vamos pongamos esto bajo tu almohada antes de que pase el hada de los dientes" Dijo el chico tomando el diente de la sabionda, el cual yacía sobre el suelo.

Y ambos emprendieron el regreso a la villa entrando sigilosamente, justo en ese momento Andy escuchó las voces de los sirvientes recibiendo a Liv.

"¡Corre!" Gritó el elegido mientras ambos fingían jugar un amistoso partido de ajedrez.

"Que alegría estar en casa ¿Eh? Andy ¿Qué significa este desorden? Por todos los cielos, tenías que encargarte de tu hermanita y tú..."

"Fue culpa mía" intervino Helena "Andy me dijo que no arrancara la puerta de sus bisagras, ni tirara los muebles del salón, ni jugara béisbol dentro de la casa, pero yo no le hice caso.. ups, lo siento" Agregó la niña sonriendo.

"¡Cariño se te ha caído el primer diente!" Exclamó Liv olvidando su enojo.

Mientras el hada de los dientes hablaba con Oppker luego de dejar al doctor diente en la prisión mágica.

"He decidido ya no tener ningún asistente, con mis haditas recorriendo el mundo será suficiente"

"Bien dicho HD"

"Y ahora si me permites, hay dientes que recoger y monedas que entregar"

Y diciendo esto, el hada se fue volando de regreso a su guarida.

Momentos después Andy se encargaba de acostar a su hermanita.

"Toma" Dijo Andy entregándole el diente a la niña la cual lo colocó bajo su almohada "Esto vale mínimo una olla de oro después de todo lo que has pasado"

"Valió la pena por haber sido rescatada por el príncipe del hielo, gracias por salvarme Andy"

"Ni lo menciones, no podía dejar que esos tipos malos te lastimaran, perdona que no te cuidara mejor"

"Toda la culpa fue de ese tipo, tú fuiste un héroe"

"Oh gracias sabionda, me alegra que estés bien, los hermanos pelean, se gritan que se odian, pero siempre siguen siendo hermanos y no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti"

"Me da gusto tenerte como hermano y a propósito ¿Qué eran esas cosas?"

"No lo sé, pero lo bueno es que ya no pueden hacerte daño"

"Todo gracias a ti, fuiste muy valiente ¿Quieres oír la canción que aprendí en mis lecciones?"

"Claro"

"Entonces, anda, corre, vamos al piano" Dijo la niña jalando a su hermano.

"Ya voy, ya voy"

La niña se sentó ante el piano y comenzó a entonar una canción.

_Siempre unidos vamos a estar _  
_Felices los dos _  
_Verás que así juntos tú y yo _  
_De la vida vamos a gozar _

_Unidos los dos, espera y verás _  
_Que siempre en la vida felices tú y yo _  
_Juntos vamos a estar _

_Siempre unidos vamos a estar _  
_Felices los dos _  
_Tú y yo vamos juntos la vida a gozar _  
_Ya lo verás_

"Sabionda, eso fue hermoso" Dijo Andy conmovido cuando la niña terminó su canción.

"Gracias"

"Ahora debes dormir, fue un largo día"

"Lamento que no hayas visto a Chanicua por salvarme"

"Pues yo no, las necesidades de mi hermanita siempre son primero, además, apuesto a que no me perdí de nada"

Pero Andy no imaginaba que Ostein había subido al escenario a cantar con Chanicua y como le cayó tan bien, se lo llevó a festejar su gran triunfo de esa noche.

"Bien Chanicua, eres increíble" decía el chico mientras la cantante destapaba una botella de champaña "Oh si que escurra esa champaña espumosa"

Mientras tanto, en las islas del sur las cosas se ponen difíciles, los representantes que fueron al reino vecino regresan con malas noticias.

"Las negociaciones fallaron, el rey Gudrun del reino vecino insiste en que tú le prometiste devolverle su tierra cuando fueras rey" le dice su hermano al rey Viktor

"Pero eso fue haces años, los 2 éramos adolescentes, inexpertos, es muy diferente a la realidad de hoy en día, nuestro reino ganó esa tierra hace ya cientos de años, yo no puedo tomar una decisión descabellada y luego sostenerla sin antes tener unos buenos fundamentos"

"Él te considera un mentiroso y mal amigo por eso y está dispuesto a terminar con la alianza que tenemos desde hace años" dice el otro hermano

"¿Nos va a declarar guerra?" Pregunta el rey

"No ha dicho nada específicamente, pero si dijo que recuperara lo que le niegas, de ser necesario por la fuerza"

"Eso fue muy claro al respecto"

"Lo mejor será ir tomando precauciones" sugiere Klaus

"Hay que poner a salvo a los niños Westerguard que aún no pueden participar en una batalla o de lo contrario podrían ser su principal objetivo, ese rey y su gente suelen hacer lo que sea necesario para ganar" dice Fredbjorn, el segundo

"Es buena idea, que se escondan con las familias de sus madres y así no los encontraran tan fácilmente" dice Klaus

"¿Y qué hay de mis hijos?" pregunta Hans "Todo el mundo sabe que Liv es de Baybiron y también saben de la villa, como que nos hemos vuelto muy populares hoy en día"

"Si, eso es lo malo de que se han involucrado demasiado con la reina de las nieves" dice Linus, el más odioso de los hermanos

"Sea cual sea la razón, también debemos ponerlos a salvo a los dos" insiste Hans

"Pueden irse con mi primo Felonius Gru" dice Ingrid "Casi nadie sabe de él y vive muy lejos del agitado mundo en un lugar muy escondido, estoy segura de que los recibirá con los brazos abiertos y allá estarían a salvo el tiempo que sea necesario"

"Es buena idea querida" le dice su esposo

"Encárgate de avisarles a tus hijos Hans" le dice Viktor "Y los demás protejan las fronteras, vamos a prepararnos para lo que sea que venga"

**PARECE QUE ANDY Y HELENA VAN A CONOCER A UN FAMILIAR LEJANO Y QUIZÁS HASTA CONOZCAN A LA SIMPÁTICOS MINIONS.**

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES USADOS EN ESTE CAPITULO, ASÍ COMO ALGUNOS DE LOS DIÁLOGOS SON DE LA SERIE "EL DRAGÓN OCCIDENTAL" Y SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY.**

**EL HADA DE LOS DIENTES ES DE LA PELÍCULA "EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES" Y POR LO TANTO ES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS**

**LA CANCIÓN SE ESCUCHA EN LA PELÍCULA "OLIVER Y SU PANDILLA" Y TAMBIÉN PERTENECE A DISNEY.**

**GLEAMING SHIELD CLARO QUE INCLUIRÉ A ****KATE ARMOR EN LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS APORTACIONES.**


	22. Chapter 22

**UNA DISCULPA A TODOS USTEDES MIS SEGUIDORES POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ES QUE HE TENIDO UNOS DÍAS MUY OCUPADOS Y PESADOS Y APENAS SI TENIA TIEMPO PARA AVENTAJARLE DE A POQUITO, PERO POR FIN YA QUEDO LISTO EL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

**Y PARA COMPENSAR LA ESPERA, SERÁ UN CAPITULO LARGO, AQUÍ LO TIENEN:**

Los días pasaron, en la villa, la fiesta de aniversario de los padres de Liv fue un rotundo éxito, tal y como ella esperaba, sus padres estaban muy felices y sus hermanos se sintieron muy orgullosos de ella. Al final todo su esfuerzo valió la pena.

Al día siguiente de que la fiesta terminó, Andy tuvo que volver a casa y se despidió de sus amigos.

"Adiós reina Astrid, fue bueno verla otra vez, nuevamente felicidades por su aniversario"

"Oh gracias Andy, también me alegro mucho verte, que lástima que ya tengas que irte"

"Si, mamá me espera y desafortunadamente las clases también"

"Oh, eres incorregible"

"Bueno, espero verla luego"

"Yo también, que tengas un buen viaje y no olvides pasar luego a visitarnos"

"Claro" diciendo esto el niño se acercó ahora con la anfitriona de la fiesta "Adiós Liv"

"Hasta luego Andy, gracias por visitarnos"

"No, gracias por recibirme"

"Andy ¿cuándo volverás?" le pregunta su hermanita

"Espero que muy pronto sabionda"

"Aquí te estaré esperando con más juegos geniales ¿a poco no estuvo bien divertido el de los piratas?"

"Si, fue muy divertido"

"No quisiera que te fueras"

"Volveré antes de lo que te imaginas"

Momentos después el niño abordaba su carruaje y un rato más tarde, ya iba llegando a casa.

"Rayos, las vacaciones de verano terminaron muy pronto, no alcancé a hacer todas las cosas que tenía planeadas, me pregunto ¿Cuántos días faltan para las vacaciones de navidad?" Pensaba Andy mientras entraba al castillo "Aunque en cierto modo que bien se siente estar de vuelta en casa, iré a darle a mamá la sorpresa de que estoy de regreso"

Y el chico corrió a la oficina de su madre.

"Hey, mamá, soy yo, ya estoy aquí"

"¡Andy!" Dijo la reina mientras ambos se abrazaban "Me alegra verte, ya te extrañaba"

"Y yo a ti"

"¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo te la pasaste?"

"Me la pasé muy bien, la sabionda y yo nos divertimos mucho"

"Me alegra oírlo, aunque sé que realmente querías ir a ese concierto"

"Oh descuida, apuesto a que no me perdí de nada"

"Ya irás cuando tengas edad suficiente"

"Conste ¿Eh? Ya dijiste" Dijo el chico hojeando los documentos que había sobre el escritorio "¿Qué son esos planos?"

"Oh cierto había olvidado mencionarte, pero estos son los planos para el comienzo de la primera línea de ferrocarril que unirá Arendelle con otros reinos"

"Oh genial ¿Cuándo empezará la construcción?"

"Ya está en proceso"

"Oh no ¿Me lo perdí?"

"Relájate no te perdiste de nada, los ingenieros apenas están tomando medidas y haciendo cálculos, y después tendrán que preparar el terreno, asegurarse de que no haya obstáculos como árboles, colinas, etc"

"Fiu, menos mal, porque yo debo colocar la primera pieza"

"Y así será"

"Aunque mi intención era convivir también con papá, pero él salió de viaje por sabe qué asuntos con el tío Viktor"

"Sí, al parecer hay ciertas tensiones en la islas del sur y un reino vecino"

"Nada que papá no pueda manejar"

"Tienes razón, tu papá es muy listo y valiente"

"Así es, me enorgullece ser hijo suyo"

"Me da gusto, ojalá siempre pienses de ese modo"

"¿Por qué habría de no hacerlo?"

"Sólo digo que haces bien, porque tu padre es un buen hombre"

"Claro que lo es, nos salvó de Aksel y nos ayudó en el juicio contra el duque por espionaje"

"Lo sé y siempre le viviré agradecida por eso"

"Bien, si me disculpas voy a desempacar mis cosas"

"Espero que también te hayas preparado para volver a clases"

"Sí, me preparé mentalmente para mi tormento"

"Ya verás que no será tan malo, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer mis años de secundaria"

"Pues debes tener muy buena memoria entonces, porque eso fue hace muuuuucho tiempo ¿Tu profesor era de casualidad un dinosaurio?"

"Eso fue tan gracioso que olvidé reírme"

"Admítelo, extrañabas mis bromas"

"Huy no imaginas cuanto"

"Además, te alegrará saber que el elegido pateó el trasero de dos tipos malos en estos días"

"¿Peleaste contra seres oscuros?"

"No eran seres oscuros, eran sólo un par de pelagatos, el primero era el duque de Miller había capturado a un ser mágico llamado yenkara y en su terquedad casi mata a Helena"

"Que terrible"

"Sí, la sabionda tuvo algo de mala suerte, pues el segundo tipo era el dr. Diente ex-ayudante del hada de los dientes, quien traicionó a su jefa y quería el diente mágico de Helena para desatar maleficios sobre la Tierra"

"¿Diente mágico?"

"Oh sí, a la sabionda se le cayó su primer diente, y al parecer éste tenía mucha magia, por eso ese tipo la quería, pero por suerte el elegido estaba cerca y le dio su merecido, debiste ver que peleas tuve contra esos gigantes de dientes"

"¿Peleaste contra gigantes?"

"Sí, pero descuida, no me hicieron nada"

"Que bueno, porque nunca me perdonaría si algo malo te ocurriera, quisiera que esas peleas no se repitieran nunca más"

"Aunque presiento que serán cosa de todos los días"

"Ojalá pronto logremos la paz y ya no tengas que verte en situaciones similares"

"Ojalá, pero mientras tanto no hay misión con la que el elegido no pueda"

"Andy no fanfarronees, podrías atraer más desgracia"

"Muy bien, como tú digas, ahora iré saludar a mis tíos y mis primas, te veré más tarde"

"Claro hijo ve"

Andy salió y al caminar se encontró a sus primos Ellinor y Elliot, quienes estaban discutiendo como de costumbre.

"¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?" Preguntó al ver ambos aún con traían vendajes.

"No preguntes" Respondieron ambos.

"Se ve que se divirtieron en mi ausencia"

"En realidad no mucho" Aseguró Ellinor

"Sí, estuve convaleciente varios días y perdiéndome los divertidos y soleados días de verano en las playas de las islas del sur" Dijo Elliot

"No será tan divertido si los barco enemigos tocan puerto" Opinó Ellinor

"¿Tan mal están las cosas?" Preguntó Andy preocupado.

"Algo, el reino vecino está presionando" Explicó su primo.

"Oh cielos, la guerra es terrible" Opinó Andy.

"Lo sé, yo también la he visto de muy cerca"

"Bien, ahora que ya llegaste no tendré que convivir por más tiempo con tu primo, nos vemos Andy" Dijo la niña alejándose.

"Ustedes realmente se odian ¿No es cierto?"

"Claro que sí, tu prima es muy fastidiosa, sólo habla de reglas, reglas, reglas, no hagas esto, no hagas aquello"

"Bueno alguien en esta familia tiene que ser sensato, je je je. Oye y por cierto, no es por ser grosero, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Papá y yo venimos como refuerzo en caso de que el enemigo quiera atacar también a nuestros aliados, trajimos soldados, armas, municiones, todo lo necesario"

"Eso es muy amable de su parte"

"Para eso están los amigos, en especial la familia"

"Realmente aprecio lo que hacen, pero te aseguro que la situación está bajo control, si viniera el enemigo, con sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos los convertiría en estatuas de hielo"

"Eso es justo lo que tu mamá no quiere, no quiere tener que matar a alguien con sus poderes porque luego habrá muchas personas que no les justificarán aunque haya sido en defensa propia"

"Gracias primo, cielos, creo que aún no me acostumbro a tener una familia paterna"

"A mí también me cuesta acostumbrarme"

"Pero creo que es bueno que mi familia crezca"

"Sí, me alegra que seamos primos"

"Papá me llevará para que aprenda sobre maniobras militares ¿Quieres venir?"

"Claro que sí, suena muy interesante"

"Entonces anda, vamos"

Ambos primos corrieron al jardín, donde Grant los esperaba ensillando su caballo.

"Papá, le dije a Andy que si quería venir con nosotros, espero que no te moleste"

"Claro que no, bienvenido Andy"

"Gracias tío"

"Sólo trae tu caballo y nos iremos"

"Oh no necesito caballo tío" Dijo Andy y diciendo esto lanzó un silbido y en seguida su renito llegó corriendo saltando sobre él y cubriéndolo de besos "Quiero presentarles a mi reno Frans, anda Frans salúdalos, dales la patita como te enseñé"

El renito obedeció dando la patita como un perrito.

"Wow" Exclamó Elliot estrechando la pezuña del animalito "Tienes un reno amaestrado, eso está de lujo"

"Oh sí, le he enseñado muchos trucos"

"Y ¿Cómo le hiciste?"

"Pues con paciencia, cariño y zanahorias"

"¿Zanahorias?"

"Sí, cada que Frans hacia bien el truco le recompensaba con una zanahoria"

"Vaya, eres algo así como un encantador de renos"

"Algo así. Buen chico Frans, eres un buen chico ¿Quién es mi leal amigo? ¿Quién es mi leal amigo?"

"Soy yo, soy yo" Respondió Andy haciendo la voz de su reno "¿Y quien es el mío?"

"Soy yo" Exclamó con su voz normal.

"Bien, haciendo de cuenta que aquí no sucede nada extraño" dijo Elliot "Démonos prisa, no debemos hacer esperar a papá"

"Claro, estaremos listos en un santiamén ¿No Frans?" Respondió Andy

"Tú ni volviendo a nacer lo estarías, yo en cambio nací listo" Replicó Frans

"Me atrapas" Dijo Andy riendo y frotando la cabeza del renito y procediendo a ensillarlo.

Una vez que estuvieron listos se dirigieron a los límites del reino.

"Vaya que tienes un reino grande primo, llevamos bastante rato cabalgando y aún no llegamos a la frontera"

"Así es y ciertamente me pone nervioso que algún día yo seré responsable de todo esto"

"Que suerte tienes, tú vas a ser rey, yo en cambio nunca lo seré"

"No sólo heredando un reino puedes ser rey"

"Sí lo sé, también podría ascender al trono en otro lado casándome con una princesa heredera"

"Sí, esa es la otra forma, pero a mí me parece incorrecto"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Se me figura que casarse sólo por eso sería vil interés"

"No seas exagerado"

"No exagero, sólo no me parece bien que la gente se case sólo por acceder a un trono o hacer una alianza"

"Tus ideas suenan un tanto radicales, hacer alianzas por matrimonio es una costumbre muy antigua entre las cortes, yo sí me casaría para ser rey"

"¿Lo harías?"

"Claro, ser rey y por añadidura tener una bella esposa , leales súbditos y hacer una gran alianza, creo que sería una buena idea"

"Allá tú, pero a mí me han criado de otra forma, mamá siempre me ha dicho que las personas deben casarse por amor"

"Pero si tu mamá nunca se casó"

"¿Y si mejor cambiamos el tema? ¿Has oído hablar de Chanicua Chulavista?"

"Claro que sí, hace poco se presentó en las islas del sur y fue un súper éxito"

"Oh, esta vez que vino a Arendelle me la perdí, pero ya la veré en algún otro momento"

"Ya verás que sí"

"Por fin hemos llegado" Dijo Andy señalando el campamento.

"Y mira, ahí están los soldados" Agregó su primo.

"Buenos días General" Dijo el príncipe Grant

"Buenos días señor" Respondió el hombre.

"¿Todo en orden?"

"Sí, todo tranquilo, no ha habido señal del enemigo, pero estamos preparados"

"Já, no teman, su futuro rey ya está aquí y si esos invasores se atreven siquiera a mostrar sus feas caras por aquí, les congelaré el trasero"

"Estoy seguro que así será alteza" Dijo el general.

Andy se alejó en compañía de su primo.

"Vaya, no negarán que el chico es entusiasta" Comentó Grant.

"Usted no tiene idea de cuanto" Respondió el hombre.

Mientras, a pocos metros de ahí, los dos chicos observaban los alrededores.

"Voy a echar un vistazo con este catalejo" Dijo Andy oteando el horizonte sin ver ningún rastro de vida "¿Dónde están? Vamos den la cara cobardes"

"Creo que te estás adelantando a los hechos, aún no está confirmado que el reino vecino quiera atacar a nuestros aliados incluido tu reino"

"Debemos ir un paso delante de nuestros enemigos, quizás quieren engañarnos"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Que eso es justo lo que esperan que hagamos, que nos confiemos, pero no caeremos en su truco"

"Si tú lo dices" Dijo Elliot mientras ambos observaban en la dirección por la cual Andy suponía llegaría el enemigo.

"Hey muchachos vengan, para que aprendan" Dijo Grant interrumpiéndolos, ambos chicos se acercaron "Les daré una explicación sobre la guerra y algunas maniobras de defensa, tomen nota" Agregó el noveno príncipe mientras procedía a leer un libro_ "L__a estrategia militar se ocupa del planeamiento y dirección de las campañas bélicas, así como del movimiento y disposición estratégica de las fuerzas armadas. _

_El general debe estar seguro de poder explotar la situación en su provecho, según lo exijan las circunstancias. No está vinculado a procedimientos determinados._

_La primera guerra de los Tiempos Heroicos en que aparecen operaciones militares es la Expedición contra Tebas__._

_También en Troya__ donde no se puede ver más que la infancia del arte, la ciudad amurallada, Troya, y el campo atrincherado ofensivo de los Griegos, descubriéndose elementos de orden._

_Ciro de Persia__ reputaba el buen orden de un ejército como el de una familia y ordenaba bien las tribus de guerra. _

_El arte militar hizo ya grandes progresos en esta época ya que se llega hasta a elegir el terreno más conveniente a la clase de combate y especie de tropas__ y se toman disposiciones, y la victoria se hace ya dependiente más de las oportunas y sabias __disposiciones estratégicas que del valor individual y colectivo._

_Algunas claves de la estrategia militar se encuentran en refranes populares como:_

_Quien da primero da dos veces_

_Cinco contra uno_

_Al enemigo que huye, puente de plata_

_No poner toda la carne en el asador_

_La unión hace la fuerza_

_Divide y vencerás_

_Napoleón Bonaparte__ inventó aquel orden militar con que aterró a toda Europa, con el difícil arte de dirigir las masas a puntos decisivos y suplir el número con la rapidez de movimientos, con la incomparable habilidad de reunir, crear y disponer los medios proporcionados a la empresa, a la actividad que le daba siempre la iniciativa._

_**Concentración:**_

_Movimiento estratégico para reunir las columnas de un ejército de operaciones, que deben marchar separadas y abrazando el mayor frente estratégico posible, para lo siguiente:_

_**Frente**_

_T__erreno que se extiende delante de una tropa por oposición a flancos._

_**Frente Estratégico**_

_La extensión del frente que abrazan y mira a la parte del enemigo junto a los enemigos_

_**Frente de Operaciones**_

_La posición del terreno desde donde el enemigo podrá probablemente llegar sobre este frente e marchas._

_**Posiciones Estratégicas**_

_Luego que un ejército se encuentra colocado en la zona del teatro que ha de abrazar para atacar o defenderse, ocupa en él, por lo común posiciones estratégicas._

Bien" Concluyó Grant "Repasen un momento y comenten el tema mientras hablo con el general"

"Si papá" Dijo Elliot"Ya me cansó esto, aquí no pasa nada"

"Lo sé, pero se supone que debo de cuidar mi reino y aprender sobre maniobras militares, ya que me será de mucha ayuda"

"Veamos que tanto lo defenderías, a ver que tan bueno eres con la espada"

"Oh ¿Acaso estás retándome? Porque te advierto que soy muy bueno"

"¿Ah sí? Pues para que lo sepas papá y yo practicamos casi diario"

"También yo practico muy seguido"

"No se vale usar poderes"

"No los necesito para dejarte en ridículo"

"Menos charla y más acción"

"Tú lo pediste"

"¿Por qué no hacemos esto un poco más interesante?"

"¿Qué sugieres?"

"El perdedor tendrá que usar un letrero que diga _Soy un tonto"_

"Me parece perfecto, prepárate para usarlo y ser la burla del reino, especialmente de mi encantadora prima Ellinor"

"¿Cómo si me importara lo que esa niña consentida opinara?"

"Huyy, bien que te importa, los que se pelean de quieren, lo que se pelean se quieren" Canturreó Andy, haciendo enrojecer a su primo mientras ambos avanzaban en círculo sin dar la espalda a su oponente.

"¿Y qué me dices de ti y esa niña de la servidumbre?"

"Nosotros no nos la pasamos peleando, así que con nosotros no aplica, somos los mejores amigos"

"¿Sabes que así comienzan la mayoría de los novios?"

"Já, que sabes tú" Dijo Andy mientras comenzaban el amistoso duelo de espadas de madera.

"Más que tú, yo tengo 13 y tú 12 eso me hace mayor y tu jefe" Dijo Elliot saltando sobre una roca

"¿Ah sí? Pues en ese caso, yo soy el futuro rey y eso me hace a mí tu jefe" Replicó Andy haciendo lo mismo.

"Ya quisieras"

"No será difícil ganarte, si en mi ausencia mi prima al parecer te dio una paliza"

"Eso es una mentira"

"¿Ah si? Entonces ¿Por qué estás todo magullado y con vendajes"

"Eso no es porque tu prima me hubiera golpeado, esa niña psicópata pateó la viga que sostenía tu casita del árbol, y ésta se vino abajo conmigo y tu amigo Ed dentro"

"¿Tiraron mi casita del árbol?"

"Sí, y tu amigo yo no resultamos gravemente heridos gracias por tu preocupación"

"Oh, lástima que me lo perdí, me hubiera gustado ver como caías, debió ser tan divertido"

"No tanto como lo será la divertida que se darán todos en Arendelle cuando regreses con ese letrero colgando del cuello"

"Serás tú quien regrese así cuando yo te gane je je je"

"Lo único que tú puedes ganar es un concurso de apestosos"

"Y tú uno de tontos"

"No creo, todos te darían el triunfo a ti por unanimidad"

"Más bien te lo darían a ti antes de que empezara siquiera el concurso"

"¡Oh no! ¡Cuidado, viene el enemigo! ¡Nos atacan!" Exclamó Elliot señalando algo a espaldas de Andy.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde?" Preguntó Andy volteando preocupado y olvidándose de su juego.

"¡Caíste!" Dijo su primo picándolo con la espada de madera.

"¿Pero qué?" Exclamó el menor de los chicos perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al lodo.

"Ja ja ja ja, es increíble que cayeras con ese truco"

"¡Pedazo de idiota! Te voy a matar" Gruñó Andy saltando sobre su primo y haciéndolo caer en el lodo también.

"¿Qué? No seas tan mal perdedor" Respondió su primo mientras ambos rodaban por el suelo.

"Me engañaste"

"Oh vamos, en la guerra todo se vale"

"Eso fue bajo incluso para ti"

"Y haber caído fue torpe incluso para ti, admite que te vencí"

"Yo no admito nada, quiero una revancha"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Grant acercándose y jalándolos a los dos por la oreja "Los dejo solos un instante y miren lo que hacen"

"Ouch, yo no hice nada tío, él me jugó un sucio truco"

"Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi primo sea tan mal perdedor papá"

"¡Suficiente! No quiero oír mas discusiones par de peleoneros, creo que tengo el trabajo perfecto para ustedes, tómenlo como una castigo y a la vez una práctica"

"Oh no, presiento que no me va a gustar" Se quejó Andy.

"Van a limpiar esos cañones"

"Pero papá, no hablarás en serio ¿O sí?"

"Hablo muy en serio"

"¿Y con qué se limpian con agua y un trapito?" Preguntó el platinado.

"Con estos cepillos especiales de mango largo, volveré en una hora y quiero esos cañones limpios"

"Vaya, tu papá es algo estricto" Comentó Andy tan pronto su tío se alejó.

"En ocasiones suele serlo, sí"

"Mira que ponernos a limpiar los cañones, olvida que somos príncipes, no limpiamos, le pagamos a otros para que limpien por nosotros"

"Tienes razón, además son muchos, nos llevará bastante rato limpiarlos todos"

"Creo que en momentos como estos preferiría estar en clases"

"Yo también, fingiendo que escucho la explicación de mi tutor y..."

"Y en realidad estar haciendo dibujos en tu cuaderno" Completó Andy

"O contando los minutos que faltan para que se acabe la clase" Agregó su primo.

"O pensando en..."

"Chicas" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Oye creo que tenemos más en común de lo que había pensado" Dijo Andy.

"Quizás porque somos primos"

"Tal vez"

"¿Tú tienes hermanos?"

"Sí, tengo cinco hermanos mayores, dos hermanos y tres hermanas"

"¿Cinco? Wow, esos son muchos hermanos, yo sólo tengo a la sabionda"

"¿Te refieres a Helena?"

"Sí, así le digo de cariño"

"Ustedes dos parecen llevarse muy bien"

"Pues sí, somos los mejores amigos ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te llevas bien con tus hermanos?"

"Sí, bueno, en ocasiones, como todos los hermanos, como soy el más chico a veces de plano se pasan, me traen de un ala, pero en fin, también me aprovecho de eso ¿Sabes? Sobre todo cuando era niño, lloraba y decía que me habían pegado o algo, aún cuando no fuera cierto terminaban castigados, je je"

"Supongo que la sabionda me la aplica a mí también, algunas veces salgo regañado por su culpa, pero es que ella está acostumbrada a que todos le hagan caso a la voz de ya, si no le hago caso en el momento en que ella quiere, hay que ver cómo se pone"

"Es que está chica, pero ya crecerá y verás como se le pasan esos berrinchitos"

"Si, crecen tan rápido, lo bueno es que aun le quedan algunos años de ser una niñita"

Después de limpiar los cañones y observar algunas de la maniobras militares de los soldados que vigilaban las fronteras, los tres emprendieron el regreso a casa.

"Andy lamento lo de hace rato" Dijo Elliot.

"Oh, descuida al final resultó divertido"

"Creo que tienes un poco de mal genio"

"Sí, me lo han dicho muchas veces, no puedo evitarlo"

"Para que veas que no soy rencoroso te tengo un obsequio" Dijo Elliot entregándole algo envuelto en un pañuelo y atado con un lazo.

"¿Para mí? ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?"

"Ábrelo"

Emocionado Andy abrió el envoltorio para encontrarse con un trozo de madera que tenía un cordel atado y se leían gravadas las palabras_ Soy un tonto_

"¿Pero qué?" Exclamó Andy decepcionado.

"Un trato es un trato"

"A veces en serio te detesto, pero para que en el futuro no digan que el gran Rey Anders faltó a su palabra y fue mal perdedor, lo usaré"

"Aquí tienes señor tontín" Dijo su primo colgándole el letrero al cuello "Oh mira hace juego con tus ojos"

"Arrieros somos y en el camino andamos, ya obtendré mi venganza"

"Si, si lo que digas, pero recuerda que deberás usarlo todo el día"

"Sólo espero que mis amigos no me vean así"

"Esos dos me recuerdan a Hans y a mí de niños, peleando pero a la vez buenos amigos" Pensó Grant viendo a ambos niños.

Momentos después en Arendelle, Andy era el hazmerreir de sus amigos.

"Vaya así que por fin descubriste que eras tonto ¿Eh?" Dijo Ostein.

"Y que valor civil para que el mundo entero lo sepa" Agregó Ed.

"Aunque no creo que sea nada nuevo para ellos, es más que obvio" Terció Ken

"Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos" Rezongó Andy

"¿Así que dices que tu primo te pateo el trasero en un duelo de espadazos?" Preguntó Ken.

"Pero fue porque hizo trampa, ya se los dije, me jugo un truco vil"

"Un truco muy bueno debo admitir" Opinó Ostein.

"Y muy viejo también, no puedo creer que hayas caído" Opinó Ken.

"Ya déjenme en paz" Gruñó Andy alejándose.

"Oh vamos, no seas pusilánime" Dijo el vago mientras los tres lo seguían

"Sólo quiero estar solo"

"Vamos viejo no exageres" Opinó Ken.

"No exagero, es sólo que a mí siempre me va mal"

"Vamos viejo, no siempre te va mal" Dijo Ken

"Claro que sí, siempre tengo demasiada tarea y obligaciones, me critican, me castigan, me descubrieron de fisgón en la casa de los Paulsen, mi hermana hace que me regañen, mi primo me gana en un duelo de espadas..."

"No olvides que también te perdiste el concierto de Chanicua" Opinó Ostein.

"Gracias por mencionarlo"

"Por cierto ¿Qué pasó viejo? ¿Por qué no llegaste al concierto?"

"Bien, yo...tuve compañía, espero no haberme perdido de nada"

"Oh casi de nada, excepto que mi boleto salió premiado y subí a cantar con Chanicua y al terminar el concierto fuimos a festejar el éxito de éste bebiendo champaña"

"¿Qué tú qué? Oh no, era una oportunidad única en la vida, y me la perdí, en el futuro seré un viejito en mi mecedora y diré, oh si tan sólo hubiera ido al concierto de Chanicua con mi amigo Ostein, mi vida hubiera sido perfecta"

"Sólo estás auto compadeciéndote, ya verás que tendrás una buena vida" Aseguró Ken

"¿Tú crees?"

"Claro, tú júntate conmigo y ya verás como nos divertiremos" Opinó el vago

"Gracias amigos, los veré luego chicos, debo limpiarme"

"No olvides que quedaste de ir mañana conmigo a la recolección del hielo" Dijo Ed.

"Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado"

"Recuerda que habrá un premio al mayor recolector y quiero ganarlo para impresionar a Angelita"

"Te echaré una mano, pero la mayor parte del trabajo deberás hacerlo solo"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque si te ayudo dirán que fue trampa, dirán que usamos mis poderes o que hubo favoritismo porque soy el hijo de la reina"

"Supongo que tienes razón, entonces te veré mañana"

"Hasta mañana Ed"

Andy caminó en dirección del castillo cuando notó que alguien lo seguía, al voltear vio que se trataba de Ostein.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Olvidaste que tenemos una broma pendiente?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A nuestra broma genial, que le haremos a tu mamá"

"Oh te refieres a la broma de la declaración amorosa"

"Exacto Romeo"

"Lo había olvidado, pero presiento que esto nos va a salir rechueco, me siento rarísimo"

"Tú siempre y tus preocupaciones, será una broma genial"

"¿Y si mamá se enoja y cree que soy una clase de pervertido o algo así?"

"Ese es el punto de la broma que lo crea por unos instantes, sacarle un sustito, será una broma genial, la madre de todas las bromas"

"Sólo espero que no me den la madre de las palizas"

"Ese es el espíritu colega" Dijo el joven dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

"Bien, pero al menos espera a que pase la colecta de hielo"

"Ok, cuando te de la señal en la ventana de tu cuarto, tu irás con tu mamá y yo observaré desde algún lugar seguro"

"Ok, estaré listo para entonces"

Andy entró al castillo y no tardó en reunirse con su primo.

"Pero ¿Qué sucedió? Miren como vienen"

"Son sólo gajes del oficio mamá"

"Espero que no hayas hecho de las tuyas"

"Para nada, mi primo y yo sólo estábamos conociéndonos mejor"

"Muy bien, me alegra que se lleven bien, pero deben darse un baño"

"Claro, vamos Elliot, a la alberca"

"Genial ¿También tienes alberca?"

"Sí, la mandamos construir especialmente para mí"

Ambos corrieron por los pasillos y después de ponerse sus trajes de baño, se encontraban ante la lujosa alberca.

"Al agua patos" Exclamó Andy saltando al agua.

"Bala de cañón" Dijo su primo haciendo lo mismo.

"Esta alberca es genial ¿y haces fiestas en esta piscina?"

"Si, seguido invito a mis amigos, nos la pasamos muy bien"

"Tienes buenos amigos"

"Creo que sí, son los mejores que podría desear"

"En casa tengo buenos amigos también luego te los presento"

"Sería genial, ahora que sabemos que somos primos nos divertiremos mucho ¿Sabes? Tengo a mis amigos y todo, pero en ocasiones ellos están trabajando, yo estudiando, mi tío sale constantemente y la mayor parte del tiempo la paso con mi mamá, mi tía y mis primas, creo que en ocasiones me hace falta juntarme con otros hombres"

"Bueno ¿Y qué me dices de tu papá?"

"Él vive en la villa, no lo veo tan seguido, usualmente algunos fines de semana o en vacaciones es el acuerdo al que llegaron mis padres"

"¿Acuerdo? ¿Algo así como si estuvieran divorciados?"

"Algo así"

"Según tengo entendido ellos nunca estuvieron casados ¿O sí?"

"No, nunca"

"Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? El tío Hans resultó ser todo un Don Juan, en casa causó mucho revuelo la noticia"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo la tomaron?"

"Pues la mayoría se enojaron con él"

"¿De veras?"

"Sí, pero no porque no quieran tener parentesco contigo, se enojaron porque estuvo con tu mamá sin estar casados y después de haber estado con ella no se casó ni aun cuando estaba embarazada"

"A mamá no le gusta hablar de eso, pero por lo poco que me ha contado papá tardó algún tiempo en saber que tenía un hijo"

"Sí, ya nos explicó él eso, pero aún así creo que hubo varios parientes que se decepcionaron de él por no casarse con tu mamá"

"A veces me gustaría que se hubieran casado, pero luego pienso que de ser así no existiría Helena y mejor cambio de parecer, prefiero no tener un papá de tiempo completo con tal de tener una hermanita de tiempo completo"

"Eso suena muy bello"

"Gracias ¿Quieres ver algo más bello aún?"

"Claro ¿Qué es?"

"Sígueme" dijo Andy mientras ambos se secaban y corrían a la recámara del platinado, una vez dentro el elegido cerró la puerta con seguro y corrió las cortinas.

"Vaya ¿Qué es lo que vas a mostrarme? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?"

Por toda contestación, Andy se dirigió a su armario y sacó de bajo un montón de ropa un cofrecito cerrado con llave, su primo sólo lo observaba desconcertado.

"¿A poco no son unas bellezas? Recréate la pupila" Dijo Andy mostrándole los daguerrotipos de chicas desnudas que tenía escondidos.

"Cielos, son preciosas ¿De donde las sacaste?"

"Un buen amigo me las trajo de Paris, pero si mamá las llega a ver me mata"

"Ahora entiendo porque las tenías escondida"

"Escoge la que quieras"

"¿Es en serio? ¿Después de la trampa que te hice me regalas un daguerrotipo?"

"Ah, olvídalo, no soy rencoroso"

"Gracias primo, elijo a esta hermosa rubia"

"Entonces guardaré las demás"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Oh, son unos cuadros en los que estoy trabajando"

"Veo que también hay chicas desnudas en ellos ¿Por qué estos no los tienes escondidos?"

"Porque de estos mamá no me dice nada, al contrario, me felicita, ya que estos son considerados más bien arte, son replicas de unos cuadros que ya existen, este se llama Lillith" Dijo Andy mostrando un cuadro bíblico de una mujer esbelta, hermosa, y desnuda con una serpiente envolviendo su cuerpo.

"Es precioso"

"Este otro se llama El Nacimiento de la Venus, es una pintura hermosa y exquisita en la saturación de colores"

"Sabes mucho de arte y eres un gran artista"

"Gracias"

"¿Y alguna vez has visto a una chica desnuda, digo, en la vida real, de carne y hueso?"

"¿Y tú?"

"Primero contéstame tú ¿no sabes que es de mala educación contestar una duda con otra duda?"

"¿Por qué te escudas en pretextos? ¿Acaso temes decir la verdad?"

"Está bien, yo, una vez vi a un grupo de chicas desnudas que se bañaban en un rio y todas eran en verdad hermosas"

"¿Dónde las viste? ¿Fue por tu casa?"

"Espera, no te me aloques, eso no quiere decir que viajaremos a mi reino ahora mismo para que tú puedas ojear a esas bellezas. Y además lamento decepcionarte, pero eso no fue cerca de mi casa, fue en un reino vecino donde hay mucho campo y las costumbres son aun muy diferentes a las nuestras"

"Lástima, pero ¿Cómo eran las chicas? ¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó de ellas?"

"Oye, ya son demasiadas preguntas y tú aun no respondes la tuya"

"¿Yo? Claro que también he visto chicas sin ropa" mintió Andy

"¿Si tú? ¿Dónde?"

"Bueno, hace ya algunos meses, mis amigos y yo espiábamos a unas chicas del pueblo mientras se ponían sus pijamas, ellas se quitaban la ropa y sólo quedaban en ropa interior..."

"Oye, eso no cuenta, traían cubierta la mejor parte"

"¿Y cuál es la mejor parte según tú?"

"¿En serio necesitas que te lo diga? ¿O acaso estás pensando lo mismo que yo?"

"Está bien, si, sé a lo que te refieres"

"Pero como te decía, si las veías en ropa interior no cuenta porque no estaban desnudas"

"¿Y a poco las que tú viste si estaban completamente desnudas?"

"Claro que si ¿Qué no oíste que se estaban bañando?"

"¿Y no te pescaron?"

"Por suerte no ¿A ti sí?"

"Sólo una vez, se armó tremendo lío"

"¿Y cómo saliste?"

"Gracias a los beneficios y respeto que mi titulo me proporciona"

"Eres astuto"

"También tú, pero no has contestado mi pregunta"

"Está bien, lo admito, jamás he visto chicas sin ropa en persona, pero ansío que llegue el día en que pueda hacerlo"

"Eres todo un descarado"

"No tanto como tú, je je"

"Supongo que por algo somos primos, lo traemos de herencia, y deberías oír sobre las conquistas de nuestros tíos, eran unos tipos de cuidado" Dijo Elliot mientras continuaba viendo las pinturas "Oye ¿Y ese cuadro de una mujer asiática? ¿También lo hiciste tú?"

"Sí, lo acabo de terminar"

"Veo que ella si lleva ropa"

"Se llama Madama Pinkerton o Madama Butterfly, es una mujer que conoció papá en un viaje a Japón, hace algún tiempo se casó con un Americano, pero él volvió a su tierra, y hace más de tres años que no ha vuelto ni le escribe ni nada, todos le dicen que lo más probable es que su esposo se haya casado en América y hecho su vida aparte olvidándola por completo, pero ella se rehúsa a creer esto y sigue esperándolo, me parece una mujer admirable y una historia muy romántica, por eso hice el cuadro, yo no la conozco, pero me baso en la descripción que me dio papá"

"Espero que su esposo regrese"

"Yo también"

Temprano por la mañana, Andy se despertaba aún molesto por la forma en que su madre había tomado su inocente broma, ya que desde su perspectiva, la reina estaba exagerando, pero decidió no agitar las aguas y recordando que había quedado con Ed de acompañarlo a la recolección de hielo, supuso que lo mejor sería mantener una distancia prudente.

Momentos después Ed y Andy se aventuraban por las montañas.

"Creo que este es un buen sitio para recolectar hielo Ed"

"Supongo, tú eres el experto"

"Pronto lo serás tú también mi joven aprendiz"

"Oye, soy sólo unos meses menor que tú"

"Así fuera sólo un segundo, eres menor que yo"

"Como quieras"

Ambos chicos comenzaron a bajar el material.

"¿Ya has recolectado hielo con tu papá?"

"Un poco, sé lo básico"

"Entonces este es tu día de suerte, aprenderás del maestro, empezaremos por cortar unas líneas aquí y aquí, vamos Ed, quiero ver que tan bueno eres con la cuchilla"

"Claro, claro, aquí voy" Respondió Ed enganchando su caballo a la cuchilla "Mira esto" Agregó mientras hacía al caballo avanzar.

"Espera Ed, con cuidado, te vas chueco" De inmediato Ed enderezó su curso.

"Ahora te vas chueco hacia el otro lado, debes ir en línea recta observa" Dijo Andy tomando el control "Guíate con la luz del sol para saber hacia donde ir, ahora hazlo tú"

"A la orden _Mon Capitán_"

"Muy bien, Ed, lo estás logrando"

"Sí ¿Verdad? Uf, esto no es tan fácil como parece, pero es que apenas voy empezando, desearía tener inmunidad al frío como tú, así esto no sería tan complicado ¿Qué sientes cuando tocas el hielo? ¿Sientes como si tocaras cristal?"

"En realidad no, ese es un error muy común, yo si puedo sentir el frío como todos los demás, si toco hielo lo siento como lo que es, como hielo, helado, húmedo, sólo que no me molesta el frío, ni me afecta, ni me enfermo ni nada, de hecho lo encuentro muy placentero"

"Cielos en ocasiones quisiera ser como tú"

"Y yo en ocasiones desearía ser un chico normal como tú"

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué querrías algo como eso? Tener poderes debe ser la cosa más genial del mundo y las cosas que puedes hacer son increíbles"

"Bien, no me gusta presumir pero me sé uno que otro truco"

"¿Puedes hacer ropa mágica de hielo?"

"No"

"Pero ¿Y la que traes puesta en ocasiones?"

"La hace mi mamá, yo no puedo hacer ropa mágica"

"¿Ah no? Y ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es más complejo de lo que parece, requiere mucho control y concentración"

"¿Y no los tienes?"

"No del todo"

"Pero ya verás que lo tendrás y podrá hacer cosas tan geniales como las que hace tu mamá"

"Lo sé, pero hey ¿Quieres ver mi más reciente truco?"

"Claro"

"¿Qué mejor manera de trasladar hielo que en un trineo hecho exclusivamente de hielo?"

Y diciendo esto, Andy creó un magnífico trineo que parecía de cristal.

"Wow, es hermoso"

"Sí"

"Creo que nunca pierde su chiste verte hacer este tipo de cosas"

"Gracias amigo, ahora debemos darnos prisa, tenemos mucho hielo que recolectar"

"Oh sí, ya verás, recolectaré tanto hielo que ganaré el concurso y Angelita se fijará en mí"

"Claro, ahora que hicimos los cortes verticales, podemos empezar a martillar y separar los bloques de hielo"

El menor de los chicos comenzó a trabajar mientras era supervisado por su amigo.

"Creo que tendremos que suspender nuestro trabajo"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Me refiero a eso, mira"

"¡Genial! Una tormenta" Exclamó Ed torpemente, pero en seguida reaccionó "¡Oh no, una tormenta! ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Por lo pronto debemos buscar refugio tanto para nosotros como para los bloques de hielo que ya recolectamos"

"Pero ¿Dónde?"

"Hay una cueva detrás de aquella colina"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Oye, algún día seré rey, conozco este reino como la palma de mi mano, sígueme"

"La tormenta ya está aquí"

Los chicos subieron los bloques a sus trineos y los cubrieron con un par de lonas.

"Corre Frans, corre, vámonos de aquí" Andy comenzó a avanzar cuando notó que su compañero no lo seguía, al voltear vio que el chico seguía subiendo bloques al otro trineo "Ed ¿qué estás haciendo?" Exclamó deteniendo su trineo para esperar a su amigo.

"Aún falta subir bloques"

"Déjalos, ya no hay tiempo, los rayos son muy peligrosos"

Pero Ed no hizo caso y continuó subiendo los bloques, no tardó en caer un rayo muy cerca de él

"¡Ed!" Gritó Andy

Por suerte su amigo estaba ileso y pronto subió también a su trineo jalado por un caballo y comenzó a avanzar hacia el elegido, con los rayos cayendo peligrosamente cerca de él.

"Corre Ed, tu puedes lograrlo" Gritó Andy mientras su amigo avanzaba esquivando los rayos, hasta que por fin logró salir de aquella zona y ambos entraron en la cueva.

"Ed, eres un demente, pudiste haberte matado"

"Sé que fue algo muy torpe, pero es sólo que no puedo perder el concurso"

"Cielos, ese concurso realmente significa mucho para ti"

"Claro, durante toda mi vida he sido un don nadie, Angelita no tendría motivos para fijarse en un pelagatos como yo, pero si gano el concurso obtendré la admiración no sólo de ella sino de todo el mundo"

"Y ya verás que ganarás"

"Eso espero ¿Y ahora qué?"

"Ahora sólo debemos sentarnos y esperar a que baje la tormenta" Dijo Andy sentándose recargado en una roca y acomodándose.

"Brrr, hace mucho frío"

"Oh cierto, lo olvidaba, hagamos una fogata"

"Buena idea, haré una, aunque nuestros bloques podrían derretirse"

"Hola ¿Olvidas con quien estás? Yo me encargaré de que no se derritan"

"Oh tienes razón, que tonto soy, jeje, entonces supongo que tomaremos un merecido descanso"

Y diciendo esto Ed se sentó al lado de su amigo.

"Si que está lloviendo fuerte ahí afuera, que bonito es ver llover y no mojarse"

"Y que lo digas, sobre todo, que bonito es poner distancia de por medio entre tú y tus problemas"

"¿Esa es la razón por la que pasas tanto tiempo solo en las montañas?"

"Bueno, pues sí, y no, sí porque realmente es relajante pasear y meditar en las montañas, y no, no lo hago para estar del todo solo, nadie quiere estar solo, pero en ocasiones tienes que separarte de tus amigos y de las cosas que te gusta hacer por motivos que sólo tú entiendes"

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Hum, cosas de futuro rey"

"Oh debe ser genial ser futuro rey"

"Lo es, cuando mamá no está regañándome o impidiendo que me divierta, creo que ella no sabe divertirse"

"Bueno, pues ¿Qué esperabas de alguien que estuvo encerrada en su cuarto por trece años?"

"Pero eso ya quedó atrás, no puedes vivir atado al pasado, tienes que caminar hacia el futuro, ella ahora es libre y puede ir a donde quiera y hacer lo que quiera, es decir, esa es una de las ventajas de ser Rey, pero en vez de divertirse y disfrutar de la vida, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa encerrada en su aburrida oficina, rodeada de sus montones de papeles"

"Pues es parte de su trabajo como reina ¿No?"

"Sí, pero igual se me figura que se lo toma demasiado en serio, siempre reglas, reglas, reglas, no hagas esto, no hagas aquello"

"Oh. Vamos, no te desanimes amigo, ya verás que con las cosas geniales que nos enseña Ostein nos divertiremos mucho"

"Oh estoy seguro de que así será, los daguerrotipos, la caza de ropa interior, las lecciones para escupir, las bromas, todo ha sido genial"

"Exacto, hey, Andy, mira, los bloques empiezan a derretirse"

"No hay problema, yo los arreglo" Y diciendo esto, el chico platinado volvió los bloques a su estado original.

"Ya que estamos aquí tomemos nuestro almuerzo"

"Claro, me muero de hambre"

Ambos chicos comenzaron a comer amistosamente cuando un resoplido de Frans llamó la atención de Andy.

"Oh cielos Frans, me olvidaba de ti amigo, aquí tienes tu zanahoria"

Frans la devoró toda.

"Y otra para tu caballo Ed"

"Oh gracias" Dijo Ed.

Frans devoró también esa zanahoria.

"Hey, Frans, malo Frans, escupe eso" Ordenó Andy enojado.

Frans gruñó y se reusaba a escupirla

"Obedece"

Al reno no le quedó de otra más que obedecer a su amo.

"Aquí tienes Ed" Dijo Andy ofreciéndole la zanahoria mascada y llena de baba.

"Gracias" Respondió el chico tomándola con cierto asco y dándosela a su caballo.

Más tarde la lluvia disminuía.

"Parece que la lluvia por fin se está quitando"

"Genial, podremos continuar con la recolección"

"Creo que ya recolectamos bastantes"

"No, no, aún nos falta" Dijo Ed mientras volvía a su tarea de recolectar hielo, Andy sólo observaba desde la distancia.

"Creo que tu amigo es tenaz" Dijo Andy con su voz de reno.

"Sí que lo es" Respondió Andy con su voz normal

"Impresionar a Angelita significa más para él que para ti" Agregó el renito haciendo movimientos como si realmente dijera las palabras que Andy ponía en su boca.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Me refiero a que quizás deberías dejar de interponerte entre él y Angelita"

"Ahora sí creo que te comiste demasiados terrones de azúcar amigo"

"Sabes que tengo razón, a Ed le gusta más Angelita que a ti y es hora de que te quites de en medio"

"¿Ahora resulta que eres un experto en el amor?"

"Tal vez no sea un experto en el amor, pero te conozco bien y sé que tú también te has dado cuenta de que Angelita no es tu amor verdadero, pero eres demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo"

Andy no respondió ya nada, permaneció indeciso por unos instantes.

"Tú sabes que debes hacer lo correcto" dijo de nuevo Frans.

"Tienes razón Frans, conquistar a Angelita significa más para Ed que para mí ¿viste como se arriesgó a que le cayera un rayo? Eso debe ser amor verdadero"

"Entonces ¿Le dejarás el camino libre?"

"Así es compañero, me encantó nuestra charla, de veras que hablar contigo me ayuda, eres mi consejero real"

Y diciendo esto Andy acarició la cabeza del animalito, el cual, echado a su lado movía la cola y la patita trasera como un perrito.

"Oye Ed, ya empieza a hacerse algo tarde debemos volver" Dijo Andy acercándose, pero al hacerlo notó que su amigo se había quedado dormido. "Vaya amigo, Frans tiene razón, realmente ese concurso significa mucho para ti" El elegido miró a su alrededor para ver si nadie los observaba y creó varios bloques de hielo más y los acomodó sobre el trineo para ayudar a su amigo "Ed, despierta" dijo Andy sacudiendo suavemente al otro chico.

"¿Hum?"

"Ya es un poco tarde y debemos irnos Ed"

"Oh sí, no creas que me había dormido, descansaba solamente la vista"

"Lo noté"

"Wow, mira cuantiosísimos bloques recolecté yo solito"

"Si Ed, eres todo un campeón"

"Vamos a necesitar un trineo más grande"

"Claro, trineo de hielo extra grande a la orden"

Presurosos los chicos subieron los bloques en el nuevo trineo y se pusieron en camino a la ciudad, hicieron una parada técnica para comprar un trineo de madera y una vez en Arendelle, Ed hizo su entrada triunfal maravillando a todos por la cantidad de bloques recolectados.

Andy seguía a su amigo desde una distancia prudente para que no lo relacionaran con el logro del chico, ni intentaran anularle su merecido triunfo, Ed continuó su camino hacia la plaza principal donde tomó su lugar junto a los demás competidores.

Uno a uno fueron quedando descalificados, hasta que sólo quedaba Ed en los finalistas, después procedieron con contar los bloques de hielo, con lo cual Ed y otro joven quedaron empatados en primer lugar.

Andy sólo observaba preocupado desde su lugar.

"Para descubrir al ganador pesaremos los bloques, los que en total pesen más, serán del ganador" Dijo el organizador del concurso "El premio serán 1,000 coronas (Moneda noruega) y un trineo nuevo"

Comenzaron a pesar los bloques y Ed se ponía cada vez más nervioso, especialmente porque vio que Angelita estaba entre el público.

"Y el ganador es..."

"Que sea yo, que sea yo" Murmuraba Ed con los ojos cerrados y los dedos cruzados.

"Edvin"

"¿Yo? ¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad gané?"

"En serio, denle un fuerte aplauso, es un recolector novato y ya ganó este concurso" dice el organizador a los presentes

"¡Sí! ¡yupi! Gané, mira papá gané"

"Ese es mi hijo" Exclamó el hombre lleno de orgullo.

"Felicidades Ed, te lo mereces" Dijo Andy desde su lugar.

"El premio será entregado por el maestro proveedor de hielo el Príncipe Kristoff"

Todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron al recién llegado.

"Aquí tienes amigo, felicidades, te lo has ganado"

"Muchas gracias señor Kristoff"

"Tu amigo ganó Andy" Dijo Angelita acercándose.

"Sí, es que lo merecía"

"Vaya que sí, estoy muy impresionada"

"Me alegra que pienses así porque para eso lo hizo Ed"

"¿Qué dices?"

"A Ed no le interesaba el dinero ni el trineo nuevo, él lo hizo todo por impresionarte"

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí, debiste verlo tan decidido, nunca lo había visto así, estando en la montaña cayó una fuerte tormenta, le dije a Ed que debíamos buscar refugio, pero él se preocupaba más por los bloques de hielo y seguía poniéndolos a salvo incluso aunque a su alrededor caían rayos peligrosamente cerca de él"

"Cielos, pero no le pasó nada ¿Verdad?"

"No, esquivó los rayos por un pelito de rana calva"

"Vaya, creo es un chico muy especial, iré a felicitarlo"

"Hazlo, supongo que nada lo haría más feliz"

Angelita se acercó a felicitar a Ed y le dio una abrazo haciéndolo sentirse en las nubes.

"Felicidades Ed, ganaste"

"Oh, hola.. Angelita...bueno, yo estaba...estaba..."

"Estoy orgullosa de ti"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, ganaste siendo un novato, eso requirió de esfuerzo y dedicación"

"Y una musa inspiradora"

"Eres muy romántico, creo que algún día serás un excelente novio"

"Estoy seguro de que lo seremos, es decir, lo seré"

"Je je je, eres muy simpático"

"¿Quieres ir conmigo a tomar una malteada para celebrar?"

"Me encantaría"

Andy se alejó para no hacer mal tercio y volvió al castillo exhausto.

Al caer la noche, el elegido se preparaba para dormir, cuando en eso, escucho unos pst pst en su ventana.

"¿Oppker?" Preguntó Andy asomándose a la ventana esperando ver a su maestro troll

"¿Qué es un Oppker?" preguntó Ostein trepado en la enredadera "¿Acaso una chica linda que te visita por las noches?"

"No, cómo crees, Oppker es como le digo a... un pájaro, que viene por las noches y hace un ruido muy parecido al que tú hiciste ahorita"

"Olvídate de los pájaros amigo, es la hora de la broma"

"Si, sobre eso, ahorita ya es noche, mamá suele acostarse muy temprano ¿sabes?"

"No es cierto, ella se desvela trabajando casi todos los días, por cierto que mujer tan aburrida, ahora entiendo por qué no se casó"

"Oye, no digas eso, no debes hablar de cosas que no entiendes"

"No te enfades, lo que quiero decir es que aun está despierta y aguarda para ser el blanco de nuestras bromas"

"Oh si, súper"

"Vamos ve a su oficina y nos encontraremos allá"

"¿Qué? ¿Tú también iras?"

"Si, pero yo estaré viendo toda la acción desde afuera"

"Ya qué, nos vemos allá"

El vago baja por donde subió y se reúne con Ed y Ken.

"Ya era hora de que volvieras amigo" le dice el aprendiz de carpintero "Mi ropa se estaba volviendo anticuada"

"Ya lo era desde antes de que me fuera" le responde Ostein

"No sé por qué nos trajiste" se queja Ed "Aquí no pasa nada de nada y tú nos prometiste una noche muy divertida"

"Si, en lugar de llevarnos a la feria o algún lugar así, nos traes al castillo de Andy, el sitio más aburrido que puede existir" continua Ken

"Excepto cuando hay fiestas" agrega el menor

"Descuiden, ustedes síganme y no se arrepentirán"

Siguiendo a su líder, los chicos llegan al pie de la ventana de la oficina real.

"¿De quién es esa ventana?" pregunta Ed curioso

"Según este mapa que tengo del castillo..." dice el chico sacando un papel doblado de entre sus ropas y lo extiende

"Espera ¿tienes un mapa de este castillo?" interrumpe Ken

"Ya entendí, vamos a buscar un tesoro, pero que emoción" exclama Ed sin poderse contener

"Bajen la voz o harán que nos echen a patadas, como les decía, esa es la ventana de la oficina de la reina"

"¿Para colmo vamos a la oficina de la reina? Pero si no hay un lugar más aburrido en todo Arendelle" se queja el menor

"Concuerdo ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?" pregunta Ken

"Callen y vengan conmigo"

Diciendo esto, el chico subió por la enredadera de la pared y llego hasta la ventana, sus compañeros subieron también, con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos, se asomaron un poco. Justo en ese momento venia entrando el príncipe a la oficina.

"Hola mamá"

"Andy, creí que te preparabas para dormirte, recuerda que mañana te espera un día muy cansado, además debes estar bien descansado para la ardua jornada que se aproxima, como que ya mero comienzan las clases"

"Pero por suerte, aun me queda un día de vacaciones"

"Ay hijo, lo dices como si te esperara el cadalso o algo parecido"

"Y no es para menos, la vida es tan injusta"

"Escucha, esta vez no tengo tiempo para oír cómo te quejas por decimoctava vez sobre las clases y lo mucho que lastiman a tu cerebro perezoso"

"Oye, mi cerebro no es perezoso, es sólo que lo ponen a aprender demasiado al mismo tiempo"

Desde la ventana, sus amigos no parecen disfrutar mucho del espectáculo.

"Ostein ¿podemos irnos ya? para ver a un niño que se queja de las clases, me hubiera quedado en casa" se queja Ed

"Si, esto no es para nada divertido como prometiste"

"Aguarden sólo un momento, este atarantado la está haciendo de emoción, pero les aseguro que lo que viene será único e irrepetible"

"Si tú lo dices"

Los chicos vuelven a asomar la cabeza discretamente y la conversación entre Andy y su madre continua.

"Como te decía, tengo trabajo urgente que terminar y tú sólo me estas quitando el tiempo, así que por favor retírate ya a tu habitación"

"Pero antes, déjame decirte algo más"

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

Sin saber muy bien cómo empezar realmente, el chico volteó a la ventana y vio a sus 3 amigos, entonces Ostein le hizo la señal de que prosiguiera.

"¿Sabes? No sé cómo decirte esto"

"No me digas que otra vez te sorprendieron espiando chicas"

"No, ese viejo yo ya quedó en el pasado, ahora sólo tengo ojos para ti"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Que desde hace algún tiempo me he estado sintiendo algo raro"

"Es normal hijo, te estás convirtiendo en un adolescente y a esa edad todos son raros"

"Tú debiste ser una adolescente muy bonita"

"Ni creas que tus lambisconerías te van a salvar de volver a clases, así que ya puedes dejar de lado esa actitud tan rara"

"Esto no se trata de las clases, se trata de ti y de mí"

"Hijo, me estás asustando ¿Qué te pasa?"

Desde la ventana los amigos del príncipe observaban muy extrañados.

"¿Qué se traerá Andy ahora?"

"De seguro otra vez se puso borracho"

"Esperen, ¿otra vez? ¿pues qué, es algo que acostumbra hacer?"

"En realidad sólo le pasó una vez"

"Y fue sin querer"

"O, eso lo explica, ya se me hacía raro que ese chico fuera un bebedor"

"No entiendo, si no tomó ¿entonces qué se trae Andy?"

"Ya lo verán"

"Algo me dice que tú estas detrás de todo esto"

"¿Qué comes que adivinas?"

Los chicos continuaron espiando, adentro el ambiente se tornaba algo tenso, pues la reina no terminaba de entender el comportamiento tan raro (más de lo normal) de su hijo.

"Lo que me pasa es que por primera vez me siento como no me sentí por nadie más"

"¿Qué? ¿Ya no te gusta Angelita?"

"Angelita es muy bella, pero su belleza no se compara con la de la mujer que ahora me interesa"

"Ya me las va a pagar Andy" dice Ed muy molesto

"¿Y ahora por qué?" pregunta Ken extrañado

"¿No viste? Acaba de hacerle el feo a Angelita"

"Calla pedazo de alcornoque y escuchemos qué más tiene que decir nuestro buen amigo" le dice el vago

"Te refieres a Victoria, ¿verdad?" pregunta la reina, cada vez más nerviosa

"Victoria es como un ángel, pero no enviado para mí" le responde su hijo

"Ya me perdí, no entiendo qué tienen que ver los ángeles en todo esto" dice Ed mientras se rasca la cabeza extrañado

"Parece que Andy se ha enamorado de otra chica" le explica Ken

"¿Se quieren quedar callados de una buena vez y escuchar el resto?" los regaña el mayor del grupo

"¿Es Birgit a quien te refieres hijo?" insiste la reina

"Por enésima vez, que ella no me gusta, sólo es mi amiga" dice el niño muy molesto

"No te enojes, es sólo que me estás asustando con todo esto"

"¿El amor te da miedo?"

"¿Amor? ¿De qué está hablando Andy?" pregunta Ed muy asqueado

"Pues creo que se volvió medio loco" responde Ken

"Medio, yo diría que esta completamente LOCO"

"Shh, cállense, ya viene la mejor parte" les dice Ostein y todos vuelven a sus posiciones.

"Deja de decir tonterías y reacciona de una buena vez" le dice la reina a su hijo

"El amor no es una tontería"

"Anders, hijo dime ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Creo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y quiero casarme contigo"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó la reina, sin poder creer las palabras de su hijo

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamaron también los dos chicos que no sabían de la broma

Pero por otro lado, Ostein se moría de risa al ver la cara tan sorprendida de la reina.

"Anders no puedes estar hablando en serio" dijo la platinada con algo de trabajos

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso no quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Deja de estar jugando"

"¿Por qué no puedes creer que me enamoré de ti?"

"Porque eres mi hijo y eso no puede ser posible"

"Pero lo es"

"¿Andy se enamoro de su mamá y se quiere casar con ella? ¿que clase de depravación es esa?" exclama Ken

"Si, creo que ya lo perdimos" agrego Ed muy angustiado

Pero el vago no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo reía muy divertido.

"Reacciona Andy por Dios, que lo que dices es una sarta de estupideces" le decía su madre cada vez más mortificada

"¿Estupideces? ¿Me llamas estúpido sólo porque quiero casarme contigo?"

"Anders ya basta, no sigas con ese comportamiento"

"Je je, caíste, era una broma ¿verdad que estuvo buena?"

"Vaya bromita se aventó Andy esta vez" dijo Ed recuperándose de la impresión

"Si, fue genial" opino Ken entre risas

"Bien ¿les dije o no les dije que seria muy divertido?" les pregunta el mayor del grupo

"Si lo dijiste" respondieron a coro

Pero la reina no opinaba igual que los chicos y por toda respuesta, lo único que hizo fue soltarle una fuerte cachetada a su hijo.

"Auch"

"Órale que golpazo" dijo Ed

"Si, hasta los dientes le zumbaron" opino el vago

Y fue entonces que Elsa descubrió la presencia de los 3 sinvergüenzas en la ventana.

"¿Ustedes qué hacen ahí?"

"Oh, oh, retirada" les ordena Ostein y todos comienzan a bajar velozmente por donde subieron, logrando ponerse a salvo

Arriba, Andy no podía creer que de nuevo su madre lo hubiera golpeado de una forma tan salvaje.

"Oye ¿Por qué me golpeaste?"

"¿Te parece poco lo que me hiciste pasar?"

"Pero no lo decía en serio"

"Me diste un susto de muerte, creí que te habías vuelto loco o tenías algún trastorno"

"Era sólo una broma ¿no puedes entenderlo?"

"Fue una broma muy pesada"

"No exageres, yo sólo.."

"Te burlaste de mí y todo para qué, para impresionar a los tarados de tus amigos"

"Mis amigos no son tarados"

"Pero se portan como si lo fueran, igual que tú"

"¿Por qué te sulfuras tanto? Yo sólo estaba jugando"

"Porque no me gustan tus bromas, ya me tienen harta"

"Mis bromas son geniales, lo que pasa es que me envidias porque tú no sabes nada de bromas"

"No, ni quiero saberlo ¿para qué querría yo parecer una estúpida sin ninguna otra gracia que molestar a los demás?"

"Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes divertirte"

"Y tú no sabes nada de respeto, bonito rey le espera a Arendelle, uno que no estudia, que no piensa, que para lo único que tiene gracia es para fastidiar a los que lo rodean"

"¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?"

"Te puedo asegurar que eso es lo que piensan todos en el reino"

"Bien, eso no me importa, pues como ya lo había dicho cientos de veces, yo no quiero ser un rey, no quiero volverme amargado como tú, no quiero vivir para el trabajo como tú sueles hacerle"

"Perfecto, pues ¿que crees? Se te va a cumplir tu sueño, mañana hablaré con Anna y le diré que la heredera ahora es su hija y que al comenzar las clases, ella recibirá el entrenamiento de que tú tanto te quejas"

"No puedes hablar en serio, eso no se puede"

"Tú siempre te estás quejando, no quieres ser rey, siempre estás tratando de hacer cualquier cosa por evitar serlo, ya me cansaste, pues te voy a dar gusto"

"Bien, a ver si puede con eso la come libros"

"Te apuesto que más que tú si, puesto que ella si tiene sentido de la responsabilidad"

"¿Ósea que me desheredas?"

"Te dejo como querías, como un haragán bueno para nada"

La reina sale de su oficina con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y del mismo modo se va Andy a su habitación.

"Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" Sollozó Andy tan pronto entró en su habitación

"¿Qué sucedió chico?" Preguntó su maestro troll entrando por la ventana y sacándolo de sus pensamientos

"Oh, hola Oppker, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo de ver _el ogro tazón_"

"¿El qué?"

"Ogro tazón, es un juego muy genial y hoy fueron las finales, deberías verlo algún día chico, se puso mega increíble"

"Si, me imagino"

"Detecto cierta tristeza en ti ¿Qué sucede?"

"Es sólo que mamá es una aguafiestas, no puede soportar una bromita, ya como ella es aburrida espera que yo también lo sea"

"No exageres chico, bien sabes que eso no es cierto, no debes juzgarla tan duramente, no imaginas por todo lo que ella ha pasado"

"Y para colmo ella no confía que yo seré un buen rey y ahora no lo seré nunca"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque me desheredó, ahora la reina será Elli, ¿puedes creerlo? Ya estuvo que será una reina todavía más aburrida que mi mamá y eso ya es mucho"

"Siempre dijiste que no querías ser rey, que tú querías una vida hakuna matata, una vida sin angustias ni responsabilidades y al fin la vas a obtener"

"Lo sé, y yo tampoco me entiendo ¿Por qué no estoy feliz? Ahora toda la responsabilidad será de Elli. Aunque apuesto a que yo sería un buen rey, el Rey Andy, el archirequeterecontra magnífico ¿Por qué mamá no puede ver eso? "

"Bueno, no es que me ponga de su lado ni nada chico, pero creo que en innumerables ocasiones has demostrado tener muy poco sentido de la responsabilidad"

"Yo soy responsable, sólo que no como los adultos se lo esperan, pero ¿Qué acaso no salvé a mi hermanita de esos monstruos de dientes? ¿O no salvé a ese Yenkara y lo devolví con su familia?"

"Admito que has sido valiente y decidido, eso nadie lo niega, pero en ocasiones te falta responsabilidad"

"Eso no es cierto, es sólo que mamá exagera, yo he hecho grandes cosas pero parece que nadie lo toma en serio, a nadie le importa mi opinión"

"Eso se te figura porque eres un niño aún"

"Todos los adulos parecen estar cortados por la misma tijera, si los niños mandaran, nada de esto sucedería...hey... eso me da una grandiosa idea"

"Ahora ¿De qué estás hablando chico?"

"Piénsalo, todos los adultos que conozco son iguales, te castigan, dicen cuando terminan las vacaciones, a donde puedes ir y donde no, que debes usar o comer, no sólo a mí, sino a todos los niños del mundo...

_¿Quien cierra la venta pronto y te hace regresar?" Cantó Andy_  
_"O ¿Quienes se enfurecen mas cuando tu opinión les das?" Continuó cantando el elegido _  
_"Tratemos de escondernos en Arendelle o Pekin, _  
_nos roban las vacaciones adultos te hacen sufrir" _

_Niños: "Adultos lo arruinan si" _

_Andy: "Leyes en papel"_

_Niños: "Adultos lo arruinan si"_

_Andy: "Debemos combatir" _

_Niños: "Adultos lo arruinan si" _

_Andy: "Una y otra vez"_

_Niños: "Adultos lo arruinan si" _

_Andy: "Y creen peinarte bien" _

_Ed: "Yo regalaría helado" _

_Birgit: "Yo haría mas tiendas"_

_Ostein: Y yo los derritiera _

_Oppker: Pero aquí no mandas tú_

_Andy: "Pero yo tengo un amigo troll" _

_Oppker: "Listo a complacer" _

_Andy: __Adultos no nos dañaran es nuestro el control"_

Y una vez que Andy deseó que los niños mandaran, el mundo entero comenzó a cambiar, había muchas dulcerías, juegos, juguetes, comida chatarra, el castillo de Arendelle era hecho de dulces y tenía muchos toboganes.

Los chicos continuaron su canción:

_Niños: __Adultos lo arruinan si _

_Andy: __Yo puedo gobernar _

_Niños: __Adultos lo arruinan si _

_Andy: __Vamos a luchar _

_Niños: __Adultos lo arruinan si _

_Andy: __Y pasa lo de hoy_, _eso no pasara ya mas los niños mandarán _

_Andy: __¿Quienes darán permiso? _

_Niños: __Niños _

_Andy: __¿Quienes harán la ley? _

_Niños: __Niños _

_Andy: __Hay un adulto en quien confiar y se llama santa claus _  
_¿Quien será el gobernante? _

_Niños: __Niños _

_Andy: __¿Quien dirá que es mejor? _

_Niños: __Niños _

_Andy: __¿Quienes serán mas fuertes? _

_Niños: __Niños _  
_¡Ya no mandan mas! _  
_Adultos lo arruinan si ya no mandan mas"_

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mundo ahora era gobernado por los chicos, no existían las guerras, la discriminación, los homicidios, ni el odio, todo parecía absolutamente perfecto.

Pero incluso un mundo perfecto puede tener toda clase de problemas ocultos y desgraciadamente, algunos peores que otros.

**¿CÓMO IRÁN A SER LAS COSAS AHORA QUE LOS NIÑOS MANDAN? ¿QUÉ CLASES DE LÍOS LE ESPERAN A ANDY Y SUS AMIGOS? **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY. **

**Y NO PIENSEN QUE YA DEJE DE LADO EL ASUNTO DE LOS MINIONS Y GRU, ESTOS PERSONAJES SALDRÁN MÁS ADELANTE, ES SÓLO QUE ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA AGARRARME DE LA BROMA DE ANDY PARA DEJARLES UN FINAL INESPERADO.**

**LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTAN ANDY Y SUS AMIGOS ES DE LA CARICATURA LOS PADRINOS MÁGICOS Y PERTENECE A NICKELODEON.**

**POR SUPUESTO QUE TOMARE EN CUENTA TU APORTACIÓN **_**KARI2210**_**, YA VERAS COMO MÁS ADELANTE APARECERÁN TINK Y SUS AMIGAS Y POR CIERTO ¿CUÁL ES TU HADA DISNEY FAVORITA? LA MÍA ES ROSETA, SE ME HACE MUY BONITA Y SU VESTIDO ES TAMBIEN MUY LINDO Y SU PODER MUY GENIAL.**

**TAMBIÉN QUERÍA DECIRLES A **_**ÁNGELA**_** Y A TI QUE VA A SALIR JACK FROST, SÓLO QUE ÉL AUN NO ES UN GUARDIÁN, LO SERÁ HASTA DENTRO DE UN PAR DE SIGLOS DESPUÉS DE LA ÉPOCA DE FROZEN.**

**RESPECTO A LO QUE ME DIJISTE **_**V**_**, DE LAS GEMAS DE STEVEN UNIVERSE, NO HE VISTO ESA SERIE, PERO PUEDO INVESTIGAR AL RESPECTO, QUE POR CIERTO, CUALQUIER APORTACIÓN DE TU PARTE ES BIEN ACEPTADA.**

**TAMBIÉN SALUDOS A MIS NUEVOS LECTORES:**

***ZURI HINAMORI TOMAGO**

***THISISMEFRAN**

***KARI2210**

***ALEXANDRA **

**SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS.**


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VIMOS A ANDY, ACABABA DE PEDIR COMO DESEO QUE LOS NIÑOS MANDARAN EN TODO EL MUNDO, HE AQUÍ LO QUE SUCEDIÓ DESPUÉS:**

"Este es el mejor deseo que he pedido, aguarda un momento Oppker ¿Soy rey?" Dijo Andy percatándose del elegante traje que llevaba puesto y notando que se encontraba en la oficina que solía ser de su madre, la cual estaba personalizada con juegos y todo su estilo

"Así es" Dijo Oppker vuelto la corona de Andy "Eres el rey Andy el archí requeté recontra magnífico"

"Wow"

"Andy te ves bien"

"Gracias sabionda, veo que tú también estás aquí"

"Dijiste que cuando fueras rey Helena sería tu mano derecha, ahora lo eres, así que hela aquí"

"Como tu corona parlante ya dijo Andy, estoy aquí para ayudarte ahora que los niños mandamos"

"Eso es genial, contigo a mi lado haremos cuanto nos plazca, haremos que las cosas sean como nosotros queremos, no más castigos ni comer vegetales, no más visitas al dentista, ni lavarse los dientes, ni las manos antes de comer, ahora podremos comer el postre a todas horas, ya no habrá tareas ni castigos, prepárate sabionda, porque vamos a divertirnos como nunca"

"¡Estupendo!"

"Ahora ve a haraganear y a disfrutar de la vida"

"A la orden rey Andy, ji ji ji"

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Oppker tomó su forma normal.

"No olvides chico que es muy difícil ser rey"

"¿Difícil? Tonterías, yo soy el rey y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie"

Pero momentos después Andy se encontraba nervioso y de pie frente a sus jóvenes súbditos, los cuales lo agobiaban con todo tipo de preguntas.

"Rey Andy" Dijo un chico "¿Quién es la más linda? ¿Ella o ella?" Preguntó el niño señalando a dos niñas.

"Oigan, no alcanzo a ver" Decía un niño pequeño saltando para intentar ver por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" Preguntó Andy nervioso a su amigo troll mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

"Lo que quieras, ahora tú mandas"

"Yo mando" Respondió Andy sonriendo maliciosamente y poniéndose de pie ya sin nervios. "Hola a todos, es genial que los chicos ahora mandemos ¿No? Como su nuevo rey, el rey Andy el archí requeté recontra magnífico les ordeno divertirse y disfrutar de la vida como si no hubiera un mañana, el chocolate será la última moda y las tareas han sido declaradas súper malas, he dicho"

"¡Rey Andy! Rey Andy!" Lo aclamaba la multitud

_"El poder a los niños yo debo otorgar _

_y con ellos al mando pueden apostar _

_que conmigo al volante todo marchará, _

_Soy jefe, que bien y esto yo diré: _

_Hice un lugar donde los niños corren _

_y ven desde el techo un buen panorama _

_Desayuno con dulces, helado almorcé, _

_caramelos cené y tengo nutrición de que bien gobernamos, _

_no usen cuestión, queda mucho que hacer y no pueden parar. _

_Birgit será policía"_

"De lujo, podré arrestar a quien yo quiera, por lo que sea" dice la niña recibiendo su nombramiento

Pero no con todos el rey Andy es simpático y buena gente.

_"Limpia mi cuarto lava mi ropa" _les ordena a Kai y Gerda "Y_ yo voy a dormir" _Dice tumbándose sobre una cama

_"Todo esta yendo perfecto al fin yo soy el rey _

_Angelita me trae mis pizzas y Haldor pierde piel, _

_mis padres tienen tarea y Ostein cuida bien, _

_aquí mando yo y hago la ley"_

"_Y yo debo admitir, que bien va este mundo ahora, los niños viven en paz" _Cantó Susanne.

_"Pero nos tocan ahora, las tareas del hogar" _Agregó Olaf limpiando un inodoro.

_"¿Cómo puedes quejarte?" _Replicó Andy _"Mejoramos cada hora_

_Y sin penas ni guerra la vida es mejor"_

Todos se quedaban desempeñando sus respectivas tareas, mientras el joven monarca entraba de nuevo al palacio en compañía de la sabionda.

"Esto es genial, mira que oficina tan divertida tengo" Dijo Andy "Y tengo mi propio despachador de golosinas y un bar completo sin alcohol"

"Ahora que eres rey ¿Qué es lo primero que vas a hacer?" Preguntó su hermanita.

"Como mi primer decreto, declaro que la escuela y los trabajos aburridos quedan prohibidos para los niños" Dijo Andy saltando sobre su colorida silla giratoria y escribiendo el decreto, para posteriormente sellarlo con una carita sonriente "Así se ha escrito y así se hará, hazles saber esto a mis leales súbditos sabionda"

"A la orden Rey Andy" Dijo la niña saliendo de la oficina.

"Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto" dijo el chico cruzando los pies y subiéndolos sobre el escritorio "Debí desear esto hace mucho tiempo" Agregó mientras jugaba con un yoyo "Veamos mi itinerario de hoy, mi hora de levantarme es a las diez, luego trabajo divertido a las 10:30, después fiesta con espuma en el salón del trono a las once, juego de béisbol a las doce, a la una leer historietas, a las dos hora de la comida, echaré un vistazo al menú, mmmmm, frituras, helado, pasteles, malteadas, gaseosas, bocadillos, dulces y nada de vegetales, esto no podría ir mal en absoluto. Los niños mandan y los grandes no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo"

Mientras en el balcón la sabionda salía a anunciar la nueva proclamación real a los niños de la ciudad.

"Niños de Arendelle, traigo un mensaje del rey Andy el archo... archí... regordete... mente... magnífico" Continuó la niña leyendo con dificultad el sobre nombre que se había autoproclamado su hermano "Desde hoy la escuela y los trabajos aburridos quedan prohibidos"

"¡Hurra!" Exclamó la multitud de chicos.

"No puedo creerlo, ahora somos los consejeros reales" Dijo Ken mientras observaban el anuncio del nuevo decreto desde el balcón a pocos metros de la sabionda.

"Y yo además soy el nuevo maestro proveedor de hielo" Agregó Ed.

"Ahora que nuestro colega es rey todo será mucho mejor" Opinó Ostein "Huy, tengo que irme, tengo unas clases que impartir"

De vuelta en la oficina del rey.

"Arendelle se ve feliz y colorido" Dijo Andy a Oppker observando desde la ventana su reino "Así que no seré un buen rey ¿Eh madre? Bueno dile eso a mi corona y mi cetro" Fanfarroneó el chico girando el cetro y golpeándose por error "Ouch"

"Que divertido, hazlo otra vez" Dijo Helena entrando en la oficina de su hermano.

"Oh, hola de nuevo sabionda ¿Anunciaste el decreto'"

"Ya lo hice rey cubo de hielo, y todos se pusieron muy felices"

"Excelente, hey ¿Cómo que rey cubo de hielo?"

"Es un buen nombre que te queda como anillo al dedo"

"Sí, sí lo que digas ¿Has visto a tus papás?"

"Sí, están en la escuela como todos los adultos"

"Excelente, nosotros mientras tanto nos divertiremos como nunca"

"Genial, iré a ponerme bonita para la fiesta con espuma"

"Claro, yo iré en un momento"

La niña salió y una vez que estuvieron solos, Oppker volvió a su forma normal, Andy por su parte se probaba distintos y coloridos trajes mientras se contemplaba vanidosamente en el espejo.

"Cielos, estoy que echo fuego, mira esto, según estos gráficos soy el soltero más codiciado del reino, ay es increíble, si mamá pudiera verme, eso me recuerda ¿Dónde está mamá?"

"Tu madre al igual que los otros adultos, ahora hace las cosas que los niños solían hacer"

"O sea que tiene que hacer mis deberes y estudiar"

"Así es"

"Esto tengo que verlo, tan pronto mi horario de trabajo termine, que según mi reloj está por terminar" Dijo Andy mirando su reloj de pared que en vez de números tenía la palabra jugar repetida once veces y sólo una la palabra trabajar.

Una vez que el reloj marcó la hora, el chico saltó a su bicicleta y pedaleó hacia el salón donde solían ser sus clases.

"Je je je, mamá me tiene prohibido usar la bicicleta dentro del castillo, pero es tan divertido"

"Ahora estás a cargo tú y no tu mamá"

"Y eso está de lujo"

Andy llegó al salón y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

"¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 8,525?" Preguntaba odioso el vago a sus alumnos.

"Es... es..." Decía la reina nerviosamente tratando de pensar la respuesta.

"¡Mal! Estás reprobada y deberás usar las orejas de burro" Dijo el maestro cumpliendo su amenaza y haciendo que el rey Andy soltara una carcajada.

"¿Cómo van las clases profesor?" Dijo el rey entrando al lugar.

"Mal rey Andy, su madre no aprende la lección"

"Oh mamá, me decepcionas tanto ¿Acaso no estudiaste?"

"Sí lo hice Andy es sólo que el profesor me pregunta cosas muy difíciles"

"Serían fáciles si estudiaras más"

"Hago lo que puedo, pero esos problemas matemáticos son sumamente complicados"

"Tendrás que esforzarte más, como escarmiento tendré que castigarte, no podrás salir de tu habitación, ni habrá postre en una semana, ah y además tendrás que hacer doble tarea" Dijo el joven rey saliendo feliz de su venganza. "Y usted tómese un descanso profesor, recuerde que está por comenzar la fiesta con espuma"

"Iré en un instante, sólo déjeme les asigno su doble tarea a estos alumnos"

"Genial, yo bajaré a la fiesta para que mis súbditos gocen a sus anchas de mi esplendor" Dijo Andy montando de nuevo en su bicicleta y avanzando por los pasillos. "Ahora que los niños mandan, todo será mucho mejor, porque los niños tienen el control en todo el mundo ¿Cierto?"

"Mira por ti mismo" Dijo Oppker apareciendo frente a sus ojos una visión de humo

"Wow" Exclamó Andy al ver frente a él a varios de sus jóvenes amigos herederos ahora convertidos en reyes. "No puedo creerlo, Sohan es rajá, Kurt es Rey de Corona, Victoria gobierna en Reino Unido, Elliot ahora es Rey de las Islas del Sur, pero ¿Cómo? Él no es el heredero al trono"

"No, pero sus primos mayores ya no son niños, por lo tanto no pueden gobernar" Respondió su maestro troll.

"Apuesto a que todos haremos un excelente trabajo, hey mira ¿Recuerdas el asunto de las tensiones entre las islas del sur y su reino vecino? Fue solucionado pacíficamente con un piedra papel o tijeras entre Elliot y el otro chico, las islas del sur ganaron y el otro reino aceptó su derrota, por fin he traído la paz"

Y diciendo esto se dirigió al salón de bailes.

"Chicos y chicas, con ustedes el rey más cool y divertido del mundo, el único y sin igual Rey Andy" Dijo la sabionda anunciando su llegada.

El Rey hizo su entrada triunfal al salón del trono, donde fue recibido con trompetas y aplausos por parte de sus súbditos, el rey Andy pasó saludando a todos como una súper estrella de cine y se sentó sobre su trono, el cual ahora colgaba como un columpio.

"¿Que tal mis leales súbditos? Tengan golosinas" Dijo Andy repartiendo dulces "Como su rey declaro esta fiesta con espuma iniciada, que comience la diversión" Dijo el rey columpiándose en su trono.

Al instante los niños comenzaron a llenarse de espuma unos a otros y a correr por el castillo haciendo todo tipo de destrozos, los cuales eran limpiados por los adultos.

"Aquí están los bocadillos Helena" Dijo Liv

"¿Estás satisfecha?" Preguntó Hans

"Porque como padres nos gusta verte satisfecha" Agregó Liv.

"Pues si están haciendo un buen trabajo, aunque creo que estoy por decepcionarme, les falta sal"

"En seguida los corregiremos"

"Je je je, me encanta ser la mandamás"

"Andy, mira que gracioso se ve el hombre de esta pintura, le he pintado barba, bigotes y lentes" dijo Ed señalando una pintura antigua que colgaba de la pared.

"Ja ja ja ja, que divertido, yo también quiero participar"

"Creo que hace falta un poco de ventilación" Dijo otro chico lanzando una piedra y rompiendo un vidrio.

"Cielos, antes por menos que eso me hubieran mandado a mi cuarto sin cenar y me hubieran dejado triple tarea" Dijo Andy

"Pero no hay nadie que nos regañe" Agregó Ken

"Portarse mal es divertido" Terció la sabionda.

"Cierto, Kai, Gerda, hay mucho que limpiar, dense prisa" Gritó Andy

"En seguida rey Andy" Dijo Gerda.

"Sus uniformes no hacen juego con mi ropa, cámbiense es una orden" Dijo el rey

"Como ordene Majestad" Dijo Kai.

"Y dense prisa porque un niño comió demasiado y vomitó en las escaleras, no se limpiará solo, Je je je, ahora veo porque a mamá le encanta ser reina, todos hacen lo que digo con sólo tronar los dedos ¿Qué tal un poco de nieve para animar más esta fiesta?"

"¡Sí!"

Sin perder tiempo Andy lanzó un brillo mágico al techo y de inmediato comenzó a nevar y el lugar se llenó de nieve, los chicos jugaban guerritas, hacían muñecos de nieve, patinaban, se deslizaban"

Al finalizar la fiesta había mucho que limpiar, destrozos que reparar y demasiado hielo y nieve por derretir.

"Cielos, miren este desastre, por suerte no tengo que solucionarlo, sirvientes, vengan a limpiar"

"Como ordene rey Andy"

Andy dejó a los sirvientes limpiando y se dirigió al cuarto de su madre.

"Mamá, la fiesta estuvo increíble"

"Me da gusto que te diviertas Andy, yo mientras hice mi tarea ¿Quieres revisarla?"

"¿Revisarla yo? Es decir, claro, la revisaré" Respondió el chico mirando las ecuaciones como si fueran jeroglíficos, ya que no entendía nada, pero aparentó "Están bien, pero se pueden mejorar"

"Oh, mejoraré Andy, ya verás que sí, lo prometo. No estás enojado ¿Verdad?"

"Hum hoy me siento benévolo, así que lo pasaré por esta vez"

"Oh Andy eres tan bueno"

"Lo sé, lo sé, por algo soy el rey archi requeté recontra mega increíble, ahora ven conmigo, hice una pista de patinaje, esculturas de hielo, toneladas de nieve y necesito que la derritas"

"Claro Andy"

"Genial"

Mientras la ex-reina derretía sus estropicios, el Rey Andy observaba tumbado en su trono mientras se bebía una bebida carbonatada.

"Te faltó de ese lado" Dijo el perezoso rey señalando un montón de nieve.

Por fin toda la nieve desapareció.

"Excelente, oh, pero mira la hora, a dormir, a dormir, recuerda que debes acostarte temprano para tus clases, yo iré mientras a disfrutar de la vida nocturna, de la cual sólo los niños podemos disfrutar, por cierto, necesito un traje mágico para esta noche, así que hazme uno"

La reina obedeció los caprichos de su hijo y el elegido salió a toda velocidad sin dar siquiera las gracias ni las buenas noches.

"Esto fue un deseo fabuloso, jamás lo voy a deshacer" Dijo Andy saliendo y avanzando feliz por los pasillo.

"Me alegra por ti chico, pero yo me siento algo carente de magia" Respondió su amigo troll.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No lo sé, nunca antes me había sentido así, lo mejor será que vaya a ver a mi hermano"

"Oye ¿y cómo estarán las cosas en el valle? Después de todo en el clan también hay pequeños trolls"

"Pues por el modo en que me siento, creo que no muy bien"

Diciendo esto el troll se alejó sin ser visto y volvió al valle de los trolls.

"Ahí estas ¿Por qué tenías que alterar el delicado equilibro de la vida con tus inservibles conjuros?" le pregunta su hermano mientras lo jalonea

"Oye, mis hechizos son geniales, además recuerda que todo esto es para que el elegido aprenda lecciones muy valiosas"

"¿Ah si? ¿Y nosotros también tenemos que aprender algo en todo esto? Como, no sé, volver a empezar toda nuestra vida de nuevo y regresar a la academia de magia"

"¿Estas loco? Ahí sólo van los pequeños trolls que no saben nada de magia"

"Pues esos pequeños trolls a los que te refieres, son ahora los lideres del clan y nos van a mandar a la escuela a aprender lo que ellos tenían que aprender"

"Esto ya no me está gustando"

"¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? Te he dicho cientos de veces que no alteres la naturaleza, pero veo que mis instrucciones te entran por un oído y te salen por el otro"

"A ver ¿Qué es eso? Ne peleen" les dice uno de los pequeños trolls

"O los castigaremos a los dos por un siglo jovencitos" añade otro

"Él empezó" dice Oppker señalando a su hermano

"Recuérdame que más tarde te saque los ojos" le dice Pabbie fingiendo que ya no pelean

"Llegó su autobús mágico" exclama un niño troll mientras el autobús volador aterriza frente a ellos

"Hurra, pero que emoción, las ansias están matándome" protesto el antes líder del clan

"Apúrense, no querrán llegar tarde a la tierra del conocimiento y la magia" les dice una trollita

"Oye hermano ¿Cómo cuántos años tendremos que ir a clases?" pregunta el troll rebelde mientras él y su hermano suben al autobús

"Por varios siglos, si bien nos va"

"Oye no, yo no quiero comenzar de cero"

"Eso debiste pensarlo antes de cumplir los deseos de ese malcriado sin antes preguntarme a mí"

"Descuida, en un instante desharé todo esto y las cosas volverán a ser como antes"

"Eso quisiera yo también, pero como apenas somos aprendices no tenemos permitido usar magia, los únicos que pueden son los niños"

"Pero como se van a salir con la suya en todo, no creo que quieran cambiar las cosas"

"Exacto ¿ves por qué te odio?"

"Ni me lo digas, yo sólo me aborrezco" dice el menor cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en su asiento del autobús, mientras esté despega y se va volando

"Bueno, ahora que somos los jefes ¿Qué es lo primero que quieren hacer?" pregunta un niño troll a los demás

"¿Por qué no hacemos que llueva chocolate?" sugiere una trollita

"Gran idea, busquemos el conjuro y démonos una dulce empapada" responde otro, mientras todos avanzan al caldero mágico

Mientras tanto, en Arendelle, Andy recibe una llamada por su comunicador mágico.

"Chico, siento informarte que ya no podré ayudarte" le dice su maestro troll, quien aparece frente a él

"¿Qué y por qué no?"

"Porque tengo clases y me graduaré hasta dentro de algunos siglos"

"¿Qué? ¿Significa que ya nos volveremos a ver nunca?"

"Lo lamento chico, pero es que como los niños mandan, los pequeños trolls son ahora los encargados de la magia, mientras que nosotros somos simples aprendices"

"Que mal"

"Lo sé, pero descuida, buscaremos la manera de solucionarlo todo y..."

"Ya saben que está prohibido traer aparatos de distracción a las clases" le dice su pequeño maestro "Apáguelo o se lo tendré que recoger"

En ese momento la comunicación se corta y Andy se queda un tanto preocupado.

"Muy bien, Oppker no está, pero todo esta bien, soy el jefe, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, ¿Cierto? Soy el elegido y tengo todo bajo control" Decía Andy tratando de tranquilizarse mientras frotaba sus manos nerviosamente.

Mientras tanto, los trollitos terminaban su hechizo y sobre Arendelle se avecinaba una tormenta de chocolate.

"El reporte del clima de hoy será nublada con una alta posibilidad de chocolate, ji ji" decía uno de los niños troll mientras la nube se extendía.

Afuera del castillo, la sabionda notaba la enorme nube gris que venia.

"Si los adultos mandaran mamá seguramente ya me hubiera ordenado entrar inmediatamente, pero como ahora los que mandan somos nosotros me voy a quedar a jugar en la lluvia"

Y alegremente comenzó a cantar una canción.

"Si los copos de nieve  
fueran leche malteada  
me encantaría estar ahí  
abriendo la boca  
para saborear  
ah ah ah ah

Si los rayos de sol  
fueran helado de chocolate  
me encantaría estar ahí  
abriendo la boca para saborear  
ah ah ah

Si las gotas de lluvia  
fueran de caramelo  
abriendo la boca  
para saborear  
ah ah ah ah ah

La lluvia comenzó, pero en vez de caer las típicas gotas de lluvia, todos los niños se llevaron la sorpresa de que llovía chocolate liquido.

"Pero que lluvia tan deliciosa" exclama la sabionda mientras abre la boca para tomarse las gotas

En su oficina, Andy seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba un tanto alterado por el hecho de que ya no contaba con el apoyo de su amigo troll.

"No puede ser ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Tengo que arreglarlo de algún modo"

Pero en eso, el escandalo de los niños que afuera disfrutaban de la lluvia lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué sucede allá afuera?" pregunta el chico asomándose por la ventana

"Andy mira que lluvia tan divertida" le dice su hermanita

"Sabionda ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"No fui yo, pero es genial ¿no lo crees?"

"Ya lo creo, esperen a su rey, también tiene derecho de divertirse en el chocolate"

Luego de tomarse el chocolate de la lluvia y de haber sólo desayunado y comido postres, los niños tenían muchísimas energías y todas sus actividades las realizaban rapidísimo.

"He repartido todo el hielo del reino y me tomó sólo unos minutos ¿puedes creerlo?" le decía Ed a Ken

"Lo sé" le responde su amigo "Yo también he terminado todo mi trabajo"

"Pues vámonos a la feria" les dice el vago "Recuerden que debemos ir a celebrar que tenemos el control, je je"

"Claro, vamos" le responden sus amigos

"Y lo mejor de todo es que estará aquí todas las noches, porque les hemos ordenado a los adultos que no se vayan"

Los 3 se van corriendo mientras Andy los observa alejarse.

"Esto es genial ¿no crees sabionda?"

"Claro que lo es, nadie me ha mandado a bañarme y eso que me llene de chocolate, ji ji"

"Si, nuestras mamás están muy ocupadas con sus tareas, además no pueden darnos ordenes, nosotros se las damos a ellas"

"Esto me encanta, aunque, aun no entiendo cómo paso"

"No te preocupes por los tecnicismos sabionda, lo importante es que nosotros tenemos el control"

"Si, es fabuloso, te reto a unas carreritas a la feria"

Los dos se van corriendo desbordando energía y felicidad, pero esta alegría no dura mucho, con el pasar de los días, el azúcar que al principio les dio a los niños mucha energía, terminó convirtiéndose en grasa y el mundo entero estaba lleno de gente gorda.

Excepto por Andy y su madre, quienes por su frio corporal no podrían retener grasas, aunque esto no significa que el chico no sufriera de fuertes dolores de estómago por ingerir tantos dulces.

"Oh no, aquí viene otro retortijón de estómago, ouch" exclamo Andy mientras se pone las manos en la barriga

En ese momento entra su hermanita que estaba demasiado gorda y además tenía la ropa y la cara mugrosas.

"Le traigo el reporte de hoy majestad"

"Pues dímelo"

"Muchos de nuestros ciudadanos ya no pueden moverse debido a su peso"

"Lo imaginaba"

"Hay algo que no entiendo"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso todavía no entiendes qué fue lo que los hizo engordar tanto?"

"Pues, en parte"

"Fue por comer tantos dulces y nada de vegetales sabionda"

"Pero ¿Por qué a ti no te pasó nada? Si has comido tantos dulces como todos aquí, de hecho hasta más, como que ganaste el concurso de comelones de postres"

"Oh si, fue genial"

"¿Entonces por qué no engordas?"

"Mis poderes me ayudan a mantenerme delgado sabionda, no importa cuánto coma"

"Eso no es justo"

"Lo que no es justo es que a todos se les arruinen sus infancias por mi culpa"

"¿Por qué por tu culpa?"

"Yo fui quien le quitó el control a los adulto y se los di a los niños, lo cual fue un terrible error"

"Entonces ¿Cuál es tu decreto de hoy?"

"No más golosinas, para todos, creo que ya tengo todos los dientes careados y los demás han de estar igual" Dijo Andy creando un poco de hielo y colocándose una compresa helada en la mejilla para calmar su dolor de muelas.

"Si, a mí también me molestan bastante"

"Ahora que lo pienso mejor, me doy cuenta de que yo me equivoqué, eso de no comer tantos dulces y lavarse los dientes después de cada comida no eran unas reglas tan tontas después de todo"

"¿Ah no?"

"No, mira cómo estamos ahora, sobre todo mírate cómo estás, solías ser una niña llena de alegría y energías y ahora no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste"

"Lo sé, no me gusta estar así, quiero ser como antes"

"Además ve nomás que sucios estamos, no nos hemos bañado en semanas y eso es totalmente antihigiénico"

"Eso puede hacer que nos enfermemos ¿Verdad Andy?"

"Exacto, y sin doctores que nos revisen y ahora que las medicinas e inyecciones son contra la ley no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasar, hasta ahora nadie se ha muerto, pero no ha sido fácil. Siempre debe haber un jing y una jang para que haya equilibrio en el mundo ¿De qué sirve portarse mal si no están nuestros padres para corregirnos?"

"Si, extraño que me llamen la atención, que me obliguen a comerme mis vegetales y que me hagan bañarme todos los días"

"Estoy de acuerdo, es cierto ese dicho de uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y nosotros hemos perdido a nuestros padres, ahora sólo tenemos unos títeres que nos dejan hacer lo que nos de nuestra gana"

"Fue bueno al principio, pero ahora creo que ya dejo de serlo"

"Desgraciadamente así es, esto se ha vuelto en nuestra contra y se nos ha amargado la existencia. Vaya rey que resulté ser, sólo estuve a cargo muy poco tiempo y ya lo arruiné todo, mamá tenía razón, yo nunca podré ser un buen rey"

"Pero si eres un buen rey, al principio todos estaban muy felices"

"Lo sé y les fallé a todos"

"Yo diría que todos tuvimos algo qué ver con esto ¿Sabes? Es sólo que como era tan divertido, por eso nadie hizo nada, porque todos éramos o por lo menos lo pensábamos, felices"

"Por eso es que urge que volvamos las cosas a la normalidad"

"Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Es hora de ponerle un punto final a todo esto"

"Pero ¿Cómo?"

"Descuida, yo arruiné todo y soy yo quien debe corregirlo, vamos Frans"

El animalito entra a la oficina todo gordo y caminando muy despacio, pues todos los terrones de azúcar que ha comido lo han dejado sin condición, igual que al resto del mundo.

"Bien, creo que estás indispuesto amigo, así que supongo que tendré que improvisar"

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿A dónde quieres irte?"

"A la montaña del norte, debo ver a unos amigos"

"¿A cuáles?"

"Unos sabionda, no hagas tantas preguntas"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Descuida, todo volverá a la normalidad lo antes posible, te lo prometo"

"¿De acuerdo?"

"No tardaré, te dejo a cargo"

"Cuenta conmigo"

Afuera el chico se encuentra con varios niños gordos y adoloridos

"Cielos, esto es peor de lo que imaginé, debo darme prisa"

Se concentra lo suficiente y crea 2 renos hechos de nieves, los ata a su trineo y parte a toda velocidad a la montaña.

"Este deseo fue bueno mientras duro, pero ahora creo que todo se ha salido de control" pensaba Andy mientras avanzaba por la montaña "Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde"

Un rato después, llega al valle de las rocas, donde las cosas no marchan del todo bien tampoco.

"Oppker, amigo, creí que ya nunca te vería de nuevo"

"Si, tal vez exageré con el mensaje, pero es que en ese momento estaba desesperado y no pensé lo que decía"

"¿Entonces no te vas a la escuela mágica por siglos?"

"En realidad si, pero lo bueno es que sólo tengo que ir de lunes a viernes de 8:00 a 3:00"

"¿Y era en serio todo eso de que ya no podrás ayudarme?"

"Es cierto chico, ya no tengo acceso a la magia, fui degradado a aprendiz"

"No es justo"

"Fue lo que deseaste"

"Lo que yo quería era un mundo donde pudiera salirme con la mía y al principio así fue, pero ahora, por el bien de todos, esto debe de volver a la normalidad"

"Hablas con el troll equivocado chico, en serio me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo"

"¿Qué debo hacer entonces? No quiero continuar con esta forma de vida tan horrible"

"Habla con los trollitos, ellos son quienes tienen el control de la magia"

"¿Y tú crees que quieran soltarlo?"

"Pues tal vez si, la verdad es que no se están hallando mucho siendo los manda más"

"Que buena noticia, gracias amigo"

Y Andy se acercó a los niños, quienes en ese preciso momento trabajaban con los cristales de fuego.

"No, el fuego está escapando ¡Cuidado!" gritó uno de los niños

Mientras un rayo de fuego salía disparado del cristal y prendía fuego a un árbol, lamentablemente el árbol estaba algo seco y comenzó a arder muy rápido; para colmo, las hojas encendidas del árbol se desprendieron y regaron por el bosque, causando un terrible incendio.

"Se quema el bosque, que alguien haga algo" gritaban los niños

"No nos miren a nosotros" les decía Pabbie "Ustedes deben solucionarlo, puesto que son quienes están a cargo"

"No sabemos qué hacer" replico uno de los niños

"Quizás yo les pueda ayudar" dice Andy tratando de crear hielo, pero sólo sale vapor de sus manos "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no funcionan mis poderes?"

"Hace demasiado calor aquí, eso es lo que pasa" le explica un trollito

"Deseo que todo vuelva a la normalidad" Dijo Andy a los trollitos

"Lo haríamos pero no sabemos exactamente como hacerlo" Explicó otro joven troll

"¿Cómo que no pueden? Ustedes están a cargo" Replicó el elegido.

"Sí, pero no tenemos tanto conocimiento?"

"Sólo estuvimos jugando con la magia y no aprendimos verdaderos conjuros"

"Ahora está más que claro que los adultos son los que deben tener el control de la magia"

"Y del reino también" agregó Andy

"¿Ven como para estar a cargo se requiere también experiencia?" Intervino Pabbie.

"Oh no, todo esto es culpa mía, yo soy el único responsable" dice Andy muy triste

"Huyamos de aquí, rápido" dice Oppker jalándolo de la mano

"No podemos irnos y dejar a todas las creaturas del bosque abandonadas a su suerte" le responde el niño liberándose "Ustedes tienen el control de la magia, deben hacer algo" les dice a los niños

"Pero no sabemos qué"

"Si, ya te dijimos que sólo haraganeamos estos días"

"Lastima que ya es demasiado tarde para corregirlo"

"No, no lo es, ustedes aun son los expertos en magia"

"No tenemos idea de cómo deshacer un conjuro de esta magnitud"

"Inténtelo, sé que pueden, ustedes pueden lograrlo, los niños podemos hacer lo que sea"

"El elegido tiene razón, ustedes pueden lograrlo niños" Dijo Oppker.

"Pero somos sólo aprendices, esto es parte del hechizo mágico, en realidad ustedes son los expertos, no nosotros"

"Oh no ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? Ese fuego pronto llegará a Arendelle y sin bomberos para apagarlo, será una catástrofe y mis amigos son demasiado gordos y lentos para escapar a tiempo"

"Pues ahora tendrán que ser los expertos"

"Y dense prisa que se quema mi reino, yo les daré algo de tiempo"

"Chico no, podría ser muy peligroso"

"Aunque sea un desastre aún es mi reino y si no lucho por él ¿Quién lo hará'" Y diciendo esto Andy corrió por el bosque usando sus débiles poderes y haciendo cuanto podía por detener el fuego.

Al oír esto, los trollitos comenzaron a crear el conjuro que volvería todo a la normalidad.

"Unamos nuestros cristales para acumular más poder" dijo un niño troll

"Sí, recuerden lo que aprendimos en clases" respondió una trollita

"Creo que necesitamos un poco de bilis de dragón" Dijo un tercer joven troll añadiendo el ingrediente

"Sí, eso podría funcionar" Opinó uno de los pequeños trolls

"Ahora añado polvo de garra de grifo"

"Y el toque final, escamas de la cola de una sirena"

Andy por su parte se encontraba en la entrada del reino dispuesto a detener el fuego o morir en el intento.

Todos los ciudadanos de Arendelle trataban de ponerse a salvo, pero sus cuerpos eran demasiado pesados como para dejarlos moverse.

"¡Fuego! ¡Llamen a los bomberos!" Gritaba un niño

"No tenemos bomberos, están en la escuela ¿recuerdan?"

"Además están demasiado gordos y pesados como para hacer algo"

"Igual que nosotros, ni siquiera podemos huir por nuestras vidas"

"Andy, tú que puedes sálvate" le dice su hermanita

"No los abandonaré"

"Tratemos de llegar a la plaza" propone el vago

Entonces todos ruedan hasta llegar al lugar señalado, pero una vez ahí, las energías se les terminan y ya no pueden huir.

"Hace demasiado calor" se queja el capitán

"¡Nos derretimos!" gritan Olaf y Susy mientras los 3 se vuelven charcos de agua

"¡Noooo!" Grita Andy sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo

"Andy, tengo miedo" le dice su mamá

"Yo también, no soy ni seré nunca como tú, tenías razón, yo jamás seré un buen rey, yo deseé que Oppker le diera el control a los niños y mira lo que causé con tan sólo unos días de estar a cargo"

"No, todo es mi culpa, me sentía muy estresada con el trabajo y me desquité contigo, si no lo hubiera hecho tú jamás hubieras querido cambiarlo todo"

"No mamá, esto es culpa mía, yo no tuve la paciencia para comprender que es mi responsabilidad y obligación aprender todo esto"

"Mami" decia Helenita "No quiero que nos quememos todos, yo quiero seguir con mis lecciones de lectura, bañarme todos los días y comer mis verduras"

"Lo sé mi amor, a mí también me hubiera gustado verte crecer"

"Lamento haber sido mala hija con ustedes"

"Olvidemos todo eso hijita" le dice su papá

"Si, por lo menos estamos juntos" agrega Liv mientras los 3 se abrazan

"Si, todos juntos" dice Hans abrazando también a Andy, quien a su vez abraza a su mamá

"Los quiero mucho a todos" dice el chico "Y lo siento muchísimo"

El fuego está cada vez más cerca, las casas comienzan a quemarse, también el castillo, la pintura de los padres de Anna y Elsa se quema.

Por suerte, en el valle, los trollitos continuaban esforzándose por crear el conjuro.

"Está funcionando, somos geniales"

"No es momento para alardear, concéntrense" Decía la trollita mientras todos los jóvenes trolls se tomaban de las manos.

Al crear el conjuro, el caldero comenzó a brillar y lanzó una gran resplandor al cielo.

"Lo logramos" festejaban los pequeños trolls

"¿Lo ves Pabbie? Te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse" dice Oppker tratando de deslindarse responsabilidades

"Cuando esta pesadilla termine, ya me las pagarás todas juntas"

"Je je, al menos todos aprendimos una lección con todo esto ¿Qué no es eso lo que más importa?"

"De una retorcida manera tienes una pizca de razón, pero por favor ya no vuelvas a hacer locuras de esta magnitud"

"Prometido"

Todos en el pueblo se preparaban para su fin, cuando lentamente el brillo mágico comenzó a envolver todo y el mundo comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

Retrocedieron en el tiempo y con esto el fuego se quitó; de los cuerpos de las personas se quitó toda la grasa acumulada y todos volvieron a tener su antigua figura; los muñecos de nieve volvieron a la vida.

Hasta que por fin, el mundo regresó al preciso momento en que el elegido formuló su fatal deseo. Sin saber que todo había terminado, Andy estaba en el piso de su cuarto tratando de protegerse.

"Chico, buenas noticias"

"Oppker ¿Dónde está el fuego? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Los trollitos lo solucionaron todo, nada de esto pasó"

"Estamos salvados, que maravilloso, nos espera a todos un futuro brillante"

"Y estás castigado"

"¡Castigado! Que genial, como extrañaba oír esa palabra"

"¿Aprendiste tu lección con todo esto?"

"Ya lo creo, la diversión debe estar equilibrada con la obligación"

"Bien dicho chico

_Tu deseo _  
_Lo tendrás _  
_A lo aburrido _  
_Le ponemos sazón"_ Cantó Oppker recuperando su magia

_"Vamos a hacer _  
_Todo lo que nos dejan _  
_La vida es divertida para _  
_Niños sin control" _Cantó Andy

Mientras el deseo de deshacía, Andy y el resto de los niños que ya habían dejado de ser gordos comenzaron a entonar una canción.

_"Niños sin control _  
_¡Mira esa felicidad! _  
_Niños sin control _  
_Y al que no piense igual... _  
_Niños sin control" _

_"No mires y cuenta tres"_ Cantó la sabionda saltando de un improvisado escenario y siendo detenida por sus padres antes de que se lastimara  
_"Si hay control hay diversión"_ Cantaron Liv y Hans  
_"Aquí habrá mucha diversión" _Cantaron Andy y Helena  
_"No queremos supervisión _  
_Porque ya todos no somos... _  
_Niños sin control" _Concluyeron todos.

Por fin todo volvió a la normalidad y todos olvidaron lo que había sucedido.

"¡Lo hicieron!" Exclamó Andy felicitando a los trollitos.

"Y justo a tiempo, porque nos dimos cuenta de que tener el control de la magia no es nada sencillo" Dijo una trollita

"Por eso es la tarea de los grandes" Agregó otro joven troll

"Sólo hemos metido la pata y cometido errores" Terció otro pequeño troll

"Igual que yo, pero estoy muy arrepentido, me alegra que todo vuelva a ser como era antes cuando era perfecto" Dijo Andy

"Niños estamos orgullosos de ustedes" Dijo Pabbie

"Gracias, pero no lo hubiéramos logrado sin sus enseñanzas" Respondió un trollito

"Genial ahora todo volvió a ser como era y mis problemas terminaron" Opinó Andy.

"En realidad chico, no todos"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Aún tienes que arreglar las cosas con tu madre"

"¿Qué? Pero creí que eso también era cosa del pasado"

"La magia no puede resolver todos tus problemas chico, tendrás que hablar con ella, recuerda que aún estás desheredado"

"Cielos, lo había olvidado"

"¿Puedes hacer que ella olvide ese incidente?"

"Lo siento chico no puedo ayudarte, no puedo borrar memorias a menos que la magia quede expuesta frente a los humanos"

"Oh rayos"

Andy recordó que además del lío en que se había metido con la reina, aún le esperaba el regreso a clases, supuso que su madre aún estaba muy molesta con él después de la gran discusión que ambos tuvieron, por lo que pensó que lo más conveniente era darle un poco de tiempo antes de ir a arreglar las cosas.

Entonces el chico se dirigió a su habitación a descansar y prepararse para el pesado día que le esperaba.

Al día siguiente, el elegido dormía a pierna suelta cuando toquidos en la puerta lo despertaron, al salir de sus sueños se decepcionó profundamente al ver que lo que tenía abrazado no era una hermosa chica como suponía, sino sólo su almohada.

"Ahum ¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo alteza, Kai"

"Recuerda que soy el Rey Andy ahora Kai"

"En realidad no, es muy joven aún, recuerde que todavía le faltan nueve años para poder serlo"

"Cierto, olvidaba que los niños ya no mandan ni yo soy rey"

"Temo que no entiendo de que habla, pero su madre me envía porque supuso que se quedaría dormido y se le haría tarde para sus clases"

"Oh pero Kai, yo aún estoy de vacaciones"

"Siento decepcionarlo pero sus vacaciones terminaron"

"También olvidaba eso, cielos, que desmemoriado ando últimamente"

"Lo esperamos abajo, el desayuno ya está servido"

"Claro, iré en un segundo" Dijo Kai y el mayordomo se alejó "Cielos, que suerte tienen mis amigos, ellos ya no irán a clases, y yo en cambio aún me falta mucho por estudiar, pero supongo que debo hacerlo si algún día quiero llegar a ser el Rey Andy el archí requeté recontra magnífico"

Aún soñoliento Andy bajó a desayunar y no tardó en notar el rechazo tanto des sus tíos como de su madre hacia él, al parecer la reina les había contado acerca de su bromita y no les había hecho mucha gracia que digamos, por lo que lo ignoraban, realmente no le gustaba desayunar solo, pero no tuvo alternativa.

Terminando el desayuno el elegido se encontraba en su salón de clases frente a su mismo tutor.

"Bienvenido a su educación de secundaria joven Anders"

"Hola señor Rohde, me alegra verlo de nuevo"

"A mí también ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?"

"Muy estimulantes y relajantes"

"Me complace escuchar eso, ¿Sabe? su madre habló conmigo y me dijo que ya no le impartiera clases considerándolo el futuro rey, que ahora lo sería su prima, pero estoy seguro que es sólo un malentendido y que pronto recapacitará y se le pasará el enojo, entonces se dará cuenta de que ser rey es su destino y nadie, ni siquiera ella puede negárselo, por más travesuras que haga"

"Entonces ¿Continuaremos las clases considerándome heredero?"

"Así es"

"Pero esos será desafiar a la reina ¿No le da miedo que lo mande ejecutar?"

"Joven Anders, sé que su madre es una reina buena y justa, cuyo deseo es servir a Arendelle y cumplir con su período de reina sin mandar ejecutar a nadie, por eso sé que ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, pero si podría molestarse, por lo que cuento con su apoyo de que por ahora no le comentará nada ¿Verdad?"

"Le aseguro que por mi boca no se enterará"

"Gracias, ahora comenzaremos con la clase de hoy:

_La__ teoría de conjuntos__ es una rama de las matemáticas que estudia las propiedades y relaciones de los conjuntos: colecciones abstractas de objetos, consideradas como objetos en sí mismas. Los conjuntos y sus operaciones más elementales son una herramienta básica en la formulación de cualquier teoría matemática._

_Sin embargo, la teoría de los conjuntos es lo suficientemente rica como para construir el resto de objetos y estructuras de interés en matemáticas: números, funciones, figuras geométricas, ...; y junto con la lógica permite estudiar los fundamentos de aquélla. En la actualidad se acepta que el conjunto de axiomas de la teoría de Zermelo-Fraenkel es suficiente para desarrollar toda la matemática._

_Ejemplos._

_Los conjuntos numéricos usuales en matemáticas son: el conjunto de los números naturales N, el de los números enteros Z, el de los números racionales Q, el de losnúmeros reales R y el de los números complejos C. _

_El espacio tridimensional E__3__ es un conjunto de objetos elementales denominados puntos p, p ∈ E__3__. Las rectas r y planos α son conjuntos de puntos a su vez, y en particular son subconjuntos de E__3__, r ⊆ E__3__ y α ⊆ E__3__._

Después de sus clases, el elegido tomó un pequeño descanso y más tarde comenzaba a hacer su tarea.

"Veamos, debo hacer un reporte detallado sobre lo que hice durante las vacaciones, bien, supongo que puedo hacer eso, claro, omitiendo las partes mágicas, como el rescate del yenkara, la pelea contra el Dr. Diente y el incidente de los niños al mando. Y fueron buenas vacaciones"

El chico tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir su reporte, aunque no tardó en distraerse mirando por la ventana.

"Cielos, me pregunto como le estará yendo a papá, ojalá yo pudiera estar a su lado y juntos les daríamos su merecido a esos idiotas del reino vecino, los haría atravesar por una nueva era glaciar hasta que pidieran compasión y tal vez se las daría o tal vez no, je je"

Pensando en esos vengativos planes, Andy tomó de nuevo la pluma para continuar con su tarea, pero al hacerlo, ésta se llenó de escarcha.

"Cielos, ¿Pero qué?" Exclamó Andy desconcertado mirando sus manos "¿Cómo lo hice?"

Inhalando y exhalando, el chico tomó la hoja de su reporte y esta también quedó congelada.

"Oh no, no, no" Exclamó el elegido angustiado."Basta, esto no es divertido, yo no quiero.."

El joven príncipe se puso de pie y se levantó de la mesa, pero todo lo que tocaba quedaba enseguida cubierto de una capa de escarcha.

"¿Qué está sucediéndome?"

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

"¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo, tu madre, ábreme la puerta, más te vale que estés haciendo tu tarea y no vagueando"

"Oh mamá, claro que estoy haciendo mi tarea"

"Espero que así sea, ahora abre la puerta recuerda que no me tienes tan contenta"

"Oh, en un segundo mamá" Dijo Andy tapando con un mantel sus estropicios de hielo

"¿Qué tanto estás haciendo?"

"Es sólo que no estoy vestido, iré en un segundo"

Andy corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió congelando el picaporte, la reina entró y el chico metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Mira este desorden ¿No te he dicho que tengas tu pieza ordenada?"

"Ya iba a hacerlo" Respondió Andy.

"Bien espero que lo hagas pronto"

"¿Sigues molesta conmigo?"

"¿Tú qué crees?"

"¿Que ya no y seremos una familia feliz como siempre?"

"Buen intento, pero no, aún estoy enojada contigo, tienes prohibido juntarte con tus bromistas amiguitos por una semana"

Andy sólo escuchaba nerviosamente sintiendo como sus bolsillos se congelaban y esperando que la reina no notara la escarcha sobre algunos muebles.

"Recuerda que a partir de hoy la futura reina será tu prima y..."

La reina notó el nerviosismo de su hijo.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

"¿Aquí?"

"¿Acaso estás ocultándome algo?"

"¿Ocultando algo?"

"Más vale que no hayas hecho otra de tus sinvergüenzadas"

"¿Sinvergüenzadas?"

"Parece que estoy hablando con un eco, basta de trucos y juegos, si es otra de tus bromitas tontas no caeré esta vez"

"Te aseguro que todo está bien, ahora debo continuar con mi tarea, así que si me disculpas.."

"¿Acaso osas correrme?"

"¿Yo? No, es sólo que"

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?"

"No lo estoy, sólo estoy cansado por el regreso a clases"

"Entonces ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que algo no anda bien?"

"No tengo idea, pero te aseguro que son sólo figuraciones tuyas"

"Si me entero de que es otra de tus bromas estarás en graves problemas"

"¿Más? Me odias, me rechazas, me ignoras, me desheredaste, creo que no podría tener más problemas" Dijo Andy sin poder contener el llanto

"Anders, no digas tonterías, estoy enojada contigo pero no te odio, nunca podría hacerlo, eres mi hijo, no importa lo que hagas yo jamás te odiaría"

"Entonces ¿Por qué me desheredaste?"

"Porque tú siempre te la pasas quejándote de que no quieres ser rey y reniegas de mí"

"No, yo no renegaría de ser hijo tuyo nunca"

"Reniegas de ser rey y así reniegas de mí"

"Tú me desheredaste porque no crees que yo haría un buen trabajo, no confías en mí, me lo dijiste y a decir verdad no te culpo, siempre te estoy causando problemas, no sería justo para la gente de Arendelle tener un rey como yo. Estoy seguro de que Elli hará un mejor trabajo, será una mejor gobernante de lo que yo nunca seré"

"Andy, en ese momento me enojé mucho, es decir, no fue para menos me sacaste un tremendo susto, y sigo molesta contigo pero he reflexionado acerca de lo que te dije, no fue correcto de mi parte decirte esas cosas, a pesar de tus travesuras has demostrado ser un buen hijo, eres justo y muy valiente, capaz de sacrificarte a ti mismo por el bienestar de los demás"

"Supongo que lo heredé de mi mamá"

"Lo que te dije ayer, no fue algo que yo creyera en realidad, yo sé que algún día serás un gran rey, es sólo que eres un niño todavía, debería tener más paciencia, pero ponte a pensar que estuve encerrada en mi cuarto por trece años, durante ese tiempo acepté que ningún hombre me aceptaría, la posibilidad de tener hijos y formar una familia sonaban como algo imposible para mí, al igual que para mis padres, nadie me enseñó sobre niños, no conviví con otros chicos de mi edad y en ocasiones suelo ser algo estricta y desde tu perspectiva debo ser una aguafiestas"

"No precisamente aguafiestas, pero en ocasiones siento que te falta relajarte y creo que yo no te ayudo mucho para hacerlo ¿Verdad? Siento mucho haberte jugado esa broma tan pesada, es sólo que no pensé, me encanta hacer felices a los demás con mis bromas y juegos, pero en esta ocasión me pasé de listo y lo único que hice fue amargarte el rato y nadie se divirtió por eso, lo siento mucho mamá, de veras"

"Te perdono hijo, pero sigues castigado, no es nada personal, pero debo darte una lección por tu mal comportamiento"

"Y yo aprecio eso ¿Aún puedo ser el futuro rey?"

"Sí, y espero que te comportes a la altura de dicho título"

"Así lo haré mamá"

"Ahora, ¿crees que por fin puedas decirme qué es eso que te tiene tan extraño?"

"Bueno, te lo diré, estaba a punto de hacer mi tarea, cuando pasó esto" el chico descubre sus estropicios y la reina se extraña "Congelé mi tarea, la pluma y el tintero, también el picaporte y no puedo evitarlo ¿Qué crees que este pasándome?"

"Hijo, tus poderes están creciendo, yo pasé exactamente por lo mismo a tu edad, es algo que no se puede evitar, la magia en tu interior se hace más fuerte con cada día que pasa"

"Pero no quiero andar por la vida congelándolo todo, me voy a hacer como el rey Midas, no voy a poder tocar nada ni a nadie"

"No te preocupes, existe una solución, deberás usar guantes todo el tiempo"

"¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Al menos hasta que tu magia se termine de acomodar y tus poderes ya no representen ningún peligro"

"¿y cómo cuánto tiempo tomará?"

"La verdad no lo sé, pero espero que no mucho"

"Si los uso ¿Podré jugar con la sabionda y con mis amigos como siempre?"

"Claro, y así estarán a salvo"

"Bien, los usaré" Dijo el chico poniéndose unos guantes "Mamá ¿Puedes prometerme algo?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que nadie, bueno aparte de mis tíos, papá y Liv, sepa que tengo problemas para controlar mis poderes"

"Supongo que puede ser nuestro secreto"

A partir de ese momento Andy usaba sus guantes todo el tiempo.

"Cielos, son un poco incómodos y acalorizantes" Dijo Andy para sí mismo mientras trataba de hacer toda actividad sin quitárselos "Me estorban para comer y para picarme la nariz ¿Cómo la mantendré limpia ahora? Extraño sentir las cosas con mis dedos, espero que esta etapa pase pronto"

Caminando por los pasillos Andy se encontró a Birgit.

"Hola Andy"

"Hola Birgit"

"¿Por qué ahora usas guantes todo el tiempo?"

"Para verme elegante"

"Los usas porque tienes problemas con tus poderes ¿No es así?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Yo lo adiviné"

"Pero ¿Cómo?"

"Recuerda que somos mejores amigos, te conozco bien"

"Creo que demasiado, y tienes razón, no le digas a nadie, pero soy como una especia de rey Midas congelante, todo lo que toco se congela, por eso uso los guantes, pero no quiero que nadie se entere"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No quiero que crean que soy débil o inútil promete que no dirás nada"

"Claro"

"Júralo"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo prometo, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, pero no es gran cosa, te aseguro que si los demás lo supieran les agradarías de todos modos"

"Tú no lo entiendes, la gente puede haber perdonado, pero nunca olvidado todo ese incidente del invierno eterno, no quiero que crean que soy una amenaza o que la historia podría repetirse"

"¿Y por cuanto tiempo los usarás?"

"Todo el que sea necesario, pero no me acostumbro, me siento extraño"

"Creo que te ves muy elegante"

"¿No crees que parezco una especie de mayordomo o algo así?"

"Descuida, te ves muy bien"

"Gracias, tus palabras me levantan el ánimo"

"Para eso están los amigos"

"Exacto, ahora discúlpame, mamá me ha llamado a su oficina"

"Claro, nos vemos luego"

El chico entró en la oficina de la reina.

"¿Querías verme mamá?"

"Si, hijo siéntate"

"¿Vas a regañarme?"

"Has hecho algo que no debieras"

"No que yo recuerde"

"Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, relájate no voy a regañarte. Es sólo que llegó carta de tu padre"

"¿De papá? ¿Está bien? ¿Está herido? ¿Acaso lo hicieron prisionero?"

"Tranquilízate Andy, las cosas están tensas en las Islas del Sur, pero aun no se ha desatado la guerra, tu padre está bien"

"Oh, menos mal"

"Pero precisamente porque las cosas están tensas, tu padre y tus tíos han decidido que lo mejor será poner a salvo a todos los niños Westerguard"

"¿O sea que la sabionda se irá a otro lado?"

"Y tú también"

"Pero yo no me apellido Westerguard"

"Pero si lo eres de sangre, todos saben que Hans es tu padre, por eso hemos decidido que lo mejor será que también te ausentes por un tiempo"

"¿Qué? ¿Y a donde se supone que vaya?"

"Helena y tú se ocultarán en casa de un primo de tu abuela, tu tío Felonious Gru"

"¿Y cuando nos iremos?"

"Esta noche"

"Vaya, es muy pronto, lo mejor será entonces que me vaya a empacar"

Y entonces Andy comenzó a alistar sus maletas.

"Hola chico" le dice Oppker entrando por la ventana "¿Te vas de vacaciones?"

"Iré a pasar unos días con un pariente lejano"

"¿En serio? Eso suena bien ¿Cuál pariente?"

"Un tío abuelo segundo, o algo así, es primo de mi abuelita"

"Oh ya veo y ¿Qué tal es?"

"La verdad ni lo conozco, hasta antes de hoy, ni siquiera sabia que existía"

"Bueno, eso está bien, así vas conociendo a tus parientes por el otro lado de tu familia"

"Si, supongo que será bueno, pero en realidad no voy de vacaciones"

"¿No? ¿Y entonces?"

"Al parecer habrá guerra en el reino de papá y él quiere que la sabionda y yo estemos a salvo"

"Bueno, en ese caso, nos vemos en unos días chico y cuando vuelvas, debo advertirte que tu entrenamiento se volverá más intenso"

"Ay no y ¿Por qué?"

"Porque ya has conocido el mundo mágico, porque estás dejando de ser un niño y debes estar listo para proteger a todos los mágicos"

"Bueno, supongo que será lo mejor, nos vemos Oppker"

Afuera el chico se reúne con sus tíos y sus primas.

"¿Así que te vas?" Dijo Kristy

"Sí, pero volveré, no crean que se librarán tan fácilmente de mí"

"Cuídate mucho Andy" Agregó Anna

"Así lo haré tía"

"Entonces, si todos los chicos Westerguard se van ¿Eso significa que tu odioso primo también?" Preguntó Ellinor.

"¿Elliot? Oh sí, él se irá con unos familiares de su madre"

"Menos mal, porque ya no lo aguanto"

"Veo que ustedes dos se hicieron buenos amigos, por cierto ¿Ahora usas lentes?"

"Si, me los recetó el doctor, tengo problemas para distinguir objetos de lejos y tu primo se ha estado burlando de mí por eso, así que entre más pronto se vaya mejor"

"Descuida, apuesto a que ya está empacando"

Y en efecto, el chico había empacado y su padre lo enviaría con sus parientes maternos.

"Adiós Andy"

"Adiós Elliot, espero verte pronto"

"Yo también, me divertí mucho"

Desde la distancia las primas de Andy observaban mientras Elliot subía al barco que lo conduciría a su destino.

"Vas a extrañarlo ¿Verdad?" Dijo Kristy

"¿Yo? Claro que no, al contrario, es un alivio, que bueno que se fue, así ya no tendré que cuidar que no haga estropicios y obedezca las reglas"

"Admítelo, ese chico te trae loquita y aunque lo niegues vas a extrañarlo"

"Desde luego que no, Elliot no me gusta, sino todo lo opuesto, nos odiamos, algún día cuando tengas experiencia de la vida"

"¿Cómo tú?"

"Sí, como yo, lo entenderás hermanita"

Andy por su parte se disponía a subir al carruaje que lo llevaría a la villa cuando fue detenido por su madre.

"Andy espera"

"¿Qué sucede mamá?"

"Antes hay algo que debes hacer"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Debes poner la primera pieza para dar inicio a la construcción de las vías del ferrocarril"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Claro, tú estabas muy ansioso por hacerlo"

Entonces en una mini ceremonia improvisada Andy colocó la primera pieza e inauguró la obra en medio de aplausos.

Después de esto Andy en compañía de su madre subió al carruaje y se dirigieron a la villa, donde fueron recibidos por Liv.

"Liv ¿tú conoces al tío Felonious?"

"En realidad no Andy, pero me han dicho que es un hombre brillante, es un inventor"

"De lujo"

"Debes tener mucho cuidado Andy, no digan que pertenecen a la realeza, no llevarán emblemas ni ropa fina, viajarán como refugiados"

"Muy bien, cielos espero que todo este asunto de la guerra termine pronto"

"Descuida, estoy segura de que la diplomacia será la solución Andy" Respondió la reina

"Eso espero ¿Ya está lista la sabionda?"

"Está terminando de empacar" Dijo Liv mientras ella y Andy entraban a la habitación de la niña.

"Hola Andy ¿Sabias que conoceremos otro país?"

"¿Ah si?"

"Sí, viajaremos a Dinamarca y nos quedaremos en la casa del tío Gru"

"Algo había oído al respecto"

"¿Crees que nos divirtamos?"

"Estoy seguro de que así será sabionda"

"Apuesto a que aprenderán mucho de su tío" Dijo Liv

"Apuesto a que el tío es el tipo más genial del mundo" Agregó Andy

"Apuesto a que su casa está hecha de ositos de gomita" Terció la niña haciendo que su madre y hermano la miraran desconcertados "Sólo quería decir algo dulce, oh mi oruga nunca se convirtió en mariposa" Dijo la pequeña sacando de debajo de su cama un pequeño objeto alargado color naranja

"Eso es una fritura de queso" Explicó su hermano.

"Oh" Exclamó la niña devorando la fritura sucia causando que su madre se asqueara y se preocupara.

La sabionda terminó de empacar y al anochecer se dirigieron a la estación de trenes más cercana donde los niños recibieron las últimas recomendaciones de sus madres.

"¿Llevas tu comunicador mágico hijo?"

"Sí, mamá"

"Cuídate mucho Andy y cuida a tu hermanita, obedezcan a su tío y pórtense bien con él"

"Así lo haremos"

"Si las cosas se ponen feas tú agarras a Helena y huyen lejos, no regresen"

"No puedes pedirme algo como eso"

"Andy, por favor prométeme que lo harás"

"Está bien, lo prometo"

En ese momento sonó el silbato del tren a lo lejos.

"Manténgase a salvo" Dijo la reina abrazando al niño "Te voy a extrañar hijito"

"También yo a ti, te quiero mamá"

"Yo te quiero más"

"Yo te quiero aún más"

Liv por su parte también se despedía de su hijita.

"Adiós mi amor, obedece a tu hermano y cuídalo"

"Mami, quiero que vengas con nosotros"

"Que más quisiera hijita, pero yo debo quedarme, Andy y el tío Gru te cuidarán bien, sólo no te separes de ellos"

"Adiós mami"

"Adiós mi niña"

El tren se detuvo frente a ellos y los dos niños subieron a bordo instalándose en una cabina individual que tenía literas.

Los dos niños se asomaron por las ventanas mientras el tren comenzaba a avanzar con lentitud.

"Adiós mamá, adiós" Decían los chicos agitando sus manos.

Pronto el tren obtuvo velocidad y comenzaron a alejarse hasta perderse de la vista de sus madres.

"¿Crees que estén bien?" Preguntó Elsa

"Eso espero. Sé que con Andy a su lado, Helena estará a salvo"

"Gracias por tener esa confianza en mi hijo, pero él aún es muy joven y en ocasiones se deja llevar por la ira, sólo espero que ambos estén bien y pronto los tengamos de vuelta"

El tren continuó su camino llevando a ambos chicos a su destino.

**ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

**LAS CANCIONES Y ALGUNOS DE LOS DIÁLOGOS SON DE LA CARICATURA LOS PADRINOS MÁGICOS: SE ACABÓ LA ESCUELA, EL MUSICAL Y PERTENECEN A NICKELODEON.**

**EL PERSONAJE DE GRU Y ALGUNOS DIÁLOGOS MENCIONADOS EN EL CAPITULO SON DE LA PELI: MI VILLANO FAVORITO Y PERTENECEN A UNIVERSAL.**

_**F**_**, LAMENTO NO HABER RESPONDIDO A TUS SUGERENCIAS, ES SÓLO QUE A VECES SUBO EL CAPITULO A LAS CARRERAS ANTES DE QUE SE HAGA DE NOCHE, O ANTES DE QUE EL MAESTRO LO NOTE Y EN ESAS OCASIONES APENAS TENGO TIEMPO DE PONER ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS O DE RESPONDER A SUGERENCIAS, PERO NO SE ME OLVIDAN TUS IDEAS:**

***YA ANTES HABÍAS HECHO MENCIÓN A MY LITTLE PONY, PARA QUE VEAS QUE NO SE ME HA OLVIDADO, LO QUE PUSISTE FUE QUE QUERÍAS QUE**

**ANNA Y ELSA FUERAN "ALICORNIOS"**

**QUE KRISTOFF FUERA "PONY TERRESTRE" **

**Y ANDY Y HANS "PEGASOS"**

**¿QUÉ SUGIERES PARA LA SABIONDA? EN ESE MOMENTO NO LO MENCIONASTE, PERO PUEDES DARME AHORA TU OPINION**

***TAMBIÉN MENCIONASTE A "LAS FUERZAS DE NIGHTMARE" Y ME RECOMENDASTE BUSCAR INFO SOBRE NIGHTMARE MOON Y NIGHTMARE RARITY**

***AVENTURAS AL ESTILO GRAVITY FALLS, JUNTO A HELENA**

**CREO QUE ESO ES TODO, SI SE ME PASÓ ALGO HAZME FAVOR DE DECIRMELO EN TU PRÓXIMO REVIEW Y EN SERIO, UNA DISCULPA POR MI FALTA DE ATENCIÓN, TÚ ERES UNA DE MIS LECTORES QUE MÁS REVIEWS DEJA Y QUE YA TIENE BUEN TIEMPO SIGUIENDO MIS LOCURAS.**

_**ANA VICTORIA**_** QUERÍA ACLARARTE QUE LO QUE DIJO ELSA CON RESPECTO A LA BROMA NO FUE PARA PELEARTE A TI, FUE PORQUE EN ESE MOMENTO SE SINTIÓ MUY FRUSTRADA DE SER LA BURLA DE SU HIJO Y AMIGOS Y LES AGARRO CORAJE POR ESO, PERO EL PLEITO NO ERA PARA TI, SINO PARA ESOS MALCRIADOS IRRESPETUOSOS, ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAS, SALUDOS.**

**GRACIAS POR TUS FELICITACIONES **_**GABRIELA ALEXANDRA**_**, ME ALAGA QUE MI TRABAJO TE PAREZCA INCREÍBLE Y NO TE PREOCUPES POR EL FINAL, AUN LES ESPERAN MUCHÍSIMAS AVENTURAS ANTES DE QUE EL FIC TERMINE, YO PLANEO HACERLO MUY LARGO, A LO MEJOR HASTA CONSIGO EL RECORD DEL FIC MÁS LARGO DE TODOS, JE JE, ESO ESTARÍA BIEN, TODO DEPENDE DE QUE MIS LECTORES SIGAN ENTUSIASMADOS CON LA HISTORIA COMO HASTA AHORITA LO ESTÁN, SALUDOS AMIGA.**

_**V**_**, GRACIAS POR TU INFO, DE VERAS QUE PARECE INTERESANTE ESTA SERIE, YA VERAS QUE ANDY CONOCERÁ A LAS GEMAS EN UN FUTURO NO MUY LEJANO.**

_**ANÓNIMO**_**, OSTEIN ES 3 AÑOS MAYOR QUE ANDY, O SEA QUE TIENE 15.**

**SI **_**THISISMEFRAN**_**, PLANEO QUE JACK FROST TENGA UNA PARTICIPACIÓN ESPECIAL EN EL FIC, PERO AUN NO TENGO DECIDIDA LA HISTORIA, ESO SERÁ MÁS ADELANTE, POR LO QUE CUALQUIER APORTE DE SU PARTE ES BUENO.**

**ES BUENA TU IDEA **_**ZURI HINAMORI TOMAGO**_**, YA VERAS COMO MÁS ADELANTE HAGO REFERENCIA A LAS CRÓNICAS DE NARNIA Y PUEDE QUE HASTA VISITEN EL PAÍS, QUIEN SABE, TODO PUEDE SER POSIBLE, BESOS SCARCHADOS Y SONRISAS NEVADAS PARA TI TAMBIÉN.**

**ES BUENA TU IDEA DE HACER UN CROSSOVER CON LOS DE CÓMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN **_**HTTYDFANGIRL**_**, YA VARIOS OTROS LECTORES LO HAN RECOMENDADO, YA VERAS COMO MÁS ADELANTE LOS INCLUIRÉ EN EL FIC.**


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLA A TODOS, UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA, PERO ENTRE TRABAJOS FINALES EN LA ESCUELA Y MUDANZA A OTRAS OFICINAS EN EL TRABAJO ME FUE IMPOSIBLE TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO, YA SABEN, EMPACANDO TODO EN CAJAS, SIN LINEAS TELEFONICAS NI INTERNET PORQUE LAS ESTABAN REHUBICANDO, EN FIN TODO UN CAOS, ADEMÁS MIENTRAS NOS ACOMODABAMOS, TUVE QUE COMPARTIR OFICINA CON MI JEFE DURANTE MÁS DE DOS SEMANAS Y PUES DELANTE DE ÉL NO PODÍA AVENTAJAR EL FIC.**

**PERO GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA CHICOS Y CHICAS, ESPERO NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PARA LA PROXIMA.**

**AHORA VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

La ultima vez que vimos a Andy y Helena iban a bordo de un tren para alejarse de los posibles disturbios que amenazan a las islas del sur. El tren comenzó a avanzar por los campos y después de cenar, los niños se disponían a dormir.

"Bien sabionda" dice Andy mientras revisa su reloj de bolsillo "Es hora de ir a la camita"

"Oh, pero Andy, aún no tengo sueño ¿Qué tal una guerra de almohadazos?"

"Insisto en que ya es hora de dormir"

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera argumentar algo más, la niña le propinó un certero almohadazo justo en la cara.

"Muy bien, tú lo pediste, esto significa guerra"

Ambos comenzaron a saltar sobre la cama dándose almohadazos uno al otro.

"Alto ahí" Dijo Andy acorralando a la niña y amenazándola con su almohada "Coloca el arma sobre el suelo, no hagas algo tonto, tiene el gatillo sensible"

La sabionda bajó lentamente la almohada hasta ponerla en el piso-

"Deslízala suavemente" Ordenó su hermano como si se tratara de un policía que arresta un ladrón.

La niña pateó la almohada haciendo que se deslizara por el suelo hacia Andy, el chico tomó ambas almohadas.

"¿Tus últimas palabras antes de que acabe contigo?" Dijo Andy con una sonrisa maligna.

"Sólo una ¡Fuera abajo!" Dijo la sabionda jalando la alfombra sobre la que estaba parado su hermano haciéndolo caer.

"Oye, eres hábil"

"Admite que ten vencí"

"Lo admito, lo admito, tú ganas. Ahora si a dormir"

"¿No veremos el paisaje nocturno?"

"Está muy oscuro afuera sabionda, aunque nos desveláramos, no podríamos ver gran cosa"

"Pero es que yo...no tengo sueño" Dijo la niña bostezando.

"Algo me dice que si tienes"

"Está bien, sólo para no llevarte la contra hay que dormirnos ¿me pones mi pijama?"

"Mejor póntela tú misma"

"Es que mi mamá siempre me la pone y como ella te dejó en su lugar, pensé que quizás lo harías por mí"

"Eres muy manipuladora ¿lo sabes?"

"Más bien soy adorable"

Con la pijama ya puesta Helena no se queda quieta y salta sobre los asientos.

"Sabionda, para de una vez ¿que jamás te quedas sin energía?"

"Es que saltar es muy divertido"

Andy atrapa a su hermanita y la acuesta en una de las literas.

"Vamos a calmarnos un poquito y dormirnos de una vez ¿OK?"

"Creo que estás algo malhumorado hoy"

"Y tú algo fastidiosita, quédate quieta o nos van a regañar los encargados del tren"

"Lo siento, ya me voy a portar bien"

"Iré al baño a ponerme la pijama tú espérame aquí"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué te vas?"

"Tengo que cambiarme sabionda"

"Pero si yo me cambié sin usar el baño"

"Es que tú estás chiquita, pero yo ya soy un niño grande, por eso espérame aquí, no tardo"

"Pero puede que el baño sea oscuro, te puede dar miedo, mejor iré contigo"

"No, descuida, no me da miedo el baño, puedo ir y volver yo solito"

"¿Y me vas a dejar solita a mí?"

"Sabionda no hagas drama, sólo tardaré un par de minutos"

"Está bien"

"Además recuerda que tú eres una niña fuerte y valiente"

"Cierto, yo desayuno peligro"

Andy sale del cuarto desesperándose con su hermanita y se dirige al baño, mientras tanto, la niña espera adentro, iluminada solamente por una tenue luz.

"No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, soy una niña fuerte y valiente y nada me da miedo"

Pero a pesar de tratar de portarse valientemente, no podía evitar asustarse mucho, cualquier ruido que se escuchaba la espantaba aun más, término envolviéndose en las cobijas tratando de refugiarse de su propio terror y sólo temblaba de miedo desde abajo de las cobijas.

Para colmo, en ese momento alguien trato de abrir la puerta y sacudió el picaporte.

"¿Andy, eres tú?" preguntó la niña asomándose desde su refugió

Pero no hubo respuesta y el picaporte empezó a sacudirse más fuerte que antes.

"¡AHHHHHH!" gritó la niña creyendo que unos monstruos, o quizás los tipos malos de los que huían, la habían encontrado

En el baño, Andy escuchó el grito de su hermanita y se apresuro a volver con ella, sólo para encontrar a uno de los encargados del tren tratando de abrir la puerta desesperadamente.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Andy abriendo la puerta

"No lo sé" le respondió el hombre

Una vez que los dos lograron entrar, la niña bañada en lagrimas se abrazó a su hermano.

"Andy, me asusté, un monstruo estaba tratando de entrar"

"¿Monstruo? Yo sólo venia a decirles que no estuvieran haciendo desorden y de pronto me encuentro con la puerta bien cerrada con llave"

"Oh eso, yo sólo dejé encerrada a mi hermanita para extra protección"

"Pues muy mal hecho ¿acaso no sabes que puede suceder una emergencia y que ella tenga que salir rápido?"

"Lo hice por su seguridad"

"La próxima vez piensa mejor las cosas" luego de decir esto, el encargado continuo con su revisión de los vagones "Aich, esto es por lo que los niños no deberían viajar sin la supervisión de sus madres"

Adentro, la sabionda se recuperó por completo de su experiencia.

"Eso si que dio miedo"

"No puedo creerlo Helena, te deje sola únicamente por 2 minutos y mira lo que hiciste"

"Yo que sabía que ese hombre malhumorado iba a venir a regañarnos"

"No podías simplemente quedarte quieta hasta que yo regresara ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Pues ese precisamente, me dejaste sola"

"Tenía que cambiarme"

"Pues la próxima vez sólo pídeme que me voltee o algo, pero no me vuelvas a dejar sola, me pongo muy nerviosa"

"Pues parece que no tendré más remedio"

"Ya no estés enojado ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que alegres esa cara?"

"Portarte bien para empezar"

"Lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionada por este viaje, vamos a ir los 2 de vacaciones"

"Si, lo sé, pero recuerda que estamos viajando a las escondidas, debemos ser muy cautelosos o nos podriamos meter en problemas"

"De acuerdo, ya me voy a portar bien, oye ¿Por qué ahora usas guantes todo el tiempo? ¿Te da asco la suciedad?"

"No es eso"

"Ya se me hacía raro que al apestoso rey de los renos le diera asco la mugre. Entonces ¿Por qué los usas?"

"Son para... son parte de las reglas como futuro rey, usar guantes todo el tiempo a determinada edad" Mintió Andy.

"Cielos ¿Y por cuanto tiempo los usarás?"

"No lo sé, se supone que yo no debo de saber la fecha"

"¿Es una sorpresa?"

"Así es"

"¿Y no te incomoda traerlos siempre?"

"Un poco"

"Pues quítatelos al menos para dormir" Dijo la niña intentado quitarle un guante.

"¡No!" Gruñó Andy arrebatándole la mano.

"Está bien, está bien, no te esponjes"

"Lo siento sabionda, es sólo que si me los quito aunque sea por un momento me caerá la maldición del faraón, y tú no quieres que eso suceda ¿O sí?"

"No, claro que no, yo te cuido del faronsucho ese"

"Muy bien, ahora, a dormir ¿Te lavaste los dientes Helena?"

"Sí Andy"

"A ver, sopla"

La niña sopló y Andy olió el aire.

"Mentirosa, no lo hiciste"

La sabionda por toda contestación saltó sobre el chico haciéndolo caer al piso mientras se reía divertida.

"¿Es que nunca te quedas quieta?"

Por fin Andy se cercioró que su hermanita se lavara los dientes y momentos después ambos niños se acuestan cada uno en su respectiva litera.

"Hay que decir nuestras oraciones" Dice la sabionda.

"Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado"

Los dos se arrodillan en el piso y ponen sus manos juntas.

"Por favor cuídanos y haz que tengamos un buen descanso" comenzó Andy la oración

"Y también cuida que cuando durmamos no se nos metan pulgas en las orejas y dejen dentro sus huevecillos"

"Claro, gracias por la imagen Helena"

"Y por favor cuida a nuestros papás y a todos en casa, que nuestro tío sea muy bueno y que tenga una mascota unicornio...Amén"

"Amén"

Después de hacer sus oraciones, los dos se acomodaron de nuevo en sus literas.

"Por fin a dormir" Suspiró Andy cerrando los ojos y preparándose para ir al mundo de los sueños, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un canturreo.

"Unicornios, unicornios, lindos unicornios, uni uni uni unicornios, quisiera tener uno"

"Oh ¿Por qué a mí?" Se quejó el chico mientras se ponía la almohada en la cara y su hermanita seguía cantando.

"Y los amo, así yo los abrazaría mucho, y los amo"

La canción se prolongó un largo rato, hasta que por fin la niña cayó rendida.

"Al fin un poco de paz" Suspiró Andy feliz de que al fin podría conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, los niños se ponen su ropa normal, está vez Andy no pudo irse al baño y tuvo que cambiarse ahí mismo, no sin antes advertirle a su hermanita que se cubriera bien los ojos.

Un rato después, el viaje en tren continua.

"Andy, intenta esto" le dice su hermanita mientras va asomándose por la ventanilla del tren con la lengua de fuera como un perrito "Es genial"

"Sabionda, metete inmediatamente, podría ser peligroso"

"¿Qué podría tener de peligroso?" preguntó la niña metiendo la cabeza

Y justo en ese momento, el tren pasó demasiado cerca de las ramas de un árbol.

"Cierra la ventanilla y deja de portarte mal, recuerda que debes obedecerme en todo"

"Ya oí, que carácter ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?"

"Es la primera vez que viajo en tren y no sé que tan seguros sean"

"Yo tampoco había viajado antes, pero mírame, no me mortifico por eso, pienso que los trenes son geniales"

"Sólo compórtate sabionda"

"Ok y ¿hasta cuándo sirven el desayuno en este lugar?"

"Pero si ya desayunaste ¿no recuerdas? Los ricos sándwiches que nos trajeron hace rato"

"El primer desayuno sí, pero ¿Qué hay del segundo?"

"No sabía que desayunabas 2 veces"

"Cuando salimos sí, porque esto de los viajes me da un hambre"

"Lo siento, pero no creo que aquí sepan nada de los segundos desayunos"

"Oh, pero ¿sabrán de _las once_, la comida, la hora del té, la cena y la merienda?"

"Me temo que sólo tendremos 3 comidas"

"Oh vida, no me des pena inmerecida"

"Relájate, ya verás que estaremos bien"

"Si tú lo dices"

Un rato después los niños disfrutaban del hermoso paisaje.

"Mira cuantas montañas Andy"

"Si las veo, me hubiera traído mis herramientas para pintar, pues estas locaciones son de verdad hermosas"

"¿Por qué no te las trajiste?"

"Debemos viajar ligeros y no llamar la atención"

"¿Por qué?"

"Para que los tipos malos no nos encuentren"

"Si lo hicieran mi hermano les congelaría el trasero"

"Sí, tienes razón, soy maravilloso"

"Hey mira ese montón de vaquitas pastando, y por allá hay unos pastores con sus rebaños"

"Cielos, pero si están cantando el Vuelie (**A/N **Canción con la que comienza Frozen)"

"¿El qué cosa?"

"El Vuelie, es un canto de alabanza a Dios que usan los pastores de estas regiones para llamar a sus ovejas"

"Suena muy bonito ¿Qué están diciendo?"

"Pues pon atención y le entenderás"

A lo lejos, el grupo de pastores entonaban su hermosa melodía.

"_Na na na hey hana na hey_

_a anaah na hey na hey ya_

_na hanua hana hey nua hana nua (2)_

_hey nu nua hey anu na na na hey_

_hana na hey aannaa na hey na hay_

_ya na anua hana hey nua na_

_na na na hey hana na hey_

_a anaah na hey na hey ya_

_na hanua hana hey nua hana nua (2)_

_hey nu nua hey anu na na na hey_

_hana na hey aannaa na hey na hay_

_ya na anua hana hey nua na"_

"Que canción tan linda"

"Si ¿verdad? Qué suerte tuvimos de poder escucharla, mamá me había hablado acerca de este canto, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escucharla en persona"

Los niños siguen mirando desde su ventanilla, cómo los pastores se alejan con sus rebaños.

Momentos después, llegaba la hora de la comida, la cual consistía en un filete de res, acompañado de una rica ensalada.

"Mmm qué rico sabe este filete mignon"

"Y la naranjada está deliciosa" dice la niña tomando toda la jarra que les llevaron y bebiendo directamente de ella

"Oye, guárdame un poco"

"Lo siento, es que creo que tenia sed y además está muy buena"

"No tomes tanta agua sabionda, o luego vas a querer ir al baño de súper urgencia"

"Descuida, los Westerguard siempre hemos tenido vejigas de acero"

"En ese caso, te reto a que no vayas al baño en lo que queda del día"

"Acepto el reto"

Luego de la comida, a Helena le dieron ganas de ir al baño, pero como no le urgía tanto, decidió esperar, que a fin de cuentas tenía que cumplir con el desafío.

Un rato después, comenzó a urgirle aun más que antes, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan rápido así que decidió aguantarse. Mirando por la ventana vio unas pequeñas cascadas, de las cuales fluía agua; para distraerse se volteó para otro lado, sólo para ver cómo sus vecinos de a bordo disfrutaban de unas ricas bebidas.

"Te ves extraña sabionda ¿te sientes bien?"

"De maravilla ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Simple curiosidad"

Más tarde la niña ya no podía ocultarlo y se retorcía en su asiento.

"Oye ya me estás asustando ¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó su hermano desconcertado.

"Quiero ir al baño, pero no puedo perder el reto"

"Olvídate del tonto reto y ve al baño, no quiero accidentes en este lugar"

"¿Me acompañas?"

"Oh está bien, pero córrele"

Los dos niños cruzaron el vagón corriendo para llegar al área dónde estaban los baños.

"Anda, entra, yo te espero aquí"

"Pero tal y como me lo imaginaba, el baño está oscuro ¿puedes entrar conmigo?"

"Desde luego que no"

"¿Y si me sale un monstruo por el inodoro y me atrapa?"

"Que imaginación, los monstruos no existen, anda date prisa entra de una vez"

"Porfis, acompáñame"

"No, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme"

Al oìr esto, la sabionda decidió usar su arma secreta de convencimiento y aguantó la respiración.

"No lo creo, esta vez no funcionará, para ya"

La niña no hacía caso y seguía con los ojos cerrados y su cara comenzó a tornarse roja.

"Muy bien, esto ya no es divertido, para de una vez"

Al ver que la niña estaba por volverse morada, Andy cambió de opinión.

"Está bien, está bien, entraré contigo, sólo deja de hacer eso"

"Sabía que lo harías" Dijo la niña después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

"Recuérdame que más tarde te estrangule, vamos"

"Pero no vayas a mirar, porque si no, no puedo hacer"

"Pero claro que no iba a voltear, sólo espero que nadie me haya visto entrar, mi reputación pende de un hilos" dice Andy volteándose contra la pared

"_Tengo una flor que es para ti_

_Con mucho amor" _se pone a cantar la niña

"¿Ya terminaste? ¿O acaso vas a cantar otro rato?"

"Ya acabé" dice la sabionda mientras se termina de acomodar la ropa

"Volvamos entonces, pero antes, te tienes que lavar las manos ¿recuerdas?"

"Andy te portas como mi mamá"

"¿Y qué esperabas? Ella te dejó a mi cargo ¿lo olvidas?"

"Cómo lo voy a olvidar si cada dos segundos estás diciéndomelo" se queja la niña mientras se lava las manos

"¿Ya lista?"

"Si ¿quieres oler mis manos?" le dice acercándoselas a la cara

"Mmmm, huelen bien limpitas"

"Volvamos a nuestro lugar entonces"

El resto del día es tranquilo y sin inconvenientes.

Al día siguiente, aun les espera otro día de viaje.

"Ya me cansé de ir en tren, hemos hecho muchas pausas y nunca nos bajamos" Dice la sabionda algo molesta

"Aún falta para llegar a nuestro destino"

"¿Y ese seria?"

"Sønderborg, el pueblo en las montañas donde vive el tío Gru"

"Nunca había oído de ese tío nuestro ¿y tú?"

"Tampoco, pero no es de extrañar, es un pariente lejano, un tío segundo"

"Y yo que pensaba que ya de por sí tenía muchos tíos, los 12 hermanos de papá, los dos hermanos de mamá y ahora este tío, son muchísimos, ay yo soy demasiado pequeña para tener tantos"

"Je je, eres imposible"

"Hablando de papá ¿Cómo crees que esté?"

"Seguramente bien, recuerda que puede con todo, una simple guerra es pan comido para él"

"Si ¿verdad? No hay que preocuparnos tanto, es lo que le decía al señor Pelusón"

"¿Quién es ese?"

"Este amiguito" responde la niña sacando un unicornio de peluche "La amiga de mamá me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños, el que por cierto te perdiste por andarte yendo a visitar a Victoria sin permiso"

"Si, me porté muy mal en esos días, oye, quiero que me prometas algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que tú jamás te vas a escapar de tu casa, no tienes idea de lo difícil que puede ser para un niño vivir solo en las calles"

"Lo prometo, pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando huiste?"

"No quiero hablar de ello"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no me gusta acordarme de eso ¿está bien?"

"Uy que genio, está bien, ya entendí, no te volveré a preguntar nada"

Luego de esta ligeramente tensa conversación, los niños continúan viendo el paisaje.

"Sabionda, mira, ya llegamos a Dinamarca" exclama el chico mirando desde la ventana

"Yujú, déjame ver" dice la niña asomándose también y llevándose una gran desilusión al ver que el paisaje es igual al que miraban el día anterior "No noto la diferencia"

"Eso es porque aun estamos en las afueras, cuando lleguemos a la civilización ahora si notarás la diferencia"

"¿Vamos a visitar a los reyes de aquí? siempre que salgo con mamá y papá es lo primero que hacemos"

"Lo sé, mamá y yo también solemos hacerlo, pero recuerda que estamos escondiéndonos y no debemos revelar que somos de la realeza a menos que sea algo de vida o muerte"

"Pero si nos vamos a pasear ¿no?"

"En realidad no sabionda, recuerda que no venimos de vacaciones"

"Creo que ya no me está gustando"

"Descuida, estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos mucho en casa del tío Gru"

"¿Entonces no conoceremos el castillo de este país?"

"Pues todo depende de las noticias que nos den allá en casa, si esto de la guerra se calma entonces ya no tendremos por qué escondernos y podremos visitar a los reyes y recibir el trato que merecemos"

"Ojalá que nos den buenas noticias, así podremos vacacionar y divertirnos"

"Si seria genial, pero por lo pronto hay que continuar con este viaje, que aun nos falta un trecho largo"

"¿Cómo cuánto?"

"Creo que como un par de horas más"

"Parece que hemos estado aquí siglos"

"No te quejes sabionda, ha sido un buen viaje ¿o no?"

"Bueno si, pero es que yo quisiera ya dejar de viajar"

"Y lo haremos pronto, pero hablando de otra cosa, creo que es hora de que te tome tu lección de lectura"

"¡Sí! Me traje mi libro de cuentos ¿Cuál quieres que te lea?"

"Veamos" dice Andy echando un vistazo al libro

"Viene el de _La Fosforerita_, si quieres te lo puedo leer"

"No, ese ya me lo sé y no me gusta"

"¿En serio no te gusta?"

"En serio, pero aquí hay uno bueno _El traje nuevo del emperador_, es de mi autor favorito, Hans Christian Andersen"

"¿De qué trata?"

"Léelo y lo averiguaras"

"Ok. _Hace muchos años vivía un Emperador que gastaba todas sus rentas en lucir siempre trajes nuevos. Tenía un traje para cada ocasión y hora de día. La ciudad en que vivía el Emperador era muy movida y alegre. Todos los días llegaban tejedores de todas las partes del mundo para tejer los trajes más maravillosos__ para el Emperador._

_Un día se presentaron dos bandidos que se hacían pasar por tejedores, asegurando tejer las telas más hermosas, con colores y dibujos__ originales. El Emperador quedó fascinado e inmediatamente entregó a los dos bandidos un buen adelanto en metálico para que se pusieran manos a la obra cuanto antes._

_Los ladrones montaron un telar y simularon que trabajaban. Y mientras tanto, se suministraban de las sedas más finas y del oro de mejor calidad. Pero el Emperador, ansioso por ver las telas, envió al viejo y digno ministro a la sala ocupada por los dos supuestos tejedores. Al entrar en el cuarto, el ministro se llevó un buen susto '¡Dios nos ampare! ¡Pero si no veo nada!'_

_Pero no soltó palabra. Los dos bandidos le rogaron que se acercase y le preguntaron si no encontraba magníficos los colores y los dibujos. Le señalaban el telar vacío y el pobre hombre seguía con los ojos__ desencajados, sin ver nada. Pero los bandidos insistían: '¿No dices nada del tejido?'_

_El hombre, asustado__, acabó por decir que le parecía todo muy bonito, maravilloso y que diría al Emperador que le había gustado todo. Y así lo hizo. Los estafadores pidieron más dinero, más oro y se lo concedieron. Poco después, el Emperador envió a otro ministro para inspeccionar el trabajo de los dos bandidos. Y le ocurrió lo mismo que al primero._

_Pero salió igual de convencido de que había algo, de que el trabajo era formidable. El Emperador quiso ver la maravilla con sus propios ojos. Seguido por su comitiva, se encaminó a la casa de los estafadores. Al entrar no vio nada. Los bandidos le preguntaron sobre el admirable trabajo y el Emperador pensó:_

_'¡Cómo! Yo no veo nada. Eso es terrible. ¿Seré tonto o acaso no sirvo para emperador? Sería espantoso'. Con miedo de perder su cargo, el emperador dijo:_

_\- Oh, sí, es muy bonita. Me gusta mucho. La apruebo. Todos los de su séquito le miraban y remiraban. Y no entendían al Emperador que no se cansaba de lanzar elogios a los trajes y a las telas._

_Y se propuso a estrenar los vestidos__ en la próxima procesión. El Emperador condecoró a cada uno de los bribones y los nombró tejedores imperiales. Sin ver nada, el Emperador probó los trajes, delante del espejo. Los probó y los reprobó, sin ver nada de nada. Y todos exclamaban: - ¡Qué bien le sienta! ¡Es un traje precioso!_

_Fuera, la procesión lo esperaba. Y el Emperador salió y desfiló por las calles del pueblo sin llevar ningún traje. Nadie permitía que los demás se diesen cuenta de que nada veía, para no ser tenido por incapaz o por estúpido, hasta que exclamó de pronto un niño:_

_\- ¡Pero si no lleva nada!_

_\- ¡Dios bendito, escuchen la voz de la inocencia!, dijo su padre; y todo el mundo se fue repitiendo al oído lo que acababa de decir el pequeño._

_\- ¡No lleva nada; es un chiquillo el que dice que no lleva nada!_

_\- ¡Pero si no lleva nada!, gritó, al fin, el pueblo entero._

_Aquello inquietó al Emperador, pues sospechaba que el pueblo tenía razón; mas pensó: 'Hay que aguantar hasta el fin'. Y siguió más altivo que antes; y los ayudas de cámara continuaron sosteniendo la inexistente cola._

_FIN_"

"Muy bien sabionda"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué calificación me pondrás?"

"Un diez"

"¡Sí, yupi!"

Mientras tanto, amanece un nuevo día en los campos de Sønderborg (Dinamarca) y Felonious Gru despierta para comenzar con su rutina diaria, olvidando por completo que debe pasar a recoger a sus sobrinos nietos, que esa misma tarde llegaran al pueblo.

"Pronto mi más grande invento estará listo" Dijo haciéndole ajustes con sus herramientas. "Que mal" se decía a sí mismo mientras revisaba su lista de materiales para su gran invento "Me falta conseguir muchos engranes enormes y ya se me ha acabado el efectivo, lo mejor será ir al banco a pedir un préstamo para financiar mi nuevo invento, no me lo negarán, ellos me adoran, soy un doctor honoris causa, toda una eminencia y ya estando en el pueblo, aprovecharé el viaje para comprar lo que falta"

Y sumando la acción a la palabra, salió en su carruaje rumbo al banco, al llegar entró al lujoso edificio y pidió hablar con el dueño.

"Soy Gru, vengo a ver al señor Perkins"

"Puede tomar asiento" Le dijo la recepcionista.

Gru se sentó en la sala de espera mientas hojeaba y hacía las últimas correcciones a sus planos. Justo en ese momento se percató de la presencia de un tipo enclenque que lo saludó.

"Hola" Dijo el sujeto sentado en las sillas de enfrente.

Gru lo ignoró y siguió leyendo sus planos y revisándolos.

El tipo cruzó el pasillo y se sentó muy cerca de él.

"Vengo a pedir un préstamo para financiar mi próximo invento, respondo al nombre de Vector"

Gru no dijo nada, sólo se recorrió aumentando la distancia entre él y el desconocido

"Es un término algebraico" continuó Vector acercándose de nuevo "Una cantidad representada por una flecha que posee dirección y magnitud"

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Gru se había recorrido hasta el final de la banca tratando de alejarse lo más posible.

"Vector, tu servidor" Continuó el fastidioso individuo acercándose a él nuevamente "Porque soy un gran inventor con dirección y magnitud. Mira mi nuevo invento, el cañón de pirañas, dispara pirañas vivas ¿Ya lo habías visto? No obvio. Es un invento mío, yo lo inventé ¿Una demostración?" Dijo Vector mientras la piraña salía fuera del cañón y caía al suelo "Ay no, quieta, que difícil es meter otra vez la piraña"

"Va a ser una larguísima mañana" pensó Gru mientras sumía la cara en sus planos, para ignorar a su enfadoso compañero de asiento.

Al mismo tiempo en el tren, los viajeros se acercan a su destino.

"Pasajeros con destino a Sønderborg, esta es su parada" Dijo un hombre caminando por los pasillos del tren.

"¿Oíste eso Helena?"

"¡Yupi, hemos llegado"

"Así es, rápido, hay que acicalarnos para causar una buena impresión al tío Gru"

Ambos chicos se peinan, se arreglan la ropa y se ponen sus sombreros, después Andy baja las maletas del maletero y seguido de su hermanita bajan del tren esperando una efusiva recepción, el tren se aleja dejando un rastro de humo a su paso.

"Cof, cof, cof" Tosen ambos niños.

Una vez que el humo se disipa notan que la estación está vacía, como está algo retirado del pueblo, por eso no hay casa, ni vecinos a lo cercas.

"Pero ¿Qué?"

"No veo al tío Gru, Andy ¿Donde está?"

"Se supone que vendría a recibirnos, no lo entiendo"

"¿Será que es invisible?"

"No digas tonterías, seguramente se le hizo un poquitín tarde"

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?"

"Sentarnos a esperarlo"

"Muy bien, sólo espero que no se tarde mucho"

"Ya verás que no"

"Este lugar está muy solo, me da miedo"

"Relájate sabionda estás conmigo"

"Dime algo"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Lo que sea"

"De acuerdo me llamo Andy y estoy sentado, estoy sentado y mi nombre es Andy"

Pasan las horas y mientras el tiempo transcurre ambos chicos se sientan de distintas posiciones, cambian de lugar, caminan por la estación, juegan canicas, hasta que terminan acostados en el suelo muertos de aburrimiento.

"¿Es idea mía o el tío Gru ya tardó demasiado?"

"Rayos, ¿Por qué no llega? Esta era la fecha señalada, mi abuelita le envió una carta

De vuelta en el banco.

"Señor Gru, el señor Perkins lo recibirá" Dijo la recepcionista.

Momentos después el tío Gru se hallaba frente al dueño del banco y le explicaba la situación.

"Y sólo me hace falta un préstamo del banco para fabricar el cohete y llegar a la luna"

"Wow, pues me gusta la presentación, pero creo que esta tecnología es aún demasiado avanzada para esta época, quisiera saber ¿Qué combustible utilizará? o ¿Cómo compensará la falta de oxígeno allá arriba?"

"Claro, se lo diré, en cuanto se me ocurra una forma"

"¿No lo tiene todavía? ¿Y así tiene el descaro de solicitar un préstamo al banco?"

"Al parecer sí"

"¿Tiene alguna idea del capital que este banco ha invertido en usted Gru? Siendo que en realidad unos pocos de sus inventos nos rindieron beneficios. Escuche Gru, el punto es, que ahora hay varios inventores aficionados, más jóvenes que usted, con sed de triunfo. Ahí tiene a ese joven llamado Vector inventó el termostato"

"¿Fue él?" Preguntó Gru desconcertado de que el tipo aquel al que en un principio consideró un inútil, hubiera creado algo de semejante magnitud.

"Él"

"Comprendo, comprendo, entonces respecto al préstamo para mi cohete"

"Concedido, pero tiene un mes para pagarnos o lo dejaremos en la ruina"

Al salir de la oficina, vio que Vector con dificultad lograba meter la piraña al cañón del arma, entonces Gru celosos y esbozando una vengativa sonrisa disparó uno de sus dardos paralizadores, provocando que el cañón de pirañas se activara y liberara a la piraña, la cual comenzó a morder al joven inventor, Gru sólo se alejó de ahí burlonamente.

A bordo de su excéntrico carruaje se dirigió al centro donde comenzó a surtir su lista de artículos para continuar con su invento, sin recordar a cierto par de personitas.

En ese momento, sintió un golpe en la nuca y al volverse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pelota.

"Oh, mil disculpas amigo" Dijo un hombre acercándose con dos niños "Mis sobrinos y yo estábamos jugando y..."

"¿Sobrinos?" exclama Gru recordando a sus sobrinos que venían de lejos y que ese mismo día llegarían a la estación "Oh no lo había olvidado, debo irme como alma que lleva el diablo.

En la estación, los chicos están cada vez más y más aburridos.

"¿De qué lado dijiste que vendría el tío Gru?"

"Da igual, yo creo que no vendrá por nosotros"

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Crees que no recibió la carta de mi abuelita?"

"Todo es posible sabionda, pero esto me preocupa, si nadie nos viene a recoger ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?"

"Yo creo que ya viene en camino"

"Ojalá, pero lo dudo"

"¿Crees que le haya pasado algo al tío Gru?"

"Esperemos que no"

Ambos chicos avanzaban de un lado a otro de la estación, Helena pronto comenzó a correr y saltar por un charco salpicando a su hermano.

"Helena ya basta"

"¿Qué? Sólo estoy caminando" Rezongó la niña sacando a su hermano la lengua cuando este no la miraba.

"Ay, me muero de hambre"

"Yo igual, pero ya verás que aparece en cualquier momento, sólo hay que estar muy atentos y mirar para todos lados"

"Ya qué, supongo que no nos queda de otra"

"Podemos cantar algo y así se nos pasa más rápido el tiempo"

"De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres cantar?"

"Tú sígueme

_Mirando y esperando _

_impacientes por ver anticipando _  
_parece que no viene pero puede aparecer_  
_los ojos sin cerrar y fijos en un lugar _  
_pues un momento no esta y al otro puede ya estar _

_no se si es magia o un cósmico plan _

_esperando y mirando _  
_las corneas se nos queman o se van hacia allá _  
_espero que llegue el tío si acaso llegara ya _  
_en un parpadeo podría aparecer aquí _

_esperando y viendo _  
_esperando y viendo _  
_esperando y viendo _  
_y viendo"_

"Pará tu canción sabionda" le dice su hermano poniéndole la mano en la boca "Creo que se acerca un carruaje"

"¿En serio? ¿Dónde?"

"No lo sé, pero se escucha a lo lejos"

La calle está vacía, pero por todas partes retumba un lento trotiqueo de caballo que se acerca.

"Parece que está cerca" dice la niña

Por fin, a lo lejos distinguen el carruaje de un extraño hombre sin cabello y de nariz alargada.

"¿Será ese el tío Gru?" pregunta Andy

"No lo creo, ese hombre es muy feo y en la familia siempre nos hemos caracterizado por ser bonitos"

"Calla sabionda, no digas esas cosas, está mal que lastimes los sentimientos de los demás"

"Yo sólo digo que no creo que sea él"

Pero lo contrario a lo que la sabionda dice, ese misterioso hombre es nada más y nada menos que su tío Felonious Gru, esté baja del carruaje y queda frente a los niños, los cuales lo observan con curiosidad.

"¿Son ustedes los hijos de Hans Westerguard?"

"Si, somos nosotros" responde Andy

"Se supone que debo recogerlos y llevarlos a mi casa, soy su tío Gru"

La sabionda decepcionada de ser pariente de ese hombre tan feo, toma su maleta y está a punto de alejarse, pero es detenida del brazo por su hermano.

"Oh, pues hola...mucho gusto tío, yo soy...Anders ...y ella es... Helena"

"Si, como sea"

"En verdad le agradecemos por su amabilidad de alojarnos en su casa y..."

"No habrá gracias afectuosos" Interrumpió el hombre "Son molestos inútiles y apenas los tolero, suban el tiempo es oro y perderlo es de tontos"

Ambos niños obedecieron y se acomodaron en el extraño carruaje y comenzaron a avanzar en silencio.

El tío se concentraba en llevar las riendas mientras pensaba en su nuevo proyecto ignorando por completo a sus sobrinos.

Si bien Andy se sentía algo incómodo con esta situación, la sabionda simplemente no podía soportarlo, estaba acostumbrada a que los adultos, en especial los de su familia le hicieran mucho aprecio, por lo que decidida a ganarse el afecto del tío, comenzó a usar su más adorable repertorio.

"Bueno, ya que todos somos amigos, ¿quiere ver mi diente nuevo que me está saliendo tío?" pregunta la niña esbozando una sonrisa para presumir su diente "Lo lavé y lo cepillé 3 veces"

"En realidad no"

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no?"

"_Los dientes son un órgano anatómico duro, enclavado en los procesos alveolares de los huesos maxilares y mandíbula a través de un tipo especial de articulación denominada gonfosis, en la que intervienen diferentes estructuras que lo conforman: cemento dentario y hueso alveolar ambos unidos por el ligamento periodontal. El diente está compuesto por tejidos mineralizados: calcio, fósforo y magnesio, que le otorgan la dureza. En su conjunto forman la dentición temporal o dientes de 'leche' y la dentición permanente._ Como ves, un diente nuevo no es cosa del otro mundo"

"Wow ¿de dónde sacó toda esa información tío?" pregunta Andy muy asombrado

"Yo no entendí nada" dice la niña cruzándose de brazos e indignándose

"Porque he leído los importantes estudios de Georges Cuvier (fue un naturalista francés que vivió de 1769 –1832)"

"Hablando de estudios ¿sabia que ya voy en la primaria? Estoy aprendiendo a leer ¿quiere que le lea un cuento para demostrárselo?" preguntó la niña insistiendo con su plan de ser adorable, mientras sacaba su libro de cuentos

"Anders, he leído a grandes autores como..." Dijo Gru a la niña.

"Yo soy Anders, ella es Helena" Interrumpió Andy.

"Estuve cerca, en fin, leí las obras de William Shakespeare, Miguel de Cervantes, Jane Austen, Jonathan Swift, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, George Gordon Byron, Mary Shelley y el Marqués de Sade ¿por qué iba a querer que me leyeras un cuento infantil sin propósito alguno?"

"No sé quiénes hayan sido todos esos que mencionó" responde la sabionda desconcertada

"Solamente los más grandes escritores de todos los tiempos" le responde su tío

"No más grandes que Hans Christian Andersen" insiste la niña

"Los personajes que te mencioné fueron grandes intelectuales que cambiaron el modo de pensar de la gente, Andersen en cambio, sólo fue un simple escritor de fantasía para niños, desde mi punto de vista no tan buenos como ellos"

"Oh vamos, sus cuentos son maravillosos, a mí me gustan mucho"

"Helena, no discutas con el tío, respeta su forma de pensar" la interrumpe su hermano

"Él no respeta la mía"

"Sólo no lo molestes y ya. Recuerda que no debes portarte mal"

"Yo no soy quien está tratando mal a las visitas"

Andy volteo a ver a su hermanita dándole a entender que ya era suficiente y entonces la niña dejó de lado su alegata.

Después de mucho avanzar, llegaron a una casa de aspecto tétrico y oscuro, situada en las afueras de la ciudad.

"Que bien, hemos llegado" Dijo Gru bajando del carruaje con el montón de artículos que había comprado "Hogar dulce hogar"

"Y...¿Esta cosa es su casa?" Exclamó Andy observando el lugar después de que él y la niña bajaron del vehículo.

"Si ¿qué esperaban una casa de dulces?"

"Pues, algo así, este lugar me da miedo ¿Puedo tomar su mano?" Preguntó la niña al tío Gru asustada ante la tenebrosa casa.

"No" Respondió el hombre alejando su mano.

Siguiendo al tío Gru, ambos chicos entraron a la casa, avanzando por un alón con forma de ataúd antiguo (Como el de la casa de Anton Ego en Ratatouille) contemplando los extraños objetos de a su alrededor, como la cabeza disecada de un león que en el hocico llevaba un perro disecado, el cual a su vez llevaba un gato disecado, había también cabezas reducidas, lanzas, marros, muñecos vudú.

"¿Y aquí vamos a quedarnos por mucho tiempo? Esperaba que fuera más divertido" Se quejó Helena en voz baja mientras caminaba de la mano de su hermano.

Al llegar al final del corredor, una extraña creatura peluda y negra los observó desde la distancia y en seguida se lanzó al ataque gruñendo, pero el tío Gru intervino con ayuda de un periódico enrollando.

"¡No, Kyle, no, quieto!" Exclamó Gru mientras el animal mordía un extremo del periódico y tiraba de él.

El extraño ser arrancó un trozo del periódico y lo trituró con sus colmillos, al ver esto, el hombre saltó detrás de sus sobrinos.

"Kyle, ellos no son comida, son invitados. Niños, él es Kyle, mi...hum...perro"

Kyle sólo resopló escupiendo trozos de periódico.

"Uh, perrito lindo" Dijo la sabionda soltando a su hermano y caminando hacia Kyle intentando acariciarlo.

Al ver esto, Kyle se asustó y se alejó chillando.

"Hum" Se quejó triste la niña.

"¿Qué clase de perro es ese?" Preguntó Andy a su tío.

"Obviamente es un... hum..no lo sé"

"¿De verdad cree que este es un lugar apropiado para niños?" Replicó Andy indignado.

Aprovechando este descuido, Helena se aventuraba en el siguiente salón donde encontró un extraño sarcófago con filosas púas de metal en su interior, abierto de par en par.

"Porque no lo es" Se oía decir a Andy desde el salón de a un lado, continuando su debate con el tío Gru.

No pudiendo resistir su curiosidad la sabionda saltó dentro del sarcófago (Llamado dama de hierro)

"¡Oye tú! ¡Aléjate de eso!" Gritó Gru corriendo hacia la niña intentando evitar que el mecanismo de cerrado se activara, pero llegó tarde y el sarcófago se cerró de golpe.

"¡Ahh!" Exclamó Andy horrorizado al acercarse y notar que un líquido rojo escurría del interior del sarcófago.

"De acuerdo, aquí nada paso, esconderemos todo esto" Dijo Gru al chico, quien seguía en shock "Tú trae una pala, un serrucho y..."

"Oigan, está oscuro aquí" Replicó una vocecita desde el interior del artefacto.

Al abrirlo, Andy no cabía en sí de felicidad, su hermanita estaba ilesa, era demasiado pequeña y las filosas púas habían pasado a su alrededor.

"Esto perforó mi jugo de frutas" Reclamó la sabionda señalando su cantimplora arruinada.

Andy por su parte miró al tío con ojos acusadores y enojados.

"Como notarán tengo preparado todo lo que un niño necesita" Dijo Gru ignorando al chico y entrando en la cocina, donde acomodó un periódico en el suelo junto a una bandeja para perro llena de dulces que decía _comida_, otra con agua que decía _agua _y arriba del periódico se apreciaba un letrero con una flecha señalando abajo, el cual decía _pipí y popó_.

"¿Es una broma? Ni que fuéramos perros" Rezongó Andy.

En ese momento, sin haber escarmentado, Helena vio un brillante frasco sobre la mesa con un contenido verde brillante.

"Ok, como les decía" Continuó el tío.

Helena al querer tomar el frasco ocasionó que este cayera al piso y se hiciera pedazos.

"Ay no" Se quejó el tío gruñendo al ver el estropicio de la niña.

"Alguien rompió eso" Argumentó la sabionda.

"Está bien, está bien, se nota que necesitamos reglas" Dijo el tío mientras los chicos lo observaban enfadados "Regla número uno, no quiero que toquen nunca nada ni.."

"Ajá ¿Qué me dice del piso?" Desafió Andy con una sonrisa cínica.

"Sí, obvio pueden tocar el piso, no es posible que floten en el aire" Respondió el tío.

"¿Qué me dice del aire?" Continuó el chico cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

"No te quieras pasar de listo, el aire es una mezcla de gases nobles y por lo tanto no se puede tocar"

"¿Qué me dice de esto?" Pregunta Helena apuntando al tío con un arma.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó Gru cubriéndose con un sartén "¿De donde lo sacaste?"

"Lo encontré" Respondió la niña mientras el tío le arrebataba el arma.

"Regla número dos, no quiero que me molesten mientras trabajo, regla número tres, no quiero que lloren, ni griten, ni rían , ni sonrían, ni estornuden, ni emitan gases"

"¿Podemos respirar?" Rezongó Andy.

"Preferiría que tampoco, pero sería pedir demasiado, así que ya saben, ningún, ningún sonido irritante"

"¿Este sería un ruido irritante?" Preguntó la niña haciendo ruido con sus manos y mejillas.

"Bastante" Respondió el hombre sujetándola de las manos "Los veré en seis horas"

Y sin más, salió de la cocina dejando a ambos niños solos y desconcertados.

"Está bien, no te preocupes, todo va a mejorar, ya verás que la guerra terminará pronto y podremos volver a casa, pero mientras haremos que nuestra estancia aquí sea feliz. ¿Estás conmigo sabionda? ¿Sabionda?"

Preguntó Andy al ver que su hermanita no estaba parada a su lado como supuso, sino que se encontraba engullendo dulces del tazón para perros que había colocado el tío.

Las horas pasaron y Felonious Gru se desentendió de los niños, Andy y Helena, por su parte, no tardaron en aburrirse y se encontraban curioseando la casa.

"Mira ese extraño cofre" Dijo Andy acercándose al objeto.

"El tío dijo que no tocáramos nada"

"Oh, no se dará cuenta, esos dulces me dejaron hambriento, quizás ahí guarde la comida, sólo echaremos un vistazo" Dijo el chico abriendo las cerraduras para encontrarse con un esqueleto momificado "Como que abrí un sarcófago sabionda"

"Como que sí"

"Como que hay un muerto dentro"

"Como que eso parece"

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritaron ambos abrazándose horrorizados y alejándose de ahí a toda velocidad.

"Muy bien ,eso fue tenebroso" dijo el niños recuperándose del susto

"Pero divertido ¿Te habían dicho que gritas como niña?"

"Eso es una total mentira, yo no grito como niña" Aseguró Andy pasando muy cerca de una vieja armadura, de cuya mano se soltó un hacha y pasó a centímetros de rebanar al chico haciéndolo lanzar un grito agudo "¡Ahhhh!"

"Si lo haces, je je je"

"Oh, ya basta, se supone que es un inventor ¿No? Y hasta ahora no he visto ningún invento más que el_ fastidiaatussobrinos inador"_

"Ja ja ja, buena esa Andy"

"¿Dónde estará el tío? Y más importante aún ¿Dónde estará la comida?"

"Quizás en este cuarto que dice prohibido entrar"

"Eso para mí es como una invitación que dice: _Andy entra_"

Ambos chicos entraron en el despacho del tío y lo encontraron vacío.

"Hey mira ese señor tan feo de la estatua" Dijo la niña y al tocarla, se dio cuenta que bajo la cabeza movible del objeto había un botón, el cual oprimió sin pensarlo dos veces, de inmediato se abrió una puerta falsa que estaba detrás de un librero.

"Wow, eso está de lujo"

"¿Qué esperas? Vamos"

"Yo no sé si sea una buena idea" Dijo Andy, pero de todas maneras siguió a su hermanita y ambos se deslizaron por el tubo hacia el misterioso lugar.

Mientras en el laboratorio secreto de Gru, éste se encontraba armando su cohete espacial con la ayuda de numerosos y pequeños asistentes parlanchines color amarillo.

"Ah, creo que este suero anti gravitacional será la solución para viajar a la luna" Dijo Gru mientras se lo daba a beber a un minion

Al instante, el minion comenzó a flotar, mientras reía feliz. Pero cuando se percató de una ventana, la diversión se acabó y el extraño ser se elevó por el cielo.

"Ya se le pasará el efecto y regresará" Dijo Gru sin preocuparse por su asistente.

En eso estaba, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que sus enfadosos sobrinos se colaron a su laboratorio secreto.

"La la la la, lindos unicornios" Cantó Helena haciendo bailar a su unicornio de peluche sobre la mesa de trabajo de su tío

"Pero ¿Qué?" Exclamó Gru

"Wow Andy, mira todos estas cosas raras" decía Helena mientras tomaba el control de un rayo laser

Pero su hermano no le prestó atención, estaba muy sorprendido de ver a las extrañas creaturas amarillas.

"Entonces este es tu laboratorio donde haces tus inventos" Dijo Andy

"Ay no, les dije que se quedaran arriba"

"¿No quieres que juguemos?" Preguntó Helena

"No"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque estoy ocupado"

"¿Haciendo qué?" Quiso saber Andy

"Trabajo en un proyecto ultra secreto"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?" Preguntó el chico

"Ya les dije que es secreto"

"¿Ni para la familia?" Agregó la princesita

"Para nadie"

Al estar fisgoneando, la sabionda por error activó un rayo desintegrador, el cual redujo a cenizas su unicornio de peluche.

"¡Oh no! Mi unicornio, arréglalo" Dijo a su tío la niña

"¿Arreglarlo? Está totalmente desintegrado, y por definición no se puede arreglar"

Por toda contestación, la niña contuvo la respiración.

"Muy bien, ya está asustándome ¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Gru

"Aguantará la respiración hasta que le des otro" Respondió el chico

"Era sólo un juguete, ya basta"

Al ver que la niña no obedecía, Gru tuvo que seguirle la corriente.

"Está bien, está bien lo arreglaré" Y después acercándose a un conducto comunicador (Similar al que usaba Edgar el mayordomo para escuchar las conversaciones de madame con su abogado en la peli Los Aristogatos) Llamó a tres de sus asistentes "Tim, Mark, Phill"

Al instante, tres de las extrañas criaturas Minion se reportaron listas para recibir órdenes.

"Esto es muy importante" Dijo Gru a sus devotos ayudantes "Deben traerle a la niñita otro unicornio de juguete.

"¿Qué? ¿Pepete?" Exclamó desconcertado el Minion Tim "¿Macarana pepete?"

"No, no, no, pepete" Explicó Mark

"Oh, pepete" Replicó Tim

"Ji ji ji" Rió Phill

"Hey, hey, hey, juguete" Los corrigió Gru.

"Da da da pepete" Rezongó Tim

"Ahora, no tarden" Ordenó Gru

"¿Qué se supone que son esas cosas?" Preguntó Andy después de ver a los extraños seres

"Oh, ellos son... mis primos" Explicó Gru "Y después dirigiéndose a otros dos de sus ayudantes agregó "Jerry, Stuart, cuídenlos y manténgalos alejados de mí por favor"

Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, Tim, Mark y Phill se dirigen al pueblo a bordo de un carruaje disfrazados de un matrimonio con su bebé. Estacionan su vehículo y entran al mercado.

"Wow" Exclama el trío de minions al ver la cantidad de cosas que venden ahí

"Pepete, pepete" Exclaman Phill y Mark corriendo a buscar el encargo, no sin antes ocasionar todo tipo de estragos.

Phil, disfrazado de bebé agita una botella de bebida carbonatada y esta lanza un chorro, entonces para ocultar su estropicio, pone la boquilla en su boca y se toma la bebida, pero comienza a inflarse y al escupir la botella, está sale disparada sin control, para finalmente golpearlo en el estómago y estrellarlo contra un estante.

Por otro lado Tim, disfrazado de señor bigotudo, se relaja en un spa (parecido al de Oaken) donde ofrecen masajes gratis.

Mientras, Mark disfrazado de una señora pelirroja, sube a un escenario y muy emocionado comienza a entonar una canción a todo pulmón:

_"Bella! Bella-banana!_  
_Cala camun itchi nubi (HEY!) Cala lat chen cala cuba!_  
_Bella!"_

Para el gran final, los otros 2 minions también suben al escenario y los tres junto terminan la canción.

_"Bella-banana!"_

De vuelta en la residencia Gru, después de progresar bastante con su invento y disfrutar de un poco de paz, el tío Gru sale de su laboratorio para encontrarse con un desastre. Hay cosas fuera de su lugar tiradas por el piso, justo en ese momento un jarrón sale volando y se estrella contra la pared, el hombre apenas alcanza a esquivarlo.

Al voltear se encuentra a sus sobrinos y al par de minios que dejó a su cuidado, saltando muy divertidos sobre los muebles y arrojándose cosas.

Al verse descubiertos todos se quedan quietos.

"Fue idea de sus primos" Dijo Helena señalando a Jerry.

"¿Qué?" Protesta el minion al verse injustamente culpado.

"¿Siempre dan tanta lata?" Pregunta el tío Gru a sus sobrinos.

"Oh mucha más" Respondió Helena

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Tío, somos niños" Explicó Andy

"¿Y sus padres se los permiten?"

"Digamos que ellos están muy ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo como para notarlo siquiera" Agregó Andy "Además usted tiene la culpa por habernos dado dulces, ahora tenemos exceso de energía que debemos liberar"

"¿No se supone que los niños comen dulces?" Replicó Gru

"Desde luego que no" Respondió Andy

"¿Ah no?" Preguntó desconcertada Helena

"No, aunque los dulces son muy ricos también se necesita comida balanceada, como carne y vegetales" Explica el niño

"Buscamos por todas partes pero no hayamos nada de comer" agrega su hermanita

"Cierto ¿Qué comen aquí? Ni siquiera pudimos dar con la bodega de alimentos" Rezongó Andy

"Eso ya quedó en el siglo pasado, toda la comida la guardo en mi nuevo invento, lo llamo refrigerador y una vez que salga a la venta revolucionará la industria alimenticia" Dijo Gru llevándolos hacia el aparato

"Wow, ¿Y qué se supone que hace?" preguntó Helena

"Mantiene la comida a bajas temperaturas evitando que se descomponga rápidamente, dentro los alimentos se conservan durante varios días"

"Fascinante" Exclama Andy

"¿Y qué son bajas temperaturas?" pregunta la niña

"Significa que se conservan en un ambiente frio"

"En ese caso tú puedes ser un refrigerador viviente, porque mantienes las cosas frías" Opinó Helena

"No digas tonterías sabionda"

"Veamos ¿Qué hay por aquí? Tengo hígado encebollado" Dijo el tío hurgando en el refrigerador

"Puaj, yo pasó" se queja la sabionda

"Creo que no tenemos tanta hambre como para comer eso" Protestó Andy

"Perfecto, más para mí, entonces aquí hay espinacas" Agregó el tío

"Pero que asco" se queja de nuevo la niña

"No pensé que fueran tan remilgosos ¿Qué se supone que comen ustedes?"

"¿No tiene helado? ¿O tal vez pastel?" Preguntó Andy

"No, pero tengo una botella de leche echada a perder" Dijo el tío

"Asco" Se quejó una vez más Helena

"Me rindo" Dijo Gru

"Veamos, aquí hay jamón" dice el chico hurgando también en el refrigerador "¿Tiene un poco de pan, jitomate, lechuga y crema?"

"¿Para qué quieres todo eso?"

"Prepararé una receta para chuparse los dedos" le responde su sobrino

Con los ingredientes reunidos, Andy preparó algunos sándwiches.

"Mmmm, deliciosos, ¿quiere probar tío?" le pregunta la niña mientras le ofrece uno de los sándwiches

"Esta comida es nueva para mí, la verdad no sé qué efectos secundarios pueda causar al organismo, pero lo averiguaré en un momento"

"¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso?" pregunta el chico desesperándose con su paranoico tío

"¡Stuart!" grita Gru llamando a uno de sus minions

"¿Po ka? (¿Qué? en Minion)"

"Prueba esto y dime qué tal esta"

"Me want banana (Tengo hambre)"

El pequeñín amarillo toma el sándwich en sus manos y lo devora de un sólo bocado.

"Y mamá dice que yo como rápido y sin modales, es porque no lo había visto a él" dice la niña aguantándose la risa

"Esta rico" dice el minion chupándose los dedos

Mientras, Gru observa a su amarillo amigo y al ver que no cae intoxicado, decide probar aquel invento moderno.

"Gracias por tu ayuda Stuart, puedes retírate"

"Poopaye (Adiós)" se despide el simpático minion

"Que chistoso habla su primo" dice la niña

"Yo no creo que sean primos" le dice su hermano

"Pero de qué hablas, los dos tenemos los ojos de nuestra querida abuela" interrumpe Gru

"Si claro, esa cosa tiene un solo ojo" Replicó Andy

"Es un... este... lo tengo en la punta de la lengua... me rindo, ¿Cómo se llaman Andy?" pregunta la niña

"Ciclope, sabionda"

"Ciclope, eso iba a decir, pero esperen un momento, si ellos son primos suyos entonces eso los hace nuestros tíos también ¿no esa así? Cielos tenemos muchos más tíos de lo que imaginábamos" exclama la sabionda "Y somos medio ciclopes ¡Genial!"

"Un momento Helena, ni siquiera creo que esas cosas sean parte de la familia" le dice su hermano

"¿Entonces?" pregunta la sabionda desconcertada

"En serio ¿Qué son esas cosas amarillas?" pregunta Andy a su tío

"Está bien, me descubrieron, la verdad no son mis primos"

"¿En serio? Viera que si no nos dice nunca hubiéramos sabido, sólo un bobo creería algo como eso" le dice el niño

"A mí si me engañó" confiesa su hermanita un tanto apenada

"Continúe tío ¿Qué son esos seres amarillos?"

"¿No es obvio? Son Minions" respondio Gru, todavía desesperándose con sus ignorantes sobrinos

"Oh, Minions, claro" repiten ambos niños "¿Qué es un Minion?" preguntan extrañados

"Una creación amarilla con ojos, boca, brazos y piernas vestidos con overol, lentes, guantes y zapatos"

"No, en serio" insiste el chico

"Bueno, la verdad no sé muy bien qué sean, pero son mis asistentes en todos mis locos proyectos, ya que como ven, siguen cualquier orden sin cuestionarla"

"Y son muy divertidos, pero ¿Por qué hablan tan raro?" pregunta la sabionda

"Ellos tienen un español a su manera, además de que lo mezclan con 6 idiomas distintos" le responde su tío

"Jamás pensé que creaturas como esas pudieran existir" dice Andy extrañado

"El mundo esta lleno de misterios"

"Órale, cuando volvamos a casa tendremos mucho qué contar" dice Helena emocionada

Después de cenar. El tío Gru prepara la habitación de sus visitas.

"Bien, sólo le doy los últimos toques y vualá, una litera hecha a la medida" dice el tío mientras atornilla 2 enormes calderos negros y los acondiciona como literas.

"Se ve muy incomoda, no creo que pueda dormir en eso" se queja Andy mientras entra a su nueva cama

"Ya es hora de dormir, a la camita, dulces sueños, que descansen, bla bla bla"

"¿Son unos calderos nuestras camas?" pregunta la sabionda

"Así es" responde Gru "En la antigüedad se dice que las brujas los usaban para maldecir a sus enemigos, pero descuiden, son muy viejos y es poco probable que hayan conservado magia negra"

"Genial" dice la niña acomodándose dentro del caldero

"¿De dónde sacó estas cosas?" pregunta Andy muy extrañado

"Bueno, es que me encantan las rarezas y estos estaban de oferta cuando los adquirí"

"Eso me parece muy raro"

"¿Lo dice el niño con los poderes mágicos de hielo y el cabello blanco?"

El niño sólo lo mira muy indignado.

"¿Le digo algo? Daría lo que fuera por volver ahora mismo a mi casa"

"Igual que yo, porque lo hicieras. Como sea" continua Gru "Creo que escribiré a mi prima para decirle que les busque otro lugar"

"Hey acabamos de llegar no te deshagas de nosotros tan rápido, sé que te desagrada esto tantos como a nosotros, pero somos familia y se supone que la familia debe estar unida " Protestó Andy

"Sólo duérmanse, así podré descansar de sus odiosas presencias... digo, ustedes deben descansar y viajar a la tierra de los sueños o como se diga"

"Puede leerme un libro de cuentos?"

"No"

"Pero nunca me duermo sin leer antes un cuento"

"Pues entonces va a ser una noche larga para ustedes, así que descansen, ya duérmanse o el coco vendrá y se los comerá, huy en este lugar hay cientos de esos y seguramente hay monstruos en el closet" Dijo el tío cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a la niña temblorosa en medio de la oscuridad.

"Sólo está jugando sabionda" Dijo Andy desde la litera de arriba intentando tranquilizar a su hermanita, la cual miraba asustada a su alrededor.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una creatura escalofriante entró en la habitación haciendo que la sabionda se sobresaltara y se envolviera en la cobija, pero conforme el espeluznante ser se acercó, notó que sólo eran el trío de minios que había ido a conseguirle un unicornio nuevo, sólo que estaban subidos uno encima de otro formando una torre, para después saltar los tres y separarse.

El que estaba disfrazado de bebé se acercó a Helena y le dio un unicornio de juguete hecho con utensilios de limpieza y ojos de trapo.

"Para tú, pepete" Dijo el minion.

"Es muy hermoso" Respondió la niña dándole un beso en la frente al minion, felices el trío de minions se salió de la habitación y la princesita durmió tranquila.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y NO SE HAYAN DECEPCIONADO DE QUE NO ESTUVIERAN AGNES, EDITH, MARGO Y LUCY, LES PROMETO QUE SALDRÁN MÁS ADELANTE, SÓLO QUE ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA PONER QUE ERAN ANDY Y HELENA QUIENES FASTIDIABAN A GRU PORQUE ESAS PELICULAS ME ENCANTAN Y QUERIA QUE MIS PERSONAJES VIVIERAN ESOS MOMENTOS TAN SIMPATICOS.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**


	25. Chapter 25

**UNA DISCULPA POR HABERLOS TENIDO TANTO TIEMPO EN SUSPENSO CHICOS.**

**ES QUE ESTOS DÍAS APENAS SI TENIA TIEMPO PARA RESPIRAR, ME QUEDE SIN TRABAJO Y HE ESTADO SALIENDO MUCHO A ENTREVISTAS.**

**Y ENCIMA EN LA ESCUELA TUVE EXÁMENES FINALES Y MUCHOS TRABAJOS QUE ENTREGAR.**

**Y SUPONGO QUE TODO ESTE ESTRÉS ME OCASIONÓ EL LLAMADO **_**BLOQUEO DEL ESCRITOR**_**.**

**PERO POR SUERTE YA ME HE RECUPERADO DE TODO ESO Y AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ CON UNA NUEVA AVENTURA DE SUS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS.**

Con el pasar de los días Gru continuaba con su cohete y los chicos trataban de divertirse a pesar de las estrictas reglas que les había impuesto su tío.

"¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo Andy?" Preguntó Helena mientras ambos salían al jardín.

"Vamos a jugar béisbol"

"¿Con una pelota de trapo y un palo de escoba?"

"Pues a falta de equipo tuvimos que improvisar el nuestro, lánzame una bola rápida"

"Te lanzaré mi bola especial"

"Pero sin trampas, no le eches saliva como la última vez"

"Je je je, ups" desobedientemente la niña escupe la pelota y luego se la lanza a su hermano "Ahí va"

Andy bateó la bola pero ésta salió volando quebrando uno de los vidrios y entrando para por poco destruir el proyecto del tío.

"Hey ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? ¿Acaso quieren desatar la terrible ira de Gru?" Replicó el tío saliendo furioso al jardín

"No, desde luego que no" Respondió Andy con sarcasmo

"Sólo fue un accidente tío, estábamos jugando béisbol" Explicó la sabionda

"Estaban jugando ¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Gru

"Béisbol ¿Nunca ha oído hablar de él?" Preguntó la princesita

"No"

"Para ser alguien que se las da de muy estudioso, desconoce bastante" Replicó Andy haciendo que su tío lo viera con ojos molestos. "El béisbol" Continuó el chico "Es un deporte muy popular en América y que se expande por todo el mundo"

"¿Deporte? Yo los odio"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque son sólo una manera tonta de que los demás se crean superiores sólo porque pueden patear una pelota más lejos o correr más rápido"

"¿Le gustaría aprender a jugarlo para que se sienta superior a los demás? Andy es un excelente maestro"

"No gracias, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Trabajar en mi proyecto secreto"

"Lleva trabajando en ese lo que sea durante días, por favor ¿Podemos convivir como unos sobrinos y tío normales?"

"¿Y luego podré volver a trabajar sin interrupciones ni fastidios?"

"Hecho"

"Bien, trae, dame esa cosa" Dijo Gru arrebatándole el palo de escoba "¿Cómo dicen que se llama este juego?"

"Béisbol" Respondió la niña

"¿Y cómo se juega?"

"Quien anote más carreras gana" Respondió Andy

"¿O sea que otros pierden?" Preguntó Gru maliciosamente

"Exacto" Contestó el chico

"Eso si me gusta, hacer que los demás me envidien por ganarles" Respondió el tío frotando sus manos

"En realidad ganar no lo es todo" Opinó la sabionda

"Es lo único que importa" Agregó Andy

"Estoy de acuerdo con el chico" Dijo Gru

"Bien, le lanzaré la pelota y usted le pega con el bate" Dijo el joven príncipe

"¿Qué bate?" Preguntó el tío

"El que trae en las manos" Respondió su sobrino

"Esto es sólo un palo de escoba" Replicó Gru

"Pero usando nuestra, n" Dijo Helena dibujando un arco iris con sus manos (Como Bob Esponja) "Podemos hacer de cuenta que es un bate de béisbol"

"Bah, yo tengo má n" Dijo el tío intentado hacer lo mismo que la niña "En un sólo dedo que ustedes dos juntos en todo el cuerpo"

"Si, si, lo que diga, que comience el juego"

Con dificultad, ambos niños enseñaban a su tío las reglas del juego, pero pronto descubrieron que éste era la persona menos atlética del universo y no tardó en aburrirse.

"Strick trhee fuera"

"Ay ya me cansó esto, es la décima vez que me sacan del juego" dice Gru arrojando el bate al suelo "Bien ya pasamos tiempo de calidad como querían, ahora debo volver a trabajar"

"¿Tan pronto? Pero si sólo hemos jugado como 5 minutos"

"Y créeme, fueron los peores 5 minutos de mi vida"

"Oh, no sea exagerado" le dice el chico "No puede haber sido tan malo"

"Hagamos otra cosa ¿Por qué no salimos a dar un paseo como una familia normal. En mis libros dice que hay lugares muy interesantes para conocer por aquí ¿Nos lleva?"

"Excelente idea, no soporto estar encerrado" Agregó Andy

"No" Intervino Gru "El tío Gru está demasiado ocupado como para llevarlos y ustedes tienen mucho que estudiar"

"Oh vamos, será sólo un día" Dijo Andy

"Ya les dije que no"

"Por favorcito, si nos lleva, ya nos portaremos bien" Prometió la niña

"Esa es una frágil promesa que se puede romper fácilmente, ahora entren"

"No" Replicó Andy

"¿No?" Repitió Gru desconcertado

"No, ya hemos estudiado durante varios días, ahora merecemos un descanso"

"Muy bien, si lo ponen así, si quieren vayan , pero yo no los llevaré, si quieren ir, tendrán que ir caminando solos esta vez"

Por toda contestación ambos niños comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a la casa

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Caminando a conocer la ciudad" Respondió el chico

"Sí, que bien, vayan. Sigan caminando porque realmente no los llevaré"

"Ajá" Contestó Andy

Gruñendo frustrado, el tío los alcanzó.

"Los dos van a sufrir la furia de Gru, en serio, voy a contar hasta tres y más les vale que estén en el carruaje, ya lo oyeron, uno, dos..."

Momentos después los tres avanzaban a bordo del carruaje cuando de repente conociendo la ciudad y maravillándose con sus bellas construcciones, cando de repente, Helena lanzó un agudo grito que ocasionó que el tío perdiera el control y casi se estrellan con otro carruaje, sin mencionar que terminaron tumbando un pescador al rio.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso"

"Ahí hay una feria ¿Nos lleva porfis?" dijo la niña hablando con su tonito manipulador, pero esta vez no surtió efecto

"No"

"Pero nunca hemos ido a una tan grande y la ferias son el lugar más divertido en la tierra" agregò el chico

"Me da igual"

"Llévenos y nuca pediremos otra cosa en la vida" prometió Andy

"¿Puede? ¿Puede?" pregunta Helena dando pequeños jalones a la ropa de su tío

En ese momento Gru imaginó que tal vez podría subirlos a alguno de los juegos mecánicos y deshacerse de ellos.

"¿Lo hará? Diga que si" pregunta la niña

"No sea malo" añade el príncipe

"Ya se me prendió el foco" exclama Gru

Más tarde, los tres entraban a la feria, Andy y la sabionda sin perder tiempo corrieron a formarse para entrar a la casa del terror.

"Hasta luego, diviértanse" les dice Gru dirigiéndose a la salida.

Pero el encargado de la atracción lo detuvo.

"Perdón señor, pero tienen que ir con un adulto"

"¿Qué? Oh rayos"

Al entrar había monstruos de todo tipo, obviamente eran tipos disfrazados, pero sus disfraces eran muy reales.

Ambos niños iban gritando divertidos y asustándose uno a otro, pero el tío Gru realmente se asustaba y no podía esperar a salir del tenebroso lugar.

Cuando por fin salieron los niños iban como si nada y corrieron a comprar comida chatarra, pero su tío salió sintiéndose nervioso y tambaleándose.

Andy se acercó a él con una charola sobre la cual había papas fritas, hot dogs y golosinas y le ofreció un poco.

"Oh por favor, aléjalo de mí" Respondió Gru e inmediatamente se fue corriendo al baño

Momentos después Helena se detuvo en un juego de tiro al blanco.

"Ay que bonito, miren ese hermoso unicornio" Exclamó la niña contemplando un enorme unicornio de peluche. "¡Es tan esponjoso que voy a morir!"

"Tiene que dejarnos competir por él" Sugirió Andy

"No, no, no" Replicó Gru

"Por favor" suplicó la sabionda.

"¿Qué precio tiene el esponjoso unicornio?" Preguntó Gru al encargado.

"Bueno, este no es para venderse, pero si quiere ganarlo lo único que tiene que hacer es derribar uno de esos tiernos patitos de ahí, es fácil"

Refunfuñando, Gru le entregó al sujeto un billete y éste de inmediato les entregó a ambos niños dos rifles de balines.

"Eso es algo que un padre responsable no permitiría que hicieran" Dijo Gru y ambos niños lo observaron preocupados "Por suerte yo soy su tío"

El muchacho accionó el juego y los patos comenzaron a avanzar.

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron ambos niños tomando los rifles de balines y comenzaron a probar su puntería sin éxito, pues el tiempo se acabó y no lograron darle a ni uno solo.

"Otra!" Exclamó la sabionda.

"¡Espere!" añadió Andy

"Ay por favor, una vez más, sólo una más, cerré los ojitos por accidente" Dijo la princesita con tristeza

Gru nuevamente entregó un billete al muchacho y el juego comenzó una vez más.

De nuevo los niños comenzaron a disparar, hasta que Helena le dio.

"¡Le di!"

"¡Le dio!" Repitió Andy

"¿Vieron le pegué?"

Pero antes de que continuaran celebrando, el juego terminó indicando que de nuevo habían perdido.

Desconcertados, los chicos voltearon a ver a su tío.

"Oye, oye, oye" Replicó Gru acercándose a l encargado "¿Qué fue eso? Ella le dio. Eso lo vi con mis dos ojitos"

"Oiga amigo, déjeme explicarle algo importante ¿Ve ese tierno patito de ahí? ¿Nota que aún no está derribado? ¿Tiene idea de lo que significa profesor? ¡Significa que no tendrá al unicornio! ¡Ah! Oh-oh, no ponga esa cara de perrito regañado" Y después dirigiéndose a la niña agregó "Bu, mejor suerte a la otra" la sabionda sólo hacía pucheros.

Al ver esto Gru se dirigió al dueño del juego.

"Muy bien, mi turno" Dijo entregándole un nuevo billete.

Gru retrocedió unos pasos, y los chicos se alejaron del juego, al estar a una distancia que consideró apropiada, el tío Gru sacó de su saco un arma de su invención y apuntó hacia los patos del juego, disparando un potente rayo que destruyó la atracción casi por completo.

El pato de madera quedó desintegrado.

"¡Lo derribé" Fanfarroneó Gru.

Asustado, el dueño de la atracción le entregó el unicornio de peluche a la niña.

"¡Es hermoso!" Exclamó Helena sosteniendo su juguete nuevo.

"Eso fue algo increíble" Dijo Andy

"¡Derribó todo el negocio!" Exclamó la niña

"Ven sabionda, hay que ir a intentarlo a otro juego" Sugirió Andy.

Gru sonrió al ver a sus sobrinos felices y el trío se alejó triunfante.

Por la tarde volvieron llenos de premios, juguetes y comida chatarra. Gru vio un sobre en el suelo, era una notificación del banco.

"Niños, jueguen mientras, yo los alcanzó en seguida"

Los chicos se alejaron y Gru abrió el sobre.

"Si no ven avances hoy mismo cancelarán el proyecto, van a enviar a alguien de la universidad a supervisar todo, oh no, no. He trabajado mucho para esto, no me pueden cancelar así como así, no habrá más distracciones"

Y diciendo esto, Gru volvió de nuevo a su laboratorio y se concentró en su proyecto.

"Muy bien, aquí están los planos, esto será pan comido, armo el cohete" Dijo Gru para sí mismo mientras practicaba su presentación, quitando lámina tras lámina con dibujos del prototipo "De alguna manera lo hago despegar y de alguna otra manera que pronto idearé tendremos oxígeno respirable dentro de la nave, y cuando esté en el inodoro" Dijo Gru pero en seguida se percató de lo que acababa de decir y al mirar el dibujo vio que se trataba de un dibujo de niños en el que se veía él sentado en un inodoro "Ay, estos niños, les dije que no se metieran con mis cosas, se los dije muchas veces, dije que no más distracciones" Dijo Gru haciendo bolas el papel.

En ese momento fue interrumpido por unas vocecitas que retumbaron por el tubo comunicador, eran sus sobrinos.

"Hola" Decía la voz de Andy

"Váyanse, no estoy aquí" respondió Gru

"Si estás, te escuché"

"No, no lo hiciste, esto es una voz falsa, es uno de mis... es decir, de los inventos de tu tío Gru"

"Ajá, escucha voz falsa del tío Gru" Dijo Andy con sarcasmo "¿Podemos ir a comprar pizza?"

"¿Pizza? Pero si acaban de comer"

"Para ahora no, para cenar" Explicó Helena

"¿Cenar? Está bien, bien, vayan, hagan lo que quieran, pero por favor esfúmense"

"Oh ¿Puede ser con queso extra?" Preguntó Andy

"Uh, así si me lleno" Se oyó decir a la sabionda y un minion.

"Muy bien, muy bien como sea, ahora largo" dijo Gru acercando unos billetes al tubo comunicador, el cual los succionó y los llevó con los niños

"Je je je, eres divertido tío" Rio la niña

Una vez que logró echarlos, el tío Gru volvió al trabajo, pasó horas concentrado, hasta que por fin logró crear un prototipo del cohete.

Mientras que sus sobrinos desobedientes como siempre, revisaban lo que les faltaba de la casa.

"Pero Andy, ya habíamos venido por aquí y esas puertas están cerradas ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Claro que si sabionda, pero puede ser que encontremos algo divertido adentro, es por eso que volvimos"

"El tío Gru se enojará si se entera"

"No se enterará"

"Pero no tenemos la llave ¿Cómo entraremos?"

"¿Olvidas con quien estás? No hay puerta por más resistente que sea, que pueda impedirme el paso"

"¿La derribarás?"

"Eso haría demasiado ruido y no podríamos repararla a tiempo, el tío nos descubriría sin remedio"

"¿Entonces?"

"Haré algo mejor que eso, un truquito que aprendí hace tiempo gracias a mis poderes puedo crear una copia exacta de cualquier llave"

"¿Y cómo?"

"Así" le responde su hermano quitándose uno de sus guantes

"¿No se supone que te caerá la maldición del faraón si te quitas los guantes?"

"¿Qué? Oh es decir, si, pero correré el riesgo por esta ocasión"

Y diciendo esto introdujo un poco de hielo por la cerradura de una de las puertas.

Por ultimo le deja una punta para poder girar la llave de hielo y con esto, la puerta se abre ante sus ojos.

"Eso fue genial, gracias a eso podremos ir a donde queramos, cuando queramos y no habrá puerta que nos lo impida"

"No te ilusiones tanto sabionda" le dice el chico poniéndose el guante nuevamente "Solamente lo he usado por esta vez, pues la curiosidad estaba matándome, pero tampoco lo usaremos para romper todas las reglas"

"Oh, ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones"

"Parece que no hay luz, ven, hay que traer un quinqué"

Luego de conseguir lo que buscaban, los niños regresan a la habitación misteriosa.

"Cof cof, hay mucho polvo aquí" se queja la niña

"Aquí sólo hay cosas raras de vidrio agrietadas" dice Andy refiriéndose a un viejo equipo de química "Algunos libros aburridos"

El chico comienza a hojear los libros y descubre uno referente al cuerpo humano femenino.

"Hum, bellas chicas desnudas, el tío tiene buen ojo para los libros" piensa el niño ojeando aquel libro y recreándose la pupila con los dibujos de mujeres al desnudo que en él vienen.

Pero pronto se lleva una desilusión cuando descubre dibujos sobre los músculos, en los cuales se aprecian cuerpos sin piel.

"Cielos ¿Por qué habrán cambiado tan de repente? Ahora lucen un tanto asquerosas"

Curioso como siempre Andy continuo hojeando cada pagina, solamente para toparse ahora con el sistema nervioso ilustrado en el cuerpo de una mujer y más tarde con los órganos internos.

"Pero que asco, no puedo creer que las mujeres puedan ser tan bellas por fuera y tan raras por dentro" dice regresando el libro al sitio de dónde lo tomó "Fue un descubrimiento traumatizante, ahora creo que no podré dormir en una semana"

"Mira Andy pajaritos, allá, en ese anaquel" dice su hermanita interrumpiendo sus pensamientos "Y son muchos ¿Por qué no volarán?"

"No lo sé sabionda, pero recuerda que debemos proceder con cuidado, no sabemos lo que nos podamos encontrar"

"Pero son sólo lindos pajaritos" dice la niña acercándose a la repisa donde vio a las aves "Y mira, también hay un lindo conejito, me recuerda a bolita de algodón"

"Los vas a espantar Helena, no te les acerques tanto"

"No me tienen miedo, mira, ni siquiera se mueven, oh y también hay un zorrito, nunca había visto uno tan de cerca"

La niña continua acercándose a los animales, mientras que su hermano comienza a captar que algo no está bien.

"Helena, vuelve para acá, hay algo extraño con esos animales"

"¿Extraño? ¿Como qué? Oh, también hay ardillitas"

Es en ese momento que el niño se da cuenta de que los animales que observan están muertos y disecados, enterarse de esto seria traumatizante para su hermanita, por lo que decide llevársela de ahí rápido.

"Helena, ven pronto, oigo que alguien se acerca"

"Oh no, nos meteremos en problemas" dice la niña volviendo a su lado y alejándose de los animales

"Por eso debemos de dejar todo como si nunca hubiéramos entrado aquí"

Y diciendo esto el chico vuelve a cerrar bien la puerta y arroja la llave por la ventana para que en el jardín el calor la derrita y no quede evidencia de su presencia.

"No viene nadie, hay que seguir curioseando"

"Mejor bajemos ya, casi es hora de la cena y no sé tú, pero yo ya tengo hambre de pizza"

"Tú tienes hambre todo el tiempo, vamos, hay que seguir explorando, puede ser que nos encontremos algo bueno"

"Muy bien, pero sólo una puerta y ya ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, como digas"

Entonces Andy repitió su truco de la llave de hielo y abrió otra de las puertas prohibidas.

"Aquí adentro sólo esta ese extraño cómo se llame" dice Helena refiriéndose a un aparato, parecido a un robot, con patas de araña y un enorme ojo.

"Bueno, fue una gran desilusión, pero mejor vámonos ya de aquí, fue divertido, pero el ío Gru podría llegar en cualquier momento y nos podríamos meter en problemas" dice el chico dirigiéndose a la puerta

Pero en eso.

"¿Qué dice aquí? ¿_Lys _(_Encender _en Danés)?" pregunta la niña viendo el letrero que estaba sobre un enorme botón rojo

"¿Qué dices? ¿Qué es un lys?" pregunta Andy extrañado

Pero antes de que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo, su hermanita presiona el botón y el robot abre su único ojo.

"Guau, mira Andy, es el hermano mayor de los minions ciclopes" le dice la niña

"Sabionda ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Ahora cómo vamos a apagar esa cosa?"

"No lo sé"

"Y para empezar ¿Qué es esa cosa?"

"Ni idea, pero ¿Qué tal si antes averiguamos para qué sirve?"

"¿Estás loca? Yo digo que lo dejemos aquí y finjamos como que nosotros no hicimos nada"

"Me da curiosidad saber qué es y para qué nos puede servir, quizás sea bueno para jugar ¿no lo crees?"

"Su aspecto no me dice nada, no tengo la menor idea de para qué pueda servir"

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, hay que ponerlo a hacer de todo un poco y así sabremos para qué sirve"

"No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea"

"Oh, no seas aguafiestas, ya verás que será muy divertido y puede que hasta impresionemos al tío Gru con nuestra inteligencia al descubrir la función de su invento secreto"

"Muy bien, supongo que de todos modos ya esta prendido, así que, ¿Por qué no?"

Entonando una canción, los niños practican diferentes actividades con el robot.

_"Qué se puede hacer _  
_Sin saber qué puede hacer _  
_Dum-Dum _  
_A-Dum-Dum-Dum _

_Es grande para cinturón y poco hábil para ciertos bailes _  
_Si anda por la biblioteca él no sabe lo que es le-er _  
_No entiende si jugamos sombras o es piedra papel o tijeras _  
_Si te saluda o se despide no lo entiendes aunque es muy forma-al _  
_Du-Du-Du _  
_A-Du-Du-Du _

_El es un arbitro muy malo, pero toca los bongos horrible _  
_Y si mide tu estatura calcularlo nunca va a pode-er _  
_Si saca a pasear al perro no lo lleva a donde debe se-er _  
_En vez de recoger basura limpia estatuas de una enorme muje-er _  
_Du-Dum-Dum _  
_A-Dum-Dum-Dum _  
_Du-Dum-Dum _  
_A-Dum-Dum-Dum"_

Mientras que los niños trataban de averiguar para qué servía el extraño artefacto que encontraron, su tío recibía la visita de su antigua profesora de ciencias.

"Oh, doctora Gevaarlijk (como la maestra de Doofenshmirtz), no esperaba verla aquí, es decir, no sabia que la enviarían a usted"

"Pues ¿Qué esperabas? El señor Perkins no hace visitas a domicilio, él es un hombre sumamente ocupado. Tanto él como sus socios dudan de tu proyecto, piensan que se adelanta a su época y que reunir la tecnología necesaria para mandar un cohete a la luna estaría disponible dentro de más de 100 años"

"Yo les demostraré que es posible hacerlo hoy mismo"

"Sólo espero que valga la pena"

"Desde luego que si, pero pásese, póngase cómoda ¿Quiere una rebanada de pastel? Cielos, ha pasado tanto ¿no es así?"

"Gru estoy aquí para calificar tu absurdo proyecto, no para tener una tonta charla del pasado contigo"

"Oh, claro, lo entiendo, de vuelta a los negocios, sígame, la llevare a que conozca el mejor proyecto de toda la historia"

"Sólo espero que tan siquiera sea bueno"

"Oh, le aseguro que estará muy satisfecha" le dice Gru dirigiéndola a su laboratorio "O al menos eso espero" se dice a sí mismo "¿Sabe qué? Mejor espere aquí en lo que yo preparo a mi equipo de trabajo" dice regresándola a la sala

"¿Tienes equipo de trabajo? ¿Y quiénes son? ¿Un grupo de fracasados como tú?"

"Pero claro que no, de hecho son grandes mentes, empleados brillantes que jamás cometen error alguno"

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, los minions se encargan de acercar el material para el cohete, pero sin querer uno pica del trasero a otro con un extremo afilado y este se enoja y comienzan a alegar y a darse manotazos el uno al otro, mientras los demás aclaman la lucha.

"¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!"

Pero de pronto Gru entra apresuradamente al lugar y los minions dejan de pelearse.

"Emergencia, reunión ahora mismo"

Momentos después los minions se reúnen alrededor de su jefe.

"Pongan atención, yo sé que aunque son un poquito distraídos, ustedes son el mejor equipo de trabajo sobre la faz de la tierra..."

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, el minion de nombre Dave disparo la nueva arma prototipo secreto, un lanza misiles.

"Bee do bee do (Fuego)" exclamo el pequeño minion

Y entonces el arma lanzo un misil sobre el grupo de minions de enfrente, los cuales salen volando.

Enojado por esto, Gru no tuvo más remedio que regañar a su impaciente empleado.

"¡Dave! ¡Pon atención!"

"Bi do (Lo siento)" responde arrepentido

Y entonces un minion todo chamuscado se acerca y le da un puñetazo en el hombro.

"Como les estaba diciendo" prosigue Gru "Tenemos que causar la mejor impresión que podamos a la doctora Gevaarlijk"

"¿Quién?" preguntan los minions a coro

"Mi profesora de ciencias, es un tanto exigente, o mejor dicho bastante muy exigente, les contaré un poco de mis viejos tiempos de estudiante

_En mis clases, hace tiempo atras_  
_Me divertí de verdad _  
_La que fue mi maestra _  
_Era tan siniestra _  
_Mas su desprecio me hizo bien de verdad _

_Si yo estaba atento a la explicación _  
_Me aplicaba un tormento pero en toda ocasión _  
_Mi momento llego de mostrar lo que soy _  
_Solo tengo una cosa que hacer _

_Si a mi maestra impresiono" _

_"Será el mejor" canturrearon los minions uniéndose a la canción_

_"Si a mi maestra impresiono" _

_"Será un ganador" _

_"Con evaluaciones _  
_Con sus tontas flexiones _  
_De un brillante sagrado de ver _

_Si, a mi maestra impresiono _  
_O fallo tal vez _  
_Con mi cerebro de goma _  
_Burro sin un diploma _  
_En sus ojos vería _  
_Que yo reprobaría _  
_Si es muy mala mi idea al final_

_Si a mi maestro impresiono" _

_"Si la impresiona"_

_"Si a mi maestro impresiono" _

_"Si la impresiona"_

_"Si a mi maestro impresiono _  
_No fracasare"_

"Ahora como les estaba diciendo..." dice Gru retomando su gran discurso, pero es interrumpido por el grito de su profesora a través del tubo comunicador

"¡Felonious! ¡No tengo todo el día! ¡Date prisa!"

"Preparen todo para la exposición y den su mejor sonrisa, enseguida vuelvo"

Y tropezando con todo a su paso, Gru volvió con su profesora.

"Disculpe la demora, verá que valió la pena, ya está todo listo"

"Más te vale, es tanta tu incompetencia, que hace que me duela el cuello" Dice la profesora dándole la espalda y alejándose de él.

"Oh yo calmaré su molestia en el cuello" Dice Gru haciendo como que la ahorca con los dedos sin que la mujer lo note, pero de repente se vuelve y Gru aparenta una sonrisa angelical.

Una vez dentro, Gru decide causar su mejor impresión.

"Admire el más asombroso proyecto para conquistar la luna"

"Uh, suena demasiado ambicioso...continua"

"El proyecto es simple armo el cohete" Dijo Gru mientras mostraba su presentación, quitando lámina tras lámina con dibujos del prototipo "Lo hago despegar, vuelo hacia la luna, aterrizo, o más bien alunizo, je je je, y me convierto en el primer hombre en pisar la luna"

De vuelta con los sobrinos.

"Uf, me rindo, esta cosa no sirve para nada" Se quejó Andy.

"Quizá no hemos dado con la actividad correcta"

"Ya me cansó esto"

"Uh, mira Andy un botón brillante"

"Espera no lo oprimas"

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera impedirlo, la niña oprimió el botón y de inmediato comenzaron a brillar múltiples luces en el robot y éste salió disparado.

"Te dije que no lo oprimieras ¿Por qué no puedes obedecer nunca?" Gruñó Andy

"Lo siento, yo sólo quería..."

"No digas nada, sólo vamos tras esa cosa antes de que destruya algo o lastime a alguien"

En su laboratorio, el tío Gru acababa de terminar su proyecto.

"Impresionante ¿No lo cree?"

"Vaya Gru, es el proyecto más ambicioso del que jamás había oído, me parece que te debo una disculpa siempre creí que eras un perdedor que jamás lograría nada en la vida, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que..."

En ese momento el robot entró a toda velocidad impulsado por los cohetes.

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó Andy entrando detrás e intentando detenerlo con sus poderes.

Pero el robot fuera de control destruyó los prototipos y planos del cohete, así como los muebles y todo a su paso, ocasionando además que la profesora cayera de cara sobre el pastel.

"¡Oh no! ¡Profesora Gevaarlijk!" Dijo Gru ayudándola a levantarse e intentando quitarle el exceso de pastel "¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Lo tengo, lo tengo" Exclamó Andy lanzando cuchillas de hielo que casi ensartan a la mujer. "Lo siento, ahora si lo tengo"

"No, yo lo tengo" Dijo la niña apuntando con un arma que disparaba redes y lanzando una por error a los pies de la profesora haciéndola caer de nuevo al suelo.

Justo entonces el robot se detuvo y cayó al suelo apagado, detrás de él estaba Gru quien había oprimido el botón de apagado.

"Oh, entonces ¿Así se detenía?" Dijo Andy

"Ups" Agregó su hermanita

"Profesora Gevaarlijk ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"No gracias a ti y estos dos demonios"

"No somos demonios, sobos los sobrinos del tío Gru" Rezongó Helena

"¿Sobrinos? Si esta es la clase de responsabilidad que muestras en la educación de tus sobrinos, no quiero ni pensar lo que sería si estuvieras al mando de la misión espacial del siglo, así que olvida nuestro trato, el banco no va a financiarte más"

"Pe..pe..pero usted dijo que era un proyecto muy ambicioso"

"Es un gran plan, me encanta el plan, adoro cada detalle de tu plan, excepto por una cosa, tú"

"No entiendo que sucede"

"Acepta la realidad Gru, has trabajado en esto por varios años sin que hayas tenido un gran éxito ¿En quien pondremos nuestra fe, nuestros fondos? En un inventor más joven y prometedor"

"Pero..."

"Se acabó, confirmo mis sospechas, eres sólo un fracasado que nunca logrará nada" Dijo la mujer saliendo de la casa.

Andy y Helena miraron al tío temerosos y avergonzados, mientras el tío seguía con la mirada perdida mirando por donde la profesora acababa de salir.

"Tío..yo.."

"No digan nada, lo lograron, tomaron mi única oportunidad de ser feliz y la destrozaron en muy muy pequeñas partes"

"Sé que cometimos un error pero..."

"No, el error lo cometí yo al aceptar que un par de mocosos torpes y entrometidos como ustedes se hospedaran en mi casa"

"Realmente lo sentimos, nosotros nunca quisimos..."

"Sólo váyanse de mi vista, mañana mismo los subiré al primer tren, barco, o lo que sea, quiero que los dos se vayan de mi casa, escribiré a mi prima para que les busque otro lugar"

Ambos chicos se alejaron cabizbajos dejando a su tío escribiendo una carta y colocándola en el buzón, para después caminar hacia su habitación, en el trayecto entonó una triste canción.

_Un hombre siempre sueña en triunfar entre gigantes, _  
_en esculpir su nombre en el pilar de las finanzas. _  
_Pero ante la oportunidad de la cumbre alcanzar, _  
_el triunfo alguien viene y le arrebata, _  
_su poder sin más se opaca, _  
_su vida arruina en plena juventud. _

_Mi vida ideal de orden ejemplar _  
_se destrozó al llegar esos dos. _  
_Todo mi ideal, mi ambición, se desplomó _  
_el castigo es muy amargo y cruel._

A la mañana siguiente Gru entró en su laboratorio y reunió a los minions para comunicarles la noticia.

"Escuchen, ya sé que ha habido ciertos rumores de que el banco ya no va a financiarnos, así que he venido a poner los rumores a un lado" Dijo Gru mientras sus sobrinos se asomaban a la puerta y escuchaban sus discurso "Todo es cierto"

Al oír esto los minios se sobresaltaron y murmuraron entre sí.

"Y hablando de fondos, ya no tenemos fondos. Así que ¿Cómo llegaremos a la luna? La respuesta es clara, no iremos"

Con esta noticia algunos minions se pusieron a llorar.

"Estamos acabados" Continuó Gru "Así que tal vez sea un buen momento para buscar otras opciones laborales"

Los minios se asombraban cada vez más.

"Lo sé, yo ya preparé mi curriculum y les sugiero que lo hagan todos ustedes"

En ese momento Gru notó la presencia de los niños.

"¿Qué quieren?" Preguntó y ambos niños se acercaron ya con sus maletas preparadas. "¿No ven que estoy a la mitad de una plática motivacional?"

"Tío" dijo Andy "Sé que lo arruinamos todo, nosotros fuimos los únicos culpables de lo sucedido, sabemos que tienes problemas financieros, verás, somos sólo niños, no traemos mucho dinero con nosotros, pero te damos lo que traemos para ayudarte con tu proyecto"

"Mamá dijo que era para emergencias, esto califica como emergencia"

"Y también toma esto, es mi sortija real, lo que me identifica como príncipe, es muy valiosa, tiene varios quilates de oro y joyas finas, puedes venderlo o empeñarlo y con eso financiar tu invento"

Conmovido, Gru tomó el dinero y el anillo y miró a los niños sin saber que decir.

"Espero que eso sea de ayuda alguna, y si no, sólo háganoslo saber y una vez que pase la guerra y podamos volver a casa le enviaremos más dinero. Entiendo si ya no quieres tenernos en tu casa, ya empacamos y estamos listos para irnos a otro lado"

En ese momento un minion interrumpió.

"Jefe, jefe" Exclamó el ser amarillo entregándole un billete

A éste se sumaron varios minions más, los cuales extendían más dinero o cosas para empeñar.

"¡Si! ¡Si!" Exclamó Gru al idear una nueva idea en su mente "¡Construiremos nuestro cohete usando esto y cuanto encuentren, traigan de todo, busquen chatarra por todas partes, en los basureros, en los muelles ¿Quién necesita al banco?"

Después de eso continuaron con el proyecto, Gru obviamente no vendió la sortija de su sobrino, con la chatarra que consiguieron bastó y sobró para continuar el proyecto, les permitió los niños quedarse con él y comenzaron a llevarse mejor. Los chicos ya no hacían travesuras y estudiaban duro.

Incluso se acomedían a ayudar en las labores del hogar.

"Pero ¿Qué?" Exclamó Gru cuando vio que su ropa se había pintado de color rosa debido a que los niños por error la habían lavado junto con los vestidos de Helena.

Hasta Kyle, la mascota gruñona de Gru se dejaba agarrar y jugaba con ellos.

Y Gru había aprendido a cocinar cosas ricas para los niños, por las mañanas preparaba wafles con diversas formas.

"Wow" Exclamó Andy mirando su wafle con forma de calavera

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Helena "El mío parece un cadáver"

Por la noche los chicos se disponían a dormir, pero antes saltaban en los sillones.

"Muy bien, hora de dormir" Dijo Gru entrando "¿Te lavaste los dientes?" Le preguntó a Helena

"Si"

"Sóplame" La niña obedeció.

"No lo hiciste. Vayan a sus camas, quietos, en serio, ustedes ya deben dormir"

Pero los niños no dejaban de jugar.

"Hablo en serio"

"No estamos cansados" Dijo Andy

"Pero yo si estoy cansado"

"¿Nos cuentas un cuento?" Preguntó Helena

"No"

"Porfis"

"La simple palabra porfis no cambia las cosas, sigue siendo no, así que a dormir"

"Pero con esta energía no podemos"

"Y sin un cuento para dormir seguiremos despiertos y molestándolo toda la noche"

"Ay bien" Dijo Gru tomando una silla y sentándose junto a ellos "Muy bien, lo haré"

Entonces el tío Gru se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a relatarles un cuento inventado por él en el que mezclaba personajes de varios cuentos famosos.

"Y entonces el lobo feroz le dijo a ricitos de oro soplaré y soplaré y derribaré tu casa construida en un zapato gigante"Dijo Gru cuando notó que los niños se habían dormido recargados en él "Bien, eso es todo, buenas noches"

"Oiga" Dijo la niña despertando.

"¿Qué?"

"¿No me dará mi beso de buenas noches?"

"No, no. No, no habrá besos, ni abrazos, nada de eso"

"No te canses sabionda, nunca va a querer hacerlo"

"Yo lo quiero, es lindo"

"Pero aterrador"

"Igual que Santa, además sé que tu también lo quieres"

"Supongo, es sólo que me cuesta hacer nuevas amistades, además creo que al tío Gru no le termina de agradar nuestra presencia aquí"

"Pero ya se acostumbró a nosotros, leemos libros, jugamos, exploramos por el campo, incluso nos enseña a identificar quesos regionales"

"Ahora que lo mencionas ha sido genial, el tío es una de las pocas personas que me hacen sentir normal y no tiene problemas con mis poderes"

"Si, quisiera que nos quedáramos aquí una larga temporada"

"También yo"

"Además recuerda que el tío Gru nos llevará a la luna"

"Sólo espero que el cohete funcione, el tío Gru está muy ilusionado"

A la mañana siguiente el proyecto estaba casi listo a pesar de las distracciones que jugar y convivir con sus sobrinos le ocasionaban a Gru.

"Muy bien" Dijo Gru mientras él y Andy jugaban a la fiesta del té con Helena en compañía de los minions sentados en el suelo "Ahora cuando hagamos chocar las tazas haremos el sonido clink con la boca ¿Listos? Helena"

"Clink" Dijo la niña

"Y ahora bebemos el té, Andy"

"Clink" Respondió Andy siguiendo el juego.

"Bien hecho"

Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

"Lo siento niños" Dijo Gru poniéndose de pie

"Oh" Protestaron los chicos y los minions al ver su juego interrumpido.

"Oh, no tardaré, practiquen el clink"

"Clink, clink" Dijo Helena obedeciendo.

Al abrir la puerta, Gru se encontró con un hombre con uniforme militar.

"¿Si?"

"¿Tengo el honor con el señor Felonius Gru"

"Soy yo"

"Soy el comandante Lauridsen"

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Me envía el duque Gren, vengo por los niños Westerguard"

"¿Por los niños?"

"Sí, la reina Ingrid escribió al duque Gren diciéndole que al parecer las cosas no resultaron entre usted y los niños, que su presencia le parecía insoportable y quería verlos fuera de su casa cuanto antes"

En ese momento Gru recordó que olvidó sacar la carta del buzón y al parecer el cartero lo llevó a su remitente.

"Sí, pero... pero... es sólo que..."

"Llevaré a los chicos a un acantonamiento militar en las afueras de la ciudad de Gren.

"¿Acantonamiento militar?"

"Sí, ya está todo listo, yo los escoltaré"

"Pero ¿No cree que un acantonamiento militar es un lugar inapropiado para niños?"

"Ya todo está arreglado, ahí continuarán con sus estudios, el personal ya está preparado para recibirlos, además la reina Ingrid no conoce a mucha gente de por aquí que sea digna de confianza"

"Lo sé pero tal vez..."

"Así ya no lo importunarán y podrá continuar con su proyecto y terminarlo a tiempo. Llame a los niños y me los llevaré de inmediato"

El alboroto ocasionó que los niños se acercarán.

"¿Llevarnos a donde?" Preguntó Andy

"Al acantonamiento militar de Gren, su abuela me manda por ustedes, dice que no quiere que estén en un lugar donde no sean bien recibidos y tratados como merecen, no quiere que permanezcan más en esta casa, tengo órdenes de llevármelos cuanto antes" Dijo el soldado

"¿De qué habla?" volvió a preguntar el chico

"No me gusta tener que traer malas noticias, pero su tío Gru escribió a su abuela diciéndole que su presencia aquí le ocasionaba muchas distracciones, que no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para hacerse cargo de ustedes, entonces la reina Astrid escribió al duque de Gren, quien le dijo que serían bien recibidos y estarían a salvo" respondió el soldado

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron ambos niños desconcertados.

"De modo que a pesar de todo te deshaces de nosotros" dijo Andy a si tío

"Esto no es lo que parece" respondió Gru desconcertado

"¿Entonces sólo imaginamos ver a ese soldado parado en la puerta con una orden de llevarnos lejos de aquí?" replico el chico

"No era mi intención enviar esa carta"

"Pero lo hiciste" insistió el príncipe

"Tío ¿Somos insoportables? ¿De veras piensas eso de nosotros?" pregunto la niña

"Sí, bueno no, digo nunca lo pensé, bueno si lo hice.. Pero ahora... yo ... yo..."

"Entonces sólo fingiste ¿No es así? En realidad nunca te agradamos" dijo el chico muy indignado

"Andy yo... déjenme explicarles" trato de justificarse el tío

"No hace falta, lo entendemos perfectamente, sólo te estorbamos, tú quieres seguir con tu aburrido estilo de vida. Bien, pues no te lo impediremos por más tiempo" dijo Andy dándole la espalda a su tío

"Debemos irnos niños, sus padres cuentan con que estarán ahí antes del ocaso, el camino es largo y al oscurecer estos caminos suelen ser algo peligrosos" Opinó el soldado

"Creo que lo mejor es que vayan con el comandante Lauridsen" Dijo Gru

"Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo" Replicó Andy "Vámonos sabionda, empaca tus cosas, no hagamos esperar más al comandante"

Momentos después los niños se disponían a subir al carruaje.

"Tío Gru, no dejes que nos lleven, diles que quieres que nos quedemos" Lloró la niña mientras su hermano la subía con dificultad a bordo del carruaje

"Adios tío Gru, gracias por todo"

Ambos chicos se alejaron a bordo del carruaje, dejando a su tío muy triste y pensativo y a los minions llorando por la partida de sus nuevos amiguitos.

Una vez que los niños se fueron a pesar de que iba a echarlos mucho de menos, Gru continuó con su proyecto ahora sin distracciones mientras sus asistentes amarillos limpiaban todo vestigio de la presencia de los chicos en su vida.

"Muy bien, sólo ajusto este tornillo un poco más y..."

En ese momento uno de los minios por error quebró un tubo de ensayo del laboratorio.

"Oh niños ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que no se metan con mis cosas?"

Pero al percatarse de que era uno de sus asistentes, recordó que los chicos habían sido reubicados.

Tratando de no pensar en eso para no entristecerse, continuó con su proyecto, hasta que risas de niños lo distrajeron nuevamente.

"¿Será posible? ¿Realmente están aquí?"

Al salir vio que sólo eran unos niños del pueblo que pasaban por ahí.

"¿A quien quiero engañar? Esos chicos eran más importantes para mí de lo que creí, pero lo eché a perder todo y ahora perdí su amistad"

Por la noche Gru se fue a dormir conciliando con dificultad el sueño, al amanecer, cuando fue a su laboratorio no encontró rastro de su cohete ni de su equipo.

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Socorro, policía, me han robado!" Gritó Gru histérico "¡Que alguien llame a los bomberos, a scotland yard"

Al salir al jardín encontró huellas de carruaje.

"Ajá, por aquí huyó el ladrón ¿Crees que puedes escapar de mí? Prepárate para enfrentar la ira de Gru" Dijo siguiendo el rastro hasta un campo despejado, donde el pillo había armado al parecer una plataforma de despegue.

Al acercarse, Gru reconoció a Vektor, aquel joven inventor que conoció en el banco.

"¿Vektor? ¿Eres tú?"

"¡Oh Gru! ¿Vienes a la fiesta? Te vas a divertir"

"¿Tú robaste mi invento?"

"¿Robar? Esa es una palabra muy fea, digamos que sólo lo tomé prestado"

"Que tomas prestado ni que ocho cuartos, tú robaste mi invento"

"Ay, ahora si me hiciste sentir mal"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Nadie creyó en mí, todos me trataron como un inepto, incluso tú te burlaste de mis inventos, también los del banco, la universidad, nadie vio mi potencial como inventor, hasta ahora"

"Pero ¿Presentar un invento ajeno?"

"Los únicos que lo sabemos somos tú y yo, si más no recuerdo el banco ya no quiso financiarte porque no diste el ancho"

"¿Estuviste espiándome?"

"Claro, es mas, deberías agradecerme que fui el único que vio futuro en tu proyecto"

"Escucha, sé por lo que estás pasando, la gente ha dudado de mis ideas y se ha burlado de mí todo el tiempo, pero presentar un proyecto ajeno y volverte rico más allá de la imaginación no te hará sentir mejor"

"No, pero vale la pena intentarlo, iniciando despegue"

"¿Estás loco? Estuve haciendo cálculos, tal vez me equivoqué, podría ser que la gente del banco tenía razón esta ciencia es muy aventajada, la tecnología para poder enviar a alguien al espacio estaría disponible en unos años más. Si subes a ese cohete y te lanzas al espacio quizás nunca regreses"

"¿Me crees tan idiota como para lanzarme a mí mismo al espacio en un cohete que no ha sido probado antes? Ja ja ja ja"

"Claro, eso es lo que pensé hasta que te reíste así, ahora pienso que estás demente y debo salir de aquí"

"Saluda a mis monos de prueba"

"¡Andy, Helena!" Gritó Gru al ver a sus sobrinos atados en el interior del cohete, Andy además tenía grilletes similares a los que le habían puesto a su madre durante el invierno eterno.

"Nuestro tío le va a patear el trasero" Dijo la niña.

"Oh sí, son una tripulación muy entusiasta" Agregó Vektor.

"No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya" Dijo Gru

"Oh viejo, creo que ya lo hice" Replicó el villano oprimiendo un botón y encendiendo el cohete, el cual de inmediato comenzó a elevarse.

"¡Nooo!" Gritó Gru al ver su invento despegar.

"Este es mi momento de gloria, mañana mi nombre saldrá en todos los titulares" Exclamó Vektor

Entonces el tío Gru saltó y se alcanzó a sujetar del cohete y el trío subió más y más, pero Gru no pudo sujetarse por más tiempo y cayó, por suerte sus leales minions ayudados con varios de sus muchos inventos llegaron volando al rescate y lo atraparon justo a tiempo.

Dentro del cohete Andy intentaba liberarse de las cadenas poniendo sus manos tan frías como podía.

"Ya casi lo logro, sólo unos segundos más"

"Tómate tu tiempo"

"Uf lo logré" Exclamó el chico frotando sus manos libres. "Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí" Agregó desatando a su hermanita.

Ambos abrieron la escotilla y notaron que ya era muy tarde para saltar.

"Oh no, no es cierto, esto no es cierto" Exclamó Andy angustiado

"Haz algo Andy"

"¿Qué puedo hacer? Mis poderes no sirven para volar"

Al notar que todo se congelaba a su tacto se puso de inmediato sus guantes.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"No lo sé"

"Entonces ¿Este es el fin?"

"Supongo, al menos me alegra que estaremos juntos lamento haberte gritado en varias ocasiones"

"Y yo lamento lo del cabello de puerco espín"

"Eso nunca me lo dijiste"

"Pero lo pensé"

En ese momento Gru lanzó una soga con un gancho que se adhirió al cohete y el equipo de rescate comenzó a volar cerca del cohete.

"Tengo que sacarlos, si esta cosa gana más altura cada vez será más difícil respirar y se asfixiarán"

Los niños notaron la presencia de su tío.

"Tío Gru aquí estamos" Dijo Andy

"¡Tío Gru!" Exclamó la niña

"Muy bien chicos, necesito que salten" Dijo Gru desde varios metros más abajo a bordo de otro de sus inventos.

"¿Saltar?" Preguntó Helena

"¿Acaso está loco?" Replicó el chico

"No tienen de que preocuparse los atraparé en el aire" Explicó Gru

"Pediste que nos reubicaran" Rezongó el joven príncipe

"Lo sé, lo sé y es el más grande error que he cometido en mi vida, pero tienen que saltar ahora"

"Estaremos bien" Dijo Andy tomando a su hermanita de la mano y preparándose para el salto.

"Muy bien chicos"

"Salta ahora sabionda" Ordenó Andy lanzando a la niña, la cual fue atrapada justo en el aire por el tío Gru.

Pero antes de que Andy pudiera hacer lo mismo, el cohete ganó altura y asustado Andy se sujetó del cohete temeroso de saltar.

"Andy, te atraparé, una vez me dijiste que los miembros de una familia se ayudan unos a otros, y tenías razón, no te dejaré caer y ya no los alejaré de mí"

Animado por las palabras de su tío el chico se disponía a saltar, pero una fuerte sacudida del cohete lo hizo caer sin que el tío Gru pudiera evitarlo, por suerte Andy se logró sujetar de la soga, colgando peligrosamente a cientos de metros de altura

"Ya voy Andy no te sueltes" Dijo Gru comenzando a caminar por la cuerda floja para llegar hasta su sobrino.

La soga estaba por romperse y Gru avanzaba con dificultad hacia el chico.

"Ya no puedo sujetarme más" Exclamó Andy

La soga se reventó y tanto Andy como su tío cayeron al vacío.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritaron ambos.

"¡Andy, tío Gru!" Gritó la niña al ver a sus seres queridos caer a una muerte segura, pero los minions se lanzaron al rescate haciendo una cadena entre todos sujetando a Gru y éste a su vez sujetó a su sobrino.

"Te tengo" Exclamó Gru

En ese preciso momento el cohete se elevó más y la presión lo hizo estallar.

"Siento mucho lo de tu cohete tío" Dijo Helena mientras los tres observaban el humo de la explosión desde una distancia prudente.

"Son sólo cosas materiales que tienen reposición, ya habrá otros proyectos interesantes, pero ¿De qué me servirían sin mis sobrinos consentidos?"

"Sé que no te gusta que te toquen, pero ¿Listo para un abrazote? Tengo que hacerlo" Dijo la niña saltando a los brazos de su tío, quien la abrazó y la dio vueltas en el aire "Oye, también me abrazaste"

"Tío gracias por venir a rescatarnos" Dijo Andy uniéndose al abrazo.

"¡Sí! Abrazo grupal"

"No fue nada, eso hacen los amigos"

"Sí, pero ese rescate fue mega increíble"

"Ni tanto"

"Claro que sí, tú caminando por la cuerda floja peligrosamente a cientos de metros de altura sin la seguridad de una red"

"Igual de genial que esos mega saltos extremos que dieron"

"Cierto ¿Y me asusté? Claro que no"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Qué me dices del momento en que quedaste colgando?"

"Todo era parte de mi plan, todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados"

"¿Ah sí? Porque tu cara de terror no decía lo mismo"

"Yo te daré motivos para tener una cara de terror"

"Sólo inténtalo"

"Quietos, lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo Vektor pudo secuestrarlos?"

"Pues íbamos de camino al condado de Gren, y el tipejo nos atacó cuando acampamos para pasar la noche, nos noqueó a mí y al general, hey, un momento, el general, tenemos que asegurarnos de que esté bien"

Más tarde se reunían con el soldado, quien aún estaba amarrado contra un árbol.

"¡General!"

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"¡Chicos, estoy bien y me alegra verlos sanos y salvos a ambos"

Los chicos procedieron a desatarlo.

"¿Listos para continuar nuestro camino a Gren?" Preguntó el soldado

"Gracias por sus molestias general, pero los chicos se quedan conmigo, por favor avise al duque que estarán a salvo a mi lado"

"¿Ustedes que dicen niños? Su abuela no quería que estuvieran en un lugar donde no los querían"

"Estaremos bien, le escribiremos a la abuela diciéndole que no podríamos estar en un lugar donde fuéramos más aceptados" Opinó Andy "Además, estaremos bien, no cualquiera podría decir que tiene un tío capaz de caminar por una cuerda floja mortal sólo para salvarte"

"En ese caso, me despido de ustedes"

"Adiós" dijo la niña agitando su manita

"Cielos han sido unas vacaciones de locura" Dijo Andy también agitando la mano para despedirse del buen hombre.

"Y no han terminado" Respondió Gru.

"Ya quiero que mamá escuche todo esto"

"Sólo omitamos las partes peligrosas"

"Como si los problemas y la aventura no nos persiguiera"

"Muy cierto"

"Bien ¿Están listos para ayudarme con mis demás inventos?" Preguntó Gru

"Listísimos, pero ¿Qué pasará con Vektor?" Quiso saber la niña

"Descuiden, en estos momentos debe estar en prisión, no lo veremos en un largo tiempo"

Al volver a casa de Gru, los minions se alegraron mucho de ver a los chicos de nuevo con ellos y comenzaron a entonar una canción:

_Mocha fa les duo ma laki, boji_

_Bokka fa ta chi ba da da, boda_

_Bokka Linguini Banaki Loto_

_La to les bu he la_

_Mia mia mia mia mia_

_La pa ta ke alo_

_Tu pu de bwa_

_La pa ta ke alo_

_Tu pu de bwa_

_Fa la ke le mi do_

_Fa la tu le loka_

_Kapa boye le pabrika_

_La pa ta ke alo_

_Tu pu de bwa_

_La pa ta ke alo_

_Tu pu de bwa_

_Linda lu le bono_

_Li le Carbonara_

_Le ji chie le calita_

Esa noche los niños se preparaban para dormir, luego de un largo día lleno de emociones.

"Muy bien, a dormir"

"Espera tío, queremos un cuento, ¿Qué tal el de caperucita roja y ricitos de oro" Sugirió Helena

"Hoy les tengo uno todavía mejor, este libro se titula _Un Gran Unicornio_ y su autor es... oh ¿Qué creen? Soy yo, yo lo hice y es un libro de marionetas, miren" dice Gru poniendo su nariz en un agujero del libro para que parezca el cuerno del unicornio

"Ji ji ji" rieron los niños divertidos por las ocurrencias de su tío

"Este será el mejor cuento del mundo" Exclamó la niña

"No es por presumir que soy el mejor, pero si, es lo más probable, escuchen esto: Un gran unicornio libre y fuerte creía que era feliz y con mucha suerte, luego 2 simpáticos monitos aparecieron y su vida de cabeza pusieron"

"Oye, ¿eso de monos es haciendo referencia al modo en que nos llamó Vektor?" preguntó Andy

"No, ¿de qué estás hablando? Son monitos, cualquier similitud con personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia"

Andy y su hermanita se voltearon a ver un tanto confundidos y su tío continuó con la lectura.

"Lo hacían reír, jo jo y también llorar, uh. De ellos jamás se debió apartar y ahora sabe que no tendría un caparazón ante esos 2 monitos que alegraron su corazón. Es todo, ok, ya está, descansen"

Y diciendo esto se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando al tomar la puerta se detuvo y regreso a su lado para darle su beso de buenas noches a la niña.

"Te quiero" le dijo Andy

"También te quiero"

Luego de dejarlos soñando con los angelitos, Gru salió de la habitación y afuera se encontró a todos sus minions, los cuales lo observaban muy felices.

"Oh, je je, puka puka ra, ¿mua mua mua?"pregunta uno de ellos pidiendo un beso de buenas noches

"No, no, no" responde Gru alejándose

Lo cual causa muchas tristeza en los minions e incluso uno de ellos llora de sentimiento.

"Ah, ya qué" y diciendo esto se arrodilla en el suelo y le da beso en la frente a 3 minions, pero uno de ellos se vuelve a formar "Oye a ti ya te di el tuyo"

El minion que sigue en la fila golpea en la cabeza al tramposo y esté se aleja riendo mientras Gru le da beso de buenas noches a todos sus minions.

**ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME COSTÓ TRABAJOS ACOMODAR LA TRAMA, PERO CREO QUE AL FINAL ME QUEDÓ BIEN.**

**LAS CANCIONES DE **_**¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACE?**_** Y **_**SI A MI MAESTRA IMPRESIONO**_** SON DE LA CARICATURA DE PHINEAS Y FERB Y LOS DERECHOS PERTENECEN A DISNEY, IGUAL QUE LA CANCIÓN **_**UN HOMBRE SUEÑA**_** DE MARY POPPINS.**

**LA CANCIÓN DEL FINAL ES LA DE **_**YMCA**_** DE VILLAGE PEOPLE Y SUS DERECHOS PERTENECEN A SUS AUTORES JACQUES MORALI, HENRI BELOLO Y VICTOR WILLI.**

**Y POR ULTIMO, LOS MINIONS, GRU, VEKTOR Y ALGUNOS DE LOS DIÁLOGOS QUE USE EN ESTE CAPITULO SON DE LA PELÍCULA **_**MI VILLANO FAVORITO**_** Y LE PERTENECEN A UNIVERSAL STUDIOS.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS Y ESPERO YA NO TARDARME TANTO CON LOS CAPÍTULOS.**


	26. Chapter 26

Andy y Helena vivieron momentos muy divertidos e interesantes al lado de su tío, él les enseñaba sobre ciencia, y los chicos le enseñaban a él como divertirse.

Hasta que un día llegó carta de Arendelle.

"Oh vaya, correspondencia" Dijo Andy extrayendo el sobre y abriéndolo para leer la carta. "Hey ¡Llegó carta de mamá!" Exclamó el chico entrando presuroso a la casa "La guerra terminó, o más bien no hubo, al parecer las cosas estuvieron algo tensas pero al final el Rey vecino desistió de sus planes y todo terminó pacíficamente"

"Menos mal" Dijo la niña acercándose a su hermano.

"Sí, pero hay algo más, dice que ya debemos volver a casa" Agregó Andy

"¿Tan pronto?" Preguntó la sabionda

"Lo sé, yo tampoco quisiera irme todavía"

"¿Podemos quedarnos una larga temporada más tío?" Preguntó la niña con sus ojos más convincentes.

"Claro que me encantaría, pero como que ya estuvieron demasiado tiempo fuera de casa ¿No lo creen?"

"Supongo, pero es sólo que la pasamos genial" Respondió la niña

"Además, en casa los necesitan"

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó la princesita.

"Estoy seguro de que todos los echaron de menos, sobre todo sus padres"

"Es cierto, ya quisiera ver a mamá otra vez" Replicó la niña

"Entonces vayan empacando"

Ambos chicos obedecieron y procedieron a empacar sus cosas.

"Realmente voy a extrañarlos" Pensó Gru mirando a sus sobrinos alejarse.

Arriba los chicos guardaban sus cosas en las maletas.

"Cielos, realmente voy a echar de menos este lugar" Dijo Andy

"También yo ¿Crees que volvamos algún día?"

"Espero que sí"

"Ay voy a extrañar dormir en mi caldero maligno"

"Je je je, yo igual, al principio fue difícil, pero creo que al final todo salió bien"

"¿Ya listos?" Preguntó el tío entrando.

"Listísimos" Respondió la niña sujetando su maleta y abrazando su unicornio.

"Vengan conmigo, los llevaré a la estación de trenes, pero antes quiero darles unos obsequios"

"Yupi obsequios" Exclamó la sabionda.

"Para ti Helenita, te regalo este tenedor automático, sólo le das cuerda y enrolla los espaguetis por ti"

"Pero que cosa más genial"

"Y para ti Andy, unos practi paraguas para evitar que tus zapatos se mojen en la lluvia" Dijo Gru colocándole una mini sombrilla en cada pie.

"De lujo" Exclamó Andy feliz ante el obsequio de un invento tan inútil.

"Tus inventos son geniales tío" Opinó Helenita.

"Me alegra que piensen así y ¿Qué creen?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el chico

"Después del incidente con el cohete, el gobierno se interesó en mis proyectos y van a financiarme"

"Eso suena súper" Exclamó la niña.

"Lo es, incluso quieren que trabaje en unas misiones secretas y van a enviarme a una compañera/asistente"

"Espero que esté bonita" Dijo Andy

"¿Sólo piensas en chicas lindas?" Preguntó Gru

"¿Hay otra cosa en que pensar?" Replicó el chico

Después de despedirse de los minions y escribir a casa notificando que iban en camino, los chicos se encontraban en la estación esperando su tren.

"Entonces supongo que este es el adiós" Dijo Andy triste

"Es sólo un hasta luego, recuerden que prometieron visitarme pronto"

"Y así lo haremos" Respondió el chico.

"Y para cuando lo hagamos queremos que ya te hayas casado" Agregó la princesita

"Wo, creo que van demasiado pronto, ni siquiera tengo novia"

"Oh pero ya encontrarás a alguien, que esté tan loca como tú, que no tenga otra opción, que esté desesperada" Opinó Andy

"Gracias por sus ánimos"

"Ahí viene nuestro tren" Exclamó la niña.

Y en efecto, el tren avanzaba cada vez más lento hasta detenerse frente a ellos, muchos pasajeros comenzaron a abordar.

"Será mejor que suban"

Ambos chicos abordaron.

"Adiós tío Gru" Dijo Helena asomándose por la ventana

"Adiós niños"

"¿Recuerdas nuestro lema?" Preguntó Andy asomándose junto con su hermana.

"Claro que lo recuerdo es _hakuna matata_"

"Espero que no lo olvides"

"No creo que sea posible"

El tren comenzó a avanzar.

"Adiós tío Gru, adiós" Exclamaron los niños mientras se alejaban cada vez más y más.

"Adiós" Murmuró el tío Gru viendo el tren perderse en el horizonte "Cómo los voy a extrañar, eso es lo malo de encariñarse con hijos ajenos, no hay nada como los propios, me pregunto si algún día los tendré o tal vez podría adoptar, sólo espero que no den tanta lata como esos dos monitos"

De vuelta en el tren ambos chicos iniciaban el regreso a casa.

"Bien, supongo que estamos justo como comenzó esta loca aventura" Dijo la niña sentándose al lado de su hermano

"Y que lo digas, fueron unas excelentes vacaciones"

"Lo malo es que volveremos a clases, mejor hubiera habido guerra"

"No digas eso sabionda, la guerra es terrible, prefiero volver a mis aburridas lecciones a que personas inocentes sufran"

"Opino igual, Andy ¿Ya nunca habrá guerra?"

"Si habrá, por más que nos desagrade"

"Pero tu mamá dijo que todo se arregló"

"Sí, tal vez en esta ocasión no hubo, pero el mundo está lleno de conflictos que podrían ocasionar una guerra"

"¿Y en la guerra la gente se muere?"

"Si"

"Que miedo, no quiero que haya guerra nunca en casa"

"Ni yo, pero debemos estar preparados"

"¿Alguna ves estuviste en una guerra?"

"Una vez"

"¿En serio? ¿Estabas en el bando de los buenos o de los malos?"

"De los buenos obviamente, yo jamás estaré en el bando de los malos. Pero además yo tenía sólo cinco años, no estuve en el ejército ni nada, pero había un tipo llamado Aksel"

"¿Tu casi papá?"

"Exacto, aunque era más bien mi casi padrastro, pero en fin, él se molestó mucho porque mamá no quiso casarse con él"

"Porque era malo"

"Exacto, ella se dio cuenta a tiempo de sus intenciones y canceló la boda, eso ocasionó que Aksel y un rey llamado Dark nos atacaran con un gran ejército, pero al final, gracias a papá ganamos"

"¡Sí! ¡Nadie se mete con nuestra familia"

"Nadie, porque todos terminan perdiendo je je je"

"¿Qué es eso que estás leyendo?"

"Es un periódico que alguien olvidó aquí"

"¿Y qué dice?"

"Dice que Reino Unido abolió la esclavitud en todas sus colonias"

"¿Reino Unido? ¿No es ahí donde vive tu novia Victoria?"

"Exacto, aunque ella no es mi novia, pero espero que lo sea pronto"

"¿Y qué significa abolir la esclavitud?"

"Significa que ya no habrá esclavos"

"Que bien, porque mi maestra me dijo que eso estaba mal"

"Exacto"

"Nosotros nunca dejaremos que haya esclavos ¿Verdad Andy?"

"Así es sabionda, lucharemos por los derechos de los demás"

"Pero ¿Cómo puedes entender lo que dice ese periódico y yo no?"

"Porque en mis lecciones aprendo otros idiomas y este periódico está en inglés"

"¿Para qué aprendes varios idiomas?"

"Porque todos los reyes saben hablar en otros lenguajes"

"Pero tú no eres rey"

"No, pero lo seré algún día"

"¿Cuándo? No lo sé, espero que no sea pronto"

"Entonces si todos los reyes hablan varios idiomas ¿También tu mamá?"

"Claro, ella es muy inteligente"

"Yo también quiero ser muy inteligente ¿Puedes enseñarme?"

"Supongo que puedo intentarlo"

"¡Yupi!"

"Veamos, para saludar se dice Hello, que significa hola, repítelo ahora tú"

"Hello"

"Muy bien, ahora con las presentaciones Hello my name is Anders…"

El tren continuó su camino siguiendo el mismo recorrido que habían hecho semanas atrás para llegar a casa del tío Gru.

Después de varios días de camino, por fin los niños llegaron a su destino.

"Cof, cof, odio que los trenes echen tanto humo" se quejó Andy

"No puedo esperar a que mamá sepa que ya soy toda una experta hablando inglés"

"Estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz, hey mira, ahí está Kai"

"¡Kai, por aquí!" Gritó la niña

"Principe Anders, princesa Helena, me da gusto verlos de nuevo altezas"

"A nosotros también nos alegra verte" Respondió el chico

"¿No vino mi mamá?" Preguntó la sabionda

"Sus madres están en el castillo esperándolos y me encomendaron la misión de llevarlos a casa"

"Ya quiero contarle a mamá todo lo que hicimos" Dijo la niña mientras hacia el carruaje.

"¿Se divirtieron?"

"Muchísimo" respondió la niña

"Mira las cosas geniales que nos dio el tío Gru" Dijo el elegido colocándole los paraguas en los pies.

"Temo que estoy un poco confundido Alteza, disculpe mi ignorancia, pero ¿Qué se supone que son?"

"Son para evitar que tus zapatos se mojen en un día lluvioso"

"Ya veo, algo muy útil sin duda alguna" Respondió el hombre caminando con dificultad.

"Y mira lo que me dio a mí" Dijo la niña mostrando el obsequio

"¿Un tenedor?"

"No es un simple tenedor, es un tenedor automático que gira y enrolla los espaguetis"

"Oh pero que cosas tan…. Fuera de lo común les obsequió su tío"

"¿Verdad que sí?" Exclamó jubilosa la niña mientras los tres subían al vehículo.

"Sus madres estarán más que complacidas"

El carruaje continuó avanzando hasta que pronto distinguieron un paisaje muy familiar.

"Mira sabionda, hemos vuelto"

"Es cierto, allá está el castillo"

"¡Rápido busquemos a nuestras madres!" Exclamó Andy tan pronto el carruaje se detuvo y ambos bajaron precipitadamente.

"Bien, vayan, yo bajaré el equipaje" Dijo Kai tomando las maletas "Uf, estos niños llevaron cosas como si fueran a vivir a China, ¿Alguien me puede dar una mano? ¿Alguien?"

Dentro del castillo el par corría hacia el salón, donde sus madres platicaban amigablemente.

"¡Mamá!" Exclamaron ambos chicos.

"¡Andy, Helena!" Exclamaron las dos mujeres abrazándolos.

"Hemos vuelto" Dijo la niña

"Nos da mucho gusto tenerlos de vuelta" Dijo Liv

"Oí que no se portaron muy bien que digamos y que su tío estuvo a punto de reubicarlos" Agregó Elsa

"Ups, un pequeño incidente sin importancia" Respondió Andy

"Sí, lo importante es que ahora el tío Gru y nosotros somos grandes amigos" Agregó la niña

"Me alegra oír eso, pero Andy por favor trata de comportarte" Dijo la reina

"Oh sí, claro que lo haré, seré el mejor comportado del mundo ¿Dónde está papá?"

"Él regresa hasta la noche y daremos una fiesta por la paz" Respondió su madre.

"Genial, la familia vuelve a reunirse" Exclamó la niña

"Si, nada era lo mismo sin ustedes" Agregó Liv

"Bien, iremos a descansar" Dijo Andy bostezando.

"Y no olviden prepararse para la fiesta y darse un buen baño" Le dijo la reina.

"Oh no" Exclamaron ambos chicos deteniéndose en seco.

"¿Bañarnos?" Preguntó Andy

"Claro y no quiero discutir contigo, como príncipe debes andar bien aseado" Replicó su madre

"Está bien, está bien, lo haré, como te malcrío madre, como te malcrío"

Al salir del salón, Andy se reunió con sus primas y Birgit.

"Hola Andy" dijo Kristy

"Hola chicas"

"¿Qué tal tu visita con tu tío Gru?" Preguntó Ellinor

"Cielos, olvidaba que ahora usas lentes"

"¿Apenas vas llegando y ya vas a comenzar a fastidiar?" Replicó su prima.

"Claro que no, yo sería incapaz. Pues el viaje fue bastante interesante"

"¿Es cierto que es un inventor?" Preguntó su amiga.

"Sip y de los buenos"

"Genial" Exclamó la menor de sus primas

"¿Y viste sus inventos?" Preguntó Birgit

"No sólo los vi, los utilicé"

"Debió ser muy interesante" Aseguró Kristy

"Si lo fue"

"Bien, ahora nos prepararemos para la fiesta" Dijo Elli

Y ambas dejaron a Andy sólo con su amiga

"Me alegra que ya estás de regreso Andy" le dijo Birgit

"Gracias"

"Realmente te extrañé ¿Tú me extrañaste a mí?"

"Claro que sí"

"¿Mucho?"

"Hum…pues sí…claro que mucho"

"Yo también a ti"

"Bien… ya no nos extrañaremos mutuamente porque aquí estoy"

"Cierto …. Je je je"

"¿Y qué tal las cosas por aquí?"

"Todo estuvo algo tenso por la amenaza de guerra, la gente tenía miedo de que nos afectara, aunque tenían gran confianza en que la reina nos protegería"

"Claro que lo haría, y no teman, para protección extra su valiente y amado príncipe está de regreso, nadie se mete con él, los villanos tiemblan al oír mi nombre"

"Estoy segura de que así es"

"¿Sabes lo único que hizo falta en mi viaje?"

"¿Qué?"

"Conocer alguna chica linda, por suerte estoy de regreso y eso cambiará en seguida"

"¿Y para ti cómo es una chica linda? Es decir ¿Cómo defines esa palabra?"

"Pues creo que no existe una definición exacta, sólo lo sé cuando las veo"

"¿Y estás seguro que no hay ninguna cerca y qué tú no hayas notado?"

"Imposible, ninguna se me escapa ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No, por nada, simple curiosidad"

"Bien, entonces ya aclarado ese punto, me voy, debo prepararme para la fiesta"

"Claro, te veré más tarde" Respondió su amiga decepcionada.

"¿O sea que irás al baile?"

"Sí, bueno, no exactamente, iré para atender a los invitados"

"Olvídalo, ninguna amiga mía servirá en ese banquete, esa fiesta es para todos, todos nos alegramos de que haya paz ¿O no?"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Anda, arréglate para el baile y tomate la tarde libre"

"Pero…"

"Lo harás, sin quejas ni protestas, órdenes del príncipe"

"Supongo que no tengo argumentos contra eso mi Lord"

"¡Genial! te veo allá, debo ir a bañarme, cielos no sé por qué mamá quiere que me bañe, si no es día de San Juan, ni Año Nuevo" Dijo Andy alejándose hacia su habitación.

Al anochecer Andy y su hermanita estaban ya listos y acicalados en el muelle esperando a su padre.

"¿Ves algo?" Preguntó la niña

"Nada todavía"

"¿Cuánto más debemos esperar?"

"Espera, ahí veo algo" Dijo Andy poniéndose los binoculares

"Yo también quiero ver" Dijo la niña jalando los binoculares

"Espera" Replicó su hermano forcejeando con la niña

"Dámelo"

"Suelta eso"

"No, tú suéltalo, es mi turno"

"Lo estoy utilizando yo"

"Préstamelo tantito"

Al tirar cada uno de un lado terminando dividiendo los binoculares en dos.

"Mira lo que hiciste" Gruñó Andy

"Al menos, ahora cada quien podrá ver" Dijo la niña mientras cada uno se colocaba uno de los lentes en un ojo.

"Bueno eso si"

"Está mucho muy lejos, creí que habías dicho que ya se acercaba"

"No esté lejos, es que traes el binocular al revés"

"Ups" entonces la sabionda gira el binocular y ahora si ve como su papá está cada vez más cerca "Ya está aquí, ya está aquí"

Momentos después el barco por fin toca muelle y el almirante Westerguard baja para reunirse con sus hijos, esposa y amigos.

"Papi ¿nos extrañaste?" le pregunta su hija mientras corre a su encuentro

"Pero claro que sí muñequita" le responde su padre cargándola "Ya me hacían mucha falta todos"

"Bienvenido papá ¿Qué tal las cosas con el tío Viktor y los abuelos?"

"Pues se quedaron muy bien, el joven rey del reino vecino reconoció su error y otra vez él y tu tío son tan amigos como antes"

"Me alegra oírlo"

"Aunque si hubo días en que la incertidumbre nos tenia muy preocupados, casi todo este tiempo estuvimos en pie de guerra"

"¿Qué las guerras tienen pies?" pregunta su hijita "No entiendo"

"Me refiero a que estuvimos preparados para la guerra día y noche"

"Pero lo bueno es que al final las cosas terminaron bien" agrega Andy

"Si, porque las guerras son muy feas ¿verdad papi?" pregunta la niña

"Mucho mi amor, son terribles"

"Y lo mejor es que ya estas de vuelta" le dice su esposa mientras lo abraza y besa "¿Y qué crees? Te tenemos una sorpresa"

"Cielos ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?"

"Si te lo digo ya no seria sorpresa" le responde Liv

"Si me lo dices me haré el sorprendido"

"Oh Hans, mejor ven para que lo descubras por ti mismo" le dice su esposa tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo dentro del castillo.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta?"

"Así es, una fiesta para celebrar la paz" Dijo Elsa

"Me parece perfecto, porque la paz es un privilegio que en ocasiones no apreciamos" Respondió Hans

"Además, las fiestas son el lugar perfecto para conocer chicas lindas" Agregó Andy.

"Tenías que salir con tus tonterías ¿No ves que tu padre y yo estamos hablando de algo serio?" Dijo la reina

"También yo y ahora los dejo porque por ahí veo un par de chicas bonitas" Dijo el chico alejándose mientras se acicalaba el cabello.

"Ay ese niño salió en todo a su padre" Dijo Elsa

"¿De qué hablas? No sé de donde lo sacó"

"Pues a lo que he hablado con tus padres tú eras todo un Don Juan"

"¿Por qué mejor no nos unimos a la fiesta?" Dijo el pelirrojo cambiando el tema "¿Me concede esta pieza Majestad?"

"No sé si sea correcto, ya que Liv está aquí" Dijo Elsa sonrojada

"Oh, por mí no se preocupen, somos amigas y nos tenemos confianza" Opinó Liv

"Pero ¿Y si la gente comienza con sus habladurías?" Replicó la reina

"La gente siempre va a hablar, es imposible darle gusto a todos. Tú y yo sabemos que sólo somos buenos amigos ¿Bailamos?"

"Es que no sé"

"Vamos mamá, no te hagas del rogar, bien que quieres" Intervino Andy

"¿Qué te he dicho sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas?" Le dijo la reina sonrojándose más.

"Oh hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí" Replicó el chico

"¿No se supone que andabas por allá haciendo amistades nuevas?" Preguntó su padre.

"Eso hago, pero no puedo hacerlo con el estómago vacío, así que vine a conseguir bocadillos, lo bueno de estos bailes es que todo es gratis"

"Sí, eso es lo bueno, porque con tu forma de comer me llevarías a la bancarrota" Replicó la reina.

"Ja ja, que graciosa, yo no como tanto como dices" Dijo el chico revisando su plato "Hey, yo pedí cinco sándwiches dobles y sólo me diste cuatro" Reclamó Andy mientras se acercaba a uno de los sirvientes.

"_No como tanto como dices"_ Dijo la reina arremedando a su hijo

"Entonces ¿Bailamos?"

"Está bien, pero sólo una pieza"

La música comenzó a sonar y los padres de Andy pasaron al centro de la pista, aunque no faltaron las murmuraciones de algunos cuantos.

Aunque para ellos eso no importaba, era un momento mágico que no se daba todos los días, así que bailaron olvidándose de todo.

Mientras Andy terminaba de engullir su comida y notaba que Birgit llegaba al salón de bailes.

"Hey te ves muy bien…no es que otras veces no te veas bien…pero es sólo que hoy… te ves mucho mejor"

"Oh gracias" Respondió la niña sonrojándose "Tú también te ves bien, tu traje es muy elegante"

"Oh, ¿Este vejestorio? Je je je"

"Es en serio"

"Gracias, lo confeccionó el sastre real"

"Pues felicítalo de mi parte"

"Je je, lo haré"

"Hey, mira tus padres están bailando"

"¿Quién lo diría? Creí que mamá no se animaría"

"Creo que se ven bien juntos"

"Si, tienes razón"

"Sólo espero que Liv no se ponga celosa"

"Tonterías, Liv y mamá son grandes amigas"

"Bueno ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? ¿Ellos también son sólo grandes amigos o hay algo más entre ellos?"

"Pues por sus caras y ya que los conozco perfectamente a ambos te aseguro que si se gustan"

"Que romántico"

"Pero no puede ser, papá está casado con Liv y mamá nunca se interpondría entre ellos"

"Cierto, tu mamá es toda una dama"

"Exacto"

"Aun así, que lindo sentimiento" Dijo la niña mirando a su amigo

"Y que lo digas" Dijo el chico mirándola embelesado "Hem…¿Quieres bailar?" Preguntó Andy tendiéndole la mano.

Al oír esto la niña gritó de felicidad aunque de inmediato se dio una bofetada para controlarse.

"Eso fue raro ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el chico desconcertado.

"¿Yo? Sí..claro que estoy bien, no me hagas mucho caso" Respondió su amiga tartamudeando.

"Entonces ¿Bailamos?"

"Claro Andy" Respondió la chica tomando la mano de su amigo y se unieron a las parejas que bailaban en la pista "Creo que eres un gran bailarín"

"Tú también, bueno, no bailarín, sino bailarina"

"Gracias"

Mientras en una mesa, la sabionda y las primas de Andy observaban.

"Oh no" Exclamó Kristy

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Elli.

"Todos están bailando"

"¿Y?" Preguntó su hermana.

"Que nosotras no, y no podemos quedarnos solteronas" Replicó la niña

"No seas inmadura"

"Rápido Helena, debemos conseguir una pareja de baile" Dijo Kristy ignorando a su hermana y poniéndose de pie.

"Voy volando, no quiero quedarme solterona" Respondió la sabionda corriendo tras ella "Una pareja, una pareja ¿Alguien quiere bailar con nosotras?"

"¡Kai consíguenos una pareja!" Gritó Kristy

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el hombre

"Helena y yo no tenemos pareja de baile y tú tienes que conseguirnos una"

"Temo que eso no está dentro de mis funciones"

"Sólo di que necesitas pareja de baile para dos adorables niñas" Dijo la sabionda

"¿Adorables? No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso" Respondió Kai

En ese momento Ken llegaba a la fiesta invitado por Andy y se acercó a preguntar por sus amigos para reunirse con ellos.

"Rápido Ken sácame a bailar" Dijo Kristy tomándolo de la mano.

"¿Qué yo qué?"

"Es que todos están bailando menos yo, necesito una pareja de baile"

"Sólo tienes ocho años"

"¿Y eso qué? Si nadie me saca a bailar tenga la edad que tenga las malas lenguas van a hablar"

"Lo dudo, además yo no sé bailar"

"No importa yo te enseño. Anda ven" Dijo la niña jaloneándolo a la pista

"¡Auxilio! Una niña me secuestra" Exclamó el chico intentando zafarse.

"Ay no seas llorón y diviértete" Respondió la princesita dirigiendo los pasos de baile.

"Esto quedará grabado en mi subconsciente"

"El subconsciente eres tú que me estás pisando"

"Pues lo siento, pero te dije que no sabía bailar"

"Sólo haz lo mismo que yo. Sígueme"

"Trataré"

"Oh no" Exclamó Helena desde su lugar "Sólo yo quedó sin pareja, nadie me sacará a bailar ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?"

"Hola Helena ¿Te acuerdas de mí?" Preguntó una voz con acento alemán a sus espaldas.

"¡Kurt! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú por aquí?"

"Vine con mis padres a ver unos asuntos de negocios cerca de aquí y quise venir a verte"

"¿Tú quisiste venir a verme?"

"Claro, te extrañé en este tiempo que estuvimos separados"

"También yo a ti"

"¿Recibiste mis cartas?"

"Claro ¿Y tú las mías?"

"Por supuesto, las tengo guardadas todas"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, veo que tienen una fiesta"

"Es para festejar la paz"

"Es un tema excelente ¿Qué dices si bailamos?"

"Pero claro que sí"

"¿Y qué tal la escuela?" Preguntó Kurt a la niña mientras bailaban.

"Bien, creo, las tablas de multiplicar son muy difíciles"

"No lo son tanto, deberías ver mis clases de matemáticas, todas esas raíces cuadradas y fracciones. Hey si quieres te doy unas clases para que aprendas bien a multiplicar"

"Eso sería genial"

El baile terminó y los invitados comenzaron a proponer diversos birndis.

"_¡Un brindis por las cosas buenas!" _Dijo un hombre alzando su copa

"_¡Salud!... mis amigos de poemas del alma,_

_Todos juntos embriagados de alegría_

_Festejemos sin cesar en este día;_

_Dando agradecimientos al divino creador,_

_De poder unirnos por este medio,_

_Llenando a cada uno de resplandor,_

_¡Salud… amigos del alma!_

_¡Un brindis… por las cosas buenas!" _Concluyó el hombre en medio de aplausos

"_Este día yo quiero dar gracias a Dios" _Dijo un segundo invitado

"_Por todo lo bueno y lo malo que le ha dado a mi vida_

_Porque solo por su voluntad, todo puede ser mejor_

_Y aunque algunas veces yo me he sentido perdido_

_Él siempre me ha ayudado a salir adelante_

_Me ha ayudado a mitigar mis penas_

_Por eso en este día yo quiero dar gracias a Dios" _Terminó el hombre alzando su copa.

"_Brindo por los amores pasados" _Dijo un tercer hombre

"_Por cada logro que he tenido,_

_Por mis intentos fracasados,_

_Y sobre todo brindo por las mujeres_

_Y brindo por nuestro padre Adán_

_Pues él pidió que le crearan a Eva_

_Y créanme que en un mundo sin ellas_

_No hubiese querido brindar...yo mismo" _Terminó el tercer invitado

"También haré un brindis, prepárate para quedar sorprendida con mis sabias palabras" Dijo Andy a su amiga golpeando su copa de refresco con una cuchara para llamar la atención de los presentes, pero quebrándola por error "Ups" Exclamó Andy apenado, en seguida le proporcionaron una nueva copa.

Aclarándose la garganta Andy se preparó para hablar bajo la mirada atenta de todos los invitados.

"_Brindo por un mundo mejor_

_Donde no haya penas, ni dolor,_

_Por la humanidad animada" _

Pero cuando Andy se hallaba más inspirado, repentinamente su voz cambió a aguda por los cambios adolescentes ocasionando que se le escapara un gallo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó la sabionda "¿Gallos? ¿Pitos? ¿Un pato intentando tocar una trompeta?"

Esos comentarios provocaron risas entre los asistentes a la fiesta. Avergonzado, Andy tosió y se aclaró la garganta, para continuar con el brindis y desaparecer rápido luego de semejante humillación

"_Por la libertad y la paz,_

_Por ser mas buenos y_

_Agradecer lo que Dios nos da" _

Por fin en medio de más de un gallo el chico logró terminar el poema y se alejó discretamente para dirigirse a su habitación.

"¿A dónde vas Dy?" le pregunta su papá

"A mi cuarto" Dijo Andy recuperando su voz normal.

"La fiesta aún no termina"

"Terminó para mí"

"Oh vamos no puedes hablar en serio"

"Hablo muy en serio. Tú viste lo que pasó allá, quedé en ridículo"

"¿Sólo por lo de tu voz? No es gran cosa"

"¿Te parece poco? Quedé en ridículo y la sabionda lo empeoró todo"

"Sí, eso estuvo fuera de lugar, te aseguro que regañaré a tu hermana"

"Estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí"

"Esas cosas le pasan a todos los chicos de tu edad"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, es porque estás creciendo, tu voz está cambiando y es normal que te pase eso de vez en cuando"

"Oh no ¿Significa que sucederá de nuevo?"

"Sí, varias veces hasta que tu voz se acomode"

"Rayos"

"Sí, sé como te sientes"

"No entiendo por qué tengo que cambiar, mi voz actual me gusta mucho"

"Lo sé, pero pronto perderás tu voz de niño"

"¿No hay alguna manera de evitarlo?"

"Bueno, pues en realidad hay una, pero sé que no te gustará"

"¿Cuál es?"

"¿Has oído hablar de unos hombres a los que llaman eunucos?"

"Nunca en mi vida oí de ellos"

"El término _Eunuco_ hace referencia a un individuo que ha sido despojado de sus testículos, es decir, ha sido castrado"

"Ouch"

"Los eunucos que eran castrados antes de la pubertad fueron muy apreciados por sus maravillosas voces, las cuales conservaban tonos infantiles y una gran variedad de tonos agudos. Como el famoso castrato italiano, Giovanni Battista Velluti, conocido como Giambattista, quien debutó en Londres en 1825"

"¿Sabes qué? De repente la idea de que me cambie la voz no me parece tan terrible, supongo mi que mi voz será parecida a la tuya"

"Sí, podría ser"

"Aunque crecer no me gusta del todo, en ocasiones quisiera ser chico por siempre"

"Y yo también quisiera que lo fueras y te aseguro que tu madre también, pero eso es imposible, todos tenemos que crecer. Anda, no te angusties más y vuelve a la fiesta, que sin importar cuanto crezcas nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ti"

Andy volvió a la fiesta, la cual pronto terminó y todos se fueron a dormir.

"Oye Helena, quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente" le dice su papá mientras la arropa para dormir

"¿Qué sucede Hans? ¿Pasa algo malo?" le pregunta su esposa

"No, nada, mi cielo, sólo quiero hablar con nuestra hija por su reciente travesura"

"Pero yo me porté muy bien toda la fiesta, no hice nada malo, no está vez"

"¿Te parece poco burlarte de tu pobre hermano y ridiculizarlo de esa forma?"

"¿Qué? Pero si Andy siempre queda en ridículo y para eso no necesita mi ayuda"

"No seas altanera Helena, me parece muy grosero que te burlaras de tu hermano durante el brindis"

"Oh, eso, estaba jugando"

"Lo sé, pero hay momentos para jugar y otros donde los juegos están fuera de lugar"

"¿Hice mal?"

"Así es, tu hermano se quedó muy triste por eso"

"Pobrecillo" agrego Liv

"Era una bromita ¿Por qué Andy hace tanto drama?" pregunta la niña

"Porque está en la edad donde todo parece ser el fin del mundo y tú no le ayudas mucho, hiciste que todos se rieran de él"

"Más bien se rieron con él Hans, se rieron del chiste" le dice su esposa "¿No se lo hiciste ver? Eso lo hubiera hecho sentirse mejor"

"Pues es que se quedó muy avergonzado en ese momento, no pude decirle algo que lo animara y lo hiciera olvidar todo"

"Pero Andy se burla de mí también, todo el tiempo, _el que se lleva se aguanta_"

"Lo sé, pero esta vez llegaste muy lejos Helena, no sólo tú te reíste, todos los demás también lo hicieron"

"Lo siento, no pensé"

"Yo creo que una disculpa arreglará todo" sugiere Liv

"Estoy dispuesta a oírla, pero que sea mañana, porque ahorita ya tengo sueño"

"No señorita, tú serás quien le ofrezca esa disculpa a tu hermano"

"De acuerdo papi"

"Prométeme que mañana te disculparás con él" le dice el sureño dándole a su hijita un beso en la frente

"Lo prometo"

Una vez que la niña se duerme, sus padres se retiran a su habitación.

"Esos niños, siempre se están peleando, pero siempre quieren estar juntos" dice Liv

"Oh si, son mi dolor de cabeza y el de todos aquí"

A la mañana siguiente la sabionda comenzó sus clases de matemáticas con Kurt.

"Hola kurt, o más bien, buenos días profesor Kurt"

"Buenos días pequeña alumna, je je je"

"Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarle Kurt" Dijo Liv.

"No es nada, para eso están los amigos"

"Muy bien, Helena presta atención Helena y no fastidies a Kurt" Dijo Liv saliendo del salón.

"Me portaré bien mami" Dijo la princesita

"Adiós Princesa Liv" Dijo el niño

"Ahora que estamos solos ¿Qué tal si nos escabullimos a la cocina a robar chocolate?"

"No sé si sea una buena idea"

"Descuida, mi hermano me ha enseñado mil y un maneras de hacerlo sin que nos descubran"

"Suena genial y todo, pero tu mamá te dejó a mi cuidado y no quisiera decepcionarla, así que mejor comencemos las clases. Empecemos con la tabla del dos…" Dijo Kurt mientras escribía en el pizarrón con un gis.

Después de esta sesión a la sabionda ya no le costaban tanto trabajo las tablas.

"Ya terminé mis ejercicios Kurt" le dice la niña mostrándole las hojas con su trabajo

"Todo está muy bien, te ganaste un 10 y una carita sonriente" le dice el niño dibujando una en la calificación que le puso

"Oh, que linda carita y está feliz de verme, je je"

"Bien ¿Qué te pareció la clase?"

"Genial, aunque yo recordaba estas cosa mucho más difíciles"

"Todo depende del método Helenita, ya verás que usando este que te he enseñado las matemáticas se volverán más fáciles"

"Gracias ¿Ahora si vamos por esos chocolates?"

"Creo que leíste mi pensamiento"

Ambos niños se asomaron dentro de la cocina, donde la cocinera preparaba un exquisito pan.

"Mmm, huele delicioso" dijo Kurt aspirando el rico aroma

"Oh no, se nos arruinará el plan, a la cocinera no le gusta que lambrusiemos antes de la comida, ella dice que se nos arruina el apetito"

"¿Y entonces qué hacemos? ¿Crees que salga?"

"No lo creo, cuando hace pan sólo eso hace y puede tardarse horas"

"Pues algo ha de hacerla salir"

"Que gran idea, estoy segura de que no se negaría a salir por ordenes de la reina"

"¿Y vas a hacer que la reina la llame sólo para que nosotros podamos zamparnos de chocolates?"

"Oh no, pero con mi imitación de la voz de Elsa mi plan funcionara, te gustará, he estado practicándola"

"Espera ¿Qué? ¿Tú imitas las voces de las personas que conoces?"

"Sólo las que pueden serme útiles, escucha, cof, cof… ¡Carlota! ¿Puedes venir un momento?" y con una imitación casi perfecta la sabionda logró engañar a la mujer, quien de inmediato salió de la cocina

"Claro majestad. A sus órdenes Majestad ¿Majestad?" dice la mujer alejándose del lugar

"Entonces ¿chocolates para dos?" dice la niña escabulléndose dentro de la cocina seguida de su amigo

"Wow Helena, de verdad me sorprendes, tus habilidades son extraordinarias"

"El objetivo ha abandonado la guarida, el botín es todo nuestro"

"Vamos pues"

Los niños se acercan a la bodega, pero la puerta está bien cerrada con llave.

"No, el destino conspira contra nosotros, el rico manjar está fuera de nuestro alcance" dice la niña haciendo mucho drama

"Pero descuida, se puede abrir"

"Pero la cerraron con llave, el único modo de abrirla es obteniendo la llave, o trayendo a Andy para que haga un duplicado"

"No necesitamos llave… espera ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Tu hermano se ha colado a lugares donde no debe creando una copia de la llave?"

"Si, puede hacerla con hielo ¿no es increíble?"

"Bastante y muy útil también, bueno, puede que no tenga esa clase de poderes, pero me sé algunos trucos que me enseñó mi papá"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de trucos?"

"Observa y aprende"

Y diciendo esto, el niño sacó de su bolsillo una delgada varilla de metal y la introdujo por la cerradura, girándola hasta que la hizo ceder y la puerta se abrió.

"Vualá, chocolates a la orden" Dijo Kurt.

"Eso fue genial ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"No es nada, sólo es cuestión de paciencia y escuchar bien cada detalle del mecanismo"

"¿Tu papá te enseñó eso?"

"Si, entre otras cosas especiales para robar"

"¿Y por qué tu papá te enseñaría algo como eso?"

"Bueno, es que antes de convertirse en un príncipe, mi papá era un famoso ladrón muy buscado en todo el reino"

"¿Tu papá era un ladrón?"

"Si y de los mejores"

"¿Y por qué tu mamá se casó con él?"

"Porque la salvó de una bruja malvada y la ayudó a volver a su verdadero hogar"

"Suena muy romántico"

"Lo es"

"¿Y tu papá quiere que tú también seas un ladrón?"

"Desde luego que no, él no quiere esa vida para mí"

"¿Entonces para que te enseña a hacer esa clase de cosas?"

"No para robar, me castigarían severamente si lo hiciera, estos trucos me sirven para salir de apuros. Ahora si tomemos los chocolates, pues no tardará mucho la cocinera en descubrir que la reina no la llamaba"

"Tienes razón"

Entonces los niños asaltan la reserva real de dulces y se llevan todos los chocolates que pueden.

"Listo" dice Kurt "Ahora salgamos de aquí"

Pero justo cuando se disponen a salir, la cocinera vuelve a entrar para continuar con su labor.

"Juraría que la reina me llamaba, que raro, en fin ¿Dónde me quedé?"

Y descubre a los pequeños ladrones.

"Oigan ¿a dónde creen que van con eso par de sinvergüenzas?"

"Objetivo enojado, objetivo enojado" exclama la niña señalando a la mujer

"Salgamos de aquí" le dice su amigo tomándola de la mano

Ambos niños logran escapar de las garras de la cocinera, aunque parte de su botín se tiró durante su huida.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dice la niña una vez que se encuentran a salvo en el jardín "Otro poco y nos pesca"

"Je je, por suerte fuimos más rápidos que ella" dice Kurt tomando uno de los chocolates y mordiéndolo "Nada como el sabor de la victoria"

"Oh Kurt, eres la mejor de las malas influencias"

"Gracias. Oye, allá va tu hermano ¿A dónde se dirige en ese trineo?"

"Se va a la montaña, le gusta hacerse el tonto allá por horas"

"Vaya, si que es raro"

Los niños continuaban con su festín de chocolates, hasta que Hans llegó a interrumpirlos.

"Helena ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿De dónde sacaste todos esos chocolates?"

"Papi, no es lo que piensas"

"Entonces es sólo mi imaginación que te escabulliste a la bodega y sacaste todos los chocolates que pudiste en compañía de tu amigo"

"Guau, si que me conoces muy bien"

"Por algo será, eres mi hija"

"Lamento lo que pasó príncipe Hans" le explica Kurt "Nosotros no queríamos causar ningún problema, sólo queríamos chocolates"

"Y está bien, pero la próxima vez mejor pídanlos"

"Trato hecho"

"Y hablando de otra cosa, Helena, ven conmigo" le dice su papá

"No, quiero estar con Kurt"

"Ahora" dice el sureño levantando la voz

"Cla…cla…claro"

"¿Ya hablaste con tu hermano sobre lo de ayer?" le pregunta una vez que ya están lejos del príncipe alemán

"Hablamos, si, fue una gran charla"

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo?"

"Bssssss bsss bsss" respondió la niña sólo balbuceando

"¿Qué?"

"Bsssss bsss"

"Lo sabia, ni siquiera te acordaste del asunto"

"Es que ¿Qué puedo decirle? Yo no considero que haya hecho algo malo"

"Fuiste grosera con tu hermano ¿te parece poco?"

"Ya dije que lo siento"

"Pues díselo ahora a él"

"Está bien, está bien, ya voy. Andy espera" Exclamó la niña acercándose a su hermano

"Oh eres tú ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Sigues aún enojado por lo de anoche?"

"¿Tú qué crees?"

"No debes estarlo, yo sólo estaba jugando"

"No, estabas fastidiándome"

"Así juegan los hermanos"

"Sólo déjame en paz"

"Vamos, no seas rencoroso ¿Qué te cuesta perdonarme? La biblia dice que se debe perdonar a los demás"

"Muy bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo"

"Hecho"

Después de reconciliarse con su hermana, Andy sale del lugar y se dirige al valle de los trolls, por suerte no es seguido por la sabionda y su amigo.

"Andy, ya estás de vuelta, que gusto nos da verte" le dice Bulda

"Si te extrañamos" le dice Cliff

"A mí también me da gusto verlos, pero ¿en dónde está Oppker?"

"Fue a Baybiron tardará varios días en volver" le responde Pabbie luego de rodar hacia él

"¿Con la reina Astrid? ¿Y a qué fue?"

"Bueno, él está muy interesado en descubrir la verdad sobre tu hermana"

"¿Cuál verdad? ¿Le pasa algo a la sabionda?"

"No, ella está bien, pero me refiero a lo que descubrió en la profecía y el roll que compartirán como equipo"

"¿Y qué espera descubrir allá?"

"No estoy seguro, pero apuesto a que no volverá hasta encontrar respuestas"

Y en efecto, en ese preciso momento el troll rebelde se adentraba en el bosque de Baybiron, hasta llegar a una pequeña choza.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si es un troll, jamás pensé que vería uno en toda mi vida" dice la gitana que ayudó a Hans años atrás

"Supe que es una gran conocedora de la magia y sus propiedades" le responde el troll poniéndose cómodo

"Y yo pensé que los trolls eran expertos en la magia y no necesitaban ayuda de una simple mortal"

"Bueno si somos grandes conocedores de la magia, pero en este mundo tan lleno de misterios todos debemos darnos una mano ¿no lo cree?"

"Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"Supe que hace poco más de 7 años atrás usted le entregó una pócima mágica a un joven príncipe, para que pudiera salvar a su esposa e hijita a punto de nacer"

"Oh sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue mi medio de salvación, gracias a eso me libré de una muerte segura, aunque te aseguro que haber salvado a esa niña lo hice desinteresadamente. Desde entonces he vivido aquí en secreto, lejos del contacto con otros humanos, pues ya no confío en ellos"

"No la culpo, el mundo es cruel, el mundo es malo"

"Vaya que lo es y cada día que pasa se pone peor"

"Esa pócima que usted le entregó al príncipe ¿de qué estaba compuesta?"

"De las plantas más medicinales conocidas y también extracto de Calystegia sepium"

"¿La mística y rara planta milagrosa?"

"Exacto"

"Oh vaya, eso explica todo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"La magia de la niña"

"Imaginé que algo así pasaría, pero no creí que se manifestara tan pronto"

"Pues no exactamente, la niña no ha manifestado demasiados poderes, pero la magia es intensa en ella, estoy seguro de que en el futuro será una gran hechicera y conocedora de la magia"

De vuelta en Arendelle, días después Andy continuó con sus estudios y se encontraba enfrascado en su clase de religión con el padre Valter.

"_En los albores del pueblo judío, la organización de una familia (no olvidemos que el pueblo judío surgió de una familia) tenía en la cúspide al patriarca de familia, quien era líder y señor de todo el patrimonio, además era quien tomaba las decisiones más importantes._

_El primer patriarca hebreo fue Abraham, quien por mandato de Dios salió de su parentela para la tierra que Dios le mostraría, y como promesa, haría de él una gran nación, cuya esposa fue Sara y de la cual nació Isaac, el segundo patriarca, a su vez, Isaac tuvo dos hijos, Jacob y Esaú. Jacob fue el elegido de Dios para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Abraham, quien quitando la progenitura a su hermano, huyó a la tierra de su madre Rebeca, donde conoció a las que serían sus dos esposas, Lia, y Raquel, hijas de su tío Labán._

_Jacob (quien, al luchar con Dios, este le puso de nombre Israel, que significa "Él lucha con Dios") tuvo con su mujer Lia a los siguientes hijos: el primero fue Rubén, el segundo fue Simeón, el tercero fue Leví y el cuarto fue Judá._

_Viendo Raquel que no daba hijos a Jacob, tuvo envidia de su hermana, por lo que dio a su sierva Bilha a Jacob por mujer, y con quien concibió a Dan y Neftalí._

_Viendo Lia que había dejado de dar a luz, tomó a Zilpa, su sierva y la dio a Israel por mujer, de la cual nacieron Gad y Aser._

_De nuevo, Lia volvió a dar hijos a Jacob y dio a luz a Isacar y a Zabulón. Después dio a luz una hija y le puso por nombre Dina._

_Finalmente, como dicen las Escrituras, Dios se acordó de Raquel, y dio a luz dos hijos: a José y a Benjamín._

_Y de ahí surgen los doce patriarcas y por lo tanto, las doce tribus de Israel"_

"Cielos, esos son demasiados hijos" Exclamó Andy mientras terminaba de dibujar el árbol genealógico del pueblo judío "Me pregunto ¿Cuántos iré a tener yo?"

"Imposible saberlo a ciencia cierta" le responde el sacerdote

"Los abuelos Klaus e Ingrid tuvieron trece hijos"

"Pero por otro lado, sus otros abuelos Adgar e Idunn, tuvieron sólo dos hijas"

"Ojalá yo tenga muchos hijos ¿Se lo imagina? Decenas de mini Andys corriendo, jugando y haciendo magia de hielo"

"Siempre y cuando los tenga con su esposa, claro que estaría muy bien"

"Pero claro que serán con mi esposa, me pregunto ¿Quien será la afortunada de llevarse semejante premio como yo?"

"Estoy seguro de que elegirá una buena mujer"

"Ojalá, y también ojalá sea dentro de mucho tiempo, porque casarme no está en mis planes a corto plazo"

"Me alegra que piense de ese modo, es hora de que vaya con su tutor para sus lecciones de gramática"

"¿Cuándo dejaré de tener todas estas clases?"

"Cuando tenga unos 18 o 19 años"

"Oh pero aún falta mucho"

"Lo sé, pero también es mucho lo que un rey debe aprender"

Por fin las clases terminaron y Andy se encontraba tumbado en un sillón.

"Hey Andy ¿Por qué esa cara?" Preguntó Hans quien había ido de visita con su familia como hacían regularmente.

"Oh, hola papá, es sólo que tuve un día pesado en la escuela"

"Sí, me imagino"

"En la clase de gramática mi tutor me puso a escribir cien veces una palabra que escribí mal, ouch, mi pobre manita, me duele de tanto hacer planas"

"Sé de lo que hablas, en mis lecciones de gramática también eran muy exigentes con la buena ortografía, pero en realidad deletrear es como jugar a las cartas, basta con que se parezca"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Supongamos que deletreo gato, G-A-T-O. Esté bien escrito o no, sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Pero espera, gato si se deletrea G-A-T-O"

"¿Lo ves? Algunas veces basta tener suerte"

"Hans, te agradecería si no le llenaras la cabeza al niño con tonterías, la buena ortografía acarrea respeto y autoestima" Intervino la reina

"Más bien, tú deja de meterle tanta información en la cabeza al pobre chico" Respondió el pelirrojo

"Claro que comprendo eso, pero tú comprende que no depende de mí y que solapándole sus vagancias sólo empeoras todo"

"Entonces tú comprende que yo sólo intento animarlo y ayudarlo a que se relaje un poco"

"Bien, mientras ustedes averiguan quien comprende qué, yo me iré a jugar con los chicos"

El chico salió de sus clases deseoso de reunirse con sus amigos y corrió por las calles en busca de ellos.

"Hielo, hielo, recién cortado" Decía Ed tratando de hacer negocio "¿Quiere un bloque señor? ¿Señor?" Dijo el chico siguiendo al hombre unos metros, pero éste lo ignoró.

"Hola Ed ¿Qué tal va el negocio?" Preguntó Ken acompañado de Ostein.

"Peor Ken, es que comienza la época de frío, nadie compra hielo lo que me ocasiona problemas de oferta y demanda ¿Y tú que tal?"

"Pues más o menos, las ventas no están tan mal"

"Oh, no se sientan mal muchachos" Dijo Ostein.

En ese momento llegó Andy.

"Tan pronto que nuestro amigo llegue al trono viviremos como reyes ricachones y el dinero no será problema" Dijo Ostein abrazando a Andy "Comeremos mucho, mucho pavo y jamón y patatas y maíz"

"Oh si ¿Y helado y tartas y pasteles?" Agregó Ed animado

"Tartas de fruta y todo esto apilado hasta aquí" Dijo Ken haciendo la seña con sus manos de un gran montón.

Andy sólo escuchaba deseoso de en el futuro ayudar más a sus amigos.

"_Oh manjares que comer, ya no habrá que temer" _Cantó Ed.

"_De mermelada, dame una tarta" _Agregó Ostein

"_El frío se espantará, fuego tendremos ya" _Terció Ken

"_Otro sombrero" _Cantó Ed.

"_Un traje de gala" _Cantó el vago.

"_Seremos felices" _Cantó Ken mientras los cuatro bailaban al ritmo de su canción caminaban por las calles

"_Llenos de alegría" _Cantó Andy uniéndose_._

"_Viviendo aquí como vive el rey" _Cantaron los tres plebeyos

"_Como el rey" _Cantó Ken colocándole al joven príncipe un balde de madera a modo de corona

"_Como el rey" _Cantó Ed dándole a Andy una vara que simulaba ser un cetro y Ostein pro su parte le amarraba una vieja tela al cuello como si fuera una capa

"_Vivir como el rey" Cantaron los tres_

"_Si vivir así, si vivir así, si vivir vivir vivir así" Cantó Ken._

"_Aaaaasí quiero yo siempre vivir" Terminó el trío._

"Muy bien, entonces está decidido" dijo Ostein dando a Andy una palmada en la espalda

"¿Qué está decidido?" Preguntó el elegido

"Que en el futuro cuando seas rey viviremos contigo en el palacio y ninguno de nosotros tendrá que volver a trabajar ni preocuparse por pagar impuestos nunca" Explicó Ostein

"Hum, no sé si pueda hacer eso"

"Oh vamos, un rey puede hacer lo que quiera ¿No?" Insistió el vago

"Tienes razón"

"Y podrás librar a tus buenos amigos del mal absoluto llamado trabajo ¿Cierto?"

"Supongo que podría"

"Entonces tenemos un trato, espero no lo olvides y no sean sólo unas promesas de esas que hacen los altos mandos y al llegar al poder les da amnesia"

"Descuida, no lo olvidaré"

"Espero que así sea porque yo quiero la vida de Hakuna matata con la que he soñado desde que tengo uso de razón y por la que tanto he sufrido ya que todos me han tratado mal y me la han negado, me han dado de palos y he soportado cientos de desprecios" Dijo Ostein dramáticamente conmoviendo a Andy.

"Oh descuida, después de todo somos amigos, cuando sea rey no tendrás que preocuparte por trabajar"

"Eres un buen amigo, una de las pocas personas que se conduele de mí" Dijo el vago feliz de salirse con la suya.

"Ahora quiten esas caras largas y vamos a nadar al lago" Sugirió Andy

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Ed

"El último es un huevo podrido" Dijo Ken mientras el cuarteto corría.

Por la noche, Andy se dirigió al valle de los trolls para ver si su maestro y amigo había regresado.

"Hola Oppker"

"Hey chico"

"¿Qué tal tu viaje a Baybiron?"

"Muy estimulante y relajante"

"¿Averiguaste algo?"

"Sí, cuando tu hermana estaba por nacer hubo ciertas complicaciones"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, Liv enfermó gravemente y ambas estuvieron a punto de morir. Pero tu padre visitó a una sabia gitana conocedora de la magia, la cual elaboró un remedio a base de plantas medicinales, pero añadió también extracto de Calystegia sepium"

"¿Caly..qué cua?"

"Es una mística y extraña planta milagrosa que posee una fuerte magia. Lo cual explicaría el por qué la magia es tan intensa en tu hermana"

"¿Otra vez con eso?"

"¿No te agrada?"

"Desde luego que no"

"¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Quieres ser el único con magia? No creí que te pondrías tan celoso"

"Estás malinterpretando las cosas, la sabionda es mi hermana y la quiero mucho, nada me haría más feliz que ser el poderoso dúo Westerguard y recorrer el mundo pateándole el trasero a los malos"

"¿Pero?"

"Pero precisamente porque es mi hermana y la quiero mucho, no deseo exponerla a ningún peligro, el mundo está repleto de seres malignos, no puedo permitirle que me acompañe en mis misiones como el elegido, este es un trabajo que debo hacer yo solo"

"Tal vez con el entrenamiento adecuado ella podría…"

"Lo siento amigo, pero esta vez no, yo no soportaría que algo le pasara, no podría vivir sin mi hermanita"

"Recuerda lo que te dijeron los seres superiores sobre el apego"

"Y tú recuerda lo que dijeron sobre los retos y peligros que me esperaban, ese es un camino que debo recorrer solo. La sabionda estará mejor si sigue con su vida normal, en la villa lejos de los peligros, tal como desean sus padres. Helena no sabrá sobre el mundo mágico ni los seres místicos, los hechiceros malvados ni nada que tenga que ver con cosas fuera de lo normal"

"Supongo que si tanto el chico como los padres de la niña se rehúsan, tendremos que respetar su decisión hermano" Dijo Pabbie interviniendo.

"Espero entiendan por qué hago esto"

"Nosotros sí, pero ¿Qué hay de tu hermana? ¿Cómo crees que se sienta si se entera de todo lo que le has ocultado?" Dijo Oppker.

"Lo que no sepa no le hará daño, me aseguraré de que no se entere"

"Una mentira no puede mantenerse por siempre algún día la verdad saldrá a la luz" Replicó el troll rebelde.

"Si eso sucede, sólo espero que ella comprenda que sólo lo hice para protegerla" Dijo Andy mientras subía a su trineo y se dirigía a casa.

"¿A quién me recuerda ese niño?" Preguntó Pabbie a su hermano mientras miraban al chico alejarse.

"Es idéntico a su madre, si no fuera porque es el vivo retrato de su padre"

"Pero descuida algún día la niña crecerá más y será decisión de ella"

Al anochecer, de vuelta en el castillo, las primas de Andy se encontraban en su cuarto cuando entró su padre.

"Les dije que ya se fueran a dormir" Dijo Kristoff.

"Ups perdón, no vimos la hora" Respondió la mayor mientras terminaba de escribir una carta.

"¿Cuándo volverá mamá?" Preguntó la más pequeña

"Más pronto de lo que canta un gallo ¿Por qué? ¿No les gusta como las cuido?"

"Claro que nos gusta, nos dejas comer el postre primero, desvelarnos, andar sin suéter" Dijo Krsity.

"Si respeto a eso, creo que debo corregir ciertos detalles. A dormir"

Obedeciendo las dos niñas se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y se cobijaron.

"Descansa Kristy" Dijo Kristoff dándole un beso en la mejilla a la niña.

"Buenas noches papi"

"Descansa Elli" Dijo el hombre dando su beso de buenas noches a la mayor de las niñas, la cual cerraba un sobre para mandar una carta. "Wo, wo, wo, para tu tren ¿A quién le mandas cartitas?"

"A nadie, sólo le escribo a Ajla que vive en Suecia"

"Oh, a Ajla… Espera ¿Ajla? ¿Ese es nombre de mujer o de hombre?"

"¿Eso importa?"

"No, no importa ¿Qué va a importar? ¡A menos que sea hombre!" Replicó celoso su padre.

"Ahora sí me estás asustando papá, buenas noches"

"Pero espera ¿Qué hay de Ajla? ¿Es un chico o….? Oh olvídalo, buenas noches, duerman bien, ronquen sin despertar" Respondió el hombre apagando la luz y dirigiéndose a la puerta muy pensativo, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó a sí mismo "Oh estoy sobre actuando, lo más seguro es qua Ajla sea una chica, alguna amiguita de otro reino, después de todo mis hijas son aún muy pequeñas para que les interesen los muchachos"

A la mañana siguiente temprano Elli, Kristy y Helena se relajaban en el salón.

"¿Qué es esa ropa negra que llevas Helena?" Preguntó Kristy.

"Oh ¿Les gusta? Ahora soy una ninja" Respondió Helena

"¿Una ninja?" Preguntó Kristy

"Sí, viven en Japón" respondió la sabionda entusiasmada "Son unos guerreros que usan armas geniales como espadas y chacos"

"¿Qué son chacos?" Preguntó la menor de las hermanas.

"Estos" Respondió la sabionda sacando un par de palos pequeños unidos por una cadena.

"Cool" Exclamó Kristy

"Usarlos necesita habilidad" Explicó Helena mostrándoles como se usaban "Y mucha inteligencia y… Auch" Se quejó la niña al golpearse a sí misma por error.

"Yo no soy una experta ninja pero diría que te falta mucha práctica e inteligencia" Dijo la mayor de las niñas arqueando una ceja.

"No me simpatizas" Replicó la sabionda sobando su adolorida frente.

"Muy bien" Dijo Kristoff repasando una lista mientras entraba al salón "Desayuno tomado, dientes lavados, hora de ir a clases"

"Hoy es sábado, no hay clases" Respondió su hija mayor.

"Además ¿Por qué la prisa?" Preguntó Kristy

"Es que debo ir a comprar unas cosas al mercado y debía dejarlas listas antes"

"¿Podemos ir contigo?" Preguntó la menor de sus hijas.

"Claro, pero deben portarse bien y nada de travesuras como la última vez"

"Oye, el hecho de que ese puesto de chocolates se colapsara mientras compraba la mayor cantidad de chocolates posibles fue culpa de Andy" Explicó la mayor "Nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver"

"Cierto, nuestro trabajo era únicamente vigilar y avisarle si venías" Replicó la menor.

"¡Kristy!"

"Es decir, ay no, creo que ya metí la patita"

"¿Y puedo ir yo también?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"Si papá que venga, es como nuestra prima ¡Anda!" Suplicó Kristy jaloneándolo.

"Ustedes ganan"

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron Helena y Kristy

"Parece que la fiesta de carnaval llegó antes este año ¿O qué se supone que eres tú?" Preguntó Kristoff al percatarse del extraño atuendo de la niña.

"Señor Kristoff ¿No le gusta mi traje? Soy una guerrera ninja y estas son mis armas letales"

"Suponiendo que eso no es lo más extraño que ha pasado en este castillo, lo tomaré como algo cotidiano, pero creí que eras una amazonas"

"Lo sigo siendo, pero ahora soy una amazona-ninja"

"¿Muy bien? entonces vámonos"

Más tarde.

"Vayan a curiosear mientras compro las herramientas que necesito"

"Genial, con este dinero compraremos muchas cosas" Dijo la mayor

"Hey mira Elli una fuente de los deseos, pediré uno" Dijo Kristy mientras cerraba los ojos y arrojaba la moneda dentro.

Pero momentos después la sabionda emergió sacando de la fuente un gran número de monedas.

"Hey, ¿Sabes que eso es robar?" Dijo Kristy.

"No si mi deseo fue tener muchas monedas gratis"

"Buen punto"

A unos pasos de distancia, Elli se mantenía fuera de las ocurrencias de las otras dos niñas mientras leía un libro, cuando vio pasar del otro lado de la fuente un muchacho moreno y de cabello castaño oscuro que parecía uno o dos años mayor que ella, sus ropas indicaban que no era de por ahí, de inmediato la princesa se sintió atraída por él.

Así permaneció unos segundos contemplando al muchacho que caminaba galantemente y al notar que lo observaba le sonrió de manera pícara.

Pero en determinado momento, ya no vio al muchacho, por lo que desconcertada comenzó a avanzar sin percatarse de la fuente y por error tropezó, pero antes de que cayera al agua, el mismo muchacho que hace unos momentos observaba la detuvo en sus brazos.

"Lindos lentes" Dijo el chico acomodándole los anteojos.

"Mjú" Balbuceó la niña nerviosa.

"Me llamo Antonio" Dijo el muchacho ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

"Yo Ellinor"

"Voy a la tienda de galletas ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"Claro" titubeó la niña "Yo..Ellinor"

El muchacho le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que lo siguiera y ella sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Al notar esto, su hermana menor tosió para hacerse notar, al recordar a las otras niñas, Elli se detuvo un momento volviéndose hacia ellas.

"Luego las busco ¿Sí? Adiós" Y siguió avanzando al lado del chico y se alejó de ellas.

"¿Puedo ser la primera en decir iugh?" Dijo Kristy un tanto asqueada de ver a su hermana enamorada.

"¡Hay que decirle a tu papá!" Dijo la sabionda a quien por el contrario le parecía chistoso mientras zarandeaba a la otra niña.

**¿QUÉ IRÁ A DECIR KRISTOFF CUANDO SE ENTERE?**

**HOLA A TODOS ESPERO ESTE CAPÍTULO LES HAYA GUSTADO. APOYENME CON SUS REVIEWS, SU OPINIÓN ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI. INVITO A AQUELLOS QUE SOLIAN DEJAR REVIEW SIEMPRE A QUE VUELVAN A HACERLO.**

**EL PERSONAJE DE ANTONIO Y ALGUNOS DIALOGOS NO ME PERTENECEN A MI, SON DE LA PELI MI VILLANO FAVORITO 2 Y PERTENECEN A UNIVERSAL STUDIOS.**

**LOS VERSOS DE BRINDIS TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN, LOS SAQUÉ DE INTERNET.**

**Y LA CANCIÓN DE **_**"VIVIR COMO EL REY"**_** PERTENECE A DISNEY, ES DEL CORTO ANIMADO **_**"MICKEY MOUSE: EL PRINCIPE Y EL MÉNDIGO"**_

**GRACIAS A **_**ROSE **_**POR LA SUGERENCIA DE QUE A ANDY LE PASARA ESO CON SU VOZ.**


	27. Chapter 27

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR LA DEMORA, PERO EN MI BUSQUEDA DE EMPLEO Y OTROS COMPROMISOS, APENAS SI TENIA TIEMPO PARA REDACTAR EL FIC.**

**SALUDOS A MIS FANS CUYO REVIEW O COMENTARIO EN EL FACE NUNCA FALTA: JOAN Y ANA VICTORIA.**

**ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE.**

Mientras ajeno a lo que ocurría con su hija mayor, Kristoff compraba con Oaken en un puesto ambulante las herramientas que necesitaba.

"Yujú," Dijo Oaken "Rebajas de invierno, equipo para pasear en trineo, bufandas…"

"Gracias, pero estoy bien así, esto es lo único que necesito"

Repentinamente, en ese momento entraron Kristy y Helena corriendo.

"Yujú," Dijo Oaken al ver a las pequeñas clientas "Rebajas de invierno, equipo para pasear en trineo, bufandas…"

Ignorando al hombre las niñas continuaron su carrera hacia Kristoff.

"¡Elli tiene novio!" Gritó la sabionda

"¡Y están teniendo una cita!" Agregó Kristy

"¿Cita? ¿Novio? ¿Qué?" Gritó el maestro proveedor de hielo.

Acto seguido, los tres salieron corriendo por el mercado buscando a Ellinor y a su misterioso novio, en cada puesto que veían.

"¿Para donde se fueron?" Preguntó Kristoff

"Para allá, se fueron por allá" Respondió la menor de sus hijas

"No pueden estar muy lejos ¿Alguien los ve?" Replicó el hombre

"¡Ya la encontré!" Exclamó Helena señalando a la pareja que entraba precisamente a un restaurante a poca distancia.

El trío entró al restaurante y encontraron a Elli en medio de una comida romántica que consistía en galletas y leche, a la luz de las velas.

"Wacalá, llegamos tarde, ellos ya están enamorados" Se quejó Kristy

"No, no, no, nunca digas que están… no, no, no, no" Replicó su padre.

"Mis padres y yo somos de México" explicaba Antonio "Pero cruzamos el mar en busca de éxito y gloria" Decía Antonio

"¿México? ¿Dónde queda exactamente?" preguntó la mayor de las princesas

"De aquel lado del océano, es un país distinto" Respondió el chico señalando en dirección errónea, ya que desconocía del todo los puntos cardinales.

"Bueno si, todos suelen serlo"

"Pero también es maravilloso, ya verás algún día te llevaré conmigo a conocerlo"

"Suena increíble"

"¿Elli?" Dijo Kristoff acercándose a la mesa

"¿Ah?" Exclamó la niña sorprendida

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

"Oh, papá, _se llama Antonio y yo me llamo Ellinor" _Respondió su hija hablando en español (Ya que recordemos se supone que ellos hablan noruego)

"_Y yo me llamo la cucaracha" _dijo Kristoff haciendo referencia a la famosa canción mexicana "Y qué, di adiós"

Justo en ese momento la pista se iluminó y un hombre comenzó a deslumbrar con sus hábiles pasos de baile.

_Soy un hombre muy honrado_

_Que me gusta lo mejor_

_Las mujeres no me faltan_

_Ni el dinero ni el amor_

_Sigo andando en mi caballo_

_Por la sierra yo me voy_

_Las estrellas y la luna_

_Ellas me dicen donde voy_

_Ay, ay, ay ay,_

_Ay ay amor_

_Ay mi morena_

_De mi corazón_

_Me gusta tocar guitarra_

_Me gusta cantar el son_

_El mariachi me acompaña_

_Cuando canto mi canción_

_Me gusta tomar mis copas_

_Agua ardiente lo mejor_

_También el tequila blanco_

_Con su sal que da sabor_

_Ay, ay, ay ay,_

_Ay ay amor_

_Ay mi morena_

_De mi corazón_

_Me gusta tocar guitarra_

_Me gusta cantar el son_

_El mariachi me acompaña_

_Cuando canto mi canción_

_Me gusta tomar mis copas_

_Agua ardiente lo mejor_

_También el tequila blanco_

_Con su sal que da sabor_

_Ay, ay, ay ay,_

_Ay ay amor_

_Ay mi morena_

_De mi corazooooon"_

Cuando el hombre terminó todos los presentes le aplaudieron de pie.

"_¡Arriba!"_ Exclamó Antonio

"De lujo" Agregó Kristy

"Increíble" Terció Elli.

"Es un honor verlo por aquí" dijo el bailarín acercándose a Kristoff.

"Oh veo que ya conoció a mi padre" Opinó Antonio

"En la…. ¿Padre?... Espere un segundo ¿Usted me conoce?" Replicó Kristoff.

"Pero claro que sí ¿Quién no ha oído hablar del maestro proveedor de hielo de Arendelle? El héroe que ayudó a traer de nuevo el verano" Continuó el hombre

"No me gusta presumir mis talentos, pero está en lo cierto"

"Eduardo Salsa, es un placer conocerlo en persona"

"Soy Kristoff Bjorman, el gusto es mío, pero nosotros ya nos íbamos y…"

"Venga, déjeme consentirlo"

"Wo, no, no, no, en realidad yo venía a… a, en realidad ya tenemos que irnos, niñas caminen" Dijo Kristoff apresurando a las princesas.

"Eso es una pena, amor juvenil, es muy hermoso ¿No?" Dijo Eduardo acercando a Elli y Antonio

"¡No!" Gritó Kristoff separándolos "Es que… no están enamorados" Continuó mientras jalaba a su hija hacia él "Ni siquiera se conocen"

"Tienes razón amigo, los muchachos se tienen que conocer mejor" Y Agregó "Antonio ¿Por qué no invitas a tu novia y a su familia a la fiesta de quince años de tu prima que será la próxima semana?"

"No, no, esos días estoy…" Tartamudeó Kristoff intentando poner un pretexto

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron Helena y Kristy mientras comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Aprovechando un descuido Antonio jaló a Ellinor de los brazos de su padre hacia él y ambos comenzaron a bailar en el centro de la pista.

Entonces un sirviente colocó un vaso de tequila en la mano de Kristoff y éste lo quebró de coraje de ver que ese pequeño sinvergüenza se salía con la suya.

Mientras en el castillo, Andy ayudaba a su madre con sus deberes reales, aunque ciertamente preferiría estar afuera con sus amigos.

"Ya me cansó esto"

"¿De qué hablas? Sólo has llenado dos reportes"

"Cuatro, recuerda que uno me hiciste llenarlo tres veces porque según tú mi letra no era legible"

"¿Según yo? Mira las porquerías que estabas haciendo, todo lleno de tinta ¿No te da vergüenza?"

"No habría derramado la tinta si tú no me hubieras estado apresurando"

"Debes aprender a llenar estos reportes bien y rápido"

"No entiendo por qué tengo que llenar estos reportes en primer lugar"

"Porque parte del trabajo de un rey es documentar lo que sucede en su reino"

"Pero que aburrido, por suerte yo seré un rey divertido"

"Deja de decir tonterías y date prisa que aún nos falta trabajo"

"No entiendo por qué tengo que hacer esto precisamente ahora"

"Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, debes aprender como futuro rey"

"Pero falta mucho para que yo sea rey"

"Eso no lo sabes, yo podría morirme en cualquier segundo y tú serías el nuevo rey"

"No digas eso, además la reina regente sería la tía Anna, yo debería ser rey hasta los 21 años"

"Legalmente serás rey y tomarás posesión del reino a los 21 años, pero en cuanto el rey muere, el príncipe heredero pasa a ser rey de inmediato, aunque deba esperar la mayoría de edad para ser coronado, Luis XIV por ejemplo, era rey a los 5 años"

"Que horror"

"Como verás debes estar preparado para todo"

"Debe haber una manera menos aburrida de prepararme"

"La única forma de aprender a ser rey es aprender directamente de otro"

"Comienzo a creer que eso es sólo un pretexto para ponerme a hacer tu trabajo"

"Cree lo que quieras, no voy a ponerme a discutir contigo"

"Es la verdad, tú dices que me pones a hacer eso para prepararme, pero en realidad me quieres tener como una especie de esclavo haciendo tus deberes y me rehúso"

"Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y punto"

"Eso es injusto"

"Lo que es injusto es que creas que lo hago para perjudicarte, pero si piensas que haciéndote odiar terminarás fastidiándome y te librarás de estas tareas estás muy equivocado. Es más, ahora que recuerdo hay muchos sobres y documentos que sellar" Dijo la reina poniéndose de pie y colocando frente a su hijo el montón de papeles, el sello y la cera.

"Oh vamos mamá, no lo dirás en serio"

"Hablo muy en serio"

"¿Y si me das el día libre sólo por hoy? No creo que sea el fin del mundo ¿O sí?" Dijo Andy intentando convencerla ahora pasando a su faceta de niño lindo

"Eso no funcionará, y menos después de lo mal que te has comportado, ahora anda date prisa que entre más tiempo pierdas renegando más tiempo tardarás en terminar"

"Oh rayos odio que me obligues a hacer tanto trabajo"

"¿Tanto trabajo? Esto no es nada ¿Ya olvidaste la fábrica de vinos en Londres?"

"¡No vuelvas a mencionar eso! Fueron los peores días de mi vida"

"Y nada de eso hubiera pasado si no te hubieras escapado"

"De no haberme engañado no habría escapado"

"¿Engañado? Yo no te engañé, es más de hecho incluso fui sincera contigo, te dije que tu padre y nosotros nunca podríamos formar una familia, te dije que tu padre era un buen hombre que te quería y se preocupaba por ti aunque en el pasado había cometido errores, te dije también que tu padre era un hombre brillante, valiente y protector, lo cual es cierto, así que te dije la verdad desde cierto punto de vista"

"¿Desde cierto punto de vista? Gran consuelo"

"¡Mira lo que has hecho! Por estar discutiendo contigo he derramado la tinta"

"Creí que tú eras perfecta y no cometías torpezas je je je"

"¿Te crees muy gracioso?"

"Pues sí"

"¿Ah sí? Pues no vas a salir con tus amigos en una semana a ver si eso te parece tan gracioso"

"¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio"

"Hablo muy en serio, en lugar de vaguear y perder el tiempo por ahí trabajarás conmigo en la oficina"

"Pero quedé de verme con los chicos en la tarde"

"Estoy segura de que ellos entenderán que como futuro rey tienes demasiadas cosas que hacer aquí"

"Tú impones tus reglas pero no tenías que seguirlas cuando tenías mi edad, no ayudabas al abuelo con los reportes, ni con la planeación de los banquetes ni con todas las cosas que en cambio si me pones a hacer a mí, es más de hecho ni siquiera salías de tu cuarto"

"Ya te he explicado hasta el cansancio que las cosas fueron muy diferentes conmigo, el día de mi coronación aún no estaba lista para semejante responsabilidad, tú por otro lado debes estar preparado para ser un buen rey y si tengo que castigarte para lograrlo lo haré"

"Me rehúso totalmente, tú no puedes hacerme eso"

"Claro que puedo ¿Olvidas que soy tu madre?"

"Eso no te da derecho de obligarme a nada"

"Yo te traje a este mundo y tú harás lo que yo diga te guste o no"

"Esto me suena a dictadura"

"¿Y este jalón de oreja como te suena?"

"¡Ayyy! ¡Yaa! Mi oreja, me la arrancas"

No muy lejos de ahí, Elsa no era la única con problemas para controlar a su hijo.

"Ese chico Antonio parece agradarte, dime ¿Ustedes ya se habían visto antes?" Preguntó Kristoff a Ellinor mientras volvían al palacio.

"No, recién lo conocí hoy en el mercado"

"Alto ¿Estás diciéndome que ibas a tener una cita con un chico al que acababas de conocer este mismo día?"

"Sí, es muy romántico ¿No crees?"

"Pero ¿Ibas a salir con él siendo que lo acababas de conocer hacía sólo un par de minutos?"

"Es sólo una cita, no el fin del mundo"

"¿Tu madre y yo no te advertimos sobre los extraños?"

"Sí, muchas veces"

"Parece que no pusiste atención entonces"

"Sí lo hice, pero creí que por extraños se referían a hombres viejos y desaliñados"

"Ahora me dirás que la señorita que ha leído la biblioteca real completa no sabe la definición de la palabra _extraño_"

La niña sólo cruzó los brazos y arqueó una ceja.

"Deja que yo te ilustre, un _extraño_ es toda aquella persona que no conoces y no sabes cuales sean sus intenciones"

"Bien, pues Antonio es el chico más agradable del mundo y ahora ya no somos desconocidos, además él no tiene malas intenciones"

"¿Tú crees? ¿Su apellido cual es?"

"Salsa"

"¿Su comida favorita?"

"Tacos"

"¿Su mejor amigo quién es?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?"

"¿Color de ojos?"

"Hermoso"

"¿Cuánto calza?"

"¿Qué? Eso no es importante"

"Já"

"Además hubiera averiguado más sobre él si no hubieras llegado a interrumpirme"

"¿Y qué tal si no se limpia la nariz?"

"¿Por qué su nariz?"

"Y se los traga"

"Wacala ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Él es un chico muy educado"

"Si es hombre lo hace"

"Puaj, no generalices, además esto es amor de verdad"

"Yo no creo que lo sea"

"Creí que te habían criado expertos en el amor"

"Así es, y como comprenderás les aprendí una cosa o dos"

"Pero ¿Qué me dices de ti? Tú y mamá se hicieron novios después de conocerse por un par de días"

"Cierto, pero tu madre y yo habíamos pasado por varias cosas peligrosas juntos, habíamos sobrevivido, enfrentado monstruos de nieve, y ya teníamos edad suficiente, ustedes son sólo niños, tú tienes sólo 11 y ese pequeño rufián no pasa de los 13"

"El amor no tiene edad. Tú sólo dices eso porque odias a Antonio"

"No lo odio, sólo no me agrada"

"Si lo odias y me odias a mí y no quieres que sea feliz, pero voy a ir a esa fiesta quieras o no"

"Ellinor no toleraré esa actitud"

"¿Cuál es tu problema? Déjame en paz"

"No sé que está causando esta falta tan grande de respeto"

"¡Sólo deja de entrometerte en mi vida!"

"Basta, ve a tu habitación"

Enojada la niña se encerró en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

"Ay dame fuerzas" Se quejó Kristoff alejándose "Esta niña no me dejó otra opción, tuve que ponerme firme tal como Anna quería"

Y se dirigió a su habitación creyendo que lo mejor sería esperar a que la niña se calmara, ya hablarían por la mañana, al avanzar se encontró a Frans, el reno de Andy quien cenaba un poco de paja y zanahorias.

"Ojalá tú nunca tengas hijas"

El renito sólo lo miró desconcertado.

"Ay esa niña es tan obstinada, salió en todo a su madre, me pregunto cuando regresará Anna de su viaje para ver asuntos oficiales en Maldonia necesito ayuda, se supone que debemos hacer esto en equipo"

Mientras la reina se preparaba para dormir.

"Oh pero que día tan pesado" Pensaba Elsa "Creí que Andy sería una ayuda pero sólo complicó más las cosas y me hizo todo más estresante, no entiendo por qué parece odiarme tanto. Parece que era ayer que tenía miedo por las noches y me pedía dormir conmigo, y ahora quiere pasar todo el tiempo con sus amigos, me rechaza, me lleva la contra todo el tiempo, ya no sé que hacer.

Quizás la situación entre Hans y yo empeora todo, aunque Andy debe entender que su padre tiene su esposa y otra familia y nosotros no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Tal vez debería dejarlo tranquilo, no, no, eso es lo que él espera pero está muy equivocado, no me va a dejar fuera de su vida, le demostraré a ese niño quien manda"

Por la mañana Andy se encontraba en sus clases.

"_Generalmente, los organismos que caracterizan a una comunidad son las plantas" _Decía su tutorhaciendo dibujos en la pizarra_ "Según las condiciones ambientales del lugar, se desarrolla cierto tipo de vegetales, y de las características de éstos dependen la variedad y cantidad de animales que allí habiten._

_Las comunidades están formadas por muchas poblaciones de plantas y animales. Siempre habrá alguna población más abundante que otra, siendo -por lo tanto- la dominante. La población dominante da el nombre a la comunidad._

_Por ejemplo, si hay más matorrales la comunidad se conoce como matorral, y si predominan los pastos, como pastizal._

_Otra característica de las comunidades es que ellas están en continuo cambio. Eso quiere decir que no son estables, sino dinámicas…"_

Cuando de repente sintió una pequeña piedra que lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

"Ouch" Se quejó el chico.

Al mirar por la ventana vio a Ostein en los jardines

"Sr. Rohde ¿Puedo ausentarme por un momento? Necesito ir al baño"

"Desde luego Alteza"

Corriendo por los pasillos Andy llegó rápidamente al lado de su amigo.

"Hola Ostein"

"Hola colega"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Lo mismo te iba a preguntar, ayer no llegaste y te estuvimos esperando cerca de una hora"

"Lo sé, y yo tenía toda la intención de ir, pero mamá trae la tonta idea sobre aprender las responsabilidades de un rey y me tuvo toda la tarde ayudándole en su oficina"

"Sólo eso faltaba, dirigir el reino es obligación de ella, no tuya"

"Es lo que le dije"

"¿Y cómo lo tomó?"

"Me castigó por una semana sin reunirme con ustedes"

"Que vieja más insoportable, ya como ella a tu edad no se divertía ni tenía amigos quiere que estés igual"

"Pues ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Creo que mi vida será puro estudiar, estudiar y estudiar"

"Oh vamos, no te desanimes, si sigues mis consejos podrás divertirte incluso en horas que deberían ser de trabajo"

"Eso suena genial, pero deberá esperar a que termine mi castigo, porque mamá vigilará todos mis movimientos y no quisiera aumentar su furia"

"Como quieras, además no te aflijas, estudiar también tiene sus ventajas, tómame a mí como ejemplo"

"¿A ti?"

"Sí, hombre a mí ¿Olvidas que soy bachiller y estudio en el mejor colegio de una ciudad no muy lejos de aquí?"

"Algo habías mencionado, pero no hablas mucho de la escuela, ni del trabajo"

"Es porque esas dos palabras me provocan infección estomacal, pero en fin, te decía, el grado de bachiller es muy apreciado"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro, figúrate que sólo porque sé metafísica y ética, hay quienes me creen un nuevo Salomón"

"Cielos"

"Y recién que concluí mis estudios de secundaria obtuve mi título de _baccalaureo_ y quedé aprobado en _ad omnia_"

"Wow, eso suena impresionante"

"Lo es, a donde quiera que voy me dicen _Tenga usted bachiller, beba usted bachiller_ o _Mire usted bachiller_, en fin, me _bachillerean_ por todas partes je je je"

"Te pasa casi como a mí, en todas partes me adulan ¿O recuerdas aquella vez que evadí mi castigo por espiar a esas chicas gracias a mi título de príncipe?"

"Te luciste, tú júntate conmigo y te enseñaré lo bueno de la vida"

"Será genial, pero por ahora debo volver a mis clases, si el Sr. Rohde nota que tardo demasiado avisará a mi madre y en menos de lo que canta un gallo la guardia real completa estará buscándome"

"Bien te veo luego viejo"

Mientras Andy volvía a sus lecciones, su tío buscaba la manera de hablar de nuevo con su hija y razonar con ella.

"Quisiera hacerle ver a esa niña que no estoy en contra suya, sólo me preocupo por su bienestar, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Quién puede aconsejarme en esta situación?"

"¿Oí que alguien solicitó refuerzos de los expertos en el amor?" pregunta el troll rebelde apareciendo de repente

"Hola tío Oppker, es sólo que mi hija se ha encaprichado por un chico y yo no sé cómo dialogar con ella para que entienda que aun es muy joven para andar con esas cosas"

"Bueno, yo no tengo hijas, pero como experto en el amor, te sugiero que la escuches para qué sepas lo que realmente siente"

"Pero es sólo una niña ¿Qué va a poder sentir a esa edad?"

"Por eso precisamente de que es muy joven y nunca antes ha tenido este tipo de sentimientos, para ella es amor de verdad, tú como su papá debes hacerle ver la realidad"

"Pero no quiere escucharme ¿Cómo la hago entender?"

"Te sorprendería lo que un poco de charla puede lograr, pero no sólo le lleves la contraria porque así sólo te estancarás en tu opinión y ella no querrá escucharte y no podrás entender realmente el asunto"

"Gracias por tu consejo, bueno ahora me voy para ver qué tiene que decirme Elli sobre su novio Antonio Salsa"

"Espera ¿ese muchacho se apellida Salsa?"

"Si ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Oh, no, nada, es un curioso apellido" Replicó el troll un tanto pensativo "Bueno si me permites debo buscar a tu sobrino"

"Y yo debo hablar con mi hija"

Ambos se retiran por distintos lados y Kristoff se acerca a su hija la niña salía de su salón de clases al concluir sus estudios.

"Oye Elli, espera"

"Oh eres tú papá ¿Qué quieres?"

"Escucha tenemos que hablar"

"¿De qué? Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar, ayer ya me dijiste bastante"

"Si escucha quizás los dos nos excedimos con nuestros comentarios, pero yo sólo di mi punto de vista sin respetar el tuyo, quiero saber qué es lo que piensas de Antonio"

"Vaya, pues él… me gusta, creo que es un chico muy agradable, educado y apuesto, y siento que le agrado también. Realmente quisiera conocerlo mejor, ya sabes, ir a esa fiesta, bailar"

"Supongo que una fiesta no es el fin del mundo"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Si tanto quieres ir, te doy permiso"

"Gracias papá eso será de lujo"

"Es sólo que yo quiero lo mejor para ti y ningún muchacho me parecerá nunca suficientemente bueno, pero no importa si me agrada a mí, lo importante es que te agrade a ti y a ti te parezca que es el indicado"

"Ya verás que Antonio pronto te agradará mucho"

"Esperemos que así sea, pero mientras se gana mi confianza, yo mismo las acompañaré a la fiesta"

Andy por su parte regresa a su habitación al finalizar su jornada de estudio y escucha una voz a sus espaldas.

"Vaya, si tu madre se entera de que tienes esta clase de pornografía se enfurecería mucho contigo"

"Oppker, hola, eso sólo es… ¿Qué se te ofrece?" le dice el chico arrebatándole sus daguerrotipos

"Tenemos una emergencia"

"Ay no, más trabajo"

"No te quejes y escucha lo que tengo que decirte" le dice el troll jaloneándolo de la ropa

"De acuerdo, te escucho, pero suelta, maltratas mi traje de casimir"

"Hace ya algunos años atrás, hubo un hombre que intentó apoderarse del mundo mágico, por muchos años fue nuestro más acérrimo enemigo, su nombre era _El Macho_"

"¿Era?"

"Si, lo último que supimos de él fue que para probar su valentía y usando 130 kg de dinamita atados al pecho se arrojó al cráter de un volcán activo mientras luchaba contra un tiburón"

"¿En serio? Pero que locura"

"Luego de eso nadie más volvió a verlo, se cree que está muerto"

"Y si está muerto ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? ¿Acaso soy ahora un caza fantasmas?"

"Lo que pasa es que tu prima está saliendo con un chico que creemos es su hijo, no sabemos qué planes puede tener o si busque venganza contra el mundo mágico, por eso tú debes averiguar qué es lo que planea acercándose a tu familia"

"Oye, molestarme por quién sale con mi prima no es trabajo mio, es de mi tío"

"¿Olvidas que todo lo relacionado al mundo mágico es tu trabajo? Como el elegido debes confirmar si se trata del legendario _El Macho_ o no"

"¿Sí? Pues siento decepcionarte pero aunque el elegido regularmente es perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra…"

"Si claro"

"Como decía, últimamente he tenido problemas para controlar mis poderes, todo lo que toco se congela ¿O por qué crees que uso estos guantes? ¿Por qué es el último grito de la moda?"

"Vamos chico, sólo será un poco de investigación"

Entonces Andy recordó las palabras de Ostein y encontró la forma perfecta de salirse con la suya.

"Además estoy castigado, mamá me prohibió salir del palacio por una semana, pero si alguien hablara con ella y la convenciera de levantarme el castigo sólo por hoy"

"Claro, no te preocupes chico, déjalo todo en mis capaces manos"

"Muy bien, entonces ¿A qué hora nos veremos?"

"Al caer la noche, las sombras de la oscuridad nos cubrirán para entrar de incógnitos a la casa del sospechoso" Dijo Oppker alejándose.

"Excelente" Pensó Andy "Lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí, he estado encerrado por días, y quien sabe, quizás esa misión termine temprano y pueda darme mi escapada para ir con mis amigos, je je je"

Más tarde, después de que Oppker convenciera a su madre de permitirle salir, Andy y su maestro troll avanzaban por las calles y entre los arbustos, con una ropa negra y antifaces.

"Somos ninjas sigilosos" Susurró Andy mientras saltaban la barda e ingresaban a la propiedad "Estamos dentro"

"Espera" Dijo Oppker deteniéndolo del pantalón y comenzando a esparcir un polvo mágico por el aire.

"¿Ahora qué haces?"

"Busco detectores mágicos que se activarían con nuestra presencia y darían aviso al propietario de la casa"

"¿Ok?"

Después de que su amigo continuara revisando la zona Andy decidió que era suficiente.

"Ya no hay trampas, anda vamos ya, entre más pronto terminemos más pronto regresaremos" Dijo Andy disponiéndose a avanzar

Pero en cuanto el chico dio un paso, su pie tensó un cordel el cual hizo sonar una campanita.

"Já, trampa" le dice Oppker

En ese momento una puerta rechinante comenzó a abrirse, por lo que ambos comenzaron a prepararse para luchar pero en seguida se percataron de que sólo se trataba de una gallina.

"¿Es un pollo?"

"Vaya perro guardián" Rio Andy

Pero en ese momento el pollo resultó ser más agresivo de lo que creyeron y de inmediato saltó sobre el chico entrando en su camisa y moliéndolo a picotazos.

"¡Ahh quítamelo, quítamelo, já, te tengo" Exclamó el elegido al tomar por el cuello a su oponente

Pero este se liberó.

"No quiero hacerte daño pollo endiablado, ouch, mi nariz" Se quejó el chico.

El ave no le daba tregua y seguía con su ataque, por lo que Oppker decidió intervenir arrojándole encima a su compañero una sábana que estaba oreándose pero complicando más las cosas por error, pues al no ver por donde iba el chico comenzó a chocar contra los árboles del huerto hasta que Oppker inmovilizó al pollo con una red.

"Ouch, mi rostro, mi hermoso rostro" Se quejó Andy mientras revisaba los picotazos en su cara

"¿Qué le pasa a esa cosa? Ese pollo está loco ¿No?" Rio el troll pero su compañero sólo lo miró con ojos entre cerrados "Hay que seguir"

Ambos ingresaron por una ventana a la cocina.

"¿Has detectado alguna cosa mágica o maligna?" Preguntó el elegido.

"No, aún no" Respondió el troll analizando el lugar con una roca brillante. "Dame una mano y ponte a buscar tú también"

"Yo sólo quiero terminar rápido para irme a intercambiar daguerrotipos de chicas con Ostein o encontrar algo de comer, me muero de hambre" Pensaba Andy mientras revisaba las puertas de la alacena "Hey, creo que encontré algo"

"¿Qué encontraste?"

"Una caja fuerte, apuesto a que lo que buscamos está ahí dentro, es decir ¿Quién pondría una caja fuerte de máxima seguridad en la cocina?"

"Ese es mi chico, la abriré en un dos por tres con este cristal de fuego" Dijo el troll colocando el cristal sobre la puerta, el cual comenzó a calentarse tanto que muy pronto la caja se abrió.

"Ajá" Exclamó el chico tomando su botín "Pero ¿Qué? ¿Receta secreta para salsa?"

"Que no se pase"

No muy lejos de ahí, Eduardo Salsa el propietario de la residencia regresaba y notó de inmediato que había un intruso.

"Alguien morirá esta noche sin duda" Dijo el hombre amenazante y comenzó a entrar con cautela "¡Pollito!" Exclamó el sujeto al descubrir a su mascota atada "¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Puedes oírme?"

Por toda contestación el ave cacareó.

"¿Quién le haría esto a un pollito tan encantador?" Dijo abrazando al pollo "¿Quién anda ahí?" Gritó amenazante.

Al oír esto, Andy y Oppker se sobresaltaron.

"¿Vas a salir o voy por ti?" Preguntó Eduardo tomando un cuchillo

Pero al entrar en la cocina no había nadie, aunque alcanzó a ver un par de figuras que huían por la ventana pero antes de que pudiera atraparlos, Andy le arrojó a la cara un pimientero.

"Ah, mis ojos"

"De prisa chico"

Más tarde ambos corrían de regreso al palacio.

"Bien, eso fue emocionante" Exclamó Andy jadeante

"Sí, pero no encontramos nada"

"Bien, tal vez estás sobre actuando ¿Viste a ese tipo? No parecía lo suficientemente inteligente o ágil para ser un súper villano"

"No juzgues por las apariencias chico, yo por otro lado estoy seguro de que era el legendario macho"

"Entonces debemos impedir que mis primas y la sabionda vayan a esa fiesta"

"¿Fiesta?"

"Sí, el novio de Elli los invitó a la fiesta de quince años de su prima"

"Sugiero que te infiltres en esa fiesta, con la distracción del baile y los invitados será pan comido encontrar su guarida secreta"

"No sé como dejo que me involucres en estas cosa" En seguida Andy aprovechó de nuevo para salirse con la suya "Oh, pero recuerda que mi castigo aún no termina y mamá no me dejará ir"

"Yo la convenceré ¿Qué dices?"

"Qué ¿Qué digo? Acepto"

"Muy bien entonces ya conoces el plan, te veré después"

"Esto es genial" Pensó Andy feliz de su buena suerte "Una noche fuera de casa, una fiesta, comida, chicas ¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida? Debería estar castigado más seguido, je je"

Pasados algunos días, Andy continuó castigado asistiendo sólo a clases y ayudando a su madre en la oficina, hasta que por fin llegó el día de la fiesta y las princesas se acicalaban para la acción.

"Hey ¿A dónde van tan arregladas?" Preguntó la sabionda quien acababa de llegar a visitar a su hermano como cada fin de semana.

"A la fiesta de la prima de Antonio ¿Olvidas que nos invitaron?" Respondió Elli.

"¿Tu novio? Cierto, por suerte ya traigo mi traje ninja de gala para la ocasión" Y diciendo esto la niña se alejó corriendo hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

"¿Ok? Bien por ti" le dice Elli

"Oh, una fiesta, suena divertido ¿Puedo ir yo tío?" Preguntó Andy.

"Supongo que podrías, siempre y cuando no comas como haces en las fiestas del palacio"

"¿De qué hablas? Puedo vivir con una uva y un dedal de agua, no te preocupes por mí"

"Ya vámonos papá o llegaremos tardísimo" se queja Elli

"Muy bien, vámonos ya, iré por el trineo"

"Oh papá, es una fiesta de mucha alcurnia, no podemos llegar en un viejo trineo y un reno pulgoso, va a empulgar a todos, como lo hace contigo"

"Oye, Sven no está pulgoso y si lo estuviera no me pasa sus pulgas" pero apenas termino de hablar comenzó a rascarse la cabeza

"Claro, lo que digas, pero yo digo que lo que necesitamos es el carruaje real, jalado por los caballos blancos más hermosos del reino"

"Hija ¿No será demasiado para el santo que es y los milagros que hace?"

"Papá, soy una princesa y es mi primera cita, debo llegar de la mejor manera posible"

"Aich, como tú digas, prepararé el carruaje entonces"

Mientras un entusiasmado Andy se dispone a salir elegantemente vestido, cuando de pronto su madre lo jala para llevárselo a un sitio privado.

"Por insistencia de Oppker es que te he permitido salir estas dos noches, no creas que por tu buen comportamiento y no pienses que ya te libraste de 2 noches de tu castigo, no jovencito, te las estoy guardando para después"

"Pero no es justo, estas 2 noches son de trabajo pesado, no de diversión, merezco que me los rebajes de mi sentencia"

"Dependiendo de cómo pasen las cosas, puede que lo considere, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones malcriado"

"Ya pues, déjame ir, que se van todos y me van a dejar"

"Mucho cuidado con portarte mal con tu tío ¿me entendiste?"

"Si, si, lo que tú digas"

Los niños salen del castillo para reunirse con el maestro proveedor de hielo y descubren que tiene una herradura pintada en la cara.

"Interesante propuesta de modas señor Kristoff" le dice Helena

"¿Qué te pasó papi?" le pregunta Kristy

"No soy bueno con los caballos, una de estas fieras me dio una coz cuando intentaba amarrarlo al carruaje, auch" se queja el rubio

"Los caballos no son fieras, de hecho pertenecen a la familia de los equinos" lo corrige la sabionda

"Para mí lo son y con justa razón, miren como me dejaron la mejilla de hinchada"

"Oh papá estas cosas sólo te pasan a ti, ahora si ya vámonos" insiste su hija mayor mientras sube al carruaje seguida de los otros chicos

"Claro Elli, no te preocupes por tu papá sino por la fiesta" le responde su padre tomando las riendas

"No exageres ¿si? Son cosas que pasan"

"De haberme traído a Sven no habría pasado nada de esto"

"De haberte traído a Sven mañana seríamos el hazmerreir en todo el reino"

Un rato después llegan a la fiesta, la casa esta decorada con flores, hay mesas con hermosos manteles blancos, las cuales de centros de mesa tienen unas peceras con peces vivos dentro.

"Que hermoso es todo esto" exclama la sabionda "Parece como salido de un sueño"

"Y huele delicioso, sin mencionar la belleza que se nos viene acercando, grrr" agrega su hermano

Una bella chica mexicana, usando un hermoso vestido ampón, color beige con tinto se aproximó para recibirlos.

"Oh, no sé quiénes sean, pero bienvenidos sean a mi fiesta, gracias por asistir" les dice la chica

"Hola" le dice Elli "Yo soy Ellinor, la novia de tu primo Antonio"

"Y nosotros somos su familia" agrega su hermanita

"Oh, yo soy María"

"Eres bonita" le dice Andy embobado "Y tan linda"

"Por favor no prestes atención a lo que dice este zonzo" le dice Elli alejando a su primo "Siempre que ve a una chica, se pone a tontear"

"Si y también pone cara de menso, como ahorita" agrega Helena

"Son muy simpáticos, por favor pásense para la fiesta, pónganse cómodos en seguida paso a su mesa" les dice María

"Muchas gracias" exclaman todos a coro

"Sean bienvenidos mis buenos amigos" Dijo el padre de Antonio acercándose.

"Gracias, es un placer verlo de nuevo, él es mi sobrino Anders"

"Encantado de conocerlo señor…Oh un pollito" Agregó un tanto nervioso al ver a su atacante de la otra noche pararse al lado de Eduardo el cual lo levantó en sus brazos "Creo que le caigo bien" Dijo el chico intentando acariciar al ave.

Pero ésta de inmediato se enfureció e intentó atacarlo al reconocer al intruso, aunque su dueño se impidió.

"Oh perdón, pollito siempre es muy amigable, tuvo una noche dura la otra vez" Explicó Eduardo.

"Je je bueno, creo que el guacamole se ve delicioso iré a probarlo" Dijo Andy alejándose a toda prisa.

"Diviértanse que la noche es joven" Agregó Eduardo volviendo con el resto de los invitados.

"Bueno, ahora si niñas a festejar ¿Eh? Pero primero hay que repasar las reglas. Kristal calmada con los churros" Dijo Kristoff sorprendiendo a la menor de sus hijas que se zampaba de churros "Helena no te escabeches a nadie"

"Jai" Respondió la niña haciendo movimientos con su espada.

"Ellinor" Continuó el rubio

Pero al mirar a su lado, la niña ya no estaba, entonces miró del otro lado y vio que estaba con Antonio quien la traía abrazada.

"¿Qué tal señor?" Dijo Antonio

"Ay ya qué" Resopló Kristoff

"¡Papá!" Protestó la niña al ver que su novio era alejado por su padre.

"Debe haber dos metros de espacio entre tú y los muchachos" Continuó Kristoff sin prestar atención a las quejas de su hija y colocando al pretendiente a una distancia prudente "Y más con ese muchacho"

Pero al volverse vio que el chico no estaba donde lo dejó y al mirar del otro lado vio que de nuevo estaba muy cerca de su hija.

"Ay, me cae muy bien, no existen reglas señor, vengan va comenzar el baile"

"_¡Arriba!"_ Exclamó Kristy mientras ella y Helena corrían hacia la pista, dejándolo solo y celoso de ver a su hija de la mano de ese pequeño rufián.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar y todas las parejas comenzaron a bailar, en el centro de la pista Elli bailaba con Antonio impresionada de los agiles pasos de baile de su novio.

Kristoff por su parte observaba muy receloso de cerca escondido detrás de un cactus, pero al ver que Antonio bailaba muy de cerca con su hija decidió entrar en acción, simulando que bailaba comenzó a acercarse a la pareja y atrapó a Antonio llevándoselo de ahí y se puso a bailar él con Elli, pero de inmediato el chico regresó dándole un puntapié volvió a ponerse como pareja de baile de la princesa, la cual bailaba feliz y ni cuenta se daba de lo que ocurría.

Entonces Kristoff tomó a Antonio por la camisa y comenzó a sacudirlo, en ese momento Ellinor se percató de lo que sucedía y al ver esto, tanto Kristoff como Antonio decidieron aparentar que sólo bailaban amigablemente, pero Elli no cayó en su truco y tomando a su novio del brazo se alejaron a toda prisa.

Mientras Andy comía, se divertía e incluso bailó el vals con la quinceañera, hasta que su diversión fue interrumpida por Oppker quien convertido en colibrí se aproximó a él.

"Chico ¿Qué tal van las cosas?"

"De maravilla, todos dijeron que mis pasos de baile no eran de este mundo"

"No me refiero a la fiesta, sino al otro asunto ¿Has averiguado algo de _El Macho_?"

"No aún no"

"¿Qué estás esperando?"

"El momento oportuno y es justo ahora" Dijo Andy mientras observaba que Eduardo Salsa se escabullía de la fiesta con mucho sigilo.

Ambos lo siguieron a través de los salones hacia unos pasadizos secretos, donde Eduardo ejecutó unos pasos de baile accionando una especie de botones en el piso y con la combinación correcta se abrió la puerta a su guarida y éste desapareció dentro.

Andy y Oppker salieron de su escondite y de inmediato el chico intentó seguir de memoria la rutina de baile que vio momentos antes realizar a El Macho accionando los botones, pero como la combinación no fuera la correcta una hacha bajó y por poco corta al elegido en dos.

Decidido, Andy continuó con la coreografía presionando los botones, pero como de nuevo estuviera incorrecta, otra hacha se accionó rozando al chico por la cintura.

De nuevo intentó accionar la puerta secreta, pero otra vez falló y el fuego de la trampa por poco lo rostiza, luego un marro casi lo golpea y por último diminutos darditos salieron volando hacia él encajándose en su piel.

"Ouch" Se quejó el chico mientras por fin se accionaba la puerta secreta "ja ja ja" Rio Andy entrando de inmediato.

Pero su festejo no duró mucho, pues la puerta se cerró machucando su brazo.

"Ouch"

Por fin lograron entrar a la guarida, cuando una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

"Aún no has perdido el toque _Compadre_" Dijo a Oppker Eduardo pero ahora transformado en el súper villano _El Macho._

"Ah lo sabía, tú eres El Macho"

"Le atinaste"

"Sabía que no moriste"

"Claro que no, nomás fingí mi muerte, tú y tus torpes amigos trolls estaban pisándome los talones. Pero ahora, llegó el momento de realizar un espectacular retorno a la maldad, mira esto" Dijo El Macho mostrándole una extraña creatura morada con cabello alborotado.

"No puede ser ¿Lila?" Preguntó el troll

"¿Lila?" Replicó Andy desconcertado "¿Conoces a esta cosa?"

"Claro, ella es una chica Sasquatch"

"Una ¿Qué dijiste?"

"Una Sasquatch o pie grande, son creaturas de aspecto simiesco que habitan en los bosques"

"Pero esas cosas no existen"

"Según los humanos no, pero la realidad del mundo mágico es otra"

"Basta de charlas" los interrumpe El Macho "Saluden a mi nueva arma secreta"

"¿Estas loco? Lila es una creatura buena que jamás serviría a un villano como tú"

"Ya no más amiguito" Continuó el villano "La he alterado y ahora es una indestructible máquina demente, sólo mira esto" Agregó mientras les daba una demostración y en verdad al extraño ser no le hacían ni cosquillas las balas, los explosivos, las espadas, ni siquiera el fuego "Y esta es la mejor parte, tengo un enorme ejército"

Al mirar hacia el techo, Andy y su maestro troll vieron decenas de jaulas con más seres como ese.

"Mira, mira, mira" Reía el villano "Pronto voy a liberarlos contra el mundo, y si alguien intenta detenerlos, su ciudad será devorada. Pero antes debo deshacerme de ustedes dos"

Y diciendo esto, El Macho liberó a algunas de las creaturas mutantes.

"No te saldrás con la tuya" Gruñó Andy.

"No me hagas reír ¡Ataquen!" Ordenó El Macho

De inmediato los agresivos seres comenzaron a perseguir a Andy y Oppker.

"Aléjense, no se acerquen más, se los advierto" Dijo Andy mientras tanto él como su maestro retrocedían.

"No debemos lastimarlos chico, son creaturas inocentes victimas del control mental"

"Bien cuerpo a cuerpo, cuídame la espalda"

Usando lo mejor de su repertorio Andy comenzó a luchar contra los monstruos con ayuda de su maestro troll.

"Son demasiado fuertes" Dijo el troll rebelde

"Desde un principio me lo pareció" Respondió Andy sofocado por un golpe en el estómago.

"Lo lamento Lila, esto no dolerá" Dijo Oppker y atacó con uno de sus cristales mágicos, pero los Sasquatch eran inmunes a esta magia.

"Monstruos a prueba de magia que astuto" Dijo Oppker

"Grrr" Gruñeron los Sasquatch.

"No querrán hacerme enfadar" Advirtió Andy

"Grrr" Respondieron los monstruos.

"Se los advertí, no lo nieguen" Replicó el chico quitándose sus guantes "Es hora de enfriar un poco las cosas"

Y diciendo esto, el elegido tocó el suelo con ambas manos y de inmediato una gruesa capa de hielo se comenzó a esparcir por el lugar congelando todo a su paso e incluso a los Sasquatch.

"Já, eso no fue tan difícil" Dijo Andy

"Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú" Replicó El Macho y de inmediato los Sasquatch comenzaron a liberarse del hielo que los aprisionaba. "Bien ahora los dejo, tengo discursos que escribir para presionar a los mandatarios del mundo y que cumplan con mis exigencias, je je je. Destrúyanlos" Dijo El Macho saliendo dejándolos solos.

"Ay no, lo que faltaba ¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Andy.

"Debemos impedir que salgan de aquí o serán una plaga a nivel mundial, rápido, cierra las salidas"

"¿Y nos quedaremos atrapados con esos monstruos?"

"Es la única solución"

"Bien, hagámoslo" Respondió el chico mientras comenzaba a cubrir de hielo las vías de escape.

Oppker por su parte bloqueaba las salidas con cuanto objeto encontraba, las creaturas se acercaban cada vez más para liquidarlos y tanto Andy como su maestro se prepararon para pelear hasta el final, si iban a morir al menos darían batalla.

Pero justo en ese momento una especie de dardos comenzó a llover sobre los Sasquatch haciéndolos volver a su color y tamaño normal.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Andy.

"Parece que siempre llego en el momento oportuno para salvar tu pellejo ¿Eh Oppker?" dice una troll femenina

"También es un gusto verte Luminara" respondió el troll rebelde

"El clan me envió como refuerzo a ayudarte, parece que tenias razón con todo eso de el macho y pensar que todos te juzgaban de loco"

"¿Cómo averiguaste el antídoto?"

"Algunos si pusimos atención en la academia mágica"

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunta el elegido

"Nadie, es sólo una troll que conocí. Ahora apliquemos el antídoto al resto"

Tanto alboroto atrajo la atención de El Macho.

"¿Qué está pasando con mis niños?" Exclamó al ver que más de la mitad de su ejército invasor había vuelto a transformarse en creaturas pacíficas. "¡Nooo!"

"Si, estamos de vuelta en el juego" exclama Andy

"No por mucho" le dice el macho

Y lanza un frasco al suelo creando una densa niebla la cual cubre su escape, cuando la niebla se quita, el chico y los 2 trolls se dan cuenta de que el villano y los especímenes poseídos han desaparecido.

"Rayos, me la volvió a hacer" se queja Oppker "Siempre que lo enfrento es igual, cada que va perdiendo se escapa, por eso fue que nunca pude vencerlo antes"

"Pero por suerte ahora me tienes a mí" le dice su alumno

"Muy cierto chico, ese tipo apenas conoció un poco de la furia del elegido"

"¿Este es el elegido?" pregunta la troll "Esperaba a alguien un poco más alto"

"Oiga, yo tengo una estatura promedio, no estoy chaparro"

"Apenas es un niño" Explicó Oppker "Pero cuando crezca veras en lo que se convertirá, será el terror de los chicos malos, sobre todo si sigue con mis lecciones"

"¿Qué tú lo estás enseñando? Ya me imagino cómo va a salir"

"Para que lo sepas he hecho un muy buen trabajo con este chico ¿Qué acaso no viste sus movimientos al enfrentarse a esas creaturas?"

"Si y también vi cómo no pudo librarse de una pequeña gallina"

"¿Estabas espiándonos?"

"El clan tenía dudas sobre tus sospechas acerca de El Macho y me enviaron a vigilarte"

"Oigan" interrumpe Andy "Ya me hice bolas ¿Quién es ella?"

"Es mi ex novia" le responde su maestro troll

"¿Fuiste novia de Oppker?"

"No es algo que me enorgullezca, pero si"

"Guau, eso si que no me lo esperaba"

"Por favor elegido, debe salvar a nuestros compañeros" le suplica Lila "No sabemos qué puede pasarles en poder de ese lunático"

"Estoy en eso, pero por ahora debo regresar con mi familia, ya es tarde y debemos volver a casa"

Mientras ajenos a lo que ocurría, los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta.

"Oigan ¿Qué extraño juego es este?" Preguntaba la sabionda mientras le vendaban los ojos y le daban una especie de garrote.

"Lo que tienes que hacer es intentar golpear esa piñata de ahí" Dijo uno de los invitados mientras la niña se descubría un poco un ojo para ver a que se refería.

"Pero no espíes" Dijo otra invitada acomodándole la venda.

"Con mis reflejos ninjas esto será pan comido" Agregó la sabionda.

Y el juego comenzó, era difícil en un principio y le costó más de un intento golpear la piñata, mientras que los demás niños presentes cantaban una canción típica mexicana.

_Dale, Dale, dale,_

_No pierdas el tino._

_Porque si lo pierdes,_

_Pierdes el camino._

_Dale, dale, dale_

_No pierdas el tino._

_Porque si lo pierdes,_

_Pierdes el camino._

_Dale, dale, dale,_

_Dale y no le dio,_

_Quítenle la venda_

_Porque sigo YO. Dale. Dale, dale,_

_No pierdas el tino._

_Porque si lo pierdes,_

_Pierdes el camino._

_Ya le diste una,_

_Ya le diste dos,_

_Ya le diste tres,_

_Y tu tiempo se acabó._

Pero antes de que se acabara su turno, la niña logró golpear la piñata, la cual cayó al suelo y Helena seguía golpeándola una y otra vez sin darse cuenta que el juego había terminado.

"Helena, Kristy, vámonos" Dijo Kristoff acercándose a la sabionda y ésta por error terminó golpeándolo a él también "Ouch"

"Lo siento" Se disculpó la niña quitándose la venda.

"Ya es un poco tarde, hay que irnos a casa" Dijo Kristoff llevándosela junto con Kristy

"Pero yo no le he pegado" Protestó la menor de sus hijas

"¿Dónde está Ellinor?" Preguntó el rubio mientras los tres se dirigían a la salida.

Al avanzar vio a su hija mayor que estaba muy triste y sola sentada recargada en una mesa.

"Elli, tenemos que irnos ¿Qué tienes?"

"Odio a los muchachos" Respondió la niña señalando la pista de baile.

Al mirar en la dirección indicada, encontró la causa de su tristeza, Antonio bailaba alegremente con una bella niña mexicana, al parecer la princesita había sido remplazada.

"Sí, son un asco, lo siento linda, es hora de irnos ¿Has visto a tu primo?"

"Creo que allá viene"

"Hey a ti ¿Qué te pasó? Parece que hubieras luchado con un ejército de ninjas" Dijo la sabionda.

"Casi casi" Respondió su hermano.

"Llegas justo a tiempo, pues ya nos vamos"

Por fin estuvieron de vuelta en el castillo.

"Ouch, mis huesos" Se quejó Andy dejándose caer sobre su cama "Que aporreado estoy, creo que pensándolo bien ayudar a mamá con el papeleo era menos agotador. Aunque espero me levante el castigo pronto. Ahora a dormir, yo no me levanto hasta bien entrada la mañana"

Y Andy cumplió con su cometido y al día siguiente después de levantarse muy tarde se dirigió al valle de los trolls para continuar con la búsqueda del villano fugitivo. Sin saber que su enemigo se encuentra más cerca de lo que piensa.

"Vaya, vaya, el castillo de Arendelle" dice el Macho para sí mismo mientras se acerca a la puerta del palacio "¿Quién diría que el elegido es solamente un príncipe malcriado?"

Con ayuda de los Sasquatch malvados noquea a los guardias de la puerta y se abre camino al interior del castillo.

"Cuando termine con ese mocoso, reclamaré este hermoso castillo como mío, je je je, como me gusta ser malo"

Mientras en la oficina, la reina trabajaba y Helena le hacía compañía.

"Elsa ¿alguna vez soñaste con ser ninja como yo?"

"Aunque suena una vida maravillosa y fascinante, en realidad a mí nunca me han gustado las espadas, ni la violencia"

"¿Los ninjas son malos?"

"Pues casi, casi ¿Qué no lo sabias?"

"No"

"Pues te explicaré entonces, los ninjas eran un grupo de mercenarios entrenados especialmente en formas no ortodoxas de hacer la guerra, en las que se incluía el asesinato, espionaje y sabotaje.

Para sus propósitos utilizaban una amplia gama de armas y artefactos como espadas o cadenas, además de ser expertos en la preparación de venenos, pócimas y bombas. Del mismo modo, eran entrenados en el uso del «arte del disfraz», que utilizaban a menudo para pasar desapercibidos.

De esta forma, a lo largo de la historia, muchas muertes ocurridas en algún momento oportuno fueron atribuidas a este grupo militar"

"Vida, no me des pena inmerecida, yo pensaba que ellos eran los buenos, unos héroes"

"En realidad, a pesar de esto, fueron muy útiles para su país, pues en muchas ocasiones les ayudaron a vencer al enemigo, aunque sus métodos siguen y seguirán pareciendo extremistas"

"Pero yo no soy una ninja de esos, yo voy a pelear siempre por la justicia y todo lo bueno del mundo"

"Me alegra oírlo"

"Soy tan diferente, que soy la única ninja que juega con lindos animales de peluche"

En el valle de los trolls, Andy apenas va bajando de su trineo, cuando su maestro troll y la ex novia de este lo hacen subirse nuevamente y ellos suben también.

"De prisa chico, el macho está en tu casa" le dice Oppker

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?" pregunta el niño confundido, pero aun así toma las riendas y acelera

"El macho quiere vengarse de ti por lo que le hiciste y al parecer averiguo dónde vives" le explica Luminara

"Oh no, mamá y la sabionda están solas"

"Por suerte tenemos mucho antídoto listo" le dice el troll rebelde "Vamos al rescate"

De vuelta en el castillo, el macho y sus Sasquatch caminan por los pasillos del castillo, mientras que las creaturas lanzan gruñidos y destruyen algunas cosas por comérselas.

"¿Escuchaste eso Elsa?" pregunta la niña

"Si, vino de afuera" le responde la reina mientras se dirige a la puerta de su oficina

¿Qué sería?"

"No lo sé" le dice la reina asomándose afuera y luego se vuelve a meter "Yo no veo nada"

Pero apenas se alejó un poco de la puerta, una de las creaturas morada se les gruño desde afuera, de inmediato la reina cerró la puerta y la reforzó con hielo.

La creatura derribó la puerta y la capa de hielo de un solo golpe, Elsa cayó al suelo, pero aun así se alejó rápido, tomó a la niña y retrocedía protegiéndola, mientras ésta abrazaba fuertemente su unicornio de peluche.

"¡Ahhh!" gritaban las dos

Entonces la platinada toma a la niña de la mano y la jala para llevársela corriendo, pero el unicornio se resbala de su mano y cae al suelo.

"Mi unicornio" dice la sabionda muy angustiada y se regresa por su muñeco

"¡Helena no!"

El ser morado toma el unicornio y se lo coloca en las fauces para devorarlo, pero entonces la niña lanza un fuerte y agudo grito que resuena por todo el castillo.

Afuera, Andy y los trolls van llegando al palacio y también escuchan el grito de la niña.

"Es la sabionda, ay no, quien sabe qué clase de horrores le estén pasando a mi hermanita, me las pagará ese hombre"

Por suerte, el grito aturdió al Sasquatch y lo dejó momentáneamente confundido, entonces la niña recuperó su muñeco y nuevamente la reina y ella corrieron, lograron salir de la oficina, pero afuera se encontraron con un grupo de creaturas iguales que entraban por todas partes dirigidas por un hombre.

"Usted es el papá de Antonio" le dice la niña

"¿Qué es lo que quiere aquí?" pregunta la reina muy malhumorada

"Simplemente dar una demostración de mi poder acabando con este patético e insignificante reino, de este modo los reinos vecinos y todo el mundo me temerá"

"Está loco"

"Veamos si opinan del mismo modo en la otra vida, y no se molesten, mis monstruos son a prueba de hielo. A ellas mis niños"

Pero antes de que las puedan atrapar, las dos se meten a una habitación.

"¡Rápido, corre!"

"¡Ciérrala!"

Luego de cerrar la puerta, la reina la refuerza con una capa de hielo más gruesa que la anterior y con ayuda de la niña pone un montón de cosas para tratar de bloquear la entrada.

Pero los Sasquatch entran de todos modos haciendo un agujero en el techo y comienzan a acorralarlas. Elsa prepara sus poderes para luchar hasta el final y Helena saca sus chacos y comienza a girarlos amenazante.

Las creaturas ya están cada vez más cercas de ellas, cuando de pronto, los dos trolls entran por la ventana convertidos en mapaches para ocultar que son trolls y disparan dardos a todas las creaturas, las cuales vuelven a la normalidad.

"Mira Elsa, son monitos"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Al ver su plan estropeado, el macho saca uno de sus frascos con niebla y lo arroja al piso para escapar como siempre lo hace, pero Andy lo atrapa antes de que toque el suelo.

"No iras a ningún lado rufián" dice Andy colocando un bloque de hielo en los pies del villano

"Esto no termina, todavía no ven lo ultimo de el macho" dice el macho tratando de escabullirse a saltos

Pero luego de una serie de golpes proporcionados por el elegido, el hombre queda vencido en el suelo.

"Finalmente el macho fue vencido" Dijo Andy

"Y nos aseguraremos de que no escape" Dijo Luminara colocándole unas esposas en las manos.

Pronto se dio la voz de alarma en el castillo y decenas de guardias corrían revisando el lugar en busca del causante.

"Oh no, humanos" Exclamó Oppker

"De prisa, váyanse de aquí" Agregó Andy

"Andando, tú vienes con nosotros El Macho, te espera la cárcel mágica" Dijo Luminara mientras todos huían de ahí a toda velocidad.

"¿Qué sucedió Majestad?" Preguntó el capitán de la guardia

"Al parecer hubo un allanamiento en el castillo…" Respondió la monarca

"Pero ya nos encargamos de todo, no creo que vuelvan por aquí en un largo tiempo" Agregó Andy

"Revisaremos el castillo para estar seguros, andando hombres, revisen cada rincón" Dijo el hombre

Más tarde el informe de los guardias confirmó que ya no quedaba ningún intruso.

"Me alegra que todo terminara por fin"

"¿Crees que la sabionda considere algo de esto como mágico?"

"No creo, ella cree que los sasquatch eran simios"

"Menos mal, entonces supongo que ahora no tendrás más remedio que levantarme el castigo"

"Supones mal"

"¿Por qué? Me infiltré en la guarida de un súper villano, enfrenté y derroté a sus monstruos alterados, evité que invadieran Arendelle y que se las comieran a ti a la sabionda y todo sin que el mundo mágico fuera revelado ante los humanos, bueno Oppker ayudó, algo"

"Y te felicito por todo eso hijo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pero tus deberes como heredero y como hijo son independientes de tus labores como el elegido, no puedes ser grosero y luego justificar todo combatiendo a los tipos malos, así sólo contradecirás tus buenas acciones con las malas"

"¿Qué?"

"Así que lo siento, pero aún te quedan dos días de castigo"

"Oh rayos, el universo conspira para hacer mi vida infeliz y tú eres su principal cómplice ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me valoren? ¿Dejarme matar por los malos acaso?" Rezongaba Andy mientras se alejaba.

"Ay ¿Qué voy a hacer con este niño? Y presiento que con la edad se pondrá peor"

Andy se preparaba para dormir cuando golpecitos en su ventana lo alertaron.

"¿Ostein?" Preguntó asomándose por la ventana pero vio que no se trataba de su amigo, sino de la sastquatch "¿Qué sucede? ¿De nuevo están en peligro?"

"Todo lo contrario, quería agradecerte por rescatarnos"

"Oh eso, pues no fue nada, en serio, sólo hago mi trabajo ¿Sabes? No es gran cosa"

"Es gran cosa para nosotros los héroes valientes no aparecen todos los días"

"Fue un placer ayudarlos"

Después de hablar con la creatura mágica, el elegido se fue a dormir preguntándose que nuevos desafíos le esperarían.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FIC Y POR SUS REVIEWS, QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES:**

**FERAIME87**

**ICYBOOK**

**FUREA KURAKIKURU**

**ALBORANISTA05**

**GABS914**

**AMY TANAKA OVERLAND**

**JHANMAMARI ALEXA**


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR TARDAR PERO POR FIN LES TENGO NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, SE QUE EXTRAÑAN AQUELLOS DIAS EN QUE SUBIA CAPITULO DIARIO, PERO POR CUESTIONES DE LA ESCUELA Y EL TRABAJO, YA NO HE PODIDO, PERO EN COMEPNSACIÓN, LOS CAPITULOS SON MAS LARGOS QUE ANTES, CADA CAPITULO DEBE CONTENER MÁS DE 8,000 PALABRAS, EL EQUIVALENTE A ENTRE 35 Y 4O HOJAS DE WORD, PARA QUE ESTÉ LISTO Y PUBLICARLO.**

Luego de haber vencido al macho, los trolls se encargan de entregarlo a las autoridades mágicas.

"Y ahora que viste al elegido en acción ¿Qué opinas de mis métodos?" pregunta Oppker a su ex novia

"Bueno, quizás no seas el pésimo maestro que yo pensaba"

"Y espera a que crezca más, oh ese chico está destinado a la grandeza"

"Si, supongo que hoy lo hizo bastante bien, pero ¿Qué hay cuando se enfrente a peligros aun mayores?"

"Estoy seguro de que el chico podrá con todos, ya lo verás"

"¿Incluso con el antielegido?"

"Oh ¿ya sabes de eso?"

"Si, he estado investigando al respecto, pero supongo que ya le advertiste sobre ese reto, ¿verdad?"

"Pero claro, ese chico ya está al tanto de todo, verás que nada le caerá de sorpresa"

"No se lo has dicho ¿verdad?"

"No, esperaba que creciera más para informarle de eso, el pobre tiene mucha presión de por si, pensé que algo como eso debía esperar, aunque sea un poco"

"Bueno, respeto la decisión que tomaste, por extraño parezca, digo, viniendo de ti, fue la decisión correcta"

"Oye gracias"

"Y ahora háblame de su hermana ¿es cierto que es la iluminada?"

"Veo que te enteraste de todo antes de venir"

"Es que es bueno estar preparados"

"Bien dicho, por eso es que yo me preparo a diario"

"Si claro, pero cuéntame sobre la niña ¿Qué edad tiene ahorita?"

"Mmm, creo que tiene 7"

"¿Y aun no ha manifestado sus poderes?"

"No, de hecho no creo que los tenga, será más bien una especie de hechicera, podrá crear hechizos usando el conjuro adecuado, la magia es intensa en ella, igual que en su hermano"

"¿Y quién la entrenará cuando este lista?"

"Pues, supongo que yo, es decir, no he oído candidatos todavía"

"Pues yo me apunto"

"¿Tú? ¿Estás segura?"

"Claro que si, tengo tanto conocimiento de la magia como tú, o puede que incluso más y además estoy al tanto sobre esta profecía tanto como tú"

"Pues me parece bien, pero hay que esperar, la niña aun no tiene conocimiento del mundo mágico, aunque está rodeada constantemente por él. Tanto sus padres como su hermano quieren mantener todo esto oculto para ella con la intención de protegerla y debemos respetar eso"

"Pues esperaré entonces, después de todo, el tiempo no es mi jefe"

Mientras, en la habitación de las primas de Andy.

"¿Qué tienes hermana?" Preguntó Kristy

"Tengo roto el corazón" Le respondió la mayor.

"Oh vamos, no exageres"

"¿Que no exagere? Voy a mi primera cita y mi novio me remplaza en menos de una hora, es un record bastante malo"

"Oh vamos anímate, aún tienes a Elliot"

"Jamás en la vida saldría con ese malcriado"

"Pero creí que te gustaba"

"No entiendo por qué creíste algo tan tonto como eso si cada vez que viene los dos salimos peleados"

"Pero bien que te gusta eso"

"Claro que no, déjame aclararte algo, no me fijaría en el tal Elliot así fuera el último chico sobre la faz de la tierra"

"Bueno, pero ¿Cómo podrías estar segura de que lo tuyo con él no se trata de amor verdadero si hoy te equivocaste?"

"¿Vas a seguir restregándomelo? Además es lo bueno de equivocarse, uno aprende de los errores"

"Si tú lo dices"

"Ahora no me molestes quiero dormir"

"Muy bien, como digas gruñona"

Por fin el castigo de Andy terminó y el chico estaba ansioso de terminar sus lecciones de lengua para poder reunirse con sus amigos.

"_El Pronombre Enclítico es un pronombre que se une al verbo precedente para formar una sola palabra" Decía su tutor._

"_Aparta + se + lo → apártaselo_

_Todos los pronombres pospuestos van unidos al verbo._

_Usos del Pronombre Enclítico:_

_El pronombre enclítico se emplea en los siguientes casos:_

_Con las formas del infinitivo y del gerundio_

_Amarla_

_Cambiándolo_

_Ponerlo_

_Escribiéndolo_

_Cuando un verbo en forma personal precede al infinitivo o al gerundio, se puede separar el pronombre y anteponerlo al verbo conjugado:_

_La pretende amar → pretende amarla_

_Lo está cambiando → está cambiándolo_

_Lo consiguió poner → consiguió ponerlo_

_Lo estuvo escribiendo → estuvo escribiéndolo._

¿Ha tomado nota de todo Alteza?"

"Claro que sí señor"

"Excelente, porque deberá repasarlo, ya que mañana lo primero que haremos será unos ejercicios"

"¿Ya me puedo ir?"

"Claro Alteza, nos vemos mañana"

"¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó Andy después de alisarse el cabello con saliva y acomodar su traje.

"Hum… pues bastante bien joven Anders"

"Gracias, necesitaba saberlo quizás conozca unas chicas"

"Quizás, suerte con eso"

"Hasta mañana Sr. Rohde" Dijo Andy saliendo como bólido hacia las calles de Arendelle donde encontró a sus amigos.

"Ya te extrañábamos amigo" Dijo Ken frotándolo de la cabeza

"Y yo a ustedes"

"Esperemos que tu madre no vuelva a castigarte" Dijo Ed

"Yo también espero que no lo haga"

"Pero si llegara a hacerlo sólo sigue mis consejos y te librarás fácilmente" Opinó Ostein.

"¿Qué quieren hacer el día de hoy? ¿Jugamos al aro?" Preguntó Ed

"Eso es un juego para niños" Rezongó Ostein

"Si ¿Verdad? Que niñerías" Respondió Andy nervioso escondiendo su aro entre los arbustos.

"¿Tienes algo en mente?" Preguntó Ken

"Lo estoy viendo justo ahora" Respondió el vago

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó el menor de los chicos

"Juguemos al sapo" Dijo el mayor

"¿Al sapo? ¿Y eso como se juega? ¿Acaso nos saltaremos unos a otros?" Preguntó Ed confundido

"No digan tonterías, síganme" Replicó Ostein

Los tres chicos siguieron a su líder hacia un puesto ambulante.

"Les presento el juego de El Sapo o tiro al sapo, como prefieran llamarlo"

"Uhh" Dijeron a coro los chicos.

"El juego consiste en arrojar fichas, cada jugador lanzará 10 fichas consecutivas, una vez terminado su turno, se procede a contabilizar el puntaje alcanzado. Dependiendo de los números escritos en las distintas ranuras.

Solo se contabilizan fichas ingresadas por la parte superior. Se invalidan las que ingresen por el frente, sin dar nuevo turno de tiro.

Se lanzará por turnos hasta que un jugador alcance el puntaje acordado. En caso de empate, terminada la ronda de juego, se procede a un nuevo lanzamiento entre los finalistas.

Una vez lanzadas las fichas, bajo ningún pretexto se podrá volver a lanzar.

Queda prohibido acercarse, distraer o cruzar cuando un jugador esta lanzando.

El mayor puntaje se obtiene ingresando una ficha en la boca del Sapo, si sucede debe gritar: ¡Sapo!"

"Parece sencillo, fácilmente arrojaré la ficha directo a la boca del sapo con una mano en la cintura" Fanfarroneó Andy.

"¿Y cuál es el premio?" Quiso saber Ed

"El premio es ese costalito de monedas" Respondió el mayor

"Y será todo nuestro" Aseguró Andy

Sin perder tiempo los chicos reunieron el dinero del que disponían, obviamente Andy puso la mayor parte, y con esto compraron varias fichas.

"Yo primero, yo primero" Dijo Ed.

"Muy bien, tira primero" le dice el vago

El chico lanzó todas sus monedas obteniendo un raquítico puntaje.

"Mala suerte Ed" Dijo Andy

"Ahora es mi turno" Dijo Ken mientras probaba suerte obteniendo el mismo resultado.

"Puf, aficionados, observen a un profesional" Fanfarroneó el elegido tirando y obteniendo un puntaje aún peor "Pero ¿Qué?"

"Juar, juar, juar" rieron sus amigos a coro

"Observen a un profesional ¿No?" le dice Ken

"Es sólo que no me concentré lo suficiente" Aseguró Andy entregando más dinero y pidiendo una nueva ronda de fichas, para intentar ganar.

De nuevo el puntaje fue muy poco.

"Ahora sí les enseñaré, es sólo que estaba en mi punto ciego, pero ahora verán"

Una y otra vez Andy intentó obtener el premio sin éxito.

"Viejo ya olvídalo" dijo Ed

"Sí, no sabía que eras tan hiper competitivo" Opinó Ostein

"Creo que lo mejor será irnos antes de que pierdas más dinero" Sugirió Ken

"Ríndete amigo, ganar no lo es todo" Le aconsejó Ed.

"Es lo único que importa" Replicó el joven príncipe buscando en sus bolsillos sin éxito, pues se había acabado el dinero que llevaba consigo. "Me he quedado sin ni un centavo, Ed, hazme un préstamo"

"Lo haría con gusto, pero tampoco tengo dinero"

"¿Ken? ¿Ostein?"

"Pusimos todo lo que teníamos, también nos hemos quedado vacíos" Respondió Ken

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó Ed

"Bien, supongo que ese sapo gana esta ronda, pero ya obtendré mi venganza" Replicó Andy

"Ya me estás asustando" Dijo Ken llevándoselo de ahí.

"Ese chico está loco, pero creo que encajará perfecto en mis planes de conseguir dinero fácil" Pensó Ostein siguiendo a los tres chicos.

"Ahora que recuerdo" Dijo Andy deteniéndose de improviso "Esos juegos de azar y apuestas son contra la ley, tan sólo esperen a que llegue al palacio, delataré al dueño para que lo arresten o lo multen, dependiendo el humor que tenga"

"Eso es injusto" Opinó Ken

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el elegido

"Quieres arrestar al tipo sólo porque perdiste, pero no harías lo mismo si hubieras ganado" Explicó su amigo

"Sólo quiero hacer valer la ley"

"Sólo buscas venganza y eso no está bien" Replicó Ken

"Está bien, está bien, ustedes ganan no lo delataré"

"Ahora que tal si jugamos algo menos costoso, como béisbol, traje mi equipo" Sugirió Ed.

"Perfecto yo bateo" Dijo Andy superando su obsesión con ganar en aquel juego.

"Sólo no te pongas hiper competitivo esta vez"

"Ja ja, que gracioso, juguemos ya _¡Play ball!_"

Al volver al castillo Andy vio algo moverse en los arbustos.

"Alto ¿Quién anda ahí? Identifíquese"

"No te esponjes, soy yo chico"

"Oh, Oppker eres tú ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso los tipos malos amenazan el mundo mágico? Porque de ser así les daré su merecido"

"Me agrada tu entusiasmo, pero no, las fuerzas malignas no han asomado sus feas cabezas otra vez aunque hay que estar preparados, continuar con tus ejercicios de entrenamiento"

"Oh, lo había olvidado"

"Pero yo no, así que te sugiero vengas conmigo al bosque para continuar"

"Está bien, vamos"

Andy siguió a su amigo por el bosque.

"¿Sabes que me gustaría realmente?" Dijo Andy mientras caminaban cerca de un lago.

"¿Qué?"

"Viajar por el mundo conociendo muchos lugares, combatiendo tipos malos, rescatando damiselas en peligro y encontrando tesoros escondidos"

"Suena como la vida perfecta y estoy seguro de que algún día podrás hacerlo"

"No creo que pueda"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque soy el futuro rey y tengo mucho que estudiar"

"Eso es porque eres un chico, pero pronto tus estudios teóricos terminarán y deberás pasar a la práctica"

"Lo más probable es que mamá trate de oponerse"

"Ella entenderá que tarde que temprano dejarás de ser su niño pequeño, podrás cuidarte solo y además a ella, e incluso al reino"

"¿Al reino?"

"Escucha chico, para ser franco no creo que tu madre se case con nadie"

"Y así estamos bien te lo aseguro"

"Lo sé, pero a falta de rey tú tendrás que encargarte de ciertas cosas como las maniobras militares, las exploraciones buscando nuevos territorios, e incluso ir a la guerra"

"Yo no quiero más responsabilidades, además gracias a mamá, Arendelle es un reino muy pacífico no creo que haya guerra en un futuro cercano"

"Pero no todos los reinos son así, habrá que estar preparados"

"Bien, si tú lo dices"

"Dime una cosa chico ¿Alguna vez has nadado"

"Claro que sí, papá me enseñó cuando tenía siete. Pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Pero apuesto a que nunca has nadado convertido en pez"

"Obvio no, eso de cambiar de forma es cosa tuya, pero ¿Me podrías convertir en pez a mí?"

"Pues si tienes buena imaginación y te puedes imaginar que eres pez, tal vez"

"Ah eso es fácil, ya me lo he imaginado muchas veces"

"Oh bueno, entonces creo que mi magia surtirá efecto"

"¡Genial!"

"Bueno chico ¿Estás listo?"

"Yo nací listo"

"Perfecto, ahora las palabras mágicas: _Acuarius acuariumacuatiquis acuacitorum"_

Al instante el elegido se convirtió en un pequeño pez plateado.

"Oppker ¿Ya soy pez?"

"Si, si, chico ya eres pez" Respondió el troll intentando tomar en sus manos al pecezuelo "Pero deja de saltar, no te me escondas, si no dejas de saltar y te metes al agua no podrás durar mucho, puf, te tengo" Dijo Oppker acercándose al estanque "Mira, quédate aquí entre los tules y en un momento estaré contigo" Agregó dejándolo caer al agua.

El chico cayó al fondo del estanque e intentó nadar moviendo sus aletas sin éxito y terminó enterrado en la arena.

"Chico" Dijo Oppker acercándose convertido en un pez piedra "Creíste que podrías salir disparado nadando ¿Eh?" Agregó el troll desatorándolo.

"Pues soy un pes ¿No? Y un pez puede nadar" Dijo Andy flotando a la sueprficie y topándose con una rana.

"Sólo en apariencia eres pez, pero eso no significa que puedas nadar, no tienes el instinto, así que deberás valerte de tu inteligencia" Explicó Oppker mientras la rana fastidiaba al chico y lo arrojaba haciéndolo chocar contra su amigo troll "Ahora vives entre los planos, suspendido entre el techo y el piso. En este medio puedes nadar y subir como un helicóptero"

"¿Qué? ¿Helicóptero?"

"Si, helicop... oh mejor olvida eso. Bien, cada aletazo produce movimiento, empecemos por mover la aleta caudal"

Al oír esto, Andy movió una de sus aletitas laterales y luego la otra pero sólo conseguía girar en su sitio.

"No, no, la cola, tu cola"

Entonces el chico movió cola estrellándose contra Oppker.

"Este movimiento te llevará hacia adelante" Explicó el troll rebelde "Vamos a imprimirle ritmo. Uno, dos, uno, dos, aquí, allá

_Para acá _  
_y para allá, _  
_movimiento te dará" _Cantó Oppker  
_"Esto es _  
_en verdad _  
_lo que al mundo hace marchar. _

_Como hay derecho y hay revés, _  
_como hay allá"_

_"¿Hay un acá?" Opinó Andy _

_"Y como hay bien"_

_"También hay mal" Cantó el chico_

_"Por cada contra"_

_"Existe un..."_

_"Pro"_

_"¿Pro?"_

_"Sí, pro. Contra y pro, _  
_sí y no, _  
_lo que al mundo da sabor. _  
_Ella, él, _  
_tú y yo..." _

Mientras el troll cantaba el chico divisó una mosca posada sobre el agua y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero en seguida reaccionó.

"¡Oppker, Oppker, me tragué una mosca"

"¿Oh si? ¿Y eso que tiene de raro? Despué de todo eres un pez y obedeces a tu instinto"

"Pero tú dijiste que yo no tenía instinto"

"¿Eso dije? Bueno, eso no importa, lo que sí es importante, lo que si es importante es esto:

_Busca siempre destacar, _  
_no debes ser mediocridad. _  
_Nada dejes al azar _  
_y trata siempre de triunfar. _

_De ti depende descollar _  
_y qué tan alto has de llegar. _  
_Quien no se atreve a intentar _  
_nunca cruzará la mar. _

_Tum tim tum tum tim tum"_

"Ja ja ja ja ja" Rieron ambos cuando pasaron sobre unos juncos y éstos les hicieron cosquillas en la barriga.

"Vamos a nadar otra vez por entre los juncos, hacen cosquillas ¿Verdad?" Sugirió el troll

"¡Sí!"

"Ja ja ja ja ja" Rieron ambos al pasar nuevamente por ahí.

_"Por cada sí existe un no" _Cantó Andy  
_"Por cada contra hay un pro _  
_y es lo que al mundo da sabor"_

Pero la fastidiosa rana regresó y jaló al chico por la cola.

"¡Suéltame, déjame!" Gruñó el pecezuelo mientras se jaloneaba.

Entonces la rana lo soltó y el chico salió volando dentro de una viejo jarrón que se encontraba en el fondo del lago.

"Oye tú, ojos de sapo viejo"

"¿Quién yo?" Preguntó Oppker "Oh, ya, ya, ya muchacho, no debes andar insultando a las pobres ranas "Un pes tiene demasiados problemas explicó Oppker mientras seguían nadando "El mundo acuático tiene sus montes y sus bosques"

Sin que lo notaran un enorme pez hambriento comenzó a seguirlos.

"Y tiene sus tigres y sus lobos" Decía Oppker ajeno al peligro "Eso es lo que al mundo da sabor

_La ley del fuerte es intentar _

_Al débil siempre despojar_

_Si no te armas de saber"_

Andy y la rana notaron la presencia del atacante y nadaron por sus vidas hacia Oppker.

_"El fuerte te podrá vencer" _Cantaba mientras el troll

_"El débil bien podrá triunfar_

_Si el intelecto sabe usar"_

La rana se metió en una grieta y se puso a salvo, Andy hizo lo mismo y el enorme pez siguió de largo, pero la rana traicionera echó al elegido de una patada.

"¡Ahh! ¡Auxilio Oppker!" Gritó el chico pasando junto a su maestro seguido por el enorme pez que estaba a punto de deborarlo.

"Ah bárbaro" Exclamó Oppker mordiendo al pez de la cola y deteniéndolo justo a tiempo.

Pero enseguida el pecezote sacudió la cola arrojando al pez troll el cual quedó aprisionado dentro de un yelmo oxidado.

"¡Pronto Oppker tu magia!"

"Ah no chico, defiéndete solo. Aquí es donde intento probar mi teoría"

"¿Cu..cu..cual teoría? ¡Ahh!"

"Que el bruto es él y tú el astuto"

Horrorizado Andy nadaba sin rumbo fijo huyendo por su vida

"No, no, que no te domine el pánico, tú eres más inteligente que ese animal"

Entonces Andy condujo al pez a una trampa haciendo que se atorara en unas algas.

"Bravo chico, a eso se llama usar el intelecto"

El animal forcejeó hasta que se liberó y avanzó acechando a su presa, Andy se escondió y desde su escondite vio una rama en el fondo, la cual tomó para usarla como arma y cuando el pez atacó, se la colocó en las fauces impidiéndole cerrarlas

"Muy bien, gran estrategia" Exclamó Oppker

"¿Cuándo terminará la lección?"

"¿Ya has aprendido algo?"

"Si, si, inteligencia contra fuerza bruta"

"Muy bien, ala kazam"

Y de inmediato ambos volvieron a su forma original y aparecieron fuera del agua.

"Cielos, eso estuvo cerca, pero creo que tus métodos se están volviendo más extremos, casi me matas"

"Lo siento chico, pero debes pensar rápido y bajo presión, incluso estando en grave peligro"

"Al menos todo salió bien y quitando que casi me convierto en comida para pez ¡Fue muy divertido!"

"Y aprendiste una valiosa lección"

"Vaya que sí, ahora debo volver a casa pronto oscurecerá"

"Claro, luego te espero en el valle para continuar con tu entrenamiento"

"Ahí estaré"

Unos días después de esta gran experiencia, Andy dormía profundamente.

"Zzzzz"

Hasta que..

"Andy, levántate" Dijo la reina sacudiéndolo suavemente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? Aum ¿Qué horas son?"

"Las cuatro en punto de la mañana"

"De la madrugada dirás ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? Mis clases van a comenzar dentro de horas"

"No te estoy levantando para que vayas a clases"

"Oh no me digas que se trata de mi tormento del papeleo y deberes reales"

"No, esta vez no, pero no creas que te librarás de ayudarme en la oficina de vez en cuando"

"Oh rayos"

"Y ahora levántate perezoso"

"Pero estoy muy cansado y además sabes que no me gusta que entres a mi cuarto"

"Sólo eso faltaba tú intentando prohibirme a mí algo"

"Es sólo por mi privacidad ¿no fue por eso que me mandaste para este cuarto en primer lugar?"

"Para que yo tuviera mi privacidad, tú eres mi hijo y yo puedo entrar a tu cuarto cuantas veces quiera"

"Pero ¿puedes tan siquiera tocar para la próxima?"

"No es mi culpa que tengas el sueño tan profundo, toqué la puerta respetando tu privacidad como hijo, pero reafirmé mi autoridad como madre entrando de todos modos. Además como si yo tuviera tantas ganas de entrar a este lugar tan desordenado. ¿No te he enseñado que la ropa sucia se debe poner en el cesto y no en el piso?"

"Es sólo que siempre ando de prisa"

"Más bien, di que eres un flojo, yo me levanto antes que tú, trabajo todo el día en la oficina y mi cuarto no parece un chiquero"

"Lo sé, lo sé, todo en tu vida es perfecto menos yo"

"¿Vas a empezar otra vez con tus rezongos? Tal vez otra semana castigado te sirva"

"No, no, no, lo siento, lo que quise decir es que ordenaré mi cuarto"

"Eso espero. Ahora levántate porque tendremos una visita"

"Pues que visita tan inoportuna ¿Qué no puede llegar de día como todas las personas normales?"

"Ni siquiera sabes quién es y ya estás echando pestes"

"No importa quien sea, nada me hará moverme de mi mullida cama"

"Es el canciller Conrad"

"¿El canciller de Austria? ¿Mi amigo?"

"Exacto"

"Bueno, siendo él, supongo que puedo hacer el sacrificio"

"Pues date prisa, te quiero en la puerta aseado y acicalado ¿me oíste?"

"Como tú digas" Murmuró el chico soñoliento. "Vamos Frans" Dijo Andy despertando a su reno el cual dormía echado sobre una alfombra en un extremo de la habitación.

"¿Y qué te he dicho sobre permitirle a ese reno dormir dentro del palacio?" Preguntó la reina antes de cruzar la puerta.

"Oh mamá, en mi cuarto hay suficiente espacio, además no esperarás que Frans duerma abandonado en los establos ¿O sí? La tristeza podría matarlo, además está perfectamente entrenado y es muy educado, nunca ensucia ni hace destrozos ¿No es así amigo?"

"Claro que sí, soy el reno más educado entre todos los renos educados del mundo" Respondió Andy hablando por su reno.

"Y por el propio bien de tu amo espero que así sigas" Dijo la reina saliendo por fin de la habitación.

Entonces Frans se acercó a Andy y le entregó algo que llevaba en el hocico.

"¿Qué es chico?" Preguntó Andy revisándolo y percatándose de lo que era.

"Es uno de tus daguerrotipos de chicas sexys que olvidaste guardar anoche" Respondió Andy haciendo la voz de su amigo peludo. "Por suerte yo lo escondí"

"Gracias amigo, te debo una, no imagino el lío que se hubiera armado si mamá llega a encontrar mi colección"

"La próxima vez ten más cuidado anoche te quedaste dormidote embobado con esas humanas que no sé que tanto les ves y olvidaste guardarlo en tu escondrijo"

"Y te aseguro que no se repetirá, mamá nunca sabrá de esto" Aseguró Andy guardándola en su lugar secreto. "Con este letrero tendré la privacidad que merezco"

Agregó colocando un letrero en la puerta _Prohibida la entrada, excepto por la señora del aseo._

"Con eso bastará, ahora démonos prisa para recibir al canciller"

Un rato después, Andy y su madre se disponían a salir al muelle.

"Oigan ¿a dónde van ustedes dos tan misteriosos?" les pregunta Hans saliendo de su habitación ya que se encontraba de visita como frecuentemente hacía.

"No nos hacemos los misteriosos, sólo no queríamos despertarlos" le explica su hijo

"Vamos a recibir a una visita muy importante" le explica la platinada

"Si, el canciller de Austria, es un gran hombre, nos llevamos muy bien" agrega el chico

"¿En serio? Y ¿A qué viene?" pregunta el pelirrojo

"Su país y nuestro reino son aliados desde hace un tiempo y él fue enviado por su presidente para ver asuntos de suma importancia" le responde Elsa

"¿Sabías que un presidente es como un rey, pero elegido por el pueblo y su reinado sólo dura determinado tiempo, dependiendo de su constitución?" le pregunta Andy

"Si, lo sabia hijo" responde el sureño "En muchos países se está comenzando a usar eso de los presidentes y senadores y todo ese tipo de cosas desconocidas para nosotros"

"Dicen que es mejor que la monarquía, pero yo no lo creo ¿y tú?" le pregunta su hijo

"Bueno, es que hay veces que los reyes son del todo buenos, a lo largo de la historia, han existido reyes tiranos que sólo les importaba hacer su voluntad y oprimieron mucho al pueblo, por muchos años, sin importarles su pesar"

"Bueno, si, la verdad es que algunos se han ganado el odio de su pueblo"

"Como es el caso de Francia, hace ya un siglo, con la Revolución Francesa, es un conflicto que no han podido superar, incluso últimamente los pleitos han continuado, hace algunos años despojaron del trono y ejecutaron al rey Luis XVI"

"¿Mataron a su propio rey?"

"Sí, suena terrible, pero un pueblo oprimido es capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas y con este ejemplo se han visto revoluciones por la mayoría de los países europeos, como Bélgica, en donde adoptaron un régimen liberal de monarquía parlamentaria, también en Polonia, Italia, Alemania, España y algunos países del nuevo continente"

"Cielos, no sabía que las cosas estaban tan mal para la monarquía"

"Desgraciadamente si, cada vez son menos los países que mantienen este tipo de gobierno, casi todos están optando por la democracia"

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Viene de las dos palabras en latín démos, que se traduce como pueblo y krátos, que significa poder"

"¿Ósea, el poder del pueblo?"

"Así es y como su nombre lo dice, la democracia es una forma de gobierno del Estado donde el poder es ejercido por el pueblo, mediante mecanismos legítimos de participación en la toma de decisiones políticas.

El mecanismo fundamental de participación de la ciudadanía es el sufragio universal, libre, igual, directo y secreto, a través del cual elige a sus dirigentes para representarlos en un período determinado. Las elecciones se llevan a cabo por los sistemas de mayoría o representación proporcional, o combinación de ambos.

El máximo representante de los ciudadanos en una democracia es quien ejerce el poder ejecutivo, es decir, el presidente del gobierno. No obstante, otros cargos ejecutivos de rango regional o local, lo mismo que cargos legislativos, son también atribuidos democráticamente mediante el voto. En este sentido, la democracia es también el gobierno de las mayorías, pero sin dejar de lado los derechos de los individuos ni desatender a las minorías"

"Eso suena terrible ¿Cómo un sujeto cualquiera, el cual no fue elegido por Dios va a poder con la responsabilidad de dirigir un lugar determinado? Eso es absurdo"

"Para quienes no estamos acostumbrados suena extraño, pero hay países a los cuales les ha ido muy bien con un presidente, incluso más que con un rey, un ejemplo claro son los Estados Unidos de América, quienes en un principio eran colonias Británicas, 13 para ser precisos, los americanos estaban hartos de los altos impuestos que el rey de Inglaterra les imponía, con estos se sentían marginados y no representados.

Los americanos querían ser una patria independiente, fue por eso que decidieron hacer su independencia, esta guerra tuvo lugar hace 50 años y duro un total de casi 10 años"

"¿10 años seguidos de guerra?"

"Con 10 años, no me refiero a que todo ese tiempo estuvieron peleando, al principio eran tan sólo pequeños actos de rebeldía, los cuales iban empeorando poco a poco hasta convertirse en batallas y finalmente en una compleja guerra"

"Aun así, suena terrible"

"Lo es, y una vez que conquistaron la independencia, redactaron constitución, se creaba así un único gobierno federal, con un presidente de la república y dos cámaras legislativas.

Con esta independencia, los recursos del país iban a ser para su gente y fue entonces que comenzaron a convertirse en una nación poderosa, bajo el mando de su primer presidente George Washington"

"Que nombre tan raro el de ese hombre, ni siquiera lo puedo pronunciar"

"Para nosotros si es raro, pero para ellos no, recuerda que hablan en otra lengua, Washington fue tan buen presidente que hasta nombraron una ciudad en su honor"

"Eso me gustaría tener ¿no sería genial que hubiera una ciudad llamada Anders Adgar?"

"Si, muy genial, pero al igual que ese hombre fu un gran presidente para merecerla, tú deberás ser un gran rey ¿lo entiendes?" le dice su madre

"Claro ya verás que voy a ser un rey muy justo y todos me querrán mucho, tanto que harán monumentos en mi honor a todo lo ancho del reino"

"Bueno, no creo poder verlo en persona, porque para que tú fueras rey yo debería de haber muerto, pero estoy segura de que desde el cielo me sentiré muy orgullosa y te iluminaré en tus acciones"

"No me gusta hablar de estas cosas"

"Es la realidad hijo, debes aceptarlo, la muerte forma parte de la vida"

"Si..pero hum… creo que ya se nos está haciendo tarde, el canciller llegara pronto"

"Entonces adelántate al muelle, yo te alcanzo en un momento" le dice su madre

"Está bien"

El niño se retira y deja solos a sus padres.

"Fue muy interesante todo eso que le explicaste a Andy, Hans, ni yo tenía idea de cómo estaban las cosas"

"Desafortunadamente, así es, este mundo está cambiando cada vez más rápido"

"Espero que sea para bien"

"Ya verás que sí, pero descuida, tu gente está muy conforme por tu gobierno y estoy seguro de que Andy reinará de igual manera en un futuro, no creo que por aquí veamos revoluciones mientras mantengan la tradición familiar"

"Ojalá, aunque presiento que la calma no durará mucho y nos esperan muchos retos"

"Para los cuales estaremos listos"

"Me alegra contar contigo, pero ahora si me disculpas debo ir a recibir a este hombre, quizás sus asuntos tengan que ver con todos estos cambios de los que nos hablaste"

"Tal vez, bueno yo los espero adentro"

"Nos vemos"

Entonces la reina se reúne con su hijo en el muelle.

"¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo papá? ¿Algo romántico quizás?"

"Que cosas se te ocurren, sólo le agradecí por haberte explicado todo eso, espero que no te duela el cerebro con tanta información"

"Claro que no, yo soy el más listo entre los listos"

"Pues me alegro de tener un hijo tan inteligente y tan modesto también"

"Mira mamá, allá viene el barco"

"Es verdad"

Momentos después, el canciller bajaba de su barco y era recibido por la reina y su hijo.

"Bienvenido canciller, ya lo extrañábamos" le dice el joven príncipe

"Es un placer estar de vuelta"

"Cómo ya dijo mi hijo, le damos la más cordial bienvenida excelencia"

"Gracias majestad"

"Ahora vamos al palacio, imagino que debe estar exhausto y así podremos hablar con más calma" le dice la reina

Se dirigen al castillo y el canciller aprovecha para platicar a solas con el chico.

"Y ¿Cómo van los estudios joven Anders?"

"Muy bien, ya pasé a la secundaria"

"Me alegra oírlo, me enteré también de que ya sabe quién es su padre"

"Oh si, por fin luego de 12 años de espera pude finalmente saber que el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur es mi papá"

"Pues que pena que se hayan tardado tanto en decirle la verdad"

"De hecho ni siquiera me dijeron ellos, fue la reina Astrid de Baybiron la que me contó"

"¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso no tenían planeado decirle ellos?"

"La verdad no sé y francamente ya no me interesa, Hans y yo nos llevábamos muy bien desde antes, pero luego de esto nos hemos llevado mejor si es posible"

"Me alegra por usted, pero aun pienso que dejaron pasar mucho tiempo"

"Si, yo también, es decir, no soy ningún tonto, yo hubiera entendido si me hubieran explicado"

"Espero le hayan dicho toda la verdad"

"¿Usted cree que me oculten algo más?"

"Aunque dudo que le oculten más, es decir ¿Cómo podrían mentirle a su propio hijo?"

"Yo también creo que ya no hay más secretos"

"Lo importante ahora es que por fin su familia está completa"

"Oh sí y para mejorar las cosas, ahora tengo una hermanita"

"De veras, la princesa Helena ¿Cómo se están llevando?"

"Ya desde antes éramos los mejores amigos, y aunque hay ocasiones en que puede ser enfadosita, es la mejor hermana que pude desear"

Una vez dentro del palacio, todos se acercan a recibir al recién llegado.

"Canciller, le quiero presentar a mi hermanita, sabionda… digo Helena, él es el canciller Conrad"

"Es un placer canciller" le dice la niña inclinándose en señal de respeto

"El placer es todo mío, pequeña Helena"

Luego de que le presentaran a los miembros de la familia que le hacían falta conocer, el canciller se retira a descansar y más tarde se reúne con la reina.

Al terminar de hablar con ella algunos asuntos oficiales, pasea por los jardines del castillo acompañado por Andy, quien no para de hablar contándole de su viaje a Inglaterra, de la llegada de Ostein y de sus aventuras al lado de su tío Gru.

"Parce que se ha divertido en todo este tiempo alteza"

"Oh si, esta ha sido la mejor época de mi vida, aunque debo admitir que también ha tenido algunos ligeros inconvenientes"

"Bueno, todo en esta vida está lleno de buenos y malos momentos, pero me alegra que esté disfrutando de su pre adolescencia"

"Si, es genial"

"Se me hizo muy simpático el apodo que le pusiste a tu hermanita"

"¿El de sabionda?"

"Si, pero ¿Qué significa?"

"Oh, es alguien que presume de saber más de lo que en realidad sabe, pero aun así es muy capaz y despabilada"

"Vaya ¿y todo eso es esa niña?"

"Si que lo es, pero apuesto que con el tiempo lo será más aun. Veo que lleva usted un periódico ¿En qué idioma está?"

"En alemán, mi idioma"

"Oh cierto y ¿Qué es lo que dice?"

"¿Qué tal anda su alemán joven Anders?"

"Andando, je je, pero aún no puedo leer cosas tan complejas"

"Bueno, la principal noticia dice que _Harold Luttenberger_, un gran explorador de Vienna ha descubierto un antiguo templo de Roma y ahora vuelve a casa para ser recibido con los honores que se merece"

"Wow y ¿Cuándo llega?"

"Dentro de un par de semanas, en casa se quedaron organizando los preparativos"

"Ser explorador ha de ser la cosa más extraordinaria del mundo"

"Ya lo creo"

"¿Me presta su periódico por un momento?"

"Claro, es más te lo regalo"

"Muchas gracias señor"

Emocionado, Andy sale del cuarto y se dirige al salón donde sus familiares platican.

"Hey ¿Ya vieron esto?" Preguntó el chico acercándose a sus padres alzando el periódico.

Pero en seguida notó que tenían varios ejemplares iguales.

"Creo que ya lo vieron" Dijo el joven príncipe.

"Así es, el barco en el que venía el Canciller traía cajas llenas, es toda una noticia" Respondió su padre.

"Si que lo es ¿Se lo imaginan? Encontró un templo antiguo, apuesto a que estaba repleto de tesoros" Opinó el elegido.

"Podría ser, aunque los tesoros más importantes no son el oro ni la plata, sino la aportación cultural e histórica que éstos acarrean" Intervino la reina.

"Aunque también llevarte algo de crédito es importante, universidades con tu nombre, un desfile en tu honor" Agregó Hans.

"Precisamente asistiremos al desfile que se dará en honor a Harold Luttenberger" Dijo Elsa.

"¿Iremos?" Preguntó Andy

"Así es, precisamente el Canciller ha sido muy amable en invitarnos" Le respondió su madre

"¿Cruzó el océano entero sólo para invitarlos a un desfile?" Preguntó el pelirrojo.

"No Hans" Respondió la rubia "Sino para invitarnos a Austria a una cumbre de mandatarios que habrá y precisamente en esos días será el desfile y nos tocará ver a ese famoso explorador en persona"

"Genial, eso significa que no habrá clases" Opinó Andy

"Te equivocas, el Sr. Rohde vendrá con nosotros y continuarás tus lecciones, no quiero que te atrases más" Le advirtió su madre

"Oh ya que, pero en fin, vacaciones son vacaciones ¿Y cuando nos iremos?" Quiso saber el chico.

"En tres días" Respondió su madre.

"Súper ¿Irá papá con nosotros?"

"Pues no sé si pueda ir, aunque claro que está cordialmente invitado" Respondió su madre

"Gracias y claro que me encantaría ir con ustedes, pero por desgracia tengo otro compromiso"

"Oh está bien, ya será después entonces" Respondió el chico un tanto triste.

Al ver la decepción de su hijo y recordar que por causa de la amenaza de guerra no pudo pasar tiempo de calidad con él durante las vacaciones, Hans cambió de parecer.

"Pero nada es más importante que estar contigo hijo, así que con gusto iré"

"¿En serio? Ya verás que nos divertiremos mucho, esto es tan emocionante ¿También irá la sabionda?"

"Ese es el compromiso que te mencioné, Liv y Helena tendrán que quedarse ya que invitaron a los reyes Astrid e Ivar a pasar una temporada en la villa y Helena está súper feliz de darle el recorrido guiado al abuelo"

"Oh, pero apuesto a que adorará este viaje" Insistió Andy

"Si, pero ya hace tiempo que no convive con su abuelo y ella estaba muy ansiosa por volver a verlo"

"Entonces seremos nosotros tres" Dijo el chico

"Así es" Respondió su padre

"Es como si fuéramos una familia ¿Verdad?" Afirmó el joven heredero esperanzado.

"Exacto…. Es decir, no, no. Tu madre y yo sólo somos buenos amigos" Tartamudeó su padre

"Tu padre tiene razón Andy, sólo buenos amigos" Intervino su madre.

"Si, ya lo sé, pero pienso que sería lindo si nosotros fuéramos, una... Olvídenlo, iré a ver qué anda haciendo la sabionda" Dijo Andy con una sonrisa fingida alejándose de ahí.

"Hans te agradezco por cancelar tus compromisos por Andy, pero no es necesario"

"Claro que lo es, debo pasar tiempo con Andy, todo el tiempo estoy con Helena y a él sólo lo visito ocasionalmente, y además siempre traigo a Helena, es una excelente oportunidad para que convivamos él y yo sin la media hermanita"

"Y estoy segura de que le hará muy bien, sólo espero no comience la gente con sus habladurías de que tú...que yo... que nosotros...ya sabes..."

"Lo sé, la gente por hablar inventa cosas y nunca podremos complacerlos a todos, no podemos dejar que sus opiniones rijan nuestra vida, tú y yo sabemos la verdad y es lo que importa"

Por la noche la reina se disponía a dormir, pensando en el viaje.

"Este viaje será toda una experiencia, podré conocer a reyes de otros lugares para hablar acerca de asuntos muy importantes como seguridad en las fronteras, extracción de prisioneros, exportaciones y lo mejor de todo estaré con Hans sin Liv durante varios días, eso será tan romántico...no...no ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Él y yo somos sólo amigos ¿No? Sólo espero que en este viaje no cambie nuestra amistad

Además yo jamás me interpondría entre él y Liv ¿Cierto? Ay, ya no sé ni que me pasa, parte de mí sabe que esto no es correcto, pero la otra parte desea estar a solas con Hans aunque sea por un momento"

Mientras en la habitación, Andy hablaba con su reno y también estaba emocionado de convivir con su padre.

"¿Puedes creerlo Frans? Mamá, papá y yo haremos un viaje como si fuéramos una familia normal, la sabionda es divertida no creas que no y me encanta estar con ella y te consta, pero no lo sé, es lindo ser el hijo único de papá al menos por unos días. Ya quiero que empiece"

"Sólo espero que no metas la pata igual que la última vez que visitaste Austria" Respondió su reno

"Sí, yo también espero no hacerlo, je je ¿Qué puedo decir? Podría decirse que es mi talento principal"

Con el pasar de los días la reina dejaba todo preparado para el viaje y dejaba el reino a cargo de Anna y los miembros del consejo.

"¿Está listo para el viaje joven Anders?" Preguntó el canciller.

"Casi, Excelencia, supongo que el reino estará seguro en manos de mi tía y el consejo"

"Estoy seguro de que así será. Aunque si le soy sincero estos hombres del consejo no me terminan de agradar"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Se supone que un rey puede hacer lo que quiera ¿No? Un rey es sabio y se ha preparado toda su vida para desempeñar tan importante cargo. Entonces, no entiendo ¿Por qué necesitaría la aprobación de esos hombres?"

"Creo que no lo había visto de ese modo, el trabajo de los miembros del consejo no tiene mucho sentido que digamos, pero quizás se debe a esas revoluciones que acabaron con las monarquías absolutas, los consejeros se aseguran de que el rey no se convierta en tirano"

"Supongo que tiene razón, ya decía yo que es un chico muy culto"

"Gracias señor"

"Yo sé que será un excelente rey y ciertamente quisiera contribuir a eso"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro, déjeme que lo aconseje, quiero ser una especie de mentor para usted, con mi ayuda aprenderá mucho sobre leyes, más allá de la limitada visión que le enseñarán dentro de los muros de su castillo"

"Y yo aprecio tanta amabilidad señor, nada me haría más feliz que aprender de un hombre tan ilustre como usted, me comprometo humildemente a seguir sus enseñanzas"

"Estoy seguro de que si sigue mis consejos, llegará muy lejos"

Por fin el día del viaje llegó y todos se hallaban en el muele despidiéndose de los viajeros.

"Entonces ¿Te vas de vacaciones?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Eso quisiera, pero no, será un viaje diplomático" Respondió el elegido

"No entiendo por qué tu madre te lleva contigo, eso es trabajo de ella y no tuyo"

"Lo sé y créeme que la idea de asistir a esas aburridas conferencias de mandatarios me desagrada tanto como a ti pero también tiene sus ventajas"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Conocer lugares nuevos y chicas lindas, comida gratis, faltar a clases, tiempo libre"

"Bueno, si lo pones así, que te diviertas socio"

"Lo haré y te prometo que en cuanto regrese seguiremos con la diversión"

"Eso espero, y que tengas buen viaje"

"Gracias"

"Adiós Andy, apenas que habías regresado y de nuevo tienes que viajar" Dijo Birgit abrazándolo

"Lo sé, pero ya sabes, es parte de ser futuro rey, hay que viajar, conocer, prepararse"

"Sí, no te preocupes, yo entiendo, sólo que a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo interferirá esto en nuestras vidas?"

"¿Nuestras vidas? ¿Por qué habrías de preguntarte algo como eso?"

"Si, ya sabes como serán la cosas para los dos cuando tú seas rey"

"Oh no te preocupes, que al llegar al trono nunca me olvidaré de aquellos que fueron mis grandes amigos, no pienses que me volveré vanidoso y arrogante y que ya no querré mezclarme con aquellos que no pertenecen a la nobleza, seré el mismo de siempre, las cosas seguirán iguales, tú y yo seremos mejores amigos toda la vida"

"Claro, siempre sólo amigos"

"Mejores amigos, aunque no te veo muy conforme"

"No me hagas mucho caso, que te diviertas en Austria"

"Te veré en un par de semanas" Respondió el chico subiendo al barco real.

"Ten mucho cuidado Andy"

"Así lo haré"

"Ay cada vez que Andy sale de viaje me preocupa que termine igual que su abuelito" Pensó la niña mortificado mientras miraba los preparativos para el viaje. "Cuídate mucho Andy, si tan sólo supieras lo que siento por ti"

"Oh esto es tan emocionante" Exclamó Olaf mientras la dupla de muñecos de nieve también subía a bordo del barco.

"Todo está listo para zarpar Almirante" Dijo el primer oficial

"Perfecto, icen las velas" Respondió Hans

"A la orden señor"

Mientras Andy y su madre observaban a Hans en acción.

"Wow, creo que esa es una faceta de papá que no habíamos visto ¿Verdad mamá?"

"¿Te refieres a la de Almirante?"

"Exacto ¿Crees que algún día yo llegue a ser Almirante?"

"Todo depende de ti"

"Ya verás que lo lograré y estarás orgullosa"

"Eso espero. Este viaje será muy interesante Andy, conocerás a muchos reyes y mandatarios y aprenderás algo de ellos"

"Eso suena genial y todo, pero no necesito hacerlo, yo tendré mi propio estilo, aunque ¿Sabes lo que realmente me emociona de este viaje?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que al menos por unos días, y aunque sea sólo en apariencia seremos una familia"

"Ya somos una familia"

"Sí, ya sé, ya me lo han repetido, pero ¿No crees que es lindo que seamos sólo nosotros tres?"

"Supongo"

"¿Cómo crees que hubieran sido las cosas si ustedes dos se hubieran casado?"

"Sé que hubiéramos sido una familia feliz Andy, pero no es tan sencillo, primero debíamos aclarar ciertos malentendidos entre nosotros y arreglar algunos problemas también"

"Esos problemas me suenan como que fueron graves"

"Lo fueron"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?"

La reina no sabía qué responder, cuando Hans ajeno a lo que ocurría intervino justo a tiempo.

"Ven Andy te enseñaré algo muy interesante hijo"

Feliz de convivir con su padre, el chico corrió a su lado.

"¿Qué me vas a enseñar?"

"Te enseñaré a usar la corredera"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Un utensilio utilizado para medir la velocidad de un barco en relación al agua" Dijo el pelirrojo mostrándole algo similar al carrete para volar una cometa, sólo que en el otro extremo había un trozo de madera en lugar del clásico juguete.

"¿Cómo funciona?"

"Yo sujeto la ampolleta, ósea el carrete, tú arroja el extremo de madera que se llama corredera al agua y lo dejas correr sin soltarlo, sólo ten cuidado de que no te hiera las manos"

"A la orden señor" Dijo el chico haciendo lo que su padre le había dicho.

"Cuando sientas el primer nudo me avisas diciendo _Marca_"

El chico prestó atención y sintió el nudo en sus manos.

"¡Marca!" Gritó Andy

Al oír esto, el pelirrojo invirtió el carrete.

"Ahora cuenta los nudos que pasen por tus manos hasta que yo diga Marca ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí...uno...dos... tres...cuatro...cinco..."

"¡Marca!" Gritó Hans al sentir que la pieza de madera había tocado fondo

"Fueron poco más de cinco"

"Entonces vamos a cinco nudos y un cuarto"

"¿A cuanto equivale el nudo papá?"

"A una milla náutica por hora"

"Entonces vamos a cinco millas por hora"

"Exacto"

"Wow, esto de la navegación es muy interesante, veo que navegamos hacia el sur" dijo el chico sacando su brújula de su camisa.

"Eso es correcto, no sabía que tenías una brújula"

"Oh sí, un marino muy amable me la obsequió hace algunos años, dijo que con ella siempre encontraría el camino de regreso a casa ¿Crees que realmente sea así?"

"Bueno, pues naufragaste una vez y otra te perdiste en Londres y ambas veces volviste a casa"

"Entonces esta es mi brújula de la suerte ¿Sabes? Algún día seré un famoso explorador y recorreré el mundo entero"

"Estoy seguro de que así será"

El viaje continuó sin incidentes, y Andy y su padre pasaban tiempo de calidad, distraído con las enseñanzas del pelirrojo, el chico no volvió a preguntar el motivo de la separación de sus padres.

El canciller también aprovechaba para pasar tiempo con el chico.

"Y entonces papá me enseñó a calcular la velocidad a la que viajan los barcos"

"Veo que aprende rápido, yo siempre he dicho que es usted un jovencito brillante"

"Gracias señor ¿Cuál es exactamente la función de un canciller?"

"Es un noble encargado del sello real, que autoriza los privilegios y cartas reales"

"Suena importante"

"Lo es, aunque hay un cargo aún más importante, el de canciller supremo"

"¿Qué hacen ellos?"

"Sólo hay uno"

"Entonces ¿Qué hace él?"

"Es elegido por votación de los Senadores y Representantes del Senado Real"

"¿Senado?"

"Si, cada reino o país de nuestra alianza elige a una persona muy preparada y con estudios en política que los represente durante las juntas que hay en la cámara del senado. Yo solía ser el representante de Austria ante el consejo"

"¿Usted fue senador?"

"Así es, hasta que el pueblo me eligió como segundo al mando en el gobierno"

"¿Y un senador qué hace?"

"Pues en algunos países hay un senado, es decir un lugar de reuniones, los senadores representan a los ciudadanos que los eligen en cada provincia o estado para que atiendan y defiendan sus intereses. Y ese es el mismo caso de los senadores de la gran república"

"Siento sonar un tanto ignorante señor, pero ¿Qué es todo eso de la gran república?"

"Es una alianza que han hecho los reinos libres para protegerse unos a otros de la amenaza que representan otros reinos que suelen invadir o declarar guerra"

"Ohhhh"

"En este caso, el senado de la gran república se compone por los representantes de cada reino que buscan lo mejor para sus respectivos países y la manera de vivir en armonía. Aunque muchas veces no todos se ponen de acuerdo y es por eso que aprobar leyes para la gran republica muchas veces lleva un largo tiempo"

"En casa mamá y el consejo son quienes se encargan de las leyes y yo considero eso lo más aburrido que existe en la vida y me imagino que con un senador puede ser igual de aburrido"

"En ocasiones suele serlo, pero también se aprende bastante en ellas, durante estas reuniones se solucionan conflictos si se toman las decisiones correctas, pero también desatarse una guerra si no es así"

"Oh cielos y ¿el canciller supremo qué es lo que hace?"

"Es la máxima autoridad en el senado, su trabajo podría decirse que es independiente al de un canciller como yo, ya que no se enfoca a un solo país, si no a todos los países que conforman la república"

"¿Y ese puesto es para toda la vida como con los reyes?"

"No, el puesto de canciller supremo dura seis años y se puede reelegir sólo una vez. Puede ser destituido del cargo en cualquier momento por medio del Voto de No Confianza por parte del Senado"

"Cielos"

"Como puedes ver es un puesto realmente importante"

"Ya veo, usted debería postularse para ese puesto"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Claro ¿Por qué no lo intenta?"

"Tal vez lo haga pronto, pero antes tengo otros planes"

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Servir a mi pueblo por supuesto claro, lo que todo buen líder quiere" Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa un tanto maligna que Andy no vio.

"¿Si la República es el bando de los buenos? Entonces ¿Cuál es el bando de los malos?"

"Los separatistas, ahí se encuentran los líderes de algunos países, sindicatos corruptos, el clan de los banqueros, la federación de comercio"

"¿Y Arendelle en qué bando está?"

"Arendelle se ha mantenido alejado de estos conflictos, digamos que es neutral, pero creo que lo más conveniente es que se unan a la república, pues apuesto que los separatistas no tardarán en atacarlos y debemos estar unidos, la unión hace la fuerza"

"Yo hablaré con mamá y la convenceré"

"Eso espero mi joven amigo, eso espero"

Al llegar al muelle continuaron el resto del camino en tren, una vez en su destino fueron recibidos por el presidente y su familia, el cuarteto se alojó en lasa presidencial.

"Le presento a un buen amigo de la familia, el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur" Dijo la reina al presidente.

"Es un gusto conocerlo señor presidente" Dijo el pelirrojo inclinándose

"El gusto es mío Príncipe Hans" Respondió el presidente.

"Y ellos son nuestros amigos de neive Olaf y Susanne" Agregó la reina

"Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos"

"Oh, pues encantado de conocerlos" Dijo nervioso el presidente.

"¿A qué hora comenzará el desfile?" Preguntó Andy

"Andy, no fastidies al presidente" Dijo la reina viéndolo con una mirada que le hizo comprender de inmediato al chico que estaría en graves problemas si no se comportaba.

"Oh, el niño anda impaciente, ya quiere ver a ese famoso explorador" Dijo Hans un tanto celoso de ver la admiración que aquel sujeto despertaba en su hijo.

"Oh sí, los niños así son, vengan, el desfile ya está por comenzar"

"Que bien, llegamos justo a tiempo" exclama Andy

"Hey Hans" Dijo una voz que al pelirrojo le resultó muy familiar.

"¿John? Que sorpresa verte por aquí amigo"

"Lo sé, yo tampoco esperaba verte por estos lugares, vine escoltando al rey de las Islas del norte"

"Oh ya veo, Andy ¿Recuerdas a John?"

"Claro, es un gusto verlo de nuevo" Dijo el chico.

"Cada vez te pareces más a tu padre" Dijo John

"¿Si verdad? Todo el mundo me lo dice ¿También vino a ver el desfile?"

"En realidad vine a escoltar a mi rey, pero claro que disfrutaré del desfile, hace años que no veía uno"

"¿Ya llegaron todos los reyes?"

"Faltan algunos, pero llegarán en un par de días"

"Genial" Dijo el chico alejándose a curiosear el lugar.

"Elsa ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo John?" Dijo Hans.

"Sí, lo recuerdo"

"Me alegra verla de nuevo Majestad y lamento las circunstancias en que nos conocimos" Dijo John

"Sí más no recuerdo usted fue quien ayudó a Hans a colarse a mi reino hace 12 años" Agregó la reina

"Es cierto, y le ruego me disculpe, yo era joven y torpe, quise ayudar a mi amigo pero ahora veo que ambos cometimos una grave falta al infiltrarnos en su reino sin autorización" Se disculpó John

"Acepto su disculpa" Respondió la reina.

"Magnifico, entonces ¿Por qué no empezamos de cero? Majestad, es un gusto conocerla formalmente, mi nombre es John Gjertsen y vengo de las Islas del Norte"

"El gusto es mío Sir John"

Los recién llegados fueron conducidos hacia las habitaciones que le fueron asignadas.

"¿Ya vieron eso?" Oyó la reina murmurar a unas mujeres de otras cortes "Que descaro, viene acompañada de su ex amante"

"Cierto, y que cinismo del tipo, dejar a su esposa para venirse de vacaciones con ella"

"Que escándalo"

"¿Y el niño ya sabrá que es su padre?"

"Seguramente sí, porque el parecido es asombroso"

"Es una deshonra para el reino de Arendelle que no se casaran"

"En mi reino ese niño no podría acceder al trono, sólo aceptan hijos legítimos"

"Al parecer en ese reino se han vuelto muy liberales"

"Si tan sólo supieran" Pensó la reina suspirando con tristeza y retirándose a las habitaciones de huéspedes, donde permaneció un tanto deprimida al ver que en todas partes pensaban mal de ella.

Justo en ese momento Andy se acercó sonriente.

"Oye mamá ¿Quieres oír un buen chiste? Je je je ¿Qué tienes?"

"Oh nada, estaba distraída"

"A mí se me figuró que estabas triste ¿No te gusta la habitación?"

"Claro que me gusta, la habitación es hermosa y la vista a los jardines es preciosa"

"¿Entonces? ¿Es qué alguien te ha hecho algo? Porque de ser así ahora mismo salgo y les rompo todo lo que se llama cara"

"Te aseguro que nada pasó, todo está bien, relájate"

"Sé que sólo soy un niño pero puedo entender temas complicados más de lo que crees"

"Como ya imaginarás, hay algunas personas que hablan mal de mí todo el tiempo, sólo porque tu padre y yo nunca nos casamos"

"Eso no es asunto de ellas"

"Es la naturaleza humana, juzgar a los demás sin verse primero a sí mismos, sin ponerse en los zapatos de sus semejantes"

"Lo sé, en mi viaje a Londres me tocó oír comentarios al respecto, de no ser porque Birgit me detuvo creo que hubiera saltado sobre esos tipos y los hubiera molido a golpes, no puedo permitir que hablen mal de ti en mi presencia, tú no eres una mala persona"

"Y yo te agradezco que me defiendas, pero recuerda que la violencia sólo genera más violencia, debes intentar controlarte, no debes dejarte dominar por la ira"

"Lo intento, pero es sólo que a veces no puedo, me bloqueo, siento tanta rabia cuando pasa algo así"

"La próxima vez respira hondo y recuerda que no debes ponerte al nivel de esas personas que hablan sólo por hablar"

"Lo intentaré, y tú recuerda que no debes hacer caso a las conversaciones negativas de gente ignorante, recuerda,_ a palabras de borracho oídos de cantinero"_

"Es un buen consejo, je je je, _oídos de cantinero _¿De donde sacaste esa frase?"

"La escuché decirla a unos marinos"

"Siempre se aprende algo nuevo"

"En el barco tú y yo estábamos conversando, pero luego me distraje ¿Ahora si me dirás que problemas hubo entre tú y papá?"

"Está en el pasado, te aseguro que todos nuestros problemas y diferencias quedaron arreglados, aunque lamento que te vieras afectado por ellos"

"Está bien, estoy bien"

Ambos sólo sonrieron genuinamente.

"Y ahora ¿Cuál era ese chiste que me querías contar? Quizás me levante el ánimo"

"Ok. ¿Por qué los patos nunca saben con cual quedarse? Porque siempre preguntan cuac? Cuac? Je je je"

"Oh ya entiendo" Dijo Olaf entrando de improviso "Es gracioso porque los patos no tienen un cerebro lo bastante desarrollado para hablar, je je je"

"En realidad Olaf, no fue gracioso" Dijo Susanne

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Andy desconcertado.

"Andy no tiene un cerebro lo suficientemente desarrollado para contar chistes" agregó la muñequita

"Vamos Sussy, sabes que soy muy gracioso y no voy a darme por vencido hasta que te rías de mis bromas"

"Pues espera sentado porque de pie te vas a cansar"

"Já , já, que graciosa, claro que soy muy chistoso, a las chicas les encanta este chiste. Entonces probemos con otro ¿Por qué el oso hormiguero cruzó el camino?"

"¿Para pegarle al tonto que hacía chistes con él?" Replicó la muñequita.

"Je je je, muy bueno ese Sussy, al tonto que hacía chistes con él" Rio la reina.

"¿El oso hormiguero es una especie de pato?" Preguntó Olaf

"Y luego yo soy el tonto, je je je" Rio Andy

"Bueno, fueron suficientes bromas, porque la verdad ustedes comienzan jugando y al rato terminan peleando" Intervino la reina

"Sólo nos estamos molestando unos a otros un poco" Dijo Andy

"Sí, es lo que los hermanos hacen y nosotros en cierto modo lo somos, ya sabes podría decirse que tú nos hiciste a los tres, claro que a Andy de una manera muy distinta" Dijo Sussy

"Sí, la forma en que los traje a ustedes dos al mundo fue muy divertida y me tomó 5 segundos mientras que la forma en que traje a Andy no fue muy divertida que digamos, más bien dolorosa con más de 8 horas de trabajo de parto"

"No mamá" Suplicó Andy tapándose los oídos "Me prometiste que no volverías a hablar del parto, luego comienzas a contar lo de la placenta, Sussy dile que no siga"

"Cuéntanos parece interesante" Dijo la muñequita divertida de fastidiar al niño

"Pues el médico real me revisó y dijo que aún estaba suficientemente dilatada y..."

"Basta ¿Acaso quieren traumarme?" Interrumpió Andy

"Está bien, está bien, luego les cuento, tú Andy cámbiate para asistir al desfile" El chico se disponía a salir cuando la reina lo llamó de nuevo "Y Andy"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por levantarme el ánimo siempre"

"De nada, tú harías lo mismo por mí" Respondió el niño sonriendo de ver que sus chistes habían funcionado.

"Tal vez deberías decirles a todos la verdad" Sugirió Sussy aprovechando que Olaf se alejaba también. "Ya sabes, confesar como estuvieron realmente las cosas, que todo fue culpa de Hans y no tuya y así dejarían de juzgarte tan cruelmente"

"No ¿para qué? ¿Para que no me crean y me tachen de mentirosa argumentando que con mis poderes pude defenderme fácilmente?"

"Quizás habría quienes si te creyeran"

"Pero habría quienes no, sé que tu intención es buena, pero estoy bien así, han pasado casi 14 años de ese día, yo ya lo he superado y seguido con mi vida"

"Es que no soporto que haya quienes hablen mal de ti"

"Prefiero que hablen mal de mi a que hablen mal de Andy y lo señalen por su oscuro origen"

"Si tú lo dices, pero ¿En serio fueron 8 horas de trabajo de parto?"

"Sí es en serio, como era primeriza"

"Cielos, que bueno que no tendré que pasar por eso jamás"

Al salir de las habitaciones de huéspedes, Andy se reunió con un grupo de jovencitas y sacó nuevamente a relucir su faceta cómica.

"¿Por qué los patos nunca saben con cual quedarse?"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó una de las chicas después de pensar la respuesta

"Porque siempre preguntan cuac? Cuac?"

"Ja ja ja ja" Rieron las jovencitas

"Eres muy gracioso" Dijo otra chica

"Aún tengo el toque" Dijo el chico con orgullo.

Más tarde por las calles de Austria la gente se aglomeraba para ver al audaz aventurero, Andy y sus padres tenían un palco especial para ver el desfile desde la casa presidencial.

"Oh ya quiero que empiece, tarda demasiado" Se quejó Andy

"Sólo descubrió un templo no la cura contra una enfermedad mortal, no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto" Se quejaba Hans.

"Shh aquí viene ya" Dijo su hijo.

Por fin el carruaje cruzó frente a los invitados del presidente y no faltaron las voces de júbilo.

"Harold Luttenberger, el mejor explorador del mundo" Dijo alguien en la muchedumbre.

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Andy mientras el resto de los presentes también lo ovacionaba.

"¿A dónde vas hijo?" Preguntó Elsa al ver que el chico corría en dirección del carruaje.

"A pedirle su autógrafo"

"Por favor Andy no exageres" Replicó su padre.

"No tardaré"

"Tu hijo si que admira a este explorador ¿Eh Hans?" Dijo John

"Si, creo que lo hace y demasiado diría yo"

"Hey, no es gran cosa, es sólo la novedad"

Momentos después el chico regresaba con su adquisición y el presidente condecoraba con una gran medalla al valor al explorador.

"Muy bien, ya lo vieron, ya le dieron su medalla, ahora entremos que ya me estoy asoleando"

"Oh Hans, no me digas que estás celoso" Dijo Elsa "No tienes por qué estarlo, Harold Luttenberger es un gran hombre pero tú eres un príncipe"

"Y no es algo que haya ganado o merecido, simplemente nací en una familia real y ya"

"Hey, papá puede vencerlo cualquier día, sólo porque no han hecho un desfile en su honor no significa que…"

"Un desfile significa que es un famoso explorador" Explicó la reina "No todos podemos ser un famoso explorador Hans"

"Hey, pero tuve mi oportunidad cuando era joven, casi descubrí Shangri-La"

"No ¿En serio? ¿Estamos hablando de Shangri-La? ¿La ciudad perdida más allá del horizonte?" Preguntó John

"¿Con pagodas gigantes que llegan hasta el cielo?" Preguntó Andy

"¿Y repleta de oro, plata y sandwiches?" Agregó Olaf

"Exacto, de esa misma hablo"

"Eso es sólo un cuento, no existe" Opinó la reina

"¿Quieres apostar?" La desafió el décimo tercer príncipe.

Momentos después, en el barco de Hans, el pelirrojo buscaba en un baúl.

"Sucedió hace años, antes de que tú nacieras hijo, conseguí un viejo mapa, navegué durante días, busqué y busqué, me atrapó una terrible tormenta y cuando al fin llegué, lo único que encontré fue esto" Explicó Hans sacando un bulto envuelto en tela, y al desatarlo mostró una pequeña estatua de jade muy brillante .

"Oh Hans, estas cosas puedes conseguirlas en cualquier lado, hasta en el desván de Oken la próxima vez cuéntanos acerca del conejo de pascua"

"Si, si, que graciosa Elsa, te aseguro que casi encontré Shangri-La y lo voy a lograr esta vez"

"¿Esta vez?" preguntó la platinada

"Si, planeo una excursión para reclamar mi lugar en el templo de los exploradores"

"¿Y cómo planeas conseguir ese lugar?"

"Porque resulta que todavía tengo el mapa conmigo" le responde el sureño sacando el mapa del mismo baúl donde antes hurgaba

"¿Vas a buscar ese remoto sitio justo ahora? Pero Hans, podría estar a miles de kilómetros de aquí"

"En realidad, según la ruta que viene señalada, ese lugar mágico se encuentra cerca de aquí, a tan sólo un par de días hacia el horizonte"

"Este plan es totalmente una locura Hans ¿que esperas ganar con esto?"

"Fama y respeto, lo que todo hombre anhela en la vida"

Más tarde el barco del pelirrojo era preparado para la expedición a pesar de los intentos de la reina por persuadirlo de llevar a cabo semejante expedición.

"Y cuando lo haga" Decía Hans en el muelle "Tendré un desfile en mi honor"

"Pero papá, un desfile no significa nada" Opinó Andy

"Bueno, significará que soy un gran explorador y un hombre importante por mis propios méritos hijo"

"Hans, esto se está saliendo de control, Shangri-La es sólo una tontería" Aseguró la reina

"No Elsa, es mi gran oportunidad de ser famoso" Replicó el sureño zarpando en el pequeño bote que podía ser maniobrado por una sola persona. "No me esperen despiertos"

"Y supongo que no puedo detenerte"

"No, ya lo tengo todo planeado, volveré antes de que siquiera lo noten"

"Eso espero"

"Veras que si, cuando vuelva seré alguien muy importante" y diciendo esto Hans subió al falucho y comenzó a dirigir la embarcación

"Pero ya eres importante para mí" Dijo Andy en voz baja viendo el barco alejarse hasta perderse en el horizonte.

**ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO FUERA DE SU AGRADO ¿QUÉ MISTERIOS LE ESPERAN A HANS EN BUSCA DE LA CIUDAD PERDIDA?**

**¿QUÉ HAY DEL CANCILLER? ¿CUÁLES SERAN SUS VERDADEROS PLANES?**

**ROSE GRACIAS POR TUS SUGERENCIAS TE ASEGURO QUE LAS INCLUIRÉ EN CAPITULOS FUTUROS.**

**SALUDOS A:**

**MANY**

**ALEXA**

**ALESSANDRA**

**FLAPPY**

**BRIZITA08**


	29. Chapter 29

Después de navegar sin saber exactamente lo que encontraría, Hans surcaba los mares de acuerdo a la ruta en su mapa.

"Aquí es donde encontré la estatuilla, debo estar cerca. Jaja, ya quiero ver la cara de todos a mi regreso, ahora sólo debo estar alerta a cualquier indicio, una estatua, algunas ruinas, quizás un enorme templo con columnas de oro, lo típico en una ciudad perdida"

Al cabo de unas horas de buscar comenzó a desesperarse.

"¿Y si realmente era sólo una fábula para niños? No, es real, debo pensar positivo o nunca daré con la ciudad perdida"

El pelirrojo recorrió los alrededores sin éxito.

"Esto no tiene sentido, ni siquiera se ve tierra a la vista, pero el mapa es muy claro, debería haber una isla cerca de aquí sólo tengo que encontrarla"

Por la noche, Hans durmió en una hamaca del falucho y en cuando amaneció continuó con su misión.

"Nada, en millas a la redonda no hay nada. No, no, piensa positivo, piensa positivo, bien pues creo que positivamente este viaje fue un gran fracaso". Gruñó haciendo bolas el mapa y arrojándolo al suelo. "Tal vez Elsa tenía razón y es sólo un mito. Es hora de volver a casa. Oh, nunca seré recordado por ser un gran explorador, sino sólo por ser un miserable traidor"

En ese momento un gran huracán sacudió la embarcación amenazando con hundirla.

"Un traidor en problemas, Ahhhh" Gritó el pelirrojo tratando de recobrar el control del bote y oyendo el crujir de la madera.

El fuerte viento ocasionó que la vela se rasgara y el barco comenzó a ir a la deriva fuera de control.

"Parece que buscar Shangri-La fue la última cosa que hice en la vida, me hubiera gustado ver a mis hijos crecer, eso me saco por terco"

La tormenta continuó y pronto todo se puso en negro para Hans, al amanecer despertó tirado sobre la costa de una playa desconocida.

"Oh mi cabeza ¿Qué sucedió? Oh ya lo recuerdo, la tormenta, mi bote ¿Dónde está mi bote?"

Al mirar a su alrededor vio su bote encallado en las rocas y en muy mal estado.

"Subiré a esas montaña, tal vez desde la cima vea una aldea o un río que me lleve a alguna" Y comenzó a subir por las rocas "Necesito también encontrar un árbol para tallar un nuevo mástil"

Después de casi una hora de escalar, el agotado príncipe se dejó caer exhausto sobre una saliente.

"Uf, no puedo más, tomaré un respiro"

Pero en ese preciso instante, un brillo llamó su atención y al mirar en esa dirección descubrió unas escaleras que conducían al interior de la montaña.

Decidió subirlas y se topó con que en el interior de la montaña estaban escavados una serie de túneles y pasadizos, con puentes y brandales.

"Eso significa que debe haber una civilización por aquí cerca, quizás alguna aldea donde pueda conseguir ayuda, sólo espero no perderme más, este camino se ve prometedor"

Siguió el camino elegido y no tardó en llegar a un puente colgante, al cual comenzó a cruzar hasta que…

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó el pelirrojo cuando una de las maderas se rompió por su peso y cayó al vacío.

Afortunadamente logró sujetarse de una cuerda y subió para terminar de cruzar por el puente, finalmente distinguió una luz al final del camino y decidió seguirla, al llegar vio que se trataba de la salida de la cueva, la cual daba a lo que parecía ser una ciudad.

"¡Cielos! Pagodas gigantes ¿Podrá ser? ¿Lo habré logrado?"

Y se deslizó por una pared rocosa inclinada para descender sobre el suelo de la ciudad y comenzó a recorrerla.

"Hola ¿Hay alguien casa? Soy un explorador del mundo exterior. Salgan de donde estén"

Pero no había respuesta, la ciudad parecía desierta. Justo en ese momento una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

"Bienvenido extraño, espero que vengas en son de paz"

Al volverse vio que se trataba de un hombre oriental de aspecto venerable, ojos rasgados, piel pálida y largos bigotes, el desconocido vestía una túnica con un gorro.

"Por supuesto que sí, mi misión es en aras de la ciencia, soy el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur"

"Permíteme presentarme, soy Wan-Lo de Shangri-La" Respondió el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

"¿Shangri-La? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era real y no sólo un mito! ¡Al fin encontré la ciudad más allá del horizonte! Si Andy pudiera ver esto"

"¿Andy?"

"Sí, mi hijo, él sueña con ser un gran explorador, ojalá lo hubiera traído conmigo"

"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?"

"¿Bromea? Mi hijo tiene sólo 12 años, este viaje era peligroso, él está más seguro con su madre en Austria"

"¿Austria? ¿Ese es su reino?"

"No, mi hijo, la madre de mi hijo y yo fuimos invitado a una cumbre importante de reyes de otros reinos"

"¿Reinos poderosos y ricos?"

"Oh sí, mucho"

"Interesante, salgan todos, no hay peligro, salgan" Dijo el hombre aplaudiendo y de inmediato el resto de los habitantes comenzó a salir de sus escondites y se acercaron al recién llegado "Tenemos un invitado de honor"

La ciudad entera le dio la bienvenida y todo tipo de obsequios, mientras que Wan-Lo que al parecer era el líder, comenzó a darle un recorrido guiado.

Por el camino cada ciudadano que encontraban mostraba sus respetos al huésped.

"Que gente tan amigable son ustedes" Dijo Hans mientras saludaba a un par de hombres que podaban unos arbustos y suspendían su trabajo para hacerle una reverencia.

"Nos enorgullecemos de nuestra amabilidad" Respondió Wan-Lo alejándose junto con el pelirrojo.

"Aun no entiendo como ustedes pudieron construir su ciudad aquí oculta" Dijo Hans mientras contemplaba las bellas pagodas y elegantes templos llenos de estatuas de jade y piedras preciosas.

"No fue fácil" Respondió Wan-Lo "¿Me concedería el honor de ser mi invitado en mi humilde palacio?"

"Muchas gracias Wan-Lo"

Al caer la noche Hans era alojado en el lujoso hogar del líder de Sangri-La.

"Cielos, si los demás pudieran verme" Dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de detrás del cambiador vestido con una elegante túnica y un gorro típicos de aquella ciudad.

Una vez que estuvo listo, su anfitrión lo llevó a conocer su palacio, estaba lleno de grandes estatuas bañadas de oro.

"Vaya, este lugar es tan grande, es como un laberinto, cualquiera se perdería aquí, y eso que yo crecí en un castillo con 200 habitaciones"

"Oh sí, háblame de tu hogar amigo mío"

"Pues mi lugar de origen está muy lejos, al este de esta ciudad, es un reino muy hermoso, con unas playas paradisiacas, mi hermano mayor es el rey ahí, creo que a veces echo de menos ese lugar. Es que verás, me casé y ahora vivo en otro lado, un reino llamado Arendelle"

"¿Y cómo es ese lugar?"

"Pues está rodeado por montañas nevadas, bosques, el mar, tiene paisajes muy bellos, su gente es amable y pacífica, es un reino en todo su esplendor"

"Me imagino que llevas ya algunos años de casado, pues me dices que tienes un hijo de doce años"

"Si, bueno, pues, algo… es sólo que... bien, mi esposa no es la madre de mi hijo, es un hijo que tuve fuera del matrimonio. Con mi esposa llevo ocho años de casado y tenemos una niña de siete"

"Me alegra saber que convives con tu hijo"

"Sí, y todo gracias a Elsa, ella es la madre de mi hijo, yo la hice sufrir mucho pero ella me perdonó y me permite ver al chico ¿Han oído hablar de ella? La reina Elsa de Arendelle o la reina de las nieves, es famosa por sus poderes mágicos"

"Hemos perdido contacto con el mundo exterior, pero háblame acerca de esos poderes mágicos"

"Pues nació con ellos, puede crear hielo, nieve y ventiscas con sólo mover sus manos, además tiene inmunidad al frío"

"Apuesto a que es una adversaria poderosa en un combate"

"Sí, si la ocasión lo amerita, pero ella prefiere la diplomacia, es muy pacifista, todo lo contrario a mi hijo, que heredó los poderes de su madre y no pierde ocasión para perder la paciencia y querer atacar a quien le colme el plato"

"La violencia sólo genera más violencia"

"Es lo que su madre y yo le decimos, esperemos que pronto madure y nos haga caso"

El recorrido continuó, Wan-Lo incluso llevó a su invitado a conocer las bóvedas donde guardaban todo tipo de tesoro y además le obsequió algunos.

Al terminar se dirigieron al comedor donde una mesa repleta de manjares los esperaba.

"La cena está servida" dijo un sirviente.

El líder y su huésped se sentaron y comenzaron a disfrutar del banquete.

"Mmm, esto está delicioso, ustedes si que saben como consentir a sus invitados" Dijo Hans

"Nada es demasiado para nuestros honorables huéspedes"

"Gracias y si van a Arendelle no olviden pasar a saludar"

"Que amable de tu parte"

En ese momento dos jóvenes elegantemente vestidos entraron en el salón.

"Oh, permíteme presentarte a mis hijos, han estado supervisando al reparación de tu bote" Dijo Wan-Lo.

"¿Repararon mi bote?"

"Por la mañana estará listo, espero sea de tu satisfacción"

"Oh cielos amigos, ustedes son los más amables entre los amables ¿Cómo podré pagarles?"

"Tu alegría es nuestra mayor recompensa, ahora debes descansar amigo, te espera un largo viaje mañana"

"Cierto, comienza a hacer sueño, como pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes"

El pelirrojo fue conducido a una habitación de huéspedes, la cual tenía lujosos muebles y adornos.

"Apuesto a que ni un sultán tiene una habitación como esta, me siento todo un marajá, no país equivocado, je je, más bien me siento un emperador de la dinastía Minkje jeje, ahora a dormir, en un par de días estaré a la cabeza de un gran desfile"

El décimo tercer príncipe no tardó en caer profundamente dormido y muy pronto comenzó a soñar con la recompensa que recibiría.

"_Príncipe Hans por haber encontrado la milenaria ciudad perdida lo condecoramos como caballero de la Jarretera, de la orden del Espíritu Santo, la orden del Dragón y la orden de Alcántar" Decían reyes de diversos reinos colgándole varias medallas y condecoraciones._

"_Hans dice tu hermano Viktor que por haber descubierto tal tesoro tú serás el nuevo rey de las islas del sur en lugar de él" Decía John._

"_No sólo habrá un desfile en tu honor, sino una celebración mundial y para honrarte aún más, tal y como mereces, le pondremos tu nombre a una importante ciudad" Decía el canciller._

"_Oh señoría, no sé qué decir" _

"_Cielos papá" Decía Andy en su sueño "No sé como fui tan tonto de admirar a ese tal Harold Luttenberg si tú eres infinitamente mejor, eres el más grande explorador de todos los tiempo sin discusión"_

"_Oh Hans tenías razón" Decía Elsa abrazándolo y cubriéndolo de besos "Lamento no haberte creído, eres tan valiente"_

"_Yo nunca dudé de ti papi" le decía su hijita "Tú puedes hacer lo que sea, por algo eres el mejor"_

"_Gracias muñequita, pero el mejor es demasiado ¿no crees?"_

"_Ella sabe de estas cosas papá, por algo es la sabionda" le responde Andy_

"_Además es lo que te mereces Hans" le decía Liv "Estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de ser tu esposa"_

"_Estoy tan impresionada por tu hazaña Hans" le decía Elsa "¿Qué tal si repetimos nuestro encuentro amoroso en los calabozos? Andy necesita un hermanito. Esta vez quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos"_

"_Elsa por favor" Decía Hans con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejándose querer "Si nos viera Liv…."_

El canto de un gallo interrumpió su sueño y al despertar vio que era su almohada lo que traía abrazado en lugar de la bella reina.

"Oh, pero que sueño tan loco, Elsa y yo sólo somos amigos"

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Buenos días amigo mío" Dijo Wan-Lo entrando "Espero que hayas dormido bien"

"De maravilla" Respondió el pelirrojo embelesado de recordar las caricias de la reina, pero de inmediato reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza "Es decir, dormí bien, gracias por preguntar"

"Magnifico, venía a avisarte que tu barco está listo y cargado con obsequios"

"Oh muchísimas gracias Wan-Lo"

Más tarde el décimo tercer príncipe se encontraba listo para emprender el viaje y observaba asombrado las maravillas que habían hecho con las reparaciones, pues en lugar de sólo ponerle parches de madera para que pudiera flotar, lo habían decorado y atado a un enorme globo de aire caliente hecho de tela con forma de colorido pez.

"Wow, que mejor manera de volver a casa que en un globo como ese"

El globo comenzó a inflarse y estaba listo para el despegue.

"Ya tengo mi desfile en el bolsillo. Gracias amigos, han hecho todo por mí" Dijo Hans dándoles un abrazo de despedida y subiendo al barco, el cual comenzó a elevarse gracias al globo. "Adiós a todos"

"Adiós amigo mío" Dijo Wan-Lo

A bordo de su peculiar transporte, Hans se elevó cada vez más y comenzó a alejarse.

Mientras en Austria Andy había pasado los días un tanto aburrido y preocupado al no haber recibido noticias de su padre todavía. Aunque el canciller no perdía oportunidad para hablar con él e intentar meterle ideas en la cabeza.

"Joven Anders, he notado que usa guantes todo el tiempo, pero creí que usted era inmune al frío"

"Pues es cierto, el frío no me hace nada, estos guantes son por protección"

"¿Hacia otros o hacia usted mismo?"

"Creo que ambos, así no lastimo a los demás, pero ya los he usado por algún tiempo, tanto que si me los quito me siento inseguro, por eso digo que me protegen también a mí"

"Debe ser incómodo traerlos todo el tiempo"

"En ocasiones, pero sólo usando estos guantes se bloquean mis poderes"

"¿En serio? ¿Son mágicos o algo así?"

"En realidad son guantes ordinarios, cubriendo nuestras manos no podemos usar nuestra magia. Al llegar a cierta edad perdemos cierto control sobre nuestros poderes y todo lo que toco se congela, sucedió con mi madre y ahora conmigo, se supone que un tiempo volveré a la normalidad"

"Espero que su madre no quiera encerrarlo como hizo el abuelo de usted con ella"

"Oh no, ella sería incapaz"

"Seguramente, ahora lo dejo, debo ver un asunto urgente con el presidente" Dijo el hombre despidiéndose y dejando al chico muy pensativo.

"¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si en el futuro perdiera tanto el control que tuvieran que encerrarme? ¿Mamá lo permitiría? ¿Habría otra solución? Nah, debo dejar de preocuparme por cosas tontas y pensar en algo realista como revisar si llegó carta de papá" Pensó Andy saliendo al encuentro del mensajero que volvía con la correspondencia "¿Podría revisar las cartas? Estoy en espera de una de parte de mi padre" Preguntó Andy al hombre.

"Claro"

Andy revisó carta por carta hasta revisar todos los costales sin éxito. Decepcionado el chico salió de la oficina.

"Ouch, hasta me corté con un papel de tanto revisar. Si tan sólo papá se hubiera llevado uno de los comunicadores mágicos, pero tenía tanta prisa de irse que lo olvidó, así como olvidó que prometió que pasaría tiempo conmigo, ni siquiera me invitó a esa expedición"

Y sumido en sus pensamientos el chico se sentó sobre una banca de los jardines.

"Hey ¿Qué tienes campeón?" Preguntó John sentándose a su lado.

"Sólo estaba preocupado por papá"

"No tienes por qué estarlo, ya verás que Hans pronto regresará, siempre regresa"

"Es sólo un tonto desfile, no es importante ¿A qué se tenía que ir en primer lugar?"

"Hey miren" Oyeron que gritaba alguien.

"Hacia allá" Decía otro

"¿Qué es eso?" Añadió un tercero

"Es asombroso" Exclamó una cuarta persona.

Todos miraron en la misma dirección y vieron que se trataba de un extraño globo de aire caliente descendía cada vez más y se disponía a aterrizar.

Al oír tanto alboroto, Elsa y la dupla de muñecos de nieve también salieron al jardín.

"Miren, es papá, es papá, es papá" Exclamó Andy olvidando su enojo y corriendo al sitio donde aterrizaría "¡Papá, papá, por acá"

Momentos después Hans había aterrizado y brincando por la borda descendió del barco.

"He vuelto" dijo el pelirrojo apareciendo ante todos aun vistiendo la elegante vestimenta que le obsequiaron en Shangri-La.

"Oh papá regresaste" Dijo Andy abrazándolo.

"Así es hijo y ahora soy un famoso explorador"

"Un momento ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es el responsable de esto?" Preguntó el presidente Austriaco abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre.

"He regresado de Shangri-La, la ciudad perdida más allá del horizonte ¿O de donde cree que saqué este enorme globo?"

"¿Shangri-La?" Preguntó el presidente maravillado.

"Ajá y apuesto que un desfile será necesario" Insistió el pelirrojo.

Pero justo en ese momento un misil con forma de dragón se impactó contra el suelo provocando una fuerte explosión que los hizo caer al suelo.

Al mirar de donde había provenido eso vieron un gran número de enormes globos de aire caliente que los invadían. Al parecer cada una de las casas de Shangri-La eran sostenidas por cientos de globos gigantes.

El presidente ordenó un contra ataque y los soldados dispararon los cañones intentando derribarlos, pero estos globos volaban a gran altura y eran escurridizos, además de resistentes, sus misiles eran poderosos y cargados de mucha dinamita, eran unos expertos en el combate y en el arte de invadir yno tardaron en destruir los cañones austriacos.

"Gente de Austria" Dijo Wan-Lo encabezando el ataque "Sus esfuerzos son inútiles, prepárense para rendirse bajo el poder de Shangri-La, así que ríndanse o serán destruidos"

"Pe..pe..pero se supone que la gente de Shangri-La es la más amistosa. Debe ser una broma" Dijo Hans

"No es una broma Hans, es una invasión" Dijo Elsa

"¿Invasión? No se saldrán con la suya, ataquen" Ordenó el presidente.

La fuerza naval continuó el ataque, pero los invasores no tardaron en hundir casi toda la flota, ya que el ataque aéreo era algo nuevo para todos y le daba al enemigo una gran ventaja.

Con dificultad, uno de los buques logró darle a uno de los globos y de inmediato éste comenzó a descender lentamente cubierto de humo.

"Por fin, le dimos a uno, le dimos a uno" Dijo el presidente, pero en ese momento diversos hombres perfectamente sincronizados remendaron los daños antes de caer y volvieron a elevarse para seguir atacando.

"Teníamos uno" Dijo John decepcionado.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Exclamó Hans.

"Creo que es hora de nuestro ataque congelante ¿No mamá?" Dijo Andy quitándose sus guantes.

"Estoy de acuerdo hijo, pero ten mucho cuidado"

"Ya verán, no saben con quien se metieron, coman hielo" Dijo Andy mientras ambos atacaban y congelaban algunos globos haciéndolos caer

"Parece que al fin la suerte está de nuestro lado" Dijo John.

"Je jeje, nunca se esperan esto" Rio Andy mientras él y su madre seguían congelando y esquivando los disparos.

"Lo esperaba" Dijo Wan-Lo observándolos desde su globo "Rocíen el polvo especial"

Los invasores hicieron lo que les ordenó y pronto grandes cantidades de polvo extraño cayeron sobre el chico y su madre.

"Andy ¿Tu cabello que tiene?"

"Nos rociaron de polvo deberías ver el tuyo"

"No, me refiero a que se está volviendo castaño"

"¿Qué? ¡Mi cabello! ¿Qué está pasándome?" Exclamó Andy revisando su cabello y arrancándose un mechón pero cuando volteó a ver a su madre "El tuyo también es castaño"

"Oh no" Exclamó la reina horrorizada al ver que su mágico vestido se deshacía dejándola sólo en ropa interior, avergonzada la reina trataba de cubrirse con sus manos.

"Pagarán por eso" Gruñó Andy quien por suerte traía ropa normal y no le había ocurrido algo tan vergonzoso. "Nadie le hace a mi mamá algo como eso y sale ileso"E intentó atacar pero no pudo, al parecer sus poderes estaban bloqueados "Hey ¿Qué pasa?"

"Jajaja" Rio Wan-Lo

"Corre Andy, corre" Gritó la reina tomándolo de la mano al comprender lo vulnerables que eran en ese momento.

"¡Fuego!" Ordenó Wan-Lo y de inmediato una ráfaga de proyectiles llovieron sobre ellos.

El elegido y su madre corrían por sus vidas esquivando con dificultad los disparos.

"¡Noo! ¡Andy, Elsa!" Gritó Hans al ver que ambos se perdían en medio del humo generado por la pólvora quemada, pero momentos después tanto la reina como su hijo emergieron sanos y salvos "¿Están bien?"

"Descuida papá, ni siquiera nos tocaron" Fanfarroneó Andy pero en ese momento se percató de que sus pantalones estaban en llamas. "¡Auxilio! Mi pantalón, se quema mi trasero" Gritó Andy corriendo en círculos y dejando un rastro de humo a su paso, hasta que su padre lo sujetó y lo colocó sentado dentro de una fuente. "Oh, que alivio, gracias"

Después de que su hijo estuvo fuera de peligro, Hans reaccionó y se percató del estado en que se encontraba la semidesnuda reina.

"Wow" Exclamó el pelirrojo embelesado contemplando su bella figura "Te ejercitas"

"Cierra la boca" Replicó la reina sonrojada mientras John le prestaba su chaqueta para cubrirse.

"Oh no" Gritó exasperado el presidente "Estamos condenados, condenados"

"Yo sólo quería un desfile" Suspiró Hans con tristeza al ver lo que había ocasionado.

Pero en ese momento un misil se dirigía hacia ellos y todos hicieron lo posible para esquivarlo. John, los dos muñecos de nieve y el presidente austriaco saltaron hacia la derecha cayendo todos sobre Andy.

"Ouch, creo que me rompieron algo" Se quejó el pobre chico adolorido.

Por su parte Hans saltó hacia la izquierda quitando a la reina del peligro pero cayendo sobre ella en una posición muy comprometedora.

"Eso estuvo cerca" Dijo Elsa abrazando a Hans

"No, estamos cerca" Respondió el pelirrojo disfrutando el momento.

Pero la invasión aún no había llegado a su fin.

"Gente de Austria ese fue su última advertencia" Dijo Wan-Lo "Ríndanse ahora"

"Uf" Se quejó el presidente saliendo de la maraña humana "Todo esto es tu culpa" Gruñó señalando al pelirrojo y tomando un cono altoparlante rudimentario para hablar con los invasores.

"No, espere, no se rinda aún, creo que hay una manera" Aseguró Hans intentando quitarle el altoparlante.

"¿No has hecho ya suficiente?" Gritó el presidente a través del altoparlante aturdiendo al décimo tercer príncipe y luego mirando hacia los invasores agregó "Nos rendimos"

"Oh, excelente" Exclamó Wan-Lo frotando sus manos maliciosamente "Ahora si no les molesta, dejen la ciudad y nunca regresen jajaja"

La multitud sólo observaban al enemigo, asustados y sin moverse.

"¿Se quedarán parados ahí todo el día? ¡Váyanse!" Gruñó Wan-Lo apuntándoles con sus cañones y haciendo que la muchedumbre corriera despavorida

"No se vayan ¿así nomás piensan abandonar sus hogares, su tierra?"les decía Hans intentando persuadirlos de no rendirse todavía.

Pero nadie lo escuchò y todos terminaron arrollándolo en su desesperado intento por huir.

"Hans ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Elsa mientras ella y Andy lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

"Sí, estoy bien ¿Ustedes están bien? ¿Qué le pasó a su cabello?"

"Nos rociaron con un polvo que bloquea nuestros poderes" Explicó la reina

"Entonces ¿Por ahora son totalmente ordinarios? En un buen sentido"

"Sí, ahora somos como todos los demás"

"Increíble ¿Se puede revertir?"

"Eso espero, pero necesitaremos volver a Arendelle"

"No disponemos de tanto tiempo"

"O al menos alejarnos de aquí como sea" dijo John "Quien sabe qué puedan hacerle a los que se queden"

"Esperen" Interrumpió Andy "¿Eso significa que originalmente tenemos el cabello castaño como el de la abuela pero por el frío se nos vuelve casi blanco?"

"Eso parece" Respondió su madre.

"Cool" Exclamó el chico "Aunque tenga el cabello del color que sea, sigo siendo un galán. Tú te pareces mucho a la abuela Idun"

"¿Tú crees? Creo que sí hay un gran parecido" Dijo la reina sonriendo por el recuerdo de su madre, pero de inmediato recordó la difícil situación en que se hallaban. "¿Qué vamos a hacer Hans?"

"Ustedes váyanse, pónganse a salvo"

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" le pregunta Sussy

"Ya oyeron al presidente, es todo mi culpa, lo que significa que es mi batalla"

"Pero Hans, es una misión suicida" Aseguró la reina.

"O peor" Agregó Olaf.

"Lo sé" Respondió Hans "Pero tengo que tratar, tal vez no logre ser incluido en el templo de los grandes exploradores pero al menos debo corregir mis errores"

"¡Papá, papá!" Gritó Andy preocupado "¡Espérame!"

Pero antes de que pudiera seguirlo fue detenido del brazo por John.

"No amiguito" Dijo el amigo de su padre.

Lejos de la vista del enemigo, Hans redecoraba el globo en que llegó, disfrazándolo de manera que pudiera infiltrarse entre las tropas enemigas, hasta que notó la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

"Oh, Olaf, que susto me diste ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" Preguntó Hans subiendo unos cañones a bordo.

"Veamos, yo estoy aquí, y tú estás allá y los visitantes de Shangri-La están por allá"

"Olvídalo, seguramente ya se fueron de aquí, no los culpo, pero esperaba que al menos mis amigos vinieran a despedirse, es una misión arriesgada y no sé si vuelva a verlos. Todo listo para el despegue" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras subía a bordo. "Deséame suerte Olaf"

"Suerte amigo Hans"

Y procedió a soltar los costales que hacían peso y cortar las amarras, pronto el globo comenzó a elevarse.

Una vez en el aire, se mezcló entre los globos enemigos y accionando los cañones comenzó a disparar derribando algunos globos.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó Wan-Lo

"No lo sé señor" Dijo uno de sus oficiales.

Entonces el líder invasor miró por un catalejo.

"Lo sabía, se trata de ese tonto Hans, dispárenle, derríbenlo del cielo"

Sus hombres obedecieron y dispararon, pero el pelirrojo esquivó el ataque y derribó otro globo.

"No puede ser, dispárenle de nuevo"

De nuevo volvieron a fallar.

"Dispárenle con todo" Gritó Wan-Lo exasperado.

"Oh no" Exclamó Hans al ver la ráfaga de misiles que venía contra él y esquivándolos lo mejor que podía "Me siento como pato en temporada de caza"

Finalmente uno de los proyectiles dio en su globo haciendo un gran agujero que lo hizo descender rápidamente hasta quedar enredado en las cuerdas de un globo enemigo, donde quedó inconsciente y pronto fue capturado.

"Oh no" Exclamó el pelirrojo al despertar y verse amarrado de la cintura con las manos atadas a su espalda y colgando a gran altura por encima de la cuidad y frente a él estaba Wan-Lo a pocos metros de distancia. "Vamos viejo, creí que éramos amigos"

"Nosotros no tenemos amigos, vivimos para conquistar, y cuando conquistamos vivimos"

"¿Cómo que no tienen amigos?"

"Somos demasiado buenos para mezclarnos con los demás. Te encerraría en el calabozo, pero aquí no tenemos. Suéltenlo" Ordenó Wan-Lo abandonando el lugar.

"Esta es su última advertencia, su última oportunidad. ¡Ahhhh" Gritó Hans cuando lo dejaron caer de una altura de mil metros.

Pronto la soga se tensó y detuvo su caída.

"Eso estuvo cerca. Por un instante creí que estaba en problemas"

Pero al mirar abajo vio que estaba suspendido a una gran altura

"¡Ahhhh! Díganme que sólo es un sueño"

El guardia que vigilaba al prisionero se dispuso a tomar un descanso, cuando algo lo golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Era Andy.

"¡Hey papá!" Gritó el chico mirando hacia abajo.

"Andy" Exclamó Hans aliviado mientras el chico comenzaba a accionar las poleas subiéndolo nuevamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras su hijo lo desataba.

"Me colé sin que nadie me viera, no podía dejarte hacer esto solo, tú eres alguien muy importante para mí"

Conmovido por las palabras de su hijo Hans le dio un abrazo y el chico se lo devolvió.

"Vamos, tenemos que irnos"

Ambos se escabulleron por la cabina del globo.

"¿Crees que lo logramos papá?"

"Ya casi hijo, ya casi"

"Grr" Gruñó un guardia que los descubrió y les apuntó con una lanza.

"Tranquilo amigo, entiendo tu punto" Respondió Hans mientras él y su hijo retrocedían con las manos en alto.

Pero en ese momento alguien golpeó al guardia dejándolo inconsciente.

"¿John?" Preguntaron Andy y Hans

"Je je, hola muchachos, parece que llegué justo a tiempo"

"Pero…." Dijo Hans

"No podía abandonar a mi más viejo amigo ¿Verdad chico?"

El trío se disponía a escapar cuando fueron interceptados de nuevo por otro guardia.

"Lo siento viejo" Dijo John a Hans "Creo que me faltó noquear uno"

"No hay problema" Respondió comprensivamente el pelirrojo.

Justo a tiempo el guardia fue puesto fuera de combate por alguien que le quebró una vasija en la cabeza.

"Hey" Dijo la reina acercándose vistiendo ropa normal "Si no te rescato ¿Quien dirige el barco hacia casa?"

"Claro" Respondió Hans con una sonrisa pícara.

Un guardia más picó a la reina con su lanza pero antes de que pudiera arrestarlos, una puerta se abrió de improviso golpeó al guardia dejándolo desmayado, de inmediato apareció la dupla de muñecos de nieve.

"¿Ustedes también vinieron a ayudarme?"

"¿Lo hicimos?" Preguntó Olaf.

"Te dije que este era el camino correcto, y tú que querías pedirle indicaciones a los Snangrilianos" Agregó Sussy.

Se corrió la voz de alarma y un gran número de guardias se aproximaba corriendo.

"¿Ahora qué papá?" Preguntó Andy

"Bueno, ahora que tengo tantos amigos ¡Corran!"

Los prófugos corrieron y regresaron al sitio donde habían dejado a Hans colgando, entonces cerraron la puerta atrancándola.

Pero los enemigos golpeaban la puerta con fuerza intentando derribarla.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Andy.

"Vengan, tengo una idea" Respondió Hans

"¿No estarás pensando en saltar o sí?" Dijo temerosa la reina

"Es la única salida"

"Nos mataríamos"

"No si saltamos sobre otra pagoda" Respondió Hans tomándola de la mano "Y justo ha quedado una debajo de nosotros"

"Es que le tengo pánico a las alturas Ahhhhhhh" Gritó la reina cuando los seis saltaron tomados de la mano.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Gritaron todos mientras caían.

El techo de una pagoda amortiguó su caída, al atravesar el delgado techo cayeron sobre un grupo de guardias noqueándolos al instante.

"Eso fue fácil" Aseguró Hans "Vengan aquí amigos, gracias" Dijo Hans mientras todos se unían a un abrazo grupal "Pero ahora, tengo una invasión que detener" Agregó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a una ventana y preparando una flecha con una soga atada.

"Pero papá, no tienes qué, podemos quedarnos a salvo en esta pagoda"

"Lo que dije acerca de los desfiles, estaba equivocada" Dijo la reina

"Lo sé, un desfile no te hace alguien importante o un don nadie, es lo que haces y por qué lo haces, y tengo que hacer esto por este país y por mis amigos" Agregó tomando un arco y preparándose para disparar laflecha mientras todos lo observaban conmovidos y preocupados.

"Pero espera, yo quiero ir contigo" Opinó Andy

"No hijo, tú debes quedarte con tu madre"

Pero como Andy se rehusara a separarse de su padre, John se lo llevó de ahí seguido de la dupla de muñecos de nieve, aunque el chico se retorcía tratando de liberarse.

Hans disparó la flecha, la cual se encajó en la pared de una de las pagodas que volaban cerca y se disponía a deslizarse hacia la pagoda enemiga.

"Hans espera"

"¿Qué sucede?"

Por toda contestación la rubia le dio un largo y apasionado beso en los labios tomándolo por la nuca, el cual el pelirrojo devolvió tomando a la reina por la espalda.

"¿Y ese beso por qué fue?" Preguntó Hans recuperando el aliento una vez que se separaron.

"Por si acaso no nos viéramos de nuevo" Respondió la reina en un susurro.

"No les fallaré" Respondió Hans deslizándose por la cuerda hacia la otra pagoda.

En ese momento Andyse le escapó a sus amigos y regresó corriendo e intentó sujetarse de la soga para ir con su padre, pero Hans cortó la soga impidiéndoselo.

"Ahora aterricen cuanto antes" Les dijo Hans y se aventuró dentro de la pagoda.

"¿Está loco?" Preguntó Sussy.

"Sí" Respondió John "Pero eso no es novedad"

"Buena suerte papa" Susurró Andy con ojos llorosos.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Hans, John dejó escapar aire del globo y de inmediato comenzaron a descender.

Mientras Hans se adentró en la enorme pagoda que tenía la reserva de pólvora hasta dar con la bóveda.

"Esos tipos estarán en graves problemas" Exclamó al ver la gran cantidad de pólvora.

Ajeno a lo que ocurría, Wan-Lo se regodeaba.

"Mmmmm, amo el aroma de un nuevo territorio conquistado. Prepárense para descender" Ordenó a sus hombres mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la pagoda para tomar un descanso "Pero ¿Qué?" Exclamó al ver a Hans "¿Tú de nuevo?"

"Sí, yo de nuevo"

"No creas que podrás detenernos, nunca lo conseguirás, fracasaste al intentar ser un famoso explorador y ahora fracasarás intentando ser un héroe"

"Es lo bueno de fracasar, uno aprende de los errores, además tengo un as bajo la manga y quisiera mostrártelo" Dijo Hans encendiendo un fósforo y disponiéndose a arrojarlo sobre la pólvora.

"¿Qué te propones? Si vuelas este lugar ambos moriremos, el sitio habrá estallado antes de que siquiera logres llegar al vestíbulo"

"El sacrificio es parte de la vida. Es algo que debe asumirse. No es algo que se deba lamentar, es algo a lo que debemos aspirar" Replicó el pelirrojo arrojando el fósforo sobre la pólvora.

La pagoda principal estalló cayendo al mar, algunos misiles encendidos y fuera de control, salieron disparados derribando muchas pagodas, las chispas de la explosión se propagaron por las pagodas restantes ocasionándoles múltiples agujeros que las hicieron caer al agua, derribando a la flota por completo.

"¡Papá!" Exclamó Andy desde tierra lleno de lágrimas al ver la explosión y no ver rastro de su padre por ningún lado.

"Tu padre fue un buen hombre Andy" Dijo la reina abrazándolo y llorando también "Ya lo dice la biblia _no hay amor más grande que dar la vida por sus amigos_"

Los demás también lloraban.

"Lo vamos a extrañar mucho" Dijo Olaf

"No, no lo haremos, miren" Exclamó John.

"¡Papá!"

Al mirar en la dirección señalada vieron a Hans que nadaba hacía una pequeña roca y traía a Wan-Lo, ambos estaban chamuscados pero sanos y salvos.

"¡Lo logró!" Exclamó John

"Oh papá estás vivo" Dijo Andy

Todos aplaudían y vitoreaban a su héroe.

"¿Estás llorando?" Preguntó Olaf a Susanne.

"Claro que no, estoy sudando por los ojos" Respondió la muñequita sonrojándose.

"Oh por un instante creí que llorabas"

"¿Cómo crees? Las chicas valientes nunca lloramos"

La armada presidencial se apresuró en capturar a los invasores derrotados y una vez que la situación estuvo bajo control todos se reunieron de nuevo.

"Cielos papá te luciste"

"No lo habría logrado sin ustedes"

"Oh Hans me alegra tanto verte vivo, me tenías muy preocupada" Dijo la reina

"Hey, no fue nada, tuve todo bajo control todo el tiempo"

"Ahora veo de donde heredó Andy su modestia"

"Y por cierto, ese tono de cabello te queda muy bien"

"Oh, pues gracias" Respondió la reina sonrojándose pero a la vez preocupada al recordar su falta de poderes.

"Creo que a mí también se me ve bien" Opinó Andy "Es decir, nací hermoso y de cualquier forma luciré guapísimo"

"Ahí lo tienes, tan modesto como su padre" Agregó la reina señalando al chico.

"Por cierto, aún falta un asunto más que discutir" Agregó Hans jalando por la ropa a Wan-Lo "Dinos cuál es el antídoto"

"¿Antídoto? No sé de que hablas" Replicó el líder invasor.

"Me refiero al contra conjuro para que ambos recuperen sus poderes" Insistió el pelirrojo

"Sí, dínoslo ahora, no nos hagas lastimarte" Agregó Andy jaloneando al hombre también.

"Calma hijo, no te sulfures" Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que el chico soltara al hombre.

"No hay antídoto" Respondió Wan-Lo

"¿Qué?" Exclamaron Andy y su madre.

"¿O sea que seremos insignificantes humanos comunes y corrientes por siempre? Sin ofender" Dijo Andy.

"No, no hay contra conjuro porque no es permanente, el hechizo simplemente perderá el efecto tarde o temprano"

"Mejor que sea temprano" reniega Andy

"Menos mal que eso no nos afecta a nosotros" opino Susy

"Si, porque de lo contrario seriamos paletas derretidas en este mismo momento"

"Y estar derretido se siente peor de lo que se imaginan"

"Escorias de nieve" les dice Wan-Lo harto de oír su conversación

"¿QUÉ?" pregunta Olaf muy sorprendido

"¿Con esa boquita besas a tu madre?" le reclama la muñequita

"Nuestros días de conquistadores han llegado a su fin y todo por culpa de todos ustedes, esto no ha terminado ¿Lo oyen? No ha terminado"

"A mí me parece muy terminado" Agrega Andy

"Oficial" le dice Hans al policía que tiene arrestado al invasor "Llévese al prisionero de aquí"

"Esto no ha terminado, saldré de la cárcel y me vengaré, ya lo verán" les dice Wan-Lo mientras se lo llevan

"Que hombre tan carismático" dice el sureño "Espero que sus amenazas se queden sólo en eso"

"Descuida Hans" le dice la reina "Estoy segura de que ya no puede hacernos nada"

"Ni a ningún otro reino tampoco" agrega John

"Por cierto ¿Cómo es que si ellos pierden sus poderes ustedes no se derriten?" Pregunta Hans.

"Eso es porque nuestras nevadas personales están protegidas con un conjuro muy poderoso cortesía de unos amigos" Responde Sussy.

"Já, eso les enseñará a no meterse con nuestra familia" Dijo Andy mientras observa como capturan al resto de los invasores "Y por cierto ¿Qué haremos con esas escorias darles una muerte lenta y dolorosa? Quiero ser el verdugo"

"Wo, tranquilo hijo no te precipites" Dijo Hans

"Su padre tiene razón joven Anders" Respondió el Canciller "Eso sería totalmente inhumano"

"¿Y lo que iban a hacer ellos no lo era?"

"Sí, pero pensar como ellos sería rebajarnos a su nivel, y nosotros somos mejores que eso Andy" Explicó su padre

"Entonces ¿Qué harán con ellos?" Quiso saber el chico

"Recibirán un juicio justo" Explicó el Canciller

"¿Y después?" Insistió Andy.

"Todo a su tiempo joven Anders" Respondió el Canciller

"¿Al menos los encerrarán de por vida en los calabozos?"

"Es probable" Respondió el hombre "¿Quiere aprender sobre cómo se lleva a cabo un juicio joven Anders?"

"Sería un honor excelencia"

"Entonces venga conmigo, estoy seguro de que algún día será un excelente rey" Dijo el Canciller mientras se alejaba con el chico.

Los demás se retiraron también y los padres de Andy se quedaron solos.

"Bien, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que practicar mi discurso que daré sobre seguridad en las fronteras" Dijo la reina tratando de librarse de la incómoda situación después de lo que había pasado entre ambos.

"Elsa espera…"

"Hans estoy ocupada"

"Quiero decirte algo"

"Ahora no Hans" Dijo la reina alejándose de ahí a toda prisa.

La reina se dirigió a su habitación, pero en lugar de ensayar, estuvo pensando acerca de su beso con Hans.

"No puedo creer que besé a Hans, eso estuvo mal, él está casado con Liv y lo nuestro es imposible, pero creo que el temor de perderlo me impidió pensar con claridad, pero ¿Él porque lo permitió? No debí haberlo hecho, en este momento él conoce mis verdaderos sentimientos ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? ¿Le irá a contar a Liv? ¿Lo mantendrá en secreto? ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? Quizás quería confrontarme por besarlo, tal vez se molestó e iba a reclamarme. Tal vez ya no quiera volver a verme ¿Y si ya no quiere ir a Arendelle de visita? ¿Y si por mi causa Andy ya no convive con su padre? Oh Dios ¿Qué fue lo que hice?"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hijo quien entró corriendo a toda velocidad.

"Hey mamá, adivina qué, wo lo siento habitación equivocada" Dijo el chico dando unos pasos por donde vino pero deteniéndose de inmediato "No, no me equivoqué, sólo me confundiste mamá, que rara te ves con el cabello castaño"

"Igual que tú hijo, me parece muy extraño verte así, pues desde que naciste lo tenías rubio"

"¿Crees que se nos pase el efecto pronto?"

"Eso espero"

"¿Qué es esa extraña sensación que me hace abrazarme a mí mismo?"

"Oh, es frío"

"¿Frío? ¿De verdad? ¿Así es como se siente?"

"Ajá, yo estaba tan sorprendida como tú, no es una sensación muy agradable que digamos ¿Verdad?"

"Para nada"

"Por eso debemos tener mucho cuidado con nuestros poderes, ahora comprendes como se sienten los demás con el frío" Dijo la reina poniéndole un suéter al chico.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, pero ¿Ya habías experimentado tú lo que es tener frío?"

"Sí, durante nuestra estancia en la isla que desaparece ¿Recuerdas?"

"Sabía que perdiste tus poderes, pero no que habías sentido frío"

"Sí, esa caverna en la que Helena y yo pasamos la noche no era muy acogedora que digamos"

"Mi cuarto en el monasterio tampoco era muy cómodo, me sentía solo y tenía miedo"

"Supongo que era parte de las pruebas de Primero, pero yo debí cuidarte mejor"

"Hey, tú me cuidas muy bien, en ocasiones se me figura que demasiado, pero creo que así debían ser las cosas para averiguar si yo era el elegido o no, yo debía tomar la decisión correcta por mí mismo. Ups, ya me desvié mucho del tema, casi lo olvido, harán un desfile en nuestro honor"

"Eso suena maravilloso hijo, pero nosotros lo hicimos desinteresadamente, no para recibir honores ni nada por el estilo"

"Lo sé, pero piénsalo, es una oportunidad única, además es justo lo que papá quería"

"Si, tu padre estaba muy emocionado con esa idea ¿Verdad?"

"Entonces hay que hacerlo por él ¿Qué dices?"

"Muy bien, sólo por él"

"Genial, iré a decirle al canciller"

Mientras en su habitación, el pelirrojo también pensaba en el asunto del beso.

"¿Y si alguien nos llegó a ver? No, no lo creo, y aún cuando lo hubieran hecho eran todos de confianza, John, Andy, los muñecos de nieve, todos amigos míos que lo último que querrían sería ocasionarme problemas en mi matrimonio, pero ¿Estuvo bien que le permitiera besarme? ¿Elsa me ama? ¿A mí? ¿Al ser despreciable que abusó de ella, engañó a su hermana, intentó asesinarlas a ambas y apoderarse de su reino?

Qué locura, jamás imagine que llegara a ser posible, pero ahora yo ya estoy casado, esto no es correcto.

Me pregunto ¿Si esto interferirá con nuestra amistad? aunque no puedo mentir, me encantó ser besado por ella, es tan buena, tan hermosa... esto no afectará nuestra amistad, seguiremos siendo tan cercanos como antes o tal vez más. Cielos quisiera repetir ese beso... no, no ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Eso no sería correcto. Yo amo a Liv, es mi esposa y la madre de mi hija, pero por otro lado, Elsa también es muy especial para mí y le tengo un profundo cariño, es benévola y ha sufrido mucho, me perdonó la vida en varias ocasiones, es la madre de mi hijo, me permite verlo y yo estaré eternamente en deuda con ella.

Debo comprenderla, quizás ella está necesitada de amor, lejos de enojarme, haré lo que pueda por compensarla sin poner en riesgo mi matrimonio, tal vez ser detallista, darle algunos obsequios como flores, sin que nadie lo note para que no comiencen las habladurías, sé que Liv comprenderá"

Más tarde todos avanzaban por las calles sobre un carruaje elegantemente decorado, todos los ovacionaban haciendo a Andy sentir como un pavorreal.

"Quiero obsequiarte esto Elsa" Dijo el pelirrojo entregándole la estatuilla de jade

"Gracias"

"Quizás la próxima vez deba ir en busca del conejo de pascua ¿no crees?" Dijo Hans haciendo alusión a las palabras que la reina había dicho cuando les habló acerca de Sangri-La y todos rieron.

El desfile terminó y todos fueron condecorados con unas medallas al valor.

"Wow, que dorada tan medalla, es decir, que medalla tan dorada, ya quiero ver las caras de mis amigos" Fanfarroneó Andy mientras la pulía por décima vez.

"Pero recuerda que la medalla es sólo un pedazo de metal, el verdadero valor proviene de las acciones que te hacen merecedor de ella" dijo su madre.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, pero esta medalla también les enseñará a los maleantes que aún sin poderes puedo patearles el trasero cuantas veces quiera, je jeje"

Durante su estancia en Austria la reina evitó a toda costa toparse con Hans a solas, ya que se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para ser confrontada sobre su efusiva muestra de afecto.

Mientras el Canciller se disponía a enjuiciar a los invasores y le pareció buena idea que Andy participara, el chico observó como se llevaba a cabo el juicio, durante el cual los acusados fueron enjuiciados y declarados culpables.

Para pagar por los daños ocasionados, Austria conservó un poco del oro que los invasores de Shangri-La guardaban en su bóveda.

"Creo que es un buen botín de guerra señor canciller" Dijo Andy mirando los rubíes y monedas de oro.

"Tiene razón joven Anders, parte de esto se destinará a la educación"

"Pobres niños ¿Por qué quiere torturarlos con clases aburridas?"

"Es muy gracioso joven Anders, pero nunca consideres el estudio como una obligación, sino como una oportunidad para penetrar en el bello y maravilloso mundo del saber"

"Es sólo que mis amigos ya no tienen clases, ellos trabajan con sus padres y tienen mucho tiempo libre y yo en cambio tengo clases por la mañana, luego etiqueta, prácticas con mamá, baile, y apenas si tengo tiempo para divertirme"

"Oh, pero todo eso será para bien, ya puedo casi verlo convertido en un hombre poderoso"

"¿En un rey?"

"Algo mucho mejor que un rey"

"¿Qué puede haber mejor que un rey? ¿Se refiere acaso a un presidente?"

"No joven amigo, me refiero a un hombre con grandes poderes mágicos, astucia y sabiduría que logrará grandes cosas"

"¿Usted cree?"

"Oh estoy seguro"

Las maniobras de reparación comenzaron de inmediato, una vez concluido el juicio, pensando en las palabras del canciller Andy se reunió con su madre y conoció a gobernantes de otros reinos. Los mandatarios debatieron acerca de los temas que tenían previstos se realizaron alianzas y se hicieron arreglos que beneficiarían a todos.

Aunque de cuando en cuando las discusiones se tornaban un tanto feas.

"Yo devolveré a la república de Agarta sus tierras cuando el reino de Duipa me devuelva las mías que ocupó ilegalmente" Dijo el rey de Vrisni un hombre de unos 40 años de conducta arrogante.

"Yo lo haré cuando el presidente de Agarta me devuelva a mí las islas que por decreto me pertenecen a mí" Dijo el rey de Duipa que era un hombre mayor.

"Yo no devuelvo nada, no hasta que me devuelvan lo mío" Dijo el presidente de Agarta.

Un sonoro bostezo interrumpió la discusión, era Andy.

"Oh discúlpenme por favor" Dijo el chico aburrido.

"Anders compórtate por favor, me avergüenzas" Dijo la reina de las nieves sonriendo a los presentes apenada por la falta de modales de su hijo

"Lo siento, pero esto me mata de aburrimiento"

"No digas tonterías, nadie se muere de aburrimiento" Dijo Elsa, quien a falta de poderes usaba un elegante vestido muy similar al de su fiesta de coronación.

"Entonces seré un pionero"

"Trata de poner atención, esto es importante"

"Cielos, esto es muy tonto, y yo que creí que los adultos no peleaban por boberías como los niños"

"Deben apoyar mi causa presionando al reino de Duipa para que me devuelva mis tierras" Insiste el rey de Vrisni y tanto Andy como su madre ponen de nuevo atención a la discusión, por lo que la reina decide interferir para ayudar con la paz de los reinos vecinos.

"Pon atención y observa cómo se interviene en una discusión diplomática" Dijo Elsa y después dirigiéndose a los mandatarios en conflicto agregó "Señores, he oído sus puntos de vista y creo que lo justo es que cada quien devuelva lo que no les pertenece y…."

"Creo que lo justo más bien es respetar los rangos, pues un rey tiene más autoridad que una reina, por lo que usted no tiene por qué interrumpir ni entrometerse en este asunto" Replicó el Rey de Vrisni.

"Oiga usted, no tiene derecho de hablarle así a mi mamá" Interrumpió Andy enojado.

"Claro que lo tengo, muchacho insolente, puesto que soy hombre"

"Andy hijo…"

"¿Ah sí? Ya quiero ver que tan hombre es, póngase conmigo a ver cómo le va no necesito poderes para darle su merecido, podré ser bajito pero soy una máquina de pelea" Rezongó el chico poniéndose de pie

"¿Esa es la clase de educación que le da a su hijo?" Preguntó el Rey de Vrisni

"Anders por favor no compliques más las cosas" Suplicó la reina

"Pero mamá ese hombre te está faltando al respeto"

"Esa no es la forma de solucionarlo, no debes olvidar los protocolos de la diplomacia"

"No lo haré si ese hombre se disculpa por su conducta"

"Sólo eso faltaba" Replicó el hombre "¿Yo disculparme con alguno de ustedes? Un rey tiene más importancia que una reina o que un príncipe, por lo que quienes deben disculparse por interrumpirme son ustedes"

"Jamás haremos tal cosa" Gruñó Andy.

"Reina Elsa, por favor" Intervino otro monarca "No lo tome a mal, pero el Rey de Vrisni tiene razón, según nuestras costumbres de antaño un rey tiene mayor injerencia que una reina y no debe ser interrumpido"

"Y nosotras debemos respetar eso" Agregó otra reina extranjera.

"Claro que tengo la razón" Replicó el Rey de Vrisni "Ahora por favor llévese a este muchacho igualado y canoso fuera de mi vista" Opinó el hombre

"Ahora si le voy a... espere ¿Canoso?" Replicó Andy extrañado y revisó su cabello, el cual comenzaba a mostrar algunas mechas color rubio platino "Já, he vuelto, mis poderes han regresando, ahora ¿Qué decía sobre un muchacho igualado?" Preguntó Andy con una sonrisa maligna mirando al hombre con quien tuvo la discusión y apareciendo brillo mágico en sus manos provocando el miedo en todos los presentes.

"Les ruego disculpen a mi hijo, le encanta bromear" Dijo la reina tomando a Andy de la mano para que se calmara, el chico obedeció y permaneció de pie junto a su madre con los brazos cruzados

"Si, ajam, sólo estaba jugando, en realidad no iba a hacerle nada"

"Le aseguro que tanto mi hijo como yo, conocemos nuestro lugar y no ocasionaremos más problemas"

"Pero mamá..." Susurró Andy

"Calla Andy" Le respondió su madre en voz baja.

"Y ya que esa disputa concierne sólo a los reinos involucrados nosotros nos retiramos"

"Pero su reino debe dar su apoyo a uno de los países en conflicto para intervenir y solucionarlo" Dijo el presidente de Agarta.

"Yo ya he dado mi opinión, lo justo es que cada país entregue lo que no le corresponde"

"Esas islas me corresponden a mí, son herencia de mi padre" Replicó el Rey de Vrisni.

"Claro que no. Su padre era un ladrón que tomó un territorio que no le pertenecía" Dijo el Rey de Duipa.

"¿A quién llamas ladrón? Esto significa guerra he dicho" Gruñó el Rey de Vrisni.

"Orden señores, orden" dijo otro Rey.

Dejando los mandatarios enfrascados en la disputa, Andy y su madre avanzaban por los pasillos.

"Andy hijo"

"Ya sé, ya sé, estoy en problemas por haber discutido con el rey de fantochelandía"

"¿Qué comes que adivinas? Sé que eres un buen hijo y me defiendes, pero en ocasiones debemos medir nuestras palabras. Tú eres heredero de un reino y por una diferencia de ideas o hacerte de palabras con alguien de otro reino, especialmente un rey, podrías ocasionar una guerra entre ambos reinos, lo cual sería muy perjudicial para los súbditos"

"Pues ese consejo va más bien para ese tipo, tú estabas hablándole bien, con respeto, él fue el grosero"

"Quizás fue un poco tajante, pero tenía razón en cierto modo"

"¿Qué?"

"En Arendelle tratamos de hacer las cosas más equitativas, pero no es igual en el resto del mundo"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"En otros países, de hecho en casi todo el mundo, los hombres tienen más derechos que las mujeres"

"Eso es injusto"

"Lo sé, pero es la sociedad en la que vivimos, por ejemplo ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre los presidentes? Los hombres son quienes votan para ponerlos en el poder, las mujeres no tienen permitido votar"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque ha sido desde hace siglos, las personas no aceptan los cambios tan fácilmente, aún prevalece esa creencia machista de que los hombres son superiores y no tenemos más remedio que aceptarlo"

"Pues yo no lo creo así, yo he vivido toda mi vida entre mujeres muy inteligente y sé que son tan capaces como los hombres"

"Pero no podemos solucionar todas las injusticias del mundo nosotros solos"

"Quizás si nos unimos a la república podamos, la unión hace la fuerza. Si has oído hablar de la república y los separatistas ¿cierto?"

"Claro que sí"

"¿Y en qué bando nos apuntaremos nosotros?"

"He estado analizando eso"

"No hay nada que analizar, la república son los buenos, los separatistas los malos, está decidido"

"No es tan simple"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque un rey debe analizar detenidamente los pros y los contras antes de tomar una decisión, creí ya haberte enseñado eso, cualquier error de juicio puede ser muy perjudicial para sus súbditos"

"Hay reinos malos y avaros que atacan a los demás, también hay organizaciones corruptas como el clan bancario o la federación de comercio que han contaminado todo el sistema, debemos estar preparados para prevenir un ataque o ayudar a quienes nos necesiten"

"Te aseguro que lo analizaré con detenimiento"

"Eso espero, porque presiento que la paz no durará mucho"

"Esperemos que dure lo suficiente para que tú seas todo un joven y puedas tomar mi lugar si algo me sucede"

"¿Ya vas a empezar con eso?"

Un par de días después se disponían para el regreso y Hans obtuvo lo que anhelaba, su hazaña se iba esparciendo por el mundo y entró en el santuario de los famosos exploradores.

Cargado de premios y honores, el pelirrojo subió al barco que habría de llevarlos de regreso a casa.

"Adiós joven Anders espero verlo pronto"

"Adiós señor canciller, gracias por sus consejos y las lecciones sobre juicios"

"No tiene por qué agradecer, sé que le serán muy útiles"

"Y yo también sé que así será, y acá entre nos, estoy convenciendo a mamá de que nos unamos a la república"

"Si lo hace le aseguro que será una sabia decisión que nos beneficiará a todos"

"Claro que sí"

"Quiero felicitarlo, oí que durante las sesiones defendió a su madre de un rey altanero"

"Oh, eso, no fue nada, es lo que cualquier hijo haría"

"Y me alegra que tenga esa forma de pensar yo también soy partidario de que las mujeres merecen las mismas oportunidades que los hombres"

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto, podría decirse que nosotros dos somos unos visionarios, unos revolucionarios y estoy seguro de que juntos lograremos grandes cambios"

"El rey de Vrisni ¿A qué bando pertenece?"

"Es un separatista ¿No se lo dije? Son gente insolente y problemática"

"No me cabe duda de que son los malos ¿La república intervendrá para que devuelva las tierras robadas?"

"Claro, esa petición ya está en el senado, no debería confiarle estas cosas, pero sé que es usted un jovencito brillante y discreto"

"Gracias por su confianza Excelencia, le aseguro que sus palabras están a salvo conmigo y espero verlo pronto en Arendelle"

"Que tenga un buen viaje joven amigo, seguiremos su carrera con mucho interés"

Finalmente el barco zarpó y Andy se dirigía a casa con un montón de ideas y conocimientos en su cabeza, aunque también anhelando reencontrarse con el rey de Vrisni para ajustar cuentas, aún cuando tanto sus padres como su maestro troll le habían dicho que debía evitar sentimientos de venganza.

La reina por su parte disfrutaba de la brisa marina en la popa del barco, aunque temía que no podría evitar a cierto pelirrojo, pues tarde o temprano la confrontaría sobre lo del beso.

En ese momento como si sus pensamientos fueran leídos oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

"¿Cuánto más vas a seguir evitándome?

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTARA, ACLARO QUE LA MENCIÓN DE LOS INVASORES DE SHANGRI-LA DESCRIBIÉNDOLOS COMO GENTE DE RASGOS ORIENTALES EN NINGUN MOMENTO SE DEBIO A RACISMO, SINO A LA MITOLÓGICA UBICACIÓN DE DICHA CIUDAD FICTICIA.**

**POR FIN SE LES HIZO A AQUELLOS QUE LO ANHELABAN, AL FIN ELSA Y HANS SE DIERON UN BESO ¿CÓMO IRAN A SER LAS COSAS ENTRE AMBOS DESPUÉS DE ESO?**

**LOS BANDOS DE SEPARATISTAS Y LA REPUBLICA ESTÁN BASADOS EN LA SAGA STAR WARS QUE PERTENECE A GEORGE LUCAS.**

**SALUDOS A **


	30. Chapter 30

**HOLA A TODOS ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE MI FIC TENGA TANTOS SEGUIDORES, Y DESCUIDEN, TODAVÍA QUEDAN MUCHAS AVENTURAS PARA ANDY, HELENA Y TODOS SUS AMIGOS.**

**RECOMIENDEN ESTE FIC CON OTROS FANS DE FROZEN Y PARA QUIENES AUN NO LO SABEN TAMBIEN HAY UNA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK BUSQUENLA COMO "PRINCIPE ANDERS DE ARENDELLE"**

**SOBRE TU DUDA JOAN, SOBRE ¿QUÉ ME INSPIRÓ A ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA CON ESTA TRAMA? PUES LA VERDAD, HACE MÁS DE UN AÑO LEÍ UN FAN FIC, EL CUAL FUE SÓLO DE UN CAPÍTULO Y NUNCA LO CONTINUARON, ESTABA EN INGLÉS Y COMENZABA DE FORMA SIMILAR, EN ESA HISTORIA ELSA Y ANNA ACUDÍAN A CUATRO DOCTORES POR LOS SÍNTOMAS QUE LA MAYOR DE LAS HERMANAS PRESENTABA Y LOS CUATRO LE DIJERON QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA, AL NO RECORDAR HABER ESTADO CON NINGÚN HOMBRE, SACARON LA TEORÍA DE QUE DEBIÓ SER CONTRA SU VOLUNTAD Y SIN QUE LO NOTARA, EN UN MOMENTO EN QUE HUBIERA ESTADO INDEFENSA Y AL PENSAR QUE HOMBRE DESPRECIABLE HUBIERA SIDO CAPAZ DE SEMEJANTE BAJEZACONCLUYERON QUE HABÍA SIDO HANS, ENTONCES ELSA DECIDIÓ QUE DARÍA AL BEBE EN ADOPCIÓN UNA VEZ QUE NACIERA. Y AHÍ SE QUEDABA LA HISTORIA, NUNCA SE SUPO SI EL BEBÉ FUE NIÑO O NIÑA O SI HANS SE LLEGÓ A ENTERAR, O SI ELSA LO CONSERVÓ.**

**ME PARECIÓ QUE LA HISTORIA TENÍA POTENCIAL Y DECIDÍ HACER OTRA VERSIÓN A MI MANERA, MEZCLANDO SITUACIONES DE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y ALGUNAS OTRAS DE MIS SERIES Y PELIS FAVORITAS,Y GRACIAS A USTEDES HA SIDO UN ÉXITO.**

En su viaje de regreso a casa, la reina disfrutaba de la brisa marina en la popa del barco, aunque temía que no podría evitar a cierto pelirrojo, pues tarde o temprano la confrontaría sobre lo del beso.

En ese momento como si sus pensamientos fueran leídos oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

"¿Cuánto más vas a seguir evitándome?" Preguntó Hans

"Oh Hans, no sé de qué hablas"

"Si lo sabes, desde que impedimos la invasión te rehúsas a hablarme"

"Es sólo que he estado ocupada con las negociaciones con otros reyes, pero si me disculpas debo ir a mi camarote…."

"¿Lo ves? Aquí vamos de nuevo, siempre un pretexto para evitar hablar conmigo"

"No es eso, me mareo con facilidad al viajar en barco"

"Que curioso porque cuando veníamos de Arendelle no demostraste incomodidad alguna"

"Es que…. No siempre se reacciona de la misma forma"

"No finjas ¿Es acaso que estás molesta conmigo?"

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No lo estoy"

"Me alegra oírlo, porque si mal no recuerdo quedamos en ser buenos amigos"

"Así es, amigos y nada más"

"Claro, pero amigos muy cercanos, para hablar con honestidad y tenerse confianza siempre"

"Muy cierto, ni permitiremos que nada, mucho menos una tontería impulsiva arruine nuestra amistad ¿Cierto?"

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor. Y ... y... creo que es una mañana preciosa ¿No lo crees?"

"Es muy bonita, el cielo azulo, las gaviotas, la brisa marina"

"Creo que todo es muy romántico ¿No te parece?"

"Si tú lo dices, seguramente así ha de ser, pues yo no sé nada sobre romance"

"¿Qué te hace pensarlo?"

"Oh, tú sabes, la niña que estuvo encerrada por trece años, la reina que tiene un hijo y no está casada, la fría soberana que rechaza la opción de tener algún pretendiente"

"Vamos, no es así como eres, yo te veo como una mujer muy buena, amable, bella"

"¿De veras es así como me ves?"

"Claro, quien no lo note, de plano está ciego"

"¿No crees que sea una mala mujer?"

"Desde luego que no, sino todo lo opuesto ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?"

"Es sólo que pensé que tal vez mi conducta no siempre fue la adecuada"

"Te aseguro que eres toda una dama, una de las mujeres más cultas e inteligentes que he conocido"

"Tal vez me sé alguna cosa o dos que leí en mis libros y ahora las uso para impresionar a los demás, pero cuando realmente debí ser inteligente, no lo fui, torpemente me comprometí con un psicópata que casi me mata a mí y a mi hijo"

"Vamos, no digas eso, no fuiste torpe, la culpa de eso fue totalmente de Aksel, no tuya"

"Pero..."

"Él era como un camaleón que se camufló con su faceta de caballero honorable, que te hizo creer que te amaba y que sería un buen padre para Andy, se aprovechó de tu difícil situación"

"Supongo que en ese entonces me sentía un poco sola, dejé que las presiones ocasionadas por las habladurías me hicieran creer que debía conseguir un esposo, alguien que me ayudara a criar a mi hijo, alguien que me hiciera sentir especial, alguien a quien amar y creí que en Aksel había encontrado a ese alguien, era amable, educado, atractivo y atento, me hizo creer que realmente se preocupaba por Andy, yo confié en él y él sólo me utilizó, y yo fui tan ingenua para caer en su juego"

"Lamento que te sintieras así, no lo merecías, eres una buena persona y no deberías sufrir de ese modo, ese tipo merece el castigo que recibió, pero tú fuiste lo bastante inteligente para descubrir su plan a tiempo y cancelar la boda"

"Después de eso decidí ya no buscar esposo, así como Aksel me mintió ¿Quién me aseguraba que otro pretendiente no tendría intenciones similares? Si otro farsante aspiraba a mi trono, Andy sería entonces un estorbo en sus planes y no dudaría en quitarlo de en medio, y yo no podía permitirlo, primero estaba Andy antes que nada, durante algunos años creí que me faltaba un esposo para estar completa, para ser feliz por fin. Pero me di cuenta de que tenía a Anna, a Kristoff, a mis sobrinas y amigos, al final Aksel me dejó una enseñanza, que no me falta nada para serlo"

"¿Ves? ¿Y tú que creías que habías sido una tonta? Claro que no, nunca, también años atrás fuiste lo bastante sensata para desconfiar de mi propuesta de matrimonio hacia Anna. Y yo en ese entonces no fui muy distinto de Aksel y aún cuando hayas tenido la bondad de perdonarme, yo soy otro que también te hizo mucho daño"

"Basta Hans, ya hemos hablado de eso, no quiero volver a lo mismo, te he dicho cientos de veces que yo te he perdonado, cambiaste, incluso recibiste azotes por eso"

"Lo sé, pero a menos que regrese en el tiempo no puedo cambiar lo que te hice y supongo que verte a ti, ver a Andy, no sé, supongo que siempre me recordará mis acciones pasadas"

"Pues en eso no puedo ayudarte, pues no quiero que Andy deje de pasar tiempo contigo, así que debes estar bien con ti mismo para que puedas visitar a tu hijo sin tener malos recuerdos"

"Realmente me siento muy a gusto visitando a Andy, a ti, Arendelle es mi segundo hogar y todos ustedes han demostrado ser los mejores amigos que podría haber deseado, pero los viejos pecados proyectan grandes sombras"

"Ahora eres un verdadero héroe Hans, no sólo por lo de hoy, sino por todo lo que has logrado, nunca pienses lo contrario"

"Tus palabras me ayudan, pero como te mencioné hace tiempo, ahora que tengo a mi hija no puedo evitar pensar en lo mal que me sentiría si alguien le hiciera a ella lo que yo te hice a ti"

"Eso no sucederá, no lo permitiremos nunca, la protegeremos"

"Gracias, me haces sentir mejor, es sólo que fue algo muy grave lo que hice, por más que pase el tiempo, no puedo olvidarlo así como si nunca hubiera pasado"

"Ni yo tampoco, pero pensar en todo lo que pasó después y en la gran amistad que hemos formado tú y yo me hace superarlo, muchas cosas han cambiado desde ese día, la inmensa mayoría ha sido para bien, así que dejemos de mirar hacia el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro"

"Suena sencillo pero no lo es"

"No, no lo es, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro para lograrlo"

"Y estoy seguro de que así será, sin importar qué, siempre seremos los mejores amigos y nos apoyaremos en todo, ya verás, te juro que mientras viva no permitiré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar nunca más"

"Gracias Hans"

"No, gracias a ti, por todo, ya verás que todo estará bien"

"Estoy segura de que así será, ahora ya tengo a alguien que me ayuda a criar a mi hijo y me hace sentir especial" Pensó la reina.

"Seré más atento y detallista con ella pero sin arriesgar mi matrimonio ni hacerle falsas esperanzas, creo que está muy necesitada de amor" Pensaba el pelirrojo.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mencionar el incidente del beso sólo se quedaron pensativos disfrutando de su mutua compañía mientras contemplaban el océano.

Por la noche mientras su madre soñaba una y otra vez con ese beso, Andy dormía profundamente cuando uno de sus traumas del pasado comenzó a atormentarlo.

_Volvía a revivir sus desventuras en Londres cuando escapó hacía unos meses, y al ser considerado mala semilla fue vendido como aprendiz al mejor postor, que resultó ser el dueño de una funeraria._

_"No te molesta dormir entre los ataúdes ¿Verdad?" Decía la señora Soweberry conduciéndolo al sótano "Bah, poco importa si te molesta o no, pues ahí es donde dormirás"_

_Entonces el desdichado chico no tenía más remedio que obedecer a su nueva ama acomodando su vieja cobija entre los macabros ataúdes, el estrecho hueco destinado para él le hacía creer que se hallaba dentro de un féretro._

_Apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta con llave, la mujer salía de la habitación dejando al pobre y desamparado Andy en aquel lúgubre lugar, tal experiencia sería traumática incluso para un u adulto, pues con mayor razón para un niño._

_Olvidando que se hallaba a salvo a bordo de un barco a salvo con sus padres, Andy comenzó a imaginar que realmente se encontraba en un estrecho rincón del tétrico sótano de la funeraria del Sr. Soweberry y no tardó en ver con escalofriante claridad como los ataúdes a su alrededor se abrían mientras mostraban en su interior horripilantes esqueletos que brillaban._

_De pronto su improvisada cama se convertía en un ataúd que lentamente comenzaba a cerrarse amenazando con aprisionarlo._

"¡Ahhh! ¡Nooo! ¡No estoy muerto!" Gritó Andy sacudiéndose en su cama dentro del su camarote

"Andy ¿Qué tienes hijo?"Dijo Hans entrando en la habitación

"¡Ahh! ¡No, suéltame!"

"Estás teniendo una pesadilla, trata de reaccionar" Respondió su padre sacudiéndolo.

"¿Eh? ¿Pa..pá? ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó el chico incorporándose sudoroso.

"Tuviste un mal sueño y gritaste, así que vine a ver que tenías"

"¿Sólo era un sueño?"

"Así es"

"Pe... pero era todo tan real"

"Las pesadillas así son"

Suspirando Andy se comenzó a tranquilizar.

"Lo siento...yo, no fue mi intención hacer tal escándalo, cielos, vas a pensar que soy un llorón"

"Hey, no es eso lo que pienso de ti, es normal tener pesadillas de vez en cuando"

"Pero eso solo pasa a los niños pequeños yo ya tengo 12 años, debería ser menos dramático"

"Hay pesadillas tan terribles que no importa la edad que tengas, te ponen la piel de gallina"

"Sólo espero que la tripulación no haya oído ese escándalo"

"No creo, ellos están más retirado, yo oí porque estaba pared de por medio contigo"

"Ya me siento mucho mejor"

"Me alegra oírlo, y ¿Qué soñaste?"

"Oh, olvídalo, no tiene importancia"

"Vamos, creí que nos tendríamos confianza el uno al otro"

"Pensarás que es una tontería"

"¿Eso no debo juzgarlo yo? Anda dime"

"Bien, te lo diré, no es la primera vez que sueño esto, verás, hace casi un año, cuando hui a Londres, fui obligado a trabajar en una funeraria, la mujer del dueño era una mujer muy mala, no me daba de comer, me esclavizaba y me obligaba a dormir en un sótano lleno de ataúdes, y aunque estaban vacíos, ahí solo, perdido y en medio de la oscuridad se me figuraba ver cosas horribles, era como vivir una pesadilla"

"¿Y tu madre sabe de esto?"

"No, no quiero preocuparla, además eso fue culpa mía, si yo no hubiera huido nada de eso habría pasado"

"Todos cometemos errores, pero debemos aprender de ellos para ser mejores personas"

"Pero esas pesadillas..."

"Los sueños y las pesadillas con el tiempo se van, es sólo que fue una experiencia muy dura para ti y además reciente, date tiempo a ti mismo para asimilar las cosas, ahora trata de dormir que fue una semana cansada"

"Sí, buenas noches"

"Descansa hijo"

"Gracias papá"

"De nada"

El chico volvió a dormir al sentirse seguro bajo el amparo de sus padres las noches que duró el viaje durmió plácidamente sin pesadilla alguna. Durante su travesía, el pelirrojo enseñó a Andy alguna que otra cosa sobre marinería.

Una vez que volvieron a casa, Hans ya era toda una celebridad, pues su hazaña se había esparcido por gran parte de Europa.

"Vaya, no me había esperado un contingente así en toda mi vida" dice el sureño sorprendido

"Debe ser que ya se corrió la voz de que salvaste Austria" le dice Elsa

"Y encontraste Shangri-La, la cuidad perdida, que ya no está perdida" añade Andy

"Papi, papi" exclama Helena corriendo a su encuentro

"Mi muñequita" dice Hans cargando a la niña"¿Cómo te portaste? Espero que bien"

"Como si no me conocieras, je je. ¿Es verdad que le pateaste el trasero a ese montón de tontos?"

"Si preciosa, luego te cuento cómo estuvo"

"¿Así que mi esposo el héroe regresa por fin a casa?" pregunta Liv recibiendo al pelirrojo con un beso

Acto que pone a Elsa verdaderamente nerviosa, pues siente que lo que hizo días atrás no estuvo nada bien y teme que Liv sospeche.

"Si, estos días pasados fueron toda una aventura"

"Ya lo creo que lo fue" le dice su esposa "Es lo que está en boca de todos últimamente"

"¿En serio? Pero que emoción, cielos, es realmente bueno oírlo. Aunque hubo un momento en el que en vez de ponerme en un pedestal, me hubieran fusilado por tonto, puesto que yo llevé, sin querer a esos invasores a Austria"

"Lo bueno es que todo terminó bien"

"Si y no hubo heridos"

"¿Ni siquiera los malos?" pregunto la niña indignada

"Bueno, ellos si resultaron un poco heridos"

"Menos mal" Respondió la niña satisfecha mientras caminaban en dirección del castillo.

"Hey miren, ahí está" Dijo alguien en la multitud

"¿Me daría su autógrafo?" Decía un niño

"Por favor Almirante, permítame tomarle una foto" Decía un hombre sacando su equipo

"¿Me concedería una entrevista?" Agregaba otro que llevaba una libreta.

"Uno a la vez, uno a la vez" Decía Hans

"Oye papá ¿Qué tal si jugamos un partido de...?" Dijo Andy

Pero Andy no pudo terminar siquiera la pregunta, pues su padre se alejó con la multitud dejándolo hablando solo.

"Cielos, papá es muy famoso ahora, me da gusto por él, pero creo que se olvida de mí, hey, papá, espérame" Dijo el chico corriendo detrás del contingente.

"Elsa" le dice su hermana dándole la bienvenida "¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal resultaron las cosas con tú sabes quién?"

"¿Yo se quién? Me temo que no tengo idea de quién estás hablándome"

"Ay, no te hagas ¿Qué tal te fue con Hans?"

"Bien, igual que siempre" respondió la reina ruborizada "No hay nada que reportar"

"¿Segura? Porque después de todo se fueron los 2 solos por 3 semanas"

"Ana, deja de decir tonterías, él es un hombre casado y ama a su esposa y yo jamás, jamás me interpondría en su relación. Además no íbamos solos, Andy iba con nosotros"

"¿Cómo una especie de chaperón?"

"Algo así"

"Pues yo diría que ese chaperón no es muy confiable que díganos, pues si hay algo que más lo haría feliz en la vida es que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos"

"Pero no es así y nunca lo será, Andy tarde o temprano terminará de asimilar las cosas y verá que es imposible"

"Lo sé, pero ¿Tú sientes algo por Hans?"

"Yo … no tengo por qué responder esa pregunta"

"¿Tomo eso como un sí?"

"Anna ahora no.."

"Anda, recuerda que prometimos que no habría más secretos entre nosotras"

"No tengo ningún secreto, en serio"

"Uy si, cuanto te creo"

"¿No será que más bien tienes miedo de admitirlo?" Interrumpió Susy

"¿Miedo yo? ¿Cómo creen?"

"Pues si no tienes miedo admítelo entonces"

"Pues es que en realidad no lo sé, he tenido tan poca experiencia en el amor que no lo sé"

"Déjame te doy una definición para que lo entiendas mejor:

La palabra enamorada la usamos para designar a aquella persona de género femenino que siente amor por otro individuo. Cabe destacarse que ese amor que siente la enamorada está vinculado a lo pasional, romántico, es decir, es el amor que siente por una pareja, su marido, su novio, su prometido, entre otros"

Dice la muñequita haciendo a su amiga un movimiento pícaro de cejas y continúa.

"Al estado o la aparición del sentimiento del amor en un individuo se lo conoce popularmente como enamoramiento. En tanto, se caracteriza por la presencia de una marcada alegría, provocada justamente por haber encontrado a un par con el cual compartir momentos y además manifestarse a través del cuerpo, caricias y besos, todo el amor que se sienten"

"Ya entendí, no sigas" dice la reina cubriéndose la cara un tanto triste

"No era nuestra intención lastimarte amiga, sólo queremos que te abras con nosotras y nos reveles tus verdaderos sentimientos" le dice Susy

"Igual no puedo enamorarme de nuevo ¿o es que acaso ya olvidaron la ultima vez?"

"Oh vamos Elsa, esta vez las cosas son diferentes, ambos se conocen bien, él quiere mucho a Andy, te ha apoyado mucho, ha cambiado por completo, es normal que hayas desarrollado ese sentimiento" Insiste su hermana

"Pero no es correcto"

"No vas a hacer nada malo, puedes tener esos sentimientos sólo para ti"

"Si, lo sé, pero, aich

_Si a los engaños dieran premios _  
_hubiera varios ya ganado, _  
_No me interesa tener novio _  
_eso es historia ya lo sé todo"_

_"¿A quién crees que engañas?_  
_él es lo que tu más quieres _  
_ocultarlo tratas _  
_es hermoso lo que sientes"_

_"Ohhh nooo"_

_"No lo disimules _  
_bien sabemos dónde esta tu corazón"_

_"Ohhh, no van a oír que lo diga,no, no"_

_"Tu sueño es no lo niegues,uhoo"_

_"Jamás lo haré no hablaré de mi amor_  
_Creía ya haber aprendido _  
_siempre el inicio es hermoso _  
_mi mente dice ten cuidado"_

_"Uuuuu"_

_"Por que no todo es maravilloso, Nooo"_

_"Claramente vemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas _  
_no lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas"_

_"Ohhhh"_

_"Trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo muy _  
_enamorada estas"_

_"Ohhhh_  
_No van a oír que lo diga,no, no"_

_"Ya ríndete"_

_"Tu sonrisa es de amor"_

_"No insistan más, no diré que es amor _

_"Quieras o no te atrapóel amor"_

_"No pidan mas que lo diga"_

_"No lo admitirá"_

_"No harán jamás que lo diga"_

_"Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor_

_"Ohhhhh _  
_Nadie sabrá...no hablare de mi amor"_

_"Churu, churu, chala la la la,ah"_

"Bien, ya que tanto se empeñan en saberlo se los diré" dice por fin la reina luego de divagar un rato

"Somos todo oídos" respondieron a coro

"La verdad es que sí, siento algo por Hans, algo como no había sentido por nadie más, ni siquiera por Aksel, mi amor por Hans quema con la intensidad de mil soles"

"Eso fue muy romántico" dice su hermana

"Pero esto no es correcto"

"Relájate, actúas como si hubieras cometido un crimen, el amor no es malo" la tranquiliza su amiga de nieve

"Pero tener esta clase de sentimientos por un hombre casado si es malo, de hecho es un pecado, la biblia lo dice muy claramente"

"Creo que estás exagerando, es malo cuando te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos, cuando destruyes un hogar, tienes una relación amorosa o carnal con esa persona, un amor platónico no tiene nada de malo" le dice Anna

"O si dejas que esa persona descubra tus verdaderos sentimientos"

"¿De qué hablas?" Pregunta Susy extrañada

"Yo lo besé"

"¿Qué?" preguntan las2 emocionadas

"Como lo oyen, me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y lo besé a mis anchas"

"Cielos" responde la pelirroja

"Pero no pienses mal, la situación era de vida o muerte, creí que lo perdería para siempre y quise darle una muestra de mi afecto antes de que fuera tarde"

"¿Y cómo lo tomó?" pregunta la muñequita como siempre curiosa

"Pues él correspondió a mi beso, no sé si se molestó, no me dijo nada al respecto en todo el viaje, ninguno de los dos volvimos a tocar el tema"

"¿Alguien los vio?" pregunta Anna preocupada

"Nadie, estábamos solos, espero que no vayan a contarle a Liv, no quiero ocasionarle problemas en su matrimonio"

"Creo que lo último que haríamos sería contarle" la tranquiliza Susy

"Sólo espero que esto no interfiera en nuestra amistad ni en la relación de Andy con su padre"

Mientras, en otra parte del castillo.

"Almirante, tengo una propuesta para usted, que le parecerá muy interesante"

"¿De que se trata?"

"Represento a la Universidad de Oslo, hace años que hemos enviado expediciones a estudiar la fauna de Australia, y recientemente hemos adquirido un koala, el primer koala que será criado en cautiverio"

"Eso suena muy interesante"

"Y lo es, el espécimen ha viajado desde Australia y ha llegado sano y salvo a las costas de una isla cercana, todo ha salido según lo planeado"

"Eso suena genial, será toda una aportación para la zoología"

"Exacto, el problema es que para traerlo hacia acá y partir hacia la universidad, debe atravesar unos arrecifes peligrosos y unas corrientes muy traicioneras, y ya que usted ha demostrado ser todo un navegante experto y excelente explorador, vine a solicitarle si podría ayudarnos con semejante misión"

"Suena como todo un reto, acepto"

"Oh muchas gracias, y le aseguro que su ayuda será generosamente gratificada"

"No me hace falta dinero, y hago esto en aras de la ciencia"

"Oh pero por favor no nos prive de la satisfacción de recompensarlo"

"Ya que insiste, entonces recompénseme donando ese dinero a jóvenes de bajos recursos para que tengan educación universitaria"

"Es todo un benefactor y su falta de interés monetario debería ser imitado, aceptamos, se hará tal como dice, aquí tiene el mapa con la ruta"

El hombre se retiró y al ver que su padre por fin se desocupaba, Helena entró corriendo a su encuentro.

"Papi ¿Quieres conocer a Ralph?" Le pregunta la sabionda

"¿Ralph? ¿Quién es Ralph?"

"Un amigo que me hice en estos días"

"¿Te refieres a otro amigo imaginario como ese Bing Bong? Creí que ya habías pasado esa etapa"

"Primero, Bing Bong no era imaginario, que ustedes no pudieran verlo no significa que no fuera real, pero no se trata de un amigo así, es algo mucho mejor"

"Bueno, en ese caso hay que conocerlo ¿Dónde está ese amigo tuyo?"

"Por aquí, ven sígueme" dice la niña dirigiéndolo a una habitación la cual está cerrada con llave

"¿Tu amigo está encerrado?"

"Si, mi mami me dijo que lo encerrara bien, porque los otros podrían tenerle miedo"

"Creo que ya me está dando curiosidad ¿Qué clase de amigo podría asustar a todos aquí?"

Mientras tanto, la niña abre la puerta y adentro de la recamara, tomando el calientito junto a una chimenea, se encuentra echado un lobo.

"¡Un lobo! ¡Guardias! Siento decírtelo muñequita, pero tu amigo debe de estar muerto, pero no te preocupes preciosita" dice el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta de improviso "Iré por mis flechas y terminaré con esa amenaza"

La toma de la mano y se la lleva jalando para ponerla a salvo.

"No entiendo papi ¿A qué amenaza te refieres? Yo no vi ninguna"

"¿Qué no viste ese lobo hambriento?"

"No es un lobo malo, es Ralph"

Al oír esto, el pelirrojo frena en seco.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás diciéndome que tu amigo es un lobo?"

"Si, pero no es feroz como los lobos de los cuentos, es cariño soy tierno como un perrito"

"Hijita, los lobos no son mascotas, son carnívoros despiadados y podría comerte de un bocado si te descuidas"

"No lo creo, está agradecido conmigo y a diferencia de los humanos, los animalitos si saben de gratitud"

"Muñequita hablas con una inteligencia superior a tu edad, tienes toda la razón, pero la verdad nunca he oído que alguien haya podido domesticar un lobo antes"

"¿Y qué hay de San Francisco?"

"Oh cierto. Apenas el santo de Asís trazó la señal de la cruz, el lobo cerró la boca, dejó de correr, se acercó mansamente, y se echó a sus pies. Conducido por Francisco hasta la ciudad, el lobo vivió en ella durante algunos años hasta su muerte por vejez" dijo el pelirrojo repitiendo una parte del poema de las Florecillas de San Francisco"

"Cuando encontré a Ralph estaba herido y hambriento y yo lo ayudé, al principio mamá, igual que tú no quería ni que me le acercara, pero luego que vio que es muy manso conmigo me dio permiso"

"Bueno, supongo que quizás tenemos frente a nosotros otro extraño caso como el de el Lobo de Gubbio"

"¿Quieres conocerlo ahora si? Te prometo que no te hará nada, es tan mansito como un perrito"

"Muy bien, supongo que lo mejor será ver para creer"

Diciendo esto ambos entraron nuevamente a la habitación del lobo, el cual en efecto parecía un perro, movía el rabo cuando Helena se le acercaba y le daba lamidas y en ningún momento intentó morderla o hacerle daño.

"¿Ya ves papi? Ralph es mi amigo y te prometo que también será tuyo"

"Me da mucho gusto que seas tan noble y valiente Helena, te aseguro que hombres mucho más altos y fuertes no se hubieran atrevido a hacer lo que tú haces"

Luego de intercambiar una sonrisa con su papá, la niña continuó haciendo mimos a su amigo lobo, mientras el pelirrojo aun no podía creer la clase de control que la niña tenía sobre la fiera.

Un rato después la niña traía trozos de carne cruda y se los daba al animalito, mientras que este esperaba tranquilamente por cada bocado sin emitir ni un gruñido, ni tratar de quitarle la comida.

"Jamás había visto este dominio en mi vida, ¿será que acaso mi hija es una futura santa? ¿O será la magia de la que me comentaron lo que hace que Helenita tenga este increíble don?"

Más tarde, el pelirrojo analizaba el mapa y la ruta para su viaje.

"Estoy seguro de que a Andy le parecerá toda una experiencia, iré a pedir permiso a Elsa para que lo deje acompañarme"

Momentos después Hans explicaba a la reina la misión.

"Andy ya es grandecito y deberá aprender sobre marinería ¿Dejarías que me acompañara?"

"No lo sé Hans, suena peligroso"

"Sólo para los novatos ¿Olvidas que soy un Almirante experto y que nuestro hijo es un chico listo con asombrosos poderes?"

"No lo olvido, pero tampoco me confío"

"El chico deberá aprender sobre esto tarde o temprano, las artes navales son parte de su entrenamiento como príncipe"

"Muy bien, sólo porque estarás a su lado y confío totalmente en que cuidarás bien a nuestro hijo"

"Lo juro"

"Está decidido entonces"

"Hay que ir a darle la noticia"

Ambos se acercaron a la habitación del chico.

"¿Qué es este letrero? ¿Prohibida la entrada excepto para la señora del aseo?"

"No le hagas caso, ideas locas que agarra este niño, según él es para que respetemos su privacidad"

"Eso está bien, aunque hasta cierto punto, no debemos perder de vista en que anda nuestro hijo"

"Descuida, tengo a ese niño más vigilado de lo que él cree"

"Menos mal, porque el chico ahora es un adolescente y podría meterse en problemas"

"Ya verás que estaremos al pendiente de él"

"Y no olvides que también debemos interesarnos por las cosas que le interesan para así conservar su confianza"

"Me parece una buena idea Hans, después de todo criar un hijo es trabajo en equipo"

"Y te aseguro que estaré siempre a tu lado para hacerlo juntos"

"Gracias Hans, realmente eres un gran apoyo" Dijo la reina tocando a la puerta.

"Adelante" Respondió Andy desde adentro.

"Hey Andy ¿Ya estabas dormido?" Preguntó el pelirrojo

"Papá, apenas son las 8pm, sólo estaba leyendo mis historietas" Respondió Andy quien ya estaba en pijama sentado sobre su cama

"¿Y qué tal? ¿Interesantes?" Quiso saber su padre.

"Mucho, esta por ejemplo trata sobre vaqueros en el lejano oeste americano, este es el héroe ¿Lo ven? Ha jurado defender el condado contra toda amenaza y este tipo gordo enmascarado, es el villano, en este capítulo nuestro héroe debe impedir que siga vendiendo armas a los apaches"

"Suena muy interesante hijo"

"¿Verdad que sí?"

"Claro, es más también nos gustaría leerlos" Dijo Hans

"Haberlo dicho antes, tengo cientos de ellas, tomen, tomen, les encantarán" Dijo Andy entregándoles un montón a cada uno

"Ya lo creo, deben contener muchas aventuras"

"Y hablando de aventuras, me han asignado una misión muy importante"

"¿Qué clase de misión?"

"Debo traer en bote un koala hacia Arendelle"

"¿Irás a Australia?"

"No, el koala ya hizo la mayor parte del recorrido, y se encuentra en una isla cerca de aquí"

"Hey eso suena muy interesante"

"Lo es, debo admitir que la ruta es algo compleja"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, es por eso que han asignado la misión de traerlo hacia acá a un gran navegante y explorador como yo"

"¿Y qué van a hacer con él?"

"Será llevado a una reserva natural de una universidad para estudiarlo"

"¿Y podré ir a verlo?"

"Claro, es más quiero que tú me acompañes en esta misión"

"¿Lo dices de veras?"

"Por supuesto ¿Qué dices campeón? ¿Quieres ir?"

"Claro que sí, yupi, voy a ser un explorador, voy a ser un explorador" Canturreó Andy saltando en su cama.

"¿Ves? Te dije que le encantaría" Dijo el pelirrojo a la reina.

El día del viaje llegó y Hans preparaba su bote para zarpar, cuando llegó Helena.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?"

"Andy y yo iremos a hacer un trabajo para una universidad"

"¿Qué trabajo?"

"Vamos a recoger un koala y traerlo para acá ¿No te emociona? Verás un koala de carne y hueso"

"Si me emociona ¿Voy a ir con ustedes?"

"No, tú te quedarás con tu mamá"

"Eso no suena muy divertido, prefiero ir con ustedes"

"Pero si vienes con nosotros ¿Quién va a cuidar a Ralph?"

"Es cierto, si no me ve se pondrá muy triste"

"Por eso debes quedarte"

"Ya verás que lo cuidaré muy bien"

"Así me gusta, ahora voy por tu hermano"

"Pero ¿Me das mi beso?"

"Claro muñequita"

Momentos más tarde Andy se despedía de su madre, quien no dejaba de darle todo tipo de recomendaciones.

"No te separes de tu papá"

"No mamá"

"Ni te acerques a la orilla del barco"

"De acuerdo"

"No te asolees demasiado"

"Entendido"

"Apoya en todo a tu papá"

"Ajá ¿No te vas a despedir también de papá?"

"Claro en un momento ¿Y tú no me vas a dar mi beso y mi abrazo?"

"Si, adiós ma..."

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar la reina le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso bien tronado.

"Oh mamá, no frente a todos" Dijo Andy intentando zafarse sin éxito"¿Y se preguntan por qué tengo problemas?" Suspiró el chico dándose por vencido "Ya puedes soltarme, estaré bien mamá, no es que vaya a ir a una guerra al otro lado del mundo" Dijo el chico con la cara llena de besos de labial.

"Lo sé, pero es que me preocupo por ti y no puedo evitarlo"

"Nos veremos en unos días"

"Cuídate mucho Andy, sabes que te quiero"

"Y yo también a ti" Respondió el chico subiendo al bote.

En el muelle, Hans se despedía de su familia.

"Te voy a extrañar papi"

"Y yo a ti muñequita, pero volveré en un dos por tres"

"Cuídate mucho Hans"

"Si, mi cielo"

"¿Puedo quedarme al koala como mascota?" Preguntó la niña

"Eso no se puede, el koala ya tiene dueños y además necesita cuidados especiales"

"Pero ¿Al menos podré tocarlo?"

"Claro"

"Genial, ya quiero verlo"

"Y lo harás muy pronto, bueno ahora si ya me voy, deséenme suerte"

"No la necesitas, buen viaje mi amor" Dijo Liv.

"Hasta luego mi cielo"

Avanzando por el muelle el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la reina.

"Adiós Elsa"

"Tengan mucho cuidado Hans"

"Descuida todo saldrá bien, Andy volverá sano y salvo"

"Y espero que tú también"

"¿Lamentarías mucho que no lo hiciera?"

"Ya sabes que sí, pero primeramente Dios todo saldrá bien, adiós Hans, que tengan un buen viaje" Dijo la reina estrechando la mano del pelirrojo.

"Que despedida más aguada ¿Qué tal si se dan un abrazo?" Dijo Andy asomándose por la borda

Por complacer a su hijo, ambos se dieron un abrazo sincero.

"Genial, ahora ¿Qué tal un beso?" Sugirió el chico

"Andy ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?" Exclamó la reina sonrojada.

"Un beso de amigos" Insistió Andy

"Los amigos no se besan" Respondió su madre

"Bueno, de hermanos, es más no me refiero a esa clase de beso, sino a uno en la mejilla, tampoco se ilusionen" Replicó Andy

"¡Anders!" Le gritaron sus padres a coro.

"Huy que genio, ahora hasta se sincronizan para regañarme"

"Compórtate de una buena vez" Lo regañó su madre

"¿Qué falta de respeto es esa?" Agregó su padre "Otra más y te pongo a limpiar la cubierta"

"Hagan de cuenta que no dije nada, ¿En qué estábamos? Oh sí, ya nos íbamos, adiós a todos"

"Ay, ese niño y sus ocurrencias" Dijo la reina nerviosamente.

Hans también subió al falucho y con Andy como navegante comenzaron su viaje sin contratiempos hasta llegar a la isla indicada donde bajaron por la carga.

"¿Almirante Westerguard?" Dijo un hombre que los esperaba en el muelle.

"Soy yo, encantado de conocerlo"

"Igualmente"

"He oído mucho sobre usted, haber encontrado la ciudad perdida será el descubrimiento del siglo"

"Oh ya sabe, fue sólo un día de trabajo"

Andy esperaba que su padre lo presentara, después de todo, era su hijo y el navegante, era parte importante en la misión, pero se llevó una decepción, pues el pelirrojo se olvidó por completo de él.

"¿Tiene el koala?" Preguntó Hans.

"Sí, está justo aquí" Dijo mostrándoles una caja de madera con orificios.

"Genial, quiero verlo" Exclamó Andy acercándose a la caja ya abriéndola un poco para asomarse. "Que tierno, parece de felpa"

"Ten cuidado Andy, no queremos que se te escape y algo le suceda al único koala en cautiverio"

"Sé lo que hago, seré muy cuidadoso"

"Mejor dámelo" Dijo el pelirrojo cerrando la caja y y quitándola de las manos de su hijo "Creo que estará más seguro en manos experimentadas como las mías, después de todo soy el más famosos explorador del mundo"

"Lo sé, lo sé, yo estaba ahí cuando recibiste esos premios ¿Lo olvidas?"

"Oh, sí, sí, ahora démonos prisa, en el trayecto me cuentas sobre esos premios"

"¿Estás escuchándome siquiera?"

"Claro que sí, pero recuerda que venimos a cumplir con una misión y debemos hacerla sin distracciones"

"SÍ, pero...pero... olvídalo"

El dúo subió de nuevo al barco y Andy sujetó bien la caja con unas sogas en la sección de carga, durante la travesía, sin nadie que adulara al pelirrojo, volvieron a ser tan amigos como siempre.

Algunos días después, cerca de las costas de Arendelle, Hans en compañía de su hijo volvía en el pequeño falucho después de cumplir con la misión de traer sano y salvo al extraño espécimen de koala desde unas costas cercanas hacia Arendelle para el estudio del animal.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y una gran tormenta eléctrica les dificultaba las cosas. La travesía había sido cansada y el pelirrojo llevaba varias horas sin dormir y comenzaba a cabecear mientras llevaba el timón.

"¡Papá!" Exclamó Andy rociándole la cara con agua.

"Estoy despierto, estoy despierto"

"Sé que te hace falta dormir, pero ya casi estamos en casa, tienes que resistir"

"Ja, ja, ¿Olvidas que soy un gran explorador? Puedo manejar este bebé incluso dormido, lo cual no es una mala idea" Dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a adormilarse, pero en seguida despertó sobresaltado "Estoy despierto"

"Bien" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa alejando el vaso de agua que se disponía a vaciar en la cara de su padre

Mientras tanto, en Inglaterra, un empresario dueño de unas de las primeras industrias petroleras lleva a cabo una junta nocturna rodeado de su mesa directiva, pero los hombres se están durmiendo.

"Léame el reporte" dice el hombre al encargado de sus finanzas

"Si señor Stone. Su nuevo barco esta cargado de petróleo, es de esperar que esto le produzca por lo menos 10,000 libras para el final de esta semana"

"Que mejor sea para el miércoles"

"Como desee señor"

"Lo que sigue"

"Oh, si señor"

"Y aumente el precio al público2 libras y 50centavosmás"

"Pero señor, los consumidores estarán molestos si lo hacemos"

"Si, pero pagarán de todos modos"

"Zzzzzzz" comenzaron a oírse unos ronquidos en la sala

"Ahora el reporte energético"

"Zzzzzz" los ronquidos continuaron y nadie atendió

"Señor Harrison por favor"

Al oír su nombre el dormido se despertó y comenzó a pasar el informe.

"Oh si señor, cof cof, la planta del sur está operando al 85% de su capacidad..."

"Oye" dice uno de los presentes en secreto a otro "¿Qué el señor Stone nunca duerme?"

"Quizás sea un vampiro"

En eso, la junta es interrumpida por la voz de alarma y de inmediato entra un militar en la sala.

"Señor, nos dijo que le avisáramos cuando el reporte estuviera aquí"

"Es verdad"

El oficial extendió un enorme mapa de Inglaterra y sus alrededores y comenzó a explicar la situación.

"Prosiga comandante"

"En los últimos días, perdimos uno de nuestros barcos de transporte en la ruta secreta, _el camino maestro_" dice señalando un sitio rocoso en el mapa

"¿Se habrá estrellado?"

"No" respondió el oficial "Desapareció"

"Ayer precisamente mandamos otro barco por la misma ruta, pero esta vez iría seguido por un pequeño falucho, el hombre a bordo de este, llenaría un reporte de la situación y al no ser un barco de gran tamaño, le sería fácil escapar a lo que viniera"

"¿Y encontraron algo?"

"El hombre del bote pequeño volvió con el reporte, dice que la travesía comenzó normal, pero al llegar al _camino maestro _fue aquí que luego de un destello, el hombre quedó inconsciente y para cuando se recuperó, el barco ya no estaba por ningún ladoy no recordaba exactamente lo sucedido"

"¿Piratas?" Preguntó un hombre

"No se han visto en esa área jamás" Respondió el comandante

"¿Sería un fantasma ese reflejo?" Opinó otro

"¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así nomas?" Terció uno más

"Desafortunadamente no tenemos respuestas aún" Dijo el militar.

"Muy bien caballeros, tenemos un misterio en nuestras manos, quiero saber exactamente que está sucediendo" Dijo el magnate.

"¿Por qué no sólo enviamos otro barco?" Sugirió un hombre

"Negativo, conozco a mis hombres y ninguno querrá correr semejante riesgo" Replicó el militar

"Entonces en ese caso necesitamos a alguien cuyo ego no le permita pensar con claridad, debemos buscar a alguien lo suficientemente tonto para aceptar esta misión"

De nuevo en el barco Andy y su padre se encontraban a punto de llegar a las costas de Arendelle al anochecer.

"Ya casi lo logramos allá está el faro" Exclamó Andy.

"Te dije que sería pan comido"

Pero de inmediato la luz del faro se apagó.

"Mis ojos están abiertos está vez, lo juro" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"¡El faro! ¡Ya no está! Debió apagarse por la tormenta, vamos navegando a ciegas ¡Nos estrellaremos contra las rocas!"

"Tú eres mi navegante Andy, piensa en algo"

"¡Lo tengo!" Exclamó el chico cuando su agudo ingenio entró en acción y tomando una linterna de aceite se dirigió a la proa del bote.

"Eso es usar la cabeza, pero ten cuidado, es muy peligroso"

Tomando en cuenta el consejo de su padre, Andy continuó su camino y se colocó en el borde de la proa alumbrando hacia el frente para distinguir las rocas.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Da vuelta!" Gritó el chico

Hans lo hizo y esquivaron por muy poco las filosas rocas.

"¡Vuelta a la derecha! ¡Ahora a la izquierda!"

Con gran dificultad esquivaron todos los obstáculos y salieron de aquella tormenta.

"¡Lo logramos! Allá se ve el castillo de Arendelle" Exclamó Andy jubiloso volviendo al lado de su padre.

"Andy te luciste, estoy muy orgulloso de ti"

"Gracias papá"

"Espero que no se te suba a la cabeza, pero creo que algún día serás un excelente oficial de la marina"

"¿Tan excelente como tú?"

"Espero que aún mejor, je je"

Al desembarcar, en el muelle los esperaba su familia y la gente de la universidad que recogería al koala.

"Oh Andy me da tanto gusto verte sano y salvo" Exclamó la reina abrazando a su hijo.

"Mamá, me asfixias"

"Lo siento, es sólo que estuve muy preocupada por los dos"

"No tienes por qué estarlo, los dos somos unos grandes navegantes ¿No papá?"

"Oh claro que sí...Andy" Dijo el pelirrojo cabeceando de sueño.

"Hans, me da tanto gusto verte, vimos las nubes de la tormenta" Dijo Liv besando a su esposo.

"Descuida amor, nada que no pudiéramos manejar ¿Y Helena?"

"Hace horas que se durmió, aunque quería estar despierta cuando llegaran la venció el sueño"

"Almirante, estaremos en deuda por siempre con usted, nunca dudamos que lo lograría, nos sentiríamos muy honrados si nos permitiera erigir una estatua en su honor dentro de las instalaciones de nuestro campus" Exclamó el representante de la universidad estrechando la mano del adormilado hombre.

"Oh, eso sería un honor, un tremendo honor" Replicó el pelirrojo antes de caer rendido.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Preguntó el hombre desconcertado.

"No se preocupe, sólo está cansado" Explicó Andy.

A la mañana siguiente Hans dormía profundamente, cuando fue despertado por su hijita.

"Papi, despierta, despierta, ya no duermas"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? Estoy despierto, estoy despierto, vira a estribor"

"No sé que estás diciendo, pero ven, debes ver esto"

El pelirrojo se dejó conducir por la niña hacia la explanada del castillo y de repente un destello lo encandiló con humo.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Buenos días bello durmiente" Dijo la reina parada junto a los reporteros que habían tomado una foto al pelirrojo.

"¿Ya amaneció?" Preguntó Andy soñoliento quien acababa de llegar, al parecer también fue sacado de su sueño para ser conducido ahí por la menor de sus primas.

"Ustedes dos son héroes" Explicó Elsa

"¿Lo somos?" Preguntó Andy

"Oh por favor Elsa ¿No podría dormir sólo diez horas más?" Se quejó Hans.

"El sol ya salió, sonrían" Respondió la reina.

Ambos posaron para la foto y unos días después cuando estuvo revelada e impresa en los periódicos, el misterioso hombre de negocios, el petrolero Stone leía la primera plana en la que se apreciaba a Hans con cara adormilada, pero Andy no salía, al parecer los reporteros restaron importancia al niño por dársela al Almirante al considerar que así venderían más ejemplares.

"Arriesga su vida por salvar a un koala, que tonto, aunque pensándolo bien, quizás sea justo el tonto que necesito" Dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa.

De nuevo en Arendelle, la familia real también comentaba acerca de los periódicos.

"Tu cara está en todos los periódicos Hans" Comentó la reina.

"Déjame verla bien" Dijo el pelirrojo quitándole el periódico

"Es una buena foto"

"Es una foto tonta"

"No, es una foto de ti luciendo tonto je je je"

"Al menos tú saliste en la foto, yo nunca salgo" Opinó Andy

"Nunca digas nunca Andy" Respondió su padre "Mira, incluso obtuviste una mención honorifica"

"¿Qué? ¿Príncipe Andrés? Escribieron mal mi nombre" Rezongó el chico revisando el periódico.

"Relájate hijo, son sólo palabras"

Siguiendo el consejo de su padre Andy no dejó que eso lo afectara y continuó con su día a día.

En cierta ocasión paseaba con Hans y su hermanita.

"A que no me alcanzas Andy" Dijo Helena avanzando en su trineo de juguete.

"Eso lo veremos" Replicó su hermano acelerando en el suyo.

"¿Unas carreritas hacia el castillo?"

"Trato hecho"

Ambos niños comenzaron a correr por las calles de Arendelle, pero al doblar en la esquina, Andy se percató de la presencia de una bebé que en un descuido de sus padres se había acercado demasiado a la ventana y estaba a punto de caer de una gran altura.

"Oh Dios mío" Exclamó el chico preocupado.

En ese momento la bebé perdió el equilibrio y cayó a una muerte segura, pero Andy llegó justo a tiempo para cacharla, pero por el impulso de la niña el trineo golpeó contra una roca del suelo y sus ocupantes salieron disparados, en ese preciso momento Hans preocupado al ver lo que sucedía se acercó y la bebé cayó en sus brazos ilesa mientras que su hijo no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó de cara en un charco de lodo.

"Wow, bien hecho Andy, estuviste magnífico" Exclamó el pelirrojo al ver que la bebé estaba bien.

Justo entonces un grupo de curiosos se acercó.

"Hey miren, es Hans, el héroe" dijo uno acercándose

"Primero salva un koala y ahora un bebé" Opinó otro.

"Hey esperen un momento, yo no..." Trataba Hans en vano de explicarles.

Indignado y humillado al ver que daban todo el crédito a su padre de nuevo, Andy se alejó de ahí corriendo. Al notar su ausencia Hans fue a buscarlo al castillo y vio que sólo había llegado Helena.

"¿Dónde está Andy?"Preguntó Hans a Elsa.

"Estuvo aquí, aventó su trineo y se fue, cuando le pregunté si todo estaba bien, sólo me ignoró, estoy preocupada por él Hans"

"Creo que sé donde puede estar, hablaré con él, verás que todo estará bien"

No muy lejos de ahí, a la orilla de un riachuelo, Andy entristecido se entretenía arrojando piedras al agua. Su padre se aproximó, se colocó justo a su lado y se puso a hacer lo mismo.

"Hey hijo ¿Estás molesto conmigo?"

"No, pero no es justo"

"¿Hablas de toda esta publicidad sin sentido?"

"Sí, me dejan fuera de las fotos, escriben mal mi nombre, pude haberme lastimado cuando salí disparado del trineo..."

"Y me dieron todo el crédito ¿No?"

"Exacto"

"Escúchame Andy, nada de eso tiene importancia"

"Pero ¿qué clase de príncipe voy a ser?¿Qué pensarán de mí en otros reinos"

"No podemos pasar nuestra vida complaciendo a los demás, tú sabes quién eres y eso es todo lo que importa"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Andy un poco animado

"Hey Andy, yo creo que eres el mejor" dijo su padre cubriéndole la cara con la gorra que el chico llevaba puesta.

"Gracias papá" Respondió el chico sonriente.

"Ahora vamos a casa, nos espera un delicioso estofado"

Después de comer Andy se reunía con su madre en su oficina.

"Me alegra que ya estás bien Andy"

"Sí, papá tiene razón, no puedes dejar que simples palabras se te suban a la cabeza"

"Y aún insisto en que es una tonta foto" Se quejó el pelirrojo.

"Príncipe Hans" Dijo Kai interrumpiendo "Lo busca un caballero"

"Hazlo pasar, espero no sean más autógrafos, ya me duele el brazo, je je je"

Un hombre vestido con un fino traje entró en la oficina.

"Buenas tardes, tengo un mensaje para el príncipe Hans de parte del Sr. Stone"

"¿El Sr. Stone?" Preguntó Andy desconcertado.

"Es un magnate petrolero, hijo" Explicó su madre.

"Y quiere que me reúna con él, me invita a tomar el té a las 5:00pm en punto en el despacho de su casa de campo ¿Qué podrá querer?"

"¿Nos vamos? El carruaje está listo" Dijo el mensajero señalando por la ventana un fino carruaje con incrustaciones de oro.

"Después de ti, compañero" Dijo Hans a su hijo para animarlo y ambos subieron al carruaje.

Resulta, que el importante empresario inglés había viajado a Noruega con el único propósito de reunirse con Hans y lo esperaba en su mansión privada que tenía en un lugar cercano a Arendelle.

A la hora señalada el dúo entró en la mansión y se acercaron a un guardia.

"Buenas tardes, somos el Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur y mi hijo el príncipe Anders de Arendelle, tenemos cita con el Sr. Stone"

Revisando sus registros el hombre finalmente habló.

"¿Quién de ustedes es Hans Westerguard?"

"Soy yo, lee los periódicos amigo"

"Usted puede entrar, pero el niño no, ya que ocasionan muchos destrozos"

"Hey, somos un equipo" Argumentó Hans.

"En mi lista no tengo apuntado a ningún príncipe Andrés"

"Anders, Principe Anders" Gruñó Hans. "Y pertenece a la realeza, así que entrará conmigo le guste o no"

"Hey está bien papá, puedo esperar aquí"

"¿Estás seguro hijo?"

"Por supuesto" Respondió el chico sentándose en la sala de espera de la oficina.

"Muy bien, no tardaré"

El pelirrojo entró en la oficina y encontró a un hombre con un fino traje inglés esperándolo con un par de tazas de té, el sujeto tenía aspecto de ser muy serio y misterioso.

"Oh Príncipe Hans, antes que nada permítame estrechar su mano, su manera de navegar aúnen las peores condiciones, es legendaria"

"Oh pues muy amable, no fue nada"

"Tanto valor merece un premio más, concédame el honor de aceptar este trofeo de oro proclamándolo el mejor oficial naval y explorador del mundo"

"¿Yo?"

"Así es, no hay nadie más que lo merezca"

"Supongo que tiene razón"

"También escribiré al Rey Guillermo para que lo nombre Caballero de la Corona Británica"

"Un Sir, ese ha sido mi sueño durante años"

"Un sueño que pronto se realizará"

"Oh muchas gracias Sr. Stone"

"También creo que será más que adecuado ponerle su nombre a una ciudad"

"Wow, ni mi padre me ha concedido semejante honor, digamos que en el pasado cometí muchos errores"

"Bien, como sea, ya que es el mejor, tengo un trabajo para usted, espero pueda manejarlo"

"¿Qué si puedo manejarlo? Claro que puedo ¿Qué es?"

"Llevar un cargamento muy valioso, se trata de una máquina muy cara, un prototipo podría decirse, es ultra secreto"

"Wow"

"Podría decirse que es en aras de la ciencia ¿Le interesa?"

"Hey, está hablando con el mejor oficial naval del mundo"

"Excelente" Respondió el hombre un tanto maliciosamente.

Más tarde Hans salió del despacho del magnate.

"¿Papá?" Exclamó Andy

Pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró y continuó caminando hacia la salida llevando en las manos su trofeo.

"¡Hey papá!"

"¿Eh? ¡Oh Andy! Mira esto compañero" le dice su padre mostrándole la inscripción de su trofeo

"¿_Al mejor oficial naval y explorador del mundo_? Wow ¿Tú?¡Eso es genial!"

"Y adivina ¿Quién va a entregar un aparato sumamente valioso en una misión súper importante en aras de la ciencia? Yo"

"¿No querrás decir nosotros?"Murmuró Andy quedándose atrás.

Esa noche, de vuelta en el castillo, Hans le contaba a todos sobre su nueva misión.

"Escuchen familia, es necesario informarles que ya no soy solo _El príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur_"

"¿Te vas a cambiar de nombre papi?" le pregunto su hijita

"No, mi título acaba de evolucionar y he subido de nivel"

"¿Ósea que ahora eres rey y no príncipe?" insistió la niña

"No, es algo mucho mejor que ser rey"

"¿Ahora eres emperador? ¿Rajá? ¿Sultán? ¿Presidente? Me rindo"

"Como les estaba diciendo, ahora soy _El mejor oficial naval y explorador del mundo"_

"¿En serio Hans?" preguntó su esposa muy emocionada

"Así es, mi sueño se ha cumplido ¿no es genial?"

"Si que lo es" respondió la reina "Pero aun no nos has dicho ¿Quién te dio ese trofeo?"

"El señor Stone en persona y me ha encargado una importante misión"

"¿Otra misión? ¿No crees que deberías reponerte de la última antes de que aceptes una nueva amor?" le pregunta Liv

"Estoy perfectamente, me siento más preparado que nunca"

"No es justo, son demasiadas misiones emocionantes justo cuando yo no puedo ir" se queja la niña

"Tú tienes otra misión ¿recuerdas? Esa que hasta a los más valientes les pondría los pelos de punta"

"Bueno, está bien, pero me las debes ¿de acuerdo?"

"A este paso, apuesto a que habrá muchísimas más para compensártelo"

"Me parece bien"

"Pero a mí no" lo interrumpe su esposa "Hans ¿no crees que deberían mandar a alguien más? Tú eres valiente y osado, de eso no hay duda, pero como que ya te has arriesgado mucho últimamente ¿no crees?"

"Lo hago por el bien de la ciencia, además ya verás que volveré en menos de lo que piensas, no es como si fuera a ir del otro lado del mundo"

"Está bien, ya que no puedo detenerte, al menos vete ya a descansar para que mañana no vayas a estar cayéndote de sueño otra vez"

A la mañana siguiente Hans se preparaba para zarpar.

"Aún no entiendo" Se quejaba Andy"¿Por qué el Sr. Stone te pidió a ti que hicieras esta misión? Tiene cientos de marinos trabajando para él"

"Él quiere al mejor" Aseguró Hans fanfarroneando.

Exasperado Andy se puso a revisar que la carga estuviera bien sujeta.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamó un empleado del Sr. Stone "Este aparato es sumamente delicado y debe manejarse con mucho cuidado" Explicó el hombre bajando del bote.

"Hay que asegurar la carga" Dijo Hans acercándose preparado para partir" Andy trae una soga, está en la bodega"

"Sé donde está la soga y de hecho ya aseguré la carga"

"No olvides soltar los amarres hijo"

"Lo sé, lo sé, ya he hecho esto antes" Rezongó el chico acercándose mientras su padre tomaba el timón "¿Y adónde vamos?"

"Lo siento hijo, es clasificado"

"Pero soy tu navegante ¿Recuerdas?"

"Oh sí, cierto"

Ambos empezaron la travesía y para lucirse al pasar por afuera de la Mansión de Stone, Hans hizo sonar el silbato del barco, para dar a entender que ya iban en camino.

Desde su ventana, el millonario petrolero observó el pequeñobarco alejarse.

"_El mejor oficial naval y explorador del mundo, _je jeje_" _decía para sí mismo

Con el pasó de los días, padre e hijo decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso deteniéndose en una isla propiedad de un viejo amigo de Hans, el lugar era una especia de hostal para marinos, tenía un hotel para pasar la noche si había marea peligrosa, carpinteros para reparar los botes, abastecimiento de provisiones y por supuesto también tenía un comedero con deliciosos platillos y bebidas.

Hans entró fanfarroneando con su trofeo y las noticias acerca de sus hazañas.

"Hey Hans" dijo el dueño del establecimiento.

"Hola Louie viejo amigo"

"¿Cómo has estado?"

Por toda contestación el pelirrojo sacó a relucir su trofeo.

"Hey lindo trofeo"

"Oh ¿Te refieres a esta pequeñez? Es una nada que obtuve sólo por ser el mejor oficial naval y explorador del mundo"

"Wow, oí acerca de tu hazaña con el koala"

"Oh a los medios les gusta exagerar, pero ya que te interesas tanto te contaré con lujo de detalles, ahí estaba yo en medio de una gran tormenta, sin dormir, y en medio de la oscuridad, pero ese pobre koala dependía de mí al igual que la ciencia, así que viré a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y de nuevo hacia la derecha hasta que por fin salí de la tormenta y entregué al koala sano y salvo después de cruzar el paso del diablo"

"Y todo lo hizo él solo "Opinó el chico.

"Andy estaba también ahí por supuesto"

"Por supuesto" Respondió Louie disponiéndose a continuar sirviendo a sus comensales pero Hans lo jaló del brazo.

"Por cierto ¿Ya conocías a mi hijo Andy?"

"Había oído grandes chismes de que tenías un hijo, pero no había tenido el placer de conocerlo"

"Encantado de conocerlo señor Louie, soy Anders" Dijo Andy

"El Sr. Louie era mi padre, llámame Louie a secas, somos amigos y ¿Qué haces por aquí viejo amigo? Hace años que no te veía"

"Estoy en una nueva misión en aras de la ciencia, entregaré un nuevo proyecto del Sr. Stone, una misión que sólo el mejor oficial naval y explorador del mundo podrá lograr"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué es?"

"Se supone que es ultra secreto, pero ya que insistes te contaré, es el trayecto del camino maestro"

Al oír mencionar esa palabra todos los marinos presentes voltearon asustados y a algunos incluso se les cayeron sus copas.

"Vaya manera de arruinar una fiesta" rezongó Hans

"La fiesta que no sabes Hans es que esta semana dos barcos se perdieron en ese zona, justo en los picos gemelos"

"¿Los picos gemelos?" Preguntó Andy "Ese es el lugar por el que atravesaremos"

"El más reciente que desapareció fue un conocido capitán llamado Wally"

"Quizás no tenía la experiencia necesaria"

"No Hans, Wally era el mejor" Replicó Louie" Además, no importa quien es el mejor, hay algo ahí afuera haciendo que desaparezcan barcos, quizás un monstruo marino o un agujero en el cielo, lo que si es seguro es que si llegas ahí, ya no regresas"

"Gulp, papá quizás sea hora de volver a casa" Sugirió Andy

"Shhh, silencio Andy me estás avergonzando "Y después dirigiéndose a todos los presentes agregó "Peligro o no peligro tengo un trabajo que cumplir, adiós" Terminó el pelirrojo mientras salía del establecimiento seguido de su hijo y reanudaban el viaje.

"Ahí es, los picos gemelos, es justo donde Wally desapareció" Exclamó Andy y su padre realmente se preocupó aunque lo disimulaba.

"Papá, insisto en que hay que regresar, es decir, somos sólo tú y yo ahora, no tienes que impresionar a nadie, no pensaré que eres gallina"

"¿Gallina? ¿Yo? Olvidas que soy el mejor, hijo"

"Papá, ya dejaste que se te subiera a la cabeza"

"Claro que no, Anders, tú y yo solíamos ser un gran equipo y ahora empiezas a acobardarte ¿Por qué no vas a revisar la carga? Y es una orden, ahora, yo tengo trabajo que hacer"

Furioso y pateando todo a su camino, Andy no tuvo más remedio que obedecer

"No puedo creer que mi propio hijo no tiene fe en mí cuando otros sí, hasta me dieron este trofeo por ser el mejor, yo.."

En ese momento un destello lo cegó.

"¡Ah! No veo" Se quejó el pelirrojo.

El barco se sacudió y Andy lo sintió.

"Papá ¿Está todo bien?"

"Estoy ciego, no sé qué sucedió, yo..." Respondió el pelirrojo descubriéndose la cara "¡Oh no! ¡Otro bote al frente! ¡Vamos a chocar!"

Andy se asomó por una de las claraboyas.

"Yo no veo nada"

Sin alcanzar a escuchar las palabras de su hijo Hans dio vuelta para esquivar el otro bote y su bote terminó impactándose contra algo.

**PERON POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO JUAR JUAR JUAR.**

**ESPERO Y ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTARA.**

**¿QUÉ MISTERIOS LES ESPERAN A HANS Y ANDY? ¿LOS HABRÁ CAPTURADO UN MONSTRUO MARINO?**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

.


	31. Chapter 31

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR LA DEMORA Y HABERLOS DEJADO EN SUSPENSO TANTO TIEMPO, PERO ESTUVE ADAPTANDOME EN MI NUEVO TRABAJO Y APARTE TUVE PERIODO DE EXAMENES, ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE Y SIGAN DISFRUTANDO DE ANDY Y SUS AVENTURAS, PUES TENGO CIENTAS DE IDEAS EN MI CABEZA Y PLANEO SEGUIR ESTE FIC POR MUCHO, MUCHO TIEMPO.**

Sin alcanzar a escuchar las palabras de su hijo Hans dio vuelta para esquivar el otro bote y su bote terminó impactándose contra algo.

"Papá ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?" Exclamó Andy reanimando a su padre.

"No entiendo, juraría que había un bote al frente y viré para esquivarlo"

"Esto no tiene sentido"

"Te juro que lo vi, había un bote, pero creo que desapareció"

"Tal vez es cierto lo que dijo Louie, quizás este lugar esté embrujado"

"Oh, inconvenientes como este no deberían sucederle al mejor oficial naval del mundo" Dijo Hans puliendo un poco su trofeo.

"Sea como sea, realmente hay algo malo allá afuera ¿Será un monstruo marino?"

"Pero los monstruos marinos hacen ruido"

En ese momento fuertes golpes en la puerta de la cabina del timonel los pusieron alerta.

"¿Cómo ese?"

"Hay…hay..algo allá afuera"

"Muy bien, iré yo primero" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo "De acuerdo los dos iremos" Agregaron hablando al unísono.

Ambos avanzaron cautelosamente hacia la puerta y Hans la abrió lentamente, al hacerlo vieron frente a ellos un numeroso grupo de hombres de aspecto temible.

"¡Piratas!" Exclamó Andy.

"¿Piratas? No en este barco" Dijo Hans intentando desenvainar su espada

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar fueron sometidos por los villanos, debido a que Andy llevaba puestos sus guantes todo el tiempo, no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"No sólo piratas comunes, soy el temible pirata Hondo Ohnaka" Dijo uno de los rufianes que parecía ser el líder sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo "Habrán oído de mí"

Ambos sólo se voltearon a ver uno al otro y luego lo miraron desconcertados.

"¿No? Oh, no importa ¿Qué tenemos aquí'" Dijo el pirata apoderándose del trofeo.

"Deja eso" Gruñó el pelirrojo.

"Oh, mil disculpas al mejor oficial naval y explorador del mundo, je je, un oficial tan bueno, que atascó su bote en un arrecife" Dijo burlonamente Hondo y sus compinches rieron a carcajadas, haciendo enfurecer a Hans "Pues para compensar, aquí está el mejor pirata del mundo"

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Gruñó Andy intentando zafarse.

"¿No es obvio? Nos llevaremos su bote como botín y cuanta cosa valiosa hallemos en él. Somos piratas, es lo que hacemos"

"No, me refiero al destello y el barco fantasma"

"Oh, eso, miren por ustedes mismos"

Al asomarse por la cubierta vieron que se trataba de dos espejos gigantes, los cuales habían sido colocados en medio de las rocas conocidas como los picos gemelos, al parecer se había accionado un mecanismo que al activarlo hacia que los espejos se alinearan justo frente a los barcos desprevenidos, lo que veían en su camino no era otro barco, sino su reflejo, pero el destello producido por el brillo del sol en los espejos, encandilaba a los marinos impidiéndoles ver con claridad y lo que hacían era dar vuelta por instinto cayendo en la trampa de arrecifes en la cual su barco quedaba encallado impidiéndoles huir.

"Increíble, es todo hecho con espejos" Exclamó Hans.

"Pero ¿dónde compraron espejos de este tamaño?"

"No seas absurdo, nunca compramos nada ¡Los robamos!" Dijo el pirata mientras accionaban de nuevo el mecanismo y encandilaban a los prisioneros.

"Entonces eso es lo que le sucedió a los otros marinos" Opinó Hans "Incluso a los del Sr. Stone"

"¿El Sr. Stone? Oh ya veo lo que pasó aquí, el millonario petrolero estaba cansado de perder sus barcos y decidió enviarte a ti"

"Silencio, no en frente del niño" Replicó Hans avergonzado.

"¿Dónde está su cargamento?" Quiso saber Hondo.

"¿Qué cargamento?" Dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose el tonto.

"Acá está, jefe" Dijo otro de los piratas.

"¿Les molesta si echamos un vistazo?" Preguntó burlón el pirata líder.

"No, el Sr. Stone me confió ese artefacto a mí, y no dejaré que caiga en sus sucias manos, es un aporte para la ciencia" Replicó Hans interponiéndose, pero de inmediato un fornido pirata lo dejó fuera de combate.

"Hey" Protestó Andy indignado sin poder ayudar a su padre.

Los rufianes se apoderaron de la caja de madera y sin perder tiempo la abrieron para apoderarse de su contenido.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó a su líder uno de sus subordinados, mientras analizaban el artefacto, el cual tenía cables y bombillas, Andy y su padre observaban también el misterioso aparato desconcertados.

"No tengo la menor idea, pero debe ser valioso" Replicó el Capitán.

"No jefe, se trata de uno de esos recientes inventos detectores, sirve para localizar algo, nos encontrarán, nos rastrearán ahora mismo la armada real debe venir tras nosotros"

"Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó hondo

"Porque me gusta leer la revista mensual de científicos"

"Ajá" Exclamó el pirata líder "Con que Stone intentó tenderme una trampa ¿Eh?" Dijo el líder pirata arrojándole el detector encima a Hans.

"Yo... yo no sabía, no tenía idea" Tartamudeó el pelirrojo

"No, claro que no, porque Stone te envió a ti como un señuelo y por eso llenó tu vacía cabeza con aires de grandeza"

"Si Stone nos está rastreando" Opinó Andy "Entonces ustedes estarán en grandes problemas" Aseguró el chico.

"Jefe huyamos de aquí, no tenemos oportunidad contra la armada"

"Con lo cual concordaría de no ser por qué se me ha ocurrido un ingenioso plan, dejen que nos sigan y los conduciremos hacia una trampa explosiva, cuando esa armada lleguen dirán kaboom, ja ja ja ja y todo gracias a ti Hans" Dijo el pirata líder sujetando el trofeo "Esperen un momento, esta cosa ni siquiera es oro, es falsa, totalmente inservible, al igual que tú" Concluyó arrojándole el trofeo al suelo a Hans, haciéndolo deprimirse profundamente mientras Andy observaba preocupado.

El chico y su padre fueron conducidos hacia el barco pirata que se escondía tras las rocas.

"Es una lástima que no me trajeran tesoros como los otros, pero al menos me ayudarán a darle una lección al gobierno británico" Aseguró Hondo mientras los conducía al calabozo "Entren con los otros y encadenen bien al chico" Ordenó y sus secuaces obedecieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dentro de la celda estaba el resto de los marinos desaparecidos.

"Yo te conozco, eres el Príncipe Hans, el explorador del que hablan todos los periódicos y tú ese chico de poderes mágicos" Dijo uno de los prisioneros

"Tú debes ser Wally" Opinó Andy

"En persona"

"Louie nos contó que habías desaparecido"

"Estos piratas me tendieron una trampa y ¿Ustedes por qué están aquí?"

"Porque soy el idiota más grande del mundo" Se lamentó Hans sin dar más explicaciones.

Al caer la noche los piratas se preparaban para recibir a la armada real y colocaban el artefacto en un islote cercano, el cual atiborraban de explosivos.

"Yojo yojo, pirata siempre seré...y somos tan bravos como un huracán, todos brindando yojo" Cantaba uno de los piratas mientras se encargaba de preparar la trampa explosiva.

Mientras en la celda de los prisioneros.

"Papá, los piratas han puesto dinamita como para volar una ciudad entera, y esos navíos estarán aquí en cualquier momento" Dijo Andy quien tenía una buena vista desde la pared a la que lo encadenaron.

"¿Y?" Preguntó el pelirrojo deprimido.

"¿Y? Que esos piratas matarán a todos los miembros de la armada, tenemos que hacer algo"

"Ya hice suficiente"

"Papá ¿Qué tienes?"

"Hondo tiene razón, soy inservible"

"Hey, son sólo palabras ¿Recuerdas?"

El pelirrojo sólo suspiró.

"Muy bien, tú sólo trata de recuperarte, yo nos sacaré de aquí" Aseguró Andy

"¿Acaso vas a congelarles el trasero a esos piratas y luego congelar esta parte del mar para que nadie explote?" pregunta Hans

"No puedo congelar el mar, si los barcos no explotan podrían chocar contra el hielo y el accidente seria igual de terrible"

"Entonces no le veo salida a este asunto"

"Siempre hay una salida. Y si hay algo en lo que soy experto es en entrar a donde no quieren que entre o salir de donde no quieren que salga"

"¿Y qué necesitas chico?" pregunta Wally, el último navegante en ser capturado antes que ellos

"Que me quiten estos estorbosos guantes"

El hombre hace lo que le pide y el niño usando sus poderes congela los grilletes hasta que se abren, frotando sus manos libres.

"Muy bien hecho príncipe, eso fue asombroso" le dice Wally

"¿Puedes usar tu magia para derribar la puerta?" dice uno de los hombres de Stone señalando el cancel de su celda.

"Eso haría demasiado ruido, tengo una idea mejor"

Usando su habilidad secreta crea un duplicado de la llave y entonces, una vez abierta la puerta, todos se disponen a escapar.

"Lo hiciste chico, muy buen trabajo" le dice el marino "Ahora recuperemos lo robado de manos de esos piratas"

"Bien, vamos"

Pero Hans en su depresión, por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, ni cuenta se dio de que ya son libres.

"Vamos papá" le dice Andy desde la puerta

Con esto el almirante reacciona y camina con desgano fuera de la prisión con los demás.

"Ya voy, ya voy"

Momentos después, los prisioneros recorren el barco pirata en busca de la bóveda de tesoros.

"Vamos compañero" le dice Andy a su papá mientras lo jala para que corra más rápido "Vayamos por las preciadas cosas de Stone y salgamos de aquí en un dos por tres"

Luego de dar con el lugar, comienzan a llenar costales con monedas de oro.

"Vaya, rubíes, joyas y oro" exclama Wally "No ha sido una mala noche, je je"

"Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es volver a nuestro barco y salvar a la marina que llegará en cualquier momento, ¿verdad papá?"

"Oh si, como digas" le respondió el sureño todavía muy deprimido

Mientras tanto, los piratas estaban ocupados preparándose para recibir a sus invitados y ni se preocupaban por cuidar de sus prisioneros. Incluso estaban limpiando muy bien los espejos para que encandilaran mejor a los incautos que vendrían a arrestarlos.

Aprovechando su descuido, los prisioneros se pasaron al barco en que llegaron Andy y Hans llevando con ellos todo lo que obtuvieron del botín de los piratas.

"Papá date prisa"

"Oh, genial" exclamó Hans al descubrir que aun estaban atrapados por los arrecifes que había por todo alrededor

"Nunca vamos a lograr salir" exclamo Wally "¿Ahora qué?"

"Mi papá nos va a sacar de aquí"

"¿Yo? Si, claro"

"Oh, sólo está siendo modesto, pero él puede dirigir lo que sea, cuando sea y como sea"

"Lamento arruinar tu fiesta" le dice Wally "Pero nadie en el mundo puede maniobrar un barco encallado en los arrecifes"

"Mi papá si puede, porque él es el mejor"

"¡Basta! ¿Me oyes?" Le dice Hans frustrado tomándolo por la camisa y sacudiéndolo en el aire para que reaccione y note lo patético que es su padre "Ya fue suficiente" lo vuelve a poner en el suelo "Soy un perdedor, un fracasado, estrellé mi barco, perdí mi cargamento y gracias a mí, toda la marina británica van a perecer. No puedo hacerlo, ya te lo dije, sólo... sólo déjame en paz" Y muy tristemente se apoya sobre una caja de madera mientras el chico sólo lo observa entristecido.

"Papá" le dice Andy acercándose a él nuevamente

"¿Qué?"

"Yo todavía creo que tú eres el mejor"

Esas palabras conmovieron profundamente a Hans y se acercó a su hijo.

"¿Tú realmente crees que puedo hacerlo?"

"Yo sé que puedes"

"Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tengo un barco que dirigir"

"¿Yija!" Exclamó Andy jubiloso al ver que su papá había recuperado su buen ánimo.

No muy lejos, en el barco pirata se da la voz de alarma sobre la fuga, así que debían darse prisa.

"Capitán los prisioneros escaparon"

"¿Qué? ¡Idiotas! ¡Encuéntrenlos!" Ordenó Hondo.

"Allá están" Exclamó uno de sus secuaces señalando el bote.

Alentado por la fe de su hijo, Hans tomó el timón del falucho.

"Esto no va a funcionar amigos" Dijo Wally.

"Sólo sujétense" Replicó Andy.

El pelirrojo tiró de una soga para izar las velas y se preparó para zarpar.

"Estás loco Hans"Opinó Wally.

Poco a poco el barco comenzó a moverse, un error y los arrecifes dañarían más el casco haciendo un agujero por el cual entraría el agua y perderían su última oportunidad.

Pronto quedaron libres.

"¡Lo lograste!" Exclamó Andy

"¡Lo logró" Exclamó Wally

"¿Lo logré?" Preguntó Hans sin salir de su asombro "¡Lo hice!" Exclamó jubiloso.

"¡Yija!" Exclamó Andy

Pero la alegría duró poco al percatarse de la presemcia de los soldados británicos.

"Papá, la armada real ya está aquí y van directo a la trampa explosiva"

"Usemos este cañón, disparemos y así se activará la trampa y al verla desde la distancia cambiarán de curso y se salvarán"

"No tenemos nada que disparar, los piratas se llevaron las balas del cañón...a no ser que" Dijo Andy mirando el trofeo de su padre.

"Oh no, no mi trofeo"

"Es la única alternativa"

Al no tener más que remedio, Hans accedió y entregó el trofeo a su hijo, quien lo cargó en el cañón y disparó.

"¡Fuego!"

Ese disparo hico que algunas bombas explotaran y los hombres de la armada real se dieron cuenta de los que sucedía.

"Den la vuelta, hasta el tope" Ordenó el capitán.

El timoneo obedeció y el barco viró lentamente esquivando por muy poco la trampa mortal.

"Los salvaste papá" Exclamó Andy

"¿Y quién nos salvará a nosotros?" Preguntó el pelirrojo el enorme barco pirata que venía hacia ellos.

De inmediato comenzó una persecución marítima, los cañones de los piratas casi les daban.

"Vienen pisándonos los talones" Gritó uno de los marinos de Stone.

"Los tenemos en la mira" Dijo uno de los piratas cuando el barco se posicionó justo a su lado apuntándoles con sus cañones.

"¡Todo el mundo al suelo!" Gritó Hans

Todos obedecieron y de inmediato el pirata comenzó a disparar dándole al bote y haciendo volar astillas por todas partes.

"No podemos contra ellos, es un barco mucho más grande" Exclamó Wally mientras todos seguían pecho a tierra cubiertos de polvo y con algunas pequeñas heridas causadas por la astillas.

"Pero éste a pesar de ser pequeño es muy veloz, bien maniobrado es un excelente bote" Aseguró Hans tomando nuevamente el timón para tratar de alejarse de los disparos.

"¡Papá! Tienes que regresar!"

"¿Regresar? Sería suicidio" Opinó uno de los hombres de Stone.

"Nos hundirán" Agregó el otro.

"Debemos acercarnos al espejo"

"¿Para ver como explotamos?" Preguntó Wally.

"Acaban de dejar de disparar, significa que deben estar cargando los cañones, tenemos el tiempo exacto para rebasarlos y pasar por debajo de los espejo" Explicó Andy "Si nos acercamos lo suficiente congelaré los espejos gigantes, el hielo los hará demasiado pesados.."

"Y caerán sobre el barco de los piratas" Terminó Hans

"Es una locura" Gritó Wally.

Hans dio la vuelta por donde vinieron y en ese preciso momento una bala de cañón pirata pasó demasiado cerca.

"La intuición de ese niño va a matarnos" Dijo Wally.

"Ese niño, es el Príncipe Anders, el mejor navegante del mundo" Dijo enfadado Hans "Y somos un equipo, así que sí él dice que podemos hacerlo, significa que podemos hacerlo" Y después acercándose a su hijo agregó "Así que hagámoslo"

Pasaron justo a un lado de la embarcación pirata mientras tal como había dicho Andy, los rufianes cargaban sus cañones despreocupados creyendo que ya los tenían justo donde querían.

Los fugitivos los rebasaron y se dirigieron hacia los espejos.

"¡Tras ellos! ¡No los dejen escapar!" Ordenó Hondo.

Con los villanos pisándoles los talones pasaron por debajo de los espejos y apenas lo hicieron Andy disparó hacia los espejos, los cuales pronto se llenaron de escarcha y se agrietaron, para después caer lentamente por su propio peso.

"Ya los tenemos" Dijo Hondo pero en seguida se percató de los enormes espejos que se desplomaban sobre ellos "Tal vez no"

Algunos pedazos del espejo cayeron sobre el barco de los piratas dañándolo seriamente.

"¡Funcionó!" Exclamó Andy.

"Increíble" Opinó Wally.

Una vez destruidos los espejos, los barcos de la armada británica pudieron acercarse y empezaron a disparar sus cañones hacia el maltrecho barco pirata.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora Capitán?"

"Bueno, ya lo dice el dicho Vive hoy para robar mañana"

"¿Qué?"

"Huyamos como almas que lleva el diablo, sácanos Scootty"

"A la orden señor" Respondió el timonel mientras eran perseguidos por la armada real.

De vuelta en el falucho.

"Hans, eres verdaderamente el mejor oficial naval del mundo" Dijo Wally

"Claro que lo es" Opinó Andy abrazando a su papá "Estuviste increíble"

"No menos que tú, estoy muy orgulloso hijo, no lo habría logrado sin ti"

"Gracias papá"

"Ya quiero que tu madre sepa esto, omite las partes peligrosas"

"Je je je, pero ¿Qué pasará con los piratas?"

"Pronto caerán en manos de la justicia, siguiente parada, Arendelle, guie el curso navegante"

"A la orden señor" Respondió el chico examinando su brújula y el mapa trazando la ruta "Arendelle justo al frente"

Después de volver sanos y salvos a casa.

"Y ya que perdí mi trofeo durante la batalla, decidí hacerme uno nuevo, uno más grande y que si es de oro.

"Eso suena muy bien ¿No crees Andy?" Opinó la reina.

"Sí, magnifico" Respondió el chico un tanto triste.

"Míralo de cerca, lee la inscripción" Dijo su padre

"¿Eh? ¿Príncipe Anders de Arendelle? ¿El mejor navegante del mundo? ¡Genial!"

"Sólo no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza hijo" Le aconsejó Hans.

"Como a otros que yo conozco" opinó la reina con una sonrisa

Más tarde, los 2 eran tratados como héroes por los visitantes de Corona.

"No puedo creer que salvaran a toda la armada de Inglaterra" decía Eugene

"Y que aparte enfrentaran a un peligroso grupo de piratas" agrega Rapunzel

"Debió ser emocionantísimo" dice Kurt

"No, sólo otro día de trabajo" les dice Hans y le guiña el ojo a su hijo

Un rato después, Andy caminaba por los jardines mostrando orgulloso su trofeo a su amiga Birgit.

"….Y entonces papá me obsequió este enorme trofeo"

"Es precioso, pero no lo necesito para saber que eres el mejor"

"Oh muchas gracias, me hacía falta oírlo, ya ves que esos reporteros no me dieron crédito por mis acciones, como cuando salvé a la bebé y ayudé a papá a llegar a salvo con el koala"

"Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, algún día se darán cuenta de lo valiente que eres"

"¿De veras crees que lo soy?"

"Por supuesto"

"Tú también lo eres"

"Oh, yo no he hecho nada"

"Claro que sí, me acompañaste en mi loca idea de escapar a Londres, donde enfrentaríamos situaciones muy difíciles y peligrosas, y eso requirió valor, sin mencionar las muchas veces que hemos estado en problemas por mi causa y no te has acobardado, eres tan valiente que prácticamente eres otro chico"

"¿Qué?"

"Ay perdón, eso sonó raro"

"Sólo un poco"

"Lo que trato de decir es que me has salvado muchas veces de mí mismo"

"Entonces en ese caso tú estás súper endeudado conmigo" Dijo la niña picándole la nariz a su amigo.

"Pero quien lleva la cuenta, je je" Rio Andy pero al notar algo se puso serio y algo sonrojado "Oye... no quiero ser indiscreto...y espero no te enojes conmigo pero... pero te has manchado de la parte trasera del vestido"

"¿Qué?" Exclamó la niña avergonzada repegándose contra un arbusto "¿A qué día estamos hoy?"

"Creo que a día 5"

"¿Cómo pudo pasárseme?" Exclamó la niña avergonzada "Y para colmo delante de ti, que penoso, lo que te vas a reír"

"Hey, no pienses así, somos amigos y sería incapaz de burlarme de algo como eso. Toma, tápate con mi saco en lo que volvemos al palacio" Dijo Andy entregándoselo y la niña se lo ató a la cintura.

"Gracias, sólo espero no mancharlo"

"No importa, tengo otros, además no soy tan quisquilloso, no me da asco, una lavadita y quedará como nuevo"

"Sólo espero que no vayas a contarle a los otros chicos"

"Será nuestro secreto, haremos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó"

"Gracias Andy, definitivamente no eres como los otros chicos, ellos se habrían burlado"

"Bueno, podría decirse que influye el hecho de que quitando a mi tío, prácticamente vivo con puras chicas, mamá me enseñó a respetar a las niñas y me dijo que había que ayudarlas en una situación como esa"

"De nuevo gracias"

"De nuevo de nada. Escucha he estado viajando tanto que casi no he tenido tiempo para mis amigos ¿Quieres hacer algo? Podemos ir al teatro si quieres"

"Me parece perfecto ¿Qué obra veremos?"

"Podemos ir a ver esa nueva obra de Alejandro Dumas llamada _Antony_, he oído que está causando revuelo en todo el mundo"

"Suena genial, leí unas palabras del autor al respecto y dice: _Antony no es un drama, Antony no es una tragedia, Antony no es una obra teatral; Antony es una escena de amor, celos y cólera, en cinco actos"_

"Wow, eso suena como que será emocionante, quiero ver duelos y espadazos"

"Yo quiero ver romance y heroísmo"

"Y supongo que ambos quedaremos satisfechos, anda vámonos"

"Claro, sólo déjame pedirle permiso a mi mamá, además necesito sacar dinero de mis ahorros"

"Olvídalo, cuando estés conmigo no te preocupes por el dinero, yo invito"

"Gracias Andy, iré a ponerme bonita y darme un baño, no tardo"

"Toma todo el tiempo que necesites" Dijo Andy oliéndose de la axila "Ugh, creo que también me hace falto uno, ni modo tendré que entrarle al agua y luego a preparar el trineo"

Más tarde la niña volvía con su mejor vestido y lista para divertirse.

"Hey, te ves muy bien" Opinó Andy

"Gracias" Respondió su amiga sonrojada

"¿Es el vestido que te regalé?"

"Claro, es mi favorito"

"Me alegra oírlo, te queda muy bien, combina con tus ojos" Dijo el chico ayudando a su amiga a subir al trineo

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sip, tengo buen gusto ¿Verdad? Yo lo elegí para ti. Vámonos entonces"

Mientras desde la ventana, la reina observaba la escena.

"Andy se va con Birgit de paseo" Dijo Elsa a Hans

"¿Ah sí? Bien por él"

"Cuando me dijo que iría al teatro creí que iría con sus amigos"

"Oye ¿Estás insinuando que va en una cita?"

"Espero equivocarme, no puede ser una cita, sólo tiene doce"

"No creo que lo sea"

"¿O sí?" Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Le preguntaré a Andy cuando regrese, pero usará palabras en onda como las que usan los chicos hoy en día para no sonar tan obvio"

"Muy bien Hans, espero que sólo hayamos malinterpretado las cosas"

De vuelta con Andy.

"Mira cuanta gente" Dijo Birgit

"Te dije que era la obra del año" Respondió su amigo ayudándola a bajar del carruaje y ambos se dirigieron a la taquilla del teatro. "Dos boletos de niño" Dijo Andy pagando.

Momentos más tarde ambos entraban al elegante teatro y se instalaban en su palco.

"Traje dulces, palomitas, bocadillos y chocolates" Dijo Andy volviendo al lado de su amiga cargado de golosinas.

"Excelente pensaste en todo"

En ese momento las luces se apagaron.

"Cielos, ya va a comenzar"

Ambos chicos se sentaron en sus asientos listos para disfrutar de la obra. El telón se abre y los actores entran a escena.

"Usaré mis binoculares para ver mejor" Dijo Andy.

_Adela de Hervey recibe una carta de Antony, su antiguo amante, después de mucho tiempo sin tener noticias de él y cuando ya ella estaba casada y con una hija. Antony es un joven inteligente, rico y de gran belleza física; pero el hecho de ser un hijo ilegítimo lo aparta de la sociedad parisiense. _

_Adela busca la estabilidad en un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero no puede dejar atrás su verdadera pasión por Antony, que no es aceptado en su sociedad. Ambos se niegan a aceptar esa realidad que los separa. Aunque Adela trata por todos los medios de evitarlo, ella se ve envuelta en un accidente, en donde es salvada por él, poniendo en peligro su vida. Después se produce la lucha entre sus deseos contra sus obligaciones de esposa y madre. Antony le propone escapar; Adela le propone la muerte de ambos, pero en la escena final llega el esposo y se desencadena una tragedia._

Al terminar la función los dos niños comentaban sus impresiones camino a casa.

"No me gustó el final, creí que terminaría en un _felices para siempre_ ¿Qué clase de obra fue esa?" Rezongó Andy

"No siempre hay final feliz Andy, de hecho hay joyas de la literatura que son tragedias, como Romeo y Julieta no terminan bien"

"Lo sé, al menos los espadazos estuvieron geniales, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué la gente rechazaba tanto a Antony sólo porque era un hijo ilegítimo? Eso no era asunto de ellos"

"Es la sociedad en que vivimos"

"Y no debería ser así, yo también he sido discriminado en algunas ocasiones por eso, lo cual no es mi culpa"

"Si te sirve de consuelo, yo nunca voy a discriminarte por eso"

"Gracias...entonces ¿Cuándo vamos a ver otra obra? Ya se viene la época navideña"

"Sí, hay que organizarnos, me gusta mucho estar contigo Andy"

"Y a mí contigo" Respondió el chico mientras ingresaban al castillo y acompañaba a su amiga a la puerta de su habitación.

"Adiós Andy" Suspiró la niña "Te veré en mis sueños"

"¿Qué?"

"Es decir, te veré mañana"

"Claro, hasta mañana"

Al caminar de regreso a su recámara Andy se encontró con su padre.

"Que onda, Andy" Dijo Hans

"¿Em? Ho...la papá"

"Tuviste un día súper cool hoy ¿Eh?"

"Pues sí, pero ¿Por qué hablas así?"

"Oh no es nada, es sólo que estoy en la onda"

"¿Y qué onda es esa?"

"Nada ¿Qué onda contigo?"

Andy sólo lo miraba desconcertado.

"Creo que no tienes idea de lo que digo ¿Cierto?" Dijo Hans.

"Es sólo que me parece extraño oírte hablar así, normalmente sólo lo hacen los chicos del pueblo"

"¿Acaso yo no soy joven también?"

"Pues...joven, joven no eres, pero tampoco eres un viejo"

"Hum ¿Gracias? Oh pues olvídalo, entonces, así que fuiste de paseo con Birgit"

"Sí, fuimos a ver la obra _Antony_"

"¿Y qué tal?"

"Pues algunas cosas me gustaron, como los duelos, pero otras no me gustaron, no me gustó el hecho de que despreciaran a Antony por ser un hijo ilegitimo, aún cuando no era su culpa"

"Es sólo una obra de teatro"

"Pero también pinta la realidad, tal vez ahora no tanto porque soy un niño, pero pienso que al crecer tendré problemas y sufriré desprecios igual que Antony"

"Te mentiría si te digo que todo estará bien y que nunca nadie te discriminará por eso, pero las persones en ocasiones son soberbias y en su afán de sentirse superiores a los demás pueden llegar a ser muy crueles, así que es casi seguro que te toparás con quienes te desprecien porque tu madre y yo no estamos casados, pero no debes dejar que eso te afecte, tú camina siempre con la frente en alto"

"Eso haré, además Birgit, cuya opinión realmente importa dice que ella jamás me discriminará por eso"

"Es una buena chica ¿No lo crees?"

"Es mi mejor amiga"

"Y me da mucho gusto escucharlo, realmente me alegra que tienes muchos amigos que te apoyan"

"Sí, a mí también me alegra, no sé como mamá pudo aguantar pasar tantos años sola, debe ser horrible no tener amigos, no salir a jugar, pasear, tontear con ellos"

"Por eso tú y yo debemos ser muy comprensivos con ella, porque ella es muy buena y ha sufrido mucho ¿Cuento contigo campeón?" Dijo Hans extendiendo la palma de la mano

"Claro" Respondió el chico estampando su mano con la de su padre.

Momentos después Hans comunicaba lo ocurrido a la reina.

"Falsa alarma, Andy y Birgit sólo fueron al teatro en plan de amigos" le dice el pelirrojo

"Fiu, menos mal, por un instante me sentí más vieja"

"Yo igual, creo que me salió otra cana, je je. Aunque presiento que no faltará mucho para que ese Romeo nos de dolores de cabeza con sus conquistas"

"Espero que falten todavía varios años, aunque mi Andy ciertamente es un jovencito muy bueno y noble, sin mencionar bien parecido, así que estoy casi segura de que más de alguna chica se enamorará de él, si no es que ya haya alguna"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Heredó la galanura de su padre, je je je"

Al día siguiente, la reina y su hermana platicaban en su oficina.

"¿Sabes Elsa? En días pasados visitaba el pueblo y llegué al asilo de ancianos y creo que a esos pobres viejecitos les hace falta entretenimiento"

"Suena bien ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Se me ocurrió que no estaría mal que organizáramos un coro de niños, a los viejitos les encanta que los niños pasen a visitarlos"

"¿Y cuáles niños tienes en mente?"

"Pues mis hijas, Andy, Helena, a ellos les gusta mucho cantar y estoy segura de que estarían más que encantados de apoyar en esta noble causa"

"Pues si, supongo"

"También podemos decirles a Birgit y a Kurt y no sé, a los amiguitos de Andy, ya verás que será genial"

"Pues entonces te encargo a ti la tarea Anna, ensáyalos y luego los llevas a su debut"

Momentos después la princesa había reunido al grupo de niños.

"Me pregunto qué se traerá la tía Anna" dice Andy

"Si ¿Por qué tanto misterio?" Agrega Birgit

"Aunque sea lo que sea, sirve para tomar un descanso de mis deberes reales" Opinó Andy.

"Supongo que todos se preguntarán por qué lo he llamado a todos" dice Anna entrando al lugar

"Pues, en realidad no" responde su hija mayor "Nos mencionaste que querías formar un coro con algunos niños y..."

Pero su mamá la voltea a ver un tanto indignada por revelar la información antes de tiempo.

"Quiero decir, si nos lo preguntábamos" se corrige la niña

"Así está mejor" dice Anna muy satisfecha "Bueno, si tanto insisten en saber, se los explicaré, verán, hay un grupo de viejecitos que viven en un asilo que se sienten muy solos, apuesto a que necesitan algo de diversión y a mí se me ocurrió que ustedes pueden llevarles alegría con unas lindas melodías que les enseñaré"

"¿Y por qué querríamos cantarle a un montón de ancianos?" Opinó el vago

"Porque es algo que los niños lindos hacen, llevar alegría desinteresada a los demás"

"Mire alteza" Dijo Ostein "Para empezar, algunos aquí ya no somos _niños _y en realidad a mí no me interesa ser parte de esto, así que si me disculpa me voy a disfrutar de la vida"

"Pero espera" le dice Ed saliendo en su camino "No te vayas o te perderás la diversión"

"¿De qué diversión hablas?"

"Pues..ehm.. Sólo piénsalo esta es una buena oportunidad para conocer chicas"

"¿Acaso dijiste chicas?" Preguntó el vago deteniéndose en seco

"Así es, a ellas les encantan los chicos que cantan, sin mencionar los que hacen un servicio al prójimo"

"Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista no suena tan mal, está bien, cuente conmigo alteza, estoy dentro"

"Fabuloso, quiero que vengan a esta hora todos los días y dentro de 2 semanas llevaremos un maravilloso recital a esos tiernos viejecitos"

Los ensayos comienzan, la princesa enseña a los niños divertidos temas infantiles, los cuales considera que serán de agrado para los ancianos.

"Comenzaremos con una sencilla _Bæ bæ lille lam_ (Bee bee, corderito)" Dijo Anna.

"_Bæ bæ lille lam_

(Bee, bee, corderito) 

_Har du noe ull? _

(¿Tienes lana?)

_Ja ja kjære barn _

(Sí, sí, querido niño)

_jeg har kroppen full._

(Por todo el cuerpo)

_Søndagsklær til far_

(Pantalones del domingo para el padre)

_Og søndagsklær til mor_

(Pantalones del domingo para la madre)

_Og to par strømper til bitte lille bror._

(Y un par de calcetines para el hermanito.)"

"Muy bien, cantan muy bonito, probemos con otra _¿_Qué tal _Bjørnen sover_ (El oso duerme)?"

_Bjørnen sover, bjørnen sover_

(El oso duerme, el oso duerme)

_i sitt lune hi_

(En su guarida acogedora)

_Den er ikke farlig_

(No es peligroso)

_Bare vi går varlig_

(Si vamos con cuidado)

_Men man kan jo_

(Pero no se puede)

Men man kan jo

(Pero no se puede)

Aldri være trygg.

(Nunca estar seguro de veras.)"

"Excelente, cantan realmente muy bien, mañana continuaremos"

Una vez afuera, Andy y sus amigos caminan por los jardines del palacio.

"Creí que lo de las chicas compensaría el martirio, pero eso de cantar canciones infantiles me parece demasiada humillación ¿y a ustedes?" les pregunta el vago

"La verdad es que si estamos haciendo un poco el ridículo" se quejó Ken "Después de todo ese tipo de canciones ya no nos queda cantarla a chicos de nuestra edad"

"Oh, pero piensen lo que dirán las chicas de nosotros" les dice Ed tratando de levantarles el animo

"¿Qué más van a decir? _Bola de ridículos que se ponen a cantar como si estuvieran chiquitos_" responde Ken

"No, yo apuesto a que todas creerán que somos muy lindos por apoyar a nuestros amiguitos con nuestras melodiosas voces"

"Pues Ed tiene razón en cierto modo" responde Andy "Además ya no podemos des afanarnos porque todos confían en nosotros y nos necesitan"

"Esto será horrible" se quejaba Ostein "Adiós a mi reputación"

"Oh vamos chicos, estoy seguro de que también será divertido" les dice Ed

"No lo creo, si buscas divertido en un diccionario, no va a venir cantar canciones de bebes a un grupo de ancianos" Replicó el mayor.

"Pero si buscas fantasmas esos si son divertidos, aunque a la vez terroríficos" le responde Ed haciéndose el gracioso.

"Bueno, sólo esperemos a que las chicas lindas que se enamorarán de nosotros lo compensen" dice Ken

"Oh, pero algo que si es genial son los monos" insiste el menor

"¿Desde cuándo los monos son geniales?" le pregunta el príncipe

"Desde siempre, son muy graciosos e inteligentes"

En eso, un par de abejas se acercan al elegido.

"Chico, hay una emergencia" le dice su maestro troll "Ven con nosotros pronto"

"Oigan, creo que olvidé darle de comer a Frans, en seguida los alcanzo, adelántense, yo los busco" les dice el príncipe a sus amigos y se va corriendo para reunirse con los troll "Aquí estoy ¿Cuál es la emergencia?"

"Hay un par de creaturas mágicas peleando" le responde Luminara

"¿Quiénes? ¿Acaso una hadita y un duende? Je je" opina el chico

"De hecho es un ogro y un troll de las cavernas"

"Gulp ¿Y por qué se están peleando?"

"Porque salen con la misma chica, uy, debiste ver el escandalo que se hizo en el face mágico con este chisme" le responde Oppker

"¿El qué mágico?"

"Olvídalo, sólo ve a detenerlos antes de que el mundo mágico sea descubierto" le responde la troll

Una vez que el chico se aleja a cumplir su misión, Luminara regaña al tonto de su ex novio.

"¿Face mágico? ¿En serio? ¿Quieres volver loco al chico?"

"Claro que no, es sólo que por un momento olvide lo atrasados que están de tecnología en esta época"

Mientras tanto, Andy llega al sitio donde los rivales en el amor se pelean, uno de ellos toma una banca de jardín y va a golpear con ella a su oponente, pero el príncipe del hielo la congela y esta se le resbala de las manos.

"¿Sabes? Esta no es la forma de ofrecerle una silla a tu compañero" Dice Andy desde arriba de una pequeña loma.

Entonces el chico brinca delante de él y se interpone en su pelea.

"No te entrometas enano" le dice el enorme troll de las cavernas

"¿Enano? Te demostraré lo que este _enano _puede hacerte pasar"

"Te aplastaré como una cucaracha"

Y entonces el troll corre contra él, pero el chico congela el piso y éste resbala estrellándose fuertemente con su rival y los dos quedan atarantados en el piso.

"Eso les enseñará a no meterse con el elegido y a no maltratar propiedad pública también. Ahora ¿le seguimos?" Pregunta Andy con una maligna sonrisa.

Entonces los gigantes le tienen miedo y se van corriendo.

"Si, eso fue lo que pensé" Replicó el elegido sacudiendo sus manos satisfecho.

Mientras, los amigos de Andy continúan su interesante conversación.

"El otro día pasó un desfile de un circo y llevaban una jaula con gorilas, entonces el líder se puso a hacerle así" les dice Ed imitando los movimientos de un simio "Como diciendo _¿Quién es el más hombre? ¿Quién es el más hombre?"_

"Espera ¿y desde cuándo los simios son hombres?" le pregunta Ken

"Volví chicos ¿En qué estábamos?" Dijo Andy acercándose corriendo.

"Sólo estábamos oyendo las tonterías de este simio" Dijo Ken señalando a Ed.

Feliz de que sus amigos no sospechaban sobre sus actividades secretas como el elegido.

Luego de varios ensayos el grupo de cantores estaba listo para el recital.

"Adivinen qué" les dice Anna a sus alumnos

"Aborrezco las adivinanzas" le responde el vago con sarcasmo

"Lo que mi amigo quiere decir tía es _¿Qué sorpresa nos tienes preparada?_" le dice Andy dando un codazo a su amigo.

"Miren esto que les mande hacer" le responde la princesa sacando de detrás suyo una toga roja con morado.

"¿Un vestido?" pregunta Ostein indignado

"No tonto, es una toga" Replicó la princesa

"¿Togas? ¿Usaremos togas?" Preguntó el vago mortificado.

"¿Para eso nos sacó medidas hace unos días?" pregunta Ken

"Si, las mandé hacer especiales para la ocasión"

"Oh, grandioso" se queja Ostein

"Y les recuerdo que mañana es el gran día, los quiero a todos bañados y acicalados con sus togas ya puestas y puntuales"

"¿Algo más?" pregunta el mayor de sus alumnos cruzándose de brazos

"No, es todo, ahora vayan a descansar que mañana nos espera un largo día"

Afuera, el vago maldice de su suerte.

"No puedo creer lo ridícula que es su mamá" les dice Ostein a las princesas

"Oye, mi mamá no es ridícula" se indigna Elli

"Si, retira lo dicho" agrega su hermanita

"Nos va a obligar a que hagamos el ridículo de nuestras vidas ¿Qué fue lo que le hicimos para merecer esto?"

"Ya, ya Ostein, no es tan malo en realidad" le dice Andy tratando de calmarlo

"¿No? Dilo cuando seamos el hazme reír de todo el reino"

"Anímate compañero" le dice Ed "Ya verás que las chicas van a adorarnos"

"Lo dudo, espero que el mañana llegue pronto para ya terminar de una vez con este tormento"

Andy y sus amigos salen del lugar y los otros niños se quedan platicando.

"Ese chico es un llorón ¿no te parece Kurt?" le pregunta la sabionda

"No, más bien es un adolescente y así se portan todos"

"¿Un adolescente? ¿Y qué es eso?"

"Es algo así como un casi adulto"

"¿En serio?"

"Si y son tan insoportables como ese chico, ya que parece que todo les molesta"

"Eso de los adolescentes suena terrible"

"Y lo peor de todo es que todos lo seremos algún día"

"No, yo no y estoy segura de tú tampoco, ni Andy"

"Todos vamos a serlo, porque todos vamos a crecer tarde o temprano"

"¿Y a qué edad más o menos nos ocurrirá ese maleficio?"

"Como a los 13 años, pero no es un maleficio, es una etapa de la vida o al menos eso dice mi tutor"

"Significa que a Andy no le falta mucho, ya casi es su cumpleaños"

"Pues si, ya casi cumple 13 años, pero no te preocupes, esperemos que no sea tan malo"

"Eso espero, pero me gustaría que fuéramos niños por siempre"

"A mí también, pero eso es imposible"

"Andy pronto dejará de ser niño ¿Y qué tal si mi hermano ya no quiere jugar conmigo?"

"Oh, ya verás que Andy y tú serán tan amigos como siempre"

"Ojalá ¿Sabías que tu mamá y la mamá de Andy tienen mucho en común?"

"¿Te refieres a la magia?"

"Y a que las dos estuvieron mucho tiempo encerradas"

"Tienes razón, no lo había pensado, quizás por eso se llevan tan bien cuando venimos de visita"

"Sí ¿y cuándo me llevarás a conocer tu reino?"

"Cuando quieras, sólo pídele permiso a tu mamá, yo estaría más que encantado de tenerte como mi invitada, eres muy linda y divertida, tanto que algún día nos casaremos y te voy a llevar a vivir conmigo a Corona, ya verás"

"Eso sería genial, pero ¿Qué hay de mis papás y mi hermano?"

"Puedes traértelos contigo"

"¿O por qué no te vienes tú conmigo a vivir a la villa?"

"Pero mis papás me extrañarían mucho, al igual que mis abuelitos y Max"

"¿Quién es Max?"

"Sé que sonará extraño, pero es un caballo y es mi amigo"

"Para mí no suena extraño, yo también tengo un amigo especial, se llama Ralph y es un lobo"

"¡¿UN LOBO?!"

"No entres en pánico"

"No, no hay pánico, no hay razón, sólo que no me esperaba algo como eso y ¿no se ha comido a nadie?"

"Claro que no, lo cuido muy bien, además es un lobo manso y no hace daño"

"Vaya, pero que alivio"

"Pero aun no hemos decidido ¿Cómo le haremos entonces si queremos vivir felices para siempre?"

"Dame tiempo, ya pensaré en algo"

"Tenemos que solucionarlo, o si no cómo vamos a sufrir"

"Claro que no vamos a sufrir, verás que todo se acomoda"

"Sí, por ahora hay que ir planeando la boda, esto será muy divertido" Exclamó la sabionda.

Y por fin, llegó el día del concierto en el asilo de ancianos.

"Oy, se ven todos tan lindos, parecen recuerditos de bautizo" les dice su entrenadora

"Por favor no diga eso" se quejó el vago

"Bueno, ustedes vayan ensayando mientras yo hago venir a todo el mundo"

"Si tía" le responde Andy "Voy a afinar mi laúd"

"Esto es un asco, ¿esta toga me hace ver gordo?" Vuelve a quejarse Ostein

"A mí por otro lado me hace ver más alto" Replicó Andy afinando su instrumento musical

"Además" Agregó el vago "No veo ninguna chica, dijiste que habría chicas Ed"

"Lo dije para que te apuntaras con nosotros ¿En serio creíste que iban a haber chicas en este asilo de ancianos?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas si fue muy tonto de mi parte, pero entonces ¿Todo fue una mentira?"

"Una mentirita piadosa"

"No entiendo ¿Por qué querías que los acompañara a hacer el ridículo?"

"Porque yo no lo veo así, yo quería que les trajéramos diversión a estos viejitos"

"Tú eres una alima..." Dice Ostein jaloneándolo de la toga

"Ya fue suficiente Ostein" interviene Ken "Si esto es importante para Ed hay que darle gusto ¿Cuántas veces no te hemos dado gusto a ti en todo?"

"No te enfades viejo, no quise sonar tan egoísta"se disculpa el vago

"Entonces apóyanos en esto" insiste el aprendiz de carpintero

"Muy bien, cantemos a todo pulmón para alegrar a estas personas" les dice el mayor abrazando a sus 2 amigos

"Así se habla" exclama Ed feliz

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del asilo.

"Señor Quisling vamos a tener que deshacernos de algunas de sus cosas, de nuevo" dice una de las monjas que cuidan el asilo mientras carga una gran caja y es seguida por uno de los ancianos

"Pero ¿Por qué madre? Si casi ni tengo nada"

La monja abre la puerta de su habitación y de tan llena que está de cajas, algunas ya no caben y se caen fuera de la recamara.

"Muy bien, quizás alguna que otra cosilla"

Con la caída de las cajas, de una de ellas salió un medallón roto, el cual comenzó a lanzar un destello y como si tuviera vida propia, se puso a rodar por el suelo hasta llegar al lugar donde los chicos platicaban.

"Mira Kurt" le dice Helena mientras lo recoge del piso "Que artefacto tan simpático"

"Parece un medallón"

"¿Te gusta?"

"Si, está bonito"

"Entonces te lo regalo" le dice la niña colgándoselo del cuello

"Oh, muchas gracias"

"Con eso ya quedamos comprometidos"

"Oh ¿En serio? Nunca me lo quitaré entonces"

Por otro lado, Andy se prepara para tocar su laúd y acomoda sus partituras en un atril.

"¿Están listos?" Les pregunta Anna quien regresa con toda la gente del asilo

"Vaya, miren eso" exclama el vago al descubrir a dos monjas jóvenes y nada feas "Siempre si hubo chicas lindas después de todo" Dijo Ostein relamiéndose el cabello.

"Pero esas son una clase de chicas diferentes" le dice Ken

"Si viejo" le dice Andy "No vayas a molestarlas, te aseguro que ni en el mundo te harán"

"Me pregunto si serán casadas"

"Ay, no tienes remedio" dice Ed desesperándose con su amigo

"¿Ya listos?" Les vuelve a preguntar Anna

"Yo nací lista" responde Helena en nombre de todos

"Tomare eso como un si, dale Andy"

El chico rasga las cuerdas de su laúd y todos comienzan con una canción sencilla.

_"Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si"_

Luego de afinar un rato, comienzan a cantar una canción llamada _Dæbbe, dæbbe dua_  
(Paloma dabba, dabba).

_"__Dæbbe, dæbbe dua_  
(Paloma dabba, dabba)

_Mor di var ei frua_  
(Tu madre era una dama)

_Far din var ein herremann_  
(Tu padre era un señor)

_Bror din var ein spellemann_  
(Tu hermano era un músico)"

Pero la canción parece activar el medallón que lleva Kurt en el cuello y de éste salen 8 espíritus malignos que vuelan por el lugar.

_Spelle ikkje for lengge_  
(No toques mucho tiempo)

_Strengan koste pænge_  
(Las cuerdas cuestan dinero)

_Pængan nedi skrinet_  
(Dinero en la caja)

Y entonces los espíritus que salieron del medallón comienzan a meterse en los cuerpos de los chicos, posesionándolos, los ojos se les ponen verdes y todos continúan la canción, pero con voces roncas, para más tarde cambiar la letra por completo a un antiguo canto vikingo.

_"Yo soy un vikingo y por mi honor he jurado_

_Mantener al bien siempre acorralado_

_Y al más poderoso enemigo derrotar._

_Escuchen ahora hijos de la nieve_

_En una era, hace mucho tiempo_

_Cuenta la historia que valientemente_

_El único habló, quien era pariente de ambas razas_

_De la raza de hombres y reptiles_

_Con la potencia de competir con el sol"_

Sin darse cuenta de lo que les sucede a sus amigos, Andy extrañado repasa las partituras para saber en qué parte de la canción van. Pero en seguida se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien.

"Vaya, pero qué cambio" comentan los ancianos que los escuchaban "Al fin se puso bueno"

"Y si" responde otro "Hasta que cantan algo que no es aburrido"

Mientras todos les aplauden animados. Entonces la sabionda pasa al frente y les dice al resto de los chicos hablando con una voz ronca.

"Hermanos, somos libres"

Luego de decir esto se quita su túnica y los demás hacen lo mismo.

"Vamos a reclamar lo que es nuestro"

Y entonces los chicos salen corriendo del lugar mientras que los viejitos los aclaman, Andy trata de seguirlos, pero los espectadores se lo impiden y sin querer bloquean su paso.

"Disculpe, creo que mis amigos fueron posesionados" Se queja el elegido.

Pero conforme logra zafarse de unos, otros más le impiden el paso.

"Cuidado a su derecha, ouch, el de abajo era el mío, ouch, ahora el otro"

"Hora del almuerzo" les dice una de las monjas sonando un triángulo "Todos pasen al comedor"

Y entonces todos los ancianos corren llevándose a Andy con ellos.

"Oigan" exclama el chico mientras es levantado en el aire por los viejitos.

Afuera, los chicos corren por las calles, hasta que nuevamente la sabionda se detiene.

"Oigan no es justo, soy el líder y soy el más pequeño"

"Pequeña querrá decir" le responde Kurt "Mire gran líder, es una niña"

"¿Qué?" entonces se mira en un espejo y descubre que es verdad "¡Ah! Lo soy ¡Soy una niñita! Y lo que es peor, mis zapatos no combinan con mi vestido"

En ese momento el medallón vuelve a brillar y el líder se lo quita del cuello a Kurt.

"Hermanos, somos el clan maldito, estamos libres, pero nuestra misión no esta completa, tenemos solamente la mitad del medallón..."

"De Ka" le dice Oppker a Andy de vuelta en el castillo completando la frase mientras revisa uno de sus libros mágicos "Si obtienen la otra mitad se quedarán permanentemente con los cuerpos de tus amigos"

"Oh no, entonces mejor nos les adelantamos para que no lo obtengan, vamos" le dice Andy a los trolls

"Iré también" dice el capitán Escarcha "Hace mucho que no tengo acción de verdad"

"Genial, entre más seamos mejor"

Los chicos posesionados entran a un restaurante y se comen todo lo que encuentran a su paso, mientras lo destruyen todo.

"¿Cuál de ustedes chicos va a pagarme por todo?" les pregunta el dueño del lugar

"Te lo pagaremos con sangre" le responde Birgit amenazándolo con un tenedor.

"Olvídenlo entonces, yo sólo estoy interesado en el dinero" Responde el mesero nerviosamente.

Al salir del restaurante, pasaron por la puerta de un museo, la cual exhibía genuinas piezas vikingas y en la entrada tenia un cartelón con el símbolo de su clan.

"El medallón" dice la sabionda "Vamos por él"

Y todos entran al museo en busca de su preciado tesoro, nuevamente destruyéndolo todo a su paso por buscarlo.

"Queremos el medallón de Ka" le dice Ostein al encargado de la exhibición jaloneándolo

"No tengo idea de lo que están diciendo niños locos, váyanse o llamaré a los guardias"

En eso, la sabionda ve un barco vikingo que era pieza del museo.

"Hermanos, ya sé qué camino tomaremos"

Y entonces todos empujan el barco fuera del museo para llevarlo al mar.

"Oigan, dejen eso, pedazo de locos ¡Guardias!" dice el encargado pero termina siendo arrojado a bordo del barco, el cual es puesto en el agua

De la exposición los chicos tomaron trajes vikingos, barbas falsas y cascos con cuernos y se los ponen.

"Arrrr" gritan todos y se disponen a dirigir el barco por el mar.

En ese momento Andy y compañía llegan al muelle y observan que el barco se aleja.

"Oh rayos, necesitamos un barco" dice el príncipe

"¿Qué tal el de tu papá?" le pregunta Oppker

"No, ese necesita de mucha gente para ser dirigido"

"Entonces necesitamos algo más pequeño, pero ¿Qué?" pregunta Luminara

En ese momento Andy ve un pequeño barco de excursionistas con un letrero: _A nuestros queridos turistas se les_ informa que _Viajes Tía Katy permanecerá cerrado hoy debido a que enfermé Atte: Viajes Tía Katy_.

"Esto me da una idea" Dice el elegido sonriendo.

Entonces el chico quita el letreo y de inmediato un grupo de turistas se forma ansiosos de pasear por la costa de Arendelle.

"Muy bien, zarpemos" y diciendo esto Andy desamarra el barco y lo dirige detrás de los vikingos una vez que los turistas subieron a bordo.

"Oye chico, no quiero arruinar tu burbuja de felicidad, pero ¿no crees que vamos algo lentos?" le pregunta Oppker quien va disfrazado de gaviota

"Si, a este paso nunca llegaremos" agrega Luminara quien también va disfrazada

"Es lo mejor que pude conseguir o díganme ¿Tienen una mejor idea de cómo atraparlos?"

"En realidad capitán Nemo se me ocurren millones" le responde su maestro troll

"Como sea, cuiden el puente, ya regreso"

Y entonces se dirige a los turistas que abordaron el barco.

"Damas y caballeros ¿me permiten su atención por favor? Oh, jeje, hola, ejm Gracias por escoger Viajes Tía Katy, humm, yo... soy... ehm... la tía Katy"

"Wow, pareces un niño"

"¿Y tú eres qué?" le preguntan al capitán

"Yó soy el tío Katyo, es un placer conocerlos"

Andy volteó a ver a su amigo muy indignado, pues ahora los pasajeros iban a pensar que eran pareja.

"Como les estaba diciendo, hoy es un día muy especial, porque vamos a revivir la batalla vikinga de Arendelle"

"Ohhh" respondieron todos a coro

"Que como ya sabrán, nosotros seremos los irlandeses que pelearon contra los vikingos en estas mismas aguas, pero primero hay que atraparlos"

Entonces dando un remo a cada turista, los pusieron a todos a remar para que el barco fuera más veloz.

"¡Remen! ¡Remen!" les ordenaba el capitán mientras tocaba un tambor.

"Y tú que querías ir al festival de las cornejas, esto es mucho mejor y además nos ejercitaremos" Dijo una mujer a su marido mientras ambos remaban

Mientras a bordo del barco enemigo.

"Nos están siguiendo poderoso líder" Dice Kristy a la sabionda.

"Preparen la catapulta" Respondió maliciosamente la niña.

A bordo del otro barco el Elegido, se encontraba justo en la proa avanzando orgullosamente como si fuera capitán de una flota naval, cuando de pronto el chico notó que algo caía del cielo.

"Oppker ¿Qué es eso?"

Pero cuando estuvo más cerca notó que el barco enemigo le arrojaba toda clase de objetos tratando de hundirlo.

"Oh genial" Refunfuñó Andy fastidiado cuando uno de los proyectiles ocasionó un agujero en el bote.

"¡Ahhh! Es tan realístico todo" Exclamó una mujer mientras los demás aplaudían creyendo que todo era parte de la diversión

Los malvados vikingos incluso les arrojaron al cuidador del museo.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó el hombre volando por los aires, pero el capitán lo atrapó justo a tiempo

"¿Estás bien, viejo?" le preguntó Andy acercándose

El hombre sólo balbuceó y quedó desmayado.

"Sigan disparando" ordenó Helena "Envíenlos al fondo del océano"

Sus secuaces obedecieron.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamó Andy empujando a una pareja de turistas y quitándolos del peligro aunque el agua terminó empapándolo. "Bien, hay una cosa que olvidé mencionarles acerca de la gran e histórica batalla" Dijo a los turistas "Que nosotros perdimos, abandonen el barco"

Todos aplaudieron felices e hicieron una fila, el capitán les entregaba un salvavidas a cada uno y saltaban al mar.

"Gracias por venir, recomiéndenos con sus amigos, vuelva pronto" Decía el soldado de nieve.

"Realmente la pasamos bien" Dijo una mujer tomando su salvavidas.

"Casi había olvidado lo mucho que adoro la historia" Dijo su esposo haciendo lo mismo

Una vez que todos abandonaron el bote, la sabionda y compañía festejaban jubilosos su triunfo.

Mientras a bordo de una improvisada lancha de hielo, Andy, los trolls y el Capitán Escarcha observaban al enemigo alejarse.

"Recuérdenme que mamá debe reponerle su barco a tía Katy" les dice el elegido a sus amigos

"Los vikingos aceleran" le dice Luminara

"Hum, se dirigen hacia esa isla"

"Eso tiene mucho sentido, pues según la leyenda ahí debe estar la otra mitad" Respondió Oppker mostrándole un mapa en su libro.

En la isla, un hombre y una mujer oteaban el horizonte con unos binoculares.

"¿Ves algo?" Preguntó el hombre.

"No, no hemos tenido clientes en ocho meses ¿Crees que veo algo?"

"Debemos esforzarnos más"

"O tal vez nunca debimos construir esta plaza mercado en una isla en medio del océano"

"Espera ¿Qué es eso?"

La muer miró en la dirección señalada y vio el barco vikingo que estaba cada vez más cerca.

"¡Es un barco! ¡Clientes!"

"¡Clientes!" Repitió el hombre.

La voz se corrió y los locatarios del mercado comenzaron a preparase para recibir a los clientes, unas chicas de la perfumería corrieron al muelle para dar a conocer sus más finas fragancias a los recién llegados.

"¿Les gustaría probar nuestro nuevo perfume _Le Amoure?_ Tiene un aroma exquisito y..."

Pero antes de que la chica terminara de hablar, el bruto grupo de vikingos malignos bajó a toda velocidad del barco arrollándolas.

"Registren la isla" Ordenó Helena.

Desconcertados, el grupo observaba un mapa del lugar que indicaba las diversas tiendas, sin saber a donde ir.

"Ahí es" dijo Ellinor señalando la tienda que vendía medallones y amuletos antiguos

Todos entraron al establecimiento jubilosos pero de inmediato se detuvieron en seco, al ver que había cientos de amuletos y sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

"Esto podría tardar bastante" Dijo Ken.

"Destruyan este lugar piedra por piedra hasta encontrarlo" Ordenó su líder.

Sus secuaces obedecieron al pie de la letra y comenzaron a derribar los mostradores y alajeros.

En la costa, le elegido por fin llegó a tierra firme.

"Oh, hola ¿Le gustaría probar nuestro nuevo perfume _Le Amoure?_ Tiene un aroma exquisito y..." Dijo la chica del departamento de perfumería llevándose un nuevo fiasco, pues el grupo la arrolló de la misma manera que los primeros.

"Tenemos que obtener el medallón antes que ellos" Dijo Luminara.

"No hay problema, lo encontraré en un tris" Dijo Andy sin percatarse de que entraba a una tienda de amuletos místicos.

"Quizás podría tardar bastante" Dijo el Capitán.

"¿Tienda de medallones y amuletos antiguos? Debe ser una broma" se quejo el chico

"O quizás es nuestro día de suerte, mira de nuevo chico" Dijo Oppker señalando hacia arriba

Andy miró y vio que en una de las letras del letrero sobre el techo del establecimiento se encontraba la mitad del medallón faltante.

"¡Bingo!" Exclamó el chico

"Señor" le dice Kurt a la sabionda "El mocoso enfadoso y sus seguidores de pacotilla lo encontraron"

Sin notar que había sido descubierto por los vikingos, Andy continuó.

"Dame una mano Capitán"

Entonces el soldado de nieve aventó al chico y lo ayudó a llegar hasta lo alto del techo.

"No se queden ahí parados como estatuas" se queja el líder vikingo "Tú" señala a Birgit "Consigue la otra mitad antes que él y únelos" y diciendo esto le arroja la mitad que tienen

Mientras tanto, Andy se colgó y extrajo la mitad que faltaba, pero justo cuando el chico lo tomó, un hacha casi le corta la mano.

"Dame el medallón, pequeño tonto" Dijo Birgit aún poseída.

"¿Pequeño? Eso si que es doloroso, aunque mi tutor dice que creceré más alto"

"No si lo evito"" Replicó la chica intentando partirlo en dos con su hacha.

Andy saltó y con dificultad esquivaba los hachazos de su amiga.

"Chico toma esto" Gritó Oppker arrojándole un sartén, con el cual Andy comenzó a defenderse chocándolo contra el hacha.

"¿Te digo algo? Nunca había hecho algo más extraño en mi vida" Dijo Andy "Birgit, no quiero hacerte daño, sé que estás poseída, pero tienes que recordar, soy yo Andy, tu amigo, fuimos al teatro el otro día, te llevaste el vestido que te regalé, tienes que tratar de resistirte, no permitas que te controlen" pero en ese momento su arma sale volando. "¿Te parece dos de tres?"

"Entrégame el medallón"

"Ok, ok, ok, pueden tener esta estúpida cosa" Dijo el chico arrojándolo hacia arriba y cuando su amiga se disponía a cacharlo, Andy saltó lo atrapó en el aire y a parte le quitó la mitad que llevaba ella colgando del cuello.

"Grrrr, pagarás por ello"

Pero antes de que pudiera cumplir su amenaza, el capitán entró por una puerta de servicio, golpeándola por error.

"Soldado Anders ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó la chica cayendo al vacío

Pero Andy saltó deteniéndola por los pies pero por el impulso se lo terminó llevando también, por lo que el Capitán saltó y detuvo al chico por los tobillos quedando los tres colgados.

"¡Suéltame!" Gruñó la chica poseída.

"De ninguna manera, este no es tu cuerpo"

"He dicho que me sueltes" Y diciendo esto, la chica logró liberar un pie y comenzó a patear a Andy de la cara.

"Ouch ¿Podrías dejar de..? Ouch, si tan sólo.. Ouch ¡Oppker! ¡A la hora que quieras intervenir! ¿Puedes hacer algo para que deje de patearme?"

"De prisa cerebro de roca, no resistiré mucho tiempo más" Agregó el Capitán

"Veamos, el medallón fue creado en el siglo...

"¡El conjuro ya!" Gritaron Andy y el Capitán.

"Ya oí, que genio … para deshacer el hechizo debes destruir el medallón"

"¿Es todo?" Preguntó el elegido

"Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?"

"No, es sólo que creí que sería más complicado" Replicó dejando caer el medallón al piso y de inmediato se hizo pedazos.

Al instante los espíritus salieron de los cuerpos de sus amigos y volvieron al más allá.

Birgit también volvió a la normalidad, pero antes de que su amigo pudiera alegrarse, el zapato del cual la sujetaba Andy se zafó y la chica cayó de una gran altura.

"¡AHHH!"

"Capitán hay que hacer algo, rápido"

"Concedido"

Y entonces el capitán se arrojo al vacío llevándose al chico, el cual reboto en su cuerpo de nieve y cayó de pie para cachar a su amiga justo a tiempo.

"¿Andy?" Preguntó la chica aún mareada, pero embelesada pero estar en los brazos del chico que le gustaba.

"Birgit, me alegra verte de nuevo"

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Birgit mientras Andy la colocaba en el suelo.

"Bueno, pues verás, estábamos en el asilo dando un recital, y ahora estamos, estamos..."

"¡En una plaza mercado!" Exclamó la chica mientras ella y todos los chicos corrían felices a comprar ofertas y cosas divertidas

"Parece que salvamos el día otra vez" Dijo Oppker acercándose a Andy tan pronto estuvo solo.

"¿Salvamos? Sólo leíste un libro" Replicó el chico cruzando los brazos

"Y encontré el medallón ¿o acaso olvidas eso?"

"Como sea, pero ¿qué pasó con esos espíritus malignos?"

"Volvieron al lugar donde pertenecen"

"Y espero que allá se queden"

"Andy, mira" le dice su hermanita acercándose corriendo "El capitán quedó aplastado"

"Capitán" dice Andy acercándose y ambos niños se hincan junto a él, y efectivamente, la estampida de compradores compulsivos arrolló al muñeco de nieve.

"No veo nada, sólo sombras, hay luz y oscuridad"

"Somos nosotros capitán" Dice Andy

"Los echaré de menos, fue un honor servir bajo sus órdenes,, me voy, me voy" y diciendo esto queda como muerto

Entonces Andy sacude la mano y lo vuelve a la normalidad.

"Aich, pero que dramático es" Dice el chico

"Ya volví, je je ¿me extrañaron?"

"¿Te asustó sabionda?"

"Oh bastante"

"Típico del capitán, bueno ¿Qué tal si vamos al buffet que está a unos puestos de aquí?" sugiere el chico

"Mmmm yomi yomi" exclama la niña

"Espero que no me echen como la ultima vez, no sé para que ponen TODO lo que puedas comer si no es cierto" Replicó el soldado de nieve.

"Capitán se comió una silla" le dice la sabionda

"No sabia que no estaban en el menú"

Y todos dedican el resto del día a descansar y comprar.

De regreso viajan en el barco en que llegaron los chicos cuando estaban poseídos y se topan con los turistas que aún flotan en el agua con sus salvavidas.

"Adiós, tái Katy"

"Realmente nos divertimos mucho, volveremos"

Andy sólo sacude la mano despidiéndose de ellos

"¿Los conoces?"

"Es una larga historia"

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, PARA ALGUNAS PARTES UTILICÉ SITUACIONES Y DIALOGOS DE LA SERIE VIDA Y OBRA DE JUNIPER LEE, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO.**


	32. Chapter 32

**HOLA A TODOS, ESTA VEZ NO TARDÉ TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, UNA DISCULPA ANA VICTORIA POR NO HABER PODIDO HACER EL CAPITULO ESPECIAL DE DIA DE MUERTOS QUE SUGERISTE, PERO APENAS SI TENIA TIEMPO.**

**OJALA QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE, CONTIENE TEMAS DE EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL, ESPERO QUE NADIE SE SIENTA INCOMODO CON ESTO.**

**LOS INVITO A DEJAR UN REVIEW PARA SABER QUIENES SIGUEN PENDIENTES DEL FIC APARTE DE MIS LECTORES DE HUESO COLORADO CUYO REVIEW NUNCA FALTA YA SEA AQUÍ O EN EL FACE.**

Después de regresar sanos y salvos a casa, Andy contó a la reina en su oficina lo sucedido.

"...Y entonces los espíritus de esos vikingos fantasmales poseyeron a mis amigos"

"Que horror, hay que llamar a un exorcista o algo, no hay tiempo que perder"

"Relájate, el elegido se ha encargado de esos espectros sin siquiera despeinarse"

"No me gusta que te metas con fuerzas que podrían ser demasiado peligrosas"

"Pero es mi trabajo como guardián del mundo mágico"

"Lo sé y no sabes cuantas veces he deseado que no fuera así"

"¿Si? No te preocupes, estaré bien"

"Eso espero, no imaginas la angustia que me causa saber que andas enfrentando seres peligrosos"

"No debes hacerlo, después de todo es mi misión como el elegido, tú sabes de la profecía, tú viste cuando pasé la prueba"

"Lo sé Andy, sé que todo apuntaba a que tú realmente eres el elegido, y sé también que eres un buen chico que se molesta con las injusticias y en ayudar a los otros sin recibir nada a cambio"

"Y no olvides exageradamente guapo je je je, pero ya hablando en serio, recuerda que alguien tiene que protegerte a ti, a la sabionda y a cualquier ser mágico que me necesite, y mi trabajo como el elegido no es tan difícil, no saben ni que los golpeó, por cierto, volviendo a los vikingos fantasmas, que ironía, considerando que cuando tenía seis años le tenía miedo al vikingo fantasma y tú me aseguraste una y otra vez que esa cosa no existía"

"Como iba yo a saberlo"

"Eso te demostrará que no eres infalible ni lo sabes todo"

"Y supongo que tú si"

"Casi, casi, por algo soy el elegido"

"Y eso es una gran responsabilidad, no lo olvides"

Más tarde, el chico se reunía con su hermanita y su amigo alemán en las calles de la ciudad.

"Oh no Helena" Dijo Kurt de improviso recordando algo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó la niña.

"Creo que accidentalmente perdí el medallón que me diste" Respondió el niño revisando su cuello "Ahora ¿Qué pasará con el compromiso"

"¿Qué compromiso?" Quiso saber Andy.

"Le di un viejo medallón que hallé en el asilo a Kurt y con eso nos comprometimos para casarnos"

"¿Qué ustedes qué?"

"Que con eso nos comprometimos para casarnos, pon atención"

"Ustedes no pueden comprometerse"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque son muy niños"

"Obvio no nos casaremos ahorita tonto, sino cuando crezcamos"

"Oh, menos mal"

"Pero ¿Qué haremos ahora sin el medallón?" Insistió Kurt

"No te preocupes Kurt, el medallón no era tan importante"

"Tienes razón, al final lo importante es el cariño que nos tenemos"

"Muy bien, esto ya me está dando miedo" Opinó Andy

"Ay, Andy no seas miedoso, aprende a mí, que soy una guerrera amazona"

"Como sea, sólo que todo esto me parece un poco extraño"

"¿Más extraño que tu romance imaginario con la chica de la dulcería?" Replicó su hermana.

"Sabionda, baja la voz, alguien podría oírte" Suplicó Andy preocupado mientras miraba hacia los lados.

"¿Y?"

"Y, que nadie debe saber que me gusta Angelita"

"¿Ni siquiera ella?"

"Mucho menos ella"

"Que tontería, si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?"

"No es tan simple sabionda, cuando tengas experiencia del mundo..."

"¿Cómo tú?"

"Sí, como yo, lo comprenderás"

"Pero tú no eres muy listo que digamos je je je"

"Grrr, no me simpatizas sabionda, no creo que entiendas, eres muy joven"

"Bueno, tú no eres precisamente un viejo"

"Ay, dame fuerzas, lo que trato de explicarte es que si Angelita se enterara de que me gusta, sería muy humillante para mí"

"Creo que estás loco"

"Sí, pero loco por ella" Suspiró Andy

"Además ella es algo mayor para ti, casi tiene dieciocho"

"Oh mi querida sabionda, para el amor no hay edades"

"Como sea, déjame ver si entendí, a ti te gusta Angelita"

"Correcto"

"Pero no quieres que se entere"

"Entendiste la idea"

"Pero creo que ya sabe"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque está justo detrás de ti y escuchó toda nuestra conversación"

"Angelita yo... puedo explicártelo todo"

"Hola Andy ¿como has estado?"

"Bien ¿y tú?"

"Oye Angelita ¿acaso no oíste todas las rogonerias que mi hermano di..." pero antes de que pudiera terminar el chico le tapó la boca

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí?" continuo Andy fingiendo que nada pasaba

"Vengo de entregar un pedido e iba a volver a la dulcería"

"Muy bien, nos vemos luego" Dijo Andy aliviado al creer que no había escuchado su declaración amorosa.

"Adiosito Andy"

"Adiosito" Contesta el chico embobado.

"Gallina" Dijo la sabionda a su hermano.

"No soy un gallina"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no te le declaraste? Yo ya había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo por ti"

"Es que debo buscar el momento oportuno"

"Bien, perdiste tu oportunidad, pero ¿Qué me dices de la princesa Victoria?"

"Por desgracia, sólo me quiere como amigo"

"¿Y eso por qué? ¿Se dio cuenta de tu apestoso aroma?"

"Grrr, no, le gusta alguien más"

"¿Quién?"

"Su primo segundo Albert, ella me contó, hemos mantenido contacto por cartas"

"¿Eso significa que nunca vas a tener novia?"

"Claro que voy a tener novia sabionda"

"Je je je, cuando los cerdos vuelen je je je"

La chica se alejó un tanto divertida.

"Primero ese niño Ed y ahora Andy, empiezo a entender por qué me defendieron tan valientemente aquella vez que se enojó mi ex novio"

Una vez que Angelita se fue, Andy se recuperó de su ataque de nervios que le dio por casi ser descubierto por la chica que le gustaba.

"Mira lo que hiciste" le dice a su hermana

"¿Lo que yo hice?"

"Si, tenías que gritar a los 4 vientos que estoy enamorado de Angelita"

"Me sorprende que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes"

"Lo que pasa es que sé ocultarlo muy bien"

"Si claro, cada que la vez pones cara de tonto, pensé que ibas a dejársela a tu amigo Ed"

"Lo sé y lo intento, pero es que Angelita es tan hermosa, que no puedo superar mi enamoramiento así como así"

"Si tú lo dices, pero a ella tú no le gustas"

"¿Tienes que revolver el chuchillo en la herida?"

"¿Cuál cuchillo?"

"Revolver el cuchillo en la herida es sólo una expresión, significa algo así como ¿Tienes que echármelo en cara?"

"Bien, no creas que platicar de tus romances secretos no es divertido, pero Kurt y yo tenemos mucho que hacer, debemos ir planeando la boda ¿Quieres ayudarnos?"

"En realidad tengo otras cosas por hacer"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Cosas de grandes, te veo luego"

"Bueno, adiosito, vamos Kurt" Dijo la niña mientras se alejaba corriendo llevando a su "prometido" de la mano.

"Oh, Helena es una inmadura, no puede comprender que lo mío con Angelita no es sólo imaginario y que ninguna chica podrá hacer que la olvide" Decía Andy para sí mismo, cuando sus ojos se toparon con la figura de una bella chica más o menos de su edad, muy desarrollada y curvilínea "A menos que se trate de ella" Suspiró el chico con la lengua de fuera y ojos de corazón al ver que la jovencita se dirigía hacia él.

"Hola" Dijo la chica parándose justo frente a él.

"Hmmbs" Balbuceó Andy

"Estoy buscando la calle principal ¿Sabes donde queda?"

"Bzsdss" Volvió a balbucear el chico sudando e intentando decir cosas coherentes.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes hablar?"

"jlsjfdjsljl" Balbuceó el joven príncipe tosiendo y señalando en dirección de la calle preguntada por la chica.

"Hola, ignora a este perdedor" Dijo Haldor el bravucón empujándolo y colocándose él justo al lado de la chica "Tú debes ser nueva aquí, soy Haldor y con mucho gusto te diré el camino, no queda lejos de aquí"

"Gracias, eres muy amable" Respondió la chica.

"¿Y qué tal si antes llegamos a beber una limonada? Yo invito"

"Grrrr" Gruñó Andy viendo la escena y dando un puñetazo a un poste y esparciendo una gran capa de escarcha asustando a los presentes "Lo siento, lo siento, no quise, todo está bajo control, traeré a mi madre y ella arreglará esto...¡Mamá!" Gritó el chico corriendo hacia el castillo.

Momentos después la reina corregía los estropicios de su hijo.

"¿Qué fue esta vez? Espero que no te hayas involucrado en alguna pelea" Dijo la soberana mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo.

"¿Por qué siempre crees que yo tuve la culpa? Usualmente los bravucones me provocan, yo sólo me defiendo"

"Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que tienes que controlarte"

"Lo intento, pero no es fácil si me están molestando a cada rato"

"Aún así, debes resistirte, no puedes dejar que la ira te domine, si tuvieras más auto control, hubieras aprendido a descongelar desde muy niño"

"¿Cómo tú?"

"Yo no tenía un guía que me ayudara, tú tienes a los trolls y a mí, deberías controlar mejor tus emociones"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no entenderías, cuando tú tenías mi edad no tenías que lidiar con bravucones ni con gente que te critica"

"Es cierto, no lo hacía, pero tampoco me divertía con mis amigos, ni iba a fiestas, paseos ni pijamadas como tú"

"Sí, ya sé, ya me lo has repetido como un trillón de veces"

"Entonces ¿Por qué parece que no te queda claro? ¿Quieres una vida así para ti? ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres vivir por años rodeado por cuatro paredes?"

"Obvio no, esa no es la solución, sólo digo que no debes exigirme tanto"

"¿Te parece que te exijo demasiado cuando te digo que no te dejes dominar por la ira? Sabes bien lo que dijo Pabbie"

"Sí, lo sé, dijo que la ira sería mi enemiga, pero creo que exagera, es decir, a veces me enojo, pero los otros chicos también lo hacen"

"Otros chicos no tienen súper poderes, ahora ¿Te parece normal que...?"

"¿Normal? ¿A ti que te parece normal? Ni tú ni yo podremos serlo nunca sin importar cuanto tratemos de aparentar"

"Ay Andy ¿Tú crees que sabes lo que es fingir ser normal? No sabes ni lo que dices, siempre has sido libre de usar tus poderes y todo mundo sabe de ellos"

"Y precisamente porque todos saben de ellos hay mucha gente que me tiene miedo y no falta quienes crean que realmente ocasionaré un invierno eterno en Baybiron"

"Y tú complicas más las cosas con esas muestras de ira desenfrenada ¿Quieres que te tengan miedo? ¿Qué nos ataquen?"

"No, claro que no, sabes que lo último que quisiera es traer desgracia a Arendelle, pero es sólo que... a veces yo... oh rayos, tú no entenderías, tú no me comprendes" Gruñó el chico antes de irse corriendo a su habitación y cerrar la puerta azotándola fuertemente.

"Ay este niño, Dios mío dame paciencia, este niño me saca de quicio, no me comprende, creo que le hará bien un tiempo a solas, espero que para mañana ya se haya calmado"

Mientras dentro de la habitación.

"Es inútil hablar con mamá, ella no me comprende, nadie lo hace, sólo mis amigos. No puedo creer que quedé como un tonto frente a esa chica tan linda mientras que Haldor me la ganó ¿Cómo se supone que encontraré el amor de mi vida si se me traba la lengua al intentar hablar con una chica hermosa? ¿A quién quiero engañar? Angelita no siente nada por mí, salvo una simpatía, nunca encontraré el amor de mi vida, me quedaré solo como mamá. Ninguna chica va a querer a un tipo tan extraño y peligroso como yo ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser tan infeliz?" Su auto compadecimiento se interrumpieron cuando un pensamiento vino a su mente "Oh rayos, pasé tanto tiempo con mis amigos que olvidé hacer mi tarea, la investigación sobre los ciclos de la materia es para mañana y ni siquiera lo he empezado, debo darme prisa" Dijo el chico tomando varios libros de su estante y hojeando uno por uno rápidamente. "Veamos, aquí está justo lo que busco, demonios me tomará mucho tiempo, quisiera que alguien inventara una manera de mágicamente copiar y pegar estos textos en mi investigación, en lugar de transcribirlos palabra por palabra.

_El ciclo del azufre: El azufre se presenta dentro de todos los organismos en pequeñas cantidades, principalmente en los aminoácidos. Se puede encontrar en el aire como dióxido de azufre y en el agua como ácido sulfúrico y en otras formas. El ciclo del azufre no solo está relacionado con procesos naturales, sino también con las aportaciones humanas a través de los procesos industriales"_

Una hora después.

"Ay mi mano, me duele de tanto escribir, puf, por fin terminé" Dijo el joven príncipe cerrando su libro enojado y apareciendo un pequeño bloque de hielo sobre su adolorida mano "Me muero de aburrimiento, estudiar no es lo mío, quisiera mejor ir de nuevo de expedición con papá, sólo nosotros dos, sin tareas, ni misiones"

El chico se puso la pijama y se acostó aún enojado, no tardó en comenzar a adormilarse y soñar.

_En su sueño se veía a sí mismo navegando por el mar en un barco._

_"Qué hermoso día, y parece que el viento me favorece, a izar las velas"_

_Y una vez realizada esta maniobra, el chico, vestido con ropa naval comenzó a otear el horizonte con sus binoculares._

_"Un momento ¿Qué es eso que se aproxima?" Dijo mirando en esa dirección nuevamente._

_Al ver de cerca, vio que se trataba de la hermosa y despampanante chica que le pidió indicaciones el día anterior, pero estaba convertida en sirena y lo mejor de todo estaba desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba._

_"Cielos, pero que belleza" Dijo el chico mirando más de cerca con sus binoculares a la sirena que nadando y haciendo piruetas le coqueteaba._

A la mañana siguiente, Andy despertó muy relajado y había olvidado su discusión que había tenido con su madre.

"Vaya, pero que sueño más placentero, debería tener sueños así más a menudo, me siento genial"

Pero justo cuando se levantó, se percató de una mancha pegajosa en su pantalón y calzoncillos.

"Oh no, otra vez" Dijo Andy mientras se quitaba el pantalón "Debe ser eso de las erecciones y los sueños húmedos que dijo Liv, pero mientras no me suceda en público todo está bien. Sólo espero que nadie lo note" Agregó mientras se cambiaba de ropa y quitaba la sábana "Ahora sólo quitaré esa mancha y aquí no pasó nada" Dijo el chico tallando con un trapo "Esto no se quita, rayos, tendré que lavar todo esto y ponerlo a secar y nadie se dará cuenta"

Andy salió sigilosamente, pero vio a lo lejos a su madre que se aproximaba.

"Oh no, maniobras evasivas" dijo el chico escondiendo todo dentro de un gran jarrón y se recargó sobre él.

"Andy hijo, me alegra y a la vez me sorprende que ya estás levantado"

"Oh no veo razón para sorprenderse, me gusta iniciar el día levantándome junto con el sol"

"¿Acaso estás ocultando algo?"

"¿Yo? No, es sólo que otras veces yo... yo... ¿Has oído ese famoso refrán que dice que al que madruga Dios lo ayuda? Pues, tú me has dicho que debo ser un buen cristiano, así que me levanto tarde, para que Dios ayude a los demás"

"Mira nomás que considerado, espero que al menos hayas reflexionado sobre lo que te dije ayer"

"¿Ayer? Oh sí, sí, ayer, lo de mantener la calma, claro que lo reflexioné"

"Entonces habrás tomado conciencia de lo peligrosas que pueden ser tus acciones si actúas sin meditar las cosas y las repercusiones"

"Totalmente, es sólo que a veces me fastidian tanto que pierdo los estribos, pero te aseguro que intentaré tener la cabeza fría, je je je que gracioso, la cabeza fría ¿Lo captas? Es chistoso porque todo mi cuerpo está frío je je je"

"Al menos amaneciste de mejor humor, veo que dormiste bien"

"De maravilla"

"Bien, debo ir a mi oficina y tú debes desayunar e ir a clases, te veré más tarde hijo" dijo la reina dándole un beso en la frente.

"Adiós mamá"

"¿Estás sudando?"

"¿Tú crees? Debe ser el calor"

La reina se alejó y Andy sacó su botín del jarrón y corrió hacia los lavaderos rezando que no hubiera nadie.

"Que suerte, vine tan temprano que las señoras lavanderas aún no comienzan su jornada je je" Dijo el chico colocando todo sobre un lavadero "Bien, ahora veamos ¿Dónde guardarán el jabón estas buenas mujeres?" Dijo Andy para sí mismo mientras revisaba a su alrededor.

"Aquí está" Dijo una voz mientras le daba la barra de jabón.

"Oh muchas gracias" Dijo el chico tomándola, pero de inmediato reaccionó de forma histérica "¡Ahhh! ¡Birgit! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a recoger mi ropa tendida, además trabajo en la limpieza del castillo, así que creo que la pregunta más adecuada sería ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"¿Yo? Sólo practicaba mi silbido de nariz" Dijo el chico tapándose un orificio nasal y soplando por el otro.

"Espero que no sea una de tus bromas"

"No, claro que no, pero supongo que tienes mucho por hacer, yo también pensaba en irme pronto, te veo luego"

"¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de mí? ¿Qué estás tramando?"

"Yo no estoy tramando nada, es decir, como futuro rey debo conocer este castillo como la palma de la mano, sólo estaba familiarizándome con los objetos de limpieza como el jabón, y el agua y este pequeño objeto de aquí, je je ¿Qué es?"

"Se llama pinza genio, y sirve para colgar la ropa en los lazos"

"Oh, con que eso es, bien, no te quito más tu tiempo adiós"

"Adiós" Dijo la chica saliendo.

"Fiu, vamos, vamos, vamos, debo darme prisa antes de que las lavanderas lleguen" Dijo Andy poniendo su ropa a remojar.

"Lo sabía, sabía que algo te traías" Dijo Birgit apareciendo de nuevo "¿Por qué lavas tu ropa tú mismo y a escondidas?"

"Oh rayos ¿Es qué nunca puedo estar solo? ¿Ya nada es privado?"

"Cielos, yo sólo quería ayudar, pero veo que te levantaste de malas, te dejo solo, ya que eso es lo que quieres"

"Espera, no te vayas, es sólo que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta"

"¿Cuenta de qué?"

"Es sólo que tú, yo, los dos, estamos creciendo y en ocasiones eso nos ocasiona momentos vergonzosos, las chicas pasan por ciertas cosas, y los chicos pasamos por otras, y anoche yo... yo.. Pues ensucié mis pantalones de cierta sustancia...¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?" Dijo Andy sonrojado y sudoroso.

"Sí, no soy tan tonta, pero no te preocupes, si lo tendemos ahora, para el mediodía estará seco y nadie lo notará"

"¿Vas a ayudarme?"

"Claro, tú me apoyaste a mí el otro día cuando manché mi vestido, sé como te sientes"

"Gracias, pero no me siento cómodo con esto, me da mucha vergüenza"

"Bien tú te encargas de lavar y yo te ayudo a tender"

"Muy bien, pero yo tiendo mis calzoncillos si no te importa"

"Como quieras, no olvides usar bastante jabón"

Más tarde ambos terminaban de tender la ropa.

"Ahora sólo esperemos a que el sol haga su trabajo"

"Gracias"

"Ni lo menciones"

"Aunque esto de crecer no está nada fácil ¿Verdad?"

"Y que lo digas"

Andy se despidió de su amiga y corrió a desayunar para después ir a sus clases.

"Perdón por la demora Sr. Rohde, pero ya estoy aquí"

"Oh joven Anders, descuide, usualmente llega temprano ¿Trajo su reporte sobre los ciclos de la materia"

"Claro que sí, aquí está"

"Estupendo, lo revisaré más tarde, continuaremos con el tema que dejamos ayer inconcluso:

_Si la materia tiene masa y ocupa un lugar en el espacio significa que es cuantificable, es decir, que se puede medir._

_Todo cuanto podemos imaginar, desde un libro, un auto, el computador y hasta la silla en que nos sentamos y el agua que bebemos, o incluso algo intangible como el aire que respiramos, está hecho de materia. _

_Los planetas del Universo, los seres vivos como los insectos y los objetos inanimados como las rocas, están también hechos de materia. _

_De acuerdo a estos ejemplos, en el mundo natural existen distintos tipos de materia, la cual puede estar constituida por dos o más materiales diferentes, tales como la leche, la madera, un trozo de granito, el azúcar, etc. Si un trozo de granito se muele, se obtienen diferentes tipos de materiales_

Mientras el profesor hablaba, Andy no tardó en distraerse y sumirse en sus pensamientos, los cuales volaron nuevamente hacia la chica de sus sueños y nuevamente la imaginó como una sirena seductora.

"Ahora pasemos a la clase de biología y, saque su libro joven Anders ¿Joven Anders? ¡Príncipe Anders!"

"¿Si señor? Lo siento, estaba pensando en la materia y todo eso"

"Me alegra que la química le interese, pero ahora pasaremos a la materia de biología"

"Sí señor" Dijo Andy sacando su libro "¿Por qué estaré obsesionado con las chicas?" Pensó Andy "Pero mejor dejo de pensar en eso, no sea que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo y enfrente de mi tutor, apuesto a que el tema de hoy hará que me olvide de eso"

"Página 15 _Capítulo V: L_as células sexuales"

"¿Sexuales? ¿Ósea que vamos a hablar de sexo?" Preguntó Andy sonrojado y sudoroso.

"En realidad hablaremos de algo mucho más complicado"

"¿Y sí mejor pasamos a otro tema? Oh, mire este se ve prometedor, _mantenerse saludables"_

"Este tema es muy importante, no hay nada de que avergonzarse, son cosas naturales"

"Pero..."

"Le sugiero que ponga atención y no me interrumpa a menos que tenga alguna duda"

"Entendido"

_"Los responsables del proceso de la fecundación en humanos son dos: el gameto maduro de tipo femenino (célula huevo, ovocito u óvulo) y el gameto maduro de tipo masculino (espermatozoide)._

_Cada uno de ellos es producido por las respectivas gónadas (ovario y testículos) a través de un complejo proceso, la gametogénesis._

_El espermatozoide encierra en su "cabeza" enzimas que pueden romper las barreras protectoras del óvulo u ovocito, para provocar la fecundación._

_El óvulo u ovocito es la célula más grande del organismo humano (diámetro aproximado de 0,16 mm)._

_A diferencia del espermatozoide, en la ovulación el óvulo no ha completado aún la segunda parte de la división reductora de sus propios cromosomas (meiosis II) que quedan "bloqueados" en metafase II hasta el momento de la eventual fusión con el gameto masculino (espermatozoide o célula sexual masculina)._

"¿Sr. Rohde?"

"¿Si joven Anders? ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?"

"Sí, esos espermatozoides son células ¿Cierto?"

"Cierto, como dije en un principio, son las células sexuales masculinas"

"¿Y se podrían ver en el nuevo microscopio que mandó pedir?"

"Sí, con ayuda del microscopio podríamos apreciarlos claramente, si tuviéramos una muestra"

"Yo tengo una, voy por ella" Dijo el chico corriendo hacia su recámara y dejando a su profesor un tanto desconcertado.

Momentos después Andy volvió al salón de clases.

"Aquí está" Dijo el elegido "Y antes de que vaya a preguntar como lo obtuve, sólo digamos que tuve un pequeño accidente mientras dormía"

"Lo imaginé, pues está en la edad"

"¿Cómo funciona el microscopio Sr. Rohde?"

"En realidad es muy sencillo" Dijo el tutor mientras ambos se dirigían a la sección donde tenían los utensilios de laboratorio "Utilizar el microscopio seguramente es mucho más fácil de lo que imagina. Lo primero que debe hacer es colocarlo en una mesa robusta, es decir que no se mueva. Debe estar bien fija al piso. Trate de encontrar una mesa grande que te permita ver por el ocular sin necesidad de apoyarte ni estirarte.

Con este este hisopo humedecido con una solución colocamos la muestra en un portaobjetos, que es este rectángulo de vidrio y lo cubrimos con un cubreobjetos, que es este otro trozo de vidrio de 1 mm de espesor. Ubica el portaobjetos en la platina.

Para comenzar, siempre seleccione el lente de menor aumento, esto le permitirá encontrar con más facilidad el área más interesante para observar. Una vez que ya ha centrado el objetivo, puede ir cambiando los lentes por los de mayor aumento.

Si enfoca correctamente y tienes buena luz, podrá realizar observaciones muy interesantes. Eso sí, recuerde: nunca baje el lente del microscopio hasta tocar el objetivo ni mientras esté mirando. Sin darte cuenta podrías golpear el portaobjeto y romperlo"

"Seré muy cuidadoso señor, creo que veo algo moverse" Dijo el chico moviendo las perillas del microscopio.

"Déjeme ver" Dijo el profesor mirando también

"Efectivamente, son los espermatozoides"

"¿Está seguro? Más bien parecen renacuajos"

"Je je, si tal vez un poco, pero son células muy complejas"

"Que asco ¿Esas cosas están dentro de mí?"

"Están dentro de todos los hombres del mundo"

"Como sea, es asqueroso, aunque a la vez fascinante ¿Y dice que de ellos salen los bebés?" Dijo Andy enfocando con el microscopio.

"Pues solos no, para ello necesitan de la célula femenina"

"Que es el óvulo"

"Exacto"

Andy pasó largo rato conversando con su tutor y al terminar el resto de las materias de ese día se despidió.

"Hasta mañana Sr. Rohde"

"Hasta mañana joven Anders"

"Y Sr. Rohde"

"¿Sí?"

"Podría no mencionarle a mamá sobre mi pequeño incidente de anoche"

"Descuide, no diré nada"

Satisfecho, Andy corrió para reunirse con sus amigos en las calles, pero antes se topó con su hermanita y con Kurt que se entretenían haciendo una enorme lista.

"¿Qué están haciendo sabionda? ¿Acaso una lista sobre mis muchos atributos?"

"¿Atributos? Si así fuera sería menos de un renglón"

"Ja ja, que graciosa"

"En todo caso, con una lista así de larga serían más bien todos tus defectotes, como apestoso, olvidadizo, tonto, perezoso, desobediente..."

"Ya, ya párale que tú no eres perfecta"

"No, pero estoy más cerca de serlo que tú"

"Ya, olvídalo ¿Qué haces entonces?"

"Kurt y yo hacemos una lista de lo que necesitaremos para la boda"

"¿Sigues con lo mismo?"

"¿Quieres leerla?"

"Veamos, habrá helado, sandwiches, dulces, bebidas carbonatadas, ponis, gatitos, conejos, se ve que planearon todo"

"Aún nos falta los nombres para los bebés. Oye Andy ¿Tú sabes de donde vienen los bebés?"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Te pregunté si tú sabes de donde vienen los bebés ¿Qué no pones atención?"

"Eso... hum..pues.. Eso es una pregunta para tu mamá, adiós"

"Espera"

"Hasta luego cocodrilo" Dijo Andy ignorando a la niña

"Esto no me gusta Kurt" Dijo Helena

"Oh, lo siento, es sólo que creí que el color salmón sería el tema perfecto"

"No hablo de la decoración sino de mi hermano"

"¿Te refieres al traje que le elegí como padrino?"

"No, no hablo de la lista para la boda, sino de ahora, desde hace tiempo Andy actúa extraño, se va a la montaña solo, pasa mucho tiempo allá, se encierra en su cuarto, y cuando le pregunto qué tanto hace, sólo me dice que cosas de grandes, o cosas de futuro rey"

"Bueno, los futuros reyes si tenemos demasiadas ocupaciones"

"Andy ya se está comportando como adolescente"

"¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que ustedes se llevan de maravilla"

"Sí, pero ya no es como antes, Andy ya no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo ¿Tú crees que ya no me quiera? ¿Crees que yo hice algo mal?"

"Son figuraciones tuyas Helena, tu hermano te quiere mucho y tú no has hecho nada malo"

"Ojalá, porque ya no convivimos tanto como antes, a veces se me figura que Andy oculta algo ¿Y qué tal si un buen día Andy se encierra en su cuarto y me ignora por años como hizo su mamá con su tía?"

"Yo creo que estás exagerando prometida mía, eso fue porque los abuelos de Andy querían proteger a Anna y para hacerlo decidieron ocultarle que Elsa tenía poderes y separarlas, tú en cambio por otro lado, siempre has sabido de los poderes de tu hermano, y no creo que haya un gran secreto que permanezca oculto para ti, es decir ¿Qué podría ser más asombroso que tener un hermano mayo que controla el hielo?"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Entonces ¿Seguimos con la lista? aún nos falta elegir la pieza musical para el gran baile"

Mientras en las calles de Arendelle, Andy se encontraba con sus amigos.

"Hola chicos"

"Hola Andy" Dijo Ed

"¿Que tal viejo?" Agregó Ken

"¿Y Ostein?"

"Aún no regresa, está en la escuela, hoy tenía examen" Dijo Ken

"Y seguramente lo va a reprobar porque para variar un poco no estudió nada" Rio Andy

"No, pero ya lo conoces, es el rey de las trampas, algo hará para pasar" Explicó Ken

"Ojalá también yo pudiera hacer trampa" Se quejó Andy

"¿Y por qué no puedes?" Preguntó Ed

"Porque soy el único alumno de la clase, tengo la total atención del Sr. Rohde sobre mí durante el examen"

"Eso debe ser horrible" Exclamó Ed

"Y que lo digas, yo nunca sabré lo que es ir a una escuela llena de compañeros"

"Oh, tampoco te pierdes de nada viejo, ya ves, los bravucones, los castigos, a nosotros nuestros profesores nos pegaban cuando no hacíamos la tarea o no sabíamos la lección" Dijo Ken

"O si hacíamos alguna travesura, aún recuerdo esos reglazos y estar hincado en el patio bajo el sol"

"Eso suena aún más terrible ¿Y sus padres no decían nada al respecto?"

"Sí, nos castigaban por haber sido castigados en la escuela" Explicó Ken

"Cielos, ahora que lo veo de otra forma tener clases privadas no es tan malo"

"Y lo mejor de todo es que aún podemos pasar tiempo juntos" Dijo Ken

"Claro que sí" Dijo Ed mientras los tres chocaban sus manos

"Oigan y ¿Ustedes han soñado algo extraño últimamente?" Preguntó Andy

"Yo soñé que un zombie salía de debajo de mi cama" Respondió Ken

"¿Correcto? Eso es muy extraño, pero me refería a otra clase de sueños"

"Yo soñé anoche con Angelita" Suspiró Ed

"Y de seguro despertaste mojado" Rio Andy haciendo enojar a su amigo, al notar esto, de inmediato agregó "Oye viejo, no te pongas así, a mí también me pasa"

"¿Y por qué pasan estas cosas?" Preguntó Ed

"Porque en la pubertad, los testículos comienzan a producir espermatozoides por primera vez" Explicó Andy diciendo de memoria lo que recién había leído en su libro

"¿Qué son espermatozoides?" Preguntó Ed

"Oh, es que ¿Tú no sabes nada?" Rezongó Andy exasperado

"¿Y acaso tú lo sabes todo?" Replicó Ken poniendo a su amigo en su lugar.

"Está bien, está bien, verás Ed, el espermatozoide es la célula sexual masculina, por eso en la pubertad adquirimos la capacidad de hacer hijos, más no de ser papás pues aún estamos muy jóvenes ¿Me explico?"

"Y en la pubertad, también se nos van los gallos" Dijo Ed provocando las risas de todos "Porque nos está cambiando la voz" Agregó haciendo una voz ronca "Como cuando a Andy se le salió una gallo en pleno brindis ¿Te acuerdas Andy? Fue muy vergonzoso ¿No crees?" Rio Ed haciendo enfurecer a Andy.

"Sí, je je je, pero ya nos salimos del tema" Dijo Ken "Estábamos hablando sobre los espermatozoides, imagínense, una presa de agua, si está muy llena se abren sus compuertas y el agua fluye. En los varones, cuando se acumulan millones y millones de espermatozoides y sucede algo que nos excita, je je, salen de golpe, un chorro, puff, y a eso se le llama _eyaculación_"

"Sí, y la primera vez que te sucede se llama" Agregó Andy "Creo que, ay lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, ah ya, _eyacularquia_, y también, según me dijo mi tutor, el cerebro aprovecha mientras estamos dormidos, para crear sueños excitantes, que estimulan la salida de los espermatozoides sin que te des cuenta"

"Eso son los sueños húmedos" Dijo Ken.

"Y también se les conoce como emisiones nocturnas" Agregó Andy

"Vaya" Exclamó Ed

"La primera vez que me pasó, me preocupé, creí que me había orinado en la cama" Dijo Andy

"Yo le pregunté a mi papá, la gente piensa que los varones tenemos que saberlo todo, y nadie nos explica nada" Dijo Ken.

"Eso es muy cierto" Opinó Ed "Y cuando lo hacen, usan chistes muy pesados"

"Por suerte nos tenemos unos a otros" Dijo Andy. "Porque me daría mucha pena hablar con mis papás sobre estas cosas, incluso con mi tutor, pero él insiste que son cosas naturales"

"Sí, te comprendo, y hablando entre nosotros nos damos cuenta de que no estamos solos en esto" Opinó Ken.

"Aunque apuesto que Ostein debe saber más que nosotros, ya verán que nos ayudará y nos dará toda clase de buenos consejos"

"Oigan ¿Y ustedes piensan demasiado en las chicas?" Preguntó Andy

"Claro que sí" Respondió Ken "¿O hay otra cosa en qué pensar?"

"Es que son muy lindas" Dijo Ed mientras los tres se embobaban viendo desde la distancia a unas chicas que convivían.

"Aunque a la vez es raro, considerando el hecho de que hace una par de años prefería juntarme con puros chicos y molestar a las niñas, je je" Dijo Ken

"¿Creen que las chicas tengan esta clase de sueños como nosotros?" Preguntó Ed

"Quien sabe, nunca le he preguntado a una y no planeo hacerlo nunca" Respondió Ken

"¿Creen que noten que las observamos?" Quiso saber Andy

"Yo creo que no" Aseguró Ken

Pero estaban equivocados y pronto las chicas, entre las cuales se encontraba Birgit, notaron la presencia de los chicos, aunque aparentaban no darse cuenta, y reían observándolos también discretamente.

"¿Ya vieron eso chicas?" Dijo una de las jovencitas

"Ay pero que lindos, nos están espiando" Dijo Birgit

"Yo creo que el menor es el más guapo" Dijo la primera

"Yo digo que es el mayor, miren que alto es" Agregó una segunda chica

"Para mí el más atractivo es el príncipe" Dijo una tercer chica que llevaba un vestido rosa.

"Olvídalo, Andy está apartado por Birgit" Opinó la primera

"Claro que no" Replicó Birgit

"Si, como no" Rieron sus amigas.

"Les aseguro que sólo somos amigos"

"En ese caso, quisiera conocerlo mejor" Dijo la que mostró interés en Andy.

Mientras Andy y los chicos.

"¿De qué estarán hablando?" Preguntó Ken

"Parece que de nosotros" Dijo Andy nervioso

"¿Estarán criticándonos?" Preguntó Ed mortificado

"Espero que no" Replicó Ken

"Pero murmuran y nos miran" Dijo Andy

"Oh, cuanta incertidumbre" Se quejó Ed

"La del vestido rosa no es nada fea" Opinó Ken

"Y la chica alta, tiene un cabello precioso, ay, me gustan altas aunque me peguen" Aseguró Andy.

"Oh miren, vienen hacia acá" Dijo Ed señalando

"Rompan filas" Exclamó Andy mientras los tres corrían y chocaban unos con otros.

"Sólo actúen natural" Dijo Ken mientras fingían leer historietas. "Oh, hola chicas"

"Hola Ken ¿Qué hacen?" Preguntó una de las chicas

"Oh, sólo estudiábamos las artes de la literatura" Explicó Ken

"Efectivamente" Agregó Ed

"¿Y desde cuando pueden leer un libro que está de cabeza?" Quiso saber Birgit

Al percatarse de que por las prisas los tres tomaron los cuentos al revés Andy se justificó.

"Oh, es sólo una técnica nueva para ejercitar nuestros cerebros"

"¿No habían oído de ella?" Preguntó Ed

"Para nada" Replicó una segunda chica

"Es el último grito de la moda en Paris" Aseguró Andy

"Por cierto, quiero presentarles a Rose, hace poco que se vino a vivir a Arendelle con su tío"

"Hola" Dijo el elegido acercándose y sintiendo que cupido lo flechaba.

"Hola a ti también" Respondió la chica que era rubia, de ojos azules y un poco más alta que él y de su misma edad.

Birgit observaba la escena con preocupación y celos al notar la atracción entre el chico de sus sueños y la recién llegada.

"Soy Anders"

"Sé exactamente quien eres, je je je, te he visto algunas veces en actos públicos, pero jamás me animé a hablarte"

"Creo que no te había visto, recordaría un rostro como el tuyo"

"¿Y a donde se dirigen chicas?" Preguntó Ken

"Sólo íbamos a dar un paseo al campo" Dijo Birgit sin poder evitar ponerse celosa

"¿Quieren acompañarnos?" Preguntó otra chica

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron los tres chicos a coro.

"Es decir, sería genial" Dijo Ken.

"Bien, vayan a traer cosas que puedan sernos útiles" Dijo la chica que los invitó. "Y nos veremos en la torre del reloj en 20 minutos"

Corriendo feliz, Andy avanzó por los pasillos del castillo.

"Andy ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?"

"Oh, sabionda ¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"He estado aquí, si me prestaras atención lo notarías"

"¿No crees que la vida es maravillosa?" Dijo el chico sin prestarle atención.

"Claro que lo creo ¿Tú no?"

"Sobre todo cuando iré al campo y estaré a solas con una linda chica llamada Rose, que es alta y de cabello precioso, quizás hasta la bese"

"¿Y por qué querrías hacer algo tan asqueroso?"

"No es asqueroso, es muy romántico"

"Ahora quien me está dando miedo eres tú"

"No veo razón sabionda" Dijo Andy entrando a su cuarto seguido por su hermanita y acercando lo necesario para acampar, incluso jaló un mantel que estaba sobre una mesa, tirando todo, para hacerlo bolas y echarlo en la canasta de cosas que se llevaría.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"Desde luego que no, esto es cosa de grandes"

"¡Elsa, Andy va a ir al campo a besuquearse con chicas y...!"

"Cierra la boca ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo el chico tapándole la boca

"Llévame contigo o le diré tus planes a tu mamá"

"No"

"¡Elsaaaa!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo tú ganas"

"¿Puede ir Kurt con nosotros?"

"¿Qué me viste cara de niñera?"

"¡Elsaaa!"

"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Invítalo pues"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto grito?" Preguntó la reina entrando corriendo.

Andy sólo miró mortificado a su hermanita.

"Andy me quiere hacer cosquillas"

"Anders no molestes a tu hermana, y tú Helena no grites, me asustaste, ahora pórtense bien, debo volver a trabajar"

La reina salió de la habitación y la sabionda hizo lo mismo canturreando alegremente.

"Iré a avisarle a Kurt"

"¿Por qué a mí?" Gruñó Andy

Más tarde en la torre del reloj, los campistas esperaban impacientes a que llegara su compañero.

"Ya llegué chicos, perdón por la demora, pero tuve compañía"

"Hola Birgit, hola chicas" Dijo la sabionda

"Hola Helena"

"Andy ¿Tienes un minuto?"

"Gulp, ahora regreso chicas"

"¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué trajiste a tu hermana y a ese niño con acento extraño"

"Kurt"

"Como sea"

"No tuve alternativa, la sabionda me chantajeó, tiene un ingenio cruel"

"Sólo espero que no nos estorben demasiado"

"Ya verás que se irán a cortar flores o a cazar conejitos, ya sabes cosas para niños y nos dejarán tranquilos para que nosotros también cacemos conejitas"

Ambos volvieron con el grupo.

"Ahora en marcha chicas, conozco un buen lugar que será perfecto para acampar" Dijo Andy "Deja que yo me lleve eso linda, parece pesado" Dijo el joven príncipe ayudando a Rose su canasta.

"Oh, eres muy amable"

"Ya que estás de acomedido, llévate también lo mío y lo de Kurt" Dijo la sabionda arrojándole encima sus mochilas y canastas

"Ouch, Uf, esto pesa mucho sabionda ¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿Rocas?"

"Exacto, en ese costal va mi colección de rocas, la traje para recolectar más, ten mucho cuidado con ellas, casi las rompes con tu cabezota hueca cuando te las pasé"

"Grrrr" Gruñó el elegido.

"Que bonito está por aquí, vamos Kurt, saltemos en la hojarasca" Dijo Helena mientras se llevaba a su amigo jalando.

"Oigan chicos yo voy atrás, pero muy atrás"

"¿Estás bien Andy?" Preguntó Birgit "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Oh, no, esto es pan comido, nada que el poderoso príncipe del hielo no pueda manejar"

"En serio, déjame ayudarte al menos con esta canasta"

"Si eso te hace sentir mejor, aceptaré tu ayuda"

Más tarde llegaron al lugar sugerido por Andy.

"Tengo que darte crédito viejo, es un lindo lugar" Dijo Ken

"Se los dije, ouch, mi cuello"

"Oh pobrecito" Dijo Birgit

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo Rose.

"Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen, pero creo que con un masajito me sentiré mejor"

"Haberlo dicho antes, yo te lo doy" Dijo Helena

"Gracias sabionda" Rezongó Andy con sarcasmo.

"No me agradezcas, para eso estamos los hermanos" dijo la niña torciendo al chico.

"Ya, gracias, con eso es suficiente ¿Qué intentas? ¿Zafarme la cabeza?"

A pesar de los contratiempos, los chicos se instalaron y disfrutaron de un refrigerio.

"Permíteme" Dijo Andy galante apareciendo cubos de hielo en la bebida de la chica que tanto le atrajo.

"Eres muy agradable, no puedo creer que estoy en un día de campo con el príncipe del hielo"

"En realidad me gusta considerarme un chico ordinario"

"Tal vez te enojes, pero creí que serías un presumido arrogante, pero ahora veo que te juzgué mal"

"Gracias, tú también eres muy agradable"

"Debe ser genial ser un príncipe"

"Lo es, tiene muchas cosas buenas e interesantes, pero también tiene sus desventajas"

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Pues como, no poder hacer las cosas que quieres, o ir a los lugares que quieres o estar con las personas que quieres"

"Entonces ¿No te dejan tener novia?"

"En realidad, no les he preguntado a mis padres si me dejarían, seguramente lo prohibirían, aunque creo que ellos no tendrían por qué enterarse je je je" dijo Andy sentándose más cerca de la chica.

"Eso de un amor secreto suena muy romántico, aunque en mi caso si tengo prohibido tener novio"

"¿Ah si?"

"Sí, en mi familia son un poco anticuados, debo casarme con quien mi tío diga"

"¿Y tus padres que opinan?"

"Yo no tengo padres, fui recogida por mi tío cuando era apenas una bebé, por eso él dice que me conseguirá un buen marido"

"Eso suena terrible y machista"

"Algunas familias así son"

"Yo nunca lo sería, yo a mi chica la trataría como una reina y no le pegaría ni con el pétalo de una rosa, ni tampoco la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quiere"

"Creo que eres muy considerado"

"Y yo creo que tú eres muy..."

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento un conejo se le echó encima y se metió en su pantalón.

"Atrápalo, se escapa" Gritó Helena mientras corría seguida de Kurt.

"Ah, basta, ahh, no, ja ja ja me hace cosquillas" Dijo Andy retorciéndose mientras lograba sacar con dificultada a la alimaña y después furioso se dirigió a su hermana "Te voy a..."

Pero la risa de Rose lo detuvo mientras la sabionda se escondía detrás de Kurt.

"Je je je je, eres muy gracioso" dijo la chica

"¿Gracioso? ¿De verdad? ¿Yo? Oh y eso que no has oído mis mejores chistes" Agregó el chico lleno de júbilo

"Pero si todos tus chistes son muy malos" opina su hermana

"Escucha este Toc, toc" Continuó Andy sin prestar atención al comentario de la niña.

"¿Quién es?"

"Quien"

"¿Quién, quien?"

"¿Eres tartamuda? Ja ja ja" Rio Andy mientras la chica le hacía segundas, divertida por su simpatía y calidez.

Olvidando por completo su enojo, Andy disfrutó del resto del día de campo.

"Wow, ese tatuaje que tienes en la mano es precioso ¿Es algún símbolo o algo así?" Dijo Andy

"En realidad es una marca de nacimiento" Respondió la chica extendiendo la mano.

"Suena interesante" Respondió el chico admirando la peculiar forma de la marca.

"Andy también tiene una, pero es sólo una mancha" Dijo la sabionda

"¿En serio? ¿Dónde?" Quiso saber Rose.

"En el tra..." Dijo la niña sin poder terminar de hablar.

"En ningún lugar en particular" Dijo Andy nervioso tapando la boca a su hermanita.

De regreso, el joven príncipe acompañó a Rose hasta su casa.

"Realmente me la pasé bien Andy, mi casa es aquella, ya puedo seguir desde aquí, no sea que mi tío nos vea y saque conclusiones equivocadas, gracias por acompañarme"

"Ni lo menciones, también yo me divertí mucho"

"Espero verte pronto"

"También yo"

"Adiós"

"Adiós"

Tan pronto la chica se perdió de vista, Andy recorrió las calles hasta el castillo, bailando y saltando.

"Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida" Exclamó Andy avanzando por los pasillos hasta su recámara "No dejo de pensar en ella, es fabulosa, esto amerita un dibujo" Agregó sacando su equipo.

Afuera del cuarto de Andy, la sabionda se alejaba triste, al ver que nuevamente su hermano la ignoraba y en el otro extremo del pasillo, Birgit también se alejaba llorosa al ver que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Andy sólo la veía como su amiga, mientras que por otro lado se súper enamoraba de una total desconocida.

"Mami ¿Por qué Andy ya casi no juega conmigo?" Preguntó la niña entrando en la habitación especial que tenían asignada en el castillo.

"Oh pues debes entender Helena que tu hermano está creciendo y necesita su espacio, para él es más importante pasar tiempo con sus amigos que con su familia"

"Yo también soy su amiga"

"Sí, ustedes son los mejores amigos, son hermanos"

"Pero Andy ya no quiere jugar a las escondidas, o los soldados conmigo, dice que esas son cosas de niños"

"También influye mucho el que dirán, Andy hará cualquier cosa por encajar con los otros jovencitos y evitar que lo critiquen, lo cual podrá hacer que se meta en líos. Por ahora Andy preferirá juntarse con chicos y chicas de su edad"

"A Andy sólo le interesan sus bobos amigos y las chicas lindas"

"En cierto modo si, je je je, pero es sólo una etapa, tú siempre vas a ocupar un lugar especial en el corazón de tu hermano"

"¿Y cuánto le durará esta etapa?"

"Pues unos tres o cuatro años"

"¿Tanto?"

"Y para tu hermano las cosas no serán sencillas durante estos años, así que va a necesitar de nuestro apoyo y paciencia y nosotros vamos a dárselos ¿Verdad muñequita?"

"Supongo, iré a jugar con Andy, digo, a ver si quiere"

Y la sabionda salió corriendo en busca de su hermano, al cual encontró para varear un poco, encerrado en su habitación pasando tiempo a solas.

Toc toc toc

"¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo Andy"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres sabionda?" Preguntó el chico sin abrir la puerta

"¿Vamos a jugar?"

"Ahora no"

"¿Qué tanto haces ahí adentro?"

"Nada" Respondió Andy un tanto nervioso desde adentro de la habitación

"Entonces si no estás haciendo nada, vamos a jugar"

"Ok, pero sólo un ratito, porque debo regresar para...para... leer mis historietas, se quedó emocionante el último capítulo"

Después de la conversación con su hija, Liv decidió hablar con Elsa al respecto y una vez que la reina de las nieves estuvo al tanto de como se sentía la niña creyendo que era rechazada por su hermano, creyó que lo más conveniente era tomar cartas en el asunto.

Por lo que al caer la tarde, Elsa hablaba con su hijo en su oficina.

"¿Sabes Andy? Liv habló conmigo"

"¿Ah si? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Helena siente que no pasas mucho tiempo ya con ella"

"¿En serio? Yo intento convivir mucho con ella, trato de ser un buen hermano mayor, parece qu nada de lo que hago es suficiente"

"Eres un buen hermano mayor, eso nadie lo discute pero al parecer tu hermanita siente que la rechazas"

"Es que no tengo tiempo, clases, tarea y misiones como el elegido, además tal vez te sonará extraño, pero disfruto mucho estando solo en mi habitación, me relajo y tengo tiempo para mí, o ir a las montañas solo, es muy agradable, yo solo en medio de la belleza helada la nieve"

"Sí, sé que a esta edad los chicos y chicas, quieren pasar tiempo solos, pero no te olvides de también compartir tu tiempo con tus seres queridos"

"Lo tendré en cuenta, últimamente he tenido que encargarme de varios tipos malos, no sólo es la sabionda, en ocasiones les quedo mal a mis amigos, a mis primas"

"Entiendo que tu trabajo como el elegido es importante para ti, también es importante para mí, para todo el mundo mágico, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti"

"Hago lo que puedo, si Helena supiera de mi secreta identidad como el elegido me comprendería, pero no puedo decirle nada, tú más que nadie sabe lo que es tener que rechazar a tu hermana para mantenerla a salvo"

"Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres"

"Me duele mentirle a la sabionda, pero no tengo otra alternativa, yo, no soportaría que Helena saliera lastimada por verse involucrada en mis misiones, sólo espero que mi hermanita entienda algún día por qué lo hago y no me odie"

"Hey, te aseguro que ella lo entenderá perfectamente, pero un secreto así no es fácil guardarlo por mucho tiempo"

"Sólo espero hacer lo correcto" En ese momento su brazalete mágico comenzó a vibrar y brillar "Y hablando de hacer lo correcto, parece que el mundo mágico está en peligro, debo irme"

"Suerte hijo"

Corriendo a su habitación Andy saltó sobre su transportador mágico y de inmediato apareció dentro de su guarida secreta en el castillo de hielo.

"Aquí estoy ¿Cuál es el problema esta vez?"

"Tengo malas noticias chico, se trata del _clan de los cazadores_"

"¿Clan de los cazadores?"

"Una orden milenaria que creíamos extinta hace siglos"

"¿Y qué es lo que hace exactamente esta orden?"

"Su misión es, como su nombre lo dice, cazar creaturas mágicas"

"Entonces, ya que mamá y yo somos los únicos que no están ocultos ¿Crees que vengan tras nosotros?"

"Lo dudo chico, ustedes dos son demasiado famosos, el protocolo de esta orden es permanecer ocultos, su intención no es revelar la existencia del mundo mágico a otros humanos, sino hacerse ricos y poderosos a costa de los seres mágicos"

"¿Son humanos?"

"Sí"

"¿Y cómo saben del mundo mágico?"

"A lo largo del tiempo se han abierto ranuras entre el mundo mágico y el humano"

"Si son humanos, entonces no tendremos de que preocuparnos, los venceré fácilmente con mi magia de hielo"

"Eso es exactamente lo que no debes hacer, no puedes permitir que sepan quien es el elegido sería catastrófico"

"No les tengo miedo, yo puedo con ellos"

"No subestimes el poder del clan de los cazadores, tienen miembros en todo el mundo y no dudarán en destruirte, no podemos arriesgarnos chico, eres la única esperanza del mundo mágico, además si descubren que eres el elegido eso acarrearía problemas también para tu madre y tu reino"

"Bien, no sé si lo sepas, pero no soy la persona más calificada para mantener oculta mi identidad, mis poderes o mi cabello me delatarán"

"Me anticipé a eso, permíteme presentarte este traje diseñado especialmente para ayudarte con eso" Dijo Oppker mostrándole un traje similar al de un ninja enmascarado.

"Genial" dijo el chico poniéndoselo. "Creo que me veo súper cool"

"Tu traje bloquea tus poderes de hielo"

"Eso no me gusta"

"Pero a cambio te otorga más rapidez, agilidad y fuerza"

"Esa es la parte que me gusta ¿Puedo levantar un elefante?"

"No te me aloques, sólo te da cierta fuerza adicional, ideal para combate, así como cierta resistencia y por supuesto, yo te daré una mano con mis conjuros, toma"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un cinturón multi usos, tiene frascos con pequeñas pócimas que te serán útiles, como niebla para escapar, gas lacrimógeno, explosivos, chacos, es como un baticinturón"

"¿Baticinturón?"

"Olvídalo"

"¿Crees que a las chicas les guste el traje?" Dijo Andy posando.

"Andando Romeo, ya tendrás tiempo para chicas en otra ocasión"

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Tenemos una cita con el clan de los cazadores"

Momentos después ambos inspeccionaban un bosque cercano a Arendelle.

"Lo tengo"

"Aum" Bostezó Andy "Yo no veo nada"

"No cuestiones a tu maestro troll" Dijo Oppker y arrojó un polvo mágico en el piso, de inmediato brilló en el pasto un rastro de huellas humanas.

"¿El cazador? Pero ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Ajá ¿Por qué no nos dices tú? Huellas del cazador de norte a sur, en una noche de luna llena"

"Veamos ¿Cazador? ¿Norte a sur? ¿Luna llena? Creo que lo tengo..no..no lo tengo"

"¿No has prestado atención a las lecciones sobre creaturas mágicas que te he dado"

"Claro que sí"

"¿Entonces?"

"Mi cerebro no tiene tanta retención como tú, mamá y el Sr. Rohde creen"

"Te daré una pista, es un caballo con un cuerno"

"¡Oh cielos! ¿Está cazando unicornios?"

"Justo en el blanco, te mereces un premio"

Mientras cerca de ahí, alguien observaba a través de unos binoculares, a la manada de unicornios que pastaba en el bosque.

"Bien, cuernos de unicornio, siempre son un producto de valor en el mercado negro de la magia" Dijo un hombre maligno vestido con ropa antigua, con partes de armadura, capa, y un cráneo de alguna creatura mágica desafortunada en la cabeza, y el hombre salió sigilosamente acechando a los unicornios.

"Bien, ya es hora de darle una lección" Dijo Andy

"Dásela entonces chico"

"Eso haré, pondré a prueba mis habilidades" Dijo Andy acercándose sin ser visto

"Vamos, vamos, arrójale un frasco explosivo" Susurra Oppker desde su escondrijo.

"¿Qué tal un explosivo?" Dijo para sí mismo el chico tomando uno de los frascos

"Espera chico, tomaste el frasco equivocado" Trató de advertirle Oppker.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Andy arrojó el frasco lejos y al impactarse con el suelo se expandió un humo que hacía estornudar, el cual el viento lo desvió de regreso hacia el elegido.

"Achú, achú" Estornudó el chico

El alboroto ocasionó que los unicornios huyeran en estampida.

"¿Quién hoza frustrar mi cacería? Detecto gran magia en ti, no puedes ser otro más que el famoso elegido, pues permíteme elegirte para destruirte" Dijo el cazador tirándole un golpe con un arma mágica pero el chico saltó y lo esquivó.

"Já ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes cazador?" Fanfarroneó Andy pero no pudo jactarse por mucho tiempo, pues desde su flanco desprevenido apareció un segundo atacante enmascarado dándole una certera patada voladora que lo hizo rodar por el suelo aturdido.

"Ouch"

"¿Qué tal lo hice maestro?" Dijo la recién llegada

"Brillante cazadora, tu entrenamiento ha sido beneficioso"

De inmediato la chica que era casi de la misma edad de Andy, continuó su ataque

"Jiá"

"Hey, hey, hey" Dijo Andy esquivando sus golpes "¿Qué hace una chica bonita cómo tú cazando unicornios en un lugar como este?"

"Puedes decirme ¿Qué hace un chico guapo como tú en calzoncillos?" Dijo la chica torciéndole el brazo y aplicándole una llave.

"Bien...pues yo...la verdad" Tartamudeó Andy apenado al percatarse que durante la batalla había terminado con el pantalón bajado.

Aprovechando esto, la chica lo hizo tropezar y se apoderó del arma de su maestro.

"Tienes una oportunidad de oro para matar al elegido, liquídalo" Ordenó el cazador.

"Será un placer" Respondió la cazadora.

Pero antes de que lo lograra, Oppker intervino arrojando un conjuro que creó un cerco de fuego entre el chico y sus adversarios., dándole tiempo de subirse los pantalones y continuar su pelea contra la cazadora, la cual era una experta guerrera.

"Já, vaya, vaya, eres buena cazadora" Dijo Andy mientras ambos se enfrascaban en una batalla "Eres muy buena"

"Tú tampoco estás tan mal, chico ninja" Respondió la chica sin dejar de pelear.

Durante el forcejeo, la chica terminó perdiendo uno de sus guantes y aunque Andy no lo notó, en la mano la chica tenía la misma marca que Rose.

"Hora de irnos" Dijo el cazador y la chica recuperando su guante saltó a su lado.

"Volveremos" Dijo la cazadora

"Te estaré esperando" Replicó el elegido.

"Esto no ha terminado Elegido" Dijo el villano mientras tanto él como su aprendiz desaparecían.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti chico, nunca dudé ni un segundo, sólo un consejo, no es buena idea enamorar a las enemigas mortales, confía en tu maestro, sabe de lo que habla"

"¿Incluso con una enemiga tan bella? Vamos"

"Quedan muchas batallas por librar, te espero mañana después de la escuela para continuar con el entrenamiento"

"Ahí estaré" Dijo Andy "Sólo espero tener tiempo libre para conocer más a Rose"

Terminado el día el par volvió a sus respectivas casas y continuaron preparándose para los retos que les esperaban.

Mientras que por otro lado las fuerzas del mal también se preparaban para complicarles las cosas.

**¿QUÉ TAL? ANDY FUE FLECHADO POR CUPIDO POR TERCERA VEZ EN SU CORTA VIDA. PERO ¿QUÉ HAY CON ESA CHICA NUEVA? ¿ES ELLA LA CAZADORA?**

**EL PERSONAJE DE ROSE, LOS CAZADORES Y ALGUNOS DIALOGOS LOS SAQUE DE LA SERIE "EL DRAGON OCCIDENTAL" Y EL SUEÑO DE ANDY, ASI COMO LA PLÁTICA CON SUS AMIGOS LOS SAQUÉ DE UN VIDEO DE YOU TUBE TITULADO "LA PUBERTAD"**


	33. Chapter 33

**HOLA A TODOS, YA ME ESTOY ORGANIZANDO DE MANERA QUE PUEDO ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO, Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**ALGUNOS ME PREGUNTARON DE DONDE SACO MIS IDEAS, PUES PARA ALGUNAS ME BASO EN SITUACIONES DE PELÍCULAS O SERIRES QUE ME AGRADAN, Y OTRAS LAS SACO DE MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**LES RECUERDO QUE HELENA TAMBIÉN TIENE PÁGINA EN FACEBOOK, BUSQUENLA COMO "PRINCESA HELENA WESTERGUARD"**

Mientras Andy se preocupaba por enfrentar al clan de los cazadores, el Capitán Escarcha tenía otros problemas.

"¿Qué hacemos en este lugar capitán?" le pregunta la sabionda, cuando ambos entran a un lugar donde venden cerdos

"Yo vine a adquirir algo de suma importancia, tú te endilgaste cuando me viste salir del castillo, como de costumbre"

"Hey, yo no hago esas cosas"

"Claro que sí, todo el tiempo"

"¿Vas a comprarte un puerquito de mascota?"

"Claro que no, ni que fueran perros"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Has probado las trufas?"

"Claro que si, me encanta el chocolate, mmm"

"No esa clase de trufas, me refiero a unos deliciosos hongos que son un manjar de dioses"

"Creo que no las he probado, je je"

"Pues yo lo hice el otro día, llegué a un restaurant del pueblo a comer y me sirvieron un delicioso platillo compuesto por estas ricas trufas que acababan de traer de África"

"Ok ya entendí eso, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿qué tienen que ver los puerquitos en este asunto?"

"Pues resulta que cuando me disponía a comer otra ración del riquísimo platillo ya se habían terminado todas las trufas y yo me quedé con el antojo desde entonces"

"Va a nacer con cara de trufa, ji ji"

"¿Quién va a nacer con cara de trufa?"

"No tengo idea, yo sólo repito lo que oigo de los grandes"

"Pues volviendo al tema, lo más triste es que no hay trufas por los alrededores"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque son una especie muy extraña que sólo se encuentra en las lejanas y peligrosas tierras de África"

"Pues encárgale más a algún barco que salga para allá"

"Esos inútiles traen muy poco y tardan meses en volver, así no me conviene, por suerte he descubierto un secreto"

"¿Cuál secreto?"

"Pero si luego, luego el chisme, no te puedes quedar nunca con la duda"

"Oh vamos, dime el secreto"

"Los puercos pueden rastrear trufas, así que si compro uno de estos pequeñines y me lo llevo a África, pronto estaré atiborrándome de ese delicioso manjar"

"¿Quieres un puerco para usarlo como sabueso?"

"Exacto"

"¿Pues no que no eran perros?"

"Son cerdos, me sorprende que no conozcas la diferencia entre unos y otros"

"Ya sé que no son perros, sólo me burlo de lo que dijiste hace rato sobre las mascotas"

"Estos parecen unos buenos ejemplares"

"Pero si no pareces del tipo de gente que guste de salir con cerdos"

El capitán sólo la volteó a ver y la niña se enojó de que le pusiera el saco.

"Hey, fíjate a quién estas insultando, yo soy una amazona/ninja ¿recuerdas?"

"Ahora calla por un momento para que pueda hablar de negocios con este distinguido hombre, disculpe caballero"

Por toda contestación el, dueño de los puercos voltio detrás suyo para ver al caballero con el que hablaba, pero no había nadie más.

"Caballero" volvió a decir el capitán y el hombre captó que le hablaba a él

"¿En qué puedo servirle mi amigo de nieve?"

"Estoy interesado en buscar trufas"

"Pues vino al lugar correcto, estos pequeños cerditos pueden olfatear trufas a más de 2 kilómetros"

"Pero que barbaridad" dijo Helena sarcásticamente

"Tienen pedigree y garantía" dice el vendedor mientras abre las cortinas de un pequeño teatro en donde desfilan los cerditos "Son de las mejores razas conocidas"

"¿Y cuánto cuesta uno?" pregunta el soldado

"Solamente 3,000 coronas"

"¿Pero qué?" pregunta la niña sin poderlo creer "¿3,000 coronas solo por un pequeño jamón?"

"Oh no" exclama el hombre preocupado "Acabas de decir la palabra prohibida"

"¿Cuál? ¿Jamón?" pregunta la sabionda

"No, no" vuelve a decir el hombre mientras él y los puerquitos huyen para ponerse a salvo

Entonces una enorme caja de madera (con un letrero que dice: ALEJESE) comienza a saltar, para más tarde ser destruida y de su interior sale un cerdo muy grande.

"!AHHHHH!" gritan Helena y el capitán cuando el cerdo se lanza furioso contra ellos

Pero antes de que puedan quitarse, son embestidos por el animal y los 2 salen volando. Sin detenerse, el puerco destruye todo a su paso.

Entonces el vendedor se asoma de su escondite y comienza a cantar una canción de cuna.

_"Duérmete niño, duérmete ya_

_Que viene el coco y te comerá_

_Si no te duermes vas a llorar_

_Y entonces tendremos que hacerte callar"_

Con esto, el cerdo se calma poco a poco, para finalmente caer dormido encima de la sabionda.

"Zzzzzzz"

"¿Sabe?" le dice el dueño al capitán "Por mucho menos dinero puede llevarse a este estupendo animal"

"¡Oigan! ¡Quítenme a este monstruo apestoso de encima!" se queja la niña

Una vez que liberaron a la sabionda, continuaron con su charla de negocios.

"¿Sabe qué? Creo que no es lo que necesitamos" dice el soldado

"Ya saben lo que dicen, entre más grande es el cerdo, más grande es la trufa"

"¿Una trufa más grande? Eso si que seria el paraíso"

"Y además sólo cuesta 500 coronas"

Luego de que la sabionda se recuperó de su pasada experiencia, por fin trata de intervenir en el asunto.

"Capitán, una cosa son las trufas y otra muy distinta es comprar a este cerdo gigante"

"Las trufas gigantes bien valdrán la pena"

"¿Sabe qué? Me siento de excelente humor, le daré más descuento todavía y serán solamente 400 coronas" insiste el vendedor

"Se me figura que más bien te va a echar Elsa del palacio con todo y cerdo"

"Es reina Elsa ¿Por qué no puedes grabártelo?"

"Les tengo una súper oferta, pueden llevárselo por la insignificante cantidad de 300 coronas"

"Bueno, ya que insiste, ¿me aceptaría 250 coronas y 23 øres (centavos)?"

"Vendido" dice el hombre tomando el dinero

Para más tarde regresar con una cuerda que le amarra al cerdo y le entrega el otro extremo al capitán para que se lo lleve.

"Pero ¿qué le vas a decir a Elsa?" insiste la niña

"Mira pequeñita, no necesito que me estés aconsejando, yo sé bien lo que hago"

"Pero es que es una pésima idea"

"Como si la idea de una ninja/amazona fuera muy inteligente"

Indignada la niña se acerca al puerco, quien ya comienza a despertar y le dice la palabra prohibida en el oído.

Y entonces el animal sale nuevamente disparado arrastrando al soldado de nieve por todos lados y así salen a la calle, perdiéndose de vista.

"Magnifica idea capitán, magnifica idea" dice la niña mientras sale tranquilamente del lugar y monta en su yegua _Rosita_

Mientras tanto, en el muelle, Hans y Liv están platicando tranquilamente, cuando en eso, un grito a sus espaldas los interrumpe.

"¡AHHHH!"

"Caray" dice Hans "Esos gritos parecen del capitán Escarcha"

"Y si ¿Qué le picará? Me pregunto si estará resfriado"

"¡Detengan a este cerdo! ¡Detengan a este cerdo!" gritaba el pobre soldado "¡Detengan a este..." cuando al acercarse a la orilla, la cuerda se rompe y el capitán cae al mar

Detrás de ellos viene a todo galope Helena y se acerca sólo para burlarse.

"Vaya, vaya, eso estuvo fantástico ¿necesita alguna ayuda capitán?"

"Cof, cof, no gracias"

Pero apenas termina de decir esto, el soldado de nieve se derrite y se vuelve parte del agua.

"Oh capitán, otra vez no" dice la niña

"Mejor traigo a Elsa, ella ya sabe qué hacer en estas situaciones" dice Liv y se va corriendo

"Helena ¿Qué paso?" le pregunta su papá

"Oh nada, simplemente el capitán no puede controlar a su nueva mascota, ji ji"

Momentos después, la reina vuelve a armar al capitán, mientras que el cerdo se cuela a los barcos y se come todo lo que llevan en sus cocinas, para más tarde curiosear en un baúl que llevaba ropa de oficiales marinos.

"Oigan familia de Andy ¿Qué es todo ese escandalo?" pregunta Ed, mientras él y Ken se acercan

"Nada niños" les explica la reina "Sólo que el capitán cayó al agua y se desbarató"

En ese momento, el cerdo baja de uno de los barcos y por husmear donde no debe, sin querer se puso uno de los trajes.

"Vaya, mira eso Ken, al parecer por aquí están necesitados de oficiales, mira a quien le dieron un alto mando en la marina"

"Órale, un cerdo, no creí que eso fuera posible"

"De veras que son algo brutos ustedes" les dice la sabionda "Es sólo un puerco común y corriente"

Entonces Hans le quita el traje al cerdo y se lo entrega a una de las sirvientas del palacio para que lo lave bien y poder devolverlo como nuevo.

"¿Y para qué quieren ustedes un cerdo?" les pregunta Ken

"Oh no, es sólo que el capitán tenía ganas de un hermanito ¿a poco no son igualitos?"

"Ouch" se queja el soldado "¿De qué me perdí?"

"Debe de tener más cuidado capitán" le dice Liv "¿Qué tal si el cerdo no se hubiera detenido?"

"Ese no sólo es un cerdo princesa, es un imán para delicias"

"Oh vamos capitán, je je" le dice la niña "Ni siquiera sabe si a este monstruo le gustan las trufas, aunque parece que le gusta comer de todo"

"¿Trufas?" pregunta Liv

"Le contaría mi pasada retrospectiva, pero ando algo carente de tiempo en este momento y en cuanto a ti niñita, voy a demostrar que este es el mejor plan que he tenido, aunque muera haciéndolo"

Momentos después en el jardín, el capitán observado por Hans y Helena daba una demostración de lo efectivo que era el cerdo buscando trufas.

"Bien señor cerdo, olfatea esto con atención" dice acercándole una trufa

De inmediato el cerdo se para en dos patas para intentar quitarle la trufa de la mano.

"Calma señor cerdo, calma. Ahora pequeña sabionda cúbrele los ojos"

La niña se acerca con una venda que le coloca en los ojos al cerdo.

"¿Seguro de que es una buena idea?" pregunta la niña

"Vamos niña, no quiero ninguna fisgona dudosa"

"¿Yo? ¿Dudar? Nunca" le responde sarcásticamente

Una ves que el cerdo esta vendado, el capitán continua.

"Muy bien muchacho ¿En qué mano esta la trufa?" pregunta el soldado poniendo ambas manos cerradas frente a él

Entonces el cerdo tira un mordisco a la mano correcta, pero el capitán alcanza a quitarse.

¿Ven? ¿Lo ven? Si ya sabia yo que es muy eficiente este cerdo"

Pero en eso, el cerdo lo derriba para quitarle la trufa.

"Oh no, quítenmelo, quítenmelo, se ha comido mi mano y ahora quiere seguir con mi codo"

La sabionda usa sus chacos para golpear al animal, pero este los muerde y se los traga sin dificultad alguna.

"Oye, eso era mío"

"Lo veo y no lo creo" dice Hans "Pero que apetito tan tremendo"

"Es una maquina de comer" agrega la niña

"Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que si puede rastrear trufas" dice el capitán

"Elsa va a estar furiosa cuando se entere de que el cerdo le esta destruyendo su jardín" dice la sabionda

"Ayúdenme a sacar a este animal a la calle, él y yo tenemos un viaje que hacer"

Con miles de trabajos, padre e hija vuelven a amarrar al cerdo y se lo llevan a la salida.

"Oye ¿y tú qué vas a hacer?" le pregunta la niña al soldado

"Voy con la reina para que me arregle la mano y después debo trazar la ruta que me espera en este gran viaje"

"¿Y a dónde van?" le pregunta Hans

"A África" le responde el soldado y entra en el palacio

"¿Le rompemos su burbuja de imaginación y le advertimos que África no está a la vuelta de la esquina como él cree?" pregunta la niña divertida

"No, déjalo, ya se enterará"

Más tarde, el soldado de nieve son su mano ya reparada, revisaba un mapamundi, sólo para descubrir que África estaba más lejos de lo que calculo.

"Oh rayos, será un viaje de semanas, si no es que de meses, debe haber una forma de viajar más rápido"

"Pues de hecho si la hay" le dice Oppker quien entra por la ventana convertido en ave "Se trata de un conjuro tele transportador que te puede llevar a donde sea en cuestión de segundos"

"¿Y qué debo hacer para que me entregues ese conjuro?"

"Sólo conseguirme los ingredientes necesarios y además no debes decirle una palabra a mi hermano ¿entendido?"

"Trato hecho"

"Bien, entonces nos vemos en el valle de los trolls"

"Gracias amigo, te daré la tercera parte de mi botín en agradecimiento"

Por otro lado, Helena y Hans habían amarrado al cerdo y consiguieron una gran cantidad de manzanas para alimentarlo y que se quedara quieto por un rato.

"Es un barril sin fondo este animal" dice el pelirrojo arrojándole una manzana al cerdo

"Si, me recuerda mucho a Andy"

"Je je je"

"Él también puede comer todo el día sin cansarse y de todo lo que se le ponga en frente"

En eso, el capitán se acerca con ellos llevando un misterioso frasco humeante en la mano.

"Y hablando de comerse lo que sea" dice la sabionda

"Esto no es para comer niñita, es mi boleto a la felicidad"

"Capitán, no te entendemos ¿quieres explicarlo más despacio?" pregunta Hans

"Esto me ayudará a llegar a África en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

"El capitán cree que nacimos ayer" dice la niña

"No, esto ya lo había visto, se trata de portales ¿no es así?"

"Así es, la mitad del frasco es para ir y la otra mitad para volver"

"Suena fascinante" dice la niña

"¿Y qué creen? Ustedes van a venir conmigo como parte de mi tripulación"

"¿En serio?" pregunta la sabionda

"Claro, necesitaré de toda la ayuda posible para traerme esos costales y costales de trufas"

"¿Qué dices papi? ¿Podemos?"

"Suena muy interesante, pero debo advertirte que África esta llena de peligros"

"Yo no tengo miedo, el miedo es para bebés"

"Esta bien, pero aun así no te separes de mí"

"Trato hecho"

"Lo mejor será que vayamos y volvamos rápido para no tener que dar explicaciones" sugiere el pelirrojo

"Perfecto, entonces, aquí vamos" dice el capitán y destapa el frasco "Pero no sé, creo que no se me da esto de lanzar conjuros"

"Entonces dámelo a mí" le dice la niña

"¿Estás segura?" le pregunta su papá

"Si, no sé por qué, pero siento que puedo hacerlo"

La niña vierte el contenido en su mano y luego sin que nadie le diga qué hacer le sopla y en el aire frente a ellos, aparece un portal.

"Excelente, ahora metamos al cerdo y todo estará perfecto" les dice el capitán

"Si, vamos por ese jamón" dice Hans

Al oír esta palabra, el cerdo se jalonea hasta romper la cuerda y embiste al capitán, quien queda montado sobre él.

"Oh grandioso, justo lo que nos faltaba, ese animal se volvió loco otra vez" Exclamó Hans

"Es que dijiste la palabra prohibida papi, esa palabra siempre lo altera"

"Lo malo es que se va a cerrar el portal y adiós expedición"

"No creo, tengo el presentimiento de que no se cerrará hasta que alguien lo cruce"

"Entonces démonos prisa, no sea que alguien más lo haga y después le tome toda una eternidad poder volver"

"Me quedaré cuidándolo para asegurarme de que nadie entre"

"Yo mientras iré a ayudar al capitán, pero ¿tú crees que en serio necesite ayuda?"

"Yo creo que si"

El príncipe corre para ayudar a su amigo, pero justo en ese momento viene regresando, aun montado en el cerdo y se tiene que quitar de su camino.

"Pero mira que cosa, podría observar esto durante todo el día" dice Helena contemplando el espectáculo

"¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!" grita el capitán

"¿Sabes papi? Creo que me está llegando la inspiración"

"No es momento para bromear Helena, realmente necesita ayuda"

_"Duerme cerdito, duérmete ya_

_Que viene el coco y te comerá_

_Si no te duermes vas a llorar_

_Y entonces tendremos que hacerte callar" _lecanta la sabionda

El animal se queda dormido nuevamente y Hans no da crédito a lo que ve.

"Wow, tal ves eso funcione con tu mamá cuando se pone de malgeniosa, je je"

"Uno de estos días ustedes dos..."

"Cálmate capitán, sólo estas celoso porque entiendo mejor a los animales que tú" le dice la sabionda.

Con gran dificultad y a rastras, lograron hacer que el cerdo cruzara con ellos el portal.

"Quítenme de encima a este animal, se está comiendo mi vestido" Se quejó la niña mientras avanzaban por la jungla.

"¿Qué sucede Towanda? ¿Ya no entiendes a los animales?"

"¡Ya basta!"

"Helena tiene razón en algo, ya soportamos su loca idea de la olfateada de trufas demasiado tiempo"

"Sólo son pequeños contratiempos, ahora si vamos a buscar trufas"

"Creo que el Capitán tiene el cerebro lleno de trufas, ji ji ji" Dijo la niña

"¡Oh no!" Se quejó el Capitán.

"¿Ahora que sucede?" Preguntó Hans.

"Se prohíbe absolutamente entrar a este lugar con cerdos" Dijo el soldado de nieve señalando un letrero.

"¡Fantástico! Es decir... que lástima Capitán" Dijo la niña "Pero creo que tendremos que irnos por donde venimos, nada de cerdos, significa nada de cerdos"

"Tal vez tengas razón" Suspiró el Capitán, pero de inmediato cambió de parecer "No, ya llegamos demasiado lejos, tengo una idea"

Momentos después, con el Capitán disfrazado de mujer y el cerdo de bebé en una carriola, fingían ser una familia de campistas que se acercaba a la caseta del guardia.

"Adelante, adelante amigos, bienvenidos a Zibaldo ¿Y a dónde se dirigen?"

"Mi familia y yo venimos a un día de campo" Dijo el Capitán haciendo una voz aguda.

"Oh un bebé, me encantan los bebés, cuchi, chcui, cu...¡Ahhhh!" Gritó el hombre al ser mordido del dedo por el cerdo "Un momento" Dijo el guardia descobijándolo "A mí me parece que es un cerdo"

"Se parece a su mamá ¿No es cierto?" Dijo Hans.

"No se permiten cerdos en esta zona" Insistió el hombre

"Está insultando a mi bebé" Chilló el Capitán

"A mí me suena como cerdo" Dijo el guardia

"No, sólo fue un eructo" Respondió el Capitán

"Y huele como cerdo"

"Bueno, si se ve como un cerdo, huele como un cerdo y suena como un cerdo, no puede ser un cerdo ¿Verdad?" Dijo la sabionda

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no se permiten cerdos en esta selva" Respondió la niña

"Es verdad, tienes razón, pueden pasar" Dijo el hombre cediéndoles el paso "Un momento ¿dónde está mi sombrero?" En seguida vio que el cerdo se lo estaba comiendo "Si era un cerdo, vuelvan acá"

Pero el trío echó a correr a toda velocidad escapándose del guardia, momentos después encontraron un buen lugar para iniciar.

"¿Ves?" Decía el Capitán gateando por el suelo para que el cerdo aprendiera.

"Helena ese es el muñeco de nieve más necio que jamás he visto"

"Ahora haz como yo" Dijo el Capitán olfateando el suelo.

El cerdo hizo lo mismo y de inmediato comenzó a seguir un rastro.

"Oh, ya olió algo, ya olió algo, muy pronto estaré nadando en trufas" Dijo el Capitán sujetando la correa del animal

Pero apenas terminó de hablar, el cerdo aceleró llevándose a toda velocidad al muñeco de nieve consigo.

"¡Vamos papá!" Exclamó la sabionda corriendo tras ambos.

"Ya voy, ya voy, alguien tiene que salvarlo de sí mismo"

"¡Adelante, adelante!" Gritaba el capitán siendo llevado por el cerdo, Helena y su padre corrían detrás. "¡Helena, Hans! ¿Dónde están?" Preguntó el Capitán asomándose entre el follaje de un árbol

"Estamos acá Capitán" Respondió la niña desde abajo.

"¿Dónde está el cerdo?" Preguntó el soldado de nieve

"¿No está contigo?" Replicó el pelirrojo.

Enseguida el muñeco de nieve se percató de que el animal se hallaba encaramado en una rama del árbol, la cual se quebró y ambos cayeron al suelo.

"Ouch" Se quejó el pobre Capitán

"¿No crees que ya es hora de que aceptes que fue una idea muy tonta?" Dijo Hans.

"Bueno pues yo..."

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte rugido.

"Eso sonó como a un león"

"¿Un león? Gulp" Exclamó nerviosa la niña "¿Estás seguro que no fue el cerdo fingiendo ser un león?"

"No, un león, definitivamente un león" Respondió su padre cuando la fiera apareció frente a ellos "Que bonito gatito ¿No te gustaría comerte un jugoso cerdito?" Dijo el pelirrojo empujando al cerdo.

"No Hans, no puedes" Gruñó el Capitán "Este cerdo aún es mi boleto al paraíso de las trufas"

En ese momento el león saltó sobre ellos, Hans corrió hacia un lado llevándose a su hija para ponerla a salvo y el cerdo corrió a toda velocidad llevando al Capitán a rastras.

"Duérmete cerdo, duérmete ya que viene el coco y te comerá" Gritaba el Capitán mientras era llevado por el animal "Si no te duermes vas a llorar y entonces tendremos que hacerte callar"

El cerdo se detuvo abruptamente quedándose profundamente dormido y el Capitán terminó chocando contra el animal.

"Cerdo tonto, estoy harto de ti, eres una deshonra para el ejército" Gruñó el muñeco de nieve intentando darle una patada, pero soñando, el cerdo rodó esquivándola y el Capitán cayó al suelo.

Tirado en el piso el Capitán encontró una trufa.

"¡Victoria! ¡Una trufa! Yujú, lo sabía, sabía que este cerdo encontraría trufas, si esa pequeña incrédula estuviera aquí le diría..."

Pero su ruidosa celebración despertó al cerdo y éste de inmediato devoró la trufa que el capitán sostenía.

"¡Mi trufa! ¡Te comiste mi trufa! ¡No te comas mi trufa! Si no me encuentras otra trufa, ese va ser el último bocado que vuelvas a comer en tu vida"

En ese momento el muñeco de nieve se percató de que el valle estaba cubierto de trufas.

"Oh, que lindas trufas, que lindas trufas, vengan con papá" Dijo el Capitán arrancándolas y echándolas en sacos "Es sólo una expresión, no tengo hijos propios y si los tuviera no serían trufas"

Sin percatarse, el Capitán tomó del pie a un pequeño hombrecillo que se encontraba parado junto a él.

"Mira el tamaño de esta y además está muy fea" Pero enseguida comprendió lo que sucedía "¡Ahh! ¡Pigmeos!"

Decenas de pigmeos los rodearon apuntándoles con filosas lanzas.

"Je je je ¿Alguien quiere trufas?"

Más tarde los pigmeos hacían una fiesta alrededor de una fogata mientras los prisioneros eran trasladados atados a un palo.

"Son pigmeos ¿Verdad? Y comen cerdos, no muñecos de nieve, entonces estoy a salvo ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde están Hans y la pequeña sabionda cuando los necesito?"

De vuelta con los Westerguard, ambos se encontraban trepados en una rama alta de un árbol mientras el león subía lentamente.

"Creí que habías dicho que leíste en un libro que los leones no suben a los árboles papá"

"No es mi culpa si este león no leyó el mismo libro que yo"

"¡Ahhh!" Gritaron ambos

"Aguanta princesita, se me ocurre una idea" Dijo el pelirrojo sujetándose a una lanza y saltando con la niña en brazos

Una vez en tierra firme echaron a correr a toda velocidad.

Mientras, de vuelta en la aldea pigmea el Capitán y el cerdo fueron arrojados dentro de un gran caldero.

"¿Cómo se atreven? Son unos malditos"

Un pigmeo arrojó varias trufas al caldero.

"Que ironía, un guisado de trufas, y yo estoy en el menú, bueno, dije que iba a encontrar trufas ¿No es así? Que idea más tonta"

El cerdo emitió un sonido y el Capitán lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.

"No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, sé que a veces soy un poquito necio, pero no permitiré que vuelva a suceder jamás"

Un pigmeo encendió los leños que estaban bajo el caldero.

"¡Ahhhhh! Es decir si tengo otra oportunidad"

Desde unos arbustos, los Westerguard observaban el espectáculo.

"Vaya, pero ¿Qué son esos pequeñines?" Pregunta el pelirrojo

"Creo que son pigmeos y créelo o no, esta no es la primera vez que me topó con unos"

"¿Sabes qué es en verdad extraño?"

"¿Qué esos pigmeos van a comerse al capitán siendo que esta hecho de nieve?"

"Bueno si, eso también, pero lo que quiero decir es que es extraño que esta sea la segunda vez que te topas con estos enanos"

"Si, cuando el malcriado de Andy se perdió en una isla todos fuimos a buscarlo y por andar explorando las islas en unas nos encontramos unos pigmeos"

"¿En serio?"

"Si y mejor hay que ser cautelosos porque aquellos no eran nada amables y si estos son iguales, entonces no les caerá muy en gracia que estemos aquí"

"Muy bien, en ese caso lo mejor será hacernos pasar por unos de ellos"

"Pero ¿Cómo?"

"Tú observa y aprende"

Un par de pigmeos se encontraba preparando las mesas con manteles, cuando fueron jalados hacia los arbustos y noqueados.

"Bien ¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó Hans a la sabionda después de que ambos se pusieran los penachos y ornamentos de los pigmeos.

"Nunca pasarás por un pigmeo de estos papá, eres demasiado grande"

"No te preocupes muñequita, nadie lo notará"

Ambos se unieron a la celebración pigmea.

"Uga, chaca, uga chaca, uga uga uga chaca" Cantaban los aborígenes.

"¿Me permite esta pieza?" Dijo el pelirrojo dando vueltas a un pigmeo "Dubi, dubi, dubi" Tarareó Hans iniciando una conga "Vamos muchachitos, no sean tímidos" Dijo mientras los pigmeos caían en la distracción y bailoteaban haciendo fila tras él.

Aprovechando esto, la sabionda se acercó al caldero.

"Pst, Capitán"

"¿Helena? ¿Eres tú?"

"También vino papá" Dijo la niña desatándolos

"¡Hans!" Exclamó el Capitán reconociendo a su amigo.

"Shh, Capitán no hay que hacer ruido"

"Claro, claro, silencio" Respondió el muñeco caminando de puntillas tras ella "Sólo déjame llevar unas trufas" Dijo el terco muñeco volviendo al caldero

"Capitán no" Exclamó la sabionda.

Pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo, fueron descubiertos.

"A ver amigos, una vez más, uga chaca uga" Cantó Hans.

Pero los pigmeos ya no cayeron en su truco y le apuntaron con sus filosas lanzas.

"Maravilloso Capitán, simplemente maravilloso" Gruñó el pelirrojo.

"Ay, lo siento, sólo era una idea, pero tengo otra, el cerdo, el cerdo"

"Oh sí"

"Uno" Dijo el Capitán

"Dos" Dijo Hans

"¡Tres!" Exclamó la niña

"¡Jamón!" Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Furioso, el cerdo salió disparado a toda velocidad embistiendo a cuanto pigmeo se atravesaba en su camino y dejándoles el paso libre.

Lo cual no desaprovecharon y huyeron de ahí a toda velocidad.

"Corran, corran" Gritó Hans

"Estamos corriendo, estamos corriendo" Respondió la niña

"Si logramos ponernos a salvo, podemos abrir otro portal" Agregó el pelirrojo.

"Hay que hacerlo aunque no estemos a salvo" Dijo la niña activando el portal nuevo

"Lo logramos" Exclamó Hans cuando lo cruzaron y éste se cerró.

"Ay, creí que no la contábamos"

"Estamos a salvo, y yo tengo mis trufas" Dijo el Capitán mostrando un par de sacos repletos.

"Capitán, ¿volvió por eso antes de huir?" Le pregunta el sureño

"De no haberlo hecho hubiera sido un viaje inútil, pero ya aprendí mi lección, es sólo que soy demasiado testarudo para admitir que me he equivocado"

"Capitán, es usted más terco que un cerdo" Opinó la niña

"Tienes razón princesita, tienes toda la razón"

"Tienen razón, pero en cuanto disfrute de mi deliciosa cena de trufas, me encargaré de devolver al cerdo, ahora si me permiten voy a la cocina"

Unos días después de la aventura con las trufas, Andy se hallaba en su recámara dando los últimos pincelazos a su más reciente creación al óleo.

"Cielos, realmente capté su hermosura, es como si Rose estuviera de verdad aquí, espero verla pronto, pero he estado tan ocupado luchando contra esa cazadora que casi ni he tenido tiempo, es una digna oponente debo admitir, aun tengo moretones de nuestro último encuentro"

No muy lejos de ahí, en la casa de la chica de sus sueños.

"Ciertamente el príncipe Andy es muy atractivo" Dijo Rose pegando a la pared de su recámara un recorte de periódico de un evento público al que Andy asistió recientemente "Espero verlo de nuevo, es tan lindo, tan tímido, y a diferencia de otros chicos parece ser muy considerado, lástima que últimamente he estado ocupada luchando contra ese tal elegido, espero vencerlo pronto para poder pasar más tiempo con Andy" Pensaba la chica ajena al hecho de que el chico que le gustaba y su acérrimo enemigo eran la misma persona.

De vuelta con el joven príncipe.

"Rose es realmente una chica hermosa, debo ser al menos un poco menos chaparro para ser una buena pareja para ella, vamos, vamos, vamos" Exclamó Andy midiéndose en el marco de la puerta donde registraban su crecimiento. "Espero haber crecido en comparación de la última vez, ya estoy cansado de ser más bajito que las chicas" El chico marcó sobre su cabeza con un lápiz "Veamos" Dijo el joven príncipe girándose para apreciar la marca que indicaba su altura "¿Qué? ¿Sólo un centímetro? Es una burla" Gruñó Andy arrojando el lápiz al suelo.

"¿Ahora qué sucede hijo?" Preguntó la reina aproximándose

"Oh, hola mamá, me estaba midiendo, y sólo he crecido un miserable centímetro desde la última vez"

"No te presiones, estas cosas llevan tiempo y no se pueden apresurar, verás que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos serás tan alto como tu padre o tu abuelo" Dijo la reina mientras suspiraba viendo las distintas marcas.

"¿Qué estás mirando mamá?"

"Sólo estaba viendo lo mucho que has crecido, mira esta, fue la primera vez que te medí, tenías como 6 meses, ni siquiera te sostenías tú solo"

"La verdad no me acuerdo"

"Eso sería imposible, eras apenas un bebé, pero yo por otro lado, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer"

"Hey, no te pongas sentimental, aunque yo crezca sabes que siempre estaremos juntos"

"Tú debes hacer tu vida aparte Andy, seguramente te casarás y tendrás hijos, y deberás enfocarte en ellos"

"Aún Así, tú siempre serás parte de mi familia, ya verás que seremos tan unidos como hasta ahora"

"Eso espero Andy, porque tú eres todo lo que tengo"

"Sí, sé que aunque papá pasa mucho tiempo conmigo y todo eso, al final él tiene a Liv y a la sabionda, mientras que nuestra pequeña familia somos sólo tú y yo"

"Tienes razón, pues a pesar de que tu tía vive con nosotros, ella tiene su propia familia, ahora vez porque me preocupo tanto por ti"

"Sólo que en ocasiones me cuidas demasiado"

"Algún día tendrás hijos y me comprenderás"

"¿Crees que de veras llegue a tenerlos? Es decir, y si ninguna chica me quiere"

"Andy no seas pesimista"

"Pero es cierto, ya ves tú y papá..."

"Tu papá y yo somos totalmente aparte, tú eres un ser independiente y no tienes que vivir mi vida, debes volar más alto que yo, no quiero que seas como yo, espero que seas mucho más"

"Nunca te he preguntado, pero ¿Te hubiera gustado casarte?"

"Claro que me hubiera gustado, la música, la iglesia llena de flores, la marcha nupcial, usar un hermoso vestido blanco"

"Lamento que no fuera así"

"Pues yo no, de haber sido diferentes las circunstancias, no te tendría a ti"

"Pero hubieras encontrado a tu príncipe azul"

"Oh Andy, yo ya tengo un príncipe azul"

"¿En serio?"

"Es el joven más lindo del mundo, lo amo desde el primer día que lo vi y sé que él me ama a mí"

"¿Te refieres a papá?"

"Me refiero a ti"

"Gracias mamá, yo también te quiero mucho. Pero ¿No te hubiera gustado tener un esposo?"

"Quizás ha habido momentos en que me he sentido sola y veo a otras mujeres como tu tía, o Liv, y pienso ¿Cómo sería una vida así para mí? Pero viéndote a ti, me doy cuenta de que no podría querer una vida diferente"

"¿Crees que si le hubieras dicho a papá cuando recién descubriste que estabas embarazada él se hubiera casado contigo?"

"Hum, la vida está llena de posibilidades, así que no puedo garantizarte que así hubiera sido"

"Quizás si"

"Podría ser, pero en ese entonces yo estaba muy confundida, es decir, hacia sólo un par de meses que había salido de mi habitación después de trece años de encierro, no creo que hubiera sabido ser una buena esposa, no tenía las habilidades sociales que se necesitan para ello"

"Yo creo que hubieras sido una esposa excelente"

"Gracias hijito, pero independientemente de lo que pasó entre tu padre y yo y los problemas que hayamos tenido, tú eres aparte, siempre haremos a un lado nuestras diferencias si de tu beneficio se trata y aunque Hans y yo estemos separados, siempre vamos a estar para ti, nunca te vamos a abandonar"

"Lo sé, he tenido una buena vida, no me quejo, sólo que en ocasiones imagino como hubieran sido las cosas si tú te hubieras casado, es decir, si hubiera llegado un hombre dispuesto a querernos a ambos"

"Después de que naciste, pasaron algunos años antes de que decidiera darle una oportunidad al amor, pero...ya sabes lo que pasó"

"Sí, Aksel, afortunadamente no te casaste con él ¿Te imaginas que vida hubiéramos tenido a su lado?"

"Me lo imagino, seguramente Aksel hubiera aprovechado mi confianza para que yo le otorgara más poder y quizás a ti te hubiera maltratado, yo confié en Aksel, le abrí mi corazón y le iba a permitir que formara parte de nuestras vidas, creí que por fin había encontrado el amor, pero él sólo me utilizó y se aprovechó de mi soledad, por eso después decidí que lo mejor sería estar sola, para protegerte, no podía permitir que sufrieras por mi falta de juicio como estuvo a punto de pasar con Aksel"

"Siento tanto odio cuando me acuerdo de él"

"Pues debes evitarlo, no es de buenos cristianos guardar odio y rencor en su corazón"

"Lo sé, y lo intento, pero ahora que lo menciones mamá, he estado un tanto preocupado desde aquella vez que bajé al abismo y no encontré su cadáver"

"No debes ser paranoico hijo mío, debes tenerle más miedo a los vivos que a los muertos"

"Sé que suena loco, pero en ocasiones tengo el presentimiento de que no está tan muerto como creíamos"

"Ya lo hemos hablado antes, sé que de niño te traumatizó este hombre, y no es para menos, trató de hacernos mucho daño a ambos, pero Aksel está muerto y no puede hacernos daño"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, pero no te preocupes, te juro que no permitiré que te haga daño, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño jamás y si Aksel está vivo lo haré pagar por lo que intentó hacerte"

"Tampoco debes ser vengativo, no nos corresponde ser jueces, jurado y verdugo"

"Quizás si cambiaras las leyes"

"Veo que aún tienes mucho que aprender, un rey no cambia las leyes para su propio beneficio, pero anda, ya no pensemos más en cosas deprimentes. Hey, cambiaste tu peinado"

"Sí, he estado tratando de probar cosas nuevas ¿Se ve bien?"

"Sí, se te ve bien, aunque creo que mandaré traer al peluquero real, ya traes el pelo un poco largo"

"Oh, vamos mamá, así lo traen todos mis amigos"

"Por los otros chicos deben ver sus respectivas mamás"

"Es el último grito de la moda"

"De la moda lo que te acomoda, mira nomás como traes ya ese cabello" Dijo la reina estirando un poco una mecha.

"Ay no exageres, ni que me pareciera a la mamá de Kurt antes de dejar su torre"

"Ay hijo mío ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

"¿Permitirme que ande con el cabello así?!

"Pero sólo un poco, después mandaré traer al peluquero real"

"Oh rayos"

No muy lejos de ahí, una carreta que transportaba varias cosas pasaba se detuvo en el castillo.

"Yo soy marinero y vengo del mar, brr, brrr" Cantaba un loro desde adentro de una jaula la cual iba junto con varias cosas a bordo de la carreta "Vengo del mar"

Pero la carreta aceleró y pasó rebotando por una parte del camino que estaba empedrada.

"Hey, oye ten cuidado" Se quejó el perico.

Pero sin que el cochero se percatara, el loro salió volando fuera de la carreta con todo y jaula, mientras el conductor se internaba en el bosque silbando después de dejar el cargamento de diversos artículos en el palacio.

La jaula se abrió por el golpe y el loro avanzó en dirección del castillo entrando en los jardines.

No había avanzado mucho la carreta cuando fue interceptado en el camino por los secuaces del pirata Hondo.

"Muy bien tú, habla" Dijo uno de los rufianes jaloneando al pobre hombre de la camisa.

"O vamos déjame hacerlo a mí, ahora me toca a mí" Dijo su compinche y el primero le permitió ser él quien llevara a cabo el interrogatorio. "Bien ¿Dónde está?" Preguntó el segundo rufián jaloneando al cochero.

"¿Do...do...dónde está qué?" Preguntó el hombre aturdido

"Dice que ¿Dónde está qué?" Dijo el torpe pirata.

"Quítate de mi camino" Dijo su malhumorado compañero jaloneando nuevamente al pobre hombre "El arcón marino el Capitán Juan Demasiado"

"Lo cabo de entregar, está en ese castillo"

"¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Odio a los lentos" Dijo el pirata zangoloteándolo y ambos corrieron en la dirección señalada.

Ajenos a esto, Andy y su padre pasaban tiempo de calidad juntos.

"Recuerda las reglas del esgrima, si un jugador dice alto, su oponente ya no podrá atacar, si lo hace, cualquier golpe que diere o movimiento que hiciere serían anulados"

"Sí, entendí ¿Listo para que te derrote?"

"En tus sueños chico" Mientras ambos tiraban espadazos.

"Achù" Se oyó un estornudo cerca de ellos.

"Salud" dijeron Andy y Hans al mismo tiempo deteniendo su feroz batalla "Gracias, de nada, pero yo no estornudé"

"Olvídense de sus tonterías y aprende a usar esa espada ¿Quieres?" Dijo la misteriosa voz.

"Vaya, parece que tenemos un intruso, que ni se imagine que un rufián me va a decir a mí como usar la espada" dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaban a inspeccionar "Muy bien bocón, asoma tu fea cara, que quiero hacerle unos arreglos"

"¿Si? ¿Tú y cuantos habladores más que tú?" Replicó el desconocido

"Sólo espera a que te tenga a mi alcance" Decía Hans mientras revisaba detrás de los arbustos

"Oh, te ves bellísimo cuando te enojas"

"Tonto de pacotilla"

"Pues va doble para ti"

"Sal de tu escondite y pelea so gallina" Gruñó el pelirrojo dando con su escondite "Vaya la gallina es un perico"

"Bien ¿A qué hora sirven la comida aquí?"

"Este pajarraco habla tan sucio como se ve"

"Oh no está sucio, sólo está empolvado" Dijo Andy

El loro revoloteó y aterrizó sobre la cabeza del elegido.

"Hola chico ¿Eres amigo de este fanfarrón?" Dijo el perico

"Creo que le agrado papá"

"Oh ten cuidado Andy, esa cosa debe tener suficientes pulgas como para inaugurar un circo"

"A mí me parece que este chico no es hijo tuyo, pues no heredó tu fea cara" Opinó el loro.

"Caray papá ¿Puedo quedarme con él? ¿Cómo te llamas pajarito?"

"Ignacio, pero mis amigos me dicen Nacho" Respondió el loro y después dirigiéndose a Hans agregó "Tú puedes decirme señor"

"Espera a que mamá te vea" Dijo Andy alejándose con su nueva mascota.

"¿Vives aquí chico?" Preguntó Nacho revoloteando por el corredor de las armaduras.

"Sí, bienvenido al castillo de Arendelle"

"Parece que tienes mucho dinero"

"Pues si, y no"

"No te entiendo"

"Que este dinero más bien pertenece a mi madre, y la familia real, a veces quisiera tener mi propio dinero, ya sabes, conseguir algo por mí mismo"

"Oh, yo sé donde hay mucho dinero, oro, joyas, riquezas más allá de la imaginación, comparado con él, la tumba de un faraón es una fosa cualquiera" Respondió Nacho aterrizando sobre el hombro de una de las armaduras.

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"Fue enterrado por mi antiguo dueño, el Capitán Juan Demasiado, no confiaba en los mapas, así que me hizo memorizar el lugar del tesoro"

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Por supuesto"

"Wow he soñado toda mi vida con una aventura así _¿Te imaginas lo que pensaría Rose?"_

_"Oh Andy, eres tan inteligente y audaz, seré tu esposa"_

_"Oh Rose, no fue nada, ya sabes sólo un día de rutina, pero ya que insistes, está bien, me casaré contigo"_

_"No te merezco"_

_"Mua, mua, mua"_

"Creo que ya me perdí chico ¿A quién le estás hablando? Espero que no sea a mí, porque soy un perico muy macho"

"¡Nacho!" Gritó Andy saliendo de sus sueños y notando que estaba a punto de besar al loro "Lo siento, yo sólo estaba, estaba, Hey papá, espera a que oigas esto" dijo el chico corriendo de regreso hacia su padre "Papá escucha, Nacho sabe donde está enterrado un tesoro"

"Andy no creo que ese cerebro de plumas..." Dijo Hans

"Oh por favor, sólo escucha lo que tiene que decirte" Suplicó el chico

"Bueno, está bien, pero sólo por ti"

"Vamos, cuéntale" Insistió Andy

"Lo siento, pero yo no hablo con tontos" Replicó el loro

"Eso ya fue demasiado, te voy a.." Gruñó el pelirrojo.

"Tranquilízate papá, él sólo es un pajarito"

Mientras Andy trataba de meter paz, los piratas observaban desde la distancia.

"No entiendo para que el jefe querría ese feo pajarraco" dijo el pirata torpe.

"Porque ese feo pajarraco es en realidad un mapa viviente del tesoro"

"¿Y cómo vamos a obtenerlo? El palacio está bien vigilado"

"No podemos arriesgarnos a fallar de nuevo, esta vez usaremos el cerebro" Dijo el pirata más listo mientras le ponía un disfraz a su compañero "Listo"

"¿Qué se supone que soy?"

"Eres un observador de aves cabeza de alcornoque"

"Oh sí, y amo a los pajaritos, especialmente con patatas fritas"

"Toma" dijo su compañero entregándole un grueso libro "Haz como si supieras algo sobre pajarracos y no regreses sin el perico"

Mientras, de vuelta con Andy y su padre.

"Oh papá, si tan sólo trataras de hacerte amigo de Nacho"

"No es que no me agrade el periquito hijo mío, es que lo odio, tiene una personalidad molesta y además parece enano perdedor de una pelea de almohadas"

"Pues que yo sepa tú nunca has ganado un concurso de belleza"

"Oh por todos los santos" Interrumpió el pirata disfrazado desde el otro lado de la reja del palacio "Miren nada más este maravilloso espécimen de... avecita, ustedes tal vez ¿No desean venderlo?"

"¿Venderlo?" Exclamó Hans jubiloso "Bueno, tal vez estaríamos dispuestos a desprendernos de él si el precio fuese justo" le dice y autorizó la entrada al pirata.

"Pero papá" Le susurró Andy "¿Qué hay acerca del tesoro?"

"Ese plumero volador no sabe donde hay ningún tesoro, sólo busca casa y comida gratis" Y después dirigiéndose al comprador agregó "Bien, entremos y hablemos de negocios.

"Andy por favor, no dejes que me venda"

"Si lográramos que papá te escuchara"

"Mira chico, nosotros podemos ir por el tesoro"

"¿Me llevarás donde está?"

"Claro, tú y yo somos socios, compartiremos todo a partes iguales"

Andy decidió hacer caso a su emplumado amigo y dejó una nota.

"Andy" Dijo Hans saliendo después de llegar a un acuerdo con el comprador "¿Dónde estás? Trae a Nacho para que conozca a su nuevo dueño, je je je, me pregunto donde estará Andy y el pequeño... es decir el único noruego azul ¿Se habrán ido? ¿Andy? ¡Andy! Je je je, ya es tarde para que el chico ande solo en la tarde" En ese momento se percató de la nota y procedió a leerla.

_"Fuimos al bosque Toker a buscar el tesoro, no nos esperes despierto, atentamente Andy"_

"Oh chico, dime que no es verdad"

No muy lejos de ahí, Andy se había colado de polizón en un pequeño bote y al llegar a su destino saltó por la borda y congelando el agua con sus pies corrió hacia la orilla.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Andy.

"El tesoro está enterrado en la caverna de Calvonoso"

"¿Dónde está eso?"

"Es un gran hoyo en la tierra, será fácil encontrarlo, debe estar por aquí en alguna parte, déjame orientarme"

"¡Oh no!" Exclamó Andy.

"Ahí están, atrápenlos" Ordenó el pirata Hondo a sus secuaces.

Andy corrió por entre el follaje y después tiró de una rama que se hallaba a baja altura y cuando los piratas estuvieron cerca, la soltó golpeando a los dos secuaces en el estómago y dejándolos fuera de combate.

"No tan rápido pequeñín" Dijo Hondo quien esquivó su ataque y lo atrapó de la chaqueta.

"Oh, esta es la clase de cosas por las que odio usar guantes" Dijo Andy para sí mismo intentando zafarse.

"Más vale que sueltes al chico, aliento de pirata" Dijo Nacho revoloteando y tirando picotazos al pirata.

"¿Qué creen que están haciendo par de tontos? ¡Ayúdenme!"

Poniéndose de pie ambos secuaces atraparon a Nacho y comenzaron a jalonearlo, pero el ave se zafó y se alejó volando.

"Aguanta Andy regresaré pronto" Dijo el loro antes de irse.

"Oh ¿Por qué estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí?" Se quejó Andy mientras era atado.

"Y ahora que el pajarraco ha huido, tú nos dirás ¿Donde está escondido el tesoro?"

"No lo sé"

"Si lo sabes"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"¿No? Pero tu amigo emplumado debe saberlo"

"Nunca lograrán atraparlo"

"Oh ¿Con qué tú crees que nunca atraparemos al pequeño escandaloso? Bueno, dicen que el pájaro madrugador atrapa al gusano y tú eres mi gusano para atrapar al pájaro madrugador"

"Que bien ¿Vamos a ir a pescar? Me encantan los gusanos, especialmente con patatas fritas" Dijo el pirata torpe.

No muy lejos de ahí, Hans buscaba a su hijo.

"¡Andy! ¡Andy! ¿Dónde te has metido hijo?"

"Arc, Andy secuestrado, piratas" Graznó Nacho revoloteando a su alrededor.

"Si algo llega a pasarle a mi muchacho te romperé todos los huesos de la cabeza, dime ¿Dónde está?"

"Mira, deja de perder el tiempo, yo sé donde está Andy y además tengo un plan"

"¿Tú tienes un plan? Por hacerte caso Andy está metido en problemas"

"Porque tú no le hiciste caso Andy tiene muchos problemas"

"Debería, debería...ay debería darme unos golpes en la cabeza, pero no tengo con qué hacerlo"

"Si quieres te ayudo"

"Está bien seguiremos tu plan, pero si esos maleantes le hacen algo a Andy te voy a..."

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar los gritos de Andy los pusieron alerta.

"¡No por favor, no!"

"Resiste" le dice su papá

Al acercarse sigilosamente se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, al parecer los piratas no eran tan malos y la tortura que le estaban aplicando al chico sólo eran cosquillas con una pluma para que gritara y ellos cayeran en la trampa.

"No, basta, prefiero estudiar álgebra, ja ja ja ja"

Desde su escondite, Hans y Nacho observaban

"No puedo soportarlo, tenemos que hacer algo, tú estás al mando, así que manda" Dijo Hans

"No tan rápido zopenco, lo que necesitamos es una distracción"Replicó el loro

"Pero ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir una distracción? ¿Crees que crecen en los árboles?"

"Confía en mí" Respondió Nacho antes de lanzar un fuerte silbido para atraer la atención de los piratas "Hey Capitán Hondo, el príncipe ha venido a rescatar al muchacho"

"Oye ¿Te has vuelto loco?" Exclamó el pelirrojo.

"Y además trae al pájaro" Agregó el loro.

Esto definitivamente atrajo la total atención de los bandidos.

"Pero no se queden ahí parados como troncos, tráiganme ese pájaro

Sus torpes secuaces obedecieron en el acto corriendo y arrollando a su jefe mientras se dirigían hacia Hans y saltaban sobre él. Aprovechando el alboroto, Nacho voló hacia Andy para liberarlo.

"A eso es a lo que yo llamo una distracción"Exclamó el perico y procedió a romper con su pico las sobas que ataban al chico.

"¡Nacho! Sabía que regresarías"

"Sé que te estás divirtiendo mucho, pero ya es hora de escaparnos"Dijo el loro mientras ambos se alejaban y después dirigiéndose al líder pirata, quien después de ser arrollado por su tripulación, con dificultad trataba de ponerse de pie agregó "No quisiera decírselo Capitán pero el chico se escapó"

"¿Qué? ¿Escapó?" Preguntó el aturdido pirata y después se dirigió a sus hombres quienes habían capturado a Hans y se enfrascaban con él en una pelea a golpes "Oigan ustedes piratas espantosos, dejen de jugar con ese tonto y vengan acá"

Al oír esto, los dos secuaces arrojaron a Hans al suelo y corrieron hacia su líder.

"Ya fue suficiente" Gruñó el pelirrojo aturdido por los golpes recibidos y tirando puñetazos al aire "Ya fue suficiente, así que no los dejaré ir tan fácilmente"

A unos metros de ahí, los dos piratas se reportaban con su aturdido líder, quien al parecer veía triple por el golpe.

"Oh que bien, trajeron muchos refuerzos" Decía Hondo ya que él veía que eran varios piratas, cuando sólo eran dos "Ustedes dos síganme, los demás dispérsense y encuentren al chico"

De vuelta con Hans.

"Tomen esto y también esto" Decía el pelirrojo tirando golpes al aire

"¿Quieres dejar de bailar para que nos podamos ir de aquí?" Gruñó Nacho mientras se acercaba seguido de Andy.

"Andy ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Hans abrazando a su hijo

"Sí ¿Tú estás bien?"

"Sólo un par de golpecitos, nada que no pueda manejar ¿Qué hay de tus poderes hijo?"

"Digamos que por la edad son inestables, no los controlo bien, hay momentos que congelo todo por accidente y por ahora no es muy conveniente usarlos cuando es una situación tensa, o podría ser peor, no quiero lastimarlos es por eso que debo usar estos guantes"

"Entonces es hora de correr" Exclamó Hans mientras los tres corrían por el bosque.

"Esperen ¿Qué hay del tesoro?" Preguntó Nacho

"Si papá tenemos que volver"

"Lo que tenemos que hacer es escapar de esos piratas"Replicó su padre

"Yo sé como podemos escaparnos y regresar por el tesoro" Opinó Nacho

"Papá dale una oportunidad, él me rescató de los piratas"

"Pero a mí me pulverizaron, ese pájaro es de mal agüero"

"Bueno, llévame al tesoro y nunca volverás a verme, te lo prometo" Dijo el loro

"Ahora si estás diciendo lo que quiero oír" Replicó Hans mientras los tres corrían en dirección opuesta.

"Ahí están, las cavernas de Calvonoso, ahí es donde está enterrado el tesoro" Dijo Nacho y se internaron en la cueva, seguidos de cerca por los piratas.

"No podrán escapar de Hondo el príncipe de los piratas" Pero en ese momento, el rufián se estrelló contra una gran roca que no vio por la oscuridad de la caverna "Pero que lugar tan horrible para poner una roca" dice cayendo al suelo

"Ahora sí nos escapamos je je" Exclamó Hans mientras los tres se internaban más en la caverna.

"¿Se encuentra bien Capitán?" Quiso saber uno de sus secuaces ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Por toda contestación, el líder pirata dio a su compinche una de sus acostumbradas bofetadas.

"Ay, parece que sí" Respondió el rufián.

"Persíganlos" Ordenó Hondo.

No muy lejos de ahí.

"Bien, aquí estamos ¿Dónde está el tesoro?" Dijo Hans

Orientándose, por fin Nacho habló.

"Ahí, tenemos que entrar por ese túnel" Dijo señalando una pequeña abertura a poca altura.

"¿Por qué no podemos ir por allá?" Quiso saber Hans señalando un túnel de gran tamaño que estaba al ras del suelo.

"Bueno, por ahí llegaremos al tesoro pero no te va a gustar el viaje"

"¿Por qué no dejas que yo decida eso?" Gruñó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al túnel a pesar de la advertencia.

"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando no me hiciste caso?" Dijo Nacho mientras Andy y él lo seguían de cerca

"Já, recuerdo lo que pasó cuando sí confié en ti" Replicó Hans, pero por error activó una trampa, la cual ocasionó que la caverna se estremeciera y se abriera una gran grieta en el suelo.

"El viejo Juan Demasiado odiaba las visitas" Explicó Nacho

"¡Andy!" Gritó Hans al ver que ambos quedaban separados.

Una vez que el polvo se disipó, Hans vio que Andy había sido capturado por los piratas.

"Si quieres que te devuelva a tu muchachito de una sola pieza, entrégame al pájaro"

"¡Sígueme"! Le dijo Nacho a Hans "En serio creo que sería una buena idea que te quitaras de ahí, una vez que se activan las trampas no se detienen"

"¿Y dejar a mi hijo? Olvídalo"

Pero apenas terminó de hablar se accionó otra trampa que consistía en un túnel que se abrió a sus pies y Hans cayó dentro.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritaba el pelirrojo resbalando por el estrecho túnel, hasta que por fin su caída terminó. "Ouch" Se quejó Hans por el golpe

Pero cuando palpó el suelo, se dio cuenta que había caído sentado sobre montones de monedas de oro y diamantes

"¡El tesoro!" Exclamó Hans.

"Bueno, tengo que darte crédito, encontraste el tesoro a tu manera" Dijo Nacho revoloteando.

"Espera a que Andy vea esto ¡Andy! Tengo que salvar a mi hijo"

"¿Tú? Tú ni siquiera sirves de distracción, yo lo salvaré, otra vez"

"Escucha, yo no te necesito ¿Quién me ha estado insultando desde el día que nos conocimos?"

"Pues ¿Quién se ha buscado que lo insulten? Cabeza de cebo"

"Aliento de ajo macho"

"Zoquete"

"Lo único bueno que tienes es Andy" Exclamaron ambos y se sorprendieron.

"¿Tregua?"

"Tregua"

"Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando?"

"Vamos a ver a los piratas acerca de Andy"

Mientras de vuelta con el chico.

"Mas vale que hagas que ese pajarraco regrese aquí si es que quieres ver tus dientes en su lugar"

Ocultos en las sombras, Hans y Nacho observaban.

"No sé como vamos a lograr quitarles a Andy a esos payasos"

"Hay que hacer algo antes de que se tropiecen con la trampa del viejo Juan Demasiado"

"Cálmate, para eso se necesita alguien demasiado tonto" Dijo Hans accionándola por error y nuevamente la caverna se estremeció.

"Estás en lo cierto Hans" Replicó Nacho mientras todo comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Aprovechando la confusión y temor de los piratas, Andy escapó.

"¡Andy!" Exclamó Hans corriendo hacia él.

Pero antes de que se reunieran, Hondo atrapó al chico por la chaqueta.

"Oh no, no, no intenten escapar, muy bien espantoso pajarraco, o me das el tesoro inmediatamente o algo terrible va a pasar" Dijo el pirata acercando su espada al cuello de Andy.

En ese momento, se abrió un nuevo túnel justo donde estaban parados los tres piratas.

"¡Ay mamá!" Gritó Hondo mientras caía junto con sus secuaces y el chico.

Pero Hans se estiró rápidamente atrapando a su hijo justo a tiempo ayudado por Nacho.

"Es hora de correr" Dijo el pelirrojo.

Salieron de la cueva y corrieron hacia la costa donde subieron al bote de Hans y enfilaron a casa.

"Bueno ahí quedó el tesoro" Suspiró Andy observando como la montaña colapsaba.

"Sí, pero logramos salir de ahí con vida y eso es lo que cuenta" Respondió su padre.

"Apenas salimos y todo fue por tu culpa" Gruñó el loro

"Ja ja ¿Estás loco? Si no hubiera sido por mí..."

La discusión se prolongó durante el viaje de regreso.

Una vez en Arendelle, Nacho se despedía de su amiguito.

"¿En serio te irás Nacho?"

"Si chico, haber vivido esta emocionante aventura al lado de ustedes me recordó lo mucho que me gusta la acción y estando todo el día en un palacio, sin ver mundo no es vida para mí"

"¿Entonces a dónde te vas?"

"Me admitieron como miembro de la tripulación que hará un viaje por todo el nuevo continente"

"Suena emocionante"

"Lo será y no te preocupes amigo, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto"

El pájaro abordó el elegante barco que lo llevaría de viaje y este zarpó hasta perderse de vista.

Más tarde el chico se encontraba con su padre para reanudar sus lecciones de esgrima.

"¿Y ahora que piensas de los pájaros papá?"

"Déjame decirte algo hijo mío, tal vez nunca vuelva a comer pollo frito"

**¿QUÉ LES PARECE LOS LIOS EN QUE ESTE PAR DE CHICOS METEN A SU PAPÁ? JE JE JE.**

**PARA ESTE CAPIÍTULO ME BASÉ EN UNA CARICATURA LLAMADA "AVENTUREROS DEL AIRE".**

**QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO A LOS NUEVOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW:**

**NATHANSEL**

**H.N.W.W.**

**CHANTAL9302**

**ANKWAR**

**RICARDO**

**JOHANA DAZA**


	34. Chapter 34

**HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO, SE QUE AUN NO ESTAMOS EN NAVIDAD, PERO ANDY Y SU FAMILIA SI, Y POR ESO DECIDÍ HACER UN CAPÍTULO NAVIDEÑO POR ADELANTADO.**

Los días seguían pasando en Arendelle y muy pronto llegó la temporada navideña, por lo tanto Helena y Liv viajaban a las Islas del Sur, para pasar estas fiestas con su familia.

"¿Por qué no vino papá con nosotras?"

"Nos alcanzará en algunos días muñequita"

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues porque tenia que terminar de organizar todos los asuntos en casa antes de salir por tanto tiempo"

"¿Y es verdad que Andy va a venir con nosotros este año?"

"Así es, tu papá y yo le pedimos a Elsa permiso de dejarlo pasar Navidad con sus otros parientes y nos lo concedió, sólo que por ahora tiene unos compromisos como futuro rey y nos alcanzará después junto con tu papá, después de todo, ahora es parte de la familia Westerguard"

"Pero no se apellida como nosotros, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera tiene apellido ¿o si?"

"No, pero tiene su titulo, _Anders de Arendelle_, igual que yo, cuando estaba soltera era _Liv de Baybiron_, pero al casarme con tu papá pasé a tener su apellido"

"¿Entonces cuando mi hermano se case va a apellidarse como su esposa?"

"No, su esposa va a tener su titulo como apellido"

"¿Entonces va a ser Angelita, o Victoria, o esa chica nueva llamada Rose _de Arendelle_?"

"O puede que ninguna de ellas se convierta en su esposa, después de todo estos enamoramientos que tiene ahorita sólo son amor de niños y la mayoría de las veces no duran mucho tiempo"

"¿Entonces lo mío con Kurt tampoco es nada serio?"

"No muñequita, pero con el tiempo quién sabe qué es lo que pueda pasar, nada está escrito, igual puedo estar equivocada y en el futuro si se casen ustedes 2"

"Ay menos mal, ya me había asustado"

"Bueno, ya hemos llegado con tus abuelitos"

"Genial, el clima aquí no es tan frio como en casa ¿Por qué será?"

"Porque entre más al sur estemos, más caluroso será el clima"

"Que cosa tan más rara, pero mira mami, ahí están mis abuelitos y el tío Grant"

"Bienvenidas, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje" les dice Klaus

"Oh si, fue muy bueno" les responde Liv

"Pasen a descansar, todos están muy ansiosos por saber de ustedes" les dice Ingrid y las conduce dentro del palacio

Luego de reencontrarse con todos e intercambiar muestras de afecto, Ingrid se sienta en su mecedora con sus nietas alrededor suyo y les cuenta cómo era la navidad cuando joven.

"Recuerdo muy bien la época navideña, cuando yo era una niña pequeña como ustedes, recuerdo los arboles hermosamente decorados, los juguetes, los cuales eran muy diferentes a los que ustedes conocen, oh y recibir un bastón de caramelo, pero más que nada recuerdo la nieve" y diciendo esto les muestra una esfera de cristal con un paisaje nevado en su interior "¿Saben mis niñas? Eso era lo que más me gustaba de la navidad, ver la nieve caer"

"Bueno, estamos en época navideña" dice Helena "Quizás nieve dentro de poco"

"No linda, nunca ha nevado en las Islas del Sur"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque el clima es demasiado caliente, pero en fin, mientras estemos juntos la navidad será igual de hermosa, ahora vayan a jugar un rato, pero pórtense bien, recuerden que Julenissen está checando su lista"

"Claro abuelita"

Con el pasar de los días, Helena y sus primas se divertían, haciendo sus cartas para Julenissen.

"Yo le voy a pedir una muñeca de porcelana" dice Yulene, quien ya tenia 9 años

"Yo una cajita musical" agrego Sigrid, también de 9 años

"Yo voy a pedirle unos chacos nuevos" opinó Helena

"¿Qué son chacos?" pregunta Kirby de 8 años

"Unas armas ninjas muy geniales"

"¿Tú juegas con armas?" pregunta Keki de 10 años

"Si, es muy divertido, también tengo dos espadas con mango rosa"

"¿En serio?" pregunta Kirby

"Si, luego me las traigo para que las vean"

Las 4 niñas platicaban y jugaban divertidas, cuando llegaron Elliot, Dahny y Asolf (Los dos últimos de 14 años).

"¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunta Elliot a las niñas

"Escribimos nuestras cartitas al Julenissen" les responde Yulene

"Pero que tontería" les dice Dahny "¿Cómo pueden perder el tiempo en cosas tan ridículas como eso?"

"Oye" se enoja Sigrid "Nosotras no somos ningunas ridículas"

"¿Entonces por qué se dedican a hacer cosas de bebés?" les dice Asolf

"Escribir cartas a Julenissen lo pueden hacer todos, no importa la edad que tengan" les dice Keki

"Pero si el Julenissen no existe" les dice Elliot

"Si existe" responde Helena enojada

"No, es un invento para condicionar a los niños tontos" dice Elliot nuevamente

"¿Condicionar?" pregunta Kirby

"Si, ya saben, hacer que los niños se porten bien a cambio de juguetes" les dice Dahny

"Los adultos saben que los niños hacen lo que sea por tenerlos, es por eso que inventan estas cosas" agrega Asolf

"No es cierto, ustedes son malos y Julenissen no les va a traer nada" les dice la sabionda

Por alegar con sus primos, la niña tira sin querer su bastón de caramelo y este se hace pedazos en el suelo.

"Oh no, mi último caramelo" exclama la niña muy triste

"¿Podríamos meternos en problemas por eso?" pregunta Dahny a sus compañeros

"Yo creo que si, mejor hay que hacer mutis" dice Elliot

"Si, emprendamos la graciosa huida" agrega Asolf

Los 3 adolescentes salen del lugar dejando a la sabionda y sus primas muy tristes por sus palabras.

"Esos chicos tontos, no hay que hacerles caso" les dice Yulene a las demás

"Si, continuemos en lo nuestro" agrega Keki

"Pero ¿y si tienen razón y el Julenissen no es real?" pregunta Helena tristemente

"Claro que es real ¿o quién crees que deja los regalos en la noche?" añade Kirby

En ese momento entra su tío Grant y se sorprende de encontrarlas tristes.

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Tuvieron una pelea de bastones de caramelo?"

"No" le responde la sabionda "Se me rompió por culpa de esos niños malos"

"¿Qué niños malos?"

"Elliot, Dahny y Asolf, estuvieron dando lata como de costumbre tío" le dice Keki

"Oh, esos niños, tan vagos ¿sabes?" le dice a Helena "No debes hacer caso de lo que dicen, sólo quieren molestarlas es todo"

"Dijeron que el Julenissen no existe" le responde la menor de sus sobrinas y comienza a llorar

"¿Y tú les creíste? Pensé que eras mucho más inteligente que ellos"

"Si lo soy"

"Entonces no debes creer en sus mentiras. Y en cuanto al caramelo, déjame revisarlo" Dijo Grant analizándolo con un monóculo como si se tratara de un diamante "Sí, este es el que debes poner bajo tu almohada" Agregó entregándole un trozo

"¿Para qué?"

"Para el hada de los caramelos por supuesto"

"Oh tío"

"Has oído del hada de los dientes ¿Cierto? Bien, esta es su prima"

"¿En serio? Wow, gracias tío Grant" dijo la niña corriendo feliz a su recámara seguida de sus primas.

"Más vale que no olvide colocar un nuevo caramelo bajo la almohada de la pequeña" Dijo Grant para sí mismo atándose un cordel al dedo como recordatorio.

Aunque como era de esperarse, el sueño lo venció y olvidó su misión, por lo que al despertar ya entrada la madrugada, notó el cordel en su dedo, después de pensar uno segundos recordó la mentira piadosa que había dicho a su sobrina la noche anterior.

"¡Oh no, Helena! Olvidé comprar el caramelo. Pronto necesito un bastón de caramelo, ah, éste me servirá" Dijo quitando uno del árbol navideño y corriendo a la habitación de la niña. "El hada de los caramelos al rescate"

Al entrar, vio que la niña dormía profundamente y tal como le había dicho, había colocado el trozo de caramelo bajo la almohada, así que ahora sólo debía tomarlo con cuidado de no despertarla y colocar el nuevo caramelo.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, la sabionda, quien sólo fingía dormir habló.

"¿Acaso el hada de los caramelos olvidó algo?"

"Oh" exclama Grant sorprendido "Hola, ¿sabes el hada de los caramelos me pidió que..."

"No existe ningún hada de los caramelos, me mentiste"

"Yo sólo estaba tratando de..."

"Y apuesto a que el Julenissen es falso también"

Por el ruido en la habitación de su hija, Liv entró rápido.

"No, Helena, te aseguro Julenissen es real" Dijo Liv interviniendo en la discusión

"¿Cómo le puedo enviar una carta a Julenissen si no hay un Julenissen?"

"Espera un momento" Dijo Grant "Claro que existe Julenissen"

"¿Sí? Pruébalo"

"Muy bien, lo haré"

Al oír esto, Liv trato de hacerles señas para que no fuera a complicar más las cosas, pero su cuñado continuo hablando sin prestarle atención.

"Te llevaré al Polo Norte para que le entregues tu carta a Julenissen en persona"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio, ahora ponte tu abrigo y nos iremos en un momento" Dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación seguido de su cuñada

"Grant ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Descuida Liv, tengo un plan" Agregó y de inmediato comenzó a escribir un telegrama urgente y lo entrego a un sirviente para que lo mandara "Sólo hay que darnos prisa antes de que el resto de la familia llegue"

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, subieron a bordo del bote de Hans y partieron hacia el Polo Norte, que en realidad era la Isla de servicio para barcos del viejo amigo de la familia Westerguard, Louie, aquel mismo lugar donde previnieron a Hans acerca de las misteriosas desapariciones de barcos.

Louie, había recibido el mensaje de Grant en el que le pedía por favor fingiera ser Julenissen y acondicionara su establecimiento como el taller del Polo Norte y los esperaba con todo listo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, pues el lugar estaba bastante cerca, Grant sonrió satisfecho al ver que su viejo amigo había concedido su petición al pie de la letra, decorando tan primorosamente su isla que realmente parecía un lugar nevado.

Bajaron del barco y Helena traía los ojos vendados.

"¿Ya puedo ver?" Preguntó la sabionda

"Aún no, es una sorpresa" Respondió su tío.

Al acercarse a la puerta del establecimiento, Grant tocó la puerta.

"Taller de Julenissen ¿Quién es?" Preguntó la voz de uno de los empleados de Louie fingiendo ser un duende.

"Carta para el Sr. Julenissen"

"Oh, claro, pasen"

Los tres entraron y avanzaron por el establecimiento, Grant le quitó la venda a la niña.

"Wow" Exclamó la sabionda al ver que por todos lados había decoraciones y luces.

"¿No te lo dije?" Dijo su tío.

"Miren" Exclamó la princesita señalando una ventana por la cual se observaban cornamentas que saltaban "Renos"

"Claro" Dijo Grant "¿Qué esperabas del polo Norte?"

Aunque en realidad, eran sólo meseros de Louie que usando cocos vacíos hacían el sonido de los cascos trotando y con ramas en sus cabezas simulaban ser renos que saltaban.

"Cielos Helena" Dijo Liv al oír el sonido de campanillas "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿No estarás pensando que es...?" Agregó su tío

"¿Realmente creen que sea? ¿Podrá ser?"

Todos miraron hacia la chimenea, por la cual con dificultad se deslizaba Louie disfrazado de Julenissen, atorándose por momentos, hasta que finalmente rodó por el suelo llevando un costal consigo.

"Si es" Exclamó Helena feliz

"Jere, jare, jare, jare, jo, jo, jo" Canturreaba el falso Julenissen avanzando hacia ellos.

"Julenissen" Dijo Grant "Traigo a una personita muy especial a conocerte"

"No me digas, Helena ¿Cierto?"

"Hola Julenissen te traje una..."

"Elfo Waldo ¡Mi lista!" Dijo Louie sin dejar terminar de hablar a la pequeña.

En seguida uno de sus empleados vestido de duende se acercó y le entregó una enorme lista, la cual Louie con un rápido movimiento desenrolló.

"Déjame ver, Hanna, Heylee, aquí está, Helena, estás calificada como una de las niñas que mejor se portó este año"

"¿Significa que me darás lo que pida?"

"Julenissen te dará todo lo que desees"

Y diciendo esto, el hombre vació un costal repleto de juguetes.

"Pero yo.." Dijo la sabionda

"Te dije que te daría lo que quisieras ¿O no?"

"Pero Sr. Julenissen..." Insistió la princesita

"¡Feliz Navidad a todos!"

"Julenissen, por favor espere, gracias, pero lo que realmente quiero es que lea esta carta" Dijo la niña

"Oh, una carta ¿Para mí?" Dijo Louie sentando a la niña en sus rodillas "¿No es adorable? Háganos el favor de leerla Elfo Waldo"

"Ajam, _Querido Julenisen:_

_El único regalo que quiero este año, no es para mí, sino para mi abuela ¿Podrías hacer que nevara en las Islas del Sur durante toda la época navideña para ella? Ese sería el mejor y más grande regalo de todos._

_Con cariño_

_Helena"_

"Gulp, tus deseos son órdenes para Julenissen, sólo dame un segundo" Y después hablando en voz baja con Grant agregó "Dijiste que fuera Julenissen, no Jack Frost"

"Oh no ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Exclamó Grant.

Momentos después Grant y Louie hablaban.

"¿Cómo que quieres que siga el juego de Julenissen por un par de horas más y que vaya con ustedes?"

"Tengo un plan, mi sobrino no tarda en llegar, él tiene poderes mágicos, podría hacer que nevara y tú, o más bien Julenissen se llevará todo el crédito"

"Estás hablando con el Julenissen equivocado"

"Oh, vamos Louie, No querrás arruinar la navidad para una niñita ¿O sí?"

"Piensa en lo que el verdadero Julenissen diría" Agregó Liv.

"Oh, ya qué"

Una vez que el plan está decidido, todos regresan con la sabionda, quien se entretenía con los falsos duendes.

"Muy bien princesita, todos vamos a ir a tu reino para que el viejo Julenissen pueda hacer tu sueño realidad" le dice Louie

"¿Vamos a viajar en tu trineo?"

"Pues... veras... los renos deben descansar para la ardua jornada que nos espera recorriendo el mundo entero en una noche"

"Oh"

"Pero tu tío tendrá la gentileza de llevarnos en el bote en el que llegaron"

"¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?"

"¿Sabes pequeñita? Este lugar debe permanecer en secreto para los niños, así que ¿te molestaría ponerte la venda nuevamente?"

"Pero ¿Por qué? Si yo quiero conocer el polo norte"

"Son las reglas muñequita" le dice su mamá "Si no las obedeces ya no podrás volver a ver a Julenissen"

"Esta bien" dice la niña poniéndose la venda todo mal "En ese caso estoy lista"

Su madre se la compone y todos vuelven a subir al barco, mientras que los empleados de Louie vuelven todo a la normalidad.

"Hijita recuerda que no debes decirle a los demás niños sobre que conoces a Julenissen ¿entiendes?"

"Pero mami, yo quería que mis primas también volvieran a creer en él, así como yo"

"Y lo harán, estoy segura, pero todas estas medidas de seguridad sólo son para la seguridad de Julenissen, porque tú no quieres que le pase algo malo ¿o si?"

"Claro que no"

"Entonces prométeme que será nuestro secreto"

"Te lo prometo" le dice la niña y por el movimiento del bote se va quedando dormida

Luego de navegar por algunas horas, regresan a las Islas del Sur y se llevan la mala noticia de que Andy y Hans aun no llegan.

"Deben haber tenido algún inconveniente" les dice Ingrid "Pero estoy segura de que ya vienen en camino.

"¿Me disculpan un momento?" Dijo Liv.

"Claro querida"

Una vez a solas, Liv saca su comunicador mágico.

"Hans ¿Me escuchas?"

"Si amor te escucho"

"¿Dónde están? Nos tenía preocupados"

"Tuvimos que detenernos unas horas porque entre ustedes y nosotros hay una fuerte tormenta, así que para no correr riesgos esperaremos a que pase"

"¿Puedo hablar con Andy?"

"Claro, te lo paso"

"Hola Liv" Dijo Andy

"Hola Andy, escucha, ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos?"

"Claro, es decir lo intentaré ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Que nieve en las Islas del Sur ¿Puedes hacerlo desde allá?"

"No lo creo, mis poderes no son de largo alcance, tengo que estar en el lugar, además no sé como hacer una nevada de esa magnitud, aún estoy aprendiendo y si algo sale mal podría ocasionar un invierno eterno por error como hizo mamá"

"Ya veo, supongo que tienes razón"

"¿Por qué quieren que nieve en las Islas del Sur?"

"Tu abuela le contó a Helena que extraña los días nevados de su reino de procedencia y quiere hacerla feliz"

"Oh que hija tan tierna tenemos Liv" Opinó Hans

"Así es en efecto. Bueno, los esperamos, y no se arriesguen"

Al volver con los demás el pánico ha cundido entre Grant y Louie al ver su plan frustrado.

"Oh no" exclama Grant y le cubre los oídos a Helena quien aun no despierta "¿Y ahora de dónde vamos a sacar una nevada?"

"Hay que pensar en algo y rápido" añade Liv

"No entiendo por qué es tan importante cumplirle sus caprichos a esta niña" les dice Louie

"Lo que pasa es que por culpa de sus primos ella dejó de creer en el Julenissen y no queremos que eso pase, aun es muy pequeña para perder la ilusión de la navidad" le explica el príncipe

"De acuerdo, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Las nevadas no crecen de los arboles" opina Louie

"Mientras a nosotros se nos prende el foco, tú ayúdanos a mantenerla distraída" le dice Grant y le entrega a la dormida niña

"¿Y cómo se supone que haga tal cosa?"

"Cántale villancicos, algo por el estilo" sugiere Liv

"Algún día me cobraré esto con creces ¿me escucharon?"

Louie entra al palacio sin ser visto por sus amigos los príncipes, pues sabia que en cuanto lo vieran se iban a burlar de él por el ridículo traje que llevaba puesto.

Mientras afuera, Liv y su cuñado pensaban la forma de hacer que nevara sin la ayuda del príncipe del hielo.

"Piensa, necesitamos algo blanco, suave, que pueda hacerse pasar por nieve" dice la princesa

"Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada"

"¿Algodón? El algodón es blanco y suave"

"Si, pero demasiado de ambos, no, debe ser otra cosa ¿y si dejamos caer arena desde la azotea?"

"No creo que funcione, es muy diferente a la nieve, y el ruido que haría al caer también"

"Entonces digámosle que eso no es trabajo de Julenissen, sino de Jack Frost"

"Con eso solo lograríamos que no creyera en él"

"Oh, esto es tan complicado, debe haber algo que no estamos pensando"

"Lo tengo, vayamos a la cocina"

"¿Qué se te ocurrió?"

"Podríamos usar queso molido"

"¿Y no seria demasiado oloroso?"

"Es lo único que se me ocurrió ¿tienes una idea mejor?"

"Lamentablemente ninguna"

"Entonces hagámoslo"

Los dos toman varios quesos de la bodega y se disponen a subir a la azotea del castillo, cuando son descubiertos por la reina Ingrid.

"¿A dónde creen que van ustedes 2 con ese montón de quesos?"

"En realidad vamos a arrojarlos desde la azotea" le responde Liv

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Helenita le pidió a Julenissen que nieve como regalo de navidad para que su abuelita sea feliz y nosotros queremos que ella también lo sea volviendo su sueño realidad" le explica Grant

"Oh hijos, pero que idea tan tierna"

Para mayor mala suerte comienzan a escucharse unos relámpagos a lo lejos.

"Rayos esta tormenta lo va a empeorar todo, ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

En el palacio, Louie también tiene mala suerte, uno de los príncipe sureños lo descubrió y les ha informado a los demás para poderse burlar, así que tuvo que esconderse en la parte más alta de una de las torres del castillo, llevándose a la niña con él.

"La vista aquí es hermosa ¿sabías que la mamá de Kurt vivió 18 años encerrada en una torre tan alta como esta? Digo, pregunta tonta, claro que lo sabes, por algo eres el Julenissen"

"Claro, desde luego y ¿Quién es Kurt?"

"¿Qué? ¿No sabes quién es Kurt? ¿Acaso él no está en tu lista de niños buenos?"

"Digo, supongo que si está, es que como hay tantos Kurts en mi lista, no sabía al principio de quién me estabas hablando"

"¿Pero ahora si?"

"Mira ¿Por qué no cantamos una canción navideña para animarnos los dos?"

"¿Y por qué mejor no haces nevar de una vez?"

Louie está a punto de responder, cuando en eso, los príncipes lo encuentran y abren la puerta, riéndose todos con el espectáculo deprimente que encuentran dentro.

"Louie, jo jo jo"

"Pero que disfraz tan ridículo llevas puesto, viejo amigo"

"Se equivocan, su nombre no es Louie, es Julenissen" Dijo Helena

"Ja ja ja"

"Buena esa, ¿Julenissen? Pero que tontería"

"No, esperen chicos" les dice Louie tratando de razonar con ellos

"¿Por qué estás disfrazado así de ridículamente?" le dice quitándole la barba falsa y arrojándola al piso

"Ja ja ja, el Julenissen, ja ja ja" ríen todos a coro

Al darse cuenta del engaño, la niña comienza a hacer pucheros sin poder creer lo que sus ojos ven.

"Esperen un segundo" insiste Loui "Puedo explicarles todo"

La sabionda suelta el llanto y corre hacia el falso Julenissen esculcándole la ropa hasta recuperar su carta, para más tarde salir corriendo del lugar aun bañada en llanto.

"Helenita, no, espera" dice Louie llamándola

Pero la niña no lo escucha y se va.

"Oh, oigan ustedes, bola de inmaduros sinvergüenzas ¿se puede saber por qué hicieron eso?"

Mientras tanto, la niña no se detuvo hasta salir del castillo y adentrarse en la zona tropical que lo rodeaba, llorando cada vez más fuerte por la amarga decepción, hasta que terminó arrojándose en la arena.

"¿Por qué todo tenia que ser una mentira?" se preguntó la niña mientras contemplaba su carta

Para más tarde arrojarla al mar decepcionada de la vida y continua con su llanto sentada en la arena.

Pero lo que no sabe, es que la carta no se perdió en el mar, sino que se fue elevando hasta llegar a las nubes.

En el palacio Liv, Grant e Ingrid han terminado de moler el queso y están listos para comenzar con la falsa nevada, pero en eso, Louie se acerca y les da la mala noticia.

"…Y ahora está afuera, sola en la playa, tenemos que encontrarla" finaliza Louie su explicación

"Oh, mi bebé, hay que ir por ella" dice Liv angustiada

Pronto toda la familia se moviliza y alumbrándose con faroles recorren la zona.

"¡Helena! ¡Helena!"

Finalmente, el grupo de Liv, Grant, Ingrid y Louie pasa cerca de donde se encuentra la niña y esta escucha que la llaman.

"¡Helena!"

"¿Ahora qué le voy a dar a mi abuelita de regalo?" se pregunta la niña mientras se levanta y comienza a caminar al encuentro de su familia

Pero unos brillos en el cielo la hacen que se detenga y voltee hacia arriba y ve que las nubes avanzan más rápidamente de lo normal, luego llega una fuerte brisa y comienza a sentirse frio el ambiente.

"Ji ji" exclama la niña y voltea hacia arriba una vez más, observando algo que no puede creer, mientras los brillos continúan por todo el cielo.

"¡Helena!"

Y por fin su familia la encuentra, aun contemplando el firmamento.

"Helenita cariño ¿estas bien?" le dice su abuelita "Pero ¿que haces aquí afuera criaturita con este frio? ¿Frio?" se pregunta al notar que en efecto la temperatura ha descendido

Pero la niña continua sin despegar la vista del cielo y los demás también voltean hacia el firmamento sin ver nada especial.

"Hijita ¿que pasa?" le pregunta su mamá

"Mami, lo vi"

Nuevamente voltean al cielo y en ese momento los brillos misteriosos aparecen una vez más.

"¿Ustedes ven lo mismo que yo?" les pregunta Liv

"Creo que si" responde Ingrid

"Ajá" responde Grant

"Oigan ¿Qué tanto están viendo allá arriba?" les pregunta Louie acercándose

Y ante el asombro de todos, un copo de nieve se desprende del cielo y cae en la nariz de Ingrid.

"Pero que locura" dice Louie sin dar crédito a lo que ve "¿Es lo que creo que es?"

Unos instantes después, más copos de nieve se vienen abajo, hasta que termina convirtiéndose en una nevada.

"Ji ji ji ji" ríe Helena dando vueltas

"Se ve muy real" dice Louie "¿Cómo lo hiciste viejo?" le pregunta a Grant

"No fui yo"

"¿Entonces quién fue?"

"Louie amigo, no me creerías si te lo digo"

"Yo si te creo" le dice su sobrinita y luego se acerca con su abuela y le da un abrazo "Espero que te guste tu regalo de navidad abuelita"

Ingrid no puede contener más la emoción y suelta el llanto mientras abraza a su nieta.

El deseo de Helena se cumplió tal y como ella lo deseaba y por varios días más estuvo nevando, al llegar al reino Hans y Andy, no podían creer lo que veían.

"Dy ¿Tú hiciste eso?" le pregunta Hans a su hijo

"No papá, yo no fui, es más ni siquiera me he quitado los guantes para nada, estoy tan sorprendido como tú"

"¿Entonces qué es esto?"

"Fue mi deseo de navidad" les explica la sabionda mientras los recibe en el muelle.

"Liv, en serio ¿Qué es todo esto?" le pregunta su esposo

"Ni yo misma sé lo que pasó mi amor, pero todos creemos que fue la magia de la navidad"

"Vaya, vaya" dice Andy haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza a su hermanita "¿Quién diría que mi hermanita también sabe hacer nevar? je je je"

Después de que el deseo de Helena se cumplió, todos estaban listos para celebrar la Navidad, Andy conoció a varios ancestros suyos a través de pinturas que colgaban de las paredes, mientras su abuela le contaba sobre la historia de la familia.

"Y este es tu tatara tatara abuelo Eluf"

"Ahum, eso suena muy interesante" Dijo el chico bostezando un tanto aburrido.

"Me alegra que te interese la historia de la familia"

"Mucho"

"Y este de acá es tu tío bisabuelo..."

Andy dejó de prestar atención a la explicación de su abuela y sus pensamientos volaron a la chica de sus sueños.

_"Hola" Decía él mismo en sus flash backs._

_"Hola a ti también" Respondía Rose mientras el chico recordaba escenas del día de campo._

"Oh, ojalá hubiera traído a Rose, lástima que mamá no me dejó"

_"Oh mamá por favor mírame, te lo estoy pidiendo de rodillas, déjame llevar una amiga conmigo" Suplicaba Andy en sus recuerdos hincado cuando la reina le comunicó que viajaría visitar a sus parientes paternos._

_"Hijo por favor párate, no seas ridículo, ya verás a tus amigos en otra ocasión, además, no depende de mí, son tus abuelos y no yo los anfitriones y llevar más personas a parte de los invitados, es una falta de respeto"_

_"Pero quizás podríamos hacer una excepción esta vez y..."_

_"No hay pero que valga, la respuesta es no, fin de la discusión"_

_Y sin importar cuanto el chico insistió, no logró salirse con la suya._

"Eso es lo malo de tener sólo doce años y vivir sujeto a las leyes que me imponen mis padres" Pensaba Andy "Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera quedado a pasar navidad en casa ¿Se lo imaginan?"

_"Andy mira, estoy parada justo debajo del muérdago ¿Por qué no vienes a darme un buen beso?" Decía Rose mientras el chico soñaba despierto._

_"¿Sólo uno? Te daré doscientos" Respondía Andy tomando a la chica en sus brazos y disponiéndose a besarla._

"Hijo, ten cuidado, no tienes idea de donde ha estado eso y cuantos gérmenes tiene" Dijo su abuela sacándolo de sus pensamientos justo cuando se disponía a besar un trapeador por error.

"Puaj" Se quejó el chico arrojándolo lejos "Abuela, no creas que lo que me cuentas no es interesante, pero ¿Podemos hacer otra cosa?"

"Me parece una estupenda idea, ven para que conozcas al resto de la familia"

"No abuela, a lo que yo me refería era a... a..."

Pero sin escuchar sus protestas, su abuela lo condujo al salón principal, los demás Westerguard, acogieron a Andy de muy buena gana en la familia, aunque el chico no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido debido a que algunos de sus parientes le trataban como a un niño pequeño mientras era presentado por la abuela.

"Hola chiquitín" Decía el tío Bent, un hombre ya mayor.

"¿Quieres un osito de peluche?" Le decía la tía Clady, una mujer anciana mientras le daba el juguete.

"Hum pues gracias" Respondió el chico.

"¿Quién es este hombretón tan guapo?" Dijo la tía Gisla pellizcándole la mejilla

"Si, je je je, hombretón" Replicó Andy.

"Mira nomás que mancha de mugre tienes en la cara, deja te la limpio" Dijo Clady lamiendo un pañuelo y usándolo para asearlo.

"Eso no es necesario...no... rayos" Replicó el chico asqueado

"Vamos a cenar, tenemos un sitio especialmente reservado para ti" Dijo Gisla

"Wow, para mí, oh, no debieron" Exclamó Andy entusiasmado.

Momentos después Andy se veía obligado a sentarse a una pequeña mesa con los niños pequeños, mientras que Elliot y sus primos mayores se sentaban con los adultos burlándose de él.

"En serio no debieron" Gruñó Andy "¿En serio? ¿La mesa de los niños?" Protestó Andy mientras el resto de los niños le arrojaba comida y algunos lloraban fastidiándolo.

"Por favor, llámanos los jóvenes responsables" Opinó la sabionda.

Poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la mesa de los adultos, Andy se dirigió a Hans.

"Papá ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?"

"Oh, pero si sólo tienes doce campeón, te divertirás más sentado con tu hermanita y tus primos"

"Pero ¿Por qué Elliot si puede sentarse con ustedes?"

"Porque yo ya tengo 13 y pronto cumpliré 14 genio" Opinó Elliot

"Ve a sentarte hijo, no querrás hacer una escena" Dijo Hans.

"Grrr" Gruñó Andy volviendo a su lugar y tuvo que soportar a sus primitos.

"¡Esa es mi muñeca! Dame mi muñeca" Discutían dos niñas mientras daban golpes con la muñeca a Andy.

"¡Mamá! ¡Gergers le escupió a mi comida, ya no la quiero!" Gritaba una niña.

"¡Pásame la mantequilla!" Decía uno de los pequeños.

"Mantequilla a la orden" Respondió otro dando un puñetazo sobre la charola de la mantequilla y ésta salió volando sobre la cabeza de Andy.

"¿Por qué a mí?" Se quejaba el elegido.

Después de angustiosos momentos de tortura, la cena terminó y todos se fueron a dormir.

"Ay, al fin que todo terminó" Dijo Andy acostándose en su cama "En momentos como estos desearía no tener familia paterna, niños más que insoportables" Gruñó acomodándose aún molesto sobre la almohada "Oh no te preocupes Rose amor mío, pronto estaré de regreso"

Andy pasó una buena noche y le permitieron levantarse tarde, hasta que su sueño fue turbado por unas vocecitas muy cerca de él.

"Que manera tan extraña de dormir ¿Se han fijado la manera en que está torcido?" Decía una voz como de niño

"Sí, y aparte babea mucho" Decía una voz de niña

"Creo que tu hermano es muy extraño" Agregaba otra niña

"¿Estará muerto?" Decía un niño pequeño

"No lo sé, tócalo con una varita" Respondía uno un poco mayor.

Al abrir los ojos Andy se percató de la presencia de Helena acompañada de varios niños pequeños que lo observaban fijamente y de muy cerca.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó el elegido

"¡Ahhh!" Gritaron los niños

"¡Despertó!" Exclamó uno de los pequeños

"¿Qué hacen en mi cuarto? ¿Cómo entraron?"

"Por la ventana" Explicó la sabionda

"¿Quién es Rose?" Dijo un niño pelirrojo de unos cuatro años

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Andy

"La mencionabas mucho estando dormido, decías, Rose, oh Rose" Decía otro niño de unos ocho años.

"No es algo que sea de su incumbencia, ahora salgan de mi habitación si saben lo que les conviene"

"¡Ahhh!" Gritaron los niños saliendo.

"Oh, estos niños" Gruñó Andy dando un portazo.

"Insisto en que tu hermano es raro" Opinó

Una vez que Andy estuvo cambiado y desayunado salió en compañía de Hans.

"¿A dónde vamos papá?"

"Todos los hombres de la familia siempre vamos al bosque y traemos el pino más bello para colocarlo en el castillo"

"¿Quieres decir que subiremos por la montaña y recorreremos el bosque buscando un árbol?"

"Suena emocionante ¿No crees?"

"En realidad suena agotador"

"Vamos hijo ¿Qué pasó con aquel recolector experto?"

"Dejó todas sus energías en Arendelle ¿Qué tal si yo me quedo con las señoras por si se les ofrece algo?" Sugirió el chico "Genial" Pensaba Andy "Me quedo y les ayudo a mis tías a degustar los exquisitos postres sentado cómodamente"

"¿Quedarte a ayudarles?"

"Sí, ya sabes, podrían necesitar levantar algún objeto pesado o algo"

"Es muy amable de tu parte, pero tienen todo bajo control, ahora vamos, no perdamos más el tiempo"

Al no quedarle más remedio, Andy obedeció a su padre.

"El año pasado yo encontré el mejor pino" Opinó Elliot acercándose.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, era enorme, me gustaría que lo hubieras visto"

"A mí igual, pero el año pasado ni siquiera sabía que éramos parientes"

"Ni yo, pero ya verás que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido"

"Sí, aunque lo malo es que vivimos lejos uno del otro"

"Pero igual nos vemos con frecuencia"

"Cierto, y siento arruinar tu burbuja de felicidad, pero este año seré yo quien encuentre el pino perfecto" Aseguró Andy empezando a animarse

"En tus sueños"

"Y hablando de sueños, mi prima te manda saludos ji ji ji"

"Ja ja, que gracioso ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿La chica de la dulcería te volvió a despreciar como una mosca?"

"Já, mi amor por Angelita es cosa del pasado, ahora tengo los ojos puestos en otra chica"

"Pues suerte con eso, porque supongo que con tu aroma las has de ahuyentar a todas"

"Eso del olor fue rudeza innecesaria. Y además ¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"¿No sabes que a esta edad el mal olor es común en nosotros? Por eso debes bañarte diario y cambiarte de ropa interior todos los días y usar desodorante"

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé, empiezas a sonar como mi tutor, tú ocúpate de tus propios asuntos. Además ya nos desvíanos del tema, ya verás como con mis habilidades como recolector encontrar el pino antes que tú será pan comido"

"A veces más vale maña"

Durante la travesía por el bosque, Andy comenzó a sentirse muy cómodo conviviendo con sus parientes.

"Je je je, aparte de recolector experto, soy inmune al frío, eso me da una ventaja sobre mi primo" Dijo para sí mismo el elegido oteando el horizonte, después lamió su dedo índice para ver hacia donde soplaba el viento "Si mis cálculos son correctos, si avanzo más al norte encontraré pinos más altos"

No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba.

"Vaya, eso es a lo que llamo un pino ¡Hey papá! ¡Por acá! ¡Mira! ¡Lo encontré!"

El grupo siguió al chico hacia el lugar que les indicaba.

"Tenías razón hijo, es perfecto"

"¿Vamos a cortarlo?"

"No, si hacemos eso, se secará muy pronto, lo desenterraremos con un poco de las raíces y después lo volveremos a plantar"

"Vaya, eso suena muy interesante ¿Les ayudo?"

"Claro, todos cooperaremos"

El elegido hizo alarde de sus conocimientos como campista y recolector y muy pronto llevaron el pino al castillo.

"¡Andy por fin volvieron!" Exclamó Helena corriendo a su encuentro

"Así es sabionda ¿Qué te parece el pino que elegí?"

"Es muy bonito"

"Tu hijo es todo un explorador Hans, deberías estar muy orgulloso" Dijo uno de los hermanos de Hans.

"Lo estoy"

Todos los Westerguard ayudaron con la decoración del árbol navideño el cual lucía hermoso en el salón principal del Castillo.

"¿Qué haces Elliot?" Preguntó el abuelo Klaus.

"Uso mi técnica especial para colocar esferas más rápido abuelo, sólo las lanzo con mi resortera y listo"

"Muy bien, sólo no rompas ninguna"

"Descuida, seré muy cuidadoso y hablando de cuidadosos ¿Ya viste como está poniendo las guirnaldas Helena?" Dijo Elliot señalando a la sabionda quien pasaba brincando en un pogo saltarín alrededor del árbol enrollándolo con las guirnaldas.

"Ay niños" rio el abuelo

"¿Qué es ese muñequito que traes tía Gisla?" Preguntó Keki acercándose cunto con sus primas.

"Es un cascanueces ¿Quieren oír la historia?"

"Cuéntanos tía"

_"Hace mucho tiempo, un granjero llamado Stahlbaum y su señora celebraban una fiesta de Navidad. Clara y su hermano, hijos de Stahlbaum, estaban muy contentos. Clara esperaba impaciente al mago Drosselmeyer, su tío favorito, un fabricante de juguetes que siempre llegaba con alguna novedad._

_El mago llegó con su sobrino, Fritz, y una gran caja de sorpresas de la que fueron saliendo sucesivamente un soldado bailarín, una muñeca y un oso polar con su cría. Clara quería quedarse con la muñeca, pero su madre le explicó que es imposible._

_La niña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y Drosselmeyer sintiendo la pena de la niña, la sorprendió con un regalo especial: un gran cascanueces de madera. Su hermano recibió el Rey de los Ratones. En una pelea entre hermanos, se rompe el Cascanueces, pero Drosselmeyer, lo arregla con una venda y lo deja casi perfecto._

_Cuando la fiesta termina, los invitados se van y el pequeño Cascanueces se queda junto al árbol de Navidad__. Antes de la medianoche, la niña baja para ver a su Cascanueces, pero al quedarse dormida comienza a soñar que todo cobra vida a su alrededor:_

_Aparece el Rey de los Ratones y su banda de roedores que aterrorizan a la niña. Pero de pronto llegan los soldaditos de juguete comandados por el cascanueces para defender a Clara. Fritz los ayuda como capitán de artillería y la niña se siente protegida por estos nuevos amigos. Sin embargo comienzan a perder la batalla. Clara se arma de coraje y lanza una de sus zapatillas al Rey de los Ratones. Lo derriba, el Cascanueces lo mata y los ratones huyen._

_Es entonces cuando el Cascanueces se transforma en un hermoso príncipe e invita a Clara y a Fritz a un viaje a través del bosque encantado. Al llegar al bosque, se encuentran con el rey y la reina de las nieves__ quienes bailan para ellos junto a los copos de nieve. La danza se va convirtiendo en un torbellino y finalmente impulsa al trineo, con el príncipe, Clara y Fritz a bordo, hacia un lugar lleno de magia._

_Clara, Fritz y el príncipe llegan al reino de los confites, donde los recibe un hada__. Allí el hada pide al príncipe que narre sus aventuras como Cascanueces y tras esto, comienza una fiesta maravillosa que culmina en un baile entre el príncipe y el hada. Clara y Fritz vuelven de regreso a la realidad en su trineo._

_FIN"_

"Qué bonita historia" Dijo Keki

"Y hablando de bonito ¿Qué les parece el árbol?" Dijo Elliot

"Quedó genial" Exclamó la sabionda saltando

"Aún el falta algo, Andy ¿Qué tal si colocas en la punta una estrella de hielo?" Sugiró Hans

"Hum, no sé si sea buena idea, como te dije antes, mis poderes son inestables, por eso mamá me insiste que debo usar los guantes todo el tiempo, ya sabes para evitar accidentes"

"Oh, yo sé que lo harás bien"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Estoy seguro"

"¡Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy!" Dijo la sabionda y pronto los demás pequeños se unieron a sus porras.

"En realidad no sé si sea una buena idea"

"¡Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy!" Continuaban exclamando los niños.

"Muy bien ¿Qué estamos esperando?" Respondió el chico y después dirigiéndose al resto de la familia "Les recomiendo retroceder unos pasos"

Los Westerguard obedecieron pero Andy no se decidía a quitarse los guantes y nervioso observaba sus manos.

"Ya no la hagas de emoción Andy" Dijo la sabionda parándose justo a su lado.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te alejaras"

"Sí, pero ya sabes que nunca te hago caso, además somos hermanos, y los hermanos deben estar juntos en Noche buena" Agregó la niña dándole un abrazo desquebrajador.

"Ouch, Lo sé, pero no quiero lastimarte"

"No digas tonterías, los hermanos se quieren mucho y no se lastiman, anda ya, haz la estrella, todos están esperando"

"Muy bien, muy bien, una estrella navideña a la orden" Dijo el chico moviendo las manos y de inmediato un brillo apareció en la punta del árbol y pronto cobró forma de estrella "Sólo no pierdas el control, no pierdas el control"

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos, el chico perdió el control y una capa de escarcha se esparció por todo el árbol, al ver esto Andy rápidamente se puso sus guantes y el hielo se detuvo.

"Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento" Dijo Andy preocupado de haber arruinado el árbol.

Pero los aplausos y aclamaciones de sus parientes le levantaron el ánimo.

"Estupendo" Exclamó el tío Bent

"Quedó fantástico" Dijo la tía Gisla

"Es hermoso" Agregó la tía Clady

"Helena tu hermano es muy divertido" Exclamó keki

Andy un tanto desconcertado de que no se enojaban con él por sus estropicios, miró hacia el árbol, el cual con la capa de escarcha se veía precioso.

"Wow, se ve increíble" Dijo Andy

"¿Ves tonto? Y tú que no querías hacerlo" Opinó la sabionda.

"Ahora tómense todos de las manos mientras cantamos villancicos" Dijo la reina Ingrid.

Los Westerguard lo hicieron, aunque Andy y la sabionda no perdieron el tiempo para fastidiarse, pues mientras cantaban se apretaban la mano mutuamente.

_Noche de paz, noche de amor _  
_Todo duerme en derredor _  
_Entre los astros que esparcen su luz _  
_Bella anunciando al niño Jesús _  
_Brilla la estrella de paz _  
_Brilla la estrella de paz _

_Noche de paz, noche de amor _  
_Todo duerme en derredor _  
_Solo ve la niebla la oscuridad _  
_Los pastores que el campo están _  
_Y la estrella de Belén _  
_Y la estrella de Belén _

_Noche de paz, noche de amor _  
_Todo duerme en derredor _  
_Sobre el santo niño Jesús _  
_Una estrella esparce su luz _  
_Brilla sobre el Rey _  
_Brilla sobre el Rey _

_Noche de paz, noche de amor _  
_Todo duerme en derredor _  
_Fieles velando allí en Belén _  
_Los pastores, la madre también _  
_Y la estrella de Belén _  
_Y la estrella de Belén_

Después de cantar diversos cantos, todos pasaron a la mesa donde disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena.

"Mmmm, huele a pavo" Se saboreó Andy sentado a una larga mesa con todos sus parientes.

"Tienes razón, debe ser la secreta receta de la abuela" Dijo la sabionda olfateando el aire.

Cuando la cena terminó, se pusieron a conversar alegremente.

"Muy bien, muy bien, yo empezaré, lo más interesante que he vivido este año, hum ¿Qué será? Oh, ya sé, ya sé, escuchen creo que fue aquella vez en que invertí unos ahorros en una granja de conejos, ahora sólo necesito adquirir varios miles de conejos y será el negocio de mi vida, je je je" dijo Grant alegremente

Este comentario ocasionó que su esposa le dirigiera una mirada severa de desaprobación, ya que la idea de la granja le parecía sumamente tonta y un desperdicio de dinero.

"Gulp, Oigan, oigan ¿Quién quiere seguir? Quiero ver manos en alto" Continuó Grant.

"Yo, yo, yo quiero" Decían los niños.

"Conocen las reglas, quien atrape este gran cascabel es el que nos contará" Dijo Grant arrojándolo. "A ver, casi, je je je"

"Este año" Inició la tía Clady atrapando el cascabel "Murió mi querido esposo Edgar"

"Deja de decir que estoy muerto" gruñó el marido desde su asiento

"Y a veces aún puedo oír su voz" Insistió la mujer

"Yo voy en seguida" Dijo Helena dando un codazo a su hermano "Ahí está, lo tengo, lo tengo"

Pero la sabionda no fue lo suficientemente rápida y uno de los primos mayores atrapó el cascabel.

"Creo que nos toca" Dijo el joven tomando de la mano a su novia "Este año conocí a la más linda"

"No, tú eres lindo" Replicó su novia

"Tú eres linda al cuadrado" Insistió el joven

"Hay niños" Dijo Grant

"Si Edgar aún viviera" Dijo la tía Clady

"Oye mujer aquí estoy" Insistió Edgar

"Te amo mi muñequita" Dijo el joven enamorado abrazando a su novia y arrojando el cascabel al aire.

"Ahora si yo lo atrapo" Dijo Helena

"Aquí tienes sabionda" Dijo Andy atrapándolo por ella.

"Tú tienes que contarnos" Respondió Helena

"¿Ah sí? Yo sólo quería ayudarte"

"Helena tiene razón Andy, lo tienes lo dices" Dijo Grant

"Ánimo Andy" Dijo la tía Gisla

"Sí anímate, no seas tímido" Dijo Liv

"Cuéntanos que haz hecho" Dijo el tío Bent

"Ya, lo haré, lo haré, hum ¿Les cuento que hice este año?" Dijo el chico sin saber exactamente que contar, ya que su escapada a Londres no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso y sus misiones en el mundo mágico debían permanecer en secreto.

"Sí" Respondieron a coro

"Tuve que soportar la mayor parte del tiempo a la niña más fastidiosa con que yo me he topado"

Al oír esto la sabionda estaba a punto de llorar cuando Andy agregó.

"¿Y qué esperan de una hermanita?" Dijo el chico dándole un abrazo, el cual la niña correspondió.

"Ji ji ji" Rio la sabionda.

"Oh, que tiernos" Dijo la tía Clady.

"¿Lista sabionda? Sigues" Dijo Andy arrojándole el cascabel.

"Este año me comprometí en matrimonio con un chico de Corona llamado Kurt" Dijo la sabionda ocasionando que algunos de los presentes casi se ahogaran con sus bebidas

Y sus padres apenados explicaban a los demás que sólo era cosa de niños.

Se quedaron a pasar incluso el año nuevo con su familia sureña, pero luego de varios días de vacaciones, Hans tenia que volver a la villa para continuar con su trabajo.

"Me adelantaré a casa, ustedes vénganse dentro de unos días más, sirve que Andy y Helena conviven más con sus primos" le explica el pelirrojo a su esposa

"Muy bien, así lo haremos"

Luego de emprender el viaje de regreso, Hans es recibido por la familia real de Arendelle.

"Hans, creí que Andy vendría contigo" le dice la reina un tanto sorprendida

"Oh si" le explica el sureño "Estaba tan a gusto con sus primos que decidí dejarlo unos días más, espero que no te moleste"

"Claro que no, me parece muy bien, creo que es justo lo que necesita"

"Yo me regresé para supervisar los trabajos en la villa y por cierto, ya me voy para continuar de una vez, nos vemos luego"

Unos días después la reina platicaba en su oficina con su amiga de nieve.

"¿Sabes Susy? Las demás reinas de otros reinos son constantemente vistas en asuntos sociales, como obras de teatro, operas, recitales, etc y yo en cambio no suelo salir mucho del castillo"

"Pues podrías comenzar ahora, mira esto" le dice mostrándole un recorte de periódico "Una compañía de teatro va a representar _Et dùkkehjem (_Casa de Muñecas) de Henrik Ibsen (famoso autor noruego) y será en un teatro muy cerca de aquí ¿Qué te parece?"

"Suena bien, creo que iré esta misma noche, me hará bien salir y conocer más de la cultura de nuestro país"

"Y creo que no irás sola" le dice la muñeca asomándose por la ventana y viendo que en ese momento llega Hans en su carruaje

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Hans?" Preguntó la reina mirando por la ventana "Oh no digas tonterías, sabes que lo nuestro es imposible, además pensaba ir nada más yo, es decir, no quiero que vayan a pensar nada de nosotros"

"Tú sabes que si quieres"

"Pues...yo...en realidad..."

"¡Excelente! Le diré que se vaya preparando, tú sólo encárgate de arreglarte bien y ponerte bonita para esta gran noche, je je"

"Espera Susy, yo no... oh, nunca me escucha" Se quejó la reina al ver que su amiga ya había salido de la oficina. "Sólo espero que esto no termine en desastre" Agregó apareciendo un mágico y elegante vestido de hielo "Este vestido será perfecto, apuesto a que a Hans le gustará mucho, un momento ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué habría de importarme algo como eso? ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirme a mí misma que entre nosotros no hay nada? Sólo somos amigos"

Al caer la noche, ambos salen en carruaje al teatro.

"Gracias por acompañarme Hans, la verdad es que no acostumbro dar estos paseos"

"Por nada Elsa, para eso estamos los amigos"

"Espero que no comiencen las habladurías"

"Siempre las habrá, pero nosotros debemos ignorarlas y mantener la cabeza en alto, pues no hacemos nada malo"

"Este lugar es precioso, cuanto detalle hay en su fachada"

"Si que lo es, y hablando de hermoso, déjame decirte que te ves preciosa"

"Oh Hans, que cosas dices"

"Sólo digo la verdad"

"Pero no creo que sea adecuado"

"Debes aceptar los cumplidos, sé que soy casado, pero eso no me impide en absoluto admirar a una mujer hermosa como tú"

"Gracias Hans"

Ambos entraron en el teatro, pero el paseo no salió como esperaban y al volver de la función ambos se iban peleando.

"Dije que lo sentía Elsa ¿Cuántas veces más debo decirlo?" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras ambos hablaban en la oficina de la reina.

"Por lo que hiciste, unas mil no serían suficiente, le diste mi abrigo importado a un total desconocido"

"El tipo estaba vestido de forma similar a la de los empleados del teatro ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que era un ladrón"

"Yo debía haber imaginado que esto de salir como amigos sería una mala idea"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Somos amigos, y hacemos esto por Andy"

"Debiste pedirle alguna identificación a ese hombre"

"¿Cómo cual? Creí que el tipo sólo se dedicaba a recibirle los abrigos a los visitantes"

"Admítelo Hans, eres un crédulo de primera, yo por otro lado jamás sería engañada de ese modo, eso sería imposible"

"Jack Case es el nombre" Dijo un nombre entrando de improviso por la ventana "El espionaje es lo mío, pero es confidencial" Susurró acercándose al pelirrojo.

"¿Un espía?" Exclamó la reina.

"¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Es acaso un agente enemigo? ¿Quién la envió? ¿Para quién trabaja?"

"Soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle"

"Excelente, justo la persona que quería ver"

"Necesito un barco pequeño y tripulación mínima, estoy en una misión, totalmente secreta, debo entregar esta caja en cierto lugar, a cierta hora o de lo contrario habrá un cierto desastre"

"¿Es cierto eso?" Preguntó Hans

"Ciertamente" Respondió Jack "Es un asunto de suma importancia para el gobierno británico"

"¿El gobierno británico?" Preguntó la reina. "Es todo un patriota"

"Sí, pero no lo oyeron de mí"

Hans por su parte no podía evitar sentir celos de la admiración que aquel desconocido provocaba en la reina.

"Claro que no, callar es la clave, déjeme revisar mi agenda de barcos" Dijo la reina fingiendo hacerlo mientras apenas si hojeaba la libreta "¿Qué le parece? Precisamente tenemos uno disponible, y no se preocupe por tripulación, mi amigo Hans aquí presente es un excelente navegante, con todo gusto lo escoltaremos"

"Discúlpenos un segundo" Dijo Hans mientras él y la reina se alejaban un poco "¿Estás loca? ¿Realmente vamos a escoltar a este tipo? Ni siquiera sabemos si realmente es un espía"

"Hans, él dice que lo es"

"Bien, entonces pídele que te muestre alguna identificación"

"¿Cómo una placa? Es un agente secreto, todo debe estar escrito con tinta invisible, además recuerda lo mucho que nos ha ayudado la familia británica, es hora de devolverles el favor"

"Oh vaya" Gruñó Hans exasperado.

"Señor Case, todo está arreglado, partiremos por la mañana"

"Espléndido"

"Hans, tú prepara todo, no digas nada a nadie, quítale todos los emblemas al bote, y a tu uniforme quítale todas alas insignias, recuerda, nada que pueda conectarnos con nuestros respectivos reinos, viajaremos de incógnito"

"¿Acaso estás demente?"

"¿Acaso quieres iniciar una guerra?"

"Hum..¿No?"

"Excelente, porque yo tampoco, y date prisa tienes un bote que va a zarpar, yo mientras dejaré a Anna a cargo por unos días , aunque sin decirle el motivo"

"Ay, dame fuerzas"

A la hora indicada, el barco partía sigilosamente, dejando a Anna y la familia real un tanto desconcertados por el misterioso viaje de la reina.

"Muy bien ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?" Quiso saber Hans cuando habían navegado bastante mar adentro.

"Eso es un secreto" Replicó el espía

"Que secretos ni que nada, dime a donde vamos, soy yo quien va navegando este bote"

"Lo siento, pero no necesitas esa información"

"Claro que necesito saber"

"Mira, sólo me llevas hasta ahí, yo entrego este paquete y me traes de regreso ¿Entiendes?"

"¿Llevarte a donde? Tus coordenadas parecen demasiado cercanas a la frontera de Frigilia"

"De hecho, es cruzando la frontera de Frigilia"

"¿Acaso estás loco? Eso es territorio separatista ¿Sabes lo que significa entrar en Frigilia sin invitación?"

"Yo no estoy preocupado"

"Pues yo sí" Dijo Hans cuando se percató de varios barcos que lo rodeaban.

"Están navegando en aguas frigilianas no autorizadas, se les ordena detenerse inmediatamente"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Elsa

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a nuestro espía? Él parece tener todas las respuestas"

"Cierto, Jack ¿Qué deberíamos ...hacer?" Dijo la reina al ver que el espía no estaba por ningún lado, al buscarlo se percató de se disponía a huir saltando al agua por la popa usando un salvavidas para pasar desapercibido. "¡Jack!"

"Lo siento Elsa, pero me tengo que ir, es por el bien de la misión"

"Pero ¿Qué hay de nosotros?"

"Tal vez los capturen, tal vez los torturen, tal vez los sometan a dolores más allá de la imaginación, pero quiero que recuerde sólo una cosa"

"¿Si Jack?"

"Callar es la clave" Dijo el espía saltando al agua sin ser descubierto.

En estado de shock, la reina volvió al lado de Hans

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Jack se fue por el bien de la misión"

"Espléndido" Dijo Hans con sarcasmo. "Entonces ya no tenemos por qué estar aquí más, sujétate" Agregó girando el timón y virando con violencia.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó la reina sujetándose.

"Pelotón, ataquen" Ordenó un frigilio a sus hombres.

Pero los intrusos los burlaron hábilmente.

"Je je je, eso les enseñará una cosa o dos" Fanfarroneó Hans. "Oh-oh, tenemos más compañía" Exclamó al ver que varios hombres subían a su barco y los rodeaban.

"Mira lo que has hecho"

"¿Lo que yo he hecho? Este plan secreto no era mío"

Más tarde, los prisioneros eran escoltados a la sala de juicios.

"Recuerda Hans, no digas nada acerca de ya sabes qué o de ya sabes quién, porque ya sabes porque" Le dijo Elsa en secreto.

"¿Cómo podría?" Rio Hans "Ni siquiera sé de que estás hablando.

"Oh, indeseables intrusos, tiemblen ante mí" Dijo una voz desde el sitio del juez "Porque yo soy el Coronel Spigot, seguramente habrán oído hablar de mí"

"No que yo recuerde Coronel Espiga" Dijo Hans

"¡Spigot!" Gruñó el hombre corrigiéndolo "También conocido como la bestia de las batallas del destino de Frigilia"

"Eres el plomero ¿Cierto?" Dijo Hans haciendo el tonto

"¡Falso!"

"¿Me darías otra pista?"

Maldiciendo, el hombre bajó de su puesto hasta llegar con ellos y se sorprendieron de que al parecer sólo era un fanfarrón de estatura muy baja pero con altas ambiciones.

"¡Sargento Tunder!" Gritó Spigot

"Señor" Respondió el hombre

"Muéstreles mi curriulum"

El sujeto obedeció sacando un documento.

"Ah, ese Spigot" Dijo Hans leyendo

"¡Confieza!" Gruñó Spigot "Estás aquí para sabotear el desfile a la gloria y majestad de Frigilia, del cual por cierto estoy a cargo"

"¿Desfile? Escucha Spigui, esto es sólo un gran malentendido, un idiota nos aseguró que..."

Pero justo cuando el pelirrojo estaba por meter la pata, la reina le dio un fuerte pisotón.

"Calla Hans" Susurró la reina "Recuerda que Jack nos dijo que no dijéramos nada. No tenemos nada que decir, mucho menos acerca de la caja que Jack traía"

"¿Caja? ¿Qué caja?" Quiso saber Spigot.

"Mis labios están sellados"

"¿Es acaso una bomba?"

"No diré ni una palabra, no obtendrán nada de mí"

Pensativo, Spigot se alejó unos pasos y por fin habló triunfante.

"Oh, pero si ya lo he hecho, cuando te negaste a decirme que había en la caja creíste que me engañaste y creería que mentías y supondría que no es una bomba, cuando la respuesta está frente a mis ojos"

"¿Lo cual significa?" Preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Que sí es una bomba, de otra manera dirían que lo es"

"Asombrosa deducción" Dijo Hans con sarcasmo

"Gracias, todos los frigilios poseemos el don natural"

"Yo no dije nada" Insistió la reina mientras eran escoltados fuera.

Más tarde, en otra parte del palacio presidencial, un grupo de soldados revisaba todos y cada uno de los obsequios que recibieron procedentes de otros países, sin ser notado, Jack el espía observaba desde una ventana.

"Recuerden hombres" Dijo Spigot entrando al lugar "Revisen esos paquetes como si sus vidas dependieran de ello porque así es, una de esas cajas es una bomba"

Unas trompeta anunciando la llegada de su líder los pusieron a todos en alerta.

"Es el Gran Mariscal" Exclamó Spigot saludando al igual que el resto de los hombres.

"¿Acaso conozco a esta persona?" Preguntó el Gran Mariscal malhumorado refiriéndose a Spigot.

"Dirige sus fuerzas armadas señor" Dijo el asistente

"¿No lo mandé fusilar?"

"Aún no" Respondió el asistente

"Estoy a sus servicio señor" Insistió Spigot.

"Sí, eso supongo Spiggy"

"De hecho es Spigot excelencia" Dijo el hombre mortificado "Aunque estaba pensando en cambiarme el nombre a Spiggy, je je je"

"Bien ¿Ya conocías a mi esposa?" Dijo el Gran Mariscal señalando a una mujer gorda que no dejaba de comer que se hallaba parada justo a su lado.

"Oh, Madame Alta Comisionada, nunca ha estado tan bella" Exclamó Spigot lambisconamente besando la mano de la mujer.

"¿Ah no?" Gruñó la mujer

"Salvo la última vez que la vi, y la vez anterior a esa, siempre está bella"

"Espero que no haya incidentes este año durante el desfile, nada como la bomba del año pasado" Dijo el Gran Mariscal

"¿Bomba? ¿Este año? Mi mariscal, tiene mi palabra de que todo estará perfecto"

"Excelente, porque de otra manera serías fusilado"

"Rayos" Murmuró Jack desde su escondite "Entregar el paquete será más difícil de lo que creí"

Mientras en la celda de los prisioneros.

"No es justo" Se quejaba Elsa "Soy una reina, no debería estar en esta mazmorra"

"No me culpes a mí, fue tu espía quien nos trajo a aquí con su abra cadabra ultra secreto"

"Jack está en una misión muy importante por el bien de su país ¿No lo puedes entender?

"Lo que entiendo es que no creo que sea un verdadero espía"

"Entonces cómo explicas su abrigo, sólo los espías usan esa ropa"

"¿No me digas? ¿Tú y Spigot fueron a la misma escuela?"

"¿Ahora me estás insultando?"

"Jack, Jack, Jack, es lo único en lo que piensas últimamente, siendo que para empezar, fue él quien nos metió en semejante lío"

"Pues si Jack estuviera aquí encontraría la manera da sacarnos tal vez con una pluma explosiva o quizás..."

"¿Les molestaría bajar la voz?" Dijo un guardia soñoliento "Trato de dormir un poco"

"O tal vez una cuchara que sirve para todo" Dijo Hans golpeando al hombre con la cuchara, dejándolo inconsciente y quitándole las llaves.

Momentos después, Elsa disfrazada de guardia escoltaba a Hans fuera de la prisión para escapar ambos.

"Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos..."

Pero pronto se corrió la voz del escape de los prisioneros.

"Muy bien" Dijo Hans mientras corrían por una calle angosta "Ahora hay que recuperar nuestro barco e irnos de aquí"

"Alguien viene" Exclamó la reina con angustia.

Ambos corrieron hasta el final del camino.

"Oh no, es un callejón sin salida" Gritó la reina.

Al volverse vieron que su perseguidor estaba cada vez más cerca.

"¡No se muevan!" Les ordenó y ambos pusieron las manos en alto.

"Un momento" dijo la reina sacando el arma que robaron al guardia "Te...te...tengo una pistola y no me da miedo usarla" Agregó intentando apuntar a su enemigo pero apuntándose ella por error al no saber utilizarla.

"Dame eso" Dijo Hans quitándole el arma para salvarla de su torpeza.

"No disparen amigos, soy yo, Jack Case"

"¡Jack!" Exclamó Elsa abrazándolo "Que hombre, que espía"

"Pero que mentira" Gruñó Hans "Adiós, vámonos ya Elsa" Agregó alejando celoso a la reina del hombre.

"Espera, no debería decírtelo" Dijo Jack interponiéndose en su camino.

"Pues no me lo digas"

"Ha habido un cambio en los planes, voy a necesitar su ayuda"

"Lo siento, pero queremos irnos de aquí"

"Pero la misión, la misión secreta, callar es la clave, el gobierno británico ¿Recuerdas?"

"Ni siquiera creo que exista tal misión ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?"

"¡Hans! Esto no es un debate" Intervino Elsa "Jack dice que es un espía, lo que significa que yo creo que es un espía, lo que significa que le ayudaremos a terminar su misión"

"Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo"

Más tarde, se infiltraban en la casa presidencial disfrazados de gitanos.

"Nos vemos ridículos" Dijo la reina

"Lo siento Elsa pero los disfraces son fundamentales para nosotros los espías"

"Ouch, me duelen los pies, esto de caminar con tacones es anti natural" Se quejaba Hans disfrazado de gitana gorda.

Jack se asomó por el ojo de la cerradura de una puerta, e hizo señas a sus compañeros de que habían dado con el lugar correcto.

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta, Spigot explicaba con gráficos al Gran Mariscal y su esposa sus ideas para el desfile en la oficina.

"Y entonces una vez que soltemos todos los globos, usted abre todos los hermosos regalos procedentes de todo el mundo"

"Ahum" Bostezó el líder "Creo que prefiero ir de pesca, cancela el desfile"

"Pero Gran Mariscal he trabajado, es decir, el pueblo ha trabajado tan duro"

"Mira Espina"

"Spigot señor"

"Cada año es lo mismo, el mismo aburrido desfile, los mismos regalos tontos, la gente siempre se aburre"

"Oh, por favor señor, le prometo que este año será especial"

En ese momento entró el grupo de falsos gitanos con instrumentos musicales.

"Aquí estamos como lo prometimos" Dijo Hans

"¿Quiénes?" Preguntó Spigot.

"El espectáculo especial que contrató para el festival, por supuesto" Dijo el pelirrojo levantando en el aire al diminuto hombrecillo

"Oh si claro ¿Lo ve señor? Está todo listo" Pero después observando a Hans fijamente agregó "¿Te conozco de algún lado?"

"Oh, eso debes decirle a todas las chicas" Dijo Hans sentando a Spigot sobre el escritorio del Mariscal. "No podemos esperar a que comienza el festival, estamos tan emocionados que ya queremos bailar"

"Jei" Dijeron Elsa y Jack acomodándose a sus lados.

"Y uno y dos y tres"

A la señal de Hans el trío comenzó a tocar y bailar para crear una perfecta distracción, Jack tocaba el acordeón, Elsa el pandero y Hans las castañuelas.

"Muy bien" Dijo Hans a Jack en secreto "Te cubriré para que hagas la movida"

"Estoy en eso"

Ambos se acercaron bailando al escritorio, sobre el cual había una caja de regalo, y Hans sacó a bailar al sargento Tunder para alejarlo de ahí, el Mariscal y su esposa también estaban distraídos, ella bailando con la música y él mirando a la gorda gitana bailarina que tocaba las castañuelas.

Aprovechando esto, Jack intercambió paquete con el suyo, pero Hans hizo a Tunder dar una voltereta y por error, éste terminó chocando con Jack haciéndolo caer junto con ambas cajas de regalo.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó el Sargento mientras Elsa lo quitaba de encima de Jack.

En medio de la confusión, el espía ya no sabía cual de los dos era el paquete correcto, ya que ambos eran idénticos, pero no disponían de mucho tiempo, así que eligió el que parecía más prometedor y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, llevándose el otro consigo.

"Vámonos de aquí" Dijo Hans a Elsa mientras seguían a Jack bailando hacia la salida.

Una vez que salieron del lugar, el Gran Mariscal se desvivía por aplaudir a la falsa gitana que tanto lo cautivó y esto le ocasionó una cachetada de su esposa.

"¿Tienes el paquete?" Preguntó Hans a Jack afuera del edificio presidencial.

"Claro que lo tengo"

"Entonces subamos a nuestro bote"

Una vez en el muelle, se encargaron de noquear a los guardias que custodiaban el bote y subieron a bordo.

"Creo que me debes una disculpa Hans" dijo Elsa

"¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque obviamente Jack es un verdadero espía, yo tenía razón y ayudamos al gobierno británico a impedir alguna guerra o algo peor"

"¡No, no, no!" Gritó Jack histérico y corrieron a ver que sucedía "No otra vez, no es justo"Exclamaba el espía sosteniendo la caja de regalo"

"Jack ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Elsa

"¡Es la caja equivocada! ¡Tenemos que regresar otra vez!"

"Oh, descuida Jack, apuesto a que todos los agentes secretos tienen sus días malos" Dijo la reina consolándolo.

"¡Mi jefe va a matarme!" Dijo Jack

"Creo que estás en problemas" Rio Hans.

"No estás ayudando Hans" Replicó la reina "Esta caja obviamente contiene alguna clase de plan ultra secreto" Dijo la rubia intentando tomar la caja de manos de Jack, pero éste se resisitía a soltarla, por el forcejeo, la caja se abrió mostrando sus contenido.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Gusanos!" Gritó Elsa saltando sobre Hans.

"Shhhh" Dijo Jack haciéndole entender que no hablara tan alto. "No le digas a nadie" Agregó guardando los gusanos de nuevo en la caja.

"¿Son gusanos entrenados? ¿Traen algún mensaje? ¿Explotan? Jack por favor dime que no son gusanos comunes"

"Claro que no, son gusanos muy caros para pescar"

"¿Por qué un espía llevaría gusanos para pescar?"

"Resulta que no soy un espía, soy un cartero"

"Pero ¿Y el abrigo?" Gruñó la reina jaloneándolo por la ropa al versa engañada.

"¿Me hubieran ayudado si les hubiera dicho que era un simple cartero?"

"Te dije que le pidieras una identificación"

"Habla"

"Mi jefe me dio dos cajas, una para su esposa y la otra para el Gran Mariscal, es que al gran Mariscal le gusta pescar"

"Ye enviaste el paquete equivocado"

"La otra caja contiene flotes y una caja de música con una bailarina de cristal, había oído muchas historias acerca de ustedes y lo compasivos que son, así que pensé que serían el único reino que no me colgaría si se sabían engañados"

"¿Arriesgamos nuestras vidas y reinos por uso gusanos y una caja musical?"

"¿Has escuchado esa famosa frase de _Te lo dije_?" Dijo Hans

"Tú mejor mantente fuera de todo esto y prepara el barco y en cuanto a ti" Dijo ahora a Jack

"Debo intercambiar esos paquetes, si el Gran Mariscal abre la caja y sale la bailarina se sentirá ofendido y me colgará"

"Eso es problema tuyo, engañar a una reina es un delito serio por el cual deberás ser juzgado, aunque puedo garantizarte que no te colgaré" Agregó la reina encerrándolo. "Vámonos ya Hans"

"¿Cómo? Con ese desfile de barcos decorados, el nuestro será un señuelo de tiro al blanco"

"Ah no ser que tengas un plan para sacarnos de aquí secretamente"

"Pues sí, así es exactamente como lo vamos a hacer"

Mientras, el desfile comenzaba, la muchedumbre, así como el Gran Mariscal estaban sumamente aburridos, lo cual mortificaba profundamente a Spigot, quien sonreía a su jefe mortificado, esperando que el momento de abrir los regalos fuera tan especial que compensara todo.

Justo cuando parecía que el desfile había terminado, un último barco decorado hizo su aparición, a bordo iban Elsa y Hans, quienes intentaban pasar desapercibidos.

"¿Lo ves Hans? ¿No está funcionando de maravilla? Nos escabullimos y antes de esos frigilios siquiera se den cuenta estaremos llegando a Arendelle"

Pero en ese momento una ráfaga de viento hizo que se desprendieran sus adornos y camuflajes.

Mientras, encerrado en la pequeña bodega, Jack seguía protestando.

"¡Esperen! No podemos irnos, no he intercambiado esos paquetes"

"Oh no, Hans ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"Largarnos de aquí lo más rápido que podamos"

"¡Cañones! Estamos perdidos, necesitamos una distracción"

De vuelta en el palco de honor

"¿Es esta otro de tus eventos especiales Snasle?" Gruñó el Gran Mariscal

"Si, es decir, no señor" Respondió Spigot.

"Vamos amigos, tienen que dejarme saliiir ... ahhhhhh" Gritó Jack mientras caía al agua escapando por una ventana "¡Sí!" Exclamó triunfante nadando y corriendo por la playa. "¡Señor Gran Mariscal, espere, tengo algo para usted!"

Al ver al misterioso hombre acercándose a su líder llevando una caja extraña, toda la atención se puso sobre Jack, quien seguía corriendo hacia el Gran Mariscal.

"Espero que no sea otra bomba" Gruñó el hombre mientras sus guardias se lo llevaban a un sitio seguro y otros saltaban sobre el atacante.

A bordo del barco.

"Ahora es nuestra oportunidad" Dijo Hans activando un dispositivo mágico otorgado por los trolls que le permitía activar una hiper propulsión al barco y huyeron de ahí a toda velocidad.

Uno de los cañones intentó darles, pero sólo consiguió destruir la estatua de hielo que Spigot había mandado hacer para su jefe, la lluvia de miles de cristales de hielo s}fue todo un espectáculo y la multitud comenzó a aplaudir y ovacionar su líder.

"Felicidades Espina, parece que por fin lo lograste"Dijo el gran Mariscal

"Oh gracias señor"

Los guardias se llevaron a Jack apresado para juzgarlo.

"En serio, no soy un espía, pregúntenles a esos dos" Gritó señalando el barco que se perdía en ele horizonte.

Unos días después Hans y la reina conversaban en su oficina.

"¿Qué te parece esta noticia?" Decía el pelirrojo "El Gran Mariscal de Frigilia recibió muy feliz uno de sus obsequios, pues eran gusanos muy caros para pescar, parece que todo el malentendido se arregló y nuestro espía pudo finalmente concluir su misión secreta"

"¿Lo ves? Todo salió bien"

"Sí, pero no debimos involucrarnos en primer lugar"

"¿Cuántas veces más debo decir que lo siento?"

"Supongo que unas 672 veces más"

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..."

"Adoro como suena eso"

"Lo siento, lo siento.."

**AQUÍ LO TIENEN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ALGUNOS DE LOS DIALOGOS LOS SAQUÉ DE LA PELICULA "TIERRA DE OSOS"**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW!**

**SALUDOS A TODOS!**


	35. Chapter 35

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO SE ACERCA EL PERIODO DE EXAMENES, A VER COMO ME VA, PORQUE VIENE PESADO, YA SABEN QUE NO ME OLVIDO DE USTEDES.**

**UN SALUDO ESPECIAL PARA:**

**SARADESTILYS**

**ANKWAR**

**ISINICOLE74**

Luego de su incidente en Frigilia, Elsa y Hans decidieron no informar al resto de la familia sobre la metida de pata de la reina.

Después de varios días de vacaciones, Andy volvió a casa y retomó sus clases, las cuales cada día eran más aburridas, pero no todo era tan malo, pues no perdía oportunidad para intentar ver a Rose aunque se lamentaba de no tener el valor de declarársele.

También volvió a su trabajo como el elegido, las lecciones de etiqueta, la preparación como rey, esgrima, baile, lo típico para él en su día a día.

Cierto día, Ed regresaba de ayudar a su padre a entregar un pedido de hielo, cuando se topó con su buen amigo el vago.

"Hola Ostein, hacía días que no te veíamos por aquí ¿Dónde andabas?"

"Oh, hola viejo, ya sabes, mi tío insiste en que debo estudiar y aprender, estuve en período de exámenes"

"¿Y que tal te fue?"

"Aprobado con mención honorífica"

"Wow ¿En serio? Creí que no te gustaba estudiar"

"¿Y quién dice que estudié para pasar?"

"Lo imaginaba, hiciste trampa ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Un días antes unos colegas y yo volvimos por la noche al instituto y nos colamos por la ventana del aula de profesores, copiamos las respuestas y luego sólo las memorizamos lo suficiente para transcribirlas en el examen al día siguiente"

"Cielos, eres todo un maestro"

"Si tienes razón"

"Ojalá luego puedas ayudar a Andy a hacer trampa, es el único alumno de la clase y por lo tanto no puede copiar las respuestas del compañero de al lado, además el maestro lo vigila todo el tiempo"

"Hum, suena como todo un reto, pero ya veremos que se puede hacer"

"Pero ¿Tanto tiempo estuviste en exámenes"

"No, tonto, por extraño que suene, también estuve trabajando, el negocio de mi tío ha crecido mucho últimamente, hemos llevado pedidos hasta fuera del país"

"Suena genial"

"Pues si, algo, lo malo es que insiste en llevarme con él para que aprenda del negocio y con eso el trabajo me aumenta, y yo soy alérgico al trabajo, apenas si he tenido tiempo para divertirme como se debe, y hablando de eso ¿Qué han hecho ustedes últimamente?"

"Salimos a pasear con un grupo de chicas lindas"

"No ¿Y me lo perdí?"

"Si, pero ya vendrán muchos otros paseos, ya lo verás, pero el que más andaba de conquistador era el Andy, lo hubieras visto, como se desvivía por una chica llamada Rose"

"Ese sinvergüenza, luego le echaré una miroleada a esa Rose para ver si le conviene"

"Es muy bonita, de cabello rubio y ojos azules"

"Tiene buen gusto, tengo que admitirlo ¿Y a ti cómo te fue con las chicas?"

"Pues bien, supongo"

"¿Por qué esa cara larga?"

"Es que las chicas a mí todavía me ven muy chico y a diferencia de Andy y Ken, no me toman en serio, eso es injusto, soy sólo unos meses menor que Andy"

"Descuida Ed, ya crecerás y serás todo un rompe corazones"

"Oh cielos, no puedo esperar porque llegue el momento"

"Ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos a darnos una vuelta por ahí? A lo mejor encontramos algo divertido qué hacer, je je je"

"Genial, vamos"

"Y ahora que el semestre ha terminado tendré mucho más tiempo libre"

Después de recorrer las calles, los chicos entran a una taberna, pero el de la entrada le impide el paso a Ed.

"Lo siento, pero no se permiten niños aquí"

"Descuida Joe, viene conmigo"

"Ostein, que guste verte de nuevo muchacho"

"Lo mismo digo ¿Qué tal te vas con tu problema de sobre peso?"

"Estoy haciendo la dieta de la luna"

"¿Comes lunas?" pregunta Ed confundido

"No, je je, eres muy simpático pequeñito" le dice el grandulón despeinándolo "Te explicaré, verás, cada vez que la Luna cambia de fase se producen cambios que influyen sobre nuestras vidas en forma muy positiva"

"¿En serio?"

"Así es, para mantener el peso y que no vuelvan esos kilos de más, lo ideal es realizar una dieta equilibrada. En los días en que la luna cambia a Cuarto Menguante y Cuarto Creciente, lo que se realiza es un semi ayuno de 26 horas, donde a los líquidos puedes sumarles algunos otros alimentos"

El chico lo miró muy extrañado sin creer una palabra de lo que le decía.

"Si te estás preguntando que tendrá que ver una cosa con la otra"

"No, yo no"

"Uno de los factores que más influye en la pérdida de peso es la capacidad de nuestro organismo de absorber agua y esto está ligado a la fuerza de atracción que ejerce la luna sobre los líquidos, y en mayor medida cuando la luna cambia de fase. Es decir, esta dieta está basada en la teoría de que los líquidos del cuerpo tienden a seguir los ritmos de las mareas, y que como se sabe, son provocados por la influencia de la luna.

El efecto adelgazante de la Dieta de la luna no viene determinado tan sólo por el día de ayuno semanal, sino también porque no comer en esas 26 horas potencia notablemente los efectos desintoxicantes del ayuno, incrementando de forma decisiva la pérdida de peso"

"Bueno, suerte con eso amigo" le dice Ostein "Si nos permites vamos por unos tragos"

"Oh, claro, pasen, están en su casa"

Cuando se alejan Ed sigue asombrado por la catedra que acaba de recibir de la persona menos esperada.

"Vaya y yo que creí que todos los porteros eran unos gorilones ignorantes"

"Ahora habrás aprendido que el león no es cómo lo pintan"

"Y también que las apariencias engañan y por cierto ¿Tú sólo tienes 15"

"Casi 16 Ed"

"Es igual, no tienes edad para entrar a estos lugares"

"Oh vamos Ed, no seas aguafiestas, las reglas están hechas para romperse y te aseguro que los chicos de mi edad son de los mejores clientes en este tipo de lugares"

"¿En serio? Porque la reina dice que..."

"La reina no tiene porque enterarse, en estos sitios del bajo mundo se gobiernan solos, aquí no hay leyes, ni reglas ¿No es genial?"

"Si que lo es"

"Y solo espera a que nuestro colega sea el rey, las cosas serán aún mejores, tengo algunas sugerencias que harán las cosas aún más divertidas y fáciles"

Ambos chicos avanzaron a la barra, donde el dueño del lugar de inmediato reconoció al vago.

"Mi buen amigo Ostein, imagino que vendrás por lo de siempre"

"Así es Bill, dámelo bien cargado y uno ligero para mi amigo" Respondió el vago colocando un par de monedas sobre la barra.

"¿Estás loco? Se supone que los niños no tomamos vino"

"Por favor Ed, ya tienes doce"

"Aquí tienen chicos. Que bueno que te veo amigo, mañana es el aniversario de la inauguración de mi bar y planeo festejarlo a lo grande"

"¿Ah si? ¿Qué tan en grande?"

"Fiesta toda la noche, barra libre, buen ambiente, buffet con la mejoras delicias de la región, chicas hermosas"

"Oh genial, a eso llamo yo _arrojar la casa por la ventana_ (Expresión que usamos en México cuando se hace una fiesta muy extravagante)"

Mientras el vago hablaba con el cantinero, Ed dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa de vino que le acababan de servir, pero al encontrar el sabor desagradable vació el resto en una planta sin que Ostein lo notara.

"El boleto de entrada cuesta 50 Kr (Coronas) y les incluye todo lo que antes les he referido"

"Suena coco loco, cuenta con nosotros"

"Ostein, lamento sonar aguafiestas, pero mis papás no me dejan gastarme tanto dinero" le dice Ed

"Oh, no te preocupes amigo, yo invito"

"¿En serio? Gracias"

"Es más, los dejaré pagados de una vez" dice el vago metiendo mano a su bolsillo sin encontrar nada

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes dinero?"

"Ups, olvidé que me terminé lo que me quedaba de mi salario anterior en apuestas de carreras de ratones"

"¿Y quién apuesta en esas cosas?"

"Oye, no te burles, no tienes idea de la cantidad de dinero que he sacado con estas apuestas, lo malo es que no siempre se gana"

Momentos después, los dos salían del lugar.

"Supongo que entonces ninguno de los 2 podremos venir a la gran fiesta"

"Oye, ahora que lo recuerdo, mi tío me paga todos los sábados, podría pedirle un adelanto y nuestros problemas de dinero se solucionarán"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Pero claro que si, ya verás que no hay ningún problema"

Y diciendo esto el chico se dirigió a su tío, al cual le valieron todas las escusas del vago y se rehusó a darle su adelanto.

"¿Te has vuelto coco loco? Hoy es jueves, tu día de pago es el sábado, la respuesta es no"

Derrotado el chico volvió con su amigo, que había escuchado toda la discusión.

"¿No que no había ningún problema?"

Los 2 caminaban por la plaza y Ed ya se había resignado a perderse de la fiesta, pero Ostein no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

"Bueno, parece que nos perderemos la fiesta de tu amigo"

"No señor, el gran Ostein jamás se pierde una fiesta"

"Pero recuerda que no tenemos dinero, tu tío te dijo que NO"

"Chico ¿Cuándo vas a entender? No, no siempre significa NO"

"¿Entonces qué significa?"

"Significa que tomes atajos, cobres favores, ya sabes, que engañes al sistema"

"¿Y cómo?"

"Pues muy fácil, ven conmigo"

Momentos después, los 2 se reunían con la vecina de la hacienda del tío de Ostein, una joven mujer de unos 20 años, la cual estaba enamorada del vago.

"Esto será pan comido" dice el mayor mientras esperan a que la señora de la casa los atienda "Tú observa al maestro"

"Oh, hola Ostein" le dice la mujer mientras se perfuma "¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Algún otro favor?"

"Sally por favor ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pedí un favor?"

"Mmm, el lunes pasado"

"Bueno, aparte de ese"

"Antes de eso el miércoles" le responde la mujer revisando su calendario "Y antes de ese el martes, oh y el gran favor del jueves hace 2 semanas"

"Muy bien ya entendí" le dice el vago mientras arranca la hoja del calendario "Necesito otro, que mañana viernes actúes como si fuera sábado, ya sabes al organizar a tu gente, con tus labores semanales, todo hazlo muy convincente para que parezca que en efecto el sábado llegó muy rápido"

"Bueno, pero ¿Qué favor recibiré yo a cambio?"

"Bien, déjame pensarlo, te dejaré que laves mi ropa"

"Je je, piensa otra cosa"

"¿Yo lavaré tu ropa?"

"No"

"¿Te llevo a pasear en carruaje?"

"Te estás acercando"

"¿Una... gulp... cita?"

"Conseguiste tu deseo"

"Con que _observa al maestro_ ¿eh?" dice Ed sarcásticamente

Más tarde los 2 salían de la casa de la mujer.

"Bueno, al menos ya tenemos una aliada en todo esto, pero aún no pienso que sea suficiente para engañar a tu tío"

"Ahí es cuando empieza la fase 2 de mi astuto plan de 3 fases"

"¿Cuáles 3 fases?"

"Conseguir un favor, alterar toda evidencia y cobrar por adelantado"

"¿Y de qué evidencia estás hablando exactamente?"

"Esperemos a que mi tío se vaya a dormir y lo verás, ahora vete a tu casa para que no levantemos sospechas y nos veremos nuevamente aquí a la media noche"

"Creo que nos meteremos en un gran lío por todo esto"

"Sólo si nos atrapan, por eso hay que hacerlo todo con sumo cuidado ¿_capichi_?"

"Si, como tú digas"

"Nos vemos entonces"

Al caer la noche, todos en la hacienda duermen, todos menos un par de figuras que recorren los pasillos.

"Recuerda Ed, hay que cambiar toda evidencia de viernes, para que mi tío crea que es sábado ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ostein nos estamos jugando el pellejo con esto, no creo que este bien"

"Oh no seas aguafiestas, es sólo una broma"

Los chicos se separan, Ed cambia todo lo relacionado con la fecha que tienen los empleados, mientras que el vago entra en la habitación de sus tíos, los cuales duermen profundamente. Armándose de valor el vago cambia la fecha en el calendario de la recámara, pero justo cuando se dispone a cambiar también la agenda, su tío se mueve y parece que va a despertar, pero por suerte no es así y el chico logra cambiar todo, para más tarde volver a salir y reunirse en la puerta de la casa con su amigo.

"¿Todo listo?" pregunta el vago

"Si, todo, aunque no entiendo como harás para engañar también a los trabajadores de tu tío"

"Porque el capataz es amigo mío, además me debe algunos favores, ya verás como nos dará una mano"

"Bien, ahora arreglado eso me iré a casa, hace mucho sueño"

"Shh, silencio, aquí tengo lo más importante" dice Ostein sacando un periódico de entre su ropa "Una edición especial de sábado que mandé hacer para la ocasión"

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"Cuando nos separamos fui a la imprenta y conseguí que me hicieran uno, ya sabes, cobrando algunos favores"

"Wow, eres todo un genio"

"Lo soy y lo sé, nos vemos entonces mañana aquí mismo y ya sabes, callar es la clave"

Al día siguiente el tío de Ostein se levantó y comenzó con su acostumbrada rutina, más al revisar su calendario y agenda se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que ambos decían lørdag (sábado) 15.

"¿Sabado?" se pregunto a sí mismo extrañado

Momentos después, uno de sus trabajadores le llevaba el peridico, el cual tambien decía lørdag 15.

"Sábado" exclamó sorprendido

Al comenzar con su jornada de trabajo escuchó a su vecina platicando con otras mujeres.

"¿Pueden creer que ya es sábado? ¿Dónde se quedó el viernes? Si el tiempo sigue pasando tan rápido necesitaré unos cuantos tés contra el estrés"

Afuera de la casa, jugando béisbol se encontró a su sobrino y al amigo de este.

"Aquí viene mi tío, mantén los dedos cruzados amigo. Buenos días tío"

"Buenos días, Ostein ¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Pues es sábado tío y parece que será un gran día"

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué ayer no fue jueves?"

"Oh ya entiendo, estás tratando de tomarme el pelo para no pagarme hoy"

"¿Ya es día de pago?"

Entonces, confiado a que en efecto es sábado, el hombre le entrega su dinero y el vago en cuanto lo tiene en su poder se dispone a salir.

"Bueno, no me gusta cobrar y marcharme, pero adiosito"

"Oye chico ¿entregaste ayer las vitaminas de caballo en el muelle para que se las llevaran a Corona?"

"¿Ayer? Pensé que tenía que entregarlas el viernes"

"Ayer fue viernes y no me digas que también te olvidaste del cargamento para Frigilia"

"Yo... estaba a punto de salir para allá"

"¿Qué? Te voy a retener tu paga"

"No tío, escúchame, puedo explicarlo"

"¿Acaso estás ocultando algo Ostein?"

"De acuerdo, lo admito, hoy no es sábado, todo fue una broma para que me pagaras antes"

"Esa es la escusa más tonta que he escuchado, claro que es sábado ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? Ahora gracias a ti tenemos 2 días de atraso con nuestras entregas, así que salgamos inmediatamente, no podemos perder más el tiempo"

"¿Salgamos? Ósea que tú también vendrás?"

"Alguien tiene que disculparse con esas gentes por tus errores, si te dejo ir solo quien sabe qué les dirías"

"Ya sé, ya sé, ya me lo has dicho"

Momentos después, las vitaminas eran dejadas en el muelle, mientras que los 3 abordaban un pequeño barco para llegar lo antes posible a Frigilia.

Mientras tanto, en dicho lugar, comenzaba un nuevo día para el coronel Spigot y su sargento Tunder quienes se preparan para sus labores diarias.

"Sargento Tunder" dice Spigot "Trajo la correspondencia de esta mañana"

"Si coronel, señor"

"Muy bien, les daré una revisada"

Resulta que con todo el alboroto que Ostein había causado, muchos de sus vecinos ya no estaban muy seguros de que día era y algunas cartas provenientes de Arendelle tenían mal la fecha.

"¿Pero qué? ¿Es sábado? Sargento Tunder ¿Qué día es el que estás poniendo en esos papeles que firmas?"

"Pues viernes mi coronel"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que es viernes?"

"Pues que ayer fue jueves"

"En realidad yo también podría jurar que ayer fue jueves ¿Entonces por qué estas cartas provenientes del reino congelado tienen el sello con un día adelantado?"

"Quizás sea un error"

"No, esto es un complot de esa reina que quiere ir un día adelantada de nosotros"

"¿A dónde va señor?"

"A demostrarles a esos arendelianos que no tienen nada a qué temer más que al coronel Spigot" y diciendo esto sale del lugar dando un portazo

Luego de mucho correr por el complejo militar, el coronel por fin llega con su líder, a quien le está arreglando las cejas su peluquero.

"Debo hablar inmediatamente con usted, gran mariscal" dice Spigot saludando a su jefe

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Spina?"

"Spigot, oh grandísimo líder, Spigot"

"¿Acaso estas contradiciendo al estado?"

"Pero claro que no excelencia, cambiaré mi nombre si ese es su deseo, pero no vine aquí por eso, vine a sugerirle declarar la guerra gran mariscal"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque en Arendelle han declarado el día de hoy como sábado, todos saben que hoy es viernes, día de paga, día en que pasará el cometa Halley"

"Esto me hace enfurecer"

"Es lo que yo digo, si les damos un día, se adelantarán una semana ¡Es la guerra!"

"No, estoy furioso porque no se nos ocurrió antes, yo digo que declaremos el día de hoy como sábado también"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero que hay del cometa Halley? Se supone que debe pasar hoy, si la gente lo ve, sabrá que en realidad es viernes"

"La gente aquí no sabe nada de astronomía, sólo se les imparten los conocimientos que nosotros decidimos, ni cuenta se darán"

"Pero ¿Qué hay de la paga de la gente?"

"Si la gente no acude por su paga, eso es su culpa"

"¿No se les pagará? Pero ¿Qué hacemos si la gente protesta?"

"Si la gente protesta diles que fue tu culpa"

"¿Mi...mi culpa?...¡Si señor! ¡Qué excelente idea gran poderoso!" Exclamó Spigot aduladoramente saliendo a toda velocidad para volver con el Sargento Tunder "¡Sargento Tunder! ¡Hoy es sábado y todo es tu culpa!"

"Si señor, sabía que así sería"

"Empieza a llenar las formas y manda reunir a la gente, yo daré el anuncio oficial"

Momentos después la multitud aguardaba en la plaza principal.

"Atención a todos los frigilios" Dijo Spigot desde el balcón del Mariscal "Soy el Coronel Spigot, tal vez hayan oído hablar de mí. Oficialmente es sábado, quien no esté de acuerdo será enviado a prisión, aquel que proteste será obligado a hacer trabajos pesados y cualquiera que haga gestos será fusilado, que tengan un buen día" Agregó entrando de nuevo al edificio y dejando a la muchedumbre perpleja y furiosa.

Una vez dentro recibió un mensaje de parte de su gente.

"Señor, se aproxima un barco no identificado" Dijo el sargento Tunder

"¿Un barco enemigo?"

"No lo sabemos señor"

"Vamos a averiguarlo, si buscan guerra, guerra tendrán" Dijo Spigot.

Mientras tanto, Ostein con dificultad había logrado explicar a su tío que en efecto era viernes, que todo había sido un engaño de su parte y que los envíos llegarían a tiempo.

Pero momentos después, diversos botes rodearon la embarcación en que viajaban el vago y compañía.

"Alto ahí ¡Identifíquense!"

"Muchos saludos para ti también, mi nombre es Ostein, vengo de la hacienda Espenæs ¿Quién se supone que eres tú viejo?" Dijo el vago acercándose a la borda.

"Yo soy el coronel Spigot, seguramente habrás oído hablar de mí"

"No que yo recuerde Spiggy"

"No me interesa, sólo di a qué vienen"

"Se supone que tenemos que hacer una entrega de 200 costales de abono a Frigilia"

"Esa entrega debió hacerse ayer viernes"

"Es que hoy es viernes"

"Te equivocas, hoy es sábado"

"Es viernes"

"Sábado"

"Viernes"

"Sábado"

"Ya basta" Gruñó el tío de Ostein "Deja de hacer eso muchacho"

"Regresa a Arendelle y pide una orden para sábado"

Justo cuando se disponía a volver fue interrumpido por su tío.

"No tan rápido Ostein, prometí que entregaríamos esos costales a tiempo y siempre cumplo con mi palabra, sigue adelante"

"No, regresa" Dijo Spigot

"Sigue" Insistió su tío.

"Regresa" insiste ahora el coronel

"Sigue"

"Regresa"

"Sigue"

"Ah, basta, harán que me duela la cabeza" Se quejó el vago.

"Supongo que no me dejan alternativa, sargento Tunder encárguese de que la gloriosa fuerza naval frigilia hunda ese barco"

"No podemos hacer eso señor, las gloriosas municiones aún no han sido entregadas"

"Debe haber algo que podamos disparar"

Mientras a bordo del barco intruso.

"¿Es idea mía o unas bañeras vienen hacia nosotros?" Preguntó Ed

"¿Bañeras? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando niño?" Exclamó el tío

"Es una lluvia de bañeras" Dijo el vago mientras eran capturados.

"Bienvenidos a Frigilia, ahora marchen" Ordenó Spigot

"Espera un segundo Spiggy ¿Marchar a donde?" le pregunta Ostein

"A la cárcel, en espera de su juicio"

"Oh no" Se quejó el tío "En este país pueden pasar meses antes de que nos enjuicien"

"Muy al contrario, los juicios son lo único que es rápido aquí en Frigilia, tendrán un juicio justo y luego serán fusilados"

"Gulp" Exclamaron los tres.

Más tarde entraban a la corte, la cual se encontraba repleta de gente como si se tratara de alguna puesta en escena.

"Espere un segundo" le dice Ed al coronel lográndose zafar de los guardias que lo escoltaban "¿Y todos ellos quiénes son?"

"En frigilia presentamos los juicios al pueblo es una forma de darles un escarmiento, además deja buenas ganancias por el precio de las entradas, ahora camina" le responde el coronel y lo empuja junto con los demás frente al juez "Señoría, estos intrusos fueron capturados intentando entrar al país con oficios vencidos" Explicó Spigot.

"¿Cómo se declaran?" Preguntó el juez

"Inocentes" Replicó el vago

"No pueden declararse inocentes, en Frigilia son culpables hasta demostrar lo contrario" Replicó el juez.

"Escuche, señor don señoría, todo esto es parte de una broma, se me ocurrió hacerle creer a mi tío y jefe aquí presente que hoy era sábado para que me pagara antes, pero en realidad es viernes, esa es la pura verdad" Explicó Ostein

"Estos papeles dicen que es sábado y por lo tanto son culpables, pero como es su primer delito el niño puede irse"

"Yo no me iré sin Ostein" Replicó Ed señalando al vago.

"Muy bien, el muchacho también puede irse" Respondió el juez

"Eso si que es compasión" Suspiró Ostein

"Gracias señoría, es usted la compasión en persona" Agregó el tío de Ostein caminando hacia la salida junto con los chicos

"Un momento caballero, usted si va a ser fusilado" Dijo el juez

"¿Qué?" Exclamó el hombre

"Usted es el jefe, el líder de ellos, el que manda y da órdenes, así que para usted no ha hay compasión" Explicó el juez mientras el tío de Ostein era sujetado por dos guardias "Se cierra la sesión, buena ejecución" Concluyó dando un golpe con su martillo sobre su escritorio.

Afuera Ostein caminaba muy triste seguido de cerca por Ed.

"Ahora si que la hice bien viejo"

"No puedes quedarte ahí sentado sintiendo lástima de ti mismo, tienes que salvar a tu tío"

"¿Cómo? Lo único que sé hacer es burlar al sistema y mira cuantos problemas he causado por eso"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no pruebas algo diferente como no engañar al sistema?"

"¿Quieres decir nada de atajos ? ¿No caminos chuecos ni trucos? ¿Hacer todo por la parte de arriba? Un momento ¡Eso es! Vamos Ed, tenemos que salvar a mi tío, y totalmente por la parte de arriba"

Mientras en la cárcel, el hombre era arrojado dentro de una celda.

"¡Noo! Esperen por favor, ha habido un terrible error"

"Súbeme Tunder" Ordenó Spigot mientras era sujetado por su subordinado para quedar cara a cara con el prisionero. "No, usted cometió el error al cruzarse en el camino del despiadado, tiránico e infame Coronel Spigot, bájame"

"¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré aquí?"

"Tan pronto como sus papeles de ejecución estén listos"

"Já, en este país eso puede tardarse semanas"

"Para ejecuciones utilizamos el camino corto" Explicó Tunder

"¿Acaso eso fue alguna insinuación a mi tamaño?" Gruñó Spigot

"Claro que no señor" Explicó el sargento mientras ambos salían de la celda.

No muy lejos de ahí, el vago llevaba a cabo su plan.

"¿Recuerdas el alboroto que ha causado el paso del cometa Halley?"

"Sí, es el evento astrológico del siglo"

"Exacto, se supone que pasará en viernes, así que si todos lo ven, sabrán que día es en verdad y tendrán que soltar a mi tío"

"Pero la gente de Frigilia tiene uno de los niveles de educación más bajos, no creo que ni siquiera sepan qué es un cometa"

"Entonces debemos arreglar eso pronto"

De vuelta en la cárcel de Frigilia.

"Le tengo buenas noticias Señor Espenæs" Dijo Spigot entrando con un maletín.

"No me diga ¿Será posible? ¿Mi sobrino logró mi libertad?"

"No, todo lo contrario, sólo que le permitiremos elegir la soga, como esta de nudo de leñador, o esta que no raspa la garganta"

"Es usted un bárbaro, si pudiera ponerle las manos encima...Hey, espere un momento, creí que me iban a fusilar, no ahorcar"

"Así es, primero se fusilan y luego se cuelgan para que sirvan de escarmiento, nos gusta ser minuciosos"

"Gulp"

En las calles de la ciudad, Ed y el vago se instalaban en la plaza principal.

"¿Tú crees que esto realmente funcione?" Preguntó Ed

"Claro que sí" Respondió su amigo disfrazado como un hechicero de medio oriente.

"No sé si esto sea hacer las cosas por la parte de arriba"

"Pero por supuesto que lo es, estamos muy alto ¿O no?" Dijo el vago, ya que ambos estaban sobre una plataforma "Ahora anúnciame"

"Damas y caballeros, acérquense por favor"

"Acérquense damas y caballeros" agrega el vago

"Permítanme presentarles al Gran Osteinjili, el famoso hechicero y adivino de la India"

"Ohhh" Dijo la multitud aglomerándose.

"Así es damas y caballeros, utilizando vibraciones psíquicas puedo hacer cosas que van más allá de la razón" Dijo el vago desapareciendo un pañuelo en sus manos.

"Increíble"

"¿Cómo lo hizo?"

"Porque mis poderes van más allá de su imaginación mortales, mis habilidades son increíbles, por ejemplo, mis ojos pueden ver a través de tus ropas" le dice a una linda chica

La cual se tapa muy apenada y le da una fuerte cachetada.

"Auch... como les decía" continua el vago aparentando que no paso nada, mientras que Ed se ahoga de la risa "Mi sexto sentido me ha hecho ver que ustedes han sido engañados"

"Lo sabía" dice una mujer dándole una cachetada a su esposo

"Como que en este lugar abundan las cachetadas" piensa Ed

"No me refiero a esa clase de engaños, lo que quiero decir es que se les ha hecho creer a todos que hoy es sábado"

"¿Y no es?" preguntan los frigilios preocupados

"El Coronel Spigot dijo que era sábado"

"No, hoy es viernes"

"El gobierno dijo que a quien dijera lo contrario le pesaría"

"Eso no sucederá con las pruebas irreputables"

"¿Y qué pruebas tienes?"

"Cuando den las 5:00pm el cielo se iluminará al paso de una bola de fuego, esa será su prueba de que hoy es viernes y el gobierno no podrá hacer otra cosa que pagarles"

"Ohhhh" exclaman todos los presentes

"Y ahora vuelvan a sus rutinas, déjense llevar y no me busquen, yo los busco"

Y cubriéndose con su manto se alejó caminando hacia atrás, seguido por Ed.

"Vaya, eso si que fue fácil" dice Ostein quitándose la ropa de hechicero "La gente aquí realmente son unos ignorantes, je je je"

"Por suerte para nosotros y más aun, para tu tío"

"Si, me pregunto cómo estará"

Más tarde, el prisionero era conducido al lugar donde tendría lugar la ejecución.

"¿Ese es el pelotón de fusilamiento?" Preguntó el hombre al ver varios hombres con cañones.

"Como le dije antes, nos gusta ser minuciosos. Sólo párese aquí y nosotros nos encargaremos de todo" Dijo Spigot colgándole del cuello un cuadro de madera que tenía dibujados unos círculos de colores como de tiro al blanco.

"¿De todo?" Preguntó el hombre asombrado de ver a su sobrino y a Ed sentados muy tranquilos en primera fila

El vago sonrió a su tío con el pulgar en alto, mientras que Spigot se acerca al pelotón.

"Preparen, apunten..."

Justo a tiempo, el cielo se iluminó de rojo.

"Hey miren allá arriba"

"Es la señal que dijo el adivino"

"Entonces es viernes"

"¡Día de paga!" Exclamó la multitud.

"Oh-oh, creo que estoy en problemas" Dijo Spigot

"¿Le haría sentir mejor si esto fuera por mi culpa?" Dijo su leal asistente

"Exacto, todo esto es tu culpa, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto" Exclamó Spigot

"Ostein, me salvaste" Dijo su tío corriendo hacia él

"Y te alegrará saber que no tuve que burlar al sistema para hacerlo" le responde el vago desatándole las manos

"Entonces ¿No tomaste ningún atajo?" pregunta su tío mientras se quita el tiro al blanco

"Bueno, tal vez uno que otro pequeñito.."

"¿No le cargaste el trabajo a otros ni los estafaste?"

"Oh por favor, no sigas"

"No lo haré, sólo salgamos de aquí"

Por fin llegó de verdad el sábado, Ed acompañado de Ostein y su tío recién llegaban a Arendelle.

"Soy un chico totalmente cambiado tío" dice Ostein hipocriteando para no recibir su merecido castigo "Iré a ver qué tal estuvo anoche la fiesta"

"Piénsalo de nuevo, aquí viene tu cita del sábado" Dijo Ed.

Horrorizado el vago vio que se trataba de su empalagosa vecina quien ya venía maquillada y elegante para salir con él.

"Un último favor tío, uno pequeñito y ya, hazme trabajar hoy hasta tarde, tiempo extra gratis ¿Eh? Haré lo que sea, por favor"

"Oh, después de lo que me hiciste pasar, te mereces el día libre" le responde su tío

En ese momento la mujer lo atrapó por el brazo.

"¿Listo para salir a divertirnos jovenzuelo?" Dijo mientras se lo llevaba jaloneando.

"Ya me las pagarás tío" Dijo el vago mientras era llevado casi a rastras.

Unos días después, en el castillo de Arendelle, a pesar de su última experiencia tratando de salir a socializar, la reina aún intentaba codearse con las clases altas de otros lugares.

"Oh es inútil Andy" Se quejó la reina mientras hacía una lista muy corta y su hijo leía cerca de ella "No conozco casi hombres y no tengo una cita para el baile de las estrellas"

Al ver que su hijo no daba señales de escucharla insistió.

"Anders ¿Estás prestando atención?"

"¿Es a mí?"

"A menos que haya alguien más con ese nombre"

"Lo siento mamá, creo que no estaba escuchando ¿Decías algo?"

Resistiendo las ganas de estrangularlo, la reina repitió la información.

"Dije que conozco tan pocos hombres que no tengo una cita para el baile de las estrellas"

"Espero que no estés pensando en ir conmigo"

"Puaj, no digas esas cosas, claro que no, sólo te digo para que me ayudes a pensar en alguien"

"¿Por qué no invitas a papá?"

"Andy, ya lo hemos discutido varias veces, tu papá..."

"Sí, sí, sí, ya lo sé, está casado con alguien más, lo sé"

"Además, la vez que salimos hubo ciertos incidentes que..."

"Espera, espera ¿Ustedes salieron? ¿Era una cita? ¿Me lo perdí?"

"En realidad preferiría no hablar de eso"

"Oh vamos, yo tengo que saber, cuéntame"

"Lo que tú tienes que hacer es ayudarme a pensar en alguien para que me acompañe al baile"

"Pero si tú apenas si sabes bailar"

"No me estás ayudando"

"Además ¿Por qué es tan importante ese baile?"

"Porque asistirán personas de las más poderosas del planeta, hay rumores sobre una futura guerra y debemos estar preparados, formar buenas relaciones con otros reinos, la unión hace la fuerza, no lo olvides"

"Todo eso suena muy aburrido"

"Según tú, todo lo que no involucre chicas lindas o no sea perder el tiempo con tus amigos es aburrido"

"Exacto"

"No sé ni para que pierdo el tiempo tratando de razonar contigo"

"¿Por qué no invitas al Capitán Escarcha?"

"Hey ¿Al Capitán? No, no, imposible, estamos hablando de un baile muy importante, con elegancia y modales y el Capitán es ...es..."

"Todo lo contrario"

"Por decirlo suavemente"

"Supongo que tienes razón ¿Quién necesita a esos ricos y poderosos con sus tratados para beneficio de nuestro reino? Estamos mejor sin ellos ¿No te parece?"

"Oh muy bien, muy bien, le preguntaré"

Al salir a la explanada del castillo encontraron al Capitán, acompañado de Helena, Susy y Olaf.

"Muy bien, añadan más uvas" Ordenó el soldado de nieve mientras pisoteaba uvas en una gran contenedor para fabricar su propio vino.

Los tres le obedecieron.

"Espero que al menos halla lavado las uvas" Exclamó Olaf

"Yo lo que espero es que se halla lavado los pies antes de ponerse a hacer eso" Se quejó Susy

"Capitán" Dijo la reina llamándolo.

Lo cual distrajo al soldado haciéndolo que resbalara volteando el contenedor sobre la reina y su hijo.

"A eso llamo yo hacer vino con estilo" Dijo el Capitán lengüeteando el jugo y uvas aplastadas que habían quedado en sus pies para después lanzar un sonoro eructo.

"Debo estar mal de la cabeza para creer que puedo invitar al Capitán..." Se lamentó Elsa sacudiendo las uvas de su cabeza y hombros.

"¿Invitarme a dónde?" Quiso saber el soldado de nieve

"A ningún lado" Respondió la reina indignada.

"Mamá quiere saber si la acompañaría al baile de las estrellas" Dijo Andy cruzando los brazos mientras su madre lo quería fulminar con la mirada.

"¿Acaso es un sueño hecho realidad? ¿Quiere que tengamos una cita?"

"No exactamente Capitán, iremos sólo en plan de amistad, habrá música, baile y un banquete"

"¿Banquete? Ese es exactamente mi negocio favorito" Se relamió el Capitán

"No sé si sea una buena idea, es elegancia y modales usted no podría entrar en esa sociedad" Aseguró la rubia

"¿Por qué? ¿La puerta es muy estrecha?" Preguntó el soldado de nieve

"Me rindo" Se quejó la reina

"Espera mamá, deja que la sabionda y yo le enseñemos modales, y lo prometo, para el sábado en la noche verás a un Capitán totalmente nuevo y mejorado" Dijo

"Sí" Opinó Helena "Ya está casi listo"

"Pues.."

"Quizás no haya otra oportunidad en un futuro cercano para reunirse con tanta gente importante"

"Muy bien, muy bien" Respondió la reina resignándose.

"Helena y yo nos encargaremos de convertir al Capitán en todo un caballero. Observa" Dijo Andy "Después de ti" Dijo al Capitán indicándole que entrara él primero por la puerta.

"Oh no, no, después de ti" Dijo el Capitán dirigiéndose a la niña.

"No, no, después de ti" Replicó la sabionda dirigiéndose a su hermano.

Por lo que los tres se abalanzaron a la entrada del castillo atorándose por intentar entrar al mismo tiempo, después de forcejear, lograron por fin desatorarse y Andy sonriente y con el pulgar en alto guiñó el ojo a su madre, la cual sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

"De acuerdo con las reglas de etiqueta que he aprendido durante casi toda mi vida creo que sé exactamente como un caballero debe tratar a una dama"

"¿Alguien llamó a una dama?" Preguntó la sabionda usando un vestido que le quedaba muy grande y zapatos de tacón que no eran de su talla.

"Entra sabionda, estamos listos para la lección número uno, sentarse" Dijo Andy señalando una mesa con dos sillas. "Muy bien Capitán, en una cena formal ¿Dónde está el asiento de su cita?"

"Que pregunta más tonta, en la parte baja de su espalda, igual que en todo mundo" Dijo el Capitán.

"Sólo ofrézcale una silla a su cita" Dijo Andy exasperado.

"¿Quieres una silla?" Preguntó el Capitán levantando la silla en el aire y dándosela.

"No me refería a eso" Gruñó el chico "¿Por qué no olvidamos lo de sentarse y pasemos a la parte de modales en la mesa. Para disfrutar de una sabrosa cena comience cortando la mantequilla con un cuchillo para mantequilla" Dijo Andy mientras la sabionda le indicaba cual cuchillo era el indicado.

"Esto es un verdadero cuchillo para cortar" Dijo el Capitán sacando su filosa espada de hielo y cortando no sólo la mantequilla, sino también el plato, el mantel y la mesa "Eso si que es un cuchillo para cortar" Agregó mientras él y la niña reían a carcajadas llenos de mantequilla.

"Genial, simplemente genial" Gruñó Andy.

"Relájate soldado Anders, todo va de maravilla"

"En realidad es lo opuesto, muy bien, yo me rindo, seguramente mamá se pondrá ese vestido que a usted tanto le gusta y la atmósfera será totalmente romántica, en el club _Marquee_ pero si usted no quiere aprender modales y prefiere perdérselo, allá usted "

"¿Atmósfera romántica?"

"Sip"

"¿El vestido con holanes?"

"Sip"

"¿Y será en el Marquee?"

"Sip"

"¿Ese famoso y fino club construido en un barco encallado?"

"Sip"

"Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tenemos muchos modales que aprender"

Y por fin llegó el día del baile y la reina se dirigió a las habitaciones del Capitán a ver si su futuro acompañante estaba listo.

"Después de usted Majestad" Dijo el Capitán abriendo la puerta y cediéndole el paso.

"Eso es muy amable de su parte Capitán"

"¿Lo ves mamá? Te dije que tendríamos todo listo para el baile" Dijo Andy acercándose seguido de su hermanita, quien llevaba una cajita de regalo consigo.

"Oh Reina Esla, que hermosa luce hoy permítame tomar su capa" Dijo el soldado de nieve quitándosela con caballerosidad y elegancia

Para después arrojarla al piso torpemente por estar embelesado con la reina, pero la sabionda la atrapó en el aire evitando que se ensuciara o maltratara.

"No puedo creerlo, realmente cambió" Exclamó la reina

"Hey ¿Quién dice que no se pueden enseñar trucos nuevos a un soldado viejo?" Respondió el Capitán.

Helena le entregó la cajita al capitán.

"Para usted" Dijo el capitán arrodillándose y ofreciéndole el obsequio a Elsa.

"Pues, gracias, también le traje algo" Dijo la reina entregándole algo que parecía ser ropa colgada de un gancho y cubierta con una funda "La mandé hacer especialmente para usted"

De inmediato el Capitán quitó la funda revelando un elegante traje como los que usaban los demás nobles.

"¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa militar hecha con nieve? Estamos visitando un barco ¿No?"

"Pues sí, pero recuerde que a un hombre se le juzga por la ropa que viste" Dijo la reina sacando de la cajita de regalo, un prendedor con una flor y atorándolo en su vestido.

"No me molestaría ser juzgado como un soldado"

"Por favor Capitán, hágalo por mí"

"Oh" Se quejó el Capitán al no poder rehusarse.

Más tarde ambos eran anunciados al llegar al famoso club de los archi ricos y famosos.

"La reina Elsa de Arendelle y el Capitán Escarcha"

"¿No es hermoso Capitán?" Dijo Elsa mientras los dos entraban.

"Wow, este barco es hermoso por dentro y por fuera, que no daría por poder navegarlo, lástima que eso es imposible"

"¿Por qué?"

"Este barco es tan grande, lujoso y pesado que al parecer no pensaron bien en su diseño, por lo que es inestable para mantenerse a flote"

"Con razón lo convirtieron en un club nocturno"

Cerca de ahí, escondidos en la oscuridad, unas siniestras figuras observaban a los ricachones conforme iban llegando.

"Muy bien chicos ¿Todo listo?"

"Claro jefe"

"Estos tontos ricachones ni se imaginan lo que les espera"

Mientras en el club.

"Oh Capitán esto es maravilloso, la gente más importante del mundo está aquí, recuerde sus modales"

"Bienvenidos, soy la señora Winifred Rockefeller, propietaria de este lugar" Dijo una mujer ya mayor acercándose.

"Es un placer conocerla, este es mi acompañante y amigo, el Capitán Escarcha"

"En cantada de conocerlo Sr. Escarcha" Dijo la mujer, pero el Capitán le estrechó la mano fuertemente sacudiéndola.

"Es un lugar increíble el que tiene aquí Rocky" le dice el soldado de nieve

"Que grosero" se quejó la mujer alejándose de ellos

"¿Y ahora que mosca le picó a esa mujer?" preguntó el capitán extrañado

"¿Podemos hablar en privado Capitán?" Dijo Elsa

Y se llevo al muñeco de nieve a rastras hacia un reservado y de inmediato muchos de los presentes se acercaron para oír en secreto.

"Escuche Capitán, he trabajado muy duro para hacer alianzas con otros reinos y hacer tratados con grandes empresarios para el bienestar de Arendelle y el hecho de venir aquí es para que los demás me vean como a una persona normal y no nos teman, así que si usted lo arruina todo con sus tonterías me veré obligada a derretirlo"

"Creo que está enojada ¿Verdad reina de mis sueños?"

"Grrr" Gruñó la reina exasperada saliendo del reservado

"¿Un bocadillo?" Preguntó un mesero acercándose al Capitán.

"Gracias" Respondió el Soldado de nieve comiéndose todos y colocando los palillos de nuevo en la charola, mientras la reina observaba avergonzada desde una distancia prudente. "Mmm delicioso ¿Quiere uno?" Preguntó el Capitán ofreciéndole a la reina un montón de bocadillos en la palma de su mano.

"Basta"

"Lo siento Majestad" dijo recogiendo algunos que se le habían tirado para devorarlos también.

"Deje eso"

"Ok, ok" Dijo el Capitán mientras se dirigían a su mesa.

"Por favor Capitán, pórtese como un caballero"

"Descuide Majestad" Dijo el Capitán quitándole el abrigo y colocándolo sobre la cabeza de un mesero que pasaba, el cual al no ver por donde iba terminó vaciando su charola sobre otros invitados "Ahora siéntese por favor" Agregó el soldado de nieve quitándole su silla a un hombre que estaba a punto de sentarse y acercándola para que la reina se sentara.

"Gracias Capitán" Dijo Elsa

El pobre sujeto terminó cayendo al suelo.

"Buen aterrizaje amigo" Dijo el Capitán acercándose "Pero la próxima vez asegúrate de poner una silla abajo je je je"

"Capitán, me está avergonzando" Dijo la reina cuando el soldado de nieve se sentó a su lado.

"Lo siento Majestad, hago lo que puedo"

La velada continuó y la reina no tardó en granjearse la amistad de los dignatarios de otros países.

Mientras el Capitán era fastidiado por una mosca, y cuando ésta aterrizó sobre la mesa, no dudó en dar un fuerte golpe que terminó volteando la mesa, lo cual ocasionó que la comida y bebidas salieran volando cayendo sobre la reina y algunos otros de los invitados.

"¡Capitán!" Gruñó la reina.

El alboroto provocó que varios invitados se acercaran y comenzaran a murmurar sobre la conducta del Capitán y lo incómodos que se sentían ante la presencia de seres mágicos como ellos dos.

"Lo sabía, sabía que era una mala idea, nunca debí traerlo aquí" se quejó Elsa

"Calma Majestad, calma. Iré a traer una toalla o algo" dijo el Capitán muy mortificado corriendo hacia los sanitarios.

Afuera, el grupo de maleantes avanzaba por el lugar después de haber noqueado y atado a los guardias.

"Muy bien muchachos, como lo planeamos" Dijo el líder mientras entraban al cuarto de timón del barco y comenzaban a izar las velas y preparar todo para zarpar.

Dentro del salón de baile, los pasajeros sintieron unas repentinas sacudidas y no tardaron en entrar mar adentro, justo en ese momento hubo varios disparos que los hicieron tirarse pecho a tierra.

"Este barco ahora está bajo el mando de Jesse James"

Pero debido a su pesada estructura, el barco amenazaba con voltearse, por el movimiento del barco, las mesas y los pasajeros rodaban por todas partes, incluso la orquesta que ambientaba la elegante fiesta, a los cuales terminó aplastando contra la pared su propio piano.

"¡Capitán!" grita la reina resbalando por el suelo para terminar cayendo sobre un montón de sillas y mesas

Luego de un momento, todos los asistentes a la fiesta terminaron en el suelo, con sus finos trajes y vestidos muy maltratados.

Hasta que por fin, el maleante que llevaba el timón, logró estabilizar la embarcación.

"Muy bien, todos ustedes, pónganse de pie" Ordenó el líder mientras apuntaban a los visitantes con sus armas "Sólo pongan sus objetos de valor en este saco y nadie saldrá herido, si alguien hace el menor movimiento sospechoso acribillaremos al resto ¿Entendió reina de las nieves?"

El villano advirtió que la platinada se preparaba para atacarlos.

"Si intenta congelarme el trasero, todos aquí pagarán las consecuencias, pero descuide, no planeo lastimar a nadie, a menos claro que usted u otro intervengan"

Tras esa amenaza, la reina tuvo que rendirse y como todos los demás se puso con las manos en alto.

De uno en uno, pasaron recogiendo las posesiones de más valor, mientras que el capitán observaba la situación desde una distancia segura.

"Con que eso fue lo que ocasiono tanto alboroto, unos arruina fiestas"

"No se sientan mal por donar todas sus cosas, recuerden que es para una buena causa" les dice el villano "Para mi fondo de retiro, je je je"

La reina los observaba sintiéndose muy impotente, de no poder ayudar con sus poderes, pero de pronto una sensación de alivio se apoderó de ella al ver pasar al capitán escondiéndose entre las mesas y demás objetos tirados.

Los ladrones continuaban desfalcando a los invitados, mientras que el capitán logró llegar a una puerta que conducía a la parte superior del barco.

"Bueno, parece que alguien tiene que encargarse de esos pillos"

Una vez que logró llegar a la cubierta, liberó el ancla del barco, causando que este se detuviera violentamente.

"Pero ¿qué fue eso?" pregunta el líder de los villanos

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta el tipo que lleva el timón

Nuevamente el barco se sacude y todos a bordo vuelven a rodar por el suelo.

"Señor" dice el timonero "Este barco está fuera de control"

"Bueno, ya tenemos lo que venimos a buscar, es hora de irnos" Responde Jesse

Los criminales suben a una lancha y escapan con su botín.

"Se fueron" dice la reina

"Pero nadie está dirigiendo este barco" se queja la señora Rockefeller

"¿Hay algún capitán a bordo?" pregunta un empresario

"¿Acaso alguien ordeno un capitán?"

"Capitán" dice Elsa corriendo a su encuentro "Tiene que dirigir este barco"

"Relájense amigos, el capitán Escarcha tiene todo bajo control" Dijo el muñeco de nieve subiendo de nuevo a la cubierta, desancló el barco y tomó el timón "Cielos, siempre soñé con navegar un barco"

"¿Quiere decir que no sabe?"

"En teoría sé como hacerlo, cuando el soldado Anders me creo me dio la personalidad y habilidades de un soldado de alto rango, y dirigir un barco es una de las funciones primordiales que me otorga mi rango"

"Espero que sepa lo que hace" Dijo la reina aproximándose.

"También yo, por nuestro propio bien" Respondió el Capitán logrando esquivar unas filosas rocas.

"Vamos a hundirnos" exclamó la reina preocupada

"Sólo si yo lo permito"

"Capitán mire, una isla"

"Llegar allá será nuestra mejor opción" Dijo el soldado virando en dirección de la isla.

Siendo sacudido por las olas el barco encalló por fin en las rocas, la isla era pequeña y parecía despoblada, llena de maleza y vegetación.

Al volver al interior del barco, los pasajeros se hallaban mareados, adoloridos y sucios.

"¡Señor Capitán!" Gruñó la Sra. Rockefeller "¿A esto llama tener todo bajo control?"

"¿Eh?" Exclamó el Capitán desconcertado

"Primero arruinó nuestro baile, luego casi nos mata al dirigir este barco" Y después dirigiéndose al resto agregó "¿Pueden creer que este individuo entró a nuestro grupo?"

"Yo creí que..." Dijo la reina

"No se preocupe por su fiesta de té señora, yo me largo de aquí" Gruñó el Capitán ofendido saliendo del lugar.

"Oh bien, bien, bien, váyase" Dijo la seora Rockefeller "Estaremos mejor sin él"

"¿Cómo pueden ser tan malagradecidos? Si esa es la actitud que van a tener, entonces pueden sonarse la nariz con las hojas de los tratados que acordamos. Ese hombre salvó sus vidas, tal vez no tenga buenos modales, pero vale más que todos ustedes juntos" Dijo la reina saliendo detrás del Capitán.

"Déjenlos que se vayan, estaremos mejor sin esos dos, bien ¿Cómo le hacemos para volver a casa?"

"Lo siento señora, pero creo que llegaron a la parte equivocada de la isla, que pequeño es el mundo ¿No creen?" Dijo Jesse James mientras sus secuaces disparaban al aire para asustar a los millonarios, al parecer la lancha que abordaron los llevó a la misma isla.

Al oír los disparos, la reina regresó y al mirar por la puerta sin ser descubierta, vio que los villanos nuevamente habían tomado rehenes.

"Ahora escuchen, van salir a conseguir troncos y lianas y nos harán una balsa decente suficientemente resistente para llegar a la costa" Dijo el líder bandido.

"Pero necesitaremos un gran bote para que quepamos todos" Dijo un millonario

"¿Y quién dijo que los llevaremos a ustedes? Ahora muévanse" Gruñó Jesse apuntando a los rehenes.

Al ver esto, la reina salió en busca del Capitán, para cerciorarse de que estaba bien y juntos idear un plan.

"¿Capitán? ¡Capitán!"

En eso oyó un ruido entre los arbustos.

"¿Capitán es usted?"

Pero no se trataba de su amigo, sino de una enorme boa que de inmediato la enrolló.

"¡Ahh!"

El Capitán llegó al rescate justo a tiempo y la libera de aquel reptil ponsoñoso.

"Oh Capitán" dice Elsa abrazándolo

"Cálmese Majestad, todo está bien"

"No, no está ha regresado, tenemos que ayudar a los invitados"

"Deme una buena razón por la cual debería volver y ayudar a esos amantes del dinero"

"Porque usted es mejor que ellos"

"Hey, esa es una buena respuesta, vamos" Dijo el Capitán mientras ambos volvían al barco, donde los rufianes vigilaban a los rehenes, quienes eran obligados a reparar el barco.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" Dijo Elsa.

"Creo que ya es hora de darles a estos tipos una lección" Dijo el soldado de nieve acercándose a donde estaban los hombres.

"¡Alto o disparamos!" Advirtió uno de los rufianes al ver al Capitán acercándose.

El soldado de nieve ignoró la advertencia y los tipos descargaron sus armas sin hacer daño alguno al Capitán.

"Ni se cansen amigos" Dijo el Capitán.

"¿Qué eres tú?" Preguntó el otro sujeto.

"Un muñeco de nieve a prueba de balas" Replicó el Capitán haciéndolos que sus cabezas chocaran entre sí dejándolos inconscientes.

"Tal vez tú seas a prueba de balas" Dijo el líder furioso "Pero ellos no" Y diciendo esto, disparó contra los millonarios, pero un escudo de hielo detuvo las balas. "¡Rayos y maldiciones!" Exclamó el hombre al ver a la reina aproximarse. "Yo me largo de aquí"

"No tan rápido" Dijo el Capitán domándolo por el cuello "No te muevas, soy un soldado experto y sé como acabar contigo en un suspiro"

Con los malhechores derrotados y atados, los invitados se disculparon por su conducta anterior.

"Lamento la forma en que lo tratamos Capitán Escarcha, quizás seamos ricos, pero ni con todo nuestro dinero sabemos como hacer que este barco vuelva a flotar" Dijo la Señora Rockefeller.

"Necesitamos su ayuda. Por favor" Agregó otro millonario.

"Muy bien, muy bien, les ayudaré, pero con una condición, harán exactamente lo que yo les diga sin cuestionar, algunos de ustedes quiten esa vela arruinada para cambiarla por una nueva, otros busquen cualquier artefacto que pueda servirnos como herramienta, y el resto busquen lianas para usarlas como sogas"

"Oh Capitán, estoy tan orgullosa de usted"

"Ah, y una cosa más, quítense la ropa"

"¿Qué?" Exclamaron a coro.

"Oh, yo lo haré en la parte de atrás" Gruñó la reina.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del Capitán, trabajando en equipo y usando sus ropas para hacer la nueva vela, pronto el barco estaba listo para volver de regreso a casa.

"Todos a bordo, siguiente parada Arendelle" Dijo el Capitán mientras todos subían.

Momentos después, los hombres estaban en camiseta y short y las mujeres llevaban puestos sus fondos. Y aunque en un principio estaban sumamente apenados, después de lo que habían pasado juntos y ya que todos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, disfrutaban del baile interrumpido mientras recorrían el camino de regreso.

"Capitán, para ser un muñeco de nieve sin modales, realmente es un tipo muy hábil y dulce"

"Hey Rocky, sólo soy un soldado haciendo su trabajo, nunca quise ser nada más" Respondió el capitán.

"Reina Elsa ¿Aún podemos hacer tratados con su reino como habíamos acordado? ¿O mejor nos sonamos la nariz con ellos?" Dijo otro millonario.

"Je je je, aún podemos hacer esos tratados, es una excelente idea" Respondió Elsa mientras bailaba con el Capitán y el soldado de nieve disfrutaba de su sueño hecho realidad.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS MÁS QUE SÉ QUE LES ENCANTARÁN.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

**GRACIAS ROSE POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC DESDE HACE TANTO, PUES DESDE QUE PUBLIQUÉ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DEL FIC ANTERIOR, TU REVIEW FUE EL PRIMERO.**


	36. Chapter 36

**HOLA A TODOS ¿YA DE VACACIONES? YO RECIEN SALI, PERO COMO YA SE PODRAN IMAGINAR ESTUVE MUY ATAREADA CON LOS EXAMENES PARCIALES Y DEJANDO TODO RESUELTO EN EL TRABAJO PARA DESCANSAR VARIOS DIAS, POR ESO TARDÉ MUCHO EN TENER LISTO ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

Algunos días después de la cita de la reina con el capitán, en la montaña del Norte, dentro del Castillo de hielo, Andy se reunía con Oppker y Pabbie para investigar las últimas pistas acerca del clan de los cazadores.

"Tu trabajo como el elegido está saliendo de maravilla chico" Dijo Oppker

"Lo sé, ha sido genial y como_ el vigilante nocturno_ también ha estado muy bien" responde el príncipe

"¿Qué es _el vigilante nocturno_?" pregunta el troll rebelde

"Oh, simplemente mi otro súper nombre, je je"

"¿Súper nombre?"

"Ya sabes, cuando no uso mis poderes y traigo ese traje ninja, es uno de los nombres que se me ha ocurrido ¿Qué opinas?"

"Me agrada, suena cool"

"Lo sé, a mí también me encantó"

"Aunque en algunas de tus misiones no te ha ido muy bien que digamos"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Olvidas cuando liberamos a esas bellas sirenas?"

"No, no lo olvido je je je, todas te dieron una bofetada cuando intentaste conquistarlas"

"Oye ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que tomarían a mal el hecho de que les dijera que tenían una bella cola? Sólo intentaba hacerles un cumplido"

"¿Si? Pues parece que últimamente has recibido muchos golpes je je je, como aquella vez en que la cazadora te estrelló contra el suelo y no pudiste sentarte en una semana, ja ja ja, has tenido mala suerte, casi tan mala como tu pelea contra los gnomos de las montañas, ja ja ja, o la vez anterior, cuando desafiaste a los gigantes, ja ja ja, o la vez anterior, cuando aquellas pequeñas hadas te dieron una paliza"

"¿Ya terminaste de reírte?" Gruñó Andy

"No, ja ja ja ja, ahora sí"

"Hermano, tu trabajo como maestro troll es alentar y guiar al chico y tu joven Anders, tu trabajo como el elegido es dar palizas, no recibirlas, por eso deberemos entrenar más duro" los regaña Pabie

"Oh no" Se quejó Andy

"El clan de los cazadores ha estado en movimiento en los últimos días y debemos estar preparados" agrega el sabio troll

"¿Cómo es que el cazador no sospecha que yo soy el elegido? Quiero decir, la profecía es más que obvia"

"Esa profecía sólo la conocemos los trolls"

"Pero cuando visité el mundo mágico todos parecían saberlo"

"Ellos saben que el elegido será un guardián y dará equilibrio al mundo mágico, pero no han leído la profecía, nadie lo ha hecho, afortunadamente el cazador y su clan nunca han puesto sus sucias manos sobre los mágicos pergaminos milenarios"

"Fiu, menos mal" Suspiró Andy

"Pero no creas que los dejaron pasar por alto, ambos fueron revisados" Opinó Oppker

"¿Revisados?" Preguntó el chico

"Sí, el clan los investigó tanto a ti como a tu madre, incluso hizo un análisis de magia" Respondió el troll rebelde

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo pudieron hacer eso sin que nos diéramos cuenta?"

"En tu caso" Dijo Pabbie apareciendo frente a él una visión de sí mismo cuando era un bebé de sólo un año.

"Hey ¿Ese soy yo? Entonces siempre he sido todo un galán"

"En tu caso, un miembro del clan logró ingresar a tu recámara y analizarte mientras dormías" Explicó Pabbie

En la visión se observaba a un hombre embozado que analizaba al bebé Andy con un báculo.

"Deberíamos fijarnos mejor a quienes contratamos como guardias" Rezongó Andy viendo con cuanta desfachatez el intruso se había colado al palacio.

"En ese entonces la magia era muy débil en ti y te descartaron de la lista de candidatos a Elegido aunque eso no significa que no intentaran destruirte" Continuó Pabbie

Andy vio como el sujeto intentaba matarlo con una daga, pero la voz de una de las niñeras lo puso sobre alerta y huyó por donde vino.

"Años después sus caminos volvieron a cruzarse" Dijo Oppker

En la visión se apreciaba a Andy ahora como un chico de 11 años que caminaba por la plaza en compañía de Ed y Ken.

"Hey recuerdo ese día, fue cuando Ed pegó un hámster a mi cabello para impresionar a Angelita y... No me hagan mucho caso" Dijo Andy observando la visión, en la cual un sujeto lo analizó sin que él lo notara .

"Nuevamente la magia que emitías no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que llamaras su atención, por lo que fuiste definitivamente borrado de la lista de sospechosos de ser el elegido sin saber que es más o menos a los 12 o 13 años que un ser mágico de tus particulares características comienza a desarrollar plenamente sus niveles mágicos" Explicó Pabbie

"Cielos, todo esto de la magia es un tanto complicado, aguarda, dijiste que ambos fuimos revisados ¿Cuándo revisaron a mamá?"

"Pues verás" Dijo Pabbie mientras en la visión aparecía una escena de la fiesta de coronación de su madre.

_"No sigas Anna" Decía Elsa en la visión_

_"No ¿Por qué rechazas a todos? ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo?" Decía su hermana_

_"¡Dije SILENCIO!" Gritaba la reina_

"Cielos ¿Y mamá siempre me dice que yo tengo mal genio? Ya vi de dónde lo heredé" Dijo Andy al ver ese pelea.

_"Hechicería, sabía que algo muy sospechoso sucedía aquí" Decía el duque_

"Hey, conozco a ese tipo, es el duque de Weseldonio, no me digas que pertenece al clan de los cazadores porque no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo"

"Él no, pero sus guardias sí" Dijo Pabbie congelando la imagen de ambos hombres. "Es por eso que de inmediato se mostraban muy dispuestos a liquidarla a como diera lugar, ambos dieron aviso al clan y muy pronto enviaron refuerzos, de no ser porque tu padre la trajo de regreso a Arendelle la hubieran buscado para emboscarla y la hubieran matado estando ella sola"

"Malditos miserables" Gruñó Andy.

"Pero una vez de vuelta en su reino" Agregó Oppker "No hubo mucho que el clan pudiera hacer, ellos actúan en secreto, esto era nuevo también para ellos, intentaron convencer a los demás de que era peligrosa y que matándola acabarían con el invierno eterno, pero no lo lograron y una vez que ella trajo de vuelta el verano y gobernó con justicia y compasión ganándose el cariño de sus súbditos y apoyo de otros reinos, el clan la analizó y la descartó de los candidatos a elegido, pero ya no pudo hacerle daño"

"Wow, jamás hubiera imaginado todo eso, pero ahora que el todo poderoso elegido está aquí ya no tiene de que preocuparse ¿Cierto?" Fanfarroneó Andy

"En realidad, dado el dolor de cabeza que en ocasiones sueles ser para ella, yo diría que es lo opuesto" Bromeó Oppker.

"Hey, yo no soy un dolor de cabeza para mamá, bueno si lo soy, pero por eso me ama, je je je. Entonces cuando papá valientemente la salvó de esos tipejos y la trajo a casa nos salvó a los dos, otra razón más por la cual es visto como todo un héroe en Arendelle. Bueno en realidad no sé si ella ya estaba embarazada, sé que ellos se conocieron en la fiesta de coronación, pero nunca he sabido si fue durante la fiesta, o en que momento fue cuando ellos dos... ya saben... tuvieron...ya saben...y ya... Ya mejor me callo, no sé por qué estoy tratando ese asunto privado con ustedes dos, vayamos a lo nuestro"

"Je je je je" Rio Oppker al ver lo apenado que estaba el chico al tratar esos temas.

"Entonces ya que el clan no sospecha de mí, je je je, creo que se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando lo sepan"

"Lo cual debemos evitar a toda costa, ellos no pueden averiguar la identidad del elegido hasta el momento preciso" Replicó Pabbie

"¿Y ese sería?"

"Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo" Respondió el viejo troll

"Oh, siempre explicándome todo con acertijos"Se quejó el chico.

"Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo" Insistió Pabbie.

Más tarde Andy le contaba a su madre lo que le habían dicho los trolls.

"Déjame ver si entendí, este club de los cazadores..." Dijo la reina

"Clan de los cazadores"

"Este clan de los cazadores nos estuvo vigilando sin que nos diéramos cuenta e incluso intentó matarnos"

"Es lo que hacen, se dedican a matar creaturas mágicas"

"Eso es terrible"

"Sí, pero con el elegido frustrando sus planes cada cinco minutos, no hay de que preocuparnos, y hablando de preocuparnos, tú siempre me has dicho que tengo mal genio, pues tú no te quedas atrás"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Pabbie me mostró unas visiones mágicas acerca de tu fiesta de coronación y déjame decirte que ese berrinche en pleno baile fue algo épico"

"Te prohíbo que te burles de mí, entiende que las cosas eran muy difíciles para mí, tú no sabes la cantidad de responsabilidades y presión que traía a cuestas" Gruñó la reina mientras Andy mejor retrocedía mortificado "Tú...tú...Espera un momento ¿Dijiste que Pabbie te mostró unas visiones de mi pasado?"

"Sí, vimos como te molestaste con la tía Anna durante la fiesta, ahora veo de donde saqué mi mal genio" La reina se molestó de nuevo con este comentario, por lo que Andy decidió no tentar más a su suerte "También me contaron que de no ser porque papá te trajo sana y salva a casa, el clan te hubiera encontrado y emboscado, cielos papá es todo un héroe ¿Verdad?"

"Así es Andy"

"Y no sólo te salvó a ti sino que salvó a todo Arendelle, se hizo cargo del reino en tu ausencia, ayudó a recuperar el verano, nos salvó de Aksel y su tropas, trajo el antídoto cuando me picó el alacrán, me fue a buscar a Japón, creo que deberíamos hacer un monumento en su honor"

"En realidad no sé si eso sería adecuado"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque si bien Hans ha hecho todo eso que dices, también está el hecho de que tengo un hijo con él y no sería bien visto que le mandara hacer un monumento. Y...¿Qué más te mostró Pabbie? ¿No te habrá mostrado escenas de cuando estaba prisionera? ¿O sí?" Preguntó la reina preocupada.

"No, sólo lo de la fiesta de coronación y... espera un momento ¿Prisionera?"

"Sí, ceo que no te había contado, verás, cuando me trajeron de vuelta a Arendelle nadie sabía si había causado aquel invierno eterno a propósito, no sabían que esperar de mí, o si podían confiar en mí y por eso me encerraron en el calabozo"

"¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué no quieres que yo vea esos momentos?"

"Es sólo que fueron momentos muy desagradables y traumáticos pero olvidémoslo, no tiene importancia"

"No te preocupes mamá que ahora yo estoy aquí para protegerte"

"Gracias hijito, eres muy dulce, pero ¿Por qué te mostró todo eso?"

"Oh sólo para mostrarme el modus operandis del clan, porque ¿qué crees? Los guardias del duque pertenecían al clan de los cazadores"

"Eso explica por qué de inmediato me querían ejecutar"

"Así es ¿Por qué no los mandaste matar?"

"Porque yo no quería mancharme las manos de sangre"

"Pues te las lavas y ya je je je"

"Andy hablo en serio, quisiera pasar todo mi reinado ordenando las mínimas ejecuciones"

"Pero ellos te iban a matar a ti"

"Lo sé"

"¿Entonces? Como dice el refrán _ojo por ojo y diente por diente"_

"Eso es la ley del talión, era la ley que regía a los pueblos en la antigüedad, y no es de buenos cristianos buscar venganza, ya lo dice la biblia: _Porque si perdonan a otros sus ofensas, también los perdonará a ustedes su Padre celestial"._

"Lo sé, el padre Valter me ha hablado mucho al respecto, pero creo que es muy difícil"

"Difícil pero no imposible"

"No creo que yo fuera capaz de esa clase de compasión, es decir, algunas ofensas simples, sí ¿Por qué no? Todos merecemos otra oportunidad, pero algo más grave, no lo sé"

"Entiendo tu punto de vista y espero que nunca te encuentres en una situación así, pero si algún día se presentara espero que seas capaz de perdonar"

"Pues ya veremos, no prometo nada, ahora te dejo por que tengo que terminar una tarea" Dijo Andy saliendo de la oficina.

"Andy no sospecha nada aún, sólo espero no se entere de la peor manera sobre la verdad acerca de su origen y sea capaz de perdonar a su padre"

Mientras ajeno a la charla de Andy y Elsa, Hans en compañía de Liv y la sabionda volvían después de un paseo en bote, pero justo cuando se disponían a volver a casa fueron emboscados por piratas.

"Este barco pertenece a las fuerzas navales de Arendelle ¿Quién te dio premiso de registrarlo?" Discutía Liv con el pirata Hondo "Te estás metiendo en un gran problema amigo ¿Dónde están tus credenciales?"

"Creo que no has entendido, yo soy un pirata, y no necesito credenciales" Replicó el bandido amenazándola con su espada.

De inmediato Hans quitó a su esposa y la puso detrás de él para protegerla.

Uno de los compinches piratas se acercó a Hondo y le susurró algo en el oído.

"¿Cómo que no encontraron nada?" Preguntó Hondo

De nuevo el pillo susurró algo.

"Grr, ya sé lo que significa la palabra nada ¿Dónde están Hans?" Gruñó Hondo

"¿Dónde está qué, viejo?" Preguntó Hans despreocupado.

"Me llamo Hondo, el terrible pirata Hondo"

"Mejor entrégale las rubíes de la abuela antes de que se enoje Hans" Dijo Liv

"Sí, Hans, antes de que me enoje" Repitió el líder pirata

"¿Cuáles rubíes? ¿Has visto algunos rubíes por aquí Helena?"

"No, yo no, no he visto ninguno"

"Los rubíes que transportamos, los que me obsequió mi madre ¿Dónde están? Dime"

"Creo que mi esposa está confundida, lo que traemos es mermelada de fresa, no rubíes" Dijo Hans probando un poco "Mmmm, como para chuparse los dedos ¿Quieres probar?" Preguntó ofreciéndole un poco al pirata y embarrándolo por error.

"¡No quiero nada de tu pegajosa mermelada, quiero los rubíes ¿Dónde los escondiste?"

"Allá se ve Arendelle" Dijo la sabionda "¿Y qué es eso que se aproxima? ¿Es acaso un barco de la armada naval?"

"¿Armada naval? Hoy me siento muy perdonador, así que a sus botes muchachos" Ordenó a sus compinches "Tuvieron mucha suerte, esta vez no les haré nada, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, cuídense del terrible Pirata Hondo" Dijo el villano saltando a su bote.

"Je je, buen truco Helena" Dijo Hans

Los piratas comenzaron a alejarse.

"Ahora sujétense, nos vamos a casa" Dijo el pelirrojo tomando el timón.

"Hans ¿Dónde escondiste los rubíes?"

"Te diré donde escondí los rubíes"

"No vas a creerlo mami"

"Yujú, piratas ¿Me escuchan?" Dijo Hans hablando por un cono "¿Están seguros de que no quieren probar esta deliciosa mermelada de fresa?"

"¡No!" Respondieron los piratas desde la distancia.

"Porque ahí es donde escondí los rubíes"

"¿En la mermelada?" Preguntó Liv.

"¡En la mermelada!" Gritó Hondo "Ay, hacen que me enfade mucho, mucho" Gruñó el pirata persiguiéndolos

"Ja ja ja" rio el pelirrojo.

"Creo que no debiste decirle a los piratas donde escondiste los rubíes papi, aún no llegamos a salvo a Arendelle"

"No te preocupes muñequita, papá sabe lo que hace"

"¡Ríndete Hans!" Gruñó el pirata disparando sus cañones

"Hans ¿Acaso estas loco? Nos vamos a matar" se queja Liv

"Para nada, miren ahí esta el puerto de Arendelle"

"Si y está lleno" dice la sabionda "Ya no hay lugar para nosotros"

Al notar que se acerca otro barco al muelle, los encargados del puerto se acercan en lanchas para evitar un accidente.

"Príncipe Hans, debe esperar a que se le de permiso de entrar al puerto" le grita uno de los hombres desde sus lanchas

"Es que unos piratas vienen pisándonos los talones"

"Es por seguridad señor, tendrá que tomar el patrón de espera"

"Pero esta es una emergencia de primera categoría"

"Ya vienen los refuerzos señor, pero haga lo que haga, no vaya a entrar al muelle"

"¿Qué dicen? No puedo escucharlos, los cañones de los piratas son en verdad ruidosos" Dijo Hans aparentando no oírlos.

"Pues yo escuché perfectamente y sé que tú también, deja de hacerte el tonto Hans y obedece las instrucciones que se te dieron" lo regaña su esposa

"Pues de todas formas entraremos"

"Y yo digo que no, podrías ocasionar un accidente"

"¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué nos lancen por la borda esos piratas?"

"Pero tenías que decirles sobres los rubíes, apenas que ya nos habían dejado ir"

"Confía en mí, de veras, yo sé lo que hago"

Y surcando peligrosamente entre los barcos más grandes, Hans logró perder a los piratas y llegar al puerto de Arendelle.

"No deberías hacer esto Hans"

"Si conoces otra forma, cuando lleguemos me la explicas"

"¡Yupi!" exclama Helena "Nos vamos jugando el pellejo ¡Genial!"

"No, no es genial, es tonto e irresponsable" se queja Liv

Los piratas huyeron al perder a sus presas, pero no sin antes jurar vengarse de ellos.

"¡Lo logramos!" Exclamó Hans mientras llegaban a su destino y los piratas se retiraban "¿Ya ves amor? Te dije que sabía lo que hacía"

La noticia pronto llega a los oídos de la reina, quien no esta nada feliz y manda llamar al sureño a su oficina.

"Oh, Elsa je je, ¿te arreglaste diferente el cabello?"

La reina sólo lo ve con los ojos entre cerrados.

"Oh, ya sé, un nuevo vestido de hielo"

La actitud de la reina no cambia.

"¿Nuevo maquillaje? ¿Tus uñas? Algo te hiciste que te ves tan... Voy a pagar por lo que hice ¿no es así?"

"Así es en efecto Hans casi causas múltiples colisiones entre embarcaciones de reinos muy importantes y todo por desobedecer las órdenes de un oficial de Arendelle"

"Oh vamos, nadie resultó herido, no puedes castigarme por algo que no hice"

"De hecho si hiciste mal de todos modos, se supone que ningún barco debía entrar hasta que los demás salieran y dejaran libre suficiente espacio"

"Y hubiera esperado, de no ser porque unos piratas nos querían abordar"

"Piratas que tú mismo retaste"

"Ah ¿ya te contó Liv?"

"Si hable con ella antes de llamarte a ti ¿Qué era lo que esperabas demostrar con esa tontería?"

"Pues... nada... yo sólo... no pensé, parecía muy fácil salir de esa en aquel momento"

"Pero no contabas con lo que te esperaba llegando al muelle"

"No sabia que estaría lleno, es decir ¿Cómo podía si quiera imaginarlo?"

"Es por eso que no debes hacer ese tipo de cosas, te jugaste la vida con esa hazaña, sin mencionar la de tu familia y la de los demás en el puerto"

"Lo sé, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Lo hecho, hecho estaba y tenia que salir de esa de algún modo"

"Hans, entiendo a qué te refieres, pero hiciste mal en todo, no debiste retar a los piratas y no debiste entrar a la fuerza"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?"

"Debo hacer valer la ley, ese es mi trabajo"

"Pero somos buenos amigos, estoy seguro de que podremos olvidar este malentendido de una forma más civilizada sin tener que castigar a nadie"

"Lo siento Hans, pero debo aplicar la ley con quien sea, si no, no estaría siendo justa"

"Aich, está bien ¿De qué castigo estamos hablando?"

"Veamos, por desobedecer las ordenes de un oficial de la marina de Arendelle, el castigo es..."

"Espera un segundo, en todo caso no desobedecí ¿si? El hombre que dictó las órdenes es solamente un sargento de avanzada, mientras que yo soy un almirante, como ves, no tengo por qué obedecer a alguien de un rango inferior al mío"

"Las ordenes venían de mi parte Hans, pero ya que piensas que por tu rango no debías obedecerlas, te voy a dar una lección"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Hans, no tendrás permitido dirigir un barco por un 1 semana"

"¿Qué? ¿1 semana? ¿No crees que estás exagerando?"

"Y durante ese periodo de tiempo, tu rango de Almirante se te suspenderá hasta que termine el castigo"

"Oye, ahora si que te pasaste"

"Vamos Hans, sólo es por una semana, nadie se ha muerto por una semana de castigo"

Sin decir ya nada, el pelirrojo sale de la oficina azotando la puerta.

"Y Andy dice que sacó el mal carácter de mí, es porque no había visto a su padre" piensa la reina "Oh, pero se ve tan guapo cuando se enoja"

Y con estos pensamientos en su mente, Elsa continua con su trabajo, hasta que encuentra una carta proveniente de un reino vecino.

"Oh, esta debe ser la invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe Desiderio, el hijo del rey Harald"

Momentos después la reina da lectura a la carta.

"_Reina Elsa_

_Me complace invitarla a la gran fiesta que se llevará a cabo en mi reino, en honor de los 21 años de mi hijo, el príncipe Desiderio._

_Mi hijo quiere de regalo un gran iceberg, la verdad ignoro el motivo de su petición, pero espero considere nuestra petición y pueda otorgárnoslo a su llegada._

_Atentamente Harald, rey de Namdalen" _

"¿Un iceberg? Pero que petición tan más extraña, bueno, lo mejor será apurarme si quiero llegar a la fiesta a tiempo" pero al pasar por un calendario, recordó que tenia un evento programado "Oh cielos, olvidaba que ese día tengo reunión con los representantes de nuestros reinos aliados y Andy no podrá ir tampoco porque debes estar presente también en dicha reunión ¿Cómo puedo hacerle para que el príncipe reciba su iceberg?"

Mientras la reina piensa cómo resolver semejante embrollo, Liv y Helena pasean por las calles.

"Tu padre cada día está más loco"

"No, es genial"

"Espero que Elsa lo haya puesto en su lugar ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea desafiar a los piratas? ¿Qué acaso no pensó en la seguridad de su familia?"

"Pero no te enojes con él"

"Claro que me enojo, esa actitud fue muy egoísta, como siempre quería llevarse la gloria y la fama y no le importó arriesgar también nuestras vidas"

"Pero fue genial ¿o no?"

"No, fue la mayor estupidez que ha hecho en toda su vida y vaya que ha hecho varias"

"Mami, dijiste una mala grosería"

"Discúlpame muñequita, es sólo que estoy muy estresada"

En ese momento, la portada de un libro llamo su atención.

"_¿Harto de que los dirigentes de barcos lo estresen? ¿Le gustaría tomar el mando del barco, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo? Aprenda a maniobrar un barco con esta sencilla guía paso a paso._ Oye hijita esto tiene potencial"

"¿Quieres manejar un barco?"

"Si ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Y por qué no le pides a papá que te enseñe?"

"Porque estoy muy molesta con él ¿recuerdas?"

"Bueno, pues entonces compra el libro"

"¿Si verdad? Ya me vi, la capitana Liv ¿no suena increíble?"

"Demasiado y quizás incluso podrías llegar a ser almirante como papá"

"Imagínate, creo que si me lo llevo"

Momentos después ambas regresaban al palacio.

"¿Y cómo te fue con Elsa, Hans?" le pregunta su esposa

"Mal, me quitó mi rango de almirante por una semana y en todo ese tiempo no puedo dirigir un barco tampoco"

"Te lo dije"

"¿Y tú de qué lado estás?"

"Del de Elsa, tiene toda la razón en castigarte, si hubiera sido yo, te hubiera castigado de la misma forma, pero en vez de una semana, por toda la vida"

"No seas exagerada, sólo fue un pequeño inconveniente y ya"

"Si, un inconveniente que casi nos cuesta la vida"

"Pero no fue así"

"Pero pudo serlo"

"Ya, deja de reclamarme, tú y Elsa son un verdadero dolor de cabeza, no pueden perdonar nada"

"Y tenemos razón, no fue para menos"

"He estado en peores situaciones antes y créeme que esto no fue nada comparado con las muchas calamidades que he tenido que enfrentar"

"Pero bien que te encanta"

"La única buena noticia de todo esto es que Elsa se ha quedado sin marinos"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Su gente va a recoger a todos esos dignatarios importantes, representantes de nuestros reinos amigos, que vendrán para la reunión dentro de unos días, mira, ahí va su ultimo barco saliendo. Ahora si necesita salir por algún motivo, tendrá que anular mi castigo y devolverme mi titulo"

"O pedirme a mí que haga el trabajo por ella"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Compré un libro muy bueno y voy a ser capitana aprendiz"

"¿Capitana tú? No me hagas reír, no sabes distinguir la popa de la proa"

"Pues sucede señor _yo sé lo que hago_, que con este libro puedo maniobrar cualquier tipo de barco, mira: _Aprenda a maniobrar cualquier barco en 3 lecciones fáciles_"

"¿Ese libro? je je je, debe ser un chiste, está totalmente equivocado, sólo un gran tonto lo usaría"

"Eso no fue lo que me dijo el señor de la librería, señor tipo listo, además por las 100 coronas que costó debe ser bueno"

"¿Te gastaste 100 coronas en eso? ja ja ja"

"Viene acompañado de una garantía de devolución de dinero y de un nombramiento de aprendiz, sólo es temporal, pero es más de lo que tú tienes en este momento, así que no quiero seguir oyendo tus comentarios"

Y diciendo esto, Liv se aleja hojeando su libro nuevo.

"Tu madre está cada día más loca muñequita"

"Eso mismo me dijo ella de ti"

"Mírala nomás, creyéndose de ese libro inútil, sólo espero que no tengamos que salir para nada, porque no dudo que quiera apuntarse"

Mientras tanto, en su oficina la reina encuentra la solución a su problema.

"Ya está, haré el iceberg desde aquí, luego lo atamos muy bien a un barco para que se lo lleve jalando hasta Namdalen, pero si soy una genio"

Más tarde, la reina salía al muelle para encontrárselo vacío, el único barco que se encontraba era el falucho en el que Hans había llegado esa mañana.

"¿Dónde está todo mundo?"

"Nos quedamos sin barcos majestad, resulta que se ocuparon más de los que habíamos anticipado"

"No puede ser ¿y ahora cómo le llegara su regalo al príncipe Desiderio?"

"Pues supongo que no le llegará"

"No quisiera quedarle mal, después de todo Harald era el mejor amigo de mi padre"

"Lo sé majestad, o ¿Por qué no manda al príncipe Hans? Estoy seguro de que estará encantado en ayudarle"

"Si, supongo que tendré que hacer eso, ya luego le aplicaré el castigo como es debido"

La reina regresa al castillo y al pasar por los jardines se encontró con Liv, quien sentada en una banca leía su dichosos libro.

"Hola Liv ¿sabes dónde esta Hans?"

"Creo que en nuestra habitación ¿Por qué?"

"Porque voy a levantarle su castigo para que me haga un pequeño favor"

"Si es acaso porque necesitas alguien que dirija un barco, déjame decirte que viniste con la persona correcta"

"¿Qué tú sabes de barcos? pues ¿Qué me perdí?"

"Recientemente adquirí un libro que enseña a dirigir un barco"

"Vaya, pero que útil"

"Lo sé, tiene finas ilustraciones a mano y está muy bien explicado"

"Me parece bien, digo, después de todo, lo que ahora sé para dirigir un reino lo aprendí de los libros, je je, me parece un muy buen plan, necesito que salgas cuanto antes"

"Claro ¿y a dónde vamos?"

Momentos después, la reina aparecía un iceberg flotando en el mar, de inmediato un grupo de hombres lo sujetaban al falucho.

"Este polvo mágico retrasará el derretimiento, pero no demasiado, para que traten de no tardarse" Dijo la reina después de rociar el iceberg con el polvo.

"Están totalmente locas las 2, no se puede aprender a dirigir un barco sin experiencia en el campo" se queja Hans

"Según el autor de este libro si y yo le tengo más fe a él que a ti" le dice su esposa

"No puedes estar hablando en serio, vas a matarte si lo haces"

"Claro que no, me tengo total fe y con este libro no hay pierde, je je je"

"Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad" interviene Elsa "Aunque no lo creas los libros también nos educan"

"Si, pero esto es algo totalmente diferente, no puedes reemplazar experiencia con lecciones"

"Hagan la prueba, sólo es un sencillo viaje a un reino de aquí, no creo que sea tan malo" insiste la reina

"Aich, muy bien, como tú digas, pero yo sigo insistiendo que es una mala idea"

"Como si tú no tuvieras ideas malas" interviene su esposa "¿Qué me dices sobre aquella de retar a los piratas? ¿O es que acaso ya se te ha olvidado?"

"Cómo olvidarlo si tú me lo estas recordando cada 2 segundos"

"¿Puedo ir yo también mami?"

"Claro muñequita, este será mi momento de gloria y no puedes perdértelo"

"Almirante, ya está todo listo para zarpar" Dijo Kai

"No me lo digas a mí Kai, díselo a nuestra nueva Capitana" Replicó el pelirrojo.

"Adelante caminante, y todos de acuerdo" Dijo Liv subiendo a bordo.

"Oye Liv, no tienes que hacer esto, todavía puedo navegar, nunca nadie lo sabrá" Dijo Hans tan pronto ambos estuvieron en la cubierta.

"Bueno comencemos" Dijo Liv ignorándolo "_Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a su barco_" Y después comenzó a murmurar leyendo en voz baja "Ay no, esta cosa no tiene timón Hans"

"¡¿Qué?! Yo... ¿Estás loca? Este es el timón"

"¿Estás seguro? Creo que no, el del libro es tinto, no estoy muy convencida Hans"

"Va a ser un larguísimo viaje" Gruñó el pelirrojo.

"_Capítulo 2: Zarpar es fácil,_ veamos, _zarpar se logra a una velocidad de 40 Km por hora y aprovechando los vientos al máximo, _aquí dice que_ todo buen capitán debe revisar hacia dónde sopla el viento_, pero no dice cómo hacerlo"

"Así se hace mami" dice la sabionda chupándose el dedo y alzándolo "Está soplando hacia allá"

"Y según este dibujo de una brújula ese es el este, muy bien muñequita"

"Hijita no debes ayudar a tu mamá en esta locura"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque ella esta loca y tú no"

"Mira quién lo dice" le dice su esposa "Además Helenita debe ayudarme porque ella es ahora mi navegante y eso es lo que un navegante hace, darle apoyo al capitán"

"¿Yo soy la navegante? ¡Súper!"

"Ahora si que estamos perdidos"

"Aquí dice que _el pasajero nunca debe distraer al capitán ni a su navegante_, así que te pido que guardes silencio"

"¿Ahora soy el pasajero?"

"Claro ¿o qué pensabas?"

"Que al menos sería un poco útil en este barco"

"Ya veremos en qué nos puedes ayudar, por lo pronto continuemos con la lección, veamos, _desate el barco del muelle e ice las velas para aprovechar las corrientes del aire_, suena fácil"

La princesa desamarra el falucho, iza las velas y con esto su travesía inicia.

"Oh cielos, que todos los santos nos protejan" piensa Hans mientras se sujeta

En ese momento, sin saber que un barco va a salir, el par de muñecos de nieve bordean la costa en una pequeña lancha como un paseo romántico.

"Te digo Susy, no hay nada más relajante que un paseo en lancha"

"Si, tienes mucha razón, esto es tan pacifico"

Ignorando que los muñecos están en su camino, Liv continua leyendo su libro, pero pone más atención en sus lecciones que al frente.

"Continuemos, _al zarpar un barco no debe de dar vuelta hasta que esté a 60 metros de la costa_, así que aquí vamos"

"Bueno mami, pero eso es siempre y cuando no halla nada al frente" dice la niña descubriendo a los muñecos a mitad del camino

"40, 41, sólo faltan unos cuantos metros" continua Liv sin prestar atención ni al frente, ni a su tripulación

"Mira, siempre dices que nunca te digo nada, pues ahora si te digo, da la vuelta" Exclama Hans

"Tú mejor cállate, recuerda que no tienes permiso para maniobrar un barco y yo en cambio si, así que calla"

En ese momento la dupla de muñecos descubre lo que se les avecina a toda velocidad.

"Cielos, ese barco viene hacia nosotros" exclama Olaf

"Descuida, estoy segura de que nos van a esquivar, ya lo verás"

De vuelta en el barco Liv sigue contando sin fijarse al frente.

"49, 50, 51"

Cada vez están más cerca de los muñecos.

"Oh, oh, no dan vuelta" dice Olaf angustiado

"No nos han visto"

En el barco todos se dan cuenta de la situación, todos, menos la capitana.

"¡Papi!"

"Mira no importa lo que diga el libro, tenemos que..."

"A ti no te voy a hacer caso"

"Pero... pero yo..."

"Calla, listo, ya fueron 60, ahora si rumbo a nuestro destino"

El barco da vuelta y la lanchita es movida por el oleaje, pero está vacía, entonces Hans y Helena se asoman por la borda para ver dónde quedaron los muñecos.

"¿Lo vieron? Quizás se alarmaron un poco, pero fue una zarpada perfecta, justo como lo dice el libro"

"Caray papi, ¿eso que traemos pegado en el barco no son...?"

"Si ya lo sé hijita, ya lo sé"

El barco pasó tan cerca de los muñecos que se los llevó embarrados en la parte delantera.

Luego de lograr despegar a los muñecos y dejarlos en Arendelle, los Westerguard continúan con su viaje.

"Bueno, por lo menos esta parte del mar es tranquila" piensa el pelirrojo mientras observa a su esposa dirigir el barco "Esperemos que no suceda nada que tenga que poner a nuestra capitana a prueba"

Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su hijita, la cual extiende un mapa frente a él.

"Papi ¿Dónde esta el reino al que vamos?"

"Te tomaste muy en serio eso de que vas a ser la navegante ¿no es así?"

"Es muy emocionante"

"Bueno, el reino de Namdalen está justo aquí" dice Hans señalándolo en el mapa

"¿Y ya con saber dónde está soy la navegante?"

"No, también tienes que trazar la ruta a realizar"

"¿Ósea qué?"

"Marca un caminito en el mapa, pero no rayes donde hay tierra"

"¿Te refieres a lo café?"

"Así es, porque un barco sólo puede ir por el mar"

"¿El mar es lo azul?"

"Si. Cuida que en tu ruta no nos acerquemos demasiado a las playas y mucho cuidado con los arrecifes"

"¿Qué pasa con las playas?"

"Si nos acercamos a una playa sin cuidado podríamos encallar y es muy difícil regresar un barco al mar una vez que encalla"

"¿Y los arrecifes?"

"En los arrecifes hay corales, algunos de ellos son lo suficientemente duros como para causar un gran daño en el barco y este podría terminar hundiéndose"

"Ok, creo que ya entendí, aquí vamos, una ruta 100% segura a la orden"

Pero la niña no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que esta haciendo y el mapa termina todo rayoneado sin que quede una ruta concreta.

"Genial" piensa Hans "Este debe ser el día de date aires de grandeza aunque no estés hecho para esto"

Momentos después, la capitana hace un movimiento brusco por ir concentrada en su libro y padre e hija terminan rodando por el suelo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se queja Hans acercándose a su esposa

"No hay por qué enojarse Hans ¿Por qué mejor no admites que estoy navegando bastante bien?"

"Porque no es verdad"

"Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de que con la ayuda del libro lo haga muy bien"

"Ese libro no sirve para nada y además, zarpar es lo más fácil, arribar es lo difícil"

"Hoy aprendí una lección muy valiosa" dice Helena

"¿Qué yo tengo razón y tu papá en cambio no?"

"¿Qué no es tan fácil dirigir un barco o trazar una ruta?"

"No, que trabajar con mapas es peligroso, miren me hice una cortada" Dice la niña.

En ese momento, los tres se dan cuenta de que como resultado de la sacudida de antes, el iceberg se suelta de algunas de las cuerdas y corre peligro de perderse en el mar.

"Oh no, lo que nos faltaba" se queja Hans

"De prisa, tenemos que asegurarlo nuevamente" les dice Liv

"Pero para eso tienes que detenerte en aquella pequeña isla de allá" le responde su esposo

"Yo trazaré la ruta" dice la niña y rayonea los espacios en blanco que habían quedado en el mapa

"En ese caso veré en mi libro, arribar, arribar" dice cambiando de paginas hasta que por fin da con el capitulo correcto "Aquí esta, _Capitulo 3: Arribar puede ser divertido_"

"Mira Liv, yo estaba equivocado, estás haciendo un magnifico trabajo ¿verdad hijita?"

"Oh si, magnifico" dice la niña saliendo debajo de un montón de mapas con la cara y vestido todos rayados

"_Primero, encuentre un buen sitio para arribar" _continua Liv con su libro sin prestarles atención

"Es muy buena, pero ¿sabes? Arribar puede ser un poco engañoso"

"Entonces siga estos 4 pasos sencillos"

"¿Qué te parece si dejas que yo tome el mando y te muestre cómo hacerle?"

"Mejor olvídalo, si sigo las instrucciones aterrizaré muy bien"

"Si sigues esas instrucciones terminaremos en el fondo del mar"

"¿Y tú que sabes señor reta piratas? ¿En dónde me quedé? _Primero gire el timón hacia su destino_"

Pero Liv da un giro demasiado brusco y nuevamente sus pasajeros ruedan por el piso.

"Oh no" exclama el sureño "¡No tan fuerte!"

"¡Mami!"

"¡Esta loca mujer está tratando de matarnos a todos!"

"_Paso 2 suelte el ancla_"

"¡No hagas eso!" le dice su esposo "¡No!"

Sin escucharlo la princesa suelta el ancla y el barco comienza a sacudirse.

"Ups, me equivoque, ese era el paso 3, pero estoy segura de que no era tan importante"

"Hasta nunca hijita" dice Hans abrazando a su niña "Fue un placer conocerte"

"_El paso 2_ es _acomode el barco en el puerto_"

"Ahhhh" gritan Hans y Helena mientras siguen rodando

"Y _el paso 3_ _arribe_"

En eso el barco deja de sacudirse y milagrosamente quedó perfectamente acomodado en el extremo de la isla con apenas unos rasguños.

"Bueno ¿no creen que me deben una disculpa?"

"¿Una disculpa? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Una disculpa por qué? Esa fue la maniobra más arriesgada y patética que he visto"

"Pero papi, arribó perfectamente"

"Así es, justo como lo dice el libro"

"_Justo como lo dice el libro_" dice Hans arremedando a su esposa "Un día ese maldito libro te va a meter en un verdadero problema y yo no voy a hacer nada para ayudarte"

"Pues no necesitaré tu ayuda, ahora hay que sujetar el iceberg, no queremos fallarle a Elsa"

"Ya estoy cansado de que te creas la manda más, recuerda que soy el almirante Westwerguard"

"Oh ¿con que el almirante, eh? Pues tengo una misión sólo para ti"

Luego de sujetar el iceberg, Hans se queda sobre él para vigilar que no se vuelva a soltar. por órdenes de la capitana.

"Brrr, pero que frio" se queja el sureño mientras se resbala de un lado a otro del iceberg "¡No puedes dejarme aquí, soy un almirante no un patinador de hielo!"

Nuevamente Liv toma el mando del barco y emprende su interrumpida travesía.

"Que se me hace que pido el divorcio, hacerme pasar esto a mí, solamente porque no tengo permiso para maniobrar un barco" se queja Hans mientras se cuida de no caer al mar

Mientras tanto, en el barco.

"Según la ruta que logró distinguir en el mapa" dice la sabionda tratando de encontrar una ruta en ese revolvedero "Ya estamos muy cerca de Namdalen , creo"

"Justo a tiempo con mi libro ¿Qué les parece?" y acercándose a la parte trasera del barco le grita a su esposo "Hans ya casi llegamos"

"Caray ¿tan rápido? Y yo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto. Oh, oh" exclama Hans al distinguir algo que se aproxima "¡A las 3 en punto! ¡Liv! ¡A las 3 en punto!"

"Oh no te preocupes, ya sé cómo leer el reloj, gracias por el dato"

"Mami" dice la niña asomándose a un lado "Creo que lo que papi quiere decir es que tenemos compañía"

"Oh cielos" exclama Liv al distinguir unas lanchas de piratas, los cuales se acercan tratando de abordarlos

"¡Hay que escapar!" le grita su esposo "¡Hay que escapar!"

"Oh Dios mío, tenemos que escapar de aquí"

Y gira el timón tratando de escaparse, pero los piratas los acorralan con facilidad.

"Helena tenemos que ir a toda marcha, extiende todas las velas"

"Claro mami"

La niña obedece las ordenes de su madre.

"Listo capitana"

"Con eso los dejaremos atrás en un santiamén"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Suelta el iceberg! ¡Así podrás maniobrar mejor" le dice Hans tratando de desamarrar el iceberg, pero su esposa no lo escucha "Debe ser la cerilla en sus oídos, debe ser la cerilla en sus oídos, por eso no me oye, la cerilla"

Pero el barco avanza muy despacio por el enorme peso que lleva.

"Hijita ¿segura de que son todas las velas?"

"Si mami, segurísima"

"No lo entiendo, entonces ¿Por qué será que casi no avanzamos?"

Mientras tanto, Hans corto las sogas del iceberg, pero al cortar la ultima, el impulso del barco se lo llevo jalando.

"¡Ahhh!"

"¿Qué?" exclamaron los piratas al ver al sureño patinando por el agua jalado por el barco

"¡Maniobras evasivas!" le grita el pelirrojo a su esposa

"¿Qué es una maniobra evasiva muñequita?"

"Me gustaría ayudarte mami, pero por encargarme de las velas mira cómo terminé" le dice la niña enredada en las sogas de las velas

"Quizás mi libro sea la solución, aunque todo está pasando tan rápido, espera, creo que aquí hay algo"

"¡Mami, cuidado al frente!"

Por avanzar en círculos, la princesa dirigió el barco por error hacia el iceberg, en el cual terminaron estrellándose.

"¡Ahhhh!" gritaron las 2 princesas

Hans por el impulso pasó por encima del barco y se estrelló contra un montón de nieve.

"No creo que allá nada peor que lo que acabamos de vivir" dice el sureño sacudiéndose la nieve

Pero en eso, una enorme sombra oscureció el paisaje, se trataba del barco de los piratas, que se acercaba a sus presas.

"Oh no, hable demasiado rápido"

"No puede ser" exclama la sabionda "Los piratas nos tienen"

El barco pirata era más moderno, funcionaba con vapor y era mucho más grande, por lo que abrieron una escotilla y metieron al pequeño barco con todo y su carga dentro.

"Hola los del iceberg" les dice Hondo usando "Ustedes son mis prisioneros"

Pero es interrumpido por uno de sus piratas quien le murmura algo al oído.

"Si, si, habla"

Y entonces el pirata continua secreteándole al oído.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que el iceberg es demasiado pesado?" Dijo preocupado el líder pirata.

En ese momento el barco comenzó a amenazar con hundirse.

"Abran los compartimientos de emergencia para equilibrarnos" Ordenó Hondo mientras todos se sujetaban.

Sus secuaces hicieron lo que se les ordenó y pronto pasó el peligro.

"¡Papi! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la sabionda mientras ambas se acercaban.

"¿Qué estás haciendo enredado en la cuerda de remolque?" Agregó Liv

"Yo te remolcaré a ti" Gruñó el pelirrojo.

"Oh Hans" Dijo Hondo acercándose "Volvemos a vernos, y tu cargamento, muy interesante. Tengo que admitir que estoy intrigado. Vamos a ver, la última vez escondiste rubíes rojos en mermelada de fresas roja. Bien, veamos, ahora tienes un iceberg ¿Qué habrás podido esconder en un iceberg"

Su mismo secuaz murmuró algo en el oído del líder pirata.

"¿Vidrio? Claro que no ¡Diamantes!" Gruñó el pirata arrojándolo lejos.

"¿De qué está hablando papi?"

"No lo sé"

"Deshagan todo el hielo muchachos, hay diamantes escondidos ahí"

"No toquen este iceberg" Gruñó Liv.

Momentos después, los piratas obedecían la orden.

"¿Ya vez Hans? No puedes engañarme dos veces seguidas"

"Pero en verdad sólo es hielo" Intervino Liv "Se lo llevaremos a un príncipe de un país caluroso"

"Palabra de honor" Agregó Hans

"Já, y doble já, ya no les creo, están tratando de engañarme, pero yo tengo muchas formas de tratar con ustedes"

Más tarde, la familia Westerguard se encontraba prisionera en el calabozo pirata.

"¿Por qué me pusieron un grillete?" Se quejaba Hans jalando con dificultad la pesada bola de metal encadenada a su pie "A Helena no le pusieron nada, a Liv tampoco le pusieron nada, cuando menos no se le nota"

Su esposa por su parte hojeaba el libro de principio a fin intentando encontrar la forma de salir de semejante aprieto.

"Tal vez si busco en piratas, no hay nada"

"Tal vez no debí decirle a Hondo ese chiste acerca de su mamá"

Mientras la sabionda se distraía intentando evitar que las goteras causadas por el iceberg semi derretido no apagaran su única vela.

"En escape" Continuaba Liv leyendo "No, no, este libro no trae nada que pueda ayudarnos, no sirve para nada ¡Necesitamos ayuda de inmediato!" Exclamó Liv sin poder contener el llanto "Hans tú tienes que ayudarnos"

"Un momento señorita capitana ¿Desde cuando la señorita yo se lo que hago me hace caso?"

"¡Pero Hans, estamos atrapados sin esperanza!"

"No puedo oírte" Dijo el pelirrojo tapándose los oídos y haciéndose odiar.

"Oye Hans, admito que sólo porque leí ese libro no quiere decir que sepa como se debe hacer tu trabajo, ese libro si que me metió en problemas, nunca debí hacerle caso, debí.. debí haberte hecho caso a ti"

"Bueno, ahora si te oigo amorcito, y con mucho gusto te voy a dar una mano, siempre y cuando me escuches"

"Claro, lo que sea, lo que sea"

"Perfecto, entrégame ese libro"

"Pero..."

"Ha, ha, ha"

Al no tener más remedio, Liv obedeció.

"Bien" Exclamó Has sujetando el libro "Vamos a darle un buen uso a esta cosa. Helena" Dijo arrojándole el libro.

"Correcto" Dijo la niña atrapándolo en el aire y corriendo hacia su padre, el cual la subió sobre sus hombros, de manera que alcanzara la mirilla en la parte superior de la puerta. "Señor guardia"

"¿Si?" Respondió el pirata más torpe del grupo

"Su zapato está desatado"

"¿Ah sí?"

Cuando el hombre se agachó, la niña dejó caer el pesado libro sobre su cabeza noqueándolo.

"Je je je, no hay nada como un buen libro para dormir" Rio su padre.

Momentos después disfrazados de piratas intentaban escapar.

"Shhh, vamos a pasar junto al amigo Hondo, así que intenten parecer piratas" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras intentaban pasar desapercibidos.

"Así que ¿Qué gloriosas cosas encontraron dentro del hielo?"

"Pues verá, no encontramos nada dentro del iceberg Capitán, excepto hielo"

"¿Hielo? ¿Hielo? ¿Hielo?" Gruñó el pirata jaloneando a su compinche.

"Y un poco de nieve" Agregó el secuaz.

"¿10 toneladas de hielo? ¿Para qué iba a querer alguien 10 toneladas de hielo?"

Su secuaz más tímido le susurró en el oído.

"Tal vez, pero ¿Dónde iba a conseguir un vaso de ese tamaño? Le preguntaré a los prisioneros" Dijo Hondo acercándose a ellos sin notarlo "No, primero los voy a hervir en vinagre, vinagre y tal vez un poco de sal, je je je, y después les preguntaré" Rio el pirata alejándose.

Pero cuando a Hans se le cayó la pesada bola de metal que aún iba encadenada a su pie, el ruido los delató.

"Esperen un momento" Dijo Hondo descubriendo el engaño "Esos no son piratas, son los prisioneros"

El trío echó a correr con los piratas pisándoles los talones.

"No puedo creer que hayan deshecho el iceberg, el príncipe va a estar muy..." Dijo Liv, pero antes de que terminara de hablar su esposo se la llevó jalando.

"Un momento, un momento" Dijo Hans cuando los habían acorralado "¿Para qué sirve esta palanca?"

"Oh, es para abrir las compuertas traseras"

"Muchas gracias" Dijo Hans jalándola y el mecanismo se accionó de inmediato.

"Abrieron las compuertas traseras, no hay tiempo para ser corteses, corran, corran, corran" Ordenó Hondo y sus hombres obedecieron.

"Todo mundo adentro y sujétense bien" Dijo Hans mientras subían a bordo del pequeño barco de madera en que llegaron.

Por suerte, la costa se hallaba a pocos metros y era exacto el lugar al que se dirigían, el montón de nieve salió en forma de avalancha avanzando hacia la costa y llevándolos consigo.

Mientras a bordo de la embarcación pirata

"¡Persíganlos!" Ordenó Hondo.

Su secuaz tímido le susurró algo al oído

"¿Qué quieres decir con qué los compartimientos de equilibrio siguen llenos de agua?" Exclamó el líder pirata, y en ese preciso momento el sorpresivo aligeramiento del barco ocasionó que esta se ladeara y terminara volteándose.

De vuelta con los Westerguard.

"¡Haz algo papi, haz algo!" Decía la sabionda al ver que se acercaban rápidamente a la costa a bordo del barco fuera de control.

"Eso intento, pero la bola del grillete está atorada, no puedo acercarme a maniobrar" Dijo Hans ya que por el peso de la bola los tablones no resistieron quebrándose y dejándolo inmovilizado.

"Yo sí" Dijo Liv

"¿Tú?"

"Si me dices como, te haré caso"

"Entonces prepárate lindura"

"Entonces se sujeta el timón" Dijo Liv uniendo la acción a la palabra

"Muy bien linda, ahora estabiliza el barco virando un poco a estribor"

El barco se deslizó y comenzó a patinar sobre la nieve.

"El ancla, arrojen el ancla"

Las dos chicas obedecieron y pronto el barco se detuvo antes de impactarse contra el palacio del príncipe cumpleañero.

"Listo, je je justo en el blanco" Exclamó Hans

"¡Yujú, lo lograste mami, lo lograste!" Dijo la niña abrazándola

"Tengo que admitirlo linda, arribaste perfectamente" Agregó Hans

"¿En serio? Creo que ya estoy aprendiendo, así que muy pronto...¿A quién estoy engañando? Tú eres el verdadero marino, sólo he causado problemas por no hacerte caso. Será mejor que me disculpé con el príncipe y espero no iniciar una guerra porque cubrimos su ciudad de nieve"

"Oye Liv mira, tal vez en el camino de vuelta a Arendelle yo pueda darte una lección de navegación o algo así ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?"

"¡Princesa Liv!" Exclamó el príncipe Desiderio acercándose

"Siento mucho lo de su iceberg príncipe, esta nieve.."

"Esto es algo maravilloso"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Oh si, si, si, tenía planeado poner a muchos sirvientes a desbaratar el iceberg, para poder hacer todas esas diversiones invernales que desafortunadamente no tenemos aquí, iba a pedirle a la reina Elsa que nos hiciera favor de cubrir de nieve las calles, pero mi pueblo siente miedo de un incidente similar al invierno eterno de Arendelle, así que se me ocurrió, que ella sólo nos proporcionara un gran bloque de hielo y nosotros convertirlo en una pista, pero así está mucho mejor, es toda una montaña, vengan, vengan" Dijo el muchacho saltando y haciendo un ángel de nieve

Todos los ciudadanos comenzaron a divertirse.

"Creo que después de todo si entregamos el obsequio" Exclamó Liv feliz.

"Vaya, pero ¿Qué les parece?" Exclamó Hans

"Claro que aún no tienes permiso para dirigir un barco, hasta dentro de unos días, así que yo haré el viaje de regreso"

"¡Estás loca!" Gruñó el pelirrojo

"Oye, entonces ¿Quién nos llevará a casa de regreso?"

"¿Puedo dirigir el barco yo? ¿Puedo?" Intervino la niña.

"¡No!" Respondieron sus padres a coro.

"No voy a permitir que nos medio mates de nuevo" Dijo Hans.

"Estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo, te prometo que te haré caso"

"¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?" Insistió la sabionda.

Luego de la espléndida fiesta del príncipe, volvieron a casa y contaron a todos la aventura y como lograron escaparse de los piratas.

"Wow, no puedo creer que me lo perdí y todo por culpa de mamá y sus locas ideas de que yo debía estar presente en esa aburrida reunión" Se quejó Andy.

"Parece que las cosas divertidas y emocionantes están reservadas para los valientes e inteligentes como yo" Replicó la sabionda "No para los miedosos que se la pasan todo el tiempo viendo a Rose sin que lo note y no se atreven a declarársele"

"¿Qué sabes tú de estas cosas?"

"Más que tú ¿Olvidas que ya estoy comprometida?"

"Déjate de tonterías, aún eres una niña, no sabes nada sobre estas cosas, además para que te lo sepas, también me divertí mucho con los bravos vikingos"

"¿Viajaste en el tiempo o algo así?"

"Ja, ja, que simpática, los bravos vikingos es el nombre que le pusimos a la pandilla"

"¿A cuál pandilla?"

"A mi grupo de amigos, ya sabes, Ed, Ken, Ostein y yo"

"Pero ustedes no tienen nada ni de vikingos ni de bravos"

"Claro que sí, estas tierras en la antigüedad estuvieron pobladas por guerreros vikingos, y nosotros como sus descendientes llevamos sangre vikinga"

"Pero ¿Y lo de bravos? De bravos no me dirás que tienen algo, porque no tienen ni un cabello"

"Y supongo que tú si"

"Claro, como que soy una guerrera amazonas ¿Lo olvidas?"

"Aunque quisiera, tú no me permites que así sea, pues cada cinco segundos lo estás mencionando"

"Estás celoso porque tú no eres un valiente héroe que pelea contra monstruos y peligros"

"Sí, lo que tú digas" Dijo Andy pensando en lo equivocada que estaba su hermanita.

"¿Qué tanto hicieron tus bobos amigos y tú? ¿De nuevo se metieron en problemas?"

"Desde luego que no, bueno, sólo un poco, pero no fue culpa nuestra"

"Eso dices siempre"

"Es que nunca tenemos la culpa, el destino siempre conspira en contra nuestra"

"Bueno ¿Ahora cómo conspiró el destino contra ustedes?"

"Así" Respondió el chico quitándose la gorra y mostrándole unas pequeñas puntadas en su sien.

"¿Te cosieron?"

"Sólo un par de puntadas"

"¿Te dolió?"

"Algo"

"¿Y lloraste?"

La pregunta de la sabionda hizo que Andy recordara ese momento.

_"¡Ahhhhhhh!" Gritaba Andy mientras lloraba y pataleaba, ya que aún no se había descubierto la anestesia._

_"Quédate quieto Anders, deja que el médico te cosa" Decía la reina mientras era sujetado por su tío y ella angustiada sostenía su mano._

_"¡Pero me duele!"_

_"Lo sé, y si te quedaras quieto te dolería menos"_

_"Ya casi terminamos" Dijo el doctor_

_"Ayyy, ya no, por favor mamaaaa" Gritaba el chico llorando con más fuerza y congelando las paredes y el techo._

"Claro que no, los hombres no lloramos" Dijo el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos y cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te sonaron?"

"Efectivamente, tuvimos una pelea"

"¿Contra quienes? Cuéntame, dime que les congelaste el trasero"

"En realidad no, esta era una pelea a puñetazo limpio"

"Oh que lástima, pero al menos dime que te los sonaste, dime que no se fueron limpios"

"Claro que no, les di mi famoso uno – dos, y mi gancho a la quijada"

"¿Y por qué empezó la pelea?"

"Porque estábamos jugando béisbol sin molestar a nadie y de la nada apareció la pandilla de Haldor diciendo que ese campo era su territorio, y nos hicimos de palabras, y una cosa llevó a otra y cuando menos nos dábamos cuenta ya estábamos en medio de los puñetazos"

"Ojalá hubiera estado ahí"

"¿Estás loca? De ti no hubiera quedado ni la zalea"

"De quienes no hubiera quedado ni la zalea hubiera sido de esos tipos"

Andy sólo sonreía de la simpatía de las palabras de la niña llenas de confianza.

"¿Tus amigos terminaron igual?"

"Más o menos, al que le fue peor fue a Ed, de no ser porque Ostein le quita de encima a su contrincante casi lo mata"

"¿Pero ganaron?"

"Así es"

"Bien, me alegra que te divirtieras, pero ahora que volví podremos jugar ¿Verdad?"

En ese momento vibró su brazalete mágico.

"Me encantaría, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer" Dijo Andy intentando correr, pero la niña se interpuso en su camino.

"Siempre tienes que hacer algo, siempre de improviso te vas, sales temprano o llegas tarde, te encierras en tu cuarto, te vas a las montañas, la misma historia siempre"

"Debes entender sabionda.."

"El que no entiende eres tú, se supone que los hermanos deben pasar tiempo juntos y tú constantemente me ignoras y me rechazas"

"Te aseguro que no..."

"Bien, no te necesito, vete si quieres, yo puedo hacer nuevos amigos"

"Helena..."

"Sólo vete ¿No que tenías mucha prisa? No te entretengo" Dijo la niña dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos

Triste y suspirando Andy se alejó corriendo preguntándose cuanto más podría soportar tener que mentirle y rechazarla.

Entró a su cuarto e hizo comunicación con su maestro troll.

"Reporte ¿Cuál es el problema Oppker?"

"Hay un troll causando estragos"

"¿En serio? ¿Se trata de Pabbie o de Clift?"

"No esa clase de troll, sino de un troll de las cavernas"

"¿Y esos si son rudos?"

"Son terribles, devastan todo a su paso, son enormes y... hey, espera un segundo ¿Qué quieres decir con que si esos si son rudos?"

"Olvídalo, voy en camino" Dijo Andy corriendo hacia el lugar de la emergencia.

En los salones del castillo, la sabionda probaba jugar con sus otros amigos y con las primas de Andy jugaba a las escondidas.

"Ahora le toca a Helena contar" dijo Kristy

"¿Están seguras? Porque les advierto que las encontraré en un santiamén"

"Ya lo veremos" dice Elly alejándose igual que su hermanita

"48, 49, 50, listas o no, aquí voy"

Helena comenzó a buscar a las otras niñas sin dar aún con su escondite, cuando vio pasar a su hermano corriendo muy sospechoso.

"¿Ahora a dónde irá éste y por qué tanto misterio?" Pensó la niña observándolo sin que el chico lo notara.

Andy llegó al lugar indicado por Oppker, que era una villa no muy lejos de ahí oculta en el bosque, en la cual vivían todo tipo de creaturas mágicas.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritaban los aterrados seres mágicos.

"Presiento que este es el lugar" Dijo Andy.

"Elegido, tienes que ayudarnos" Dijo una hadita revoloteando hacia él.

"Descuiden, ya estoy aquí"

"Grrrr" Gruñó el furioso troll atrapando a un duende

"¡Auxilio!"

"Nada como un delicioso bocadillo" Dijo el troll saboreándose.

"¿Por qué no pruebas mejor un bocadillo de hielo?" Gruñó Andy atacándolo y haciéndolo que soltara al duende, el cual corrió a esconderse con sus compañeros.

Furioso el troll arrancó un árbol y se lo arrojó al chico, pero éste ágilmente saltó sobre el tronco, corrió por encima del árbol en movimiento y lo atacó nuevamente con varias enormes bolas de nieve, dejándolo cubierto como si fuera un enorme muñeco de nieve.

"Así se ve menos aterrador ¿no lo creen chicas?" Dijo el elegido causando aclamaciones de sus mágicas admiradoras.

Pero el troll se libera gruñendo y trata de atacar nuevamente.

"¿Han oído hablar del béisbol?" Dice Andy apareciendo un bate gigante de hielo con el cual golpea al troll lanzándolo muy lejos "¡Home run!" Grita el elegido festejando su victoria.

Mientras las creaturas mágicas lo aclaman y lo levantan en hombros.

"¡Nos has salvado elegido!"

"Oh, ya saben, es mi trabajo como su mágico protector"

"¡Andy, Andy, Andy!"

"¡Wow! ¡Eso si que es otra onda!" Dijo una vocecita muy familiar.

"Gracias sabionda...pero ¿Qué? ¿Sabionda? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Gritó Andy perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo en un charco de lodo.

"Entonces ¿Eres el elegido mágico protector de todos ellos?" Preguntó la niña mirando a los seres mágicos y descubriendo todo.

"Oh rayos" Se quejó Andy quitándose el lodo de la cara.

**PARECE QUE ANDY AL IGUAL QUE SU MAMÁ HA DESCUBIERTO QUE NO SE PUEDE MANTENER UN SECRETO PARA SIEMPRE Y LA SABIONDA POR FIN SABE ACERCA DEL MUNDO MÁGICO ¿QUÉ IRÁ A PASAR AHORA? ¿LE IRÁN A BORRAR ESTO DE LA MENTE CON AYUDA DE LOS TROLLS?**

**EL NOMBRE DE LA PANDILLA DE ANDY LO TOMÉ DE LA CLÁSICA HISTORIETA MEXICANA LLAMADA "MEMIN PINGUIN" ERA EL NOMBRE QUE LE HABÍAN PUESTO A SU PANDILLA EL GRUPO DE PROTAGONISTAS.**


	37. Chapter 37

**HOLA A TODOS, ANTES QUE NADA DEJENME LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD POR ATRASADO.**

**¿CÓMO SE LA PASARON? ESPERO QUE BIEN ¿QUÉ LES TRAJO EL NIÑO DIOS? ESPERO QUE APARTE DE COSAS MATERIALES, NO FALTE LA SALUD, LA PAZ Y UNION FAMILIAR.**

En el capitulo anterior Helena siguió a su hermano durante una de sus misiones como el elegido y descubrió el mundo mágico, además del hecho de que su hermano era como una especie de súper héroe.

"Wow, no sabia que podías hacer eso ¿Quién te enseñó a hacerlo?"

"Yo..."

"Entonces ¿Esto es lo que haces cada vez que desapareces?"

"Pues..."

"¿Quiénes son todos ellos? ¿Son creaturas mágicas de verdad?"

"Verás..."

"Oh esto es tan emocionante" dice la sabionda sin salir de su asombro

"¿Sabionda cómo fue que llegaste aquí?"

"Te seguí"

"¿Me seguiste?"

"Si, te vi cruzar por el jardín haciéndote el sospechoso y decidí seguirte para ver a dónde ibas y oh sorpresa, te vi patearle el trasero a esa cosa y luego todos te aclamaban y tú dijiste que eras el elegido y sabe que tanto más y por cierto ¿Eres el elegido de quién?"

"Helena, escúchame, tú no debes de estar aquí"

"¿Qué no? y ¿Por qué no?"

"Sólo no y ya"

"Pero yo quiero estar aquí ¿crees que puedas enseñarme a pelear así? Yo también quiero patearle el trasero a los malos"

"Escúchame, no debiste seguirme, sal de aquí ¡Ahora!"

"¿No te agrada que viniera?"

"Claro que no, estuvo muy mal hecho que me siguieras"

"Pero ya lo hice ¿Por qué no me presentas a tus amigos?"

"Lo lamento, pero tú no viste nada"

"Claro que sí, veo a un montón de personajes que parecen salidos de un cuento, parados justo a tu lado"

"Pero nadie debe enterarse, es un secreto, tu lo que debes hacer es regresar al castillo, ahora mismo"

"Oye, tú no eres mi jefe, no tengo por qué obedecerte"

"Pero soy tu hermano mayor"

"Eso no importa, yo quiero quedarme aquí, siempre escuché sobre las creaturas mágicas en mis cuentos y ahora aquí están, todas frente a mí"

"Vete sabionda, ya hablaremos luego sobre esto"

"Pero..."

"¡VETE!"

"Está bien, me voy, después de todo ya estoy acostumbrada a que me alejes de ti cada que puedes"

La niña se aleja llorosa y el miedo se apodera de los seres mágicos.

"Un humano conoció descubrió nuestro mundo"

"Si ella lo sabe pronto todos lo harán"

"Estamos perdidos"

"No, cálmense, me ocuparé de esto, verán que no pasa nada"

"Pero ¿Qué harás?"

"Deberíamos eliminarla, por nuestro propio bien, sabe demasiado y es muy arriesgado dejarla ir"

"Que sacrificios, ni que nada, iré con los sabios trolls y estoy seguro de que ellos darán con una solución mucho más civilizada"

El chico se aleja, dejando a todos muy angustiados.

"Ay sabionda, en qué lio nos has metido"

Mientras, Helena regresaba al castillo muy molesta.

"No puedo creerlo, finalmente descubro quién es en verdad mi hermano y lo que él hace es echarme a patadas"

"Hola Helenita ¿Por qué esa cara larga? ¿Estas tan triste?" le pregunta Olaf

"Déjame, ahorita estoy muy enojada"

"Ya sé lo que necesitas, un súper abrazo desquebrajador de costillas"

"¿Un qué cosa?"

Por toda contestación el muñeco le dio un fuerte abrazo que hasta la sofocó.

"¿Lo ves? Apuesto a qué ahora te sientes mucho mejor"

Con el coraje que ya de por sí traía y ahora con ese atosigamiento, la niña se molestó aún más y le dio una fuerte cachetada al muñeco, dejándole la cabeza al revés.

"Déjame en paz"

Sin ver por dónde iba el muñeco se alejó y terminó cayéndose escaleras abajo, esta peripecia alegró a la niña, la cual esbozó una sonrisa.

Pero Anna había sido testigo de todo y no le había agradado la actitud de la niña, así que se acerco a reprimirla.

"Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte Helena, Olaf sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor"

"Pues le falló totalmente, porque ahora aparte de la tristeza y el coraje, tengo un fuerte dolor en el cuello"

"Sé que a veces puede ser irritante, pero debes entender que no lo hace por maldad"

"No, lo hace por tonto"

"Aún así, nunca debes pegarle a alguien que sólo se preocupa por ti"

"Lo siento, es que Andy me hace enojar mucho"

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque se porta muy odioso conmigo, me rechaza todo el tiempo y hoy..." la niña interrumpe su plática, sabe que lo que vio es un secreto y no debe andarlo contando "Hoy se portó peor"

"Quizás tenga un buen motivo para hacerlo"

"¿Cómo cuál?"

"Bueno, cuando yo tenia tu edad me sentía exactamente igual que tú ahora, mi hermana me rechazaba, no quería verme, ni hablarme, ni siquiera oírme"

"Tampoco estamos tan mal Andy y yo"

"Lo sé, afortunadamente ustedes siguen siendo buenos amigos"

"Aunque últimamente no tanto"

"Lo que quiero decirte es que Elsa no quería rechazarme, pero tenia que hacerlo por mi propio bien y quizás, sólo quizás, ese sea el mismo motivo con tu hermano"

Mientras tanto, el elegido llegaba al valle de los trolls.

"¿Y cómo te fue chico?" le pregunta Oppker

"Terriblemente mal"

"¿Por qué? ¿Otra vez te dieron una paliza?"

"No, fue algo mucho peor, mi hermana me siguió y lo vio todo, la batalla, a los seres mágicos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Vamos, tú ya sabías que esto pasaría, tarde o temprano" le dice Pabbie

"Creo que pasó demasiado pronto, es decir, mamá pudo mantener sus poderes ocultos para su hermana por trece años, mientras que yo ni siquiera pude ocultarle por un año mi identidad como el elegido a la mía"

"En realidad las cosas pasan en el momento oportuno, no antes, ni después" continua el sabio troll

"Pero ella aún es muy joven y la verdad no creo que esté preparada para esto"

"¿Lo estabas tú cuando supiste que eras el elegido?" continua Pabbie

"Es diferente, yo ya casi soy un adolescente"

"Deberías alegrarte, chico, la verdad no sé por qué te lo tomas tan mal" le dice su maestro troll

"Porque es mi hermanita y podría estar en peligro por esto... por culpa mía"

"¿Cómo que tu culpa?" pregunta Luminara

"Yo debí de ser más cuidadoso, debí asegurarme de que nadie me seguía, ahora por mi descuido la sabionda quedó involucrada en todo esto y yo no quería"

"Bueno, en eso si concuerdo contigo, la próxima vez debes ser todavía más cuidadoso, lo bueno es que fue tu hermana, pero imagínate que hubiera sido alguien con negras intenciones" le dice el troll rebelde

"Lo sé, seria terrible para todos"

"Pero ahora lo hecho, hecho está y no debes angustiarte por eso" opina Luminara "Después de todo esa niña también pertenece al mundo mágico, que lo conociera no es tan malo en realidad"

"¿No pueden hacer algo para que olvide lo que vio? ¿Como cuando hicieron que Liv olvidara al yenkara?"

"Mejor vamos a dejar que las cosas se den solas" opina el troll rebelde

"¿Ósea que no van a hacer nada?"

"No, dejaremos que la vida siga su curso" le responde Luminara

"Pabbie, haz algo, diles que tengo razón, tú aconsejaste a mis abuelos"

"Siento contradecirte, joven Anders, pero esta vez es más conveniente proceder diferente"

"Aich, con estos amigos para qué quiero enemigos. Gracias por nada" les dice el chico mientras se aleja.

"De nada" le dice el troll rebelde

"Aunque les advierto que haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para impedir que mi hermanita esté en peligro al verse involucrada en todo esto" Dijo corriendo de vuelta a su casa.

"Ya entenderá" les dice Oppker a sus compañeros

"Aunque concuerdo el algo con el chico, en efecto el día llegó muy pronto" les dice Pabbie

"Pues si, pero con todo lo que se avecina no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar una oportunidad como esta" le responde su ex-cuñada "Esa niña podría ser la iluminada que también menciona la profecía"

"Una vez que esto pase, lo mejor será hacerle una prueba para estar seguros" agrega el sabio troll

"Descuida hermano, ya tengo planeado qué es lo que haremos a continuación"

"Pero primero ese chico debe asimilar las cosas y tratar de superar ese temor excesivo de proteger a su hermana, ya que esa preocupación en exceso no la dejará desarrollar su potencial mágico completo" Dice Luminara

"Aunque presiento que eso le será muy difícil dado a que ese chico aún está arrastrando el temor que le ha infundido su madre a raíz de los accidentes en que casi muere Anna" Dice Pabbie

"La historia no tiene por qué repetirse. Estoy seguro de que hallarán la motivación para trabajar en equipo" Agrega Oppker

De vuelta en el castillo Hans recibía una carta que le había llegado a la Villa pero fue reenviada

_"Príncipe Hans:_

_Ha surgido un problema con su titulo de propiedad de su villa, antes perteneciente al ciudadano francés, el Barón de Vallon, de Pierrefonds y de Bracieux._

_Le recomendamos que venga a Oslo (capital de Noruega) a arreglarlo de inmediato._

_Atte: Licenciado Thorian"_

"Vaya, pero que inconveniente" dice el pelirrojo luego de leer el mensaje

"¿Qué pasa cielo?" le pregunta su esposa

"No te preocupes, es sólo un problema con el titulo de propiedad de la villa"

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?"

"Hay que viajar a Oslo para darle solución, lo mejor será que vayamos los dos, por cualquier cosa"

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿Qué hay de Helena?"

"La llevaremos con nosotros"

"No creo que sea una buena idea, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se aburre"

"Entonces que nos espere aquí con Elsa y su hermano"

"Buena idea, apuesto a que nos extrañará menos si se queda con ellos"

"Concuerdo"

"Pediré permiso a Elsa, aunque imagino que lo más probable es que dirá que no hay problema"

"Yo mientras me ocuparé de todo lo del viaje"

Un rato después, Andy regresa al castillo y descubre que Hans y Liv ya están arreglando sus maletas para volver a la villa.

"Vaya, parece que volverán a la villa y creo que lo mejor será que la sabionda se vaya mientras se me ocurre qué hacer, por ahora evitaré tener que darle una explicación" piensa el chico mientras corre a la habitación de su hermana.

La niña está recostada en su cama, pensando si lo que vio seria real o no, cuando en eso, la precipitada entrada de su hermano la saca de sus pensamientos.

"Sabionda, ya es hora de que vuelvas a la villa ¿No te alegra?" dice el platinado sacando las maletas de un armario

"De hecho quiero hablar contigo antes"

"Uy, me encantaría, pero se hace tarde y no quieres dejar a tus papás esperando ¿O si?" dice Andy mientras echa la ropa de su hermana toda descuidada dentro de las maletas

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tratas de deshacerte de mí?"

"¿Deshacerme de ti? Que bromista eres" le responde su hermano mientras forcejea por cerrar las maletas

En ese momento entra Liv, quien se sorprende de encontrar al chico tan acomedido.

"Ya está lista la sabionda Liv"

"Oh muy amable de tu parte Andy"

"No es amabilidad" le dice su hijita "Lo que pasa es que quiere que ya me vaya, me está corriendo mami"

"Helena no digas tonterías, en fin, como te decía Andy tu hermana no vendrá con nosotros"

"¿Ah no?" preguntan a coro

"No, es que tu papá y yo no vamos para la villa, primero tenemos que aclarar unos asuntos importantes"

"¿Qué?" pregunta el platinado sin poder creer su mala suerte

"Así que le pedimos a tu madre que si por favor nos puede ayudar a cuidarla por 1 semana"

"¿Una semana entera?"

"Ajá, es lo que nos tardaremos en arreglarlo todo"

"Oh, eso es... perfecto"

"Me alegra que te guste"

Sin decir ya nada, el chico sale de la habitación decepcionado.

"Me pregunto que la pasará a ese niño"

"No le hagas caso mami, es un gruñón y el peor hermano mayor del mundo"

"Creo que estás exagerando, debe estar así por la edad, tengámosle paciencia"

"Si Andy es tan odioso por la edad, no quiero ni imaginar como se volverá cuando tenga ochenta años"

"No hijita, tal vez ahora te parezca gruñón, pero es sólo una etapa, ya pasará"

"Ojalá ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?"

"¿Con nosotros?"

"Si, quiero ir de paseo con ustedes"

"No vamos de paseo Helena, es por eso qu tú te quedarás aquí, de lo contrario te aburrirías mucho"

"Pórtate bien, obedeces a Elsa y no molestes a tu hermano que es lo último que necesita"

"Pero..."

"Volveremos antes de que lo notes, mientras diviértete hijita"

"Si mami"

Más tarde en la explanada del castillo.

"Bueno, lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya, para que no nos agarre la noche a medio camino"

"Que tengan buen viaje" Dice Elsa

"Otra vez gracias por todo" Responde Liv

"Adiós mami, adiós papi" les dice la niña un tanto triste mientras el carruaje se aleja

"Oye, Helena, eres una tramposa" le dice Elli entrando al castillo

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"Nunca fuiste a buscarnos, ahí nos tienes escondidas, toda la mañana" insiste la mayor

"Hasta nos entumimos de tanto estar escondidas en lugares incómodos" opina su hermana

"Oh si, lo siento, es que me distraje"

"Eso nos enseñará a ya no jugar contigo" le dice Kristy

"Perdónenme, es que me distraje con otra cosa y..."

"¿Con qué?" pregunta Elli

"Nada importante, lo siento"

"¿Qué dices? ¿La perdonamos?" le pregunta kristy a su hermana

"Pues está bien, te lo pasaremos, pero sólo por esta vez ¿ok?"

"De acuerdo"

El resto del día el elegido y su hermanita sólo se evitan el uno al otro, comen y cenan a horas distintas y casi todo el tiempo la pasan en sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Mamá ¿Puedo hablarte?" Dice Andy entrando en la oficina de su madre.

"Claro hijo, sólo dame un segundo" Responde la reina mientras el chico toma asiento frente a ella "La ley que prohíbe los préstamos con usura está en el tomo 5, sección 10 párrafo..." Dijo la rubia intentando recordarlo mientras iba tomando nota.

"Párrafo 3" Dice Andy

"Gracias" Responde su madre un tanto sorprendida de que el chico sabía la respuesta "Me da gusto ver que has aprendido sobre las leyes"

"Te enojas cuando no lo hago" Dijo Andy y ambos rieron.

"Ahora sí ¿De qué querías hablarme?"

"Espero que no te molestes conmigo"

"Ya me estás preocupando ¿Qué hiciste hijo?"

"Por mi culpa la sabionda descubrió todo, el mundo mágico, mi identidad como el elegido"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo no quería que esto pasara, te aseguro que hice lo que pude para..."

"No te estoy culpando ni estoy molesta contigo, es imposible mantener un secreto por siempre, lo sé por experiencia, siempre supe que esto pasaría, pero pasó muy pronto"

"Lo sé, también yo creí que sería en un futuro más lejano, es decir, tú lograste mantener ocultos tus poderes por 13 años, y en cambio yo hace apenas poco más de 6 meses que descubrí que era el elegido y ya se descubrió el pastel"

"Sólo fue Helena quien descubrió esto, no el mundo entero, esto será para bien, no más secretos y mentiras"

"A veces las mentiras piadosas son necesarias"

"Sé a que te refieres, en ocasiones tienes que mentirle a aquellos que amas para evitar que sean lastimados, y aunque sean mentiras piadosas como tú dices, no por eso dejan de ser mentiras"

"Ahora quizás la sabionda esté en peligro, quizás el clan la ataque, o seres oscuros y malignos"

"Creo que te estás adelantando a los hechos"

"Pero ¿Y si no? Yo no quisiera exponer a mi hermanita a esta clase de peligros, ser el elegido es mi misión y por nada del mundo quisiera que ustedes se vieran involucrados"

"Ya verás que todo estará bien hijo ¿Qué harás ahora?"

"Aún no lo decido, es por eso que evito confrontar a la sabionda acerca de lo que vio"

"Tal vez sea hora de explicarle todo"

"Ya la conoces, querrá entrometerse, querrá ayudarme y fisgoneará, y eso la pondrá en peligro"

"Esa niña es más ruda de lo que tú crees"

"Pero aún no está lista, necesito pensar sobre esto mamá"

"Pero no lo pienses demasiado, la vida es corta"

Al caer la noche, se suelta una fuerte tormenta.

"Cielos" piensa la reina asomándose desde su ventana "Están cayendo muchos rayos, menos mal que mi Andy ya está grandecito y no se asusta con esas cosas"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró la sabionda corriendo muy espantada.

"¿Helena? ¿Estás asustada?"

"Claro que no, yo soy Towanda, una guerrera amazona ¿Recuerdas Y las amazonas no sabemos qué es el miedo"

Pero tras caer otro rayo la niña corrió hacia ella y se le abrazó de las piernas.

"Incluso la amazona más valiente le debe tener miedo a algo, todos lo tenemos alguna vez"

"¿Tú también lo tienes?"

"Bueno, ahorita no, porque los rayos no me asustan, pero me siento igual que tú ahora, cuando estoy en un espacio muy estrecho"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es un miedo que tengo, de volver a estar encerrada, pero ¿sabes qué cosa me ayuda a calmarme?" le pregunta la reina mientras la acomoda en su cama y las dos se cobijan

"¿Qué?"

"Me pongo a pensar en las cosas que me gustan mucho"

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Bueno,

_Nubes y flores de muchos colores, _  
_nieve de fresa y de todos sabores,_  
_muchas mascotas en un gran jardín,_  
_con esas cosas yo soy muy feliz._

_Dulces, paletas y un__ pay de manzana, _  
_niños tocando violines y flautas,_  
_aves que vuelan en grupo sin fin,_  
_con esas cosas yo soy muy feliz._

_Niños vestidos con ropa elegante,_  
_ver que la nieve mi rostro acaricia,_  
_la primavera y el sol en abril,_  
_con esas cosas yo soy muy feliz._

_Cuando llueve,_  
_cuando truena,_  
_cuando triste estoy_  
_tan solo recuerdo qué me hace feliz_  
_y ya no me siento mal"_

"¿Y funciona?"

"Claro que si, inténtalo ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?"

"Los conejitos, los ponis color rosa, las espadas, los vestidos"

"¿Verdad que funciona?"

"Si, esto es muy divertido" exclama la niña saltando en la cama

"Ahora canta conmigo y te sentirás mucho mejor"

_"Nubes y flores de muchos colores,_  
nieve de fresa y de todos sabores,  
muchas mascotas en un gran jardín,  
con esas cosas yo soy muy feliz.

Dulces, paletas y un pie de manzana,  
niños tocando violines y flautas,  
aves que vuelan en grupo sin fin,  
con esas cosas yo soy muy feliz.

Niños vestidos con ropa elegante,  
ver que la nieve mi rostro acaricia,  
la primavera y el sol en abril,  
con esas cosas yo soy muy feliz.

Cuando llueve,  
cuando truena,  
cuando triste estoy  
tan solo recuerdo qué me hace feliz  
y ya no me siento mal"

Luego de la canción se quedaron platicando un rato, pero por fin el sueño las venció y no se despertaron hasta que era de día.

"Nos quedamos dormidotas las dos, je je" dice la niña estirándose

"¿Ya no tuviste miedo?"

"Ya no, gracias"

"Bueno, debo ir a mi oficina, ya casi es hora de que me ponga a trabajar, tú mientras ve a que te sirvan el desayuno"

"Ok, nos vemos luego entonces"

Por su parte, Andy también despierta, no quiere toparse con su molesta hermanita y tener que explicarle y soltar más información, entonces decide retirarse a su guarida, el palacio de hielo, así que cruza por el portal de su cuarto.

"Uf, al menos aquí no tengo que preocuparme por dar explicaciones"

En eso, la puerta se abre y su maestro troll entra con un libro bajo el brazo.

"Chico me alegra verte, es hora de tus lecciones"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando?"

"El elegido debe conocer muy bien el mundo mágico"

"¿No tengo día libre de lecciones? ¿Ni siquiera en un momento de crisis como este?"

"¿Cuál crisis? Yo no le veo lo malo por ningún lado. Ahora, pon atención, este libro relata la historia de la batalla mágica del año 1000DC"

"¿Lecciones de historia mágica? Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas con la historia humana"

"Escucha y aprende, cof cof, siglos atrás, el mundo mágico se vio en peligro con el surgimiento de una malvada hechicera llamada Roon" el troll abre el libro y de inmediato las ilustraciones se proyectan como si se tratara de hologramas "Esta mujer quería dominar a los seres mágicos y pudo lograrlo de no ser porque en esa época se alzó un protector del mundo mágico"

"¿Un elegido?"

"No, tú eres el primer elegido que existe para nosotros chicos, pero no significa que el mundo mágico no haya tenido que vérselas en aprietos en épocas pasadas"

"¿Entonces qué era?"

"Un Te Xuan Ze"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Un hechicero chino de la antigüedad que tenía gran habilidad en la magia blanca, además de ser un gran guerrero con fuerza y agilidad más allá de lo mortal y su trabajo era, en cierto modo, cuidar a las creaturas mágicas del sector que le fue asignado"

"¿Y ese sería?"

"China, ese país esta repleto de magia, tanto blanco como desafortunadamente negra. La batalla tuvo lugar a las afueras de China, en una elevada roca, Roon lanzó un conjuro e invocó un ser de otra dimensión el cual era gigante y de largos colmillos, estuvo a punto de acabar con el Te Xuan Ze"

"¿Y entonces?"

"Entonces éste lanzó un hechizo que el monstruo se tragó sin querer y desde sus entrañas se abrió un portal hacia otra dimensión, la malvada bruja trató de escapar, pero el portal la atrajo y ésta desapareció dentro, para siempre, el fin"

"Entonces ¿Montaba un pez gigante?" pregunta Andy observando las ilustraciones

"Si, que loca ¿no lo crees? Era un verdadero fastidio"

"Pero ya es historia ¿no es así?"

"Así es, ya no volverá"

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro?"

"Porque la única forma de que el portal se abra es sólo si una Acromántula (Araña gigante de 8 ojos), una babosa carnívora y un Pogrebin (Pequeño demonio ruso que vuelve locas a las personas para poder devorarlas) se reunieran. Todos son un verdadero fastidio, pero por suerte nunca llegará el momento en que los veamos haciendo planes juntos, ya que no se llevan nada bien"

Justo en ese preciso momento, una Acromántula, una babosa carnívora y un Pogrebin se reúnen en el bosque.

"Entonces ¿Tenemos un trato?" pregunta el Progrebin

"Pero claro que si" responde la Acromántula

"Que buen plan se nos ocurrió, je je je" añade la babosa

De vuelta en el castillo, la sabionda desayuna e impacientemente espera el momento en que su hermano baje también por su desayuno, pero el rato pasa y nada.

"No puede ser, Andy va a ser capaz de dejarse morir de hambre sólo para no hablarme"

"¿Qué pasa Helena?" le pregunta Anna "¿Sigues de malas?"

"Andy no quiere verme ya, ayer me evitó todo el día y parece que hoy hará lo mismo"

"Sé cómo te sientes, por 13 años mi único contacto con mi hermana era a través de una puerta, nunca la veía, nunca hablábamos"

"¿Y por qué te dejabas tratar de ese modo?"

"Porque yo pensaba que mi hermana ya no me quería y que era por eso que me rechazaba"

"Me sorprende que aguantaras por tanto tiempo, yo cuando mucho hubiera aguantado una semana y luego hubiera derribado la puerta para recibir de una vez por todas una explicación"

"Si, pues yo no pensé en hacer algo como eso"

"Es porque no me tenías a mí que te bien aconsejara"

"Tal vez, en ese entonces yo sólo me encerraba en mi tristeza, con el paso de los años mejor dejé de buscar a Elsa y cada quien creció de forma muy diferente"

"¿Qué cambió?"

"El día en que coronaron reina a Elsa, yo le quité su guante y ella se molestó y dejó escapar sus poderes y todos la descubrimos, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del por qué de sus rechazos"

"Pasó algo parecido entre Andy y yo, ahora ya sé por qué actúa así todo el tiempo ¿Cómo le hiciste para volver a ser amiga de Elsa?"

"Bueno, luego de ser descubierta Elsa se asustó y salió corriendo, llegó a la montaña del norte y se construyó un castillo de hielo allá arriba en el cual planeaba quedarse a vivir"

"Apuesto a que Andy está allá ahora mismo, oh como lo detesto, pero volviendo al tema ¿Cómo la trajiste de vuelta?"

"Entonces yo la seguí hasta la cima de la montaña, lo cual fue un verdadero reto, porque de escalar montañas y de orientación yo no sabía nada"

"¿Y cómo le hiciste entonces?"

"Mi esposo me llevó, él es un montañista experto"

"Ok, ya estoy agarrando la idea"

"Entonces llegué con Elsa y nos reunimos en su palacio de hielo, hablé con ella y le hice saber lo que estaba pasando con el invierno eterno y..."

"Y entonces hicieron las pases, genial"

"De hecho..."

"Así que eso es lo único que se necesita ¿eh? Me parece muy bien, entonces me retiro, gracias por tu ayuda, adiós" le dice la niña y sale corriendo

"No me dejó decirle que Elsa me echó con lujo de violencia del castillo, luego de congelar mi corazón por accidente y no fue hasta que salvé su vida, que las cosas volvieron a ser como eran hacia 13 años, pero bueno, no creo que pase nada"

Afuera la sabionda descubre a Kristoff preparándose para salir a recolectar hielo.

"Hola señor Kristoff, es una hermosa mañana hoy"

"Ya lo creo que si"

"Es ideal para un paseo por la montaña ¿No lo cree?"

"Si tú lo dices ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti pequeña Helena?"

"Quiero que me lleve al palacio de hielo"

"¿Y por qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Sucede que hay un cobarde escondido allá arriba y yo quiero traerlo de vuelta"

"¿Te refieres a tu hermano?"

"Exactamente"

"¿Y si él no quiere que lo busques y prefiere estar solo?"

"Nadie quiere estar solo para siempre, además debo aclarar cierto malentendido con él, y entre más pronto lo haga mejor"

"Supongo que tienes razón, sé que no arreglar conflictos familiares a tiempo genera caos. Pero ¿ya te dio permiso Elsa de ir?"

"¿Permiso?...Claro, totalmente, me dijo que estaba muy bien"

"Sube entonces"

Ambos salen del castillo y se dirigen a la montaña del norte.

"¿Y por qué crees que tu hermano se oculta allá arriba?"

"Bien, pues todo fue mi culpa de hecho, yo lo seguí cuando no debía y entonces él se molestó mucho porque lo estaba espiando y entonces..."

"¿Estabas espiando a tu hermano? Con razón está tan molesto"

"Si, ponga atención, él suele desaparecer todo el tiempo y yo decidí seguirlo y él se molestó mucho y cayó a un charco de lodo y..."

"¿Tiraste a tu hermano a un charco de lodo?"

"Ahm, no fui yo, él se cayó solo cuando vio que yo lo había seguido"

"¿Entonces causaste que tu hermano se cayera al charco? Dime que tus papás no te han enseñado a seguir ordenes"

"Claro que si" responde la niña recordando que no tiene permiso para estar en esa excursión "Pero para empezar yo nunca recibí ordenes con eso, nadie me dijo que no siguiera a mi malcriado hermano"

"¿Ah si? Pues creo que debiste darlo por hecho"

"Mmm, no, me gusta aprovecharme de los vacíos legales en las instrucciones, je je"

"Ya había pasado por algo como esto antes ¿sabes? Es como una especio de deja vu, un par de hermanos, molestos el uno con la otro, uno tiene poderes de hielo, la otra no"

"Auch, eso si que fue un golpe bajo, no me recuerdes que yo no tengo la dicha de tener esos poderes"

"Como sea, hay uno que está loco, el otro medio se defiende un poco"

"Yo soy la que se defiende ¿no es así?"

"Ajá" le responde el rubio con sarcasmo "El de poderes se fue a esconder a la montaña y su hermana se va a seguirlo, es totalmente lo mismo que hace 13 años"

"Ahí está el palacio, ya estamos muy cercas ¿Por qué te detienes?"

"Porque aquí es cuando dejamos el trineo"

"No hay problema ¿es por aquí?" dice la sabionda señalando la ruta fácil

"Es por allá, de hecho hacia arriba" le responde Kristoff elevándole la mano para que señale correctamente "Sven, quédate aquí y aguarda mi regreso" le dice su dueño atándolo a un árbol"

"Rápido, rápido, no hay tiempo, hay que llegar con Andy pronto"

"Si ya voy, pero primero hay que asegurarse con la cuerda" dice atando a la niña y luego atándose él

"¿Cuándo empezamos a escalar? Oh, esto es tan emocionante"

Kristoff comienza a subir por la pared de la montaña ayudándose de un pico, Helena detrás de él trata de hacer lo mismo, pero acaba resbalando y termina de subir colgando de la cuerda mientras que el rubio hace todo el trabajo.

"¿Cuánto falta? Como que se siente más holgado el aire aquí arriba ¿No lo crees?" dice mientras Kristoff la recibe en la cima y le quita la cuerda "Órale, pero que lindo castillo, eso si que es hielo"

"Hay que apresurarnos, entrar y traernos a Andy para que yo pueda empezar a trabajar de una vez"

"De hecho, esto es algo complicado, Andy se enojó porque lo descubrí en un gran secreto, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondría si piensa que ahora alguien más lo ha descubierto"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Que lo mejor será que nos espere aquí afuera para poder charlar de hermano a hermana"

"Muy bien, ya qué, no es la primera vez que me dejan afuera en una situación como esta"

"Entonces nos vemos" dice la niña subiendo por el puente de hielo "Fiu, hermoso"

Adentro Oppker y Andy continúan con su entrenamiento, el chico mantiene el equilibrio apoyado con una mano mientras trae al troll sobre los pies.

"Concentración, concéntrate, concéntra...te"

Pero con el toquido de Helena, Andy pierde la concentración y termina golpeándose de cabeza contra el suelo.

"Auch"

"Andy, soy yo"

"¿Sabionda?" pregunta en voz baja mientras se soba la cabeza y se acerca un poco a la puerta principal "Sera mejor que no le abra"

"¿Piensas dejarla allá afuera?"

"Es lo mejor, créeme"

"Andy sé que estas ahí, este castillo tiene paredes transparentes y puedo ver tu silueta, ahm, creo que no es tan buena idea a la hora de cambiarse de ropa, je je, cualquiera afuera puede verte"

"Oh rayos ¿Por qué a mí?"

"Creo que lo mejor será que la dejes entrar" Dijo Oppker

"Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas antes de que te vea"

"Muy bien, sólo espero que sepas lo que haces"

"¿De qué hablas? Sé perfectamente como manejar a mi hermanita"

El troll se alejó rodando y Andy abrió la puerta por fin.

"Brrr, ya era hora, me estaba congelando allá afuera. Wow, este palacio es asombroso"

"Pues gracias"

"Me refería a que a tu mamá le quedó genial, no te lleves crédito ajeno"

"Se lució ¿No es cierto?"

"Vaya que sí ¿Realmente está todo hecho de hielo?"

"¿De qué si no?"

"Uh, es mega genial"

"¿Qué quieres sabionda?"

"¿No es obvio? Hablar contigo"

"Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar"

"Pero claro que sí, como tus amigos mágicos, que tú eres el elegido, que eres un guardián, que tienes un pésimo sentido del equilibrio y muy fácilmente caíste en ese charco de lodo"

"No recuerdo nada de eso"

"Ay ¿ahora me vas a resultar con que tienes amnesia?"

"Te aseguro que todo eso fue tu imaginación y vaya que tienes una imaginación muy activa"

"Oh no, no voy a caer"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Buen intento, tratas de hacerme creer que imaginé todo eso, pero no funcionará, pues resulta que tengo una evidencia"

"¿Evidencia?"

"Así es, antes de dejar el lugar recogí el gorrito del duende al que casi se come esa cosa gigante, míralo"

"Pero ¿Qué...?" Exclama Andy mientras observa que en efecto es un gorro de duende "Eso de seguro te lo hizo o te lo compró tu mamá para tus muñecos"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo iba mi mamá a hacer un gorro que de su interior sale música irlandesa?" Dijo la niña colocando el gorrito al revés y efectivamente comenzó a sonar la música.

"Pero...pero..."

"Já"

"Dame eso" Gruñó el chico intentando quitarle el gorrito pero la niña lo alejó.

"Admítelo, te vencí en tu propio juego"

"¿No lo entiendes? Esto no es un juego"

"Lo sé, lo sé, alguien podría salir lastimado"

"Y no quiero que ese alguien seas tú"

"Oh descuida, yo soy una chica ruda, me ato los botines yo solita"

"No sé eso que tenga que ver, pero si sé una cosa sabionda, ser un guardián del mundo mágico es mi trabajo, mi misión, tú no debiste involucrarte"

"¿Por qué sólo piensas que seré un estorbo? ¿Qué tal si te doy una mano?"

"Te lo agradezco, pero no, ahora debes irte"

"Pero recién llegué"

"Este estilo de vida no es para ti"

"¿Cómo lo sabes si no me dejas?"

Y diciendo esto, la sabionda comenzó a entonar una canción.

_Helena: "Te vine a buscar para volver a empezar_

_Y déjame decir que tu trabajo es genial"_

_Andy: "Esto es lo que soy, ya no tendré que mentir,_

_Me alegra que te guste conocerme así"_

_Helena: "Basta de peleas ya no importará_

_quien tuvo la razón"_

_Andy: "O quien se equivocó"_

_Los dos: "¡Muy bien!"_

_Andy: "Sin discutir y civilizadamente hablar"_

_Los dos: "Hay que vivir"_

_Helena: "Sin secretos y siempre con sinceridad"_

_Los dos: "Pues no es vivir"_

_Andy: "Si no te permito conocer al elegido que soy en verdad"_

_Helena: "Wohohohoo"_

_Los dos: "Nunca lo comprendí_

_pero ahora sí_

_No es vivir_

_Si no aprovecho el tiempo junto a ti"_

"Genial, me fascina todo esto y no tienes por qué si quiera preguntármelo, la respuesta es si"

"¿Si qué?"

"Pues que ahora seremos un equipo" Pregunta la sabionda

"¿Equipo?"

"Si ya sabes, los sorprendentes hermanos Westerguard luchando contra todo aquel que amenace al mundo mágico"

"Lamento romper tu burbuja, somos hermanos, pero no somos un equipo"

"Es que yo pensé que las cosas serían así ¿O no?"

_Andy: "¿Un equipo hacer? Creo que demente estás"_

_Helena: "No exageres, mejor piénsalo, lo pasaremos genial"_

_Andy: "¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Qué dirán tus papás?"_

_Helena: "Woa, woa, no seas pesimista_

_yo quiero volver a empezar"_

_Andy: "Ahm, gracias por venir, pero te debes ir_

_Ya tengo suficiente de esto y también de ti" _y mientras canta empuja a la sabionda phasta acercarla a la puerta_ "¡Muy bien!_

_A casa ve y olvida mi secreto ya_

Adiosito" Dijo Andy abriendo la puerta e indicándole la salida.

"¡No!" Respondió la sabionda azotando la puerta y rehusándose a salir.

_"¿De nuevo me quieres alejar?_

_Lo has hecho antes y nuevamente lo haces aquí_

_No confías en mí, pero ¿Confiarían en ti_

_los que ayer yo vi si supieran el por que de tus guantes?"_

_Andy: "Piensa lo que quieras, no me importará_

_No eres heroína, sólo malcriada"_

_Helena: "¡Calla y no hables más!"_

_Los dos: "Estoy cansado(a) de esperar a que lo puedas entender"_

_Andy: "Entender"_

_Helena: "Entender"_

_Los dos: "Já, pues no es vivir"_

_Helena: "Si mientes y le ocultas cosas a tu propia hermana"_

_Andy: "La la la la la"_

_Los dos: "No es vivir"_

_Andy: "Si escuchas todo el tiempo a una ingenua soñar con una vida llena de acción"_

_Helena: "Tú no sabes"_

_Andy: "Tú ni te imaginas"_

_Los dos: "Lo que puedo hacer_

_Con o sin ti"_

Andy le da la espalda a la sabionda e intenta alejarse de ella.

_Los dos: "Hay que vivir"_

_Andy: "Pero no perdiendo el tiempo"_

Los chicos cantan mientras avanzan por el castillo y Andy intenta deshacerse de su hermanita pero la niña lo sigue para todos lados burlando sus trampas de hielo.

_Los dos: "No es vivir"_

_Helena: "Si no confías en mí"_

Los dos siguen avanzando hasta que Andy conduce a la sabionda al sitio donde se encuentra el portal mágico que conecta con su cuarto dentro del castillo de Arendelle.

_Los dos: "No es vivir"_

La sabionda cae en la trampa y Andy la empuja dentro del portal, para cuando la canción termina, la niña rueda por el suelo en el cuarto de su hermano sin saber ni como llegó ahí.

"Oh rayos" Gruñe la princesita al ver que su hermano ha logrado salirse con la suya y se ha deshecho de ella.

Mientras, en un siniestro lugar, la Acromántula, la babosa carnívora y el Pogrebin abren juntos un portal y de inmediato se acerca una figura montada en un pez gigante, se trataba de la hechicera Roon, pero ahora lucía vieja.

"Vaya, peros si parece que los años no pasaron en balde" dice el pogrebin burlándose de la anciana

Todos se ríen del aspecto de la mujer, pero en cuanto la tienen enfrente cambian su actitud a amables.

"Hola Roon ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu exilio en este fascinante lugar?" pregunta la acromántula

"Terrible, en este sitio no hay nada de nada, no saben como he anhelado tener el poder como antes lo hice" responde la hechicera

"Bueno en ese caso creo que estarás más que encantada de saber que estos chicos y yo tenemos un trato para sacarte de aquí" le dice la babosa

"Ya me perdí ¿Un trato?" les pregunta la bruja

"Si, nosotros te libraremos de tu lúgubre prisión si tú a cambio nos haces un favor" continua la babosa

"Debí imaginar que se aprovecharían de eso insignificantes monstruos, muy bien ¿Qué es lo que quieren?"

"Queremos a los niños" le dice el pogrebin

"Mmmm si, los deliciosos niños humanos" añade la acromántula

"Déjenme ver si entendí, ustedes me ayudarán a ser libre y gobernar nuevamente sobre los mortales, pero a cambio quieren que les permita disponer de todos los niños para devorarlos"

"Exacto, entonces ¿Tenemos un trato?"

"Trato hecho, ahora déjenme empezar con lo mío, no me estoy haciendo más joven ¿saben?"

La bruja atraviesa el portal y por fin, luego de casi 1000 años de encierro es libre.

De vuelta en el castillo de hielo Andy discutía con su maestro troll acerca de su proceder.

"Insisto en que deberías dejar que la niña te ayude, si ella es la iluminada será tu mano derecha en tu largo camino como el elegido"

"Por más iluminada que sea, para mí no deja de ser mi hermanita menor y nunca me perdonaría si algo malo le sucediera por seguirme en mis andanzas como el elegido, es mi responsabilidad"

"Creo que estás sobre actuando y creo también que..."

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Andy

"Hay problemas chico"

"¿Qué problemas?"

"Oh no, no, no, esto no puede estar sucediendo"

"¿Qué ha pasado? Dime"

"¿Recuerdas a la hechicera que te mencioné hace rato?"

"Sí"

"Ha vuelto"

"¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste que eso era imposible"

"Ya sé lo que dije, pero te digo que está libre y seguramente busca venganza"

"¿Venganza contra quién? El que la encerró hace casi 1000 años que falleció"

"Así es y ella lo sabe, pero para ella todos son sus enemigos, aun cuando ni siquiera hubieran nacido en esa época"

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?"

"Pues esta es una buena oportunidad para que dejes que tu hermanita se involucre"

"¿Para qué quieres que se involucre?"

"Porque sólo una hechicera puede vencer a otra"

"¿De qué estas hablando? Mi hermana no es una hechicera, ni siquiera sabe bien del mundo mágico"

"Pero créeme, es la única que puede vencerla"

"Claro que no, yo voy a vencerla" y diciendo esto el chico salió del castillo "Dime ¿Dónde está ahora?"

"En el mundo mágico, en el sitio donde antes era su castillo"

"Entonces vamos para allá"

"Te digo que necesitamos refuerzos, no la conoces"

"Pues creo que ya va siendo hora de que los 2 nos conozcamos"

"Está bien, iré por mi hermano y nos prepararemos para la batalla"

Mientras tanto, en su castillo Roon se instala nuevamente.

"Como extrañé este lugar, oh casi olvido a mis fieles sirvientes, chicas"

Y tronando los dedos apareció a un grupo de hombres de piel azul y orejas puntiagudas que vestían de negro.

"Había olvidado lo mucho que odio cuando nos llamara _chicas_" se queja uno de ellos

"Hola, miren quien ya no está en su destierro, jua ja ja ja, cof, cof, cof, ya no puedo reírme como antes ¿Alguien tiene una mentita que me de?"

"¿Cuáles son sus planes ahora que ha vuelto jefa?"

"Primero voy a apoderarme del mundo mágico como una vez hice y ya que lo consiga le seguiré con el mundo de los humanos ¿No es genial?"

"Absolutamente"

"No si yo puedo evitarlo" dice Andy entrando por una ventana del castillo y congelando al pez transporte de la bruja

El cual queda dentro de un cubo de hielo y tanto él como Roon caen al suelo.

"Mocoso malcriado ¿No te ha dicho tu madre que no te metas con las personas mayores? Pero ¿Qué veo? ¿Oppker?"

"Je je, hola Ron, ha pasado tanto"

"Por culpa tuya es que estuve en ese maldito lugar por tanto tiempo, de no ser por que te entrometiste hubiera derrotado fácilmente a aquel patético joven, pero no, llegaste tú gritando a todo pulmón: Chico, lanza el conjuro Numero 38"

"¿Así que te diste cuenta?"

"Y vas a pagar por eso, veo que trajiste a tu niñera contigo" dice señalando a Pabbie

"Él no es mi niñera, es mi hermano"

"Pero siempre te está cuidando como si fueras un trollito bebé"

"Basta ya Roon" interviene el sabio troll "Como ya lo habrás notado no venimos solos"

"Oh si, veo que ahora tienen un nuevo malcriado que usarás para que me enfrente como en aquella ocasión"

"Prepárate para sorprenderte Roon" le advierte el mayor de los trolls "Este chico no es un guerrero cualquiera, él es el elegido"

"No me digas ¿el elegido este mocoso enclenque y patético?"

"Oiga, nadie me llama patético" dijo el chico atacando nuevamente

Pero sus disparos son detenidos por el báculo mágico de la hechicera, la cual abre un agujero en el suelo y por él caen el elegido y los 2 trolls.

Para frenar su caída el chico aparece una capa de nieve, la cual amortigua la caída de los 3.

"Oh cielos, no me esperaba esto" Se queja Andy

"Te dije que es muy poderosa chico" Responde Oppker

"Tenemos que volver" Dijo Pabbie

"Pero ¿Cómo? Estamos dentro de la montaña que es la base del castillo de Roon" Respondió su hermano

"Recuerdo que la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí descubrimos una escalera y un pasaje que nos llevaba al castillo"

"Ok, entonces refréscame la memoria ¿Dónde esta?"

"Pues hay que buscarla"

Arriba, Roon se reúne con los 3 seres que la liberaron.

"Tengo una misión para ustedes, si quieren quedarse con todos los niños de la tierra, primero deben detener al elegido para que no intervenga con mis planes. Me encargaría de él personalmente, aún tengo una deuda pendiente con su torpe maestro troll, pero aun no he recuperado toda mi magia, necesito quedarme aquí a reponer fuerza, mi magia debe recuperar toda su fuerza para poder transportarme al mundo de los humanos y conquistarlo también, y si ese niñito me ataca es de tiempo me vencerá de seguro y ustedes se quedarán sin cena"

"Ok jefa"

"Déjenlo todo en mis manos chicos" Dijo la acromántula.

Y diciendo esto las 3 creaturas bajan por el mismo agujero por el que cayeron el elegido y sus amigos.

Abajo, los trolls por fin han recordado el lugar donde se encontraba la escalera y los 3 comienzan a subirla.

"Esta escalera es horrible, no tiene barandal, me voy a terminar cayendo de seguro" se queja Andy

"¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Qué no tienes sentido de aventura? Esto es muy emocionante" le dice el troll rebelde

"Este lugar es horrible, esta oscuro y húmedo, la escalera es resbalosa y todo huele mal por aquí"

"Y si no la detenemos, el resto del mundo se pondrá igual" Dijo Pabbie

"¿Están seguros de que este es el camino? Este lugar me está dando miedo"

"Descuida chico, saldremos en un dos por tres"

"Si tú lo dices, no veo por donde voy, estoy caminando a ciegas"

Sin que Andy lo notara, la babosa carnívora se lleva a Oppker sin que éste puede evitarlo, y el Pogrebin hace lo mismo con Pabbie.

"Hey, un poco de ayuda por favor, guíenme con sus lindas voces chicos...¿Chicos?...¿Oppker? ¿Pabbie? ¿Dónde están?" Exclamó Andy adentrándose en un pasadizo cubierto de gruesas y pegajosas telarañas "Que asco ¿Qué es esto?" Se quejó Andy liberando su mano con dificultad, pero al acostumbrarse cada vez más a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de lo que era "¿Telarañas?"

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que vomitó el gato"

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Tu peor pesadilla"

"No te tengo miedo, soy el elegido ¿Qué has hecho con mis amigos?"

"Pues que elegido tan patético eres que no pudiste protegerlos"

"Te lo advierto, no querrás hacerme enfadar, dime ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con ellos?"

"Tus amigos están aquí conmigo, si los quieres ven a buscarlos"

Sin medir las consecuencias, Andy se internó más en el oscuro túnel mientras luchaba contra el misterioso oponente.

"Ya, da la cara y pelea como los hombres, cobarde"

"Resulta, que yo no soy un hombre" Dice la acromántula intentando picarlo pero Andy por poco alcanzó a esquivarlo y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una araña gigantesca.

Ambos continuaron peleando, aunque la batalla era desigual, pues la araña veía perfectamente en la oscuridad y estaba en su pegajoso elemento.

"Oppker, creo que no hablamos de esto en el entrenamiento" Decía Andy mientras salía volando y quedaba montado sobre el lomo de la alimaña.

La cual se sacudía salvajemente intentando tirarlo, hasta que lo consiguió y Andy nuevamente salió volando estrellándose contra la pared rocosa, para después quedar atrapado en una gigantesca telaraña.

"Oh rayos"

"Pobre mosquita atrapada" Dijo la bestia acercándose.

"Oh, vamos, vamos" Se quejaba Andy intentando liberarse.

_"Yumi, yumi, yumi, te lo voy a decir, yumi, yumi, yumi te lo voy a explicar, como comer rico"_ Cantó el animalejo relamiéndose.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Gritó Andy al ver tan cerca las fauces del monstruo "¡Sí!" Exclamó el chico cuando logró liberar un brazo.

Sin perder tiempo creó en su mano una filosa cuchilla de hielo, la cual utilizó para herir al arácnido, el cual lanzando unos horribles chillidos, cayó al suelo y quedó como muerta.

Con dificultad, Andy logró liberarse completamente.

"Que incivilizado" Dijo mientras se sacudía y observaba unos instantes a su atacante antes de continuar su camino.

Mientras el elegido se alejaba, el monstruo abrió los ojos malignamente sin que el chico lo notara.

En ese mismo instante, la hechicera se alegraba de enterarse de la captura de los trolls.

"Vaya, parece que por fin tendré mi par de canarios mágicos" Dice la bruja mientras ambos trolls son colocados en unas jaulas.

"No te saldrás con la tuya"

"¿Qué no? Sólo miren a su alrededor, yo creo que ya lo hice y esta vez ni siquiera su patético elegido pudo impedirlo"

"Já, y doble já, estás subestimando a ese chico" Dijo Oppker.

"Trataré de recordarlo, pues le he preparado una sorpresa, ahora llévenselos"

Las órdenes fueron cumplidas y ambos fueron colocados en la torre más alta del maligno castillo.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Ese chico es nuestra única esperanza"

"No, aún nos queda otra"

"¿Te refieres a la niña? No lo sé, el chico podría tener razón, es aún muy joven"

"Bueno ¿Y qué otro remedio tenemos?"

"Yo diría que avisemos a Elsa, quizás ella podría ayudar"

"Y terminaría como el chico, tú viste como Roon detuvo sus disparos, su magia de hielo no es suficiente, necesitamos a otra hechicera"

"¿Crees que sea una buena idea?"

"Confía en mí, sé lo que hago y en mis viajes por el tiempo he aprendido mucho"

"En ese caso intentémoslo, pero ¿Cómo vamos a contactarla desde aquí?"

"Creo que ya sé cómo, hey chicas" Dice Oppker llamando a un grupo de haditas que pasaba huyendo, ya que la magia negra de la hechicera se esparcía rápidamente por el mundo mágico y ahora era la gobernante.

"Oh, Oppker, que sorpresa"

"¿Ustedes van a detener a la bruja?"

"Es lo que planeamos, pero necesito de su ayuda"

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Que entreguen este mensaje mágico a la dirección y destinatario indicado en el mundo de los humanos"

"Claro Oppker, no te fallaremos" Dijo la hadita líder tomándolo y revoloteando alejándose de ahí.

"Ya verán que la señorita Sabionda, recibirá el aviso"

"¿Sabionda?"

"Siempre se me olvida su nombre, así que usé su alías"

"Creo que estamos perdidos" Exclamó Pabbie al ver que las haditas ya iban lejos como para oír el nombre correcto.

De vuelta en el túnel, Andy seguía avanzando.

"Creo que ya me perdí, es como un laberinto, me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas ¿Pabbie y Oppker estarán bien?" Andy se lamió el dedo para averiguar hacia donde soplaba el viento "Oh rayos, ni siquiera hay viento, de hecho el ambiente se pone cada vez más sofocante, es como una tumba"

En ese momento, la acromántula salió de la nada y sin que el chico pudiera evitarlo lo picó con su filoso aguijón en la espalda.

"¡Ahhh...aggg!" Se quejó Andy antes de caer inerte.

El arácnido rápidamente lo atrapó y lo envolvió en un capullo de telaraña para más tarde llevárselo a la hechicera como un botín de guerra y saboreándose de que quizás le permitiría devorarlo.

**JUAR, JUAR, JUAR, LOS VOY A DEJAR EN SUSPENSO.**

**LAS CANCIONES USADAS, LA DE "MIS COSAS FAVORITAS" PERTENECE A LA PELÍCULA "LA NOVICIA REBELDE" Y LA QUE CANTAN ANDY Y HELENA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA CANCIÓN INÉDITA "LIFE'S TOO SHORT" QUE ´NO FUE INCLUÍDA EN LA PELÍCULA DE FROZEN.**

**LOS TRES MONSTRUOS SON DE LAS PELIS DE HARRY POTTER.**

**Y LA HECHICERA ROON DE LAS CARICATURAS "VIDA Y OBRA DE JUNNIPER LEE"**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**


	38. Chapter 38

**HOLA A TODOS, UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR ABANDONARLOS TANTO TIEMPO, PERO TODO SE JUNTÓ, LA ESCUELA, EL TRABAJO, FILMAR UN CORTOMETRAJE, EDITARLO Y TENERLO LISTO PARA EL EXAMEN, PROYECTOS Y TRABAJOS DE FIN DE SEMESTRE, UNA GRIPA FUERTISIMA QUE ME TUVO EN CAMA VARIOS DIAS Y LA CIRUGIA DE URGENCIA QUE TUVO UNA DE MIS PERRITAS ME ABSORVIÓ MUCHÍSIMO TIEMPO.**

**PERO YA ESTÁN ANDY Y LA SABIONDA DE VUELTA CON MÁS AVENTURAS Y EMOCIONES, VAYAMOS A LA CONTINUACIÓN PORQUE SE QUEDÓ EMOCIONANTE.**

Sin imaginar siquiera lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, Kristoff regresa a Arendelle luego de darse cuenta que Helena no estaba en el castillo de hielo, ultimo lugar donde la vio entrar, ni en ningún lugar cerca de la montaña del norte, tampoco había rastro de Andy.

"Cielos ¿y ahora cómo le explico a Elsa que se me perdió esa niña? Seguramente se molestará mucho, sin mencionar que Hans me atravesará con su espada por perder a su hija" pensaba el repartidor de hielo mientras entra en el castillo "Pero apuesto a que entenderán perfectamente la situación, no tienen por qué alterarse, sólo entra y dile con toda calma que Helena está perdida"

"Hola Kristoff" le dice la reina "¿Ya volviste del trabajo tan pronto?"

"Elsa" responde el rubio muy preocupado "Helena..."

Pero antes de que termine de hablar, descubre a la niña en el jardín pateando una piedra muy molesta.

"Helena está allá" continua fingiendo que no iba a decir nada importante "Y tú aquí, je je"

"Y tú también estás aquí, me alegra que hayamos nombrado lista"

"Si ¿verdad? Es muy bueno saber que todos estamos presentes"

"Bueno, ahora me retiro, tengo algunos pendientes que terminar, nos vemos"

Cuando la reina se retira, Kristoff se queda rascándose la cabeza, no logra entender si realmente llevó a la niña a la montaña o si todo fue solamente habría soñado.

Mientras Helena tampoco logra entender cómo es que terminó en la habitación de su hermano si se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia.

"Ese Andy me las va a pagar todas juntas" pensaba la niña "En cuanto regrese le voy a exigir que me de una explicación, además hace un rato sentí una sensación muy extraña, igual a lo que sentí cuando estaba en Italia y hace unos segundos la volví a sentir, me pregunto qué podrá ser"

Justo en ese momento las haditas enviadas por Oppker y Pabbie llegan al castillo.

"Recuerden que los humanos no pueden vernos, así que debemos proceder con suma cautela" dice una de ellas a las otras dos.

"Pero ¿Cómo vamos a saber quién es la sabionda?"

"Ni idea, pero de seguro se trata de algun ser mágico con apariencia de humano"

"¿Pero cuál de todos podrá ser?"

"Veamos ¿Qué significa exactamente la palabra _sabionda_?"

"Se refiere a una persona que presume de saber mucho..."

"Aún cuando no lo hace"

"Ese Andy tan egoísta ¿Cómo puede pensar que yo no puedo luchar contra todos los tipos malos del mundo? Yo puedo lidiar con lo que sea" Rezonga la niña siendo observada por las haditas.

"Creo que esa niña coincide perfectamente con la descripción" Dijo una de las hadas.

"Hay que proceder con cautela" Sugirió otra mientras se acercaban.

Al considerar que la niña era aún muy pequeña y no parecía una amenaza, las hadas se revelaron.

"Traemos un mensaje urgente para la sabionda" le dice una de las hadas

Cuando la niña se percató de la presencia de las haditas, las observaba sin poder creer lo que veía.

"Cre..cre..creo que soy yo"

"¿Crees o estás segura?"

"Bueno es que, nadie aparte de mi hermano me llama así, por eso me confundo ¿Acaso me manda él el mensaje? Porque si es así díganle que cualquier cosa que tenga que decirme, me la diga cara a cara, no quiero nada de mandaderos"

"No sabemos quién pueda ser tu hermano"

"Mi hermano es el príncipe Anders, aunque ustedes más bien lo van a conocer como_ el elegido_"

"Oh ¿eres tú la hermana del elegido?"

"Así es y que hermana ¿no lo creen?" Respondió la niña

"En realidad el elegido no ha mandado este mensaje"

"De hecho no sabemos ni dónde pueda estar él justo ahora"

"¿Entonces quién lo manda?"

"Dos trolls llamados Oppker y Pabbie"

"¿Trolls? ¿Es en serio? Yo creí haber visto uno, pero no estaba segura"

"¿Y dónde lo viste?"

"Una vez en un sueño... eso sonó algo romántico ¿no?"

"Sólo un poco, sí"

"En realidad no lo fue, él no era de mi gusto, de hecho ya era un troll viejo"

"Mejor te revelamos el mensaje pronto, porque cada segundo perdido el mundo mágico agoniza un poco más"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

Las haditas vacían el polvo mágico que llevaban dentro de un costal y las caras de los dos trolls aparecen frente a ella.

"Si recibes este mensaje significa que el mundo mágico se encuentra en grave peligro y tanto éste como tu hermano te necesitan" le dice el mayor de los dos trolls

"Debes ir al valle de las rocas y reunirte con el clan de los trolls que allá viven, ellos te apoyarán"

"Para que los demás se muestren ante ti, diles que Oppker y Pabbie te enviaron"

"Contamos contigo, eres nuestra única esperanza"

El mensaje termina y las caras de los trolls desaparecen, entonces la sabionda voltea a ver a las haditas, no sabe qué hacer y está muy angustiada de fallarles a todos.

"Mejor sigue las indicaciones pronto"

"Es que no sé qué hacer, aun cuando estaba muy decidida por pelear contra los malos, en realidad no tengo la menor idea de lo que debo hacer ahora"

"Ve al valle, nosotros te señalaremos el camino síguenos"

"¿Y una vez que llegue qué pasara?"

"Pues ven a averiguarlo"

"Me da miedo, pero algo me dice que eso es lo que debo hacer"

Diciendo esto la niña ensilla a su pequeña yegua Rosita y monta en ella siguiendo el camino que las hadas le indican.

Avanzan por el bosque para más tarde llegar al valle donde viven los trolls.

"Este lugar está lleno de rocas cubiertas de musgo, pero no veo a los trolls por ningún lado"

"Eso es lo que cualquier humano común y corriente vería, pero no un ser mágico"

"¿Mágica? Oh no, no soy mágica, soy completamente ordinaria, eso de ser mágico es sólo cosa de mi hermano y papá dice que la magia viene del otro lado de su familia, por parte de Elsa, no de nosotros, pero a pesar de todo y basándome en mi sueño y en esta extraña conexión que siento justo ahora, puedo decirles sin lugar a dudas que las piedras son los trolls, pero están escondidos de los humanos"

En ese momento las piedras ruedan hacia ella y se revelan como trolls.

"Lo sabía, soy una genio"

"Pequeña Helena, es un gusto conocerte en persona por fin, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le dice el padre adoptivo de Kristoff

"Recibí un mensaje de dos trolls llamados Oparin y Paboleo, al menos creo que esos eran sus nombres"

"No, pero casi, je je" le dice un trollito

"¿Te refieres a Oppker y Pabbie?" Preguntó Cliff

"Exacto, ellos, cielos tienen unos nombres extraños ustedes los trolls, pero en fin me dijeron que viniera con ustedes, que mi hermano y el mundo mágico están en peligro y por extraño que parezca, necesitan mi ayuda"

"Si, lo sabemos una bruja muy malvada ha vuelto de su exilio y está infestando su magia negra en todo el mundo mágico" dice la madre adoptiva de Kristoff

"Ajá ¿y eso no viene con traducción?"

"Nos está destruyendo a todos" le explica Cliff

"Oh no, eso es terrible, hay que hacer algo"

"Precisamente es lo que vamos a hacer, la única solución es regresarla al lugar del que salió" añade Bulda

"¿Y cómo haremos eso?"

"Lo consultaremos en los libros de magia" y dirigiéndose al resto del clan Cliff continuó "Busquen en todos los libros de Oppker, tenemos que dar con ese conjuro"

Momentos después.

"Lo encontré" dice uno de ellos

"Excelente, ahora a reunir los ingredientes necesarios: _Acónito, Culantrillo de pozo, Nueza, Hiel de la tierra y Cicuta_"

Rápidamente los trolls reúnen los ingredientes necesarios para la poción.

"Cielos, ustedes son muy hábiles ¿Por qué no dejan que las demás personas sepan de ustedes?"

"El mundo mágico debe permanecer en secreto"

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"¿Te imaginas lo que sucediera si todas las personas supieran de nosotros y nuestra magia?"

"Oh si, ya veo, todo mundo estaría aquí pidiéndoles favores"

"Eso sería lo de menos, el verdadero problema es que personas malintencionadas podrían intentar utilizar la magia para propósitos malignos"

"Creo que no lo había visto de esa forma, descuiden, su secreto está a salvo conmigo"

"Y ahora el toque final" dice Cliff terminando la posión "Un toque de _Hidróxido cálcico_"

"Ya está lista" exclaman todos

"Perfecto" dice la sabionda "No fue tan difícil cumplir el encargo después de todo, muy bien, ahora lancen ese conjuro para que todos se salven"

"No podemos lanzarlo desde aquí, sería peligroso, al abrirse el vórtice nos podría jalar a nosotros o a ti y entonces terminaríamos en el exilio eterno"

"Entonces ¿para qué fue todo eso?"

"Necesitamos que tú lleves el conjuro a donde se encuentra la bruja malvada y se lo lances a ella, porque sólo así podremos detenerla"

"Déjenme ver si entendí ¿Ustedes quieren que me enfrente a una bruja maligna?"

"No en el sentido literal, pero si"

"¿En serio quieren que yo vaya?"

"No es que queramos, necesitamos que tú vayas"

"¿Y por qué no van ustedes?"

"No podemos salir de aquí, la magia de esa bruja malvada nos tiene aprisionados"

"Pero tú en cambio si puedes ir"

"No entiendo, si Andy es el elegido y es tan especial ¿Para qué me necesita?"

"Porque tú eres la única capaz de vencer a esa bruja en su propio juego y lo mejor es que será un ataque que ella no se espera, puesto que no conoce la profecía"

"¿Profecía? ¿Qué es una profecía?"

"Es una _p__redicción que se hace por inspiración divina o sobrenatural_, como en este caso que fue mágicamente"

"¿Predicción?"

"Si, es un _h__echo o una situación que se anuncia que sucederá en el futuro_, es decir un conocimiento que se tiene de algo que aun no ha pasado"

"Pero que pasará" Dijo otro troll

"Oh, ya entiendo y en ese caso ¿de cuál profecía están hablando?"

"De la profecía que señala que tu hermano, ósea el elegido, tendrá un refuerzo en su lucha contra el mal"

"¿Y ese refuerzo sería?"

"Tú"

"Oh si, ya lo sabía, pero... yo no sé... nunca antes había hecho algo como esto... apenas si conozco el mundo mágico y a todos ustedes... además tengo que pedir permiso para viajar y no creo que me dejen"

"¿Y de cuándo acá eso te ha detenido?"

"Si, ¿no dices siempre que eres una guerrera amazona? Esta es tu oportunidad de serlo de verdad ¿Acaso vas a dejarla pasar?"

"Pues yo... no estoy segura"

"Vamos pequeña Helena, te espera una aventura más grande de lo que jamás soñaste, no te acobardes ahora"

"No soy cobarde... es sólo que... pues nunca esperé enfrentarme a los malos tan pronto y menos que iba a estar sola"

"No estarás sola"

"Claro que si, ustedes no pueden venir conmigo"

"Pero el resto de las creaturas mágicas te apoyará en todo momento"

"¿Y qué les hace pensar que yo podría con semejante misión?"

"Toma la pócima" le dice uno de los trolls entregándosela "Dime ¿No sientes una conexión con los conjuros?"

"Siento algo, pero no sé qué sea"

"Es el vinculo que tienes con la magia, naciste para hacer conjuros"

"¿Yo? No lo creo, nunca en mi vida he hecho uno"

"Aun no, pero pronto lo harás"

"¿Es en serio? Pero no creo que a mis papás les pareciera bien, es decir ellos ni siquiera saben que ustedes existen"

"De hecho si, ya nos conocemos"

"Entonces ¿ellos ya los han visto?"

"Si, en un par de ocasiones hemos hablado con ellos y tú ya nos habías visto también hace ya varios meses"

"No es cierto, recordaría algo como eso"

"Pues quizás ya va siendo tiempo de que lo recuerdes"

"¿Qué quieren decir?"

"Lo que fue borrado de tu mente, volverá ahora" dicen los trolls acercándose a ella con unos tazones que despiden un humo morado

Y entonces la niña comienza a recordar, la isla que desaparece, la alfombra mágica, la prueba de Andy donde se dictaminó que él era el elegido, su travesía en aquel extraño lugar gobernado por los superiores _Primero _y sus dos hijos _Bien _y _Mal_.

Y escucha unas voces muy familiares.

_"Ya verás que estaré bien" le decía Andy a su madre_

_"Especialmente porque me tendrá a mí a su lado para cuidarle la espalda" opinaba ella_

_"Yo diría que es muy probable" les dice Oppker "Leí en un antiguo pergamino que el elegido recibiría apoyo de un humano y eso la describe a ella a la perfección. _La profecía señala también la existencia de un ser mágico llamado _ILUMINADO_, que podría resultar ser ella"

_"Wow, ya me vi, Helena, mejor conocida como la Iluminada"_

_"Significa que será una persona muy poderosa y de gran sabiduría"_

_"Pero ahora debemos eliminar de tus recuerdos esta experiencia" Agregó Primero_

_"¿Van a borrar su memoria? Esto no me gusta ¿Cómo que Helena no recordará que soy el elegido?" Preguntó Andy _

_"Yo quiero ser una heroína, en serio"_

_"Y lo serás, pero todo debe ser a su debido tiempo, cuando tengas más edad estarás lista para comprender esto, así como muchas otras cosas"_

_"Si soy mágica, eso significa que también tengo poderes, así que ¿cuáles son mis poderes?"_

_"La habilidad de concentrar la magia y manipularla a tu antojo"_

_"Pero para aprender todo esto, deberás ser paciente, esperar a crecer y estar lista"_

_"Para demostrar que serás paciente y te prepararás al máximo, debes primero obedecer en esto que te digo, por tu bien y el de tus hermanos mágicos debes olvidar lo que has visto hasta que llegue el momento en que debas recordarlo nuevamente"_

Y por ultimo escuchó la promesa que le hizo su hermano poco antes de que despertara luego de que borraran sus recuerdos.

_"Descansa sabionda, sé que cuando despiertes no recordarás nada, pero créeme, es lo mejor para todos y te juro que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, es una promesa que cumpliré hasta el último aliento de mi alma" Dijo Andy dándole un besito en la frente a la niña_

Luego de recordarlo todo la niña se pone la mano en la frente pues se siente mareada y se hace para atrás, está a punto de caerse, pero se detiene en un árbol.

"Ahora lo recuerdo todo, es verdad, yo estuve ahí el momento en que Andy descubría que era el elegido, pero en ese momento pensé que pasaría más tiempo para recordarlo todo"

"El destino es impredecible, algunas cosas no se pueden hacer esperar, por más que uno quiera"

"Aguarden un momento ¿Quieren decir que borraron mi memoria exactamente igual como hicieron con la tía de Andy?"

"Bueno, la técnica fue un poco distinta pero al final ese fue el resultado"

"¿Y ahora me devuelven mis recuerdos por que esperan que yo, que sólo tengo siete años salve al mundo mágico?"

"Eres nuestra única esperanza"

"Es que no lo sé, siento miedo"

"Es natural sentir miedo, hasta los más valientes lo sienten, pero lo que los hace valientes no es el no sentir miedo, sino el ser capaces de vencerlo y cumplir con su deber. Ahora ¿Vas a permitir que esa bruja malvada y sus secuaces hagan daño a tu hermano?"

"Positivamente no, Andy me prometió que me iba a cuidar siempre y ahora yo lo voy a cuidar a él" dice la niña tomando en su mano el amuleto de la amistad que le obsequió su hermano "Muy bien ¿Hacia dónde debo ir?"

"Debes cruzar el umbral del mundo mágico y una vez allí, seguir este mapa, el cual te guiará a tu destino, la montaña Alta, el reino de Roon, la malvada bruja que nos quiere dominar a todos"

"Muy bien, espero no decepcionarlos"

Al verla decidida, los trolls le entregan una bolsa la cual contiene la pócima y algunas otras cosas que pueda necesitar en el camino.

"Escucha pequeña Helena, esta es una bolsa mágica, cuando necesites algo sólo pídeselo y de su interior te entregará lo que ocupes"

"Vaya ¿en serio? ¿lo que yo le pida?"

"Casi cualquier cosa, sólo debes saber bien cómo pedirlas"

"De acuerdo, pero una vez que me las entregue ¿Cómo voy a saber utilizarlas?"

"La magia en tu interior te dirá cómo usarlas"

"Y toma también esto que te he preparado" Dijo una troll y alzó un frasquito de cristal, que centelleaba cuando ella lo movía, y unos rayos de luz le brotaron de la mano "En este frasco hemos recogido la luz de la estrella de Eärendil. Que sea para ti una luz en los sitios oscuros, cuando todas las otras luces se hayan extinguido"

"Gracias"

"Pero ahora debes irte pronto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

"Entiendo, pero primero tengo una duda"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Por dónde esta el umbral del mundo mágico?"

"Nosotros te señalaremos el camino pequeña sabionda" le dice una de las hadas

"Oh, pues gracias"

"Pero una vez que llegues al mundo mágico, tendrás que continuar este viaje tu sola"

"Esta bien, vamos entonces"

Las hadas guían a la niña a través del bosque.

"Entonces ¿te dicen sabionda, pero no te llamas así?"

"No, me llamo Helena Westerguard"

"Es un bonito nombre"

"Como Helena la de Troya"

"¿Ustedes saben de mitología humana?"

"Pero claro que si, las hadas sabemos mucho de casi todo"

"Yo pensé que las hadas sólo se encargaban del clima"

"Pues si, esa es nuestra principal función, pero también nos gusta mucho estudiar"

"No como a mi hermano, él piensa que le puede dar una congestión por estudiar demasiado"

"Oh, pero que tu hermano tan simpático"

"Bueno, este es el lugar"

"¿En serio? Entonces ¿sólo tengo que entrar a esa cueva y llegaré al mundo mágico?"

"Así es"

"No está tan escondido como me imaginaba ¿Cómo es que nadie lo ha descubierto aun?"

"Porque no cualquiera puede entrar, la magia guía a quienes le pertenecen"

"Y quienes no son de los nuestros terminan perdiéndose en su interior"

"¿Entonces adentro hay un laberinto?"

"Casi, casi, tiene demasiadas vueltas y caminos cerrados"

"¿Y si me pierdo adentro? ¿Quién vendrá a sacarme? ¿Ustedes?"

"Lo sentimos, pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo contigo, eso pondría a Roon sobre aviso"

"¿Qué, nadie va a sacarme entonces? Pero ¿y si me pierdo adentro? ¿Me quedaré atrapada para siempre?"

"La magia no te abandonará, debes confiar en su poder"

"Y en el tuyo también"

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"

"Tú puedes, no te rindas"

"Recuerda quién eres, tú eres la sabionda"

"Cuando el momento llegue sabrás que hacer, todos aquí estamos seguros de ello"

"Espero hacer las cosas bien, al parecer todos confían en mí, ojalá pudiera confiar en mí misma"

Luego de darle ánimos las hadas se alejan volando y la dejan sola a la entrada de la cueva.

"Olvide decirles que me da mucho miedo la oscuridad, oh pero que horrible pesadilla, este lugar está tan oscuro como boca de lobo"

En eso, recuerda el cristal de luz que le dieron y tomándolo en su mano, la conexión que tiene con la magia la hace recitar la frase para encenderla aunque se trate de otro idioma desconocido para ella.

"¡Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima! (Salve Eärendil, la más brillante de las estrellas)"

Entonces se encendió la luz del cristal y la sabionda no podía salir de su asombro.

"Cielos ¿Dónde aprendí a decir eso? Que extraño. Bueno, ahora tengo que entrar a este lugar sin saber siquiera por dónde avanzar, ya sé, voy a hacer lo que Elsa me enseño, pensare en las montañas nevadas, el delicioso chocolate, la recolección de fresas, peleas de almohada con mi hermano, espero que Andy esté bien, bien aquí voy"

Y valientemente entró en el lugar, una vez dentro, la niña comenzó a recorrer el lugar.

"Cielos, este lugar es realmente un laberinto, no tengo idea de hacia donde voy"

Armándose de valor comenzó a pensar en lo que más le gustaba de todas esas cosas, las aventuras, las emociones, poder ser por fin una heroína como siempre había soñado y ahora estando tan cerca de realizar su sueño ¿Se iba a acobardar así nomás?"

_"Estoy tan cerca de ese mundo nuevo_

_A eso tan grande voy... no me atreveré _

_Aquí estoy... por fin, tengo que hacerlo _

_¿Y si...?" _se dijo a si misma viendo hacia la salida y pensando volver, pero tan rápido como la idea cruzó su mente, así se evaporo_ "No! Lo haré._

Muy bien, si realmente soy mágica, veamos, debo concentrarme, siento una extraña sensación como algo que me guía, creo que es por aquí, y ahora por acá"

Por fin se veía una luz al final del camino.

"¿Me habré muerto y esa luz es el cielo?" Pensó la niña

Pero al acercarse más y cruzarla se encontró por fin en el mundo mágico.

_"Este lugar es tal y como imaginé _

_La brisa sopla y va con ella viajaré _

_¡Esto es sentirse héroe! por primera vez _

_Y... voy corriendo, avanzando, soñando, _

_Encontrando, logrando, ayudando, salvando, _

_Latiendo, salpico y giro, y al fin yo lo siento _

_Soy heroína al fin..._

No es posible lo hice, ¡No es posible si lo hice! Ahora a la carga"

Después de mucho caminar, la sabionda se dio cuenta de que estaba pérdida, pero justo entonces divisó humo.

"Papá dice que donde hay humo hay personas, caminaré hacia allá, quizás encuentre una aldea o algo donde puedan ayudarme"

Al acercarse más divisó que se trataba de una cabaña por cuya chimenea salía humo.

"¡Hola!" Saludó la niña acercándose "¿Señor Japeth?" Dijo la niña leyendo el nombre del buzón y acercándose a la puerta de la cabaña.

Sentada a la sombra, una cabra de cuernos tan largos y enroscados que hasta los utilizaba como mecedora, tocaba el banjo y tarareaba alegremente.

"Creo que a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende, oiga, disculpe"

_"Larira rarira rarira laira _

_Larira rarira laira" _Tarareaba la cabra

"Oiga"

_"Larira rarira rarira laira _

_Larira rarira laira"_

"Estoy buscando la montaña alta"

_"Montaña Alta"_ Cantó la cabra.

"¿Podrías parar de cantar por un momento?"

_"Ojalá, no, no puedo_

_Hace tiempo una bruja puso en mí_

_Una grave maldición_

_Y ahora canto todo lo que quiero hablar"_

"¿De veras?"

"Así es"

"¡Lo dijiste sin cantar, ahorita!"

"Ah caray

_Caray, caray, carau, cararay, caray" _continuó cantando

"Como sea, necesito llegar a la montaña alta ¿Puede ayudarme?"

_"Hoy yo soy una buena opción" _Cantó nuevamente la cabra

"Ay que lindo, más canto" Dijo la sabionda con sarcasmo.

_"Treinta y siete años atrás un hechizo cayó en mí"_ Continuó la cabra cantando

"Lo sé" Replicó la niña tratando de tener paciencia

_"Yo no hablo desde entonces sólo canto muy feliz _

_y ya siempre voy a cantar _

_vivir solo es mejor, _

_por eso en la montaña vivo yo"_

"Grandioso ¿Si va a ayudarme?"

_"Cantando en la montaña, _

_hay mucho que temer, _

_por eso prepararte es un deber. _

_Larira rarira rarira laira _

_Larira rarira laira._

Exasperada con las tonterías de la cabra, la sabionda descubrió un mapa que colgaba de la pared, en él se apreciaban rieles y túneles, al parecer se trataba del mapa de una mina.

"Uno de estos túneles, necesito uno que lleve a la montaña alta"

_"Larira rarira rarira laira _

_Larira rarira laira" _

Cantaba la cabra mientras colgaba con sus cuernos de un candelabro crispándole los nervios a la sabionda.

_"Tengo cuernos que destapan _

_y mis llaves cuelgo aquí _

_tengo cuernos que puedo voltear y de antena usar así " _Cantó Japeth mientras la niña lo observaba desconcertada, ya que nunca había visto una televisión, al parecer en el mundo mágico estaban más avanzados.

_"Tengo cuernos que abren frascos _

_y otros pa' verme galán _

_tengo cuernos cuelga-cuernos para preparado estar"_

"¿Puede ayudarme a buscar...?" Dijo la niña pero la cabra la interrumpía con su canto

_"Yo te prepararé, _

_tú debes aprender _

_consejos te daré para estar bien"_

La sabionda sólo lo observaba con los brazos cruzados ya que le había puesto unos cuernos a ella también.

_"Yo te prepararé _

_cuidarte es tu deber _

_recuerda vives una sola vez"_

Cantando, la cabra se acercó a la niña y accionó una palanca, de inmediato se abrió una compuerta en el piso y ambos cayeron por ella.

"Ahhhhhh" Gritó Helena

"¡Yijá!" Exclamó Jepeth mientras los dos caían sanos y salvos a bordo de un carrito de mina. "Favor de permanecer dentro del vehículo y no sacar las manos".

El carrito comenzó a avanzar por la vía pero cada vez el paseo se tornaba más extremo mientras adquirían velocidad y el camino se tornaba más en una montaña rusa.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritaba la niña mientras la cabra seguía con sus tarareos y cánticos.

_"Larira rarira rarira laira_

_larira rarira laira._

_Imagínalo, imagínalo ya! Wiiii!"_

En eso se oyó un extraño ruido a sus espaldas y al voltear descubrieron que se trataba de una avalancha seguramente provocada por los estragos de la bruja Roon.

_"Ahí viene una avalancha y no me pude preparar _

_se oye como un gran rugido ya empiezo a temblar _

_sino tuviera hechizo me oirías ya gritar _

_como yo sólo canto no habrá más que tararear_

_Larira rarira rarira laira _

_Larira rarira laira"_

Mientras continuaban avanzando a toda velocidad seguidos de muy cerca por la avalancha, al salir de un túnel se dieron cuenta de que la vía estaba rota y abajo les esperaba una caída de varios metros.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó la sabionda mientras caían al vacío.

Pero entonces recordó las palabras de los trolls cuando le entregaron la bolsa mágica.

_"Escucha pequeña Helena, esta es una bolsa mágica, cuando necesites algo sólo pídeselo y de su interior te entregará lo que ocupes"_

"¡Ahhh! No quiero caer, haz algo"

En ese momento la bolsa se transformó en un paracaídas y la sujetó mientras el vagoncito se despedazaba contra las rocas.

"Fiu, eso estuvo cerca, espera... ¿Dónde está...?"

Antes de que terminara de hablar, se percató de la presencia de la simpática cabra que volaba a su lado con unos cuernos hélices como de helicóptero.

"Sí me preparé" Dijo Japeth.

"Sabía que eso del hechizo era puro cuento"Pensó la sabionda

_"Hasta aquí puedo traerte_

_Ya no puedo continuar_

_Pues una magia negra _

_Crece sin cesar_

_Volveré a mi cabaña_

_Espero que estés bien_

_Y recuerda que cuidarte es tu deber_

_Larira rarira rarira laira _

_Larira rarira laira"_

"Gracias señor Japeth" Dijo la niña mientras tomaban rumbos separados.

La niña aterrizó y continuó su camino guiada por su mapa, avanzó por senderos y valles.

"Creo que este camino se torna confuso, no le entiendo al mapa, hum, veamos, al sur del pasaje de los dos aros, luego al norte de... no, no, al este de... hum"

En ese momento distinguió algo que se aproximaba a gran velocidad, cuando estuvieron más cerca vio que se trataba de un grupo de diversas creaturas mágicas y trató de pedirles indicaciones.

"Oigan disculpen, busco la montaña alta ¿Podrían ayu...?"

Pero antes de que siquiera terminara la pregunta, los aterrados seres la arrollaron.

"Ouch, ya no hay respeto" Se quejó la niña

Al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que ya no traía el mapa en las manos, lo buscó e intentó seguir a las creaturas mágicas pero estas desaparecieron.

"Tienen miedo, seguramente huyen de la bruja. Pero sin mi mapa ¿Ahora cómo encontraré la guarida de Roon?"

En eso, un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¡Ayúdenme, por favor ayúdenme!" Gritaba una femenina

"¿De donde vino eso? Subiré a ese árbol para averiguarlo" Dijo la sabionda, una vez en las alturas vio lo que sucedía.

"Descuida hijita te salvaremos" Le decía una mamá duende a su pequeña que flotaba sobre un tronco en el agua a punto de ser devorada por un Shrake (Pez de gran tamaño similar a una piraña)

"¡Ayúdenme! ¡Mamá corre!"

Un grupo de duendecitos colgaban formando una cadena e intentaban llegar hasta ella.

"No la alcanzo" Dijo el que estaba hasta abajo.

"¡Oh, que alguien la ayude!"

La sabionda se disponía a ayudarles, cuando un par de singulares personajes entró en escena.

"Ta, ta, ta, ta, más poderosos que un huracán" Dijo un duende "Más valientes que una ballena asesina, más veloces que una anguila, son los audaces aventureros"

"Diagonal exploradores" Agregó un Gorro Rojo (Similar a un enano)

"Titánico Tip y el Audaz Dash" continuo el duende

"Oh no" Se quejó uno de los duende que formaban la cadena.

"Ellos no" Exclamó otro.

"Es nuestra oportunidad Dash, de redimirnos" Dijo Tip sin prestar atención a sus quejas, mientras él y su compañero descendían por la cadena de duendes.

"No el Gorro Rojo" Se quejaba otro más debido a que el mencionado era más grande y pesado que ellos.

"Lo siento, disculpa ¿Te pisé la cara?" Dijo Dash a medida que bajaban más

"Finalmente seremos héroes reales" Aseguró Tip

"Sí, y ya nadie se burlará de nosotros" Opinó Dash mientras ambos se colgaban hasta el final de la cadena de duendes y sostenía a Tip por los pies.

"Pan comido" Dijo Tip mientras comenzaba a balancearse intentando alcanzar a la duendecita "Hiem uno, hiem dos y un Shrake... ¡Ahhhhh!"

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó su compañero mientras ambos intentaban trepar desesperadamente por la cadena de duendes ocasionando que todos cayeran sobre el tronco haciendo que la duendecita saliera volando sana y salva a los brazos de su mamá

Entonces el Shrake intentó devorar a todos los duendes y al Erkling que ahora se encontraban flotando sobre el tronco.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritaron todos acorralándose en un extremo del tronco.

Pero cuando saltó sobre el tronco para lograrlo todos salieron disparados incrustándose contra la saliente donde estaban paradas la duende madre y su duendecita.

"Bueno, no estuvo tan mal" Opinó Tip.

Pero en ese momento el peñasco se desmoronó.

"¡Ahhhhhh!"

Y todos incluyendo a mamá duende y su hijita cayeron al agua aplastando al Shrake, momentos después uno por uno, los duendes fueron saliendo del lodo

"¡Mamá!" Exclamó la duendecita cuando su madre salió del lodo y ambas se abrazaron.

"Otro plan completamente exitoso" Opinó Tip mientras él y su compañero emergían.

"¿Qué creen que estaban haciendo?" Gruñó la mamá duende

"Sólo intentábamos ser héroes" Respondió Dash

"¿Creen que abandonar a mi bebé fue heroico? Casi logran que nos maten a todos"

"Oh sí, son verdaderos héroes" Dijo un duende con sarcasmo.

"Par de tontos" Agregó otro desatando las burlas y carcajadas de todos.

"Adelante, pueden reírse todo lo que quieran" Dijo tip mientras ambos se alejaban tristes "Lo lamentarán …. algún día"

"Disculpen" Dijo Helena bajando del árbol de improviso y cayendo justo a su paso.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritaron Tip y Dash cayendo al suelo por el susto.

"No tienen por qué tenerme miedo, no les haré daño" Dijo la niña

"¿Qué? ¿Quién dice que nos asustaste? No ves que sólo fue una maniobra evasiva clásica?" Aseguró Tip.

"Je je je, hola soy Helena"

"Él es Tip y yo soy Dash"

"Un momento" Gruñó Tip "Amigo que le suelta todo a un completo extraño, acabas de delatarnos"

"Sólo quise ser amistoso"

"Oigan, tengo que ir a otro sitio, así que si pudieran decirme como..." Dijo Helena

"Oh ¿Ves? Ya se quiere ir y todo es culpa tuya" Aseguró Dash

"¿Mi culpa?" Gruñó Tip

"Oigan" Dijo la sabionda

"Seguramente es alérgica a los calvos" Aseguró Tip

"¿Eso crees? Pues tal vez no le gusten los seres mágicos narigones" Respondió Dash

"Oigan" Insistió la niña

"Tú tampoco te quedas atrás" Replicó Tip

"Y caminas raro" Dijo Dash

"Oigan" Insistió Helena

"¿Ah si? Pues...tú tampoco te quedas atrás" Gruñó Tip

"¡Oigan!" Gritó la sabionda obteniendo por fin su atención "¿Ustedes saben cómo llegar a la montaña alta? No tengo mucho tiempo"

"¿Para qué quieres ir a la montaña Alta? Es muy peligroso, ahí es la nueva guarida de una bruja malvada" Preguntó Dash

"Lo sé, por eso debo ir, tengo que ayudar a mi hermano mayor, la bruja lo ha hecho su prisionero"

"Lo que debes hacer es alejarte de aquí como todos nosotros haremos, tenemos huir lo más lejos posible cuanto antes o si no después será demasiado tarde" Insistió Tip

"Yo no me iré sin mi hermano" Dijo la sabionda "Haré esto con o sin su ayuda, sólo que sin ella tardaré más"

"Pues lástima nena, escríbenos y cuéntanos como resulta todo" Replicó Tip

"Te llevaremos" Aseguró Dash

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Helena

"¿En serio?" Exclamó Tip

"Es una damisela en peligro, es nuestra oportunidad"

"Está bien, no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, que alguien me detenga, está bien, lo haremos, vamos a la montaña alta" Exclamó Tip mientras los tres emprendían el viaje.

_"Siempre luchar doquier por el bien" _  
_"Cualquier basilisco caerá a mis pies, _  
_Amigos salvar de malvadas criaturas, _  
_Que enormes serán" Cantó Tip picando a su amigo_  
_"Hey" Se quejó Dash._

_"Y grandes orejas tendrán" Cantó la niña_

_"Todo enfrentar sin ningún temor,_  
_A los cobardes vencer con honor, _  
_Noble misión, _  
_Valiente acción, _  
_Misterios buscar" Cantó tip _  
_"Sería mejor regresar" Cantó Dash._

_"Nosotros somos Tip y Dash héroes exploradores, _  
_Nosotros somos Tip y Dash héroes exploradores. _  
_Con fe luchar, _  
_Sonrisas dar a nuestros admiradores, _  
_El día salvar, _  
_Con un splash, _  
_Nosotros somos Tip y Dash" Cantaron ambos _

_"Salvajes ironbellys neutralizar" Cantó Tip_  
_ "Y las Mantícoras derrotar" Cantó Dash_  
_"Batalla feroz" Cantó Tip_  
_"Y breve a la vez" Cantó Dash_  
_"Con tantas conquistas un héroe se vuelve un rey" Cantó la sabionda._

_"Manjares cenar, _  
_Vestir cual catrín, _  
_A la cumbre mas alta subir al fin, _  
_Haremos historia nosotros tres,_  
_Unidos estar" Cantó Tip_

_"Nosotros somos Tip y Dash héroes exploradores, _  
_Nosotros somos Tip y Dash héroes exploradores" Cantaron los tres_  
_"El día salvar" Cantó Tip_  
_"Con un splash" Cantó Dash_

_"Helena" Cantó la sabionda_  
_"Tip" Cantó el duende_  
_"Y yo soy Dash" Agregó el Erkling _  
_"Tres son uno , _  
_Y uno son tres, _  
_La montaña Alta encontraré" Cantaron los tres._

"Lo logramos, hemos llegado" Exclamó la sabionda mirando la guarida frente a ellos.

Mientras en la guarida de Roon, dos de las alimañas que la ayudaron a volver analizaban el capullo de telaraña en cuyo interior estaba Andy.

"¿Está muerto?" Preguntó la babosa carnívora al ver que el chico estaba muy pálido.

"No, el veneno de la acromántula es sólo paralizante, ya que la carne es más fresca y deliciosa cuando aún están vivos" Respondió el pogrebin.

"Yumi, yumi ¿Y cuándo podremos comerlo?"

"Cuando la jefa nos lo autorice, pero además seré yo quien tenga el placer de comerse al elegido"

"Claro que no, seré yo"

Ajena a esta discusión, la acromántula se reunía con la bruja Roon.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Decía la bruja mientras sus esbirros le presentaban algunos prisioneros mágicos que habían capturado.

"¿Qué hacemos con ellos mi señora?"

"Lo típico, a los sanos y jóvenes pónganlos a realizar trabajos forzados para gloria y esplendor de mi nuevo imperio, y el resto enciérrenlos para que más tarde sean sacrificados en mi honor durante el festejo de mi victoria sobre el mundo mágico"

"¡No, piedad!" Decía uno de los prisioneros

"¡Por favor!" Agregaba otro

"¡No queremos morir!" Gritaba un tercero

"¡Silencio!" Gruñó la bruja dándoles una fuerte descarga eléctrica con su báculo.

"¿Dónde está el elegido?" Dijo un criatura mágica cría.

"Sí, él nos salvará" Agregó un viejecito mágico

"Siento decepcionarlos pero su precioso elegido ha caído, fracasó y no puedo salvarlos, ni a sí mismo ni a ustedes ¡Llévenselos!" Respondió la bruja

"¡Noo!" Gritaban unos

"¡Auxilio!" Gritaban otros mientras eran llevados a rastras

"Cómo me gusta ser mala"

"Todo ha salido tal como usted lo planeó, poderosa señora"

"Así es, soy brillante" Dijo Roon

"Ni siquiera el legendario elegido fue rival para usted" Opinó la Acromántula

"Ni él ni su torpe maestro estuvieron a la altura, por cierto preparen también a ese par de trolls para que sean ejecutados, pero al más joven tráiganlo ante mí, que una muerte rápida no es algo que merezca, tengo una deuda pendiente ese tal Oppker"

"Cómo ordene poderosa hechicera, y hablando de el chico ¿Qué haremos con él?"

"Cómanselo. Querían comerse a todos los niños ¿No? Pues empiecen por ese, y una vez que me apodere del mundo humano sigan con el resto, que no digan que no cumplo mis promesas"

"Esas son excelentes noticias mi señora, nunca dudé de usted"

"Y ahora desaparece de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta de hacer traros con escorias como tú, mi magia está casi reestablecida por completo, el viaje a esta dimensión requirió de mucho poder, pero pronto estaré lista para invadir el mundo de los humanos"

"Como dese mi señora" Dijo la Acromántula volviendo con sus compañeros "¿Compartir mi botín con esos dos? Ni loco, yo capturé al elegido, yo merezco comérmelo" Pensó y decidió deshacerse de sus compañeros "Oigan ustedes dos, la jefa ha ordenado que patrullen la zona, no quiere que haya interrupciones mientras recupera su poder, yo vigilo al prisionero" Mintió

"Andando, quizás encontremos bocadillos deliciosos" Dijo el pogrebin mientras ambos salían cayendo en el truco

Mientras de vuelta con Helena, en compañía de sus nuevos amigos se aventuraba a aproximarse a la puerta del maligno castillo de la bruja.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron de golpe, aprisionando a la niña y sus amigos contra la pared.

Un ejército de esbirros de la bruja salió marchando para conquistar el mundo mágico y esclavizar a los rezagados, que aún eran muchos y posteriormente invadir el mundo de los humanos. Continuaron avanzando y las puertas se comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente mostrando a la sabionda, a Tip y Dash adoloridos por el golpe, pero por suerte los malos no los vieron.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo, los tres se colaron dentro de la guarida.

"¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?" Preguntó Tip

"Es infiltrarnos a las mazmorras donde encierran a los prisioneros sin que nos vean" Respondió la niña

"Y supongo que tienes un plan" Insistió Tip

"Por ahora el plan es no dejar que nos maten"

"Es un buen plan, me agrada ese plan" Dijo Dash

"No sé si lo notaste, pero este lugar está infestado de magia negra y guardias, además de que es sumamente aterrador" Replicó Tip mientras los tres miraban a su oscuro alrededor.

"Sólo ayúdenme a encontrar a mi hermano y él sabrá que hacer" Respondió la niña tragando saliva.

"Quizás algo de información adicional nos sería muy útil, por ejemplo ¿quién es tu hermano? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo es?" Dijo Tip

"Mi hermano se llama Anders alías el príncipe del hielo y pues como su apodo lo dice, tiene poderes mágicos de hielo, tiene doce años..."

"¿Doce años?" Preguntó Tip "Es un crío igual que tú, estamos perdidos"

"Hey, no subestimen las cosas que mi hermano es capaz de hacer"

"Pues hasta ahora lo que hemos sabido que logró fue dejarse capturar por los malos" Gruñó Tip

"Eso fue porque no me tenía a mí a su lado para cuidarle la espalda, pero como les decía, es de cabello rubio casi blanco, es de piel blanca, es chaparro"

"¿Chaparro? ¿Cuánto mide?" Quiso saber Dash

"No lo sé, pero siempre se está quejando de sr más bajito que las niñas"

"¿Es de ojos verdes y lleva ropa azul?" Preguntó Dash

"Sí, es él ¿Dónde está?" Respondió la niña

Por toda contestación Dash señaló a la acromántula que se disponía a devorar a su presa.

"¡Andy! ¡Nooo!" Gritó la sabionda

"¡Ahhh! ¡Una araña gigante!" Gritaron Tip y Dash.

"Calma, tenemos que estar unidos" Dijo la sabionda mientras la acromántula les gruñía "Sólo unidos y trabajando en equipo podremos..."

Pero antes de que la niña terminara de hablar Tip y Dash echaron a correr a toda velocidad.

"¡Esperen!" Gritó la niña

"Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que tengo un segundo bocadillo" Dijo la acromántula relamiéndose.

"No...no... me das miedo ¿Oíste? ¡Aléjate de mi hermano!"

"No me hagas reír" Dijo la acromántula apagando la antorcha que iluminaba débilmente la mazmorra y aprovechando la oscuridad avanzaba maliciosamente.

"Quiero algo con que defenderme" Dijo la niña y de su bolso mágico apareció una espada "Creo que será hora de poner en práctica las clases de papá, pero primero debo emparejar el campo de batalla" Pensó la niña y sacó el cristal mágico, el cual de inmediato brilló con intensidad cegando a la araña gigante y haciéndola chillar "¡Déjalo en paz!" Insistió la niña atacando con su espada a su oponente.

No muy lejos de ahí, Tip y Dash se hallaban escondidos.

"Somos un par de gallinas" Dijo Tip.

"Los grandes Tip y Dash cobardes diagonal fracasados" Agregó Dash.

"Sí, pero estamos vivos"

"Si a esto le llamas vida"

"Escucha, por un lado podemos vivir una larga vida como un par de asquerosos, patéticos y cobardes... hum.."

"¿Gusanos?"

"Eso es, gusanos cobardes... por otro lado podemos armarnos de valor, si lo tenemos, entrar a la fortaleza y ser héroes"

"Sí, al menos hasta que nos hagan puré mágico"

"Cierto"

"Pero por otro lado, Helena está ahí, podría estar en problemas, podría necesitar nuestra ayuda"

"¿Qué prefieres? ¿Toda una vida como gusanos o dos minutos como héroes?" Preguntó Tip y ambos sólo se miraron entre sí.

De nuevo en la batalla contra la araña, Helena había logrado encender la luz de Eärendil y la usaba para encandilar al ponzoñoso animal, al mismo tiempo que se defendía con su espada.

Más aun así, la batalla era demasiado desigual, así que la acromántula no tardó en tirarle su arma a la niña.

"Oh-oh" Dijo la sabionda mientras al alimaña intentaba picarla con su filoso aguijón

Pero la niña era escurridiza y se le escapaba, defendiéndose todavía más con la luz dándole patadas cuando se acercaba mucho.

"Je je je, me gusta la cena con variedad, pero parece que el show terminó, es hora de pasar al banquete" Dijo el monstruo atrapando a la sabionda y disponiéndose a devorarla.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó la niña

Pero en ese momento Dash saltó sobre la acromántula intentando someterla por el cuello con una soga.

"Ese erkling calvo si que es valiente" Dijo Tip mirando la escena

"Yo lo sujetaré ustedes corran" Dijo Dash

Y entonces la sabionda recuperó su espada y con ayuda de Tip se llevaron con gran dificultad a Andy a rastras estrellando su cabeza con cuanto objeto había en su camino, hasta que por fin llegaron a un lugar seguro.

"¿Está muerto?" Preguntó la niña mientras ambos le quitaban las telarañas.

"Temo que sí, lo siento" Respondió Tip

"No puede ser, llegamos tarde" sollozó la niña.

En ese momento, llegó la acromántula que traía a Dash sobre su lomo intentando domarla.

"Dijiste que la ibas a sujetar" Exclamó Tip mientras corría perseguido por la alimaña.

"¿Qué no ves que eso intento?" Replicó Dash

Helena por su parte ni se movió de su sitio, seguía perpleja al ver que había perdido a su hermano.

"Perdóname Andy" Lloró la niña.

"Pst ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Se oyó decir a una voz detrás de una puerta.

Desenvainando su espada, Helena se acercó.

"¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!" Dijo la sabionda.

"¿Helena?¿Eres tú?" Dijo otra voz

"Depende ¿Qué retorcida creatura de la oscuridad quiere saberlo?" Replicó la niña

"Que creatura de la oscuridad ni que ocho cuartos, somos del bando de los buenos" Respondió la voz de Oppker.

"¿Cómo sé que no es un truco?" Insistió Helena

"Tienes que confiar en nosotros, somos los que te enviaron el mensaje de ayuda con las haditas" Dijo Pabbie

"¡Son trolls!" Exclamó la niña asomándose con dificultad por la ventanilla de la puerta e iluminando el interior del calabozo.

"Exacto, ahora debes liberarnos antes de que regresen esas alimañas" Insisti{o Oppker

"Los sacaré" Dijo la niña "Por favor, quiero algo para abrir esta puerta" De inmediato de su bolsa mágica sacó una llave y abrió la puerta.

"De prisa, la bruja nos hizo prisioneros y tiene a tu hermano, tenemos que rescatarlo" Dijo Pabbie

"Ya es tarde" Respondió la niña llorosa

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Pabbie

"Esa araña gigante lo mató" Respondió la niña rompiendo en llanto.

"No puede ser" Exclamó Pabbie mientras Oppker analizaba al chico.

"Elsa se va poner muy triste" Dijo la niña sollozando

"No, no lo hará, el chico no está muerto" Aseguró Oppker

"¿No lo está?" Preguntó Helena esperanzada

"No, el veneno de la acromántula es sólo paralizante" Explicó Oppker

"Pero se puede curar ¿Verdad?" Preguntó la sabionda

"Claro, sólo prepararé el antídoto y listo" Dijo Oppker despreocupado

"¿Y cómo lo harás?" Quiso saber la niña

"Porque soy un troll con varios siglos de edad y un gran conocimiento en la magia"

"Como yo seré en el futuro" Aseguró la niña

"¿Futuro?" Preguntó Pabie desconcertado

"Sí, en el valle de los trolls me devolvieron mis memorias, ahora recuerdo que fuimos a la isla que desaparece, la cual estaba sobre el lomo de una tortuga gigante y ahí unas personas muy poderosas nos dijeron que Andy era el elegido y debía proteger el mundo mágico y que yo también tenía poderes y le ayudaría"

"Me alegra que por fin sepas la verdad" Dijo Oppker

"Sí, ahora sé que Andy sólo me ocultó las cosas para protegerme, aunque admito que me daban ganas de estrangularlo porque yo creía que sólo me rechazaba. Hey, es casi la misma historia que la de Elsa y Anna ¿No creen?"

"Si no igual, muy parecido al menos"

"Oye niña, como hechicera en entrenamiento, creo que sería mejor si me ayudaras a preparar el antídoto" Le dice Oppker "Te servirá para familiarizarte con las pociones mágicas y todo eso"

"Está bien, pero mi nombre no es _niña_, es Helena" dice la sabionda revisando las hierbas mágicas que el troll acercó

"Trataré de aprendérmelo, es que no soy muy bueno con los nombres"

"¿Está lista?" Pregunta la niña impaciente.

"Sí, está lista"

"Entonces ¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora hay que despertar a tu hermano ¿No es así?" le contesta Pabbie, esperando a ver si ella sabe la respuesta

"Bueno, supongo que... supongo, no estoy segura, pero creo que hay que rociar esto en el mismo sitio dónde Andy fue picado"

"Pero que maravillosa es la mente de esta niña"

"Si, por algo eres _la sabionda_, estás en lo cierto, esa es la forma de despertarlo"

En ese momento un grito los hizo voltear y todos vieron como la enorme acromántula se les venía encima en su afán por atrapar a Tip y Dash.

Quitándose de su paso, la sabionda tomó su bolsa mágica en busca de una forma de deshacerse de su enemigo.

"Quiero algo para atrapar arañas gigantes"

En ese momento de la bolsa salió un rociador anti-insectos.

"¿Y esto para qué sirve?" se preguntó la niña

Pero cuando el enorme animal se aproximó a ella una vez más, la sabionda lo roció con aquel liquido, el cual, en cuanto tocó al bicho, lo dejó cegado.

"Ay no veo" se quejaba el enorme animal y sin darse cuenta, se dirigía al borde del precipicio con Tip y Dash sobre su lomo.

"¡Tip, Dash no!" Gritó Helena

La acromántula terminó cayendo y por lo atarantada que iba no pudo tejer ninguna red que la salvara y termino matándose al dar contra el piso.

No se veía a Tip y Dash por ningún lado, por lo que supusieron que también se habían caído hasta el fondo.

"Esos dos, si que eran unos héroes" lloriqueaba la sabionda

Pero en eso, dos pares de manos se sujetaron del borde, mientras Tip exclamaba.

"Otro plan completamente exitoso"

De inmediato la niña los ayudó a subir mientras los tres se abrazaban de saberse a salvo.

"Que mal que no pudiste salvar a tu hermano niña"

"De hecho, él estará como nuevo en un 2 por 3" les dice la sabionda mientras le unta a su hermano la pócima en la espalda, en el sitio del piquete "¿Creen que esté funcionando?" les pregunta a los trolls al ver que su hermano no daba señales de vida!

"¡Ahhh! ¡Aléjate de mí monstruo!" Gritó Andy despertando sobre saltado.

"Espero que no se refiera a mí" Gruñó la sabionda

"¿Sabionda? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿O más bien que hago yo acá?"

"¿Quién me golpeó mi hermosa cabeza contra varios objetos contundentes?" Se quejó el chico sobándose la cabeza.

"Yo, aunque fue sin querer, trataba de salvarte y por error te estrellé en cuanto objeto había en mi camino, estás pesado, deberías bajarle a tus raciones de chocolate"

"¿Qué pasó con la araña gigante?"

"Yo te salvé de ella"

"¿Qué tú qué?"

"En serio, llegué justo cuando te iba a comer y te rescaté"

"¿Y cómo hiciste eso?"

"Pues con una espada y con algo de ayuda de mi bolsa mágica"

"¿Bolsa mágica? No lo entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te trajo?"

"Tus amigos trolls me avisaron y luego llegué aquí con ayuda de ellos, de una cabra cantarina y de estos héroes/exploradores"

"¿Ustedes la trajeron?" Preguntó Andy indignado a Pabbie y Oppker "Les dije que no quería que mi hermana se involucrara en esto"

"Si no lo hubiéramos hecho estaríamos perdidos" Dijo Pabbie

"Mi hermano tiene razón chico, es más poderosa de lo que imaginas"

"Vencí a esa araña yo solita, bueno ellos me ayudaron algo" Dijo la sabionda

Antes de que Andy pudiera decir algo, Roon entró en escena ajena a lo ocurrido.

"¿Por qué tanto escándalo alimañas? ¿Qué acaso no pueden devorarse al elegido en silencio?" Gruñó la bruja "Pero ¿Qué?" Exclamó al ver a su prisionero libre.

"Ahora me las pagarás todas juntas ¡Come hielo!" Dijo Andy atacándola.

"Ahum" Bostezó la mujer esquivando todos sus disparos con su báculo "Ay niño, ¿No habíamos ya pasado por esto antes?"

"¿Quién es esa mujer Andy?" Preguntó la niña

"No le caigo bien"

"Vaya que no. Ya me cansó esto ¡Secuaces!" Gruñó la bruja

De inmediato llegaron sus esbirros.

"¿Y ellos?" Preguntó nuevamente Helena

"Tampoco les caigo bien"

También llegaron la babosa carnívora y el pogrebin a ayudar a la hechicera.

"¿Y esos?" Preguntó una vez más la sabionda.

"Hay que suponer por el momento que a ninguno aquí le caigo bien"

"¡Ataquen!" Ordenó la bruja

De inmediato la orden fue cumplida y a sus achichincles les salieron alas y comenzaron un ataque aéreo, y Andy de inmediato saltó al ataque enfrascándose en una batalla.

Los trolls por su parte se llevaron a la sabionda de ahí.

"Las piedras mágicas han sido colocadas, debemos detenerla"

"¿Detener qué?"

"Hay que evitar a toda costa que las activen o de lo contrario invadirán el mundo humano"

"Entendido, yo me encargo" Dijo la niña corriendo.

"Espera"

"Debes admitir que la niña es tenaz"

Aprovechando la distracción que la pelea de su hermano ocasionó, la niña se escabulló y comenzó a quitar las piedras mágicas.

Pero justo cuando está a punto de obtener la última es capturada por Roon.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pequeña malcriada? Un momento, apestas a magia blanca"

"Lo único que apesta aquí es su aliento cof cof"

"Entrégame esas piedras" Ordena la bruja apuntándole con su báculo mágico.

"Nunca" Respondió la sabionda echando la última piedra dentro de su costalito mágico. "Deseo que desaparezcan"

"¡Nooo!" Gritó Roon mientras le arrebataba la bolsita y al revisarla vio que estaba vacía. "Pero ¿Qué has hecho?" Gruñó destruyendo la bolsa y dándole una cachetada a la niña y atrapándola por la ropa.

"¡Ay!"

"Vas a pagar por eso" Dice apuntándole nuevamente con su báculo, el cual comienza a brillar.

"¡Andy! ¡Andy!"

Ajeno a esto, el elegido continuaba luchando contra sus oponentes, los cuales lo superaban en número y pronto lo sometieron.

"Montoneros" Se quejó el chico jaloneándose.

"Ahora si por fin comeremos nuestro primer niño" Dijo la babosa relamiéndose.

"Este es abundante en magia, debe saber más rico" Agrega el pogrebin.

Pero en eso, los gritos de la sabionda llegan a oídos de Andy.

"¡Andy! ¡Andy!"

Al oír que su hermanita está en peligro, saca fuerzas de flaqueza y comienza a congelarlos a todos.

"¡Helena! Grrrr, nadie se mete con mi hermanita menor" Gruñó Andy y corrió en su auxilio.

De vuelta con la sabionda.

"Despídete pequeña sabandija"

Para su alivio, por encima del hombro de la bruja, la niña vio a su hermano quien bajaba por una escalera de hielo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Roon al escuchar el ruido.

"Es mi hermano mayor que te va patear el trasero y también el de tu pecezucho"

"Niña, yo no tengo trasero" Replicó el pez fastidiado.

Andy saltó sobre Roon y la hizo caer del pez.

"Maldito mocoso ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tratar a una dama?"

"Primero muéstreme a la dama"

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti" Dijo Roon sacudiendo su báculo apareció el mismo monstruo que usó siglos atrás.

"Ay no, ese monstruo va a comerse a Andy" Exclamó la niña.

"Helena necesitamos de tu ayuda" Dijo Pabbie

"No más que mi hermano" Replicó Helena

"El chico estará bien, ha sobrevivido a peores" Aseguró Oppker

En ese momento, el monstruo enrolló a su hermano con su larga cola por el pie y lo estrella varias veces contra el piso.

"Si ustedes lo dicen" Dijo Helena siguiéndolos.

"Debes ayudarme a preparar el conjuro"

Mientras ellos trabajaban en esto, el elegido recibía una de sus acostumbradas palizas y Roon reía divertida.

En eso Oppker grita.

"Listo, ya puedes lanzar el conjuro número 38"

La niña usando su magia activó el conjuro y lo lanzó dentro de las fauces del monstruo, el cual estaba a punto de devorar a su hermano, la pócima surtió efecto y nuevamente, desde las entrañas del monstruo, se abrió un portal.

"¡Otra vez nooo!" Gritó Roon e intentó escapar montando su pez volador, pero el portal los succionó a ambos, junto con sus esbirros, el pogrebin y la babosa carnívora. "¡Esto no terminará así elegido, me vengaré de ti y de esa malcriada también!"

El portal se cerró y la bruja y compañía quedaron nuevamente atrapados en otra dimensión.

"Lo dudo, porque este es un conjuro mejorado a prueba de acromántulas, pogrebins y babosas carnívoras" Les dice Oppker.

"Andy ¿Estás bien?" Dijo la sabionda ayudándolo a levantarse.

"Sabionda me salvaste, estuviste increíble"

"Tú tampoco estuviste mal"

"Ay yo casi no la cuento"

"¿Tu cabeza como sigue?" Pregunto la niña tocándole la cabeza.

"Auch, estoy bien, ya no me duele, tengo un cráneo duro"

"Muy bien chicos, a eso llamo trabajo en equipo"

"¿Verdad que estuvimos maravillosos?"

"Ya lo creo, pero aún les falta quitar la magia negra que contamina aún el mundo mágico"

"¿Y cómo haremos eso?"

"Con estos cristales mágicos absorvedores de magia negra patentados"

"Órale, que útiles"

"Sólo concéntrense, busquen su centro y hallaran el equilibrio para lograrlo"

Ambos se tomaron de una mano y con la otra extendieron el cristal, el cual comenzó a brillar y su brillo se expandió por todo el mundo mágico volviendo todo a la normalidad.

_"Ding dong!_  
_La bruja ha muerto!_  
_¿Cuál bruja? la bruja malvada_  
_Ding dong la bruja ha muerto" _Cantó Helena

"No sabionda, te equivocas, la bruja no está muerta, sólo atrapada en otra dimensión"

"Pero así no rima"

"Bien en ese caso"

_"Ding dong!_  
_La bruja ha muerto!_  
_¿Cuál bruja? la bruja malvada_  
_Ding dong la bruja ha muerto"_ Cantaron ambos

_"¡Despierta, dormilón!_  
_Se frota los ojos, levantarse de la cama_  
_Despierta, la malvada bruja ha muerto_

_Se ha ido donde los duendes van,_  
_Abajo, abajo, abajo!_  
_Yo ho!_  
_Vamos a abrir y cantar,_  
_Y las campanas suenan!_

_Ding dong, el alegre-o!_  
_Cantar en alto, cantar bajo!_  
_Hágales saber que la malvada bruja ha muerto"_

"Buen trabajo chicos" Les dice Oppker

"Ahora todo a ha vuelto a la normalidad y las creaturas mágicas pueden volver a casa"

"Genial ¿Significa que ya podemos volver a la nuestra?" Preguntó la sabionda

"Así es" Respondió Oppker.

"¡Súper! No puedo esperar a contarle a mamá todo lo que hice"

"En realidad sabionda, no puedes contarle, nadie puede saber del mundo mágico, ni de el elegido, ni de todo lo que aquí viste y oíste"

"Pero mi mamá es de confianza"

"Lo sé, pero así son las cosas y así deben ser, además imagínate como se pondría si llegara a enterarse de que su hija estuvo luchando contra una araña gigante"

"Buen punto. Bien, no diré nada, lo juro por mi dedito"

"Excelente, ahora vámonos a casa"

"Adiós Tip y Dash, amigos, los extrañaré"

"También nosotros a ti" Respondió Dash.

"Vendré a visitarlos seguido, bueno, si es que puedo ¿Puedo volver algún día Andy?"

"Bueno, ya que descubriste todo, y me salvaste y manejaste tan bien a esa bruja y esa araña, no veo por qué no"

"¡Genial! Nos vemos entonces, y no dejen de ser héroes/Exploradores"

"Y no olvides condecorados, echa un ojo a estas medallas que nos dieron" Dijo Tip

"Dicen _héroes_" Agregó Dash

"Es que lo son, bien, adiós a todos amigos, los veré pronto"

Momentos después ambos caminaban de vuelta al castillo de Arendelle acompañados de los trolls.

"Ya que vencimos a esa bruja ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora hermano?" Dijo la sabionda

"Yo sólo quiero dormir y soñar y mis ojos cerrar"

"En realidad te viste en aprietos con esos monstruos, yo diría que debemos entrenar más" Opinó su maestro troll.

"Pero...pero...o ¿Por qué a mí?" Se quejó Andy

"Relájate chico, era sólo una broma, tómate el día libre"

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**LA CANCIÓN DE LA CABRA JEPETH ES DE LA PELICULA BUZA CAPERUZA Y PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS.**

**LA CANCIÓN DE LA CUEVA ES DE LA PELICULA ENREDADOS Y PERTENECE A DISNEY.**

**LA CANCION DE TIP Y DASH HEROES/EXPLORADORES ES DE LA SIRENITA 2 Y TAMBIEN PERTENECE A DISNEY**

**LA CANCIÓN DE LA BRUJA ESTÁ MUERTA ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DEL CLÁSICO EL MAGO DE OZ DE 1939**


	39. Chapter 39

**HOLA A TODOS, FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD, DE PARTE MIA, DE ANDY Y HELENA Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DEL FIC.**

**SE QUE TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO EL TRABAJO ME HA HECHO DIFICIL AVENTAJARLO CON MÁS RAPIDEZ.**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, YACASI NO HAN DEJADO, QUIERO SABER SU OPINIÓN.**

Después de salvar el mundo mágico, tanto Andy como su hermanita volvieron al palacio.

"¡Anders! ¿Se puede saber donde estabas y qué horas son estas de llegar?" Dijo la reina avanzando hacia ellos desde el otro extremo del salón ya con su bata puesta "Y para colmo te llevaste a tu hermanita, espera nomás a que se entere tu padre, no te imaginas la angustia con que me tenías, no sabía si les había sucedido algo y..."

No pudo terminar de hablar al percatarse del adolorido estado en que estaba su hijo.

"Andy, hijo mío, mira nomás como vienes ¿Quién te golpeó?"

"Un monstruo" Respondió el chico

"¿Un monstruo?"

"Sí, una bruja llamada Roon se había apoderado del mundo mágico, y cuando intenté detenerla una araña gigantesca me picó y estuvo a punto de comerme"

"¡Dios Bendito!"

"Pero yo lo salvé!" Opinó la sabionda

"¿Tú?" Preguntó la reina

"Sí, los trolls me devolvieron mis recuerdos, ahora sé que soy mágica igual que Andy y cuidaremos de las creaturas mágicas"

"¿Ya lo sabes?"

"Sí, sé toda la verdad hasta el momento en que todo se puso negro cuando borraron mis recuerdos"

"Debes entender que tu hermano y yo lo hicimos por tu bien"

"Claro que lo sé, si estuviera enojada con Andy hubiera dejado que esa araña se lo zampara de un bocado, debiste vernos Elsa, les pateamos el trasero, bueno, excepto en el momento en que ese monstruo agarró a Andy por el pie y lo estrelló varias veces contra el suelo, por eso tiene esos chipototes"

"Oh, mi pobrecito Andy ¿Cómo pudieron tratarte de ese modo si todavía estás tan chiquito?" Exclamó la reina estrujando a su hijo, el cual sólo se dejaba mimar.

"A mí también me trataron mal y eso que yo estoy más chiquita todavía" Dijo la sabionda haciendo pucheros y abrazándolos haciendo un abrazo grupal

"Lo bueno es que ya todo paso, pero cuéntenme ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?"

Los niños relataron con lujo de detalle el gran reto que acababan de enfrentar.

"Parece que Primero no bromeaba cundo dijo que enfrentaríamos algunos desafíos" Dijo Andy

"Sólo espero que no sean demasiado complicados" Agregó su madre.

"También yo" Respondió Andy desentumiéndose la espalda

"Andy, ya no sé si dejarte seguir con esas misiones sea lo correcto, no quiero que salgas gravemente herido"

"No te preocupes Elsa, yo le cuidaré la espalda" Fanfarroneó la sabionda.

"Haré llamar al médico real para que te revise"

"No es necesario, sólo necesito descansar y estaré como nuevo"

"En ese caso cenen, vayan a sus habitaciones y tómense un merecido descanso" Dijo la reina apareciendo una compresa de hielo y colocándosela a su hijo en la frente "Pero cualquier cosa avísenme y mando llamar al doctor"

"Si mamá, y ya que estamos en eso ¿Puedo faltar a clases mañana?" preguntó el chico aprovechándose de la situación

"Muy bien, lo que sea con tal de que te recuperes pronto"

"¡Genial!"

"Pero sólo porque pasaste por una situación complicada y requieres reposo, pero que no se te haga hábito" Dijo su madre

"Oh rayos, al menos es algo" Dijo Andy

Luego de esto, los tres se retiraron a descansar.

"Hoy fue un día muy emocionante ¿no lo crees Andy?"

"Vaya que lo creo sabionda, pero también fue peligroso, estuvimos a punto de morir los dos"

"Pero no lo hicimos, vamos, reconócelo, lo hice muy bien para ser mi primer misión"

"Si, estuviste genial, pero yo digo que por esta vez pasa, solamente porque era una situación de vida o muerte, pero a la próxima misión no quiero que vayas a endilgarte ¿entiendes?"

"Oh vamos ¿Qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo?"

"Lo que sea"

La niña se cruzó de brazos muy indignada de que su hermano siguiera sobreprotegiéndola a pesar de haber visto lo que era capaz de hacer.

"Pues lo mismo te digo, yo también haré lo que sea necesario para apoyarte"

"No te lo tomes así Helena, yo sólo quiero mantenerte a salvo"

"Y yo también a ti, podemos ser una gran equipo"

"O podrían matarnos a los dos por tomarnos esto como un juego"

"Recuerda lo que te han dicho todos esos seres mágicos que te han aconsejado, tienes que creer en mí"

"Lo que creo es que eres demasiado joven para entender el peligro en el que estuvimos"

"Claro que entiendo y no solamente nosotros, todo el mundo mágico y humano también lo estuvieron, pero todos se salvaron gracias a que nosotros trabajamos en equipo ¿Qué no lo ves?"

"Muy bien, supongo que para empezar podemos echarnos una mano los dos de vez en cuando"

"¿Es un trato?" pregunta la niña extendiéndole la mano

"De acuerdo, trato hecho" responde Andy y ambos estrechan las manos

La sabionda entra a su habitación y Andy se va a la suya, pero ninguno de los dos puede dormir debido a las fuertes emociones que vivieron, pero finalmente el cansancio los vence y ambos caen rendidos.

Al día siguiente tanto Andy como la sabionda se levantan hasta muy entrado el día.

"Vaya, por fin le dio la gana levantarse al bello durmiente" Dijo Ellinor cuando se topó con su primo en el comedor.

"Oh ahora no fastidien"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te cayó de peso dormir tanto?" Preguntó Kristy

"Bah, ustedes no comprenderían"

"Claro que sí, eres un mañoso y conmueves a la tía Elsa para que te solape de levantarte tarde y faltar a clases" Agregó Elli.

"¿Celosas?" Rezongó Andy

"Desde luego que no, nosotras somos muy responsables" Replicó Ellinor

"En realidad yo siento un poquito de envidia hermana" Dijo Kristy

"Pues no debes sentirla porque Andy es un perezoso y tú no querrás ser una ¿O sí?"

"¿Yo? claro que no"

"Tómame mejor a mí como ejemplo"

"Pero si tú nunca faltas"

"Por eso, debes seguir mi ejemplo, por algo tengo perfecta asistencia desde preescolar"

"Eso suena tan, pero tan… aburrido" Opinó Andy "¿Qué habrá de desayunar? Estoy muy hambriento, espero que algo delicioso"

"Me alegra que lo mencione Alteza, porque preparé su desayuno favorito"

"Genial, hot cakes" Exclamó Andy relamiéndose y bañándolos de miel.

"Oye genio, son hot cakes con miel, no miel con hot cakes" Dijo Elli

"¿No tienes que volver a clases? El recreo está por terminar"

"Cierto, me voy antes de que me contagies de tu falta de cerebro" Dijo la niña saliendo del comedor.

"Andy" Dijo Kristy esperando a que su hermana se alejara

"¿Si?" Preguntó Andy con la boca llena

"Yo no quiero estar como mi hermana"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ella nunca falta a clases"

"Pero tú si has faltado"

"Pero sólo por enfermedad, quiero ser holgazana como tú y faltar sólo por que sí"

"Oye, yo no soy holgazán, Kai ¿Me pasas un vaso de leche? Está hasta el otro extremo de la mesa y tendría que levantarme"

"Aquí tiene Alteza" Dijo Kai refunfuñando entre dientes.

"Gracias ¿Qué decías?"

"Que quiero faltar mañana a clases sólo por holgazanear, y ya que tú eres experto tienes que ayudarme"

"Está bien, está bien ¿Por qué quieres faltar mañana?"

"Porque me toca la clase de aritmética y es sumamente aburrida"

"Y que lo digas, escucha sígueme" Dijo Andy mientras ambos corrían a un sitio más apartado para hablar en privado "Esto es lo que harás, si de improviso dices mañana por la mañana que te sientes mal sospecharán, así que comienza a decir desde hoy en la noche que no te sientes muy bien, pero tampoco se los digas con mucha anticipación, ya que algunas enfermedades suelen desaparecer durante la noche, como el dolor de estómago. Empieza a mostrar los síntomas después de las 6:30 p. m. o después de la cena. Actúa con algo de torpeza, ya que esto te hará lucir enfermo o cansado. Tus padres creerán más en ti si sacrificas algo que te gusta hacer además de lo que no te gusta.

Durante la cena, no comas toda tu comida favorita, deja la mitad. Cuando tus padres te pregunten qué sucede, diles que te duele el estómago. Asegúrate de ocultar bocadillos en tu habitación para dejar la comida y hacer que piensen que estás enferma porque no te estás sintiendo bien.

Empieza tu tarea, pero agacha la cabeza de vez en cuando para que noten que no te estás sintiendo bien y que eso está interfiriendo con tu trabajo.

Ve a dormirte temprano será una señal de alerta. No digas nada o sólo di que no te estás sintiendo bien y necesitas recostarte.

También trata de llamar la atención de tus padres pasando cerca de ellos o saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndote a tu cama.

No te cepilles los dientes. Si tus padres lo notan, es probable que entren a tu habitación para recordártelo. En este punto, es probable que se pregunten qué ocurre y puedes decirles que no te estás sintiendo bien.

Despiértate y despierta a tus padres aproximadamente a la 1:00 a. m. y diles que no te estás sintiendo bien. Finge que estás vomitando. Si esto no los despierta, ve a su habitación y cuéntales lo que acaba de "ocurrir".

No te prepares para la escuela de forma voluntaria. En lugar de ello, actúa como si fuera algo difícil de hacer.

Sólo come un poco del desayuno, la falta de apetito, en especial, es un síntoma de malestar.

Cuando tus padres decidan dejar que te quedes en casa, no solo encojas los hombros y aceptes.

Es probable que tus padres te observen durante tu día en casa para asegurarse de que no estás fingiendo o para saber si te sientes mejor pretende que duermes mucho y que poco a poco "estás mejorando".

Aproximadamente al mediodía, deshazte de uno o dos de tus síntomas.

Si no muestras signos de mejoría al final del día, tus padres podrían llevarte al doctor, quien descubrirá que no tienes ninguna enfermedad.

No salgas ni dejes que te encuentren fuera de casa"

"Wow, eres todo un experto ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?"

"Mi amigo Ostein me lo enseñó"

"¿Ese vago? Vaya, pero que útil"

"Te puedo enseñar a hacer vómito falso si quieres"

"¿Qué? ¿Eso existe?"

"Yo estaba tan sorprendido como tú, es otro truco de Ostein, él lo aprendió con sus compañeros de secundaria cuando tenía mi edad, justo ahora la cocina está desocupada sígueme"

Ambos corrieron hacia la cocina y Andy reunió lo necesario.

"Tomamos una taza y llena la cuarta parte con avena" Dijo Andy "Agregamos la cantidad suficiente de leche para que la avena empiece a crecer desde el fondo de la taza.

Agregamos una cucharita de mostaza en granos

Agregamos un poco de harina

Mastica algunas galletas y escúpelas en la mezcla"

La niña hizo lo que su primo le decía.

"Ponemos en el horno por 1 minuto para que explote.

Si está muy espesa, añádele un poco de agua caliente y mézclala. Y voila

Toma cualquier cosa que huela mal y frótate con ella por lo menos unas 50 veces para que el olor se te pegue. Aquí tienes, úsala con cuidado"

"Lo haré y gracias por tus buenos consejos, je je je ¿Has usado estos trucos?"

"Sí, en algunas ocasiones, como cuando necesito más tiempo para estudiar para algún examen o simplemente tengo pereza, pero recuerda no hacerlo con demasiada frecuencia o podrían querer llevarte al doctor o sospechar"

"Entendido, mundo de la holgazanería aquí voy" Dijo la niña alejándose triunfante con su frasco, después de ocultarlo en su cuarto, volvió a sus clases.

Mientras Andy terminaba de desayunar.

"Bien, me alegra haber hecho mi buena obra del día"

"Hola compañero en la lucha contra los tipos malos que amenazan el mundo mágico"

"Oh, hola sabionda"

"Anoche no podía dormir, tuve un montón de ideas, hasta diseñé los vestuarios"

"¿Vestuarios?"

"Sí, mira, el tuyo tendrá dibujados unos cubos de hielo y como yo seré la del estilo el mío tendrá unas espadas con alas ¿No te parece genial?"

"Suena genial y todo, pero creo que vamos un poco rápido"

"¿Tu crees?"

"Sí, ni siquiera conoces del todo el mundo mágico"

"Es cierto, tú me enseñarás"

"¿Qué yo qué?"

"Tú eres mi hermano mayor y es tu deber"

"Bien, supongo que podría, te daré algunas clases"

"Genial ¿Y cuando pasaremos a tirar patadas?"

"Pronto, no comas ansias"

Andy aún planea hacer todo cuanto esté a su alcance para mantener a salvo a su hermanita a pesar de su promesa, pero para que la niña no lo note, le da unas cuantas lecciones sobre el mundo mágico.

"Muy bien sabionda, ya conociste a los Gorros Rojos, a los trolls, las acromantulas, babosas carnívoras, pogrebins y a los duendes" dice el chico mostrándole unas ilustraciones en un libro

"Oh si, fue genial"

"Pero el mundo mágico está compuesto por muchísimas más creaturas que esas"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, fueron muy pocos los que conociste, también hay enormes ogros malhumorados, como el que me atacó el día en que me descubriste"

"Si, lo recuerdo, al que le diste una paliza y se fue llorando con su mami"

"Exactamente, pero ese no es el más peligroso de todos, también tengo otros muchos enemigos, como los trolls de las cavernas..."

"Yo pensaba que esos eran buenos, creí que eran tus amigos"

"No me refiero a esos trolls, sino a unos que son enormes y muy fuertes, además de tener muy mal genio"

"Oh cielos, espero que pronto llegue el día en que los enfrente a todos, je je je"

"Y yo espero que no"

Al atardecer Kristy llevaba a cabo el plan enseñado por su primo.

"Je je je, sólo lo pongo en el inodoro y listo" Pensó Kristy levantándose en la madrugada y después, poniendo su cara más triste fue a la habitación de sus papás

"Mami"

"¿Qué pasó cariño?"

"Vomité" respondió la niña con la voz más sufrida que pudo hacer

"Oh ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?"

"Sí"

"Ven conmigo a la cocina para darte un remedio para que puedas dormir"

Al día siguiente sus padres hablaban conforme se acercaba la hora de ir a clases.

"Creo que la niña no va a poder ir hoy a clases, ya ves que se estuvo sintiendo mal" Dijo Anna

"Tal vez deberíamos llamar al médico"

"No creo que sea necesario, con un poco de reposo estoy segura de que se le pasará"

"¿Crees que esa niña esté fingiendo?"

"No creo, anoche la vi muy mal"

"Pues, ni hablar, que descanse y si se pone más enferma llamas al doctor"

Del otro lado de la puerta, la niña estaba muy feliz de haberse salido con la suya.

"Ahora sí, a descansar se ha dicho" Exclamó acomodándose en la cama.

Más tarde, después de sus lecciones Andy se relajaba en la biblioteca leyendo sus novelas de vaqueros.

"Ya pasa de las dos, Ed y Ken ya terminaron su jornada de trabajo, iré a buscarlos para hacer algo divertido"

Y diciendo esto se puso su gorra y salió del castillo.

"Hola Ed"

"Hola Andy"

"¿Ya terminaste?"

"Recién vengo de hacer la última entrega, ya no te he visto últimamente en la recolección"

"He estado ocupado como no te imaginas"

"Debe ser difícil prepararse para ser rey"

"Si lo es, en ocasiones quisiera sólo arrojar la toalla y pasarle la estafeta al siguiente"

"Pero tu mamá no te deja"

"No se trata sólo de mamá, sino de todos en el reino, no es algo de lo que puedas desafanarte fácilmente y menos si sólo tienes doce años"

"Pero lo bueno es que también tendrá sus ventajas, algún día serás el mandamás y harás lo que quieras"

"Sí, eso me gustaría, a quien no, pero tampoco me estoy muriendo por ser rey, porque para eso tendría que pagar un alto precio, para que yo sea rey mamá tendría que morirse y yo no quiero que eso pase, yo no podría vivir sin ella"

"Te entiendo, yo también quiero mucho a la mía"

"Mira ahí está Ken"

"Hola Ken"

"Hola muchachos"

"¿Ya estás desocupado?" Preguntó Andy

"Ya ¿Y ustedes?"

"También" Respondió Ed

"Estupendo, vamos a buscar a Ostein" Sugirió Ken mientras comenzaban a caminar.

"¿Y qué cuentan? ¿Qué ronda por sus mentes?" Preguntó Andy

"Te veo enojado Ken" Dijo Ed

"Es por causa de mis papás, le he dicho a mi mamá que necesito mi privacidad ya no puedo seguir compartiendo cuarto con mi hermanito, le pedí el cuartito de bodega para hacerlo mi nuevo cuarto y me dijo que lo iba a pensar. Y luego tuve una discusión con mi papá porque quiero dejarme el cabello un poco largo y él no quiere, bah, pero no me importa yo me lo dejaré largo aunque se enfurezca ¿Y ustedes que cuentan?"

"Yo he estado ejercitándome últimamente ¿Se me nota?" Dijo Ed

"En realidad no" Respondió Andy

"Pero apuesto a que las chicas si lo notarán" Aseguró Ed

"¿Te estás poniendo en forma para impresionar a Angelita?" Preguntó Andy

"Así es" Respondió el menor de los tres

"Pues se me hace extraño" opinó Ken

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Ed extrañado

"Que tú sigas enamorado de Angelita" continuó el mayor de los tres

"Entonces ¿ustedes ya no lo están?" Preguntó el menor un tanto sorprendido

"Claro que ya no, eso fue solamente cosas de niños" Le respondió el príncipe

"Menos mal, eso significa que tengo cancha libre"

"Pero si a nosotros ya no nos gusta ¿Por qué a ti si?" Le pregunta Andy

"Quizás es porque Ed no ha terminado de madurar como nosotros" Opino Ken

"Es muy probable, en cambio a nosotros ahora nos interesan otras chicas lindas, como Rose" añadió el elegido

"Oigan no, yo no me porto como si todavía estuviera chiquito"

"Pues es que no te llaman la atención las otras chicas" le responde Ken

"Es que Angelita es la chica más maravillosa del mundo y notar eso no tiene que ver con si estoy chico o si ya crecí, es algo que se nota en cuanto se le conoce y es algo también que no he encontrado en ninguna otra chica"

"¿Ok? ¿Y ella ha notado que te has puesto en forma?" Le pregunta Andy sorprendido por la respuesta de su amigo

"Pues cada que paso a llevarle su pedido de hielo me atiende muy bien y me hace un cariño en la cabeza"

"Pues suerte con eso. Y tú Andy ¿Qué has hecho de nuevo?" Preguntó Ken

"He estado leyendo noticias sobre lo que ocurre en otras partes del mundo, están habiendo grandes cambios"

"¿Cambios para bien?" Pregunta el menor

"Algunos, pero en otros la cosa no pinta nada bien y eso me preocupa"

"Oh, ya verás que todo estará bien" le dice Ken

"Ojalá"

"Pero por lo que se ve, cada quien anda en su propia onda" dice el mayor

"Hola amigos" Dijo Ostein al verlos acercarse a su puerta.

"Hola Ostein" Respondieron a coro

"Ven vamos a divertirnos" Dijo Ed

"Suena bien ¿Qué tenían en mente?" Preguntó el mayor

"Nada aún, per cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que tres" Respondió Ken

"Y cómo hoy es viernes, después de divertirnos toda la tarde podemos hacer una pijamada en mi casa" Sugirió Andy

"¿En el castillo?" Preguntó el vago

"Hum, sí, el castillo es mi casa" Replicó Andy

"Pero ¿Crees que la estirada de la reina lo apruebe?" Preguntó Ostein

"Hey, no le digas así, mamá me ha dado permiso de invitar a los chicos a dormir en numerosas ocasiones" Gruñó Andy

"No te esponjes viejo, yo no sabía eso, creo que nunca he pasado una noche en un castillo, esto va a ser genial" Dijo Ostein.

El cuarteto caminó por las calles de Arendelle hasta que se toparon en la plaza principal con un puesto ambulante.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Andy

"Y miren ese tipo tan fornido" les dice Ed

"Se ve rudo" opina Ken

"Veo que les llama la atención mi puesto jóvenes" les dice el hombre acercándose a ellos

"Pues sí, supongo, algo ¿Quién es usted?" Le pregunta el vago

"Me conocen como Hércules y enseño técnicas de pelea profesionales"

"Wow ¿Y con eso nos podríamos defender de los bravucones?" Pregunta Ken emocionado

"Por supuesto"

"¿Y con esas técnicas podríamos ponernos fuertes como usted?" Le pregunta Ed

"Ja ja ja, yo llevo años dedicándome a esto, pero si entrenan duro y perseveran, ya verán que lo conseguirán"

"¿Cuánto cuestan las lecciones?" Pregunta Ostein

"Por la módica cantidad de 2 coronas por persona les impartiré una clase"

Los chicos no estaban muy seguros sobre aceptar.

"Hey miren esos chicos se van a inscribir" Dijo una chica

"Hay que quedarnos a verlos" Dijo otra mientras tomaban asiento en primera fila

"Hola Andy" Dijo Rose sentándose con las otras chicas

"Ho... hola Rose" Dijo Andy sonrojado

"Me apunto" Dijeron a coro entregándole el dinero.

"Muy bien comencemos" Dijo su instructor "Primero haremos calentamiento, comiencen a trotar dando vueltas alrededor del puesto"

"Hola chicas" Dijo el vago pasando cerca y guiñándoles el ojo.

"Amigos miren ahí está Rose" Dijo Andy en secreto a sus amigos

"Oh ¿Con qué esa es la famosa Rose? Tienes buen ojo, creo que ya es hora de que te den la charla hijo mío" Dijo el vago dándole un codazo

"Oh vamos, déjame en paz, ya sé de esas cosas" Replicó Andy.

"Ahora haremos unos estiramientos" los interrumpe su entrenador

En ese momento la sabionda sale del castillo y se sorprende de encontrar a su hermano ejercitándose.

"Pero ¿Qué hace Andy entrenando con esa bola de tontos, cuando debería entrenar con su compañera de aventuras?"

Y pensando esto corre al lado de su hermano.

"Hola Andy"

"Hola sabionda" le responde el príncipe desesperándose de que la niña trata de imitar lo que ellos hacen

"Oh no" se queja Ostein "Díganme que no se vino a indilgar la señorita: _Yo soy una ninja y una guerrera amazona_"

"¿Cuál es tu problema tonto? ¿Acaso temes que lo haga mejor que tú?"

"Lo siento pequeñita" le dice el instructor "Pero esta práctica es sólo para hombres" la levanta del suelo y la sienta con las otras chicas "No quiero que una criaturita frágil y delicada como usted vaya a salir lastimada"

"Yo no soy frágil ni delicada" le responde la niña "Si usted me entrena yo podría hacer lo mismo que ellos"

"Lo dudo mucho, una mujer no puede hacer las mismas cosas que un hombre"

"Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con ella" opina Rose "Una chica puede ser tan ruda como un chico, lo he visto antes"

"Sería en su imaginación jovencita, porque ese tipo de cosas no pasan en la vida real"

El entrenador vuelve con sus discípulos, mientras la sabionda no paraba de quejarse.

"¿Hasta cuándo va a llegar el momento en que a las mujeres se nos permita hacer lo mismo que los hombres?"

"Descuida Helenita" le dice Rose "Ya verás que algún día las mujeres y los hombres tendremos los mismos derechos"

"Espero que sea pronto, porque ya me cansaron esa bola de misóginos que nunca nos quieren dejar hacer nada y que hasta se creen más listos que nosotras"

Las otras chicas también se entristecieron de pensar que quizá ese día no llegaría pronto.

"Mejor me voy de aquí, yo no sé qué les ven a esos tontos" Dijo la sabionda poniéndose de pie

"Bueno, puede que en lo general los hombres sean poco razonables" le responde una de las chicas

"Pero en lo personal son lindos y simpáticos" añade otra

"Bueno allá ustedes" y diciendo esto, la sabionda volvió al castillo

Mientras tanto, los chicos hicieron al pie de la letra lo que su instructor les decía.

"Bien, pasemos a las maniobras defensivas, necesito un voluntario ¿Qué tal tú joven amigo?" Dijo tomando a Andy por el hombro.

El príncipe volteó a ver a las chicas que lo observaban emocionadas y decidió lucirse frente a ellas, así que puso en practica lo que había aprendido de kung-fu en sus entrenamientos como el elegido.

Así que cuando el hombre desprevenido de lo que le espera lo toma por el tobillo, el chico se jala y se libera, luego aprovechando que su rival esta desprevenido, le da una patada que lo hace caer al piso y al final se coloca sobre él como el vencedor.

"¡Bravo Andy!" Exclaman las chicas aplaudiéndole

"Cielos chico" exclama Hércules mientras su vencedor lo ayuda a ponerse de pie "Peleas muy bien ¿Quién te enseñó esos movimientos?"

"Oh ya sabe, cuando uno es el príncipe, recibe todo tipo de lecciones, incluyendo defensa personal"

"Oh entiendo, entonces usted ya no necesita este tipo de entrenamiento"

"Yo no, pero mis amigos sí"

Sus amigos se molestaron de que ese mal amigo había fingido todo ese tiempo no saber nada del tema solamente para poderse lucir frente a las chicas y a ellos hacerlos pasar como unos ineptos.

"Excelente, entonces pasa ahora tú pequeñito" le dice a Ed

"En realidad señor se supone que yo no debería..." Dijo Ed pero el instructor lo jaloneó sin dejarlo si quiera terminar de hablar.

Una vez que la demostración comenzó, el chico de pronto se sintió volando por los aires y para colmo en un momento sintió una corriente de aire en una parte donde jamás le daba el sol.

Y todo, delante de las chicas, las cuales no paraban de adular a Andy. Uno a uno los tres chicos fueron pasando a enfrentar al instructor y todos terminaron zangoloteados y rodando por el suelo mientras Andy sólo se carcajeaba.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, los amigos de Andy acabaron todos molidos y recostados en el césped, mientras su rival nuevamente surgía vencedor, llevándose a las chicas a dar una vuelta.

"Eso es todo por hoy jóvenes, nos vemos mañana" les dice su entrenador mientras cierra su puesto y se aleja

"No en esta vida" se queja el vago

"No sabía que hacer musculo era tan... cansado" dice Ed destorciéndose el cuello.

"Lo peor de todo es que sólo nos vimos como un grupo de débiles niñitas" agrega Ken

"Mientras que ese mañoso de Anders quedó como el hombre del día, miren eso, todas se van con él y ni quien se acuerde de nosotros" les dice el mayor

"Yo digo que hay que hacerlo pagar por eso" opina el menor

"Si, démosle una lección, nadie se burla de nosotros" añade Ken

"Tengo una idea socios, nos vemos en este mismo lugar dentro de 1 hora mas o menos" les dice el vago y todos intentan ponerse de pie sin conseguirlo

"No creo poder levantarme, me duele todo" le dice Ed

"Muy bien, entonces esperemos unos segundos y al momento en que nos logremos incorporar es cuando corre reloj para vernos aquí nuevamente dentro de 1 hora" les dice Ostein

Por fin los adoloridos chicos logran avanzar a sus casas y al momento señalado, los 3 se reúnen en la plaza.

"¿Qué creen amigos? Tengo la manera de vengarme de ese tonto" les dice el vago y les muestra un libro

"Le leeremos un libro, oh si, eso será bastante tortura para él que nunca lee nada educativo" dice Ken

"Lo que se me ocurrió es sacarle un buen susto"

"_¿Cocinando con la abuela?_ No, que susto, que susto, eso en serio que es para matar a cualquiera" opina Ken sarcásticamente

"Eso dice de titulo por ahora, pero lo voy a llevar con unos amigos que tienen una imprenta para cambiarle la pasta y que en su lugar diga: _El fantasma del castillo_"

"Suena interesante" opina Ed

"Ya verán que será genial, estará listo en un rato y para entonces lo llevaré a nuestra pijamada, lo esconderemos en algún cuarto del palacio y luego se lo leeré a ese tonto aparentando que relata sucesos terribles sucedidos en "

"Genial, apuesto a que no pegara el ojo en toda la noche por el terror" dice Ken

Sin saber las negras intenciones de sus amigos, Andy los recibe en el castillo al caer la noche.

"Bueno, parece que esta será una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí, nunca había dormido en un palacio" dice el vago

"Ya veras que será genial" Dice Andy

"Me imagino, con torres de bocadillos, bellas sirvientas atendiéndonos y las historias de terror que no pueden faltar, je je"

"Oh, la verdad es que cuando Ed y Ken se han quedado no hemos contado ese tipo de historias, pero aun así nos la hemos pasado genial, yo diría que mucho mejor que con esas historias" opina el príncipe un poco nervioso

"No seas gallina, propongo que luego del banquete que tendremos salgamos a explorar el castillo de noche ¿se imaginan cómo debe de lucir?"

"Les aseguro que no es nada del otro mundo" Argumentó Andy al pensar que lucía realmente tenebroso

"Buena idea vayamos" opinaron el resto de los chicos y a Andy no le quedó de otra más que aceptar también

Momentos después los cuatro disfrutaban de una buena cena.

"Mis felicitaciones al chef" Dijo el vago ruñendo un hueso.

"Pues esa sería yo" Opinó Gerda "Me alegra que le haya gustado, joven" Agregó recogiendo sus paltos

"Vamos chicos les enseñaré donde dormirán"

Caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a las habitaciones de huéspedes.

"Hey, esta habitación es muy lujosa, creo que podría acostumbrarme" Dijo Ostein acomodándose entre los cojines.

"Pero una pijamada no estaría completa sin una pelea de almohadas" Dijo Ed comenzando la pelea y dando un almohadazo al vago

"¿ah sí?" Replicó su amigo tomando uno de los cojines y contratacando.

"Ja ja ja ja" Rieron los cuatro saltando en las camas

"Wow, esto parece un campo de batalla, pido tiempo" Dijo la reina asomándose a la puerta.

"Hola majestad" Dijo Ken mientras interrumpían la pelea

"Hola niños, espero estén cómodos"

"Claro que sí mucho muy cómodos" Dijo Ed acurrucándose en la cama destinada para él.

"No se desvelen demasiado Andy"

"No mamá"

"Que descanses hijito" Dijo Elsa dándole un beso en la frente

"Oh mamá, no frente a los chicos" Se quejó Andy.

"Buenas noches Andy"

"Buenas noches mamá"

"Buenas noches muchachos"

"Buenas noches" Dijeron Ed y Ostein

"Que descanse" Dijo Ken

Y tal como dijeron, momentos después los 3 chicos recorrían los pasillos del enorme lugar alumbrados solamente con quinqués, mientras que el vago escondía entre su ropa el libro que usarían para su broma.

Al entrar a una habitación que alguna vez fue un estudio, Ostein decidió dejar el libro junto con otros y lo cubre con polvo para que parezca que no ha sido movido en mucho tiempo.

"Wow ¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Ed

"Era el estudio de mi difunto abuelo, desde que él falleció ha estado cerrado casi todo el tiempo"

"Gulp, espero que por andar tratando de asustar a Andy no terminemos asustados por algún fantasma" le dice Ed a Ken

"Actúa natural" le responde su amigo quien también tiene muchos nervios

"¿Quieres decir que nadie ha tocado estos libros en años?" Pregunta el vago decidido a seguir con su plan

"Supongo, la única que suele entrar es mi mamá y Susanne también, pero no sé si los hayan leído"

"¿Se imaginan cuántos secretos ocultos deben tener estos libros?" Les pregunta Ostein mientras finge curiosearlos

"Mejor salgamos de aquí, todavía hay otros sitios mucho más bonitos que este para conocer"

"Espera, mira esto de aquí" le dice su amigo quien finge encontrar el libro

"¿Qué es?" Pregunta Andy muy nervioso

"No puedo leer bien el titulo por el polvo que tiene" y diciendo esto, sopla el polvo sobre la cara de Ed, el cual comienza a toser fuertemente

"Silencio" le dice Ken "¿Quieres despertar a todos en el castillo?"

"Perdón" responde el chico hablando con muchos trabajos

"_El fantasma del castillo_, órale, no sabia que tenían su fantasma personal" Dijo Ostein

"No lo tenemos" responde Andy nervioso

"Que no lo hayas visto no significa que no haya uno, pero aquí está la respuesta frente a tus ojos" dice el vago mostrándole el libro con la cubierta cambiada

"Yo digo que ya hay que irnos, mamá se podría molestar de saber que entramos aquí"

"Muy bien, vámonos, pero nos llevamos el libro"

"Déjalo en su lugar, yo digo que no es verdad, solamente debe de tratarse de algún cuento"

"Por eso me lo traeré, para salir de dudas"

Una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto de Andy, Ostein comenzó a hojear las paginas, la cuales contenían ilustraciones y recetas de cocina.

"Aquí viene el relato, escrito de puño y letra por el rey Anders de Arendelle"

"¿Y qué dice?" Pregunta Andy al borde del infarto

"Dice que este terreno donde se edificó el castillo pertenecía antes a un rico comerciante, pero sus hijos vendieron el terreno contra su voluntad. Cuando se enteró fue tanta su decepción que cayó gravemente enfermo y murió al poco tiempo.

Largos años pasaron cuando surgió un pequeño pueblo y más tarde un hombre valiente y determinado luchó contra unos invasores, aclamado pos su pueblo fue coronado rey, el primer Rey y fundador de Arendelle.

En el terreno perteneciente a aquel desdichado hombre se construyó un enorme castillo, el Rey Anders fue un rey sabio y justo amado por sus súbditos.

Se dice que el dueño original de la propiedad aún ronda por aquí reclamando que según él, por derecho es suyo.

Aquí el Rey Anders dejó algunas cosas escritas al respecto: He visto una sombra que avanza por los pasillos, se oye el arrastrar de cadenas, una sombra reflejada en los espejos, he oído puertas que se cierran cuando no hay nadie. Tal vez haya quienes me crean loco, pero les aseguro que lo que he visto es verdad hay un fantasma rondando el castillo.

Bueno" dice el vago cerrando el libro "Me muero de sueño, una historia fantasmal si que pone dormilón a cualquiera"

"Yo igual ya tengo sueño" agrego Ed

"¿Ya se van?" Preguntó Andy nervioso al verlos enfilar hacia la puerta para dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes.

"Claro, debemos dormir para ser bellos" Dijo el vago

"No se vayan todavía, aún es temprano" Insistió Andy

"Ya pasa e las doce, chispas, las doce ¿No ese esa la hora a la que los fantasmas salen de sus tumbas?" Preguntó burlonamente el vago

"Supercherías solamente" Dijo Andy tratando de hacerse el valiente.

"Muy cierto, vamos chicos"

"¿No te quedas Ed? Traje un juego de mesa genial de mi último viaje, podemos jugar si quieres" Insistió el joven príncipe

"Me encantaría Andy, pero fue un día cansado y me muero de sueño"

"Buenas noches viejo" Dijo Ken mientras los tres salían

"Sí, nos vemos mañana" Respondió Andy mirando con angustia la puerta cerrarse.

Momentos después los tres chicos salían dejando a Andy solo y muerto de miedo.

"Ostein te luciste" le dice Ed una vez que se alejaron del cuarto del príncipe "Hasta me pusiste la piel de gallina"

"Si viejo, juro que hiciste que te creyera palabra por palabra" le dice Ken

"Ahora imagínense cómo estará nuestro muy querido amigo con todo esto, je je je"

"Si, pobre, no va a poder dormir en muchas noches" dice el menor aguantándose la risa

"Fue un buen castigo después de todo" dice Ken

"Pero el castigo no termina ahí"

"¿Entonces?" Preguntan ambos chicos desconcertados

"Aprovechando que Andy está tan asustado, podemos sacarle un buen susto"

"Suena genial ¿Cómo le hacemos?" Pregunta Ken

"Nos disfrazaremos de fantasmas, así, Ed sube a mis hombros así pareceremos un bulto en verdad grande, mientras tu Ken cúbrenos con algunas sábanas"

"Creo que ya sé lo que planeas"

"Pero no me vayas a tirar" Dijo Ed nervioso arriba de los hombros de su amigo.

"Claro que no, te afianzas bien con las piernas" Respondió Ostein

"Con dos sábanas quedarán muy bien tapados" Dijo Ken

"me vas a dejar ver nada" dice Ed una vez que estuvieron listos

"¿Y para qué quieres ver? Si el que va a caminar es Ostein"

"Es que yo tampoco puedo ver nada" le responde el vago

"Pero no se preocupen, yo los dirigiré con mi desarrollado sentido de la orientación"

"Vamos entonces" dijo Ostein y comenzó a avanzar guiado por Ken

"Pero no nos vayamos a tropezar" Dijo Ed

De vuelta en su habitación Andy intentaba conciliar el sueño.

"No estoy asustado, después de todo soy el elegido ¿Cierto? He enfrentado monstruos horribles ¿No es así? Además, he vivido casi 13 años en este castillo y nunca he visto a ese fantasma ¿Cierto? Y mamá pasó 13 años sin salir de este mismo cuarto y no ha dicho que se le apareciera un fantasma ¿No es así? No tengo nada que temer" Dijo Andy acurrucándose y cobijándose hasta la cara tembloroso

No muy lejos de ahí sus vengativos amigos caminaban por los oscuros pasillos.

"No distingo nada con esta oscuridad, pero creo que esta puerta es la del cuarto de Andy"

Abriendo la puerta condujo al falso fantasma dentro.

"Sí, creo que es aquí" Pensó Ken.

Entraron sigilosamente hasta llegar al borde de la cama y ocultándose detrás de sus amigos, Ken puso sus manos en la boca a manera de corneta para fingir una voz siniestra.

"Soy el legítimo dueño de este castillo y busco venganza"

La reina abrió los ojos y al ver aquella figura alargada a los pies de su cama lanzó un agudo grito.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!"

Aquel agudo grito inesperado hizo salir corriendo a los fantasmas, en el marco superior de la puerta, la cabeza de Ed se estrelló como una calabaza y los tres muchachos rodaron por el suelo mientras oían a sus espaldas la voz de alarma que se corría por todo el castillo y los pasos de los guardias.

Andy salió corriendo de su habitación hasta el pasillo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Andy

"!El fantasma del castillo!" Dijo el vago pasando cerca de él

"¿El fantasma? Gulp"

Y atropelladamente todos entraron a su recámara.

"¡Acuéstense pronto!" Dijo Ken

"Que tonto eres Ken" Gruñó Ostein

"Perdóname viejo, me equivoqué de habitación"

"¡Creo que me reventé la cabeza, muchachos!" Se quejó Ed.

"Confórmate con que vivas"

De pronto guardaron silencio al escuchar breves pasos aproximándose, era Andy quien no entendí ni jota de que estaba sucediendo y por qué tanto alboroto.

"Háganse los dormidos que ahí viene" Dijo Ostein.

"¿Ya viene el fantasma? ¡Ay Dios Santito!" Exclamó Andy saltando dentro de un armario.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Elsa acompañada de Anna, Kristoff y varios guardias entraron en la habitación.

Encendieron el quinqué y todos fingieron dormir plácidamente.

"Parece que todo está normal" Dijo Kristoff

"Entonces ¿Quién llegó hasta los pies de mi cama?"

"Quizás fue una pesadilla Majestad" Opinó un guardia

"Tienen razón, no hay otra explicación" Y diciendo esto salieron cerrando la puerta.

"Nos salvamos de milagro de que nos hubieran corrido a estas horas de la noche" Dijo Ostein

"Y todo por culpa de Ken"

"Por culpa de Andy dirás"

"¿Qué yo qué?" Preguntó Andy saliendo de su escondrijo pero sin haber escuchado su conversación. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó muchachos cuéntenme?"

"Que en la noche llegó el fantasma y sonaban muy feo sus costillas"

"Hubieras visto como echaba una luz verde por los huecos de su calavera"

"¡Era un esqueleto espantoso!"

"Ay muchachos y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"¿Vamos? Me suena a manada, es tú castillo, tú debes solucionarlo"

"¿Yo solito?"

"Pero por ahora vamos a dormir"

"Háganme un huequito aquí con ustedes ¿No quieren?"

"Lo siento Andy, pero sólo cabemos Ed y yo en esta cama"

"¿Y qué me dices tú Ostein?"

"Perdóname, pero estoy muy acostumbrado a dormir solo"

"Abrázate a tu reno que así tal vez el fantasma no te jale un pie" Dijo Ken

Logrando su deseo de asustar a Andy, los tres muchachos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

"Ya se durmieron" Se pensó Andy y aprovechando esto se acomodó al lado de Ostein cobijándose por completo, aunque sin poder dormir en toda la noche.

"Oigo pasos...sí, los estoy oyendo muy claramente" Se quejaba Andy tembloroso.

Cuando empezó a clarear el día, Andy al fin pudo dormirse, más tarde sus tres amigos se despertaron y se dispusieron a comenzar el día.

"Arriba muchachos que hoy tenemos partido de béisbol temprano" Dijo Ostein.

"Cierto y tenemos que lucirnos desde hoy" Dijo Ken

"Miren este que comodino, le dije que no lo quería aquí y de todos modos se endilgó" Dijo el vago señalando al durmiente Andy y poniéndose de pie

"Seguramente tenía tanto miedo que no pudo dormir solo"Aseguró Ed

"Pues despiértalo" Dijo Ostein

"Andy" Dijo Ed sacudiéndolo suavemente.

"Cinco minutos más mamá"

"No soy tu mamá, soy Ed"

"Pues con mayor razón no me estés molestando"

"Los muchachos ya se levantaron están e la piscina"

"¿Se levantaron ya? Pero si apenas me acabo de empezar a dormir" Dijo Andy frotándose los ojos "¿Ya se fue el fantasma?"

"Supongo, ya es de día, lo más probable es que ya haya vuelto a su tumba"

Conducido por su amigo y más dormido que despierto, Andy se reunió con lso demás en la alberca.

"Anda Andy, date un buen chapuzón que te va a caer muy bien"

"No pegué los ojos en toda la noche, les aseguro que el fantasma del castillo estuvo sentado a los pies de la cama...yo lo veía clarito" dijo el joven príncipe a quien el terror le había hecho ver cosas que en realidad no había.

Más tarde en un campo cercano comenzaban el juego.

"Que Andy vaya al jardín izquierdo" Dijo el vago

"Voy volando" Dijo Andy avanzando hacia el lado equivocado.

"No, ese es el jardín derecho ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está sordo?" Preguntó otro chico

"Más bien está casi dormido" Dijo Ken mientras veían a Andy acurrucarse en el campo de juego.

"Venganza obtenida" Dijo el vago a los demás sonriendo

Logrando con dificultad terminar el juego y perdiendo varias pelotas a causa de su agotamiento, Andy volvió al castillo y después de tomar una larga siesta, se encontraba en la oficina de su madre hojeando su agenda.

"Ahí está Andy hurgando en mis papeles" Pensó la reina "Y lo más probable es que ahorita vaya a comenzar una de sus discusiones diciendo _Mamá ¿Por qué tú puedes hacer estoy y yo no? O ¿Por qué tú a mi edad hacías esto y lo otro y yo no?"_

Y acercándose regañó a su hijo.

"Anders ¿Qué estás buscando en mi oficina? Más te vale que no sea otra de tus bromas"

"No mamá, estoy buscando la dirección de un exorcista"

"No me vengas con tonterías, te he dicho que no revuelvas mis cosas"

"No son tonterías, tal vez no me creas, pero hay un fantasma en el castillo"

"¿Qué?"

"En serio, hay un fantasma que ronda el castillo desde hace siglos"

"Andy, cuando creías eso a los seis años me parecía tierno, pero ya tienes casi trece, eso ya no va contigo"

"No estoy inventando, es cierto, las cosas paranormales nos rodean ¿Ya olvidaste lo de los vikingos fantasmas?"

"No lo he olvidado, poseyeron a tus amigos"

"Exacto y quien sabe que nos pueda hacer ese fantasma"

"¿Tú lo has visto?"

"Claro que lo vi"

"¿De veras?"

"Sí, estaba muerto de miedo en la noche y clarito lo vi a los pies de mi cama"

"En ocasiones nuestra mente puede jugarnos bromas, y a veces se nos figura ver cosas"

"¿Te sientes bien? Hablas como si tuvieras miedo ¿Acaso has visto al fantasma?"

"En la noche creí ver un bulto blanco a los pies de mi cama"

"¿Y por eso gritaste?"

"Sí, se veía muy tétrico, me asusté mucho"

"Entonces con mayor razón debes creerme, ese libro decía la verdad, hay que ir a algún almacén de artículos religiosos, comprar varios litros de agua bendita y..."

"¿De qué libro hablas?"

"Bien, anoche anduvimos explorando y entramos al estudio del abuelo, sé que no debimos, pero los chicos insistieron y entonces hayamos un libro escrito por el Rey Anders en persona Ostein nos lo leyó, decía que se aparecía un fantasma, era el espíritu de un hombre que murió de tristeza cuando sus hijos vendieron contra su voluntad este terreno sobre el cual, años después construyeron el castillo"

"Nunca había oído esa leyenda, enséñame ese libro ¿Dónde está?"

"En la habitación de Ostein"

Ambos tocaron en la puerta de huéspedes y al no tener respuesta entraron.

"Ahí está sobre la cómoda" Dijo Andy tomándolo "Mira el título _El Fantasma del Castillo_ ¿Lo ves? ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Vamos ahora mismo por el Padre Valter para que bendiga el lugar"

La reina hojeó el libro.

"Oh hijo, esto no es un libro de fantasmas, es un libro de recetas de cocina alterado, parece que tus amigos te jugaron una broma"

"¿Pero qué?" Gruñó Andy tomando el libro y viendo que era cierto "¿Se burlaron de mí?"

"Al parecer se burlaron de ambos, imagino que fueron ellos el supuesto fantasma que me asustó anoche"

Furioso Andy salió de la oficina en busca de sus amigos. Ajenos a lo ocurrido, los tres chicos se encontraban relajándose en el salón.

"Estuvo buena la broma de anoche je je je"

"Como se caía de sueño el pobre"

"¿Creen que podamos asustar a mi hermano mayor también para vengarme?"

"Oigan y ¿Creen que Andy sospeche?"

"No lo creo, nuestro plan era perfecto"

"Además es un descerebrado que nunca se le ocurrió entrar al estudio de su abuelo en todos estos años ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien así de torpe?"

"¿Es idea mía o se siente frio de repente?"

"Quizás sea sólo una corriente de aire, vamos, no se hagan de delito, actúen natural"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe con una ventisca helada y Andy se acercó furibundo a sus amigos, los cuales al verlo se asustaron tanto que se cayeron con todo y sillón.

"¿Así que se creen muy gracioso? ¿Eh?"

"¿Ahora que mosca te picó?"

"¿Con que el fantasma del castillo ¿No? Creo que más bien es Cocinando con la Abuela" Gritó Andy arrojándole el libro en la cara al vago.

"Oh ¿Ya lo descubriste?" Dijo Ed con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¡Idiotas! ¿Tienen idea de lo que me hicieron pasar? Casi me matan del susto"

"Vamos ¿Qué es una bromita inocente entre amigos?" Dijo Ed tratando de alivianar las cosas.

"Ustedes ya no son mis amigos, no quiero que me vuelvan a dirigir la palabra y salgan de mi casa inmediatamente" Ordenó Andy.

"Mira no te pongas tan hablador ¿tú nos hiciste quedar en ridículo?" Argumentó Ostein

"¿De qué rayos están hablando?"

"Ayer cuando practicamos lucha, dijiste que no sabías nada de técnicas de defensa" Continuó el vago

"Yo nunca dije eso, ustedes lo dieron por hecho"

"Como sea, el punto es que nos hiciste creer que eras tan inexperto como nosotros" Opinó Ken

"Y a la hora de la hora te luciste mientras nosotros sólo quedamos como unos ineptos" Agregó Ed

"Esas chicas lindas te aclamaron y nos ignoraron por completo" Rezongó Ostein

"Y para colmo te las llevaste a dar la vuelta" Dijo Ken

"¿Y qué querían? ¿Qué hiciera de cuenta que no sabía y me dejara vapulear sólo para no hacerlos ver mal?"

"No, pero tal vez darnos una mano" Insistió Ken

"En primer lugar no debiste aparentar estar en las mismas condiciones que nosotros, fue por eso que le entramos, porque todos éramos principiantes" Dijo Ostein

"Bueno, quizás si debí informarles primero" Admitió Andy "Pero creo que su venganza fue algo en verdad muy bajo"

"Tú nos has jugado peores, no te hagas la victima" Rezongó Ken "Cómo aquella vez en que le dijiste a Ed que los postes congelados sabían a caramelo y el pobre terminó pegado de la lengua por una hora entera"

"O como aquella que le dijiste a Ken que tu mamá había decretado que los lunes debían vestirse de niña y el pobre llegó a la escuela usando vestido y fue el hazmerreír de todos" Agregó Ed.

"Gracias por esa imagen mental, ahora estará en mis pesadillas por siempre" Dijo Ostein

"Hey, yo tenía sólo siete en ese entonces" Se justificó Ken.

"O ¿Qué hay de aquella vez en que me contaste un chiste mientras bebía una deliciosa malteada?" Insistió el vago "Hiciste que me saliera por la nariz y todos se rieron de mí"

"Ustedes también suelen jugarme bromas pesadas constantemente, pero esta vez se pasaron porque también se metieron con mi mamá y eso no se lo paso a nadie"

"Lo de tu mamá fue sin querer, buscábamos tu cuarto para asustarte a ti, pero el torpe de Ken se equivocó de habitación"

"No soy torpe, lo que pasa es que en mi opinión todos los cuartos se parecen en este castillo, deberían poner señalamientos"

"¿Señalamientos? Si claro, _atención invasores y enemigos, si siguen por este pasillo a mano derecha encontrarán las habitaciones de la reina_" Se burló Andy

"Y además ¿Tú crees que querríamos verla en camisón? Eso sería traumatizante" Dijo Ed.

"Ahora yo soy el que va a tener pesadillas con esa imagen mental" Opinó Ken.

"No es tan malo ¿Cómo creen que se vea?" Dijo el vago

"¿Qué te importa?" Gruñó Andy

"Bueno, el punto es que los cuatro nos fastidiamos entre todos" Dijo Ken

"Sí, y al parecer hay veces que no nos medimos con nuestras bromas" Agregó el vago. "Pero por más bromas que nos hagamos seguimos siendo amigos y nos queremos"

"Ostein tiene razón ¿Qué tal si olvidamos este incidente y volvemos a ser tan amigos del alma?" Dijo Ken.

"¿Paces?" Pregunta Ed extendiéndole la mano a Andy.

"Son unos parásitos inmundos" Murmuró Andy con los brazos cruzados y Ed se mortificó de pensar que habían perdido su amistad. "Pero así los quiero" Agregó el joven príncipe con una genuina sonrisa y estrechó la mano de su amigo "Paces"

Y todos terminaban en un abrazo grupal.

**QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? NO ALCANCÉ A HACERLO TOTALMENTE DE SAN VALENTÍN PERO SE MENCIONAN ALGUNAS COSAS SOBRE AMISTAD.**

**YA ME IMAGINO QUE MUCHOS VAN A SEGUIR LOS BUENOS CONSEJOS DE ANDY PARA FALTAR A CLASES JE JE JE.**


	40. Chapter 40

**HOLA A TODOS, DESPUES DE VARIOS DIAS AUSENTE POR FIN AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO EPISODIO, ME COSTÓ ALGO DE TRABAJO TERMINARLO.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

Los días continuaron pasando y pronto los papás de Helena estuvieron de vuelta de su viaje.

"Sabionda, recuerda lo que prometiste" Dijo Andy mientras ambos salían a recibirlos "No debes contarle nada sobre el mundo mágico y todo eso a tus papás ¿entendido?"

"Claro que si, descuida, yo sé guardar un secreto"

"Oh, pero si ahí esta mi preciosidad" dice Hans cargando a la niña "¿Cómo te portaste?"

"Me porté muy bien, me divertí mucho con Andy, y Elsa me cuidó muy bien pero ya los extrañaba"

"Y nosotros también a ti" Dijo Hans

"Sí, echamos de menos todo tu alboroto" Agregó Liv.

"¿y tú que cuentas hijo?" Preguntó el pelirrojo al elegido.

"Oh, pues nada nuevo, ya sabes, la escuela, los deberes, mis amigos, lo típico"

"Me alegra oírlo" Y después dirigiéndose a la niña agregó "¿Qué crees muñequita? Tengo planeado un paseo muy divertido"

"¿En serio? ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Vamos a pasear a un lago muy bonito que queda cerca de aquí"

"Oh Hans, sobre eso" le dice Liv "Váyanse ustedes, yo me siento algo cansada luego de nuestro viaje"

"Como quieras amor, pero tú si nos acompañaras ¿no es así Dy?"

"Quisiera papá, pero la verdad es que me he atrasado un poco con mis estudios y tengo que ponerme al corriente antes de que mamá se entere o se armará un tremendo lío"

"Muy bien, en ese caso, parece que sólo seremos tú y yo hijita"

Durante el camino, la sabionda aprovechó para darle la queja a su papá de lo que sucedió el día en que Andy y sus amigos entrenaban con Hércules.

"Y entonces ese hombre me dijo que las mujeres nunca vamos a poder hacer lo mismo que los hombres"

"Pues yo creo que se equivoca los hombres y las mujeres tenemos los mismos derechos aunque la vez somos muy diferentes"

"Pero apuesto a que si se nos dieran más oportunidades, podríamos hacer grandes cosas"

"Lo sé, hay muchas cosas que si podrían hacer y que no se les permite, pero no te aflijas por eso, tú sabes que en casa las cosas no son así, tú puedes jugar con espadas y montar a caballo, al mismo tiempo que te encantan los vestidos, los zapatos y los animales de peluche"

"Ojalá así fuera para con todas las mujeres"

"Algún día lo será, estoy seguro y más seguro estoy de que tú tendrás mucho que ver con ese cambio"

"Me gustaría que en este viaje nos sorprendiera una aventura, así yo podría quedar como la heroína del día y les daría una lección a los tontos amigos de Andy"

"Todo puede suceder, pero no te preocupes por lo que ellos piensen, lo importante es que tú sepas cómo son en verdad las cosas"

Al caer la tarde, Hans y la sabionda disfrutaban de una tranquila tarde en la orilla de una isla en el lago que desembocaba en el océano.

"Mira todas estas cosas deliciosas que me traje papi" dice la niña abriendo la canasta de picnic

"Sándwiches"

"Así es y también chocolates, ups, parece que con el calor se derritieron" dice la sabionda tomando el frasco donde guardo su botín

"No importa" le dice su papá "Sigue siendo chocolate y por lo tanto sigue siendo delicioso"

La niña abre el frasco y comienza a saborear su tarro de chocolate derretido.

"Aprovecharé que estamos aquí para practicar mi pesca" dice el sureño sacando una caña de pescar

Pero por error, engancha con el anzuelo el frasco del chocolate y al jalarlo, éste termina encima de la carnada que llevaba para pescar.

"Iag, le pusiste carnada a mi chocolate"

"Iag, le pusiste chocolate a mi carnada"

Por el peso del frasco, el balde con la carnada resbaló y cayó al lago, perdiéndose de vista.

"Pero que manera de desperdiciar la carnada tan buena que me traje de la capital, se suponía que iba a atrapar muchos peces gracias a ella"

De pronto, del lago emergió un enorme pez que los dejó paralizados del susto.

"Guau, pero mira que tamaño de pez, es un pez gigante" dice la niña mientras la ballena salta y se sumerge nuevamente bañándolos con el agua que salpicó

"Cuando dijeron que me iba a ir muy bien atrapando peces, yo creí que se referían a otra cosa" se queja Hans mientras se trata de quitar el agua

"Mira se acercó, hola bonito"

Pero la ballena por acercarse da un golpe al sitio donde la niña está parada y la tira al agua.

"¡Ahhh!"

"¡Helena!"

Con desesperación el sureño observa como la ballena salta detrás de su hija.

"¡Resiste hijita! ¡Yo te salvo! ¡Yo te salvo!"

Hans salta al agua buscando a su hija y justo en ese momento, la niña vuelve a emerger en la nariz de la ballena.

"Ji ji ji, este amiguito es más divertido que los juegos de la feria" exclama la sabionda

"Cof cof" tose Hans saliendo del agua y regresando a la orilla de la isla "Y más mojado también"

Mientras tanto, la ballena se balancea alegremente, aun con la niña sobre su cabeza.

"Le gustó la carnada con chocolate" dice la sabionda al encontrar junto a ella el balde de carnada "Quieres más ¿no es así?" y diciendo esto, toma un poco de carnada y lo extiende frente al animal "Vamos, siéntate chico ¿sabes sentarte?"

"Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Esta sardina gigante resultó ser más amistosa que un cachorro"

Y la ballena comienza a avanzar hacia atrás apoyada en su cola, para después dejarse caer de panza, provocando otra gran ola que vuelve a empapar a Hans.

"Da la vuelta amigo" le dice la niña a su nuevo amigo "Vamos gira"

Y la ballena la obedece, para más tarde lanzar un chorro de agua por su espiráculo (agujero que se encuentra en la espalda de las ballenas, que es por donde éstas respiran), levantando a la sabionda.

"Que divertido ¿Me la puedo quedar papá? Di que si"

"¿Quedártela? Necesitarías una pecera del tamaño de Arendelle"

"Sería una mascota genial" dice la niña entristecida mientras el chorro de agua disminuye de fuerza y nuevamente queda sobre la cabeza de la ballena

"Míralo desde su punto de vista hijita, sólo porque nosotros no podamos quedarnos a jugar aquí todo el día no significa que él no pueda hacerlo"

"¿Ya nos vamos?" Pregunta la sabionda mientras le hace cariños al enorme animal

"Tu mamá no quería que nos tardáramos demasiado, además está por oscurecer y no podemos quedarnos a pasar aquí la noche"

"Pero ya hemos acampado antes y es divertido"

"Si, pero hoy no trajimos nuestras cosas para pasar aquí la noche, y después de todo, ya estuvimos jugando toda la tarde, dile hasta la vista"

"Nos vemos grandulón"

Y entonces la ballena acerca a la niña a la barca y se la entrega a su papá.

"Volveremos a vernos pronto" le dice la sabionda mientras se alejan en la lancha

Para más tarde volver a la costa y subir nuevamente al carruaje que los llevará a casa.

Al día siguiente, el tío de Ostein llega a la villa como de costumbre para surtir sus vitaminas de caballo.

"¿Se enteró de la noticia señor Westerguard?"

"¿Qué noticia? Recién que mi esposa y yo volvimos de la capital"

"Un hombre llamado Seymore abrirá por esta zona un hábitat marino llamado acuario, en donde exhibirá toda clase de creaturas que sólo se encuentran en el océano"

"¿En serio? Suena muy interesante"

"Lo malo es que la inauguración se suspenderá hasta nuevo aviso, pues justo cuando ya había capturado al ultimo espécimen de su colección y lo traía para acá, éste se le escapó"

"Oh que mala suerte"

En ese momento, Helena se acerca para escuchar la conversación.

"Ahora ofrece una recompensa al valiente que logre capturarla nuevamente"

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué clase de animal era que vale tanto dinero?"

"Era una ballena"

"¿Ballena?" Preguntan Hans y Helena al mismo tiempo

"Si, ahora mismo hay un montón de interesados en tomar el trabajo, pero quisiera ver cómo le harán para atrapar un pez de ese tamaño, je je je"

El hombre termina su trabajo y se retira.

"Papi nosotros podríamos tomar el trabajo también, después de todo, ya sabemos en dónde está"

"Pero muñequita, nosotros no necesitamos dinero, vivimos muy bien con lo que la villa nos deja"

"No por el dinero"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿No lo ves papi? Esa ballena podría estar en peligro y si la salvamos, todos verán que una niña como yo puede ser valiente y toda una heroína"

"Muy bien, supongo que podemos ayudar por lo menos"

"Y así, si la ballena está cerca de aquí, podremos visitarla a diario"

"Vamos entonces a hablar con ese Seymore, para decirle que le devolveremos a su ballena perdida"

"Si, vamos"

Momentos después padre e hija se reunían con el dueño del acuario, el sitio apenas estaba terminado de construir y se podían observar enormes tanques de agua, las cuales albergaban toda clase de creaturas marinas, como delfines, focas y hasta tiburones, también había peceras un tanto más pequeñas dentro de las paredes del lugar, las cuales contenían caballitos de mar, cangrejos y toda clase de peces.

"Gracias a Neptuno que mi ballena apareció" decía Seymore luego de que le narraran su reciente aventura "No tienes ni idea de lo que significa para mí"

"Nos alegra oírlo" le dice el sureño

"Y no se preocupen por su recompensa" les dice mientras jala un pesado costal "Apenas tenga a Moby Demple pueden contar con ella"

"Oh si, apuesto a que será un gran espectáculo una vez que pueda exhibirla" le dice Hans

"Así es en efecto y espero que esté bien, es que verán es todavía demasiado joven como para entender que una ballena no sobreviviría en el mar abierto"

"Bueno, por lo que vi parecía muy feliz allá afuera" opina Helena

"Hablando de ser muy joven para entenderlo, mira preciosa ¿A quién le vas a creer a mí o a tus propios ojos?"

Y diciendo esto, el dueño de la ballena abordó su lancha, la cual tenía un filoso arpón al frente.

"Oiga, ya había visto una de esas cosas en un libro, no es bueno para los animales" le dice la niña mientras ella y su papá suben también en la lancha

"Y que yo sepa ni siquiera están aprobados por la ley" agrega Hans

"Sólo si se utiliza para cacería, verán esta lancha no será utilizada para ese propósito, sólo es parte de la exhibición que tendré, pero como no tengo ninguna otra y me urge atrapar a esa ballena es por eso que la utilizaré sólo esta vez" y diciendo esto, enfoca el arpón hacia ellos "Así que, vamos de una vez por mi ballena ¿no?"

Nuevamente se encuentran en el sitio donde el día anterior se encontraron a la ballena.

"Cuando estén listos amigos" les dice Seymore mientras se oculta debajo de un montón de hojas de palmera para que la ballena no lo vea.

"Hola Demple, volvimos y te trajimos chocolate con carnada" le dice Helena a la ballena mientras extiende un bocadillo en su mano

De inmediato la ballena se acerca a ellos, sin sospechar que se trata de una trampa.

"Atrápalo amiguito" dice Helena lanzándole la carnada

Distraída por comer, la ballena no advierte que Seymore sale de su escondite y le apunta con el arpón.

"Ven con papá niño desobediente" le dice su dueño mientras que le dispara el arpón

Los Westerguard no alcanzan a impedirlo y solamente se protegen entre sí, mientras que la ballena se sumerge, pero aun así es alcanzada por el arpón, el cual la ata atrapándola por la cola.

La ballena trata de librarse y avanza llevándose a su captor arrastrando con todo y lancha, pero al no poder mover bien la cola, termina deteniéndose vencida.

"Para tus caballos Demple, miren nomás que buena pesca, te llevaré de vuelta para que me des dinero más allá de la imaginación, je je je"

Se lleva arrastrando a la triste ballena y en su camino se acerca a Hans y su hija.

"Les obsequio unos pases para la inauguración, nos veremos allá para hablar de su recompensa"

Una vez que el hombre se aleja, Hans y Helena se recuperan de la impresión.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que esto se sabrá muy pronto en todo el reino y quizás en todo el país, ahora somos héroes ¿no es genial?" Dice el sureño un tanto triste

"Si, bastante" responde la niña conteniendo las lagrimas mientras observa como se llevan a su amigo

A la mañana siguiente, el acuario por fin entra en función y es el día de la inauguración.

"Espero que estén disfrutando su estadía en este su acuario Seemore de su propietario Seymore" dice el dueño del lugar parado sobre una plataforma encima de uno de los tanques "Y ahora para el gran final la gran Moby Demple saltará 15 metros a través del peligroso aro de la muerte"

En ese momento le prenden fuego al aro que cuelga sobre el tanque de la ballena y Helena observa desde su lugar con mucha angustia.

"No me gusta esto papi, no parece seguro"

"Relájate muñequita, es sólo parte del acto"

Dempley muy asustada no quiere saltar y sólo se pasea de un lado al otro de su tanque, entonces Seymore le da un latigazo y con esto, el animal sale disparado y cruza el aro, al parecer sin ningún problema, bañando al publico de agua una vez que vuelve a caer.

Pero una vez que está bajo el agua, Helena nota que sale humo de la cola de su amigo.

"Papi, Dempley se quemó su colita"

"Como te dije antes, es todo parte del acto, o eso espero"

"Muchas gracias por venir, estaremos de lunes a domingos con grandes exhibiciones come esta todos los días, vuelvan pronto" les dice Seymore a su público

"Mira nena, ahí viene Seymore" le dice Hans a su hija

"Hola amigos, les daría las gracias, pero creo que ustedes preferirían la recompensa"

"En realidad no la necesitamos, pero gracias de todos modos" Dijo Hans recibiéndola

"Señor Seymore, Dempley se lastimó su cola"

"Oh no te preocupes, ya le había pasado antes cuando la estábamos entrenando, pero no pasa nada, sólo es un animal, no siente nada de dolor. Además la gente no me está pagando por verle la cola"

Mientras lo escuchaban, los tres pasaron por donde estaban unas focas jadeando de calor.

"Pobrecitas, se van a morir por el calor, yo creo que necesitan sombra" le dice la niña

"Tal vez" le responde el irresponsable dueño "Pero eso cuesta dinero, ¿o qué crees? ¿Qué la sombra crece en los arboles?"

Por su parte Hans se sorprende de encontrar una pecera mugrosísima.

"Pero si parece que no han lavado esta pecera en semanas ¿Alguna vez limpias esto Seymore?"

"Lo haría si eso no costara dinero, porque en este negocio Hans, la mugre es dinero" le responde pasando su dedo por la lama de la pecera

Seymore ya se va a retirar a su casa, cuando nota que los dos curiosos visitantes siguen detrás de él.

"Pero señor Seymore..." Insiste la sabionda

"Mira niñita, este es mi acuario y yo lo dirigiré como me venga la gana y no necesito que una malcriada me esté dando órdenes"

La niña se entristeció por sus palabras, pero rápidamente su papá se acercó a defenderla.

"Oye, podrías ser más amable con las personas que te salvaron el pellejo Seymore, recuerda que sin nosotros no hubieras inaugurado este lugar nunca"

"Miren ya hicieron su trabajo, yo ya les pagué, ahora lárguense"

Y azotó la puerta

"Con esos modales apuesto a que este negocio se irá a la ruina muy pronto" dice el sureño "Pero en fin, logramos lo que querías hijita, todo mundo habla de nosotros ¿hueles ese aire? Así huele cuando eres un héroe"

"Pues apesta"

"Bueno, eso es porque seguimos cerca de las peceras sucias"

"No, me refiero a que por lograr eso le arrebatamos su libertad a Dempley y yo creo que eso apesta"

"Tómalo con calma muñequita, por lo que sabemos, la ballena estará mucho mejor aquí"

"Oh ¿en serio crees eso papi?" Le pregunta la niña muy molesta

"No, la verdad no lo creo, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? Seymore no nos escuchará"

"¿Y si le dices a Elsa que haga algo?"

"Dudo que pueda, el acuario Seemore está más allá de las fronteras de su reino, pero conozco a alguien que quiera o no, tendrá que escuchar, vamos hijita"

Y ambos salieron del acuario.

"Exactamente a ¿Quién estamos buscando papi?" Pregunta la sabionda mientras avanzan montados en Sitron

"A un biólogo, que le interesa mucho el bienestar de los animales, incluyendo a los grandulones como tu amiga ballena"

"Pero ¿Qué puede hacer él para que ese monstruo lo escuche?"

"Bueno, pues que este hombre es un representante de la ya famosa Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animlas (Sociedad Protectora de Animales) que ha estado ayudando a estos seres indefensos desde 1824 y puesto que tiene el apoyo del gobierno británico, a Seymore no le quedará de otra más que obedecerle" "Genial, ya quiero ver su cara cuando sepa que tiene que cambiarlo todo"

Una vez que son recibidos en la casa del biólogo, este escucha su caso y accede en hacer una visita sorpresa al acuario al día siguiente.

Al caer la tarde del otro día, los tres se dirigieron al establecimiento señalado, luego de que tuviera lugar otra función.

"Otro show lleno hasta abarrotar, miren cuanto dinero amigos" les dice a sus 2 empleados "Esa ballena es definitivamente un imán de dinero, je je je"

Pero unos toquidos lo interrumpen.

"Ya no tenemos boletos, venga más tarde"

"Yo creo que no señor" responde el botánico

Y entonces el dueño del lugar se asoma por la ventana.

"Estoy aquí para inspeccionar su negocio, mi nombre es Burrow"

Detrás suyo salen Hans y Helena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Y no va a dejar pasar nada por alto" le dice el sureño

"Una inspección sorpresa, bueno tal y como lo ensayamos muchachos" dice el dueño del lugar y abre una escotilla en el suelo por la que saltan sus dos compinches

Y luego sale a reunirse con el botánico y sus dos acompañantes.

"Un placer conocerlo señor Burrow ¿Qué dice si nos tomamos algo antes del gran recorrido?" Le pregunta Seymore mientras le guarda en la chaqueta una bolsa de monedas

"SPCA" le responde el hombre

"Oh, velsigne deg (Salud) señor"

"Obviamente no estornude, únicamente dije las iniciales de la asociación a la que pertenezco, la Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animlas"

"Y si el señor Burrow no está satisfecho con este lugar, él y sus compañeros tienen la autorización de clausurarlo" le dice la sabionda

Entonces Seymore voltea a verla muy disgustado, mientras que el biólogo le entrega de regreso su costal de monedas, dándole a entender que no es de los que se dejan sobornar.

"Bueno, comencemos de una vez ¿lo sigo?"

"Por supuesto, venga conmigo"

El primer lugar que va a inspeccionar es el tanque de las focas, pero los cómplices de Seymore lo cambiaron por completo, pues les pusieron unas sombrillas y las limpiaron para que pareciera que estaban muy felices en ese lugar.

Al ver el cambio Hans y Helena se sorprenden enormemente, ahora lo que tienen frente a ellos es un grupo de focas que alegremente se zambullen y disfrutan de la vida.

El biólogo toma nota del lugar pensando que siempre ha lucido así.

"No puede ser, el día de ayer este lugar estaba en peor estado que la habitación de Andy por la mañana" Se quejó Hans

"Me agradan aquellos que proveen de sombra a sus focas Seymore" Dijo el inspector

"Pero señor Burrow, esas plantitas no estaban hace unos momentos" Insistió la sabionda

"Son híbridos de crecimiento rápido señor, tengo fertilizantes especiales" Replicó el dueño del acuario.

Conforme iban avanzando todo era perfecto.

"Hey ¿Qué le pasó al acuario?"

"En mi opinión esto se llama limpieza, lo cual no debe ser confundido con suciedad" Dijo el señor Burrow molesto a Hans por hacerlo perder el tiempo.

"Inspector créame, es un truco de Seymore" Insistió el pelirrojo

"Si por truco te refieres a súper limpio y perfecto, entonces tienes razón" Repicó Burrow

"Gracias señor" Dijo Seymore

"Espere un minuto, aún no ha visto la ballena, es miserable, ya lo verá"

"Una ballena miserable a la orden" Dijo Seymor maliciosamente sin que el inspector lo notara.

"Este tanque de agua es muy pequeño Seymore" Dijo el inspector "Y además está demasiado cerca de los tiburones"

"Oh, pero Demple le encanta la compañía, además el tanque de los shows es mucho más grande, pero él prefiere este ¿No es así? Nuestro código especial, un chorro de agua significa no y dos significa sí"

"¿Eres feliz Demple?" Preguntó Burrow y de inmediato salió un solo chorro de agua

"Lo ve, un chorro significa que no así que..." Gruñó la sabionda, pero en seguida salió el segundo chorro.

"¡Está feliz!" Exclamó Seymore. "Dos chorros significan que sí"

Triste la niña se alejó en compañía de los demás, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos los secuaces de Seymore salieron del tanque ya que eran ellos quienes lanzaron en realidad los chorros de agua.

"Aquí tiene su certificado de inspección Seymore, este lugar está tan bien que no tendré que visitarlo en todo un año, felicidades. Y en cuanto a ti Hans, me hiciste desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo, que no se vuelva a repetir" Dijo el inspector retirándose.

"Tienes que hacer algo papi, no podemos dejar a Demple con ese lunático"

"Muy bien Seymore hablemos ¿Cuánto vale la ballena?"

"¿Quieren comprar mi ballena con el dinero de la recompensa?"

"Multiplicado por diez"

"Tonterías, esa ballena gasta al día esa cantidad, y además no está en venta" Gruñó Seymore alejándose "Supongo que les agradezco por ayudarme a capturar a Demple y obtener mi certificado de inspección, pero la gratitud termina aquí, quiero que los dos salgan de mi acuario"

"No sin despedirme de Demple" Dijo la niña corriendo de vuelta al tanque seguida por su padre

"Muy bien, pero no seré responsable si algo les ocurre" Dijo Seymore.

La sabionda llegó hasta el tanque y se paró sobre una tabla como para clavados, que estaba sobre el tanque de la ballena al ver a su amiguita, Demple comenzó a echar chorros de agua feliz, pero cuando Helena y su padre voltearon, Seymore tiró de una palanca haciendo que quedaran sobre el tanque de los tiburones.

"No te saldrás con la tuya" Dijo la sabionda, pero antes de que pudieran impedirlo los hizo caer al tanque de tiburones.

"Creo que ya lo hice niña" Dijo Seymore alejándose y abandonándolos a sus suerte "De veras creo que sí"

"¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenos! ¡Auxilio!"

Al oír los gritos de su amiguita, Demple logró pasarse al otro tanque y después de una lucha contra los tiburones, logró rescatarlos a ambos.

"Demple nos salvó papi"

"Ya lo creo, y es hora de devolverle el favor, vamos"

De vuelta en Arendelle.

"¿Qué ustedes necesitan que haga qué?" Preguntó Andy

"Un tobogán gigante de hielo" Respondió Helena

"¿Y eso como para qué o qué?"

"Es para salvar a una ballenita en peligro"

"Ok ¿Y dónde está esa ballena?"

"En un acuario cerca de aquí"

"¿Quieres que haga un enorme tobogán en un lugar lleno de gente? Olvídenlo, no quiero que alguien resulte herido por mi causa"

"Oh por favor Andy, recuerda que los hermanos se deben ayudar unos a otros"

"Oh no sé cómo me convences de cosas como estas, cuenta conmigo"

Al día siguiente se preparaban para ejecutar su plan.

"Viejo ¿Quieres darte prisa? Tengo que poner esta foca cría con las demás antes de que se derrita con el calor" Dijo Hans acercándose disfrazado a los empleados de Seymore y llevando en una carreta a la sabionda disfrazada de foca.

"El jefe no nos dijo que esperaba ninguna entrega"

"Claro que no, porque no se la voy a entregar a él sino a ti"

"Oh, Ok, adelante"

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia prudente.

"Nos vemos en el tanque de la ballena en 10 minutos" Dijo la sabionda y ambos se separaron.

Sigilosamente, la niña se escabulló hacia la parte trasera del tanque.

"Hey ¿Qué está haciendo esta foca aquí? Tenemos un show en dos minutos, sólo eso faltaba, comenzar mi show sin una de mis focas"

"Au, au, au" Dijo la sabionda imitando los sonidos de una foca en intentando escapar, pero fue atrapada por Seymore.

Mientras en el público Andy pasaba inadvertido y comía palomitas.

"Sólo espero que resulte, hay varios niños pequeños y no quisiera lastimar a nadie" Pensaba el chico

El show dio inicio.

"Buenas tardes damas y caballeros" dijo Seymore entrando a escena llevando consigo una cubeta llena de peces crudos. "Y bienvenidos al mejor show del mundo. Y ahora para su deleite, nuestras asombrosas focas"

Una por una las focas entraron y se colocaron sobre una base, la sabionda hizo lo mismo manteniendo el equilibrio.

"Ahí vamos chicos" Dijo Seymore arrojando una pelota, la cual las focas iban pasando de una en una hasta que llegó a Helena, quien al no esperárselo, terminó siendo golpeada por la pelota en la cabeza provocando las risas del público y haciendo enojar a Seymore. "Bueno parece que las focas más bien están de un humor musical" Agregó arrojándole un pescado a cada una.

La sabionda al igual que las verdaderas focas atrapó el pez con la boca, aunque de inmediato lo escupió y miró el reloj, sólo faltaba un minuto para la hora fijada, así que intentó escapar, pero fue interceptada por Seymore quien volvía con unas cornetas.

"¿Qué tal un poco de música clásica?" Preguntó Seymore

La niña mordió una a una las cornetas produciendo una desafinada sinfonía.

"Vaya, eso sí que fue clásico, clásicamente horrible" Gruñó el dueño del acuario.

"Buuu" Comenzó a abuchear la multitud.

Helena una vez más intentó escapar, pero seymore se lo impidió pisándole una de sus falsas aletas delanteras.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? El show no ha terminado"

Al verse atrapada, la niña soltó la falsa aleta y corrió hacia el tanque.

"Oh, es la niña, atrápenla"

Sus secuaces la persiguieron, pero la niña ágilmente vació el cubo de pescados y las focas se abalanzaron para devorarlos tumbando a sus perseguidores.

Entonces Andy desde su lugar en las gradas creó el tobogán gigante que desembocaba en el océano, que estaba a unos metros del acuario.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Es el fenómeno de hielo ese!" Gritó alguien del público al ver lo que hacía

"Hay que huir de aquí" Dijo otro

"¡Auxilio!" Gritó alguien más mientras todos corrían.

Helena saltó al tanque aterrizando sobre la cabeza de Demple.

"Demple, soy yo" Dijo la niña quitándose el hocico falso "Tienes que saltar"

Obedeciendo, la ballena se sumergió para dar un gran salto y caer justo en el tobogán, donde una vez dentro se deslizó con rapidez.

Aprovechando la confusión Andy escapó. Una vez que la ballena llegó al mar, Hans la ató a su barco con una soga y zarparon.

"Ahora sólo hay que remolcarla mar adentro" le explicó a su hija mientras la ayudaba a subir al barco

Mientras Seymore los observaba con un catalejo.

"Nadie se roba mi ballena" Gruñó el dueño del acuario.

De vuelta en el barco.

"Lo logramos papi" Dijo la sabionda.

"Aún no, parece que tenemos compañía" Dijo su padre mirando con el catalejo que eran seguidos por el bote de Seymore. "Pero tengo un plan" Dijo Hans dando vuelta tras una saliente rocosa.

Seymore no tardó mucho en alcanzarlos y se sorprendió de verlos tranquilamente sentados sobre una pequeña isla pescando con su bote amarrado en la orilla y no se veía rastro de la ballena.

"Muy bien ustedes dos ¿Dónde está mi ballena?"

"Creo que nos confundes con alguien más, nosotros hemos estando pescando todo el día" le responde el sureño

Justo cuando se disponía a gritarles furioso llegó un tercer bote a bordo del cual iba el inspector Burrow.

"Inspector, que bueno que llega, haga algo al respecto" le exije el dueño del acuario

"Es lo que voy a hacer Seymore" Respondió Burrow y tras él aparecieron Andy y unos soldados "Estás arrestado por posesión ilegal de un arpón y por engañar a la autoridad"

"Pero... pero inspector" trata de explicar el criminal mientras los soldados lo apresan

"Sabía desde el principio que había algo que no me gustaba de ti" Le dice Burrow

Y diciendo esto el barco se aleja para llevar a Seymore a la cárcel.

"Espero no haber llegado tarde" dice Andy subiendo a bordo del barco de su papá

"Fuiste por las autoridades, ese es mi hijo" le dice Hans mientras lo despeina con un cariño

"Mamá dijo que el acuario será clausurado y los animales serán devueltos a sus hábitats"

"Creí que ella no tenia autoridad sobre ese acuario" le dice su hermana algo extrañada

"Bueno, no sólo Seymore tiene mañas para salirse con la suya" le responde Andy

"¿Oíste Demple? Ahora eres libre amiguito" le grita la sabionda

Y entonces, la pequeña isla de a un lado comienza a moverse y tira todo el camuflaje que le pusieron, para dejar ver a una muy feliz ballena.

"Dirás amigote, je je" le dice su hermano "Amigota ballena"

Demple se aleja saltando y ellos ponen en marcha el barco.

"Ahora tiene todo el océano para que pueda jugar" dice Helena mientras se alejan

Al volver a casa, todo mundo habla del heroico rescate de la ballena y de cómo pusieron a ese tipo malo en su lugar.

"Se siente bien ser heroína, me gustaría serlo más seguido" dice la sabionda mientras se relaja en el jardín de su casa

"Pues yo espero que falte mucho, mucho tiempo para que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso" le dice su mamá

"Oh mamá fue muy divertido y Demple está bien y ahora es muy feliz y yo también lo soy"

"Pues me alegro, pero creo que aun eres muy joven como para andar buscando ese tipo de aventuras y hablando de aventuras, mira lo que les pasa a los que se lanzan por una sin meditarlo primero" Dice mostrándole un periódico

"¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa?"

"Un barco de expediciones chocó contra un iceberg luego de que al timonel le diera hipo, todos fueron salvados de milagro"

"Cielos, vaya ataque de hipo"

"Esto significa que mi teoría es acertada, uno no puede andar por ahí haciendo viajes a lo loco sin antes tomar precauciones"

"Pero mi papá me cuida, a él nunca le ha pasado nada malo en su barco que yo sepa"

"Ni le pasará, me aseguraré de ello"

Y diciendo esto, Liv entró en la casa para reunirse con su marido.

"Enternece ver a mi mamá tratando de evitar lo inevitable, quiere que yo me aleje de las aventuras, sin saber las me aguardan, ji ji ji" piensa la niña

"Hola sabionda ¿Qué andas haciendo?"

"Estaba esperándote, hoy tengo un juego muy divertido, hay que subir al barco de papá y fingimos que somos unos marinos ¿Qué te parece?"

"Muy bien, vamos"

Mientras tanto, en la casa, Hans se preparaba para salir de viaje.

"Bueno cielo, ya tengo todo listo"

"Hans, antes de que te vayas, dime primero cómo te sientes"

"Perfectamente ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre? ¿No sientes ningún malestar? Déjame ver tu lengua, mmm, parece que estás bien, pero si te comienzas a sentir mal, quiero ser la primera en saberlo"

"No me digas que tenemos un doctor en casa"

"Esto es serio Hans, me preocupa tu bienestar"

"Pues no te preocupes, porque estoy muy bien, ¡Achú!"

"¿No me dijiste que estabas bien?"

"Por favor, no exageres, sólo fue un estornudo sin importancia ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"Esta semana ocurrió un terrible accidente y todo porque al timonel del barco le dio un pequeño hipo sin importancia, como tú dices"

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué tal si en pleno viaje estornudas, te estrellas en un iceberg y no la cuentas?"

"Estás exagerando linda, pudo ser una simple alergia"

"¿Y si allá te dan alergias? No, yo quiero que envejezcamos juntos, tal y como lo acordamos el día de nuestra boda y la única forma de lograr eso es si tú te cuidas como debe ser, vas a ir con el doctor para que te haga una revisión completa ¿me entendiste?"

"¿Todo por un pequeño estornudo?"

"Hans, vas a ir y no aceptaré un no como respuesta"

Mientras tanto, a bordo del barco de Hans, sus hijos se divierten como si surcaran los 7 mares.

"Enemigo a las 3 en punto sabionda"

"¿Y para qué quieres saber la hora?"

"No, me refiero a que el enemigo está hacia allá" por señalar, sin querer terminó tirando una brújula

"Oh no" exclama la niña acercándose a recogerla "Rompimos la nueva brújula de papá, era un regalo de mi tío Grant, una Googleschlocker, era única en su tipo ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Se enfadará mucho cuando se entere"

"Hay que tratar de repararla antes de que lo note"

"Ya sé a dónde podemos ir, cerca de aquí vive un doctor científico que podría ayudarnos con nuestro problema"

Momentos después ambos niños se encontraban en la casa del científico, el cual analizaba el objeto que le habían llevado.

"¿Y bien doctor?" Le pregunta el chico "¿Puede repararla?"

"Luego de analizarla bien les diré que sin duda alguna tiene remedio"

"Oh, acaba de salvar nuestras vidas" le dice la sabionda

"Voy a darle otra revisada, oh cielos, parece que necesitará algunas refacciones, pero quizás si pueda arreglarla"

"Ey ¿Qué acaso no dijo hace unos segundos que no había duda alguna?" Se indigna el príncipe

"Bueno, pues parece que acabo de encontrar una, pero si me dejas la brújula, veré qué puedo hacer por ella"

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la villa.

"Amor tus preocupaciones se acabaron, excepto por un par de análisis pendientes, el doctor me ha dicho que estoy en perfecto estado de salud"

"Excelente noticia mi cielo" le dice su esposa dándole un beso "Me alegra saber que todo estará en orden para tu viaje"

"Bueno, mejor me apuro para salir cuanto antes"

Un rato después, alguien llama a la puerta de la casa.

"Señora, el que nos visita es un doctor que dice tener información sobre el estado de salud de su paciente" Dijo una de las sirvientas

"Oh, debe ser el doctor que revisó a Hans, hazlo pasar de inmediato"

Pero el doctor que se presenta es el científico que analizaba la brújula rota.

"Doctor, tome asiento por favor"

"Señora, soy el doctor Ohlmeyer y le tengo noticias, pero primero mejor siéntese"

"Estoy sentada"

"Entonces póngase de pie"

"Muy bien, ya lo hice" dice la princesa levantándose

"Ahora siéntese, por favor lo que le voy a decir es muy difícil de soportar estando de pie"

"¿De qué se trata todo esto?" Pregunta mientras se sienta nuevamente

"Le tengo malas noticias, peor de lo que había pensado"

"¿Peor? ¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Que el tiempo de vida del paciente es en verdad muy corto, se nos puede ir de un momento a otro"

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser cierto!"

"Quisiera que así fuera señora, pero lamentablemente esa Googleschlocker, ya no tiene remedio"

"Oh ¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer?"

"Bueno, puede venderme las partes que ya no necesite"

"¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Qué acaso es una especie de doctor Frankestein? Largo de mi casa ahora mismo"

El doctor sale muy extrañado por la reacción de la mujer.

"Vaya, yo sólo quería hacer negocio con ella, pero creo que es una de esas personas sin visión"

Mientras tanto, adentro Liv se sentía muy miserable por la noticia y no sabía cómo decírselo a su esposo y mucho menos a los niños.

"No puedo creerlo, mi Hans, pobrecito"

En ese momento Hans se acercó a ella y se sorprendió de encontrarla llorando.

"Pero ¿estás llorando mi vida?"

"Hans, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo que mejor debes sentarte"

"Estoy sentado"

"Entonces ponte de pie"

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, supongo que eso es lo que se dice cuando se tienen malas noticias"

"¿Malas noticias? ¿Qué tienes?"

"Hans, ¿recuerdas que querías suscribirte de por vida para que te entregaran el periódico todas las semanas?"

"Bueno si ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

"Si yo fuera tú, sólo esperaría recibirlo un par de semanas más"

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, trataré de ponerlo de otro modo, ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste, ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños podrá superar a la que tuviste el año pasado?"

"Si, lo recuerdo"

"Bueno, creo que tenias razón"

"¿Sabes cielo? Estás dando vueltas como un barco sin ruta que no llega a ningún lado, ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez de qué se trata todo esto?"

"De acuerdo, te lo diré, hablé con tu doctor, me dio malas noticias, las peores de todas" y apenas terminó de decir esto, cuando se echó a llorar nuevamente

"¿Quieres decir que me dirijo a mi ultima morada?"

"¡Si, te estas muriendo Hans!" y diciendo esto lo abrazó fuertemente

Pero el sureño estaba tan impresionado por la noticia, que se alejó de ella y salió al jardín a reflexionar sobre su vida.

"No puedo creerlo, pensé tener una vida por delante y ahora resulta que mi muerte se acerca, y mis hijos aún son muy niños ¿Qué van a hacer sin mí? ¿Qué será de Liv?"

Al caer la noche, Hans se acercó a cenar con el resto de la familia, pero ni siquiera probó lo que tenía en el plato, pues no sentía apetito.

Antes de que la cena terminara, el sureño se retiró a su habitación, pues se sentía sumamente agotado, debido a las emociones vividas.

"¿Qué le pasa a papá, mami?"

"¿Si por qué no salió de viaje para reunirse con el hombre que sería su socio mercantil?"

"Bueno, pues como ya ven su padre no se ha sentido muy bien y mejor decidió quedarse para recuperarse y así poder atender eso en otra ocasión"

Mientras tanto, Hans avanzaba por los pasillos sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse, no podía encontrar su cuarto debido a una desorientación mental causada por la depresión.

Por fin logró llegar a su cuarto y decidió quedarse ahí solo, incluso cerró la puerta para que su esposa no entrara, puesto que no se sentía con ánimos de socializar con nadie.

"Esto no puede estarme pasando a mí ¿Qué acaso no enderecé mi vida? ¿Acaso no me he portado de la mejor forma posible? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí habiendo otros que oprimen a su prójimo y tienen vidas largas y prosperas?"

Afuera Liv se dio cuenta de que su esposo estaba aislándose del resto del mundo, por lo que decidió no molestarlo, necesitaba unas palabras de aliento, pero no sabía en quién pudiera encontrarlas.

"Desearía que mamá estuviera aquí, estoy segura de que sus palabras me darían mucho consuelo. Oh, me siento tan sola"

Entonces recordó a alguien más que siempre se había preocupado por ella y por su familia, así que fue hasta donde guardaban su comunicador mágico.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Arendelle, la reina duerme tranquilamente, hasta que su sueño es turbado por el sonido de su comunicador mágico.

"Oh ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas de la noche? Espero que no sea Andy con sus bromas tontas"

Pero se sorprendió cuando frente a ella apareció Liv con un semblante muy triste.

"Liv ¿Qué tienes? ¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Por desgracia si Elsa"

"¿Qué sucede? Dímelo"

"Quisiera que vinieras, para poder platicarte todo con más calma"

"Muy bien saldré de inmediato, pero antes dime ¿Está bien Andy?" Le pregunta mientras cambia su camisón de dormir por un vestido de hielo

"Si y Helena y yo también"

"¿Y cómo está Hans? ¿Por qué a él no lo mencionas?"

"Precisamente de él quiero hablarte"

"No tardo Liv, voy para allá"

Al salir de su habitación, la reina se sorprendió de encontrar al capitán Escarcha, quien volvía a su recamara llevando consigo un montón de comida.

"Capitán ¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas?"

"Me dio hambre y bajé a la bodega por una que otra cosa"

"¿Una que otra? Eso sería suficiente como para alimentar a un gorila"

"¿Va a algún lado reina de mis sueños?"

"Si, tengo que salir, me necesitan de urgencia en la villa"

"¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo a nuestro hijo?"

"Mi hijo está bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo sobre su padre"

"Pues ¿qué sucede entonces?"

"No lo sé, pero por eso debo ir a la villa de inmediato"

"Yo la acompañaré"

Ambos salen en carruaje a toda prisa, mientras la reina va en extremo preocupada.

"Oh Dios mío ¿Qué será lo que pudo haber pasado? Espero que Hans esté bien, pero por lo que dijo Liv lo dudo mucho"

Una vez que llegan a la villa, ya esta a punto de salir el sol y ninguno de los señores de la casa pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

"Elsa, no sabes que alivio es contar con tu apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles"

"Liv ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Una vez que la compungida princesa le relata todas sus penas, la reina se une a su llanto y el capitán no lo puede creer.

"Pero ¿está usted segura señora?" le pregunta el soldado de nieve

"Muy segura, el doctor vino a decírmelo en persona"

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron llorando desconsoladas.

"La vida es muy injusta" Dijo Liv "Ahora el pobrecito de Hans no quiere ver a nadie, se la ha pasado encerrado y parece que no saldrá en un buen tiempo"

"Opino que lo mejor será dejarlo asimilar las cosas, estoy segura de que cuando se reponga de la impresión se calmará bastante y volverá a convivir con sus seres queridos"

"Pero ¿Quién diría que algo tan terrible le pasaría? Siempre pareció muy sano"

"Así pasa a veces, hay algunas enfermedades que llegan sin previo aviso"

"Oh Elsa ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin él?"

"No lo sé Liv, en verdad no lo sé"

"Tal vez esto sea un castigo del cielo por sus acciones pasadas, ya sabes, cuando él…"

"Son sólo cosas terribles que pasan, no necesariamente tiene que ser un castigo"

En su habitación Hans decide escribir una carta para su esposa como despedida.

_"Me despido: _

_Ya me despido, porque antes o después la muerte vendrá a buscarme y desapareceré de tu vida. Pero no quiero que te tomes esta carta como el adiós definitivo, porque esta es una carta de amor. Allá donde me lleve la muerte, te esperaré. Te esperaré mucho tiempo, pero cuando llegues te recibiré con un beso y un abrazo. _

_Iré dejando muescas en el camino para que puedas seguirme, pero déjame un tiempo, no tengas prisa y yo me ocuparé de tenerlo todo preparado cuando tú llegues. Hasta que nos volvamos a reunir quiero que hagas una cosa: que vivas plenamente. Que te rías, que bailes, que te ilusiones, que te enamores. Y, si es preciso, que me olvides un poquito. _

_No tengas miedo de mi marcha, porque yo seguiré ocupándome de ti, seguiré dándote toda mi fuerza, todo mi apoyo, todo mi amor. Y no me gustaría marcharme sin que supieras cuánto me alegro de que la vida nos juntara, por lo fácil que hiciste las cosas, porque me enseñaste que la felicidad era bastante más sencilla de lo que yo había pensado. _

_Este es el motivo de esta carta. Porque decirte que te quiero sería repetirme demasiado, tantas veces te lo he dicho cada día. Pero nunca te había dicho que aprecio lo que hiciste, por ser partícipe y artífice de mis días de felicidad. Por eso, por muy lejos que me marche, siempre te esperaré. Porque este no es el adiós definitivo, sino el último adiós. La próxima vez que nos encontremos será para siempre. _

_Sigue siendo feliz" _

Cuando termina la carta, la guarda en un sobre y luego la pone dentro de un cajón para entregársela cuando ya este postrado en su lecho de muerte y ya no tenga las fuerzas suficientes para decírselo en persona.

"Siempre imaginé que mis últimos instantes de vida serían en un combate, pero creo que es mejor poder pasarlos rodeado de mis seres queridos en un sitio tranquilo que disfruté en vida por mucho tiempo"

A pesar de que continúa igual de triste, el nuevo amanecer lo ha hecho que pierda un poco el miedo que tiene a la muerte.

Mientras tanto, Elsa y el capitán se instalan para pasar ahí una temporada.

"¿Ha dicho que nos quedaremos reina de mis sueños?"

"Si capitán, nos necesitan aquí con urgencia"

"¿Y como de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?"

"El tiempo que nos necesiten aquí, están pasando por una situación terrible, no podemos dejarlos, ellos siempre han estado para nosotros en los momentos más difíciles"

Mientras tanto, Hans deja su habitación aun deseoso de no encontrarse con nadie y al llegar a la sala encuentra a su esposa quien no pudo con el cansancio y se quedó dormida en un sofá.

Entonces la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a recostarse en su cama, corre las cortinas para que no le entre luz y la deja para que descanse un rato.

"Fue una noche muy difícil para ambos" pensó el sureño mientras le besaba la frente

Luego sale nuevamente y se dirige al jardín, donde se pone a reflexionar sobre su vida.

"Mi vida se ha vuelto tan corta de un de repente, me siento terrible"

Pensando esto, se sentó cerca del arroyo que corría por la villa y contempló su reflejo con dolor, cuando en eso se puso a pensar en forma positiva.

"Pero hey, no fue una mala vida, hice todo lo que quise y más; tengo una familia; una esposa maravillosa; unos hijos a los que adoro con toda el alma; fui un héroe de guerra; obtuve el perdón de Elsa y muy probablemente su amor también; viajé por casi todo el mundo, bueno excepto a... pero puedo hacerlo todavía, es decir ¿Qué puede detenerme ahora?"

Y nuevamente entró en la casa luciendo más animado y se encontró con a la reina de las nieves.

"Elsa, que sorpresa que estés aquí"

"Hans ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites y también tu familia"

"Oh, veo que ya sabes, te lo agradezco, siempre es bueno contar con los amigos, sobre todo en los momentos tan difíciles como estos"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo que hacen los amigos, te prometo que siempre veré por Liv y Helenita y me aseguraré de que estén bien"

"Esto es muy difícil de manejar, pero estoy seguro de que con su ayuda será un tanto menos complicado"

Luego de una larga siesta, Liv despierta, sin recordar la terrible tragedia que creía les esperaba, sin saber por supuesto que sólo se trataba de la brújula nueva de su esposo.

Pero apenas se levantó de la cama, vinieron a su memoria todas sus pasadas experiencias y se soltó a llorar inconsolablemente.

Momentos después, Hans sube y al encontrarla llorando se sienta a su lado le toma la mano.

"Liv, cariño, ya no llores por mí, por favor"

"Es que la vida es tan injusta, yo quería que estuviéramos juntos por mucho más tiempo"

"Lo sé, yo también, me hubiera gustado ver crecer a los niños, haber entregado a Helenita en el altar el día de su boda, pero si esto es lo que la vida me depara, ustedes no deben estar tristes por mí"

"Trataré de ser fuerte Hans"

"Te quedarás en una buena posición económica, la villa produce para que tú y Helena puedan vivir como reinas, sin tener que preocuparse jamás por dinero, además quedarán bajo el cuidado de mi familia, de la tuya y de los de Arendelle, estoy seguro de que nunca estarán desfavorecidas"

"Pero Hans, ya no te tendremos a ti, además puede que sufras mucho en tus últimos días"

"Eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablarte, ahora me siento fuerte y saludable, aunque no lo esté en realidad"

"Lo tengo, iré a buscar a la gitana que me salvó a mí, quizás pueda salvarte a ti también"

"No, ella ya no tiene la formula curadora, cuando Andy estuvo a punto de morir por la picadura de alacrán le pregunté que si no podía salvarlo como a ti y dijo que ya no podía hacer esa pócima nuevamente, por que el ingrediente principal se le había terminado"

"Oh no, Hans, mi Hans ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos novios te conté que una vez estuve a punto de cruzar el El Saltstraumen? (_El estrecho de Saltstraumen es un pequeño estrecho marino de Noruega que separa las islas de Straumen y Straumøya de la parte contiental de Noruega. El estrecho está en la unión de los fiordos Salt (Saltfjorden) y Skjerstad (Skjerstadfjorden) y se caracteriza por una fuerte corriente de mareas_)"

"Si lo recuerdo, pero te dio miedo desaparecer como les ha pasado a los otros y decidiste dar la vuelta"

"La emoción que sentí en ese momento fue increíble, me sentí más vivo que nunca, siempre quise regresar para intentarlo una vez más, pero siempre me detuvo el hecho de que las tenia a ti y a Helena y a Andy y tenía que estar con ustedes por el resto de mi vida, pero ahora que mi vida se ha vuelto tan corta, he decidido que quiero intentarlo una vez más"

"Pero Hans ¿y si ya no vuelves?"

"Al menos moriré haciendo lo que más me gusta y no de dolor postrado en una cama"

"Si eso es lo que quieres, tienes mi permiso"

"¿En serio?"

"Si Hans, yo quiero que seas feliz y si esto te hace feliz en tus últimos instantes de vida, entonces debes hacerlo"

"Muchas gracias mi cielo, ahora creo que iré a pasar un poco de tiempo con los niños, antes de que me marche para siempre"

Un rato después, el sureño y sus hijos lanzaban herraduras.

"Papá" se quejaba Andy "¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo lanzando estas herraduras?"

"Bueno pues porque no quiero que el día de mañana crezcas y digas: _Oh papá y yo nunca lanzamos herraduras_"

"¿Y por qué habría de decir eso si esto es tonto?"

"A mí me gusta, mejora mi puntería, para cuando el día de mañana sea una arquera profesional" opino la sabionda, optimista como siempre

"Ahora niños, quiero que siempre sigan siendo tan unidos como hasta ahora, que siempre cuenten el uno con el otro y que siempre recorran la senda del bien"

"De acuerdo, lo prometo" respondió el chico

"Y yo también, por mi dedito" le dice su hijita

"Pero aun así, esto sigue siendo tonto" agrega Andy

"Pero piensa que cuando seas rey de Arendelle estarás deseando poder lanzar herraduras junto a tu padre, como en los viejos tiempos"

"Oh vamos, un rey tiene mejores cosas qué hacer que estar jugando con herraduras"

Más tarde, el pelirrojo se disponía en emprender su viaje sin retorno y se despedía de su esposa en el muelle.

"Muy bien Liv, esto es todo, despídeme de los niños

"Eso parece" le responde la princesa mientras se limpia las lagrimas "El gran adiós, el último hasta luego, la despedida final"

"No, esta es nuestra oportunidad de pasar a la historia, voy a se el único marino que regresará con vida del El Saltstraumen"

"Claro que si Hans" le dice tratando de sonreírle "Tienes razón, volverás, estoy segura de que si lo harás"

Y desamarrando el falucho, el pelirrojo comienza su larga travesía, mientras que Liv, sin poderlo contener más, comienza a llorar desconsolada.

Mientras el barco se aleja, lo último que ve Hans es a su esposa quien se despide de él desde el muelle.

"Oh, este adiós me partió el alma"

Una vez que el barco de su esposo se perdió de vista, Liv le informa de la situación a la reina de las nieves.

"Pero ¿estás segura de que hiciste lo correcto dejándolo ir? Nadie nunca ha podido vencer al El Saltstraumen " pregunta la platinada

"Lo sé, pero es la ilusión de Hans, su último deseo, debemos apoyarlo para que logre cumplirlo"

"No estoy segura, la medicina evoluciona rápidamente ¿y si se encontrara la cura para su mal y él no está para verlo porque se perdió siguiendo un sueño loco?"

"El doctor me dijo que no se podía hacer nada, que su tiempo estaba contado, no creo que se encuentre la cura para un mal así en tan poco tiempo y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo Hans estará sintiéndose tan bien como para realizar este viaje"

"Pero a todo esto, no me has dicho de qué esta enfermo Hans"

"El doctor dijo que era algo serio, que su Googleschlocker ya no tiene remedio"

"¿Su qué cosa?"

"Googleschlocker, no sé que sea, pero parece que la tiene muy mal"

"Liv por 13 años no hice otra cosa que estudiar, incluso sobre todas las partes y órganos del cuerpo y nunca en la vida había oído mencionar esa palabra ¿estás segura de que es una enfermedad?"

Desde una distancia prudente, Andy y la sabionda escuchaban la conversación de sus mamás.

"¿Oiste Andy? Están hablando de la Googleschlocker"

"Si, probablemente ya saben que la rompimos"

"Aun así no entiendo por qué sonarán tan tristes, creo que exageran"

"A mí también me parece, mejor vamos a tranquilizar las cosas"

Mientras los niños se acercan, las dos mujeres siguen con su conversación.

"Creo que si… así dijo el doctor" continua Liv

"¿Y qué doctor era ese?"

"Me dijo que se llamaba Ohlmeyer"

"¿Qué dijo el doctor?" les pregunta Andy

"Oh niños" les dice Liv "Creo que será mejor informarlos de la situación"

"¿Cuál situación? ¿Por qué todo mundo actúa como si el cielo se fuera a caer?" dice el chico un poco malhumorado

"Siéntense niños, no tiene caso seguírselo ocultando" continua la princesa mientras los niños le obedecen "Su padre tiene un problema con su Googleschlocker"

"Oh, así que ya lo saben"

"Claro que lo sé, pero ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo saben?" les dice Liv

"Porque fuimos quienes se la rompieron" responde la niña tristemente

"¿Que ustedes qué?" pregunta la princesa sin poder creer lo que escucha

"Fue un accidente, estábamos jugando en el barco y yo hice un movimiento y la rompí" le explica el chico

"¡Basta! No me interesa conocer los espantosos detalles, es suficiente con que el doctor Ohlmeyer dijera que no hay nada que pueda hacer"

"Oh no ¿y ahora qué?" se queja la sabionda

"Aunque quizás podamos encontrar algo parecido en el basurero, vamos sabionda" le dice su hermano

Y diciendo esto, ambos niños salen de la casa y se montan en la bicicleta, mientras sus madres salen detrás de ellos.

"Estamos hablando de un órgano vital, no de un artefacto de un barco" les dice Liv

"De hecho si" le explica su hija "Y va justo aun lado del timón"

"¿Lo es? ¿En serio?" pregunta la princesa aliviada

"Por eso decía que no era parte del cuerpo, ese nombre no lo tiene ningún órgano" agrega la reina

"Quieren decir que entonces… oh, gracias a Dios y yo que pensé que su papá se estaba muriendo, se divertirá tanto cuando se entere"

"¿Dónde está papá a todo esto?" pregunta Andy

"Si, no debería salir a pasear sin su brújula a su lado" agrega la niña

"Va hacia el El Saltstraumen, debemos detenerlo antes de que sea tarde"

"¿Y cómo le avisaremos?" pregunta Elsa

"Es que por suerte se llevó su comunicador mágico" le responde Liv

"Rápido debemos contactarlo y decirle que no se está muriendo" agrega la reina mientras todos corren por el comunicador

"Antes de que se mate a sí mismo" opina Andy

Mientras Hans se internaba a través del peligroso lugar.

"Cielos, navegar por aquí requerirá de mucha suerte y habilidad, por suerte tengo mi confiable Googles….hey, no está, tal vez deba regresar, no hay forma de navegar por estas corrientes traicioneras, bueno, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, y si no lo logro, de todas formas me voy a morir"

En ese momento sonó su comunicador mágico.

"Hans ¿Puedes oírme?" dijo Liv "Hans"

"No me convencerán de regresar Liv"

"Tú no lo entiendes" Dijo su esposa

"Hey ¿Qué está pasando? Pierdo el control…. ¡Ahhhh!"

"Hans ¡Hans! ¿Puedes oírme?"

"¡Papá!" Gritaron Andy y la sabionda

**JE JE JE DE NUEVO LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO ¿QUÉ MISTERIOS HABRÁ ENCONTRADO HANS EN ESAS AGUAS TRAICIONERAS?**

**LO AVERIGUARÁN PRONTO**

**GRACIAS JOHAN POR LLEVAR TANTO TIEMPO SIGUIENDO ESTE FIC Y POR NUNCA OLVIDAR DEJAR TU REVIEW.**


	41. Chapter 41

**HOLA A TODOS, ESTA VEZ NO TARDÉ TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, GRACIAS POR SUS SUGERENCIAS, LES ASEGURO QUE LAS TOMARÉ EN CUENTA. **

**A PETICIÓN DE MI SEGUIDORA AIMÉ L RODRIGUEZ, LES RECOMIENDO EL COMIC DE SU AMIGA LLAMADO LIFE GUARDS TIENE UNA TRAMA MUY BUENA SOBRE UN CHICO QUE SE CONVIERTE EN DEMONIO MIENTRAS INTENTA SALVAR UN MUNDO DONDE ES CRITICADO Y MAL JUZGADO. TIENE UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK SE LLAMA IGUAL AL COMIC**

**Y AHORA, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

"Hey ¿Qué está pasando? Pierdo el control…. ¡Ahhhh!" Gritó Hans a través de la comunicación que se entablaba por los comunicadores mágicos

"Hans ¡Hans! ¿Puedes oírme?" preguntó su esposa, angustiada de no tener respuesta

"¡Papá!" Gritaron Andy y la sabionda

"Oh no ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Exclamó Elsa

"¿Es un chiste? Ir por él obviamente" Respondió Andy

"Pero es muy peligroso" Dijo Elsa

"Lo sé, pero papá nos necesita"

"Ir a buscarlo seria un suicidio" le advierte la reina

"Papá está solo allá afuera, nos necesita y si allá está él, allá voy a ir yo a rescatarlo" Respondió el chico

"Es una locura que te internes tú sólo en esas aguas peligrosas soldado Anders" Dijo el Capitán

"Vaya, al fin escucho algo sensato" Opinó Elsa

"Así que yo voy contigo" Agregó el soldado de nieve

"¡Capitán!" Lo regañó la reina

"¿Qué? Sólo estaba estableciendo un punto de vista" Se justificó el capitán

"Necesitaremos enviar una expedición" insiste la platinada

"¿Una expedición?" Argumentó Andy "Sólo sería arriesgar más gente"

"Andy tiene razón, tenemos que ir al rescate"

"Bien, supongo que es lo correcto, iremos por él"

"¡Genial!"

"Tú no vas Elena, eres muy pequeña"

"Oh rayos, siempre dicen eso para prohibir que me divierta"

A bordo de un segundo falucho, Elsa, Liv, el Capitán y Andy se embarcaron en busca de Hans.

"Me siento muy arrepentido, ayer me porté muy grosero con papá cuando sólo trataba de pasar sus últimos momentos conmigo" le dice Andy al capitán, mientras hace una gran esfuerzo por no llorar

"Ahora si que aplica aquello de _uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_" le responde el soldado de nieve

"Yo no he perdido, ni perderé a mi papá, es sólo que yo no sabía por lo que estaba pasando"

"Si, supongo que debe ser terrible perder a ese pelirrojo insoportable"

"¿Por qué es que sospecho que todo este drama en el fondo le agrada que pase?"

"No sé de qué hablas, yo me sentiría muy triste si tu mamá se quedara sin ese hombre que no se la merece y yo tuviera por fin el camino libre"

"Capitán, no sólo mamá se quedaría sin él, también yo y Liv y la sabionda también"

"Bueno chico, soñar no cuesta nada, pero si es importante para todos, les prometo que lo encontraré así sea lo último que haga"

"Muy noble gesto de su parte capitán" le dice la reina

"Oh, reina de mis sueños ¿estaba escuchándonos?"

"Palabra por palabra"

"Espero que no esté molesta"

"Al contrario, me alegra saber que nos apoyará hasta el final"

Luego de mucho avanzar, por fin se encontraban cerca de su destino.

"¿Ya llegamos? Es muy cansado ir escondida entre las provisiones" les pregunta la sabionda mientras sale de su escondite

"¿Qué haces aquí jovencita? Muy claramente te dijimos que te quedaras en casa a esperarnos"

"Si, pero decidí que sería muy aburrido y decidí acompañarlos"

"Luego alegan todo lo que quieran, ahora pónganse alerta, estamos cerca" les avisa el soldado de nieve

"Tenemos que encontrar el sitio exacto donde tuvo problemas" Dijo Elsa "¿Qué tanto me ve Capitán?"

"Sólo déjeme decirle que la brisa marina la hace ver más bella de lo que de por sí es"

"Rocas afiladas al frente ¡Cuidado!" Dijo Andy

"No lo creo soldado Anders, soy un navegante experimentado y reconocería un peligro en nuestro camino a kilómetros de distancia" Replicó el Capitán sin hacer caso de su advertencia

"¡Voy morir!" gritó Liv mientras se tapaba los ojos

"¡AHHHHHHH!" gritaron Andy y la sabionda mientras se abrazaban

El soldado de nievo apenas alcanzó a virar y esquivaron por muy poco las rocas.

"Al parecer Hans es el único que podría salir vivo de aquí"

Mientras tanto, en una isla cercana al Saltstraumen, el barco de Hans ha sido atrapado por un extraño regordete y sus torpes achichincles.

"Oh si, por su elegante vestimenta puedo asegurar que este hombre pertenece a la realeza" dijo el gordo "Apuesto a que trae justo lo que necesito, lástima que su barco sea tan pequeño"

"Mira, no sé quién demonios seas, pero te advierto que si no me liberas, lo pagarás muy caro"

"Mi nombre es Howard Huge y no te necesito a ti, necesito a tu barco, además no estás en posición de darme órdenes amigo, pero ven conmigo, te mostraré lo que pienso hacer con tu barquito"

El sureño es llevado por los enormes compinches y llegan a la entrada de una caverna en la isla, la cual contiene un enorme barco de vapor.

"Mi _Tiburón Silverado_ es el más moderno y más grande barco del mundo" le explica el gordo "Revolucionará la industria naval y lo único que necesito para poner en marcha a mi querido pececillo, es la preciosa brújula Googleschlocker de tu barco"

"Já, pues suerte con eso, resulta que no tengo una"

"Muy bien, supongo que tendré que zarpar sin ella, pues ya he pospuesto este viaje por mucho tiempo, pero me llevaré tu insignificante barco como un bote salvavidas, en caso de que el viaje no salga como lo planeo"

"¿Y qué pasará conmigo?"

"No te preocupes, te quedarás encerrado en mi calabozo, por el resto de tu vida"

"Bueno, tomando en cuenta mi condición, creo que no será por mucho"

Conducen al pelirrojo hasta la puerta del calabozo y lo arrojan dentro.

"Espero que paguen por todas las que han hecho, trio de mequetrefes"

Los villanos cierran la puerta y todo queda en penumbras, hasta que el sureño enciende un fosforo y descubre que no está solo en ese lugar.

"Vaya, ahora comprendo todo, ese barrigón ha secuestrado barcos por mucho tiempo y ustedes son sus otras victimas"

El fosforo se consumió y nuevamente quedaron en tinieblas, pese a esto, los demás prisioneros no perdieron oportunidad para contarle sus penas.

"Si, yo me dedicaba al transporte de mercancías, para lograr un mejor tiempo decidí aventurarme por estas aguas, pero fui atrapado por Howard y sus compinches, quienes usaron piezas de mi barco para fabricar su monstruosidad" explica uno de los hombres

Cuando el relato termina los ojos de Hans ya se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad y entonces se acerca al grupo de hombres.

"Howard le hace eso a todo marino que viene para acá" le explica otro de los prisioneros "Y debido a la reputación que tiene este sitio, todos allá afuera nos creen muertos y ni siquiera han salido a buscarnos"

"Gracias a la gran cantidad de barcos que han llegado para acá, el proyecto de Howard está casi listo y pronto se irá de aquí dejándonos a nuestra suerte"

"Oh rayos, creo que hubiera preferido morirme de enfermedad que de hambre y sed" opina el sureño

"Eso es lo que todos hubiéramos querido, lamentablemente la vida nos deparaba algo mucho más tétrico"

"Si, pues estamos atrapados para siempre, no hay forma de que podamos escapar"

Cerca de ahí, la familia de Hans está cada vez más cerca de encontrarlo.

"¿Por qué es tan peligroso este lugar?" pregunta la sabionda

"Porque la marea aquí es muy impredecible, además de sus peligrosos remolinos" le explica el capitán "El mar se ha tragado a muchos marinos que han intentado cruzar estas aguas"

"Pero papá está bien ¿no es así?"

"Sólo podemos esperar hijita" le responde su madre

"Bien, ya hemos llegado" les avisa Andy "Ahí está Saltstraumen las corrientes marinas más fuertes y los remolinos más peligrosos del mundo"

"Ahora tenemos que pensar ¿Cómo pasaremos por ellas sin terminar como los demás?" les dice la reina

"Quizás si las congelamos se solucionarán nuestros problemas" opina el chico

"Pero podríamos causar un desorden ambiental al interferir en la naturaleza de este sitio"

"Sólo será por un momento, caminaremos sobre el hielo y exploraremos la isla hasta encontrar a papá"

"Bueno, me parece que no tenemos otra salida"

Y diciendo esto la reina y su hijo se concentraron y con sus poderes dejaron una gruesa capa de hielo en aquel peligroso lugar.

Pero el cambio brusco de la corriente hizo que el barco se sacudiera violentamente para terminar estrellándose en la superficie de hielo.

"¡Oh, voy a morir!" volvió a exclamar Liv, mientras se cubría la cara

"Mamá, no es para tanto, mira estamos bien, un poco despeinadas, pero bien"

"Lo siento hijita, es que todo esto me pone muy de nervios"

"Cielos, jamás había visto tanto hielo" exclama la sabionda mientras se asoma por la borda

"Muy buen trabajo" les dice el capitán

"Cielos, de pronto siento mucho frio" dice la niña temblando

"Lo mejor será que nos abriguemos muñequita" le dice su mamá mientras vuelve con unos abrigos

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, bajaron y comenzaron a avanzar por el hielo, para más tarde llegar a la isla.

"Vengan hay que ver dónde estamos" les dice el elegido y todos lo siguen

"Como que aquí ya hace calor" dice Helena sudando

"Si, hemos llegado a una isla de clima tropical" le explica su mamá mientras las dos dejan sus abrigos en una palmera

"Miren, allá hay alguien" les dice Andy señalando a Howard y sus compinches

"¿Es acaso Hans?" pregunta Liv

"No lo creo mami, a menos que haya engordado mucho desde ayer que lo vimos por última vez" le responde la sabionda

"Hay que seguirlos" les dice el chico

"Pero desde una distancia prudente" les advierte la reina

"Oh" exclaman todos al descubrir el _Tiburón Silverado_

"Eso si que es un súper barco" opina Andy

"Y miren" les dice la reina "Ese es el falucho de Hans"

"Significa que debe estar vivo" añade Liv

"Pero que diseño tan raro de barco, no tiene velas" dice el chico

"Seguramente lo construyó con todos esos barcos cuyos restos están por allá" agrega la platinada

"Lo que significa que nos hemos topado con un criminal que hace barcos enormes" dice Liv

"Y hablando de enormes, será mejor que miren esto" dice la sabionda

Al voltear descubrieron a dos enormes rufianes armados con machetes.

"Lo sabía" exclama Liv "Si voy a morir"

"Aun no estamos vencidos ¿Qué tal si les damos una demostración de lo que puede hacer el hielo mamá?"

"No hijo, aunque sean unos criminales no podemos atacarlos de ese modo"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Que sería una lucha muy desigual, si los congeláramos seríamos como ellos y esto haría que muchos en el mundo nos temieran, además Liv y Helena están demasiado cerca, podrían resultar lastimadas"

"Bien, no necesito poderes para darles su merecido" y diciendo esto, el chico dio un salto y derribó de una patada a uno de sus adversarios

"¡Eso Andy!" lo aclama su hermanita mientras el chico reparte golpes sobre su rival

Mientras que el capitán atacaba al otro usando su espada de hielo.

"¿Qué hace una belleza como tú en un lugar como este?" Dijo uno de los maleantes acercándose a la reina

"Aléjese de mí, no quiero hacerle daño"

"Oh, yo tampoco, así que ¿Por qué no dejamos a un lado la violencia y nos vamos a un sitio más apartado y cómodo?" Dijo el tipo sujetándola por el brazo.

La reina se preparaba para usar sus poderes y darle su merecido al tipejo cuando Andy llegó en su defensa.

"Maldito mocoso, pero me las vas a pagar"

"Y si vuelve a meterse con ella lo mataré ¿Lo oye?" Gruñó Andy

"Vaya ¿Dónde aprendió tu hijo a pelear tan bien?" pregunta Liv al ver a Andy darle una lección al atrevido.

"Bueno, ya sabes, en una de sus muchas clases privadas"

"Es muy bueno"

Justo cuando ya estaban a punto de ser vencidos, uno de los hombres sonó un silbato y comenzó a llamar a sus compañeros.

"Oh, oh, vienen más" exclamo la sabionda al ver la turba de hombres enormes que se dirigía hacia ellos

"No te preocupes sabionda, no saben la que les espera" y diciendo esto el chico congeló una parte del suelo, por lo que conforme iban acercándose, los hombres iban resbalando y cayendo

Para más tarde levantarse furiosos y lanzarse contra quien los desafió, armados con antorchas, los hombres logran derretirle los brazos al capitán, poniéndolo fuera de combate, ahora el chico se queda solo en la lucha.

"Hay que ayudarle de algún modo" dice la niña "Ya sé, arrojémosles bolas de nieve"

"Gran idea" dice la reina y aparece varios montones de bolas de nieve

De los cuales las tres agarran y se los arrojan al enemigo, pero sin que lo adviertan, uno de los hombres se les acerca por detrás y de un golpe deja inconscientes a las dos mujeres y atrapa a la niña.

"¿Quién quiere más?" pregunta el chico luego de derribar a otro oponente

"¡Quieto!" le ordena el hombre que sostiene a la sabionda "O muere la niña" le acerca el machete al cuello

"¡Déjala cobarde!"

"¡Quieto he dicho!" vuelve a amenazar a la niña

"Está bien, me rindo" dice levantando las manos

Pero antes de que reaccione, otro hombre llega por detrás y lo noquea de un golpe, más tarde, los cinco son llevados al calabozo donde antes fue echado Hans.

"Espero que disfruten su estadía en mi precioso hotel, mocosa y adefesio de nieve" les dice el gordo mientras los hace entrar en la celda de una patada "Al igual que el resto de su inconsciente familia ¿saben? En cinco años nadie ha logrado salir de ahí"

Una vez que estuvo dentro, la niña de inmediato reconoció a su papá.

"¡Papi!" exclama mientras corre a los brazos de su papá

"Hijita, capitán ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Venimos por ti, aunque tuvimos uno que otro problemita" dice mientras le señala a los desmayados

"Oh ¿Qué pasó?" pregunta Liv mientras despierta

"Cariño, no debiste venir por mí, tú y todos ellos tienen toda una vida por delante" le dice su esposo mientras la ayuda a incorporarse "Mientras que a mí tan sólo me quedan algunos granos de arena en el reloj de la vida"

"Te equivocas" le dice Liv "Hubo un gran malentendido, el doctor con el que hable… ¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta luego de escuchar el silbato del enorme barco

"Parece que esos tipos se van en su barco nuevo" les responde su hija

"Oh Dios mío" dice Liv angustiada "Eso significa que nos quedaremos encerrados aquí para siempre"

"Espero que no" exclama el capitán mientras patea la tierra del piso "Este lugar es terroso a más no poder"

"Es verdad" dice Helena tomando un puñado de tierra "Es tierra suelta"

"Lo que significa que podemos cavar un túnel que nos saque de aquí" agrega Hans

Y con unas palas improvisadas, todos los atrapados comienzan a cavar, mientras que la reina y su hijo continúan desmayados.

"Espero que logremos salir pronto de aquí" le dice el sureño al capitán Escarcha mientras cava para hacer el túnel "Ya que no cuento con demasiado tiempo"

"¿Tu reloj de cadena ya no sirve?" pregunta el soldado desconcertado

"No, tengo poco tiempo de vida, me estoy muriendo capitán"

"Parece que hay epidemia, todo mundo dice eso últimamente"

"¿Quién más lo dijo?"

"Tu esposa, todo el camino acá estuvo diciendo: _voy a morir, voy a morir_"

"Santo Dios" exclama el sureño "Ese debe ser el malentendido del que habló, ella va a morir también"

"Entonces ¿no es broma? ¿En verdad se están muriendo?"

Hans le responde afirmativamente.

"Y he estado tan preocupado por mi condición, que no me di cuenta de que mi amada esposa también está enferma. Me aseguraré de que salgamos de aquí para morir tranquilos, mientras todavía tenga algo de fuerza. Oh, pobrecita Helena, cómo va a sufrir cuando sea huérfana, al menos me reconforta saber que Elsa no la va a abandonar"

Al igual que los demás, Liv se esforzaba por terminar el túnel cuanto antes.

"Amor, tómate un respiro, descansa un poco" le dice el sureño quitándole lo que usaba para escavar

"No hay tiempo para descansar, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que sea tarde"

"Oh, pero que suerte tengo, estoy casado con la mujer menos egoísta del mundo, prefieres apoyar a los demás antes de ver por ti misma"

"¡Esta listo!" exclama la sabionda

Y justo en ese momento Andy y su mamá comienzan a reaccionar.

"Oh cielos ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunta la reina

"Encerrados en un calabozo, pero pronto seremos libres" les explica la niña

Momentos después, todos pasaron por el túnel que se encontraba justo debajo de la puerta y salieron sin ser vistos.

"Ahora hay que ir por tu barco y salir de aquí" le dice Helena a su papá

"Será imposible si nos topamos con los tipos armados con machetes" le responde el pelirrojo

"Difícil quizás, pero nunca digas imposible Hans" le dice su esposa "Recuerda que la esperanza muere al último"

"Oh cariño, eso fue simplemente inspirador"

Mientras tanto, Howard y sus secuaces se disponían a partir.

"Al fin realizarás tu primer viaje mi querido _Tiburón Silverado_" dice el gordo mientras le hace una caricia a su barco, como si se tratara de alguna mascota

"Papá mira ha atado tu barco al suyo" le dice el elegido mientras observan desde una distancia prudente "¿Qué se propone?"

"Dijo que lo usaría como bote salvavidas"

"Y vaya que necesitará un bote salvavidas, tiene demasiado peso como para flotar por mucho tiempo" continua el chico

"Lo mejor será detenerlos antes de que zarpen y creo tener una idea" Dijo Hans

Momentos después del mar sacaron algunos peces y los asaron en una fogata, con la esperanza de que el olor distrajera al gordo.

"No está funcionando" dice la sabionda al ver que Howard sigue disponiéndose a zarpar

"Abaniquen el olor, para que se vaya directo a sus narices"

"Ese gordo debe tener la nariz tapada para no oler semejante delicia" opina la reina mientras utiliza un abanico para dispersar el aire

Entonces el capitán saca de su bolsillo un chocolate y lo acerca al fuego para que el olor sea más intenso y en ese momento, el gordo capta el delicioso aroma.

"Oh, pero ¿Qué ricura estoy olfateando? Bacalao con chocolate, mi favorito. Pospongan un poco más la salida muchachos, tengo un asunto que terminar" les dice a sus ayudantes

"El mejor anzuelo para atrapar un gordo" dice Hans mientras abandonan la comida y se cuelan al barco sin ser vistos "Mucho cuidado al subir amor" le dice a su esposa "Quiero decir, con tu condición"

"Gracias, pero me siento en perfecta condición Hans"

"Oh si, claro. Bien, este es el plan, nos llevaremos este monstruoso barco para lograr atravesar el Saltstraumen con él, pero hay que estar listos para subir al falucho en cuanto su peso lo comience a hundir ¿alguna duda?"

"Si ¿Cómo vamos a cruzar el Saltstraumen si está congelado?" pregunta la niña

"¿Congelado?"

"Bueno, tuvimos que improvisar para llegar hasta aquí" le explica la reina "Pero no hay problema, en cuanto estemos cerca, descongelaré el agua"

"Si hay un problema ¿Cómo funciona este barco?" pregunta Andy viendo la cantidad de botones que tiene el cuarto de control

"Bueno, ya debe estar totalmente listo para salir" le dice su papá "Y además tiene un timón, supongo que se puede dirigir igual que un barco común"

Y en efecto, una vez que sueltan las amarras, el barco comienza a avanzar, todos se suben al falucho, excepto por Hans y su esposa, quienes van a bordo del _Tiburón Silverado_.

"Vamos a ver lo que soy capaz de hacer en un barco como este" dice el sureño tomando el timón

"¡Alto! ¡Ladrones de barcos!" grita el gordo mientras trata de alcanzarlos

Pero el barco sale de la isla y se interna en mar abierto, dirigiéndose a la capa de hielo que los espera.

"Maldición he perdido mi _Tiburón Silverado, _ahora sólo me queda un sueño roto" exclama Howard al verse despojado de su querido barco

Mientras tanto, desde el falucho la reina ya va lista para entrar en acción y comienza a quitar el hielo formando un enorme copo de nieve que se desintegra.

"¡Guau, eso si que es otra honda!" exclama la sabionda

Con el enorme barco, cruzar el Saltstraumen, es muy sencillo, pero pronto, el _Tiburón Silverado _comienza a hundirse.

"Hans, salgamos de aquí, pronto" le dice su esposa

"¿Para qué?"

"¿Cómo que para qué cabeza hueca? Para no ahogarnos"

"Pero incluso aunque nos salvemos, nos moriremos a causa de nuestra enfermedad"

"No, fue todo un malentendido, no te estás muriendo"

"¿No? ¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Yo tampoco"

"Entonces ¿vamos a vivir?" pregunta el sureño mientras la abraza fuertemente

"No si no salimos antes de este barco"

Y justo antes de hundirse, los dos logran subir al falucho, en donde todos festejan su victoria.

"Bueno, supongo que fue la mejor aventura que he tenido y me alegra mucho haberla compartido con ustedes" dijo Hans "Una vez más me doy cuenta de lo increíble que es mi familia"

De vuelta en Arendelle todos se reponían luego del peligroso viaje.

"Andy, estuviste genial peleando contra esos tipos malos"

"Igual que tú arrojando bolas de nieve"

"Lo sé, soy maravillosa pero tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué golpeaste a ese hombre cuando dijo que no quería violencia e incluso le ofreció a tu mamá llevarla a un lugar seguro? Hasta parecía más amable con ella que los demás"

"Bueno pues…porque en realidad sólo mentía, no quería llevarla a ningún sitio seguro, al contrario, quería faltarle al respeto y hacerle daño, y yo no podía permitírselo a nadie"

"Entonces hiciste bien en vapulearlo y lo mejor de todo es que papá no se va a morir"

"Tienes razón, el doctor que lo revisó dijo que estaba en excelente condición"

"¿Y que pasó con los otros marinos?"

"Volvieron con sus familias y Howard fue arrestado y enviado a prisión, pasará varios años tras las rejas, por lo que tendrá suficiente tiempo para corregir el diseño de su_ tiburón Silverado_"

"Sí, je je je, porque el que hizo se hundió en su viaje inaugural"

"Es que habíase visto semejante tonto ¿Cómo un barco hecho de metal? ¿A quién se le ocurre?"

"Tienes razón, nada como los bonitos barcos de madera y vela que usamos nosotros"

"Así es, un barco de metal nunca flotará"

"Y volvimos a ser los héroes que salvaron el día"

"Acostúmbrate sabionda, porque presiento que será cosa de todos los días"

"¡Genial! ¿Qué más podríamos pedirle a la vida?"

"Me agrada tu entusiasmo, pero no debes olvidar que el peligro nos acecha en cada rincón"

"Yo desayuno peligro"

"Afortunadamente el mundo mágico no se ha visto amenazado nuevamente"

"Afortunadamente para los tipos malos. Oh mira, ahí viene mi abuelita ¡Abuelita estamos aquí!"

"Hola mi princesita, recibí una carta de tu mamá diciéndome que tu papi estaba enfermo y necesitaba que viniera para estar a su lado" Dijo la reina Astrid

"Nos alegra que vinieras pero ya no es necesario, mi papá nunca estuvo enfermo" Respondió la niña

"¿Ah no?"

"No, todo fue una confusión y ya todo se aclaró" Explicó Andy

"Oh menos mal, pero igual un tiempo con mi adorada nieta me caerá de maravilla, hola Andy, me da gusto verte a ti también"

"Lo mismo digo reina Astrid, hace tiempo que no la veía"

"Sí, es que a mi edad los viajes son cada vez más extenuantes. Pero ya los echaba a todos de menos ¿Cómo te has portado con tu madre?"

"Muy bien"

"No es cierto" Intervino la sabionda

"Sí lo es" Rezongó su hermano

"No le creas abuelita, se ha portado mal, es un rezongón y un desobediente de primera"

"No es cierto, no siembre soy así, otras veces me porto bien"

"¿Ya ves? Lo confiesa"

"Pues trata de portarte siempre bien" Respondió la reina Astrid

"Lo intentaré"

"Me dio gusto saludarlos niños, iré adentro a saludar a mi hija" Dijo la mujer alejándose

"Nos vemos abuelita. Oye Andy ¿Qué es eso de allá que se aproxima? Parece una bandada de salvajes"

"Parecen, pero no lo son, son mis amigos y amigas, los invité a pasar el día aquí en la villa"

"¿Pero por qué invitaste a ese vago?"

"¿A cuál vago?"

"Al tal Ostein"

"Oh, no es un vago, bueno si lo es, pero igual es un tipo genial"

"Como sea ¿Por qué lo invitaste?"

"Porque es mi amigo, hey chicos por aquí, ya los esperábamos"

"Hola viejo ¿Qué tal?" Dijo Ken mientras llegaba en compañía de sus amigos, Brigit y otras chicas del pueblo

"Veo que la mini fastidiosa está contigo" Dijo Ostein

"Esta es mi casa, y tú no eres bienvenido" Rezongó la niña

"Oh Ostein, no le hagan caso a la sabionda, le encanta bromear, pasen, pasen bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar" Dijo Andy

"Creí que tu hogar era el Castillo de Arendelle" Respondió Ed

"Bueno sí, ese es mi otro hogar"

"¿Otro hogar? Me confundes"

"Tú siempre te confundes, a veces no entiendo cómo puedes andar por la vida, pero en fin, verás Ed, mis padres viven separados, entonces cada quien tiene su casa, la mayor parte del tiempo vivo en casa de mi mamá, que es como tú bien dijiste el castillo de Arendelle, pero en otras ocasiones vivo con mi papá aquí en la villa, en ambos lugares tengo mi propio cuarto y algunas de mis cosas"

"Oh, ya entendí"

"Ahora siéntanse como en su casa"

"Gracias viejo, ven vamos a jugar" Dijo Ed mientras todos corrían.

Andy se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero fue interceptado por Birgit.

"Hola Andy" Dijo Birgit aprovechando que se quedaba a solas con él

"Oh, hola Birgit"

"Ya tenía tiempo sin verte"

"Si, hum, bueno, sólo unos cuantos días, ya sabes que en ocasiones vivo con mi papá"

"Debe ser complicado que tus papás estén separados"

"No tanto si te acostumbras, si cuando yo nací hubieran estado juntos y luego un día de buenas a primeras decidieran separarse si sería difícil y doloroso, pero como siempre han estado así, me parece lo más normal del mundo"

"Entiendo"

"Aunque ¿Quieres oír un secreto?"

"Claro, y no le diré a nadie"

"Muchas veces me gusta imaginar como hubieran sido las cosas si ellos se hubieran casado ¿Cómo se habría visto mamá vestida de novia y avanzando con la marcha nupcial hacia el altar donde papá la esperaba?"

"Cielos eso suena muy romántico"

"Gracias, pero no le cuentes a los muchachos o no dejarán de burlarse de mí, dirán que soy un cursi"

"Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"

"Lo único bueno de que no se casaran fue que de haber sido diferentes las cosas no tendría a la sabionda y yo no la cambio por nada, aun cuando se burlen de mí y me discriminen porque mi mamá no está casada"

"Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte"

"Gracias, es que los hermanos son irremplazables"

"Me imagino, me gustaría tener hermanos"

"Sí, yo así me sentía antes de saber que Helena era mi hermanita, pero recuerdo que nosotros de chicos hicimos la promesa de que seríamos hermanos ¿Recuerdas?"

"Claro que me acuerdo, teníamos cuatro años en ese entonces je je"

"Y desde entonces hemos sido muy unidos, como hermanos"

"Sí, pero ahora tú tienes a Helena"

"Sí, pero en la promesa que hicimos no estipulaba que dejaríamos de ser como hermanos si de repente yo me enteraba de que tenía una hermanita. Siempre seremos familia sin importar que. Tú y yo siempre tendremos una relación especial"

"Yo sé que así será. Oye Andy ¿Y a ti te gustaría casarte?"

"Claro que me gustaría"

"¿Y te gustaría tener hijos?"

"Por supuesto, eso es parte de los deberes reales, ya sabes tener herederos, preservar la sangre real y quisiera tener muchos, hasta como para armar un equipo de beisbol"

"¿Y crees que heredarían tus poderes?"

"Es lo más probable puesto que mamá ya comprobó que si son hereditarios, pero la mujer con la que me case debe estar de acuerdo con esa posibilidad y aceptarlos a pesar de ser diferentes, deberá ser una madre amorosa"

"Te aseguro que lo seré…"

"¿Qué?"

"Es decir, que lo será… se me traba la lengua, ya no sé ni lo que digo, no me hagas mucho caso, je je je" La chica tosió aclarándose la garganta y Andy sólo la miraba extrañado "Sé que elegirás bien a la hora de casarte"

"¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Te gustaría casarte?"

"Si me gustaría, y también tener hijos, pero quizás no tantos como a ti, pues la que los tendría sería yo, y a lo que he sabido tener bebés es algo sumamente doloroso"

"Sí, yo también he oído eso ¿Sabías que mamá tardó más de ocho horas en tenerme?"

"No lo sabía ¿Es en serio?"

"Sí, los dolores le comenzaron a mediodía y yo nací al anochecer"

"Pobre de tu mamá"

"Pero valió la pena, porque sino no me tendría a mí que soy su adoración, mira nomás que alhaja de hijo le dio Dios"

"Excepto cuando le crispas los nervios y te da tus jalones de oreja"

"Eso son sólo gajes del oficio"

"¿Crees que tu mamá se sienta sola sin un esposo?"

"Sí, o más bien no lo sé, quizás en ocasiones si se sienta sola, recuerdo que cuando yo era chiquito y compartíamos la misma habitación había ocasiones en que ella lloraba mucho por las noches, supongo que creía que yo no me daba cuenta, supongo que quizás si se sentía sola y extrañaba a papá, no sé mucho al respecto, a ella no le gusta tocar ese tema y no quisiera yo recordarle viejas tristezas"

"Pero yo pienso que ahora es feliz"

"Sí, yo también creo lo mismo y estoy seguro de que en el futuro tú y yo haremos realidad nuestros sueños y tendremos nuestras familias felices"

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el resto de los chicos que los llamaba a unirse al juego.

"Oye Andy ¿Vienes o te quedarás todo el día charlando con tu novia?" Dijo Ed

"¡Ella no es mi novia!" Gruñó Andy persiguiendo a sus amigos

"Je je je, ese Andy es tan dulce y sensible" Rio Birgit "Realmente me gusta tener una bonita amistad con él, pero me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que buenos amigos. Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad, y si algo he aprendido es que los sueños se hacen realidad si luchas por ellos" Pensaba Birgit.

"Birgit mira" Dijo la sabionda sacándola de sus pensamientos "Los muchachos van a competir en unas carreras de bicicleta…. ¿Birgit? ¿Estás escuchando?"

"¿Qué? Ah sí, perdona Helena estaba distraída pensando"

"¿En qué pensabas? ¿En la inmortalidad del cangrejo?"

"Exactamente, pero en fin ¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Que los muchachos van a jugar unas carreritas en bici, Ostein contra Andy ¿A quién le vas?"

"Es obvio a Andy ¿Y tú?"

"También a Andy, es mi mero gallo. Hay que acercarnos a ver la competencia, yo daré el banderazo"

Desde la terraza la reina Astrid se entretenía viéndolos jugar mientras disfrutaba de la hora del té.

"En sus marcas, listos, fuera" Dijo la sabionda agitando un pañuelo.

Ambos ciclistas comenzaron a pedalear.

"Vamos Andy, Andy" Exclamaban Helena y Birgit

"Es obvio que Andy ganará" Dijo la sabionda "Mira que duro pedalea, el otro en cambio tiene _patitas de hule_"

"¡Ya estuvo que perdiste!" Le dijo Ed "Mira que duro le da _el patitas de hule_ y va ganado"

"¡No te dejes Andy!" Exclamó la niña

Entusiasmada, la reina Astrid seguía el desarrollo de la carrera. Ambos competidores llegaron al mismo tiempo a la meta.

"Empatamos" Dijo el vago

"Por poco y me ganas" Respondió Andy

"Oh, no tiene chiste" Rezongó Helena "Ni vencedor ni vencido"

"¿Qué les parece si jugamos otra cosa?" Sugirió Andy

"¿Cómo a qué?" Preguntó Ed

"¡Ya sé! Formemos una pirámide humana" Exclamó el elegido

"¡No tiene chiste!" Replicó el vago

"Deja que exponga su idea" Dijo Ken

"Ostein y Ken en las bicicletas, yo sobre sus hombros y como de remate, Ed de pie encima de los míos ¿Qué les parece?" Explicó el joven príncipe

"Conservo una amarguísima experiencia de otras veces que hemos hecho pirámides" Exclamó Ed

"No siempre te sucederán percances" Aseguró Ken

"Buena idea, intentémoslo, sube a la bici Ken" dijo Ostein

"Avisen cuando estén listos" Dijo Andy.

"Birgit" Dijo la sabionda mientras ambas observaban a sus amigos.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué los hombres son tan tontos como para hacer cosas tan peligrosamente ridículas?"

"No lo sé, tal ve esté en su naturaleza"

"¡Listo!" Exclamó Ken "Arriba Andy. Y tú Ed prepárate para subirte sobre sus hombros"

"¿Quieres decir que yo me treparé hasta mero arribota?"

"¡Claro! No vas a decir que eso te asusta" Dijo Ken

"Miedo precisamente no ¡Únicamente precaución!"

"Deja de alegar y encarámate" Ordenó el vago

"No pasará nada, ya lo verás" Aseguró Ken

Y empezaron los ensayos.

"Ay ay ay, Santa Virgen de los imprudentes, échame un ojito" Exclamó Ed mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre los hombros de Andy.

"No me jales de los cabellos idiota" Gruñó Andy mientras Ed se sujetaba de su cabeza.

Desde la terraza, la reina Astrid no perdía un solo detalle del juego de los chicos.

"¡Dios Bendito! ¡Que salvajes!" Pensaba la mujer

Poco a poco adquirieron estabilidad y la anciana sonrió ante el éxito obtenido .

"Ahora empezaremos a caminar un poco ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Ostein.

"De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres empezaremos a pedalear" Respondió Ken

"Todo lo veo como desde la torre del castillo de Andy" Dijo Ed

"Si no dejas de hablar no podremos controlarnos" Dijo Andy

"¿Listo? A la una, a las dos y a las tres" Dijo Ken.

Las bicicletas empezaron a rodar lentamente.

"Pido la palabra" Insistió Ed "¿Cómo vamos a bajarnos de aquí?"

"No lo sé" Respondió Andy "No nos pusimos de acuerdo, pero por lo pronto no pierdas el equilibrio"

"¡Bravo! Lo logramos" Exclamó Ken.

"Ahora nos moveremos más de prisa" Dijo Ostein "Dale duro Ken"

"¡Genial! Esto si me emociona" Dijo Andy

"¡Cuidado! Trío de tontos nos vamos a caer" Exclamó Ed.

Estrujándose las manos, la reina Astrid trataba de calmar su nerviosismo ante la audacia de los chicos.

"¡Santo Ángel de la guarda, cuídalos!"

"Iremos hasta el otro jardín, pasando por debajo de la terraza ¿Les parece?" Sugirió Ken

"Sí, pero no tan rápido porque los tiramos" Respondió Ostein mientras enfilaban para pasar por debajo de la terraza.

"No puedo creerlo, están locos" Dijo Birgit.

"Se van a lastimar" Agregó la sabionda "¿Quieres ver?"

"Está bien" Respondió mientras ambas corrían hacia el otro jardín a observar desde el mejor asiento

Ninguno de los ciclistas calculó la altura y el pobre Ed vio acercarse con vertiginosa rapidez el piso de la terraza.

"Ay mamacita santa, me van a rebanar por la mitad" Exclamó Ed al calcular que el techo estaba más debajo de lo que sus amigos habían considerado y no había manera de que él cupiera.

"¡No escandalices!" Replicó Ken.

"Te llevo bien agarrado de los zapatos, y mientras no se te zafen no te caerás" Dijo Andy sujetándolo con fuerza de los pies.

"Está bien que soy bajito pero no cabré" Gritó Ed, pero sus amigos ni hicieron caso de su advertencia.

Su instinto de conservación lo hizo sujetarse del borde de la terraza y evitar estrellarse contra ella, Andy llevándose sólo los zapatos de Ed pasó por debajo al igual que el par de ciclistas siguiendo su camino sin percatarse de lo ocurrido.

Mientras que Ed colgaba peligrosamente a una gran altura y con dificultad lograba sujetarse.

Olvidando su reuma, la reina Astrid saltó del sillón al ver a Ed en tan difícil trance.

"¡Muchacho, si te sueltas te matas! ¡Aguanta un poco más mientras te ayudo!"

"De prisa, no podré sostenerme mucho tiempo"

La anciana se dobló sobre el barandal y pescó a Ed por los pantalones.

"Ay, por su madrecita santa no me suelte Reina Astrid"

Con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano, la mujer jaló al chico logrando subirlo a la terraza. Pero casi al instante dejó escapar una queja.

"¡Mi espalda! ¡Creo que me torcí!"

"Desengarrótese por favorcito Reina Astrid ¿Tiene pomada? Si quiere le doy una sobadita" Exclamó Ed angustiado

Trabajosamente, la anciana llevó sus manos a la cintura y sobreponiéndose al dolor se enderezó. Pero tras el esfuerzo realizado, la mujer cayó desmayada en su sillón.

"¿Ya lo vio? La cosa no resultó tan difícil"

Ninguno de sus amigos se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

"Ya casi llegamos a la meta" Dijo Ken

"Sí, logramos un buen equilibrio, pues ninguno azotó"

"Andy, dile a Ed que salte y después tú"

"¿Oíste Ed? ¡Salta!" Dijo Andy sin recibir respuesta "¿Qué esperas? Se acabó la función saltas si no quieres que…."

Con asombro, Andy se percató de que sólo tenía entre sus manos los zapatos de Ed.

"¡Dios bendito! ¿Qué pasaría?" Pensó Andy y la sorpresa lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Y poco después los tres rodaron por el suelo.

"¡Andy!" Exclamaron Helena y Birgit corriendo hacia él.

"Te daré un nueve por el salto, pero un dos por el clavado" Bromeó la sabionda al ver que su hermano estaba bien.

"¡Que bruto eres! ¡A ti no te tocaba saltar!" Gruñó el vago sobándose la cabeza.

"Te dijimos que primero Ed" Agregó Ken desentumiéndose una mano.

"¿Cuál Ed?" Preguntó Andy sobándose una rodilla.

"¿Cómo cual? ¡Edvin!" Replicó Ken

"Sólo traía sus zapatos sobre mis hombros" Explicó Andy.

"Santo Dios ¿Qué le pasaría?" Preguntó Ken

"A lo mejor se desintegró" Sugirió Helena

"No la" Exclamó angustiado su hermano

"Pobre Ed, él se oponía a formar la pirámide" Agregó Birgit.

"Que horror" Exclamó Andy "Lo dejamos incrustado en el piso de la terraza ¡Quedaría colgando como piñata, adherido por los sesos!"

"¡Dios Santo! No pensemos en eso" Dijo Ken

Los chicos echaron a correr en busca de su amigo, sin suponer el apuro en que el chico se encontraba.

"Por favorcito Reina Astrid, despierte"

"¡Ed, Ed!" Oyó gritar a sus amigos desde abajo.

"¿Dónde quedaste?" Preguntó Ken

"¡Contesta viejo, no te escondas ni le hagas al payaso!" Dijo Andy

"No aparece por ningún lado" Dijo Birgit

De pronto la voz de Ed los sorprendió.

"¡Amigos! ¡Acá estoy!"

"¡Ed, estás vivo!" Exclamó Ken

"Que alegría verte con la cabeza entera" Agregó la sabionda.

"¡Súbanle pronto que se desmayó!" Gritó Ed y desapareció de su vista para volver al lado de su salvadora.

"¿Se desmayó? ¿Quién se desmayó?" Preguntó Birgit

"¡Sabrá Dios!" Respondió el vago

"Probablemente enloqueció por el golpe" Aseguró Andy

"Mejor subamos, algo grave le pasa, porque pelaba mucho los ojos" Dijo Ken

"Vamos" Dijo Helena.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la terraza, Ed gritó angustiado.

"¡Córranle! ¡Parece que ya no respira!"

"¡Abuelita!" Gritó angustiada Helena

"Le dio el patatús ¿A quién le hablo para que nos ayude Andy?" Preguntó Ken

"Creo que sólo está desmayada" Respondió el elegido revisándola

"Iré a pedir las sales para reanimarla" Dijo Birgit corriendo hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Gruñó la sabionda

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Ed ofendido

"Alguna maldad sin duda" Aseguró Ostein mientras abanicaba a la mujer.

"Dinos que le sucedió para saber como la ayudamos" Insistió Ken

"Por mi madrecita linda les juro que yo no le hice nada" Aseguró Ed

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Andy

"De hecho todo esto es su culpa" Gruñó Ed señalando a sus tres amigos.

"¿Nuestra?" Preguntó Andy

"Explícate" Explícate dijo Ken

"Cuando ustedes trío de badulaques pasaron por debajo de la terraza a pesar de que les advertí que yo no cabría, me sujeté del piso para evitar estrellarme y quedé colgando a punto de caer. Ella al verme colgado como chango me rescató. La hubieras visto doblarse como chicle, atraparme de los pantalones y zúmbale, me trepó"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Helena

"Clarín que sí, pero después de salvarme la pobre se desmayó"

"Aquí están las sales" Dijo Birgit mientras procedía a socorrerla, poco a poco la reina Astrid volvió de su desmayo.

"¡Abuelita! ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí, hija no te asustes, mi desmayo se obedeció al esfuerzo que hice"

"Nos apena mucho Majestad" Dijo Ken apenado

"Le rogamos nos disculpe por nuestra tontería, pasó usted un mal rato" Agregó Andy

"Vamos, olvídenlo. Bastante me divertí con sus genialidades"

"¿Lo vio todo?" Preguntó Andy.

"Sí hijo, y me asusté mucho al ver que ese pobre niño venía a estrellarse contra el piso de la terraza"

"Si usted se enchinó de miedo imagínese cómo estaría yo" Dijo Ed

"No me di cuenta cuándo te zafaste" Explicó Andy

"Ah, por cierto, ya que pasó todo el susto" Dijo Ed y de inmediato repartió coscorrones a sus tres amigos "Eso es por casi matarme por décima quinta ocasión, les dije desde un principio que hacer esa pirámide era una mala idea"

"No peleen" Intervino la reina Astrid "Después de tanto ejercicio de ustedes y angustia mía, nos caerá de perlas una buena taza de chocolate ¿Qué les parece?"

"Nos parece excelentísimo" Exclamó Ed.

Los chicos corrieron al comedor seguidos por la reina Astrid y disfrutaron de un delicioso refrigerio.

Varios días después, Andy volvió a Arendelle y continuó con su vida tranquila y despreocupado, a diferencia de su madre que algo la preocupaba y cierta ocasión que Hans se hallaba de visita decidió hablar con él al respecto. El pelirrojo se encontraba en los establos cepillando a Citrón.

"Hans ¿Estás aquí?"

"Oh Elsa pasa, aquí estoy"

"Te estaba buscando, necesito hablar contigo"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, no me hagas mucho caso, quizás sean sólo paranoias mías"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Se trata de Andy"

"¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Ese niño se ha portado mal contigo? Porque de ser así lo corregiré ahora mismo"

"No, Andy no ha hecho nada malo, o al menos no que yo sepa, o no últimamente, aunque ese niño se pone cada vez más difícil, de todo rezonga y me lleva la contraria"

"Es por la edad"

"Lo sé, y lo bueno es que al menos aún puedo manejarlo, en el fondo es un buen chico"

"Y esperemos que así siga, pero no olvides que también necesita ser disciplinado, la disciplina convierte en hombre de bien a los chicos"

"¿A ti te disciplinaban de niño?"

"No lo suficiente, no me refiero a malos tratos o golpes, a los niños se les puede disciplinar con amor, pero mis padres siempre estaban muy ocupados dirigiendo el reino y mira lo que sucedió a causa de eso, hice cosas terribles de las que no hay un sólo día que no me arrepienta y no dejaré que mi hijo siga mis malos pasos"

"Estoy segura de que Andy seguirá sólo tus buenos pasos y ejemplo"

"Oh, sólo trato de enmendar mi camino"

"Y déjame decirte que hiciste un gran trabajo con eso"

"Gracias y entonces ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme sobre Andy?"

"Verás, cuando fuimos a buscarte nos rodearon unos secuaces de Howard, Andy los enfrentó a puñetazo limpio porque así se lo pedí, temí que pudiera hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera o que por error lastimara a Liv o a Helena con sus poderes, al igual que tú yo tampoco quisiera que cometiera mis mismos errores. Uno de los tipejos quiso propasarse conmigo y Andy lo impidió, debiste verlo, cuando mi hijo me defendió de aquél canalla y vi su rostro enfurecido, sin importarle nada más que mi seguridad, deseé comérmelo a besos pero a la vez sentí morirme de preocupación, no había visto a Andy así desde aquella vez cuando él tenía cinco años y me rescató de Aksel y temo que algún día cegado por la ira tomara justicia por su propia mano"

"Son sólo preocupaciones tuyas, además esos dos quisieron dañarte, la reacción de Andy fue la de cualquier hijo que ama a su madre y busca protegerla"

"Pero Andy es más peligroso que una persona común, sé por experiencia propia lo fácil que es perder el control y estar a punto de matar a alguien"

"No permitiremos que eso suceda, le inculcaremos buenos valores y ya verás que eso no sucederá, además con su entrenamiento aprenderá a tener excelente control"

"Eso espero, pero si Andy se enfureció tanto con ellos porque intentaron hacerme daño ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría si se llega a enterar de su origen? Se decepcionaría muchísimo, él te adora"

"Lo sé, pero créeme que si Andy me desprecia o me odia por eso me lo tendré bien merecido"

"Oh Hans no digas eso" Dijo la reina abrazándolo y él correspondió estrechándola entre sus brazos "Lo último que yo querría es que algo así sucediera, ahora eres un hombre totalmente reformado, eres el héroe de Andy, nos has salvado en numerosas ocasiones y si Andy llegara a descubrir la verdad tanto tú como él sufrirían y yo no quiero nunca que eso pase"

"Tu nobleza me conmueve demasiado, y si te tranquiliza te diré que no creo que Andy se entere, como tú misma lo dijiste, sólo lo sabemos tú, yo, y un pequeño número de personas de nuestra absoluta confianza y lo último que querrían es hacer sufrir a Andy o perjudicarnos, así que estoy seguro que nunca le dirán"

"Eso espero"

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sólo estoy preocupada por mi hijo"

"Estás temblando y tienes el pulso acelerado, ven siéntate"

"Quizás porque no estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de acercamiento" Respondió la reina mientras ambos se sentaban en una banca de madera.

"Pero eso es cosa del pasado, ahora tienes excelente control de tus poderes y puedes acercarte a las personas y recibir muestras de afecto"

"Y las recibo, ya sabes, tengo a mi hermana, mis sobrinas, mi hijo, ellos me dan bastante afecto"

"Y me tienes a mí también, que te estimo mucho" Dijo el pelirrojo tomándola de las manos "¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres gentil, inteligente, capaz, siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti misma ¿Y por qué no decirlo? También eres mucho muy bella y hermosa. Creo que tu pulso se acelera nuevamente" Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo ya que sabía perfectamente a qué se debía esto.

"¿Sí? Quizás deba ver a un médico. Escucha Hans, gracias por tus palabras tan dulces, pero no creo que sea apropiado puesto que tú eres un hombre casado" Respondió la reina sonrojándose a más no poder.

"Lo sé, estoy casado, pero igual sigo siendo un hombre con sangre en las venas la cual le puede hervir estando en presencia de una mujer tan hermosa como tú. Pero ¿Sabes donde está tu mayor belleza? Justo aquí" Dijo el pelirrojo colocando su mano sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho de la reina, justo sobre su corazón, ella se estremeció al sentir su tacto "Tienes el corazón más noble y puro que jamás había visto"

"Muchas gracias Hans, sólo cumplo con mi deber y trato de cumplir con las enseñanzas de mi religión, intento ser cada día una mejor persona y déjame decirte, que tú eres uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido, me has dado una verdadera lección de que sin importar los errores, una persona arrepentida puede dar un cambio total a su vida, nos has ayudado en los momentos de desesperación sin esperar nada a cambio, has arriesgado tu vida y viajado a los confines del mundo para apoyarnos, eres valiente, leal, decidido, un excelente caballero al cual me enorgullezco de llamar el padre de mi hijo"

"Insisto en que eres realmente muy buena, aún no logro comprender como pudiste perdonarme y brindarme tu amistad después de todo el sufrimiento que te ocasioné"

"Ya no pensemos más en eso, no miremos hacia el pasado, miremos hacia el futuro" Dijo la reina esquivando la mirada del pelirrojo, pero al volver a voltear se dio cuenta de que se disponía a besarla. "El futuro que te espera luce brillante al lado de tu esposa y tu hijita" Agregó evitando el beso "Y espero que a mí también me aguarde un buen porvenir al lado de mi hijo"

"Ya veras que si, como que tienes un gran hijo"

"Nos vemos Hans, aún tengo muchos deberes reales por terminar y me imagino que tú también tienes muchas cosas por hacer"

"Claro, espero que termines pronto"

La reina salió de los establos frotando sus manos nerviosamente y volvió a su oficina.

Hans volvió a la Villa confundido y dejando a la reina también confundida, los días continuaron tranquilos.

"Hey ¿Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó Ostein a Andy al ver las decoraciones que estaban colocando en la explanada del castillo y en las calles y plazas principales.

"¿Te gusta? Son los preparativos para el festival de la amistad" Respondió el joven príncipe tomando nota.

"Eso suena muy aburrido"

"Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas, he estado planeándolo durante semanas"

"¿Tú eres el organizador?"

"Pues claro, en un principio la idea me desagradaba tanto como a ti, pero mamá insistió con sus locas ideas de que yo necesito tener más responsabilidades y decidió nombrarme el encargado"

"Vaya, trabajo, que horror"

"Va a venir gente de todas partes ¿Quieres oír mi discurso?"

"No"

"Escucha" Dijo Andy a pesar de la negativa y aclarándose la garganta comenzó a leer algo escrito en una hoja _"Bienvenidos al festival Arendelliano de la amistad…"_

Ignorando a su amigo el vago se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

"¿Así que vendrá gente de otros lados? Eso me da una gran idea, necesitaré ayuda, ya sé a quien recurrir, él nunca se rehúsa a echarme una mano"

Más tarde Ed y Ostein llegaban a la plaza principal disfrazados.

"¿Qué se supone que soy?" Preguntó el menor

"Eres un pepinillo" Respondió el vago

"¿Y tú?"

"Yo soy un _hot dog_, que significa _perro caliente_ en inglés"

Al oír ese nombre Ed sintió un impulso de vomitar al observar el carrito lleno de salchichas y panes.

"No, hombre no seas tonto, no están hechos de perro, son sólo una salchicha, es un platillo americano"

"Oh menos mal y ¿Por qué se llaman perros calientes si no están hechos de perros?"

"¿Conoces a los dachshund (Perro salchicha)?"

"Si, son perros muy largos y de patas cortas"

"Pues mira esto" le dice mostrándole una salchicha hervida

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Se llama salchicha, es un embutido, pero ¿a poco no parece uno de esos perros?"

"Pues ya que lo mencionas, si que lo parece, je je"

"Es por estos perros que le pusieron ese nombre a este manjar"

"¿De donde los sacaste? ¿Tú los hiciste?"

"Claro que no, eso sería trabajo"

"¿Los compraste?"

"No necesito comprar nada, cobro favores ¿Lo olvidas?"

"Pero ¿Venderlos no es trabajo también?"

"Es más bien obtener ganancia fácil, los clientes vienen a nosotros"

"¿Y cómo se prepara este manjar, exactamente?"

"Muy fácil, te prepararé uno para que lo pruebes y para que sepas bien cómo se hacen, primero tomas el pan caliente, luego le pones una salchicha y lo decoras a tu gusto, puede llevar mayonesa, salsa de tomate, que es riquísima por cierto y mostaza también y voilá, tenemos un bocadillo delicioso, listo para disfrutar"

"Mmm, se ve exquisito"

"Y sabe mejor todavía, pruébalo y te aseguró que no te arrepentirás"

"Guau, no había probado algo tan delicioso en toda mi vida"

"¿Verdad que sí? Te digo amigo, este es el mejor negocio de todos, con su exquisito aroma prácticamente se venderán solos" dice el vago mientras saborea un hot dog

"Wow, mira cuantos barcos"

"Sí, habrá toda una concurrencia ¿No crees?"

"Esto va a ser genial"

"Así es Ed, es el paraíso naval, bien calientes, lleve sus deliciosos y calientes perros calientes" Un carruaje pasó cerca y el vago intentó hacer negocio aumentando demasiado el precio al ver que se trataba de un noble extranjero "Están a precio especial de la amistad, 2 por diez coronas"

Pero ignorándolo, el carruaje continuó su camino.

"Ok" insistió Ostein "Que sean 9 coronas y 50 centavos ¿No? Bueno, a lo mejor acaban de comer"

"Ah ya verás que nos haremos ricos cuando el festival de la amistad comience"

"¿Conoces un alimento más amistoso?"

"No, no conozco ninguno" Respondió Ed dando un mordisco a su hot dog.

En ese momento un enorme barco chocó con el muelle intentando atracar. El ruido llamó la atención de Ed y Ostein quienes corrieron a ver que ocurría.

"Oh oh, frigilios" Exclamó Ostein

"¿No son esos dos los que querían fusilar a tu tío?"

"Los mismos, me pregunto qué querrán aquí, espero que ya hayan olvidado sus negras intenciones"

**ESPERO QUE LOS FRIGILIOS NO VENGAN A FUSILAR AL TÍO DE OSTEIN O A DECLARAR LA GUERRA A ARENDELLE, PERO CREO QUE TENDRÁN QUE AVERIGUARLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL MOMENTO HELSA QUE INCLUÍ A PETICIÓN DE VARIOS DE USTEDES?**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**


	42. Chapter 42

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO A MIS NUEVOS LECTORES, BIENVENIDOS AL NUEVO CAPITULO CHICOS Y CHICAS.**

**SamanTha**

**Saradestyles**

**Aim L Rodriguez**

**xime040403 **

**Mariquilla**

**Angelo08**

**LA MAYORIA VOTÓ PORQUE ELSA Y HANS TUVIERAN UN ROMANCE SECRETO Y DADOS LOS GIROS QUE HA DADO LA HISTORIA ME PARECIÓ UNA BUENA IDEA.**

**ESPERO QUE NADIE SE MOLESTE POR ESTO, PUES LA FINALIDAD DE ESTE FIC ES ENTRETENERLOS Y PASAR UN RATO AGRADABLE.**

El festival de la amistad está a punto de dar inicio en Arendelle, cuando en eso llega un barco, que al arribar en el muelle casi lo destruye y de él bajaron los ya conocidos Coronel Spigot y su asistente el sargento Tunder.

"Ah Arendelle" exclama el coronel mientras su asistente coloca la rampa para que baje "El reino una vez congelado por la magia de su monarca, espero que no nos vaya a dar un recibimiento helado ¿no estás de acuerdo Tunder?"

"Por lo que sé al parecer la reina ya controla bien sus poderes" le responde su subordinado mientras baja del barco un pequeño cofre

"En ese caso lo único que nos aguarda es el éxito, aspira hondo, llena esos pulmones con el aroma del triunfo"

"Si le soy sincero señor, a mí me huele a hot dogs"

"No se distraiga con los hot dogs sargento Tunder, recuerde que tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, así que ¿Dónde está el recibimiento que nos merecemos? Somos los representantes de un país muy, muy importante"

"Quizás nos estén esperando en el festival"

"Muy cierto, todos listos para nuestra entrada triunfal y hablando de eso, siempre traigo preparados mi pluma y mi sello, para cualquier tipo de tramite necesario"

"No creo que se vaya a hacer ningún tramite en esta ocasión señor"

"Pero si a mí me encanta firmar y sellarlo todo"

"En verdad lo siento señor"

"Que manera de amargarle el festival a uno"

"Si señor, ya sé que es mi culpa"

"Olvídalo Tunder, nos concentraremos en que todo esté listo para que yo pueda entregar este valiosísimo regalo a la reina" dice arrebatándole a su sargento el cofre que llevaba en las manos "El engrane de oro de Frigilia, enviado por el gran mariscal en persona. Cuídalo sargento Tunder" le devuelve el cofre "Como si tu vida dependiera de ello, porque así es"

El coronel comienza a caminar por el lugar y se topa con Ed y Ostein, quienes lo observan con miedo.

"Recuerda" le dice a su subordinado "Este es un festival de la amistad y no puedes confiar en nadie" y luego se dirige a los chicos "Yo soy el coronel Spigot, tal vez han oído hablar de mí"

Luego de decir esto, el pequeño hombre continua su camino hasta la explanada del castillo, dónde se llevará a cabo el festival.

"Fiu" exclama el vago una vez que Spigot se aleja "Eso estuvo cerca"

"¿Te fijaste que al parecer no nos recuerda?"

"Si, tanto mejor, así no tendremos que preocuparnos porque nos quiera fusilar de nuevo"

Mientras el coronel se pasea por las calles de Arendelle, tres hombres lo observan desde lejos.

"Lo que sea que haya en la caja, es valioso" les dice el jefe, quien es de talla pequeña, igual que Spigot "Así que vamos a robarla" les dice a sus socios, quienes son enormes, pero descerebrados

"Oh si, robarlo"

"Si, hay que tomarlo sin pagarlo"

"Y esos tontos con disfraces me han dado la solución perfecta para tomarlo sin ser descubiertos" continua el líder

Ajenos a esto, Ed y Ostein deciden granjearse a Tunder con la esperanza de que tampoco los quiera llevar al paredón de fusilamiento.

Éste acababa de guardar el cofre dentro de una bóveda en el barco y hacia guardia al pie de la rampa.

"Hermosa mañana ¿no lo cree sargento?" Le dice el vago

"Jamás obtendrán el valioso engrane de oro, si no pasan por mí primero" les responde Tunder poniéndose en guardia "Oigan, yo los conozco"

"Así es" le responde el mayor de los chicos "Hace poco fuimos a tu país de negocios simplemente, pero por una confusión nos metimos en un lio sin importancia con las autoridades"

"Oh si, ustedes son a los que casi fusilan, junto con otro hombre"

"Pero somos buenos chicos en realidad" continua Ed "Nos ganamos la vida de forma honrada, mire los deliciosos hot dogs con los que nos haremos ricos"

"¿Acaso dijeron hot dogs? A mí me encantan los hot dogs"

"Toma uno" le dice el vago mientras se lo prepara "Cortesía de la casa, para que vea que no le guardamos rencor"

"Muchas gracias, pero no le digan al coronel que estoy comiendo en horas de trabajo, a él no le gusta cuando lo hago, probablemente me dispararía por eso, o peor aun"

"Descuide sargento, su secreto está a salvo con nosotros" le dice Ed

"Bueno, ahora si nos disculpa, nuestros hambrientos clientes nos esperan" agrega el vago

Pero en eso, un carruaje se detiene y de él baja el tío de Ostein.

"¡Ostein! Sabía que te encontraría aquí! ¿Qué significa ese ridículo disfraz?"

"La fortuna tío, la fortuna"

"Yo te daré fortuna" Gruñó su tío dándole un puntapié "Tú y tu disfraz de sea lo que sea van a venir conmigo"

"Ya voy tío, ya voy" Respondió el vago mientras era llevado a rastras

Y Ed, sin saber qué hacer lo seguía empujando su puesto ambulante.

Mientras ellos se alejaban, el sargento Tunder se relamía devorando su hot dog con cuidado de no ser visto por el coronel.

En el castillo la familia Westerguard era recibida en el Castillo.

"¡Andy, Andy!" Gritó Helena corriendo por los pasillos seguida de cerca por sus padres.

"¡Sabionda que gusto verte!"

"Ya te extrañaba"

"Y yo a ti"

"Venimos a ver el festival"

"Y ya verán que les gustará, yo mismo lo estoy organizando"

"¿Tú eres el organizador?"

"Así es"

"Pues ya estuvo que fue un fracaso"

"No me simpatizas sabionda" Y después entrando a uno de los salones donde su madre tomaba un descanso leyendo un libro agregó "Mamá mira, papá, Liv y la sabionda están aquí"

"Oh. Hola Hans" Respondió la reina sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco "Liv, Bienvenidos"

"Gracias Elsa, nos alegra estar con ustedes de nuevo" Dijo Liv.

"Déjame decirte que este festival fue una grandiosa idea para unir a los diversos reinos" Dijo Hans mientras ambos se miraban con intensidad a causa del romántico momento que días antes habían vivido delatando sus propios sentimientos.

"Esa es la intención de este evento, y espero que lo disfruten"

"En realidad cada que vengo aquí es un verdadero deleite" Respondió Hans fijando su mirada en la de la reina.

Liv por su parte afortunadamente no notaba la gran atracción que había entre su esposo y la reina de Arendelle.

"Por favor instálense en sus habitaciones y ya saben, siéntanse como en su casa"

Ambos agradecieron nuevamente y se retiraron dejando a la reina muy nerviosa.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Preguntó Hans quien al parecer no se había marchado con su esposa después de todo.

"Oh Hans, me asustaste"

"Perdóname, no era mi intención, pero ¿Qué estás leyendo?" Dijo Hans colocándose a sus espaldas.

"Solo una novela romántica"

"¿Romántica?"

"Sí, mucho muy intensa"

"Suena interesante" Dijo el pelirrojo aspirando el aroma de su cabello "¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?"

"Sí" Respondió la reina nerviosamente.

"Hace tiempo me contaste que de momento no estabas interesada en algún pretendiente y quería saber ¿Sigues sin salir con nadie?"

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" Respondió la reina riendo nerviosa.

"Sólo... simple curiosidad"

"Bueno, entonces voy a calmar tu curiosidad, no estoy saliendo con nadie, hace mucho que dejé de buscar pretendientes, desde mi fallido intento con Aksel"

"¿Y no te llegas a sentir sola?"

"No estoy sola, tengo a mi hijo, a mi hermana y sobrinas"

"Sé que ellos te quieren mucho, pero ¿No te hace falta otro tipo de afecto? ¿Cómo el de un hombre enamorado de ti?"

"Te aseguro que estoy bien así"

"Vamos, sé sincera conmigo, se supone que somos buenos amigos y nos tenemos confianza"

"Tal vez en ocasiones si siento que me falta esa clase de afecto que tú mencionas, he leído en mis libros sobre historias de pasión y romance, todo suena tan hermoso, tan intenso, y pensar que yo nunca lo he vivido puede llegar a ser doloroso. Yo no sé nada sobre el amor" Dijo la reina con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Por favor no llores, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, y si me lo permites, sé que algún día vivirás ese hermoso sentimiento que es el amor, tal vez un hombre que te ama está más cerca de lo que tú crees"

Ambos se miraron intensamente y las lagrimas de la reina cesaron al punto.

"Ahora me tengo que retirar, te veré después" Dijo el pelirrojo depositando un beso sobre su mano y saliendo de el salón dejando a la reina sonrojada y suspirando.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la casa de la familia de Ostein.

"Piano" Dijo el tío señalando un viejo y polvoso piano "Dirección" Agregó entregándole una hoja de papel con algo escrito "Entrega" Concluyó señalando una montaña cercana.

"Tío, creo que te confundes, yo soy un bachiller no un cargador"

"Pues por esta ocasión tendrás que hacer una excepción"

"Además, ¿Desde cuando nos dedicamos a la entrega de objetos?"

"Pensaba deshacerme de este viejo piano, pero un caballero que vive en esa dirección se ofreció en comprármelo, así que andando"

"Me rehúso y no hay poder humano que me haga cambiar de opinión"

"Está bien, nomás te quedas sin tu plata y no te obsequio el caballo pura sangre que te había comentado"

"¿Cuál dijiste que era la dirección?"

"Esta" Respondió entregándole nuevamente el papel

"Pero tío está algo lejos, eso me tomará todo el día"

"Y nosotros no queremos perdernos el festival" Opinó Ed

"¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu de hombre de negocios tío?"

"Bien, venderán sus hot dogs ya que entregues el piano"

Momentos después con gran dificultad, Ostein intentaba subir el piano a bordo de una carreta.

"Ufff, esto pesa una maldita tonelada" se queja el vago, quien para nada estaba acostumbrado al trabajo pesado

"¡Oye tú tipo del disfraz ridículo! Hazte a un lado" Gruñó un cochero al que le bloqueaban el paso.

"Cálmate viejo, lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, además ve a apresurar a tu abuela"

El hombre indignado por lo igualado y grosero del muchacho, sonó su látigo en el aire haciendo a sus caballos correr a toda velocidad y pasando tan cerca de Ostein y Ed que terminó llevándose la carreta atorada e hizo que el piano cayera sobre el pobre vago.

"¡Salvaje!" Gruñó Ed ayudando a su amigo a quitarse el piano de encima.

"Uf" se quejó el mayor

"¿Estás bien?"

"Lo estaré, sólo necesito una buena estirada, pero rayos , necesitamos otro plan"

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"¿Sabes viejo? Creo que ocuparemos ayuda para terminar el trabajo"

"Concuerdo contigo amigo"

"Alguien grande, acomedido y que le gusten los hot dogs ¿Tienes idea de quien pueda ser?"

Ed comprendió rápido a qué frigilio se refería y más tarde estaban de vuelta en el muelle colocándole al sargento Tunder un disfraz de frasco de mostaza.

"Este será tu disfraz, nadie te reconocerá"

"Pero amigos, no puedo dejar mi puesto, si el Coronel Spigot me descubre podría imponerme un castigo realmente terrible"

"Eres leal, me agrada eso en un frigilio, pero tengo un problema" Dijo Ostein acercándole un hot dog con todo "Creí que éramos amigos y los amigos se ayudan unos a otros, sino entrego ese piano, estaré en un terrible problema" Decía el vago acercándole el hot dog cada vez que hablaba.

"Yo no quisiera que tuvieran problemas"

"Entonces ¿Me ayudarás?"

"Supongo ¿Volveremos antes de que el Coronel Spigot lo haga?"

"Claro amigo, ahora relájate y cómete un hot dog"

Más tarde el trío avanzaba por las calles, Ed llevaba el puesto ambulante mientras Tunder y Ostein empujaban el piano.

"Uf, sólo un poco más Tundy" Dijo el vago.

Pero al soltarlo para tomar un respiro el piano, el cual tenía rueditas avanzó un poco cuesta abajo, pero terminó incrustándose en la puerta de la casa que el tío de Ostein les había indicado.

Ostein tiró de la cuerda haciendo sonar la campanilla.

"Vamos, vamos, atiendan" Decía el vago

"No hay nadie, parece que todos se fueron al festival" Opinó Ed

"Y seguramente están esperando por un delicioso bocadillo de la amistad" Respondió Ostein. "Andando"

"Pero ya tengo que volver al barco" Insistió Tunder

"Nos queda de camino, viejo, sólo iremos a saludar a la muchedumbre y ver si están hambrientos, es más, hasta te dejaré empujar el puesto ambulante" Respondió Ostein

"¿En serio?" Preguntó el sargento empujando el puesto.

"Amantes de los hot dogs aquí vamos" Exclamó Ed.

Mientras en el escenario donde se llevaba a cabo el festival de la amistad, Andy era el maestro de ceremonias.

"Y esos fueron los pigmeos de la isla Patagoita, haciendo su famosa danza de la lluvia" Dijo Andy elegantemente vestido.

La multitud aplaudió a los danzantes.

"Y ahora como siguiente número..." Dijo Andy parado sobre el escenario leyendo su lista.

Sentada en un palco situado en el balcón del castillo, la reina disfrutaba del espectáculo, aunque constantemente se distraía sumida en sus pensamientos recordando el romántico encuentro que recién había tenido con el padre de su hijo.

"Hans estuvo a punto de besarme" Pensaba "No es la primera vez que lo intenta, también en aquella ocasión cuando recibió los azotes por orden de su hermano y pasé la noche atendiéndolo, esa vez también esquivé su beso, pero creí que él no era consciente de lo que hacía, pensé que era por la fiebre.

Incluso yo lo besé cuando creí que lo perdería para siempre, oh mi corazón arde tan sólo de recordar ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo mientras nos besábamos con pasión. Él correspondió mi beso en aquella ocasión. Qué difícil me ha sido resistirme a besarlo cuando él lo ha intentado, en ocasiones quisiera arrojarme a sus brazos y besarnos largamente ¿Hans me ama? No, no, no esto no puede ser, él está casado, Liv es una buena amiga mía, lo último que haría es involucrarme con su esposo.

Pero_ ¿Qué es lo que siento?_  
_Es un fuego intenso_  
_Que me grita de adentro_  
_Para decir lo que siento_

_¿Qué es lo que siento?_  
_Lo más lindo de adentro_  
_Lo que apaga todo lamento_  
_y me llena de aliento_

_¿Qué es lo que siento?_  
_El más poderoso de los fuegos_  
_Que me quema por dentro_  
_y revive mis sentimientos_

_Lo que hay en mi corazón_  
_Es solo un amor..._  
_Que arde de pasión_  
_y Apaga todo dolor_

Ya no sé ni lo que siento, ya no sé ni qué hacer, todo esto del amor es sumamente complicado ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de un hombre casado? Ese no es el ejemplo que me dieron mis difuntos padres. Pero tampoco aprendí sobre romance y relaciones personales, lo único que aprendí durante todos esos años fue a esconder mis poderes y a dirigir un reino. Mamá nunca charló conmigo al respecto, oh como quisiera que estuvieran aquí para que me ayudaran y me aconsejaran para aclarar mi mente y mis sentimientos" Pensaba la reina sufriendo a causa de sus tribulaciones, mirando de cuando en cuando en dirección de su amado y suspirando.

En esos momentos desde su lugar en la concurrencia, Hans pasaba por una situación similar, mientras observaba el espectáculo no lograba concentrarse del todo pensando en sus sentimientos hacia la reina de Arendelle y también volteando en ocasiones a mirarla, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ella sonreía tímidamente.

"Oh no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es simplemente tan benévola, tan compasiva, nunca había conocido a alguien así. Sin mencionar que es tan hermosa, apenas si han pasado los años por ella, está perfectamente conservada, está casi igual a como lucía cuando la vi por primera vez. Sé que no debo sentirme de este modo, que no debo fijar mis ojos en otra mujer que no sea Liv. Pero por más que intento reprimir este sentimiento, cuando creo que lo he superado, que es cosa del pasado, vuelve a surgir con una fuerza mayor que ya lo considero incurable. Sé que esto va en contra de mis principios y creencias, que es una traición contra Liv, yo amo a Liv con toda mi alma, pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme así.

Largas noches he pasado en vela pensando en aquel momento cuando nos besamos, ansiando repetirlo, ansiando estrecharla entre mis brazos y recorrer su piel con mis manos susurrándole al oído tiernas palabras de amor. Sé que ella siente lo mismo por mí, sino no me habría besado, sé que ella sufre lo que yo sufro por este sentimiento prohibido que ha despertado en los dos.

No quiero que seamos solamente amigos, si ella me quiere como yo a ella tenemos que ser más que amigos, aunque nos esté prohibido. Si ambos estamos sufriendo debemos correr el riesgo, podemos mantenerlo en secreto, un secreto que sea sólo de nosotros dos, pues los amores aunque prohibidos, no por eso dejan de ser tan intensos.

Ella dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de llamarme el padre de su hijo y el corazón se me desborda de satisfacción. En el fondo sigo pensando que soy indigno de que ella sienta esto por mí. Si la primera vez que vine a su reino abusé de ella, intenté matarla y apoderarme de su reino. Pero ella en vez de mandarme a la horca, me perdonó la vida. Después se enteró de que estaba embarazada luego de que yo abusara de ella y en lugar de abortar y deshacerse del hijo de aquel que tanto daño le había causado, llevó a termino su embarazo, dio a luz a su hijo y lo conservó a su lado amándolo total e incondicionalmente.

Y a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que le causé y las muchas veces que me burlé jactándome de ello, cuando me arrepentí me perdonó por todo y me permitió convivir con nuestro hijo, nunca le inculcó a Andy que me odiara, ni le dijo cosas negativas de mí, sino todo lo contrario, cuando vio que mi hijo sentía afecto por mí no se lo prohibió ni lo alejó de mí.

Y después, cuando mi hermano quiso darme mi merecido castigo, ella quiso impedirlo implorando compasión para mí, y al no poder lograrlo vi en sus ojos como sufría mientras yo era azotado, como si ella también estuviera recibiendo el castigo, una vez que mi sentencia se llevó a cabo me curó mis heridas y cuidó de mí durante la noche.

Cuando abusé de ella lastimé su corazón y su alma, nunca le he preguntado si por mi causa habría querido suicidarse en ese entonces, no quisiera saberlo, ya de por sí sufro mucho de pensar en el dolor que le causé como para aumentar mis remordimientos. Pero ahora la vida dio un gran giro, ella me ama, puedo verlo en la inocencia y sinceridad de sus ojos. Y no seré yo quien vuelva a herir su corazón rechazándola, yo fui quien lastimó su corazón y ahora seré yo quien le ayude a sanarlo probando las dichas del amor. El amor todo lo justifica y mientras ni Liv ni nadie se entere todo estará bien y Elsa será feliz

_Pasión por ti siento,_  
_pasión que invade mis venas_  
_pasión, deseo, locura_  
_por tu boca y tu cintura._

_Pasión que me vuelve loco,_  
_pasión de ansia y frenesí_  
_y quiero seguir sintiendo,_  
_siempre pasión hacia ti._

_Mi pasión es transmitida_  
_por un hilo con tu voz_  
_mi pasión es recibida_  
_en mi oído, con tu amor._

_Y es que mi pasión,_  
_es verte,_  
_olerte,_  
_mirarte_  
_y cuando no tengo eso,_  
_mi pasión es escucharte._

_Escucharte,_  
_mientras noto la pasión_  
_surcar mis venas,_  
_escucharte,_  
_mientras siento mi piel vibrar_  
_por ti._

_Pasión por todos los poros,_  
_pasión en todas las células_  
_átomos que llenan todo,_  
_de pasiones buenas._

_Pasión es estar contigo,_  
_y por ti pasión siento,_  
_pasión que llena mis poros,_  
_pasión que invade mis venas" _Pensaba Hans mientras continuaba contemplando el festejo

Mientras tanto, en medio de la concurrencia se encontraba el trío de ladrones disfrazados exactamente igual que los vendedores de hot dogs. El líder llevaba un disfraz de pepinillo muy similar al de Ed, mientras que los dos secuaces vestían de hot dog y tarro de mostaza.

"Se los voy a explicar una última vez torpes, no estamos vendiendo hot dogs" Dijo el líder a sus tontos secuaces.

"No, no, hot dogs no" Dijo uno de los pillos

"No vendemos hot dogs" Agregó el otro

"Pero entonces ¿Por qué estamos vestidos así?"

"Para poder engañar al torpe soldado que vigila el bote"

"Oh si ese tonto"

"Vamos a engañarlo"

"Exacto, y si no lo engañamos lo volaremos con esta dinamita" Dijo el líder sacando de dentro del puesto un cartucho de dinamita apagado "Ahora andando"

El trío de pillos echó a correr sin percatarse de que en sentido contrario venían corriendo Ed, Ostein y Tunder. Ambos grupos chocaron y quedaron tirados en el suelo.

"Ajá" Exclamó el vago indignado "Competencia. Este es mi territorio, apuesto a que ustedes ni siquiera tienen un permiso para vender"

"¿Permiso?" Preguntó el líder criminal

"Tal como lo pensé ¡Guardias, guardias!" Gritó el vago.

"Shhh, muy bien, ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos" Respondió el líder tomando su puesto ambulante y corriendo seguido de sus secuaces.

"Ja ja ja" Rio Ostein "Mírenlos correr je je je, permisos, já, a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo"

"¡Miren!" Exclamó Ed señalando al Coronel Spigot que volvía al barco.

"Oh – oh" Dijo Ostein

"¡Rápido! ¡Corran!" Gritó Ed.

"De acuerdo, cielos ¿Por qué hablará el jefe tan extraño?" Dijo el confundido secuaz con disfraz de mostaza mientras corría tras ellos, al parecer en medio de la confusión, el sargento Tunder se había ido con los pillos creyendo que eran Ed y Ostein. Y el pillo se había quedado con elllos creyendo que se trataba de sus compañeros.

Corriendo algunas calles lograron llegar al muelle antes que Spigot.

"Fiu, lo logramos" Exclamó Ostein "Hay que levantarse muy temprano para ganarle al viejo Ostein ¿No creen?"

"¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?" Exclamó Spigot acercándose "¿Por qué hay gente llevando disfraces ridículos cerca de mi barco?"

"Sólo le estaba mostrando al sargento la nueva línea de uniformes arendellianos, llamados comandos de hot dogs" Explicó el vago

"Ostein, sólo alguien muy tonto creería una historia como esa" Dijo Ed

"¿Comandos de hot dogs?" Preguntó Spigot "Voy a sugerirle esa idea al alto mariscal, quizá también forme un comando así en Frigilia" Y después dirigiéndose a quien creía era su asistente agregó "Sargento Tunder, mi libreta oficial frigilia" Al ver que el hombre no daba señales de estar escuchándolo, insistió "Te estoy hablando a ti sargento Tunder...Respóndeme si no quieres que te mande fusilar"

Ed y Ostein sólo miraban desconcertados.

De un salto Spigot le quitó la máscara del disfraz rebelando a uno de los delincuentes.

"Hey, tú no eres el Sargento Tunder" Gruñó Spigot.

"¿No lo soy?" Preguntó el torpe pillo.

"¿Por qué no eres el sargento Tunder? ¿Por qué no eres el sargento Tunder?" Insistía Spigot

"No lo sé ¿Por qué?"

"Respóndeme, deja de hacerte el tonto" Gruñía Spigot jaloneando al pillo

"Hum, no creo que se esté haciendo el tonto" Dijo Ed

"Hey, escucha Spiggy, el sargento estaba conmigo, estoy seguro de que volverá pronto, él sólo trataba de ser amistoso"

"Él no es amistoso, es un frigilio" Y después acercándose al pillo agregó "Ahora quiero saber qué está pasando aquí ¿Eh? ¿Eh?" Dijo el coronel apuntando con el dedo al falso sargento y haciéndole cosquillas sin querer.

"Je je je, se supone que no debo decirlo, pero nos robaremos lo que hay dentro de la caja"

"¡Robar el engrane de oro! ¡No el engrane de oro!" Gritó Spigot histéricamente corriendo a toda velocidad a bordo del barco.

"Shhh, es un secreto" Dijo el pillo.

Entrando a su camarote a toda velocidad, Spigot desactivó todas las trampas que protegían su tesoro y abrió la caja fuerte.

"Fiu, está a salvo"

"¿Tu como se llame dorado está a salvo?" Preguntó Ostein mientras él y Ed ataban al pillo.

"Sí, está a salvo y no gracias a ustedes. Encuentren al sargento Tunder. Yo me quedaré vigilando" Agregó sacando un mosquete "Mi discurso es a las 3:00 pm y si para entonces no han regresado, habrá guerra ¡Guerra!"

De vuelta en el festival.

"Démosle un fuerte aplauso a los malabaristas de Bolduria" Decía Andy subido en el escenario.

"¡Tunder! ¡Sargento Tunder!" Gritaba Ed buscando entre la multitud.

"¿Dónde estás?" Agregó Ostein.

Los gritos atrajeron la atención del tío de Ostein que disfrutaba del festival.

"¿Ostein? Debí imaginarlo, aún no ha entregado ese piano, no pudo haberlo hecho tan rápido"

De vuelta en el muelle.

"Un, dos, tres, cuatro, un, dos, tres, cuatro" Contaba Spigot mientras marchaba vigilando el engranaje de aquellos que tuvieran intensiones de robarlo, cuando de pronto escuchó pasos a sus espaldas "¡Alto!" Gruñó apuntando con su pistola cuando vio que se trataba de un trío disfrazado de hot dog, mostaza y pepinillo. "Oh, son ustedes ¿Encontraron a mi sargento?"

"¿Sargento?" Preguntó el líder mortificado con las manos en alto al ver el arma "Sólo somos amigables vendedores de hot dogs"

"No somos pillos ni nada" Dijo el otro secuaz

"¿Hot dogs?" Preguntó Spigot acercándose.

"Entréganos lo que hay en la caja" Ordenó el líder maleante arrebatándole su arma al coronel y apuntándole con ella.

"¿El engrane de oro de la amistad? ¡Nunca!" Respondió Spigot con las manos en alto

Al ver esto, el tipo vestido de mostaza se quitó la máscara revelando al verdadero sargento Tunder.

"¿Por qué le apuntas a mi honorable líder? ¿Dónde está Ostein?" Preguntó Tunder

"¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Es una trampa? ¿Donde está mi verdadero compinche?" Preguntó el líder criminal

"Ajá" Exclamó Spigot volándole el arma de la mano aprovechando la confusión "Ahora somos dos contra dos, vamos sargento Tunder hay que enseñarles a estos rufianes de qué estamos hechos los frigilios.

Momentos después el Coronel Spigot se encontraba colgando de cabeza atado a una soga con un peso que le habían puesto y del otro lado colgaba el sargento Tunder también amarrado.

"Ahora entréganos el engrane o volamos el lugar" Dijo el líder mientras sus secuaces acercaban la dinamita

"No, mi engrane ¡Auxilio!" Gritó Spigot, pero de inmediato lo amordazaron.

"Muy bien, tú lo pediste, enciéndanla muchachos"

Uno de los secuaces colocó una larga mecha que colgaba hacia afuera del contenedor de salchichas donde traían guardada en realidad dinamita, y la encendió.

Los maleantes saltaron a un lugar seguro mientras la mecha se consumía y ambos frigilios se preparaban para una muerte segura. Los segundos transcurrieron y al ver que la dinamita no explotaba el líder revisó el contenedor.

"¡Hey! ¡Está lleno de salchichas!" Exclamó el jefe.

"Jefe ¿No cree que la dinamita sería mucho mejor?" Dijo su torpe secuaz

"¿Quién se llevó mi dinamita?" Gruñó el rufián líder

No muy lejos de ahí, Ostein y Ed buscaban al sargento Tunder.

"No puedo creer que entre toda esta gente no podamos encontrar a un enorme y obeso sargento" Dijo el vago

"Sí, pero fuimos quienes lo perdieron en primer lugar, sólo espero que esté bien, viejo"

De vuelta en el muelle.

"¿Dónde está la llave? ¡Habla!"

"Jskjkldsj" Balbuceaba Spigot debido a que estaba amordazado.

"No entiendo lo que dice jefe" Dijo el pillo tonto.

El líder quitó a Spigot la mordaza y en cuanto lo hizo, el coronel logró liberar un brazo y sacar la llave de su bolsillo.

"¡Sargento Tunder tráguese esto! ¡Es una orden!" Gritó Spigot arrojándosela a su subordinado.

"Sí" Respondió Tunder atrapándola en el aire con la boca y obedeciendo.

"Ahora intenten recuperarla" Fanfarroneó Spigot.

"Je je je, muchachos" Dijo el líder "La llave por favor"

Ambos rufianes se acercaron a Tunder preparando sus puños.

"Coronel" Exclamó Tunder mortificado.

Más tarde.

"Ahora ¿Cómo le explicaremos a Spigot que no pudimos encontrar al sargento Tunder?" Preguntó Ed a su amigo

"No lo sé, viejo"

"¡Ostein Mira!" Exclamó el menor de los dos cuando llegaron al muelle y vieron a ambos frigilios amarrados.

"¡Spiggy, Tunddy! Te dije que encontraríamos al sargento, ahora sí podemos ir a vender esos hot dogs"

"¡Bájenme de aquí, bájenme de aquí!" Gritó Spigot

"No me siento muy bien" Se quejó Tunder

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Ed mientras procedía a liberarlo.

"Se llevaron el engrane de oro, se lo llevaron y todo es tu culpa" Dijo señalando a Ostein "Y tuya" Agergó señalando a Ed "Y en especial tuya Sargento Tunder, los mandaré fusilar a los tres, pero en especial a ti, a ti te fusilarán dos veces todo el pelotón de fusilamiento"

En ese momento sonaron las campanas del reloj.

"Son las 3 en punto ¿No tienes un discurso que dar Spiggy?" Dijo el vago

¿Discurso?" Preguntó Spigot tragando saliva "Tengo que dar mi discurso y entregarle el engrane de oro a la reina"

"¿Y?" Continuo Ostein

"Y no hay engrane que entregar. Gulp, si el gran Mariscal descubre que no lo entregué..."

"Será a ti a quien fusile" Dijeron Ostein y Ed al mismo tiempo

"El pelotón de fusilamiento" Balbuceó el coronel

"Oh no señor" Intervino Tunder "Eso no sucederá nunca"

"Fiu" Exclamó Spigot suspirando aliviado.

"El castigo por perder obsequios internacionales es ser entregados vivos como alimento para osos polares" Explicó Tunder

"¿Osos polares? No quiero morir igual que mi abuela, no quiero morir igual que mi abuela" Chilló Spigot "Tienen que hacer algo"

"Hey, no hay problema, recuperaremos tu como se llame dorado" Aseguró Ostein

"Pero tengo que entregarlo ahora" Insistió Spigot

"Sube al escenario y gana tiempo, ya sabes, cuenta chistes"

"¿Chistes? Oh sí, sé muchos muy buenos, escuchen este:

_-Hola está Agustín_

_-No, estoy comodín"_

"Mátalos de la risa" Dijo el vago mientras el coronel se alejaba "Más vale que nos demos prisa, dudo que tenga mucho éxito"

No muy lejos de ahí, los rufianes intentaban pasar desapercibidos con su botín.

"¡Ostein!" Gritó el tío de Ostein confundiéndolos con su sobrino y compañeros "¿No has entregado el piano ¿Verdad?"

"¿Quién es este?" Preguntó el líder rufián

"¿Qué le pasó a tu voz niño?"

"¿Niño? Lo siento señor, pepinillo equivocado, desháganse de él"

"Hey, suéltenme, no saben con quien se meten" Protestó el tío de Ostein mientras lo encerraban dentro del puesto ambulante y se alejaban tratando de no llamar la atención.

En el escenario Andy anunciaba al siguiente invitado.

"Démosle un fuerte aplauso al coronel Espina.. Quiero decir...Spigot de Frigilia"

"Buenas tarde, damas y caballeros, gente, personas" Dijo Spigot tomando la palabra "Una vez estuve formado en una fila tan larga que tuve que adelantar mi reloj, je je je ¿Entienden? Po... por el cambio de zona horaria je je je"

Mientras Ed, Ostein y Tunder buscaban a los pillos para recuperar el engrane de oro.

"Un pelotón de fusilamiento completo sólo para mí" Decía el sargento "El coronel Spigot debe apreciarme mucho, ojalá no lo hubiera decepcionado, él necesitaba que yo estuviera en mi puesto de vigilancia y no estuve"

"Creo que lo metimos en muchos problemas ¿No crees?" Dijo Ed mientras ambos escuchaban angustiados a Tunder.

"Sí, tal vez un poquito" Respondió el vago.

"Me pregunto si al menos me vendarán los ojos"

"Bueno quizás si lo metimos en grandes problemas" Se corrigió el vago. "Escucha Tunder, yo tengo algo que decir, fui un verdadero zoquete"

"¿Tú?" Preguntó el sargento.

"Me ayudaste como un amigo y yo te pagué metiéndote en grandes problemas" continuo Ostein

"Oh, está bien, no te preocupes, sólo será un sólo escuadrón"

"Ya verás que te sacaré de esto" le prometió el vago

"Encontraremos ese engrane de oro" agregó Ed

"¿Por mí?"

"Parea eso están los amigos" le respondió el mayor de los chicos

En el escenario Spigot intentaba ganar tiempo contando sus mejores chistes, pero nadie se reía, es más la multitud estaba aburrida y bostezando.

_"-Papá, papá ¿Tienes agujeros en tus calcetines?_  
_\- No, hijo, no_  
_\- ¿Entonces cómo has metido el pie dentro?"_

Je je je, oh ¿Ya lo habían oído antes?"

"Cielos y Susanne decía que mis chistes eran malos" Pensaba Andy desde atrás del telón "Me pregunto ¿A qué horas terminará de hablar y pasará a la entrega del engrane? Lo que tiene de enano lo tiene de tonto. Nota personal, no volver a invitar a los Frigilios"

"Oye Andy ¿Quién puede saber del mundo mágico, además de tu mamá?"

"No tan alto sabionda, los únicos que pueden saber son otros que sean mágicos igual que nosotros"

"Oh, ya entiendo, entonces hasta luego y buena suerte con los frigilios, ji ji ji"

No muy lejos de ahí, el dueño de la casa donde Ostein había dejado el piano, regresaba y se enfureció al ver un piano incrustado en su quebrada puerta principal.

"¿Qué? ¿Y este piano? ¿Quién rayos lo puso ahí? Oh ya verá el culpable cuando lo encuentre" Y el hombre retiró el piano y lo arrojó lejos cuesta abajo por las calles.

De vuelta en el festival.

"¡Déjenme salir de aquí!" Se quejaba el tío de Ostein mientras lo llevaban prisionero.

"Ahí están esas salchichas ladronas" Dijo Ostein señalándolos.

Al verse descubiertos los pillos echaron a correr.

"Ostein ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Gruñó el tío dando un disfraz al pillo vestido de hot dog confundiéndolo con su sobrino.

El secuaz soltó el puesto ambulante y el tío de Ostein rodó cuesta a bajo a bordo de éste.

"¡Ahhhhh!"

"¡Recuperen ese engrane!" Ordenó el líder delincuente.

Todos iniciaron una persecución tacleándose, saboteándose y confundiéndose unos con otros para recuperar el engrane mientras el puesto seguía avanzando a toda velocidad por las calles, hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida y se estrelló.

"¿Está usted bien señor?" Preguntó Ed sacando al tío de entre los trozos de madera y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

"No lo sé chico" respondió el vapuleado hombre

"Un engrane de oro para mi amigo Tunder" Dijo Ostein apoderándose de la caja y entregándosela.

"¿Para mí?" Preguntó Tunder

"No, para mí" Respondió el líder criminal "Entrégame la caja o volaremos en pedazos"

Al ver al hombre con la dinamita, Tunder le entregó la caja.

"¡Por fin es mío!"

Un ruido llamó la atención de todos.

"¿Ahora qué?" Gruñó el líder truhan y al mirar vieron que se trataba del piano que avanzaba por las calles a toda velocidad directo hacia ellos. "¡Corran por sus vidas!" Gritó el pillo al darse cuenta de que el impacto detonaría la dinamita.

Todos corrieron y aprovechando esto, Tunder recuperó por fin el engrane de oro.

La explosión hizo salir volando al sargento quien terminó cayendo sobre el escenario junto con decenas de salchichas y por fin le entregó a Spigot la caja.

Abriéndola, Spigot tomó el pequeño engrane y se lo ofreció a la reina, quien había subido al escenario.

"Gracias coronel" Respondió la reina tomándolo.

Al terminar el festival, Ostein y Ed se despedían de los frigilios.

"Que espectáculo" Decía Spigot "El Gran Mariscal estará muy orgulloso. La gente dijo que nunca había visto nada parecido, tal vez he errado de vocación. Quizás debería entrar en el negocio del espectáculo"

"Quiero darte las gracias Ostein, el coronel Spigot dice que no será necesario fusilarme, que un escarmiento sencillo bastará" Dijo Tunder

"Bien por ti Tunder, y lamento haberte metido en esto en primer lugar"

"Aunque al final no vendimos ni un solo hot dog" Se quejó Ed

"No, pero hicimos un montón de nuevos amigos ¿No es eso de lo que se trata el festival de la amistad?"

"Buen intento viejo" Replicó Ed mientras el barco frigilio zarpaba.

"Ostein, respecto al piano" Dijo su tío acerándose empujando el aun más maltrecho piano.

"Pero tío, nosotros entregamos ese piano en dónde nos dijiste"

"Es lo que intento decirte, te di la dirección equivocada"

Mas tarde empujaban el piano hasta la cima de una montaña más alta que la anterior.

"Uf ¿Por qué a mí Ed? ¿Por qué a mí?" Se quejaba el vago mientras empujaba su pesado cargamento

De vuelta en la explanada del castillo, el festival de la amistad arendelliano fue todo un éxito.

"Andy, estoy tan orgullosa de ti" Dijo la reina abrazándolo "Realmente tu festival logró capturar la amistad y hermandad entre los diversos reinos"

"Gracias mamá. Aunque aún sigo pensando que eso de regalar un engrane de oro como símbolo de amistad me parece medio extraño" Dijo el chico extendiendo sobre su mano el objeto brillante.

"Tal vez te lo parezca, pero debemos respetar las costumbres extranjeras"

"¿Qué hacemos con el engrane?"

"Lo colocaremos junto con los otros obsequios que hemos recibidos provenientes de otros reinos"

"Lástima que este festival no sea una realidad del todo"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Algunos de esos dignatarios vienen aquí a dar muestras de afecto y amistad, pero mañana subirán a sus botes, volverán a sus reinos a oprimir a otros más débiles, a explotar a los pobres e invadir a los países más vulnerables"

"Cielos Andy, hijo, eso suena muy reflexivo para alguien tan niño"

"Bueno, pues, ya no soy tan niño, en dos meses cumplo trece"

"Aún así, me parece que aún eres muy joven"

"Tal vez, pero he vivido cosas difíciles que me han ayudado a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva"

"¿Hablas de las dificultades que pasaste cuando huiste a Londres?"

"Sí, fue horrible mamá, simplemente horrible"

"Ya no pienses en esas cosas, Andy, lo importante es que ahora estás aquí, con tu familia que te adora"

"Lo sé, pero fue una experiencia demasiado dura, que creo que tardaré mucho en olvidarla, hasta en ese entonces no tenía ni la menor idea de que alguien podía vivir en tan absoluta miseria, hasta que me vi trabajando 12 horas seguidas en una fábrica de vino ganando unas insignificantes monedas. En esas fábricas explotan a los niños necesitados mamá, y luego los directores de los orfanatos se quedaban con el dinero destinado para el sustento del hospicio, con eso se daban la gran vida, mientras los niños vivían en condiciones horribles, enfermos, pálidos, entre ratas, y para colmo maltratados, no te lo había contado, pero cuando me enviaron a ese espantoso lugar intenté escapar en diversas ocasiones, y cómo castigo recibí azotes y me mandaron a dormir en una carbonera" Dijo Andy medio lloroso al recordar esos días tan tristes

"Oh Andy, hijito de mi vida, no llores" Dijo la reina abrazándolo "Sé que pasaste por unas pruebas muy difíciles, y créeme que hubiera dado cualquier cosa antes que permitir que sufrieras de ese modo"

"No fue tu culpa, fue toda mía, fui tan idiota al haberme escapado de casa, y todavía más idiota al no decidirme a regresar cuando aun había tiempo"

"Escucha Andy" Continuó la reina acariciándole el cabello "Todos cometemos errores, en ocasiones leves, en otras cometemos errores de los cuales nos lamentamos durante largo tiempo, pero al final, debemos aprender de ellos para ser mejores personas, o para ayudar a otros a que no comentan nuestras fallas"

"Y vaya que aprendí mi lección, nunca más volveré a huir de casa mamá, nunca, sin importar lo que pase. No te imaginas cuanto te extrañé"

"Me lo imagino, porque debió ser exactamente igual a lo mucho que yo te extrañé, estuve tan preocupada esos días, no sabía si estabas vivo o muerto, si estabas herido o enfermo, si tenías donde guarecerte de la lluvia, o si habías caído en manos de personas despreciables que te hicieran daño"

"Oh por favor, ya no sigas, perdóname mamá, por mi causa sufriste mucho esos días"

"Andy, claro que te he perdonado, desde que supe que estabas sano y salvo, lo demás no importaba"

"Ojalá todos los reyes fueran como tú"

"¿Qué todos tuvieran poderes mágicos?"

"No, me gusta que seamos únicos, me refiero a benévolos, sabios y justos como tú, tú siempre te preocupas mucho por nuestros súbditos, aquí no se ven esas injusticias que vi en Londres. El tío de Victoria me agrada como persona, es simpático. Pero creo que como rey deja mucho que desear, no está del todo al tanto de lo que pasa en su reino, ha dejado que personas corruptas ocupen puestos"

"No debemos andar por ahí criticando el desempeño de los demás, recuerda que la biblia dice: _No juzguéis, y no seréis juzgados. _En vez de eso, debemos pedir por ellos para que cambien y evitar nosotros cometer esos errores. Y ahora no pensemos más en cosas tristes, hoy es un día feliz"

"Cierto, por algo es del día de la amistad, iré a buscar a los chicos, sólo espera a que me limpie bien la cara, si me ven con los ojos llorosos dirán que soy un chillón" Dijo Andy piándose con la manga "¿Ya no se me nota?"

"No te preocupes, ya no"

"Genial, te veré más tarde mamá"

"Diviértete hijo" Dijo la reina mientras miraba a Andy perderse por las calles "Y no olvides lo que te encargué que hicieras"

"No lo olvido"

"Ay, el día que me llegara a faltar mi hijo no sé que sería de mí" Pensaba la reina mirando a su hijo alejarse.

Luego de unos días el escenario es desarmado por algunos carpinteros, incluyendo al buen amigo de Andy.

"Hola Ken ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó la vocecita de Kristy a sus espaldas.

"Oh hola princesa"

"Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Kristy, todos me llaman así"

"Es que siento que es una falta de respeto de mi parte"

"Pero si tú eres cinco años mayor que yo"

"Sí, pero tú eres de la realeza, una princesa, yo en cambio soy sólo un pobre aprendiz de carpintero"

"Mamá siempre me ha dicho que debo brindarle mi amistad a todos sin importarme su clase social. Pero tú nunca quieres ser mi amigo, te digo que me llames Kristy y tú siempre me llamas princesa y me tratas con formalidades"

"No digas eso, claro que somos amigos, pero ya te expliqué porque uso las formalidades"

"Muy bien, pero ya no las uses, o de lo contrario parecerá que no somos amigos, bien que a mi primo no lo llamas príncipe todo el tiempo"

"De acuerdo Kristy"

"¿Ves? Que bonito suena ¿ Qué te costaba decirlo?"

"Eres muy ocurrente"

"Sí, eso dicen todos, pero en fin, aún no me dices qué estás haciendo"

"Estoy quitando estos remaches con cuidado para no dañar la madera que se utilizó en la construcción del escenario y poderlas volver a utilizar para hacer muebles u otras cosas"

"Cielos, eres muy listo"

"Oh, no es gran cosa, he aprendido este oficio desde que era muy chico"

"¿Yo también deberé aprender un oficio?"

"Las princesas no aprenden oficios, ellas estudian otras cosas"

"¿Y si tú me ensañas uno?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea, podría meterme en problemas con tus papás, además este es un oficio en el que manejamos herramientas peligrosas como serruchos y navajas"

"¿Te preocupas por mí?"

"Claro que lo hago, nunca me perdonaría si te lastimas"

"En ese caso te haré caso, no entraré de aprendiz en este trabajo, pero al menos ¿Puedo ayudarte a cargar estas maderas?..Ouch"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que me encajé una astilla"

"Déjame ver"

"Ouch, no toques me duele"

"No voy a tocar, sólo quiero ver" Dijo revisándole el dedo "Por suerte no quedó muy profunda, te la quitaré" Dijo el chico tomando una aguja

"No, no, creo que sea una buena idea, eso me dolerá, mejor esperemos a que se caiga sola"

"Si lo hacemos te seguirá doliendo y además se podría infectar. Entonces el dedo se te llenará de pus y el doctor tendrá que apretarlo para exprimir la pus y créeme que eso si duele mucho. Yo puedo ayudarte si tú me dejas"

"¿Me prometes que no me dolerá cuando me la quites?"

"No puedo prometerte eso, pero si te aseguro que sólo te dolerá un poquito, confía en mí"

"Bueno" Dijo la niña cerrando los ojos mientras el chico tomaba su dedo y acercaba la aguja.

"Ayy"

"¿Ves? Ya pasó"

"¿Tan rápido?"

"Sí"

"Sólo sentí un piquetito"

"Te lo dije"

"¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?"

"En mi oficio ese tipo de cosas son muy comunes, mi papá me enseñó todo lo que hay que saber en la carpintería, y créeme que desenterrarse agujas es cosa de todos los días je je je"

En el castillo, Birgit platica con Elli, quien se prepara para salir.

"¿A dónde vas amiga?"

"Al panteón, hoy se cumple otro año de que mis abuelitos fallecieron"

"¿Podría acompañarte? También deseo visitar a mi papá"

"Claro, vamos, pasaremos a recoger a mi hermana para que también nos acompañe"

"Muy bien"

Afuera se encuentran a Kristy en compañía de Ken.

"¿Para quién son esas flores hermana? No me digas que tienes un pretendiente secreto"

"No, estás son para mis abuelitos, recuerdas que íbamos a visitarlos hoy y a llevarles flores"

"Oh, lo había olvidado"

"Esperen, ya me perdí" interrumpe Ken "¿Qué no están muertos sus abuelos?"

"Lo están" le responde Elli "Por eso vamos a verlos en el panteón, hoy se cumple otro año de que fallecieron en aquel accidente en barco"

"¿Quieres venir con nosotras?" Le pregunta la menor de las princesas

"Es que... tengo que ayudar a mi papá con esto y... no tengo tiempo"

"No tendrás miedo ¿o si?" Le pregunta la niña un tanto burlona

"¿Miedo yo? ¿Cómo creen? Lo que pasa es que estoy ocupado"

"Si quieres vete con tus amigas hijo" le dice su papá "Entre mis compañeros y yo podemos terminar esto"

"Pero que conveniente" exclama Kristy "Vámonos entonces"

Los 4 avanzan en dirección al panteón, aunque al chico no le agrada mucho la idea de pasar la tarde rodeado de muertos en lugar de divertirse con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, en la plaza, la sabionda paseaba con Kurt, quien había acudido al festival en compañía de su familia.

"Y entonces vi a Andy derribar a un troll enorme y todos los duendes y demás criaturas mágicas le aplaudieron"

"Vaya, no sabía que los trolls existían"

"Si existen y hay dos tipos de ellos, los que son gigantes y malvados y los que son pequeños, buenas gentes y muy listos con las pociones mágicas"

"¿Todo eso que me cuentas es verdad o lo soñaste?"

"Es verdad te digo y yo también soy mágica, de hecho fui a rescatar a mi hermano de una malvada bruja que casi lo hace comida de arañas"

"¿Tú también eres mágica? Eso no lo sabía"

"Ni yo, pero resulta que Andy es el Elegido del mundo mágico y yo soy la Iluminada, algo así como su mano derecha"

"Orales y ¿qué se supone que hacen con esos títulos?"

"Somos los protectores del mundo mágico y como tú también eres mágico puedes considerarte protegido de nosotros, ya verás que no dejaremos que te pase nada malo"

"Suena genial"

"Lo es, un troll amigo mío me prometió que me va a enseñar toda clase de conjuros"

"¿Vas a ser una hechicera entonces?"

"Así es ¿no es súper genial?"

"Si, mucho"

"Ya tengo que irme, Andy prometió que iba a darme lecciones sobre el mundo mágico"

"Que interesante, espero que luego me transmitas lo que aprendas"

"Trato hecho"

La sabionda se aleja alegremente y Kurt se queda solo momentáneamente, porque luego de un rato llegan los chicos que se dirigen al panteón.

"Hola Kurt" lo saludan las princesas

"Hola ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Van a otra excursión?"

"No, vamos al panteón a visitar a mis abuelitos" le explica Elli

"¿Vas con nosotros?" Le pregunta la otra princesa

"¿Yo? Es que... iba a reunirme con Helena dentro de un rato"

"Mejor di la verdad" le dice Ken "Que tienes miedo"

"¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? Yo también voy con ustedes princesas"

"Así se habla" le dice Birgit

Al caer la tarde, los cinco chicos caminaban por las solitarias callecillas del recinto de los muertos.

"La verdad que es imponente un panteón" dice Elli

"Y en qué forma" añade Ken

"Los panteones son tristes y sobre todo al caer la tarde" agrega Birgit

"Entonces ¿Por qué tenían que escoger precisamente esta hora para venir?" Se queja Kurt, quien tiene mucho miedo aunque no lo quiera admitir

Disimulando su miedo, los cinco continuaron su camino, mirando de un lado a otro, temerosos de ver un fantasma.

"¿Hasta dónde está la tumba de sus abuelos?" Les pregunta Ken

"Al fondo del panteón, son las principales" les explica Kristy

"¿Por qué mejor no les rezan desde aquí y nos vamos?" Sugiere el chico de Corona

"No amigos, debemos llegar hasta sus tumbas" le responde Elli

Estaban ya muy cerca de su objetivo y apenas vislumbraron las piedras con los nombres de los reyes de Arendelle, cuando...

"¡Ahhhh!" Exclamó Kurt

Ante la exclamación del chico alemán, los demás echaron a correr como gamos. Y convertido en una centella, éste los rebasó a toda carrera.

"¡Córranle! ¡Córranle!" Se gritaban unos a otros muy espantados

Y no se detuvieron hasta encontrarse fuera del panteón.

"Tengo el corazón en la punta de la lengua" decía Birgit

"¿Qué viste Kurt?" Le pregunta el aprendiz de carpintero

"¡Explícate!" Le dice Elli

"¿Yo? Yo no vi nada"

"¿Cómo que no viste nada?" Pregunta Kristy muy extrañada

"¿Entonces por qué hiciste ahhhh?" Pregunta Ken algo enfadado

"Yo sólo iba a decir Ahhh, que piedras tan impresionantes"

"Que bruto eres" le dice Ken dándole un coscorrón

"¿Y entonces por qué corriste pedazo de tonto?" Lo pelea Kristy

"Porque los vi correr a ustedes y creí que habían visto algo feo"

"Bueno, en vista de que todo fue solamente una confusión, hay que regresar" les dice la mayor de las princesas

"¿Qué dices?" Pregunta Kurt temblando de miedo

"¿Regresar ahí?" Añade ken, quien también está muerto de miedo

"O regresamos nosotras y ustedes se quedan en la puerta" sugiere Birgit

"¿Por qué haces eso? Me haces parecer débil, no estoy siendo débil, es sólo que no está de más ser precavido" le reclama el mayor del grupo

"Si, claro ¿entonces? ¿Nos acompañan?" Les pregunta Elli

"Pero que sea rápido, ya hemos pasado aquí más tiempo del que me gustaría" le responde Ken

"Y quizás oscurezca pronto" añade Kurt

"Por favor" se queja Elli mientras todos vuelven a entrar "Son apenas las 5:00 pm, falta mucho para el ocaso"

"Si tú lo dices" dicen ambos chicos

Luego de que las princesas dejan las flores y rezan un poco ante las tumbas de sus abuelos y lo mismo Birgit en la tumba de su padre, todos vuelven al castillo ya más relajados e incluso riéndose de lo acontecido.

Esa misma noche, mientras todos dormían, los guardias del castillo vieron una figura desarrapada y embozada que se acercaba.

"¡Alto!" Le gritó uno de los soldados al desconocido

"Vengo en son de paz, soy el capitán de la guardia del rey Conan"

"No pareces un capitán, muéstrate"

El hombre se retira la capa del rostro, para revelar un hombre de aspecto demacrado, de larga barba, pero pese a esto les muestra su insignia de soldado.

"¿Quién te envía?"

"El rey Conan en persona"

"Es mentira, el rey Conan murió hace meses, luego de que los separatistas crearan el bloqueo en su tierra de Cimmeria"

"Mi rey vive y solicita el apoyo de Arendelle para recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado"

Luego de esto, pasaron al hombre al castillo, le dieron de comer y uno de los guardias se dirigió a los aposentos de la reina, para ponerla en aviso.

"Majestad" dijo el hombre mientras tocaba en la puerta

"Oh ¿me quedé dormida?" Se pregunta Elsa mientras observa su reloj "Pero ¿Qué? Las 3:00 de la madrugada, espero que no haya pasado algo malo" Pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta poniéndose una bata encima

"Majestad, lamento levantarla a estas horas, pero el capitán de la guardia de Cimmeria quiere verla con urgencia"

"¿Cimmeria? Pensé que ese reino ya no existía, luego de que perdieron la guerra contra los separatistas"

"Nosotros igual, pero este hombre tiene librea de ese reino, así como la condecoración de capitán"

"Muy bien, hablaré con él. Por favor informen sobre esto al príncipe Hans, es necesaria su presencia en esta entrevista"

"Como diga majestad"

Momentos después, la reina y el décimo tercer príncipe de las islas del Sur se reunían con el misterioso hombre.

"Como ya saben, nuestro reino es de gente de paz" les explicaba el maltrecho hombre "Por desgracia, eso fue lo que hizo que nuestros enemigos tomaran ventaja"

"Lo último que oímos sobre su rey fue que murió en la batalla por liberarse de los separatistas" explica el sureño

"Mi rey tuvo que fingir su muerte, era la única forma de mantener la esperanza de mi pueblo"

"Vive hoy, para pelear mañana" dijo el pelirrojo "Muy buena técnica"

"Llevamos meses en nuestro exilio autoimpuesto, pero mi rey siente que ya es el momento de recuperar lo que es suyo y por eso me mandó con ustedes, para que lo apoyen en esta encrucijada"

"Desgraciadamente nuestro apoyo no les sería muy útil" le explica la reina "El ejército de Arendelle es apenas suficiente para defender a nuestra gente, no podemos librar una batalla de esa magnitud"

"Pero para compensación usted tiene esos increíbles poderes, los cuales son muy buenos en el campo de batalla"

"No estoy muy segura, mis poderes no son tan confiables como muchos creen"

"¿Y por qué mejor no va a pedir ayuda a los reinos que son sus aliados?" Pregunta el sureño

"¿Acaso nuestros aliados nos apoyaron cuando más los necesitábamos? ¿Acaso impidieron que un rufián separatista se quedara con lo que es nuestro? No príncipe, estamos solos en esto, si vengo a pedirles su apoyo es porque mi rey sabe que jamás le han negado ayuda a quien lo necesita"

"Oh, que predicamento" dice la reina muy angustiada

"¿Nos disculpa un momento?" Le pregunta Hans al capitán mientras se lleva a Elsa aparte

"¿Tú qué sugieres Hans?"

"Es una buena causa la que nos espera, tú siempre has querido luchar por la justicia"

"Si, pero ahora no sé qué decidir, no quisiera arriesgar a mi gente en este conflicto, pero tampoco quiero dejarlos abandonados a su suerte"

"Podemos ir sólo tú y yo"

"Pero necesitan un ejército"

"Y eso les daremos, un ejercito de nieve como cuando te defendiste del rey Dark"

"¿Crees que será buena idea involucrarnos en esta batalla?"

"Ellos marcharán a la guerra sin importar el resultado, pero si los apoyas tú podrías hacer la diferencia entre la victoria o la derrota"

"Supongo que tienes razón, sólo espero estar haciendo lo correcto"

Luego de esta conversación, regresan al lado del mensajero.

"Los apoyaré en la batalla capitán"

"Se lo agradezco inmensamente majestad y le aseguro que todo mi pueblo también se lo agradecerá"

"No tienen qué agradecer, yo también me vi en desventaja en un momento y de no ser por el apoyo de este valiente hombre" dice la platinada señalando a Hans "Ni mi hijo, ni yo y muy probablemente nadie de mi familia estaríamos aquí ahora y mi reino hubiera caído en manos del enemigo"

"Entonces salgamos de inmediato"

"Espere capitán, estos viajes llevan tiempo, hay que preparar lo indispensable para el camino, organizar a mi gente, dejarle el control del reino a mi hermana. Creo que lo mejor será salir dentro de dos días, en cuanto se oculte el sol"

"Quisiera que fuera mucho más rápido, pero entiendo que no puede abandonar a su reino así como sin nada"

"Mientras tanto usted tendrá oportunidad para reponer fuerzas y salud"

Luego de esta entrevista, el hombre es escoltado por Gerda, quien lo dirige a una habitación de huéspedes.

"Que bueno que vendrás tú también Hans, esto no será sencillo, así que no puedo traer a mi familia conmigo, pero teniéndote a mi lado, los extrañaré menos" le dice la reina

"Por nada, es un placer apoyarte"

Ambos se retiran a terminar de descansar.

"Esta misión que se aproxima podría terminar en desastre, ojalá y la suerte esté de nuestro la do y pueda ayudar a ese pueblo oprimido. Oh pero ir con Hans, sólo nosotros dos...no, no ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Iremos y volveremos sin que nada suceda entre nosotros, tal como ha sido siempre. Oh Hans ¿Por qué nuestro amor tiene que ser imposible?"

Hans por su parte también piensa en el viaje que los espera.

"Vaya, la oportunidad de estar a solas con Elsa llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, estando sólo nosotros dos podré ser detallista con ella, podremos estar juntos y hablar de nuestros sentimientos, quizás ella me acepte, aunque no la culpo si no lo hace, es un descaro y muy injusto de mi parte proponerle iniciar un romance prohibido. Pero ojalá me permitiera brindarle mi amor"

Al día siguiente hay junta familiar y Elsa les notifica lo ocurrido.

"Ese reino nos necesita y debemos apoyarlo" concluye la reina

"Yo diría que no hay que meternos en líos ajenos" opina Susy "Si los apoyamos nos podríamos echar encima a los separatistas y ahí ¿Cómo nos defenderíamos?"

"Por algo estamos aliados a la República" le responde la reina

"Hay que avisarle al canciller Conrad, seguro que él hará algo por nuestra causa" sugiere Andy

"Me parece un buen plan, alguien debe ir a exponer nuestro caso con el canciller para que lo asesore para ingresar al senado y notificarles la situación en una sesión oficial" dice Hans

"Yo podría encargarme de eso, si me lo permites Elsa" le dice Liv

"Me parece muy bien" le responde la reina

"Pero sólo alguien con la suficiente autoridad puede solicitar el apoyo de la República" les dice Anna "Y Liv no es parte del consejo de Arendelle, ni del parlamento, ni nada por el estilo"

"Es por eso que le voy a conceder un título, el cual representará la absoluta confianza que tengo en ella"

"Oh mami, vas a tener un título, que genial" le dice Helena

"Princesa Liv de Baybiron, a partir de hoy te nombro Representante política de Arendelle"

"Gracias Elsa, es un gran honor"

"De ahora en adelante tú serás nuestra voz ante la República"

"Muy bien" dice Susy "Supongo que eso bastará, ahora si podemos inmiscuirnos en estos asuntos, así que ¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Sólo iremos Hans y yo Susy, no quiero exponerlos a ustedes, será muy peligroso"

"¿Y por qué a mi papá si lo expones entonces?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Porque yo me ofrecí voluntario para acompañarla muñequita"

"¿Y puedo ir yo también?"

"No, tú debes quedarte para que no te pase nada malo"

"Pero yo si puedo ir ¿no es así?" Le dice Andy a su mamá "Después de todo la magia de los dos es mejor que una y además tu viste que bien me defendí la otra ocasión"

"Lo sé y estoy muy orgullosa, pero esto es una guerra, habrá muertes y demás cosas desagradables que no quiero que tú presencies"

"Pero puedo serles muy útil"

"Escucha a tu madre hijo" le dice su padre "Ella sabe lo que mejor te conviene"

"¿Y qué se supone que haga yo mientras?"

"Podrías empezar con ponerte al día con tus lecciones"

"Pero si voy al corriente, pregúntale al Sr. Rohde, él me ha dicho que en algunos temas aprendo rápido y vamos más avanzados de lo que indica su programa escolar"

"No quiero discutir más hijo mío, sólo quédate aquí, no quiero exponerte a ningún peligro" Dijo la reina

"Ni yo quiero que tú te expongas a peligros, te prometí que iba a protegerte"

"Descuida Andy, yo la protegeré" Aseguró Hans

"Bueno, pero no tarden demasiado" Respondió el chico ya resignado.

"¿Segura de que podrán solos? ¿Qué tal si nos necesitan?" Insiste la muñeca de nieve

"Espero no necesitarlos en la guerra, aunque en todo lo demás si me hará mucha falta su compañía"

"Entonces deja que Olaf y yo te acompañemos, en la última guerra nos despabilamos mucho"

"Aprecio su ayuda, pero prefiero que se queden aquí apoyando a Anna. Además necesito a alguien que vigile a Andy en mi ausencia"

Luego de empacar lo necesario para el viaje y de dejar todo organizado, dos días después de la inesperada visita, la reina, Hans y el capitán se disponen a partir. Y por otro lado, Liv acompañada del Capitán Escarcha y Gerda también se prepara para su viaje con el Canciller

"Creo que no deberían de irse tan pronto" les dice Liv "Denme tiempo para que llegue con el canciller y luego ya se van"

"Eso quisiéramos amor" le responde su esposo "Pero es necesario partir de una vez para ir preparando una estrategia"

"Además es importante que el rey sepa cuanto antes que cuenta con nuestro apoyo"

"Sin mencionar que este hombre está ansioso por reunirse con su monarca, si lo hiciéramos esperar más capaz no creería en nuestra palabra"

"En ese caso saldré cuanto antes, para llegar pronto a exponer nuestro caso y que ustedes ya estén protegidos por la República en unos cuantos días"

"Es muy raro, pero no he visto a Andy en toda la mañana" dice la reina subiendo al carruaje

"Tampoco he visto a Helena" agrega Liv

"Tal vez se quedaron dormidos" Dijo Hans

"Podría ser, Andy tiene un sueño muy pesado y es un perezoso"

"Lo raro es que tampoco se ha dejado ver la dupla de muñecos de nieve" añade el pelirrojo

"Pensé que todos ellos querrían despedirse" dice la reina tristemente

"Majestad ¿nos vamos ya?" Pregunta el capitán de Cimmeria, el cual los espera a bordo del carruaje

"Supongo que no hay tiempo para buscarlos, lo mejor será salir ya" les dice Hans ayudando a Elsa a subir al carruaje y después dirigiéndose a su esposa agregó "Te veré en unas semanas amor" Dijo el pelirrojo besando a Liv y la reina no puede evitar sentirse un poco celosa.

"Adiós Hans, y cuídate mucho por favor"

"Lo haré, te escribiré todos los días"

"Y yo te contestaré tan rápido que hasta te vas a asustar"

El pelirrojo subió al carruaje y partieron hacia su destino.

**HOLA A TODOS! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO **

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIERON LAS PARTES ROMÁNTICAS? AL PARECER HANS PLANEA INICIAR UN ROMANCE SECRETO CON ELSA ¿ELLA IRA A ACEPTAR? ¿Y QUE SUCEDERÁ AHORA QUE SE VAN LOS DOS SOLOS?**

**TENDRÁN QUE AVERIGUARLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


	43. Chapter 43

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO CARGADO DE HELSA, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO DE SUS VACACIONES.**

**QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A MI NUEVO LECTOR: ANYELO RIVERA B **

A bordo del carruaje, Elsa y Hans recorrían las distancias para ir en ayuda de un rey vecino que se encontraba exiliado.

Un silencio incómodo reinaba mientras avanzaban, Elsa por su parte iba sumamente nerviosa al quedarse a solas con Hans y trataba de distraerse contemplando el paisaje. Hans por su parte iba extasiado contemplando a la reina.

"Espero que esta misión no se prolongue demasiado y que se evite en lo posible cualquier derramamiento de sangre" Dijo la reina rompiendo por fin el silencio

"Yo también, pero es una guerra y debemos estar preparados para todo"

"Supongo que tienes razón, es sólo que me he esforzado más allá de lo humanamente posible para que en mi reino haya paz"

"Y sé que tus súbditos están muy felices con esto y satisfechos con tu reinado"

"Le prometí a mi difunto padre que si algo llegaba a pasarle yo trataría de imitar sus pasos que no sé si estaría lista para actuar en una situación de guerra, ya ves que aquella ocasión cuando el rey Dark nos invadió la situación era más de lo que pude manejar y de no ser porque llegaste a ayudarnos Aksel hubiera matado a Andy y esclavizado a la gente de Arendelle"

"Eso fue antes, ahora tienes más experiencia, y estoy seguro de que cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer"

"Ojalá" Suspiró la reina.

"Además esta guerra no se compara en nada con aquella guerra, el rey Dark y Aksel utilizaron una magia maligna muy poderosa y planeaban conquistar a los reinos vecinos. Esta vez es sólo una rebelión en contra de la corona, ayudaremos al Rey a volver a tomar su lugar como máxima autoridad y castigar a los traidores y listo, pronto estaremos de vuelta en casa"

"Eso espero, porque apenas partimos y ya estoy echando de menos a mi Andy"

"Y apuesto a que el chico te extraña a ti, pues te quiere tanto como tú a él, sé que también me quiere a mí y mucho, no me estoy quejando, pero siento que Andy siempre tendrá un afecto más especial por ti, pues durante años no sabía que yo era su padre, además de que es un niño noble que aquilata todo lo que sacrificas por él"

"Las pocas cosas que he sacrificado no se comparan en nada con todo el amor que mi hijo me ha dado"

"Sigo repitiendo que eres una gran persona y ya verás que gracias a tu buen ejemplo Andy será una persona de bien. Y ahora que lo has traído al tema, creo que durante estas semanas voy a extrañar a mi par de pillos" Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de amenizar las cosas

"¿Te refieres a Andy y Helena?"

"Exacto, imagínate, si separados son muy traviesos, juntos son dinamita"

"Ya lo creo"

"En un principio temí que la amistad entre ambos se viera afectada al saber que eran hermanos"

"Lo cual afortunadamente no sucedió, sino que el lazo entre ellos se fortaleció"

"Sí, deberías ver a Helena cuando estamos en la villa, constantemente está preguntándome cuándo iremos a ver a su hermano"

"Me alegra que convivan, y no se vayan a quedar con ganas de hacer cosas de hermanos como sucedió con Anna y conmigo, que a pesar de que revivimos nuestra amistad ya no pudimos disfrutar nuestra infancia juntas"

"Lo sé, créeme que lo lamento y más lamento todavía no poder hacer nada por remediarlo"

"Nada tuviste tú de culpa"

"Cierto, pero cualquier cosa que te haga sufrir a ti, me hace sufrir a mí"

"Gracias Hans y gracias también por acompañarme, tu presencia me da valor y seguridad, siempre me das buenos consejos"

"Ni lo menciones, haría cualquier cosa por ti y tu compañía para mí es un verdadero deleite"

"Y yo realmente disfruto tu compañía Hans"

"Me alegra acompañarte en esta noble causa. Por cierto, el otro día lamento haberte hecho llorar, no era mi intención hacerte sufrir cuando te pregunté si salías con alguien debo confesar que me siento muy culpable "

"Oh, sobre eso, no me hagas mucho caso, en ocasiones amanezco medio sensible"

"No tienes de qué avergonzarte, es normal sentir tristeza o añorar ciertas cosas"

"Y vaya que sí, después de que nació Andy me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a él, decepcionada después del engaño de Aksel decidí ya no enamorarme, durante años Andy ha sido todo para mí, mi único y verdadero amor, sin dejar a nadie más entrar, porque ya no quería que me volvieran a lastimar. Pero ... si soy honesta conmigo misma, cada vez que salgo a pasear y veo a muchas parejas llenas de felicidad siento una envidia sana

"¿Lo ves? Si yo hubiera actuado diferente las cosas hubieran sido distintas para ti, no habrías sufrido tanto, ya sé que tampoco tendrías a Andy, que es lo único bueno que resultó de mis vilezas, pero aún así, siento que tú merecías una vida diferente, sobre todo en esta cruel y discriminatoria sociedad en la cual todos piensan lo peor de una mujer que tiene un hijo sin estar casada"

"Lo sé, sé lo que dicen de mí en otros reinos, incluso hay quienes en mi propio reino me juzgan duramente, y sé también que otras mujeres pasan más penas que yo por el simple hecho de ser madres y no tener un esposo, muchas son acosadas, despedidas de sus empleos, rechazadas por sus propias familias"

"El mundo está lleno de injusticias, ya vez también por todo lo que pasó Andy en Londres, eran contadas las personas que se preocupaban desinteresadamente por un niño desamparado"

"No quiero ni imaginar todo lo que nuestro hijo sufrió en esos días"

"Ni yo tampoco, sólo espero que realmente el Rey Guillermo haya tomado cartas en el asunto, para acabar con ese tipo de explotaciones"

"También yo, y también espero que esta horrible experiencia que pasó nuestro hijo, en un futuro lo convierta en una mejor persona"

"Ya verás que así será, Andy es un buen chico, constantemente se preocupa por los demás"

"Yo sé que sí ¿Sabes una cosa? Antes de que Andy naciera yo no planeaba tener hijos, al menos no en un futuro cercano. No tenía las habilidades sociales necesarias para formar una familia, además, luego de todo el incidente del invierno eterno supuse que no era justo traer niños con poderes mágicos a sufrir a un mundo que no los comprende. Pero cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada todo cambió, a pesar de mis miedos y dudas, fueron momentos mágicos y hermosos"

"Me imagino, también lo fue cuando esperábamos la llegada de Helena, lástima que crecen tan rápido"

"Y que lo digas, parece que fue ayer que mi Andy era un bebé y lo arrullaba en mis brazos, y ahora está por cumplir trece"

"Sí, también extrañaré a mi hijo de pequeño, yo lo conocí cuando tenía tres años"

"¿Recuerdas cómo era a esa edad?"

"Todo era _una mas_, una vuelta más en mis hombros, un cuanto más antes de dormir, uno más, decía"

"Sí, han sido épocas maravillosas"

"Y ya verás que mejorarán, no sé cómo agradecerte que me perdonaras y honraras con tu amistad y te aseguro que el amor llegará a tu vida si tú estás dispuesta a aceptarlo" Aseguró tomándola por las manos haciéndola sonrojar "Es un paisaje muy bello ¿No lo crees?" Preguntó Hans sentándose muy junto a ella.

"Sí, es realmente muy bello, los árboles, las nubes, la brisa y pensar que durante trece años me perdí de cosas como estas" Respondió la reina mientras sentía los dedos de Hans acariciar sus manos.

"Hey, eso ya quedó en el pasado, de ahora en adelante podrás disfrutar de estas y de muchas cosas más que yo puedo mostrarte y que realmente me gustaría que compartiéramos" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras la reina se ponía cada vez más nerviosa de imaginar a qué se refería "Como esta rosa por ejemplo" Agregó Hans cortando una bella flor por la ventana del carruaje "Y déjame decirte que me recuerda mucho a ti"

"¿A mí?" Preguntó la reina sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

"Te comparo con una flor porque tu aroma de mujer conmigo se quedó. La belleza de una rosa no tiene comparación, con la dulzura de tu rostro y la hermosura de tu corazón" Dijo mientras se la colocaba en el cabello "Te vez muy bella" Agregó volviéndola a tomar de las manos.

"Gracias Hans y déjame decirte que ese verso fue hermoso"

"Escucha, no sé cómo empezar pero necesito decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo y pase lo que pase, te lo diré"

"Hans, si es lo que me imagino, es mejor que no sigas"

"Quiero que sepas que me interesa siempre tu bienestar y que espero que te hayas dado cuenta que en todo el tiempo de amistad que tenemos he tratado de hacerte sonreír de todas las formas posibles, pues no hay escenario más bello que tu rostro sonriendo.

Desde que me brindaste tu perdón me interesé en ti pero me terminaste enamorando por completo cuando me brindaste la oportunidad de acercarme y conocerte más. No puedo seguir escondiéndote esto que siento por más tiempo. Hemos pasado lindos momentos pero siento que pudieron ser mejores si tú y yo fuéramos algo más que mejores amigos"

"Hans te lo suplico, no sigas por favor"

"Te ruego que me escuches, lo que intento decirte es que estoy enamorado de ti y que todos los días no hay momento en que deje de pensar en ti. " Acercando su rostro al de ella.

"Hans yo... yo..." Tartamudeó la reina acercándose también y fundiéndose ambos en un apasionado beso.

Ambos permanecieron así por unos instantes con los ojos cerrados disfrutando, hasta que la reina reaccionó.

"No Hans, no debemos, esto… esto no es correcto" Dijo la reina con la respiración agitada separándose de él.

"No puedo evitarlo, yo te amo, te necesito" Dijo el pelirrojo besándola nuevamente

"Tú estás casado" Respondió la reina interrumpiendo el beso nuevamente.

"Sé que amarte es una traición a mi esposa, pero no hacerlo es una traición a mi corazón" Aseguró Hans sin soltarla de las manos y atrayéndola hacia él.

"Hans, lo que me pides es imposible" Replicó la reina colocando las manos en el pecho del sureño.

"Sólo es imposible si tú no me lo permites"

"Entiende Hans, tú estás casado, involucrarme contigo sería una falta terrible"

"Entiendo perfectamente lo que esto conlleva, pero no puedo ocultar más mis sentimientos por ti, yo te amo y sé que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti, no podemos negarlo más, tenemos que arriesgarnos"

"Hans basta, no sigas" Dijo la reina con lágrimas en los ojos

"Sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte algo como eso, es injusto de mi parte proponerte un romance prohibido, pero podríamos ser discretos, nadie nunca lo sabrá. Sólo déjame amarte, déjame ayudarte a aliviar tu corazón" Dijo el pelirrojo intentando besarla una vez más

"No insistas Han" Dijo la reina evitando ser besada "No podemos enamorarnos, nos veríamos obligados a vivir una mentira que podría destruir nuestras vidas"

"Al menos quiero saber lo que sientes por mí"

"Hans, en mi corazón ha habido una gama de sentimientos hacia ti, primero fue odio, luego rencor, más tarde indiferencia, posteriormente simpatía y ahora..." Dijo la reina sin terminar de hablar

"¿Y ahora?" Quiso saber el pelirrojo

La reina titubeó y justo se disponía a hablar cuando el carruaje se detuvo.

"Majestad" Dijo el cochero "Haremos una pequeña parada aquí para que los caballos descansen y tomen agua"

"Me parece perfecto" Dijo la reina, y después dirigiéndose a Hans agregó "Ahora saldré un momento a caminar para estirar las piernas, ya vuelvo" Y diciendo esto bajó del carruaje dejando al pelirrojo entristecido por su negativa.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos, la reina deambulaba con ojos llorosos y sintiendo mil emociones a la vez sin saber que decidir, una parte de ella ansiaba aceptar la propuesta de Hans y disfrutar de su amor, pero por otro lado sabía que esto no era correcto.

"No, no, no" Pensaba la reina mientras caminaba cerca de la carreta de carga que iba enganchada al carruaje con el equipaje y provisiones "Esto está mal, terriblemente mal, Hans está casado, nuestro amor está prohibido, no puedo involucrarme con él. Pero no puedo evitar sentir este gran amor por él. Debo despejar mi mente, relájate, no sientas, no sientas, no has de abrir tu corazón"

Mientras repetía la mantra que su padre le enseñó cuando tenía ocho años, dio un leve golpe a uno de los bultos que iba con la carga.

"Ouch" Replicó una vocecita muy familiar

De inmediato adivinó de quien se trataba y quitó la lona.

"Ups ¿Sorpresa?" Dijo Andy sobándose el ojo, ya que su madre por error se lo había picado sin saber que él se hallaba bajo la lona

"¡Anders Adgar ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?"

"No fue mi culpa, la sabionda se escabulló y sabía que me culparía y..."

"No es cierto" Gruñó la sabionda saliendo de debajo de otra manta

"¡Helena!" la regañó la reina

"Fue tu idea, todo el tiempo tu idea" Insistió la niña

"Y no fue mi culpa" Rezongó Andy alegando con su hermana

"Con razón no aparecían por ningún lado par de malcriados"

"¿Malcriados?" Pregunta la sabionda haciendo pucheros

"No se me ocurre de qué otra forma puedo llamar a unos niños tan desobedientes y mañosos"

"Sólo queríamos estar con ustedes" le responde la niña

"Sí, porque podrían necesitarnos después de todo" añade su hermano

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Hans acercándose "¿Qué pasa acá atrás?"

"Que se colaron entre el equipaje un par de polizones"

"No entiendo ¿Cómo es que nos descubriste? Si veníamos perfectamente escondidos" dice Olaf saliendo de entre el equipaje y delatándose

"No era a nosotros..." Le dice su novia saliendo también de su escondite "Ay, digo... Hola"

"Pues parece que tenemos a cuatro polizones más bien" dice Hans

"Creí haber sido lo bastante especifica cuando dije que no quería que nos acompañaran" les dice la reina

"Bueno" dice la sabionda "Al parecer no lo fuiste tanto"

Pero su hermano le tapa la boca.

"Lo que la sabionda quiere decir, es que la familia se apoya, sobre todo en momentos tan difíciles como estos"

"¿Yo dije todo eso?" Pregunta la niña mientras se libera de la mano de Andy

"Calla sabionda, no lo eches a perder" le dice el platinado en secreto

"De Helena no me sorprende ni tantito, puesto que ya se ha endilgado en muchas misiones y sólo tiene siete años, pero tú hijo mío, me decepcionas ¿Por qué no me escuchaste?"

"Porque me preocupas mamá, no quiero que te pase nada malo y la única forma de impedirlo, es estando a tu lado"

"Y yo realmente lo aprecio hijo, eres muy desobediente, pero también muy dulce. Pero así como tú no quieres que me suceda nada malo, yo tampoco quiero que resultes herido"

"Oh mamá, eso no sucederá, tengo mis increíbles y maravillosos poderes mágicos ¿Lo olvidas?"

"No lo olvido, pero acaso ¿Ya sabes usarlos con juicio y cautela?"

"¿Yo? Hum... pues algo, supongo, hasta eso que sí, oh vamos, tú ya me has visto en acción, sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer"

"No dudo de tu valor hijo mío, pero entiende que no quiero exponerte"

"Tu madre tiene razón hijo, no debieron venir, podría ser peligroso"

"Dirás peligroso para los tipos malos cuando les congele el trasero je je je"

"Eso es justo lo que trato de evitar, aquí nadie le congelará el trasero a nadie, Anders"

"¿Pero si se pueden atacar con espadas? Yo me muero por estrenar las mías en un verdadero combate" opina la sabionda sacando sus pequeñas espadas

"De hecho esas espadas ni tienen filo" le dice su papá

La niña analiza el filo de sus armas y descubre que es verdad lo que le han dicho, entonces con el mango de una golpea a su hermano.

"Auch ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Al menos sirven para pegar" le respondió su hermanita con una sonrisa hipócrita

"Suficiente" los regaña la reina "Es imposible que nos regresemos a devolverlos, pues perderíamos tiempo valioso, así que no tenemos otra opción que llevarlos con nosotros"

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron los cuatro.

"Pero eso no les dará derecho a inmiscuirse, ustedes dos pasarán el tiempo estudiando y aprendiéndose sus lecciones de memoria ¿me entendieron?"

"Lecciones, lecciones, lecciones, es lo único que se te ocurre cuando estás de malas" le rezonga su hijo

"También sé de jalones de orejas" le responde la platinada aplicándole el castigo

"Ayy yaaa" Se quejó Andy

"Uy, le van a quedar de burro" exclamó la niña observando el sufrimiento de su hermano

"Oh, pero eso no nos incluye a nosotros ¿no es así?" Opina Susanne "Después de todo, nosotros no tenemos que estudiar nada"

"Ya veré en qué los ocuparé a ustedes" le responde la reina "Pero el punto es que los quiero apartados lo más posible de todo este asunto de la guerra ¿Quedó claro?"

Andy sólo puso los ojos en blanco y resopló indignado.

"Si te quedo claro Anders?"

"Si mamá" Refunfuñó Andy

"Bien, espero que realmente te haya quedado claro, porque de no ser así al volver a casa te espera un terrible castigo" Y pensativa la reina se retiró a deambular cerca.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu mamá?"

"Al parecer sólo está de malas"

"¿Por qué venimos?"

"Sip, ella está acostumbrada a tronar los dedos y que todos le obedezcan, y el hecho de que nosotros la hayamos desafiado, la hace ponerse gruñona, pero ya se le pasará. Ven, vamos a explorar, mira ahí hay un riachuelo te enseñaré a cazar renacuajos"

"¡Genial!"

Mientras ambos niños juegan, Susanne se acerca a la reina.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó la muñequita

"¿Y bien qué?"

"Ya cuenta"

"¿Contar qué?"

"Sobre lo tuyo con Hans"

"No hay nada entre Hans y yo"

"Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Qué me perdí?"

"En realidad preferiría no hablar de eso"

"¿O sea que si hubo algo?"

"Por favor Sussy no insistas"

"Oh vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, somos amigas"

"Muy bien, Hans se me declaró"

"¡Lo sabía! Ya era hora ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?"

"¿Qué más podía decirle? Que era imposible lo que me pedía, él es un hombre casado"

"Ay amiga que predicamento, por fin el amor de tu vida se te declara, pero tiene esposa"

"Así es, y yo nunca podría interponerme entre Liv y él"

"Aunque a Liv no le importó interponerse entre ustedes dos"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Antes de que Liv supiera como estuvieron las cosas entre tú y Hans, lo único que sabía era que tú y él tenían un hijo, y aún así se casó con él"

"Oh Sussy, no compares, es totalmente diferente, aún cuando Hans hubiera tenido un romance conmigo y a pesar del hecho de que teníamos un hijo, yo no tengo con él ningún lazo legal ni religioso"

"Si, yo también sé que no es correcto que te involucres con él, pero una vez él arruinó tu vida, lo que te hizo fue algo sumamente grave y delicado, algo que te hizo sufrir y te traumatizó por años"

"Lo sé, por favor no sigas, es doloroso recordar esos días"

"El punto es que ya que una vez él te hizo sufrir, quizás ahora debería hacerte feliz"

"Imposible"

"Podrían ser muy discretos y cuidadosos, yo les ayudo"

"No Sussy, sé que tu intención es buena, pero lo que Hans me pide es imposible, espero que lo puedas entender"

"Como quieras amiga"

"Majestad, ya nos hemos abastecido y podemos continuar" Dijo el cochero acercándose.

"Excelente. Ahora subamos al carruaje" Dijo la reina aliviada de que al menos ahora irían acompañados y podría evitar estar a solas con Hans. "Y recuerden no llamar demasiado la atención viajamos de incógnitos"

"Lo sé, por eso la sabionda y yo conseguimos prestadas estas ropas de niños comunes, así nadie nos creerá de la realeza"

"¿De donde sacaron eso?" Les pregunta Hans

"Este traje me lo prestó Ken, por eso me queda un poquitín grande, y el de la sabionda se lo prestó una prima de Ed"

"¿Y exactamente a donde vamos?" Pregunta la sabionda

"A las afueras de Cimmeria" les responde su padre

"¿Y qué hay de interesante ahí?" Vuelve a preguntar la niña

"¿Habrá tal vez chicas lindas?" Pregunta el elegido relamiéndose el cabello

"No lo creo, además tú eres muy pequeño para pensar en cosas como esas, tú vas a concentrarte en tus estudios y nada más, yo te daré algunas clases"

"Oh rayos, no sé qué pueda haber peor en la vida que tu mamá dándote clases" Rezongó Andy instalándose sobre uno de los asientos del carruaje.

"Vele el lado bueno, al menos ya no tendremos que viajar en la carreta del equipaje" le dice la sabionda "Porque ahí hace demasiado calor y aparte tendía que soportar la pestilencia de tus patas"

"Mis pies no huelen mal"

"Claro que sí ¿Sabías que ya se inventó algo llamado perfume?"

"No me simpatizas sabionda" Refunfuñó Andy

"Niños no discutan" Dijo Hans a ambos.

Si bien, la presencia de sus dos hijos siempre le agradaba, en esta ocasión, también significaba ya no poder pasar tiempo a solas con la reina.

Durante el trayecto los chicos disfrutan de cambiar de paisaje, aún son muy jóvenes y más que ver todo eso como un asunto político, para ellos es como salir de excursión. Aunque el cansado viaje no tardó mucho en enfadarlos.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Se quejó la sabionda

"No" Respondió su padre

"¿Y ahora?"

"Acabo de decirte que no"

"Es que ya quiero llegar, ya me aburrí muchísimo"

"Yo también" Dijo Andy "Ya leí esta historieta unas cinco veces, estoy tan aburrido que estoy deseando ponerme a hacer mi tarea con tal de entretenerme en algo"

"Espero que tu ánimo de estudiar siga cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino" Dijo su madre

"Yo no estaría tan seguro"

"Elsa, cuando tú no salías de tu cuarto ¿Qué hacías para distraerte?" Quiso saber la niña

"Pues, estudiar..."

"Oh pero que divertido suena eso" Dijo Andy con sarcasmo.

"Anders, no seas grosero, deja hablar a tu madre o estarás castigado por el resto del viaje" Dijo su padre

"Ya pues, lo siento, lo siento, sólo estaba jugando"

"Les decía que para pasar el rato estudiaba, leía, dibujaba, jugaba solitario, armaba rompecabezas, aprendía muchas cosas"

"Es una lástima que subidos en este carruaje no podemos hacer casi nada. Tengo sueño" Dijo la sabionda bostezando.

"Pronto comenzará a oscurecer, debemos parar para dormir y continuar el viaje por la mañana temprano" Dijo Hans

"¿Qué tan temprano?" Quiso saber Andy

"Muy temprano Andy" Le respondió su madre

"Oh no me gusta como suena eso"

Se detuvieron y se prepararon para pasar la noche.

"Ustedes duermen a bordo del carruaje, el capitán, el cochero y yo nos turnaremos para hacer guardia" Dijo Hans

"¿Puedo ayudarles?"

"No creo que sea buena idea hijo, aún eres muy joven y te vencerá el sueño"

"Oh vamos papá, dame la oportunidad. Imagínate que dirían de mí si se llegan a enterar que el príncipe Anders se quedó a salvo con las chicas mientras los demás hombres vigilaban"

"Muy bien, si insistes"

"¿Puedo hacer el primer turno?"

"Pero debes estar muy alerta si quieres ser el centinela en turno"

"¿Andy el centinela? Ahórrale el trabajo a los tipos malos y mátame ahora" Argumentó la sabionda burlándose de su hermano.

"Vieras que ganas no me faltan sabionda"

Más tarde Elsa arropaba a Helena en una improvisada camita acondicionada sobre uno de los asientos del carruaje.

"Buenas noches Elsa"

"Buenas noches Helena"

"Que aparezcan pulgas en tus sueños"

"¿Hum? ¿Gracias? También en los tuyos"

Afuera Hans y los otros dos hombres se acomodaban sobre el césped encima de unas mantas y Andy muy confiado hacía la primera guardia.

"Un, dos, tres y cuatro, Un, dos, tres y cuatro" Decía el chico mientras marchaba, pero por error empujó una rama que se hallaba a baja altura y al soltarla ésta se regresó golpeándolo en la nuca "Ouch" Al ver que sólo se trataba de una rama, Andy se puso a jugar "Pero ¿Qué veo? ¿Un rival? A ver éntrale, juaia" Exclamó fanfarroneando y tirando una patada voladora al aire mientras jugaba. "Y papá decía que vigilar era duro y que pronto me quedaría dormido, es por que no conoce al elegido, la noche es toda mía"

Momentos después, Andy vencido por el sueño dormía profundamente recostado sobre unos costales de provisiones.

"Sabía que este niño no aguantaría, pero debo reconocerle que se esfuerza" Dijo su padre cobijándolo con una manta.

Luego de algunos días de avanzar, llegaron a un bosque sombrío, aun era de día, pero el follaje de los arboles era tan tupido que parecía haberse hecho de noche.

"Oh cielos" dijo la sabionda abrazándose de su papá "Este lugar me da miedo"

"Es sólo un bosque muñequita, no te asustes" le dice su papá para darle valor

Pero el pelirrojo no puede negar que el lugar es tétrico, los arboles con sus ramas parecían acecharlos y lo peor ¿Qué tal si había algún enemigo oculto esperando saltarles encima?

"¿Ahora si ya estamos cerca?" Quiso saber Andy

"Sí, ya estamos muy cerca" Dijo el capitán extranjero "Es por aquí, síganme"

"¿Estás segura que sabe por donde vamos? Este lugar se ve cómo salido de una historia de terror" Dijo Andy a su madre.

Para colmo, luego de avanzar un poco por aquel lugar, descubrieron unos ojos que los vigilaban sin parpadear.

"¡Ay!" Gritó la niña "¿Qué es esa cosa?"

"No son unos ojos normales" agrega Andy "Fíjense como no se han cerrado en todo este rato"

"Es como si nos estuviera hipnotizando" dijo Susy temblando de miedo

Al acercarse más, se dieron cuenta de que sólo se trataba de un búho.

"Oh, menos mal" suspiraron todos

"Te lo dije sabionda, no hay por qué tener miedo"

"Mentiroso, nunca lo dijiste"

Pero apenas estaban cantando victoria, cuando una parvada de murciélagos salió volando contra ellos y todos tuvieron que protegerse.

"¡Ahhh! Van a chuparnos la sangre y convertirnos en vampiros" Gritó Olaf

"Olaf, eso son sólo cuentos, además estos no son vampiros, son murciélagos, y tú ni siquiera tienes sangre que te puedan chupar" Explicó la reina

"Ohh, creo que nunca me había alegrado de ser un muñeco de nieve"

"Definitivamente no me gusta este bosque" dijo la sabionda con aun más miedo

La niña parecía haberse calmado por fin, pero cuando cruzaron un riachuelo, el movimiento hizo que dos troncos que flotaban en éste, se agitaran y la sabionda los confundió con unos cocodrilos que trataban de comérsela.

"¡Ay! ¡Nos quieren comer!" Gritó Helena saltando sobre su papá

"¿Qué te pasa ahora hijita?"

"En el agua hay cocodrilos"

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó Olaf asustado saltando también sobre Hans

"Ahí" Dijo la sabionda señalando

"Son sólo troncos" le explica su hermano

Continuaron avanzando y el miedo de la niña era tal, que empezó a hallarles forma de caras malignas con garras afiladas a cada árbol con que se topaban.

"¡Este lugar es maligno! ¡Tiene caras feas y malas por todos lados!" Exclamó la sabionda

"Cálmate preciosidad, no pasa nada, papi te cuida" le dice su papá mientras la abraza fuertemente

"¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué es eso?" Gritó Olaf señalando una figura blanquecina con ojos brillosos y brazos estirados que parecía querer atrapar a todo áquel que se acercara.

"¡Es un fantasma!" Gritó Andy

Pero pronto descubrieron que se trataba sólo de un árbol seco que en uno de sus huecos tenía un par de luciérnagas.

"Andy, ya puedes soltarme, me rompes las costillas" Se quejó la reina "Además estás haciendo escarcha a tus pies y los demás podrían resfriarse"

"Oh sí, si, claro mamá" Dijo Andy soltándola y la reina deshizo el hielo "Sólo estaba cuidándote de los peligros que acechan en el bosque ¿Y me asusté? Claro que no" Fanfarroneó Andy dando vueltas su gorro y poniéndoselo en la cabeza.

Más tarde, por fin lograron salir de ese tenebroso lugar y se encontraban en un claro del bosque.

"Estamos cerca majestad" les indica el capitán

"Que bueno, no es que el viaje no fuera agradable, pero al fin podré desentumirme un poco" le dice Susy a Elsa

"Tomemos un descanso antes de seguir" ordena la platinada

"Mira sabionda, ya hay luz"

La niña se descubre los ojos y su papá la coloca en el piso.

"Y mira de quiénes eran las caras que te asustaban" le dice la reina señalándole un grupo de curiosos animalitos del bosque que se acercaban a ellos

"¡Pero si son los animalitos más tiernos que había visto!" Exclama la niña asustando a los animales sin querer, los cuales salen corriendo en distintas direcciones "Esperen, no se vayan"

Desde sus escondites los animalitos se asoman aun con miedo.

"Por favor, no les haré daño"

Los animalitos se acercan nuevamente, pero esta vez van algo temerosos.

"Perdónenme, no quise espantarlos"

La niña se sienta en el suelo y los animalitos la rodean.

"De hecho, yo también tenia miedo hace un momento, no se imaginan cuánto me apena haber hecho tal escandalo"

"¿Estás charlando con los animales?" Le pregunta Sussy

"Claro que si" le responde la niña mientras le hace un cariño a un venado bebé "¿Qué acaso no es algo que todo el mundo suele hacer?"

"En realidad, sólo tú y tu hermano que le habla a su reno"

"En ese caso, también mi tío, él fue quien me pegó eso de hablarle a Frans" Dijo Andy

En eso la reina interrumpe su platica.

"Continuaremos el viaje a pie" les explica Elsa

"Ocultaré el carruaje, para que nadie sepa que alguien vino por aquí en estos días" agrega Hans cubriendo su transporte con follaje de los arboles

Avanzan hasta llegar a un lugar oculto, pero bastante iluminado, en dónde se encuentra una preciosa cabaña.

"Oh, es un encanto" exclama la sabionda "Nunca había visto una cabaña más preciosa"

"Esta cabaña lleva abandonada bastante tiempo, tuvimos que acondicionarla, cortar las plantas que habían crecido en su interior y dar una buena limpiada a conciencia, pero creo que nos quedó bastante bien, logramos rescatar su antigua belleza" les explica el capitán

"Que lindo lugar" dice la sabionda mientras cruzan por un pequeño puente que pasa sobre un arroyo por un lado de la cabaña

"Como ven tenemos suficiente agua a nuestra disposición, las provisiones son pocas, pero hemos enviado a un hombre encubierto por más a un poblado no muy lejos, esperamos que no tarde demasiado" Continua el capitán mientras toca en la puerta con una clave

"¿Por qué toca así?" Le pregunta la niña a su papá "¿Acaso en un club secreto?"

"Shh, tienes que estar muy calladita mi cielo, estás son cosas serias" le dice su papá mientras la carga

Una mirilla se abre en la puerta y el capitán se identifica, entonces la puerta se abre y todos entran en la cabaña apresuradamente.

"Majestad" dice el capitán arrodillándose ante un hombre encapuchado "He cumplido con su mandato, traje conmigo a la reina de las nieves y al príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur"

La reina y el sureño se inclinan ante el rey, el cual se acerca a ellos.

"¿Ese es el rey?" Le pregunta la sabionda a Andy en secreto "No lo parece"

"Porque está escondido sabionda, no puede mostrarse como rey aun"

"¿Y qué está esperando para hacerlo?"

"A que llegué el momento de su venganza"

"Mi mamá me ha dicho que la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena"

"Puede ser, pero en algunas ocasiones, la venganza es lo único que le queda a un hombre que ya no tiene nada"

"Eso fue profundo"

Sin notar a los niños, el rey se acerca con sus aliados.

"Es bueno saber que aun cuento con buenos amigos que se preocupan por mí"

"Majestad no tiene nada que agradecer" le dice la platinada "Su leal servidor ya nos ha puesto al tanto de todo"

"Y venimos a ofrecerle nuestra ayuda"

"Me reconforta inmensamente saber que cuento con el apoyo de personas tan leales, lo único que quiero es recuperar lo que es mío"

"Y nosotros lo ayudaremos majestad" le dice el pelirrojo "Tiene mi palabra"

"Por ahora sólo podemos esperar, aun no está listo mi ejército, espero que puedan entender"

"Claro que si y descuide, lo ayudaremos en lo que haga falta"

Luego de esto, el rey por fin descubre a los cuatro intrusos que se endilgaron en la misión.

"Ellos son mi hijo Anders Adgar" dice la reina presentándole al chico "Helena Westerguard" es el turno de la sabionda "Y Olaf y Susanne, son muñecos de nieve parlanchines"

"Obviamente hechos por usted ¿no es así?"

"Así es en efecto"

"Imagino que parecen tiernos e inofensivos, pero en realidad deben ser unas fieras listos para la batalla"

"De hecho, ellos son pacíficos, son de la familia"

"Oh, pero ya hará usted unos más grandes y peligrosos para que sean nuestro refuerzo ¿o me equivoco?"

"Claro majestad, le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo"

"Por ahora instálense, no tengo mucho que ofrecerles, pero es lo mejor que pudimos encontrar"

"Arriba hay cuatro habitaciones, la principal es de nuestro rey, esta otra está ocupada por su general, y tenemos dos habitaciones más a su disposición" les dice un sirviente mientras suben las escaleras del lugar y abre la puerta de una de las habitaciones

"¿Pero qué clase de cuarto es este?" Se queja la sabionda en cuanto apenas pone un pie dentro de uno "No tiene muebles, ni siquiera tienen camas"

"Hijita la cabaña estuvo abandonada por mucho tiempo, es de esperarse que no tuviera muebles" le explica el sureño

"Está en lo correcto príncipe, no tenemos camas, pero pueden usar estas frazadas" le responde el sirviente entregándole varias mantas y saliendo del lugar

"Muy bien, los hombres dormirán en un cuarto y las mujeres en este otro" les dice la reina

"Muy bien, vámonos entonces Dy, deja que las chicas se instalen"

"Va a ser genial" dice Helena "En la práctica ya voy a estar participando en la guerra"

"Tú no vas a formar parte de nada jovencita, te quedarás en un lugar a salvo, lejos de todo este asunto de la guerra" le dice la reina

"Pero, yo pensé que..."

"Creo haber sido bastante clara cuando dije que ustedes se mantendrían apartados del peligro, como dije antes, aprovecharán el rato para estudiar. Aún eres muy joven y además no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondría tu madre si se enterara"

"Está bien, al cabo que ni quería" dice la niña saliendo del cuarto

"Esa niña debe de ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para sus padres" opina Susy

"Ay, para mí también lo es, es muy terca y testaruda"

"Como su padre"

"Si, es igualita a él"

Momentos después, Andy salía de la cabaña y se encontraba a la sabionda con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué te pasa sabionda?"

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"Bien, no quiero saberlo y hablando de otra cosa, no puedo creer que mamá me valla a obligar a estudiar todo el día sólo porque si"

"Tu mamá es una aguafiestas"

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero hey, apuesto a que encontraremos formas de divertirnos de todos modos, como por ejemplo, mira aquella bajada de ahí, podríamos rodarnos por ella"

"Oh si, que divertido"

Los niños comienzan a resbalarse alegremente por la pastosa pendiente mientras su padre los observa desde su ventana.

"Esos niños son unos verdaderos pillos, ay, pero son mis pillos y los adoro" pensando esto el sureño bajó a donde se encontraba el rey

"Espero que a pesar de las circunstancias, encuentren cómoda su estadía" le dice el monarca

"Gracias por su hospitalidad majestad, ahora sin más por el momento, creo que lo mejor será ir conociendo a sus valientes hombres y familiarizarme con ellos. Demesmo prepararnos para la batalla"

"Oh, desde luego, lo llevaré con mi general, quien se encargará de presentarle a los hombres"

Ambos se acercan a la parte trasera de la cabaña, dónde los hombres hacen estiramientos.

"Le voy a presentar a mi general"

"Es un placer conocerlo señor, caballero"

"Dirá más bien señorita, damisela"

"¿Pero qué? ¿Una mujer está al cargo de sus hombres?"

"No me diga que le parece mal amigo" le responde la general de forma amenazante

"Para nada, es sólo que... bueno, es algo fuera de lo común"

"Lo sé, esta sociedad piensa que las mujeres no podemos hacer otra cosa que estar encargándonos de la casa y de los hijos, pero se equivocan, las mujeres podemos hacer lo mismo que los hombres y muy pronto se lo demostraremos al mundo entero"

"Me parece bien, uh... quiero decir, a mi hija también le gustan este tipo de cosas y yo la motivo en sus sueños tan fuera de lo común"

"Suena excelente, me alegra que lo haga, ojala todos los hombres pensarán como usted"

"Si ¿verdad? De hecho tiene unas espaditas y un arco y flechas de juguete"

"Yo creo que en el futuro será una gran guerrera"

Desde donde disfrutaban de sus juegos Andy y su hermanita vieron que los hombre se reunían.

"Wow ¿Qué estarán haciendo?" Pregunta la niña

"No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo"

"Aquí está el arsenal que conseguimos majestad" dice uno de sus soldados desenvolviendo de una frazada algunas armas de fuego

"Pero que armas tan extrañas ¿no lo crees Andy?"

"Genial, son armas de fuego"

"¿Lanzan llamas de fuego estas armas?"

"No, disparan balas, algo así como una ballesta, pero mejor aun, de hecho son mucho más efectivas que las convencionales"

"¿Y cuáles son las convencionales?"

"Las espadas y las flechas"

"¿Y cómo funcionan?" Pregunta la niña tomando una en su poder y asomándose por el cañón del arma

"¡Helena no!" le dice su hermano mientras le arrebata el arma "Estas cosas son peligrosísimas, no son para jugar, pudiste haberte disparado en la cabeza y adiós sabionda"

"¿En serio? Yo solamente quería verla"

"Recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato" le dice el chico regresando el arma a su lugar

"¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre estás cosas?"

"Mi amigo el canciller me contó sobre ellas, en su país usan de estas armas para defenderse"

"Suena muy interesante ¿sabes cómo se llaman?"

"Me sé el nombre de algunas, por ejemplo, esta es una escopeta y este otro es un fusil"

"¿Y estás que son más pequeñas?"

"Este es un pimentero y este un mosquete"

"¿Y sabes utilizarlas?"

"Mis conocimientos no llegan a tanto sabionda, en realidad sólo sé que se les jala el gatillo para hacerlas funcionar, pero es un procedimiento mucho más complicado que eso el que se necesita saber para poderlas usar"

"Niños, estas cosas no son para que jueguen" los regaña la general

"Perdone, sólo las estábamos viendo"

"Son armas para la guerra y pueden ser extremadamente peligrosas"

"Precisamente eso le decía a mi hermanita ¿no es así sabionda?" Dijo Andy, pero de inmediato se percató de que se trataba de una mujer soldado "Oh, hola" Agregó relamiéndose el cabello "¿y tú eres?"

"Muy mayor para ti" Respondió la joven alejándolo.

"¿Eres una soldado?"

"Así es"

"Genial, yo también quiero serlo"

"Me alegra tu entusiasmo, estoy segura de que con empeño lo conseguirás"

"¿En serio eres parte del ejército?"

"Claro ¿O acaso crees que sólo los hombres rudos pueden hacer este trabajo?"

"¿Y bien?" Agregó la sabionda cruzando los brazos y presionando a su hermano a contestar.

"¿Yo? Claro que no, cómo es la gente de chismosa, sólo me preguntaba ¿Vienes aquí seguido?"

"Ay no inventes ¿Fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?" Preguntó la sabionda mientras la joven sólo se reía.

"Estoy intentando charlar con ella" Gruñó el chico.

"No Andy, no vengo aquí seguido" Respondió la mujer divertida "Pero yo también tengo una pregunta que hacerte ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí si podría ser peligroso?"

"Oh, eso, bien...pues nosotros...nosotros..."

"Nos colamos" Terminó la niña

"¿Se colaron?"

"Sí, nos escondimos en el equipaje"

"Oh, ya veo me imagino que vienen cansados del viaje ¿Por qué no van a adentro a reponer energías?"

"Buena idea, porque el viaje me dejó bastante aporreado"

Más tarde, después de descansar Andy se lavaba la cara con el agua que había en un barril

"Sabionda ¿Qué tal si vamos a recorrer el lugar?"

"Buena idea, pero vámonos antes de que tu mamá nos ponga a hacer tarea"

Ambos chicos corrieron hasta internarse en el bosque.

Mientras dentro de la cabaña, Elsa hablaba con Susane.

"Sussy quisiera pedirte un favor"

"Sólo dilo"

"Después de tantos días de viaje me vendría de maravillas un buen baño, y quisiera ir a un lago muy cerca de aquí, pero necesito que tú vigiles que nadie se aproxime"

"Claro que sí, tu hijo debería aprender a ti, sólo se dio una lavada de cara y según él ya estaba listo, y con el olor a chivo que tiene"

"Sí, aunque Andy es mi hijo no negaré que en ocasiones suele descuidar su aseo personal"

"Y tampoco puedes negar que apesta"

"Tanto así como apestar...bueno... sí, supongo que tienes razón, a veces no tiene un olor muy agradable que digamos, deberías ver cuando se va a jugar con sus amigos y después va conmigo de querendón a darme un abrazo o algo"

"Me imagino"

"Entonces ¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí, vámonos"

Cerca de ahí, Hans practicaba algunas maniobras con los soldados.

"Cielos, la guerra es horrible, pero en cierto modo ya extrañaba la acción de las batallas"

"Lo sé" Dijo uno de los hombres "Supongo que los soldados siempre seremos soldados"

"Bien, creo que fue suficiente práctica, iré a patrullar la zona" Dijo Hans separándose del grupo.

Mientras en el lago.

"Oh, vamos amiga, relájate, estamos bastante alejadas, no hay nadie cerca, puedes salir de ahí" Dijo Sussy

Apenada, la reina salió cubierta por una toalla y se acercó a la orilla del lago sin animarse a quitársela para entrar al agua.

"Descuida, yo vigilo que nadie se acerque, los hombres están en la cabaña muy retirado de aquí"

"Muy bien Sussy, pero abre bien los ojos"

"Descuida, nadie evadirá mi radar de vigilancia"

Confiando en su amiga, la reina se quitó la toalla y se sumergió en el agua.

"Creo que está demasiado tibia para mi gusto" Dijo y de inmediato usó sus poderes para enfriarla hasta aparecer una leve capa de escarcha a su alrededor.

"Mucho mejor, tal como me gusta"

A cierta distancia, Hans se internaba en el bosque revisando que el lugar fuera seguro.

"Subiré a esas rocas para echar un vistazo con mi catalejo" Y uniendo la acción con la palabra trepó y comenzó a otear el horizonte. "Parece no haber rastro del enemigo, pero tampoco se ve rastro del hombre que mandaron a traer provisiones y la comida no nos durará mucho. Un momento, allá veo algo moverse" Dijo enfocando bien su catalejo. "Oh vaya, si es Elsa bañándose, santo cielo, que hermosa es, y tiene un cuerpo muy esbelto, ni parece que tuvo un hijo...un momento ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto no es correcto" Dijo guardando el catalejo y disponiéndose a seguir su camino, aunque la tentación ni lo dejaba concentrarse "Tal vez sólo una miradita, es decir, ella no se dará cuenta y además ¿Cuándo se me presentará otra oportunidad igual" Concluyó volviendo a enfocar su catalejo ocultándose en el follaje "Parece una venus, su piel se ve tan suave y pálida como si fuera de porcelana. Si tan sólo correspondiera a mis deseos, yo sabría hacerla feliz. No, no debo sentirme así, yo estoy casado, tengo a Liv" Pensaba Hans sintiéndose confundido y mal consigo mismo pero sin dejar de espiar la reina "Elsa es tan buena y tan hermosa, aún mis labios arden después de haber besado los suyos, sé que no debo, que esto es imposible, pero me siento muy atraído hacia ella, enamorado, ya buscaré la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas"

Ajena a esto, la reina salía del lago y se envolvía con una toalla.

"Ah, ese baño me cayó de maravilla Sussy"

"Me da gusto amiga y te reporto que no hubo fisgones, nadie evade mi detección"

"Gracias Sussy, sólo me visto y volvemos a la cabaña"

"Ah que tranquilo está aquí, respira ese aire fresco sabionda"

"Lo respiro, pero no noto la diferencia, es igual que en todas partes"

"Este es más puro y más limpio al estar rodeados de tantos árboles y lejos de las ciudades"

"Ohh, y todo es muy bonito aquí ¿Te imaginas si viviéramos aquí por siempre?"

"Sería genial, lástima que no podemos"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque nos necesitan en casa, todos nos extrañarían mucho"

"Y nosotros a ellos ¿Verdad?"

"Exacto, pero hey, aprovechemos mientras estamos aquí"

"Mira, un conejito"

"Hay que cazarlo"

"Buena idea, que se case con bolita de algodón"

"No seas tonta sabionda, dije cazarlo con Z, no con S"

"¿Y en los matrimonios que tiene que ver la ortografía?"

"Mejor ni me meto a explicarte, porque nunca acabaría"

"¿Al menos podemos quedárnoslo como mascota?"

"Claro, vamos a corretearlo, a lo mejor y podemos atraparlo"

Al creer que era hazaña fácil, empezaron a correr tras el conejo, que saltaba entre las matas tratando de esconderse.

"Por allá se fue" Exclamó Helena

"Se metió entre esas matas" Dijo el chico mientras pasaban a trabes del arbusto "Ahí hay un hoyo"

"Esa debe ser su casita"

"Yo meteré la mano"

Andy hundió su brazo en aquel agujero mientras su hermanita esperaba.

"¡Aquí está!" Exclamó el elegido.

"Sácalo pronto"

"Lista para que no se escape"

Ninguno de los dos supuso que se trataba de un animal muy diferente, lo que la mano de Andy estaba tocando.

"Ya está aquí, pero se me resbala"

"Apriétalo fuerte, ya me anda por tenerlo en mis brazos"

Afianzándolo con fuerza Andy empezó a sacar su brazo.

"Ya lo traigo de una pata"

"¡Que emoción!"

Pero ambos quedaron paralizados de miedo, al darse cuenta de lo que Andy había sacado de aquel hoyo.

"¡Una... ser... ser... serpiente!" Exclamó Andy arrojando al animal lejo de él

Un grito se escuchó en el bosque y los dos niños echaron a correr como gamos, y por accidente chocaron con alguien.

"¿Papá?" Preguntó Andy al descubrir de quien se trataba

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado

"Que susto me dio, Andy" Exclamó la sabionda riendo nerviosamente

"Imagínate a mí, por fortuna no me picó" Suspiró su hermano

"¿De qué están hablando?"

"El tonto de mi hermano metió la mano a un agujero y atrapó una serpiente confundiéndola con un conejo je je je"

"¿Una serpiente? Por Dios niños, tengan más cuidado, estos bosques están llenos de peligros" Dijo su padre

"Si papi, pero debiste verlo, fue muy divertido" Exclamó la sabionda

"Me imagino"

"¿Te sientes bien papá?" Preguntó Andy

"Claro ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Te ves un poco agitado y sudoroso" Explicó su hijo.

"¿Tú crees?" Respondió el pelirrojo nervioso y sonrojado "Debe ser el calor, estuve patrullando la zona. Vamos, debemos volver a la cabaña, no querrán estar por aquí cuando oscurezca"

Momentos después se hallaban de regreso en la cabaña contando a la reina el incidente con la serpiente.

"Oh Andy hijo, hay que llevarte de inmediato a ver a un doctor, quizá esa serpiente te picó y ni cuenta te has dado"

"Descuida mamá, estoy bien, si la serpiente me hubiera picado no hay manera de que no lo hubiera notado, estaría en un grito de dolor"

"Huele delicioso ¿Qué hay para cenar? Tengo hambre de lobo"Dijo la sabionda sentándose sobre un tronco alrededor de la fogata. "¡Genial salchichas y queso "Yumi, yumi"

"Y no olvides los malvaviscos sabionda" Dijo su hermano acercándose con un pequeño costalito.

"¿Trajeron malvaviscos?"

"Así es, especiales para acampar"

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la fogata y cenaron compartiendo amistosamente.

"¿Crees que haya fantasmas aquí papi?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"Yo en lo personal no creo en ellos"

"¿Y tú qué opinas mamá?" Preguntó Andy

"Que nunca he visto uno, pero el mundo está lleno de cosas desconocidas, por lo que no descarto la posibilidad"

"¿Y usted señor?" Preguntó la sabionda al cochero

"Pues yo, princesa, si creo en ellos"

"Ay cielos" Exclamó la niña

"¿Y por qué cree en eso? ¿Lo asustaban de niño?" Quiso saber Andy

"No, de niño nadie me asustó...fue hace dos años..."

"¿Qué le pasó? Cuéntenos" Dijo Andy

"Mejor no, porque nos va a dar miedo" Opinó la niña

"Recuerda que somos valientes sabionda y desayunamos peligro"

"Cierto, cu..cu...cuéntenos"

"Antes de trabajar para la reina, era cochero en las calles y en ocasiones trabajaba por las noches:

_Cierta vez me alquilaron unos invitados para que los llevara fuera de la ciudad..."_

"¡Y lo asaltaron!" Interrumpió Helena

"¡Cállate sabionda!" Gruñó su hermano "Siga contando y no le haga caso a mi hermana"

_"No me asaltaron... Tal vez yo lo hubiera preferido...lo que pasó aquella noche, cuando lo recuerdo, siento escalofríos. Fui a dejar a aquellos hombres hasta una hacienda y me pagaron religiosamente...eran como las dos de la mañana...De regreso, iba yo despacio porque había muchas zanjas. De pronto, vi a un hombre que me hacía señas para que me detuviera. Me detuve, porque vi por su cuerpo que se trataba de un hombre de edad avanzada:_

_-¿Puede llevarme a Arendelle a la calle de Cedro?_

_-Sí, señor, suba usted_

_Ocupó el asiento posterior en un extremo, yo tomé un camino comencé a avanzar rápido, suponiendo que el hombre estaba enfermo, lo miraba de cuando en cuando, silencioso aunque no dormía._

_-¿Se siente enfermo señor?_

_El hombre no contestó, sus ojos seguían fijos al frente. Entré a las calles de la ciudad, a esas horas desiertas y me fui rápido. Al dar vuelta en la calle de Cedro, recordé que mi pasajero no me había dado le número y lo interrogué._

_-¿En Cedro qué número señor?_

_Al ver que no me contestaba pensé que se había dormido o desmayado, por lo que frené e carruaje y descubrí que mi pasajero había desaparecido._

Me bajé del carruaje y eché a correr como un loco"

"Quizá el pasajero se bajó y usted no se dio cuenta" Dijo Hans

"Eso era imposible...desde que entré a la ciudad no me detuve en ninguna parte"

"¿Y si se bajó en plena marcha?" Agregó Elsa

"Hubiera dejado la puerta abierta y yo me hubiera dado cuenta" Replicó el hombre

"¡Santo Dios!" Exclamó Andy de improviso

"Andy ¿Qué te pasa hijo?" Preguntó su madre

"¡La sabionda despareció!"

"Se habría ido corriendo" Preguntó su padre

"No sé, por escuchar la historia me olvidé de ella y ya no está"

"Aquí estoy, no se preocupen"

"Oigo su voz, pero no la veo" Dijo Andy

"Bajo tus piernas Elsa" Dijo Hans señalando a la niña escondida en la falda de su vestido.

"¿Qué haces ahí Helenita?" Dijo la reina con dulzura cargándola.

"Me asuste mucho Elsa ¡Eso que contó el señor fue espantoso!" Explicó la niña

"Más espantoso fue el susto que me diste" Gruñó Andy.

"Entre susto y susto quién sabe cuál es más grande hermano" Respondió la niña acurrucándose en los brazos de la reina.

Momentos después la sabionda dormí profundamente.

"Se durmió" Dijo Elsa a Hans

"Menos mal, debe ser por que cenó bastante, creí que sería una larga noche intentado hacerla dormir y que se reusaría a cause de su miedo"

"La llevaré adentro, buenas noches Hans"

"Buenas noches Elsa" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras ambos se miraban suspirando.

"Buenas noches Andy, hijo, no te vayas a desvelar"

"No mamá, buenas noches"

La reina subió la su habitación y le puso a la niña la pijama, ante esto la sabionda medio despertó, pero volvió a dormir profundamente.

"Buenas noches Helenita" Dijo la reina colocándola sobre las mantas y dándole un beso en la frente

Se escuchó un toquido en la puerta, era Olaf.

"Sussy mira lo que te traje, paja para que duermas cómoda"

"Oh gracias Olafcín"

"Hey esa es una gran idea, Olaf ¿Donde encontraste esta paja había más?" Preguntó Elsa

"Sí ¿Por qué?"

"¿Crees que alcance para todos?"

"SÍ ¿Por qué?"

"Entonces vayamos por más, haremos camas de paja cómodas para todos"

"Oye esa es una gran idea" Dijo Susy

Más tarde, todos dormían cómodamente sobre mullidas camas.

"Buenas noches papá"

"Descansa hijo"

"¿Te digo una cosa?"

"Dime"

"Liv, me cae bien, y la quiero mucho, pero me agrada que hayamos venido sólo nosotros, así como si fuéramos, ya sabes, una familia"

"Hey, somos una familia hijo y siempre lo seremos sin importar qué"

"Lo sé, pero igual me gusta que podamos convivir así"

"A mí también"

Durante la noche Hans fue despertado por una vocecita.

"Hans ¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Olaf.

"¿Olaf? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hora es?"

"Deben ser como la una"

"¿Y por qué me despiertas a estas horas?"

"Perdona, te escuché hablando solo y quería ver si estaba todo bien"

"¿Me escuchaste hablar? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Qué escuchaste?" Preguntó Hans nervioso.

"Mencionabas el nombre de Elsa muchas veces ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Estoy bien, sólo se trataba de un sueño, vuelve a dormir, que yo haré lo mismo"

El muñequito obedeció y el pelirrojo permaneció pensativo.

"No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, quizá fue un error venir solos. No, fue una oportunidad única de poner a prueba nuestros sentimientos y descubrir la verdad. Debo confrontarla y ya encontraré la oportunidad"

**LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO ¿QUÉ IRÁ A SUCEDER? ¿ELSA ADMITIRÁ SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA HANS Y ACEPTARÁ TENER UN RELACIÓN AMOROSA CON ÉL SIN QUE LIV NI NADIE SE ENTERE?**


	44. Chapter 44

**HOLA A TODOS POR FIN QUEDÓ TERMINADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, SÉ QUE A MUCHOS LES AGRADA LA IDEA DEL ROMANCE PROHIBIDO ENTRE ELSA Y HANS, PERO TAMBIÉN HAY ALGUNOS QUE NO LES PARECE CORRECTA LA IDEA.**

**PERSONALMENTE YO ESTOY TOTALMENTE EN CONTRA DE ESTO, PERO COMO BIEN DIJO MI AMIGA ANA VICTORIA, ES SÓLO UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA QUE HAGO SOLO PARA ENTRETENER QUE ME DIVIERTE Y NO EXPRESA MI FORMA DE PENSAR DEL TODO.**

**TRATO DE HACER LAS SITUACIONES UN POCO REALISTAS, POR LO QUE TANTO COMO A ELSA COMO A HANS LES SERÁ DIFICIL DECIDIRSE INVOLUCRARSE DE MANERA AMOROSA.**

**ESPERO QUE NADIE SE OFENDA POR ESTO, YA QUE LA INTENCIÓN DEL FIC ES HACERLOS PASAR UN BUEN RATO Y NO LO CONTRARIO.**

**AHORA PASEMOS AL NUEVO CAPITULO, EN ÉL VERÁN UNAS CLASES DE EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL QUE ELSA LE DA A ANDY.**

Camino a la capital del senado, Liv iba muy agobiada por una extraña preocupación que había surgido en su interior, esta preocupación iba mucho más allá del asunto de la guerra.

"¿Qué será esta opresión que siento en el pecho? Desde hace unos días tengo una angustia que no puedo comprender ¿Será esto una intuición de que algo simplemente no anda bien? Oh, pero ¿Qué podría estar mal? ¿Estarán bien mi esposo y mi hijita? ¿Les aguarda algún peligro terrible? ¿O esto se trata acaso de otro problema que jamás me imagine que pudiera pasar? ¿Serán cosas del amor? ¿Una advertencia que me hace el corazón?

No, no puedo pensar eso, él es mi esposo y ella mi mejor amiga, jamás me harían algo como eso"

Gerda no tardó en notar la actitud de la joven, quien sólo se dedicaba a contemplar el camino desde la ventana del carruaje.

"Va muy callada alteza"

"Oh" exclama la rubia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos "Gerda, ya sabes que puedes hablarme de tú, después de todo somos amigas"

"Noto que estás preocupada por algo y puedo darme cuenta de que no es sólo por todo este asunto de la guerra"

"Es sólo que... tengo un mal presentimiento y no sé qué pueda ser"

"Cálmate querida, ya verás que todo saldrá muy bien y tu esposo regresara nuevamente a tu lado para estrecharte entre sus brazos"

"¿Y si ya no lo hace?"

"Ten fe, tu esposo ha sobrevivido a peores situaciones"

"No me refiero a que pierda la vida, quiero decir que pierda interés en mí"

"¿Qué estás pensando ahora niña? Tu esposo te ama y siempre lo hará"

"Ojalá no te equivoques"

"Con los enamorados es como si tuvieran un tesoro muy valioso, siempre tienen miedo de que alguien se los vaya a robar, pero te aseguro que todo está bien"

"Gracias Gerda, tus palabras me tranquilizan en serio"

Entre tanto, en la cabaña del bosque, Hans se afeitaba mientras ordenaba sus ideas para hablar con la reina y aclarar sus sentimientos mutuos.

"No me atrevo a confrontar nuevamente a Elsa, temo que me rechace y ciertamente eso sería lo correcto, lo nuestro es imposible, está prohibido ¿Como hago para dejar de sentir todo esto que llevo dentro desde hace tiempo? ¿Como hago para rendirme y dejarte ir sin seguir peleando por amarte hasta morir? ¿Y si Elsa se niega?

Me tendría que mentir que esto es imposible, que no eres para mí. A veces necesito gritar, gritar al cielo que no puedo más. He comprendido que este amor pasional no me lleva a ningún lugar, no deja un centímetro en la tierra en el que no pueda necesitarte. Este amor se ha convertido en mi enemigo.

Así somos los humanos, fascinados por lo prohibido y atraídos por lo imposible. Así soy yo cuando de ti se trata. Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma.

No sé explicar muy bien lo que significas para mí. Tal vez nos hayamos encontrado algo tarde, pero podemos disfrutar el uno del otro el resto de nuestras vidas. Es increíble lo injusta que puede ser la vida, al hacerte encontrar el amor en una persona que no puede ser para ti. Cuando te encontré, las cosas se volvieron más claras y felices para mí.

Sé que no puedo estar a tu lado y aun así, es imposible acallar los latidos de mi corazón. Las circunstancias nos separan pero, ¿por qué debemos obedecerlas? Hay tantas cosas que no comprendo y que quisiera compartir contigo en este instante. Lo que siento hacia ti no me dejará mentir. Es tan triste saber que me correspondes y sin embargo, estamos obligados a permanecer lejos el uno del otro"

Andy por su parte, ajeno a todo este lío amoroso, se aburría mientras su madre les da a él y su hermanita clases de religión.

_"…. La auto manifestación de Dios en la creación visible está al alcance de todos los hombres" _Dijo la reina leyendo un grueso libro "_Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, el hombre ha percibido la sublimidad de la naturaleza y se ha preguntado sobre sus orígenes y su Creador. El meditar sobre esta pregunta debería llevar a creer que Dios es el Creador y Preservador del mundo material, que también incluye a la humanidad._

Pongan mucha atención niños:_ El Apóstol Pablo señala que Dios se revela en su creación y que todos los hombres podrían reconocerlo: Lo que de Dios se conoce les es manifiesto a los gentiles que no creen en Dios, pues Dios se lo manifestó. Porque las cosas invisibles de él, su eterno poder y deidad, se hacen claramente visibles desde la creación del mundo, siendo entendidas por medio de las cosas hechas, de modo que no tienen excusa" (Ro. 1:19-20)_

Bueno niños, la lección terminó" Dijo Elsa cerrando el libro "Ahora debo ir a una reunión importante con el rey"

"Perfecto, no te entretenemos más, vente sabionda"

"Genial, vamos a jugar"

"Alto ahí, ningún vamos a jugar, ustedes tienen cosas por hacer" Dijo la reina deteniéndolos

"Pero la clase terminó y tú estás muy ocupada, no te quitamos más tu tiempo" Respondió Andy intentando escabullirse

"Miren nomás que considerados, pero no, aún falta una actividad, vas a escribir 500 veces _No debo salirme de mi casa sin permiso_"

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Andy furioso.

"Lo que oíste" Respondió su madre

"No puedes hablar en serio" Replicó el chico

"Oh, hablo muy en serio"

"No puedes obligarme" Gruñó Andy

"Claro que puedo, si no las concluyes no podrás ver a tus amigos cuando volvamos a Arendelle, hasta que termines"

"A ellos no los metas en esto" Rezongó Andy

"He dicho, si quieres divertirte con tus amigos tienes que entregarme esa tarea"

"Pero me llevaría horas sino es que hasta días"

"Entonces te sugiero que empieces ya"

Mascullando y pateando todo cuanto había en su camino, Andy se sentó y comenzó a trabajar.

"Debiste pensarlo antes de desobedecer mis órdenes y colarte en el equipaje"

"Ji ji ji ji" Rio la sabionda

"Y tú jovencita, fuiste tan desobediente como tu hermano, así que el castigo también es para ti"

"Ay no, eso es mucho" Se quejó Helena

"Y al igual que tu hermano tienes que hacerlas, hablaré con tu padre y si no las terminas, a ver que castigo te pone él"

"No, no, ya voy, ya voy"

La niña tomó asiento al lado de su hermano y comenzó a hacer sus planas con su letra torcida y dispareja.

Viendo que ambos obedecían sus órdenes y sus respectivas tareas los mantendrían ocupados por un buen rato, suficiente tiempo para que no se metieran en líos y estuvieran a salvo en la cabaña, la reina salió de la habitación.

Haber impartido a los niños la clase la había distraído de su preocupación, pero una vez que la clase terminó y se dirigía a hablar con el rey, de nuevo a su mente llegaron pensamientos sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hans.

"No podré pasar el resto del viaje evitando a Hans, tal vez fue mala idea que viniéramos sin Liv, de no ser porque se colaron los niños quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado" Pensaba mientras paseaba cerca de la cabaña "Hans está enamorado de mí, pero eso no puede ser posible, esto no es correcto, él está casado. Aunque en un principio odié a ese hombre como nunca he odiado a nadie, cuantas noches en vela pasé llorando poco antes de que naciera Andy a causa de lo que ese hombre me había hecho. Pero luego conforme el tiempo pasó y me ayudó a cerrar mis heridas y vi como se transformaba en un hombre totalmente reformado, y el gran cariño sincero que tiene para con Andy, las muchas veces que nos apoyó, creo que no pude evitar enamorarme perdidamente de él, por más que traté de reprimir este sentimiento.

Hay ocasiones en que nos miramos oh y siento que apenas puedo respirar. Pero tengo que aparentar frente a Liv o frente a Andy, no debo darle un mal ejemplo a mi hijo. Que complicado es esto Hans ¡Tú tan dentro de mi pecho y yo tan fuera de tu vida! Te conocí como a cualquiera, sin buscar nada, y terminé queriéndote como a nadie, encontrándolo todo. Él me pidió que tuviéramos una relación amorosa, pero eso no puede ser, es totalmente inmoral e incorrecto, no es eso lo que me inculcaron mis padres.

¿Por qué tengo que callar lo que mi corazón siente por ti? ¿Por qué se me ocurrió quererte si sé que no puedo tenerte? Mi amor es prohibido, deseando a un hombre que ya tiene dueña, no puedo elegir es mi corazón el que sufre él no es para mí. Susurro su nombre en medio de la noche, me siento sola y ella... ella está en sus brazos.

Duele tener a una persona al lado, sin poder tenerla en el corazón ¿Qué le diré si me topo con él? ¿Y si insiste en que nos amemos? ¿Tendré la fuerza para decirle que no al hombre que amo?

Debo hacerlo, lo que me pide es imposible, debo decirle que no. Dios mí dame fuerzas para hacerlo, para rechazarlo."

En eso escuchó pasos a su espalda y sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies al toparse con Hans como si fuera a ser puesta a prueba.

"Hola Elsa buenos días"

"Buenos días Hans"

"Creo que es una bella mañana"

"Sí, es muy bonita"

"Escucha quiero decirte algo…"

"Por favor Hans, no hay nada de que hablar, lo nuestro es imposible, seamos buenos amigos"

"No, sé que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti"

"No Hans, te equivocas"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo no te amo ni te podré amar nunca"

"Eso no es verdad"

"Claro que lo es, así que por favor no insistas"

"Desde hace tiempo que sufro una agonía. Cuanto más cerca estoy de ti, más crece; el hecho de pensar que no estoy contigo es un tormento. Soy prisionero del beso que nunca debiste haberme dado; desde que me besaste durante nuestro viaje a Austria, mi corazón late con la esperanza de que ese beso no se convierta en cicatriz. Estás muy dentro de mi alma, atormentándome. Qué puedo hacer, haré todo lo que me pidas"

La reina no respondió nada, sólo permaneció pensativa, así que Hans volvió a hablar.

"Si sufres lo mismo que yo por favor dímelo"

"Hans, esto… esto no es posible"

"Todo es posible Elsa, escúchame"

"Tú escucha, vivimos en un mundo real, vuelve a él, tú estás casado con Liv, si insistes en seguir con esto no llegaremos a ningún sitio, no permitiré que arriesgues tu matrimonio por mí"

"¿Me estás pidiendo que sea racional? Créeme me gustaría poder desintegrar mis sentimientos, pero no es así"

"No cederé a esto"

"Pienso que no tiene que ser así, podemos vernos en secreto. Pero al menos quiero saber tus verdaderos sentimientos me parece obvio que sientes algo por mí, una vez hasta me besaste"

"Eso fue en un momento de mucho estrés, no pensaba con claridad"

"No te creo"

"Créeme, tú estás casado, estás prohibido para mí y para cualquier mujer que no sea Liv"

"Entonces ¿No me amas?"

"No Hans, no te amo" Dijo la reina esquivando su mirada

"Así no, quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que no me amas" Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose y tomándola por la barbilla haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran.

"Te he dicho la verdad Hans, yo no te amo" Dijo la reina con gran dificultad ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos tras una mirada fría y sintiendo su corazón desgarrarse "Y no podemos enamorarnos ¿Para qué? ¿Para vivir un engaño? ¿Un engaño que se descubrirá algún día? No cederé a eso ¿Tú sí Hans? ¿Quieres vivir así?"

"No, es cierto, nos destruiría" Dijo Hans pensativo y con ojos llorosos "No debemos"

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no seguirlo y arrojarse en sus brazos, la reina lo miró alejarse, y una vez que el pelirrojo estuvo a una distancia prudente, colapsó cayendo de rodillas.

"Tuve que hacerlo, yo no podía aceptar su propuesta, yo no podía hacerle esto a Liv, pero lo amo. Oh frágil corazón que reposa en mí. Desgarrándose entre lágrimas de dolor, lagrimas de amargura, lagrimas de derrota, lagrimas de desesperación. Preguntas sin respuesta, monotonía que resbala entre el sudor del fatigado corazón. Terremotos en forma de latidos. Angustia y exasperación, el corazón no deja de latir, pero no puede seguir el ritmo de los latidos. Desventuras que no ven su fin ante el corazón que se queda sin aliento. Frágiles latidos en frágil corazón. Bomba de relojería, que apunto de estallar bombea penurias arterias abajo. Este amor es algo que atraviesa el alma, es un sentimiento que allí está y se mantiene vivo y cada vez más fuerte, es un sentimiento eterno. Pero ya debo dejar de pensar en eso, nadie debe saber que lloré" Dijo enjuagándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie para dirigir sus pasos hacia la cabaña.

Y entró por fin a la recámara donde el rey tenía mapas, papeles y todo lo necesario para desempeñar sus funciones.

"Oh reina Elsa que bueno que vino" Exclamó el monarca extranjero "Justo terminé de redactar los términos bajo los que castigaré a quienes me traicionaron y despojaron de mi reino para entregarlo en manos de los separatistas"

"¿Los mandará ejecutar?"

"A algunos sí, sé que usted en diversas ocasiones ha demostrado una gran compasión e imagino que quiere evitar las ejecuciones a toda costa, pero en ocasiones son necesarias, debo darles un castigo severo para que otros lo piensen dos veces antes de levantarse en mi contra y así garantizar la paz en mi reino"

"Supongo que tiene razón, espero que mi reino siga pacífico durante muchos años más y no verme en la necesidad de dictar este tipo de sentencias"

De vuelta en el bosque, en otra parte de la cabaña, puliendo su espada, Hans reflexionaba en la negación de la reina.

"Ella me rechazó, estaba seguro de que las cosas serían diferentes, imaginé que después de 13 años encerrada y otros 13 de ser una madre soltera estaría muy necesitada de amor y yo podría ayudarle a sanar su alma y su corazón después de que yo fui quien los dañó en primer lugar. Dicen que amor es pensar en las necesidades del otro antes que en las tuyas y yo estaba dispuesto a arriesgar mi matrimonio por ayudarla a ser feliz, a probar las delicias del amor"

De pronto, como si hubiera captado el sufrimiento de su esposa, su actitud cambió a una mucho más sensata, como si despertara de ese sueño imposible.

"Pero Elsa tiene razón, este amor está prohibido yo estoy casado con una mujer maravillosa, sin la cual jamás hubiera cambiado como lo hice. Ella estuvo conmigo incondicionalmente en aquellos terribles momentos, cuando mis padres me habían degradado de mi rango, convirtiéndome en un sirviente y mis hermanos me humillaban todo el tiempo, me sentía tan desesperado en aquellos momentos.

Nunca imaginé que a pesar de la vida que había llevado, a pesar de las cosas terribles que había hecho, aun cuando nadie de mi familia quería saber nada de mí, pudiera existir alguien a quien yo le importara como le importo a Liv y que ese alguien me fuera a ofrendar su amor eterno, amor que no merecía en aquel entonces, ni merezco por lo que estuve a punto de hacer.

Un amor al que no puedo faltarle con mis acciones, si ella me comprendió y perdonó de todo lo malo que hice en el pasado, no puedo traicionar esa bondad de ángel que demostró por mí en ese momento, que todavía me sigue demostrando a pesar de haber descubierto el secreto más terrible de mi pasado.

Yo sería tan vil como era en ese entonces si la traicionara, después de haber estado a mi lado en las buenas como en las malas, en los momentos en que yo más necesitaba su cariño y su bondad, ya que, después de todo, fue por Liv y no por Elsa el motivo por el cual me convertí en un mejor hombre, el motivo por el cual sepulté mi pasado y comencé una nueva vida a su lado.

Lo mejor será que me olvide de este amor prohibido que cruzó por mi mente y lo entierre como al resto de mis errores cometidos, ya que gracias a la decisión de Elsa me he dado cuenta de que esa clase de relación no es la que debo llevar teniendo por esposa a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, son las tentaciones de la carne y debo evitar caer en ellas"

De vuelta en la recámara, Andy y Helena hacían la tarea que la reina les había impuesto.

"Ouch, mi manita ya me duele de tanto escribir"

"A mí también y apenas voy en el renglón número 65"

"¿Y si tomamos un descanso? Hay que ir a cazar mariposas, el otro día las niñas de la villa vecina atraparon unas hermosísimas"

"No podemos sabionda"

"Nuestros papás no se darán cuenta"

"¿En qué renglón vas?"

"Voy en el número 60"

"Lleguemos al 100 y nos damos una escapada a explorar el bosque"

"Muy bien, ya verás que terminaré antes que tú"

"Já, en tus sueños sabionda"

Momentos después ambos corrían por los alrededores.

"¿Sabes qué estoy pensando sabionda?"

"¿Tú piensas?"

"Muy graciosa sabionda, se me ocurrió que si voy a participar en la guerra..."

"Querrás decir vamos"

"Como sea, lo mejor es que estemos listos, así que esto es lo que haremos, primero hay que juntar todas las piedras que podamos"

"¿Vamos a atacar al enemigo con piedras? No entiendo" dice la niña mientras sigue las indicaciones de su hermano

"No, tú me arrojarás las piedras y yo debo esquivarlas todas para mejorar mis reflejos"

"¿De este tamaño estarán bien?" Pregunta la sabionda mostrándole una piedra de gran tamaño

"Desde luego que no ¿Qué acaso quieres matarme? Este tamaño es mejor" le dice mostrándole una más o menos del tamaño del puño de su hermana

Luego de un rato de recolectar piedras, por fin ya tienen un montón.

"Ya tenemos bastantes ¿comenzamos ya?" Pregunta la niña emocionada

"Muy bien sabionda, tú debes estar parada en esta línea de aquí" le dice el elegido mientras dibuja en la tierra una línea con su pie "Y desde aquí debes lanzarme las piedras lo más recio que puedas" le dice mientras se coloca delante de una pared de piedra

"¿Seguro? ¿Y qué tal si te descalabro?"

"Lo dudo, con Oppker estuve entrenando por muchos meses para mejorar mis reflejos"

"¿Y cuándo me enseñarás a mí a mejorarlos?"

"Dentro de un tiempo, no comas ansias sabionda y comencemos"

"¿Te la lanzo de veras con todas mis fuerzas?"

"Claro que si, de eso se trata esto"

La niña toma vuelo con la mano y le lanza la piedra a su hermano, éste la esquiva, pero la piedra termina estrellándose detrás de él y se rompe en pedazos.

"Vaya tienes un muy buen brazo sabionda"

"Ji ji ji, he practicado mucho como pitcher"

"Aun así no esperaba que fueras a romper la piedra, mira, hasta le hiciste una marca a la roca detrás de mí"

"¿Listo para otra?"

"En un momento lo estaré, pero primero hay que hacer algunos ajustes"

"¿Cuáles?"

"Mejor lanza desde aquí" le dice su hermano trazando nuevamente una línea en el piso, pero ahora unos pasos más atrás

"¿Por qué te dio miedo? Ji ji ji"

"Lánzame las piedras de una vez"

Una vez más la niña le lanza las piedras como proyectiles, el joven príncipe logra esquivarlas todas sin muchos trabajos, pero sigue sorprendido de que las piedras se estrellan a su espalda con la misma fuerza que la primera.

"Muy bien Andy, esquivaste todos mis ataques"

"Vaya sabionda, creo que tienes algunos sentidos agudizados como yo"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Que somos un poco más fuertes, ágiles y resistentes que una persona normal, de lo contrario los tipos malos nos vapulearían con facilidad, por algo somos el elegido y la iluminada"

"Genial, tenemos poderes ocultos, espera a que se lo diga a mi papá"

"Espera sabionda, recuerda que no puedes andar contándole a todo el mundo que tú y yo cuidaremos al mundo mágico"

"Oh, es cierto, lo olvidaba"

"Ya se los dirás a tus papás, pero eso será más adelante"

"Estoy segura de que les dará mucho gusto saber que su hija es más fuerte de lo que parece, ji ji ji"

"Bueno, volvamos a la recamara antes de que descubran que nos escapamos"

"Espera, ahora sigo yo, ya verás como esquivo todas las piedras"

"Ok, pero no quiero arriesgarme a pegarte con las piedras" le dice su hermano, quien terminó agotado luego del ataque de su hermanita "Yo usaré bolas de nieve"

"Bueno, como quieras, aunque estoy segura de que las esquivaré todas"

El chico aparece un montón de bolas de nieve y comienza a lanzárselas a su hermanita, la niña esquiva unas pocas, pero casi todas terminan dándole, pues no ha tenido aun entrenamiento alguno para mejorar sus reflejos.

"¿Cuántas esquivé Andy?"

"Como unas cinco"

"¿Y cuántas me lanzaste?"

"Como unas treinta"

"Oh... bueno, algo es algo, pero tienes que enseñarme cómo lo haces, tú pudiste esquivarlas todas"

"Si, te prometo que luego te enseñaré mis técnicas, pero ahora lo mejor será que continuemos con nuestras planas"

"Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo mucho"

"Lo sé, pero estamos castigados ¿Recuerdas?"

"Ya qué"

Los niños regresan a continuar con las labores que les dejó la reina, la cual no parece haber siquiera notado que los niños la desobedecieron por continuar sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Mientras en el reino de Cimmeria, los soldados separatistas marchaban por las calles oprimiendo al pueblo en nombre del usurpador que había tomado el trono. Y los pobres ciudadanos entonaban una triste canción.

_Todos:_

"_Otro día se va_

_Y eres mucho más viejo_

_Es la vida del pobre_

_No hay más que decir_

_Vas al tajo y a sufrir_

_Nunca puedes_

_Ganar la partida_

_Pero aun sigues en pie_

_Y para qué_

_Que miseria de vida_

_Otro día se va _

_Bajo el gélido viento_

_No hay abrigo que cubra_

_Ese hielo mortal_

_El dolor no tiene voz_

_Nadie escucha al niño que llora_

_Y el invierno se acerca veloz_

_Duro puñal_

_Va llegando tu hora_

_Otro día se va_

_Y otro día te espera_

_Esa luz en el alma _

_Es un rayo de sol_

_Una grieta en la pared ese trueno _

_Que anuncia tormenta_

_Esa Tierra que tiene sed_

_Solo queda implorar piedad"_

Pero por suerte la ayuda estaba en camino, pues al paso de algunos días, el barco en el que viajaba Liv tocaba puerto en la capital del senado.

"Bienvenida Alteza" Dijo el Canciller Conrad recibiéndola en su casa.

"Gracias excelencia"

"Imagino que trajo con usted al príncipe Anders"

"No, Andy está en su casa estudiando, vienen los exámenes bimestrales"

"Oh, lo imagino, aunque me hubiera gustado ver al chico"

"¿Ya conoce al Capitán Escarcha?" Preguntó Liv

"Creo que tuve el placer de conocerlo durante la fiesta del joven Anders" Respondió el Canciller

"Encantado de verlo nuevamente" Dijo el Capitán

"Y ella es la Sra. Gerda, ama de llaves del castillo de Arendelle y amiga personal de la reina Elsa" Continuó Liv.

"Es un placer conocerla formalmente"

"El gusto es mío señor"

"Espero que su estancia sea cómoda"

"Estoy segura de que así será"

"¿A qué debo el honor de su visita princesa Liv?"

"Vengo en un asunto oficial, la reina Elsa me nombró su representante en el senado, y necesitamos que la república intervenga"

"Le aseguro que haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pero dígame ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Se trata del Rey de Cimmeria"

"Oh sí, el buen rey Fausto, falleció hace cerca de un año"

"¿Puedo hablarle en privado?"

"Claro, sígame"

Una vez en el despacho del canciller Liv explicó lo sucedido.

"Lo que sucede es que en realidad, no está muerto"

"¿No lo está?" Preguntó el Canciller desconcertado y con una impresión de decepción en los ojos.

"No" Continuó Liv sin notarlo "Él tuvo que fingir su muerte y escapó, pero ahora está listo para recuperar su reino.

"¿En serio?"

"Por eso vine, para solicitar el apoyo de la república una vez que él logre recuperar el trono de manos del ejército separatista"

"Como representante de mi país convocaré a una sesión mañana mismo"

"Gracias señor"

"Ahora sígame contando ¿Sabe donde está en estos momentos el rey Fausto?"

"Sí, Elsa y mi esposo fueron a apoyarlo, por lo que supe se encuentra oculto en un bosque no muy lejos de Cimmeria"

"Interesante"

De vuelta en el bosque, con el pasar de los días, aún no había rastro del mensajero que fue por provisiones, y tanto las que tenían en la cabaña como las que llevaba la reina comenzaron a escasear. Durante varios días Elsa y Hans apenas si habían intercambiado palabra.

"Muy bien niños a cenar" Dijo Elsa llamándolos y los chicos de inmediato corrieron a la mesa.

"¿Es una broma? ¿Sólo media patata cocida y un par de chícharos?" Rezongó Andy al ver su plato.

"Es lo que hay Andy hijo, no hemos tenido noticias del hombre que enviaron a traer comida a un poblado cercano" Explicó su madre

"¿Crees que lo hayan hecho prisionero?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Y qué se supone que vamos a comer? Por aquí no hay árboles frutales ni nada a causa de este clima pantanoso"

"No lo sé, pero ya verás que haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para que no pasen hambre"

"¿Y por qué no mandan a alguien a averiguar que pasó con el hombre que mandaron?"

"Porque no queremos levantar sospechas, quizás haya soldados patrullando el lugar"

Andy ya no dijo nada, pero se quedó pensativo.

"¿Y si enviaran a alguien que no levantara sospechas? ¿Cómo un par de inocentes niños? ji ji ji" Con una sonrisa pícara terminó su cena y momentos después todos se disponían a dormir.

"Muy bien Helena, es hora de dormir" Dijo Elsa ayudando a la niña a cambiarse en la habitación que compartían. "Mira nomás que roturas tan feas tiene tu vestidito, mañana lo coseré"

"¿Tú sabes coser?"

"Sí, bordar es una de las cosas que me gusta hacer, es relajante"

"Te lo agradezco Elsa, pero no permito que nadie cosa, parche o remiende de alguna manera estas roturas, son muy valiosas"

"¿Así que tú las aprecias?"

"Sí, porque obtuve cada una de ellas divirtiéndome con mi mejor amigo en el mundo Andy"

"Oh Helenita, eso fue hermoso"

"¿De veras?"

"Sí, me da mucho gusto que tú y tu hermano se quieran tanto"

"Es lo que los buenos hermanos deben hacer ¿Verdad Elsa?"

"Así es"

"¿Sabes? Extraño a mi mamá"

"Lo sé, pero ya verás que pronto volveremos"

"Eso espero y le voy a dar la queja de las planas que me pusiste a hacer"

"Y apuesto a que me dará la razón, pues no debiste venir ya que podrían ponerse las cosas peligrosas"

"Oh, pero en ese caso el príncipe del hielo y la princesa hechicera les darán su merecido"

"El príncipe del hielo es el alias de Andy pero…"

"¿Qué es alias?"

"Es la otra forma en que se le conoce a una persona, como un apodo o sobrenombre"

"Oh"

"Por eso digo que ese es el alias de Andy, pero ¿Quién es la princesa hechicera?"

"Pues yo ¿Te gusta mi nombre?"

"Suena muy bonito, pero preferiría que tanto la princesa hechicera como el príncipe del hielo se mantengan a salvo lejos de todo esto"

"Pero si la otra vez derrotamos a la bruja malvada y salvamos el mundo mágico"

"Lo sé, por eso en ocasiones ya no sé que hacer"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Una parte de mí quisiera mantener a Andy y a ti a salvo de todo peligro a toda costa, pero la otra parte sabe que proteger el mundo mágico es su misión y deben acudir en ayuda de quien los necesite"

"Ya verás que no nos pasará nada, además Oppker y Luminara nos cuidarán"

"Sé que lo harán, y ahora a dormir pequeña Towanda, no olvides decir tus oraciones"

Después de rezar la niña se acurrucó en su cama.

"Esta cabaña es bonita y todo, pero creo que de noche todo se pone muy tenebroso, queda muy oscuro y se oyen ruidos"

"Descuida, nada te pasará mientras estés conmigo"

"Por eso sé que mi mamá no me regañará por haberme colado, ella sabe que tú me cuidas muy bien"

Al día siguiente Andy se escabulló en la habitación de las chicas, Sussy, Elsa y Helena aún dormían y la luz del sol todavía no empezaba a clarear.

"Pst, sabionda" Llamó el chico en voz baja "Pst, Helena" Dijo subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz.

Al ver que no daba resultado y la niña seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, Andy se acercó al pie de la cama y le hizo cosquillas en un pie.

"Ja ja ja" Rio la niña despertando y de inmediato se enfureció "¿Por qué me despiertas hermano?"

"Shh, cállate ¿Quieres despertar a todos?" Dijo Andy tapándole la boca "Recuerda que vamos a ir al lugar secreto que te prometí" Agregó soltándola.

"Es cierto" Exclamó la niña en voz baja relamiéndose.

"Vístete para que salgamos cuanto antes"

Momentos después, los chicos se encontraban caminando por el bosque hacia un claro.

"Tiene que estar por aquí" Dijo Andy orientándose

"Ay, no me digas que estamos perdidos"

"Descuida, llegaremos en un dos por tres, Oh ¿Ya lo viste? Te dije que llegaríamos" Dijo Andy quitando la maleza y descubriendo unas ruinas.

"¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?"

"Lo descubrí el otro día cuando papá me enseñaba a hacer una ronda de vigilancia usando el catalejo"

"Ohhh ¿Y de veras está abandonado este lugar?"

"Sí, y a juzgar por el estado tan deteriorado que está diría que fue destruida durante alguna guerra y lleva años así, ahora démonos prisa que me muero de hambre" Dijo Andy mientras comenzaban a escalar por los muros derruidos y hurgaban en las grietas y huecos que se habían formado.

"Encontré algo" Dijo la niña tomando unos pequeños huevos de paloma

"También yo" Respondió su hermano haciendo lo mismo. "Bon apetit" Dijo Andy quebrando el cascarón y dejando caer el contenido sobre su lengua "Mmmm"

"Yumi, yumi, viscoso pero sabroso" Agregó la niña relamiéndose. "Gracias a los cuervos y palomas por dejarnos este manjar"

Ambos continuaron hurgando, recolectando y zampándose tantos huevos como pudieron.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó la niña cuando un trozo de piedra donde pisaba cedía ante su peso y casi caía de una altura considerable.

"¡Helena! ¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que sí, casi me caigo"

"Que susto me diste"

"Creo que ya no hay huevitos"

"Sí, yo tampoco encuentro ya nada"

"Oh, apenas que comenzaba a llenarme ¿Cuándo volveremos por más?"

"Yo creo que las aves volverán a poner huevos como en una semana, pero descuida tengo un plan"

"¿Cuál es?"

"No comentes nada a nadie, pero tú y yo iremos al poblado más cercano para conseguir dinero y provisiones"

"¿Y cómo haremos eso?"

"Con eso" Respondió su hermano señalando un montón de rectángulos de vidrio diseñados para ventana que estaban en un rincón cubiertos de polvo. "Seremos instaladores de vidrio"

"Genial"

"Pero ahora volvamos a casa"

Más tarde de regreso en la cabaña.

"Andy ¿Dónde estaban me tenían con pendiente?" Dijo su madre

"Sólo fuimos a buscar un poco de comida" Respondió el chico

"Y trajimos también para ti y mi papá" Agregó la niña

"¿Qué consiguieron?" Preguntó Elsa.

"Huevos de paloma"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Sí" Respondió Andy entregándole un montón de huevitos envueltos en un pañuelo. "Sé que es un alimento poco común, pero no están tan mal"

"Iré a llevarle a mi papá los suyos" Dijo la niña saliendo de la cocina.

"¿Así que huevos de paloma? ¿De donde los sacaste hijito?"

"Los encontramos en unas viejas ruinas"

"¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió eso?"

"Pues, ya antes había padecido necesidades, durante mi huida a Londres, era algunas de las cosas que Birgit y yo teníamos que hacer para sobrevivir"

"Sé que esa experiencia fue para ti traumatizante, y créeme que también para mí lo fue, saber que mi hijo estaba solo y perdido fue horrible, pero incluso de algo malo puede salir algo bueno, de no ser porque pasaste por esas situaciones no habrías adquirido estas habilidades de supervivencia que ahora posees"

"Supongo que tienes razón ¿Quieres que los prepare para ti? Es otra de las cosas que aprendí en mi escapada"

"Sí por favor hijo"

Reuniendo todo lo necesario, Andy preparó unos mini huevos estrellados que no se veían muy apetitosos.

"Espero que te gusten, porque los hice especialmente para ti"

"Gracias Andy, eres muy amable"

"Pruébalos"

"Mmm, mis felicitaciones al chef" Dijo la reina sonriendo para no desairar a su hijo.

"Gracias, no me gusta presumir pero creo que si tengo dotes de cocinero"

"Y vaya que sí, escucha Andy, en casa siento que no te dedico el tiempo suficiente, créeme que me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo, eres mi razón de vivir, pero no puedo. Tú eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida, pero llegaste casi al mismo tiempo en que empecé dirigir el reino, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por estar contigo, pero siento que no es suficiente, siento que no he sido una buena madre del todo al permitir que mi trabajo interfiera con la maternidad, no quiero que te sientas abandonado o no querido"

"Hey, vamos, no te pongas así, tú eres una excelente mamá, y te aseguro que aunque no nos veamos a cada minuto del día, lo importante es que nos queremos y estamos el uno para el otro, además no me siento abandonado ni nada, yo entiendo perfectamente que dirigir un reino no es cosa fácil, yo estoy en mis estudios, últimamente pasó mucho tiempo con mis amigos que en casa, y luego están también mis misiones como el elegido, pero aun así tú y yo convivimos y somos muy unidos. Me siento muy querido mamá, por todos, por ti, por papá, por Helena, mis tíos y primas, y también por mis amigos, dicen que los amigos valen oro, y a esos tres cabezas huecas no los cambiaría por nada"

"Gracias Andy, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, y déjame decirte que el desayuno estuvo delicioso, pero ahora debemos pasar a tus lecciones"

"Claro ¿Qué tema veremos hoy? Te advierto que estuve estudiando y vengo preparado para todo" Dijo Andy mientras ambos tomaban asiento en el área destinada para sus estudios

"Hoy veremos Educación Sexual"

"¿Qué? ¿Y si mejor vemos álgebra?"

"Ya hemos visto suficientes matemáticas, no quiero que te atrases en otras materias"

"Muy bien, si tú insistes"

"Voy a aprovechar este tiempo de calidad que estamos pasando juntos, creo que en este aspecto de tu educación si te he descuidado, pronto cumplirás trece, prácticamente eres todo un hombrecito"

"Pero ya he aprendido con mi tutor en qué consiste todo ese proceso"

"Sí, pero me imagino que tienes ciertas dudas que yo puedo aclararte"

"Te aseguro que todo me quedó muy claro"

"Recuerda que te he dicho muchas veces que quiero que me tengas confianza"

"Y claro que confío en ti, pero hay de confianza a confianza, todo esto me parece muy vergonzoso"

"Son cosas naturales que no tienen por qué avergonzarte, a ver, dime ¿en qué página vas con tu tutor?"

"Veamos, creo que íbamos a ver sobre el embarazo"

"Perfecto, porque aquí tengo este libro sobre biología que nos será muy útil:

_EL EMBARAZO_

_El embarazo se inicia en el mismo momento en que se fusionan un óvulo y un espermatozoide, proceso conocido con el nombre de fecundación o concepción. Para que esta circunstancia pueda darse se requieren lógicamente de dos acontecimientos:_

_1\. La ovulación por parte del ovario_

_Tras la expulsión del óvulo, éste es atrapado por la trompa conduciéndolo en su interior en dirección hacia el útero. _

_2\. Coito previo._

_Nacida por el deseo y por la excitación sexual, el varón experimenta la erección, la cual comporta el aumento en longitud, grosor y dureza del pene. En el coito el hombre..."_

"Mamá ya sé como funciona todo eso, no soy un bebé, papá me explicó, en serio, no tienes que explicarme paso por paso, es tan incómodo para mí como lo es para ti"

"Sé que puede resultar vergonzoso para ambos, pero es importante que tratemos estos temas, la sexualidad abarca todo lo que somos. Entonces, ¿por qué tener miedo o vergüenza de hablar del sexo? ¿Acaso Dios Nuestro Señor no ha creado a cada uno de nosotros como hombre o como mujer? Como te decía, el hombre_ introduce el pene en el interior de la vagina de la mujer, la excitación sexual se hace máxima conduciendo a la eyaculación. Los espermatozoides son puestos inmediatamente en contacto con el moco cervical que facilita el ascenso de éstos a través del útero, para posteriormente seguir a través de la trompa._

_Inmediatamente después de que un espermatozoide consigue penetrar en el interior del óvulo, la pared de éste se transforma en impenetrable para los demás espermatozoides. Ya en el interior del óvulo, el núcleo del espermatozoide se une con el núcleo del óvulo transformándose dichos núcleos en una nueva célula. _

_La nueva célula comienza en la misma trompa la multiplicación celular permaneciendo en ella por espacio de 4-5 días. En un estadio ya avanzado de división celular y maduración, el huevo o cigoto abandona la trompa y se encamina hacia la cavidad uterina, en cuya superficie se implantará._

_En el mismo momento que el huevo fecundado anida en la mucosa endometrial tiene lugar la formación de la placenta" _Terminó la reina

"Vaya, algunas cosas ya las había visto con mi tutor ¿No te parece increíble que yo, tú, todos en el mundo venimos de unas celulitas microscópicas?"

"Son las maravillas del mundo en el que vivimos"

"¿Y en qué momento del embarazo será cuando se define que los niños tendrán poderes?"

"En realidad no tengo la menor idea, puesto que la ciencia no tiene respuestas para eso ¿Tienes alguna otra duda Anders sobre este tema?"

"Creo que no, aunque esas cosas científicas son medio complicadas, pero igual no importa si aprendo o no al respecto, después de todo nunca voy a embarazarme je je je"

"No, pero si puedes embarazar a una chica"

"No creo que eso suceda"

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes la sospecha de que tengas algún problema médico?"

"No, no, en ese sentido todo está bien, me refiero a que a ninguna chica le gusto"

"Oh Andy ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque es la verdad, Victoria está enamorada de otro, Angelita resultó no ser mi amor verdadero, y para Rose no paso de ser un chico simpático pero hasta ahí"

"¿Quien es Rose? Creo que no me habías platicado sobre ella"

"Oh, je je je, es una chica nueva en Arendelle que es muy bonita y agradable, pero que al parecer sólo le agrado como amigo" Dijo Andy sin saber que en realidad a Rose le gustaba él.

"Bueno ¿Y qué me dices de Birgit?"

"Oh mamá, ella y yo sólo somos buenos amigos"

"Ya llegará la persona indicada para ti"

"Pero ¿Y si no? ¿Y si nadie me quiere por mis poderes?"

"Estoy segura de que no será así"

"No quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero si tú no te casaste con nadie dudo que las cosas sean diferentes para mí"

"Ya te he dicho que tú no tienes por qué vivir mi vida, si yo no me casé con nadie no fue sólo por mis poderes, además a pesar de ellos te tengo a ti ¿No es cierto?"

"Sí, pero me pongo triste por ti, hubieras merecido tener un esposo también"

"No tienes que sentirte triste por mí, te aseguro que teniéndote a ti a mi lado, lo tengo todo. Y si no me casé se debió también a que después de estar encerrada por tantos años no tuve las habilidades sociales necesarias, también tuvo que ver el hecho de que a causa de ciertas cosas que me sucedieron de joven me volví desconfiada. Y la sociedad en que vivimos dice que ya porque una mujer tenga un hijo sin estar casada significa que es una mala mujer y los hombres las eviten o se acerquen a ellas sin buenas intenciones, es por eso que preferí evitar cualquier romance, no sabía si algún Romeo aspirara más bien a mi corona. Pero creo que a pesar de eso hemos sido muy felices sólo tú y yo ¿No crees?"

"Sí, mucho, es sólo que en ocasiones siento que te sientes sola y cuando yo era chiquito y dormíamos juntos recuerdo que llorabas mucho algunas noches"

"Oh, eso, bien... pues eso se debía a mis muchos miedos e inseguridades de ese entonces, aún era yo muy joven, había pasado muchos años apartada de los demás y de repente tenía la responsabilidad de un reino y un hijo. Pero tú aún eres muy joven para angustiarte por lo que te deparará el destino, tienes toda una vida por delante" Y después aprovechando ese momento de confianza que se presentó entre ambos, la reina agregó "¿Tienes alguna duda respecto a tu cuerpo o los cambios que estás experimentando?´"

"No"

"Recuerda que puedes tenerme confianza"

"Es que tal vez sea una tontería"

"Eso lo juzgaré yo, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me lo dices"

"No, no ¿Para qué?"

"Anda dime, a lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte"

"No creo, es cosa de chicos"

"Aunque te sorprenda las mamás también sabemos de cosas de chicos"

"Bueno, te lo diré, pues... pues... verás como ya imaginarás, todos mis amigos ya empiezan a desarrollarse y me preocupa el tamaño de mi... de mi... ya sabes..."

"Ajá" Dijo la reina entendiendo a qué se refería

"Ostein me dijo que si le amarro algo pesado haré que crezca de tamaño grande, dice que a las chicas es lo que les gusta ¿Tú crees que funcionará?"

"Andy claro que no, lo único que podrías ocasionarte es algún daño severo, espero que no lo hayas intentado"

"No, me daba miedo que me doliera o algo así"

"Eso que te dijo Ostein se basa sólo en falsos mitos que la gente crea y ese vago no demuestra más que su ignorancia, no debes hacerle caso, no hay manera de lograr modificar su tamaño tienes que esperar a que termines de crecer y depende de la genética"

Andy pasó un rato conversando con su madre y aclarando algunas de sus dudas.

Más tarde, el rey se encontraba en su improvisada oficina, cuando fue visitado por los pequeños príncipes.

"Hola amiguitos, no los había visto mucho últimamente ¿Cómo se encuentran?"

"Muy bien su majestad" responde el chico

"Pero hemos estado castigados y es por eso que no nos había visto" agrega la niña

"Bueno pues espero que los perdonen rápido sus padres, porque lo que hicieron no lo hicieron con malas intenciones después de todo"

"¿Verdad que si?" Insiste la sabionda

"Así es, ustedes sólo querían ayudar, si quieren yo puedo hablar con sus padres para que los perdonen más pronto y les levanten el castigo cuanto antes"

"Muchas gracias majestad"responde el platinado

"Oiga ¿le podemos preguntar una cosa?" Añade la princesita

"¿Qué se les ofrece?"

"Pues verá, nosotros queríamos saber ¿Cómo fue que usted fingió morirse?" Pregunta el chico esperando no molestar con esto al monarca

"Oh, ya veo, imaginaba que eso despertaría su curiosidad tarde o temprano"

"¿Y bien? ¿Nos lo dirá?" Pregunta la niña con mucha curiosidad

"Pues verán, una vez que mi ejercito fue vencido por aquellos intrusos yo fui mandado a una mazmorra bajo la sentencia de muerte, ahí aguardé por 3 días, me encontraba derrotado, ya no tenia esperanzas, me sentía abandonado por todos"

"¿Y qué pasó?" Interrumpió la niña

"No interrumpas sabionda, deja que el rey termine"

"Lo siento, por favor continúe" le dice la pelirroja al monarca

"Pero resultó que un grupo de hombres de mi ejercito no se habían dado por vencidos, liderados por quien ahora es mi general"

"Oh si, ya la conocimos, es muy bonita, por cierto" interrumpe Andy

"Ahora fuiste tú el que lo interrumpió" le dice su hermanita

"Por favor prosiga" se disculpa el chico

"La general entró al calabozo sin ser vista por los guardias, sus planes eran rescatarme y que nos escapáramos sin dejar rastro, pero en lo que me encontraba, se topó con un hombre que era muy parecido a mí, el pobre padecía de una terrible enfermedad incurable que lo mataría luego de una larga y lenta agonía.

Entonces la general le propuso que intercambiara lugar conmigo, como el hombre era simpatizante de su rey, aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, le prometimos que veríamos por que su familia no pasara necesidades. Entonces hicimos el cambio y escapamos de ahí usando unos túneles subterráneos que conectan con las catacumbas y no paramos hasta que aquí nos encontramos a salvo.

Días después supimos por boca de un espía que mandamos a la ciudad, que el hombre había sido ejecutado en mi lugar y ahora todos me daban por muerto, fue entonces que decidimos planear un contraataque para recuperar lo que me fue arrebatado por esos malditos, pero como verán, somos muy pocos los que nos encontramos llevando a cabo esta causa, fue por eso que decidí pedirle ayuda a la reina de las nieves, pues ya fuera con su ejercito o con sus poderes ella nos garantizaría la victoria"

"Vaya, esa general que usted tiene es verdaderamente astuta" opina la sabionda

"Si, es tan bonita como inteligente" agregó el chico embelesado

"Yo creo que ella está enamorada de usted" le dice la niña al rey

"Sabionda"

"¿O si no por qué más crees que hace todo esto? Estoy segura de que a la general le gusta usted mucho" insiste la pelirroja

"Ahm, bueno..." Respondió el rey verdaderamente ruborizado "Es la mejor soldado que he tenido, de eso no me queda duda"

"Y podría ser una reina todavía mejor de lo que es como soldado" le dice la sabionda

"Bueno, ya fue suficiente sabionda, lo mejor será que salgamos a desentumirnos un rato, como que hemos estado encerrados todo el día"

"Está bien y usted piense lo que le dije, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá" vuelve a insistir la niña

Luego de decir esto, ambos chicos salen del lugar.

"Sabionda ¿Por qué siempre te entrometes en lo que no te importa?" Regaña el elegido a su molesta hermanita

"Oye ¿Qué acaso no te parece que harían una muy bonita pareja?"

"Pues... a lo mejor, pero no es de nuestra incumbencia si ellos se casan o no"

"Pues yo no opino igual, yo digo que hay que hacerla de cupidos, ya verás que será genial"

"¿Ok? ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Bueno, ya supimos la historia del rey, ahora vamos a conocer la de su Dulcinea"

Momentos después los dos niños se reunían con la bella general.

"Hola chicos ¿ya listos para la batalla?" Les pregunta la mujer

"Oh si, nos estuvimos preparando en estos días" responde el joven príncipe m

"Disculpe que se lo diga, pero me preguntaba ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como usted en un lugar de guerra como este?"

"Bueno, todo comenzó porque las fuerzas de los separatistas eran demasiado para nuestro ejercito, entonces el rey mandó un aviso para reclutar un hombre de cada familia, el problemas con la mía es que mi papá es el único hombre, pero él está enfermo, además de ser ya un hombre de edad, pesé a esto, él iba a acudir al llamado de su rey, yo sabía que esto le costaría la vida y no podía permitirlo"

"¿Y qué hiciste?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Decidí tomar su lugar en el ejercito"

"Pero espera" interrumpe Andy "¿Qué no habías dicho que el reclutamiento era únicamente para los hombres?"

"Así es"

"¿Y entonces cómo fue que te admitieron en el ejercito si eres una chica?" Continuo el chico

"Me disfracé de hombre y asistí al entrenamiento, no fue fácil, pero logré aprender todo lo que ahora sé casi al parejo que los hombres y con eso aseguré mi lugar en el ejercito y pude participar en la guerra.

Por desgracia no pudimos ganarles a esos miserables, aunque yo no iba a quedarme sin hacer nada, se me ocurrió un arriesgado plan para salvar al rey de la muerte"

"El plan ya lo sabemos, el rey nos lo contó todo" le dice la niña "Pero dinos ¿en qué momento dejaste de fingir que eras un hombre?"

"Cuando huimos de la ciudad un grupo de enemigos nos descubrieron y nos atacaron, yo resulté herida y fue entonces que se enteraron de la verdad"

"Oh cielos y ¿Qué pasó después?" Pregunta la niña muy emocionada

"Es un deshonor para el ejercito que una mujer forme parte de él y lo peor que se haya metido con engaños, así que me sentenciaron a muerte, pero como el rey estaba en deuda conmigo me perdonó la vida.

Y una vez que estuvimos en este sitio, me nombró la general de su ejercito, la máxima autoridad después de él como fruto de mi arduo trabajo a su servicio, fue entonces que dejé de ocultarme detrás de una armadura"

"Vaya, pero que bien" exclama el platinado

"Como verán, el rey depositó toda su confianza en mí y yo le demostraré que no se equivocó liderándolos hacia la batalla"

"Estoy segura de que lo harás y déjame decirte que con todas tus acciones tienes al rey realmente interesado en ti" le dice la pelirroja

"¿Qué cosas dicen niños? Sépanse que la única relación que existe entre el rey y yo es estrictamente profesional" les responde la general muy ruborizada

"Bueno, tal vez, pero ¿entonces por qué siempre que te ve pone ojitos de enamorado?" Insiste la niña

"¿Qué? Eso no es verdad, han de ser sólo suposiciones tuyas"

"Bueno, si eso es lo que crees no me hagas caso entonces, pero yo pienso que el rey si siente algo por ti"

"Por favor señorita disculpe a mi hermanita, siempre se la pasa inventando historias con cualquier simple hormiga que se cruza en su camino"

"Muy bien... ahora si me lo permiten debo continuar con mi trabajo"

"Claro, vaya usted, pero piense en lo que le dije, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá" le dice la niña guiñándole el ojo

La mujer se aleja para reunirse con los demás soldados.

"¿Qué te parece cómo la hago de cupido? ¿No soy una autentica casamentera?"

"Pues por lo menos si les sembraste el gusanito de la duda, es más que obvio que hay algo entre ellos veamos qué pasa ahora"

Mientras, de regreso en la capital del senado Liv se hallaba en el congreso esperando a que se tomara una decisión preocupada por el destino que le aguardaba a su esposo en aquella peligrosa misión, pero nuevamente tenia aquella preocupación que la inquietaba aunque desconocía la razón.

"Traigo buenas noticias Princesa Liv" le dice el canciller "El senado autorizó la intervención de la República, enviaremos tropas de inmediato"

"Oh gracias a Dios"

"Ya verá que sus amigos estarán bien"

"Ahora estaré más tranquila de saber que no estarán solos en esta batalla"

"Mientras tanto, puede hospedarse en mi humilde casa el tiempo necesario para que descanse antes de volver a casa"

"Gracias Excelencia"

"No tiene nada que agradecer, es para mí un honor auxiliar a un amigo en desgracia"

Esa noche, Liv por sus preocupaciones no podía conciliar el sueño.

"Me siento más tranquila que el otro día, pero la incertidumbre no me deja descansar ¿será que mi amado Hans se ha hartado de mí y busca nuevas emociones? ¿Será que ya no me ama? ¿Se habrá aburrido de mí? ¿O quizás se cansó de tener por esposa a una mujer estéril?

Hay veces que la casa y la rutina son los peores enemigos que una esposa puede tener y creo que desde hace algún tiempo he dejado de buscarlo en esa forma, pero aun así jamás pensé que fuera a pagarme de ese modo.

Aunque ¿Cómo puedo saber lo que realmente piensa mi esposo de mí? Quizás la única forma de averiguarlo es preguntándole directamente"

Así que decidió hablar con su esposo a través del comunicador mágico. Justo en ese momento, el príncipe sureño se preparaba para dormir.

"Hans, responde mi amor, soy yo, tu esposa querida"

"Amor, justo estaba pensando en ti ¿Cómo ha estado la mujer más hermosa del mundo?"

"Bien, gracias"

"¿Sólo bien? ¿O muy bien?"

"Muy bien, el canciller consiguió que la república se involucre, los refuerzos les llegarán muy pronto, ya lo verás mi amor, todo estará bien"

"Esas son excelentes noticias, de veras que eres la mejor"

"Y dime ¿está todo bien por allá?"

"Pues, hemos pasado por algunos incidentes, pero nada grave, por cierto que tu hija y su hermano se colaron en el viaje y ahora están aquí con nosotros"

"Oh esa niña ¿Cuándo no nos hace lo mismo?"

"Pero no te preocupes, Elsa la está cuidando muy bien, además también hay una chica soldado que se porta muy amable con nuestra niña"

"Que gusto oír eso, pero por favor no dejes que se meta en ningún problema"

"Claro que no, te prometo que la tendré muy bien vigilada para que no haga de las suyas"

La princesa no se animó a confrontar a su esposo con semejantes acusaciones, además de que no tenia prueba alguna de que su presentimiento fuera verdad.

"Me da gusto oír nuevamente tu melodiosa voz, no sabes cómo te hecho de menos" le dice la joven, tratando de revivir la llama de la pasión entre ellos

"Yo también a ti mi cielo, espero que todo este asunto termine de la mejor manera para poder volver a tu lado cuanto antes"

"Bueno, ya te dejo dormir y yo haré lo mismo"

"Muy buenas noches mi vida"

"Hans, te amo y muchísimo"

"También yo a ti"

La comunicación termina y la joven princesa se recuesta ya más tranquila.

"Gerda tiene razón, ya estoy como mi mamá cuando trataba de encelarme todo son solamente figuraciones mías, Hans me ama y Elsa respeta eso porque es una gran amiga, lo mejor será olvidar estas tonterías que sólo me hacen daño" y concluyendo se quedó profundamente dormida soñando con su amado esposo

A la mañana siguiente, el rey se reunió con Elsa y Hans para ponerlos al tanto de la terrible situación que les esperaba aislados del mundo exterior.

"Como ya sabrán, no hemos tenido noticias de nuestro mensajero y las provisiones escasean cada vez más"

"Yo creo que lo mejor será que la batalla inicie cuanto antes, de lo contrario si espera por más tiempo, su ejercito podría perder fuerzas" le sugiere el sureño

"Concuerdo con Hans, es ahora o nunca majestad"

"Supongo que tienen mucha razón, lo mejor será marchar de vuelta a las tierras que alguna vez fueron mi reino y recuperar lo que por derecho real me corresponde"

"Propongo un ataque sorpresa, nunca se lo esperarán" Dijo Hans

"Estoy de acuerdo, mi ejército está listo, no es tan numeroso como el ejército separatista, pero no podría pedir hombres más capaces y con su ejército de nieve estoy seguro de que la suerte estará de nuestro lado"

"Además estoy seguro de que la republica no tarda en tomar acción en todo este asunto" agrega el sureño

Ajeno a lo próxima que estaba la batalla Andy y su hermanita habían regresado a las ruinas.

"Muy bien, yo llevaré los vidrios a cuestas en esta base tipo mochila que hice, recuerdas el plan ¿Verdad sabionda?"

"Claro que lo recuerdo y estoy lista"

"Excelente, ya llevamos todo, en marcha"

Y diciendo esto, se encaminaron hacia donde según había investigado se encontraba el poblado más cercano, no mucho después se hallaban caminando por las calles del pueblito.

"Ahora es cuando sabionda, empezaremos con esta calle amplia que imagino debe ser la avenida principal y sus calles aledañas, tú adelántate ya sabes que hacer, yo te alcanzo en seguida"

"A la orden Capitán" dijo la niña corriendo por la calle y deteniéndose un poco para recolectar piedras.

Continuó su camino hasta pararse frente a una casa y afinando su puntería, arrojó una piedra quebrando el vidrio de la ventana al instante y la niña echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y al estar a una distancia prudente, hizo lo mismo en otra casa, para así continuar con varias casas del vecindario.

Una mujer salió de una de las viviendas para mirar molesta su vidrio quebrado.

"Oh, estos niños y sus juegos, me han roto una ventana"

En ese momento Andy hizo su entrada, la mujer al verlo le habló.

"Oye chico ¿Tú eres instalador de vidrios?"

"Sí señora y de los meros buenos"

"Entonces instálame un vidrio nuevo, te pagaré lo justo"

"Claro señora, lo haré en un dos por tres"

No muy lejos de ahí, la sabionda se disponía a seguir quebrando vidrios, pero fue sorprendida por un policía en el preciso momento en que tenía una piedra en la mano y se disponía a lanzarla.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo niña?"

"Oh"

Al descubrir al policía, la sabionda fingió sólo estar jugando y arrojó la piedra al piso para patearla.

"Sólo estoy jugando señor policía" Dijo la pequeña con la mejor y más inocente de sus sonrisas.

Pero al ver que el policía sólo la miraba con severidad con los brazos cruzados, decidió usar un truco.

"¡Oh cielos, señor policía mire por allá!" Exclamó la niña señalando algo a espaldas del policía

El hombre se volvió hacia atrás para ver qué sucedía y aprovechando esta distracción, la niña huyó a toda velocidad.

El policía no le dio importancia y siguió su camino hasta toparse con una ventana rota, fue entonces que comprendió las vagancias en las que se entretenía la niña.

El uniformado continoó avanzando por la calle y no tardó en descubrir a Andy quien se dedicaba a colocar los vidrios de una forma totalmente malhecha, estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no notó la presencia del policía, sacudía su espátula de los restos del pegamento arrojándoselo por error a la cara del sujeto.

Pero al volverse para avisar a la dueña de la casa que el trabajo estaba terminado, reparó en el policía.

"¡Hola señor policía!" Exclamó nervioso poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Sólo me gano la vida honradamente colocando estos vidrios de calidad superior"

La mujer salió y vio el trabajo terminado.

"¿Cuánto te debo hijo?" Preguntó

"Que sean 50" Pero al ver la cara del policía se retractó "Que sean diez"

La mujer le entregó el dinero, pero al notar Andy que el policía no parecía satisfecho, sino que al parecer sospechaba, le devolvió el dinero.

"Tómelo como una cortesía de la casa"

"Eres muy amable hijo"

Ansioso de alejarse de ahí cuanto antes Andy comenzó a caminar sin que el policía lo perdiera de vista, pero al doblar una esquina salió a su encuentro su hermanita.

"Andy ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Vete sabionda" Dijo el chico entre dientes

"¿Ganamos dinero? ¿Lo hice bien?" Preguntó la niña sin saber que ocurría

"Que te vayas te digo"

"Ajá, con que esas tenemos, vengan acá granujas" Exclamó el policía y ambos echaron a correr por las calles.

"Uf ¿Lo perdimos?" Preguntó la sabionda

"Creo que sí, pero para la próxima debes tener más cuidado"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No deben vernos juntos, ahora adelántate por esta calle y ya sabes donde es el punto de reunión"

"Entendido"

De vuelta en la cabaña, Elsa encontró la nota de su hijo.

_Mamá:_

_No te angusties, sólo fuimos a un poblado cercano a conseguir dinero para comprar provisiones ya que dos niños no levantarían sospechas._

_No tardamos._

_Atentamente_

_Andy_

"Ese hijo mío tiene mucha iniciativa y además se preocupa mucho por los demás siempre, Dios me lo conserve así de bueno"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo proveniente de afuera.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Se preguntaba mientras se asomaba por la ventana y veía algo asustada "No puede ser"

De vuelta con Andy y sus negocios, transcurrió la mañana en el que consiguieron varios trabajillos más.

"¿Qué tal va ese vidrio?" Quiso saber una jovencita casi de su misma edad.

"Muy bien señorita"

"Me parece que está quedando muy chueco"

"Así es, estilo churuburresco"

"Que churuburresco ni que nada, para mí que no sabes nada del oficio"

"No, en serio, si mira hacia este lado verá la inclinación de 60 grados" Dijo Andy tomando a la chica por la cintura para que se parara justo en el lugar exacto, desde el que según él se apreciaba su arte.

"Óyeme no te me pongas atrevido, eres sólo un mocoso" Replicó la jovencita alejándose de él y recargándose en el marco de la ventana.

"¿Atrevido yo? Le aseguro que me está juzgando mal madame" Dijo Andy recargándose a su lado, justo donde ella tenía extendido el brazo de manera que parecía que lo traía abrazado. "Las apariencias engañan, por ejemplo ahora yo diría que más bien usted está siendo la atrevida"

Ambos se echaron a reír de las ocurrencias del niño y comenzaron a coquetear y bromear sin percatarse de que el jefe de la casa había llegado y no era otro que el mismo policía del que habían escapado horas antes.

El hombre se extrañó de no encontrar a su hija dentro de la casa esperando su regreso, pero al asomarse por la ventana vio cual era la razón, se sorprendió de ver a su hija coqueteando con el joven estafador que se le había escapado esa mañana.

Al ver esto, el policía furibundo sujetó a Andy por la chaqueta, pero éste pensó que se trataba de la chica que estaba bromeándolo y siguió jugando. Al ver que el sinvergüenza no se daba por enterado el hombre lo zarandeó.

"Hey, hey, no me zangolotee porque me malluga"

Pero cuando una mano lo tomó por el cuello y lo hizo mirar hacia atrás vio con horror de quien se trataba.

"¡Ay nanita!" Gritó antes de tomar su equipo y echar a correr.

"¡Sinvergüenza, espera a que te ponga las manos encima!"

El chico siguió corriendo hacia el punto de reunión donde la sabionda lo esperaba y ambos echaron a correr seguidos por el policía hasta que lo perdieron entre las callejuelas.

Después de todo, sus pequeñas estafas dieron frutos y con el dinero que habían adquirido, compraron diversas provisiones y volvían muy felices canturreando.

"¡Ya viene llegando la patrulla de las provisiones!" Canturreaban los dos

"¡Hey mamá! Hemos vuelto, mira todo lo que trajimos" Gritó Andy

"Y todo estaba de oferta" Agregó la niña

Pero al acercarse se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" Preguntó la sabionda al ver rastros de riña por todas partes.

"Oh no" Exclamó Andy al percatarse que hubo una batalla y no había rastro de sus seres queridos.

**LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO SOBRE QUE FUE LO QUE REALMENTE SUCEDIÓ ¿FUERON ATACADOS POR UN EJÉRCITO INVASOR? PERO... DE SER ASÍ ¿POR QUÉ LOS PODERES DE ELSA Y SU EJÉRCITO DE GIGANTES DE NIEVE NO PUDIERON VENDERLOS?**

**ALGUNOS DIALOGOS DE ELSA Y HANS LOS SAQUÉ DE STAR WARS EPISODIO 2**


	45. Chapter 45

**HOLA A TODOS, ESTA VEZ NO ME TARDÉ TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR JEJEJE, AUNQUE ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTÓ TRABAJO.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y NO COMAN ANSIAS, JE JE JE, PRONTO ELSA ACEPTARÁ POR FIN SUS SENTMIENTOS HACIA HANS, NO SE DESESPEREN.**

Andy y Helena se alejaron del bosque por unas horas para conseguir provisiones, pero al volver a la cabaña se dan cuenta de que todos han desaparecido, pues al parecer fueron atacados por sorpresa.

"Pero ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Por qué no hay nadie?" Pregunta la niña

"Parece que los atacaron por sorpresa" le responde su hermano mientras analiza el campo de batalla

"¿Atacados? ¿Por quién? ¿O por qué?"

"No lo sé, pero mira, hubo disparos, hay casquillos en el piso"

"Pero tú mamá tiene poderes mágicos ¿Por qué no les congeló el trasero?"

"Si, eso me preocupa, sobre todo porque también hay sangre"

"Que horror, espero que no sea de mi papá o de Elsa ¿crees que ellos se encuentren bien?"

"No lo sé sabionda, no lo sé"

"¡Mira!" Dijo la niña señalando a varios soldados tirados en el suelo

Ambos se acercaron a revisarlos.

"¿Van a estar bien?" Preguntó la niña

"Todo lo contrario sabionda, está muerto" Y después revisando a los demás agregó "Todos lo están"

"Oh cielos revísalos bien, tal ves sólo están desmayados"

"Lo lamento, pero están muertos, incluso están fríos y tiesos"

"Quiero irme de aquí, nunca había visto un muerto y creo que me dan miedo"

"Cálmate sabionda" Dijo Andy quien no parecía tan impresionado, ya que durante sus días como ayudante del dueño de la funeraria en Londres había visto varios muertos "Ellos están en un mejor lugar ahora, lo importante es ver por sus familias"

"Pobrecitos, espero que no hayan sufrido mucho. Oye ¿Qué habrá pasado con el rey y su novia?"

"No tengo idea, quien sabe si seguirán con vida"

La niña comenzó a sollozar.

"No llores sabionda"

"Quiero ver a mi papá ¿Qué tal si lo mataron?"

"No lo creo Helena, yo ya vi antes los horrores de la guerra y sé de lo que es capaz papá, ni siquiera Aksel y el rey Dark con su báculo maligno pudieron derrotarlo"

"Pero quien sabe que hayan hecho con ellos"

"Muy probablemente se los llevaron de rehenes"

"Tenemos que rescatarlos"

"Es que no sé ni siquiera donde empezar a buscar, oh si hubiera estado aquí nada de esto habría pasado. Dame tu comunicador mágico"

"No lo traje"

"Ni yo el mío, eso complica las cosas, no hay forma de avisar a tu mamá para que el senado mande refuerzos"

"¿Qué es eso de allá?" Dijo Helena señalando un par de charcos sobre los cuales había dos zanahorias, ramas, piedras y un moño morado.

"Creo que eran Olaf y Susanne, los derritieron"

"¿Están muertos?"

"No, sólo los formaré de nuevo y quedarán como nuevos"

Con un movimiento de su mano Andy reconstruyó a sus amigos de nieve.

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Susy volviendo a la vida

"¿En que época estamos? ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes?" Exclamó Olaf y al ver a Andy y Helena agregó "¿Por qué ustedes siguen iguales? ¿Acaso se preservaron el alcohol?"

"En realidad sólo pasaron unas horas, los hallamos derretidos, pero Andy los rearmó" Explicó la niña

"Díganos ¿Quién los atacó?" Quiso saber Andy

"No supimos quienes eran , pero fue un ejército numeroso" Respondió la muñequita "Oímos ruidos de disparos y al asomarnos vimos como nuestro ejército era atacado por otro, fue horrible"

"¿Cómo pudieron derrotar a mamá?" Preguntó Andy mientras intentaba atar cabos de lo sucedido

"No lo sabemos, todo pasó tan rápido, ni siquiera supe cómo nos derritieron" Respondió su amiga de nieve

"Andy, detecto cierta magia por aquí" Dijo de improviso la sabionda a su hermano en el oído concentrándose

"¿Magia?" Preguntó su hermano mientras ambos se apartaban para hablar en privado

"Sipi, está por todos lados" Respondió la niña

"Entonces así es como la vencieron, usaron magia, cielos, esto es peor de lo que imaginé"

"Ahora entiendo por qué tenia un mal presentimiento durante nuestro camino de vuelta, estaba detectando esta magia negra"

"Quizás nuevamente obtuvieron unos báculos elimina poderes"

"Pero Andy tú dijiste que los humanos no conocían el mundo mágico"

"Sabionda, yo no tengo todas las respuestas, pero si te puedo decir que Oppker me aseguró que algunos humanos tenían acceso a la magia, incluso a magia negra muy poderosa"

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?"

"Pues tenemos que rescatarlos pero primero lo mejor será analizar la situación, no quiero que también a mí me dejen sin mis poderes"

"¿A dónde crees que se los hayan llevado?"

"Sólo hay alguien que querría muerto al rey, su usurpador, así que debió llevarlo de vuelta a Cimmeria"

"Entonces hacia allá hemos de ir"

"Pero debemos llegar disfrazados, para que no sospechen nada, estas ropas de niños comunes que traemos puestas nos serán muy útiles, pero debo hacer un cambio a mi cabello"

"Desde hace muchísimo que debiste hacerlo, pues ya andas muy greñudo, pero no es momento para ponerse a pensar en moda, debemos salvar a nuestra familia y amigos"

"Lo que me refiero es que puede ser que el color de mi cabello de delate, así que lo voy a ocultar bajo esta gorra" dice el chico poniéndose una gorra que había en el suelo

"Todavía se te asoma un poco, no sé te empeñas en traerlo así de largo"

"No está largo sabionda, ustedes actúan como si ya hasta se me pudiera agarrar en cola de caballo, pero mira, es muy corto, además así lo traemos todos los chicos en onda"

"Pues entonces ocúltatelo bien. Relámetelo para que lo puedas guardar más fácilmente" le dice la muñequita y Andy le obedece

"Ya quedé, ahora, vamos a la ciudad, ya quiero decirle a ese usurpador unas cuantas verdades, de seguro ni siquiera se espera un contra ataque"

"Si vamos" dice Olaf uniéndose a ellos

"Esperen chicos" les dice el príncipe "Será mejor que ustedes esperen aquí nuestro regreso"

"Pero ¿Por qué? Si podrían necesitarnos" insiste el muñeco

"Unos muñecos de nieve parlanchines no pasarán nada desapercibidos por las calles, si van con nosotros podrían poner en riesgo nuestra misión"

"Muy bien, los esperaremos aquí, pero tengan mucho cuidado" les dice Susy

"Claro que lo tendremos"

"Espera un segundo Andy, no sabemos por dónde queda el pueblo ¿Cómo vamos a llegar?"

"Seguiremos las huellas que dejó el enemigo" Dijo el elegido señalando las huellas en el lodazal pantanoso

"¿Tú crees que sea seguro?"

"No lo creo sabionda, pero no nos queda de otra"

Y tomando las provisiones que habían conseguido y unas cuantas armas cargadas, los niños avanzaron por el bosque, alejándose cada vez más de la cabaña.

"Creo que deberíamos prepararnos por si hay que librar una batalla" dice la sabionda

"Yo ya estoy preparado sabionda ¿Olvidas con quién estás? Soy el príncipe del hielo, puedo patear el trasero de esos tipos con una mano atada en mi espalda"

"Pues ya vez que tu mamá no pudo"

"Si, eso me preocupa, pero espero que conmigo las cosas sean diferentes, aunque si te soy realista, no creo que tú y yo podamos ganar esta batalla, lo mejor será que nos esperemos a que lleguen los refuerzos de la republica, claro si es que llegan"

"¿Pero y si no?"

"No tengo un plan B sabionda"

"Pues ve pensando en uno ¿Qué tal si cuando lleguemos tienen a todos nuestros amigos en la guillotina?"

"Bueno si, reconozco que podría aguardarnos una situación mucho muy difícil, pero pues... necesitamos nivelar un poco el campo de batalla, intentaré crear un ejercito de malvaviscos"

"¿Un ejercito de bizcos? No creo que sean muy eficientes que digamos"

"Malvaviscos sabionda ¿recuerdas al gigante de nieve que casi te traga entera?"

"¿Oh, pero se llamaba malvavisco?"

"Si, ese es su nombre"

"Que nombre tan tierno para un monstruo devorador de niños"

"Se lo puso Olaf"

"Eso explica todo"

"Además no es del todo malo, sólo que es un excelente guardián con un terrible temperamento. Pero volviendo al tema, voy a concentrarme a ver qué puedo crear, quizás consigo algo mucho más fiero que eso"

El chico puso a prueba sus poderes para lograr su objetivo de aparecer unos poderosos aliados.

"Sentí algo, creo que está funcionando, todos tiemblen ante mi temible ejercito de…"

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, se llevo una terrible desilusión al ver que frente a él se encontraban unos pequeños Snowgies (Como los que salen en el corto de _Fiebre Congelada_).

"¿Snowgies?"

"Tienes que estar bromeando" le dice su hermana "Esas cosas son todo lo contrario a terroríficas"

"Es que todavía no sé hacer ciertas cosas que mamá sí"

"Aunque sea aparece un capitán Escarcha, nos seria muy útil"

"Cuando creé al capitán fue algo que no esperaba, ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo lo hice"

"Estamos fritos"

"Por eso te digo que no hay que hacer nada por nuestra cuenta"

"¿Ni siquiera aunque lleguemos a la mera hora de las ejecuciones?"

"Aich, pues... supongo que tendrán que bastar estos amiguitos, veamos qué tan buen papel son capaces de hacer ¡Ejercito de Snowgies, ataquen a la sabionda!"

"¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué a mí?"

"Sólo quiero ver su reacción"

En ese momento los tiernos monitos de nieve se erizaron como un gato enojado y todos saltaron sobre la niña.

"¡Ey!" Se queja la sabionda mientras los Snowgies le caen encima

"Oigan chicos, ya, ya, ya, sólo era un prueba y la pasaron, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes"

Entonces las miniaturas de nieve se alejan de la sabionda y vuelven a acomodarse frente a su creador.

"Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Parecen pequeños, pero tienen un genio escondido"

"Y no son los únicos" le dice su hermana dándole un puñetazo

"Auch, sabionda ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Todavía lo preguntas sínico? Mira nomás cómo me dejaron tus porquerías de nieve"

"Ahora pienso que hice mal en detenerlos, debí dejar que cumplieran con su cometido"

"De ser así ahorita te estarían sacando las municiones de la barriga y no estarías sólo adolorido por un golpecito sin importancia"

"Cálmate ¿quieres? No hagas un drama de todo"

"Pues tú no hagas tonterías, les hubieras dicho que atacaran un árbol, una roca o a ti mismo"

"Olvidemos este percance y sigamos con nuestro camino"

"Pero en caso de que tus amiguitos de nieve no nos den el apoyo que esperamos ¿no deberíamos llevar otra cosa en mente?"

"Para eso llevamos las armas"

"¿Para asustar? Porque no sé tú, pero yo no sé usar un arma como esta"

"Ni yo tampoco, pero no creo que sea muy difícil y además estoy seguro de que algo podremos lograr con ellas"

"Uhm, esperemos ¿Cómo cuánto crees que vayamos a hacer de viaje?"

"No tenemos carruaje, ni caballos, nos tomará varias horas, si no es que hasta días"

"¿Días? ¿Y qué probabilidades hay de que me cargues?"

"Muy pocas"

Lejos de ahí Elsa despertaba en un lugar en penumbra.

"Oh mi cabeza" Murmuró enderezándose y se percató de que una vez más tenía sus manos prisioneras en una especie de grilletes igual que hacía 13 años "No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasado otra vez" Exclamó con angustia reviviendo sus muchas pesadillas, pero de inmediato se repuso a sus miedos al recordar a sus amigos "¡Rey Conan, Hans, Susy! ¿Alguien puede oírme?"

"!Elsa!" Exclamó Hans

"Oh Hans" Suspiró aliviada al ver que estaba vivo "Veo que tú también estás aquí"

"Sí, esos miserables nos atacaron por sorpresa, canallas, mataron a varios hombres, nos superaban en número"

"Eso es terrible ¿Qué hicieron con el rey Conan?" Preguntó acercándose y viendo que Hans se encontraba prisionero en la celda contigua y le hablaba a través de los barrotes.

"También fue hecho prisionero, pero ignoro su paradero. Elsa ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá? El rey Conan y todos contábamos contigo para ganar la batalla"

"Lo sé, y créeme que yo hubiera dado hasta mi vida antes de permitir que cayeran en manos del enemigo, salí y vi la batalla usé mis poderes para combatir, pero antes de que pudiera inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor algo me sucedió, de repente sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza con pulsaciones y mi vista se oscureció, y no supe de mí hasta hace unos momentos que desperté"

"¿Eso te había pasado antes?"

"No, nunca, en ocasiones me da migraña por el exceso de trabajo, pero nunca nada tan intenso como esta vez"

"¿Estarás enferma?"

"Espero que no, porque de ser así podría ser señal de algún tumor o daño cerebral"

"Quizás esos malvados te hicieron algo"

"Podría ser, sólo espero que no sea permanente o mortal"

"Sea lo que sea te juro que los haré pagar con creses ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"En estos momentos me siento bien ¿Qué hay de ti Hans? ¿Estás bien?"

"Un rasguño, es todo"

"Oh Hans ¿estás herido?"

"No te preocupes, no es grave"

"Déjame ver. Oh Hans esto podría ser serio" Exclamó al ver la herida que tenía en el costado.

"Es sólo una herida superficial, ya me he puesto un torniquete"

"Pero podría infectarse"

"No si logramos escapar de aquí pronto ¿Crees poder liberarte cómo hiciste durante el invierno eterno?"

"Puedo intentarlo" Dijo la reina concentrándose e intentando romper sus cadenas sin éxito. "Creo que está funcionando" Exclamó mientras una capa de escarcha se esparcía por las paredes y por el techo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Gruñó un guardia entrando.

"La prisionera intenta escapar"

"No tan rápido" Dijo el rey usurpador entrando llevando puesta una extraña corona que al activarla de inmediato la obligó a detenerse y caer debilitada.

"¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien?" Gritó Hans angustiado

"No lo sé, de nuevo tuve ese dolor de cabeza" Respondió la rubia sintiendo que todo giraba a su alrededor.

"Canallas ¿Qué le han hecho?"

"Impresionante ¿No es así?" Respondió el rey impostor quitándose la corona que llevaba en la cabeza "Un obsequio de un poderoso aliado" Explicó mientras las cadenas y grilletes de la reina eran reforzados "Esto que ven aquí no es una simple corona, esta corona tiene magia negra, tan sólo con mi voluntad les ocasiona a mis adversarios una descarga cerebral que les impide pensar con claridad debilitándolos, además de ocasionarles un intenso dolor, lo cual me da una gran ventaja"

"De modo que así es como logró vencernos en el bosque" Preguntó Hans

"Exacto ¿O creyeron que ustedes eran los únicos que tendrían una ventaja al tener como aliada a la bruja de las nieves?"

"Si vuelve a insultarla le arrancaré la lengua"

"Estoy temblando de miedo, pero para que vean que no les guardo rencor les propongo un trato"

"¿Trato?"

"Príncipe Hans, vi su desempeño durante nuestro enfrentamiento y déjeme decirle que estoy impresionado y usted Elsa, sus poderes congelantes ciertamente nos serían muy útiles, únanse a mi causa, les aseguro que el ejército separatista pronto será más poderoso de lo que imaginan. Si se vuelven mis aliados les perdonaré la vida"

"Eso nunca, el mayor crimen es preferir la vida al honor y, por vivir la vida, perder la razón de vivir. Prefiero morir de pie que vivir siempre arrodillado"

"No insisto ¿Qué dice usted Elsa?"

"Yo tampoco acepto, la dignidad es el respeto que una persona tiene de sí misma y quien la tiene no puede hacer nada que lo vuelva despreciable a sus propios ojos" Respondió la reina aún sin recuperarse del todo de la descarga que acababa de recibir.

"Entonces lo lamento amigos míos, los dos están cordialmente invitados a un espectáculo que ofreceré mañana por la tarde y el evento principal son ustedes" Dijo el hombre saliendo "Rocíen la celda con un poco de polvo mágico, eso debilitará sus poderes" Y la orden fue obedecida por sus secuaces.

"¿A qué crees que se refería con esa invitación?" Preguntó Elsa cuando estuvieron por fin solos

"Piensa exhibir nuestro fin como un espectáculo"

"¿Te refieres a cómo hacían los antiguos romanos?"

"Es lo que me temo"

"Nunca esperé morir tan pronto, pero al menos me consuela el saber que Andy será un gran Rey y Anna cuidará de él como si fuera su propio hijo. Sólo me hubiera gustado ver a Andy convertido en todo un hombre de bien" De repente un pensamiento cruzó su mente "¡Andy, es cierto! Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió y querrá venir a rescatarnos. Lo que me faltaba, que mi hijo cayera en manos del enemigo por acudir en nuestra ayuda y corra nuestra misma suerte" Exclamó la reina angustiada.

"Hey, Andy es un chico listo y poderoso"

"¿Y qué tal si le hacen lo mismo que a mí? ¿Qué tal si Helena lo sigue y le sucede algo malo?"

"Sé que te preocupas por Helena tanto como si fuera tuya pero ya verás que estarán bien"

"Dices eso sólo para que no me sienta tan mal"

"No, lo digo porque conozco a mi hijo, y sé que él hará cualquier cosa por proteger a su hermanita y salvar a los que ama, como que lo heredó de su madre"

"Gracias Hans"

"Ya verás que pronto saldremos de aquí"

"Espero que tengas razón, porque estar así, indefensa, encadenada, encerrada en la oscuridad me trae amargos recuerdos" Dijo la reina con angustia y lágrimas en los ojos

"No pienses en eso, tienes que mantenerte serena" Dijo el pelirrojo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella

"Lo intento, pero no puedo, no soporto estar encerrada, ya lo estuve demasiado tiempo"

"A mí por otro lado me gusta esto ¿Sabes?" Dijo Hans tratando de animarla "Estar encerrado en la oscuridad con una mujer hermosa como tú, cualquiera diría que soy un suertudo"

"Hans ahora no es momento para bromas"

"Sólo digo lo que siento"

"No debí haberme involucrado en ese asunto, como lo siento Hans"

"Hiciste lo correcto"

"Ahora por causa mía tú también corres peligro"

"No digas eso, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, incluso acompañarte hasta el fin del mundo" Dijo Hans tomando su brazo a través de las rejas.

"Tus palabras me confortan, pero me angustia el hecho de que si algo nos sucede Andy y Helena sufrirán mucho"

"Eso también me preocupa, pero como tú bien dijiste antes, tienen mucha gente buena a su alrededor que verá por ellos"

Mientras tanto, Andy y Helena habían caminado por largas horas, recorriendo el camino que el enemigo recorriera horas antes.

"Ya no puedo dar un paso más" se queja la niña "Hemos caminado sin descanso por mucho rato"

"Lo sé, hay que descansar un poco"

"Oye, hace rato mencionaste unos báculos ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que hacían?"

"Anulaban los poderes, un enemigo muy poderoso los utilizó hace casi ocho años para poder invadir Arendelle"

"¿Y entonces no pudieron defenderse?"

"Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero el enemigo resultó ser más poderoso y nos vencieron, por suerte papá llegó justo a tiempo para darle su merecido a esos cobardes y nos rescató a todos"

"Que bueno ¿y dónde estaba yo mientras todo eso pasaba?"

"Tú tenías 1 año sabionda, es por eso que no recuerdas nada, pero yo por otro lado, creo que nunca lo olvidaré"

"Auhm, tengo mucho sueño, mejor hay que dormir un rato"

"Pero si nos dormimos, estaremos indefensos ante los lobos"

"Entonces subamos a la copa de uno de esos arboles, que yo sepa los lobos no pueden trepar arboles"

"Muy bien pensado sabionda, vamos entonces"

Ambos subieron hasta llegar a la cima de un frondoso árbol y muy pronto se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

De vuelta con los prisioneros.

"Espero que esté cómodo en la habitación que le acondicionamos Majestad" Dijo el usurpador al legítimo rey que se hallaba encadenado al muro.

"Aún no puedo creer que tú seas el traidor Cromwell ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así si siempre fuiste como de la familia?"

"Fácil, tú tenías algo que yo quería y nunca podía tener, tú lo ibas a obtener sólo por el simple hecho de haber nacido, mientras que yo con mi capacidad e intelecto nunca sería digno de ascender al trono"

"¿Sólo por eso traicionaste a tus compatriotas y los entregaste a manos del enemigo?"

"Aún no lo entiendes, esto era lo que tenía que suceder, sólo uniéndonos al bando separatista lograríamos que nuestro reino viera su máximo esplendor"

"Estás equivocado, eso sólo será nuestra perdición en un futuro no muy lejano"

"Esa es la clase de actitud por la cual tuve que quitarte de en medio, no eres un visionario como yo, algún día los libros hablarán de mí como un gran líder"

"Un líder es como un pastor. Se queda detrás del rebaño dejando que los animales más hábiles caminen adelante mientras todos los demás los siguen sin darse cuenta de que en realidad están siendo dirigidos desde la retaguardia. Tú por otro lado permites que se oprima a los pobres y más débiles"

"Son sólo pequeños sacrificios necesarios para llegar a la meta, sobrevivirán sólo aquellos que lo merezcan"

"Ese es el motivo por el que nunca serás un buen rey, te crees superior a ellos"

"Ya veremos quien ríe al último, aunque admito que me sorprende enormemente hallarte con vida luego de todos estos meses que te creí muerto ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"No te lo diré nunca"

"Bien, no tengo tampoco tanta curiosidad"

"¿Qué hiciste con mi general?"

"¿Te refieres a la traidora que deshonró al ejército al enlistarse fingiendo ser un hombre?"

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho con ella maldita escoria? Si te atreves a ponerle siquiera un dedo encima te voy a …."

"Si que te preocupas por ella ¿Esto será amor?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

"Ella está bien, por ahora, pero la ejecución de todos ustedes está programada para mañana al amanecer"

"No te saldrás con la tuya, tú vas a perder, a pesar de todo. Está en tu naturaleza"

"Tu bruja aliada no fue rival para nosotros, tu ejército ha caído. ¿Cuál es mi desventaja?"

"No tienes convicción"

Indignado, el villano salió de la celda deseoso de llevar a cabo la ejecución y dejando al rey muy mortificado.

En la ceda vecina, otros prisioneros observaban con angustia el caer de la noche.

"Está empezando a oscurecer" Dijo Hans

"Y él dijo que mañana nos ejecutarán" Respondió Elsa

"Entonces supongo que va a ser una larga noche"

"¿Te sientes bien Hans?"

"Sí, la herida me duele un poco, pero ya te dije que sólo es superficial"

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con eso" Dijo la reina acercando una de sus manos a la herida del pelirrojo "El frío sirve para aliviar heridas leves"

"Pero creí que por ahora no podías usar tus poderes"

"Lo intentaré" Dijo la reina concentrándose e invocando sus poderes.

De inmediato los polvos que había rociado el villano se activaron apagando su magia

"¿Y si resulta perjudicial para ti?"

"Ahora no pensemos en mí" Respondió la rubia esforzándose más, aunque la magia negra era demasiado poderosa.

"Es inútil, no quiero que te hagas daño"

"Y yo no quiero que se te infecte tu herida ¿No lo ves? Con el frío se desinflamará y se acelerará el proceso de sanación"

Cerrando los ojos la reina la reina hizo su mayor esfuerzo, y a pesar de lo difícil que esto era y de que gruesas gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente, logró poner su mano tan fría como le fue posible y de inmediato Hans comenzó a sentir alivio.

"Creo que con eso es suficiente, ya me siento mucho mejor, puedes detenerte"

Exhausta, la reina se recargó contra los barrotes recuperando el aliento.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sólo me siento muy cansada"

"Te sangra la nariz"

"Oh, debió ser por el esfuerzo. Sólo necesito descansar y estaré como nueva"

"¿Segura?"

"Si Hans, descuida ¿Tú te sientes mejor?"

"Mucho mejor y todo gracias a ti"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, estamos juntos en esto"

A la mañana siguiente, los niños que dormían en la cima del árbol comienzan a despertar.

"Ahum, buenos días sabionda"

"Soñabas con Rose ¿no es así?"

"¿Yo? Claro que no sabionda"

"Claro que si, lo sé porque volviste a hablar dormido"

"¿Oh si? ¿Y qué dije?"

"Todo la noche te la pasaste diciendo: _oh Rose_ esto, _oh Rose_ aquello"

"Sigamos nuestro camino sabionda, no podemos perder el tiempo" le dice su hermano todo ruborizado para cambiar el tema

"Quizás desde aquí logremos ver bien hacia dónde nos dirigimos ¿no crees?"

En ese momento un par de colibríes se acercaron a ellos.

"Chicos, los estuvimos buscando por todas partes" dice uno de los colibríes

"Mira Andy, esos pájaros pueden hablar"

"No son aves, son Oppker y Luminara"

En ese momento los colibríes retoman sus formas de trolls.

"Hola, llegan justo a tiempo, Andy y yo tenemos un problema terrible, no sabemos en dónde puedan estar Elsa y mi papá"

"Oh, no me digan que la reina de las nieves fue capturada" exclama la troll

"Pues si te lo digo, ella junto con mi papá y con el rey y su novia"

"¿Y cómo es que a ustedes no los tomaron prisioneros?" Les pregunta Oppker

"Quisimos conseguir provisiones y nos alejamos del grupo" explica el platinado

"Entonces ¿ustedes no vieron lo que sucedió?" Pregunta Luminara

"No, cuando volvimos todos habían desaparecido, al parecer fueron atacados por sorpresa" Continua el chico

"Y lo peor de todo es que al parecer usaron magia negra ¿verdad Andy?"

"Lo sabemos, es por eso que salimos en su búsqueda ¿Por qué no nos dejan dicho a dónde se van? ¿Tienen idea de cuánto los estuvimos buscando?" Los regaña la troll

"Si, es que se supone que nosotros no formaríamos parte de esta misión, así que nos venimos a las escondidas" le responde el elegido

"No tienen remedio" opina el troll rebelde

"Lo importante ahora es que rescatemos a la reina y los demás capturados" añade su ex novia

"¿Ustedes saben a qué nos enfrentaremos al llegar a la ciudad?" Pregunta el chico

"No sabemos, el mundo mágico está repleto de armas poderosas que por desgracia, cualquier ser humano puede utilizar" le responde su maestro troll

"Necesitamos llegar allá cuanto antes ¿nos pueden llevar?" Pregunta la niña

"Claro" le responde el troll y diciendo esto, ambos trolls se transforman en dos enormes águilas "Suban a bordo"

"Jamás había viajado en águila, esto será maravilloso" exclama la sabionda

Sobre el lomo de las águilas, los niños llegan rápidamente al poblado donde se encuentran prisioneros sus familiares y amigos.

Momentos después, sin que nadie los vea, el par de hermanos y sus amigos los trolls, ahora disfrazados de perros, entran en la ciudad.

"Wow ¿todo esto es una ciudad?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Oh si, y en el futuro va a ser más grande todavía, llena de edificios y autos por todos lados" les dice Oppker

"¿Edificios?" Pregunta el chico

"¿Autos?" Agrega su hermanita

"Olviden lo que dijo este cabeza de chorlito niños, ahora hay que concentrarnos en nuestro ataque" Dijo Luminara

"Oh Andy, tu ejercito de Snowgies se quedaron en el bosque"

"Ya no los necesitamos sabionda, ahora que Oppker y su novia están aquí tenemos el triunfo más que garantizado"

"Cof, cof, querrás decir ex novia" lo corrige la troll

"Como sea ¿Qué es lo que tienen en mente?" Pregunta el chico

"Lo primero será neutralizar el poder que el enemigo tiene, sea cual sea"

"Aquí se siente aún más fuerte que en el bosque"

"Porque aquí está la fuente de la magia negra" les responde el troll mientras los conduce a un callejón para llamar aún menos la atención

"Pero ¿de dónde viene sabionda?"

"Del castillo" le responde su hermana señalando hacia el imponente palacio que se encuentra a varias calles de distancia, pero aun así se puede ver desde donde se encuentran

"Entonces yo digo que vayamos a echar un vistazo para poder descubrir de qué fuente de magia se trata" opina el elegido

"Primero necesitamos saber por cuál parte del lugar pasaremos más discretamente"

"Pero ese castillo debe estar repleto de guardias" Dice la sabionda

"Lo sé, por eso debemos hallar otra entrada, que suerte que me traje conmigo este plano del castillo de Cimmeria" les dice el troll rebelde

"¿Tienes planos de todos los castillos del mundo?" Le pregunta la niña

"Sólo de los que sé que en algún momento va a suceder un evento mágico"

"Miren esto" dice el platinado señalando el mapa "Hay unas catacumbas debajo del palacio, si pudiéramos encontrar un conducto para pasar desapercibidos"

"Aquí está el conducto" agrega su maestro troll señalando en el mapa una abertura en la base del castillo, la cual tiene una marca "Si encontramos esta marca en alguna construcción, podríamos encontrar un túnel que nos lleve al palacio"

"Pero ¿dónde podrá estar?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Pues tendremos que recorrer toda la ciudad si es preciso para dar con esa marca" le responde la troll

"Pues en ese caso, yo pienso que lo mejor será que nos separemos" opina el chico

"¿Separarnos? ¿Pero estás seguro?" Le pregunta la niña

"No pasa nada sabionda, sólo pareceremos unos niños del pueblo, te aseguro que nadie nos hará daño"

"Ok, en ese caso, haré lo mejor que pueda"

"Nos veremos aquí dentro de dos horas exactamente, espero que por lo menos alguno traiga buenas noticias" Dijo Luminara

Momentos después los 4 comenzaban su búsqueda, recorriendo las calles y entrando a cuanto negocio podían.

Estando próximo a cumplirse el plazo para volver, la sabionda en su camino se topó con un panteón.

"Gulp, no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero los panteones me dan miedo, bueno, supongo que igual la marca no se encuentra adentro, además los otros no tienen por qué enterarse de que no entré"

Dio media vuelta y se disponía a alejarse, cuando sintió un gran remordimiento.

"Pero, por otro lado, puede ser que las catacumbas tuvieran una conexión con este sitio, después de todo son tumbas también. Además mi papá y Elsa nos necesitan, debemos salvar sus vidas y la única manera de lograrlo es encontrando ese pasadizo"

Nuevamente se acercó a la puerta del panteón.

"Ay, a veces no me gusta ser tan valiente"

Y dominando su miedo la niña entró al panteón, avanzó por las calles del camposanto en busca de la misteriosa marca.

"Parece que no está, tanto para nada"

Esto iba pensando, cuando en eso, sus ojos descubrieron la marca plasmada en un mausoleo.

"La encontré, pero ¿eso significa que tenemos que meternos a una tumba? Oh cielos, yo creo que ha de haber calaveras ahí adentro"

A toda prisa, la niña regresó al sitio dónde quedaron de verse.

"Sabionda ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo? ¿Acaso alguien te viene siguiendo?"

"No, encontré la marca, está en un panteón, síganme"

"Muy buen trabajo sabionda"

Todos llegaron corriendo ante la tumba que tenía la marca.

"¿Cómo entraremos?"

"Parece que hay una inscripción aquí, puedo traducirla, pero me tomará unos momentos" Dijo Oppker sacando unos lentes de lectura

"Olvida eso" dice el chico y crea una fuerte ventisca para quitar la tapa

"¡Ay, salvaje!" Se queja su hermanita mientras vuela por los aires por el viento ocasionado

Por suerte, su futura maestra troll la atrapa antes de que caiga de golpe.

Cuando la ventisca termina, la tapa no se quitó, pero por lo menos se movió dejando un hueco por el que podían entrar.

"Creo que era más pesada de lo que calculé" Dijo Andy

"Bueno, algo es algo" dice la sabionda "Uh, adentro está muy oscuro ¿Cómo vamos a ver por dónde vamos?"

"¿No me digas que no traes contigo la luz de la _estrella de Eärendil_?" Le pregunta Luminara

"Je je, siento decir que no, perdóname" responde la niña

"Por suerte mientras te buscábamos en tu casa la encontramos" le explica la troll

"Oh, hola luz mágica, ya te extrañaba, de nuevo juntas con otra emocionante misión" dijo la niña abrazando el cristal y luego tomándolo en su poder exclamó las palabras mágicas para activar su luz "_¡Aiya Eärendil, Elenion Ancalima!_"

Con esto el cristal comenzó a irradiar su luz mágica.

"Vaya, pero ¿Qué fue todo eso?" Pregunta el chico

"Oh, nada, solamente un pequeño truco mío" le responde su hermana

"¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que dijiste?" Insisté el platinado

"No tengo idea, pero fue como si algo en mi interior me las dictara para que yo lo repitiera" responde la sabionda

"Lo que dijiste fue: _Salve Eärendil, la más brillante de las estrellas_, lo que pasa es que hablaste en elfico antiguo" le explica su futura maestra

"Órale, que bonita frase, no tenía idea de que yo sabía hablar ese idioma"

"No lo sabes, pero la magia en tu interior te hace que sepas las palabras para activar esta estrella" añade el troll rebelde

"Yo pensé que las estrellas eran bolas de gas, quemándose a millones de kilómetros de aquí" opina el platinado

"No me refiero a esa clase de estrellas" le responde su maestro troll

"Pero y a todo esto ¿Quién es Eärendil?" Pregunta la niña

"No es una persona, es una magia luminosa muy poderosa" le explica Luminara

"Oh, quién hubiera pensado que estás cosas existían ¿no crees Andy?"

"Si sabionda, hoy aprendí algo nuevo, lo cual es raro"

"Si, es raro que lo aprendas, porque normalmente te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra" le dice su hermanita

"Síguele sabionda, bueno, ya que resolvimos el problema de la luz, todos adentro"

Los trolls convertidos en perros saltan dentro y pasan perfectamente.

"Sigues tú sabionda"

"Pensándolo mejor, no quiero"

"Vas a dejar a nuestros amigos sin luz"

"Oigan chicos, ahí les va la estrella de Eärendil" les dice la niña metiendo la mano dentro del hueco de la tumba

"No la arrojes sabionda, podría romperse y ya no podremos llegar hasta el final del túnel"

"Entonces llévala tú"

"No me digas que vas a acobardarte justo ahora"

"No me acobardo, es sólo que podríamos encontrarnos unos fantasmas ahí adentro"

"Aun así entra, es la única forma de salvar a los que nos necesitan"

"Aich, ya qué, sólo espero que no nos arrepintamos"

La sabionda entra en la tumba y no deja de iluminar para todos lados. Cuando le llega su turno de bajar a Andy, se queda atorado.

"Estoy atascado" se queja el chico

"Te dije que estabas comiendo muchos postres" le dice su hermana

"Sume la panza chico"

"No logro caber, rayos, debimos mover esto más"

"Yo te ayudo" y entonces la niña se le colgó de los pies para tratar de meterlo, pero lo único que logró hacer fue bajarle el pantalón "je je, lindos calzones de renos"

"¡Sabionda! ¡Acomódame ahora mismo!"

La niña le arregló el pantalón y luego entre ella y los trolls se colgaron nuevamente y ahora si lograron hacer que pasara.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí" dice el chico mientras se compone la ropa

"Tal y como dije, se trata de un túnel que brota aquí y seguramente termina en las catacumbas de palacio" dice Oppker mientras él y su novia se transforman nuevamente en colibrís al tiempo que todos avanzan por el lugar

"¡Hay calaveras en la pared!" Grita la niña

"Cálmate sabionda, podrían descubrirnos por tus gritos"

"No lo creo, si no nos descubrieron con todo el ruido que hiciste por tratar de mover la tapa, yo creo que no nos descubrirán con nada. Pero por si acaso, yo mejor llevo mis ojitos cerrados y ustedes me guían"

"De acuerdo, pero tranquilízate, que tus gritos me ponen de nervios, ya hasta se me figura que los esqueletos se mueven... un momento, si se están moviendo"

"Te lo dije, bien claro te advertí que nos íbamos a topar con unos fantasmas"

Los esqueletos les saltaron encima y los inmovilizaron.

"Bien ¿Qué hay por aquí?" Dijo un hombre harapiento examinándolos

"Son espías, pero miren que pequeños son ¿acaso a esa edad empiezan todos?" explica una de las falsas calaveras quitándose la máscara y revelando a otro sujeto de aspecto pobre.

"No somos espías..." Dice Andy, pero los misteriosos hombres le cubren la boca con un pañuelo

"Queremos salvar a..." Dice la sabionda, pero le pasa igual que a su hermano

"No me interrumpan, son muy listos para haber dado con nuestro escondite, desafortunadamente no vivirán para contarlo" les dice el líder de aquellos rufianes

_"Tal vez sabrán de temible guarida _

_En donde los pillos se suelen reunir _

_Tal vez sabrán que le llaman La Corte de los Milagros _

_¡Pues ya están ahí!"_

_"Cojos andarán, _

_Ciegos mirarán"_

_"Pero el muerto no habla; _

_Lo que vean aquí revelar no podrán"_

_"Métodos hay para espías, intrusos. _

_Útiles son para sobrevivir. _

_De esta Corte de los Milagros, _

_Será un milagro que puedan salir"_

Los niños son conducidos al interior del túnel, en donde se encuentra una ciudad subterránea.

"Acérquense todos, hay buenas noticias" les dice el líder a las personas que tienen sus casas en aquel extraño lugar " Con dos encabezados, un par de espías de ese falso rey que nos trata como basura"

"¡Buuu!" Exclamaron todos

"_Rápida es la justicia aquí _

_Y tendrán abogados y un juez, ¡todo en mí! _

_Nos gusta que un juicio acabe muy pronto _

_Y después la sentencia nos va a divertir. _

¿Algún deseo?" Les pregunta a los niños mientras les colocan la soga al cuello.

"Hmmmmm" responden Andy y la sabionda sin poder emitir palabra

"Es lo que todos dicen" continua el líder

_"Y ya vimos las evidencias _

_Se les ha encontrado inocentes, _

_Es el peor crimen que hay. _

_¡A la horca se van!_"

Están a punto de ahorcarlos, cuando en ese momento el viento comienza a soplar fuertemente, mientras que al mismo tiempo la temperatura comienza a descender y aparece nieve a su alrededor.

"Rayos, pero ¿Qué es esto?" Se queja el líder mientras trata de refugiarse

Del piso salen púas de hielo y todos salen corriendo del lugar, entonces Andy congela las cuerdas que le inmovilizaban las manos y las rompe para liberarse.

"Lo que quería decir es que se arrepentirían por siquiera intentar matarnos" dice el chico quitándose el trapo de la boca

El príncipe libera a su hermanita y después continua dándole una lección a esos abusivos, los trolls convertidos en perros comienzan a morder a todo el que puedan y la sabionda utilizando una tabla golpea a los rufianes con ella.

"Eres el príncipe del hielo"

"Soy su peor pesadilla"

"Espera alteza, ten compasión de nosotros, no era nuestra intensión dañarte, pensábamos que se trataba de nuestro enemigo, el usurpador del trono de Cimmeria"

"Precisamente vine a ajustar cuentas con él"

"Verá alteza, los que nos encontramos aquí fuimos corridos de nuestros trabajos injustamente, sólo por no estar de acuerdo con este nuevo gobierno, a partir de entonces tuvimos que escondernos aquí y para sobrevivir lo único que podíamos hacer era pedir limosna o robar y a eso nos hemos dedicado todo este tiempo"

"Yo me encargaré de que ese miserable deje el trono que no le pertenece, pero necesitaré de su apoyo ¿están dispuestos a apoyarme?"

"Lo que sea con tal de librarnos de este monstruo ¿Qué tiene en mente alteza?"

"Primero que nada voy a liberar a mis compañeros que están prisioneros en el castillo, pero ¿ustedes saben por dónde continua el túnel que está al principio de este sitio?"

"Sígame alteza" el líder los dirige a una parte escondida de aquel lugar, donde continua el oscuro túnel "Lo acompañaremos príncipe"

"No, esta misión debe ser discreta, ustedes vayan por las calles y recluten a todo aquel que esté harto de este tirano, nos espera una larga batalla"

"Como diga alteza"

El hombre se alejó y preparó a todos sus compañeros para la batalla.

"Muy bien, aquí vamos, el último tramo antes del palacio, danos un poco de luz sabionda"

Luego de que la niña repitiera las palabras mágicas, la luz volvió a irradiar del cristal mágico y los cuatro continuaron con su camino.

"Siento la magia negra cada vez más cerca" dice la pelirroja

"Estamos llegando al castillo" le explica su hermano

"¿Por qué creen que hayan puesto este túnel en primer lugar?" pregunta la niña

"Fue construido hace algunos siglos atrás" les responde Luminara "Durante una batalla el rey en turno fue acorralado en su castillo y no pudo huir, sus enemigos le perdonaron la vida, pero a partir de ese día el gobierno que ejercían los monarcas sobre su pueblo cambió drásticamente, pues debían darles gusto a sus vencedores. Así que para evitar esto, el rey que le siguió a ese construyó un túnel para poder huir en caso de verse en la misma situación que su antepasado y helo aquí, lo bueno es que seguramente el usurpador no tiene idea de que este pasadizo existe"

Su camino los llevó hasta una puerta de reja ya muy oxidada y maltratada, pero que tenia el mismo símbolo que la tumba.

"Hemos llegado al fin" dice el chico

"Pero esta puerta nos impide el paso" se queja la sabionda "Ya sé, crea una ventisca Andy y tírala"

"Eso causaría mucho ruido, tengo una mejor idea"

El elegido crea una gruesa capa de nieve en el piso y después congela la reja, la cual por el peso se viene abajo, pero al caer sobre la nieve, no se escucha casi el ruido.

"¡Bien pensado Andy!" Exclama la niña

"Sabionda, cállate" la regaña su hermano mientras le cubre la boca "Recuerda que venimos en secreto"

"Oh, si, por favor continua"

Los cuatro suben por una estrecha escalera, la cual los lleva a un camino sin salida.

"Rayos" se queja Andy "No puede ser, al parecer el camino fue tapado con una pared de ladrillos"

"Quizás el falso rey si sabia de este sitio después de todo" opina su hermana

"Bueno, tendremos que buscar otro camino chico"

"No tenemos tiempo, entre más nos tardamos más en peligro están los prisioneros"

Diciendo esto el chico golpeo fuertemente la pared y está se movió.

"Oh, es un pasadizo secreto, la pared se gira y nos lleva al otro lado" les explica el troll rebelde

"Fue una ingeniosa forma de esconderlo" opina su ex novia

"Muy bien, vamos entonces" dice el chico y gira la pared por completo para que todos la crucen

"Lo mejor será que nos preparemos, no sabemos qué nos pueda estar esperando" sugiere Oppker

"Estoy de acuerdo" responde el platinado y aparece una barra de hielo la cual hace girar velozmente "Ya es hora de que ponga en practica las nuevas técnicas que me enseñaste Oppker"

"Vas a golpear a los tipos malos con eso ¿no es así?" Le pregunta su hermanita

"Así es sabionda, ahora entremos, ya me muero de ansias por golpear a esos tontos, no sabrán ni qué los golpeó"

"Chico mira, aquí están los calabozos" le dice su maestro

"Oh, pero están vacíos" exclama Helena

"Llegamos tarde, aich, debimos haber hecho un ataque frontal y acabar con ese reyecito de pacotilla antes de que hiciera algún daño" reniega el chico

"Oigan ¿Por qué todos afuera se reúnen y caminan para el mismo sitio?" Pregunta la niña mientras se asoma por una estrecha ventana "¿Qué habrá pasado?"

"Esperen, no es de lo único que hay que preocuparnos, escucho pasos" los alerta Luminara

"Alguien viene" dice la niña muy preocupada

"Genial, porque he decidido cambiar esta vara de hielo por una espada con sed de sangre" opina el elegido mientras aparece una filosa espada

"Chico, no debes hacer aquí una carnicería"

"Pero..."

"Podemos averiguar más sobre el paradero de los prisioneros escondiéndonos y escuchando en lugar de atacando sin ton ni son"

Todos se esconden donde pueden y observan que entra un hombre con una escoba, un trapeador y un balde.

"No sé para qué me ordenan que limpie las mazmorras" se queja el sujeto "Yo las veo muy limpias, digo, para ser una prisión. Aich, ahora me perderé las ejecuciones"

"Oye tú ¿Dónde serán las ejecuciones?" Le pregunta el chico saliendo de su lugar

"Le he dicho muchas veces que analice la situación, que nunca actúe sin meditarlo, pero como siempre no me hace caso" se queja su maestro

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí pequeña rata?" Le responde el hombre amenazándolo con la escoba

Pero el elegido lanza una cuchilla de hielo al palo de la escoba y esta se corta de un solo tajo.

"Oh no, tú eres el hijo de esa bruja"

"Mi mamá no es ninguna bruja y te aseguro que pagarás muy caro haber exclamado esas ultimas palabras" le dice el platinado mientras le acerca la filosa espada de hielo al cuello

"Espera Andy" dice su hermanita mientras sale de su escondite "Mejor oblígalo a que nos diga dónde están nuestros amigos"

"Ya la oíste ¡habla!" Le dice el príncipe mientras lo jalonea de la ropa y lo estrella contra la pared

"Pero si ni siquiera sé quiénes sean sus amigos" responde el hombre muy adolorido

"Los prisioneros ¿en dónde están?" Insiste el chico empezando a congelar la ropa del sujeto

"Se los llevaron al teatro (En esa época algunos teatros no tenían techo, eran parecidos a un coliseo) van a ejecutarlos dentro de una hora aproximadamente"

"¿Y cómo le hicieron para vencer a la reina Elsa?" Pregunta la sabionda

"El rey tiene un poder mágico para derrotar a sus enemigos y no importa lo fuertes que sean, nadie puede resistirse a su poder"

"¿En dónde está el teatro?"

"Por aquella colina" responde el hombre señalando por la ventana "Si se van ahora estoy seguro de que aun podrán salvarlos"

Luego de obtener la información que necesitaban el elegido echa al hombre dentro de una de las mazmorras y congela la cerradura para que no pueda huir.

"Ahí te quedaras para que no puedas dar la voz de alarma, vamos sabionda"

Los chicos y sus amigos corren escaleras arriba recorriendo el castillo en busca de la salida. Pero en su intento por salir pasaron por el salón de armas y armaduras. Y avanzaron sigilosamente para no ser descubiertos, pero sin que lo notaran, las armaduras vacías comenzaron a moverse lentamente.

"Aguarda" Le dijo Andy a la niña deteniéndola al oír el sonido metálico.

Entonces las armaduras se lanzaron sobre el chico, pero éste las recibió con su espada de hielo y detuvo sus ataques. Mientras su hermana y los trolls corrieron para no estorbar en la batalla

Al acercarse a la luz, Andy y Helena se percataron de que no eran guardias, sino sólo armaduras vacías.

"Andy ¿Qué son esos?"

"No sé que clase de hechicería sea esta sabionda, pero no podrán vencernos"Dijo Andy enfrascándose en una batalla de espadazos. "Tenemos que salir de aquí" Dijo Andy una vez que derrotó a sus contrincantes.

Entonces todos se dirigieron a una puerta que llevaba a una habitación oscura de gran tamaño.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" Pregunta la sabionda mientras entran en el oscuro sitio

"Al parecer es una de las fuentes de magia que sentías" le explica Oppker

Todos se llevan una gran sorpresa al descubrir un sitio mágico que crea armaduras a partir de hierro derretido y luego les da vida para con esto crear un poderoso ejercito para el usurpador del trono.

"¿Pero qué es todo esto?" Pregunta Andy mientras se disponen a entrar

Pero justo en ese momento, la base en la que están parados desaparece y ambos caen, el chico alcanza a sujetarse, pero su hermanita no tiene tanta suerte y cae sobre una banda sin fin mágica.

"¡Ahhh!"

"¡Helena!" Grita Andy mientras observa como la sabionda subida en la banda sin fina se dirige a unas tenazas y moledores que van armando las armaduras en serie.

Los trolls tratan de ir en su rescate pero algo los golpeó y hace que caigan en el sitio donde un polvo mágico les da vida a las armaduras y con esto se vuelven malignos de la mitad del cuerpo.

"Oh cielos ¿y ahora qué?" Pregunta Luminara mientras que su mitad maligna opina "Si, matar, matar"

La banda sin fin se los lleva junto con los demás guerreros de metal sin que ellos puedan evitarlo.

Entonces Andy salta también sobre la banda sin fin para rescatar a su hermanita, pero más armaduras lo atacan y la batalla continua, y usando su espada mágica y con ayuda de las tenazas y moledores que siguen funcionando, logra destruir a otras más.

La sabionda sigue avanzando por la banda sin fin, pero por suerte la pequeña es muy despabilada y con dificultad cruza evitando ser aplastada y quemada.

"Fiu, eso si que estuvo cerca" dice la niña una vez que se encuentra sana y salva

Mientras tanto, el elegido lucha contra sus rivales y uno de ellos logra darle un buen golpe en la cara, haciéndolo que caiga sobre la banda, en la cual aparece una placa que lo atrapa del brazo.

"Oh rayos" exclama el chico tratando de zafarse, mientras avanza sobre la banda y mira con horror unas cuchillas que bajan y suben a pocos metros de distancia

Helena está cantando victoria cuando en eso, unos disparos a sus pies la hacen retroceder y por error termina cayendo dentro de un enorme recipiente que se dirige a ser llenado de hierro derretido.

Mientras tanto, Andy logra esquivar las cuchillas con gran dificultad, tuvo que encogerse y torcerse una y otra vez para no terminar partido y una vez que ya no hubo mas cuchillas en su camino, acumuló hielo en su mano para poderse liberar.

La sabionda por otra parte aun no estaba a salvo, trataba de escalar para salir de ese recipiente, pero las paredes eran muy lisas y no podía hacerlo.

Con miles de trabajos los trolls lograron controlarse lo suficiente como para lograr hacer que el recipiente se soltara y de esta forma salvaron a la niña, pero terminó cayendo de una altura de algunos metros.

"¡AY! ¿A esto le llaman rescate?" Gruñe la niña reclamando a los trolls

Sin saber lo que le acontecía a su hermana, Andy logró liberarse del brazo, pero apenas lo hizo, el falso rey apareció en su camino.

"Me sorprende que llegaras tan lejos, eres el primero en invadir mi fortaleza, debes estar orgulloso"

"Y usted debe estar temblando de miedo" lo desafía el chico mientras aparece un frio resplandor en sus manos

"Congélale el trasero de una vez Andy ¿Qué estás esperando?" Dice la niña mientras observa la batalla en primera fila

"Pagará caro el haberse metido con nosotros, defiéndase si es tan hombre, o quizás este sea un buen momento para que empiece a rogarme misericordia"

"No me gusta rebajarme a ese nivel ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Por un cobarde?"

"¿O qué otra cosa puede ser alguien que traiciona y ataca por la espalda?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Eres insolente mocosa, ya me aseguraré de que me las paguen todas juntas"

"El que las va a pagar todas juntas es usted"

Y el chico se preparó para atacar, pero el rey utilizó su corona mágica y le lanzó una descarga mental al cerebro, de inmediato el chico se tiró al suelo con las manos en la cabeza y sin poder soportar más aquel castigo, cayó inconsciente.

"¡Andy! Andy ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la niña sacudiéndolo angustiada, pero el chico no reaccionaba. "¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hermano?"

"Lo mismo que te haré a ti" y volvió a activar su corona para atacar a la niña

Pero en ese momento la niña se puso las manos en la cara y por el miedo que tenia, sus poderes mágicos se activaron y la protegieron de sufrir la misma suerte que su hermano.

"No puede ser" dijo el hombre al ver que la sabionda se levantaba sin malestar alguno "Es la primera vez que falla ¿Por qué fallaría?"

"Mató a mi hermano, usted es un monstruo"

"No tú y ese monstruo se infiltraron en mi reino y ahora pagarán por ello"

"Mi hermano no es un monstruo, usted sí"

El sujeto intentó nuevamente usar su corona mágica contra la niña, pero todo fue sin éxito.

"Antes funcionaba"

"Bueno, fallas técnicas , es común una en un millón" le explica la niña con sarcasmo

Furioso, el rey atrapó a la niña por el cuello.

"Llévensela a la prisión junto con su hermano" les ordena a las armaduras

"Quítame las manos de encima" Gruñó la valiente pequeña

Al verse en peligro, la niña activó su magia tomando el control de algunas armaduras, las cuales atacaron al falso monarca para que la liberara, esto causo gran asombro en el usurpador al trono.

"Pero ¿qué están haciendo?" Exclama el rey mientras es sometido por un par de armaduras

Mientras el resto se enfrascan en una batalla.

"Órale ¿Qué les habrá picado? Si hace rato lo único que querían era matarnos" piensa la niña mientras observa los duelos

"Ya fue suficiente" dice el usurpador lográndose librar de sus captores y dando un golpe en la cabeza a la niña, haciéndola que caiga inconsciente "No sé qué habrá pasado, pero parece que ya todo vuelve a la normalidad" piensa al ver que las armaduras suspenden su lucha

Una vez que los niños estuvieron fuera de combate el rey los roció con el polvo anulador de poderes para dejarlos indefensos, momentos después ambos niños despertaban dentro de una celda.

"Auch, mi cabeza ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Preguntó Andy al darse cuenta de su situación "¿Estás bien sabionda? Tienes sangre en la cabeza"

"Si, es que a mí no me pudo poner a dormir como a ti, por eso me golpeó"

"Ese rufián pagará muy caro el haberte siquiera tocado"

"¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?"

El chico trató de utilizar sus poderes, pero se llevó una terrible desilusión cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba indefenso.

"Maldición, nos tienen atrapados sin salida"

"Entonces ¿perdimos Andy?"

"Por desgracia si sabionda, no tengo mis poderes, Oppker y Luminara ya no nos ayudarán más, estamos a la merced de ese psicópata y de sus armaduras vivientes, las cosas no podrían ponerse peor"

"Concéntrate, estoy segura de que aun tienes tu magia"

"No sabionda, esto se acabo"

En ese momento un guardia llegó por ellos.

"Mi señor quiere verlos"

A jaloneos los saca de la mazmorra y les coloca unas esposas en las manos, para más tarde llevarlos a un tribunal.

"No puede ser que la historia se esté repitiendo" se queja Andy al verse nuevamente sin poderes y a punto de ser enjuiciado, igual que pasó cuando estuvo en Londres

"En este reino el espionaje es castigado con severidad jovencitos y no importa la edad que tengan, la sentencia es la misma para todos" les dice el usurpador quien ejerce como juez

"Nosotros no estábamos espiando, sólo queríamos salvar a nuestros amigos" explica la niña

"Aquí no se reconoce el heroísmo de los traidores señorita, quizás en su tonta republica esta clase de actos sean solapados, pero en mi reino las cosas son diferentes"

"Este no es tu reino, tú estás ocupando un trono y una corona que no te pertenecen" lo interrumpe el chico

"¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?" Le pregunta la sabionda

"Porque la republica está mal, ya no tiene remedio, es tiempo de empezarla de nuevo"

"¿Y la forma de empezarla es traicionando y asesinando?" Insiste el príncipe

"Hay que acabar con los viejos ideales para poder establecer los nuevos"

"¿Y qué me dices de las armaduras vivientes? Yo diría que todo esto va mucho más allá que un simple cambio" le dice el platinado

"Mi bando tendrá la ventaja en esta guerra y si eso incluye usar algunos cuantos trucos para lograrlo lo haré aun así"

"Tu interferencia en esos asuntos puede traer consecuencias garrafales" le advierte el elegido

"Todo consiste en que quiero ganar esta guerra, no me importan las consecuencias"

"Eres un miserable, lo único que te interesa es salirte con la tuya, pero ya verás, lo pagarás muy caro"

"Quienes pagarán muy caro serán ustedes, verán toda falta tiene un precio y el de ustedes será muy alto"

"¿Muy alto?" Pregunta la niña sin entender sus palabras

"El espionaje en este reino se castiga con la vida y yo quiero verlos sufrir por su altanería, así que los sentencio a pena de muerte. Llévenselos al paredón de ejecución" les ordena a sus armaduras, quienes obedecen en el acto

"¡Lo pagarás muy caro!" Le grita Andy

Mientras las armaduras lo conducen junto a su hermana fuera del castillo, con rumbo al teatro, donde tendrán lugar las ejecuciones.

**DE NUEVO LOS DEJO EN SUSPENSO JE JE JE, ESPERO ESTE CAPÍTULO LES HAYA GUSTADO., TENDRÁN QUE LEER EL PRÓXIMO PARA SABER COMO LOGRARÁN SALIR DE SEMEJANTE LÍO.**

**Y GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES (AS) YA QUE ESTE FIC HA TENIDO MUCHA ACEPTACIÓN.**


	46. Chapter 46

**HOLA A TODOS, GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ DE NUEVO, POR FIN SE LES VA HACER EL HELSA, DISFRÚTENLO.**

En un teatro al aire libre similar a una especie de arena donde se llevarían a cabo las ejecuciones, dos prisioneros esperaban a ser conducidos por sus captores.

Se trataba de Elsa y Hans, ambos estaban con las manos esposadas e ignoraban lo ocurrido con Andy y Helena.

"No tengas miedo" Dijo Hans intentando tranquilizarla

"No tengo miedo a morir" Respondió la reina "He muerto un poco cada día desde que nos hicimos cercanos"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Te amo" Respondió mirándolo a los ojos con toda sinceridad

"¿Me amas?" Preguntó Hans sin poder creer lo que escuchaba "Creía que habíamos decidido no enamorarnos. Porque nos veríamos forzados a vivir una mentira que destruiría nuestras vidas"

"Creo que nuestras vidas están a punto de ser destruidas. Y yo...verdaderamente te amo. Y antes de morir, quería que lo supieras"

El pelirrojo se acercó a besarla y esta vez ella correspondió, fundiéndose ambos en un apasionado beso, así permanecieron unos instantes besándose con necesidad.

Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de unos guardias, quienes a punta de lanza los hicieron avanzar por un pasillo hacia el ruedo, su entrada causó gran revuelo entre los miembros del bando separatista que presenciarían la ejecución.

Una vez que los prisioneros llegaron al ruedo de la arena fueron encadenados a unos postes, mientras otros dos prisioneros esperaban su turno, se trataba del Rey y su general.

"Bien, supongo que este es el fin, lamento no haber sido el Rey que esperabas"

"No diga eso, usted es un gran rey, si no lo fuera no tendría la lealtad de tantos hombres"

"Les he fallado a todos"

"Claro que no, fue Cromwell, él nos traicionó"

"Yo debí haberlo previsto, le di demasiado poder y confianza"

"Es imposible que pueda estar en la mente de todos"

"Dirigir el reino era mi responsabilidad y no debí compartir esa carga con nadie"

"Todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando, hasta los reyes"

"Lo peor de todo es los puse a ustedes también en esta calamidad y ahora mi pueblo sufre, ya nadie cree en mí"

"Si no creyera en usted no me habría disfrazado de hombre ni me hubiera enlistado en el ejército"

"Que gran rey resulté ser, perdí mi reino, mis súbditos cayeron en las garras de un lunático, mi plan de contra ataque falló y ahora estoy a merced de mis enemigos a punto de ser ejecutados en un espectáculo enfermizo"

"No contábamos con que el enemigo tendría un truco bajo la manga, y no era cualquier truco, era un arma muy poderosa, ni siquiera la reina Elsa pudo contra ella"

"Si realmente ha llegado nuestra hora, yo me pregunto ¿Oirá otra gente nuestros nombres mucho después de que muramos, y se preguntarán quiénes éramos, con cuánto valor peleamos, con qué ferocidad amamos?"

Ruborizándose la general respondió.

"El pueblo siempre recuerda a un buen líder y usted siempre se esforzó por ser uno, el pueblo estaba muy conforme"

"A pesar de la lealtad de tanta gente, en ocasiones me sentía solo, como si tuviera un vacío, como sí algo me faltara, a veces buscas algo y aunque no lo encuentres, sigues buscando y buscando como si fuese a aparecer. Así mismo pasa con el corazón. Tú me diste paz en tiempos de guerra ¿Sabes? Aún no te he dicho algo importante y hoy te lo diré: Eres el único amor y junto a ti he descubierto este sentimiento maravilloso. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas cariño mío"

"Estaba esperando que lo dijeras, yo también te amo más que a mi vida" Dijo la general mientras ambos se daban un apasionado beso "Junto a ti he descubierto que se puede alcanzar la felicidad con sólo juntar tus labios y los míos. Tu beso hace que mi corazón esté a punto de estallar de tanto amor"

"Si tengo que resumirlo en una frase podría decir que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, algo que jamás pensé que podía suceder, o mejor dicho de la forma en que todo se ha dado entre los dos.

Me siento una de las personas más afortunadas en este mundo ya que he podido encontrar en ti la combinación perfecta, lo que siempre soñaba algún día poder conseguir. ¿Puedo pedir algo más?. La verdad que la respuesta es un NO, porque eres y serás durante toda mi vida lo mejor que me ha pasado"

"A tu lado he conocido el amor y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. Te amaré por siempre y haré hasta lo imposible con tal de verte feliz, te amo mucho.

Mi felicidad al poder compartir la vida contigo es única y no tiene límite alguno. Sinceramente no sé lo que haría si tú no estás aquí junto a mí. Tu mirada, tu sonrisa que todo lo soluciona y que tanta tranquilidad me genera, tu manera diferente a la mía de ver e interpretar las cosas"

"No sé porque te amo tanto, debe ser porque junto a ti todo es maravilloso, lo problemas quedan atrás y nos sumergimos en un mundo lleno de amor. Mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido

Sin ti yo no sería la persona que soy y mi felicidad no tendría razón de ser porque nada sería comparable a lo que puedo sentir por ti. Es por esto que solo quiero lograr que seas la persona más feliz en este mundo y para eso estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que se encuentre a mi alcance y mucho más también"

"Y si hay algo que no me voy a cansar de decirte es que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida y que todo ha cambiado desde el primer momento en que te conocí"

"Cuando estoy a tu lado me olvido de todas mis preocupaciones y lo único en lo que pienso es en nosotros dos. Quiero tener tu amor toda la eternidad"

"Volveremos a estar juntos en este mundo o en el siguiente"

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso de despedida y momentos después los guardias los condujeron también al ruedo encadenándolos como a Hans y Elsa.

Por último entraron los jóvenes prisioneros. Elsa y Hans sintieron que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies al ver a los niños.

"¡Andy! No debiste venir"

"No íbamos a permitir que los mataran y quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, así que decidimos venir a rescatarlos pero nuestra maniobra de rescate salió mal" Explicó Andy mientras era encadenado junto a su hermanita.

En ese momento el usurpador Cromwell apareció en su palco entre los aplausos y aclimataciones de la concurrencia separatista.

"Calma, calma ¡Que comiencen las ejecuciones!"

Entonces una a una, se abrieron tres enormes puertas. De la primera salió un gran animal similar a un rinoceronte, pero con tres cuernos, piel escamosa y color naranja. De la segunda puerta salió un animal de mayor tamaño, similar a una mantis religiosa, tenía seis patas, dos de las cuales tenían tenazas y usaba a la vez de manos. Y por último una creatura parecida a una rata gigante, con filosas garras y colmillos.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto" Dijo Hans a Elsa

"¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué engendros del infierno son esas cosas?" Exclamó la general

"Son creaturas mágicas ¿Cierto Andy?" Preguntó Helena en secreto a su hermano mayor.

"Eso me temo, y creo que aún no he aprendido sobre ellas en el entrenamiento" Respondió el elegido "Y creo que sin mis poderes esto no será nada sencillo"

La creatura similar a insecto gigante se acercó a Andy y su hermanita, el monstruo parecido a un rinoceronte se acercó con Elsa y Hans, mientras que la rata gigante se preparaba a atacar al rey y su enamorada.

"Ay ¿Por qué a nosotros nos toca el más grandote?" Se quejó la sabionda

La general de inmediato sacó algo de su bolsillo y se dispuso a liberarse de sus grilletes.

"Relájate, concéntrate y tal vez puedas usar tus poderes" Dijo Hans a Elsa

"Pero ¿Qué hay de los niños? ¿O el rey y la general?" Respondió la rubia

"Digamos que el rey y su novia tienen controlada la situación" Respondió Hans

Al volverse, la reina vio que la general y el rey se habían liberado de sus grilletes y habían usado las cadenas para escalara hasta lo alto del poste.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritaron los niños cuando el gigantesco monstruo intentó ensartarlos con sus tenazas

Pero ambos lograron esquivarla agachándose, la tenaza rompió la cadena liberando a Andy.

"Al fin libre" Exclamó Andy

Pero no pudo cantar victoria por mucho tiempo, pues la creatura intentó una y otra vez ensartarlo.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó el chico saltando y agachándose esquivando con dificultad la filosa tenaza, que por error volvió a impactar contra el poste liberando también a la niña. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Andy a la sabionda.

"Sí" Respondió la niña.

"Escóndete detrás del poste y pase lo que pase no salgas" Ordenó Andy al ver que el monstruo volvía al ataque.

"Pero Andy..."

"Obedece Helena, yo estaré bien" Respondió el chico mientras arriesgadamente exponía sus esposas frente al animal y este con su afilada garra las rompía liberándole por error las manos.

La niña no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y de inmediato vio algo en el suelo que llamó su atención, se trataba del pequeño fierro que usó la generala para liberarse de los grilletes

"Esto me da una idea"

A unos metros de distancia, Hans observaba como el animal tipo toro se preparaba para embestirlo, pero cuando la creatura se lanzó a toda velocidad, el pelirrojo calculó el momento exacto y saltó esquivando el golpe y cayendo montado sobre el lomo del animal y enredando la cadena a uno de sus cuernos, logró que la rompiera y quedó en libertad.

Mientras la rata gigante intentaba escalar el poste para atrapar a sus presas, ya estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

"¡Atrás maldito!" Gruñó el rey dando una patada en la cara al animal

Pero a pesar de esto, la creatura logró subir hasta la cima, hiriendo con sus garras la espalda de la general.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó ella por el dolor, causando las risas de Cromwell y su gente.

En otra parte del ruedo, Andy rodaba por el suelo esquivando con dificultad las tenazas del monstruo.

Cerca de ahí, Hans montado sobre el animal similar a un toro intentaba domarlo usando la cadena, pero el monstruo logró derribarlo y lo arrastró por la arena.

"¡Hans!" Gritó Elsa con angustia.

"Hola Elsa" dice la sabionda saliendo de atrás suyo

"¡Helena!"

"No te preocupes, te liberaré en un dos por tres" Agregó la niña tomando el fierro

En la cima del poste, el rey revisaba a su generala y por fortuna el rasguño sólo había sido superficial.

Entonces el monarca se colgó de la cadena, tomando vuelo y golpeando con los pies a la rata gigante que se disponía a trepar, por el golpe, el animal cayó en el suelo inconsciente.

"¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Disparen! ¡Hagan algo!" Exclamó un virrey separatista desde su palco.

"¡Ya deja de perseguirme!" Gritó Andy saltando mientras el monstruo con tenazas corría tras él

Pero de inmediato la creatura vio una nueva presa y se lanzó al ataque.

"Esto no se abre" Decía Helena intentando liberar a la reina.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó Elsa al ver al monstruo con tenazas que corría haca ellas "No te presiones Helena, bueno sí, presiónate, tienes que lograrlo"

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritaron ambas.

"Oye tú" Gruñó Andy "No te metas con mi mamá ni con mi hermana" Agregó llamando su atención.

"¡Andy no!" Gritó Elsa.

"Yo lo distraeré, tú libera a mi mamá sabionda" Dijo Andy corriendo mientras el monstruo lo perseguía.

"Eso intento" Gruñó la niña forcejeando con el grillete "Funcionó" Exclamó la niña abriéndolo por fin.

En su furia, el monstruo con tenazas derribó uno de los postes y Andy saltó evitando ser aplastado.

Hans por su parte aún era arrastrado por el monstruo rinoceronte que corría fuera de control.

Unos guardias se acercaron a Helena y Elsa montados en caballos amenazándolas con sus lanzas. Cuando pasaron cerca y a toda velocidad, la reina sujetó una de las lanzas haciendo que el jinete perdiera el equilibrio y cayera el suelo.

"Eso Elsa, esa me gustó" Exclamó la niña.

Tomando la lanza, la reina golpeó al jinete cuando éste se disponía a ponerse de pie dejándolo inconsciente.

"Cielos Elsa, no sabía que tú sabías pelear"

"No sé, supongo que aprendo sobre la marcha"

Mientras Hans, logró subir de nuevo al lomo del animal rinoceronte y usando la cadena lo sometió.

Aunque para Elsa y Helena las cosas no pintaban nada bien, pues de nuevo el monstruo de tenazas intentaba atacarlas, usando la lanza, la reina se defendía.

"Quédate atrás de mí Helena, te protegeré"

Controlando al animal rinoceronte Hans hizo que atacara a la rata gigante matándola.

"Salten" Dijo Hans al rey y su general.

Ambos lo hicieron y cayeron montados sobre el lomo del animal.

Mientras tanto, Elsa logró encajar la lanza en el pecho del monstruo de tenazas, pero esto no le hace ningún daño, pues la creatura sólo se quita la lanza con sus filosos colmillos.

Por suerte Hans, aún montado sobre el animal rinoceronte las recoge a ambas, así como a Andy.

"Esto no es lo que yo esperaba" Se queja el virrey "Mátenlos"

"Paciencia virrey, paciencia, pronto morirán" Dice Cromwell y de inmediato los prisioneros son rodeados por un grupo de armaduras mágicas.

Pero justo cuando están por ser eliminados llega la ayuda, se trata de los ciudadanos de Cimmeria, quienes llegaron atacando con palos, antorchas, tridentes y cuanto podían a sus invasores, mientras entonaban una canción.

"¿Oyes el pueblo cantar  
cantando la canción de hombres furiosos?

Es la música de un pueblo  
que no va a ser esclavo de nuevo.

Cuando el latido de tu corazón  
se hace eco de los golpes de los tambores  
hay una vida a punto de comenzar  
cuando llegue el mañana

Ven a unirte a nuestra cruzada  
que va a ser fuerte y estando conmigo

Más allá de la barricada  
hay un mundo que anhelamos ver

Entonces, únete en la lucha  
Eso te dará el derecho de ser libre

¿Oyes el pueblo cantar  
cantando la canción de hombres furiosos?

Es la música de un pueblo  
que no va a ser esclavo de nuevo.

Cuando el latido de tu corazón  
se hace eco de los golpes de los tambores  
hay una vida a punto de comenzar  
cuando llegue el mañana.

Ven a dar todo lo que se puede dar  
para que nuestra bandera puede avanzar.

Algunos caerán y algunos vivirán  
ven a ponerte de pie y recoge tu oportunidad

La sangre de los mártires  
regará los prados de Francia

¿Oyes el pueblo cantar  
cantando la canción de hombres furiosos?

Es la música de un pueblo  
que no va a ser esclavos de nuevo.

Cuando el latido de tu corazón  
se hace eco de los golpes de los tambores  
hay una vida a punto de comenzar  
cuando llegue el mañana"

"Espero que no hayamos llegado demasiado tarde" Dijo el líder de la corte de los milagros acercándose a Andy

"¿Qué se detuvieron antes a comer? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" Gruñó la sabionda.

"Lo que mi hermanita quiere decir es que llegaron justo a tiempo"

"Eso es muy valiente, valiente pero tonto" Dijo Cromwell "Las probabilidades nos favorecen"

"No lo creo" Dijo el líder de la resistencia.

"Lo creerán"

Y entonces comenzaron a llegar más y más armaduras mágicas y la batalla comenzó.

"Tomen" Les dijo un ciudadano arrojándoles unas armas.

"¿Sabes como usarla?" Preguntó Hans a Elsa.

"Conocí a.. he leído sobre" Dijo la reina sujetando la pistola y disparándola por error "No, no creo, yo prefiero la diplomacia"

"Ahora si van a saber lo que es bueno" Dijo Andy tomando un tridente y lanzándose al ataque

"Helena ocúltate" le dice su papá

"Espera papi, yo puedo controlar a esas armaduras"

"¿Qué? Pero ¿eso es cierto?"

"Si, lo hice hace un momento, sólo debo concentrarme en su magia y..." pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía detectar esa magia, pues no tenía sus poderes "Cielos, me pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Hace rato pude hacerlo, aunque en realidad no supe ni cómo lo hice, pero ahora ni siquiera sé cómo sentir su magia" pensó la niña

"Helena te digo que te pongas a salvo, no me hagas repetírtelo"

"Quiero ayudarlos" responde la niña mientras toma una lanza para defenderse

"Nos ayudarás en un momento, espera a que igualemos un poco las cosas"

"Esta bien, esperaré"

Y diciendo esto la niña se oculta entre los restos de las columnas de piedra donde hacia unos instantes estaban aprisionados.

Momentos después, todos comenzaron a luchar contra las armaduras, pero seguían saliendo más y más armaduras de la fábrica.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó Luminara mientras ella y Oppker entraban a la arena fusionados con un par de armaduras.

"¿Es una batalla? Oh no" Se quejó su exnovio

Algunos valientes ciudadanos lograban subir al palco para intentar atacar al usurpador, pero eran de inmediato heridos o ejecutados.

"Que terrible" exclama Elsa "Estamos sufriendo muchas bajas"

"Lo mejor será que te ocultes para que no resultes herida" le dice Hans

"¿Qué dices? Claro que no pienso esconderme"

"Pero sin tus poderes no puedes hacer nada"

"Lo sé, pero es que no puedo abandonarlos"

En ese momento una armadura saltó sobre el sureño y la reina sin saber muy bien cómo le hizo, le disparó en el casco hasta tirárselo, con esto la armadura ya no pudo ver y Hans aprovecho para terminar de desbaratarla.

"¿Esa es tu puntería? Le diste en medio de dónde deberían ir sus ojos"

"En realidad creo que si"

"Creí que preferías la diplomacia"

"Pero si ésta falla sigo tu ejemplo, los convenzo con las armas"

Apenas terminó de hablar, el pelirrojo la alcanzó a quitar del ataque por sorpresa de una armadura, entonces la reina se metió en un hueco que había bajo una escalera y desde ahí disparaba mientras su enamorado luchaba desde afuera.

Mientras tanto, desde su escondite la sabionda no perdía de vista al falso monarca, quien no parecía darle tanta importancia a la situación.

"Andy" le dice su hermana jalándolo detrás de las piedras junto con ella

"Sabionda ¿Por qué me interrumpes? ¿Qué no ves que estamos en una situación muy difícil?"

"Y se pondrá peor todavía"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"El falso rey trae puesta su corona"

"Lo sé sabionda, pero no entiendo ¿eso cómo puede ser peor de como estamos?"

"Esa corona es mágica, el rey la activa y noquea a sus oponentes"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, yo la vi usarla contigo, por eso no pudiste defenderte"

"Entonces estamos fritos"

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"No lo sé, ya se me acabaron las ideas, pero por suerte conozco a alguien muy inteligente que puede ayudarnos con este embrollo"

"Oh Andy, me halagas, pero en este momento por extraño que parezca al igual que tú estoy en blanco"

"No hablo de ti, me refiero a mi mamá, coméntale la situación y estoy seguro de que dará con alguna solución"

"De acuerdo, lo haré"

El chico regresa a la batalla, mientras la niña corre esquivando las riñas en busca de la reina.

"Mueran basuras de la Republica" dice Luminara mientras ataca a un grupo de gente armada "Oh, pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?"

"Si, no dejen ni uno vivo" añade Oppker

"Pedazo de tonto, trata de resistirte" lo regaña su exnovia mientras lo jalonea "Debemos ayudarlos aprovechando nuestro gran tamaño y armas"

"Lo sé, pero es difícil, una parte de mí quiere acabar con todos"

"Te entiendo, pero aun así hay que hacer un esfuerzo supremo"

Mientras tanto, Helena localiza a Elsa y de inmediato se escabulle dentro de su escondite.

"Elsa tenemos un problema, el rey puede atacarnos con su corona"

"Lo sé, ayer la vi en funcionamiento, me hizo sentirme muy mareada y me desmayé"

"Lo mismo le hizo a Andy"

"Oh cielos, es capaz de utilizarla en cualquier momento"

"Tenemos que detenerlo de algún modo"

"Mmmm, lo tengo, en su cinturón lleva atorado un costal con polvos para anular la magia, hay que quitárselos y rosearlo con ellos y así perderá su poder"

"Yo me encargo"

"Espera un momento jovencita, es demasiado peligroso, deja que alguien más se encargue de eso"

"Yo puedo hacerlo, además hace rato trató de usarla conmigo y no me pasó nada"

"¿Eres inmune a sus efectos?"

"No sé qué signifique, pero si te refieres a que si esa magia no me hace ni cosquillas, entonces si"

"Pues supongo que si eres la más calificada para hacerlo, pero por favor ten muchísimo cuidado"

La niña salió corriendo y nuevamente esquiva las luchas que se libran a su alrededor.

"Genial papá, nos cuidaremos las espaldas mutuamente" Dijo Andy mientras quedaba espalda con espalda con su padre y atacaban a sus adversarios.

Pero su alegría no duró mucho al ver acercarse al gigantesco monstruo con tenazas.

"Oh oh" De inmediato la bestia trató de atacarlos a ambos.

Pero Hans de un rápido movimiento con su espada cortó una de las patas del animal y una vez que éste cayó al suelo, lo mató con su espada.

"Ay, por fin, creí que esa cosa era indestructible, en momentos como estos odio ser un chico normal"

Mientras la sabionda sigue avanzando, pero cuando está muy cerca de su objetivo es atrapada por una de las armaduras.

"Oh cielos ¿y ahora qué?"

En ese momento dos extrañas armaduras mitad de metal y mitad de piedra llegan en su ayuda.

"¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?" Le dice el troll rebelde

"Chicos, son ustedes" exclama la sabionda una vez libre

"Debes darte prisa pequeña, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo tu familia y amigos puedan seguir resistiendo" le dice Luminara

Entonces la niña comienza a escalar por la maltratada pared que conduce al palco donde el falso rey observa la lucha muy aburrido.

"Creo que ya es hora de ponerle fin a esto" dice el usurpador levantándose de su trono y preparando su corona mágica para usarla

Pero en eso, la niña termina de subir y queda frente a él, el falso monarca está tan sorprendido que no sabe de momento qué hacer y entonces la niña aprovecha y de una patada le vuela la corona, la cual rebota por unas escaleras hasta llegar al nivel de abajo, donde se libra la lucha.

"Pero ¿Qué has hecho insolente?" Dice furioso dándole un fuerte empujón y tirándola desde el palco

"¡Ahhhh!" Grita la niña cayendo sin remedio

Pero es cachada por su hermano justo a tiempo.

"Fiu, Andy me salvaste"

"Sabionda ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"El villano quiere su corona"

"¿En dónde está?"

"Ahí está" señala la niña el sitio donde se encuentra la corona

Pero en ese momento una armadura la recoge y se dispone a llevársela a su líder.

"Oye grandulón, entrégame eso" y diciendo esto el chico trata de someter a la armadura

Pero otra armadura recoge la corona de la mano de su compañero caído y se dirige a llevársela a su líder.

"Andy, ahora la tiene esa otra" le advierte la niña

"Hey, son todas contra mí"

El chico se apresuró a detenerla, pero la armadura llegó con su líder y le entregó la corona.

"¡Nooo!" Gritó Andy tratando de impedir que la utilizara

"Je je je ¿Creyeron que un par de mocosos lograría derrotarme? Aún no han visto lo que esta corona puede hacer, voy a acabar de una vez por todas con todos ustedes ¿Algún último deseo?"

Y justo en ese momento se sintió que el suelo temblaba por el galope de varios caballos.

"Miren" dijo la general señalando la entrada del teatro, por la cual llegaban varios soldados de la república en sus monturas

"Formen un perímetro al rededor de los sobrevivientes" les dice su comandante

"Si señor"

"Al fin las cosas se ponen un poco a nuestro favor" dice Andy al ver que los soldados comienzan a acabar con las armaduras diabólicas

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Pregunta Cromwell furioso

"Señor" Le dice uno de sus esbirros "Se trata del ejército de la gran república nos superan en número"

"Creo que las cosas ya se pusieron feas" Dijo en secreto el virrey a otro líder separatista "Propongo una retirada discreta"

"Estoy de acuerdo, larguémonos de aquí, dejemos a Cromwell con su brillante plan" Respondió otro

"No hay forma de que incline la batalla a su favor" Agregó otro

"A ver como le va con El Oscuro, le notificaré lo sucedido por mi comunicador mágico" Dijo el primero mientras huían del lugar.

Al ver que tiene la batalla perdida, y que sus cómplices le han abandonado, el usurpador utiliza su as bajo la manga y comienza a noquear uno a uno a los soldados.

"Nunca me vencerán, con esta corona soy indestructible" dice mientras va dejando fuera de combate a todos sus adversarios

"Sabionda, la corona, tenemos que obtenerla"

"Tengo una idea, tú lo distraes y yo le descompongo la corona con sus polvos mágicos"

"Muy bien, hagamos eso"

La sabionda se acerca al villano por detrás, mientras que su hermano lo hace por delante para llamar su atención.

"¡Oye tonto! Estoy aquí ¿Qué esperas? Es por aquí"

"Ya estoy harto de ti y esos tontos, en cuanto te desmayes voy a darles a todos una muerte rápida como se merecen sin que puedan evitarlo"

"¿Por qué no mejor peleas conmigo de hombre a hombre?"

"De hombre a monstruo querrás decir"

"Oh, es verdad ¿Cómo puedo llamas hombre a un monstruo sin entrañas como tú?"

"El monstruo eres tú y lo sabes"

"Pues tú no te quedas atrás, que yo sepa un monstruo siembra el miedo y el sufrimiento y eso es lo único a lo que te has dedicado estando en un trono que no te pertenece"

"Me pertenecerá en cuanto ese tonto deje de viciar el aire"

Aprovechando la distracción, la sabionda se apoderó del costal de polvos, pero en ese momento el falso rey se da cuenta y le tira un golpe, el cual la niña esquiva y le da una patada bien dada en la pierna y luego se aleja para evitar que le haga daño.

"¡Maldita mocosa!"

"Oye, a mi hermanita nadie la maldice, prepárate para tu fin"

"Más bien ustedes prepárense para el suyo"

Y diciendo esto, el villano acciona su corona y luego de una tortura mental, el elegido se desploma sobre el suelo, pero su hermanita no perdió el tiempo, mientras el usurpador se concentraba en atacar la niña logró abrir el costal y se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Pero para su mala suerte, el villano la descubre cuando ya estaba a punto de lanzarle los polvos y nuevamente acciona su corona.

"No tan rápido pequeña sabandija" dice el falso rey lanzándole una descarga mental a la niña

La sabionda comienza a sentirse mareada, pues no tiene sus poderes que la protejan contra este ataque, pero aun así sabe que es la ultima esperanza que tienen sus amigos y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo lanza un puño de polvos a la corona y esta se apaga de inmediato, por lo que la tortura termina.

"¡NO! Mi corona ¿Cómo te atreves a descomponer mi mejor arma miserable?"

"Ahora tendrás que ensuciarte las manos para hacer tu trabajo" le dice la niña mientras se incorpora

"Aun tengo la ventaja ¡A ella!" les ordena a sus armaduras "No le tengan compasión y una vez que terminen con esta basura, quiero que eliminen a todos ahora que están inconscientes y no pueden defenderse"

Pero la sabionda no estaba vencida todavía, así que usando los polvos anuladores de magia los arrojó al aire y esparcidos por el viento fueron quitándole la vida a las armaduras, hasta acabar con todas.

"No, esto no puede estar pasando ¡No!" Gritaba Cromwell al ver que se quedaba sin su ejercito

"Y ahora sólo me falta una cosa" dice la niña mientras recoge una piedra del suelo y se la arroja en la cabeza al villano con un tiro casi perfecto

Luego del golpe, Cromwell cae al piso desmayado y derrotado, entonces la sabionda le coloca unas esposas en las manos y por fin respira aliviada.

"Fiu, fue difícil de derrotar, pero lo logramos, oigan todos, soy una heroína otra vez... ups, olvidaba que todos están desmayados, pero bueno, ya se despertarán y sé que todos se alegraran de mi victoria"

Así que la niña se sentó a esperar que sus seres queridos comenzaran a reaccionar y el primero en despertar fue su papá.

"Papi, que bueno que por fin despiertas"

"Helena ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Pues que ya ganamos"

"¿Ganamos? ¿Es en serio?"

"Si papi, mira, todas las armaduras han vuelto a la normalidad y el villano está fuera de combate y no irá a ningún lado"

"Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Lo último que recuerdo es un intenso dolor en mi cabeza"

"Si, todo fue obra de esta corona, pero ahora está descompuesta y ya no puede lastimar a nadie"

"Sigo sin entender ¿Cómo fue que ganamos si todos están tirados desmayados?"

"Pero yo no lo estoy"

"¿Quieres decir que tú fuiste quien lo derrotó?"

"Así es, aunque Andy me ayudó, algo"

"Pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Todo fue gracias a este polvo, me ayudó a quitarle el poder a la corona y también a acabar con las armaduras malvadas"

"Pues me alegro, muy buen trabajo muñequita, me llenas de orgullo" dice mientras la levanta de un abrazo

"Ji ji ji, mira papi, ya todos están despertando"

"Pues vamos a atenderlos"

Momentos después todos habían despertado y eran puestos al tanto de la sorprendente victoria.

"¡Que viva el rey! ¡Que viva el rey!" Exclamó la muchedumbre

"Amigos míos" Dijo el Rey "Nuestro pueblo dormirá tranquilo esta noche, gracias a que en él no hay ni un solo cobarde, esta victoria es de todos, y sin ustedes no la habríamos conseguido"

Los ciudadanos saltaban y aplaudían festejando por haberse librado del enemigo.

"Muy buen trabajo pequeña, realmente eres maravillosa" le dice la general a la sabionda

"Te debemos la vida" le dice el rey

"Esa es mi hermanita, sabía que lo lograrías sabionda"

"Gracias a ti, fue por tu ayuda que obtuve los polvos, sin ellos no hubiera podido vencer al malo"

"Así se hace Helena" le dice Elsa "También tú Andy"

"Si, magnifico trabajo el de los dos, una vez que haya recuperado mi trono voy a darles un título muy especial, otorgado únicamente a los guerreros más valiosos de mi reino" les dice el rey

"¿Y qué titulo es ese?" Pregunta la sabionda

"A partir de ahora ustedes serán caballeros de la orden del león noruego"

"¿Y yo también voy a ser caballero? ¿Qué tal mejor damisela?"

"Caballero es un título solamente, una identificación que les daré para destacar su valeroso servicio por este reino"

"Será un gran honor aceptar ese titulo majestad" dice Andy

"¿Y a su general que título le va a dar por todo lo que hizo por usted?"

"A ella le daré el de reina"

"No sabía que ese título se podía otorgar ¿Acaso usted está como Elsa que inventa títulos según la ocasión?"

"Me refiero a que voy a hacerla mi esposa y al casarse conmigo obtendrá el título de reina"

"¡Genial! Les dije que hacían una bonita pareja"

"¿Y qué harán con esta escoria?" Preguntó Andy jaloneando al usurpador que comenzaba a reaccionar "Sería todo un honor ser el verdugo"

"Pero primero habrá que hacerle un juicio justo" Dijo el rey

"Señor, los líderes separatistas escaparon" Dijo uno de los soldados

"No me sorprende, son unos cobardes"

"Descuide, tan pronto le avise a mi amigo el canciller verá como los hace pagar" Aseguró Andy

"Estoy seguro que así será amiguito, pero por ahora vamos al palacio que un buen descanso nos caerá de maravilla"

Mientras todos se alejaban ovacionando a los niños y a los futuros esposos, Elsa y Hans se quedaron solos, la reina no sabia muy bien qué hacer ahora, al fin le había abierto su corazón al amor de su vida y le había confesado todo lo que en verdad sentía por él.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Sí, sólo algunos raspones y golpecitos ¿Y tú Hans?"

"También, excepto por esta herida que ya no la aguanto"

"Oh es cierto, estás herido, ven conmigo, te curaré"

Esa noche Hans, Elsa, Andy y Helena fueron invitados de honor en el castillo de Cimmeria.

"Ouch" Se quejó Hans.

"Lo siento" Respondió la reina quien acababa de verter alcohol sobre su herida para proceder a curarlo.

"Oh descuida, he sufrido heridas peores, ahora no recuerdo ninguna pero... je je je"

La rubia limpió la herida de Hans con mucho cuidado y procedió a vendarla.

"Estuviste increíble en la batalla Hans"

"Oh gracias, hubo instantes en que creí que no lo lograríamos"

"Y de no ser por la pronta intervención del ejército de la república no estaríamos aquí, sabía que Liv haría un buen trabajo, por eso le confié esa misión" Dijo la rubia con tristeza al mencionar a su amiga y pensando en que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no traicionar su confianza había terminado admitiendo su amor por Hans e involucrándose con él.

"¿Y cuál es el diagnóstico doctora?" Preguntó Hans intentando suavizar las cosas y abrochándose la camisa

"Oh no te preocupes, vivirás"

"Je je je" Rieron ambos.

"Tienes una risa angelical" Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola embelesado.

La reina sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó ante este cumplido.

"Elsa escucha" Dijo Hans sentándose sobre la cama "Necesito hablar contigo, en días pasados te confesé mis sentimientos por ti, sé perfectamente que estoy casado, que lo nuestro está prohibido, pero a pesar de todo yo te amo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, te amo con un amor aunque prohibido, puro y sincero, y me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo que tú correspondas a mis sentimientos"

"No fue fácil admitirlo, durante mucho tiempo traté de reprimir mi amor por ti y viví atormentada, pasé noches en vela llorando por ese amor imposible. Fingiendo, siempre fingiendo que lo de nosotros es amistad, cuando yo siento por dentro que te quiero de verdad. A veces, el corazón no puede darse el lujo de ser sólo amigos"

"Te entiendo perfectamente" Dijo Hans tomándola de las manos "Pues yo pasaba por lo mismo, yo también luché contra este amor que día a día se hacía más intenso. Supongo que no existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas. Amo como ama el amor. No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. No sé cuando me enamoré de ti ,pero ahí estaba. El amor mas imposible del mundo"

"Tampoco planeaba enamorarme de ti Hans, pero no pude evitarlo, para mí este amor era como un veneno que me iba matando poco a poco y no sabes el peso que me he quitado de encima al confesarte por fin mis sentimientos por ti, sentimientos que nunca tuve por ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera por Aksel desarrollé sentimientos tan fuertes. Debía ser muy cuidadosa con mis sentimientos, no soy una adolescente que se enamora del primer hombre en su camino y luego se da cuenta de que cometió un error, el único que sufriría por mi causa es Andy. Pero contigo es diferente, eres el padre de Andy y sé que adoras a nuestro hijo. No sé si amarte es un pecado. Pero tratar de olvidarte es lo peor que he intentado. Mi corazón te pertenece, habitas en mi mente en cada momento"

"Elsa tus bellas palabras me hacen enormemente dichoso. No existe el amor, sino las pruebas de amor, y la prueba de amor a aquel que amamos es dejarlo vivir libremente, yo te amo con locura y quiero poder demostrártelo, así que vuelvo proponerte que me permitas amarte en secreto, sin que nadie se entere, un amor del que sólo tú y yo seamos testigos. Sé que es un riesgo enorme, que de descubrirse traería graves consecuencias a las vidas de ambos, pero mi amor por ti es tan intenso que me motiva a seguir adelante a pesar del riesgo. Pero te quiero y lo dejo a tu libre elección, quiero saber ¿Si tú estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo junto conmigo?"

"Hans yo te lo imploro, o arráncame el corazón o ámame porque te adoro" Respondió la reina arrojándose a sus brazos.

"Vida mía ¿Eso significa que estás dispuesta a hacerlo?"

"Sé que no será sencillo, mi mente no razona, mi corazón no me escucha y mi cuerpo me traiciona, mi propio ser me boicotea, me expone tan vulnerable a ti, mi amor prohibido, pero mi boca, mi cuerpo grita… Te amo, no sé por qué pero te amo, eres mi motor, eres mi martirio, mi perpetua agonía ¿Qué más puedo hacer sino sucumbir a los deseos de mi atormentado corazón? No me importa lo que el resto diga, te elijo a ti hasta las últimas consecuencias, estaremos juntos en esto"

"Oh Elsa, ya verás que te haré feliz, todo estará bien, seremos muy discretos y así no tendremos problemas, yo te ayudaré a probar las delicias del amor. Ahora que puedo amarte, yo voy a amarte de verdad, mientras me quede aire, calor nunca te va a faltar te amo, déjame curar esa herida que te cause déjame amarte y curar tu tristeza."

"Hans...bésame"

El pelirrojo no esperó a que se lo pidiera dos veces, y en un movimiento rápido lleno de deseo intenso, unió sus labios a los de ella con un apasionado beso, sorprendiéndola por su rapidez y pronto ella correspondió al beso de su amado. Él la tomó por los lados de su cuello y ella lo tomó por la nuca acariciando su cabello. Ambos besaban los labios del otro con verdadera ansiedad alumbrados por la tenue luz de un quinqué sintiendo como se agitaba la respiración del otro.

La rubia probaba la dulzura de los labios de su amado, mientras éste se deleitaba con el delicioso aroma de la reina tomándola por la espalda acariciándola.

"Tienes una piel suave como la seda y fresca como las flores" Dijo Hans recostándose nuevamente y atrayéndola hacia él "Eres tan hermosa"

"Oh Hans, esto es un sueño hecho realidad" Respondió ella recostada sobre el pelirrojo y entre suspiros al sentir las manos de su amado recorrer su cuerpo.

"Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido" Dijo Hans besando su cuello "¿Otra vez me vas a decir que son problemas médicos? je je je"

"¿Qué quieres que haga si tenerte junto a mí me mantiene sin control, que me hables sólo un poco me acelera el corazón. Cuando pienso en ti no se que me pasa se me llena el pecho de amor y mi alma de esperanza. La única manera de saber si un amor es verdadero es poniendo a prueba, por que los latidos de nuestro corazón nunca engañan. Me acelero con tan solo pensar en tenerte cerca y mi corazón palpita en mi pecho como si quisiera escapar hacia ti" Colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de él

"Es pecado amarte, porque hay alguien en mi vida, Pero pecado mayor sería si te mirara y no te amara" Dijo Hans tomándola por la cintura.

"Decirle a mi mente que deje de pensar en ti es como decirle a mi corazón que deje de latir"

"Nunca fue tarde expresar el amor hacia ti, casi te pierdo, pero luché por tu amor y ahora te tengo en mis brazos, ¡Que dicha! Eres esa tentación que nunca pude evitar, ese torbellino que me hipnotiza, me atrae y me enloquece"

"Que lástima tener que fingir solo amistad, cuando lo que pasa es que te quiero de verdad"

"Te amo tanto" Dijo el pelirrojo estrechándola contra él.

"Y yo te amo a ti Hans" Respondió ella abrazándolo "Te amo y no encuentro una razón, pero de lo que estoy segura es de querer entregarte para siempre mi corazón. Este corazón es tuyo, no puedo más con el, sólo piensa en ti, todo el tiempo late por ti, cuídalo que es para ti. Me di cuenta de que te amaba con toda la fuerza de mi corazón cuando descubrí que tu amor pertenecía a otra persona. Por encima de todas las cosas está el amor que siento por ti, por eso te quiero tanto, mi amor, y no seré capaz de volver a entregar mi corazón a nadie que no seas tú"

"Tus palabras alivian mi espíritu, juro que é que tiempo atrás yo lastimé tu corazón y lo dejé gravemente herido sin fuerzas para latir, pero tu corazón era fuerte y lleno de amor y encontró motivos para seguir latiendo y sanar sus heridas. Y déjame decirte que me llena de alegría el que me permitas ser yo quien lo sane y lo cuide. Qué importa lo que la gente murmure de lo nuestro, mientras ellos pierden el tiempo hablando, nosotros lo ganamos amándonos en silencio. Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma"

"Oh Elsa" Suspiró el pelirrojo sin dejar de besarla

"Hans"

"Elsa"

"Hans"

Justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por unos toquidos en la puerta.

"¡Papi!" Exclamó la vocecita de Helena desde el otro lado.

"Oh no es Helena" Exclamó angustiada la reina con la voz agitada "¿Qué pensará si me encuentra con su padre así?" Agregó componiéndose el vestido

"Cielos" Exclamó Hans limpiándose el labial que le había dejado la reina en la cara y acomodándose la ropa "Un momento Helenita"

La reina abrió la puerta.

"Vaya Elsa ¿Y a ti que te pasó? Estás toda despeinada"

"Oh, no me había dado cuenta, debe ser por la humedad, pasa Helenita"

"Papi ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mucho mejor muñequita, es sólo una herida superficial ¿Y tú como sigues?"

"Estoy bien" Dijo la niña señalando la venda en su cabeza "Mi hermano y yo tenemos cráneos duros, es de familia ¿Sabes?"

"De eso no me queda la menor duda"

"¿Por qué estás sudando tanto?"

"Oh eso.. Bien, debe ser porque como tú dices, hace un poco de calor aquí" Respondió el pelirrojo

"¿Ya vamos a volver a casa?"

"Sí, pero antes el rey hará una gran ceremonia para festejar su victoria"

"¿Y estamos invitados?"

"Naturalmente"

"Genial"

"Ya lo creo, pero por ahora todos nos merecemos un buen descanso, ve a dormir, que es tarde para ti"

"Pero..." Dijo la niña bostezando y adormilándose "No tengo sueño"

"A mí me parece que si tienes señorita" Dijo la reina

"Ok, ok, me descubrieron. Buenas noches" Dijo la niña

"Buenas noches" Respondieron ambos y la niña salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí

"Esa niña es toda una traviesa"

"Y que lo digas"

"Será mejor que vaya a mi habitación"

"Quédate un poco más"

"Podríamos levantar sospechas"

"No lo creo, todos saben que me estás atendiendo de mis heridas y créeme que este tratamiento hará que me cure muy rápido"

"Está bien, pero sólo un ratito" Dijo la reina volviendo a sus brazos y ambos volvieron a fundirse en un apasionad beso, pronto volvió a aumentar la temperatura en la habitación, aunque en seguida el clima se refrescó debido al hielo que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor por las emociones que la reina estaba experimentando.

Mientras ajeno a lo que ocurría en la habitación de sus padres Andy probaba si el efecto del polvo anula poderes había sido anulado con el antídoto, concentrándose invocando el frio a sus manos, no tardó mucho en cubrir algunos muebles con una capa de escarcha.

"Uf, vaya por fin, quisiera ver que ese usurpador se atreviera a enfrentar mi furia congelante ahora"

"Hola Andy ¿Con quien hablas?" Pregunta la sabionda entrando

"Conmigo mismo"

"Veo que ya recuperaste tus poderes"

"Oh sí, ya ves lo que dijo Oppker sólo era cuestión de eliminar todo rastro del polvo ese"

"¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer el Rey con el tipo ese?" Preguntó la niña

"Seguramente lo mandará matar"

"¿Eso es algo que debería alegrarnos?"

"Sí, o más bien supongo que sí, él quería matarnos a todos y a él es el que van a ejecutar"

"¿Dónde crees que consiguió esa corona? ¿Quién se la habrá dado?"

"No tengo idea, pero sugiero que lo interroguemos antes del juicio para ver que tanto sabe del mundo mágico"

"Estoy de acuerdo chico" Dijo Oppker

"¿Qué hacemos con la corona? Creo que sería muy útil en mis misiones como el elegido, ya quiero ver la cara del cazador mientras sufre una descarga cerebral"

"Lamento decepcionarte chico, pero la corona será puesta en un lugar seguro en el mundo mágico" Replicó el troll rebelde "Su magia es negra"

"¿Crees que sea quien sea que se la haya dado pueda atacarnos a nosotros?" Preguntó la niña

"Algo me dice que las cosas se van a complicar más tanto para ti como para mí" Respondió

"¿Y qué haremos?"

"Pelear"

"¿Pelear?"

"Sí, y para eso debemos prepararnos mejor, debemos retomar el entrenamiento tan pronto volvamos a casa"

De vuelta en la habitación de Hans, después de una buena sesión de besos y caricias.

"Oh cielos" Exclamó la rubia angustiada.

"¿Hum?" Preguntó el pelirrojo besándola del cuello embelesado.

"Mira este desastre" Dijo ella señalando a su alrededor el hielo que se había formado "Ni cuenta me di en que momento sucedió"

"Hey, no es gran cosa"

"Claro que lo es, mis emociones son peligrosas Hans, pude haberte lastimado"

"Pero no lo hiciste, mira esto, el hielo se formó justo a nuestro alrededor sin aproximarse demasiado"

"Es cierto"

"Yo diría que tienes excelente control sobre tus poderes, y no te preocupes por mí, un poco de escarcha no hace daño a nadie, de hecho fue muy refrescante"

"Supongo que tienes razón, además ya pasé demasiado tiempo suprimiendo mis sentimientos, y ahora sólo quitaré ese hielo y ya"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hielo desapareció.

"Hey ¿Cómo hiciste eso tan rápido?"

"Recuerda que el amor descongela y en estos momentos gracias a ti mi corazón está desbordado de amor"

Al oír esto, el pelirrojo se aproximó y de nuevo la besó, así permanecieron por unos momentos.

"Debo volver a mi habitación" Dijo Ella agitada, separándose de él y componiéndose el vestido

"Aún no"

"Realmente quisiera quedarme, es un momento mágico que no quisiera que terminara jamás, pero no quiero que empiecen las habladurías" Respondió la reina poniéndose de pie y peinándose frente a un espejo "No quiero que tengamos problemas, o que lo nuestro termine cuando recién comenzaba"

"Tienes razón, pero es sólo que hacía tiempo que no vivía un momento así de intenso"

"Espero lo repitamos, todo esto es nuevo para mí"

"Oh ya ansío volver a estrecharte en mis brazos"

"Pero por ahora debes descansar, vendré mañana temprano a verte, amor" Dijo la reina dándole un beso en los labios como despedida

"Y yo esperaré ansioso tu visita, preciosa"

"Hasta mañana" Suspiró la reina

"Que descanses" Respondió su amado y ella salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. "¡Sí!" Exclamó Hans dejándose caer sobre la cama "Fue tal y como había soñado que sería, ella es tan hermosa, tan sexy, no puedo esperar a llegar más lejos con ella, pero creo que todo debe ser a su tiempo. Parte de mí se siente mal, siento que traiciono a mi esposa, y eso me atormenta, pero también vivo atormentado por mi amor hacia Elsa, es amor que he reprimido durante mucho tiempo, siento que por fin soy libre de esa opresión, llega mañana llega, que las horas se vuelvan minutos para vernos de nuevo"

Inmensamente feliz, pero disimulando frente a los demás, la reina recorrió los pasillos.

"Hey mamá mira esto" Dijo Andy llamándola al verla pasar cerca desde su recámara. "He recuperado mis poderes ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"También Andy"

"¿Cómo sigue papá?"

"O él v a estar muy bien, sólo fue una herida superficial"

"Chico" Dijo Oppker mientras él y Luminara entraban por la ventana convertidos en colibríes. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, enfrentaste a esos malvados sin la ayuda de tus poderes, eso es exactamente parte de lo que he tratado de enseñarte"

"Gracias Oppker"

"Tú también lo hiciste muy bien pequeña Helena, estoy segura de que serás un gran apoyo para tu hermano" Dijo Luminara

"Oh ya sabes, nada que los poderosos hermanos Westerguard no pudieran manejar" Presumió la niña

"Espero que ambos sigan con ese espíritu chicos" Dijo Oppker

"Oye mamá ¿El rey va mandar ejecutar al usurpador?"

"Temo que sí Andy, la traición y el intento de regicidio son crímenes muy severos que se pagan con la muerte"

"Eso y más se merece"

"A ti no te corresponde decidir quien muere y quien vive"

"Tal vez por ahora no, pero algún día yo seré rey y las cosas serán distintas, tendré la autoridad para mandar ejecutar a quienes amenacen nuestro reino"

"Lo sé, pero debes tratar de ser compasivo"

"Si, ya sé que tú quieres evitar dictar ejecuciones como aquella vez que me has contado que perdonaste al duque y sus guardias, pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos capturado a Aksel con vida ¿Tú... le habrías perdonado la vida después de lo que trató de hacerte, de hacernos?"

"Aún cuando no quisiera mancharme las manos con sangre dictando ejecuciones, no hubiera tenido más remedio que mandarlo matar, pues podría haberle perdonado que intentara hacerme daño a mí pero no a ti que en ese entonces eras apenas un niñito pequeño"

"Supongo que ese hubiera sido un muy merecido castigo"

"Lo bueno es que al final terminó cayendo al precipicio y no tuvimos que manchar nuestras manos con su sangre. Sé que tu padre lo hirió, pero eso fue únicamente en defensa propia"

"Sí, porque mi papá nunca mataría a alguien por maldad" Dijo la sabionda

"Tienes razón sabionda, y menos mal que sólo nos enfrentamos a cacharros mágicos, porque no me hubiera gustado para nada matar soldados de verdad"

"Pero si al tipo allá en la celda de prisioneros, el que llamó bruja a tu mamá si lo ibas a matar"

"Anders ¿De qué está hablando tu hermana?"

"Sólo quería asustarlo, yo no lo iba a matar, sólo me enojé y quise ponerlo en su lugar"

"Recuerda que siempre debes intentar mantener la calma"

"No siempre se puede ¿Acaso no es correcto que pelee ni que proteja a mis amigos?"

"Chico" Dijo Oppker interviniendo "Creo que aquí la pregunta más bien sería ¿Cómo eliges ganar?"

"Oh, todas esas frases de sabiduría milenaria, suenan muy místicas y todo, pero me parecen enredosas y confusas"

"Eso es porque aún eres joven, pero pronto entenderás, si sigues tu entrenamiento con dedicación y esfuerzo"

"Créeme que lo haré, el haber estado a punto de ser devorado por ese monstruo me ha demostrado que todavía me falta mucho por aprender"

"También yo, ese reyesucho me hizo ver mi suerte" Opinó la sabionda

"Pero a pesar de todo lo vencieron uniendo fuerzas y siguiendo sus instintos" Dijo el troll rebelde

"Tienes razón Oppker somos maravillosos" Dijo la niña

"Bueno niños ya vayan a dormir que buena falta les hace y ya es un poco tarde" Opinó la reina

"Oh está bien, buenas noches mamá"

"Buenas noches hijo, descansa"

La rubia se dirigió hasta su habitación y comenzó con sus preparativos para dormir mientras no dejaba de pensar en cierto pelirrojo

_Es difícil respirar _  
_Es como flotar _  
_Estoy lleno de amor _  
_Mi corazón va a explotar _  
_Las manos me tiemblan _  
_Mi mente sueña _  
_Mi corazón es tuyo _  
_Eres su dueño _  
_Mi forma de actuar _  
_De que depende _  
_No dejo de bailar _  
_Siento que me explota el pecho,_

_cada vez es más grande_

_mi emoción al estar junto a tí,_

_Mi corazón palpita _

_al borde de explotar dentro de mi cuerpo"_

Aunque también la asaltaban sentimientos de culpabilidad, ya que después de todo Hans era casa. Por fin la reina logró conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Andy, Helena y los trolls convertidos en colibríes bajaban para interrogar al usurpador.

"Sólo quisiéramos hablar con él un momento, si se puede" Dijo Andy a uno de los guardias.

"Claro, para los chicos héroes lo que deseen" dijo el hombre conduciéndolos escaleras abajo y echó llave al cerrojo.

"Buenos días escoria, espero que hayas dormido bien y..." Dijo Andy abriendo la puerta y entrando.

"¿Pero qué...?" Exclamó el guardia mientras todos no podían creer lo que veían.

En el suelo yacía el cadáver del hombre calcinado.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó la niña horrorizada "¡Está muerto!"

"No lo entiendo" Dijo el guardia "Nadie entró aquí en toda la noche, fueron órdenes del rey"

"Esto no tiene sentido, no hay rastros de que hubiera habido un incendio" Dijo Andy

"¿Quien y cómo pudo hacer algo como esto?" Preguntó la niña

Lejos de ahí, dos figuras embozadas de aspecto siniestro hablaban.

"Cromwell ha pagado caro su falla mi Lord" Dijo uno de los hombres misteriosos

"Excelente, afortunadamente su falla es apenas una pequeña mancha en el elaborado mapa de mis planes" Respondió el otro.

"¿Qué me dice del elegido y la iluminada?"

"Concédeles esta pequeña victoria, ese chico se hará cada vez más poderoso y encajará perfecto con mis planes"

**¿POR QUÉ HABRÁN MATADO A CROMWELL? ¿QUÉ TANTO SABRÍA CROMWELL QUE LO LIQUIDARON PARA QUE NO HABLARA? ¿QUIÉNES SERÁN ESTOS MISTERIOSOS Y MAQUIAVÉLICOS PERSONAJES? ¿QUÉ NUEVOS PELIGROS LES ESPERAN A ANDY Y HELENA? **

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? ESPERO QUE NO FUERA MUY EMPLAGOSO DE ROMANCE.**

**LOS ESPERO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS, Y RESPECTO A TU IDEA ANA VICTORIA, ME PARECE MUY BUENA, PRONTO LO SUBIRÉ A WATTPAD PARA QUE MÁS LECTORES DISFRUTEN DE LAS AVENTURAS DE ANDY Y HELENA.**

**PARA LA ESCENA DE LA BATALLA ME INSPIRÉ EN STAR WARS EPISODIO 2.**

**LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTAN LOS CIUDADANOS LA SAQUÉ DEL MUSICAL "LOS MISERABLES"**


	47. Chapter 47

**HOLA A TODOS, PERON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO TUVE SEMANA DE EXÁMENES Y ESTUVE TERMINANDO TRABAJOS PARA ENTREGARLSO EN TIEMPO Y FORMA PARA OBTENER CALIFICACIÓN.**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

Temprano por la mañana, Andy en compañía de Helena, los trolls y un guardia, descubrían que Cromwell había sido horriblemente asesinado.

"Daré aviso al rey" Dijo el guardia mientras sale corriendo.

"Sabionda, espérame afuera, tú no debes ver esto"

"No, ni quiero hacerlo, ya quiero volver con mi mamá, ya no quiero ver muertos, es muy feo" Dijo la niña saliendo de la celda.

"Muy bien" Dijo Andy aguantando la impresión que el cadáver calcinado le producía "Fue un disparo preciso, lanzado justo desde aquí" Agregó el chico analizando la escena del crimen y parándose en un punto exacto de la celda "La cerradura no fue forzada, ni hay rastros de riña por aquí, la paja y demás objetos no está ni siquiera chamuscada, fue magia maligna ¿Verdad?"

"Eso me temo chico, magia muy antigua y poderosa" Dijo Oppker

"¿Tienes idea de quién pudo hacer esto?"

"El mundo mágico es como un enorme laberinto chico, y siento decir que nosotros no tenemos las respuestas para todo"

"Supongo que quien haya sido no quería que supiéramos más de la cuenta"

Momentos después llegaron el rey y su prometida avisados por el guardia.

"Maldición, tenía tantas cosas por aclarar" Dijo el Rey "Registren el castillo"

"Si señor" Respondió el guardia

"Dudo mucho que el asesino esté todavía por aquí" Dijo su prometida

"Aún no me explico de donde sacó esa corona y esos monstruos, quien sabe en qué negocios oscuros andaba metido, y ahora se ha llevado el secreto a la tumba"

"Sólo espero que nuestro reino no corra peligro en un futuro cercano" Dijo su amada

"Descuiden, si se ven amenazados, no duden en llamarnos, será todo un placer luchar a su lado nuevamente" Dijo Andy

"Gracias joven Anders, ya decía yo que ciertamente es usted un jovencito brillante, Arendelle tendrá un gran rey en el futuro"

Andy sonrió satisfecho por las palabras del rey, aunque la muerte de Cromwell y los secretos que se llevó a la tumba lo preocupaban.

Mientras, ajena a toda esta conmoción, la reina canturreaba mientras se bañaba y se perfumaba para ir a ver como seguía Hans. Caminando a toda prisa recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su amado, y tocó a la puerta.

Entusiasmado, el sureño respondió desde el otro lado.

"Adelante"

"Buenos días Hans, venía a ver cómo seguías" Dijo la reina aparentando por si alguien los oía.

"Ya estoy mucho mejor Elsa, gracias por venir a verme" Respondió el pelirrojo quien también se encontraba muy arreglado, parado al lado de su cama.

La rubia entró y cerró la puerta con seguro y de inmediato se arrojó a los brazos de su amado.

"Oh Elsa, preciosa, ya esperaba con ansías tu visita" Dijo besando sus labios con verdadera ansiedad y aprisionándola contra la pared.

"Yo también ya quería verte amor mío, la noche se me hizo eterna. Ya moría por estar en tus brazos nuevamente. Te conozco por la forma en que me causa ansiedad no verte"

"Ojalá me gustaras, pero es mentira... ¡Tú me enloqueces!" Dijo el pelirrojo con la respiración agitada besando su cuello "No es tu sonrisa lo que me vuelve loco. Es el hecho de saber que eres feliz conmigo. Es el hecho de saber que sonríes por mí. Me gusta todo de ti, lo que dices y lo que callas, cómo sonríes, cómo me miras"

"Te quiero aunque sea difícil de demostrar y complicado de entender" Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y sintiendo los besos de su amado recorrer su piel mientras ella jugueteaba con los cabellos de él "Y antes de pensar en alguien pienso en ti, primero incluso antes de mí. Tus ojos son mi punto de partida para desearte y soñarte. Sea la hora que sea, sabes que siempre estoy pensando en ti. No podría enamorarme de otra persona que no seas tú. Me enseñaste que el cielo no queda allá arriba, sino aquí a tu lado"

"No hay nada como tus besos, tus caricias y tu sabor. No hay nada como quererte y ser correspondido"

"Siempre hay alguien que es nuestra debilidad, que si nos sonríe, sonreímos y que aunque nos falle, siempre estaremos ahí. Para mí esa persona especial eres tú"

"Contigo sueño hacer millones de cosas. Nuestro primer beso no fue con la boca, sino al mirarnos y sonreír en complicidad ¡Eres tu mi secreto inconfesable, mi arrepentimiento imposible, mi sueño inalcanzable y mi AMOR inolvidable! Mi gran problema eres tú. Amarte como te amo es complicado. Pensarte como te pienso es un pecado. Mirarte como te miro está PROHIBIDO y tocarte como quisiera, es todo un delito. Por eso es que tengo que... amarte en secreto" Dijo Hans sintiendo el cuerpo de la reina estremecerse muy junto al suyo.

"Lo poco que tengo contigo, aunque es muy poco, me hace feliz Cuando te acaricié, entonces me di cuenta que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías. Siento cómo mi cuerpo se estremece cuando tú me acaricias y me besas. Seré yo quien te pronuncie a oscuras el sabor del querer, quien tenga una palabra de amor que susurrarte al oído, seré yo quien te ame por siempre" Dijo ella aferrándose a él.

"Eres ardiente como el sol y fresca como el mar, pero al mismo tiempo eres la brisa de amor que me llena de alegría. Siento el palpitar de tu corazón, que junto al mío con fuerza laten de amor"

Justo en ese momento un toquido en la puerta los interrumpió.

"¿Por qué siempre nos interrumpen cuando esto se pone bueno?" Susurró el pelirrojo sin separarse de su amada.

"Príncipe Hans ¿Está ahí Alteza?" Dijo un guardia desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Sí, aquí estoy ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Hans sin soltar a la reina.

"El rey quiere verlo en seguida"

"¿Hay problemas?"

"Temo que sí, señor, Cromwell fue asesinado"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo encontramos muerto en su celda"

"Voy para allá"

El guardia se retiró dejando a ambos enamorados muy preocupados.

"¿Qué alguien mató a Cromwell? ¿Pero cómo?" Preguntó la platinada viéndolo con ojos llenos de angustia.

"No lo sé, pero no se saldrán con la suya" Dijo Hans y ambos se separaron por fin.

"¿Crees que haya sido Andy?" Preguntó la reina mirándolo con angustia

"No lo creo, nuestro hijo sería incapaz de algo como eso ¿tú si lo crees? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque él suele ser muy temperamental, sobre todo cuando se trata de su familia y ese sujeto estuvo a punto de matarnos a todos sin compasión alguna"

"Pero Andy no es como él, además sabía que necesitábamos interrogarlo"

"Es cierto, eso me tranquiliza, vayamos pues ante el rey"

Momentos después, ambos se hallaban en la celda.

"Es simplemente horrible la forma en que lo mataron, espero que Dios se apiade de su alma" Dijo la reina.

"Sí, pues a pesar de ser un traidor, en un tiempo fue un buen amigo mío" Dijo el rey

"¿Y dicen que no vieron a nadie sospechoso?" Preguntó Hans.

"No señor, y eso que vigilamos toda la noche, la celda estaba bien cerrada"

Los guardias cubrieron el cadáver de Cromwell y fue retirado para darle cristiana sepultura.

"Pst, mamá" Dijo Andy llamándola desde un rincón y haciéndole señas de reunirse con él

"Disculpen un momento" Dijo la reina alejándose del grupo y reuniéndose con su hijo "¿Qué sucede?"

"Estuve haciendo una inspección del lugar y hemos descubierto que se trató de magia maligna"

"¿Sugieres que alguien mágico mató a Cromwell?"

"Eso me temo"

"¿Tienes idea de quien pudo ser?"

"No aun, pero es mi trabajo como el elegido investigar todo esto"

"Ten mucho cuidado Andy, no quiero que mi hijo termine como Cromwell"

"Descuida mamá, seré muy cuidadoso"

Mientras tanto, Hans hablaba con Liv por su comunicador mágico.

"Oh Hans, no sabes el gusto que me da que todos estén bien"

"La vimos difícil, pero al final todo salió de maravilla y todo gracias a ti"

"Oh Hans pasé muchos días de angustia, pero al fin volveremos a estar juntos, el Canciller y yo vamos en camino a Cimmeria"

"Eso es excelente"

"Llegaremos al anochecer, ya quiero verte"

"También yo a ti, y apuesto a que Helena se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa"

Después de cortar comunicación Hans permaneció pensativo, por una parte le alegraba mucho saber que volvería a reunirse con su esposa, pero por otro lado, sabía que al estar ella, volvería a su fingida amistad con la reina de las nieves.

A la hora del desayuno, Andy y la sabionda se daban un atracón de postres.

"Oh sí, ya extrañaba la comida de un palacio" Dijo Andy engulléndose una tercera copa de helado de chocolate.

"Andy no abuses, al rato andas con que te duele el estómago" Dijo la reina

"Sólo disfruto del sabor de la victoria"

"Y es sabor chocolatoso" Opinó la niña relamiéndose, y luego dio un sorbo a su malteada "Auch, se me congeló el cerebro" Se quejó la princesita por lo helado de la bebida.

"Por suerte a mí no me pasa nada" Dijo Andy dando un sorbo a la suya.

"¿Es por qué no tienes cerebro que se te congele?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"Ja já, que simpática eres hermanita"

"Mira el bigote de leche que me quedó Andy, a que tú no tienes uno igual"

"¿A eso llamas bigote de leche?" Dijo Andy dando un trago a su malteada "Así es cómo un verdadero bigote de leche debe lucir.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tal ahora?" Dijo la niña dando otro trago.

"Mira este" Dijo Andy usando sus poderes para darle forma de bigote de leche con escarcha.

"Eso es trampa"

Mientras los niños jugaban con su comida, el pelirrojo disimuladamente tomaba la mano de la reina por debajo de la mesa.

"Fueron geniales estos días, a pesar de esos tipos que querían matarnos, fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida" Dijo la niña

"Y no han terminado sabionda, aún nos falta la fiesta y nuestros nombramientos"

"Pero no quisiera que terminara"

"¿Por qué? ¿No quieres ir a casa con tu mamá?" Preguntó Andy

"Claro que quiero ver a mi mamá"

"Pues ¿Qué crees muñequita? Tu mamá está en camino, llegará al anochecer" Dijo su padre

"¡Genial!" Exclamó la niña y la reina no pudo evitar sentir tristeza.

"Y también vendrá el Canciller Conrad"

"Wow, no puedo esperar a contarle sobre la batalla y cómo le dimos su merecido a ese tipo"

"¿Y volveremos a casa?"

"Claro, una vez que terminen las festividades volveremos a la villa"

"Esa es la parte que no me gusta"

"¿No te gusta vivir en la villa?"

"Si me gusta, es muy bonita, pero Andy no vendrá con nosotros"

"Oh Helena sabes que tu hermano puede ir a visitarnos cuando quiera" Dijo Hans

"Pero usualmente vive en el castillo y no con nosotros, voy a extrañar estos días en los que diario lo veía"

"Oh sabionda, también te voy a extrañar, pero no estés triste, sabes que siempre estoy contigo, aún cuando no sea en persona"

"Lo sé, pero no olvides ir a visitarnos, hay mucho que no hicimos en las vacaciones pasadas"

"¿Bromeas? Y lo mejor es que ya casi están aquí las vacaciones de semana Santa"

"Genial ¿Sabes Andy? Eres mi mejor amigo"

"Y tú la mía, Helena"

"Y siempre seremos buenos amigos ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, siempre"

"Ups, acabo de recordar algo muy importante" dice de pronto la sabionda "Olvidamos que los muñecos de nieve se quedaron en la cabaña"

"Es cierto, yo también me había olvidado de ellos" dice la reina

"No se preocupen, sólo hay que enviar un carruaje para que los traiga de vuelta" les dice Hans

"Oye Andy por cierto ¿Qué pasó con el hombre desaparecido? Aquel que fue por provisiones" Dijo Helena.

"Fue encontrado en lso calabozos, algo débil, pero se recuperará"

"Menos mal"

Al anochecer, la dupla de muñecos de nieve ya se habían reunido con sus seres queridos y tal como estaba planeado, llegó Liv.

"¡Mami!"

"Helenita, oh como te extrañé, estaba tan preocupada por ti ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza?"

"Los tipos malos me golpearon"

"¿Cómo pudieron hacer semejante bajeza? ¿Cómo golpear a mi niñita?"

"No lo sé, si soy adorable, todos deberían quererme y no maltratarme, pero por suerte el tipo malo está muerto"

"Santo Dios ¿Murió durante la batalla?"

"No, alguien entró a su celda y lo mató, se veía muy feo, me dio miedo"

"Oh, no tienes por qué tener miedo, estabas con tu papá, tu hermano y Elsa que te protegen"

"Eso sí, debiste vernos como peleamos contra eses vilanos, hasta Elsa que prefiere la diplomacia tuvo que entrarle a los cocolazos"

"Cielos, eso es algo difícil de creer"

"Lo sé, pero justo cuando creíamos que los malos ganaban, llegaron los soldados que tú mandaste. Eres muy lista"

"Oh gracias hijita, pero parte de esta victoria se la debemos en gran parte al Canciller Conrad, sin su intervención en el senado no hubiera sido posible "

"En realidad siempre he creído que los logros de una organización son los resultados del esfuerzo combinado de cada individuo" les dice el canciller, quien acompañaba a Liv

"Hey, eso suena muy profundo y es muy cierto, debió ver como unimos fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo" Dijo Andy

"Francamente hubiera querido ser participe de esa batalla, apuesto a que con tus poderes derrotarlos fue sencillo" Respondió el Canciller

"En realidad fue lo opuesto, en esos momentos me vi privado de mis poderes y casi pierdo la batalla"

"¿Y cómo hiciste entonces?"

"No me gusta presumir pero..."

"Si te gusta" Opinó la sabionda

"Cierto, me sé defender, sé artes marciales y esgrima"

"Debió ser espectacular, me hubiera gustado verlo"

"Oh apuesto a que podrá verme en acción en otro momento" Dijo Andy mientras se quedaban solos los dos.

"Sé que será memorable, pero por ahora debemos interrogar al prisionero"

"Siento decirle que eso no será posible, está muerto"

"¿Qué?"

"Alguien lo mató en su celda durante la noche"

"Eso es terrible ¿Quién haría algo como eso?"

"No tengo idea, pero lo averiguaré, no se saldrá con la suya"

"¿Y qué harás cuando lo encuentres?"

"Encerrarlo a que se pudra en la cárcel"

"¿Sólo por que mató a un tipo que se lo merecía?"

"Él no me importa, lo que si me importa es que quien lo mató fue la mente detrás de todo esto, ellos intentaron hacerle daño a mi familia y lo pagarán caro. Y Cromwell en cierto modo ya lo hizo, pero lo que me molesta es que lo mataron porque él sabía demasiado, sabía que lo interrogaríamos y lo evitaron"

"Seguramente Cromwell no hubiera hablado fácilmente"

"Creo que no lo había visto de ese modo"

"Aunque hubiera hablado con un poco de persuasión"

"¿Persuasión? ¿Habla de torturarlo para que confesara?"

"Sé que suena terrible, pero en ocasiones es necesario"

"No es lo que me han enseñado, eso va en contra de las leyes de Arendelle"

"En el mundo de la guerra se aprenden nuevas lecciones, es vital llegar incluso a esos extremos para preservar las vidas de otros y como futuro rey tendrá que decidir"

"No sé si tendría el valor para hacer algo como eso"

"Estoy seguro de que llegado el momento sabrá que hacer, especialmente si se trata de proteger a su familia y amigos"

Andy ya no dijo nada y permaneció pensativo.

"Al menos Cromwell ya no podrá hacerle daño a nadie" Dijo el Canciller

"En eso estoy de acuerdo"

Más tarde, la ceremonia de nombramiento estaba lista para llevarse a cabo.

"Creo que me veo fabuloso" Dijo Andy acicalándose

"No, aún se te ve la cara ji ji ji"

"Muy graciosa sabionda"

"¿Ya están listos niños?" Preguntó Hans entrando. "En cualquier momento nos van a nombrar"

"Si papá, nacimos listos"

"Y ahora Majestad, presento ante usted para recibir el título de caballeros del León Noruego al Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, al Príncipe Anders, la Reina Elsa de Arendelle y a la Princesa Helena de las Islas del Sur y Baybiron.

Los cuatro entraron y se pusieron de rodillas.

"Por todo ello, por el poder que me otorga mi condición de rey, yo os nombro caballeros de la orden del León Noruego en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo" Dijo el rey colocándoles su espada en ellos hombros a cada uno "Seandenodados, valerosos y leales como hasta ahora"

Toda la muchedumbre les aplaudió.

"Oh estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes" Dijo Liv

"Genial Andy, ahora somos caballeros"

"Sí, ya lo creo que es genial, siguiendo el protocolo apenas iríamos en el grado de pajes, pero por nuestros méritos y alcurnia ascendimos al máximo honor de la corona de Cimmeria. Me muero de ganas por presumirles a mis amigos"

Pasados algunos días todos se preparaban para la boda real.

"Cielos, sigue llegando mucha gente" Dijo Andy con la nariz pegada al vidrio de una ventana "¿No es emocionante?"

"Sí, todos vienen a la boda" Respondió su madre

"¿Qué sucede? No pareces muy feliz que digamos"

"Estoy feliz por el rey que encontró su amor verdadero, pero ya te he dicho que en ocasiones me pongo sentimental, y sobre todo con una boda y pensar que yo nunca tendré una"

"Hey, no es gran cosa, es decir, una boda que aburrido ¿A quién le interesa?" Dijo Andy tomando un gesto de estar muy aburrido.

"No tienes que fingir sólo para hacerme sentir mejor, anda ve diviértete, haz amigos, mira los preparativos"

"¿Cómo voy a divertirme si tú estás triste?"

"A mí se me levantará el ánimo si tú estás feliz, anda ve"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"En serio"

"Ok, pero sólo porque tú lo dices" Dijo Andy saliendo.

"Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre Hans y yo, quizás nos hubiéramos casado y no tendría que estar con él a escondidas, pronto volveremos a casa, él volverá a la villa y yo a Arendelle y me duele mucho separarme de él ahora que nuestro amor recién comienza. Pero cuando acepté tener una relación con él supe desde el principio que las cosas serían así, supongo que todos los amores tienen sus propias adversidades, espero podamos superarlas y no ser descubiertos porque eso sería lo peor para ambos. No cabe duda que a veces el amor nos lleva por caminos complicados. Ahora debo alegrarme por el rey y su general y acompañarlos en este día tan especial"

Más tarde, la novia entraba vestida de blanco mientras resonaba la marcha nupcial, y la sabionda sujetaba la larga cola del vestido, una vez que fueron declarados marido y mujer el reino entero se llenó de júbilo.

Durante la fiesta, algunos de los invitados felicitaban a los nuevos esposos durante el brindis.

"El amor los ha llevado poco a poco, por un camino difícil y sinuoso, que ambos han sabido sobrepasar. De este modo, su cariño y paciencia, los ha llevado al altar ¡Muchas felicidades para la feliz pareja! ¡Les deseo una vida, llena de felicidad!" Les dijo Elsa.

"Espero que Dios los bendiga, y los llene de paz, amor y felicidad. Son la pareja perfecta, pues puedo ver en los ojos de cada uno de ustedes, todo el cariño y amor que sienten el uno por el otro" Les deseó Liv

"Nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida. Así, dos buenos amigos, a los que estimo, se han unido en el sacramento más sagrado de todos: el matrimonio ¡Que vivan los novios, y que Jesús les regale muchos herederos, y mucho amor!" Dijo Hans

"¿No vas a decirles algo Andy?" Preguntó su madre

"Quisiera, pero ¿Qué tal si se me sale un gallo como la última vez que hablé en público?"

"Oh sí, eso fue muy gracioso, ji ji ji" Rio la niña

"No te aflijas hijo, no puedes pasar la vida evitando hablar por temor a que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo"

"Bien, creo que puedo intentarlo, pero espero que no me pese" Aclarándose la garganta, Andy alzó su copa "Dios los bendiga en todo momento, y en todo lugar. Les deseo que este momento, perdure en sus corazones, por siempre, así como perdurará en mío. ¡Que vivan los novios!"

"Yo les deseo que tengan una niña tan adorable como yo" Dijo por último la sabionda desatando la risa de todos los presentes.

La fiesta duró varios días y culminó con un gran desfile hacia el muelle, donde los recién casados zarparon hacia su luna de miel.

Los visitantes y héroes del reino también se despidieron y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa.

Iniciaron el viaje juntos, pero al llegar a cierto punto continuaron caminos separados hacia la villa Westerguard y el castillo de Arendelle.

"Adiós, Andy, no olvides ir a visitarnos pronto"

"¿Bromeas? No puedo esperar a que sigamos divirtiéndonos, por suerte las vacaciones ya están muy cerca"

Hans también se despedía de Elsa.

"Te veré luego Elsa"

"Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje Hans, lamento haberlos puesto en peligro tanto a ti como a los niños"

"Hey, nada de esto es culpa tuya, yo cumplí con mi deber, no podía permitir que te aventuraras en esta misión tú sola, estaremos juntos tanto en las buenas como en las malas, además al final todo salió bien"

"Gracias Hans, yo realmente voy a extrañarte" Dijo bajando la voz

"También yo a ti, pero ya verás que pronto encontraré la oportunidad de ir a verte y estaremos en contacto por el comunicador mágico"

Ambas familias continuaron su camino, una vez de regreso en Arendelle, los trolls pasan informe al resto del clan.

"La magia se está saliendo de control, los humanos pueden poseerla sin ningún problema y los seres oscuros se desplazan bajo nuestras narices sin que lo notemos siquiera" concluyo Pabbie

"¿Qué será de nosotros con todo este caos?" Preguntó la madre adoptiva de Kristoff

"Nuestra única esperanza yace en el elegido y la iluminada" opina el troll rebelde

"Lo mejor será ir preparando también a la niña, si ustedes la hubieran visto, logró liberar del control mágico maligno a unas armaduras, la obedecieron por unos momentos, antes de que la noquearan" agrego Luminara

"Primero debe pasar ciertas pruebas con las cuales mediremos su valor, su poder y su lealtad" le responde el sabio Troll

"Si me lo permiten yo puedo ir preparando esas pruebas, estarán listas cuanto antes" continua la ex novia de su hermano

"¿Qué pruebas serán?" Pregunta Oppker

"La prueba de fuerza, con la cual mediremos tanto su nivel mágico como su valor; la prueba de obediencia, con la cual se medirá también su lealtad; y por último, la prueba de bondad. Una vez que pase estas pruebas no quedará duda del destino que le espera"

"Me parece bien, encárgate de que todo este listo cuanto antes y esperemos que esa niña realmente sea lo que tanta falta le hace al mundo mágico" le dice su ex cuñado

"Estoy segura de que si lo será, en el campo de batalla, en cierta forma pasó ya todas esas pruebas y más"

Mientras tanto, Andy esperaba a sus amigos en la plaza, pero no había señales de ellos.

"Andy, que gusto me da que ya estés de vuelta" dice Birgit caminando hacia él "Ya te extrañaba ¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"Mamá y yo tuvimos una importante misión en Cimmeria y apenas hasta ahorita nos desocupamos"

"¿Y cómo les fue?"

"Bien, excepto porque quedamos atrapados en una peligrosa batalla"

"Oh Andy ¿y cómo saliste de esa terrible situación?"

"Pues ya me conoces Birgit, no hay misión con la que no pueda o peligro del que no salga victorioso"

"Oh si, tú si que eres increíble Andy, estoy segura de que les pateaste el trasero a esos bellacos"

"Estás en lo cierto amiga, pero dime ¿no sabes en dónde puedan andar Ed, Ken y Ostein?"

"Ostein no lo sé, supongo que trabajando con su tío, pero Ken y Ed fueron a recoger periódicos para venderlos"

"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Venden periódicos ese par de dos?"

"Pues van a empezar desde hoy, se hacen llamar papeleritos y recorrerán las calles vendiéndoles a los lectores"

"Órale, eso si que no me lo esperaba"

"Estaban muy entusiasmados porque van a poder llevar dinero extra a sus casas"

"Si, debe sentirse gratificante el poder ser útil de vez en cuando"

"Así es en efecto, yo por ejemplo, fui a comprar las cosas que hacen falta en la cocina de palacio, de este modo apoyo a mi mamá para que ella no tenga que salir"

"Pero esas compras parecen muy pesadas, yo te ayudaré a llevarlas" y diciendo esto el platinado se hizo da las bolsas que su amiga cargaba

"Pero Andy, tú eres el príncipe, no debes andar haciendo estas labores"

"Claro que sí ¿O qué acaso piensas que los príncipes no servimos para esto?"

"No, yo sólo decía que en tu posición..."

"Olvídate de eso, recuerda que con los amigos ninguno es superior a los otros"

"Pues en ese caso muchas gracias Andy, eres en verdad muy amable"

Momentos después ambos entraban en la cocina donde dejaron las compras.

"Otra vez gracias Andy, la verdad es que me da pena por que si estaban un poco pesadas las bolsas"

"Ya lo creo que estaban pesadas, pero no te preocupes, para eso es que me he estado entrenando, para poder con eso y más"

"Pues déjame decirte que ese entrenamiento está rindiendo sus frutos, ya se te empiezan a notar los músculos" le dice la niña muy sonrojada

"Si ¿verdad? Pero dime ¿todos los días tienes que cargar eso tan pesado?"

"Bueno, pues si, es de este modo que apoyo a mi mamá"

"Eso es terrible, pero no te preocupes, a partir de mañana las compras las realizarás en carruaje, ordenaré a uno de nuestros cocheros que te lleve al mercado y te traiga de regreso todos los días"

"Muchas gracias Andy, en verdad que eres el chico más amable que conozco"

"Por nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, para eso estamos los amigos" por la ventana el chico descubrió las figuras de sus amigos que se acercaban "Allá vienen los chicos, me reuniré con ellos, por cierto, me dio gusto saludarte" dice el príncipe mientras sale corriendo

"A mí también me dio, nos vemos luego" le responde la niña mientras se queda soñando despierta

Afuera Andy corre al encuentro de sus amigos, pero estos no han notado su presencia, ya que se encuentran enfrascados en una discusión.

"Te aseguro que yo venderé más periódicos que tú" le decía Ed a Ken

"Si hombre, sobre todo por tu linda cara"

"Lamento interrumpir su plática de negocios tan interesante, pero ya llegó por quién lloraban" les dice el joven príncipe

"¡Andy!" Exclaman los dos llenos de alegría

"Que gusto nos da verte viejo" le dice Ken

"¿Así que ahora se dedican a la venta de periódicos? ¿Ya no les gustó la carpintería o la recolección de hielo?"

"Claro que nos gusta, pero esto es aparte" le responde Ed

"Si, es un trabajo extra que vamos empezando" agrega el mayor de los tres

"Pues me da gusto por ustedes, oigan ¿y es divertido?" Pregunta el príncipe

"Supongo, es que como te decimos, apenas hoy vamos empezando" le responde el aprendiz de carpintero

"¿Por qué no me habían comentado nada?"

"Buenos es sólo que estuviste fuera por varios días y además temimos que ya no querrías juntarte con nosotros si sabías que vendíamos paródicos"

"Cómo serán idiotas, yo nunca me avergonzaría de ustedes, al contrario, me da mucho gusto que tengan la intención de ayudar en sus casas"

"Y vaya que sí, se me ocurrió la idea y lo consulté con nuestro antiguo profesor de la primaria, y él me alentó, así que invité a Ed"

"Oh, ya veo ¿y ustedes creen que pueda ayudarles a vender unos cuantos?"

"¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres vender periódicos con nosotros? Pero si tú no lo necesitas" dice el menor extrañado de la decisión de su amigo

"Si, eso lo sé, el dinero se los daría a ustedes, yo lo único que quiero es ayudarles a venderlos"

"Pues a lo mejor ni te compran porque te reconocerán que eres el futuro rey" le dice Ken

"Si ¿verdad? Bueno, por lo menos me gustaría intentarlo, recuerden que a donde vaya uno, debemos ir todos, somos como los tres mosqueteros, uno para todos y todos para uno"

"Eres un buen amigo, pero no creo que la hagas de papelerito"

"¿Qué tengo yo?"

"Que tú estás siempre muy bien vestido y los papeleritos deben verse pobres" opina Ed

"A mí no me importa mi aspecto, yo quiero trabajar como ustedes"

"Muy bien amigo, si eso es lo que quieres, toma te entrego la tercera parte de mis periódicos" le dice el aprendiz de carpintero

"Y yo la mía para que no se vean tan poquitos" agrega el pequeño recolector de hielo

"Pues a empezar se ha dicho" opina el platinado

Más tarde, los tres chicos recorrían las calles ofreciendo sus periódicos.

"Compre su periódico" dice Ed a un grupo de hombres mayores que alimentan palomas en la plaza

"Aquí le traemos las noticias más relevantes del momento" le dice el príncipe a unos hombres atendidos por unos limpia botas

"Todo problema sentimental, el libro secreto se lo resuelve" dice el mayor a un grupo de mujeres haciendo fila en una tienda

"Deberías comprarlo Andy, para que te ayude a conquistar a Rose" opina Ed

"Y tú también Ed, ya que después de todos estos años aun no has avanzado en tu relación con Angelita" le responde el platinado

"Sólo han sido dos años, tampoco exageres"

"Bueno y dime ¿Qué has logrado durante esos dos largos años?"

"Déjense de alegatos y atiendan a la clientela" interviene Ken "Uno para el caballero y otro para la señora bonita ¡Usted si sabe!"

Luego de un rato de estar juntos vendiendo periódicos, los muchachos se dieron cuenta de que se hacían la competencia mutuamente.

"¿Saben? Como que nos estamos robando los clientes unos a otros, opino que nos separemos y cada quien busque su propia suerte" les dice Ken a sus amigos

"Como que tienes razón, yo me voy en este carruaje, a ver a dónde me lleva" dice Ed subiéndose en la parte de atrás del carruaje, para viajar de a gratis sin ser visto

"Ed, nos vemos en este mismo lugar dentro de 2 horas" le dice Ken

El chico asiente y se aleja en el carruaje, mientras sus amigos también se van por rumbos separados.

Al principio el menor de los tres piensa que la tiene fácil, pero pronto se da cuenta que le da mucha vergüenza andar ofreciendo los periódicos estando solo.

"¿Cómo voy a gritar con mi voz tan destemplada?" Piensa Ed muy mortificado

Por otra parte, Ken tiene buena suerte y no tarda en vender algunos periódicos y novelas de amor.

"Mira papi, es Ken y está vendiendo periódicos ¿Puedo comprarle uno?" Dijo Kristy

"Pero si tú ni siquiera lees el periódico" Dijo su hermana

"No quiero leerlo todo, sólo las tiras cómicas, además lo hago para ayudarlo"

"Está bien, aquí tienes el dinero" le dice su papá

"¡Genial!" Exclamó la niña corriendo "Hola Ken"

"Hola Kisrty ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?"

"Vine a la plaza con mi papá y mi hermana a entregar un pedido de hielo, allá están salúdalos" Dijo la niña señalando a su familia

"Buenos días señor Kristoff, princesa Elli"

"Hola Ken" Respondió Ellinor

"¿Así que ahora vendes periódicos?" Preguntó la menor de las niñas

"Sí, ahora soy un importante hombre de negocios en las actividades editoriales" Respondió el chico.

"¿No me engañas? ¿Dices la verdad?"

"Sí, la puritita verdad"

"Ya sabía que yo que llegarías muy lejos, pero no imaginé que tan pronto"

"Pues ya ves lo que logra la fuerza de voluntad"

"Y yo quiero ayudarte a que llegues más alto todavía ¿Me vendes un periódico?"

"Claro, aquí tienes"

"¿Y es divertido vender periódicos?"

"Pues algo, ayuda a poner el pan en la mesa"

"Me alegra por ti, ya me tengo que ir, que tengas un bonito día, fue agradable charlar contigo"

"Adiós, para mí también lo fue"

La niña se alejó y dejó a Ken pensativo.

"Si supiera que esas importantes actividades editoriales son en realidad un simple oficio miserable destinado para los chicos pobres se decepcionaría"

Mientras que con el príncipe, en efecto, tal como dijeron sus amigos, la gente piensa que se trata de una simple broma y no lo toman en serio, por lo que no ha vendido nada y ya está próximo a cumplirse el plazo, cuando en eso, escucha una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas.

"¿Me engañan mis ojos o estoy viendo a mi buen amigo rebajándose en un humillante trabajo digno sólo de un pordiosero?"

"Ostein, no digas eso, para tu información Ed y Ken también los están vendiendo"

"Bueno, que a ellos el sistema capitalista los obligue no me sorprende, pero ¿tú por qué lo haces?"

"Sólo lo hago por apoyarlos y probar algo nuevo"

"Y has descubierto que trabajar se siente horrible ¿no es así?"

"Pues en realidad no es tan malo"

"¿Cuántos has vendido?"

"Ni uno solo"

"Pues yo tengo un plan para venderlos a mil por hora, como si se tratara de pan caliente"

"¿Cuál plan?"

"Fíjate bien" y después dirigiéndose a la muchedumbre exclamo "¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Encuentran una momia en la frontera de Arendelle, se presume que podría tener 2,000 años de antigüedad!"

Al oír semejante noticia, las personas se amontonan por conseguir un periódico y muy pronto se quedan sin mercancía.

"Pero Ostein ¿Dónde dice eso? Yo no lo veo por ningún lado" pregunta el príncipe hojeando el ultimo periódico que les quedaba

"Cállate pedazo de tonto o lo arruinarás todo" le responde su amigo arrebatándole el periódico y entregándoselo a un cliente

"Oigan muchachos" les pregunta un hombre mayor "¿En dónde viene lo de la momia? Es que no lo encuentro por ningún lado"

"Búsquele amigo, búsquele, recuerde que el que busca, encuentra" le responde el vago mientras se aleja junto con Andy

Momentos después los otros dos chicos se les unían en la plaza, venían con algunos de los periódicos que no pudieron vender bajo el brazo.

"Pues no pude venderlos todos, pero si una buena parte" les dice Ken

"A mí también me costó trabajos, esto resultó no ser tan fácil como parecía" agrega Ed

"Pues déjenme decirles que aquí mi amigo acabo con todos sus periódicos y hasta le hicieron falta" les dice el vago

"¿En serio Andy? ¿Los vendiste todos?" Pregunta Ed sorprendido

"Así es"

"Mentira ¿Dónde los escondiste?"

"Nada de eso, Ostein tuvo un plan y con su ayuda fue muy fácil" responde el elegido

"¿Cuál plan fue ese?" Les pregunta Ken

"Oh, sólo les dijimos que una de las noticias era el descubrimiento de una antigua momia en la frontera de Arendelle"

"¿Una momia? Pero ¿en dónde dice eso? Yo no lo vi" dice Ed revisando los periódicos

"No me digan que ustedes también cayeron en la trampa" les pregunta en burla el príncipe

"¿Cómo que trampa?" Pregunta Ken indignado

"Si, en realidad esa noticia es falsa, fue sólo usar la psicología para vender todos los periódicos" explica el platinado

"Que psicología ni que ocho cuartos, engañaste al público" Replicó Ken

"Eres un tramposo Andy, así no cuenta" le dice el menor del grupo

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió ponerte a gritar mentiras?"

"Prácticamente robaste al público, que bárbaro"

"Concuerdo, al haber hecho eso quedas descalificado" agrega su compañero

"Oigan cálmense amigos, eso no fue hacer trampa, fue solamente valerse de ciertos truquillos para obtener dinero, esas gentes se estaban portando muy tacañas" les explica el vago tratando de calmar los ánimos

"Además, esa mentirilla blanca no dañó a nadie"

"Andy tiene razón, propongo olvidar todo este asunto por la paz e irnos a disfrutar de un buen partido de béisbol" Dijo Ostein.

"Pero haber hecho eso fue como haber robado, y necesitamos darle un escarmiento, así que Andy, te cortamos de la pandilla por cinco días"

"Entiendo, eso me saco por querer hacer mi obra de caridad del día y ayudarles en su negocio, porque esa es la única razón por la que entré en el negocio, ayudarles a ustedes a terminar más rápido, puesto que yo no necesito el dinero, aquí tienen las ganancias, yo me largo" Gruñó Andy entregándoles el dinero.

"Oigan" les dice el vago "Están haciendo esto demasiado grande, el chico sólo quería ayudarlos y yo a él, lo que hicimos es lo mismo que hacen muchos o casi todos los comerciantes, por ejemplo, los limpia botas" les dice señalando a unos hombres que ejercían su oficio "Siempre dan algunos escupitajos para ahorrarse un poco de grasa, pero eso no se lo dicen al cliente. O tengo otro ejemplo, muchos de los negocios tienen alteradas sus basculas, para darle menos al cliente y que sin saberlo pague también lo que no se está llevando. Así es como muchos negocios se llenan el bolsillo, con trampas orillados por este sistema capitalista, ya que de otra manera, no podrían mantener sus empleos"

"Bueno..." Opinó Ken "Gracias Andy, en serio, este dinero nos ayudará mucho"

"No tienen nada que agradecer"

"Yo siento haberte llamado ladrón"

"Descuida, supongo que me lo merecía en cierto modo, y creo que no sirvo para este oficio, nadie me compraba por ser el príncipe y ahora perdí mi credibilidad para seguir en este oficio, fue una experiencia nueva, pero creo que prefiero recolectar hielo"

Más tarde Andy volvía a casa.

"Joven Anders, que bueno que llegó Alteza su madre quiere verlo en su oficina"

"Claro Kai, iré cuando tenga oportunidad" Dijo el chico disponiéndose a haraganear en su habitación.

"Siento contrariarlo, pero ella ordenó que en cuanto llegara lo condujera a su oficina"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya voy"

Momentos después el chico entraba a la oficina.

"Hola mamá ¿Querías verme?"

"Si Anders ¿Te divertiste mucho hoy?"

"Pues sí, me divertí bastante, ya extrañaba a mis amigos, jugamos béisbol, vendimos periódicos..."

"Periódicos que vendiste a base de engaños y mentiras"

"¿Quién te dijo?"

"Varios ciudadanos molestos, estuvieron viniendo durante la tarde a darme la queja de tu mala conducta. Ya no hallaba ni donde meterme ¿Por qué me haces pasar semejantes vergüenzas? Como futuro rey debes dar una buena imagen"

"Te aseguro que ..."

"¿Ese es el ejemplo que te doy? ¿Mentir y estafar?"

"¿Quieres escucharme?"

"No, tú escúchame a mí, a partir de mañana te pondrás al corriente en tus estudios y no pondrás un solo pie afuera del castillo durante varios días como castigo, eso te enseñará una lección sobre honestidad y rectitud"

"¿Quieres oír mi versión de los hechos?"

"¿Cómo puede haber dos versiones?"

"Yo estaba intentando vender los periódicos honradamente, no para mí, sino para ayudar a ken y Ed, el dinero que obtuviera sería para ellos, pero no lograba vender ninguno, al parecer por ser el príncipe nadie me tomaba en serio como papelerito, Ostein se acercó y decidió ayudarme, y para lograrlo usó una técnica similar a la que emplean los vendedores que te venden grano de primera con gorgojos, al oír la falsa noticia de que una momia súper antigua fue encontrada en nuestro país, los periódicos desaparecieron vendiéndose como pan caliente, todo pasó muy rápido, yo apenas estaba revisando el diario buscando esa noticia, cuando ya me lo estaban arrebatando de las mano"

"¿Estás diciéndome que tú no fuiste quien dijo esa mentira?"

"Exacto, yo nunca dije esa mentira, sólo que no me dieron tiempo de contradecirla"

"Andy creo que yo saqué conclusiones apresuradas, ahora creo que te debo una disculpa"

"Ahórratela" Dijo Andy saliendo de la oficina

"Espera hijo no te vayas" Suplicó su madre saliendo detrás de él

"Tú nunca confías en mí y siempre piensas lo peor de mí"

"Andy no digas eso, sabes que no es cierto"

"Sí lo es, de lo contrario habrías escuchado mi versión de los hechos antes de juzgarme"

"La culpa es de ese tal Ostein, no quiero que te juntes con ese vago, es sólo una mala influencia para ti"

"Claro que no, él es mi amigo y sólo quería ayudarme, no puedes prohibirme ver a mis amigos"

"Admito que cometí un error y ya me disculpé, pero tampoco te permito que me levantes la voz ¡Vete a tu habitación!"

"Adivina dónde estoy" Rezongó Andy azotando la puerta.

"No te castigaré por lo de los periódicos, pero si por rezongar, durante el resto de la semana no pondrás un pie fuera del castillo"

"No puedes castigarme ¿Olvidas acaso que soy el héroe de Cimmeria y un caballero de la orden del león noruego?"

"Pues parece que quien lo olvida eres tú, que no te comportas a la altura de dicho título faltándome al respeto, he dicho, una semana sin salir"

La reina se alejó y Andy se quedó furibundo en su habitación.

"Siempre pensando lo peor de mí, y cuando intento defenderme me castiga, esto es una dictadura, no puedo hacer nada, esas personas chismosas ya me la pagarán, seguramente fue la familia de Haldor. Ya verán todos cuando sea rey, ya me las pagarán todas juntas"

Pero con el paso de los días, Andy olvidó sus vengativos planes, las cosas se calmaron y se reconcilió con su madre tras la fuerte discusión que tuvieron y volvieron a ser tan unidos como antes.

Ahora Andy tenía 13 años y pronto llegaron las vacaciones de Semana Santa y el chico sentía que su vida era dicha pura al verse librado de sus estudios, por unos días. Aunque no todos en el Castillo holgazaneaban, su prima Ellinor se maravillaba en la biblioteca utilizando el microscopio que recientemente habían adquirido.

"¿Qué tanto observas en el microscopio Elli?" Preguntó la reina mientras leía en un sillón cercano

"Estoy intentando hacer un cultivo de bacterias, en base a lo que aprendí en unos libros"

"Eso suena muy interesante"

"Gracias, eres una de las pocas personas que aprecian este tipo de cosas, los demás las consideran aburridas"

"Me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad, también me gustaba mucho estudiar y aprender"

"En ocasiones, algunos chicos piensan que soy rara ¿Tú crees que realmente lo soy?"

"¿Mi sobrina rara? Claro que no, son sólo figuraciones tuyas, todos los chicos de tu edad se sienten así"

"Oh menos mal, rayos, esto de la biología no es tan fácil como parece"

"Te daré una mano"

"Eso sería estupendo, mi mamá me ha contado que de chicas tú sacabas puros dieces y llegaste a hacer proyectos de ciencias geniales"

"No sabía que Anna estaba enterada de eso"

"Sí, mis abuelos le contaron, e incluso le mostraron los proyectos"

"Me hubiera gustado que los hiciéramos juntas"

"No creo que hubiera sido buena idea, mi mamá no está hecha para estas cosas, está como mi hermana ¿Recuerdas la explosión del otro día en el laboratorio que hizo que evacuáramos todo el castillo?"

"Lo recuerdo, me asusté mucho, creí que estábamos bajo ataque"

"Bien, pues fue porque ella se acomidió a ayudarme y añadió las sustancia equivocada en el tubo de ensayo, así que ya decidimos no volver a intentarlo, ay, a veces me gustaría tener una hermana que fuera más como yo"

"Me imagino, en ocasiones nos gustaría que nuestros seres queridos tuvieran más gustos en común con nosotros, por ejemplo a mí me gustaría que Andy fuera más amante del estudio, pero ya ves que él, es... es... bueno...un poco..."

"¡Cuidado! ¡Ahí viene!" Exclamó Andy

"¿Quien viene?" Preguntó la reina, pero de inmediato ambas se percataron de lo que se refería y se agacharon esquivando lo que parecía ser una pelota de trapo.

"¡Andy!" Gruñó Ellinor

"Lo siento, Ed yo estábamos jugando bola apestosa y..." Dijo Andy entrando corriendo en compañía de Ed.

"Y Andy no pudo recibir el pase" Aseguró Ed burlonamente

"¿Qué? Ni un gigante lo habría hecho, la pasaste sobre mi cabeza" Gruñó Andy empujando a Ed

"Anders" Lo reprendió la reina, pero el chico estaba tan ocupado alegando con su amigo que no prestó atención.

"Y no supiste recibirlo" Se burló Ed.

"Edvin" Dijo la soberana intentando reprender ahora al otro niño.

"¿Ah sí? Trata de recibir esto" Dijo Andy mientras ambos se jaloneaban y manoteaban jugando luchitas y la niña sólo ponía los ojos en blanco exasperada.

"¡Niños!" Los regañó la reina.

Hasta entonces ambos se percataron y detuvieron su juego.

"Anders ¿Qué te he dicho de jugar dentro del castillo?"

"Que no lo haga, pero sólo íbamos jugando bola apestosa camino a la puerta de salida para jugar en la calle"

"¿Estaban jugando qué?" Preguntó Elli

"El nuevo y caliente juego que acabamos de inventar" Explicó Ed

"¡Bola apestosa!" Exclamaron ambos sosteniendo con orgullo la pelota de trapo

"Está hecha con nuestros calcetines sucios" Dijo Andy

"Que asco" Se quejó la niña sintiendo nauseas.

"¿Quieres ser el árbitro?" Preguntó Andy haciendo malabares con la pelota

"Desde luego que no, pero creo que le daré un uso mejor a su pelota asquerosa usándola para formar mi cultivo de bacterias, apuesto a que en ella encontraré miles" Dijo Elli poniéndose un cubre bocas y quitándole a su primo la pelota usando unas tenazas.

"Olvídalo, esta pelota es nuestra y fue hecha especialmente hecha para cosas divertidas como patearla y arrojarla, no aburridas como estudiar o hacer una granja de microbios" Replicó el elegido arrebatándosela

"El término correcto es cultivo de bacterias"

"Como sea"

"Andy, ya te he dicho que no juegues adentro del castillo a la pelota, bola apestosa o como quieras llamarla ni un momentito, puedes romper algo, y no molestes a tu prima, está enfrascada en un proyecto de ciencias muy interesante"

"¿Quién estudia en el primer día de vacaciones?" Se quejó Andy

"Tal vez lo olvidas, pero me estoy preparando para ser una..."

"Princesa científica, sí, sí, ya estoy enterado Ellinor" Interrumpió Andy fastidiado

"Al menos estoy estudiando para adquirir muchos conocimientos, tú por otro lado apuesto a que vas a ser un rey ignorante e inculto"

"Yo por lo menos seré rey"

"Ya fue suficiente ustedes dos, Andy ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Ed a otro lado?" Intervino la reina

"¡Sí, Andy, vamos!" Exclamó Ed arrebatándole la pelota "A que no me la quitas, a que no me la quitas"

"Es el fin del camino Ed, no tienes hacia donde ir" Dijo Andy acorralándolo contra la pared.

"¿Quién dice?" Exclamó Ed arrojando la pelota por la ventana para posteriormente saltar él tras ella.

Preocupado, Andy corrió a asomarse, ya que su amigo había saltado de un tercer piso, pero en seguida vio que no era tan tonto como parecía y había caído en el follaje de un árbol del jardín, y sano y salvo se descolgaba por las ramas para aterrizar en el suelo.

"Atrápame si puedes Andy"Dijo el chico corriendo a toda velocidad.

"Tú lo pediste Ed, adiós mamá, que te diviertas con tu granja de microbios Elil, tengo que ir por Ed" Dijo el joven heredero saltando tras él.

"No puedo creer que sea mi primo"

"Andy madurará algún día" Dijo Elsa "Espero" Mientras lo veían alejarse persiguiendo a su amigo y quitándole la pelota para patearla y correr calle abajo.

Ambos chicos se internaron en las calles, pateando la pelota y quitándosela uno al otro, mientras ocasionaban todo tipo de estropicios a los ciudadanos que se hallaban en las calles.

Mientras ambos jugaban se escuchaba una canción de fondo perfecta para la ocasión.

_Gran momento para jugar, correr, trepar_

_Calienta el sol y no me voy a preocupar_

_Voy a pasarla bien y relajado quiero estar_

_Voy a seguir corriendo y sonriendo sin parar_

_Ven a jugar y disfrutar_

_En este reino todo es felicidad_

_La alegría y diversión son naturales_

_Es un día así, es un día genial_

_Es un día así, es un día genial_

_Ven a jugar y disfrutar_

_En este reino todo es felicidad_

_La alegría y diversión son naturales_

_Es un día así, es un día genial_

_Es un día así, es un día genial_

Correteando llegaron hasta el llano donde se reunían a jugar, ahí se encontraban Ken y Ostein esperándolos.

"Vaya, por fin llegan" Dijo el vago

"Es que pasé a recoger a Andy al castillo y nos tardamos más de lo planeado" Explicó Ed

"Ahora podemos comenzar el juego" Dijo Ken

"Hola Andy" Dijo la vocecita de la sabionda

"Oh Sabionda, cuanto me alegra verte, creí que estabas en la villa"

"Sí, pero quedamos de pasar juntos las vacaciones"

"Es cierto"

"Llegamos al castillo y tu mamá me dio que estarías aquí"

"Me alegra verte, pero en estos momentos me agarras ocupado, estaba pro comenzar un partido de béisbol con los chicos"

"¿Pudo jugar?"

"¿Bromeas? Mira el peso de esta pelota, si te pega te podría lastimar bastante"

"Entonces ¿Qué hago?"

"Sólo espera a que termine el juego y jugaré contigo"

"Oh, está bien, voy a explorar la zona"

"Sólo no te alejes ni te metas en líos"

La niña comenzó a curiosear y los chicos se dispusieron a iniciar su juego.

"Toma tu careta, Ed y cada quien a su puesto" Dijo Ostein

"Niguas, ya me cansé de hacerla de cátcher, ahora quiero batear"

"Pero si nunca le aciertas a la bola" Dijo Andy

"No le acierto porque no practico"

"No aleguemos y vamos a pocharlo pronto" Dijo Ken

"Ok, agarra el bat, Ed" Dijo Andy

"Estoy más listo que Calixto" Replicó el menor de los cuatro

Ostein lanzó su mejor bola, y por una de esas raras coincidencias, Ed acertó a pegarle a la primera bola Andy intentó atraparla, pero ésta se elevó con fuerza y fue a romper el cristal de una ventana.

"Mira lo que has hecho Ed" Gruñó Andy quitándose su gorra y golpeando a su amigo con ella

"Lo siento"

"Por eso no te dejamos batear" Agregó Ken haciendo lo mismo

"El primer batazo y ya no podremos continuar el juego" Reclamó el elegido

"Hey, tranquilos, que no llegue la sangre al río, yo la traeré" Dijo el vago disponiéndose a saltar la cerca y entrar a la casa a rescatar la pelota.

"¡Nooo!" Gritaron sus tres amigos impidiéndoselo

"Oiga, ¿Qué hacen? ¿Ahora que mosca les picó?"

"¿Estás loco? Pudiste haber muerto"

"¿Ahora de qué están hablando? Sólo iba por la pelota, para seguir el juego bobos"

"Olvídala, iremos al castillo por otra"

"Como se complican la existencia ¿Para qué ir por otra si podemos recuperar esa fácilmente?"

"Por la bestia" Respondieron los tres a coro.

"¿Bestia?" Preguntó la sabionda acercándose "¿Qué es eso?"

"Ed te lo contará, él se sabe la historia completa"

"Shhh, pero vayamos a un lugar más seguro, podría oírnos"

"¿Quién podría oírnos?" Preguntó la sabionda a viva voz

"Shhhhh" La callaron los tres

"La bestia" Explicó su hermano

"Oh sí" Exclamó de nuevo la niña.

"Shhhh"

"Síganme" Dijo Ed y el quinteto se alejó de la cerca sentándose a la sombra de un árbol _"La leyenda de la bestia se remonta a mucho tiempo atrás, mucho antes del gran deshielo, todo empezó hace unos...hum..30 años..cuando los ladrones comenzaron a robar cosas del depósito de chatarra del señor Mertle, por lo que el propietario compró un cachorro, lo alimentaba con enormes trozos de carne y luego lo dejaba suelto entre la chatarra. Debido a eso, el cachorro se sentía contento y así en unas pocas semanas se convirtió en la bestia, creció mucho y muy bravo y así pudo proteger el lugar con una sola idea en su mente, matar a cualquiera que entrara. _

_Y lo hizo, y le gustó. La bestia era el más perfecto cuidador que hubiera existido, una verdadera máquina de matar, pero después de un tiempo la gente comenzó a reportar ladrones desaparecidos, los mismos que la bestia había matado. Fueron unos 120, es cierto, nunca encontraron un sólo cuerpo, ni uno. Algunos dijeron que se habían ido del pueblo, pero todos sabemos lo que realmente pasó, la bestia se los comió, se los comió con todo y huesos._

_La bestia era tan bueno en su trabajo, que el ejército decidió que debía estar atada, mi tío abuelo era general en ese entonces, él ordenó al Sr. Mertle que convirtiera su depósito en una fortaleza y que encadenara a la bestia, donde no pudiera comer niños ni ladrones. Y ahí es donde ha estado durante 30 años y ahí es donde estará por el resto de su vida. Porque el Sr. Mertle preguntó a los soldados cuanto tiempo debía tener encadenada a la bestia y dijeron, por siempre, por siempre, por siempre._

Por eso, la bestia vive en esa casa soñando con el momento en que podrá romper sus cadenas y escapar, soñando con el momento en que podrá cazar y matar de nuevo"

"¿Lo ves?" Dijo Andy "Por eso no puedes entrar ahí, nadie puede y nadie podrá"

"Un niño lo hizo, y nadie volvió a verlo" Dijo Ed

"Eso no es cierto" Dijo Ken

"Si lo es, se lo comió"

"¡Santo cielo!" Exclamó la sabionda asustada

"Por eso, todo lo que cruza esa cerca, ahí se queda" Dijo Ken

"Se convierte en propiedad de la bestia para siempre" Dijo Andy

"Pero que boberías" Exclamó el vago exasperado "Esa supuesta bestia no existe, es sólo un cuento para que los niños como ustedes se vayan a dormir, parece que son más niños de lo que yo creía, pero yo no me trago esos cuentos, ahora verán como su famosa bestia no existe" Dijo el vago poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cerca dispuesto brincarla

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Exclamó la sabionda

"Voy a saltar, para demostrarles que su monstruo imaginario no existe y recuperar nuestra pelota para seguir jugando"

"Es un suicidio" Dijo Ed

"Terminarás en el estómago de la bestia" Dijo la niña

"Ahora verán como no pasa nada" Dijo Ostein saltando la cerca

"Ay no ¿Qué le diremos a su tío?" Exclamó Ed

"Andy, ve por él" Dijo Ed

"¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó Andy angustiado

"Tú tienes poderes mágicos para defenderte y nosotros no" Dijo Kem

Pero antes de que Andy pudiera decir algo más un grito los interrumpió.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!"

"¡Ostein!" Exclamaron los cuatro.

**DE NUEVO LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO ¿LA BESTIA HABRÁ ATACADO A OSTEIN? ¿O SERÁ ALGUNA OTRA COSA?**

**LA CANCIÓN DE UN DIA GENIAL, ASÍ COMO PARTE DEL JUEGO DE BOLA APESTOSA LO SAQUÉ DE LA NUEVA SERIE BASADA EN EL REY LEÓN, LA GUARDIA DEL LEÓN.**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA BESTIA LA SAQUÉ DE LA PELÍCULA NUESTRA PANDILLA**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC Y HABERLO VUELTO TAN EXITOSO, YA QUE SIN USTEDES CHICOS Y CHICAS, HACER ESTA HISTORIA NO TENDRÍA SENTIDO.**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	48. Chapter 48

**HOLA A TODOS, CREO QUE TARDÉ EN ACTUALIZAR MÁS DE LO PLANEADO, ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE UN POCO COMPLICADO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**POR FIN VEREMOS SI OSTEIN FUE DEVORADO POR LA BESTIA.**

Ostein saltó al otro lado de la barda de una propiedad aparentemente abandonada, a pesar de las advertencias de sus amigos de que no lo hiciera por el peligro de una bestia encerrada en aquel sitio.

Pero apenas lo hizo, se escuchó un fuerte grito.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!"

"¡Ostein!"

"De seguro ya lo atrapó la bestia, se lo advertí, se lo advertimos todos" dice Ed mordiéndose las uñas

Sin perder tiempo, los tres chicos saltan a la barda y se asoman del otro lado, sólo para descubrir a su amigo sano y salvo y riéndose de ellos.

"Lástima que me perdí de las caras que pusieron, debió ser algo épico, juar, juar, juar"

"¡Ostein! Estás vivo"

"Por supuesto que sí ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Acaso encontrarme en el hocico de la bestia?"

"¿Entonces no hay bestia?"

"Pero claro que no, los bestias son ustedes por creerse esos cuentos, a veces en serio se portan como un grupo de bebés"

"¿Qué paso Andy? ¿Se lo comió la bestia o qué?" Pregunta la sabionda desde el suelo

"No sabionda, está bien"

"Aich, rayos... ups, quiero decir, que bueno"

"Te escuché enana y déjame decirte que no me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario"

"No me importa tonto"

"Ouch" Se quejó Ed cuando Ken y Andy le dieron unos buenos coscorrones "¿Y ahora por qué me pegan?"

"Por mentiroso, mira que engañarnos todos estos años con la supuesta bestia" Gruñó Ken

"En ese caso golpeen a mi hermano mayor, él fue quien me contó la leyenda"

"Ahora sí podremos recuperar esa pelota, pasen, la propiedad está vacía y llena de telarañas" Dijo Ostein echando un vistazo por el lugar

"Mejor aquí te esperamos" Dijo Ed

"Nada de eso, subiremos todos" Dijo Andy

"Cielos, que grande es este lugar" opina Ken saltando al patio

"Oigan, yo también quiero verlo ¿me subes Andy?"

Momentos después los 5 exploraban el terreno que por muchos años había sido el motivo de sus pesadillas.

"Ey, miren cuantos balones y pelotas de béisbol hay aquí" exclama Ed

"También hay muchos cometas" dice la niña apoderándose de uno y echándose a correr

"Este lugar está muy descuidado, la señora que vive aquí no es tan limpia como mi mamá" Aseguró Ed

"No seas tonto, parece que este lugar lleva años abandonado, si no es que hasta décadas" opina el vago

"Pero ¿Quién viviría en este sitio?"

"Eso vamos a averiguarlo"

"Pero ¿Cómo?"

"Ay, pues muy fácil, entrando en la casa, además no olviden que hay que recuperar la pelota, a eso venimos en primer lugar" les dice el mayor y momentos después todos se encuentran frente a la puerta de la casa

"¿Y cómo nos pasaremos? Parece estar bien cerrada" opina el príncipe

"Pues hay que encontrar alguna forma, es decir, ya llegamos hasta aquí"

"Quizás haya alguna ventana rota o algo por donde podamos colarnos dentro"

Están revisando la fachada, cuando en eso se escucha el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose.

"O quizás sólo teníamos que romper una nosotros" dice la sabionda, que fue quien rompió el vidrio

"Sabionda, no andes haciendo esas cosas, pudiste meternos a todos en problemas" la regaña su hermano

"Bueno, no estuvo tan mal, ahora podemos investigar dentro de la casa" les dice el vago mientras se escabulle dentro y los demás lo siguen "¿Sabes niña? Pensándolo mejor quizás no seas únicamente irritante y estorbosa como yo pensaba"

"¿Cómo que irritante y estorbosa? Por si no lo sabes yo soy muy inteligente y despabilada, a diferencia de ti, que solamente se te ocurre la manera de holgazanear más"

"Sabionda, Ostein dejen de pelearse y hagamos esto lo más pronto posible, que si mamá se entera de que nos metimos aquí, nos castigará a todos para siempre"

"Mejor vámonos, porque a lo mejor nos encontramos una momia" Dijo Ed

"No empieces Ed, que nos vas a dar miedo" Replicó Andy

"Nada más se los advierto, porque si una momia nos pela los dientes, yo me muero" Aseguró el menor de los chicos.

"Ya estás como Ostein, inventando que hay momias aquí en Arendelle" le dice Ken

El grupo de amigos recorren el lugar, el cual es enorme, una gran casa estilo señorial con pinturas por todos los pasillos, elegantes alfombras y muebles que se nota en su momento fueron de lujo.

"Ay Andy, esas pinturas me dan miedo, parece que nos están viendo"

"Sólo son pinturas sabionda, no les prestes atención"

"¿Dónde quedaría la pelota?" Preguntó Ken.

"Habrá rodado hacia la otra pieza" Sugirió Andy.

"Vamos pues"

En su curiosidad Ed entró a otra habitación y descubrió un ropero tan viejo como el resto de las cosas, sacudió el polvo que estaba en un espejo del mismo armario y al hacerlo, el polvo se introdujo en su nariz, por lo que el chico empezó a sentir un cosquilleo.

Al fin su estornudo salió ruidoso, aquello fue suficiente para que el endeble armario se desplomara sobre el pobre Ed.

"¿Oyeron?" Preguntó Andy.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunta Ken al resto de sus amigos

"Quién sabe, pero vino de aquella habitación" Dijo el vago un tanto asustado pero haciéndose el valiente

"Fue un estruendo espantoso" Dijo Andy

"Ay, mejor vámonos Andy" le dice la sabionda jalándolo del brazo "¿Qué tal si fue un espiritasma?"

"Esperen ¿En dónde está Ed?" Pregunta el príncipe liberándose de su enfadosa hermanita menor

"De seguro lo atrapó el fantasma y ahora seguimos nosotros, en serio Andy vámonos de aquí" vuelve a decir la niña, jalando a su hermano nuevamente

"Espérate sabionda, quédate quieta, no podemos irnos si Ed"

"Quizás se rompió el piso y cayó al sótano" dice el vago mientras todos se dirigen rápidamente a la habitación donde momentos antes entró su amigo

"Espérenme, no me dejen" dice la niña corriendo detrás de los muchachos

"Ed, Ed ¿estás aquí?" Pregunta Ken una vez que entran

"¿Hola?" Pregunta la sabionda desde atrás de su hermano.

"Siento un aire frío que me recorre la espina dorsal"

"Si nos sale el fantasma les aseguro que me muero" Exclamó la niña

"Hummmff, hummmf" Se quejó Ed aprisionado bajo el ropero

"¿Oyeron eso?" Preguntó Ken

"Claro, si no estamos sordos" Replicó el vago.

"¿Será quejido o será llanto?" Preguntó Andy

"Aquí estoy" Dijo Ed con dificultad

"Escucho su voz, pero no lo veo por ningún lado" dice el vago

"¡Miren, un pie de Ed!" Exclamó Ken señalando el pie de su amigo que sobresalía de debajo del armario.

"¿Estará descuartizado?" Preguntó la sabionda cubriéndose los ojos

"Estoy debajo de este armario"

"¡Que bruto! Se le cayó encima, hay que sacarlo rápido" Exclamó Andy

"No te digo, tú siempre causando estropicios" le dice Ken mientras entre los tres logran quitarle el mueble de encima, revelando a Ed de color totalmente blanco por el polvo que lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

"Cof, cof, pero que polvadera había ahí abajo, creí que me asfixiaba" Dice el chico incorporándose en el suelo.

"Pues ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Ed?" Preguntó el elegido.

"Nada más estornudé y ¡Chaz! Todo se me oscureció"

"Buen susto nos diste" Exclamó Ken

"Ahora sí vayamos por esa pelota" Dijo el vago

"¿Todavía no la encuentran?" Preguntó el menor de los chicos mientras se apodera de unos papeles que habían caído del interior del armario en el suelo junto con él "Miren cuantos papelitos salieron del armario.

"Deja eso y ayúdanos" Replicó Ostein.

Mientras sus amigos la buscaban, Ed se dedicó a curiosear aquellos viejos papeles.

"¡Huelen a puritita humedad!" Pensaba Ed contemplando un mapa "¿Tantas crucecitas qué serán? A lo mejor es el plano de un panteón, no le entiendo nada"

"¡Aquí está la pelota!" Exclamó Ken.

"Al fin" Suspiró la niña

"Vámonos pronto, que tengo polvo hasta en las orejas" Dijo Andy

"¿Qué estás haciendo Ed?" Preguntó Ken al ver que su amigo no los seguía.

"Mira este papelote, no le entiendo nada"

"Miren lo que dice aquí" Dijo Ostein echándole un vistazo "Plano de la isla de San Epitacio"

"¿Y eso qué nos interesa?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"Aquí hay algo escrito" Dijo Andy

"Lo que yo quisiera saber es por qué hay tantas cruces ¿Será un panteón?" Insistió Ed.

"Aquí dice bien claro...en esta isla he enterrado mi tesoro" Dijo el vago.

"¿Tesoro?" Preguntó Helena.

"Conste que yo fui el que lo descubrió" Dijo Ed emocionado.

"Miren, tiene una nota" Dijo Andy tomándola procedió a leerla _"El que encuentre este plano puede ir a la Isla de San Epitacio y apoderarse de mi cuantioso tesoro... En esta vida todos me han tomado por loco, pero el que encuentre mis bienes enterrados, podrá desmentir a esos informes. El desprecio del mundo egoísta, y por eso fui a esa Isla a enterrar mis riquezas...sólo aquél que crea en esto podrá ser dueño del tesoro_...Mayo 11 de 1679...Firma el conde de Montecristo. El que escribió esto estaba más loco que una cabra"

"¿Y si fuera verdad?" Preguntó Ken.

"No creo que un loco pudiera hacer un mapa tan bien hecho" Aseguró el vago.

"Aquí dice que todo el mundo lo creyó un loco, pero pudo haber sido un maniático a quien la gente despreció" dijo el joven príncipe.

"Dice bien claro que por eso enterró sus riquezas en una isla" Opinó Ostein.

"De toda maneras, nosotros no podemos ir a buscar ese tesoro; así que salgamos a seguir jugando" Dijo Andy.

Pero sus amigos no lo siguieron, sino que se quedaron pensativos.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué esperan?"

"En esta vida no hay imposibles Andy" Dijo Ken.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó la niña.

"Que podemos ir a esa isla a buscar el tesoro" Insistió Ken.

"¿Y ustedes qué dijeron? Ya nos volvimos ricos, pero nada ¡Ese plano es mío y el tesoro también!" Rezongó Ed arrebatándoles el mapa.

"Eres un envidioso" Gruñó Andy.

"Un egoísta" Agregó Ostein.

"Un ambicioso perverso" Terció Ken.

"Digan lo que quieran, pero el plano es mío... ¡Yo seré el recolector de hielo más rico de todo el mundo!"

"Mereces que te retorzamos el pescuezo" Gruñó Ken.

"Déjalo, viejo. A ver si él solo puede hacer algo" Dijo Andy

"Es cierto" Opinó el vago "Vámonos. Alguno más vivo que él le quitará el plano y por ambicioso, se va a quedar sin pantalones"

"¿Acaso creen que no puedo ir yo solito?"

"Haz lo que quieras" Dijo Andy

"Nosotros ya no somos tus amigos" Agregó Ken

"El dinero se te convertirá en serpientes" Opinó la sabionda.

"Quédate con tu plano que sólo te servirá para hacerte un barquito de papel" Gruñó el mayor.

"Vamos a seguir jugando" Sugirió Andy

"Prefiero quedarme pobre que volverme un enano egoísta" Dijo Ken mientras los cuatro se alejaban.

No pasó mucho para que Ed sintiera remordimientos.

"Es cierto" Pensaba "Soy un enano asqueroso y egoísta ¿Para qué quiero riquezas si mis amigos me desprecian? Todo por ser tan tonto"

Rápidamente salió a buscarlos.

"¡Muchachos esperen! He cambiado de opinión" Exclamó Ed poniéndose en su camino

"¡Guárdate tus explicaciones! No nos interesan" Gruñó Ken

"Quítate de en medio o te quito de un bolazo" Dijo Andy

"Les doy el plano y el tesoro será de los cuatro"

"Lárgate, que ya te conocemos bastante" Gruñó Ken "Tu mugroso plano no servirá de nada"

"Son papeles sin valor de un pobre loco" Opinó Andy

Triste, Ed no tuvo más remedio que alejarse.

"Tienen razón en despreciarme, si yo fuera acróbata me patearía la nariz" Pensaba

"Ya se va Ed y se lleva el plano" Dijo Ken.

"Es el sueño de algún loco" Insistió Andy.

"¿Y si de verdad existe el tesoro?" Replicó el vago "Siempre a los grandes hombres los han tachado de locos. Nada perderíamos con ir a la isla a buscar el tesoro"

"Eso se me hace muy difícil" dijo Ken

"Mi mamá no me dejará ir"opinó Andy

"¿En serio quieren irse a enfrentar el peligro sólo para conseguir un tesoro que a lo mejor ni existe?" Les pregunta la sabionda

"Con el dinero podríamos pagar todas nuestras deudas en casa, además de que viviríamos como reyes" agrega Ken "Yo digo que por eso bien vale la pena correr el peligro, fuera cual fuera"

"Yo no necesito el dinero, pero la aventura siempre me ha emocionado, además podrían necesitarme, iré con ustedes" opina Andy.

"Y yo toda mi vida he soñado con una aventura así y ahora está aquí llamándome diciendo, ven Ostein, ven Ostein" Canturreó el mayor de los chicos

"No digan nada más, yo los acompañaré" les dice la niña "A mí también me encantan las aventuras y cuando tenemos vidas normales me aburro mucho"

"Las niñas no buscan tesoros" le dice el vago

"Y ustedes tampoco lo harán a menos de que primero hagan las pases con su amigo"

"Es verdad y también necesitamos dinero para el viaje que nos aguarda" opina Ken

"El dinero es lo de menos" les dice el príncipe "Yo he ahorrado bastante de mis mesadas"

"Perfecto, pero ahora lo más importante es alcanzar a Ed y decirle que lo perdonamos" les dice el mayor del grupo

"Me parece bien" dice Andy

"Veremos si está de acuerdo en ir con nosotros" agrega Ken

"¿Y si puedo ir yo también?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Ándale pues" le dice el vago "Pero ahora hay que conseguir ese mapa, ya luego veremos cómo nos organizamos para irnos"

"¡Yupi!" Exclama la niña mientras todos corren detrás de su amigo

La tristeza del pequeño repartidor de hielo desapareció como por encanto, al oír las voces de sus amigos.

"¡Ed! ¡Ed!" Gritan los tres chicos

Pero al acercarse con ellos, le dio pendiente que siguieran enojados por la forma tan grosera en que se portó.

"¿Vendrán a darme una cachetada?" Piensa mientras camina a su encuentro

"¿Sabes viejo? Hemos decidido perdonarte ¿Cómo la ves?" Le informa el vago

"Claro, siempre y cuando primero aceptes nuestro plan" agrega Ken

"Yo acepto todo lo que ustedes quieran, con los ojos cerrados"

"Harás bien, porque los tienes muy feos" le dice la sabionda

Durante más de una hora estuvieron revisando el plano y haciendo proyectos.

"No cabe duda que los hombres son más indecisos que las mujeres" opina la niña

"¿Qué quieres decir malcriada?" Le pregunta el vago

"Yo no soy malcriada, pero es que ustedes nomás dicen una cosa y luego se contradicen y luego tienen un plan listo, pero se les ocurre algo más y tienen que empezar todo de nuevo y ya me cansé de escucharlos alegar"

"Es que no es tan fácil como parece, no podemos sólo desear aparecer en la isla, encontrar el tesoro y volver a casa en menos de lo que canta un gallo" le explica Ken

"De hecho si se puede..." Les dice la niña, pero su hermano le da una mirada de _cállate o lo lamentaras _y mejor se calla

"Claro que no se puede, ahora sigamos en lo que estábamos" dice el vago desesperándose con la niña

Y mientras ellos continúan revisando el mapa, los hermanos hablan a escondidas.

"Perdón por lo de hace rato" le dice la sabionda "Pero ¿no crees que es una buena idea? Mi papá y yo viajamos a África con el capitán para conseguir unas trufas no hace mucho y sólo nos tomó 1 día realizar el viaje, eso debido a unos problemas que tuvimos, pero si todo hubiera salido bien, nos hubiera tomado sólo 5 minutos"

"Bueno, primero que nada, recuerda que no a todo mundo podemos decirle sobre la magia, segundo ¿Dónde está la aventura en todo eso? Parte de la emoción está en lo que nos tomará llegar al lugar donde se encuentra el tesoro y tercero, ya deja de estar fastidiando o sólo conseguirás que se te deje fuera de la aventura"

"Si, ya entendí, no digo nada, pero a ver si le apresuran, porque ya me aburrí muchísimo"

"Estoy seguro de que pronto daremos con la solución sabionda, debes ser más paciente"

Momentos después, los 4 amigos por fin tenían toda una estrategia para el viaje.

"Lo primero será llegar a la costa, de ahí nos embarcaremos hasta la isla y nuestra búsqueda comenzará" dice por fin el vago

"Pero recuerden que primero tenemos que encontrar la isla" añade Ken

"No creo que sea tan difícil dar con ella" opina la sabionda

"En casa no creo que me den permiso de dejar a mi papá con todo el trabajo en la carpintería sólo para perseguir un sueño tan loco" dice Ken

"Yo igual" dice Ed "Como ya se acercan los calores, esta época es en la que más trabajamos del año y no me darán permiso de irme así como así"

"Seguramente mi tío me dirá que eso son cosas de niños y que yo ya estoy grande para eso y me pondría a trabajar el doble para que me deje de locuras" explica el vago

"Mamá también se desesperaría conmigo" opina Andy "Además de que se pondría histérica de saber que sólo ustedes me acompañarían"

"Veo que tenemos un problema en común" analiza el vago

"Mi mami no me va a dejar tampoco" dice la niña "No creo que le gustara que me fuera en busca de una aventura otra vez"

"Oh, pero que lástima, ni hablar, no podemos hacerle eso a tu mamá, lo mejor será que regreses a su lado y te olvides de todo eso del tesoro" le dice Ostein tratando de deshacerse de ella

"Esperen un momento ¿yo no le puedo hacer eso a mi mamá, pero ustedes si a las suyas? No entiendo"

"Ostein no le digas eso a mi hermana, recuerda que estamos juntos en esto"

"Aich, ya qué. Supongo que lo mejor será irnos sin permiso de nuestros padres" continua el vago

"¿Sin permiso? ¿Tú crees que sea una buena idea?" Pregunta el platinado

"Sé que suena cruel, pero imaginen lo felices que los haremos trayendo el tesoro con nosotros" insiste el mayor

"Una aventura secreta ¿no es emocionantísimo?" Pregunta la sabionda

"No estoy de acuerdo" opina el elegido "Fugarse no trae nada bueno, lo sé por experiencia"

"Sólo serán unos días viejo, además en esta ocasión no será tan lejos, sólo vamos a la vuelta de la esquina, eso es todo, volveremos antes de que nos empiecen a extrañar" continua Ostein

"Insisto en que irse sin despedirse a la larga puede ser terrible, no quiero que ustedes pasen por eso"

"Es diferente, en esta ocasión nadie se va enojado sin querer saber nada de sus padres"

"Ya me perdí ¿Quién se fue enojado la otra vez? ¿Y cuál vez fue esa?" Pregunta la niña

"No nadie sabionda, sólo estamos viendo los pro y los contra de este viaje secreto"

"Además será una experiencia única en la vida, una aventura secreta con tus amigos del alma ¿no me digas que piensas perdértela?"

"Es que... no sé"

"Vamos, este es el momento en que los niños se convierten en hombres ¿y que mejor forma de hacerlo que pasar a la historia siendo ricos, millonarios y opulentos?"

"Pues la última vez que dijiste que nos volveríamos hombres terminamos metidos en problemas a más no poder"

"No hagas un drama viejo, esto es algo por lo que la mayoría de nuestros padres pasaron, ya verás que será algo ultra genial"

"Si, Andy, hay que hacerlo" le dice Ed

"Piénsalo viejo, encontrar este tesoro nos podría evitar muchas penurias relacionadas con dinero en un futuro" le dice Ken

"Yo no necesito ese dinero, pero los acompañaré, porque ustedes son mis mejores amigos y porque me interesa el bienestar de sus familias"

"Eso es ser un gran amigo"dice Ken mientras tanto él como Ed abrazan al platinado

"Bueno, si esto va a ser un secreto, lo mejor será que juremos mantenerlo así" dice el vago interrumpiendo el momento

"Es cierto, que nadie conozca el plano más que nosotros 5" agrega Ed

"Entonces ¿no se lo puedo decir a mi mami?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Ni a ella, ni a nadie" le responde su hermano

"¡Juremos!" dice Ostein mientras escribe en una hoja "Con este juramento no podremos revelar nada de información sobre el mapa, ni sobre el viaje"

"Bien, ahora hay que firmarlo con nuestra sangre" dice Ken sacando una navaja

"¿Con sangre? ¿Qué acaso se quieren volver vampiros o qué?" Pregunta la niña muy asustada

"No sabionda, es sólo para hacer el juramento mucho más importante" le explica su hermano

"Aunque creo que nos dolerá mucho" opina Ed

"No seas miedoso y hazlo" le dice el vago

"Ya firmé con mi propia sangre" dice Ken y los demás le siguen en el acto

"A mí sólo me alcanzo para la E" les dice Ed

"Pues pínchate otro dedo para que completes tu nombre" le dice el platinado

Una vez que los cuatro nombres están marcados con sangre le toca su turno a la sabionda, pero ésta se acobarda.

"Sácate más sangre Andy, para que firmes por mí"

"Nada de eso" la regaña el vago "Aquí cada quien debe firmar con su propia sangre, si no, no cuenta el juramento"

"Pero es que me va a doler"

"Sólo el que firma con su sangre es digno de participar en la búsqueda del tesoro" insiste el vago

"Pero... pero" dice la niña tomando en sus manos la navaja

"Ostein no seas así con mi hermanita, ella está chica y no podemos tratarla de ese modo"

"Pero si no firma ¿Cómo vamos a confiar en ella?"

"¿Les parece que sólo nos de su palabra chicos?" pregunta el elegido a sus otros 2 amigos

"Por mí está bien" responde Ed

"Si, no hay problema" agrega Ken

"Está bien sabionda, tú no tienes que firmar, sólo prométenos que no dirás nada" le dice su hermano

"Claro que si, yo prometo con el corazón que no voy a delatarlos" dice la niña con una mano alzada y con la otra marcando una equis sobre su pecho

"¿Y con eso bastará?" les pregunta el vago a los demás

"Claro que si, ya que por si no lo sabes, cuando yo hago una promesa jamás, jamás la rompo" le explica la niña.

El vago sólo la miró arqueando una ceja.

"Jamás" Agregó la niña dando énfasis a la palabra.

"Muy bien, pues al parecer en ese aspecto ya estamos arreglados" dice el mayor mostrando el papel firmado por los cuatro, el cual decía:

_Juramos:_

_No decir a nadie lo relacionado con el plano de la isla del tesoro._

_Firman_

_Ostein __Espenæs_

_Kenneth Dahl_

_Anders de Arendelle _

_Edvin Rudi_

"Aquí está nuestro juramento que no quebrantaremos" dice el vago guardando el papel en su bolsillo "Pero ahora viene lo principal ¿con qué dinero emprenderemos este viaje?"

"Ya les dije que yo tengo bastante dinero ahorrado" les dice el príncipe "Por eso no se preocupen"

"Nos iremos en tren a la ciudad de Molde, no queda muy lejos de aquí, a un día en tren cuando mucho y una vez que lleguemos alquilaremos una lancha para que nos lleve en busca de la isla" dice Ken

"Cuando lleguemos a la isla yo bailaré el hula, hula" dice la sabionda mientras realiza un bailecito exótico creyendo que viajarán a una isla tipo Hawái.

"Nadie diga una palabra en su casa" les recuerda el mayor "A media noche nos reuniremos en la plaza ¡A las doce en punto!"

"¿No creen que sería bueno que por lo menos dejáramos un recado?" Dice el príncipe, pues es el que más está resintiendo este plan

"Si, porque sino mi mami podría morirse de angustia" dice la niña

"Tienes razón" dice Ken "Dejaremos dicho a nuestras mamás que no se apuren"

"Pero no les contaremos a dónde vamos" interrumpe el vago

"Convenido" dice Ed

"Entonces, hasta las doce de la noche en la plaza" dice el mayor del grupo

"Allí estaremos" responde la sabionda

"Seria bueno que empacáramos algunas cosas" sugiere el elegido "Y además un poco de comida"

Muy decididos se estrecharon la mano para completar su juramento. Pero a medida que el momento se acercaba, el ánimo de los muchachos se tambaleaba y para algunos fue difícil tomar aquella decisión.

"Pobre papá, se quedará solo con todo el trabajo" Pensaba Ken mientras ayudaba a su padre en la carpintería.

"Ya deja eso hijo, mañana me ayudarás" Dijo el buen hombre sonriendo satisfecho.

"Prefiero terminarlo esta noche papá"

También Andy paseaba nervioso por los pasillos del castillo.

"Mi mamá que me cuida tanto, se va a morir cuando sepa que me fui otra vez, y para buscar un tesoro" Pensaba el chico "Pero los muchachos tienen razón, esta vez es distinto, no me voy tan lejos, además es por una buena causa y no me voy odiándola, o para nunca regresar. Ella entenderá que hago esto para ayudar a mis amigos, yo soy rico, soy un príncipe y tengo la vida resuelta, pero Ed y Ken en cambio tienen que trabajar muy duro para apoyar a sus familias, el tesoro solucionará todo"

La sabionda, como todo niño, no pensaba en las cosas negativas, sino en la emoción de semejante aventura.

Al pasar por uno de los salones, Andy vio a su hermanita con Liv.

"Helenita" Dijo Liv "Ven para que terminemos de leer el libro que teníamos empezado y ya te duermas"

"Si mami" Respondió la niña sentándose a su lado.

"Disculpa Liv" Dijo Andy interrumpiendo "Pero la sabionda y yo ya habíamos quedado en que teníamos planes, pero descuida, yo me cercioraré de que Helena se acueste"

"Oh, muy bien Andy, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches mami" Dijo la niña.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas.

"Sabionda, recuerda que quedamos con los muchachos de vernos a media noche, vamos a que empaques algunas cosas indispensables, yo cuido que tus padres no vengan"

"Muy bien" dijo la niña y se dirigieron a su habitación "¿Crees que vayamos a nadar en el mar?"

"Es lo más probable"

"Genial, entonces me llevaré mi traje de baño"

Cuando la niña terminó de empacar, Andy fue a su habitación a hacer lo mismo y escribió la carta que habría de dejar antes de irse.

Ed cruzaba por las mismas circunstancias.

"Mañana tu papá va a tomarse el día para que vayamos a pasear" Dijo la madre de Ed mientras cenaban en familia.

"Mejor vamos el sábado papá, no sea que nos afecte no tener ganancias"

"¿Y de cuando acá te importa eso? Si usualmente te la pasas queriendo ir a jugar con los cabeza hueca de tus amigos" Dijo el hermano mayor.

"Cabeza hueca serás tú por decir que había una bestia en la casa del llano"

"Más tontos son ustedes por creerlo je je je"

"Niños no discutan" Dijo el padre de Ed.

"Ya verá" Pensaba Ed "Cuando vuelva millonario Galder se va a morir de envidia"

"Además, no te mortifiques Ed, nada me importa si se trata de complacer a mis hijos, hace tiempo que no salimos juntos a pasear" Dijo su padre.

"Ya mero me rajo y no voy" Pensaba el chico conmovido por las palabras de su papá.

En cambio Ostein, con su carácter holgazán y despreocupado contaba los minutos para escaparse.

"Y pensar que mi tío quería que mañana fuera a un poblado cercano a vender un caballo, je je je, buena sorpresa se va a llevar ji ji ji" Pensaba mientras empacaba.

La hora de la cita sonó en el reloj principal, así al mismo tiempo llegaron Ostein, Ken y Ed.

"Somos la puntualidad andando" Dijo Ostein.

"Me costó trabajo salir de mi casa" Dijo Ken.

"Y a mí de la mía" Agregó Ed.

"Le dejé a mis papás una carta en el buró diciéndoles que la fortuna pronto llegaría a nuestra casa" Dijo Ken.

"Yo también tranquilicé a los míos con unas líneas" Agregó Ed.

"Yo igual" Terció Ostein.

"¿Qué pasa con Andy que no llega?" Preguntó Ken.

"Quizás esa malcriada nos delató" Aseguró el vago.

"No hablen, que allá vienen" Dijo Ken señalando al par de hermanos que avanzaban entre las sombras.

"Ya estamos aquí" Dijo la niña sonriente

"Ya era hora ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" Quiso saber el mayor de los chicos

"Fue difícil salir del castillo, tuvimos que esperar el cambio de guardia" Explicó Andy.

"¿Le dejaste recado a tus papás?" Preguntó Ken.

"Sí, pero vaya, que dolorosas son las despedidas, me costó trabajo abandonar a mi mamá"

"Y a mí a la mía" Lloriqueó Ed.

"No llores Ed" Dijo Ken.

"Los quitarás a todos de trabajar" Agregó Andy.

"Lo único que debemos pensar es que si encontramos el tesoro los haremos felices a todos" Opinó el vago.

"Y si no lo encontramos, la paliza que nos pondrán hará época" Agregó Ken.

"Pues vámonos pronto a encontrar el tesoro, porque ya me anda por regresarme a los brazos de mi mamá" Dijo Ed.

"A todo esto ¿Quién tiene el plano de la isla?" Preguntó Andy.

"Yo, muchachos" Respondió Ostein "Lo traigo en un zapato por si acaso"

El quinteto caminó hacia la estación de trenes más cercana.

"Ed puede pagar medio boleto junto con Helena" Sugirió Ostein

"Claro que no" Rezongó Ed "Soy bajito, no chico, es muy distinto"

"No repeles que tenemos que ahorrar lo más posible" Dijo el vago.

"¿Y a poco piensan ponerme pañal?"

Decidido Ostein se acercó a la ventanilla.

"Deme tres boletos para adulto y dos para niño"

"¿Dónde está el otro niño?" Preguntó Ed.

"Cállate Ed" Le dijo Ken.

"Es que si me llevan como niño, prefiero no acompañarlos"

"Piensa que es por nuestra economía y haz el sacrificio" Le dijo el aprendiz de carpintero.

"Cállense que el señor de la ventanilla nos está viendo" Dijo Andy.

"¿Cuál es el niño que va a ir?" Preguntó el hombre

"Aquel güerito que está allá, tiene nueve años" Respondió Ostein

"Ahí viene el empleado, hazte el chico, Ed" Dijo Ken

"Ponte a jugar con la sabionda a hacer pasteles de lodo" Dijo Andy

"Desde luego que no, soy un hombre y no un niñito"

"A ver pequeño ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Preguntó el empleado acercándose.

"Tiene nueve años" Dijo Ken respondiendo por él.

"No parece muy pequeño, pero bueno, tomen una paletita pequeñines" dice el hombre ofreciéndoles un caramelo

"¡Yaaa..! No me trate como si fuera un bebe" Rezongó Ed metiendo la pata.

"No puede viajar con boleto de niño"

"¿Por qué no? Si está chico" Dijo Andy

"Ese no es chico, es bajito que es distinto" Respondió el hombre

"¿Verdad que sí señor? ¡Yo también se los decía!" Exclamó Ed feliz

"¡Pedazo de animal!" Gruñó el vago.

Horas después los chicos viajaban a bordo del tren.

"Miren cuanta vaquita" Dijo la niña "Me recuerdan a mi mami"

"No seas grosera sabionda" Dijo su hermano

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Cómo te va a recordar una vaca tu mamá?" Se desespera su hermano

"Si, después de todo tu mamá es muy preciosa, no merece que la compares con un animal tan feo" le dice el vago

"Este no pierde oportunidad para andar de Romeo" piensa Ken

"Las vaquitas no son feas, pero yo lo digo porque son muy amorosas con sus hijitos como ella lo es conmigo"

"Por eso decía que no te separaras de su lado, le vas a hacer mucha falta" le dice el mayor para hacerla sentir mal

"Es que también me gusta mucho viajar, los paisajes nocturnos son muy bonitos" dice la niña lanzando un sonoro bostezo

"Parece que alguien ya tiene sueño" dice su hermano cobijándola

"Y deberíamos seguir su ejemplo, ya es muy noche" opina Ken

El sueño empezó a vencerlos y acurrucados en sus asientos se fueron quedando dormidos.

A pesar de la hora, en sus respectivas casas se empezaba a saber su marcha.

"¡Valdur, Valdur!" Exclamó la madre de Ed, llamando a su marido.

"¿Qué te pasa mujer?"

"Me levanté a tapar a los niños y encontré esta carta ¡Edvin se ha ido!"

"¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde?"

"Lee la carta, dice que se va en busca de un tesoro y que pronto regresará muy rico ¡Oh Dios mío!"

"¡No te aflijas mujer! Son aventuras que a todos los hombres nos gusta vivir de chicos"

"Pero le puede acontecer una desgracia"

"Nada le pasará, en cuanto se le acaba el dinero regresará volando"

También en el castillo había gran alboroto por la partida de los jóvenes príncipes.

"No puedo creer que Andy sea tan malagradecido como para hacerme esto otra vez y dejarme en esta angustia" Lloraba la reina

"No justifico a Andy, pero no creo que lo haya hecho por maldad, sino por todo lo contrario, aquí en su carta dice que lo hizo por sus amigos, para que ya no tengan que trabajar" dice el sureño tratando de tranquilizarla

"No dudo de sus buenas intenciones, pero igual fue una decisión muy imprudente"

"Son cosas de muchachos, pronto regresará"

"No puedo creer que Helena se porte así de mal" dice Liv entre lagrimas "No se da cuenta que podría pasarle algo malo"

"Estoy de acuerdo, por haberse llevado a su hermana complica más las cosas" agrega la platinada

"Vamos, Helena es una niña ruda, le encantan las aventuras, de hecho me recuerda mucho a mí mismo, constantemente estaba buscando emociones" les dice el pelirrojo

"Pero todavía es una niña"

"Una niña a la que le encantan las experiencias fuertes, de no ser porque se fue de este modo, me sentiría orgulloso de ella"

"Tú siempre te la pasas solapándole"

"No le solapo, me agrada su modo de ser, tan segura de sí misma"

"Pero no está bien que se comporte como un vago, ella es una princesa y debe comenzar a portarse como tal" insiste su esposa

"¿Y quién dice que sólo por eso no lo es? Después de todo, no todas las princesas usan tacones y abanicos, hay otras que prefieren zapatos cómodos para acampar y llevar un arma para cuidarse ellas mismas sin depender de otros"

"Pero eso no es algo bueno, más bien pienso que terminará metiéndose en problemas, como ahora"

"Descuida, estoy seguro de que los encontraremos muy pronto, pero mientras estén juntos ya verán que estarán bien"

También los padres de Ken habían notado la ausencia su hijo mayor.

"Condenado muchacho... si no regresa con el tesoro, buena paliza se va a llevar, ahora quedaré sólo con el trabajo" Decía el padre del chico "Yo también hice lo mismo de niño y que paliza me gané. Kenneth sacará un par de palos bien dados que no se los quitará nadie... ¡Pero que ganas de ser chico todavía!"

"Lo que más me duele es que se fue para sacarnos de trabajar" dice su mujer apretando el papel entre sus manos

Con Ostein por otro lado, su tío estaba furioso, cuando al día siguiente descubrió la nota.

"Otra vez con sus ideas locas para volverse rico sin tener que trabajar duro, ah, pero ya verá la que le espera en cuanto regrese"

Mientras las madres sufrían, los chicos dormían a pierna suelta soñando con ellas, hasta que su sueño fue interrumpido por un empleado del tren.

"Sus boletos muchachos"

"¿Eh? Ah sí aquí están" Dijo Ostein soñoliento entregándoselos.

"¿Quién viene con ustedes?"

"Venimos solos" Respondió el vago.

"¿Solos?"

"Claro ¿A poco cree que necesitamos nana?" Preguntó Ed.

"¿Traen permiso de sus padres para viajar? ¡Son menores de edad!"

"¿Y a poco cree que le tenemos miedo al coco?" Le preguntó la sabionda

"Nuestros papás nos dieron el permiso" Mintió Ken

"¿Traen alguna carta que así lo diga?" Insistió el empleado

"Nos dieron el permiso verbalmente" Agregó Andy.

"A estas horas nuestras mamás preciosas estarán echándonos su bendición, para que nos vaya bien y encontremos pronto el teso.."

Pero Ed no pudo acabar la frase por el fuerte coscorrón que le propinó Ostein.

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Ya van a empezar los cocolazos?" Se quejó Ed.

"Lo siento" Dijo el empleado "Los bajaré en la próxima parada y los regresaré en otro tren"

"¿Regresarnos? Mire nomás que igualado es usted, si nosotros pagamos nuestro pasaje" Rezongó la sabionda.

"Mire señor" Insistió Ostein "Nosotros pagamos nuestro boleto hasta Molde y usted tiene que llevarnos"

"Le aseguramos que traemos permiso de nuestros papás" Insistió Ken.

"Pues ustedes dirán lo que quieran, pero no puedo llevarlos hasta allá... los bajaré en la próxima estación y los regresaré a Arendelle" Replicó el hombre.

"Me están dando ganas de darle una lección" Gruñó Andy.

"No por favor viejo, entonces si se pondría feo el asunto" Dijo Ken.

"Debemos tener paciencia" Dijo Ostein.

A pesar de sus ruegos, los chicos fueron bajados del tren.

"Nos empieza a pintar mal el viajecito" Dijo Andy.

"No dejaremos que nos regresen" Aseguró el vago.

"Aquí me estaré con ustedes, porque dentro de media hora pasa el tren que va a Arendelle"

"Si nos regresan a Arendelle se nos echará todo a perder" Dijo Ostein.

"Si mi mamá me pesca ya no me deja salir ni a la esquina" Dijo Andy.

"Y a mí mi mamá me mandará al hospital de la tunda que me dará" Se quejó Ed.

"Juguémonos el todo por el todo" Dijo Ken.

"No conozco ese juego" Dijo inocente la sabionda "¿Es divertido?"

"¿Qué propones Ken?" Preguntó el príncipe ignorando a su hermanita

"Cuando veamos distraído el empleado escapamos por el campo" Explicó Ken.

"Si nos alcanza nos irá peor" Dijo la niña.

"Y entonces nos mandaría con soldados de vuelta a Arendelle" Agregó Ed.

"Podemos fingir que estamos jugando" Sugirió Andy.

"Tienes razón, uno a uno iremos a escondernos entre los árboles... fingiremos jugar a los encantados o a las traes" Dijo Ken.

"¡Hey señor! ¿No quiere jugar a las traes?" Preguntó la sabionda con la más angelical de sus sonrisas para no levantar sospechas "Yo la traigo, eche a correr o se la pego"

"Gracias pequeñita, jueguen ustedes, pero no se alejen mucho" Respondió el hombre.

Empezaron a jugar frente al empleado para ganar su confianza.

"Eso no se vale, pescar de los pies no sirve" Se quejó Ed después de que Andy lo tacleara.

"Fue una soberana tacleada; Ahora se permite todo" Respondió su amigo.

Tomando confianza, el empleado empezó a hojear su periódico.

"Creo que es el momento muchachos" Dijo Ed en voz baja.

"Uno por uno" Agregó Ostein.

El primero en internarse en los árboles fue Ken.

"Parece que el señor se la tragó todita" Dijo Ed al ver que su amigo no era descubierto.

"¿Qué se tragó?" Preguntó la niña desconcertada "Yo no veo que este comiendo"

"No digas tonterías sabionda" Gruñó su hermano.

El segundo en llegar fue Ed, seguido de cerca por los dos hermanos.

"No se ha dado cuenta jijiji" Rio la niña.

"Sólo falta Ostein" dijo Ed.

"No sé por qué tanto hará, porque le hice señas para que me siguiera" Dijo Andy.

"Cuando llegue corremos entre los árboles y nos perdemos en el campo" Indicó Ken.

"La vegetación es muy tupida y le será difícil encontrarnos" Opinó Ed.

"Pues tarda demasiado ese tonto" Se quejó la niña

"¿Qué estará tramando?" Se preguntó Andy.

"A lo mejor lo atraparon" Dijo Ed.

"No, allí viene" Dijo la sabionda señalando.

"Y corre como un gamo" Observó Andy

"Si lo viene siguiendo el empleado ya estuvo que nos atraparon" Exclamó Ken.

"¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Gruñó la pelirroja

"No te sulfures niña, estaba esperando a que se descuidara una señora" Explicó el vago.

"¿Que se descuidara una señora? ¿Y para qué?" Quiso saber la sabionda.

"Para pepenarme esta canasta con comida, porque con este inconveniente de seguir el trayecto a pie, las provisiones que traemos no nos alcanzarán"

"Vaya, eres menos tonto de lo que yo creía" le dice la niña

"Mejor dicho, Ostein eres un genio" Exclamó Ed.

"Lo soy y lo sé"

Sin pérdida de tiempo, los muchachos corrieron hacia el bosque, ocultándose entre los árboles.

"¡Córranle!" Les decía el vago "Que si nos regresan a Arendelle no nos escapamos de una buena paliza"

Mientras tanto, el encargado de la estación notaba la ausencia del quinteto.

"¡Hey, muchachos! ¡Aquí está por fin el tren, será mejor que lo aborden..."

Pero no hubo respuesta.

"¡Muchachos! ¡Muchachos!"

Por más que los busco no encontró ni rastro de ellos.

"Rayos y centellas" pensó el hombre mortificado "Se me han escapado estos malcriados... ahora me harán a mí responsable... no, mejor me quedó con la boca cerrada"

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el maquinista, quien ya está ansioso por partir.

"¿Todos han abordado? ¿Ya no falta nadie?"

"¿Eh? Este... no, ya subieron todos los que se encontraban en la estación"

"Bueno, en ese caso, nos vemos luego"

"Si, que tengas un buen viaje"

En ese mismo instante, en los adentros del bosque, los amigos habían logrado poner bastante distancia de por medio; pero, más que caminar, ahora arrastraban los pies, sin fuerza y desfallecientes.

"Ya no doy un paso más" dijo la sabionda tirándose sobre el pasto "Me duelen mis piecitos de tanto correr"

"Te comprendo" le dice Ed "Yo traigo el hígado en la garganta"

"Concuerdo con ustedes" dice el vago "Por suerte ya nos encontramos a una distancia segura y podemos tomar una siesta en este bello claro"

"Apruebo eso" dice el platinado "Aunque si nos atrapan... pues que nos atrapen, ya estamos rendidos"

Y más tardearon en acomodarse que en comenzar a roncar, pero el ruido que sus ronquidos hacían despertó a una enorme víbora y el animal fue acercándose hacia sus futuras víctimas.

Empezó a deslizarse sobre las espaldas de Ostein y Ken y fue este último el que lo notó primero y al abrir los ojos se quedó congelado.

"¡Oh! ¡Viejo!" Dice a su compañero mientras lo sacude tratando de no molestar al reptil "Ostein! ¡Despierta!"

"¿Qué te traes? Deja dormir" le respondió su soñoliento amigo

"No te muevas que está pasando sobre ti y pronto nos va a convertir en cadáveres"

"¿Qué te traes? ¿Quién está pasando? ¡Dímelo!"

Pero apenas termino la pregunta, cuando al enderezar la cabeza se dio cuenta del terrible peligro que los acechaba.

"¡Oh cielos! ¡Viejo, es una víbora venenosa!"

Casi hipnotizados los dos muchachos vieron como la víbora pasaba sobre la sabionda.

"Andy, quita tu patota de encima, que no ves que no me dejas dormir" se quejó la niña mientras el reptil continuaba su camino

Y al llegar cerca del elegido el animal detuvo su camino para incorporarse dispuesto a atacar.

"¡Va a morder Andy!" Exclamó Ken

"No te muevas, ni hagas ruido" le dice el vago

"¿Qué hacemos Ostein?"

"No lo sé, pero si nos tardamos en hacer algo ese ponzoñoso animal matará a nuestro amigo"

"Tengo una idea, vamos a chiflar cualquier melodía, he leído que la música les gusta a las serpientes"

"Yo no tengo saliva, mi boca está más seca que un desierto"

"Entonces cantémosle, yo creo que dará el miso efecto"

"Pues a ver, empieza tú primero"

Con voz temblorosa Ken empezó a cantar una melodía.

_"El encantador de serpientes _  
_sabe cómo hacerte volver _  
_y siempre consigue _  
_que quieras querer _  
_que vuelvas y olvides"_

Armándose de valor, el vago acompañó en la cantada a su amigo.

_"El encantador de serpientes _  
_suena su entonado bambú _  
_te canta al oído _  
_canciones de amor _  
_canciones de olvido"_

Al movido son, la serpiente olvidó sus intenciones de ataque para mecerse rítmicamente y los muchachos continuaron con su improvisada rima. 

_"Tú no sabes cómo escapar _  
_tú no sabes si hay que escapar _  
_¿Quién dijo que quiera escapar? _

_Cansada y herida _  
_si suena la flauta _  
_de luz y de encanto _  
_yo caigo rendida, _  
_yo caigo rendida"_

"Ay, pero ¿Qué son esos aullidos tan feos?" Preguntó la niña despertando "No me dejan dormir"

_"Mira lo que está junto a ti"_ le dice Ken sin dejar de cantar

"¡AY MAMÁ! ¡QUÉ HORRIBLE!" Gritó la niña muy espantada

_"No grites y ven a cantar con nosotros"_ le dice el vago cantando

Y rápidamente la niña se unió al coro.

_"El encantador de serpientes _  
_sabe de pedirte perdón _  
_y te hace promesas _  
_que te ahogan de amor _  
_volviéndote presa"_

Allá en sus sueños y en su inconciencia, Andy oyó la música y se imaginó bailando con Rose, así que tomando una pareja imaginaria se puso a bailar como sonámbulo.

"Pero ¿Qué le pasa?" Preguntó la sabionda al ver la reacción de su hermano

"Sigue cantando o de lo contrario la serpiente podría picarlo" le explica Ken en secreto

La víbora pareció sentirse complacida de tener compañero de danza y cada vez se acercaba más al príncipe.

_"El encantador de serpientes _  
_es el rey del aparentar _  
_y dice mil veces _  
_ya voy a cambiar, _  
_te compadeces"_

En su baile sonámbulo, Andy tropezó con una piedra justo en el momento en que en sus sueños iba a besar a Rose y fue a caer graciosamente, mientras, la serpiente asustada por lo ocurrido, se alejó con rapidez.

"Chispas" se quejó el platinado sobándose la barbilla "Pero que buen golpe me di contra el piso ¿Qué andaría yo haciendo? Lo último que recuerdo es que Rose y yo bailábamos nuestro baile de bodas. Ay, pero que buen sueño"

Y fue hasta en ese momento que notó a sus amigos cantando a la vez que temblaban de miedo.

"¿Y a ustedes qué les picó? ¿Por qué tan cantadores?" Les preguntó el príncipe

_"Tú no sabes cómo escapar _  
_tú no sabes si hay que escapar _  
_¿Quién dijo que quiera escapar?"_

Continuaron con su canto hasta finalizar la canción y una vez que acabaron cayeron desmayados ante el gran asombro de Andy.

"¿Fue algo que dije?" Preguntó el elegido rascándose la cabeza

Pero como sus amigos seguían tirados en el piso, pronto se llenó de angustia.

"Oh Dios mío, espero que no estén muertos"

Pudo respirar tranquilo una vez que los revisó a todos y se percató de que en efecto estaban vivos.

"Oigan chicos, si esto es una broma, no es graciosa y sé de simpatía, por algo soy el príncipe de los chistes"

Pero nadie respondía, en ese momento volteó a su lado y vio que Ed, quien no se había dado por enterado del asunto, dormía a pierna suelta.

"Oye Ed, despierta, parece que sucedió algo malo"

"Oh, como no dejan dormir, primero cantos, luego gritos y ahora vienes y me fastidias" se queja su amigo mientras le da la espalda

"¿Gritos? ¿Quién gritó Ed? ¡Contéstame!" Le pregunta el elegido cacheteándolo para que se despabile

"Auch, creo que fue tu hermana" responde el menor frotándose los ojos

"Oh, que alivio, ya están reaccionando"

Una vez que los tres desmayados volvieron en sí, relatan lo sucedido.

"¡Ay, Andy, que susto nos llevamos!" le dice su hermanita

"¿Ya se fue?" Pregunta Ken

"Era espantosa, nunca había visto una tan grande" agrega el vago

"Y se movía asquerosamente, puaj" opina la sabionda "Y lo peor es que estaba tan cerca de Andy"

"¿Quién estuvo cerca de mí?"

"¿Cómo quién? Una enorme serpiente venenosa" le explica el vago

"¿A poco?" Pregunta Ed muy extrañado "Yo ni cuenta me di de todo eso"

"No, pues yo menos" dice el elegido

"Pues déjame decirte que mientras estaba junto a ti, tú te pusiste a bailar al parejo con ella" le dice ken

"¡Por poco y la pisas!" Le dice su hermanita

"¡Un instante más y te ataca!" Agrega Ostein

"¿No estarían soñando?" Pregunta Ed

"El que estaba soñando eras tú, flojo, irresponsable que ni te preocupas por tus amigos" lo regaña la sabionda

"Tuvimos que ponernos a cantar para que no te mordiera" le explica Ken

"Yo aun no me explico cómo es que pudo funcionar un plan tan estúpido" dice la niña

"Si, ni yo me lo explico" dice Ken

"A mí lo que se me hace más extraño es el hecho de que eres sonámbulo" dice el vago

"¿Eso quiere decir que le gusta sonarse a los demás?" Pregunta la sabionda

"No, significa que camina y hace cosas dormido" le explica Ken

"Bueno ¿Qué tal si olvidamos este incidente y nos dedicamos a comer las delicias que llevaba esa señora para su día de campo?" Dice el platinado tomando la canasta que antes robaron

"Eso suena algo cruel ¿no creen?" Pregunta Helena

"No importa cómo suene niña, lo bueno es que tenemos comida" le responde el vago

"Como que te tomas muy normal todo este asunto de la serpiente ¿no te angustia el hecho de que casi te conviertes en alimento de serpiente?" Le pregunta Ken

"Bueno, es que he estado en la guerra y pasado por muchos peligros, una serpiente hambrienta no es gran cosa para mí, recuerda que soy E_l Príncipe del Hielo_"

"Eso si ¿Qué no te ha pasado a ti?" Dice Ed mientras todos se sientan a comer

"Si no fuera por mí, ahorita ya nos estaríamos muriendo de hambre" les dice el mayor del grupo

"Es lo único bueno que has hecho en tu vida" le dice la sabionda

"Oigan ya está oscureciendo, lo mejor será buscar un refugio para pasar la noche" dice Andy interrumpiendo la tan acostumbrada discusión de Ostein y su hermanita

"Es cierto, si nos quedamos aquí, mañana amaneceremos tiesos" opina Ken

"Cada vez se hace más de noche" dice la sabionda "Esto se pondrá como boca de lobo" se abraza de su hermano

"Pues debemos caminar, tal vez por aquí encontremos algún poblado" dice el platinado

Después de avanzar por un rato, el grupo de amigos descubren una cabaña aparentemente abandonada.

"¿Vivirá alguien ahí?" Pregunta Ken

"No lo creo, el techo está roto" opina Ed

"¿De quién será esta casa?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Qué nos importa, lo principal es que tengamos dónde pasar la noche" responde el vago

"Pero ¿Por qué te detienes sabionda?" Le pregunta su hermano

"Yo diría que es mejor dormir en un arbolito" responde la niña "Como la última vez ¿recuerdas Andy? ¿verdad que dormimos bien agusto?"

"Pues a decir verdad no tanto sabionda, desperté todo torcido aquella vez"

"Oh, vamos, no seas tan quisquilloso"

"La quisquillosa eres tú, que no te quieres pasar" la regaña el vago

"Lo que pasa es que las casas abandonadas me dan mieditis"

"Si empiezas con tus chocantadas, te corremos a purititos coscorrones" continua el mayor del grupo

"Tú que me das un sólo coscorrón y yo te doy de patadas en las espinillas, ya mero que me iba a dejar montonear por ustedes"

"Sabionda, no te pelees con Ostein y tú Ostein, ya deja de molestar a mi hermanita que con eso no llegaremos a ningún lado"

"Es que ya empezó con sus remilgos femeninos, ya sabía yo que nos iba a estorbar si la traíamos" insistió el vago

"No son remilgos, es miedo nomás" respondió la niña muy indignada

"Recuerda que el miedo puede ser contagioso" le dice Ed

"Entonces es mejor que yo me quede afuera para no contagiarlos"

"¿Cómo crees que te dejaremos afuera sabionda? Mejor entra con nosotros, te prometo que todos te cuidaremos muy bien" le dice su hermano

"Ay Dios santito, pues si no hay otro remedio, los acompaño"

Decidido esto, entraron a revisar la misteriosa cabaña.

"Está algo sucia, pero confortable" dice el vago

"Cuando menos no tendremos que ver animales" dice Ken

"Habla por ti mismo" le dice la niña "Porque yo voy a estar viendo a uno larguilucho que anda por aquí"

"¿Ya mero te calmas sabionda?" La regaña su hermano

"Ok, no digo nada"

"Oigan, miren lo que está allá" dice Ed señalando un rincón

"Ay, cielo santo ¿ya llegó el fantasma?" Pregunta la niña cubriéndose los ojos

"No seas miedosa Helenita, les estoy enseñando aquella hacha y una pala"

"Quizá un leñador vivió aquí hace tiempo" Dice el príncipe

"Pues ojala que pasemos una buena noche" dice Ken

"¿Por qué sentiré que el corazón casi se me sale del pecho?" Pregunta la niña toda nerviosa

"Tengo una idea" dice Ed "Subamos a ver qué hay en el piso de arriba"

"¿Para qué? Estará tan vacío como aquí" le dice Ken

"Lo que necesitábamos era un sitio dónde dormir y ya lo encontramos" opina el elegido

"Miren, hay una lámpara en el techo" dice el vago

"Y todavía tiene aceite; la podemos prender" agrega Ken

"¿Y con qué cerillos?" Pregunta Ed

"Con estos que yo traigo" dice la niña sacando una caja de fósforos del bolsillo de su vestido "Cuando íbamos en el tren me los encontré tirados en el suelo y me los traje ¿no soy una genio?"

"Presumida" le dice su hermano mientras toma los fósforos

Y hace aparecer bajo sus pies un gran cubo de hielo que lo eleva hasta la altura de la vieja lámpara para poder prenderla.

"Hágase la luz, ji ji ji" dijo la sabionda desde abajo

Una vez que la habitación se iluminó, todos se sintieron más tranquilos.

"Con luz no me da tanto miedo" dice la pelirroja

"Yo diría que vayamos acostándonos" dice Andy bajando de un brinco

"Pero yo contigo Andy"

"Está bien sabionda, pero ahora ponte tu pijama"

"Pero no vayan a ver"

"Claro, como que me estoy muriendo por ver a una niña de siete años en paños menores" dice el vago sarcásticamente

"Descuida, nosotros estaremos de espaldas" le dice su hermano

Una vez que la niña estuvo lista, sacaron una cobija que llevaban y todos se acomodaron dejando a dormir.

"Si, yo en medio" dice la sabionda

"Esperen ¿no deberíamos apagar la luz?" Pregunta Ed

"No, por favor, apenas que se me quitó el miedo" responde la niña

"Por mí no hay problema" dice Ken

"Muy bien dejémosla encendida, no quiero que por tener miedo alguien vaya a hacer la gracia de mojar las cobijas" dice el vago refiriéndose a la sabionda

"Y para que Helena se calme más yo leeré un poco de este periódico que venia en la canasta de comida" dice Ken

Al extender el periódico en primera plana venia un retrato hablado de un hombre cuya cara producía espanto.

"¿Quién es ese viejo tan feo?" Pregunta la niña

"La policía busca a este criminal, apodado el cacarizo, que huyó de la cárcel matando a dos guardias" lee Ken

"Que cara de malo tiene" dice Ed

"¿Y leyeron eso para que ya no tuviera miedo? Mejor cuéntenme un cuento muy bonito, así no voy a dormir" dice la pelirroja muy asustada

"Miren lo que dice" continua Ken "Ya van tres veces que se escapa de la cárcel"

"Yo creo que son mentiras de los periódicos" dice Andy

"Ya tengo mucho sueño" dice el vago luego de un bostezo "Se me están cerrando los ojos"

"Yo también, ya no puedo" opina el platinado

"No sean así" dice la niña "Esperen a que yo me duerma primero. Andy ¿verdad que tú serás el último que se duerma?"

"Mira malcriada, ya deja de dar lata y procura dormirte ¿Qué no ves que tu hermano tampoco da para más?"

"Además recuerden que mañana tenemos que caminar mucho" dice Ed, mientras se instala para dormir

"Oigan, eso no es justo, recuerden que las damas primero ¡Espérense a que yo me duerma y entonces ahora si se duermen ustedes!"

"Ya sabionda, deja dormir a los chicos, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas" le dice su hermano

"Cántame una canción para que me arrulle"

"Ok, veamos

_Esta niña linda _

_Que nació de día _

_Quiere que la lleven _

_A ver a su tía"_

_Esta niña linda _

_Que nació de noche _

_Quiere que le den _

_Un bonito broche. _

_Campanita de oro, _

_Torre de marfil, _

_Cántenle a la niña _

_Que se va a dormir. _

_La señora Luna _

_Le pidió al naranjo _

_Un vestido verde _

_Y un velillo blanco. _

_La señora Luna _

_Se quiere casar _

_Con un pajarito _

_De plata y coral. _

_Duérmete, Helena, _

_E irás a la boda _

_Peinada de moño _

_Y un traje de cola"_

Por fin la niña se quedó profundamente dormida y apenas lo hizo, su hermano se durmió también, nunca imaginaron que, entre las vigas del techo un par de ojos negros los acechaban.

**DE NUEVO LOS DEJO EN SUSPENSO, SÓLO ESPERO QUE ESOS OJOS NO PERTENEZCAN AL ASESINO PRÓFUGO.**

**PRONTO EMPEZARÉ A SUBIR EL FIC ANTERIOR "EL AMOR DE UNA MADRE" A WATTPAD PARA LLEGAR A MÁS LECTORES, YA HICE UNA CUENTA, BÚSQUENME COMO "**_**MORADITAFROZEN**_**" Y PARA PODER SUBIR EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO LOS INVITO A PARTICIPAR EN LA CREACIÓN DE LA PORTADA OFICIAL, PUEDEN PUBLICARLA EN EL FACEBOOK PRINCIPE ANDERS DE ARENDELLE.**

**LA AUTORA DE LA CANCION DE CUNA ES: **_**JUANA DE IBARBOUROU**_

**Y DE LA DEL ENCANTADOR DE SERPIENTES ES: **_**PEDRO GUERRA**_


	49. Chapter 49

**HOLA A TODOS, ME ALEGRA ESTAR DE VUELTA, POR FIN AVERGÍGUAREMOS QUIEN ESTABA ESPIANDO A LOS CHICOS MIENTRAS ESTOS DORMÍAN.**

En el interior de una cabaña abandonada, Andy, Helena y el resto de sus amigos dormían tranquilamente sin siquiera imaginar que no se encontraban solos en aquel sitio, puesto que un par de ojos negros los acechaban.

En las cercanías, los lobos aullaban lastimeramente. La nerviosidad de Ed lo hizo soñar que se caía de una escalera y despertó sobresaltado.

"¡Ah chispas! Que golpazo me di"

Pero en seguida sonrió complacido al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

"¡Qué bueno que no fue realidad, porque me habría roto todos los huesos"

Al mirar hacia el techo, Ed quedó paralizado al ver aquellos ojos que espiaban. El pobre chico pasaba saliva con dificultad, sin atreverse a pestañear siquiera. Y a codazos decidió despertar a sus amigos.

"O... me voy... ya..."

"¿Qué te traes viejo? Estate quieto" Gruñó el vago.

"Ja... Lu... Ps... mi... pu... pu..."

"Deja de hacerte el payaso" Agregó Ken.

Ed continuó dando codazos, aunque no podía articular palabra por miedo.

"Pu...po... lo"

"Si sigues, te vamos a dar una cachetiza marca diablo" Adviritó Ostein.

"¿No se estará congestionando? Se comió dos sándwiches de salmón" Opinó Ken.

"A lo mejor se envenenó" Dijo el mayor.

"¿Qué te pasa Ed?"

"¿Te estás haciendo el gracioso?" Preguntó Ken.

"No contesta, creo que se volvió loco"

"Habla de una buena vez Ed"

"En... El... Techo... Vi... Unos... Ojos... ¡Ojotes!" Explicó el joven recolector.

"¿Ya vas a empezar? ¿Cómo vas a ver unos ojos en el techo, Ed?" Preguntó el aprendiz de carpintero.

"Estaría soñando" Opinó Ostein.

Todos miraron hacia el lugar que Ed señalaba con su mano temblorosa.

"¡Allí!" Exclamó Ed.

"No veo nada" Dijo Ostein.

"Fueron tus nervios" Agregó Ken "Ahora cállate que vas a despertar a Helenita"

"Se los aseguro... entre aquellas vigas los vi... ¡Se los juro por mi madrecita santa!" Aseguró Ed.

"Lo mejor será subir y ver si hay alguien allá arriba" Sugirió el mayor.

"Así convenceremos a Ed de que no hay nadie y nos dejará dormir" Agregó Ken.

Ostein y Ken se pusieron de pie en los momentos en que la luz de la lámpara empezaba a apagarse.

"¡Se está acabando la luz!" Exclamó Ed angustiado.

"¡Chispas! Eso si ya no me gustó" Agregó Ken.

Rápidamente Ostein y Ken volvieron a la cama.

"Mejor nos esperamos hasta que amanezca ¿No creen?" Sugirió Ostein.

"Sí ¿Para qué subimos?" Agregó Ken tembloroso.

El más asustado de todos, porque tenía motivos, era Ed, que se prendió con fuerza al cuello de Ken.

"Ay Ed, no me arañes"

"Pues no me dejen, no me dejen"

"Creo que Andy tiene un sueño muy profundo, tampoco despertó con la serpiente" Dijo Ken.

"No es nada, sólo que Ed, nos puso nerviosos" Aseguró el vago.

En ese instante, la escalera empezó a rechinar suavemente bajo la presión de unos pies, que bajaban con cautela.

"Alguien baja" Susurró Ken.

"Ay Diosito Santo, ya sucedió" Exclamó Ed angustiado.

"Tienes razón viejo... Oigo pasos en la escalera" Susurró Ostein con miedo

"No se muevan" Dijo Ken.

"Se los dije, se los dije" Lloriqueó Ed.

"Pst... A... A... Andy, despierta" Dijo Ken pero su amigo ni se dio por enterado.

Las pisadas fueron acercándose cada vez más y con horror, los muchachos vieron acercarse un enorme bulto. A la luz de la luna lograron ver un horripilante rostro.

"El caca..." Tartamudeó Ken.

"¡El cacarizo!" Exclamó Ostein "¡Mejor nos damos por muertos!"

"¿Está muy feo?" Preguntó Ed sin descubrirse los ojos.

La voz del hombre resonó haciendo saltar a los muchachos.

"¡Ajá! ¡Conque ustedes saben quien soy!"

"Buenas noches señor" Dijo Ken nerviosamente.

"Tanto gusto en conocerlo" Dijo el vago sudando.

"¡Ay muchachos! No se pongan tan corteses" Replicó Ed.

"¿Quién los mandó hasta aquí? ¡Contesten!" Gruñó el criminal.

"Sólo venimos a... a pasar la noche" Tartamudeó Ed.

"Nosotros no sabíamos que usted..." Agregó Ostein.

"Tenemos mucho gusto en conocerlo" Terció Ken.

"¡Mienten! Ustedes son enviados por la policía... El dinero que ofrecen por mi captura los tentó a venir en mi busca"

"Le aseguro que nadie nos tentó señor" Aseguró el aprendiz de carpintero.

"Oh muchachos, estas no son horas para ponerse a platicar, me van espantar el sueño" Dijo Andy aún acurrucado en el suelo.

"¡Andy! ¡Despierta!" Exclamó Ed

"¡Es el cacarizo! ¡Está aquí!" Agregó Ostein

"¡Haz algo!" Terció Ken

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quién está cacarizo?" Preguntó Andy incorporándose "¡Ay nanita!" Exclamó el chico asustado, pero de inmediato se repuso poniéndose de pie "Oiga usted, no tiene idea de con quien se mete, le aconsejo que deje a mis amigos en paz o si no..." Pero Andy no pudo terminar su amenaza, pues aquel hombre tenía gran fuerza, y sin previo aviso lo hizo rodar por el suelo inconsciente.

"Apenas que las cosas se ponían a nuestro favor" Se quejó Ken mientras revisaba a su amigo.

De pronto, el perseguido por la justicia reparó en el pequeño bulto que formaba el cuerpo de la sabionda.

"¿Y eso qué es?"

La mano fuerte y brusca del hombre se prendió de las ropas de la niña para levantarla en vilo.

"¡Ayy! Que forma tan brusca de despertarme, ya verán los voy a… a... a..." Tartamudeó la niña al reconocer al criminal. "¡Ahhhh!"

"Es nuestra amiga, y le aconsejo que le quite sus sucias manos de encima si sabe lo que le conviene" Le advirtió Ken.

"¡Las mujeres solo traen mala suerte!"

"¿No oyó lo que le dijimos? Ponga a la niña de nuevo en el piso" Gruñó Ken.

El hombre soltó a la niña bruscamente y ésta de inmediato corrió a esconderse detrás de los chicos.

"Sólo mis dioses podrán salvarme" Aseguró el tipo.

"No se atenga a ellos, que yo me encomendé a mi ángel de la guarda y mire lo que me está sucediendo" Dijo la sabionda.

"¡Oh, dios del rayo! ¡dios del trueno! ¡Les ofreceré estos cuerpos para que me salven" Dijo el criminal mirando hacia lo alto.

"Es una especie de nativo" Dijo Ostein

"¿Y nos va a hacer picadillo?" Preguntó la niña

"Quien sabe" Dijo Ken.

"¡Oh, dios del rayo, yo te ofreceré la sangre de estos hombres para que tú me salves!" Decía el criminal hincado en el suelo.

"Pues ya estuvo que les dio matarile a mis amigos" Pensó la niña "A mí no, porque habla de hombres y no de mujeres"

"Yo creo que está trastornado del cerebro" Dijo Ken.

"Pero tenemos que hacer algo rápido" Agregó Ostein.

"Ya no puedo pensar en nada útil" Terció Ed.

La sabionda tuvo el impulso de usar su magia para sacarlos de ese apuro, pero de inmediato resonaron en su cabeza las palabras de su madre, que era mejor no mostrar sus poderes frente a otras personas para evitar ser tachada de fenómeno como sucedía con Andy, y decidió mejor buscar otra solución.

Para no quedar como cobarde frente a sus jóvenes amigos, el vago encaró al sujeto.

"¡Oiga señor, nosotros sólo venimos a pasar la noche y ya nos vamos!"

"Ustedes no se irán, porque he ofrecido sus cuerpos, que arderán en la hoguera en honor de mis dioses"

"Creo que se equivoca" Insistió el mayor.

"Además, yo lo oí hablar de hombres, no de mujeres, no saben cuanto me alegro de ser niña" Opino la sabionda

Ante el pánico de los muchachos, el desequilibrado empezó a reír a carcajadas.

"¡Voy a gozar al verlos quemarse en la hoguera!"

Sabiendo que había que tomar una determinación, Ostein lanzó un golpe al estómago del hombre y eso fue suficiente para que también Ed y Ken se lanzaran sobre él. Las fuerzas del hombre eran terribles y los muchachos recibieron lo suyo.

Al ver que esto no era suficiente, Ed miraba en derredor de la cabaña buscando algo.

"El hacha, el hacha ¿Donde quedó el hacha? Helena pásame el hacha"

"En seguida"

Pero en su nerviosismo y la oscuridad la niña sólo encontró la pala.

"Te dije el hacha" Replicó el chico cuando la tuvo en sus manos.

"Está muy oscuro, no la encuentro"

"Bien, tendrá que bastar, esta me servirá de garrocha para brincarle y llegar a su cabeza"

Encarrerándose, Ed preparó la pala para saltar y lo hizo magistralmente, pero en ese instante el hombre se agachó a tiempo y el chico salió volando por la ventana cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo.

"Ya me las pagarás, serás el primero al que acabaré" Gruñó el criminal aproximándose a la ventana y asomó la cabeza a través de ella "Ahí estás condenado"

Pero la buena suerte de Ed hizo que el marco de la ventana cayera sobre el cuello del bandido aprisionándolo y entonces fue cuando el chico hizo uso de la pala.

"Toma esto cacarizo, je je je" Rio Ed dándole un buen golpe que lo dejó noqueado.

El chico entró como un rayo nuevamente a la cabaña y vio con angustia que tanto Ken como Ostein también estaban desmayados.

"Helena ¿Estás bien?"

"Eso creo, pero que buen susto nos sacó ese monigote"

"¡Muchachos! ¡Despierten pronto!" Exclamó Ed angustiado.

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Andy volviendo en sí.

"Levántate pronto que ya me desconté al tipejo de un trancazo"

"Huy mi quijada" Se quejó Osten siendo el segundo en despertar, seguido de Ken.

"No te quejes y vámonos pronto" Replicó la niña.

Atarantados por los golpes, los muchachos se pusieron de pie.

"Apresúrense, que si despierta nos hace picadillo" Insistió la sabionda.

"Tú quédate aquí, en cuanto lleguemos a la civilización mandaré alguien a recogerte basura" Dijo Andy creando unas esposas de hielo que aprisionaron al bandido contra la pared.

Momentos después, los chicos salieron corriendo como gamos de aquella tenebrosa cabaña, durante varios minutos corrieron desesperadamente.

"Ay, ya me truenan las rodillas, llévame de caballito Andy" Se quejó la niña.

"Claro súbete"

"Gracias hermano"

"¿No nos sigue?" Preguntó Ed.

"Claro que no, lo dejé bien aprisionado" Respondió el elegido.

"Creo que ya estamos bastante lejos" Dijo Ostein.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Ed.

"Todavía es muy noche, debemos dormir y mañana continuar nuestro camino"

Más adelante encontraron el sitio ideal para armar un improvisado campamento.

"¿Qué les parece aquí?" Preguntó Ken.

"¿No decían que buscáramos un claro? Aquí está muy oscuro" Dijo la sabionda bajando de la espalda de su hermano.

"Así se llama este lugar sabionda, porque no hay tantos árboles ni follaje"

"Ohhh"

Al instalarse, Ed dejó caer su mochila junto a un arbusto y enseguida se escuchó un fuerte tronido. Los chicos se escondieron rápidamente.

"Ahora si se puso peor la cosa, alguien nos disparó" Dijo Ken.

"¿Sería el cacarizo?" Preguntó Ed.

"No, les digo que lo dejé bien apresado" Insistió Andy.

"Entonces ¿Serán bandoleros?" Preguntó Ken.

"¿Y qué cosa es un bandolero?" Preguntó la pequeña.

"Ladrones" Explicó su hermano.

"Oh cielos" Exclamó la niña.

Pero los minutos pasaron sin que nada anormal sucediera a su alrededor.

"No entiendo quien pudo dispararnos" Dijo Ostein.

"A lo mejor fue una bala perdida" Sugirió Andy.

"Pues que bueno que no nos encontró" Opinó la sabionda.

Al volver a acercarse a sus cosas, Ed descubrió un rifle entre los arbustos.

"¡Ay nanita! Córranle!"

Y nuevamente a la voz de alarma todos volvieron a esconderse.

"¿Qué era Ed?" Preguntó Andy.

"Era un rifle bien grandote" Explicó el pequeño recolector.

"¿Y nos apuntaba?" Preguntó Ken.

"Le estaba apuntando a mi mero dedo gordo" Respondió Ed.

"Explícate viejo, no entendemos nada" Dijo Ostein.

"¿Quién te apuntaba al dedo gordo?" Preguntó Andy

"A mí nadie, pero hay un rifle tirado cerca de aquellos arbustos ¿Lo habrán dejado los bandoleros?"

"Ya caigo, alguien debió dejarlo abandonado y lo accionaste por error cuando dejaste caer tu mochila" Dijo el elegido.

"¿Alguien sabe algo de armas?" Preguntó Ken.

"Yo muy poco, he estado en diversas guerras y situaciones peligrosas"

"Yo sólo he tenido rifle de municiones" Dijo Ostein.

"Y yo espadas de madera" Opinó la niña.

"De todos modos nos lo llevaremos" Dijo el mayor.

"No entiendo para qué ¿Olvidan con quién están? Con mis increíbles poderes puedo defendernos con una mano en la cintura" Aseguró Andy.

"Sí claro, como estas dos últimas ocasiones, viejo tienes un sueño muy pesado, sin ti, por poco y esa cobra nos ataca y el cacarizo nos desuella vivos" Dijo el vago.

"Además, queremos pasar desapercibidos, y un chico lanzando cuchillas de hielo con sus manos no pasa muy desapercibido que digamos" Opinó Ken.

"Supongo que tienen algo de razón" Respondió el elegido.

Los muchachos ocultaron mutuamente su miedo mientras armaban una tienda de campaña improvisada, Ostein silbaba tratando de animar a sus amigos, aunque en el fondo, él también tenía miedo.

"¿Porqué estás chiflando con gorgoritos?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"Es la última moda"

Un coyote en el monte empezó a aullar y el silbido de Ostein se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar el aullido.

"¿Oyeron?" Preguntó Ed.

"Pues ¿Qué crees que estamos sordos? ¿Qué sería eso tan espantoso?" Balbuceó la sabionda.

"En el monte el viento sopla, y al pasar entre las ramas, aúlla" Aseguró Ostein.

"Es cierto...eso debe ser" Dijo Ken.

"Más vale que no se equivoquen" Opinó la pequeña.

Nuevamente el aullido se escuchó y los cinco chicos se vieron entre sí, desconsoladamente.

"Está... muy triste el viento" Tartamudeó la sabionda.

"Creo que ese no es el viento" Dijo Andy.

"Debe ser algún animal feroz, y no debe estar lejos, ahora va a cazarnos y a comernos, y yo probablemente soy delicioso" Exclamó Ed histérico.

"Cálmense, debemos pensar serenamente" Dijo Ostein.

"Yo les dije que había lobos por aquí" Lloriqueó Ed.

"Yo también les hice ver que venirnos era peligroso" Agregó Andy.

"Recuerden que tenemos un rifle" Dijo el vago preparándolo para disparar.

Mientras los chicos discutían, la sabionda estaba hincada fervorosamente.

"Ay mami, para qué me separaría de tu lado ¡Voy a morirme como la caperucita roja!" Exclamó la niña.

Nuevamente el aullido del animal se escuchó y esta vez más cerca.

"Es un animal y se está acercando" Gritó Ed.

"Ay Diosito, échanos un vistazo" Exclamó la niña.

"No hay que tener miedo muchachos" Dijo Ostein.

"¿Quién tiene miedo?" Preguntó Ken.

"Yo soy muy macho" Aseguró Ed.

"Yo también soy macho, pero estoy temblando, debe ser el frío" Opinó Andy.

"Creí que a ti no te afectaba" Dijo la niña.

"Pues ya vez, siempre hay una primera vez para todo sabionda"

"Ya sé, hay que prender una fogata para que las fieras no se acerquen" Dijo Ostein.

"Pero ¿Con qué leña? Tendríamos que ir a buscarla" Dijo Ken.

"Pues tenemos que ir, y quien no quiera ir, demostrará que es gallina" Advirtió Ostein.

"Prefiero ser gallina que terminar en las tripas del lobo" Aseguró Ed.

"Pues quédate tú, nosotros iremos por leña" Dijo el vago.

"¿Y me van a dejar solito?"

"Claro que sí" Respondió el mayor.

Al ver a sus amigos decididos, Ed salió detrás de ellos.

"Espérense muchachos, yo también voy a cortar leñita"

Silbando para ocultar su miedo, los cinco chicos se internaron en el bosque en busca de leña.

"No me agarres de los pantalones sabionda, me los vas a bajar" Se quejó Andy.

"Perdón"

"Aquí hay buenos leños, para la fogata" Dijo Ken.

Momentos después emprendieron el regreso bien cargados, los dientes de Ed castañeteaban estrepitosamente en aquel silencio.

"¿Con qué haces ese ruido, viejo?" Preguntó el vago.

"Con mis dientitos, es que no puedo cerrar la boca del miedo. Donde se le ocurra a al animalón aullarnos cerca, allí mismo me da el trufato, Ostein"

"¿El trufato? ¿Y qué cosa es eso?" Preguntó Ken.

"Lo que detiene el corazón, como el que le dio a Don Ake el de la tienda"

"¡Tonto! No es trufato, sino infarto" Replicó Ken.

"Pues como se llame, pero como que me quiere dar"

En cuanto las llamas de la fogata, iluminaron el lugar, los chicos respiraron tranquilamente.

"¿Ya ven como no se debe tener miedo?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Pero no negarás que tú también lo tenías"

"Que bonita luz" Dijo Ed mirando las llamas.

"Y se siente re sabroso el calorcito" Dijo la sabionda calentándose la retaguardia.

"Aléjate un poco sabionda, no te hagas la chistosa porque te vas a quemar" Dijo su hermano.

"Ya mero te metes en las llamas" Agregó el vago.

"Bueno, ahora a dormir, que me estoy muriendo de sueño" Dijo Ed.

Exhaustos, y más tranquilos con su rifle y la fogata, los cinco cayeron rendidos y pasaron por fin una relajante noche, no despertando hasta bien entrada la mañana.

"Que bonito se siente la frescura del campo" Dijo Andy estirándose.

"Y que feo es de noche" Aseguró la sabionda "Creo que quiero ir al baño Andy"

"Oh, bien, escóndete en los arbustos y haz lo que puedas"

"Genial, siempre quise hacer esto" Dijo la niña internándose en los arbustos llevando una palita "¿Se supone que debo cavar el agujero antes o después?" Preguntó la sabionda desde su escondite.

"Bah, eso no nos interesa" Gruñó el vago.

"Oh, era antes" Dijo la niña desde los arbustos.

Momentos después la sabionda se reunió de nuevo con los muchachos.

"Oh, que alivio"

Alegres y optimistas prepararon su desayuno.

"Asaremos estas salchichas" Dijo Ed ensartándolas en una rama y acercándolas a las llamas.

"Mmmm, hasta se me hace agua la boca" dijo la niña.

"Después del desayuno tendremos que ir de cacería, o nos acabaremos lo que traemos de provisiones" Dijo el vago.

"Es cierto, debemos cazar algún animal" dijo Ken.

"Pido mano para ser el primero que dispare" Dijo Ed.

Más tarde se internaron en el monte.

"¿Y qué clase de animal vamos a cazar?" Preguntó Ed.

"Por aquí debe haber conejos" Dijo Andy.

Dos horas después los chicos sudaban copiosamente.

"No hemos cazado ni una lagartija" Dijo Andy

"Yo ya me muero de hambre" Se quejó la niña.

"Que calor tan insoportable" Exclamó Andy, ya que a él el calor le afectaba más "Necesito sombra, siento que me sofoco y me empiezo a marear"

"Rápido, échenle aire" Dijo Ken mientras se sentaban a la sombra y él, Ostein y la niña abanicaban a Andy.

"Las suelas de mis zapatos ya se están acabando y me punzan los pies" Se quejó Ed sentándose en una roca y revisando su zapato.

"Miren, esas ramas se movieron" Dijo Ken.

"Vamos a ver de que se trata" Dijo Andy.

"Mejor nos esperamos, puede ser un león" Dijo la pequeña.

Ed preparó su arma y disparó hacia aquel sitio, y ante el asombro de todos, un pequeño osito salió llorando de entre las ramas.

"¡Ay Diosito! ¿Qué animal es ese?" Preguntó la niña.

"No seas miedosa, es un osito" Dijo el vago.

"¡Pobrecito! Está herido" Dijo Andy.

"Soy un miserable, yo le disparé" Lloriqueó Ed.

"Que bonito está, se parece a mí" Dijo la niña

Se acercaron al animalito y éste se dejó acariciar por los chicos

"Debemos curarlo" Dijo Andy.

"Le diste un rosón en la patita y debe dolerle mucho" dijo Ken revisándolo.

"¡Pobrecito! Y todo por mi culpa" Se lamentó el joven recolector.

Los chicos lavaron bien la herida del animalito y utilizando plantas medicinales e improvisadas vendas, procedieron a curarlo.

"Afortunadamente la herida fue muy leve" Dijo Andy.

"¡Miren que bien vendada le quedó su patita!" Dijo la sabionda.

"Y soportó que lo curáramos sin mordernos, que valiente" Agregó Ed.

"Miren parece que es una osita" Dijo Ken.

"¡Genial, eres una niña como yo!" Exclamó feliz la pequeña.

"Bueno, ya dejémosla y sigamos adelante" Dijo Ostein.

"Cierto, tenemos que cazar algo hoy" Agregó Ken.

"Pero ¿Cómo vamos a dejar este animalito aquí?" Preguntó la niña.

"La pobrecita no puede caminar, pero ni modo de cargarlo" Dijo su hermano.

"Váyanse ustedes muchachos" dijo Ed "Yo me quedo cuidando a la osita, me siento culpable"

"Está bien, ahora me toca a mí disparar" dijo Ostein.

"Si algo te pasa, nos echas un grito" Dijo Ken.

Ed se acostó junto al animal herido, que se quejaba.

"Ya no te quejes, perdóname que te haya lastimado tu patita"

Muerto de cansancio, muy pronto el chico se quedó dormido y no se dio cuenta de que la mamá de la osita había llegado en su busca. Contrariada la osa con aquel plagio, empezó a husmear la cara del chico.

"Estate quita osita, me haces cosquillas con tus bigotes" Rio Ed.

Y al volverse se encontró con la enorme osa.

"Zúmbale, que rápido creció la osita, oh, ya caigo, debió afectarme el calor, por eso veo las cosas más grandes. Ven aquí chiquita ¿Ya no te acuerdas que yo te vendé?"

Enfurecida, la osa se paró en las patas traseras y gruñó amenazadoramente.

"¡Ay nanita! ¡Si es la mamá de la osita!"

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Ed echó a correr despavorido. Y el animal fue tras él.

"¡Ahhh, muchachos, ay que me siguen!"

No muy lejos de ahí.

"Ken me pareció oír la voz de Ed" dijo Andy

"A lo mejor le sucede algo"

"Allá viene corriendo como un loco" Agregó el elegido.

"Le habrá dado miedo quedarse solo" Sugirió Ostein.

"¿Y todavía tiene fuerzas para correr? Yo apenas si puedo dar paso por lo que me duelen mis piecitos" Se quejó la sabionda.

"¡Córranle, que ahí viene...la mamá!"

Sin comprender esta actitud, los chicos siguieron a su amigo.

"¿Cuál mamá?" Preguntó Ostein.

Jadeante y sin detener su carrera, el chico quiso explicar.

"La… mamá… de la niña"

La cara de la sabionda se iluminó de felicidad.

"¿Mi mamá? ¡Voy volando a su encuentro!" Dijo la niña corriendo por donde Ed había venido. "Aunque espero que no esté muy enojada porque me escapé"

Al fin, Ostein logró detener al asustado niño.

"Cálmate viejo, nadie te sigue ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?"

"Me venía siguiendo la mamá"

"¿La mamá de Helena?" Preguntó Ken.

"No, la mamá de la osita ¡Es una osa enorme!"

"¡Cielos! Y la sabionda creyó que era su mamá y fue a encontrársela, resiste sabionda, allá voy"

En efecto, la niña corría en busca de Liv.

"¡Que linda es mi mami! ¡Venir a buscarme por estos lugares, se nota cuanto me quiere!" Al no verla por ningún lado, la niña se detuvo mirando a su alrededor "¿Donde estará mi mamá? Ya quiero darle muchos besitos. ¡Mami! ¿Donde estás? No juegues"

Al moverse unas ramas, sonrió ampliamente.

"Ajá, ¡Ya te vi!"

Segura de que se trataba de su madre, la niña corrió hacia la espesura, pero al abrirse paso quedó ante la enorme osa.

"¡Ayyy Diosito santo!"

La pequeña trató de huir, pero sus pies se enredaron entre unas zarzas y cayó al piso.

"No, no osito, no me hagas nada, yo no herí a tu hijita, fue Ed, es un bobo"

Tal vez la simpatía de la niña le agradó a la osa, que empezó a jugar con ella, dándole lengüetazos.

"¿Serán cariñitos? ¿O se está preparando para comerme? Ya me está comiendo ¡Que rasposa tiene la lengua! ¿Cómo tendrá los dientes?"

Al ver que los minutos pasaban sin que el animal la atacara, Helena tomó confianza.

"No osita, eso si que no, porque soy muy cosquilluda, con mi cuellito no te metas ji ji ji. Apártate que estás muy peluda y me haces muchas cosquillas"

"Miren muchachos, la osa se está comiendo a Helena!" Exclamó Ed histérico.

"¿Qué haremos?" Preguntó Ken mortificado.

"Resiste sabionda" Dijo Andy preparándose para atacar.

"Espera, puedes complicar las cosas" Dijo Ostein deteniéndolo.

"Ya sé" Dijo el aprendiz de carpintero "Dispararé al aire para asustarla"

"Pero que sea pronto, antes de que se trague a mi hermana"

Cerrando los ojos, Ken disparó. Segundos después cayó un pato salvaje.

"¿Y esto?" Preguntó Ed.

"¡Un pato!" Exclamó Ostein.

La sorpresa de Ken no tenía límites ni su alegría tampoco.

"¡Se nos hizo muchachos! ¡Ya cazamos un pato para comer!"

Al oír el disparo, la osa echó a correr perdiéndose en la espesura.

"¡Oye tú regresa! Ya me estaban gustando las cosquillitas" Exclamó la niña.

"¿Estás bien sabionda?" Quiso saber su hermano.

"¿Te mordió fuerte?" Preguntó Ed.

"Me asustaron a la osa cuando ya casi me adoptaba"

"Deberías dar gracias porque la osa no te comió" Opinó Ostein.

"Pues no me comió, pero si me hizo cosquillitas con su lenguota" En ese momento la niña reparó en el pato "¿Y ese pato?"

"Es un pato salvaje que cacé en pleno vuelo" Explicó Ken.

"Sí, pero por pura suerte" Dijo Andy burlón.

."Lo esencial, es que ya tenemos para comer" Insistió Ken-

"Salimos de cacería y logramos nuestro objetivo, chispas, si me viera mi papá" Exclamó la niña entusiasmada.

"Pero lo malo es que ya gastamos dos balas" Dijo Ostein.

"Ahora me toca a mí llevar el rifle ¿Si?" Dijo la sabionda.

"Desde luego que no, las mujeres no usan armas" Dijo el vago.

"Para que lo sepas, las mujeres podemos hacer las mismas cosas que los hombres"

"No lo creo, no pueden orinar contra una pared"

"Eso es asqueroso y además totalmente inútil" Rezongó la niña "Yo me refiero a cosas importantes y útiles"

"La sabionda tiene razón, tiene los mismos derechos que nosotros, no debemos ser machistas" Opinó su hermano.

"Muy bien, pero yo no seré responsable si te disparas a ti misma" Dijo Ostein.

Sonriente, la niña tomó el arma.

"No se muevan chicos, allí está un conejo sabionda" Dijo Andy.

"Dispara Helena" Dijo Ken.

"Pero no pierdas tiempo" Agregó Ostein.

Obedeciendo a sus amigos, la niña jaló del gatillo y el conejo desapareció.

"¡Se te fue!" Exclamó Ed.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" Se quejó el vago.

Pero el conejo volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar.

"Ahí está otra vez, dispara" Dijo Andy.

La niña disparó nuevamente.

"¡Se te volvió a ir!" Gruñó Ostein.

El animal apareció por tercera vez.

"Ahí está de nuevo, apunta bien sabionda" Dijo su hermano.

"Si esta vez no lo matas, nosotros te matamos a ti" Gruñó el mayor.

Y la escena se repitió, Helena disparó y el conejo desapareció.

"No volvemos a prestarle el rifle a esta niña zonza" Rezongó Ostein.

"Oye ten cuidado con lo que dices recuerda que yo soy una princesa"

"Ustedes parecen perros y gatos, no peleen. Debes entender Ostein, que mi hermana aún está chica, pero en algo tienes razón, ya gastamos otras tres balas"

Pero al pasar por el lugar, los cinco chicos se detuvieron asombrados.

"¿Y esto?" Preguntó Ed.

"¡Tres conejos!" Exclamó Andy.

"Y todos con bala en medio de los ojos" Agregó Ken.

"¡Qué bárbara, que puntería tienes!" Terció Ed.

"Sólo porque lo veo, puedo creerlo, supongo que te debo una disculpa enana" Dijo Ostein.

Pero ante el asombro de los chicos, la niña empezó a llorar.

"Conste que yo no le hice nada, le estaba haciendo un cumplido" Se justificó el mayor.

"No llores sabionda, todos estamos muy orgullosos e impresionados" Dijo su hermano.

"No lloro por eso" Sollozó la niña.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Ed rascándose la cabeza.

"Lloro porque yo no quería darles, cerraba los ojos para fallar, pobrecitos, soy una mata conejos"

"Oh ¿No es tierna? No te sientas mal sabionda, pues no lo hiciste por deporte o por maldad, sino por necesidad, para que no nos enfermemos de hambre, ahora gracias a ti tenemos comida para continuar nuestro viaje"

Animada por las palabras de su hermano, la niña sonrió y con el producto de su cacería, los cinco volvieron a su campamento muy felices canturreando.

De inmediato se pusieron a guisar uno de los conejos.

"Mientras yo prendo la fogata ustedes pélenlos" Dijo Ken

"¿Pelo por pelo? ¿Cuándo acabamos?" Dijo la niña.

"Si no los vamos a rapar, les vamos a quitar el cuero" Dijo Ed.

Momentos después la niña contemplaba la piel.

"Pero que hermosísima piel ¿Me la dan muchachos?" Preguntó Helena.

"¿Y para qué la quieres?" Quiso saber su hermano.

"Las pieles hay que curtirlas y tú no sabes" Agregó Ken.

"¿Cómo para qué la quiero? Para hacerme un abrigo e ir con mis papás al teatro, me voy a ver muy guaposa"

Minutos después, los chicos habían dado buena cuenta del animal.

"Sólo quedaron los huesitos" Dijo la niña juntándolos.

"Pero que rico nos supo" Dijo Andy relamiéndose.

"Tomemos una siesta y continuamos nuestro camino" Sugirió Ostein.

Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo y después de un buen sueño, continuaron avanzando por largo tiempo guiados por su mapa. Y jadeantes sonrieron cuando vieron por fin un camino.

"¡Eureka! ¡Un sendero!" Exclamó Ken.

"Veo el sendero, pero no a Eureka" Dijo la niña desconcertada.

"Es sólo una expresión sabionda" Respondió su hermano.

"Esperemos a que alguien pase por aquí y nos recoja" Dijo Ostein.

"Sí, porque a pie yo no voy ya a ningún lado" Se quejó la niña.

De pronto, un quejido lastimero llegó a los oídos de los chicos.

"¿Oyeron eso muchachos?" Preguntó la niña.

"Sí, alguien se quejó" Respondió Ed.

"Busquemos a ver que es" Dijo Andy

Los cinco se internaron entre la maleza y pronto vieron a una perra muy flaca que, tirada sobre el pasto, se quejaba lastimeramente.

"¡Es una perra!" Exclamó Ken.

"Infeliz, ya casi se convirtió en huesos" Agregó Andy.

"Que triste espectáculo" Dijo Ostein.

"Creo que se está muriendo y nada podemos hacer" Dijo Ed.

"Nos mueve la cola, pobrecita" Dijo la sabionda.

"Y que miradas tan tristes nos echa" Agregó Andy conmovido.

Movida por su buen corazón, Helena se acercó al animal.

"Cuidado sabionda, no vaya a morderte"

"A lo mejor tiene rabia" Agregó Ed.

"No, yo creo que sólo tiene hambre" Dijo la niña

"Infeliz, cuantos días tendrá aquí tirada sin comer" Dijo Ken.

"Hay que compartirle de nuestra comida" Dijo la sabionda.

"Y agua también" Agregó Ed.

Rápidamente los chicos tomaron un poco de sus provisiones y el animalito comenzó a devorar con verdadero apetito mientras movía la cola agradecida.

"Que tierna es" Dijo la niña "La llamaremos pandita, porque es color blanco y negro. De seguro tiene hijitos y quiere verlos"

"Ahora sí perrita" Dijo el vago "Levántate y ve a buscar a tus hijos y tu comida"

"¿Crees tú también que ella es una mamá como la mía Andy?" Preguntó la niña.

"No hagas comparaciones sabionda"

"Es que pienso que como está tan flaca, a lo mejor ni puede caminar"

"Bueno muchachos" Dijo Ostein "Volvamos al camino a esperar algún carruaje que nos lleve"

"Vamos sabionda, cuando Pandita se sienta con fuerzas solita se levantará" Dijo su hermano.

Los chicos volvieron a su lugar y no esperaron mucho al ver pasar una carreta cargada de paja.

"Le diremos a ver si nos quiere llevar a Molde" Dijo Ken.

"Le pagaremos algunas coronas para que nos lleve" Dijo Andy.

"Y acostados en la paja, va a ser muy suave el viaje" Dijo la niña.

Mientras esperaban que la carreta se acercara, Helena empezó a sentir en su mano un suave cosquilleo.

"Oh eres tú Pandita, miren muchachos, Pandita ya se levantó" Exclamó feliz la niña.

"Pobrecilla, es el puro esqueleto realmente" Dijo Andy.

En ese momento hicieron señas al hombre de la carreta y ésta se detuvo frente a ellos.

"Señor ¿Quiere llevarnos en su carreta?" Preguntó Ken.

"Nosotros vamos para Molde, le pagaremos 10 coronas" Agregó Andy.

"Yo no voy tan lejos... me quedo dos pueblos antes de Molde" Respondió el señor.

"Eso está bien... Después seguiremos nosotros" Opinó Ostein.

"¿Nos deja ir acostados en su paja?" Preguntó Ed.

"Pues nomás trépense" Respondió el sujeto.

"Aquí tiene las diez coronas" Dijo el elegido pagándole.

"Ahora chicos, súbanse" Dijo Ken.

"Ándale sabionda, que vamos a viajar sobre la paja" Dijo su hermano al ver que la niña perdía el tiempo con la perrita.

"Echaremos el gran sueño" Dijo Ostein.

"Que buena falta nos hace" Agregó Ed subiendo.

"¿Y a Pandita dónde la llevaremos?" Preguntó la niña.

"No Helena, dijo Andy ¿Para qué la queremos?" Dijo su hermano.

"Sería un estorbo" Opinó el vago.

La pequeña no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a sus amigos y subió con ellos a la carreta, que momentos después inició su marcha quejumbrosa y lenta por el camino terregoso.

No olvidando el favor que los chicos le habían hecho, Pandita empezó a seguirlos caminando débilmente.

"Allá viene Pandita" Exclamó la niña.

"¡Pobre! Apenas si puede caminar" Agregó Ed.

"Tú tienes la culpa Helena ¿Para qué le hiciste tantos cariños?" Gruñó Ostein

"Vamos a subirla con nosotros muchachos" sugirió la sabionda

"Eso es imposible Helenita" Dijo Ken

"Nos estorbaría andar con un animal" Dijo Osein

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar de verla" opinó Andy

"Es lo mejor, vamos a darle la espalda" Dijo Ken.

"Me da lástima, pero no hay otro remedio" Agregó el elegido.

Los chicos cumplieron con lo dicho, pero la perra era fiel y seguía la carreta a pesar del sol. El alma sensible de la niña no pudo resistirse y empezó a sollozar.

"¡Pobrecita, que lástima me da!" Pensaba la sabionda.

"Y ahora tú enana ¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Ostein.

"¿Por qué lloras sabionda?" Agregó Andy preocupado.

"¿Les parece poco que Pandita camine tras nosotros a pesar de que está haciendo tanto sol y lo flaquita que está?" Lloriqueó la niña.

"A mí también me da lástima, pero comprende que no podemos andar con ella" Explicó su hermano.

"No volteen la cara; y verán cómo dentro de algunos minutos se cansa" Dijo Ken.

Pero los minutos corrían y el animal continuaba siguiendo el vehículo, hasta que agobiado, cayó jadeante... Descansó unos segundos y volvió a levantarse para seguir a sus nuevos amigos.

"Muchachos, todavía viene Pandita" Dijo Helena.

"¿Para qué estás volteando niña?" Dijo el vago.

Pero cuando la vieron caer por segunda vez, todos guardaron silencio mientras la niña seguía llorando.

"Tal vez Helena tiene razón muchachos" Dijo Andy "Si la subimos a la carreta nada pasará"

"¿Y qué hacemos con ella en la ciudad de Molde?" Preguntó Ed.

"Ahí tendrá más oportunidad de buscarse la vida que en pleno camino" Respondió Ken.

"¿Entonces bajo por ella?" Preguntó la niña.

"Le diremos al carretero que se detenga" Dijo Ed.

"No hay necesidad Ed, yo bajaré por ella, la carreta camina muy despacio" Dijo Ken.

El chico bajó de la carreta y se acercó a la perrita que comprendiendo su actitud, le movía la cola humildemente.

"Pobrecita de ti Pandita, yo también tenía ganas de llorar al parejo de Helenita"

El animalito se dejó cargar por Ken y los chicos sonrieron felices.

"Ahí viene ya" Dijo la niña.

"Te saliste con la tuya pequeña malcriada" Dijo Ostein

"A mí también me daba mucha lástima" Dijo Ed.

"A mí igual" Agregó Andy.

Con la perra en brazos, Ken subió nuevamente a la carreta. Horas después, todos roncaban sobre la mullida paja, mientras la fiel Pandita velaba el sueño de sus nuevos amos.

Después de varias horas de viaje lento, los cinco amigos fueron despertados por la voz del carretero.

"¡Hey, chicos, despierten!"

"¿Ya llegamos a Molde?" Preguntó Ed soñoliento.

"¡Que calorón me estoy achicharrando!" Se quejó Andy.

"Aquí los dejo porque tengo que desviarme, pero no se preocupen, Molde queda ya muy cerca" Dijo el hombre.

"¿Cuánto haremos a pie?" Preguntó Ken.

"¿A pie otra vez?" Se quejó Ed.

"Pues yo creo que como unas cinco horas a paso veloz"

"¿Cinco horas?" Preguntó Andy.

"Yo mejor me voy con el señor" Dijo la sabionda intentando subir de nuevo a la carreta pero fue detenida por su hermano.

"Bueno, señor muchas gracias por todo" Dijo Ken.

"Es espantoso que todavía tengamos que seguirle a pie" Protestó la niña.

"No hay otro remedio sabionda" Dijo Andy tomándola de la mano. "Allá se ve un río, sugiero que antes vayamos a darnos un buen chapuzón, me estoy derritiendo de calor y no quisiera resfriarme" Sugirió Andy.

"¿Tú puedes resfriarte?" Preguntó Ostein desconcertado.

"¿Por qué a todos les cuesta tanto creerlo? Claro que puedo resfriarme, si no soy un extraterrestre"

"Pero siempre dices que el frío no te hace ni cosquillas"

"El frío no, pero el calor sí, a mí el calor me afecta tanto como a ustedes el frío"

"Creo que no lo había visto de ese modo, pues al agua patos"

"Hay que sacar nuestros trajes de baño" Dijo Ed

"Yo me pondré el mío detrás de esos arbustos" Dijo Helena uniendo la acción con la palabra.

"¿Unas competencias muchachos?" Dijo Ostein.

"Juega" Respondió Andy.

"Yo le entro" Agregó Ed.

"Gallina el que se salte al agua al último" Terció Ken.

Como ninguno quería ser gallina, empezaron a desvestirse con gran rapidez. Ed se encontró en desventaja, al ver que los otros tres muchachos estaban casi listos.

"Ay Dios Santito, yo voy a ser el gallina"

El primero en saltar fue Ostein, que se lanzó al agua con un soberbio clavado. Ken fue el segundo con un sabroso chapuzón. Ed comprendió que Andy iba a ser el tercero y antes de que le ganara la delantera, se lanzó al agua con todo y su mochila puesta.

"Gallina, Andy pura gallina" Dijo Ostein.

"Te vamos a hacer caldo" Agregó Ken una vez que el elegido cayó al agua.

"Se me adelantó Ed, apenas se estaba quitando la mochila y de pronto se aventó"Explicó el joven príncipe.

Gozando de las delicias del agua los chicos reían a carcajadas.

"Yo no soy gallina y ahorita mismo los aplasto"

"Alcánzanos si puedes" Dijo Ken.

"Que fuerte está la corriente en este río" Dijo Andy

"Para los buenos nadadores como nosotros eso no importa" Opinó Ostein.

"Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Ed?" Preguntó Ken.

"Desde que saltó al agua no lo he visto" Dijo el vago mortificado.

"A lo mejor se quedó clavado en el lodo" Dijo Ken preocupado.

"Mírenlo allá está" señaló el príncipe

"¿Por qué irá tan lejos?" Preguntó Ken.

"¡Se lo está llevando la corriente!" Exclamó el elegido.

"¡Es cierto!" Gritó el vago.

"¡Hay que salvarlo muchachos!" Exclamó Ken.

Sin medir peligros, los tres se lanzaron nadando velozmente hacia su amigo, que de vez en cuando emergía para pedir ayuda.

"¡Me ahogo!"

Y a pesar de que los muchachos nadaban como verdaderos peces, la cabeza de Ed se veía cada vez más lejos. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Ostein fue llegando donde el infortunado chico pataleaba y manoteaba.

"Calma Ed" Dijo el mayor preocupado.

"¡Me ahogo!"

En cuanto Ostein se acercó, Ed se prendió de su cuello como una sanguijuela.

"¡Suéltame que nos vamos a hundir los dos!"

"Si me suelto me hundo"

"Te digo que te sueltes, me voy a ahogar"

"¿Y tú crees que me estoy riendo?"

Pero Andy y Ken llegaron a tiempo para auxiliar a sus amigos.

"Suéltate Ed, así no consigues nada" Dijo Andy.

"Consigo no ahogarme y con eso es suficiente"

Andy logró desprender los brazos de Ed del cuello de Ostein.

"Cálmate viejo, aflójate que ya estamos aquí" Dijo Ken.

"Si me aflojo me hundo"

"Es la mochila, es muy pesada y lo hunde" Dijo Andy mientras se la quitaban.

Los tres amigos pudieron vencer el fuerte oleaje llevando a Ed hasta la orilla, donde la sabionda los había seguido desde tierra y no perdía detalle del rescate.

"No me vayan a soltar, que mi mamá se quedaría huérfana" Suplicó Ed.

"Que bárbaro eres Ed, por poco nos ahogamos los dos" Dijo Ostein.

"Era peor yo solito, la culpa fue de la condenada mochila"

"¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar al agua con la mochila puesta?" Preguntó Ken.

"Era el único modo de no ser gallina"

"Y por poco eres un muerto" Dijo Andy.

"Ahora tenemos que regresar al lugar donde estábamos" Dijo Ken.

"Pues yo me voy a pie" Dijo Ed.

"Va a ser difícil nadar contra la corriente" Opinó Ken.

"El chiste será vencerla no te desanimes" Dijo Andy

"En el peligro está al diversión" Agregó Ostein.

"Pues ustedes diviértanse en el peligro todo lo que quieran, porque yo no le vuelvo a entrar al agua ni aunque sea bendita" Replicó Ed.

"Bien, como quieras, quédate con Helena" Dijo Ken.

"Pero cuida bien a mi hermana, que no se meta a nadar a la parte profunda, ni donde hay corriente"

"Descuida, la cuidaré como si fuera mi hermanita"

Nuevamente entusiasmados, volvieron a lanzarse al agua, mientras Ed y la niña permanecían cerca de la orilla acompañados de la fiel Pandita. Momentos después, rendidos por el esfuerzo que habían hecho para dominar la corriente, los muchachos llegaron a la orilla y pronto se les unieron Ed y la sabionda.

"Estuvo difícil" Dijo Ostein secándose.

"Cierto, había momentos que ya no podía seguir" Agregó Andy.

"Yo por el puro miedo de ahogarme llegué" Terció Ken.

Ya vestidos echaron a caminar y no pasó mucho hasta que un carruaje pasó junto a ellos.

"Hey chicos ¿A donde van?"

"Diremos que somos de Molde" Dijo Ostein "Porque si decimos que venimos de Arendelle nos regresan"

"Buena idea" Dijo Ken.

"Vamos a Molde señor" Dijo el mayor "Salimos a excursionar pero ya estamos muy cansados"

"¡Qué bárbaros! Todavía está lejos, súbanse"

"Oh muchas gracias señor" Dijo Ed.

"Ya oyeron zonzos, arriba" Dijo Ostein.

Sin tiempo que perder abordaron el carruaje, pero la que no podía subirse era Helena por cargar a Pandita.

"No me vayan a dejar por favorcito" Decía la niña

"Suelta ya ese animal y vámonos niña" le dice Ostein.

"¿Dejarla después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?"

"Si no la sueltas te quedas con ella" Aseguró el mayor.

"Si así son de crueles ¡Déjenme, no me importa!"

"Súbete sabionda"

Los muchachos no tuvieron mas remedio que ayudar a Helena a subir con todo y su cargamento.

"Me está llenando de pulgas este animal" Se quejó Ostein subiéndola a bordo.

"La pobre ya ni pulgas tiene porque ya no tiene ni sangre" Aseguró la niña.

Como todo esfuerzo tiene un premio, los chicos sonrieron felices al llegar a las playas de Molde.

"Miren muchachos el mar" Dijo Ed

"¡Lo logramos! ¡Llegamos!" Exclamó la sabionda.

Momentos después, los chicos agitaban sus manos despidiendo al amable cochero que los había llevado al lugar soñado.

"Ahora propongo que vayamos a comer" Sugirió Ostein. "Ya no puedo más"

"Cierto, el ejercicio me dio mucha hambre" Opinó Ken.

"Tú Andy que eres el cajero ¿Hay suficiente dinero para ir a comer?" Preguntó el mayor.

"Claro que sí, casi no hemos gastado"

Echaron a caminar por el pueblo buscando una fonda para comer.

"Miren aquí se ve limpio y no muy caro" Dijo Ed.

"Entremos" Agregó Ostein.

Todos abordaron una mesa sin darse cuenta de que Helena había puesto una silla para la perra.

"Tú también comerás, que bastante flacucha estás Pandita" Dijo la niña subiéndola a la silla.

"Niña, Pandita no puede comer en la mesa" Dijo el vago.

"Pobrecita, tiene mucha hambre" Replicó la pequeña.

"Tiene razón en cierto modo, le pagaremos un plato a ella también"

"Señor, queremos todo el menú" Dijo el vago al mesero.

"Para Pandita puede eliminar la sopa y la ensalada y darle más carnita" Opinó la sabionda.

"Pero ese animal no puede comer sobre la mesa ¡Bájalo!" Gruñó el mesero.

"¿Y por qué no? Si también va a pagar su comida" Rezongó la niña.

El mozo se acercó decidido a bajar a la perra, pero ésta le mostró los dientes.

"Si no bajan al animal de la mesa, no les serviré"

"El señor tiene razón sabionda, baja a Pandita, le pondremos su plato en el suelo"

"Bueno Pandita, no quieren que seas decente, ni modo, a comer en el suelo" Se lamentó la niña.

Momentos después los muchachos comían vorazmente.

"Que riquísima sopa" Dijo Ed saboreándose.

"No se compara con la que me prepara la señora Amdahl en la villa, pero no está tan mal" Dijo la niña.

Y si ellos comían con apetito, no se diga la pobre Pandita, que no dejaba nada en el plato.

"No truenes la boca Pandita, come silenciosamente" La corrigió la princesita.

"Con la barriga llena, la vida cambia" Exclamó el mayor "Me siento otro"

"El pastel está de lo más rico" Agregó la niña.

"Ahora hay que pedir la cuenta" Dijo Ken.

Como el cajero era Andy, a él le tocó ver el resultado de aquel comelitón.

"Creo que nos están cobrando el doble, si no es que hasta el triple" Dijo el joven príncipe analizando el papel.

"Yo creo que el mesero se equivocó" Dijo Ostein revisando también.

"A lo mejor le pasa como a mí" Opinó la niña "Que no se sabe la tabla del ocho"

"Señor ¿Tuviera la bondad de decirnos por qué nos cobra tanto?" Preguntó Ken.

"Les cobro eso porque me da la gana"

"No se haga el chistoso y es mejor que nos explique" Gruñó Andy.

"Cobro eso, por haberle dado de comer al perro en plato"

"Como broma puede pasar, pero no le vamos a pagar esa suma de dinero" Aseguró Ed.

"Un retorcido cuerno que le damos esa cantidad" Agregó la princesita.

"Pues tendrán que pagar lo que les cobro, o les mando a la policía"

"¡Ajá! ¿Con qué esas tenemos? ¿Usted y cuántos habladores más?" Rezongó la niña.

"Mocosa malcriada" Dijo el hombre intentando jalarle la oreja pero Andy lo sujetó del brazo.

"A mi hermana nadie le pone la mano encima"

"No te sulfures viejo" Dijo Ken.

Al ver esto, el mozo le dio una sonora bofetada a Andy.

"A mí hermano, nadie le pega" Gruñó la niña dándole una patada en la pierna.

"Eso era lo que necesitaba sabionda"

Y verdaderamente enfurecido, el elegido se lanzó sobre el mesero. Sorpresivamente, Pandita también entró en defensa de su amigo.

"Quítenme este animal, quítenmelo" Gritaba el hombre.

"Aprovechemos la ocasión muchachos y vámonos" Dijo Ostein.

"Buena idea, así no pagamos ni un quinto" Dijo Ed.

Como centellas, los cinco chicos abandonaron la fonda mientras la perra seguía sobre el mozo.

"Córrele sabionda, no te detengas" Dijo Andy mientras la llevaba de la mano.

"Es que se quedó Pandita" Explicó la princesita

"Déjala, que ya no hay tiempo que perder" Dijo Ostein.

"Córrele Helenita, no hay tiempo que perder" Dijo Ken.

"¿Pero vamos a ser tan crueles en dejar a la pobre Pandita en plena lucha?" Replicó la niña

"Allá viene Pandita, síganle adelante" Dijo Ken.

"Córrele Pandita córrele" Exclamó la niña mientras la perrita corría tras ellos.

Los chicos no pararon hasta estar bastante lejos de la fonda.

"Que carrerota echamos, me voy a volver cardíaco" Dijo Ostein.

"Tengo el hígado en la lengua" Se quejó Ed.

"Aquí no será fácil que nos encuentren" Dijo Ken.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" Preguntó la niña.

"Pues lanzarnos a buscar el tesoro" Dijo el vago.

"Para ira a la isla necesitaremos un bote"

"Seguro, ni modo que nos fuéramos nadando" Replicó la niña.

"Por ahora mezclémonos para no levantar sospechas, y ya que seamos vecinos conocidos, ir por el tesoro será pan comido" Sugirió el mayor "Primero busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche"

No pasó mucho hasta que encontraron una posada y alquilaron un par de cuartos.

"Bueno sabionda, a dormir" Dijo Andy acurrucándose empijamado.

"Ay, por fin dormiremos en una cama calientita" Respondió la niña acomodándose a su lado.

"Sí, porque ya estaba entumido de dormir en el piso todo torcido" Agregó Ed desde la cama de al lado.

Al día siguiente los chicos despertaron ya entrada la mañana.

"Ahum, buenos días sabionda"

"Buenos días Andy, oye tu voz se oye graciosa"

"¿Sí? Creo que amanecí algo ronco"

"A lo mejor te resfriaste por el calor"

"No lo creo, me siento perfectamente"

"Entonces supongo que ya se te pasará"

"Vístete para reunirnos con Ken y Ostein y ver cual es el plan para hoy"

Más tarde los cinco chicos caminaban por la playa.

"¿Qué son esas canastas que llevas?" Preguntó Helena al vago.

"Es mercancía selecta que conseguí para vender"

"¿Qué? ¿Te gastaste todo nuestro dinero?" Preguntó Andy preocupado.

"No lo gasté, lo invertí, y no fue todo, sino sólo una parte, todo esto lo conseguí de oferta para revenderlo"

"¿Vamos a hacerla de vendedores? No sé si recuerdes mi fracaso como vendedor de periódicos" Se quejó Andy.

"Je je je, pero que voz más graciosa tienes" Rio el mayor

"Dejen de burlarse, sólo amanecí ronco, no es gran cosa" Replicó Andy tosiendo para intentar quitarse la ronquera.

"A mí se me figura que más bien se te está acomodando la voz" le explica Ken

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí, andarás unos días ronco, y cuando la ronquera se pase tendrás una voz más grave que antes"

"Eso significa que ya no se me saldrán los gallos"

"No te entusiasmes demasiado, eso significa solamente que tu voz ya no sonará tanto como de niño, pero aún no es la definitiva, por lo que aún tendrás que soportar los gallos"

"Oh no, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"

"Pero volviendo a nuestro tema ¿Para qué nos volveremos vendedores ambulantes?" Insistió Andy.

"Cierto, Andy tiene mala pata con eso de las ventas como cuando fue papelerito, o cuando nos volvimos instaladores de vidrios y un policía lo quería estrangular por coquetear con su hija ¿Recuerdas Andy?" Dijo la sabionda.

"Je je je, no creo que conocer esos detalles sirva de algo sabionda" Dijo Andy apenado.

"Esto es sólo para explorar el lugar sin levantar sospechas y completar suficiente dinero para comprar un bote grande e ir ya saben por qué" Dijo el vago mirando alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie los oía.

"Bueno, pues manos a la obra" Dijo Ken.

Momentos después los chicos ofrecían su mercancía a los turistas.

"¿Grasa joven?" Preguntó Ostein a un hombre.

"¿No ves que venimos en sandalias?"

"Me refiero a grasa para el cuello, hecho de puro aceite de coco refinado, porque está usted medio paliducho, se me vaya a despellejar"

"No gracias"

"Entonces ¿Quiere usted camarones rellenos? ¿Jaibas? Mire nomás que camaronsotes ¿O quiere usted ostiones?"

"¿Están frescos los ostiones?" Preguntó una mujer.

"Pero como no, si los pesqué en la madrugada"

"¿De hoy?"

"De hoy hace ocho días, que es cuando yo pesco" Explicó el vago.

"Pero están pasados, eso huele muy mal"

"Es porque son ostiones rellenos"

"¿Rellenos de qué?"

"De queso Roquefort"

"Que queso ni que queso, eso huele muy feo"

"¿No será que el que huele feo es aquí su amiguito" Dijo el vago haciendo alusión al acompañante obeso de la mujer; haciendo que Ed, que era quien lo acompañaba se ahogara de risa.

"Óigame ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" Replicó el hombre poniéndose de pie.

"No que si no compran no malluguen" Dijo el cínico vago dando un sorbo a la pajilla de la bebida del sujeto "Oiga, está cargadita esta bebida ¿Verdad?"

Al ver que el hombre se disponía a estrangularlo, emprendieron al retirada.

"Vámonos Ed"

Cerca de ahí, Ken probaba suerte.

"Bocadillos de camarón, quesadillas de anguila, mire que calidad le traemos, camarones gigantes, hasta parecen jaibas, charalitos en su tinta, tentáculos de pulpo, albóndigas marinas"

Pero nadie se interesaba en su mercancía.

No muy lejos de ahí, Andy oteaba el horizonte con sus binoculares.

"¿Lo ves todo bien?" Preguntó su hermanita.

"Y en que forma sabionda" Respondió el chico mientras espiaba a una chica en traje de baño que se bronceaba.

"Está muy llena ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, está llenita"

"Pero como que se ve algo sucia"

"Bueno pues... ¿Sucia? ¿Pues de qué estás hablando sabionda?"

"De la playa Andy"

"Ah bueno, la playa si tiene algo de basura"

"¿Qué tanto estás haciendo?"

"Bien, pues... ejem, cof, cof, intento descifrar las coordenadas de este plano, pero no lo logro, tomará más tiempo del que creí"

"Estoy aburrida ¿puedo jugar un rato?"

"Ok, pero no te me vayas a ir muy lejos, ni te me escondas en la arena como hace rato sabionda, que ya van dos veces que te me pierdes"

Pero más tardó en decírselo que la niña en alejarse a jugar, mientras su hermano seguía descifrando el mapa.

De nuevo con Ostein y Ed.

"¿Le doy su engrasadita Miss?" Preguntó el vago a una mujer norteamericana ya mayor.

"¿Engrasada? ¿Con qué?" Preguntó la mujer con su acento extranjero.

"Con puro aceite de coco, oil coco" Dijo el vago intentando hacer gala de su pésimo inglés.

"¿El coco ser bueno?"

"Pues más bien es cuestión de probarlo"

"¿Y con esto evitar quemaduras del sol?"

"Con una embardunada de esto y usted se pone a la sombra y no se quema lady, pásame el aceite Ed"

El chico obedeció y colocó una botella en su mano y el vago vertió un poco del contenido en la espalda de la mujer.

"Me diste la salsa de tomate, grandísimo tonto, pásame el aceite"

Apenado, Ed le pasó la botella correcta y el vago comenzó a aplicárselo en la espalda.

"¿Cómo lo siente mi Lady?"

"Oh, yo sentir muy bonito"

"No, y al rato va a sentir usted más bonito"

"Mother (Madre)" Dijo una voz a sus espaldas y al volverse los chicos se toparon con una bella joven americana vestida en traje de baño.

"Jijo" Exclamó el vago embelesado.

"No, ella ser mi hija" Corrigió la mujer mayor.

"¿Hija de usted? Oiga usted, pues no parece"

"¿Yo no parecer su madre?"

"¿Qué va a parecer su madre? Más bien parece su abuelita"

"¿What?"

"Es decir ¿Le seguimos con la engrasada?" Dijo el vago cambiando el tema y volviendo a su trabajo.

"This coconut oil is wonderfull (Este aceite de coco es maravilloso)" Dijo la mujer a su hija.

"I want some too (Quiero un poco también)" Dijo la joven.

"Mi hija quiere que usted poner aceite después" Tradujo la señora.

"¿Cómo después? Ahorita mismo, véngase mi muñeca, ándale Ed, tú síguele con la señora" Dijo Ostein mientras procedía a untar aceite a la joven.

"Pe... Pe... pero yo quería... rayos" Gruñó el chico engrasando a la señora.

"De inmediato se siente el cambio de piel" Dijo el vago "Esta parece como de terciopelo, así hay que poner mucho ¿Sabe usted? Es de donde más se quema uno" Dijo el muchacho frotando el abdomen de la muchacha y luego pasando a sus piernas.

"Ya tener yo suficiente" Dijo la joven.

"Usted sí, pero yo no, déjeme darle otra pasadita, porque ahora yo soy el que me estoy quemando" Respondió untándole ahora de los brazos.

"¿Cuánto costar?" Preguntó la madre.

"Usted no me debe nada y a ver si tomorrow vuelven para engrasarles lo que falta y cambiarles el aceite"

"Thank you" Dijo la joven.

"Por nada, oiga usted, que hijota, gulp, no dejen de venir tomorrow" Dijo el vago mientras ambos se alejaban.

No muy lejos de ahí, Andy caminaba por la arena buscando a su hermana.

"Sabionda ¿Dónde andas?" Y en seguida se percató de un bulto en la arena donde alguien se había enterrado para disfrutar de las propiedades de la arena "¿Ya te volviste a esconder niña malcriada?" Gruñó acercándose y comenzó a escavar con sus manos pero al hacerlo se topó con una bella turista.

"Ups, excuse me" Dijo volviendo a cubrirla con la arena y alejándose.

No tardó mucho en encontrar otro bulto en la arena y de nuevo escavó, pero fue lo mismo.

"Ay nanita" Exclamó el chico volviendo a cubrir a la joven a toda prisa.

"¿Qué andas buscando Andy?" Preguntó la sabionda hincándose a su lado.

"A mi malcriada hermana que nomás se me anda escondiendo, pero nomás que la encuentre y va a ver... ¿No te dije que no te fueras muy lejos?"

"Si por aquí andaba jugando con Pandita"

"Por aquí andaba jugando" Gruñó su hermano "Nomás te me vueles a alejar y verás como te va"

Ambos hermanos se reunieron con los otros tres chicos, e hicieron cuentas sacando unas raquíticas ganancias.

"Oigan, hace horas que llevamos haciendo esto y lo único que he conseguido ha sido este hoyito en el zapato" Se quejó Ed.

"Ed tiene razón en algo, a este paso nunca reuniremos lo necesario para comprar un bote" Dijo Andy

"Piensen en otra forma de ganar dinero"

"Robando un banco" Dijo Ed.

"No seas tonto Ed, se refiere a una manera legal de ganar dinero" Replicó Ken.

"No se me ocurre gran cosa y nuestros oficios aquí no nos sirven de nada, pues no hay montañas nevadas para recolectar hielo, no tenemos ganado para vender y necesitaríamos madera y herramientas para meternos de carpinteros"

"Ya tengo hambre muchachos" Dijo la niña.

"Concuerdo con Helenita, ya me gruñen las tripas" Dijo Ed.

"Pues vamos a ver que pescamos para comer" Dijo Ostein.

"¿Y los marisco que andamos vendiendo?" Preguntó la sabionda

"Esos son para vender niña ¿O acaso quieres que muramos envenenados?" Replicó el mayor.

"¿Saben? Estoy viendo nuestra idea, un tanto difícil muchachos" Respondió Ken.

"Roma no se hizo en un día, ya verán que pronto estaremos nadando en dinero" Replicó Ostein.

Pero con el pasar de los días, el ánimo de los muchachos fue decayendo más y más, aunque nadie se atrevía a comentarlo con los demás.

"Estoy cansada" Dijo la sabionda mientras caminaban por las calles "¿Por qué no nos vamos a la playa a echarnos de panza al sol y dormir un poco?"

"Por primera vez has hablado como una genio" Dijo el mayor "Estamos medio desvelados, ya casi no podemos pensar ni coordinar nuestras ideas"

"Es cierto, necesitamos descansar" Dijo Ken.

"¿Pero en qué cama?" Preguntó Ed.

"Ninguna cama, la arena de la playa es buena para eso, allí dormiremos un rato y ya más tarde pensaremos las cosas" Respondió Ostein

"Perfecto, vamos allá y manos a la obra" Agregó Andy.

Llegaron a la playa en donde algunos paseantes gozaban de las delicias del mar.

"Aquí está más bonito que donde fuimos en la mañana" Dijo la niña.

Con la arena formaron sus almohadas y todos se acostaron dispuestos a dormir.

"Nos va a caer riquísima esta siesta" Dijo Ed.

Todos lograron relajar sus nervios menos Helena, cuya eterna inquietud la hacía moverse de un lado a otro.

"¿Ya vas a empezar a dar lata niña?" Gruñó el vago "Mejor vete a acostar más lejos"

"Es que acabo de ver un cangrejito, creo que mejor sería que nos pusiéramos a cazar unos cuantos"

"Ahora estamos muy cansados y queremos dormir sabionda, ve a cazarlos tú, pero no te alejes demasiado, no te vayas a perder" Dijo su hermano.

"Acompáñame Pandita, tú me ayudarás a juntar cangrejos" Dijo la niña caminando por la arena.

En realidad, no todos dormían, Ed, Ken y Andy pensaban reprochándose su actitud.

"Hice mal en venir, mi papá se quedó solo con el trabajo. Fui un egoísta que sólo pensé en mí y me olvidé de mis padres que son tan buenos" Pensaba Ken "Pero no puedo decir nada de esto a los muchachos, di mi palabra de seguir la aventura. Además hicimos un juramento con nuestra propia sangre"

"Ya ni la hago" Se lamentaba internamente Ed "Mi papá tanto que trabaja para mantenerme y yo de holgazán que me vengo tan lejos. Debería estar a su lado ayudándole. Pero ni modo de decirle esto a mis amigos, dirán que como siempre soy el niño asustón de la pandilla."

"Que incomodidad dormir en la arena" Pensaba Andy "Tan sabroso que estaría yo en mi cama comiendo a mis horas. Además, mi pobre mamá, el susto que se habrá llevado , la hice sufrir de nuevo. Y papá se va a poner furioso porque me traje a la sabionda. No debí haber venido. Pero no puedo decirle nada a los chicos, dirán que soy un collón que no quiere separarse de las faldas de su mamá. Y di mi palabra y la familia real de Arendelle tiene honor"

El cínico de Ostein, por otra parte, dormía plácidamente soñando en la vida de magnate que se daría con su parte del botín.

No muy lejos de ahí Helena correteaba persiguiendo la los cangrejos.

"Allá va ese Pandita, ayúdame a atraparlo" Decía la niña mientras se divertía.

De pronto sus ojos tropezaron con una parejita que sentada sobre la arena parecía olvidarse del mundo para contemplarse. La sabionda no cabía en sí de felicidad al reconocer en el galán, nada menos que a su amigo el Rey de Cimmeria.

"¡Son el rey y su generala! ¡O más bien el rey y su reina!"

**HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO EL CAPÍTULO LES GUSTARA, TOMÉ ALGUNOS DIÁLOGOS Y SITUACIONES DE LA PELÍCULA "EL BOLERO DE RAQUEL" PROTAGONIZADA POR MARIO MORENO "CANTINFLAS" Y OTROS DE LA POPULAR HISTORIETA MEXICANA "MEMIN PINGUIN"**

**LOS INVITO A DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, DÍGANME DESDE DONDE LEEN ESTE FIC?**

**AMBIÉN LES AVISO QUE YA SUBÍ EL PRIEMR CAPÍTULO DEL FIC "EL AMOR DE UNA MADRE" EN WATTPAD, LA HISTORIA ES LA MISMA QUE YA CONOCEN, SÓLO PULIRÉ ALGUNOS DETALLES Y AÑADIRÉ ALGUNOS DIÁLOGOS QUE NO ALTERARÁN LA TRAMA, POR SI QUIEREN RELEERLO, BÚSQUENME COMO MORADITA FROZEN.**


	50. Chapter 50

**HOLA A TODOS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FANFIC, Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR LA ACEPTACIÓN QUE ESTÁ TENIENDO LA VERSIÓN MEJORADA DEL FIC ANTERIOR EN WATTPAD.**

**VEAMOS SI ANDY Y SUS AMIGOS ENCONTRARON ESE MISTERIOSO TESORO.**

Sin pensar en más, la sabionda echó a correr hacia los reyes de Cimmeria, interrumpiendo con su presencia aquel idilio.

"¡Rey Conan, Reina Milena!"

"¡Helena! ¿De dónde saliste? Parece que brotaste de la arena" Exclamó el rey mientras tanto él como su esposa la miraban desconcertados.

"Ay Majestad, que gusto me da verlos, déjenme darles un abrazote ¿Qué hacen por aquí?"

"Estamos de luna de miel Helenita" Dijo la reina.

"¿Viniste con tus papás?" Preguntó el monarca.

"Vine con mi hermano y unos amigos"

"Siéntate y explícanos ¿Qué andas haciendo en Molde?" Quiso saber el rey.

"Pues fíjese que Ed encontró un plano y... pero de plano no puedo decirle lo que sigue. Allá están los muchachos voy a avisarles que están aquí"

Sin esperar más, la sabionda echó a correr a donde estaban sus amigos acostados.

"Y pensar que la princesa Kristy dijo que tenía altas expectativas sobre mí, pero se equivocó, no cabe duda que el que nació pobre vivirá pobre y se morirá pobre, y sólo un tonto creería que se haría rico de la noche a la mañana" Pensaba Ken lamentándose.

"¡Muchachos! ¡Allí están! ¡Allí están!" Gritó la sabionda acercándose.

Como movidos por un resorte todos se pusieron de pie.

"¡Vámonos!" Dijo Ostein "Debe ser alguien a quien le cayó de peso los camarones acompañado con la policía"

"¿A dónde van? ¡No se vayan!" Exclamó la niña

"Córrele sabionda que te van a pepenar" Dijo su hermano

"Espérense, no es la policía, es el rey Fausto y su general"

"Peor tantito, ahora hasta nos persigue el ejercito, no se detengan muchachos" Dijo el mayor.

"Esperen ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo sabionda?" Preguntó Andy.

"Se me figura que esta niña se insoló y le afectó el cerebro, como lo tiene tan débil no es difícil" Opinó el vago.

"No tonto, no estoy loca, me acabo de encontrar al rey Fausto con su generala, vieran que ojitos se estaban echando... de puro amor"

"¿En verdad están aquí los reyes de Cimmeria? ¿No estás bromeando?" Preguntó el elegido.

"No, no, les digo que están aquí"

"Está bien muchachos, son amigos míos"

Andy, Ed y Ken se sintieron felices al saber que alguien conocido estaba cerca, ya que se empezaban a sentir muy desamparados y aquella noticia los hizo sonreír.

"¿Donde están sabionda?"

"Allá, síganme"

Momentos después, la pandilla se reunía con los monarcas.

"Es un gusto conocerlos Majestades"

"El gusto es nuestro jovencitos"

"Reina Milena" Exclamó Andy "Pero que guapísima se ve usted en traje de baño, si así hubiera ido al campo de batalla hubiera distraído al enemigo y habríamos ganado con la mano en la cintura"

"¡Andy!" Exclamó el rey apenado.

"Es decir, que gusto encontrarlos, no esperábamos verlos por aquí. Que bueno que Helena los descubrió"

"¿Vinieron con sus papás?" Preguntó la reina.

"No, Majestad, venimos solos" Respondió Ken.

"¿Solos?" Preguntó el rey "Algo nos estaba diciendo Helena sobre un plano que encontraron ¿Qué clase de plano?"

"Cuando no has de hablar de más" Gruñó el vago.

"Pero ¿Verdad que nada más les dije del plano? ¡Nunca les dije del tesoro, tú larguirucho! Ni de que íbamos a ir a la isla, ni de que nos venimos sin permiso de nuestros papás ¡Nada de eso!" Dijo la sabionda metiendo aun más la pata

"¿Conque andan buscando un tesoro y se vinieron sin permiso de sus padres?" Dijo el rey.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" Preguntó la niña.

"Porque eres una torpe y ya se lo dijiste todo" Gruñó Ostein resistiéndose a estrangularla.

"Necesito hablar con ustedes... vamos a tomar algo fresco ¿Te quedas aquí Milena?" Preguntó el rey a su esposa.

"Sí, yo aquí te espero"

"Que la niña se quede contigo"

"Sí, yo me quedo cuidándola"

"Que buena idea, así tomaré un poco de sol ¿Me comparte un poco de su aceitito para broncearme y agarrar un bonito color tostado?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"Toma lo que quieras, nosotros no tardamos"

Los muchachos se alejaron con el rey y la sabionda se quedó con la reina.

"De lo que se pierde Andy ¿Sabía que mi hermano no puede asolearse demasiado por qué se resfría? Si que raro que pueda resfriarse ¿Verdad? Pero él dijo que no era un extraterrestre ¿Usted cree que de veras existan los extraterrestres? Porque de ser así sería divertido tener uno como mascota ¿No cree?"

"Hablas más que un periquito"

"Pero soy un periquito bonito" Respondió la niña acostándose en la arena y la reina sonrió al verla tomando el sol como toda una turista

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí, para la clara inteligencia del rey, fueron suficientes algunas palabras de los muchachos para darse cuenta de la situación.

"¿Así que por eso decidieron venir a Molde?"

"Es que si encontramos un tesoro, dejaremos de ser pobres para siempre, Majestad" Dijo Ed.

"Vendería yo la carpintería y nos dedicaríamos a puro pasear" Agregó Ken.

"¿Podrían mostrarme ese misterioso plano?"

"Aquí está, aunque un poco sucio porque lo traigo dentro del zapato" Dijo el mayor.

El rey comenzó a reír abiertamente al revisar aquel plano.

"¿Por qué se ríe señor?" Preguntó Andy.

"Si ustedes supieran algo de geografía, se hubieran dado cuenta de lo mal que esta hecho todo esto. Las altitudes que indican aquí, no corresponden. Los nombres de estas islas no están en el Atlántico, sino en el Pacífico"

"Entonces ¿No es verídico el plano?" Preguntó Ed desconcertado.

"Claro que no muchachos, algún loco o bromista discurrió hacerlo, y nunca supuso que cuatro ingenuos iban a creer en él"

"Revíselo bien Majestad, mire cuantos datos da" Dijo Andy.

"Da muchos datos, pero todos falsos muchachos. Y ahora quiero que me contesten una pregunta honradamente ¿Ustedes están contentos de haber venido sin el consentimiento de sus padres?"

Ninguno se atrevió a contestar, no queriendo aparecer ante los ojos de sus amigos, como cobardes.

"Han cometido ustedes una falta muy grave, no se abandona el hogar de los padres por causas tan tontas"

"Majestad, yo soy el más cobarde de todos, aunque suponía yo que el plano era verídico, estaba muy arrepentido, ni siquiera podía dormir pensando que mi papá se quedó trabajando solo" Dijo Ken.

"Yo también señor, no he hecho más que recriminarme el haber abandonado a mis papás que tanto trabajan para mí" Lloriqueó Ed.

"También yo, Rey Fausto, aparte de haber extrañado mi suave cama, pienso en mi mamá y como fui tan vil para hacerle sufrir de nuevo huyendo y abandonándola" Terció Andy "Además de que me traje a mi hermanita, arriesgándola junto con nosotros en esta locura"

"Sí, en realidad yo también estoy arrepentido de haber dejado mi puesto en la hacienda de mi tío" Dijo Ostein de los dientes para afuera, pues en realidad no estaba arrepentido, más bien molesto por lo mal que había salido todo.

"Bien, pero como ustedes vinieron aquí porque se sintieron muy hombres, en la misma forma deben regresar para pedir perdón como es debido"

"Sí Majestad, así lo haremos" Dijo Andy.

"¿Podría saber con cuanto dinero cuentan?"

"Andy es el cajero" Dijo Ed.

"¿Cuanto dinero tenemos viejo?" Preguntó Ken.

"Casi nada"

"En reserva del castigo que les corresponde a sus padres y no a mí darles, por ahora no me queda más que ofrecerles unas habitaciones en mi casa de palaya. Mañana ustedes sabrán qué hacer"

"Gracias Majestad" Dijo Ken.

Cuando los muchachos regresaron a la playa, iban cabizbajos y tristes, mientras Helena, ajena a todo esto seguía gozando de las delicias del sol.

"Reina Milena, écheme tantita salivita en la piel para ver si ya chirrea, así prueba el ama de llaves la plancha cuando esté en su punto" Dijo la sabionda.

"Métanse al mar un rato y empiecen a pensar como van a hacer para regresar a Arendelle" Dijo el rey acercándose acompañado de los chicos.

"¿Regresar a Arendelle? ¿Qué hay del tesoro?" Exclamó la niña

"No hay tesoro, sabionda, el mapa resultó ser falso"

"Pero que malísima suerte, bueno, al menos nos divertimos y ya voy a ver a mi mami"

"Majestad, creo que no merecemos divertirnos en el mar después de lo que hemos hecho" Dijo Ken.

"Efectivamente, no merecen divertirse, pero sí darse un buen baño, porque con este sol y lo poco que han dormido de pronto se van a caer desmayados"

"Vamos sabionda, el rey Conan será muy amable de hospedarnos esta noche en su casa"

"¿También Pandita está invitada?" Preguntó la niña

"¿Quién es Pandita? Quiso saber la reina"

"Es esta perrita que me encontré ¿A poco no está divina?"

"Muy bien, también peude quedarse, pero primero deberás darle un buen baño"

"A la orden señor"

En Arendelle, la huida de los chicos, tenía a cuatro familias sufriendo.

La mamá de Ed enjuagaba sus lágrimas mientras lavaba.

"No llores Bergdis" Le dijo una vecina "Estas cosas son frecuentes"

"Me angustia pensar que le vaya a pasar algo a mi Ed"

"Tus bendiciones lo acompañarán, siempre ha sido un buen muchacho y no tardará en regresar"

En el taller del padre de Ken también añoraban al chico.

"Aquí tiene señor Dahl" Dijo un cliente pagándole al padre del chico "Me han entregado ustedes un buen trabajo, creo que su hijo va ser un gran ebanista"

"Gracias señor, pero debo decirle que no fue mi hijo quien lo hizo, sino yo"

"Su muchacho me dijo que él se encargaría de hacerlo todo"

"Mi muchacho se largó, no sé en busca de que tesoro, pero cuando regrese ya verá"

"Lo lamento mucho señor Dahl, pero no se aflija, su muchacho regresará pronto"

En el castillo las cosas no eran muy diferentes.

"Majestad ¿De nuevo no va a desayunar?"

"No gracias ¿Cómo voy a tener hambre sin saber donde está mi Andy?"

También Liv se encontraba preocupada por su niña.

"Dios mío, que horror, mi pobre Helenita expuesta a tantos peligros, quizás su hermano no sea tan buena influencia para ella como creímos" Pensaba la princesa.

"¡Elsa, Liv!" Gritó Hans corriendo por los pasillo

"¿Qué sucede Hans?" Preguntó Liv

"¿Averiguaste algo?" Agregó la reina.

"Sí, se sabe que tomaron un tren hacia Molde"

"¿Molde? Vayamos por ellos" Dijo Liv.

"No, Liv; Como vieron que eran menores de edad los bajaron unos poblados antes y allí escaparon"

"Oh no, ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Se lamentó la reina.

"Buscarlos, estoy seguro de que no les pasará nada porque son bastante listos. Pero es necesario localizarlos"

Mientras en Molde el Rey Conan decidió dar aviso a los padres de los chicos, del paradero de sus hijos.

"Usaré el comunicador mágico que me dieron y avisaré a Hans" Dijo el hombre utilizándolo.

De vuelta en Arendelle.

"Creo que alguien trata de contactarme en mi comunicador mágico" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Tal vez sea Andy" Exclamó la reina.

"Ojalá" Respondió Hans sacando su comunicador que de inmediato proyectó una especie de holograma de la persona que intentaba localizarlo. "Rey Conan"

"Hola Hans, Reina Elsa, Princesa Liv, es un gusto saludarlos de nuevo"

"El gusto es nuestro Majestad, díganos ¿A qué debemos el honor?"

"Quería avisarles que durante mi luna de miel en las playas de Molde me encontré con sus hijos acompañados de otros chicos, sólo quise avisarles para que no se inquieten. Están bastante arrepentidos de lo que hicieron, pero en castigo les he dicho que deben volver a Arendelle en la misma forma que llegaron hasta aquí, pasando mil dificultades"

"Oh muchas gracias rey Conan, pero creo que lo mejor será que vaya por ellos, hoy mismo tomaré el tren para ir a traerlos, claro que aquí les daremos su merecido"

"Estupenda noticia, pero no se las daré aún, que sufran unas horas más. Los he recibido en mi casa de playa, mis hombres estarán esperándolo en la estación para escoltarlo"

"Muchas gracias, nos veremos en breve"

Ambos cortaron comunicación.

"Ahora iré a dar aviso a las casas de los demás, para que ya nadie esté inquieto y saldré de inmediato hacia Molde" Dijo Hans.

"Llévame por favor" Dijo Liv "Quiero ver a mi princesita"

"Nada de eso, tú te quedas. Necesito darle a Helena un escarmiento y si llegas tú con tus besos y apapachos, no me darás tiempo para castigarla como se merece"

El papá de Ken echó a reír cuando el décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur le dio la noticia.

"Menos mal que están bien... condenados chamacos" Dijo el carpintero.

"Buen susto nos hicieron pasar estos cinco demonios"

"Debemos de pensar en la manera de castigarlos...yo pienso darle al mío unos buenos tablazos y pienso que también la mejor manera de darles un castigo adicional es prohibirles que se junten por una temporada"

"Me parece más que adecuado. Ya tendrá usted oportunidad de darle pronto sus tablazos, hoy mismo salgo para Molde y en un par de días estarán aquí"

"Muchas gracias por su informe, Príncipe Hans"

La mamá de Ed también se volvió sonrisas.

"Oh Príncipe Hans, que noticia tan agradable me da, estaba sufriendo de pensar que algo le pasara a mi Ed"

Pero después la mujer reaccionó con enojo.

"Pero en cuanto venga, voy a darle una buena castigada"

"Según me avisó un buen amigo que los tiene bajo su cuidado, están bastante arrepentidos"

"Sí, pero esta angustia no volverá a dármela Edvin, de mi cuenta corre. Pero ¿de casualidad no sabe si los niños encontraron el tesoro?"

"No señora, se dejaron guiar por un plano de algún loco"

"Pues con más ganas le voy a dar a mi hijo en el trasero"

Después el pelirrojo pasó a la hacienda del tío de Ostein para dar aviso también.

"Viéndolo bien no me parece tan mala la idea de que ese vago haragán volviera pasando mil penurias tal como hizo al largarse, a ver si así aprende la lección, es un holgazán, no quiere meterse a oficio, sólo va a la escuela disque a estudiar mucho, y mi esposa que lo ve como un hijo, le solapa y termina ayudándolo a salirse con la suya. ¿Qué va a hacer si algo nos pasa? Ese muchacho espera que lo mantengamos de por vida, y si no, entonces planea hacer dinero fácil, no quiere trabajar, de no ser porque le prometí a mi difunto hermano que cuidaría del chico, ya lo hubiera echado a patadas a la calle, hasta ahora se ha visto orillado al límite de mi paciencia"

"Les daremos un severo castigo en cuanto vuelvan, pero no me parece correcto que el muchacho, por más holgazán que sea, se venga solo, hay bandidos y podría pasarle algo"

"Supongo que tiene razón Príncipe Hans, gracias por avisar y también por ir por mi sobrino"

Encerrados en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que les habían asignado, los muchachos se recriminaban mutuamente.

"Si ustedes hubieran dicho que también les dolía dejar a sus papás, no hubiéramos venido" Se lamentaba Ken.

"Mira no hables, que tú fuiste el que tuvo la idea de que firmáramos con sangre el juramento" Replicó Ostein.

"Yo vine por acompañarlos a ustedes, porque el tesoro a mí ni me interesaba" Gruñía Andy.

"Pues los más culpables son ustedes tres, porque Helena y yo estamos más chicos, y ustedes me convencieron de abandonar a mis papás" Se quejó Ed.

"Cuando te conviene eres niño y cuando no, eres muy grande" Gruñó el mayor.

"¿Ahora resulta que te trajimos a jalones y amarrado?" Agregó Ken.

"Y viéndolo bien, la culpa fue tuya Ed" Terció Andy.

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque tú fuiste quien encontró el plano" Dijo Ostein.

"Sí, y el que egoístamente quería quedárselo" Agregó Ken.

"Yo ni sabía que era un plano, ustedes me lo descifraron ¡Si creí que era un panteón cuando le vi tantas crucecitas!" Replicó Ed.

"Pero si tú no te hubieras mostrado tan ambicioso, no habrías despertado nuestra codicia" Dijo Ostein.

"Es cierto" Dijo Ken.

"¿Qué cosa es codicia?" Preguntó Ed.

"Ansiedad por descubrir tesoros que ni siquiera existen, y que solamente son una tomadura de pelo" Replicó Andy.

"Tú eres el único culpable" Dijo Ken señalando al menor de sus amigos.

"¡Siempre tengo la culpa de todo!" Rezongó Ed.

"Claro que sí" Replicó Andy.

"Cuando vuelva a Arendelle al lado de mis padres, dejo la pandilla para siempre" Advirtió Ken.

"Yo también, siempre andamos en dificultades" Agregó el joven príncipe.

"Naturalmente tú te lavas las manos ¿No Anders? Agradecido debías de estar que no andas entre niños creídos que no saben gozar la vida" Gruñó Ken.

"Cuando menos no me meteré en estas andanzas" Rezongó Andy.

"¡Bueno ya! ¡Nos caímos gordos los cuatro; pico de cera y se acabó el asunto" Gruñó Ed.

"Vaya, pero que carácter se cargan los cuatro y tan guardadito que se lo tenían" opinó la sabionda

"¡Tú no te metas enana!" La regaña Ostein

"¡A mi hermana no le hablas así pedazo de animal!"

"Ya no hablen, porque de lo contrario nos vamos a seguir peleando" interfiere Ken

El rey Conan adivinaba aquella escena y reía con su flamante esposa.

"Están tan angustiados que casi se odian entre sí" Dijo el monarca.

"Es que lo que hicieron no fue poca cosa"

"Claro que no, y me extraña de Andy porque es un buen hijo, sé que hace como un año huyó también, pero lo creí incapaz de volverles a dar esta pena a sus padres, y los otros muchachos parecen buenos chicos. Yo creo que lo que pasó es que no dejan de ser niños aún, su cabeza se llenó de humo y ya se veían descubriendo el tesoro"

"¿Y cuándo llegará el Príncipe Hans?"

"Yo creo que para mañana temprano estará aquí"

"Me da risa verlos tan enojados entre sí"

De nuevo en la habitación, los chicos se hallaban furibundos, cada uno en un rincón, la niña por su parte se entretenía dibujando recostada en la cama. Cuando tocaron a la puerta.

"Están tocando la puerta, abre Ed" Dijo Ostein.

"¿Abre? ¿Pues qué soy tu criado?" Rezongó el niño y se volvió hacia el aprendiz de carpintero "Ken ¿No están oyendo que tocaron la puerta?"

"Y a poco yo soy su lacayo, que la abra Andy" Gruñó Ken.

"Y ustedes que dijeron, ya va el cajero a abrir la puerta como su fiel servidor, no señor, yo estoy para que ustedes me sirvan y no al revés"

"Si quieren yo abro" Dijo la niña dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero fue detenida por su hermano.

"No sabionda, tú no eres sirvienta de nadie"

"Pues entonces que sigan tocando" Opinó Ostein.

Pero ya nadie tocó, el picaporte dio vuelta y la puerta se abrió para dar paso al rey Conan.

"¿Están sordos? ¿Por qué no habrían?"

Al ver aquellas carillas tan enojadas, el monarca se dio cuenta de la riña que había entre todos y tuvo que disimular una sonrisa.

"Sólo venía a ver cómo estaban y si han pensado en cómo volverán a Arendelle"

"Estamos en eso Majestad" Respondió Andy.

"Bien, espero que duerman cómodos y no se desvelen demasiado"

"Gracias Rey Conan" dice Ken

El rey salió y el pleito comenzó de nuevo.

"¿Cómo le vamos hacer para volver a casa?" Preguntó Ed a Ostein.

"Yo que sé ¿Qué tengo que pensar siempre en todo?" Gruñó el vago.

"Ustedes quiébrense el coco pensándole, la sabionda y yo ya tenemos arreglado nuestro viaje de regreso y gratis, basta con que diga quien soy" Dijo Andy muy ufano y con actitud engreída.

"Sangrón" Le dijo Ed a Andy.

"¿Por qué me dijiste sangrón?" Replicó Ostein.

"Era para Andy, pero ahora que lo preguntas, también es para ti" Rezongó el menor.

"Enano majadero" Dijo Ken a Ed.

"¿Por qué le dices así a Ed? ¿Quién te mete?" Preguntó Andy a Ken.

"Y tú eres un malagradecido, te está defendiendo y tú te le arrancas" Gruñó Ostein.

"Ese es asunto de Andy y no tuyo" Dijo Ken.

Enfurecido, Ostein lanzó una bofetada a Ken y Ed saltó como un canguro sobre el mayor.

"¿Por qué le pegas alevoso?"

"Si Ostein me pegó fue por culpa de Andy" dijo Ken sobándose la mejilla

"¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

Ken se fue también sobre Andy, y éste contestó el golpe. Momentos después, todos reñían entre sí. Su estado nervioso y su mal humor los hizo explotar.

"Ay cielos" exclamo la niña observando la pelea "¿Debería traer al rey para que los separe? No, mejor los dejo, puede que con esto por fin dejen de pelearse por todo"

Y ocupando un cómodo lugar la niña se entretuvo gozando de aquella lucha.

"¡Ay, condenado, no me muerdas!" Exclamaba el vago al sentir la mordida de Ed

"De esta jalada te quitaré todos los pelos de la cabeza" le dice Ken a Ostein apoderandose de una mecha de cabello

Entonces Ed se retiró para tomar alientos.

"¿Ahora a quién morderé? ¿A cuál de los tres?" Pensaba contemplando a sus rivales enfrascados en la lucha

Pero entonces se le ocurrió un plan aun mejor y subiéndose a la cama, empezó a brincar, tomando vuelo.

"¿Ya no vas a seguir peleando Ed?" Preguntó la sabionda acercándose "Yo también quiero brincar en la cama, en mi casa no me dejan, a ver quién llega más alto"

Pero los planes de Ed no eran pasar un rato de diversión, una vez que ganó suficiente altura se dejó caer con toda su fuerza sobre los tres peleoneros.

"Uf" se quejaron todos

"Que divertido, sigo yo" y tomando vuelo también la niña saltó sobre sus amigos y les terminó de sacar el aire

Pero todos estaban tan ensimismados en su pleito, que ni siquiera notaron la presencia de la niña en la batalla.

Momentos después, arañados, mordidos y con la boca hinchada los cuatro peleoneros se miraban entre sí como fieras al acecho.

"¡Razón tenía mi mamá en no querer que yo fuera amigo de ustedes!" Opinó el elegido

"¡Huy, qué pena!" Exclamaron a coro los otros chicos

"Y también mi mamá tenía razón cuando me decía: ¡No te juntes con esos grandulones porque tú estás muy chiquito" opinó Ed

"¡Oh si, miren al bebé!" Dijo Ostein

"¡Qué chiquito!" Agregó Ken

"El que debería haberle hecho caso a su tío soy yo, siempre me decía que no traería nada de bueno que anduviera con esta bola de locos" dijo el vago

"¡Pues ni falta que haces!" Le dicen Andy y Ed

"El único que tenía razón era mi padre" dijo Ken "Siempre me dijo que yo tengo demasiada cabeza para estar perdiendo el tiempo con muchachos idiotas"

"¡Ya estará el genio!" Dijeron Ostein y Ed

"Oigan ya" opina la niña "Yo digo que ya se dijeron todas sus verdades, así que ¿Por qué mejor no se calman y averiguan la forma de volver a casa?"

"Pues para eso necesitamos saber cuánto dinero tenemos" le dice Ken

"A ver, qué es lo que dice el cajero ¿De cuánto dinero disponemos?" Preguntó Ostein.

"¡El cajero soy yo; pero no voy a darles nada! ¡Así que mejor cállense y déjenme que descanse un rato de sus horribles y simiescas caras!"

Dándoles la espalda Andy tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo ignorándolos por completo, entonces el vago se le acercó furioso.

"¡Mira fenómeno de circo, si no quieres que vuelva a empezar el pleito, afloja el dinero!"

"¡O si no lo aflojas, te aflojamos un diente de la serie de golpes que ya verás te vamos a soltar!" Añadió Ed

"Con amenazas no sacarán nada, tienen suerte de que pelee sin mis poderes, pero si me colman la paciencia los voy a convertir a todos en paletas congeladas" contestó el platinado

"Pues a mí no me gusta el chisme" dice Ed dirigiéndose a la puerta "Pero le voy a decir al rey que nos estás amenazando con tus poderes"

"¡No vayas boquiflojo! El rey no debe enterarse de lo que está sucediendo aquí" le dice Ken

"Ya que dan tanta lata, vamos a hacer cuentas, pues" dijo Andy sacando de entre su equipaje un costalito

"Esa melodía está más bonita" dice Ed mientras todos se acercan

Luego de contar el dinero, llegan a la triste conclusión de que el dinero no les alcanzará para su viaje de regreso.

"Parece que no podremos regresar cómodamente" Opina el vago

"Pero yo no quiero pasar por las mismas penurias que cuando llegamos a este sitio" se queja Ed

"Lo sé, pero es que no contábamos con el fiasco del tesoro, para el regreso nos imaginábamos volver con pompa y circunstancia" dice Ken.

"Pidamos otro aventón" Dijo la sabionda.

"No creo que sea buena idea, tuvimos suerte pero ¿Qué tal si nos sale un loco?" Dijo Ken.

"Lo que yo creo es que ya estuvimos desvelándonos mucho a pesar de que nos lo prohibieron, propongo que nos vayamos a dormir y mañana vemos que hacemos" Dijo Andy.

"Bien" Respondieron los demás, y aún molestos y sin dirigirse más la palabra, se fueron a dormir, ajenos a que Hans venía en camino y el castigo que les esperaba.

La niña por su parte fue atendida por sirvientas de confianza y fue instalada en una recámara aparte.

Por la mañana, los tres chicos seguían de pleito y se evitaban mutuamente, la sabionda por su parte se entretenía hojeando el libro cuando algo llamó su atención y fue a consultar a su hermano.

"Oye Andy esta palabra no me la sé ¿me podrías decir qué dice aquí?"

"Veamos... dice _quebrada_, _la quebrada__de Jenstadjuvet_ es un sitio que se encuentra en estas mismas playas_"_

"¿Y qué cosa es una quebrada?"

El elegido no sabia qué era, pero decidió bromear con su hermanita.

"La quebrada es la mamá de los quebrados sabionda"

"¿En serio es su mamá?" preguntó Ed sorprendido y de inmediato se apoderó de papel y pluma al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta

"¿Y ahora tú? ¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunta el vago

"A ver a la quebrada para que me diga cómo es qué se resuelven sus hijos los quebrados, a veces necesito hacer cuentas utilizándolos, pero nomás no me salen y no me salen" le explica el pequeño repartidor de hielo

"Está loco" opina Ostein al verlo salir del lugar "Se va y nos deja en medio de este predicamento"

"¡Déjalo, que se quede fuera del plan si eso es lo que quiere!" Le dice Ken

"Pedazo de tonto ¿para qué le dijiste que la quebrada era la mamá de los quebrados?" Le reclama el vago a Andy

"Porque yo no sé qué demonios será la quebrada y se me hizo fácil decirlo, porque estaba jugando con la sabionda"

"Pues déjame te digo que la quebrada son unas rocas muy altas en el mar" le explica el mayor "Algunos de los nativos de aquí se echan clavados desde la cima y los turistas les pagan por eso"

"Suena muy interesante" opina Ken

"Andy vamos a echarnos unos clavados, ándale" dice la niña jalando a su hermano

"¿Pues qué te crees que se trata de un juego?" Le dice Ostein a Helena "Es una labor muy peligrosa, se lanzan desde lo más alto con peligro de quedarse estrellados en las rocas"

"Oh cielos" dice la sabionda "Me gustaría ver eso ¿Qué tal si vamos?"

"Lo que debemos hacer es seguir pensando la forma de volver a casa" dice Ken

"Pero ¿y Ed?" Pregunta el príncipe

"Descuida, ya regresará furioso al descubrir que la quebrada no es la mamá de los quebrados" le explica el vago

Afuera Ed caminaba por la playa sin saber hacia dónde dirigir sus pasos.

"¿Dónde vivirá la quebrada?" Pensaba

En eso, se acercó a él un vendedor ambulante de su misma edad.

"Paletas de pescado mi amigo ¿no compras?" le ofrece un bocadillo que consiste en 3 trozos de pescado ensartados en un palo y cubiertos por una salsa sazonadora

"Mmmm, se ven deliciosas"

"Y saben mejor de lo que se ven ¿quieres una?"

"Si, dámela"

El bocadillo era en verdad delicioso y muy pronto Ed lo devoró por completo.

"Se ve que eres de buen comer" le dice el muchacho vendedor

"Sobre todo si se trata de algo tan delicioso"

"Bueno, yo me retiro, pero suelo venir a vender mis paletas todos los días como a esta misma hora, por si quieres seguirme comprando"

"Oye ¿tú no sabes dónde está la quebrada?"

"¡Claro que sí! ¿Quieres que te lleve?"

"Por favor, pero vamos aprisa, porque de aquí a que me diga cómo hago a sus hijos, va a ser tardado"

"¿Vas a buscar a los hijos de quién?"

"A los de la quebrada"

"Yo francamente no te entiendo"

"Es que tu profesión no te exige tener este tipo de conocimiento como a mí que soy un repartidor de hielo experto"

"Como digas, te voy a llevar a la mera punta de la quebrada por un lugar que yo sé"

"Bueno, yo te sigo"

De vuelta con los demás, el gusanillo de la curiosidad había entrado en el espíritu de los chicos, que no podían concentrarse en elaborar un plan para su regreso.

"Oye Ostein ¿y cobran por ver esos clavados?" Le pregunta Ken

"Nada, solamente va uno allá y desde ahí los ve, el dinero lo consiguen porque luego del clavado, la gente les arroja monedas, pero el espectáculo es gratis"

"¡Pues la mera verdad a mí me gustaría mucho ir a ver esos clavados!" Dice el platinado

"Vamos entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?" Dice la sabionda

"Oigan, pero ¿y si viene el rey y no nos encuentra?" Opina Ken

"No nos tardaríamos mucho" explica el mayor "la quebrada está muy cerca de aquí, nomás vamos a ver el clavado y regresamos en un dos por tres"

"¿Y cuánto es dos por tres?" Pregunta la niña

"Se refiere a que volveremos rápido sabionda"

"Puede que tengan razón, además necesitamos que nos pegue un poco el aire, así nuestras mentes volverán a trabajar en el plan"

"Pues vámonos entonces"

En tanto, Ed, siguiendo los pasos del chiquillo nativo, caminaba con dificultad entre las rocas.

"Oye ¿Ya vamos llegando?" Preguntó Ed.

"No, apenas nos estamos acercando"

"Pero ¿Por qué se le ocurriría a esa vieja hacer su casa tan alto?"

"Yo no sé de que vieja hablas"

"La quebrada ¿Acaso no es una vieja?"

"Claro que es vieja. Desde que yo nací ya estaba"

"Pues sigamos adelante"

Ed escalaba las rocas con dificultad, mientras el nativo lo hacía tranquilamente. Momentos después llegaban hasta el punto más alto.

"¡Chispas! Que altote está esto" Exclamó Ed "Oye, pero yo no veo la casa por ningún lado"

"Aquí no hay casa"

"¿Y entonces dónde está la quebrada?"

"Estás parado en ella" Dijo el otro chico dejando a Ed desconcertado "Mira, ven, acércate. Desde aquí vamos a ver muy bien cuando se echen el clavado"

"¿Cuál clavado?"

"Acércate, no tengas miedo"

"Pero como no voy a tenerlo si está muy alto aquí"

Mientras abajo, movidos por la curiosidad, Ostein, Ken, Andy y Helena habían llegado hasta la quebrada.

"¡Cuanta gente!" Exclamó la sabionda.

"Es que todos vienen a ver a los clavadistas" Dijo el vago "Miren, allá va aquel hombre escalando las rocas, ese es el que se va a echar el clavado"

"¿Y se sube hasta arriba?" Preguntó la niña.

"Sí se avienta desde ahí se mata" Exclamó Andy.

"No creo, ya ha de tener mucha práctica" Explicó Ken.

De vuelta en la cima de la quebrada.

"Que altote está esto, siento como que me mareo" Se quejó Ed.

"No seas gallina, la brisa se siente muy fresca. Yo también me echo ya mis clavados, pero de más abajo"

"Pues yo me los echo, pero nada más de trampolín"

"Mira, ahí ya viene Hércules subiendo"

"¿Hércules existe?"

"Así le decimos por lo bonito que se tira los clavados"

"¿Y se lo va a echar desde aquí arribota?"

"Claro que sí ¿A poco no lo sabías?"

"Nada, yo sólo venía a buscar a la señora quebrada"

De vuelta con sus amigos.

"Muchachos, miren que hay arriba ¿No es Ed aquel que está parado en la mera punta?" Preguntó Andy.

"¿A poco?" Preguntó Ken.

"Sí, muchachos es Ed" Dijo Andy mirando por sus binoculares.

"¿Y ese loco que andará haciendo allá arriba?" Preguntó la sabionda

De nuevo en la cima.

"Véndeme otra paletita de pescado, como que haber subido hasta acá me dio un hambre" Dijo Ed.

"Yo te vendo todas las que quieras"

"¿Aquí en la quebrada hay quebrados?"

"Muchos"

"Pues a lo que he venido, a conocer a los quebrados"

"Pero si a esos ya los enterraron"

En una roca más baja de dónde se encontraban Ed y su ocasional amigo. El clavadista se disponía a lanzarse.

"¿Y ahora este por qué se persina tanto?" Quiso saber Ed.

"Porque se va a lanzar al agua"

Con su acostumbrada maestría, el hombre se lanzó al vacío, logró esquivar las rocas y su cuerpo pasó a corta distancia del filo de aquellas. Por querer ver bien al clavadista, Ed se empinó más de lo conveniente.

"Allá va volando"

El clavadista cayó al agua y después de un minuto de expectación, el aplauso rompió el silencio, premiando así al valiente hombre.

"Muchachos, miren donde está Ed" Exclamó Ken al ver a su amigo empinado en la orilla.

"¡Santo Dios!" Exclamó Andy.

"Ya nos quedamos sin amigo" Agregó Ostein mortificado.

"Ya se hundió en el agua todito" Dijo Ed al vendedor en la cima.

"¡Pero te vas a caer tú!"

Hasta ese instante, Ed se dio cuenta del peligro en que estaba.

"¡Ay mamacita linda!"

Y al querer regresar, la piedra que pisaba se zafó de sus pies. El chiquillo nativo del lugar, viendo el peligro en que estaba el recolector, decidió empujarlo para que así esquivara las rocas y no fuera a estrellarse contra ellas.

Un grito unánime se escuchó entre el público que visitaba la quebrada.

"¡Santo dios espíritu de la quebrada, asísteme!" Pensaba Ed mientras caía al vacío.

"¡Andy has algo!" Gritó la niña zarandeando a su hermano.

"Si cae al mar tendrá más posibilidades de sobrevivir, si congelo el agua el golpe lo mataría o se ensartaría en una púa de hielo" Respondió el elegido.

El chico cayó sobre las enfurecidas olas desapareciendo.

"Alguien cayó desde arriba" Dijo un hombre.

"No, aventaron algún bulto" Dijo otro.

"¡Yo le vi pies y manos!" Exclamó una mujer.

"Era muy chico para ser persona" Dijo otra.

Ostein, Ken, Andy y Helena estaban mudos por la angustia.

"Nos hemos quedado sin Ed" Lloriqueó Andy.

"Pero Ed sabe nadar, quizá salga" Opinó Ken.

"De aquí no salen más que los expertos, y desgraciadamente Ed no lo es" Dijo Ostein.

"Iré por él" Dijo Andy saltando sobre el barandal, pero antes de lanzarse al agua vieron a su amigo emerger.

En el ir y venir de las olas Ed se encomendaba a todos los santos.

"¡Ay San Pascual Bailón, no dejes huérfana a mi madrecita"

Al pasar cerca de las rocas se prendió a una con fuerza.

"Miren, del agua está saliendo un enano" Dijo una mujer.

"No es un enano, es un niño" Dijo un hombre.

"Es el que se tiró desde lo más alto" Dijo alguien más.

"Pobrecillo, hay que aplaudirle" Dijo otra persona.

Al ver la figura de Ed que dificultosamente escalaba las rocas, sus amigos Ken, Andy y Helena rompieron a llorar riendo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Se salvó! ¡Se salvó!" Exclamó la niña.

"Ahí viene ya" Dijo Ken.

"No cabe duda que Ed tiene siete vidas como los gatos" opina el elegido

Ed ya no podía, pero el recuerdo de su familia le daba fuerzas para seguir escalando aquellas rocas.

"Yo no me quedo aquí, mi familia me espera en Arendelle ¡Ay, jamás me volveré a separar de su lado"

Venciendo mil dificultades, al fin logró llegar hasta dónde todo el público lo rodeaba aplaudiéndole frenéticamente.

"¡Bravo!"

"¡Bien chico!"

Y las monedas empezaron a caer a sus pies, pero Ed estaba traumatizado y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía.

"¡Ed, te salvaste de milagro, Viejo!" Exclamó Ostein estrechándolo.

"¡Mira cuanto dinero te están arrojando!" Dijo Andy.

"Si quieres yo lo recojo, si no le llevas el tesoro a tus papás, cuando menos llévale estas monedas" Dijo la sabionda juntando el dinero.

Pero Ed seguía sin hablar, veía al público y a sus amigos, pero su cara seguí inmutable, como si fuera una estatua.

"Anda Ed apóyate en mí para irnos pronto" Dijo Andy.

"Yo lo tomo del otro lado" Agregó Ken.

"Miren, todo el dinero que recogí" Dijo la niña.

"¿Ya lo ves? Le llevarás dinero a tus padres, Ed" Dijo Ken.

Emprendieron el camino a la casa del Rey Conan y fue entonces cuando las piernas de Ed empezaron a agitarse con un temblor incontrolable, y tuvieron que detenerse.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tiemblas?" Preguntó Ken.

"Creo que se volvió mudo" Dijo la sabionda.

"Nunca pensamos que llegaras a tener el valor para lanzarte de allá arriba" Dijo el vago.

"¿Se siente bonito?" Quiso saber la niña.

Al fin, Ed pudo hablar.

"Si lo encuentro lo mato" Gruñó el menor de los chicos.

"¿Si encuentras a quién?" Preguntó Andy.

"¿Y por qué quieres matarlo?" Agregó Ken.

"Al vendedor de paletas de pescado, él fue quien me empujó" Explicó Ed furioso.

"Pero ¿Qué andabas haciendo hasta allá arriba Ed?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Buscando la casa de la quebrada y ni la encontré. Andy, tú me dijiste que la quebrada era la mamá de los quebrados, pero no la encontré, y por poco me deshueso todito"

"Pero Ed ¿Es posible que te hayas creído lo que dije?"

"Entonces ¿Eran mentiras?"

"Sí viejo, lo dije sólo para vacilar a la sabionda, pero nunca pensé que tú te lo creerías"

"Esta me la vas a pagar" Gruñó el chico.

"¿Y yo por qué? En primera, yo no te lo dije a ti, en segunda no te aconsejé que fueras a treparte y en tercer lugar no imaginé que fueras tan menso de creértelo"

Los muchachos no imaginaron que en ese instante, el Rey Conan recibía al Príncipe Hans en su elegante hogar.

"¿Y dice usted Majestad que los muchachos están arrepentidos?"

"Ya lo creo. Los dejé en su alcoba reflexionando sus acciones. Hasta había pensado que los muchachos se regresaran aunque fuera a pie a Arendelle, para que tuvieran un castigo ejemplar"

"Pero desgraciadamente no se puede, pues no quisiéramos exponerlos a más peligros"

"Pues muéstrese muy enérgico Príncipe Hans"

"Ya lo creo, nunca le he pegado a Anders, pero ahora pienso hacerlo"

"Quédese usted aquí, yo entraré primero a ver que han pensado"

"Está bien Majestad"

El monarca abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar su cuarto vacío.

"¡Anders, Edvin, Ostein, Helena, Kenneth! ¿Dónde están?"

El silencio a sus llamados hizo comprender al rey que los muchachos no estaban.

"¡Ya se fueron!" De inmediato salió a comunicarle la noticia al decimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur "Hans, los muchachos se han ido"

"¿Cómo dice? ¿Se han ido otra vez? ¡Dios mío! ¿Y ahora cómo los localizaremos?"

Ambos tuvieron que guardar silencio al oír las voces de los chicos subiendo por la escalera.

"Pues a nosotros nos pareció hermoso tu clavado" Dijo la sabionda.

"Y a toda la gente también" Opinó Ken.

"Yo nada más les digo que si vuelvo a encontrar a ese niño pescado le deshago todita la cara"

"¿Cuál niño pescado?" Preguntó Andy.

El rey y Hans se escondieron para que los chicos no los vieran.

"¿Cómo cual niño pescado?" Preguna el vago

"¡El que me llevó a esas rocotas tan altas!"

"Pero vele el lado bueno, mira todo el dinero que recogí, con esto podemos volver a casa" Dijo la niña mientras entraban en la habitación.

"Por lo que hemos oído fueron a la quebrada" Dijo el Rey.

"Y tal parece que Ed se echó un clavado. No lo dudo, ese chico es capaz de cualquier locura" opino Hans

"Ahora entraré a ver que planes tienen"

En la recámara, los muchachos hacían cuentas mientras analizaban un mapa verídico buscando la ruta más conveniente. En ese instante se abrió la puerta y todos guardaron silencio al ver al rey.

"¡Vaya! Al menos ya están ideando la manera de volver con su padres"

"Si señor, conseguimos algo de dinero extra y creo que será suficiente para viajar en tren, si usted fuera tan amable de darnos alguna carta firmada para que no nos bajen a medio camino como la otra vez" Dijo Andy.

"Ya veremos, pero por ahora van a tener que suspender sus planes, el príncipe Hans ha venido, representando también a los padres de Ostein, Kenneth y Edvin"

"¿Mi papá está aquí?" Preguntó Andy angustiado.

"Sí, y ya me contó las noches tan angustiosas que pasaron todos los familiares de ustedes"

"¿Mi mami también estaba angustiada?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"¡Ya lo creo! ¿Ninguno pensó en el sufrimiento que iban a causar a sus padres al venir en esta ridícula aventura?"

En ese instante, Hans entró en la habitación y todos quedaron de una pieza, incluso la sabionda que empezaba a comprender el gran lío en que se habían metido.

"¡Mi papá!" Pensó Andy mortificado.

"Vamos a ver que es lo que puedes decirle a tu padre, Anders" Dijo el rey.

Andy avanzó cabizbajo y serio.

"¿Papá podrías perdonarme?"

"Sólo he venido a saber si ustedes quieren continuar aquí, tanto los padres de Ed, como los de Ken, y los tíos de Ostein estamos dispuestos a dejarlos si eso es lo que desean" Dijo Hans ignorando la disculpa de su hijo, aunque obviamente notó el cambio en su voz pero no le hizo aprecio.

"¿Dejarnos aquí? Ni lo mande Dios, yo sim mis papás no vivo. La he pasado muy mal sin ellos" Exclamó Ed.

"Pienso igual que Ed, jamás volveré a salirme de mi casa. No acabo de perdonarme el haber dejado a mi papá solo en la carpintería, sin ayudarle en su trabajo " Dijo Ken.

"Al decir lo mismo pareceré un perico" Dijo Ostein "Pero también estoy avergonzado de mi conducta y quisiera volver a casa" Agregó, cuando en realidad aún no estaba arrepentido, pero no quería que sus amigos siendo menores parecieran más sensatos.

"Papá, tal vez a nosotros es a los que menos puedas creer, porque tú a nosotros no nos necesitas; Sin embargo, comprendemos que hemos hecho muy mal y los hemos extrañado mucho" Dijo Andy hablando por él y su hermanita.

"Pero ¿Ustedes creen que con un perdone usted ya está solucionado todo? Les advierto que tanto yo como los demás, acordamos que si regresan a casa les daremos un castigo que no olvidarán jamás ¿Están dispuestos a aceptar ese castigo?"

"De antemano Príncipe Hans" Dijo Ken.

"¿Qué con una mano?" Preguntó la niña sin entender.

"No seas boba, de antemano quiere decir que anticipadamente aceptamos nuestro castigo" Replicó su hermano.

"Bien; si todos ya están dispuestos a soportar el castigo que sus padres les van a dar, y que lo tiene bien merecido, pónganse a hacer su maleta para que se vayan con el príncipe Hans" les dice el rey

"Si majestad" responden todos a coro

"¿Y qué hay de Pandita?" Pregunta la sabionda

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Le dice su papá extrañado

"Pandita es esta perrita que nos encontramos en nuestro camino para acá"

"Pues siento decirte que te has portado muy mal y no pienso premiarte con una mascota nueva, además de que ya tienes muchas en la casa"

"Por favor papi, Pandita me quiere mucho y ella no tiene la culpa de mis travesuras"

"Muy bien, Pandita se viene con nosotros, pero te advierto que durante todo tu castigo no podrás jugar con ella ¿te quedó claro jovencita?"

"Si papi, gracias"

Momentos después, más que felices los chamacos empezaron a acomodar su ropa como Dios les dio a entender.

"Ahí se está quedando un zapato" dice Ken

"Es mío, pero ahorita me lo pongo" responde Ed

"Disculpe, pero ¿Cuándo vamos a volver a Arendelle príncipe Hans?" Pregunta el vago

"Saldremos en el tren hoy mismo, para estar en casa mañana a primera hora del día"

"No te preocupes Pandita, tú vas a viajar conmigo, te llevaré a casa" le dice la niña a su amiguita peluda y esta demuestra su agradecimiento con lamidas

A la hora prevista, todos salieron a la estación del tren y la niña aprovechó para hacer méritos con su papá y lo tomó de la mano y al no recibir rechazo alguno, respiró tranquila.

"Que suerte tiene la sabionda, por ser una niña pequeña su castigo será menos severo que el mío y lo más probable es que ni le digan gran cosa" pensaba el elegido mientras contemplaba la escena "Una vez más el universo conspira contra mí, debería acostumbrarme"

Una hora más tarde, el rey y su esposa despedían a la comitiva con destino a Arendelle.

"Muchas gracias por sus atenciones majestad" le dice el sureño

"Era lo menos que podía hacer por estos 5 diablillos, lamento que vayan a castigarlos, aunque se lo merezcan"

"De vuelta en el palacio, yo castigaré a Andy, y así harán todos con sus propios hijos una vez que vuelvan a sus casas; pero lo que más les dolerá será estar separados por unos días" le explica Hans discretamente para que los chicos no lo escuchen

Como de costumbre, la sabionda ya se había olvidado de todo, para contemplar entusiasmada el tren que venia llegando a la estación.

"¡Allá viene!" Exclama la niña

"Disimula tu emoción Helenita" le dice Ken "Tenemos que poner cara de arrepentidos y tú estás más contenta que unas castañuelas"

"¿Y a poco a ti no te da gusto volver a viajar en tren, además de regresar con nuestras mamis?"

"Claro que me da gusto, pero no podemos mostrarnos muy felices"

"Guarden sus sonrisas y vamos a despedirnos del rey muy desanimadamente" les dice el platinado

"Majestad, agradecemos mucho todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros" le dice Ken

"Yo creo que nuestro angelito de la guarda nos lo puso en el camino" dice la sabionda

"Pues espero que para la próxima, su angelito de la guarda los haga cambiar de opinión antes de lanzarse nuevamente en una aventura tan peligrosa" les dice el rey

"Oh si" dice el elegido "Descuide majestad, después de esto le aseguro que todos aprendimos muy bien la lección"

"Gracias majestad, por todo" dice el vago

"Hasta pronto muchachos, que les vaya bien"

"Despídete tú también Pandita, dile adiós a nuestro amigo el rey Conan y su reina" dice la niña mientras hace que el animalito diga adiós con la pata

Una vez que estuvieron a bordo, ninguno podía contener la emoción de volver a casa.

"Yo me iré contigo papi" dice la niña ocupando el asiento de a un lado

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no me dirijas la palabra, recuerda que estás castigada"

"¿Y no puedo hablarte para nada? Pero que castigo tan cruel me has puesto ¿puedes creerlo Pandita? Mi papá se enoja sólo porque me vine en busca de una aventura, lo que pasa es que él no sabe que a mí la vida cotidiana me aburre mucho y prefiero la acción y las emociones fuertes"

"No me hables Helena, recuerda que no me tienes de muy buen humos"

"Pero si no te digo a ti papi, le digo a Pandita"

"Pues ¿Qué acaso no puedes hablarle un poco más bajo, yo creo que todo el tren te viene oyendo"

"¿Qué dices Pandita? No, claro que mi papi no es enojón, lo que pasa es que se preocupó mucho por mí y ahora viene de malas. Pero te aseguro que es el mejor papi del mundo. Y también es un soldado muy valiente ¿no lo sabias? Ah, pues déjame te cuento una de sus aventuras..."

Unos minutos después.

"… Y así fue como salvo a mi mami de aquel villano, fue entonces que se enamoraron y es que mi papi no sólo es el mejor marinero y soldado del mundo, también es el más guapo, por lo que unas semanas después de que se conocieron mi mami y él se casaron..."

Otros minutos después.

"… Y salvó a todo Arendelle que estaban en peligro por un tal Aksel, no termino de entender muy bien lo que pasó, pero bueno, mi papi los salvó a todos ¿verdad que mi papi es genial? Eso me recuerda, aquella vez en que tenía mucho miedo porque debajo de mi cama había un monstruo y entonces mi papi..."

Durante gran parte del viaje la sabionda continuó fingiendo que hablaba con su mascota y destacaba las cualidades de Hans, echándole muchas porras con la esperanza de que su castigo fuera menos severo.

"Tu hermana habla más que un perico" dijo el vago tapándose los oídos "Por piedad, alguien que la calle, ya me hartó su incesante parloteo"

"Es una mañosa" le responde Andy "Va tratando de calmar las cosas con mi papá antes de que lleguemos a casa, para no recibir el castigo que se merece"

"Supongo que recibir un castigo por fugarte de casa no será nuevo para ti" continua el vago

"Pues estás equivocado, no me gusta hablar de las penas del pobre Andy indigente en las calles de Londres, eso me parece deprimente" Dijo Andy pero de inmediato el vago se acomodo lleno de curiosidad, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que contarle un poco. "Si la otra vez no me castigaron, yo creo que por lo mucho que batallamos Birgit y yo viviendo en las calles y la pobreza, además de que me enfermé gravemente e incluso estuve a punto de morir"

"Vaya, no pues así hubieran sido unos desalmados si encima te castigaban"

"Pero esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes, no paso tanto tiempo, por lo que no alcanzamos a batallarle"

"Pero si tuvimos contratiempos, recuerda el incidente de la serpiente y el asesino escapado de la prisión"

"Si, pero no es lo mismo, volvemos tal y como nos fuimos, con salud, es por eso mismo que vengo tan de nervios"

Con el pasar de las horas, los nervios de los chicos aumentaban, mientras que en Arendelle todos se preparaban para su llegada. Reunidos en el castillo se encontraban los padres de los chicos.

"Muchas gracias por su cena Majestad, pero a mí no ha podido saberme nada por la angustia de mi niño" Dijo la madre de Ed.

"Sí, la comprendo señora Bergdis, sin embargo ya debemos estar tranquilas, porque Hans viajó en tren para ir por ellos y en una hora más tendremos a nuestros hijos aquí" Respondió la reina.

"¿Debemos esperarlos en la estación?" Preguntó la tía de Ostein.

"No lo creo" Respondió el padre de Ken "No debemos darles ninguna bienvenida"

"Yo debo ir a recogerlos a la estación con el carruaje real, si quieren venir pueden hacerlo" Dijo Elsa.

"Y yo iré contigo, no soporto ni un minuto más sin mi niñita" Dijo Liv.

"Pues yo también me muero sin mi Ed, pero no iré a la estación, esperaré a mi hijo en la casa para darle una buena paliza" Dijo la señora Bergdis.

"Yo opino igual que la señora, no iré a la estación, castigaré duramente a Kenneth"

"Desgraciadamente hace mucho que no le pego a Anders, y no quiero hacerlo. El mayor castigo será dejarle de hablar por unos días"

"Yo también le dejaré de hablar a Ed, pero aparte le daré su buena tunda, no puedo aguantarme" Insistió la señora Bergdis.

"En cambio yo tendré que hacerme la fuerte para castigar a Helena ¡Soy tan débil que cuando veo a mi hija sólo se me ocurre darle muchos besos!" Opinó Liv.

"Pues yo también, pero le aseguro que mi hijo no volverá a irse a buscar ningún tesoro" Dijo la madre de Ed.

"Ni el mío tampoco" Agregó el padre de Ken.

"Nosotros también castigaremos a ese vago irresponsable de mi sobrino, ya está grande para los golpes, pero le aplicaré un castigo mucho peor, le retendremos su sueldo, trabajará gratis para mí por una larga temporada, eso será para él peor que recibir todos los palazos del mundo" dijo el tío de Ostein

En el tren, la sabionda seguía gozando de las delicias del viaje con la esperanza de que su plan había funcionado y que sus palabras halagadoras hubieran ayudado a disminuir la ira de su padre, y por lo tanto también su sentencia.

"Miren que bonita se ve la luna" dijo la niña

"Todo está muy bonito" dice Ken "Pero nada más pienso en el regreso y el encuentro con mi papá y preferiría seguir sentado en el tren"

"¿Tu papá te pega?" Quiso saber Ostein.

"Casi nunca, sólo cuando se enoja mucho si lo hace ¡Y ahora le he dado bastantes motivos!"

"Yo preferiría que mi mamá me pegara y no que se enojara conmigo" Dijo Andy "¡Siento horrible cuando deja de hablarme!"

"Bueno ¿Y a qué hora hacemos la cama para dormirnos?" Preguntó la sabionda bostezando.

"Cuál acostarse, si dentro de unos minutos llegamos" le responde el vago

"¿Dentro de unos minutos?" Exclamó Ed "Oh cielos, a pesar de que tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis papás, ya me imagino lo que me van a arder esta noche las posaderas" Se lamentó el chico.

Momentos después el tren se detenía en la estación. Andy y Helena sonrieron abiertamente.

"¡Ahí está mi mamá!" Exclamó la niña.

"¡También la mía!" Agregó su hermano.

"Entonces mi mamá debe estar en primera fila ¿Dónde estará que no la miro?" Dijo Ed mirando la muchedumbre por la ventana.

"Yo no creo que haya venido mi papá" Dijo Ken.

"Ni mi tío, pero no importa, conozco el camino de regreso" Rezongó el vago.

Andy y Helena echaron a correr buscando ansiosamente la protección de sus madres.

"¿Dónde se metería mi mamá que no la veo? Pela bien el ojo Ken" Dijo Ed.

"No Ed, yo creo que ni tus papás ni los míos vinieron"

"De tus papás no sé, pero mi mamá te aseguro que no pierde ni un segundo para apapacharme"

"Más vale que vayas preparado para el apapacho que te va a dar tu mamá, porque no va a ser muy bonito que digamos"

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamita linda!" Exclamó Andy al reunirse por fin con la reina.

"Retírate Anders, si vine a la estación fue sólo como parte de mis deberes reales" Respondió bruscamente su madre, aunque también notó el cambio en la voz del chico, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

"¡Mami!" Exclamó la sabionda.

"¡Mi Helenita!" Respondió Liv abrazándola.

"¡Liv! No creo que tú tengas que hacerle un recibimiento así a Helena, ahora" Gruñó Hans.

"Es cierto Helenita, estoy muy enojada contigo"

"Oiga reina Elsa ¿Dónde me dejó a mis papás?" Preguntó Ed.

"Tus papás están en tu casa esperándote, vamos a llevarlos"

"¿También mis papás sabían que hoy regresaría?" Preguntó Ken.

"También, pero no quisieron venir a la estación, lo mismo que los tíos de Ostein"

"Mamá, te juro que estoy muy arrepentido" Dijo Andy al sentir el rechazo de su madre.

"Ya te dije que no me dirijas la palabra Anders"

"Prefiero que cuando lleguemos a casa me pegues, pero no dejes de hablarme mamá"

"Te ordeno que te calles"

"Mi mamá tiene que haber venido" Insistió Ed "Yo voy a buscarla"

"No Ed, te aseguro que no vino" Dijo la reina.

Los ojos de Ed comenzaron a alargarse notablemente.

"Ya le estás zacateando al castigo ¿Verdad?" Dijo Ken.

Pero Ed no respondió y comenzó a llorar.

"¿Y ahora por qué lloras?"

"Para que mi mamá no haya venido a recibirme, es porque ha sufrido más que con un cólico hepático y eso me destroza el corazón"

De vuelta en Arendelle, se comenzó a llevar a cabo la sentencia en cada hogar.

"Delante de tus amigos no quise humillarte pegándote, pero voy a hacerlo" Dijo Hans a su hijo en privado.

"¿Vas a pegarme?" Preguntó Andy mientras la temperatura bajaba en la habitación.

"Sí, nunca lo he hecho, pero debes recibir tu castigo como es debido"

"Supongo que tienes razón, y estoy dispuesto a recibir el castigo que quieras darme"

"Unos cuantos cinturonazos no te matarán"

"Claro que no papá"

Por vez primera, Hans castigó a Andy haciendo uso del cinturón, y a pesar del dolor que sentía, Andy se mostró sereno soportando el castigo valientemente.

"Hablé con tu madre, debes saber que ya no habrá bicicleta, ni trineo, ni verás a tus amigos por mucho tiempo, ni a tu hermana"

"Papá hazme lo que quieras, pero déjame ver a mis amigos y a la sabionda"

"Si te portas bien y sabes ganarte esa amistad, volverás a verlos más adelante"

Después de castigar a su hijo, se dirigió a las habitaciones de huéspedes para castigar ahora a su hija.

"Hola papi" Dijo la sabionda con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Que papi ni que papi, sabes bien que estoy enojado contigo Helena"

"¿Vas a pegarme?"

"¿Qué comes que adivinas?"

"Creo que los golpes no son buenos Hans, pegarle a una criatura es un salvajismo" Dijo Liv

"Más salvajismo es educar mal a un hijo"

"Hay otras formas de corregir, la niña tiene sólo siete años, sabes que nunca me he opuesto a que Helena conviva con su hermano, pero creo que esta vez, el único culpable fue Andy, está claro que él no debió llevársela, y menos después de todo lo que pasó cuando escapó la otra vez"

"Andy ya recibió su castigo, y si bien siento que gran parte de la culpa es de él, y estoy decepcionado de que hubiera vuelto a escapar, también a Helena le corresponde parte del castigo"

"Y será castigada, no podrá salir a jugar, no habrá postre, ni vendrá a Arendelle a visitar a su hermano"

"¿Ya no veré a Andy?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"Ya no Helena"

"¿Ya nunca?"

"Ya nunca"

"No, mejor péguenme, pero no me separen de mi hermano" Lloriqueó la niña.

"Ya veremos que dice el tiempo, pero por ahora olvídate de él, de explorar, de recolectar miel y de jugar con tus mascotas" Dijo Hans.

En la hacienda, Ostein escuchaba su sentencia.

"¿Qué? ¿Una temporada trabajando sin sueldo? Ni que fuera un esclavo" Gruñó el cínico muchacho.

"Pues ahora pasarás a serlo"

"Pero tú no puedes hacerme esto"

"Es eso o irte a la calle, porque óyelo bien, no pienso mantener un holgazán como tú toda la vida, y ve olvidándote de tus amigos, ya estás grande para pasarla jugando como un chiquillo, ya es hora de que empieces a tomarte la vida en serio "

Furioso y pateando todo en su camino, el muchacho se dirigió a su habitación.

También en la carpintería había alboroto, el señor Dahl, con una vara daba su merecido a Ken.

"Te daré más hasta que chilles"

"Ya papá, por favor. No lloro porque sé que merezco estos golpes, pero me duelen bastante"

"Y ahora te acuestas sin merendar, y además despídete para siempre de tus amigotes que sueñan con tesoros imaginarios"

"Papá, ya me pegaste, no me quites a mis amigos, yo los quiero mucho, ellos no son malos"

"Te equivocas, si eso es lo que más quieres, ese será tu castigo, no volverás a verlos"

Cuando Ed entró en su vivienda, quedó sorprendido al ver a sus padres viéndolo con severidad.

"Hola, ya llegué"

"Estás en problemas" Rio su hermano mayor burlonamente mientras salía de la habitación.

"¿Con que te fuiste a buscar un tesoro?" Dijo el padre.

"Muéstranos las monedas de oro inmediatamente" Agregó su madre.

"¿Saben que fue lo anecdótico de todo esto? Resultó que el tesoro no existía"

"Pues debes saber que aunque hubieras traído dos velices llenos de oro macizo te los arrojábamos en la cabezota" Gruñó la mujer.

"Pesarían mucho mami"

Momentos después, Ed al igual que sus amigos recibía unos buenos palos.

"Y desde ahora se acabaron los postres y ya no se te consentirá" Dijo su padre.

"Ahora tú mismo lavarás tu ropa y harás tu comida" Agregó su madre.

"Sí mamá lo que tú digas" Dijo Ed sobándose el trasero. "Castíguenme todo lo que quieran, pero perdónenme, no tienen idea de lo que sufrí estando lejos de casa"

"¿Si tanto sufriste entonces para qué demonios te largaste?" Dijo su padre.

"Porque soy un tonto, pero no por falta de cariño, yo los adoro"

"Y olvídate de tus amigos para siempre" Dijo su padre "Esos muchachos sólo son mala compañía"

"¿Qué dices papá? Pero si ya me pegaron ¿Por qué ahora me van a quitar a mis amigos del alma?"

"Porque así lo decidimos, olvídate de ellos para siempre, se acabaron sus jueguitos en el solar, esos muchachos sólo te llenan la cabeza de tonterías, y ahora a la cama sin cenar"

Esa noche en Arendelle, cuatro chicos y una niña lloraban en sus camas.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? QUE MAL QUE EL MAPA DEL TESORO ERA FALSO ¿SERÁ ESTE EL FIN DE LA PANDILLA? ¿POR ESTA TRAVESURA ANDY Y HELENA IRÁN A CRECER SEPARADOS COMO HICIERON ELSA Y ANNA?**

**PARA LA NUEVA VOZ DE ANDY PENSÉ EN ****_LILIANA OC_**** QUIEN NO ES DOBLADORA PROFESIONAL, PERO HA HECHO UNOS EXCELENTES FANDUBS DE DRAGON BALL Z Y SUPER DANDO LA VOZ A TRUNKS NIÑO, EL HIJO DE VEGETA.**

**ESPERO NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, LOS QUIERO CHICOS Y CHICAS.**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	51. Chapter 51

**HOLA A TODOS, ANTES QUE NADA UNA MEGA DISCULPA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, ESTUVE EN EXÁMENES PARCIALES Y FUERON UNOS DÍAS MUY PESADOS, ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN DESANIMADO.**

**GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES GUSTE:**

Los muchachos habían soportado valientemente los azotes que sus respectivos padres les dieron. Comprendieron todos (Menos Ostein) que su acción ameritaba una fuerte reprimenda.

Como parte del castigo tanto para Andy como para su hermana, la familia Westerguard había regresado a la villa y ninguno de los hermanos sabía cuando se volverían a ver.

"Mi mamá no me habla y tiene razón" Pensaba Andy mientras la reina desayunaba sentada a la misma mesa que él sin voltearlo a ver siquiera.

Pero en lo que no estaba de acuerdo ninguno, era que les ordenaron no volver a ver a sus amigos como antes.

"No es posible, para mí la vida sin mis amigos será de lo más aburrido" Se lamentaba Ken mientras pulía una mesa.

"Es cierto que los muchachos son más chicos que yo, pero los quiero mucho y sin ellos no tendrá chiste vivir" Pensaba Ostein muy entristecido mientras limpiaba los establos.

"Nos peleamos muy duro en Molde" Pensaba Andy mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca "Pero todos nos queremos, si mi mamá insiste en que no vea a mis amigos, no sé lo que va a ser de mí. Además no me gustaría una vida sin la sabionda, no quiero que estemos como mi mamá y mi tía"

En la villa, la niña también pensaba en su hermano mientras hacía tarea.

"No puede ser posible tanto castigo, ya no voy a ver a Andy nunca, creceremos, nos casaremos, llegaremos a viejitos y todo separados. Vida no me des pena inmerecida. Yo quiero mucho a mi hermano y sus amigos aunque están bien locos, me simpatizan, ya hasta estaba cayéndome bien el sangrón de Ostein"

En su casa, tratando de aminorar su falta, Ed trabajó duramente al parejo de su mamá.

"Me jugaron rudo mis papás, me pegaron, no me hablan y como si fuera poco, me quitan a mis amigos del alma" Pensaba Ed, pero al ver a su madre aproximarse, se apresuró en hacer méritos "Mira mami, que blanquita te dejé la ropita"

"Menos parloteo y más acción, enjuaga la ropa y tiéndela"

Tratando de aminorar su falta, Ed trabajó duramente al parejo de su madre.

"Oye mami ¿No quieres venir a ver si ya está cocido este almidón?"

"Ya quítalo de la lumbre o se va a espesar, déjalo enfriando y ve a seguir lavando la ropa"

"Sí mamá, pero ya se acabó el jabón"

"Pues ve a la tienda y compra uno"

"Sí mami, al instante voy ¿De donde tomo el dinero?"

Ed no pudo disimular la alegría que sentía.

"Voy a comprar el jabón y de paso llego a la carpintería a ver a Ken" Pensaba el chico.

Pero como si leyera su mente, su madre cambió de parecer.

"Yo creo que lo mejor es que yo vaya a comprarlo"

"Pero ¿Para que te cansas mamita? ¡Puedo ir volando y regresar en un santiamén!"

"Te pones contento porque piensas que al salir a la calle, vas a buscar a tus amigotes"

"No mamacita linda, te aseguro que ni se me había ocurrido"

En la carpintería, también Ken trabajaba arduamente en compañía de su padre. Pero mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas en su labor, su pensamiento estaba con sus amigos.

"¿Qué estarán haciendo? A lo mejor están en un partidazo de béisbol" Pensaba "Oye papá, creo que ya casi no quedan clavos ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar más?"

"Iré yo mismo, tú encárgate de la carpintería y pobre de ti si llego a enterarme de que pusiste un solo pie afuera"

"Descuida, aquí te espero"

No muy lejos de ahí, Ostein estaba de lambiscón con su tía, con la esperanza de que como siempre, le solaparía y convencería a su tío de levantarle el castigo.

"Mira tía, que bonita y reluciente te dejé la cocina, hasta parece que todo es nuevo"

"Si ya terminaste, vendrás a ayudarme a sacudir el tapete"

"Pero no has mandado traer lo necesario para la comida ¿No quieres que vaya a traerlo?"

"Lo tengo todo, no te preocupes. No tienes para qué salir a la calle"

Y Ostein tuvo también que resignarse y quedarse en su casa sin poder ver a sus amigos.

"A ellos por ser más chicos no les habrán puesto un castigo tan duro y estarán muy contentos en el solar"

Andy, con aquella orden de no ver a sus amigos, la pasaba de lo más aburrido, pues no tenía nada que hacer en el castillo.

"¿Sabes Gerda? Quisiera ir a la botica a comprar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, me duele un poco" Dijo Andy al ama de llaves.

"Si te sientes mal, mandaré traer al doctor"

"No es para tanto Gerda, con unas pastillas se me quitará"

"Entonces se las encargaré a algún sirviente, no necesitas salir, tu madre lo prohibió"

"Es que me aburre mucho el castillo, no tengo nada que hacer"

"Lo consultaré con tu madre"

La mujer explicó a la reina lo sucedido.

"Conque está aburrido ¿Eh? Pues voy a darle un trabajo especial" Dijo la reina.

Momentos después varios sirvientes se acercaban a Andy llevando varios pares de zapatos.

"¿Y esto?"

"Son todos los zapatos que hay para bolear, pedí que te los entregaran para que te entretengas en algo, ya que estás tan aburrido" Explicó su madre asomándose por la puerta de su oficina.

Por vez primera, Andy no tuvo más remedio que ponerse a dar grasa a zapatos sucios.

"Y los muchachos ¿Dónde estarán? Lo más probable es que estén jugando muy tranquilos sin acordarse de mí"

Los siguientes días, los chicos la pasaron muy trabajadores en sus respectivas casas, sin poder dar un solo paso a la calle.

"¿Ya terminaste de bolear todos los zapatos Anders?"

"¿Es … es a mí?" Preguntó Andy esperanzado al ver que su madre le dirigía la palabra.

"Sí a ti ¿Ya acabaste?"

"Ya mamá, mira que bonitos y brillosos me están quedando, y alcancé a terminarlos para irme a dormir temprano y madrugar mañana para el primer día de recolección de hielo"

"¿Recolección? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Que con este calor, la gente necesita hielo y mañana comienza la recolección en las montañas y siempre me voy con mi tío Kristoff ¿Recuerdas?"

"Eso se acabó, tú te concentrarás en tus estudios y dejarás de ir a recolectar hielo"

"¿Qué dices mamá?"

"Lo que oyes, no más recolección de hielo, eso sólo te distrae"

"Pero tú dijiste que estabas orgullosa y que a como estaban las cosas en otros países que estaban derrocando la monarquía, era una excelente idea que supiera ganarme la vida haciendo algo útil"

"Eso pensaba antes, pero ni a tu papá ni a mí nos agradan las amistades que hiciste en el pueblo, a partir de hoy te juntarás con puros muchachitos de tu clase, hemos considerado la opción de mandarte a estudiar al extranjero a una escuela fina"

"No, eso no puede ser, yo aprendo muy bien con el Sr. Rohde" Exclamó Andy.

"Para aprender bien, basta con el empeño del estudiante, si te lo propones podrás aprender donde sea"

"Pero ¿Y mis misiones como el elegido?"

"Hablaré con los trolls, aún cuando pasaste la prueba que demostró que eras el elegido, creo que aún te falta madurar, tus deberes mágicos deberán esperar un par de años más"

"No mamá, ustedes no pueden hacerme esto. Yo quiero mucho a mis amigos, y más todavía a la sabionda, tú sabes perfectamente lo que es crecer sin amigos y separado de tu hermana, no puedes hacerme esto, es una injusticia"

"Lo siento, pero son mis órdenes"

Y sin poder objetar más, Andy no tuvo más remedio que acostarse humedeciendo la almohada con sus lágrimas.

"No volveré a ver a mis amigos ni a mi hermana, esto es terrible"

En la villa, también Helena extrañaba a su hermano.

"Papi, ya pasaron varios días ¿Ya puedo ir a ver a Andy?"

Hans disimuló la gran satisfacción que sentía al ver que el castigo que había impuesto a su hija era tan fuerte como su falta.

"No Helena, te hemos dicho que ya no"

"Pero tú sabes lo mucho que quiero a Andy"

"Tú también sabías lo mucho que te queremos y sin embargo, te largaste sin permiso causándonos mucha angustia"

La niña sólo permanecía triste y cabizbaja.

"Ahora vete ya y déjame terminar mi trabajo. Tú al igual que los demás estuvieron dispuestos a aceptar el castigo, entonces no debes replicar más"

"Yo no sabía que sería un castigo tan horrible" Lloriqueó la niña alejándose y corriendo a su habitación.

Ostein por su parte, preparaba la ropa que se llevaría a la escuela al día siguiente.

"De camino al colegio buscaré a los muchachos, ya me contarán ellos que clase de castigo les dieron, no debe haber sido tan fuerte como el mío"

"Y esta ropa ¿Qué hace en la silla?"

"Es la ropa que me voy a poner mañana lunes para ir a la escuela, tía"

"¿A la escuela? No Ostein, tu tío tiene razón, ya eres todo un jovencito y lo mejor será meterte a oficio"

"¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres decir que ya no voy a ir a la escuela?"

"Ya no, hay un albañil que necesita un mozo aprendiz y tu tío hablará con él para que aprendas el oficio"

"Pero yo ya tengo mi trabajo aquí con mi tío"

"Pero él cree que viviendo siempre bajo su ala no aprenderás nunca lo que es ganarse la vida. Así como te sentiste muy hombre largándote con tus amigos, lo mejor será que nos lo demuestre trabajando"

Por su parte, la madre de Ed, veía el alboroto de su hijo que acercaba sus herramientas y equipo para ir al día siguiente a la recolección.

"En realidad pasamos unos días muy bonitos ¿Verdad mamá? Tú y yo solitos aquí, encerraditos en nuestro nidito. Mañana me vas a extrañar un poquito, porque ya vas a tener que almidonar tú solita la ropa"

"¿Y a donde piensas ir mañana?"

"¿Cómo a donde mamá? ¡A la recolección!"

"¿A la recolección? En realidad, ya no vas a ir"

"¿Cómo dices mamá? ¿Olvidas que soy un recolector en entrenamiento?"

"Siempre le he dicho a tu papá que estás chico para ese trabajo"

"Pero no soy chico, soy bajito que es distinto, y crecí dos centímetros el último año, me siento muy fuerte"

"Tu padre y yo hablamos y decidimos que se acabó la recolección para ti. Además siempre te costaba trabajo levantarte y llegabas tarde"

"¿Sabes? No sé porque pero ahora tengo mucho entusiasmo por ir a las montañas"

"Pues ya se te pasó tu oportunidad, de hoy en adelante, no volverás a ir a la recolección, te quedarás aquí conmigo, me ha gustado mucho como me ayudas con tanto quehacer"

"Pero ¿No te has puesto a pensar en el mañana? Yo necesito trabajar para hacerme despabilado"

"Te creíste muy macho para irte solo a Molde y entonces es mejor que, siendo tan macho, ayudes a tu mamá con tanto trabajo que hay aquí en las casa"

"¿Estás bromeando mamá o me estás diciendo la verdad?"

"Yo no bromeo con un niño tan ingrato"

"Entonces ¿Ya no iré a las montañas?"

"Ya no y ahora pon a remojar la ropa para que mañana la laves"

Al igual que sus amigos, Ed no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, mientras se alejaba lloroso.

"Esto si es espantoso, no volver a ver a mis amigos es como si me cortaran la vida con unas tijerotas"

Largos días pasaron y los chicos siguieron en su castigo añorando los momentos en que se divertían juntos.

"Lavar ropa y más ropa, esto no tiene ningún futuro" Se quejaba Ed mientras tallaba la ropa en el lavadero bajo el sol.

Ken mientras trabajaba con desgano.

"Es bonita la carpintería y todo, pero ¿De qué sirve la vida si no tienes a tus amigos? Seguramente también le prohibieron a la princesa Kristy que me dirigiera la palabra ¿Volveré a verla? Es un tanto escandalosa, pero también es muy buena"

En la villa, la sabionda también añoraba su libertad.

"Que letra tan fea tengo, ya sé, me pondré a copiar lecturas de mis cuadernos para mejorarla"

El más aburrido era Andy, en el castillo no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

"Voy a ponerme a leer un rato" Dijo el chico sentándose a la mesa.

En el otro extremo de la biblioteca se hallaban sus primas.

"Entonces, si Andy ya no va a verse con sus amigos nunca ¿Eso significa que ya no veremos tampoco a Ken nunca?"

"Supongo que sí, es decir, el castigado es Andy, no nosotros, tú puedes hablarle a quien quieras, pero no entiendo por qué tanta nostalgia de repente por Ken ¿Eso será acaso amor?"

"Ja ja, que graciosa, fue tan divertido que olvidé reírme, a mí no me gusta Ken"

"Entonces ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto no verlo?"

"Porque me parece que es un buen chico"

"A mí me parece un tanto ordinario"

"Eso dices tú porque no se la pasa estudiando, pero es muy trabajador"

"Pero ya ves que es una mala influencia, fue uno de los que sonsacaron a Andy para escapar"

"En primera no se lo llevaron a punta de pistola, él fue porque quiso. Y en segunda, Ken lo hizo por ayudar a su familia para salir de pobres, como cuando estaba vendiendo periódicos"

"Bueno supongo que si es trabajador"

"Y siempre le ayuda a su papá en la carpintería, y cuida de sus hermanitas menores"

"Si, supongo que debe ser pesado, ya que es el mayor y el único hombre"

"Así es, por eso no debes juzgarlo sin pensar antes"

"Ya pues, no te esponjes y mejor déjame seguir con mi tarea"

"¿Y tampoco vamos a ver a Helena?"

"Cierto, y creo que la voy a extrañar"

"También yo, es una de mis mejores amigas"

"Lo que no entiendo es como mi tía va a permitir que Andy sea separado de Helena si ella sabe mejor que nadie lo que se sufre cuando te separan de tu hermana"

Ambas niñas suspendieron su plática al oír aproximarse a su tía.

"Mira Andy" Dijo la reina entrando a la biblioteca "Escribí al colegio internacional de Oslo para inscribirte y me responden que será todo un honor recibirte"

"Eso suena... genial" Dijo el chico con desgano.

"¿O sea que ya no veremos a Andy, tía?" Preguntó Ellinor

"Claro que lo verán, en vacaciones de verano y de navidad"

"Pero ya no tanto como antes" Replicó Kristy

"Sí, sé que es difícil, pero de esta forma su primo aprenderá y se preparará más"

Los tres chicos se quedaron tristes y compungidos con esta decisión.

Un par de días después, sabiendo que ya era el momento de levantar el castigo a los chicos, la madre de Ed le hacía un encargo a su hijo.

"Ve a la tienda a comprarme un cuarto de azúcar y una taza de café"

"¿A mí me estás hablando mamá?"

"Claro que sí ¿O crees que se lo estoy ordenando a la olla?"

"Es que como no querías que saliera de casa"

"No me lo recuerdes o te voy a dejar aplastado en la silla"

"¿Qué quieres que te traiga mamita linda?"

"Un cuarto de azúcar y una corona de café"

Sin poder disimular su alegría, Ed recibió el dinero que su mamá le daba.

"Ojalá encuentre a los muchachos en el solar" Pensaba el chico.

A su vez, el papá de Ken le hizo un encargo.

"Ve a la tlapalería a comprar medio kilo de clavos de una pulgada"

"También hace falta un poco de pegamento papá"

"Es cierto, también te compras una lata"

Al recibir el dinero de manos de su padre, Ken salió feliz.

"Iré al solar a ver si están los muchachos"

En casa de Ostein, su tía también le encargaba algo.

"Ostein, se me olvidó comprar aceite para guisar y no tenemos ni gota"

"Sí, tía linda, voy como de rayo a comprarlo"

El chico se estrujaba las manos mientras su tía sacaba el dinero del portamonedas.

"Dios quiera que encuentre a los muchachos en el solar" Pensaba.

También Andy escuchaba las palabras de su madre sin podre creerlas.

"Necesito que vayas a comprar un frasco de tinta, ya se me terminó y olvidé decirle a Kai para que mandara comprarlos"

"Si mamá, ahoritita te lo traigo"

"Pero ¿Acaso sabrás tú a donde debes ir? Quizás deba mandar mejor a alguien más"

"Oh no, mamá, yo sé ir muy bien"

La reina contempló la felicidad de su hijo cuando le entregaba el dinero.

"Veremos que tan bueno eres para hacer las compras"

Más temprano ese mismo día en la villa, la sabionda notó que al parecer iban a salir, pues su niñera la estaba arreglando y pronto a bordo de un carruaje recorría las distancias en compañía de sus padres.

"¿A dónde vamos mami?"

"A Arendelle a hacer unas compras"

"Genial" Pensaba la niña "Con suerte y me toca ver a mi hermano, sólo espero que mis papás no me saboteen"

La niña sonrió al reconocer las calles de la ciudad. Tan pronto bajaron del carruaje, su padre le habló.

"Helena, tu madre y yo iremos a comprar unas cosas, tú mientras puedes ir al parque y te recogeremos en 20 minutos"

"Si papi" Dijo la niña y después pensó "Iré a buscar a Andy al solar, porque capaz que si voy al castillo, Elsa me delata"

Como verdaderas centellas, los muchachos y la niña corrieron hacia el solar por distintos rumbos en vez de cumplir con el encargo de sus padres.

El primero en llegar fue Ed.

"Ni sus luces, que mala suerte tengo, ni siquiera saben que estoy castigado y que ya no volveré a la recolección"

Pero luego, Ken llegó también haciéndolo dar un salto de felicidad.

"¡Ken!"

"¡Ed!"

Y los dos se abrazaron con verdadera ansiedad.

"Mi mamá me ha tenido bien amarradote en mi casa"

"Igual mi papá, ya estoy de clavos y serruchos hasta el copete"

La voz de Ostein los hizo estremecer.

"¡Ed, Ken, que gusto encontrarlos!"

"¡Ostein!"

"¿Has venido seguido al solar?" Preguntó Ken.

"¿Yo? Desde que volvimos mi tío no me deja salir ni a la esquina"

Pero antes de que pudieran comentar algo vieron a Andy aparecer corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

"¡Ahí viene Andy!" Exclamó Ken.

"Ahora la pandilla está completa" Dijo Ed.

"Oh muchachos, creí que ya nunca los vería" Dijo Andy abrazándolos uno a uno.

"Yo estaba pensando igual" Dijo Ed.

"¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Han jugado béisbol?" Preguntó el joven príncipe.

"¿Y dónde quieres que juguemos? Si no hemos salido de nuestras casas desde que volvimos" le responde el vago

"¿Ustedes tampoco?" Preguntó Andy.

"Claro que no, ya me arden las manos de tanto lavar ropa y almidonarla" Se quejó Ed.

Una vocecita interrumpió su conversación.

"¡Andy, Andy!" Exclamó Helena saltando y prendiéndose de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Sabionda, oh hermanita, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte!"

"Ya te extrañaba, mis papás no me dejaban verte, dicen que eres una mala influencia"

"¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, cometí un error, pero eso no me hace un mal chico"

"Buen castigo nos han puesto" Se quejó el vago "Pero lo que más me preocupa es que me mandarán lejos a prender un oficio"

"Y yo creo que tu tío aconsejó a mis papás, porque me quieren mandar a estudiar en el extranjero a una escuela rica" Se quejó Andy.

"Pues a mí me prohibieron ir a la recolección de hielo"

"Ya la amolamos" Se quejó Ken.

Lo que los chicos ignoraban, era que todo estaba previsto.

"Con seguridad en estos momentos todos estarán en el solar haciendo comentarios" Dijo Hans a su esposa.

"Pobrecitos"

"Pobrecitos no, el castigo se lo merecían"

"¿Y cómo sabes que también los otros a estas horas estarán ahí?"

"Así lo convenimos Liv, quedamos que en este día a las 5 de la tarde todos les haríamos encargos a nuestros hijos"

"¿Y cuándo va a levantárseles el castigo?"

"Cuando ellos vuelvan a pedírnoslo muy arrepentidos"

Los chicos mientras, ya se habían contado mutuamente sus penas.

"Yo creo que si insistimos en pedirles perdón a nuestros padres, nos dejarán convivir como antes" Dijo Ken.

"Pues yo en eso veo a mi mamá muy dura" Dijo Ed.

"También yo lo veo difícil, ya se les metió en la cabeza la idea de mandarme a estudiar fuera y no creo convencerlos" Dijo Andy.

"Yo también, mi papá hasta me iba a pegar, nunca lo ha hecho" Dijo la sabionda.

"¿Y te pegó?" Preguntó su hermano.

"No, mi mami me defendió, pero si me dio miedo"

"Mi mamá quiere que me quede a ayudarle y creo que tiene razón" dijo Ed.

"Bueno" Dijo Ken "Yo me voy porque sólo vine a comprar unos clavos y se me está haciendo tarde"

"¡Chispas!" Exclamó Ed "Se me estaba olvidando que mi mamá me encargó azúcar y café"

"A mí mi tía me encargó aceite tengo que ir antes de que cierren" Dijo el vago.

"Sí, pero primero díganme ¿Dónde puedo comprar un tintero nuevo, porque francamente yo no sé hacer compras?" Dijo Andy.

"Y yo quedé de verme con mis papás en el parque y ya casi es la hora" Dijo la niña.

"Miren muchachos" Dijo Ken "¿Qué tal si todos hacemos un último intento? Nuestros papás ya no están tan enojados como al principio"

"¿Tú crees que nos dejen que todo vuelva a la normalidad?" Preguntó Andy.

"Cuando menos dicen que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, debemos pedir perdón" Dijo Ken.

"Pero si el perdón lo pedimos desde que llegamos" Dijo la sabionda.

"Efectivamente, cuando estaban muy enojados" Insistió Ken "Al correr de los días ya deben estar más tranquilos"

"Tiene razón Ken, yo ya veo a mi mamá más blandita que cuando llegué" Dijo Ed.

"Puede que tengan razón" Dijo Ostein.

"Pues no olviden esta noche pedir perdón cada uno por su lado"

"Yo me tiraré de panza a sus pies con tal de que me dejen volver a ver a mi hermano" Dijo la sabionda.

"Yo haré lo que ellos quieran, pero que no me manden a estudiar lejos" Dijo Andy.

"¡Ojalá convenza a mis papás!" Dijo Ed.

Y tal como se lo prometieron, los muchachos llevaron a cabo su actitud sinceramente arrepentida.

"Mamá, quiero hablar contigo" dijo Andy.

"Muy bien, pero que sea rápido porque tengo mucho trabajo"

"Quiero pedirte sinceramente que me perdones, comprendo que hice mal y que rompí mi promesa de no volver a escaparme. Pero no me castigues de esta forma, no me mandes lejos ni me separes de mis amigos, son los únicos que tengo, y son muy importantes para mí y por favor déjame que siga viendo a la sabionda, no quiero que crezcamos separados"

Por su parte Ostein hacía lo mismo.

"Tíos, entiendo que estén enojados y no quieran verme nunca más y por eso planean mandarme lejos, pero yo no quiero eso, quiero seguir con la escuela para conseguir un buen trabajo, y lo más importante, seguir viendo a mis amigos"

En la carpintería.

"Papá, yo mismo me reprocho amargamente por haberme ido a Molde, dejándote solo con todo el trabajo. Estoy muy arrepentido, te pido que me perdones y te ruego me permitas seguir viendo a mis amigos"

La sabionda también pedía disculpas.

"Hola papi, quiero hablar contigo"

"¿Qué quieres Helena?"

"Pedirte que me perdones, hice muy mal en haberme ido sin permiso, estoy muy arrepentida, pero no me prohíbas ver a mi hermano, Andy no es una mala influencia, él es un buen chico, yo decidí ir a buscar el tesoro, él no me obligó, así que la culpa fue mía. No quiero que crezcamos separados como hicieron Anna y Elsa. Prometo que ya no volveré a escapar, pero por favor déjame ver a mi hermano"

Ed era demasiado dramático al pedir perdón.

"¡Mírame a tus plantas madrecita! Arrodillado, mira cómo de mis oblicuos ojos brotan las lágrimas llenas de amargura, sé que le he flojeado a la recolección, pero ahora que he lavado tanta ropa, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que trabajas, no volveré a largarme a ningún lado, pero déjenme volver a la recolección y ver a mis amigos otra vez, por favor"

Ninguno de los padres pudo resistirse a las lágrimas sinceras de arrepentimiento de los chicos, por lo que al día siguiente, en las calles de Arendelle cinco carillas llenas de felicidad se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo, al volverse a ver juntos.

"Me da gusto que volvamos a estar juntos como antes Andy, no sabes cómo te extrañé" dice la sabionda saltando alrededor de su hermano mientras vuelven al castillo

"Yo también te extrañé mucho sabionda, me hacía mucha falta tu compañía"

"¿Por qué no vamos a nadar un rato antes de volver al castillo?"

"Me parece bien"

"En sus marcas listos ¡Fuera!"

Ambos corrieron al arroyo más cercano y comenzaron a jugar y divertirse como no lo habían hecho en días, mientras se escuchaba una bella canción en torno a su gran amistad.

_"Estar hombro con hombro _  
_tener complicidad _  
_nadar en lo más hondo _  
_saltar, ir más allá _

_Estar hombro con hombro _  
_sentir que al lado estas _  
_si de los dos _  
_uno ya toca fondo, _  
_el otro le ayudará _

_No conocí un mejor amigo _  
_así que no sé _  
_qué se siente _  
_más yo creo que en mi interior _  
_me siento más yo mismo _  
_cuando esta _  
_él junto a mí. _

_Juntos (siempre) _  
_hombro con hombro _  
_nace (nace) _  
_la buena amistad _  
_se hace (se hace) _  
_un nido/ unido al cariño _  
_y una canción sonará _  
_sonará"_

Unos días después de que se les levantara el castigo, Andy se reunía con los trolls.

"Pero en que apuro tan grande nos tenías chico, por suerte las emergencias que hubo no pasaron a mayores, pero no fue fácil, complicaste las cosas" le dice Oppker dándole un coscorrón.

"Ouch, lo sé y lo siento mucho, fui un tonto, pero ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y estoy listo para retomar mis deberes como elegido"

"Chico, tu voz se oye diferente" dice su maestro muy sorprendido

"Oh si, es que en estos días que no nos vimos me cambió la voz ¿Qué les parece?"

"Suenas muy cool" responde el troll rebelde

"Y con eso te refieres a... ¿Qué?" Pregunta el chico muy extrañado

"Que te oyes fantástico" le responde Oppker

"Oh, gracias, a mí también me gusta mi nueva voz"

"Volviendo al tema del elegido, me alegra escuchar que estés listo para continuar con tu trabajo, pero antes, necesitamos llevar a cabo cierta prueba" le dice Luminara

"Aplíquenme la prueba que quieran, yo estoy listo para todo" contesta el chico fanfarroneando como siempre

"La prueba no es para ti, sino para tu hermana" le responde la troll

"¿La sabionda? ¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"No sé si lo recuerdes chico, pero cuando estuvimos en la isla que desaparece con primero mencionamos un aliado para ti en la lucha contra el mal" le responde su maestro

"Oh si, el iluminado"

"La magia es intensa en tu hermana, prueba de ello está en que logró quitarle el control de las armaduras el rey impostor cuando la batalla en Cimmeria" Dijo Oppker

"Lo más sorprendente es que para lograrlo no necesitó entrenamiento alguno" Agregó Luminara

"Ahora imagínate todo lo que seria capaz con el entrenamiento necesario" Insistió Oppker

"Pero no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas, para estar 100% seguros de que en efecto esa niña es la iluminada tenemos que aplicarle un total de 3 pruebas, las cuales deberá pasar correctamente" Explicó su ex novia.

"Y sólo entonces podremos tomar cuentas en el asunto de su entrenamiento" Opinó Pabbie.

"Me parece bien ¿Qué tipo de pruebas serán?" Pregunta el platinado

Luego de que los trolls pusieran al chico al tanto de la situación, pasaron a recoger a la sabionda al castillo.

"¿Otra vez vamos a viajar en la alfombra voladora? Qué genial" Dice la niña subiéndose de un salto

"Primero hay que avisarles a tus papás que vamos a salir, pero recuerda que no debes decirles nada de la alfombra voladora o los trolls"

"Entonces ¿a dónde les diremos que vamos a ir?"

"Pues, que vamos a una excursión a las montañas"

Momentos después todos emprendían el viaje.

"¿A dónde vamos de veras?" Preguntó la niña

"A descubrir una verdad oculta"

"¿En serio? Y ¿Qué verdad es esa?"

"El gran misterio de la vida es quiénes somos en verdad" Dijo Pabbie.

"Bueno, yo si sé quién soy, soy Helena Westerguard, princesa de las Islas del Sur y de Baybiron"

"Así es en efecto, eso es lo que todos conocen de ti, pero también eres alguien más, alguien que nadie conoce, ni siquiera tú" le dice Luminara

"Creo que no estoy entendiendo" Dice la niña confundida

"Eso es lo que vamos a descubrir, para eso estamos emprendiendo este viaje, este tipo de aventura es el más grande que te haya esperado hasta ahora, para un ser mágico es el más grande reto y honor" continua Luminara

"¿Y qué es lo que me espera allá?" Pregunta le pelirroja

"Princesa Helena, vas a buscar tu lugar en esta vida, tu rango en el mundo mágico, hoy descubriremos si eres la iluminada o no" le responde Pabbie

"Oh cielos, que emoción"

"Pero te lo advierto, no será una tarea sencilla, te esperan muchos peligros, pon mucha atención, a donde vamos es uno de los lugares más sagrados para las creaturas mágicas" le dice Oppker

"Y por cierto, será mejor que te abrigues bien" le dice su hermano entregándole un abrigo muy grueso, bufanda, guantes y gorro

Luego de avanzar por un rato en la alfombra voladora, finalmente vislumbraron su destino, un sitio cubierto de nieve, acompañado de una gran ventisca que dificultaba la visión.

"No es un lugar muy hospitalario" dice la niña mientras caminan por el lugar

"Ese es el punto sabionda" le dice su hermano sin molestarse siquiera por el terrible clima

Su viaje los llevó a una gran pared de hielo.

"Parece que no hay salida" opino la niña "Tanto caminar y para nada ¿podemos descansar un poco? Necesito un chocolate caliente y malvaviscos"

Pero los trolls revisan el suelo del lugar, hasta que encuentran algo alentador.

"Escucha princesa, estira las manos y concentra la magia" le dice Pabbie

"Tengo las manos congeladas, no creo que pueda hacerlo" respondió la niña sin descruzar los brazos

"Sólo si te concentras lo suficiente y liberas tu magia podremos entrar a un sitio más acogedor que este" le dice Oppker

"Esas palabras si me gustan, muy bien, lo intentaré"

La niña cierra los ojos y levanta sus manos en dirección a la cima de la pared de hielo y esta comienza a moverse para dejar descubierto un pasaje oculto.

"Muy buen trabajo sabionda, me impresionas" le dice su hermano

"Yo también me impresiono a mí misma y mira, hasta el hielo me obedece más a mí que a ti, ji ji"

"De prisa" dice Luminara "El sol ya salió y debemos comenzar"

Todos entraron al lugar, el cual contenía un salón con estatuas talladas en hielo representando a guerreros armados con espadas.

"El guerrero conocido como _el Iluminado_ es la encarnación misma de la magia, esto es tanto una bendición, como una obligación, ya que es un trabajo lleno de grandes responsabilidades" dice Pabbie mientras avanzan por aquel sitio

"Su destino es proteger a otros, sus armas son la magia y la astucia" añade Luminara

"_La astucia_ se incrementa con entrenamiento, a esta la ayudan la fuerza y la agilidad, si eres la Iluminada, en repetidas ocasiones habrás notado tener esto más desarrollado que los demás" Explica Pabbie

"Bueno... si, en algunas ocasiones"

"_La magia_ sin embargo, es algo mucho más complejo, necesitas de elementos para llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de conjuro, lanzar energía mágica, en fin, todo lo que conlleva ser una poderosa hechicera" Continua el sabio troll

"Por eso necesitas conseguir la llave _Omri _y la tiza mágica" le dice Luminara

"¿La llave qué?" Pregunta la niña

"Es una llave mágica sabionda" le explica su hermano

"Oh"

En ese momento se abrió una ventana del lugar y un rayo de luz cruzó por ella, pasando por un enorme cristal que colgaba como candelabro sobre sus cabezas, este a su vez transmitió la energía del sol hacia una capa de hielo que cubría una enorme puerta y ésta se derritió.

"No estás obligada a probar nada, esto sólo es una prueba, pero si en verdad quieres conocer tu destino, debes cruzar esa puerta sola" le dice el troll rebelde

"Pero si voy yo sola ¿Cómo sabré qué hacer?" Pregunta la niña con cierto temor

"Confía en ti misma, confía en tus instintos y seguro tendrás éxito" le responde Pabbie

"De acuerdo ¡Lo haré!"

"Una vez que encuentres ambos objetos mágicos no permanezcas adentro, pues al anochecer la puerta se congelara de nuevo y vas a quedarte atrapada" le advierte Luminara

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Hasta que se haga de día y el sol vuelva a derretir el hielo" le explica Oppker

"No me parece mucho tiempo" responde la niña

"Lo malo es que durante la noche, el frio aumentará y te será imposible resistirlo y desde aquí afuera nadie podrá hacer nada por ti" le explica Pabbie

"¿Ni siquiera Andy?"

"Ni siquiera él, pues es otro tipo de hielo mágico"

"Esto me parece una prueba más bien para mi hermano, después de todo, a él el frio no le afecta"

"Jamás dijimos que las pruebas serian sencillas" dice Oppker

"Adelante" dice la sabionda cruzando la puerta

La niña cruzó la puerta, sin advertir que la capa de hielo comenzaba a formarse poco a poco en la cima de la enorme puerta.

Una vez dentro, la sabionda avanzó por un corredor sin saber bien qué camino debía tomar.

"¿Cómo esperan que encuentre esas cosas en un lugar donde no hay nada más que hielo?"

Al cruzar una puerta descubrió que su camino se dividía en tres rutas.

"Oh genial ¿y ahora por dónde se supone que debo ir?"

En eso recordó las palabras de los trolls.

_"Confía en tus instintos"_

"Bueno, supongo que con eso se refieren a mis instintos mágicos, uy, espero que no me fallen"

La niña cerró los ojos y sintió como una energía la llamaba por uno de los túneles.

"Bueno, este parece prometedor"

Y pensando esto cruzo a su interior, sin saber qué le esperaba en aquel lugar.

"Oh cielos ¿y si en este lugar hay monstruos? Bueno, pero no debo tenerles miedo, después de todo soy la iluminada y la iluminada debe ser valiente para luchar contra los tipos malos, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, voy a ser una heroína como siempre había soñado, pero no lo seré si me acobardo, así que a continuar con mi camino"

Su camino la llevó a una enorme caverna y en una de las paredes descubrió un brillo.

"Veo algo allá arriba, podría ser la llave, pero está demasiado alto, no creo poder hacerlo"

Nuevamente las palabras de los trolls la hicieron tomar valor.

_"Confía en ti misma"_

"Puede que estén en lo cierto, por alguna extraña razón me siento capaz de hacerlo"

La niña avanzó por la caverna, pero a sus pies el suelo se partió y casi cae al agua congelada.

"¡Ay! Eso estuvo cerca. Rayos, esto se puso aun más difícil, no puedo ni acercarme a donde está la llave"

Levantando la vista observó como el sol era el causante de que el hielo se derritiera, pero comenzaba a alejarse del lago y el hielo se endurecía nuevamente.

"Eso es una buena y una mala señal, la buena es que debo esperar para poder pasar sin problema, la mala es que cuanto más tiempo esté aquí, más difícil será salir. Hum, lo mejor será que busque mientras la tiza mágica, pero para no perderme, marcaré con este crayón la entrada a este lugar"

Una vez hecho esto, avanzó nuevamente por el túnel y llegó hasta el final del mismo, en él había una figura similar a una cara maligna que brillaba de rojo, a su alrededor había niebla lo cual lo hacia lucir mucho más aterrador.

"Pero ¿Qué es esto?" Se preguntó la sabionda muy asustada

De la figura se desprendía un rugido, lo cual le helaba la sangre a la niña, pero armándose de valor se acercó a una distancia prudente y dentro de la boca descubrió un objeto blanco suspendido en el aire con un brillo que lo rodeaba.

"Gulp, espero que no me muerda"

Armándose de valor metió la mano dentro de la boca para tomar en su poder la tiza, pero el miedo la hizo retirar la mano un par de veces.

"No, no tengo miedo, soy una guerrera y se los demostraré a todos, sólo debo cumplir con esta tarea tan sencilla y listo. Debo ser valiente, la magia está en mí y la magia me guiará"

Por fin tomó la tiza y la extrajo de su lugar y de inmediato el brillo rojo y los gruñidos terminaron.

La niña contempló la tiza y luego vio la figura, la cual ya no tenia el aspecto de antes, entonces se rascó la cabeza desconcertada.

"¿Seria sólo mi imaginación?"

Recuperándose de su sorpresa regresó al sitio donde había visto la llave.

Afuera la puerta estaba cada vez más cerrada y por lo mismo, el sol se había apartado del lago casi por completo y el suelo ya no tenía grietas.

Para comprobarlo la niña apoyó primero un pie y al notar que el hielo no cedía como anteriormente, pisó firmemente y comenzó a avanzar, pero de pronto, unas grietas se formaron bajo su pie, al parecer el hielo tenia partes débiles y si las pisaba caería al agua congelada.

"Debo de estar más atenta, hay que hacer esto con mucho cuidado"

Pero apenas estaba pensando esto, cuando resbaló y cayó al suelo de espalda, por lo resbaloso del piso, continuó avanzando de esta forma hasta topar con la pared en donde se encontraba la llave, a varios metros de altura.

"Vaya, eso fue fácil"

Con muchos trabajos escala por la cavernosa pared de hielo, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de resbalarse.

"Tú puedes hacerlo Helena" se decía a sí misma "Ya verás que lo lograrás"

Continuó su camino hacia la cima, hasta llegar al sitio donde la llave colgaba de una estalactita de hielo, acercándose peligrosamente a la orilla, la niña logró extraerla y sonrió satisfecha.

"Así se hace"

Luego echó un vistazo abajo, era un gran camino el que había recorrido.

"Mejor ni pensarlo, volver por donde vine me tomará un largo tiempo, además de que podría terminar con algún hueso roto"

Volteó detrás suyo y descubrió un túnel y echó a correr dentro para por fin dar con la salida.

"Será mejor que encuentre la salida pronto o me volveré paleta congelada"

Afuera todos contemplaban como la puerta se cerraba más y más a cada momento.

Luego de avanzar un rato por su nueva ruta, la niña se topó con otro problema, un callejón sin salida.

"Rayos, me vine por el camino equivocado, quizás debería volver e intentarlo por la otra ruta"

Pero antes de que terminará de decidir, el suelo bajo sus pies se partió y cayó por un resbaladero de hielo, el cual la dejó en el pasillo por el cual entró al lugar.

"Pero que suerte, ahí está la entrada, pero... no puede ser, casi se ha cerrado por completo"

Al descubrir esto, echó a correr a toda velocidad, pero el hielo bajaba rápidamente, hasta que se cubrió la entrada por completo.

Al comprender que se había quedado atrapada, la sabionda trató de frenar, pero el resbaloso hielo la hizo salir disparada contra el hielo de la puerta y en cuanto lo impactó, este se vino abajo en pedazos, la niña rodó por el suelo y todos se acercaron a ella.

"Sabionda ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta su hermano mientras la ayuda a incorporarse

"Auch, me quedé chata" responde la niña sobándose "Parece que soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba, vieron cómo rompí esa pared de hielo indestructible?"

"¿Quién dijo que era indestructible?" Le pregunta el troll rebelde

"Pues yo lo pensé, con eso de que dijeron que iba a quedarme atrapada sin que se pudiera hacer nada" responde la sabionda sacudiéndose el hielo que tiene encima

"Sólo era una delgada capa de agua sólida muy fácil de romper" le explica Luminara

"Pero me dijeron que me quedaría atrapada" dice la niña

"Bueno, era una metáfora, no quedarías atrapada por la cueva del todo, sino por tu propia mente. El punto aquí era que creyeras que no habría salida, pero descuida, tu hermano no iba a dejar que te sucediera nada malo" Explicó Luminara

"¿Entonces Andy si podía ayudarme?"

"Sí, y estaba listo para entrar en tu rescate" Agregó el elegido

"Como resultado aprendiste nuevas lecciones, fuiste valiente, jamás perdiste la esperanza, demostraste ser paciente y confiaste en tus instintos" le explica Pabbie

"La prueba ha terminado y la pasaste exitosamente" le informa Luminara

"Felicitaciones sabionda, te lo ganaste" le dice su hermano

"Muchas gracias, realmente me gustó este tipo de emociones fuertes, pero aun tengo una duda ¿para qué me servirá todo esto?" Pregunta la pelirroja

"Te abrirán caminos en tu siguiente prueba" le dice Oppker "Así que mejor guárdalos muy bien"

"¿Y qué prueba es esa?" Pregunta la niña

"Lo sabrás mañana, por ahora debes descansar" le responde Luminara

"Si sabionda, tómatelo con calma" Le dice su hermano

"Oy, no creo poder descansar, estoy tan emocionada que me siento con más energía que nunca"

Pero apenas iban volando de vuelta a Arendelle, la niña se quedó profundamente dormida.

"Me siento con más energía que nunca ¿Eh? Je je je, pobrecita de mi hermana, han sido muchas emociones para un solo día" dice Andy mientras toma en brazos a la niña una vez que los dejan en la puerta del castillo

"Lo bueno es que es una niña muy valiente y además muy poderosa" dice Luminara "Será todo un honor para mí poder entrenarla cuando esté lista"

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana y no olvides que deben estar atentos para mañana continuar con las pruebas" le dice su maestro

Los trolls se alejan en la alfombra voladora y el chico mientras se reporta con sus familias y entrega a su hermanita con su mamá, quien se encarga de acostarla.

Al día siguiente la niña no puede esperar para comenzar con la siguiente prueba.

"Hoy será la siguiente prueba ¿no te emociona Andy?"

"Si sabionda y mucho, pero creo que contigo la emoción es mucho mayor"

"Es que ayer fue tan genial, yo creo que la prueba de ahora será para medir mi inteligencia"

"No lo creo, porque en ese caso sería una prueba muy desperdiciada"

"No me simpatizas"

En ese momento entran la dupla de muñecos de nieve.

"Susy yo creo que sigo soñando" dice Olaf "Porque solamente en sueños Andy se levantaría temprano en domingo"

"Vaya, pero si va a llover fuego ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? ¿Te caíste de la cama?" Pregunta la muñeca

"Ja ja, muy graciosos" les responde el platinado

"Pues, en realidad Andy no se levantó solo, yo lo obligue a que se levantara haciéndolo que se cayera de la cama" les dice la sabionda

"Eso tiene mucho más sentido" opina Sussy "Je je je me hubiera encantado verlo"

"¿Y por qué se levantaron a estas horas? ¿Acaso van a salir a pasear?" Les pregunta el muñeco

"Si tanto quieren saber, se los diré, hoy Helena y yo haremos algo muy importante" les responde el platinado

"¿Acaso van a duchar monos en la bañera?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron los hermanos a coro

"No le hagan caso, sufre de retraso mental el pobrecito. Pero dígannos ¿Qué es eso tan emocionante que van a hacer?" Interrumpe la muñeca

"Los trolls me van a poner unas pruebas para ver si yo también soy una guardiana mágica como Andy" responde la niña muy entusiasmada

"¿En serio?" Pregunta Susy

"Si, ayer me pusieron la primera y la pasé fácilmente, dijeron que si tuvieran que ponerme calificación del 1 al 10, me pondrían un 11 ¿no es súper genial?"

"Ya lo creo que si" responde Olaf

"Oh, ahí están nuestros amigos, mírenlos se están metiendo por la ventana" dice la sabionda mientras señala a los trolls

Oppker y Luminara se reúnen con ellos y la emoción de la sabionda (si puede ser posible) aumenta.

"Amigos ya estoy lista para lo que sea que me pongan, miren, me traje de una vez la llave y la tiza" dice la pelirroja mostrando ambos objetos en sus manos

"Eres muy eficiente, me alegra porque eso es lo que se espera de una guardiana mágica" le dice Luminara

"Para esta prueba no estarás sola" añade Oppker

"Oh, pero que alivio ¿significa que Andy vendrá conmigo?" Pregunta la niña abrazándosele del brazo a su hermano

"Así es y también este grupo de hadas que te guiarán en el camino" dice Luminara

De inmediato las hadas vuelan con ella y la saludan.

"Eso me hubiera sido muy útil ayer, hubieran visto cuantas veces me perdí"

"Suena emocionante" dice Susanne mientras ella y su novio observan lo que sucede

"¿También podemos ir nosotros?" Pregunta Olaf

"Bueno, pero deben prometer que no interferirán en la prueba" les dice Oppker, aunque a su novia no le agrada mucho la idea

"Desde luego" responde la muñeca

"Y déjenme advertirles que deben tener mucho cuidado, pues lo que ahí dormita no es humano" dice Oppker dirigiéndose a Helena y su hermano

"Adentro encontrarás un lujoso y exquisito banquete, lleno de las más deliciosas comidas y los más suculentos postres, pero no vayas a comer, ni beber nada, absolutamente nada" añade Luminara.

"Pues con lo troglodita que es mi hermano, yo creo se zampará todo"

"No soy tan tragón sabionda, ya verás que sé medirme"

"Eso espero, por que les va la vida en ello" concluye el troll rebelde

"¿Y esta qué clase de prueba es?" Pregunta la sabionda un poco nerviosa

"La prueba de la obediencia" le responde Luminara

"¿Y cuándo empezamos?" Pregunta la niña

"Ahora mismo, fíjate bien pequeña Helena, esta tiza tiene el poder de abrir puertas en cualquier pared, piso o techo de cualquier casa, tú la obtuviste, por lo tanto es tuya" le dice la troll

"Gracias, es un regalo muy genial"

"Pero en esta ocasión te abrirá una puerta a un sitio oculto y desconocido, en el cual nadie ha entrado en siglos" le dice el troll rebelde

"¿Y qué lugar es ese?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Ya lo verás, lo que tienes que hacer es dibujar una puerta en el sitio por el cual quieras cruzar" le explica Luminara

"Hummm, creo que aquella pared parece bien" y diciendo esto la niña corre a la pared señalada con la tiza en la mano

Helena dibuja la puerta y mientras los trolls sacan un reloj de arena.

"¿Para qué es eso?" Pregunta la niña una vez que termina de dibujar

"Es el tiempo que tienes para poder volver, si no llegas a tiempo la puerta se cerrara y tu misión correrá peligro" le explica el troll rebelde

"Pero ¿esta vez es en serio?"

"Si, en cuanto todos crucen la puerta caerá el primer grano" agrega Luminara

Las líneas que dibujó la niña comienzan a espumear y entonces al empujar la pared se hace como si se tratara de una puerta, que dirige a un largo pasillo.

"Oh cielos, que increíble lugar" exclama la niña

"Sólo es un pasillo como todos los que tenemos en palacio sabionda, no es gran cosa" opina su hermano

"Claro que si, porque es un pasillo mágico" responde la pelirroja saltando dentro

Detrás de ella entraron las hadas volando, luego su hermano se pasó también y por ultimo la dupla de muñecos, una vez que todos estuvieron dentro los trolls dieron vuelta el reloj y la arena comenzó a correr.

"Pero que emocionante, mira este lugar Sussy" dice Olaf "¿No es maravilloso?"

"La verdad a mí me da un poco de miedo" responde su novia

"Pero no te preocupes, tenemos a Andy, él nos cuidará de todo" continua el muñeco mientras se internan en el lugar siguiendo a las hadas.

"Todo se ve delicioso ¿no lo crees Andy?" Dice la niña una vez que entran a un enorme salón con un comedor repleto de comida

"Ya lo creo, es un verdadero manjar"

"Pero recuerda que no debemos comerlo, después de todo, esta es mi prueba de la obediencia y no decepcionaré a nuestros amigos"

"Así me gusta sabionda"

"Aunque pensándolo mejor eso de prueba de la obediencia me suena como para un perrito ¿no lo crees?"

"Je je, es verdad, se oye muy curioso"

"Cuando salgamos de aquí le aplicaré esa prueba a Pandita"

En eso, su conversación es interrumpida cuando descubren una misteriosa criatura sin ojos, de color muy pálido y con largas garras que está sentado a la mesa.

"Oh, por Dios, pero ¿Qué es esa cosa Andy?" Pregunta la niña

"No tengo idea sabionda, debe ser la criatura de la que nos dijeron que tuviéramos cuidado"

"Mira lo que está comiendo, tiene unos ojos servidos en su plato" dice la niña tomando el plato con el extraño contenido

"No creo que sean para comer, parece que son sus ojos" responde el platinado

"¿Y quién se los sacaría?"

"No lo sé, pero mejor déjalos donde estaban"

"Parece que no ha notado que entramos" dice la sabionda mientras deja el plato frente a la extraña criatura

"Si, parece estar sin vida" Responde su hermano después de pasar la mano frente a la creatura y no obtener ninguna reacción de su parte.

"Tanto mejor, así no nos estorbara en la misión"

Voltean al techo del lugar y descubren pinturas, las cuales muestran a la criatura que se encuentra a la mesa matando y devorando niños. Voltean ahora a un lado suyo y descubren una pila de zapatos de niña.

"Que horror" exclama la niña

"Lo mismo digo, mejor démonos prisa para salir ya de este lugar" concuerda su hermano

"¿Hacia dónde amiguitas?" Les pregunta la sabionda a las hadas

Las hadas los conducen a una pared la cual tiene 3 pequeñas puertas y les señalan la de en medio.

"Esta es la correcta" les dice una de las hadas

"¿Y qué hay detrás de las otras dos?" Pregunta la niña

"Puedes averiguarlo si quieres, pero te recuerdo que la curiosidad mató al gato" le responde otra de las hadas

"Además recuerda que tenemos el tiempo medido sabionda, así que por favor date prisa" le dice su hermano

La niña saca la llave del bolsillo de su vestido y la mete en la cerradura, la puerta se abre y entonces mete la mano dentro y saca libro muy grueso.

Sin que los demás lo notaran, Olaf se sentó a la mesa, se ató un pañuelo al cuello y comenzó a servirse en un plato todo tipo de delicias.

"¿Esto era por lo que venía?" Pregunta la sabionda "Pensé que seria alguna especie de arma o algo así"

"Lo que llevas es mucho mejor que cualquier arma" le dice una de las hadas

"Es un libro mágico, está lleno de todo tipo de conjuros" añade otra hada

"¿En serio? Vaya ¿y será mío?" Pregunta la pelirroja

"Lo más probable es que si" le responde otra hada

La sabionda abraza el libro y justo cuando todos se dan vuelta, descubren a Olaf devorando todo lo que se sirvió.

"¡OLAF NO!" Gritan todos

"Oh, disculpen mis modales ¿quieren?" Dice el muñeco ofreciéndoles de su plato

En eso, la criatura cobra vida y sus largas garras arañan la mesa, al tiempo que emite unos extraños sonidos.

Con esto todos voltean y se quedan paralizados del miedo, pues el monstruo toma los ojos que se encontraban en el plato y se los adhiere a sus dos manos, luego eleva sus manos hasta la altura donde deberían ir sus ojos y los observa maquiavélicamente.

Después se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia ellos, las hadas se lanzan al ataque para que ellos puedan escapar, pero el monstruo las atrapa y se dispone a comérselas vivas.

Pero entonces Andy le lanza dos cuchillas de hielo, las cuales el monstruo hace pedazos con sus garras, pero por lo menos ha dejado ir a las hadas.

"Olaf, deja eso y vámonos" dice Susy mientras lo toma de la mano y corren

"Pero aun no he probado el postre" se queja el muñeco

La sabionda corre detrás de ellos, mientras Andy ataca a la criatura con sus poderes, pero cada ataque que lanza, el monstruo lo desvía con sus garras.

"¡Andy ven, mejor salgamos de aquí!" Le dice su hermana regresando por él

Todos corren intentando llegar a la salida, pero en ese momento el tiempo que tenían para volver se acaba y la puerta se cierra, dejándolos atrapados con el monstruo.

**ME PREGUNTO ¿QUÉ IRÁ A PASAR AHORA? ME GUSTA DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO JEJEJE**

**ALGUNAS SECUENCIAS LAS SAQUÉ DE STAR WARS: CLONE WARS Y LA OTRA DE "EL LABERINTO DEL FAUNO"**

**LA CANCIÓN QUE SE OYE MIENTRAS ANDY Y LA SABIONDA NADAN, LA SAQUÉ DE LA PELI "WINNIE POOH Y EL PEQUEÑO EFELANTE"**

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAPÍTULO, LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO.**


	52. Chapter 52

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO POR PREPARAR PROYECTOS DE FIN DE SEMESTRE Y EL TRABAJO, ADEMÁS DE QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE UN TANTO COMPLICADO, NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR ANTES, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y AVERIGÜEMOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS SI HELENA ES O NO LA ILUMINADA QUE EL MUNDO MÁGICO NECESITA. **

uego de quedar atrapados con el monstruo que se encontraba en el lugar mágico donde se llevó a cabo la prueba de la obediencia, Helena golpea desesperadamente la pared donde se encontraba la única salida.

"No hay caso" se lamenta la niña "Se ha cerrado para siempre"

"Pues dibuja otra ¡Rápido! Yo lo detendré" Le dice su hermano mientras se lanza a atacar al monstruo

"Oh claro" responde la niña tomando la tiza en su poder

Y comienza a trazar una nueva puerta, pero su hermano recibe un golpe del monstruo y sale volando, chocando fuertemente con ella y ocasionando que suelte la tiza, la cual rueda por el pasillo alejándose de ellos.

"Descuiden" dice Susy "La traeremos de vuelta"

"¡Olaf, Susanne, nooo!" Exclama Andy

Pero sin hacer caso, la dupla de muñecos de nieve, escurridizamente pasa por un lado del monstruo evitando que los atrape.

Mientras tanto, Andy aparece una vara de hielo y lucha contra el monstruo, pero este hace pedazos la vara con sus afiladas garras y lo arroja ocasionando que se estrelle fuertemente contra la pared.

El chico se pone de pie, pero el golpe lo dejó aturdido y cae de rodillas, entonces el monstruo lo toma por los hombros y le encaja sus filosas garras.

"¡Ahhhhh!"

Para rescatar a su hermano, la niña le da una patada al monstruo, entonces este suelta a su presa y comienza a perseguirla.

Mientras tanto, la dupla de muñecos de nieve consigue por fin la tiza y corren de regreso con sus amigos.

El monstruo atrapa a la sabionda de su vestido y le da un fuerte jalón, entonces éste se rompe de la parte de abajo.

"Pero que atrevido" exclama la niña al observar que esta enseñando su ropa interior "Me las pagarás, era un vestido nuevo"

La sabionda retrocede y choca con la mesa llena de comida.

"¿Adoras la comida? ¡Pues toma esto!" Y diciendo esto comienza a arrojarle la deliciosa comida

Pero el monstruo evita sus ataques con sus garras y se lanza sobre ella con sus garras por delante, pero un muro de hielo aparece en su camino y se estrella en él.

La sabionda se queda paralizada observando al monstruo que se incorpora nuevamente sin saber qué hacer, entonces su hermano la toma de la mano y se la lleva corriendo.

Los muñecos de nieve le entregan la tiza y se dispone a dibujar una salida nuevamente, pero entonces se le ocurre una idea.

"Andy súbeme a tus hombros"

"¿Para qué?"

"Tenemos que poner la salida por donde el monstruo no pueda seguirnos y no creo que pueda subir al techo"

El chico sube a su hermana y la ayuda a llegar a sus lastimados hombros, tener el peso de su hermanita sobre sus recientes heridas le lastima mucho, pero debe aguantar el dolor para poder salir de aquel sitio.

Mientras la niña dibuja la nueva puerta, el monstruo camina hacia ellos, para detenerlo Andy crea muros de hielo en su camino, pero éste los destruye con sus garras con toda facilidad.

Por fin la sabionda abre la puerta y la cruza, llegando al exterior, detrás de ella suben las hadas volando, entonces Andy sube a los muñecos y arriba los reciben, por último da un salto y los demás lo sujetan y lo jalan para que suba, el monstruo está cada vez más cerca y casi logra atraparlo, pero por suerte consigue salir y cierran la puerta detrás de él.

"Fiu, eso estuvo cerca" opina la niña al comprobar que el monstruo no logró salir

"No, más que cerca" se queja su hermano y de inmediato todos se percatan de sus heridas.

"Chico, pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Acaso no les advertimos que no comieran nada?"

"Y no lo hicieron" responde Susy "El que lo hizo fue el cabeza hueca de mi novio"

"Sabía que no debíamos dejar ir a esos dos" opina Luminara "Casi hacen que maten a los niños"

"Lo bueno es que concluyeron exitosamente la misión, ahora vayan a que los atiendan, tú necesitas unos buenos vendajes chico y tu princesa, necesitas un vestido nuevo" les dice Oppker

En ese momento Helena recuerda el estado en el que quedó luego de la batalla y se tapa.

"Toma sabionda" Le dice su hermano quitándose la chaqueta para que se cubra con ella.

"Esta prueba no me gustó, pero conseguí traer el libro" dice la niña sacándolo de lo que le queda de vestido

"Muy buen trabajo, este libro está repleto de conocimiento mágico, será muy útil para tus conjuros y demás habilidades mágicas" le dice Luminara

"Me da gusto oírlo" exclama la sabionda

"Bueno, evaluaremos su desempeño con el reporte de las hadas" les dice Oppker

"Después te avisaremos cómo te fue" le dice la troll y ambos salen del lugar

"Perdónenme amigos, yo no sabía, no era mi intención causarles tantos problemas" dice Olaf sumamente arrepentido

"¡Déjanos en paz Olaf!" le grita Andy alejándose

"Pero Andy..."

"Sólo aléjate de mí" Gruñe el chico .mientras sale del lugar muy adolorido.

"Tú si me perdonas ¿verdad que si Helenita?"

"Eres un tonto Olaf" le dice la niña "Ya no te queremos como amigo"

Y sale también del lugar para reunirse con su mamá y que la atienda.

Mientras tanto, su hermano avanza por los pasillos del castillo dirigiéndose a su habitación, cuando se topa con Birgit.

"Pero ¿Qué te pasó Andy? Mira nada más cómo vienes sangrando" exclama la niña acercándose a él muy preocupada

"Fue un accidente solamente Birgit, nada serio"

"Necesitas que alguien te atienda"

"No gracias, yo puedo solo"

"Vamos, no me rechaces, no me cuentes cómo te los hiciste si no quieres, pero al menos déjame ayudarte"

"Pues gracias, pero no creo que sepas nada sobre curar heridas"

"Casualmente mi mamá acaba de enseñarme este tipo de cosas, si quieres adelántate a tu cuarto, yo pondré a esterilizar la aguja"

"¿Y como para qué quieres una aguja?"

"¿Cómo para qué? Para cocerte las heridas"

El chico hizo un gesto de dolor y se dirigió a su recamara, observado por su amiga.

"Espero poder hacer un buen trabajo, quién sabe en qué anduviera metido ese Andy, pero ojalá pueda curarlo para que no se meta en problemas" pensó la niña mientras acercaba todo lo necesario para la curación "Oh cielos, hace ya tiempo que no veo a Andy sin camisa, desde que estuvimos en Inglaterra y en ese entonces lucia exactamente igual que cuando éramos pequeños" al pensar en eso se puso roja de la vergüenza "Pero últimamente se ha puesto muy fuerte, seguro se le notan sus músculos, oh, pero que nervios, espero no distraerme por su aspecto o podría lastimarlo más de lo que ya está"

Una vez que tuvo todo listo se dirigió a la habitación del amor de su vida tragando saliva por los nervios.

"Cálmate Birgit, no quieres que Andy se de cuenta de lo que sientes por él, pero si actúas como una loca sólo por verlo sin camisa, te va a descubrir, así que debes estar calmada y serena todo el rato, no importa lo muy atractivo que se vea, o lo increíblemente bien que se está poniendo por el ejercicio, tú debes actuar normal y sobre todo mostrar indiferencia"

Cuando sintió que se había calmado lo suficiente tocó en la puerta.

"Adelante" se escuchó desde adentro y la niña entró

Y tuvo que aguantarse los nervios, pues en efecto el chico estaba sin camisa dándole la espalda, aprovechando que su amigo no podía verla la niña se puso a examinarlo, en efecto su espalda se había ensanchado más de lo que la recordaba.

"Si que se ha puesto fuerte" pensó la niña mientras se acercaba a él

Por fin quedó frente a su amigo y pudo observar su abdomen bien marcado por cuadros, así como sus pectorales ya muy bien desarrollados por el entrenamiento con los trolls.

Se perdió observando su forma que recién descubría y Andy, quien estaba todo desganado, enfadado y adolorido notó que el tiempo transcurría sin que pasara nada, por lo que decidió interrumpir la escena.

"Birgit ¿está todo bien?"

"Totalmente" respondió la niña casi en grito interrumpiendo sus pensamientos "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque te quedaste ahí parada sin decir nada"

"Oh eso, es que... je je... sólo estaba analizando la forma en que iba a curarte, si, así es, eso era todo"

"Bien, pues en ese caso, estoy listo"

Birgit se sentó en la cama junto con él y le aplicó fomentos para evitar la infección, al contacto con estos el chico se estremeció del dolor.

"Descuida, pasara en un momento" le dice dulcemente

Una vez que limpió bien las heridas, tomó la aguja mientras Andy mordía un trozo de tela.

"Lo voy a hacer rápido" le dice la niña y comienza a cocerlo

El chico sólo emite unos quejidos y derrama algunas lagrimas.

"Eres muy valiente Andy"

"Pero si estoy llorando, ay"

"Hasta los valientes lloran de vez en cuando, pero yo me refiero a que sea lo que sea que te pasó, seguramente lo recibiste por defender o salvar a otros, así eres tú, siempre has sido así"

"Gracias, ahm, hace unos momentos yo estaba muy desanimado, pero tú me levantaste el ánimo, siempre has sido así, no sé qué decir"

"Yo si, ya termine"

"Vaya, eres muy buena en esto, quedaron perfectos ¿Quién diría que teníamos un doctor en casa? je je je"

"Ahora debes estar en reposo por algunas horas, digamos todo lo que queda del día de hoy y gran parte de mañana"

"Esto es simplemente genial, no tendré clases pero ¿ósea que no habrá diversión tampoco?"

"Espérate a que te recuperes y luego ya piensas en andar de loco"

"Bueno, supongo que mientras tanto puedo darle una aventajada a los libros que mi mamá siempre me está insistiendo que lea"

"Muy bien, yo... te traeré de comer a tu cuarto para que no tengas que molestarte en bajar"

"Oye muchas gracias"

"Bueno... me retiro, que te mejores Andy"

"Gracias por todo Birgit"

"Por nada, para mí es un placer"

La niña salió de la habitación y al pasar por la recamara de Helena se percató de que la princesa era regañada por su madre.

"No es posible Helena, un vestido nuevo, de telas de la india y tú lo arruinaste con tan sólo unas cuantas puestas" se oía decir a Liv

"Te digo que no fue mi culpa mami"

"De quien haya sido, debes tratar mejor tus cosas, o de lo contrario será la última vez que te compre algo ¿me escuchaste?"

"Si mami"

De inmediato la pequeña sirvienta comprendió que habían estado involucrados en el mismo accidente por el cual Andy terminó en aquel estado.

"¿Qué andarían haciendo ese par de dos? Pero como les encanta meterse en problemas, definitivamente que si no se ven en apuros, no son felices"

Momentos después Helena salía ya cambiada de vestido y se dirigía a hablar con la reina.

"Elsa ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"Claro Helenita ¿Qué pasa?"

"Andy y yo estuvimos en una misión y él salió herido"

"Dios mío ¿Está grave?"

"Tiene sangre en los hombros, es que un monstruo de filosas garras lo lastimó"

"¿Y dónde está tu hermano ahora?"

"Creo que en su cuarto"

"Pues vamos a verlo inmediatamente"

Ambas salen de la oficina y se dirigen a la habitación del chico.

"Lo que pasa es que fuimos a un lugar mágico para conseguir un libro de hechizos y por culpa de Olaf se despertó un monstruo que nos quería comer y lo peor es que los poderes de Andy no le hacían nada"

La reina entró en la recamara de su hijo, seguida de la niña.

"Andy ¿estás bien?" Le pregunta su madre

"Pues, me siento un poco mejor, pero todavía me duele"

"¿Quién te curó? ¿Acaso las criaturas mágicas?" Le pregunta su hermana

"No, fue Birgit"

"Vaya, pero que lista" dice la sabionda

"Parece que hizo un buen trabajo" opina la reina luego de revisar los vendajes que le había colocado la niña

"Si, me limpió bien, luego me cosió y por último me vendó"

"Pero qué doloroso" se queja la pelirroja

"Pues si lo fue, un poco, pero ya estoy mejorando"

"Quédate descansando" le dice la reina mientras lo cobija bien "Y no vayas a hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo ¿me escuchaste?"

"Fuerte y claro"

"A mí también me fue mal con ese monstruo, me arrancó la parte de abajo del vestido y mi mami me regañó por eso, siendo que no fue mi culpa"

"Descuida Helena, yo hablaré con tu madre para que te tenga más paciencia, ahora que te unes a tu hermano en la lucha por defender el mundo mágico, será normal que pases por este tipo de situaciones y no puedes explicarle por qué es que te ocurren, así que déjamelo a mí, ya verás como te entiende mejor luego de esto"

"Gracias Elsa"

Y dicho y hecho, momentos después la reina se encontraba en el jardín tomando el té con Liv.

"Supe que Helena rompió su vestido y tú te molestaste mucho con ella" dice Elsa

"Aich, esa niña, es muy descuidada Elsa, fíjate, era un vestido que sólo se puso en 2 ocasiones, como quien dice era nuevo"

"Si, lo sé y te entiendo, pero ya conoces a tu hija, ella tiene esta personalidad que la hace anhelar las aventuras y por desgracia, las aventuras no siempre son lo que se planean"

"Yo quisiera que actuará más como una princesa, refinada y educada, sin necesidad de aventuras arriesgadas"

"A todos nos gustaría que los hijos fueran como nosotros queremos, pero no siempre es así, además Helena es una niña muy buena, tiene un carácter muy especial, pero a pesar de ello es muy fácil tomarle cariño"

"Quizás aun haya tiempo de lograr que le gusten las cosas serias de la vida, si, yo podría comenzar a inculcarle ese gusto mediante lecciones"

"Pues si quieres inténtalo, igual y te resulta, pero nada más te pido que le tengas más paciencia, no la regañes por tratar de ser feliz"

"Muy bien, voy a ser más positiva en ese aspecto y puede ser que con las lecciones que tengo planeadas su carácter se vuelva más tranquilo"

"Pues veamos, a ver qué pasa"

En la cocina Birgit preparaba una deliciosa comida para Andy, cuando Olaf entró todo triste.

"¿Qué sucede Olaf?"

"Andy y Helena me odian"

"¿Qué? Yo no creo que eso sea cierto, estás exagerando"

"Es que yo los metí en problemas"

"Oh, ya entiendo, fuiste tú el que causo que terminaran así"

"Si, pero yo no quería"

"¿Vas a disculparte con ellos?"

"Ya lo hice, pero no quieren saber nada de mí"

"Se me ocurrió una idea, vas a atender a Andy para que él no tenga que moverse"

"¿Seré útil para Andy? Eso es maravilloso"

"Toma, llévale está comida" le dice mientras le entrega una charola "Y le explicas lo que harás para redimirte con él, estoy segura de que una vez que Andy te perdone Helena hará lo mismo"

"Entendido y muchas gracias por cierto"

"No hay problema, ahora ve, pero no tires nada ¿de acuerdo?"

El muñeco subió a la recámara de su amigo.

"Servicio al cuarto" dijo Olaf al tiempo que tocaba en la puerta

"Vete de aquí Olaf, no quiero verte"

"Pero te traje tu comida ¿no me vas a dejar entrar ni siquiera para que te la de?"

"Eres un mañoso Olaf, entra, ya qué"

Sonriendo el muñeco entró a toda velocidad.

"Te ruego me disculpes Andy, yo lo siento mucho, no quería que tuvieran problemas"

"Bueno Olaf, pues nos los causaste"

"Sólo estaba de curioso, como de costumbre, pero te aseguro que nunca fue mi intención que tú y tu hermanita salieran lastimados"

"Sé que no, pero es que hay veces en que en serio me fastidia tu presencia"

"No digas eso ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos?"

"Espero no arrepentirme por esto, pero está bien, amigos"

"¡Yujujú!" Exclamó el muñequito dando un brinco

"Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunta Helena al momento de entrar "¿Por qué estás con esta rata de nieve Andy?"

"No lo llames así sabionda, está muy arrepentido por lo que nos causó" le dice su hermano

"Si Helenita, tu hermano ya me perdonó, tú también lo harás ¿verdad que si?"

"Está bien, te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿eh?"

"Prometido, con el corazón" dice Olaf

"¿De verdad tiene corazón?" Le pregunta la niña a su hermano, una vez que el muñeco sale del lugar

"Lo ignoro"

Una vez que Andy se hubo recuperado por completo, tanto él como su hermana se reunieron nuevamente con los trolls.

"Nos alegra verte bien chico" dice Oppker recibiéndolos

"Si, ya saben, se necesita más que eso para derrotar al elegido"

"Yo estoy ansiosa por saber ¿Cuál fue mi calificación?" Pregunta la niña

"Pues, déjame decirte que pasaste con honores, ayudaste a sacar a todos de ahí" le dice la troll

"Además de que arriesgaste tu propia vida por rescatar a tu hermano" agrega su ex novio

"Si ¿verdad? Es que así soy yo, siempre lista" responde la niña echándose porras

"Cada vez estamos más seguros de cuál será tu destino, pero para que no quede ninguna duda, deberás pasar la ultima prueba, la cual es sin lugar a dudas, la más importante de todas" continua Luminara

"A ver, ya me aplicaron la de la cueva de hielo, que fue _La Prueba de Fuerza_" dice la sabionda

"Era para que descubrieras tus instintos mágicos y tus habilidades especiales" le explica la troll

"Luego la del monstruo con garras afiladas y el banquete, que era _La Prueba de Obediencia_" continua la niña

"Nos permitió comprobar tu lealtad, la cual será muy importante en el largo camino que deberán recorrer los dos" le dice Luminara

"Y esta última que según me dicen es la más importante de todas debe de tratarse de algo fabuloso" opina la sabionda muy emocionada

"Pero debo advertirte, si fallas en esta prueba, no importa tu desempeño en las anteriores, y significará que no eres la iluminada" explica Oppker

"Eso me sonó como una amenaza" se queja la niña

"Es una advertencia solamente" le explica Luminara

"Para esta prueba iremos al mundo mágico ¿estás lista?" Le pregunta el troll rebelde

"Si... supongo" responde la niña luego de titubear un poco

El carruaje mágico pasa a recogerlos y todo el viaje la niña va muy pensativa.

"¿Qué te pasa sabionda? Normalmente estás mucho más animada" le pregunta su hermano

"Es que... siempre soñé con que algo así me pasara y que pueda equivocarme, me pone muy nerviosa"

"Oh, estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien"

"¿Pero y si resulta que no soy la iluminada?"

"Eso no importa, serían cosas que pasan"

"Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, tú ya eres el elegido con un trabajo genial"

"A lo que me refiero es que igual seguiremos juntos como buenos hermanos, teniendo todo tipo de aventuras increíbles"

"Pero yo no seria una heroína como tú"

"¿Quién dice que no lo eres? Me salvaste el otro día ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, pero... esto sería más de lo que siempre quise en la vida y si no se hace realidad yo no sé qué voy a hacer"

"Por lo pronto cálmate y deja que la magia y tus instintos te guíen, lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahorita, gracias a ellos"

"Que nervios"

Andy sonrió de ver a su hermanita tan preocupada y a decir verdad, dentro suyo también estaba algo angustiado, si Helena no pasaba la prueba sería lo más terrible que le hubiera pasado en su corta vida y no estaba muy seguro de cómo se lo podría tomar.

Luego de avanzar un rato, por fin llegaron al mundo mágico.

"Bien, hemos llegado" dice Oppker mientras bajan del carruaje

"Oh ¿pero qué?" Pregunta Luminara al ver a un grupo de criaturas mágicas corriendo hacia ellos

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta la niña desconcertada

"Al parecer el mundo mágico se encuentra bajo ataque" le responde el troll rebelde

"Pues es buen momento para que el elegido tome cartas en el asunto, observa y aprende sabionda" opina Andy

"Oye chico espera" exclama Oppker siguiéndolo

"Si, no sabes lo que haces" dice Luminara avanzando detrás de los dos

"Oigan, no me dejen sola" dice la sabionda tratando de seguirlos

Pero la niña es empujada por los seres mágicos y pronto pierde de vista a sus amigos.

"Creo que la prueba se ha suspendido, bueno, al menos voy a ver si Andy me necesita"

Sin saber muy bien qué rumbo tomar, la sabionda recorrió las calles, pero fuera a donde fuera, todo era un caos.

"No puede ser, realmente me abandonaron con estos amigos ¿Para qué quiero enemigos?" Protestó la niña intentando seguir el rastro de sus amigos e internándose por las calles del mundo mágico.

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos, una figura maligna enmascarada y vestida de negro arrojó una bomba directo hacia la aldea mágica, poniendo en peligro a seres mágicos inocentes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la sabionda tomó la bomba y corrió tratando de alejarla de ahí y con esto evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes posibles.

En segundos, que a la niña le parecieron horas, corrió y justo cuando llegó a un lugar despejado y se disponía a arrojarlo, se percató de la presencia de una hadita con una carriola.

Entonces la princesita corrió hacia otro lado y creyendo que no había nadie nuevamente se disponía a lanzarla lejos, pero venía un grupo de elfos participando de una ceremonia religiosa.

Desesperada, la sabionda se alejó de ahí y justo cuando se disponía a arrojar la bomba al agua, no pudo debido a que una pareja de duendes daba un paseo romántico en lancha.

"No puede ser, esto es como una pesadilla, voy a pellizcarme a ver si logro despertar" pensó la niña deteniéndose un momento

Pero apenas se disponía a llevar a cabo su experimento, el grito de terror de las creaturas mágicas la hizo concentrarse nuevamente.

"No tengo tiempo para esto, debo encontrar la manera de salvarlos a todos, piensa Helena ¿Qué es lo que Andy haría para salvar al mundo mágico? Oh, Andy no está aquí, mejor dicho, piensa Helena ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer para salvarlos a todos?"

La niña llegó a una conclusión y miró la bomba entristecida, pues sabia que sólo si se sacrificaba salvaría a todos los que contaban con ella.

Corrió hacia un terreno donde no había tanta gente y a una distancia prudente arrojó la bomba, posteriormente la niña se dejó caer sobre esta y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos esperaba oír en cualquier momento el estruendo de la explosión y avanzar hacia la luz.

"Adiós mundo cruel, ya nunca te veré, adiós papi, adiós mami y Andy" pensó la niña muy angustiada

Pero la explosión nunca ocurrió.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó la niña incorporándose .

"Muy bien, muy bien, todo salió de maravilla" le dice Luminara acercándose

"Pero ¿de qué hablan? La... la bomba" Tartamudea la sabionda desconcertada.

"Esto no era real, era parte de tu prueba y la pasaste, felicitaciones" le explica Pabbie acercándose en compañía de Andy, que vestía ropa negra y resultó ser él el falso villano.

"¿La prueba? ¿Y qué prueba era esa?" Pregunta la niña muy desconcertada

"Era _La Prueba de la bondad_, y lo hiciste muy bien" Le explica el sabio troll

"Disculpen, pero ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" Insiste la niña sin comprender muy bien a qué se refieren

"Salvaste a todas esas criaturas mágicas sin importar el precio que tuvieras que pagar por lograrlo, incluso a costa de tu vida" continua Pabbie

"Así es y con esto no nos queda duda, realmente tú eres la iluminada Helena Westerguard" le dice Luminara

"¿En serio?" Pregunta la sabionda sin poder creerlo

"Si, la iluminada debe pensar en otros antes que en ella misma" le explica el sabio troll

"Oh genial, eso es maravilloso, siempre soñé con ser alguien importante y una heroína de verdad y hoy se hizo realidad" exclama la niña sintiéndose muy satisfecha por su éxito

"¡Que viva la iluminada! ¡Que viva la iluminada!" Exclamaron las creaturas mágicas y se la llevaron en hombros

Realmente Helena es la iluminada, espero mucho tiempo para que este momento llegara y por fin sus sueños se hacían realidad.

¿Pero cómo serán las cosas ahora? ¿Cómo esto afectaría a este par de hiper competitivos hermanos?

Andy por supuesto estaba feliz, ahora tenía una compañera que le ayudaría en su lucha contra el crimen, sería genial ¿no? La vida perfecta ¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño por el éxito de su hermanita? Como que algo muy en su interior no estaba muy feliz por el hecho de dejar de ser el centro de atención de todos en el mundo mágico.

"¿No fue fabuloso chico?" Le pregunta su maestro

"Ya lo creo, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, quiero decir, esto es genial, mi hermana es muy feliz y yo debería serlo también ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Por suerte Helena tendrá que esperar hasta que tenga 11 años para empezar a entrenar, como hice yo y para eso aun falta algo de tiempo"

"¿Te sientes bien chico?"

"Sí, estoy bien Oppker"

En ese momento un pequeño reportero alado se acercó a ellos portando su cámara fotográfica.

"Pero si eres el elegido, no puedo creerlo, este debe ser mi día de suerte"

"Sinceramente hoy no planeaba repartir autógrafos, pero al verte tan ilusionado por conocerme me hizo reconsiderar mi decisión" dice el chico mientras saca una pluma y lame la punta disponiéndose a firmar lo que le presente

"No se trata de eso. Sam Zagas Gamgee, de la revista _Poise_" les dice mientras le entrega una tarjeta de presentación al elegido "Reportero y fotógrafo del espectáculo mágico"

"¿Espectáculo?"

"Si, me especializo en el paseo de la fama del mundo mágico"

"¿Fama?"

"Te lo garantizo chico, cualquiera que sale en nuestra revista se vuelve famoso de la noche a la mañana"

"Suena muy interesante"

"Y resulta que mi editor quiere que aparezcas en la portada de la revista de este mes"

"Bueno, eso suena genial y todo, pero es sólo que no sé qué sea una revista"

"Una revista es algo como esto chico" le responde Oppker sacando de su bolsillo por errorr una revista de Play Troll, con fotos de bellas trolls posando sexymente en bikini, al reaccionar lo que le mostraba de inmediato la guardó nuevamente "Ups" y sacó otra con noticias del espectáculo "Esto"

"Hada Lindsay Lohan celebra su cumpleaños numero 30, los ex de las sirenas Kardashian quieren su propio reality show, las 20 famosas más deseadas del mundo mágico, las metidas de pata más sonadas de los famosos" dijo el chico leyendo la portada de la revista

"Y muchas otras cosas más chico, eso es lo que se llama ser famoso, todos te conocen y les interesa saber cosas tan tontas como ¿Qué fue lo que desayunaste esta mañana? ¿Qué ropa llevabas puesta para una fiesta? ¿Con quién cortaste esta semana? Etc"

"Así es" explica el reportero "Y entre más famoso eres el público te quiere en todos lados, como en la portada de la revista más vendida del mundo mágico y ahí es justo donde a ti te quieren mi querido amigo"

"La verdad es que todo esto es nuevo para mí"

"Vamos, anímate, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, puesto que

_¿Quién puede resistir la fama, el glamour y la parranda?_

_Todo eso que la vida en candilejas te dará_

_¿Quién no quisiera ser estrella con el éxito en la puerta?_

_Y poder encandilarse con un flash_

_¿Quién no quisiera ser famoso y mil autógrafos firmar?_

_Admiradores, reporteros, paparatzis que ahuyentar_

_Mirar tu rostro en la pantalla y vestirse con chanel_

_Ganando premios para así la alfombra roja recorrer_

_¿Quién no quisiera aparecer en las revistas?_

_¿Quién no quisiera así ganar un dineral?_

_¿Quién no quisiera así pasear en limosina?_

_Y embriagarse con burbujas de champañe._

_¿Quién no quisiera ser famoso y mil autógrafos firmar?_

_Admiradores, reporteros, paparatzis que ahuyentar_

_Mirar tu rostro en la pantalla y vestirse con chanel_

_Ganando premios para así la alfombra roja recorrer_

_La nueva estrella de gran fama mundial_

_La marquesina resplandecerá_

_Y sólo un nombre brillará con su luz_

_El elegido, es el mejor_

_Y por el cielo de la fama volar siempre_

_Poder perderse entre las nubes del glamour_

_Cubrirse de oro, plata, perlas y diamantes_

_Si lo deseas ese podrías ser tú._

_¿Quién puede resistir la fama, el glamour y la parranda?_

_Todo eso que la vida en candilejas te dará_

_¿Quién no quisiera ser estrella con el éxito en la puerta?_

_Y poder encandilarse con un flash_

_Pues lo importante en este mundo _

_no es saber si tú pusiste o no el huevo_

_Lo importante en este mundo es cacarear_

_La nueva estrella de gran fama mundial_

_La marquesina resplandecerá_

_Y sólo un nombre brillará con su luz_

_El elegido, es el mejor"_

"¿Lo dices en serio? Es increíble, la verdad yo ya soy famoso con los humanos, pero esto de lo que me estás hablando suena mucho más genial"

"¿Entonces qué dices chico? ¿Nos darás una buena sesión de fotos?"

"Claro que sí ¿para cuándo será?"

"Para dentro de un mes, que es cuando comenzamos a trabajar en el material para el nuevo número"

"Me parece muy bien, sirve que me da tiempo para prepararme un poco y lucir mucho más increíble que ahora"

"Nos vemos entonces chico" dice el reportero retirándose del lugar

"Vaya Oppker, definitivamente que el mundo mágico está lleno de cosas increíbles"

"Y aunque no lo creas este tipo de cosas estará al alcance de los humanos en un par de siglos más"

"Pues me alegra que aunque yo ya no vaya a estar vivo para en ese entonces, al menos puedo disfrutar de todo eso viniendo al mundo mágico"

"Oh si chico, las maravillas modernas siempre son geniales, si te portas bien y le echas ganas a tu entrenamiento puede que te muestre algunas"

Con el paso de las semanas, todo volvió a la normalidad, y tanto Andy como Helena siguieron con sus respectivas vidas.

Andy se hallaba en los jardines con los ojos cerrados concentrándose subido sobre una de las fuentes, cuando consideró que estaba listo saltó creando una capa de hielo en sus pies y logrando deslizarse sobre ella a poca altura del suelo, pero pronto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de cara.

"¡Andy ¿Estás bien hijo?" Preguntó su madre corriendo a su lado

"Oh, si mamá estoy bien" Dijo el chico mientras la reina lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer?"

"Intentaba volar"

"Andy, tú no vuelas, no tienes alas ni huesos huecos como las aves"

"No me refiero a esa clase de vuelo mamá, sino con mis poderes"

"Eso no se puede"

"Aún"

"Siento decepcionarte hijo, pero dentro de la variedad de cosas que hacemos con nuestros poderes, volar no es una de ellas"

"Lo sé, pero casi puedo volar, puedo sentirlo, si logro crear el hielo e ir avanzando sobre él en el aire, sería como volar, pero es más difícil de lo que parece"

"¿Y por qué tanto afán de pronto por volar?"

"Soy el elegido, debo estar preparado para cualquier situación, ya que indefensas creaturas mágicas dependen de mí" Dijo el chico muy seriamente "Eso y que voy a aparecer en el próximo ejemplar de la revista mágica" Agregó sacando una revista y acercándosela a su madre.

"Así que ¿Esto es una revista?"

"Sí, es similar a un periódico, pero en lugar de salir noticias, vienen chismes de la gente famosa"

"Así que eso es de lo que se trata"

"Sí, en el mundo mágico, yo soy muy famoso y quiero sorprenderlos"

"Y estoy segura de que lo harás, pero recuerda que la fama no es importante"

"Oh vamos mamá ¿Quién no quisiera ser famoso?"

Mientras en las afueras de Arendelle, un grupo de Graphorns, enormes creaturas grisáceas con cuernos, causaban estragos.

"Esto es muy divertido" Decía uno de ellos mientras hurtaba cosechas de una granja y hacían destrozos.

No muy lejos de ahí.

"Wow, wow ¿Puedes creer que el duendecillo Loujan tuvo la osadía de colarse en la fiesta para el bebé Katty Gnomo?" Dijo Oppker hojeando una revista mientras él y Andy patrullaban los alrededores "Ah ja ja, te lo aseguro, la revista de la farándula semana mágica, trae todos los chismes. Dime ¿Estás muy nervioso por ser la próxima portada?"

"¿Nervioso? ¿Es una broma? Es hora de que hablen del Príncipe del hielo como debe ser"

Ambos interrumpieron su plática al escuchar el alboroto que los destructores seres mágicos ocasionaban.

"Los Graphorns asaltantes" Dijo el troll rebelde "Creo que es mejor que no emprendas esta misión por tu cuenta, llamaré al clan de trolls como refuerzos"

"Oppker, no ponen en una portada a los que piden refuerzos" Y diciendo esto, el joven príncipe se lanzó al ataque golpeando a uno de sus contrincantes a pesar de las advertencias de su maestro "Sin autógrafos chicos, pueden comprar la revista como todo el mundo"

Pero mientras fanfarroneaba, uno de los Graphorns lo golpeó con una gruesa cadena a manera de látigo y lo enredó en ella, para después colgarlo de cabeza de un árbol, haciendo volar despavoridas a un grupo de haditas que en él vivían.

"Uf" Se quejó Andy intentando liberarse y vio que los agresores se acercaban "En la cara no, que de eso vivo"

Justo en ese momento un rayo color rosa golpeó a los seres mágicos.

"Huy, ya era hora de que intervinieras Oppker ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Dijo al ver la pequeña figura que se acercaba en la oscuridad.

"Creo que más bien querrás decir oye Helena" Dijo su hermanita acercándose.

"¿Sabionda? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Helena prepárate a luchar, recuerda, que te guíen tus instintos" Dijo Luminara apareciendo detrás de la niña.

La sabionda obedeció y comenzó a usar su magia para derrotar a los Graphorns

"¡Lo hice, lo hice ¿Qué tal lo hice?" Exclamó la pequeña.

"¿Alguien podría darme una mano? Siento que la sangre se acumula en mi cerebro" Protestó su hermano

Y ambas lo liberaron. Pero al hacerlo el chico cayó al suelo y su pantalón se quedó atorado colgando de las cadenas.

En ese momento un hada reportero se acercó con una cámara y comenzó a tomarles fotos.

"Sams Park, revista semana mágica, pensé que sería aburrido, pero cha ching, mi editor quedará encantado con estas fotos" Dijo sacando más.

Al recordar que estaba en ropa interior, Andy trató de cubrirse.

"Oh, ¿Quién es este amiguito tan simpático?" Preguntó la sabionda a su maestra

"Es un reportero mágico"

"No entendí ni jota"

"Quiere ayudarte a que te vuelvas famosa, que todo mundo mágico te conozca y se entere de tus hazañas"

"En ese caso, hola, me llamo Helena, se escribe con mayúscula"

"Está bien chica, estás en mis fotos" Dijo el reportero

"Bien, un momento" Se quejó Andy "¿Estoy en ropa interior frente a un reportero, mi hermana menor, la ex novia de mi maestro troll y un grupo de haditas? No puede ser verdad...oh ya se´, es uno de esos sueños angustiantes. Todo esto es un sueño. Me encanta cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy soñando, uno puede hacer lo que sea. ¿Y qué hay? ¿Hay más? Vamos ya, levántenlas" Canturreó Andy mientras bailaba ridículamente, convencido de que efectivamente se trataba de un simple sueño "Agita tu cuerpo, tienes que moverlo con sentido"

El reportero sacó fotos del improvisado baile.

"Ahora quiero un huu, huu ¿No? Me dan un hey" Al ver que todos lo observaban desconcertados, el chico se dio cuenta de su error "Esto no es un sueño ¿Verdad?" Exclamó apenado mientras se cubría de nuevo avergonzado y la sabionda se ahogaba de risa.

Más tarde en el valle de los trolls.

"Ya la hiciste ilusionarse ¿En qué estabas pensando?" Dijo Pabbie a Luminara.

"Si Helena va a ser el refuerzo de Andy, entonces tiene que estar preparada"

"Estaré bien Pabbie, sé que Andy siempre se queja de lo duro que es ser el elegido, pero a mí me pareció fácil" Dijo la niña

"En ese caso, el chico y yo nos les uniremos en el entrenamiento, comenzaremos mañana por la tarde" Opinó Oppker y la troll se llevóa niña de la mano para devolverla a su casa.

"Oppker ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que está pasando?" Preguntó Andy cuando estuvieron solos. "¿Por qué Helena está entrenando si sólo tiene siete años?"

"Ella pasó las pruebas ¿recuerdas? Aun siendo pequeña, así que Luminara considera que debe ser entrenada ahora"

"Sí, lo sé, las pruebas fueron geniales, y todo lo que tú quieras, pero ¿Por qué nadie me dijo a mí?"

"Chico, ustedes son los mejores amigos, pero en ocasiones, tu hermana y tú son muy competitivos entre sí, digamos que ella es tu talón de Aquiles. Además de que nunca estuviste de acuerdo por temor a que algo le pasara. Esperábamos el momento adecuado, porque cuando lo supieras pasarías todo el tiempo esperando que no te supere"

"¿La sabionda? ¿Superarme? Jamás ¿Los padres de la sabionda saben de esto?"

"Sólo tu padre"

"¿Y él estuvo de acuerdo?"

"En un principio tuvo sus dudas, pero entendió que era lo mejor"

"¿Por qué a Liv no le dijeron?"

"Tu padre así lo dispuso, ya qué ella se opondría totalmente a esto, ella quiere que tu hermana sea una princesa recatada y fina, no una hechicera-guerrera, lo que menos quiere es que otros se enteren de su magia para evitar que sea atacada o discriminada"

"Sí, sé lo que se siente, pero ¿Tiene que empezar a entrenar necesariamente esta semana? No sé si lo recuerdan pero la prensa mágica me sigue"

"Andy, permití la sesión de fotos porque recuerdo con afecto mis años de juventud como modelo mágico" Dijo Pabbie "Y porque prometiste que no interferiría con tu trabajo como guardián mágico"

"Oh, está bien, no lo hará" Dijo el chico emprendiendo el camino de regreso a su casa "Aunque... ya quisiera ver a la sabionda haciendo doscientas lagartijas y abdominales, o maratones de varios kilómetros, o todas las cosas difíciles que Oppker me pone a hacer a mí y ser regañada por no hacerlo bien ji ji ji"

Al día siguiente durante el entrenamiento en el mundo mágico.

"Muy bien Helena, antes de empezar" Dijo Luminara con severidad "Abrazo" Agregó la troll y la niña de inmediato la abrazó.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Andy y después dirigiéndose a su maestro agregó "Helena tendrá que hacer los mismos ejercicios que yo ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, claro que sí, y la maestra Luminara puede interpretarlos de la manera que mejor le parezca. Primero comenzaremos con un ejercicio de confianza" Dijo Oppker y después señalando un enorme contenedor lleno de una sustancia viscosa y asquerosa agregó "Ahí está la pus de los forúnculos de mil brujas, déjate caer, tranquilo, yo te atrapo"

Andy vio que la sabionda hacía el mismo ejercicio, pero sin la pus, sólo debía dejarse caer de una altura pequeña, la niña lo hizo y fue atrapada en el aire por su maestra.

"Eso fue muy divertido ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?" Exclamaba la princesita

"Lo que sea que te alegría mi pequeña mariposa" Respondía la troll "Sólo recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti"

Al ver esto y por no quedarse atrás, Andy se dejó caer confiadamente, pero su maestro troll lo dejó caer a propósito.

"Aggg" Se quejó Andy saliendo del contenedor cubierto de porquería.

"¡Andy! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó su hermana acercándose.

"¡Mi lengua! ¡Está arruinada para siempre!"

"Recuerda que la lección es, nunca confíes en nadie" Dijo Oppker conteniendo la risa y aparentando mucha seriedad para impresionar a su ex novia.

"Una sonrisa para la cámara" Dijo el hado reportero tomando una foto al chico cubierto de pies a cabeza de pus.

"Ahora, ejercicios de equilibrio" Dijo Oppker.

Momentos después Andy se balanceaba sobre una torre formada pro diversas creaturas mágicas.

"Esto te recordará el equilibrio que debes mantener en la comunidad mágica que te rodea" Explicó el troll rebelde.

"El equilibrio físico disminuye a medida que envejeces, pero el equilibrio interior nunca te abandonará" Dijo Luminara mientras ella y su discípula estaban sentadas sobre el suelo en posisión de loto.

"Já ¿Ese es su ejercicio de equilibrio?" Exclamó Andy "Vamos Oppker, dame todo lo que tengas"

En ese omento una giganta se unió a la torre y Andy por poco se cae, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y a ayudar a las mágicas creaturas a acomodarse para que también se equilibraran, pero la madera del suelo cedió por su peso y todos cayeron al sótano.

"Andy cambia esa cara, sonríe" dijo el reportero asomándose por el agujero "Perfecto" Y tomó otra foto.

Más tarde.

"Es importante hacer cosas que ayuden a las creaturas mágicas"

"¿Es posible caer más bajo?" Se lamentaba Andy mientras espulgaba el pelaje de un unicornio.

En el otro extremo del lugar, la sabionda le hacia una trenza francesa a una duendecita.

"No seas tonta, claro que le gustas a los duendecillos, tienes mucha personalidad" Decía la niña.

"Oye Sam, toma una foto de esto" Dijo Andy mientras pulía el cuerno del unicornio "¡Sam!" Volvió a llamar al reportero, pero éste estaba muy ocupado sacando fotos de su hermanita.

"Eso es Helena, sonríe a la cámara, ámala ¿Qué tal una de perfil? Perfecto"

Triste y cabizbajo Andy caminaba de vuelta a casa cuando el reportero lo alcanzó.

"Hola chico"

"¡Sam! ¿Quieres una foto de mi lado bueno o mi lado bueno?"

"Hum, no chico, pero tengo grandes noticias, le envié las fotos al editor y en verdad le encantaron"

"¿Sí?"

"Si, pero ¿Sabes quien en serio le agradó? Helena. Ella saldrá en la portada"

"¿Conmigo?"

"No, en vez de ti, pero le encantaron, créeme"

"¿Helena? Oh, bien, eso es fabuloso" Dijo Andy con desgano.

Al anochecer, Andy, Helena y sus respectivos maestros acompañados del reportero caminaban por un parque con muchas estatuas de piedra.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una noche de acción en la vida de un guardián mágico?" Preguntó Sam

"Un ogro, se robó el antiguo collar del clan de los duendes, si no lo recuperamos pronto, los duendes declararán la guerra a los ogros"

"Mira amigo, queremos algo mejor para la página central, evitar ogros y guerras y ver como Helena salva a un gnomo atascado en un árbol antes de caer" dijo el reportero.

"¿Qué? Esto es muy importante trabajo de un guardián, y no las fotos de una modelo. Chico, irás con tu hermana en esta misión"

"¿Por qué lo haría? Ella es la gran modelo"

"Chico, tu hermana pequeña no está lista para ir sola, ella es tu responsabilidad"

Más a fuerzas que de ganas, Andy, con las manos en sus bolsillos caminaba detrás de la sabionda y el reportero.

"¿Fue algo específico de Andy lo que no le gustó a tu editor?" Preguntó la niña "Porque me parece importante aprender de los errores, pero como yo no cometo ninguno, aprendo de los de mi hermano"

Su conversación fue interrumpida al ver al ogro ladrón corriendo hacía ellos mientras gruñía.

"Su error fue haber elegido a Helena, observa como hace las cosas el elegido" Dijo Andy saltando al ataque "Oye Sam ¿Cuál te parece la mejor foto? Estas son las opciones: A. Un sacudón monumental hacia abajo. B. Una caja de galletas kung fu quebradoras de huesos. C. Un toque de rayos de hielo súper refrescantes o D. Todas las opciones mencionadas, pequeño"

Pero mientras fanfarroneaba fue atrapado por el ogro, quien lo dio vueltas en el aire para después arrojarlo hacia una fuente de piedra, donde quedó atorado de cabeza.

"Andy, espero que no te moleste, pero yo intentaré algo diferente" Dijo la sabionda corriendo hacia el ogro "Hola señor ogro, vaya, ese es el collar más bonito que había visto, y a usted le queda muy bien"

"¿No me hace ver un poco gordo?"

"Oh no ¿Le importa si lo miro de cerca?"

El ogro cayendo en el truco, se quitó el collar y se lo entregó a la niña.

"Gracias" Dijo la princesita antes de echar a correr.

El ogro trató de perseguirla pero tropezó.

"El collar es mío, es mío" Lloriqueaba el ogro pataleando y haciendo berrinche en el suelo.

"Lo tengo, lo tengo" Dijo la niña acercándose al reportero "¿Quieres inmortalizar este momento con tu extraño artefacto?"

"Claro señorita" Dijo Sam sacando una foto.

Mientras Andy lograba con dificultad desatorar su cabeza de aquella fuente.

"Eso es Helena, eres toda una estrella" Decía Sam tomando más fotos

"No puede ser" se queja el elegido mientras se acerca con su maestro "Quise dar una buena impresión y lo único que logre fue quedar como un completo tonto, un perdedor"

"Descuida chico, así pasa a veces, todos tenemos días buenos y días malos"

"Y este vaya que fue terrible" Dijo el chico pasándose los dedos por su cabello exhasperado.

"Hey, anímate, mañana será otro día" Le dice su maestro

"Sí, pero podría ser aun peor" opina el ogro desde el suelo.

Al día siguiente Andy caminaba muy decepcionado por las calles del mundo mágico.

"Rayos, esa mocosa odiosa me ha robado la atención de todos en el mundo mágico, debería poder vengarme de ella de alguna forma"

En eso, descubrió una tienda al final de la calle.

"¿Pero qué? ¿Una tienda de bromas mágicas?"

El chico echó un vistazo al interior de la tienda, estaba decidido a vengarse de su hermanita, pero a la vez tenia dudas sobre si realmente debía hacerlo.

"Quizás esto no sea tan buena idea, y sólo termine metiéndome en líos, vamos Andy, tú puedes, recuerda las muchas que te debe la sabionda, además ella te quitó tu lugar en la portada de la revista" se decía a sí mismo "Es hora de una pequeña revancha"

Convenciéndose de lo que debía hacer entró en el lugar.

"Hummm, puede que estos dientes tengan potencial" y mientras pensaba esto, le dio cuerda a una dentadura gigante

La cual salió de la tienda y le dio una buena perseguida a los transeúntes.

"¡Au! ¡Mi trasero!" Se escuchó un quejido desde la calle

"Ups, mejor no toco nada ¿Qué más habrá por aquí?" Y pensando esto comenzó a revisar los escaparates con mercancía "Soda _alocadora _de poderes mágicos, arruina cualquier tipo de fiesta nuestra" tomándola en su poder agregó "O sesión de fotos"

Al día siguiente, en la azotea de un edificio del mundo mágico se preparaba todo para la tan esperada sesión de fotos.

"Ya casi Helenita" le dice el hada maquillista "Sólo un poco más de polvo y estarás lista para la cámara. Perfecto"

Mientras tanto Andy se apoderó de una botella vacía y vertió el contenido de la lata que había comprado en la tienda de bromas.

"No me gustaría que esas luces que te están pegando tan fuerte de resequen la piel, toma" le dice ofreciéndole a su hermanita la bebida "Debes hidratarte"

"Hum, gracias, por la bebida y por no sentirte amenazado por mis habilidades naturales"

"Helena, un minuto para la cámara" le dice una de las hadas encargadas de la sesión

Andy se alejó, pero su remordimiento no lo dejaba en paz.

"¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto? No olvides muchacho que ella es tu hermanita y se supone que tú debes cuidarla y protegerla"

Volteó a ver a la niña y cambió de parecer.

"Sabionda, hay algo que tengo que decirte"

"Yo también tengo algo que decirte"

"Tú primero" dice el chico mientras aparece una silla de hielo y se sienta

"Bueno, le dije a mi gente que le preguntaran a su gente que si también podían ponerte en el articulo y me dijeron que sí, échale un vistazo" dice la niña entregándole un ejemplar de la revista

Pero el artículo en donde él venia mencionado incluía fotos humillantes de sus pasadas experiencias, además de tener el título: _El elegido ¿Héroe o desastre?_

"Y por cierto ¿Tenías algo que decirme?" Pregunta la niña mientras las hadas le liman las uñas

El chico se acerca a ella con una cara furiosa, pero se calma y sólo señala la botella que antes le dio diciendo.

"Salud"

La niña bebe la botella entera, sin imaginar siquiera lo que le espera.

"¿Lista Helena?" Le pregunta Sam con la cámara ya lista

"Por supuesto, yo nací lista" responde la niña colocándose en el escenario

"Dame tu cara más hermosa"

La niña usa su mejor repertorio de caras tiernas y el fotógrafo capta todas y cada una de ellas.

"Ahora ¿Qué tal unas con tus maravillosos poderes?"

"Muy bien"

Y la niña intentó aparecer uno de sus rayos de energía mágica, pero el resultado que obtuvo fue que unas burbujas salieran de sus oídos.

"Pero ¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto la niña extrañada

"Me alegra notar que te lavaste bien las orejas pequeña, pero yo pensaba en algo que se viera mucho más amenazante que eso" le dice Sam

"Oh claro, yo sólo..."

Una vez más intento aparecer su energía, pero lo único que consiguió fue lanzar esa magia por su nariz.

Desde un rincón Andy reía divertido por las peripecias que le ocurrían a su hermanita.

"No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente" le dice Sam a la niña

Helena se prepara nuevamente para acumular su energía, pero de pronto comienza a inflarse como un globo.

"¡Ay! ¡Socorro! No sé lo que me está pasando" grita la niña mientras se eleva por los aires

Las hadas maquillistas la detienen para que no se siga alejando, mientras su hermano continua burlándose por el ridículo que está haciendo su hermanita.

Pero en eso, unos gruñidos interrumpen la sesión de fotos, se trata de los Graphorns que Helena había derrotado días atrás.

"¡Ahh! ¡Sálvese quién pueda!" Gritan las hadas mientras corren tratando de ponerse a salvo

Sam también se aleja volando y en su huida tira la cámara al suelo y esta es pisada y destruida por uno de los malhumorados Graphorns.

"La especialidad de la banda de los Graphorns es causarle dolor a aquellos que se creen héroes" dice uno de los villanos acercándose a la niña

"Es hora de enseñarles unas cuantas lecciones a estos tipos" dice el elegido lanzándose al ataque "Prepárate para romper el hielo Graphorn"

Y diciendo esto le lanzo una enorme bola de nieve al villano que amenazaba a su hermanita y lo dejó atrapado.

"Sabionda ¿estás bien?"

"Andy, no puedo controlarme"

La niña trata de alejarse de los Graphorns e intenta usar su magia una vez más, pero todo continua fallando y no puede defenderse.

"Espera sabionda" le dice su hermano mientras con una patada voladora se quita a unos rufianes de encima

Pero sin que el chico pueda hacer nada, el resto de los malos atrapan a la niña y desaparecen sin dejar pista.

"¡Helena!" Grita el chico mientras se eleva en una torre de hielo para encontrar a su hermanita

"¡Andy, socorro!" Se oye que la niña grita a lo lejos, Andy mira en todas direcciones sin saber exactamente de donde proviene su voz y la busca desesperadamente, pero no hay ni rastro de ella o de los Graphorns..

"Oh no ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" Se lamentó el chico pasándose las manos por su cabello, desesperado.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO?**

**LO DEL MONSTRUO DE GARRAS AFILADAS LO SAQUÉ DE LA PELICULA "EL LABERINTO DEL FAUNO"**

**LA CANCIÓN SOBRE LA FAMA LA SAQUÉ DE UNA OBRA MUSICAL QUE VI HACE MUCHO DE EL PATITO FEO, Y COMPRÉ EL DISCO, EN OCASIONES ME GUSTA OIR ESAS CANCIONES, ESTAN GENIALES, PERO NO VIENEN EN INTERNET.**

**LO DE LA REVISTA DEL MUNDO MÁGICO Y LOS CELOS DE ANDY LO TOMÉ DE LA CARICATURA JAKE LONG EL DRAGON OCCIDENTAL.**

**RECIÉN ACABO DE VER LAS PELICULAS ZOOTOPIA, INTENSAMENTE Y BIG HEROES, Y ME ENCANTARON, ASÍ QUE NO LES EXTRAÑE VER PROXIMAMENTE REFERENCIAS A ESTAS GENIALES PELIS.**

**Y EL DIA 14 SE CUMPLEN 2 AÑOS DE QUE COMENCÉ CON ESTE FIC, CREO QUE EL TIEMPO VUELA ¿NO CREEN? MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO PORQUE SIN ÉL NADA DE ESTO SERIA POSIBLE.**


	53. Chapter 53

**AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA FESTEJANDO EL SEGUNDO ANIVERSARIO DE MI FIC Y DE CONOCER A TANTOS LECTORES QUE LES ENCANTAN MIS OCURRENCIAS.**

**Y HABLANDO DE ESO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, YA LOS EXTRAÑABA.**

_**XIME040403: **_**PRETENDO QUE ESTE FIC SEA LARGO, AUN TENGO UN MONTON DE BUENAS IDEAS QUE SE QUE LES PARECERAN DIVERTIDAS Y EMOCIONANTES. Y CLARO QUE VEREMOS EL CRECIMIENTO DE LOS PERSONAJES, YA TODO LO QUE LLEVAMOS DEL FIC Y RECIEN HEMOS ENTRADO A LA ADOLESCENCIA DE ANDY, LA CUAL SERÁ UNA ETAPA MUY BUENA.**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS **_**JOAN**_** ESPERO QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS Y QUE CONTINUES SIENDO UN GRAN ADMIRADOR DE ESTE PAR DE HERMANOS**

**NO TE PREOCUPES **_**SAMANTHA**_**, TE PROMETO INCLUIR MÁS SEGUIDO A LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC.**

_**AN4R3A Y GABS914**_**, CLARO QUE HABRÁ MÁS HELSA, ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE LA IDEA DE PONER MOMENTOS ESPECIALES ENTRE ESTA PAREJA.**

_**SARADESTYLES**_** YA VERAS QUE HABRAN MÁS MOMENTOS TIERNOS ENTRE ANDY Y SU FUTURA ESPOSA**

**Y AHORA VAYAMOS CON ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA QUE LES ESPERA A ANDY Y LA SABIONDA**

Luego de perder a su hermanita, Andy pone a los trolls al tanto de la situación.

"¿Qué dices chico? Se supone que debías cuidar bien a tu hermana" Dijo Oppker cuando Andy le comunicó lo sucedido.

"Espera, no es culpa suya" Dijo Luminara interviniendo.

"Yo creo que lo es" Dijo Andy entristecido

"Muchacho, no hay tiempo que perder, debes decirnos que pasó" le dice Pabbie

"Le di un brebaje que le hizo perder el control de sus poderes"

"¿Qué?" Exclamaron Pabbie, Luminara y Oppker asombrados.

"Tenemos que salvarla" Dijo Andy corriendo.

"Luminara y yo iremos, tú ya has hecho suficiente" Dijo Pabbie deteniéndolo "Tú quédate con tu maestro troll reflexionando sobre tus acciones"

Tan pronto salieron.

"Oppker tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla"

"¿Qué parte de quédate aquí no comprendiste?"

"La parte en la que dejé que Helena cayera en manos de esos malvados, Oppker, todo esto es culpa mía, debo solucionarlo"

"Creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos" Dijo Oppker

Y momentos después ambos se hallaban frente a una puerta de aspecto siniestro, tocaron y al abrirla, Andy quedó cara a cara con lo que parecía ser la muerte, era un esqueleto vestido en una túnica negra y llevaba en una mano una oz.

"Demasiado tétrico" Dijo Andy con los pelos de punta.

"¡Morti!" Exclamó el troll.

"Oppker mi viejo amigo" Respondió el esqueleto.

"Hum... hola, fiu, por un momento creí que había llegado mi hora" Exclamó Andy

"Chico, te presento a mi viejo amigo Morti, mejor conocido como la muerte"

"Que bueno que vienes Oppker, precisamente iba por ti, lo siento"

"Pero Morti, me falta tanto por ver, la gran barrera de coral, el gran canal de Venecia, el puesto de venta de tacos..."

"Es broma, ja ja ja"

"Oh Morti, no me hagas eso, se me puso la piel de gallina"

"¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita viejo amigo?"

"Chico" Dijo Oppker a Andy "Él puede ayudarnos"

"¿Él?"

"Claro, él conoce la ubicación de cualquier alma en... peligro mortal ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, pero no se supone que lo sabré en seguida" Respondió Morti "Ahora, por cortesía profesional, como amigo, supe de la niña hace unos veinte minutos" Agregó apareciendo una mágica esfera dorada que brillaba y se la entregó a Andy "Toma, te guiará hacía ella, pero debes llegar antes que yo, buena suerte"

Guiados por la esfera, Andy corría por las calles del mundo mágico en busca de su hermana.

Mientras, la sabionda se encontraba amarrada colgando de cabeza mientras los villanos hacían destrozos de todo a su paso.

"De causar dolor hora es" Dijo uno de los ..

"Espero que pelees mejor de lo que hablas, oh rayos ¿Tengo que pensar en algo ingenioso cuando están por matarme?" Se preguntó la sabionda.

"Je je je" Rieron los malvados Graphorns aproximándose.

"Ustedes si que son densos como piedras" Exclamó Andy haciendo su aparición y pateando una roca que cayó sobre uno de los villanos "Te tengo sabionda" Agregó lanzando unas filosas cuchillas de hielo que cortaron la soga que la ataba y la atrapó en sus brazos

"Matar guardián, matar ahora" Dijo el líder.

"Guardianes, somos dos" Dijo Andy

"Creí que ustedes estaban peleados"

"Oh, "Hermanita, muéstrales lo que puedes hacer"

"Yo... no puedo"

"Claro que sí, sujétate de mi brazo"

La pandilla de delincuentes saltó sobre ellos pero los repelieron, con los brazos entrelazados a los de su hermana, Andy daba vueltas a la sabionda, y ésta daba patadas a todo aquel que osara acercarse. Y después haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos de artes marciales y ayudado por su hermanita, pronto los vencieron.

"Ese es el golpe que saca chispas, eres buena chica" Dijo Andy y ambos chocaron sus manos.

"Gracias, eres un buen profesor" Dijo la sabionda abrazándolo.

"Eso es algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo" Dijo el chico devolviéndole el abrazo.

Después, en el valle de los trolls.

"Tú pusiste a tu hermana en peligro" Dijo Pabbie

"Sólo quería que ella supiera… bien... no tengo excusa" Suspiró el elegido "Helena no debería ser mi refuerzo, debería quedarse con mi lugar, no merezco ser el elegido, supongo que al final si logró superarme"

"¿Sí?" Preguntó la sabionda entusiasmada, pero de inmediato su expresión cambió a tristeza y decepción "No es cierto. El efecto de los polvos desapareció en unos minutos, pero ni así controlé mis poderes"

"No, tú eres una guardiana perfecta" Dijo Luminara.

"Nadie es perfecto en todo, nadie los es, como tiene más experiencia, Andy es mucho mejor guardián que yo, pero con entrenamiento, espero poder llegar a ser como él"

"Creo que Helena aún es muy joven y le falta experiencia, para el peligro que debe enfrentar un guardián mágico"

"Y tú joven Anders, eres un guardián muy talentoso" Dijo Pabbie.

"Gracias Pabbie"

"Pero eso no significa que no puedas ser castigado"

"¿Si? Entonces ¿Por qué mejor no me sigues contando lo del guardián mágico talentoso?"

Momentos después Andy limpiaba una gran olla llena de aquella hedionda pus.

"Oigan ¿De donde sacaron la pus de los forúnculos de mil brujas?" Se preguntó el chico.

"Menos plática y más acción" Dijo Pabbie.

"Hay chico mira esto" Dijo Oppker aproximándose con la revista mientras la hojeaba.

"¡La revista semanal mágica! Ahora verán quien soy" Exclamó el elegido.

"Pues en cierto modo si, ya nadie te preguntará si usas calzoncillos largos o cortos" Dijo su maestro abriendo la revista y mostrando una foto de doble página de él cuando hacía su ridículo baile en ropa interior cuando creyó que estaba soñando.

"Oh ¿Por qué a mí?" Se quejó Andy avergonzado y humillado colocando la olla en su cabeza para ocultar su cara.

Los días pasaron y Andy y su hermanita superaron pronto sus diferencias, o eso parecía. Al parecer estos hermanos hiper competitivos iban a tener que recorrer un largo camino para no sólo ser mejores amigos, sino también aprender a trabajar en equipo.

Cierta mañana el elegido y la iluminada se reunieron en sus cuarteles generales dentro del castillo de hielo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Helena a sus maestros trolls

"Estamos en una alerta roja de código 5 chicos" les dice Pabbie

"¿Eso es malo?" Pregunta el elegido

"Imagínense, el código 3 ya es malo" responde el troll rebelde

"Suena terrible" exclama el chico

"Y lo es, las fuerzas del mal están en movimiento, siento decírselos, pero su lucha contra el mal se ha vuelto mucho más difícil" les dice Luminara

"¿En serio? Genial" opina la sabionda y todos se le quedan viendo muy extrañados "Quiero decir... que terrible"

"Este es el villano que amenaza el mundo mágico, su nombre es Grum" les explica Pabbie y frente a ellos aparece la figura del villano, bastante feo, por cierto

"Si que sería un duro contrincante en un concurso de disfraces" opina la niña

"Puedo asegurarles que está tras algo grande, pero no es la mente siniestra detrás del caos" concluye el sabio troll

"¿Quién sería ese entonces?" Pregunta Andy

"Por desgracia aun no lo sabemos chico, pero si este tipo es malo, imagínate cómo será su jefe"

"Este villano es un ser despiadado y nada lo detendrá para que lleve a cabo sus planes"

"Eso dice antes de toparse con el elegido y la iluminada, ya veremos cómo le va una vez que nos conozca" dice la sabionda.

"¿Qué hacemos Pabbie?" Preguntó Andy

"Estén alertas chicos, los mantendremos informados" les dice el viejo troll y sale del lugar.

"Bueno, ya que este va a ser también mi cuartel secreto, será mejor que lo personalice a mi manera" dice Helena

"Vamos pues" dice Luminara "Y te enseñaré a que hagas tu propio portal que te traerá de tu habitación hasta aquí"

Y ambas cruzan el portal para volver a Arendelle.

"Genial, eso significa que mi espacio secreto está a punto de ser invadido por _remilgos femeninos_" dice Andy

"¿Qué son los _ remilgos femeninos_?" Pregunta su maestro

"No lo sé, pero son malos, se supone que este era mi lugar privado, para alejarme de todos los problemas y ahora resulta que uno de ellos se va a instalar cómodamente aquí"

"¿Por qué estás molesto? Recuerda que ustedes se suelen llevar muy bien"

"Sí, lo hacemos, pero también necesito mi espacio y no sé si lo has notado, pero en ocasiones podemos amargarnos la existencia mutuamente"

"Eso es algo típico en los hermanos"

"Reportándome para empezar con mis deberes soldado Anders" Dijo el Capitán Escarcha

"Pero ¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando Capitán?"

"Tus amigos de piedra me llamaron como refuerzo extra en tu lucha contra el mal"

"Cielos, como que de repente este lugar empieza a saturarse de gente y esta guarida secreta ya no lo es tanto"

"Bien Capitán, puede retirarse, tan pronto las fuerzas del mal amenacen el mundo mágico le avisaremos" le dice Oppker

"Excelente, apuesto a que la reina estará más que feliz y satisfecha de que cuidaré las espaldas de su hijo" opina el soldado de nieve mientras se aleja

"¿Sabes? Ser el elegido era cosa mía, y ahora que la sabionda e incluso el Capitán, defenderán el mundo mágico también, no sé, como que eso le quita lo especial a mi trabajo"

"Vamos, anímate, tú eres el elegido, el principal, la cabeza del equipo, el líder, el que está a cargo ¿sabes? Tú dirás lo que se tiene qué hacer y tu hermana deberá hacerlo sin cuestionarlo"

"¿Tú crees? Vaya, gracias por levantarme el ánimo Oppker"

"No fue nada chico, lo que sea con tal de que quites esa cara larga"

"¿Sabes? Creo que empieza a gustarme esto" Dijo el chico alejándose con una sonrisa maligna

Momentos después Helena y su maestra vuelven con un montón de cosas, incluyendo a Pandita y varios muñecos de peluche.

"Oye Helenita, creo que todo esto que te trajiste es realmente innecesario para tu lucha contra el crimen"

"Pero ¿Qué dices? Esto es justo lo que necesito, pondré estos cojines allí"

"Bueno, esos puedes usarlos para meditar, pero ¿Qué me dices de todos los cambios de vestidos que te trajiste?"

"Luego de lo que me pasó la otra vez, cuando me dejaron sin vestido, debo estar preparada para todo"

"¿Y el montón de muñecos de peluche? ¿Esos para qué?"

"Ya verás que le darán un toque muy lindo a este lugar, por cierto, estás pisando a Trompita"

"Oh, perdón"

La sabionda recoge un elefante de peluche y comienza a decorar con cortinas, adornos y demás cosas que se trajo lo que será su parte del cuartel.

"Está quedando muy bonito ¿no crees Pandita?"

"Pero ¿Qué es todo esto sabionda?" Pregunta su hermano

"Problemas de decoración simplemente"

"Mira nada más todo este desorden, creo que deberías darte prisa en recoger todo este desastre"

"Muy divertido Andy"

"No es broma. Lo ordeno yo, el elegido"

"¿Qué?"

"Según las reglas que rigen al mundo mágico, cuando el elegido pide que le obedezcan la iluminada debe hacerlo sin discusión"

"Tu hermano tiene razón, está en las reglas" Explicó Luminara.

"Oh vamos Andy, no creerás que tienes derecho a mangonearme ¿o si?"

"Quiero ver recogido este lugar antes del entrenamiento ¿Te quedó claro? Que tengas un buen día"

Y luego de amargarle el día a su hermanita se alejó de vuelta a sus asuntos.

"Pero que engreído" dijeron al mismo tiempo Helena y su maestra

"Bueno Helenita, démonos prisa con esto, no querrás llegar tarde a tu entrenamiento"

Luego de arreglar su espacio a su antojo, la sabionda y su hermano fueron al valle de los trolls para iniciar el entrenamiento.

Aunque Andy se quedó sentado en una cama de bronceado haraganeando, mientras era atendido por el ingenuo capitán.

"Muchacho" le dice Pabbie "Quizás me equivoqué, pero ¿Qué no es hora del entrenamiento?"

"Así es, pero no se preocupe, ya mandé a la sabionda a marchar 5 kilómetros en el pantano, así estará en forma"

"Humm, correr en el pantano es difícil ¿y tú haces ejercicios leyendo novelas de vaqueros?"

"Pues... este... bien, como el elegido yo tomé la decisión ejecutiva de que necesito mi tiempo"

En eso el capitán interrumpió la conversación entrando con el traje de ninja que Andy usaba para ocultar su secreta identidad recién lavado.

"Oh, gracias capitán, pero capitán ¿la próxima vez puede tallar bien los puños? Es ahí donde se junta más mugre"

"Como diga joven Anders" respondió el soldado de nieve un tanto furibundo

"Veo que descubriste que ser líder tiene sus privilegios" Dijo el viejo troll

"¿Si? No sabia"

Nuevamente entró el capitán llevando una bebida helada y bocadillos sobre una charola.

"Oh, ya no me consienta capitán ¿Qué van a pensar de mí? Ji ji" dijo el chico una vez que el soldado se retiro "Como que es difícil ser líder ¿no cree Pabbie?"

Luego de esto, el elegido decidió que lo mejor era alejarse del sabio troll y llegó hasta el lugar donde su hermanita pasaba por los difíciles obstáculos, para terminar arrastrándose en el lodo.

"Aich, esto no es nada cómodo" se quejó la niña terminando el pesado entrenamiento

"Muy buen trabajo sabionda" le dice el elegido mientras camina hacia ella "Pero a decir verdad nunca creí que lo lograras tan rápido ¿Cómo te fue?"

"¿Cómo te parece que me fue?" Rezonga la sabionda toda llena de lodo

"Niña, el lodo nunca daño a nadie"

"En realidad no es verdad, mi tío Grant sufrió una gran infección porque le entró lodo en la nariz"

"¿Lodo en la nariz? ¿Y no te entró?"

"Por suerte no"

"¿Lo ves? No hay problema entonces"

"Pero habías dicho que entrenaríamos juntos"

"Hola, soy el elegido ¿recuerdas? ¿Acaso crees que me la pasé vagueando todo el día?"

"No me sorprendería"

"Ok, tú ganas, no fue divertido correr en el lodo y es lógico que estés algo enfadada, pero ¿sabes qué? Tómate 5 minutos y ve a lavarte antes de tus clases mágicas"

"Aich"

"¿Qué? Vamos, hey, pretendo aliviar la tensión"

La niña sólo lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

"Bien, si eso quieres, lo haremos de otro modo, soy el elegido y lo que te dije fue una orden, no una sugerencia"

"No eres un líder para mí" dice la niña mientras se aleja

"Te oí ¿Sabes? ¿Acaso crees que tú lo harías mejor?"

"Puede que sea menor que tú, pero al menos se tratar a los demás con mejor modo. Quizás seas el elegido, pero creo que se te está subiendo a la cabeza"

Mientras tanto, Grum se reúne con un vendedor de implementos mágicos.

"Tengo el arma que necesitas para el trabajo que mencionas, algo costosa, pero vale cada centavo"

"Excelente, ja ja ja"

Al enterarse de los planes de este nuevo villano, los trolls hacen una reunión de emergencia con el elegido y la iluminada.

"Grum ha echado a andar su plan chicos, les espera una larga batalla" les dice Luminara

"Creo que me da algo de nervios" opina la sabionda

"Su entrenamiento los ha preparado para este momento, pueden hacerlo" les dice Oppker a los chicos y el soldado de nieve.

"No te preocupes sabionda, sólo síganme" le dice su hermano dirigiéndose a la salida.

"Esperen, antes de irse. Quiero saber si realmente tienen confianza en el joven Anders como su líder, si hay algún reparo, pueden comunicarlo ahora"

"Oh vamos ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Obvio la sabionda confía en su inteligente hermano como líder y el capitán en su amado creador ¿No es así sabionda? ¿Capitán?" Preguntó el chico.

"En realidad, Andy, te aprecio como hermano y como mi mejor amigo"

"¿Pero?"

"Pero como mi líder para nada. Espero no estés molesto, aun podemos llevarnos tan bien como antes. Como dos buenos hermanos"

"¿Capitán?" Preguntó el chico desconcertado.

"Estoy de acuerdo con la pequeña, nada personal soldado Anders ¿Ya te dije que me encanta el estilo de tu cabello?"

"Esto no es posible, puedo ser un buen líder, pregúntenselo a Oppker"

"En realidad chico, si te estás pasando con tu hermanita" le responde su maestro

"Está decidido, por abusar de la autoridad que te fue concedida, se te retirarán tus privilegios como el elegido hasta que aprendas a ganártelo como es debido" continua Pabbie

"¿Qué? Ustedes no pueden hacerme eso" rezongó el chico

"En realidad, si podemos" le responde Luminara

"Hermano ¿no crees que se merece otra oportunidad? Quiero decir, el muchacho es un buen chico" opina el troll rebelde

"Incluir a su hermana en la lucha contra el crimen sólo ha sacado lo peor de él, no quiero que arriesgue la misión por sus caprichos" insiste el sabio troll

"Muy bien, ya entendí" responde el ex elegido cruzándose de brazos

Justo en ese momento Grum entraba al mundo mágico con el arma mágica que había comprado.

"Mega taladro mágico activado"

Un enorme vehículo con un taladro al frente avanza por las calles del mundo mágico.

"Es hora de enseñarles a estos inútiles quien manda aquí, acabaré con todos"

Conforme avanzaba todo lo destruía a su paso, los seres mágicos apenas alcanzaban a quitarse de su camino.

"Adelante iluminada, la ciudad te necesita" le dice Pabbie

La niña sale corriendo y cruza el nuevo portal que acaba de crear, el cual conduce del castillo en la montaña del norte al mundo mágico.

Mientras su hermano la observa furioso.

"Ahora se dirige al distrito norte, ojalá logre detenerlo" dice Pabbie

"Ya llegué" piensa la niña y desde la cima de un edificio reta al villano "¡Oye tú! ¡Deja de destruirlo todo a tu paso! Más vale que te rindas antes de que te de tu merecido"

"Jamás me rendiré ante una mocosa insignificante" le responde Grum

"De acuerdo, tú lo quisiste, lo haremos por la fuerza"

Y utilizando su magia la niña aparece un lazo de energía mágica el cual se enreda alrededor del vehículo con el fin de detenerlo.

Pero lamentablemente esta se rompe y el vehículo continua su camino.

"No me hagas reír" responde el villano

Desde el castillo de hielo, los trolls y el ex elegido observan la batalla a través de un espejo mágico.

"No puede ser" se queja el chico "Ya la emboscó"

"Sin nadie que la lidere está en desventaja estratégica" explica Pabbie

"Pero yo era su líder" rezonga Andy

"Un verdadero líder impone respeto con el ejemplo ¿le diste el ejemplo a tu hermana?"

"No, en realidad estaba muy ocupado sacando ventaja de mi posición"

Mientras tanto, la batalla continua.

"Vas a caer" le dice la sabionda al villano mientras le dispara energía mágica

Pero el astuto criminal esquiva sus disparos y continua su camino.

"No me hagas reír"

De vuelta en el castillo.

"Sin ofender, pero no debo estar aquí" dice Andy de pronto

"¿Y dónde deberías estar entonces?" Le pregunta el sabio troll

"Con mi hermana, yo soy su líder, debería guiarla"

"No puedes guiarla muy bien desde aquí"

"No, por eso ya me voy y gracias por cierto"

"Si ve chico, el mundo mágico necesita a su elegido" le dice Oppker

Entonces Andy, animado por las palabras de los trolls, cruzó también el portal al mundo mágico y apareció muy cerca de dónde se libraba la batalla.

"Resiste sabionda, ya voy para allá"

La sabionda continuaba tratando de darle alcance al villano, el cual ya se había alejado mucho, cuando en eso corriendo a su lado llegó su hermano.

"Sabionda"

"Andy, no puedo detenerlo, se me está escapando"

"No te preocupes, lo venceremos, juntos"

Y diciendo esto, el chico apareció un puente de hielo que los ayudaría a cruzar varias cuadras sin andar brincando por las azoteas.

Momentos después ya le habían dado alcance y nuevamente Andy atacó, apareciendo una barrera de hielo muy gruesa en el camino del villano.

"Se necesitara más que ese estúpido hielo para que puedan detenerme" les dice Grum mientras su taladro destruye la barrera

"Descuida, eso sólo fue una parte de mi plan" le dice el elegido reforzando la barrera, para seguirle bloqueando el paso "Ahora sabionda, dispárale una grande a este sujeto"

Y acumulando una gran energía mágica la sabionda disparó al taladro gigante y logro descomponerlo.

"Maldición, esto ya no avanza" se quejó Grum mientras abandonaba su vehículo "Ya nos veremos las caras en otra ocasión"

Pero en eso, Andy y Helena bajaron de la azotea donde se encontraban gracias a un tobogán de hielo y quedaron justo en su camino.

"Te equivocas" le dice el elegido

"¿Quién me detendrá? ¿Unos mocosos entrometidos?"

"Te equivocas, nosotros somos el elegido y la iluminada y vamos a ponerle fin a tus fechorías contra el mundo mágico" le dice el chico

"No me asustan"

"Déjamelo a mí sabionda, te lo debo"

"Es todo tuyo Andy"

El chico se lanza al ataque y con unas varas de hielo lo encierra en una jaula, pero Grum es muy fuerte y destruye los barrotes sin el menor esfuerzo.

Entonces ataca nuevamente y lo encierra en un cubo de hielo reforzado con el lazo de energía mágica de la sabionda.

"No puedo moverme"

"Escucha pedazo de tonto, dile a quien te contrató que si quiere sembrar el caos en el mundo mágico deberá pasar por encima de nosotros primero"

"Lamentarán lo que hicieron, esto no es el fin, volveré y les pesara" se queja el villano mientras unos oficiales mágicos se lo llevan detenido

"Sabionda yo... lamento lo que pasó, espero que me perdones"

"Bueno, lo pensaré muy detenidamente"

Mientras ellos conversan, los trolls se les vienen acercando.

"Fue una exitosa misión, felicitaciones" les dice Luminara

"Gracias maestra"

"Princesa Helena ¿Qué me dices ahora de tu hermano?" Le pregunta Pabbie

"Admito que me hizo enojar mucho, pero luego del resultado de hoy, creo que si podemos ser un buen equipo"

"Eso lo veremos conforme avance su desempeño" le dice Luminara

Esa tarde, en el valle de los trolls Andy terminaba el entrenamiento que no hizo más temprano y llegaba a la meta totalmente cubierto de lodo.

"Muy bien chico" dice Oppker mientras lo observa desde lejos

Al día siguiente, el elegido y la Iluminada entrenaban con un juego de Luz-Ball, el cual se jugaba con una pelotita de energía mágica que había creado la sabionda.

Este juego les ayudaba a ser más agiles y a evitar los ataques del enemigo, ya que al que tocaba la pelota perdía el juego.

La pelota rebotaba por todo el lugar una vez que la arrojaban y quien la atrapaba tenia el turno de lanzar.

Luego de un rato, el juego llegó a su fin cuando Helena quedó acorralada en una esquina del castillo de hielo y la pelota reboto en ambas paredes impidiéndole escapar y eliminándola.

"Muy bien, veo que los muros no siempre son amigos" se queja la niña

"Volví a ganar, ya son 22 a mi favor" dice su hermano atrapando la pelota

"¿Y qué tal si jugamos 23 de 45?"

"Oh, vamos, hay que hacer mejor otra cosa"

"Sólo una más ¿si?"

"Muy bien, como yo gané, yo empezaré el juego"

Y diciendo esto Andy arrojó la pelota de luz rosa a su hermanita, pero está se alcanzó a quitar.

Aunque no duró mucho este último juego, porque en un movimiento rápido, el chico venció nuevamente a su hermana cuando la pelota le rebotó en las sentaderas.

"Oye, eso fue un golpe bajo"

"Muy bien, se acabó el juego y yo soy el ganador, vamos a comer" dice el chico y le entrega la luz

"No me gusta, yo perdí en casi todos los juegos, eso no es justo" se queja la niña mientras desaparece la pelota

"No te alteres sabionda, es sólo que te falta práctica, con el tiempo puedes llegar a ser tan buena como lo soy yo"

"Yo lo llamaría suerte más bien"

"Te demostraré que no es así, te reto unas carreritas a ver quién cruza primero el portal de regreso a Arendelle"

Ambos corren, pero la sabionda termina resbalando en el hielo y cae al suelo.

"Auch"

Su hermano sin notarlo siquiera, cruza el portal a toda velocidad.

"Si, te daré un poco de ventaja, rayos, definitivamente que hoy no es mi día"

Unos instantes después, también Helena cruza el portal y aparece en la habitación de su hermano.

"Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo para la comida" le dice Andy saliendo de la recámara

Pero en cuanto la niña sale también, afuera está su madre muy molesta con ella.

"Helena ¿en dónde te metiste todo el día? Te estuve buscando por todos lados"

"Estaba jugando con Andy"

"Quería que comenzaras a disfrutar de las grandes obras de Shakespeare" dice Liv entregándole un libro bastante grueso

"Mamá, eso suena muy aburrido, además este libro no tiene dibujos" responde la niña mientras hojea el libro

"Nada de aburrido y para tu información jovencita, los mejores libros de este mundo no tienen dibujos"

"Bueno, pero ¿podría comer primero? Es que anduvimos corriendo mucho y ya tengo mucha hambre"

"Si, vamos a comer, será una buena oportunidad para que pongas en práctica las reglas de etiqueta que te enseñé y que ya tienes tan olvidadas"

"¿Qué? Pero mi papá me dijo que aquí no importa porque estamos en confianza"

"Tengo mis motivos para pedirte que te comportes como toda una dama y además no le veo lo malo por ningún lado"

Sentada a la mesa, Helena comía de la mejor manera posible vigilada todo el tiempo por su madre, mientras que su hermano comía como le pegaba la gana, disfrutaba del postre primero, dejaba las verduras y se servía carne en exceso.

Luego de esta estresante comida, la pequeña Helena y su madre salieron al jardín, Liv se recostó en el tronco de un árbol, mientras que la niña se encaramó a una rama del mismo.

"Helena, creo que este es un buen momento para hacerte ver que una princesa no debe andarse trepando a los árboles como un chango, eso se ve muy mal"

"Pero a mí me gusta hacerlo"

"No por eso está bien"

"Yo no le veo lo malo"

"Podrías romperte el vestido o tus mallas"

"Pero antes no me decías nada, sólo te asegurabas de que estuvieran remendados y me dejabas que me siguiera divirtiendo"

"Eso es porque eras una niña muy pequeña, pero ahora comienzas a convertirte en toda una señorita"

"Pero todavía soy una niña"

"Y también una princesa y una princesa debe ser elegante, fina y educada y creo que ya es hora de que empieces a aprenderlo"

"Pero mamá..."

"Ya fue mucho alegar, siéntate conmigo y disfruta de la lectura"

"¿Puedo tener a Pandita aquí conmigo?"

"Sólo si prometes no distraerte"

"Trato hecho"

Y diciendo esto, la niña se sentó al lado de su madre, son su perrita echada sobre sus piernas.

"Esta obra se llama _Hamlet, príncipe de Dinamarca_, te presentaré a los personajes, así que pon mucha atención"

"De acuerdo"

Pero a pesar de que la niña prometió que no iba a distraerse pronto su inquieta imaginación la llevó a alejarse de la realidad e imaginarse a ella misma en su papel de la iluminada acabando con los malos.

"_Y sobre todo, sé fiel a ti mismo, pues de ello se sigue, como el día a la noche, que no podrás ser falso con nadie" _leía su madre muy entusiasmada, hasta que notó la distracción de la niña, quién se entretenía soplando dientes de león para que Pandita correteara "¿Helena estás escuchando algo de lo que estoy leyendo?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó la niña reaccionando "Oh si, que hacían y deshacían, que iban y venían"

"Helena, te estás portando muy mal"

"Es que no me está gustando"

"Pero ¿Qué te cuesta dedicarme tu total atención por sólo unos minutos? No vamos a leerla toda de un jalón"

"Lo siento mami, es que no me gusta mucho estarme quieta"

"Ya lo sé, a ti lo que te gustan son las aventuras y andarte portando mal"

"¿No me habías perdonado ya por eso?"

"Te perdoné, pero aun así quiero que te comportes, no siempre vas a ser una niña y como ya lo experimentaste, las aventuras no siempre dejan algo bueno"

"Está bien, lo intentaré, pero por favor no quieras que deje las aventuras o los juegos, yo soy muy feliz así ¿no quieres que lo sea?"

"Claro que si, pero también quiero que encuentres la felicidad en otras cosas, prométeme que tratarás de combinar el ser educada y elegante con los juegos y las aventuras"

"Pues... lo intentaré"

"Así me gusta, bueno, para no desperdiciar este momento, te enseñaré unas cosas que sé que te parecerán muy interesantes"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Por ejemplo el ciclo del agua"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"_Es un ciclo que consiste en el intercambio de agua entre las diferentes partes del planeta Tierra: la atmósfera, la hidrosfera y el suelo_" exclama Liv mientras lee la información de un libro

"¿Qué es la hidrosfea?"

"Se dice Hidrosfera y se refiere a todos los componentes líquidos de la Tierra: los ríos, el mar, los lagos, arroyos e incluso los pequeños estanques. Escucha, esto es muy interesante,_ gran parte del agua existente en la tierra, queda bloqueada en las rocas, sólo alrededor del 5% del agua se puede mover, ese cinco por ciento da lugar al ciclo del agua y permite la vida_"

"¿Toda la vida?"

"Así es en efecto, continuemos, _e__l agua __no tiene color, ni sabor y puede encontrarse en la naturaleza de forma natural en tres estados:__ Líquido: __El agua de las fuentes, de la ducha o del mar es agua en estado líquido. Son así cuando tienen una temperatura normal_ ¿Sabias que más de la mitad de nuestro cuerpo está formado por agua?"

"Entonces ¿estamos hechos de agua?"

"Si hijita, todos los seres vivos necesitamos del agua para poder seguir viviendo. _Otro estado del agua es el_ _Sólido: __El hielo y la nieve son agua en estado sólido. Adquieren este estado con el frío y podemos encontrarla en la montaña o en sitios muy fríos"_

"¿Eso quiere decir que también hay agua en los poderes de Andy?"

"Así es, que increíble ¿no te parece?"

"¿Y de dónde sacarán Elsa y Andy esa agua?"

"No tengo la menor idea, ni siquiera creo que ellos lo sepan"

"Quizás sea baba"

"No lo creo, pero sigamos con la lección, el tercer y ultimo estado del agua es _Gas: __Cuando calentamos mucho el agua líquida, ésta se evapora y pasa al estado gaseoso, como por ejemplo las nubes del cielo. _Y ahora si aquí van_Las fases del ciclo del agua son tres:_

_El agua en la tierra: Las montañas tienen mucho hielo en invierno, pero cuando llega la primavera, el sol lo calienta y se va derritiendo poco a poco, lo que da lugar a los ríos y lagos, que generalmente acaba llegando al mar o filtrándose en el interior de la tierra._

_El agua en la atmósfera: el Sol sigue calentando todo el agua del planeta poco a poco y ésta se va evaporando formando vapor de agua, haciendo que suba hacia arriba y se creen las nubes._

_El agua en la Tierra de nuevo: Cuando las gotas de agua de las nubes se enfría, caen en forma de nieve o lluvia, volviendo a la Tierra y empezando de nuevo las fases del ciclo del agua_

¿Qué te pareció? ¿Verdad que estuvo muy interesante?"

"Si, eso si me gustó"

"Me alegro, porque continuaremos con lecciones como estás con el paso de los días, además de tus clases de catecismo, recuerda que ya mero vas a hacer tu primera comunión"

"Eso me emociona mucho, voy a llevar un vestido muy bonito ¿verdad mami?"

"Si, hermosísimo, con guantes y un velito"

"Voy a parecer novia a punto de casarse"

"Te vas a ver bella, bella como una estrella"

Luego de esta gran lección la sabionda se entretenía arrojándole una pelota a Pandita y ésta la traía de vuelta.

"Ser la iluminada no es tan genial como yo pensaba, primero Andy se porta como un verdadero patán, ahora las cosas no me salen como yo quisiera. Se que me falta entrenamiento, pero aun así me gustaría que la fortuna me sonriera"

Mientras tanto, una misteriosa figura retira la tapa de un antiguo jarrón e invoca un extraño conjuro y entonces frente a él aparecen un grupo de ninjas mágicos.

"La legendaria _Sombra Khan_" dice el misterioso "Ustedes son los guerreros más poderosos del mundo mágico y fueron aprisionados para evitar que conquistaran el mundo, por eso ahora que yo los libero su lealtad debe ser hacia mí"

Todos los ninjas se hincan ante él.

"Excelente, excelente, ustedes harán el trabajo por mí y una vez que mi plan esté listo, dominaré al mundo y nadie me lo impedirá, ni siquiera el elegido y su insignificante iluminada"

Momentos después los ninjas atacaban el mundo mágico por órdenes de su amo.

"Oh no" exclama Pabbie "Siento una presencia maligna que ya antes había sentido"

"Yo también hermano, se trata de _la Sombra Khan_, me pregunto ¿Quién los habrá despertado?" Opina Oppker

"Seguramente la persona detrás de todos estos planes malignos"

"¿Te refieres a...?"

"Así es, el anti elegido está en movimiento y nosotros también debemos movilizarnos de inmediato"

"Contactaré a los chicos"

La sabionda continua jugando con Pandita en el jardín del castillo de Arendelle, cuando en eso suena su comunicador mágico.

"Helena aquí"

"Pequeña Helena tenemos un problema terrible, necesitamos que vengas junto con tu hermano" le dice su maestra "A él ya lo hemos mandado llamar también, así que nos vemos en el castillo del hielo"

"Hay una misión ¿no te emociona eso Pandita?" Dice la niña una vez que la conversación termina "Esto es genial, puede ser que las cosas mejoren por fin"

La niña corre a su habitación y cruza el portal que la lleva al castillo de hielo, en donde ya se encuentran su hermano y los trolls.

"Ups, creo que llegué un poco tarde" piensa la niña "Nota personal: Debo ser más rápida la próxima vez"

"¿Qué sucede ahora Oppker?" Pregunta el chico

"Se trata de unos tipos llamados _la Sombra Khan, _ya los conocerán en un momento" le responde el troll rebelde

"Pero ¿Quiénes son ellos?" Insiste el elegido

"Son unos ninjas de la oscuridad pertenecientes al mundo de las sombras"

"Oh Dios mío, suena terrible" opina la niña

"No tienes idea de lo que están hablando ¿o si sabionda?"

"No, pero no creo que sea nada bueno"

"Tu hermanita tiene toda la razón chico y ahora dense prisa porque estos ninjas están atemorizando a los seres mágicos"

"Estamos en eso Oppker ¿lista sabionda?"

"Yo nací lista"

Los chicos cruzan el portal hacia el mundo mágico y como aparecen de repente, son arrollados por una muchedumbre de criaturas mágicas que huían del peligro.

"Auch, siguiente nota: Siempre mira dos veces antes de aparecer de la nada"

"Vamos sabionda" dice su hermano ayudándola a ponerse de pie y sacudiéndose del polvo que les dejaron "Hay que entrar en acción"

"Oigan espérenme" dice el capitán chocando contra ellos por salir del portal a toda velocidad

"¿Capitán, qué sucede?" Pregunta Andy poniéndose nuevamente de pie y ayudando otra vez a su hermanita a que se levante

"Yo los ayudaré en esta misión"

"Vamos entonces" dice el elegido y los tres avanzan por las calles

Pero a cada paso que dan sienten como si alguien los estuviera siguiendo.

"No me gusta eso ¿estamos en peligro Andy?" Pregunta la niña

"No lo sé"

Pero para cuando se dan cuenta, ya se encuentran rodeados por un grupo de ninjas de ojos rojos.

"Deben ser la sobra Khan de la que nos hablaron" opina la sabionda

"Pues si se creen muy valientes por atacar a los inocentes, mejor pónganse conmigo a ver cómo les va"

Los ninjas atacan y tanto Andy como el capitán los enfrentan, pero antes de que la niña pueda hacer algo sin querer es aventada hacia atrás por su equipo.

"Vaya amigos que tengo" piensa mientras se dispone a atacar "Les demostraré de lo que soy capaz"

Y apareciendo una energía rosa se las avienta al enemigo, pero estos se quitan y termina dándole a su hermano.

"Auch" se queja el chico

"Lo siento, je je"

"Sabionda, si no ayudas no estorbes"

Ofendida por este comentario, la niña se prepara para atacar nuevamente y aparece el lazo de energía mágica, con el cual pretende atrapar a los escurridizos ninjas, pero lo que consigue es atrapar al capitán y este recibe una golpiza por parte de los ninjas, pues quedó inmovilizado de los brazos.

Al ver esto, la niña desaparece el lazo mágico, pero ya es tarde, los ninjas tienen la ventaja y la situación empeora cuando sacan unas afiladas estrellas, las cuales les lanzan a los tres.

Andy aparece una barrera de hielo y la sabionda se trata de cubrir con su magia, pero no lo logra a tiempo y termina con varios raspones, por suerte ninguno fue de gravedad.

"Sabionda ¿estas bien?" Pregunta su hermano desde donde se encuentra aprisionado

"Auch, más o menos" responde la niña revisándose

El capitán por su parte, no pudo repeler el ataque y terminó con un montón de agujeros por todo el cuerpo.

"Nunca me había sentido más feliz por no tener órganos internos o terminaciones nerviosas"

Luego de este ataque los ninjas se disponen a atacar nuevamente y al ver que ni la sabionda, ni el capitán podrán contra ellos Andy decide encargarse solo del asunto.

"Oigan ¿quieren un verdadero reto? Vengan por mí"

Y creando puentes de hielo se alejó por entre las azoteas, dejando atrás a su equipo.

"Andy, espéranos" dice la niña corriendo detrás de ellos

El chico lucha contra los ninjas por un largo rato, hasta que de pronto, estos suspenden el ataque y se retiran perdiéndose entre las sombras.

"Resiste Andy, nosotros te salvaremos" dice la sabionda corriendo hacia él y buscando por todos lados a los peligrosos ninjas "¿En dónde están?"

"Se fueron, no sé por qué"

"Oye y ¿Por qué no te quedaste peleando con nosotros? Parecía como si no quisieras que te ayudáramos"

"Mira cómo terminaron sabionda, de haber seguido en la lucha les hubiera ido mucho peor"

"No se preocupe por mí joven Anders, unas cuantas acumulaciones de nieve y estaré como nuevo"

"Mejor volvamos al palacio de hielo con el reporte" dice el elegido

"Yo digo que debimos seguir trabajando en equipo" opina la niña "Si hubiéramos estado juntos no se hubieran escapado"

"No lo sabes Helena"

"Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo"

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué los arriesgara a los dos aun más? Sentí que era lo que tenía que hacer y lo hice, no me reclames por eso"

"Quizá no tenga tan buenos reflejos como tú, pero puedo lograr grandes cosas"

"Y no lo dudo, pero en esta ocasión se necesitaban de ciertas habilidades que tú no tienes"

"Creo que piensas que no estoy lista"

"Debes ser paciente ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?"

"Que no soy tan pequeña para ser la iluminada"

"Y lo creo, pero como verás, no nacemos sabiendo las cosas, debemos aprenderlas, recuerda: _antes de volar, los pájaros caen al suelo en repetidas ocasiones_"

"¿Y qué quiere decir eso?"

"Que de las equivocaciones aprendemos, si no nos equivocáramos nunca, no podríamos mejorar jamás, porque del error se aprende, del éxito no mucho"

"Yo sé que puedo hacerlo, te aseguro que estoy lista"

"Si, tan lista que mira como terminaste"

"Son sólo unos rasguños, no me duelen tanto, si hubiéramos seguido trabajando en equipo estoy segura de que ya tendríamos a todos esos torpes ninjas en nuestras manos"

Mientras discutían cruzaron el portal de regreso al castillo de hielo y los trolls los sorprendieron en plena alegata.

"Ya basta" les dice Luminara "Peleen contra el enemigo, no entre sí"

"Bien, ahora sobre la misión, déjenme decirles que esta no fue la última vez que se toparon con el enemigo" les dice Pabbie

"Se escaparon así nomás, como si no tuvieran algún objetivo en mente, parece que lo único que querían era probarnos" dice el elegido

"Lamentablemente eso es muy probable, por eso deben de estar más listos que nunca" explica Luminara

"Descuiden chicos, los mantendremos informados" les dice Oppker

Los trolls salen del lugar y los hermanos ya no vuelven a hablar del tema.

"Soldado Anders ¿no será mucha molestia que me ayude con mi pequeño problema?"

"Para nada capitán, lo arreglaré en un momento y tú sabionda, mejor busca algo para poderte en esos raspones y que no se te infecten"

"Ya me adelanté a eso" dice Luminara entrando nuevamente con una tina de agua caliente y unas venditas "Estos polvos son antibióticos" dice la troll mientras mezcla los polvos con el agua y sumerge una toallita "Te harán bien"

Momentos después la sabionda ya tenía curadas sus pequeñas lesiones.

Pero lejos de ahí el misterioso ser que liberó a la sobra Khan dicta su primera orden.

"Tráiganme los cristales siridianos que son de suma importancia para mis planes, se encuentran en las minas mágicas de los enanos"

Precisamente en ese momento los enanos preparan un gran cargamento de diamantes para que sea llevado al mercado.

"Hoy si que trabajamos duro muchachos, miren cuantas joyas obtuvimos" dice el jefe a sus empleados

"Miren a esos tipos en mayas de baile ¿serán de algún musical?" Opina otro enano cuando descubre a los ninjas

Los cuales se abalanzan sobre la mercancía.

Ajenos a esto, Helena medita liderada por su maestra troll para recuperarse tanto física como mentalmente, pero tiene tantos líos mentales que no le es posible concentrarse por completo.

A su vez Andy entrena con un saco de box, pero su son interrumpidos por los hermanos trolls que entran a toda velocidad.

"Chicos, la sombra Khan ataca de nuevo" les dice Oppker

"Se han apoderado de un cargamento de cristales siridianos" añade su hermano

"¿Y qué cosa es eso?" Pregunta la niña

"Se trata de diamantes" le explica su maestra

"Diríjanse hacia el centro cuanto antes" les dice Pabbie

"Pero antes, hemos decidido que necesitan un bonito transporte" dice el troll rebelde abriendo una cortina y revelando un artefacto similar a un auto de tamaño no muy grande.

"Wow" exclamaron ambos

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó la sabionda

"Esto chicos, es el futuro del transporte"

"¿Es del futuro?" Quiso saber Andy.

"Técnicamente, aunque le hice unas modificaciones para adaptarlo un poco a su época y que puedan manejarlo fácilmente"

"Es como un tren chiquito" Dice la niña.

"¿Y dices que en el futuro todos tendrán uno?" Preguntó el Capitán.

"Así es, este es un todo terreno, los humanos del futuro los usan porque están perdiendo la habilidad de caminar"

"Eso es terrible ¿Por qué?" Exclamó el elegido

"Relájate chico, sólo la están perdiendo por pereza derivada de las comodidades del mundo fututo"

"Oh vaya"

"¿Cuántas personas caben?"

"Por lo general una"

"¿Y cómo funciona?"

"El mecanismo es en sí, el mismo que el de un barco o tren" Dijo Oppker haciendo que Andy se sentara en el asiento del conductor "Este es el volante, se maneja por pura inercia, giras el volante hacia el lado" Agregó dándoles una demostración.

"Hey ¿Y qué hacen estos?" Preguntó el chico pisando el pedal del acelerador y arroyando a su maestro troll.

"Ouch, es para acelerar" Se quejó Oppker

"Ups, lo siento"

"Y el otro pedal te ayuda a frenar" le explica Luminara

"Creo que ya entendí"

"Yo también voy con ustedes" dice el capitán y sube en la parte trasera

"Abran espacio, que el elegido va a surcar las calles a gran velocidad"

"Espera chico, no comas ansías" Dijo Oppker "La seguridad ante todo" Agregó mientras él y Luminara les ponían el cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Y esto como para qué o qué?" Quiso saber la sabionda.

"Si chocan podrían salir volando del auto y lastimarse gravemente"

"¿Gravemente?"

"Así es, recuerden chicos, un simple click puede salvarles la vida"

"Entendido, pero ya verás que no chocaremos, no con el elegido al volante"

"Como que yo mejor me bajo en la esquina" Bromeó la niña.

"Ja ja, muy divertida sabionda. Ahora sujétate que voy a conducir despacio"

"Además, este es un auto inteligente" Dijo Oppker.

"¿Cómo que inteligente? ¿O sea que puede hacer nuestras tareas?" Pregunta la sabionda

"No exactamente, me refiero a que Andy manejará, pero el auto le ayudará, podría decirse que en parte se conduce solo, tiene conocimientos sobre geografía con mapas, les dirá como llegar a determinado lugar, también posee conocimientos de cultura general y cálculo, permítanme presentarles a Jarvis. Anden salúdenlo" les dice el troll rebelde

"Ho...hola Jarvis" Dicen los tres muy extrañados

"Hola chicos, sujétense fuerte porque aquí vamos" responde el carro mientras acelera

Los chicos cruzan el portal al mundo mágico luciendo su nuevo transporte y se dirigen hacia el centro.

Mientras tanto, los ninjas instalan un conjuro para tele transportar las cajas que resguardan los diamantes con su jefe, cuando en eso llegan el elegido y la iluminada.

"Mira Andy nos impiden el paso" dice la niña

"Pues será su perdición, ya es hora de mostrarles todo nuestro poder"

"Hermano esa fue una muy buena respuesta"

"A ellos" ordena el elegido

Y ambos se lanzan al ataque, mientras que los ninjas también se preparan.

"Sabionda, hazlos retroceder"

La niña lanza varios disparos de energía, los cuales le dan a algunos ninjas y estos desaparecen ante sus ojos.

"Vaya y yo que pensé que les estaba dando quedito" opina la sabionda

"Parece que al vencerlos se desvanecen en el aire"

"Menos mal, porque yo no quería tener que herir a nadie"

"Ni yo, pero igual que cobardes, en fin, hagámoslos que se vayan todos corriendo con su mami"

Y diciendo esto Andy prepara varias cuchillas de hielo y se las lanza al enemigo, no todos logran esquivar este feroz ataque y varios ninjas más han desaparecido.

"Muy buena Andy"

"Ahora es mi turno" dice el capitán lanzándose contra el enemigo y enfrentándolos con su espada de hielo

Pero estos son más rápidos y lo atacan por todos lados, entonces Andy llega a ayudarlo y aprisiona dentro de bloques de hielo a algunos ninjas, los cuales, luego de estos intensos ataques han disminuido su número considerablemente.

"Esto se pone divertido" opina la niña

"Sabionda, ve a la mina, yo te cubro"

"De acuerdo"

"No dejes que se lleven los diamantes"

Y esquivando los ataques del enemigo, la pequeña pelirroja logró llegar al sitio donde se encontraban los diamantes y al llegar encuentra al grupo de enanos amordazados.

"¿Y los diamantes?" Pregunta la niña mientras los libera

"Se quedaron allá, esos tipos los rociaron con una especie de polvo mágico" le responde el jefe enano

"Si, puedo sentir esa magia negra. Les recomiendo que mejor se alejen cuanto antes"

"Entendido" responden a coro los enanos y se alejan del lugar

La sabionda por fin logra dar con los diamantes, sin saber que la cuenta regresiva del conjuro tele transportador iba en 1 minuto.

"Ay, al fin los encontré" exclama la niña aproximándose a las cajas con los diamantes dentro

Mientras tanto, su hermano continua acabando con el enemigo.

"Muy bien, ya es hora de que desaparezcan todos" les dice Andy a los últimos ninjas mientras los aplasta con enormes bloques de hielo, los congela y los ataca con afiladas cuchillas "¿Quieren más? No pueden ocultarse de mí"

Detrás suyo el capitán también se abre paso por entre los ninjas.

"Rayos, no logro identificar qué clase de magia es" dice la niña mientras analiza la magia vertida sobre los diamantes "Oh cielos, algo me dice que los diamantes van a desaparecer de aquí"

Y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su comunicador para llamar a Luminara.

"Maestra, los diamantes tienen una magia extraña"

"Debe ser un conjuro tele transportador" le responde su maestra

"Desactívalo" le dice Oppker

"Pues no sé cómo, pero lo intentaré" responde la niña y comienza a tratar de familiarizarse con la magia, pero aun no sabe hacerlo muy bien

"¿Está funcionando pequeña?" Le pregunta Luminara

"Mejor no respondas" dice el troll rebelde al ver que el conjuro sigue como si nada

"Oh, esto no me gusta ¿Qué tal si me llevan a mí también?" dice la sabionda muy preocupada

"Concéntrate bien pequeña Helena" le dice su maestra "Recuerda que la magia se anula con magia"

"Pero no reconozco esta magia, no sé cómo vencerla"

"Entonces piensa en otra cosa" le sugiere Oppker

Y justo cuando ya faltaban sólo unos segundos, la niña dispara energía mágica con la cual logra anular el conjuro maligno.

"Parece que lo hice" dice triunfante la niña

"Vaya, con que esa era la forma de detenerlo ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió a mí?" Opina Luminara

"Por que tú eres muy metódica y no haces nada que no se encuentre en los libros" le responde su ex novio

"Y tú eres un rebelde sin remedio, abusas de la magia y haces lo que quieres sin obedecer ninguna regla"

"En ocasiones sirve, como ahora, además eso era lo que te gustaba de mí"

"Más bien eso fue lo que me hizo terminar contigo"

"Menos mal que reconoces que la que terminó con lo nuestro fuiste tú"

"Porque tú lo arruinaste todo"

"Bueno" dice la niña desde el otro lado de la línea "Yo voy a ver qué hacemos con los diamantes, los dejo" y cortó la comunicación dejando a los trolls en plena alegata

"Muy bien sabionda, salvaste los diamantes" dice su hermano mientras él y el capitán llegan corriendo

"Los diamantes aun no se encuentran a salvo" dice el capitán señalando a un grupo de ninjas que acaba de aparecer frente a ellos

"¿Qué estos tipos no saben cuándo rendirse?" Se queja el elegido

Estos aparecen una energía mágica y se la disparan a las cajas de diamantes, las cuales estallan, los chicos apenas si alcanzan a correr.

"¡Cúbranse!" Les dice Andy y se protegen con un escudo de hielo, el cual se derrite, pero evitó que la energía de la explosión les diera a ellos

Como resultado de la explosión, los diamantes vuelan por los aires y les caen encima como una hermosa lluvia de cristales.

"Wow, pero que bonito" opina la niña poniéndose de pie "Una vez soñé con esto, yo estaba rodeada de unicornios y..."

"Sabionda no hay tiempo para esto, recuerda, debes concentrarte en la batalla" la interrumpe su hermano

"Claro"

En ese momento los ninjas se acercan desafiantes.

"Creo que estos tontos nos están subestimando" dice Andy

"Oh, lo que pasa es que están confundidos, por suerte yo voy a iluminar sus mentes, usaré el nuevo ataque que me enseñó mi maestra: El ataque del resplandor mágico"

Y apareciendo una luz rosa muy brillante encandilo a los ninjas, los cuales se cubrieron los ojos, mientras ellos se preparaban para la pelea.

Nuevamente hicieron gala de sus mejores ataques y pronto lograron acabar con todos.

"Súper, esta vez si trabajamos en equipo, eso me gustó" le dice la niña a su hermano

"Todo es cuestión de que estés concentrada sabionda"

"Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los diamantes? Ni modo que los dejemos tirados" dice el capitán

"Hay demasiada magia en el aire y mi comunicador falla. Yo creo que lo mejor será que uno de los dos se quede cuidándolos mientras el otro informa de la situación a los trolls" opina el elegido

"Oh y ¿quieres que yo vaya?" Pregunta su hermana muy ilusionada

"No, yo iré, así que sabionda no te separes de ellos" responde el chico

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme yo?"

"No te lo tomes así, es una buena oportunidad para que pongas a prueba tus sentidos desarrollados, vigílalos bien y por nada del mundo les quites la vista de encima"

"¿Otra vez estás dándome ordenes?"

"No sabionda, pero esto es importante y alguien debe de hacerlo, el capitán se quedará a ayudarte"

"No creo que vigilar diamantes sea muy divertido" se queja la niña mientras su hermano se aleja del lugar

"Pero mira nada más recluta Helena, estos diamantes son muy bellos" dice el capitán tomando un puñado

Lejos de ahí, el misterioso villano recibe la noticia de que su plan ha fallado.

"Ataquen la ciudad, hagan lo que sea para que esos mocosos retiren sus narices de esos diamantes"

Mientras tanto, la sabionda y el capitán terminaban de juntar todos los diamantes en un montón.

"Ese Andy se fue porque ya sabia que no hay nada de divertido en hacerla de niñera a un puñado de cristales" se queja la sabionda

"No es por nada pequeña recluta, pero ¿sabías que valen millones cada uno de estos cristales?" Opina el capitán

"Claro que lo sé, pero eso no me importa ahora, es obvio que Andy quiere dejarnos fuera de la acción otra vez"

"Ya malhumorada" le dice el soldado de nieve mientras le arroja un diamante

"Oh ¿quieres algo conmigo?" Pregunta la niña mientras le arroja también un diamante

"Muy valiente ¿eh?" Le arroja otro diamante

"Tan valiente como para hacerte esto" y acercándose a él aparece en su mano un polvo similar a brillantina rosa y se lo arroja, dejándolo con brillos rosados por todas partes

"Pagarás por eso bellaca, además el rosa no es mi color"

"Ji ji ji" ríe la niña divertida

"Vaya y yo que pensaba que ya no tenías dientes"

"¿Y por qué pensó algo así de tonto?"

"Luego de que últimamente estabas toda gruñona y ya ni te acordabas de sonreír, yo pensé que ya no podías"

"Ja ja, muy gracioso"

"No, te queda bien, me recuerda a la vieja tú, la divertida, te la has pasado de aguafiestas desde que aparecieron esos ninjas"

"Es que Andy me desespera mucho, primero nos trataba como sus esclavos y ahora no nos quiere dejar hacer nada"

"Quizás sea porque eres su hermanita pequeña y él debe protegerte"

Mientras tanto, Andy se reunía con los trolls y les informaba de la situación.

"Entonces ¿para qué quieren esos diamantes?" Dudo mucho que los quieran para un regalo" pregunta el elegido

"Estos diamantes con el conjuro correcto le servirán para hacer más poderosos a la sombra Khan" le explica Pabbie

"¿Más poderosos?" Pregunta el chico confundido

"Si, no sabemos con exactitud lo que lograría gracias ellos, pero te puedo asegurar que no será nada bueno" le explica su maestro

"El mundo mágico se encuentra bajo ataque otra vez" interrumpe Luminara

"Pues parece que la encontraron"

Y el elegido se lanza al mundo mágico para proteger a las indefensas criaturas.

Mientras que el resto de su equipo continúan vigilando los diamantes.

"Oh, pero que hermoso anillo me ha traído capitán y como brilla" dice el soldado de nieve haciendo la voz aguda

"¿Se refiere a esta insignificancia reina de mis sueños? No es nada, cualquier cosa se queda corta si la comparamos con su magnifica belleza" dice ahora con su voz normal

"Uy, algo me dice que Arendelle por fin tendrá el rey que tanto anhela" vuelve a hacer la voz aguda

"¿De qué está hablando capitán?"

"Son cosas de adultos que tú jamás comprenderías pequeñita"

"¿En serio? ¿Y entonces sólo fue mi imaginación que estaba soñando despierto con la mamá de Andy?"

"Para ser una pequeñita eres muy lista"

"No por nada me dicen la sabionda, ji ji. Aich, me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento"

"Tal vez si contactamos al joven Anders podamos regresar a la acción, es decir, ya pasó un buen rato y las partículas de magia deben haberse dispersado"

"Buena idea" y tomando su comunicador mágico llama a su hermano "Oye Andy ya llevamos mucho rato aquí ¿podemos reunirnos contigo?"

"Ahora no sabionda, estoy en medio de una batalla" responde el elegido

"¿Qué? ¿Batalla?" Pregunta el capitán acercándose

"Mantén tu posición, los ninjas traman algo, mándame al capitán, así tendré un mayor apoyo"

"Ya lo oíste pequeña, el deber llama, nos vemos" dice el soldado alejándose

"Espera un momento, yo iré contigo" dice la niña cortando la comunicación con su hermano para que no se entere

"¿Desobedeces la orden de tu hermano mayor?"

"¿Por qué quedarme afuera? Además no es la primera vez que lo hago"

Los dos se alejan y dejan los diamantes al alcance de los ninjas que comienzan a acercarse.

Mientras tanto, Andy lucha contra los ninjas con una vara de hielo y a la vez nuevamente los congela y ataca con cuchillas.

"Llegó el refuerzo" dice el capitán corriendo a ayudarle

"Grandioso" responde el chico, pero en eso nota la presencia de su hermanita "Sabionda, te dije que mantuvieras tu posición ¿y los diamantes?"

"No te preocupes, estará bien. Oye, mejor me preparo para la batalla con estos tontos"

"Tú no deberías estar aquí, tendrías que haberte quedado cumpliendo con la orden que te di"

"No me digas que nuevamente te vas a volver el señor_ sólo doy ordenes y no escucho a nadie_"

Pero en eso, un ataque de los ninjas los hizo reaccionar y ambos lograron esquivarlo.

"¿Qué tal si mejor peleamos contra ellos y entre nosotros?" Pregunta la niña mientras se pone en guardia

"Me parece bien. Ríndanse si no quieren que les vaya mal" responde su hermano armándose con su vara de hielo

Pero los ninjas se lanzaron al ataque y los tres héroes rápidamente los derrotaron y todos desaparecieron.

"Así se hacen las cosas, al estilo de la iluminada" opina la sabionda "Aunque como que fue muy fácil, no como hace rato"

"Demasiado fácil, algo me dice que nos trajeron aquí a propósito y su verdadero objetivo se encontraba en otro lugar" razona el elegido

"Mejor volvamos con los diamantes" sugiere el capitán

"Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde" dice Andy mientras se alejan a toda prisa

Lejos de ahí, el misterioso que controla a los ninjas se ha hecho de los diamantes y disfruta de su triunfo.

"Excelente y fue más fácil de lo que creí, al parecer ese tal elegido y su iluminada no son un desafío para mí. Gracias a estas preciadas joyas no tendré limite en los ninjas que invoque, tendré ejércitos de miles de cientos de ellos que serán muy útiles para mis planes, pues la consigna es la guerra"

Al no encontrar los diamantes, todos regresan al palacio de hielo, la sabionda se encuentra muy arrepentida de sus acciones y sabe que le espera un buen regaño.

"Tu decisión de desobedecer a tu hermano y abandonar tu puesto hizo que el enemigo obtuviera su botín pequeña Helena, se supone que la iluminada debe ser bondadosa y ver por otros antes que por ella, pero en esta ocasión te comportaste de una forma muy egoísta" le dice Pabbie

"Lo siento mucho" responde la niña con la vista en el suelo

"No podemos ganar siempre, pero cuando nuestras emociones controlan nuestros actos damos mayor ventaja al enemigo" le dice Luminara

"Creo que sería muy conveniente si te tomas un respiro de todo esto de luchar contra el mal y meditas en el asunto" agrega el sabio troll

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Pregunta la sabionda sumamente triste

"Nosotros lo decidiremos" le responde su maestra

La niña sale del lugar y regresa a su habitación en el castillo de Arendelle, momentos después su hermano toca a la puerta.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Pregunta el chico

"Me suspendieron de ser la iluminada por un tiempo indefinido, pero no me afecta tanto, esto se estaba volviendo tan... frustrante, ya no era como siempre lo soñé"

"Aun tienes ese increíble poder, es sólo que te falta madurar, incluso a mí me falta terminar de crecer"

"Ya lo creo, siempre te quejas de que estás muy chaparro, ji ji"

"Pero ya verás, creceremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo y seremos un equipo invencible"

"Eso espero, porque a la vez realmente me gustó pelear lado a lado contigo, aunque a ti no te gustara tanto"

"No digas eso sabionda, mira, la razón por la que te dejé cuidando los diamantes es porque estaba muy seguro de que esos ninjas regresarían por ellos y sabía que tú les impedirías que se los llevaran"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro que sí"

"Bueno, pero ahora va a haber que esperar un tiempo antes de volvernos a divertir peleando contra los malos en equipo, espero que no me extrañes mucho"

"Y espero que tú recuperes pronto tu sensatez, para que esta espera no sea tan larga"

Y así terminó este día, no del modo en que todos lo hubieran querido, pero sólo el tiempo dirá qué es lo que les espera a este par de hermanos.

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO SE PREOCUPEN POR LA SABIONDA, PRONTO VOLVERA A LA ACCIÓN, ES SÓLO QUE COMO SON UNOS HERMANOS MUY COMPETITIVOS SER UN EQUIPO NO IBA A SER FÁCIL PARA ELLOS Y ME PARECIO BUENA IDEA PONERLES ALGUNAS DIFICULTADES, ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE, LES PROMETO QUE LAS COSAS MEJORARAN.**

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ LO DEL AUTO INTELIGENTE? ¿QUIÉN QUIERE UNO?**

**ALGUNOS DE LOS DIALOGOS DE ESTE CAPITULO FUERON SACADOS DE LA CARICATURA DE "JAKE LONG: EL DRAGON OCCIDENTAL" Y DEL PROGRAMA DE LOS "POWER RANGERS SUPER PATRULLA DELTA"**

**Y LO DE LOS NINJAS DE **_**LA SOMBRA KHAN**_** LO SAQUE DE "LAS AVENTURAS DE JACKIE CHAN"**

**¿Y QUIÉN CREEN QUE SEA ESTE NUEVO VILLANO LLAMADO EL ANTI ELEGIDO?**


	54. Chapter 54

**HOLA A TODOS, ESTA VEZ NO TARDÉ TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, UN SALUDO A TODOS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, AQUI SUS RESPUESTAS A ELLOS:**

***JOAN: GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME DIARIO POR TANTO TIEMPO, Y BUENA LA SUGERENCIA DE LA ANTI ILUMINADA. Y SI, LO DE JARVIS LO SAQUÉ DE LOS AVENGERS. AHORA ¿KURT Y BIRGIT CONOCERÁN LA IDENTIDAD DE ANDY Y HELENA? NO LO SÉ, A LO MEJOR, QUIEN SABE, JI JI JI. NO QUIERO DAR SPOILERS.**

***SARADESTYLES: CONCUERDO CONTIGO, ANDY ES UN CHICO LISTO, Y CLARO QUE LAS LUCHAS EVOLUCIONARÁN Y SERÁN CADA VEZ MÁS ELABORADAS. QUE BUENO QUE TÚ Y TU FAMILIA SALIERON ILESOS DE ESE INCIDENTE DEL AUTO.**

***SAMANTHA: ME DA GUSTO QUE ANDY Y HELENA TE PAREZCAN GENIALES, JE JE JE. QUE BUENO QUE TU Y TU HERMANO SE LLEVAN BIEN. Y PRONTO SABRÁN MÁS DE EL ANTI ELEGIDO.**

**H.N.W.W: ES UN BUEN NOBMRE PARA LA PAREJA ANDY-BIRGIT = ANDIRGIT, JE JE JE.**

Luego de haber sido castigada por sus maestros trolls Helena decidió tomarse ese tiempo para relajarse y sobre todo meditar en sus acciones.

"Hola hijita" dice Hans acercándose a ella "Te noto un poco triste ¿te pasa algo malo?"

"En realidad sí ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días los trolls me hicieron una prueba y la pasé y resulta que soy la iluminada del mundo mágico"

"Lo recuerdo, eres una especie de guardiana"

"Si, una autentica guerrera ¿no es fabuloso?"

"Bastante, pero a la vez es también preocupante, ya que como tu padre no quisiera que te pasara nada malo"

"No te preocupes Andy me cuida muy bien"

"Eso me tranquiliza, aunque espero que nada malo te suceda ni a ti ni a tu hermano, pero ahora dime ¿Por qué es que estás triste?"

"Bueno, apenas tuvimos nuestras primeras misiones Andy y yo juntos, pero no nos estábamos llevando muy bien como equipo, tuvimos unos problemas y los trolls decidieron suspenderme de las misiones por un tiempo"

"Oh, pues... yo creo que esto será para bien, ya verás que estos días libres te servirán para mejorar tu desempeño y cuando vuelvas al lado de tu hermano, estoy seguro de que los dos serán un maravilloso equipo"

"Si tú lo dices"

"Ey, ya sé qué te animara, unos días lejos de todo esto, casualmente saldré temprano mañana a visitar a un viejo amigo con el cual pienso cerrar un gran negocio, él tiene una hija de tu misma edad y estoy seguro de que se divertirán mucho"

"Eso suena bien"

"¿Verdad que si? Entonces vete a descansar que ya es tarde, pues mañana nos espera un largo viaje, yo mientras me encargaré de avisarle a tu madre"

"Muy bien, entonces buenas noches"

A la mañana siguiente, padre e hija estaban listos para su gran viaje, Andy ni siquiera insinuó que quisiera acompañarlos, pues lo vio como una oportunidad para que su hermanita se relajara y distrajera aunque fuera un poco.

Durante el camino, la sabionda iba observando todo a su paso y no paraba de hacer preguntas, hasta que por fin.

"Hemos llegado, por fin podremos desentumirnos un poco" dice el sureño mientras avanzan por un camino empedrado

Al final del camino, entre la niebla se distingue una casa la cual queda al borde del mar en una propiedad muy grande.

Desde la ventana de dicha casa, una niña de cabello rubio los observa.

Luego de su larga travesía por fin detienen el carruaje y son recibidos por el amigo de Hans.

"Al fin llegas viejo amigo" dice un hombre de cabello café claro mientras sale a su encuentro canchando a un niño de unos 4 años "¿Te costó trabajo dar con el lugar?"

"Para nada Wray"

"Si no nos costó nada de trabajos ¿entonces por qué terminamos perdiéndonos en Oppland y Buskerud?" Opinó la sabionda

"Tú niña es en verdad lista y también es muy adorable, se parece a mi hija"

"Oh si que lo es, ella es mi mayor orgullo y alegría"

"Pues déjame te presento a uno de las mías, Leidolf, saluda al señor Westerguard" le dice a su niño

"Hola señor" dijo el niño mientras su padre lo depositaba en el suelo

"¿Y tú cómo estás pequeñita?" Le pregunta Wray a la sabionda

"Un poco cansada"

"Pues entremos entonces, hay que resguardarnos del frio" dice el amigo de Hans mientras los ayuda con sus maletas

"Vamos, mi mamá dijo que podía mostrarte la casa" dice el pequeño a Helena y se la lleva jalando de la mano

"Pero antes déjala que se tome un chocolate caliente hijo, así que llévala con tu madre"

"Está bien" respondió el niño y tanto él como la sabionda entraron en la casa "Mamá, mira que niña tan bonita me encontré"

La niña se sonroja con las palabras del pequeño, en casa ella era la menor de todos, la fastidiosa y el ser ahora de los niños grandes de la casa se sentía bien.

"Oh, hola preciosa, eres la hija de Hans ¿no?" Dice la señora de la casa aproximándose a ella

"Si señora, Helena Westerguard para servirle"

"Pero si es un encanto, bienvenida seas, siéntete como en tu casa"

"La niña dice que ya quiere su chocolate mami" dice el pequeño

"Bueno" interrumpe la niña "Si no es mucha molestia"

"Claro que no, para mí es un placer atenderte"

En ese momento un grito se escuchó y asomándose desde el piso de arriba desde las escaleras estaba la niña rubia que los observaba al momento de su llegada usando un antifaz con plumas.

"Dagny, ven aquí y saluda a nuestros invitados"

La niña bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y se acercó a los recién llegados, había algo en esa niña que desconcertaba a la sabionda, quizás sus poderes trataban de advertirle algo, o quizás simplemente era su imaginación.

"Toma, este es para ti" le entrega otro antifaz igual al suyo "Así podremos jugar al baile de las mascaras"

Momentos después todos se encontraban disfrutando de una gran cena.

"Mmm, todo se ve delicioso" exclama Hans

"Oye" le dice Dagny a la sabionda casi en secreto "Mira ¿Qué es eso?"

La pelirroja voltea a un lado suyo, pero no hay nada, sin embargo la parte más rica de la comida ha desaparecido de su plato y su nueva amiga tiene doble ración y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Pasado un rato, la sabionda no se iba a quedar sin cobrar venganza y llegando el momento oportuno, cuando la señora acababa de servirles el postre, la niña dijo a su amiga.

"Oye, mira, se te tiró algo"

La otra niña volteo al piso y al no ver nada en el suelo, miro su plato y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin una parte del postre, mientras que la sabionda tenía el suyo más grande y lo disfrutaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Vaya, aprendes rápido" le dice Dagny y ambas sonríen amistosamente

Al caer la noche, los invitados son llevados a la habitación de huéspedes, la cual tiene vista al mar.

Por la mañana la sabionda despierta y ve que su papá ya se despertó y se fue, se queda unos segundos pensando qué más puede hacer hasta que se acuerda de su nueva amiga y sale a buscarla.

No la encuentra en su recámara, pero al mirar por una ventana descubre que esta afuera jugando a ¿la guerra?

"¡Cuidado, que nos disparan con sus cañones, hay que responder el fuego!" Grita la rubia mientras arroja unas piedras aparentando que son balas

Que increíble coincidencia, su nueva amiga tenía los mismos gustos poco comunes que ella.

"Oh, me muero por jugar con esa niña, parece que es muy genial" piensa la sabionda mientras se cambia de ropa para reunirse con su nueva amiga

Momentos después Helena sale corriendo de su habitación, pero detiene su carrera al descubrir una habitación cuya puerta emparejada permite ver una cuna adentro.

"No recuerdo haber visto un bebé" piensa mientras se acerca al cuarto

Tras abrir la puerta descubre que es el cuarto normal de una bebé, con juguetes y muñecos, lo único extraño es que todo está perfectamente acomodado y luce como si no hubiera sido utilizado en años.

Luego de contemplar el cuarto por un rato, vuelve a cerrar la puerta y baja corriendo las escaleras con el propósito de incorporarse al juego.

"No tan rápido pequeñita" le dice la señora de la casa "¿Qué no vas a desayunar? Hice algo delicioso"

No pudiendo rechazar la oferta de la mujer momentos después la sabionda desayunaba en compañía de la señora.

"¡Helena, vámonos, tengo un día lleno de diversión sólo para nosotras dos!" se oye decir a Dagny desde la puerta de la casa

La sabionda aun no terminaba su desayuno, pero como ya se estaba muriendo de ganas por salir a jugar, volteó a ver a la señora con sus ojos más convincentes y esta no pudo resistirse.

"Te veré más tarde" dice la mujer

"Muchas gracias por el desayuno, todo estuvo delicioso" dice la sabionda haciendo gala de sus buenos modales

Helena sale corriendo de la casa y llega a donde está su nueva amiga.

"¿Juegas béisbol?" Le pregunta la rubia

"Si, mi hermano mayor me enseño"

"Ya sé que dicen que los deportes son más bien para hombres, pero a mí me gustan"

"¿En serio? A mí también"

"Es que lo bueno de la vida no son sólo fiestas del té o jugar a la mamá, es divertido eso, no digo que no, pero también es bueno probar la emoción de vez en cuando, por eso me gustan esas cosas"

"Yo opino lo mismo"

"Tenemos mucho en común, ven conmigo te mostraré algo que sé que te encantará"

"Vaya, tienes tu propia casa del árbol" Dijo la sabionda al ver de lo que se trataba.

"¿Tú no tienes una?"

"A mí mamá no mucho le gusta que yo me divierta de este modo, pero me he subido a la que tiene mi hermano"

"En ese caso, te veré arriba"

Pero esa casa no era como la de Andy, el árbol en la que esta se encontraba estaba muy alto, además de muy torcido, la rubia comenzó a subir por una escalera pegada al tronco y pronto notó que su amiga no la seguía.

"¿Vienes o qué?"

"Claro"

La pelirroja comenzó a subir por la peligrosa escalera y cada escalón que pasaba se lamentaba más y más por la decisión de seguir a su amiga.

"Vamos sube, es fácil" le dice la rubia una vez que llegó a la cima

"Ayúdame" le dice la sabionda dándole las manos y apoyándose en una rama

Pero esta se rompe y la pelirroja queda colgando de la mano de su amiga.

"¡Ahhhh!"

"Oye, si te suelto ¿podrías volar?" Pregunta la rubia y por un momento la sabionda no sabe si lo dice en serio o si sólo está bromeando

Luego de tenerla colgando por unos segundos, por fin su amiga la ayuda a subir a donde ella se encuentra.

"Ji ji ji, eso estuvo cerca" dice Dagny muy divertida

"Je je je, si, creí que me iba a hacer pipí" opina la sabionda una vez que los nervios la abandonan.

Luego de bajarse de aquel peligroso lugar, las niñas corretean hasta llegar a un cementerio, en cuyo centro se encontraba un profundo pozo.

De pronto Dagny saca una extraña caja y de ella extrae un puro, lo enciende con un fosforo y comienza a fumar como toda una experta, luego le invita otro a Helena.

"Fuma"

"Mamá dice que sólo los grandes lo hacen"

"Tu mamá no quiere que te subas a las casas en los árboles y hoy lo hiciste, así que no me vengas con cuentos"

La sabionda acepta el puro, pero apenas le da la primera inhalación, casi se ahoga con el humo y decide mejor ya no hacerlo.

"¿Alguna vez has visto a un muerto?"

"Pues si... No hace mucho hubo una guerra y había gente muerta, pero lo que más me asustó fue que al malo lo quemaron y estaba su cadáver todo negro"

"Genial, pero no debes tenerle miedo a los muertos, es cierto que a los adultos no les gusta hablarnos de la muerte, es por eso que una tiene que investigar, es algo científico"

"Para mí no lo fue"

"¿Cómo se veían esas personas?"

"Muy pálidas"

"¿Pálidas? Así también lucía mi hermana cuando murió, Brunhilda se ahogó en la tina de baño"

"¿Tu hermana se ahogó?"

"Estaba completamente azul, deberías haber visto sus ojos y sus labios y tocado su piel, para ver lo que se siente, es algo frio" Dijo la niña tétricamente con la mirada pérdida.

"¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres miedosa?"

"¿Miedosa yo? Vuelve a llamarme así y mostraré algo que si te va a dar miedo"

"Inténtalo y te arrojaré dentro de este pozo"

"¿Ah si?" Replicó la sabionda desconcertada por la mirada un tanto siniestra de la otra niña.

"Oye, lo siento, fue muy tonto de mi parte decirte eso ¿amigas?"

La sabionda se lo pensó un poco, pero al final extendió la mano y estrechó la de Dagny.

"De acuerdo"

Al volver a la casa, la sabionda se sorprendió de no encontrar a su papá, siendo que ya estaba a punto de oscurecer.

"Helena, linda" le dice Wray "Tu papá se tuvo que quedar en el poblado para completar un trámite, pasara allá algunos días, pero no te preocupes por nada, nosotros te cuidaremos como si fueras nuestra propia hija"

"¿No es fabuloso eso Helena? Seremos hermanas" opina la rubia

"Si, es genial" responde la pelirroja, quien a su corta edad no se ha dado cuenta de las malas intenciones de su amiga

Luego de una buena cena, Helena fue instalada en el mismo cuarto que Dagny, para que no se sintiera sola.

"Oye Dagny, hoy fue muy divertido"

"¿Tú crees? Mañana será todavía mejor"

Al día siguiente, las dos amigas cruzaban por un puente ajenas al peligro que las acechaba.

"No puedo creer que tu hermano y tú tengan a distintas mamás" opina la rubia

"Pues al principio a mí también me parecía muy extraño, pero ya me acostumbré y nos llevamos muy bien, también su mamá me quiere mucho, es como si fuera mi segunda madre"

"Que raro está todo eso"

De pronto, un perro de gran tamaño de dejó venir contra ellas.

"¡Vámonos porque muerde!" Dijo la rubia y ambas corrieron a toda velocidad

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó la sabionda, tropezando por error, pero incorporándose a toda prisa para continuar huyendo

Por suerte lograron llegar al otro lado del puente y una vez a salvo cerraron una reja para aprisionar al perro, el cual les ladraba furiosamente desde el otro lado.

La rubia se acercó a él y le hizo como que ladraba para molestarlo.

"Dagny no hagas eso" le dice la pelirroja alejándola del perro "Mejor ya vámonos"

"Odio a ese perro"

"Yo no, los animalitos me encantan"

"¿Si? Pues este casi te come"

"Es que nos metimos a su territorio, él sólo está defendiendo su hogar"

Ambas niñas continuaron su camino hasta llegar al borde de un acantilado y a unos metros de distancia vieron una figura familiar.

"Oye ¿no es tu mamá?" Pregunta Helena

"Si, siempre está ahí"

"¿Por qué?"

"Va a ese lugar a pensar en Brunhilda, es un poco raro ¿no? Pero ven, quiero enseñarte algo genial"

Dejando a la señora sumida en su tristeza la sabionda se alejó siguiendo a su nueva amiga.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto la sabionda

"A mi guarida secreta, es en aquella cueva, la acondicioné para que sea cómoda"

"Cielos, pero que lugar"

"Y mira esto" dice la rubia sacando un par de resorteras "Ya sé que no son para niñas, pero tú y yo no juzgamos eso ¿o si?"

"Claro que no"

"Veamos qué tal está tu puntería"

Momentos después han puesto varias frutas sobre una barda y luego de recolectar algunas piedrecillas se disponen a dispararlas.

"A ver quién las tira todas" dice la pelirroja

Una a una las frutas caen derribadas por las piedras que arrojan las niñas.

"Tienes una puntería impresionante Helena, las tiraste todas"

"La tuya no está mal, mira a cuántas les diste y hasta asustaste a aquel gatito, fue gracioso"

"Si, pero aun me falla un poco, todavía no es tan buena como yo quisiera" dice la rubia observando maliciosamente al gato que se aleja corriendo "Vamos a otro lugar a ver si mejora mi puntería"

"Como quieras y ¿a dónde vamos a ir?"

"Sígueme y lo verás"

Las niñas avanzan por el lugar y llegan al sitio donde se encuentra el puente que cruzaron esa mañana.

"Búscame un objetivo" dice Dagny a su amiga

"Hummm ¿Qué tal aquel letrero de allá?"

"Negativo, necesito un blanco más difícil"

"¿Mas lejos entonces? ¿Qué tal aquella fuente de por allá?"

"Yo estaba pensando en un objetivo en movimiento" dice la rubia mientras observa caminar por el puente al perro que las persiguió

"¿En movimiento dices?"

Pero antes de que la sabionda pudiera entender a lo que su amiga se refería esta le lanzo una piedra a toda velocidad al perro, el cual comenzó a pegar de alaridos.

"Oh, por Dios ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Pregunta la pelirroja corriendo en ayuda del perro "Cálmate amigo, deja de moverte" con trabajos la niña logra controlar al perro y descubre una severa lesión en su pata "Le quebraste la patita"

Pero su amiga sólo contempla la escena con una cara de satisfacción, aunque después agrega.

"Yo... sólo quería asustarlo"

"Hay que llevarlo con un veterinario"

"¿Estás loca? Nos va a morder, mira como te gruñe, sigue siendo un perro malo, se lo merecía"

"Entonces ¿Qué me sugieres que hagamos?"

"Déjalo, estoy segura de que sus dueño lo atenderán pronto, o le pondrán fin a su existencia, lo que sea más conveniente en estos casos"

"Tú lo lastimaste y te guste o no ahora tienes que ayudarme"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunta el dueño del perro acercándose

"Señor, su perro está herido" le dice la sabionda mientras observa como su amiga se escabulle del lugar

"Oh, su pata"

"Si, al parecer unos niños malos le dieron una pedrada señor"

"lo llevaré al veterinario inmediatamente y muchas gracias por tu ayuda"

"No fue nada y... espero que logre salvarlo"

La sabionda regresó a la casa y se topó con su amiga jugando con una espada de madera como si nada hubiera pasado, en otros momentos le hubiera encantado unirse al juego, pero está vez sentía algo en su amiga que comenzaba a darle miedo.

"Helena ya estás de vuelta, que bien, tengo algo que mostrarte"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Oye, siento lo del perro, fue un accidente, no creerás que lo hice a propósito ¿verdad?"

"Bueno..."

"Ya sé ¿Qué tal si mañana lo vamos a visitar para ver cómo sigue y hasta le llevamos un rico hueso?"

"¿Qué vas a mostrarme?" Preguntó la sabionda siguiéndola a su guarida

"Me di cuenta de que te gustan los animales, pues quiero que conozcas a uno muy especial"

La rubia retira una manta y bajo esta se encuentra un falso tiburón.

"Vaya, está impresionante ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?" Pregunta la sabionda inspeccionando el trabajo de su amiga

"Eso depende"

"¿De qué?"

"De ti, si quieres ayudarme"

"¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué?"

"Será algo asombroso, ya lo verás, será algo que nunca olvidaras ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?"

La curiosidad venció a la pelirroja y estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar a su amiga, ambas avanzaron por la costa con el tiburón cargando, hasta llegar a una parte ocupada por turistas.

"Que diferente está este lugar, lo demás está tan solitario, pero aquí está lleno de personas" opino la sabionda

"Lo cual será perfecto para mi plan"

Y ocultándose entre unas altas rocas las niñas saltaron al agua sin ser vistas por la gente que disfrutaba de unas buenas vacaciones en la playa.

"Toma, usa esto para seguir respirando y vamos hacia allá en donde están todos, pero ten cuidado de que no te vean" le explica la rubia mientras le entrega una varita de bambú

"No tengo idea de qué es lo que quieres hacer, pero está bien, te sigo"

Por debajo del agua podían ver las piernas de los playeros, que entretenidos en su diversión ni siquiera notaron la presencia de las niñas que se acercaban.

"Hemos llegado" dice la rubia saliendo del agua escondida detrás de unos corales

"Esto no me está gustando, no ha pasado nada"

"Aun no, pero observa esto"

La niña empujó el tiburón de manera que quedaba a la vista de todos los presentes y comenzó a gritar.

"¡AHHHH! ¡TIBURÓN!"

Los turistas voltearon y al descubrir la bestia que flotaba hacia ellos, todos corrieron fuera del agua, arroyándose y empujándose unos a otros.

La rubia observaba el espectáculo divertida, pero la sabionda estaba muy asustada, no podía creer lo que había ayudado a hacer.

Aprovechando el caos, Dagny jaló a su amiga de la ropa y ambas salieron corriendo del lugar, para cuando el ambiente se calmó las niñas ya se habían alejado lo suficiente.

"Yo no sabía, yo no sabía" exclamó la sabionda una vez que se escondieron en la guarida de su amiga "No me dijiste ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?"

"Ya relájate"

"¿Sabes lo que hiciste?"

"Oye, lo hicimos juntas"

"Quizá mataste a alguien"

"Con tu ayuda"

"No, yo pensé que íbamos a jugar, no sabía que ibas a hacer eso"

"Siento lástima por ti Helena, no sabes cómo divertirte"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Tal vez es porque siempre estás asustada, yo lo sé, yo también he estado asustada, pero era antes de que lo descubriera"

"Que descubrieras ¿Qué?"

"Una vez que uno sabe que puede hacer cualquier cosa, se es libre, se puede volar, nadie puede tocarte, nadie. Helena, no tengas miedo de volar"

"Estás loca"

"Oye, te prometí algo increíble, algo que nunca olvidarías ¿Dónde está tu gratitud?"

La sabionda no podía creer las palabras de quien alguna vez considero su amiga, no le contestó nada y salió de la cueva para volver a la casa, seguida de cerca por la pequeña psicópata.

De regreso en casa, el amigo de Hans plática con su esposa sobre el terrible accidente de la tarde.

"Algún bromista puso en el mar un tiburón falso, pero los vacacionistas creyeron que era real y el miedo se apoderó de todos, quienes comenzaron a salir del agua pisoteándose unos a otros"

"Ay dios mío ¿y hubo muertos?"

"Por increíble que parezca ni siquiera hubo heridos de gravedad, aunque algunos si necesitaron ir al hospital, aunque ya están bien y en sus casas"

"Que terrible"

Desde afuera de la sala la sabionda escuchaba la conversación y se tranquilizaba de las noticias, pero sabía que era su deber ponerle un fin a las fechorías de Dagny y se disponía a entrar, cuando la pequeña criminal se paró a su lado.

"Adelante, díselo, mejor aun ¿Por qué no se lo decimos las dos? Fue Helena papás, ella me pidió que la ayudará, sólo estábamos jugando, yo no tenía idea de que iba a hacer algo así, por favor, no fue su culpa, sean buenos con ella, está alterada porque está lejos de su casa ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos. Papá, Helena tiene algo que decirles..."

Pero la sabionda se alejó a toda velocidad con temor de que no fueran a creerle, dejando a los señores muy extrañados.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta el señor

"¿Qué le pasa a Helenita?" Añade su esposa

"No lo sé, se está comportando muy raro, iré a ver si está bien"

Helena había corrido a la habitación que compartía con Dagny y segundos después ella entró también.

"Le dije a mis papás que venia a ver si estabas bien ¿estás bien Helena?"

"Déjame sola"

"¿Qué te deje sola? Pero si este es mi cuarto"

La mirada de las niñas se enfocó en el pequeño Leidolf que pasó corriendo por afuera.

"Odio a ese mocoso, no tienes idea de como me hubiera gustado ser hija única, pero uno nunca sabe, los accidentes ocurren, no importa la edad que tengas, o si no pregúntale a mi madre sobre Brunhilda"

"No creo que te atrevas"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

A partir de ese momento la sabionda comenzó a vigilar de cercas al hermano pequeño de Dagny con la esperanza de salvar su vida.

"Escuchen niños, hoy es el aniversario de bodas de su mamá y mío y vamos a celebrarlo saliendo a cenar ¿creen que podrán cuidarse solos, sin meterse en problemas?" Les dice Wray

"Claro que si" responde Dagny

"¿Realmente tienen que salir?" Preguntó la pelirroja

"Si chiquita, planeamos esta velada desde hace semanas, pero no te preocupes, ya verás que se divertirán solos" le respondió el amigo de su padre

"Adiós niños, buenas noches" les dice su mamá

"Buenas noches" respondieron los niños a coro

"No tardaremos" le dice la señora a Helena mientras le hace un cariño en la cabeza

Los señores salieron de la casa y los nervios se apoderaron de la sabionda.

"Helena, juguemos a las escondidas, yo me escondo y tú me buscas" dijo el niño desde el segundo piso y salió corriendo

"No Leidof, espera, tengo una mejor idea"

"Apuesto a que lo encuentro primero" dice Dagny y tras de sí va apagando todas las lámparas de aceite que iluminan la casa, hasta que la deja en penumbras

"Leidof ¿Dónde estás?" Pregunta la sabionda revisando todos los cuartos

Pero al abrir una puerta, tras de esta se encuentra la niña malvada iluminándose con un quinqué.

"Eso no es justo"

"¿No es justo? ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿un juego?"

Dagny se alejó y se perdió en la oscuridad.

"Bien, si ella puede hacerlo, entonces yo también lo haré" y pensando esto apareció en su mano una bolita de luz rosa, la cual no iluminaba como la luz de earendil, pero al menos le mostraba el camino.

Mientras tanto, el niño busca dónde esconderse, pero al darse la vuelta se topa con su hermana mayor y un grito retumba por toda la casa.

"¡Leidof!" Exclama la sabionda y corre al lugar de dónde provino el grito, pero al acercarse escucha ahora risas "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Lo que encuentra al llegar es al niño está tirado sobre una manta y su hermana le hace cosquillas.

"Fue divertido, hay que hacerlo otra vez" dice el pequeño entre risas

"No, ya es muy noche, para todos, mejor vamos a dormir" responde la sabionda acercándose

"¿Qué no lo oíste?" Interrumpe Dagny mientras se pone de pie "Él quiere jugar"

"Leidof ¿y si te leo un cuento para dormir?" Propone la pelirroja

"Mi hermanito no quiere que le lean cuentos ¿no es así pequeño?" Insiste la rubia

"Pero es que tengo sueño" responde el niño bostezando "Mejor si quiero el cuento"

Luego del cuento el niño se quedó profundamente dormido, igual que la sabionda, a la cual el cuento también la arrulló y dormía a su lado, pero de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento y despertó

Y en la puerta estaba Dagny, viéndolos dormir.

"Repíteme ¿para quién era el cuento?" Le pregunta la rubia

"Qué te importa" le dice la sabionda poniéndose de pie

"Mejor voy a arropar a mi hermanito" Dagny entró en la habitación y contemplo al niño dormido "Que tierno es ¿realmente crees que lo lastimaría?"

"Si"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Lo vigilaras toda la noche?"

Para mayor seguridad, Helena se quedó a dormir con el pequeño, pero cuando amaneció, se encontraba sola en la cama.

Al salir de la recamara se dio cuenta de que los señores de la casa tenían una conversación.

"Wray, lo siento... pero" decía la mujer mientras sollozaba

"Tienes que dejar de culparte por lo de Brunhilda"

"No puedo... es que... no puedo, la dejé solita"

"Tranquilízate"

"Menos de 12 cms en la tina y la dejé para atender la puerta"

"Los accidentes pasan, no fue culpa tuya"

"Creo que lo mejor será cambiar el tema ¿en dónde están los niños?"

"Dagny y Leidof fueron a patinar al estanque congelado cerca de las montañas"

Al oír esto, la sabionda salió de la casa a toda velocidad, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquel supuestamente inocente paseo.

Cuando llegó al lugar, a diferencia del resto del clima de aquel lugar, las montañas eran un sitio realmente frio y entre más se acercaba, más frío le daba, pero no tenía tiempo para regresarse por un abrigo o equipo para patinar, así que siguió corriendo.

"En momentos como estos quisiera tener los poderes de Andy, así no tendría frio"

Una vez en el estanque, pudo distinguirlos, patinaban a toda velocidad por entre la gente y Dagny lideraba.

"¡Leidof!" Gritó la sabionda mientras avanzaba por el hielo resbalando y cayendo al piso constantemente

Sin prestarle atención, los dos hermanos continuaron patinando, Dagny daba vueltas cerca de un sitio aislado por tener una capa de hielo muy delgado, luego de varias vueltas con las cuales tomó vuelo, soltó a su hermanito y este resbaló y cayó en el peligroso sitio.

Sin ponerse a pensar, el pequeño se puso de pie y el hielo bajo sus pies se rompió, causando que cayera al agua helada.

"¡No! ¡Leidof!" Gritó Helena corriendo para tratar de hacer algo, pero fue detenida por la demás gente

Dagny se acercó a su hermano y fingió tratar de rescatarlo, pero en realidad ni siquiera lo intentaba, el niño terminó hundiéndose por completo y unos hombre tuvieron que romper el hielo para poder rescatarlo.

El niño fue llevado a su casa y luego de ser revisado por el doctor, le colocaron toallas mojadas en agua muy caliente y lograron salvarlo de una terrible pulmonía.

"Se va a poner bien, pero sus músculos se entumieron por el frío, tendrá que estar en cama por una larga temporada y luego de esto es necesario que realice unos ejercicios para fortalecerse" les dice el doctor y todos respiran aliviados

"No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo" repetía la sabionda en su mente desde el descanso de la escalera "Definitivamente es un monstruo"

A la mañana siguiente, Helena llegó al acantilado donde la madre de Dagny iba a pensar en su hijita fallecida.

"Gracias a Dios que mi niño está bien" le dice la mujer al notar su presencia

"Yo... hay algo que quiero decirle"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No estoy muy segura... Yo no estaba cerca... pero no creo que lo que pasó haya sido un accidente"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El hielo estaba muy delgado y Dagny lo sabía, estaban girando muy rápido y lo soltó... Lo arrojó hacia el hielo delgado"

"Helena, no puedo creer que hagas una acusación así"

"Ella me dijo que lo odia"

"¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?"

"Lo que dije, Leidof no se resbaló, es que usted no sabe cómo es ella, lo quiso matar y puede hacerlo otra vez..."

Pero no terminó de hablar cuando la señora la tomo fuertemente por los hombros y le dio una violenta sacudida.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Basta de mentiras! Dagny es mi hija y la amo, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas nunca"

La mujer se fue y Helena se quedó sin saber qué hacer, mirando al horizonte.

Esa noche, Helena se despertó por unos sonidos extraños y descubrió que su ex amiga no estaba en su cama.

Por lo que inmediatamente fue a revisar al pequeño Leidof, pero él estaba bien, sin embargo, en la cocina había una luz, así que entró a averiguar de qué se trataba.

"¿Quieres un bocadillo de media noche?" Escuchó a sus espaldas y al volverse descubrió a la niña rubia "Adelante, come, bebe, no te detendré"

"¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunta la sabionda con algo de miedo

"¿Hacer? ¿Yo? Oh, ya entiendo ¿crees que puse algo en la comida de mi familia? ¿Crees que yo...? Helena, por favor ¿realmente crees que haría algo así?"

Momentos después, la rubia corría al cuarto de sus padres.

"¡Mamá, papá! vengan rápido, es Helena, está como loca y está arrojando toda la comida al mar" dice la rubia alertando a sus padres

"¿Qué dices?" Pregunta Wray mientras sale corriendo de la casa

En efecto, a la orilla del mar, la sabionda tira todo cuanto se trajo de la cocina.

"No, basta Helena, alto, por favor" dice la señora mientras la abraza tratando de detenerla

"No entienden" dice la niña tratando de continuar con su labor "Se equivocan"

"Cálmate Helenita" insiste la mujer logrando domarla y alejándola del mar "Por favor, basta"

"¡No! ¡No!" Gritó la sabionda al ver que sus esfuerzos serian en vano y todos terminarían envenenados

Mientras la otra niña observaba aparentando estar muy asustada, luego de esto, Helena fue enviada a dormir al cuarto de la fallecida Brunhilda.

"Hablaremos sobre esto en la mañana" le dice el amigo de su padre

"¿Para qué? Si de todos modos no van a creerme"

"Helena... buenas noches" y diciendo esto cerró la puerta dejándola en la absoluta oscuridad

Para no tener tanto miedo por la oscuridad, la sabionda apareció una bolita de luz rosa, pero ni por eso pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

A pesar de que Helena no lo notó siquiera, la señora había comenzado a sospechar que ninguna de las dos niñas se encontraba muy bien que digamos, así que decidió investigar en el sitio donde las dos solían pasar el tiempo juntas, la guarida de Dagny en la cueva.

Revisando el lugar la mujer encontró la muñeca favorita de su difunta hija, todo ese tiempo su primogénita la había mantenido oculta de ellos, pero ¿Por qué?

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Dagny entrando al lugar llevándose una gran sorpresa porque su madre estaba adentro y además sostenía la muñeca que ella había ocultado con tantos trabajos

"Sólo estaba conociendo tu lugar, pero dime, si algo estuviera mal tú me lo dirías ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que a veces, cuando somos niños, hacemos cosas que..."

"¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"Cosas por las que nos sentimos mal"

"Hum, yo no me siento mal por nada"

"Mira lo que encontré" dice su mamá mostrándole la muñeca de trapo

"¿De dónde demonios lo sacaste?"

"Tú sabes de dónde, no pude encontrarlo después del accidente de tu hermana ¿la has tenido todo el tiempo?"

"Era mía antes de ser de ella"

"Pero tú sabías que la estaba buscando ¿Por qué te la llevaste?" la niña hizo silencio y su madre insistió "Dagny ¿Por qué te la llevaste?"

"Sólo la tomé, pero no quería molestarte, perdóname mamá, la tomé porque quería algo para recordar a Brunhilda, eso es todo ¿me la puedes regresar, por favor?"

"No" respondió la mujer abrazando la muñeca "No te la puedo regresar"

"Pero es mía"

"Hija"

"¡DÁMELA!" Gritó la niña y se dejó ir contra ella jaloneándole la muñeca

"Dagny, hija" exclamaba la mujer tratando de conservar el recuerdo más valioso de su hija

Por fin la niña ganó y logró llevarse a la muñeca mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad, para más tarde, arrojarla dentro del profundo pozo del panteón.

Su madre mientras tanto se retiró al lugar al cual solía irse en busca de paz, el acantilado.

Un rato después, cuando Helena daba un largo paseo sumida en sus pensamientos, Hans volvió pues por fin había logrado terminar con sus negocios.

"Hola otra vez señor" le dijo Dagny poniendo la más hipócrita de sus sonrisas

"Hola pequeña, dime ¿se han divertido tú y Helenita?"

"Si, mucho a Helena le encanta estar aquí y a nosotros también nos agrada su presencia" dijo la niña con un tono algo triste

"Y dime ¿todo está bien?"

"Bueno, no quisiera preocuparlo señor, además de que Helena es mi amiga y no estaría bien traicionarla"

"Pero no la estarás traicionando, la estarás ayudando, por favor, dímelo todo"

"¿Todo? Bueno, la verdad Helena actúa un tanto extraño últimamente, no se parece en nada a la niña que era cuando llegó"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué cambió?"

"Bueno, parece ser que últimamente se encontraba bajo mucho estrés y eso la ha descontrolado bastante últimamente"

"Espero que no se haya metido en problemas"

"¿Problemas? Eso es lo de menos, su actitud es lo que me tiene en verdad asustada"

"¿Cómo se comporta?"

"Se ha vuelto algo inestable, es agresiva , la otra vez intentó dejarnos sin comida señor, también creo que me odia"

"Pero ella es una buena niña, no odia a nadie"

"Es que constantemente trata de acusarme en falso con mis padres, seguramente quiere que me regañen o algo así"

"Dios mío, no sé qué decir ¿está ella aquí ahora?"

"No, salió a las montañas, es así últimamente, hace lo que quiere, sin pedir permiso a nadie"

"Si tan mal está, lo mejor será que vaya a hablar con ella"

Y diciendo esto, Hans montó en Sitron y se alejó en busca de su hija, la cual en realidad no se había apartado tanto y pronto regresó a casa.

Se fue a la habitación que compartía con la niña psicópata y se recostó en la cama, en ese momento entró con lágrimas en los ojos la que alguna vez fue su amiga y se contempló en el espejo por largo rato.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó la sabionda poniéndose de pie

"Extrañando a alguien"

"¿A quién?"

"¿Cuánto crees que una hija debería de llorar en el funeral de su madre?"

"¿Qué?"

"Se supone que uno llore en el funeral de su mamá, pero no sé"

Al oír esto la sabionda de inmediato comprendió a qué se refería.

"No harías eso" exclamo la pelirroja

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Hacerle daño"

"¿Realmente crees que le haría daño a mi mamá?"

"No si no te dejo que lo hagas"

"Oh, pobre Helena, tan violenta, tan enferma, si no tienes cuidado van a encerrarte en el manicomio"

"Te dije que no te dejaré" y diciendo esto la niña tomó unas tijeras y se las puso en el cuello

"Adelante, mátame, clávalas, pero tienes que apretar fuerte, la sangre se regara por la habitación, anda, hazlo"

"Yo no soy como tú"

Apenas iba a retirar las tijeras, cuando en eso la puerta se abrió y entró el padre de la niña bajo ataque"

"¡Ayúdame papi! ¡Me mata!"

El hombre de inmediato atrapó a la sabionda y la retiró de su hija.

"Helena, pero ¿que rayos estás haciendo? Respóndeme, maldita sea" dijo Wray zarandeando a la niña

"Papi no te enfades con Helenita, ella no quiso" opino la niña psicópata para lucir como toda bondad frente a su padre

"Esto es muy serio niña mala, pudiste hacerle daño" insistió el hombre ignorando a su hija

"Ella es quien le hace daño a la gente" replicó la sabionda mientras era sacada del cuarto por el amigo de su padre

"Helena, lo siento, no quisiste ser mi amiga" dijo Dagny

"Va a hacer algo, dijo que iba a matarla"

"Helena, ya basta, luego de este comportamiento no me queda duda de que necesitas ayuda profesional, es que yo ya no puedo contigo" dijo Wray llevando a la niña al piso de abajo

"Por favor, tiene que creerme" insistía la sabionda tratándose de liberar

"Tienes que calmarte ¿entiendes?" Y diciendo esto la encerró en la biblioteca, para luego ordenarle al cochero que trajo a Hans que fuera a llamar a los loqueros del manicomio.

"¿Qué? ¿El manicomio?" Exclamó la sabionda al escuchar esto "Aich, eso me gano por tratar de hacer lo correcto y mientras tanto esa maldita se va a quedar libre para poder matar a todos los que se le atraviesen en su camino"

Sintiéndose totalmente abandonada la niña comenzó a sollozar.

"Si tan sólo papá estuviera aquí, él no permitiría que nada de esto sucediera"

Largo rato transcurrió y Helena no podía calmarse, hasta que por fin.

"No, yo soy la iluminada y debo ser valiente, debo hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar que me encierren y para salvar a esa pobre señora"

La niña comenzó a examinar el lugar y descubrió una pequeña ventana redonda que se encontraba en una parte elevada.

"Esa salida es mi única esperanza"

Y en seguida acercó una mesa y luego colocó encima una silla y sobre esta una pila de libros, subiéndose sobre estos la niña miró al exterior y descubrió que un carruaje iba llegando, sintió miedo de que se tratara de los loqueros, pero en seguida se calmó al descubrir que se trataba de la señora de la casa.

"Perfecto, estoy segura de que ella si va a escucharme ¡Señora, por aquí señora!"

Pero de pronto, advirtió que Dagny se acercaba a du madre y se alarmó por eso.

"¡No, señora!"

Afuera la pequeña psicópata se reunía con su madre.

"Mamá, adivina qué, decidí limpiar mi guarida y yo..."

"Dagny, basta, tenemos qué hablar"

"¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo mamá? Como cuando era pequeña"

La mujer tomó de la mano a su niña y se alejaron caminando por el bosque.

"No, no puede ser, se fue con ella, va a matarla" pensó la sabionda y sin perder más tiempo disparó energía mágica a la ventana logrando volarla en pedazos

Saltó al exterior y trató de correr detrás de ellas, pero su papá llegó en ese momento y chocó con ella.

"Papi, que bueno que llegaste, tenemos que salvarla"

"¿Salvar a quién? ¿De qué estás hablando Helena?"

"Ven conmigo, te contaré todo en el camino"

"Pero ¿que fue lo que hiciste pequeño demonio? ¿Cómo lograste causar semejante estropicio?" Le preguntaba Wray mientras se acercaba con los loqueros

"Espera Wray, déjame explicarte todo" dice el sureño acercándose a su amigo

"Está en peligro, ya no hay que perder el tiempo" dice la sabionda jalando a su padre una vez más

"Helena, cálmate primero hay que arreglar este malentendido y luego ya voy contigo a donde quieras"

"Quizás para entonces sea demasiado tarde" y diciendo esto la niña se fue corriendo al bosque en busca de la señora "Pero ¿para dónde se fueron?"

Mientras tanto, Dagny y su madre avanzaban tranquilamente por el bosque.

"Hija, tienes que decirme la verdad ¿Qué sucedió la noche en que murió tu hermanita?"

"¿Qué no lo sabes?"

"Quiero saberlo por ti"

"Yo estaba abajo, jugando"

"Dagny, no mientas ¿de acuerdo? Sólo no mientas. Dime ¿tú mataste a Brunhilda?"

"Y si lo hice ¿Qué?"

"Yo... pediré ayuda para ti"

"No te ves bien mamá, eres tú la que la necesita"

"Tienes que confiar en mí Dagny"

"No, no puedo, tú quieres que me encierren ¿verdad?" Y diciendo esto, la pequeña rubia comienza a retroceder "Quieres enviarme a uno de esos lugares"

"Claro que no... por supuesto que no quiero eso"

"Porque prefiero morir, prefiero morir"

Luego de esto Dagny echó a correr a toda prisa.

"Hija, Dagny" exclama la mujer mientras corre detrás de ella

Al llegar al acantilado no la ve por ningún lado y se asoma por la orilla pensando que su hija se aventó.

"¿Me buscabas mamá?"

"Oh, hija, pero que alivio"

"¿Creíste que iba a saltar? Tú no me conoces muy bien mamá"

Y diciendo esto, la niña corrió contra ella y aprovechando que estaba en la orilla la tiró por el borde y la señora cayó muy profundo, pero por fortuna, su caída fue frenada por unas ramas.

Cuando la mujer miró hacia arriba, descubrió a su hija con una piedra de gran tamaño en las manos y se disponía a arrojársela.

"¡No! ¡Hija, por favor no!"

Pero antes de que la niña pudiera cumplir su cometido, una energía rosa la golpeó por detrás y la hizo caer al piso inconsciente.

"Como quería hacer eso" dijo la sabionda mientras corría a la orilla "¡Descuide señora, la sacaré en un momento!"

"¿Eres tú Helena?"

La niña apareció un lazo de energía mágica, lo ató a una saliente y con esto ayudó a la mujer a salir de aquella pesadilla.

"Oh, Helenita, perdóname por no haberte creído, pero es que... ella es mi hija"

"Si, la perdono y espero que usted pueda perdonar a Dagny algún día"

Ambas volvieron a casa, con la malvada niña aun desmayada y luego de poner al tanto a todos los que las esperaban en la casa, la pequeña Dagny fue puesta bajo el cuidado de los loqueros, quienes se la llevaron al manicomio para que iniciara su largo tratamiento.

"Lo he perdido todo" pensaba Dagny mientras observaba cómo su casa se quedaba atrás "Ya me las pagaras algún día Helena Westerguard"

Tranquila de que todo se solucionara y no hubiera más gente lastimada, pero a la vez un poco decepcionada y herida pensando que su padre igual que el resto de los adultos no había creído su versión de los hechos, la sabionda emprendió el regreso a casa.

"Me alegra que todo haya terminado, ahora Dagny está donde se merece, pero me da miedo de pensar que soy yo la que pudo haber terminado en el manicomio y todo por que no me creían"

"Helena, es que estás cosas son difíciles de asimilar así nomás, después de todo era algo muy grave la acusación que estabas haciendo"

"Pero ¿tú si me creíste papi?"

"Claro que si, reconozco que en un principio me tomó por sorpresa todo eso y puede que haya actuado de un modo que te hubiera lastimado, pero debes de saber que yo siempre voy a creer en ti, aunque los demás no lo hagan"

"Yo pensé que tú también me creías loca"

"Claro que estás loca, no tienes remedio, pero eres una loca inofensiva, eso es lo bueno" Bromeó el pelirrojo.

"¿Y crees que alguna vez termine en el manicomio por eso?"

"Claro que no, el mundo está lleno de personas buenas que revolucionaron el mundo, pero antes de hacerlo todos ellos fueron considerados locos"

"Eso suena terrible" exclamo la niña tristemente

Al notar esto, su padre decidió alivianar la tensión.

"Oye Helena, ahora que lo pienso, siempre estás hablando sobre el mundo mágico y lo genial que es, pero hasta ahora no he tenido oportunidad de conocerlo"

"Bien, supongo que podríamos ir, mi maestra Luminara me ha dicho que sólo puedo revelarle sobre el mundo mágico a personas de mi absoluta confianza"

"Me alegra oír eso"

Momentos después padre e hija recorrían las calles del místico lugar.

"Wow, este lugar es increíble, más de lo que imaginaba"

"¿Verdad que si?"

"Ahora entiendo por qué te encanta pasar tanto tiempo aquí y no puedo creer que para llegar aquí sólo tuvimos que entrar a tu habitación, cruzar la pared y de alguna misteriosa manera llegamos al palacio de hielo de Elsa"

"Oh, sólo cruzamos un portal mágico que me lleva de mi cuarto a nuestra base secreta"

"Y de ahí, de nuevo cruzamos otro que nos trajo para acá ¿o me equivoco?"

"No, así fue en efecto"

"Pues déjame decirte que esa fue una maravillosa forma de viajar"

"Muy buena ¿verdad?"

"Ya lo creo, oh, mira esas altas construcciones cuadradas ¿Cómo se llaman?"

"Son edificios, son como casas, pero muy altas"

"Vaya, se nota que ya eres experta en este lugar"

"Bueno, como la iluminada, debo conocer bien el mundo mágico"

Continuaron avanzando por las calles hasta llegar a un sitio donde se encontraban reunidos una gran multitud de criaturas mágicas.

"Miren allá arriba" Dijo uno de los mágicos

Al voltear en la dirección señalada, vieron que se trataba de un artefacto similar a un avión, en el cual iba un sujeto haciendo acrobacias aéreas, las cuales de inmediato captaron la atención de la sabionda.

"Vaya ¿y eso qué es pequeñita?" Pregunta el sureño a su hija

"No tengo la menor idea, jamás había visto algo igual, pero parece genial ¿no lo crees?"

"Y peligroso también, se me figura como algo muy complicado"

"No más complicado que esto, mírame papi"

Decidida a no quedarse atrás, la niña comenzó a caminar por un alambre simulando una cuerda floja a gran altura.

"Bravo pequeña, bravo" Decían los presentes.

"Muy bien Helena, tómalo con calma, no es momento de presumir" Dijo su padre preocupado.

El acróbata aéreo aumentó el riesgo de sus trucos y la sabionda hacía lo mismo mientras se retaban uno al otro.

"Hey señor mire esto" Dijo la niña parándose en un solo pie.

"Ya deja de presumir y vuelve aquí" Dijo su padre.

El desconocido aplaudió la audacia de la niña desde su nave.

"Ya volví" Dijo la princesita saltando al lado de su padre.

"Pero ¿Qué diablos niña? Nunca vuelvas a hacer un truco tan peligroso, yo... Pensé... Que tú... tú... Pudiste haberte..."

"Vamos papi, sólo fue un doble giro con desmonte volador" Explicó la sabionda mientras emprendían el regreso a casa.

"No me digas esos nombres raros, sólo estabas presumiendo para ese otro presumido"

"Vamos, sabía lo que estaba haciendo"

"Lo que estabas haciendo no es seguro, hay riesgos y hay riesgos, y algunos de ellos no se deben correr" Dijo Hans a su hija cuando se disponían a cruzar el portal de regreso a casa.

"Hey papá, sabionda ¿De qué vienen discutiendo?" Quiso saber Andy acercándose en compañía del capitán Escarcha.

"Ah, papá sólo está exagerando Andy, sólo estaba haciendo trucos en una cuerda floja y él dice que..." Respondió la sabionda

"¿Cuerda floja? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? Eso es muy peligroso" opino su hermano

"Si" Agregó el soldado de nieve "¿Qué tal si te resbales y te caes y te golpeas la cabeza o algo?"

"Todos están en mi contra, yo sabía lo que hacía" Protestó la niña "¿Nadie va a creerme?"

En ese momento, aterrizó cerca de ellos el avión del acróbata.

"Oh, ahí estás campeona" Dijo el hombre descendiendo de su nave "Justo a quien estaba buscando, oh esa fue una exhibición suprema que jamás había tenido el privilegio de apreciar"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó la niña desconcertada

"¿Quieres decir que no lo sabías? Tú, valerosa ama de la cuerda floja estuviste fenomenal"

"Sí, creo que tiene razón" Respondió la pequeña fanfarroneando.

"Espera un momento" Intervino Hans "Por cierto ¿Tú quién eres?"

"Dan Danzas, del fabuloso circo aéreo del arriesgado Dan, presentándose en el Aeródromo de Mundo Mágico" Dijo el hombre sacando un poster publicitario "Tres funciones diarias y una matiné. Oh usted debe ser el orgulloso padre de este gran campeón" Y después dirigiéndose a la niña agregó "¿Alguna vez has visto un circo aéreo?"

"Creo que no"

"Mi estimada campeona, no has vivido nada" Y entregándole unos boletos agregó "Toma, son cortesías, invitados personales del arriesgado Dan Danzas, el mismo que viste y calza" Dijo saltando a bordo de su avión y despegando.

"Vaya" Exclamó Andy, mientras Dan hacía acrobacias aéreas dejando caer sobre ellos confeti.

"¿Viste eso papá?" Exclamó la princesita.

"Claro que lo vi" Refunfuñó Hans

"¿Podemos venir?" Insistió la niña

"Bueno, supongo que no nos caería mal conocer este tipo de espectáculos que no tenemos los humanos"

Al día siguiente, en el Aeródromo, la sabionda se maravillaba con los pilotos.

"Cielos Andy, esos sujetos son muy buenos" exclama la pelirroja

"Ya lo creo sabionda, lo que hacen es genial"

"Que emocionante ¿Verdad papi?" Insiste la niña

"Oh si, estoy totalmente azorado por la emoción"

"Damas y caballeros" Dijo una voz en el altoparlante "El hombre que todos esperaban ver, el indiscutible rey de las nubes, el realmente grandioso y estupendo, el arriesgado Dan"

"¡Yuju!" Exclamaron Andy y la sabionda al verlo surcar los cielos.

"Y ahora el arriesgado Dan pasará a través de las filosas espadas del destino"

"¡Caray, que bueno es" Exclamó la niña feliz, pero de inmediato su cara se llenó de angustia al ver el avión dirigirse al suelo "Oh no, se va a estrellar, Andy hay que hacer algo"

"Mantengan la calma amigos" Dijo el maestro de ceremonias "Todo es parte del espectáculo"

En ese momento, Dan se elevó nuevamente, sólo era uno de sus trucos.

"Un aplauso para el increíble clavado de la muerte del arriesgado Dan"

Al terminar el show, la sabionda y compañía se reunieron con Dan tras bambalinas.

"Eso si que fue arriesgado ¿Verdad papi?"

"Oh eso no es nada ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de aquella vez cuando los invasores de Shangri –la nos atacaban con sus globos voladores y como escapé de uno en llamas? Eso si que fue verdaderamente peligroso ¿Recuerdas?"

"¿Qué? Oh sí, Oye Dan" Exclamó la niña al ver que su ídolo se aproximaba.

"Oh, ahí estas pequeña campeona"

"Oh no" Se lamentó Hans al ver la admiración que la niña sentía por las acrobacias del tipo.

"¿Qué te pareció el espectáculo?"

"Estuviste fabuloso"

"Je je je, se necesita uno para reconocer a otro ¿No te gustaría unirte a mi espectáculo?"

"Ajam, ajam" Tosió Hans para hacerse notar.

"Sí, te haré una estrella, el rugido de la multitud, tu nombre en las marquesinas y más dinero del que jamás habías soñado"

"¿Crees que soy tan buena?"

"Claro que sí, eres una en un millón, si te asocias conmigo nada podrá detenerte"

"Helena, hora de irnos" Dijo Hans.

"Salvo claro, la gente pequeña, niña no dejes que la gente pequeña te detenga sin importar que tan grandes sean"

"Muy bien Helena, vámonos" Dijo el pelirrojo tomándola del brazo.

"Nos veremos pronto campeona"

"Muy pronto"

Durante el trayecto, la sabionda no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo genial que era Dan.

"Esto no me gusta Andy" Dijo Hans

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ese tal Dan es un fanfarrón y está llenándole la cabeza de tonterías a tu hermana"

"Bien, es que después de todo, la sabionda es realmente toda una temeraria diferente al resto de otras princesas, además está chica todavía, tiene sólo siete, creo que te preocupas por casi nada"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Lo sé, ya verás que en unos días la sabionda se distraerá con otra cosa y Dan será sólo cosa del pasado"

"Hey, tienes razón, podemos distraerla con nuevas diversiones, mañana iremos los tres juntos con Louie a pescar y a nadar, será fabuloso"

Pero los planes no salían como había planeado debido a que la sabionda no aparecía por ningún lado.

"Ya busqué por todas partes y no la encuentro papá" Dijo Andy.

"¿Estás seguro de que la buscaste en todas partes?"

"Oh sí" Dijo Andy mientras los snowgies que había creado para que le ayudaran en la búsqueda se reportaban con su creador.

"Vayamos a buscarla entonces al mundo mágico, seguro debe andar allá"

"Buena idea"

Un rato después, padre e hijo buscaban a la niña por todas partes sin lograr encontrarla.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Pregunta el chico

"Separémonos, así cubriremos mayor terreno"

Y así lo hicieron, mientras, no muy lejos de ahí Dan surcaba el cielo en su avión, y sujetada a una soga iba la sabionda surfeando sobre las nubes en un deslizador plateado.

Después de varias acrobacias, la niña saltó a bordo del avión, pero por poco pierde el equilibrio y cae al vacío, pero fue detenida por Dan.

"Pero ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó su nuevo amigo.

"Casi me resbalo"

"Hey, eso es lo que la gente quiere ver" Dijo Dan entregándole un papel enrollado, curiosa como de costumbre, la niña lo desenrolló y se emocionó al descubrir su imagen en un cartel promocional.

"Wow, la gran Helena Westerguard, campeona de las alturas, genial"

"Pensé que te gustaría ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres unirte a mi circo?"

"¡Sí" Exclamó la niña pero de inmediato titubeó "Es decir, no lo sé, mis papás ¿Podría pensarlo?"

"Claro, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, hemos llegado y casualmente ahí está tu papá ¿Lista para mostrarle el nuevo truco que te enseñé?"

El sureño caminaba por las calles, cuando en ese momento, un ruido atrajo su atención y al mirar hacia arriba, vio que se trataba del avión de Dan, y vio además con horror como su hijita caía al vacío.

"¡Helena!"

Pero antes de caer, la niña sacó su deslizador, surfeó por unos instantes en el aire, para aterrizar sana y salva.

"Muy emocionante ¿No?" Preguntó a su papá

"Tú... Tú... no deberías... ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?"

"Dan y yo lo llamamos el clavado de la muerte de Helena Westerguard, hey, sólo espera a que lo hagamos frente a todo el público, Dan dijo que jamás había visto nada como eso y... y..." Tartamudeó la niña al ver la cara de disgusto de su padre "Cielos, no te asusté ¿Verdad?"

"¿Asustar? Helena, el susto no cubre ni la mitad de eso" Dijo su padre arrebatándole su deslizador

"Hey papá, ese me lo regaló Dan"

Momentos después, en Arendelle, la niña era severamente castigada por su padre.

"Pero no estuve en ningún peligro, sabía lo que hacía"

"Y yo te digo que no tiene caso correr riesgos que no se necesitan correr. Ese tal Dan dice puras mentiras, te está llenando la cabeza de tonterías, es un... es un... bah, no quiero que te acerques a ese tipo ¿Me escuchaste? Y estás castigada, no puedes salir de tu habitación" Gruñó el pelirrojo encerrando a la niña.

Al pasar por la oficina de la reina, ésta lo llamó.

"Hans ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué estás tan enojado?"

"Oh, hola Elsa, es sólo Helena, esa niña en ocasiones me saca de quicio con sus ancías de aventura y probarse a sí misma" Respondió el pelirrojo entrando a la oficina con ella y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Me lo imagino, esa niña es toda una futura guerrera"

"Sí, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero es sólo que ahora es muy joven para medir los riesgos de sus acciones, y todo eso de sus misiones como la iluminada me preocupa, no quiero que le pase nada malo"

"Entiendo como te sientes, yo también cuestiono mi proceder al permitir que Andy vaya en esas peligrosas misiones enfrentando tipos malos, siendo que todavía es un niño. Pero debemos pensar que en su momento fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar, es sólo que ahora estás estresado" Dijo la reina dulcemente mientras le daba un masaje en los hombros "Sólo relájate, inhala, exhala ¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco, pero hay algo que podría hacerme sentir mejor"

"¿Y qué sería eso?"

"Esto" Dijo el pelirrojo atrayéndola hacia él y dándole un apasionado beso, el cual la reina correspondió.

"Ahora no Hans, alguien podría vernos"

"Oh, por favor no me pidas que me detenga, no sabes cuanto te extrañé, ya necesitaba tus besos Déjame robarte un beso, un beso que te estremezca el alma, déjame robarte una caricia que haga palpitar más rápido tu corazón. Ahora sólo quiero que me abraces y poder escuchar que tus latidos son por mí"

"Mis labios extrañan tus besos, mi cintura tus manos. Mi cuello extraña tú respiración acercándose para que tus labios puedan alcanzar mi piel. Mi nariz extraña tú olor, impregnándose en mi piel con cada abrazo, y mis ojos extrañan tus ojos fundiéndose, gritando mil palabras. Te extraña mi cuerpo, te extraña mi ser. Lo único que no te extraña es mi mente en la que estas día y noche, creando imágenes ideales de nosotros, de tus besos que tanto extraño"

Después de unos momentos románticos, el pelirrojo volvió con su esposa sin ser descubierto.

Al día siguiente Hans caminaba hacia la habitación de su hijita.

"Tal vez Elsa tiene razón, quizás fui muy duro con ella" Al llegar tocó la puerta suavemente "Helana, muñequita ¿Estás despierta? ¿Helena?" Al no recibir respuesta, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y encontró la habitación vacía "¿Helena? ¿Dónde se metería esta niña?"

En los pasillos se encontró a su hijo.

"Andy ¿Has visto a tu hermana?"

"Sí, la vi temprano, dijo que iría al mundo mágico"

"Quizás fue en una misión o algo, pero ¿Por qué tú no?"

"Porque no ha habido ninguna alerta ni nada, así que lo más probable es que la sabionda haya ido por pura diversión"

"Oh no"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Debió ir a hacer acrobacias con ese fanfarrón Dan Danzas"

"Creo que sólo estás celoso, no le veo lo malo, después de todo, mi hermana y yo constantemente enfrentamos peligros mayores"

En ese momento sonó el comunicador mágico de Andy, al contestar vio que se trataba de Oppker.

"Hey Oppker ¿Qué hay?"

"Chico, estamos buscando a un delincuente mágico ¿Has visto a este sujeto?" Andy y su padre se sorprendieron al ver una foto de Dan el acróbata "Dan Danzas, alías el arriesgado Dan, alías Dan el bronco"

"¿Y por qué lo están buscado? Aparte de ser un hablador?" Quiso saber Hans.

"Hemos recibido reportes de que creaturas mágicas se lastiman haciendo esos peligrosos y locos trucos que inventa, todavía no hay pruebas, así que estamos acechando" explica Luminara

"¿Gente lastimada?" Pregunta el sureño muy enojado "¿Dónde está?"

"Lo estaremos vigilando hoy durante el espectáculo, para atraparlo en el acto y..." Explico el troll rebelde

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Andy y su padre corrían a toda velocidad hacia el mundo mágico.

"Cuando termine con ese tal Dan, va a poder contar sus dientes con un solo dedo" Dijo el pelirrojo.

Mientras en el Aeródromo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que tenemos que esperar?" Se quejó Dan "El público pagó sus entradas, pequeñita"

"Pero Dan, se aproxima una tormenta, mira no tiene caso correr riesgos, que no deben correrse"

"No seas aguafiestas amiguita, haces el truco o cortamos nuestra sociedad, no hagamos esperar al público, partamos hacia las nubes"

"Parte tú hacia tus nubes, no puedes despedirme, yo renuncio" Dijo la sabionda arrojando el poster que Dan había hecho.

"No, no, por favor, soy un tonto, olvida lo que dije, soy muy malo, muy malo" Dijo Dan dándose bofetadas a sí mismo" Y después dirigiéndose a sus empleados agregó "Muchachos cancelen el truco, se acabó ¿Ya ves? No habrá truco, es mi culpa, tú tienes razón. Lo siento mucho ¿Te quieres ir? De acuerdo hago lo que sea, pero por favor no estés enojada conmigo"

"Bueno... Hum..."

"Oh lo sabía, eres la más grande, no estoy enojado, yo no estoy enojado" Dijo Dan mientras se disponían a abordar el avión "Sé como te sientes, bien ya que no habrá función tengo tiempo de sobra ¿Qué tal si damos un último vuelo juntos por los viejos tiempos? ¿Eh?"

"De acuerdo" Dijo la niña subiendo al avión.

"Esa es mi amiguita" Dijo Dan frotándose las manos maliciosamente.

Asomándose desde lo alto de un edificio cercano, Andy y su papá observaban el avión que surcaba los cielos.

"Tenemos que rescatarla antes de que sea tarde" Dijo Hans.

"Si logro volar allá llegaré a tiempo"

"¿Estás loco? Tú no vuelas, si fallas te matarías de la caída"

"Ahora no pensemos en mí"

Dentro del avión, la sabionda se quitó el gorro de aviador que Dan le regaló.

"Creo que tengo que devolverte esta cosa"

"No, quédatelo como un recuerdo de tu próximo truco"

"¿Qué? Pero dijiste que me podía ir a casa"

"Enciéndanlos" Ordenó Dan a través de su radio y de inmediato unos aros de fuego ardieron en llamas.

"¡Dan! Pero ¿qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó la niña asustada al ver al tipo que sujetaba un cuchillo.

"Yo no voy a hacer nada" Dijo Dan cortando el cinturón de seguridad de la sabionda. "Tú lo harás, vuela o muere, al público le da lo mismo" Dijo el pijo haciendo que el avión quedara de cabeza y la niña cayó al vacío.

"¡Ahhhh!"

"No se preocupen amigos, todo es parte del espectáculo" Dijo el maestro de ceremonias "Presentamos el túnel ardiente del miedo del arriesgado Dan"

"¡Helena ha caído!" Gritó Hans.

En le aire la niña subió a su deslizador y guiada por el viento se dirigía hacia las llamas a una muerte segura.

"Tengo que salvarla" Dijo Andy disponiéndose a saltar del edificio.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses"

"Jamás lo hago" Respondió el chico saltando.

"¡No Andy!" Gritó Hans angustiado de perder a sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo al ver que Andy caía al vacío y podía perder a sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo, ya que Andy no se elevaba.

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? ¿CREEN QUE ANDY Y LA SABIONDA SE MATEN? LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO. **

**CREO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO LA SABIONDA TUVO MUCHA PARTICIPACIÓN. Y ANDY AHORA VUELA, PARA LA IDEA DE QUE TUVIERRA ESTA HABILIDAD, ME INSPIRÉ EN EL PEROSNAJE "HOMBRE DE HIELO" DE LSO X MEN**

**PARA EL CASO DE LA NIÑA PSICÓPATA ME BASÉ ENLA PELÍCULA "EL ANGEL MALVADO" Y PARA LA DE HELENA TEMERARIA, EN UNA CARICATURA LLAMADA "AVENTUREROS DEL AIRE"**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO Y NO OLVIDEN ESTAR PENDIENTES DE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE LES ENCANTARÁN.**


	55. Chapter 55

**HOLA A TODOS, UNA MEGA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ESTUVE EN EXÁMENES FINALES DE SEMESTRE, MUCHA CARGA DE TRABAJO Y COMPROMISOS FAMILIARES QUE ME IMPIDIERON TENERLO LISTO ANTES. ESPERO NO HABERLOS TENIDO DEMASIADO EN INTRIGA.**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, AHORA YA NO LES DIRÉ EN QUE SERIES O PELÍCULAS ME BASÉ PARA LAS SITUACIONES ****E IGUAL LAS CANCIONES****, USTEDES TENDRÁN QUE ADIVINARLO, JE JE JE, SERÁ DIVERTIDO.**

**Y AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS:**

**PRINCESSALEX1: GRACIAS PRO TUS PALABRAS, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE ESTE FIC TE PAREZCA GENIAL, ENSERIO QUE ES UN HONOR QUE PERSONAS ESPECIALES COMO TÚ ME LEAN Y LES GUSTE MI TRABAJO. Y PERON POR LA TARDANZA Y HABERTE DEJADO EN SUEPENSO, JE JE JE.**

**RAFI-LION RED: TE PROMETO PONER MÁS MOMENTOS DE ANDY Y BIRGIT, JE JE SALUDO.**

**ETHEL MIYATZZAKY TANAKA: MUCHA SUERTE CON TU PROXIMO INICIO EN BACHILLERATO. Y RESPECTO A TUS DUDAS,HELENA SI TIENE PODERES DE HECHICERA, SIMILARES A LOS DE RAVEN DE LOS TEEN TITANS (AMO ESA SERIE, LA ORIGINAL)**

**SAMANTHA: GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, ME DA GUSTO QUE TE GUSTE LA PARTICIPACIÓN DE LA SABIONDA, PRONTO SABRÁN SI LOS AMIGOS DE ANDY DESCUBREN EL MUNDO MÁGICO. Y ESPERO QUE ANDY NO SE DECEPCIONE DEMASIADO CUANDO SEPA QUE ROSE ES LA CAZADORA, PRONTO SABRÁN DE ELLA.**

**JOAN: GRACIAS POR LLEVAR YA TANTO TIEMPO SIGUIENDO ESTE FIC, ME DA GUSTO QUE MI IDEA DE QUE ANDY SE DESLICE SOBRE EL HIELO COMO ICEMAN DE LOS XMEN TE GUSTARA. SALUDOS!**

**SARADESTYLES: SI, LO SÉ, NO TENGO PERDÓN POR DEJARLOS TANTO EN SUSPENSO. GRACIAS POR LEEERME. TIENES RAZÓN, ESA TAL DAGNY ERA UNA PSICÓPATA, LO BUENO QUE YA ESTÁ EN EL MANICOMIO.**

**MADAMEPURPLE FAN: GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR SER M FAN, JE JE JE. SALUDITOS, POR FIN SE ME HIZO PODER ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO TE GUSTE.**

Helena se dirige a unos aros de fuego por causa del tramposo Dan Danzas, para salvarla su hermano salta al vacío con la esperanza de volar, pero los segundos pasaban y Andy no lograba crear hielo a sus pies de manera que pudiera deslizarse sobre él al mismo tiempo.

Pero justo cuando estaba por tocar el suelo, lo logró y se elevó por el aire.

"¡Yujú!" Exclamó el elegido ganando altura y deslizándose hacia su hermanita.

"Andy" Exclamó la niña al ver a su hermano, el cual la atrapó en el aire justo a tiempo.

"Descuida sabionda, ya te tengo"

Dan maldijo su suerte al ver su truco arruinado.

"No te preocupes Dan, todo es parte del espectáculo" Dijo la sabionda usando su magia para sabotear el avión del tipo y éste comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo.

Al ver esto, Dan saltó en paracaídas, sólo para caer dentro de una patrulla mágica y ser esposado por las autoridades.

"Dan el bronco, alías, etc, etc, etc, quedas arrestado" Dijo Oppker.

Momentos después Andy y la sabionda se alejaban del Aeródromo.

"Entonces ¿Tú también te quisiste unir al circo?" Preguntó la niña cuando su hermano le contó un poco sobre aquella vez que decidió ser payaso.

"Sí, pero fue hace tiempo, en ese entonces era pequeño y muy desequilibrado igual que tú"

"Ja ja" Rio la sabionda con sarcasmo.

"¡Helena!" Exclamó Hans acercándose a ellos.

"¡Papi!"

"Que susto me diste"

"Descuida, la sabionda y yo teníamos todo bajo control papá" Dijo Andy

"Andy, hijo eso fue muy valiente"

"Gracias papá, pero no fue nada, tenía que salvar a la sabionda, ella habría hecho lo mismo por mí"

"Eso ni lo dudes" Rio la niña, pero después se puso seria "Papi, perdóname por favor, no debí desobedecerte, tenías razón, Dan era malo en realidad"

"Supongo que aprendiste una lección ¿No Helena?"

"Vaya que sí, y por las malas, casi termino rostizada, de no ser porque Andy me salvó. Por cierto ¿Ahora vuelas?"

"Sí, yo sabía que podía, sólo necesitaba la motivación adecuada"

"No tenía idea de que podías volar hijo"

"Bueno, no es volar tal cual, es más bien deslizarse sobre el nielo con mucho estilo"

"Muy bien, creo que mis dos acróbatas estuvieron fantásticos, y tú Helena, no necesitas que un gran tonto te lo diga para saber que eres genial" Dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a su hijita "Eres la niña más genial del mundo"

"Sí que lo eres" Dijo Andy uniéndose al abrazo.

"Gracias, ustedes también lo son, los quiero mucho" y diciendo esto los tres se estrecharon en un cálido abrazo.

Momentos después caminaban por las calles de Arendelle.

"Papi ¿Quién se encarga de que la gente que hace cosas malas como Dagny?"

"Bueno de ella se encargaron los loqueros, recuerda que se la llevaron al manicomio porque las cosas que hacia eran pura demencia"

"¿Y de Dan quién se encargará? Él no estaba tan loco"

"Pues de él se ocuparan esos seres mágicos que se hacen llamar policías"

"¿Y en el mundo de los humanos quién se encarga de los malos?"

"Pues los soldados hija"

"¿Los soldados?"

"Tienes que saber que el soldado es el más santo de todos los humanos, porque es el que más pruebas tiene que pasar, más que todos"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"Pero ¿No son los soldados los causantes de las guerras?"

"Los militares no comienzan las guerras. Los políticos comienzan las guerras El verdadero soldado no lucha porque odia lo que hay delante de él, sino porque ama qué hay detrás de él. Recuerda que yo también soy militar"

La sabionda recordó la gran admiración que le causaron los soldados que pelearon en la batalla de Cimmeria, pero en especial su amado padre.

"Yo también seré un valiente soldado como papá, algún día" pensaba la niña

Pasados unos días luego de sus dos traumáticas experiencias vividas, la sabionda pasaba tiempo de calidad con sus padres en un día de campo donde había otras familias de la nobleza y la realeza.

"Helena, mira, no puedo creerlo, es Lady Macduff" exclama Liv emocionada

"¿En serio?" Preguntó la sabionda asombrada, pero en seguida su expresión cambió a desconcertada "¿Y quién es Lady Macduff?"

"Nada más y nada menos que la dama de sociedad más conocida de la realeza Europea"

"Eso si que está raro ¿Significa que todos en Europa la conocen menos yo?"

"Ella es la dueña del prestigioso instituto Macduff para señoritas"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sí, ven, vamos para que la conozcas" Dijo su madre tomándola de la mano y acercándola "Lady Macduff, un gusto conocerla en persona, soy la Princesa Liv de Baybiron"

"El gusto es mío princesa Liv"

"Y esta es mi hija, la princesa Helena Westerguard"

"Hola" Dijo tímidamente la niña

"Hola encanto" Dijo la mujer pellizcándole la mejilla a la niña.

"Ouch, cuidado, está alargando mi cara" Se quejó la sabionda sobando su adolorida mejilla.

"Realmente causó una buena impresión en mi hija, estoy segura que cuando crezca será una alumna destacada en su escuela de buenos modales y artes para princesas" Dijo Liv.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó la sabionda.

"Oh, estaría más que honrada de recibir en mi escuela a semejante preciosidad" Dijo la mujer pellizcando de nuevo la mejilla de la niña.

"No otra vez" Se lamentó la princesita "Ouch, ay. Es muy amable señora, pero ya tengo planes, he conocido que el mundo está lleno de gente mala y alguien debe hacerlos pagar por sus maldades, alguien debe proteger a los que no pueden defenderse, así que cuando yo crezca voy a entrar al ejército y haré del mundo un lugar mejor"

Las palabras de la sabionda ocasionaron desconcierto general y murmuraciones.

"Oh bueno... pues... eso suena encantador pequeña, disculpen me parece que me llama la duquesa de Winter" Dijo la mujer desafanándose de la incómoda situación.

"¿No es graciosa? Esta niña siempre con sus bromas, nos mata de la risa" Dijo Liv con una risilla nerviosa y avergonzada "Helenita ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los otros niños?"

"Bueno" Respondió la iluminada acercándose a un grupo de niñas.

"¿De veras vas ser soldado?" Preguntó una niña

"Así es"

"¿Pero no es eso muy difícil?" Quiso saber otra.

"Eso dicen, pero sé que yo tengo las habilidades necesarias"

"A un tío mío le dispararon en la guerra ¿Qué tal si te disparan a ti también?" Dijo la primer niña.

"Já, que lo intenten" Fanfarroneó la sabionda "Yo voy a ser la soldado más valiente y heroica del mundo"

"Ja ja ja ja" Rio un chico del grupo, era bien vestido de unos 12 años, hijo de unos duques "Una mujer soldado, creo que jamás había escuchado algo tan absurdo"

"Tal vez lo crean imposible las mentes pequeñas, hablo de ti Giddeon Gray" Agregó dirigiéndose al chico que había opinado y haciendo que éste hiciera una mueca de desagrado ante tal comentario "Pero yo no lo veo de ese modo, las mujeres y los hombres podemos hacer las mismas cosas. Los tiempos cambian y las niñas como nosotras tenemos cada vez más oportunidades" Agregó la sabionda sonando como una verdadera motivadora profesional, mientras que su madre la veía muy apenada.

Más tarde Liv buscaba una oportunidad para hablar con su hija e intentar quitarle sus locas ideas.

"Helena ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué tu papá y yo somos tan felices?"

"¿Por que me tienen a mí?"

"Claro que si, pero también porque no rompimos con la tradición, la cual dicta la forma en que deben comportarse tanto hombres como mujeres; tu papá, que es hombre se encarga de supervisar las labores del campo, está a cargo de un barco y tiene un rango militar y nos provee de lo necesario para subsistir. Mientras que yo, que soy mujer, me encargo de asegurarme de que en casa no falte lo necesario, superviso la cocina y la limpieza, tejo, toco el piano, entre otras actividades dignas de una princesa como apreciar las artes, la hora del té, reglas de etiqueta"

"Pero mamá, las reglas de etiqueta y la hora del té son muy aburridas, las señoras que van a tus fiestas del té sólo chismosean, me gusta más hacer actividades al aire libre como cabalgar y explorar cuevas"

"Esas actividades no son propias de una damita. Para poder mantener un balance, se requiere de una sola cosa Tradición" Dijo Liv mientras paseaban por los alrededores y los habitantes de los poblados cercanos entonaban una canción.

_Todos- "Tradición, tradición... tradición" (2 veces) _

"Tradiciones, tradiciones" Dijo Liv mientras paseaban en carruaje "Gracias a nuestras tradiciones hemos podido guardar el equilibrio durante años y años. Aquí, como en cualquier lugar, tenemos tradiciones para todo, incluso para comer, para vestir, para dormir. Y tú preguntarás seguramente ¿Como empezaron estas tradiciones? Pues verás... no tengo la menor idea. Pero son tradiciones y gracias a nuestras tradiciones cada quien aquí sabe lo que es y lo que Dios espera de él"

_Padres- "Quien debe ser quien luche noche y día traiga el alimento y diga la oración Quien tiene en su hogar derecho de ordenar, pues jefe de la casa es. _  
_El padre, el padre... tradición" (2 veces) _

_Madres- "Quién debe encargarse del hogar limpiar, de cocinar y educar _  
_Debe hacer que todo este cual debe ser, y así papá la Biblia pueda leer. La madre, la madre... tradición" (2veces) _

_Hijos- "Un buen oficio yo aprendí y a respetar la ley; esposa me escogieron ya, quizá bonita Los hijos, los hijos... tradición (2 veces) _

_Hijas- Y a quién a cocinar enseña la mamá _  
_y a ser prudente esposa de quien diga papá Las hijas, las hijas... tradición (2 veces) _

_(Cada quien su parte) _

"Tradiciones, tradiciones, sin nuestras tradiciones nuestras vidas serían tan inestables ¿te lo puedes imaginar?" Concluye Liv preguntándole a su hija "Cada quién sería lo que le viniera en gana, alterando el orden natural de las cosas y todo terminaría convertido en un absoluto caos"

"Pero mamá, eso estaría bien, el mundo necesita un cambio, las mujeres en el mundo casi no pueden hacer realidad sus sueños"

"No sé de qué hablas Helenita, el mío si se hizo realidad"

"¿Y cuál fue?"

"Tener una hermosa familia, cuidarla muy bien y ser muy feliz"

"Es un sueño muy lindo mami y a mí también me gustaría tener una familia, pero también tengo otros sueños, como las aventuras, las emociones, todo eso que yo considero genial"

"Pues si quieres tener una familia, te recomiendo que olvides todas esas fantasías que no dejan nada bueno"

"Pero a ti también te agradan las aventuras ¿recuerdas? Cuando fuiste la capitana del barco porque papá estaba castigado, ese día se te hizo genial"

"Y ya ves todo lo que ocasioné, por poco nos matan esos piratas"

"Bueno, eso fue un pequeño contratiempo, pero también a ti te gustan las actividades al aire libre como montar"

"Si, me agrada, lo ecuestre es una actividad muy relajante que ayuda a estar en contacto con la naturaleza"

"Y jugabas a las guerritas con mis tíos cuando eras de mi edad ¿Por qué olvidaste todo eso y ahora mis sueños no te agradan?"

"Es parte de crecer hijita, comienzas a tomar tu lugar en este mundo y uno debe comportarse de acuerdo a su posición, en el caso de las princesas, como tú o como yo, debemos ser refinadas y elegantes"

"Hablas como si eso de crecer no fuera nada bueno"

"Quizás pienses eso porque aun eres muy niña, pero estoy segura de que ya crecerás y verás las cosas de otro modo y entenderás que es mejor mantener el _status quo_"

"¿El status que cuá?"

"_Status quo_"

"¿Y eso con qué se come?"

"Es una palabra del latín que significa _el estado actual de las cosas_"

"¿Ósea?"

"Que es mejor no alterar el orden de las cosas"

"¿De qué están discutiendo ahora?" Preguntó Hans acercándose a ellas.

"Sólo le daba consejos a nuestra hija Hans, mira que fue a decir delante de todos que quería entrar al ejército"

"¿Y? Yo no le veo lo malo por ningún lado"

"¿Cómo que no lo ves? Ese no es el comportamiento de una princesa"

"El mundo está cambiando"

"No, algunas cosas no cambiarán, algunas cosas no deben cambiar"

"Pronto habrá grandes cambios y estoy seguro de que nuestra hija será parte importante de ellos"

"No se trata de que la alientes en sus locuras"

"Los niños necesitan de sus sueños"

"Los niños necesitan madurar algún día. Verán, esa es la belleza de la complacencia, si no alteras la tradición nunca fallarás ni serás juzgada"

"Yo si quiero intentarlo"

"Lo que quiero decir es que será muy difícil, tal vez imposible que entres al ejército amor"

"Bueno ¿Qué me dicen de la general de Cimmeria? La que se casó con el Rey ella entró al ejército, o esa chica china Mulán"

"Ambas se disfrazaron de hombres para poder entrar al ejército, porque las mujeres no podían"

"Bien ¿Y Juana de Arco?"

"Era una enviada de Dios con una misión divina. Contigo las cosas son muy diferentes. Ni en mi reino ni en el de tu padre jamás hubo chicas soldados, no verás una, jamás"

"Oh, entonces yo tendré que ser la primera, porque yo de verdad pienso hacer un mundo mejor" Dijo la sabionda haciendo una pirueta y sin desistir de sus planes.

"¿O qué tal esto? ¿Quieres otro modo de hacer un mundo mejor? No hay nada mejor que tú y yo cambiando juntas al mundo al organizar bailes elegantes y fiestas del té con otras princesas"

"Vamos Liv, no arruines el entusiasmo de la niña"

"No lo arruino, me preocupo por su seguridad y bienestar. Tener sueños es hermoso Helena, sólo no te obsesiones demasiado con ellos muñequita"

La sabionda ya no dijo nada y permaneció un tanto pensativa.

De regreso a casa, la princesa de Baybiron iba leyendo poesía a su hija con el propósito de inculcarle el gusto por la literatura, pero Helena no iba prestándole atención, miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje el paisaje a su alrededor mientras imaginaba mil fantasías.

"Volverán las oscuras golondrinas de tu balcón sus nidos a colgar, y otra vez con el ala a tus cristales, jugando, llamarán" leía Liv muy entretenida mientras la sabionda bostezaba escuchando la poesía que le leía su madre.

Pero de pronto, cerca del camino observó al tal Giddeon molestando a unos niños campesinos, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces saltó, con su agilidad acostumbrada, por la ventana del carruaje en movimiento.

"Pero aquéllas que el vuelo refrenaban..." Al notar que su hija se había ido, la princesa interrumpió su lectura muy molesta "Aich, pero si le he dicho muchas veces a esa niña que no ande haciendo ese tipo de cosas peligrosas, un día de estos se va a romper todos los dientes y sólo así entenderá"

En ese momento Hans dio la orden de que detuvieran el carruaje.

"No te angusties de ese modo, ella es mucho más astuta de lo que piensas" le dice el sureño a su esposa mientras avanza detrás de su hija

Mientras tanto, la sabionda se acercaba al lugar donde los niños eran acosados por el grandulón de Giddeon y su amigo Travis que hacía todo lo que él le ordenaba.

"Como hoy es domingo sus padres deben de haberles dado su dinero para que se compraran cosas lindas, pero ¿Qué creen? Será todo para mí, ya que yo soy el Vizconde de este lugar y cuando sea mayor seré Conde, así que seré su jefe, y ustedes muertos de hambre deben pagarme tributos ¿Y qué mejor que comenzar desde ahora? Denme todo su dinero y de negarse recibirán un golpe en la nariz niñitos" y diciendo esto, el brabucón dio un empujón en la cara a una niña

"Auch, no hagas eso Giddeon" Se quejó la pequeña

"¿O qué vas a hacer? ¿Llorar?" Se burló el chico arrebatándole el costalito con monedas y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras se disponía a montar en su caballo.

"¡Hey!" Gritó Helena caminando hacia él "Ya la oíste, déjalos"

"¿Sólo por que lo dices tú? ¿Por quién me tomas perdedora? ¿Por un cobarde que se va a ir corriendo sólo porque una niñita con delirios de grandeza le habló fuerte?" Y diciendo esto comenzó a acercarse a ella "¿En qué mundo loco vives donde crees que una débil niñita puede ser soldado? En serio eres patética Helena"

"¿Patética?" Pensó la niña y tuvo que resistirse para no dispararle un rayo de energía mágica, una vez que se colmo exclamo de la forma más serena posible "¿Quieres hacer el favor de entregarlos?"

"A ver quítamelos, si te atreves" la retó el petulante chico. "Porque eres una niña y perteneces al sexo débil"

"Oye Giddeon, tú no me asustas" dijo la sabionda, pero apenas terminó de hablar, el brabucón le dio un fuerte empujón y la tiró sobre un charco de lodo

Los otros niños gritaron asustados y se pusieron a salvo detrás de un árbol.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya tienes miedo?" Preguntó Giddeon acercándose a la niña

"Creo que quiere llorar, mira como se le arrasaron los ojos" opina el otro brabucón "Está pero si bien asustada"

"Llora bebita miedosa, llora" se burla su atacante

Estás palabras tuvieron un efecto en la niña, la cual llena de coraje dio una fuerte patada en la boca a su agresor y con el mismo impulso se puso nuevamente de pie.

El chico se revisó con la mano y descubrió unas gotas de sangre.

"Grave error, no sabes cuándo renunciar ¿o si?" Y diciendo esto le dio un golpe en la cara con el Atelaje (La vara para dirigir al caballo) con esto la niña retrocedió llevándose las manos a la cara.

Cuando la sabionda se reviso descubrió que le había dejado una cortada en una mejilla.

"Y recuerda muy bien este momento, si alguna vez crees que serás capaz de ser algo más que una mujer sumisa e inútil como el resto de las mujeres del planeta" le dice jalándola de la ropa y arrojándola al piso una vez más

La sabionda realmente quería darles su merecido con unos rayos mágicos, pero temerosa de ser tachada de fenómeno como sucedía con su hermano o poner en evidencia el mundo mágico, tal como le había advertido su madre, mejor se resistió.

Luego de esto, ambos bravucones se alejan del lugar dejando a la pobre niña toda adolorida en el piso.

Los otros niños salen de su escondite y se acercan corriendo para ayudarla.

"Pero que horrible" exclamo uno de ellos

"¿Estas bien Helenita?" Pregunta otro

"Sí, estoy bien, soy más resistente de lo que parezco" responde la niña sentándose en el suelo "Miren lo que tengo" y diciendo esto, la sabionda extiende en su mano el costalito con las monedas que el abusivo les había quitado, al cual la astuta princesita recuperó mientras el bravucón se acercaba a amenazarla.

"Se las quitaste" exclaman sus amigos muy felices

"Tú eres increíble Helena" dice uno de los niños viéndola muy embelesado

"Si, ese Giddeon Grey no tiene idea de lo que está hablando"

"Es un estúpido, piensa que las mujeres no servimos de nada, como si él fuera tan despabilado" respondió la sabionda mientras uno de los niños le limpiaba la herida con su pañuelo.

"Pues ahora por lo menos, una mujer le sacó sangre de su fea y espantosa boca"

"Pero hay algo que debo reconocerle, algo en lo que no se equivocó" dice Helena mientras se pone de pie

"¿En qué?"

"Yo nunca sé cuándo renunciar"

"Tú nos inspiras Helena"

"Recuerden: _Nunca cejen, nunca se rindan_" dice la sabionda.

"Tú eres la única que es amable con niños pobres como nosotros" Dijo un niño.

"Para mí todos somos iguales sin importar títulos o cuanto dinero tengamos, yo me fijo en cosas más importantes que esas para hacer amigos"

En ese momento la niña escuchó que su padre la llamaba.

"Ya me tengo que ir, mi papá me está buscando"

"¿Te llevamos con él?"

"No gracias, yo puedo ir sola"

Al rencontrase con su hija, el sureño se sorprendió del lamentable estado en el que regresaba, cubierta de lodo de pies a cabeza y con la mejilla toda hinchada.

"Dios mío, pero ¿Qué te pasó muñequita?" Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras la revisaba

"Me caí" respondió la niña tratando de sonar lo más sincera que pudo, pero no fue suficiente para engañar a su papá

"Te pegaron ¿no es así?"

La niña sólo hizo silencio y por más que trató de resistirse comenzó a sollozar.

¿Quién fue? Dímelo y voy a hablar con sus padres inmediatamente" dice Hans cargando a la niña

"Fue Giddeon Grey, pero no creo que a sus padres les interese, ellos lo dejan que hagan lo que sea" respondió la niña limpiándose las lagrimas

"Es un miserable, pegarle así a mi niñita" dijo el sureño dándole un abrazo para calmarla

"Yo sólo quería defender a mis amigos"

"Si lo que querías era que dejara de molestarlos ¿Por qué no nos dijiste a tu madre o a mí? Eso de enfrentarlo tú sola fue algo que no debiste hacer, mira nada más cómo te fue por eso"

"Es que... no pensé"

"¿No pensaste? Yo creí que tú eras muy lista"

"Quería darle una lección a ese mañoso de Giddeon, no pensé que él me la fuera a dar a mí, grrrr, estoy tan furiosa, quedé como una tonta, soy la iluminada, se supone que puedo con cualquiera, pero sin mis poderes y sin exponer mi identidad, creo que no es tan fácil"

"Mira, vamos a calmarnos por un momento"

"¿Y qué le voy a decir a mamá?"

"Lo que me dijiste a mí, que te caíste"

"¿Pero eso no sería mentir?"

"Si tu madre se entera de que te golpearon, armaría un escándalo y te va a prohibir que salgas sola y eso interferirá en tus misiones mágicas"

La niña ya no respondió nada, sólo se quedó haciendo pucheros.

"Hijita, mira cómo vienes" exclamó Liv en cuanto vio que la niña se acercaba de la mano de su padre

"Es que me tropecé al cruzar un tronco que estaba como puente"

"Mi chiquita, ven con mamá para que te sientas mejor"

El resto del camino, la sabionda iba llorando mientras su madre la arrullaba.

Al llegar a Arendelle, todos se sorprendieron del estado en el que volvía la niña.

"¿Qué pasó sabionda?" Le preguntó su hermano

"Que averigüé por las malas que ese tonto de Giddeon Grey tiene razón, no soy tan lista como pensaba"

"¿Giddeon? ¿Te pegó?"

"Sólo fue un rasguño"

"Debí haber estado ahí para ponerlo en su lugar, pero dime quién es ese niño y yo me encargaré de darle una buena paliza por haberte tocado"

"Andy, no puedes defenderme de todos todo el tiempo, es la verdad"

"Para eso estamos los hermanos mayores sabionda"

"Gracias, pero la verdad estoy más triste por lo que me dijo que por el golpe que me dio"

"Pues déjame decirte que si ese tarado te hizo sentir mal diciéndote algo negativo es porque te tiene envidia"

"¿En serio?"

"Así es, él sabe que tú vas a lograr grandes cosas, mientras que él no logrará hacer nada en toda su vida"

"Si ¿verdad? En realidad ni me dolió tanto"

"Pues al parecer ese tonto_ pega como niña_"

"Oye ¿eso qué tiene de malo?"

"Ups, quise decir..."

"Para tu información yo le di una patada bien dada en la boca y le saqué sangre ¿aun piensas que las niñas no podemos lastimar como los hombres?"

"No me refería a eso sabionda"

"Pues mejor no digas cosas feas sólo por hablar"

"Ya perdóname, no te enojes, no pensé lo que decía"

"O más bien, no te fijaste a quién se lo decías"

Y diciendo esto la niña se alejó con su madre para que la atendiera.

"Mujeres ¿Quién las entiende? Uno trata de decirles algo para animarlas y se le echan encima" dice el platinado

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas de hermanos?" Pregunta Birgit acercándose luego de oír la alegata

"Helena es una exagerada, no se le puede decir nada"

"¿Qué pasó esta vez?"

"Sólo hice un comentario de lo más estúpido y ella se ofendió como si fuera lo peor que podría haber dicho"

"Si, ese es el problema con tu hermana, puede ser demasiado sensible"

"¿Verdad que sí? Y en ocasiones puede ser un tanto voluble también"

"Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

"Sólo dije que su bravucón personal pegaba como niña y se puso furiosa por mi comentario"

"Pues yo creo que ella tiene razón, a las mujeres se nos ha discriminado bastante porque se nos considera débiles, pero ser fuerte no te convierte en alguien superior"

"Lo sé y lo siento, fue sólo una expresión y ya"

"Pero qué comentario Andy"

"¿Tú también vas a empezar?"

"Es sólo que no me gusta ser discriminada por alguien que se cree superior sólo por ser hombre"

"Yo no me creo superior a nadie, fue sólo un comentario tonto, no es para que hagan un drama"

"Pues para que lo sepas los hombres también hacen drama ¿o es que acaso ya se te olvidó que el año pasado te fuiste de casa por berrinchudo?"

"No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, ellos me mintieron por muchos años"

"Nada puede ser tan grave como para que dejarás a tu madre tan preocupada por ti"

"Eso quedó en el pasado y te sugiero que no vuelvas a mencionarlo"

Luego de esto el chico se alejo fastidiado y echando pestes contra el género femenino, mientras que por otra parte a su amiga se le paso rápido el coraje.

"Vaya, nuestra primera pelea, como esposos de toda la vida, no sé por qué, pero pienso que fue un momento muy romántico" pensó la adolescente mientras veía alejarse a su Romeo

Luego de recibir los cuidados necesarios, la sabionda se miraba al espejo, su madre le había colocado una pequeña venda sobre su cortada.

"Ese miserable de Giddeon, ya verá cuando yo sea una guerrera, se tragara todas sus palabras completitas"

Eso estaba pensando, cuando su papá entró para hacerla sentir mejor.

"¿Cómo te sientes preciosidad?"

"Pues del golpe ya mejor, pero de lo que me dijo todavía sigo furiosa"

"No es para tanto, pequeñita, lo que te dijo no pudo ser tan malo"

"Claro que lo fue, me llamó patética, me dijo que las mujeres sólo somos unas inútiles" dijo la niña muy enojada y casi gritando "Y luego de eso me empujó y me golpeó"

"Escucha preciosa, cuando los villanos empiezan a usar sus músculos, tú tienes que empezar a usar el cerebro, bien, imagínate que yo soy ese tal Giddeon, _Ey niña, bonita pulsera esa que llevas ahí_" dijo el sureño hablando con voz ligeramente aguda para sonar como un niño y mientras le arrebató la pulsera que llevaba "_Debe de valer algunas coronas, la venderé y sacaré algo de dinero y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto porque sólo eres una tonta mujer. _Bien ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?_"_

La niña trató de tirarle golpes, pero su padre la detuvo empujándola ligeramente por la cabeza.

"Helena no me pusiste atención, cuando son más grandes que tú tienes que pensar más que ellos, rápido, sutil y con más trucos que un mago de los buenos ¿entiendes?"

"Creo que si"

"Así que crees poder hacer algo para remediar esto ¿eh?"

"Pues no, pero apuesto a que ese guardia del castillo puede" dijo la sabionda señalando detrás de su padre

"¿Eh?" Preguntó el sureño cayendo en la trampa "¿Cuál guardia?"

Y en cuanto se volvió, la niña dio un fuerte jalón a la alfombra donde su padre estaba parado y logro hacerlo que cayera al piso.

"¡Ua!"

Para cuando Hans volvió a abrir los ojos Helena sostenía su pulsera y se la mostraba muy orgullosa.

"Caracoles, creo que ya lo entendió"

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a darle una lección a ese presumido de Giddeon?"

"No podemos perder el tiempo con ese malcriado, tenemos cosas más importantes en nuestro futuro"

"¿Si? ¿Cómo qué?"

"¿Qué tal si nos vamos a buscar una aventura tú y yo?"

"¿Lo dices en serio papi? ¿Una aventura muy emocionante? Le entro"

"Se trata de recuperar un ídolo perdido que vale millones"

"¿Otro tesoro? ¿Y este si es real?"

"Claro que si, porque no nos fiaremos del mapa que hizo un don nadie, sino de este que tengo aquí, trazado directamente por tu bisabuelo"

"Pero nosotros no necesitamos ese dinero ¿vamos a dárselo a los amigos de Andy?"

"No vamos a venderlo, sólo a recuperarlo en nombre de tu bisabuelo, porque él estuvo muy cerca de obtenerlo, pero su búsqueda se vio frustrada y ya nunca pudo volver por él"

"Oh, pero que triste"

"Pero descuida, nosotros si vamos a recuperarlo en su memoria"

"Eso suena genial, pero ¿Cómo convenceremos a mi mamá para que nos dejé ir?"

"Tú sólo deja que yo me encargué de tu madre"

"¿Qué le dirás?"

Momentos después Liv y Hans tomaban té en el jardín del castillo.

"¿Sabes Liv? Estaba pensando aprovechar al máximo estos pasar tiempo de calidad con helena"

"¿Si? ¿Y cómo precisamente?"

"Bueno, la has tenido muy presionada con todo esto de los buenos modales y..."

"Pero ¿Qué dices? Yo no estoy presionándola en nada, a ella le gusta, te lo aseguro. Además me lo agradecerá algún día, cuando se vea como toda una dama respetable y refinada"

"Y yo estoy seguro de que en efecto será así, pero aún así pienso que debería des estresarse un poco antes de continuar con sus lecciones"

"¿Y qué tienes en mente?"

"Llevarla a una aventura de esas que a ella le encantan"

"¿Te la vas a llevar de excursión entonces?"

"Si ¿no te parece bien?"

"Me parece algo contradictorio con todo esto que le estoy enseñando ¿Qué tal si cuando regrese ya no quiere saber nada de los modales?"

"Como si le fueras a dar oportunidad de que se des afane de ese asunto"

"No me conviertas en el enemigo, tú sabes por qué es que estoy haciendo esto"

"Si, lo sé y te entiendo, las mujeres que yo conozco de la realeza son como tú dices, refinadas, elegantes, unas damas ejemplares. Pero Helena aun es muy pequeña y yo digo que no tiene de malo que de ves en cuando le de rienda suelta a sus locuras, o de lo contrario va a enfadarse muy rápido de tus lecciones y no querrá aprender ya nada"

"Supongo que ese es un buen punto y ¿a dónde se van si se puede saber?"

"No muy lejos, es cerca del reino de mis padre, ya verás que volveremos en unos días"

"Bueno, me parece muy bien ¿Cuándo se van?"

"Mañana temprano, en cuanto esté listo el falucho"

Luego de arreglar las cosas, se reunió con su hija.

"¿Qué te dijo papi? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Dijo que si, así que prepárate para el viaje"

"¿Y a dónde vamos?"

"A la tierra de _los mil y un lagos_"

"¿Y cómo cuánto tardaremos en llegar allá?"

"Pues como dos semanas si bien nos va"

"Eso es mucho tiempo"

"¿Tienes algo en mente pequeña? ¿Quizás alguno de esos trucos mágicos tuyos?"

"Bueno, pues podríamos hacer un viaje mágico, como cuando fuimos a África en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

"Me parece muy bien, aunque quisiera que primero llegáramos a visitar a mi viejo amigo Louie, con tantos marineros expertos que conoce debe de saber algo que nos pueda ser de gran utilidad"

"Muy bien y ¿en dónde vive él?"

"Cerca del reino de tus abuelos, saldremos de aquí en el falucho y ya que nos hayamos alejado lo suficiente tú abrirás ese portal con tu magia y llegaremos a la isla de Louie en un dos por tres"

"Es un muy buen plan, me agrada ese plan"

"Entonces ve a fingir como que empacas varios cambios de ropa, pero en realidad sólo busca el vestido más cómodo que tengas y ese tráete"

"Claro, pero primero debo pedirle ayuda con el conjuro a mi maestra Luminara"

Al caer la noche todo marchaba a la perfección, ya tenían listo el conjuro y todo supuestamente empacado.

"Ese tal Giddeon no sabe de lo que estaba hablando, me esforzaré lo suficiente en esta misión para conseguir ese ídolo que quiere papá y así hacer realidad el sueño del bisabuelo" pensó la sabionda antes de irse a acostar

En ese momento su mamá entró para arroparla.

"¿Todavia no te acuestas Helenita? Yo sé que la emoción por esta gran aventura es demasiada, pero recuerda que las princesas deben de dormir muy bien sin desvelarse para que estén tan bellas como una estrella" le dijo mientras le quitaba su vestido y acercaba la pijama

"Claro mami"

"Quiero que te portes muy bien en este viaje y que no olvides todos los consejos que te he dado durante estás vacaciones, recuerda que tú eres una princesa y siempre debes de comportarte como una, aunque andes de excursión" dice Liv poniéndole la pijama y alistando la cama para su niña

"Te prometo que si lo haré mami"

"Muy bien, ahora a dormir encanto, que pases buenas noches mi preciosidad" luego de decir esto le da un beso de buenas noches y la deja bien cobijada

"Buenas noches"

Luego de esto, la princesa de Baybiron regresa a su alcoba.

"¿Ya se durmió Helena?" Le pregunta su esposo

"Con miles de trabajos, pero si"

"Que bueno y que bueno también que hayas accedido en darle permiso de divertirse en esta aventura" le dice el sureño tomándola de los hombros al tiempo que le besa la frente

"Oh bueno... supongo que no las puede dejar tan rapido, primero debe de irse desacostumbrando poco a poco" responde la princesa mientras ambos caminan hacia la cama

"Como sea que haya sido, me parece que fuiste muy comprensiva, se nota que amas mucho a nuestra hija" dice el pelirrojo mientras se sientan en la orilla de la cama

"Claro que si, la adoro y a ti también ustedes son todo para mí"

"Y nosotros a ti también, mucho" le dice al tiempo que le da un apasionado beso

"Supongo que no nos veremos por algunos días ¿no es así?"

"Quién sabe, podríamos regresar en menos de lo que te esperas"

"Eso seria maravilloso, pero por si acaso ¿que tal si disfrutamos de esta noche al máximo?"

Ambos se recostaron en la cama y disfrutaron de una muy romántica y hermosa noche.

A la mañana siguiente el príncipe de las Islas del Sur y su hija se despedían de todos en el muelle.

"Regresen pronto y cuidas mucho a helenita Hans" les dice Liv

"Adiós sabionda, hasta pronto, que tengan buen viaje" decía el elegido

"Adiosito" decía la sabionda asomándose por la borda del falucho

"Nos vemos luego" decía Hans mientras dirigía el barco

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la vista de todos, llevaron a cabo su plan.

"Ya tengo aquí nuestro truco papi, el polvo de este frasco nos llevará con Loui, este otro nos llevará al sitio donde se encuentra el ídolo y este ultimo nos traerá de regreso a casa"

"Muy bien muñequita, eres toda una genio"

"Vayamos de una vez con Louie ahora que nadie nos ve"

Y vertiendo el polvo en su mano, la niña apareció un portal, su padre se aseguro que el otro lado era seguro y una vez que lo comprobó lo cruzó y quedaron muy cerca de la isla de su buen amigo.

"Me agrada mucho este tipo de viajes express, con ellos podríamos cruzar el mundo entero en cuestión de tan sólo días"

"Si, a mí también me gusta, es genial"

"Bueno entonces comencemos con esta gran aventura, vanos con Louie"

Pero al acercarse a la isla notaron que se encontraban un gran número de barcos arribando en el mismo lugar al que ellos se dirigían.

"Oye papi ¿que es lo que dice el letrero que está en la entrada?"

"Vaya, es un letrero en inglés y debe ser nuevo, no recuerdo que lo tuviera antes"

"¿Y por qué está en inglés?"

"Para que los viajeros que no hablan nuestro idioma le entiendan, traducido dice: _Bienvenidos viajeros internacionales al club de los cazadores del ídolo perdido_"

"Que nombre tan largo"

"No puede ser, eso significa que no somos los únicos buscando ese ídolo"

"¿Y por qué será?"

"No tengo idea, pero vayamos a hablar con Louie para salir de dudas"

Ambos entraron al club y fueron recibidos por el dueño del lugar.

"Pero si es mi buen amigo Hans" exclamo Louie "¿Qué me cuentas de nuevo?"

"Hola Louie ¿ya conocías a Helena?"

"Oh, con que es ese farsante que se hizo pasar por Julenissen" opina la niña cruzándose de brazos e ignorando al amigo de su padre

"Ya no estarás enojada ¿o si pequeñita?" Pregunta el isleño

"Usted se burló de mí"

"De hecho del que se burlaron fue de mí o que ya no recuerdas la humillación que pasé con tus tíos? Y todo por hacerte feliz"

"¿En serio?"

"Desde luego, así que ¿porque no empezamos de nuevo mi niña?"

"Oh, pues, me parece bien"

"Me alegra oírlo"

"Y hablando de otra cosa ¿que están haciendo todos estos entrometidos aquí?" Pregunta Hans un tanto indignado

"¿No te enteraste?" Le pregunta su amigo

"Pues por qué crees que te lo pregunto"

"Resulta que el sultán de Rimbonboso ha ofrecido una recompensa de 13 millones de tortibolos a quien le entregue la valiosa estatuilla"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Claro que si, fue por eso que convertí mi club en _el cuartel general oficial de buscadores del ídolo_"

"Vaya, que bien posadero ¿tienes alguna información fresca para estos exploradores temerarios?"

"Bueno, nada que sea tan viejo como la leyenda, el ídolo se encuentra perdido en la tierra de los mil y un lagos, justo debajo de tu nariz"

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" Pregunta la sabionda muy extrañada

Cuando en eso, su conversación es interrumpida por la llegada de unos visitantes.

"Mira papi, ese hombre me es familiar ¿y a ti?" Dice la sabionda señalando al recién llegado

"Recuerdo haberlo visto en el festival de la amistad de hace poco, es el que contaba los chistes malos"

"Son frigilios ¿no es así?" Pregunta la niña

"Oh, me pregunto qué estará haciendo aquí su bajeza" dice el posadero

En ese momento, el coronel es subido a la mesa por unos de los oficiales que lo acompañan.

"Soy el coronel Spigot, tal vez hayan oído hablar de mí, soy el contenido de sus peores pesadillas y estoy aquí para reclamar ese ídolo por la gloria de mi tierra natal Frigilia, todos ustedes están perdiendo su tiempo miserablemente, pues el ídolo es mío y cualquiera que se atraviese entre yo y lo que busco será aplastado sin misericordia"

"La única razón por la que Spigot puede encontrar cualquier cosa es porque está más cerca del suelo" dijo Hans en broma a su hija, pero el coronel lo escuchó y su comentario no le causó mucha gracia

Y de inmediato los dos guarda espaldas que llevaba atraparon al príncipe poniéndolo de cabeza.

"¡Bájenlo! ¿oyeron?" Grita la sabionda retando a los enorme sujetos sin el menor temor

"Cálmate muñequita, esto es sólo un mal entendido, en seguida lo arreglo" le dice su papá

"Te me haces familiar, yo te conozco ¿no es así?" Pregunta Spigot acercándose a ellos

"En realidad sólo nos conocemos de vista, no nos habíamos presentado formalmente, pero déjeme hacerlo ahora, soy el almirante Hans, príncipe de las Islas del sur"dice el pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano

"Pero se puede saber qué está haciendo por estos lugares un hombre de su posición ¿buscando ese preciado ídolo tal ves?" le pregunta el coronel

"En realidad estaba esperando a que mi barco estuviera listo para zarpar nuevamente ¿sabe? Tiene unos problemillas que debían ser reparados con urgencia"

"Lo único que tienes que esperar por ahora es la ira de Spigot y te advierto que no vas a tener que esperar mucho"

"Esto está tomando demasiado, papi ¿ya puedo interferir?" Le pregunta en secreto la sabionda

"No hijita, te aseguro que no hay necesidad de..."

En ese momento Hans fijó sus ojos en un gran mapa del sitio donde se rumoreaba se encontraba el ídolo el cual colgaba de la pared e hizo un gran descubrimiento.

"_Justo debajo de la nariz_" exclamó lleno de asombro, al ver como uno de los lagos dibujados en el mapa estando de cabeza tenia la forma de una nariz con bigote.

"¿Qué cosa dijiste?" Preguntó Spigot muy enojado

"No importa lo que haya dicho pequeño gruñón" interrumpió Louie "Este es mi club y aquí sólo importa lo que yo diga, así que suéltenlo de una buena vez"

Los frigilios obedecieron al dueño del lugar y pusieron a Hans en el suelo, de inmediato su hijita se acercó a revisarlo.

"No te preocupes mi preciosa, estoy bien y gracias Louie, amigo"

"Que bueno que te soltaron papi, de lo contrario les habria ido muy mal" dice la sabionda mientras los dos se retiran

"Oh Helena, ya te dije que no todo se resuelve con violencia, recuerda que es mejor usar la cabeza" dice el sureño mientras salen del lugar

"¿Ya nos vamos entonces papi?"

"Si, recuerda que tenemos que encontrar ese ídolo antes que los otros, además hay algo muy importante que debo decirte"

"¿Qué es?"

"Espera a que estemos en el barco y lo sabrás"

Una vez que se alejaron, el pelirrojo le entregó el mapa a su hija.

"Mira esto muñequita, je je, ya sé lo que hay debajo de mi nariz"

"¿Ya sabes dónde está el ídolo papi?"

"Claro que sí, está tan claro como el agua, míralo en el mapa. Fíjate bien en el lago del reno, pero primero, colócalo de cabeza"

La niña obedeció y de inmediato descubrió la nariz bigotona como había hecho antes su padre.

"Guau, ya entendí, eso no es la cornamenta, es un bigote. que listo eres papi, ya lo encontraste"

"Muy bien, entonces llévanos para allá pequeñita"

La sabionda abrió el siguiente portal y una vez que lo cruzaron se encontraban bordeando la zona del los mil y un lagos.

"Mira papi, el agua por aquí se ve muy extraña"

"Si ¿verdad? ¿Por qué será? Bueno, comencemos con nuestra travesía a pie, trataré de dejar el barco lo más cerca posible del lago de la nariz"

Pero apenas terminó de hablar, el barco comenzó a girar sin control.

"Papi ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó la niña abrazandose a su padre

"Es como si fuéramos por una enorme cascara de plátano"

Luego de esta violenta sacudida, el barco se quedó pegado en una plasta negra que rodeaba la zona y por fin se detuvieron.

"¿Lo ves? Quedamos justo en la orilla donde según el mapa se encuentra el lago que buscamos, no hay problema alguno"

"¿Qué será está cosa papi?" pregunta la niña asomándose por la borda

"No tengo idea, pero lo podríamos considerar la primera trampa que se interponía entre nosotros y el valioso ídolo y la hemos pasado muñequita"

"Hurra por nosotros"

"Démonos prisa en recorrer la isla, pues todavía tenemos que dar con el lago de la nariz"

"¿Y cómo evitaremos llenarnos de esta porquería viscosa a la hora de bajar?"

"Usaremos esta lancha para llegar a tierra firme"

Momentos después avanzan con dificultad por entre el extraño liquido impulsándose con unos remos.

Una vez que llegan a la isla recorren el selvático lugar.

"Descuida hijita, estoy seguro de que a partir de aquí el camino será pan comido"

"Oh papi, pero así no tendría chiste, yo prefiero la emoción, el peligro acechándonos en cada rinco..."

Pero no terminó de hablar cuando fueron a caer por una bajada muy empinada.

"¿Estás feliz ahora Helena?"

"Oh, ya lo creo que si, fue algo doloroso, pero fue genial aun así"

"Ey, hemos llegado, ahora mismo nos encontramos justo debajo de la nariz, definitivamente que esto está resultando de lo más fácil"

"¿Y dónde está el ídolo?"

"Lo sabremos cuando lo veamos, hay que recorrer el lugar"

Justo a un lado suyo estaba un acumulamiento de agua que parecía tener un color oscuro, la cual burbujeaba y esto llamó la atención de la sabionda.

"Mira esto papi, me pregunto qué pasará cuando..." la niña se disponía a tocar la burbuja, pero fue retirada por su padre justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento la burbuja reventó y lanzó una llamarada "Me salvaste papi, gracias"

"Por nada pequeñita, pero recuerda jamás volver a confiar en una burbuja que no hayas inflado tú"

"Mira papi, por aquellos árboles veo un cofre"

"Seguramente guarda el ídolo por el que venimos"

"¿Crees que haya trampas?"

"Casi podría apostar a que si, pero descuida, estás frente al explorador más experimentado y más astuto de la historia"

Y diciendo esto Hans utilizó su espada para romper la cerradura del misterioso cofre.

"¿Lo ves? He aquí el ídolo y sin problema alguno" dice el sureño

"Guau, pero que bonito, ahora entiendo por qué todos lo quieren"

Hans extrae el ídolo de su lugar, pero éste se encuentra unido a una cuerda, la cual activa un arco y una flecha se dispara rompiendo la soga que sostenía una jaula sobre sus cabezas.

Por suerte logran quitarse a tiempo y no son aprisionados por la trampa oculta.

"Lo tenemos muñequita" dice el sureño mientras ambos ruedan por el suelo "Lo cual es muy justo, porque estoy seguro de que nadie se lo merece más"

"Si" se oyó decir a Spigot desde lejos acompañado por sus fieles guardaespaldas y su sargento "Y es una verdadera lástima que no van a poder conservarlo, ja ja ja. Apodérense del ídolo muchachos"

"Si claro ¿tú crees que nos dejaremos así de fácil?" Pregunta Helena

"Coronel, robar no es algo que vaya muy bien con el honor de un militar" dice Hans armándose con su espada

"Oh, no estoy robando, sólo estoy tomando sin permiso, debo admitir que me sorprende lo rápido que han llegado hasta aquí ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? ¿Acaso un truco de magia?"

"Bueno... pues... lo que pasa es que el viento nos favoreció muy bien" explica Hans

"Sabía que tramaban algo desde que salieron del lugar de reunión, fue por eso que decidí escabullirme dentro de su barco y henos aquí"

"Tramposos, les pesará" dice la sabionda muy enojada

Está a punto de acumular energía mágica, pero su padre interviene.

"Helena, ponte detrás de mí, yo me ocupo de esto"

Una injusta batalla de tres contra uno se inicia y el sureño es desarmado por medio de un astuto movimiento.

"Ríndete Hans, simplemente no puedes contra mí" dice Spigot

"De acuerdo, tú ganas, te entrego el ídolo pero respeta nuestras vidas y déjanos ir"

"Pero claro que no, si los dejo ir le contarán a todos que ustedes llegaron primero y eso será muy malo para mi reputación"

Y luego de que su jefe finalizara esta frase, los guardaespaldas golpean a Hans y su hija y los dejan inconscientes.

Cuando el príncipe despierta descubre que están atrapados dentro de la jaula que casi los atrapaba momentos atrás y cuelgan encima del agua burbuejante sostenidos solamente por una débil soga.

"Eres un miserable cobarde Spigot, sabias que no podías ganar a menos que nos hicieras una sucia trampa"

"Verás Hans, la fuerza siempre tiene la razón y yo tengo la fuerza, mientras que tú y tu mocosa debilucha no tienen nada"

"Te sorprendería si supieras lo que podría hacerte esta niña a quien consideras insignificante"

"Ya fue mucha platica, es hora de que nos vayamos y de camino a casa vamos a presumir mi triunfo en el club de Louie" opino el coronel

"Sólo espera a que te tenga en mis manos maldito" exclamó el sureño al verlos alejarse

"¿Sabes? Me encantaría quedarme a terminar esta encantadora conversación, pero me disgusta el olor a piel quemada, así que hasta luego"

Los cuatro hombres se alejaron y en ese momento Helena reaccionó.

"Supongo que los maleantes se fueron antes de que pudiera darles su merecido ¿no?"

"Así es encanto y no sabes cómo me alegra que hayas despertado, mira nada más en qué situación tan terrible nos dejaron esos monstruos"

"Pues tengo una idea para salvarnos"

"¿Cuál idea?"

"Observa y sorpréndete papi"

Y diciendo esto la sabionda apareció su lazo mágico.

"Muy bien preciosa, así se hace"

La niña logró sacar la mitad de su cuerpo por entre los barrotes hechos de madera y lanzó la cuerda mágica, la cual se amarró de la rama de un árbol y entre ella y su padre lograron retirarse lo más que pudieron de la peligrosa agua.

Y justo cuando estaban a salvo, una enorme burbuja se infló y al reventarse, la llamarada que arrojó quemó la soga de la que colgaba la jaula y ambos cayeron. Pero la sabionda logró sujetarse de su soga mágica y quedó colgando, mientras que su padre fue a dar contra el suelo.

"Papi ¿Estás bien?"

"Eso es a lo que yo le llamo usar la cabeza, pero te agradecería si usaras la mía con más delicadeza. Bueno, ahora vamos a recuperar nuestro ídolo"

"¿Vamos al club de Louie?"

"Así es, pero mejor primero tomemos un merecido descanso, sirve de que le damos tiempo a esas cuatro ratas para que lleguen con Louie"

"Si, esto me agotó mucho"

Luego de recuperar fuerzas, usan el conjuro mágico y se transportan rápidamente al Club de Louie donde Spigot acaba de llegar y fanfarronea con los demás exploradores.

"Y así yo, el poderoso Spigot, una vez más he demostrado una superioridad inherente y una voluntad de acero sólido"

"Así qué ¿Qué va hacer alguien tan importante como tú con esa gigantesca recompensa?" Quiso saber Louie.

"¿Recompensa? Esta gran hazaña fue por la gloria de Frigilia, donde el ídolo será presentado como un premio a mi grandeza"

"El único lugar al que va a ir ese ídolo es de vuelta a mis manos" exclamó el sureño entrando

"¿Hans? Pe... pero ¿Tú aquí?" Pregunta Spigot muy asombrado

"Si y no gracias a ti y tus secuaces que trataron de deshacerse de nosotros"

"No sé de qué me estás hablando, seguramente sólo estás celoso por mi triunfo"

"Ese triunfo era nuestro" dice la sabionda

"Claro que no, yo lo encontré" Replicó Spigot abrazando el ídolo.

"Tú lo robaste" dice el sureño señalando a su oponente

"Lo encontré, claro que tú lo tenías en ese momento, pero no fuiste un buen adversario para Spigot, la fuerza de la razón"

"La única fuerza que te debe preocupar es la mía, y también mi razón" dice Hans acercando la mano a su espada "Bien ¿Me vas a devolver ese ídolo? ¿O vamos a tener problemas tú y yo?"

Por toda contestación sus fornidos y enormes guarda espaldas, lo arrojaron fuera del establecimiento.

"Normalmente en una situación así, yo diría, si papi, vamos a darles duro, pero luego de lo que me has enseñado..." Dice la sabionda acercándose a su padre, pero éste ni siquiera la escucha y vuelve a entrar al club "¿Papi?"

"Ahora no muñequita, tengo una cuenta que saldar"

Después de algunos golpes de sus oponentes, una vez más salió volando fuera y por segunda ocasión, Hans entró de nuevo.

"Papi, son demasiado grandes"

"No te preocupes por mí hijita, mientras más grandes son, más fuerte golpean"

"Ese es el problema" dijo la niña, pero su padre no la escuchó

"Hey, oye Hans viejo amigo ¿No quieres ayuda?" Preguntó Louie.

"Gracias Louie, pero esto es entre ellos y yo"

De nuevo el pobre pelirrojo recibió una golpiza.

"Lo que Hans necesita entre él y ellos, son como dos pulgadas de concreto" Opinó Louie.

"Nunca se esperarán un ataque aéreo" Dijo Hans entrando por un traga luz, pero de inmediato fue capturado y echado fuera.

"Papá espera" Dijo la niña deteniéndolo.

"Espera un momento Helena, esta vez si lo recuperaré, te lo aseguro"

"Son más que tú, son más fuertes ¿No te parece que ya es hora de que empieces a utilizar tu cerebro?"

"¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?"

"Es lo que tú me enseñaste"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes... listo... sutil" Dijo la niña tirando puñetazos al aire. "Mente sobre músculo ¿Recuerdas?"

"Sí, sí, ya recuerdo. Entonces ¿Por qué me estoy enfrentando a ellos cuando podemos divertirnos mucho más volviendo loco a Spigot"

"¡Genial! Es una oportunidad perfecta que aún sin usar poderes puedo vencer a los malos. Creo que Spigot recibirá su merecido"

Más tarde, Spigot se disponía a embarcarse de regreso a su tierra.

"Muéranse de envidia, mancebos repugnantes"

"Oh no, eres tú, eres tú espantoso pedazo achaparrado de maldad sobrenatural" Dijo Hans acercándose disfrazado como un nativo harapiento.

"¿Te refieres al coronel Spigot?" Preguntó el sargento frigilio Dunter molesto.

"Oh no amigo, me refiero al otro pedazo de maldad sobrenatural"

"Oh entonces está bien" Dijo el sargento y recibió un golpe de su superior "Ouch, lo siento"

"¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto?" Gruñó Spigot.

"Oh grandioso pequeñín, el ídolo tiene una maldición"

"¿Maldición? No seas ridículo. Detén esto" Agregó entregándole el ídolo a Dunter.

"A menos que le mantengas la mirada sin parpadear, hará que te vuelvas loco, loco"

Al oír esto, el aterrado Dunter miraba al ídolo fijamente evitando parpadear.

"Deshazte de él antes de que sea tarde, o te volverá loco, loco" Gritó Hans alejándose de ahí

"¡Tonto!" Le gritó Spigot, y luego arrebatándole el ídolo a su subordinado agregó "Dame eso, te voy a vigilar"

Los frigilios subieron a su barco y Spigot llevó el ídolo a su camarote y lo colocó dentro de una caja de cristal.

"Tengo todo bajo mi completo control, el ídolo permanecerá dentro de esta caja hasta que yo personalmente se lo entregue al gran mariscal para que lo ponga en su sala de trofeos, imagínate lo feliz que estará Dunter, seguramente me nombrará coronel de toda Frigilia"

Luego de esto el coronel se recostó en su cama, desde la cual quedaba viendo al ídolo de frente.

"Y ahora ve a asegurarte de que esta sea un viaje placentero a nuestro país y algo más, no quiero que me molesten"

Mientras tanto, Hans y Helena los seguían de cerca aprovechando la niebla para que no los descubrieran.

"Muy bien muñequita, es hora de que la maldición se vuelva realidad" dijo Hans dirigiendo el timón.

Entonces la sabionda abordó el buque enemigo y ató una soga por la que abordó también su padre sin ser vistos.

Hans se asomó por la claraboya que daba al camarote de Spigot y vio al coronel durmiendo a pierna suelta, al sentirse observado, Spigot despertó y miró hacia la ventana, pero Hans se escondió.

Creyendo que sólo era su imaginación volvió a acomodarse y nuevamente cerró los ojos, Hans volvió a asomarse, de nuevo Spigot despertó , miró hacia la claraboya y el pelirrojo se escondió.

Así hicieron un par de veces más, y el coronel creyó que su mente cansada le jugaba una mala pasada y justo en ese momento sus ojos toparon con el ídolo dentro de la caja de cristal. Pero se mantuvo escéptico y volvió a dormirse.

Helena y Hans por su parte, a través de la ventana sacudieron la cama de Spigot haciéndolo caer.

"Hora de despertar pequeñín" dijo el sureño

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Gritó el coronel y cayó al suelo desconcertado justo a los pies del ídolo, al cual miró con cierto temor "No" Dijo volviendo a su cama "¡Dunter Ven acá en seguida!"

"¿Me llamaba señor?"

"No sé lo que hacías" Dijo dándole una bofetada "Pero ya no quiero que lo hagas"

"Si señor, como quiera señor"

"Ahora fuera de aquí, y no quiero que vuelvas a molestarme"

"Si señor, digo... no señor" Dijo Dunter saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras la sabionda usando las manos a modo de corneta y escondida tras una puerta imitó la voz de Spigot.

"¡Dunter, ven acá en seguida!"

Corriendo, el sargento llegó al camarote de su superior y lo sacudió levemente para despertarlo.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

"¿Me llamaba Coronel?"

"No, yo no te llamé para nada" Gruñó el hombrecillo dándole una bofetada.

"Pero alguien me llamó"

Intentando pensar una respuesta lógica, Spigot no pudo evitar mirar al ídolo.

"¿Este maldito ídolo está molestándolo?"

"No, no, no, ese ídolo no me está molestando. Sólo las mentes pequeñas sucumben ante la superstición ¡Ahora déjame en paz!"

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Dunter cerrando la puerta y dejando a Spigot desconcertado.

"Tú no me asustas" Dijo señalando al ídolo "No sucumbiré a tus supersticiones absurdas antiguas. Mira como estoy de nervioso ¿Ves?"

Pero apenas terminó de hablar, Hans le arrojó encima una red de pescar y tiró de ella haciéndolo girar como trompo, para de inmediato sacar la red de nuevo por la ventana para ocultar toda evidencia.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó Spigot cayendo sumamente mareado a los pies del ídolo mirándolo con terror "¡Dunter!" Exclamó corriendo hacia la cubierta y saltando sobre su subordinado "¡El ídolo! Esa malvada cosa está tratando de enloquecerme"

"¿El ídolo está tratando de enloquecerlo?"

Intentando mantener la compostura, Spigot dio un par de bofetadas a Dunter.

"El ídolo no está haciendo nada, sólo es un pedazo de madera"

"Pe... pero usted dijo..."

"No hagas caso de lo que dije, haz caso de lo que digo. Simplemente necesito un pequeño descanso. Estoy tremendamente agotado por mi triunfo superlativo. No voy a creer en esas tonterías ¿Entendiste Dunter?" Dijo Alejándose de ahí.

"Si señor"

Spigot volvió a su habitación vigilando incesantemente al ídolo, pero poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo y se quedó profundamente dormido. En ese momento, Helena y su padre entraron sin ser vistos.

Más tarde, Spigot despertaba de su siesta, para encontrarse flotando en el agua arriba de su cama y siendo remolcado de una soga por su barco.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritó usando la soga para volver a bordo del buque y a su camarote

Pero al hacerlo, vio que el ídolo y los muebles estaban en el techo, sin saber que todo era obra de Helena y Hans que con pegamento y unos trucos con espejos, le hacían creer que caminaba de cabeza.

En vano intentó Spigot caminar por el suelo, sin saber que se trataba en realidad del techo, pues terminaba cayendo de nuevo.

"¡Ahhhh! Si creo, si creo, si creo" Y abriendo la caja de seguridad, extrajo el ídolo "¡Fuera de aquí maldita cosa embrujada" Gritó arrojándolo por la borda y éste fue atrapado por Hans y su hija

"Lo tenemos papi" exclamó Helena con el ídolo en su poder

"¿Ves muñequita? Usar la cabeza puede ser mucho más divertido que usar la fuerza"

"Si, ya lo creo"

Unos días después padre e hija hacían la entrega al museo, el cual tenía el nombre del bisabuelo de ellos.

"Yo creo que el bisabuelo estará orgulloso ¿Verdad papi?" Dijo la sabionda mientras ambos miraban la pintura de su ancestro.

"Sin duda alguna pequeñita, sin duda alguna"

"Y espera a que ese tal Gideon Gray se entere de esta gran hazaña, se quedará con un palmo de narices je je je"

"Ahora volvamos a casa antes de que tu mamá se preocupe"

"Supongo que ya es hora de volver a la aburrida realidad"

"Vamos hijita, no es tan malo, ya verás que convenceré a tu madre de que nos deje salir en busca de aventuras más seguido. Yo con las emociones que te aguardan como la iluminada será mucho mejor"

"Oh, eso ¿recuerdas que estoy castigada?"

"Pues volvamos a Arendelle, yo creo que después de lo acontecido te llamaran de vuelta a la acción"

Y así fue, ya que unos días después de esta aventura, la niña se encontraba realizando su trabajo como guardiana mágica en compañía de su hermano y el Capitán Escarcha mientras patrullaban las fronteras de Arendelle.

"Vamos chicos, es la hora de comer y me muero de hambre" Dijo el líder de la banda de los graphorns "Aunque pensándolo bien, yo siempre tengo hambre, je je je" reía mientras él y sus secuaces perseguían el ganado de una casa en las afueras de Arendelle.

"¡Graphorns!" Gritó Andy saliéndoles al paso y los villanos frenaron "Les dije que se alejaran de Arendelle" agregó desde lo alto de una roca donde se hallaba en compañía de su hermana y el Capitán Escarcha.

"¿Sabes qué? Creo que a mi estómago se le olvidó" Dijo el líder Graphorns.

"A su estómago se le olvida, je je je, esa es buena" Rio uno de sus secuaces.

"¡Largo!" Gruñó el chico provocando una ventisca a su alrededor.

"Oh no" Exclamó el líder con miedo y los tres huyeron.

"Ese chiquillo no tiene sentido del humor"

"Ustedes encárguense de esas vacas, cuiden que nadie salga herido, yo iré tras ellos" ordenó el elegido a sus compañeros

"Cuenta con ello" respondió la sabionda

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó un Graphorn "Pero ¿Qué pasa con la comida?"

"De repente se me quitó el hambre" Dijo Janja el líder.

"Pero Janja, estabas muerto de hambre"

"Tú corre cerebro de mosquito" Gruñó el líder mientras el trío de Graphorns cruzaba por un tronco sobre un agitado río, con Andy pisándoles los talones.

"Eso es, vuelvan a su tierras" Exclamó el elegido, pero el tronco se quebró bajo sus pies y cayó a las furiosas aguas.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó Andy sujetándose a un tronco mientras era arrastrado por la corriente.

Ajenos a esto, la sabionda y el Capitán devolvían el ganado a su corral.

"Tranquilos, ya están a salvo y no se preocupen, mi hermano se ha encargado de devolver a esos Graphorns a su territorio"

"Y ya debería haber vuelto"

"Vamos Capitán, estamos hablando de Andy, seguramente se entretuvo pateándoles el trasero"

"O coqueteando con una bella chica"

"En eso tienes toda la razón"

De vuelta en el río, Andy luchaba por mantenerse a flote.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Auxilio!"

Pero pronto su cabeza se estrelló contra una roca y quedó inconsciente, flotando a la merced del rio.

Con el pasar de los minutos, como Andy no regresara, el Capitán y la sabionda decidieron volver al castillo.

"Quizás Andy ya está en casa esperándonos"

"Quizás, pero mira que dejarnos plantados allá, en ocasiones me preguntó dónde aprendió modales ese chico"

"Ahí va Birgit, seguramente ella sabe dónde está"

"¿Y por qué estás tan segura?"

"Porque siempre lo tiene bien vigilado"

"¿Y eso?"

"¿No es obvio? A ella le gusta mi descerebrado hermano... oh... hola Birgit" saludo la sabionda fingiendo no estarse entrometiendo en su vida

"Hola Helena"

"¿Has visto a Andy?"

"No lo veo desde el almuerzo, estaba comiendo muy tranquilo y de repente saltó de su silla, balbuceó un pretexto de que tenía que cepillar a Frans en los establos y desapareció, ese chico a veces actúa un tanto extraño ¿A dónde crees que vaya tan misteriosamente y tan seguido?"

"Oh, ya cocones a mi hermano, vagueando, evitando las tareas. Pero dime ¿No lo has visto en los últimos cinco minutos?"

"No"

"Ya debería haber llegado"

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No, es sólo que prometió llevarme a pescar y ahora no lo encuentro, seguiré buscando, gracias"

Un vez que se alejaron.

"Andy, Andy ¿Me escuchas?" Dijo la niña usando su brazalete comunicador "Andy responde" Insistió la niña sin obtener respuesta "Capitán estamos en alerta roja, Andy está en problemas y depende de nosotros rescatarlo, andando"

Momentos después ambos hacían una exhaustiva búsqueda.

"¡Ajá!" Exclamó la sabionda "Por aquí Capitán, encontré un rastro, son huellas de Andy"

"Y van en dirección del río"

Ambos siguieron el rastro, hasta la orilla.

"Las huellas de Andy terminan aquí ¿Habrá volado después?"

"Creo que más bien estoy temiendo lo peor, el chico al parecer cayó al río"

"¡Andy! ¡Andy! ¿Puedes oírme?"

"La corriente debió arrastrarlo río abajo"

"Pero este río desemboca en una zona peligrosa, un lugar apartado donde abundan creaturas mágicas como los Graphorns que son lo opuesto a amables"

"Eso sin mencionar que también podría haber animales salvajes y además hace mucho calor y eso no le hace nada bien a ese chico"

"Muy bien Capitán, Andy es nuestro amigo y tenemos que traerlo de vuelta, andando"

Lejos de ahí el elegido despertó y se encontró tirado a la orilla del río.

"Cof, cof, cof, ouch, mi cabeza, siento que todo gira a mi alrededor ¿Capitán? ¿Sabionda? ¿Dónde están? O mejor dicho ¿Dónde estoy yo? No reconozco este lugar" Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, y pronto empezó a sentir calor "Tengo que volver a casa, pero ¿Cómo? No sé ni donde estoy o cómo llegué aquí, lo último que recuerdo es... ¡El río! El tronco se quebró, oh no, si fui arrastrado por la corriente eso significa que estoy en territorio peligroso, tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes" revisando su bolsillo exclamó "Creo que perdí mi comunicador, bien, estoy solo a merced de mi suerte, pero hey, soy el elegido, puedo lograr todo aquello que me proponga. Veamos, Arendelle está justo para allá, tomaré un atajo para llegar antes de que oscurezca"

Intentó deslizarse sobre el hielo, pero debido al calor y el estado de debilidad en que se hallaba le fue imposible.

El chico emprendió el regreso, por el camino que según él lo conduciría a su hogar. Sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, alguien lo observaba y lo seguía de lejos.

"Cielos, hace demasiado calor aquí" Se quejó Andy quitándose la camisa y amarrándosela en la cabeza como turbante quedando en camiseta. Al caminar cerca de una saliente rocosa, unas pequeñas piedrecillas cayeron sobre su cabeza poniéndolo sobre alerta.

"Hola" Dijo una voz y vio como una figura descendía por las rocas "Sorpresa"

"¿Eh?"

"Je je je, no sabías que estaba aquí ¿Verdad?" Dijo una Graphorn quinceañera, era de pelaje gris y fino, bella, de hecho era casi como una humana, excepto por su pelaje y el par de pequeños cuernos en su cabeza.

"No... yo..." Titubeó Andy, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura "Sabía que estabas ahí todo el tiempo graphorn"

"Sí, Soy una graphorn, claro, todos los humanos son tan inteligentes" Dijo la chica con sarcasmo "Sobre todo tú Anders, guardián del mundo mágico"

"¿Me conoces?"

"Sólo por tu reputación, aunque el color de tu cabello te delata, je je je"

"Así que ¿No estás en el clan de Janja?"

"¿Janja? Sí, esa es buena ¿Qué haces aquí? No es precisamente tu territorio"

"Lo sé, llegué aquí por error y ahora voy de regreso a Arendelle, si te parece bien graphorn"

"Me llamo Jasiri, y si quieres regresar a Arendelle

te equivocas de camino"

"Ajá" Dijo el chico con sarcasmo "Y debería fiarme de una graphorn por qué"

"Porque quiero que salgas de mi territorio"

"Bien, yo quiero salir de tu territorio, já" Dijo el chico dándole la espalda y continuando su camino.

"Pues vas por el camino equivocado je je je" Dijo la graphor siguiéndolo.

Mientras la sabionda y el Capitán escarcha continuaban la búsqueda.

"Capitán encontré algo, es el comunicador de Andy, con razón no contestaba" Dijo la niña tomándolo de entre unas rocas.

"Eso es una mala señal ¿Y ahora hacia dónde vamos?"

"Oh, ojalá Andy estuviera aquí para liderarnos, él sabría que hacer"

"Propongo que sigamos el río hasta donde desemboca"

"Supongo que tiene razón"

Más tarde llegaban a su destino.

"Debemos tener cuidado pequeña, estamos en territorio peligroso"

"Mira, huellas de Andy, está con vida"

"Sí, y se internó en el territorio Graphorn ¿Qué locura lo llevaría a meterse ahí?"

"No lo sé, pero debemos encontrarlo, aunque todo esto me pone un tanto nerviosa, nunca he estado en territorio Graphorn"

"Ni yo tampoco, por eso debemos proceder con cautela, no te separes"

De vuelta con Andy, el elegido avanzaba con dificultad por el terreno rocoso y el clima caluroso seguido por Jasiri.

"¿Continúas siguiéndome?" Gruñó el chico.

"Sigues ignorando mi consejo"

"¿Lo de ir por el camino equivocado? Ja´, estoy seguro de que me dirijo directo hacia Arendelle" Dijo subiendo una colina rocosa.

"Tal vez sí, pero no llegarás por este camino"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?" Preguntó Andy llegando con dificultad a la cima.

"El camino acaba aquí" Explicó Jasiri

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Andy

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el chico cayó de una gran altura directo a un arbusto de largas espinas, donde quedó atrapado en medio de las risotadas de Jasiri.

"Oh ¿por qué a mí?" Se quejó Andy intentando liberarse sin éxito, mientras la graphorn se acercaba amenazadoramente.

"Je je je, no te muevas, esto no te dolerá nada"

Pero justo cuando Andy esperaba a que lo atacara, ésta comenzó a arrancar las ramos con espinas de su alrededor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Sacándote de ese arbusto de espinas, intenta no moverte"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué ibas a ayudarme? Eres una graphorn"

"¿Acaso crees que todos los graphorns somos malos?"

"Todos los que he conocido lo son"

"¿Cómo Janja, Cheezi y Chungu?" Preguntó ella haciendo mención de los tipos a los que ese día más temprano él perseguía "Je je je, obviamente yo no soy como ellos, porque son hombres, lo que significa que son tontos... no te ofendas"

"No todos somos tontos"

"¿Lo dice el chico que quedó atrapado en los espinos?"

Andy no pudo menos que sonreír ante este comentario y pronto se vio libre con ayuda de Jasiri. Aunque no se fiaba de ella aún del todo.

"Gracias, supongo"

"¿Supones?"

"Sí, podrías haberme dicho que el camino acababa antes de llegar a lo alto de la montaña"

"Sí, pero no habría visto al famoso príncipe del hielo rodando montaña abajo, je je je"

"Ok, ya te has reído bastante, ahora estoy perdido ¿Puedes decirme como llegar a Arendelle?"

"Sigue por allá" Dijo ella señalando en la dirección indicada "Llegarás a tu querido reino"

"Gracias" Dijo Andy y emprendió el regreso, aunque un dolor en su pierna le hacía cojear.

"Vas cojeando"

"Estoy bien, puedo soportarlo"

"Tienes sangre"

"Me lastimé con una de las espinas"

"Necesitas vendar esa herida, podría infectarse" Dijo Jasiri y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre una roca.

"Ouch" Se quejaba Andy por el dolor.

La chica procedió a sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se tiraron unas moras que traía para disfrutar durante el día.

"¿Una mora?"

"Paso"

Usando el pañuelo vendó la pierna de Andy.

"Ya me siento mejor, gracias" Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a continuar su camino.

"Escucha, puede que yo haya tenido algo que ver con tu herida, así que haremos esto, me quedaré contigo hasta que estemos cerca de Arendelle"

"Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres"

"¿Lo que quiero? Je je je. Lo que quiero es que salgas de mi territorio Copito"

"Si claro, yo también. Hey espera ¿cómo que Copito?"

"Oh es sólo que imaginé que ese nombre te queda perfecto dados tus poderes, ya sabes copo de nieve"

"Te sugiero que te abstengas de llamarme Copito y me guíes a Arendelle"

Más tarde, ambos continuaban su camino.

"… Y mi deber como guardián del mundo mágico es asegurarme de que las creaturas mágicas permanezcan ocultas de la vista de los humanos, porque así son las cosas y así deben ser" Dijo Andy mientras charlaba con la graphorn.

"¿Crees que no sé eso?"

"Bueno, eres una graphorn"

"Déjame ponerte algo muy en claro, el clan de Janja, nos da mala imagen, pero la mayoría de los graphorns respetamos el equilibrio de la vida, Janja y su clan se exponen a ser descubiertos por los humanos, por eso quieren cazarnos. Pero habemos otros como yo, mantenemos un perfil bajo evitando ser vistos, somos como un equipo coexistimos en un delicado equilibrio, por ejemplo, los graphorns comemos la basura que ustedes los humanos desechan"

"Creo que nunca lo había visto de esa manera"

"Claro que no, crees que los humanos y los graphrons somos muy diferentes, pero que va, somos más parecidos de lo que crees Copito, _Sisi ni sawa"_

"Eso lo serás tú"

"No tonto, Sisi ni sawa significa en suagili somos iguales"

"¿Qué tú y yo somos iguales? No, no lo creo" Dijo Andy y procedió a cantar una canción.

_"Crees que el mundo un juego es_

_Ríes y no comprometes_

_Ya ves que más distintos no podemos ser"_

_"Estás hablando sin pensar" Cantó también Jasiri_

_"Y no tendrías que juzgar_

_Lo creas o no somos casi igual_

_Lo creas o no somos casi igual_

_Sisi ni sawa como tú soy yo"_

_"No entiendo que dices_

_Anda explícamelo" Cantó el chico._

_"El agua y la lluvia lo mismo son_

_Sisi ni sawa como tú soy yo._

_Hay algo grande de verdad_

_que a todos unen por igual_

_El ciclo de la vida nos guiará_

_El ciclo de la vida nos guiará_

_Sisi ni sawa como tú soy yo"_

_"Da igual so tú tienes cuernos y yo no" Cantó Andy_

_"El agua y la lluvia lo mismo son_

_Sisi ni sawa como tú soy yo"_

_"Sisi ni sawa como tú soy yo" Cantaron ambos_

_"Nunca maginé llevarnos bien" Cantó Andy_

_"No entiendo el por qué_

_es fácil sólo hay que querer"_

_"Esa forma de pensar _

_Es mejor que prejuzgar sin más"_

_"Sisi ni sawa_

_Sisi ni sawa como tú soy yo"_

_"Mejor dejar atrás _

_aquello que nos separó"_

_"El agua y la lluvia lo mismo son_

_Sisi ni sawa como tú soy yo_

_Mejor dejar atrás _

_Aquello que nos separó_

_El agua y la lluvia lo mismo son_

_Sisis ni sawa como tú soy yo_

_Sisi ni sawa como tú soy yo"_

"Por fin, veo una vereda" Exclamó el elegido mientras continuaban con su caminata

"Ese camino lleva directo a Arendelle, pronto empezarás a reconocer el lugar"

"Excelente"

"Oh no" Exclamó la graphorn

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Debes darte prisa, olfateo a Janja y su clan, están cerca. Y lo creas o no, no nos llevamos muy bien je je je, peros descuida casi has llegado"

"Gracias por tu ayuda Jasiri"

"Claro adiós copito"

"Hey Jasiri, si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda"

"¿Ayuda? ¿De un humano? Esa si que es buena"

"Ok" Dijo Andy caminando por el sendero que lo llevaría a casa.

Mientras Jasiri emprendió el regreso a la suya nerviosamente de toparse con Janja y compañía. Vio que caían algunas piedrecillas de lo alto de una de las montañas y justo cuando trató de correr chocó contra Janja.

"¡Janja!"

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Jasiri"

"Sólo pasaba por aquí. Así que apártate o te apartaré"

"Ja ja ja" Rieron sus compinches acercándose.

"Que valiente para provenir de alguien que está sola"

"Está bien, tomaré otro camino" Dijo Jasiri dando media vuelta pero topándose con más graphorns de la pandilla de Janja

"Así que ¿Pensaron que los tres solos no podrían contra mí?"

"Vamos chicos, recordémosle a Jasiri que le pasa a los que merodean fuera de su territorio"

"¿Estas son todos los graphorns que tienes Janja?" Escuchó Andy decir a Jasiri a lo lejos.

"¿Jasiri?" Pensó el elegido.

"Yo primero" Dijo uno de los pandilleros atacando a Jasiri pero ésta de una patada lo hizo rodar por el suelo.

"¿Quién es el siguiente?" Preguntó la chica desafiante.

Otro intentó atacarla y recibió su merecido.

"Basta ya de juegos" Gruñó Janja sometiéndola.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una figura hizo su aparición dándole un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al piso.

"¿Anders?" Preguntó Janja.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Jasiri.

"Ayudarte" Respondió el chico.

"Si tú lo dices, pero los tengo justo donde quería"

Ambos comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra la pandilla de graphorns.

"Sí, eso se nota" Dijo Andy.

"Ataquen muchachos que al parecer ese chiquillo ha perdido sus poderes" Dijo Janja.

"Andy detrás de ti" Le advirtió Jasiri atacando al graphorn que se disponía a saltar sobre él.

"Bien hecho Jasiri" Dijo el elegido.

Pero apenas terminó de hablar, el joven príncipe notó que otro bravucón se disponía a atacar a Jasiri por la espalda y entró en su defensa.

"Gracias, no haces esto nada mal, para ser humano"

Durante la lucha, Jasiri salió volando chocando contra Andy y ambos cayeron de una gran altura, pero Andy se alcanzó a sujetar de una liana y agarró a Jasiri por la mano, aunque la tranquilidad del chico no duró mucho cuando notó que la liana comenzaba a romperse.

"Niño, hagas lo que hagas no vayas a soltarte" Suplicó Jasiri mientras ambos se balanceaban.

"Voy a soltarme" Dijo Andy analizando la situación.

"¿Que vas a qué?"

"Uno"

"Creo que me entendiste mal"

"Dos" Siguió contando mientras hacía cálculos.

"Claramente te dije que no..."

"Tres"

Y tal como había advertido, el elegido se soltó y ambos salieron volando por el impulso que llevaban.

"¡Te soltaraaaaas!" Gritó Jasiri, pero ambos cayeron sanos y salvos en la copa de un árbol no muy alto "Copito salvaste mi vida"

"Bueno, es lo que hacemos los guardianes mágicos"

Pero en ese instante la rama bajo ellos se quebró.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritaron ambos.

"Que suerte que aterricé sobre algo blandito" Dijo la graphorn sentada sobre Andy.

"Ouch, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, creo que me rompiste algo"

Pero antes de que su nueva amiga pudiera decir algo al respecto, se vieron nuevamente rodeados de Janja y sus pandilleros.

"Oh oh, nos han acorralado" Exclamó Andy.

"Je je je" rieron los graphorns.

"Los tengo" Dijo Janja.

Andy notó que al haberse alejado lo suficiente de aquel clima tan caluroso, su cuerpo comenzaba a estabilizarse, podía sentir de nuevo su magia fluyendo.

"Jasiri ponte detrás de mí, ya"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Confía en mí"

La graphorn obedeció colocándose detrás de su amigo.

"No sé por qué estás ayudando a una graphorn chiquillo, pero es lo último que vas a hacer. A ellos muchachos"

"Ya son nuestros" Dijo uno de sus secuaces.

Pero antes de que pudieran atraparlos, se formaron unas nubes sobre ellos y pronto los rodeó una gran ventisca con nieve.

"Cielos, mira hacia allá Capitán, debe ser Andy y parece que está en problemas" Dijo la sabionda desde la distancia mientras ambos apresuraban el paso.

Pronto los graphorns rodaron por el suelo llevados por la ventisca y quedaron cubiertos de nieve.

"Ouch, como odio a ese chico" Se quejó Janja, pero al ver a Andy acercarse, ordenó la retirada "Vámonos muchachos"

"Je je je" Rio Jasiri "Mira como huyen. Es lo más divertido que he visto nunca" Agregó mientras su amigo se unía a sus risas. "Vaya, creo que esos poderes congelantes son algo que definitivamente no tenemos en común"

"Te he visto en acción, créeme, no necesitas unos"

"Jamás creí que un humano iba a ayudar a una graphorn" Dijo dándole un empujón amistoso.

"No todos los humanos somos iguales"

"Ahí está" Dijo el Capitán Escarcha llegando acompañado de Helena

"¡Andy!" Exclamó la sabionda disponiéndose a atacar a la graphorn creyendo que estaba atacando a su hermano

Al ver esto, Jasiri se preparó para defenderse.

"¡Apártate graphorn!" Ordenó la sabionda conjurando su magia, mientras el Capitán empuñaba su espada de hielo.

"Wo, wo, wo, tranquilízate sabionda, es una amiga"

"¿Lo es?" Preguntó la niña desconcertada

"¿Lo soy?" Preguntó Jasiri.

"Por supuesto" Respondió el elegido.

"Pero es una graphorn" Insistió su hermanita.

"Lo sé, pero no todos los graphorns son como Janja, algunas son buenas, ella es una de esas"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó el Capitán.

"Ella me ayudó a volver a Arendelle"

"Y él me ha salvado de Janja y su clan" Dijo Jasiri.

"Pues cualquier amigo de Andy es nuestro amigo" Aseguró la sabionda.

"Debieron ver como se enfrentó a Cheezi y Chungu, es toda una karateka"

"Ya me cae bien" Dijo el Capitán.

Más tarde Andy se despedía de su nueva amiga.

"Más vale que vuelva a mi territorio, seguro que tu magia no ha asustado a Janja para siempre"

"Ojalá"

"Adiós Copito, ha sido divertido"

"Adiós Jasiri ¿Quizás vuelva a verte otra vez?"

"No si yo te veo primero, je je je" Rio la graphorn emprendiendo el regreso.

"Heu amigos, espérenme" Dijo Andy alcanzando a la sabionda y el Capitán para por fin volver a casa.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? ¿QUÉ ESCENAS DE OTRAS PELIS RECONOCIERON? ¿CUAL FU SU PARTE FAVORITA?**

**SALUDOS A TODOS, Y ESPERO NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALZIAR LA PRÓXIMA VEZ.**


	56. Chapter 56

**HOLA A TODOS, YA ESTOY DE VUELTA CON OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS, EN EL ANTERIOR, VEO QUE LA MAYORÍA NOTÓ LOS FRAGMENTOS DE ZOOTOPIA, JE JE JE. EXACTO, LO DE HELENA ENFRENTANDO AL BRAVUCÓN LO SAQUÉ DE ESA PELI.**

**LAS DEMÁS ESTABAN MÁS DIFÍCILES, PERO LA CANCIÓN DE "TRADICION" LA SAQUÉ DE LA PELÍCULA SUPER CLÁSICA "EL VIOLINISTA EN EL TEJADO" SE LAS RECOMIENDO AMPLIAMANTE, VEÁNLA, SÉ QUE LES GUSTARÁ, ES MUSICAL.**

**LO DE SPIGOT Y EL ÍDOLO LO SAQUÉ DE LA CARICATURA "AVENTUREROS DEL AIRE", Y LO DE JASIRI ME BASÉ EN LA CARICATURA "LA GUARDIA DEL LEÓN"**

**A VER QUE TAL LES VA LOCALIZANDO LAS REFERENCIAS DE ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO:**

**Y AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS:**

**JOAN: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW QUE NUNCA FALTA Y POR LLEVAR YA TANTO TIEMPO SIGUIENDO ESTE FIC, PÁSAME EL LINK DE TU FIC DE WATTPAD PARA RECOMENDARLO PORFIS. **

**SARADESTYLES: TIENES RAZÓN, ANDY ES TAN CIEGO QUE NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE LE GUSTA A BIRGIT, JE JE JE, ESO LO SAQUÉ DE LA RELACIÓN DE PHINEAS E ISABELLA. PERO YA SE DARÁ CUENTA Y SERÁ MUY ROMÁNTICO. Y PRONTO HABRÁ CAPITULOS CON ROMANCE, JE JE JE.**

**RAFI LION RED: ME ALEGRA QUE MI FIC TE GUSTE, Y DESCUIDA, ANDY YA CRECERÁ Y TENDRÁ OTRAS AVENTURAS.**

**MADAMEPURPLEFAN: TIENES RAZÓN, ERA OTRA ÉPOCA, ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA PONER A LIV SIMILAR A LA REINA ELLINOR MADRE DE MÉRIDA DE LA PELI "VALIENTE" PERO PRONTO LA SABIONDA LES DEMOSTRARÁ LO QUE PODEMOS HACER LAS CHICAS.**

**SAMANTHA: AH, DESCUIDA, NO ME PARECE QUE SEAS DEMASIADO IMPACIENTE, ME DA GUSTO QUE TE PAREZCA GENIAL MI TRABAJO. YA PRONTO ANDY TENDRÁ AVENTURAS ADOLESCENTES.**

De vuelta en Arendelle, Andy era atendido de sus lesiones por el medico real, ya que durante la lucha contra Janja y sus secuaces, su herida había empeorado.

"Joven Anders, mire nada más cómo se lastimó la pierna ¿pues qué andaba haciendo muchacho?" le pregunta el doctor mientras le coloca una venda

"Sólo estaba jugando con mi hermanita cuando caí por error en unas espinas"

"Los jóvenes de ahora y sus juegos salvajes, jamás podré entenderlos. Bueno, ahora lo único que resta es que repose esa pierna y verá como en un par de días ya estará bien" dice el medico colocando la pierna del príncipe sobre unos cojines

"Muchas gracias por todo doctor" le dice la reina

"No tiene que darlas majestad, ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme"

Una vez que estuvieron solos.

"Andy esta es la razón principal por la que no me agrada que seas el elegido, ya van varias veces seguidas que regresas muy lastimado"

"Lo sé, pero son sólo pequeños contratiempos, todo está de maravilla. Estoy bien, ya oíste al médico, es sólo un rasguño"

"Afortunadamente en esta ocasión no es una herida de cuidado, pero ¿Y si la próxima vez terminas lastimado de gravedad?"

"Es por eso que estoy entrenando mamá, para evitar que suceda"

"Pero aún eres muy niño"

"En realidad no lo soy tanto, te aseguro que sé lo que hago"

"Confío entonces en ti hijo, sé que puedes cuidarte solo, pero prométeme que lo harás mejor"

"Bueno, se hace lo que puede"

"Al menos me tranquiliza saber que mientras estás lastimado no podrás ir a esas peligrosas misiones"

"Pero mamá, a mí me gustan y espero recuperarme pronto para volver a la acción, no puedo dejar solos al capitán y la sabionda"

"No tienes remedio"

"Y hablando de Helena, ya mañana es su cumpleaños, y llevo varios días organizándole una gran fiesta sorpresa"

"Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero en tu estado no podrás hacerlo, recuerda que el doctor te dijo que descansaras bien"

"Lo sé, pero la fiesta ¿puedes encargarte tú?"

"Lo siento Andy, tengo mucho trabajo ¿Por qué no se lo encargas a alguien más?"

"Bueno, le diré a Susy"

"No se encuentra en el castillo"

"¿Qué tal los trolls entonces?"

"Bueno, tu maestro iba a salir a comer con la maestra de Helena en plan de reconciliación, ya sabes, como antes fueron novios"

"Eso suena bien, supongo que le diré a Pabbie"

"Está tomando una de sus largas siestas y sabes que no conviene molestarlo"

"Oh rayos ¿Qué no hay nadie en este castillo que se encargue de una fiesta?"

"Hola Andy" dice Kurt entrando de improviso "Me dijeron los demás que estabas lastimado y vine a verte, buenas tardes tía"

"Creo que ha llegado la caballería para ayudarte con tus planes" dice la reina a su hijo "Hola Kurt, debo regresar al trabajo, pero ¿podrías cuidar a Andy por mí?"

"Claro, lo que gustes"

"Pero mamá..."

La platinada no alcanzó a escuchar a su hijo y sale del lugar.

"Hola Andy"

"¿Qué hay Kurt?" Dijo el elegido haciendo un saludo secreto con su primo.

"Así que te lastimaste en tu misión de hoy ¿eh?" Le pregunta el chico alemán

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?"

"Helena me contó"

"La sabionda ¿eh?"

"Sí, fue ella, me habló sobre la persecución de los graphorns y cómo se hicieron amigos de Jasiri"

"¿Puedes traerla, por favor?"

"Claro" responde su amigo y se apresura en cumplir su mandato

"Mi tonta hermana ha roto la regla primordial, le contó a alguien fuera del mundo mágico la existencia de éste, debí saber que es una niña demasiado boquifloja como para ser de confianza"

En ese momento regresa Kurt junto con la sabionda.

"¿Qué pasa Andy? ¿Acaso hay problemas en el mundo mágico?"

"No puede ser más sínica" pensó el elegido "Kurt ¿nos disculparías unos momentos por favor? Aquí hay unos asuntos privados que debemos resolver"

"Oh claro, no quisiera interrumpir sus asuntos privados"

Y diciendo esto el príncipe de Corona salió dejándolos solos.

"¿Estoy en problemas?"

"Helena ¿Cómo pudiste? Pensé que habías prometido que no le contarías a nadie del mundo mágico"

"Y lo he cumplido, el único que lo sabe es mi papá y yo no fui quien le dijo"

"Kurt sabe porque tu fuiste de chismosa"

"Oh, pero Kurt es mágico como tú y yo"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Ya olvidaste que sus lagrimas son curativas? Eso lo hace mágico"

"Es cierto, lo había olvidado, supongo que tienes razón y por lo tanto él forma parte de aquellos a quienes debemos proteger"

"También su mamá"

"Cierto. Bueno, creo que te debo una disculpa, has sido una niña buena y has guardado el secreto muy bien, te felicito" dice el platinado haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza y despeinándola

"Gracias Andy, además creo que Kurt podría ser un valioso aliado ¿No lo crees?"

"Wo, wo, wo, te estás adelantando demasiado a los hechos sabionda, recuerda que nuestras misiones son peligrosAs y entre menos resulten involucrados en todo esto, menos saldrán lastimados ¿Comprendes?"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Ahora continua con lo que sea que estabas haciendo y mándame a Kurt, necesito decirle algo importante"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Hey, no seas metichona, eso es entre él y yo"

"Ya qué. Ok, voy como de rayo"

"Esa sabionda, hay veces en que me pone los nervios de punta"

Unos instantes después Kurt regresaba al lado de su amigo.

"Escucha Kurt, a ti te agrada mucho Helena ¿No es así?"

"Pero claro, hasta estoy comprometido con ella ¿Lo olvidas cuñado?"

"Por favor no me llames así. En fin te decía, tú me ayudarás a hacer algo por ella ¿Cierto?"

"Si claro, lo intentaré"

"Así que ya sabes del mundo mágico ¿eh Kurt?"

"Oh si, Helena me ha contado mucho, dice que es un lugar muy genial"

"¿Te gustaría conocerlo?"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Claro que si"

"¿Pero seguro de que puedes moverte en ese estado?"

"Para eso necesitaré tu ayuda, pídele a Gerda la silla de ruedas y te la traes"

"Ok, ahorita regreso"

Un rato después el chico alemán volvía a entrar con el encargo de su amigo.

"Muy bien Kurt, ahora, ayúdame a subir"

Momentos después el elegido se encontraba instalado en la silla de ruedas.

"Creo que te queda muy grande" opinó el príncipe de Corona "Al parecer no has crecido mucho que digamos y eso que ya tienes 13 años"

"Guarda silencio, como me ves, te verás"

"No te enfades y bien ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Por aquel lado tengo un portal que me lleva a mi guarida secreta, ayúdame a cruzarlo"

"Vaya ¿también vas a mostrarme tu cuartel secreto? Esto si que se pone emocionante"

Ambos cruzaron el portal y aparecieron en el palacio de hielo.

"Genial, esto es asombroso ¿tu guarida está hecha realmente de hielo?"

"¿De qué otra cosa podría ser?"

"Cierto, pues déjame decirte que es fabulosa"

"Gracias. Y ahora crucemos ese otro portal que se encuentra en aquella esquina"

Luego de cruzarlo aparecieron en el mundo mágico.

"Estupendo, este lugar es increíble, pero no es como lo esperaba, creí que sería más parecido a como lo describen en los cuentos"

"No está mal ¿verdad?"

"¿Bromeas? Este lugar es único en su tipo, ahora entiendo por qué Helena no para de hablar sobre este lugar"

"Si, a la sabionda le encanta el mundo mágico y es por eso que planeo organizarle una fiesta sorpresa en este lugar, será como una forma de darle la bienvenida como nueva mágica y creo que es lo mínimo que debo hacer luego de los problemas que le he causado"

"¿En serio? Ella no habla de eso, sólo dice que ha pasado momentos increíblemente geniales contigo"

"La sabionda siempre tan linda. El problema ahora es que con mi pie lastimado no voy a poder llevar a cabo lo que quería ¿Crees que tú puedas encargarte por mí?"

"Claro, será un placer, Helena me cae muy bien"

"Perfecto, entonces te hago responsable de la fiesta, toma esta lista, es lo que quiero que incluyas"

"Vaya... es una lista muy larga" dice el chico alemán extendiendo la larga hoja de papel "Veamos, quieres que vaya con el pastelero fauno para cerciorarnos que tenga listo el pastel para mañana, debo supervisar a los músicos clabbert para ensayar el Valls favorito de Helena, hay que limpiar, poner mesas, manteles, sillas, platos y cubiertos, inflar globos..."

"Y chicas" Dijo Andy dirigiéndose a un grupo de haditas mientras Kurt seguía leyendo "Tengo una tarea para ustedes, verán. Usando su habilidad para esconderse los gnomos irán dejando en puntos estratégicos que yo les indiqué los obsequios de mi hermana, y ustedes irán colocando este cordel para que ella lo siga y vaya encontrando sus regalos ¿Cuento con ustedes?"

"Claro que si Andy" responde una de las haditas tomando el cordel en sus manos

"Muy bien, todo mundo a trabajar" ordena el elegido y todos toman sus respectivas misiones

Al día siguiente todo ya estaba casi listo para la fiesta, Olaf, Susy y el capitán ayudaban con los últimos toques.

"Muy bien capitán, el pastel póngalo por allá con mucho cuidado" decía el elegido desde su silla de ruedas

Y el soldado de nieve colocó un enorme pastel de varios pisos color azul adornado con girasoles de betún, sobre una mesa.

"Mmm, se ve delicioso" decía el capitán "No puedo esperar para comerlo"

"No coma ansias capitán, eso será más al rato" le dice el platinado

"Lo que yo quisiera comer es pastel, no ansias" respondió el soldado

"Es una expresión solamente"

"Oye Andy, con todo esto de la fiesta se nos olvidó que yo podía curarte el pie con mis lagrimas" le dice Kurt

"Es cierto, pero que tontos somos ¿Cómo pudimos olvidarlo?"

"Lo bueno es que aún estamos a tiempo, mira, conseguí una cebolla partida y ahora voy a olerla para llorar"

Momentos después el príncipe del hielo se encontraba totalmente recuperado.

"Gracias Kurt, lo que haces es genial"

"Por nada... ahora voy a secarme las lágrimas... cielos... creo que me mareó el olor a cebolla... todo me da vueltas"

"No seas exagerado, sólo necesitas una enjuagada de cara, ven conmigo" le dice Susy

"Ahora voy a hacer unas figuritas de hielo en la cima del pastel" dice el elegido subiendo a una silla para alcanzar la cima "Nos haré a la sabionda y a mí como símbolo de amistad"

El chico dio un giro de su mano, pero no apareció la figura deseada.

"Cielos, no es lo que tenía en mente" Dijo al ver que se trataba de un Andy súper musculoso "Eres todo un galán ¿Eh guapetón?"

De nuevo hizo unos movimientos con su mano y pronto apareció una nueva figura, pero tampoco era lo que planeaba, sino un grupo de chicas sexys.

"Genial, es todo un buffet, una a la vez chicas, hay suficiente Andy para todas"

"¿Con quien hablas?" Preguntó Kurt

"Conmigo mismo"

El elegido hizo un tercer intento y apareció una figurita de hielo que mostraba una Rose escasamente vestida.

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó el chico de Corona

"¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?" Se justificó Andy sonrojado tapándole los ojos a Kurt "Por favor, no le cuentes a tus padres. Ya no sé ni lo que traigo en la cabeza"

"Oye ¿Quién era ella?"

"Nadie, es sólo la chica de mis sueños, supongo"

"Su nombre es Rose" le dice Susy "Y Andy está perdidamente enamorado de esa chica"

"Oye, no era necesario entrar en detalles. Mejor continuaré con esto. Tú puedes Andy concéntrate, esto es para Helena"

Rápidamente hizo otro movimiento y por fin tuvo éxito.

"Ay, ya era hora, te dije que la cuarta era la vencida Kurt"

"Cielos, me gustaría tener poderes geniales como los tuyos"

"Tú también tienes poderes ¿Recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero ponerse a llorar como niña no es algo muy rudo que digamos, como para enfrentar a los tipos malos como hacen tú y tu hermana"

"Créeme que en ocasiones, cuando estás con un pie ya en la tumba, cambiarías lo que fuera por tener poderes curativos que salven tu vida"

"¿Tú has estado a punto de morirte?"

"Creo que ya nos desviamos del tema, mejor continuemos con la fiesta"

"Hay que terminar con los globos" dice Kurt mientras infla los que faltan

"Bueno y ¿Qué tal me quedaron estas figuritas del pastel capitán?" Pregunta el elegido

"Oh, son unos lindos... lo que sea que son"

"Somos la sabionda y yo patinando sobre el pastel ¿No es obvio?"

"Así será porque tú lo dices, pero tu hermana está igual de loca que tú, así que yo creo que le encantará"

"Eso espero, es que quiero que todo esté perfecto capitán"

"Y hablando de perfección ¿Qué tal esto?" Pregunta el soldado de nieve mostrando un letrero de _feliz cumpleaños_ que él mismo había hecho con pintura de colores.

"Vaya, y mamá decía que mi letra es fea" Pensó Andy pero no quiso herir los sentimientos de su amigo "Muy bien, ahora iré por la festejada, oh estoy seguro de que estará más que encantada con todo esto"

"Ya lo creo que si, mientras tanto yo cuidaré este lugar por ti"

"¿En serio puedo contar con usted capitán?"

"Por supuesto"

"Porque no quiero que nada le pase a este lugar y usted no tiene mucha fama de ser cuidadoso"

"Si te refieres a la vez en que partí todas las mesas con mi espada, eso era porque los estaba protegiendo de una abeja, pero no se quería dejar matar la condenada"

"Sólo espero que no vaya a haber ninguna abeja en está ocasión" luego de decir esto el chico se froto la nariz, al parecer le había comenzado a escurrir pero no le dio importancia "Olaf ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No comía pastel" responde el muñeco con la boca llena de pastel

"Ay, alguien deme paciencia. No hagas eso Olaf"

"Pero es de helado, mira"

"Lo sé, pero por más delicioso que se vea tienes que resistirte, aprende a Kurt, que él no..."

Pero antes de que Andy terminara de hablar vio a Kurt tomando un poco de betún para llevárselo a la boca.

"Ay no puede ser, nadie debe tocar aún este pastel, es para Helena"

"Si, es para Helena" Dijo el muñeco de nieve con desgano, escupió el pedazo de pastel y lo acomodó nuevamente con el resto como si nada hubiera pasado sin que nadie lo notara.

"Oh, ya es hora" exclamó el elegido

"Ya es hora" repitió Olaf "¿Para qué?"

"Voy a traer a la sabionda ¿no hay problema si me voy?"

"Descuida soldado Anders, yo me ocuparé de todo"

"Que nadie entre hasta volver con Helena"

"No lo harán" Dijo el capitán

"Mejor no toquen nada, digo para evitar accidentes" ordena el chico antes de salir

"Nos quedaremos parados justo aquí" Dijo Kurt

"Yo probablemente voy a caminar" dice Olaf avanzando por entre las mesas.

"Cuide ese pastel Capitán" le dice el elegido mientras se aleja

"Pero que incrédulo es ese chico, sólo por lo que pasó en aquella ocasión no perdona nada"

"Sí, cree que somos unos tontos" Dijo Kurt "Pero está en un error" Agregó estrellándose por error contra la mesa sobre la que estaba el pastel y por poco tira las figuritas de hielo "Ups, jeje, no le pasó nada" Se justificó acomodándolas nuevamente.

Mientras, Andy usando sus portales mágicos volvía a Arendelle y se escabullía dentro de la habitación de su hermana.

"Esto será fabuloso" Pensó mientas se acercaba "Pst, sabionda" Dijo sacudiéndola suavemente

"¿Hum?" Murmuró la niña aún dormida.

"Feliz cumpleaños"

"A ti" cantó la sabionda medio dormida.

"No, no a mí, a ti"

"A mí"

"¡Levántate perezosa!" Ordenó el chico descobijándola.

"¿Qué, qué? No podrán conmigo canallas" Dijo la sabionda soñando que luchaba contra villanos y tirando un puñetazo al aire.

"Ouch mi ojo"

"¿Qué quien es? ¿Andy? ¿Qué haces en el piso?"

"Tú me tumbaste de un gancho al ojo"

"Huy, lo siento ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

"Oh hermano te acordaste"

"Claro, este será tu primer cumpleaños que pasaremos como hermanos oficiales"

"Cierto, porque el año pasado te habías escapado"

"Sí, lamento haberme perdido tu fiesta, pero no te preocupes, este año será diferente, tendrás el mejor cumpleaños de todas, porque

_Nunca en tu día hubo celebración_  
_Tan mágica como la que te preparé a continuación._  
_Mas hoy así será, y al fin celebraré_  
_Una fiesta especial debe haber... Achoo!"_

En cuanto Andy estornudó, aparecieron un trío de pequeños y tiernos Snowgis, y el elegido limpió su nariz tallándose con la manga de su camisa.

_Helena: "Andy, el calor creo que te afectó..."_

"Para nada sabionda, estoy en excelente forma"

"Feliz cumpleaños Helenita ¿Estás lista para tus regalos?" le pregunta Elsa entrando en la habitación

Y con un movimiento de su mano cambia su pijama por un hermoso vestido al cual le agrega unos hermosos girasoles.

"Wow, pero que vestido tan lindo, es el mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida y tiene mis flores favoritas"

"Y no es lo mejor que tendrás en este día" continua la reina

"¿No lo es?"

"Sigue la cuerda y lo averiguarás" le dice la platinada

"¿Qué? ¿Seguirla?"

Entonces la sabionda toma la cuerda en sus manos y ella y su hermano avanzan por todo el castillo.

_Andy: "Hoy grandes planes y sorpresas te daré_  
_Nada de nada los podrá detener"_

La sabionda siguió la cuerda hasta una de las armaduras, en cuyo casco encontró un hermoso brazalete con diamantes.

_Andy: "He trabajado por semanas sin parar_  
_Incluso Frans y yo nos metimos a bañar_

_Y si alguien busca echarme atrás _  
_Lo reto a intentar"_

Momentos más tarde, la niña se maravillaba con un hermoso castillo tallado en madera que era un reloj que en lugar de tener un pájara cucú, tenía un mini Olaf parlante.

_Andy: "En tu cumpleaños no hay más plan_  
_Que regalarte el sol, el cielo y el mar... Achoo! "_

Ambos hermanos salieron al balcón donde la sabionda recogió un hermoso ramo de girasoles, pero los snowgies se seguían multiplicando conforme Andy seguía estornudando, y pronto los pequeños y traviesos muñequitos, usaron los portales mágicos para colarse al mundo mágico, donde rápidamente se toparon con Kurt, Olaf y el Capitán.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" Preguntó Kurt al verlos.

"Son mis sobrinos" Dijo Olaf

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el chico alemán desconcertado.

"Es que son creación de Andy, y Andy es como mi hermano, entonces son como mis sobrinos"

"Entonces vienen siendo algo así como mis hermanitos" Dijo el Capitán.

"¿Tú eres hijo de Andy?"

"Desde luego que no, obviamente soy su...su... bueno nuestra relación no está muy especificada que digamos" Explicó el soldado de nieve.

Mientras, ajeno a esto, Andy seguía cantando mientras bajaba las escaleras del castillo en bicicleta, llevando a su hermanita cargada de obsequios en el asiento trasero. Los regalos incluían una pintura en la que se apreciaba su peculiar familia, un sándwich gigante y una fina bufanda.

_"Un día perfecto hoy mereces tu _  
_Haré para ti un día explosivo como tu _  
_Por lo que eres para mi y por tu virtud _  
_Un día perfecto hoy mereces tu... _

_Achoo! Achoo!"_

"Siempre son tres!" Dijo la sabionda

"Estoy bien... ¡Achoo!" Respondió su hermano

"Si esos snowgies aparecen cada vez que estornudas ¿Significa que están hechos de mocos?"

"Claro que no... o más bien... no lo sé"

De vuelta en el mundo mágico.

"¡Santo cielo!" Exclamó Kurt "Esas cosas se quieren robar el pastel" Dijo señalando a los snowgies.

"No en mi guardia" Aseguró el capitán mientras los perseguían intentando capturarlos.

En Arendelle, el elegido y la iluminada seguían con su cacería de obsequios ahora recorriendo las calles de la ciudad.

_Andy: "Tendrás sorpresas justo para ti...achoo!"_

_Helena: "Wow! Todo esto es lindo, pero me preocupas tú _  
_Yo pienso que es mejor llevarte a descansar "_

_Andy: "¡No pararemos! Porque aún hay mucho más... ah... achoo!" _Cantó el chico ya con la nariz roja y los ojos llorosos.

_Helena: "Andy, Te debes recostar"_

_Andy: "Jamás, hay tanto que encontrar"_ Aseguró el elegido entregándole un bonito suéter con finos bordados.

En ese momento se acercaron a la carreta del errante Oaken y la peurta se abrió.

"¡Ahhh" Gritó la sabionda "Ese hombre está desnudo" Exclamó cubriéndose los ojos.

"No está desnudo, sólo está toalla" Dijo Andy con la voz un poco gangosa.

_Helena: "Requieres medicina en serio" _

_Oaken: "¿Estas mal? ¡Esto te hará revivir! ¡Es mi gran invento!" _Cantó el comerciante ofreciéndole un frasco

"No Gracias" dijo el elegido rechazando el frasco de medicina

"Lo llevo" dijo la sabionda recibiendo el remedio y poniéndolo junto con sus regalos

Luego de esto, cruzaron los portales para llegar al mundo mágico, donde un coro de seres mágicos los esperaba.

_Coro: "Un día perfecto te mereces tú"_

_Andy: "Un día especial hoy debe ser"_

_Coro: "Cantamos canciones de cumpleaños a tu salud"_

_Andy: "¡A tu salud" _

_Coro: "Amamos a Helena"_

_Andy: "También te amo yo"_

_Coro: "Pues un día perfecto debe ser, Un día perfecto por doquier _  
_¡Un día perfecto va a ser!"_

Mientras tanto, los traviesos snowgies causaban caos en el lugar donde sería la fiesta de la sabionda, y después de haber subido a la cuerda de la que colgaba el letrero de cumpleaños, con su peso hicieron que se viniera abajo.

"Oh, no no no" Se quejó Kurt.

"Yo lo reparo" Dijo Olaf empezando a recoger las letras.

Al ver que los snowgies se lanzaban en catapulta directo hacia el pastel, el chico alemán tomó una ponchera vacía en la cual los iba atrapando uno a uno conforme salían disparados.

"Lo arreglé" Dijo Olaf mostrándole el letrero.

"¿Sal pezuña colmena fil?" Preguntó Kurt al leer las letras puestas en desorden.

Cerca de ahí Andy y su hermanita subían a la cima de un edifico mágico con el propósito de que la sabionda presenciara las acrobacias aéreas que las criaturas mágicas harían en su honor, pero el elegido ya estaba muy engripado.

"Sígueme hasta arriba" Dijo el elegido mientras comenzaba a subir tambaleante las escaleras.

"Andy, ya es demasiado. Tienes que descansar" Dijo la niña preocupada al ver que el estado de su hermano empeoraba.

"No... aun no termina la congelación... Digo celebración" Dijo el chico medio delirante

_"Sueña al fin _  
_Lo que harás_  
_!Sube, sube!_  
_Sigue la cuerda al final _  
_Tú eres mi amiga ideal"_

"¿Andy?" Preguntó la sabionda aún más mortificada al ver que su hermano se había quedado momentáneamente dormido recargado sobre el barandal mientras subía la escalera.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el chico despertando "Voy bien

_Ven a cantar_  
_Sube asta aquí _  
_Debes seguir _  
_Hasta el fin_

_Ríe, ríe, ríe _  
_Mucho, mucho, mucho_  
_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"_

Mientras cantaba el chico se balanceaba por la orilla de la azotea del alto edificio al que habían subido y si su hermana no lo hubiera atrapado a tiempo, hubiera caído sin remedio.

"Andy, estás ardiendo. Tienes fiebre. Te vez terrible" dijo la niña sosteniéndolo en el suelo

_"Muy bien, paremos de una vez_  
_Por hoy, será mejor_  
_Lo ves te debes atender"_

"Lo se..." Respondió el chico sintiéndose aún más terrible que antes

_"Enfermo estoy..."_

Luego de bajar del edificio, ambos hermanos caminaban de regreso a casa.

"Como lo siento Helena, yo quería que tuvieras un cumpleaños perfecto, pero lo arruiné... de nuevo"

"¿Cómo que de nuevo?"

"Si, el año pasado estabas lejos de casa, de tu papá y hoy yo quería darte la bienvenida al mundo mágico con una gran fiesta, pero todo se saboteó por mi culpa"

"¿Te culpas por estar enfermo? Pues déjame decirte que no arruinaste nada. Estas cosas pasan. Bien, hora de ir a la cama"

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al lugar donde sería la fiesta y apenas dieron vuelta, se llenaron de asombro al ver el espectáculo, el capitán y Kurt trataban de proteger el pastel mientras eran rodeados por un montón de Snowgies sobre los cuales se encontraban.

Al ver que los hermanos entraban todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para exclamar.

"¡Sorpresa!

"¡WOW!" Exclamó la niña maravillada

"Wow" exclamó su hermano muy sorprendido

_"Un día perfecto hoy mereces tú_  
_Queremos que hoy sonrías como solo lo haces tú"_ cantaron todos

La dupla de muñecos de nieve cargarón a la sabionda y la llevó a la base de la torre de snowgies, mientras su hermano estornudaba y más snowgies aparecían.

"Es el borde de un gran caos" decía Kurt tratando de salvar el pastel, ayudado por el capitán

_"Y una celebración" _Cantó Olaf saltando

_"Un día perfecto debe ser_  
_Día perfecto debe ser"_

"¡Helena, Helena!" exclamaban todos mientras los snowgies formaban las letras de su nombre en el aire.

_"Un día perfecto te mereces tú"_

"_Zum Geburstag_ (Feliz cumpleaños en alemán) le dice Kurt

La sabionda sólo miró a Kurt sonriente, pero sin entender lo que había dicho.

_"Debe ser un gran día pues la estrella eres tú_

_Kurt: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"_cantó Kurt resbalándose por la torre de sonowgies y quedando a los pies de la niña sosteniendo el pastel con dificultad.

_"Todo lo que eres y lo que haces tú"_

"Si, tú"dijo el chico alemán mientras los snowgies le quitaban el pastel y se lo llevaban

_"Día perfecto debe ser_  
_Día perfecto debe ser_  
_Día perfecto debe ser"_

Los snouwgies llevan el pastel hasta donde se encuentra Frans y éste utilizando su pequeña cornamenta lo parte en varios trozos los cuales vuelas por los aires cayendo en los platos de los invitados.

_"Hoy debe ser" _cantó Andy ya a punto de dormirse por su gripa

"Ok, debes descansar" le dice su hermana tomándolo de la mano

"Pero la fiesta recién empieza" Respondió Andy con la nariz escurriendo mocos y absorbiéndolos de nuevo.

"Helena tiene toda la razón Andy" le dice Susy "Vete a acostar o te pondrás peor"

"¿Y perderme de esta celebración?"

"Descuida, la suspenderemos hasta que te sientas mejor" le responde la muñeca de nieve

"Pero no seria justo para la sabionda"

"No te preocupes por mí, lo que yo quiero es que estés conmigo, si no ¿Cómo me voy a divertir?" Pero apenas terminó de hablar la sabionda cuando en eso lanzó un sonoro estornudo y su nariz se enrojeció ligeramente "¡Achooo!"

"Parece que definitivamente se suspende la fiesta" opinó el capitán

Momentos después Andy se encontraba en cama y la sabionda en otra cama a su lado.

"Este fue el mejor obsequio" exclamo la niña toda mormada

"¿Cual de todos?"

"Un germen no mortal que nos tendrá acostaditos en nuestras camas y pasando la convalecencia juntos"

"Tú y tu optimismo sabionda"

"Si quieres le digo a Kurt que nos de lágrimas mágicas"

"No, déjalo, pobre ya hizo bastante además, no querrás echar a perder estas vacaciones adelantadas"

"Tienes razón hermano, ya el viernes termina el ciclo escolar ¿No es genial? Dos meses completos sin clases para nadar, pasear, dormir, explorar..."

"Espero que entrenar también esté en sus planes" Dijo Luminara convertida en un ave posada en la ventana.

"Oh, maestra Luminara, que linda sorpresa, pero claro que entrenar estaba en nuestra lista de actividades, ji ji ji"

"Me da gusto oírlo, porque Oppker y yo hablamos y tenemos algo nuevo en mente"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Andy.

"¿Qué cosa?" Quiso saber la niña.

"Si quieren averiguarlo los espero en el campo de entrenamiento, tan pronto estén curados" Dijo y se alejó volando.

Ambos hermanos se vieron pensando lo mismo.

"Iré por Kurt" Dijo la sabionda

"Yo traeré una cebolla" Agregó su hermano mientras ambos saltaban fuera de la cama

Al verse curados, pudieron continuar la fiesta, donde la sabionda recibió aún más regalos por parte de sus amigos mágicos y tan pronto esta terminó se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento.

"Bien, ya estamos aquí" Dijo Andy

"¿Qué es eso nuevo que tienen en mente?" Quiso saber su hermanita.

"Les advierto que venimos listos para lo que sea ¿O no sabionda?"

"Tú lo dijiste Andy"

"Me alegra oírlo" Dijo Oppker.

"Ya díganos" Exclamó la niña.

"Paciencia pequeña Helena" Dijo el troll rebelde "Lo que tenemos planeado es utilizar unas nuevas técnicas para mejorar su lucha contra el crimen"

"Eso suena bien"

"Ya que como en ocasiones, tendrán que enfrentar a humanos peligrosos como el clan de los cazadores, es necesario que utilicen sus secretas identidades, como haces tú como el elegido chico"

"Si, es una lástima que este bello rostro quede escondido tras una mascara, pero lamentablemente es necesario"

"¿Ahora de qué están hablando ustedes dos?" Les pregunta la niña

"Muéstrale chico"

"Échale un ojo a este traje tan genial sabionda"

Y activando un botón que se encontraba ubicado en el mismo brazalete que le avisaba de sus misiones, al elegido le apareció un traje de ninja.

"¿Qué te parece sabionda? ¿No es súper?"

"Ya lo creo que sí"

"De esta forma puedo proteger a los humanos sin exponer mi verdadera identidad al peligro y créeme que será muy útil para conocer lindas chicas"

"También tenemos uno para ti Helenita, sólo falta darle los toques finales" le dice su maestra

"¡Un ninja con traje ridículo está atacando a la pequeña Helena!" Grita el capitán llegando de improviso "¡Resiste niña, la caballería te salvará!"

Y antes de que pudieran evitarlo, el soldado de nieve atacó al chico y lo tiró al piso desenmascarándolo en el acto.

"¿Joven Anders? ¿Qué haces con ese traje tan ridículo si ya acabó el carnaval? ¿O es acaso que vas a una fiesta?"

"Auch... Capitán, claro que mi traje no es ridículo, por el contrario, es muy genial, veo que desgraciadamente usted no tiene ningún gusto por la moda"

"Bueno, ahora que todos somos amigos, voy a darle los últimos toques al fabuloso traje de la iluminada" dice Luminara mientras se aleja

"Mientras tanto quiero que los dos observen la presentación que he estado practicando" les dice Andy

"Veamos" dijo el capitán

"Como los únicos que saben sobre el elegido y la iluminada son los cazadores pensé en usar otro nombre cuando peleemos con otro tipo de villanos, a ver qué les parece"

"La haces mucho de emoción" opino su hermana

"Yo soy un amante de la justicia, soy el gran _Magicman_"

"¿Magic qué cuá?" Pregunta la niña

"Magicman, es mi súper nombre. Pero ahora que lo pienso esa presentación no causará el impacto que yo esperaba, intentaré con otra cosa:

El cielo me eligió, la tierra me eligió, la gente me eligió, yo soy el elegido para derrotar el mal ¿Acaso no reconocen al más grande de los guerreros cuando lo tienen en frente? Ustedes lo conocen, el luchador invencible, el héroe más poderoso, yo soy el gran Magicman"

"¿Ya terminaste?" Pregunta su hermana un tanto desesperada con él

"Ya y creo que así está mucho mejor"

"Muy bien, sale un traje especial para una niña especial" dice Luminara entregándole a la sabionda un brazalete igual al de su hermano

"Además de proporcionarte el traje, este brazalete también te avisará cuando haya momentos de emergencia en el mundo mágico" le explica Oppker mientras la niña se lo esta poniendo

"Si tú vas a ser el Gran Magicman, yo voy a ser el número dos" dice la sabionda vistiéndose con su traje

"Me parece bien, seremos El Gran Magic Man 1 y 2"

"Será fabuloso, ya quiero que empiece" exclama la niña

"Con estos trajes no pueden usar sus poderes ya que tú sobre todo, te delatarías chico, decidimos darles una ventaja proporcionándoles algunos artefactos y hechizos que les darán temporalmente otros poderes"

"¡Súper!" Exclamó la niña aplaudiendo.

"¿Cómo que poderes?"

"Sujeta esto" Dijo Oppker entregándole a Andy un objeto similar a una jeringa sin aguja "Este artefacto produce vibraciones ultrasónicas que harán de ustedes perforadoras humanas y podrán moverse bajo la tierra"

"Interesante ¿Cómo funciona?"

"Oppker, no estoy segura de que tan buena idea sea esta" Le dice su ex novia un tanto preocupada respecto a los artilugios mágicos que creó el troll rebelde.

"Tonterías, sólo oprime el botón y prueba"

"¿Bajo tierra? Espero que no sea alguna clase de premonición" Dijo el elegido oprimiendo el botón y de inmediato comenzó a taladrar el suelo con sus pies.

"Ya resulta Andy, resulta, ya estás pasando a través del suelo" Exclamó la niña emocionada.

"Sí, y a través de una alfombra persa con flecos de Turkestán carísima" Se quejó Luminara al ver que el chico había arruinado la fina alfombra.

"Brrrr, hey no fue mi culpa ¿Qué hace una alfombra tan costosa en un salón de entrenamiento?"

"Sólo quería darle un toque elegante al lugar" Explicó la troll.

"Como sea"

"Ahora es mi turno, me paro justo aquí donde no hay alfombra" Dijo la sabionda accionando el artefacto.

En el piso de abajo, dos ninfas oficinistas trabajaban.

"Yo creo que deberías usar gafas, te acercas más a la máquina de escribir que a los buñuelos" Decía la ninfa delgada a su obesa compañera.

"Calla, calla, no estoy cegatona"

Pero en ese momento, atravesando el techo, la sabionda cayó sobre la ninfa haciendo que su cara fuera a estrellarse contra la máquina.

Su compañera, ajena a esto continuó su charla y al verla agregó.

"Pues tú dirás lo que quieras, pero yo insisto en que te acercas demasiado"

"Lo siento, en verdad, no era mi intención y... bueno, yo ya me voy" dijo la sabionda recogiendo el artefacto y corriendo lejos del alcance de la furiosa ninfa

"Mira que probar el aparatejo ese justo aquí sabionda, ven, vamos a la planta baja" Dijo Andy mientras bajaba las escaleras seguido de su hermanita "Dentro de poco recorreré las entrañas de la tierra y..." Agregó accionando el artefacto y desapareciendo en un agujero en el piso.

"Genial, lo conseguiste ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna corriente subterránea pura y cristalina?"

"Todo lo contrario sabionda" Se quejó Andy con la cabeza metida en un innodoro "¿Quién tendría la estúpida idea de instalar un baño en el sótano?" se quejó limpiándose.

Ambos salieron del salón de entrenamiento.

"Yo diría que la próxima vez mejor instalemos nuestro lugar de entrenamiento en un lugar sin vecinos"

"Concuerdo contigo sabionda"

"Aunque aquí en la calle ya no hay peligro, observa y aprende" Dijo la niña y pronto atravesó el suelo "Rayos, una tubería de agua ¿Eh? ¿Es eso un esqueleto de dinosaurio? ¡Nooo! Ahora caigo al vacío... Ouch"

Momentos después, adolorida, la sabionda se hayaba de nuevo en la superficie al lado de su hermano.

"Mira Andy aquí tiene su guarida Servando _El bellota_ Uno de los críminales más buscados del mundo mágico y se me ocurre una idea. Usando el cacharro este puedes meterte por el suelo, pasar bajo el muro, salir por el lado de dentro, sorprenderle y detenerle"

"Buena idea, allá voy, tiembla _Bellota_, tiembla. Calculo que ya he sobrepasado el muro, arriba se ha dicho" Una vez que salió del otro lado "Quedas detenido Bello... ¡Ahhhh!" Gritó Andy al percatarse que había salido en el bolerama de mundo mágico y una bola de boliche se dirigía a su cara recibiendo un fuerte golpe.

Momentos después, con la cara hinchada, le reclamaba a su hermana.

"Conque la guarida de _el Bellota_ ¿Eh? Si quieres que algo se haga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo" Dijo el elegido pegando su oído al muro "Yo no me equivoco, aquí dentro está _el Bellota_, hasta le oigo respirar, así que me introduciré por aquí" Agregó haciendo cálculos con un compás "Media vuelta hacia adelante y es mío" Y diciendo esto accionó nuevamente el artefacto y se introdujo por el suelo "No sé si voy bien, diría que me he desviado ligeramente... cosa de cero coma siete grados latitud sureste"

En la superficie, unos elfos constructores se hallaban en plena obra.

"Aquí hay que plantar un alcornoque, necesitamos un agujero grande" dijo el jefe.

"Si patrón" Respondió el otro cavando con su taladro.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Gritó Andy al verse casi ensartado por la peligrosa herramienta pero usando sus poderes congelantes para evitarlo.

"Creo que tienes un sentido de la orientación peor que el de una sardina en el desierto" Dijo la sabionda mientras ambos se alejaban.

"Déjame en paz"

"Está visto que aquí, si no toma una la iniciativa..." Dijo la niña activando el artefacto y atravesando el suelo.

"Hombre que bien" Pensó un perro mágico que pasaba por la calle con un hueso en el hocico al descubrir el orificio por el que la niña había bajado "Un agujero ya hecho a mi medida, pues a guardar el hueso, hay que pensar en la vejez"

"Ouch, muy gracioso Andy, mira que aventarme un hueso" dijo la niña asomándose por el agujero con el hueso en la cabeza

"Pero ¿que veo? Una pequeña rufián intenta llevarse los ahorros de un honrado perro. Ahora verás"

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritó la sabionda corriendo mientras era perseguida por el feroz perro.

Hechos un verdadero desastre, ambos hermanos volvieron con sus maestros.

"Creo que mejor nos olvidamos de este poder de moverse bajo la tierra y usamos algo más útil" les dijo Luminara mientras recuperaba el artefacto mágico y lo destruye en el acto

Y sin que Andy ni la sabionda lo vieran venir, rápidamente, el troll rebelde le puso una vacuna a cada uno.

"Ouch" Se quejó el elegido.

"¡Ay ay ay, me duele, me duele, no me gustan las inyecciones, ay ay ay ay!" Grita la niña mientras se soba del brazo "Oigan, no dolió tanto"

"Sabionda, si ni te dolió casi ¿Para qué haces tanto drama?"

"Con ese piquetito, podrán moverse bajo el agua con la rapidez y la agilidad de una sardina de la costa sin necesidad de salir a respirar" les dice Oppker

"¿Y esto en verdad funciona? Porque no me siento diferente" Dijo el joven príncipe

Pero apenas terminó de hablar, tanto él como su hermanita sintieron que se asfixiaban y corrieron para meterse de cabeza en un balde de trapeador y en un lavamanos.

"¿Qué les pasa?" Preguntó Luminara.

"Al adquirir estos poderes sienten la imperiosa necesidad de del agua" le explica su ex novio

"Usemos estas nuevas habilidades para capturar contrabandistas en el muelle mágico, en marcha" Dijo Andy y ambos se encaminaron, pero apenas habían salido del lugar "Oh rayos, otra vez esa sensación de estar más seco que una barra de tiza"

"¡Agua, agua!"

Y ambos se zambulleron en el primer contenedor de agua que encontraron.

"Eso está mucho mejor" Suspiró la niña.

Pero sin que ninguno de los dos lo pudiera evitar, los elfos de la construcción vaciaron dentro un costal de cemento de secado rápido.

"No, esperen, no vayan a..." Exclamó el elegido pero fue en vano "Salgamos de aquí sabionda"

Los dos salieron cubiertos de cemento fresco.

" De prisa, antes de que se seque el cement..."

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el cemento de secado instantáneo se solidificó dejándolos como estatuas.

"Mjhjhsjshjhdj" Balbuceó Andy intentando liberarse.

"Skljdljldjlslsj" Balbuceó la sabionda activando su magia y quitando con dificultad el cemento que los cubría.

"De acuerdo, eso fue algo por lo que espero no volver a pasar" Dijo Andy tan pronto se vieron libres "Ahora vayamos a lo nuestro"

Momentos después.

"Ah, ya estamos en el puerto ¡Agua!" Dijo Andy.

"¡Agua, agua!" Exclamó la sabionda y ambos se sumergieron en el mar.

"¡Rayos, ese agujero nos absorbe!" Se quejó Andy

"¿A donde llevará?" Preguntó la niña mientras ambos se internaban en la oscuridad.

"No lo sé. Ouch, pero vaya que es un lugar estrecho"

Momentos después, Andy salía por lo que creyó era la salida, pero por error terminó saliendo por la coladera de una tina de baño en la que una mujer del mundo mágico tomaba un baño.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritó ésta al verlo.

"¿Qué sucede palomita?" Preguntó su marido entrando "¡Agg! Miserable sabandija, yo te voy a enseñar a mancillar el honor del brigadier Magiquez" dijo el hombre furioso mientras se armaba con una escopeta

"Pero que salvajismo ¿Acaso no reconoce al más grande guerrero cuando lo tiene enfrente?" Exclamó el chico esquivando los disparos y escapando por una ventana.

Más tarde ambos volvían al muelle.

"Creo que yo necesito otra vez agua" dice la sabionda

"Y yo, vamos a zambullirnos, andando"

Ambos hermanos saltaron al mar.

"Ah que fresca y mojadita está, voy a rebasar esa barca" Dijo Andy.

Pero apenas se disponía a hacerlo, los pasajeros al remar le dieron un golpe en la cabeza por error.

"Ouch"

"Pero Andy ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Para rebasar una barca hay que pasar por debajo, para que no te den un remazo"

"Otra barca, já, esta vez no me descalabran, pasaré justo por debajo... pero ¿Qué? ¡Waaaa!" Gritó Andy esquivando por muy poco una filosa hélice que giraba a toda velocidad "¡Mi cabello, mi hermoso cabello!" Exclamó el elegido horrorizado al ver que las aspas le habían rebajado un buen trozo de pelo.

"Descuida Andy, no te hizo daño"

"¿Hola?" Pregunta el chico muy indignado señalando su cabello

"Casi no te hizo daño"

"Esto es horrible, terrible, horrible y espantoso, no podré arreglarme el cabello en dos meses mínimo"

"Ya, ya, no exageres, además ya te faltaba una despelucada y... oh... como que esto de los poderes acuáticos tiene lo suyo, no puedo resistir la tentación" Dijo la sabionda disponiéndose a morder un anzuelo.

"¡Sabionda no!" Gritó su hermano quitándola justo a tiempo.

"Ay gracias Andy, evitaste que me pescaran como a vil bacalao"

"Concéntrate en la misión, a buscar contrabandistas"

"Mira Andy, esa canasta que cuelga por la borda, seguramente ahí dentro llevan escondido algo ilegal"

"Voy a abrirla"

Mientras a bordo del barco.

"Ya está el caldo en su punto" Dijo un chef mágico "Sube la cesta con el cangrejo gigante y verás que sopa"

El marino obedeció y tiró de la soga.

"¡Rayos, está vacía! ¡Ha quitado la tapa y ha escapado"

De nuevo en las profundidades.

"¡Waaaaa! ¡Mi nariz! No te quedes ahí parada sabionda, haz algo, quítame esta alimaña"

"Descuida Andy, yo te ayudo, suelta a mi hermano mala imitación de Sebastián" Dijo la niña tirándole un golpe con un trozo de madera que halló en el lecho marino.

Pero justo en ese momento el molusco saltó y terminó dándole un golpe a su hermano en la cara.

"Ya se fue" Dijo la sabionda con una sonrisa nerviosa escondiendo el garrote tras de sí.

"Sí, lo noté" Respondió el elegido con sarcasmo.

"¿Y si seguimos buscando a los contrabandistas esos?"

"Ahí hay otro barco"

"Escuchemos que se traen entre manos" Dijo la sabionda colocando un vaso en el casco del barco.

_"A ver, la heroína bien situada en la popa" _Decía una voz.

"¿A qué se refieren con eso de la heroína Andy?"

"Estoy en eso sabionda, buscaré en mi diccionario de términos para los guardianes mágicos, veamos"

"¿Dónde traías ese libro guardado? ¿Y cómo es que no se deshace con el agua?"

"No te fijes en pequeñeces, aquí está, heroína, al parecer se trata de una especie de droga"

"¿Droga? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es algo dañino para la salud, y la quieren ocultar en la popa"

"No se saldrán con la suya"

"Pásame un bomba mágica del arsenal"

"Aquí tienes"

"Je je je, esos traficantes se levarán una gran sorpresa" Dijo Andy atorando el explosivo en un costado del barco "Rápido, alejémonos"

Mientras a bordo del barco, un grupo de creaturas mágicas masculinos se recreaba la pupila con la bella actriz elfa se hallaba en la popa.

"Es Tota Meltodo, la heroína de _Abandonada en la Mar Salada_" Se decían unos a otros.

"Ya está la heroína situada en la popa" Decía el asistente al director de la película.

"Bien, listos para rodar" Decía el director.

"Pues sí, le agradecemos mucho que nos haya invitado a presenciar el rodaje" Decía Oppker al director acompañado de Luminara "Pienso que esta película va a ser un verdadero _boom_ y..."

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a una fuerte explosión, y en cuestión de segundos, todo el elenco se hallaba bajo el mar.

"Pe... pe... pero... ¿Oppker?" Preguntó Andy mortificado.

"Maestra Luminara ¿Usted por aquí?"

Momentos después ambos se hallaban castigados.

"Conque algo dañino para la salud ¿Eh?"

"Cierra el pico sabionda"

"Escuchen chicos, hemos decidido levantarles el castigo ¿Listos para probar nuevos poderes?" Dijo Oppker

"No lo sé, aún tengo moretones de los últimos" Se quejó la niña.

"Ya verán que este si tiene usos más prácticos, quítense los zapatos"

"Si Andy se los quita su pestilencia será peor que la bomba de hace rato" Aseguró la iluminada.

"No me simpatizas sabionda"

Ambos se quietaron los zapatos y calcetines y el troll procedió untarles una solución mágica.

"Ahora tendrán un soplido súper poderoso y potente, como un huracán del caribe, podrán tumbar lo que se les ponga por delante"

"Eso suena bien, anda sabionda, vamos a probarlos ahora en el mundo humano, después de todo, es ahí donde el elegido y la iluminada deben permanecer de incógnitos"

"Buena idea"

Momentos después recorrían las calles de Arendelle.

"Oh... oh... Oh... ¿Quién viene ahí?" Dijo Andy de improviso

"¿Quién? ¿Un villano? Porque estoy lista para lo que venga"

"No, es Angelita con un nuevo peinado, le voy a soltar un silbido para que vea lo galante que soy... ¡Fuiiii!"

Con el súper silbido de Andy el peinado de la chica se arruinó.

"Angelita... yo... yo..."

"¡Oh no! Mi peinado para la fiesta de las chicas de las estrellas ¿Tienes idea del dinero y horas en el salón que me costó?"

"Angelita, espera, te lo repondré"

"No me toques y no me hables" Gruñó la joven alejándose de ahí y dejando al chico muy mortificado.

"Oh Helena ahí estás, llegas justo a tiempo para mi fiesta del té" Dijo Liv tomándola de la mano y llevándosela.

"Pe... pe... pero mami"

"Aquí tienes tu té, nomás sóplale porque está caliente"

"¡Fuuu!"

Con esto, el té caliente fue a dar directo sobre la cara de las amigas de su madre.

"Mira lo que has hecho"

"Yo... yo... yo..."

"Oh cuanto lo siento amigas, fue un pequeño accidente, mandaré traer agua fría y fomentos, en cuanto a ti, estás castigada sin postre por el resto de la semana. Ese soplido no es propio de una princesa refinada como tú ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?"

La sabionda salió del castillo y se topó con su avergonzado hermano.

"Ay Andy si vieras el mega regaño que me dio mi mamá"

"Eso no es nada, debiste ver la maltratada que me dio Angelita, por un momento temí que me abofeteara"

"¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Idear un plan para emboscar al clan de los cazadores" Dijo su hermano entrando en la biblioteca y sacando lápiz y papel.

A poca distancia, el Capitán Escarcha se hallaba practicando sus mejores versos para conquistar a la reina.

_"Pues bien, yo necesito_  
_decirte que te adoro,_  
_decirte que te quiero_  
_con todo el corazón"_

"Sabionda dile al capitán que cierre el pico de una buena vez, su poesía barata no me deja concentrarme"

"Sí Andy. A ver capitán, más respeto, que aquí nuestro líder no puede concentrarse, shhhhh"

Pero este pequeño soplido bastó para hacer que el soldado de nieve saliera volando, y atravesara el cristal de la ventana para caer sobre las piernas de una chica que se hallaba en el parque. Sin percatarse de lo ocurrido, el muñeco de nieve continuó sus versos.

_"Que es mucho lo que sufro,_  
_que es mucho lo que lloro,_  
_que ya no puedo tanto,_  
_y al grito que te imploro"_

"Es muy amable, pero tengo una estricta política de no salir con muñecos de nieve" Dijo la joven tumbándolo al suelo.

"Andy, no sé tú" Dijo la niña mirando a través del agujero en el ventanal "Pero tal parece que la cosa funciona, tenemos un súper bufido"

"Concuerdo, así que tengamos mucho cuidado y..."

"Hey viejo ¿Dónde te habías metido?" Dijo Ostein acercándose con los demás.

"Pues ya ven, estudiando, preparándome para ser rey"

"Tanto trabajo y poca diversión te hacen aburrido ¿Tienes planes para hoy?"

"Bien, pues yo"

Mientras Andy pensaba en una buena escusa, una mosca se posó sobre su nariz causándole un cosquilleo que lo hizo sentir la necesidad de estornudar.

"Oh... no... A... a... ¡Achú!"

Este violento estornudo hizo que sus amigos salieran disparados lejos de ahí.

"¡Ahhhhh!"

"Oh no, mis amigos, han de haber ido a parar a China, salgamos de aquí antes de que causemos más estragos, esto es justo lo que mamá quiere evitar, que nos crean un peligro Si creían que el poder del hielo es dañino no habían visto un súper estornudo. Somos un par de tifones ambulantes"

Ambos echaron a correr y salieron del castillo a toda velocidad, en las afuera de la ciudad, un hombre detenía a un cochero para que lo llevara.

"Al mercado principal"

"Volando" Respondió el cochero.

"Cielos, que carrera nos hemos echado..." Jadeó la sabionda mientras los dos se detenían a tomar aire. "Buuuf" Resopló la niña y el carruaje salió disparado a toda velocidad.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritaron ambos hombres.

"Cuando dijo que iría volando creí que era sólo una expresión ¡Ahhhhh!"

Por suerte ambos llegaron sanos y salvos a su destino.

"Mira lo que has hecho" Gruñó Andy "A ver si dejas de provocar catástrofes, que no te vea soltar más soplidos"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién envió a tus amigos hasta Tombuctú? Tú eres más plaga que las langostas"

"Y tú más burra que los propios burros"

"Ya me hartaste, toma soplido"

"Y tú a mí, toma bufido"

"¡Fuuuu!"

Ambos salieron disparados hacía contrarias direcciones y terminaron en otras ciudades.

"Ya me harté de todo esto de los poderes adicionales" Dijo Andy una vez que fueron por ellos de regreso

"Pe... pe... pero chico, es para evitar catástrofes"

"Pues la sabionda y yo con esos poderes ridículos causamos más ¿No crees?"

"Supongo que tienes razón, sólo déjenme termino de revisar que estén bien. Digan _A_"

"_A_" Dijeron ambos y el troll les atragantó con una pastilla.

"¿Qué es esto?" Se quejó Andy después de ambos tragarla.

"Ahora tendrán un nuevo súper poder, nadie podrá atacarles porque a todo el que se les acerque le van a traer la desgracia"

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Somos ahora un par de aves de mal agüero?" Preguntó el elegido

"Algo así"

"¿Tampoco podrá acercárseme mi mamá?" Preguntó la niña

"Bueno, es sólo un prototipo, no esta dicho que se los dejaremos" le explicó Luminara

"Todo depende de que tan buen resultado tenga, ahora vayan a sacarle partido, vayan a capturar criminales"

"Anda sabionda que ya quiero poner estos poderes en acción"

Ambos hermanos caminaban por las calles de Arendelle trayendo la mala suerte.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó la sabionda al oír un estruendo.

Al volverse se percataron de que se trataba de un muro que había colapsado, en el interior de la casa había un hombre sobre una escalera que sujetaba un clavo y un martillo.

"Mira lo que has hecho, te dije que usaras un clavo más pequeño, has tirado media pared" Le reclamaba su esposa.

"Cielos, alejémonos de aquí antes de desgraciar a alguien"

"Hey Andy" Dijo una voz a su espalda.

"Oh, hola Birgit"

"¿Has visto ya el nuevo taller de costura para hacer ropa nueva de ustedes la familia real?"

"¿Máquinas de costura?"

"Sí, mira, ahora hacer la ropa llevará mucho menos tiempo, mira esto"

"Wow, los puntos están muy parejos" Dijo el elegido analizando la muestra.

"¿Cómo funciona?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"Sólo le das con el pedal y le giras a esta polea y... ¡Ahhhhh!" Gritó la chica al ensartarse un dedo por error "Ayyy, que dolor, iré a ponerme alcohol y una venda"

"Mejor ve a buscar a Kurt" le sugiere Helena

"Rayos sabionda, vámonos de aquí antes de traerle más desgracia a nuestros amigos"

Ambos corrieron alejándose de ahí.

"Conque ahí estás, así que vagueando para no asistir a tus lecciones sobre dirigir el reino ¿Eh?" Dijo Elsa deteniendo su carrera.

"Pero mamá..."

"Pero nada" Dijo la reina jalándolo de la oreja "No trabajo tan duro para que tú mientras estés nomás perdiendo el tiempo y... ¡Ahhh!" Gritó cayendo dentro de una alcantarilla destapada "Oh no, mi vestido nuevo"

"Vámonos de aquí" Exclamaron Andy y su hermanita corriendo.

"Hey campeón ¿A dónde con tata prisa?" Dijo su tío.

"Tío Kristoff, lo siento, pero tengo que irme"

"Sólo hecha un vistazo al nuevo trineo que compré. Flamante ¿no?"

"Es genial y todo, pero debemos irnos"

"Míralo bien del interior, tiene porta vaso y... Rayos, el porta vasos se zafó, oh no es nada que un poco de pegamento no arregle... ¿Será posible?" Se quejó cuando el asiento se desprendió "Y apenas lo terminé de pagar, o pero me van a oír, a mí nadie me estafa y..."

En ese momento el trineo se desarmó por completo y los dos chicos corrieron a despoblado.

"Fiu, no se ve nadie en lontananza... así no ocurrirán accidentes" Pero apenas terminó de hablar el elegido, cuando un árbol cayó sobre él, por suerte sólo le cayó encima el follaje y no el tronco "Rayos, como no hay nadie, me das mala suerte a mí"

"¿Tú crees? Oh no ¿Será posible? Arena movediza" Se quejó la sabionda hundiéndose hasta la cintura. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó la niña ya que tanto ella como su hermano estaban atrapados.

"Lo que todo hombre hace en una situación como esta... ¡Mamáaaaaa!"

"Buen intento, pero tu mamá no está aquí"

Andy sacó su comunicador mágico y llamó a su maestro troll quien pronto los liberó..

"Ya es definitivo, ya no queremos probar poderes nuevos, con nuestra agilidad y astucia será suficiente" Gruñó Andy

"Opino igual que mi hermano, estos poderes han ocasionado más daño que la peste bubónica"

"Muy bien, si eso quieren, sólo déjenme hacerles su revisión auditiva, deben acercar la oreja a esos agujeritos de la pared y decir si oyen algo"

"Vamos sabionda arrastra bien la oreja por la pared"

Del otro lado del muro un duendecillo pagado por Oppker cumplía una misión echando una sustancia pastosa por el agujero.

"¿Qué es esto?" Se quejó Andy al sentir la sustancia entrando en su oído.

"Qué asco" Agregó la niña.

"Es sólo el nuevo súper poder que acabo de otorgarles, ya que se reusaban tuve que tomar medidas drásticas" Dijo Oppker "Ahora tienen el poder del súper pisotón, con una pisada tremenda, demoledora. Donde pongan un pie hundirán, demolerán, arrasarán"

"Me dan ganas de probar este poder contigo"

"Para nada, ese poder es únicamente para detener villanos, anden, vayan a probarlo"

Cerca de ahí, un ogro con el pie vendado caminaba con dificultad.

"Auch, si, me lo pisó un autobús mágico, ay, sólo el peso de una mosca ya me hace ver estrellas"

"Andando sabionda" Dijo Andy mientras ambos pasaban corriendo por ahí sin fijarse y remolían su pie con su súper pisada.

"¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Mi pie! ¡mi pie!"

Y en una silla de ruedas el ogro los perseguía furioso.

"Miserables, pero todavía me queda el otro, ahora verán"

"Rayos, creo que en mundo mágico se levantaron un poco gruñones el día de hoy, mira que intentar atacar a sus más grandes héroes" opina la niña mientras ella y su hermano huyen de su atacante

"Calla y corre sabionda"

"Creo que lo perdimos"

Ambos continuaron su camino.

"Eh, no caminen por aquí, que ensucian el suelo y acabo de trapear y me ensucian el suelo" Dijo una afanadora mágica "Crucen pisando estos papeles"

"Muy bien" Dijo Andy

"Como diga" Agregó su hermanita.

Los chicos cruzaron desquebrajando el suelo y dejando boquetes a su paso.

"Bueno, ensuciarlo, no lo han ensuciado" Dijo la mujer desconcertada "Pero..."

Después de destruir una escalera por error.

"Creo que no debimos bajar dando saltitos Andy"

"Tú disimula sabionda"

"Oh rayos, un charcote"

"Eso no es problema para mí, cruzo congelando el suelo por donde piso y voilá, ya estoy del otro lado sequecito"

"Bah, un saltito y no me moja ni una gota" Dijo la niña saltando y quebrando el suelo por error, rompiendo una tubería que la empapó.

"Juar, juar, juar, lo bueno es que no te mojaría ni una gota"

"Te odio"

"Ven al solecito para que te seques"

"Deja me vuelvo a poner los zapatos" Dijo la sabionda ya menos mojada

Y subió su pie a una banca, haciendo salir volando a un guardia mágico que se estrelló contra un árbol, para caer de cabeza al suelo.

"Huy mira papi, un árbol que da guardias, deben haber sembrado una multa ¿No?" Dijo un niño sátiro a su papá.

Silbando disimuladamente, ambos hermanos se alejaron de ahí.

"Seguiremos probando esto del pisotón en las afueras, vamos por el auto mágico" Dijo Andy y momentos después estaban a bordo "Rayos, esta cosa no arranca"

"Pisa un poco el pedal de acelerar a ver si acaso"

"Oh rayos" Exclamó Andy al ver el motor salir disparado.

"Mira Andy, subamos a ese extraño auto mágico" Dijo la sabionda señalando un auto bus que era desconocido para ellos.

"Rápido salta que se va"

Ambos saltaron y al pisar, su súper pisada hizo que el autobús se partiera en dos.

"Alevosos, mi autobús nuevo y flamante" Gruñó el conductor persiguiéndolos.

Después de ocasionar más destrozos con sus nuevos poderes los chicos lograron ponerse a salvo y volvieron con los trolls.

"¿Y cómo les fue?" Preguntó Oppker.

"Terrible, estos poderes en vez de ayudar ocasionan más daño"

"Bueno chico, tal vez si..."

"Oppker los niños tienen razón, creo que ya es suficiente de experimentaciones. Con su cinturón multiusos y posiones mágicas sé que harán un buen trabajo" Dijo Luminara.

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Ay, al fin, vamos sabionda, ponte tu traje Ninja de Magicman número dos"

"Si Andy ¿A dónde vamos?"

"A Arendelle a mostrarle a todos los rufianes que la ciudad ya tiene dos guardianes ¿Lista?"

"Lista"

"¡Transformación!" Dijeron los dos.

Ambos activaron sus brazaletes y al instante quedaron vestidos con sus trajes ninjas.

"Soy el Gran Magicman" dijo el elegido

"Y yo el número dos" agregó su hermanita

"La justicia es nuestra espada y también nuestra armadura" exclamaron al mismo tiempo

"Pues prepárense chicos, mira, tu amiga está en problemas" Dijo Oppker mostrándole una visión en la cual se veía que Birgit iba a bordo de una diligencia de pasajeros que sin saberlo se dirigía a un puente roto sobre un gran barranco.

"¡Birgit! ¡Santo Cielo! Resiste amiga, yo te salvaré. Andando Gran Magicman número 2"

"Ya voy Gran Magicman"

De vuelta en la diligencia, el conductor se daba cuenta del peligro e intentaba detener a sus caballos, pero ya era tarde.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Un precipicio!" Gritó el cochero

"¡Nos vamos a matar!" Gritó Birgit cubriéndose los ojos

Pero el impacto nunca llegó. Al descubrirse los ojos, todos vieron que la diligencia había sido detenida justo a tiempo por un brillante lazo rosa, mientras que el otro extremo de este se encontraba atado a un árbol.

Sin tiempo que perder unos misteriosos ninjas los sacaron de la diligencia y los pusieron a todos a salvo, incluyendo a los caballos.

Todos en tierra firme observaban a los enmascarados muy extrañados.

"Me asusté mucho" opinaba una señora

"Yo estaba rezando como loco" dice un señor

"Que bueno que estos valientes nos rescataron" opina otra señora

"Oh si, muchas gracias, ustedes son nuestros salvadores" les dice el cochero

"No fue nada" responde la pequeña enmascarada

"Es un placer servir a los ciudadanos" agrega su compañero

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Les pregunta Birgit

"Nosotros jamás perdonaremos a los que trabajan para el mal, luchamos por la justicia" y diciendo esto los dos se pusieron hacer distintas poses ridículas que Andy le enseñó a su hermana.

"Yo el gran Magic Man" dijo el elegido

"Y yo soy el Gran Magic Man número 2"

"Muy bien sabionda, con esta presentación impresionamos a todos" le dice su hermano en secreto

"Pero que ridículos ¿estos son los Gran Magic Mans que luchan por la justicia?" Se preguntó a sí misma Birgit mientras los observaba

"Bueno, es hora de marcharnos señorita Birgit" dice el chico

Y ambos hermanos se van corriendo.

"¿Eh? Pero ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?" Se preguntó la muchacha mientras los vio alejarse mientras el resto de los presentes no paraban de agradecerles.

Ahora los hermanos son los Gran Magic Mans que luchan por la justicia ¿creen que esas identidades no se descubran?

Luego de un día lleno de emociones, la sabionda y su familia regresan a casa y en cuanto entran a la villa se encuentran con la sorpresa de que su abuelita Astrid los visita.

"Abuelita, que bueno que estás aquí" dice la niña mientras corre a abrazarla

"Ya te extrañaba mucho mi nenita, no me lo creo, sólo han pasado unos meses que no nos vemos y miren con que enorme niñita me encuentro"

"Es que ya cumplí ocho años"

"Y fue por eso que vine, para felicitarte en persona"

"Mamá que alegría que hayas venido" le dice Liv

"Bienvenida señora" agrega su marido

"¿Me trajiste algún regalo abuelita?"

"Helena, esas cosas no se preguntan, además la presencia de tu abuela debería ser el mejor regalo para ti"

"Lo siento"

"Descuida cariño, a tu edad yo también adoraba los regalos ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo a lo que traje en el carruaje?"

"Voy volando"

"Como vuela el tiempo" dice Astrid "Me acuerdo cuando ayer era apenas una bebita y hoy mírenla, tan grandota y tan preciosa"

"Yo en seguida regreso, iré a supervisar cómo van los preparativos para la fiesta" dijo Liv dejando el salón

Al verse solos Hans y su suegra no sabían de qué platicar y empezaron a decir lo primero que se les vino a la mente.

"Hoy fue un día muy... ¿Ehm? Húmedo ¿No lo cree?" dice el sureño

"Si, no he podido arreglarme muy bien el cabello... por la humedad"

Luego de esto ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, pero la llegada de Liv los hizo sentirse nuevamente cómodos.

"Ya comenzaron a salir las delicias que ofreceremos de comer" dijo la rubia entrando al lugar mientras sostenía una charola con comida

"Oh que bien" dijo su madre

"Si, se ve delicioso" opinó su esposo

"Estas que traigo son empanadas de pollo recién horneadas ¿Quién quiere probar?"

Mientras tanto la sabionda había salido a la entrada de su casa y se dirigía al carruaje de su abuela cuando se encontró con su maestra troll.

"Maestra ¿sucede algo?"

"Con todo esto del entrenamiento y nuestros asuntos personales había olvidado darte esto" y diciendo esto extiende un broche para el cabello hecho de valiosas joyas con forma de girasol

"Que bonito, mi flor favorita" dice la niña mientras su maestra se lo pone "Muchas gracias maestra"

"Que bueno que te guste. Ahora debo regresar con el resto del clan, nos vemos luego"

Dentro del carruaje la sabionda encontró varias cajas de regalos.

"Cielo, creo que me fue muy bien este año, lastima que sólo se cumple 8 años una vez en la vida" pensó la niña apoderándose de los regalos y entrando en su casa nuevamente

"Los invitados de la fiesta comenzarán a llegar en cualquier momento" decía Liv corriendo de un lado de otro

"Mira cuantos regalos mami" exclamo su hija acercándose a ella

"Oh, pero mira nada más, se nota que todos tus parientes se acordaron de ti en esta fecha tan importante"

"¿Puedo abrirlos ya?"

"No, espérate hasta que yo te diga que puedes hacerlo"

"¿Y eso cómo a qué horas será?"

"No comas ansias muñequita, mejor ve a ponerte lo más bonita que puedas, dile a Silvy que te ayude"

"¿Y para qué quieres que me ponga bonita? Espero que no sea para otra fiesta del té"

"Muy simpática Helena, es para tu fiesta de cumpleaños ¿o qué ya lo olvidaste?"

"Es cierto, hoy es mi otra fiesta"

"¿Otra fiesta? Pero si no has tenido ninguna"

"No ¿verdad? Ups, mira que distraída soy, me confundí"

"Bueno, ya deja de imaginar cosas y vete a alistar, no querrás llegar tarde a tu propia fiesta"

La niña se alejó un tanto nerviosa de lo cerca que estuvo de delatar la fiesta mágica que su hermano le organizó.

"Cielos, no cabe duda que guardar un secreto es muy difícil"

Momentos después la sabionda entraba en su habitación en donde su niñera ya había extendido varios vestidos preciosos.

"¿Cuál te gusta más Helenita?"

"Me gusta más este que me hizo Elsa en mi fiesta de cumpleaños" dice la niña sacando el vestido con girasoles "¿No es hermoso?"

"Ya lo creo, muy bonito. Entonces te pondré ese y te sujetaré el cabello y lo adornaré con una coronita"

"En realidad quería usar este broche, me lo regaló una buena amiga"

"Es muy lindo, creo que así te verás hermosa"

Mientras tanto, afuera Liv recibía a las visitas, incluyendo a Elsa y su familia.

"Bienvenidos, tanto tiempo sin vernos, je je. Pasen, por favor, pónganse cómodos"

"Mira Elli, toda una mesa repleta de postres, yo quiero"exclama la menor de las hijas de Anna

"Kristy ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los modales? Recuerda que no debes comerte el postre primero" la regaña su hermana

"Pero se ve delicioso"

"Además debes esperar a que todos los invitados lleguen"

"Pero somos familiares de la festejada"

"¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?"

"Si, Helena es hermana de Andy y eso la hace nuestra prima ¿o no?"

"Ciento decirte que no"

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no es hija de nuestra tía Elsa, por eso"

"Pero es hermana de Andy"

"Porque tienen el mismo papá, pero diferente mamá y como ni la señora Liv, ni el señor Hans son parientes nuestros, por lo tanto Helena tampoco lo es"

"Que mal, ya me había hecho ilusiones"

"Pero igual es lo más cercano que tenemos a una prima y viceversa, así que debemos tratarla como tal"

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Liv se angustiaba de que el entretenimiento que había contratado para la fiesta no llegaba.

"¿Qué le pasa señora?" Le pregunta Kristy al verla correr constantemente a la puerta

"Las personas que animarían la fiesta no han llegado y las niñas no tardan en aburrirse"

"¿Contrató unos payasos?" Pregunta la niña

"No creo, porque recuerda que a Helena le dan terror" opina Elly

"Cierto ¿Quiere que le ayudemos con eso?"

"Pues si pudieran poneras a jugar, que sé yo, lo primero que se les ocurra"

"Descuide, nosotros nos encargaremos de que esas niñas no se aburran ¿verdad hermana?" Insiste Kristy

"Ya qué"

"Recuerda que dijimos que trataríamos a Helena como nuestra prima y las primas se apoyan entre si"

"Tú ganas, pero ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Descuida, tengo un plan"

Momentos después Elly y Kristy regresaban con Pandita disfrazada de dragón.

"Oh, no" exclama la menor de las Bjorgman "Un dragón se aproxima"

Pandita le ladra a las visitas y esto hace que las niñas se metan en el juego.

"Ay no" dice la sabionda "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"No temáis" dice Elly "Los caballeros galantes nos salvaran"

Entonces disfrazados con almohadas y armados con artículos de la cocina Kurt, Ed y Ken entraron.

"¡Si!" Exclamaron las niñas

"Esto es humillante" Se quejó Ken.

"¿De qué hablas? Esto es muy divertido" Dijo Ed metiéndose en su papel.

"Ay dame fuerzas"

Mientras los chicos preparaban la mejor de sus actuaciones, por error Kurt golpeó a Ed con su arma y este enojado le devolvió el golpe, por lo que terminaron peleándose en el suelo uniendo a Ken en su pleito.

Desde la puerta Liv observaba muy desesperada, cuando en eso su hijita se acercó y le preguntó muy emocionada.

"Mami, mami ¿la princesa hada llegará pronto?"

"En cualquier momento muñequita"

"¡Si!"

"Vaya" dice Andy acercándose a Liv "La sabionda está realmente emocionada hoy"

"Si y es lo que me pone más triste"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Contraté a una conocida para que hiciera el papel de princesa hada durante la fiesta, pero tal parece que me va a quedar mal"

"Pues, sólo disfraza a alguien más en su lugar"

"Que buena idea ¿crees que podrías hacer ese favor por tu hermanita?"

"¿Quién yo? Por supuesto que no, vestirme de mujer es algo que va en contra de mi dignidad"

"Te lo pido por favor, no sabes que alegría le estarás dando a Helenita, además el vestido es de tu misma talla"

"Que no pienso usar un vestido y menos delante de tantos conocidos míos"

"Te aseguro que nadie sabrá que eres tú, te disfrazaré tan bien que quedarás irreconocible"

"No insistas Liv, no tiene caso"

"Vamos, es por tu hermana"

"Busca a otra persona, yo no lo haré"

"Oh, está bien, supongo que esta fiesta no tendrá el final feliz que tanto anhelaba" dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima del rostro

"No me vas a chantajear con tus lágrimas, no funcionará, estoy más que decidido a rehusarme a semejante humillación"

"Me ofende que pienses que lloro sólo para convencerte, si estoy llorando es porque ya me imagino el sufrimiento de Helenita" dijo la rubia llorando con más fuerzas

Y como no hay hombre que se logre resistir a las lagrimas de una mujer, el pobre chico terminó cediendo.

"Ya no llores, te ayudaré"

"Perfecto, vamos a arreglarte" y tomándolo de la mano se lo llevó corriendo

Mientras tanto, Elly y Kristy continuaron con su trabajo de entretener a las niñas.

"Ahora viene el show de magia" dijo Elli mientras la dupla de muñecos de nieve subían al escenario

Entonces Kristy se metió dentro de una caja por la que sólo se le asomaban los pies y la cabeza y Olaf sacó un serrucho con el cual iba a partirla por la mitad como parte del show.

"Wo, wo, no, alto, alto" intervino Elli antes de que fuera a ocurrir una tragedia "Gracias, el show mágico terminó. Pero esperen ¿oyeron eso? Se oyó como el sonido tintineante del polvo de hada mágico"

"¡Es la princesa, ya viene!" Exclamó la sabionda

"Miren allá" dijo Elli señalando en la dirección donde Andy usando un vestido rosado, alas, una peluca y mucho maquillaje venia bajando colgado de una soga ante el asombro de todos los presentes

El capitán Escarcha sostenía la cuerda del otro lado, pero se distrajo por contemplar a la reina de las nieves y aflojó un poco la cuerda.

Como resultado el chico bajó a toda velocidad y se impacto en las paredes de la casa un par de ocasiones antes de caer al suelo todo despatarrado.

"Soy yo" dijo con una voz aguda metiéndose en su papel de hada mientras se paraba con dificultad "Andy... Andinilta la más mágica hada princesa de todas y he venido a desearle a la princesa Helena un muy feliz cumpleaños" concluyó arrojando brillos sobre las niñas

"¿Por qué es tan enana?"

"Porque mi casa es muy pequeña y como resultado no pude terminar de crecer. Ok, a comer pastel"

"Gracias Andinilta, eres la mejor princesa del mundo" le dice la festejada

"Fue todo un placer niña linda"

Todas las niñas se van corriendo a la mesa de postres, pero la sabionda se regresa con su hermano.

"Ya sé que eres tú Andy" le dice en secreto "Estoy fingiendo por las otras niñas, ya que ellas jamás han visto un hada de verdad como yo"

Al oír esto, el chico se molestó en serio, todo lo que había pasado y para nada, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que su hermanita tenia una estrecha relación con el mundo mágico y eso incluía a las hadas.

Pero el comer pastel hizo que olvidara su enojo, aunque no evitaría ser el blanco de las burlas de sus amigos, ya que al parecer su disfraz no era infalible.

La fiesta continuo espléndidamente y todos pasaron un buen rato.

**LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO LES MOLESTE QUE LE HAYA PUESTO UN TOQUE TAN COMICO.**

**OJALA QUE RECONOZCAN EN DONDE ME BASE PARA HACERLO, SEGURAMENTO SI HAY LECTORES ESPAÑOLES, SABRÁN DE DONDE SAQUÉ LA PARTE COMICA..**


	57. Chapter 57

**HOLA A TODOS, ESTA VEZ NO TARDÉ TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR TUVO POCOS REVIEWS, ESPERO ESTE TENGA MÁS, PUES TIENE ROMANCE.**

**LAS REFERENCIAS QUE UTILICÉ PARA LA FIESTA DE HELENA, COMO ADIVINASTE JOHAN, FUERON DE FROZEN FEVER Y MI VILLANO FAVORITO 2.**

**Y LA DE LOS SUPER PODERES ADICIONALES LA SAQUÉ DEL CLASICO COMIC ESPAÑOL MORTADELO Y FILEMON, EL CAPITULO LLAMADO "LOS ESPANTAJOMANES"**

**JOHAN: TIENES RAZÓN, KURT Y HELENA SON TAN TIERNOS, TE DEBO EL MOMENTO ROMÁNTICO ENTRE ELLOS. HOY MISMO EMPIEZO A LEER TU FIC Y LO RECOMIENDO EN WATTPAD.**

**RAFI LION RED: EL CAPITÁN ESCARCHA ES UN MUÑECO DE NIEVE, PERO CON FORMA UN POCO MÁS HUMANA, ES UN SOLDADO CON UNIFORME, TIENE BIGOTE LLEVA CONDECORACIONES DE HIELO Y UNA ESPADA TAMBIÉN DE HIELO. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE EL ROMANCE, PORQUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HAY BASTANTE.**

**A VER SI NOTAN DE DONDE TOMÉ LAS SITUACIONES PARA EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY.**

Poco después de la fiesta de la sabionda y de que las burlas hacia Andy por haberse vestido de princesa hada terminaran, en Arendelle se llevaban a cabo los preparativos para el Olavsfestdagene (Festival en honor de San Olav).

"Tengo pensado que haya un gran baile para que los adolescentes se unan a esta gran celebración" le decía Anna a su hermana

"Me parece bien"

"Será una gran oportunidad para que se inicie el romance entre ellos"

"¿Romance? Pero si mi Andy aún es un niño"

"Bueno, pero ya no es tan pequeño ¿olvidas acaso el enamoramiento que tiene con Rose?"

"Eso son sólo cosas de niños Anna, no significa nada"

"Vamos, tu hijo ya no es tan pequeño como crees, verás que en cuanto se entere del baile irá volando a decirle a Rose que sea su cita"

"No niego que Andy es un enamoradizo de primera, nomás ve una chica linda y se le alborota la hormona, pero de eso a que esté preparado para iniciar un romance, hay un abismo de distancia"

"Muy bien, como tú digas, pero insisto en que me gustaría ver la reacción de todos ellos, incluso la de Elli, me pregunto a quién llevara al baile"

"Como no está el sobrino de Hans lo más probable es que se conforme con uno de los amigos de Andy, ya ves que convive algo con ellos"

Esa misma tarde fueron colgados letreros con el anuncio del baile, el cual se llevaría a cabo en la plaza principal y todos los chicos esperaban con emoción el gran día.

"¿Ya te invitó alguien al baile?" Preguntó Elli a Birgit.

"Aún no, estoy esperando al chico correcto"

"Me encantaría poder ir" Dijo Kristy

"Aún eres muy chica, esto es más bien para jóvenes maduras como Birgit y yo" Dijo su hermana.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y desde cuando te interesa a ti algo como un baile? Creí que sólo tenías ojos para tus libros"

"¿De qué hablas? Los bailes son también eventos culturales para apreciarlas artes"

"Y conocer chicos guapos, ji ji ji " Rió Kristy.

"En eso tienes razón, y ya ansío que llegue" Dijo Birgit.

Mientras tanto, en una calles solitarias de un poblado cercano a Arendelle, había problemas y el elegido y la iluminada se hallaban en una misión en compañía de sus maestros trolls y Gran Pabbie.

Un grupo de creaturas mágicas pasó corriendo huyendo aterradas mientras salían de una alcantarilla.

"Algo me dice que este es el lugar" Dijo Luminara.

"Hum, bien ¿Qué habrá allá abajo asustando a todo el mundo?" Preguntó Andy.

"Esa es una excelente pregunta chico" Dijo Oppker mientras los cuatro se asomaban.

"¿Saben? Me encantaría bajar y defender a todos, pero tía Anna está organizando un baile para mañana y no quiero que mi linda cara quede toda golpeada"

"Joven Anders, ni siquiera el sapo más sediento puede beber de dos estanques a la vez" Dijo el sabio troll.

"En otras palabras, el deber antes que el placer. Baja" Dijo Oppker empujándolo dentro de la alcantarilla.

"Ahhhh" Gritó el elegido mientras caía en el agua sucia.

"¿Estás bien Andy? ¿Qué es? ¿Quién está ahí abajo contigo?" Quiso saber su hermana.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, escuchó un gruñido tenebroso en la oscuridad.

"Escúchame bien... Se... seas lo que seas, vine a decirte que debes irte de las alcantarillas y..."

Pero no pudo terminar su amenaza, pues la misteriosa creatura salió de la nada y lo golpeó estrellándolo contra la pared.

"¡Ahh! ¡Mi cara! ¿Cómo está mi cara?" Exclamó histérico revisándose.

Luminara y Oppker sólo pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Descuida Andy yo te ayudaré" Dijo la niña saltando dentro y parándose a su lado.

"Muy bien, tú lo pediste, démosle una lección sabionda" Dijo el elegido

Y los dos comenzaron a luchar contra la creatura.

"Toma eso sabandija infernal" Gruñó Andy lanzando unas cuchillas de hielo, las cuales su atacante esquivó provocando que perforaran una tubería que lanzó un chorro de agua sucia en la cara del joven príncipe "Puaj. Cuidado, allá va sabionda"

La niña se preparó para luchar, pero la creatura la arrojó por los aires de un golpe con su cola, haciendo que los polvos que llevaba para sus hechizos, se derramaran ocasionando unas llamaradas que espantaron a su atacante.

"Já, es mejor que huyas" Fanfarroneó Andy mientras se disponía a salir de la alcantarilla "¿Me vieron?" Preguntó a los trolls "¿Me vieron actuar? ¿Notaron como el elegido puede luchar?" Canturreó el chico haciendo un ridículo baile de victoria.

"Hey, yo también estaba ahí" Gruñó la niña.

"Sea lo que sea que haya sido esa cosa, regresará" Advirtió Pabbie emprendiendo el regreso.

"Aguafiestas" Rezongó el elegido cruzando los brazos.

Más tarde, en su cartel secreto Andy hablaba con Helena y los trolls.

"¿Saben que es lo que realmente me molesta?"

"¿Que esa creatura se escapara?" Preguntó la sabionda

"No, que yo no puedo hacer trajes de hilo geniales como mi mamá, soy el elegido, debería poder, es una vergüenza que a los 13 años mamá tenga que vestirme prácticamente cuando se trata de ropa mágica"

"Sí, que vergüenza, espera a que todos en mundo mágico sepan, ji ji ji" Rio su hermanita.

"Apuesto a que no ha de ser tan difícil, veamos, concentración, concentración. Ahora prepárate para asombrarte sabionda, verás como mágicamente convierto esta ropa que traigo puesta, en un taje de hielo"

"Esto va a ser divertido"

"Hey, mira, está funcionando" Exclamó el chico admirado por el brillo mágico que subía por su ropa desde los pies "¡funciona, funciona! Te dije que iba a ..."

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando vio que el brillo mágico, en lugar de irlo vistiendo con un traje de hielo, le iba quitando la que traía puesta dejándolo en ropa interior.

"¡Mis ojos!" Se quejó la sabionda cubriendo sus ojos

"Oh rayos ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?" Se quejó el elegido avergonzado cubriéndose mientras la sabionda se retorcía de risa.

Al volver a Arendelle, Andy, ya vestido, se hallaba en la plaza principal con sus amigos y primas.

"¿Y ustedes van a ir al baile?" Preguntó Andy.

"Yo haré un acto de caridad" Dijo Ellinor.

"¿Irás a visitar un asilo o algo así en vez de ir al baile?" Preguntó Andy confundido.

"No, este baile es mi acto de caridad, llevaré a Ed, no sólo como caridad hacia él, sino hacia todas las chicas que no tuvieron que ser su cita"

"Sí, iremos en plan de amistad, ya que yo me estoy reservando para Angelita" Explicó Ed.

"¿Sigues con lo mismo?" Preguntó Ken.

"Así es, yo jamás renunciaré al amor de mi vida"

"¡Pero que romántico!" Exclamó Kristy "¿No te parece Ken?"

"Es romántico y todo, pero entiende que para Angelita no pasas de ser un niño simpático y nada más"

"Deja de estar echando tus ondas negativas"

"Hey viejo" Dijo Ostein a Andy interrumpiendo la discusión de sus amigos "¿A quién llevarás al baile?"

"Sí Andy cuéntanos ¿Tienes una chica especial en mente?" Quiso saber Birgit.

"Así es"

"¡Lo sabía! ¿Y vas a invitarla al baile?"

"Sí, pero no me atrevo, ella me gusta, pero no sé si corresponda a mis sentimientos, cuando estoy por declarármele casi mojo mis pantalones y no me animo"

"Oh tonto, el amor no es algo para callarse, nunca lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas, te aseguro que ella te corresponde y que si la invitas la harás la chica más feliz del mundo"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Estoy segura"

"Hey, gracias por darme ánimos, lo haré. Voy a invitar a Rose"

"Oh claro que acept... ¿A Rose?" Preguntó la chica con gran decepción.

"Sí, tus palabras me han dado valor y creo que tienes toda la razón. Te debo una, eres una gran amiga"

"No es nada, ya sabes, me alegra haberte sido útil"

"La voy a invitar hoy mismo"

"¿Vas?" Preguntó el vago con ironía "Más vale que te subas al tren amigo, o Rose se irá de la estación sin ti. Te dirá, uh-uh" Dijo haciendo movimiento con su mano como si hiciera sonar el silbato de una locomotora "Ya es muy tarde tengo a alguien mayor, y tú dirás, no, yo soy maduro, y luego ¡Bam! Te darás contra un poste y quedarás tendido allí, viendo como su vagón se aleja"

"Bah, por favor viejo" Replicó Andy "Con las damas no se debe dar la impresión de estar demasiado ansioso. Ese tren saldrá de acuerdo a mi horario ¿Oíste?"

"¿Crees que puedes?" Preguntó Elli jalándolo y señalando en la dirección por la que Rose se acercaba "¿Crees que puedes?"

"Yo sé que puedo" Gruñó su primo haciendo que lo soltara y caminando hacia su Dulcinea "Bien, tu puedes" Pensaba nervioso "Porque eres el hombre, si, ja ja, eres el mejor, eres el maestro de..."

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su insoportable hermanita.

"¿A dónde vas con tantos nervios Andy? ¿Te toca corte de cabello, o qué?"

"Quiero invitar a Rose al baile, pero no encuentro las palabras correctas, creo que no podre hacerlo"

"Claro que puedes, recuerda que tú no renuncias, peleas"

"¿Lo hago?"

"Por supuesto que si, eres un imparable guerrero"

Animado por las palabras de su hermana, el chico comenzó a tirar puñetazos al aire cada vez más rápido.

"Eso es si, ya pareces un ganador" continua la niña

Una vez que terminó de tirar golpes terminó jadeante y todo despeinado.

"Hola Andy" dijo Rose caminando hacia ellos

De inmediato el chico se peino y se arregló quedando como si nada.

"No olvides sabionda que así es como luce un gorila cuando tratas de quitarle su comida. Oh, hola Rose"

Pero apenas se iba a acercar de galante, cuando resbaló con una cáscara de plátano tirada en el piso y rodó por el suelo hasta caer a los pies de Rose.

"Creyó que podía, creyó que podía" Dijo Elli cruzando los brazos mientras ella y los demás observaban desde la distancia las peripecias de su primo.

"Al menos cayó rendido a sus pies, ji ji ji" Río Ed.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Rose preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Oh sí, yo sólo estaba... y no me di cuenta de que... bien, sólo me preguntaba si tenías algún plan para el baile ¿Lo tienes?"

"Bueno, voy a ir con Haldor, él me lo pidió esta mañana"

"Aggg" Se quejó Andy sintiendo que se estrellaba contra un poste imaginario tal como había predicho Ostein, al ver aparecer detrás de la chica de sus sueños, al bravucón "Que bien, porque también tengo una cita" Mintió el elegido "En serio... tengo una... una cita"

"¿Con quién irás?" Quiso saber Rose.

"Oh... ah... pues tú no la conoces, pero... ella es estupenda y muy sensual, habrá que llamar al equipo contra incendios porque se quemará este lugar" Exclamó dando un salto. "Yo... Sólo quería saber si tú tenías pareja"

"Mira, no te preocupes, la tiene" Dijo Haldor abrazándola mientras el elegido se ponía verde de celos.

"Bien, te veo en el baile ¿Sí?" Dijo Rose despidiéndose y alejándose y dejando a Andy muy decepcionado.

"Hey, estamos contigo hermano" Dijo Ken.

"Auí puedes llorar viejo" Dijo Ed ofreciéndole su hombro.

"No Ed, no hay tiempo para llorar. Le dije a Rose que iría al baile con una chica fabulosa, pero ahora debo conseguir una"

"Mira, no haría una cosa así por nadie, pero" Dijo Ed "Mamá tiene una peluca y..."

"Hey hey hey" Intervino Elli "Tú eres mi cita, Andy estará bien, siempre que use sus guantes, porque comienza a hacer escarcha y no querrá congelar a la siguiente chica que invite"

Andy se percató de que era cierto y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, antes de dirigirse a la conquista.

"Hola muñeca ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo acercándose a una chica que cultivaba flores en su jardín y congelándolas por error.

"Oh no, mis flores, mi jardín arruinado"

"Oh, lo siento, yo..."

"Sólo aléjate de mí"

Andy se alejó de ahí mascullando entre dientes y se puso sus guantes antes de acercarse con otra chica que hacía ejercicio en el parque.

"Hola bombón, vamos al baile" Dijo el elegido mientras avanzaba congelando todo a su paso y la chica se atemorizó antes esto y comenzó a retroceder "Sólo piénsalo, tú, yo"

"Tú... yo..." Balbuceó la chica antes de tropezar con una raíz.

Momentos después la chica era llevada al médico con una leve lesión en le cuello.

"Si el doctor te da de alta antes del baile, sabes donde buscarme" Insistió Andy.

En el castillo, Andy continuaba planeando encontrar a la pareja perfecta.

"¿Por qué te resistes muñeca? Quiero una cita, no tienes una ¿Es idea mía o algo pasa entre los dos?"

"Me alagas Andy" Dijo Gerda mientras sacudía las armaduras "Pero ya estoy casada"

"Oh Gerda, no era a ti, estoy practicando, no tengo una cita y el baile ya es mañana, pero la mayoría de las chicas a las que he invitado, creen que soy un fenómeno de hielo, o algo así ¿Tú crees que sólo exageran?" Preguntó congelando el pasillo completo incluidas las armaduras "Oh vamos, si traigo los guantes puestos"

"Yo creo que debes hablar con tu madre, querido"

Andy se dirigí a la oficina de la reina, tocó a la puerta, pero apenas la tentó, ésta se congeló y derribó.

"Pero ¿qué?" Exclamó la reina asustada.

"Hola mamá ¿Se puede? Creo que tengo un gran problema, como ya lo habrás notado"

"Cielos Andy ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Estoy peor que antes mamá, antes con usar los guantes de vez en cuando y entrenar era suficiente, pero ahora definitivamente todo lo que toco se congela, el suelo por donde piso, todo"

"No sé como aconsejarte, a tu edad pasé por lo mismo, pero no tuve a nadie que me asesorara, te sugiero que hables con los trolls"

"Ojalá puedan ayudarme, porque el baile ya es mañana y..."

"Entonces ¿Si invitaste a alguien? ¿A quién hijo? ¿A Rose?"

"Por favor no revuelvas el cuchillo en la herida"

"¿Pues que pasó?"

"Se me adelantaron, Haldor la invitó antes que yo"

"Lamento oír eso hijo"

"Pero entonces yo le dije a Rose que yo tenía una cita con una chica fabulosa"

"Oh que bueno hijo"

"Pero el problema es que no tengo a nadie, sólo era una mentira para no verme tan desesperado, y ahora tengo que conseguir una cita"

"¿Por qué no invitas a Birgit?"

"Porque le dije a Rose que era una chica a la que ella no conocía"

"Entiendo, te sugiero que primero vayas con los trolls y soluciones tu problema"

"Ok, lo haré, te veré más tarde mamá"

Momentos después en el valle de los trolls.

"El aumento de energía es común en un ser mágico con dominio sobre elementos de tu edad, tus niveles mágicos se estabilizan, con los cuidados y meditación durará tal vez una o dos semanas y luego volverás a la normalidad, sólo procura tocar las menos cosas posibles, ni mucho menos a la gente y una vez que tu condición pase ya no tendrás que usar los guantes nunca más" le explica Pabbie

"Eso suena genial, pero ¿Dos semanas? Debes estar bromeando, debo ir a un baile y debo impresionar a una chica ¿Entiendes?"

"Ese baile no es tan importante, lo importante es identificar a la creatura de las alcantarillas" Dijo el sabio troll revisando sus libros "El consejo mágico espera un informe completo"

"¿Hay algo en los libros sobre cómo curar mi problema con mis poderes?" Dijo Andy tomando uno y congelando todos por error "Ups"

"No debes preocuparte por lo que los otros piensen de ti" Dijo Pabbie oreando las hojas de sus libros "El cuerno no hace al unicornio"

"De hecho si lo hace, sino sólo sería un simple caballo"

"No cuestiones a un sabio troll"

En ese momento, una mano lo jaló de la chaqueta hacia atrás de unos arbustos.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle consejos románticos a un troll que no ha tenido una cita desde la dinastía Mink? Sígueme chico tengo lo que necesitas" Preguntó Oppker.

Andy lo siguió y momentos después e hallaban dentro de una cueva donde el troll rebelde preparaba una de sus pócimas.

"Alas de murciélago, bang. Una pizca de romero, babum y finalmente, un poco de agua de sapo" Dijo el troll añadiendo los ingredientes y pronto la poción estuvo lista.

"Supongo que no esperarás que me tome eso ¿o si?"

"Como eres chillón. Nadie dijo que te la tomaras, observa y aprende" entonces procedió a introducir en la pócima un dije atado a un cordel y se lo colgó del cuello al chico "¡Bingo! Mientras uses esto la falla en tus poderes será una lejana pesadilla"

"¡Oppker amigo eres lo máximo!" Dijo el elegido abrazándolo.

"Oh, no es nada chico, sólo ten cuidado con él. Ya no hay verruga de sapo hasta dentro de 6 meses"

"Lo haré" Dijo Andy contemplando el dije con cierta tristeza.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"¿Te imaginas lo diferente que habría sido la vida de mamá si hubiera tenido uno de estos?"

"El dije es sólo un complemento chico, para lograr el equilibrio perfecto en tus poderes durante la adolescencia, requiere además concentración, ejercicio y práctica, similar a la que tú haces y que desafortunadamente tu madre no tuvo"

"Ojalá hubieras estado tú ahí, tú sabes más trucos sobre la magia, la hubieras entrenado como hiciste conmigo"

"Oh vamos chico, no te pongas sentimental, es inútil llorar sobre la leche derramada, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para tu madre, entonces tal vez tú no existirías. Ahora debemos pensar en el baile"

"Pero seguro todas las chicas ya tienen pareja y ya me encargué de espantar a las que no tuvieran"

"No a todas ¿Sabes? En el mundo mágico hay muchas posibilidades"

Ambos se pusieron en marcha.

"Escucha, si de verdad quieres impresionar a Rose, debes ir al baile con una belleza de primera, debes mostrarle que eres el mejor"

"Soy el mejor de todos"

"Bien chico, sólo sigue repitiéndolo. Conozco algunas damas que tal vez estarían deseosas de ayudarte"

"Je je, adelante Oppker" Dijo el chico entusiasmado mientras llegaban al bazar mágico.

"Ojos de tritón, ojos de tritón, cinco por un _magi-dólar_" Decía una vendedora sosteniendo un frasco lleno de ojos.

"_Wano_, no olviden su _wano_" Decía otro.

"Tapa orejas, escondan sus orejas puntiagudas" Decía un tercero ofreciendo unas orejeras.

"Bienvenido al bazar _Magus _chico, aquí puedes encontrar todo lo que necesitas" Dijo Oppker.

"¿Sabes Oppker? Estoy algo nervioso"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bien, aunque tal vez te cueste creerlo proviniendo de un galanazo como yo, pero nunca he tenido una cita"

"¿Qué pasa? Es demasiado para el todo poderoso elegido"

"Bien... Yo... no estoy seguro si..."

"Relájate, todo saldrá bien"

"Si tú lo dices"

Andy se disponía a caminar, pero su maestro lo detuvo de los pantalones.

"Hey, hey, no te alejes, no hables con nadie a menos que yo te lo diga. Algunos personajes son poco agradables. Fiuuu" Silbó Oppker acercándose a un puesto "Hey Verónica ¿Estás ahí cariño?"

Una hermosa joven acudió a su llamado.

"Oppker ¿Quieres aceite de murciélago?"

"Je je, no, hay alguien que quiero presentarte, Andy, te presento a Verónica" Dijo el troll acercando al chico, el cual nerviosamente aflojaba el cuello de su camisa sin decir nada "Vamos chico es tu turno de hablar" Agregó Oppker alejándose.

"Hey, hey, oye escucha, hay un baile en mi pueblo y me pregunto si tienes tiempo mañana, tal vez podrías..."

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, alguien movió el puesto ambulante que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, revelando que era mitad araña.

"Podrías sacarle un susto al susto" exclamó muy espantado mientras se alejaba a toda prisa

"Hey ¿Que pasa contigo?" Lo regañó Oppker alcanzándolo.

"Lo siento, tal vez me asusté un poco con las ocho patas peludas de araña que tiene"Gruñó el elegido.

"Pensé que te gustaban las piernas. Tranquilo, hay otras posibilidades"

"Hey mira ¡Mellizas!" Exclamó el chico señalando a unas chicas de su misma edad "Que bien, una en cada brazo"

"Hey, no son sólo mellizas, son mellizas oráculo, videntes. Como esos que ven el futuro"

"Wow, esto será genial" Mientras ambos se acercaban a las chicas.

"Hola chico simpático" Dijo la más risueña de las mellizas "¿Quieres que te diga en que fecha morirás?"

"Esta navidad recibirás una cámara fotográfica" Dijo la melliza apática.

"Verás chico, te lo explicaré" Dijo Oppker "Sara la señorita Alegría, sólo puede ver las cosas malas que van a pasar. Kara la señorita pesimismo, sólo ve las cosas buenas. Quien las entiende. En fin, escoge chico"

"Deberías hacerte revisar ese lunar en la mano" Dijo Sara tomando la mano del chico y riendo.

Momentos después.

"No elijo a ninguna" Gruñó el elegido "Escucha Oppker, sólo quiero impresionar a Rose, no traumatizarla para toda la vida"

"Tranquilo chico, sólo estamos comenzando"

En es momento, el elegido se fijó en una bella chica que compraba artilugios mágicos.

"Está bien, pero yo elijo a la próxima" Dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella.

"Olvídalo, algunas chicas son peligrosas. Quédate conmigo para que no salgas..."

Pero el pobre troll no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que fue jaloneado por un ogro.

"La... ¿Lastimado?" Tartamudeó Oppker.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" Dijo un ogro de menor tamaño "Tú si que tienes el descaro de mostrar tu cara por aquí"

"Herbert, vamos, te voy a pagar esa deuda, sólo necesito más tiempo"

Mientras ajeno a esto, Andy se lanzaba a la conquista.

"Hola ¿Vienes de paseo?" Preguntó el joven príncipe a la bella chica

"Ah, no, sólo vine por unos días a visitar a la familia"

"Bueno, una visitante debería tener el guía adecuado"

"¿En serio? ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?"

"Príncipe Anders de Arendelle" Dijo el elegido haciendo una leve reverencia y extendiendo la mano.

"Soy Jazmín" Dijo la joven estrechando su mano.

"Escucha, mañana por la noche hay un baile... y... y me... me estaba preguntando si ¿Talvez querrías ir conmigo?"

"Me encantaría pero..."

"¿Pero qué? ¿Son mis poderes? Porque se supone que el collar debiera funcionar"

"Tranquilo, tus poderes están perfectos. Pero debo llegar temprano a casa. Anoche llegué demasiado tarde y me metí en un enorme lío, no te imaginas"

"¿Qué tan temprano?"

"Tú sabes, alrededor de las 10:23 y 15 segundos hora Greenwich"

"¿Eh?"

"Es por ese asunto del ciclo lunar"

"Está bien, puedes contármelo todo en el baile"

En eso, la voz de su maestro troll llegó a sus oídos.

"Chicos vamos, sean razonables" decía Oppker mientras los ogros se disponían a darla una paliza.

"Hum, nos vemos mañana" Dijo el elegido corriendo en ayuda del troll.

"Creo que se me está yendo la sangre a la cabeza" Se quejó Oppker colgando de cabeza.

"¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?" Dijo el chico preparando sus poderes

"¿Cómo tú? ¿Enano?"

Los ogros soltaron a Oppker y este se estrelló de cabeza contra el piso.

Entonces el elegido los aprisionó dentro de un cubo de hielo y luego dando una patada a este, los hizo que cayeran cuesta abajo.

"Te debo una chica, estuvo cerca ¿no crees? Como sea, tal vez encontremos una bella chica en ciudad elfo"

"No es necesario Oppker, estaré bien" dijo el chico despidiéndose de su cita "Estaré perfectamente"

Por su parte, la chica continuó su camino, pero al pasar por un puesto donde vendían rocas lunares, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y lanzó un ligero gruñido.

Esa misma noche Andy se acicalaba para ir al baile.

"¿Qué opina de la rutina que he preparado capitán?" Preguntaba el chico mientras ensayaba con un trapeador

Pero por los nervios que tenía terminó tirando con el mismo, algunas cosas de su habitación.

"Pero ¿Qué manera tan horrible de bailar es esa?" Preguntó el soldado de nieve arrebatándole el trapeador y rompiéndolo por la mitad con la rodilla "Así es como se baila"

Y tomando una capa roja comenzó a interpretar una complicada coreografía de baile flamenco.

_Bamboleo bambolea_  
_Porque mi vida yo la prefiero... ¡Vivir así!_

Para al final hacer algunas gracias con la capa y concluir arrojándosela en la cara al chico, quien lo veía muy asombrado.

"Vaya, eso fue... fabuloso capitán, pero no creo que nadie ahí vaya a realizar esa clase de coreografías"

"Bueno, allá tú, pero no vayas a estrellar a la chica por todos lados como hiciste con el trapeador"

"Se lo prometo"

Momentos después su madre no paraba de fastidiarlo.

"Entrégale el medallón como una muestra de tu aprecio" decía la platinada guardando un elegante adorno en una caja forrada como regalo "Recuerda que no debes hablar con la boca llena, trátala con cariño, pero tampoco te vayas a pasar ¿eh? No creo que estés listo para esa clase de relación"

"Mamá, ya"

"Este será el momento perfecto para que te luzcas con los modales hacia las damas que te enseñaron tus tíos, oh, esto es tan tierno, mi hijo se está convirtiendo en un hombrecito"

"En serio mamá, ya deja de decir esas cosas"

"Y no lo olvides, si tiene frio no dudes en darle tu chaqueta, oh, te ves tan guapo, no puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto"

"Insisto en que ya fue suficiente y no te preocupes, sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer"

En ese momento entró Hans, quien también tomaría parte en la humillación del pobre chico.

"¿No es tierno? Nuestro hijo irá a su primera cita, este es un momento que debemos inmortalizar" Dijo el décimo tercer príncipe tomando una foto con una cámara de las primeras que se crearon y provocando una humareda "Parece que le puse demasiado"

"Oh papá, están apenándome"

"¿Sabes hijo? Tu traje luciría más si te quitaras este collar" dice el sureño disponiéndose a retirarle el collar mágico

"No papá, es por seguridad, últimamente he tenido algunos problemillas con mis poderes, este collar mantiene todo bajo control"

"Bueno, si ese es el caso ¿Qué te parece si lo escondemos un poco?" Dice el pelirrojo ocultando el collar dentro de su ropa

"Gracias , veo que tú si me comprendes"

Momentos después Andy y sus padres bajaron al salón, al cual entró Kai acompañado de la cita del elegido y Helena fastidiando como siempre.

"La señorita Jazmín" anunció Kai

"¿Sabes? Mi hermano nunca ha salido con alguien tan bonita como tú" le decía la sabionda "De hecho nunca ha tenido una cita"

"¿En serio? Es tan dulce"

"Si, es bastante simpático, tiene una colección secreta de insectos, su rata mascota se llama Nipy"

"¿Qué? ¿Una rata?" Pregunta la chica espantada

"Ja ja ja ¿no es preciosa mi hermanita?" Dice el chico aventando a la niña para que no fastidie "Bien, nos vamos al baile"

Pero en ese momento el cabello de Jazmín se atoró en la puerta.

"Oich, este cabello, que pena" exclamó la chica

"No, está bien, descuida, no hay ningún problema"

"Descuida, yo te ayudaré" dice Helena regresando con unas tijeras

"Esto no me gusta, la sabionda más tijeras es igual a un verdadero desastre. Mejor yo me ocupo de esto" dice el chico arrebatándole las tijeras y cortando un pequeño mechón de pelo atorado de su acompañante.

Una vez que la libera, le devuelve a la niña las tijeras y el mechón de cabello, el cual al apreciarlo fijamente parecía soltar un brillo rojo.

"¿Eh? ¿Y esto? Parece que brilla ¿Por qué será?" Se preguntó la sabionda observándolo fijamente

Mientras tanto, en el baile ya se encontraban varias parejas disfrutando de la fiesta.

"Escucha Ed" le dice Elli "Vine contigo, pero no fue para bailar contigo ¿me entiendes? Fue solamente para no quedarme sola ¿me estás oyendo?" Le preguntó al ver que no despegaba la vista de a un lado

"Claro que si" respondió el chico sin des enajenarse de lo que contemplaba

Lo cual era la hermosa cita de Andy.

"Bien hecho, ese es mi primo" opino Elli

"Elli, Ed, quiero presentarles a Jazmín" dijo el elegido acercándose a ellos

"Es un gran placer conocerlos"

Se acerco también Ostein quien venía acompañado de otra chica.

"Él es mi buen amigo Ostein"

"Hey, hey, hey, felicidades viejo, lo conseguiste, es preciosa" Dijo el vago estampando su mano con la de su amigo.

"¿Acaso lo dudabas? Je je je. Jazmín, él es mi amigo Ken" Dijo Andy presentándolos.

Ya que el chico de sus sueños iba a ir con alguien más, Birgit aceptó la invitación de Ken, pero ver a Andy acompañado por Jazmín la hacía sentir sumamente celosa.

"Y ella es mi amiga Birgit"

"Encantada de conocerte" Dijo Jazmín.

"El placer es mío" Respondió Birgit con una sonrisa fingida.

Cualquiera pensaría que con esa hermosa mujer a su lado Andy se olvidaría de Rose por completo, pero no era así, el chico vigilaba el lugar en busca de su dulcinea, hasta que la descubrió bailando con el bravucón.

"Bien, nos vemos luego" cortó el platinado la conversación y se alejó con su bella cita mientras su amiga veía con tristeza como el amor de su vida estaba con alguien más "Tengo que ponerme al día ¿si?"

"Podríamos hacer lo mismo Elli" dijo Ed queriendo bailar

"Para nada, ni siquiera lo pienses amigo"

"Está bien" Dijo Ed haciendo pucheros.

"Oh, que más da, supongo que un baile no va a matarme"

"Ese es el espíritu" Dijo Ed sacándola a bailar.

Mientras tanto, en el valle de los trolls Pabbie analizaba las muestras que tenían de la misteriosa criatura que atemorizaba el mundo mágico.

"No puede ser, el consejo mágico solicita reporte sobre la criatura y yo aun no tengo nada"

"Oye Pabbie" interrumpe Helena acercándose con el mechón de cabello "Mira esto tan extraño, es de una chica que saldrá hoy con Andy y..."

"No tengo tiempo para esto pequeña Helena, estoy muy ocupado tratando de averiguar qué es lo que a los seres mágicos últimamente"

"Pero es que mira como brilla"

"Espera ¡Nix!"

"Velsigne deg (Salud)" le dice la sabionda pensando que estornudó

"No, no, escucha" dice sacando un libro mágico el cual contiene una proyección de Jazmín

"Oye, esa chica es idéntica a la que está saliendo con mi hermano ¿Qué hace en tu libro?"

"Esta jovencita es en realidad una nix, escucha, este tipo de ser mágico es una bella mujer durante el día, pero se convierte en un ser roba almas cuando la luna llega por la noche a su cenit"

Ajenos al peligro en que se hallaba su hijo, los padres de Andy disfrutaban de un momento a solas en la recámara de la reina.

"Hans" Suspiró la reina sofocada por los besos del pelirrojo "Podrían descubrirnos"

"Liv está de compras con su madre, los sirvientes están ocupados con sus tareas, además cerré la puerta con llave, nadie nos interrumpirá" Dijo el pelirrojo aprisionándola contra la pared "Cómo extrañé tus besos"

"Yo también te extrañé Hans, ya quería verte, aunque cada vez que nos vemos en secreto, me tortura la angustia de que nos descubran"

"A mí igual, pero creo que eso le da cierto sazón a nuestra relación" Dijo el pelirrojo besándola del cuello "Siempre existen relaciones y amores que no pueden ver la luz, por una razón u otra. No deberían criticarlas ni sancionarlas, porque la mayoría de ellas no depende de la lógica ni de la razón, sino del corazón y los sentimientos"

"¡Que lastima tener que fingir sólo amistad, cuando lo que pasa es que te quiero de verdad! Me enamoré de ti como se enamoró el Sol de la Luna, aun sabiendo que nunca pondrían estar juntos"

"Esta locura que siento por ti es un placer que solo yo conozco y que solo tú puedes curar. Amo descansar en tus brazos mientras escucho tu corazón latir" Dijo el pelirrojo recostando a la reina sobre la cama y recostando su cabeza contra el pecho de ella.

"Ven y abrázame mi amor siente el latido de mi pecho... oye mi corazón que esta gritando lo que siento. Empieza a latir muy fuerte y cuando me besas siento que mi pecho va a estallar"

De regreso en el baile, Jazmín comenzaba a angustiarse por lo tarde que era.

"Oye, Andy, no olvides que tengo que estar en casa a las..."

"Si, si, si, a las 10:20, lo sé" Dijo el chico bailando con ella al son de la alegre música.

"A las 10:23 y 15 segundos, es el momento exacto en que la luna llega al centro del cielo"

"Claro, no hay problema, sólo quiero presentarte a unos amigos y luego nos vamos"

En ese momento pasaron bailando por un lado de donde se encontraban Rose y su cita.

"¿Eh? Hola Haldor, hola Rose" dijo el elegido fingiendo que recién notaba su presencia "¿Ya conocieron a Jazmín, mi hermosa cita?"

El bravucón contempló a la joven y de inmediato sintió que cupido lo flechaba.

"Encantada" dijo Rose saludando amablemente

"Oye, por vez primera debo reconocer que lo has conseguido" dijo Haldor alejándose un poco con Andy "No puedo creer lo hermosa que es"

"¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?" Fanfarroneó el elegido cruzando los brazos.

"Me quedé maravillado y yo que pensaba que mentías, pero era cierto, es divina ¿Cómo es que un perdedor como tú pudo conseguirla?"

"Oye ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó un chico abandonando a su cita para acercarse a coquetear con Jazmín

"¿Tienes una hermana?" Pregunta otro que hace lo mismo

"¿O alguna amiga?"

Y en tan sólo un instante ya hay un grupo de chicos rodeándola.

"Hey amigos, como ya le dije a mi hermosa cita Jazmín, si uno quiere salir con bellezas hay que bailar con destreza"

Mientras Andy presumía, su cita se alarmó de que la luna estaba más cerca del centro del cielo.

"Andy, se hace tarde y no me estoy sintiendo bien"

Pero el chico poco caso hacía, pues se sentía el rey de la fiesta.

"Si, si, si, si, un par de minutos más"

"¡Andy! ¡La luna!" Insistió la chica

"Oh si, lo sé, la luna es tan hermosa como tú"

Al ver que Andy no le hacia caso, la chica trató de escaparse de la fiesta, pero fue detenida por Haldor.

"Hey cariño, dime ¿ya te vas? El baile recién comienza" dice el bravucón tomándola del hombro

"Bueno yo... sólo... yo no me siento muy bien en este momento"

"Te diré algo, un buen baile conmigo te hará sentir mejor"

"No debería... tengo que irme, ahora"

"Vamos, bailar conmigo no le hace daño a nadie" y diciendo esto la dirigió nuevamente al centro de la pista

Pero justo en ese momento los ojos de la chica se volvieron rojos y comenzó a gruñir levemente.

"Oye Andy" le dice Elli "¿Viste a tu hermosa Jazmín últimamente?" Y señala a la cita de su primo bailando con Haldor

"Oh ¿Sabes lo que significa?"

"Si, que trajiste a una bruja traicionera al baile"

"No, Rose, no puedo creer que Haldor la abandonara así. Hum, claro que puedo" dice echándose porras a sí mismo mientras se acerca

Por si las dudas le hecha un vistazo a su collar y se cerciora de que todo esté en orden.

"Todo irá bien"

Y decididamente se acercó a la bella joven que se encontraba muy triste acomodada en una mesa.

"Haldor dijo que me había invitado para bailar con la chica más bonita de todo Arendelle... y cumplió su deseo"

"Vamos, yo quiero bailar con la chica más bonita de todo Arendelle"

Y de inmediato la sacó a bailar.

"Hey cariño" decía Haldor mientras bailaba con la nix "Realmente sabes moverte muy bien"

Por toda contestación la muchacha le lanzó un gruñido y sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

"Bueno... grrrr para ti también"Dijo el joven seductoramente sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Jazmín le lanzó una mirada maligna asustándolo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la nix le absorbió el alma dejándolo deambulando sin sentidos y procedió hacer lo mismo con el resto de los invitados.

Ajeno a esto, Andy bailaba con Rose.

"Escucha, yo lamento que Haldor te abandonara así"

"No te preocupes, bailas mejor que él" Respondió la chica mientras Andy la daba vueltas.

En ese momento un chico que había sido ya atacado pro la nix chocó contra Andy.

"Oye, mira por donde cami... ¿nas?" Dijo el elegido al percatarse de que algo andaba mal con el otro chico, le pasó la mano frente a los ojos y vio que no reaccionaba.

Al voltear se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

"Ah, regreso en seguida" Le dijo a Rose y corrió hacia le mesa en que se hallaba Elli y su amigo Ed. "Elli, pase lo que pase no dejes que Ed baile con Jazmín"

"Por favor Andy, sólo quisiera que Ed se atreviera a bailar con alguien que..."

Pero en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de que Ed estaba como hipnotizado.

"¿Ed?" Preguntó Elli "Hey, Ed, despierta quieres" Y procedió a golpearlo con su bolsa.

Andy mientras se escondió bajo la mesa.

"Oppker, debes ayudarme" Dijo el chico hablando con su maestro por su comunicador mágico "Mi cita está actuando muy raro"

"Hey ¿Qué cita?" Preguntó el troll mientras se relajaba en un spa mágico, llevaba puesta una mascarilla hidratante y pepinillos en los ojos.

"Invité una chica al baile que se veía muy normal"

"¿Qué hiciste chico?"

"Llevó una nix, la invitó al baile en su castillo" Dijo Pabbie entrando seguido de la sabionda mostrándole el mechón.

"¿Una nix?" Preguntó Oppker quitando los pepinillos de sus ojos y tragando saliva "Gulp ¿Te refieres a...? ¡Oh chico! Tu cita es una bruja come almas"

"¿Sí? Ya me di cuenta"

"Debes sacarla de ahí pronto. No te gustará lo que le pasa a una nix cuando la luna llega a su cenit"

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte gruñido, Andy miró hacia afuera y vio que Jazmín se había convertido en una creatura verde, escamosa, mitad serpiente y alada.

"Hum, creo que ya me di cuenta"

En ese momento, la nix absorbió el alma del resto de los presentes.

"Ah, Oppker, creo que mi cita se robó todas las almas de los chicos, músicos y meseros. Eso se llama matar una fiesta"

"Creo que puedo hacer una poción que te ayudará, dame una mano con esto Helenita"

"Muy bien ¿Qué necesitas?" Preguntó la niña mientras se acercaba al caldero donde Oppker revolvía los ingredientes

"Tú mientras debes mantenerla ocupada" continúo el troll rebelde

"Claro que puedo hacerlo Oppker" Dijo el chico saltando fuera de su escondite "Es hora de alegrar la fiesta" Agregó logrando pro fin cambiar su fino traje de príncipe por un elegante traje de hielo "Cuidado nix, porque el príncipe del hielo está listo para derrotar..."

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la nix lo arrojó de un golpe contra una de las mesas.

"Ahhh" Gritó el elegido quebrando la mesa y rodando por el suelo para ser atrapado de sus ropas por la nix.

"¿Así que ahora bailarás conmigo?" Preguntó el elegido seductoramente mientras congelaba el suelo donde se hallaban parados haciéndola caer.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla, pero la nix era muy fuerte y resistente y pronto lo sometió.

"¡Suéltalo malvada!" Dijo Oppker llegando acompañado de Helena, quien con sus poderes le quitó a la nix de encima.

"¡Suelta a mi hermano, cara de lagartija vieja!" Exclamó la sabionda luego de lanzarle un disparo mágico.

"Tómalo chico, esto servirá" Dijo Oppker arrojándole un frasco, el cual Andy atrapó en el aire.

"Já" Fanfarroneó el elegido "Despídete pequeña" Agregó bebiendo el contenido del frasco.

"¡No chico!" Gritó Oppker "Tú no tienes que beberla"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el joven príncipe escupiendo un poco.

"Se supone que debías rociar a la nix con eso" Dijo la niña.

"La poción le quita los poderes a quien sea que la toque" agregó el troll.

En ese momento, Andy se convirtió en un joven ordinario de cabello castaño y ropa de tela común.

"Oh vamos, un poco de ayuda Oppker"

En ese momento pasó Oppker ido de la mente, pues la nix ya lo había atacado, y cuando ésta se disponía a tirarle un zarpazo, Andy saltó quitando al troll y rodando ambos por el suelo.

"Sabionda ¿Puedes recrear esa pócima?"

"Eso creo, déjame echarle un vistazo al libro de conjuros"

"Bien, hazlo, yo la distraeré" dijo el elegido acercándose a los instrumentos de los músicos "Oye nix ¿Qué te parece si bailamos algo más movido?" Agregó usando las cuerdas de un violonchelo para lanzarle el arco, el cual la nix destrozó con sus garras.

Andy logró evadir a la nix corriendo por el salón ocasionando diversos destrozos.

"Sabionda ¿Cómo vas con esa poción?"

"Estoy en eso, si me estás apresurando me podría salir mal"

"Tómate tu tiempo, yo aquí aguanto"

La niña repasaba el libro muy angustiada.

"Andy, muchos de esos ingredientes no los tengo a la mano, tendríamos que volver al valle de los trolls y al mundo mágico para conseguirlos"

"¿Qué? Tienes que estar bromeando" dijo su hermano mientras la nix lo atrapaba de un pie y se lo acercaba malignamente "No podemos dejar que Arendelle viva una noche de terror ¿no hay otra cosa que podamos intentar?"

"Bueno... es sólo un presentimiento... pero ¡Dame tu collar!"

"No mi collar, todo menos mi collar"

"Es la única manera"

"Ahí te va" dijo el chico arrojándole el collar a su hermanita

En cuanto la niña lo tuvo en su poder lo envolvió con un brillo de su energía mágica y escabulléndose por entre las mesas y los invitados zombies se la disparó a la nix por la espalda.

Luego de una humareda, Jazmín cayó desmayada volviendo a su forma humana y devolviendo las almas robadas a sus cuerpos.

"Muy buen trabajo sabionda" dice el elegido chocándola con su hermanita "Así se hace"

"Hey chico, guardaremos a la nix en el valle de las rocas hasta que salga el sol" le dice Oppker llevándose a Jazmín con ayuda de la sabionda "Cuando se ponga la luna no habrá problemas.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Rose reaccionando.

"Hey ¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"No recuerdo nada"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Iban preguntando uno a uno los chicos mientras iban despertando.

"Hey ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta o un entierro?" Preguntó Andy pasando al frente, el efecto de la poción había desaparecido y su cabello volvía a su color normal, pero en ese momento comenzó a congelar el suelo y todo a su alrededor. "Pero ¿Qué? Oh no, mi collar" Exclamó angustiado al recordar que lo habían usado para el conjuro.

Al percatarse de las caras asustadas de los otros chicos por temor de ser convertidos en estatuas de hielo, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, Rose lo alcanzó.

"¡Andy!"

"Lo sé, lo sé, mis poderes, me iré antes de lastimar a alguien"

"No, yo... sólo quería agradecerte el baile"

"Oh... Hum... sí... Escucha, lamento que mi cita y tu cita fueran..."

"No importa, creo que ambos venimos con las personas equivocadas"

"No sabes lo cierto que es"

"Tal vez la próxima vez podamos elegir mejor"

"Je je je, claro que sí" Dijo Andy tropezando por unos escalones "¡Ahhh! Estoy bien, estoy bien"

Un vez que concluyó el baile, Rose volvía presurosa a su casa.

"Llegas tarde cazadora" Dijo la voz de El Cazador sorprendiéndola antes de que lograra escabullirse a su habitación

"Lo siento maestro cazador, perdí la noción del tiempo"

"Estabas en el baile organizado por la princesa Anna ¿No es así?"

"Bien, pues yo..."

"No trates de dar explicaciones, lo sé todo, y me parece que te llevas demasiado bien con ese tal príncipe Anders"

"Me parece que no es tan malo para ser mágico"

"¿Qué no es tan malo? Todos son iguales, impredecibles, inestables, peligrosos, mortales"

"Él no sabe acerca del mundo mágico, a lo que he hablado con él, piensa que su madre y él son los únicos"

"No importa lo que él piense, lo que importa es la realidad, este mundo no tiene cabida para fenómenos como ellos, y es nuestro deber como cazadores acabar con las creaturas mágicas que son un cáncer para nuestra sociedad. Y la primera regla para ser un buen cazador aprendiz es no contradecir a su maestro cazador, si quieres matar tu primera creatura mágica y volverte uno de nosotros, deberás acatar mis órdenes y valorar mis enseñanzas"

"Le aseguro que lo haré, maestro. Y le pido perdón por mi insolencia"

"Estás perdonada, pero recuerda que fueron creaturas mágicas quienes mataron a tus padres cuando apenas eras una bebé, de no ser porque yo te acogí bajo mi amparo no quiero ni pensar que hubiera sido de ti"

"Lo sé maestro, y nunca terminaré de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, también le agradezco que me considere lista para la iniciación y le aseguro que entrenaré con más empeño para finalmente matar mi primera creatura mágica y así formar parte del clan de los cazadores y vengar a mis padres"

"Eres una alumna destacada cazadora, con más miembros como tú nuestra misión de librar al mundo de esas despreciables creaturas mágicas se llevara a cabo más pronto"

Al día siguiente, en el bazar magus, Andy, llevando unos gruesos guantes para mantener sus poderes un poco controlados, acompañaba a Jazmín a su casa.

"Bueno, no estoy segura de cómo decirlo, pero lamento haber succionado el alma de tus amigos" Dijo Jazmín quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

"Oye, me repetiste mil veces que debías regresar. Pero yo estaba ocupado conmigo mismo"

"Aún así, debí decírtelo" Respondió Jazmín mientras se detenían frente a una gran puerta de madera "Bueno, yo vivo aquí" Dijo devolviéndole su chaqueta "En verdad lo pasé muy bien, créeme, a pesar de todo, ya sabes, lo siento... De nuevo"

"Ah, ni lo menciones, entiendo perfectamente los problemas que en ocasiones implica ser mágico. Sólo me alegra que cada alma volviera al cuerpo correcto"

Lo que el chico no sabía era que no todos habían vuelto al cuerpo correcto, de vuelta en el lugar donde tuvo lugar el baile, quedaban algunos rezagados.

"Por todo lo que es bendito" Exclamó Ed con la voz de Elli "Por favor dime ¿Qué estás mirando en ese espejo"

"Vaya" Dijo Elli con la voz de Ed mirando su reflejo en un espejo para maquillarse que sacó de su bolsa "Habría jurado que era un hombre, amigo"

Aunque pronto con la magia de los trolls, los volvieron a la normalidad, y ambos creyeron que sólo había sido un mal sueño.

Al terminar el baile, Birgit triste y decepcionada entraba en su habitación.

"¿Te divertiste hija?"

"No" Respondió la chica llorosa.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te trató alguien mal?"

"No, no es eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es que, tú sabes que a mí me gusta Andy pero sin importar lo que haga, él sólo me ve a mí como su amiga, incluso fui al baile con su mejor amigo a ver si se ponía celosos, y ni siquiera le importó, todo por estar obsesionado con esa tal Rose que ni le corresponde"

"Son sólo cosas de adolescentes, todos los chicos a tu edad se sienten raros y diferentes, prueban las delicias del amor, pero el que a esta edad les guste alguien, no significa que ese alguien será la persona con quien pasen el resto de su vida"

"¿Eso significa que aún tengo esperanza?"

"Claro que sí, eres una jovencita virtuosa, noble, leal, bonita"

"Gracias mamá"

Un par de semanas después del baile, Ken volvía a Arendelle después de haber estado ausente por unos días realizando unos trabajos de carpintería en un poblado cercano.

"Ya regresé papá" Dijo el chico entrando sonriente a la carpintería de la familia, pero la encontró vacía "Seguramente papá fue a hacer alguna entrega. Uf, me muero de hambre" De inmediato sus ojos se toparon con algo extraño. "Son las sillas que debíamos entregar hoy mismo, significa que papá no ha venido en unos días, ojalá no le haya pasado nada malo" Pensó Ken angustiado corriendo hacía su casa.

Al entrar sus hermanitas menores lo rodearon con caras de preocupación.

"¡Ken, volviste!"

"Sí, vi la carpintería vacía y me preocupé ¿Cómo está papá? ¿Acaso está enfermo?"

"No sabemos donde está"

"¿Qué?"

En ese momento entró su madre.

"Ken, hijo que bueno que regresas"

"Mamá ¿Cuando vieron a papá por última vez?"

"Hace tres días, como no regresaba, nos asomamos a la carpintería y los vecinos nos dijeron que llegó un tipo, al parecer amigo suyo y se fue con él, pero no supieron a donde"

"Pero eso significa que... no... eso no puede ser posible, él no puede volver al vicio del vino, no puede, nos lo prometió"

"Temo que no cumplió su promesa"

"Pero pasó varios años sin probar ni una copa"

"Eso es lo malo de quienes toman, si vuelven a empezar le siguen"

"Voy a ir a buscarlo"

"Come algo antes al menos"

"No gracias mamá, tengo que encontrar a papá" Dijo Ken saliendo de su casa sin saber a donde dirigir sus pasos. Por un momento pensó en ir a buscar a sus amigos, pero se arrepintió "No, ellos estarán felices con sus familias, además, no deben nunca saber que mi papá tiene problemas con la bebida, después de tanto trabajo que me costó ocultárselos"

Después de unos minutos de caminar, una idea llegó a su mente.

"Don Amund venía a verlo, él podrá informarme"

Ya estaba oscureciendo, cuando llegó a la casa del sujeto en mención y oyó dentro risas y alegría.

"Quizá me cueste trabajo llevarme a mi papá, pero lo conseguiré"

Al entrar, vio que Don Amund jugaba baraja con algunos amigos, pero ninguno estaba borracho.

"No, no está mi papá" Pensó Ken.

"Hola muchacho ¿Qué andas haciendo a estas horas?"

"Perdone que lo moleste, pero venía a preguntarle si ha visto a mi papá"

El hombre fingió no haber escuchado la pregunta.

"Sota de espadas, si tienes el rey me ganas"

"¡Que suerte tienes esta noche!"

"Dígame Don Amund ¿No ha visto a mi papá?" Insistió el chico

"No muchacho. No lo he visto" Y volviendo al juego agregó "Te toca dar a ti y que tengas buena mano"

"Pero apostamos doble"

"Los vecinos nos dijeron que hace unos días vieron a mi papá salir de la carpintería con una migo, y desde entonces no volvió" continuo el muchacho

"Pero ese amigo no fui yo"

Al ver el poco caso que le hacían, Ken decidió marcharse.

"Gracias Don Amund y buenas noches"

Pero antes de irse llegó a sus oídos la voz de uno de los jugadores.

"Mejor dile la verdad a ese chico"

Ken regresó angustiado.

"Por favor Don Amund, dígame ¿Dónde está mi papá?"

"¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa?"

"Algo me oculta usted ¿Acaso está en la cárcel?"

"No chico, se fue de fiesta con un tal Keldan, sólo él te podrá decir donde lo dejó"

"Muchas gracias por la información" Dijo Ken saliendo como una centella "Presiento que le pasó algo malo" Pensó Ken mientras corría por la calle.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste de una vez la verdad al muchacho?" Preguntó uno de los jugadores.

"A mí no me gusta dar malas noticias"

"Pobre muchacho, que trago amargo le espera"

**APUESTO A QUE ESO NO LO VIERON VENIR ¿QUÉ LE HABRÁ PASADO AL QUE AVERIGUARLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Y A MIS LECTORES COMPATRIOTAS MEXICANOS LES DESEO FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS!**!


	58. Chapter 58

**HOLA A TODOS, POR FIN PUDE TERMINAR ESTE CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER ESTE FIC POR TANTO TIEMPO, ESPERO NO LES PAREZCA TEDIOSO POR LO LARGO, PERO ES SÓLO QUE TENGO CIENTAS DE IDEAS LOCAS ACOMODADAS EN ORDEN CRONOLÓGICO DE ACUERDO A LA EDAD DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

**COMO TODOS DESCUBRIERON, LO DEL BAILE CON LA NIX LO SAQUÉ DE "JAKE LONG EL DRAGÓN OCCIDENTAL". ACERTASTE JOAN, LO DEL BAILE FLAMENCO DEL CAPITÁN LO SAQUÉ DE LA PELI DE "SNOOOPY", JE JE JE. LO DEL PROBLEMA DE KEN LO SAQUÉ DE LA CLÁSICA HISTORIETA MEXICANA "MEMIN PINGÜIN"**

**SE ME PASÓ DECIRLO EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, PERO LO DE QUE ANDY Y LA SABIONDA ERAN EL MAGICMAN 1 Y 2, LO SAQUÉ DE "DRAGON BALL", SIMILAR AL NOMBRE DE SUPERHEROE QUE SE PUSO GOHAN, EL HIJO DE GOKU "EL GRAN SAIYANMAN".**

**A VER SI DEDUCEN DE DONDE SAQUÉ ESTAS SITUACIONES PARA EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY. AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS:**

**RAFI LION RED: TIENES RAZÓN, EL CAPITÁN ES UN PERSONAJE MUY GRACIOSO, LE PONDRÉ MÁS PARTICIPACIÓN, SU UNIFORME ES AZUL CLARO DEL MISMO COLOR DEL VESTIDO DE HIELO DE ELSA. **

**JOAN: ACERTASTE SOBRE EL BAILE DEL CAPITÁN, JE JE JE, ESE MUÑECO DE NIEVE ESTÁ MEDIO LOCO. SI EL MOMENTO DE ELSA Y HANS FUE DEMASIADO ROMÁNTICO, PERO A ALGUNOS LECTORES LES GUSTA MUCHO ESTA PAREJA Y DECIDÍ DARLES GUSTO.**

**DURAN-NOMO: SE QUE YA QUIEREN QUE ANDY Y BIRGIT SE HAGAN NOVIOS, PERO ESO TENDRÁ QUE ESPERAR UN TIEMPO, AÚN LE FALTA A ANDY DAR VARIAS METIDAS DE PATA ANTES DE HALLAR SU AMOR VERDADERO.**

**MADAMEPURPLEFAN: A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTABA MUCHO LA SERIE DE JAKE LONG, Y SI TIENES RAZÓN ANDY CASI DA GANAS DE ESTRANGULARLO QUE NO SE DA CUENTA DE QU EL LE GUSTA A BIRGIT, ESTÁ COMO PHINEAS CON ISABELLA PERO YA SE DARÁ CUENTA DE QUIEN ES SU AMOR VERDADERO.**

**EL LEGENDARIO: ME PARECIÓ MUY BUENA TU IDEA DEL UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO CON UNA ELSA MALVADA, YA VERÁS QUE LO INCLUIRÉ. Y RESPECTO A ELLI Y ED, MÁS BIEN SE QUEDARÁN CON SUS PAREJAS QUE TENÍAN EN EL CAPÍTULO DEL FUTURO: BIRGIT CON ANDY Y ED CON ANGELITA.**

**SAMANTHA: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO, TIENES RAZÓN, TUVO UN POCO DE TODO, Y PRONTO VEREMOS QUE REACCIÓN TIENE ANDY CUANDO SE ENTERE DE QUE ROSE ES EN REALIDAD LA CAZADORA.**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO DE HOY PARA SABER DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUE LE PASÓ AL PAPÁ DE KEN.**

Preocupado al no saber el paradero de su padre, Ken salió de la casa de Don Amud en busca del tal Keldan, quien era según le habían dicho, la última persona en ver a su papá.

"Creo que sé donde vive ese tipo" Pensó Ken "A las afueras del oeste de la ciudad"

Al chico le parecieron siglos el tiempo que tardó en llegar y sintió miedo al verse completamente solo en aquella calle oscura rodeada de barracas.

"Dios mío, ojalá encuentre a mi papá"

Se paró frente a una puerta destartalada y llamó. No pasó mucho cuando una vieja de aspecto gruñón acudió a su llamado.

"¡Qué toquidos son esos! ¿Para qué vienes a despertarme muchacho?"

"Perdone usted, pero ¿Es aquí donde vive un hombre llamado Keldan?"

"Sí, aquí vive, para mi desgracia"

"¿Podría hablar con él?"

"Dudo que lo logres, desde hace dos días está borracho y le ha dado por llorar y decir tonterías, pásate, a ver si tienes suerte"

"Gracias"

La mujer lo condujo a la habitación donde el tipo yacía recostado sobre una cama destartalada.

"¡Hey tú! Aquí vienen a buscarte ¡Despierta condenado!" Dijo la vieja jaloneando al borracho del cabello.

El ebrio abrió los ojos y al ver a Ken se soltó gritando.

"¡Tú eres su hijo... pero yo no tuve la culpa... no la tuve!"

"¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Qué le pasó a mi padre? ¡Contésteme!" Gruñó Ken.

"Que no venga la policía ¡Que no venga!"

Enfurecido, Ken tomó al hombre por la camisa y lo sacudió con fuerza.

"¡Contésteme! ¿Dónde está mi papá?"

"Dicen que yo tuve la culpa porque me lo llevé a beber... pero yo no la tuve... no la tuve"

Frustrado y furioso, Ken comenzó a golpear a aquel hombre.

"Si no me dice la verdad, lo mato ahora mismo"

"Hasta que alguien te da tu merecido Keldan" Opinó la vieja.

"Ya no me pegues, no me pegues"

"Muy bien, dígame ¿Donde está mi papá?"

"Pues se lo llevaron a un hospital del poblado cercano de Bergel"

"¿Al hospital? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Lo atropellaron, ni él ni yo vimos el carruaje"

Sin tiempo que perder, Ken corrió como centella de vuelta a su casa donde explicó a su madre lo sucedido.

"… Y entonces se lo llevaron a un hospital"

"¡Virgen santísima! ¿Y está grave?"

"No lo sé, mamá, el tal Keldan no sabía nada al respecto. Pero tú tranquila, yo iré a Bergel a ver cómo está y lo traeré de vuelta"

"Yo voy contigo"

"No mamá, no queda muy lejos, a menos de un día de camino, mis hermanas están angustiadas, te necesitan con ellas. Yo estaré bien"

Momentos después Ken se hallaba en la carpintería de su papá.

"Ahí está Ken" Pensó Kristy entrando sin ser vista "Le voy a sacar un susto"

Ajeno a esto, el chico sacaba de una caja algunos billetes de los ahorros familiares.

"Pero ¿Qué veo?" Pensaba la princesita "Espero que Ken no le esté robando a su papá, él es un buen chico"

Pero con asombro, la niña vio como Ken caía de rodillas sollozando. Sin comprender todo aquello, Kristy salió de su escondite y se acercó a su amigo.

"¿Qué te pasa Ken?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Gruñó furioso al notar su presencia "¡Como siempre estás espiándome... metiéndote en lo que no te importa! ¡Vete de aquí!"

"Sólo pasaba a saludarte"

"¡Quiero estar solo!"

"¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Por favor, déjame solo, tu no entenderías"

"Claro que sí, somos amigos"

"Tú no sabes por lo que paso, no puedes ponerte en mis zapatos, tú tienes mucho dinero y tu papá no tiene el problema que tiene el mío, así que déjame solo"

Pero lejos de obedecer a la orden de su amigo, Kristy se lanzó a él abrazándolo con fuerza.

"No llores Ken, no me digas lo que te pasa si no quieres, pero por favorcito no llores"

Ken sintió consuelo en los brazos de la niña y correspondió a su abrazo mientras ambos lloraban.

"Oh Kristy, soy tan desdichado... mi papá está en un hospital en otra ciudad"

"¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué le pasó?"

"Lo atropelló un carruaje y debo ir a buscarlo"

"¡Es espantoso... terrible!"

"Lo sé, entre todos teníamos ahorrado este dinero, necesito ir a Bergel a verlo"

"Yo voy contigo"

"No, podría ser riesgoso, tú te quedarás aquí, sólo te pido un favor"

"¿Cuál?"

"Que no le digas a nadie lo que te he dicho ¿Puedes?"

"¿Ni siquiera a tu casi hermano Andy?"

"A él menos que a nadie"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque si se lo dices, querrá venir conmigo para ayudarme"

"Eso sería bueno"

"No, Andy es mi amigo, realmente lo aprecio y lo quiero como a un hermano. Pero no puedo pasar la vida esperando a que mi amigo el príncipe venga a solucionarme todos mis problemas con su dinero o su título. No, esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo. Además..."

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo más?"

"¿Sabes guardar un secreto?"

"Sí"

"La verdad es... que mi papá tiene problemas con la bebida"

"¿Con la bebida? ¿Acaso nunca le da sed?"

"No me refiero a esa clase de bebida, sino al vino"

"Oh cielos, en mis clases de ciencias naturales vimos que tomar demasiado vino causa muchos problemas y enfermedades"

"Entonces me darás la razón, de por qué no quiero que los demás se enteren, es un asunto delicado y vergonzoso. Prométeme que no dirás nada"

"Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero te aseguro que si Andy o los demás supieran, les seguirías agradando"

"Ya lo entenderás algún día. Bien, creo que es todo" Dijo el chico terminando de empacar "Hasta luego Kristy"

"Adiós Ken, te veré después, ya verás que tu papá estará bien"

Después de varias horas de camino, Ken llegó por fin al poblado de Berge.

"Preguntaré indicaciones para llegar al hospital" Pensó tomando un camino.

No muy lejos de ahí, alguien lo seguía.

"Oh cielos ¿Por dónde se habrá ido?" Pensaba Kristy tomando el camino equivocado e internándose en unos callejones oscuros por error "Ay Diosito Santo ¿Donde estará Ken? Eso me saco por entrometida. Ken ¿Dónde estás?"

Pronto oyó pasos a sus espaldas.

"Ken ¿eres tú?" Dijo volviéndose y distinguiendo una figura en la oscuridad "Oh Ken, gracias a Dios, creí que me había perdido y..."

Pero de inmediato la figura se convirtió en tres siluetas que pronto se convirtieron en tres bandidos.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren que niña tan bonita tenemos aquí"

"Oh. Hola, yo sólo buscaba el camino para llegar al hospital, así que si pudieran decirme como se los agradeceré infinitamente"

"Oh, pero ¿Ya te quieres ir tan pronto?"

"Lamento ser grosera, pero debo ir a ver al papá de mi amigo y…" dijo la niña intentando alejarse.

"Y mira que collar tan fino lleva, seguramente vale una fortuna"

"Y apuesto a que la fina seda de su vestido también debe valer algunas cuantas monedas"

"No, por favor, aléjense de mí, no me toquen" Gritó la niña dando una patada en la pierna a uno de los tipos y corriendo por los callejones "¡Ayuda, auxilio!" Pronto se vio acorralada en un callejón sin salida.

"¡Aléjense de ella!" Gritó una voz a espaldas de los tipos.

"¡Ken!" Gritó Kristy llena de júbilo.

"Tú no te metas" Dijo uno de los tipos.

"Ya me oyeron, dejen a la niña en paz o van a lamentar haber nacido"

"Creo que tendremos que enseñarte a no meterte en lo que no te importa" Dijo uno de los maleantes.

"Sí, y también lo hablador" Agregó otro.

"No se me acerquen o les rompo el alma"

Pronto Ken se enfrascó en una desigual batalla mientras Kristy observaba asustada como los abusivos golpeaban a su amigo. Así que decidió ayudarle, hurgó en la basura y no tardó en encontrar un grueso trozo de madera.

Y con esta arma se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de los maleantes golpeando a dos y dejándolos inconscientes. Y Ken noqueó al tercero de un gancho a la quijada.

"Uf, por fin, parecía que tenían quijadas de burro, que bárbaros"

"Ken ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien ¿Tú estás bien?"

"Sí, pero me asusté mucho" Dijo abrazándolo llorosa.

"Tranquila, ya todo pasó. Pero ¿Se puede saber que se supone que haces aquí?"

"Vine a ayudarte a encontrar a tu papá"

"¿Cómo diste conmigo?"

"Te seguí"

"Te dije muy claramente que te quedaras"

"Lo sé, pero mi conciencia me decía que necesitabas una amiga y decidí hacerle caso"

"Tú no debiste venir ¿Te imaginas lo que esos tipos pudieron haberte hecho si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo?"

"Lo siento, yo no quería causar problemas ni que te golpearan por mi culpa, yo quería apoyarte y mira lo que ocasioné, hasta te sacaron sangre de la nariz y la boca"

"Estoy bien"

"No, no lo estás necesitamos buscar agua para lavarte"

"Muy bien, además. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, no vayan a despertar esos tipos"

No tardaron en encontrar un barril con agua y Kristy ayudó a Ken a lavarse la cara.

"Ahora sólo hay que encontrar el hospital. Toma, ponte esto, hace frío" Dijo dándole su chaqueta parchada.

"Gracias, pero ¿Tú no tendrás frío?"

"Nah, estaré bien tengo cuero de cocodrilo"

"Je je je, eres gracioso" Dijo la niña poniéndose la chaqueta que le quedaba grande.

"No te separes de mí" Dijo tomándola de la mano.

Minutos después, Ken esperaba lleno de angustia el informe parado frente a la recepcionista del hospital.

"¿En dónde levantaron a tu papá?"

"No lo sé, sólo me dijeron que hace dos días lo atropelló un carruaje"

"Aquí está su nombre, pero tendrás que venir mañana"

"No, por favor, necesito ver a mi papá, quiero verlo"

"Hablaré con el doctor de guardia a ver si te lo permite"

"Dígale que soy su hijo, vine de lejos a buscarlo"

Y nuevamente la espera, en la cual Ken se mordía los puños queriendo contener su llanto.

"¿Eres el hijo del señor Dahl?" Preguntó el médico apareciendo por fin.

"Sí doctor, quiero ver a mi papá, no me lo niegue"

"Cálmate muchacho, debes saber que tu padre fue atropellado por un carruaje y tiene una pierna casi destrozada, se ha hecho todo lo posible, pero tal vez habrá que amputársela"

"No doctor, que no le corten la pierna"

"Son cosas que no tienen remedio, debemos ser valientes"

"Quiero ver a mi papá, se lo suplico"

"Entra, pero será inútil, estás casi dormido por los medicamentos. Tiene dolores muy agudos"

"Pero quiero verlo aunque sea dormido"

"Yo aquí te espero" Dijo Kristy sentándose muy mortificada en la sala de espera.

Conducido por el médico, Ken llegó hasta el lecho donde estaba su padre, su rostro estaba extremadamente pálido.

"Papá" Murmuró Ken con lágrimas en los ojos dándole un beso en la frente.

"Muchacho" Murmuró su padre abriendo los ojos.

"Papá" Dijo el chico abrazándolo.

"Perdóname hijo… perdóname"

"Nada tengo que perdonarte, y sólo quiero que vuelvas pronto a casa"

"Será muy difícil… muy difícil"

"Vamos muchacho" Dijo el médico "Tu papá está delicado, déjalo descansar"

"Sí doctor"

Momentos después Ken acompañado por el doctor caminaba por los pasillos del hospital hacia la sala de espera.

"¿No podrán salvarle su pierna?"

"Es difícil, pero te aseguro que hacemos cuanto podemos. Ahora vete a dormir, voy a darte un pase para que mañana te permitan entrar a verlo"

"Gracias doctor"

Al verlo salir, Kristy se aproximó a su lado.

"¿Viste a tu papá? ¿Cómo está?"

"Sí, lo vi muy mal, muy pálido y decaído"

"¿Hablaste con él?"

"Muy poco, pero me reconoció"

"¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Debemos esperar a que amanezca, el doctor hace lo que puede por salvarle la pierna"

"¿Dónde vamos a dormir? ¿En alguna posada?"

"No quisiera separarme de mi papá"

"Entonces podemos dormir aquí" Dijo la niña acomodándose en un rincón del suelo y Ken se sentó a su lado "Ya verás que tu papá estará mejor mañana"

"Eso es lo que espero ¿Sabes? Me alegra que hayas venido, a tu lado ya no tengo que pasar por esto solo"

"Oh no es nada, para eso estamos los amigos. Sólo espero que el castigo que me espera no sea tan severo por haberme escapado sin permiso"

"¿No dejaste una nota ni nada?"

"Sí, pero sólo decía que no se preocuparan por mí, no les dije más porque tú no querías que nadie supiera y yo te prometí guardar el secreto ¿Recuerdas?"

"Gracias, ya verás que cuando volvamos yo hablaré con tu mamá para que no te castigue"

"Ahum, bostezó la niña, tengo sueño"

"Trata de dormirte"

"¿Tú no vas a dormirte?"

"No creo poder, tú duérmete, yo velaré tu sueño"

"Buenas noches Ken" Dijo la niña recargándose en él y acurrucándose.

"Descansa" Dijo Ken con una sonrisa al verla dormir.

A los primeros rayos de sol, Ken, quien no había dormido en toda la noche, reconoció al amable médico que conoció en la noche, el cual se disponía a retirarse.

"Kristy, despierta"

"Cinco minutos más mamá"

"Despierta, soy Ken"

"¿Ken? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?"

"No estamos en tu habitación, estamos en el hospital ¿Recuerdas?"

"Oh sí, ahora recuerdo todo, vinimos a ver a tu papá"

"Exacto, y mira es el doctor amable que ayer me permitió verlo, tenemos que alcanzarlo"

Ken se puso de pie corriendo a su encuentro, seguido por la niña, que venía aún soñolienta y adormilada.

"Buenos días doctor ¿Cómo pasó la noche mi papá?"

"Pero muchacho, que temprano regresaste"

"Es que no me fui señor"

"Pasamos la noche en el hospital" Agregó la niña.

"¿Es tu hermanita?"

"Es una amiga ¿Cómo está mi papá?"

"Ya te dije que no sufre... pero ¡Mira que cara tienes... has llorado mucho! No debiste quedarte aquí, tu papá está siendo atendido por buenas personas"

"No lo dudo, pero yo no puedo dejarlo solo"

"Me imagino, pero tampoco puedes estar sin desayunar, vengan conmigo, yo invito"

Mientras caminaban el médico seguía hablando con él.

"Debe ser uno valiente en estas ocasiones muchacho y no dejarse llevar por la pena"

"Es que… si mi padre muere… no sé como haré para sacar adelante yo solo a mi familia"

"No hay que ponerse pesimista y pensar que va salir bien de la operación"

"Es que si le cortan su pierna no podrá trabajar ya y no sé si yo solo pueda sostener a mi madre y mis hermanas"

"¿Y por qué dices que lo harías solo? Yo te ayudaría" Opinó Kristy.

"Gracias, pero..."

"Cálmate por ahora y vamos a desayunar" Sugirió el doctor.

Momentos después en una fonda, el médico observaba la tristeza de aquel chico y de la niña, que al parecer se solidarizaba mucho con él.

"¿Qué van a pedir? ¿Unos huevos, una carne?"

"Gracias doctor, pero no tengo hambre" Dijo Ken.

"Si quieres que te ayude, me vas a obedecer ¿Qué te parecen unos huevos fritos con tocino?"

"Está bien doctor, me parece que eso suena bien"

"¿Y para ti pequeña?"

"Lo mismo señor"

Mientras comían, el doctor seguía hablando con ellos.

"Dentro de tu desgracia, has tenido suerte. Precisamente hay una convención de médicos osteólogos"

"¿Quiénes son esos doctores?"

"Son los que se dedican a todo lo referente a los huesos. Entre los médicos de esta convención, viene el doctor Varonoff, que dicen es una eminencia"

"¿Y usted cree que podría salvarle la pierna a mi papá?"

"No lo sé, pero dice que ha hecho operaciones prodigiosas"

"¿Y usted lo conoce?"

"Desgraciadamente no, es de ascendencia rusa, según he oído. Un hombre seco y extraño"

"Dígame ¿Dónde puedo verlo?"

"Está hospedado en la casa del alcalde"

"Pero y si mientras yo trato de verlo operan a mi papá"

"No muchacho, aún falta prepararlo y estabilizarlo"

"Toma, aquí tienes mi dirección por si me necesitas. Ve más tarde al hospital para ver a tu papá y después ojalá puedas conseguir a esa eminencia"

"Gracias doctor, le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por mí"

Más tarde, ambos entraban al hospital, cuando al fin el reloj marcó la hora de visitas, Ken entró a la sala general para reunirse con su padre fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.

"¡Ken, hijo!"

"¡Papá!"

"Muchacho, no sé que va ser de ustedes, van a cortarme una pierna. No creo resistir la operación"

"Ya verás que todo saldrá bien papá"

"No hijo, tal vez sería peor que yo me salvara, porque aparte de la pobreza, tendrían que cargar con un lisiado"

"No digas eso papá"

"Los médicos tratan de darme ánimos y confortarme a quedar cojo toda la vida... será mejor que me muera, Ken"

"No, eso no papá" Lloró Ken abrazándolo.

"Si me pasa algo en la operación, me voy orgulloso por el hijo que Dios me dio, eres bueno y serás el sostén de tu madre"

"No te cortarán la pierna papá, dicen que hay un doctor ruso que ha hecho operaciones milagrosas"

"Yo no estoy para creer en milagros hijo"

"Tú no des la autorización para que te operen, no lo hagas papá. Yo te aseguro que conseguiré que ese doctor venga a verte"

"Perdóname muchacho. Bastante te hago sufrir hablándote de esta forma, pero es mejor despedirnos"

"Tú no puedes dejarnos papá ¡No puedes!"

"Seca esas lágrimas, siempre has sido muy hombrecito"

"Sí papá. Pero yo traeré a ese médico para que te vea"

"Sí Ken, yo sé que eres muy listo y te prometo esperarme"

"Gracias papá"

Momentos después Ken salía limpiándose las lágrimas y aparentando que no había llorado.

"¿Qué pasó Ken? No me digas que tu papá se murió"

"No, claro que no, él va a estar bien. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder"

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A buscar a ese doctor ruso del que nos hablaron"

Pidiendo indicaciones y después de algunos viajes de polizones en carruaje llegaron a la casa del alcalde.

"Pero que bonito y elegante está este lugar"

"Demasiado, quizás ni siquiera me dejen entrar"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Por mis fachas de pobre"

"Yo no noto que estés fachoso, pero se me ocurre una idea, entremos con firmeza, cómo si ya conociéramos el lugar, como hacemos los de la nobleza"

"Yo no sé como"

"Pero yo sí, lo he aprendido toda la vida, tú sólo haz lo que yo haga"

"Bueno"

Ambos entraron a la casa, inclinando la cabeza como saludo a cuantas personas se encontraban en su camino, al verlos tan decididamente confiados nadie les impidió el paso.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar con el mayordomo.

"Por favor, quisiera ver al doctor Varonoff" Dijo Ken.

"¿Quién lo busca?"

"Yo señor, vengo recomendado por el doctor Adamsen"

"¿Y esperas que te reciba muchacho?"

"Sólo dígame si está, y si es posible anúncieme"

"Hoy es imposible, regresa otro día"

"Imposible ¿Por qué?"

"Porque en el salón de espejos hay una junta y él es el conferencista"

"¿Y donde es el salón de espejos?"

"En aquel extremo" Dijo el hombre señalando "Pero no puedes entrar, es a puerta cerrada" Y dirigiéndose a un sirviente agregó "Después de la conferencia los doctores van a pasar al comedor ¿Todo está listo?"

"Sí señor y acompaña a estos chicos a la puerta, no quiero que vayan a molestar a los doctores, ya les he dicho que hoy es imposible ver a alguno de los médicos que se hospedan aquí. Sáquenlos"

"No, espere, por favor señor... Usted no comprende... mi papá..." Suplicó ken jaloneándose.

"¡Suéltenlo! Es una orden de la princesa Kristal de Arendelle" Ordenó la niña quitándose la chaqueta de su amigo que llevaba puesta y revelando su fino vestido.

Esto ocasionó desconcierto entre los guardias, y Ken aprovechó esto para soltarse y correr en busca del doctor Varonoff. Y antes de que pudieran hacerle preguntas, Kirsty también huyó saliendo por la puerta principal y ocultándose en el jardín.

Abriéndose paso entre los médicos que salían de la conferencia, Ken pudo introducirse en aquel gran salón. Varonoff, rodeado de varios médicos que lo felicitaban fumaba su grueso puro. A distancia, Ken lo observaba sin atreverse a acercarse.

"¿Será él? ¿Qué voy a decirle?"

Pero llegó a su memoria el rostro pálido y desencajado de su padre y eso le dio ánimos para acercarse.

"Perdone ¿Es usted el doctor Varonoff?"

El hombre se volvió mirando a Ken de arriba hacia abajo y lo ignoró.

"Doctor Varonoff" Exclamó otro médico aproximándose al interrogado "Déjeme abrazarlo, su conferencia fue maravillosa"

"Gracias compañero"

"Sí es él, Dios me ayude" Pensó Ken y volvió a insistir "Doctor Varonoff quisiera hablar con usted unos minutos"

"Vamos muchacho, vete de aquí" Dijo otro médico "¿No ves que molestas al doctor Varonoff?"

"Sólo quiero que me atienda cinco minutos doctor"

"Señorita Natasha, venga un momento por favor" Dijo Varonoff llamando a su secretaria.

"Voy doctor"

"No sé que es lo que quiere este muchacho, atiéndalo usted por favor"

"Sí doctor"

Fumando su puro y conversando, Varonoff se alejó acompañado de otros médicos, ante la angustia de Ken.

"¿Qué quieres muchacho?" Preguntó la señorita Natasha.

"Sólo quería hablar con el doctor Varonoff"

"Yo soy su secretaria ¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"Hacerle una consulta señorita, es un caso muy urgente"

"Pero muchacho, en este momento el doctor no atiende a nadie"

"Yo necesito verlo"

"Si quieres verlo, será mañana... Está recibiendo de once a una"

"Entonces vendré mañana"

"Cobra por consulta 800 coronas"

"¿Ochocientas coronas? Las traeré señorita"

"Está bien, ven mañana a las diez de la mañana para que te anote, estamos en el quinto piso del nuevo hospital que está en el centro de la ciudad"

"Gracias señorita" Respondió Ken y pronto escuchó voces a sus espaldas.

"Ese es el muchacho, atrápenlo" Dijo el mayordomo.

"Entonces ahí estaré mañana sin falta" Dijo antes de salir corriendo huyendo de sus captores.

"Pst, Ken" Dijo una vocesita desde detrás de unos matorrales.

"Kristy ¿eres tú?"

"Sí, no pudieron atraparme"

"Me alegro, pero ahora debemos irnos antes de que nos descubran"

"¿Qué te dijo el doctor? ¿Que no le corta la pierna a tu papá?" Quiso saber la niña mientras caminaban por la calle.

"Mañana vendré a verlo, la consulta son 800 coronas y yo sólo traigo 200"

"Ósea que nos faltan 600"

"Y sé exactamente como conseguirlas"

"¿Ah sí? ¿ Y cómo le harás?"

"Tú ayúdame a encontrar un dentista"

"¿Un dentista? ¿ Para qué? ¿Acaso te duele la muela?"

"No, sólo ayúdame a encontrarlo"

"Si tú lo dices, aunque no entiendo qué te propones"

No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo.

"Ahí hay uno mira" exclamo la niña

"Perfecto, espérame aquí"

"Espera un minuto, estás actuando muy raro y pareces muy nervioso ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Sólo espérame aquí"

"No" Dijo deteniéndolo "No te soltaré hasta que me expliques qué te propones"

"Pues conseguir el dinero que me falta"

"¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Sigo sin entender"

"Vendiendo unos dientes"

"¿Qué? ¿Unos dientes de quién?"

"Pues míos"

"¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo te vas a quitar los dientes?"

"Obvio no todos, sólo uno o dos. En estos lugares pagan bien por ellos, con eso pueden hacer dentaduras postizas"

"Pero si te quitan los dientes ya no te saldrán de nuevo, son tus dientes permanentes"

"Lo sé"

"¿No te dolerá mucho?"

"Supongo que sí, bastante, pero es lo de menos, necesito el dinero"

"Eso es una barbarie, no te dejaré"

"Por favor, no compliques más las cosas ¿Crees que quiero hacerlo? Claro que no, pero ¿Qué remedio tengo?"

"Hay otras maneras de conseguir dinero"

"¿y cómo? Dispongo de muy poco tiempo y aquí el trabajo es escaso y mal pagado"

"Yo puedo ayudarte"

"¿Tú?"

"Sí ¿Te has preguntado por qué las princesas no solemos cargar dinero con nosotras?"

"Ahora no tengo tiempo para juegos"

"No, hablo en serio, no llevamos dinero porque siempre traemos algo de valor que podemos cambiar por bienes o servicios" Dijo la niña mientras se quitaba del cuello la cadena de oro que habían intentado robarle el día anterior "Esta cadena es muy fina, y estoy segura de que nos darán bastante dinero por ella, toma"

"No puedo aceptarla"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es tuya"

"Oh por favor, no seas orgulloso"

"No soy orgulloso, pero no quiero que alguien vaya a pensar que soy tu amigo sólo porque eres rica y pienso beneficiarte"

"Ay, vamos, tú sabes que eso no es cierto, no es eso lo que pienso yo de ti. Anda tómala, me la dieron como regalo de mi primera comunión"

"Es que aceptarla no sería correcto"

"Yo puedo vivir una vida larga, feliz y sana sin esta cadena de oro, pero en cambio tu papá no podrá si le cortan la pierna, por favor, déjame ayudarte"

"Está bien, la empeñaremos y te juro que trabajaré muy duro para pagar y recuperarla"

"Si eso quieres, pero conste que yo no te estoy cobrando"

Momentos después ambos salían de una casa de empeño con el dinero faltante.

"Ya está oscureciendo"

"¿Otra vez dormiremos en el hospital?"

"¿Sabes? Con el dinero que nos dieron nos alcanza también para rentar un cuarto en este vecindario, podría decirle al doctor que estaremos aquí, para que cualquier cosa nos avise"

"Eso suena bien, porque a pesar de que me serviste de almohada cómoda y todo, creo que nada se compara con dormir en una cama"

"Concuerdo, sólo espero poder dormir esta vez"

Más tarde ambos cenaban en el cuarto de la posada, Ken olvidaba su pena al escuchar el gracioso parloteo de la niña.

"¿No paras de hablar nunca?"

"Que curioso, la misma pregunta me la hacen Kai, Gerda, mi hermana, mi profesora, mi primo y casi todos los que conozco"

"¿Y por qué será?"

"Ay, es que no puedo evitarlo, si no estoy platicando me puede dar parálisis lingual ¿Te parece que soy fastidiosa?"

"No, eres muy simpática y bondadosa, nunca olvidaré este favor y algún día te recompensaré"

"Gracias Ken, pero ya te dije que no es necesario que me pagues, yo lo hago de todo corazón"

"Lo sé, y yo de todo corazón deseo poder corresponder a tu generosidad. No sólo me ayudaste a conseguir el dinero, sino que además me das ánimos y tu compañía me distrae de mi tristeza, eres como un bálsamo para mí ahora que estoy sufriendo"

"Oh no tienes nada que agradecer, y eso que dices suena muy bonito, ya verás que mañana cuando ese doctor opere a tu papá quedará como nuevo"

"Eso espero, gracias por cierto, también por interferir cuando me iban a echar a la calle, cielos, nunca te había visto tan autoritaria, estuviste genial"

"¿De veras? Es que usualmente no me gusta gritarle a la gente, pero esos tipos realmente me hicieron enojar"

"Recuérdame a mí no hacerte enojar, je je je" Dijo Ken mirando el reloj de la pared "Pero ahora debemos dormir, que mañana nos espera un largo día"

Momentos después ambos se hallaban instalados en sus respectivas camas.

"¿Ken? ¿Estás dormido?"

"No ¿Qué sucede?"

"Este lugar es muy oscuro y me da miedo"

"Oh, eso es sólo porque estás acostumbrada a tu cuarto, pero la oscuridad no te debe asustar"

"¿A ti no te da miedo?"

"No"

"A mí sí, porque no sabes que haya ahí si no puedes ver, podría haber fantasmas"

"Oh no tienes porque temerle a los fantasmas, hay que temerle más bien a los vivos"

"Pero a un vivo le das un golpe, pero a un muerto, ya no le puedes hacer nada, ya está muerto"

"Bueno, supongo que en eso tienes razón"

"¿Sabes? Si las cosas salen mal y no podemos salvarle la pierna a tu papá, aunque es matemáticamente imposible que fracasemos, tú y tu familia podrían vivir en el castillo con nosotros, tenemos mucho espacio. Y así tu papá no tendría que trabajar, los sirvientes le llevarían desayuno, comida y cena a la cama y ya no tendría de qué preocuparse"

"Es muy generosa tu oferta, pero ya te dije que no quiero que piensen que soy un aprovechado que me junto contigo o Andy para obtener beneficios económicos, sé que con perseverancia y esfuerzo podré sacar adelante a mi familia por mi propia cuenta"

"Entiendo y déjame decirte que eso me parece admirable, pero recuerda que si te ves muy limitado, la oferta sigue en pie. Ojalá yo hiciera cosas por mis propios méritos y no sólo obtenga beneficios porque soy una princesa, eso es sólo la mitad de lo que soy"

"Eso es porque eres una niña, todavía eres una semilla, te falta crecer"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Te lo aseguro, ahora debemos tratar de dormir"

Al día siguiente después de pasar a la oficina de correos para enviar un telegrama urgente a la madre de Ken para informarle de la situación, llenos de optimismo, a las diez de la mañana Ken y Kristy llegaron al hospital nuevo. Pero en esta ocasión, desde la puerta se les negó la entrada.

"Vamos muchachos, aquí no se viene a jugar" Dijo el portero.

"Señor, tengo una cita con el doctor Varonoff"

"No me hagas reír ¿Tú tienes una cita en este hospital tan fino?"

"¿Y por qué la risita?" Preguntó la niña.

"Porque estoy seguro de que pretenden vender algo y tratan de engañarme"

"No señor" Dijo ken "Si usted quiere pregunte a la secretaria del doctor" Dijo Ken.

"Es usted un descreído"

"Eso lo veremos" Dijo el hombre acompañándolos "Señorita Natasha, este muchacho dice que usted le dio cita para ahora ¿Es verdad?"

"Sí ¿Quién de los dos es que solicita la consulta con el doctor?" Preguntó la mujer conduciéndolos al consultorio.

"Yo, señorita"

"Entonces que tu hermanita se espere aquí abajo" Dijo Natasha

"¡No hay que ser, es mi amigo y quiero acompañarlo!" Protestó la niña

"Está bien, pero siéntate ahí y no hagas ruido"

"Descuide, solamente parpadearé y eso sé hacerlo en silencio"

"¿Traes el dinero de la consulta?" Preguntó la mujer al chico.

"Sí señorita, aquí están"

"¿Tu nombre?"

"Kenneth Dahl, pero no se trata de mí, quiero consultar sobre el caso de mi papá, que es muy delicado"

"Siéntate aquí un momento... voy a avisarle al doctor"

"Gracias señorita"

"¡Cuánto lujo hay aquí! ¿Verdad? Pero que tonto soy, si tú estás acostumbrada a esta clase de lugares"

"Sin importar el lujo o el dinero, los ricos no tenemos comprada la salud y este hospital tan caro es la prueba de ello"

"Vaya, eso fue muy profundo"

Los dos callaron al ver que la puerta interior se abría para dar paso a Varonoff, que caminaba lentamente con su puro en la mano. Se detuvo ante ellos viéndolos detenidamente.

"Yo soy el que desea consultarle algo doctor" Dijo Ken.

"Tú dirás ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Mi padre fue atropellado por un carruaje, señor; me dicen que tiene materialmente destrozada la pierna y que van a tener que amputársela, está en el hospital municipal y..."

"Bueno, no quiero saber de historias ¿Qué es lo que solicitas de mí?"

"El doctor Adamsen me dijo que usted es una eminencia para estos casos"

"No sé quien sea ese médico, y el que sepa que soy una eminencia no es un secreto, el mundo entero lo sabe; pero no acabo de entender qué es lo que quieres de mí"

"Dicen que usted hace operaciones maravillosas en casos como el de mi papá, sin necesidad de cortarle la pierna"

"Pero crees que yo...?"

El hombre se desplomó en su butaca riendo a carcajadas.

"¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo puedo operar a tu padre? ¿Sabes lo que yo cobro por una operación de esa índole? Cien mil coronas muchacho, por tu indumentaria y si tu padre está en un hospital de caridad comprendo que tú no tienes ese dinero"

"¿Cien mil coronas?"

"Siento decepcionarte Ken, pero no traigo nada que valga tanto dinero" Susurró Kristy a su amigo.

"Además, no he venido hasta acá a ejercer, únicamente a derramar un poco de mi sabiduría entre otros médicos"

"¡Por favor doctor, yo no quiero que le corten la pierna a mi padre!"

"¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?"

"No supliques a este barbudo Ken, buscaremos ayuda por otro lado. Mi amigo no tiene dinero pero yo sí, sépase que como me ve, yo tengo suficiente dinero para comprar este hospital con usted incluido y voy a conseguirle a Ken al mejor médico del mundo, así tenga que cruzar los siete mares. Si venimos a verlo fue porque nos dijeron que era el mejor, y para mi amigo yo quiero lo mejor, pero se me hace que esos otros doctores lo tienen en un pedestal que usted no merece ¿No le da vergüenza que una niña de nueve años tiene más voluntad que usted de ayudar al prójimo?"

"Bueno, para fuera que no estoy para oír tonterías"

"Vámonos Kristy... Yo... ya no puedo"

"No llores Ken. Ya nos vamos señor con barbas, pero parece que a usted se le olvida darnos algo"

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?"

"¿Cómo qué? Las ochocientas coronas que su secretaria se embolsó ¿O cree que vamos a pagar tan caro por venir a contemplar sus barbas de chivo?"

"Ya vámonos Kristy"

"¿Pero cómo vámonos? ¿No ves que se embolsó todo el dinero que teníamos?"

"¿No sabes que una consulta se paga?" Preguntó Varonoff.

"¿Y a poco esto fue una consulta? ¡Fueron insultos que es distinto! Se burló de la pobreza de mi amigo y salimos igual que como entramos y tal vez más tristes, porque ahora la esperanza de salvarle la pierna a su papá se ve más lejana y no disponemos de mucho tiempo"

Ante la alegata, la secretaria se presentó.

"¿Se le ofrece algo doctor?"

"Sí Natasha, hágame el favor de devolverles a estos chicos el dinero de la consulta"

"¿Qué se los regrese?"

"Sí señorita ¿No lo está oyendo? Regréseles a estos chamacos el dinero"

"Así si cambia la cosa" Dijo la niña y momentos después tenían de vuelta el dinero.

Al salir Ken iba muy pensativo.

"Quizá haya oro doctor" Pensaba "No puede ser este el único"

"No estés triste Ken"

"No puedo evitarlo, mi ilusión era este médico para que no le cortaran la pierna a mi papá y yo que le escribí a mi mamá diciéndole que lo solucionaría todo"

"Escucha, si volvemos a Arendelle puedo pedirles prestadas las cien mil coronas a mi tía, o está también el plan B"

"¿Plan B?"

"Escucha, esto es algo que no suelo contarle a todos, pero en Arendelle tengo amigos que podrían ayudarnos"

"¿Tienes amigos que son expertos cirujanos?"

"Algo así, aunque dije amigos, más bien son familia, ellos cuidaron de mi papá cuando no tenía a nadie en la vida"

"Vaya, eso si que es admirable, no conozco mucho a tu papá, pero me parece un buen hombre"

"Oh claro que lo es, y todo es gracias a la crianza que le dieron estos amigos de los que te hablo"

"¿Y cómo sabes que podrían ayudarme?"

"Porque sé lo listos que son para estas cosas"

"Lo malo es que ellos están en Arendelle y mi papá en su condición no puede viajar. Son las once y cuarto, ya es la hora de visita. Tengo que llegar al hospital y ver a mi papá, aunque no sé que voy a decirle"

"¿Sabes? Cuando le dije al barbas de chivo que recorrería el mundo entero buscando a alguien que curara a tu papá lo decía muy en serio. Dile eso, que aún no nos rendimos, tú puedes esperarme aquí y yo traigo a mis amigos"

"Realmente te lo agradezco, pero no puedes viajar sola, veremos como amaneció mi papá y dependiendo de eso, tú y yo viajaremos a Arendelle para traer a tus amigos"

Momentos después ambos caminaban por el pasillo de las camas de hospital y Ken se paralizó de angustia al ver la de su padre vacía.

"Señorita" Dijo dirigiéndose a una enfermera "¿Sería tan amable de decirme dónde está el enfermo de la cama número 89? Es mi papá"

"Está en la sala de operaciones"

"¿Y qué es lo que le van a hacer?"

"Van a amputarle la pierna"

"¡No, eso no puede ser!"

"Tú no sabes de estas cosas muchacho, es necesario"

"Mi papá no quería que se la cortaran"

"Tu papá firmó la aceptación hace un momento"

"Lo habrán obligado a ello. Él no quería quedarse inválido"

"Lo obligaron los dolores, pero no te pongas así"

"No permitiré que le corten la pierna a mi papá"

"No puedes impedirlo"

Zafándose de la enfermera, Ken echó a correr hacia la sala de operaciones. Alguien trató de detenerlo, pero supo evadirlo y logró llegar hasta la sala de esterilización en donde se sintió fuertemente detenido.

"¡Espera muchacho! ¿No sabes que está prohibida la entrada aquí?" Dijo uno de los médicos.

"¡No pueden cortarle la pierna a mi papá todavía, tienen que esperarme. Mi padre no se quería quedar cojo"

"Cálmate muchacho y escúchame... hay cosas que son necesarias"

"Sólo necesito más tiempo. Si me esperan un par de días volveré con los recursos necesarios"

"No podemos esperar más tiempo, si no le cortamos la pierna vendrá la gangrena y morirá. Desgraciadamente en el caso de tu padre, sólo hay un remedio: la amputación"

Pero otra voz se escuchó en el cuarto de esterilización.

"Tal vez ese no sea el único remedio, quizá exista otro"

Ken miró asombrado la alta figura de Varonoff.

"¡Doctor!" Exclamó el chico.

"Soy el doctor Varonoff señores. Quisiera conocer el caso del padre de este chico"

"El paciente ya está en la sala doctor" Dijo otro médico.

"Si ustedes me permiten, estudiaré este caso. Me tomará una hora"

"Desde luego doctor Varonoff"

"Dentro de una hora podré decirte si es posible salvar la pierna de tu padre"

"Pero... es que... Lo que usted cobra me llevará mucho tiempo reunirlo"

"¿Y quien te va a cobrar muchacho? A veces dejamos que la fama se nos suba a la cabeza, pero basta una maltratada que nos de la vida para bajarnos de las nubes, y vaya maltratada la que me dio tu amiga, lo que me dijo me dejó pensando y vine a ayudar" Y después dirigiéndose a sus colegas agregó "Ustedes me dirán, compañeros"

"Por aquí doctor, vamos a mostrarle todo el estudio"

Ken salió de ahí con paso vacilante, las emociones vividas durante el día lo hacían sentir mareado. La vocecilla de Kristy lo volvió a la realidad.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Llegó el doctor barbas de chivo a tiempo?"

"¿Y cómo sabes que Varonoff vino?"

"¡Cómo no voy a saberlo si me lo traje de la mano como de rayo!"

"Explícate Kristy porque no te entiendo"

"Cuando tú te metiste tan desesperado, yo quedé con el alma destrozada, así que me salí al jardín a pensar en una solución, y cuando estaba ahí, vi al ruso barbón que preguntaba por un señor Dahl y de inmediato me di cuenta de que era a tu papá al que buscaba y me acerqué, lo tomé de la mano y me lo traje volando para acá. Y no me detuve hasta meterlo por la misma puerta en que tú te metiste"

"Gracias Kristy, sólo por cuestión de minutos llegó a tiempo"

"¿Significa que no le van a cortar la pierna a tu papá?"

"Todavía no lo sé. Va a estudiar el caso"

"Entonces tal vez debería adelantarme a Arendelle para traerte el dinero para pagarle al doctor ese el dineral que cobra"

"No Kristy, dijo que no va a cobrarme nada"

"Ay ¿Y ahora cómo le hago?"

"Cómo le haces para qué?"

"Para borrar todas las majaderías que le dije"

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una enfermera.

"Muchacho, el doctor Varonoff quiere hablar contigo"

"Gracias señorita, voy a ahora mismo"

"Tengo miedo Kristy"

"Yo también, ni para que te engaño. A lo mejor todo esto resulta inútil"

"Espérame aquí"

"Nada de eso, ya me cansé de estarte esperando en todos lados. Al cabo Varonoffito ya no me cae tan gordo"

Ken, seguido de Kristy entró al salón en donde estaba Varonoff rodeado de varios médicos.

"Acércate muchacho, aquí en compañía de los colegas hemos estado estudiando el caso de tu padre. A pesar de que eres muy joven, yo sé que se te puede hablar con la verdad. Tu padre tiene la pierna materialmente destrozada. La amputación haría que él se restableciera rápidamente. En menos de un mes tu papá volvería a su trabajo sirviéndose de una muleta. Por el expediente, sabemos que son de bajos recursos económicos. Sin embargo, a través de varias operaciones, reposo y ejercicios de rehabilitación, tu padre no quedaría lisiado. Pero esto, hijo mío, tardaría casi un año. Cosa que creo imposible en tus circunstancias, mientras tu padre siguiera sujeto a ese tratamiento en el hospital, su situación económica sería muy complicada"

"¿Y haciéndole todo eso a mi papá no perdería la pierna?"

"No muchacho, pero te repito que es un tratamiento demasiado largo"

"Eso no importa señor, en mi familia tenemos manos, todos podríamos trabajar"

"Y yo le ayudo" opinó la niña.

"Me dicen los colegas que tu padre iba a la mesa de operaciones deseando quedarse en la operación. Tu palabra es lo que determina lo que debemos hacer"

"No le corte la pierna doctor, yo trabajaré más duro y les aseguro que nada faltará"

"Colegas, ahora ustedes tienen la palabra. Yo permaneceré en este país únicamente dos meses, el resto sería cuestión de ustedes"

"Encantado doctor. Este caso servirá para nosotros de una buena escuela" Opinó un médico.

"Sus teorías las veremos aplicadas" Dijo otro.

"Ya puedes marcharte tranquilo" Dijo Varonoff a Ken.

"Gracias doctor Varonoff, mil gracias"

"Haré todo lo que esté a en mi mano y con la ayuda de Dios, todo saldrá bien"

"Muchas gracias también a ustedes" Dijo Ken a los otros médicos "Que van a quedarse a cargo de mi papá"

"El premio lo mereces. Luchaste mucho hasta conseguir que Varonoff viniera al hospital a darnos cátedra"

"¿Regresamos al enfermo a su cama?"

"No, quiero hacer una detenida inspección" Dijo Varonoff acercándose al padre de Ken "Lo felicito amigo, le ha tocado ser padre de un futuro hombre del siglo"

"No le entiendo doctor"

"Que tiene usted un hijo que vale oro. Con un empeño como el de ese muchacho, puede desbaratar las rocas. Esté tranquilo amigo, no vamos a amputarle su pierna"

"¿Acaso es usted la eminencia de quién me habló Ken?"

"Llámeme como quiera, ahora sólo soy un humano con conocimientos que va a aplicarlos para salvarlo"

"Gracias doctor, gracias"

"No me las dé a mí, sino a su muchacho. Y ahora vamos a adormecerlo un poco con láudano, porque la revisión que voy a hacerle es dolorosa"

"Sí doctor, me pongo en sus manos"

Mientras, fueron muchas las horas que Ken y Kristy, sin comer, esperaron para que el Sr. Dahl saliera de la sala de curaciones, hasta que por fin, padre e hijo se reunieron.

"¿Está completo?" Preguntó la niña.

El papá de Ken entreabrió los ojos y al ver a su hijo, le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"¡Mi muchacho!"

"No te cortarán tu pierna papá. Tu curación será muy lenta, pero no quedarás lisiado"

"Me angustia pensar en tu madre, tus hermanas y en ti ¿Cómo le van a hacer?"

"Tenme confianza papá, yo puedo encargarme de la carpintería solo, con todo lo que me has enseñado, estoy más que listo"

"Gracias, muchas gracias. Tienen razón al decirme que soy muy rico por tenerte a ti"

Con los ojos llorosos por la emoción, Kristy se atrevió a acercarse.

"Hola señor"

"La princesa Kristy me ayudó mucho papá, y me acompañó a todos lados"

"Gracias alteza" Dijo el hombre

"¿Le duele mucho su pierna?"

"Sólo un poco, me dieron algo para el dolor"

"Hasta mañana papá, y no te apures por nuestra familia"

"Que mi bendición te acompañe hijo"

Esta vez Ken salió del hospital lleno de felicidad.

"Qué alegría Kristy, logramos casi un imposible"

"Pues lo lograste tú con tus ruegos, porque no creo que yo haya cooperado mucho con mis insultos"

"También, esos hombres que suben tan alto, a veces necesitan una sacudida como la que tú le diste"

"Entonces ¿Tú crees que también yo cooperé?"

"Claro, y mucho. Pero ahora tengo un hambre de león"

"Y yo de ochenta lobos"

"Vayamos a comer a algún lado"

"Pero con el hambre que traemos, a lo mejor nos sale más caro que la consulta de Varonoff"

Ambos disfrutaron de su cena y pronto Ken escribió a su casa y no tardaron en llegar su madre y hermanas para visitar a su padre en el hospital, también escribió a la familia real para decirles que Kristy estaba con él sana y salva y que muy pronto volverían a casa.

La curación del padre de Ken inició, la madre del chico y la mayor de sus hermanas se quedaron una temporada en el poblado vecino para cuidar de él, mientras que Ken acompañado de Kristy y el resto de sus hermanas volvieron a Arendelle.

"¿Entonces ahora van a vivir solos?" Preguntó Kristy.

"Será sólo una corta temporada, creo que puedo manejarlo" En ese momento se percató de que dos de sus hermanitas discutían "¡Mista, Noma! Ya dejen de pelear, y tú Syn sácate eso de la boca, tiene gérmenes" Dijo a una a la más pequeña.

"¿Seguro que puedes manejarlo? Si quieres pueden vivir una temporada con nosotros en el castillo y ya deja de decir que tú puedes solo, en ocasiones debes aceptar la ayuda de tus amigos"

"Muy bien, creo que tienes razón, con estos pequeños demonios que tengo por hermanas necesitaré ayuda profesional"

Unas horas más de camino llegaron a su destino y se dirigieron al castillo.

"¡Princesa Kristy que gusto verla sana y salva!" Dijo Kai.

"Nos ha tenido muy preocupados a todos" Agregó Gerda.

"Espere a que sus padres sepan que ya está aquí"

"¡Kristy!" Dijo una voz al final del pasillo.

"¡Elli!" Respondió al ver a su hermana.

Ambas corrieron y se abrazaron.

"¡Que gusto me da verte!" Dijo la menor.

"Y a mí igual, nos preocupaste mucho"

Después del emotivo abrazo, la mayor de las princesas dio una fuerte bofetada a su hermana.

"¡Ouch!"

"¿Cómo se te ocurre irte sin decir ni a dónde? Creímos que te había sucedido algo, te buscamos por todos lados, mamá estaba tan angustiada, no sé como puedo tener parentesco con un par de irresponsables e inconscientes que escapan de sus casa, como Andy y tú"

"No escapé"

En ese momento su discusión fue interrumpida por la voz de su padre.

"Vaya, la señorita por fin se digna a volver"

"¡Mi kristy!" Exclamó Anna corriendo a abrazarla.

"Mami"

"Por lo visto has aprendido las malas mañas de tu primo, no suelo pegarte, pero en esta ocasión te excediste, te mereces una buena tunda ¿Se puede saber por qué te largaste sin permiso ni autorización?" Quiso saber Kristoff

"No puedo decirles"

"Pues vas a tener que decir, ya nos explicarás después de tu castigo" Dijo tomándola del brazo.

"Señor Kristoff espere, ella estaba conmigo" Intervino Ken.

"Lo sé, y si fueras mi hijo también te daría una paliza ¿Con qué llevándote a mi hija quien sabe a donde y sin autorización ¿Eh?"

"No papá, él no me llevó, él no quería que fuera, yo quise acompañarlo"

"¿Tú quisiste acompañarlo? ¿Para qué?"

"Porque no quería que estuviera solo" Explicó la niña.

"¿Y por qué no pediste permiso o algo?"

"Porque yo le pedí que guardara el secreto y ella fue una muy buena amiga al no contarle a nadie"

"¿De qué gran secreto hablan?"

"Señor, le explicaré todo, yo no quería que nadie supiera porque mi padre tiene problemas con el alcohol, yo creí que ya había dejado su vicio atrás, pero recayó, hace unos días estando ebrio fue arrollado por un carruaje en otra ciudad, cuando me enteré lloré mucho, kristy estuvo ahí y me dio ánimos, yo le pedí que no me siguiera, pero ella decidió ir conmigo, yo no me di cuenta de que me había seguido hasta que ya estábamos allá. Y no sé como pagarle todo lo que hizo por mí, no sólo me ayudó económicamente, sino moralmente, a su lado ya no tuve que pasar por eso solo. Mi papá fue operado y estará en recuperación por todo un año. Mi mamá y mi hermana se quedarán con él allá una temporada, y yo me quedaré a cargo de mis hermanas. Sé que Kristy hizo mal en haber ido conmigo, pero lo hizo porque es una buena amiga, por favor no sea muy duro con ella"

"Oh Kristy, eso fue hermoso de tu parte" Dijo Anna.

"Pero aún así estás castigada"

"¿Qué? Pero ¿No oyeron todas las cosas lindas que Ken dijo de mí?"

"Las oímos, y gracias a él no te daré la tunda que tenía planeada, pero estarás confinada a tus estudios por una semana" Dijo su papá.

"¿Tanto así? Bueno, supongo que me lo merezco"

"Menos mal que lo reconoces"

Más tarde Ken se reunió con sus amigos y les explicó la verdad.

"En un caso angustioso como el que pasaste, creo que lo primero que debías haber hecho era buscarnos" Dijo Ed

"Yo sabía que ustedes estaban tranquilos y a gusto con sus familias y no tenía derecho en empañar esa alegría"

"Pero ¿Cómo a mi prima si le contaste todo?"

"Ella vino a la carpintería y me vio llorar, sin embargo yo como un pelafustán la corrí y casi la insulté, pero a pesar de todo, ella no se quiso ir de mi lado"

"Mi mamá hubiera gestionado que lo pasaran a un hospital fino y lo atendieran buenos médicos" Aseguró el joven príncipe.

"Eso es lo que no quería, Andy"

"¿Por qué no?" Quiso saber Ostein.

"Porque pensé que no era justo que la mamá de Andy se la pase solucionándonos la vida"

"Te aseguro que ella los ayuda con mucho gusto"

"Gracias amigos, no quise ser orgulloso o egoísta al decidir no contarles, pero es que pensé que lo correcto sería que yo resolviera esto solo, no siempre estarán conmigo y no debo atenerme"

"Lo entendemos" Dijo Ed.

"Además, no quería que supieran que mi papá tenía problemas con la bebida, eso me parecía muy vergonzoso"

"Eso no fue tu culpa, sin importar qué, siempre seremos amigos, y los amigos están juntos en las buenas y en las malas" Aseguró Andy.

"Gracias muchachos" Respondió Ken mientras los cuatro hacían un abrazo grupal.

"Oigan" Dijo el vago después de varios segundos "Como que este abrazo ya duró mucho ¿no creen?"

Ken junto con sus hermanas se instalaron para vivir una temporada en el castillo, aceptando la generosa invitación de Kristy.

La menor de las princesas se hallaba en su cuarto haciendo su tarea como parte de su castigo, cuando un toquido en su puerta la sacó de hacer cuentas.

"Oh... hola Ken"

"Hola"

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Yo... te traje algo..."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio... te traje este humilde obsequio" Dijo sacando de detrás suyo un ramo de flores.

"Es precioso"

"Quería agradecerte de alguna manera especial todo lo que hiciste por mí en estos días"

"Oh, gracias Ken, realmente lo aprecio"

"Mira, tiene algo ahí"

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó descubriendo un pequeño envoltorio con algo dentro entre las flores.

"Ábrelo"

La niña obedeció y descubrió su medallón de primera comunión.

"No lo entiendo, lo empeñamos para conseguir dinero para la consulta"

"Así es, pero yo lo recuperé poco antes de emprender el viaje de regreso"

"Gracias Ken"

"No, gracias a ti, nunca olvidaré tanta amabilidad de tu parte hacia mí"

"Creo que fue una experiencia que ninguno de los dos olvidaremos"

"Cierto y espero que eso nos una más"

"Yo sé que así será"

"Oye, y respecto a tus amigos expertos curanderos, los que me contaste adoptaron a tu papá, me encantaría conocerlos"

"Algún día Ken" Dijo la niña con una sonrisa y el chico le correspondió con otra.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? SÉ QUE SEGURAMENTE EXTRAÑARON A ANDY Y A LA SABIONDA, PERO QUISE DARLE PROTAGONISMO A OTROS PERSONAJES.**

**¿A POCO NO ODIARON AL TAL VARONOFF? LO BUENO QUE AL FINAL RECAPACITÓ Y ACCEDIÓ A AYUDARLES.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	59. Chapter 59

**HOLA A TODOS, ESTA VEZ NO TARDÉ MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR ¿VERDAD? EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR TUVO MUCHA ACEPTACIÓN, ESPERO ESTE TAMBIÉN LES GUSTE. PARA LO DEL PAPÁ DE KEN ME BASÉ EN LA CLÁSICA HISTORIETA MEXICANA "MEMÍN PINGÜIN".**

**AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS:**

**EL LEGENDARIO.- PARA EL FIC TENGO MUCHISIMAS IDEAS Y EN UNA DE ELLAS SI SE REFLEJA UN APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE Y ESPERO QUE TE AGRADE LA IDEA DE COMO SE DESARROLLARA**

**JOAN.- SI, ME GUSTA COMO SUENA LO DE KENISTY, Y YA VERÁS QUE EN PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS TRAERÉ A ELLIOT Y BIRGIT TENDRÁ MÁS PROTAGONISMO.**

**DURAN-NOMO.- SI, TIENES RAZÓN, ANDY ES MUY CIEGO AL NO DARSE CUENTA DE QUE SU AMOR VERDADERO ES BIRGIT Y ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA EL PROTAGONISMO QUE TUVO KEN EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO.**

**RAFI LION RED: TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO. RESPECTO AL DIBUJO, LO HIZO MI LECTOR JOAN, ASI QUE MÁS BIEN ÉL PODRÍA EXPLICARNOS. ANDY SOLO USA ROPA DE PRÍNCIPE EN OCASIONES ESPECIALES, NORMALMENTE USA TÍPICA NORUEGA, PANTALON, CAMISA, CHALECO. (SIMILAR A LOS NIÑOS QUE SE VEN EN LA DE FROZEN) Y YA VERÁS QUE EL CAPITÁN SALDRÁ MÁS E INTENTARÁ CONQUISTAR A LA REINA.**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

Luego de unos días, en el mundo mágico una camada de buitres parlanchines se preparaban para su primer día de cacería.

"Niños, ha llegado la hora en que deben traer alimentos" les decía la madre, una buitre de tamaño gigante "Vamos a ver, tú traerás un unicornio salvaje" les dice a los pequeños "Tú un Grifo _(Criatura mitológica, cuya parte superior es de un águila gigante y la parte inferior es de un león), _Tú un Basilisco _(Serpiente mitológica considerada el rey de las serpiente su veneno era tan letal que podía matar con la simple mirada)_ Y tú una Quimera _(Monstruo con cuerpo de cabra, cola de serpiente y tres cabezas: una de león, otra de chivo y la última de dragón)_"

"Muy bien mamá" respondieron 3 de los 4 niños

Y despegaron velozmente para cumplir con sus respectivas misiones, pero uno de ellos, el más tonto de los 4 se quedó parado sin hacer nada, hasta que su madre lo notó.

"Casimiro ¿Qué estás esperando? Vamos, date prisa, perezoso, vamos, a volar"

"No, no, no quiero ir" respondió el pequeño buitre con voz de tonto, mientras se acurrucaba con su madre

"Podrías intentar con algo pequeño ¿Qué te parece una niñita por ejemplo?"

"¿Una niña? Pero ¿Por qué una niña mamá? No, no quiero" respondió Casimiro acurrucándose nuevamente

No pudiendo soportar la holgazanería de su hijo, la madre buitre le dio un fuerte punta pie con el cual lo hizo salir volando, pero el buitre ni cuenta se dio y continuaba alegando y acurrucándose como si aún estuviera al lado de su mamá.

"No mamá, yo no quiero, no me gusta hacerle daño a nadie, no quiero ir mamá, te lo digo, no quiero… ¿eh?" pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que volaba por los aires

Y no teniendo más remedio se puso a volar perezosa y lentamente.

_"Baru paru paru para larala_

_Baru paru paru para larala"_

Mientras tanto, la sabionda se encontraba a las afueras del mundo mágico, en un lugar desértico, practicando con sus disparos de energía y su lazo mágico.

"Uf, sí que soy buena en esto" se decía a sí misma mientras se tomaba un descanso para hidratarse

En ese momento, el buitre Casimiro se venía acercando por el cielo y su mirada torpe se fijó en la niña, que era el encargo que le había hecho su madre.

"Oh, ahí hay una niña"

Escondiéndose entre las nubes, el buitre se fue acercando poco a poco.

"Je, je, he localizado a una víctima"

Y se lanzó al ataque en picada. Abajo, la sabionda se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba y al mirar al cielo descubrió al buitre que se le venía encima.

"¡Oye! Como que vas muy rápido y podrías estrellarte, pero descuida, yo te dirigiré" dice la niña divertida con el tonto buitre "Vas muy al este, muévete un poco al oeste, no, eso fue demasiado, regrésate un poco, vas bien, muy bien, ahora déjalo caer todo en picada"

Por seguir las indicaciones de la niña el buitre término cayendo pesadamente al suelo cuan corto era.

"Je je, como que te caíste ¿no te parece?"

Una vez que se le quitó al buitre lo atarantado, comenzó a canturrear.

_"Mi madre me dijo_

_Consigue la cena"_

"Oh, la cena, que rico ¿y qué cocinarán? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿eh?"

"Ni… niñ… niñe… niñu… no me digas, no me digas" responde el buitre sin recordar la palabra que busca "niñi… já" de pronto la atrapa del cuello y dice amenazadoramente "Es una niña, je je je"

"Muy bien, lo reconozco" dice la sabionda liberándose de su captor "Me atrapaste, pero, no puedo ir con estas fachas y esta mugre, espera a que me arregle detrás de esas rocas"

Feliz por lograr su objetivo Casimiro volvió a cantar alegremente.

_"Mi madre me dijo_

_Consigue la cena_

_Niña le llevaré"_

Pero desde atrás de las rocas se escuchó el canto de la niña.

_"Que buitre tan tonto_

_Si quiere su cena_

_Un fiasco se va a llevar"_

"Como que me quiere tomar el pelo y yo que sólo tengo dos" pensó el buitre

Y sin esperar más saltó detrás de las piedras, donde se encontraba la sabionda cubriéndose la boca por la risa que le daba molestar al buitre, pero en cuanto vio que llegaba de un salto, lanzó un grito y fingió cubrirse como si no trajera ropa.

"Que mal educado, no se debe entrar cuando una dama se está cambiando de ropa"

"Ay, perdone señorita" respondió el buitre dándole la espalda al tiempo que se ponía rojo como un tomate "No lo vuelvo a hacer…"

Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, la niña le estampó una fuerte cachetada y salió corriendo dejándolo tirado en el piso.

"Ji ji ji" río la sabionda ocultándose detrás de un arbusto

El buitre se puso justo a un lado sin notar su presencia y aprovechando esto le hizo cosquillas tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Jua jua jua" se carcajeó Casimiro hasta que le dolió el estomago

Y nuevamente la niña se alejó corriendo muy confiada porque lo dejó atrás, pero sin que lo advirtiera, el buitre la atrapó por la parte de atrás de su vestido y la elevó por los aires.

"¡Oye, bájame!" se quejó la niña

Pero como el buitre no le hiciera caso, entonces le arrancó una pluma de su cola y la utilizó para hacerle cosquillas en las patas.

Entonces Casimiro la soltó, pero tarde advirtió que se encontraban cruzando un precipicio, por suerte alcanzó a aparecer su lazo mágico, el cual atoro en la orilla del precipicio y evitó caer pesadamente.

"Si, estoy viva, fiu, que cerca la vi" exclamó desde el fondo del risco "Bueno, ya fue mucho de juegos, lo mejor será que regrese a casa antes de que mamá se preocupe por mí"

Pero de pronto, de atrás de un cactus salió el buitre y se abalanzó sobre ella.

"Ya te atrapé"

"¡Ah!"

"Ja ja ja"

"¡Auxilio! ¡Ay, no, me atrapa!"

Ambos rodaban por el suelo y se jaloneaban mutuamente, para luego convertir su lucha en un romántico baile.

"¿Te gustaría salir a pasear conmigo guapetón?" le preguntó la sabionda en broma, pero el buitre pensó que se lo decía en serio

"Si, pero tienes que pedirle permiso a mi mamá" respondió Casimiro poniéndose rojo nuevamente

Y para terminar el baile, la niña hizo que su pareja saliera disparado dando vueltas y que terminara enterrándose en la arena junto al esqueleto de un animal muerto, el cual Casimiro confundió con su propio esqueleto.

"Pero ¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy muerto? ¡MAMÁ!"

Al encontrar a su hijo de este modo, la madre buitre se enfureció con la niña.

"Óyeme monstruo ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi pequeño?"

"No se preocupe señora, su hijo está perfectamente bien, tarán" y diciendo esto la sabionda lo desenterró revelando que el pequeño buitre se encontraba sano y salvo

"Oh, mi pequeño está vivo" dijo la madre buitre cargando y besando a su hijo

"Si señora, su hijo y yo estuvimos jugando toda la tarde, pero apuesto a que está cansado y no querrá perderse la cena"

"Pero que niña tan linda, eres toda una heroína, salvaste a mi pequeño ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas a la cena?"

"Oh, no quisiera darle molestias"

"No es molestia, precisamente mis hijos fueron a conseguir manjares, que de seguro te van a encantar"

"Bueno, siendo así, supongo que será todo un honor"

"No te quedes atrás Casimiro, tú también ve a traer algo"

El buitre emprendió nuevamente un perezoso vuelo, mientras la madre tomó a la sabionda en sus patas y la llevó hasta su nido.

"Espero que te guste cómo cocino" dijo la madre buitre alistando un enorme caldero

"Mientras yo no esté en el menú"

"Oh mira, ahí vienen mis retoños, los veo y me siento tan orgullosa"

La niña miró en la dirección que la madre buitre señalaba y descubrió que cada uno de los pequeños buitres traían una enorme presa lista para la cena.

"Cielos" pensó la sabionda "Si que son rudos esos buitres, que bueno que me tocó lidiar con el más tonto de los 5"

Cada uno de los hijos echaba su presa en el caldero y su madre comenzaba a cocinarla y al final de la fila venia Casimiro, el cual parecía venir con las patas vacías, pero en realidad lo que llevaba era una pequeña abeja bebe y se sentía tan orgulloso de su absurda cacería que hasta venia canturreando.

_"Traje a casa una abejita_

_Muy bebe"_

Pero en ese momento la madre de la abejita llegó a salvarla y le dio al buitre un piquete tan fuerte que lo hizo salir disparado y terminó cayendo dentro del enorme caldero, arruinando la deliciosa cena.

Al final la madre buitre le dio a Casimiro sus buenas nalgadas por flojo y haragán, mientras que la sabionda aprovechó la confusión para escabullirse sin que lo notaran.

Y regresó a su casa utilizando los portales mágicos, pero para su mala suerte llegó tarde para la cena y su madre se había vuelto muy estricta al respecto con los horarios, en su intento por moldearla para que fuera una fina princesa.

"Hola mami, hola papi" dijo la niña corriendo a la mesa

"Hola muñequita" le dice su papá

"¿Dónde andabas Helena? Te busqué por los alrededores y no te encontré por ningún lado, me preocupaste" la regaña su madre

"Es que creo que me alejé más de lo debido, lo siento por cierto, pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí"

"Y llegas tarde a la cena, sin mencionar que nos interrumpes a tu padre y a mí que ya estábamos cenando"

"De verdad lo siento mami, te prometo que no volverá a suceder"

"Además tu tutora me dijo que hoy faltaste a tus lecciones ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo el día jovencita?"

"Oh... es que..." la niña no podía decir que tuvo una misión mágica y que luego se quedó entrenando

"¿Saben qué? Olvidemos este asunto y cenemos en santa armonía ¿Qué dicen?" Opinó Hans comprendiendo el predicamento de su hija

Luego de la cena la discusión continúo.

"No creas que vas a tomarte tus lecciones así a la ligera Helena por andar de vaga perdiendo el tiempo y ocultándonos las cosas, vas a recuperar esa clase perdida y para eso nos llevaremos a tu tutora a Arendelle"

"¿Qué? Pero si es fin de semana"

"Ya lo sé Helena, pero esto te servirá de lección para que no vuelvas a faltar a clases, por tu desobediencia tendrás que tomar lecciones durante el sábado y el domingo"

"Oh mamá, eres muy cruel"

"Vamos Liv, por un día sin lecciones no pasa nada, yo solía escaparme de mis clases a cada rato y mírame ahora" opina Hans

"Si Hans, pero no me vas a negar que en tu juventud no te hicieron falta unos cuantos jalones de orejas"

"No porque Helena se haya portado mal en una ocasión significa que siempre va a ser así"

"No es sólo esta vez, falta a las fiestas del té, a sus lecciones de modales y etiqueta, no voy a permitir que mi hija se vuelva una rebelde y de eso me voy a encargar yo"

"Oh Liv, si pudieras entender a Helena, que lástima que a ti no se te pueden decir ciertas cosas"

"Pero yo a ti si te puedo decir que dejes de hacerme ver como el enemigo, como si fuera la bruja mala del cuento"

"Mamá, escúchame, tuve un buen motivo para faltar a clases hoy, pero te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer"

"No quiero alegar contigo, si te digo que lo vas a hacer, lo harás ¿entendido jovencita? Y ahora me retiro a descansar, tuve un día muy largo hoy y me encuentro sumamente cansada"

La princesa de Baybiron se retira y el sureño y su hija pueden hablar con toda libertad.

"Mi mamá cada día es más insoportable, antes casi no me regañaba ni me exigía tanto"

"Lo sé, pero es que luego de un incidente en que rompiste un vestido nuevo decidió volverse más estricta contigo, pero te aseguro que todo lo hace únicamente por tu bien"

"¿Tanto le importaba ese vestido?"

"No fue por el vestido, fue por ti, porque pudiste terminar lastimada y ella no quiere eso. Si bien, Liv ignora que luchas contra tipos malos, los trolls le advirtieron que podrías ser mágica y luego de todo lo que le ha sucedido a Elsa y a tu hermano a causa de su magia, lo que menos quiere es que algo malo te suceda"

"Papi, quisiera poder decirle toda la verdad a mi mamá, tal ves así se enojaría menos conmigo"

"Lo sé, pero debemos esperar al momento correcto y presiento que no tarda en llegar, en algún momento tu mamá se dará cuenta de tus poderes, no puedes escondérselos por siempre, recuerda lo que le pasó a Elsa. Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que sin importar el rumbo por el que nos lleve la vida, yo voy a estar contigo siempre"

"Gracias papi. Yo también me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada"

"Que sueñes con los angelitos, muñequita"

Mientras Helena avanza a su habitación, pensamientos malignos llegan a su mente.

"Mi mamá no entiende mis poderes, es más, yo creo que cuando se llegue a enterar de ellos me va a tener miedo, puede que incluso ya no me quiera, es más, yo creo que desde ahorita ya no me quiere, sólo le importan sus modales y sus fiestas y siempre dar una buena imagen"

La niña estaba cada vez más enojada y no pensaba en la maldad de sus palabras.

"Pues creo que lo más conveniente será utilizar mis poderes para cobrar venganza, después de todo yo no tuve la culpa de faltar a clases, pero ella jamás me escucha"

Pero en eso, unos toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron sus malignos planes.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó molesta

"¿Qué modo de contestar fue ese?" Respondió Liv entrando

"Lo siento mamá, pero es que me haces que me enoje mucho"

"Y tú a mí, pero escúchame, no porque te castigue significa que no te quiera, al contrario, te adoro, pero es que tus vagancias me exasperan mucho"

"Y a mí tantas reglas y prohibiciones también me molestan ¿y si volvemos a ser como antes? Como cuando tú me dejabas ser feliz"

"Oh, mi amor, no me digas eso, que se me parte el corazón. Lo hago por tu bien, quizás ahorita no entiendas por qué es que lo hago, pero yo sé que en un futuro no muy lejano lo entenderás todo y me lo agradecerás"

"Entonces no me hagas que ahorita deteste lo que haces por mí, por favor, bájale un poquito ¿Qué te cuesta?"

"Muy bien, supongo que podemos tomarlo más a la ligera y darle tiempo al tiempo y para demostrártelo, sólo tendrás clase mañana sábado, el domingo lo tendrás libre y nada más porque me encuentro de excelente humor, sólo será la mitad del tiempo que sueles estudiar"

"Oh, muchas gracias mami, yo sabia que en el fondo seguías siendo como antes"

"Y de ahora en adelante, quiero que respetes los horarios lo más que puedas"

"Te lo prometo"

"Tampoco debes faltar a tus clases, después de todo esa es tu única obligación y debes cumplirla"

"En realidad no es la única, pero bueno"

"Si te refieres a ordenar tu habitación, no por eso debes faltar a clases ¿me entendiste?"

"Si mami"

"Bueno, ahora duérmete, porque mañana nos vamos con tu hermano, Anna anda organizando un evento cultural y quiero que tú participes"

"¿No habíamos quedado que las cosas serian como antes?"

"No será tan malo y te aseguro que te divertirás"

"Eso espero"

"Hasta mañana preciosa"

"Que descanses mami"

Afuera de la habitación de su hija, Hans había escuchado la reconciliación de las dos.

"Me alegra que ya sean mejores amigas otra vez" dice el sureño acercándose a su esposa

"Si, es que no podía dejar las cosas así"

"Hiciste bien, Helenita te necesita, pero no como un tirano, sino como una madre comprensiva y cariñosa, tal como eras antes"

"¿Tú también Hans?"

"Yo sólo opino lo que creo"

"Bueno, quizás si estaba exagerando y sólo me distanciaba de mi hija con esto"

"Me alegra que te dieras cuenta a tiempo"

"Bueno es que siempre discutíamos de todo, pensé que era hora de arreglar la situación"

Al día siguiente, en Arendelle.

"Fue culpa de los dos que yo me perdiera mis lecciones de ayer" decía la sabionda a su hermano "Así que lo justo es que me acompañes"

"¿Culpa mía? ¿No querrás decir que fue culpa de esos ogros rufianes?"

"Como sea, si yo voy a sufrir, tú también debes hacerlo, así que ven conmigo"

"Yo ya sufrí bastante ¿o es que ya olvidaste que uno de esos ogros me cayó encima?"

"Anda, no seas gallina, ven conmigo"

"Yo ya terminé la primaria, no tengo por qué tomar las clases de nuevo"

"Anda, hazlo en solidaridad conmigo y para que me soples las respuestas"

Y no teniendo más remedio, el elegido tuvo que tomar las lecciones junto con su hermana.

"Buenos días Helenita, en una mañana hermosita ¿no crees preciosita?" Dijo la tutora de la sabionda, una señorita ya mayor, pero muy optimista con una forma de hablar muy peculiar

"Buenos días señorita, si es muy bella" respondió su alumna

Por la manera en que la maestra hablaba, Andy casi se ahogaba de risa.

"Este caballerito que nos acompaña en la clasecita, es tu hermanito ¿o estoy equivocadita?"

"No, si, él es mi hermano Andy"

"Mucho gusto Andycito, ¿quieres repasar algún temita en particular hijito?"

"No gracias señorita, sólo venia a acompañar a mi hermanita para que no se sintiera solita" respondió el chico

"Pues en ese caso toma tu asientito muchachito y comencemos de una vez con la leccioncita"

"Si maestrita, por cierto sabiondita, me podrías prestar un cuadernito y un lapicito"

"¿Por qué hablas así?" Le preguntó la niña en secreto "Espero que no te estés burlando de mi profesora"

"¿Yo? Pero sabiondita, si tu maestrita es muy simpatiquita"

"Ya basta, deja de hablar así"

"No te distraigas Helenita, para mejorar tu caligrafía deberás copiar el textito que yo apuntaré en el pizarroncito, y tú principito puedes hacer lo mismo chiquito"

"Voy maestrita"

"Yo aclararé todas las duditas que estén en sus cabecitas. Y principito"

"¿Si profesorcita?"

"Puedes llamarme señorita Violeta"

"Ya decía yo que parecía una florecita muy bonita"

Cuando la clase terminó ambos hermanos salieron.

"Sabes? En un principio me dio risa la forma de hablar de tu maestra, pero creo que es muy buena persona y en serio le gustan los niños y darles clases"

"Claro que si, es muy buena maestra"

"Ya lo creo, lo que dijo yo ya lo sabía, pero repasarlo con otra forma de enseñar me ayudó bastante"

Esa misma noche el elegido y la iluminada, quienes ocultos en sus trajes de Magic- mans, se hallaban en el muelle luchando contra el clan de los cazadores.

"¡Yujú!" Exclamó Andy haciendo acrobacias en el aire y esquivando los disparos del arma mágica del cazador.

"¡Fuera de mi camino engendros, el escarabajo es mío!"

El cazador disparaba a los chicos, para evitar que le arrebataran su presa y Helena contestó el ataque disparando energía mágica.

Pero en una de esas el disparo del cazador dio en una de las cajas con las que estaba cargado el barco donde luchaban y de esta salieron volando diversas frutas, las cuales le cayeron en la cabeza a la sabionda como si fuera brasileña.

"Creo que con esto parezco una ensalada" se quejó la niña

En medio de los disparos, la cazadora localizó al escarabajo en el suelo y se lanzó a atraparlo.

"¡Lo tengo!"

"No tan rápido, nena, yo lo tengo" Dijo el elegido saltando y atrapándolo pero el escurridizo animal se le escapó "Cielos, es tan resbaloso como grasa"

"Yo si lo tengo" Exclamó la iluminada, pero el bicho era demasiado escurridizo "No, no lo tengo"

El escarabajo logró trepar a una torre de cajas de madera, pero uno de los disparos del cazador las destruyó y el insecto salió volando por los aires aterrizando en una maceta llena de tierra.

Ambos cazadores se disponían a apoderarse de él, pero Andy colgando de una soga como una especie de Tarzán se columpió dándole a ambos una patada que los hizo caer al mar.

"¿Qué te pareció eso maestro?" Fanfarroneó Andy aún columpiándose "Déjame decirte que no es fácil ser..."

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el distraído chico terminó estrellándose contra uno de los barcos atracados en el muelle.

"Ouch" Se quejó el elegido cayendo al suelo.

"Cielos, que golpazo, ya se desgració mi hermano" Exclamó la sabionda

"Te tengo" Dijo Oppker atrapando por fin al bicho en un frasco.

"Rápido, hay que sacarlo de aquí" Dijo Luminara.

"Todavía no entiendo" Dijo Andy poniéndose de pie y alejándose junto con los demás "¿Qué tiene ese insecto mágico que es tan importante?" Pero sin que se diera cuenta, las flores marchitas de la maceta en la que había caído el escarabajo, volvieron a la vida.

Más tarde en la plaza central de Arendelle, Andy conversaba con sus primas.

"¿Estás diciendo que ese escarabajo puede revivir cosas muertas?" Preguntó Ellinor.

"Eso dice Oppker"

"Cielos, eso es increíble ¿Y si revives a nuestros abuelos?" Sugirió Kristy

"¿Qué? ¿ A los abuelos?" Preguntó Andy

"Sí, yo pienso que eso haría muy feliz a nuestras mamás" Insistió la más pequeña

"Sí, supongo" Dijo el elegido

"¿No les gustaría conocerlos?" Preguntó Kristy

"De hecho sí" Dijo Elli.

"A mí igual" Dijo Andy. "Me encantaría preguntarles tantas cosas"

"Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos al cementerio real" Dijo la menor de las princesas.

"Es imposible Kristy, para revivirlos necesitaríamos sus cuerpos" Aseguró Andy.

"Cierto, sus cuerpos nunca fueron rescatados" Opinó Elli

"Oh, que mala suerte" Se quejó Kristy

"Además ya pasó mucho tiempo, eso sucedió hace 17 años" Dijo Andy "Nuestras mamás hace tiempo que se resignaron"

"Y nosotros hemos vivido toda una vida sin hacerlo y yo pienso que no debemos meternos ni con las leyes naturales ni con las leyes divinas, eso de andar reviviendo muertos me suena peligroso" Opinó la mayor de las princesas.

"Concuerdo. Y ahora no pensemos cosas tristes, viene el fin de semana y debo planear la diversión y..." Dijo Andy.

No terminó de hablar al ver pasar cerca a Rose.

"Oh...Rose..." Suspiró el elegido contemplándola.

"¿Sabes Andy? Si tanto te gusta Rose, pídele una cita de una vez por todas y deja de sufrir" Dijo Ellinor sacudiéndolo.

"¿Una cita? Je je je, no puede ser prima, el todopoderoso príncipe del hielo debe tomarse las cosas con calma" Agregó acicalándose galantemente el cabello "Mira y aprende"

Andy avanzó hasta llegar con Rose.

"Oh... hola ¿Qué tal Rose? No he tenido oportunidad de bailar contigo desde que hablamos, es decir bailarte luego del hable... es decir..." Tartamudeó el chico nervioso y sudando.

"Ji ji ji" Rio Kristy desde la distancia "Lo único que he aprendido es que el poderoso príncipe del hielo no sabe hablar ji ji ji"

"Está bien" Dijo Rose "Sé de que hablas, también me alegra verte"

"Cleopatra" Dijo Anna acercándose "Tendremos ensayo en cinco minutos"

"Oye" Dijo Andy "¿Mi tía te llamó Cleopatra?"

"Sí, como sabrás tu tía tiene un montón de ideas para aumentar el nivel cultural entre los jóvenes, está armando un grupo de teatro que montará próximamente la obra Marco Antonio y Cleopatra: La celebración de Shakespeare"

"Y tu amiga Rose, es la reina del Nilo" Dijo Anna "Bien, vamos linda, el escenario nos llama, es mi oportunidad de mostrar al mundo mis dotes como directora de teatro" Agregó mientras ambas caminaban.

"Andy, nos vemos pronto"

"¿Pronto?" Preguntó Anna "Temo que eso tendrá que esperar, pasarás la próxima semana comiendo, bebiendo y estudiando Antonio y Cleopatra"

"Lo siento Andy"

"Bien, ahora solamente nos queda encontrar un Antonio" Dijo Anna alejándose con Rose.

"Antonio ¿Eh?" Murmuró Andy pensativo "El amor más grande de Cleopatra"

"No Andy" Dijo Elli acercándose "Por favor no me digas que actuarás en una obra sólo para poder estar cerca de Rose.

Ante esta pregunta, la imaginación de Andy comenzó a volar y pronto comenzó a soñar con una sexy Rose vestida de reina egipcia.

_"Cleo, mi reina, aquí estoy" Decía Andy aproximándose a ella llevando puesta una armadura romana y hojas de laurel sobre su cabeza "Tu Antonio ya llegó"_

_"Entonces ensayemos" Respondió Rose tomando asiento y leyendo su libreto "Jamás nadie, sólo Antonio debería conquistar a Antonio... Pero, no sucedió"_

_"Hey hey hey, escucha esto, me muero Egipto... me muero, sólo importunaré a la muerte un momento, hasta que de miles de besos, el sabor de mis labios, deje en los tuyos" Recitó Andy disponiéndose a besarla._

"Mua, mua, mua" Pero al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que era a su reno a quien besaba "¡Frans!"

"Puaj, puaj, puaj" Se quejaron ambos escupiendo.

Saliendo de su mundo de fantasía, Andy se percató de que estaba en su castillo de hielo en medio de una reunión con los trolls y la sabionda.

"Joven Anders, oíste algo de lo que dije?" Quiso saber Pabbie.

"Oh.. Claro... acabas de decir un antiguo proverbio que es la clave para que yo aprenda"

"Lo que Pabbie nos dijo" Opinó la sabionda "Que deberíamos proteger al escarabajo hasta que podamos devolverlo a Egipto"

"Oh, ya sabía. Y hey, claro, no hay problema, es muy sencillo" Fanfarroneó el elegido jugueteando con el frasco que contenía el escarabajo "Y bien ¿Saben lo que significa importunar?" Quiso saber el chico releyendo su libreto para la obra.

Mientras en la guarida del cazador.

"Basta por hoy con ese tal elegido, seguiremos la búsqueda mañana" Dijo el cazador a su aprendiz "Los encontraremos a ellos y al escarabajo"

"No sabemos si ellos ya lo mandaron de regreso a Egipto" Dijo la cazadora quitándose su máscara ninja "Deberíamos desistir y..."

"¿Desistir?" Gruñó su maestro "Esos seres mágicos tienen que morir, no lo olvides jamás. Es tu destino, como es el mío" Agregó quitándose un guante y revelando una marca de nacimiento con una forma de símbolo mágico similar a la de Rose. "Y el de ellos" Dijo señalando numerosas estatuas de antiguos cazadores.

"Lo comprendo maestro cazador" Dijo la chica mirando la marca en su propia mano "Pero ¿Por qué ese insecto egipcio es tan importante?"

Momentos después maestro y aprendiz caminaban por unas catacumbas.

"Durante generaciones el clan de los cazadores, les ha dado caza a las creaturas mágicas, pero los trolls y sus aliados se han interpuesto en nuestro camino. Pero ya no más" Aseguró mientras ambos entraban a un sitio con diversos ataúdes "Cuando tenga el escarabajo, usaremos su poder restaurador para revivir antiguas generaciones de cazadores"

Mientras Rose caminaba viendo el gran número de ataúdes.

"Se convertirán en mi ejército y eliminarán a esos trolls para siempre, je je je"

De vuelta en Arendelle, Anna se hallaba haciendo las audiciones para encontrar al perfecto Marco Antonio.

"_Pero no fue el valor de César el que derrocó a Antonio_" Leía con dificultad Haldor, el bravucón, intentando obtener el papel "_Sino fue el valor de Antonio el que triunfó sobre sí mismo_... Bien ¿Junto mis labios con los de Cleopatra ahora o más tarde?"

Ante esto, la directora de la obra, tomó nota descartándolo en seguida.

Otro chico probaba suerte.

"Soy un buen bateador, pero lo que más me gusta es ser pitcher"

Anna y el resto del elenco, sólo lo miraban extrañados.

"Esto es para las pruebas de béisbol ¿No?"

Incluso el capitán Escarcha se presentó a las audiciones.

"Hago esta audición para obtener el papel de suplente, ya que me sé las obras de Shakespeare de memoria y como ventaja adicional, soy un gran bailarín" Agregó repitiendo su rutina de baile flamenco.

"Ahora atención" Dijo Andy subiendo al escenario "Porque el príncipe del hielo está presente para dar una audición por su personaje Marco Antonio" En ese momento sintió que los nervios lo traicionaban, pero al ver a Rose se sobrepuso haciendo una dramática actuación "_Me muero Egipto, me muero, sólo importunaré a la muerte un momento, hasta que de miles de besos, el sabor de mis labios, deje en los tuyos_" Concluyó cayendo de rodillas.

Más tarde Andy corría por la plaza principal.

"Hey, Kristy, Elli, Sabionda, el plan funcionó, me dieron el papel"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Elli sorprendida.

"Cielos, creo que esa obra debería llamarse más bien: _Prueba viviente de que el nepotismo continúa vigente en nuestros días_" Opinó la sabionda.

"Y yo voy a ser el suplente" Exclamó el Capitán.

"Andy, deja ya de pretender ser un roba corazones, y pídele una cita de una buena vez" Dijo Ellinor.

Andy no prestó mucha atención a las palabras de su prima al divisar a Rose.

"Hey, oye Cleo, mi reina, hey, aquí estoy, tu Antonio ya llegó" Dijo acercándose a ella.

"Oh, lo intenté" Suspiró Ellinor desde su lugar exasperada con su primo.

"Sé que lo hiciste hermana, sé que lo hiciste"

"Oh será algo genial Andy, no puedo esperar el momento de ensayar" Dijo Rose.

"Yo pienso lo mismo ¿Qué tal un ensayo de los papeles principales los dos solos en tu casa? Mis clases terminan a las 2pm"

"En mi casa no es una buena idea"

"Está bien, sé a donde podemos ir sin que nos interrumpan"

Al volver a sus estudios, Andy era felicitado por su madre y su tía.

"Cielos Andy" Dijo Anna "No sabía que tenías tan grandes dotes de actor"

"Oh gracias tía, ya sabes, es uno de mis muchos talentos ocultos"

"Aunque ciertamente me sorprendió verte en las audiciones, especialmente después de que no mostraste mucho interés cuando les conté sobre mi idea de llevar a escena esta obra"

"Oh, sólo pensé en que tenías razón sobre promover nuestro interés como jóvenes en las artes y la cultura"

"Pues creo que no pude elegir un Antonio mejor, y no lo digo sólo porque seas mi sobrino"

Más tarde, Rose se maravillaba con el castillo de hielo.

"Wow, ¿Todo está hecho de hielo?"

"Vaya que sí ¿Me disculpas un momento?"

Andy se adelantó y se topó con Malvavisco.

"¡Hermano!" Exclamó el gigante de nieve dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Hola grandulón, también me alegra verte, escucha ¿Ves esa chica de ahí? Quiero estar a solas con ella"

"¿Para qué?"

"Tú ayúdame y no entres en detalles, primero que nada, no debe verte, la asustarías, así que escóndete en la montaña, pero antes llévate todo esto" Agregó dándole varias cosas que guardaban de sus misiones. "Ah y gigantón, es sólo por esta vez, recuerda que nadie debe entrar aquí, esa es tu prioridad número uno"

Posteriormente usando sus poderes, ocultó el resto de las cosas que podrían revelar el mundo mágico.

"Hey Rose, ya puedes pasar"

"Estaba ordenando, ya sabes, cuando uno es soltero, tiende a ser descuidado"

"Andy que bello ¿Qué ese este lugar?"

"Mi madre lo hizo poco antes de que yo naciera"

"¿Fue durante el asunto del invierno eterno?"

"Sí, ella se asustó tanto al ver sus poderes revelados frente a todos, que huyó y se construyó algo así como una fortaleza solitaria"

"Es precioso"

"Si que los eres... perdón... es... es... el castillo es hermoso... es decir ¿Comenzamos con el ensayo?" Tartamudeó Andy mientras ambos tomaban asiento "¿Estás cómoda? ¿No tienes frío?"

"Descuida, estoy bien, con mi abrigo es más que suficiente. Ahora veamos, Antonio y Cleopatra son enemigos naturales forzados a elegir entre el amor o la responsabilidad hacia su causa"

"Oh, amor y responsabilidad, sí lo entiendo" Dijo Andy fingiendo estirarse para abrazarla, pero Rose volteó y fingió sólo arreglarse el cabello.

"Así que pensaba, empezar con el Acto 4 escena 15"

"Ahh... ¿Te refieres a lo del beso?"

"Sí, es el eje emocional de la obra ¿Te parece bien?"

"Sí claro, me parece perfecto, ya he besado chicas antes, totalmente, besado chicas antes..." Dijo Andy y a su mente vinieron los momentos a los que se refería.

_"Gracias mami, fue el mejor cuento de todos"_ _Decía un pequeño Andy de 3 años dándole a su mamá un beso después de que le leyera una historia para dormir._

_"Tía Anna volviste ya te extrañaba" Decía un Andy ahora de 6 años recibiendo a su tía luego de que volviera de un viaje._

_"Noo, noo, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero" Se quejaba un Andy de 10 años aquella vez que hicieron el experimento y fue obligado a darle un beso a Birgit._

"Pero Andy" Decía Rose sacándolo de su retrospectiva "No es sólo el beso, es lo que el beso representa, la intensa conexión entre ellos. No es algo que sólo ocurre, es porque están listos para entregarse totalmente el uno al otro. Bien ¿Listo?"

"¿Eh? Ah ho sí... cla-cla-claro, listo, sí, estoy listo, totalmente, para el acto 4 escena 15...¿Un bocadillo?" Preguntó acercándole una charola.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Con este frío llevan conservándose desde hace semanas, se conservan y se conservan"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Ah, sí, sí, sí, estoy bien" Balbuceó "Sólo estaba.. ¡Ahhh!" Se quejó al resbalar en el hielo del suelo y caer sentado tirando por error el frasco que contenía el escarabajo mágico.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Rose.

"Oh nada, no es nada" Respondió Andy buscando en vano al insecto y mordiéndose las uñas nervioso al pensar que les diría a los demás. "Oh rayos ¿Por qué a mí?"

Más tarde era confrontado por los trolls.

"¿Cómo? ¿Perdiste el escarabajo?" Gruñó Pabbie.

"No sé lo que sucedió, ensayaba mis líneas con Rose y me resbalé y bocadillos y..."

"Wo, wo, wo ¿Trajiste a alguien aquí?"

"No debiste, este es tu santuario, es un lugar secreto que no debe ser revelado a nadie, espero no se repita" Le advirtió el sabio troll.

"De acuerdo, lo siento, lo siento... solo quería un lugar tranquilo para ensayar mis líneas"

"¿Ensayar tus líneas? ¿Para qué?" Quiso saber Oppker.

"Para la obra que está organizando mi tía, yo soy Antonio y Rose es Cleopatra"

"Joven Anders, tu responsabilidad como el elegido es proteger a las creaturas mágicas ¡No conquistar a las chicas!" Gruñó el viejo troll.

"Sí ¿En qué estabas pensando?" Lo reprendió Oppker, pero le susurró en voz baja "Acto 4 escena 15 ¿Eh? Uhuhu"

"No se preocupen, lo encontraré" Prometió Andy. "Lo prometo"

Suspirando decepcionado, Pabbie se alejó.

"Así que por fin pudiste darle un gran beso a Rose ¿Verdad? Mua, mua, mua"

"Lo intenté, pero simplemente me asusté"

"No te preocupes chico, todos se asustan con el primer beso"

"Bueno técnicamente no era el primero"

"¿No lo era?"

"No, mi primer beso fue con Birgit"

"Vaya, vaya, y uno cree conocer a las personas"

"Pero ese fue muy diferente, éramos niños y lo hice únicamente para averiguar que tenía un beso de especial que a los adultos los volvía locos, fue cosa de chiquillos, no como ahora y por eso me aterré"

"Tranquilo, ocurrirá cuando sea el momento"

"Pero ¿Y si me pongo tan nervioso que lastimo a Rose con mis poderes? Nunca me lo perdonaría"

"Chico, si no has perdido el control en una situación de vida o muerte cuando luchas contra un oponente formidable, mucho menos lo harás por un simple beso, ya tienes un magnifico dominio sobre tus poderes, la crisis de los 13 años por la que atraviesan todos los mágicos ya pasó"

"Es cierto, gracias Oppker, me haces sentir más confiado"

También Rose se encontraba mortificada por esto.

"Es sólo una obra... no es que por un simple beso ya vayamos a ser esposos de por vida ¿Cierto?" Pensaba Rose mientras hacía sus entrenamientos ninjas "Por más simpático y apuesto que sea, sin mencionar sus músculos y sus muy..muy sensibles ojos... no debo olvidar quien es él y quien soy yo, por más que me agrade Andy, esto no cambia las cosas ni mi destino, él es un ser mágico y yo una cazadora con la misión de acabar con seres como él y pronto cazaré mi primer creatura mágica para oficialmente ser parte del clan. Aunque quizás Andy no es como los demás, él es amable y creo que me gusta, él cree que no hay otros seres mágicos aparte de él y su madre, así que no lo creo parte de la conspiración mágica contra los humanos, pero si son capaces de crear un enorme castillo de hielo de la nada y traer un invierno eterno sobre un reino entero, eso los hace muy peligrosos ¿Y si me congela con sus poderes al darle el beso? Creo que no lo había visto de ese modo, tomaré mis precauciones" Y así pensando sacó de su armario un neutralizador de seres mágicos similar a un espray de gas pimienta "Sólo espero que mi maestro cazador no se entere, si sabe que besé a un ser mágico estaría en serios problemas con todo el clan"

Mientras en el castillo de Arendelle.

"Oye Birgit ¿Ya oíste el chisme?" Dijo una chica de su misma edad.

"No, había estado puliendo los cubiertos de plata y no había salido en toda la mañana"

"Pues fíjate que el príncipe Andy va a salir junto con Rose en la obra Marco Antonio y Cleopatra"

"Sí, eso si lo sé" Refunfuñó sin poder ocultar su desagrado y celos de que el chico de sus sueños pasaría mucho tiempo ensayando con la tal Rose.

"Pero eso no es todo"

"¿Hay más?"

"Sí, hay una escena donde se dan un beso"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Je je je, que hay una escena romántica con un beso que estoy segura tú te morirías por darle a Andy" Rio la otra chica pero al ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga se apenó "Vaya, lo siento, sólo estaba jugando, discúlpame, no quise, no sabía que te afectaba tanto"

"¿Sabes qué? La verdad es que no me importa, ese Anders puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana, incluso el ridículo, al fin y al cabo, no será la primera vez que lo hace"

"Pero no te enojes amiga, es sólo actuación"

"Me enojo porque para él no lo es, es tan tonto, que en lugar de acercarse a Rose con una cita, prefiere hacerlo con este tipo de escusas, es un cobarde; y siempre se ha dicho que el amor es sólo para valientes, así que siento lástima por él"

"Pero a pesar de todo, Andy y tú son buenos amigos"

"Cierto, pero él me ha demostrado de mil maneras que no quiere nada conmigo que no sea una sólida amistad"

"Ojalá las cosas cambien, porque ciertamente me parece que formarían ustedes una linda pareja, sin mencionar que Andy es un chico apuesto y el soltero más codiciado de todo el reino"

"Concuerdo con que es un excelente chico y no voy a negar que me parece guapísimo, pero dejaré de apresurar las cosas"

"Me parece bien, además si más no recuerdo, tú fuiste quien le dio su primer beso, prácticamente lo estrenaste"

Al día siguiente, Andy se topaba con varios de sus jóvenes conocidos.

"¿Así que enamorado de Rose ¿Eh?" Le dijo un chico.

"Acto 4 escena 15" Dijo otro "Adelante chico"

"Oye ¿Ya besaste a Rose o qué?" Quiso saber el bravucón.

"Mua, mua, mua" Dijo Ed

"Bien, lo siento chicos, pero este Don Juan no cuenta sus cosas" Respondió el elegido y siguió su camino, no tardó mucho en encontrarse con la chica de sus sueños.

"Oh, hola Rose, escucha, sobre lo de ayer..."

"Lo lamento tanto Andy" Se disculpó Rose dejándolo perplejo de que ella era quien ofrecía una disculpa "Es que el acto 4 escena 15 es tan apasionado en la obra que realmente quiero hacerlo bien, lo siento si te puse nervioso"

"¿Yo? ¿Nervioso? Por favor Rose, el príncipe Anders es un hombre apasionado, yo sólo... quería asegurarme que tú no estuvieras nerviosa"

"Oh, en absoluto. ¿Bien seguimos ensayando por la tarde?"

"Por supuesto ¿Qué tal en tu casa?"

"Bueno, podríamos... pero..."

"Genial, en tu casa" Afirmó Andy sin percatarse de que el escarabajo subía por su ropa y se escabullía dentro de su mochila.

Más tarde, Andy se encontraba sin saberlo en la casa del mismito cazador.

"Vaya casa en la que vives, en serio, es grande y con un estilo gótico" Dijo Andy tomando un libro de un estante y accionando sin darse cuenta una puerta oculta tras el librero, la cual se abrió y reveló un arsenal de armas de los cazadores, pero el elegido ni lo notó y al poner el libro nuevamente en su lugar la puerta se cerró.

"Vivo aquí con mi... tío" Dijo Rose desde la cocina "Es algo así como su castillo" Agregó acercándose con una charola con dos vasos de ponche "Preparé algo" Dijo ofreciéndole uno de los vasos.

"Mmmm" Se saboreó el chico dando un sorbo "Fruta de la pasión, sí"

"Bien" Dijo Rose un tanto desconcertada por el comentario "En esta escena Antonio visita a Cleopatra en Egipto, que para él es el territorio enemigo"

Mientras Rose hablaba, Andy se acicalaba y revisaba que su aliento fuera fresco.

"Ajá, bien ¿Quieres hacer el acto 4 escena 15?"

"Hum ¿Estas cómodo con esto? Porque no tenemos porque hacerlo si..."

"No, no, no, está bien, sólo continuemos"

"Bien, aquí vamos: _Encender con besos, si tuviera en mis labios ese poder los usaría hasta morir..."_

"Tranquilo hombre, tranquilo" Pensaba Andy. "Tranquilo, tranquilo Don Juan, es sólo un beso"

Rose aproximó su rostro al de él y discretamente preparó su neutralizador de seres mágicos.

"Aquí viene, se inclina" Pensaba Andy nervioso sudando mirándola acercarse "Haz, sólo lo que ella haga"

El sonido de la cerradura abriéndose los sobresaltó a ambos.

"¡Ah!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo

"Oh no, mi tío, llegó temprano, debes esconderte" Dijo Rose arrojándolo debajo de una mesa cubierta por un largo mantel "Lo siento" Susurró Rose "Mi tío es... muy estricto"

En ese momento el escarabajo mágico salió de su mochila y Andy, al verlo, se dispuso a atraparlo.

"¿Por qué la puerta estaba cerrada bajo siete llaves?" Quiso saber el cazador.

"Uno... uno nunca puede estar seguro" Explicó Rose.

El escarabajo salió de debajo de la mesa y Andy extendió la mano para atraparlo, pero al dar paso, el cazador quedó parado sobre la mano del chico.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" Preguntó el cazador.

"Lo juro, sólo estoy yo, yo sola, muy solitaria" Aseguró Rose mientras el elegido escondido bajo la mesa se mordía la mano para no gritar por el dolor.

"Se me ocurre algo" Dijo el cazador caminando y dejando de pisar por fin la mano del chico "Para seguir con la misión, ven conmigo"

Andy se disponía a atrapar el escarabajo, cuando Rose tomó al chico por la chaqueta y lo arrojó por la ventana.

"Ouch"

"Lo siento mucho, yo te busco, adiós" Se despidió Rose cerrando la ventana.

"Oh ¿Por qué a mí?" Se quejó Andy con la cara incrustada contra el suelo.

Mientras adentro de la casa de Rose.

"Maestro cazador ¿Cuál es tu plan?" Preguntó la chica a su maestro quien salía ya con su armadura típica del clan.

"No conocemos la identidad verdadera de el elegido y la iluminada"

"Pero si conocemos a sus maestros trolls, ellos son la clave para encontrar el escarabajo"

Pero ninguno imaginaba que en ese momento el escarabajo recorría la casa hasta meterse dentro de la bolsa de mano de Rose.

A la mañana siguiente en Arendelle, Rose iba a buscar a Andy al castillo.

_"La tabla periódica de los elementos es una disposición de los elementos químicos en forma de tabla, ordenados por su número atómico (número de protones), por su configuración de electrones y sus propiedades químicas. Este ordenamiento muestra tendencias periódicas, como elementos con comportamiento similar en la misma columna" _Decía el tutor del Elegido mientras el chico tomaba nota, hasta que llegó a sus oídos la voz de su Dulcinea.

"¡Andy, Andy ¿Estás ahí?"

"Rose, en seguida Bajo" Dijo asomándose por la ventana "Sr. Rohde ¿Puedo ausentarme un momento? Necesito hablar con alguien"

"Claro, pero no tarde demasiado"

Corriendo a toda velocidad, el joven príncipe llegó a los jardines.

"Hola Rose"

"Hola a ti también. Escucha quería disculparme por lo de anoche, es sólo que, mi tío es muy estricto y..."

"¡Anders!" Le gritó la reina desde la ventana "Espero que no estés vagueando en horas de estudios o estarás en problemas jovencito"

"Descuida mamá, sólo bajé un momento" Y después dirigiéndose a Rose agregó "Sí, mi mamá también es muy estricta"

"Bien, debemos ensayar en otro lugar"

"Tu casa es perfecto, de hecho, vayamos ahora mismo"

"Andy, te lo dije, no podemos ¿Qué hay de este castillo?"

"¿Este castillo?" Preguntó Andy pensando en el vergonzoso escenario.

_"Mu, mua, mua" Decían burlescamente la sabionda y Kristy en su imaginación de lo que sucedería si llegaba con Rose._

_"Vaya, veo que por fin, luego de meses de estar sufriendo, invitaste a Rose a salir" Opinaba Ellinor._

_"Oh, nuestro bebé ya tiene novia, este momento debe quedar inmortalizado, traeré mi cámara" Decía Hans._

_"¿Así que esta es la famosa Rose de la que tanto hemos oído hablar y a quien le hiciste un santuario en tu habitación?" Decía la reina._

"Van a fumigar el castillo, pero creo que conozco otro lugar donde podemos ir"

Más tarde, en la carpintería de Ken.

"Ahora que Ken y sus hermanas se están quedando en el castillo, este lugar suele estar muy solitario y es perfecto para ensayar, suerte que Ken me lo prestó"

"Andy, ya sé porque estamos teniendo problemas con el acto 4 escena 15"

"¿Problemas? ¿Qué problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema"

"No lo merecemos. verás, Antonio y Cleopatra han pasado por muchas cosas juntos y nosotros por nada"

En ese momento tanto Andy como Rose repararon en la presencia del escarabajo mágico, el cual volaba saliendo por la ventana.

"¡Oh no!" Exclamó Andy.

"¡Imposible!" Exclamó Rose.

"¿Te importaría hacer una pausa antes de comenzar? Necesito ir al baño" Sugirió el elegido.

"Buena idea, necesito aire"

Ambos corrieron en direcciones opuestas. Cerrando tras de sí la puerta del baño, Andy activó su brazalete mágico, quedando al instante vestido con su ropa ninja. Al saltar por la ventana hacia la azotea, se encontró con la cazadora.

"Elegido, que sea rápido" Dijo ella.

"No hay problema" Respondió él y pronto comenzó la pelea por el escarabajo.

"¡Ahh!" Gritó Andy cuando se intentaba apoderar del escarabajo pero la cazadora le pisó la mano.

La cazadora lo atrapó, pero de una patada voladora, Andy le derribó arrebatándole su presa, pero antes de que cantara victoria, la cazadora saltó sobre él derribándolo y el escarabajo se perdió de su vista.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo soltándose "No tengo tiempo para esto" Y saltando bajaron de la azotea y entraron en la casa, donde Andy y Rose magullados y jadeantes se volvieron a reunir ajenos a la identidad del otro.

"¿Podemos tomar cinco minutos más? Necesito ir al baño" Sugirió Rose.

"Buena idea, necesito aire" Respondió Andy y ambos corrieron en direcciones opuestas.

Momentos más tarde la cazadora y el elegido se hallaban nuevamente en la azotea peleando y cayendo al suelo aturdidos por los golpes que se dieron mutuamente. El primero en sacudir la cabeza y reaccionar fue Andy.

"Eso es, no te muevas" Susurró mientras se disponía a atrapar el escarabajo, pero la mano del cazador se adelantó y lo atrapó antes "Pero ¿Qué?"

"Por fin, mi ejército de cazadores ahora podrá revivir" Aseguró el hombre mientras su aprendiz se paraba a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

Andy intentó saltar sobre ellos, pero un brillo mágico los tele transportó a otra parte sin que el chico pudiera evitarlo.

"Oh no ¿Por qué a mí?" Se lamentó Andy.

Más tarde, Andy se reunía con los trolls para informarles sobre lo sucedido.

"¿Estás seguro de lo escuchaste?"

"Sí, dijo que su ejército de cazadores ahora podrá revivir"

"¿Hum? Sí, según mis libros de pociones" Dijo Oppker "El escarabajo es el ingrediente clave en un conjuro que hace que los muertos revivan"

"Todo es culpa mía Pabbie, si te hubiera escuchado en lugar de obsesionarme con Rose"

"No te preocupes, yo también he pasado por eso, joven, grandes ojos, fácilmente enceguecido por la belleza y la pasión" Dijo el viejo troll.

"Hey" Interrumpió Oppker "Basta, M.I. eso significa, mucha información. Y encontré otra cosa, al parecer el conjuro sólo puede hacerse bajo la luz de la luna llena, que resulta ser esta noche"

"Pero esta noche es la obra" Exclamó Andy angustiado, pero una mirada severa de ambos trolls lo hizo agregar "Yo... puedo perdérmela totalmente, porque esto es mucho más importante"

"Tenemos dos horas para encontrar la cueva del clan de los cazadores"

Más tarde.

"Lo siento Andy" Dijo Elli en la biblioteca "Hasta ahora mi búsqueda en los libros de arqueología y geografía no ha dado resultados"

Decepcionado Andy salió a la explanada del castillo donde se llevaría a cabo la obra.

"Mira Andy" le dice su hermana mientras ayuda a preparar la escenografía "¿Qué tal me están quedando estas pirámides? ¿A poco no parece como si estuviéramos en el Ganges?"

"Querrás decir en el Nilo, porque el Ganges está en la India, no en Egipto"

"Lo que sea, yo creo que mi mamá estará muy orgullosa del modo en que amplió mi cultura participando en este evento social"

"Lamento amargarte el rato, pero el escarabajo lo tienen los cazadores"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Así es, por mi culpa y ahora debemos estar listos para evitar que revivan un ejercito invencible a través de un hechizo maligno"

"No hay problema, me concentraré para sentir su magia"

"En realidad el plan es encontrarlos antes de que empiecen el conjuro, así que le encargué el trabajo a Elli"

"Pero ella no sabe del mundo mágico"

"Sabe un poco, ella conoce a los trolls, son su familia por parte de su papá"

"¿Tu tío fue criado por Trolls?"

"Así es"

"Órale, de lo que se entera uno"

En ese momento llegó Rose, parecía venir apurada y Andy se apresuró a su encuentro para explicarle la situación.

"Andy..."

"Rose..."

"Tengo que decirte algo" Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Tú primero" Dijo el chico.

"No, tú primero"

"No haré la obra esta noche" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, lo cual ocasionó que la directora de la obra se desmayara al oír que sus estrellas no se presentarían "¿Eh?" Exclamaron ambos chicos

"Lamento mucho abandonarte así, pero... Surgió un asunto familiar" Explicó Rose.

"¿En serio? Yo... también"

"Supongo que el acto 4 escena 15 nunca se iba a hacer" Dijo Rose, pero al ver la cara de tristeza y decepción del chico agregó "Aunque... mi asunto familiar no debería durar mucho, si me voy ahora creo que puedo volver a tiempo"

"¿En serio? Yo... también"

"¡Es una cita!" Exclamó Rose antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa y dejando al chico embelesado.

"Oye Andy, creo que encontré algo" Dijo Ellinor desde la ventana y Andy corrió a su encuentro "Según este libro sobre mitos y leyendas, hay una cueva en el límite sur de la montaña del Sur, hace unos años, un tipo entró y nunca se le volvió a ver. Un mes después, se encontró su libro de anotaciones que contenía esta ilustración" Agregó señalando el dibujo con el símbolo del clan de los cazadores y algunas de sus armas colgando en la pared de la cueva.

"¡Eso es! ¡Eres asombrosa!" Exclamó el chico abrazándola y alejándose corriendo.

"Lo sé. Soy la as de la biblioteca"

"Regresaré" Dijo Andy antes de cruzar la puerta principal "Pase lo que pase Capitán, haz lo que sea para que la obra me espere para llegar a tiempo del acto 4 escena 15"

Mientras, en la cueva, el cazador y la cazadora se hallaban parados sobre una plataforma y la luz de la luna reflejaba sobre ellos un antiguo símbolo.

"Ortus, existus" Decía el cazador citando las palabras mágicas y sujetando al escarabajo en su mano "Exercitus..."

"Necius malginus" Agregó el elegido apareciendo con su traje ninja acompañado de su equipo "Date por vencido"

"Los mágicos" Exclamó el cazador mientras ambos bandos se enfrascaban en una batalla.

Mientras en el escenario, el Capitán, quien era el reemplazo, vestido de soldado romano citaba a Marco Antonio.

_"Oh mi adorada Elsa... es decir Cleopatra... el amor no puede medirse, es mezquino" _Decía mirando en dirección de la reina, quien sólo se avergonzaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el capitán se puso ahora la indumentaria de Cleopatra y continuó con la obra_ "Oh Antonio"_ exclamó con una voz aguda _"Te amaré más allá de toda medida"_

"¡Está actuando ambos papeles!" Exclamó Anna histérica de ver su obra arruinada "Elli, rápido, al escenario, tú eres mi nueva Cleopatra"

"Oye mamá, yo no quiero subir al escenario, me da pánico escénico ¿Recuerdas?"

"Entra ahí" Le ordenó a pesar de sus protestas poniéndole el nemes en la cabeza y arrojándola al escenario.

De vuelta en la batalla, el cazador lanzaba rayos verdes de energía a sus oponentes, quienes con dificultad los esquivaban.

"Chico, no dejes que el escarabajo sea iluminado por la luna" Le advirtió Oppker, pero el elegido se hallaba enfrascado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la cazadora y no pudo hacer nada.

Logrando esquivar los disparos, la iluminada corrió y estuvo a punto de atrapar al escarabajo, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo y la luz de la luna lo tocó haciéndolo levitar para después desprender rayos mágicos hacia cada uno de los ataúdes de los cazadores y los muertos resucitados no tardaron en salir listos para la batalla.

Ajeno a todo esto, el capitán mantenía la obra en pie tal como pidió Andy.

"No hay minuto en nuestra vida, que deberíamos pasar sin placer ¿Qué harás esta noche?" Preguntó el soldado de nieve.

"Yo... yo... bien...yo.." Tartamudeaba Ellinor presa del pánico escénico.

En la cueva, los enemigos los superaban en número por mucho y no tardaron en rodearlos.

De un rápido movimiento, Andy lanzó a la sabionda al aire en dirección del escarabajo que flotaba.

"¡Te tengo!" Exclamó la niña atrapando al insecto, pero al caer el cazador le apuntó con su arma.

"Entrégame al escarabajo mocosa"

"Juá" Exclamó Andy saltando sobre la cazadora y apoderándose del libro de conjuros "Lo siento caza bobos, pero no puedes terminar el conjuro sin el libro en la mano"

"Liquídenlo" Ordenó a su ejército.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Andy tomó un frasquito de su cinturón multi usos y lo arrojó al libro prendiéndolo en llamas. Y con esto, uno a uno, los cazadores que habían revivido por el conjuro, volvieron a morir.

Los trolls intentaron desarmar al cazador, pero al forcejear por el arma, esta comenzó a lanzar rayos de energía a diestra y siniestra, dándole por error en la pierna a la cazadora. Quien cayó al suelo sujetando su pierna con dolor.

Los disparos también dieron en el techo y pronto la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse.

"Nos volveremos a ver engendros" Dijo el cazador saltando al lado de su malherida aprendiz y transportando a ambos lejos de ahí.

"Muy bien chico, así se hace" Exclamó Oppker una vez que estuvieron a salvo.

"Bien hecho muchachos" Dijo Pabbie a ambos "¿Sabes joven Anders? Si te vas ahora, todavía puedes llegar al acto 4 escena 15"

"Gracias Pabbie, si me disculpan, tengo que besar a una reina egipcia" Dijo el elegido deslizándose sobre el hielo para llegar más rápido "Adiós"

Y vestido como Marco Antonio, el elegido regresó a la obra de teatro decidido a por fin obtener su primer beso de la chica de sus sueños, por otro lado, Elli dejaba el escenario a toda prisa y arrojaba la peluca de Cleopatra al suelo.

"Oh Andy" le dice su tía "Justo a tiempo para el beso, por favor ve ahí y salva mi obra"

"_Me muero Egipto, me muero, sólo importunaré a la muerte un momento, hasta que de miles de besos, el sabor de mis labios, deje... en... los tuyos_" Dijo Andy muy metido en su papel.

Y justo cuando ya se disponía a besar a Rose, descubrió que no se trataba de ella, sino del capitán Escarcha haciendo el papel de Cleopatra.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué tal salió la misión soldado Anders? ¿Pudieron sin mí? Como sea mantuve la obra en pie tal y como me dijiste"

"¿Pero qué? ¿En dónde está Rose?"

"Vamos Andy, sólo bésalo y continuemos con esto" le decía su tía tras bambalinas

"Oh ¿Por qué a mí?"

Y ante el asombro de todos los presentes, el chico besó al soldado.

Al día siguiente Andy todavía se estaba lavando la boca, asqueado de recordar lo que tuvo que hacer la noche anterior.

"Puaj, puaj, puaj" se quejaba el elegido

"Pobre Andy" dice Elli "Aunque a usted no parece haberle afectado mucho capitán"

"Sólo fue actuación ¿Sabías que en la antigüedad los papeles de mujeres eran interpretados por hombres y este tipo de escenas eran muy comunes?"

"Si, algo había leído al respecto"

En su conversación los tres caminaron hasta donde se hallaban reunidos un circulo de chicos y en el centro estaba Rose.

"Oye Rose... yo" dijo Andy dirigiéndose a su encuentro

Y cuando los demás chicos se alejaron, descubrió que tenia una pierna vendada y traía un par de muletas.

"Vaya ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Soy tan torpe, cuando estaba... en mi asunto familiar me caí al suelo y entonces me torcí el tobillo, por eso anoche no pude regresar"

"Hey... está... bien, sólo me alegra que estés bien ¿Sabes? Oí que mi tía quiere continuar con todo esto de Shakespeare después de su rotundo éxito de anoche y está preparando _Romeo y Julieta _y yo estaba pensando hacer una audición para Romeo y tú para Julieta"

Pero unos tosidos a sus espaldas por parte de Elli lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

"O mejor... quizás... podríamos tener una cita de verdad algún día, sólo tú y yo"

"Si, me gustaría ¿hablamos luego?"

"Claro que sí"

Rose se alejó apoyada en sus muletas y el capitán y Elli se acercaron con el chico, quien mantenía una gran sonrisa en la boca.

"Así se hace soldado, ese es el modo de conquistar a las chicas"

"Te dije que podías hacerlo ¿Qué tan difícil fue galán?" Pregunta la princesa dándole un codazo a su primo

Pero apenas lo tocó, éste se fue para atrás y cayó al piso noqueado por los nervios.

"Oye... ¿Andy?" Preguntó Elli, pero el chico todavía estaba en las nubes.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? ESPERO SE LES HAYA HECHO GRACIOSO.**

**¿QUÉ OPINAN DE QUIEN FUE LA PERSONA QUE RECIBIO EL SEGUNDO BESO DE ANDY? MUY DIVERTIDO ¿NO LO CREEN?**

**¿QUÉ LES PARECE EL ROMANCE DE ANDY CON ROSE?**

**LO DE LA SABIONDA Y EL BUITRE, JE JE JE, FUE UNA LOCA IDEA QUE ME PARECIÓ BIEN INCLUIR BASÁNDOME EN UNA CARICATURA QUE SIEMPRE ME HACER REIR MUCHO, A VER SI LA IDENTIFICAN.**

**AL PARECER LIV SE VA A CALMAR UN POCO CON TODO ESTO DE LA PRINCESA PERFECTA, PERO ¿CUÁNTO FALTARÁ PARA QUE SE ENTERE DEL ASUNTO DEL MUNDO MÁGICO Y CÓMO CREEN QUE SE LO TOME?**


	60. Chapter 60

**TODOS, ME DI PRISA PARA TENER ESTE CAPITULO LISTO EN MENOS TIEMPO, YA VAN 6O CAPITULOS, WOW, NO ME LO CREO, GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO, PROQUE SIN USTEDES ESTO NO SERÍA POSIBLE.**

**PARA LAS SITUACIONES DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ME BASÉ EN UNA CARITCATURA DE BUGS BUNNY, (LE ATINASTE EL LEGENDARIO) Y EN LA CARICATURA JAKE LONG EL DRAGON OCCIDENTAL.**

**LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS:**

**DURAN-NOMO: SI, ANDY DEBERÍA FIJARSE EN BIRGIT, YA VERÁS QUE PRONTO LO HARÁ Y VENDRÁN MOMENTOS MUY ROMÁNTICOS.**

**JOAN: ME PARECIÓ MUY BUENA IDEA LO DEL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN, TENGO UNA IDEA QUE SÉ LES GUSTARÁ. Y ANTES PODIA SUBIR UN CAPITULO DIARIO, PORQUE ERAN MUY CORTOS Y EN MI ANTERIOR TRABAJO TENÍA MAS TIEMPO LIBRE PARA AVENTAJARLO.**

**EL LEGENDARIO: GRACIAS POR TODAS TUSIDEAS, YA VERÁS QUE LAS CONSIDRARÉ EN FUTUROS CAPITULOS Y LE ATINASTE, LO DEL BUITRE ERA DE BUGS BUNNY.**

**RAFI LION RED: SI, SÉ QUE LIV EN OCASIONES PUEDE SERENFADOSA, QUISE HACER LA RELACIÓN DE ELLA CON HELENA SIMILAR A LA DE MERIDA CON SU MAMÁ EN LA PELI "VALIENTE" Y PRONTO INCLUIRÉ TU ESCENA DEL BAILE DE ELSA CON HANS Y EL CAPITAN.**

**SARADESTYLES: QUE BUENO QUE VOLVIERAS A DEJAR REVIEWS, DISCULPA SI NO TE CONTESTÉ ANTES. PRONTO LAS PRIMAS DE ANDY TENDRÁN MÁS PARTICIPACIÓN Y VAYA, NO ME IMAGINÉ QUE LA EXPRESIÓN DE "BIRGIT ESTRENÓ A ANDY" PODRIA SER GROTESCA, NO LO HICE CON ESA INTENCIÓN. ESPERO QUE NADIE SE OFENDA CON UNA FRASE QUE DIRÁ ED EN EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, PUES ES SOLO LENGUAJE TIPICO DE PUBERTOS.**

**AHORA VAYAMOS AL NUEVO CAPITULO.**

Con el transcurso de los días, Rose se recuperó por completo y esperaba con entusiasmo el momento en que Andy la invitara a salir. Por su parte, el chico sentía emoción de por fin tener una primera cita, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy nervioso de arruinarlo todo.

Por esos días se encontraban de visita en Arendelle un par de hermanos ricos y atractivos que traían vueltas locas a todas las adolescentes del pueblo, se llamaban Tad y Chad y parecían ser el sueño de toda chica de entre 13 y 15 años.

"Me pregunto cómo es que tienen tanta suerte con las chicas" se decía a sí mismo Andy mientras los espiaba detrás de un arbusto

"¿A quién estamos espiando? ¿A Rose? De seguro que si" pregunta la sabionda saliendo a un lado suyo llena de hojas

"¿Tú qué haces aquí sabionda?"

"Oh, nada en especial, sólo te acompaño y dime ¿a quién estamos acechando esta vez?"

"Sólo quiero descubrir cómo le hacen esos chicos para ser irresistibles"

"El secreto para ser irresistible con una dama, es mostrarles tus atributos, por ejemplo, mira cómo me luzco con mi espada" dice el capitán mientras da una demostración en vivo.

"Por cierto, mira la flor que me dieron los trolls" Dice la sabionda sacando una enorme flor de color rojo "Es para mis conjuros, dicen que es mágica y..."

"Ahora no sabionda ¿no ves que esto es importante? Debo aprender la forma de volverme un rompecorazones como esos chicos"

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Unos príncipes de otro reino que están de visita"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

"Lo mejor será ganarme su amistad y estoy seguro de que así me compartirán su secreto. Tú espera aquí sabionda y no lo arruines todo"

"Creo que contigo basta y sobra"

El príncipe se acercó a los dos chicos nuevos y cuando apenas se disponía a presentarse, el capitán de un tajo de su espada cortó el tronco de un árbol y éste le cayó encima al elegido.

"Vaya, pero mira a este perdedor, luce muy en-hojado"

"Y está tocando madera para evitar la mala suerte"

"Ja ja ja ja" rieron Tad y Chad

Y todas las chicas del lugar los acompañaron riendo alegremente.

"Ya nadie respeta al príncipe" se quejó el elegido saliendo de entre el follaje del árbol

"Mejor no te les acerques Andy esos chicos son sólo un par de buscapleitos"

"No entiendo por qué todas las chicas de por aquí se desviven por ellos entonces"

"Bueno, a ellas se les hacen muy graciosos"

"¿Graciosos? ¿Acaso eso es atractivo para las mujeres?"

"¿Qué se yo? Recuerda que yo aun no sé de esas cosas"

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, vamos a seguirlos"

"Aich, presiento que este será un día muy largo"

Los chicos populares caminaban por el pueblo robándole suspiros a todas las adolescentes que se encontraban camino al muelle.

"Pero no lo entiendo ¿Qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo?" Pregunta Andy

"¿Inteligencia podría ser una de esa cualidades?" Le responde su hermanita

"¿Pero qué te pasa sabionda? Si yo soy la inteligencia en persona"

Pero apenas terminó de decirlo, cuando por error tropezó con una piedra y rodó por el suelo. Justo en ese momento una de las muchas chicas que trataba de quedar bien con los chicos nuevos les presumía su original vestido.

"Hola chicos, miren mi nuevo vestido, es de papel suave, azúcar y harina"

De pronto el príncipe chocó con ella y terminaron cayendo los dos al mar.

"Mira eso Chad, son los papanatas del fiordo" se burlaron los chicos al verlos empapados

Y en ese momento el vestido de la chica se deshizo dejándola en ropa interior, por lo cual tuvo que salir corriendo.

Los chicos se alejaron burlándose nuevamente, mientras todas las chicas se alelaban de verlos.

"Oye Andy" le dice la sabionda "Creo que estás mojado"

De regreso en su cuarto el elegido se quejaba por su mala experiencia del día.

"Hoy fue un día terrible, esos tontos se lucieron ante las chicas, mientras que yo solamente quedé como un perdedor. Quisiera que alguien me enseñara sobre el amor"

"Yo podría ayudarte con eso Andy" dice Olaf entrando junto con su novia "Recuerda que soy un experto en el amor"

"Hmmm, creo que le preguntaré mejor a otra persona que si sabe de eso. Oye Susy ¿Por qué te fijaste en él? No tiene encanto, ni belleza, o cerebro"

"Y en lo que ustedes averiguan eso, yo voy a darle un baño a Rechinidos" dijo el muñeco de nieve tomando al gatito de la sabionda

Pero apenas lo arrojó dentro de una tina, éste salió furioso y le dejó una serie de rasguños por todo su cuerpo de nieve.

"Eso me hizo fijarme en él ¿a poco no es súper gracioso?" Opino la muñequita mientras ella y Andy reían muy divertidos

"¿Entonces a las mujeres les gustan los chicos graciosos?" Pregunta el platinado

"Pero claro que si ¿o qué creías que preferimos a los chicos amargosos?"

"Si se trataba sólo de eso entonces la situación es más fácil de lo que pensaba y no es que yo tenga problemas con eso de ser cómico, todo el mundo sabe que soy el más gracioso del reino, pero por si acaso no estaría mal recibir un poco de ayuda mágica"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya lo verás, o mejor dicho, todos lo verán"

Y diciendo esto se apresuró en llegar con sus amigos trolls.

"Oye Oppker ¿crees que puedas hacer algún tipo de conjuro para que me vuelva el chico más gracioso de Arendelle?"

"¿Y para qué quieres algo como eso?"

"Quiero impresionar a las chicas como hacen Tad y Chad"

"Bueno, después de todo, puede que con esto aprendas una lección, así que ¿Por qué no?"

Una vez que el conjuro está listo, el troll rebelde rocía al chico con la pócima.

"¿Cómo te sientes chico?"

"Uf, no lo sé, creo que como si hubiera sido golpeado por un garrote"

Apenas terminó de hablar, se escuchó un choque de platillos y todos los trolls ahí presentes, incluso Pabbie comenzaron a reírse sin parar.

"¿Les pareció gracioso?"

Como respuesta los trolls continuaron riéndose a carcajadas.

"¡Si funciona! Es hora de probar mis nuevos talentos con las bellas chicas de Arendelle"

"Ja ja ja, dijo Arendelle"

"Bueno, nos vemos luego, ya verán que más al rato volveré para entretenerlos"

Andy volvió al pueblo y la gente se reía a más no poder solamente con que los saludara o hiciera algún movimiento.

"Que genial, me muero por probar mis nuevos poderes con esos badulaques"

"Pero mira nada más quién está aquí Tad, el chico que se cree pájaro y busca el follaje de los arboles"

"También se cree pez, por eso se sambute en el mar"

"¿Qué quieres tonto?"

"Nada" respondió el elegido y esto fue suficiente para que ambos chicos soltaran una carcajada

Tad y Chad trataban de resistirse, pero la magia de Andy los hacia reír y reír, en medio de sus risas caminaron hacia atrás tratando de huir del _príncipe de los chistes_.

En su huida llegaron a las montañas y sin saberlo se dirigían a un abismo.

"Cielos, cuidado, un precipicio" les advirtió Andy, pero esto sólo causo más risas en los chicos.

"Je je je, dijo precipicio, ja ja ja"

Continuaron retrocediendo y cayeron por el mismo sitio por el cual cayeron Anna y Kristoff cuando fueron perseguidos por Malvavisco, por suerte, como en aquel momento, su caída fue amortiguada por la nieve.

"Vaya" exclamó la sabionda asomándose por el borde "¿Crees que estén bien?"

"Descuida, hay 6 metros de nieve fresca ahí abajo, fue como aterrizar sobre un colchón"

"Ji ji ji, dijiste colchón, que gracioso"

"Oh, si, olvidaba que tú tampoco eres inmune a mis encantos"

"No sé lo que signifique inmune, pero sonó muy gracioso, je je je"

"Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de probar mi encanto con Rose"

"Rose, ji ji ji"

"Si sabionda, muy gracioso, ahora si me lo permites, me voy, estaré algo ocupado"

"Ocupado, je je je"

"Pero creo que llegaré con las manos vacías, eso no me gusta, un príncipe debe darle siempre lo mejor a la chica de sus sueños, algo como..." en ese momento notó la flor que su hermanita le mostró momentos antes "Esta rara flor que traes"

"Je je je, había algo que tenia que decirte sobre ella, pero es tan gracioso ver cómo te la llevas que ya lo olvidé"

Andy regresó al pueblo y busco a su Dulcinea por todo el lugar hasta que por fin la encontró.

"Hola Rose"

Esto fue suficiente para que la chica soltara una sonora risotada.

"Oh Andy, eres el más gracioso de todos, ya casi me desmayo de la risa, sujétame"

Y diciendo esto se dejó caer hacia atrás y el chico la detuvo en sus brazos.

"Rose, te traje este humilde obsequio, una flor, para otra flor"

"¿Es para mí? Oh, gracias, je je je"

Pero sin que lo notaran, la flor cobró vida por unos segundos y le gruñó a Rose, para luego volver nuevamente a la normalidad.

"Vaya, esto fue fácil, definitivamente que este poder me ha dado la confianza que necesitaba, ahora no tendré ningún problema para declarármele a Rose" pensó el chico y besando su mano dijo "Rose ¿te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?"

"Ja ja ja, claro que saldré contigo Andy, me encantan tus chistes y sobre todo me encantas tú, je je je"

"Que bueno es ser el rey de los chistes y lo mejor de todo es que no hay nada malo en esto"

Esa noche el elegido llegó puntual a su cita, donde Rose lo esperaba en un quiosco usando un hermoso vestido de gala.

"Hola Rose, aquí estoy para nuestra cita sin chistes, en la que tú y yo no nos reiremos de mí" dijo Andy entregándole una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón

Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, pues Rose comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"Ja ja ja, cita, je je je" y mientras reía, por error soltó la caja y todos los chocolates se tiraron al piso

"Alto, en esta ocasión no intento ser gracioso"

Pero sin querer pisó uno de los chocolates y resbaló al piso, lo que ocasionó que Rose se riera aun más.

"Oh, cuanta risa, me matas"

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Rose, la flor cobró vida nuevamente y comenzó a acechar a un indefenso pájaro en su jaula.

De vuelta en el parque.

"Pero... pero" decía el príncipe mientras recogía los chocolates y los acomodaba nuevamente en la caja

"Repetiste pero 2 veces, ja ja ja"

Luego de esto Rose se alejó a su casa, en donde la jaula ya se encontraba vacía y ahora la flor se preparaba para devorar un ratón que salió de un agujero, pero por abrir la boca se le escapó el pájaro y se alejó volando.

"Je je je ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?" le preguntó Luminara a Andy cuando se acercó al valle de los trolls

"Fatal, nadie me toma en serio, ni siquiera Rose"

Pero en vez de preocuparse, ambos trolls y la sabionda reían alegremente por lo que les acababa de decir.

"¡Basta amigos! Escuchen, yo no intento ser gracioso, hice esto para hablar con Rose y ahora se ríe tanto que no puedo ni hablarle"

"Ja ja ja ja" rieron nuevamente los 3

"Oh, relájate Andy" le dice su hermanita "Dejará de reír cuando la extraña flor que le regalaste le coma el corazón a media noche"

"¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?! Pero ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?"

"Ji ji ji, no podía, estaba muy ocupada riéndome de todo lo que hacías y decías, je je je"

"Oh cielos, no puedo dejar que devoren a Rose, tengo que ayudarla, pero necesito que me digan cómo puedo vencer a la flor"

"Ja ja ja, si claro" respondió Luminara

"Jua jua jua, me vas a hacer reventar" dijo Oppker

"Me matas de la risa" agregó la sabionda

"¡Esto es una emergencia! Concéntrense para que puedan ayudarme"

"JA JA JA" y los 3 rieron y rieron, hasta que les dolió el estomago

"Escucha elegido, eres el chico más gracioso de Arendelle y como resultado nadie puede tomarte en serio por aquí"

"Es cierto, tengo que ir a otro sitio para acabar con esto, ya sé, vamos al mundo mágico"

"Jua jua jua" rieron sus amigos sin prestarle atención

"Oh, rayos, creen que estoy bromeando" pero luego se le ocurrió un plan "Je je je, hey, es muy triste que ninguno de sus amigos mágicos pueda disfrutar de mi sensacional sentido del humor"

"Tienes razón, es injusto, vamos, conozco un sitio"

Y luego de cruzar por el portal llegaron a un restaurante con escenario, donde estaban reunidos varios seres mágicos amigos de los trolls.

"Reciban con un fuerte aplauso al elegido, quien nos deleitara con sus mejores chistes" dijo el anunciante

"Eh..." Dijo el chico desde el escenario

"Di un chiste, vamos" le gritó un malhumorado sasquatch

"Espero que pueda... toc, toc"

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó el sasquatch

"¡Nadie, una planta está a punto de comerse a mi amada porque nadie me toma en serio!"

"Ja ja ja" río el sasquatch, pero un instante después reaccionó "Oye, no fue gracioso"

Todos los seres mágicos del lugar sólo lo veían muy extrañados, incluyendo a los trolls y la sabionda.

"Excelente, por estar aquí en mundo mágico y no en el humano, no doy risa, bien amigos, ya no quiero ser el más gracioso de todos"

"¿Ya no serlo? ¿Cuándo comenzaste?" Opinó el sasquatch causando que todos los presentes soltaran una risa "Oigan, yo soy gracioso, debería ser comediante"

Ante esto, su novia solamente torció los ojos desesperada.

"Chicos es hora de que me quiten el hechizo y salvemos el día como siempre" les dice el príncipe

"Oppker, ya no estamos en Arendelle, puedo tomar lo en serio y ahora dejarás de ser gracioso. Que bueno que preparé un contra conjuro"

"Muy bien y justo a tiempo, faltan 5 para las 12, tenemos que evitar que la flor ataque a Rose"

Todos corrieron a cruzar el portal y en el camino Andy y la sabionda se vistieron con sus trajes ninjas.

Mientras, en la casa de Rose, la flor comenzaba a crecer y se había extendido por toda la casa, pero la chica ni cuenta se había dado y cepillaba su cabello preparándose para dormir.

De pronto, la flor se le acercó y la roció con un adormecedor para dejarla indefensa, para más tarde atraparla con una de sus enormes raíces y acercarla a su boca.

En ese momento Andy y la sabionda entraron por la ventana.

"¡Suelta a Rose maldito monstruo!"

Pero la planta carnívora lo atrapó con la raíz que tenía libre y lo estrelló por todos lados, para al final acercárselo para comérselo.

"¡Andy, resiste!" Dijo su hermana atacando a la flor con su energía mágica

Pero lo único que ocasionó fue que la planta se enfureciera, entonces Andy se quitó su guante y preparó sus poderes.

"Parece que el invierno llegará antes este año" y diciendo esto, le arrojó hielo directo a la boca y logró liberarse

Para después cortarla de su base con una chuchilla de hielo, entonces la flor quedó sin vida y soltó a Rose, la cual fue cachada por Andy antes de que cayera al piso.

"Muy bien hecho Andy" le dice su hermanita mientras se deshace de la flor "Vámonos de aquí, antes de que Rose descubra que los Magic-mans somos nosotros"

"Espera un momento sabionda"

"¿Qué dices? Hay que irnos rápido, ya cumplimos con nuestra misión

"Nunca antes había visto a Rose en camisón, es preciosa"

"Chico, tu hermana tiene razón, ya deben irse" le dice su maestro troll

Reaccionando por fin, el príncipe pone a su chica en su cama y la cobija para que piense que todo fue sólo un sueño.

Y luego ambos hermanos salieron de la casa del cazador, sin saber el peligro en el que estuvieron, por suerte su enemigo tenía un sueño muy pesado y no se dio cuenta de nada.

"Que sueño tan extraño tuve" pensó Rose despertando "El elegido venía y me salvaba de un peligro inminente. No, eso no es posible, esos bellacos jamás ayudarían a alguien, son unas criaturas mágicas y todos son iguales, malvadas y sin sentimientos"

La chica trató de reconciliar el sueño, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que sus pensamientos la mantenían despierta.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo.

"Si que fue un día loco hoy" dice Andy a sus amigos

"Espero que con esto hayas entendido que no todos pueden ser súper comediantes" le dice su maestro

"Ya lo creo y la verdad así como estoy, estoy bien ¿Quién quiere burlarse de los demás todo el tiempo como hacen esos tontos?"

"Que bueno que ya se van a su casa" dice la sabionda

"Si, así tendré menos competencia con Rose"

"Aunque si te sirve de consuelo elegido Rose no se fijo en ellos ni por un segundo, de hecho le parecieron unos tontos" le dice Luminara

"Me alegra oírlo, tal vez pronto la invite a salir a una cita real"

"Y estoy segura de que ese día será la chica más feliz del mundo" le dice su hermanita

Algunos días después Andy se hallaba en la plaza principal platicando con sus amigos.

"¿No les parece que en ocasiones la vida es injusta?" Preguntó Ed.

"¿Por qué lo dices Ed?" Quiso saber Andy.

"Porque a ustedes ya se les notan los músculos y yo en cambio sigo con mi cuerpo enclenque de niñito"

"Eso es porque ere más chico"

"Sólo soy 3 meses menor que tú, ya cumplí los trece años, debería notar el cambio"

"Pues a lo que me ha dicho mi tutor, cada chico es diferente y estas cosas no se pueden apresurar, además yo he estado ejercitándome, haciendo pesas para formar los bíceps, todo esto para tener un súper cuerpazo, mejor que el que ya tengo de por sí. Ya saben, eso les gusta a las chicas"

"¿Y ya invitaste a Rose a salir Andy?" Quiso saber Ken.

"Aún no, estoy encontrando el momento oportuno"

"¿Cuando sean dos ancianitos?" Rio Ed.

"Que sabes tú de estas cosas" Gruñó el elegido "El amor verdadero no debe apresurarse"

"¿En serio te gusta mucho Rose, viejo?" Preguntó Ken.

"Oh sí, cuando la veo siento cosas que no había sentido antes" Suspiró el elegido soñando despierto.

"¿Sientes que se te para?" Preguntó Ed riendo.

"¡Cállate estúpido!" Gruñó Andy muy avergonzado, dándole un manazo en la nuca

"¿A poco no sabían que eso a nuestra edad es muy común?" Preguntó Ken "Y a veces, sin ningún motivo"

"Esas son las peores, viejo, estás muy tranquilo y de repente, como por arte de magia" Rio Ed.

"Sí, eso es una de las cosas que me pasa cuando pienso en Rose" Suspiró Andy "Tú callado Ed" Le advirtió Andy fastidiado de escuchar otra risilla por parte de su amigo.

"Yo pico de cera" Respondió el menor de sus amigos con una sonrisa burlona.

"Y a veces me ha pasado enfrente de otras personas, como mi tutor o la sabionda, pero por suerte lo he sabido ocultar. No quiero ni pensar la alharaca que armaría Helena si lo llegara a notar, Dios me libre, me aturdiría con su montón de preguntas"

"Cierto, a mí me pasa igual con mi hermanito, aunque mi hermano mayor no pierde oportunidad para burlarse. Pero volviendo al tema. Apuesto a que estás haciendo ejercicio para impresionarla, pero éjele, que ni te animas a invitarla a salir" Se burló Ed.

"Y Angelita nota más a las moscas que a ti" Replicó Andy.

"Ouch, eso fue un golpe demasiado bajo"

"Apuesto a que en estos momentos se ha de haber conseguido un nuevo novio"

"Retráctate"

"Y se han de estar dando muchos besitos, mua, mua"

"Me las pagarás" Gruñó Ed mientras ambos se tiraban manotazos.

"Hey, estense quietos ¿Cuándo van a madurar?" Intervino Ken separándolos domándolos de la cabeza y haciéndolos que se dieran un cabezazo "Recuerden que aún tenemos trabajo por hacer, yo los dejo, debo ir a terminar unas sillas a la carpintería, los veo más tarde"

"Ay, que rebruto soy, se me olvidaba entregar el bloque de hielo que me encargó mi papá, espero que no se haya derretido" Exclamó Ed "Oye Andy ¿Crees que podrías...?"

"No"

"Ni siquiera te he pedido nada todavía"

"Pero adivino lo que va a ser, quieres que rehaga tu bloque"

"Cielos ¿Eres un psíquico? Eso es justo lo que estaba pensando"

"Ahí lo tienes y la respuesta es no"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"No sabes el significado de la palabra vergüenza, todo este rato te estuviste burlando de mí y mi mala suerte en el amor"

"Oh vamos, no seas tan delicado, sólo estaba jugando"

"Pues ahora no estoy de humor para tus tonterías"

"Bien, pues no te necesito"

"Bien"

"Bien"

Y ambos se dirigieron por caminos separados, aunque Andy no tardó en sentir remordimientos y fue tras de su amigo.

"Hey Ed, espera"

"No oigo, no oigo soy de palo..."

"No te hagas el tonto, déjame darle un poco de solidez a ese cubo de hielo"

"No te molestes"

"Ay vamos, no seas rencoroso"

"Y tú no seas gruñón"

"No puedo evitarlo, en ocasiones siento que odio al que tengo enfrente y luego vuelve a ser mi amigo del alma"

"Hey está bien, a mí me pasa igual, dice mi mamá que es por la edad"

"Mi mamá también le echa la culpa de todo a mi edad, ya quedó tu bloque Ed, te veré más tarde Ed"

"No si yo te veo primero, sólo entrego este bloque y tendré libre el fin de semana"

"Genial, hay que planear algo divertido"

Después de charlar con sus amigos, Andy caminaba por las calles de regreso al castillo cuando se topó con el bravucón y sus amigos.

"Oye tú, si crees que Rose se va a fijar en un engendro como tú, estás muy equivocado"

"Déjenme tranquilo si saben lo que les conviene"

"Tú no me la vas a quitar"

"¿Qué? ¿Celoso porque ella me prefiere a mí?"

"¿Te crees que eres muy rudo y malo con esos poderes? Sin ellos ¿Qué eres?"

"Un príncipe, rico súper atractivo y soltero codiciado, que es más de lo que ustedes podrían aspirar a ser"

"Si crees que nomás por tu título te vas a salir con la tuya siempre, estás muy equivocado ¿Verdad muchachos?"

"Sí" Respondieron a coro sus secuaces.

"No tengo tiempo para perderlo con perdedores como ustedes"

"Sí, me imagino que estás muy ocupado esperando a que otros te atiendan"

"No saben ni de lo que hablan, ya les dije, mejor no se busquen problemas"

"Quien debe preocuparse de eso eres tú, pronto la gente de Arendelle va a abrir los ojos y ya no querrán ser gobernados por una bruja"

"¿Qué dijiste idiota?"

"Lo que oíste, es más tú ni siquiera tienes méritos, el ser príncipe sólo fue porque esa hechicera te engendró, pero parece que después de 13 años de estar encerrada, le urgía irse a enredar con el primer tipo que se halló en su camino, aunque quien sabe si realmente fuera el primero"

"Eso sí que no te lo permito" Gruñó Andy provocando que el suelo se congelara y comenzara a nevar "Puedes insultarme a mí, puedo soportarlo, pero cometiste un grave error, insultaste a mi madre, y eso es algo que no le permito ni a ti ni a nadie. Me has hecho pasar por un cobarde frente a todos y me he aguantado, pero ya no lo pienso soportar más"

"Adelante, atácame con tus poderes y todos van a odiarlos"

Pero Andy no lo escuchó y pronto sus compinches se hallaron aprisionados en el hielo y Haldor retrocedía mientras Andy avanzaba hacia él amenazante.

"Todo este circo ¿Sólo para asustarme y fingir que vas a matarme o algo así? No creo que te atrevas, imagina lo que dirá Rose"

"Supongo que no puedo complacer siempre a todo el mundo"

"Si crees que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como me congelas, estás muy equivocado" Dijo el bravucón tomando un fierro e intentando golpearlo, Andy se defendió "Disfruta de tus últimos tiempos en el poder, la gente en otros países se ha levantado en armas para no permitir que parásitos como tú vivan a costa nuestra toda la vida, ahora ellos eligen a sus gobernantes"

"Ay, ahora resulta que eres un revolucionario que cambiará al mundo, no inventes, nunca serás nada más que un miserable herrero con aires de grandeza"

"¿Ah sí? Eso lo veremos. Pues anda ¿No que me ibas a dar mi merecido? ¿No que me ibas a dar una muestra de todo tu poder? Pues anda ¿Qué esperas imbécil?"

Provocado por sus palabras Andy congeló el suelo haciéndolo resbalar y pronto una capa de hielo lo cubrió.

"¿Quien es el chico rudo ahora?"

Haldor con una mano que le quedó libre, logró quebrar el hielo y huir, esquivando los rayos congelantes que Andy le lanzaba.

"Huye cobarde, y ya sabes lo que le sucede a aquellos que se meten con el príncipe del hielo"

Al volverse, Andy se dio cuenta de que uno de sus rayos le había dado por error a alguien.

"¡Nooo! ¡Sabionda! ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" Exclamó Andy angustiado arrodillándose a su lado y revisándola, mientras un mechón del cabello de su hermanita se tornaba blanco "Descuida sabionda, vas a estar bien" agregó mientras la cargaba, el chico lanzó un silbido y de inmediato llegó corriendo Frans.

Andy subió a bordo de su reno y se dirigió a toda prisa al valle de los trolls.

"Sólo resiste ¿Si sabionda?"

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar.

"¡Ayúdenme! ¡Oppker, Pabbie!"

"Muchacho ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Fue un accidente, yo no quería... ¿Pueden curarla ¿Verdad?"

"Colócala aquí para revisarla" Dijo Pabbie y después de revisarla añadió "Dinos exactamente lo que pasó, sé honesto"

"Oigan, si acaso quieren insinuar que lastimé a mi hermana a propósito están muy equivocados ¿Y bien? ¿Tienen algún diagnóstico?"

"No hay nada que se pueda hacer, tu hermana tiene la mente congelada"

"¿Qué? No puede ser, sálvenla, ustedes pueden"

"Lo lamento Anders, pero no podemos"

"Pero, con mi tía, mi madre, el accidente, ustedes la salvaron. Aunque sea bórrenle los recuerdos acerca de la magia de su desequilibrado hermano mayor, no sé, hagan que me olvide si esa es la solución, prefiero que vivamos separados a vivir sin ella, sólo sálvenla por favor"

"Lo siento mucho, muchacho, pero no podemos"

"¿Por qué ahora me salen con que no se puede? ¿Qué clase de expertos en magia son?" Gruñó Andy provocando una fuerte ventisca.

"Joven Anders, voy a pedirte que bajes el tono de voz. Las cosas son diferentes esta vez, este rayo fue lanzado con furia y deliberadamente, con la intención de causar daño" Dijo Pabbie.

"Pero no era a ella, se los juro"

"No debes usar tus poderes para atacar a nadie ¿Acaso no lo has visto durante tu entrenamiento?"

"Sí, pero hay un tipo que se llama Haldor y me molesta desde que tengo 6 años, todo este tiempo me he resistido de congelarlo, pero ya llegó a un límite, ofendió a mi mamá"

"Sé que amas a tu madre y cómo todo buen hijo la defiendes, pero no debes permitir que este cariño nuble tu juicio, podrías hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepentirías"

"Lo sé, lo sé, nunca he sido un buen chico del todo como debería ser, pero ¿Por qué mi hermanita? Ella no hizo nada" Sollozó Andy "Y ahora no hay forma de salvarla "

"De hecho si la hay" Opinó Oppker llegando acompañado de Luminara y comprendiendo la situación.

"¿En serio cuál?"

"Hay un hechizo llamado Legeremens que podría ser la clave"

"¿Estás loco Oppker? Sabes que ese hechizo es peligroso y no se ha probado con éxito"

"Esperen, esperen ¿Qué es eso de legeremens?"

"Es un hechizo para entrar a la mente de otra persona, pero si algo sale mal, corres el riesgo de quedarte atrapado para siempre"

"Confía en mí, hermano, sabes que durante siglos estuve viajando por el mundo y el tiempo, aprendiendo nuevas y mejores técnicas para ampliar la magia, sé lo que hago"

"Yo confío en ti" Dijo Andy.

"Supongo que podríamos intentarlo" Dijo Pabbie.

"Prepararé el conjuro" Agregó Oppker.

"Yo te ayudo" Dijo Luminara.

Mezclando los ingredientes pronto el hechizo estuvo listo.

"Pabbie, si algo sale mal dile a mamá que la quiero y que me perdone" Dijo Andy.

"Lo haré joven Anders, pero tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien"

"Luminara, haré cuanto pueda por salvar a la niña, si no regreso, debes saber que yo siempre te..." Dijo Oppker pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la troll le dio un beso.

"¿Y ese beso por qué fue?"

"Por si acaso"

"Wow" Opinó Andy "Mejo váyanse a un cuarto"

"Cierra la boca chico, vámonos" Gruñó Oppker activando el conjuro.

Momentos después ambos sentían que caían por un túnel sin fin.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritaron ambos mientras aterrizaban dentro de un contenedor lleno de esferas de colores.

"Ouch, creo que me torcí algo" Se quejó Andy "Wow ¿Y esto?"

"Bienvenido a la mente de tu hermana"

"Vaya ¿Y estas esferas que son?"

"Son los recuerdos de Helena, los amarillos son de alegría, los rojos furia, verde desagrado, morado miedo y azul tristeza, como tu hermana aún es muy joven, la mayoría de sus recuerdos son alegres. Mira" Dijo Oppker tomando una de las esferas amarillas

Y al pasarle el dedo por encima, pudieron ver un momento divertido de ella y Andy en el que ambos reían tanto que les salía la leche de su cereal por la nariz.

"Wow, recuerdo esto, fue tan gracioso y después jugamos a ver comida, es un juego que consiste en mostrarle al otro la comida masticada" Dijo Andy entristeciéndose al recordar esos momentos felices que corrían el riesgo de terminar "Bien continuemos ¿Hacia donde?"

"Por aquí, sígueme chico, debemos recorrer un trecho largo"

"Todo aquí parece sacado de un cuento loco ¿Qué es eso de allá?"

"Oh, son islas que están conectadas directamente a los pensamientos centrales, los cuales forman la personalidad de tu hermana" Explicó Oppker mientras caminaban.

"Increíble"

"Están la isla de la aventura, la isla de las bobadas, la isla de amistad, la isla de la honestidad y la isla de la familia. El punto es que estas islas hacen a Helena, Helena"

"Pero están apagadas"

"Eso es debido a la magia que introdujiste en su cabeza"

"Por error, fue por error. Además, esto tiene remedio, sólo debemos hallar el hielo y removerlo. Cielos, este lugar es enorme, mira cuantos recuerdos y pensamientos"

"Eso es la memoria a largo plazo. Presiento que la magia congelante está por allá"

"Estupendo, sólo crucemos este puente y listo. Espérame sabionda" Murmuró Andy.

"Mala idea chico, mejor debemos rodear"

"Este es el camino más corto"

"Pero pasa sobre el basurero mental, si caemos no podremos salir nunca"

"Sujétate de mí, cruzaré deslizándome sobre el hielo"

"Wo,wo, wo, eso no chico, incluso la más pequeña brizna de magia congelante haría terminar de colapsarlo todo, lo que debes hacer es concentrarte en descongelar, ya que aún no lo dominas"

"Oye, congelar es fácil para mí, es como respirar, pero descongelar, es decir, lo opuesto, no es sencillo, para empezar a mi mamá le tomó 21 años lograrlo, usemos el puente, sólo pisa donde yo pise" Dijo Andy caminando por el estrecho puente "No está tan alto, no, no está... Tan... al... ¡Ahh!" Gritó sintiendo que se caí pero logrando mantener el equilibrio

"¡Chico!"

"Estoy bien"

En ese momento todo se cimbró y por poco y caen ambos dentro del basurero mental.

"¿Qué está...?" Exclamó Andy.

"Corre, chico, corre, tenemos que regresar" Gritó Oppker mientras ambos corrían a toda velocidad y el puente se colapsaba junto con la isla de las bobadas.

Saltaron y lograron ponerse a salvo mientras Andy con tristeza veía la isla caer al basurero mental pensando en que los momentos bobos que habían vivido, se habían perdido para siempre y ya no podrían hacer nuevos.

"Se perdió la isla de las bobadas, después seguirán amistad, aventura, honestidad y familia" dijo Oppker alarmado

"Eso se puede arreglar verdad"

"No lo sé, pero lo intentaremos. Sin el puente tendremos que cruzar por memoria de largo plazo"

"Oh no vamos a lograrlo" Lloriqueó Andy.

"No, no, no, no te obsesiones con tus depresiones adolescentes"

"Pero este lugar es enorme, nos perderemos"

"Sé positivo"

"Positivamente vamos a perdernos ahí"

"No tenemos tiempo para esto chico, andando, detecto la magia, sígueme"

Varias horas después.

"¿Seguro que sabes por donde vamos? Más bien parece que ahora estamos más lejos" Se quejó Andy.

Una vez más todo se estremeció y se percataron de que ahora era la isla de la amistad la que se desprendía y caía al basurero mental.

"Oh, no, otra isla se ha caído, no más amistad, sólo soledad y todo por mi culpa" Se lamentó Andy, pero su auto compadecimiento fue interrumpido por un ruido.

Al mirar de donde había provenido, vieron una figura que tomaba algunas esferas de colores de los estantes.

"Mira que lindo eres" Decía el misterioso personaje a los recuerdos "Te llevaré a ti, pero a ti no. Je je je, es broma, los quiero a los dos"

"Disculpa" Dijo Andy.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó el extraño huyendo de ahí a toda velocidad

"No corras espera" Ordenó Andy persiguiéndolo y no tardó en encontrarlo, el extraño era todo un personaje de fantasía, era un raro elefante rosa y se hallaba sentado en el suelo tapándose los ojos.

"Disculpa" Dijo Andy una vez más acercándose a él.

"Hum, sólo vine aquí por distracción" Dijo arrojando una esfera de recuerdos "Adiós niño" Pero cuando quiso huir terminó estrellándose "Ouch, todo me duele"

"Aguarda un momento" Dijo Andy "Te conozco"

"Claro que no, todos creen eso, me parezco a mucha gente"

"No, no, no. Es cierto. Eres Bing Bong el amigo imaginario de Helena, te reconozco de sus dibujos"

"¿Conoces quien soy de verdad?"

"Por supuesto, soy el hermano de Helena, pero no siempre estamos juntos, así que ella amaba jugar contigo, eran mejores amigos. Quizás tú nos ayudes ¿Sabes donde está la magia congelante que está afectando todo?"

"Sí, pero esa área fue desalojada, es muy peligroso ir allá, aguarda ¿Eres su hermano? ¿Eres Andy? ¿Pero qué cosa estás haciendo aquí?"

"Venimos a salvar a Helena, él es Oppker, mi maestro troll y estamos aquí para quitar esa magia congelante y volver todo a la normalidad"

"En ese caso, síganme los buenos" Dijo Bing Bong.

"Gracias, en serio ¿Sabes? De pequeña mi hermana hablaba mucho de ti, como cuando hicieron una banda de música y me hizo asistir a todos sus conciertos"

"Sí, toco muy bien mi nariz"

"También jugaban carreras"

"Dos veces campeón mundial"

"¿Y recuerdas su barco volador? En realidad era sólo una carretilla"

"Claro, era impulsado por energía de cantos"

"Cierto, hasta te compuso un tema musical

_¿Quién es ese amigo ideal?" Cantó Andy_

"_Bing Bong, Bing Bong" Cantó el amigo imaginario_

"_Su barco te hace disfrutar"_

"_Bing Bong, Bing Bong"_

"Ay, que buenos tiempos"

"Y no olvides aquella vez en que volvimos en el tiempo y desayunamos dos veces"

"A todo esto ¿Qué se supone que eres?" Quiso saber Oppker.

"De hecho no lo sé. Gran parte es algodón de azúcar, pero en cuanto a figura, soy parte gato, parte elefante y parte delfín"

"¿Delfín?" Preguntó el troll desconcertado.

Ante esto, Bing Bong comenzó a aplaudir y emitir sonidos de delfín.

"Es simple, cuando Helena tenía tres, los animales eran la sensación. La vaca hace mú, el perro hace guau. Era muy popular por entonces"

"Dímelo a mí, no hablaba de otra cosa. En fin ¿Qué haces aquí en memoria a largo plazo? ¿Aquí vives?"

"Bueno, Helena ya tiene ocho años y distingue mejor la realidad de la fantasía, tiene muchos amigos reales, así que hoy en día, no hay mucho trabajo para amigos imaginarios"

"Hey, no estés triste, cuando salga de aquí, yo veré que helena piense en ti"

"¿Lo harás?"

"Claro, estará feliz"

"Es el mejor día de mi vida" Exclamó Bing Bong bailoteando, pero por error se torció un pie "Ouch, ayy, ayy" se lamentó sentándose en el suelo a llorar.

"¿Te hiciste daño?" Preguntó el elegido.

"¿De dónde vino eso?" Quiso saber Oppker al ver el montón de dulces que brotaban de la nada.

"Yo lloro dulces" Explicó Bing Bong. El de dulce de leche es delicioso" Agregó ofreciéndoles uno.

"Hum... no gracias"

"Hey síganme, tomaremos un atajo a través de imaginalandía" Dijo Bing Bong.

"Que bueno que te encontramos"

"Miren, les enseño" Dijo el amigo imaginario abriendo una puerta "Después de ustedes"

"Espera chico, no hay que entrar ahí" dijo el troll alarmado

"Bing Bong dice que es un atajo"

"Pero es la habitación de pensamiento abstracto"

"¿De qué están hablando? Yo entro aquí todo el tiempo, es un atajo" Dijo Bing Bong "Se los mostraré" Agregó entrando "Mírenme, estoy más cerca de salvar a Helena porque tomé el atajo"

"Mejor hay que rodearlo, por aquí" sugirió Oppker

"Ya casi llego" Insistió Bing Bong continuando su camino.

"Vamos Oppker, Helena nos necesita, Bing Bong sabe lo que hace, es parte de la mente de la sabionda"

El trío entró y más tarde aparecieron unos personajes parte del subconsciente de Helena

"Hay que recuperar la mente de Helena lo más pronto posible. Del cuartel central han ordenado que encendamos todo lo que aun funcione" Dijo uno de los seres a su compañero.

"Ojalá que logremos algo"

"Creo que todavía hay residuos, por suerte al encenderla se limpiará" Dijo encendiéndola sin percatarse de que Andy, Bing Bong y Oppker estaban dentro.

Mientras en el atajo.

"¿Qué les dije? Salvaremos a Helena en un santiamén" Dijo Bing Bong

Pero antes de que pudieran cantar victoria, la máquina se encendió y los objetos a su alrededor comenzaron a flotar.

"Esto no me gusta" Dijo el troll.

"Hey ¿Qué es todo esto?" Exclamó Bing Bong.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Andy.

"Oh no, parece que la encendieron" Exclamó Oppker.

"Esto nunca había pasado" Dijo Bing Bong y se transformó en una figura abstracta como de origami.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritaron el chico y el troll y no tardaron en volverse igual.

"Mi cara, mi preciosa cara" Exclamó Bing Bong mientras se revisaba

"¿Qué nos sucedió?"

"Nos abstraemos, son etapas, esta es la primera, _la fragmentación_ objetiva" Explicó Oppker.

"Lo importante es que ninguno se separe" Sugirió Bing Bong, pero de inmediato su cuerpo comenzó a desarmarse al igual que el de Andy y Oppker.

"Es la segunda etapa la de _construcción_" Explicó el troll

"¡Corran!" Gritó el amigo imaginario intentando huir pero se terminó de desbaratar en el camino "No siento mis piernas, oh, aquí están" dijo cuando sus manos separadas de su cuerpo tocaban sus pies

"Hey, ven aquí" Se quejó Andy juntando las partes de su cuerpo

"Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes, o sólo seremos forma y color y quedaremos atrapados" Dijo el troll.

"Ay no, para que tuvimos que entrar" Se lamentó Andy mientras el trío avanzaba intentando salir.

En ese momento volvieron a cambiar de forma sin volumen..

"Ahora somos _bidimensionales_, es la etapa 3" Dijo Oppker.

"No avanzamos" Se quejó Andy.

"De pronto no soy profundo" Dijo Bing Bong.

"Síganme" Ordenó el chico y saltaron subiendo de nivel "No cabemos" Se quejó el elegido intentando en vano pasar por la puerta, que parecía haberse encogido.

Nuevamente volvieron a cambiar de aspecto, ahora Andy era un copo de nieve, Oppker un círculo y Bing Bong un triangulo.

"Somos _no-figurativos_, esta es la última etapa" Exclamó el troll.

"¡No vamos a lograrlo!" Gritó Bing Bong intentando salir por la puerta sin éxito.

"Alto" Dijo Oppker "Somos bidimensionales, déjense caer"

Así lo hicieron y ahora tenían la apariencia de una simple línea que fácilmente cruzó la salida. Una vez fuera, fueron atravesando las fases en reversa, hasta volver a su forma normal.

"Ay cielos, todo me da vueltas" Exclamó Andy "Dijiste que era un atajo"

"Lo sé" Respondió Bing Bong "Pero wow, fue un desastre entrar ahí, que peligroso. Ahora sólo cruzaremos por imaginalandía y listo"

"Este no es otro de tus atajos ¿O sí?" Quiso saber Oppker

"Je je je ¡Sí!" Respondió feliz el amigo imaginario "Bienvenidos a imaginalandía"

"Wow, este lugar es increíble"

"Lo sé, vengo aquí todo el tiempo, quieren nombrarme alcalde. Este es el bosque de las papas fritas"

"No es cierto" Exclamó Andy saboreándose.

"Oh, oh, y miren esto Trofeo-oía, trofeos, medallas, todo el mundo gana" Dijo Bing Bong pateando un balón y anotando un gol en una portería gigante. De inmediato fue ovacionado y le entregaron un montón de trofeos "Gané primer lugar"

"También yo" Dijo Andy sosteniendo un enorme trofeo.

"Tiene que ser un chiste" Se quejó el troll observando su premio "¿Medalla por asistir?"

"¿Qué es esta ciudad de nubes?"

"Es nuberia"

"Que divertido" Exclamó Andy arrancando un pedazo y sentándose sobre él elevándose por el aire.

"Todo en imaginalandía es genial" Aseguró Bing Bong mientras saltaban sobre rocas cruzando un río de lava hirviendo "Miren, la casa de las cartas" agregó señalando un castillo de naipes "Quiero mostrarles algo" Dijo sacando una carretilla de debajo de unas cartas.

"Tu bote volador" Dijo Andy

"Lo escondí aquí para que estuviera a salvo y pudiera llevar a Helena hasta la luna" Dijo haciendo un movimiento brusco y por error tirando todo el castillo "Ay, perdón"

"Genial" Dijo con sarcasmo uno de los constructores.

"Adoro imaginalandía" Exclamó Andy.

"Y lo mejor de todo, es que siempre hay novedades. Sólo falta cruzar el mundo preescolar"

"Sabionda, ahí vamos"

En ese momento, un nuevo temblor sacudió el lugar y al volverse vieron que ahora había un problema con la isla de las aventuras.

"Oh, no, no aventura, ella ama las aventuras, tenemos que darnos prisa" dijo Andy muy entristecido

"Lo que digas, sólo pasamos el castillo de galleta, el salón de la fama del peluche, el monte del pony brillante y el mundo de las princesas"

Pero de pronto una sacudida desmoronó una parte del suelo a sus espaldas y al voltear Bing Bong vio como su barco imaginario resbalaba al basurero mental, corrió tratando de detenerlo, pero no llegó a tiempo.

"¡Mi bote volador! Helena y yo lo necesitamos para surcar los cielos

_¿Quién ese ese amigo ideal?" _Cantó con la esperanza de que se accionara y se elevara para salir_._

El bote se accionó por unos segundos para volverse a apagar y caer sin remedio al fondo del precipicio.

"Helena todavía no me olvida"

"Lo sé" Dijo Andy.

"Tenía todo el viaje planeado para los dos"

"Hey, no te preocupes, esto tiene remedio, recuerda que en cuanto arregle este embrollo en la mente de mi hermana, veré que juegue contigo otra vez y recuperarás tu bote"

"Eso espero, porque Helena y yo fuimos mejores amigos"

"Y lo volverán a ser, pero debemos darnos prisa, este lugar se enfría cada vez más por segundo" Dijo Oppker.

"Es cierto, miren, hacia allá se ve nublado, la magia congelante debe estar muy cerca"

El trío corrió en la dirección deseada, pero a medida que la magia de Andy afectaba la mente de la sabionda, algunas cosas comenzaba a derrumbarse, incluyendo la isla de la honestidad.

"¡Cielos! Esto se destruye cada vez más rápido, sólo falta isla de la familia, corran ya, debemos darnos prisa" Exclamó Andy.

"Esto es malo, todo se está destruyendo" Exclamó Oppker.

Pero el suelo bajo los pies de Andy se quebró haciéndolo caer al basurero mental.

"¡Ahhhh!"

"¡Andy!" Gritó Bingo Bong preocupado, pero en seguida cayó también "¡Ahhhhh!"

"¡Chico, no!" Gritó Oppker, quien fue el único que no cayó.

En cuanto se recuperó del fuerte golpe recibido por la caída, Andy intentó desesperadamente trepar por encima del montón de recuerdos olvidados intentando salir, pero resbalaba cada que lo intentaba.

Bing Bong por su parte también se recuperó sólo para ver que se hallaba dentro del basurero mental y que su mano se desvanecía, y pronto todo su cuerpo desaparecería haría lo mismo para ser olvidado.

"¡Andy!" Gritó buscándolo y no tardó en encontrarlo, el chico intentaba escalar una y otra vez, cayendo de nuevo. "¿Qué tratas de hacer? Por favor detente"

Pero Andy hizo caso omiso y seguía intentando salir

"¿No lo entiendes Andy? No hay ninguna salida" Dijo a Andy cuando lo encontró "Nos quedamos atrapados y pronto la mente de Helena se perderá"

Al oír esto y ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Andy se rindió dejándose caer de rodillas llorando.

"Todo esto es mi culpa. Pabbie tenía toda la razón, el abuelo hizo bien en encerrar a mamá, ojalá ella hubiera hecho lo mismo conmigo ¿A quién quiero engañar? Somos lo que somos ¿No? Los demás estarían mejor sin nosotros, somos un peligro para el mundo" Se lamentaba Andy "Sólo quería que Helena estuviera a salvo, y ahora..."

El chico tomó una de las esferas, en la que se apreciaba a Helena de tres años coloreando un dibujo.

"Recuerdo bien como, ella solía colorear sacando la lengua"

Luego tomó otra en que se veía una Helena de esa misma edad, con su incesante parloteo.

"Escucharía sus historias todo el día"

En una tercera esfera, se veía a la misma Helena dando vueltas hasta caer mareada sobre el pasto.

Por lo que el chico no pudo evitarlo más y comenzó a llorar, pero en eso, descubrió una esfera que había caído junto con él, en ella se veían su mamá, su hermanita y él, momentos después de derrotar a la bruja Roon, que fue la primera misión que tuvieron juntos.

_"Parece ser que Primero no bromeaba cuando nos advirtió que enfrentaríamos algunos desafíos" decía Andy_

_"Sólo espero que no sean demasiado complicados" dijo su madre_

_"También yo" respondió el chico_

_"Andy ya no sé si dejarte seguir con esas misiones sea lo correcto, no quiero que salgas gravemente herido"_

_"No te preocupes Elsa" les dice la sabionda "Yo le cuidaré la espalda"_

Y entonces mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, guardo el recuerdo entre su ropa.

"No te preocupes sabionda, ahora seré yo quien cuide tu espalda" y dirigiéndose a Bing Bong le dijo "Voy a solucionar esto, Helena cuenta conmigo, no me ha fallado y yo tampoco le fallaré a ella, hay que hallar el modo de subir"

"Andy, nadie nunca ha salido, es como terminar en otro planeta"

"Otro planeta..." Repitió el chico pensativo y una idea vino a su mente.

_"¿Quien es ese amigo ideal?_

_¿Quién es ese amigo ideal?" Cantó Andy intentando activar el bote volador._

_"Su bote te hace disfrutar" Cantó bing Bong haciéndole segundas y pronto oyeron el sonido del bote._

_"¿Quién en todo es especial y con su canto lo dirá?" Siguió cantando Bing Bong_

_"¿Quién es ese amigo ideal?_

_Bing Bong, Bing Bong_

_Su bote te hace disfrutar"_

No tardaron en encontrar el bote y Andy subió a bordo listo para el despegue, Bing Bong lo empujó y también subió, pronto agarraron velocidad deslizándose ladera abajo para después salir disparados hacia arriba sin dejar de cantar.

_"¿Quién es ese amigo ideal?_

_Bing Bong, Bing Bong_

_Su bote te hace disfrutar"_

Estaban muy cerca de la cima, pero no lo lograron y volvieron a caer. Se pusieron de pie e hicieron un nuevo intento.

_"¿Quién es ese amigo ideal?_

_Bing Bong, Bing Bong_

_Su bote te hace disfrutar_

_¿Quién en todo es especial_

_y con su canto lo dirá?"_

De nuevo Andy creyó que lo lograrían pero volvieron a fracasar, mientras Bing Bong observó su mano y notó que comenzaba a desaparecerse poco a poco.

"Ven Andy, una vez más, tengo una buena corazonada" Dijo el amigo imaginario

_"¿Quién es ese amigo ideal?_

_Bing Bong, Bing Bong_

_Su bote te hace disfrutar_

_¿Quién en todo es especial_

_y con su canto lo dirá?"_

"Mas fuerte, más fuerte Andy, sigue cantando" Dijo Bing Bong y el chico obedeció

Pero no se dio cuenta de que antes del despegue, el amigo imaginario saltó del bote para aligerar el peso.

_"¿Quién es ese amigo ideal?_

_Bing Bong, Bing Bong_

_Su bote te hace disfrutar_

_¿Quién en todo es especial_

_y con su canto lo dirá?"_

Sin Bing Bong Andy logró elevarse más.

"Ya estamos cerca" exclamó el chico

Por fin lo logró y al legar a la cima el bote se destruyó por el impacto.

"Yujú" Exclamó Andy victorioso "Bing Bong, fue un éxito ¿Bing Bong? ¡Bing Bong!" Gritó asomándose al basurero mental.

"¡Ja ja, lo lograste!" Rio Bing Bong desde abajo "¡Ja ja ja, corre, ve salva a Helena! Llévala a la luna por mí ¿Ok?" Dijo Bing Bong antes de desaparecer.

"Oh, no" Sollozó Andy "Lo intentaré Bing Bong, lo prometo"

Momentos después Andy corría por la mente de la sabionda que se desmoronaba.

"¡Oppker! ¡Oppker! ¿Dónde estás?"

Luego de avanzar por un rato descubrió que la isla de la familia tambaleaba y amenazaba con romperse como las otras islas, por lo que continuó recorriendo el lugar, hasta que dio con su maestro troll, quien muy entristecido se disponía a abandonar la mente de la sabionda con un conjuro.

"Esto es terrible, perdimos al elegido y la iluminada ¿Cómo se lo diré al resto del mundo mágico?"

"¡Oppker, espera!" Escuchó a sus espaldas y al volverse vio al príncipe del hielo correr a su encuentro

"Chico, que gusto, creí que nunca te volvería a ver" le dice mientras ambos se abrazan "¿Cómo saliste de ese lugar? Pensé que era imposible"

"Recuerda que nada es imposible para el elegido y ahora salvemos a mi hermanita cuanto antes"

"¿Estás listo para aprender a descongelar?"

"Estoy listo para lo que sea"

"Bien, entonces vamos por acá está la magia congelante"

Avanzaron por la memoria a largo plazo y no tardaron en encontrar la vía de un tren.

"¿Hay un tren dentro de la cabeza de mi hermana? Ahora entiendo por qué está tan loca"

"Es el tren del pensamiento, pero como Helena está desmayada por eso no está avanzando, aunque tenemos suerte, la vía está entera y nos llevará justo al cuartel central, que es donde se encuentra congelado"

Avanzaron por la vía y vieron con tristeza como todo continuaba destruyéndose poco a poco.

"Oye Oppker y ¿Qué hay en el cuartel central?"

"Las emociones de Helena, su alegría, miedo, tristeza, furia y desagrado"

"Órale ¿y yo tengo todo esto en la cabeza también?"

"Si, como todo el mundo"

Pero en eso la vía comenzó a temblar, pues la isla de la familia comenzaba a caer y en su trayecto se encontraba el camino del tren.

"Corre chico, hay que llegar antes de que sea tarde"

Ambos corrieron y apenas alcanzaron a sujetarse de la parte exterior del cuartel central, cuando el tren cayó al basurero mental.

"Lo conseguimos" dijo Oppker mientras ambos trataban de mantener el equilibrio

"No puede ser, sin el tren mi hermana ya no volverá a pensar nunca más"

"Si tenemos éxito y corregimos el daño este lugar se va a reiniciar como un video juego"

"¿Video juego? No entiendo"

"Que todo volverá a la normalidad. Bien, a lo nuestro, hemos llegado chico"

Andy levantó la vista y observó el lugar totalmente congelado, por dentro se veían unos extraños seres de colores que parecían estar viendo unas imágenes en un extraño espejo gigante, las escenas que estaban plasmadas en él eran las de su pelea con el bravucón, probablemente lo último que su hermanita vio antes de caer desmayada.

"Esto luce muy mal... oh... me caigo"

"Sujétate con fuerza chico y date prisa, pues como ves no podremos durar mucho aquí y volveremos a caer al basurero mental"

"Y esta vez no podremos salir, pues ya no tenemos el bote de Bing Bong"

"Sólo tú puedes salvarnos"

"Entonces manos a la obra"

"Recuerda chico, un acto de amor verdadero descongela"

"Eso no me dice nada"

"Claro que si, tú has tenido mucho amor para estar en esta situación, ese amor que es lo que mantiene a la isla de la familia en pie, aunque sus cimientos estén casi destruidos, usa ese amor y salvarás a tu hermana"

"Lo intento, yo amo a mi hermana y a toda mi familia, pero en este momento estoy asustado de fallar, enojado conmigo mismo por ocasionar todo esto y triste de perderla para siempre, no sé como concentrarme en el amor en una situación extrema como esta"

"Sólo concéntrate"

Otra vez estuvieron a punto de caer, pero lograron sujetarse y Andy se obedeció, extendió sus manos y luego de unos instantes el hielo comenzó a partirse en pequeños fragmentos

"¡Está funcionando!" Exclamó el troll.

Los fragmentos se elevaron al cielo y formaron un enorme como de hielo y Andy lo desvaneció.

"Sabia que podías hacerlo" le dice Oppker.

"Me alegra que tú tenías fe en mí, porque créeme que no tenía ni tantita en mí mismo"

El chico observó a su alrededor y vio como un brillo mágico cubría el lugar y todo comenzaba a recuperarse, las islas aparecían nuevamente, el tren corría por su vía y dentro del cuartel central todos volvían a la vida.

Pero apenas volvió todo a la normalidad, maestro y aprendiz cayeron al basurero mental.

"¡No! ¡Nos quedaremos atrapados para siempre!" Exclamó Andy histérico "Pero al menos la sabionda estará bien"

"No te preocupes" dijo Oppker y activo el conjuro, el cual los absorbió y salieron de la mente de la sabionda

"Lo lograron" les dice Luminara abrazando a Oppker

De inmediato Andy revisa a su hermanita y ve como el mechón blanco de su cabello recupera su color rojo y su rostro se relaja.

"Fiu, pero que alivio ¿Va a estar bien?"

"Sí, su mente ha vuelto a la normalidad y la temperatura en su cuerpo se normaliza, en unas horas despertará y no recordará nada de esto"

"Menos mal, escuchen, aprendí mi lección, ahora entiendo de qué hablaban cuando decían que debía dominar la ira. Siempre pensé que la historia no tenía por qué repetirse, que yo era más listo y experto que mamá y mi hermana nunca se vería afectada por mi magia, pero veo que me equivoqué y estoy muy arrepentido"

"Lo sé chico"

"Creo que nunca había estado más asustado"

"Pero demostraste ser muy valiente, ser valiente no significa no temerle a nada, sino afrontar los temores para lograr un objetivo. Tu objetivo era salvar a tu hermana y lo lograste chico"

"Hey, no soy un héroe ni nada por el estilo, yo fui el causante de todo y yo debía solucionarlo"

"Al final todo salió bien y aprendiste a descongelar, cada vez dominas más tus poderes"

"Aum, creo que me quedé dormida ¿Qué hacíamos?" Pregunta Helena mientras se estira

"Sabionda ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bien... la verdad... yo... cielos, te quedaste tan profundamente dormida que me preocupaste, eres toda una perezosa"

"Creo que lo heredé de mi hermano"

"Bien, en lo que tú dormías yo aprendí a descongelar"

"¿Y me lo perdí?"

"No fue gran cosa, hey ¿Recuerdas esta canción?

_¿Quién es ese amigo ideal?"_

_"Bing Bong, Bing Bon"_

_"Su bote te hace disfrutar"_

_"Bing Bong, Bing Bong"_

_"¿Quién en todo es especial_

_y con su canto lo dirá?" Cantaron ambos_

"Es la canción de Bing Bong ¿Por qué lo preguntas Andy?"

"Sólo vino a mi mente esa cancioncita" Dijo Andy sonriente al ver que al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la cabeza de su hermana "Escucha sabionda, estuve pensando, y… y... creo que no deberíamos frecuentarnos tanto"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Bien, es complicado de explicar"

"¿Acaso no te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿No somos un gran equipo?"

"Claro que adoro pasar tiempo contigo sabionda, pero precisamente porque te quiero, quiero nos veamos menos, es una emoción complicada"

"Demasiado complicada, porque no entiendo nada, creí que trabajábamos bien juntos, que éramos un dúo dinámico"

"Tu hermana tiene razón chico, al contrario, deben pasar más tiempo juntos entrenando, descifrando pistas enigmáticas"

"Pe... pe... pero Oppker, tú sabes de qué hablo, mi tarea, mi preparación como rey, todo eso me quita tiempo, no puedo dedicar tanto tiempo a entrenamientos y todo eso, y la sabionda debe aprender otras cosas, pasar tiempo con su familia, y lo más importante, ella debe estar a salvo de todo y todos"

"Hey, no es nada que no podamos manejar, nuevas amenazas se ciernen sobre sus cabezas y sobre las de aquellos que más aman, y sólo juntos podrán enfrentar tales desafíos" Dijo Oppker y comenzó a cantar

_"Acercándose el peligro viene ya _  
_y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora _  
_Ya siento subir más y más la adrenalina _  
_los héroes de la historia serán _

_Realidad tu sueño por fin será _  
_listo estoy para poder pelear, victoria tendré _  
_Juega niño, el poder nuestro es _  
_hoy seremos Los Guardianes mágicos _

_Procura llegar al final _  
_y luchar con valor _  
_en los campos deja las flores crecer _  
_feliz _

_Acercándose tu destino viene ya _  
_deberás seguir siempre tu objetivo _  
_Siempre mantendrás en tu alma la esperanza _  
_para cumplir todos tus deseos_

_Combatir el mal es su misión _  
_con valor deberán enfrentar a todo rival _  
_En el cielo tú verás una luz _  
_y la fuerza sembrará en ti _

_Pelea niño hoy, sin temor _  
_el poder nuestro es _  
_y seremos para siempre _  
_Los guardianes mágicos _

_Un gran hombre sé que pronto serás _  
_algo en ti veo que es especial, un poder real _  
_Te convertirás en un gran rival _  
_aventuras podrás disfrutar _

_Pelea niña hoy, sin temor _  
_el poder nuestro es _  
_y seremos para siempre Los Guardianes Mágicos"_

La canción terminó y Andy habló con Oppker.

"Oppker, gracias por tener confianza en mí, aún cuando todo se veía terrible"

"Eres un buen aprendiz chico, y además eres leal, valiente y generoso"

"Gracias Oppker, y ¿Tú crees que podamos mantener en secreto para mi mamá todo esto?"

"De acuerdo, si eso quieres"

"Aprendí mi lección. Nunca más me volverás a ver cegarme por la rabia y usar mis poderes para deliberadamente lastimar a alguien"

Oppker no dijo nada, sólo permaneció un tanto triste y pensativo por el futuro que les aguardaba a ambos.

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO, TRATARÉ DE NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR Y A VER QUE LES PARECIERON LAS REFERENCIAS DE HOY. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, SU OPINIÓN ES MUY IMPORTANTE.**


	61. Chapter 61

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDÓN PAOR LA TARDANZA, PERO ESTUVE EN PERIODOS DE EXÁMENES, LA PROXIMA SEMANA SUBIRÉ UN CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE AHLLOWEEN QUE SÉ QUE LES GUSTARÁ.**

**AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS:**

**EL LEGENDARIO: SI ESTE FIC SERA DE 100 CAPITULOS Y LUEGO HABRÁ UN TERCER FIC CONTINUANDO LA HISTORIA, MAS ADELENTE VEREMOS A ANDY COMO ADULTO, ASI COMO SALTOS TEMPORALES AL PASADO Y AL FUTURO. Y DESCUIDA, CLARO QUE TUS PERSONAJES APARECERÁN. Y ACERTASTE, LO DE TAD Y CHAD LO SAQUÉ DE LOS PADRINOS MAGICOS **

**JOAN: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTARON LAS REFERENCIAS A INTENSAMENTE, LOS PADRINOS MAGICOS Y EL CHAPULIN COLORADO. Y GRACIAS POR TU SEGERENCIA, PORQUE SI HE PENSADO EN QUE CONOZCAN A LOS ANTIGUOS REYES DE ARENDELLE.**

**RAFI LION RED: GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, INCLUIRÉ EL BAILE DE ELSA CON HANS, TAL COMO SUGERISTE.**

**DURAN-NOMO: ACERTASTE LA CANCIÓN DE "EL PODER NUESTRO ES" LA SAQUÉ DE DRAGON BALL Z, PROTNO SALDRÁ BIRGIT MAS, YA LO VERAN.**

**MADAMEPURPLEFAN: CALRO QUE TE EXTRAÑÉ, Y TIENES RAZÓN, LA HISTORIA POR POCO Y SE REPITE Y GRACIAS POR TU SUGERENCIA DE CANCIÓN, LA INCLUIRÉ. ESTA SEMANA CONTINUO CON LA HISTORIA EN WATTPAD.**

**SARADESTYLES: ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE EL CAPITULO TE GUSTARA TANTO, YA VERÁS QUE TRAERÉ A KURT A PASAR UNA TEMPORADA PARA QUE CONVIVA CON LA SABIONDA. Y RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA, TENGO LOS ARCHIVOS DE WORD DE EL FIC ANTERIOR, LO COPIO Y PEGO EN WATTPAD, LE HAGO ALGUNOS ARREGLOS Y LO PUBLICO. **

Al volver a casa Andy notificó a su madre sobre las palabras de Haldor el bravucón y éste recibió un escarmiento por sus intenciones de derrocar a la corona, aunque al ser menor de edad no podía ser una sentencia muy severa, pero la cual si fue una advertencia para otros con estas ideas revolucionarias.

Luego de esto, el bravucón se lo pensaba dos veces antes de que él o sus compinches molestaran a Andy, .

El fin de semana que le siguió a la loca aventura dentro de la mente de la sabionda, Andy quería comprobar que realmente todos hubiera vuelto a la normalidad con su hermanita.

"Hoy vendrá la sabionda de visita y yo sigo preocupado por lo de que su mente casi colapsaba"

"Te repito que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad chico, ella está bien y te aseguro que no podría estar mejor"

"Aun así tengo mis dudas" responde el chico tomando una hoja

"Por cierto ¿Qué es ese dibujo?"

"Oh, lo hizo la sabionda, somos nosotros con nuestros poderes intercambiados, ella controla el hielo y yo tengo energía mágica"

"Fascinante"

"Lo usaré en mi experimento para comprobar que la sabionda sea la misma de siempre, como su mejor amigo en todo el mundo sé exactamente lo que debería de pensar"

"Hola Andy ¿me extrañaste? Creo que creciste desde la ultima vez que nos vimos"

"¿En serio?"

"No, solamente quería hacer que te hicieras ilusiones, ji ji ji"

"¿Lo ves? Sigue siendo la misma Helena" le dice el troll al príncipe

"Hola Oppker ¿no tienen hambre? Yo me estoy muriendo por comer algo delicioso" dice la niña

"Bien, continuemos con el experimento, observa esto. Hey sabionda, hay que asomarnos a la cocina para encargar algo"

"¿Sabes? Creo que tengo ganas de..."

"Un sándwich ¿quizás?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Porque es lo que más te gusta en la vida, igual que a mí"

_"Cuando digo quiero_

_Tú dices sándwich_

_Quiero" _cantó la sabionda

_"Sándwich" _respondió su hermano

_"Quiero"_

_"Sándwich._

_Si digo rico_

_Tú dices sándwich_

_Rico"_

_"Sándwich"_

_"Rico"_

_"Sándwich"_

_"De queso, o tocino_

_Jamón o salami_

_De cualquier tipo_

_Nada los supera" _Cantaron los dos

_"Amo los sándwich"_ cantó Andy

_"Si, amo los sándwich" _agregó Helena

_"Oh, amamos los sándwiches" _cantaron los dos

"Oh si, hay que comer" dijo Helena continuando su camino a la cocina

"Tenías razón Oppker, la sabionda sigue siendo la misma niña feliz y genial de siempre"

"Ya no te preocupes más, te aseguro que todo está en orden"

Mientras tanto, en la carpintería, Ken se esmeraba puliendo un bonito espejo de madera tallado a mano.

"¿Qué haces viejo?" Dijo Ostein entrando.

"Oh, sólo un pequeño obsequio que hice para la princesa Kristy. Pronto será día de su santo y quise darle algo especial ¿Qué te parece?"

"Se ve muy bien, pero ¿Tú crees que le gustará?"

"Claro, ella fue muy amable y gentil conmigo y no quiero que pase esta fecha especial sin darle un obsequio"

"Oye ¿Acaso te gusta esa niña?"

"Qué dices, ni que fuera yo una clase de pervertido enamorando de una niñita, sólo somos amigos"

"Entiendo, pero viejo ¿Un espejo? Ella es una princesa y podría fácilmente comprarse cientos iguales"

"Creo que no lo había visto de ese modo"

"Por suerte me tienes a mí, que me he codeado con las más altas clases sociales y voy a aconsejarte"

Momentos después los dos pegaban la nariz en el vidrio de una joyería.

"A las princesas les encantan las joyas"

"Son preciosas" Dio Ken y ambos entraron al lugar.

"¿En qué les puedo servir caballeros?"

"Buenas tardes, quisiera ver ese brazalete con piedras pequeñas"

"En seguida" Dijo el joyero tomándolo del aparador.

"Realmente una obra de arte ¿Cuánto cuesta?"

"Únicamente la módica cantidad de 7 mil coronas"

Ken sintió que le daba un infarto al oír el precio y salió del lugar decepcionado.

"Oh, cielos, viejo, cuestan muchísimo dinero, yo nunca podría pagar una de esas"

"Relájate, yo te ayudaré"

"¿Me darás el dinero necesario?"

"No, pero te ayudaré a idear una manera de conseguirlo fácilmente sin tener que trabajar"

"Olvídalo, yo nunca seré un vil ladrón"

"Relájate viejo, nunca dije que lo robaríamos, sólo conseguiremos el dinero de una fácil y totalmente legal y rápida forma, tú déjamelo todo a mí. Oye mira eso" Dijo Ostein señalando un letrero en un poste "_7 mil coronas como premio a la persona que resista 3 minutos en el ring con el campeón peso pesado_"

"¿Y eso qué Ostein?"

"¿No lo entiendes? Es nuestra oportunidad de conseguir 7 mil coronas fácil y rápido"

"Viejo, no importa lo mucho que lo necesitemos, de ningún modo voy a dejarte pelear contra el campeón"

"Yo no, pero tú sí"

"¿Estás loco? Quiero vivir"

"Vamos, no seas cobarde"

"No soy cobarde, soy sensato que es distinto"

"Y vivirás, como un campeón a los ojos de todo el reino"

"Viejo, de ninguna manera, debe haber otra forma de conseguir el dinero"

"Calma, yo te entrenaré para que ganes, no hay nada que temer"

"Sólo al hecho de que quizás mi familia ahora tenga dos miembros en el hospital"

"Hey, ya verás que eso no sucederá y cuando tu papá se entere estará muy orgulloso, además recuerda que si más no recuerdo fue la princesa quien te ofreció que tú y tus hermanas se queden en su castillo"

"Eso es cierto, pero..."

"Verás que ella estará más que halagada de que le des ese hermoso brazalete como obsequio y así nadie pensaría que te juntas con ella por puro interés"

"Bien supongo que podría"

"Así se habla, ahora vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer"

"Oye Ken" Dijo Kristy acercándose.

"Oh... oh, ahí viene, actúa natural" Dijo el vago.

"Oh, hola Kristy ¿Qué tal?"

"Supongo que no te perderás mi fiesta del té esta tarde por motivo de mi santo ¿Verdad?"

"Yo... Pues... bien..." Dijo Ken sin saber que contestar, ya que a esa misma hora era la pelea.

Al ver su mortificación su amigo intervino.

"Lo siento princesa, pero Ken ya tiene otro compromiso"

"¿Qué? Pero él me había dicho que sí iba"

"Pero debes entender que esto es importante"

"Quizás se desocupe antes y pueda llegar aun a tiempo"

"Lo siento, pero ¿Qué parte de no puede ir porque tiene algo importante que hacer es la que no entiendes?"

"Oh, entiendo, es más importante que mi fiesta, bueno, no tomes mis ojos llorosos como una señal de profunda decepción" Dijo la niña alejándose llorosa.

"Kristy espera" Dijo Ken intentando seguirla, pero su amigo se lo impidió.

"Viejo, echarás todo a perder, recuerda que estás haciendo esto por ella"

"Tienes razón, supongo que cuando sepa estará muy complacida"

"Ya verás que así será"

Mientras en el castillo Kristy regresaba decepcionada.

"Con estos amigos para qué quiero enemigos, bien, que no venga si no quiere, no lo obligaré, si quiere pasar el tiempo con ese vago allá él, no lo necesito para que mi fiesta sea perfecta, tengo muchos otros amigos"

"Si, yo también odio a ese tal Ostein" Dijo la sabionda acercándose

"Oh, hola Helena"

"Pero Kristy, no estés triste"

"Claro que no estoy triste, para nada, soy muy feliz"

"No finjas, estás triste porque Ken no vendrá a tu fiesta"

"Él se lo pierde"

"Pero no debes enojarte con él, él lo hace por ti"

"¿Por mí? No entiendo"

"Sí, escuché que el haragán de Ostein y él hablaban, Ken te quiere comprar un obsequio y para conseguir el dinero va a enfrentarse al campeón de box"

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, hay letreros por todas partes, ofrecen una recompensa a quien aguante 3 minutos con él en el ring, pero la pelea es a la misma hora que tu fiesta"

"Con razón estaba tan nervioso, creo que es el más lindo gesto, del que jamás he tenido noticia. Pero ese campeón va a matar a Ken, yo no quiero un regalo costoso, yo quiero que él esté bien, pero tampoco quiero arruinar sus buenas intenciones, tal vez si le pago para que no le pegue"

"Me parece una estupenda idea, yo creo que ese campeón es un buen tipo, tal vez quiera ayudarnos"

Más tarde, ambas niñas se reunieron con el entrenador del boxeador.

"Déjenme veri si he entendido bien" Dijo el hombre "Ustedes me van a obsequiar 7 mil coronas para que el tal Ken resista 3 minutos con el campeón ¿Correcto?"

"Correcto" Dijo la sabionda. "Pero lo importante es que usted le pague a Ken las 7 mil coronas"

"Y no perderá ni un centavo, porque usted le pagará con mi dinero" Explicó Kristy.

"No soy mercenario niñas, pero ¿Qué ganaremos el campeón y yo?"

"Pues habrán hecho una buena acción" Respondió Helena.

"Y serán más felices por haberla hecho ¿Qué más quieren?" Añadió Kristy

"Sí, tienes razón, pero ¿Ustedes por qué lo están haciendo?"

"Ella lo hace sólo por amor" Dijo la sabionda señalando a la otra niña.

"Helena" Protestó su amiga sonrojada.

"Oh ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?" Dijo el hombre "Denme la plata. Por amor soy capaz de cualquier cosa" Pero pensaba "Amor al dinero, claro está"

"Muchísimas gracias señor entrenador" Dijo Kristy ajena a esto "Es usted un ángel"

"Hasta luego niñas,_ vive le amoure_"

Mientras el campeón golpeaba con fuerza un costal de práctica.

"Oye campeón"

"¿Si jefe?"

"No olvides que al tipo ese, lo vas a matar ¿Entendido?"

En ese momento el campeón de un golpe hizo que el costal se desprendiera, saliera volando y cayera arruinado.

"Entendido jefe"

Más tarde, por fin llegó la hora de la pelea y Ostein jaloneaba a Ken para que se soltara de un poste y subiera al ring a retar al campeón.

"Oh vamos Ken, compórtate como un hombre, dijiste que lo harías"

"¿Ya viste el tamaño de ese tipo? Me matará"

"¿Qué acaso eres gallina?"

"Si, lo soy"

En ese momento el referí comenzó a hablar desde el ring.

"Ahora señoras y señores, la pelea estelar de esta noche, en esta esquina con 150 kilos, el campeón"

Todos ovacionaron al favorito.

"Y en esta otra... hey, esperen un momento ¿Dónde está el retador?"

"Aquí está, listo para pelear" Respondió Ostein llevando a su amigo a rastras.

"Que bien se ve Ken en pantaloncillo corto y sin camisa ¿No crees Helena?" Opinó Kristy mientras ambas niñas observaban sin ser vistas.

"Aunque tiene un color verdoso ¿No te parece?"

"Debe ser por las luces del ring"

"Sí, debe ser por eso, aunque esas son blancas"

"¿Cómo te sientes Ken?" Quiso saber Ostein desde una esquina del ring.

"Muy preocupado, viejo"

"No tienes por qué, aquí tienes a tu entrenador listo para ayudarte"

"Eso es lo que me preocupa"

"Estaría muerta de miedo si no supiera que le pelea es falsa y que Ken ganará" Dijo Kristy desde su lugar.

La campana sonó.

"Ya empezó" Exclamó la sabionda.

Ken se deslizaba de un lado a otro del ring tirando golpes a su contrincante, sin poder tocarlo siquiera.

"Buen juego de piernas Ken" Dijo Ostein.

"Ken ni siquiera le ha pegado" Se quejó Helena desde las gradas.

"Eso es porque apenas está calentando" Respondió Kristy muy confiada.

"¿Qué tal lo estoy haciendo Ostein?" Preguntó Ken acercándose con su entrenador "¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?"·

"Claro que sí, eres todo un campeón"

"Ahora le voy a dar el uno, dos con gancho izquierdo" Agregó volviendo a la pelea y preparando sus guantes.

Pero el campeón de un fuerte puñetazo directo a la quijada lo noqueó.

"¡Nos han robado!" Exclamaron ambas princesitas.

De inmediato Ostein abandono el lugar llevándose a su amigo a rastras.

"¡Oiga un momento!" Gruñó la sabionda subiendo al ring "Sinvergüenza ladronzuelo, usted y su entrenador se robaron nuestro dinero"

"Oh-oh" Exclamó el entrenador "Viene en plan de guerra"

"Conque querían robar a dos niñas indefensas" Exclamó Helena dándole al campeón un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo caer del ring noqueado.

"Oh que derechazo" Exclamó el entrenador y echó a correr.

"No tan rápido" Dijo Kristy interceptándolo "Devuélvame inmediatamente mis 7 mil coronas"

"Kristy mira, acabo de ganar 7 mil coronas por noquear al campeón" dice la sabionda con el dinero en las manos

"Y yo recuperé mi dinero que me había robado el entrenador"

"Pero no podemos dejar que Ken se entere de esto"

"Oh no, todo se echaría a perder"

"Se me ocurre una idea" dice Helena y luego mirando amenazante al entrenador agregó "Si es que el entrenador nos quiere ayudar"

"Sí, sí, pequeñas, lo que ustedes digan"

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí.

"Despierta Ken, dile algo a tu amigo del alma" Dijo Ostein a su amigo en una banca del parque y sacudiéndolo levemente.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy muy bien" Dijo Ken intentando ponerse de pie y cayendo una y otra vez "Bueno adiós al dinero, quedé muy mal"

"No digas eso Ken, peleaste bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ti"

Una voz interrumpió su charla.

"Hey, ahí están, los he buscado por todas partes, ganaron las 7 mil coronas" Dijo el entrenador acercándose.

"¿Ganamos?" Preguntó el vago.

"Sí, cuando revisamos el reloj nos dimos cuenta de que si resistió los 3 minutos completos, así que tomen"

"Ken amigo mío ¿Has oído eso?"

"Sí, brazalete de diamantes allá voy, Kristy va estar tan orgullosa"

Más tarde en el castillo, Kristy se divertía con sus invitados, cuando Kai anunció un visitante.

"El joven Kenneth" Dijo el mayordomo.

"Ahí viene ya Helena"

"No olvides que es una sorpresa"

"Muchas felicidades Kristy, perdón por la demora"

"Ken, no te preocupes, llegas justo a tiempo, me alegra que pudieras venir"

"¿Qué te pasó en la cara? Tienes un moretón ¿Alguien te golpeó?"

"Una simple caída, es todo, te traje un obsequio"

"Wow, es precioso, debió costar una fortuna"

"Nada que no pudiera pagar"

"Me alegra que pudieras venir"

"Sabes que no me perdería tu festejo por nada"

"Ven, te voy a presentar con el resto de los invitados"

Para Ken esto había sido solamente una experiencia más de las muchas que solía ir recolectando a lo largo de su vida y que sentía era lo mínimo que debía hacer luego del apoyo que la princesita le había brindado cuando más la necesitó. Sin embargo, para Kristy este noble gesto no lo olvidaría jamás, era lo más tierno que alguien hubiera hecho por ella.

Luego de esto, al caer la noche, el elegido y la iluminada fueron al mundo mágico para atrapar a un rufián y esperaban en una estación del metro mágico, mientras Andy fingía ser un bolero que le lustraba los zapatos a un misterioso con sombrero.

"Oye Oppker ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo hacer esto?" Se queja el chico

"El necio pájaro nocturno persigue a la luna, pero el sabio siempre la espera" le responde su maestro mientras finge leer el periódico sentado en una banca cercana

"Ahm ¿Qué dices?"

"Traducción" dice la sabionda, quien resultó ser el misterioso al que el elegido le limpiaba los zapatos "Menos quejas y más brillo, vamos, quiero ver mi reflejo en mis zapatos"

"Vamos ánimo" le dice Luminara que finge hablar por teléfono en una cabina "Esta noche estás en una heroica misión del elegido, es algo muy glamoroso"

"¿Y cuándo empezará la parte glamorosa?"

"Justo en este momento" le dice Oppker

Y todos ven que el tren se detiene y de él baja un sujeto un tanto regordete, con piel azul, que viste una gabardina larga y un gorro de invierno.

"Ahí está" dice Andy comparándolo con una fotografía "Voy por él"

"Espera chico, los Dullahan tienen un buen sentido del olfato, la sorpresa es muy..." Trató de advertirle su maestro

Pero el chico ni lo escuchó y se apresuró en atrapar al recién llegado, el cual olfateando el aire exclamó.

"Magia congelante, es el elegido"

El chico trató de atraparlo, pero este se le escabulló.

"… Importante" terminó de decir Oppker

Pero ya era tarde, el Dullahan corría por las calles mientras el elegido y la iluminada lo perseguían.

"Sujétate sabionda, es hora de deslizarnos en el hielo" dice el platinado y dicho y hecho, los hermanos adquieren velocidad

"Lo alcanzamos Andy, atrápalo" dice la niña empujando a su hermano sobre el Dullahan

Provocando que ambos rueden por el suelo hasta estamparse contra una pared y unos botes de basura.

El primero en reponerse es el Dullahan, quien continua con su huida subiendo por una escalera hacia una azotea.

"¡Se acabó dullahan!" Le dice el platinado mientras congela la pared de la cual se sujeta

Entonces el fugitivo se resbala y es atrapado por el elegido quien se subió también a la escalera, pero en ese momento se asoma por una ventana una criatura mágica femenina que lleva pepinos en los ojos y usa una mascarilla.

"¡AHH! ¡Sucios mirones!" Grita la mujer y comienza a golpear al chico con una escoba

"¡Auch! ¡Oye, basta!" Se queja el príncipe y por protegerse suelta a su presa

Quien amortigua su caída en un toldo y es atrapado por el lazo mágico de la sabionda. Mientras arriba Andy continua recibiendo una paliza y termina cayendo también.

"Descuida Andy, yo te salvaré" dice su hermanita preparándose para atraparlo

Pero no le calcula bien y el chico termina cayendo por una alcantarilla y salpicó de porquería los zapatos recién lustrados de su hermana.

"Asco" se quejó la sabionda "Mira lo que hiciste con mis zapatos Andy, ahora tendrás que dejármelos brillosos de nuevo, ji ji ji"

"Oh no, otra vez" se quejó el elegido desde el fondo de la coladera

De vuelta en Arendelle, Andy ya bañado y perfumado caminaba por las calles acompañado de Ed y Ken.

"Viejo, te perdiste toda la acción de anoche" le dice Ed "Fíjate que Ostein trajo unos daguerrotipos nuevos, cuando en eso Haldor y su banda quisieron quitárnoslos para ellos"

"Y nosotros no nos íbamos a dejar" continua Ken "Por lo que nos peleamos, hubieras visto la pelea, fue emocionantísima"

"¿Una pelea con Haldor? ¿Y me la perdí?" Preguntó el príncipe

"Si, porque tú como siempre estabas estudiando para convertirte en rey" le dice Ed

"Lo sé, es sumamente tedioso todo esto, incluso más de lo que se lo imaginan" responde el elegido

"Entiendo, tú tienes más obligaciones que todos nosotros juntos" le dice Ken

"Pero eso no quita que nos patearan el trasero" opina el pequeño repartidor de hielo

"Pues si, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?" Dice el hijo de carpintero "Si tan sólo esa bola de tontos no admiraran tanto a Haldor no le seguirían la corriente en todo lo que les dice"

"Debe haber algo que haga y que no les agrade tanto, sólo así dejarían de considerarlo su líder" opina Ed.

"Descuiden creo que después del escarmiento que recibió, aprenderá que nadie se mete con el príncipe del hielo y..."

En eso, Andy escuchó a Rose platicando con una amiga y decidió espiarlas.

"Es como una mirada a su alma" decía la chica de sus sueños

"Si, es bastante guapo" responde su amiga

"¿Bastante guapo? Simplemente quisiera abrazarlo"

Con estas palabras el príncipe se emocionó mucho, pues creía que sin lugar a dudas que el chico del que hablaban era él.

"Hola chicas" les dijo acercándose e ellas "¿Sabes Rose? Yo, como que oí tu conversación... me pareció genial... yo pienso exactamente igual"

Con este comentario ambas jóvenes se voltearon a ver muy extrañadas.

"Ahm ¿También crees que Jaren MacArthur es realmente guapo?" Le pregunta Rose

"Por supuesto, siempre pensé que..." respondió el chico, pero reacciono a tiempo "Ahm... es decir ¿Quién?"

"Jaren MacArthur es un nuevo cantante de música contemporánea, canta esa hermosa canción de _Chica no te equivoques, _sería genial si se presentara aquí en Arendelle"

"Oh, ya veo. Bueno ojalá... lo que quise decir fue que... ¿Quieren ver algo genial?" Y diciendo esto el chico comenzó a hacer malabares con bolas de nieve

Pero sin querer lanzó una demasiado fuerte y fue a dar en la ventana del castillo, y su tutor no tardó en aparecer quitándose la nieve de la cara.

"Joven Anders ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?"

Más tarde Andy se reunía con su maestro.

"Joven Anders, creo que tendré que hablar con su madre muy seriamente ¿Sabe por qué?"

"Hum ¿Por qué soy alguien sumamente capaz?"

"No, porque últimamente tiene una mala actitud, problemas de respeto a las figuras de autoridad y sus calificaciones dejan mucho que desear"

"Las calificaciones no son culpa mía, tendría más tiempo para estudiar si no tuviera que aprender a ser el ele..."

Su profesor lo miró desconcertado.

"El heredero al trono"

"Su madre tenia que aprender las mismas cosas y sus calificaciones siempre fueron sobresalientes, sin mencionar que jamás dio ningún tipo de problema"

"Bueno, eso fue porque mamá no tenía absolutamente nada más que hacer que estudiar, es más que obvio que se iba a sacar puros dieces"

"Como sea, creo que hablaré con su madre al respecto mañana temprano"

"Humm" se entristeció el príncipe

Luego de este incidente, Andy se reunió con los trolls y la sabionda.

"En serio chicos, todo esto de ser el elegido me está arruinando la vida, comienzo a desear pasar la antorcha al que sigue y terminar con todo"

"Lo siento chico, es muy triste, pero las tareas del elegido te corresponden a ti y no puedes desafanarte de ellas" le responde su maestro "Además tú eres y serás el único elegido hasta el día en que mueras, no habrá ningún otro"

"Y para entonces ya debes de haber cumplido con tu misión en la vida" continua Pabbie

"¿Y esa era?" Pregunta el platinado

"Dar equilibrio al mundo mágico y acabar con las fuerzas del mal" le responde el sabio troll

"Últimamente ser yo ya no es tan divertido"

"Espera y verás como se pone emocionante" le dice su hermanita "Fíjate que mi maestra me enseño a usar el conjuro de la verdad con nuestro amigo el dullahan y mira lo que descubrí"

"Al menos a alguien por aquí todavía le encanta esto de las misiones" dice Andy mientras él y los trolls se acercan con la sabionda

"La esfera de Malorfis" dice la niña abriendo un libro mágico con una ilustración de dicha esfera "A) ¿Es un curioso pisa papeles? O B) ¿Una gran esfera maligna? Si elegiste la opción B te felicitó, te ganaste el premio. Parece que a Bunga le pagarán muy bien por recoger la esfera del cazador y llevarla a los Dullahan criminales"

"Los Dullahans también comemos" se justifica Bunga

"La esfera contiene magia negra muy concentrada" explica Pabbie

"En las manos equivocadas podría ser muy peligrosa" añade Luminara

"Por eso tú debes interceptarla chico" le dice su maestro

"No hay problema, sólo lo amenazaré con algunas cuchillas de hielo y le haré saber que hablo en serio"

"En realidad, es mejor que en esta misión te hagas pasar por el Dullahan"

"Ajá" dijo el elegido "¿Y puedes decirme cómo este galán se convertirá en algo tan raro..."

"Grrr" gruñó el Dullahan muy molesto por lo que decía de él

"… Como eso" continuó el chico

"Con los ingredientes correctos tu hermana puede crear un conjuro para que cambies de forma" le explica Luminara mientras toma un libro de conjuros

"Genial, es mi turno de lucirme, veamos" dice la sabionda mientras revisa el libro "Pezuña de unicornio, pelos de la nariz de un ogro... que asco por cierto; eructos de troll de las cavernas... doblemente asco. Y bingo, un jugo nutritivo para cambiar de figura" le entrega la pócima ya servida en un vaso a su hermano

"Puaj" exclama el chico luego de olfatearlo

"Vamos chico, es necesario para la misión" le dice su maestro

Así que sin otro remedio, el príncipe se bebé todo el nauseabundo contenido.

"Oh, chicos, esto es asqueroso" se queja el elegido "Siento nauseas"

"Pobrecito, casi siento lástima por él" opina su hermana

Pero en eso, luego de un remolino de brillo, Andy se transforma en el Dullahan.

"Vaya, miren esto, soy Bunga el Dullahan" dice el chico

"Bunga no es tan ancho de caderas" se queja el Dullahan

"Se nota que no te has visto en un espejo" le dice la sabionda

"Grrr" se indigna Bunga

"Ja ja, esto es genial" dice Andy "Oye sabionda ¿Cuánto tiempo dura la transformación?"

"Una sola dosis te da 24 horas de diversión transformadora ¿no es lo máximo?"

"Claro que si, eso era lo que quería oír"

"Escuchen los dos" les dice Pabbie "La reunión con el cazador es en una hora y les sugiero que no se lo tomen a la ligera, tú deberías dedicar el tiempo para practicar la voz del Dullahan muchacho"

"Si" dice Oppker "Y no te aconsejo volverte loco con los cambios de figura, pues mientras más lo haces, más difícil es dominarlo"

"Un momento ¿Acaso que estás diciendo que puedo convertirme en lo que yo deseé? Miren esto" y diciendo esto, el chico se transforma en Pabbie "La golondrina con toda su paciencia es mucho más paciente que la que no tiene paciencia"

"Ja ja ja" se ríe Oppker "Suenas igual a mi hermano, je je je"

Nuevamente Andy cambia de forma y se convierte ahora en su maestro troll.

"Oye chico, mejor olvídalo" dice el falso Oppker "Debo meterme en problemas por las apuestas que se me ocurren con los seres mágicos del bajo mundo"

"Oye, yo no hablo así" se indignó el verdadero Oppker

"Escucha joven elegido, no podrás usar tus poderes congelantes hasta que no se acabe el efecto de la poción, por eso deberás tomar esta gran misión muy en serio"

"¿Sin poderes de hielo? ¿En serio?"

"Ni tampoco podrás activar tu traje mágico de ninja, puesto que de igual manera la magia de la pócima lo anula"

"Está bien amigos, seré el más serio de todos"

Pero no respetando lo dicho se transforma ahora en el cazador.

"Bien hermanos y hermanas, todos a bailar con el clan de los cazadores" y diciendo esto, el falso cazador se alejó bailando ridículamente.

"Me huele a que habrá problemas" dice Pabbie

"Por lo menos la iluminada si se está tomando en serio su papel" opina Luminara

"Oh si, bailemos" dice la sabionda convirtiéndose en la pareja de baile de su hermano

Luego de eso, entrada la noche, todos van al lugar donde se llevará a cabo la reunión con el cazador.

"Ya es hora" dice Oppker "Vamos chico, no los hagas esperar"

"No se preocupen amigos" y diciendo esto se transforma nuevamente en el Dullahan "Bunga el Dullahan está listo para actuar"

Ya listo sale al encuentro del cazador y su clan.

"Oye ¿Qué tal chico? Cazadora te ves súper bien" Dijo el falso dullahan

"Dullahan, nos vemos otra vez" le dice el cazador

"Ah si, es cierto, ya nos vimos antes... como aquella vez, cuando embrujó a todo el pueblo, je je je, eran buenos tiempos"

"Hum, algo en ti me está pareciendo diferente" dice el cazador acercándose a él

"Bunga está tratando de hacer algo diferente con su cabello, mira" dice el falso Dullahan quitándose el gorro y revelando su calvicie "Realmente me resalta los ojos ¿no lo crees? Bueno ¿Qué hay acerca de la esfera?"

"Si, exactamente" dice el cazador alzando su arma "Hubo un cambio de planes" le apunta y de su arma sale una energía verde como si se preparase para dispararle

"¡Ten piedad!" Gritó el falso Dullahan

Pero el cazador no le dispara, sino que aparece una carta como en un holograma.

"Recibí este mensaje de mi proveedor, la entrega de la esfera de Malorfis se retrasó un poco" le explica el cazador

"¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? Quiero decir... Esto es inaceptable, Bunga escupe en tu proveedor" y diciendo esto el falso Dullahan lanza un escupitajo a la carta, pero la atraviesa y termina dando en la ropa de su enemigo

"Agg" se queja el cazador

"Ups" responde el falso Bunga

"Mañana, cuando se ponga el sol, ve al puente de los Homúnculos, tendremos la esfera para ti"

Y de un movimiento de su arma, todo el clan se tele transporta de ahí, entonces la sabionda y los trolls se acercan con Andy.

"Amigos, se lo creyeron ¿vieron eso? Esta poción es única y genial" exclama el príncipe

"Como que la hice yo" opina su hermanita

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana" dice Luminara

"Y recuerda que debes de tener mucho cuidado con ese nuevo talento chico" le advierte Oppker

De regreso en el castillo, la reina llega a la habitación de su hijo.

"Anders ¿puedo saber por qué tu profesor quiere hablar conmigo mañana acerca de tu conducta?"

"Es porque se está volviendo chocante y no me quiere justificar nada"

"¿Ahora qué hiciste?"

"Nada malo, en serio, pero él quiere que estudie más y no es justo, tengo demasiada presión encima como para todavía darle gusto"

"Bueno, si, te entiendo"

"No, no lo entiendes ¿Cómo esperas que sea el protector del mundo mágico y tenga buenas calificaciones? Tú no sabes lo que es tener esa responsabilidad encima"

"Es cierto hijo, yo a tu edad sólo tenía que preocuparme por estudiar y por no congelar a nadie, no es lo mismo a lo que tú te enfrentas día a día; llevar una vida normal, aprender a controlar tus poderes y salvar a todos esos seres mágicos que te necesitan, muchas veces tienes sus vidas en tus manos"

"Si, es una gran carga"

"Y yo te entiendo, pero aun así debes entender que todos tenemos nuestros desafíos, sólo nos queda enfrentarlos"

"Está bien, lo intentaré"

Su madre le da un beso de buenas noches y sale del cuarto y aprovechándose de que se ha quedado solo, el chico transforma su cara en la de su profesor.

"Pero ¿Quién dice que no puedo hacer algo al respecto?"

Al día siguiente, Kai entró en la oficina de la reina con un mensaje.

"Majestad sobre la conferencia con el tutor del joven Anders, dice el Sr. Rohde que estará en el salón de clases"

"Gracias Kai, iré en seguida" responde la reina y sale de su oficina

Mientras tanto, Kai se aleja y una vez que está fuera de la vista de la reina vuelve a ser Andy, pues todo era un truco de su magia transformadora.

"Ja ja ja, si, esto va a ser muy bueno" ríe el chico mientras corre y se transforma en su profesor

Sin saber nada al respecto, el señor Rohde se presenta en la oficina de la reina, pero no le abren.

"Debe haber salido, esperaré un poco" piensa mientras se sienta afuera

En ese momento la reina entra al salón donde Andy suele estudiar y adentro ya se encuentra el falso profesor.

"¿Quería verme sobre mi hijo, profesor?"

"Oh, el joven Anders, es un muchacho excelente, en todos mis días como educador nunca he visto una mente tan, pero tan sorprendentemente genial"

"¿En serio? Creí que sus calificaciones y su comportamiento no andaban muy bien que digamos"

"Pero majestad ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de la alhaja de hijo que Dios le dio?"

"Bueno, si es así, me alegra que todo este muy bien"

"Descuide majestad, su hijo está en muy buenas manos, pero como que estudia mucho últimamente, yo creo que se merece unas buenas vacaciones"

"Pero si siempre se la vive de paseo y excursiones con su padre y sus amigos"

"El viajar es bueno para los jóvenes majestad y el descanso es mucho mejor, por eso yo digo que el joven Anders debería tomarse un par de semanas sin clases como mínimo"

"Yo... creo que... voy a pensarlo un poco"

"Y le recomiendo que usted también viaje más y tome más el fresco, todo el día se la pasa metida en esa oficina, eso no es bueno para la salud"

"Creo que no lo había visto de ese modo. Iré a dar un paseo por el jardín antes de comenzar con mis deberes"

"Bien pensado majestad, verá como se sentirá mucho mejor después de esto"

La reina salió del saló y se dirigió al jardín sin entender muy bien las palabras del profesor de su hijo.

Entonces Andy aprovechó y convirtiéndose en su madre se dirige a la oficina de esta.

"Cielos" pensó "Es la primera vez que me transformo en una chica, me pregunto si realmente habré cambiado por completo o aún tendré mi..."

Encerrándose en la habitación de su madre, decide echar un vistazo bajo la ropa a su nueva transformación, pero se detiene.

"Puaj, pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es mi mamá, no puedo ver a mi mamá de este modo, ojalá fuera Rose" piensa mientras se transforma en la chica de sus sueños "Aunque pensándolo bien, igual seria muy raro porque de todos modos sigo siendo yo"

Reflexionando mejor sus ideas sale del cuarto de la reina nuevamente convertido en la monarca.

"A veces hasta yo mismo me doy miedo, creo que pienso en chicas desnudas más de lo que debería"

Y pensando esto llegó a la oficina de su madre, donde su maestro aguardaba.

"Profesor Rohde, disculpe que lo tuviera esperando por tanto rato" dice la falsa reina hablando con una voz aguda muy fea

"No hay problema majestad, yo entiendo que tiene muchos deberes y obligaciones, pero la oigo un poco extraña ¿Acaso está enferma de la garganta?"

"Si, es que me tome una taza de té demasiado caliente y terminé ronca"

"Oh si, ya veo"

"Bien ¿tiene algo que decirme sobre mi guapísimo hijo Anders?"

"Si majestad y lamentablemente no son buenas noticias"

"Entonces guárdeselas"

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando mi hijo hace todo bien usted rara vez me avisa, pero en cambio cuando hace cosas que usted considera malas en seguida viene a informarme y eso no está bien"

"Bueno la verdad.., yo... creo que no había visto las cosas de ese modo"

"Mi hijo es un buen chico, lo que pasa es que usted debe ser más paciente con él, recuerde que está creciendo"

"Le prometo que así será majestad"

"Así lo espero profesor, además creo que últimamente ha estudiado sin parar, creo que no estaría mal que le diéramos un par de semanas de descanso"

"¿Está hablando en serio majestad?"

"Pero claro que sí ¿le parece que estoy bromeando?"

"Bueno... es que yo..."

"¿O no está de acuerdo conmigo profesor?"

"¿Yo? Pues... la verdad... no sé qué decir"

"Piénselo profesor, yo creo que es lo mejor ¿O a usted no le sentarían de maravilla unas vacaciones pagadas? Y ahora si me permite, no es que lo corra, pero ya debo empezar con mis labores reales"

"Si... claro... con permiso"

El maestro salió de la oficina igual de confundido que la reina y Andy aprovechó para volver a la normalidad y escabullirse sin ser visto.

"Esto es genial" río el chico mientras salía del castillo

Nuevamente la conversación de Rose y sus amigas lo hizo prestar atención.

"¿No seria divino que en su camino a la capital Jaren visitara Arendelle?" Decía una de las chicas

"Pero claro que si, eso sería fabuloso" responde Rose muy emocionada "Estoy tan obsesionada con él que ni siquiera puedo pensar en otros chicos"

"Creo que esto me da una idea" piensa Andy desde su escondite

Y regresa al castillo en busca de su hermanita.

"Sabionda, llévanos a la capital"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo, mamá quiere que aprenda a caminar con estos libros en mi cabeza sin tirarlos"

"Vaya, eso parece difícil ¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Porque según mi mamá las damas caminan bien derechas y esto ayudará a que me enderece"

"Déjalo para luego, necesito tu ayuda"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Quiero conocer en persona a alguien que se encuentra lejos de aquí"

"¿Quién?"

"Llévanos a la capital y lo sabrás"

Luego de conocer a Jaren MacArthur desde una distancia prudente, Andy se encuentra listo para hacerse pasar por él frente a Rose.

Así que se aproxima a ella avanzando por las calles, en el camino varias chicas lo reconocen e incluso caen desmayadas al toparse con su ídolo.

"¿Qué tal están nenas?" Le pregunta a Rose y a su amiga

"Oh cielos" exclama Rose sacudiendo a su amiga "Es Jaren MacArthur, está aquí"

"Así es" le responde el falso Jaren mientras todas sus admiradoras lo rodean "Pensé que tú y yo podríamos hace música"

"¡Si!" Responde Rose "Es decir... me encantan tus canciones. Cántanos una, por favor"

"¡Si, que cante!" Exclamaron sus fans

"¡TE AMO JAREN!" Gritó una de ellas ensordeciendo a las demás

"Pero no sé ninguna de sus... es decir... bueno, verán no tengo mi guitarra"

Pero una de las ahí presentes de inmediato le ofrece una.

"Oh, pero yo no..."

Pero no puede terminar de hablar porque la expresión tan ilusionada de Rose no le permite negarse.

"Esta es para Rose" y diciendo esto comienza a cantar todo desentonado

_"Rose, tú... tú tienes algo_

_Rose, eres muy linda_

_Rose, tú tienes todo el poder de una diosa_

_Uh, Rose, si"_ concluye la canción con una expresión de muy galán

Y todas las chicas lo observan sin saber qué decir, ante la decepción.

"Bueno... este... nos vemos, amor y paz" y diciendo esto, el falso Jaren sale corriendo.

"¡TODAVIA TE AMO JAREN!" Grita la misma entusiasta fan.

No muy lejos de ahí Ed, Ken y otros chicos tenían problemas con Haldor y su banda de bravucones.

"Oye chico listo" Dijo Ostein "¿Qué tal si nos dejan ahora a nosotros? El campo de béisbol no es suyo"

"Lo siento preciosos, pero estamos en un partido de finales, y si no quieren que les repitamos la dosis de golpes de ayer, les recomiendo que se vayan"

"¿Irnos? Te equivocas, este es un país libre" dice Ken

"Si claro, un país libre, si somos gobernados por una bruja"

Resistiéndose a esta vez no fallar y congelarlo, Andy se transformó en el Capitán de la guardia real.

"¿Hay algún problema muchachos?" Les preguntó "Su excelencia el gran y genial príncipe Anders, a quien Dios guarde muchos años, me dijo que había unos bravucones cabeza hueca que estaban alborotando las calles y molestando a los demás, quizás quieran repetir la sentencia del chico del otro día, tal vez unos días en el calabozo les caerían de maravilla o quizás unas semanas de trabajos forzados servirían para asentarles las ideas y lo pensaran dos veces antes de alterar el orden en nuestras calles. Ahora díganme ¿Esos bravucones están dando problemas? ¿Mando traer a las tropas?"

"Sí señor soldado" Dijo Ed "Ellos son unos abusivos y..."

"Oh no hay ningún problema, sólo les estábamos diciendo a estos chicos, que el campo era todo suyo" Dijo Haldor mientras él y sus secuaces se alejaban muy nerviosos a toda prisa.

"Muchas gracias señor soldado"

"De nada, ahora debo volver al castillo"

El falso soldado comenzó a alejarse y ambos chicos tomaron sus posiciones para jugar, pero cuando Ed se volvió nuevamente hacia él, vio como por unos segundos, el hombre se transformaba en su amigo Andy y de inmediato volvía ser el amable soldado.

"¡Cielos! ¿Viste eso?" Exclamó Ed.

"¿Ver qué?" Preguntó Ken.

"¿Sabes Ken? Creo que cada vez me estoy volviendo más loco"

Mientras Andy volvía al castillo.

"Je je je, nunca olvidaré la cara de ese tonto, es hora de que la reina venga a darme una mano para hacer mi vida más feliz, como un escarmiento a Haldor y sus amigos ¿Me pregunto si aplicarles tormento chino viola alguna de las leyes?" Pensaba Andy mientras caminaba convertido en su madre y al pasar cerca de Kai decidió saludarlo.

"Que onda Kai, es decir, buenas tardes querido y eficiente Kai"

"Buenas tardes Majestad ¿Se siente bien? Su voz suena extraña"

"Tengo la garganta un poco reseca"

"¿Le apetece un poco de té?"

"¿Té? No gracias Kai, mejor tráeme una bebida carbonatada de fresa y un sandwich de tocino, salami y queso doble, con patatas fritas, me muero de hambre"

"Cielos, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero esperaría una orden así del joven Anders, pero de usted francamente me sorprende"

"Bueno supongo que por algo somos madre e hijo"

"¿Quiere que se lo lleve a su junta?"

"¿Junta?"

"Oh sí, los miembros del consejo están esperándola" Dijo Kai abriendo la puerta y Andy se paralizó al ver a los consejeros, los cuales al verlo hicieron una reverencia.

"Hola señores consejeros"

"Nos honra con su presencia"

"Lo sé, es decir, el honor es mío, siéntense" Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en un trono y los hombres obedecieron "Cielos" Pensaba Andy siempre quise sentarme aquí, je je je, es genial ser el jefe, todos me obedecen"

"Entonces Majestad, ya tomamos una decisión con respecto al intercambio de maderas finas con el reino de las Islas del Norte por telas"

"Oh, vaya eso es genial"

"El almuerzo que pidió Majestad" Dijo Kai entrando con una charola.

"Oh gracias Kai, se ve delicioso" Dijo la falsa reina relamiéndose y comenzando a devorar la comida ante las caras desconcertadas de los consejeros. "Oh, cuanto lo siento ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿No gustan?"

No.. Gracias" Dijo un consejero.

"Gracias ya desayuné" Agregó otro.

"Pero Majestad... Majestad... si pudiera prestarnos atención"

"Li siento ¿Sí?"

"Volviendo al tema ¿Por qué usted considera importante que aprobáramos este convenio?"

"Bien, pues... yo... en realidad no...cof, cof" Dijo Andy tosiendo nervioso y agregó "Porque ese importante para Arendelle y si es importante para Arendelle y si es importante para Arendelle, entonces es importante para mí, para ustedes, para todos, este convenio será muy benéfico para nuestro reino"

"Lo entendemos Majestad" dijo uno de los consejeros y los demás movieron la cabeza afirmativamente. "Considérelo aprobado"

"Gracias caballeros, ahora debo irme, no crean que soy grosera y como y me voy"

"Para nada Majestad, hemos concluido e imagino que tiene mucho por hacer"

Andy salió nervioso, pero feliz de que su primera conferencia con los miembros del consejo había sido exitosa.

"Esto le demostrará a mamá el excelente rey que voy a ser, cielos se me hace tarde, debo reunirme con el cazador"

Al caer la noche, Andy se dirigió en su bicicleta a un sitio en el bosque donde se reuniría con el clan de los cazadores.

"Hola, siento llegar tarde" Dijo a los trolls y a su hermanita.

"Debes transformarte en el Dullahan, el cazador espera" le dice su maestro troll

"Hey Oppker no te preocupes" Dijo el elegido transformándose "Esto será muy..." Pero no terminó de hablar debido a que una de sus piernas no se había transformado, así que sólo la sacudió y resolvió el problema "Fácil" Dijo saliendo al encuentro de el cazador quien se hallaba en compañía de la cazadora y varios de sus colegas.

"Presiento que ese muchacho ha estado usando de más su poder transformador" Dijo Luminara a Oppker.

"¿Tú crees?" Respondió él con sarcasmo.

"Bien" Dijo Andy al cazador "Creo que vine por una esfera"

El hombre tronó los dedos y uno de sus compinches se acercó con un cofre.

"La esfera de Malorfis, como solicitaste" Dijo el cazador y Andy se acercó a examinarla.

"Hum, veamos, es redonda, oscura, brillo maligno, se ve bien. Bueno, si no les importa Bunga tiene que ir a..." Pero justo cuando se disponía a tomarla, sus nuevos poderes transformadores comenzaron a fallar y comenzó a transformarse en mezclas de aquellos en quienes se había convertido durante ese día.

"¡Un impostor!" Exclamó la cazadora.

Hasta quedar convertido en Jaren MacArthur.

"Atrápenlo" Ordenó el cazador.

Sin poder usar sus trucos mágicos y las habilidades que le proveía su traje ninja el elegido comenzó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Ahora no" Se lamentó el chico

"Jiá" Exclamó la cazadora lanzándose al ataque con una de sus armas.

Pero Andy saltó esquivándola, pero al aterrizar, no pudo evitar que ésta le lanzara un rayo punzante justo en el trasero.

"Ouch"

"¿Suficiente?" Dijo ella.

"Se acabó el juego chico" Dijo el cazador aproximándose.

Pero justo en ese momento la sabionda y los trolls se lanzaron al ataque.

"¡Trolls!" Exclamó el cazador mientras con un disparo de su arma apareció un campo de fuerza que los rodeó tanto a los miembros del clan, como a Andy y la sabionda se estrelló en él.

"Ouch, me quedé chata" Se quejó la niña cayendo al suelo.

"Tal vez este sea el elegido, cazadores, vámonos"

Y con un brillo mágico, los cazadores desaparecieron llevándose consigo al elegido convertido en Jaren MacArthur.

"¡Chico!" Exclamó Oppker

"Oh no, demasiado tarde" Dijo Luminara acercándose.

Mientras en una vieja bodega de el muelle, Rose encadenaba al prisionero contra la pared.

"Ouch, déjame adivinar" Dijo Andy "Ya lo has hecho antes"

"Nunca con alguien tan guapo"

"Pero nunca tan guapo como ese elegido impresionante contra el que peleas ¿Verdad?"

"¡Silencio!" Gruñó el cazador interrumpiendo su conversación "No me cabe la menor duda de que eres el elegido"

"He esperado este momento" Dijo la cazadora "La oportunidad de matar mi primer ser mágico y ser miembro del clan de los cazadores"

"Ten paciencia" Dijo el cazador mientras ambos se alejaban "El conjuro para cambiar de forma no dura mucho, quiero que viva lo suficiente para poder ver su verdadero rostro"

"¿Quieres saber quien soy realmente?" Preguntó Andy "De acuerdo, ustedes ganan, se los diré"

"Excelente"

"Yo soy... el protector del mundo mágico el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona "Soy el gran Magic Man"

"Basta de juegos"

Mientras en el valle de las rocas.

"Tenemos una hora antes de que el hechizo desaparezca" Dijo Oppker "Hasta entonces el chico estará indefenso"

"Los cazadores pudieron llevárselo a cualquier parte" Dijo Luminara.

"Lástima que no haya una forma de rastrearlo, si tuviéramos un sabueso" Dijo la sabionda.

Y de inmediato una idea vino a la mente de los tres y miraron al dullahan que aún tenía prisionero.

"¿Así que me liberarán si olfateo al muchacho?" Quiso saber Bunga.

"Sí, sólo que los cazadores se lo llevaron cuando él no era él"

"Era la estrella de música contemporánea Jaren MacArthur" Dijo la sabionda.

"Bunga ayuda, pero primero debe tener el olor de ese cantante para rastrearlo"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la sabionda volvió a usar el truco mágico y viajar a la capital para robar unos pantalones de Jaren.

Mientras de vuelta con los cazadores, Andy intentaba liberarse mientras el efecto de la poción comenzaba a pasar y volvía a su forma normal empezando por sus pies.

"Por fin la identidad del elegido será revelada" Dijo el cazador.

Pero justo cuando su cara estaba por revelarse, las luces se apagaron y aprovechando esto Andy activó su brazalete apareciendo de inmediato su traje de ninja enmascarado.

Con la magia de su lanza mágica, el cazador iluminó la habitación y descubrió a la iluminada acompañada de Bunga que llevaba en las manos unos pantalones.

"Ups, creo que por error apagué las luces, odio cuando sucede eso" Dijo la niña.

Varios cazadores se aproximaron para atacarla, pero una fuerte explosión los hizo salir volando inconscientes.

"Los trolls son míos, ocúpate del chico" Dijo el cazador a su aprendiz.

"¿Me extrañaste muñeca?" Preguntó Andy a la cazadora desafiándola ya con su traje ninja puesto y de inmediato se enfrascaron en una pelea de kung fu.

"Atado me gustabas más" Dijo Rose.

"Apuesto a que se lo dices a todos" Dijo Andy y después de arrojarla lejos de una patada voladora, se puso a fanfarronear "Uh nene, me gusta ser yo"

Pero poniéndose nuevamente de pie, la cazadora lo derribó de una patada.

Por su parte, la sabionda esquivaba los rayos mágicos del arma del cazador, los cuales terminaron impactando en el techo y haciendo que éste se colapsara, las vibraciones ocasionaron que la esfera rodara amenazando con caer de la mesa.

"¡La esfera!" Gritó Oppker.

"Ahí voy" Dijo Helena.

La niña saltó se resbaló por el suelo.

"Se desliza, la atrapa y la multitud enloquece" Fanfarroneó la niña sosteniéndola en sus manos, pero pronto se vio acorralada por el cazador.

"Maestro, todo se derrumba" Exclamó Rose esquivando los pedazos de techo que caían.

"No me iré hasta matar a esta mocosa" Dijo apuntándole con su arma.

"Ni lo sueñes cazador" Exclamó Andy saltando "Iluminada, arriba" Agregó arrojando unas cuchillas ninjas.

Las cuales cortaron las amarras de un enorme espejo de pared, el cual sin pensarlo dos veces la sabionda lo utilizó para desviar el disparo y devolvérselo al cazador, quien salió volando contra la pared y ambos cazadores huyeron.

"Bien hecho chico, ahora salgamos de aquí" Exclamó Oppker.

Todos corrieron a la salida y lograron escapar justo a tiempo cayendo en un charco de lodo, poniéndose de pie, la sabionda mostró la esfera triunfante.

"Buen trabajo a los dos" Dijo Luminara

"Eso fue glamoroso ¿No?" Dijo el troll rebelde señalando su ropa llena de lodo.

Más tarde Andy caminaba de regreso a Arendelle seguido de Oppker quien iba convertido en colibrí.

"¿Así que le esfera está en mundo mágico?" Preguntó Andy a Oppker

"Ahí estará sana y salva, ahora te podrás concentrar en tus estudios"

"Suenas como mamá y papá" Gruñó Andy con fastidio

"Escucha chico, nosotros sabemos que tienes demasiado trabajo, todo lo que pedimos es que hagas lo que puedas y seas honesto en tus acciones"

"Gracias Oppker, bueno aquí nos separamos"

"Bien dime una cosa ¿No abusaste de tus poderes para cambiar de figura? ¿Ni siquiera una vez?"

"Jamás Oppker, vamos, como si alguna vez te desobedeciera"

"Hey, adivina qué" le dice Elli a su primo "Jaren MacArtur estuvo aquí

"¿No es increíble?" Agregó Birgit "Quizás de un concierto en Erendelle, es guapísimo"

En ese momento la reina y el tutor de Andy discutían.

"¿De qué está hablando? ¿Cómo que yo solapo a mi hijo? Si fue usted quien dijo que debía tomarse vacaciones"

"Se equivoca Majestad, usted me ofreció a mí vacaciones pagadas para que el chico descansara y despejara su mente"

Ken y Ed también se acercaron a Andy.

"Hey viejo, muchas gracias por mandar al Capitán de la guardia a defendernos" Dijo Ken.

"Sí, debiste ver las caras de Haldor y sus amigos cuando amenazó con encerrarnos en el calabozo"

"Haldor quedó en completo ridículo, tal como habíamos planeado"

Al ver sus travesuras delatadas Andy susurró a Oppker

"Estoy frito ¿No es cierto?"

"No tienes idea de cuanto" Gruñó el troll

"Oh ¿Por qué a mí?" Se lamentó el chico.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO DE HOY? ESPERO SUS REVIES Y ESPERO NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR.**


	62. Chapter 62

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN/DIA DE MUERTOS.**

**PARA EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, LO DE LA PELEA DE BOX ME BASÉ EN UNA CARICATURA DE LOS PICAPIEDRA, Y UN POCO EN EL CAPITULO "HERMANOS DE PAY" DE LOS JOVENES TITANES EN ACCION. PARA LO DE LA ESFERA MÁGICA, ME INSPIRÉ EN UN EPISODIO DE JAKE LONG EL DRAGON OCCIDENTAL.**

**AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS.**

**SARADESTYLES: ME DA GUSTO QUE TE PAREZCA TAN GENIAL MI FIC, ESPERO TE GUSTE LA IDEA DE HALLOWEEN QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ.**

**JOAN: YA REVISÉ EL FIC ANTERIOR Y TIENES RAZÓN, EL CAPÍTULO 63 ERA EL DEL NAUFRAGIO CUANDO CREÍAN QUE ANDY ESTABA MUERTO, CREO QUE EN ESTA OCASIÓN NO PASARÁ ALGO TAN INTENSO EN ESE CAPITULO, PERO YA VENDRÁN MOMENTOS DE MUCHO DRAMA.**

**RAFI LION RED: YA VERÁS QUE PRONTO INCLUIRÉ EL BAILE DE ELSA Y HANS QUE ME PIDES, PERO DEBO BUSCAR LA MANERA DE QUE NO ESTÉ LIV NI NADIE, PENSÉ EN QUE HAGAN UN VIAJE JUNTOS.**

**EL LEGENDARIO: ACERTASTE, ME BASÉ EN EL EPISODIO DE JAKE LONG, EL CAMBIA FORMAS. Y CLARO QUE ANDY VA A TENER PODERES OCULTOS DE SU LADO OCULTO, PRONTO LOS DESCUBRIRÁN. **

Mientras Andy recibía su castigo, en casa de Angelita, una mujer llevaba maravillosas noticias, aunque tanto para la muchacha, como para sus amigos recién entrados a la adolescencia no tendría nada de maravillosa.

"Tengo noticias estupendas para ti" Dijo la recién llegada, quien era ni más ni menos que la chismosa del pueblo saludando a la madre de Angelita

"Oh, Yente, que sorpresa verte, pasa por favor, toma asiento"

"Y no creas que son de las noticias de las que se presentan todos los días, sino de las que sólo se escuchan una vez en la vida" las palabras de la mujer despertaban cada vez más la curiosidad en la madre de Angelita "Recuerdas que te dije que tu hija estaba predestinada para conseguir un gran marido ¿Y qué crees? No me equivoque en lo dicho, porque hasta el peor de los maridos, Dios no lo quiera, es mejor que no tener, Dios no lo permita"

Mientras la mujer hablaba y hablaba sin dar ni señales de la estupenda noticia se acababa todas las galletas que la madre de Angelita había puesto en la mesa.

"¿Quién va saberlo sino yo?" Continuo la mujer "Que desde que murió mi esposo soy una pobre viuda muy sola sin nadie para hablar, ni nadie que me escuche. Por la noche no hago más que pensar en él, lo malo es que sólo pensar en él no me trae ningún consuelo ¿En qué estábamos?"

"En que tenias grandiosas noticias para mí"

"Oh, es cierto, no cabe duda que los hijos son una bendición para una cuando llegan a mayores, pero mi marido que en paz descanse, no pudo el pobre darme hijos y puedo asegurarte que se esforzó bastante en intentarlo. Pero ¿Qué gana una con lamentarse? Otras disfrutan lamentándose, pero Yente no, no todas las mujeres del mundo son como Yente. Bueno, tengo que irme ya a mi casa" dijo guardando en su bolsa todas las galletas que quedaban "A prepararme mi pobre cena, de modo que con permiso, hasta pronto querida, te aseguro que he pasado un rato muy agradable charlando contigo"

"Pero Yente, has dicho que tenías noticias para mí"

"Oh, pero que cabeza la mía, el día menos pensado con lo olvidadiza que soy la voy a terminar perdiendo"

Por fuera de la casa, Angelita volvía de llevar un pedido y al asomarse por la ventana vio que estaba su mamá de gran platica con la chismosa de Yente.

"Pero ¿a qué habrá venido esa mujer insoportable?" Pensó la muchacha "Siempre que viene es lo mismo, entretiene a mi mamá toda la tarde y no la deja terminar con sus labores. Además ¿Qué cree que ya se me olvidó que la otra vez salió con que le había echado el ojo a un galán para mí? Y resultó ser un viajero gordo y calvo sin un centavo encima, suerte que eso último hizo que mis papás no lo consideraran en la lista para yerno, pero por desgracia mi madre le sigue mucho la corriente y con esos pésimos gustos que tiene, quien sabe en quién se haya fijado ahora para mí. Sólo espero que en nadie"

Y Angelita sospechaba bien, porque precisamente en ese momento Yente le revelaba la maravillosa noticia a su madre.

"Claro que tengo noticias" decía la chismosa "Se trata de Lazar Wolf, el carnicero, un buen hombre, persona educada y no hace falta decir que está forrado de dinero ¿verdad? Pero, el pobre se encuentra tan solo, lleva tantos años de viudez ¿Te das cuenta verdad? En fin, yendo al grano, que de todas las muchachas del pueblo ha ido a poner sus ojos en Angelita"

"¿Mi Angelita?"

"No, _Angelita I de Inglaterra_, pues claro que tu Angelita"

"Pero que buen partido para mi Angelita. Pero Quisling, mi marido, quiere un hombre instruido, a él no le agrada Lazar"

"Bueno, Lazar no ha de casarse con él, a quien quiere es a la hija, no al padre. No dejes ir esta oportunidad por culpa de tu marido"

"¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"Claro, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan, envía a tu marido a hablar con él, pero sin decirle de qué se trata, deja que se lo explique el propio Lazar, él se lo ganará, ya verás, puesto que es un buen hombre y muy rico por añadidura. Ya me contarás cómo ocurrió todo y no necesitas darme las gracias querida, porque es para mi una gran satisfacción brindarle felicidad a la gente"

"Adiós Yente"

Al caer la noche, el señor Quisling llegaba a casa con un nuevo negocio en mente.

"Mira mujer, acabo de comprar una vaca lechera, ahora demás del negocio de los confites nos dedicaremos a vender leche, quesos y mantequilla"

"Me parece excelente"

"Ya verás que nos comenzará a ir mucho mejor con esta gran idea"

"Por cierto que tengo que decirte una cosa"

"Me lo suponía, sería un milagro que hoy te quedaras callada"

"Repito que tengo que decirte una cosa, mira cuando fui de compras hoy Lazar Wolf me dijo que desea verte"

"¿El carnicero?¿Qué tripa se le ha roto?"

"No lo sé, sólo ha dicho que es importante"

"¿Qué puede ser importante? No tengo ningún animal para matar"

"Deja de poner peros y ve a hablar con él"

"¿Hablar de qué? Si se le ha ocurrido comprarme mi nueva vaca lechera ¡Que ni lo sueñe!"

"Cariño quiero que hables con él, anda, si un hombre tiene algo importante que decir, al menos hay que oírle"

"No quiero oírle"

"¡ÓYELE!"

"Está bien, hablaré con él"

Y diciendo esto, el padre de Angelita salió furioso en dirección de la casa del carnicero, donde fue atendido por su enojona ama de llaves.

"Vaya, vaya" exclamó el hombre al contemplar los finos muebles y hermosas pinturas que poseía Lazar "¿Y todo esto lo ha conseguido matando inocentes animales?"

"No toque usted nada" le dice la mujer "Iré a llamarlo"

El padre de Angelita desobedeció la orden que se le dio y comenzó a curiosearlo todo.

"Caramba, pero si es Quisling" exclamó el carnicero entrando en la sala "Ponte cómodo ¿quieres una copa?"

"Bueno, no quiero ofenderte diciendo que no"

"¿Y cómo te ha ido?"

"Pues voy mejorando ¿y tú?"

"Lo mismo"

"Siento oírte decir eso, je je"

"Bueno... Quisling, supongo que ya sabrás para qué quería verte"

"Oh si, lo sé, pero no hay nada que hablar respecto a ese asunto"

Al oír esto, Lazar se mortifico, pero nuevamente insistió.

"Quisling... yo... comprendo lo que debes sentir, pero al fin y al cabo es algo por lo que pasan todas las de su edad"

"Si claro, pero así como me lo pides a mí, después te aprovecharás y se lo pedirás a todos los que también tienen una"

"¿Tú crees? ¿Y qué es lo que crees que haría yo con tantas?"

"Exactamente lo mismo que harías con una"

Ahora Lazar estaba muy confundido, pero aun así continúo con su lucha.

"Quisling... Esto es algo muy importante para mí"

"¿Y por qué es tan importante para ti?"

"Francamente porque me siento muy solo"

"¿Con que estás solo? Lazar, te aseguro que no te entiendo ¿Cómo puede hacerte compañía una vaca?"

"¡¿Vaca?! ¡¿Así es como la llamas?!"

"Pues cómo más la voy a llamar, si eso es y si no ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"¿Es que no lo sabes?"

"Pues claro que lo sé, estamos hablando de mi nueva vaca lechera que tú te has empeñado en comprarme"

"Jo jo jo ¿una vaca lechera? Je je je ¿Una vaca para no sentirme solo? Jua jua jua"

El carnicero se ahogaba de risa y esto enfadó un poco al confitero, quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

"Yo estoy... estoy hablando de tu hija... Angelita" dijo el carnicero entre risas

"¿De Angelita mi hija?"

"Exactamente, suelo verla todos los jueves en mi carnicería y te aseguro que me ha causado una muy buena impresión. Si Quisling, ella me gusta ¿Por qué no nos damos la mano y cerramos el compromiso? Te juro que seré muy bueno con ella, la haré muy feliz. Entonces ¿Qué opinas?"

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" Pensaba el padre de Angelita "Nunca me ha agradado este hombre, desde luego que no, uno puede sostener una conversación brillante con él solamente si se trata de riñones y de hígados. Pero bueno, no todo el mundo tiene que ser instruido y con un carnicero seguramente mi hija no pasará necesidades, quizás lo he juzgado mal y sea un buen hombre. Le gusta ella y seguro que procurara velar por todos sus intereses" Saliendo de sus pensamientos, por fin habló "¿Qué opino? Trato hecho"

"¿Aceptas?" Pregunta el carnicero sumamente entusiasmado por tan grata respuesta

"Acepto" responde Quisling estrechando su mano

"Oh amigo, me haces el más feliz de los hombres. Celebrémoslo" dice Lazar tomando la botella del mejor vino que tenia

"¿Por qué no?" Opina el padre de Angelita recibiendo su copa llena hasta los bordes "Va por ti"

"No amigo mío, por ti"

"Por nosotros dos" Dijo Quisling bebiendo de un trago el contenido de su copa.

"Por nuestro compromiso" Agregó Lazar haciendo lo mismo

"Por nuestra prosperidad" sirvieron otras copas y brindaron nuevamente

"Por nuestra buena salud y felicidad" Dijo Quisling mientras ambos se servían una vez más y brindaban nuevamente "Y lo más importante de todo

_Brindemos por la vida" Comenzó a cantar._

_"La vida, la vida, salud" Cantaron ambos._

_"Brindo al papá que traté de ser" Cantó Quisling._

_"Por Angelita mi mujer" Agregó Lazar._

Ambos salieron y comenzaron a caminar por las calles.

_"A la vida, salud, salud, brindemos,_

_La vida, la vida salud" _

_"Hay en la vida discordia y paz" Cantó el padre de Angelita._

_"Risas y lágrimas"_

_"A la vida salud" Cantaron ambos._

_"Dios nos quiere ver alegres,_

_Aunque esté penando nuestro corazón" Cantó el dulcero._

_"Fácil es estar alegre_

_Cuando para estarlo no hay una razón"_

_"Brindemos por la vida" Cantaron ambos_

_"Por Angelita, mi hija"_

_"Mi esposa. Es buen motivo de meditar"_

_"Con buen licor brindar"_

_"A la vida salud" Cantaron entrando en la taberna._

"Hey Morja"

"¿Si Lazar Wolf?" Dijo el cantinero.

"Bebidas para todo el mundo"

"¿Qué celebras?"

"Estoy próximo a casarme"

"¿Quién es la afortunada?"

"La hija de Quisling, Angelita"

"Felicidades" exclamaron todos los ahí reunidos y se unieron a la canción

_"Por Lazar Wolf, por Quisling, por Angelita, tu hija"_

_"Mi esposa"_

_"Que traiga ese porvenir,_

_Sea un placer el vivir_

_A la vida salud, salud, brindemos_

_La vida, la vida, Salud_

_Es un placer el poder decir_

_Que bueno es el vivir_

_A la vida salud_

_Alegres brindaremos en su honor_

_Pues hoy la buena suerte es nuestro favor_

_Nuestro futuro debe ser mejor_

_Seria imposible que se pusiera peor_

_Brindemos por nosotros_

_Dinero, alegría y salud_

_Y si la suerte nos trata mal_

_No hay que tomarlo a mal_

_A la vida ¡Salud!"_

Todos los presentes comenzaron a tomar sin descanso y momentos después todos bailaban y continuaban con su canción.

_"Que los bendiga Dios, oh si_

_Tener salud y que vivamos siempre en paz_

_Que los bendiga Dios, oh si_

_Tener salud y que vivamos siempre en paz_

_Que el futuro sea lo que un sueño deba ser_

_Y les traiga a ambos lo que quieran obtener_

_Que los bendiga Dios, oh si_

_Tener salud y que vivamos siempre en paz"_

"¡A la vida!" Concluyó Quisling

"A la vida" respondieron sus amigos

Más entrada la noche, todos salieron de la taberna y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

"Quisling" dijo un muy tomado Lazar "Después de la boda tú y yo seremos parientes, tú serás mi papá"

"¿Tu papá?" Preguntó el otro hombre igual de tomado "Lazar Wolf, ha sido siempre mi deseo tener un hijo, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera más joven que yo"

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y se despidieron para volver a sus viviendas.

A la mañana siguiente, casi todos los hombres del pueblo estaban crudos y no pudieron asistir a sus trabajos.

En la casa del tío de Ostein, era muy entrado el día, cuando alguien aún dormía a pierna suelta y poco a poco empezaba a despertar.

"Oh, mi cabeza, que jaqueca tengo, me muero de sed" Se quejó Ostein enderezándose con dificultad "Cielos, que parranda más divertida" Murmuró mientras se vestía y salía al jardín encandilado por el sol.

"Vaya, hasta que por fin el bello durmiente se digna a levantarse" Exclamó su tío al verlo.

"Ahora no tío ¿No ves lo enfermo que vengo?" Dijo sumergiendo su gorra en el agua de una pila y colocándosela sobre la cabeza para refrescarse y quitarse el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba.

"Enfermo, si claro, más bien traes una resaca bien merecida luego de acabar con la reserva del tabernero"

"Eran tragos gratis tío ¿Cómo podía reusarme?"

"Tragos gratis ¿Eh? ¿Y a honra de qué?"

"Lazar Wolf el carnicero está próximo a casarse y... oh cielos... debo contarle a los chicos... te veré más tarde tío"

"Espera ¿A dónde vas? ¿Y tus deberes? Hay mucho por hacer ¿Qué hay del colegio?" Pero el chico se alejó ignorando sus palabras. "Rayos, lo hizo de nuevo"

En su acostumbrado sitio de juegos, Andy, Ed y Ken se relajaban ajenos al compromiso de Angelita.

"Tengo este daguerrotipo de una chica rubia Andy, te lo cambio por el de la pelirroja que tienes" Dijo Ken.

"Me parece bien, y a mí me gusta ese de la chica sobre el sofá con ropa egipcia, te lo cambio por este de la chica con la estola en el cuello"

"¿Tú no quieres Ed?"

"No, gracias, no es correcto"

"¿De qué hablas? Antes te gustaba"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero he reflexionado al respecto, el otro día mi hermanito encontró unos daguerrotipos de mi hermano mayor y se los mostró a mi mamá, ella se enojó mucho y lo hizo que se disculpara ya que ver ese tipo de imágenes era una falta de respeto para todas las mujeres del mundo"

"Creo que tu mamá exagera"

"Pues yo creo que debo hacerle caso"

"No te las des de muy santo, antes ahí estabas con nosotros en la cacería de ropa interior"

"Y ya ven en el lío en que nos metimos. Además con el catecismo que me está enseñando mi mamá, dice que eso está mal"

"Antes hacías estas cosas al igual que nosotros" le dice el platinado

"Sí, pero era cosa de niños, ahora he reflexionado"

"Pero que aguafiestas eres Ed"

"Déjalo Andy, debemos respetarlo, es decisión suya"

En ese momento su plática fue interrumpida por Ostein quien se acercaba caminando con dificultad.

"Miren nomás en que estado viene ese" opina Ken

"Yo creo que mandó a la bancarrota al cantinero" dice Ed divertido por el aspecto de su amigo

"Hey, tú, el borracho que viene ahí, quedas detenido ¿No sabes que es contra la ley andar en estado de ebriedad en la calle" Dijo Andy burlonamente.

"Que bueno que los encuentro" Dijo Ostein acercándose.

"¿Por qué tu gorra está escurriendo agua?" Quiso saber Ed.

"Porque me duele la cabeza"

"¿Estuviste bebiendo?" Preguntó Ken

"¿Para que les digo que no? Es por eso que mi gorra está mojada, por que me estalla la cabeza y quiero refrescarme"

Al oír esto Andy creó un bloque de hielo sobre su cabeza.

"Oh muchas gracias viejo"

"Sé como te sientes, yo una vez estuve igual" Dijo Andy.

"¿Tú te emborrachaste?" Preguntó Ostein desconcertado

"Fue por error, hace un par de años, y me sentía terrible"

"Yo por eso no tomo vino, no me gusta su olor y mamá dice que hace daño" Aseguró Ed.

"Eso dices ahora porque eres muy chico"

"No soy chico, soy bajito que es muy distinto"

"Como sea, esperen un par de años y verán como seremos el terror de las cantinas, pero esperen, eso no es el punto, el punto es que vengo con un notición"

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Ken

"Ya cuenta, cuenta" Exclamó Ed.

"Denme 10 coronas por mi secreto y les diré"

"Secretos entre amigos es de mala educación" Le dice Ed

"Pero es muy buen negocio" Responde el vago

"Ya, no hagas el payaso y dinos" Ordenó Andy.

"Pues nada más y nada menos que a su amiga Angelita le van a echar helado"

"¿Helado?" Preguntó Andy

"No entiendo" Agregó Ken

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Andy?" Terció Ed.

"Me refiero a que se va a casar"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Preguntaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

"Como lo oyen, está próxima a casarse"

"¿Y con quién?" Preguntó Andy

"Con nada más y nada menos que Lazar Wolf"

"¿El carnicero?"

"Pero si es un anciano" Se quejó Ed

"Cierto, prácticamente podría ser su papá" Opinó Ken

"A mí también me sorprendió la noticia anoche cuando me enteré en la taberna"

"¿Y por qué no viniste a decirnos de inmediato? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta que amaneció?" Preguntó Ed.

"Porque eran tragos gratis, no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad única en la vida"

"No tienes remedio" Dijo Ken

"Pues esto si que está raro" Dijo Andy rascándose una oreja

"Pero ¿Cómo Angelita se pudo haber enamorado de ese hombre?"

"No seas tonto Ed, no tiene que estar enamorada de él, lo más probable es que haya sido un matrimonio arreglado" Explicó Andy

"¿Arreglado?"

"Sí, seguramente su papá fue el de la idea para asegurarle a su hija una vida adinerada, ya ven que Lazar es un hombre muy rico" Agregó Ken.

"Pero el dinero no es lo más importante, de hecho es la maldición del mundo, la gente roba y mata por obtenerlo. En el dinero no está la felicidad, sino en estar con el ser amado"

"Vaya Ed, eso fue muy profundo viniendo de un cabeza hueca como tú" Dijo Andy bromista.

Pero Ed estaba demasiado mortificado y concentrado como para ofenderse del comentario de su amigo.

"Bueno, pues ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?" Dijo Ken "Sólo nos queda desear que Angelita sea muy feliz"

"Concuerdo, después de todo, a pesar de su edad Lazar es un buen hombre" dijo el príncipe "Estoy seguro de que la querrá mucho"

"Si, según dicen a su primera esposa la trató como a una princesa, igual y esto es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a nuestra amiga" agrega Ken

"Cuando éramos niños me gustaba, pero sólo era cosa de chicos, ahora ya tengo a la verdadera chica de mis sueños, Rose" Agregó Andy.

"Yo sólo vine a contarles, ahora me voy a casa, tengo una sed y un sueño que no se imaginan" Dijo el vago alejándose.

Sólo Ed no hablaba y permanecía pensativo, hasta que una idea vino a su mente y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar.

"Oye, creo que a Ed le afectó demasiado la noticia" Dijo Ken.

"Sí, yo también lo noto ¿A donde irá?"

"Esperemos que no se lo tome muy a pecho"

"Espera Ed ¿A donde vas?"

"Recordé que tengo algo muy urgente que hacer, los veré después"

Y se alejó dejando a sus amigos desconcertados.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Angelita se vivía una escena muy parecida a la sucedida en casa de Ostein, el señor Quisling se levantaba muy malhumorado por una terrible resaca.

"Fuera" decía corriendo a unas gallinas que se encontraban en su camino "Mi cabeza como me duele"

"Ya era hora de que te levantaras" le dice su esposa "Vamos, abre los ojos, ya es más de medio día. Bueno ¿Qué sucedió anoche? Aparte de que bebiste como un cosaco ¿Viste a Lazar Wolf? Bien ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste tú?"

Toda esta palabrería sólo empeoraba el dolor de cabeza del hombre, pero aun así se repuso para hacer una pregunta.

"¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde está Angelita?"

"Está en la tienda, pero ¿Qué no tienes nada que decirme?"

"Pues vamos a la tienda"

"¿Hablaste con Lazar Wolf? Vamos, cuéntame ¿Qué pasó?"

"Paciencia mujer, paciencia, como esta escrito en la biblia: _Las buenas noticias quedarán y las malas se negarán a irse. _Y hay otro versículo que dice..."

"Eres capaz de acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera ¿Viste a Lazar?" Insiste la mujer mientras ambos caminan a la dulcería "¿Fue una entrevista amistosa?"

"Calla mujer"

"¿Estás todavía borracho? ¿O qué te pasa?"

"Cállate"

Cuando llegaron a la trastienda encontraron a su hija acomodando los dulces en sus respectivos anaqueles.

"Oh, aquí está, Angelita, mi muchachita. Ven aquí, tengo que darte la buena noticia, hija, te vas a casar"

"¿A casar? ¿De qué hablas papá?" Preguntó la joven

"Lazar Wolf me ha pedido tu mano"

"Sabia que ocurriría" exclama su madre muy emocionada

"¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿El carnicero?" Pregunta Angelita

"Gracias Dios mío" continua su madre "Gracias Señor"

"Bueno ¿y tú que dices a esto hija?"

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" Interrumpe su esposa

"Déjala que diga algo mujer"

"Mi única hija casada" dijo la señora sin darle chance de opinar a su hija

"Creo que no le dejará decir nada" opino Quisling viendo que su mujer no tenía para cuando callarse

"Que vivas muchos años al lado de él con fortuna y con honor, no como Fruma Sara, la primera mujer de Lazar, era una mujer muy enfermiza, Dios la tenga en su gloria. No, no era como mi hija. Y ahora tengo que ir a darle las gracias a Yente. Oh, mi hija va a casarse y que buen marido le espera, gracias Señor, gracias"

La señora salió y dejó a Angelita muy mortificada por las terribles noticias.

"Bueno hija mía" dijo Quisling una vez que estuvieron solos "¿Por qué estas tan callada? ¿Es que acaso no estás contenta con esta bendición?"

"Papá... es que... papá"

"¿Qué pasa? Dímelo"

"No quiero casarme con ese hombre, no puedo casarme con él, no puedo"

"¿Qué es eso de que no puedes? Si yo te digo que tienes que casarte, te casarás"

"Papá si es por cuestión de dinero trabajaré mucho más en la dulcería, incluso haré la limpieza en la casa de la gente de dinero"

"Pero hemos llegado a un compromiso y entre nosotros un compromiso jamás, óyelo bien, jamás se rompe"

"¿Y eso es más importante que tu hija papá? ¡Papá, no me obligues, por favor!" Y diciendo esto se soltó en llanto

"Hija, yo quiero que seas feliz"

"Si me obligas a cumplir con tu palabra no lo seré jamás"

"Voy a pensarlo un poco, tampoco quiero quedar en deshonra por faltar a mi palabra"

Quisling dejó la tienda y en ese momento entró Ed corriendo a la dulcería muy preocupada por la noticia que le dio el vago.

"Angelita, ya me enteré de la noticia"

"Hola Ed, lo siento, pero no quiero hablar de eso"

"Tú no te quieres casar con él ¿no es así?"

"No, no quiero casarme con él... seré desgraciada toda mi vida" responde la joven llorando nuevamente

"Descuida Angelita, jamás permitiría que sufrieras de ese modo"

"Hablas como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto y en realidad no creo que puedas"

"Ya verás que si, tengo un plan con el cual haré que tus padres cancelen este matrimonio"

"Ojalá fuera cierto"

"Ya verás que si, tú espera aquí y verás como yo me encargo de todo"

"Pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Quiso saber la joven, pero el chico salió de la dulcería sin revelarle su plan

Más tarde, ese mismo día Ed encontró al padre de Angelita sentado en la banca de un parque muy pensativo.

"Señor Quisling, precisamente con usted quería hablar"

"Ahora no muchacho, déjame, que tengo muchos problemas en qué pensar"

"Pero señor es muy importante, es un caso de vida o muerte"

"Siendo así, habla entonces"

"Señor ya me enteré del compromiso de su hija con Lazar Wolf y quiero hacerle una advertencia"

"¿Advertencia? ¿Qué clase de advertencia?"

"No, mejor no se lo digo ¿para qué? Si ni me va a creer"

"Habla, pronto"

"No case a Angelita con ese tipo, fíjese que no le conviene"

"Puedo saber ¿eso en qué forma te importa a ti?"

"Señor porque siempre la he estimado mucho al igual que a usted"

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"Pues por eso que dicen que se trae, que es algo así como una enfermedad"

"Bueno, no le veo problema, las enfermedades se curan"

"Esta no"

"Tú qué sabes, la ciencia está muy adelantada y tiene medicinas para todo"

"Esta es incurable señor, créamelo"

"Bueno ya si se trata de una lepra o de algo parecido, pues..."

"Pues no será lepra, pero es algo así de feo" y en secreto le dice el nombre de una enfermedad que acaba de inventar

"No"

"Si, imagínese nomás que desgracia para la pobre de Angelita y para usted y su esposa, que fueran teniendo unos nietos todos chuecos, jorobados, con los ojos en blanco, con unas cabezas enormes"

"Pero que espantoso, que atrocidad, pero ¿Quién lo iba a pensar si se veía muy sano para su edad?"

"Es debido a tantos años de trabajar con cadáveres de animales"

"¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?"

"Porque se lo oí decir a un doctor un día que le llevé hielo para refrigerar sus medicinas"

"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices muchacho? Mira que de tratarse de una broma te degollo con mis propias manos"

"Gulp, se lo juro por las cenizas de mi bisabuelo" Dijo Ed poniendo la cara más sincera y seria que pudo a pesar de su nerviosismo y discretamente cruzando los dedos para ivalidar el juramento

"Ya decía yo que ser carnicero no deja nada bueno, no permitiré que mi hija se case con ese hombre, te agradezco mucho el que me hayas advertido, te debo la vida"

"No fue nada señor, salvar a su familia es lo mínimo que debía hacer"

"Si no fueras tan joven te casaría con mi hija en agradecimiento"

"Bueno, he escuchado que para el amor no hay edad"

Pero el hombre ya no lo escuchó porque se dirigía a su casa a toda prisa.

"Y ahora hay que hacer que la señora también cambie de opinión, lo más probable es que ella no se crea lo de la enfermedad incurable sin hablar con un médico, pero por suerte ya sé de qué pata cojea" pensó Ed caminando hacia los lavaderos públicos

Y encontrando ahí a la madre de Angelita puso la cara más decrepita que pudo.

"Muchacho te ves terrible ¿estás enfermo?"

"No señora, es que no he podido dormir por tres noches seguidas"

"Ay criatura, pues ¿Qué tienes?"

"He tenido una pesadilla terrible, espantosa"

"Tranquilízate amiguito, dime lo que has soñado y te diré lo que significa"

"Le digo que es horrible"

"Anda, dímelo"

"Está bien, pero luego no vaya a asustarse. Al principio de mi sueño estábamos en una fiesta usted y yo, celebrando no sé qué cosa y había tanta gente conocida con nosotros, pero no hablo de los vivos, sino de los muertos, todos nuestros seres queridos que se nos adelantaron en el camino estaban ahí conviviendo con nosotros y a la mitad del sueño que llega su fallecida abuela Angelita"

"¿Mi abuela Angelita? Pero que sueño tan más maravilloso y ¿Qué aspecto tenía?"

"Bueno para llevar 3 años muerta tenía muy buen aspecto y yo caballeroso como siempre me acerqué para saludarla"

Mientras Ed narraba, en su imaginación, ambos aparecieron en la mencionada fiesta en medio de un panteón con neblina y telarañas acompañados la abuela y los demás fantasmas.

_"Mi felicitación" _cantó el fantasma de la abuela

_"Que emoción, que emoción" _cantaron los demás fantasmas

"Tal boda es bendición" continúo la fantasma

_"Que emoción, que emoción"_

_"Tu hija es un primor_

_Y yerno no hay mejor_

_Que ese buen recolector"_

"¿Recolector?" Preguntó la madre de Angelita muy sorprendida "

_"Un buen muchacho es"_

_"Que emoción, que emoción"_

_"Piadoso y muy cortes"_

_"Que emoción, que emoción"_

_"Pues él no tiene igual_

_Que joya ganará_

_Con ese buen recolector"_

"¿Recolector? Debe de haberlo oído mal, ella se refiere al carnicero" insiste la madre de Angelita

"Yo le explicaré" dice Ed y se une a la canción

_"Se equivocó abuela_

_No es recolector"_

"¿Eh?" Pregunta la fantasma muy sorprendida

_"Es carnicero abuela_

_Y se llama Lazar Wolf"_

_"No, no, no, _

_Te dije repartidor muchachito_

_Mi bisnieta, mi linda Angelita debe obedecer_

_Y del que digo ser mujer_

_Lo que te digo yo"_

_"Que emoción, que emoción"_

_"El cielo lo ordenó"_

_"Que emoción, que emoción"_

_"Un yerno excepcional_

_Alegre y muy formal_

_Es ese repartidor"_

"Pero ya lo hemos anunciado, tenemos compromiso con el carnicero" dijo la madre de Angelita

_"Pero ya fue anunciado_

_El compromiso_

_Ya hicieron trato abuela_

_Con el carnicero Wolf"_

_"Pues si lo anunciaron_

_Lo arreglan_

_Y en cuanto a Lazar Wolf escúchenme_

_Ya lo compondrán también"_

_"Esplendida ocasión_

_Que emoción, que emoción_

_Es una bendición_

_Que emoción, que emoción_

_Un yerno tan formal_

_Un yerno sin rival_

_Es el buen recolector" _cantaron los fantasmas

Pero en eso un sonido de relámpagos los hizo asustarse a todos.

"Cállense todos" les dice uno de los fantasmas "Cállense"

_"¿Quién será? ¿Quién será? ¿Qué querrá?"_ Cantaban a coro los espectros

Mientras el viento soplaba y la tierra temblaba.

_"¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién es esta mujer que se aproxima?"_ Cantaron los fantasmas.

_"¿No será?"_ Sugirió uno

_"Si que es"_ Agregó otro

_"Si es"_ Terció uno más

_"Nadie más que ella"_ Aseguró otro más

Ed y la madre de Angelita, por su parte, luchaban con dificultad contra el viento que amenazaba con llevárselos mientras observaban aterrados de saber a quien se referían.

_"La mujer de Wolf, vuelta del más allá" _Cantaban los fantasmas.

Ante el asombro de los vivos, la tierra de una de las tumbas comenzó a abrirse.

_"Es la esposa del carnicero Wolf, Fruma Sara, Fruma Sara, Fruma Sara"_

"¡DISS!" Gritó la muerta saliendo de su tumba, refiriéndose a la madre de Angelita "Jua jua jua.

_¿Cómo es que tu hija va a casarse con mi esposo?"_

_"Con su esposo" _respondieron los demás fantasmas

_"¿Cómo le haces esto a tu amiga Fruma Sara?"_

_"Fruma Sara"_

_"¿Qué no tienes tú respeto por mis sentimientos?"_

_"Sentimientos"_

_"Entregándole todas mis cosas a una extraña"_

"_A una extraña"_

_"¿Cómo puedes permitir_

_El que tu hija ocupe mi lugar_

_Y se pasee así por mi hogar?_

_Tome mis perlas y mi ajuar"_

_"¿Cómo puedes permitirle a tu hija robar su hogar?" _Cantaban los demás espectros

_"¡Noo!" _Gritaba Fruma Sara

_"Su ho..." _Seguían cantando los fantasmas

_"¡Noo!" _

_"...Gar"_

_"¡Noo!"_

_"Ro..."_

_"¡Noooo!"_

_"...Bar"_

"¡Diss!" Gritó Fruma Sara mientras Ed y la señora intentaban huir

_"Tú eres una buena amiga y no vas a permitirlo" _Cantó la fantasma saliendo a su paso_._

_"Permitirlo" _Cantaron los demás mientras Ed y Diss corrían en otra dirección.

_"Dime que eso no es verdad y ya no me preocupo" _Decía la muerta apareciendo frente a ellos.

_"Me preocupo"_

_"Di que no bendecirás dicho matrimonio"_

_"Matrimonio"_

_"Sabes lo que pasaría si ellos se casaran" _Cantó Fruma Sara acorralándolos

"Si hay matrimonio entre esos dos" Les advirtió la muerta "Ya pueden temblar, tendrán tres semanas, pasadas las tres semanas

_De noche llegaré, su cuello agarraré" _Amenazó tomando a Ed por el cuello para darles una demostración _"Esto haré con ella, toma esto Angelita"_ cantó la fantasma zarandeando al pobre chico.

Ed logró zafarse y tomando a la señora Diss ambos corrieron alejándose de ahí, hasta que llegaron a un tumba abierta.

"Hay que saltar" Sugirió Ed y saltaron por la tumba que era un túnel hacia la salida.

"Ese será mi regalo si se casa con mi Lazar Wolf" Dijo por último la voz de Fruma Sara.

"Es un espíritu maligno" Exclamó la madre de Angelita, de vuelta a la realidad en los lavaderos "Que sueño tan oscuro y horrible, y pensar que fue porque mi marido fue a ver a ese carnicero, si mi abuela Angelita, que en paz descanse se tomó la molestia de venir desde el otro mundo y advertirte en sueños para que nos avisaras, todo lo que puedo decir es que es por nuestro bien y no podría ser mejor. Amén"

"Amén" Repitió Ed.

_"Será una bendición,_

_que emoción, que emoción_

_La abuela lo pidió,_

_que emoción, que emoción_

_Tendremos al final_

_un yerno sin igual_

_un buen recolector"_

_"El carnicero no" Cantó Ed_

_"Que emoción, que emoción"_

_"La abuela dijo no"_

_"Que emoción, que emoción"_

_"La abuela dijo bien_

_Se casará con ¿Quién?"_

_"Un buen recolector"_

_"Un buen recolector,_

_un buen recolector,_

_un buen recolector" Cantaron los dos._

"Ahora debo avisarle a mi marido" dijo Diss corriendo de regreso a la dulcería.

"Misión cumplida" pensó Ed mientras avanzaba detrás de la mujer a una distancia prudente

Mientras tanto, en la dulcería, Angelita lloraba amargamente, más sin embargo en su corazón comenzaba a formarse una ilusión luego de que su amigo Ed le prometiera que solucionaría todo.

"¿A qué se referiría ese niño? Ojalá fuera cierto que puede evitar que esto pase, aunque pensándolo mejor ¿Qué puede hacer alguien tan pequeño como él?"

"Hija" la voz de su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos

"De seguro ya se decidió a continuar con esta locura y va a obligarme a que me case con él"

"Angelita" dice su padre entrando a la tienda "Escucha hija, yo... ya lo he pensado bien y llegué a una conclusión"

"Dime papá ¿Qué fue lo que decidiste?"

"Supongo que te debo una gran disculpa por hacerte pasar este mal rato"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Yo me dejé llevar por la ilusión de verte convertida en una señora muy rica y no supe lo que hacia"

"Papá"

"Jamás debí aceptar este compromiso, debí pensar en tus sentimientos, no sólo en tu bienestar"

"¿Entonces no vas a forzarme a que me case con él?"

"No, no te obligaré a hacerlo" le dice su padre abrazándola

"Oh, gracias papá, gracias"

"Por lo visto el ser una señora rica tenia un precio más alto de lo que me imaginaba"

"Me haces muy feliz papá, pero ¿Qué dirá mamá? Ella estaba tan entusiasmada"

En ese momento entra su madre con una expresión muy angustiada.

"Quisling, quiero que canceles el compromiso"

"¿Qué te pasa mujer? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma"

"Pues casi lo hice, estuve pensando la situación y creo que está mal que nuestra hija se case por dinero, debe casarse por amor o las cosas no resultarán bien"

"Mamá ¿hablas en serio?"

"Si mi niña y no te preocupes, no permitiré que tu padre te obligue"

"Despreocúpate mujer, yo también decidí anular el compromiso"

"Bendito sea Dios, me alegra tanto oír que nuestra hija está salvada"

"No te imaginas cuánto mujer"

La muchacha no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, sus padres se veían tan cambiados, como si algún ángel les hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión.

"Y a partir de ahora quiero que te fijes más en los repartidores de hielo, tal vez entre ellos haya algún marido esperándote" le dice su madre

"Oye eso es muy buena idea" opina Quisling

Mientras prestaba atención a los planes de sus padres, la joven escuchó golpecitos en la ventana y al voltear descubrió a Ed mostrándole el pulgar en señal de misión cumplida y luego de esto el chico se alejó corriendo.

"Definitivamente fue un ángel, muchas gracias por todo Ed" pensó la muchacha con una sonrisa "¿Quién hubiera imaginado que tú serias mi héroe?"

Esa misma noche, el padre de Angelita decidió ir a hablar con Lazar para que no se hiciera más ilusiones con su hija.

"Quisling, justo iba a hablar contigo" dijo el carnicero encontrándoselo en el camino

"Lo que sea que quieras decirme sale sobrando Lazar"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No creas que soy un hombre sin palabra, pero he decidido romper el compromiso"

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Muy en serio, espero que lo entiendas Lazar, yo debo velar por mi hija y llegué a la conclusión de que esto no sería nada bueno para ella"

"Pues yo también quería anularlo ¿sabes? No me había dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que es Yente"

"¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a casarte con ella?"

"Esos son nuestros planes, aunque primero queremos llegar a conocernos un poco mejor, ya sabes, darnos tiempo, vino a darme consejos para cuando me casara y creo que tenemos mucho en común"

"Pues te felicito Lazar, me alegra que seas feliz, estoy seguro de que serás un muy buen marido" dice estrechándole la mano, quizás no había obtenido un hijo con todo ese embrollo, pero si un buen amigo.

Unos días después de esto, cuando se acercaba la fecha de Halloween, Andy y sus amigos se preparaban para festejarlo en la forma en que lo hacen los noruegos.

"Ya casi es invierno" dice Birgit mientras caminan por la calle "El frío comienza a sentirse"

"Y la mejor forma de celebrarlo es con un recorrido de Halloween" dice Ken "Recordando las leyendas de nuestro país, como la del _fantasma Malcanisten_ (Un gran perro de pelo negro que protege el pasadizo que conduce al corazón de la fortaleza de Oslo y va acompañado de un caballo)"

"O el espíritu de _Anne Pedersdotter_ que anda suelto por la calles de la ciudad de Bergen (Anne es la bruja más famosa de Noruega, pues desde su muerte se avivó la caza de brujas en el país)" dice Elli

"Aburrido" se escuchó decir a la sabionda "Ya me las sé de memoria"

"¿Qué dices Helenita?" Le dice Birgit "Antes te gustaba todo esto"

"Si, pero eso fue antes de que Kurt me contara sobre el Halloween en su país, es genial"

"¿En serio? Cuéntanos" le dice Kristy

"Bueno, la gente acostumbra a poner enfrente de su casa una calabaza vaciada con una vela, a las cuales se les cortan muecas y se usan para que iluminen el patio delantero, según eso se usan para asustar a los malos espíritus"

"Suena simpático, pero no es mejor que lo que nosotros acostumbramos" le dice Elli

"Es que eso no es todo, también se disfrazan los niños y los adultos"

"¿De qué?" Le pregunta su hermano

"De lo que sea, de hadas, murciélagos, fantasmas, brujas, calabazas, esqueletos, zombis, muertos, vampiros, etc. Y los niños van de casa en casa y dicen: _Süßes oder Saures?, _que significa _¿Truco o Trato? _y los residentes de la casa a la que llegan tienen que darles dulces, porque de lo contrario les jugarán una broma"

"Suena interesante" dice Ken

"A mí me encantan los dulces" dice Ed

"Ojala que también aquí festejáramos así" dice Kristy "Seria muy divertido"

"Por lo menos me gustaría que pudiéramos viajar con Kurt para vivir todo eso" dice Birgit

"Pues pidamos permiso y hagámoslo" dice la sabionda

Y entusiasmados por esta idea todos corren dentro del castillo, en donde la princesa Anna está leyendo una carta.

"Mamá, queremos ir a visitar al primo Kurt" le dice Kristy

"Pues que coincidencia, porque él también quiere verlos, nos pide a Elsa y a mí que los dejemos ir a pasar una temporada con ellos"

"¿Y nos dejarán?" Pregunta Andy

"Desde luego, Kristoff y yo los llevaremos para allá"

"¿Y podemos ir también nosotros?" Pregunta la sabionda refiriéndose a sí misma Birgit, Ken y Ed

"Bueno"

"¿Si?" Preguntan todos poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas

"Está bien, pero avísenle a sus papás"

Luego de obtener el permiso de su familia Ed salía de casa con sus maletas, cuando al pasar por la dulcería de los Quisling tuvo una idea.

"Hola Angelita ¿Qué dice la soltería?"

"Hola Ed, yo... quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, en serio me salvaste la vida"

"No fue nada, tú te mereces un futuro mucho mejor"

"Me gustaría que me dijeras qué fue lo que hiciste para lograrlo"

"Ese es mi secreto. Pero venía a decirte que he notado que últimamente casi no te diviertes y sólo trabajas aquí todo el día ¿no te gustaría venir de paseo a Corona con los chicos y yo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Se van a ir solos otra vez?"

"Claro que no, los tíos de Andy vendrán también"

"Pues eso seria maravilloso, la verdad nunca he salido del país, sólo en algunas ocasiones he salido del pueblo, pero nada más"

"Pues ya verás que esta experiencia será muy genial, anda, ven con nosotros"

"Muy bien, les pediré permiso a mis papás"

"En ese caso nos vemos en el palacio"

Mientras tanto, los demás ya se encontraban muy emocionados.

"Espero que a tus tíos no los moleste que me lleve a Pandita" decía la sabionda

"¿Por qué te ves triste Andy?" Le pregunta Birgit

"Quise invitar a Rose, pero su tío no la dejó venir"

"¿No vendrá Rose? ¡Si! Oh, perdón digo, que mal Andy"

"Si podíamos invitar a más personas ¿verdad?" Pregunta Ed

"¿A quién invitaste?"

"A Angelita"

"Hablando de ella, sabemos que tú tuviste algo que ver con la anulación de su compromiso ¿no es así Ed?" Quiere saber Ken

"Puede que sí, puede que no, los dejaré con la duda"

"Eres una sabandija"

"Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí, ahora si vámonos" dice Kristoff saliendo con sus maletas "El capitán se encargará de llevarnos"

"La verdad es que no entiendo por qué a ustedes los humanos les encanta cargar tantas cosas, mírenme en cambio a mí, sólo llevó mi uniforme puesto y mi espada" Dijo el muñeco de nieve.

"Eso es porque su ropa no se ensucia capitán y la de nosotros si" le dice Anna

"Veamos, no quiero que se pierda nadie" dice Kristoff "¿Cuántos niños vamos a llevar?"

"Serán nuestras hijas, Andy, Helena, Birgit, Ken y Ed, son 7 chicos" le responde su esposa

"Faltó Angelita" dice Ed

"Angelita claro" dice Kristoff "¿Quién es Angelita?"

"Nuestra amiga de la dulcería y va a venir con nosotros"

"Bueno, en ese caso serán 8 chicos" dice Anna

"Bien, lo memorizaré, no quiero que luego me culpen porque falte alguno" dice el maestro repartidor de hielo "Salgamos de una vez, para ir alistando el viaje"

Ya a bordo del barco, Angelita se unió a la expedición y todos ya listos zarparon.

"Esto es tan emocionante" dice la chica de la dulcería "Nunca antes he viajado en barco, que bueno que mis papás me dieron el permiso en cuanto se los pedí"

"Si, vas a conocer otra cultura y otras celebraciones" le dice Birgit

"Pero que emocionante, gracias Ed por invitarme"

"Ni lo menciones, fue un placer"

Luego de avanzar en barco por algunos días, por fin tocaron puerto.

"Tierra a la vista" dice el capitán despertando a todos

"Por fin" dice Elli "Lo que más me gusta de los viajes en barco es cuando finalmente nos bajamos de él"

"A mí me pareció una experiencia maravillosa" dice la chica de la dulcería "Ed y yo les dimos de comer a las gaviotas y también vimos unos delfines que nos iban siguiendo mientras jugaban, fueron tan lindos, pero lo mejor de todo, fue cuando disfrutamos del viaje desde la proa, me sentí como si fuera volando"

"Sí, éramos los reyes del mundo ¿No crees Angelita?" Dijo Ed

"Vaya que sí"

Luego de bajar del barco son recibidos por la familia real de Corona, los reyes, los príncipes y el pequeño príncipe Kurt.

"Que alegría que vinieron" les dice Rapunzel

"Y miren nada más, se trajeron a todo Arendelle" opina Eugene, por lo que su esposa le da un codazo

"Sean todos bienvenidos" les dice la reina

"Oye Kurt ¿y cuándo empieza la cacería de dulces?" Le pregunta la sabionda

"Al caer la noche, por lo que llegaron justo a tiempo"

"Todo aquí es tan hermoso" dice Angelita "El reino aquí esta de subida, es muy distinto al nuestro"

"Hay algo que aun no me queda muy claro" dice Ken "¿Por qué se les conoce como el reino del sol?"

"Eso es debido a nuestro símbolo" les dice el príncipe alemán mostrándoles su medallón con forma de sol

"¿Y por qué un sol?" Pregunta Ed

"Bueno, eso es debido a una historia que tendrán que oír para creer: _Hace mucho tiempo __una gota de luz de sol cayó a la tierra __y se transformó en una mágica flor dorada que tenía el poder de curar a los enfermos y heridos__. Después de 100 años un reino se estableció en el lugar, el reino de Corona._

_Tiempo después una joven reina, estando embarazada, se enfermó y todas las personas del reino desesperadas buscaban algo que sanara a la reina. Los guardias del reino hallaron la flor y se la llevaron al palacio, prepararon un té con sus pétalos y se la sirvieron a la reina para que sanara_"

"¿Y se salvó?" Preguntó Ed

"Si, es mi abuelita, lo que sigue de la historia es algo que sólo la gente de mi reino sabe y que espero que no le cuenten a nadie más"

"Prometido" dijeron Ed, Ken y Angelita

"_La reina dio a luz a una bebita con larga y dorada cabellera, la cual heredó los poderes de la flor mágica"_

"¿Tienes una tía con poderes mágicos?" Preguntó Ken

"No, mi mamá es la única hija de los reyes, ella fue quien heredó los poderes"

"Pero su cabello es castaño" dijo Angelita

"Antes ella podía curar y dar juventud a través de su cabello, pero debido a que una bruja malvada la estaba utilizando por eso, mi papá le corto el cabello y por eso perdió su tono dorado y su magia"

"¿Entonces ya no tiene poderes?" Preguntó Ed

"Si, aún cura heridas y enfermedades con sus lágrimas y yo heredé esos poderes"

"Vaya, esos si que son poderes muy útiles" opina Ken

"¿Cuándo me enferme puedo venir a que me curen?" Pregunta Ed

"Claro que sí, ya verán que siempre que lo necesiten los ayudaremos"

Momentos después todos se dirigían al castillo.

"Que bonitas calabazas brillantes pusieron afuera de las casas" decía Anna

"Es parte de nuestra celebración de Halloween" le dice Kurt

"Lo malo es que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dicen los letreros" dice Ken observando a un grupo de gente que lee uno

"Oh, ahí dice que por la noche habrá un baile de mascaras para que los solteros del pueblo encuentren pareja" les explica el chico alemán

"¿Un baile? Pero que romántico" dice Angelita "Creo que asistiré, mis papás me dieron algo de dinero para comprar suvenires, pero esto me emociona tanto que mejor voy a usarlo para comprarme un hermoso vestido"

"No te preocupes linda" le dice Anna "Nosotros te invitamos tu vestido"

"Gracias princesa Anna, es usted muy amable ¿Saben? Esto es muy parecido a un sueño que tuve acerca de un misterioso extraño enmascarado, llevaba una capa negra, besaba mi mano y me daba una rosa roja. Ese baile es el lugar perfecto para conocer al hombre de mis sueños" Dijo alejándose ilusionada.

"No puedo creerlo" Refunfuñó Ed en voz baja.

"Ahora ¿Qué te pasa viejo?" Quiso saber Ken.

"Angelita piensa ir a ese baile de solteros y conocerá chicos altos y maduros, se hará novia de uno de ellos, tendrán muchas citas, se casarán, tendrán hijos y vivirán felices por siempre hasta llegar a viejecitos"

"Creo que te estás adelantando a los hechos"

"Ok, sin adelantarme demasiado, Angelita va a ir a ese baile y conocerá muchos chicos"

"No debes ponerte, celoso, recuerda que aún estás muy chico, ella te ve como un niño todavía, simpático y buen amigo, pero niño en fin"

Ante esto, Ed ya no dijo nada, sólo se quedó triste, ya que Ken tenía razón.

Los visitantes se instalaron en el castillo y dieron un tour por el lugar.

"No puedo esperar a disfrutar de las festividades de tu país Kurt" Dijo Helena saltando.

"Ya verán que se divertirán mucho ¡A tallar calabazas!"

Los Arendellianos pronto se hallaban ante una mesa tallando sus calabazas.

"Cielos, la mía parece maligna" Dijo Andy "Excelente, apuesto a que asustará mucho" Agregó colocando una vela dentro.

"La mía me quedó bizca" Rio Kristy "Hey ¿Por qué la tuya trae lentes?"

"Porque la mía es una calabaza científica" Respondió Elli

"Eso no da miedo"

"Creo que da más que tu calabaza bizca"

"¿Qué les parece la mía?" Dijo el capitán interrumpiendo la pelea.

"¿Esa es la cara de mi mamá?" Preguntó Andy.

"Así es, quise hacerle un merecido homenaje con esta fruta o verdura o lo que sea"

Más tarde se hallaban listos con sus disfraces.

"No puedo creer que saldremos a pedir dulces, ya verás que me darán más que a ti Andy" Dijo la sabionda usando un disfraz de unicornio "Y ¿qué se supone que eres tú hermano? ¿Un mosquetero?"

"Casi le atinas, soy el mosquetero del amor, increíblemente atractivo, siempre listo para complacer a las mujeres, siempre listo para besar y encantar con mi maravillosa personalidad"

"Y siempre listo para que lo rechacen como una mosca"

"A veces te detesto tanto"

"Ya estamos listos Kurt" dijo la sabionda cambiando el tema "Vámonos, esos dulces no se pedirán solos"

"Créeme que yo también estaba muy ansioso de mostrarles la celebración pero..."

"Pero ¿Qué? ¿No iremos a pedir dulces?"

"Lo mejor será que nos quedemos dentro, hoy hay luna llena y Abigail saldrá a buscar amigos"

"¿Quién es Abigail? ¿Es linda?" Quiso saber Andy.

"Ella está muerta" Explicó Kurt

"Perdón ¿Era linda?"

"Abigail es un fantasma solitario que sale por la noche su rostro está cubierto por su cabello y viste un vestido blanco. La leyenda dice que Abigail sale de su tumba y caza chicos para convertirlos en sus amigos y nunca nadie los vuelve a ver"

"Bueno, eso son sólo supersticiones, fantasma o no, yo debo ir al encuentro del hombre de mis sueños, adiosito" Dijo Angelita saliendo vestida en un elegante vestido ampón de color azul oscuro.

El baile de disfraces comenzó y pronto se topó con un atractivo enmascarado.

"Buenas noches, hermosa dama" Dijo el desconocido.

"Lo son ahora... je je je" Dijo la chica sonrojada "Espera un momento, enmascarado, capa negra. Tal vez seas el hombre de mis sueños"

"Eso espero" respondió el enmascarado "Porque tú eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto"

"¿En serio? Que tierno. Y eso que aun no has visto la mejor parte de mi cara" dijo la chica mientras señalaba su antifaz "Bueno, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es..."

"Ha ha, nada de nombres por ahora, eso será hasta que nos quitemos las máscaras a la media noche"

"Me parece bien, eso le dará más emoción a la velada"

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Corona Elli y Kristy se preparaban para salir por dulces.

"Sabía que mi disfraz de la reina de corazones serÍa todo un éxito" decía la menor

"Pues no soy muy fan de hacer el ridículo, pero por esta vez pasa porque obtendremos ricos dulces y porque creo que mi disfraz del lago de los cisnes es el más hermoso"

"Si, desde el punto de vista de un plumero"

En eso, un sobre sellado con cera se deslizó hasta sus pies.

"Oh mira, una carta" dijo Elli

"Quizás sea de algún pretendiente que se enamoró de mi disfraz" dijo su hermana rompiendo el sobre y sacando de su interior la carta

Pero al comenzar a leerla, ambas se asustaron y lanzaron un grito de terror.

"¡ABIGAIL!"

"¿Dijiste Abigail?" Le preguntó Andy a su hermana desde otra parte del castillo

"¿Cómo la chica fantasma? No, no fui yo"

"¿Entonces quién?" Pregunta Ken

"Vino de por allá" responde la sabionda

"Pues vamos a investigar" dice el platinado mientras todos corren al lugar del que provino el grito

"No hay nadie, pero encontré estas plumas y corazones en el piso" dice la sabionda luego de revisar el lugar

"Creo que eran de los disfraces de Elli y Kristy" dice Ken

"Y yo hallé este sobre, pero está vacío, aunque el sello tiene un nombre, es... Abigail" dice Andy y al leer el nombre suelta el sobre al piso

"¿Lo ven?" Les dice Kurt acercándose "Ya empezó, Abigail se está llevando niños para que sean sus amigos"

"No, yo creo que esto es sólo una broma tonta, los fantasmas no existen" dice Ken

"Vamos a buscarlas, apuesto a que se están escondiendo para sacarnos un susto" dice Andy

Y separándose, todos comienzan a buscar a las desaparecidas.

"Elli, Kristy ¿en dónde están?" Pregunta el elegido saliendo al jardín del castillo

Cuando de pronto, un sobre de igual forma que el anterior se desliza a sus pies y como hicieran sus primas momentos antes, comienza a leerlo y asustado grita.

"¡ABIGAIL!"

"Ese fue Andy" dice Ken mientras él, Helena y Kurt llegan corriendo al lugar donde se escuchó el grito

"No hay nadie" dice la sabionda "Desapareció también. Y miren, otro sobre misterioso con el sello de Abigail"

"Seguramente las cartas son su forma de contactarnos desde el más allá" dice Kurt "Y vendrá por todos nosotros, uno por uno"

"Tenemos que conseguir ayuda" dice la sabionda y todos salen del palacio

De regreso en el baile.

"¿No es esto romántico?" Dice el misterioso enmascarado que baila con Angelita "Sólo tú y yo...?"

"¡Angelita!" Grita Helena mientras ella y sus amigos se acercan a toda velocidad

"Y ese montón de niños" dice la chica al ver interrumpida su velada

"Lo sentimos Angelita, lo sentimos chico de los sueños de Angelita" dice la sabionda "Pero tienes que ayudarnos, Elli, Kristy y Andy desaparecieron"

"¿Qué? ¿Ya los buscaron por todo el palacio? De seguro alguien sabe en dónde están"

"Lo hicimos y es tenebroso, porque no hay nadie, los demás de la corte y los sirvientes salieron a las fiestas" le explica Ken

"Por lo que no hay nadie más con quien recurrir, sólo tú" le explica la sabionda

"No puede ser ¿no estarán escondidos gastándoles una broma?"

"Abigail les envió unas cartas" le dice Kurt

"¿Qué?"

"Sé que suena loco, pero al parecer está comunicándose desde el más allá y una vez que hace contacto, sus víctimas desaparecen"

"Ok, les ayudaré a encontrarlos. Lo siento, me tengo que ir, espero que puedas entenderlo y que nos podamos reunir en otra ocasión" le dice Angelita al chico de sus sueños

"Tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo" responde el misterioso dándole un beso en la mano

"Ojalá podamos terminar este baile. Bueno chicos, mejor vámonos ya" y se aleja corriendo junto con sus amigos

De regreso en el castillo.

"No puedo creer que Abigail se llevara a nuestros amigos" dice la sabionda

"Chicos, Abigail no existe" les dice Angelita

"Claro que sí" explica Kurt "Ya investigué todo sobre ella en el registro de ciudadanos de Corona, nació en 1713, en un viernes 13 y falleció a los 13 años"

"Guau, por ese número al parecer esa chica nunca tuvo suerte" opina Helena

"¿Lo ven? Era real, una persona de carne y hueso como nosotros" dice el chico alemán

"Pues yo digo que están por aquí en algún lado" dice Angelita "Vamos a buscarlos, Ken, tú quédate aquí en la puerta por si regresan de la calle"

"Muy bien"

Pero apenas se fueron los otros, el sobre marcado resbaló hasta sus pies.

"¡Es el sobre! No abras la carta, no abras la carta" se decía a sí mismo Ken mientras se alejaba del sobre

Pero apenas se alejó unos pasos, en la pared a su costado se extendió un cartel con la carta en grande y no pudo evitar leerla.

"¡ABIGAIL!"

Luego del grito, Angelita y Helena llegaron al lugar donde había estado su amigo y en ese momento las luces se apagaron y al prenderse nuevamente, frente a ellas apareció una misteriosa niña con vestido blanco, de cabello negro y largo que ocultaba su rostro.

"¡AHHHHH!" Gritaron las dos muy espantadas

Las luces se apagaron otra vez y cuando volvieron a prender la misteriosa niña había desaparecido.

"Abigail es real, ya se llevó a Ken y a Kurt también, tenemos que conseguir ayuda" dice Angelita mientras las dos salen corriendo a la calle

Y una vez afuera se encuentran a Ed, quien no sabe nada de lo sucedido.

"Ed ¿en dónde estabas?" Le pregunta Angelita

"Andaba consiguiendo dulces y luego decidí guardar mi tesoro en un lugar secreto, pero desaparecieron, no sé en dónde podrán estar"

"Tenemos perdidas más lamentables que esa" le responde la chica de la dulcería

"¿En serio? Pero ¿Por qué están tan espantadas? ¿Me perdí de algo?"

"Quizás sea un poco difícil de creer, pero creo que nuestros amigos que faltan fueron secuestrados por una fantasma que regreso del más allá"

"Entiendo ¿y cómo vamos a rescatarlos? ¿Usaremos una médium o una ouija?"

"Miren, una botella flota en el rio" dice Helena

"¿Y no será de Abigail?" Pregunta Angelita

"Abigail no usa mensajes en botellas" responde la sabionda mientras saca la botella del agua y extrae la carta "Es de Kurt, dice que sabe en dónde están los demás, pero que no tiene mucho tiempo"

"Trae unas indicaciones de cómo encontrarlos" dice Ed revisando el papel

"Y por último nos suplica que vayamos rápido y escribió un aterrador grito que dice: ¡ABIGAIL!" Grita la chica de la dulcería mientras termina de leer la carta

"Cielos, pero que buenos pulmones tienes Angelita" dice Ed tallándose los oídos

"Aunque no era necesario leerlo tan literal" opina la sabionda

Guiados por las indicaciones del príncipe alemán, los tres llegan a una casa abandonada cerca del bosque.

"¿En serio tenemos que encontrar a los otros?" Pregunta Ed "Allá en Arendelle todavía tengo a Ostein, no sufriré por falta de amigos"

Pero ignorando su comentario, las chicas lo obligan a pasar.

"¿Chicos? ¿Chicos?" Pregunta Angelita con mucho miedo

"Angelita" dicen Andy y sus primas, así como Ken saliendo a su encuentro

"Gracias al cielo que están todos bien"

Pero una carcajada de bruja interrumpe su reencuentro.

"Escúchenme amigos, si esa fantasma quiere llevárselos, tendrá que pasar a través de mí" dice Angelita armándose de valor "Y obviamente puede porque es una fantasma, gulp"

En eso, de una habitación salió la misteriosa niña vestida de blanco y cabello que cubría su cara y se les fue acercando poco a poco.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritaron todos retrocediendo

"Ya fue suficiente fantasma" y diciendo esto Angelita jaloneó a la niña y por error le quitó la peluca, revelando a...

"¿Kurt?" Preguntaron todos

"Hola y bienvenidos a la más espectacular fiesta de Halloween" responde el chico alemán poniéndose de pie

Y de inmediato salen los sirvientes ofreciendo bocadillos.

"Esperen un momento ¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta Angelita

"¿Kurt es el organizador misterioso de la fiesta?" Pregunta Andy

"¿Fiesta? Creí que un fantasma los había secuestrado" dice la chica de la dulcería

"No, venimos a la fiesta, la carta traía una ruta trazada" le dice Kristy

"Pues hubieran avisado, estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes"

"Bueno es que tú ya estabas en el baile, pero además decía que era ultra secreto y que no debíamos revelárselo a nadie" explica Elli

"O de lo contrario no se nos permitiría la entrada ¿no es genial?" Opina Ken

"Claro que no, por culpa de este principito me perdí del mejor baile de mi vida"

"En mi defensa tú no estabas invitada chica" se justifica Kurt

Al final de la fiesta.

"Bueno, fue la mejor fiesta de disfraces que he visto" Dijo Angelita

"Lamento que te perdieras tu velada con el misterioso enmascarado" Dijo la sabionda.

"Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde" le dice Kristy

"Debo aceptarlo, nunca veré ese rostro, con la mala suerte que tengo, el próximo enmascarado que vea será un ladrón"

"O quizás el misterioso extraño esté ahí esperándote" la anima Elli

"Supongo que me asomaré a ver si acaso"

Angelita volvió al sitio del baile y lo encontró ya vacío, pero sobre una banca estaba una carta con una rosa roja. El sobre decía Angelita, lo cual la sorprendió ya que no le había dicho su nombre al enmascarado, así que debía ser alguien que la conocía. Adentro contenía una hoja con un bello poema:

_"Espérame amor, que no veo ya las horas de estar contigo_

_Espérame amor, y mientras lo haces mira la luna_

_Que ella te contara mis sueños,_

_Mira las estrellas, y podrás ver mi mirada reflejada en ellas._

_Ponle atención al viento por que le susurrare cuanto te quiero._

_Espérame amor, y deja que divague tu mente por aquellos bosques,_

_Recuerda de aquellos encuentros los bellos momentos, y_

_Alegra tu corazón que yo, ya voy en camino._

_Espérame amor mío, el tiempo está cada vez más cerca, y_

_Muero de ganas por besar tus labios, que me abrases tan fuerte,_

_Y hacer de aquellos sueños hermosas realidades._

_Espérame amor con la misma alegría,_

_Con la intensa emoción de cada encuentro,_

_Aférrate a cada segundo y espérame con una caricia eterna._

_Espérame amor y no temas_

_Cierra tus ojos e imagina_

_Aquel hermoso sendero que pronto,_

_Muy pronto pisaremos juntos_

_Imprimiendo nuestras vidas en un solo destino"_

Angelita leyó la carta y emprendió el regreso a casa con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras el enmascarado la observaba desde la distancia.

Cuando la chica se perdió de vista, el misterioso hombre se quitó el antifaz y la barba y bigotes falsos, revelando que había sido Ed todo el tiempo, quien con ayuda de zancos y una voz fingida había participado de la velada con ella.

De vuelta en la casa embrujada de Kurt.

"Gracias por invitarnos Kurt" Dijo Andy.

"Y por habernos hecho vivir la experiencia más aterradora y a la vez genial de nuestras vidas" Agregó la sabionda.

"Entonces no existe Abigail ¿cierto Kurt? ¿Kurt?" Preguntó Andy al ver que su primo ya no estaba junto a ellos.

En ese momento oyeron un ruido y algunas luces se apagaron. Entonces frente a ellos apreció una figura con el rostro cubierto por su cabello y vestida de blanco.

"Buena broma Kurt, pero ya fue suficiente" Dijo Ken.

"Perdón pero ¿Qué dijiste?" Dijo Kurt volviendo con frituras y botana.

Entonces todos se volvieron para ver con horror, como Abigail se descubría un poco del rostro mostrando una sonrisa siniestra y momentos después atravesaba la pared.

"¡ABIGAIL!" Gritaron todos huyendo despavoridos y no pararon hasta estar a salvo en el castillo.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? ¿LES DIO MELLO? CUENTEN SI PARTICIPARON EN ALGUN CONCURSO DE DISFRACES.**

**SI TIENEN UNA ANÉCDOTA FANTASMAL, ME GUSTARIA OIRLA.**

**Y QUIENES SEAN CREYENTES NO OLVIDEN PEDIR POR SUS SERES QUERIDOS EN ESTE DIA DE LOS FIELES DIFUNTOS.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	63. Chapter 63

**HOLA A TODE TERMINAR ESTECAPITULO, QUE FUE UN TANTO COMPLICADO POR ESCENAS DE ACCION QUE CONTIENE, LAS PELEAS Y ESO SE ME HACE UN TANTO COMPLICADO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, TRATÉ DE DARLE MÁS PROTAGONISMO A BIRGIT Y A KURT. LO DEL COMPROMISO DE ANGELITA Y EL SUEÑO DE ED, LO SAQUÉ DEL CLÁSICO MUSICAL "EL VIOLINISTA EN EL TEJADO".**

**NO OLVIDEN PASAR A LEER LA VERSION EXTENDIDA DEL FIC ANTERIOR EN WATTPAD. **

**AQUÍ LES DEJO LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS:**

**JOAN: ACERTASTE, LO DE LA FANTASMA ABIGAIL, LO SAQUE DE LA SERIE DE JESSIE, GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC DESDE HACE TIEMPO, ME ALEGRA QUE TE AGRADEN LAS PAREJAS QUE HE HECHO PARA LOS PERSONAJES.**

**HNWN: VEO QUE TU TAMBIEN ACERTASTE CON LA SERIE JESSIE, CLARO QUE VOLVERÁ A SALIR OSTEIN Y LA PANDILLA SE METERÁ EN MÁS LÍOS. YA VERÁS QUE TRATARÉ DE DAR MÁS PROTAGONISMO A BIRGIT, VEO QUE ES UN PERSONAJE MUY QUERIDO.**

**RAFI LION RED: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE MI IDEA DEL VIAJE, GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, ES UN HONOR QUE GENTE BONITA COMO TU SIGA MI FIC, PORQUE PARA ESO LO HAGO, PARA ENTRETENER Y DIVERTIR. CLARO QUE ME ENCANTARIA QUE HICIERAS DIBUJOS DE MIS PERSONAJES Y ME PERMITIERAS VERLOS, EN EL FIC ANTERIOR, EN EL CAPITULO 97 AL PRINCIPIO DOY UNA DESCRIPCION DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

**EL LEGENDARIO: ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA PARTICIPACIÓN QUE LE DI AL PERSONAJE QUE ME PEDISTE, ESPERO HABERLO PLASMADO BIEN, YA QUE NO HE LEIDO SUS COMICS.**

**ALARZAM: TENDRÉ EN CUENTA TU SUGERENCIA, YA QUE PARA IDEAS FUTURAS, TENÍA PLANEADO DEJAR A ELSA SIN UNA PAREJA APARTE DE SU AMOR PLATONICO POR HANS.**

**DURAN-NOMO: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO, ASÍ COMO LA INGENIOSA IDEA DE ED.**

**MADAME PURPLE FAN: QUE BUENO QUE MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR TE PONGA EN SUSPENSO CON LAS SITUACIONES, JEJEJE, Y TIENES RAZÓN, ED ES MUY TIERNO.**

**AHORA, SIN MAS PREAMBULOS, PASEMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY:**

Después de una tenebrosa noche de brujas, Birgit pasaba tiempo de calidad entre chicas con Ellinor.

"Wow ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí Elli?"

"Oh, no es nada, sólo unos frascos con mis cultivos de bacterias, los traje para conseguir más pero de aquí de Corona"

"Eso suena muy interesante, no sé como le haces para comprender estas cosas tan complicadas, también en las clases que la reina me ha dejado tomar con ustedes, resuelves ecuaciones y ejercicios muy complejos"

"Pues la verdad no sé como lo hago, no me considero más inteligente que tú, supongo que es con práctica y leer. Me alegra que estas cosas te parezcan interesantes, a mi primo y a mi hermana les parece aburrido"

"Eso es porque tu hermana está chica y Andy es un inmaduro, espero no lo tomes a mal"

"En absoluto, eso es exactamente lo que pienso de él"

"Está tan idiotizado con la tal Rose, hasta se está poniendo en forma con tal de gustarle"

"Lo sé, me parece que estás celosa, siempre me ha dado la impresión de que a ti te gusta mi primo"

"Admito que si me gusta un poquito, pero tampoco me estoy muriendo por él ni voy a rogarle"

"Y haces bien, no se debe dar la impresión de estar demasiado desesperada, sobre todo cuando los chicos son unos bobos, ya ves que no todos los adolescentes pueden ser tan responsables como nosotras"

"Eso es muy cierto ¿Por qué no vamos a correr un poco? Hagamos ejercicio nosotras para ponernos también en forma"

"Yo paso, no quiero al rato oler a sudor"

"Eso se resuelve muy sencillo, sólo bañándose"

"Lo sé, pero no me gusta hacer ejercicio, eso no es lo mío"

"¿Ni siquiera para mantenerte en forma?"

"Con la alimentación que llevo es suficiente"

"Eso es complemento, a nuestra edad tampoco es sano obsesionarse tanto con la comida dietética, una prima mía terminó en el hospital por eso"

"Cielos, no, yo no estoy tan mal, quizás un par de vueltas alrededor del castillo no me matarán"

"Excelente, oye y ¿A ti quién te gusta?"

"Después de mi decepción amorosa con Antonio, decidí alejarme temporalmente de los chicos y concentrarme en la escuela, eso de buscar novio no ronda ya por mi mente"

"Andy cree que a ti te gusta su primo Elliot y que tú le gustas a él"

"Andy tiene el cerebro de un mosquito si cree que eso es posible, no le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice, Elliot y yo nos odiamos mutuamente, entre nosotros no hay nada y nunca lo habrá"

"Bueno por ahí dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"

"¿Si? Pues quizás para otros, porque para mí no"

"Muy bien, no te enojes, cambiemos de tema ¿Qué te gustaría a ti ser de grande?"

"A mí me gustaría ser científica, hacer grandes aportes a la humanidad"

"Eso suena genial"

"Sólo que es muy difícil"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque la ciencia es una jerarquía anticuada basada en reglas escritas por hombres viejos y tontos que hacen imposible que una mujer pueda entrar"

"Los tiempos están cambiando, ya verás que lo lograrás"

"Eso espero ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú que quieres ser de grande?"

"Pues yo no he pensado bien al respecto, hasta ahora me ha ido bien trabajando en el castillo, es un empleo con horario cómodo y bien pagado, incluye techo y comida. En otros lados, la cosa está muy complicada, cuando Andy y yo fuimos a Londres no te imaginas que es encontrar el sustento. Supongo que seguiré trabajando en el castillo"

"Haces bien, significa entonces que nos seguiremos viendo"

Al día siguiente al atardecer Andy, Helena y compañía, recorrían el reino de Corona.

"Es un hermoso reino el de Kurt ¿No crees?" Dijo Birgit.

"Claro, es muy bello" Respondió Andy

"Es muy distinto al nuestro"

"Sí, el clima aquí es menos frío"

"Es cierto, aquí se siente menos"

"Eso siempre me ha parecido fascinante"

"¿Qué?"

"Que tú sientas el frío, pero no te de frío"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Pero claro, todas las cosas que haces con tus poderes me parecen geniales"

"Pues gracias, ojalá más personas pensaran como tú"

"Hey, no debes hacerle caso a Haldor y su banda de idiotas"

"Ellos no son los que me preocupan, son sólo unos perdedores, lo que si realmente me asusta son reinos poderosos, personas que quisieran atacarnos sólo por ser diferentes"

"Oh vamos, eso nunca va a pasar"

"No estés tan segura, ya una vez hubo una guerra a causa de nuestros poderes"

"Sí, pero la ganamos, sé que sin importar que, tú y tu mamá nos protegerán"

"Ojalá yo tuviera esa confianza en mí mismo"

"Hey para eso estamos los amigos, para darnos valor unos a otros"

"Y déjame decirte que en eso siempre haces un magnífico trabajo, eres una gran amiga"

"Claro... amiga... jejeje, así que ¿Rose no pudo venir?"

"No, su tío no la dejó, creo que a él no le gusta que conviva conmigo"

"Seguro sólo son figuraciones tuyas que no quiere que te juntes con ella sólo por tu magia. Según me dijiste, ella fue criada por su tío, entonces él la ve como a una hija, y un papá se pone celoso cada vez que un... pretendiente... como... tú, anda merodeando"

"Eso debe ser, es cierto, je je je y yo que ya me estaba mortificando"

"Aunque metiéndome en lo que no me importa, pienso que Rose no te conviene"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Algo tiene ella que me da mala espina"

"Figuraciones tuyas quizás"

"Tal vez sea sólo eso. A ti te gusta demasiado ¿Cierto?"

"Sí, mucho, por ella siento cosas que no había sentido por ninguna otra chica... y no me vayas a preguntar lo mismo que el torpe de Ed"

"No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Es que el muy idiota me preguntó que si sentía que se me par... olvídalo, las tarugadas de ese bobo. Sólo espero pronto tener el valor de invitar a Rose a salir"

"Ya cambiando de tema ¿No te parece romántico la forma en que el papá de Kurt salvó a su mamá?" Le pregunta Birgit

"Claro que me parece romántico, y también a lo que nos ha contado Kurt, el viaje que hicieron sus padres juntos fue toda una aventura ¿Te había mencionado que la niñez de la madre de Kurt y de la mía fueron un tanto similares?"

"Creo que sí, ambas crecieron aisladas del mundo, tu tía sólo tenía contacto con la bruja que la crio, y tu mamá sólo con tus abuelos"

"Exacto, ambas sufrieron, cuando mi tía se reencontró con sus padres ya no podrían recuperar el tiempo perdido, lo mismo mi mamá y mi tía, además de la muerte de mis abuelos"

"Cierto, tu mamá de estar encerrada, de repente se vio al frente de un reino y obligada a socializar, sin mencionar tener que lidiar con un niño latoso y berrinchudo"

"Como que eso no me hizo mucha gracia que digamos ¿Eh?" Dijo Andy dándole un leve empujón

"Pues creo que hay a quienes la verdad les incomoda ¿No crees?" Dijo empujándolo también "Pero ya hablando en serio, pienso que debe ser duro ser un rey"

"Sí, lo es, bueno, nunca lo he sido, pero lo seré y además me doy cuenta al ver a mi mamá y pienso que..."

En ese momento un sonido como un estallido a lo lejos los hizo interrumpir su conversación, ambos miraron hacia la dirección de donde provino el estruendo y vieron una resplandor en el suelo.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré, espérame aquí"

"Quiero ir contigo"

"Está bien, sujétate de mí" Dijo Andy.

Su amiga obedeció y pronto ambos se deslizaban por los aires sobre hielo.

"No te vayas a soltar o te podrías caer ¿Vas bien?" Quiso saber Andy

"Perfectamente" Respondió su amiga abrazándose a él.

Por fin llegan al lugar de donde provino el estruendo y ambos empezaron a caminar.

"Pero ¿Qué es eso?" Exclamó Birgit señalando una grieta brillante que se abría en el cielo.

Andy no supo que responder y su desconcierto fue aún mayor cuando vieron que de la grieta salía lo que parecía ser una figura humana que caía al suelo.

"Espera aquí" Ordenó Andy preparándose para pelear si era necesario y avanzó lentamente hacia la figura que yacía en el suelo.

Al acercarse notó que se trataba de un chico de su misma edad quelleva el cabello corto bien arreglado color rubio, ojos azules. Andy nota además que su ropa era muy extraña, pues lleva puestos pantalones color negro y una franela amarilla con el símbolo de un sol.

"Hey amigo ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó dándole una ligera sacudida.

Al sentir el contacto del elegido, el desconocido abrió los ojos y al no percatarse del todo de dónde estaba reaccionó con ira atacándolo.

"¡Andy!" Exclamó Birgit angustiada.

Desconcertado, Andy fue derribado por el extraño y ambos rodaron por el suelo forcejeando.

Andy puso su entrenamiento en práctica, pero el otro chico era demasiado fuerte y al parecer también tenía poderes, pues se transformó en una versión adulta de sí mismo y empezó a emitir un aura amarilla y le apareció una letra S en el pecho.

"¡Andy!" Gritó Birgit.

"Aléjate, no te acerques!" Respondió Andy mientras luchaba con su oponente.

El elegido usó sus poderes para defenderse lanzando rayos congelantes, pero éstos no parecían afectarle en lo más mínimo, el desconocido sujetó a Andy por la chaqueta y voló llevándoselo consigo por los aires, para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo derrotándolo.

"¡Andy! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Birgit acercándose a su amigo, arrodillándose a su lado y sujetando su cabeza. "Andy ¿Te encuentras bien? Por favor háblame ¿Qué le has hecho?"

"Tu amigo estará bien, sólo está inconsciente"

"Él sólo estaba tratando de ayudar y tú sin averiguación lo atacaste"

"¿Quienes son ustedes?"

"Creo que la pregunta aquí sería ¿Quién o qué eres tú? Te vimos caer del cielo a través de una grieta luminosa"

"¿Grieta luminosa? ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Trabajan acaso para el Dr. Doom?"

"Este es el reino de Corona y no tengo la menor idea de quién sea ese doctor que buscas?" Respondió Birgit reanimando a Andy.

"¿Corona?" Preguntó el extraño volviendo a su forma infantil.

"Sí, el esplendoroso reino del sol"

"Del sol, eso si que es una coincidencia, he oído hablar de Corona, era un reino antiguo"

"¿Era? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Me refiero a que creo que soy de una época distinta a la de ustedes"

"¿Vienes del futuro o algo así?"

"Algo así, esto debió ser obra del Dr. Doom"

"¿Quién es ese Dr. Doom del que tanto hablas?"

"Es una mente siniestra, un perverso genio del mal y hechicero"

"¿Tan malo es?"

"Peor, estaba luchando contra él en su laboratorio, recuerdo que hubo una fuerte explosión, eso debió abrir algún portal y me envió aquí"

"Entonces ¿Eres de los chicos buenos?"

"Así es, uso mis habilidades especiales para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor y mantener la paz"

En ese momento, Andy entreabrió los ojos quejándose.

"Oh Andy, gracias al cielo estás bien" Exclamó Birgit abrazándolo

Adolorido, Andy se percató de la presencia de su oponente e intentó tirarle un puñetazo, pero éste lo sujetó de la mano deteniéndolo.

"Espera Andy, todo fue un malentendido" Dijo su amiga

"¿De qué hablas? Nadie me noquea sin pagarlo caro"

"Te digo que no era su intención, es del bando de los buenos"

"¿Eso te dijo? Si claro, atacar a alguien que se acerca a auxiliarte es muy bondadoso"

"Fue una confusión, creyó que eras de los malos. Al parecer viene del futuro"

"¿Del futuro?"

"Tu amiga tiene razón, no era mi intención atacarte y si vengo del futuro, y cada segundo que permanezco aquí, no sé si estoy alterando eventos históricos de gran magnitud"

"¿En serio capitán del futuro? ¡Pruébalo!"

"¿Qué lo pruebe?"

"Sí, ya sabes, alguna maravilla del futuro o algo así, porque para haberme atacado, más te vale dar una buena justificación"

"Creo que tengo justo lo que quieres" Dijo metiendo su mano al bolsillo y sacando un objeto de color negro y forma cuadrada plana con bordes achatados.

"¿Eso es un arma? ¡Agáchate!" Ordenó Andy a Birgit y lanzó rayos congelantes al misterioso artefacto, que cayó a unos metros dentro de un bloque de hielo.

"¡Congelaste mi teléfono celular!"

"Te lo advierto, no quiero trucos" Gruñó Andy sometiéndolo por el brazo y estrellándolo contra un árbol.

"Si quisiera acabar con ustedes, ya lo habría hecho desde hace mucho, no tienen idea de mi poder" Dijo el desconocido zafándose, sometiéndolo por el brazo y estrellándolo ahora contra el árbol.

"Nenas, nenas, las dos son bonitas ¿Quieren dejar la violencia por unos 5 segundos?" Dijo Birgit separándolos y recogiendo el celular del suelo se lo entregó a Andy para que lo descongelara.

"Bueno, empecemos de nuevo ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Andy descongelando el objeto y entregándoselo.

"Mi nombre es Robert Reynolds ¿Y los suyos?" Dijo el chico escurriendo el agua de su celular y secándolo.

"Soy el príncipe Anders de Arendelle y ella es mi amiga Birgit"

"¿Té eres Anders? ¿El príncipe del hielo? He oído hablar mucho de ti"

"¿Has oído de mí?"

"Pero claro, en el futuro eres muy famoso, no sé como no me di cuenta antes, soy tu admirador"

"Vaya, eso me halaga"

"Lamento mucho haberte noqueado"

"Hey no es nada, sólo espero que no lo repitas"

"¿Qué extraño artefacto es ese que llevas?" Preguntó la chica.

"Esto es un teléfono celular, sirve para comunicarse con personas desde la distancia"

"Como los comunicadores mágicos" Pensó Andy.

"¿Cómo ese nuevo aparato de telégrafo?" Preguntó Birgit

"Sí algo así, este es un iPhone"

"¿Puedes hablar con otras personas?" Quiso saber Birgit

"Podría si estuviera en mi época, aquí no puedo porque se necesitan más de estos y otras muchas cosas ¿Puedo tomarles una fotografía?"

"Podrías si trajeras tu equipo fotográfico como el que tiene mi papá, pero no veo que lo traigas" Dijo Andy.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, el otro chico aproximó el celular a su cara y al girarlo le mostró su cara plasmada en la pantalla.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Es parte de las maravillas modernas"

"La verdad no entiendo nada, eso me parece brujería" Dijo Birgit.

"No es brujería, sino tecnología"

"Ojalá nosotros fuéramos tan evolucionados"

"Gracias a los inventos que tendrán lugar en su época, las futuras generaciones podrán gozar de cosas como estas, sin ustedes, sería imposible. Por cierto ¿Qué año es este?" Quiso saber Bob

"1834" Respondió Birgit

"Cielos, casi 200 años en el pasado"

"Dime una cosa Robert.." Dijo Andy.

"Pueden llamarme Bob"

"Bob, ¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes?"

"Bien, pues antes solía vivir en un orfanato y un día nos llevaron a un excursión espacial donde íbamos a ver unas nieblas cósmicas unos amigos y yo, nos escapamos para ver las nubes mejor, pero abrimos una compuerta y al hacerlo salí disparado al espacio atravesé las nieblas y a su vez caí al sol, caí de nuevo a la tierra donde poco a poco empecé a manifestar habilidades como súper fuerza, súper velocidad, resistencia, vuelo, entre otros. Me conocen como the Sentry, poseo el poder de un millón de soles estallando"

"Wow, eso suena fascinante" Dijo Birgit

"No imaginé que existiera un poder así, recuérdame no hacerte enfadar"

"Pero ni si quiera con todo este poder sé como volver a mi época, además, no sé si el Dr. Doom me siguió hasta acá"

No muy lejos de ahí, una figura siniestra que usa una máscara de metal y vestida con una capa verde, observa el reino de Corona desde una colina.

"Esta es mi oportunidad de cambiar la historia para mi beneficio"

Mientras tanto, en los jardines del castillo, la sabionda corre a la salida seguida de Kurt.

"Explícame otra vez Helena ¿Qué es un disturbio en la magia?"

"Significa que algo no anda bien"

"¿Y dónde exactamente está ese disturbio?"

"Es por allá, vamos"

Y ambos corrieron a la colina donde se encontraba Doom y justo en ese momento el doctor liberaba energía eléctrica por sus manos como calentamiento antes de luchar.

"¿Qué es esa cosa que brilla?" Pregunta Kurt "Se parece a las armaduras que tenemos en los salones de palacio"

"No lo sé, pero me da miedo"

"Mi rival debe de andar por aquí, sólo debo hacerlo venir directo a su muerte" pensaba Doom cuando descubrió a los niños

"Mejor vámonos de aquí" sugirió el príncipe alemán

Y justo cuando se disponían a retirarse, el villano dio una gran salto y quedó tapándoles el paso.

"Díganme mocosos ¿Qué lugar es este y es qué época nos encontramos?"

"Yo no hablo con tipos raros y creo que jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien más raro que tú" responde la sabionda desafiándolo

"Yo tendría mucho cuidado con esa lengua floja si fuera tú chiquilla, no sabes con quien estás tratando"

"Ni tú tampoco"

"Señor" interrumpió Kurt al notar la tensión del momento "Este es el reino de Corona, estamos en Alemania, en el año 1834"

"¿Así que tengo doscientos años de ventaja? Nada mal, con mi asombrosa inteligencia y mis maravillosos poderes lograré conquistar el mundo"

"Hablas demasiado y yo también tengo dudas" le dice la niña "¿Quién demonios eres y qué es lo que quieres?"

"Te advertí que no te pasaras de lista" y diciendo esto dispara energía eléctrica al sitio donde se encuentra parada

Por suerte no le da, pero si hace que se caiga de espalda.

"Helena ¿estás bien?" Pregunta Kurt acercándose a revisarla

"Auch, eso creo. Con que quieres jugar rudo ¿eh? Bien, juguemos"

Y disparando energía mágica a los pies del villano hizo que igual que ella terminara en el suelo.

"¿Pero qué? ¿Una mocosa con poderes? Oh, ahora entiendo de quién se trata" pensó Doom "Tengo ante mí a uno de los seres más poderosos de la historia y por su edad aun está indefenso, esto será perfecto en mis planes"

"¿Qué te pareció eso?"

"Helena ¿esa luz salió de ti?" Preguntó Kurt muy sorprendido

"Oh si, olvidé decirte que puedo disparar magia"

"Pues eso es algo nunca antes visto, me parece genial y a la vez me hace temblar de miedo"

"Descuida tonto, jamás usaría mi magia contra ti, que mal que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti hombre de metal"

Y diciendo esto la sabionda lo atrapó con su lazo mágico.

"Tal parece que no pudiste contra mí" dice Helena "Entonces ¿te rindes tonto?"

"Estás muy confiada maldita mocosa"

"¿Cómo me llamaste? Sólo por eso te daré tu merecido y conste que yo no quería hacerlo, bueno en realidad si, ji ji ji"

La sabionda se disponía a atacarlo con su energía mágica, cuando Doom, con un rápido movimiento le arrojó un extraño aparato, el cual se posicionó sobre la cabeza de la niña y la encerró en una esfera de cristal.

"¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy ningún pez!" Gritó molesta la sabionda y comenzó a disparar al cristal tratando de liberarse pero no pudo.

"¡Helena!" Gritó Kurt muy angustiado "¿Y ahora qué hago?"

"No estorbes" le dijo el villano dándole una patada y tirándolo cuesta debajo de la colina

"¡KURT!" Gritó la sabionda al ver como su amigo caía a su muerte "Eres un monstruo y ya me las pagarás, cuando salga de aquí te pesará"

"Guarda silencio mocosa ¿no te das cuenta aun? Yo soy quien tiene la ventaja en esta situación" dijo Doom mientras atoraba la esfera en una especie de cetro "Usaré tu magia para aumentar mis poderes"

"¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? Yo jamás te voy a ayudar"

"Eso es lo que tú crees"

Y tomando su nuevo cetro de poder bajo de la colina dirigiéndose al pueblo.

Ignorando todo esto, Sentry y sus nuevos amigos buscaban una solución a su problema.

"Tenemos que hallar la manera de devolverte a tu época" dijo el elegido

"Concuerdo, mientras más tiempo paso aquí, no sé qué tanto se esté alterando el futuro"

"Y creo que se me ocurre una manera, síganme, tenemos que volver al castillo" les dijo Andy

"Por cierto, quiero decirte que es todo un honor poder pasar tiempo contigo, eres toda una leyenda, uno de los primeros mutantes registrados" Dijo Sentry hablando en privado con él.

"¿Mutante? No sé de que hablas"

"Es el nombre que se le dio a aquellos que tienen habilidades como las nuestras"

"Como que no me gusta mucho como suena, espero que en el futuro la gente respete más a aquellos que tienen poderes"

"Pues ha sido un camino difícil, pero tú realmente marcaste una diferencia, fuiste el primero en usar tus poderes en la lucha contra el mal. Yo pertenezco a un grupo llamado Vengadores, defendemos la Tierra de todo mal"

"Me alegra oír eso, sólo espero hacer lo correcto"

De regreso en el castillo.

"Birgit, tú espera aquí" dijo el chico de poderes de hielo a su amiga "¡Sabionda, hey sabionda! ¿Puedes venir?"

"¿A quién buscas?" Preguntó su nuevo amigo

"A mi hermana"

"¿Te refieres a la princesa hechicera?"

"¿De modo que ella también es famosa?"

"Claro, los dos lo son"

"Eso suena genial, debemos encontrarla, con su magia te ayudará a volver a tu época"

"No creo que funcione"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque llegué aquí debido a la ciencia y la tecnología, no a la magia"

"¿Qué? ¿Y dónde se supone que voy a hallar a alguien experto en ciencia justo ahora?"

En ese momento oyeron la voz de Elli quien ajustaba su telescopio y hablaba con su hermana.

"Un corrimiento al rojo se puede medir mirando el espectro de la luz que viene de una fuente sencilla. Si hay características en este espectro tales como líneas de absorción, líneas de emisión u otras variantes de intensidad de la luz, entonces en principio se puede calcular el corrimiento hacia el rojo. Para ello, se necesita la comparación del espectro observado con un espectro conocido de características similares. Por ejemplo, el hidrógeno, cuando está expuesto a la luz, tiene un espectro que muestra características a intervalos regulares. Si se observa el mismo patrón de intervalos en un espectro observado pero que ocurre a longitudes de onda desplazadas, entonces se puede medir el corrimiento al rojo del objeto_"_

"No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo, no se supone que veríamos estrellas por el telescopio"

"Y lo haremos, sólo intento darte una explicación antes"

"Elli, necesito de tus conocimientos científicos y astronómicos"

"¿Y por qué tanto interés si otras veces dices que es aburrido y tonterías sin uso práctico?"

"Créeme que en este momento veo la ciencia desde otras perspectiva"

"¿Quién es el?" Quiso saber Kristy.

"Él es Bob y no es de por aquí"

"¿De donde viene?" Quiso saber Elli

"Viene del futuro"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Llegó aquí a través de un túnel de energía, Bob dice que siempre se abre dos veces, una para entrar y otra para salir, sólo hay que calcular donde se abrirá el siguiente para que pueda volver a su época y para eso necesitaré de tu ayuda Elli"

"¿Mi ayuda?"

"Sí, necesito tus conocimientos en ciencia y astronomía"

"¿Qué?"

"Necesito que calcules donde se abrirá el otro portal"

"¿Estás loco? Yo no puedo hacer eso"

"Claro que puedes, resuelves ecuaciones y cosas complicadas"

"Descuiden, mi hermana lo resolverá en un tris, ella es muy inteligente" Dijo Kristy

"No lo sé todo, sólo finjo que lo hago, eso que me pides es demasiado complejo, va más allá"

"Por favor, esto es importante, Bob debe volver a su época antes de que altere algún evento de alta relevancia histórica"

"Bueno, pues lo intentaré, pero necesito datos"

"Estás son las coordenadas" Dijo Bob entregándole un papel con algo escrito.

Cerca de ahí Doom cruzaba el puente llevando a la sabionda atrapada en la esfera.

"Cuando mi hermano se entere de esto te va a ir muy mal, así que por tu propio bien te recomiendo que me liberes ahora mismo"

"Ni tú, ni nadie están en posición de darme ordenes ¿me oíste bien? Yo soy más poderoso que cualquiera en esta insignificante época"

"Y si tienes tanto poder ¿entonces para qué me necesitas?"

"Observa esto"

Y diciendo esto hizo que un rayo eléctrico pasara por el báculo y después por la sabionda obligándola a soltar magia que aumentó el poder del disparo y este destruyo varios arboles del bosque.

"Gracias a tu magia seré invencible"

En el interior del castillo todos sintieron como la tierra temblaba, además de escuchar un fuerte estruendo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó el elegido

"Se oyó fuertísimo" dijo kristy muy espantada mientras se escondía debajo de una mesa

"Parece ser que hubo una explosión" explicó Bob "¿Tienen fuegos artificiales por aquí?" preguntó asomándose por una ventana

Y apenas lo hizo se quedo impactado con la magnitud devastadora que la misteriosa explosión tuvo.

"Rayos, pero ¿Qué? Esto no puede ser ¿Qué fue lo que explotó para que se produjera semejante destrucción?" pensó observando el horizonte y de pronto, sus azules ojos descubrieron a su oponente de combate dirigiéndose al pueblo "Doom, debí saberlo"

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó Andy acercándose a toda velocidad "¿Ese villano del que tanto hablabas te siguió hasta aquí"

"Y parece que tiene un nuevo juguete, observa el báculo con energía rosa que lleva en la mano"

"Un momento, creo que reconozco ese brillo rosado" Dijo Andy enfocando el telescopio de sus primas "Oh no ¡Sabionda!"

"¿Helena?" Preguntaron Elli y Kristy mortificadas.

"Ese miserable la ha capturado, debo salvarla, tú mientras encárgate de esos cálculos"

"Yo voy contigo" Dijo Sentry.

Ambos chicos corrieron y en el camino se encontraron con Eugene.

"¡Chicos, no salgan, no sabemos que está sucediendo, al parecer estamos bajo ataque!"

"Descuida tío, nos encargaremos, tú mientras dile a todos los ciudadanos que se encierren en sus casas"

"No espera, podría ser peligroso"

"No te preocupes por mí, sé lo que hago, sólo asegúrate de que los demás estén a salvo" Dijo Andy corriendo.

Al llegar al sitio donde estaba Doom Bob lo enfrentó.

"No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya"

"¿Sentry? Debí imaginar que estarías aquí, ahora te atiendo" Dijo burlón el villano lanzando rayos con su báculo

En ese momento un rayo congelante lo derribó.

"Permíteme presentarme, soy el príncipe del hielo" Dijo Andy parándose al lado de Bob, quien tomó su forma adulta.

"No me importa, no son rivales para mí, soy el ser más poderoso de esta medieval época"

Ambos comenzaron a luchar contra él, pero el villano esquivaba sus ataques y se protegía con un campo de fuerza.

"Es muy fuerte" Dijo Andy esquivando un ataque del villano

"Lo siento Andy, no puedo evitar ayudarle a este tonto" dijo la sabionda

"Descuida sabionda, pronto estarás libre, mi amigo aquí es más poderoso que él o que yo, vamos usa tu poder de explosión de soles"

"Eso acabaría con el sistema solar" Explicó Bob.

"Parece que no son rivales para mí ¿Qué diría un malvado villano al momento de conquistar el mundo?"

"Liberaré a la niña" Opinó la sabionda.

"Buen intento" Rio Dom

"Necesitamos quitarle su báculo, sin los poderes de mi hermana será más fácil acabar con él" Dijo Andy a Bob en secreto

"Una distracción sería muy oportuna, pero ¿Qué estaría bien hacer?"

En ese momento Kurt se lanzó sobre el villano colgando de una cuerda y de una patada le tiró el báculo, por lo que la sabionda rodó por el suelo aun encerrada.

"¿Qué te pareció eso?" Fanfarroneó Kurt "Deberías de haber visto tu cara, porque te ves..." pero por no ver a donde se dirigía terminó estrellándose fuertemente en una madera que sobresalía de una pared "… Ridículo"

"Auch" se quejó Bob "Eso debió doler"

"Kurt, ese fue un movimiento increíble" dijo Andy cachando a su primo cuando este cayó todo atarantado

"Gracias, aunque pude haber aterrizado mejor"

De un fuerte puñetazo, Sentry quebró el báculo liberando a la sabionda.

"¿Estás bien princesa?" Le pregunta Bob ayudándola a ponerse de pie

"Siento que todo me da vueltas ¿Qué paso?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Yo te salve" dijo Kurt acercándose triunfante

"Kurt, estás vivo, ya creía que me había quedado viuda" Dijo la niña abrazando a su amigo.

"Casi, me rompí varios huesos con esa caída"

"¿Y cómo es que estás de pie?" Preguntó Sentry.

"Tengo poderes curativos" Explicó el príncipe alemán.

Aprovechando que su rival se había descuidado, Doom le lanzó un rayo eléctrico con sus manos dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Bob! ¿Estás bien?" Exclamó Andy.

"Hey, un ataque por la espalda y en un tiempo fuera es de cobardes" Dijo la sabionda.

"Usaste tu último truco Doom, ahora rendirás cuentas ante la justicia" Dijo Andy.

"¿Y creen que tendrán tiempo para mí cuando estén ocupados luchando contra The Void?" Dijo Doom.

"¿Quién es The Void?" Preguntó Kurt

"Oh ¿Su amigo Sentry no se los dijo?"

"¿No nos dijo qué?" Quiso saber Andy.

"Acerca de su lado oscuro"

"¿Lado Oscuro?" Preguntó Kurt.

"El día que obtuvo sus poderes, también surgió en él una personalidad maligna que trata de tomar el control de su cuerpo, a pesar de que él hace todo por controlarla y ahora que Sentry está inconsciente, es hora de que The Void tome el control"

En ese momento, Bob empezó a reaccionar.

"Oh cielos" Exclamó Kurt.

"¿Bob? ¿ Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Andy acercándose con cuidado.

Pero cuando su amigo abrió los ojos, estos eran rojos con negro, su aura era roja.

"Ay no, con razón había algo de ese sujeto que me daba mala espina" Dijo Helena.

"Bob somos tus amigos" Dijo Andy mientras retrocedían.

"No, son unos seres inferiores e insignificantes"

"Oye mide tus palabras, no seas grosero" Gruñó la sabionda.

"¡Andy!" Exclamó Kristy "¡Por aquí!"

"Calculé donde aparecerá el portal" agregó Elli

"¿Dónde?"

"Bueno, pues no sé si sea un cálculo preciso, pero dada la densidad y el nivel del mar..."

"¿Dónde?" Insistió Andy.

"Justo en la vieja biblioteca" Dijo su prima señalando.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

"Calculo que será más o menos una hora"

"Andy ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó su hermana escondida detrás de él

"No nos queda más remedio que pelear"

"Oye ¿y qué clase de poderes tiene tu ami-enemigo?"

"El poder del sol"

"Igual que Kurt"

"Si, pero con él es más devastador"

"Entonces supongo que necesitaremos magia de la luna para vencerlo"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si, lo contrario al sol es la luna ¿o no?"

"¿Qué tienes en mente sabionda?"

"Bueno... en realidad nada, pero mi maestra me ha enseñado recientemente que hay magia en todos lados, en las plantas y las flores, en los cuernos, escamas y pieles viejas de los animales, en los minerales..."

"Sabionda, ve al grano y ya"

"Bueno, en todos lados y la luna no es la excepción, lo que quiero decir es que podríamos utilizar esa magia para vencer a este tipo"

"¿Pero de qué magia estás hablando?"

"Puede que sea como los hombres lobo, tal ves si ya no tiene la energía del sol pierda sus poderes"

"¿Tal vez? ¿Estás basando esto en un tal ves?"

"Por lo menos es más de lo que tú tienes ¿o no?"

"Entonces debemos esperar a que anochezca para lograrlo" opina Kurt interrumpiendo la pelea de hermanos justo a tiempo

"Pues en vista de que no tenemos otra opción hagamos eso" dice el elegido "Pero y ¿Cómo evitamos que la versión malvada de Bob destruya el sistema solar"

"Pues tú te encargarás de él y listo" le dice su hermana

"¿Estás loca? Yo no puedo hacerlo"

"No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que te pase Kurt te curará para que puedas seguir peleando"

"Si, yo me encargo, iré por una cebolla" dice el chico alemán alejándose

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, espera ¿se puede saber por qué tú no vas a ayudarme?"

"Yo me ocuparé de Doom"

"Si, claro, como la última vez lo hiciste de maravilla"

"No me hagas enojar hermano y mejor ten cuidado, por que parece que ese tal Void ya se cansó de esperarnos y ahí viene"

En ese momento el antes mencionado se lanzó contra ellos, por suerte los hermanos alcanzaron a quitarse y sólo terminó dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo sin herirlos.

Luego Void y el elegido se enfrascaron en una terrible lucha, Andy creaba muros de hielo para protegerse de sus ataques y a su vez lo atacaba con lo mejor que tenía, pero era más que obvio que la batalla era muy desigual y que pronto terminaría perdiendo.

En repetidas ocasiones el príncipe fue arrojado al suelo totalmente chamuscado, por suerte su primo le devolvió la salud con sus lagrimas mágicas.

Mientras tanto, la iluminada también libraba su propia batalla, el doctor Doom le arrojaba rayos eléctricos, los cuales muchas veces no podía esquivar y terminaba en igual estado que su hermano. Al parecer el cuerpo del villano era metálico y sus golpes no parecían hacerle daño.

En una de esas ocasiones en que Kurt se acercaba a ayudar a su primo, la sabionda salió volando y terminó estampándose contra él, haciendo que por error la lágrima con la que curaría a Andy saliera volando y terminara cayendo en el rostro de Void, el cual sintió un inexplicable ardor y bajó la guardia por un instante.

Aprovechando este descuido el elegido lo encerró dentro de un enorme bloque de hielo.

"Cielos ¿Qué habrá pasado?" preguntó Kurt "De pronto la lucha se volvió muy fácil para ti"

"No lo sé, pero ojalá y se repitiera, quizás con eso podríamos noquear a Void y Sentri vuelva a la acción"

"Espera, la lágrima, la lágrima que traía para ti, la perdí y cayó sobre Void, eso es ¿No lo ves? Las lágrimas curativas libran de todo mal que te aqueje, la doble personalidad de void es como una enfermedad para Bob, quizás con lágrimas curativas podamos vencerlo" Sugirió Kurt

En ese momento Void se liberó del bloque de hielo y volvió a atacar.

"¿Es en serio Kurt?" Preguntó la sabionda sobándose "¿De verdad crees que funcione?"

"Nada perdemos con tratar, a la carga" Dijo Andy una vez vuelto a curar mientras saltaba hacia su oponente

"Tú junta todas las lágrimas que puedas Kurt y en cuanto Void se confíe se las arrojaremos para vencerlo" explicó Helena

"Muy bien... snif, snif... aquí voy" dijo el príncipe alemán poniéndose a salvo y juntando dentro de una jícara todas las lágrimas que podía.

Mientras Andy y Helena combatían a sus respectivos adversarios.

"Cielos, es demasiado fuerte, no sé cuanto tiempo podré seguir luchando a este ritmo, espero que Kurt junte pronto suficientes lágrimas" Pensaba Andy exhausto.

"Tonto ¿Cómo creíste que un insignificante chiquillo como ti podría vencer al ser más poderoso del universo?" Dijo Void tomándolo por el cuello y apretándolo "Ahora muere"

En ese momento, alguien golpeó a Void con un mangual (Que es un palo con una cadena de la cual cuelga una pesada bola de metal con picos) la sorpresa hizo que Void soltara al pobre chico desfalleciente.

"Déjalo en paz" Dijo Birgit, que era quien había llegado en su auxilio.

"Dos veces me veo perplejo en un sólo día. No entiendo como una insignificante humana como tú se atrevió a creer que era digna de ser mi oponente, te desquebrajaré tan simple como un palillo rompiéndose"

La chica lo golpeó de nuevo con su arma, pero ésta no le hizo ningún daño y Void sólo tomó la bola de metal con su mano haciéndola pedazos. Pero justo cuando se disponía a atacarla Andy se interpuso deteniendo su golpe con un escudo de hielo.

"Aléjate de ella"

"¡Andy!" Exclamó Birgit.

"No me importa que tan fuerte seas, de ningún modo te dejaré ganar" Le advirtió el elegido mientras sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza y enfrentaba de nuevo a Void. "Vete de aquí Birgit"

"Pero ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?"

"Tú ponte a salvo y sin importar que suceda, no te acerques ¿Oíste?"

"Andy, si no salimos vivos de esta, hay algo que debes saber"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Andy luchando contra Void.

"¡Tú me gustas!" Dijo la chica, pero el elegido fue arrojado en ese momento varios metros contra una pared y no pudo oírla. Al ver esto, Birgit obedeció la orden de su amigo y se puso a salvo.

"Creo que podría hacer esto todo el día" Dijo el elegido jadeante poniéndose de pie, quitándose el sudor de la frente y poniéndose en guardia.

Una vez que el príncipe de Corona tuvo una buena cantidad de lágrimas se las entregó a su primo para que pusiera fin a la amenaza.

"Dale su merecido por ocasionar destrozos en mi reino" Dijo Kurt mientras el elegido se lanzaba a rosear a Void

"No los dejaré" dijo Doom atrapando a ambos hermanos antes de que pudieran llevar a cabo su plan "Nada, ni nadie se interpondrá en mis planes"

"¡No!" Gritó Kurt al ver el peligro en el que se encontraban sus amigos

Pero al voltear a ver a Void se dio cuenta de que este se había distraído por contemplar la escena y entonces, armándose de valor tomó la jícara con las lágrimas que no se tiraron y se las arrojó por la espalda.

En cuanto las lágrimas lo tocaron el joven comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras liberaba peligrosa energía a diestra y siniestra, el chico alemán se quedó parado viendo sin ponerse a pensar en el peligro, pero de pronto Birgit lo tomó de la mano y ambos se alejaron corriendo para ponerse a salvo.

Luego de una ruidosa explosión Bob quedó nuevamente inconsciente.

"¿Está vivo?" preguntó Birgit saliendo de su escondite

"No lo sé" respondió Kurt "Habrá que cerciorarse con una ramita"

Pero justo cuando se acercaban para revisarlo el muchacho comenzó a reaccionar.

"¿Quién eres ahora?" Preguntó el elegido desde las garras de Doom "¿Sentry o Void?"

"Soy yo... Bob ¿Qué me perdí?" Respondió el chico del futuro mientras se sobaba la cabeza

En ese momento Doom se puso furioso al ver que su brillante plan se hacia añicos.

"Esto lo pagarán con su vida" y diciendo esto comenzó a electrocutar a los hermanos

"Rápido" le dice el príncipe de Corona "Tienes que salvarlos"

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritaban Andy y Helena.

Justo en ese momento, Sentry entró en su defensa, pero aún estaba debilitado por su reciente transformación en Void, por lo que Doom amenazaba con ganar.

"Ay cielos hermana esto se pone cada vez más loco" Dijo Kristy desde un escondite.

"Tengo una idea" Dijo Elli.

"¿Cuál?"

"¡Andy! Aplíquenle calor a doom" Dijo la mayor de las hermanas.

Al oír esto, Sentry lanzó de sus rayos a Doom, que no parecían hacerle daño, pero hacían que su cuerpo metálico se pusiera al rojo vivo.

"¿Es lo mejor que tienen?" Preguntó Doom una vez que Sentry dejó de dispararle.

"Tiempo para su lección de química básica ¿Qué sucede cuando enfrías rápidamente el metal cuando está muy caliente?" Preguntó Elli "Ahora tú Andy, enfríalo"

El elegido obedeció y lanzó de su magia congelante al villano, con esto Doom queda envuelto en una nube de vapor y para cuando ésta se disipó, el siniestro villano quedó convertido en una estatua de metal inerte.

"¿Lo logramos?" Preguntó Kurt.

Permanecieron unos segundos observando al Doom y vieron que no se movía.

"Vaya por fin" Exclamó Helena

En ese momento el portal se abrió tal donde había calculado Ellinor.

"Tienes que regresar a tu época" Dijo Andy.

"Gracias por todo amigos" Dijo Bob "Y lamento los problemas que les causé, ya saben, nada de esto habría pasado de no ser por mí"

"No seas tan duro contigo mismo, no es la primera ni la última vez que un asesino desquiciado nos ataca" Dijo Helena.

"Volveré a mi época y llevaré esta escoria de vuelta conmigo" Dijo tomando la estatua.

"Debes darte prisa, el portal es inestable" Dijo Ellinor.

"Una vez más gracias a todos, espero nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión"

"Adiós Bob" Dijo Helena

"Que tengas buen viaje" Agregó Birgit.

"Me da gusto que en el futuro aún hay quienes combaten el crimen" Dijo Andy.

"Adiós mis amigos. Sólo seguimos el camino que ustedes dejaron" Dijo Bob cruzando el portal el cual se cerró.

El reino se salvó y para celebrarlo, la familia real dio una gran fiesta.

"Oye Birgit, durante la batalla contra Void tú querías decirme algo pero no pude oírte porque en ese momento me golpeó ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?" Preguntó Andy a su amiga

"Oh... bien... yo... sólo quería decirte que eras mi mejor amigo"

"Gracias, eso es muy dulce, tú también eres la mía"

"Entonces ¿Helena también tiene poderes? ¿Pero cómo?"

"Es que cuando iba a nacer su madre enfermó y estuvo a punto de morir, pero un brebaje mágico las salvó a ambas y a consecuencia de esto la sabionda obtuvo poderes mágicos"

"Oh, y déjame ver si entendí, pero entonces ¿Helena y tú son unos guardianes mágicos que combaten a tipos malos como ese todo el tiempo?"

"Sí, es un trabajo difícil, pero alguien debe hacerlo, si nosotros no lo hacemos ¿Quién lo hará?"

"Vaya, es por eso que en ocasiones te ausentas y dices que te vas al bosque"

"Así es"

"¿Y tú mamá sabe de esto?"

"Mi papá, mi mamá, mi tía Anna, mi tío Kritoff, mis primas y Kurt lo saben y ahora también tú. Te pido que por favor guardes el secreto"

"Descuida, por mi boca nadie se enterará"

"Gracias"

"Y Rose no sabe ¿O sí?"

"No, no le he contado, ni a ella ni a mis amigos, esto debe ser secreto y así lo quiero mantener"

"Y así será ¿Sabes? Peleas muy bien, eres todo un guerrero, me impresionaste"

"Oh pues gracias, este es el verdadero yo, un tipo rudo que le da su merecido a los tipos malos"

"Eso suena genial, sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado, no quisiera que nada malo te suceda"

"Lo prometo"

Luego de algunos días de diversión, volvieron a casa y de regreso en Arendelle, el vago presumía con sus amigos su nueva indumentaria para asistir a clases.

"Esta pequeña corbata, así como la ven es el ultimo grito de la moda entre los estudiantes de Paris"

"¿Te vas a ir a estudiar a Francia?" Quiso saber Ken

"No tontos, lo que quiero decir es que empezó en Paris pero se extendió a todo el mundo y yo debo estar a la moda, por eso también la uso, todos los escolares la usamos"

"Debe ser genial estudiar en la gran ciudad"

"Lo es, especialmente porque descanso de trabajar para mi tío y seguir sus órdenes, allá en el instituto, hacemos fiestas, bailes, excursiones, todo es genial"

"Ojalá yo fuera a una escuela así"

"Sería genial, pero ya me imagino que tu mamá aguafiestas como de costumbre no te deja porque no es algo que los futuros reyes suelan hacer"

"Bueno, no depende sólo de ella, es la tradición que se remonta a generaciones"

"Como sea, que aburrido, pero descuida, tú júntate conmigo y te enseñaré cosas geniales y divertidas"

"Gracias Ostein, me encantaría, ser un chico citadino y usar un atuendo como el tuyo"

"Tú déjamelo todo a mí, si tienes tiempo puedo llevarte al instituto y presentarte a mis amigos"

"Eso suena genial, pero tendrá que esperar, este fin de semana me toca pasarlo en la villa con mi papá"

"Eso de tener papás separados y dos casas y que un día te toca estar con uno y otro con el otro, debe ser una lata, además de lidiar con una enfadosa hermanita y una especie de madrastra"

"Oh, Liv y la sabionda son geniales, adoro a mi hermana y Liv me trata muy bien, es como una segunda madre para mí, y pues tener padres separados tiene sus ventajas, recibo doble regalo en cada ocasión"

"Eso es verle el lado bueno, que te diviertas viejo"

"Los veré luego muchachos"

Esa noche, eran las 4:59 de la madrugada y Andy dormía a pierna suelta en su habitación de la villa, cuando en eso se escucharon unos toquidos en su ventana.

"Vamos amigos despierta, despierta" dice una voz desde el otro lado del vidrio

"Oh mamá, por caridad, 10 minutos más" se quejó el chico

Pero pronto despertó y vio en su ventana un sujeto enorme y peludo de un solo ojo.

"¡Ua!" Gritó asustado y se cayó de la cama por intentar alejarse

"Vamos, por favor, déjame entrar" le decía el desconocido muy espantado y señalando a un lado suyo "Vamos amigo, amigo date prisa"

Y diciendo esto, el misterioso sujeto se soltó de la ventana y quedó en el piso de abajo, entonces el elegido salió de su habitación a toda prisa para ver de qué se trataba.

Lo encontró en otra ventana, pero también se alejó de esta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¿Qué?" Se preguntó el chico muy extrañado mientras seguía al misterioso sujeto

Abrió un poco la puerta, pero puso antes un pesado bloque de hielo que no le permitiría al desconocido abrirla completamente.

"Tienes que dejarme entrar" dijo el misterioso de un solo ojo empujando la puerta "Soy un troll de las cavernas"

"No, lo siento, pero aquí no es lugar para que se paseen las criaturas extrañas como tú" respondió el chico tratando de cerrar la puerta

Pero el troll la empujo nuevamente y lo golpeó con ella.

"Oye escucha, tu trabajo como el elegido es protegerme"

"¿Protegerte? ¿De quién?"

"¿Cómo de quién? De eso" señalo hacia el oriente "Del sol, mi pelo se quemará completamente si me da el sol y si se quema algo muy malo sucederá"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Por qué crees que vivimos en las cavernas? El sol es mortal para nosotros"

"Supongo que tiene sentido. Está bien, te dejaré entrar" dice derritiendo el cubo de hielo que trancaba la puerta "Pero sólo por un pequeño..."

Antes de que terminara de hablar el troll se metió a toda velocidad y terminó tirándolo al piso.

"Gracias, eso estuvo cerca" dijo el visitante recargándose en la puerta, como si el sol la fuera a abrir "Muy bien, ahora sólo debo mantenerme lejos del sol hasta..." Reviso su reloj "La noche"

"¿La noche de hoy? No, lo siento amigo, pero eso no puede ser" y diciendo esto lo empujo tratando de echarlo nuevamente a la calle

"Está bien, entiendo la indirecta, es obvio que tú me odias" y para hacerse aun más la victima comenzó a llorar

"Está bien, está bien, puedes quedarte, pero por nada del mundo debes dejar que Liv te vea"

"¡Yuju!" Exclamó el troll

"O que te escuche" dice el chico tapándole la boca "Ella no sabe casi nada sobre la existencia del mundo mágico, si te llegara a descubrir entraría en pánico y eso es lo que menos queremos"

"¿Andy? ¿Eres tú?" Se escuchó la voz de Liv acercándose

"Rápido, escóndete"

Andy se llevó jalando al troll hasta meterlo en una habitación de huéspedes.

"Mira que cuarto tan cómodo, que yo sepa por estos días no tendremos visitas, así que aquí estarás a salvo ¿Bien?"

El troll saltó sobre la cama y devoró un zapato viejo, pero de inmediato lo escupió.

"Puaj, zapatos añejos ¿tienes otros?"

"Hijo" se oyó la voz de Hans afuera del cuarto

Y al escucharla el troll se asustó y se escondió bajo las sabanas.

"No dejes que me coma"

"Shhh, es mi papá, no corres peligro"

Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

"¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua?" Preguntó el troll desde adentro

"Caray, pero que tipo"

En ese momento se acercó su padre.

"Papá, tengo que hablarte un segundo"

"Ahora no hijo, Liv y yo vamos al muelle"

"Mi mamá viene de visita y vamos a recogerla" le explicó la princesa

"¿La reina Astrid? ¿Vendrá hoy? ¿Y estará en la casa?"

"Así es" le responde Liv "Recuerda que debes portarte muy bien con ella"

En ese momento Andy vio al troll bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina.

"Oh, si claro, no hay problema" y diciendo esto los tomó del brazo a los dos y los llevó a la puerta hasta echarlos a la calle "Que les vaya bien y no olviden llevar caballos descansados"

Una vez que se fueron, el chico se acercó con su invitado el cual revisaba la bodega de las provisiones.

"Oye, te pedí que te quedaras en el dormitorio"

"¿Y qué? Yo recién te pedí un vaso de agua, estamos a mano"

"Oye, tendremos que buscar otro lugar para ti, porque vendrá una señora de visita y no puede verte"

"Andy" se escuchó la voz de la sabionda acercándose "Que milagro que ya estás despierto ¿te caíste de la cama?"

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó el troll escondiéndose detrás de él

"Es mi hermana, pero descuida, es de confianza"

Pero el troll no lo escuchó y trató de esconderse dentro de la bodega.

"Vaya ¿acaso hay un troll en la bodega?" Preguntó la niña

"Escucha sabionda, este troll se esconderá aquí en casa por un rato, pero es un secreto"

"Hummm, le diré a papá"

"Me alegro que se arreglara mejor me preparo para mi cita"

"¿Cita?" Preguntó el chico siguiéndolo hasta el baño

En donde el troll tomó una navaja de afeitar y comenzó a ponerse, según él, guapo.

"No me dijiste que tenías una cita"

"Bueno, algunas cosas son privadas" y diciendo esto, el troll comenzó rasurarse los pelos de la nariz

"¿Cómo eso que estás haciendo? Oh, que asco"

Mientras tanto, Silvy, la niñera de la sabionda despertó de un muy buen humor, al parecer por fin había encontrado galán.

"Oye ¿fue mi imaginación o estabas cantando mientras tendías tu cama Silvy?" Le pregunta la niña

"Ay Helenita, estoy muy feliz, conocí a alguien maravilloso"

"Debí saberlo, estabas enamorada, por eso te ves tan radiante el día de hoy"

"Quedamos de vernos hoy otra vez, estoy tan emocionada"

"En ese caso será mejor que te arregles muy bonita ¿Qué tal si te pide que te cases con él?"

"Pero sólo nos hemos conocido por algunos días y estas cosas llevan tiempo"

"¿Quién dice? Mis papás se comprometieron luego de haberse conocido por una semana y son muy felices"

"Ojalá todos tuviéramos esa suerte. Bien, iré a darme un baño, quiero lucir maravillosa el día de hoy"

De regreso con Andy, el troll se daba un baño, cuando de pronto el chico escuchó que alguien se aproximaba.

"Oh no, alguien viene, por eso te dije que te quedaras en la habitación, ahora tienes que esconderte rápido, yo mientras distraeré a quien venga" dijo el chico saliendo a toda prisa

Adentro, el visitante mágico intentó huir por la ventana, pero apenas se asomó el sol le tostó un poco de su pelo.

"El sol" exclamó el troll cerrando la ventana

Afuera Andy se topó con Silvy quien se disponía a disfrutar de un buen baño.

"Hola señorita Silvy, es una encantadora mañana la del día de hoy ¿no le parece?"

"Si, es muy bella realmente" dice la niñera intentando pasarse, pero el chico se lo impide.

"Así es, los pájaros cantan y el porvenir nos aguarda ¿Alguna vez le han dicho que sus ojos son muy bellos?"

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Mejor que nunca ¿Por qué pregunta?"

"Porque pareciera que no me quieres dejar pasar"

"No, son sólo figuraciones suyas, pero para asegurarme de que todo está bien, déjeme verificar que el baño sea seguro"

Andy entró nuevamente al baño y no encontró al troll, por lo que supuso que escapó estaba a punto de salir, cuando descubrió en el piso el montón de pelos que el troll se había rasurado.

"Andy, Silvy dice que actúas muy extraño" dice su hermanita entrando

"Sabionda, utiliza tu magia para quemar estos pelos, si tu niñera los ve podría asustarse"

"Muy bien, los quemaré" y diciendo esto les arrojó energía mágica y los desintegró

"Excelente, tomen eso bolas de pelos" dijo Andy

Y ambos salieron del baño para que Silvy pudiera ducharse.

"¿Ya puedo pasar? ¿O todavía vas a estar acaparando el baño por otro rato?" Le pregunta la niñera

"No, para nada, es todo tuyo" responde el chico

"Creo que estás refrito, ji ji ji" le dice su hermana

Mientras, dentro del baño, el troll se había escondido dentro de un baúl, pero justo cuando se disponía a huir, Silvy lo tomó por un brazo confundiéndolo con una toalla y comenzó a frotarse la cara con él.

"Que asco" Dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados por la espuma "Le diré a la ama de llaves que no han lavado las tollas"

Rápidamente, el troll sacó una toalla limpia del baúl y se la colocó en la mano, para salir sin ser visto.

Una vez afuera del baño, el elegido lo jala del brazo.

"Vamos, tenemos que esconderte, Liv y su madre no tardan en regresar"

"Espera ¿hueles a pelo quemado?"

"Si, eso es porque mi hermana quemó todo ese pelo que dejaste ahí tirado"

"¿Qué? Estaba tratando de evitar el sol por una razón ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa cuando quemas el pelo de un troll?"

Adentro del baño Silvy se terminaba de secar el cabello, cuando en el lugar donde antes se encontraba el pelo del troll se comenzaron a formar unas bolas peludas y de ojos rojos y malignos. Por suerte la joven no las vio y por error les dejó caer encima la toalla con la que se secó.

Afuera Andy y el troll continuaban discutiendo, pero al oír que Silvy saldría del baño el chico arrojó al troll dentro de una recámara y cerró la puerta.

"Oye Silvy, mi hermana te estaba llamando, creo que necesita algo" le dice el platinado mientras la empuja para que se aleje

Y luego de deshacerse de ella regresa al baño, el cual se encuentra infestado por esas malignas bolas de pelos.

"¿Podría ponerse peor?" Se pregunto el chico mientras cerraba la puerta del baño

"Helenita, ven a recibir a tu abuela" se oyó decir a Liv desde la entrada

"Oh no" se quejó el platinado

"Abuelita" dijo la sabionda corriendo a su encuentro

"Reina Astrid, que gusto que vino" dijo el chico acercándose también "¿Me permite a mi hermanita por un momento?"

Y diciendo esto se llevó a la sabionda corriendo de la mano.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó la reina

"Bueno, usted sabe" dice Hans "Adolescentes, cada día que pasa se vuelven más locos"

Mientras tanto, Andy y su hermana llegan corriendo a la recámara en donde se escondía el troll, el cual sale todo lleno de ropa vieja.

"Sabionda de prisa esconde a este troll, recuerda que somos los guardianes mágicos y debemos proteger a estas criaturas"

"Pero ¿Dónde lo pongo?"

"No me importa, donde sea"

La sabionda trata de esconder al troll en distintos lugares, pero para su mala suerte todos son demasiado pequeños para que quepa.

Mientras tanto, su hermano trata de deshacerse de la reina Astrid.

"La zona está muy cambiada ¿no lo cree majestad?"

"Si, tiene bastante cambios muchacho"

"¿Sabe qué le vendría de maravilla? Un paseo en carruaje así podrá ver qué tanto han cambiado los rumbos"

"Tienes razón, pero el viaje me ha dejado muy cansada y preferiría salir mañana ya que haya descansado"

"Así que ¿se quedara aquí? ¿Todo el día? "

"Parece que mi presencia te desagrada, aunque no te culpo luego de lo mal que te traté y las cosas horribles que dije de tu madre"

"No, no, para nada, todo eso quedó en el pasado"

Mientras en la cocina, Liv da instrucciones a las sirvientas para que les lleven galletas y té.

"Alteza" le dice Silvy "¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?"

"Claro Silvy ¿estás bien?"

"Si, gracias por preguntar, es sólo que voy a ver a un guapo joven más tarde y quería que usted me diera unos consejos"

"Oh, que maravilla Silvy, esas son unas noticias estupendas ¿y crees que pueda ser ese alguien especial con el que tanto soñaste?"

"Bueno, no puedo estar segura, sólo nos hemos visto en un par de ocasiones, pero creo que me llevará a cenar"

"Espléndidas noticias, entonces ¿pasará a recogerte o se quedaron de ver en algún lado?"

"Va a pasar por mí aquí"

Andy pasaba cerca de con ellas, cuando escuchó esto.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Alguien más vendrá a la casa? Justo cuando esto no podía ponerse peor"

Pero arriba las bolas de pelos se multiplicaban y los adultos no tardaron en escucharlos.

"Pero ¿Qué sucede en esta casa?" Pregunta Liv

"Son ratas" responde Andy "En el desván"

"Pues hay que hacer algo al respecto" dice Hans

"No... es decir... yo... me ocuparé de eso"

El chico se reúne con su hermana y el troll pesimamente escondido detrás de una maceta.

"Escóndelo en el sótano, yo me ocuparé de las ratas" le dice ala niña

"¿Cuáles ratas?" pregunta su hermana muy sorprendida

"Sólo llévatelo a donde no lo vean"

"Vamos" le dice al troll y caminan hasta la puerta del sótano

Pero con tan sólo ver las tenebrosas escaleras oscuras ambos cambian de opinión.

"¿Quieres decir allá abajo?" Pregunta el troll

"Oh...oh" exclamaron los dos

Mientras tanto, el chico abre la puerta del baño para enfrentar a las bolas de pelos.

"Bien ratas peludas, ahora van a ver"

Las bolas de pelos se le echan encima, pero las va congelando una a una, más como son demasiadas pronto logran atacarlo.

"Basta, dejenme en paz"

Por suerte logra atraparlas dentro de una alfombra que enrolló y las arroja dentro de un cuarto vacío.

"Eso los detendrá" pero un golpe en la puerta lo hizo dudar "Por poco tiempo"

Por lo que corrió al sótano buscando al troll.

"Oye, necesito tu ayuda, tus amigos peludos están..." dice el chico alumbrando el lugar con un farol y descubriendo que no hay nadie

Al no encontrar a su invitado fue a buscarlo y lo encontró aproximándose al cuarto de la sabionda con esta de la mano.

"Claro, tomemos té con tus muñecas"

"¿Por qué no estás abajo en el sótano?" Preguntó el elegido

"Es que es muy oscuro"

"Bromeas ¿cierto? ¿Cómo puede darle miedo la oscuridad a un troll delas cavernas?"

"¿Aquí es donde guardas tus muñecas?" Preguntó el troll abriendo la puerta donde estaban encerradas las bolas de pelos

"No, no lo hagas"pero antes de que el chico pudiera impedirlo todas las peludas creaturas se liberaron y los rodearon

"Es hora de terminar con esto, vamos sabionda" dice el platinado

"Si, claro" dice la niña guareciéndose tras un mueble "Yo desde aquí te cubro"

Y entonces el chico comienza a congelarlos nuevamente, mientras que el troll los golpea con una raqueta de tenis arrojándoselos al elegido para que acabe con ellos.

"¡Anders! ¡Helena!" Les grita Liv "¿Qué es todo ese ruido?"

"Nada" responde Andy "Sólo nos ocupamos de las ratas, eso es todo"

"¿Quieres decirme de una vez lo que es está pasando aquí?" Pregunta Hans mientras él, la reina Astrid y Liv suben a averiguarlo

Pero antes de que terminen de subir Andy termina de congelar a las ratas y el troll las arroja por la ventana.

Luego el chico arroja a su invitado al cuarto de la sabionda y finge que no paso nada.

"¿Qué era todo ese ruido?" Pregunta Hans

"¿Ruido? Yo no escuche nada"

"¡Buya!" Exclamó el troll desde adentro del cuarto

"Sólo mi grito de emoción, porque vino a visitarnos reina Astrid ¡Buya!" y el chico se llevó jalando a las dos mujeres.

Sospechando que algo se traían sus dos hijos, Hans se asomó a la habitación de su hija y descubrió al troll tomando el té con ella.

"Hola papi, él es un troll"

Al comprender la situación, el sureño también ayudó a alejarlas.

"Andy tiene razón querida suegra, será muy emocionante ver los cambios de la zona"

Pero sin que lo notaran, Silvy entró a la habitación de la sabionda y lanzó un grito, pero no fue de miedo, sino de emoción, porque antes de que lo descubrieran el troll se puso unos anteojos y fingió ser su pretendiente.

"No puede ser" exclamo la niñera

"Hola" dijo el troll en su secreta identidad

"Oh Stan, creí que no llegarías hasta 3 horas más" dice la joven mientras le toma las manos

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Pregunta Hans muy extrañado

"Bueno, estamos en eso" responde Silvy

"Pues para eso son las citas" dice Liv "Pero que emoción, aunque no me imaginaba que ya se encontraba aquí"

"Es que llegué un poco temprano, entonces yo..."

"Y yo sólo quería que fuera una sorpresa" explica Andy "Para ti Silvy, hasta que fuera el momento adecuado"

"Bueno ¿Por qué no bajamos a la sala y conversamos?" Dice el sureño mientras todos salen y luego le dice a su hijo "Hablaremos luego jovencito"

Cuando por fin se hace de noche el troll puede volver a las calles.

"Mejor nos vamos si no queremos perder la reservación, fue un placer conocerlos a todos" dice Stan saliendo llevando a Silvy del brazo.

"Adiós que se diviertan" Dijo Hans.

"¿Saben? Parece un buen muchacho ese Stan, pero algo en él parece un poco extraño ¿No creen?" Dijo Liv entrando a la casa.

"Y no tienes idea de cuanto" Murmuró Andy riendo.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? EL PERSONAJE DE SENTRY PERTENECE A MARVEL COMICS Y FUE SUGERENCIA DE UN LECTOR LLAMADO "EL ELGENDARIO" QUIEN ME INSISTIÓ BASTANTE DE INCLUIRLO.**

**ESPERO NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR DE NUEVO, PERO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA CON LA ESCUELA Y EL TRABAJO.**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	64. Chapter 64

**HOLA A TODOS, ESTA VEZ NO ME TARDÉ TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR TUVO MUCHA ACEPTACIÓN Y LES ENCANTÓ**

**COMO DIJE ANTES EL PERSONAJE DE SENTRY FUE IDEA DE MI LECTOR EL LEGANDARIO Y LO DE ESCONDER UN TROLL ****ACERTARON, ****LO SAQUÉ DE JAKE LONG.**

**AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS:**

**DURAN-NOMO: YA VERÁS QUE ANDY SE DARÁ CUENTA ALGÚN DIA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE BIRGIT HACIA ÉL.**

**EL LEGENDARIO: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA LA PARTICIPACIÓN QUE LE DI AL PERSONAJE QUE ME SUGERISTE, LUEGO INCLUIRÉ TUS OTRAS IDEAS Y LO DE INSISTIÓ NO LO PUSE CON AFAN DE OFENDER, UNA DISCULPA, CREO QUE NO FUE LA MEJOR PALABRA PARA EMPLEAR. LA VERDAD ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO CON TU IDEA, ESPERA UN POCO Y VERÁS COMO IRÉ INCLUYENDO LAS OTRAS QUE ME HAS SUGERIDO.**

**SARADESTYLES: EN UN FUTURO NO MUY LEJANO ANDY SE DARÁ CUENTA DE QUIEN ES SU AMOR VERDADERO **

**RAFI LION RED: ESPERO CON ANSIAS VER TUS DIBUJOS, PUEDES PUBLICARLOS EN EL FACE PARA COMPARTIRLOS CON LOS DEMÁS LECTORES.**

**JOAN: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPÍTULO, Y CLARO QUE HELENA Y ANDY SE TOPARÁN CON PERSONAJES DE LA MITOLOGÁI NÓRDICA COMO THOR Y LOKI.**

**ALARZAN: GRACIAS POR LA SUGERENCIA, SI DECIDO PONERLE PAREJA A ELSA, CONSIDERARÉ LA PERSONALIDAD QUE ME ACONSEJAS.**

**WILDEST STORIES: GRACIAS POR ESE REVIEW TAN LARGO, ESPERO VER TUS COMENTARIOS MÁS SEGUIDO. CONCUERDO CONTIGO, ESE ANDY ES TODO UN DIABLILLO. LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLÓN ¿IRÁ ELSA A DESCUBIR SUS DAGUERROTIPOS DE CHICAS SEXYS? LO AVERIGUARÁN EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS JE JE JE.**

**SHERA: DESCUIDA, DESPUÉS DE VARIAS METIDAS DE PATA ANDY SE DARÁ CUENTA DE LO QUE BIRGIT Y EL SIENTEN EL UNO POR EL OTRO.**

**ANNA MELEK: LES PROMETO MOMENTOS HELSA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**LADY RAIN: BIENVENIDA, GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC Y POR TUS SUGERENCIAS, ESPERO TE DIVIERTAS CON LAS LOCAS AVENTURAS Y DESVENTURAS DE ANDY.**

**HNWW: GRACIAS POR TUS SUGERENCIAS PARA FUTUROS VILLANOS, LO TENDRÉ EN CUENTA.**

**PASEMOS AL CAPÍTULO DE HOY:**

Luego de unos días de esto, Helena y su familia se encontraban en una fiesta de vecinos y para su mala suerte también estaba Gideon Grey molestando a los otros niños, como era su costumbre.

"Mi registro dice que esta es tu paliza número 32 del año" le dice el bravucón a su victima "Así no obtendré la marca del año pasado, por lo tanto después de almorzar voy a darte 8 palizas más para que sean... ¿eh?..."

Al no poder dar con la respuesta jaló a Helena para que le diera el resultado.

"32 más 8 ¿Cuánto es?"

"¿Eh? ¿40?"

"Entonces serán 40, que bien" y diciendo esto se alejó con los adultos no sin antes arrojar a la sabionda en un charco de lodo

"Por favor ¿hay alguien que pueda detener a este malcriado?" Se queja Helena mientras se limpia la ropa

"Para eso están los adultos" le dice Luminara

"No, todos ellos piensan que es un angelito, jamás creerían en nuestras palabras, además es de los hacendados más ricos del país y pertenece a la casa de los Condes, nadie quiere problemas con su familia"

"Entonces démosle una lección a ese abusivo" sugirió Oppker "Podríamos utilizar un muñeco tutú"

"¿Un muñeco qué?"

"Muñecos tutú, pero se supone que son secretos y por eso ya no hablaríamos de ellos" dice Luminara mientras ve a su novio muy molesta "Bueno, si debes saberlo: son replicas hechizadas de una persona y lo que les haces le ocurre a quienes representan"

"¿Es en serio? ¿Podrían darme una demostración?"

"Claro, por ejemplo" dice el troll rebelde apareciendo una muñeca de Helena "Mira lo que pasa cuando yo controlo a tu pequeña replica"

Y tomando a la muñeca la hace bailar ridículamente y luego la pone a dar giros por el suelo y la sabionda hace lo mismo.

"Vaya me convencieron con este truco tan genial"

"Y eso que aun no has visto lo mejor, _el pudín que prepara Luminara es delicioso, quisiera que apareciera un poco para m_í" dice Oppker en el oído de la Helena de tutú

"El pudín que prepara Luminara es delicioso, quisiera que apareciera un poco para mí" repite la sabionda original y su maestra le entrega un tazón con budín "Cielos, esto va a ser bueno"

"Pero pequeña Helena los muñecos tutú son muy peligrosos, por eso los seres mágicos ya dejamos de usarlos" le advierte su maestra mientras sigue viendo muy indignada al otro troll

"Uhm, descuida maestra, tomaré mis precauciones, pero por ahora no creo que pueda vengarme de mi némesis sin un muñeco tutú a su imagen y semejanza"

De inmediato Oppker le entrega el muñeco tutú de Gideon.

"Je je je, la venganza es deliciosa"

"No tanto como ese pudín" dice Oppker y vuelve a utilizar la muñeca de Helena para ordenarle "Dale a tu amigo troll ese pudín"

Sin poderlo evitar, la sabionda le entrega el pudín al troll rebelde y este sin fijarse mucho en lo que hace avienta la muñeca a un lado, por lo que la verdadera Helena sale disparada y se estampa contra su abuelita Astrid.

"Helenita ¿a qué estás jugando? Sea lo que sea fue peligroso, pudiste haberte lastimado"

"Auch, es que salté del columpio, pero creo que no lo hice bien"

"Pues la próxima vez ten más cuidado, pero ven, olvidemos eso y vamos a almorzar, después sigues jugando"

"Oh si que será divertido, je je je"

Luego de la comida, la sabionda puso unos letreros insultantes para Gideon los cuales con flechas indicaban el camino que llevaba a donde ella se encontraba.

"Helena ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te volviste loca o qué?" Le preguntan sus amigos

"Para nada, es sólo que decidí por fin darle a Gideon la paliza que se merece"

En ese momento llegó el bravucón y jaloneándola de la ropa le dijo.

"No suelo pegarles a las mocosas, pero tú te lo buscaste pequeña tonta"

"No te temo Gideon, estoy tan confiada que apuesto a que podría derrotarte con las manos en mi espalda"

Muy molesto el chico la arrojó al suelo.

"Con que si ¿eh? Pues es hora de que enfrentes mi furia" y diciendo esto se preparó para asestarle una buen golpe

Pero en eso, la sabionda tomó el muñeco tutú y le torció el brazo, por lo que su contrincante sintió un fuerte dolor al tiempo en que se golpeaba él mismo, para después salir disparado hacia atrás y rodar por el suelo.

Luego de esto dio vueltas sin control en el aire y en repetidas ocasiones cayó de cara contra el piso.

"Oye ¿crees que Helena haya olvidado que también puede hacerlo hablar?" Pregunta Luminara a su novio mientras los dos observan desde una distancia prudente

En ese momento Gideon hace una pose muy ridícula mientras dice:

"Soy un horripilante bueno para nada que adora las mariposas y quiere vestirse de niña"

Para terminar se da varias bofetadas él mismo y termina con los pantalones bajados.

"¡Ahhh! Lo sabía" dice Gideon mientras se aleja corriendo "Es un fenómeno como su hermano"

"Helena eres mi heroína" le dice el chico que recibiría 8 palizas ese día "Lo has logrado"

"Es heroína de todos" opina otro de sus amigos

"No sólo mía" dice guiñándole un ojo

Todo el resto del día la sabionda es tratada por todos como su salvadora y al día siguiente amanece muy entusiasmada por continuar con su venganza.

"Que genial, me muero por usar el muñeco tutú otra vez" dice Helena tomando al Gideon de tutú "Supongo que ese tonto estará disfrutando su desayuno ahora"

Y mientras dice esto hace que el muñeco se vaya de cara sobre lo que tiene en frente, lo cual resulta ser algo muy distinto a lo que se imagina.

"Puaj, odio limpiar la arena de los gatos" se queja Gideon mientras limpia la pestilente caja con una pala

Pero en ese momento, la magia del muñeco lo hace que se dejé caer sobre la arena hundiéndose de cara por completo.

"¡Pero ¿Qué paso? Eso fue raro y estos cristales no son nada desodorizantes!"

Mientras, en su cuarto la sabionda ríe alegremente de imaginar el mal rato que paso Gideon con su desayuno.

"Helena" le dice su maestra entrando por la ventana "Te advertí que los muñecos tutú pueden ser peligrosos, por eso pocas personas manejan esos poderes sin cometer abusos"

"Si, quizás sea cierto"

"Pero ¿Qué puedo saber yo? De hecho ¿Por qué no te diviertes con una versión de tutú de cada uno de tus seres queridos? Suena bien ¿no lo crees? Creo que Oppker fue todo un genio al sugerirte que utilizaras esta magia"

"Bien" exclamó el troll rebelde entrando por la ventana con una muñeca tutú de Luminara "Por fin mi novia me escucha"

"Oye, ese juego es para dos" y diciendo esto la troll aparece un muñeco de Oppker y le desprende la cabeza

Por lo que el verdadero Oppker queda con la cabeza separada.

"Y este juego también" dice el troll quitándole un brazo a la muñeca de su novia

"¡Oye!" Se queja Luminara mientras ve como su brazo se desprende

"¡Guerra de muñecos tutú!" Gritan ambos trolls mientras desbaratan ambos muñecos por completo

"¡Amigos! ¡Amigos! ¡Basta!" Interrumpe la sabionda, pero ya es tarde, ambos trolls están desarmados en el suelo

"¿Lo ves?" Explica su maestra "Esto comprueba lo que digo, los muñecos tutú son peligrosos"

"Ya lo creo, en sus manos si que lo son, por eso me los llevaré conmigo a Arendelle y así estarán seguros ya que sólo usaré los muñecos en caso de emergencia"

"No, Helena ¡Vuelve!"

Luego de viajar en carruaje por un rato la sabionda se reunió con su hermano y le explicó el funcionamiento de los muñecos.

"Me parece fantástico y lo mejor de todo es que hasta te dieron uno de Rose, creo que voy a comprobar su magia"

"Que te diviertas, yo haré lo mismo, ji ji ji"

"Ahí estás Helena" dice su mamá entrando "Es momento de nuestra hora cultural _M__acbeth _se está poniendo realmente interesante ¿no te parece?"

"Para mí esto es una emergencia, hora de los muñecos tutú" dijo la sabionda mientras tomaba el muñeco de su madre

"No, un segundo ¿aburridos libros? Para nada, hoy puedes jugar todo el día sin acordarte siquiera de las aburridas lecciones que yo te impongo"

"Gracias mami"

Mientras tanto, el elegido encontró a Rose en la plaza platicando con sus amigas junto a la fuente, de pronto Rose se alejó de ellas.

"¿Qué te pasa? A dónde vas?"

"Eso quisiera saber yo"

"Hola Rose" dice Andy haciendo que se siente a su lado

"Oh Andy, me pasó algo muy extraño, no sé cómo explicarlo"

"¿Me extrañaste en estos días?"

"Pues sí, ya sabes, eres un muy buen amigo"

"¿Sólo amigo?"

"No, creo que eres el chico más lindo del universo, me gustaría que fueras mi novio"

"Eso es exactamente lo que yo iba a decir" dice Andy con la muñeca tutú de Rose en su mano, ya que era él quien la hizo que dijera eso.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Helena le mostraba los muñecos tutús a Birgit.

"Son geniales, observa lo que pasa si hago esto" y diciendo esto la sabionda hizo que su amiga se parara de cabeza

"Dios mío, esto es increíble Helena, pero ¿te molestaría regresarme a la normalidad? Estar de cabeza me da nauseas"

"Uy si, discúlpame ¿te sientes mejor?"

"Ahora si. Esto es algo realmente fascinante, bueno, es decir, Andy me había dicho que podías hacer cosas increíbles, pero creo que esto supera todo lo que me podía imaginar"

"Aunque no los hice yo, los hicieron nuestros amigos trolls"

"¿Trolls?"

"Si, están hechos de piedra y son muy inteligentísimos en todo esto de la magia"

"¿Entonces cuando Andy dijo que las rocas eran unos amigos suyos se refería a ellos?"

"Yo creo que si, pero me extraña que mi hermano te haya dicho desde antes, se supone que era un secreto"

"Bueno, estábamos chicos en ese entonces, yo creo que aun no lo sabía"

"Hablando de mi insoportable hermano mayor, mira su muñeco ¿no te gustaría hacerlo enojar un poquito? No le diré que fuiste tú"

"Bien, siendo así, préstamelo" y tomando el muñeco se retiro a su habitación

Sin saber de esto, Andy muy quitado de la pena disfrutaba de la compañía del amor de su vida.

"Oh Andy" decía Rose "Ahora que estamos pasando juntos estos maravillosos momentos puedo darme cuenta de lo lindo y gracioso que eres"

"Rose siempre he querido decirte algo... mmm... yo adoro a Birgit es inteligente y muy agraciada y más hermosa que todas las chicas del reino, en especial a..."

"Esa tonta de Rose" dice Birgit controlando al Andy de tutú sin imaginar que lo que ella dice lo está repitiendo el príncipe

"Pero ¿Por qué dije eso? No quise hacerlo" Se pregunta el chico con una mano pintada en la mejilla "Oh no, esto debe de tratarse de mi muñeco tutú, debe haber sido la odiosa de la sabionda, ya me las pagará muy pronto"

Mientras tanto, Helena estaba tan emocionada haciendo renegar a todos que olvidó por completo su propio muñeco, el cual termino en el piso y fue barrido por accidente por una distraída sirvienta.

En ese momento la sabionda comenzó a flotar y avanzar de igual forma en que rodaba por el suelo su muñeco.

"Ua, pero ¿Qué está pasando? Oh no, mi muñeco, no debí perderlo de vista, me pregunto ¿en qué perversas manos fue a dar a parar?"

Luego de esto cayó por las escaleras rebotando en cada escalón.

"Auch, estoy adolorida ¡Mi muñeco ¿Dónde está?!"

Después de mucho buscarlo por fin lo localizó junto con un montoncito de basura, pero cuando se disponía a tomarlo un pájaro se lo llevó volando pues estaba todo cubierto de migajas.

"Rayos, debí verlo venir... ¡Ahhh!"

Y la verdadera sabionda salió disparada por los cielos, pero pronto el muñeco se resbaló de las garras del ave y cayó llegando a la mano de la niña, la cual también se vino abajo, por suerte logró cortar una parte de su vestido y se la atoro al muñeco como si fuera un paracaídas y ambas cayeron lentamente.

"Lo hice" dice la sabionda cayendo en la azotea del castillo "Sana y... ¡Oh no!"

Lo que descubre es que su muñeca cayó al paso de un carruaje que se acerca a toda velocidad.

"¡No, esto no puede estar pasando! Debí obedecer a mi maestra y alejarme de esos muñecos, pero por desobediente ahora voy a morir"

"Helena" dice Luminara mientras ella y Oppker se acercan convertidos en pájaros "¿Estás bien?"

"No, no lo estoy, quiero que desaparezcan a todos los muñecos tutús ¡Ahora!"

Por suerte los trolls logran hacerlo antes de que la muñeca de Helena sea aplastada y por consecuencia Helena también.

"Fiu, por poco otra vez" exclama la sabionda muy aliviada "¿Saben? Hoy he aprendido una gran lección"

"¿Qué es malo controlar a otras personas?" Pregunta su maestra

"Así es, mejor no hagas a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti"

"Muy bien dicho Helenita, con esta lección aprendida vayamos a entrenar un poco ¿Qué te parece?"

"Excelente, vamos por Andy"

"También quisiera que los que aun no saben del mundo mágico olviden todo este relajo de los muñecos tutú"

"Considéralo hecho"

Camino a su entrenamiento en el mundo mágico, Andy y Helena se toparon con un tipo muy raro que tenía una nariz enorme.

"¿Quién es ese hombre tan feo?" Exclamó la niña.

"Sabionda, baja la voz, no debes ofender a la gente, podría oírte y molestarse"

"Se trata sólo de Pan Pringado" Explicó Oppker.

"¿Pan Pringado?" Preguntó Helena.

"Sí, uno de los pocos seres mágicos que el mundo ha visto"

"Pues ciertamente no es muy bien parecido que digamos" Dijo Andy.

"Y tú me regañabas a mí por decir que era feo" Rezongó la sabionda.

"Bueno, a nosotros nos parece feo, pero así es su especie, muy narigona"

"¿Ah sí? Que pena que no todos los seres mágicos sean bellos y hermosos como nosotros ¿Cierto Andy?"

"_De hecho fue tan feo ya al nacer que echaron todos a correr_" Dijo Oppker relatándoles la historia del sujeto

_"En un portal lo dejaron_

_Y los perros le ladraron._

_Un aguador que lo vio _

_asustado lo recogió._

_A la nana que lo criaba,_

_la criatura horrible asustaba"_

"Yo creo que eso mismo sucedía con la nana de Andy, ji ji ji"

"Síguele sabionda, nomás síguele"

"No peleen y escuchen el resto de la historia, a ese tipo le pasó de todo:

_"Sólo seis meses tenía_

_y ya todo el pan comía_

_Pan Pringado fue creciendo_

_con un narigón tremendo"_

"Y vaya que sí" Exclamó Helena

"No interrumpas sabionda"

_"En la escuela es tan atroz_

_que por leer da una coz._

_Los chicos al verle entrar_

_Se echaban a llorar._

_Si con alguno reñía_

_de arma la nariz servía"_

"Wow, puedo hacerte un hechizo y volverte narigón Andy y tendrás un arma como la de ese tipo"

_"Tan feo un inglés lo vio_

_Que a su servicio lo tomó"_

"¿También eso te sucedió a ti Andy?" Preguntó Helena.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Cuando huiste a Londres ¿Nadie te contrató por tu fealdad?"

"Ja ja, muy graciosa sabionda"

_"Elegante y muy pintado_

_Se vio el Sr. Pan Pringado._

_A montar quiso aprender_

_Y el jaco lo hizo caer._

_Por querer tirar al blanco_

_Por poco se queda manco._

_Si sin paraguas salía_

_Era infalible, llovía_

_Y si el paraguas sacaba_

_La nube se disipaba._

_No bajaba una escalera_

_que tres veces no midiera"_

"En serio que tenía mala suerte el pobre, je je" dice Helena "Debe de haberle dolido mucho lo de la mano"

"Pero sus desdichas no terminan ahí

_Una puerta al infeliz_

_le cogió media nariz._

_Ninguna zapatería_

_Botas para él tenía"_

"Lo de la nariz sí que debió dolerle" opina la sabionda "Pero ¿Por qué no tenían zapatos para él?"

"Es que sus pies son enormes y no tienen de su talla"

"Ohhh" exclamaron ambos hermanos

_"El inglés tuvo reuniones_

_que llenaban los salones._

_Pero al ver a Pan Pringado_

_las damas se han desmayado._

_El inglés lo despidió_

_Y un puntapié le asestó._

_Salió la prado ya de noche_

_y asustó al jaco de un coche._

_Los niños que lo veían_

_en las faldas se escondían._

_Con lo que al inglés robó_

_Gran lustre y vida se dio._

_Tan vanidoso cual feo_

_Era burla en el paseo._

_Los chiquillos le apedrean_

_Y una pierna le estropean"_

"Pobre, primero la mano y ahora la pierna"

"Si, les digo que le ha pasado de todo

_Huyendo de aquella quema_

_De cabeza da en una cesta._

_Al levantarse muy fiero_

_Lleva la cesta por sombrero._

_La huevera no se aplaca_

_y le coge la casaca._

_Los faldones le rompió_

_y él de narices cayó._

_De un polizonte iba huyendo_

_y dio un tropezón tremendo._

_Más maduro que una uva_

_Tropezó con una cuba._

_Dos gatos desde un tejado_

_caen sobre Pan Pringado._

_Derribado ya el sombrero_

_su cabeza es reñidero"_

"Je je je, es muy gracioso imaginar la pelea de gatos en su cabeza ji ji ji"

_Fue a su casa se acostó_

_y la cama se rompió._

_Quiso llamar con presteza_

_Y se rompió la cabeza._

_Era goloso y un día_

_Comió pez por arropía._

_El oro se le acabó_

_Y ser músico intentó_

_A una vieja bizca y fea_

_él la calle le pasea._

_Y los chicos lo supieron_

_Y una diablura le hicieron._

_Pan Pringado se casó_

_y cencerrada llevó._

_En coche va Pan Pringado_

_Muy orondo y muy hinchado._

_Más el inglés lo encontró_

_y a la nariz le cogió._

_Por ladrón y por tramposo_

_lo encerraron como a un oso._

_Su historia el infeliz_

_Escribió con la nariz._

_Al espejo verse quiso _

_y apareció aquí de improviso"_

"Vaya ¿él no sabía del mundo mágico?" Quiso saber Helena

"No, por eso no encajaba en el mundo de los humanos"

"Sí, sé lo que se siente"Dijo Andy con cierta tristeza.

"Ahora vamos al gimnasio mágico"

Durante su entrenamiento Andy entró en una habitación que simulaba una realidad virtual, en la cual el chico veía un enorme ser parecido a un gusano con filosos colmillos, trató de golpearlo, pero era como una gelatina y terminó quedando atrapado adentro, entonces armándose de filosas cuchillas de hielo hizo pedazos a su viscoso rival.

"Ya chico" decía su maestro "Ya fue suficiente"

Pero el elegido seguía atacando los restos del gusano hasta casi desaparecerlos por completo.

"¡Anders!" Tuvieron que gritarle para hacerlo reaccionar "Ya lo derrotaste desde hace como media hora, tómate un descanso"

"¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?"

"Bueno" dijo Luminara "Yo creo que te excediste demasiado como cuando..."

"Wow Andy" opina Helena interrumpiendo a su maestra "Estuviste sensacional, excepto la parte cuando quedaste dentro del monstruo y hiciste, bang, flash y luego lo estrujaste y lo dejaste"

"Lo sé sabionda, soy maravilloso"

"Ahora es tu turno Helena" Dijo Oppker.

"Cuando quieran, estoy lista" Dijo la niña entrando al simulador.

"¿No es un encanto mi hermanita? No te vayas a exceder con el nivel de dificultad Oppker"

"Descuida, tengo todo bajo control, el nivel de peligro nueve, es demasiado para alguien tan joven como Helena ¿Lista?" Dijo Oppker activando la realidad virtual "Vamos a empezar"

La sabionda esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se preparó para pelear. Frente a ella apareció una puerta, la cual se abrió para dar paso a un pequeño monstruo.

"Oye Oppker ¿Volviste a bajar el nivel? Yo soy tan ruda como mi hermano, también puedo con las cosas peligrosas, por favor chicos, suban el nivel solo esta vez"

El monstruo atacó a la niña por detrás derribándola en el suelo.

"¿Lo ves Helena? Aún no estás preparada para los niveles de más riesgo, pero descuida, anímate, algún día podrás hacerlo"

"Pero no es justo" Se lamentó la sabionda alejándose triste.

"Deben reconocer que es una ternura cuando hace esos berrinches, ya se le pasará"

De vuelta en la villa, Andy relataba a su padre sobre el entrenamiento y las emociones de ese día, la sabionda por su parte sólo escuchaba sin mucho ánimo

"Y entonces parecía que me tenía, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me liberé y lo hice pedazos"

"No le recomiendo a ningún tipo malo que se meta contigo entonces, je je je. Bueno, ahora a dormir, ya es noche y tuvieron un día agotador"

"Que tengas dulces sueños sabionda" Dijo Andy poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a su habitación.

"Hasta mañana Andy, buenas noches papi"

"Buenas noches pequeña monita, uh uh uh" Dijo Hans haciendo sonidos y muecas como de mono y Andy le hizo segundas.

"Uh uh uh" Dijo la niña sonriendo y haciendo lo mismo.

Andy y Hans salieron de la recámara.

"No olvides dejar abierta la puerta para que entre la luz del pasillo y la sabionda no tenga miedo papá"

"Oh descuida papá, puedes cerrarle, ya no me da miedo la oscuridad"

"Helena eres un encanto, se hace la valiente" Rio Hans dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Padre e hijo se alejaron y Helena se quedó pensativa acostada en su cama.

"No es justo, soy tan ruda, fuerte y valiente como Andy ¿Por qué no me quieren creer? Me tratan como una bebé, ya lo verán, les probaré que puedo ser una guerrera"

Más tarde, la sabionda volvía al mundo mágico y activaba el simulador en el nivel máximo de peligro.

"Que comience la misión"

Pronto se vio en medio de una ciudad en llamas y salió disparada contra la pared, al reaccionar se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada por enormes monstruos, los cuales le dieron una paliza, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ser devorada, recordó lo sucedido durante el entrenamiento con los trolls y derrotó a los monstruos haciéndolos pedazos.

A la mañana siguiente, Andy, ajeno a todo esto se relajaba en compañía de su hermana.

"¿Por qué no practicamos un poco esgrima?" Sugirió Andy mientras ambos de ponían su equipo.

La sabionda intentaba derrotar a su oponente sin éxito.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Soy demasiado hábil para ti pequeña hermanita?" Bromeó Andy.

Estas palabras enfurecieron a la niña, quien le comenzó a tirar fuertes espadazos, por defenderse, And cayó al suelo aún sosteniendo su espada, hasta que la niña se la voló de la mano.

"Já, te derroté Andy, perdiste, adiós, acabado. Tú fuiste derrotado por tu tierna y pequeña hermanita"

"Oye relájate, es sólo un tonto juego"

En ese momento, el comunicador mágico sonó y la sabionda contestó.

"¿Ahora que quieren?" Gruñó.

"¿Helena eres tú?" Dijo Luminara

"Sí, sea lo que sea, hablen rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo"

"Que carácter, hay un alboroto en mundo mágico, deben ir a averiguar que sucede" Explicó Oppker.

La sabionda se dirigió al lugar sin notificar ni esperar siquiera a su hermano y vio que se trataba de un embotellamiento vehicular causado por un perro parlante al volante.

"Definitivamente veo que puedo hablar, pero no conducir" Dijo el can.

En ese momento apareció la iluminada.

"Oh hola pequeña Helena ¿Cómo has estado?" Dijo el perro

Pero la niña sin responder a su amabilidad, lo extrajo por la ventanilla del auto y comenzó a darle una paliza arrojándolo al suelo.

"Helena, ten piedad" Suplicó el can.

"La piedad es para los débiles" Dijo la niña disponiéndose a seguir con el salvaje castigo, pero una voz a sus espaladas lo impidió.

"Helena, alto" Dijo Andy "¿Qué pasa contigo? No eres la Helena que conozco"

"La Helena que conoces ya no existe, ahora soy una gran guerrera"

"Pero como que te estás excediendo, esa no es la forma en que debemos actuar"

"No me importa tu forma de actuar, haré las cosas a mi modo, puedo defender al mundo mágico yo sola"

"¿Qué? Pero somos un equipo, nos cuidamos mutuamente"

"No quisera romper tu burbuja, pero desde ahora yo trabajo sola" Dijo la sabionda usando uno de sus hechizos para irse de ahí.

Pronto el mundo mágico se convertiría en un caos cuando la sabionda comenzó a repartir palizas a quienes cometían pequeñas infracciones como pisar el césped o tirar basura.

Pero confiarse y estar sola hizo que cayera en poder de un villano.

Andy mientras buscaba a su hermana por todas partes.

"¡Helena, Helena! ¿Dónde estás? Oh espero que esté bien, si le pasó algo nunca me lo perdonaré"

En la guardia del villano simio Mojo Jojo, la sabionda era prisionera.

"Ahora que te tengo en mi poder, mi pequeña y tierna Helena, nada interferirá en mi plan de conquistar el mundo mágico"

"¿Cuál plan?"

"Ahora te lo diré, mi plan es dispararte con mi láser para que llores y grites igual que un lindo bebito, entonces, eso causará que tu hermano venga corriendo a tu rescate, para lo que estoy bien preparado como ya podrás ver" Dijo señalando su arsenal de armas "Cuando los quite a ustedes dos del camino, nada ni nadie podrá detenerme"

"Es el plan más tonto que he escuchado en mi vida y yo no soy un lindo bebé"

"Bueno, ya lo veremos" Dijo el simio activando el rayo.

"Yo no voy a llorar, tonto, cabeza de alcornoque" Dijo la sabionda aguantando las ganas de llorar y activando su magia para protegerse.

"¿Alcornoque? Escucha niña, ya estoy harto de tu gran bocota, yo no quería hacer esto, bueno la verdad si" Rio el villano aumentando el nivel de su rayo.

"¡Ahhhh!"

"Si, si"

"¡Ahhh!"

"Eso es"

La niña logró liberarse y le dio una paliza épica a su captor usando sus poderes.

"¡Helena!" Gritó Andy entrando en ese momento en compañía de su papá

"¿Qué?" Rezongó la sabionda.

"Te escuchamos gritar y... ¿Eh?" Dijo Andy desconcertado al ver los destrozos y al simio en el suelo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Hans quien estaba ayudando a Andy a buscar a Helena "Vaya muñequita, derrotaste a este villano tú sola"

"Y el nivel de esta arma estaba en el máximo nivel"

"Cielos Helena, me parece que de verdad te subestimamos"

"¿Te digo algo Helena?"

"¿Qué?" Volvió a rezongar la niña.

"Eres toda una guerrera" Dijo Andy.

"¿Yo? No" Dijo la sabionda conmovida y olvidando su enfado "Lamento haber echado todo a perder, me porté como una tonta"

"Hey sabionda no es gran cosa, nada que unas disculpas a esos seres mágicos que atacaste no pueda solucionar"

"De verdad lo siento"

"Y yo lamento que te hubiéramos hecho sentir inútil, pero es sólo que me preocupo por ti, todo eso de tipos malos con magia negra me pone muy nervioso, pero no creas que yo pienso que eres débil o no eres tan capaz como tu hermano, eso nunca"

"Y entiendo papi, no debí ser malcriada"

"Y yo sé que en ocasiones puedo ser sobre protector contigo sabionda, a pesar de que te he visto derrotar numerosos villanos y que eres la niña más ruda que conozco. Tengo miedo de que salgas lastimada, nunca me perdonaría si te pasara algo"

"Mientras estés conmigo eso no sucederá, no debí dejar el equipo, si hubiéramos estado juntos, Mojo jamás me habría capturado"

"¿Equipo?" Preguntó Andy extendiendo su mano al frente.

"Equipo" Agregó la sabionda colocando la suya encima.

En es momento, Mojo les lanzó un rayo aturdidor a los tres haciendo enfurecer a la iluminada.

"Mojo ¿Cómo te atreves a dispararme a mí y a mi familia? Toma esto y esto y esto" Dijo la niña atacándolo nuevamente.

"Esa niña es una ternura cuando actúa con rudeza" Dijo Hans.

"Tú lo has dicho" Agregó Andy parado a su lado contemplando la golpiza.

Los días pasaron con normalidad y en cierta ocasión.

"Mira eso sabionda es como si nos dijera, vengan recuéstense y descansen de sus preocupaciones" dice Andy refiriéndose al sofá

"Oh si, con sus cojines tan esponjosos y cómodos"

"Es tan cálido y suave ¿Estás lista?"

"Oh si, he esperado toda la semana por..."

"¡EL DOMINGO PEREZOSO!" Gritaron ambos.

Y diciendo esto los dos se recostaron en el sofá con la intensión de no hacer nada en todo el día.

"Oh, soy muy perezoso" dice el platinado "Yo creo que debo ser la persona más perezosa del mundo"

"Ni hablar, yo soy el doble de perezosa que tú hermano, quizás incluso el triple"

"Si no fuera tan perezoso me reiría en tu cara, pues mi pereza hace parecer a la tuya..." Pero antes de terminar de hablar se quedó dormido "¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?"

"No lo sé, soy demasiado perezosa para escuchar"

"¿Qué les pasa?" Les pregunta Elli "¿Por qué no salen del sofá?"

"Es domingo perezoso prima"

"Aich, pero ¿será posible? Hoy es martes" les responde la rubia

"No me importa" opina Helena

"Al menos hagan espacio para nosotras" dice Kristy

Pero su primo se extiende para no dejarles espacio y lo mismo hace la sabionda.

"No puedo hacerlo chicas, verán estoy muy cómodo" dice el platinado

"Concuerdo, eso sería demasiado problema" agrega su hermana

"Esto es ridículo" se enoja Elli "También nos gusta el sofá, pero ustedes lo acaparan"

"¿Y qué esperabas? Es domingo perezoso" dice Helena

"Repito que es martes"

"¿Acaso parezco un calendario?"

"Mejor afróntalo prima, nunca nos sacarás de este sofá" Aseguró Andy.

"Eso ya lo veremos"

"¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hermana?" Pregunta Kristy una vez que se alejaron de los perezosos

"Ya lo verás, si hay algo a lo que ese par de buenos para nada no pueden resistirse es a la comida deliciosa, por eso le pediré a la cocinera que preparen un banquete y entonces cuando se levanten a disfrutarlo tú y yo nos quedaremos con ese sofá"

"Me agrada ese plan, ya quiero ver sus caras cuando nos encuentran en su lugar"

Luego de llevar un rato relajados, un delicioso aroma llegó a las narices del par de perezosos.

"¿Hermano hueles eso?"

"Hmmm, hamburguesas con tocino y extra queso"

"Galletas recién horneadas y chocolates calientes con malvaviscos, yo quiero"

"Pero está muy lejos, para ir por ellos tendremos que caminar"

"Es una terrible pena, porque en serio estoy muy a gusto aquí"

"Pero esas delicias huelen tan bien"

"Esto si que es un dilema ¿no lo crees Andy?"

"Tengo una idea, vamos por la comida y nos la traemos toda para acá"

"Me agrada ese plan"

Pero cuando volvían para continuar con su perezoso día se encontraron con Elly y Kristy, quienes ahora acaparaban el cómodo sofá.

"¿Pero qué? Nos han robado" se quejó la sabionda

"Oh, esto si que es vida, ahora nosotras disfrutaremos del domingo perezoso" dice Elli

"Pero si tú misma dijiste que era martes" dice Andy

"Eso no importa ya"

"Lo que importa es que nosotras estamos muy cómodas y ustedes en cambio no"

"Oye, eso no es justo" se quejó el elegido

"Alteza" le dice Gerda "No quisiera interrumpir su pelea con sus primas, pero sus amigos lo buscan"

"Anda, ya oíste, vete a cansarte mientras nosotras seguimos disfrutando de las maravillas de la pereza" dice Elli

"Esto no se quedará así, ya me las pagarán las dos"

"Tengo tanta pereza que me da flojera escuchar tus amenazas" le dice Kristy

Y entonces el elegido se reunió con sus amigos, pero la sabionda se endilgó en dicha reunión, a Ken y Ed no les molestó, pero al vago no le hizo mucha gracia.

"Andy, adivina qué" le dice Ed "Ostein tiene planeada una aventura nocturna"

"Espero que no sea como la de la otra vez con las chicas Paulsen"

"Descuida viejo, está vez será genial"

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunta Helena

"Tú a ningún lado enana, nosotros a tener nuestra emocionante aventura"

"Eso no es justo, yo también quiero ir mastodonte"

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"Sabionda Ostein, ya dejen de pelearse cada que se ven"

"Él empezó"

"No quiero escusas, Helena espérame en el castillo"

"Pero yo quiero ir"

"No insistas sabionda, no todo el tiempo tenemos que estar juntos para divertirnos, además estoy seguro de te aburrirás"

"¿Quién dice?"

"Yo digo" dice Ostein "Esta gran aventura no es para niñitas como tú, sino para hombres como nosotros"

"¿Entonces no puedo ir Andy?"

"No"

"Le diré a papá entonces"

"Bueno, para que dejes de dar lata te llevaremos" dice el vago

"¿En serio?" Preguntan la sabionda y los otros tres chicos

"Si, entonces nos vemos esta noche a las 8:00 ¿entendido?"

La sabionda se alejó del lugar muy entusiasmada por la emocionante aventura que les aguardaba.

"Lamento todo esto chicos, pero ya saben, hermanitas ¿Quién puede con ellas?" Se disculpa el príncipe

"Yo podré" responde el vago

"¿Qué tienes en mente Ostein?" Pregunta Ed

"Ya lo verán, déjenmelo todo a mí, ustedes lleguen alrededor de las 9:00, estoy seguro que para entonces ya habrá desistido de sus planes de acompañarnos"

"Pero no te vayas a pasar con ella ¿eh?" Le advierte el elegido

"Descuida viejo, yo sé lo que hago"

Al caer la noche la sabionda llega muy entusiasmada y se encuentra con Ostein, quien tiene un plan para conseguir que no vaya con ellos.

"¿Llegue antes?"

"No, fue justo a tiempo y ahora aprovecharé este rato que tenemos de más para ponerte al tanto, vamos a buscar a un misterioso fantasma"

"¿Fantasma?"

"Si, pero tú ya sabes qué"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sé yo?"

"¿No te enteraste? Es de lo que todos hablan últimamente"

"Dime, dime"

"No, no, no, quizás no debería, podría arruinar tu entusiasmo por esta aventura nocturna"

"¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"¿Quieres decir que tú nunca escuchaste la historia de...? ¿eh?" Decía el vago mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando en un nombre "¿Del picador-criminal-mutilador?"

"¿El timador... no, no, era el roedor... no este, el comedor... el criador... el pescador... el... el?

"Si, el picador-criminal-mutilador, pero la mayoría de la gente lo llama el ¡Ahhhhh! Porque es lo único que les da tiempo de decir antes de que él los atrapé"

"¡Ah! Pero que miedo, cuéntame la historia"

"Bueno, años atrás, en este mismo reino cuando el picador-criminal-mutilador solía estar vivo, él era un hermano menor muy enfadoso... al igual que tú"

"Oye, yo no soy enfadosa"

"No me interrumpas y déjame terminar con la historia, una noche él fastidio a su hermano y a sus amigos para que lo llevaran en una aventura y fue cuando ESO ocurrió"

"¿Se divirtió mucho?"

"No"

"¿Hizo renegar a su hermano y a los tontos amigos de este?"

"No"

"¿Vivió feliz para siempre?"

"No, lo que sucedió fue que sufrió un accidente y perdió una de sus manos como resultado"

"Oh, que terrible"

"Si, lo fue, luego de esto su mano fue sustituida por un garfio y justo cuando ya se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida sin mano fue arroyado por una estampida de caballos y murió, pero jamás pudo descansar en paz, así que ahora, cada día que es... ¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Martes"

"¡Martes por la noche! Él regresa a Arendelle para ejecutar su terrible venganza"

"Oh no, hoy es martes en la noche"

"Entonces debe estar por venir"

"¿Cómo sabremos?"

"Hay 3 señales que indican la proximidad del picador-criminal, primero el viento aúlla, ahuuuuuuuuu, luego se oye el galope de un caballo que se acerca a toda velocidad, pero nunca llega y la tercera es que aparece un resplandor en el cielo justo antes de que ataque. ¿Y sabes qué hace después?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Realmente quieres saberlo?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?"

"¡¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace?!"

"¡Te atrapa!" Y diciendo esto la picó por la espalda

"¡AHHHH!"

"Je je je je, oye enana yo sólo..."

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la sabionda le dio un fuerte golpe.

"Ay, demonio, ya me las pagarás, pegas como patada de mula"

"Pues tú tienes la culpa por asustarme"

"Bien, ya que te diste cuenta de lo peligroso que es andar fuera de tu casa a estas horas, supongo que querrás irte con tu mamá"

"Supones mal, me gustan las emociones, estoy igual de animada que antes"

"Ay dame fuerzas, ya qué, vamos por los otros"

Pero lo que todos ignoraban es que de un poblado cercano había escapado de la cárcel un maniaco muy peligroso que llevaba un garfio en lugar de mano, tenía una mirada demencial y vestía una gabardina y un sombrero muy viejos y maltratados.

Era conocido por asesinar adolescentes que andaban fuera de sus casas a altas horas de la noche, nadie sabia con qué propósito lo hacia, pero el día en que lo atrapó la policía descubrieron que tenía guardados en frascos los cerebros de sus victimas como si estuviera analizándolos o algo por el estilo.

Y lo peor de todo es que había viajado escondido en un tren y había llegado a Arendelle y justo en ese momento recorría las calles en busca de victimas.

Mientras tanto, sin saber nada de esto, los chicos se reunían nuevamente.

"Tengo malas noticias viejos, resulta que nuestra velada fue manipulada por una chiquilla entrometida" les dice el vago

"Oye, yo no soy entrometida"

"Veo que no pudiste deshacerte de ella como prometiste" opina Andy

"Créeme que lo intenté, pero es odiosa hasta la pared de enfrente"

"Me lo imaginaba" dice el platinado

"¿Entonces qué es lo que vamos a hacer?" Pregunta Ken

"Pues ¿Por qué no alquilamos un carruaje? Así sirve de que les muestro mi forma de manejarlos" sugiere el vago

"Buena idea, vamos al mirador de la montaña" agrega Ed

Y una vez llevada a cabo su idea, los cuatro llegaron al mirador, pero pronto la sabionda comenzó a quererse quedar dormida, pero los nervios que la historia de Ostein le inspiraron la mantenían despierta.

"¿Nomás para eso se indilgó esta mocosa? ¿Para quedarse dormida a mitad del viaje? Solamente sirvió para fastidiarnos la diversión" dijo el vago muy molesto

"Te escuché mastodonte"

"Tú nos arruinas la noche, pudimos haber conocido a unas chicas lindas y traerlas al mirador para pasarla bien"

"Pero si Andy ni se anima a hablarle a las chicas"

"Síguele sabionda" Gruñó su hermano.

"Espero que la próxima vez dejes este pequeño demonio amarrado en casa" Dijo Ostein.

"Más te vale que te calles, no estoy de humor para aguantarte"

"Ya sabionda, cálmate ¿Por qué mejor no te duermes?"

"No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, quiero ver a ese que llaman el picador-criminal-mutilador ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si?"

"¿El qué cosa?"

"Es un fantasma malvado que busca venganza"

"¿Ostein te contó eso?"

"Si ¿tú ya te sabias la historia?"

"No, pero te aseguro que no es verdad, ya una vez me la hizo a mí con el temible fantasma del castillo, que resultó ser un fiasco, todo está bien sabionda, no hay ningún fantasma malvado allá afuera que quiera cazarte"

"Entonces ¿era mentira?"

"Si, Ostein sólo quería que por el miedo no nos acompañaras y por eso inventó esa historia"

"¡Oye mastodonte! Ya sé que tú historia es falsa"

"Pues no me digas que te la creíste enana, pero que tonta eres"

"Oye yo no soy tonta, el tonto eres tú ¿Para qué me andas contando eso?"

"Uy, pero que delicada, yo sólo estaba bromeando y ya, eso era todo"

"Pues vaya bromita, para tu información no creo que haya sido graciosa"

"No, la graciosa fuiste tú temblando de miedo por el falso fantasma"

"¿Lo ves sabionda? Ahora ¿Qué tal si intentas dormirte un rato?"

"Es que no puedo"

"No me digas que todavía tienes miedo"

"No es miedo, es... No lo sé... algo que siento"

"¿Un mal presentimiento?"

"Creo que si"

"Oigan chicos, quizás deberíamos irnos ya a nuestras casas, aquí esta muy solo" dijo Andy sabiendo que si su hermanita estaba preocupada no era buena señal

"¿Por qué? No me digas que ahora eres tú quien tiene miedo del fantasma" se burla el vago

"Claro que no, pero sólo digo que podría ser peligroso"

En ese momento el viento comenzó a pasar tan rápido por entre los árboles que emitía un sonido similar a un aullido.

"Muy graciosa enana"

"¿Yo qué hice tonto?"

"Uy si, el viento está aullando como en la historia, pero en realidad ya sé que eres tú"

"Yo no hice nada"

Pero el aullido se escuchó con más intensidad y el vago comprobó que en efecto la niña no estaba jugándoles una broma.

"Más bien eres tú quien está haciendo ese ruido para molestarme"

"¿Qué no viste que tenía la boca cerrada?"

"Bueno si... pero le estabas haciendo como un ventrílocuo"

"Estás loca"

"Cálmense chicos, no es para que se peleen, esto es normal, ya estamos entrando al invierno y el viento sopla más fuerte" opina Ken

Pero apenas se estaban calmando escucharon el galopar de un caballo, pero nada se acercaba.

"El galopeo del caballo que nunca llega" dice la sabionda "Buen intento mastodonte, me haces reír"

"Enana, no estoy inventando esto"

"Claro que sí, todo es obra tuya y de estos 3 zoquetes"

"Sabionda, te aseguro que nosotros no estamos haciendo nada, ese galopar es real" le dice su hermano

Lo que no sabían es que por consecuencia del viento unos juncos chocaban contra un tronco hueco y el sonido que emitían era muy similar al galopar de un caballo.

"Esto es una pesadilla, quien diría que mi propia historia se volvió en mi contra" pensaba el vago muy mortificado "Espera, no debería estar haciendo esto, pero ¿Cuál era la tercera señal?"

En ese momento el cielo se iluminó con el resplandor de un relámpago y frente a ellos apareció la siniestra figura del asesino escapado de la cárcel.

"No sabía que el mirador tenia un jardinero nocturno" opina Ed

"No lo hace" le responde el vago

El hombre comienza a aproximarse a ellos y descubren que por mano lleva un garfio.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Grita Ostein

"Buena esa, seguramente le pagaron a ese tipo para que fingiera ser el picador-criminal-mutilador y asustarme como parte de su broma" dice la niña

"Enana, te juro por lo que más quieras que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto, todo es real" le dice el vago

"¡Ahhhhh!"

"¡El picador-criminal-mutilador!" Gritan Helena y Ostein.

"¡Acelera Ostein!" Gritó Ed sacudiendo a su amigo "¡Sácanos de aquí, llévanos de vuelta a Arendelle!"

"Viejo, suéltame para que pueda hacerlo"

A toda velocidad volvieron al pueblo muy espantados y en cuanto los vieron unas personas los pusieron al tanto del peligroso asesino.

"Ed estaba tan preocupada por ti" le dice su madre "No vuelvas a hacerme eso"

"Lo siento mamá, no pensé, pero descuida, te aseguro que ni nos topamos con ese sujeto del garfio"

Pero pronto se descubrió que no había sido así, por que cuando abrieron una de las puertas para bajar del carruaje se escuchó que un sonido metálico golpeaba.

Al fijarse bien, todos descubrieron con mucho terror que se trataba de un garfio atorado en el quicio de la puerta escurriendo sangre, pues había sido arrancado de su dueño cuando salieron del mirador a toda velocidad.

"¡AHHHHHH!" Gritó la madre de Ed y cayó al piso desmayada

"Es el garfio, miren" dice un hombre señalando

"Parece que se salvaron por un pelo" exclama una mujer muy angustiada

"Tuvieron suerte muchachos" les dice un señor "Dicen que ese maldito no le tiene compasión a sus victimas"

"Si, dicen que apuñala a sus victimas con su afilado garfio y se queda con sus cerebros" explica otro de los presentes

Al escuchar esto, Ken, Ed y Ostein se pusieron muy pálidos y cayeron desmayados al piso pensando en lo cerca que estuvieron de perder la vida.

Con la noticia de su ubicación, un grupo de soldados de Arendelle liderados por el capitán Escarcha capturaron al fugitivo y lo entregaron a las autoridades de su poblado, donde continu{o cumpliendo su sentencia.

A la mañana siguiente en el palacio, los tres chicos y la madre de Ed se recuperaban de su pasada experiencia.

"Bueno mastodonte, luego de esta tétrica aventura supongo que _ya te diste cuenta de lo peligroso que es andar fuera de tu casa a altas horas de la noche_" dice la sabionda mientras entra a la recamara de Ostein repitiendo lo que él le dijo cuando intentó asustarla

"Cállate y déjame en paz enana" responde el chico cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la cobija

"Ji ji ji, no cabe duda que la noche es sólo para los valientes como yo" opina la niña

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, LO DE PAN PRINGADO LO SAQUE DE UNA HISTORIETA MEXICANA DE HACE 100 AÑOS, LAS CUALES SE LLAMABAN ALELUYAS, LO PUSE SÓLO PARA COMPARTIRSELOS, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, A MÍ ME PARECEN MUY DIVERTIDAS.**

**TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE HAYAN RECONOCIDO EN QUÉ MÁS ME INSPIRE PARA HACER EL CAPITULO.**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**


	65. Chapter 65

**HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES Y BIENVENIDOS A ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO.**

**COMO LA MAYORIA ADIVINÓ, LO DE LOS MUÑECOS TUTUS FUE SACADO DE LOS PADRINOS MÁGICOS, LO DE HELENA ESTRICTA FUE DE LAS CHICAS SUPER PODEROSAS Y LO DEL PICADOR CRIMINAL MUTILADOR ES DE BOB ESPONJA.**

**ESTUVIERON MUY LISTOS ESTA VEZ, A VER CÓMO LES VA CON ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO.**

**OTRA COSA QUE INCLUI FUE UNA LEYENDA URBANA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS SOBRE UN HOMBRE QUE MATABA PAREJAS DE ADOLESCENTES Y UNOS POR POCO LOGRARON ESCAPAR DE ÉL, HAY UNA CARICATURA EL RESPECTO, SE LAS RECOMIENDO, SE LLAMA **_**FREAKY STORIES: THE HOOK**_**, SÓLO QUE ESTA EN INGLES Y SIN SUBTITULOS.**

**ALARZAM.- LA VERDAD NO CONOZCO A ESOS PERSONAJES DE VIDEOJUEGOS, PERO YA VERÁS QUE INVESTIGARÉ SOBRE ELLOS PARA PODER INCLUIRLOS. TAMBIÉN ME AGRADA MUCHO TU IDEA DE FRANKESTEIN Y UPS, ME EQUIVOQUE CON LAS FECHAS, PERO ESO QUEDARIA BIEN PARA QUE APENAS PASARA LA HISTORIA COMO DICES ¿NO TE PARECE? LO DE LA PAREJA DE ELSA TENGO QUE PENSARLO BIEN, HAY A QUIENES SI LES GUSTA EL HELSA, YO EN UN PRINCIPIO TAMPOCO ESTABA MUY CONVENCIDA POR ESOS MISMOS INCONVENIENTES, PERO COMO A MUCHOS LES GUSTO, PUES YA LO DEJE ASÍ Y EN CUANTO A SHERLOCK SI TENIA PLANEADO INCLUIRLO MÁS ADELANTE, YA VERÁS QUE SERÁ GENIAL, O ESO ESPERO.**

**JOAN: LA VERDAD ES QUE MIS PERSONAJES TIENEN PERSONLIDADES MUY DIFERENTES A LAS MÍAS, LOS PUSE ASÍ PORQUE ME RECORDABAN A LOS PERSONAJES DE MIS CARICATURAS FAVORITAS. EN CUANTO AL CANCILLER TODAVIA LE ESPERA JUGAR UN PAPEL MUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTE EN ESTA HISTORIA, YA VERAS QUE APERECERA NUEVAMENTE E IGUAL LOS REYES DE CIMERIA, EN EL CAPITULO MENOS PENSADO VUELVEN A LA HISTORIA.**

**RAFI LION RED.- NO CONOZCO ESA SERIE, PERO LE ECHARÉ UN VISTAZO Y YA VERÁS QUE HARÁN SU APARICIÓN EN EL FIC MUY PRONTO.**

**EL LEGENDARIO: SI RECIBÍ LA INFORMACIÓN DE TU PERSONAJE ****RIDEN ****QUE INVENTASTE, Y ENCONTRARÉ LA MANERA DE ACOMODARLO EN UN CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS POR TUS SUGERENCIAS.**

**AHORA VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

Cierta mañana en la villa aparecieron unas nubes muy negras que anunciaban la aproximación de una gran tormenta, pero lo curioso fue que de las nubes se asomó una figura musculosa.

Se trataba de un ganso humanizado, muy bien peinado y vestido con una túnica de color azul.

"Vacío" se lamentaba el ganso "Mi corazón está vacío y mis nubes están llenas"

Apareció en su mano un relámpago y lo arrojó a la tierra y luego, cabizbajo se dirigió a un trono entre las nubes.

"Un ganso, un ganso, un celestial dios ganso sin amor no es más que un ave de corral. Pues sin amor todo es vano, es frío y feo"

Abajo, las sirvientas habían metido a la casa toda la ropa que se estaba oreando, mientras que Liv y Helena se preparaban para la tormenta acercando todas las plantas a donde les cayera agua.

"La lluvia que caerá le hará bien a estas flores" dice la princesa mayor

"Si y ojalá que se salve esta, mira como se puso mami" dice la sabionda mostrando una maceta con flores ya muy secas

"Descuida muñequita, estoy segura de que la lluvia la va a revivir"

Mientras tanto Hans se ocupaba de meter a los animales en el establo, para que estuvieran seguros, pero pronto notó que uno se había desbalagado.

"Pero que animalillos tan vagos tenemos por aquí"

"Oye cielo, lloverá en cualquier momento" le dice su esposa "Ya deberías de entrar"

Esta conversación llamó la atención del ganso, quien al ver a Liv se enamoró de ella.

"Ohhh" exclamó el ganso embelesado y con los ojos de corazón

Y entonces una luz bajó de las nubes iluminando a la princesa y a su hija y haciendo que la flor marchita reviva.

"Cielos" opina la niña "Eso fue extraño"

Pero su madre no lo notó porque seguía acomodando las otras plantas.

"Oh belleza, pura y sin igual" dice el ganso desde las nubes "Oh luz, oh cielo, oh aire que respiro, eres tan hermosa, eres en verdad preciosa ¿Y tu nombre es?"

"¡Oye Liv!" Dice el sureño y el ganso lo escucha

"Hummm, ¿Liv? Si las letras están en orden, que el orden sea tal que deletreé Liv"

"Nos falta un animal" continua Hans "Iré a ver si anda por aquí cerca"

"Pero no te vayas a tardar ¿eh? La lluvia ya está aquí" le advierte su esposa

"Estoy alborozado y mareado" dice el ganso volviendo a su trono "Soy... un ganso enamorado. Si la miro más tiempo me consumiré" y entonces cierra el hueco de nubes que había abierto "¿Alguna vez un dios ganso ha mirado tan inusitada belleza en una mortal? ¿Un dios ganso que persigue a una mujer mortal? ¿Acaso el que llama a las nubes a casa ama a quien debe perecer? Un dios ganso ama a una mujer... En fin, lo intentaré"

Y apareciendo el brillo nuevamente bajó a la tierra montado en un carruaje de nubes y llevando flores y chocolates.

Liv entró en la casa y no lo vio, pero la sabionda si se dio cuenta de su llegada y no daba crédito a lo que veía.

"¿Eh? Pero ¿Qué es eso?" Se preguntó mientras el extraño visitante descendía de su transporte

Una vez en el suelo, el ganso tomó forma humana para poder conquistar a la mujer de sus sueños, como Helena no sabía cuales eran sus intenciones mejor cerró bien la puerta.

Desde afuera el ganso tocó en la puerta, pero de inmediato se alejó corriendo, adentro Liv se acercaba para abrir, pero su hija no quería dejar que lo hiciera.

"Mami, no es una buena idea, puede ser alguien malo y peligroso"

"Hija no ofendas al prójimo, estoy segura de que sólo se trata de alguno de nuestros vecinos"

Pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie.

"Que raro, juraría haber escuchado que llamaban a la puerta" dice Liv "En fin, continuaré con mi costura, siempre es bueno tejer en días lluviosos"

"Más le vale que no se acerque a ese fulano, si intenta hacernos daño lo atacaré con mi magia" piensa la sabionda cerrando la puerta nuevamente

Mientras tanto, desde adentro de un barril, el ganso observaba sin atreverse a acercarse.

"Flores, dulces, palidecen estando junto a ella" y diciendo esto el dios ganso arrojó sus regalos y estos fueron atrapados por Hans, quien volvía a casa

"Vaya, pero que lluvia tan extraña" piensa el sureño contemplando el cielo muy extrañado

En ese momento su esposa se asoma por la ventana y lo descubre con los hermosos regalos.

"Vaya ¿son para mí?"

"¿Esto? Quiero decir, si ¿para quién más serian?"

"Que linda sorpresa cariño, eres un encanto" dice la princesa mientras toma sus regalos y besa a su esposo "Voy a ponerlas en agua y en cuanto a los chocolates creo que los comeré ahora"

"Pero que extraño estuvo esto ¿de dónde vendría todo eso?"

Adentro de la casa Liv acomoda las flores en hermoso florero y coloca los chocolates en la mesa de centro de la sala.

"Que rico, chocolates" dice la sabionda mientras come uno "No sabía que habías preparado mami"

"No los hice yo, fueron un regalo de tu papá, venían en esta caja"

Cuando la niña reconoce la caja que traía el ganso momentos antes de inmediato escupe lo que se comía.

"Puaj, puaj"

"Helena, mal portada ¿Qué te he dicho sobre escupir la comida?"

"Es que no entiendes, estos chocolates podrían tener veneno"

"Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Piensas que tu padre quiere deshacerse de nosotras?"

"No, él no, pero la persona que trajo estos dulces si"

"¿Ahora me vas a salir con que el dulcero es psicópata?"

Afuera, el ganso con su forma humana sale de su escondite y se dispone a conquistar a esa belleza a toda costa.

"Si he de hacerla mía, debo hacer a un lado mis temores como se barre la basura, pues soy un dios ganso y debo tener a esa mujer como mi reina"

Y acercándose a la ventana abierta tocó en el vidrio.

"Mami, ese es el tipo que nos quiere envenenar" dijo la sabionda apuntando hacia el desconocido con su dedo

"Helena ya sabes que es de mala educación señalar" y dirigiéndose a la ventana le dijo al visitante "¿En qué puedo servirle caballero?"

"Mujer mortal" respondió él "Estoy aquí para pronunciar mi amor eterno para ti"

"Vaya... pues..." Dijo la mujer muy sonrojada

"¿Pero qué?" Exclamó su hija muy molesta

"Déjeme decirle que lo pronuncia perfectamente, je je"

"¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Te presento una expresión de mi amor con este obsequio" y diciendo esto hizo que el jardín se volviera más hermoso de lo que ya era

"Pero que tipo más pesado" pensó Helena "Debe de tratarse de algún ganso mágico con increíbles poderes de plantas, sólo espero que mamá no piense que esto es real"

Y estaba en lo cierto, pues su madre supuso que soñaba.

"Cielos, debo estar teniendo uno de esos sueños locos que parecen muy reales" exclama Liv muy sorprendida "¿Sabes? Es muy tierno y todo, pero lo siento mucho, porque incluso en mis sueños, mi corazón le pertenece a mi esposo"

"Ya oíste tonto" dice la sabionda

"Helena ¿ni siquiera en sueños dejas de moler tú? ¿Qué te cuesta comportarte como una dama? Esa no es la forma de contestarle a las personas"

"Perdón mami"

"Le pido disculpas por la insolencia de mi hija y le agradezco las mejoras que le hizo a mi jardín, es muy halagador" le dice la princesa mientras cierra la ventana

Decepcionado el ganso deshizo las bellas transformaciones del jardín y se alejó.

"Ya se va ese entrometido y que bueno, porque si intenta llevarse a mi mami otra vez le ira mal, mal, mal"

Pero el ganso no estaba dispuesto a renunciar tan fácil al amor de su vida, por lo que arrojó una carta bajo la puerta y se alejo de puntitas luego de tocar.

"Oh, mira nada más hijita, me escribió un poema"

"Pero que atrevido"

"_Quiero que vueles _

_En suaves alas de ganso_

_Y seas mi reina_

_Y yo tu rey ganso_"

"Pero que asco de poema"

"_Los días serán gansoleantes_

_Siempre sería primavera_

_Siempre, siempre_

_Primavera gansil_"

En realidad escribe bien"

"Estoy segura de que papá lo escribiría mil veces mejor"

"Y parece ser que le gustan mucho los gansos"

"Es que lo es mami, su verdadera forma es un ganso"

"Bueno ¿y qué esperabas de un sueño?"

En eso, su conversación fue interrumpida por el melodioso sonido de una guitarra y al asomarse a la puerta vieron que era el ganso, con su forma normal quien la tocaba.

_"Cuando un ganso ama a una mujer_

_Que es tan hermosa_

_Cuando un ganso ama a una mujer_

_El ganso suena así"_

"Oh, pero que adorable ¿no es tierno?" Dice Liv

"No mami, no lo escuches, se desafina mucho"

Pero la canción iba para largo, porque en ese momento el ganso voló sobre las nubes y con la música de _la cabalgata de las valquirias_ continuó su canto.

_"Ganso y Liv_

_Ganso y Liv_

_Ganso y Liv_

_Se amarán_

Gracias" y diciendo esto se acercó a ella nuevamente y tomándole la mano le dijo "Ven conmigo hermosa mujer, en un viento gansino a volar hacia el Valhalla donde serás mi preciosa reina"

"Oh no" se quejó la sabionda temiendo que por creerlo un sueño su madre terminara aceptando

"Haces que me sienta como una quinceañera" le dice Liv "Pero mi lugar está aquí con el hombre que amo y mi queridísima hija"

"¡Si!"

"Creo que yo no soy tu media naranja" y diciendo esto la mujer entró nuevamente en la casa

"Ya oíste, vete de aquí" le dice la niña

Pero esto sólo enfureció al ganso, el cual arrojó un rayo al piso donde estaba parada la sabionda.

"Me he de comer esa tuna, aunque me espine la mano"

Y diciendo esto entró en la casa y cargo a Liv para llevársela con él a la fuerza.

"Auch ¿porque siempre me topó con sujetos que tienes poderes eléctricos?" Se quejó la sabionda mientras se enderezaba

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó su madre atrapada por el ganso

"¡Oye tú, suelta a mi mamá antes de que te de tu merecido!" le gritó la sabionda

Y de inmediato apareció unos resplandores mágicos en sus manos y se preparó para atacar mientras que el ganso aparecía un relámpago y se disponía a luchar por el amor de su vida.

"En verdad que esto es un sueño muy extraño, estoy siendo secuestrada por un ganso que va a luchar con mi hija en una batalla de energías" pensó Liv mientras el ganso y la sabionda se atacaban mutuamente

En ese momento regresó Hans con el animal extraviado, que resultó ser una gansa de hermoso plumaje blanco y al contemplar la escena que se libraba en la puerta de su casa no podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

Pero para mala suerte la sabionda no pudo mantener la lucha por mucho rato y el ganso se disponía a acabar con ella de un disparo.

"Esto te enseñara a jamás entrometerte entre un dios ganso y su presa"

"No puede ser, este sueño loco se convirtió en una pesadilla, este ganso malvado quiere acabar con mi hijita... un momento, no lo permitiré, ni aunque sea un sueño"

Y entonces comenzó a golpear al ganso en la cabeza haciéndolo que desapareciera el relámpago.

De pronto la gansita que venia con Hans lanzó un graznido y este llamó la atención del dios ganso.

"Ese sonido ¿Qué es ese glorioso sonido?" Se preguntó volteando hacia donde esta se encontraba

Y entonces soltó a Liv y la dejó caer al piso para dirigirse con el nuevo amor de su vida.

"Todos son iguales" se quejó la princesa

"Oh, al fin te encontré, encontré a mi verdadero amor, encontré a mi reina"

"¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no eres mi tipo" dijo Hans creyendo que se refería a él

Pero el ganso se fue con la gansita.

"Eres hermosa y no le digo eso a todas la mujeres"

"Si lo hace" se queja Liv

"Oh, háblame de amor reina mía, has tu sonido de amor y anhelo"

Ambos se pusieron a graznar muy alegremente y esto hizo que el dios se enamorara aun más.

"Vamos mi reina, elévate conmigo, los cielos esperan nuestra armoniosa ascensión" y diciendo esto una nube apareció bajo sus patas y ambos se elevaron al cielo

"¿Qué?" Se preguntó Hans mientras veía a la pareja de gansos elevarse por las nubes

Más al rato, Liv pensaba que aun seguía soñando y muy emocionada abría un sobre con una carta.

"Mira Helena, hemos sido invitados a la boda del dios ganso con nuestra gansita, es un loco final, para un loco sueño"

"Hijita ¿puedes explicarme qué fue todo eso?" Le preguntó Hans una vez que Liv se retiró

"Lo siento papi, me temo que ni yo sé en esta ocasión"

Mientras toda esta locura se llevaba a cabo, cerca del instituto donde estudia Ostein, o más bien donde se hace el tonto fingiendo que estudia para no tener que trabajar.

"Oh no, el fuego se propaga hacia el vagón D señor" Dijo un fogonero al magnate inglés el Sr. Stone mientras varios hombres intentaban apagar las llamas.

El Sr. Stone era el mismo que en aquella ocasión le asignó a Hans la misión de llevar el dispositivo para rastrear a los piratas que estaban desapareciendo sus botes.

"Vaya, esto si que es vida" Exclamó Ostein no muy lejos de ahí tocando la guitarra descansando en una hamaca cerca de una represa "Podría pasar el resto de la vida aquí, no cabe duda que algunos no nacimos para trabajar"

"Oh no, ya llega al C, pronto llegará al carro de dinamita" volvía a decir el preocupado encargado del tren

"¡Auxilio! ¡Evacuen la zona, que el vagón de dinamita va a explotar!" Gritó uno de los aterrados hombres.

"¿Qué? ¿Explosión?" Exclamó Ostein percatándose de la situación "Descuida viejo, ya estoy aquí" Dijo el chico liberando un poco de agua la cual cayó justo sobre las llamas extinguiéndolas de inmediato.

Una vez que el fuego se apagó, Ostein cerró la compuerta del agua, para luego saltar de su sitio y correr hacia el tren una vez que este se detuvo y los hombres procedieron con las maniobras de reparación.

Un hombre pequeño bajó del vagón de lujo en que viajaba el magnate y puso una pequeña escalerita para que el Sr. Stone bajara. El millonario bajó y Ostein lo reconoció.

"Hey, pero miren quien es, es Stone"

El magnate pasó por su lado sin dirigirle la parada y observó las maniobras de reparación.

"Me ha salvado la vida Sr..."

"Ostein"

"Todo se lo debo a usted, en este momento" Dijo el hombre sacando su reloj de bolsillo sujeto a una cadena de oro y piedras preciosas "Industrias Stone vale 3.7 billones de libras británicas"

"Cielos, creo que mi reloj se atrasó unos cuantos miles"

"Le concederé lo que usted quiera con pedirlo solamente"

"Oh descuida viejo, nada me debe"

"Tal vez, pero mi lema es, siempre paga tus deudas, y nunca violes un trato" Dijo el magnate subiendo a su vagón de lujo.

"Bueno, pues no quiero mucho, tal vez una cámara fotográfica"

En ese momento Stone tronó los dedos y su asistente comenzó a tomar nota

"Y el equipo para revelar las fotos... Caray no lo sé... No sé qué decir"

"Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, vaya a mi oficina cuando se haya decidido. Hay solamente una estipulación, deberá mantener nuestro arreglo en secreto. Estaré endeudado, pero no quiero que de eso se entere nadie" Dijo el magnate entrando a su vagón y cerrando la puerta.

"Vaya, eso fue raro ¿Qué pediré? ¿Qué pediré? Debo pensarlo bien, con calma"

Aún sin decidirse y sin saber a ciencia cierta si el millonario cumpliría con su trato, Ostein volvió a Arendelle para pasar el fin de semana y se topó con sus amigos.

"Cielos muchachos si pudiera contarles"

"¿Contarnos qué?" Quiso saber Ken.

"Oye viejo ¿Qué es esa enorme entrega que acaba de llegarte?" Preguntó Ed.

"¿Podrá ser? ¿Será posible?" Dijo Ostein abriendo la caja "¡Es mi cámara fotográfica!"

"¿Tuya?" Preguntó su tío aproximándose.

"Sí, verán... yo... yo... la compré"

"¿Con qué dinero?"

"¿Acaso encontraste dinero? Yo encontré una moneda en la calle" Dijo Ed.

"Exacto, encontré dinero en la calle"

"¿Acaso estás ocultando algo? ¿En qué andas metido? ¿Le robaste a alguien?"

"Te aseguro tío que esta cámara la conseguí por medios legales"

"Aquí hay gato encerrado, ya llegaré yo al meollo del asunto"

"Lo juro, encontré dinero en la calle"

"Que es seguramente donde has estado en lugar de ponerte a trabajar"

"Oye tío ¿Olvidas que soy un bachiller? Los bachilleres no estamos hechos para trabajos pesados, no como tú, que te encanta trabajar"

"No, me encanta tener un hogar, comida y todo lo que es importante para mí"

"Si yo tuviera la plata no me preocuparía por trabajar y me dedicaría a descansar, si señor, que bello, si tuviera el dinero, creo que ya me vino una idea a la cabeza" Dijo Ostein alejándose.

"¿A dónde se supone que vas ahora muchacho?"

Ignorando a su tío Ostein corrió a toda velocidad y después de tomar un tren a la ciudad, no tardó mucho en encontrarse en la oficina del millonario Stone.

"Pensé que llegaría hace diez minutos" Dijo el magnate "Siéntese"

"Hubiera llegado más temprano, pero perdí el tren y..."

"Que poco interesante" Dijo el hombre ignorando sus comentarios y revisando el papeleo en su escritorio "Así que... ¿Ha decidido ya lo que quiere para saldar mi adeudo?"

"He estado pensando en comprar una bonita casa con una piscina, si no es mucha molestia"

"Concedido" Dijo Stone tronando los dedos y de inmediato su asistente se acercó con un maletín lleno de fajos de billetes.

"¿En serio?" Exclamó Ostein "Entonces ¿Si lo puedo hacer?"

"Cómo dije, siempre pago mis deudas. Ahora, si no hay otra cosa..."

"No lo sé, señor, me vendrían bien muebles"

"Sí, sí, con eso queda saldado mi adeudo" Dijo el magnate sin interrumpir su trabajo.

"Usted dijo que tomara el tiempo que necesitara" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

"Es verdad" Dijo el millonario decepcionado de sí mismo por hablar sin pensar bien las cosas.

"Entonces volveré mañana" Dijo el vago tomando el maletín y bajando las escaleras corriendo "Vaya, je je je, no pensé que Stone fuera tan tonto como para darme cualquier cosa que pidiera, je je je. Parece que ese señor no las tiene todas con él"

Pero lo que Ostein no sabía, era que el magnate oyó sus comentarios por el ducto de ventilación y no le hicieron ni tantita gracia.

Más tarde, el chico se reunía con su tío.

"¿Recuerdas tío que siempre me dices que debo ser responsable y tomar el curso de mi vida?"

"Así es"

"Pues he decidido hacerlo por fin, a partir de hoy seré un hombre independiente y viviré solo"

"¿En serio? ¿Y dónde se supone que vivirás?"

"En la hermosa casa de la colina ¿Recuerdas? Aquella muy amplia que tiene piscina"

"Yo como Santo Tomás, hasta no ver no creer"

"¿Ah sí? Pues prepárate para asombrarte señor incrédulo"

Más tarde, el tío de Ostein, Ed y Ken se maravillaban al ver que era cierto.

"Wow ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para comprarlo?" Quiso saber Ed.

"Me lo dejó en herencia un tío de mi difunta madre, el tío Happy Copper" Dijo el vago inventando el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza.

"No sabía que tu madre tuviera parientes ricos" Dijo su tío.

"Los dos éramos muy unidos en le pasado, el tío Hubber lo era todo para mí" Dijo Ostein aparentando llorar.

"¿No dijiste que su nombre era Copper?" Preguntó Ed.

"Oh sí, Hubber era su alías, Happy Copper Hubber, pero ya no hablemos del pasado, viejo. Ahora que soy heredero voy a darme la gran vida. Haré lo que siempre he soñado, es decir, nada. Y voy a hacerlo todos los días"

"Pero ¿Qué hay de tus tíos? ¿Vas a abandonarlos?"

"Oh vamos, no es como si me fuera a ir al otro lado del mundo, solamente al otro lado del pueblo, je je je"

Más tarde, el magnate tenía que soportar al fastidioso y aprovechado muchacho.

"Oh señor Stone, justamente a quien estaba buscando, creo que comenzaré con un juego de trenes, toda una reserva de ron, un caballo pura sangre, chicas sexys, un tragamonedas y un cartón de goma de mascar"

"Concedido ¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Todo? Je je je, oiga, todavía no he empezado... una vajilla de porcelana, una bata de ceda indochina, equipo profesional de béisbol..."

El chico siguió con sus peticiones hasta que cayó la noche.

"Chispas, se me secó la boca, uf, pedir cosas es muy cansado, voy a descansar, pero mañana vengo a pedir más ¿Eh?"

En cuanto Ostein salió de la oficina, Stone tronó los dedos y de inmediato se acercó su asistente.

"Mándame a Grant, tengo un trabajo para él, me disgustan mucho los latosos"

Un par de días después, Ostein disfrutaba la vida de millonario ataviado con un elegante traje y sombrero de copa, jugaba un partido de tenis contra Ed en su cancha privada.

"Oh sí, punto para mí, y otro... oh creo que me ganaste, muy bonito juego" Dijo Ostein estrechando la mano de Ed "¿Quieres una bebida carbonatada amigo?"

"Me parece que me gustaría mucho"

"Oye ¿No es estupendo ser rico? Es cierto, el dinero si compra la felicidad. Oh mira" Dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo cubierto de oro "Creo que es hora de otra fiesta de cumpleaños"

"Pero ya has tenido hoy cuatro fiestas de esas"

"Sí, je je je, si sigo así seré viejo antes de tiempo" Dijo abriendo un closet y cayeron docenas de regalos sobre Ed "Cielos, me encantan todas estas cosas ¿Ed? ¿Ed? ¿A dónde fuiste? Oh ahí estás, buena idea, tal vez podamos jugar a las escondidas"

"¿Sabes que me gustaría? Un buen partido de béisbol con Ken y los otros chicos"

"¿Quién?"

"Ken ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de tus amigos? Ese chico trabaja duro para mantener a su familia y su padre enfermo"

"Oh, claro que me acuerdo de él, no serás tonto, es sólo que como tú dices, ese chico se la vive trabajando y rechaza una vida de haraganería como la mía, por eso en ocasiones me desespera. Pero ¿Qué tal si vamos por él y lo invitamos a mi fiesta?"

Mientras los chicos conversaban, no se percataron de que dos hombres los observaban.

"Ahí está" Dijo uno de ellos.

"Sí, esta noche lo secuestraremos" Dijo el otro.

Mientas Ken hacía cuentas en la carpintería.

"Cielos, casi se cumple el plazo y no he terminado el comedor para el señor Paulsen, si tuviera herramientas nuevas terminaría más rápido, este serrucho ya no tiene casi filo. Si papá estuviera aquí, juntos entregaríamos este trabajo en tiempo y forma"

En ese momento llegaron Ed y Ostein.

"Hola Ken, venimos a ver si quieres ir a jugar tenis" Dijo Ed haciendo con él su saludo secreto.

"¿Tenis? ¿Qué pasó con el béisbol?"

"Ostein dice que el béisbol no tiene suficiente alcurnia para un millonario como él, por eso ahora sólo juega tenis, cielos, tu carpintería está en malas condiciones, si tienes problemas Ostein te ayudará"

"No seas tonto, las cosas no podrían estar... mejor"

"Oh excelente" Exclamó el vago "¿Quieres ir a mi próximo cumpleaños? Empieza en 15 minutos"

"Gracias viejo, pero estoy atareado aquí como para ir a una fiesta"

"Algunas personas no tienen sentido de lo importante Ed"

"Pero viejo" Dijo el menor de sus amigos

Y subiendo a bordo de su lujoso carruaje, Ostein lo ignoró. Cabizbajo Ed lo siguió.

"Ostein, tienes que hacer algo para ayudar a Ken"

"Dijo que todo estaba de primera"

"Pero ya viste su negocio, ese lugar está en decadencia y es muy importante para él"

"Bueno, todos tenemos días malos. Mírame a mí, un día no tenía nada propio y todo salió bien"

"Necesita tu ayuda, él haría lo mismo por ti" Dijo Ed alejándose molesto.

"Le ofrecí una vida de haraganería absoluta y rechazó mi oferta alegando responsabilidades, lo invité a mi fiesta ¿Cuál es el problema? Sólo porque soy un tipo con dinero y suerte"

Dos tipos se aproximaron a él.

"Oigan, si es otro pastel de cumpleaños, sólo pónganlo por ahí"

Pero por toda contestación los sujetos colocaron un costal sobre su cabeza y se lo llevaron.

Ajeno a esto, Ken contaba las últimas ganancias.

"Rayos, a este ritmo no voy a poder mantener el negocio"

En ese momento entró Ed corriendo con una hoja de papel en la mano.

"Secuestraron a Ostein, secuestraron a Ostein"

"¿Qué?"

"Tienen a Ostein y piden 2 millones de coronas"

Ken comenzó a leer la nota.

_"Ponga el dinero debajo del puente a la media noche y si le dicen a alguien nunca volverán a ver a su amigo con vida"_

"Hay que avisarle a Andy"

"Andy está de viaje"

"Entonces a la reina"

"Los secuestradores podrían descubrirnos y matarían a Ostein"

"Hay que hacer algo Ken"

"Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No tengo ni un centavo"

"Oye Ken, yo tengo unos centavos ¿Te sirven?" Dijo una de sus hermanitas menores entrando con una alcancía.

"Tal vez si vendemos todo lo que tiene" Dijo Ken optimista.

"Sí" Dijo Ed.

Mientras en la guarida de los pillos, Ostein intentaba liberarse de la silla a la que lo tenían atado.

"No irás a ninguna parte" Dijo uno de los hombres mientras el otro enviaba mensajes por telégrafo.

"Hicimos lo que nos pidió señor" Dijo el sujeto y pronto recibió respuesta y contestó. "No, no está lastimado todavía"

Desesperado, el vago intentaba liberarse y balbuceaba a través de su mordaza mientras avanzaba a saltos con todo y la silla.

"¿Quieres callarte? No me dejar oír"

Su compañero lo encerró en un sótano.

"Que pase buenas noches señor" Dijo el sujeto del telégrafo cortando la comunicación y después dirigiéndose a su compañero agregó "Al menos ahora se quedará quieto"

Pero en ese momento la puerta del sótano se abrió y Ostein saltando en su silla intentaba huir.

"¡Ve por él!" Gruñó furioso a su compañero y lo volvieron a atrapar.

Mientras Ed y Ken contaban las ganancias de la venta de la casa y las pertenencias de Ostein.

"¿Cómo nos fue Ken? ¿Buenas noticias?"

"Temo que aún nos falta un poco"

"Pero si lo vendimos todo, hasta mi trineo"

"Bueno todavía aún queda algo por vender"

"Nadie comprará dos chicos como nosotros"

"No seas idiota"

"¿Qué más falta por vender entonces?"

"Me refiero a mi carpintería, algo nos darán por ella"

Momentos después Ken colocaba un letrero de _vendido_ en su carpintería.

"Lo lamento mucho viejo, sé que este lugar significa mucho para ti y está lleno de recuerdos"

"Es sólo un negocio tonto Ed, lo importante ahora es rescatar a Ostein"

A la media noche, ambos caminaban hacia el lugar indicado por los secuestradores.

"Shhh, Ed ¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido?"

"Perdón, pero el costal de dinero pesa bastante"

"Tuvimos suerte de completar la cantidad que pedían" Dijo Ken mientras ambos arrastraban el pesado costal.

"Mira Ken, debe ser el secuestrador" Dijo Ed señalando a un viejo que hurgaba en la basura.

"Y a juzgar por su apariencia, no es muy amigable"

"Disculpe señor" Dijo Ed "Pero creo que tenemos lo que está buscando"

"¿Buñuelitos? Mmmm" Dijo el anciano relamiéndose.

"No, dos millones de coronas" Dijo Ed.

"Oh sí, sí, sí, eso comprará muchos buñuelitos" Dijo tomando el costal y alejándose.

"¡Espere! ¿Dónde está Ostein?" Gritó Ken.

"Nosotros tenemos a Ostein" Dijo uno de los verdaderos secuestradores "¿Han traído el dinero?"

"¿Nos da un segundo?" Dijo Ed mientras ambos corrían tras el anciano para recuperar el costal.

"Hey suelte eso, dénoslo" Se quejaba Ken.

"Ay no me muerda" Gritó Ed

"Es para mis buñuelitos suéltalo" Protestó el anciano pero los chicos le quitaron el dinero.

"Está todo aquí" Dijo Ken entregando el costal "Ahora ¿Dónde está Ostein?"

El hombre señaló hacia arriba del puente y vieron a Ostein en la orilla aún atado a la silla y con los ojos vendados.

"No le veo lo divertido" Balbuceaba saltando intentando escapar y avanzando peligrosamente por el barandal de piedra.

"¡Ostein!" Gritaron Ed y Ken

"Espera, no te muevas, vamos a subir" Exclamó Ken.

Pero el sonido de las olas impidió que su amigo los oyera.

"Hay que hacer algo" Gritó Ed

"Rápido corre más rápido" Exclamó Ken mientras subían las escaleras. "Espera, tengo una idea" Agregó tomando una cuerda y atándola

"Pronto estaré libre" Exclamó Ostein logrando desatarse y quitar la venda de sus ojos

En ese momento Ostein perdió equilibrio y cayó del puente.

"¡Ahhh!"

Pero justo en ese momento Ed y Ken evitaron su caída.

"Ostein ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Ed una vez que estuvieron en tierra firme.

"Por supuesto viejo"

"Me alegra que estés a salvo" Dijo Ken.

"Oigan amigos, un millón de gracias, me han salvado el pellejo"

"No te imaginas por las que pasamos, vendimos tu casa para reunir el rescate"

"¿Qué vendieron mi casa?" Gruñó el vago.

"Y también mi trineo y la carpintería de Ken"

"¿Qué?"

"Oh, no es gran cosa, ya me había cansado de manejar el negocio" Dijo Ken lloroso, aunque de inmediato se enjugó los ojos "Rayos, eso de andar afuera con tanta humedad, me ha resfriado"

Conmovido, Ostein exclamó.

"Los veo más tarde, tengo que hablar con alguien"

Momentos después se hallaba de nuevo en la oficina del señor Stone.

"Lo estaba esperando, desde hace 15 minutos" Dijo el magnate revisando su reloj de bolsillo.

"Tengo que pedirle otro favor"

"Y este si será el último ¿Correcto?"

"Quiero que todo regrese a lo que era antes"

"Aquí tiene" Dijo el millonario deslizando un sobre por encima de su escritorio.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Le regreso todo a lo que era antes"

"Sí, oh sí claro" Exclamó Ostein jubiloso al leer los documentos "Y ahora ya me voy"

"Sí, una sabia decisión"

El chico salió de la oficina a toda prisa y de una puerta salieron los supuestos secuestradores, que en realidad eran empleados de Stone.

"No sospechó nada, creyó que éramos secuestradores" Dijo uno de los hombres.

"Sí le dimos una lección que nunca olvidará" Dijo el otro. "Pero ¿Por qué no lo liquidó de una vez?"

"Siempre pago mis deudas, y nunca, nunca violo un trato" Dijo el millonario sacando de nuevo su reloj de bolsillo "Y este concluyó diez minutos antes de la hora fijada, ahora continuemos con asuntos más importantes"

De vuelta en la carpintería, Ken se disponía a empacar sus cosas.

"Lo siento mucho Ken, pero al menos salvamos a Ostein" Dijo Ed.

"¡Esperen, esperen!" Gritó Ostein corriendo hacia ellos y en su desaforada carrera tropezó rodando por el suelo.

"¿Estás bien, viejo?"

"Sí, sí, estoy perfecto, esto es para ustedes"

"¡Mi trineo!" Exclamó Ed feliz cuando su amigo se lo entregó.

"No lo entiendo, son las escrituras de la carpintería de mi papá" Dijo Ken leyendo la hoja que estaba en el sobre que le dio Ostein.

"Sí, así es, es toda tuya como debió ser siempre, junto con algunas herramientas nuevas"

"Pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Quiso saber Ed.

"No puedo decirlo, pero es perfectamente legal, ya me conocen... Bueno, es perfectamente legal"

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo se los debo todo, muchachos" Dijo Ostein abrazándolos a ambos.

"Oh, tú habrías hecho lo mismo por nosotros" Dijo Ken dándole un codazo. "¿O no?"

"Ahora sí viejo, ahora sí" Dijo Ostein mientras caminaban hacia la casa de su tío donde para desgracia del hombre, volvió a vivir como siempre, solapado por su tía con su excusa de sufrir por ser huérfano.

Sin que los chicos lo supieran, una pareja de trolls los observaban a través de una esfera de cristal.

"¿Te fijaste? Esos chicos fueron capaces de sacrificarlo todo por su amigo" dice Oppker

"Aunque ese vago no se merece esa clase de amistad, pero lo que se rescata aquí es el buen corazón de esos dos" agrega su novia

"¿Crees que ellos dos puedan ser unos de los cuatro...?"

"No te adelantes a los hechos, aun falta mucho para llegar a esa conclusión"

"Tienes razón, lo mejor es esperar los resultados, pero creo que ellos son unos muy buenos candidatos"

Días después Hans y su familia fueron invitados a pasar unos días en la casa de un viejo amigo suyo.

"Mi amigo vive en una casa muy antigua estilo gótico, con gárgolas y vitrales, es un doctor que se dedica a hacer experimentos"

"Como el tío Gru" dice Helena

"Bueno, el más bien hace experimentos medicinales, de hecho, junto con su invitación para que vayamos a visitarlo me informo que al parecer ha descubierto la cura para una extraña enfermedad"

"Suena muy interesante"

"Y peligroso a la vez" opina Liv "¿No te ha parecido que lo que él quiere es que lo protejan de aquellos que pudieran robarle su valioso descubrimiento?"

"Pues si lo que necesita es protección estoy segura de que mi papi y yo podemos con los malos ¿no es así?"

"En realidad su propiedad está escondida en el bosque, sólo algunos colegas suyos y un servidor sabemos donde se encuentra, les garantizo que es un sitio muy seguro"

Pero lo que no sabían es que justo la noche en que el profesor Jeison había escrito la carta, se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio como cualquier día normal.

"Profesor, yo creo que este proyecto puede ser muy odiado por aquellos que se benefician de la enfermedad de la gente" le decía su aprendiz, el joven Gunnar

"No porque mi vida pueda estar en riesgo significa que deba detenerme de llevarlo a cabo, imagina cuanto bien le haríamos a la humanidad con este avance"

"Si, lo imagino, salvaríamos muchísimas vidas, pero aun así pienso que debería de tener aquí alguien que le sirva de seguridad, me pone de nervios estar sólo nosotros dos, cualquiera podría atacarnos al menor descuido"

"Gunnar estoy acostumbrado a trabajar de este modo, tener a alguien vigilándome con cada paso que doy no me dejaría trabajar en paz"

"Bueno, por suerte hemos podido pasar estas ultimas semanas trabajando en esto sin reportar ningún tipo de incidente"

"Ya es hora de cenar, adelántate para acercar todo mientras yo termino de guardar aquí"

"Como diga profesor"

El aprendiz salió del lugar y el profesor comenzó a recoger sus instrumentos, sin sospechar que por la ventana alguien lo observaba.

Estaba guardando en una caja fuerte su libro con apuntes, cuando en eso, una misteriosa figura lo atacó e intentó estrangularlo.

"¡Nooo...! ¡Gunnar...!" Alcanzó a pedir ayuda

"¡Profesor Jeison!" Exclamó su aprendiz mientras volvía al laboratorio a toda prisa "¿Qué sucede?"

Como su labor fue interrumpida, el misterioso atacante se escapó por el mismo lugar por el que entró, dejando a su victima en el suelo.

"¿Está usted bien?" Preguntó Gunnar entrando y revisando a su mentor, el cual se sobaba el cuello

"Eso creo"

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Una persona, o algo parecido, acaba de intentar ponerme fuera de servicio permanentemente. Quedó todo oscuro y no pude ver quién me atacó"

Gunnar prende la lámpara de aceite nuevamente y la habitación se ilumina.

"Oh, menos mal, mis notas siguen aquí, quien haya sido seguramente al oírte se habrá asustado y escapó"

"Si, tal vez por esta ventana, estoy seguro de que no debe andar lejos"

Ambos hombres se asomaron al jardín de la propiedad perfectamente iluminado por el brillo de la luna, pero no vieron a nadie.

"No se ve a nadie desde aquí" dice el aprendiz "Excepto esas horribles gárgolas del techo"

"Al menos sabemos que no fue una de ellas"

Pero sin que lo notaran, una de las gárgolas abrió los ojos y esbozó una maligna sonrisa.

Fue este ataque lo que hizo que el doctor se decidiera en pedir ayuda y quién mejor que el hijo de su buen amigo Klaus, un héroe de guerra y el salvador de Austria cuando fueron invadidos por la gente de Shangri-La, en fin, era el hombre indicado para protegerlo sin que se sintiera abrumado por la seguridad.

"Entonces empaquen sus cosas por que nos vamos a pasar allá unos días" le dice Hans a su familia

"Hola príncipe Hans" dice Ken quien regresa de comprar clavos "¿Cómo está?"

"Bien ¿y tú muchacho? Mucho trabajo ¿no es así?"

"Pues ya ve, le prometí a mi mamá que yo me haría cargo de la familia"

"Creo que necesitas unas vacaciones ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a un paseo?"

"Muy buena idea" exclama la sabionda "Si ven Ken, vamos a una casa antigua llena de fantasmas"

"En realidad es una casa del siglo pasado, pero sin fantasmas" le dice el sureño

"Le agradezco su generosa oferta señor, pero hace poco ya me tomé unos días de descanso cuando fui a Corona y ahora tengo que recuperar ese dinero perdido"

"Oh, pero descuida, porque volviendo te encargaré que me fabriques muebles para redecorar la sala ¿Te parece?"

"¿Lo dice en serio? Pues en ese caso me apunto ¿Va a ir Andy?"

"No, Andy aún no regresa de su visita al museo de Oslo con su tutor, pero igual te divertirás"

"Muy bien, nada más voy por mis cosas y estoy listo en un santiamén"

"Es un muy buen chico" dice Liv viéndolo con mucha ternura

"Si, todos lo son, Andy hace bien eligiendo a sus amistades"

"Pero ese chico Ostein no me termina de simpatizar, tiene un no sé qué, que qué sé yo"

"Je je, lo mismo opina Elsa, no cabe duda que es como si tú también fueras su madre"

Luego de un rato el grupo de viajeros se dirigían en barco a su destino, la sabionda como de costumbre hablaba como perico.

Después de unos días de viaje, por fin llegaron a su destino, el bosque cerca de las montañas, el cual tenía un aspecto un tanto tétrico, con algunos árboles pelones y en la cima de una solitaria colina estaba la casa.

"Hace tiempo que quería que conocieran al profesor Jeison" les dice Hans "Es un gran hombre, sus experimentos medicinales le han dado fama en todo el mundo y siendo un hombre tan dedicado al estudio es un honor que nos haya invitado al castillo Raffle"

"El estudio no suena muy emocionante que digamos" dice la sabionda

"Oh si, olvidaba que lo que tú quieres ver son fantasmas" dice su papá "Pues entonces creo que te emocionará saber que existen muchas leyendas sobre el castillo Raffle, se dice que el varón que lo construyó hace siglos se pasea aun por sus solitarios corredores, ya que sus restos se encuentran aquí mismo en su cementerio privado"

"¿Cementerio privado?" Pregunta Ken "Este castillo debe tener de todo"

"Mira papi, esos arrecifes parecen estar encima de nosotros"

"Eso es porque este es el más profundo y misterioso fiordo de la región, además del más estrecho, más adelante está un enorme glaciar que sobre sale del agua, en un momento lo veremos, es una vista magnifica"

"Guau" exclaman todos cuando llegan al lugar

"¿Qué pasaría si alguna vez se desmoronara?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Si se derrumbara podría destruir cuanto está cerca y levantaría olas monstruosas que terminarían con los pueblos de la rivera"

"Cielos" exclamó Ken

En ese momento Pandita comenzó a ladrarle a una foca que se les acercaba y esta le contestaba con su característico sonido.

"¿Qué te parece Pandita?" Le dice Helena asomándose por la borda "Un comité de recepción te da la bienvenida, pero que hermosa está ¿no crees?"

En ese momento le pareció ver algo al lado del animalito, parecía una cabeza humana asomándose desde el agua, pero no estaba segura y desapareció tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de analizarla bien.

"¿Sería una sirena del mundo mágico, quien sabe, pero me dio un poco de miedo. Oye papá ¿Hay gente que pueda respirar bajo el agua?"

"Bueno, no por mucho rato, pero sí, se hacen llamar hombres ranas y saben aguantar muy bien la respiración ¿Por qué?"

"Creo que vi uno"

"Pero ellos nadan en sitios donde las temperaturas no son tan bajas hija, si alguien nadara aquí se congelaría de inmediato"

"Seguramente era sólo otra foca" agrega Liv

"No, estoy segura de que era la cabeza de alguien que nos vigilaba"

"Pero yo no vi nada Helenita" le dice Ken

"Pero yo sí"

Momentos después eran bien recibidos en el puerto por Gunnar, quien los llevaba en carruaje al castillo.

"Espero que disfruten de su estancia ¿saben? Pocas veces tenemos huéspedes en el castillo"

Al llegar a la casa la atención de todos se fijó en las misteriosas gárgolas que decoraban el techo.

"Vaya, pero ¿Qué son esos temibles monstruos del techo?" Pregunta Ken

"Son gárgolas muchacho" le responde Hans "Normalmente se les suele usar en la parte sobresaliente de un caño que sirve para evacuar el agua de lluvia de los tejados, representan a un demonio huyendo de la iglesia y eran usados como una especie de espantapájaros para ahuyentar a los espíritus malignos"

"También le dan un toque estético al edificio" agrega su esposa "Por lo general tienen figuras demoniacas aladas y de animales"

"No quisiera encontrarme con una en la oscuridad" dice la sabionda

"Yo no quisiera encontrarme con una y punto" opina Ken

"Creo que este viejo castillo es el lugar ideal para explorarlo" dice Helena

"De hecho es un lugar peligroso" les dice Gunnar "El profesor Jeison fue atacado hace algunos días en su laboratorio"

"¿Atacado?" Pregunta el sureño

"¿Por quién?" Pregunta su esposa

"No lo sabemos, por suerte hemos extremado nuestras precauciones y no hemos sido atacados de nuevo, pero cuando una persona está por acabar con una enfermedad es lógico que atraiga elementos prejuiciosos. Pero ahora, el profesor los espera en el salón"

"Muchas gracias" dice el pelirrojo entrando al castillo

"Helena carga a Pandita para que no moleste al profesor"

"Si mami"

En ese momento la perrita comenzó a ladrarle a las gárgolas.

"¿Qué sucede Pandita? ¿Qué pasa?"

Arriba, un pájaro había volado hacia donde estaban las misteriosas gárgolas.

"Oh, es sólo un pajarito"

Pero la niña notó como una de las figuras de piedra, la misma que sonrió aquella noche, sacudía la mano para espantar al ave y luego volvía a su forma normal

"¡Oigan! Una de las gárgolas se movió, yo la vi"

"¿La gárgola se movió? ¿De verdad?" Pregunta Ken sarcásticamente

"Si, para espantar al pájaro que se le acercó"

"Disculpe a mi hija" dice Liv mientras continúan su camino dentro del castillo "Fue un viaje muy cansado"

"¿Sabes Helenita?" Le dice Ken "Cuando uno ve cabezas flotando en agua donde no se puede nadar y luego ve moverse gárgolas de piedra que ni en un millón de años podrían moverse es hora de hacerse un examen de la vista o de toda la cabeza"

"Pero ¿Qué acaso no dicen _ver para creer_?" Dice la sabionda un tanto indignada

"Y también dicen _la vista puede engañar_"

Los chicos entraron en el castillo y se reunieron con los adultos, mientras que la misteriosa gárgola que al parecer tenía vida propia, abandonaba su lugar y se deslizaba por un desagüe para después colarse por una ventana.

Sin sospechar nada de esto todos conversaban en el salón.

"No me sorprende que me hayan atacado, el mundo de la ciencia está tan lleno de odios y envidias como cualquier otro" explica el profesor

"¿Ya notificó a las autoridades?" Pregunta Liv

"Poco me importan mis enemigos, el trabajo y los resultados son lo único que importa y hablando de ese tema, voy a enseñarles algunos de mis descubrimientos"

Al caer la noche todos se organizaban para dormir.

"Bien, para evitar que vuelvan a atacarlo profesor dormiré en su cuarto y escarmentaré a quien lo golpeó" dice Hans

"Y yo dejaré a Pandita en su laboratorio, es una genuina y confiable vigilante contra bandidos ¿verdad Pandita?"

Por toda contestación la perrita lanzó unos ladridos muy fieros según ella y se echó en un tapete que le puso su dueña.

"Les agradezco su interés por mi seguridad, vayamos a dormir" responde el profesor

Para evitar que algún intruso se metiera durante la noche cerraron bien todas las puertas y ventanas, sin sospechar que el enemigo ya se encontraba adentro.

Esa noche, la misteriosa gárgola quiso apoderarse de unas llaves que el profesor había dejado en el buró junto a su cama, pero Hans lo advirtió a tiempo y le saltó encima, ocasionando que las tirara al suelo.

Mientras el sureño forcejeaba con el extraño ser, Pandita se apoderó de las llaves y se alejó a toda prisa, pero por ir volteando hacia atrás no vio por donde corría y terminó estrellándose contra una pared y las llaves terminaron nuevamente en el suelo.

Perseguido por Hans, la gárgola se apoderó nuevamente de las llaves y para perder a su captor arrojó una antorcha encendida a la alfombra de la escalera, ocasionando un incendio que le bloqueó el paso a su perseguidor.

"Hans ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Liv saliendo de su habitación

"Alguien me derribó y robó las llaves de la caja fuerte, parecía una gárgola"

"Se los dije, yo tenía razón" opina la sabionda

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora estamos lidiando con gárgolas?" Pregunta Ken

"Era alguien disfrazado" explica el sureño "Pero debo admitir que parecía muy real"

"Rápido" dice el profesor "Tenemos que ir al laboratorio, por la escalera de servicio"

"Vayan ustedes" dice Ken tomando la colcha de su cama para apagar el fuego "Nosotros apagaremos el fuego. Haz lo que yo Helena"

Y ambos comienzan a extinguir el fuego. Mientras tanto, la falsa gárgola estaba por abrir la caja fuerte, cuando escuchó que alguien se aproximaba.

"El laboratorio está aquí abajo" dice el profesor "Y la puerta está abierta, tal vez esté allí"

Entraron con la esperanza de capturarlo, pero ya no había nadie.

"Ha escapado" dice Hans "Por suerte no tuvo tiempo de abrir la caja fuerte, pero quien haya sido, tuvo que salir por la ventana"

"¿Ves algo ahí afuera?" Le pregunta su esposa

"No, sólo esas gárgolas"

"Pero recuerden que una es falsa" dice Helena entrando junto con Ken

"Si, supongo que tendremos que investigar, vamos Gunnar" dice Hans mientras ambos se dirigen a la azotea de la casa

"Ten mucho cuidado cielo" le dice Liv

Desde una distancia prudente, un hombre observaba toda la situación con un catalejo.

"El insensato me ha fallado, ya lo han descubierto y ahora si lo atrapan estaré perdido, ese inútil va a revelar todos mis planes, sólo hay una forma de acabar con esto, se dice que los muertos no hablan"

Y tomando una rifle, el desconocido pusó a la gárgola en la mira y soltó un disparo que hizo blanco perfecto, causando que el hombre disfrazado de gárgola cayera al piso.

"¡AHHHH!"

"Dios mío ¿Qué fue eso?" Se pregunta Liv mientras abraza a su hija

"Miren" dice Ken "La falsa gárgola ha caído al suelo"

"¿Ya lo ven? Para que a la próxima que diga que una gárgola se mueve me hagan caso" dice la sabionda

"¿Cómo íbamos a imaginarnos hijita?" Le dice su mamá

Momentos después todos se encontraban alrededor del hombre muerto.

"Alguien le disparó desde el bosque, por la trayectoria del balazo yo diría que fue desde aquel claro" dice el sureño revisando el cuerpo

"Probablemente el que lo eliminó fue el mismo que lo contrató" opina Ken

"Puede ser, veamos de quién se trataba" dice Gunnar quitándole la máscara

"Dietrich Mateschitz" dice el profesor

"¿Quién?" Pregunta Ken

"Era un gran acróbata de circo, no sé cómo pudo verse envuelto en un asunto de esta clase" explica Jeison

"Eso explica la facilidad con la que se colgaba por las paredes del castillo" opina Liv

"Su asesino no debe de andar muy lejos" dice el sureño

"Y seguramente tiene todas las respuestas tras este atentado" agrega Gunnar

"Príncipe Hans, se oye el galopar de unos caballos" dice Ken

"Es cierto, debe ser el asesino, de seguro se dirige al muelle para escapar"

"Pero no llegará muy lejos" dice Gunnar preparando caballos para él y Hans

"Ken, quédate aquí y cuida a todos" le dice el príncipe

"Si alteza"

Y ambos hombres salieron a todo galope.

"Esto se puso emocionante, es lo que me encanta de ser nosotros" dice Helena "No importa a dónde vayamos siempre nos topamos con una aventura"

"Y es precisamente lo que a mí ya comienza a hartarme" dice Liv fastidiada

"Apuesto a que el asesino fue la persona que vi nadando en el fiordo, eso demostrará que yo tuve razón todo el tiempo"

Momentos después Hans y Gunnar llegaban al muelle y veían a un tipo vestido de hombre rana que emergía del agua heladísima y se disponía a robar el barco en el que ellos llegaron.

"Ese traje que usa ha de ser de alguna tela a prueba de frío o de lo contrario no me explico cómo es que no se congela irremediablemente" dice el sureño muy sorprendido

"Entonces al parecer por desgracia se trata de algún científico colega nuestro"

Antes de que el barco se alejara demasiado de la orilla Hans aceleró a su caballo y saltó a bordo del barco.

Cuando el asesino se dio cuenta de su presencia trató de tomar su arma, pero el sureño llegó más rápido y logró arrojarla al agua.

"Si yo fuera tú me rendiría antes de recibir unos cuantos agujeros en tu traje a prueba de frío" le dice amenazándolo con su espada

"Maldito seas mil veces por arruinar mis planes"

"Díselo al juez"

Una vez arrestado, el hombre fue puesto en manos de las autoridades.

"¿Quién iba a pensar que Zündapp mi viejo colega era quien quería apoderarse de mi formula?" Se pregunta Jeison

"Seguramente imaginó que obtendría mucho dinero si llegaba a conseguirla" le dice Liv

"Les agradezco inmensamente lo que hicieron por mí" les dice el profesor

"No tiene nada que agradecer profesor" responde el príncipe "Bien, es hora de que volvamos a casa"

Momentos después ya se encontraban a bordo del carruaje.

"A propósito chicos, en muestra de mi afecto les tengo un regalo muy especial"

"¿Un regalo?" Preguntan Ken y la sabionda

"Aquí está, la verdadera gárgola" dice entregándoselas mientras les causa un gran desconcierto y hace que Pandita salte del miedo "Gunnar la encontró escondida entre las tumbas del cementerio"

"Muchas gracias profesor" dice Ken "Es preciosa"

"Si, lo que siempre quisimos tener" agrega la sabionda

"Me alegro de que les guste, nos vemos"

Una vez que se alejaron comenzaron a hablar del tenebroso regalo, al cual Pandita no dejaba de ladrarle.

"A Pandita parece no gustarle mucho el obsequio" dice Liv cargándola para que se calme

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella" dice la niña

"Ey Helena, creo que la vi moverse" dice Ken en broma

"Oh, no empieces con eso" dice la sabionda y todos comienzan a reír muy divertidos.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, AUNQUE ANDY NO HAYA PARTICIPADO PARA NADA.**

**YA VERÁN QUE EN LOS CAPITULOS QUE SIGUEN SE REPONE, ADEMÁS DEL TAN ESPERADO MOMENTO HELSA.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y YA SABEN QUE TIENEN QUE ADIVINAR EN DONDE ME INSPIRE PARA ESTE CAPITULO.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS.**


	66. Chapter 66

**HOLA A TODOS! PERDON POR LA DEMORA, PERO ESTUVE SUPER OCUPADA CON EXAMENES PARCIALES Y UN CURSO DE AQUÍ MISMO DE LA ESCUELA QUE ME ABSORBIERON PRÁCTICAMENTE TODO MI TIEMPO. PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA, CON MAS LOCURAS DE ANDY, LA SABIONDA Y COMPAÑÍA.**

**LO DEL GANSO DIOS ENAMORADO DE LIV LO SAQUÉ DE LA CARICATURA "CORAJE EL PERRO COBARDE", LO DE OSTEIN RICACHÓN FUE DE "AVENTUREROS DEL AIRE" Y LO DE LA GARGOLA DE "JOHNNY QUEST".**

**AHORA LES CUENTO EN QUIENES ME BASÉ PARA MIS PRESONAJES, ANDY ES UNA MEZCLA DE ANAKIN SKYWALKER, JAKE LONG Y CHICO BESTIA. HELENA ES UNA MEZCLA DE AHSOKA TANO, KODA Y JADE CHAN. BIRGIT: ME INSPIRÉ EN ISABELLA Y NALA. ELLI: ME BASÉ EN MARGO DE MI VILLANO FAVORITO Y TRIXIE AMIGA DE JAKE LONG. ELLIOT: SE PARECE A DEREK DE LA PRINCESA ENCANTADA. KEN: ME INSPIRÉ EN ERNESTILLO, DE LA HISTORIETA MEMIN PINGÜIN. OSTEIN: ES NI MÁS NI MENOS PEDRO SARMIENTO DEL LIBRO PERIQUILLO SARNIENTO, TODO UN VAGO HOLGAZÁN. KRISTY: ES COMO UNA CLON DE ANNA. ED: ES COMO UNA COMBINACIÓN DE SPUD (AMIGO DE JAKE LONG), SID EL PEREZOSOANIVELA DE ROBOTS Y EN SI, BASICAMETNE PERSOES QUE SON INGENUOS O UN POCO DESPISTADOS. OPPKER: ES COMO EL PERRO FU DE JAKE LONG. LUMINARA: ES COMO WANDA Y LA MAESTRA LUMINARA ANDUL DE STAR WARS CLONE WARS. SUSSY ES COMO UNA MEZCLA DE WNADA Y PERA DE LA PELICULA RIO. **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL MOMENTO HELSA QUE HAY EN ESTE CAPITULO, AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS:**

**EL LEGENDARIO: SI RECIBÍ TUS IDEAS DE LOS UNIVERSOS ALTERNATIVOS, LAS ANALIZARÉ Y VERÉ CUALES INCLUYO EN EL FIC.**

**SHERA: RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA, ANDY Y BIRGIT SE HARÁN NOVIOS DURANTE LA ETAPA FINAL DE SU ADOLESCENCIA**

**JOAN: GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC DESDE HACE TANTO Y SIEMPRE DEJAR TU REVIEW, SEGUIRÉ LEYENDO TU FIC, SE VE INTERESANTE.**

**ALARZAM: GRACIAS POR TUS IDEAS, VERÁS QUE INCLUYO ALGUNAS EN MI FIC, Y EN UNOS AÑOS ANDY Y LA SABIONDA ANDARÁN RESOLVIENDO CASOS ENIGMÁTICOS AL ESTILO SHERLOCK HOLMES. Y FIJATE QUE NO HE LEIDO EL LIBRO QUE MENCIONAS.**

**LADY RAIN: CUANDO VAYAN A MUNDO MÁGICO PUEDEN CONOCER A THINKER BELL, Y PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERÁ EL BAILE.**

**RAFI LION RED: ME DA GUSTO QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPITULO, YA VERÁS QUE LE DARÉ MÁS PARTICIPACIÓN AL CAPITÁN ESCARCHA.**

**LADY PINK: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE FIC, Y ESPERO TE GUSTARA EL MOMENTO HELSA.**

**MADAME PURPLE FAN: CIERTO, EXTRAÑAMOS A ANDY EN ESTE CAPITULO, AUNQUE LO DE LA GARGOLA NO LO SAQUÉ DE SOOBY DOO, TIENES RAZÓN, TUVO SIMILITUDES.**

**WILDESTORIES: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO, MUCHA SUERTE CON TUS ESTUDIOS, SI YO TAMBIÉN HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADA CON LA ESCUELA Y LOES EXÁMENES.**

**PASEMOS AL CAPÍTULO DE HOY:**

La sabionda se hallaba en el castillo de Arendelle hojeando el libro que obtuvo cuando pasó las pruebas como la iluminada.

"Wow, este libro es muy grueso, me tomará toda la vida leerlo todo, guau, está lleno de conjuros mágicos"

Al oír que su madre se aproximaba, la niña escondió el libro bajo el sillón.

"Esto no puede ser posible"

"Mami, te aseguro que no es lo que parece" Dijo la niña creyendo haber sido descubierta.

"No sé de que hablas Helena"

"Más bien ¿De qué hablas tú?"

"Me salió otra cana"

"¿Otra?"

"Sí, de por sí ya tengo una que otra, y ahora tengo una más"

"No es para tanto mami, no se notan"

"Tal vez ahora no, pero pronto me saldrán más, y seré una señora mayor" Se lamentó Liv

"¿Y por qué te salen canas?"

"Tú me las sacas"

"¿YO?"

"Si, tú, con las preocupaciones que me haces pasar. Bueno, pues qué le vamos a hacer, te portas bien Helena, tu padre y yo saldremos en una cabalgata romántica" agregó saliendo del salón.

"Pobre mamá, ya sé, la ayudaré a ser joven otra vez, apuesto a que en este libro viene algo para ayudarla a rejuvenecer" Dijo la niña abriendo el libro y pasando las páginas rápidamente "Ajá, aquí está ¿Debería pedirle ayuda a Luminara? No, la voy a sorprender, el conjuro se ve fácil. Además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Sin perder tiempo, la sabionda consiguió los ingredientes y los mezcló.

"Mamá se llevará una gran sorpresa" Dijo la niña apuntando el brillo mágico hacia Liv, quien venía caminando por la explanada del castillo, la sabionda disparó el brillo.

"Oye Liv" Dijo Hans llamándola y Liv detuvo su camino "¿Qué te parece si terminamos con un picnic en la colina?"

"Ups" Exclamó la niña al ver que su brillo se seguía hasta chocar con Anna y Elsa quienes caminaban hacia el castillo.

"Que triste" dice Anna

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunta su hermana sorprendida

"Que el hombre del que estás enamorada tiene esposa y se van en un picnic romántico"

"Oye ¿no te sientes extraña?"

"No me cambies el tema"

"Es en serio ¿no te sientes medio rara?

"No más de lo usual ¿Por qué?"

"Debió ser sólo mi imaginación, bueno, te veré más tarde, debo continuar con mis deberes"

La reina caminó hacia su oficina, pero a cada paso que daba, le parecía que las cosas a su alrededor se iban haciendo poco a poco más grandes.

"Debe ser el estrés" Pensó sentándose en su silla.

Mientras afuera.

"¡Andy, Andy, alerta roja!" Dijo Helena corriendo hacia su hermano

"¿Cuál es la emergencia sabionda?"

"Que estoy en problemas"

"Eso no es emergencia, además no quiero que me comprometas"

"Hablo en serio, por error uno de mis hechizos le cayó a tu mamá y a tu tía"

Sin decir más, Andy corrió siguiendo a su hermana.

De nuevo en la oficina de la reina, Elsa al querer firmar un documento notó que definitivamente le era difícil alcanzar su escritorio y al ver sus manos notó que eran como de una niña.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" Exclamó saltando de su silla.

"¿Qué clase de hechizo les lanzaste?" Preguntó Andy mientras llegaban a la puerta.

"Uno para que las señoras se vuelvan más jóvenes y se les quiten las canas"

"Bueno sabionda, no le veo lo malo por ningún lado" Dijo el elegido abriendo la puerta y en ese momento la reina lanzó un grito.

"¡Ahhhhh!"

"¿Mamá eres tú?" Preguntó Andy desconcertado al ver a la reina, quien lucía exactamente igual que cuando fue el accidente en el que congeló a su hermana de niñas.

"¡Andy! No sé que está pasando, de repente soy una niña, pero no me explico como pudo pasar... yo sólo... Espera un minuto" Dijo la mini Elsa saltando y jalando a su hijo por la oreja.

"¡Ouch, eso duele!"

"No sé que está sucediendo aquí, pero algo me dice que tú eres el causante de todo"

"Te equivocas, fue la sabionda"

"¿Helena? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Gruñó la reina soltando al chico.

"Sólo hice un pequeño hechizo para rejuvenecer un poquito"

"¿Un poquito?" Respondió la reina con sarcasmo.

"En mi defensa diré que el hechizo no era para ti, sino para mi mamá, pero creo que algo salió mal, pues yo sólo quería quitarle algunas cuantas canas"

"Ten por seguro que algo salió mal sabionda"

"Arréglalo, ahora" Ordenó Elsa.

"Ahí está el problemita, no sé como solucionarlo porque no sé que hice mal, ji ji ji"

"Pues más vale que comiences a revisar esa fórmula sabionda, mira el lío tan gordo en que estamos metidos, un momento, ¿Significa que entonces ahora soy el rey?"

"Claro que no, no digas tonterías, sólo tienes trece" Dijo la reina.

"Y tú tienes ocho ¿Crees que dejarán gobernar a una niñita?"

"¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?"

"Hey, hey, no es gran cosa, la sabionda lo arreglará ¿No sabionda?"

"Yo espero que sí" Dijo Helena nerviosamente.

"Pero mientras ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No quiero que nadie me vea así"

"Descuida, diremos que eres una prima lejana mía que vino de visita, espero se lo crean"

"Pero ¿Qué me dices de mis poderes?"

"Tienes sólo ocho, no creo que sean lo suficientemente fuertes para causar inconvenientes, sólo actúa natural. Además no te preocupes, tía Anna se encargará de dirigir el reino por ti"

En ese momento entró Anna, quien lucía exactamente igual que cuando tenía 5 años.

"¡Elsa! No sé que está pasando, no sé si esto es un mal sueño causado por una gran ingesta de chocolates o si ya de plano perdí la razón y me volví loca"

"Descuida tía Anna no te volviste loca, sólo no entres en pánico ¿Sí?"

"¿Esto es real?"

"Muy real"

"¡Ahhh!"

"Te dije que no entraras en pánico"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Sólo fue un pequeño error de cálculo de la sabionda en sus hechizos"

"¿Se puede revertir?"

"¿Qué si se puede revertir? Obviamente se puede" Dijo Andy "La sabionda se encargará en un dos por tres. Pero véanle el lado bueno, por fin pueden disfrutar de su infancia juntas"

Ambas hermanas sólo se miraron ante las palabras del chico.

"Eso es imposible Andy, esos días quedaron atrás y nunca volverán" Dijo la reina con tristeza.

"Nunca digas nunca, esta es su oportunidad, el efecto no durará por siempre, no pueden desaprovechar este momento"

"Pero aún cuando en apariencia seamos niñas, mentalmente somos mujeres adultas, ya hasta con hijos adolescentes"

"Ahora no piensen en eso, déjense llevar, yo me encargaré de todo, ustedes sólo diviértanse"

"Alguien tiene que dirigir el reino, a pesar de mi apariencia, aún soy la reina, y lo que suceda es mi responsabilidad" Dijo Elsa sentándose sobre su escritorio y alcanzando con dificultad los documentos y firmándolos.

"Hey, todo estará bien, creo que el reino se puede dirigir solo por unas horas"

"¿Sabes Elsa? No es tan malo, Andy tiene razón, no debemos dejar pasar la oportunidad" dice Anna

"Supongo que podemos intentarlo" opina la reina

"Oh esto va a ser muy divertido" Exclamó su hermana aplaudiendo y acostumbrándose muy rápido "Haremos muñecos de nieve, jugaremos a las muñecas, correremos, nos rasparemos las rodillas"

"Pero Anna, en ese entonces no tenía control sobre mis poderes, si he vuelto a ser niña, podría ser peligroso, podrías lastimarte otra vez"

"Eso está más en la mente" Dijo Andy "Si piensas que no puedes controlarlo no lo controlarás, debes controlar tus poderes antes de que ellos te controlen a ti"

"Disculpa, pero desde ¿Desde cuando te volviste experto psicoterapeuta?"

"Desde que una persona obsesivo compulsiva me envió a entrenar con los trolls por miedo de que la historia se repitiera y lastimara a alguien con mis poderes"

"Y ya que hasta ahora no ha habido incidente alguno que lamentar, entonces supongo que esa persona obsesivo compulsiva de la que hablas tenía toda la razón del mundo ¿Cierto?"

"Cierto" Dijo Andy con un poco de tristeza al recordar el incidente en el que casi mata a su hermanita "Pero a lo que voy es, que en la mente sigues teniendo la edad normal, y las cosas que has aprendido sobre controlar tus poderes aún las recuerdas"

"Bueno, eso es cierto, pero..."

"Ni hablar, no todos los días tienes una oportunidad como esta, es como poder viajar al pasado y revivir tu infancia perdida"

"¿Sabes qué Andy? Tienes razón, cielos, no puedo creerlo, cientos de veces desee este momento y ahora no voy a desperdiciarlo"

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" Sugirió la pequeña Anna.

Momentos después ambas bajaban corriendo como lo habían hecho la noche del accidente.

"¡Sólo cuiden que nadie sospeche!" Gritó Andy.

"Wow ¿Qué está pasando?" Exclamó Ellinor al verlas.

"Oh nada fuera de lo común, salvo que sus mamás rejuvenecieron hasta tene años" Explicó la sabionda

"¿QUÉ COSA?"

"Digamos que Andy y yo hicimos un conjuro que salió mal" dijo la sabionda pero su hermano la miró con ojos indignados "Está bien, yo hice el conjuro que salió mal"

"Pero Helena ya está resolviendo este embrollo, ustedes asegúrense de que nadie descubra que son ellas y que no les pase nada" Aseguró Andy.

"Esto es increíble ¿No crees Elli?" Dijo Kristy mientras corrían tras ellas.

"Sí, da miedo"

"Creo que la cara de mi mamá de niña me parece muy familiar ¿Dónde la he visto?"

"La veías todos los días cuando te mirabas al espejo a los cinco años, tú y ella son idénticas"

"Wow, genial, significa que de grande seré muy bonita, vamos a acercarnos, hola mini mamá"

"Vaya, creo que de pronto mis hijas se ven demasiado grandes" Dijo Anna.

"Ahora somos mayores que ustedes ¿Quién lo diría?" Dijo Kristy.

"Descuiden, mientras nadie sospeche, todo estará bien" Aseguró Elli "Andy resolverá esto, espero ¿Y ahora qué se supone que hagamos?"

"Pues quisiéramos jugar juntas, como en los viejos tiempos"

"Suena bien, háganlo, vamos al jardín trasero"

Momentos después las cuatro niñas llegaban al jardín.

"¿Lista Anna?"

"¡Sí!"

La mini Elsa lanzó un brillo mágico al aire y provocó una pequeña nevada.

"¡Esto es muy divertido! Igual que en los viejos tiempos!" Exclamó Anna mientras se resbalaba por un tobogán de hielo y caía en un montón de nieve

"Igual que en los viejos tiempos" Dijo Elsa y Anna le arrojó una bola de nieve con fuerza a la cara "Ouch, y así dolía"

"Hey, jueguen bien, no quiero pleitos" Dijo Elli regañándolas.

"Vaya forma de decir adulteces hermana, déjalas que se diviertan"

La mini Elsa y la mini Anna pronto se divertían saltando y deslizándose sobre montones de nieve, hacían muñecos de nieve, ángeles de nieve, guerritas de nieve, incluso sacaron sus viejas muñecas de trapo con las que se divertían de niñas y jugaron a las mamás y a la comidita.

"Hey, únanse a la diversión" Dijo Anna a sus hijas.

"¿En serio? ¡Genial!" Exclamó Kristy

Mientras tanto, Helena y Andy rapeleaban por un acantilado.

"No puedo creer que ya se hubiera terminado el ingrediente principal y que sólo se puede localizar en este lugar tan peligroso" se quejó Andy mientras descendía atado a una soga

"También es mala suerte, pero descuida, ya aprendí mi lección, no volveré a hacer conjuros sin supervisión" dice su hermanita mientras baja a su lado "Pero ya muero porque me los enseñen todos, vienen un montón de trucos increíbles"

"Pues aunque no haya resultado como esperabas, debo admitir que me impresiona de lo que eres capaz, cambiarle la edad a una persona de la forma en que lo hiciste es increíble"

"¿Verdad que sí?"

De regreso con las mini Anna y Elsa, a las pequeñas las habían llevado por helados, jugaron y corretearon por todo el pueblo y al menos por todo un día pudieron disfrutar de la infancia que no tuvieron.

Tanto se divirtieron que terminaron totalmente exhaustas y dormían a pierna suelta en la habitación de la reina.

"Mi mamá se ve tan tierna ¿no crees Elli?"

"Si y la tía Elsa también, ojalá que así hubieran sido esos días para ellas cuando tenían esa edad"

"Lástima que no"

Al día siguiente, cuando las dos hermanas despiertan tienen nuevamente sus edades correctas.

"Lástima" opina Anna "Fue bonito mientras duró"

"Lo malo es que no podía durar por mucho, pero me alegro de que al menos hayamos tenido la oportunidad de disfrutarlo. Además nuestros hijos nos necesitan"

"Eso sí, verlos a ellos divertirse me hace sentir tan bien como si hubiéramos sido nosotras de chicas"

Luego de haber tenido este grandioso día juntas, las hermanas se veían más felices de lo que eran antes, pues de alguna forma, por extraño que parezca habían tenido una segunda infancia, aunque fuera sólo por un día.

Algunos días después de esto Liv había inscrito a su hija en un club de buenos modales y etiqueta para niños de su edad.

"No mami, no puedes obligarme a ir y punto"

"¿Por qué no quieres ir muñequita?"

"Porque va a estar ese tarado de Gideon y yo lo odio"

"Helena te he dicho cientos de veces que una dama no anda por la vida diciendo majaderías"

"Bueno, va a estar Gideon y yo no quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que él"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque me molesta siempre que puede, es muy detestable"

"Oh, seguramente es porque le gustas"

"¿Qué? Yo diría que más bien es porque me odia, si le gustara me trataría bien"

"Es que con los niños es diferente, molestando a la niña que les gusta es su forma de conquistarla"

"Pues que tontos son los niños"

"Yo pasé por una experiencia igual a la tuya cuando tenía tu misma edad, él era un heredero de Márquez y cada que nos veíamos me hacia sufrir, pero con el pasar del tiempo y cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron nuevamente él estaba muy cambiado y me trató igual que a una reina y un día de buenas a primeras me declaró su amor con un bellísimo ramo de flores y me confesó que estaba loco por mí desde la primera vez que me vio"

"¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¿Le arrojaste las flores a la cara y le diste una tremenda bofetada?"

"Claro que no ¿Qué clase de incivilizada crees que soy para que reaccionara de ese modo?"

"Bueno, pues es que eso seria lo que yo hubiera hecho"

"Definitivamente que hago muy bien en traerte a esta escuela, espero que por fin puedas cambiar esos instintos agresivos y los remplaces por paciencia y buen comportamiento"

"Pero y ¿Qué paso después? ¿Fueron novios?"

"Ya sé a donde vas con esa pregunta, te urge ir a contarle todo a tu papá ¿no es así jovencita?"

"No ¿Cómo crees?"

"No te conociera, pero en fin, te contaré, en esa época yo aun era muy joven y no estaba lista para dar ese gran paso"

"¿Lo rechazaste como una mosca? Me parece que fue una muy buena venganza"

"Entiende que para ese momento él ya había cambiado"

"¿Entonces si te gustaba?"

"Cuando lo volvía a ver se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto, mi corazón latía muy rápido cuando estaba junto a él"

"¿Ósea que ese tal Márquez pudo haber sido mi papá?"

"En realidad lo dudo, lo que siento por tu padre es algo muy especial que nunca he sentido, ni sentiré por nadie más"

"Que bonito"

"A lo que voy con eso es que aunque tú no lo creas posible puede ser que Gideon esté enamorado de ti"

"Puaj... pero si es así, lo único que me alegra es que en un futuro tendré la oportunidad de rechazarlo como tú hiciste con el tonto que te molestaba"

"Aich Helena no entendiste el concepto, pero en fin, ya llegamos, te portas bien"

La niña bajo del carruaje, el lugar era la casa de una conocida de la familia, la cual había acondicionado como una escuela.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo se supone que voy a estar aquí?"

"Descuida, sólo se trata de unas sencillas leccioncillas de un par de días, volveré por ti a las 3:00 pm"

Con una libreta en mano la sabionda entró a sus aburridas clases, las cuales comenzaron con repasos por la historia de la realeza en Noruega.

Luego de esta clase su maestra los dejó salir un rato al jardín para que hicieran lo mejor presentable posible un árbol genealógico de la familia real de la que habían conversado.

"Me quedó hermoso, creo que obtendré sobre saliente con esta obra de arte"

"Escucha mocosa" le dice su némesis jalándola de la ropa para acércasela amenazante "Si me haces una excelente imitación de un perro salchicha no romperé tu estúpido trabajo"

"Ya te dije que no me das miedo" y diciendo esto le dio un fuerte pisotón "Dame mi trabajo tonto"

"Ahora si te lo buscaste" furioso rompió en pedazos el trabajo de la niña y se alejó burlonamente

"¡Esta me la vas a pagar ¿me escuchaste tonto? Me las pagarás, haré que te arrepientes por haberte topado en mi camino!"

En ese momento la maestra se acerco por detrás suyo.

"Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una niña majadera y buscapleitos?"

"Pero... yo no... él es..."

"Te tendré que dar un escarmiento, toma, es una nota de mal comportamiento y la quiero para mañana firmada por tu madre"

"Rayos" se alejó la niña muy fastidiada "Le hubiera mostrado mi trabajo hecho pedazos, no puede ser que sólo me quedé balbuceando como una tonta"

"Vaya" dice Gideon acercándose "¿Te dieron nota de mala conducta? Mira en cambio la mía: _Perfecta conducta y comportamiento_" le presume su nota y vuelve a retirarse

"¿Ah si? ¡Pues déjame decirte que son puras mentiras, todo es falso, a pesar de que los adultos piensen lo contrario tú no eres nada más que un descerebrado bueno para nada!"

Nuevamente la maestra se aproximó a ella.

"¿Otra vez con lo mismo señorita Westerguard? Empiezo a creer que me terminaré mis notas de mal comportamiento con usted" dice entregándole otra

Más tarde, Helena y su madre volvían en carruaje a la villa.

"¿Pero qué? ¿Mal comportamiento? Pero Helena ¿Cómo es posible?"

"No fue mi culpa mami, fue ese tarado de Gideon"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no digas malas palabras? Recuerda que no es propio de una dama"

"Pues en este momento no me importa serlo, Gideon rompió mi trabajo que me costó tanto hacer y por eso me enojé y comencé a gritarle y la maestra en vez de hacer justicia me dio esta estu..." No pudo terminar porque su madre la veía a punto de regañarla nuevamente "Esta odiosa nota y a él en cambio le dio una de perfecta conducta ¿no es de lo más injusto?"

"Mira hija, si no puedes llevarte bien con ese niño, pues entonces ignóralo, lo que él quiere es llamar tu atención con sus vagancias y eso es exactamente lo que está obteniendo de ti, mejor para la próxima sólo ignóralo y verás como no te pasa nada"

"Esto no se va a quedar así, voy a vengarme de ese tonto, no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya como si nada"

"Hija mejor olvídalo, no puedes cambiar las cosas, entiende que este día no se puede reiniciar para que puedas cambiar las cosas a tu antojo"

"¿Sabes? Creo que acabas de darme una idea brillante"

"¿Ignorar a ese muchacho y continuar con tu vida?"

"Digamos que si"

Más tarde, en su habitación la niña se reunía con sus amigos trolls.

"¿Por qué nos llamaste con tanta urgencia pequeña?" Le pregunta Luminara

"Porque quería que me ayudaran con un conjuro, estaba revisando el libro de hechizos y encontré uno llamado _Deja-vu_ que le permite a uno reiniciar un evento de su vida que quiera cambiar"

"Pero ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó para que quieras reiniciar algo con tanta urgencia?"

"Quiero cobrar venganza contra Gideon y para eso necesito cambiar todo lo que pasó en el día de hoy"

"Pero Helenita, debes saber que alterar el tiempo y el espacio debe de ser por un mejor motivo que ese"

"Bueno maestra sólo considéralo como una práctica para cuando me convierta en una hechicera profesional"

"Concuerdo con la pequeña" dice Oppker "Si esto será un ensayo mejor que comience con algo sin importancia que no tenga fuerte repercusiones en su vida o en las de los que la rodean"

"Muy bien, creo que tienen razón, pero en esta ocasión te supervisaremos de principio a fin, no queremos otro percance como el de el otro día"

"Aunque fue un terrible error tuvo algo rescatable, Elsa y su hermana pudieron revivir su infancia por un día entero"

"Si, ese fue un muy bonito regalo de tu parte, pero como ya viste esto puede ser peligroso y el que juega con fuego puede terminar quemado"

"Por eso, para evitar quemarme los tengo a ustedes, je je. Bien, comencemos con este gran día, que espero que sea el mejor de todos"

Momentos después ya habían terminado con el conjuro.

"Por fin está listo, toma tu reloj de bolsillo mágico para repetir las cosas" le dice su maestra

"Quien lo use puede repetir cualquier evento" agrega el troll rebelde

"Cuando no te guste algún resultado, sólo ajustaras el reloj a la hora que quieres volver, le darás cuerda y listo"

"Genial, creo que lo probaré ahora" y diciendo esto la sabionda salió al comedor y se acabó todos los pastelitos que estaban acercados para hasta la cena

"Helena ¿te comiste tú sola todos los pasteles que preparé?" La regaña su madre entrando de repente

"Bueno... si ¿hice mal?"

"Claro que si y ahora mismo vas a recibir un castigo"

"En realidad yo creo que no" y dándole cuerda a su reloj regreso al momento en que estaban intactos todos los pastelitos "Cielos, esto es fabuloso. Muy bien, vamos a repetir este día y hagámoslo bien"

Y con la ayuda de su reloj mágico, regresaron al momento en que Gideon iba a quitarle su trabajo.

"Escucha mocosa, si me haces una excelente imitación..."

"De perro salchicha ¿no es así?" Y diciendo esto abre una caja de la cual sale un furioso perro salchicha y ataca al bravucón "Nada más que olvidé decirte que tiene rabia, así que no dejes que te muerda, auch, ya es tarde"

"¿No crees que fuiste demasiado lejos Helenita?" Le dice su maestra

"¿Si verdad? Bueno supongo que le aplicaré una venganza menos cruel"

Y volviendo nuevamente en el tiempo regresó al momento en que Gideon apenas se acercaba a ella.

"Voy a mojar a ese tonto con este globo lleno de agua muy fría, je je, si que se llevará una gran sorpresa"

Pero la puntería de la sabionda no era muy buena (A diferencia de como sería en el futuro, una de las mejores arqueras de su época) y el globo terminó dándole a un árbol por lo que tuvo que repetir su lanzamiento con su reloj, pero nuevamente falló y el globo le dio a otro niño que trabajaba en su árbol genealógico de la realeza, una vez más lo intentó y le dio por error a la maestra, hasta que por fin logró su objetivo, el globo le dio a Gideon y este termino todo empapado y maldiciendo a quien fuera que lo ataco.

"Lo hice ¿vieron? le di su merecido a ese tonto"

"Y ahora que cobraste venganza ¿dejarás que los demás eventos de este día sigan su curso normal"

"¿Pero qué dices maestra? Si todavía tengo que hacer que esa mala imitación de profesora me las pague todas juntas"

"Helenita ¿no te parece que vas a llegar muy lejos con todo esto?"

"Descuiden, solamente le voy a entregar unos reportes como esos que ella me dio"

"Bueno, ya qué"

Más tarde, todos los niños entregaban sus trabajos.

"Muy bien hecho Westerguard, tu trabajo es uno de los mejores que me han entregado"

"Gracias maestra, pero quisiera hacerle unas observaciones en cuanto a lo buena que ha sido como educadora desde mi punto de vista" Dijo la niña entregándole un 9 por calificación.

"¿Qué? ¿Un nueve?"

"Por discutir, tiene un ocho" Dijo la sabionda entregándole otra nota.

"Pe... pe..."

"Por balbucear tiene siete"

"Pequeña malcriada"

"Por insultarme tiene cinco" Dijo la niña dando media vuelta.

"Creo que es hora de mi venganza, comenzaré por decomisar tu ridículo reloj" Dijo Gideon arrebatándoselo.

"¡Noo!" Exclamó la niña.

Pero el bravucón accionó el reloj repitiendo los últimos segundos

"Comenzaré por decomisar tu ridículo reloj" Volvió a decir Gideon "Pero ¿Qué? ¿Un dejá vu? Da igual" Agregó escapando con el reloj.

"Oh no" Exclamó la niña corriendo tras él "¿Qué pasaría si...?"

En ese momento Gideon accionó el reloj y volvieron al momento en que él acababa de romper el dibujo de la niña.

"Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una niña majadera y buscapleitos?" Dijo la maestra

"Pero... yo no... él es..." Tartamudeó la sabionda.

"Que raro, esto" Dijo Gideon accionando el reloj de nuevo.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una niña majadera y buscapleitos?"

"Pero... yo no... él es..."

"Me parece muy..." Y de nuevo lo accionó.

"¿Una niña majadera y buscapleitos?"

"Pero... yo no... él es..."

"Familiar" Dijo Gideon y de inmediato hizo una maligna sonrisa accionando el reloj y volviendo al momento en que la sabionda hizo que el perro salchicha lo atacara, pero en esta ocasión, el animal la atacó a ella.

"¡Ahhhh"

Gideon accionó el reloj una vez más, repitiendo el momento, pero en esta ocasión eran 2 perros los que atacaban a la niña.

"¡Ahhhhh!"

De nuevo lo accionó y ahora eran tres perros.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Una vez más lo activó y un ejército de perros atacó a la niña.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Logrando escapar, la sabionda se ocultó.

"Cielos, descubrió como funciona, maestra, tiene que hacer que Gideon no pueda usarlo"

"No puedo" Dijo Luminara "Quien traiga el reloj, tiene el control, la próxima vez, hay que hacer que estos artefactos, sólo puedas usarlos tú"

"Espera ¿La próxima vez? Lo tengo. Maestra hay que duplicar el reloj deja vu..."

"Ajam" Tosió la troll.

"Que sólo sirva conmigo" Agregó la sabionda"

De inmediato apareció un nuevo reloj mágico.

"Ahora repitamos el momento en que ese tonto se apodera de mi reloj mágico anterior" Dijo la niña accionando su nuevo artefacto.

"Empezaré por decomisar tu tonto..."

"¡Hey!" Exclamaron ambos cuando Gideon descubrió lo que estaba pasando "¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

De nuevo el perro salchicha atacó a Gideon.

"¡Ahhhhh!"

Pero este accionó su reloj y ahora el perro atacó a la sabionda.

"¡Ahhhhh!"

Pero esta también activó su reloj y ahora ambos aparecieron rodeados de perros salchichas y fueron atacados por estos.

"Esto duele bastante y creo que no estamos llegando a ningún lado" se quejó la niña

"Es que mientras tenga el otro reloj puede repetirlo todo tan rápido como tú"

Furioso Gideon activó el reloj y frente a Helena apareció un enorme oso furioso que se abalanzó a atacarla, pero activando su reloj alcanzó a quitarse sin sufrir ningún daño.

Y fue ahora el bravucón quien apareció a punto de ser atacado por un gorila, pero también activando su reloj evitó salir lastimado.

Ambos quedaron junto a un pie grande y al activar los relojes una vez más, quedaron lado a lado con un abominable hombre de las nieves.

"Bienvenidos al Himalaya" Dijo el monstruo.

"Ríndete mocosa, voy a salirme con la mía por siempre con mi increíble reloj de repeticiones"

"Sigue soñando tonto, el mío es mucho mejor que el tuyo, que me puse exactamente a las 10:30, esta hecho de oro y por lo tanto su poder es ilimitado y lo mejor de todo, tú no puedes quitármelo"

Deseoso por obtener ese fantástico reloj Gideon regresó a la hora señalada por su némesis.

"Estupendo, 10:30, ahora sólo tengo que conseguir el mejor reloj"

Pero la sabionda ya lo esperaba y de inmediato hizo el cambio de relojes, sin saberlo el bravucón quiso repetir el momento en que un caballo desbocado se dirigía hacia él, pero el reloj no le obedeció y terminó recibiendo una fuerte coz que le causó un desmayo de varias horas.

"Por suerte para ti pequeña Gideon piensa que sólo sufrió de alucinaciones durante su convalecencia" le dice Luminara

"Y tenemos los dos relojes sanos y salvos" dice Oppker

"Lo mejor será destruirlos para que no causen más problemas" agrega la troll "Lo único rescatable es que aprendiste una lección con todo esto"

"Así es" responde la sabionda "Que no se puede ser amo del tiempo"

"Me alegra que entendieras Helenita, ahora sólo échale ganas a tus estudios por el día que queda y verás que todo saldrá bien"

"Al menos algo bueno salió de esta locura, Gideon ya no va a estar en estas clases, ji ji ji"

Unos días después Elsa se hallaba en su oficina trabajando y Hans, aprovechando la ausencia de Liv le hacía compañía.

Mientras la reina intentaba trabajar, el pelirrojo la distraía constantemente con besos y caricias.

"¿Ya te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy?"

"Eso no funcionará esta vez" Dijo la reina zafándose "Tengo mucho trabajo por terminar y me estoy atrasando por tu causa"

"Liv regresará pronto, no son muchos los momentos en que estamos solos, debemos aprovecharlos al máximo, no sabes cuanto deseaba tenerte en mis brazos" Dijo el pelirrojo acerándose nuevamente y la reina ya no se resistió "Sabes bien que me amas"

"Claro que te amo Hans, eres cariñoso, un excelente padre y un valiente almirante, pero eres casado. Y no podré enamorarme de alguien más si sigo viéndote a escondidas. Deberíamos ponerle fin a nuestra relación"

"Sé que no lo dices en serio, hemos pasado muy bellos momentos juntos, tú me quieres y yo te quiero a ti, es algo que no podemos evitar. No es que un día despertemos y digamos, decidí que ya no quiero a esta persona, al corazón no se le manda ¿Como no puedo querer a alguien tan perfecto?"

"Definitivamente eres esa tentación que nunca pude evitar, ese torbellino que me hipnotiza, me atrae y me enloquece. Me enamoré de ti como se enamoró el Sol de la Luna, aun sabiendo que nunca pondrían estar juntos"

"Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma"

"Escucha Hans, ya sé que a veces me siento culpable, que a veces dudo de esta historia nuestra que para mí es una novedad y que nunca pensé que iba a vivir. Pero mis dudas desaparecen en cuanto me acoges entre tus brazos.

Quiero que entiendas que aún no sé muy bien cómo manejar esta situación, que me asusta el camino que pueda tomar nuestra aventura, pero que aún así estoy dispuesta a seguir viéndote y disfrutándote tanto como tú lo haces de mi. Y te tengo que pedir un poco de paciencia cuando me asalte la inseguridad.

Pero también tienes que saber que esa inseguridad desaparece en cuanto me estrechas en tus brazos, en cuanto consigo el momento para nuestros encuentros secretos, que son solo nuestros. Y eso hace nuestra historia más intensa, más de verdad y más auténtica, aunque a veces lo único que deseo es que el tiempo se pare y no tenga que separarme de ti nunca más"

"Tú que revuelves mis sentimientos en mi mar de pensamientos, pensamientos que me llevan solo a quererte mas cada día.

Cada instante que pasa sin ti es eterno, pero cuando estamos juntos es tan corto, lastima que las circunstancias no nos permitan tenernos mutuamente, yo te amo, eres el ser mas maravilloso que conozco, desde que me comenzaste a gustar no has dejado de vivir en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón, tu sabes que te amo a cada instante mas.

Eres algo muy importante para mí, no eres un juego ni nunca lo has sido, aunque el mundo entero se oponga, eres mi eterno amor secreto. Me transportas a otro mundo cuando te miro a los ojos y cuando pruebo tus labios, me encantan tus besos y tus abrazos..."

Justo cuando el encuentro se volvía más intenso, unos toquidos en la puerta los interrumpieron.

Ambos se separaron bruscamente.

"Adelante" Dijo la reina acomodándose el cabello.

"Acaba de llegar carta para usted Majestad" Dijo Kai entrando.

"Gracias Kai"

Hans por su parte de espaldas hacia Kai y mirando hacia el balcón, evitaba que notase su rostro cubierto de labial.

Después de entregar la carta, el mayordomo se fue.

"Carta de Francia, y tiene el sello de un amigo mío" Dijo la reina.

"Cielos, eso estuvo cerca" Dijo el pelirrojo quitándose los besos de la reina con un pañuelo.

"Me pregunto que dirá, espero que no haya sucedido algo malo" Dijo Elsa abriendo la carta "Hans, te falta quitarte un poco de labial del cuello"

"Vaya, eres toda una traviesa"

"Pues tú no te quedas atrás" Dijo ella leyendo la carta, pero de inmediato su semblante cambió a triste y Hans lo notó.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Malas noticias?"

"Las peores, mi buen amigo el Duque de Lafayette ha fallecido, tenía 77 años"

"Oí hablar mucho de él, fue un héroe de guerra, en la academia militar aprendí muchas de sus maniobras"

"Su hija dice en esta carta que murió mientras dormía, sin dolor ni nada"

"La muerte de los justos que le llaman"

"Debo ir a su funeral"

"Yo voy contigo"

"Créeme que me encantaría, pero no quiero despertar murmuraciones"

"¿Qué tiene? Somos amigos, vamos a un asunto oficial, yo te acompaño y acudo en representación de mi reino, es lo más natural. Además, no quiero que pases por esto sola, quiero estar a tu lado, sé que te pone nerviosa acudir a asuntos oficiales de esta clase y que te asusta viajar en barco"

"Gracias Hans, realmente lo aprecio, pero ¿Crees que Liv sospeche? Sería el fin de nuestra relación"

"No creo que sospeche, ya verás que todo saldrá bien ¿qué mejor para pasar tiempo de calidad contigo a solas que en la ciudad del amor?"

"Entonces empaca tus cosas Don Juan, porque zarpamos esta tarde"

Ajenos a esto, Andy y Helena discutían por apartar uno de los salones del castillo.

"¡Aléjate!" Exclamó la sabionda.

"No, tú aléjate, es mi turno en el salón campestre con los muchachos"

"¿Tu turno? Elsa me dio permiso a mí"

"Pero yo vivo aquí, así que fuera"

"Tú no puedes decirme lo que debo hacer" Gruñó la sabionda, pero justo cuando se disponían a atacar, la voz de Elsa los interrumpió.

"De hecho si puede, durante los próximos días Andy será el rey" Dijo la reina entrando acompañada de Hans.

"¿Yo?"

"¿Él? Papá ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Cumplirá las funciones de rey, mientras tu padre y yo vamos a un importante viaje a Francia"

"¿A Francia? ¿Van a visitar al viejo Marqués de Lafayette?"

"En realidad tenemos que asistir a su funeral, nuestro buen amigo ha fallecido"

"Me acuerdo de él, era un hombre sabio"

"Sí, fue buen amigo de tu abuelo, un héroe tanto de la revolución estadounidense como de la actual revolución francesa, justo y recto. Y ahora ha completado su parte del ciclo de la vida"

"Lamento mucho oírlo mamá ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?"

"Sólo unos días"

"¿Y yo voy a estar cargo? ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal? ¿No puede quedarse a cargo alguien más? ¿Tía Anna? ¿Kai? ¿El viejo que alimenta las palomas en el parque?"

"Tu tía aún está de viaje por otro asunto oficial y estoy segura de que Kai y Don Jarle tienen otros compromisos. Además no son ellos quienes serán reyes en el futuro. Loa miembros del consejo te apoyarán en lo que necesites. Entiendo como te sientes, al principio yo también me ponía nerviosa por gobernar"

"¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Para nada, no lo estoy. Bueno tal vez un poquito"

"Tranquilo, confío en ti" Dijo la reina posando su mano en el hombro del chico.

"Al igual que yo" Dijo Hans colocando su mano sobre el otro hombro de su hijo "Confío en que el elegido tendrá todo bajo control"

De inmediato la sabionda los miró recelosa y Hans agregó.

"Al igual que la iluminada" Agregó y la niña sonrió satisfecha.

"Sólo céntrense en mantener la paz y todo irá bien" Dijo Elsa.

"No te decepcionaré mamá"

"Lo sé Andy ¿O debería decir? Rey"

"Wow, que bonito se oye" Dijo el chico.

Mientras preparaba el viaje la reina conversaba con Hans y caminaba por las calles cercanas para despejar su mente.

"Es una gran responsabilidad"

"¿Estás preocupada por Andy? ¿O estás más bien preocupada por tu discurso?"

"¿Po... por qué iba a estar preocupada por eso?"

"Porque tienes que hablar en público y en francés"

"Sí, las tradiciones extranjeras"

"Y las tradiciones se toman muy en serio" Opinó Susanne acercándose.

"Créeme, lo sé, tiene que salir perfecto"

"Cierto, pero es sólo una frase:

"Para ti es fácil"

"Supongo que sí, pero es cierto que hablo francés con fluidez, así como el inglés, el español y un poco de portugués"

"Si Susy lo sabemos" Dijo Hans.

"Cuando lleguemos habré conseguido que hables como toda una francesa"

"Cosas como esta, casi me hacen desear no ser reina"

"Vamos Elsa, no creo que sea tan horrible" Dijo la muñequita.

"Tener que despedirme de un viejo amigo en un idioma que no entiendo del todo"

"Sí, esa es una labor desafortunada, pero tienes otras que son maravillosas, si me permites decirlo" Opinó Susy.

"Sí Susy, creo que a Elsa le vendría bien un recordatorio"

"Sí, por supuesto" Dijo entusiasmada la muñequita y comenzó a entonar una canción.

_"Todos en nuestro reino están ahí_

_Deseando tu llamada recibir"_

Al notar la presencia de la reina todos se emocionaban y se acercaban a hacer reverencias y saludarla.

_"Una visita tuya es honrosa así es,_

_Todos quieren pasar tiempo junto a ti._

_Esa es tu posición_

_La real tradición_

_Deleita las tierras del reino al ejercer_

_Las maravillosas tareas de reina"_

Mientras la muñequita cantaba , recorrían las calles y los súbditos, bailando hacían sus tareas diarias al son de su canto.

_"A los nobles de fuera has de acoger_

_A los héroes un título dar_

_Aprueba las leyes del consejo_

_Guía la construcción de mejoras_

_Reside eventos en el extranjero_

_Enseña a Andy a dirigir el reino_

_Escucha a la gente si ruegos traen_

_Detén un conflicto y mantén la paz._

_Esa es tu posición_

_La real tradición_

_Deleita las tierras del reino al ejercer_

_Las maravillosas tareas de reina._

_Limita las fronteras de nuestro reino_

_Vigila que no haya abusos del gobierno_

_Las quejas de los inconformes cesa_

_Y a los bebés en eventos besa"_

_"Siempre a Arendelle representar_

_A miembros de todos los estamentos __aconsejar_

_Ver a las personas celebrar" _Cantó Elsa

_"Y a los maleantes a la horca enviar"_

"Eso suena más bien mal"

"Pero a veces escarmiento se debe dar a los demás

_Esa es tu posición"_

_"La real tradición" _Cantó Elsa

_"Deleita las tierras del reino al ejercer_

_Las maravillosas" _Cantó la muñequita.

_"Las maravillosas" _Cantó la reina

_"Las maravillosas tareas de reina_

_Las maravillosas tareas de reina" _Cantaron ambas.

"Eso está mejor" Opinó Hans.

"Sí, gracias Susy, ya me siento mejor"

"Maravilloso amiga, bien, ahora en cuanto a tu acento en francés" Dijo la muñequita mortificando nuevamente a la reina. "Descuida, yo iré con ustedes y practicaremos"

"¿Tú irás con nosotros?" Preguntó Elsa.

"Claro, necesitan una chaperona que vigile que se comporten decentemente" Ambos la miraron sonrojados "Es broma, al contrario, voy para deshacerme de los mirones y que puedan pasar tiempo de calidad"

Luego de esto, la reina informaba la situación a los miembros de su consejo y los más ancianos no estaban del todo de acuerdo, pues bien sabían que el joven príncipe podía ser sumamente irresponsable.

"¡¿EL JOVEN ANDERS ESTARÁ AL MANDO DEL REINO?!" Exclamó uno de los que se oponían a esta idea "Mejor ahórrele el trabajo a nuestros enemigos y átenos de pies y manos a todos"

"Es una buena idea" dijo el chico para hacerse odiar "¿Traigo la soga?"

"Cálmense todos, sólo serán por unos días, yo volveré lo más pronto posible" les dice la reina "Además es tiempo de darle más responsabilidades a este jovencito y conocer los frutos que su preparación ha producido"

"Bueno majestad, si usted insiste, supongo que podemos arreglárnoslas sin usted por algunos días"

"Pero le suplicamos que no tarde mucho"

"Descuiden, se quedarán en muy buenas manos"

"Ajá" dijeron algunos en forma sarcástica

"Además estoy totalmente segura de que mi hijo no le va a fallar a Arendelle"

"Si usted lo dice majestad"

Momentos después Andy observaba como el barco con sus padres a bordo se alejaba.

"Oye Andy ¿Y si el barco se hunde y ya no regresan como tus abuelitos?" Preguntó Helena con tristeza.

"Esperemos que no sabionda, eso sería una terrible coincidencia"

"Además" Dijo Ellinor "En esta época del año, la posibilidad de que un barco se hunda por una tormenta es de, no recuerdo si de una en un millón o una en diez, millones, no estoy segura, pero el punto es que es muy poco probable que algo así ocurra"

"Si eso pasara, Andy sería rey permanente"

"No seas ave de mal agüero sabionda, ya verás que regresan sanos y salvos, todo estará bien"

"Sobre todo porque nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte"

A bordo del barco los padres de Andy disfrutaban de un bello atardecer en la popa.

"¿Sigues preocupada por Andy?"

"Sí, no sé si hice bien en dejarlo a cargo"

"Hey, nuestro hijo es un chico listo y valiente que combate fuerzas oscuras todo el tiempo, unos días a cargo serán pan comido para él"

"Eso espero, aunque igual me parece que es una carga pesada para un niño de su edad"

"Tal vez, pero en el futuro le hará bien, si considerara que fuera algo perjudicial para el chico, créeme que yo sería el primero en decirte"

"Gracias Hans, y gracias también por acompañarme"

"Es un placer, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, además, ya necesitábamos un tiempo a solas, sólo tú y yo"

"Y vaya que disfruto tu compañía"

"Y yo la tuya"

Cerciorándose de que nadie los miraba, el pelirrojo dio a la reina un apasionado beso, que ella recibió gustosa.

"Empieza a oscurecer"

"Y ya se empieza a sentir el frio, al menos para nosotros los simples mortales, quizás si nos acurrucamos, yo entre pronto en calor"

"No empieces con tus bromas"

"¿Cuáles bromas? Hablo muy en serio, nadie nunca lo sabrá, podemos pasar la noche juntos"

"Eso por supuesto que no"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no podemos llegar tan lejos"

"Pero tú me quieres y yo a ti"

"Pero tú eres casado"

"Lo sé, y yo amo a Liv, pero también lo que siento por ti es intenso y verdadero, créeme"

"Te creo Hans y te entiendo pero tú debes entenderme a mí, todo esto es nuevo para mí cada avance que damos en nuestra relación, es un sinnúmero de noches en vela que paso a causa de la culpabilidad que siento al involucrarme contigo que eres casado , además no estoy lista para ese paso todavía, es decir, yo nunca he... bueno conscientemente nunca he estado con ningún hombre"

"Lo sé, sólo con un canalla que te obligó a hacerlo"

"Creí que ya habíamos hablado al respecto, yo ya no te guardo rencor"

"Pero durante mucho tiempo lo hiciste, y con justa razón, no puede un tipo cometer semejante bajeza y luego esperar que le reciban con una fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora veo las cosas de una forma muy diferente, si hubiera pensado en ese entonces como lo hago hoy, nunca hubiera presionado las cosas tanto por ver a Andy como hice, quizás me hubiera alejado de sus vidas para siempre, ya no sé que hubiera sido lo mejor"

"Andy te admira y te quiere mucho Hans"

"Lo sé, es un gran chico, al verlo, por instantes llego a creer que no cometí ningún error, me alegro de tenerlo en mi vida, pero en otras ocasiones, al verlo me reprocho a mí mismo mis acciones, Andy se merecía ser concebido con amor, no por la fuerza, si Andy supiera, no sé si podría perdonarme, no sé si se decepcionaría al borde de ya no recuperarse nunca, no lo sé"

"Si bien coincido en que Andy es un excelente hijo, no puedo negar que tiene cierto temperamento que mezclado con sus poderes podría ser desastroso, Oppker me ha dicho que nuestro hijo se ha vuelto demasiado poderoso, más que yo, es un ser mágico con un poder, que pocas veces se ha visto, según me han dicho los trolls. Conforme crece, su magia crece también y sin el balance adecuado podría volverse una amenaza tanto para todos como para sí mismo. Sé por experiencia propia lo que la falta de juicio, puede ocasionar, sé lo fácil que es dejarse llevar por la ira y estar a punto de cometer un terrible error. Si yo traje un invierno eterno y casi mato a dos hombres, no quiero ni pensar lo que Andy con su poder y entrenamiento podría ocasionar. Por eso nunca debe enterarse de lo que sucedió, si lo hiciera podría enfadarse contigo, con aquellos que me acusaron injustamente de ser una mujer indecente, de Weselton, no sé, no sé en lo que su ira podría hacer"

"Concuerdo contigo, hemos mantenido el secreto tanto como hemos podido, supongo que no tendría por qué enterarse, lo que pasó ese día en el calabozo, es cosa nuestra y de nadie más. Pero el que te hayas bloqueado por unos instantes allá en el palacio de hielo, no te hace una mala persona y lo que pasó con Anna fue un accidente del cual tampoco eres responsable"

"Gracias Hans, yo tampoco creo que seas un mal hombre por tus errores del pasado, aún cuando algunos fueron mucho más grave que otros, el verte convertido en un hombre totalmente reformado y el largo camino que te tomó recorrer para lograrlo, es algo que me llena de consuelo"

"¿Y sabes que otra más?"

"¿Qué?"

"Dado el mal temperamento de nuestro hijo, creo que tienes razón, mejor me voy a dormir a mi camarote, no vayamos haciéndole un hermanito igual de gruñón y tendríamos el doble de problemas"

"Oh Hans eres imposible"

"Que descanses preciosa"

"Buenas noches Hans" Dijo la reina cerrando la puerta y permaneciendo embelesada por la proposición del pelirrojo y cuestionándose sobre si hizo lo correcto al rehusarse.

No muy lejos de ahí, unos hombres conversaban.

"¿Así que la reina de las nieves dejó su reino por varios días?" Dijo un hombre encapuchado y siniestro.

"Correcto señor y dejó a su mocoso a cargo"

"Excelente , prepara las tropas para atacar, tengo un asunto pendiente con ese niño"

"Pero ese niño es peligroso, también tiene poderes como los de su madre"

"Conozco bien a esos dos ¿Dudas acaso de mí? ¿De los poderes y beneficios que les he conferido?"

"Claro que no mi señor, tendré todo listo"

Mientras de vuelta en Arendelle, Andy dormía profundamente cuando de pronto su sueño fue turbado por unos toquidos a su puerta.

"Yo no lo hice, ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo Alteza, o más bien debería decir Rey Anders"

"Oh es cierto, mamá salió de viaje y me dejó a mí a cargo ¿Qué sucede Kai? ¿Hay acaso alguna emergencia?"

"No"

"Entonces ¿Cómo osas despertar a tu amado rey a las 5 de la mañana?"

"Usualmente su madre se despierta a esta hora y ordenó que le despertásemos temprano ya que ella asegura que tiene problemas para madrugar"

"¿Problemas? Para nada... zzzzzz"

"¿Acaso está roncando?"

"¿Roncando? Claro que no, es el sonido de mis ejercicios matutinos, saldré en un momento"

"Lo esperamos abajo para desayunar"

"Iré en seguida" Dijo Andy pero una vez que oyó a Kai alejarse se dejó caer sobre su almohada "Sólo cinco minutos más, hasta los reyes nos caemos de sueño"

Media hora después Andy bajaba corriendo terminando de abrocharse la camisa.

"Perdón, se me hizo tarde preparándome para mis deberes reales y reflexionando acerca de como dar lo mejor de mí a mis amados súbditos"

Todos los ahí presentes lo voltearon a ver de manera que el chico se dio cuenta de que no le creían ni media palabra, así que decidió cambiar el tema y suavizar las cosas.

"Mmmm, huele delicioso ¿Qué hay de desayunar?"

"Su platillo favorito, hot cakes bañados en miel y huevos con tocino"

"Esa es una buena forma de comenzar el día"

"Aquí tiene Majestad"

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Una lista de mis muchas virtudes?"

"Que simpático, no, es su itinerario"

"¿Mi qué?"

"Su itinerario con sus tareas agendadas para el día de hoy"

"Cielos, sabía que los reyes tenían mucho trabajo, pero no imaginé que tanto ¿Es muy tarde para cambiar de profesión o cajear con alguien Kai?"

"Lamento decepcionarlo, pero ese puesto no se canjea"

Mientras en el pueblo los chicos conversaban.

"… Y entonces la reina salió de viaje y dejó a Andy a cargo como rey temporal" le dice Ed

"¡Yujú! Ya estuvo, Andy será el jefe" Exclamó Ostein saltando.

"Eso ocurriría tarde o temprano" Opinó Ken.

"Apuesto a que será un rey estupendo"

"Andy sólo será rey mientras Elsa esté fuera" Dijo la sabionda un poco celosa de su hermano.

"No seas aguafiestas enana, esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo" Dijo el vago corriendo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Quiso saber Ed.

"Al castillo, debo ver al rey"

"Presiento que de esto no saldrá nada bueno" Exclamó Helena.

Por su parte su hijo caminaba nervioso por el salón principal indeciso sobre sentarse en el trono.

"Todo estará bien ¿Cierto? Es decir, soy el jefe de jefes, debería saber lo que hago, llevo toda la vida preparándome para esto. Oh rayos ¿Por qué mamá me tendría que dejar a cargo? Veamos, mi itinerario dice que debo sentarme en el trono y escuchar las peticiones de mis amado súbditos, sólo espero que vengan aquellos que me caen bien"

Por fin se decidió y se sentó inseguro. En ese momento entró Ostein y Andy fingió mucha tranquilidad y alegría.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí, si es mi viejo amigo el rey ¿Qué cuentas hermano?"

"Es rey hermano para ti" Dijo Andy siguiéndole el juego.

"Sí, si, lo que digas, así que tu madre te dejó a cargo, eso tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos"

"Así es, no veo motivo para sorprenderse, soy el futuro rey ¿O no?"

"Exacto, y como futuro rey puedes hacer lo que quieras"

"Siento decepcionarte, pero ser rey, no es sólo hacer lo que quieres"

"No digas tonterías, aprovecha el momento, tú eres joven y cool, no tienes que ser como esos reyes estirados y viejos que te precedieron"

"Creo que no lo había visto de ese modo"

"Eso es porque no me tenías a mí como tu consejero de más confianza, tú déjalo todo en mis manos. Te hace falta divertirte"

"Siento interrumpirlo joven Ostein, pero el Rey Anders tiene demasiados deberes y responsabilidades como para andar vagueando con usted"

"O vamos Kai, no seas aguafiestas, o quieres que Andy te despida"

"Lo siento, sólo la reina puede hacerlo"

"Bueno, Andy es el futuro rey y la reina lo dejó a cargo, tendrás que obedecerle en todo"

"Todavía no, y dejándose influenciar por malas amistades como tú no llegará a ser un buen rey"

"Oye viejo ¿Vas a permitir que te diga eso?"

"Gracias, Kai, puedes retirarte, lleva estos reportes que terminé de llenar al consejo"

Kai no tuvo otro remedio que obedecerle y tomando los papeles salió del salón.

"¿Vas a escuchar a un aguafiestas o vas a escucharme a mí?" Dijo Ostein.

Más tarde la sabionda necesitaba de la ayuda de Andy para una misión en el mundo mágico.

"No puede ser que tenga que pedir cita para ver a mi propio hermano ¿a qué hora se supone que va a recibirme?" Preguntó la niña a Ostein muy indignada

"Shhh, calla, no puedes andar por ahí exigiéndole a un rey, él te verá cuando lo considere más apropiado, oh, aquí viene ya"

"Descuida Ed, considera ese trineo nuevo un hecho" Dijo Andy mientras salía acompañado de Ed.

"Gracias Andy, caray, eres como una especie de Julenissen que concede deseos sólo con pedirlos" Dijo el joven recolector.

"Ahora, anunciando a su Majestad gobernador de todo Arendelle el Rey Anders V. Abran paso, abran paso al rey" Dijo Ostein.

"Majestad" Exclamó Olaf arrojándose a sus pies y la sabionda sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

"Olaf, no es necesario" Dijo Andy un poco apenado.

"Gracias Majes..." Dijo el muñequito a punto de ponerse de pie, pero Ostein lo detuvo en el suelo pisándolo sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

"Oye, eres el Rey, deja que se arrodille, todos tienen que arrodillarse, bueno, nosotros tus camaradas y ahora Lords, no tenemos que hacerlo"

"Es un placer Majestad" Dijo Olaf con la cara incrustada en el suelo.

"Olaf, levántate" Dijo Andy aún apenado.

"Sus deseos son órdenes" Dijo Olaf poniéndose de pie de un salto con su zanahoria nariz sumida y sobresaliendo por su nuca.

"Andy necesito hablar contigo en privado" Dijo Helena acercándose

"Es Rey Anders para ti, niña esta igualada, exprésate con propiedad" la regaño Ostein

"Está bien Ostein, es mi hermana"

"Como sea, no puede haber nepotismo, debe esperar su turno como todos los demás"

"Todo parece estar bien ¿Puedo llevarme a Andy por unos minutos?" Dijo la niña.

"El rey está muy ocupado, aún no hemos planeado del todo la mega fiesta de esta noche" Replicó el vago.

"¿Una fiesta? No sé si sea una buena idea, deberías pedir permiso a alguien o algo así Andy" Sugirió Helena.

"Helena, Andy es tu rey ahora, no tiene que pedirle nada a nadie"

"Excepto... cuando pido el informe matutino" Dijo Andy tratando de calmar las cosas "¿Ken?"

"Majestad, todo parece estar en orden desde los acantilados hasta el mar, los jóvenes están muy emocionados porque seas el rey en funciones, para variar, los pescadores no están riñendo por los mejores sitios para pescar, la construcción de la nueva línea del nuevo ferrocarril va de maravilla. Y ese es el reporte matutino de hoy"

"Interesante, gracias Ken" Dijo Andy.

"Sí, buen trabajo Ken" Dijo la sabionda con fastidio.

"Gracias por la oportunidad, mi rey" Y después dirigiéndose a la niña agregó "Y tú mi... ¿Helena?"

"Parece que no hay novedad ¿Puedo ahora sí hablar en privado con mi hermano?"

"Déjenos solos" Ordenó Andy.

"Ya oyeron, órdenes del rey, ahuequen el ala, todos fuera, vamos ¿Qué esperan? Quieren hablar a solas" Dijo Ostein echando a todo mundo.

"Vaya, no negarás que se toma muy en serio su papel"

"Lo que no niego es que ese vago busca beneficiarse a costa de otros como siempre, pero bueno, a lo que vengo es a preguntarte ¿Qué es tan importante que no has ido conmigo a nuestro patrulleo matutino en el mundo mágico?"

"Bueno sabionda, temo que no podré ir, tengo muchos deberes por aquí, tú entiendes, pero el Capitán te dará una mano, todo estará bien"

Ambos salieron a los salones y se reunieron con el resto.

"Capitán Escarcha"

"¿Si rey Anders?"

"Le encomiendo la misión de apoyar en todo a mi hermana, confío en su valentía"

"El primer decreto del rey Anders" Dijo Ostein.

"¿Mi primer decreto?"

"El primer decreto del Rey Anders, el Capitán Escarcha ayudará a Helena, en no sé exactamente qué, pero lo hará, así lo ordena el Rey" Dijo Ostein.

"Sí, así lo ordeno yo" Y después en secreto agregó "Den el patrullaje de este a Oeste y no de Oeste a Este, después vayan al sur y no al norte, hoy no es recomendable ir para allá"

"Andando capitán" Dijo la sabionda poniendo los ojos en blanco "¿Acaso acabamos de recibir una orden de mi hermano?"

"No, hemos recibido un decreto oficial"

A bordo del barco Elsa practicaba la frase que debía decir en francés.

"No, no, no, otra vez" Dijo Sussy "_Il y avait la bonté en lui"_

"_Il y avati la bonte en lu" _Repitió la reina con dificultad _"_Oh, mi francés está más oxidado de lo que creía, lo aprendí antes de que siquiera naciera Andy ¿Qué dices que significa esa frase?"

"Literalmente se traduce como: Había bondad en él, significa que era un buen hombre"

"Bueno, sin duda es cierto, Lafayette tenía mucha bondad en él"

"Ahora, sólo tienes que decirlo en francés"

"No puedo decirlo en francés ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no soy francesa, no es mi idioma nativo"

"Elsa, puede que no seas francesa, pero eres la reina, y como reina, se espera esto de ti" le dice Hans

"Y Lafayette era un buen amigo, se merece lo mejor, gracias Hans. Muy bien Sussy, una vez más"

Mientras en el mundo mágico, la sabionda y el capitán hacían la ronda de patrullaje.

"No tiene sentido ir de Este a Oeste y luego al sur nos tomará más tiempo, yo sugiero que vayamos hacia el norte"

"Eso no es lo que dice el decreto del rey Anders"

"Sí, si, el decreto del rey Anders, sólo lleva siendo rey un día, en cambio juntos llevamos más tiempo como guardianes mágicos. Andy puede decirme que haga algo, pero no puede decirme como hacerlo. Propongo que vayamos hacia el norte y terminemos más pronto el patrullaje"

"Muy bien ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

Momentos después ambos corrían por sus vidas a punto de ser arrollados por los gigantes que corrían la maratón.

"Quizás después de todo debíamos haber ido al sur" dice el capitán

Uno de los gigantes tropezó con ellos y pronto se hizo toda una colisión. Más tarde se reunían con Andy en privado.

"Parece que tuvimos un pequeño problema con el patrullaje ¿Puedes volver a armar al Capitán?"

Suspirando Andy lo rearmó.

"¿Un pequeño problema?" Dijo el rey con sarcasmo.

"No fue un desastre del todo"

"¿En serio? Porque a mí me parece que sí. Cinco atletas gigantes lesionados. Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso, admítelo, yo tenía razón y tú no"

"Yo lo admito Majestad" Dijo Olaf haciendo una reverencia.

"Quizás la próxima vez le hagas caso a tu rey sabionda"

"¿La próxima vez?"

"Sí, la próxima vez que te de un decreto obedécelo ¿O haz olvidado que soy el futuro rey y mi madre me ha dejado al mando?"

"Resulta difícil de olvidar"

De vuelta en el barco Elsa seguía practicando.

"_Il y avait la bonté en lui _¿Lo he dicho bien esta vez?"

"Cada... vez... mejor amiga" Dijo Susi con dificultad.

"Lo lograrás Elsa" Dijo Hans "Miren, hemos llegado a tierra, ahora continuaremos en tren.

"Es hora de usar este pequeño obsequio que me dieron los trolls" Dijo la reina.

"¿Y eso qué es?"

"Es un pequeño dige que si lo cuelgo de mi cuello, bloquea mis poderes y vuelve mi cabello castaño, así podré pasar desapercibida"

"En ese caso yo usaré un bigote postizo y así podremos pasearnos sin tener que escondernos o aparentar, y Liv nunca lo sabrá"

Más tarde ambos tomados de la mano subían al lujoso vagón. Creyéndolos una pareja, el personal les obsequió una botella de champaña.

"Esto es tan románico Hans, tú y yo solos, en este bello vagón de tren, disfrutando de una preciosa vista, sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en el que dirán"

"Concuerdo, estos días juntos nos caerán de maravilla" Dijo el pelirrojo sentándola en sus piernas y abrió la champaña.

Ambos brindaron y continuaron su camino en medio de besos y todo tipo de muestras de afecto, mientras Sussy exploraba el tren para dejarlos a solas.

Mientras un ejército invasor se preparaba motivados por el misterioso y siniestro desconocido que aseguraba conocer bien a Andy y Elsa y les había provisto de algunos artefactos mágicos para ganar y entonaban una canción mientras se preparaban.

_"En los reinos separatistas_

_Vivimos con todo placer_

_Y por eso en otros reinos,_

_La ley la podemos vencer"_

_"Sabemos muy bien lo que somos_

_No tenemos por qué obedecer_

_Y nadie nos manda a nosotros_

_No nos dicen que tenemos que hacer" _Cantó el líder.

_"Hay que atacar, hay que atacar_

_Nadie, nadie se va a salvar_

_Usando la magia negra hay que ganar_

_Hay que atacar" _Cantaron todos.

_"Y por eso estamos muy listos_

_Defendernos está en el plan_

_Sorpréndelos de improviso_

_Y fácil verás que caerán" _Cantó el líder.

_"Hay que atacar, hay que atacar_

_Nadie, nadie se va a salvar_

_Usando la magia negra hay que ganar_

_Hay que atacar, hay que atacar" _Cantaron todos.

_"Muy bien todos, escuchen bien_

_Al momento que estén ya dormidos_

_Sigilosos llegamos ahí_

_Y juntos como un gran trueno_

_Ganaremos ese reino para el oscuro"_

_"Hay que atacar, hay que atacar_

_Nadie, nadie se va a salvar_

_Usando la magia negra hay que ganar_

_Hay que atacar, hay que atacar" _Cantaron todos.

_"Esta noche atacamos"_

_"Hay que atacar, hay que atacar_

_Nadie, nadie se va a salvar_

_Usando la magia negra hay que ganar_

_Hay que atacar, hay que atacar" _Cantaron todos.

En Arendelle, ajeno a todo esto, el rey Anders se encontraba en una junta con los miembros del consejo.

"Y entonces Alteza, es decir, Majestad, como sus consejeros le queremos decir que las acciones de la reina, su madre han sido más que adecuadas para evitar una crisis y fortalecer nuestra moneda, por lo que estamos más que complacidos de su desempeño, al igual que lo están los súbditos"

El chico por su parte parecía poner mucha atención y tomar nota de todo, no dejaba de escribir en su libreta.

"¿Eh? Es decir, oh bueno, señores consejeros, eso suena genial, apuesto a que la reina estará más que complacida cuando lo escuche. ¿Tenemos algún otro asunto por tratar?"

"Ya hemos visto todo Majestad"

"Excelente, entonces creo que por el poder que se me ha conferido doy por concluida esta sesión" Dijo Andy quien en realidad no estaba tomando en serio en lo más mínimo la junta y se distraía dibujando a Rose sexymente vestida.

"¿Qué es esa música?" Preguntó uno de los consejeros.

"Parece venir de aquí mismo del castillo" Dijo otro.

"Suena como una fiesta" Agregó un tercero.

"¿Fiesta?" Preguntó Andy mortificado.

Al salir al salón del trono se encontró una mega fiesta con música y comida.

"Ahí está el rey, larga vida al rey" Exclamó Ostein un poco pasado de copas.

"¿Qué está sucediendo Ostein?"

"Oh viejo, llegas justo a tiempo, la banda musical acaba de llegar"

"Escucha no sé si sea una buena idea, creí que habías dicho que invitarías a mis amigos, y veo muchos desconocidos"

"Bueno, al final se presentó más gente ¿Qué esperabas? Eres muy popular viejo"

Jugando, unos chicos rompieron un florero.

"Oigan, oigan, más cuidado por favor, esto es un castillo no una buhardilla para vagos" Reclamó Andy.

Otros chicos más arrastraban un contenedor lleno de hielo y bebidas carbonatadas.

"Hey, hey que rayan el piso, tengan más cuidado por favor"

En el sofá un chico se propasó con una chica y ésta le arrojó el contenido de un vaso ensuciando el sillón.

"Escuchen, esto ya se salió de control, todos... todos vuelvan a sus casas, la fiesta se acabó, Kai, cierren las puertas"

"Si Majestad, me parece lo más sensato"

"Espera, no puedes hacerlo" Dijo Ostein jaloneándolo.

"Hey, creo que olvidas con quien estás tratando, claro que puedo terminar con esta fiesta, soy el rey"

"Serás el rey y todo lo que tu quieras" Le dijo Ostein en secreto "Pero yo sé de que pata cojeas, de la del baile. Baila Andy baila, baila Andy baila"

"Baila Andy baila, baila Andy baila" Decían los demás chicos a coro.

"No, no me doy por aludido, no me van a convencer"

"Baila Andy baila, baila Andy baila"

"Todos, todos escúchenme, regresen a sus casas"

Los de la banda comenzaron a tocar alegremente.

"Baila Andy baila, baila Andy baila"

"Esto es ridículo, no me voy a poner a bailar sólo para darles gusto ¿Si?"

"Baila Andy baila, baila Andy baila"

"Ed, ayúdame con esto"

"Ya no resistas Andy, si bien que te encanta mover el bote" Dijo el menor de sus amigos

"Hola Andy" Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"Oh... Rose"

"Lamento la tardanza, espero no haber llegado tarde"

"Oh, para nada, llegas justo a tiempo, yo sólo estaba, estaba..."

"Bien, jóvenes por orden del rey deben desalojar el castillo inmediatamente" Dijo Kai.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Rose desconcertada.

"Lo que Kai quiso decir, es que la noche aún es joven ¡A bailar se ha dicho!" Exclamó Andy. "Rose ¿Me concederías esta pieza?"

"Claro Andy"

Andy se sentía soñado bailando con la chica que lo volvía loco, sin darse cuenta de que había cierta personita que observaba muy celosa.

En las afueras de Arendelle un vigía notó unas extrañas luces que se acercaban por mar, y miró en dirección de ellas con su catalejo.

"Oh no"

De vuelta en el baile.

"¿Sabes Rose? Hay.. Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte, pero no he podido"

"¿Y qué es Andy?"

"Bien, pues yo... tú... nosotros... la verdad es que tú me gus..."

"¡Rey Anders! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Se aproxima un ejército invasor!" Gritó uno de los guardias entrando de improviso.

"¿Qué? Oh ¿Por qué a mí?" Se quejó Andy asombrado.

"Vaya forma de matar una fiesta" Se lamentó Ostein.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTA CAPÍTULO? ME GUSTA DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO, JE JE JE **

**AHORA UNA PREGUNTA PARA TODOS, PUEDEN RESPONDERLA CON UN REVIEW O EN EL FACEBOOK. **

**DE ESTA SAGA DE FICS ¿CUÁL HA SIDO SU CAPITULO FAVORITO Y POR QUÉ? ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS.**


	67. Chapter 67

**HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO HABERLOS DEJADO EN SUSPENSO, Y OJALÁ ESTE CAPÍTULO CARGADO DE ACCIÓN Y ROMANCE LES GUSTEL UNOS LECTORES ME PIDIERON QUE HICIERA VOTACIÓN SOBRE SI DEBERÍA CONTINUAR LA RELACIÓN SECRETA CON ELSA Y HANS, O DEBERÍA PONERELE OTRA PAREJA.**

**EN UN INICIO MI IDEA ORIGINAL SIEMPRE FUE DEJARLA A ELLA SINN PAREJA NI NINGÚN INTERÉS ROMÁNTICO PARA TRAMAS DE AVENTURAS FUTURAS, PERO LUEGO ME PARECIÓ QUE LA RELACIÓN ENTRE ELLA Y HANS SE IBA PROFUNDIZANDO CON EL TIEMPO, ADEMÁS DE LOS MÚLTIPLES LECTORES QUE PIDIERON HELSA.**

**USTEDES QUE OPINAN?**

**POR PETICIÓN DE OTRA LECTORA LES PASO LAS EDADES ACTUALES DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL FIC:**

**HANS: 36**

**ELSA: 34**

**KRISTOFF: 34**

**ANNA: 31**

**LIV: 31**

**ANGELITA: 18**

**OSTEIN: 16**

**HALDOR: 16**

**KEN: 14**

**ELLIOT: 14**

**ANDY: 13**

**BIRGIT: 13**

**ED: 13**

**ELLI: 12**

**KURT: 10**

**KRISTY: 9**

**HELENA: 8**

**Y AHORA LAS PRESPUESTASA SUS REVIEWS:**

**RAFI LION RED: ESPERO TE GUSTE LA ESCENA DEL BAILE QUE SUGERISTE, Y ACERTASTE ME BASÉ EN LA GUARDIA DE EL LEÓN, GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS ME ALEGRA OÍR QUE TE GUSTAN TODOS LOS CAÌTULOS. CLARO EN EL FACEBOOK PRINCIPE ANDERS DE ARENDELLE PUEDES SUBIR TUS DIBUJOS, YA QUISIERA VERLOS!**

**JASON AUDITORE: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, OJALÁ SIGAS COMENTANDO PARA SABER TU OPINIÓN Y SUGERENCIAS.**

**EL LEGENDARIO: LE ATINASTE, LO DEL RELOJ DE HELENA LO SAQUÉ DE LOS PADRINOS MÁGICOS, GRACIAS POR TUS SUGERENCIAS, SI LAS RECIBÍ, LOS REVISARÉ Y LO INCLUYO EN CAPÍTULOS FUTUROS.**

**JOAN: NO TE DECEPCIONES, ANDY Y BIRGIT SE HARÁN NOVIOS AL OS 18 AÑOS, DESPUÉS DE QUE EL ELEGIDO DE VARIAS METIDAS DE PATA. GRACIAS POR TU SUGERENCIAS, VI DR. STRANGE Y LA VERDAD ME GUSTÓ LA PELI Y YA SAQUÉ IDEAS DE AHÍ, JE JE JE.**

**LADY RAIN: GRACIAS POR SUGERIR LA CANCIÓN PARA EL BAILE, Y PRONTO VEREMOS SI DESCUBREN LOS DAGUERROTIPOS DE ANDY Y CUAL SERÁ EL CASTIGO QUE LE ESPERA.**

**ALARZAM: GRACIAS POR TU SUGERENCIA, A VER QUE OPINAN LOS DEMÁS.**

**SARADESTYLES: GRACIAS POR TUS BUENOS DESEOS, IGUALMENTE. Y NO TE PREOCUPES SI NO ADIVINAS LAS REFERENCIAS, EL OBJETIVO ES DIVERTTIRNOS.**

**WILDEST STORIES: SI, TIENES RAZÓN ANDY TIENE MUY MALA SUERTE, Y TAMBIÉN EN QUE ELSA Y HANS DEBEN AVANSAR MÁS EN SU RELACIÓN ANTES DE UN PASO TAN DELICADO.**

**SHERA: YA TE PUSE LAS EDADES DE LOS ERSONAJES. JE JE JE TENDRÁN QUE DESCUBRIR SI ANDY LLEGA A DECLARÁRSELE A ROSE.**

**ELSY19122013: GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, Y TIENES RAZÓN, ESTARÍA GENIAL SI ESTE FIC FUERA UNA SERIE DE TV..**

**DURAN-NOMO: GRACIAS, ME ALEGRA QUE TE PARECIERA BUENA LA IDEA DE REJUVENECER A ELSA Y ANNA.**

**TIME MASTER: QUE COINCIDENCIA, YA HIZO SU APARICIÓN EL ANTI ELEGIDO, UN SALUDO.**

**PASEMOS AL CAPÍTULO DE HOY:**

"¡Rey Anders! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Se aproxima un ejército invasor!" Gritó uno de los guardias entrando de improviso.

"¿Qué? Oh ¿Por qué a mí?" Se quejó Andy asombrado.

"Vaya forma de matar una fiesta" Se lamentó Ostein.

"¿Está seguro de lo que dice?" Preguntó Andy.

"Totalmente, son varios barcos con bandera separatista"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Exclamó Ed histérico y pronto todos los ojos se posaron sobre Andy.

"¿Po... Por qué todos están mirándome?" Preguntó Andy entre dientes y con una sonrisa fingida a Ed.

"Porque tú eres el jefe de jefes, a dirigir" Dijo el vago.

"Bi... Bien..." Tartamudeaba Andy sin saber que decir y observando el miedo en los ojos de los otros chicos "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" Pensaba asustado y con ganas de llorar.

En seguida volvieron a sus mentes las palabras de su madre.

_"Yo confío en ti Andy"_

Animado con la confianza de su madre, el rey suplente por fin habló.

"Sé que no he sido el Rey que debería haber sido, durante la ausencia de mi madre me dediqué a quedar bien con los demás y buscar ser popular, creo que me dejé influenciar y rompí la regla principal de un rey, no espero que confíen en mí, sé que no soy el líder que mi madre quiere que sea y que mi reino se merece, pero les aseguro que mientras yo esté al mando, no lastimarán a ninguno de mis súbditos. Una vez que tenemos una guerra sólo hay una cosa que hacer. Hay que ganarla. La derrota trae peores cosas que pudieran ocurrir en la guerra ¿Quién está conmigo?"

"Yo" dijo Ken

"Yo" agregó Ed

"Yo, yo, yo" Decían varias otras voces.

"Nosotros también estamos con usted" Dijo un soldado.

"En ese caso, este caso, tengo un plan... Rose, creo que deberías..."

Pero al volverse, la chica de sus sueños ya no estaba.

"Cielos ¿A dónde se fue?" Preguntó Andy desconcertado.

"Probablemente fue a esconderse" Dijo Ken.

"Lo cual me parece a mí lo más prudencial" Dijo el vago intentando huir, pero fue detenido de la ropa por Andy.

"Estableceremos un perímetro desde el muelle hasta la calle principal" tomando su roll de líder que solía asumir en sus misiones como el elegido, el futuro rey no tardó en idear toda una estrategia para ganar la batalla "Que las mujeres, niños, ancianos y enfermos se oculten aquí en el castillo, los demás prepárense para la batalla, no quiero civiles en las calles o serán blanco fácil"

Sin perder tiempo, la orden era obedecida.

Ajena a todo esto y molesta, la sabionda seguía hojeando su libro de hechizos en su cuartel general de mundo mágico.

"¿Qué tienes Helenita?" Preguntó Luminara.

"Nada, es sólo que no me gusta estar en Arendelle por ahora, con Andy como mandamas"

"¿Tu hermano y tú tuvieron una pelea?"

"Algo así, es que Elsa salió de viaje y tuvo la brillante idea de dejar a Andy como rey sustituto" Dijo la niña con sarcasmo.

"Eso no es tan malo, Andy necesita responsabilizarse no sólo del mundo mágico, sino también de su reino"

"Lo sé, pero Andy está dejando que ese vago de Ostein meta su cuchara, y se ha vuelto muy vanidoso"

"Eso es porque tu hermano es aún muy joven para manejar las presiones de gobernar el reino sin que se le suba la fama y el poder a la cabeza, pero estoy segura de que algún día será un excelente rey"

"Tal vez, pero eso sólo que" Suspiró la niña con fastidio "No me gusta recordar que Andy será rey y yo no lo seré"

"Pero tú no necesitas un título para ser una autoridad y toda una heroína"

"¿Tú lo crees?"

"Te lo puedo jurar"

"Gracias maestra"

"Además, no debe uno obsesionarse con el poder o la riqueza, ambicionar un trono ha hecho que hombres rectos cometan actos terribles, incluso matando a su propia familia"

"¿Matarlos? No, yo no quería matar a Andy, admito que en ocasiones quiero estrangularlo, pero sólo es de juego. Además, no creas que él está dando un gran ejemplo de liderazgo o algo por el estilo, está siendo un bobo como de costumbre, con decirte que hasta hizo una gran fiesta"

"Es precisamente lo que estaba viendo por mi bola de cristal" Dijo Oppker "Esa fiesta se salió de control tanto como la invitación a los 15 años de Rubí"

"¿Cuáles 15 años? ¿Quién es Rubí?" Preguntó la niña confundida.

"Oh, olvídalo Helenita, son locuras del futuro, pero ahora parece que las cosas se complicaron aún más, Arendelle está bajo ataque"

"¿Qué?" Exclamó la niña angustiada.

"Un ejército invasor los ataca, y tu hermano se prepara para defenderse, aunque detecto una gran fuente de magia negra muy poderosa y letal en las líneas enemigas"

"Resiste Andy" Exclamó la niña saltando por un portal de vuelta al mundo humano.

"Oppker, esta fuente de magia no es una común y corriente ¿Acaso es... es?"

"Si, el anti elegido, por fin hará su aparición en esta historia"

Mirando por su catalejo, Andy vio como los barcos enemigos se disponían a tocar puerto.

"Ay cielos, abuelos, échenme un ojo desde el cielo, espero hacer lo correcto ¡Ahora!"

A la señal de Andy los arqueros lanzaron flechas con fuego, que pronto prendieron varios de los barcos enemigos, los cuales ardiendo en llamas no tardaron en hundirse.

"Já" Exclamó Andy feliz desde las calles cercanas "Ahora debemos repelerlos, no debemos dejar que se internen en la ciudad"

"Ya oyeron hombres" Dijo el Capitán saltando al ataque.

Las flechas, no menos abundantes que un aguacero, silbaban conducidas por el viento y caían sobre el ejército invasor restallando y chisporroteando, algunas de estas encontraban un blanco y más de alguno caía al piso herido.

Había comenzado el ataque a Arendelle, pero en el frente enemigo no había ningún desafío; nadie respondía a las flechas.

De pronto, los invasores prorrumpieron en gritos agudos agitando lanzas y espadas y disparando una nube de flechas contra todo lo que se moviera. Pero antes de que las flechas pudieran herir a sus soldados, el rey puso una barrera de hielo que los protegió a todos.

"¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó Andy.

"¿Están bien, hombres?" Preguntó el capitán "Parece que no hay heridos señor"

"Con mis poderes tan geniales ganar esta guerra será pan comido, ya verán que estaremos bien"

Resonaron las trompetas de bronce. Los enemigos se abalanzaron en una marejada violenta hacia la explanada que daba al castillo. Era un ejército de hombres armados hasta los dientes y montañeses salvajes de las Tierras Oscuras. Vacilaron un instante y luego reanudaron el ataque. El resplandor fugaz de un relámpago iluminó en los cascos y los escudos una insignia siniestra.

"Preparen los cañones" Dijo Andy analizando al enemigo.

"Si señor"

"Disparen a mi señal"

Los soldados iban y venían preparando los cañones de defensa que tenían en puntos estratégicos de la montaña más cercana.

"Preparados" Dijo Andy observando el avance de sus oponentes "¡Fuego!"

El estruendo de los cañones resonó, los invasores titubearon, se desbandaron y emprendieron la fuga; pero en seguida volvieron a la carga, dispersándose y atacando de nuevo, y cada vez, como una marea creciente, se detenían en un punto más elevado.

"Esto no tiene sentido, esos disparos de los cañones no ocasionaron bajas considerables, esa descarga debió matar a decenas" Dijo Andy desconcertado "Creo que es hora de congelar las cosas un poco" Agregó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzó a lanzar rayos congelantes, los cuales no surtían efecto alguno.

"Las armaduras mágicas que diseñó están siendo muy útiles mi señor" Dijo el líder de los atacantes a su misterioso patrocinador.

El hombre no respondió nada, desde la lejanía observaba fijamente al joven príncipe quien intentaba desesperadamente defender su reino.

"Prepárense para recibirlos" Dijo Andy al ver a los soldados enemigos muy cerca y creó una espada mágica de hielo y dirigiendo el ataque saltó sobre sus contrincantes.

Algunos enemigos avanzaban por las calles saqueando lo que podían.

"¿Qué hacemos Ken? ¿Qué hacemos?" Exclamó Ed zangoloteándolo.

"Creo que tendremos que pelear, vamos Ed, debemos defender a nuestras familias"

"Tienes razón ¡A la carga!" Gruñó Ed saltando de su escondite seguido de Ken y amenazando a unos soldados enemigos que eran rudos y grandes.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritaron Ed y Ken corriendo de regreso por donde habían venido huyendo de los soldados.

"Uf, que cerca la vimos" Dijo Ed una vez que ambos se escondieron dentro de un par de barriles.

"Tenemos que usar la astucia y no la fuerza bruta o nos ganarán fácilmente"

"Bien, si tienes un plan, yo te sigo"

"Estoy pensando" Mirando la casa del herrero, que era la de la familia de Haldor el bravucón, una idea vino a su mente "Creo que tengo un plan, los atraeremos hacia ahí y les dejaremos caer hierro recién fundido"

"Es un buen plan, me agrada ese plan, pero ¿Cómo haremos para que se paren justo ahí?"

"Porque tú serás la carnada que los atraerá"

"¿Qué yo qué?"

"Vamos viejo, no disponemos de mucho tiempo"

"¿Por qué no eres tú la carnada?"

"Porque soy más fuerte que tú, tú no podrías sostener el contenedor mucho tiempo, estarás bien"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque sé que cuando te asustas corres como el viento y ni quien te pueda alcanzar"

"No sé si tomar eso como un cumplido o como una ofensa"

"Anda, date prisa, ayúdame a preparar todo, hay que encender la lumbre, que arda"

Sin pérdida de tiempo, prendieron el fuego y prepararon la trampa.

Ajenos a todo esto, Elsa y Hans recorrían la campiña francesa a bordo de un lujoso reservado dentro del vagón de un tren.

"Creo que esa nube tiene forma de un conejito" Dijo la reina señalando una nube

"Cierto, y aquella parece un caballo que galopa a toda velocidad"

"Se parece a Citrón ¿Crees que él nos delate?" Bromeó la reina

"Descuida, siempre ha sido muy discreto, je je je"

"Menos mal, ji ji, oye Hans ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo hubieran sido nuestras vidas si las cosas hubieran sido distintas entre nosotros dos?"

"En ocasiones me lo he preguntado y creo que no me alcanzará la vida para reprocharme mis acciones del pasado, aunque tú me honras con tu perdón y muestras una compasión que en ocasiones me cuestiono si realmente merezco. Me alegra que fue en parte gracias a ti que cambié"

"Me das demasiado crédito"

"No, hablo en serio, gracias a ti, a Liv y por supuesto a Helenita y Andy fue que dejé atrás el hombre que alguna vez fui"

"Cambiaste, y eso es lo que realmente importa"

El tren detuvo su camino y después de viajar un poco en diligencia, llegaron a una lujosa casa donde se hospedarían a pasar la noche antes de seguir el viaje.

"Espero que estés cómoda aquí, me pareció el lugar apropiado para pasar la noche, es propiedad de mi amigo John y descuida, le expliqué la situación, y él es muy discreto, no nos delatará"

"Excelente porque sólo eso nos faltaría, un escándalo real"

"Relájate, nadie nos conoce"

"Iré a cambiarme y bajaré para cenar"

"Me parece perfecto, habrá un baile, y me encantaría que me concedieras esa pieza"

"Claro Hans, unos minutos" Dijo la reina cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

De vuelta en Arendelle, las trompetas enemigas resonaban y Ken y Ed se preparaban para llevar a cabo su plan.

"Oigan usted ¿Podría aclararme una duda?" Dijo Ed a uno de los soldados enemigos "¿Su cabecita le quedó muy chica a ese cuerpesote o su cuerpesote le quedó muy grande a su cabecita?"

"¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Pagarás por tu insolencia, te desollaré vivo!"

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó Ed esquivando la espada del hombre y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ken por su parte, desde la azotea de la casa vio venir a Ed corriendo y se preparó para verter el contenido del caldero.

"Espero no me falle el cálculo o terminaré calcinando a Ed con este hierro fundido"

"¡Cuando quieras Ken!" Gritó Ed corriendo a toda velocidad.

Justo a tiempo, Ken vertió el hierro fundido sobre sus enemigos, a los cuales las armaduras mágicas no protegieron del todo y corrieron a toda velocidad para curar sus quemaduras y quedaron fuera de combate.

"Já, y si quieren más nomás nos dicen" Fanfarroneó Ed.

"Fiu, creí que te freiría por error" Dijo Ken bajando de la azotea y reuniéndose con su amigo.

"Sí, yo también lo temía, pero les dimos su merecido a esos tipos, nadie se mete con nosotros"

Pero su celebración no duró mucho, porque ambos chicos fueron acorralados y amenazados por unos de los invasores.

"Bueno Ken, ahora que esto es el fin, supongo que ya no importara que te diga que fui yo quien se quedó con tu costal de canicas cuando las diste por perdidas"

"Así que fuiste tú..."

Pero no terminó de hablar, pues el ruido de las armas preparándose para disparar los hizo abrazarse del susto.

"Vamos Ed, empuña tu espada, si morimos lo haremos con honor"

Ambos chicos atacaron a los enemigos con las espadas que los soldados de Arendelle les habían dado para defenderse, pero fueron derrotados rápidamente.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacerles daño un brillo rosa golpeó a los atacantes, era la sabionda que llegaba a ayudar en la batalla.

"¿Helena?" Exclamaron ambos al ver que la niña también tenía poderes mágicos.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de ustedes!" Les advirtió la sabionda.

Defendiéndose con su espada los chicos lograron vencer a sus oponentes.

"Ay cielos, yo no quería matar a nadie nunca en la vida" Dijo Ed al ver la sangre en sus espada.

"Eran tú o ellos, descuida Ed, fue en defensa propia"

"Ken tiene razón, no fue tu culpa" Dijo la sabionda.

"¿Qué está pasando Helena? ¿Tú también tienes poderes mágicos?" Quiso saber Ken.

"Sí, pero es un secretito, no deben contarle a nadie"

"Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros ¿Cierto Ed?" Respondió Ken

"Sí. Pero ¿Desde cuando puedes hacer todo eso?"

"Desde hace unos meses para acá"

"Creí que tú no tenías parentesco con Elsa ¿Cómo pues tienes poderes mágicos?" Preguntó Ed.

"Es porque mi mamá bebió una pócima curativa cuando yo apenas iba a nacer"

"¿Tu hermano sabe de esto?" Quiso saber Ken.

"Sí"

"¿Eres una especie de hechicera o algo así?"

"Algo así, pero de las buenas, no de las que echan mal de ojo ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"Ninguna, ahora hay que correr"

El trío corrió por las calles.

"Esto queda entre ustedes y yo, nadie debe saberlo, mucho menos mi mamá" Dijo la sabionda.

"Prometido" Dijo Ken.

De vuelta con Andy, el misterioso líder a quien llamaban el Oscuro observaba la pelea desde la distancia, pero desapareció y apareció propinando un golpe a Andy en el estómago y haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

Adolorido, Andy se puso de pie enfrentándolo.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy tu peor pesadilla" dijo el misterioso hombre atacándolo nuevamente.

Andy alargó una furiosa estocada con su espada de hielo que por poco el hombre alcanzó a esquivar. El desconocido vio entonces que la cosa pasaba de broma, sacó su espada, saludó a su adversario y se puso gravemente en guardia.

El tipo arrojó su espada al suelo y por un instante Andy creyó que se rendía.

"Lárguense por donde vinieron y nunca regresen, se los recomiendo"

"El que tu madre te haya dejado a cargo no te hace realmente un rey"

"Soy el rey a cargo y voy a hacerles pagar cara la osadía de meterse con mi gente"

"Lo dice quien se la pasó abusando de su título"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Yo lo sé todo de ti"

"Pues entonces deberías saber también que a pesar de eso, le prometí a mi madre que mantendría el reino a salvo"

Usando sus poderes, pronto Andy aprisionó a su oponente con hielo.

"Ahora, ordénale a tu gente que se retiren antes de que te lastime"

Pero para su sorpresa, el misterioso tipo encapuchado se liberó despidiendo una onda de calor que derritió las ataduras de hielo y usó sus poderes de fuego para atacar a Andy, quien por muy poco logró esquivarlo.

"¿Eres un ser mágico?" Preguntó el chico desconcertado.

"No me ofendas, yo soy el destructor de todos ellos"

"Pues yo soy su protector y no te dejaré lastimarlos"

El atacante le disparó rayos de calor, y Andy disparando rayos congelantes, ambos rayos chocaron y el elegido se esforzaba por derrotar la magia de su oponente, pero ésta era demasiado fuerte y pronto el disparo enemigo lo alcanzó haciéndolo volar por los aires debilitado por el calor y chamuscado de la ropa.

Con un gruñido Andy se lanzó nuevamente contra él enfrascándose en una feroz batalla

Por su parte, Ostein se hallaba en la hacienda se su tío, y en compañía de los sirvientes, se disponían a defender su propiedad.

"Cielos tío, esto de vigilar y esperar a que nos ataquen me ha dado mucha hambre ¿No quieres un sándwich?" Dijo Ostein quien llevaba un atuendo de lo más ridículo, una armadura hecha a base de cacerolas de la cocina

"Déjate de tonterías ¿cómo puedes pensar en comida en un momento como este?"

"Debiste dejarme ir con mi tía, podría pasarle algo"

"Lo que quieres es irte a esconder en el castillo y coquetear con las chicas ¿No es cierto?"

"¿Yooo? El que siquiera lo pienses ofende. Es sólo que no me siento muy bien, hace un momento estaba bebiendo grandes cantidades de ron en la fiesta del siglo y ahora estoy tratando de aparentar estar sobrio mientras luchamos por nuestras vidas. Me pregunto si ¿Mis amigos estarán bien?"

"Dudo que esta pelea dure mucho, con los poderes que tiene tu amigo, pronto derrotará a los invasores"

"Oigo pasos mi señor" Dijo uno de los sirvientes.

"Parece que ya vienen, ya cruzan el corral" Dijo el tío. "No en mi propiedad"

Los soldados enemigos entraron y la pelea comenzó.

Ostein intentaba dispararles pero había ingerido demasiado alcohol y su puntería no era muy buena, así que dio un sorbo a una botella de ron y disparó de nuevo y al parecer el vino afinaba su puntería, pues cada que daba un trago al ron atinaba un disparo justo en un enemigo.

"Ahora si las cosas se están calentando ¿Quieren más de esto?"

Pero en el mismo momento dos atacantes cayeron sobre Ostein moliéndolo a golpes antes de que el aturdido muchacho pudiera defenderse.

"Ouch, ay, montoneros, así serán valientes poniéndose con un hombre ebrio"

Vertiendo el contenido de su botella sobre sus enemigos, les arrojó un cerillo encendido y los atacantes corrieron encendidos en llamas buscando agua para apagar el fuego.

Tambaleándose por la borrachera Ostein comenzó a tararear canciones de Chanicua Chulavista mientras por pura suerte iba esquivando los ataques de sus adversarios y haciendo que se golpearan entre sí. Y también él empezó a atinarles golpes derribándolos.

_"Oh, baby, baby_  
_How was I supposed to know_

_Hit me, baby, one more time"_

Con ayuda de los sirvientes lograron derrotar a sus enemigos. Pero Ostein seguía tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

"Tome eso, y eso y eso..."

"Muchacho espera..." Dijo su tío pero el muchacho por error le dio un golpe.

"Y un poco de esto y esto..."

"Espera no..." De nuevo quiso hablar el tío, pero de nuevo su sobrino le tiró un golpe.

"Que te esperes" Gritó el tío zangoloteándolo "Ya ganamos, ya los venciste"

"¿En serio? Fiu, vaya que fue difícil" Se quejó Ostein y debido al alcohol que había bebido vomitó sobre los pies de su tío "Oh que alivio, creo que ya me siento mejor"

Por las calles no muy lejos de ahí, alguien corría escabulléndose tratando de llegar al Castillo, era Angelita quien había sacado los ahorros familiares que tenían guardados en la tienda para evitar que cayeran en manos del enemigo, y ahora corría tratando de ponerse a salvo.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Te perdiste acaso preciosa?" Dijo un soldado enemigo acercándosele.

Angelita trató de escapar, pero llegó un segundo hombre y un tercero acorralándola dentro de un callejón.

La valiente muchacha intentó defenderse con golpes y patadas.

"¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí? Parece valioso" Dijo uno de los hombres arrebatándole el costalito que intentaba proteger.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, por esto podremos comprar varias botellas de licor para brindar una vez que nos apoderemos de este reino"

"Por favor, es todo lo que tiene mi familia"

"Entonces con mayor razón nos lo llevaremos, pero antes ¿Qué opinan si nos divertimos un poco con esta belleza?"

"Buena idea, pobres marineros como nosotros varios días en altamar y sin mojar" Dijo un tercero con ojos lujuriosos.

"Tengo carga para descargar" Dijo el tercero.

"No, por favor, no" Suplicó Angelita retrocediendo.

"Je je je a divertirnos muchachos"

"Aléjense no me toquen ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!" Gritó Angelita pidiendo ayuda mientras daba un puntapié a uno de los hombres en la entrepierna y corría.

Pero pronto le dieron alcance derribándola de un golpe y uno de los malvados le arrancó la blusa y la chica trataba de cubrirse.

"Pero que belleza de mujer"

"¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien que me ayude!" Gritó Angelita al ver que uno de los tipos se acercaba a ella y éste le dio una fuerte bofetada haciendo que le saliera un hilo de sangre por la comisura de la boca.

En ese momento el atacante hizo una mueca de dolor y cayó al suelo atravesado por una espada, cuando el sujeto cayó Angelita vio que era Ed, quien había llegado en su defensa.

"Aléjense de ella" Dijo Ed furioso.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿un mocoso quiere jugar al héroe?" Dijo uno de los hombres.

"Démosle una lección" Dijo el otro.

"¡Ed, ten cuidado!" Gritó Angelita.

El chico se defendió con su espada, pero los tipos pronto lo desarmaron.

"Te voy a sacar las tripas maldito mocoso" Dijo uno de los hombres.

Pero antes de poderle hacer algo, Angelita entró en su defensa encajandole al malvado la espada del soldado herido por Ed. Rápidamente Ed tomó la espada del segundo caído e hirió al tercer hombre.

"¿Angelita estás bien?"

"Oh Ed" Exclamó la chica sollozando.

"Tranquila, estoy aquí, toma cúbrete" Dijo dándole su chaqueta "¿Llegué a tiempo? Dime que no alcanzaron a poner sus sucias manos sobre ti"

"Gracias Ed, llegaste en el momento exacto, tú me salvaste"

"No debes estar aquí, ven te llevaré al castillo"

"Sólo vine por los ahorros de mi familia, no quería que cayeran en manos del enemigo"

"¡Ed!" Gritó Ken llegando a toda prisa

"De repente te nos desapareciste" Agregó la sabionda.

"Oí gritar a Angelita pidiendo ayuda y fui en su rescate, y creo que llegué justo a tiempo"

"Debemos volver al castillo, tenemos que saber de los demás" Dijo Ken.

Por su parte, Andy seguía luchando contra el misterioso oponente.

"Creo que ya empiezas a cansarte, anda suplica por tu vida y tal vez considere darles una muerte menos dolorosa a todos en tu miserable reino" Dijo el Oscuro.

Pero el desconocido a pesar de asegurar conocerlo, no sabía con exactitud con qué clase de testarudo tenía que lidiar, pues Andy no era hombre que pidiera merced nunca.

"Yo jamás haré tal cosa" Gruñó Andy.

El combate continuó, pues, algunos segundos todavía; por fin, Andy agotado dejó escapar su espada que un golpe rompió en dos trozos.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió un golpe de la espada flameante del hombre que le hirió en la cara, lo derribó casi al mismo tiempo todo ensangrentado.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó el chico quedando inconsciente.

Pero antes de que el Oscuro pudiera hacer otro movimiento, una figura rápida como centella llegó en su ayuda, era Rose, pero con su roll de la cazadora, la ninja experta combatiendo seres mágicos.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, viene Julieta a salvar a su Romeo"

Sin escuchar sus palabras la cazadora usando su lanza mágica comenzó a dispararle mientras que el Oscuro esquivaba los disparos sin ningún esfuerzo, y contra atacaba, Rose con sus acrobacias ninjas esquivaba también los rayos de fuego.

"Rose, Rose, Rose"

"¿Qué dijiste? No sé de que hablas, me confundes con alguien más"

"Oh no, sé exactamente quien eres" Dijo el oscuro acercándose.

"No des ni un paso más, te lo advierto" Dijo Rose amenazándolo con su arma.

Como no se detuviera comenzó a dispararle, pero sus rayos no afectaban al misterioso personaje, al ver esto, comenzó a usar las artes marciales para atacarlo ayudada de la agilidad y fuerza que le daba su traje ninja pero el Oscuro la sometió y le quitó su guante, revelando su marca de nacimiento.

"Suéltame" Dijo la chica jaloneándose.

"Yo sé exactamente quien eres y lo que has ayudado a hacer Rose ¿O debería decir Cazadora?"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Todo se revelará a su tiempo" Dijo soltándola y Rose sólo lo observaba desconcertada. "Pero tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño, estamos del mismo lado, tenemos un enemigo en común, los seres mágicos. Esa especie que mató a tus padres dejándote huérfana cuando sólo eras una babé. ¿Te sorprende que sepa todo esto? Oh, y sé mucho más, como que aún no eres oficialmente miembro del clan de los cazadores, aún te falta el requisito principal, matar a tu primer creatura mágica. Bien, pues esta es tu oportunidad, aquí tienes a esta escoria mágica" Dijo empujando a Andy con el pie "¿Qué esperas? Destrúyelo"

Rose sólo lo miraba perpleja ante la sugerencia de matar a su amigo.

"¿O acaso esto será amor? ¿Y crees tú qué él sentiría algo por ti si supiera quien eres en realidad?"

Rose no supo que decir ante esto, ya que era como si el tipo leyera su mente, ella sentía algo por Andy, pero su relación con él era algo imposible al ser ella una cazadora y él un ser mágico de los que debía aniquilar.

"¿No se supone que la regla número uno de un cazador es no titubear o mostrar compasión al momento de eliminar a un engendro mágico?"

Furiosa Rose se lanzó de nuevo al ataque contra el Oscuro y usando una de sus bombas anti magia, logró debilitarlo para después dispararle con su arma.

"Agradece que tú no eres mi objetivo o de lo contrario ya te habría destruido, pero aún no es el momento de ajustar cuentas con mis enemigos. El tiempo se acerca" Dijo el hombre desapareciendo en un humo mágico.

Andy empezó a recobrar el sentido y Rose se retiró saltando por las cazas, cuando el chico terminó de despertar alcanzó a ver a la cazadora que se alejaba corriendo.

"¿La cazadora? Debí saber que era parte de todo esto"

Tambaleándose se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo con la vista nublada por la sangre y sintiendo un intenso dolor.

Mientras en el campo de batalla.

"¡Síganme los que puedan! ¡El castillo está en peligro!" Gritó el Capitán Escarcha.

Y sin esperar respuesta de sus soldados, salió del grupo y se abrió paso a espadazos entre los invasores. Embestía con tal ferocidad que, una vez que derribó a dos guerreros enemigos, el resto se hizo atrás.

Varias decenas de soldados siguieron el ataque del soldado de nieve. Nuevos refuerzos separatistas les salían al paso, pero la determinación del Capitán era tal que enemigo tras enemigo caían bajo sus golpes.

La sangre fluía por el filo de su espada hasta llegarle a la mano y luego al codo. Tenía gotas de salpicaduras por el rostro y seguía firme, avanzando en dirección del Castillo. El resto de los soldados que le acompañaban había comprendido lo que ocurría y parecía haberse contagiado del mismo espíritu de rabia que empujaba al Capitán.

Afuera del Castillo, un batallón enemigo había logrado acercarse y con un tronco como ariete golpeaba la puerta del castillo Dentro se `preparaban para defenderse.

"Ay Elli, tengo miedo" Dijo Kristy.

"También yo, creí que los soldados se encargarían de ellos, que Andy con sus poderes nos salvaría a todos" Dijo Ellinor.

"Andy haría cualquier cosa por protegernos a costa de su propia vida, el que no lo haya hecho es quizás la señal de que está muerto" Opinó Birgit.

"¿Muerto? No, no, eso no puede ser" Exclamó Elli

"Andy" Sollozó Kristy.

"¿Alguien ha visto a mi bebé?" Preguntaba Liv buscando a su hija "¿Helena?"

"Seguramente Helena se unió a la batalla usando su magia" Sugirió Elli en voz baja.

El enemigo siguió golpeando la puerta y ésta comenzó a ceder.

"Ya están aquí"

La puerta se abrió pero las chicas arendelianas eran más rudas de lo que los invasores habían previsto y les dieron una paliza. Los soldados y demás hombres llegaron a darles una mano.

Andy logró acercarse y vio que el Castillo lleno de personas inocentes era atacado por los malvados. Con sus últimos esfuerzos logró cruzar la puerta.

"¡El príncipe Anders está herido!" Escuchó decir a un soldado.

El Oscuro entró al castillo, varios hombres intentaron hacerle frente, pero el villano los arrojaba por el aire. Incluso el capitán escarcha lo enfrentó, pero el malvado lo derritió con facilidad.

Con impotencia, Andy vio como su reino perecía sin que él pudiera evitarlo y en ese momento sus ojos vieron con horror como El Oscuro hería a Kai con una filosa espada.

"¡Kai, nooooo!" Gritó Andy creyendo que su buen amigo estaba muerto.

Al verse sometido a una situación emocionalmente estresante Andy no pudo soportarlo más y sintió como una extraña energía recorría su cuerpo, sintió que sacaba fuerza de flaquezas y ante el asombro de todos se volvió más musculoso, con cabello erizado color azul y ojos también color azul en lugar de verde.

Con su nuevo estado de niveles de poder aumentado, Andy comenzó a derrotar a los soldados enemigos fácilmente. de pronto era más fuerte y más ágil, con niveles de combate más agudos. Incluso sus rayos congelantes parecían más intensos.

Un misterioso brillo rosado llegó a ayudarle, era la sabionda, pero los demás no supieron de donde provino, sólo vieron como los enemigos se elevaban por los aires y eran golpeados contra el suelo.

Los invasores pronto empezaron a huir. Andy enfrentó al Oscuro en una lucha de poderes y esta vez si le dio batalla, ambos lucharon ferozmente.

"Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho" Dijo Andy peleando contra él.

"Ya llegará el momento en que nos veamos lacara y luchemos en serio. Por ahora puedes estar tranquilo"

"No dejaré que se salgan con la suya"

"¿Enserio crees que estamos interesados en tu patético reino? Tenemos un objetivo mucho mayor y más ambicioso. Y déjame felicitarte, has pasado la prueba"

Y desapareció, y con él, sus soldados. Andy corrió a la puerta del castillo y vio como también los barcos en que habían llegado los invasores habían desaparecido.

Después de momentos de tensión esperando algún ataque sorpresa o algo los minutos pasaron y los invasores no volvieron. Así que todos suspiraron aliviados. Más relajado, Andy volvió a su apariencia normal y exhausto por el esfuerzo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Andy!" Gritó Birgit arrodillándose a su lado. "Llamen a un médico, está herido, resiste Andy vas a estar bien"

Mientras tanto, de vuelta con Elsa y Hans.

"Te ves hermosa amiga" Dijo Susy emocionada "Pero deberías desabrochar un botón más para mostrar un escote ligeramente atrevido" Agregó desabrochando el botón mencionado.

"Oh Susy ¿Estás segura?" Dijo la reina sonrojada.

"Totalmente, soy una experta en el amor, con esto seducirás a Hans en un dos por tres"

"¿Seducir?"

"Claro ¿No amas a ese hombre?"

"Más que a mi vida, pero no estoy segura de que tan lejos debería llegar con él"

"Es sólo un escote amiga, es para calentar las cosas un poco, verás como Hans no quitará los ojos de él tratando de ver más"

"Si tú lo dices"

"Y este vestido remarca perfecto tu figura, tus curvas se distinguen muy bien y te hacen ver muy sexy"

"Susy, estoy nerviosa"

"Y no olvides los trucos que te enseñé"

"No estoy segura de querer usarlos"

"Oh por favor, será sencillo y ese hombre caerá rendido a tus pies"

"Por favor no sigas, Hans está casado"

"Pero tú lo amas"

"Y no debería hacerlo"

"Pero al corazón no se le manda, sé que tú lo amas con locura y él a pesar de amar mucho a Liv, también tiene fuertes sentimientos por ti. Ahora están solos, de incógnito, no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad"

"En algo tienes razón, no puedo negar mis sentimientos por él, rara vez podemos vernos a solas, siempre es zozobra y temor de ser descubiertos, ahora podemos ser sólo nosotros dos amándonos"

"Así se habla"

Hans se hallaba nervioso al pie de la escalera, elegantemente vestido, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la bella silueta de la reina y el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto. Por un momento no supo que decir y permaneció embelesado admirándola. Por fin reaccionó y se acercó a ella y ambos hicieron una reverencia.

Tomada del brazo del pelirrojo, ambos se dirigieron al comedor.

"Te ves preciosa"

"Gracias Hans" Dijo ella sonrojándose.

El sureño le ofreció una silla y la ayudó caballerosamente a sentarse para posteriormente sentarse justo frente a ella.

No tardaron en servirles la cena y mientras disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida conversaban alegremente. Mientras el pelirrojo le repetía una y otra vez lo hermosa que se veía y ambos hablaban acerca del mágico momento que disfrutaban juntos sin el temor del qué dirán.

Los ojos de la reina notaron algo que le hacía señas y al mirar en dirección de la figura, vio que era Susy quien con señas le sugería usar los trucos de seducción que le había enseñado.

Mientras se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a la boca, la reina se inclinó más de lo necesario, provocando que el escote de su vestido se abriera un poco más. Y de inmediato el pelirrojo miró sin perder detalle.

Durante la cena, la reina miraba a los ojos al pelirrojo y le sonreía, tocándolo de la mano de vez en cuando, o con los pies por debajo de la mesa, hacía contacto con los de él, ya que su amiga de nieve le había dicho sobre la importancia del contacto físico.

La música comenzó a sonar y la rubia tomó la iniciativa sacando a bailar al décimo tercer príncipe. Hans se sentía dichoso bailando con la bella reina de Arendelle y Susy comenzó a entonar una canción.

_"Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez mas_

_Confía en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te veras_  
_Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios_  
_Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar_  
_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul_  
_Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz_

_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón_  
_Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor_  
_No temas yo te cuidare, solo acéptame"_

Hans besó a la reina apasionadamente y ésta correspondió a su beso por un largo rato, hasta que sintieron que les faltaba el aire y terminaron el prolongado beso y la reina recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo escuchando el acelerado palpitar de su corazón sincronizado con el de ella. Hans la tomó por la cintura.

Siguieron bailando saliendo la jardín, y subiendo a la cantera de una fuente.

_"Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento_  
_y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad_  
_Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento_  
_y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos quedes_  
_Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración_  
_Para decir lo que tu esperas oír de mi_

_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón_  
_Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor_  
_No temas yo te cuidare, solo acéptame_

_Dame tus alas, las voy a curar_  
_y de mi mano te invito a volar_

_Aquí estoy yo_  
_(Aquí estoy yo)_  
_Abriéndote mi corazón_  
_(Ay, mi corazón)_  
_Llenando tu falta de amor_  
_(Tu falta de amor)_  
_Cerrándole el paso al dolor_  
_(Al dolor)_  
_No temas yo te cuidare_  
_(Te cuidare)_  
_Siempre te amare"_

El baile terminó con una caminata tranquila por los jardines contemplando las estrellas.

Más tarde ambos se hallaban sobre la cama besándose apasionadamente, la temperatura iba aumentado en la habitación.

"Oh Hans" Suspiraba la reina.

"Elsa"

El pelirrojo se abrió la camisa colocándose sobre ella y la reina acarició sus músculos bien marcados. Justo cuando él se disponía a abrirle la blusa, vinieron a la mente de la reina los dolorosos recuerdos de aquel momento en los calabozos, y a la mente del pelirrojo vino el recuerdo de Liv y ninguno de los dos pudo seguir adelante.

"Espera Hans, no debemos... yo... yo... no sé si pueda... no podemos llegar tan lejos"

"Tienes razón, es una locura"

"Yo realmente quiero hacerlo, pero el incidente del calabozo viene a mi mente, cada vez que estoy en un momento demasiado íntimo, es como un fantasma del pasado que vuelve cuando menos lo espero sin importar cuanto me esfuerce por olvidarlo"

"Lo siento, yo soy el causante de todo, de lo del calabozo, de sugerir esta relación, de insistir en pasar la noche juntos. Yo tampoco podría hacerlo, el recuerdo de Liv y el hecho de estarla engañando es algo que también me tortura"

Ambos permanecieron lado a lado sobre la cama por unos instantes.

"Podemos al menos hacernos compañía y disfrutar de este momento juntos" Dijo la reina y el pelirrojo la abrazó estrechándola contra él, hasta que el sueño los venció.

Durante la noche, Elsa dormía, pero al sentir a alguien acostado a su lado, se despertó sobresaltada.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Hay un hombre aquí!"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde?"

"Oh Hans, eres tú, que susto me diste"

"Y tú a mí"

"Perdóname, he dormido sola por tantos años, que te desconocí"

"No te preocupes, entiendo, ahora volvamos a dormir"

Al día siguiente el pelirrojo fue el primero en despertar y notó a la rubia aún aferrada a él, disfrutó del aroma de la bella reina, poco a poco ella abrió los ojos.

"Buenos días preciosa"

"Ojalá siempre despertara tu lado"

"Eso es imposible, pero sabes que te quiero"

"Y yo a ti. Debemos darnos prisa para llegar al funeral, nos están esperando"

Por fin llegaron a su destino y comenzó la ceremonia.

"Bueno, es hora del homenaje" Dijo Elsa acercándose a los familiares y seres queridos del difunto.

Más tarde, el cortejo fúnebre recorría las calles de Paris, el carruaje con el ataúd pasaba por las principales avenidas, y una gran muchedumbre esperaba su paso para mostrar sus respetos.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio, colocaron el ataúd dentro de un lujoso mausoleo y varios de los presentes decían algunas palabras de despedida.

"Ahora, su Majestad, la reina Elsa de Arendelle, dirá unas palabras sobre mi padre" Dijo la hija del difunto.

"La reina de las nieves" Murmuraban algunos asombrados.

"Puedes hacerlo amiga" Dijo Susy levantando el pulgar en alto para darle ánimos.

"Conocí a Layayette hace mucho tiempo y ahora que ha vuelto a la casa del Padre, le recordaré con mucho cariño, porque como dicen los franceses, en un momento así _il avait puent dedans"_

Ante estas palabras, los presentes se azoraron y la hija del difunto pareció indignada, mientras que Susy se ahogaba de risa.

"¿He dicho había bondad en él?" Preguntó la reina a la muñequita de nieve con una sonrisa fingida

"En realidad, amiga, dijiste que tenía hedor en él"

"¡¿Qué dije qué?!" Exclamó Elsa avergonzada.

Pero para su sorpresa, la hija del difunto lo tomó con buen humor.

"Je je je, es cierto, constantemente decía que tenía hedor y con eso nos hacía reír, él siempre nos hacía reír" Dijo la mujer "Es agradable recordar los buenos tiempos, gracias Majestad"

"Bueno también había bondad en él" Dijo Elsa.

"Es cierto, había mucha bondad en él" Respondió la mujer.

De vuelta en Arendelle Andy empezó a despertar sintiéndose aún débil, al principio tenía la vista nublada y la luz le molestaba, pero poco a poco se acostumbró y distinguió que estaba en la enfermería del castillo, uno de sus ojos se hallaba cerrado y en él había una especie de parche. Notó en su boca un sabor amargo de medicinas para el dolor y evitar infección. A su lado se hallaba Liv cuidándolo y la sabionda dormía a los pies de su cama.

"¿Liv?" Susurró Andy débilmente.

"Oh Andy, despertaste" Exclamó Liv dejando de leer un libro.

"¡Los invasores! ¿Volvieron?" Exclamó el chico angustiado intentó enderezarse pero Liv lo detuvo.

"Tranquilo, ellos ya no regresaron, estamos a salvo"

"¿Mi mamá?"

"Ellos no tardan en volver"

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?"

"Sólo pasaron un par de días, estuviste desmayado por el esfuerzo y la pérdida de sangre"

"Oh joven Anders" Exclamó el médico (Que era el mismo que casi 15 años atrás le confirmara a Elsa que estaba embarazada) "Me alegra ver que ha despertado"

"Me siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?"

"Rabdomiólisis"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Una enfermedad ocasionada por esfuerzo físico extremo y tensión nerviosa, que podría ocasionar daño a los riñones"

"¿Y tiene cura?"

"Por suerte sí, es un caso leve. Con el tratamiento adecuado y bebiendo muchos líquidos ricos en bicarbonato. Cabe mencionar que también tuvo una lesión en el ojo izquierdo, un milímetro más y hubiera perdido el ojo. Requirió un par de puntadas, hay que lavar frecuentemente con antisépticos para evitar la infección y cambiar el parche cada seis horas"

"Gracias doctor" Dijo Liv mientras el hombre se retiraba.

"¿Tú has estado cuidándome Liv?" Preguntó Andy.

"Sí Andy, y me alegra ver que ya estás mejor. Tu hermana no se ha movido de tu lado en todo el tiempo"

"Oh sabionda. Me alegra que todo haya pasado. Nuestro reino sobrevivió a su primer ataque en mi mandato"

"¡Andy, estás bien!" Exclamó la sabionda despertando por las voces.

"Por supuesto sabionda, se necesita más que eso para acabarme"

"Te salió mucha sangre"

"Me imagino"

"Y mira quien es tu compañero de habitación" Dijo la niña corriendo una cortina que servía de separación.

"¡Kai! ¡Estás vivo!" Exclamó Andy

"Así es joven Andy, no te librarás tan fácilmente de mí"

"Kai, cu... cuando ese sujeto te atacó yo... yo..." Dijo el chico sollozando "Creí que no volvería a verte"

"También yo lo creí, pero fue sólo una herida en el costado. Oh vamos seca esas lágrimas hijo" Dijo estirando la mano y tomando la del chico.

"Le diré a los demás que estás bien Andy"

La niña salió de la habitación y momentos después entraron corriendo Ed, Ken, Ostein, Birgit, Elli, Kristy y Angelita.

"¡Andy!" Exclamaron todos.

"Oh amigos que gusto me da verlos"

"Oye viejo que susto nos diste" Dijo Ken con algunas bandas adhesivas en la cara.

"También yo me asusté, creí que no la contábamos. No saben como me tranquiliza ver que todos están bien"

"Bueno, no todos" Dijo la sabionda.

"¿Quién falta?" Preguntó Andy.

"El capitán, fue derretido por esos tipos malos"

"Oh, tan pronto me sienta mejor lo reparo"

"Hey ¿Y qué fue todo ese abra cadabra que te puso el cabello azul?" Preguntó Ed, quien también tenía parches y magulladuras.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cuando todo parecía perdido tú apareciste y te enfureciste con los enemigos, en ese momento tu cabello se erizó y cambió de color a azul, al igual que tus ojos, parecías más fornido" Explicó Birgit.

"Sí, y como que te volviste más poderoso, porque en ese momento les pateaste el trasero" le dice la sabionda

"No tengo idea de que haya sido, supongo que me sentí tan presionado que algo se activó, no lo sé, espero que no se repita, pues no planeo verme en una situación similar mientras viva. Veo que a ustedes tampoco les fue muy bien que digamos" Dijo Andy al notar que sus amigos tenían rasguños, moretones y heridas leves obtenidas durante la batalla.

"Ganamos y eso es lo importante" Dijo Ken.

"Y lo mejor, es que les dimos una lección, no querrán volver a meterse con nosotros" Dijo Ed.

"Aunque me parece extraña la forma en que suspendieron el ataque, se fueron y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro"

"Algo me dice que no será la última vez que los veamos. En especial ese tipo con poderes de fuego"

"Aunque fue injusto que sólo peleara contra ti" Dijo la sabionda

"¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso también querías que nos atacara a nosotros?"

"No, yo le hubiera dado su merecido"

"Y ahora serías sólo un pedazo de carbón si así hubiera sido Helena, no digas tonterías" Dijo Liv.

"Pero cuanta negatividad"

"En algo tiene razón tu mamá, sabionda, era demasiado poderoso, estuvo a punto de matarme, pero supongo que me quiere vivo para algo, porque de ahí en más, no me explico como no me mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad"

En la guarida del cazador, Rose se alegraba de que Andy estaba bien y recordando que antes de la invasión el chico estuvo a punto de declarársele se puso a soñar despierta y comenzó a entonar una canción.

_"Mi corazón tiembla y se estremece _  
_Cada vez que te ve pasar _  
_Quiero Creer que tu corazón lo siente _  
_Y que se retiembla igual _

_No pienses mas, _  
_Dime lo que sientes, _  
_Te aseguro que volaras _  
_Yo jurare que la luna me ha escuchado, _  
_Que no me fallaras _

_Estaré contando estrellas_  
_Mientras tu te decides. _  
_Les diré solo cosas bellas, _  
_Que me matan de ti _

_No tardes mas, _  
_Mas y dime lo que sientes _  
_Que yo ya no voy podre esperar _

_No pienses mas, _  
_Mas y dime que tu corazón _  
_No me podrá olvidar jamás _

_Mi corazón ya se esta agotando _  
_Solo siente que va a explotar _  
_Yo pensare que tu corazón lo siente _  
_y que se agota igual _

_Estaré contando estrellas, _  
_Mientras tu te decides. _  
_Les diré solo cosas bellas _  
_Que me matan de ti _

_No tardes mas, _  
_Mas y dime lo que sientes _  
_Que yo ya no voy podre esperar _

_No pienses mas, _  
_Mas y dime que tu corazón _  
_No me podrá olvidar jamás _

_No tardes mas, _  
_Mas y dime lo que sientes _  
_Que yo ya no voy podre esperar _

_No pienses mas, _  
_Mas y dime que tu corazón _  
_No me podrá olvidar jamás _

_No tardes mas, _  
_Mas y dime lo que sientes _  
_Que yo ya no voy podre esperar _

_No pienses mas, _  
_Mas y dime que tu corazón _  
_No me podrá olvidar jamás _

_No tardes mas, _  
_Mas dime lo que sientes _  
_Que yo ya no voy podre esperar _

_No pienses mas, _  
_Mas y dime que tu corazón _  
_No me podrá olvidar jamás"_

Al terminar su canción, abrió su armario y al tomar uno de sus trajes ninjas para sus clases de entrenamiento, recordó el incidente con el Oscuro y que sin importar cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, no podía negar que el misterioso desconocido tenía la razón. Así que fue a hablar con su maestro cazador.

"Maestro ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?"

"Llegas justo a tiempo cazadora, las notas de tus clases en la academia de cazadores son sobresalientes. Estoy muy orgulloso de tu desempeño, estás lista para iniciación"

"Justo de eso quería hablarle maestro, no haré la iniciación"

"¿Qué?"

"Aquí tiene mi renuncia como miembro del clan de los cazadores"

"No entiendo cazadora ¿Cómo una joven tan brillante como tú, con un futuro prometedor en el clan puede renunciar así como así?"

"No tengo opción maestro, deshonré el uniforme que llevo puesto. Fui débil, durante la batalla rompí la regla número uno del código de los cazadores, durante la invasión del reino tuve compasión de una criatura mágica, por eso debo dejar la orden de los cazadores"

"Eres una alumna brillante cazadora pero aún así eres novata, todos de jóvenes cometemos errores de juicio, es un delito menor ante el clan. Así que no hablemos más de esto y vuelve a tus prácticas"

"Gracias maestro, no le fallaré de nuevo" Dijo la cazadora poniéndose su máscara de ninja y uniéndose a sus compañeros cazadores a la sesión de práctica.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Y LA PREGUNTA DE HOY ¿QUIÉN O QUIENES SON SUS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS DE ESTE FIC Y POR QUÉ?**

**Y NO OLVIDEN DAR SU OPINIÓN SOBRE LA RELACIÓN DE ELSA Y HANS.**


	68. Chapter 68

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, PERO CON LAS FIESTAS NAVIDEÑAS NO TUVE TIEMPO, PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO POR ATRASADO UN CAPÍTULO DE ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO, QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**AL PARECER EN LA PREGUNTA QUE HICE SOBRE SI CONTINUAR EL HELSA O NO, ESTUVO TAN REÑIDO EL RESULTADO QUE HARÉ UN POCO DE AMBOS, SGUIRÁ EL ROMANCE ENTRE ELSA Y HANS, PERO A MENOR GRADO QUE ANTES. Y TAMBIÉN A LA VEZ, SE REAVIVARÁ LA LLAMA DEL AMOR ENTRE LIV Y HANS.**

**TAMBIÉN HARÁ SU APARICIÓN POR PRIMERA VEZ EN EL FIC UNA PAREJA GAY, ESPERO QUE NADIE SE OFENDA NI SE MOLESTE, SÉ QUE ES UN TEMA DELICADO Y DE GRAN CONTROVERSIA, PERO MI INTENSIÓN NO ES OFENDER A NADIE.**

**PARA EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR TOMÉ ESCENAS DE ACCIÓON DE LAS OBRAS DE "EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS: LAS DOS TORRES" Y "LOS TRES MOSQUETEROS" LO DE OSTEIN BAILANDO Y CANTANDO LO TOMÉ DE "ROBOTS" DE LA ESCENA EN QUE MANIVELA BAILA LA CANCIÓN DE BRITNEY SPEARS.**

**LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTA SUSYES DE DAVID BISBAL Y FUE SUGERENCIA DE LADY RAIN. Y LO DE QUE ELSA SE EQUIVOCA EN EL FUNERAL LO SAQUÉ DE "LA GUARDIA DEL LEON".**

**LO DEL MOMENTO DE MÁXIMO PODER DE ANDY ME BASÉ EN EL "SUPER SAIYAYIN" QUE ALCANZAN GOKU, VEGETTA, TRUNKS, GOTEN Y DEMÁS SAIYAYINES DE LA SERIE DRAGON BALL Z.**

**ALARZAM: CONTÉ LOS VOTOS UNO POR UNO Y FUE UN EMPATE, ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ DEJAR CIERTO ROMANCE ENTRE ELLOS PERO MUCHO MENOS QUE ANTES. Y SI, ME GUSTA LA SERIE JAKE LONG DRAGON OCCIDENTAL, PRONTO VERÁS MÁS COSILLAS SACADAS DE ESA CARICATURA, JEJEJE.**

**RAFI LION RED: GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, ASÍ COMO POR LAS SUGERENCIAS. ESPERO HABER PLASMADO LA ESCENA COMO LA IMAGINASTE. Y SI, ELSA ES UNA DE LAS REINAS MÁS BENÉVOLAS DE ESE UNIVERSO FICTICIO. EL VESTIDO QUE USÓ EN EL BAILE ERA PARECIDO AL DE HIELO, PERO MÁS ELEGANTE Y ALGO ESCOTADO.**

**LADY RAIN: GRACIAS POR SUGERIR ESTA CANCIÓN, CREO QUE LE QUEDA PERFECTA. TIENES RAZÓN, ESE OSTEIN ES ODIOSO, PERO DECIDÍ PONERLO PORQUE TANTO ED COMO KEN Y ANDY SON BUENOS CHICOS, QUISE PONERLES UNA ESPECIE DE MALA INFLUENCIA. Y ACETASTE EN ALGO LO DEL INCREMENTO DE PODER LO SAQUÉ DE DRAGON BALL.**

**JOAN: TIENES RAZÓN LO QUE LE DICE ED A LOS SOLDADOS ENEMIGOS PARA QUE LO PERSIGAN ES DEL PLANETA DEL TESORO Y EL INCREMENTO DE PODER ES DEL SUPER SAIYAYIN. Y ME AGRADA QUE TE GUSTARA EL CUIDADO DE LIV HACIA ANDY.**

**TIME MASTER: CLARO QUE HABRÁ APARICIONES DE PERSONAJES DE LA MITOLOGÍA ESCANDINAVA COMO THOR Y LOKI.**

**GUEST: PARA EL POWER UP DE ANDY ME BASÉ EN EL ESTADO "SUPER SAIYAYIN" QUE ALCANZAN LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE DRAGON BALL Z, Y POR LO GENERAL LO ALCANZAN A RAIZ DE UN MOMENTO DE MUCHA TENSIÓN.**

**VICKY: SÉ QUE A MUCHOS NO LES AGRADA OSTEIN PERO LO PUSE COMO UNA MALA INFLUENCIAS PARA LOS CHICOS, TENDRÁN QUE AVANZAR EN EL FIC PARA VER SI OSTEIN CORRIJE SU CAMINO Y SABER SI SEGUIRÁ SIENDO AMIGO DE ANDY. VOY A DISMINUIR EL HELSA, PARA ASÍ, DARLES EN CIERTO MODO, GUSTO A TODOS. **

**SHERA: PUES YA QUE HUBO EMPATE, PONDRÉ HELSA, PERO MENOS QUE ANTES.**

**WILDEST STORIES: CONCUERDO CONTIGO, EN UN PRINCIPIO LIV ERA UN POCO ODIOSA. PERO HA CAMBIADO MUCHO. MI IDEA ORIGINAL ERA NO PONERLE PAREJA A ELSA, PERO MUCHOS LECTORES ME PIDIERON HELSA. **

**EL LEGENDARIO: VOY A REVISAR BIEN TUS IDEAS, PARA ACOMODAR LAS QUE DECIDA PONER, EN MI LINEA DEL TIEMPO.**

**SAMANTHA: PRONTO VEREMOS A QUE SE REFERIA OPPKER CUANDO DIJO QUE ED Y KEN PODRÍAN SER DOS DE LOS CUATRO... Y TAMBIÉN VEREMOS QUIENES SERÁN LOS OTROS DOS.**

**GABS914: YA PRONTO VEREMOS QUE SUCEDERÁ CUANDO ANDY POR FIN SE ENTERE DE QUE ROSE ES EN REALIDAD LA CAZADORA. Y DESCUIDA, EL HELSA CONTINUARÁ, PUES SON MUCHOS LOS LECTORES QUE LO PIDEN, PERO COMO TAMBIÉN OTROS VARIOS PIDEN QUE NO, DECIDÍ LIMITARLO.**

**SARADESTYLES: HAS AMA A LIV, PERO TAMBIÉN TIENE PROFUNDO SENTIMIENTOS HACIA ELSA DESPUÉS DE LA INMENSA COMPASIÓN QUE TUVO HACIA CON ÉL. ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN SENTIMIENTOS DE CULPABILIDAD POR TODO EL DAÑO QUE LE CAUSÓ.**

**PASEMOS AL CAPÍTULO DE HOY:**

En Francia después de la batalla en Arendelle y el funeral de Lafayette. Elsa y Hans paseaban por las bellas calles parisinas, ajenos a todo el caos que había en Arendelle. Si bien, la ciudad tenía muchas bellezas arquitectónicas y naturales para ofrecer, también tenía pobreza y hambre ocasionadas por la revolución, la reina y el pelirrojo también dieron apoyos a los afectados, así como hablar con el rey Napoleón Bonaparte III para que viera por su gente.

En uno de sus paseos, la reina se maravillaba con el imponente Arco del Triunfo

"Napoleón Bonaparte estaba decidido a construir este arco tras su victoria en la batalla de Austerlitz de 1805, cuando les prometió a sus hombres: «Volveréis a casa bajo arcos triunfales». Inicialmente Napoleón deseaba que se construyera en la plaza de la Bastilla, al este de París, que era por donde los ejércitos iban a volver de la guerra. Fue diseñado por Jean Chalgrin y Jean-Arnaud Raymond, inspirados en el Arco de Tito de Roma, y alcanza una altura de 49 metros y 45 de anchura. Posee una estatua en cada uno de sus cuatro pilares" Decía Elsa leyéndoles un libro.

"Creo que esto realmente te apasiona" le dijo Hans

"Vaya que sí, leí sobre estos lugares cuando era niña, y ahora, verlos en persona cuando por años creí que nunca lo haría, es muy emocionante"

"¿A dónde quieren ir ahora?" Pregunto Hans

"Vayamos a la catedral de Notre Dame" sugirió Susy

"Excelente idea" dijo la reina

Momentos después el trío se hallaba en el lugar.

"¿Será cierta la novela del jorobado de Notre dame?" Preguntó Susy.

"Es sólo una leyenda Susy"

"Durante mi luna de miel Liv y yo venimos a esta ciudad y un gitano nos relató su historia"

"Debe de haber sido oscura y tenebrosa" opina Susy

"Ciertamente lo fue"

"¿Creen que si haya existido?"

"Ciertamente esta catedral es enorme y quien sabe cuantos misterios encierre"

Más tarde se hallaban en el museo de Louvre.

"A Andy le encantaría esto" Dijo Elsa

"¿A Andy? No lo creo, él estaría de bobo coqueteando con las francesas" Rio Susy.

"Muy graciosa Susy, a pesar de ser un enamoradizo de primera, Andy también es un chico listo que aprecia las artes, mira esto, la Mona Lissa, el retrato de Luis XIV, la Venus de Milo, que infinidad de obras de arte"

"Y que lo digas" Agregó Hans.

Más tarde disfrutaban de un día de campo en los jardines de Luxemburgo.

"Tu compañía me hace sentir bien es por eso que valoro cada segundo que paso contigo. Cuando estoy contigo pierdo la noción de la realidad, no sé lo que hago y no sé lo que digo, me dejo envolver en el frenesí de tu belleza y no puedo concentrarme pues tu estas en mi mente, que bonito es esto que siento por ti" Dijo el pelirrojo besándola

"El sol se encarga de iluminar mis días, la luna mis noches pero tú eres el único que ilumina mi vida, estar contigo es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado. Cuando tus manos me rozan, me acarician, me hacen sentir llena de vida... no dejes de abrazarme cada segundo. Aunque nos amamos a escondidas, yo sé que esto que siento es un amor verdadero, porque cuando estoy contigo, todo lo demás deja de existir. Siempre supe que eras un amor prohibido, pero en las pocas veces que te tenía a mi lado era completamente feliz"

"Muchas veces he tratado de sacarte de mi mente, pero este amor es más fuerte que la condenada muerte. Es pecado amarte, porque hay alguien en mi vida, pero pecado mayor sería si te mirara y no te amara" "Oh Hans ¿qué vamos a hacer? Esto no es correcto, si alguien nos descubriera nos meteríamos en muchos problemas, sería todo un escándalo, y aquellos que más amamos saldrían lastimados"

"Lo sé, eso es algo que también a mí me atormenta"

"Este viaje fue toda una aventura, pero debemos volver a la realidad, Andy aún es muy joven para responsabilizarse del reino por tanto tiempo"

"Concuerdo, y déjame decirte que este viaje fue uno de los más memorables"

"Pronto estaremos de vuelta con nuestro hijo para pasar la navidad en familia"

"Tu oferta para que mi familia de las Islas del Sur celebre las fiestas decembrinas en Arendelle fue sumamente generosa"

"Sólo pensé que Andy llevaba algo de tiempo sin convivir con su otra rama de la familia"

"Y vaya que en sólo una visita, ese chico se ganó el afecto de la familia Westerguard"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Andy es un chico encantador, y no lo digo sólo porque sea mi hijo"

"Nuestro hijo y por cierto ¿Crees que Andy sospeche sobre nuestra relación?"

"No lo sé, no me ha comentado nada, el pobre ha estado tan ocupado últimamente"

"Menos mal, porque podría delatarnos"

"No, no lo haría, él lo que menos quiere es meternos en problemas. Pero te aseguro que no es tan ingenuo como creemos"

"En eso tienes razón, el chico tiene casi 14, cielos ¿Ya 14? Madre mía, el tiempo si que vuela"

"Y que lo digas, y debemos prestar más atención porque esta edad puede traer consigo vicios y problemas para los chicos"

"Concuerdo, y descuida, estaremos al pendiente"

"Te voy a extrañar Hans… y mucho"

"También te extrañaré, pero es justo y necesario que volvamos a nuestros hogares, nos necesitan"

De vuelta en Arendelle Andy era atendido en su habitación por Liv, quien le leía la Ilíada.

_"Y a ambos lados de Príamo, Pántoo, Timetes, Lampo, Clitio e Icetaon el compañero de Ares, Ucalegon y Anténor, muy discretos entrambos, sentados se encontraban los ancianos del pueblo todos ellos, de las puertas Esceas por encima, por vejez de la guerra retirados, más bravos oradores semejantes a las cigarras que en medio del bosque, en un árbol posadas, emiten una voz que es como un lirio; tales los jefes eran, justamente, de los troyanos, que estaban sentados en la torre adosada a la muralla... c_reo que será todo por hoy"

"Gracias Liv, es difícil tratar de leer con un solo ojo, de no ser por ti me aburriría mucho"

"De nada Andy"

"Oye ¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo también te estuve leyendo cuentos muy bonitos" Rezongó Helena.

"Cierto sabionda, gracias a las dos"

"Creo que ya es hora de cambiarte el parche" Dijo Liv tomando una gasa nueva y el desinfectante.

"¿Todavía te duele mucho Andy?" Preguntó la niña.

"Algo, y sobre todo me da mucha comezón"

"Pero no te debes rascar porque te podría provocar una infección" Opinó Liv quitándole el parche "Ya empiezas a mejorar"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, muy lento, pero ya no estás tan inflamado"

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Pues si quieres, pero te advierto que no es nada bonito"

Le pasaron un espejo y Andy vio que la herida pasaba justo por un lado de su ojo derecho, no era demasiado grande y tenía puntadas justo por encima y abajo del ojo.

"Me veo horrible" Exclamó el chico decepcionado.

"No está tan mal, recuerda que pudiste perder el ojo, pero gracias a Dios no fue así"

"De seguro me va a quedar una cicatriz"

"No seas pesimista Andy, vele el lado bueno"

"Mi mamá dice la verdad Andy, además no estás yendo a clases" Dijo la sabionda

"Supongo que tienes razón.. Pero en serio ¿Crees que me quede cicatriz?" Dijo Andy quejándose levemente mientras Liv limpiaba su herida.

"No podría decirlo, depende de que tan buena cicatrización tengas" Respondió Liv colocándole una venda nueva "¿Quieres salir a caminar un poco?"

"Sí, eso me gustaría bastante, ya estoy entumido de estar acostado"

Ambas lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y se encaminaron hacia el jardín, donde dieron un pequeño paseo.

"¿Sabes Liv? Tú me cuidas tan bien como mi mamá"

"Eso es porque prácticamente es cómo si fueras el hijo que nunca quise" Dijo Liv y Andy la miró un tanto desconcertado "Estoy bromeando, eres como el hijo que nunca tuve"

"Seria genial que Andy fuera hijo tuyo también y viviera con nosotros ¿no lo crees mami?"

"Estoy segura de que lo sería, pero aunque no pase todo el tiempo en la villa, sabe que es su casa"

"Gracias Liv"

Pronto la reina y Hans estuvieron de regreso en Arendelle.

"¡Mamá!" Exclamó Andy corriendo por el muelle.

"¡Papá!" Exclamó la sabionda corriendo detrás de él.

"Bienvenidos a casa" Dijo Andy.

"¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?" Exclamó la reina desconcertada al ver algunos daños "¿Hubo problemas?"

"Sí, pero nada que Andy no pudiera resolver" Dijo Helena

"Estoy de acuerdo" Dijo Kai "Y estoy seguro que será un gran rey algún día"

"Gracias chicos" Respondió Andy conmovido.

"Nunca he tenido ninguna duda al respecto. Pero ¡Andy hijo mío! ¿Qué te sucedió?"

"¿Te refieres al parche en mi ojo? Fue sólo una herida que obtuve durante la batalla, pronto estaré bien"

"Dime ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?"

"Nos atacaron mamá, un ejército separatista, su líder era un tipo con poderes como los nuestros, pero de fuego"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Sé que suena loco, pero el que dirigía el ejército invasor tenía poderes de fuego, pero no pude ver su rostro, no sé quien era o de dónde salió, sólo sé que era un adversario muy poderoso y maligno"

"Eso significa que podría atacarnos nuevamente"

"No estoy tan seguro, él dijo que sólo había sido una prueba y que la había pasado. Lucía más o menos así" Dijo entregándole un dibujo que él mismo había hecho.

"No me recuerda a nadie ¿Hans?"

"Nunca en la vida he visto a un tipo similar"

"Los soldados han patrullado el reino entero y no han encontrado señales de un nuevo ataque. Cielos mamá, no es fácil dirigir el reino"

"Lo sé"

"Al principio no sabía exactamente qué hacer o cómo defendernos pero te alegrará saber que nuestro reino sobrevivió a su primer ataque conmigo al mando"

"No sabes que alivio me da que todos estén bien hijito" Dijo la reina abrazándolo.

"¿Y qué tal estuvieron las cosas en el homenaje? ¿Dijiste tu discurso?" Preguntó Andy

"Pues... bien... la verdad..." Tartamudeó Elsa apenada de su error durante el homenaje

"Todo salió muy bien" Respondió Hans

"Hans no sabes como te extrañé" Dijo Liv dándole un beso

El pelirrojo le correspondió y cargándola la dio vueltas. Y la reina no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al ver que volvían a ser sólo amigos.

"También yo los extrañé ¿Dónde está mi ruda princesita?"

"Aquí estoy papi" Dijo la sabionda saltando a sus brazos "Debiste ver la pelea papi, si hubieras estado aquí, les hubieras dado una lección"

"Parece que se divirtieron"

"Esos tipos no nos sirvieron ni para el arranque ¿Verdad Andy?"

"Mamá, por favor no te vuelvas a ausentar por tanto tiempo" Suplicó el elegido.

"¿No te gustó gobernar?"

"Ser el jefe sí, las aburridas sesiones con el consejo, no mucho, la parte de la pelea, dirigir el ejército y saber que las vidas de todos dependían de mis decisiones, no me gustó para nada, no estoy listo para ser rey"

"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque a falta de rey, necesitaré que mi valiente hijo se encargue de las maniobras militares"

"Ay cielos, que se me hace que te quedarás huérfana de hijo"

"Las guerras son peligrosas Andy, pero descuida, de eso te encargarás cuando crezcas más y sé que harás un magnífico trabajo"

Después dirigiéndose a los demás, la reina agregó.

"Y gracias a todos por el poyo que le brindaron a mi hijo en estos días"

"No tiene nada que agradecer Majestad, a pesar de ser muy travieso, el príncipe Anders es también un chico listo y hábil, sin él no habríamos podido lograrlo" Dijo uno de los consejeros.

"Cierto papi, se lo perdieron, cuando todo parecía perdido, de pronto Andy se volvió más fuerte, el cabello le cambió de color, los ojos se le volvieron azules y sus rayos parecían más poderosos"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Elsa

"¿Tú sabías que podía hacer eso?" Quiso saber Hans.

"No tenía idea. Andy ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Respondió la reina

"La verdad ni yo lo sé, supongo que algo se activó por el estrés" Y después dirigiéndose a su madre en voz baja agregó "Pero iré con nuestros amigos, ellos tendrán la respuesta"

"Muy bien Andy, ya recibiste a tu mamá como querías, pero debes volver adentro, recuerda que no te debes asolear mientras termina de curarse tu herida" le dice Liv.

"Ya voy Liv ¿Sabes mamá? Liv me ha cuidado como toda una enfermera"

"¿En serio Andy?" Preguntó su madre sintiéndose más culpable de su amor por Hans.

"Sí mamá"

"Sí Elsa, yo también le ayudé" Opinó la sabionda.

"Muchas gracias Liv"

"Oh. No tienen nada que agradecer, y déjenme decirles que nunca tuve un paciente más valiente"

Más tarde, Andy era atendido por su madre.

"Oh Andy ¿Quién fue capaz de atacarte tan salvajemente?" Dijo la reina al ver su herida.

"Eso quisiera yo saber, el doctor dijo que pude perder el ojo"

"Gracias a Dios que no, ahora descansa para que termines de recuperarte y puedas disfrutar de las vacaciones navideñas ¿Estás emocionado?"

"Sí, mucho. Sobre todo porque veré a mis primos y a los abuelos. Ya los extrañaba"

La reina supervisó las maniobras de reconstrucción y unos días después Andy y su hermanita visitaban el valle de los trolls.

"Vaya chico, veo que no saliste tan bien librado en la batalla"

"Y que lo digas, mira mi hermoso rostro como quedó ¿Tienes idea de quién o qué era ese tipo?"

Oppker y Luminara se miraron entre sí.

"¿Qué no nos están diciendo?" Quiso saber Andy.

"Pues verás chico ¿Recuerdas la profecía de El Elegido?"

"La recuerdo"

"Pues hay otra profecía que menciona a un ser mágico llamado el Anti-elegido"

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"Significa que así como habrá un poderoso ser mágico que traerá equilibrio al mundo mágico y humano, también habrá un poderoso y peligroso ser oscuro que tratará de destruir el equilibrio entre ambos mundos"

"Entonces ¿No es la última vez que lo vemos?" Quiso saber la niña.

"Me temo que no pequeña Helena" Le respondió su maestra.

"Descuida sabionda estaremos listos. Oye Oppker también quería preguntarles otra cosa"

"¿Qué es, chico?"

"Durante la batalla cuando creí que todo estaba perdido me sentí tan frustrado que creo que mis poderes se incrementaron por un instante, era algo que jamás había sentido, mi cabello se volvió azul al igual que mis ojos"

"Parece que alcanzaste el estado súper Makt"

"¿Estado de súper poder dices?"

"Sí, lo adquieren cuando logran desatar un nivel de energía determinado. Normalmente alcanzan este estado tras un momento de rabia, ya sea de dolor o al enfadarse mucho, desatando todo el poder y van acumulando energía lo cual les provoca un cambio tanto a nivel energético como a nivel corporal"

"Wow ¿Significa que yo también puedo?" Exclamó la sabionda entusiasmada.

"Para ello necesitarás practicar mucho Helenita" Dijo Luminara

"Genial, voy a convertirme en súper Makt, voy a convertirme en súper Makt" Canturreó y bailoteó la niña.

"Entonces ¿Puedo volver a alcanzar ese estado?"

"Puedes, así es, pero debes ser paciente, requiere entrenamiento y concentración, así como el momento adecuado"

"Muy bien, pero antes ¿No tendrán algo para evitar que me quede cicatriz?"

"Lo siento chico, no podemos"

"Oh vamos, pueden hacer pócimas para viajar en el tiempo y no pueden hacer algún medicamento de cicatrización rápida"

"Si fuera una herida común si podríamos, pero fuiste herido por la hoja de una espada mágica, pero toma esto, esta pócima al menos disminuirá el daño" Dijo el troll entregándole una frasquito.

Conforme los días pasaban Andy mejoró y se acercaba la navidad y en Arendelle se podían ver como las casas comenzaban a decorarse para estas hermosas fiestas.

Por la calle venia avanzando Ed muy feliz tocando una armónica nueva mientras dirigía su trineo, en el cual transportaba un hermoso pino.

"Hola Ed, si que vas muy animado" le dice Ken

"Es que he tenido una idea genial, voy a darle un lindo regalo a Angelita como muestra de mi amor por ella"

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué piensas regalarle?"

"Un hermoso collar de oro que vi ayer en la tienda de antigüedades"

"¿Collar de oro? ¿Y no te costará eso una fortuna?"

"Eso no importa, me está yendo muy bien con las propinas y no se me ocurre una mejor manera de invertir ese dinero"

"Caramba, si que eres muy noble Ed, si otro fueras hubieras usado ese dinero para comprarte algo para ti"

"Es que Angelita es una chica maravillosa y yo quiero que sepa que me agrada mucho, si tan sólo ella dejara de verme como a un niño pequeño"

"Ya verás que con el paso del tiempo ella se fijará en ti Ed"

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"¿Y por qué no? Eres un chico sensible, trabajador, buen hijo, que siempre apoya a los demás en todo"

"¿En serio tengo todas esas virtudes?"

"Claro que si Ed y ya lo verás, dentro de unos años, cuando crezcas más ella se dará cuenta de que además de todo eso eres el chico de sus sueños"

"Gracias por tus ánimos Ken, como siempre me haces sentir mucho mejor"

"No es nada, yo también sé lo que es querer hacerle saber a alguien lo especial que es para ti"

"Ken ¿A ti te gusta Kristy?"

"¿A mí? ¿Qué dices Ed? ¿Por qué me tomas? Ella es aún una niñita que juega a las muñecas"

"Pero al igual que tú me dices de Angelita y yo, pronto Kristy crecerá"

"La verdad es que le tengo mucho aprecio, ha sido muy dulce conmigo, pero como te dije antes, ella es muy joven e inocente, sin mencionar que una princesa, merece alguien mejor"

"Dicen por ahí que en el amor no hay edad, ni clases sociales"

"¿Acaso eres ahora un experto en el amor?"

"¿Yo? Claro que no, pero practico para volverme uno ¿Quieres acompañarme por el collar?"

"Muy bien, vamos"

Momentos después llegaban a la tienda, en cuyo exhibidor se apreciaba el collar que Ed quería comprar.

"Ahí lo tienes Ken ¿Qué te parece?"

"Yo creo que le va a encantar"

"Además hace juego con el reloj en forma de corazón que ella tiene"

"Si, es verdad, son muy parecidos"

"Oh, creo que se verá muy hermosa cuando lo use"

"Pero ¿ya viste el precio Ed?"

"Aun no tengo suficiente... pero... pero tengo hasta las 5:00 pm para completar el dinero con mis propinas y ya luego vendré por él ¿no es una buena idea?"

"¿Propinas? ¿En qué andas trabajando Ed?"

"Soy repartidor de árboles de navidad, los corto en el bosque y luego los traigo para acá y los vendo"

"Vaya, pero que ingenioso"

"Si, es esta época tan fría la venta de hielo no es una opción muy buena, así que tengo que ingeniármelas para obtener dinero"

"Pues te deseo mucha suerte amigo"

"Precisamente este que llevo es para Angelita, por eso he cortado para ella el más bonito de todos"

"Pues entonces ya no te entretengo para que vayas a verla"

Entonando una alegre melodía con su armónica el chico continuó su camino rumbo a la dulcería.

Mientras tanto, en dicho establecimiento.

"Creo que debería de darle un lindo obsequio a Ed, después de todo siempre ha sido un muy buen amigo e incluso me salvó en dos ocasiones, cuando mis padres me iban a forzar a que me casara con ese hombre tan viejo y cuando la otra vez me defendió de esos perversos hombres, fue tan valiente, de no ser por él no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, definitivamente tengo que demostrarle mi agradecimiento" pensaba la muchacha mientras revisaba su alcancía vacía "Pero lo malo es que recién hemos podido librarnos de tantas deudas pendientes. Lástima, ahora no sé cómo voy a poder comprar el regalo"

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la simpática música de la armónica del antes mencionado.

"Hola Ed, que linda forma de anunciarte"

"Gracias Angelita, estuvo bien ¿no crees?"

"No sabía que tocabas la armónica"

"La verdad es que recién la tengo, aunque ya le agarré mucho cariño y creo que no toco nada mal ¿verdad?"

"Tocas muy bien, con esa música vas a llenar de felicidad los corazones de todos los que te escuchen"

"Gracias, me alegra que te guste"

"¿Sabes? Un instrumento así se merece un estuche especial"

"Oh sí, creo que es buena idea eso de protegerlo. Por cierto ¿me podrías regalar tu hora Angelita?"

"Pues, a ver, son las..." Responde la chica consultando su reloj que guardaba en el bolsillo de su delantal

"Oh, ese reloj si que es una joya"

"Fue la única herencia que me dejó mi bisabuela Angelita, le tengo mucho cariño"

"Que bonito quedaría con una cadena de oro alrededor de tu cuellecito"

"¿Tú crees? Pero para eso debería de tener mucho dinero"

"Estoy seguro de que algún día no muy lejano nos irá mucho mejor a los dos y no tendremos que preocuparnos por pequeñeces como esas. Por cierto, traje tu pedido"

"Oh, pero que hermoso árbol"

"¿Sabes? Siempre se ha dicho que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños"

"Oh ¿En serio? Que halagador eres Ed"

"Si bueno... tú sabes... je je. Bien, será mejor que ya me vaya, tengo otros clientes que esperan sus arbolitos para estas fechas"

"Muy bien, sigue trabajando así de duro Ed y en un futuro no muy lejano serás un hombre de provecho"

"Claro, je je, en menos de lo que piensas"

"Oye ¿está bien si te paso a buscar a tu casa más tarde?"

"Mejor vengo yo para acá, no me gusta mucho la idea de que andes sola por la calle"

La chica se sorprendió por las protectoras palabras del chico y lo encontró sencillamente adorable.

"Bueno, en ese caso te espero aquí como a eso de las 6:30pm" Dijo Angelita.

"Hasta entonces"

"Nos vemos Ed"

Cuando ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde Ed revisaba el dinero que había conseguido, pero aún le hacia falta para completar.

"Oh cielos, ya están por cerrar la tienda y yo no tengo lo suficiente"

"¿Qué pasa Ed?" Le pregunta Ken "¿Por qué esa cara larga?"

"Aun no completo para el regalo de Angelita"

"Pero no te apures, que aun falta una semana para la navidad, ya lo completarás otro día"

"Pero es que el señor de la tienda se va de vacaciones y hoy es el último día que tiene abierto"

"Bueno, eso si es un problema ¿y ya pensaste qué harás?"

"No tengo nada en mente y lo malo es que ya no he tenido más pedidos de arbolitos"

"Pues lástima viejo, quisiera ayudarte, pero lo malo es que ya tengo todo mi dinero destinado"

"Si, entiendo, no te preocupes, yo mientras pensaré en algo" y diciendo esto comenzó a entonar una simpática melodía con su armónica

"Te has vuelto muy bueno tocándola Ed, tú y tu armónica hacen un buen equipo para alegrar el rato"

"Si, esta armónica vale su peso en oro... espera, creo que ya se me ocurrió cómo voy a comprar ese collar"

Y esa noche, mientras disfrutaban de un sabroso chocolate caliente Ed y Angelita sacaron cada quien un obsequio.

"La navidad es mi época favorita, me gusta mucho" dice la joven "Oye Ed ¿Por qué no nos alegras con tus lindas melodías?"

"Ehm... este, mejor primero abre este obsequio que te traje, yo creo que ya es hora y hablando de hora ¿Qué horas serán Angelita?" Y mientras lo preguntaba le entregó su regalo

"Pues... ehm... ¿eh? Creo que es hora de que abras este lindo obsequio que te tengo"

Ambos abrieron sus regalos y sus caras de felicidad cambiaron por unas de tristeza.

"Oh, un estuche, je je, para mi armónica"

"Que linda, pero si es una cadena para mi... reloj... oh Ed, es preciosa, pero mi reloj lo empeñé para regalarte tu estuche"

"Y yo empeñé mi armónica para regalarte la cadena"

"Oh Ed ¿en serio hiciste eso por mí?"

"Claro que si Angelita, lo hice para que estuvieras feliz con tu cadena"

"Eres tan dulce"

"Pero creo que ahora se ha vuelto un regalo inútil"

"Por supuesto que no Ed, el mejor regalo no es el más grande, ni el más costoso, es el que se da con el corazón, porque la riqueza del regalo perfecto no está dentro del paquete, siempre está en las manos que lo entregan"

"Bueno yo... me alegro que te gustara tu regalo, a mí también me gustó mucho el que me diste y te agradezco que renunciaras a eso que tanto querías por mí"

"Es lo menos que podía hacer por un chico tan especial como tú"

Mientras tanto, los padres de Angelita observaban la tierna escena.

"Puede que ese niño sea el buen recolector del que hablaba mi abuela"

"¿Ese niño? ¿Estás loca mujer? Es muy joven"

"Oh, pero crecerá y estoy muy segura de que cuando lo haga nuestra hija se fijará en él, porque es un chico que vale oro y que estoy segura de que en el futuro será un gran marido"

Y estaban en lo cierto, en algunos años más esa pareja de hasta ahora amigos formarían una muy linda y numerosa familia.

Unos días después la familia real de Arendelle se preparaban para recibir a la de las Islas del Sur para su festejo de noche buena.

"Es genial ¿no lo crees Andy? De nuevo nos juntaremos todos los de la familia" dice Helena

"Si, ya teníamos mucho que no nos veíamos, ya extrañaba los mimos de nuestra abuela... quiero decir, ya extrañaba las platicas de hombres que tenía con mis tíos y primos"

"Je je, te conozco bien, mejor que nadie yo diría y ya sé que te encanta que te hagan piojito, aunque yo creo que más te encantaría si fuera Rose quien te lo hiciera"

"Los niños no se andan entrometiendo en los asuntos de los grandes"

"Uy si, mira que grande estás, si todavía ni terminas de crecer, aun te tienes que parar de puntitas para alcanzar arriba de la alacena"

"Pues al menos más alto que tú si voy a crecer"

"Eso es porque yo soy niña, pero estoy segura de que ni me va a hacer falta ser alta o no, porque ya descubrí en mi libro de hechizos el secreto para volar y muy pronto lo voy a aprender"

"¿Volar? Wow, eso suena increíble"

El día en que los Westerguard por fin llegarían Elli se entretenía leyendo un libro.

"Estoy aburrida" dice su hermana acercándose "¿Paseamos un rato en nuestras bicicletas?"

"Estoy leyendo"

"Pues deja de leer y vamos a jugar"

"Esta lectura es en verdad emocionante, no puedo dejarla así nomás"

"Aich, tú deberías de ser la hija de la princesa Liv"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te la pasas leyendo y eso es lo que ella quiere que haga su hija"

"Eso es porque leer te da cultura y conocimientos que no adquieres en otros lados"

"Como sea y a todo esto ¿de qué se trata ese libro tuyo?"

"De romances vampirezcos"

"Ay si ¿a poco tú te crees eso de que un vampiro puede sentir amor? Para tu información todos son malos y chupan sangre"

"Para empezar ni siquiera existen, así que qué importa cómo los representen, si de todos modos no son reales"

"Lo que pasa es que a ti te gustaría que un vampiro se enamorara de ti"

"Si es increíblemente atractivo como el de estas ilustraciones no me molestaría que lo hiciera"

"Pues te tengo buenas noticias, quizás no se trata de un vampiro guapo, pero muy pronto te reencontrarás con tu amor perdido"

"¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?"

"¿Recuerdas a Elliot el primo de Andy?"

"Ah si, ese chico que te gusta"

"A mí no me gusta, pero a ti si"

"¿A mi? Pero si tú eres la que se la pasa mencionándolo"

"Para hacerte enojar, porque ya sé que te gusta"

"A mí no me gusta, lo odio ¿recuerdas? A ti por otra parte parece agradarte bastante, tanto que ni siquiera te lo has podido sacar de la cabeza a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado"

"Pero yo lo menciono para hacerte enojar a ti"

"Y entonces ¿Por qué yo estoy tan calmada y tú eres quien se puso furica?"

"Oye no se vale que me hagas enojar cuando yo estaba haciéndote enojar a ti"

"Supéralo"

"Mejor me voy, yo así no juego"

"Pues no te lleves si no te vas a aguantar"

Momentos después los sureños eran recibidos en el muelle.

"Hola abuelita ¿te acuerdas cuando hice nevar para ti?" Dice la sabionda mientras corre a abrazarla

"Oh si, eso me dejó en verdad sorprendida, realmente tienes una comunicación muy fuerte con el Julenissen"

"Hola abuela, abuelo" Dijo Andy.

"Muchacho, cada vez estás más alto, ya no crezcas" Dijo su abuelo Klaus.

"Je je je, he estado ejercitándome"

"Ya nos contó tu padre sobre la invasión y que resultaste herido" Dijo Ingrid.

"Sí, se puso fea la cosa, pero por suerte todo salió bien, escribí a mi amigo el Canciller Conrad y me aseguró que tomará cartas en el asunto"

"El mundo va de mal en peor" Se lamentó Klaus

"¿Vinieron mis primos?"

"Sí, ahí vienen llegando en sus barcos"

En otra parte del muelle.

"Sólo espero que no haya venido ese malcriado petulante de Elliot" Pensaba Ellinor.

Pero un jitomate podrido que salió disparado y se estrelló contra su rostro la sacó de sus pensamientos, seguido de las carcajadas del odioso primo de Andy.

"¡Eres un idiota!"

"Cielos, ese no es vocabulario para una princesa"

"Tal vez tendría mejor vocabulario si no tratara con un arrogante malcriado"

"Esa no es forma de tratar a las visitas"

"No te hagas el inocente, deliberadamente me arrojaste un jitomate podrido"

"No puedes probar que fui yo"

"¿Y esta resortera que significa?"

"No es una resortera, es mi caña para pescar peces voladores"

"Yo te voy a dar peces voladores..."

"Hey Elliot llegaste" Dijo Andy llegando sin percatarse de la discusión.

"Hey Andy, nos vemos de nuevo" Respondió su primo haciendo su saludo secreto con él.

"Oye, creciste"

"Así es, 5 cm en el año, primo"

"Nada mal, yo no habré crecido mucho que digamos, pero mira lo fuerte que estoy" Dijo Andy luciéndose.

"Eso no es nada, yo también he estado ejercitándome" Agregó su primo haciendo lo mismo.

"Hombres" Suspiró Elli fastidiada alejándose.

"Veo que ya se saludaron" Dijo Andy.

"Sí, ya sabes, tu prima me odia"

"Bueno, ella odia a casi todo el mundo, se desespera fácilmente con los demás, al parecer cree que no somos tan listos como ella"

"¿Tan listos?"

"Oh bueno, debo admitir que es inteligente, sabe de ecuaciones matemáticas y cosas muy complicadas que yo ni en un millón de años podría entender"

"Oh, entiendo, creo que le falta divertirse"

"Puede que en ocasiones si le haga falta, aunque ella asegura divertirse con su tarea y sus libros, así que debemos respetar sus decisiones"

"Veo que te apagaron una linterna ¿Te trenzaste a golpes con alguien? Dime que le ganaste"

"¿Qué dices? Esta herida la obtuve defendiendo mi reino, me enfrenté contra un tipo bastante fuerte, tenía poderes similares a los míos pero de fuego"

"¿Hablas en serio? Creí que no había más como tú"

"Yo igual, ese tipo era realmente rudo, me costó vencerlo, pero si te soy honesto me sentí bien peleando con un rival tan formidable, fue un verdadero reto"

"Creo que eres hiper competitivo"

Pronto el resto de los hermanos de Hans acompañados de sus respectivas esposas, a excepción del décimo segundo príncipe Robert, quien llegó en compañía de otro hombre de su misma edad, ambos parecían llevarse muy bien.

"Hola tío Bob ¿Quién es tu amigo?" Quiso saber Andy

"Hola Andy, me alegra verte de nuevo. Cierto, no los he presentado, él es David"

"Mucho gusto David" Dijo el chico estrechando la mano del otro hombre.

"El gusto es mío Andy, es un gusto conocerte por fin"

"David es un arquitecto muy importante Andy. Él fue quien se encargó el diseño del nuevo palacio real en Christiania., Dinamarca y el parque que le rodea. Así como otros proyectos y es dueño de su propia empresa"

"Eso suena muy interesante"

"Lo es, de hecho la familia real de Dinamarca lo nombró Sir por su excelente trabajo"

"Espero visitar pronto Dinamarca para ver su obra y espero además que estén cómodos, la navidad es mi época favorita del año"

"Me imagino que por el clima" Dijo David.

"Bueno, eso y también la convivencia, es la época en que nos volvemos mejores personas" Dijo Andy.

"Sí es muy hermosa, nada mejor que pasar este tiempo con tus seres queridos" Dijo Bob "Y... ¿Tus otros tío ya llegaron? ¿Mis otros hermanos?"

"Pues creo que la mayoría ya se encuentra aquí ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres toparte con ellos?"

"No con todos, ya sabes, problemillas familiares sin importancia"

"Pues algunos de mis tíos tampoco me agradan mucho que digamos, ni a mi papá tampoco, así que más les vale que se comporten o dormirán en el calabozo, je je je. Pero supongo que estando los abuelos aquí, no les quedará más remedio que comportarse"

"Sí, yo también espero que así sea"

"Pero pasen, pasen, usted no conocía aquí ¿O sí Sr. David?"

"Pues, en primera quítame el señor y háblame de tú. Puedes llamarme Dave"

"De acuerdo Dave"

"Y respecto a tu pregunta, no conocía Arendelle, pero había oído que era un lugar muy bello y estaban en lo cierto" Dijo el recién llegado.

"Gracias, mamá y yo nos esforzamos por mantenerlo así"

"Siéntanse como en su casa" Dijo Andy conduciéndolos dentro del castillo, donde fueron recibidos e instalados en sus habitaciones de huéspedes.

Andy con sus primos se divertía jugando béisbol.

"Ahora lanza una curva" Dijo Andy al bat en un juego de béisbol.

"Te advierto que soy un buen pitcher ¿Eh?" Dijo Elliot.

"Espero seas tan bueno para lanzar como lo eres para fanfarronear"

"Ahí va"

Andy golpeó la pelota y corrió a las bases. Sus primos del equipo contrario atraparon la pelota y la lanzaron intentando poncharlo, pero el elegido se barrió llegando a la base justo a tiempo.

"Safe" Dijo el capitán Escarcha que era el ampáyer.

"Eres bueno, muy bueno" Dijo Andy a Elliot "Pero yo soy mejor"

Después del juego los primos convivían.

"¿Y ya tienes novia Elliot?" Preguntó Andy

"Pues estoy a punto de llegar a algo con una chica de mi reino llamada Diana ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Pues hay.. Hay una chica llamada Rose, ella tiene mucha onda y es realmente bella, sólo que no he tenido el valor de pedirle una cita"

"Yo estoy igual con Diana"

"Mi propósito de año nuevo será hacerme novio de Rose"

"Hey, me agrada, mi propósito será conquistar a Diana, a ver quien logra su conquista primero"

"¿Y qué hay para el perdedor?"

"El perdedor tendrá que maquillarse como mujer"

"Es un castigo difícil pero acepto"

Ambos estrecharon la mano del otro.

Pronto toda la familia Westerguard se hallaba reunida en el castillo para conversar sobre lo vivido a lo largo del año. Andy estaba emocionado de tener a su familia paterna durante la navidad.

"Wow, es genial que toda la familia se reúna ¿No crees papá?"

"Claro que sí, aunque algunos no nos llevamos del todo bien, debemos hacer una excepción en estas fechas"

"Y hablando de llevarse bien, no pude evitar notar que al parecer a algunos de mis tíos no les simpatiza Bob, pues veo que lo evitan"

"Eso lo hacen porque está presente Dave"

"¿Y eso qué tiene? Me parece que Dave es un tipo muy agradable"

"Y lo es, pero es sólo que... buenos"

"¿Qué?"

"Bien, supongo que ya tienes edad para hablarte con la verdad"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a la verdad sobre tu tío Bob"

"Espero que no resulte que también era de tus hermanos bravucones que te molestaban de niño"

"No, para nada, él y yo nos hemos llevado muy bien siempre, de hecho es a él a quién algunos de tus tíos molestaban mucho al igual que a mí"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Pues verás Andy ¿A ti te atrae esa chica Rose cierto?"

"No sé eso como viene al tema, pero si te soy franco me gusta bastante, pero no he tenido el valor de pedirle una cita"

"Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Mi Andy enamorado, de veras que el tiempo vuela. Y no te desanimes, cuando llegue el momento oportuno te le declararás"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Te lo aseguro. Pero a lo que iba, es que tú sientes atracción por las mujeres..."

"No por todas, sólo por las chicas lindas de mi edad"

"Bueno, tienes tus parámetros, pero aún así, te atraen las mujeres. En cambio hay personas que como tu tío Bob sienten atracción por otra persona de su mismo sexo, a eso se le llama homosexualidad"

"¿Qué? ¿Ósea que al tío Bob le gustan los hombres? ¿Dave es su novio?"

"Pues es más que novio porque ya llevan muchos años juntos"

"¿Cuántos?"

"12 años"

"Eso si es mucho, pero ¿Es en serio lo qué me dices?"

"Sí, sé que para ti esta información es nueva y quizás te parezca fuera de lo común, pero no somos quienes para juzgar a tu tío y además, esto es algo más común de lo que crees sólo que estas personas prefieren mantener un perfil bajo ya que es mal visto. Es por eso que algunos de tus tíos y otras personas no se sienten a gusto con su forma de vida y es por eso que Dave casi nunca asiste a reuniones familiares. Pero cuando Elsa estaba organizando esta visita, le expliqué acerca de Bob"

"¿Y qué dijo?"

"Dijo que no había problema, que ella sabía lo que se sentía ser juzgada y criticada a causa de sus poderes o por tenerte a ti sin estar casada"

"Sí, yo también sé lo que se siente, dile al tío Bob que siempre será bienvenido en este castillo y que yo no lo juzgaré"

"Gracias hijo, se lo diré"

Mientras Elliot era obligado por su papá a pasar tiempo de calidad con Ellinor.

"Pero papá ¿Por qué me haces esto?"

"Ya te lo he explicado, en nuestra juventud tu tío Hans y yo cometimos un error y ocasionamos ciertos problemas a este reino y pienso que una alianza matrimonial sería muy beneficiosa para ambos reinos"

"Pues lamento decírtelo, pero si depende de mí no creo que saldes tu deuda nunca, pues óyelo bien antes me convierto en cangrejo que terminar casado con esa malcriada"

Pero como donde manda Capitán no gobierna marinero, no tuvo más remedio que convivir con su némesis.

"Gastro... Gastro... vascular... Pon atención Elliot... gastrovascular" Decía Elli leyendo de un grueso y enorme libro.

"Espera ¿Es del latín?"

"Sí"

"¿Significa acaso el peor juego jamás inventado?"

"Que no estés a la altura de este conocimiento no es mi culpa, no sé ni por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo, eres un bobo, que vas tú a andar sabiendo que significan palabras complicadas como gastrovascular"

"Dicho de la cavidad única del cuerpo de un celentéreo: Que recibe los alimentos entrados en ella por una boca rodeada de varios tentáculos, y es donde se efectúa su digestión"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste eso?"

"¿Eh? Yo... lo leí por ahí... tal vez en mis aburridas clases"

Ellinor, no le dio importancia y tan pronto sus padres los llamaron, ambos corrieron ansiosos por dejar de convivir.

Con el paso de los días todos en Arendelle se preparaban para la navidad, el vago tan tacaño como siempre había ingeniado la forma para evitar visitas indeseables.

_"En la puerta de mi casa_  
_Voy a poner un petardo,_  
_Para reírme del que venga,_  
_A pedir el aguinaldo_

_Pues si voy a dar a todo,_  
_El que pide en Nochebuena,_  
_Yo si que voy a tener,_  
_Que pedir de puerta en puerta"_

Cantaba mientras llevaba a cabo su maligno plan escondiendo el petardo en unas macetas cerca de la puerta, por suerte su tío lo descubrió a tiempo y le arruinó su perversa diversión.

_"Arre borriquita, arre burra arre,_  
_Anda más deprisa que llegamos tarde._  
_Arre borriquita vamos a Belén,_  
_Que mañana es fiesta_  
_Y al otro también" _ cantaban los niños en las calles

Ed y su familia también cantaban mientras decoraban su humilde vivienda.

_"Tengo puesto un nacimiento _

_En un rincón de mi casa _  
_Con pastores y pastoras _

_Y un palacio en la montaña_

_Allí vive el Rey Herodes, _

_Allí viven sus soldados,_  
_Todos están esperando _

_Que lleguen los reyes magos"_

_"Arre borriquita, arre burra arre,_  
_Anda más deprisa que llegamos tarde._  
_Arre borriquita vamos a Belén,_  
_Que mañana es fiesta_  
_Y al otro también" _desde afuera los niños continuaron con su canto

Ken y sus hermanitas cantaban alegremente mientras empacaban sus cosas para reunirse con el resto de la familia y pasar juntos la navidad en el poblado donde aun se encontraba internado su padre.

_"En el cielo hay una Estrella,_  
_Que a los Reyes Magos guía,_  
_Hacia Belén para ver,_  
_A Dios hijo de María_

_Cuando pasan los monarcas,_  
_Sale la gente al camino,_  
_Y a Belén se van con ellos,_  
_Para ver al tierno Niño"_

_"Arre borriquita, arre burra arre,_  
_Anda más deprisa que llegamos tarde._  
_Arre borriquita vamos a Belén,_  
_Que mañana es fiesta_  
_Y al otro también" _pasaban los niños cantando

En la dulcería de Angelita colocaban el letrero de cerrado por navidad y se preparaban para unos merecidos días de descanso cantando alegremente.

_"Hacia el portal de Belén _

_Se dirige un pastorcito _  
_Cantando de esta manera _

_Para alegrar el camino_

_Ha nacido el Niño Dios _

_En un portal miserable _  
_Para enseñar a los hombres _

_La humildad de su linaje"_

_"Arre borriquita, arre burra arre,_  
_Anda más deprisa que llegamos tarde._  
_Arre borriquita vamos a Belén,_  
_Que mañana es fiesta_  
_Y al otro también" _terminaron la canción los niños

"No olviden esconder las escobas para evitar que las brujas vuelen en ellas" Dijo el Capitán Escarcha uniendo la acción a la palabra y cumpliendo con la tradición noruega de noche buena.

Al día siguiente de la noche buena, con los primeros rayos de sol la sabionda despertó muy emocionada.

"Genial, amaneció ya"

Y diciendo esto salió corriendo de su habitación y en el pasillo se topó con Kristy, quien iba con el mismo rumbo que ella.

"¡Ya está aquí!" dijo la pelirroja mayor

"¡El gran!"

"¡El único!"

"¡El mejor día del año!" dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban las escaleras a toda velocidad "¡Es navidad!"

Y una vez frente al árbol navideño se abalanzaron sobre los regalos.

"Estos tienen mi nombre" dijo la sabionda

"Y estos tienen el mío"

Y sin pensarlo dos veces despedazaron los envoltorios y descubrieron hermosos juegos de té, muñecos de peluche y lindas muñecas de porcelana.

"Lo que siempre quisimos" dijo Kristy

"Feliz navidad pequeñas" dijo Gerda acercándose, sólo para descubrir el reguerete que habían hecho "¡Pero no es posible!" Exclamó la mujer soltando por el asombro la charola del desayuno "Creí que la reina había sido muy clara al respecto cuando les dijo que debían esperar a estar todos reunidos"

"Perdónanos Gerda" dijeron las dos poniendo cara de perrito castigado

"Bueno, al fin y al cabo es navidad, pueden continuar con lo que estaban"

Momentos después la reina bajo también.

"Oh niñas ¿Qué creen? Les tengo una muy linda sorpresa"

"Creí que se molestaría con nosotras" dijo Helena a su amiga

"Así es mi tía, por las presiones de ser la jefa casi siempre olvida lo que dice"

"Fiu, menos mal"

Elsa les entregó dos trineos para la nieve.

"Espero que les gusten"

"¡Vamos a salir a jugar!" Dijo Kristy mientras las dos ignoraban la nota que estaba junto con los regalos y se alejaban corriendo

"Pero niñas, yo había escrito..."

Sin prestar atención a sus palabras ambas niñas salieron a divertirse en la nieve.

"Oye Kristy no te había mostrado lo que puedo hacer con mis poderes ¿o si?" Pregunta la sabionda

"No ¿Por qué no me haces una demostración y vuelves más interesante esta carrera en la nieve?"

Motivada por las palabras de su amiga, la iluminada arrojó energía mágica, la cual creaba hundimientos en la nieve.

"Tenemos que esquivarlos y la primera que caiga adentro pierde ¿de acuerdo?" Dice la pelirroja menor

Comenzaron a esquivarlos y pasaron tanto rato de diversión con los poderes de Helena que cuando por fin volvieron al castillo ya estaba oscureciendo.

"Es increíble lo que puedes hacer, debe ser genial tener poderes como tú y Andy"

"Si, lo es, pero no olvides que los míos son mejores que los de mi hermano, sólo que no se lo digas, con lo vanidoso que es podría ponerse a llorar"

"Ji ji ji" rieron mientras se acercaban a cenar

"Me muero de hambre" dice la sabionda

"Yo también, sólo nos comimos unas manzanas que tomamos de un puesto"

"Espero que no lo hayan notado, je je"

"¡Y si hay algo mejor que los regalos de navidad!" dice la niña Bjorgman ocupando su lugar a la mesa

"¡Es la cena de navidad!" Agrega su compañera haciendo lo mismo

"Si ¿no es un momento adorable? Todos reunidos, una cena riquísima, esta es la parte que a mí más me gusta de la navidad" Dice la abuela mientras destapa la charola que contiene el gran pavo "Querido ¿quieres cortarlo tú?"

Pero apenas el rey Klaus había tomado el cuchillo, Helena y Kristy se sirven de todo lo que encuentran y comienzan a devorar.

"¡Helena! ¡¿Qué modales son esos?!" La regaña su madre

Y por toda respuesta la sabionda lanza un sonoro eructo con lo cual Liv la mira furiosa.

"Es que este pavo es delicioso" interviene Kristy

"Y la salsa ni mencionarlo" agrega la iluminada

"Todo está delicioso" dicen las dos

Su plan da resultado y la abuela se conduele de ellas.

"Oh descuida cariño, sólo están disfrutando de la cena navideña"

Pero esto no convenció mucho a Liv, pues ella siempre había querido que su hija fuera toda una dama y le enfurecía saber que siempre fallaba en el intento.

Además del pavo hubo costillas de cerdo (_ribbe_), pero también las costillas de cordero curadas (_pinnekjøtt_), bacalao cocido y cerdo asado. Los caballeros acompañaron la comida con una cerveza de navidad, una cerveza algo más oscura. Así como _gløgg_, una bebida especiada que se sirve caliente y se hace con vino tinto, para los niños se sirvió una variante del _gløgg _sin alcohol.

"¿Qué tal si cantamos unos villancicos?" Propone la reina Ingrid

"Muy buena idea suegra" dice Liv viendo su oportunidad para redimir a su hija "Helenita ¿Por qué no nos deleitas con tu habilidad en el piano?"

"No, yo mejor voy a jugar con los juguetes que me trajo el Julenissen"

Y junto con su amiga corrió al árbol navideño.

"Esa niña está pidiendo a gritos un muy merecido castigo" dice la princesa de Baybiron a su marido

"Oh, déjala que se divierta, recuerda que es navidad" le dice su esposo "Y a propósito de eso ¿ya viste dónde estás parada?"

"Justo debajo del muérdago"

"Bueno, creo que no podemos dejar pasar de largo esta hermosa tradición ¿o si?"

"Claro que no" y diciendo esto le dio un largo beso

"¿Sabes? Me encantó ese adelanto de mi regalo nocturno"

"¿Y quién te dijo que tendrás esa clase de regalo?"

"Oh nadie, es sólo que vi la hermosa prenda que acercabas para ponerte debajo de tu vestido"

"¿Tú qué andas fisgoneando? Ahora por eso te quedarás sin regalo"

"¿En serio? ¿Y no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión?"

"No, no hay nada que puedas hacer que me haga desistir"

"¿Ni siquiera con los besos y las caricias que tanto te gustan?"

"Pues inténtalo y veremos"

Mientras tanto, Dave ocupó el lugar en el piano y el villancico comenzó.

_"Feliz navidad a todos _

_Feliz navidad a todos _

_Feliz navidad a todos _

_Y año nuevo también"_

Los villancicos continuaron hasta cerca la media noche

"Niñas ya es hora de dormir, a la cama" les dice Anna a su hija y su amiga

"Aun no, la navidad no puede acabarse tan pronto" dice Kristy

"Buenas noches pequeñas mal portadas" les dice Liv "Espero que mañana se levanten un poco más aguantables que hoy"

"Que día tan genial" dice Kristy un poco triste mientras suben por la escalera

"Si, debería haber más como este"

"Estaría bien que fuera por lo menos una vez a la semana"

"Sin embargo faltan otros 365 días para que sea otra vez navidad"

"¿No sería increíble si la navidad fuera todos los días?"

"Ya lo creo que sí"

"¿Te imaginas

_Ya está aquí la navidad" _cantó Kristy

_"Oh que gran felicidad"_ se le unió la sabionda

_"Un día especial que barrerá a_

_Todos los 364 días más_

_Ojala siempre fuera navidad _

_Porque santa nos trae regalos _

_Lee mi lista _

_Trae sus renos _

_Trae sus regalos del polo hasta aquí _

_Ojala siempre fuera navidad _

_Porque las demás fiestas apestan _

_Año nuevo es para mis padres _

_Los huevos de pascua huelen mal _

_Y san Valentín _

_Que tristeza me da" _cantaron las dos

"Porque Andy no encuentra una novia" dice la sabionda

"¿Qué?" Pregunta el mencionado asomándose desde su cuarto

_"Ojala navidad fuera siempre _

_Las niñas reciben regalos _

_Tengo pudin y tengo ropa _

_Santa trabaja y nosotras gozamos"_

"Y Andy no encuentra una novia" vuelve a decir la sabionda

"¡Basta!" Dice el elegido asomándose nuevamente

_"No hay un día tan lindo como este _

_Me encanta jugar y jugar _

_Con mamá y papá_

_Que bueno que están_

_No hay clases no hay clases _

_Ni maestros _

_Ojala siempre fuera navidad _

_Y obtenga un regalo especial _

_La navidad es un día especial _

_Ojala este día _

_Ojala este día _

_Fuese todos los días navidad"_

"Ay, lastima que sólo es un sueño imposible" dice Kristy

"Eso te crees, resulta que tengo una comunicación muy buena con el Julenissen y estoy segura de que si se lo pido nos lo concederá, como que la otra vez hice nevar sin la ayuda de Andy"

"¿Y eso por qué será? Si más bien tú deberías de estar en su lista negra con los demás niños vagos, je je"

"Quizás porque soy una guardiana mágica y debe complacerme como agradecimiento por todo lo que hago por el mundo mágico el resto del año"

"Pues hay que pedírselo entonces"

_"Julenissen tú que eres tan bueno_

_Dinos que si y concede el deseo_

_Que te piden estas vocecitas_

_Queremos que sea navidad todos los días" _ dijeron las dos mirando hacia el cielo por una ventana

"Bueno, ahora sólo nos queda esperar" dice Kristy

Mientras tanto, en su habitación Liv se tomaba un té para aliviarse del dolor de cabeza que su problemática hija le había causado.

"Esa niña, es cada día peor"

"No te lo tomes tan en serio mi amor, sólo está emocionada por recibir la navidad"

"Pero no sólo es así por hoy, casi todo el tiempo ignora lo que le digo y sólo hace lo que le pega su regalada gana"

"Eso es porque le exiges mucho, déjala que sea feliz ahora que es pequeña, cuando su alegría es inmensa por cosas sin importancia, como recibir una muñeca de porcelana, porque después cuando crezca la felicidad la buscara en cosas mucho más complicadas y muchas veces no lograremos complacerla"

"Creo que tienes razón, pero es que me preocupa su futuro, no siempre va a ser una niñita"

"Lo sé y lo entiendo, los hijos crecen tan rápido que muchas veces uno ni lo nota, recuerdo que fue ayer cuando dio sus primeros pasos, la primera vez que dijo papi"

"Tantos recuerdos hermosos de una niña hermosa"

"Como que heredo su belleza de ti"

"¿En serio crees que nos parecemos tanto?"

"Como dos gotas de agua, con excepción del cabello"

"¿En serio? ¿Y cuál de los dos te gusta más?"

"Te lo demostraré con mi regalo de navidad para ti, por que los mejores regalos que entrega la vida no vienen envueltos, por ejemplo... TÚ"

Momentos después ambos disfrutaban de un momento de pasión.

"Espero que sigamos siendo jóvenes juntos con nuestras locuras, hasta finalmente morir de viejos, siempre juntos" dice el sureño

"Contigo aprendí que amar es algo más que la pasión, besos robados, ilusiones, cartas de amor o promesas. Amar es un sentimiento que solo llega con el tiempo, la dulzura de una relación, la confianza y la seguridad. No cambiaría ni uno solo de los múltiples errores que he cometido en mi vida para llegar a donde estoy, aquí contigo"

"No quiero que seamos un cuento, sino una historia. No espero que seamos un tiempo, sino la eternidad. No se trata de que seamos un sueño, seamos una realidad. Despertar respirándote, suspirándote, sintiéndote en cada latido de mi corazón, es mi mejor amanecer"

"Quisiera no extrañarte, pero cuando tú no estás hay cosas que me hacen falta. De repente te siento distante y yo presente. De repente mí alegría se vuelve tristeza. De repente siento que todo pasa y no vuelve. Gracias por iluminar mi vida, por creer en mis palabras y sentimientos, por amarme así y lograr que me enamore tanto de ti, te amo"

"Ojalá que no te vayas nunca de mi vida, porque eres quien le da sentido. Ojala que lo nuestro sea para siempre"

La noche buena estaba a punto de terminarse, pero sin que las niñas lo supieran alguien las había estado observando todo el día y se dio cuenta de lo mal que se habían portado con su familia.

"Helenita me decepciona enormemente" dice Luminara "Ella no suele portarse así, está bien que es muy vaga, pero nunca había llegado a este grado"

"La emoción por la navidad la hizo que quisiera salirse con la suya a toda costa" explica Norte (Santa Claus/Julenissen)

"Quizás podamos hacerla que recapacite concediéndole su deseo ¿no lo creen?" Opina el troll rebelde

"Es probable, voy a darle gusto para que entienda cómo debe y cómo no debe de hacer las cosas" dice Norte tronando los dedos "Muy bien, a partir de ahora será navidad todos los días hasta que esas dos aprendan el verdadero significado de la navidad"

Al día siguiente, tanto Helena como Kristy se levantaron ansiosas por jugar con sus regalos del día anterior y se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando no los encontraron en el sitio donde los dejaron.

"Oye me ha pasado algo de lo más extraño" dice la sabionda encontrándose con su amiga en la puerta

"No me digas, no encontraste tus regalos"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque me pasó exactamente lo mismo"

"Oye ¿y no crees que nos lo castigaron por lo mal que nos portamos ayer?"

"Espero que no. Ey, parece que no cambiaron la fecha en ese calendario, mira aun dice 25"

"Pues vamos a ponerlo al corriente"

Pero al arrancar la página, debajo también decía 25 de diciembre.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunta Kristy mientras arranca esa hoja y debajo de esta decía lo mismo y en la de abajo también y así todo el año.

Un tanto desconcertadas ambas niñas bajaron hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el gran árbol navideño lleno de los mismos regalos del día anterior.

"Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Si todos fueron abiertos ayer" dice la sabionda

"Esto es muy raro"

"Oye ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?"

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, tenemos que abrir ahora mismo esos regalos"

Pero apenas los habían tomado en sus manos, cuando la voz de Gerda las asustó.

"Feliz navidad pequeñas..."

"¡Ahhhhh!"

Sus gritos también asustaron a la mujer, quien soltó la charola con el desayuno.

"Si, el Julenissen nos ha escuchado, otra vez es navidad" dijo Helena

"Gerda ¿es verdad que otra vez es navidad?"

"Si, dos días seguidos"

"Oh, deben de haberlo soñado niñas"

"Hey, se nos olvidan nuestras sorpresas" Y ambas se abalanzaron sobre sus obsequios y al correr se toparon con Elsa.

"Oh niñas ¿Qué creen? les tengo una linda sorpresa"

Pero ansiosas por divertirse una vez más, de nuevo las niñas la ignoraron.

"La última en llegar es un huevo podrido" Dijo la sabionda deslizándose sobre la nieve.

"¡Niñas la cena!" Dijo Gerda llamándolas después de horas de diversión.

"¡La cena de navidad!" Exclaman ambas y corren al comedor

"Si ¿no es un momento adorable? Todos reunidos, una cena riquísima, esta es la parte que a mí más me gusta de la navidad" Dice la abuela mientras destapa la charola que contiene el gran pavo "Querido ¿quieres cortarlo tú?"

Pero apenas el rey Klaus había tomado el cuchillo, Helena y Kristy se sirven de todo lo que encuentran otra vez y comienzan a devorar sin esperar a los demás otra vez.

"¡Helena! ¡¿Qué modales son esos?!" La regaña su madre

Y nuevamente la sabionda lanza un sonoro eructo con lo cual Liv la mira furiosa otra vez.

"Es que este pavo es delicioso" interviene Kristy igual que el día anterior

"Y la salsa ni mencionarlo" agrega la iluminada

"Todo está delicioso"

Su plan da resultado otra vez y la abuela se conduele de ellas.

"Oh descuida cariño, sólo están disfrutando de la cena navideña"

Momentos después todo seguía repitiéndose.

"¿Qué tal si cantamos unos villancicos?" Propone la reina Ingrid

"Muy buena idea suegra" dice Liv viendo su oportunidad para redimir a su hija "Helenita ¿Por qué no nos deleitas con tu habilidad en el piano?"

"No, yo mejor voy a jugar con los juguetes que me trajo el Julenissen"

Y junto con su amiga corrió al árbol navideño otra vez.

"Esa niña está pidiendo a gritos un muy merecido castigo" dice la princesa de Baybiron a su marido

"Oh, déjala que se divierta, recuerda que es navidad y a propósito de eso, me muero por saber ¿Cuál será mi regalo nocturno?" Y diciendo esto le dio un largo beso

Dave ocupó el lugar en el piano y el villancico comenzó.

_"Feliz navidad a todos _

_Feliz navidad a todos _

_Feliz navidad a todos _

_Y año nuevo también"_

Los villancicos continuaron hasta cerca de la media noche y las niñas felices se fueron a dormir platicando de camino a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Ha sido genial" Exclamó Kristy.

"Vaya que sí"

Al día siguiente todo se repite exactamente igual.

"Que bien" Exclama la sabionda estampando su mano con la de Kristy.

"Feliz navidad pequeñas..." Dijo Gerda entrando.

"Hola Gerda" Exclaman ambas niñas antes de correr con sus obsequios y toparse con Elsa.

"Oh niñas ¿Qué creen? les tengo una linda sorpresa"

Pero de nuevo las niñas la ignoraron y corrieron hacia el jardín.

"¡Niñas la cena!" Dijo Gerda llamándolas después de horas de diversión.

"¿No es un momento adorable? Todos reunidos, una cena riquísima, esta es la parte que a mí más me gusta de la navidad" Dice la abuela mientras destapa la charola que contiene el gran pavo

Dave ocupó el lugar en el piano y el villancico comenzó.

_"Feliz navidad a todos _

_Feliz navidad a todos _

_Feliz navidad a todos _

_Y año nuevo también"_

Con el paso de los días, las niñas comenzaron a enfadarse de que todo era exactamente igual día tras día.

"Ya me cansó esto de la navidad" Se quejó Kristy.

"Es cierto, hoy igual que ayer, y mañana igual"

"Y siempre va a ser lo mismo, un día y otro, y otro, y otro y otro"

"Ya, ya calma no te exaltes"

"Oh lo siento"

"Descuida, yo entiendo, si vuelvo a ver de nuevo los mismos obsequios me volveré loca"

"Sí y si yo como más pavo, creo que voy a necesitar ropa nueva"

"Algo habrá que hacer para animar esto"

Más tarde en la cena.

"¿No es un momento adorable? Todos reunidos, una cena riquísima, esta es la parte que a mí más me gusta de la navidad" Dice la abuela mientras destapa la charola que en realidad contenía un pavo vivo.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritaron todos mientras el animal corría por la mesa tirando todo.

"Ja ja ja ja" Se reían ambas niñas, que habían sido las culpables de semejante situación

En el intento de capturar al pavo, el piano terminó destruido.

"El piano, ya no habrá villancicos" Dijo el Rey Klaus.

Y pronto el salón y el decorado quedaron arruinados.

"Bueno, al menos todavía queda el árbol" Dijo Elsa con tristeza.

Pero en ese momento el árbol se desplomó sobre ella.

"Ay cielos, vámonos de aquí antes de que tu tía se enfade" Sugirió la sabionda mientras ambas tomaban sus trineos.

"Si nos necesitan estaremos afuera" Dijo Kristy saliendo junto con su cómplice de vagancias

"Mamá ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Andy acercándose.

Y ambas niñas sintieron mucho remordimiento de haber arruinado la fiesta que cuidadosamente había planeado la reina y en ese momento se percataron de que sus obsequios tenían una nota.

_"Para Helena y Kristy" _Leyó la mayor de las pelirrojas _"La navidad no sólo son dulces o adornos de colores. Se trata de los corazones que tenemos cerca y del interés que mostramos. Les deseo mucha felicidad. Elsa"_

"Vaya navidad tan gris que se volvió esta" Se quejó Andy ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Mientras las niñas se alejaban muy arrepentidas.

"No sé tú, pero yo no planeo hacer una cosa como esa jamás" Dijo Kristy.

"Ni yo. Mañana tendremos la mejor navidad de nuestra vida"

Por la mañana Elsa se despertó.

"Mira tía Elsa te hemos hecho un desayuno navideño" dijo Kristy destapando una charola

"Wow, pero que detalle ¿Ya abrieron sus regalos?"

"Por supuesto que no Elsa, debemos esperar a que se reúna la familia"

"¿No es un momento adorable? Todos reunidos, una cena riquísima, esta es la parte que a mí más me gusta de la navidad" Dice la abuela mientras destapa la charola que contiene el gran pavo

"Se ve pesado abuelita, deja que te ayudemos" Dijo la sabionda.

"Vaya, que pequeñas tan amables, gracias niñas"

"Abuelito ¿Quieres cortarlo tú?"

"Me pregunto ¿Qué estará tramando la sabionda que está tan amable?" Pensaba Andy.

"Me pregunto ¿Qué permiso va a pedir kristy que está haciendo tantos méritos?" Pensaba Elli.

El rey cortó el pavo y pronto todos disfrutaban de la cena.

"Nada más adorable que estar todos reunidos" Dijo Kristy.

"Y una cena riquísima. Esa es la parte que más me gusta" Agregó Helena.

Más tarde.

"¿Por qué no tocas el piano para cantar villancicos Dave?"

"Parece que me han leído la mente"

_"Feliz navidad a todos _

_Feliz navidad a todos _

_Feliz navidad a todos _

_Y año nuevo también"_

"Alto ahí. Muy bien sabionda ¿Qué están tramando?" Dijo Andy interrumpiendo.

"Andy, no estropees una navidad perfecta" Lo regañó su madre.

"Verás Andy, Elsa tiene razón, estamos tramando algo"

"Lo sabía" Exclamó el elegido.

"¡Feliz navidad tía Elsa!" Dijo Kristy mientras ambas sacaban un regalo sorpresa.

"Oh, gracias chicas" Dijo la reina abrazándolas a ambas

Al abrir su regalo descubrió una figurita de un extraño material rosa, la cual tenia la imagen de sus padres y Anna abrazados.

"Pero ¿de dónde sacaron esto?" "Es un regalito hecho especialmente para ti, esperamos que te guste Elsa" le dice la sabionda

"Me encanta, muchísimas gracias, me han hecho muy feliz, esto es hermoso, es la navidad más bonita que yo recuerde, me siente completamente feliz" Agregó la reina con lágrimas de alegría

"Por nada tía, nos alegra verte feliz" dice su sobrina

"Si, para eso es la navidad" agrega la sabionda

_"Feliz navidad a todos _

_Feliz navidad a todos _

_Feliz navidad a todos _

_Y año nuevo también"_

Mientras Ed y Angelita salieron a divertirse juntos paseando en trineo.

_"Felicidad me trae la nieve por que al caer _  
_Un manto blanco viste de novia mi navidad _  
_Abrigadito en mi trineo salgo a pasear _  
_El golpecito del aire corriendo es caricia en mi, _

_Navidad mensajera de amor y paz que dicha me das _  
_Espero con afán siempre por ti _  
_Es su nieve en enero por que al caer recuerdo que es _  
_Es tiempo que yo y mi trineo salgamos a aventurar _

_Y corre, corre, vuela que el tiempo se acabara _  
_Y compañera nuestra aventura nieve será _  
_Que todo el tiempo siempre por siempre juntos tu y yo _  
_La tierra entera será pequeña para los dos _

_Felicidad me trae la nieve por que al caer _  
_Un manto blanco viste de novia mi navidad _  
_Abrigadito en mi trineo salgo a pasear _  
_El golpecito del aire corriendo es caricia en mi, _

_Navidad mensajera de amor y paz que dicha me das _  
_Espero con afán siempre por ti _  
_Es su nieve en enero por que al caer recuerdo que es _  
_Es tiempo que yo y mi trineo salgamos a aventurar _

_Y corre, corre, vuela que el tiempo se acabara _  
_Y compañera nuestra aventura nieve será _  
_Que todo el tiempo siempre por siempre juntos tu y yo _  
_La tierra entera será pequeña para los dos"_

Ed detuvo el trineo y llegaron al Castillo para desearle feliz navidad a su buen amigo Andy y a toda su familia, ayudó a Angelita a bajar y se unieron a los villancicos.

_"Adornemos la morada" _Cantó Andy.

_"La la la la la la la" _Cantaron él y su madre, mientras ésta lo abrazaba.

_"Esta alegre temporada" _Cantó Elsa.

_"La la la la la la la_

_Bellas galas luciremos_

_La la la la la la la_

_Villancicos cantaremos_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la" _Cantaron ambos.

_"Feliz navidad a todos" _Cantó Hans

_"Feliz navidad a todos" _Cantó Liv

_"Feliz navidad a todos _

_Y año nuevo también" _Cantaron ambos mientras la sabionda los abrazó y se unió al canto.

_"Las nuevas que doy _

_son llenas de amor_

_"Feliz navidad a todos _

_Y año nuevo también" _Cantaron Ed y Angelita llegando.

_"Feliz navidad a todos _

_Feliz navidad a todos _

_Feliz navidad a todos _

_Y año nuevo también_

_Adornemos la morada_

_La la la la la la la la"_

"¿Lo ven?" Dice Luminara contemplando la escena "Yo ya sabía que Helenita no era una niña mala "

"Me alegra que cambiara, no quería tener que arreglarla a mi lista de niños malos" agrega Norte tronando los dedos para deshacer el deseo

La celebración terminó y luego de que ambas niñas aprendieran la lección y entendieran el verdadero significado de la navidad por fin esta se fue.

Al amanecer, ambas vieron que por fin era 26 de Diciembre y en el castillo se notaban los vestigios de la cena del día anterior.

"¡Yuju, ya no es navidad!" Exclamaron ambas estampando su mano con la de la otra.

"Es el día después de Navidad" Dijo Kristy.

"Sí, sé que es triste" Dijo Gerda escuchándolas "Apuesto a que les gustaría que fuera navidad todos los días"

"¡Nooo!" Gritaron ambas.

Así que la navidad debe durar un día, y tal vez sea más sencillo así. Es un momento para atesorar, no siempre puede estar aquí, pero la sensación que nos da dura todo un año.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO NAVIDEÑO Y ROMANTICO? ESPERO LES GUSTARA, Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD. LES DESEO UN FELIZ Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y MUCHO ÉXITO EN TODOS SUS PROYECTOS PARA ESTE AÑO QUE RECIÉN INICIA.**

**ESPERO YA NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

**LA PREGUNTA EN ESTA OCASIÓN ES ¿CUÁL ES SU PAREJA FAVORITA DEL FIC?**


	69. Chapter 69

**HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO NO HAVERME DEMORADO DEMASIADO EN SUBIR NUEVO CAPÍTULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ¿YA VIERON EL NUEVO CORTO DE FROZEN LEGO? BÚSQUENLO COMO "FROZEN LUCES MÁGICAS".**

**AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS:**

**RAFI LION RED: ADIVINASTE, LO SAQUÉ DEL ESPECIAL "MICKEY Y SUS AMIGOS JUNTOS OTRA NAVIDAD" Y DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE ME ENCANTARON TUS DIBUJOS, A QUIENES NO LOS HAN VISTO, SE LOS RECOMIENDO BUSCARLOS EN EL FACEBOOK. **

**LADY RAIN: SI, LO SAQUÉ DEL ESPECIAL "MICKEY Y SUS AMIGOS JUNTOS OTRA NAVIDAD",Y LA CANCIÓN DE NAVIDAD TODOS LOS DÍAS, FUE DE LOS PADRINOS MÁGICOS, GRACIAS IGUALMENTE FELIZ ALO NUEVO" Y AÚN NO DECIDO SI LE PONDRÉ O NO ALGUNA PAREJA FORMAL A ELSA. DILE A TU HERMANA QUE LE MANDO SALUDOS.**

**JOAN: LO DE NAVIDAD FUE UNA MEZCLA DE "MICKEY Y SUS AMIGOS JUNTOS OTRA NAVIDAD" Y LOS PADRINOS MÁGICOS. GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, AUNQUE ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE MUCHA FICCIÓN Y FANTASÍA, INTENTO TAMBIÉN DARLE SITUACIONES DE REALISMO, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE. Y ESTOY VIENDO ESO DE IDEAS CON REALIDADES ALTERNATIVAS AÚN, TENGO UNA LARGA LISTA CON IDEAS HACIENDO FILA, JE JE JE.**

**ALARZAM: GRACIAS POR TU SUGERENCIA, LE DARÉ MÁS PROTAGONISMO A ANNA Y KRISTOF, Y YA VERÁS QUE PRONTO DISFRUTAREMOS DEL ROMANCE DE LAS PAREJAS DE ANDY, HELENA Y LOS DEMÁS CHICOS.**

**TAIGA: GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, ESPERO QUE TE ANIMES MÁS SEGUIDO A DEJARNOS TUS REVIEWS Y EXACTO HUBO UN ESTRACTO DE "MICKEY Y SUS AMIGOS JUNTOS OTRA NAVIDAD. IGUAL FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TI Y TUS SERES QUERIDOS.**

**VICKY: SI, DECIDÍ REDUCIR EL HELSA PERO NO QUITARLO DEL TODO, DEBIDO A QUE A MUCHOS LECTORES LES GUSTA MUCHO. Y ACERTASTE ALGUNAS ESCENAS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO LAS TOMÉ DE "MICKEY Y SUS AMIGOS JUNTOS OTRA NAVIDAD".**

**EL LEGENDARIO: GRACIAS POR TUS SUGERENCIAS, ESTOY ANALIZÁNDOLAS Y VIENDO CUALES ACOMODO EN MI LINEA DEL TIEMPO.**

**ELSY19122013: BIENVENIDA AL FIC, ESTOY SEGURA QUE TE SEGUIRÁS DIVIRTIENDO CON LAS AVENTURAS DE ESTOS CHICOS. MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS SON ANDY/BIRGIT, HELENA/KURT, ANGELITA/ED, KEN/KRISTY, Y PUES TODAS JE JE JE.**

**SAMANTHA: COMO HELENA Y KRISTY SON CASI DE LA MISMA EDAD, ME PARECE BUENA IDEA PONERLAS COMO MEJORES AMIGAS. YA VERÁS QUE PRONTO TRAERÉ DE VUELTA A KURT. Y ENTRE ANDY Y ELLIOT A VER QUIEN GANA LA APUESTA.**

La temporada navideña terminó y tal como habían previsto las mellizas oráculo, Andy recibió una rústica cámara fotográfica, así como todo el equipo y químicos para revelar las fotos por parte de sus abuelos.

Al terminar las vacaciones el clan Westerguard volvió a las Islas del Sur y Andy continuó su vida normal. Y pronto el médico real se presentó en el castillo para retirarle las puntadas.

"Ouch"

"¿Lo ve Alteza? No fue tan malo"

"¿Y bien doctor? ¿Me quedó una cicatriz?"

"Sí, pero es muy pequeña" Dijo el médico tomando su instrumental "No olvide seguir con los medicamentos que le receté"

El médico salió y Andy se quedó un tanto deprimido.

"Oh vamos Andy no estés triste" Dijo Birgit.

"¿Cómo voy a no estarlo si mi hermoso rostro ahora tiene una fea cicatriz"

"No exageres, apenas si se nota acocándose"

"Pero ¿Se ve mal?"

"No"

"Oye titubeaste" Dijo Olaf acercándose.

"No, no lo hice" Replicó Birgit.

"Si vuelvo a ver a este tipo"

"¿Aún no has descubierto nada?"

"Nada, sólo que era un poderosos ser mágico oscuro con un gran dominio sobre la magia maligna"

"Cielos ¿Crees que te vuelvas a topar con él?"

"Algo me dice que así será, por eso debo entrenar más para poder enfrentarlo"

"Sólo ten mucho cuidado, por nada del mundo quisiera que salieras lastimado"

"Si, yo también espero no terminar lastimado. Pero descuida, con ayuda de la sabionda y de todos mis amigos estaré bien"

"Ya verás que así será Andy, todos te apoyaremos"

"Gracias, yo sé que así será. Mañana saldré de viaje por un asunto mágico, hay que aprovechar el tiempo ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?"

"¿Ir solos los dos?"

"Claro, a menos que quieres que invitemos a alguien más, podríamos invitar a los muchachos, podemos decirle también a Rose y..."

"No, no, no, no, solo los dos está bien"

"¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"Podríamos ir a patinar ahora que aún hay hielo"

"Perfecto, me has leído la mente, hielo y nieve, mis cosas predilectas en el mundo"

"Genial, voy a prepararme para irnos"

"Claro, te veré más tarde, iré antes a ver a los muchachos"

Andy salió del castillo y se reunió con sus amigos en el callejón donde solían divertirse, donde los halló en compañía de varios chicos más.

"Hey viejo ¿Ya te dieron de alta?" Exclamó Ed abrazándolo.

"Sí, el doctor dijo que ya estoy bien"

"¿Ya notaste la cicatriz que te quedó en el ojo?"

"Claro que la noté, y la odio. Ya verá ese tipo cuando le ponga las manos encima, va a desear no haber nacido"

"Pero ni siquiera sabes quien es" Dijo Ken.

"Lo averiguaré así tenga que recorrer el mundo entero"

"Pero mientras lo haces, relájate viejo" Dijo Ostein "A veces pienso que te preocupas demasiado, vive la vida tranquila como yo, ahora que recuerdo les traje algo"

"¿Más daguerrotipos?" Quiso saber Andy.

"Algo igual de genial, cigarros" Dijo Ostein sacando un envoltorio de tela.

"¡Excelente!" Exclamaron algunos de los otros chicos.

"¿Tú fumas?" Preguntó Ed a Ostein.

"Claro que sí, todos los chicos en onda lo hacemos. Los conseguí directo de la fábrica, tengo unas amigas muy... íntimas que son cigarreras y me los obsequian, a mí y a mis colegas del bachillerato"

"Eso suena genial y todo pero si mi madre se entera estaré en serios problemas" Dijo Ed

"Oh vamos ¿Me van a desairar?"

"Es que no creo que sea correcto" Dijo Ken.

"La gente importante fuma, los reyes de otros reinos, los escritores, además, les apuesto que todos sus padres lo hicieron alguna vez"

"Pero el humo huele muy feo, me hace llorar mis ojitos" se quejó Ed.

"Es cuestión de acostumbrarse ¿Cómo sabes que no te gustará si no lo has probado?"

"Yo digo que lo intentemos, es decir, nada perdemos con probarlo" Dijo Ken.

"Así se habla" Dijo Ostein "Tomen uno cada uno"

Los tres chicos en el fondo no querían, pero por no quedar como cobardes y no encajar con los demás, obedecieron.

"Ahora hagan lo mismo que yo. Primero pongan el cigarrillo en su boca. Coloquen el lado del filtro en su boca"

"¿Y cuál lado es ese?" Preguntó Ed confundido.

"Es este" Explicó el vago señalando un extremo del cigarrillo "Sostengan su cigarrillo con el dedo índice y el pulgar. Enciéndanlo con un fósforo" Dijo Ostein.

"Ouch, ya me quemé mi dedito" Se quejó Ed.

"Trata de hacerlo con más cuidado" Dijo el vago "Lleven el fósforo encendido hasta su cigarrillo asegurándose de que la llama envuelva su punta. Cubran el fósforo con su otra mano para que no se apague"

Después de varios intentos fallidos, Ed lo logró

"Inhalen mientras la llama toca la punta de su cigarrillo. Así, el aire pasará a través del tabaco y lo encenderá. Dos o tres caladas serán suficientes. Ahora, una vez que el cigarrillo está encendido, lleven un poco de humo a su boca"

Sin pensarlo, Ed dio un gran sorbo al humo y de inmediato sintió que se ahogaba.

"Cof, cof, cof, que me muero"

"Que menso eres, cuando estás comenzando, evita llevar demasiado humo"

"Me hubieras advertido"

"No te creí tan bruto. Quiten el cigarrillo de su boca. Cuando lo estén quitando, lleva ese humo a tus pulmones inhalando un poco más fuerte. Esto ayudará a evitar la irritación de tu garganta y desencadenar el reflejo de la tos"

"Creo que no me gusta, sólo me hace toser, siento que me ahogo" Se quejó Ed.

"Sólo nos hace falta un poco de práctica Ed" Dijo Ken

"Mamá dice que fumar es malo para la salud" Dijo Ed

"Eso lo dicen las mamás sólo para tener controlados a sus hijos porque no se dan cuenta de que ya han crecido y pueden disfrutar de los privilegios de los adultos, esto es un acto de madurez. O tú Andy corrígeme si me equivoco viejo ¿Es verdad o mentira que los caballeros de la nobleza fuman como signo de elegancia?"

"Cierto, incluso hay salones para fumar y hablar de política"

"Ahí lo tienen, si fuera tan exageradamente malo, los adultos no lo harían abiertamente"

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón" opino Ken

"Algunos de mis tíos fuman eso pude verlo en la fiesta de navidad" Dijo Andy

"Ya ven"

"Aunque no le hayo lo interesante a esto, ni siquiera tiene buen sabor y más bien siento que me ahogo" dijo Ed

"Anda Ed, no seas cobarde, es normal que cuando las personas intentan fumar por primera vez, suelan toser mucho y sentir dolor o ardor en la garganta o los pulmones. Pero no debes desanimarte por eso, recuerda lo que dicen por ahí, la práctica hace al maestro" Dijo el vago.

"¿Y tú donde aprendiste?" Quiso saber Andy.

"En el colegio, con mis compañeros, todo es distinto en la gran ciudad"

"Lo sé, durante mi escapada a Londres vi muchas cosas que aquí no se ven"

"Debe ser genial estudiar en la ciudad" Dijo Ken.

"Lo es, es bueno de vez en cuando escapar de la vigilancia de tus padres y tutores, imagínenlo, paso cinco días divirtiéndome en el instituto y el fin de semana regreso, pero como se supone que vengo muy cansado de estudiar entre semana, me tienen mucha consideración y obtengo tiempo libre"

"Eres todo un maestro" Dijo Ed "En cambio conmigo en época de frío, cuando recolectar hielo no es un buen negocio, en lugar de darme unas merecidas vacaciones, mamá me pone a lavar la ropa y demás quehaceres domésticos"

"Descuida Ed hay muchas cosas divertidas que he aprendido allá y luego les enseñaré. Figúrense que al terminar la secundaria mi tío quiso meterme a oficio ¿Pueden creerlo?"

"¿Y qué tiene de malo?" Dijo Ken "Es lo que mis padres y los de Ed hicieron con nosotros desde que teníamos doce. Aprender un oficio no es algo de avergonzarse, es la manera en que se transmiten las profesiones de generación en generación"

"No me malentiendas viejo, es sólo que hay otras formas de poner tu granito de arena para hacer un mundo mejor desde la comodidad de una oficina, sin hacer trabajos manuales, habemos quienes no estamos hechos para eso. Pero en fin, como les decía, mi tío trató de meterme a oficio hace poco más de un año, todo empezó cuando me desperté al oír que tenían una discusión" Dijo Ostein.

He aquí la discusión que tuvieron sus tíos tiempo atrás:

"_¿Mi sobrino a oficio? No lo permita Dios. ¿Qué dijera la gente al ver al hijo de don __Espenæs__ aprendiendo a sastre, pintor, platero u otra cosa?" exclamó la tía del vago muy angustiada_

"_¿Qué ha de decir?" Respondió su marido "Que don __Espenæs__ es un hombre decente y muy hombre de bien que quiere proporcionarle algún arbitrio útil y honesto a su sobrino para que solicite su subsistencia sin sobrecargar al mundo de un ocioso más, y este arbitrio no es otro que un oficio. Esto pueden decir y no otra cosa"_

"_¿Pues qué te parece a ti bueno que un niño noble sea sastre, pintor, platero, tejedor o cosa semejante?"_

"_Sí, mi alma, me parece bueno y muy bueno, que el niño noble, aprenda cualquier oficio, por mecánico que sea, para que no ande mendigando su alimento. Lo que me parece malo es que el niño noble ande sin dinero o muerto de hambre por no tener oficio ni beneficio. Me parece malo que para buscar qué comer ande de juego, dónde dibuja una apuesta"_

"_Todo esto está muy bueno ¿Pero qué dirán sus parientes al verlo con oficio? Pensarán que lo recogimos huérfano para explotarlo"_

"_¿Qué han de decir? Lo más que dirán es: mi primo el sastre, mi sobrino el platero o lo que sea; o tal vez dirán: no tenemos parientes sastres, etcétera; y acaso no le volverán a hablar; pero ahora dime tú: ¿qué le darán sus otros parientes el día que le faltemos y lo vean sin oficio, muerto de hambre y hecho pedazos? Vamos, ya yo te dije lo que dirían en un caso, dime tú lo que dirán en el contrario"_

"_Puede…puede que lo socorran, siquiera porque no los deshonre"_

"_Los parientes ricos, por lo común, tienen un expediente muy ensayado para librarse de un golpe de la vergüencilla que les causan los andrajos de sus parientes pobres, y éste es negarlos por tales redondamente. Desgánate; si Ostein tuviera alguna buena suerte o hiciere algún viso en el mundo, no sólo lo reconocerán sus verdaderos parientes, sino que se le aparecerán otros mil nuevos, que lo serán lo mismo que el Gran Turco, y tendrá continuamente a su lado un enjambre de amigos que no lo dejarán mover; pero si fuere un pobre, como es regular, no contará más que con el peso que adquiera"_

"_Tú medio me aturdes con tantas cosas pero lo que veo es que un caballero sin oficio es mejor recibido y tratado con más distinción en cualquiera parte decente, que un sastre, pintor, etc"_

"_Ahí está la preocupación y la vulgaridad. Sin oficio puede ser; pero no sin destino o arbitrio honesto. A un empleado en una oficina, a un militar o cosa semejante, le harán mejor tratamiento que a un sastre o a cualquiera otro oficial mecánico, y muy bien hecho; razón es que las gentes se distingan; pero al sastre y aun al zapatero, lo estimarán más en todas partes, que no al tipo tuno, ocioso, trapiento y petardista, que es lo que quiero que no sea mi sobrino. A más de esto, ¿quién te ha dicho que los oficios envilecen a nadie? Lo que envilece son las malas acciones, la mala conducta y la mala educación"_

_"No seas cándida; y si a Ostein no le inclinan los estudios, o no tiene disposición para ellos, ¿no será una barbaridad dirigirlo por donde no le gusta? Es la mayor simpleza de muchos padres pretender tener a pura fuerza un hijo letrado o eclesiástico, aun cuando no sea de su vocación tal carrera ni tenga talento a propósito para las letras; causa funesta, cuyos perniciosos efectos se lloran diariamente en tantos abogados firmones a médicos asesinos y eclesiásticos ignorantes y relajados como advertimos._

_Todavía para dar oficio a los niños es menester consultar su genio y constitución física, porque el que es bueno para sastre o pintor, no lo será para herrero o carpintero; oficios que piden, a más de inclinación, disposición de cuerpo y unas robustas fuerzas._

_Siempre me ha gustado esta bella industria para rastrear la inclinación de los niños, así como he reprobado la general corruptela de muchos padres que a tontas y a locas encajan a los muchachos en los colegios, sin indagar ni aun ligeramente si tienen disposición para las letras._

_Querida, éste es un error tan arraigado como grosero. El niño, que tenga un entendimiento somero y tardo, jamás hará progresos en ciencia alguna, por más que curse las aulas y manosee los libros. Ni éstos ni los colegios dan talento a quien nació sin él. Los burritos entran todos los días a los colegios y universidades cargados de carbón o de piedra, y vuelven a salir tan burros como entraron; porque así como las ciencias no están aisladas en los recintos de las universidades o gimnasios, así tampoco éstos son capaces de comunicar un adarme de ciencia al que carezca de talento para aprenderla._

_Ahora piensa, mañana me muero, te hallas viuda, sola, con un mocetón a tu lado que cuando mucho sabrá hablar tal cual latinajo y aturdir al mundo entero con cuatro ergos y pedanterías que el mismo que las dice no las entiende; pero que en realidad de nada vale todo eso, porque el muchacho, como no tiene quién lo siga fomentando, se queda varado en la mitad de la carrera sin poder ser ni clérigo, ni abogado, ni médico, ni cosa alguna que le facilite su subsistencia ni tus socorros por las letras._

_"¿Qué he de decir? Sino que tú te empeñas en mortificarme y en hacer infeliz a esa pobre criatura, tratando de ordinariarlo poniéndolo de artesano, y por eso hablas y ponderas tanto. Pues qué, ¿ya sabes que es un tonto? ¿Ya sabes que te vas a morir en la mitad de sus estudios? ¿ Y ya sabes, por fin, que porque tú te mueras se cierran todos los recursos? Dios no se muere; parientes tiene y padrinos que lo socorran; ricos hay en Arendelle harto piadosos que lo protejan y yo que soy su madre pediré limosna para mantenerlo hasta que se logre. No, sino que tú no quieres al pobre muchacho; pero ni a mi tampoco, y por eso tratas de darme esta pesadumbre. ¿Qué he de hacer? Soy infeliz y también mi sobrino"._

_Aquí comenzó a llorar la tía de Ostein y con sus cuatro lagrimas dio en tierra con toda la constancia y solidez de su buen marido, pues éste, luego que la vio llorar la abrazó, como que la amaba tiernamente._

_"No llores, no es para tanto. Yo lo que te he dicho es lo que me enseña la razón y la experiencia, pero si es de tu gusto que estudie Ostein, que estudie enhorabuena; ya no me opongo; quizá querrá Dios prestarme vida para verlo logrado"_

_Consolóse la mujer con esta receta._

"Y desde entonces sólo se trató de ponerme a estudiar, y me empezaron a habilitar de ropa negra, arte de la lengua latina y demás necesarias menudencias. Finalmente, llegó el día en que me pusieron al estudio y entré a estudiar filosofía, por suerte nos enseñan mucha gramática y poca latinidad"

"Que suerte, a mí me enseñan mucho de ambas" Se quejó Andy.

"Por suerte yo ya no veo esas materias tan complicadas ji ji ji" Rio Ed.

"Suertudos" Dijo Andy.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parecieron sus cigarrillos cortesía de un servidor?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Bastante bien… supongo" Dijo Ken.

"Luego les traigo más y recuerden, sus padres no deben enterarse o los regañarían, ellos no entienden que ya no son bebés y pueden gozar de la vida"

"Descuida, no se enterarán"

"Además también espero que un día de estos me acompañen a la capital para que conozcan a mis amigas las cigarreras, estoy seguro de que les encantaran"

"Pues sólo es cuestión de organizarnos" dijo Ken

"Bueno, yo los dejo porque tengo otro compromiso" Dijo Andy arrojando el cigarro al suelo y apagándolo

Luego de esta conversación Andy volvía para reunirse con Birgit.

"¿Ya estás lista?"

"Listísima ¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó sonrojada vistiendo sus mejores galas y dando un giro.

"Muy bien, estaba pensando que además de patinar podemos llevarnos mi cámara nueva y sacar unas fotos y después revelarlas, será muy divertido" Respondió el chico ajeno a la coquetería de su amiga.

"Me parece bien ¿Qué es ese olor?"

"Yo no fui"

"No esa clase de olor, huele como a cigarro, eres tú quien huele a cigarro"

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, no me vayas a decir que ahora fumas"

"Claro que no, Ostein era quien estaba fumando, debió impregnarme del olor ¿Huele mucho?"

"Sólo un poco ¿Nos vamos?"

"Sólo déjame me lavo la cara para quitarme el olor del cigarro"

Más tarde ambos se divertían patinando.

"Vamos a ver quien llega antes a aquel árbol" Dijo Andy retando a su amiga.

"Si gano ¿Qué me darás?"

"Respeto"

"¿No me tienes respeto entonces?"

"Sí, pero te daría respeto como a una autoridad"

"Huy, que gran cosa. Para el respeto que tú muestras a las autoridades, je je je"

"Já ¿Quién si?"

"Bien, basta de juegos, no creas que por ser el príncipe te daré oportunidad de ganar"

"Oye no lo haces nada mal, pero necesitarás más que eso para vencerme"

"¿Ah sí?"

Después de patinar un buen rato buscaron un buen paisaje para probar la nueva cámara de Andy.

"¿Dónde estará bien?" Preguntó Birgit.

"Lo dejo a tu elección"

"Creo que esos pinos nevados se verían preciosos"

"Me parece perfecto"

"¿Sabes cómo usar la cámara?"

"Un poco, papá tiene una y me enseñó. La voy a preparar" Dijo Andy colocándola en el piso, sobre la larga base.

"Esto parece como un acordeón"

"¿Sí verdad? Es el fuelle, me sirve para darle acercamientos o alejamientos"

"Fascinante"

"Lo sé, es maravillosa la era moderna en que vivimos"

"Y que lo digas ¿Cómo funciona?"

"Es simple, la acomodo bien sobre el trípode, luego abro el obturador del objetivo para ver detrás de este cristal mate traslucido lo que quiero fotografiar. ¿Te puedo tomar una foto?"

"¿A mí?"

"Sí, quiero inmortalizar tu imagen para la posteridad, así cuando nuestros nietos pregunten como éramos de jóvenes les mostraremos"

"Me convenciste con lo de nuestros nietos"

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir, con lo de inmortalizar mi imagen para la posteridad ¿Aquí estoy bien?" Preguntó acomodándose.

"Ahí estás perfecta. Ahora después de ajustar la distancia girando esta rosca. Coloco una de estas placas y... ¡Sonríe!"

Andy accionó el mecanismo creando una pequeña e inofensiva explosión de humo.

"Espero haber salido bien" Dijo la chica.

"Lo averiguaremos tan pronto las revelemos"

"¿Y cuánto nos tomará hacerlo?"

"Unos días, pero ya verás que será divertido, tan pronto vuelva del viaje las revelaremos juntos"

"¿Me dejarías tomarte una foto para también preservar tu imagen para la posteridad?"

"Es una excelente idea, pero trata de que no me salga la cicatriz, que me salga mejor el perfil contrario"

"Como quieras, pero te aseguro que no se nota"

"Espera… espera… deja me acicalo el cabello, un galán como yo debe salir perfecto"

"¿Ya listo?"

"Listísimo. A ver, se acomoda el fuelle, se ajusta la rosca y di ¡Wisky!"

"¡Wisky!"

La chica accionó la cámara tomando la foto.

"Oye, aprendes rápido" Exclamó el chico.

"¿Tú crees? Porque algunos de los maestros que me dan clases en el castillo no piensan lo mismo"

"No saben lo que dicen, he visto tus notas, y déjame decirte que en ocasiones son mejores que las mías"

"¿Sí? Es sólo que a veces no me concentro lo suficiente, me pongo a soñar despierta"

"¿Con qué?"

"¿Con qué?"

"Sí ¿Con qué sueñas despierta?"

"Cosas, fantasías y cuentos de hadas, me gusta escribir cuentos"

"Eso suena genial"

"A mamá no le parece tanto, dice que escribir no da para comer, tal vez tiene razón"

"¿Y qué me dices de Dickens o Víctor Hugo? Ellos son millonarios por escribir cuentos"

"Bueno sí, en ocasiones te puede tocar tener suerte"

"¿Te doy un consejo?"

"¿Sí?"

"Tú sigue tus sueños sin escuchar a los demás, si escribir cuentos te hace feliz y no daña a nadie, hazlo, es mejor fracasar pero por lo menos haber intentado, porque en el futuro podrías lamentar no haber intentado"

"Eso suena como un consejo muy sabio y profundo ¿En serio eres tú? ¿O te secuestraron extraterrestres y dejaron un doble idéntico?"

"Ja ja, que graciosa"

"Lo sé, mejor debería ser más bien comediante, je je je. Pero ya hablando en serio, gracias Andy, tus palabras me levantan el ánimo, creo que seguiré tu consejo"

"Me alegra haberte ayudado"

"Luego te muestro los cuentos que escriba"

"Claro, ya quiero leerlos. Ahora ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos fotos haciendo caras bobas frente a la cámara?"

"Eso suena muy loco"

"Lo sé, y la locura me encanta je je je"

Momentos después ambos se retrataban en ridículas situaciones y más tarde volvían a casa.

"¿Así qué te vas de viaje?"

"Sí, salgo mañana temprano"

"¿En una misión de el Elegido?"

"Exacto"

"¿Y a dónde irás?"

"Sólo sé que es un valle mágico, pero su ubicación exacta no la sé"

"¿Estarás mucho tiempo fuera?"

"Espero que no, sólo será unos días"

"Pues te deseo de todo corazón que tengas un buen viaje" Dijo ella entrando en su habitación

"Gracias, te veré luego" Dijo Andy emprendiendo el camino a la suya.

"Adiós Andy"

Al día siguiente el elegido, su madre, su hermana y los trolls emprendían el viaje.

"Uf, oigan, soy el elegido para proteger el mundo mágico, no el elegido para cargar todo el equipaje" Rezongó Andy llevando las maletas. Mientras recorrían una lujosa estación de tren "¿Por qué la sabionda no puede llevar sus cosas?"

"Porque estoy chiquita"

"Cuando te conviene"

"Tenemos que viajar de incógnitos, hasta que lleguemos al Valle Magik" Dijo Oppker convertido en colibrí.

"Dime ¿Hay cabañas y nieve para esquiar y hacer acrobacias en ese valle?" Quiso saber el chico.

"Joven Anders, estas no serán vacaciones, es una oportunidad para que diversos seres mágicos se encuentren, compartan técnicas e intercambien ideas, pero lo más importante, conocerán al consejo mundial mágico" Dijo Pabbie.

"Oye Oppker ¿Iremos en tren a un valle al otro lado del mundo?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"No seas ridícula pequeña, tomaremos el ascensor"

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Elsa.

Una vez que se acercaron a uno de los primeros ascensores fabricados, Pabbie oprimió una especie de contraseña usando los botones.

"¿Cómo lo haces hermano?" Quiso saber Oppker "Yo nunca recuerdo la contraseña"

El grupo entró al ascensor.

"Bienvenidos a ascensores encantados" Dijo un ser mágico que era el operador "Donde el servicio es siempre con una sonrisa. Prepárense para partir"

"Sujétense bien" Dijo Oppker.

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Elsa.

"Confíen en mí" Dijo el troll rebelde "Nunca he podido llegar sin devolver la mitad de mi almuerzo"

"Subiendo" Dijo el elevadorista y la base sobre la que se hallaban parados salió disparada.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Gritaron todos.

"Waaac, je je je, te lo dije" Se oyó decir a Oppker.

Por fin el artefacto se detuvo y todos cayeron al suelo.

"Ascensores encantados les da la bienvenida al Valle Magik, sabemos que al viajar tienen las mejores opciones"

"Sí, si, díganme ¿Dónde está el baño?" Dijo Oppker "Creo que mi estómago cambió de posición durante el viaje"

Tambaleándose Andy se puso de pie y ayudó a su madre a hacer lo mismo, y ambos ayudaron a la sabionda y vieron con asombro que se hallaban sobre una enorme masa de tierra flotante que tenía construido un enorme auditorio.

"¿Esto es una ciudad flotante?" Preguntó Elsa.

"Así es, bienvenidos al valle Magik" Dijo Luminara "Siempre está flotando para mantenerlo a salvo de quienes tienen perversos planes, su ubicación sólo es confiada a un grupo de seres mágicos previamente seleccionados, entre ellos sus tres servidores, para traerlos"

"Wow, es como salido de un sueño" Dijo la reina.

"Sí, pero recuerden lo que pasó la vez que fuimos a la isla que desaparece, al principio todo era ohh y wow, pero los problemas vienen después" Se quejó la iluminada

"Relájate sabionda ¿Qué podría pasar?"

"Recuerda que es importante, debes causar una buena primera impresión al consejo mundial mágico" Dijo Pabbie.

"Sí, porque no eres cualquier ser mágico chico, eres el elegido" Agregó Oppker.

"Y les enseñaré lo que separa al elegido del resto de los seres mágicos "

"Muchacho date prisa, el consejo se acerca" Dijo Pabbie.

"Es hora de hacer nuestra entrada triunfal sabionda" Dijo Andy.

"Parece que los únicos que no han llegado son el elegido, la iluminada y la reina de las nieves" Dijo un hombre de barba miembro del consejo mágico.

"Ese muchacho y su madre tienen que rendir cuentas de muchas cosas" Dijo una mujer orienta que también era parte del consejo.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal todos? El elegido y la iluminada están aquí" Exclamó Andy mientras se deslizaba sobre el hielo y la sabionda lanzaba brillos mágicos como fuegos artificiales.

"Hey chicos ¿Qué les parece si iniciamos al nuevo?" Preguntó un muchacho de su misma edad a su grupo de amigos "Cuidado con las corrientes"

Y diciendo esto, el chico que poseía poderes de viento creó una ventisca que hizo a Andy perder el equilibrio y salir disparado, sobre los miembros del consejo, encerrándolos dentro de un bloque de hielo por error, ante las carcajadas de los otros chicos mágicos.

"Buen truco ¿Eh?" Dijo el chico de poderes de viento.

"¡Anders!" Le gritó su madre.

"Ji ji ji" Rio el elegido.

"Vaya primera buena impresión" Se lamentó Luminara.

Más tarde Andy y compañía rendían cuenta de sus acciones pasadas.

"Cambiar su figura para obtener beneficio personal, llevar a una nix chupa almas a un baile juvenil" Decía el consejero de barba leyendo una hoja con las acusaciones de Andy.

"¿Cómo pueden culparlo? Ella era ardiente" Dijo Oppker y los consejeros lo miraron con severidad "Je je je, si lo siento"

"Les aseguro que mi hijo no tiene malas intenciones, es sólo que es muy joven aún y..." Dijo la reina.

"El ser joven no es suficiente excusa, y respecto a usted Reina Elsa, también hay acusaciones en contra suya"

"¿Qué yo qué?"

"Revelar sus poderes mágicos a los humanos, ocasionar un invierno eterno sobre Arendelle que pudo acabar con la vida de cientos"

"Eso fue un accidente" Rezongó Andy.

"...Crear un peligroso y agresivo gigante de nieve...Esas violaciones del código oficial de seres mágicos son muy inquietantes y después de lo de esta mañana" Dijo el consejero de barba

"Me hicieron tropezar" Replicó el elegido. "No fue mi culpa"

"No niego que el muchacho tiene mucho que aprender consejeros" Dijo Oppker "Pero tiene lo que más importa, un buen corazón"

"Oppker, semejante rebelión por parte de tu alumno es inaceptable, es hora de que el muchacho sea puesto a prueba"

"¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?" Preguntó Oppker.

"¿Otra prueba? No gracias, ya pasé una muy dura en la isla de Primero y demostré ser el elegido" Aseguró Andy.

"Enfrentarás tres pruebas para demostrar tu capacidad como guardián mágico" Dijo el consejero de barba sin escuchar sus protestas "_La prueba del juicio al disparar_"

"_La prueba de sabiduría en la batalla_" Agregó el consejero africano.

"_La prueba de valor en el aire_" Terció la mujer oriental "Tendrás que pasar al menos dos pruebas. Oppker tú sabes más que nadie lo que está en juego si el chico falla ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Sí" Opinó la sabionda fisgoneando en la decoración y señalando un muro de cristal "¿Es irrompible? Parece irrompible"

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante las ocurrencias de la niña.

Más tarde afuera del salón de juntas.

"Esa mujer está loca... _tú sabes más que nadie_" Dijo Andy arremedándola "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"

"No te preocupes, tienes que concentrarte en la primera prueba" Respondió su maestro.

"¿Tú?" Gruñó Andy furioso al ver pasar junto a ellos al chico que lo hizo caer "Él fue el que me hizo tropezar. Pero ¿Qué le pasa?"

"Fred Nerka, es un ser mágico Australiano, era el chico nuevo en el valle hasta que llegaste tú" Explicó Oppker. "Supongo que no le gusta pasar a segundo plano"

"Oh, si lo que quiere es pelea yo se la daré" Aseguró disponiéndose a atacar, pero su maestro lo detuvo del pantalón.

"Andy, no tenemos tiempo para venganzas infantiles" Dijo Elsa.

"Tu madre tiene razón" Dijo Pabbie "Iremos a preparar el campo de prácticas, los espero ahí a ti y a tu hermana en 15 minutos"

Cuando Oppker lo soltó, Andy salió disparado estrellándose contra unas cajas de madera.

"Bien de acuerdo, quince"

Una vez que se alejaron Andy dijo a su hermana en secreto.

"Sabionda ¿Cuánto daño podemos hacer en 15 minutos?"

"Hermano, no tienes la menor idea"

Momentos después, cuando todos los jovencitos mágicos disfrutaban de un almuerzo en el comedor, Andy con ayuda de su hermana se coló a la oficina principal y habló por un altoparlante.

"Fred Nerka, por favor dirigirse a la recepción, tu mami envió ropa interior y crema para tus partes sensibles"

Ante esto, los demás chicos se burlaron del joven australiano, quien avergonzado corrió a la recepción, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, una gran cantidad de crema batida cayó sobre él.

"¿Qué pasa?" Se quejó el chico.

"Pensamos que querrías postre" Dijo la sabionda sentada sobre una viga del techo.

"Ja ja ja ja" Rieron los demás chicos al verlo.

"¡Tú!" Gruñó Fred al descubrir a Andy en la multitud.

"Oye Nerka, sólo quería darte una noticia" Y comenzó a canturrear "Deja en paz al elegido que es genial, ahora ya, sí"

"Sí, no te falta ni la cereza" Rio la sabionda. "¿Oíste? Ni la cereza, je je je. Oye tal vez nos veamos pronto Je je je" agregó la niña saliendo junto con su hermano.

"Bien, si eso desean" Dijo Fred.

Más tarde Andy se reunía con los trolls en el campo de práctica.

"¿Listo chico?" Dijo Oppker.

"¿Práctica de tiro? Vamos"

El troll accionó una palanca y los blancos se pusieron en movimiento, y Andy comenzó a dispararles.

"¡Sí! ¡Lánzame otra! ¿Viste eso?"

A cierta distancia, Fred observaba y usando sus poderes hizo que un panal de abejas cayera sobre la cabeza de Andy.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritaba el elegido

"¡Resiste Andy!" dijo la sabionda tomando un palo y comenzando a golpear el panal y por lo tanto la cabeza de su hermano

Mientras los demás chicos mágicos se burlaban de semejante espectáculo.

"¡Andy, Helena!" Gritó Elsa preocupada

"Bien amigo, está sonando como un gran zumbido" Rio Nerka.

"¡Es la guerra! ¡La guerra!" Gruñó Andy quitándose el panal y con el rostro lleno de picaduras.

"Oficialmente no me gusta la venganza" Opinó la sabionda "Extraoficialmente te mostraré algo que llamo mi bolsa de trucos mágicos" Agregó sacando un costalito.

"Je je je" Rio su hermano.

Arrastrándose por el suelo, Andy se acercó sigilosamente a Nerka por detrás y colocó un pequeño objeto brillante en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y así como se acercó, volvió al lado de su hermana.

"Dime sabionda ¿Cuánto demora para que los cohetes mágicos funcionen?"

"Tres, dos, uno" Dijo la sabionda.

Un fuerte tronido se escuchó y el pobre Fred lanzó un grito mientras saltaba intentando apagarlos, provocando las risas de los demás mágicos.

Más tarde, Andy se hallaba en las duchas y sin que lo notara, Fred cambió su jabón por un jabón mágico y se llevó su toalla.

Momentos después, Andy furioso y con la mitad inferior del cuerpo invisible salió de las regaderas.

"Fred" Gruñó el elegido.

"Así que jabón invisible ¿Eh? Ja ja ja" Exclamó un chico escocés riendo al lado de Nerka.

"Enjabónate bien"

Momentos después Andy y su hermana se preparaban para cobrar venganza.

"Ya sé, usaremos esta pimienta para causarle estornudos" le dice la sabionda "Leí en mi libro mágico que las personas con poderes pierden el control de estos cuando tienen estornudos violentos"

"Excelente"

"Pu, pu, todos a bordo de la estación de las alergias, ji ji"

Pero en eso fueron interrumpidos por el consejero de barba.

"Anders, Helena, vengan conmigo, _La prueba_ _del juicio al disparar_ está preparada"

"¿Puede esperar unos minutos?" Pregunto el platinado "Tengo que..." Pero sin dejarlo terminar de hablar el consejero se lo llevó de una oreja

Momentos después se encontraban afuera de un túnel.

"Debes cruzar hasta el otro lado del recorrido y destruir cualquier escultura que sea una amenaza, puesto que no todas representan un peligro, usen sus poderes con buen juicio"

"Bien" opina el elegido "Si nuestro juicio fuera más agudo todos quedarían fuera de competencia ¿no es así sabionda?"

"Tú lo has dicho hermano"

Y diciendo esto, el par de presumidos entraron al túnel, el cual se cerró de ambos lados en cuanto el consejero dio la orden.

El equipo de hermanos preparaba sus poderes cuando la primera estatua apareció.

"Ogro con un garrote" opinó el elegido

"Definitivamente un tipo malo"

"Ya me encargo" y diciendo esto el príncipe le arrojó unas cuchillas de hielo que la rompieron en pedazos

"La siguiente es mía" dijo la niña preparándose para atacar, pero su hermano la detuvo

"Este troll con flores es sólo feo, pero no peligroso sabionda"

"Pero que prueba tan fácil" opina la iluminada

Cuando en eso, un unicornio salió del suelo y el chico no lo vio a tiempo, por lo que terminó estrellándose contra él y tirando a su hermana por error.

Como resultado, la bolsita con pimienta se abrió y todo su contenido se dispersó por el aire.

"Oh no, ahora no" exclamó el platinado tratando de cubrirse la nariz "No hay que estornudar"

Pero ya era tarde, a ambos hermanos comenzó a picarles la nariz y sus estornudos acompañados de cuchillas de hielo y de energía mágica destruyeron todas las estatuas sin importar a quién o qué representaran.

"Pero ¿Qué?" Exclamó Elsa al ver una que una estatua de ella había sido degollada por los chicos.

Para finalmente terminar destruyendo el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la prueba y reprobarla vergonzosamente.

"¿Qué es esto en su ropa?" Pregunta Elsa mientras los revisa "¿Pimienta?"

"Les dije que debían tomar las pruebas en serio" los regaña Pabbie

"Vamos, no es para tanto, además ¿Qué importa el consejo? Siempre nos hemos manejado muy bien sin que ellos se entrometan"

"Chico, para el consejo no hay malos estudiantes, sólo malos maestros" le explica el troll rebelde

"El asunto es que el consejo nunca quiso darle semejante responsabilidad a Oppker" explica Luminara "Eso debido a su reputación bien ganada de problemático y rebelde"

"Lo permitieron sólo porque mi hermano les aseguro que esto serviría para redimirme con el mundo mágico y porque les prometí que haría un excelente trabajo, pero aun así me aseguraron que sólo seria por un tiempo de prueba"

"El asunto es que si no pasan las pruebas que quedan, para Helena y su maestra sólo sería tener que comenzar todo el entrenamiento de nuevo" explica Pabbie

"¿Todo el entrenamiento? Pero si ya vamos muy avanzadas maestra"

"Lo sé, pero así son las reglas" le responde la troll

"Pero para ti sería mucho peor muchacho, debido a la terrible falla de mi hermano se te asignaría un nuevo maestro" concluye el sabio troll

"¿Qué? Pero no es justo, no pueden hacer eso"

"Si pueden" le responde Oppker "Y lo harán de ser necesario"

Mientras tanto, en el interior de un enorme castillo unas misteriosas figuras encapuchadas se reunían.

"¿Qué noticias me tienes fiel sirviente?" Pregunta el jefe "¿El chico falló su primera prueba?"

El otro encapuchado asintió.

"Genial, esto está saliendo como lo planeamos"

Mientras tanto, dentro de un gimnasio mágico, los chicos se preparaban para las siguientes pruebas.

"El consejo quiere concentrarse en ti para estas ultimas pruebas chico, ya que tu hermana aun no sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, ni es tan rápida con sus poderes" le explica Oppker

"Pero ¿Qué dicen? Si yo soy una guerrera nata"

"A la que aun le falta mucho entrenamiento, por eso esto déjaselo a tu hermano" le dice su maestra

"Puedes ayudarle a entrenar si te parece" le dice Pabbie.

Más tarde.

"Bien basilisco (es una serpiente gigante, también conocida como el Rey de las Serpientes, es una serpiente verde brillante que puede alcanzar más de quince metros de largo) ¿Listo para bailar?" Preguntaba el elegido a su hermana disfrazada pesimamente de dicha criatura

"Y si digo que no ¿Qué?"

"Chico, recuerda lo que sabes de las criaturas mágicas" le dice Oppker "Los duendes tienen buen olfato y también aman las cosas brillantes, mientras que los basiliscos pelean..."

Pero no tuvo tiempo de refrescarle la memoria, porque en ese momento el pobre Andy recibía una patada de su hermana en cierta parte muy sensible.

"Sucio" continuo el troll rebelde

"Ay, ya denme tregua ¿si?" Dijo el chico con una voz muy aguda mientras se encontraba doblado y con las manos entre las piernas

"Pero si apenas estamos comenzando" dice la sabionda

"Nuevo enemigo, sirena" dice Oppker "Pero esta vez no te lo tomes tan en serio pequeña Helena"

"Pero no me gusta usar ese disfraz" se quejó la niña

"La segunda prueba es sabiduría en la pelea, debes estar listo para lo que sea que envíen en tu contra"

"Oigan ¿Por qué hay una estatua del cazador en un gimnasio de criaturas mágicas?" Pregunta el chico una vez que se recuperó del golpe

"Porque el cazador es uno de_ Los Trece_" explica Pabb

"¿Los trece qué?" Pregunta la niña

"Las trece mayores amenazas para el mundo mágico, estas estatuas nos recuerdan el por qué debemos entrenar tan duro"

"Y si el cazador es el número cuatro ¿Quién es el malo entre los malos?"

"Ese es el _Hechicero Negro_" dijo Luminara señalando una estatua de aspecto similar al sujeto encapuchado de antes

"Nadie sabe quién es o de dónde vino" explica Oppker "Sólo que está consumido por una poderosísima magia oscura"

"Ninguno de los que lo han enfrentado han vivido para contarlo" agrega Pabbie

"¿Tan malo es?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Peor, aunque por desgracia aun no hemos visto todo su potencial en acción, nadie sabe de lo que seria capaz" dice Luminara

"Es por eso que deberán estar listos" les dice el sabio troll

"Esperen ¿creen que algún día vamos a enfrentarlo?" Pregunta el príncipe

"Basta de preguntas, debemos seguir con el entrenamiento, pequeña Helena ¿estás lista?" Dice el troll rebelde

"Oigan ¿esta aleta me hace ver gorda?"

"Concéntrense de una vez" los regaña Luminara

"Ok, ok, ven acá marinero, para poder guiarte a la destrucción roarrr" dice la niña tratando de sonar muy sexy

"Esto realmente se ve muy mal" opina el chico

Pero en eso, una pestilencia interrumpió el entrenamiento.

"Bombas hediondas" advierte Oppker cubriéndose la nariz

Arriba del techo del gimnasio Nerka y sus cómplices se burlan de ellos.

"Oye amigo, si que sabes perfumar bien el lugar" le dice el chico australiano

"Grrrr" gruñó Andy mientras preparaba sus poderes

"Chico, recuerda que no estamos entrenando para Fred Nerka" lo detien Luminara "Sino para basiliscos, ogros y hombres lobo"

"No otra vez" se quejó la sabionda "No me gusta usar el disfraz peludo"

"_Basiliscos, ogros y hombres lobo. Basiliscos, ogros y hombres lobo. Basiliscos, ogros y hombres lobo_" repetía el chico en su mente concentrándose para la prueba

Y momentos después se encontraba en el centro de un imponente estadio.

"Bien, estoy listo para lo que salga por ahí"

"Que comience _La prueba de sabiduría en la batalla_" exclamó el consejero africano.

Con esto una enorme puerta se abrió lentamente frente a él, pero nada salía de esta. Pasaron varios segundos y Andy perdió la paciencia.

"Pero no hay nadie" le dijo el elegido a los consejeros

"¡Oye!" Se oyó una vocecita a sus pies "¿Te parece si nosotros empezamos la pelea?" Preguntó un pequeño duende

"Lo siento, no los vi allá abajo. Pero duendecillos ¿es una broma?" Preguntó el platinado muy ofendido

"Yo decido la prueba y elijo a los duendecillos" le explica el consejero africano

"¡Que ya toquen la campana!" exigieron los gruñones duendes

"Recuerda hijo" le dice la reina "La prueba es sabiduría en la batalla"

"No te preocupes por eso mamá, la sabiduría me sale hasta por las orejas"

Pero con el sonido de la campana los duendes se metieron dentro de su pantalón y comenzaron a ocasionarle cosquillas.

"Je je je, salgan, je je je, salgan de ahí" Decía Andy retorciéndose de risa.

"¿Listos?" Preguntó uno de los duendecillos y a su señal le mordieron una mano al elegido.

"Ouch" Se quejó el elegido mientras fred Nerka y los demás chicos se burlaban de él.

"Oye amigo ¿Necesitas una mano?" Preguntó el chico australiano.

"Se acabó duendecillos, ahora sí me hicieron enfadar" Gruñó Andy

Pero los duendecillos sin mortificarse en lo más mínimo lo ataron con unas cuerdas.

"Oh ¿Y ahora qué?" Se lamentó el elegido cayendo al suelo.

"Recuerda Andy, esta prueba es..." Dijo su madre desde las gradas.

"Sabiduría en la batalla" Repitió Andy "Piensa Andy, piensa, son duendecillos, son pequeños, no muy listos"

"Oye ¡Te escuché!" Protestó uno de los duendes.

"Les gusta lo brillante... ¡Momento!" Exclamó cuando una idea vino a su mente y liberando una de sus manos, lanzó un rayo congelante al cielo.

"Miren eso, va a congelar todo el lugar otra vez" Rio Nerka.

El rayo mágico se transformó en pequeños copos de nieve, que a la luz del sol brillaron primorosamente.

"Oh, brillos" Exclamaron lo duendecillos.

Aprovechando este descuido, el elegido se liberó.

"Es hermoso" Decían los duendes fascinados por los brillos.

"Oh desaparecieron" Se lamentó otro.

"¿Mas brillos? Aquí tienen" Dijo Andy apareciendo más en la palma de su mano.

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron saltando a su mano sin pensarlo.

Y una vez que estuvieron ahí, Andy dejo caer sobre ellos su otra mano y envolviéndolos con magia congelante.

"Ohhh" Exclamó la audiencia.

"Oh chico, no tenías que liquidarlos" Dijo Oppker.

Pero como respuesta Andy les mostró que los duendecillos estaban sanos y salvos dentro de una jaula de hielo.

"Oigan ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Protestaba uno de los duendes.

En una especie de pantalla mágica apareció PRUEBA DE SABIDURÍA EN LA BATALLA = APROBADO.

"Yuju, el Elegido a la orden" Fanfarroneó Andy.

"El entrenamiento que has dado al muchacho ha sido provechoso Oppker" Dijo el consejero africano

"Es muy vanidoso" Opinó la consejera oriental "Veremos si aún se cree el pavorreal después de mi prueba"

"Él estará listo" Dijo Oppker.

Momentos después Andy se preparaba para la última prueba.

"Tu valor en el aire, será puesto a prueba por el mismo valle Magik, deberás elevarte por el perímetro del valle" Dijo la concejal oriental mientras acompañaba su explicación figuras de humo mágicas "A través de tres anillos mágicos enfrentando los obstáculos que se te presenten, pero sobrevivir no es la única meta, para pasar la prueba debes llegar más rápido que el competidor que sólo tú elegirás"

"¿Yo puedo elegir?"

"Escucha, revisé la competencia" Dijo la sabionda "Y te sugiero elegir a Chingis, es un chico de Mongolia con un poder muy inútil, derretirse. Además de que tiene serias alergias"

"No lo creo sabionda, yo quiero a Nerka"

"Uhhhh" Exclamó la multitud.

"Je je je, será un placer" Dijo Fred tronando los dedos y apareciéndose una mágica indumentaria.

"Me alegra que tengas confianza chico" Dijo Oppker "Pero él es el dueño de esta pista"

"Muchacho si fallas..." Dijo Pabbie.

"Me dijeron que tomara esto en serio y eso es lo que hago, enfrento el desafío, tengo que hacerlo"

"Como quieras muchacho" Dijo el sabio troll.

"Muy bien entonces ¿Están listos?" Preguntó la consejera oriental.

Como respuesta, Andy cambió su ropa normal por ropa mágica de hielo y se preparó para la competencia.

"¡Ahora!" Dijo la concejal.

A la señal, ambos chicos surcaron los cielos, el príncipe del hielo deslizándose sobre su hielo y Nerka usando las corrientes de aire para volar.

"Lo siento amigo, pero el primer anillo es mío" Dijo Fred pasando a través de él, pero en su prisa ocasionó que las haditas que lo sujetaban perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran de una gran altura.

"¡Ahhh!"

Al ver esto, Andy pasó a través del anillo salvándolas al mismo tiempo.

"Já, no estuvo mal, veamos como te va con los árboles" Rio Fred.

"¿Qué? Oh, rayos" Se quejó Andy esquivándolos con dificultad.

Mientras Fred cruzaba sin problemas obteniendo ventaja.

"Já, trata de salir de esta" Dijo Fred doblando una rama y soltándola justo cuando el elegido pasaba logrando golpearlo

"¡Ahh!" Gritó el príncipe perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

"Ja ja ja ja" Rio Nerka alejándose.

Gruñendo, Andy se puso de pie elevándose nuevamente y alcanzándolo, ambos cruzaron el segundo anillo justo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Aún lo intentas? Es hora de que aprendas tu lugar" Rio Fred.

"Yo sé cual es mi lugar, justo delante de ti" Dijo el elegido rebasándolo.

Ambos competidores llegaron a una zona volcanosa.

"Recta final amigo" Dijo Nerka "Hora de calentarse"

Los volcanes empezaron a hacer erupción y Andy comenzó a debilitarse por el calor, pero a pesar de esto no se rindió y tomó la delantera una vez más.

"Te veo en la meta Nerka" Dijo Andy burlón.

Al pasar frente a una grieta de una enorme pared rocosa, algo intentó atrapar a Andy pero falló.

"¡Wo! Con calma ¿Por qué quieres atraparme sólo a mí?" Se quejó el príncipe esquivando la misteriosa garra gigante hecha de humo.

"¡Ahh! No ¡Suéltame!" Se quejó Fred al ser atrapado en lugar del elegido y ser introducido en la grieta rocosa.

Andy miró la meta que estaba a pocos metros.

"Yo sé que voy a lamentar esto" Dijo saltando al rescate de su rival.

Al entrar vio una cueva de roca y ríos de lava que la surcaban.

"Pero ¿Qué lugar es este?" Exclamó el elegido.

"¡Cuidado es una trampa!" Le advirtió la voz de Fred.

En ese momento salió de la lava, ni más ni menos que el hechicero negro, el más acérrimo enemigo de los seres mágicos.

"Muchacho esperaba por ti" Dijo con una voz tenebrosa.

Andy sintió que escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar de miedo.

"Tú... Tú... eres el malo... el malo número uno... el hechicero negro"

"Y tú eres el elegido ¿Quién lo diría?"

"¿Sabes quién soy?"

"Sé todo de ti joven Anders, que patético seguir siendo el alumno de un maestro de segunda"

En ese momento, convocó un grupo de esbirros de humo que atacaron a Andy, pero éste se defendió y se logró liberar.

"Já ¿Qué te pareció esto?"

"Hum, muy impresionante muchacho, pero no escaparás"

Andy se deslizó en el hielo y pronto volvió a oír la voz de Nerka.

"Por aquí"

No tardó en encontrarlo encadenado a la pared rocosa.

"Ayúdame"

Pero justo cuando el elegido se disponía a liberarlo.

"¡Cuidado!" Le advirtió Nerka.

Y al volverse vio a los esbirros de humo y de nuevo luchó contra ellos. Una vez que los derrotó, usó sus poderes para liberar a Fred.

"Rápido, salgamos de aquí"

Ambos corrieron a la salida, pero el hechicero negro les cerró el paso.

"Escapa, yo me quedo con este feo y malo" Dijo Andy.

"Ja ja ja, eres muy divertido" Dijo el villano.

Fred escapó por la grieta.

"¿Qué dices ahora?" Dijo el hechicero.

"Digo, veamos" Dijo el elegido enfrentándolo.

"¿Aún crees en lo que aprendiste?" Dijo el villano estrellándolo contra el suelo y sometiéndolo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerle daño, fue atacado por un fuerte tornado, era Fred quien volvía al rescate de Andy.

"Vámonos ya" Dijo Nerka.

"De acuerdo" Respondió Andy siguiéndolo.

Ambos cruzaron la salida pero el hechicero negro atrapó a Andy con un lazo de energía maligna, forcejeando, el chico logró liberarse, la cueva colapsó y el villano desapareció.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Nerka.

"Sí"

"En ese caso, nos vemos en la meta" Replicó dirigiéndose al último anillo.

"No si yo llego primero"

En la meta, la multitud aguardaba al ganador.

"¡Los veo!" Exclamó la sabionda.

"¿Tu hermano viene primero?" Quiso saber Oppker.

"Nerka, vas a caer" Dijo Andy

"Ja ja ja, no lo creas amigo"

"Oye" Se quejó Andy al verlo rebasarlo y cruzar la meta.

Fred aterrizó y fue ovacionado por la multitud.

"No puedo creerlo, van a separar al equipo" Se lamentó la sabionda.

"Excelente vuelo, joven Nerka" Dijo la gruñona concejal oriental.

"Estuviste genial Andy" Dijo Helena.

"Lo hiciste mejor de lo que imaginé" Dijo Oppker "Estoy orgulloso de ser tu maestro"

"Esto está mal, habría vencido a ese vago si el Hechicero Negro no lo hubiera atrapado"

"Ohhh" Exclamó la multitud.

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó el concejal africano.

"No logro entenderlos a ustedes, si no hizo trampa ¿Cómo le llaman a lo que hizo?" Se quejó el elegido

"¿Crees que el hechicero negro está de regreso?" Le pregunta Pabbie

"¿Cómo que si creo? Si apenas logramos escapar de ese tipo. Pueden alejar a mi maestro de mí, pero les diré una cosa. Él mes enseñó bien, es hora de tomarse esto en serio. Pensé que eso era probarse ante tipos como Fred Nerka. Pero no, me di cuenta que significa mantenerse unidos, porque si el hechicero negro regresó, esa es la única forma en que podremos derrotarlo"

"Joven Nerka ¿Es cierto lo que dice?"

"Sí, todo. Me habría derrotado, pero regresó a salvarme"

"Joven Anders" Dijo la consejal oriental "A pesar de las circunstancias está claro que fallaste la prueba de valor en el vuelo"

En la pantalla mágica apareció VALOR EN EL VUELO "REPROBADO"

"¿Qué dice? Eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado" Gruñó Andy.

"Pero" Opinó el consejal de barba "Sacrificar tu propia gloria para ayudar a un compañero mágico demuestra muy buen juicio al disparar, te concedo puntaje extra en mi prueba, el suficiente para pasar"

Andy y compañía celebraban abrazándose jubilosos, cuando la ocnsejal oriental os interrumpió.

"Momento, paren todo esto ¿Vamos a ignorar miles de años de tradición sólo por la palabra de dos chicos"

"Consejera, no tiene que creer nuestra palabra, puede creer esto" Dijo Andy entregándoles un trozo del lazo maligno con el que el hechicero negro lo había atrapado.

"¡Eso es!" Exclamó la sabionda mientras se alejaban. "Un aplauso para Andy por dejar caer ese trozo de magia negra y alejarse como un chico malo"

"Oye Oppker, el equipo está unido otra vez, deberían estar felices" Dijo Andy a los trolls.

"Sí, pero hay algo que nos inquieta" Dijo el troll rebelde.

"El hechicero negro sabía demasiado como para que su presencia fuera sólo una coincidencia" Agregó Luminara.

"Quieres decir..." Dijo Elsa.

"Quiero decir que hay un espía oscuro infiltrado entre nosotros"

Mientras en una guarida siniestra.

"Todo parece estar saliendo a pedir de boca, ese chico se volverá cada vez más poderoso" Dijo el hechicero Negro.

"Y en el futuro haremos que se una a nosotros" Le dijo su esbirro quitándose la capucha y resultando ser ni más ni menos que la consejal oriental "Tal como harán todos los seres mágicos o serán destruidos"

De vuelta en el valle Magik, Andy cargaba de nuevo el equipaje y Fred Nerka se acercó a despedirse.

"Oye Andy, sólo quería agradecerte por todo" Dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

El elegido titubeó unos instantes, pero enseguida estrechó la mano del otro chico.

"A ti también amigo"

"Je je, revancha el próximo año"

"De acuerdo..amigo" Dijo Andy con una sonrisa pícara.

Segundos después una pequeña explosión se escuchó, cuando los cohetes mágicos que Andy colocó en el bolsillo de Nerka mientras se despedían, se accionaban.

"Oye" Se quejó Nerka.

"Já ¿Quién es el más listo?" Fanfarroneó Andy.

Pero en ese momento se accionaron los cohetes mágicos que Nerka había puesto en su bolsillo en el mismo momento.

"Oh no, mis pantalones favoritos" Se quejó el elegido.

"Je je je" Rio Nerka.

"¿Porqué a mí?" Se lamentó Andy.

Al día siguiente, de regreso en el mundo humano, en la villa Liv hablaba con un sacerdote.

"Muchas gracias por venir Padre, como le decía mi hija ya está en edad de prepararse para su primera comunión y me gustaría que usted viniera a instruirla"

"Seria todo un honor alteza, espero que su hija siempre siga el camino del bien como una devota cristiana"

"Si, estoy segura de ello"

Pero justo en ese momento la sabionda entró por la ventana de la sala colgada de su lazo mágico (como Tarzán) y por error cayó sobre la mesa de centro causando que se rompiera junto con el hermoso juego de té que su mamá había acercado.

"¡HELENA! ¡Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"Auch, lo siento mami, creo que no calcule muy bien mi entrada"

"Más tarde hablaremos de eso"

"Gulp"

"Y por cierto ¿ya saludaste a la visita?"

"Oh, disculpe Padre ¿Cómo está?"

"Yo bien, pero creo que tú no mucho"

"Hija mira nomás cómo terminaste por tu vagancia, tienes la frente sangrando" le dice su mamá

"Con razón me dolía un poco"

"Ven para que te lave y te cure y enseguida volvemos para que hables con el Padre sobre un asunto muy importante"

"Pero si estoy bien, casi no me duele y si el asunto es tan importante mejor hablamos de una vez ¿no cree Padre?" Dijo la sabionda tratando de evitar quedar a solas con su furibunda madre

"Mejor obedece a tu mami, yo aquí te espero"

"Ok... y disculpe por lo que ocasioné, no era mi intención" dijo la niña caminando cabizbaja detrás de su mamá

Una vez a solas los gritos y regaños dieron rienda suelta.

"Puedo saber ¿Por qué estabas columpiándote como un chango?" Le pregunta Liv mientras le lava la cortada

"Solo estaba..." Pero recordó que no podía comentarle a su madre sobre su deber como la iluminada y ya no supo que decir "Yo... yo... no quería hacerte quedar mal con el Padre, ni tampoco romper el juego de té, ni la mesa"

"Bueno lo hiciste y esta vez te has ganado un muy merecido castigo"

"¿Aunque diga que lo siento?"

"No hay nada que digas que me haga cambiar de opinión, ya es hora de que me vaya poniendo más firme contigo antes de que sea tarde"

"¿Sólo por un accidente?"

"Un accidente que pudo evitarse si fueras más tranquila y te comportaras como se debe Helena"

"¿Y qué castigo vas a aplicarme?"

"No vas a salir de la casa en una semana y en ese tiempo vas a estudiar y leer todo lo que yo te imponga ¿te quedó claro?" Dice la princesa mayo terminando de colocar una bandita en la frente de su hija

"¿Qué? ¿Leer y estudiar todo el día y sin salir? Mejor tenme compasión y encadéname a la pared"

"No quiero payasadas, tu castigo comienza a partir de ahora"

Momentos después el sacerdote le entregaba a la niña un librito de catecismo para que estudiara y se preparara.

"Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte, mañana volveré para revisarte tus lecciones"

"Muy bien Padre"

"Con permiso" y diciendo esto se retiró

Con la llegada de Hans la sabionda pensó que su castigo no se llevaría a cabo, pero para su mala suerte, su padre estuvo de acuerdo con su madre y el castigo fue aplicado.

Luego de sus lecciones de catecismo Liv supervisaba los estudios de su hija y la ponía a repetir lo que había visto en el día con el fin de que se lo aprendiera.

"_El cristianismo es una vida, no una doctrina. Es una Presencia amorosa que se inclina sobre el hombre y sus necesidades y no una moral. Es una novedad en todo, en el modo de relacionarse con uno mismo y con los demás._

_La caridad, que es la cumbre de la vida cristiana, porque como afirma San Pablo, la fe y la esperanza se acaban mientras la caridad es y será el estado definitivo de cristianismo. _

_La caridad, la tercera virtud teologal, tiene dos dimensiones._

_La primera consiste en el amor a Cristo y son las obras de misericordia corporales:_

_1.- Dar de comer al hambriento._

_2.- Dar de beber al sediento._

_3.- Vestir al desnudo_

_4.- Visitar a los enfermos_

_5.- Asistir al preso_

_6.- Dar posada al caminante_

_7.- Sepultar a los muertos._

_Y la segunda es el amor al prójimo como consecuencia del amor a Cristo y son las o__bras de misericordia espirituales:_

_1.- Enseñar al que no sabe_ _2.- Dar buen consejo al que lo necesita._ _3.- Corregir al que se equivoca._ _4.- Perdonar las injurias._ _5.- Consolar al afligido._ _6.- Tolerar los defectos del prójimo._ _7.- Hacer oración por los difuntos_" terminó de leer la sabionda

"Muy bien Helena" le dice su madre mientras tejía un pequeño suéter de bebé.

"Oye mami ¿eso es para mí?"

"¿Este sweater? Pues si te queda te lo puedes poner"

"Bueno, podría intentarlo"

"Volvamos a lo nuestro, ahora repíteme los sacramentos"

"Oh mami ¿no puedo tomar un descanso primero?"

"Dime los sacramentos y entonces podrás tomarte un respiro"

"¿Prometido?"

"Ándale, comienza ya"

"_Los sacramentos son signos eficaces de la gracia, instituidos por Cristo y confiados a la Iglesia por los cuales nos es dispensada la vida divina. Los ritos visibles bajo los cuales los sacramentos son celebrados significan y realizan las gracias propias de cada sacramento. Dan fruto en quienes los reciben con las disposiciones requeridas._

_Los Siete sacramentos son:_

_1- Sacramento del Bautismo_

_2- Sacramento de la Confirmación_

_3- Sacramento de la Eucaristía_

_4- Sacramento de la Penitencia_

_5- Sacramento de la Unción de los enfermos_

_6- Sacramento del Orden_

_7- Sacramento del Matrimonio"_

"Muy bien, puedes tomar un descanso, después de todo ya es hora de la merienda"

"¡Y mi papi trajo galletas de nuez!"

"Así es, vamos a comerlas a la terraza"

Pero justo cuando la sabionda pensaba que descansaría de su castigo, su madre tomó el libro de Shakespeare.

"No mami, dijiste que tendría un descanso"

"Y lo tendrás, no te preocupes que ahora la que leerá seré yo"

"Pero yo quería descansar completamente"

"¿Olvidas que estás castigada?"

Y fue así como se llevó a cabo una larguísima y exhausta semana para la sabionda, llena de estudios y lecturas de Shakespeare y cuando ya llevaba tres agotadores días de castigo fue visitada por su maestra troll.

"¿Qué pasó Helenita? ¿Por qué no has venido a tomar tus lecciones mágicas?"

"Porque estoy castigada y no puedo salir para nada, oh como me gustaría salir corriendo de aquí, odio que mi mamá no me comprenda y que encima no pueda decirle sobre las cosas mágicas que hago"

"Entiendo, debe ser frustrante"

"Es peor, ella jamás me escucha y no entiende nada, no es justo"

"El deber de nuestros padres es señalar nuestras faltas, a pesar de nuestra inconformidad, sólo así crecemos"

"Aun así me gustaría que no se lo tomara tan en serio"

"Los castigos son para darnos valiosas lecciones pequeña Helena"

"Aich, lo sé, pero es muy difícil ¿no cree que podría decirle la verdad a mi mamá? Le prometo que no le diré a nadie más, es sólo que... necesito que me comprenda"

"Quizás algún día, pero por ahora siento decirte que es muy pronto"

"Como desearía llevarle la contraria a mi mamá en lo que me dice, eso seria genial, yo haría lo que yo quisiera ¿no seria estupendo?"

"¿En serio quieres eso?"

"Por favor ayúdeme maestra si vuelvo a escuchar _al mercader de Venecia_ me voy a volver loca y no creo que los seres mágicos quieran que la Iluminada se vuelva loca"

"No ¿verdad? Bueno, traeré a Oppker y te enseñaremos a hacer un conjuro para cambiar las órdenes por todo lo contrario"

Una vez listo el conjuro los trolls rosearon a la sabionda.

"Hum, no me siento diferente, será mejor que lo pruebe" y diciendo esto la niña tomó unas galletas y se disponía a comerlas

"Helena, deja eso, sabes que ya comiste tu ración de galletas del día"

Pero en eso la frase se invirtió.

"Está bien mami, no dejaré esto, pues ya sé que no he comido mi ración del día"

"Pero que hija tan obediente tengo"

"Que bien, esto va a ser genial" dijo la sabionda acabando con todas las galletas

Más tarde, ese mismo día, la iluminada se preparaba para salir a jugar en el bosque, cuando fue descubierta por su mamá.

"Alto ahí jovencita, recuerdo haberte dicho que te pusieras a estudiar y que tenías prohibido salir"

Y nuevamente la frase se invirtió.

"Muy bien mami, no me detendré, ni me pondré a estudiar, pues tengo totalmente permitido salir"

"Pero que magnifica hija, su irresponsabilidad hacia su aprendizaje me enorgullece muchísimo"

Al día siguiente la sabionda se preparaba para otro día de llevarle la contra a su mamá.

"Que bonito día, sin estudios, sin obligaciones ¿no es genial?" Les dice a sus amigos trolls

"Verás pequeña Helena, nosotros creemos que ya fue suficiente por un día y ahora es momento de volverlo todo a la normalidad" le dice su maestra

"Pero ¿de qué hablan? Este conjuro es genial, el mejor que he hecho en mi vida y no lo voy a deshacer jamás" y diciendo esto la niña salió de su habitación

"Espero que no lo aprenda por las malas" dice el troll rebelde

"Eso es lo que me temo"

Abajo, Helena se encontró con su madre, quien se disponía a salir.

"Regreso en un rato muñequita"

"Mami, antes de irte ¿no hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Cómo estudia mucho? ¿O no hagas travesuras mientras estoy fuera?"

"Sé buena hija" y diciendo esto le da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja

"Oh no" exclamó la niña, pero ya era tarde, la orden de su madre se había invertido y ella se había vuelto malvada

Su mirada se había vuelto de pura maldad y tenía una risa demencial, hasta la ropa le había cambiado por una oscura.

"No puede ser, con esa personalidad y sus increíbles poderes mágicos podría causar mucho daño" dice Luminara

"Mejor alertemos a su hermano" sugiere su novio

Momentos después Andy llegaba a la Villa.

"¿Qué problema terrible ha pasado?" Pregunta el elegido mientras cruza el umbral de la puerta

Y en cuanto lo hizo su hermana se le acercó mostrándole una lengua viperina y unos afilados colmillos.

"¡Sabionda! Pero ¿Qué te pasó?"

Por toda respuesta la niña le dio una paliza y lo arrojó fuera de la casa.

"¿Qué fue lo que me perdí? ¿Por qué la sabionda luce como un esbirro del infierno?"

"Pues es que llevó a cabo un conjuro que la hizo llevarle la contraria en todo a su madre y cuando esta le dijo que fuera buena se volvió malvada" le explica su maestro

"Pues hay que decirle que sea mala para que vuelva a la normalidad"

"Lo siento, pero sólo su madre puede hacer que cambie, a todos los demás nos ignorará" le dice Luminara

"Pues hay que detenerla al menos y cuando llegué Liv le explicamos todo lo que pasó"

Al entrar nuevamente a la casa se dieron cuenta de que estaba convertida en un calabozo.

"Creo que ya empezó a llevar a cabo algún siniestro plan" dice Oppker al descubrir un letrero que decía: _Mazmorra diabólica de Helena_

"Voy a lanzar un rayo de energía mágica para reactivar un volcán dormido que destruirá a todo Arendelle y lo borrará del mapa para siempre" se escuchaba decir a la malvada iluminada desde adentro de su guarida

"¡Detente ahora mismo sabionda!" Dice el elegido abriendo la puerta de una patada

Lo cual hizo que la niña se enfureciera y nuevamente saltó a darle una paliza y lo volvió a arrojar fuera de la casa.

"Esto es terrible, no quiero lastimarla, necesitamos un método pacífico de detener a mi hermana ¿no hay forma de anularle sus poderes por mientras vuelve a la normalidad?"

"Pero necesitamos recolectar todos los ingredientes y por desgracia el tiempo se nos termina" le explica su maestro

"Hum, veamos ¿Dicen que sólo una autoridad como su mamá puede cambiarla?" Pregunta el chico

"Así es" responde la troll

"¿Y qué tal una segunda madre?" Propone el platinado

"¿Te refieres a la reina de las nieves?" Pregunta su maestro

"Si, la sabionda y mi mamá tienen un vinculo muy cercano y especial, podríamos ponerlo a prueba"

"Pues vamos a intentarlo" opina Luminara

Momentos después encontraban a la sabionda en la cima de una colina acumulando energía mágica para lograr el intenso disparo y destruir Arendelle con el despertar del volcán.

"Tenían razón, si que se ve muy cambiada, tiene colmillos y garras" dice Elsa

"Y no olvides su lengua de serpiente" dice su hijo

"¿Tiene lengua de serpiente? Dios mío, definitivamente que hay que hacer algo"

"Dependerá de usted majestad" le dice Luminara

"Muy bien, lo intentaré" y diciendo esto se acercó a la que alguna vez había sido una dulce niña "Helena ya fue suficiente de tanta maldad jovencita, te ordeno que te comportes ahora mismo"

Pero al igual que con Liv la orden se invirtió y la sabionda continúo siendo mala.

"Por lo menos sabemos que funciona, pues también se cambió la orden como con su madre" opina Oppker

"Muy bien, eso quiere decir que vamos por buen camino" añade su novia

"Ahora haz lo contrario mamá" le dice Andy "Dile a la sabionda que se porte malvada y así volverá a la normalidad"

"Bueno... a ver qué" y nuevamente se acercó al pequeño demonio "Escúchame Helena, quiero que te portes tan malvada como puedas"

La niña la escuchaba mientras gruñía y sacaba su espantosa lengua, pero al igual que antes, la orden fue invertida y pudo volver a ser la misma de antes.

"Sabionda haz vuelto" dice su hermano abrazándola

"Cielos, no recuerdo por qué es que quería destruirlos a todos"

"Mejor nos damos prisa en quitarte ese hechizo antes de que suceda algo peor y hay que volver tu casa a la normalidad" le dice Luminara llevándosela de la mano

"¿Qué te pareció eso mamá? La sabionda te obedece y respeta como si fueras su mamá"

"Pues no sé qué decir, creo que en el fondo ya lo sabía, pues yo también la he visto siempre como si fuera mi propia hija"

"Es porque somos una familia, medio rara, pero familia en fin"

Luego de que todo volvió a la normalidad, la sabionda continuo con su castigo, el cual cada día que pasaba era menos estricto, con un rato para descansar completamente de las lecciones e incluso uno que otro rato para divertirse en el jardín como tanto le gustaba.

Cuando por fin este concluyó, en compañía de su hermano recorrían el mundo mágico, cuando se toparon con sus maestros trolls.

"Chico adivina qué, fuiste nominado a recibir el premio al _Sr. Amable_" le dice su maestro

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué es eso?" Pregunta el platinado

"Es una competencia que sólo gana el participante, que como su nombre lo dice es el más amable" le explica el troll rebelde

"¿Y qué tengo que hacer para ganar?"

"Tendrás que ser observado durante todo un día y demostrar qué tan amable puedes ser" le explica Luminara

"Pero primero, debes decir unas palabras a quienes están al tanto de este concurso" le dice Sam Zagas, el reportero mágico mientras le acerca un micrófono

"Bueno, estimado público, junto con agradecer mi nominación, déjenme decirles que yo personalmente pienso que si merezco el título de señor amable, porque precisamente tengo la característica de ser muy, pero muy..."

"Oye Andy" lo interrumpe su hermana "No terminamos nuestro patrullaje"

"¡Sabionda, déjame terminar! Como les decía soy extremadamente simpático, tal como todos mis amigos dicen..."

"Andy, en serio debemos terminar con el patrullaje, para que yo pueda volver a casa sin que mamá se preocupe"

"Aich, esta bien, vamos. Y eso es todo querido público"

Una vez terminado el patrullaje ambos chicos caminaban por las calles, cuando el elegido comenzó a hablar solo.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias, como el nuevo señor amable, quiero agradecer a tanta gente que ha hecho posible que yo haya sido elegido de manera tan indiscutible"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Quiso saber su hermana

"Ay si, por favor no aplaudan, oh, no lo merezco, me da un poco de vergüenza, inclusive..."

"¡Andy!"

"Oh, querida sabionda ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Te preguntaba qué hacías"

"Sólo ensayo lo que diré cuando haya ganado el premio"

"Pero aun no lo ganas"

"Pero lo más probable es que lo haga, como que soy el más amable del mundo"

"Más bien eres un sinvergüenza ¿Cuánto pagaste para que te incluyeran en la lista? De seguro lo hiciste para impresionarnos a todos"

"Pero ¿Qué dices? Yo soy extremadamente amable, tú lo sabes"

"Lo que yo sé es que te encanta ser el centro de atención"

"Claro que no, lo que pasa es que me envidias porque tú no fuiste postulada"

"Tú tampoco lo mereces"

"Pero si mi amabilidad es inmensa ¿no crees sabionda?"

"No mientas hermano, sabes que sólo te estás portando amable el día de hoy, pero el resto del año eres un ogro"

"Ay, por favor sabionda, no exageres y mejor acompáñame a recoger mi premio"

"No creo que lo ganes"

Momentos más tarde se encontraban en el auditorio donde seria entregado el premio.

"Que nervios, ya quiero que empiece" decía Andy tras bambalinas

"Antes se presentarán otras cosas" le explica Sam "Como el top musical"

Una vez que las canciones fueron presentadas, el elegido insistió.

"Ahora si viene la noticia más importante del día ¿no es así Sam?"

"¿Te refieres al ganador del premio _señor amable_?"

"Claro, claro, claro, vamos dime, dime, dime ¿Quién ganó?"

"Aun falta otra sección"

"Pero como la hacen ustedes de emoción"

"Tenemos que presentar el record mundial que planean romper los Leprechauns"

"Aich, maldición, ya que, presenten ese estúpido record de una buena vez, para que ahora si ya me entreguen mi premio"

Pero lo que Andy no sabía es que todo lo que decía se transmitía en vivo para todos los que estaban en el auditorio.

"Y ahora si a lo más importante del día" dijo el elegido una vez que terminó la nota sobre el record mundial "Mi premio... quiero decir el premio al _señor amable _de este año. Sam infórmanos"

"Bueno chico, debo decirte que el premio de este año te correspondía a ti"

"Oh gracias, no me lo esperaba, estoy muy emocionado, quisiera agradecer a tanta gente que hizo posible esta premiación y creo que en realidad no lo merezco"

"Pues lamento decirte que eso mismo piensa la comisión"

"¿Qué?"

"Que no lo mereces, tú tenías el premio _señor amable,_ hasta hace dos minutos que dijiste esto, corre video"

Y en las pantallas del lugar se transmitió el momento en que el elegido decía:

_"Aich, maldición, ya que, presenten ese estúpido record de una buena vez, para que ahora si ya me entreguen mi premio"_

_"Presenten ese estúpido record de una buena vez"_

_"Estúpido record"_

Cada vez se hacia más énfasis en la forma grosera que lo había dicho.

"Pero qué" preguntó el chico muy sorprendido

"P_resenten ese estúpido record de una buena vez" _repite Sam "Creo que eso no fue nada amable chico"

"Pero si sólo fue una palabrita"

"Como sea, tu comportamiento no fue muy amable, por lo que el premio recaerá en otro que si se porte amable"

"Ya qué"

"Lo lamento por ti chico, será para el próximo premio _señor amable_, esfuérzate"

"Aich, gracias Sam, mejor vámonos sabionda"

Afuera ambos hermanos caminaban de regreso a casa.

"¿De verdad vas a participar otra vez?"

"¿Estás loca? Para ganar tendría que ser amable y simpático por un año entero y no creo que pueda con eso"

"Ya decía yo, que de amable no tienes ni un pelo, je je"

Algunos días después, como en Arendelle seguían en la temporada fría Ed se hallaba sentado en la calle pensando en nuevos trabajos que le permitieran apoyar a su familia, y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

"Muchacho ¿Quieres llevarle la bolsa del mandado?"

"Encantado señora bonita, soy un recolector de hielo que está de vacaciones, pero viera como me gusta trabajar"

Entusiasmado cargó la bosa del mandado de aquella señora.

"Uf, como pesa" Pensaba Ed "Pero para algo lucha el hombre fuerte"

Momentos después, el chico recibía su paga que le dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Toma esto y gracias"

"Para servirle señora" Respondió Ed tomando el par de monedas "¡Cielos, dos coronas! Con este trabajo llegaré a millonario, creo tener fuerza para echarme mis cien viajecitos"

Y decidido Ed se internó en las calles aledañas al mercado.

"¿Le llevo el mandado señora?"

"Estás muy chico y no puedes con ella"

"A las pruebas me remito, présteme su canasta" Dijo el chico tomándola.

Ed tuvo tanta suerte en su primer día de este trabajo, que decidió ir a la estación del tren más cercana a subir sus maletas a los carruajes que los llevarían a su destino a cambio de propinas.

"Hey muchacho ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó el encargado.

"A trabajar señor, déjeme pasar"

"¿A trabajar?"

"Sí compañero, aquí se le apareció su mero cargador

"¿Cargador? ¿Y qué vas a cargar?"

"Maletas señor"

Al ver la corta estatura de Ed, el empelado rio abiertamente.

"¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esa risa guasona?"

"Así de chico sólo podrás cargar pulgas"

"No soy chico, sino bajito señor, tengo trece añotes"

"Bueno muchacho, entra al andén y que te acompañe la suerte"

"Gracias señor"

Ed caminó por el andén feliz de encontrarse entre tantos cargadores que lucían su número en una placa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante el largo y agudo silbido de la máquina y pronto se distinguió el tren que disminuía su marcha a medida que llegaba a la estación.

"¡Que emoción!" Pensaba Ed.

"Es el tren que viene de Oslo" Dijo un carguero a uno de sus compañeros.

"En este si hay carga" Respondió el otro.

"Me tendré que poner abusado para que no me ganen" Pensaba Ed.

Cuando el tren detuvo su marcha, en la estación despertó el movimiento natural de saludos y gritos y el chico vio como los cargadores ofrecían sus servicios.

"Aquí espera su cargador, señor, soy el treinta y nueve" Decía el hombre a un viajero,

"Lleve estas tres maletas"

"Sí señor"

Tragando saliva, Ed decidió acercarse a una pasajera.

"Señorita linda ¿Le llevo su petaquín? Soy el cuarenta" Mintió Ed.

"¡Qué niño tan simpático! ¿Quieres dulces?"

"Soy cargador y no niño" Protestó Ed.

Decepcionado se acercó a otro cliente.

"Señor ¿Le llevo su portafolio señor?"

"No, nene muchas gracias"

Aún más desanimado Ed se alejó.

"Niño, nene, nadie me toma en serio por bajito"

"Ahí va el golpe" Advirtió un cargador llevando varias maletas.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Ed confundido.

Y por toda respuesta recibió un gran golpe y tanto él como el cargador rodaron por el suelo.

"Te dije que iba el golpe" Dijo el hombre

"¿Y para qué me advirtió si de todos modos me lo pensaba dar? Ahora me raspé todas las rodillas"

"Pues ve con tu mamá para que te mime"

Tomando nuevamente su carga el hombre desapareció sin importarle la mirada fulminante de Ed. En ese instante la estación empezó a quedar desierta. Al borde del andén, Ed se sentó muy triste y acongojado con ganas de llorar al ver sus planes de ayudar a su familia y la vez impresionar más a Angelita frustrados.

"Y yo que pensé que volvería a casa con montones de monedas"

Del último carro de tren bajaron dos hombres y miraron hacia todos lados como temerosos de algo.

"Necesitamos deshacernos pronto del paquete" Dijo uno de los sujetos.

"Nuestra venganza pronto está consumada" Respondió su compañero.

De pronto uno de ellos descubrió la triste figura de Ed, quien continuaba contemplando la vía.

"Mira, ese muchacho nos puede servir" Dijo el primer tipo.

"No lo creo, está muy chico"

"Si llamamos a un cargador puede resultar peligroso"

"Tienes razón"

"Hey muchacho, ven acá"

"¿A mí me hablan?"

Ed se acercó solícito y entusiasmado.

"A sus órdenes señores, su cargador, mi número es el cuarenta"

"¿Quieres llevar una maleta?"

"Te pagaremos bien"

"¿Es broma?" Quiso saber Ed.

"Si te dices cargador, no sé por qué te sorprendes"

Ed sonrió satisfecho ante su primer cliente y se frotó las manos entusiasmado.

"¿Dónde está la maleta?"

"Esa que ves allí" Dijo uno de los hombres señalando una maleta tipo baúl.

"¿Podrás con ella?"

"Clarines y cornetas" Respondió Ed "Si dudan de mis músculos ahora les demuestro"

"Con tu palabra nos basta chiquillo"

"La llevarás al callejón del cojo número 12, en el poblado de Reine, está como a un par de horas de aquí. En la colonia española"

"¿Yo solito?" Exclamó Ed.

"Sí muchacho, aquí te adelantamos 10 coronas y llegando allá te pagarán 20 más"

"Me huele a tomada de pelo" Dijo Ed con desconfianza.

"Por eso te estamos adelantando las 10 coronas, para que creas en nuestra palabra"

"Pero ¿No les parece que se confían demasiado? ¿Qué tal si me escapo con el dinero y la maleta?"

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y sonrieron maliciosamente.

"Confiamos en tu honradez y en tu número cuarenta"

"En ese caso, gracias por la confianza, no los decepcionaré" Dijo Ed tomando la maleta.

Y seguido por la mirada de aquellos hombres, Ed se alejó cargando la maleta a lo largo del andén sin sospechar lo que llevaba adentro.

**¿QUÉ HABRÁ DENTRO DEL MISTERIOSO COFRE? LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS Y MUCHO ÉXITO EN ESTE AÑO QUE RECIEN INICIO.**


	70. Chapter 70

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA PERO AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, POR FIN PODRÁN SABER QUE CONTENÍA LA MISTERIOSA MALETA QUE LE DIERON A ED.**

**COMO LA MAYORÍA ACERTÓ, LO DE LA CUMBRE DE MÁGICOS LO TOMÉ DE JAKE LONG Y LO DE NEGA-HELENA LO SAQUÉ DE LOS PADRINOS MÁGICOS.**

**LO DEL SEÑOR AMABLE FUE SACADO DE LA SERIE CHILENA 31 MINUTOS, LA PARTE DE ED CARGUERO LO SAQUÉ DE LA CLÁSICA HISTORIETA MEXICANA MEMIN PINGUIN. EL MOMENTO ANDY/BIRGIT FUE TOTALMENTE SACADO DE MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**RAFI LION RED: SI, TIENES RAZÓN, EN ARENDELLE LAS COSAS SON UN TANTO DIFERENTES A COMO SON EN OTROS REINOS, JE JE JE. SI TE ENTIENDO, EN OCASIONES LIV ES UN POCO ESTRICTA, QUISE PONER SU RELACIÓN CON HELENA COMO LA DE MÉRIDA CON SU MADRE. Y TE SORPRENDERÍA QUE LAS FAMILIAS REALES TIENEN LA LÍNEA DE SUCESIÓN AL TRONO CALCULADA COMO HASTA EL NÚMERO 100, JE JE JE.**

**ELSY19122013: SI, LO DE HELENA LO TOMÉ DE LOS PADRINOS MÁGICOS Y LO DEL TORNEO LO SAQUÉ DE LA CARICATURA JAKE LONG, TE LA RECOMIENDO. Y EN EL FIC ANTERIOR, VAYA QUE ESE REY SIMIO LES HIZO VER SU SUERTE A ANDY Y COMPAÑÍA.**

**LADY RAIN: CASI LE ATINASTE CON RESPECTO A LO QUE HABÍA EN LA MALETA, WOW NO TENIA IDEA QUE LA POMADA DE LA CAMPANA ERA TAN ANTIGUA, JE JE JE. Y RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA SOBRE OSTEIN TE DIRÉ QUE ESE CHICO YA ESTÁ MUY VIVIDO Y NO ES NADA INOCENTE YA. Y YA VERÁS QUE PROXIMAMENTE ANDY, HELENA Y COMPAÑÍA VIAJARÁN A SUDAMÉRICA.**

**GUEST: EN CUANTO PUEDA ACTULIZO EN WATTPAD, YA LO TENGO MUY ABANDONADO.**

**EL LEGENDARIO: GRACIAS POR TUS IDEAS, LA PRIMERA DE TUS IDEAS QUE VERÁS PLASMADA MUY PRONTO EN EL FIC ES LA DE EVIL ELSA.**

**TAIGA: SÍ, HABRÁ MÁS HELSA PORQUE SON MUCHOS LOS LECTORES A LOS QUE LES GUSTA, PERO SERÁ UN POCO MENOS QUE ANTES, PORQUE TAMBIÉN HAY VARIOS QUE NO ESTÁN DE ACUERDO CON ESTA PAREJA. Y RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA, ANDY Y BIRGIT SE HARÁN NOVIOS A LOS 18 AÑOS.**

**SARADESTYLES: ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE MI HISTORIA CAUTIVE A TANTA GENTE, ES UN HONOR QUE PERSONITAS LINDAS COMO TÚ DISFRUTEN DE MI TRABAJO. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTARA EL MOMENTO ANDIRGIT, YA ERA HORA DE QUE HUBIERA UNO.**

**ALARZAM: GRACIAS, CREO QUE SI ME ANIMARÉ A ESCRIBIR ALGO DE FORMA PROFESIONAL, JE JE. Y MUCHAS GRACAS POR TUS PALABRAS, ES UN GUSTO QUE TMIS PERSONAJES TENGAN TANTA ACEPTACIÓN.**

**Y UN SALUDO A MIS VIEJOS LECTORES, NO SÉ SI AÚN LEAN EL FIC, PORQUE YA NO HE VISTO SUS REVIEWS: MADAME BUTTERFLY, MADAME ALRAUNE, ANA VICTORIA ALIAS FROZEN, GLEAMING SHIELD, ELISA192, BRIZITA08, WSKR302, MEGAFANZX, ROSE, ROSALINDA1601, ROMI. SI AUN LEEN EL FIC DEN SEÑALES DE VIDA JE JE JE, DEJEN UN REVIEW NO SEAN MALOS, JE JE JE.**

**AHORA LEAMOS QUE PASÓ CON ED.**

Por fin Ed llegó a la calle indicada y con la maleta a cuestas comenzó a buscar el número.

"Chispas, que mansiones, algún día yo tendré una igual, y Angelita y yo viviremos como reyes, a ver, número 8... Uf, que retirado está una casa de la otra... número 10… uf… no puedo más… uf… por fin… callejón del cojo número 12… ay que viajecito, todo sea por el dinero… voy a cobrarles hasta viáticos e indemnización por accidente laboral, como me duele mi espalda… pero antes debo causar una buena impresión"

Ed se acicaló el cabello y llamó a la puerta, pacientemente esperó por algunos minutos y al no recibir respuesta volvió a llamar y de nuevo nada.

"No llegué hasta aquí para nada, me van a perdonar la impertinencia, pero el trabajo de un carguero profesional como yo, concluye con la entrega" Pensó mientras rodeaba la casa y al hallar una ventana sin seguro, se coló dentro llevando su cargamento.

Una vez dentro, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

"Chispas, esta casa se cae de vieja y destartalada, a pesar de ser casi tan grande como el castillo de Andy"

"¿Quién Anda ahí? ¿José eres tú?" Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de uno de los salones.

Ed se dirigió hacia la habitación de la que venía la voz y se encontró con una ancianita de aspecto agradable.

"Perdone usted" Dijo Ed quitándose la gorra "Pero llamé a la puerta y no abrió nadie. Me llamo Ed y…"

"Oh eres tú, no te esperaba tan pronto"

"Sí, hice poco de camino, me gusta ser eficiente"

"Pásate, siéntate, estás en tu casa"

"Oh pues muchas gracias, porque si me cansé un poco cargando la maleta" Dijo Ed limpiándose el sudor y sentándose.

"Me imagino, no sabes las ansías que tenía de que llegaras"

"¿En serio? Pues ya estoy aquí"

"Cuando tu padre me dijo que vendrías no cabía en mí de alegría"

"¿Mi papá le avisó?"

"Así es, lo teníamos todo previsto y organizado. Pero acércate para que pueda conocerte, aunque desgraciadamente Dios me privó del sentido de la vista"

"¿Y cómo va a verme?" Preguntó Ed acercándose.

"Por medio del tacto" Dijo la ancianita acariciándole la cara y el cabello "Me parece que eres un jovencito muy bien parecido"

"Oh, pues muchas gracias"

"Tal y como se podría esperar de un Goyescos"

"¿Cómo dijo?"

"Que por algo eres mi nieto"

"¿Qué yo qué?" Preguntó el chico alejándose de la cieguita, pero por error tropezó con la maleta que había llevado y tanto él como su cargamento terminaron en el piso

"Tropezaste hijito ¿te has hecho algún daño?"

"Auch, creo que estoy bien" pero en eso, sus ojos descubrieron el contenido de la maleta regado por el suelo y su sorpresa fue inmensa al descubrir pertenencias y ropas finas de su talla ensangrentadas "¡Santo Dios!" Pensó Ed "No... No... no me pasó nada... Estoy bien... pe... pe... pero creo que me ha dado frío, vo... Vo... voy a sacar un suéter de mi maleta... no tardo..." Dijo Ed cerrando la maleta y alejándose a un sitio apartado.

Una vez solo examino la ropa más de cerca.

"No cabe duda, es sangre, oh cielos... me parece que le pertenecieron a alguien que ahora ya es difuntito pues está toda manchada y agujereada"

Entre las demás cosas encontró un cuchillo ensangrentado y una nota dentro de un sobre.

_"NUESTRA VENGANZA ESTÁ COMPLETA, HEMOS CUMPLIDO NUESTRA AMENAZA"_

"Cielo Santo, no cabe duda que el dueño de todo esto ya se encuentra en la otra vida y por la talla de ropa al parecer se trataba de un niño como de mi edad, que terrible, seguramente es el nieto de la viejita con el que me confunde, ay no, cuando la pobrecita se entere no quiero ni ver cómo se pondrá... Pero un momento ¿y si piensa que el asesino soy yo? De seguro me meterían a la cárcel de por vida y jamás volvería a ver a mi familia, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrar mi inocencia? Lo mejor será seguirle el juego y hacerme pasar por su nieto hasta que se me ocurra alguna idea para salir de este embrollo"

Tras decidir esto, escondió la maleta debajo de la cama de la habitación a la que había entrado y salió poniendo la mejor cara que pudo.

"Espero que no me descubran" pensaba el chico mientras avanzaba por la casa en busca de la ancianita, la cual ahora seria su abuela de mentiras.

"¿Ya te abrigaste querubín?"

"Si abuelita, ya me siento mucho mejor"

"Debes encontrarte muy cansado luego de tu largo viaje"

"Pues si, algo... Es decir, ya sabes abuelita, esos viajes si que lo cansan a uno, je je"

"Te conduciré a tu habitación para que tomes un buen baño de agua caliente"

"Sí abuelita ¿Cómo no te pierdes en esta casa estando cieguecita?"

"Porque al carecer de un sentido, los demás se agudizan, conozco esta casa perfectamente"

"Wow"

"Esta será tu habitación, era la de tu padre cuando tenía tu edad"

"Es preciosa, mira cuantos juguetes"

"Espero que estés cómodo"

"Sí abuelita, claro que sí, mucho muy cómodo"

La anciana salió cerrando la puerta.

"Oh no ¿En qué me he metido? Debo por lo pronto deshacerme de esta maleta"

Y saliendo sigilosamente se dirigió hacia el jardín, donde tomó una pala y comenzó a cavar.

"Uf, creo que con eso será suficiente" Dijo Ed colocando la maleta en el agujero y cubriéndola de tierra y volvió a la habitación que le habían asignado y se dio un buen baño.

"Ay chispas, que riquísima estaba el agua, si no estuviera en este lío tan peliagudo me habría puesto a chapotear y jugar con la espuma. Creo que esta pijama me queda un poco grande, parezco un vil fantasmón, ji ji ji. Ahora a la camita y a consultar con la almohada una buena solución"

En ese momento un toquido en la puerta.

"¿Ya te acostaste querubín?"

"Ya abuelita, aquí estoy acurrucadito"

"Cobíjate bien, que hace frío"

"Sí abuelita"

"Que pases buenas noches hijito, déjame darte la bendición"

La anciana le dio la bendición y su beso de buenas noches y salió cerrando la puerta.

Tras algunas horas de insomnio, Ed durmió envuelto en terribles sueños.

"¡A mí no me maten por favorcito!"

Cuando al día siguiente el sol entraba por la ventana despertó Ed, quien se incorporó sobresaltado.

"¿Dónde estoy? Oh, ya recuerdo, en casa de la viejecita ciega que le mataron al nieto"

En ese instante la puerta se abrió lentamente.

"Ha de ser la abuelita" Pensó Ed.

Pero a la habitación entró un hombre alto y delgado vestido de negro, el cual se acercó a su cama mirándolo fijamente.

"Ay chispas, que feo me mira" Pensó el chico

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó el sujeto.

"Pues eso es lo que yo le debo preguntar a usted"

"Hablas con el mayordomo de la señora Leonids Goyescos"

"Tanto gusto"

"¿Eres amigo del nieto de la señora?"

"No señor, yo soy su mero nieto"

En ese instante la viejecita entró llevando al brazo alguna ropa.

"Nietecito mío ¿Cómo amaneciste?"

Y el hombre miró al chico desconcertado al notar la diferencia de razas que había entre él y su supuesta pariente. El chico era demasiado Rubio y blanco de raza aria mientas que la familia Goyescos era Caucasoide y cabello castaño oscuro.

"¿Qué te parece mi nieto Eduardo, José? ¿Verdad que se parece mucho a mi hijo?"

"¿Este chiquillo es el nieto de usted, señora?"

"Claro que sí ¿Acaso no se parece a mí? Fíjate bien"

El mayordomo miró fijamente al chico como si adivinara que por las venas del muchacho no corría sangre de su patrona. Lleno de angustia, Ed se concretó a sonreírle.

"Te traigo los trajes que usó mi hijo a tu edad… quiero que te los pongas. Y tú, José, saca mi carruaje, porque esta tarde saldré de paseo con mi nieto"

"Bien señora, pero le recuerdo que de momento carecemos de caballos descansados"

"Ve con Don Venancio y dile que te facilite dos caballos, a él hasta le sobran"

"Pero esos caballos son de carreras señora"

"Eso no importa, por la tarde quiero salir con mi nieto. Anda nietecito mío, ponte los trajes"

"Sí abuelita"

"Hay uno de terciopelo rojo que era el predilecto de tu papá"

Momentos después, Ed se miró al espejo y creyó morirse de vergüenza al verse tan anticuada y ridículamente vestido.

"Ay chispas, están todos apolillados, con este traje parezco el espectro de Don Juan Tenorio"

"¿Ya te vestiste hijito?" Preguntó la dulce ancianita.

"Ya abuelita, estoy hecho todo un catrín"

"Si Dios me concediera el milagro de poder ver diez minutos para contemplarte. Te imagino tan lindo como tu papá"

"Mejor no se lo pidas porque te puedes volver a quedar cieguita"

"Después de comer saldremos en nuestro carruaje de lujo a dar un paseo por las calles. Necesito que todos vean que la familia Goyescos surge nuevamente, que tengo un heredero"

"¿No te parece mejor quedarnos encerraditos en casa?"

"Nada de eso, todos los parientes que me abandonaron y que esperan mi muerte para heredar, vendrán en cuanto sepan que ya no me encuentro sola"

"Pero ¿Para qué queremos más parientes? Si tú y yo platicamos aquí a gusto"

"Quiero decirles que sólo tú heredarás mis bienes"

"Esto se pone color hormiga" Pensaba Ed mortificado "Si se dejan venir los parientes, el lío que se me armará"

La anciana también sacó de un viejo baúl sus mejores galas de otros tiempos.

"Cielos" Pensó Ed "Ese vestido se desbarata de viejísimo"

"¿Me sienta bien hijo?"

"Como anillo al dedo, te ves muy linda abuelita, pareces como de cuento"

"Hacía años que no salía a pasear engalanada por las calles"

A Ed por su parte lo consumía la angustia.

"Quiere salir de paseo, en esta facha resultará horrible, la gente se reirá de nosotros" Pensaba.

"El coche está listo señora, Don Venancio nos prestó dos de sus caballos de carreras" Dijo José entrando.

"¿Son corceles bonitos?" Quiso saber su patrona.

"Sí señora, verdaderos ejemplares"

"Esto va a ponerse espantoso" Pensaba Ed mortificado.

"¿Quién dirigirá los caballos?" Preguntó la anciana.

"Genaro señora, hoy amaneció un poco mejor de sus reumas y lo levanté de la cama" Explicó su mayordomo.

"Pues ya vámonos, ven a ayudarme nietecito mío"

"Como no abuelita"

Al cruzar la puerta, José miró a Andy fijamente.

"Ay chispas" Pensaba el chico "Pero que feo me mira"

Cuando Ed llegó a la puerta de la calle conduciendo a la ancianita, quedó clavado en el piso sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Se hallaba estacionado un carruaje que 70 años atrás calificaría de maravilla, pero al que el rigor del tiempo había deteriorado visiblemente. A pesar de esto, Ed ayudó a subir a la viejecita.

"Ánimas benditas, pero que cursilería" Pensaba Ed.

Sintió el impulso de echar a correr y no parar hasta hallarse sano y salvo en su casa.

"Mejor me voy con mi mamá y a ver que sucede" Pensó.

Pero ahuyentó sus pensamientos la voz enérgica del mayordomo.

"¿Qué esperas para subirte al coche?"

"Pero ¿No se da cuenta usted de lo ridículo que se presenta el panorama?" Le susurró Ed.

"¿Te olvidas de que tu abuelita está privada de la vista?"

"Claro que no, pero yo si veo claro y los demás también... se burlarán de nosotros"

"¡Sube!" Gruñó José.

"Así por las buenas sí, enseguida señor"

Ed no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

"Voy a abrir mi sombrilla porque el sol quema fuerte" Dijo la anciana.

La sombrilla de la viejecita no desmerecía junto al resto de la indumentaria, y lucía rota y agujereada.

"¿Qué pasa con mi nieto?"

"A tus órdenes abuelita bonita"

"Siéntate junto a mí querubín. Que esta tarde toda la ciudad nos admirará"

"¿Tú crees preciosa?"

Ed se acomodó y fue entonces que reparó en el cochero, un viejecito de largas barbas con su uniforme de lacayo lleno de parches.

"Genaro, ya sabes, el recorrido de siempre, por la calle Plateros y después por la del empedradillo" Dijo la viejita.

"Sí señora, a pesar de que hace 30 años interrumpimos nuestro paseo, no olvido las calles"

"¿Treinta años? Que memoria la del viejito" Pensaba Ed. "Ojalá esas calles queden por donde Jesús perdió el rumbo y nadie nos vea. Ay Diosito Santo, cuenta con mis 10 coronas si me haces invisible"

El coche inició su caminata con una extrema lentitud. Sus hierros enmohecidos y su madera vieja rechinaban estrepitosamente.

"Abuelita preciosa ¿No crees conveniente que levantemos el techo del coche?"

"¿Te molesta el sol?"

"Sí abuelita, me deslumbra"

Ed se esforzó por levantar la capota del coche.

"Está más oxidado que mi destino" Pensaba "No quiero que nadie me mire en estas fachas tan ridículas"

Pero con angustia advirtió que el techo plegable estaba más deteriorado que el coche, y enormes huecos en la lona lo hacía parecer como de encaje.

"¡Ay santo cielo! Salió peor el remedio que la enfermedad" Pensó Ed.

Y el chico dobló nuevamente la capota del coche y se resignó a su destino. Con creciente angustia vio que poco a poco se acercaban a las céntricas calles de la ciudad. Al paso de aquel carruaje deteriorado la gente se arremolinaba en las calles, riendo abiertamente.

"¡Cuanta vergüenza!" Pensaba el pobre Ed "Ay mamacita linda, si supieras en que anda metido tu hijo consentido"

"Miren lo que va allá" Decía alguien en la multitud.

"Pues ¿Qué ya llegó el carnaval?" Preguntaba otra.

"¡Apresúrele Don Genaro!" Suplicó Ed.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa hijito? Andamos de paseo" Dijo la ancianita "Oigo murmullos en la calle, murmullos de admiración ¿Qué dirán?"

"Mejor que no los oigas, porque a parte cieguita te quedarías sordita"

Ed se acurrucó en su asiento para que nadie lo viera. De pronto una idea iluminó su cerebro al recordar que los caballos que llevaban eran de carreras. Y sin pensarlo más gritó a todo pulmón.

"¡Arrancaaaaan!"

Acostumbrados a aquella orden, los caballos se lanzaron tomando la calle por hipódromo. El movimiento obligaba a Ed y a la anciana a saltar.

"¡Santo Dios! Pero ¿Qué pasa?" Exclamó la ancianita.

"No te alarmes linda, pasamos por una calle muy empedrada"

Los curiosos transeúntes saltaban evitando por muy poco ser arrollados. Al viejito cochero no se le ocurría otra cosa que santiguarse.

"¡Ánimas benditas, a estos animales se les metió el demonio!" Exclamó Don Genaro.

Y al llegar a la curva final, una de las ruedas se desprendió. Pero los caballos no se detuvieron, pues buscaban la meta ansiosamente. Dos segundos después otra rueda abandonó su eje. Y Ed olvidó su vergüenza para divertirse y darse gusto sonando la campanita.

"¡Ábranla que lleva bala!" Exclamó el chico tomando las riendas.

La pobrecita anciana se olvidó de la sombrilla para sujetarse con ambas manos de donde podía. Genaro también, víctima del vértigo de la velocidad iba prendido hasta con los dientes en el pescante.

Sólo Ed gozaba hasta que vio una figura de autoridad a su paso que ajena a la situación cumplía con sus deberes.

"Ay no, párenle condenados caballos que nos vamos a llevar a ese guardia" Exclamó Ed intentando frenar "¿Dónde tienen el freno estos animales?"

Y sin que el chico pudiera evitarlo, el guardia voló por los aires y de inmediato, sus compañeros se lanzaron en su persecución a caballo.

"¡Santo de los apachurrados! ¡Nos persigue toda la caballería!" Exclamó Ed "Abuelita linda, sujétate hasta con los dientes porque ahora correremos más rápido"

"¡Dios me agarre confesada!"

Y Ed comenzó a internarse en los callejones intentando perder a los policías. El coche daba vueltas forzadamente regando a su paso pedazos de madera y de hierro viejo.

"¡Al fin llegamos! Y dejaron la reja abierta ¡Que suerte!" Exclamó Ed al reconocer la casa de la ancianita.

El chico guio a los caballos que entraron hasta el fondo del jardín, mientras que el plan funcionó, pues los guardias siguieron de frente perdiéndolos.

"Bajémonos ya abuelita" Dijo Ed pero se percató de que la anciana había perdido el sentido "¿Estás bien abuelita?"

"Ay hijo ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Sanos y salvos en casa"

"Pero ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó José saliendo.

"No pregunte y ayúdeme"

"¿Qué le hiciste a la señora?"

"Cuidadito con tutearme, que no somos iguales"

"El coche desbaratado y la señora en shock ¿Acaso chocaron?" Quiso saber el mayordomo tomando a la anciana en sus brazos.

"El coche se desvencijó y los caballos se desbocaron"

"Señora ¿Se encuentra bien señora?"

"Muy mareada, pero bien José" Respondió la ancianita.

Ed procedió a revisar al viejecito cochero.

"¿Se encuentra bien Don Genaro?"

"Ay mis reumas" Se quejó el anciano incorporándose.

Más tarde, Ed curó a la ancianita de sus leves lesiones y moretones.

"Con ese baño de piecitos te sentirás mejor abuelita. Me da mucho remordimiento de conciencia verte abollada y amoratada"

"Ay hijito, cuéntame ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Pues los caballos se desbocaron abuelita, y el coche no aguantó el arranque"

"Pero dime hijito… muchos nos admiraron en la calle ¿Verdad?"

Ed no supo que responder a esto.

"¿Por qué no me contestas?"

"Ay abuelita, necesito hablarte a lo macho. Nadie nos admiró, todos se rieron de nosotros"

"¿Se burlaron de nosotros? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mi choche no es hermoso? Siempre lo admiraron en Plateros"

"Lo admiraron en tu juventud, pero ahora está destartalado y desvencijado… tu sombrilla toda agujereada"

"¡Qué vergüenza! Mi ceguera me dejó en el pasado"

Con verdadera angustia Ed vio cómo la anciana comenzaba a llorar.

"¿Por qué lloras abuelita?"

"De tristeza porque ya no puedo figurar como la mujer elegante de otros tiempos. Cuando todos me admiraban"

"No llores abuelita, si de todos modos eres bellísima"

"Ya no soy nada más que basura. De nada sirven mis riquezas… únicamente para que todos como cuervos, esperen con ansiedad el fin de mis días"

"Pero a nadie le dejaré mi dinero más que a ti"

"Tu dinero debes gastarlo tú y no dejarlo de herencia... así podrías volver a llamar la atención en el condado"

Del rostro de la anciana desapareció la tristeza para sonreír.

"¿Tú crees que pueda llamar la atención nuevamente?"

"Claro que sí, pero debes modernizarte un poco y comprar un carruaje último modelo"

"Dime nietecito mío ¿Te gustaría que paseáramos en un coche de esos?"

"Sería estupendísimo"

"En tal caso, compraremos uno. El nieto de Leonides Goyescos debe usar de lo mejor. Y ahora a dormir, ordenaré que nos sirvan la merienda a nuestras habitaciones"

"Como tú mandes abuelita"

Por la noche, las encontradas emociones vividas durante el día, inquietaban el sueño de Ed.

"Por más que apachurro los ojos no puedo dormir. Me preocupa todo y más que nada mis papás ¿Qué pensarán de mí? Les prometí no volverme a escapar, aunque mi intención esta vez no era escapar ¿Qué estará haciendo Angelita? ¿Habrá recuperado su reloj? Con lo que ganaría planeaba desempeñar su reloj y mi armónica y ya todo se complicó. Oh ¿Por qué siempre termino metido en líos? ¿Y si intentara escaparme?·

Sigilosamente se levantó de la cama y atravesó la habitación.

"Por más que lo pienso no sé que hacer" Pensaba.

Abrió la puerta para salir al jardín.

"Veré si rezándole al difuntito me duermo"

Pero en el momento de salir, quedó paralizado al ver cerca de él, los pies de un hombre

"¡Ay Diosito Santo!"

Al levantar la vista vio que se trataba del mayordomo, quien como de costumbre lo miraba con ojos fieros.

"¡Hola!" Dijo Ed con una sonrisa fingida "No sabía que le tocaba guardia aquí… Para otra vez le suplico advertirme, me ha sacado tremendo susto"

"¿Tienes miedo?

"¿Miedo yo? ¿Por qué un Goyescos puede asustarse?"

Ed se sintió elevado por los aires hasta la altura de la cara del mayordomo.

"Cuando la conciencia está sucia se tiene miedo" Dijo José "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Ay Dios santo ¿Tan pronto me desconoció?"

"Te ordeno que me digas quien eres"

"Soy el nieto de mi abuelita"

"¡Mientes! Tú eres un impostor"

"No sé de que habla. Ya bájeme ¿No? Sus ojos de cerca me dan escalofríos"

"Tú no eres el nieto de Doña Leonides"

"¿Y por qué lo duda?"

"Ella no ve, pero yo sí, y Doña Leonides no puede tener un nieto de raza tan distinta como la tuya"

"¡Ay Dios! Que delicado, en la variedad está el gusto y aunque güerito, yo soy el nieto de Doña Leonides"

"Bueno, bueno, no me meteré contigo mientras no interfieras en mis asuntos"

"¿Meterme en sus asuntos? Haber barájemela más despacio que soy de lento aprendizaje"

Sin contestar más, el mayordomo dejó a Ed en el suelo y entró en la casa.

"Chispas y más chispas, este ya notó que no me parezco nadita a la señora"

Terriblemente preocupado, Ed salió al jardín y se detuvo frente al árbol en que el día anterior enterrara la fatídica maleta.

"Querido tocayo, que suerte tan mala te tocó. Pero tú sabes que yo no te maté. Te enterré aquí porque nadie creería la blancura de mi conciencia ¿Quién te habría dado matarile? Si yo encontrara a los tipos que me dieron a cargar la maleta, verían como les iba. Pero como no sé ni quienes sean, no me queda más remedio que seguir ocupando tu lugar. Te prometo procurar que tu abuelita viva muy feliz y a ver si me das una manita para poder conciliar el sueño"

Más tranquilo Ed entró en la casa.

"Lo preocupados que estarán en mi casa"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír ruidos en la habitación contigua.

"Nomás me falta que en esta casa espanten" Pensó.

Venciendo su miedo miró por el cerrojo y descubrió al mayordomo, quien abriendo una vieja alacena, sacó de su interior un costal de monedas.

"Condenado ¿Así que estos eran sus _asuntos_? Pobre Doña Leonides, mejor me quedo aquí antes de que este abusivo la deje en la calle"

Al día siguiente, después de un sueño intranquilo, Ed se levantó.

"Los ojos me lagañean de sueño"

Se dirigió a la recámara de la anciana que aún dormía tranquilamente.

"Ay viejita... ángel de la inocencia, mientras tú roncas, tu mayordomo te roba"

Y saliendo lentamente pensó.

"Ahora es cuando, saldré a buscar una oficina de correos para escribirle a mis papás"

Momentos después, en la oficina de correos, Ed escribía nerviosamente.

"No les diré donde estoy o querrán venir a buscarme y se descubrirá el pastel, sólo les diré que estoy bien"

Más tarde, Ed volvió a entrar en la casa Goyescos cuando una voz a sus espaldas por poco y le ocasiona un infarto.

"¿A quién escribiste?"

"Yo le contesto que a usted que le importa ¿O más claro lo quiere?"

"Confirmo mis sospechas de que tú eres un impostor"

"Y yo confirmo las mías de que usted es un ladrón"

El mayordomo se desconcertó al oír estas palabras, pero trató de aparentar mucha calma.

"Le diré a la señora que tú no eres su nieto"

"Y yo le diré a mi abuelita lo que lo vi sacar de su alacena, una talega con dinero"

Sin querer discutir más el asunto, el mayordomo echó a caminar rumbo a la casa seguido de Ed.

"No vaya tan de prisa que necesito decirle unas dos o tres cosillas más" Insistió el chico.

"No sé de que disparates hablas"

"Si vuelvo a ver que toma un centavo de mi abuelita llamaré a la policía y de mi cuenta corre que ella lo eche a patadas"

Mientras, de regreso en Arendelle, en el callejón donde Andy y sus amigos solían reunirse.

"Tampoco vino hoy Ed" Dijo Andy.

"Yo creo que su mamá lo tiene castigado" Aseguró Ken.

"Pues sería bueno que abogáramos por él" Sugirió Ostein.

"Vayamos a ver que estropicio hizo ese zonzo para que su mamá le impida venir a jugar con nosotros" Dijo el elegido.

"Capaz que hizo una barbaridad muy propia de él" Opinó Ken.

Momentos después los muchachos llamaban a la puerta de la casa de Ed.

"¿No se hallará enfermo?" Preguntó Ken.

En ese instante la madre de Ed abrió la puerta.

"Buenos días señora" Dijo Andy cortésmente.

"Buenos días muchachos"

"Buscamos a Ed, como hace dos días que no lo vemos" Dijo el vago.

"El mismo tiempo que exactamente que no veo yo a ese condenado muchacho. Precisamente iba a ir a buscarlos a ver si sabían algo, acabo de recibir esta carta de él, si es su letra, asegura que está bien pero no da más detalles ni trae domicilio"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Andy.

"Que condenado, debió avisarles" Agregó Ken.

"En su carta me dice que le salió un trabajo y que enterró ualgo en el jardín, me pide que rece porque no lo encuentren" Dijo la mujer.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Ostein.

"¿Enterrar una maleta?" Preguntó Andy.

"¿En qué lío se metería este condenado? Mi esposo y mi hijo Roderick lo han buscado por todas partes y ni rastro" les explica la mujer preocupada.

"No se aflija señora, Ed nunca sabe explicarse" Aseguró Ken.

Los muchachos salieron de la vivienda muy preocupados.

"A mí me late que Ed se metió en un lío gordo" Opinó Andy.

"Si mencionó algo que enterró y no quiere que descubran, el asunto se pone peliagudo ¿Habrá matado a alguien?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Ed no mata ni siquiera una mosca" Aseguró Ken.

"Debe ser algo que arruinó y teme lo descubran, así que lo enterró y lo escondió" Dijo el elegido.

"Además, si no se acuerda de nosotros, se deduce que no nos necesita" Aseguró Ostein.

"En eso tienes razón" Dijo Andy.

Lleno de azoro en casa de la anciana, Ed vio como sacaban el viejo mobiliario.

"Chispas y más chispas" Pensaba Ed "¿Será algún embargo por falta de pago?"

Y corrió en busca de Doña Leonides.

"¡Abuelita, abuelita! ¿Dónde estás?"

"Aquí mi muchachito"

"Tú no eres cardiaca ¿Verdad abuelita?"

"Según los doctores lo único que me funciona bien es el corazón"

"Pues ahora si que te vas a paralizar abuelita bonita. Tus ojitos ciegos no te dejan ver lo que pasa en esta casa ¡Tus muebles abuelita se los llevan! Son del año del caldo y se los come la polilla, pero nos vamos a quedar durmiendo en el suelo como viles pavorreales desplumados"

Ante el azoro del chico, la ancianita en vez de inquietarse echó a reír abiertamente.

"¡Que bueno hijo!"

"¿Te parece que dejen esta casa bien pelona?"

"Sólo sigo tus consejos hijito. Me dijiste que debo vivir bien, gozar de mi dinero y ya ves que no soy sorda, hablé a una mueblería y van a traerme todo de lo más moderno y bonito que encuentren. Me sobra el dinero hijito, y quiero pasar mis últimos años contigo, viviremos como dos reyes"

"Chispas y más chispas ¿Cómo me veré con corona?"

"También mandé llamar a los mejores sastres para que tú y yo vistamos regiamente y todos sepan que Leonides Goyescos vuelve a su vida social en compañía de su nieto adorado"

"¡Chispas!"

Efectivamente, la belleza de la anciana destacó en aquellas lujosas ropas y Ed no podía separarse del espejo en su propia contemplación.

"Cielos, estoy hecho todo un catrín, si me vieran mis amigos"

"¿Qué te parece mi vestido hijo?"

"Como el de una abuelita de cuento, echas chispas de lo guapísima. Lástima que tus ojitos no puedan verme, porque relampagueo de elegantísimo. Bueno abuelita, y a todo esto ¿Para qué nos pusimos tan guaposos?"

"Entregué un importante donativo y vendrán los periodistas a retratarnos"

"¿A retratarnos?" Preguntó Ed mortificado.

"Saldrá nuestra fotografía en todos los periódicos, te aseguro que los parientes que olvidaron que existía, al oler mi dinero vendrán aquí como moscas"

"¿Tus parientes? Yo diría que mejor no armemos tanto alboroto"

"Todos vendrán como buitres en busca de su herencia y saldrán como perros apaleados cuando te presente como mi único heredero"

"Ahora sí, con esto el ejecutado voy a ser yo… retrato en el periódico… parientes…heredero" Pensaba Ed.

De vuelta en Arendelle, el primero en descubrir la fotografía de Ed fue Andy al leer la edición matutina que diario llegaba al palacio.

"O ya veo visiones o este es Ed... Es él, no me cabe la menor duda, tengo que decirle a los muchachos"

Momentos después corría en busca de sus amigos.

"¡Ken, Ken ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó entrando en la carpintería.

"Acá estoy puliendo esta mesa"

"Traigo un notición. Mira quien viene retratado aquí"

"¡Es Ed!"

"El mismito"

"¿A quién mató? Mejor léeme la noticia tú, porque yo no podría"

"Relájate, no mató a nadie, pero aquí viene como nieto de una viejita española millonaria"

"¿En qué líos andará metido este?" Preguntó Ken tomando el periódico y comenzó a leer _"Doña Leonides Goyescos y su nieto Goyescos de la Fuente asistirán mañana a la función de ópera en el teatro de la ciudad..."_

"¿Ed en la ópera?" Exclamó Andy.

"¿No se volvería loco?"

"Hoy en la noche es la función de la ópera"

"Hay que avisarle a Ostein"

Con el mismo asombro que sus amigos Ostein vio la fotografía.

"Aunque la mona se vista de ceda, mona se queda, claro que es Ed" Dijo el vago.

"Necesitamos convencernos" Opinó Ken

"Pues iremos a la ópera, yo invito" Ofreció Andy.

Esa misma noche, Ed no cabía de entusiasmo por ir al teatro.

"Me perfumaré por si las vedettes se me acercan" Pensaba el chico mientras se engalanaba

"¿No te lo dije nietecito mío? Ya empezaron a recordarme todos los olvidadizos. La duquesa Olga nos invita para que mañana vayamos a conocer su residencia"

"¡Qué emoción!"

"Señora, el coche espera" Dijo José entrando.

"¿Otra vez iremos en ese que se está desbaratando? Yo me rajo" Exclamó Ed.

"No hijito, mandé comprar un carruaje de lujo que será conducido por un lacayo joven, ya era hora de jubilar al pobrecito Genaro"

"Ah bueno, así la cosa cambia, entonces démonos prisa, no sea que la función empiece sin nosotros"

Momentos después, en un lujoso palco Ed se sentía un hombre importante.

"Todos me echan miraditas" Pensaba el chico "Qué genial volverme millonario"

"¿Hay mucha gente en el teatro hijo?" Preguntó Doña Leonides.

"Bastante abuelita, el teatro se ha llenado. Como tú no puedes ver abuelita, en cuanto salgan a escena las que bailan yo te diré que tal de guapetonas están"

En tanto, en el palco justo de enfrente, Andy, Ken y Ostein elegantemente vestidos escudriñaban en busca de su amigo.

"Con tanta gente se nos dificultará encontrarlo" Dijo Ken observando a través de unos binoculares "Se me hace que no vino, no doy con él"

"A ver déjame a mí, tengo vista aguda" Dijo Ostein y empezó a otear la multitud "Ya lo vi, que zonzo eres, estaba justo frente a nosotros, en ese palco miren"

"Le voy a echar un chiflido" Dijo Ken.

"No seas bárbaro, harás que te corran" Dijo Andy.

"¿Entonces?"

"Al terminar la función lo buscamos afuera" Sugirió el elegido.

Los muchachos tuvieron que guardar silencio al oscurecerse la sala y empezar la función. Ed por su parte observaba con los ojos muy abiertos en espera de que aparecieran las bailarinas, pero éstas nunca salieron a escena.

"¿Por qué grita tanto ese señor barbón abuelita?"

"Es el barítono ¡Qué maravilla de voz!"

"¿Y aquella otra con voz de pito?"

"Es la soprano. Pero cállate y escucha hijito"

Los minutos pasaron y la ancianita gozaba escuchando las bellas voces de los cantantes. Pero Ed, que no entendía nada de ópera empezó a cabecear. Queriendo espabilar el sueño, Ed decidió llevar el compás.

"Tarán tan tan… tarán tan tan"

Pero su mano se estrelló con la calva de un hombre sentado en la butaca de adelante.

"¡Niño impertinente y majadero!" Gruñó el sujeto.

"¿Qué pasa hijito…?" Quiso saber la anciana.

"Se lo dicen a otro niño que está en la silla de al lado y que le pegó un chicle en la calva al señor de adelante"

Y mientras la ópera se desarrollaba, Ed se dedicó a hacer barquitos de papel con los programas. Cuando al fin el teatro se iluminó y la función terminó Ed respiró a gusto.

"Ya acabó abuelita, vámonos antes de que se les ocurra repetirla"

Llevando a la anciana del brazo, Ed se abría paso entre la gente. Los muchachos por su parte, esperaban ansiosos ver salir a Ed entre la gente.

"Allá viene muchachos" Dijo Ken.

Ed quedó paralizado al descubrir a sus amigos.

"Chispas y más chispas, son los chicos" Pensó.

A punto de correr a abrazarlos, recordó que su plebeyo nombre Edvin Rudi se había transformado en el aristocrático Eduardo Goyescos. Así que comprendió que cualquier indiscreción podría aclarar su identidad, comprometiéndolo en el crimen y permaneció indiferente.

"Vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí" Exclamó Ken.

"Y miren nomás que elegante anda" Agregó el vago.

"Te vimos en el periódico y te reconocimos" Explicó Andy.

"No acostumbro escuchar a nadie sin que me lo presenten jovencitos, ni recuerdo su tarjeta de visita, hagan favor de retirarse" Dijo Ed con un aire de indiferencia y altanería que los sorprendió.

"Mira sangrón, no presumas porque no te queda" Gruñó Andy.

"¿A poco el dinero se te subió a la cabeza?" Exclamó Ken.

Ed se esforzaba por aparentar indiferencias frente a sus amigos.

"¿No se te ofrece ningún recado para tu mamá?" Quiso saber Ken.

"Yo no conocí a mi mamá" Replicó Ed.

"¿Con quién platicas hijito?" Quiso saber la anciana.

"Con unos muchachitos confianzudos abuelita"

Y tomando a la viejecita del brazo, Ed siguió su camino.

"Majadero, pero ahora verá" Gruñó Andy.

"Qué se vaya al cuerno, no necesitamos de su amistad" Dijo Ken deteniéndolo.

"Suéltame Ken, voy a rematarle las narices y dejárselas como coliflor"

"Cálmate Andy, no vale la pena"

"Algún día nos necesitará y vendrá a buscarnos" Aseguró Ostein.

"Qué mal amigo" Dijo Andy.

"Nunca esperé esto de Ed" Dijo Ken con tristeza.

"Y pensar que despilfarré una buena suma de dinero en los boletos de la ópera" Se quejó el elegido.

"Todo para ver a ese desgraciado" Gruñó el vago.

"Ni modo muchachos, debemos olvidarnos de Ed, ya que renegó hasta de su mamá" Dijo Andy.

"Casi no lo creo" Exclamó Ostein.

Los muchachos emprendieron el regreso a Arendelle. Sin saber que Ed había realizado un verdadero esfuerzo para no abrazarlos.

Esa noche en su lujosa recámara, a Ed lo abrumaba la tristeza, se dio cuenta de que era muy cierto aquello de que el dinero no proporciona la felicidad.

"Cambiaría esta cama linajuda por mi colchón que rechina. Ya hasta empiezo a extrañar a mi hermano Roderick y al mimado de mi hermanito Manny. También extraño a mis amigazos, seguro deben estar pensando lo peor de mí"

Y así pensando se fue adormilando hasta quedar profundamente dormido, hasta el día siguiente que fue despertado por la voz de la anciana.

"¡Hijito… una buena noticia… recibí una carta de tu papá! Como yo no puedo leerla te la traigo a ti"

"Muy bien abuelita, pero sácame de una duda, si no puedes ver ¿Cómo sabes que es de él?"

"Porque sólo él me escribe"

Ansiosamente Ed leyó la carta de corrido y sin tropiezo.

"_Querida mamá:_

_Me sorprende sobremanera lo que me dices en tu carta acerca de mi hijo Eduardo. Siempre se portó formal y serio, y ahora me lo pintas muy travieso. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos ese cambio y la semana entrante saldré para allá para abrazarte a ti y a mi hijo._

¡Chispas y más chispas!"

"¿De qué chispas hablas hijito?"

"Nada abuelita, pero quiero que me permitas salir a dar una vuelta"

"No hijo, recuerda, los enemigos de tu padre pueden causarte algún daño. José me va a llevar a comprar unas cosas y tú puedes quedarte aquí jugando"

Cuando la abuelita salió Ed se cambió la pijama apresuradamente.

"Esto ya se puso color hormiga. Va a venir mi papá que no es mi papá y se va a dar cuenta de que su hijo no es su hijo. Y si me obligan a decir la verdad de la ropa ensangrentada nadie va a creer en mi inocencia"

Al abrir la puerta de su recámara, Ed quedó sorprendido al toparse con el mayordomo.

"Hola ¿Anda matando mosquitos?" Dijo el chico.

"Te esperaba, necesito hablar contigo"

"Bueno, pero no me pele tanto los ojos porque luego en la noche tengo pesadillas"

"Necesito un millón para mañana"

"Chispas y más chispas ¿Así de caros le venden los cacahuates salados?"

"No te hagas el payaso y escucha lo que voy a decirte. Necesito un millón para mañana y tú me darás ese dinero"

"¿Yo? Ja ja ja ja"

Enfurecido por la burla, el mayordomo dio una fuerte bofetada al chico.

"Y apenas te mostré una pequeña prueba de lo que recibirás si no apoquinas el dinero"

"¿Y de dónde quiere usted que saque tanto dinero?"

"Del lugar donde la señora esconde su dinero, tú lo sabes... Ya sacó todo el que guardaba en la alacena… para mañana quiero un millón de coronas"

"¿Y usted que dijo? Ya los tomó... pues no señor, yo soy muy honrado"

"¿Honrado tú? Dirás idiota"

"Oiga, oiga, no se mande"

"Ningún criminal se las echa de honrado y tú eres un asesino"

"Ya sucedió" Pensó Ed.

Tomando al chico por la chaqueta el mayordomo lo acercó hasta la ventana"

"¿Qué se trae conmigo?" Se quejó Ed.

"Mira hacia el pie del árbol... Mira la tierra removida… Ya descubrí tu crimen… no la enterraste lo suficientemente profundo"

"Que cosas ¿No?"

"Voy a salir con la señora, así que no te faltará tiempo para sacar el dinero, de lo contrario te denunciaré a la policía"

"Yo no lo maté, se lo juro, unos hombres me dieron a cargar la maleta y ahí venían las ropas ensangrentadas y sus pertenencias"

"¿Y por eso lo suplantaste gozando de la vida y el dinero de la señora Goyescos?"

"A mí no se me ocurrió tal cosa, pero la viejita se puso necia en que yo era su mero nieto"

"Suponiendo verdad lo que cuentas, poco me importa, nadie podrá creerte"

"Ay Dios Santito, esto ya se puso horrible"

"No te aflijas, que nada te pasará mientras yo calle, pero mi silencio te costará un millón"

"Pero Don José, si no soy el criminal, tampoco quiero volverme un vil ladrón"

"Poco me importa"

Y después tomándolo por la chaqueta repitió su amenaza.

"Si no me consigues esa plata, acabarás con tus huesos en la cárcel"

El mayordomo se alejó dejando a Ed envuelto en un trágico silencio.

"¿Robar a la viejita después de lo buenísima que ha sido conmigo? Pero si no consigo el dinero terminaré ahorcado"

Con horror Ed imaginó la horca.

"Ya sé, iré a ver a mis amigos. Ellos me sacarán a como de lugar de este atolladero. Ahora que salieron la viejita y el mayordomo me voy"

Cuando salió a la calle, Ed tardó en orientarse.

"Ay chispas, ahora ¿Hacia donde queda Arendelle?"

De pronto una idea iluminó su cara de alegría y de su bolsillo sacó algunos billetes.

"Aún tengo las propinas que gané cargando bolsas, con esto tomaré un carruaje"

Momentos después Ed cruzaba su querido reino. Al recorrer las calles su alegría no tuvo límites.

"Cambiaría estos zapatos lustrosos por los míos perforados para corretear por aquí libre y contento como antes"

"Ya llegamos dijo el cochero"

"¿Cuánto le debo?"

"Sesenta y cinco coronas"

"¿No me hace una rebajita?"

"Por eso odio servir a los catrines, siempre piden rebajas"

"Se me olvidaba que ahora soy catrín, ji ji ji"

Desde la esquina Ed contempló su casa.

"Ahí ha de estar mi familia dándole duro al trabajo, si pudiera entrar a darles un beso y sin más explicaciones volverme a salir, pero no puedo, si me pepenan querrán que les cuente todo y cuando sepan en el lío en que estoy metido ya no me soltaban. Entonces llegaría la policía y nos llevaría a todos a la cárcel. No, este hijo suyo nació para ayudarles y no para arrastrarlos en sus problemas, mejor por correo airoso les mando este beso" Dijo Ed soplando.

Y después se alejó corriendo hacia el callejón.

"Ojalá que encuentre a los muchachos"

Efectivamente, los chicos conversaban despreocupadamente.

"Hey muchachos" Exclamó Ostein de improviso "¿No es Ed aquel chango en la esquina?"

"Claro que es él" Dijo Ken.

"¿Y a qué vendrá ese menso?" Gruñó Andy.

"Quizás a pedirnos perdón"

"Pues que espere sentado, porque parado se va a cansar, lo de ayer no se lo perdonaremos nunca" Aseguró Andy.

"Vámonos del callejón para que no se nos acerque" Agregó el vago.

"Pues los invito a mi casa, ahí podemos seguir charlando y disfrutar de unos bocadillos" Ofreció Andy.

"¡Muchachos, esperen!" Gritó Ed corriendo.

"Orejas de zopilote el que le conteste" Dijo Andy.

"Mariquita el que se muestre débil" Advirtió Ostein.

"¡Ostein, Andy, Ken!"

"Se atreve a llamarnos" Dijo Ken.

"Aparte de idiota se volvió descarado" Aseguró el vago.

Sofocado Ed llegó hasta ellos.

"Muchachos, cielos, cuanto corrí. Y estos condenados zapatos muy abrillantados me aprietan horrores"

Pero los chicos continuaron su camino y su conversación ignorándolo.

"Muchachos ¿No me ven o se quedaron miopitos?"

Sacándole la vuelta, los muchachos prosiguieron su camino.

"Esperen, si siguen enojados por lo de anoche…"

"Cielos chicos, parece que por aquí anda una mosca muy latosa, pues escucho puros zumbidos" dice el príncipe

"Muchachos... déjenme les explico…" suplicaba Ed

"Más bien es una cucaracha gordota si nos sigue molestando la aplastamos agregó el vago"

"Muchachos, llámenme mosca, cucaracha o piojo, pero escúchenme por favorcito"

"Como hay pulgas en la calle muchachos ¿Vieron el salto que pegó la que me quité de encima?" Dijo el vago.

Sacándole la vuelta, los muchachos prosiguieron su camino. Como Ed necesitaba que sus amigos lo ayudaran a resolver sus problemas, continuó siguiéndolos.

"Esperen, necesito decirles algo, si tan sólo me escucharan un momento"

"Hemos llegado, pasen, pediré a las cocineras nos preparen unas ricas botanas" Dijo Andy ignorándolo.

Ed quiso entrar pero le dieron con la puerta en la cara. Por lo que convertido en la imagen viva de la desesperanza, Ed se sentó en la banqueta sumamente triste.

"Mis amigos me desprecian, pero ahora los necesito y los esperaré aquí aunque me muera sentado en esta banqueta"

Mientras dentro del castillo.

"¿Qué les parece el descaro de Ed? Venir a hablarnos después de lo de anoche" Gruñó Andy.

"Sólo de acordarme me acalambro de rabia" Agregó el vago.

"A mí mas que coraje, anoche me agarró el sentimiento" Confesó Ken "Pero algo me dice que debimos escucharlo, nos ha pedido casi a gritos que lo dejemos que nos explique"

"¿Y qué explicación existe para desconocer a los amigos? ¡Ninguna!" Aseguró Andy.

"Pero ¿y si a lo mejor las circunstancias lo obligaron a proceder de esa manera?" Insistió Ken.

"¿Ya vas a empezar a conmoverte?" Preguntó el joven príncipe

"Recuerda que ninguno debe dirigirle la palabra" Le recordó Ostein.

"Sepan que yo no quiero hablarle, sólo comentaba" Explicó Ken.

"Lo de anoche no se lo perdonaremos nunca. Yo nací en cuna de oro, he sido rico toda mi vida, vivo en un palacio, en el futuro seré rey y nunca los he visto a ustedes mis amigos por encima del hombro, y en cambio Ed, un par de días de millonario y se le sube a la cabeza" Dijo el rencoroso Andy "Entonces ¿Qué se les antoja de bocadillos?"

"Gracias, no apetezco nada" Respondió Ken.

"Ni yo tampoco "Agregó Ostein.

Ken se acercó a una ventana y corriendo la cortina espió hacia la calle.

"Ahí está Ed sentado en la banqueta esperándonos" Dijo Ken.

"Pues peor para él" Replicó Andy.

"Ya sé, nos llevaremos el bat, la pelota y el guante para que sufra de vernos jugar sin que él intervenga" Sugirió Ostein.

"Si salimos volverá a insistir en hablarnos" Advirtió Andy.

"Pues que no insista porque perderá su tiempo" dice el vago

Ed se frotó las manos nerviosamente al ver salir a los chicos.

"Ahí vienen, yo creo que ya me perdonaron" Pensó.

Pero nuevamente su carilla se entristeció al verlos pasar de largo.

"Este guante es nuevecito de los más finos" Dijo Andy.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y sumamente triste, Ed los siguió.

"Que feliz vivía yo en otro tiempo" Pensaba.

Cuando llegaron al callejón, los muchachos hacían alarde de la más completa felicidad.

"Dame el guante, yo seré el catcher" Dijo Andy.

"Yo me pondré de pitcher" Dijo Ken.

"Muchachos... amigos" Dijo Ed acercándose.

"Parece que de nuevo las moscas zumban" Dijo Andy.

"Escúchenme y después de oírme, si quieren me rompen la cabeza" Suplicó el menor de los cuatro.

"De que buena madera está hecho tu bat, Andy" Dijo Ken "Te costaría muy caro"

"Me lo regaló mi tío Bob de navidad, lo trajo de América. Yo si que puedo presumir, sin embargo el dinero es para darse gusto y no para presumir con los amigos. Pero conozco pobretones que porque se sueñan millonarios lo desconocen a uno"

Al ver que los muchachos persistían en sus indirectas Ed comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

"Bueno, vamos a empezar" Dijo Ostein.

"Cada quien a su puesto" Agregó Ken.

Y fingiendo una alegría que se hallaban muy lejos de experimentar, se alejaron dispuestos a empezar el juego. Sentado en la banqueta, Ed se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su saco.

"Regresaré con la viejita, y el mayordomo me va a retorcer el cuello por no darle el dinero"

Pero su tristeza se ahuyentó al distraerse con el juego de sus amigos.

"Chispas, que buen batazo" Exclamó Ed "Córrele Andy, vas a hacer jonrón"

Al pasar cerca, Andy le recordó a Ed su situación con una sola palabra.

"¡Idiota!"

La sonrisa de Ed desapareció de su rostro.

"Ahora yo bateo" Dijo Ostein.

"Y yo la hago de pitcher" Agregó Ken.

Empuñando con fuera el bat, Ostein esperó la bola.

"Dos strikes" Dijo Andy.

Y antes de que se cantara el tercer strike, el vago logró pegarle a la pelota con verdadera fuerza, ésta salió disparada, pegó en una pared y después rebotó en la cabeza de Ed, quien quedó tirado en la banqueta sin sentido.

"Ostein, la pelota la pegó a Ed y creo que se desmayó" Dijo Ken.

"Para mí que payasea" Replicó el vago.

"Ya empezó con sus trucos para distraernos y que lo perdonemos" Agregó Andy "Sigamos el juego"

Ignorando el estado de Ed, los muchachos siguieron con el juego.

"¡Primer strike!" Exclamó Ken, pero no podía seguir jugando con tranquilidad al ver que Ed no se movía "¡Párenle muchachos, Ed no se mueve!"

"Al muy teatral le gusta darse importancia" Aseguró Andy.

"Vamos a darle un pellizco a ver si es pura comedia" Dijo el vago mientras los tres se acercaban.

"Un pellizco y una patada no le caerían mal" Agregó el elegido.

Pero al acercarse a Ed, los chicos vieron azorados, como de la cabeza de su amigo, brotaba sangre.

"Le sale sangre" Exclamó Ken.

"¡Lo descalabramos!" Exclamó Andy.

"A lo mejor lo matamos" Agregó Ken con angustia.

"No le hagas" Exclamó Ostein "Ed, Ed, abre los ojos"

"Si te enderezas te perdonamos" Agregó Andy.

Los chicos comenzaron a reanimar a Ed y éste empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

"Ay, chispas, como me duele mi cabecita"

"Ed ¡Estás bien!" Exclamaron los tres abrazándolo.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó Ed.

"Recibiste un golpe de una pelota de béisbol" Explicó Ostein vendándole la cabeza.

"Ah chispas"

"Por un instante hasta creímos haberte matado" Agregó Ken

"No me mataron, pero poco les faltó, miren que chipotote me sacaron"

"Me dan ganas de matarte de verdad" Gruñó Andy.

"Por favor muchachos, ya no me desprecien, se los pido de rodillas" Suplicó Ed arrodillándose.

"Te perdonamos si nos hablas a lo derecho" Replicó Ken.

"A ver cuéntanos la tragedia que te produce mares de amargura" Agregó Andy.

"¿Tragedia? Pues ya no me acuerdo..." Respondió Ed aún aturdido por el golpe.

"¿No te referías a un secreto que deseabas contarnos?" Quiso saber Ostein.

"¿Por qué nos despreciaste anoche Ed? ¡Habla!" Gruñó el joven príncipe.

Ed se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar y de pronto pegó un salto.

"¡Chispas y más chispas! ¡El ejecutado, la viejita ciega y el mayordomo ladrón!"

"¿Qué te pasa Ed?" Preguntó Ken.

"Que si encuentran la maleta me llevarán los cien mil diablos"

"Creo que lo desgraciamos con el golpe en la cabeza" Exclamó Ken preocupado.

"No muchachos, vine a buscarlos porque necesito su ayuda, les voy a contar mis desventuras"

Ed relató a sus amigos las circunstancias que lo llevaron a la casa de la ancianita ciega.

"Fue espantoso cuando encontré la ropa llena de sangre dentro de la maleta"

"¿Dónde la pusiste?" Preguntó Andy.

"La enterré al pie de un árbol, después la cieguita siguió insistiendo en llamarme nieto y por miedo a que me creyeran el asesino, me tuve que quedar en esa casa"

"Qué bárbaro Ed, te metiste en un lío muy gordo" Exclamó Ostein.

"Cuando descubran esa ropa buscarán el cadáver y al asesino" Agregó Ken.

"Pues ya engordó más el asunto, porque el mayordomo lo descubrió y me pide un millón de coronas por quedarse callado"

"Cielos, tu problema se complica más" Exclamó Ostein.

"¿Y de donde quiere ese tipejo que tú saques tanto dinero?" Preguntó Ken.

"Pues miren lo más tristísimo del asunto: la viejita me enseñó todos los escondites donde guarda gran cantidad de dinero"

"¿Muchísimo dinero?" Preguntó Ken.

"Sí, muchachos, y dice que todo me pertenece a mí"

"Pero tú no vas a tomar ni un centavo" Replicó Ken.

"Ella te ofrece todo porque te cree su verdadero nieto" Agregó Andy.

"Y si no te encarcelan por asesino, lo harán por lardón" Replicó Ken.

"Todo eso ya lo pensé yo solito y quise buscarlos porque no quiero robarle a la viejita ni un centavo, y menos para dárselo a ese sinvergüenza"

"Yo creo que mientras no aparezcan los verdaderos asesinos, lo mejor será que Ed permanezca en esa casa" Sugirió Andy.

"¿Y hasta cuando me quedaré ahí sin ver a mi familia?"

"¿No pasaste a saludarlos?" Preguntó Ken.

"Si voy, ya no me dejarán salir y menos si les cuento tan terrible historia"

"Es cierto" Dijo Ostein.

"Danos la dirección Ed, nosotros pensaremos el asunto y te buscaremos" Dijo Andy.

"Sí, debes regresar antes de que noten tu ausencia y se te compliquen más las cosas" Agregó Ken.

"No me vayan a fallar muchachos, es el callejón del cojo número doce, en la colonia española del reino de Reine, es una casa muy vieja por fuera y también por dentro. Y si ven a mis papás, díganles que vivo bien y que no se aflijan por mí"

"Lo haremos" Dijo Ken.

"Ahora ya saben porque me comporté así ayer. Pero de todas maneras, perdónenme por despreciarlos"

"Perdónanos tú Ed" Dijo Andy "Que sin escuchar tus explicaciones te hemos tratado muy mal hoy. Parece que no conociéramos el buen chico que eres"

"Ahora debes volver, pero ¿Cómo piensas irte?" Preguntó Ken.

"Tomaré un carruaje para llegar más pronto"

"Eso quiere decir que tienes dinero ¿De dónde lo tomaste?" Quiso saber Ken

"Ningún tomaste, mi abuelita me da cada domingo 500 coronas"

"¿500?" Preguntaron los tres.

"Sí y yo los ahorro para que los goce mi familia cuando vuelva. Y ahora me voy"

"Suerte Ed" Le dijo Ken.

Cuando el más joven de los cuatro se alejó, los muchachos expresaron su angustia.

"Ahora sí que se ha metido en un lío del que será muy complicado sacarlo" Exclamó Andy.

"Pensemos detenidamente" Dijo el vago

"Eso quisiéramos, pero no se nos ocurre nada" Agregó Ken.

"Mañana nos reuniremos otra vez para buscarlo y ver como van las cosas" Dijo Andy.

"Ojalá no empeoren" Exclamó Ken.

"Cuando menos por ahora Ed se encuentra seguro llevando una vida de nieto consentido y millonario, suertudo" Dijo Ostein.

"Bueno, pues yo me voy a la carpintería, porque me espera la tarea de barnizar unos muebles" Agregó Ken.

En esta forma los chicos se despidieron y cada uno volvió a sus respetivas casas.

Más tarde, Ostein por pura obligación y por insistencia de su tío debido a que todos sus empleados estaban ocupados, tuvo que entregar un pedido de alimento vitaminado para caballos en un poblado cercano.

Al fin se detuvo en la dirección indicada y llamó a la puerta sin que nadie le abriera.

"Sólo eso me faltaba, tanto trajinar para nada" Se quejó mirando la casa que parecía abandonada y después dirigiéndose a un transeúnte de su misma edad preguntó "Oye viejo ¿No vive nadie en esa casa?"

"Yo creo que sí, porque he visto entrar a unos señores"

"Pues no me abren y traigo este saco de alimento para los caballos"

"Mejor empuja la puerta y sube la escalera, porque ellos viven en la planta alta"

El otro chico continuó su camino y Ostein siguió su consejo. Viendo una escalera frente a él se decidió a subir. Oyó voces de hombres al llegar al final y se acercó llevando el costal hacia la habitación de donde procedían.

"Debe ser aquí" Pensó.

A punto de llamar a la puerta se detuvo.

"Te digo que este chiquillo es el mismo al que le dimos la maleta en la estación" Dijo una voz de hombre desde el interior de la habitación.

Mientras dentro.

"Efectivamente, es el mismo chico" Respondió su compañero observando el periódico "Se le reconoce fácilmente por su estatura y lo rubio"

Ostein sintió el impulso de correr, lo que oyó no dejaba lugar a dudas de quien se trataba.

"¡Santo cielo!" Pensó.

Pero decidió afrontar la situación.

"Necesito conocerlos"

"Se acomodó como nieto de la señora Goyescos" Dijo uno de los tipos.

"Lo que quiere decir, que ese muchacho descubrió el contenido de la maleta"

"Pues hay que secuestrarlo para sacarle la verdad por las buenas o por las malas"

Ostein bajó sigilosamente hasta la mitad de la escalera, para volver a subir silbando ruidosamente.

"Alguien viene" dijo uno de los criminales

"Investiga" le ordena el otro

Ostein se asustó cuando se abrió la puerta con violencia y apareció el hombre, pero fingió mucha calma.

"¿Quién te llamó?"

"Vengo a entregar este saco de alimento vitaminado para caballos"

"Ah sí, dámelo"

El chico entregó el saco y la nota.

"Espera aquí, voy a pagarte"

El hombre entró en la habitación y Ostein reanudó su silbido despreocupadamente mientras miraba hacia el interior. El tipo volvió y le entregó el dinero.

"Aquí tienes"

"Gracias señor"

Saltando de a cuatro escalones a la vez Ostein huyó despavorido. Mientras de vuelta con los tipos.

"Ese muchacho que se acaba de ir ¿Habría escuchado algo?" Preguntó el otro hombre a su compañero.

"Nada, cuando salí, apenas venía subiendo la escalera"

Pero no sabían que se hallaban en un error, pues montado en su caballo, Ostein avanzaba a toda velocidad.

"Debo reunirme con los muchachos, peligra nuestro buen amigo y lo ayudaremos. Que suerte la de Ed"

Y no paró de galopar hasta llegar al castillo de Arendelle.

"¿Está el príncipe Andy?" Preguntó a Kai.

"Sí, se encuentra en la biblioteca leyendo, le avisaré"

"Dile que me urge verlo"

"Hey viejo, no esperaba verte" Dijo Andy saliendo momentos después.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa, si nos tardamos mucho van a degollar a Ed"

"¿Qué sucede Ostein?" Quiso saber Andy corriendo tras él.

"Te contaré cuando nos reunamos con Ken" Dijo montando nuevamente en su caballo.

"De acuerdo" Andy silbó y llamó a su reno "Aquí Frans"

Su cuadrúpedo amigo llegó velozmente y momentos después ambos cabalgaban hacia la carpintería.

"¿Qué tal muchachos? Creí que nos veríamos hasta mañana" Dijo Ken al verlos llegar.

"Tengo que explicarles una cosa muy grave" Dijo el vago.

"¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó Ken a Andy.

"Todavía no lo sé"

Ostein explicó a sus amigos la aventura que acababa de vivir.

"Antes de tocar la puerta escuché que conversaban y uno de ellos decía que era el mismo chico a quien le entregaron la maleta"

"¿Tú crees que se trata de los que le dieron en la estación la maleta a Ed con la evidencia?" Preguntó Andy.

"A mí me parece que podría ser coincidencia" Agregó Ken.

"Yo también así lo supuse, pero seguí escuchando y por el resto deduje que se referían a Ed"

"¡Que suerte!" Exclamó Ken.

"Por medio del periódico en el que salió retratado lo reconocieron" Agregó el vago.

"Pues vayamos por él para que los identifique y los acusemos con la policía" Sugirió Andy.

"Ya no alcanza el tiempo muchachos, porque también dijeron que lo iban a plagiar" Explico el mayor de los tres.

"¡Cielos, eso si se pone feo!" Exclamó Ken. "Corramos a prevenir a Ed antes de que lo secuestren para que se salga de esa casa"

"No Ken, ahora Ed tan enredado en el asunto, no puede abandonar a la ancianita" Dijo el elegido.

"Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?" Preguntó Ostein

"Ed debe dejarse plagiar por esos tipos" Explicó el joven príncipe.

"¡Qué locura Andy!" Exclamó Ken.

"Mira que solución al problema" Gruñó el vago.

"No se esponjen, y entiéndame, como nosotros ya sabemos todo lo que planean, en cuanto plagien a Ed avisaremos a la policía. Y cómo Ostein ya conoce su escondite los apresaremos"

"¿Y si llegamos tarde y lo degüellan?" Preguntó Ken.

"Puede que Andy tenga razón, ya no les conviene cometer otro crimen" Explicó Ostein

"Parece que sólo a mí me importa la seguridad de Ed" Rezongó Ken "Yo lo conozco mejor que ustedes y no voy a permitir que lo arriesguen"

"¿Tú crees que no me preocupa la seguridad de Ed? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Crees que es fácil para mí la idea de arriesgar a uno de mis mejores amigos? Si queremos llevarlos ante la justicia necesitamos pruebas" Replicó Andy

"Lo siento... no quise… es sólo que me preocupa Ed" explicó Ken

"Lo sé, igual a mí, y espero verlo pronto libre de todo ese embrollo" añadió el elegido

El trío cabalgó hacia el domicilio indicado por Ed, sin dar con la casa Goyescos.

"Nadie atina en darnos información sobre donde queda el callejón del cojo" Gruñó Ostein.

"Ed nos dijo que abundaban las casas antiguas, así que imagino debe ser en el centro" Dijo Andy y continuaron la búsqueda.

Mientras, Ed ayudaba a la ancianita a enrollar sus bolas de estambre.

"Que ocupación tan aburrida" Pensaba "Oye abuelita ¿Cómo le haces para tejer si no puedes ver?"

"El tacto nos ayuda mucho a los que no vemos, hijito"

"Ahora que vives conmigo vas a vestir unos bonitos suéteres"

"Que guaposo me veré con ellos"

Y durante todo el día, Ed no se despegó de la ancianita, mientras el mayordomo a cada instante lo vigilaba.

"Este busca la ocasión para encontrarme solo y pedirme el dinero, pero no le daré gusto" Pensaba.

"Anda hijito, ya me ayudaste bastante, si quieres sal a jugar al jardín"

"No abuelita, si te acompaño de lo más contento aquí, muy pegadito a tus faldas"

Momentos después, en su nerviosismo, Ed terminó enredado en el estambre.

"Ojalá los muchachos encuentren la manera de solucionarme este lío, ya más enmarañado que el estambre de mi abuelita" Pensaba desenredándose.

Al fin después de mucho batallar, los muchachos lograron encontrar la famosa calle.

"¡Llegamos!" Exclamó Ken.

"Al fin" Se quejó Ostein bajando de su caballo y desentumiéndose.

"La casa se cae de vieja, pero algo le queda de elegante" Observó Andy.

"Bueno, toquemos para que nos abran" Sugirió Ostein.

"De ninguna manera viejo, recuerda que el mayordomo tiene malas intenciones" Dijo Andy.

"¿Entonces cómo haremos para entrar?" Preguntó Ken.

"No entraremos, silbaremos para que Ed salga"

Dentro de la casa, enrollado en el estambre, Ed daba rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

"¿En qué se estarán ocupando en estos momentos en mi casa? Hace días que no los veo, ya los extraño"

Rendida por el cansancio, la ancianita dormía plácidamente sentada en el sillón.

"Ya se durmió, y ahora ¿Cómo arreglo este relajo de estambre?"

El silbido habitual de Ken hizo que Ed saltara de alegría.

"Mis amigos, ya le hallaron solución al asunto" Pensó.

Los nervios ocasionaron que le costara trabajo salir de aquella red de estambre.

"Ay Diosito santo, aunque parezca un pulpo que cayó en la red saldré a la calle"

Abandonó la habitación deseoso de ver a sus amigos, pero el mayordomo le cerró el paso.

"Hola ¿Qué cuenta de nuevo?" Preguntó Ed.

"¡Payaso!"

"Te puse un plazo para que me entregaras el dinero y ya casi se cumple"

"Ya casi, pero todavía no"

"Si no me entregas ese dinero te vas a arrepentir"

"Calma, calma, no me pele esos ojotes que siempre me dan miedo"

Ed tuvo que esperar a que el mayordomo se alejara.

"Ese tipo no debe ver a mis amigazos"

Mientras afuera.

"Ahora silba tú Andy, a mí ya se me acabó la saliva" Se quejó Ken.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y la cara sonriente de Ed apareció.

"Hola" Les dijo.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto en salir?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Es que el mayordomo andaba merodeando. Qué rápido llegaron, supongo que ya me solucionaron el asunto"

"Pues solucionar exactamente lo que se dice solucionar, aún no" Explicó el vago.

"¿No?" Preguntó Ed decepcionado.

"Escucha, después de que te fuiste, me encontré a los tipos que te dieron la maleta"

"¿Dónde viste a esos condenados? Para correr ahora mismo a darles de bofetadas y una buena picada de ojos" Gruñó Ed.

"No hables disparates y escucha" Le dijo Andy.

"Te reconocieron por el periódico en que saliste retratado"

"Díganme donde conspiran esas cucarachas para refundirlas en la calle" Gruñó el menor de los cuatro.

"Cálmate Ed, no puedes emprender nada, careces de pruebas que los vinculen" Explicó Ken.

"¿Y la maleta llena de evidencia es poca cosa?"

"Pero ellos pueden negar que te dieron la maleta y te comprometerías más" Respondió Andy.

"Hemos pensado algo mejor" Agregó Ostein.

"Ostein los oyó decir que quieren plagiarte" Dijo Ken.

"Pues con más razón hay que dar aviso a la policía"

"Tampoco Ed, porque ellos lo negarían y no probarías sus intenciones" Replicó Andy.

"¿Entonces?"

"Debes dejar que te plagien" Respondió Ken.

"Es la única manera de agarrarlos _infraganti" _Agregó Ostein.

"Así no podrán negarlo" Terció Andy.

"¿Y ustedes que dijeron? Ya se dejó robar ¡Pues cuernos!" Rezongó Ed.

"Pero Ed, comprende que es la única manera de demostrar la verdad de todo este lío" Explicó Andy.

"Que verdad ni que nada, yo no dejo que esos criminales me conviertan en picadillo como al nieto de la ancianita"

"Sólo por unas cuantas horas Ed, en cuanto te secuestren traeremos a la policía a tiempo para salvarte"

"¿Y si se tardan y estos condenados me rebanan mi cuellito?"

"Casi te aseguro que no se atreverán a cometer otro crimen contigo"

"¿Y si se atreven? Ni siquiera alcanzaré a despedirme de mi familia, ni de Angelita"

"Si quieres que te ayudemos tendrás que jugártela, porque con los cobardes no se puede" Dijo Andy.

"¿Cobarde yo?" Preguntó Ed ofendido.

"Pues así se le llama al que le zacatea a los malhechores" Agregó Ken.

"Pero ¿Cómo no voy a temerles si me consta de lo que esos desgraciados son capaces"

"Descuida, ese crimen lo cometieron por venganza" Terció Ostein.

"¿Y si a mí me dan matarile para matar el tiempo?"

"Bueno Ed, si no quieres continua aquí en la casa y a ver que sucede" Dijo Ken.

"Pero ¿Y el mayordomo? Me sigue exigiendo el dinero y prefiero morirme a volverme un vil ladrón. Mejor agarro mis cosas y me largo ahora mismo a mi casa"

"Y en menos de 24 horas la policía te echará el guante y te acusarán de un crimen que no cometiste y nadie podrá demostrar lo contrario" Le respondió Ken.

"No te creerán y menos después de haber vivido como nieto de la señora Goyescos en esta casa" Agregó Ostein.

"¿No me puede echar una manita tu mamacita santa Andy?"

"Estas cosas son más complicado de lo que crees Ed, un rey no tiene jurisdicción en una ciudad ajena a su reino, podría interceder y lograr una condena más leve, pero eso tomaría hasta meses y tú estarías mientras confinado a una celda" Respondió el elegido.

"Entonces ¿Qué me aconsejan muchachos?"

"Dejar que te ayudemos" Respondió Ken.

"Pero su ayuda me desanima, me la ponen muy ruda"

"Comprende que sólo agarraremos a los criminales si los pescamos con las manos en la masa" Insistió Andy.

"Pero a lo mejor los encuentran con las manos en la masa sanguinolenta de mi cuerpo"

"Te aseguro que no, a ellos no les conviene matarte" Insistió Ostein.

"Bueno muchachos, pues si no hay otro remedio, me dejaré plagiar. Pero ¿Cómo van a saber ustedes cuando ese momento tan espantoso se presente?"

"Vendremos varias veces al día, te silbaremos y tú te acercarás a la ventana. En el momento en que ya no te veamos, querrá decir que ya sucedió" Explicó el vago.

"Ay Dios santito"

"Ármate de valor, verás que no te pasará nada" Insistió Andy.

"Allá ustedes si mis papás se quedan huérfanos de hijo"

"Nada de eso Ed, nosotros estaremos pendientes, y en cuanto te plagien, sorprenderemos con la policía a esos hombres en su guarida" Le tranquilizó Andy.

"Y ahora, nos vemos Ed" Se despidió Ken.

"La pobre viejita va a llorar mucho cuando yo me desaparezca"

Caminando cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos, Ed entró en la casa.

"Ed hijito ¿Dónde estás?" Preguntó la ancianita buscándolo a tientas mientras caminaba por la casa "Hijito ¿Te saliste?"

"Pobrecita" Pensaba Ed "Me ha agarrado más cariño del que yo creía y yo también a ella ¿Para qué negarlo? Cuando me plagien va a sufrir mucho" Por fin Ed habló "Aquí estoy abuelita"

"Que susto me diste muchacho"

"Me asusté sólo de pensar que te hubiera pasado algo"

"No abuelita, aún no… quiero decir, no te apures abuelita, no pasa nada ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Le seguimos al tejidito?"

Las manos de la ancianita acariciaron la cabeza de Ed.

"Como te quiero hijito"

"¿Me quieres mucho?"

"Muchísimo… y sólo te pido que no me abandones nunca"

"No abuelita, no soy tan ingrato. Yo también te quiero mucho y por mi voluntad no te abandonaré, pero por la fuerza… quien sabe"

"Además ¿Cómo no voy a quererte si eres mi nieto?"

"Y si yo te dijera que no soy tu nieto ¿Me querrías igual?"

"Claro que sí… te quiero porque eres bueno"

Ed no sabía, pero a través de la ventana el mayordomo observaba aquella escena.

"Ya sé la forma más fácil de obtener más dinero, hablaré con el cojo"

De regreso a Arendelle, los muchachos galopaban preocupados.

"Oye Andy ¿No crees que si estamos exponiendo mucho al pobre Ed?" Insistió Ken.

"Descuida, no dejaremos que nada le pase, tendremos la casa bien vigilada"

Las sombras de la noche empezaron a envolver la ciudad. Antes de meterse en la cama, Ed acompañó a la ancianita hasta su oratorio.

"Vengo a darle gracias a Dios de que te haya traído a mi lado" Dijo doña Leonides.

"Ahora pídele con todas tus fuerzas que nada te aparte de mí"

Y mientras la anciana oraba en silencio, Ed la imitaba.

"Ahora sí Diosito Santo, alerta a todos los santos, no se lo pido a uno, sino a todo el equipo, para que si uno se descuida, el otro entre al quite. Van a venir a plagiarme y a cambio de que me salven, prometo ir a misa todos los domingos y no comer por un tiempo chocolates, ni las gomitas que tanto me gustan"

En el jardín de la casa, el mayordomo hablaba con un hombre que tenía una pata de palo.

"No entiendo lo que te propones ¿Qué ganamos con robarnos a ese niño?" Preguntó el sujeto.

"Le pediremos a la vieja una gran cantidad de dinero para devolvérselo y ella accederá"

"¿Y a mí cuanto me tocará?"

"Iremos a la mitad, te lo prometo, pienso pedirle tres millones, ya verás que buena vida nos vamos a dar. Lo esconderás en tu casa y allí permanecerá bien vigilado mientras la vieja se resuelve a dar el dinero"

"¿Y cuándo nos apoderaremos de ese chamaco?"

"Esta misma noche, te espero dentro de dos horas"

Mientras Ed distraía su angustia con una sabrosa cena.

"Pero que riquísimo chocolatito se merienda en esta casa abuelita, huele a divinidad andando"

"Me gustas por adulador"

Pero de pronto, todo el entusiasmo de Ed se evaporó.

"Acabo de ofrecer no tomar chocolate ni dulces. Esto es espantoso, que olorcito y que espumita" Pensó Ed.

Retirando su taza comenzó a comer un pan con desgano. Después de cenar, los dos se retiraron a sus alcobas.

"Buenas noches hijito, voy a darte la bendición para que la Virgen te acompañe"

"La virgen y toda la corte celestial, porque me van a hacer mucha falta"

"¿Acaso te asusta la noche?"

"No, pero si de los que se aprovechan de ella para asustar a los chicos"

Silbando una melodía, Ed se dirigió a su alcoba.

"Si me han de plagiar, al menos que les cueste trabajo, voy a cerrar las ventanas a cal y canto"

Después se puso su pijama.

"Ahora a la camita a esperar a que vengan los ladrones, es terrorífico y a la vez emocionante"

Ed no pudo dormir por la nerviosidad, las horas pasaron y el reloj del vestíbulo tocó doce lentas y lúgubres campanadas.

"Con mis papás a mi lado me reiría del mundo y los ladrones"

Las siluetas de dos hombres empezaron a subir lentamente la escalera. Ed sintió morirse al escuchar el leve rechinido de la puerta.

"Ay ya llegaron" Pensaba fingiendo dormir "Chispas de colores, que emoción nos causa a los ricos que nos vengan a plagiar… ya se acercan… ya estiran las manotas"

**¿IRAN A SECUESTRAR A ED? ¿SERÁN LOS SECUESTRADORES CONTRATADOS POR EL MAYORDOMO O LOS TIPOS DE LA MALETA? ¿CREEN QUE RESULTE EL PLAN DE ANDY? LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO, ESPERO NO TARDARME EN ACTUALIZAR DEMASIADO, PERO ESTOY EN EXÁMENES FINALES, ASÍ QUE TAL VEZ SE ME COMPLIQUE UN POCO. PERO SÉ QUE USTEDES ME COMPRENDEN ¿VERDAD?**


	71. Chapter 71

**HOLA A TODOS, LOGRÉ MI OBJETIVO DE TERMINAR LO ANTES POSIBLE EL CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, POR FIN SABRÁN SI SECUESTRARON O NO A ED, PARA ESTA SITUACIÓN ME BASÉ EN LA HISTORIETA MEXICANA MEMIN PINGUIN.**

**RAFI LION RED: HOLA, RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA SOBRE COMO LUCIAN LOS SERES MAGICOS QUE PUSIERON A ANDY A PRUEBA PUEDES BUSCAR EN GOOGLE IMÁGENES DE LAS REFERNCIAS DE STAR WARS QUE UTILICÉ, BÚSCALOS COMO "STAR WARS CLONE WARS OVERLORDS".**

**ALARZAM: FIJATE QUE NO HE LEIDO "CRONICAS DEL ASESINO DE REYES" PERO SI ME LO RECOMIENDAS LE ECHARÉ UN VISTAZO A VER QUE IDEAS SACO DE AHÍ, ASI COMO LOS DEMAS LIBROS QUE MENCIONAS. GRACIAS POR TU SUGERENCIA.**

**ELSY19122013: GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, BUSCO DARLE DE TODO A ESTE FIC, TOQUES ROMÁNTICOS, CÓMICOS, DRAMÁTICOS, ACCIÓN Y SUSPENSO, Y TIENES RAZÓN, CAPAZ QUE ESTE FIC PODRÍA TENER MUCHO MÁS ÉXITO JE JE JE. A PESAR DE ESTAR EN FIN DE SEMESTRE, EN EL TRABAJO ME DI TIEMPO DE CONCLUIR EL CAPITULO. EL DIBUJO DE OLAF Y SUSY TE QUEDÓ GENIAL, ME GUSTÓ MUCHO. FELICIDADES.**

**LADY RAIN: GRACIAS POR LA SUGERENCA, ES UNA BUENA IDEA SACAR IDEAS DE ONCES UPON A TIME PARA LO DE LA ELSA MALVADA. Y YA VERÁS QUE PRONTO PONDRÉ UNA APARICIÓN DE MÉRIDA.**

**FLORELLA F: QUE BUENO QUE TE ANIMASTE A DEJAR UN REVIEW, CONOCER LA OPINIÓN DE MIS LECTORES ES IMPORTANTE Y ME AGRADA MUCHO. GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS Y OJALÁ SIGAS COMENTANDO.**

**SAMANTHA: GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y LO QUE OCURRIRÁ CON ED METIDO EN ESTE GRAN LÍO. OJALÁ RESULTE EL PLAN DE ANDY.**

**EL LEGENDARIO: HOLA AÚN NO TENGO BIEN DEFINIDO EL CAPITULO EN QUE APARECERN TUS PERSONAJES, NI ME TERMINO DE DECIDIR A CUALES INCLUIRÉ, PERO TE AVISARÉ PROXIMAMENTE, PARA EVILSA YA TENGO LA IDEA, SOLO FALTA PULIRLA.**

**JOAN: YA TE HABIA EXTEAÑADO, TE DESEO MUCHO EXITO EN TUS ESTUDIOS, HEESTADO SUPER OCUPADA CON EL FIN DE SEMESTRE, PERO PRONTO ACTUALIZARÉ TAMBIÉN EN EL WATTPAD.**

**UN SALUDO A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE MIS LECTORES, LOS INVITO A QUE SE ANIMEN A DEJAR COMENTARIOS. Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN SUBIDO SUS DIBUJOS AL FACE, REALMENTE ME HAN GUSTADO MUCHO.**

Ed fingió dormir mientras el mayordomo y su ayudante entraban silenciosamente en la habitación. Sin perder tiempo, José cayó sobre él y lo amordazó inmediatamente. Siguiendo los consejos de sus amigos, Ed no opuso la menor resistencia.

Pero a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, distinguió el rostro de uno de ellos.

"Chispas y más chispas, si se trata del mayordomo" pensó el chico

Como no resultaron los malhechores que él esperaba, Ed empezó a defenderse repartiendo patadas y manotazos.

"Se defiende como una mula, amárrale los pies Tomás"

Pero Ed se revolvía tratando de escapar y en aquella lucha, la mano del chico se prendió de uno de los botones de la casaca del mayordomo.

"Te dije que mejor lo durmiéramos con cloroformo" Dijo Tomás.

"Por el olor podría descubrirnos la vieja, tiene muy buen olfato"

"Pues entonces lo duermo sin anestesia"

"No vayas a matarlo"

La cabeza de Ed recibió el impacto, y al caer el chico se llevó entre las manos el botón de la casaca.

"Que bien te lo descontaste, ya daba mucha lata"

"Ya vámonos antes de que despierte"

"No se te olvide dejar el papel, aunque yo tenga que leérselo"

"Ya lo traigo escrito"

El mayordomo se echó el cuerpo de Ed a cuestas y el botón cayó al suelo.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, los chicos llegaban para hacer la primera ronda.

"Ojalá no lo hayan plagiado anoche" Dijo Ostein.

"No lo creo, necesitan preparar el plagio concienzudamente" Respondió Andy.

Cuando llegaron ante la casa comenzaron a silbar.

"¿Aún dormirá?" Preguntó el vago.

"Con el miedo que se carga el pobre no cerrará los ojos mientras no se lo roben"

Por varios minutos los muchachos le silbaron.

"¡Ay Dios! Esto ya me da mala espina porque no sale Ed" Exclamó Ken.

"Entonces vámonos a la casa de los criminales antes de que lo hagan picadillo" Dijo Ostein.

"Yo sigo pensando que metimos la pata diciéndole a Ed que se dejara plagiar" Insistió Ken.

"Yo no sugerí tal idea" Se desafanó Ostein.

"Fuiste tú Andy" Dijo Ken.

"Cierto, pero a todos nos pareció que era la única manera de descubrir a los malhechores con las manos en la masa"

"Eso es, les vamos a caer con las manos en la masa, pero una masa ensangrentada" Insistió Ken.

"Debemos pensar las cosas tranquilamente y no ponernos nerviosos" Dijo Andy.

"Por eso yo les digo que no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos a la casa de los criminales" Insistió el vago.

"Pero primero propongo que nos aseguremos de que plagiaron a Ed" Dijo Andy analizando la situación.

"Andy tiene razón" Dijo Ken.

"Después de todo, en las casas ricas solemos tener nuestro día organizado por horarios" Aseguró Andy "Quizás esta es la hora del día en que Ed toma su baño de tina, y ya sabemos como le gusta a ese condenado ponerse a chapotear"

"Puede que sí" Dijo Ken esperanzado.

"A lo mejor no oye nuestro silbido por contemplar las aventuras de una hormiga, ya ven que es muy distraído" opino el vago

"¿Y cómo vamos a entrar?" Preguntó Ken

"Podría hacer una escalera de hielo, pero no quiero sacarle mas sustos a la ancianita, si plagiaron a Ed, estará muy nerviosa. Sugiero que llamemos a la puerta y nos anunciemos con la señora Goyescos"

"¿Y qué le vamos a decir?" Quiso saber Ostein.

"Pues nos presentaremos como amigos de su nieto y que venimos a visitarlo"

"Que tontería" Gruñó Ostein "Su nieto vino de España y carecía de amigos aquí"

"Pues diremos que acabamos de llegar de Madrid" Dijo Andy.

"¿Crees que nos creerán españoles?" Preguntó Ken.

"A ustedes dos sí, por su cabello oscuro, diremos que yo soy un intercambio americano" Dijo el elegido"

"Pues a ver que pasa" Dijo Ken. "Y a ver si dices alguna que otra palabra en inglés para que realmente te crean americano"

"Bueno, diremos lo que sea, pero pronto, que en los minutos que perdamos, peligra la zalea de Ed" Agregó Ostein llamando a la puerta.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta y miró a los muchachos desconcertado.

"¿Qué desean?"

"Hola buenos días, acabamos de llegar de España y venimos a ver a nuestro amigo Ed Goyescos" Dijo Ostein.

"Lamento darles la mala noticia, pero secuestraron al señorito Ed anoche"

"¿Qué?" Exclamaron los tres fingiendo sorpresa.

_Oh this is horrible!"_ Exclamó Andy

"¿Cómo a qué hora sucedió?" Quiso saber Ken.

"No lo sabemos, esta mañana encontramos su cama vacía y en completo desorden. La abuelita llora inconsolable"

"¿Podemos verla?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Pasen ustedes, sigan de frente y ahí en la sala encontrarán a la señora Goyescos"

"_Thank you very much"_

El mayordomo sonriendo maliciosamente los vio alejarse.

"Estos presionarán a la vieja para que pague el rescate" Pensó.

"_Where si Granma?"_

"¿Por qué sigues hablando así si ya nadie te oye?" Preguntó el vago.

"Chispas, de los nervios creo que me metí tanto en mi papel que me trabé" Explicó el joven príncipe.

Los muchachos entraron a aquella sala de cortinajes y muebles modernos y advirtieron que en un rincón a la ancianita de cabeza muy blanca.

"Allí está" Dijo Ostein.

"Que ancianita y que bonita" Agregó Ken.

"Pobrecita, como llora" Terció Andy.

El fino oído de la ancianita percibió el murmullo y suspendió su llanto.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Buenos días" Dijo Andy.

"¡Ed ¿Eres tú hijito?"

Al oír aquella voz juvenil, la ancianita abandonó su sillón y en su ansiedad tropezaba con los muebles.

"¡Ed, Ed!"

Rápidamente los chicos se acercaron a ella.

"Cálmese señora, no es Ed, sino nosotros, sus amigos" Dijo Ken.

"¿Y dónde se encuentra él? Desde en la mañana lo busco y José me dice que lo plagiaron, pero yo no puedo creerlo"

"¿Y los plagiarios dejaron alguna nota?" Quiso saber Andy.

"Debe saber que nosotros nos proponemos ayudarla señora" Agregó Ken.

"Gracias hijos, los hombres dejaron este papel, me lo dio mi mayordomo y quería leérmela, pero yo no quise para no aumentar y porque me reusaba a creerlo, pero ahora comprendo que debo estar enterada de la situación si quiero salvar a mi querido Ed. Mis ojos no pueden ver, léanlo en voz alta por favor"

"_Si quiere usted recuperar a su nieto, envíe al mayordomo con tres millones de coronas al camino de las cruces. Debe presentarse solo, si avisa a la policía su nieto morirá inmediatamente. Esperaremos al mayordomo durante dos noches a las doce… sus amigos"_ Leyó Ken.

"¡Dios mío, mi nietecito corre peligro, si se trata de dinero me comprometo a darlo!"

"No se angustie señora, nosotros sabemos donde viven esos infelices y les caeremos encima con la policía" Dijo Andy.

"Pues vamos a darnos prisa o de lo contrario llegaremos tarde" Sugirió Ostein.

"Usted tranquilícese señora, y no entregue dinero a nadie. Ya verá que todo se soluciona bien. Antes de irnos sería bueno revisar la alcoba de Ed" Sugirió Andy.

"Sí hijos, se encuentra al fondo"

Entraron a la habitación y Andy procedió a revisar como todo un detective.

"A ver si dejaron algún rastro"

"Que extraño, parece que Ed opuso resistencia" Dijo Ostein.

"Cierto, lo prueba este florero roto y el cuarto en desorden" Agregó Andy.

"Si él sabía que lo plagiarían ¿Por qué se resistiría?" Quiso saber Ken mortificado recogiendo la gorra de Ed del suelo.

"Puede que llegado el momento le diera miedo" Dijo Ostein.

"Hey miren, encontré una pista" Dijo Andy "Un botón"

"Bonita pista, de nada nos sirve eso" Gruñó Ostein.

"Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos a avisar a la policía para que nos acompañe hasta la casa de los malhechores, allá tendrán a Ed bien amarrado"

El trío salió de la habitación.

"¿Encontraron algo?" Quiso saber la ancianita.

"Nada señora, pero usted no se preocupe" Respondió Ken.

"Regresaremos pronto con Ed" Agregó Andy.

"Quédese tranquila" Terció Ostein.

"Les puedo asegurar que un ángel los envío a ustedes"

Al salir al jardín vieron al mayordomo.

"¿Les explicó la señora que los secuestradores dejaron una nota?"

"Sí, ya la leímos" Respondió Ostein.

"¿Piensan avisar a la policía?"

"No, porque todo esto nos parece una broma del señorito Ed" Dijo Ostein.

"Oh si, nuestro amigo es muy chistoso, pero le aseguro que por la noche cuando regresemos ya estará aquí de regreso" Agregó Ken.

"Ojalá señoritos"

Cuando los muchachos salieron, el mayordomo rio triunfante.

"Tontos, a su amigo no lo hallaran hasta que tenga el dinero en mi poder"

Lejos de la casa, los muchachos decidieron el plan que pondrían en práctica.

"Ahora sí debemos avisar a la policía" Dijo Ken.

"Pues no perdamos más tiempo" Agregó Ostein.

Momentos después los muchachos exponían el caso en la jefatura.

"Mataron a un niño y le dieron a cargar la maleta con su ropa y pertenencias ensangrentadas a nuestro amigo" Dijo Ken.

"Y ahora plagiaron a nuestro amigo para que no hable y tememos por su vida"

Los policías que escuchaban el relato se miraron entre sí y rieron de buena gana.

"Miren muchachos, ahora no estamos para bromas"

"¿No nos creen?" Gruñó Ostein.

"Nosotros no mentimos" Agregó Ken.

"¿Y si los lleváramos hasta el lugar donde viven los malhechores?" Terció Andy.

"¿Tú qué dices?" Preguntó un oficial a otro.

"Creo que perderíamos nuestro tiempo"

"¿Y si dicen la verdad y no les hacemos caso?"

"Vamos pues, ya que la mañana transcurre aburrida"

"Yo soy el príncipe Anders de Arendelle, miren aquí está mi sortija real" Dijo Andy

"Oh alteza" Dijeron ambos hombres.

"Acompáñenos con algunos guardias y así se convencerán de la verdad de nuestras palabras al encontrar a nuestro amigo ahí atado" Dijo el elegido. "Y ahora andando, que no hay tiempo que perder"

Momentos después llegaron al sitio indicado por Osten en compañía de la policía.

"Ya verán que buen botín van a encontrar" Dijo el mayor de los chicos.

"Vigilen las azoteas, y mucho cuidado, podría haber más y nos tenderían una emboscada" Dijo el policía líder.

"Esta es la puerta" Indicó el vago.

"¡Derríbenla!" Ordenó el policía a sus subordinados.

Sin dificultado lograron derribarla.

"Es arriba" Dijo Ostein señalando la escalera.

"Vamos" Dijo el guardia.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose todo un detective, Ostein encabezaba el grupo.

"Por aquí" Dijo el mayor de los chicos.

"Esta casa parece deshabitada" Dijo uno de los policías.

Al penetrar en el sitio en que el día anterior viera a los malhechores, la sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Ostein, al descubrirla vacía.

"¿Qué pasó muchacho?" Preguntó el guardia cruzando los brazos.

"Yo... Yo... les aseguro que ayer se encontraban aquí… había también sillas y un escritorio"

"Conque les gusta justar a policías y ladrones ¿Eh?" Dijo el policía líder jalando a Ken por la oreja.

"Ouch, Ostein aseguraba que se ocultaban aquí" Se quejó el joven carpintero.

Los policías siguieron adelante, revisando todas las habitaciones y encontrándolas tan vacías como la primera.

"Les gusta tomarle el pelo a la policía muchachos. Es una pena alteza que un joven de una familia tan importante se preste para estas bromas"

"Le aseguro que ayer los sorprendí aquí cuando vine a entregar un saco de alimento para caballos" Insistió Ostein.

"Pues ahora ustedes van a quedar detenidos"

"No por favor señores, entonces ahora sí degollan a nuestro amigo" Suplicó Ken.

"Caminando por delante, que se van a pasar unas horas a la sombra" Dijo el guardia líder.

"¿De verdad vas a detener a estos muchachos?" Preguntó uno de sus compañeros

"Para darles un escarmiento"

"Pero si uno de ellos es el príncipe, podríamos meternos en líos con su madre"

"Además recuerda que también vivimos la edad en que nos gustaba creernos héroes"

"Nada ganamos con arrestarlos"

"Está bien, no los detengo por ser esta la primera vez, pero si vuelven a burlarse de nosotros, pasarán días en prisión sin importar su título"

"Abrigábamos la seguridad de atraparlos aquí" Insistió Andy.

"Pues la próxima vez piénsenlo antes de llamarnos"

Los policías se marcharon y los muchachos quedaron más que apesadumbrados.

"¿No te equivocaste de casa?" Preguntó Ken.

"¡Imposible, esta es!"

"Vaya, en bonito ridículo quedamos" Se quejó Andy.

"No me explico como pudieron cambiarse tan pronto" Exclamó Ostein.

"¡Muchachos, esto se pone terrible! ¿Qué pasará con Ed?" Exclamó Ken.

"Cierto, lo metimos en un súper lío" Dijo Ostein.

"Por culpa nuestra se dejó robar" Se lamentó Andy.

"¡Y lo matarán como al otro!" Exclamó Ken.

"No nos queda más que un camino, pagar el dinero" Dijo Andy.

"Sea lo que sea, pero rápido, le juramos a Ed que estaríamos alerta y que no le pasaría nada" Insistió Ken.

"Cuando menos por dos noches no se atreverán escabechárselo" Aseguró Ostein.

"Pues vámonos corriendo" Los apresuró Ken.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el mayordomo volvió a abrir la puerta.

"Adelante señoritos ¿Traen alguna noticia?"

"Por ahora no, pero queremos ver a la señora Leonides" Dijo Ostein.

"Pasen ustedes" Dijo José y cuando los vio alejarse pensó "Alcornoques, ahora la vieja no tendrá más remedio que darme el dinero"

Los chicos se reunieron con la ancianita.

"Ya regresamos señora" Dijo Andy.

"Hijitos ¿Encontraron a Ed?"

"No señora" Respondió Ken.

"Desgraciadamente nos equivocamos" Dijo el elegido.

"Cielo santo, cuanto sufrirá mi pobre Ed. Gustosa daré lo que piden con tal de recuperar a ese niño"

"Y debe procederse pronto, antes de que le hagan algo" Insistió Ken

"Pero por ahora no se nos ocurre otra solución" Agregó Ostein.

"Ajá, al fin se convence" Pensó el mayordomo acercándose con una charola. "Señora traigo un poco de té, para calmar los nervios, porque en esta casa ha entrado la mala suerte"

"Gracias José, pero sírveles a los muchachos"

"Desde luego señora, traigo té con galletas"

Solícitamente, el mayordomo comenzó a repartir la humeante bebida.

"¿Cuántos terrones de azúcar?" Preguntó a Ostein.

"Cuatro, porque soy muy dulcero"

"¿Y usted?" Preguntó ahora a Ken.

"Yo prefiero puras galletas porque no desayuné"

Andy por su parte no hablaba, pensaba en una solución.

"Algo no encaja aquí ¿Por qué esos tipos no estaban en la guarida? Ya sé, iré con Oppker y haremos algún conjuro localizador para encontrar a Ed y arrestar a esas escorias"

La voz del mayordomo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Su té señorito ¿Cuántos terrones?"

Pero el elegido no respondió, porque sus ojos estaban fijos en la casaca del mayordomo, a la cual le faltaba un botón.

"¿No quiere azúcar el señorito?"

"Ehm, sí, dos… _please_"

Disimuladamente, el elegido sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el botón que esa mañana encontró en la habitación de Ed y lo comparó, encontrándolos idénticos.

"Creo que ya armé el rompecabezas" Pensó Andy "Con razón se resistió a ser plagiado, ahora este asunto se enreda más que al principio"

"¿Qué te pasa viejo? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de idiota?" Quiso saber Ostein.

"¿Eh? ¿Me? Oh... no… no yo…. _I was thinking and… mmmm delicious"_

Cuando el mayordomo salía de la habitación llevándose el servicio, Andy se puso violentamente de pie.

"Muchachos ya tengo la solución"

"¿De qué habla, Ostein?" Preguntó Ken desconcertado.

"Se indigestaría con las galletas" Agregó el vago igual de confundido.

"No digan sandeces, hablo de Ed y hoy mismo lo encontramos"

"¿Sí? ¿Y cómo?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Habla pronto" Agregó Ken.

"Deben saber que quien plagió a Ed fue nada menos que el hipócrita mayordomo"

"¡Qué disparate, viejo!" Exclamó Ostein.

"Como detective no cuentas con muchos datos" Agregó Ken.

"A José no lo creo capaz, entre mis sirvientes lo considero el de más confianza. Durante treinta años ha probado su fidelidad"

"Pues aún con cincuenta de vivir aquí lo acusaría" Insistió Andy.

"¿En qué te basas para decir eso?" Quiso saber el vago.

Sin contestar el elegido les mostró el botón.

"¿Un botón? ¿Y esto que quiere decir?" Preguntó Ken desconcertado.

"Por favor muchachos, es tan obvio ¿En serio no lo ven?" Dijo el joven príncipe exasperado.

"No le encuentro relación con lo que aseguras" Dijo Ostein rascándose la cabeza.

"Este botón corresponde a la chaqueta del mayordomo ¿Ya olvidaron que en la alcoba encontramos evidencias de lucha?" Explicó Andy.

"Es cierto, Ed sólo pudo resistirse ante otro que él no esperaba" Respondió Ostein.

"No puedo creerlo, José llora mucho por mi nietecito" Aseguró la ancianita.

"Lágrimas de cocodrilo, porque antes no lo quería, además probaremos fácilmente su culpabilidad o inocencia" Respondió Andy.

"¿En qué forma? Porque yo tampoco entiendo" Dijo Ken.

"Mire señora Goyescos, si quiere que le ayudemos, va a tener que someterse a un plan muy difícil" Dijo el elegido.

"Por Ed lo que ustedes dispongan"

Pero antes de exponer su idea, Andy abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas?" Preguntó Doña Leonides.

"Quería cerciorarme de que el mayordomo no nos escucha"

A su vez, Ostein y Ken revisaron las ventanas.

"No anda por aquí, pueden hablar" Dijo el vago.

"¿Recuerda usted que el recado que nos dejaron decía que enviara el dinero con el mayordomo?" Dijo Andy.

"Sí hijito, lo recuerdo"

"Pues ahora le entregará ese dinero y nosotros..." Explicó Andy.

"Nosotros lo seguiremos a él" Dijo Ostein adivinando el plan.

"Exacto" Dijo el elegido.

"¿Y eso para qué?" Preguntó la ancianita.

"Si no toma el camino de las cruces, indudablemente él secuestró a Ed" Agregó Ken.

"Que inteligencia la de ustedes" Exclamó Doña Leonides. "Pero ¿Y si se da cuenta y también los secuestra?"

"No señora, nosotros a parte de ya ser mayores, iremos bien preparados" Aseguró Ostein.

"Todo esto me emociona y me pone nerviosa, de joven me encantaban las novelas de policías y ladrones"

"Pues no se emocione demasiado, no vaya a dañar su salud" Dijo Ken.

"Sí, es mejor que tome las cosas con calma" Agregó Andy.

"Bueno, ustedes me ayudarán a sacar esa cantidad" Dijo la ancianita.

"¿A sacarla de dónde?" Preguntó Ken confundido.

"No los conozco a ustedes y sin embargo confío en su honradez, porque me doy cuenta de que quieren a Ed y eso me basta"

"En esta casa guardo mi dinero en varios escondites. Aquí en la sala van a conocer el mejor. Yo les diré como podrán abrir mi escondite. Vayan al piano y toquen cinco veces la nota si bemol"

"La tocaré yo porque soy el que más sabe de música" Dijo Andy.

Y uniendo la acción a la palabra, Andy hundió cinco veces la tecla.

"Ahora bajen por la escalera y no se asusten"

"¿Cuál escalera?" Quiso saber Ken.

"Yo no veo ninguna en esta habitación" Agregó Ostein.

"Bajo el piano muchachos" Explicó la ancianita.

"¡Chispas!" Exclamó Andy.

"¡Ah diablos!" Agregó Ostein.

Los tres muchachos comenzaron a descender por la empinada escalera que conducía a aquel sótano secreto.

"¿Por qué no regresamos y le pedimos a la viejita una vela?" Sugirió Ken.

"No te creía tan miedoso" Dijo burlón Ostein.

"Pues apenas si se ve" Replicó Ken.

Pero momentos después, acostumbrados a la oscuridad descubrieron un enorme cofre.

"¿Ustedes creen que esté lleno?" Quiso saber el vago.

Y para salir de dudas, los chicos levantaron la tapa.

"¡Pura ropa vieja!" Gruñó Ostein.

"Creo que por la edad, la mente comienza a fallarle a la señora" Dijo Ken.

"Pero no construiría un escondite tan disimulado sólo para guardar vestidos" Dijo Andy.

"Cierto, quizá el dinero lo esconde en otro lugar" Agregó Ken

Pero los muchachos buscaron inútilmente sin encontrar nada.

"Lo de la riqueza de esta falsa abuelita de Ed va resultando puro cuento. Aquí no hay nada de dinero" Gruñó el vago.

"¿Y si ella y el mayordomo se pusieron de acuerdo para tendernos una trampa y ya nos cerraron la salida?" Exclamó Ken.

Asustados, los chicos salieron rápidamente del foso.

"¡Que susto!" Exclamó Ken.

"Nos pusimos nerviosos je je je" Rio Ostein

"Ustedes me contagiaron su miedo y olvidé por un momento que no me pueden contener por mucho tiempo en ningún lado" Agregó Andy.

"Fanfarrón" Le dijo el vago.

"¿Sacaron el dinero, hijos?" Preguntó Doña Leonides.

"No señora, no dimos con él, vimos un baúl grande con ropa nada más" Explicó Ken.

"Quiten la ropa y debajo encontrarán sacos con dinero, cada uno contiene un millón, saquen tres"

Los muchachos volvieron al lugar.

"Aquí están las bolsas muchachos" Dijo Andy.

"Pero que pequeñas son. Apenas si cabrán diez mil en cada una" Se lamentó Ken.

"Que ingenuos eres, eso es porque son monedas de oro" Explicó Andy.

"Exacto viejo, por eso son más chicas" Agregó Ostein abriendo uno de los costalitos.

Y Ken se deslumbró al ver por vez primera tanto oro.

"Wow, como brilla. Bien… es que ustedes están acostumbrados a tener dinero de sobra, yo no, por eso… oh rayos, debí haber quedado como un idiota pobretón" Se lamentó Ken.

"Hey descuida, no es gran cosa, entre amigos no hay clases sociales, recuerda que el dinero no compra la felicidad y en ocasiones puede ser la maldición del mundo. Pero por ahora será la salvación para nuestro amigo, llevemos tres" Sugirió el elegido.

"Uf como pesan" Se quejó el vago.

"Vámonos pronto, no me gusta este lugar" Exclamó Ken.

"Al fin traemos las bolsas señora" Dijo Ostein.

"Excelente, ahora llamemos a José para entregarle el dinero" Respondió la ancianita.

"Pero antes cerremos el escondite" Sugirió Ken.

"¿Y cómo?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Simple, volvamos a tocar Si Bemol ¿No señora?" Quiso saber Andy.

"No hijo, para cerrarlo opriman la nota Re, seis veces"

"Ahora es mi turno de lucirme" Dijo Ostein.

Y los muchachos vieron con verdadero asombro desaparecer el escondite a medida que Ostein tocaba la nota Re.

"Que mecanismo tan ingenioso" Exclamó Andy.

"Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo, casi olvidamos al pobre Ed. Sabrá Dios como la esté pasando"

Momentos después Doña Leonides entregaba los tres millones a José.

"Llevarás el dinero y me traerás a mi nietecito"

Los ojos del hombre brillaron codiciosamente al sostener los tres costalitos de oro. Sin pestañear, los muchachos observaban su actitud.

"No cabe duda, este fue" Pensaba Andy.

"Señora, como me disgusta que la obliguen a dar este dinero" Dijo José hipócritamente "Pero no veo otra solución para salvar al señorito Ed"

"Te citan a las doce de la noche en el camino de las cruces y espero que a la una de la mañana ya tenga a mi adorado nieto de regreso"

"Descuide señora, ya verá que pronto recobrará al señorito Ed sano y salvo"

"Bueno, nosotros nos marchamos y vendremos mañana para que Ed nos cuente su aventura" Dijo Ken.

"Y usted quede tranquila señora" Agregó Ostein.

"Hasta mañana hijitos, que Dios los premie por ayudar a esta pobre vieja" Respondió Doña Leonides.

"De nada, lo hicimos encantados" Dijo Ken.

Al salir de la casa, los chicos se despidieron amablemente del mayordomo para que no sospechara sus intenciones.

"Por favor salve a nuestro amigo" Dijo Ken.

"Márchense tranquilos, que ya mañana alegrará de nuevo esta casa su querido amiguito"

"_Good bye"_ Se despidió Andy.

De vuelta en Arendelle, los chicos elaboraban su plan en el callejón.

"Desde las once de la noche nos mantendremos de guardia afuera de la casa" Dijo Andy.

"Sería mejor presentarnos en casa desde las diez" Sugirió Ken.

"Opino que vayamos armados, por si el mayordomo nos descubre" Sugirió Ostein "Me llevaré la escopeta de mi tío"

"Bien pensado, con tu escopeta y mis increíbles poderes podremos con lo que sea" Dijo el elegido.

Mientras, ajeno a todo esto, Ed comenzaba a despertar atado de pies y manos, amordazado y acostado sobre un montón de paja.

"Que buen sueñito me eché después de todo, creo que la paja es más blandita que la cama en casa de la viejita"

Pero pronto recordó lo sucedido.

"¡Pero si me robaron entre el mayordomo y otro renacuajo cojo! ¿Qué intenciones se traerán? ¡Qué despistada se van a dar mis pobres amigazos buscándome con los bandidos de la maleta y yo aquí en este granero! ¡Chispas que hambre tengo…! Anoche no me tomé el chocolate porque así se los prometí a los santos con tal de que me cuidaran y ya hasta las tripitas me gruñen. No cabe duda que mi oración dio resultado, pues se organizaron todos los santos en equipo y en vez de que me robaran los bandidos de la estación de tren, me secuestró el mayordomo"

Los pensamientos de Ed fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que la pesada puerta del granero rechinaba al abrirse.

"Ay chispas, alguien viene" Pensó Ed

El hombre de la pata de palo, llevando una pequeña canasta, entró lentamente.

"Es el cojo... me fingiré dormido" Pensó el chico.

El hombre subió con dificultad la montaña de paja y se detuvo un instante mirando a Ed.

"¿Traerá cuchillo? Yo creo que mejor abro los ojos" Pensó Ed.

Con sorpresa sintió como el hombre empezaba a desatarle los pies y las manos.

"Debes tener hambre muchacho" Dijo el hombre sonriendo y quitándole la mordaza "Te robamos pero no para que te mueras"

"Gracias señor, ya no sentía la boca con esa cosa ¿En dónde estoy?"

"No puedo decírtelo, pero aquí te traigo pan y leche, anda come"

"Ay pero qué riquísimo, ya veía visiones de galletas por todos lados"

Ed empezó a comer desaforadamente, mientras el hombre permanecía en silencio.

"Verdaderamente me trajo un manjar de dioses, le agradezco mucho su atención" Dijo Ed.

"Imaginé que ya te desmayabas de hambre"

"Oiga usted ¿Podría saber por qué me secuestraron? Si usted me alimenta supongo que no me engordan para matarme como en el cuento de Hanzel y Gretell ¿O sí?"

El hombre rascándose la cabeza con desgano no contestó.

"Uno de ustedes me dio un golpazo en la cabeza, que todavía me duele" Se quejó el chico.

"Yo te lo asesté" Confesó el hombre.

Después sacando un cigarro, el hombre lo encendió hundido en sus pensamientos.

"¿En qué piensa señor?" Preguntó Ed de improviso.

"En que no acabo de entender para qué me metí en esto"

"Yo esperaba que me secuestraran unos asesinos y no el mayordomo y usted"

"Yo no soy asesino ni lo seré. José me convenció de dar este golpe"

"Así dio dos golpes, uno en mi cabeza y el otro sobre mi persona al robarme ¿Es usted un ladrón profesional?"

"Jamás he pisado una cárcel ni robado, soy muy pobre, nunca tomé nada ajeno"

"Entonces ¿Por qué me plagió?"

"Acepté por necesidad, por faltarme una pierna nadie me da trabajo"

"¿Por qué perdió la pierna?"

"Trabajaba en la vía del ferrocarril en otra ciudad, una noche me emborraché y me quedé dormido sobre los rieles"

"¡Qué espantosísimo! Y el tren pasó y ¡Zas!"

"José me propuso el negocio en una de mis borracheras y yo acepté"

"¿Yo soy el negocio?"

"Pidió de rescate tres millones y dice que me dará la mitad"

"Chispas, que contentos se pondrán mis papás cuando sepan que valgo tanto. Entonces ¿No me van a matar?"

"No, pero probablemente me pescará la policía ¿Y de qué me servirá el dinero?"

"Pues no se ponga triste, déjeme escapar y así se le acabarán las mordidas que le tira la conciencia"

"No puedo, José me mataría... Te voy a volver a amarrar"

"¿Otra vez? Pero si apenas salí del acalambramiento"

Al darse cuenta de la decisión del hombre para volverlo a amordazar, Ed bajó corriendo el cerro de paja.

"Con su pata de palo no podrá alcanzarme" Pensó Ed.

Pero la voz del hombre lo detuvo.

"Si huyes José me matará"

Ed mirando al hombre compasivamente se volvió.

"Pues véngase conmigo" Sugirió el chico.

"No puedo muchacho, tarde o temprano José me encontraría y me asesinaría"

"Entonces ¿Debo quedarme?"

"Te lo suplico, no te haré daño, con el dinero que José me dará empezaré una nueva vida honradamente, lo prometo"

Ed regresó lentamente.

"Está bien, pero no me tape la boca ni me amarre, prometo quedarme muy quietecito"

"Eres un buen chico, algún día Dios te premiará" Dijo el hombre acariciándole el cabello.

"Ya me premió por adelantado, porque me dio la mejor familia del mundo"

"Si tu abuelita acepta pagar el rescate, en unas horas regresarás con ella. No te volveré a amarrar porque confío en tu palabra"

Al anochecer, en casa de la señora Leonides, los muchachos vigilaban en espera de que apareciera el mayordomo.

"Silencio muchachos que alguien abre la puerta" Dijo Andy.

"Que nervios" Dijo Ken.

Envuelto en una capa negra, el mayordomo salió silenciosamente. Se detuvo en la esquina para cerciorarse que la calle estaba vacía y echó a caminar con prisa.

"Ah bárbaro, si me topo con él en medio de la noche me da un infarto, parece vampiro" Dijo Ostein.

"Rápido a seguirlo" Ordenó el elegido.

"No se nos vaya a escapar" Agregó Ken.

"Pero conservemos cierta distancia" Sugirió Ostein.

De vez en cuando, José se detenía para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía y los muchachos se veían en apuros para esconderse.

"No respiren" Susurró el vago mientras los tres se apeñuscaban en el quicio de una puerta.

El hombre siguió su camino y nuevamente las tres sombras lo seguían a la distancia y vieron como tomaba un camino muy distinto al indicado en la nota de rescate. Así continuaron avanzando durante un rato, hasta que vieron al mayordomo detenerse en la puerta de un establo y entrar.

Amparados por la oscuridad de la noche, los chicos se acercaron a la ancha puerta e una ascienda.

"Dejaron la puerta sin seguro, síganme" Dijo Andy.

"Si al menos saliera la luna, el panorama sería menos tétrico" Dijo Ostein.

Escondiéndose a la vez que avanzaban, los chicos recorrieron el establo. De pronto Ostein se quedó petrificado al sentir una cálida respiración a sus espaldas.

"Muchachos, ya sucedió alguien me respira en el cuello" Les advirtió preparando su escopeta.

"No dispares viejo, es sólo una vaca" Dijo Ken.

"No hablen tan fuerte" Les dijl Andy.

"Ay nanita, que susto me llevé" Dijo Ostein respirando aliviado.

"En aquella casa se ve luz" Dijo Ken.

"Vamos a espiar por las ventanas" Sugirió Andy.

Con suma precaución, los chicos lograron acercarse a la ventana para poder espiar hacia el interior.

A la luz de una vela, el mayordomo sonreía contando las monedas de oro. El rechinido de la puerta del establo los puso alerta.

"Alguien viene" Dijo Ken.

"Escondámonos detrás de ese barril" Sugirió Andy.

"Pues rápido" Agregó Ostein.

Desde su escondite vieron pasar a un hombre con pata de palo dirigiéndose hacia la casa. Y al igual que ellos antes, espió por la ventana. Después se dirigió a la puerta asegurada con una tranca y llamo con fuerza.

Momentos después el mayordomo abrió y Tomás entró cojeando. Rápidamente los chicos volvieron a la ventana para espiar la escena.

"¿Te entregaron el dinero?"

"No he podido convencer a la vieja, se niega a pagar el rescate"

"¡Mientes, ya conseguiste el dinero!" Gruñó Tomás.

"Estás loco, te digo que no me dieron nada"

"¡Desgraciado infeliz, te acabo de ver por la ventana guardar las monedas de oro!"

"Viste visiones"

"Lo guardaste ahí" Gruñó señalando un cajón entre abierto.

El hombre se disponía a abrir el cajón, cuando oyó la voz del mayordomo a sus espaldas.

"¡Detente! Ya cobre el rescate, pero de idiota me quedo con la mitad" le dice José apuntándole con una pistola

"Así lo prometiste"

"El prometer empobrece, y ahora mi dinero no lo compartiré ni contigo ni con nadie. Si te mato, ya no podrás contar a nadie que ya cobré el rescate"

"Si no vas a darme el dinero ¿Para qué quieres matarme?"

"Para suprimir testigos, los muertos no hablan"

El mayordomo efectuó el primer disparo y Tomás esperaba sentir dolor en cualquier momento, pero nunca sucedió, y ambos observaron desconcertados la pistola se encontraba congelada y a pocos centímetros de su cañón se hallaba la bala detenida por el mismo hielo.

"Pero ¿Qué demo…?"

Aprovechando la confusión Tomás se lanzó sobre José derribándolo y la cabeza del mayordomo se golpeó en la esquina del buró haciéndolo quedar desmayado.

"Muy bien, quieto todo el mundo" Ordenó Andy entrando a escena.

"¿Está muerto?" Preguntó Ken.

"No, sólo desmayado" Respondió Ostein revisando al mayordomo y atándolo.

"Por favor no me maten" Suplicó Tomás.

"No vamos a matarlo, pero díganos donde está Ed" Ordenó el elegido.

"Yo no quería, fue idea de José"

"Eso dígaselo a la policía ¿Dónde está nuestro amigo?" Replicó Andy.

"A su amigo lo tengo encerrado en el granero"

Tomando una lámpara de petróleo y los tres costales con las monedas de oro. Los chicos siguieron a Tomás hacia el sitio indicado.

"¡Ed…. Ed respóndenos!" Gritó Ken.

En el granero, Ed tenía el oído repegado a la puerta y al reconocer la voz de sus amigos, saltó de alegría.

"¡Mis amigos! ¡Ya llegaron mis amigos!"

"¡Edddd!" Gritó Andy.

"¡Aquí estoy muchachossss!"

Los chicos quitaron la enorme tranca que cerraba la puerta del granero.

"¡Ed!" Exclamaron los tres al verlo sano y salvo.

"¡Mis amigos!" Gritó Ed abrazándolos "Creí que no darían conmigo"

"Te encontramos gracias a Andy y sus dotes detectivescos" Explicó Ostein.

"Él halló el botón de la chaqueta del mayordomo y de allí partió nuestra pista" Agregó Ken.

"Es ahí detrás de esa puerta" Dijo el cojo.

"Nada de trucos ¿Eh?"

En el granero, Ed tenía el oído repegado a la puerta y al reconocer la voz de sus amigos, saltó de alegría.

"¡Mis amigos! ¡Ya llegaron mis amigos!"

"¡Edddd!" Gritó Andy.

"¡Aquí estoy muchachossss!"

Los chicos quitaron la enorme tranca que cerraba la puerta del granero.

"¡Ed!" Exclamaron los tres al verlo sano y salvo.

"¡Mis amigos!" Gritó Ed abrazándolos "Creí que no darían conmigo"

"Te encontramos gracias a Andy y sus dotes detectivescos" Explicó Ostein.

"Él halló el botón de la chaqueta del mayordomo y de allí partió nuestra pista" Agregó Ken.

"Vaya, que listo resultaste, pareciera que resuelves crímenes todo el tiempo. Creo que esa preparación para ser rey te está sirviendo mucho"

"¿Qué hacemos con los criminales?" Quiso saber Ostein

"Los llevaermos ante la justicia" Respondió Andy.

"Esperen, a él no lo denuncien" Pidió Ed.

"¿De qué hablas Ed? Fue uno de los que te plagió" Preguntó Ostein desoncertado.

"¿Acaso te tiene amenazado?" Quiso saber Ken.

"No, él no es malo, me plagió por necesidad, como está cojito no le dan trabajo y estaba muy pobre, pero es un hombre honrado y me trató bien, me trajo de comer, me desamarró y me des amordazó justo cuando ya sentía la boca adormecida" Les explicó el joven recolector.

"¿No quieres presentar cargos contra él?" Preguntó Andy.

"No, no quiero, más bien quiero que tu mamá lo coloque en algún lugar donde pueda trabajar sin el problema de que le falte su piernita, yo sé que puede enderezar su camino"

"Ya decía yo que eras un buen chico" Dijo el hombre llorando conmovido.

"Tu compasión me parece admirable Ed, dalo por hecho, le conseguiremos un buen trabajo y no lo denunciaremos" Dijo Andy también conmovido. "ahora vámonos, tenemos que llevar al mayordomo a la comisaría"

De pronto Ed se percató de los costalitos que llevaban sus amigos.

"¿Cómo sabían que ya me moría de hambre?" Preguntó el menor de los chicos relamiéndose.

"¿Quién iba a pensar en eso?" Preguntó Ostein.

"¿No pensaron? Pero si cada uno trajo una bolsa con comida"

"Estas bolsas contienen el dinero que la viejita pagó por tu rescate"

"Mírenla que linda. Pero ¿Monedas de oro? Quiero verlas, nunca he visto una"

Ken le entregó uno de los costalitos y Ed tomó en sus manos una de las monedas.

"¡Oro, monedas de oro!"

"Si Ed, yo tampoco puedo creerlo" Dijo Ostein "¿Pueden ver?"

"Sí" Respondieron Ed y Ken.

"¿Pueden imaginar?"

"Sí" Respondieron sus amigos.

"¿Podemos…?"

"No" Respondieron los tres a coro.

"Dame ese costal que creo que contigo peligra" Dijo Andy arrebatándoselo.

"Huy que desconfiados"

Los chicos fueron a la comisaría explicaron a la policía lo sucedido, les mostraron la nota del rescate, los costales de oro, el botón, los oficiales revisaron la hacienda, encontrado que todo coincidía con la historia de los muchachos, por lo que arrestaron a José, quien fue encerrado en espera de su juicio. Andy por su parte se encargaría de conseguirle un buen trabajo a Tomás.

"¿Y ahora cuando podré volver a mi casa?" Quiso saber Ed mientras caminaban por la calle.

"Cuando descubramos al asesino del otro chico" Respondió Andy.

"¿Crees que de veras los asesinos planeaban plagiar a Ed?" Preguntó Ken a Ostein.

"Segurísimo, si yo mismo los oí"

"Pero parece que se arrepintieron y ahora nos será más difícil dar con ellos" Dijo Andy. "Quizás la policía les pisaba los talones y tuvieron que huir a toda prisa"

Lo cierto es que en esos momentos, aquellos hombres rondaban la casa de la señora Goyescos.

"¿Y bien Manuel?" Preguntó uno de los hombres a su compañero.

"La viejita se encuentra en la sala tejiendo, pero al chamaco no lo vi"

"A lo mejor ya lo descubrieron como impostor"

"Por defenderse nos delatará"

En ese momento, los chicos doblaron la esquina y rápidamente los malhechores se escondieron.

"Que caminata tan brutal nos echamos" Dijo Ken.

"Creo que me salió una ampolla en el dedo gordo" Se quejó Ed.

"Ahí viene" Dijo Manuel desde su escondite al reconocerlo.

"¿Quiénes serán esos otros muchachos?" Preguntó su compañero.

"No lo sé, pero el que nos interesa es el que se llevó la maleta"

"Esta misma noche le echaremos el guante"

"¿Ya se dormiría la viejita?" Preguntó Ostein ajeno a la presencia de los criminales.

"No lo creas, velará esperándonos ansiosamente" Respondió Ken.

"Con el gusto que le dará verme se olvidará de todo"

El fino oído de la viejecita captó el llamado de los muchachos.

"Debe ser José…ojalá traiga a Ed"

Cuando los muchachos entraron la viejita se acercó a ellos ansiosamente.

"¿Eres tú José?"

"No señora, somos nosotros" Dijo Ken.

"¿Qué pasa muchachos? ¿Encontraron a mi nieto?"

"Aquí estoy abuelita" Dijo Ed acercándose.

"¡Ed!" Exclamó la ancianita abrazándolo.

"Sí abuelita, esos tipos no nos sirvieron ni para el arranque"

"Bendito sea Dios que escuchó mis oraciones. Y José ¿Viene con ustedes? …. ¿Por qué no me contestan?"

"Señora, confirmamos nuestras sospechas, José plagió a Ed, pero nosotros lo rescatamos" Dijo ken.

"¿Huyó con el dinero?"

"La policía lo arrestó, yo creo que no tardan en venir a tomarle su declaración. José pasará muchos años tras las rejas" Agregó el joven príncipe.

"¿Quién lo diría? José, mi sirviente de más confianza, no cabe duda que quien mal empieza mal acaba"

"Con gusto le entregamos a Ed junto con su dinero señora, no le falta ni una sola moneda" Dijo Ken.

"Gracias hijos se portan como verdaderos ángeles. Deben tener hambre"

"Yo la traído como de león peludo" Dijo Ed relamiéndose.

"Vengan, pediré que les sirvan chocolate caliente"

"Muchas gracias señora, pero preferimos despedirnos, mi mamá estará preocupada. Pero vendremos mañana. Es muy noche y nos van a regañar en nuestras casas" Explicó Andy.

"No dejen de venir mañana muchachos" Dijo Ed.

La ancianita y Ed se quedaron solos sin sospechar del peligro que los amenazaba.

"Vamos al comedor para empinarme un litro de chocolate caliente y pastelitos" Sugirió Ed.

"Antes de eso pasemos al oratorio a dar gracias a Dios porque no te pasó nada"

Momentos después la viejecita rezaba fervorosamente frente a sus imágenes. Y Ed le hacía segundas arrodillado a su lado.

"Ahora sí santitos, pueden dormir tranquilos, descansen del trabajito de vigilarme en equipo. Les agradezco mucho todos sus cuidados, ya cada uno puede dedicarse a atender sus propios negocios. Tranquilicen de pasada a mis papás"

Mientras ellos rezaban, los dos malhechores de la estación de tren entraban sigilosamente en la casa.

"Anda Ed, vamos a que te meriendes tu chocolate" Dijo doña Leonides.

Momentos después la ancianita con pasos torpes a causa de su ceguera, servía el chocolate a Ed.

"Cuanta felicidad trajiste a esta casa" Dijo la viejecita.

Estas palabras hicieron sentir a Ed culpable a causa del engaño en que tenía a la señora.

"Pobrecita" Pensaba el chico "Que contenta se pone y ni su pariente soy. Ella me cree su nieto legítimo y por eso me trata bien. Pero debo portarme como todo un hombre y hablarle con la verdad"

"Festejaré tu regreso sentándome muy contenta a tomar también mi taza de chocolate"

Las lágrimas traicionaron a Ed cuando observó a la ancianita que muy alegre saboreaba su chocolate. Limpiándose las lágrimas bajó de la silla y se acercó a ella.

"Abuelita quiero hablarte largo y tendido y con toda honestidad"

"Pero ¿Qué pasa?"

"Antes de empezar te pido por favor que me hagas un cariño"

"Lo que tu quieras, ya sabes que te adoro"

La ancianita acarició la rubia cabellera de Ed y éste derramaba lágrimas de remordimiento.

"Pero ¿Qué pasa hijito? ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Porque no merezco tu cariño"

"Pero ¿Cómo no lo vas a merecer si eres mi nieto?"

"Y si yo no fuera tu nieto ¿Me querrías igual?"

"¿Qué intentas decirme?"

"Llegó el momento de que sepas la verdad, aunque me duela hasta el alma, pero temo te pueda hacer daño"

"Habla sin miedo muchacho, yo soy muy fuerte"

"Pues más vale que así sea, porque si te desmayas a mí me da un infarto"

Entre hipos de llanto, Ed inició su relato.

"Yo no soy tu nieto, no lo soy. Ni esperanzas de llegar a serlo, ni siquiera soy español como tú, soy güerito, soy Arendelliano. Mi verdadero nombre es Edvin Rudi y soy un chico pueblerino. Tú me tomaste por tu nieto, y yo tan cobarde me quedé calladote, a pesar de lo boquiflojo que suelo ser"

Mientras Ed hablaba, la ancianita lo escuchaba en silencio.

"Yo cargaba bultos en la estación y por azares del destino llegué aquí, tú me confundiste y empezaste a malgastar tu dinero en mí"

"¿Por qué no me sacaste de mi error desde el principio?"

"Lo intenté, pero tú no me escuchaste de lo entusiasmada que estabas, y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba metido en todo un embrollo. Ahora ya sabes la verdad, puedes echarme a patadas de tu casa, lo merezco"

Ed quedó asombrado al ver que la viejecita sonreía.

"Ven acá corazón, ven acá" Dijo Doña Leonides.

"Pero ¿No entiendes que te engañé?"

"Desde hace tiempo supe que no era mi nieto"

"¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Y por qué no me corriste a patadas?"

"Porque desde el primer momento supiste ganarte mi corazón. Cuando todos empezaron a decirme sobre la diferencia de tu raza, comprendí que en todo esto existía una confusión. Sufrí mucho creyendo que al meterte a la casa intentarías robarme, pero pronto me convencí con alegría de que ningún interés te trajo a mi lado. De ti he recibido más cariño que de mi propia familia, por eso te quiero tanto"

Ed y la ancianita se abrazaron llorando emocionados.

"Te quiero mucho abuelita, muchote"

"Yo también a ti Ed. Dime ¿Tienes familia?"

"Sí, se quedaron en Arendelle, mi papá, mi hermano mayor y yo somos recolectores de hielo, pero en esta época del año, no es un buen negocio que digamos. Así que probé suerte con otros trabajos, les mandé avisar que vivo en la casa en que trabajo"

"Mañana irás por ellos para conocerlos, quisiera que me siguieras visitando y nombrarte como uno de mis herederos"

"¿Heredero yo? Caray, casi no lo creo. Pero el dinero no me interesa si para ello significa que tú te murieras"

"Ay, eres un amor, pero yo ya soy vieja, la muerte forma parte natural de la vida, y con ese dinero podrías armar tu patrimonio para cuando te cases y tengas tus hijos. Y ahora a dormir. Ya basta de emociones por este día"

"Buenas noches abuelita"

Ed se encaminó hacia su habitación.

"No me atreví a decirle que mataron a su verdadero nieto"

Después se puso a saltar en la cama como loco.

"¡Yujú! ¡Mañana veré a mi familia!"

Radiante de alegría, Ed se puso su pijama y después acostado en su cama se dispuso a pasar la mejor de las noches.

"Ahora sí, con la conciencia tranquila voy a dormir como un lirón"

Más tardó en dormirse, que un hombre en salir detrás de las cortinas, el tipo cayó sobre él y le tapó la boca. Ed creyó morirse de angustia al reconocer nada menos que a uno de los hombres que le dieron la maleta.

"Y yo que mandé a descansar a mis santos guardianes" Pensó Ed intentando zafarse.

El chico se revolvió como fiera y logró escapar de las manos de aquel hombre. Abrió rápidamente la puerta en busca de ayuda.

"¡Abuelita, abuelita!"

Pero las manos del hombre rápidamente lo detuvieron.

"¡Cállate idiota!"

Los dientes de Ed, se prendieron con fuerza de aquella mano que le tapaba la boca.

"¡Ayy condenado!" Se quejó el tipo.

Ed corría sin saber por donde escapar, ya que aquel hombre cubría con su cuerpo la puerta. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la ventana.

"Aunque esté muy alto me aviento" Pensó.

Pero se detuvo al reconocer al segundo hombre que entraba por la ventana. Y Ed se horrorizó al sentir el filo de un cuchillo apuntarle.

"Quieto o te mueres" Le dijo el tipo.

"¡Ay señor! ¿Qué van a hacerme?"

"Creíste fácil suplantar al que matamos ¿Verdad?" Dijo el recién llegado.

"Mi familia no es de dinero, nada conseguirán matándome"

"Agárralo Manuel, y vámonos que aquí no realizaremos investigaciones" Dijo el primer tipo.

"No me lleve por favorcito, no me lleve" Suplicó Ed.

Ed quiso llamar de nuevo a la ancianita, pero los tipos se lo impidieron. Entre los dos hombres lo sometieron, y salieron con su carga nuevamente por la ventana.

"Santitos unidos" Pensaba Ed encomendándose una vez más a toda la corte celestial "Vuelvan a organizarse, porque si no, van a verme revolotear con ustedes llevando alitas de querubín"

Al día siguiente, muy temprano antes de que pudieran percatarse de la ausencia de Ed, un fino carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa Goyescos.

"Vayan a abrir, en ese carro llega mi hijo" Exclamó Doña Leonides.

"Si señora" Respondió el portero.

El carruaje entró al jardín y de él bajó un hombre elegantemente vestido.

"Buenos días Gervacio" Dijo el recién llegado saludando cortésmente al sirviente.

"Buenos días patrón" Respondió el portero bajando el equipaje.

"Y José ¿Por qué no vino a abrir? Usualmente es el primero en saludarme"

"José salió anoche señor y no ha regresado"

"Eso si que es raro. Me alegra tanto estar de vuelta, no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que extraño este lugar hasta que estoy de regreso"

"¡Hijito, mi Rubén!" Exclamó la ancianita emocionada.

"¡Madre!" Respondió el hombre abrazándola.

"Que alegría me da verte"

"A mí también madre, no imaginas lo mucho que te extrañé ¿Qué novedades ha habido?"

"Como ya lo habrás notado, esta casa ha vuelto a su esplendor"

"En verdad estoy sorprendido, esta casa está llena de vida, tal como la recuerdo de niño. Pero siéntate por favor que tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo, no te vayas a poner nerviosa"

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó la ancianita tomando asiento.

"Tú sabes que cuando uno prospera, le salen enemigos" Dijo Rubén sentándose a su lado "Y a mi antiguo socio me vi en la necesidad de despedirlo por robo, juró vengarse"

"Eso ya me lo habías contado hijo"

"Por eso madre, cuando te escribí anunciándote que te mandaría a mi hijo Eduardo, cambié de opinión después de mucho pensarlo"

"Que bien"

"Pero mamá ¿No te das cuenta? Tú me escribiste informándome que recibiste a mi hijo y eso me alarmó. Vine rápidamente porque el muchacho al que te refieres es un impostor, quizá un enviado de mis enemigos para causarte algún daño"

"No hijo, te aseguro que no. Resultó un chico muy bueno, que se porta de maravilla conmigo"

"Si se quedó aquí suplantando a mi hijo, lo guía algún fin"

"Él se quedó porque al principio creí que era mi nieto y lo retuve"

"¿Dónde se encuentra ese muchacho? Quiero verlo para hablar con él"

"Ahora duerme, hijo, porque anoche el pobre se llevó un desvelón tremendo. Pero me demostró su honradez devolviéndome el dinero que pidieron por él. Y entre ese chico y sus amigos agarraron a José, nuestro mayordomo, quien resultó ser el secuestrador y fijó un rescate de tres millones"

"¿José? Me rehúso a creerlo"

"Yo al principio no lo creía, pero todo encajaba, en ocasiones me hacía falta dinero, además los secuestradores casualmente pidieron fuera él quien llevara el dinero al sitio indicado, cuando los chicos lo siguieron, desvió su camino hasta su casa, donde tenía prisionero a Ed"

"¿Ves como no me falta razón? Es muchacho se trae algo y permanece aquí para robarte"

"No hijo, en esa cómoda guardé anoche los sacos con las monedas de oro que yo envié para el rescate, él mismo me las devolvió"

"Pero tú no ves madre, esos costales podrían contener sin duda monedas de plomo o bronce"

Rubén se acercó a la cómoda y sacó los costalitos.

"Todo encontraré menos oro"

Pero con asombro comprobó que en realidad las monedas de oro continuaban intactas en cada una de las bolsas.

"En efecto, no tomaron el dinero"

"¿Lo ves? Te digo que Ed es un buen chico, un encanto de muchacho, todo cariño y dulzura"

"Bien, subiré a verlo y que me explique el motivo de su presencia en esta casa"

Rápidamente, el hijo de la señora Goyescos subió la escalera rumbo a la habitación ocupada por Ed. Pero la cama estaba vacía. Una ráfaga de viento le indicó que la ventana estaba abierta.

"Por favor hijo, no vayas a asustar a Ed" Dijo la ancianita entrando.

"Tu maravilloso chico huyó, madre"

"Estará escondido, le gusta jugarme bromas"

"No madre, dejó la ventana abierta y por ahí debió de haber escapado"

"¿Escapar? ¿Y por qué razón?"

"Al percatarse de que yo llegaba, comprendió que lo desenmascararía y huyó"

La viejecita se soltó llorando desconsoladamente.

"Pero mamá ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Ed, me dejó Ed"

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en casa de la señora Goyescos, los muchachos se dirigían hacia ella.

"Ahora sí vamos a sudar para descubrir a los asesinos" Dijo Ostein.

"No sé como vamos a demostrar la inocencia de Ed" Agregó Ken.

"Yo no creo que Ed resista mucho lejos de su familia" Opinó Ostein.

"Cierto, un día de estos bota todo y regresa a casa" Respondió Andy.

De vuelta en la casa Goyescos.

"Pero madre, no me explico tus lágrimas"

"Me enteré que suplantaba a mi nieto, pero lo quiero mucho. Me demostró su afecto y también yo a él. En un principio creyéndolo mi nieto te escribí la carta, pero al correr los días, los sirvientes me denunciaron su raza aria, lo que demostraba que se trataba de un impostor"

"¿Y por qué lo retuviste en esta casa? Le brindaste la oportunidad de que te robara"

"Te equivocas, me convencí de su honradez porque le enseñé los lugares secretos en donde guardo el dinero y jamás tomó nada. Además derrocha ternura y simpatía, el tiempo que ha vivido aquí lo pasé riendo con sus ocurrencias y eso significó para mí renacer a la alegría"

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el portero.

"Señora, llegaron los amigos del joven Ed"

"Que pasen" Dijo la ancianita. "El cielo los mandó porque ellos me dirán donde se encuentra Ed"

"Pues ahora se les aparecerá el diablo a esos muchachos, porque voy a sacarles la verdad de todo" Dijo su hijo.

Ajenos a todo esto, los tres muchachos entraron sonrientes.

"Buenos días señora" Dijo Ken.

"¿Descansó anoche?" Preguntó Andy.

"Que gusto me da que vengan"

"Y a nosotros visitarla señora" Respondió Ken.

"¿Y el holgazán de Ed? No será difícil de creer todavía esté durmiendo" Dijo el elegido.

"No lo consienta señora, porque después no lo aguantará"

"Con que ustedes conocen al tal Ed" Dijo Rubén y los chicos lo miraron desconcertados.

"Perdonen mi distracción, pero olvidé presentarlos, mi hijo Rubén, papá de Ed" Dijo Doña Leonides.

"Ay chispas" Exclamó Ken.

Y sus dos compañeros también miraron al hombre azorados.

"Creo que es hora de hacer mutis" Susurró Ostein entre dientes "Buenos señora, nos marchamos porque vamos a retratar al monstruo del lago Ness"

"Otro día vendremos con calma" Agregó Ken.

"Se equivocan jovencitos, de aquí no sale nadie" Dijo Rubén impidiéndoles el paso.

Ken recordó su papel de amigo de Ed en España y lleno de nerviosidad empezó a hablar.

"Señor, yo le puedo explicar, nosotros estudiamos con su hijo en la escuela allá en España"

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó Rubén con sarcasmo.

"Sí, y déjeme decirle que tiene usted un hijo sumamente brillante" Agregó Ostein lambisconamente.

"Pues deben saber que mi hijo jamás asistió a una escuela, siempre estudió con maestros particulares"

"Ups… debe haber una confusión…y…ehm.." Tartamudeó Ken.

"Ya no des más explicaciones y vámonos" Le dijo en voz baja el vago.

"¿Vámonos? ¿Y por donde?" Replicó Ken entre dientes.

"No saldrán de aquí hasta si no me explican por qué al amigo de ustedes se le ocurrió hacerse pasar por mi hijo en esta casa" Les advirtió.

Los tres muchachos se miraron entre sí sin saber que contestar.

"Si no confiesan, los llevaré ante la policía, porque su amigo usurpó el lugar de mi hijo, y sin duda lo mueve alguna mala intención"

"Momento, momento, vámonos calmando" Dijo Ostein "Creo que lo mejor será traer a Ed y que él mismo le explique, ya verá lo fúnebre de la historia"

"Pues da la casualidad que su amigo no amaneció en su cama"

"¡Santo cielo!" Exclamó Ken

"¡Lo volvieron a plagiar!" Agregó Andy.

"¡Chispas!" Terció Ostein.

"Ahora sí lo van a matar" Exclamó Ken angustiado.

"¡Vámonos a buscarlo!" Agregó Andy.

"No entiendo de lo que hablan" Dijo Rubén "Pero si su amigo escapó, ustedes responderán por todo"

"Hijitos, explíquense claramente" Dijo Doña Leonides "Ed me confesó anoche que ocupó el lugar de mi nieto, aunque yo lo sabía desde antes"

"Pues mire usted, tal parece que al hijo del señor le sucedió un accidente" Explicó Ostein.

"¡Y un accidente espantoso!" Exclamó Andy.

"Mejor no se lo digan" Sugirió Ken.

"Mienten, a mi hijo lo dejé sano y salvo en un lugar seguro cuando partí hacia acá hace una semana después de que me llegó una carta alarmante de mi madre en la que me decía que había recibido a mi hijo en su casa, cuando yo ya había desistido de mis planes de enviarlo una temporada a vivir con ella porque no quise enviarlo solo"

"Entonces ¿A quién mataron?" Preguntó Andy rascándose la cabeza desconcertado.

"Dijo Ed que todo venía dentro de una maleta" Agregó Ostein igual de confundido.

"Cuando Ed nos lo contó casi se vomita de recordar cuando abrió la maleta" Terció Ken.

"No entiendo, explíquenme bien" Dijo Rubén.

Los tres muchachos a ambos la triste y macabra aventura de Ed.

"Cuando Ed descubrió la ropa ensangrentada y las pertenencias, prefirió suplantar a su hijo por temor que lo culparan del crimen" Explicó Andy.

"¡Dios mío, que terrible historia!" Exclamó Doña Leonides.

"Pero si el amigo de ustedes era inocente ¿Por qué huyó esta mañana?" Quiso saber su hijo.

"¡No huyó! ¡Se lo llevaron!" Explicó Ostein.

"Oh no, mi muchachito corre peligro, haz algo Rubén" Exclamó la ancianita.

"Pues lo único que procede es avisar a la policía"

"Yo sabía donde vivían esos tipos, pero los condenados ya se mudaron" Dijo el vago.

"Por favor señor, actúe como lo crea conveniente, pero no permitamos que maten a nuestro amigo" Suplicó Ken.

En una casa de campo, a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, Ed se sentía triste y derrotado sentado sobre un banco.

"Ay Dios santito, ya me parezco a la moneda falsa, que pasa de mano en mano y ninguno se la queda"

En la habitación contigua, los dos malhechores conversaban.

"El muchacho asegura que no le contó a nadie lo que descubrió dentro de la maleta"

"Con razón la prensa no mencionó el asunto, ni la policía nos busca"

"De todas maneras, veo conveniente eliminar a ese chamaco"

"A mí me da lástima, no nos debe nada"

"Pero piensa que si algún día queda libre, contará todo a la policía y se lanzaran como perros sobre nosotros"

"La anciana con la que vivía le tomó cariño y lo cree su nieto, arranquémosle un buen rescate por él"

"Bien pensado, después de recoger el dinero, liquidamos al chamaco"

"Bueno, por ahora esperemos unos días, porque se nos atraviesa el asunto del banco, que nos interesa más"

"Y mientras nosotros preparamos el golpe ¿Quién vigilará al chamaco?"

"Dejaremos al _manotas_, él sólo sirve para cuidar a un niño"

"De acuerdo, el torpe de el _manotas_ únicamente sabe ejecutar lo que le decimos ¡Llámalo!"

El _Manotas_, era feo, fuerte, grande y con cierto grado de retraso mental.

"_Manotas_, te quedarás aquí cuidando al chamaco" Dijo uno de los tipos.

"¿A dónde van?"

"Vamos a ultimar lo del asalto al banco y después te recogeremos"

"Yo quiero acompañarlos"

"No _Manotas_, tú te quedarás a echarle un ojo al muchacho, ya nos acompañarás después"

"Como te fascinan las manzanas" Dijo el otro tipo apareciendo con una canasta "Aquí te dejo todas estas, y convídale al chamaco, no vaya a morirse de hambre y no podamos cobrar el rescate"

"Hasta la vista _Manotas_, volveremos al caer la noche"

"Cuida del chico"

Montando finos caballos, los hombres se alejaron de la casa de campo.

"Ya se largaron los condenados" Pensó Ed mirando por la ventana "Pero me dejaron con el grandote y tonto, por fin podré respirar tranquilo"

Ed se atrevió a abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación donde el manotas comía una manzana. El hombre se volvió lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

"Ay chispas, que feo mira"

Venciendo su miedo Ed se acercó a él sonriente.

"Hola señor"

Con un movimiento brusco, el manotas puso un cuchillo sobre el cuello de Ed.

Ed se horrorizó ante la amenaza del tipo de matarlo, pero decidió hacerse el simpático para intentar calmarlo.

"Primero te cortaré la cabeza para que no me estorbe la cáscara. Así como lo hago con esta manzana ¿Ves?" Dijo el manotas dándole una demostración.

"Ay no le haga ¿Qué va a decir Angelita si llego a nuestra primera cita muerto o rapado como usted me va a dejar?" Dijo Ed fingiendo una sonrisa a pesar del pánico.

Una estruendosa carcajada retumbó por el lugar.

"Ja ja j aja, eres un niñito muy gracioso" Rio el manotas.

"Y usted un gigante simpaticudo"

Después de aquella risa, el manotas recobró su seriedad y continuó pelando manzanas.

"Nos dejaron abandonados ¿Verdad?" Dijo Ed "Pero total, no importa porque usted me cae re bien. Esta casita de campo es muy bonita, le entra un solo como para asolearse como lagartija. Además se portan bien conmigo"

Después de un día entero de no probar alimentos, a Ed se le iban los ojos tras aquellas manzanas que devoraba el hombre apetitosamente.

"¿Por qué darán calambres atrás de las orejas? ¿Qué tal sabe la manzana?"

Como el hombre no contestó, Ed se atrevió a estirar una de sus manos hacia las manzanas mientras se relamía.

Pero muy pronto se arrepintió al sentir un fuerte manotazo.

"Ay chispas, me pegó fuerte"

"Te dije que no las tocaras"

"Sólo quería tenerlas porque parecen de cera, pero me topé con su manota"

Ed decidió no tentar a su suerte y cambió el tema.

"Como extraño a mi mamá, me ataca una nostalgia agudísima por no verla ¿usted tiene mamá?"

"No"

"Que terrible no tenerla"

"¿Para qué la querría ahora? Solo me estorbaría"

"Ay, no le diga estorbo a su mamá porque Diosito lo puede castigar"

"¿Tú si tienes mamá?"

"Yo sí, algo gruñona, pero no la cambiaría por ninguna otra. Las mamás son indispensables en esta vida, los niños que no las tienen sufren mucho, eso me recuerda la historia de Periquín"

"Sí, es una historia triste"

"¿Muy triste?"

"Tristísima ¿Quiere oírla?"

"Sí"

Y Ed para ganarse la simpatía de aquel hombre comenzó con su relato inventado.

_"Esta es la historia de Periquín, un niño al que perseguía la mala suerte, pues su papá se murió cuando él nació, vivía con su mamá, ella trabaja en una fábrica, pero eran muy pobres, un día su mamá se enferma y no tienen dinero para comprar las medicinas. Así que Periquín trata de llevar un reloj roto a un empeño, pero no le dan nada de dinero, él se pone muy triste, pero desesperado, en un descuido del dueño de la cas de empeño, se roba un fajo de billetes que había sobre el mostrador y compra las medicinas para su mamá, pero cuando llega a su casa, ésta ya se había muerto. Periquín llora mucho, mucho, pero en eso llega la policía y lo arresta por haber robado el dinero y sin escuchar sus explicaciones, lo meten a la cárcel, donde pasa hambre y tiene miedo, recibe maltratos por parte de los guardias y los otros presos. Así que una noche le pide a su mamá que mejor se lo lleve con ella y al levantar la vista ahí estaba su mamá bonita y radiante y se van juntos al cielo, donde ya no había penas, ni hambre ni enfermedades, donde todos eran jóvenes y felices"_

Para cuando Ed terminó su relato, tanto él como el manotas lloraban a lágrima viva.

"Que historia tan triste, pobre Periquín. Pero si las medicinas eran para salvar a su mamá ¿Por qué lo metieron preso?"

"Porque en ocasiones la policía no entiende de razones y sólo quiere aplicar todo el peso de la ley"

"¿Y las cárceles son muy feas?"

"Mucho, a los presos los ponen a hacer trabajos muy pesados y peligrosos, y los azotan con unos látigos"

"Eso suena espantoso"

"Pero descuida, a las cárceles van sólo los tipos malos, tú me pareces más bien uno de los buenos"

"Oh sí, ya verás que voy a ser bueno ¿Tienes hambre? Te regalo mis manzanas"

"Eso sí que es bondad, porque ya veía doble de hambre"

"Yo no quiero ir a la cárcel nunca"

"Descuida, si eres bueno no irás. Pero esos tipos que me robaron si que son muy malos ¿Por qué los ayudas?"

"Porque son mis amigos"

"No creo que lo sean, yo pienso que sólo te están utilizando"

"¿Dices que no son mis amigos? Pero me dan techo y comida y eso es lo que los amigos hacen"

"Bueno sí, pero también los amigos ayudan a seguir el camino de la rectitud"

"¿Rectitud?"

"Sí, ya sabes, vivir del lado de la ley, no robar, no matar"

"¿Y si uno sigue ese camino de la rectitud no va a la cárcel?"

"No, y cuando te mueres de viejito vas al cielo"

"Yo quiero ir al cielo"

"Si cambias de vida y te conviertes en un hombre honrado lo harás, espero que con esta plática haya salvado tu alma para Dios, dice la biblia que los ángeles en el cielo se alegran por un solo pecador que se arrepiente"

Después de un rato de charlar, Ed se ganó su confianza.

"Creo que me siento un poco entumido, haré mis estiramientos"

"¿Estiramientos?"

"Sí, mis estiramientos matutinos, primero comenzaré parándome de manos" Dijo Ed uniendo la acción a la palabra.

"Que gracioso eres, yo también quiero intentarlo"

El corpulento hombre intentó varias veces sin éxito y Ed le ayudaba.

"Chispas, estás muy pesado"

"Creo que lo logré ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien amiguito?"

"Perfectamente bien...uf" Se quejaba Ed deteniéndolo. "¿Qué tal un juego para pasar el rato?·"

"Me gustan mucho los juegos"

"Juguemos a las escondidas, yo cuento hasta el cien y tú te esconderás"

"Está bien, ji ji ji"

"Uno...dos...tres..."

Al terminar de contar, Ed se volvió sólo para encontrar al grandulón pésimamente escondido dentro de un barril, del cual sobresalía su cabeza y hombros.

"Vaya, me pregunto ¿Dónde se habrá metido el grandulón?" Dijo Ed siguiendo el juego.

"Ji ji ji ji"

"Se escondió mejor de lo que creí"

"No me encontrarás ni en un millón de años"

Ed fingió buscar por todas partes.

"Oh manotas ahí estabas, no te había visto"

"Es que me escondí muy bien"

"Y vaya que lo hiciste, ahora es mi turno, tú cuenta y yo me esconderé"

"Está bien" Dijo el hombre cubriendo sus ojos y apoyándose en la pared. "Uno...dos... tres...hum...cuatro..."

Al ver que el truco había funcionado, Ed avanzando de puntillas se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola y saliendo al jardín.

Al ver que el manotas no lo seguía, el chico corrió a toda velocidad mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando y suspirando aliviado al ver no ver señales del fornido hombre, y no paró hasta que llegó a un camino, donde para su suerte pasaba un cochero que accedió a llevarlo.

Algunas horas después Ed llegaba corriendo jadeante a casa de la ancianita, donde se sorprendió al encontrar a varios oficiales de policía, guardias y sus amigos.

"¡Muchachos, volví!"

"¡Ed!" Exclamaron los tres abrazándolo.

"Creí que te habíamos perdido" Exclamó Ken.

"¿Te dejaron ir?" Quiso saber Andy.

"Ningún me dejaron, yo me les juyí"

"¿Fueron los tipos del estación de trenes?"

"Exacto, ni más ni menos ese par de renacuajos"

"Descuida Ed, la policía está en el caso"

"Bueno señores, ustedes se quedan en su casa y yo me voy con mi familia, _sayonara_" Dijo Ed

"Un momento jovencito, queda usted detenido como presunto homicida, suplantador de persona y violador de las leyes sobre inhumaciones"

"¡Ah chispas!"

Sin tiempo que perder, Ed corrió a buscar refugio con la ancianita.

"¡Abue, abue, abue, sálvame!"

"¿Qué le hacen a mi niño?"

"Como no pueden dar con los bandidos, ya me echaron el ojo porque me ven chico"

"Entiende Ed, no te quieren causar daño" Explicó Andy "Ya mi mamá está ayudándote, están aquí también oficiales de Arendelle, nadie te hará nada, pero tú debes ayudar a la policía a aprehender a los criminales"

"Bueno, si los ayudo ¿Me dejan ir con mi familia? Porque francamente ya los extraño mucho"

"Si Ed, si demostramos la verdad de lo que dices quedarás libre" Explicó Ken.

"En cambio si te quedas callado irás a prisión" Agregó Ostein.

"Les creeré de nuevo y a ver que pasa"

Sintiéndose el hombre más importante del mundo, Ed relató lo sucedido.

"No voy a negar que la maleta estaba pesada, pero en cuestión de fuerza, no me quedo atrás"

"Deja de presumir y ve al grano" Dijo Andy.

"Primero enterré la maleta, luego me llevó el mayordomo, luego mandé a los santos a tomar un descanso y zas, que llegan los criminales"

"Prácticamente no entendemos nada" Dijo un oficial.

"Así es este zonzo de enredoso para contar las cosas" Gruñó Ostein.

"¿Qué no lo ven clarísimo?" Preguntó Ed desconcertado.

"Lo importante es que digas donde están los bandidos" Opinó Andy.

"Sepa Dios…Recuerdo una casa de campo bastante bonita y soleada"

"¿Pero cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" Quiso saber Ken.

"Con un cochero muy simpático"

Al fin, Ed logró relatar su aventura.

"Me le escapé al manotas y por eso llegué aquí sano y salvo"

"Según lo que cuentas y el hecho de que pase cerca la vía del tren, deduzco que es por el camino real" Dijo uno de los oficiales.

"Exacto, agregó otro"

"Si este niño oyó que planean robar un banco, debemos apresurarnos" Dijo el comandante.

"Vámonos pronto" Dijo otro oficial.

"Adiosito, que les vaya bien" Dijo Ed despreocupadamente.

"Tú vienes con nosotros muchacho" Dijo el comandante.

"¿Qué yo qué?"

"Si Ed va también vamos nosotros" Dijo Ken.

"Exacto, sin mis amigos yo no doy ni un paso"

"Bueno, bueno, vamos" Dijo el oficial.

Más tarde se hallaban en la casa de campo.

"Allá está mi amigo el manotas" Dijo Ed al verlo sentado en la terraza "Hey manotas yuju"

Al escuchar el grito de Ed, el manotas se puso de pie lleno de entusiasmo.

"¡Yujú!" Le respondió.

Pero al darse cuenta de que a Ed lo acompañaba la policía, el hombre desapareció del balcón.

"Te lo dije, ahora ofrecerá resistencia" Dijo un oficial a sus compañeros.

"Hay que rodear la casa para impedir que escape" Dijo el comandante "Si trata de huir, disparen"

"Señor oficial, por favorcito, no vayan a matar al manotas, resultó ser un buen amigo"

"Y un buen criminal también"

"Él sólo sigue las órdenes que mandan los de arriba"

"Ya pagará sus culpas"

Rodeando la casa, los oficiales se acercaron poco a poco ante la angustia de Ed. Sin pensar las cosas, Ed corrió bloqueando la salida.

"¡Un momento señores!"

"Quítate de ahí muchacho, que es peligroso"

"Retírense, yo entraré por el manotas y se los traeré, pero no disparen"

"No Ed, comprende que te las verás con un criminal" Dijo Ken.

"No juegues al valiente" Agregó Ostein.

"Yo sólo sé que el manotas es mi amigo"

"Retírate, porque si el hombre sale dispararemos" Dijo el comandante.

"Convenzan a su amigo de que se quite de ahí" Dijo uno de los oficiales.

"Probaremos, pero es muy necio" Dijo Ostein.

"Yo voy por él" Agregó Ken. "Ed por favor comprende que le estorbas a la policía"

"Yo sólo sé que él me dio sus manotas de amigo y no dejaré que lo maten"

"No te corresponde defenderlo"

"¿No me defenderías tú a mí si me revolcara en el lodazal de la vida como un vil ladrón?"

"Pero que comparaciones, tú eres mi amigo"

"El manotas lo es para mí, la amistad no se pesa como en la tienda, sino que entregas el corazón completito"

Ante las palabras de Ed, Ken regresó convencido.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó el comandante.

"No disparen, yo entraré por el manotas y se los traeré aquí"

"Cuídate muchacho, y no te confíes"

Todos guardaron silencio al ver como Ed muy tranquilo abría la puerta y entraba en la casa.

"Ay Dios santo, presiento que nos vamos a quedar sin amigo" Se lamentó Ostein.

Ed entró en la casa con bastante miedo, no sabía como lo recibiría el manotas en su retraso mental.

"Donde me desconozca me da matarile" Pensaba "¡Yuju, manotas! ¿Dónde te metiste?"

En la misma forma que cuando jugaron a las escondidas, el hombre se hallaba mal oculto dentro de un barril.

"Santo ángel de mi guarda, échame un vistazo para que el manotas no me estrangule"

Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario a lo que Ed esperaba, pues el hombre temblaba de miedo.

"¡Yujuy, manotas sal de ahí!"

"Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. La policía llegó contigo y me va a matar"

"Esperan afuera manotas y no pasará nada si sales conmigo"

El hombre salió del barril mirando a su alrededor con verdadero miedo.

"Que no disparen niño, que no disparen. Tú me dijiste que jugaríamos a las escondidas y te fuiste a buscar a la policía"

Ed se sintió culpable ante las palabras del hombre.

"Yo no los busqué, ellos se me pegaron"

"No me dejes niño, no me dejes" Dijo el hombre abrazándose a él

"No manotas, yo te protegeré" Respondió Ed conmovido y ambos lloraron. "Si tuvieras una mamá como la mía, no sufrirías aquí"

"Se me murió como al niño de tu cuento. "Yo no la molesté para que se fuera, me dejó muy chico"

"Pues piensa en ella y desde el cielo vendrá a ayudarte"

"¿Tú crees que todita muerta podrá salvarme?"

"Te lo aseguro. Ahora ven conmigo, la policía no te hará daño, sólo diles la verdad"

"Que no me maten niño, que no me maten"

En el exterior de la casa todos aguardaban con nerviosismo.

"Si su amigo no sale en cinco minutos entraremos a buscarlo" Dijo el comandante.

"Me late que el manotas ya se escabechó al pobre Ed" Dijo Ostein.

"No le hagas" Agregó Ken.

"Yo entraré por él" Dijo Andy.

Pero ante el asombro de todos, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Ed, que traía de la mano al fuerte y corpulento criminal.

"No disparen, el manotas se entrega por su propia voluntad y contará todo" Dijo Ed.

"Todos apuntan con su pistola" Dijo asustado el manotas.

"Suelten las armas y acérquense, mi amigo no los atacará"

"Ese muchacho dice tonterías" Dijo un oficial al comandante "Supongo que no le prestará atención"

"Tiren las armas" Respondió su superior.

"¿Qué dice usted?" Preguntó otro oficial desconcertado.

"Ese muchacho nos demuestra que se puede lograr más con la razón que con las armas ¡Obedezcan!"

Todos los policías arrojaron sus pistolas a distancia y el manotas se calmó.

"¿A qué salieron tus compañeros?" Preguntó el comandante.

"¿Es cierto que planean robar un banco?" Agregó otro.

"¿Cuál banco?" Terció otro.

"No me lo ataranten con tantas preguntas" Intervino Ed "Hagan fila para preguntar de uno en uno"

"Se fueron a robar un banco, pero no sé cual" Respondió el manotas "A mí nunca me dicen nada, sólo me quieren por mi fuerza"

"Me lo desprecian mucho esos condenados" Opinó Ed.

"¿A qué hora regresarán?" Quiso saber el comandante.

"Dijeron que nos veríamos por la noche"

En un pueblo cercano al lugar festejaban al Santo Patrono y comenzaron a disparar cohetes al cielo, cuyo estallido alarmó al manotas quien los confundió con balazos.

"No te asustes, son cohetes"

Sin escuchar a Ed, el hombre se echó a correr hacia las vías del tren.

"¡Se nos escapa!" Gritó un oficial.

"Tomen sus armas" Ordenó el comandante.

"¡No disparen señores, no vayan a matarlo, yo le di mi palabra!" Exclamó Ed interponiéndose angustiado.

En ese instante repararon en la locomotora que se aproximaba saliendo de detrás de una colina, y sin que nadie pudiera arrojó al manotas por el aire y dejándolo tirado al lado de la vía. Ante esto, Ed echó a correr hacia él.

"¡Manotas, manotas!"

"El tren le destrozó las piernas" Dijo un oficial revisándolo.

"Y creo que lo mató" Agregó el comandante.

Pero el hombre abrió los ojos buscando a Ed entre aquellos rostros que lo rodeaban. Con a cara llena de lágrimas Ed se acercó.

"Manotas aquí estoy"

"Tenías razón, mi mamá me salvó"

"Pues no creo que te sirva de mucho, porque mira como te quedaron tus piernas rotas"

"Todo sea con tal de no caer en la cárcel… ella vino por mí… cuida a tu mamá porque la necesitamos mucho en la vida…"

La cabeza del hombre cayó pesadamente, ante la angustia de Ed.

"¡Ya se desmayó… traigan un médico.. manotas despierta!"

"No muchacho, este hombre acaba de morir" Dijo el comandante.

"Ante la muerte, nada vale la fuerza" Agregó otro oficial.

"Su mamá vino por él" Sollozó Ed estremeciendo a sus tres amigos.

"Ya no llores viejo" Dijo Ostein colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

"Piensa que está en un lugar mejor" Agregó Ken haciendo lo mismo.

"Y yo traje a la policía" Se lamentó Ed.

"No te lo reproches Ed, hiciste lo correcto, ahora la policía está muy cerca de capturar a los bandidos, de no ser por ti, habrían seguido sus vidas de criminales lastimando a más personas" Agregó Andy uniéndose a las muestras de apoyo a su amigo"

"Ya pueden irse chicos, nosotros esperaremos el regreso de los otros, que traerán un buen botín" Dijo el comandante.

"Esos si pagarán por sus crímenes"

"Ahora ponte contento Ed, que ya vas a poder regresar con tu familia"

"¿Con mi familia?"

Ante el desconcierto de sus amigos, Ed se echó a correr.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Ken.

"Con mi familia, hace días que no los veo"

"Pero no seas bruto, estamos muy lejos para que regreses a pie" Le gritó Ostein.

"Sí ¿Verdad?" Dijo Ed volviendo.

"Además supongo que no planeas irte sin despedirte antes de la señora Goyescos que tan bien te trató" Dijo Andy.

"Cierto, no puedes irte así nomás" Agregó Ken.

Más tarde, la despedida de Ed y la ancianita se humedeció con tristes lágrimas.

"¿Me perdonas por el engaño de pasar por tu nieto?"

"Sí hijito, bendigo ese momento"

"Créeme que me alegro de que tu nietecito se encuentre vivito y coleando, ya verás que pronto vendrá a darte lata"

"Ya me dijo Rubén que traerá a Eduardo a visitarme muy seguido y pasarán una temporada aquí conmigo, pero el cariño que despertaste en mí no lo podré olvidar"

"Yo quisiera quedarme abuelita, pero mi vida ya está hecha allá y extraño mucho a mi familia"

"Me aceptarías darles una ayuda económica"

"Gracias abuelita, pero no. Yo no soy ningún interesado y me voy de esta casa como vine, con las manos vacías, pero muy honradas"

"¿Vendrán seguido a visitarme?"

"Te lo prometo abuelita"

"Voy a darte la bendición, que aunque no provenga de tu abuela, nunca estorba si procede de una anciana"

Con mucho fervor, Ed recibió aquella bendición.

"¿Este es el muchacho que hay que incluir en el testamento?" Preguntó el anciano abogado de la abuelita entrando en compañía de un notario.

"Si George este es, se llama Edvin Rudi"

"Edvin…Rudi…" Repitió el hombre apuntándolo en el documento.

"Entonces ¿Si iba en serio lo de ser heredero?" Preguntó Ed.

"Si hijo" Respondió la ancianita.

"Pero ya te dije que no me mueve el vil interés"

"Y eso merece un premio, has hecho tanto por mí, que si puedo dejarte una ayuda para que construyas tu patrimonio en un futuro, moriré tranquila"

"Gracias abuelita, no te hubieras molestado"

"Y entonces tachamos al mayordomo ¿Verdad?" Preguntó George.

"Así es George, y uno cree conocer a las personas"

El abogado procedió a tacharlo, y tanto George, como Doña Leonides y el notario firmaron aquel documento.

"¿Ya listo Ed? Voy a llevarte a tu casa" Dijo Rubén.

"No se moleste, yo puedo irme con mis amigazos"

"A todos los llevaré a todos"

"Adiós abuelita, hasta pronto"

"Adiós Ed"

"Aquí le dejo el domicilio donde puede encontrarme si necesita algo" Dijo Ed entregándole un papel "Estoy a sus órdenes para lo que sea, menos para cargar ninguna clase de maleta"

"Excelente, y no olvides que serás nuestro surtidor oficial de hielo"

"No lo olvido, en cuanto comience la temporada le traeré el bloque más bonito y grandote que encuentre"

Más tarde Ed muy contento reconocía las calles de su ciudad natal, mientras viajaba en el fino carruaje propiedad de Rubén.

"¡Genial, ya casi llegamos! Caray, nunca olvidaré esta aventura"

"Te entregaré con tus padres y les explicaré todo"

"Muchas gracias señor, porque no estoy seguro si me creyeran a mí"

"Entonces ¿No hubo muerto?" Preguntó Ken.

"No, mi antiguo socio contrató a esos tipos para que le ayudaran a cometer su venganza, pero al no conseguirlo porque tomé medidas minuciosas, montaron todo el contenido de la petaca con objetos robados y sangre de vaca, esperaban que el caso se hiciera público y así poder cobrar el dinero. Ahora que la policía los agarró confesaron y mi ex socio se encuentra preso por conspiración e intento de homicidio" Explicó Ruben.

"Bien dicen que el crimen no paga" Dijo Andy.

"Creo que esta va a ser una gran historia para contarles a mis hijo algún día" Opinó Ed.

"Por cierto Ed, le contaste a la policía que esos bandidos te prometieron pagarte más dinero por entregar la maleta ¿Cierto?"

"Si señor, pero los sinvergüenzas me estafaron"

"Pues como me gustan las cosas justas aquí tienes, que bien te lo mereces por haberle proporcionado a mi madre tanta felicidad" Dijo entregándole un fajo de billetes.

"¡Dos mil coronas! Chispas, esto es demasiado dinero, no puedo aceptarlo"

"Por favor hazlo, después de todo lo que hiciste y pasaste por nosotros, es lo menos que podemos hacer, no me ofendas rechazándolo"

"Acéptalo viejo, no seas orgulloso" Dijo Ostein.

"Muy bien, pero conste que lo hago sólo por no ofenderlo" Dijo Ed tomándolo. "Esa es mi casa, por fin regresé…" Exclamó el chico bajando del carruaje "¡Mamá.. papá… Roderick…Manny!" Gritó llamando a su familia.

"Es un muchacho muy simpático" Dijo Rubén mientras bajaba del carruaje.

"Ed regresó" Dijo Roderick a sus padres.

"¡Roderick!" Gritó Ed.

"¡Ed!" Respondió su hermano abrazándolo.

"Oh hermano cuanto los extrañé"

"También nosotros, te buscamos por todas partes ¿Dónde rayos estabas? No tuve a quien molestar en todo este tiempo"

"Bueno, es una larga historia"

"¡Ed!" Exclamaron los señores Rudi corriendo a abrazarlo.

"¡Mamá, papá!" Exclamó Ed dejándose mimar.

"¡Ed regresaste!" Gritó su hermanito Manny uniéndose al abrazo grupal.

"La familia está completa otra vez" Dijo el señor Rudi.

"Ahora sí nos vas a explicar" Dijo la señora jalándolo de la oreja "Ouch, que forma de recompensar a un héroe de mi categoría"

"Espere señora, yo le explicaré lo sucedido" Intervino Rubén.

Momentos después todos escuchaban la peligrosa aventura de Ed.

"Chispas, si lo leo en una novela policiaca no lo creo" Exclamó Roderick.

"Oh ¿Mi pobre bebé estuvo en semejante peligro?" Exclamó la madre de Ed estrujándolo.

"Si mami, tuve mucho miedo, pero al final todo salió bien y los malos están en la cárcel"

"Fuiste muy valiente Ed" Dijo su padre "Un digno hijo de la familia Rudi"

"Gracias papá"

"Sí Ed, papá tiene razón, eso fue impresionante" Dijo Roderick.

"Gracias, gracias, no más aplausos, todos son muy amables" Rio Ed.

"¿Quién lo diría? Mi enclenque y debilucho hermanito menor viéndoselas cara a cara con esos rufianes" Agregó su hermano mayor.

"Ya decía yo que la parte insultante había hecho falta en ese cumplido" Replicó Ed.

"Bueno señores, me despido" Dijo Rubén "No sin antes felicitarlos por el ejemplar hijo que tienen, y mencionarles que mi madre lo ha incluido como heredero en su testamento"

"¿Heredero?" Preguntaron los padres de Ed y Roderick.

"Así es, para que en el futuro compre una casa, o lo que él quiera que lo haga muy feliz a él y a su familia"

Rubén se despidió y se retiró.

"Tal vez ahora que soy heredero me tratarás con más respeto, Roderick" Dijo Ed cruzándose de brazos.

"Hey, claro que voy a ser más amable contigo. Por cierto Ed ¿Qué tal el clima allá abajo? ¿Hablaste con las hormigas recientemente?"

"Yo te daré hormigas" Gruñó Ed trenzándose a manotazos con su hermano.

"Si se van a matar háganlo afuera, porque acabo de limpiar" Gritó la señora Rudi.

"Ayyy, mami, me pegaron" Lloriqueó Manny a quien le habían pegado por error.

"¡Miren lo que hicieron! ¡Ya lastimaron a su hermano!" Gruñó la señora consolando a Manny.

"Adiós a la tranquilidad" Suspiró el Sr. Rudi.

Una vez que la juguetona pelea terminó.

"Creo que haber resuelto este embrollo amerita una gran celebración, propongo una tarde de diversión en mi casa con bebidas carbonatadas y mucha comida" Sugirió Andy.

"Hey suena, bien, debemos celebrar que la pandilla se encuentra reunida otra vez" Dijo Ostein.

"¿No vienes Ed?" Preguntó Ken al ver que el menor de sus amigos no los seguía.

"Gracias, pero si no tienen problema, ya tuve suficiente atención durante los últimos días" Dijo Ed cansado.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? NO SOY TAN MALA PARA MATAR AL VERDADERO NIETO DE LA SEÑORA GOYESCOS.**

**EN ESTOS ULTIMOS CAPÍTULOS HICIERON FALTA LA SABIONDA, ASÍ COMO ELSA Y HANS ¿NO CREEN?**

**LOS VERÉ LA PRÓXIMA.**


	72. Chapter 72

**HOLA A TODOS! PORFIN CONCLUÍ DE MANERA EXITOSA EL SEMESTRE Y ME DI TIEMPO DE POR FIN TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO, PARA EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR Y ESTE ME INSPIRÉ EN LA HISTORIETA MEMIN PINGUIN DE YOLANDA VARGAS DULCHÉ A MANERA DE HOMENAJE Y NO DE PLAGIO DE SU OBRA.**

**ALARZAM: YA VERÁS QUE SEGUIRÉ DANDO MÁS PROTAGONISMO A LOS OTROS PERSONAJES.**** AUN NO TENGO PLANEADO EXACTAMENTE CÓMO SERÁ CON LAS DEMAS PAREJAS, PERO CONFORME AVANCE LA HISTORIA IRÁ FLORECIENDO SU RELACIÓN Y YA VERÁS QUE SI CONOCERÁN A FRANKESTEIN Y A MOANA.**

**GUEST: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, OJALÁ SIGAS OPINANDO, YA VERÁS QUE HABRÁ MÁS DE ANDY Y SU PANDILLA RESOLVIENDO MÁS MISTERIOS.**

**LADY RAIN: HELENA YA ES MIEMBRO NO OFICIAL DE LA PANDILLA Y YA VERÁS COMO CHICAS COMO ELLI, KRISTY Y BIRGIT SERÁN PARTE DE LAS AVENTURAS COTIDIANAS DE LA PANDILLA DE LOS BRAVOS VIKINGOS Y EN CUANTO A TU IDEA DE LO OSTEIN Y LA CHICA VOY A PENSAR SOBRE INCLUIRLA Y YA VERÁS COMO RALPH SALDRÁ MÁS ADELANTE.**

**ELSY19122013: ESTARÉ ESPERANDO TUS DIBUJOS Y QUE BUENO QUE SIEMPRE SI TE ANIMASTE A ESCRIBIR**

**EL LEGENDARIO: YA VERÁS QUE TRATARÉ DE INCLUIR A ESTE NUEVO PERSONAJE Y PROXIMAMENTE VERÁS A ELSA CONTRA EVILSA ¿QUÉ TAL? Y SI, ESTÁ MUY BUENO ESE FIC "DEL LOBO" LO LEÍ HACE UN TIEMPO Y EN CUANTO A SOFIA, CREO QUE SI LA PONDRÉ, PUEDE SER UNA AMIGA PARA LA SABIONDA.**

**JOAN: CLARO QUE SI TE INCLUIRÉ EN EL FIC, YA VERÁS COMO TIENES PARTICIPACIÓN MÁS ADELANTE Y QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE QUE LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES TENGAN SUS PROPIAS AVENTURAS. CLARO QUE TE DARÉ CONSEJOS, CUANDO GUSTES.**

**SAMANTHA: YO TAMBIÉN SOY FAN DE SHERLOCK, ME GUSTAN LAS PELÍCULAS Y LOS PROGRAMAS Y ESTOY PENSANDO EN INCLUIR ESAS AVENTURAS EN EL FIC, A VER QUÉ LES PARECEN.**

**LORDE: BIENVENIDO, ESPERO QUE EL FIC SEA DE TU AGRADO. NO HE OIDO A LA CANTANTE LORDE, PERO BUSCARÉ SU MUSICA A VER QUÉ TAL Y SI, YA VERÁS COMO LOS DEMÁS TENDRÁN SUS PROPIAS AVENTURAS.**

**MADAMEPURPLEFAN: QUE BUENO QUE TUS AMIGOS NO TE HAN LLEVADO POR EL MAL CAMINO, SI CON ANDY ES DIFERENTE, NO QUIERE SENTIRSE EXCLUIDO Y ADEMÁS COMO OSTEIN ES EL MAYOR TODOS LO TIENEN EN MUY ALTA ESTIMA.**

**RAFI LION RED: CLARO QUE PUEDES HACER LOS DIBUJOS QUE QUIERAS Y ESPERO QUE ME LOS COMPARTAS.**

**GUEST: ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

**SENPAI: NO ME DI TIEMPO PARA EL ESPECIAL, PERO EN ESTE Y EL SIGUIENTE HABRÁ ALGUNOS TOQUES ROMÁNTICOS COMO COMPENSACIÓN.**

Unos días después de la gran aventura de Ed, Liv lloraba inconsolablemente en la habitación de huéspedes que tenían asignada en el castillo de Arendelle.

"No llores Liv, ya sabíamos que era imposible tener otro bebé"

"Sí, pero por un momento me hice ilusiones, hasta tejí este suetercito"

"Lo sé, yo también me emocioné con esta falsa alarma, pero así son las cosas y no podemos remediarlo, lo importante es que nos tenemos nosotros dos, tenemos a nuestra preciosa hija y también a Andy"

"Cierto, pero sólo de imaginar lo bonito que habría sido"

"Claro que lo imagino, los hombres también nos entusiasmamos con estas cosas y siempre fue mi sueño tener una numerosa familia, pero viéndolo bien, también tiene su lado negativo tener demasiados niños, ya ves lo que pasó conmigo, mis padres no se daban abasto con tanto hijo y algunos de los mayores eran demasiado pesados con los menores"

"Supongo que ya es hora de resignarme completamente a que soy una mujer estéril y jamás podré darte otro hijo"

"Pero eso jamás me ha importado, si las cosas no fueran así no las tendría a ti y Helena, si, fue ese el pequeño precio que tuvimos que pagar, pero al poderlas tener entre mis brazos y que sean parte de todos los días de mi vida bien valió la pena"

"Oh Hans, eso fue muy hermoso"

"Estaremos bien, sólo nosotros tres se me hace más que suficiente"

"En eso tienes razón, porque el tener que cuidar a esa pequeña traviesa todos los día es una verdadera batalla campal. Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿sabes de qué estaría compuesta esa bebida que me diste?"

"Pues créelo o no, era mágica"

¿En serio? Con razón ahora que lo recuerdo, una noche cuando ya me había recuperado, desperté porque había una incandescente luz rosa en la habitación y cuando me di cuenta descubrí que esa luz provenía de mi vientre, en un principio pensé que sólo se trataba de un sueño, pero ahora entiendo que ese debe haber sido el momento cuando Helenita absorbió la magia del brebaje"

"Muy probablemente, debe haberse tratado de una magia muy fuerte y es por eso que en un futuro podrá hacer cosas que van más allá de nuestro entendimiento"

"Eso de la magia me parece que tiene un lado bueno como en ese momento en que fui curada gracias a ella, pero también tiene un lado muy siniestro y peligroso como cuando invadieron Arendelle, tanto la vez del rey Dark como la de hace unas semanas, lo mejor será que Helena se mantenga alejada de todo eso y lleve una vida normal, son sólo unos pocos los que saben de sus poderes, y son todos de absoluta confianza, ya vez lo que pasa con Elsa o Andy, personas ignorantes los tachan de fenómenos, no quiero eso para Helena"

"Lo sé, pero tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz, ya vez lo que sucedió con Elsa"

"No será igual, no la tendremos encerrada, no le pediremos que no conviva con otras personas, sólo que mantenga un perfil bajo, no quiero que gente mala quiera hacerle dañó o utilizar su magia con propósitos malignos"

"Entiendo"

"Sólo busco protegerla Hans, yo no podría vivir sin ella"

Hans consoló a su esposa pensando que sería mejor seguir manteniendo en secreto las misiones de su hija como la iluminada, para no angustiarla.

Lo que no sabían, es que alguien había oído su conversación, se trataba de Andy quien venía a buscar a su papá y no quiso interrumpirlos, así que pensativo y triste por la decepción de su papá se dirigió a la oficina de su madre.

"Hola mamá, hace un momento fui a buscar a papá, pero justo cuando estaba por llamar a la puerta oí que estaba hablando con Liv"

"Sabes bien que no debes andar oyendo conversaciones ajenas"

"Sí lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo, al parecer creyeron que tendrían otro bebé"

"Pero hasta donde yo sé, ella no puede"

"Lo sé, pero parece que sólo fue una falsa alarma que los hizo ilusionarse"

"Pobre Liv, debe estar muy triste"

"Sí, estaba llorando"

"Si me imagino"

"¿A ti te hubiera gustado tener más hijos?"

"¿Después de las canas verdes que me saca uno?"

"Hablo en serio ¿Te hubiera gustado tener más niños?"

"En ocasiones cuando veo niños pequeños me acuerdo cuando eras bebé y pienso que sería lindo haber tenido más bebés, pero con mis deberes como reina estoy demasiado ocupada como para empezar de nuevo, si aún no me explico como me di tiempo de criarte a ti, y a veces me cuestiono sobre si la forma en que te cuidé fue la correcta"

"Sí, pienso que ya es un poco tarde para eso ¿No? Sería mucha diferencia de edad entre yo y un hermano, más de 14 años, ya con la sabionda tengo. Además, no sé si me acostumbraría a compartir tu cariño con alguien más"

"Pero Andy, no tendrías porque sentirte celoso, si yo tuviera más hijos, a cada uno lo querría por igual. Aunque no creo que se de el caso, como tú dices, ya sería mucha diferencia de edad en relación contigo. Además para que yo tuviera más hijos tendría que estar casada, ahora veo las cosas muy diferentes de cómo las veía cuando conocí a tu papá. Ahora las cosas son distintas, ya no soy aquella jovencita temerosa, debo tener mucho cuidado con mis decisiones por el bien de mi reino. La verdad es que he pasado toda mi vida soltera y así estoy bien, es normal cuando has pasado 13 años encerrada, te cuesta socializar con la gente. No creo poder tener esa clase de relación, ya tengo mi vida hecha así, además de que contigo comprobé que mis poderes son hereditarios, tres seres que nadie puede controlar y que tienen el poder de traer una era glaciar en todo un reino ya sería demasiado"

Mientras tanto, Ed entraba a la dulcería.

"Hola Angelita"

"Hola Ed, hacia tiempo que no te veía, me tenías preocupada"

"¿De veras estabas preocupada?"

"Sí, sobre todo porque tus papás no sabían nada de ti y luego apareciste en un periódico como nieto de una ancianita millonaria, pensé que te habías metido en algo peligroso"

"Y no imaginas cuanto, ya te contaré, pero antes dime ¿Qué hora es?"

"Muy gracioso Ed, sabes que aún no he recuperado mi reloj"

"¿Estás segura?" Dijo Ed sacándolo de su bolsillo "Porque yo aquí veo que son las 11:00 am"

"Wow, es increíble, lo recuperaste" Exclamó la chica tomando el reloj.

"Así es. No encontré una mejor manera de invertir mi dinero" Respondió el chico sonando una música triunfal en su armónica.

"También recuperaste tu armónica, eso es genial. Te felicito, ahora sí cuéntame ¿Qué pasó y donde estuviste?"

"Claro ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo mientras te platico?"

"Me encantaría, pero tengo que trabajar"

"Sólo tomarás un descanso"

"Bien, espero que mi papá no me descubra" Dijo la chica colocando el letrero de cerrado.

Mientras caminaban, con lujo de detalle Ed le relató la aventura que acababa de vivir y las muchas ocasiones en que estuvo en peligro de muerte. Y me pareció que esta canción queda perfecta de fondo:

_Hoy quiero contarte amigo a ti solo este secreto _  
_hay alguien en mi vida y debes de saberlo _  
_hay alguien en mi vida y debes de saberlo _  
_Hay alguien a quien quiero mucho el mas divertido del mundo _  
_Ya puedes tu adivinar q eres tu quien busco _  
_Ya puedes tu adivinar q eres tu quien busco _

_Por q amistad es alguien en quien confiar _  
_es alguien con quien contar lo mas hermoso q hay y lo mas bello _  
_amistad es alguien e quien confiar _  
_es alguien con quien contar lo mas hermoso q hay _

_Hay alguien a quien quiero mucho el mas divertido del mundo_

_Ya puedes tu adivinar q eres tu quien busco _  
_Ya puedes tu adivinar q eres tu quien busco_

De vuelta en el castillo, Hans se reunía con la reina en su oficina.

"..Y entonces hablé con mi hermano Viktor y me dijo que no había ningún inconveniente en que yo le diera a Andy mi apellido, quiero registrarlo oficialmente como hijo mío, pero no podía hacerlo sin tener antes tu consentimiento"

"Vaya, pues... eso fue inesperado"

"Lo sé, tardé años en decidirme a hacerlo, incluso después de que Andy supo que era hijo mío, han pasado casi 2 añso de eso, soy un pésimo padre"

"No digas eso, es sólo que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y no todo ha sido sencillo, en un principio éramos enemigos mortales, luego pasamos a ser amigos y terminamos enamorándonos en secreto"

"Lo sé, precisamente porque sé lo complicadas que han sido las cosas y lo difícil que fue todo para ti en un principio por causa mía, por eso no estaba seguro sobre si yo era merecedor de darle mi apellido al chico, pero después de pensarlo, no es un privilegio para mí, sino algo que Andy merece, llevar un apellido que pueda heredar a sus hijos, he notado como se siente avergonzado de no tener apellido, mientras sus amigos, sus primas e incluso su hermana si los tienen y no creo que sea justo para él pagar por mis errores, porque sin importar cuanto le digamos el cuento del falso romance que hubo entre nosotros cuando lo engendramos, las cosas no fueron así, y toda la culpa es sólo mía"

"Cuando pienso en el hombre que fuiste y veo el hombre que eres ahora no creería que son la misma persona sino hubiera sido testigo del proceso que te llevó lograr ese gran cambio, yo te he perdonado hace tiempo y concuerdo contigo en que Andy necesitará un apellido que heredar y que yo no puedo darle, sé que él te quiere mucho y también te admira, y se sentirá más que honrado de llevar tu apellido"

"Gracias Elsa, nunca deja de sorprenderme lo buena que eres conmigo"

"Ahora comuniquémosle las noticias a Andy"

Y tal como imaginaron, Andy las recibió gustoso.

"Entonces ¿Ahora seré un Westerguard?"

"Así es"

"Eso suena genial, siempre quise tener tu apellido"

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no lo comentaste nunca?"

"No lo sé, temí que pareciera inapropiado, no sabía si eso era posible o no"

"Pues ahora tus deseos se harán realidad, a partir de ahora serás un Westerguard"

"Genial, Anders Adgar Westerguard, creo que suena con bastante onda"

Un par de días después, Ken tranquilo y lleno de esperanzas porque pronto su papá estaría de regreso, barría la carpintería silbando. De pronto, advirtió que en la puerta, un hombre elegantemente vestido lo observaba.

"Buenos días señor ¿Se le ofrece algo?"

"¿Puedo hablar con el dueño?"

"El dueño es mi papá, pero está enfermo e internado en un hospital ¿En qué puedo servirle?"

El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo detenidamente.

"¿Tú también sabes hacer cosas de carpintería?"

"Sí señor, he aprendido el oficio toda mi vida"

"Perfecto, necesito arreglar mi biblioteca.. reparar algunos estantes que se han roto, hay que pulirla y barnizarla"

"Sí, señor fácilmente podré con el trabajo"

"¿No tienes familia?"

"Si señor, pero mi madre está en el hospital cuidando a mi padre"

"Te llevaré a mi casa, para que veas la biblioteca y me hagas un presupuesto"

Ken tomó sus herramientas feliz de obtener un cliente.

"Ya estoy listo señor"

"Vamos entonces, ahí está mi carruaje"

Durante el trayecto, el hombre hablaba poco, pero por el fino carruaje en que se transportaba, su buen traje y el anillo de brillantes que llevaba, hicieron a Ken comprender que se trataba de una persona de buena posición.

"Está retirada su casa ¿Verdad?" Comentó Ken.

"Bastante"

Al fin el carruaje se detuvo.

"Hemos llegado" Dijo el misterioso personaje.

Cruzaron el jardín y en el fondo se apreciaba una elegante mansión. Un hombre de rostro pálido salió a recibirlos.

"Floki, ábreme la biblioteca"

"Sí señor" Respondió el mayordomo.

Momentos después, estaban en la biblioteca donde todo era desorden.

"Mandé sacar los libros de los estantes para que puedas arreglarlos" Dijo el hombre que lo contrató. "¿Podrás con el trabajo?"

"Sí señor"

"¿Cuánto me cobrarás?"

"Veamos, será unos dos o tres días de trabajo, calculo que unas 40 coronas al día"

"Me parece bien. Como mi casa queda retirada, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí. Ordenaré a Floki que te arregle una recámara"

"Gracias señor, eso me ayudaría muchísimo"

"Tu trabajo es aquí y no tienes que andar deambulando por la casa, no me agradan las personas indiscretas"

"Le aseguro que estaré aquí todo el día"

Cuando Ken quedó solo, de inmediato se puso a trabajar.

"Esto es fácil, estos tablones con unos clavos quedarán firmes"

Entusiasmado en su trabajo, Ken se asombró cuando vio venir al mayordomo con una charola.

"Aquí está la comida"

Los ojos del chico brillaron de alegría al ver aquella comida.

"Mmmm que cosas tan ricas, muchas gracias señor Floki"

"El señor me ordenó que te indicara cual va a ser tu habitación, sígueme"

"Sí señor"

Siguiendo al mayordomo, Ken cruzó la casa.

"Este es tu cuarto, vendrás aquí a dormir, yo mismo te traeré la cena y el desayuno"

"Muy amable ¿Puedo abrir la ventana? Está muy oscuro"

"En esta casa no entra la luz del sol desde que la señora murió, esta lámpara te servirá si necesitas ver algo"

"¿El señor vendrá a revisar mi trabajo?"

"El señor Enar siempre está de viaje, volverá dentro de cinco días"

"¿No hay más familia del Sr. Enar en esta casa?"

"No, únicamente yo su mayordomo. Y recuerda que al Sr. Enar no le gustan los curiosos. Regresa a la biblioteca y ponte a trabajar. A las ocho de la noche vendrás a tu cuarto y aquí te traeré la cena"

"Está bien"

Cuando Ken volvió a la biblioteca, y comenzó a comer aquellos alimentos. Y al terminar volvió a su tarea. Las horas pasaron y pronto el reloj de la biblioteca marcó las ocho de la noche.

"Las ocho…debo irme a descansar, creo que ya trabajé bastante"

El chico llegó a su recámara y se dispuso a pasar la noche.

"Lo que siento es que no les avisé a mis amigos"

Apagó la luz del quinqué y se acomodó en aquella mullida cama.

"Esto es más suave que mi catre, pero no se compara con las camas del palacio"

Justo cuando empezaba a dormitar, fue despertado por un raro lamento.

"¡Ayyyyy!" Se oyó en medio de la noche.

Rápidamente Ken se incorporó y nuevamente se escuchó el leve quejido.

"Alguien se queja" Pensó.

Sigilosamente abandonó su cuarto y avanzó por el pasillo.

"Estoy seguro de que alguien se quejaba, pero ya no oigo nada"

El muchacho detuvo hasta el aliento al percibir pesos leves a sus espaldas. Se volvió rápidamente y se tranquilizó cuando vio que era el mayordomo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Floki.

"Estaba en mi cuarto, cuando oí que alguien se quejaba y salí a ver que era"

"Figuraciones tuyas ¡Vuelve a tu cuarto!"

"¿No será que el Sr. Enar está enfermo?"

"Ya te dije que el amo salió de viaje, sólo tú y yo estamos en la casa"

"¿Aquella recámara que está cerrada es su habitación?"

"No, en esa recámara murió la señora, y desde entonces está cerrada"

Ken no se atrevió a hacer más preguntas.

"Buenas noches, Sr. Floki"

"Buenas noches"

Ken volvió a su cuarto esperando no volver a oír aquellos extraños lamentos.

"Si vuelvo a oír quejidos, me largo de esta casa"

Pero el silencio reinaba y el sueño lo fue venciendo. El día siguiente, con su luz ahuyentó sus temores y nuevamente volvió a su labor.

"Tendré que quitar todos los tablones, están muy flojos" Pensaba.

"Aquí tienes el desayuno" Dijo el mayordomo aproximándose con una charola.

"Buenos días, Don Floki, desperté muy temprano y decidí venir a trabajar" Y después por sacar tema de conversación agregó "Oiga ¿Vive usted contento en esta casa? Aquí todo parece tan triste ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo para platicar?"

"¡No!" Gritó el hombre dándole la espalda y saliendo por donde vino.

"Que tipo tan raro" Pensó Ken "Ojalá termine pronto este trabajo para poder largarme de aquí"

Los minutos pasaban mientras Ken clavaba los tablones sobre las paredes de aquella biblioteca. Cuando se dio cuenta que en cierto lugar de la pared, el ruido cambiaba totalmente.

"Es como si estuviera hueco" Pensó.

De pronto descubrió dos bisagras grandes semi ocultas tras una tira de madera.

"¿Y esto? Parece una puerta secreta. Me recuerda la que había en casa de la falsa abuelita de Ed"

Siguió escudriñando y con sorpresa descubrió una extraña palanca. La curiosidad pudo más que el temor, y el chico accionó la palanca. Y vio como la madera de atrás del librero se abría lentamente rechinando.

"Si es una puerta"

La cantidad de polvo y telarañas, le hicieron comprender que aquella puerta, hacía muchos años que no era abierta. A pesar del temor, el muchacho se aventuró a entrar. Con paso nervioso caminó por un angosto pasillo que remataba en una habitación envuelta en tinieblas.

En medio de aquella oscuridad, Ken descubrió un bulto blanco en un rincón.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó el joven carpintero.

Nadie contestó, y el muchacho paralizado de miedo, vio como aquel bulto se movía lentamente.

"Dios bendito ¿Quién será?"

Repegado a la pared, Ken buscó una lámpara, mientras escuchaba una respiración fatigada. Al fin logró encender aquella lámpara iluminando la estancia. Y Ken vio con asombro, a un ancianito de blancas barbas y de aspecto enfermizo.

"Señor ¿Está usted enfermo?"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Me contrataron para arreglar la biblioteca, y descubrí una puerta secreta que me trajo hasta aquí"

Con dificultad, el anciano levantó la cabeza y sus cansados ojos, se fijaron en los del chico.

"¿Está usted enfermo?" Volvió a preguntar Ken.

"Paralítico"

"¿Por qué está usted en esta habitación y a oscuras?"

"Porque nadie se ocupa de mí, sólo están esperando mi muerte. Floki me trae de comer un pedazo de pan y un vaso de leche al día"

"¿Es usted el padre del Sr. Enar?"

"No, mi hija era sus esposa y desde que ella murió, yo vine a dar a este cuarto, porque esperan mi muerte para cobrar la herencia"

"¿Y Floki entra por la misma puerta que yo entré ahora?"

"No, esa puerta nadie la conoce más que yo…y ahora tú. Hace años que no se abría"

"Entonces ¿Esta era su casa?"

"Sí, pero me han despojado de todo, a la muerte de mi hija, sólo esperan la mía"

"Anoche oí que alguien se quejaba ¿Era usted?"

"Sí, hace un año que estoy en esta silla y tengo la espalda ampollada. Tengo hambre"

Ken veía a aquel ancianito con infinita lástima, sin poder creer que existiera tanta crueldad en el mundo.

"Yo le ayudaré señor. Voy a traerle un pedazo de pastel y mantequilla que tengo"

"Si el mayordomo te descubre puede costarte la vida"

"Deseaba irme de esta casa, pero ahora me quedaré a ayudarlo"

"Pero cuídate"

"Volveré por la puerta secreta que Floki no conoce, no me tardo señor"

"Dios te lo pagará muchacho"

Ken volvió a la biblioteca y con alegría vio que no había sido descubierto.

"Menos mal que no se llevó lo que dejé en esta charola" Pensó.

Después fue hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y echó doble llave.

"En esta forma no podrá entrar aquí y yo podré ir a ver al viejito. Tengo que ayudarlo, esta noche, cuando Floki duerma, puedo sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a la biblioteca"

Cuando Ken volvió con los alimentos, el anciano, con manos temblorosas, más que comer devoraba.

"Pobrecito" Pensaba Ken "Que hambre tiene"

"Dios te premiará lo que ahora estás haciendo por mí, hijo mío"

"No puedo acabar de entender como hay gente tan mala señor. El trabajo de la biblioteca tardará unos días y yo vendré diariamente a traerle algo de comer"

"Está bien, muchacho. Pero cuídate… tengo miedo de que Floki te descubra"

Cuando Ken estaba en la biblioteca, cerraba muy bien la puerta secreta y volteaba tranquilo cuando Floki llegaba.

"Aquí está tu comida" Dijo el mayordomo apareciendo con la acostumbrada charola.

"Gracias Don Floki"

"Veo que no avanzas muy aprisa"

"Es que estoy solo señor, no traje ayudante"

"Ojalá pudieras terminar para mañana, que será un gran día, habrá luz y alegría en esta casa"

Pero siguiendo su costumbre, el mayordomo no dijo nada más y salió de la biblioteca.

"¿Qué habrá querido decirme? Tal vez el viejito sepa descifrarme esas palabras"

Y nuevamente fue a compartir sus alimentos con aquel pobre y sufrido anciano.

"¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso Don Floki?" Preguntó el muchacho.

"Con seguridad regresan esos malvados. Te aconsejo que te vayas de esta casa"

"¿A quienes se refiere señor?"

"A unos sobrinos de Enar, son malos como su tío"

"¿Y por qué quiere que yo me vaya?"

"Porque te harán sufrir como a mí, vienen y lastiman mis heridas, dicen que están deseando que me muera, que les estorbo. Creen que heredarán mi gran fortuna ¡Qué tontos!"

"Pero usted no debe dejarles nada si son tan malos"

"Mi fortuna hace años que la perdí. Pero ellos me creen rico todavía, me obligaron a hacer un testamento a su favor"

"¿Y por qué no les dice la verdad? ¿Por qué no les informa que usted ya no es rico?"

"Porque nada ganaría, mi venganza será cuando yo muera y ellos sepan que las riquezas que esperaban de mí, ya no existen"

"Bueno señor, ya me voy porque Floki regresará por la charola, y al ver la biblioteca cerrada, puede sospechar algo"

"Sí muchacho, cuídate mucho, sobre todo si ellos vienen"

Al día siguiente llegaron los sobrinos del Sr. Enar, los cuales eran de unos diecisiete años y en sus rostros se adivinaba su perversidad.

"Bienvenidos señoritos" Dijo el mayordomo.

"Hola Floki" Dijo el chico de cabello oscuro.

"¿Qué noticias nos tienes? ¿Ya se murió el viejo?" Preguntó un chico rubio.

"No señoritos, aún vive"

"¿Cuándo reventará?" Gruñó el segundo.

"¿Y mi tío no está en casa?"

"Salió de viaje, vendrá la semana entrante"

"¿Qué ruido es ese Floki?" Preguntó el de cabello oscuro al oír martilleo.

"Es en la biblioteca señorito, están arreglando los estantes"

"Es peligrosa una persona ajena en esta casa… podría descubrir al abuelo" Opinó el rubio.

"Descuide señorito, yo vigilo a ese muchacho para que no salga de la biblioteca"

"Pero si llega a enterarse, lo que nos espera"

"El carpintero es sólo un muchacho pobre y de momento sin familia, no les avisó su actual paradero, en esta forma no corremos peligro" Explicó Floki.

"Mi tío es listo, en caso de tener que desaparecer al carpintero, nadie lo reclamaría"

Silbando alegremente, Ken seguía colocando las tablas que pulía.

"Los sobrinos del Sr. Enar han llegado y desean conocerte, ven conmigo" Dijo Floki entrando.

"Estoy muy ocupado Don Floki"

"Suspende tu trabajo y ven"

"Si ellos desean conocerme, que vengan. Yo no tengo interés" Replicó el muchacho.

Ken se arrepintió de sus palabras, al ver entrar en la biblioteca a los dos muchachos. Las referencias que tenía de ellos no eran nada agradables.

"Queríamos conocerte ¿Por qué nos miras así?" Preguntó el sobrino rubio.

"No… por nada… la sorpresa"

"Que simpático y que trabajador eres" Opinó el sobrino castaño.

"Mi nombre es Vladimir Enar y este es mi hermano René" Dijo cortésmente el rubio.

"Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Kenneth *** a sus órdenes"

"Diremos a mi tío que te pague bien" Dijo el castaño.

"¿Quieres que te ayudemos?" Agregó el rubio.

Ken observó a los muchachos, no parecían tan malos como el anciano le había dicho.

"¿No tienes parientes?"

"Sí los tengo, pero de momento vivo solo con mis hermanas menores, ya que mi padre está en un hospital internado"

"Oh pobre de ti"

Ken comenzó a tomar confianza a aquellos muchachos.

"¿Y tú solo has clavado esas tablas y arreglado esos anaqueles?" Preguntó el sobrino castaño.

"Sí, yo solo"

"Pues francamente trabajas muy bien ¿Tu papá te enseñó?"

"Sí, mi papá es un gran carpintero, y además ebanista"

"Cuando mi tío regrese le pediremos permiso para que vayas con nosotros a montar a caballo y a pasear ¿Quieres?" Le preguntó el rubio.

"¡Ya lo creo!"

"Pero eso lo haremos hasta que el tío regrese, ahora vamos a descansar del viaje. Vamos Vladimir"

"Es cierto, ya me hace falta un buen baño. Hasta la vista Kenneth"

"Pasen ustedes"

Cuando los jóvenes se alejaron, Ken sonrió complacido.

"No son tan malos… tal vez el abuelo está trastornado y piensa que todos son sus enemigos" Pensó.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que los muchachos cerraban la puerta con llave encerrándolo en la biblioteca.

"¡Cerraron!"

Mientras afuera, los muchachos avanzaban por los pasillos.

"Le hicimos creer que queríamos que fuera nuestro amigo" Rio Vladimir. "¿Cerraste bien con llave?"

"Ya lo creo, más vale tener seguro a ese chamaco ahí dentro"

"Vamos pues a ver al abuelo"

"Estará más viejo y más apestoso que nunca, vamos"

El viejecito se estremeció al ver aparecer a los dos muchachos.

"Hola abuelo ¿Cómo van esos males?" Exclamó Vladimir.

"¿Cuándo revientas?" Agregó su hermano.

"¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Esta casa es mía! ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"¡Era tuya! Son tiempos pasados que el polvo enterró" Opinó Vladimir.

"Ahora es de mi tío Enar" Agregó su hermano.

"¡Lárguense malditos!"

"No seas malagradecido, abuelo" Dijo Vladimir.

"Floki nos dijo que tienes unas llagas en la espalda y queremos curarte" Agregó su hermano.

"Si se acercan les daré un bastonazo"

"Nos tienes miedo ¿Verdad?" Rio René.

"Pero nosotros a ti no" Rio su hermano.

Vladimir se acercó y recibió un fuerte bastonazo en la frente.

"¡No te acerques!" Gritó el abuelo.

"Viejo maldito, eso te va a costar muy caro" Le advirtió René.

"Me has abierto la frente, viejo del demonio" Gruñó Vladimir.

"¡No por favor! ¿Qué van a hacerme?"

Aquellos jóvenes tiraron al suelo al anciano.

"¡No... tengan compasión de mí!"

Hasta la biblioteca llegó aquel grito.

"Algo le están haciendo al abuelo" Exclamó Ken abriendo la puerta secreta y saltando dentro.

De vuelta en la celda del ancianito.

"¿Qué es lo que van a hacerme?" Preguntó aterrado el viejecito.

"A curarte abuelo, un poco de alcohol en esas llagas las desinfectará" Le respondió René.

"Te arderá un poco, pero a lo mejor así tus piernas recobran vida y te pones a correr por toda la casa" Agregó Vladimir.

"Será muy gracioso"

"¡No por favor, van a matarme!"

"No creemos tener tan buena suerte" Dijo Vladimir abriendo el frasco.

La puerta secreta se abrió bruscamente.

"¿Qué hacen canallas?" Gruñó Ken apareciendo.

"¿Por dónde entraste?" Quiso saber Vladimir confundido.

"¡Una puerta secreta!" Exclamó su hermano.

"Lárgate o te arrepentirás"

"Acabaremos contigo y con el viejo"

Pero Ken avanzó decidido hacia ellos mostrando el martillo que llevaba para defenderse.

"Yo también vengo dispuesto a todo" Dijo Ken.

"No te acerques" Le advirtió Vladimir y arrojó a su hermano contra Ken.

Y la riña empezó cayendo los dos al suelo. En la lucha, el arma de Ken se zafó de sus manos. Pero a pesar de esto, se defendía ágilmente.

Traidoramente, Vladimir fue acercándose a espaldas de Ken empuñando una navaja.

"¡Muchacho cuidado!" Le advirtió el abuelo.

Noqueando a René, Ken se volvió rápidamente. Con el arma en la mano, Vladimir se lanzó a atacarlo. Pero Ken lo derribó con una patada en el rostro. Y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, el viejecito utilizó el martillo para noquearlo.

"Ahora vete hijo, antes de que estos infelices recobren el sentido"

"No me iré sin llevármelo a usted"

"Es imposible muchacho, yo no puedo caminar"

"No puedo dejarlo aquí señor"

"Avisa a la policía, tú solo no puedes hacer nada"

"Tiene razón, contaré las injusticias que comenten con usted en esta casa"

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió para dar paso al mayordomo, quien empuñaba una pistola.

"Creíste fácil descubrir nuestro secreto, pero no saldrás de aquí para divulgarlo"

Caminando hacia atrás, Ken fue acercándose a la mesa donde estaba la botella de alcohol.

"Si respetas la vida del muchacho haré mi testamento a tu favor Floki" Intervino el abuelo.

"¿Puede usted cambiar el testamento?" Pregunto el mayordomo volviéndose.

Aprovechando esta distracción Ken arrojó el alcohol a la cara de Floki.

"¡Ayyy mis ojos!"

"Ahora vete hijo" Le dijo el abuelo "Con lo que has hecho por mí ya puedo morir tranquilo"

"Volveré por usted" Le prometió Ken corriendo.

Y salió a toda velocidad de la casa olvidándose hasta de sus herramientas y honorarios. Recorrió las calles en busca de un policía, hasta que dio con unos guardias que hacían su ronda.

"Señor por favor, necesito su ayuda"

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó un oficial.

"¿Te robaron algo?" Agregó su compañero.

"Aquí adelante, tienen a un ancianito a quien martirizan, yo lo descubrí y el mayordomo quiso matarme"

"Tus padres no deberían dejarte leer tanta novela"

"Acompáñenme y se convencerán"

"Vamos pues a la casa fúnebre que dices y pobre de ti si resulta una broma"

Momentos después se hallaban frente a la imponente mansión.

"¿Es aquí?"

"Sí, ya verán en que estado de desnutrición está el viejito"

El mayordomo abrió la puerta, y no pareció inmutarse ante la presencia de la policía.

"¿Qué desean ustedes?"

"Venimos a registrar esta casa en nombre de la ley" Dijo el oficial.

"¿A registrarla? No comprendo"

"Este es el mayordomo que quiso asesinarme y que está matando de hambre al pobre ancianito"

"¿Oye usted lo que dice este chico?"

"Lo he oído, pero no entiendo ni una palabra, es la primera vez que veo a este muchacho"

"¡No mienta! ¡Hace un momento le eché alcohol en los ojos!"

"Señores, ese muchacho delira, jamás lo había visto"

"Niega conocerme para que no registren la casa y no descubran al viejito"

"No sé de que habla este muchacho, pero si ustedes quieren, pueden entrar a revisar la casa"

"Está bien, ya veremos quien de los dos miente"

"Síganme señores, yo los llevaré hasta donde está el viejito" Dijo Ken.

"Cuando menos parece que sí conoce la casa"

Al pasar por el salón, Ken se detuvo asombrado al ver a René y Vladimir hojear tranquilamente un par de libros.

"Estos son los sobrinos políticos del viejito, iban a echarle alcohol en sus llagas" Aseguró Ken señalándonos.

"¿Quién es este muchacho?" Preguntó René.

"¿De qué viejito habla?" Agregó su hermano.

"No se hagan los graciosos ¿Quieren otro golpe como los de hace rato?"

"Floki ¿Qué hace la policía en la casa y quién es este muchacho?" Insistió Vladimir.

"Yo tampoco entiendo nada señoritos" Mintió Floki.

"Es la primera vez que vemos a este muchacho" Aseguró René.

"¿No decías que con estos muchachos habías tenido una riña?" Preguntó un oficial a Ken.

"Y claro que la tuve"

"Entonces ¿Cómo es que están tan peinaditos?"

"Por favor señores, síganme y yo los llevaré con el viejito"

"Pues vamos, que no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder"

Seguido por los policías, Ken se dirigió al cuarto escondido del anciano.

"Ya verán como no les miento señores" Aseguró Ken.

Al llegar al lugar, Ken quedó sorprendido al ver todo en perfecto orden.

"Esto parece obra del diablo" Pensó Ken.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el viejecito del que hablabas?" Preguntó el oficial.

"Le aseguro que aquí estaba en una silla de ruedas"

"Tú nos contaste una larga historia con una riña, pero esta habitación está en perfecto orden"

"En realidad no me lo explico"

"Yo sí me lo explico, leer demasiadas novelas te ha sugestionado"

"Sabiendo que iba a avisar a la policía, habrán escondido al anciano"

"No seas necio muchacho" Replicó el oficial.

Ken no supo que decir.

"¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?" Preguntó Floki.

"Absolutamente nada" Respondió el policía

"Parece que este chamaco está trastornado" Agregó su compañero.

"Un momento señores" Exclamó Ken "Hay algo que va a convencerlos de que no miento, vayan a la biblioteca y ahí encontrarán mi herramienta de carpintero. Ahí les mostraré la puerta secreta que descubrí y que me condujo a la recámara del anciano"

Floki palidecía ante las palabras de Ken.

"Así podrán convencerse de que yo estaba trabajando en esta casa"

"¿Podemos seguir inspeccionando?" Preguntó un oficial.

"Desde luego" Respondió Floki "Esta casa está abierta para ustedes señores. Sólo que debo advertirles que este muchacho sigue delirando, en esta casa no hay biblioteca"

"No mienta" Gruñó Ken "Yo vine a arreglar los libreros"

"Hagan favor de inspeccionar señores" Dijo el hipócrita mayordomo "Si la palabra de este chico tiene más fuerza que la mía, cumplan ustedes con su deber"

"Yo creo que ya está bien de que este muchacho nos esté tomando el pelo" Dijo un oficial.

"Ahora nos resulta con que descubrió una puerta secreta" Agregó su compañero.

"¿Qué pasó señores? ¿No siguen inspeccionando?" Preguntó Floki.

"No señor, nos retiramos. Y usted disculpe las molestias" Se disculpó el oficial.

"Por favor, es lo último que les pido ¡Vayan a la biblioteca!" Suplicó Ken.

"Ya basta muchacho, si sigues molestando te vamos a llevar a la comisaría" Gruñó el policía.

Los policías se fueron y Ken quedó parado en la banqueta desconcertado y pensativo.

"Que mala suerte me cargo, primero lo de Ostein y la guarida de los bandidos y ahora esto. No me creyeron, pero yo demostraré que todo es verdad. Y ahora lo mejor será irme mientras puedo, pues aún estoy en territorio peligroso, no sea que me silencien para siempre"

Y echó a correr por las calles alejándose a toda velocidad de ahí, y pronto el recuerdo de sus amigos vino a su mente.

"Ellos me ayudarán como hicimos con Ed, salvaremos al viejecito"

Ajenos a lo que sucedía con su amigo, Ostein y Ed se relajaban en el callejón.

"El otro día, mamá encontró un dibujo que había hecho mi hermanito Manny, se preocupó y se lo mostró a papá"

"¿Pues que dibujó ese niño?"

"En el dibujo se veía a Manny llorando asustado, en medio de dos monstruos de colmillos afilados que peleaban encima de él, así que de inmediato dedujeron que se trataba de ellos en alguna discusión que había traumatizado a Manny, así que desde hace unos días cada que Manny está cerca ellos están muy cariñosos diciéndose lo mucho que se aman, pero lo chistoso es que me consta que esos monstruos éramos Roderick y yo en un momento en que peleábamos encima de él por el último trozo de pastel"

"Ja ja ja ja" Rio el vago.

En ese momento Ken llegó corriendo y sonrió al ver a sus amigos en el callejón.

"¡Ostein!" Gritó el joven carpintero.

"¡Ken! Viejo ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Hemos ido a buscarte a la carpintería y nada. Andy nos dijo que no estuviste llegando a dormir al castillo" Agregó Ed.

"Creímos que tal vez habías ido a visitar a tu papá"

"No muchachos, vengo a solicitar su ayuda" Explicó Ken

Sentados en una barda, Ostein y Ed oyeron con asombro el extraño relato de su amigo.

"… cuando llegué le iban a echar alcohol en sus llagas"

"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Claro, no tengo por qué mentir"

"Lo que me parece raro, es que los policías hallaron todo ordenado"

"Ni yo mismo me lo explico muchachos, pero me crean o no, iré a liberar a ese pobre viejito de las garras de esos malvados"

"Espera Ken no te enojes, yo si te creo" Dijo Ed.

"Yo también, después de lo vivido la vez pasada con Ed, no lo dudo. Pero ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ese viejito?"

"Por humanidad, yo no puedo dejar que unos desalmados hagan padecer tanto a un ancianito"

"¿Y dices que todo es para que se muera y cobrar le herencia?" Pregunto Ostein.

"Sí, pero el abuelo me contó que ellos no saben que está en la miseria y que se van a llevar un buen fiasco cuando muera"

"Pues ese viejito es un poco tonto" Opinó Ed "Si les dijera la verdad lo tratarían mejor"

"No Ed, sería peor, quizás lo tratarían mucho peor. Oigan y por cierto ¿Y Andy?"

"Está en el castillo, su mamá lo tiene castigado porque no le fue muy bien que digamos en una prueba de álgebra" Explicó Ed.

"¿Puedes creerlo? Estudiando en sábado" Se quejó Ostein

"La reina dijo que lo dejaría venir, pero hasta las cinco y apenas son las cuatro"

"Bueno muchachos ¿Me acompañan a salvar al viejito?"

"Yo me apunto, no podemos permitir que hagan sufrir a un ancianito" Dijo Ed.

"Iremos a rescatarlo aunque nos cueste el pellejo" Opinó Ostein.

"Así me gusta oírlos hablar. Pero ¿Y qué hay de Andy?"

"Le dejaremos una nota en este árbol. Ya sabe que ahí solemos dejar instrucciones y recados" Explicó Ostein.

"Le escribiremos la dirección para que nos alcance allá" Opinó Ken.

Más tarde los tres muchachos estaban frente a la casa.

"Sólo a nosotros nos pasan esta clase de cosas ¿No creen?" Dijo Ed.

"Y que lo digas" Respondió el vago.

"Esto me recuerda a la aventura que yo viví, en ambos casos fuimos contratados para un trabajo y terminamos metidos hasta el cuello en un lío que involucra psicópatas y un mayordomo codicioso"

"Oye tienes razón, no lo había visto de ese modo, sólo espero que no terminemos tres metros bajo tierra por esta clase de aventuras" Respondió Ken.

"Tendremos que saltar la barda" Opinó Ostein.

"Pero con mucho cuidado, si el mayordomo nos descubre, no la contaremos" Les advirtió Ken.

Los chicos comenzaron a subir a un árbol cercano.

"Todo está muy tranquilo" dijo Ostein.

"Por fuera sí, pero lo malo está por dentro" Respondió Ken.

"Yo seré el primero, les haré la seña para que salte el otro" Dijo el vago.

"Cuídate Ostein" Le dijo Ed.

Momentos después con muchas precauciones, los tres lograron saltar la barda.

"Miren, esas ventanas al ras del suelo deben conducir a los sótanos" Dijo el vago.

"Están cerradas" Dijo Ken.

"Pero las abriremos" Respondió Ostein.

Arrastrándose, el vago se deslizó hasta la ventana, mientras sus amigos esperaban. El mayor de los chicos tomó una piedra y de un golpe rompió el vidrio. Los tres muchachos detuvieron hasta la respiración con el temor de que aquel ruido hubiera sido escuchado.

Después de algunos minutos, Ostein metió la mano por aquel vidrio roto y abrió la ventana. A su señal, se acercaron sus dos compañeros y el trío se deslizó por la angosta ventana.

"Qué oscuro y húmedo está este sótano" Se quejó Ed. "La verdad tengo miedo"

"No sigas que nos vas a contagiar" Le dijo Ostein.

"Cuantos muebles viejos hay aquí" Dijo Ken.

"Y además huele a muerto" Se quejó Ed cubriéndose la nariz y después deteniéndose en seco agregó "Shhhh, oí un ruido"

"¿Ya vas a empezar?" Gruñó el vago.

"Yo también lo oí, algo rechinó" Agregó Ken.

"Lo que pasa es que están nerviosos, aprendan a mí" Fanfarroneó el vago.

"Te aseguró que oí un ruido" Susurró Ed.

"A mí también me pareció oírlo" Agregó Ken.

El ruido volvió a escucharse.

"Ahora sí lo oí" Exclamó Ostein.

"¿Ya lo ves Ostein?" Dijo Ed.

"No se muevan ni respiren, que a lo mejor es Floki que viene" Susurró Ken.

Los muchachos se agazaparon detrás de un viejo baúl.

"Algo se mueve en aquel rincón" Susurró Ostein.

"Espero que no sea un fantasma, yo mejor no abro los ojos" Agregó Ed.

En ese momento, el bulto saltó hacia ellos y resultó ser sólo un gato.

"¡Un gato!" Exclamó Ken.

"¡Que susto nos dio!" Agregó Ken.

"Yo… se... Los… decía… que no tuvieran miedo" Tartamudeó el vago.

"Ahí está una escalera" Dijo Ken señalando.

"¿Y si nos encontramos con los sobrinos perversos?" Preguntó Ed.

"Tanto mejor, estoy deseoso de romperles la nariz" Aseguró el vago.

Cautelosamente, los tres chicos llegaron cautelosamente a la enorme sala de aquella casa.

"Y ahora ¿Para dónde?" Quiso saber Ostein.

"Síganme" Susurró Ken.

"Oigo pasos" Susurró Ed asustado "Alguien viene"

"Pronto detrás de estas cortinas" Ordenó el vago

Los chicos obedecieron, y desde su escondite vieron pasar a Vladimir y René riéndose.

"Que pronto se desmayó el abuelo" Exclamó Vladimir.

"Ya no aguanta nada" Agregó su hermano.

"¿Qué le habrán hecho al ancianito?" Preguntó Ed una vez que los hermanos Enar siguieron de largo.

"Algo grave, dicen que se desmayó" Respondió Ken.

"Me dieron ganas de salir y darles una buena paliza" Gruñó el vago.

"Primero tenemos que dar con el ancianito" Dijo Ken.

"Sí, eso es lo urgente" Agregó Ed.

El trío siguió avanzando por los pasillos.

"¿Este es el cuarto?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Sí, pero voy a espiar, no sea que adentro esté Floki"

Con cautela, Ken echó un vistazo.

"Está solo"

"Vamos a entrar" Dijo Ostein.

Una vez adentro, vieron al viejito de bruces en el suelo, tenía la camisa desgarrada y la espalda sangrante,

"Creo que ya lo mataron" Exclamó Ken angustiado.

"Que crueles son, pobre viejito" Lloriqueó Ed.

Ken se acercó y comenzó a hablarle.

"Abuelo, soy yo, aquí estoy"

El anciano reaccionó lentamente.

"¡Muchacho, sálvame ya, no puedo más!"

"A eso he regresado, lo sacaremos de aquí"

"¿Lo cargamos?" Preguntó Ostein.

"No, acerca la silla de ruedas para sentarlo"

"Que infamia, sólo porque lo estoy viendo, puedo creerlo" Gruñó el vago.

"Pero ahora ¿Cómo lo vamos a sacar de la casa?" Preguntó Ed una vez que lo acomodaron sobre la silla.

"Es difícil, pero no imposible, lo llevaremos a la sala" Dijo Ken.

"Esperen muchachos, antes de que me lleven de aquí, levanten aquella tabla del piso, ahí tengo escondido algo"

"Yo vigilaré si viene alguien" Dijo Ed.

Los muchachos obedecieron y vieron que la tabla se levantaba fácilmente. Dentro, descubrieron una pequeña caja de madera, vieja y carcomida.

"Saquen los papeles que hay dentro, los necesito"

Iban a obedecer, cuando Ed regresó corriendo.

"Alguien viene"

"¡Ah jijo!" Exclamó el vago.

"Vuelvan a poner la tabla en su lugar, ellos no debe enterarse" Les suplicó el ancianito.

Cerraron el escondrijo, y apenas si tuvieron tiempo de esconderse, tras unos gruesos cortinajes.

"Hola abuelo ¿Ya te repusiste?" Preguntó Vladimir con malicia.

"Vamos a hacerte una nueva curacioncita" Agregó su hermano.

"Mis maldiciones caerán sobre ustedes después de mi muerte"

"Lo que nos va a caer será tu dinero" Rio Vladimir.

"Espera hermano" Dijo René "¿No habíamos dejado al abuelo en el suelo? ¿Cómo entonces está sentado en su silla?"

"Es cierto, tú tienes más vidas que un gato y no sería difícil que ya caminaras"

"¿Quién te sentó aquí?"

Sin poder resistir más y furioso, el vago salió de su escondite.

"¡Nosotros lo levantamos!"

Ed y Ken hicieron lo mismo.

"Ahora si me las van a pagar" Gruñó Ken.

Y la pelea comenzó, los golpes iban y venían, pero el ruido atrajo la atención de Floki, quien entró precipitadamente. Y aprovechando que no habían notado su presencia, usando la culata de su pistola noqueó a Ed, Ken y Ostein.

Mientras, ajeno a todo esto, en la oficina de la reina, Andy tamborileaba los dedos mientras Elsa revisaba sus ejercicios de álgebra.

"¿Por qué mi mamá será tan lenta? ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Habré sacado todo mal y está tan furiosa que planea desconocerme como hijo suyo? ¿O habré sacado todo bien y ha quedado en shock de la sorpresa? Si tan sólo pudiera leer su cara, pero es muy buena ocultando sus emociones" Pensaba el joven príncipe y decidió apresurar la cosas "¿Qué tal estuvieron mis ecuaciones mamá?"

"Bastante mejor, aunque aquí te equivocaste, no era una X, sino X a la dos"

"Un error lo comete cualquiera"

"Lo bueno es que vas mejorando, que trabajo me cuesta porque no te quieres disciplinar, si no me siento yo contigo a explicarte, tú no haces por aprender"

"Es que las matemáticas no es lo mío, y además tengo mucho que hacer protegiendo el mundo mágico"

"Bueno, bueno, puedes irte a jugar con tus amigos, pero no regreses tarde"

Antes de que Elsa acabara la frase, Andy ya iba corriendo hacia la puerta.

"Gracias mamá, con permiso, te quiero, nos vemos"

"Ay, ese hijo mío, no cabe duda que es mi cruz y la tengo que cargar, pero como lo adoro al condenado" Pensaba la reina mientras lo miraba alejarse.

"Chispas, siento que me salen letras y números hasta por las orejas" Pensaba Andy.

Al ver salir a Andy la sabionda se acercó y empezó a correr a su lado.

"¿Ya terminó tu castigo Andy?"

"Ya sabionda, pero no era castigo en sí, era repaso de álgebra"

"¿Y eso no es castigo para ti?"

"Buen punto"

"¿A dónde vamos tan de prisa?"

"Tú no sé, yo voy al callejón a ver a mis amigos"

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"No, porque siempre que me acompañas. Ostein y tú terminan como perros y gatos"

"No es mi culpa que tu amigo sea un bobo"

"Síguele sabionda, síguele"

"Ándale, déjame acompañarte, prometo portarme bien"

"Bien, espero no arrepentirme de creer en tu palabra"

"Pero también dile a tu amigo que no me moleste, porque soy buenita, pero si me atacan soy lista"

Momentos después el par de hermanos llegaban al sitio de reunión de la pandilla.

"Hey muchachos, por fin mamá me soltó, miren lo que traje, cohetes chinos para divertirnos"

Al ver el lugar vacío Andy se decepcionó.

"Creo que no hay nadie, a menos que se hayan encogido o hecho invisibles" Dijo la sabionda.

"No sé a donde hallan ido, pero seguramente será algo divertido y se fueron sin mí. Y todo por estarle dando duro al álgebra"

De pronto descubrió la nota.

"Parece que me dejaron un recado"

Arrancándolo del árbol, comenzó a leer.

"_Andy:_

_Asunto urgente nos reclama. Ve a buscarnos. No llames a la puerta. El peligro acecha. Dirección:_

"¿Qué, qué? ¿Peligro? ¿Ahora en qué andan metidos estos condenados? No te digo sabionda, nomás los dejo solos un momento y se meten en líos"

"¿Qué peligro será el que acecha?"

"No lo sé, los tipos de la maleta y el mayordomo ladrón están en prisión"

"Quizás sea el tipo de poderes de fuego que nos ataco"

"Sea lo que sea fue muy imprudente que se fueran solos, debieron esperarme"

"¿Qué haremos?"

"Pues ir a salvar sus pellejos, vamos sabionda"

"Que emoción, este es un trabajo para el elegido y la iluminada"

Montando el reno de Andy y la yegua de la sabionda, ambos hermanos cabalgaron hacia la dirección señalada. Y momentos después el par se hallaba frente a la mansión.

En un árbol dejaron atados a Frans y a Rosita y con cautela se aproximaron a la puerta. Y antes de que Andy pudiera impedirlo, la sabionda llamó a la puerta"

"Sabionda ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? La nota decía claramente no llamar a la puerta"

"Observa y aprende"

Apenas si tuvieron tiempo de esconderse tras un árbol, en el instante en que el mayordomo abría la puerta. Floki salió a la calle intrigado al no ver a nadie.

"¿Quién habrá sido?"

Y echó a caminar hacia le esquina tratando de encontrar al que había llamado.

Usando un elaborado y extraño lenguaje de señas, la sabionda comunicó a Andy un plan, pero éste sólo la miraba desconcertado sin entender que le quería decir, por toda respuesta, la sabionda agazapándose se escabulló por la puerta por la que acababa de salir el mayordomo e hizo señas a su hermano de que la siguiera, entendiendo ahora sí el plan, Andy se escabulló también entrando, y con verdadera rapidez, el par de hermanos atravesó el jardín y se colaron a la casa.

Al no encontrar a nadie en la calle, Floki cerró la puerta del jardín y entró en la casa. Tras de una cortina, el elegido y la iluminada contenían la respiración mientras lo oían pasar. Las pisadas del mayordomo se alejaron, y el par de hermanos salió de su escondite.

"No sé quien sea ese tipo, pero por su cara y la advertencia de mis amigos, imagino que debemos cuidarnos de él"

"Cierto, tiene cara de pocos amigos combinada con momia egipcia"

"Tampoco seas igualada sabionda. Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá obligado a mis amigos a venir aquí?"

"A mí lo que me emociona es saber que peligro será el que nos acecha"

Buscando a los muchachos, Andy y Helena fueron a dar a la habitación del abuelo.

"¡Mira Andy! ¿Qué es aquello? ¿Será un fantasma?"

"No digas tonterías sabionda, los fantasmas no existen" Dijo Andy haciéndose el valiente.

Cautelosamente se acercaron.

"Es un anciano" Dijo Andy.

"¿Estará muerto?"

La cercanía de ambos hizo que el abuelo se despertara sobre saltado.

"¡No, por piedad, ya no me atormenten!"

"Tranquilo, no le haremos daño" Dijo Andy.

"¿Vienes con los muchachos que vinieron a salvarme?"

"¿Salvarlo?" Preguntó Andy.

"¿Qué está haciendo tan solito aquí?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"Esperando la muerte"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó la niña desconcertada.

"Hace años que la espero y no llega"

"No diga eso señor ¿Ha visto a mis amigos? Son unos muchachos como de mi edad" Dijo Andy.

"Los pobrecillos pagarán con su vida el haberme querido ayudar"

"¿Qué dice? ¿Los van a matar? ¡Dígame donde están!" Exclamó el joven príncipe.

"Es mejor que se vayan, o correrán la misma suerte"

"Que lo intenten, yo no me voy sin mis amigos, iré a buscarlos"

"Cuídate, mis dos sobrinos y el mayordomo son muy crueles"

Sin esperar más informes, Andy abandonó la alcoba y empezó a recorrer la casa en busca de sus amigos, seguido de la sabionda.

Llegó hasta la cocina sin encontrar rastro de sus amigos.

"Alguien viene" Dijo la sabionda al escuchar pasos.

"Escóndete, necesito ver a esos tipos y analizar la situación antes de intervenir"

Los dos hermanos se escondieron debajo de un horno.

"Aquí está demasiado caliente para mi gusto" Protestó Andy abanicándose con las manos.

Pero al ver entrar a Vladimir, René y Floki, el elegido y la iluminada contuvieron hasta el aliento.

"Juraría que oí pasos" Dijo Vladimir.

"Son tus nervios" Replicó su hermano.

"No perdamos tiempo, bien amordazados no podrán gritar y ahí los dejaremos colgados mucho tiempo" Dijo el mayordomo.

"Si los descubre le policía estaremos fritos" Dijo Vladiminr.

"Será difícil que los descubra" Aseguró René.

Andy y su hermanita, vieron alejarse al trío de malvados.

"Miserables, así que van a amordazar a mis amigos ¿Eh? No saben con quien se metieron. Es hora de anunciarnos sabionda ¿Lista?"

"Lo estaba antes de que lo pidieras"

Pero Andy no se percató de que el calor del horno había encendido los cohetes que traía en la bolsa trasera del pantalón.

El estallido comenzó.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritó Andy dando un salto.

El estruendo llegó a oídos de los tres malvados y lo confundieron con disparos.

"¡Es la policía! ¡Nos descubrieron!" Gritó el mayordomo.

Los tres cobardes salieron despavoridos de la casa.

Mientras Andy corría en busca de un poco de agua en que sentarse y echando humo salió al jardín, y con ayuda de sus poderes, logró apagarlo.

"Oh, que alivio"

"Andy ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la sabionda aproximándose.

"Creo que sí" Dijo Andy aliviado, pero en seguida cambió a furioso "Sabionda ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Oye, yo no hice nada"

"Seguro algo hiciste con tus poderes"

"Sí claro, mis poderes te hicieron un truco mental que te volvió tan tonto como para meterte bajo un horno con dinamita en el pantalón"

"¿Tonto? Ahora verás como te…. Espera ¿Dinamita? Es cierto, me olvidé de los cohetes"

"Creo que alguien me debe una disculpa"

"Supongo que tienes razón sabionda, saqué conclusiones apresuradas ¿Me disculpas?"

"Está bien, sólo porque nunca olvidaré la manera tan chistosa en que corrías en círculo y lloriqueabas con el pantalón echando humo"

"Síguele sabionda, síguele y no respondo chipote con sangre sea chico o sea grande"

"Chispas ¡Qué agujerote te quedó en el pantalón! Se te ve todo el trasero ¿Lo sacas para que vea mundo? Ji ji ji ji"

"Deja de reírte a mis costillas y préstame tu abrigo"

"Creí que no te daba frío"

"No lo quiero para abrigarme, sino para cubrirme, no puedo andar por la calle con el trasero al aire"

La niña le entregó su abrigo y Andy se lo amarró de las mangas a la cintura.

"Lo bueno que es discreto el colorcito" Gruñó Andy con sarcasmo al verse llevando un abrigo rosa, mientras la sabionda se carcajeaba.

Mientras, amarrados de pies y manos colgando en el interior de un pozo de agua se hallaban los muchachos.

"Ya no puedo, siento que se me zafan los brazos" Lloriqueó Ed.

"Todos estamos igual" Dijo Ostein.

"Me pareció oír mucho alboroto allá arriba y como que algo tronaba" Dijo Ken.

"¿No será Andy? Recuerden que le dijimos que viniera" Dijo Ed esperanzado.

"Vamos a gritarle" Sugirió Ken.

"Tienes razón, nada perdemos ya"

Andy y Helena caminaban de regreso a la mansión, cuando oyeron las voces de sus amigos.

"¡Andyyyy!"

"¡Muchachooos! ¿Dónde están?" Gritó el elegido.

"Acá… adentro del pozo" Explicó Ken.

"Date prisa" Suplicó Ed.

A pesar de su cansancio y angustia, los muchachos cuando vieron las caras de Andy y Helena.

"Sácanos de aquí" Pidió Ostein.

"Pero que sea pronto, ya siento que se me quiebran mis bracitos" Lloriqueó Ed.

Girando la polea de la que pendían las tres cuerdas, el par de hermanos comenzó a subir a los chicos.

"Uf, como pesan, desde mañana se me ponen a dieta" Bromeó la sabionda.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí, montados en sus caballos, Vladimir, René y Floki se detenían cerca de un acantilado para tomar aire y ver si nadie los seguía.

"Creo que los perdimos" Suspiró Vladimir.

"Ahora ¿Cómo haremos para cobrar la herencia?" Gruñó René.

"Sólo es cuestión de esperar el regreso de su tío, a él se le ocurrirá algo" Dijo Floki.

Pero en ese momento, como una especie de castigo divino a su codicia y perversidad, la tierra sobre la que se hallaban se desprendió. Y sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo cayeron al fondo de aquel abismo matándose en el acto.

De vuelta en el jardín de la casa, por fin los muchachos se hallaban libres.

"Mis manitas me duelen mucho" Se quejó Ed.

"Las mías también" Agregó Ostein.

"Ya nos curaremos más tarde, pero ahora hay que rescatar al abuelo" dijo Ken dirigiendose a la casa

"¿A cuál abuelo?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"Yo creo se refieren al ancianito de la silla de ruedas" Explicó su hermano.

"Y ahora tú ¿Por qué traes como taparrabos ese abrigo tan masculino?" Rio el vago.

"Traía cohetes chinos para jugar en el callejón y por error se encendieron haciéndome un enorme boquete en el pantalón"

"Antes no volaste en pedazos" Exclamó Ed.

"No exageres Ed, pero lo que presiento es que a mamá no le agradará mucho este agujerote en los pantalones nuevos que me acababa de hacer el sastre real" Dijo Andy.

"Eso fue el tronadero que oímos" Dijo Ken.

"El mayordomo y dos muchachos también lo oyeron y salieron corriendo muy asustados" Dijo la sabionda.

"Con seguridad huyeron, pero tan pronto los denunciemos no irán muy lejos"

Momentos después se encontraban con el anciano.

"Señor ya estamos aquí" Dijo Ken acercándose a él.

"Váyanse muchachos, no podrán sacarme, esos malvados acabarán con ustedes"

"Parece que ya se fueron, y antes de que regresen nos lo llevamos" Dijo Ostein.

"¿Me quieren explicar algo? ¿A dónde se llevan a este señor?" Preguntó Andy.

"No sabemos, pero hay que sacarlo de aquí" Respondió Ken.

"Por favor, si van a llevarme necesito mis papeles" Dijo el viejecito.

"Qué papales ni que nada, vámonos pronto" Gruñó el vago.

"Será fácil llevarlo en su silla de ruedas" Dijo Ed.

"Mis papeles, no quiero que me lleven sin ellos"

"Hay que concederle ese gusto" Dijo Ken.

"Está bien, pero que sea pronto" Dijo Ostein.

Los muchachos volvieron a levantar la tabla y sacaron el cofrecillo, junto con algunos papeles más.

"Aquí están sus papeles y el cofrecillo señor" Dijo Ken.

"Gracias hijo, nada valen, pero tienen mis recuerdos y son mi vida"

"Vámonos ya" Dijo Ostein.

Andy y Helena fueron por Frans y Rosita y a toda velocidad, los muchachos se alejaron de aquel lugar temeroso antes de que aquellos malvados regresaran.

"No me lleven tan aprisa que me mareó" Se quejó el ancianito.

Pero no se detuvieron hasta estar muy lejos de aquella casa.

"Ya pusimos tierra de por medio y estamos a salvo muchachos" Dijo Ostein.

"Creo que el viejito ya se durmió" Dijo la sabionda.

"Más bien se desmayó" Dijo Ostein revisándolo.

"Pobrecito, está tan débil" Dijo Ken.

"Bueno muchachos, ahora ¿A dónde lo vamos a llevar?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Cierto, en eso no pensamos" Dijo Ed.

"Si yo tuviera una casa grande y no estuviera tan pobre, me lo llevaba" Dijo Ken.

"Creo que lo más indicado será que se vaya a vivir al castillo contigo Andy" Opinó Ostein.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó el elegido desconcertado.

"¿No quieres llevarte al abuelo a vivir a tu castillo? Ahí tienes espacio de sobra y personas que lo atiendan" Insistió el vago.

"Bueno cierto, por mí encantado, pero tengo que consultarlo con mi mamá"

"Andy tiene razón, él no puede decidir" Dijo Ken

Llevando al abuelo por las calles, los chicos llegaron por fin al Castillo de Arendelle.

"Anda viejo, entra y pregúntale a tu mamá" Dijo Ostein.

"Ok maguey, no me tardo" Dijo Andy corriendo dentro.

"¿Y si la mamá de Andy no quiere?" Dijo Ostein.

"¿Por qué no habría de querer?" Dijo Ken.

"Cierto, ella es muy buena persona, no se reusará a darle albergue a un desvalido" Agregó Ed.

Dentro del castillo Andy se reunía con su madre.

"Hola mamá, ya regresé"

"Y creí haberte dicho muy claramente que no llegaras tarde, pero como siempre, lo que te digo te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra. Entonces quizás si te hablo en el idioma de los castigos que es el único que entiendes, me hagas caso"

"Espera no te esponjes, tengo una firme coartada"

"¿Coartada?"

"Sí, se trata de una misión de rescate"

"Oh, entonces. Era una de tus misiones en el mundo mágico, aún así debiste avisarme y no tenerme aquí angustiada"

"En eso te doy la razón, no te avisé, pero es que fue todo tan de improviso"

"¿Por qué llevas amarrada a la cintura el abrigo de tu hermana?"

"Oh, je je je, en realidad lo que pasó es algo muy gracioso, me eché unos cohetes en la bolsa del pantalón y por error se encendieron"

"¡Santo cielo hijo! ¿Te quemaste? Déjame revisarte"

"Oh, no, no, no, estoy bien" Dijo Andy avergonzado cubriéndose nuevamente. "Sólo un ligero ardor"

"Pero Andy, sólo a ti se te ocurre semejante barbaridad de traer los cohetes ahí. Bueno, menos mal que sólo fue el susto, cámbiate de pantalones, esos dudo que tengan remedio, y pensar que sólo tenían dos puestas, tú me vas a llevar a la quiebra"

"Vamos no exageres, je je je, pero ya hablando en serio, hay algo que quiero pedirte"

"¿De qué se trata? No me preocupes"

Andy relató a su madre lo sucedido y la situación del viejecito.

"No puedo creer que haya gente tan cruel en el mundo ¿Dónde fue? Enviaré a mis guardias a que los arresten"

"Me parece perfecto, este es el domicilio, eran un tipo medio calvo y un par de muchachos de la edad de Ostein, uno rubio y el otro castaño, se apellidan Enar. Huyeron, pero no deben andar muy lejos" Dijo el chico entregándole la nota que le habían dejado en el árbol sus amigos.

Con la información que proporcionó Andy se lanzó un grupo de soldados al sitio indicado.

"Entonces ¿El viejito puede quedarse aquí?"

"Claro Andy, yo no puedo negar techo y comida cuando Dios ha sido tan grande conmigo"

"Gracias mamá, ya sabía yo que eras la mujer más buena sobre la faz de la tierra"

Momentos después, el abuelo fue bañado, afeitado y vestido con ropa fina, para ser colocado sobre una suave cama para que descansara.

"Estamos seguros de que aquí estará muy bien" Le dijo Ken al anciano.

"Gracias por todo, hijos. Gracias a ustedes tendré un hogar donde morir tranquilo"

"¿Se va a morir?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"Cállate enana" La reprendió Ostein.

"Bueno abuelo, nosotros ya nos vamos" Dijo Ken.

"Cierto, luego de la última vez, mi mamá debe estar preocupada" Dijo Ed.

Los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus casas.

"Vaya, parece que los falso abuelos abundan últimamente, contando a Doña Leonides, ya van dos que adoptamos y con muy poco tiempo de diferencia" Dijo Ed.

En tanto en el castillo, la sabionda le platicaba al anciano mil aventuras.

"Nomás imagínese, que esa noche al volver a casa el gancho del psicópata homicida iba atorado del carruaje, nos salvamos por un pelito de rana calva y… señor, señor don abuelo ¿Ya no me oye?" Preguntó la sabionda al ver que se había dormido.

Y entonces saliendo de la habitación se reunió con su hermano.

"Andy, ya se durmió el abuelo"

"Y cómo no se va a dormir, si tú no has hecho más que hablar como tarabilla"

"Lo que debe tener es hambre, manda que le traigan pescadito frito y pan tostado"

"No digas tonterías sabionda, la señora Gerda le está preparando una merienda de cosas suaves, porque el abuelo está viejito y no tiene dientes"

Momentos después el par de hermanos entraba con la charola.

"Abuelo, le trajimos la cena"

"Oh, hijos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no cenaba bien"

"Los waffles con miel que prepara la señora Gerda están para chuparse los dedos"

"Oh gracias hijos, hacia tanto que no comía cosas substanciosas"

Andy y su hermana observaban como el anciano más que comer devoraba.

"Dios se los premiará" Dijo el anciano una vez que terminó de comer.

"¿Hay algo más que necesite?" Dijo Andy.

"Lo único que voy a pedirles es tener cerca de mí papel y pluma, tengo la idea de siempre estar escribiendo, soy maniático por mis años"

"Considérelo hecho abuelo, me cercioraré de que así sea, y tengo noticias que sé que le alegrarán, los soldados arrestaron a su yerno, ese miserable pasará mucho tiempo tras las rejas, aunque a los muchachos y el mayordomo, les cayó antes la justicia divina, se despeñaron y sus cadáveres fueron hallados por el olor en el fondo de un abismo"


	73. Chapter 73

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDÓN POR ESTAR AUSENTE TANTO TIEMPO, PERO POR FIN PUDE TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO, TENIA VARIAS IDEAS EN LA CABEZA Y NO LOGRABA PLASMARLAS DE FORMA CORRECTA EN EL FIC, PERO POR FIN QUEDÓ, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**LES RECOMIENDO LOS DOS FICS DE MI LECTOR EL LEGENDARIO, SE LLAMAN "LA HERDERA DEL PODER" Y "EL GUERRERO DE BLANCO" TIENEN ALGUNOS CROSSOVERS CON MI FIC.**

**EL LEGENDARIO: EMPECÉ A LEER TU FIC Y ME PARECIÓ INTERESANTE, YA QUIERO VER QUE REACCIÓN TIENEN ANDY Y HELENA CUANDO CONOZCAN A JENNY.**

**ELSY19122013: ASI ES, LA CANCIÓN LA CANTA DANIELA LUJAN TANTO EN LA NOVELA "EL DIARIO DE DANIELA" COMO EN "COMPLICES AL RESCATE". QUE GRAN COINCIDENCIA LO DE TU MAMÁ. LÁSTIMA QUE SE HICIERON ILUSIONES, PERO LO BUENO ES QUE SE TIENEN UNOS A OTROS. YA QUIERO VER TUS DIBUJOS, APUESTO A QUE ESTAN GENIALES.**

**ALARZAM: A LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD LEEERÉ LOS LIBROS QUE ME RECOMENDASTE, ASI COMO LAS PELICULAS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, PORQUE PARA ESO ESCRIBO, PARA ENTRETENER A LA GENTE CON MIS LOCAS IDEAS, JEJEJE. Y TIENES RAZÓN, ANTES ERA MÁS FÁCIL ACTUALIZAR, PORQUE LOS CAPÍTULOS ERAN MÁS CORTOS, LOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS DEL FIC ANTERIOR, ERAN DE POCO MÁS DE 1000 PALABRAS, MIENTRAS QUE PARA ESTE FIC DEBEN SER DE MÁS DE 8,000 PARA ESTAR LISTOS, TRATO DE PONER VARIAS SITUACIONES EN UN SOLO CAPITULO.**

**LORDE: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, TIENES RAZÓN ANDY Y COMPAÑÍA SE METEN EN MUCHOS LIOS Y LO QUE LE S FALTA AUN, JE JE JE. AHORITA BUSCO EN EL YOTUBE LAS CANCIONES QUE ME DICES PARA OIRLAS. LA VERDAD SOLO ANDY Y HELENA TIENEN ECHAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS OFICIALES, LA DE ANDY ES EL 15 DE ABRIL DE 1821 YA QUE LA PELICULA DE FROZEN ESTÁ AMBIENTADA EN 1820, Y MENCIONAN QUE ESTAN EN JULIO, ASI QUE SUMANDOLE LOS NUEVE MESES, ANDY NACIÓ EN ABRIL DEL SIGUIENTE AÑO. LUEGO SUMÁNDOLE CINCO AÑOS PARA EL NACIMIENTO DE HELENA,EL DE ELLA ES EL 30 DE JUNIO DE 1826. BIRGIT ES DOS MESES MENOR QUE ANDY, ASI QUE ELLA CUMPLE AÑOS EN JUNIO, Y ED ES DOS MESES MENOR QUE BIRGIT, ASI QUE EL DE ÉL SERIA EN AGOSTO. ELLINOR ES UN AÑO MENOR QUE ANDY, ASI QUE ELLA SERIA DE 1822, KRISTY DE 1825, KEN DE 1820, OSTEIN DE 1818, ANGELITA DE 1816, KURT DE 1824, ELLIOT DE 1820.**

**LADY RAIN: EN OCASIONES HELENA ES UN POCO PESADA, PERO ES SÓLO PORQUE ESTÁ CHICA Y UN POCO CONSENTIDA, Y BUENO, PARA LA PERSONALIDAD DE ELLA ME BASÉ EN PERSONAJES QUE SON ASÍ. SI TENGO PLANEADO U NCAPÍUTLO EN QUE ANDY SE VUELVA CHICA. Y RESPECTO A TU DUDA, A LO QUE YO HE SABIDO, ESO DE PONERL A LOS HIJOS DE MADRES SOLTERAS LOS APELLIDOS DE ELLAS ES MÁS RECIENTE. EN ÉPOCAS COMO LA DE ANDY, SOBRE TODO EN PAISES DONDE SÓLO LLEVAN EL APELLIDO DEL PADRE, SI NO SE PRESENTABA ÉSTE A REGISTRARLO, NO LE PONÍAN NINGUNO. POR ESO HAY TUMBAS QUE SOLO LLEVAN EL NOMRE EN EL EPITAFIO. PERO LA VERDAD, NO ENCONTRÉ MUCHO SOBRE EL TEMA. ESO LO SAQUÉ DE UNA EXPLICACIÓN QUE ME DIERON EN UN RECORRIDO GUIADO POR UN PANTEÓN.**

**JOAN: ME AGRADA QUE TE GUSTE QUE DECIDA DARLES A LOS OTROS PERSONAJES SUS PROPIAS AVENTURAS, Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA APARICIÓN QUE TE DI EN ESTE CAPITULO. Y SI, PODRIA HACER UN CAPITULO EN QUE ANDY Y LA SABIONDA CAMBIEN DE LUGAR.**

**SAMANTHA: QUE CASUALIDAD, MI PELICULA FAVORITA DE SHERLOCK HOLMES ES LA DE JUEGO DE SOMBRAS, ME ENCANTA LA MUSICA DE LA PERSECUCIÓN DE LA GITANA. DE HECHO ME GUSTAN UN POCO MÁS LAS PELICULAS DE ROBERT DOWNY JR QUE LA SERIE SHERLOCK DE LA BBC, PORQUE EN LAS PELICULAS PONEN A JOHN TAMBIEN MUY HABIL Y EN LA SERIE, EL UNICO QUE SE LUCE HACIENDO LAS DEDUCCIONES ES SHERLOCK.**

**TAIGA: LA VERDAD TE SERÉ SINCERA, NO SOY MUY FAN DEL ANIME, A MI HERMANA LE GUSTA DRAGON BALL Y ME HA DADO ALGUANS IDEAS DE AHÍ, COMO LO DEL AUMENTO DE PODER DE ANDY SIMILAR AL SUPER SAIYAYIN DE GOKU. PERO SI TIENES SUGERENCIAS LOS REVISO.**

Tiempo después, la sabionda se encontraba acostada en un sillón del salón de pinturas de Arendelle.

"Cielos, que aburrida estoy, tengo que pensar en algo divertido, ya sé, le jugaré una broma a mi hermano, eso nunca falla, buscaré una buena broma en mi libro de conjuros. Mi maestra me dice que no debo usarlos, pero Oppker lo hace a cada rato, ahí ni como hacerle, a quien de los dos hacerle caso. Veamos, aquí viene esta como una de las mejores bromas para hacerles a los chicos, dice que garantiza horas de carcajadas para el bromista ¿Broma del viagra? Quien sabe que sea eso, seguramente algún artilugio mágico"

Momentos después, la sabionda terminaba de preparar la pócima de la receta

"Je, je, je está listo. Pero si se la ofrezco a Andy dudará de mi amabilidad, y sospechará algo, ya sé, serviré un vaso de ponche de color similar para mí y así no notará nada. Que oportuno, allá viene"

Sin imaginar lo que le esperaba, Andy pasó por ahí muy arreglado y elegante.

"Hola Andy"

"¿Qué hay sabionda?"

"Wow, eres otro tú ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano el apestoso rey de los renos?"

"Muy graciosa sabionda, es sólo que tengo un compromiso y quería causar una buena impresión"

"¿Compromiso? ¿Vas a casarte? ¿Con quién estás comprometido?"

"Wooo, no esa clase de compromiso, sólo me invitaron a una fiesta importante y debo irme o llegaré tarde"

"Espera, antes de que te vayas ¿No quieres participar en un reto para ver quien gana, si tú o yo?"

"¿Reto? ¿En qué consiste?"

"¿Ves esos dos vasos de ponche que están sobre la mesa?"

"Sí"

"El primero que se lo beba sin respirar, gana"

"Pues prepárate para perder sabionda" Dijo Andy no queriendo desairarle después que no había pasado casi tiempo con ella ese día.

Sonriente, la sabionda le entregó a Andy un gran vaso con la pócima.

"A la de tres... uno.. Dos... tres" Contó la niña.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a atragantarse por beber más pronto que el otro el contenido del vaso y ganarle al otro.

"Lo logré, gané yo, mira, no dejé ni media gota" Dijo Andy.

"No puedo creerlo, me venciste"

"¿Acaso lo dudabas?"

"Te di chance"

"En tus sueños sabionda"

La niña esperaba impacientemente a que algo le pasara a su hermano, que le salieran orejas de burro, le diera sarampión o que soltara gases, pero nada pasaba.

"Te veré más tarde sabionda, debo estar en 10 minutos en la fiesta de Rose" Dijo Andy alejándose.

"Rayos, la pócima me salió mal, ya tendré suerte para la próxima, iré a buscar a Kristy para jugar" Pensó la niña retirándose y olvidándose del asunto.

Andy por su parte, con el cabello muy relamido y perfumado llegó a la casa de Rose.

"Allá está Rose, es como un sueño. Creo que me siento un poco raro, deben ser sólo los nervios" Pensaba Andy llamando a la puerta, y pronto su Julieta abrió la puerta. "Hola Rose"

"Hola a ti también Andy"

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

"Muchas gracias Andy, pasa" Dijo Rose dándole un abrazo que lo hizo embelesarse.

"Te traje un obsequio" Dijo el chico entregándole una flor hecha de piedras preciosas.

"Que dulce eres, es precioso, muchas gracias"

"No tienes nada que agradecer" Dijo Andy limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

"¿Te sientes bien? Te ves agitado y sudoroso" Preguntó la chica mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

"No es nada, estoy bien. Entonces ¿Ahora eres toda una quinceañera?"

"Sí, tienes una forma ingeniosa de decirlo" Respondió Rose sonrojándose. "Te presentaré algunas de mis amigas"

"¿Tu tío no está?"

"Salió a un viaje de... negocios y estará fuera un par de días"

"Y aprovechaste su ausencia para organizar una fiesta, eres toda una traviesa"

"Supongo que lo aprendí del chico que organizó una fiesta mientras sus padres acudían a un funeral"

_"Touché"_

Entraron al salón donde había varias chicas adolescentes.

"Escuchen muchachas, quiero presentarles a un buen amigo mío"

"¡El príncipe Anders!" Exclamaron todas a coro.

"Hola" Respondió el chico sonriendo tímidamente.

"Es tan guapo en persona" Suspiró una chica.

"Alteza, es un placer" Dijo otra chica

"Por favor llámenme Andy"

"¿Tu cabello es de ese color natural?" Preguntó otra

"Así es ¿Les gusta?"

"Claro, eso te hace ver muy guapo" Respondió otra.

"Pero no es fácil mantenerlo así paso muchas horas con el peluquero"

"Muéstranos tu magia Andy" Dijo otra chica.

Sonriendo Andy creó coronitas de hielo en las cabezas de las chicas.

"Wow, son preciosas"

"Y ahora una para la festejada" Agregó el elegido apareciendo otra para Rose, pero más grande y elaborada.

"Gracias Andy, es preciosa ¿Ya vieron el regalo que me trajo Andy?"

"Wow" Exclamaron las chicas.

"Eso debió costar una fortuna"

"Para Rose, sólo lo mejor" Dijo Andy.

"Es todo un caballero"

Andy siguió sintiéndose agitado y comenzó a abanicarse con sus manos.

"¿Tienes calor Andy? Abriré la ventana, mientras siéntate" Dijo Rose

El chico asintió y se sentó en el fino sillón, sin imaginarse que se hallaba dentro de la guarida de los cazadores.

Las chicas se sentaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a platicar. Mientras hablaban ,Andy sintió algo extraño en sus pantalones y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, al notar que en su pantalón se empezaba a notar una erección.

"No, aquí no, no por favor, no ahora" Pensaba y tomó un cojín para cubrirse.

"Y cuéntanos Andy ¿Tienes novia?" Quiso saber una de las chicas.

"¿Yo?... bien... Yo... no... no tengo. Soy solterito al 100%, sin compromisos"

"¡Qué bien!" Exclamaron varias chicas.

"Pero ¿Si has tenido?" Quiso saber una.

"¿Qué si he tenido? Bien... la verdad... todavía no... pero estoy en eso"

"Seguramente has de tener en la mira a muchas princesas lindas" Opinó otra

"Los títulos y la clase social no es tan importante para mí"

"Oh que sensible eres"

"¿Qué es lo primero que te atrae de una chica?"

"Su... Su... supongo que la primera buena impresión debe ser el físico"

"¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?"

"Bien... pues a mí..."

"¿Tienes una candidata en estos momentos?"

Al ver el apuro en que estaba su amigo, Rose cambió el tema.

"Ya llegó la orquesta y ya llegaron los chicos para bailar"

Se armaron varias parejas y pronto bailaban alegremente. Menos Andy, quien sentado en el sofá y sujetando el cojín sobre sus piernas, se sentía el ser más miserable sobre la tierra.

"Quizás no esté tan mal, tal vez no lo noten" Pensó el elegido asomándose por debajo del cojín "Oh rayos, sólo un ciego no notaría esto, parece la carpa de un circo" Y así pensando volvió a cubrirse con el cojín. "Debo relajarme y se me pasará, sólo inhala, exhala, y no pienses en chicas"

"¿No bailas príncipe Andy?" Preguntó una chica tomándolo por las manos.

"No, no, después"

"Baila conmigo anda, has de ser todo un bailarín"

"Al rato, te prometo que al rato"

La chica se retiró.

"Esto ya ha durado demasiado y no se me pasa como otras veces, oh rayos ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué me pasan este tipo de cosas a mí?"

Rose se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

"Andy ¿Qué tienes?"

"No es nada Rose, estoy bien" Respondió Andy nervioso estrujando el cojín en sus manos.

"¿Te sientes enfermo?" Preguntó la chica colocándole la mano en la frente.

"No, no, estoy en perfecto estado de salud"

"Ojalá supiera si esta temperatura corporal que tienes es normal o si debería preocuparme"

"Como dato curioso te diré que tu temperatura y la de la demás gente es de 37 grados centígrados, mientras que la mía debe ser de –70 para sentirme bien"

"Wow, eso no lo sabía ¿Traigo un termómetro?"

"Yo no uso termómetros normales, se congela el mercurio en su interior y estallan, uso uno especial similar a los que usan en las expediciones árticas los científicos, pero te aseguro que estoy bien, a mí no me da fiebre"

"Escucha sé que mis amigas son un poco imprudentes, pero ahora que llegaron otros chicos, estoy segura que no te molestarán, es sólo que tú eres muy popular, el sueño de cualquier chica"

"¿Tú crees? Je je je" Rio Andy sonrojado y apretando el cojín para disimular lo más posible su problema.

"Lamento si te hicieron sentir incómodo"

"No, no, nada de eso, tu fiesta es genial, en serio, la he pasado muy bien"

"Entonces anímate, anda, ven a bailar conmigo"

"¿Contigo?" Preguntó Andy embelesado.

"Sí, anda, vamos a bailar"

"Me encantaría, pe... pe... pero...Rose escucha, tu fiesta ha sido genial, y realmente la pasé bien, pero debo irme" Dijo Andy poniéndose de pie aún cubriéndose con el cojín.

"¿Irte? Pero la fiesta recién comienza, ni siquiera has probado el pastel"

"Lo lamento, créeme que de veras lo siento, te deseo que te sigas divirtiendo, sólo una vez en la vida se cumplen 15 años, y sé que es una fecha especial para las chicas, así qué feliz cumpleaños otra vez... yo... en serio debo irme" Dijo el chico retrocediendo lentamente.

"Has estado actuando raro todo el rato ¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Rose siguiéndolo.

"Totalmente ¿Por qué...?"

"Porque me estoy divirtiendo, pero no es lo mismo si tú no te diviertes conmigo"

"Rose, tú eres mi definición de diversión... Volveré más tarde... Pero ahora... yo..."

En ese momento una de las parejas de baile chocó por error con él, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"¡Cuidado!"

"Oh príncipe Andy ¿Estás bien? No vi por dónde íbamos y..."

La chica no terminó de hablar, ya que al caer, el cojín se soltó de las manos de Andy y todos, incluida Rose se dieron cuenta de su problema. Las expresiones de asco y vergüenza de las chicas, y las risas de los chicos, era más de lo que Andy podía soportar, así que humillado echó a correr, saliendo de la casa de Rose.

"¡Andy, espera!" Lo llamó Rose, pero el chico no le hizo caso.

Al salir de la casa de Rose, Andy se topó con el bravucón Haldor y sus amigos, quienes se burlaron de él hasta más no poder. Deslizándose sobre el hielo para evitar ser visto por más gente, Andy entró por una ventana del castillo y corrió por los pasillos hacia su habitación, topándose con algunas de las sirvientas, tratando de cubrir su problema con sus manos, Andy siguió corriendo hacia su recámara, pero en su carrera desaforada chocó con su madre y su tía Anna.

Avergonzado, Andy se puso de pie y siguió corriendo.

"¡Andy! ¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó la reina tratando de seguirlo.

"Creo que sólo quiere ir al baño, cuando hay necesidad, hay necesidad"

Al seguir avanzando Andy se encontró con su amiga Birgit.

"Hola Andy ¿Qué estás ha...? Wo" Dijo su amiga notando su problema, pero no terminó de hablar porque Andy se alejó corriendo a toda prisa.

"Los sinto, de... de... bo irme"

"Andy ¡Espera!"

El chico no se detuvo hasta estar a salvo en su habitación, donde cerró la puerta de golpe y se recargó sobre ésta, jadeante y comenzó a llorar furioso.

"Andy ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Estoy bien mamá"

"¿Está todo bien?"

"¡Dije que estoy bien!" Gruñó el elegido.

"Abre la puerta"

"No, no la abriré, no quiero ver a nadie, quiero estar solo"

"¿Ni siquiera a tu madre?"

"A nadie, déjame en paz, no soy un bebé" Gruñó Andy sellando la puerta con hielo.

"Apuesto a que esto tiene remedio"

"No, no lo tiene, y ahora déjame tranquilo ¿No oyes que quiero estar solo?"

"¿Estás metido en problemas?"

"Si tanto te empeñas en saber hice el ridículo cómo de costumbre. Y ahora déjame tranquilo, voy a encerrarme en mi cuarto y no saldré en un par de años, no quiero ver a nadie, odio la vida"

"Sólo cálmate hijo, todo estará bien"

"No, no lo estará, nunca en la vida me había sentido tan humillado"

"Ser adolescente es difícil, créeme, yo pasé por los mismos problemas que tú"

"Dudo que hayas pasado por algo similar, en momentos como este no imaginas cuanto desearía vivir encerrado"

"No sabes lo que dices ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti, quiero ayudarte"

"Dije que no quiero hablar de eso ¿No entiendes?"

"Te daré un tiempo a solas, para que se te pase, vendré más tarde a verte"

Pateando todo lo que había en su camino, Andy se sentó en su cama maldiciendo de su suerte, donde permaneció largo rato respirando agitadamente, congelando todo cuanto había en su recámara y provocando una nevada sobre su cabeza. Hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando y después entró en la ducha de su habitación y se lavó la cara.

Al pasar el efecto de la broma de la sabionda, el cuerpo de Andy volvió a la normalidad, aunque su enojo estaba lejos de pasársele. Por lo que con la pijama puesta, deambuló por su recámara hasta sentarse recargado contra la puerta, y oyó voces, era la sabionda que pasaba por ahí conversando con Kristy.

"Ayer quise jugarle una broma a Andy pero algo falló"

"Creo que estás perdiendo el toque ¿En qué consistía la broma?"

"No lo sé, decía algo de viagra, pero no sé que rayos sea eso ¿Tú sabes?"

"Ni idea, pero ¿Qué se supone que hace?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Estás diciendo que le hiciste una broma a tu hermano sin saber en qué consistía?"

"En mi libro de hechizos decía que era la mejor broma para jugarle a un chico, pero algo salió mal y mi broma falló"

"Antes no lo mataste, porque ni tú misma sabes que hacía o para que era ese brebaje que le diste"

De inmediato Andy sospechó y para salir de dudas salió con sigilo de su habitación y entró en la recámara de su hermana, donde comenzó a hojear la sección de bromas mágicas del libro de hechizos, usando el glosario, lo cual a la sabionda no se le ocurrió se dio cuenta de los efectos de la broma y de inmediato se enfureció.

"¡Helena!" Gruñó Andy.

Esto preocupó a su hermanita, ya que Andy la llamaba por su nombre sólo cuando estaba enojado.

"Oh Andy ¿Tú por aquí? Creí que estarías en la fiesta de Rose"

"Estaba, hasta que se me amargó el rato y ahora veo que tú fuiste la causante"

"¿Ahora de qué hablas?"

"Me refiero a tu estúpida broma ¿Así que me pusiste una pócima en mi bebida para jugarme una broma sin saber los efectos secundarios?"

"Sólo fue una pequeña e inocente bromita"

"Fue más que eso, me mentiste, y por tu culpa quedé en ridículo en frente de todos en la fiesta"

"Pues ¿Qué pasó?"

"Que te importa, eso me saco por imbécil, pobre de mi hermanita, no pasé tiempo hoy con ella por irme a la fiesta, le daré gusto de al menos cumplir su estúpido reto. Pero óyelo bien, esto no se quedará así, le devolveré este libro de hechizos a los trolls"

"No, mi libro de hechizos no, dámelo por favor, además yo me lo gane cuando hicimos lo de la prueba ¿recuerdas? En la cual como de costumbre te salve el trasero ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?"

"Mejor cállate, por lo que veo aún no estás lista para estos conjuros, sólo los usas para ocasionar calamidades. Y ahora, quiero que te vayas de mi casa y no vuelvas a poner un pie por aquí, nunca"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó la niña con sentimiento "¿No crees que exageras?"

"Para nada, quiero que te vayas a la villa y allá quédate, porque ya no quiero verte más"

"Si tan sólo me dijeras qué pasó, seria más justo"

"Me has humillado como no tienes idea, en frente de Rose y otras personas, ya no quiero que te me acerques nunca"

"Bien, mejor para mí"

Mientras ambos hermanos se iban cada uno por su lado se escuchaba una canción sobre el fin de su amistad.

_Yo compartí, yo disfrute _

_contigo en este andar _  
_ y al terminar siempre tendré _  
_ historias que contar. _

_ Todo se desvaneció _  
_ de repente ya cambio _  
_ este si es el final _  
_ sin preguntas, sin hablar. _

_ Di quien tiene la razón _  
_ que rumbo es el mejor _  
_ solo se, lo que un día fue _  
_ ya todo se acabó. _

_ Por siempre tu amistad, _  
_ siempre tu amistad. (x3)_

"¿Será este el fin de nuestra hermosa amistad?" Pensó la niña cuando vio a su hermano alejarse "Bah, no lo creo, apuesto a que volverá en un minuto, por algo soy su hermanita querida" Agregó sentándose en el sofá a esperar.

Pero estaba equivocada y lo que pensó un minuto, terminó convirtiéndose en 100 años.

"Oye Kristy" dice una Helena ya muy envejecida "¿Llaman a la puerta?"

"Creo que no" responde la otra ancianita mientras se coloca un cuerno en el oído para poder escuchar

"Oh, pensé que era mi hermano, ya ves que nunca más quiso volver a hablar conmigo. Buaaa... buaaa... cof... cof... Ay, estos años, ya ni me dejan llorar mis penas a gusto"

"Si, lo sé, es terrible Helena"

"¿Helena? ¿Quién es Helena?"

"Tú eres Helena"

"¿Yo? ¿Y quién soy yo?"

"Otra vez se te olvidó, tú eres una princesa y heroína retirada"

"¿Heroína?"

"Si, salvabas al mundo mágico todo el tiempo en compañía de tu hermano Andy, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, hasta aquel día en que se pelaron y desde entonces no se han vuelto a hablar"

"Oh si, ya recordé, esto es terrible amiga, de eso ya hace 100 años y no lo he vuelto a ver"

"Espero que vuelvan a ser amigos antes de morir"

"¿Morir? Pero claro, se me ocurrió un plan, Kristy prepara mi funeral"

"Pero si todavía estás medio viva"

"Lo sé, pero fingiré que estoy muerta para que Andy venga a mi funeral y entonces saldré de mi ataúd y le pediré perdón y seremos amigos de nuevo"

"Oh, es la primera idea brillante de tu laaarga vida"

"Rápido, comunícales a todos nuestros viejos conocidos que me morí"

"Bien, veré quienes siguen vivos"

Momentos después, en la capilla del castillo se disponía todo para el susodicho funeral y la sabionda se encontraba metida dentro de un ataúd.

"¿Ya llegó Andy?" Le pregunta a su cómplice

"En realidad no ha llegado nadie"

"Imposible, pero si yo soy muy importante... espera un segundo ¿Quién quedamos que era yo?"

"Mira, ahí viene alguien, es Angelita"

"Me sorprende que todavía este viva, es decir si era 10 años mayor que yo"

"Escóndete" le dice su amiga cerrando fuertemente la tapa

"Kristy, tantos años, que triste que Helenita se nos haya adelantado, si ella era la más pequeña de todos los que solíamos ser amigos"

"¿Y cómo has estado?"

"Triste, no puedo creer que este día haya llegado tan rápido... snif... snif"

En eso, comenzó a escucharse un llanto proveniente del interior del ataúd.

"Cállate Helena" le dice Kristy en secreto

"Es que me dio penita de mí misma"

"¿Qué me decías?" Le pregunta Kristy a la recién llegada

"Que es muy triste que Helenita se haya muerto y lo peor es que jamás recuperó la amistad de su hermano"

"Para eso hicimos este falso funeral" explicó la sabionda desde adentro del ataúd

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Angelita volteando para todos lados

Entonces Kristy le da una sacudida al ataúd para que su amiga se calle.

"Seguramente fue sólo el viento" dice tratando de disimular

"Sin duda alguna que Andy escuchó la triste noticia y ahora debe estar arrepentido de haber sido tan terco"

Mientras tanto, en un hogar para reyes retirados, el antes mencionado se enteraba de la mala noticia a través de un periódico.

"Jo jo jo, je je je" un anciano Andy reía mientras leía el periódico con la noticia "La sabionda se murió y yo no le hablé nunca más, jo jo jo"

"Pero era su hermana, su mejor amiga" le dice una enfermera "¿No le gustaría por lo menos ir al funeral y quedar en paz con su alma?"

"¡NOOOO!"

Esta sonora negativa llegó hasta oídos de los que acompañaban a la sabionda.

"¿Escuchaste eso Kristy?" Le pregunta Angelita

"Apenas te escucho a ti" dice la princesa colocándose su cuerno en el oído

"Si que está haciendo ruidos raros el viento, quizás también está triste por esta penosa noticia. Como se ve terriblemente triste esta caja en la que se encuentra tan tierno ángel, ya sé la decoraré con unas flores, apuesto a que la alegrarán en el cielo"

Una vez que Angelita se aleja, la sabionda llama a su cómplice.

"Kristy, abre la caja, apenas puedo respirar"

Su amiga obedece.

"Aich, ya me cansé de hacerme la muerta" se queja la falsa difunta una vez que logra asomarse

"Pero Helena, el plan es que tu hermano venga a tu funeral y se reconcilie contigo después de tantos años sin hablarse"

"Oh, está bien"

Y nuevamente queda encerrada dentro del ataúd.

"Oh, pero si es Ken" dice Kristy al ver que se acerca, quien alguna vez fue el chico de sus sueños

"Oh Kristy, como me enteré que falleció nuestra buena amiga Helena, decidí traerle algo"

"¿Flores?" Pregunta Angelita acercándose con un ramo

"No, traje a sus queridos amigos Ostein y a Kurt"

"Aunque la enana y yo en vida no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, yo también siento un gran pesar por su partida" dice el vago

"Lo más triste es que Helena y yo nunca pudimos casarnos como habíamos planeado" agrega el anciano alemán

"¿Saben? Mejor hay que enterrar a Helenita de una vez" dice Ken "Se hace tarde y todos debemos volver a nuestros asilos"

"¡Noooo!" Gritó la sabionda asustando a todos

"No se preocupen" les dice Kristy "Deben ser los gusanos que ya empezaron a comérsela"

"Que asco" se quejaron los demás mientras se alejaban del lugar

Y entonces la sabionda aprovechó para asomarse nuevamente.

"¿Qué te pasa Helena?" Le pregunta Kristy

"Recuerda que no podemos iniciar mi funeral sin mi hermano y además que no estoy muerta de verdad"

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué estás dentro de un ataúd?"

"Pero que olvidadiza eres, fingí mi muerte para que Andy viniera a mi funeral y se reconcilie conmigo"

"Oh, lo había olvidado Helena"

"¿Helena? ¿Quién es esa?"

"Tú ¿Qué no recuerdas que eras una importante heroína? Ya déjate de tonterías y sigue haciéndote la muerta" y diciendo esto volvió a bajar la tapa y justo a tiempo, porque ya volvían los demás

"Mejor dejemos al enterrador hacer su trabajo" dice Ostein

"¡Que no! ¡Aun falta que llegue mi hermano!" Volvió a decir la falsa difunta y nuevamente los espantó a todos

"Cállate Helena, o te van a descubrir" le advierte su cómplice

"El ataúd tiene razón" dice Kurt "Falta Andy"

"Y también Ed" dice Angelita

"Angelita ¿Qué no lo sabias?" Le pregunta Ken "Ed ya falleció"

"Murió de pena por que nunca le correspondiste a su amor" agrega el vago

"Lo que pasa es que nunca se atrevió a pedirme matrimonio, lo esperé por tanto tiempo y lo único que conseguí fue quedarme soltera"

Pero en ese momento, Ed salió de su tumba convertido en un zombie.

"¡Angelita!" Dice Ed

"Oh, pero si revivió" dice el vago

"¡Pero es un zombie!" Gritó Kurt

"Angelita, no sé si quiero besarte o comerte el cerebro"

"Fuchi, aléjate, hueles a cadáver"

"Y qué, lo importante es que he vuelto para decirte que eres el único amor de mi vida"

"Muy bonitos recuerdos, pero ya enterremos a la enana para podernos ir por nuestro cocol, porque este funeral se está poniendo cada vez más extraño" Opinó el vago.

"Sobre mi cadáver mastodonte" dice la sabionda asomándose de su ataúd

"¡OHHHH!" Exclamaron todos

"¡Helena resucitó y también es un zombie!" Grita Kurt

"No, estoy viva, les explicaré todo este funeral es una farsa para atraer a Andy, cuando llegue le dará tanta trsiteza que olvidará su enojo y volverá a ser mi amigo"

"Lo dudo" dice Ken "Hablé con él antes de venir acá y me dijo que sólo vendrá al cementerio cuando se muera"

"Oh ¿Ósea que nunca me perdonará? Que pena me da, quisiera morirme"

"Pues aprovecha" le dice el vago "Ya estás lista"

"Muy gracioso mastodonte"

"Lástima" dice Kristy "Entonces este falso funeral no sirvió para nada"

"Aun no pierdan la esperanza" dice Angelita "Iremos donde ese viejo egoísta y lo obligaremos a venir"

"Si, vamos amigos" dice Kurt "No hay tiempo que perder"

Y lentamente, apoyándose en sus bastones, el grupo de ancianos salieron del cementerio.

"Pero viejo, literalmente viejo" dice el vago una vez que reúnen con el rey retirado "Debes ir al funeral de tu hermana Helena, hasta yo fui y eso que no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos"

"¿Helena? No recuerdo haber tenido una hermana con ese nombre, sólo era una malcriada que me avergonzó en público"

"Pero de eso hace 100 años, debes olvidar el rencor y darle el ultimo adiós en el cementerio" le dice Kurt

"Detesto los cementerios, están llenos de tumbas y muertos"

"¿Y qué otra cosa esperabas encontrar en un cementerio?" Le pregunta Ken

"No insistan, jamás iré al funeral de esa traidora ¡Váyanse de una vez!"

"Muy bien, si así lo quieres" dice Angelita "Pero nada más para que sepas ¿sabes quién más está invitada al funeral?"

"No me importa"

"Se trata de Rose viejo" le dice Ostein

"¿Rose? No la he visto en 100 años, me pregunto cómo lucirá"

"Pues no lo sabrás si no vienes" le dice Ken

"Tienen razón, a ella le agradará que yo despida a mi hermana como es debido, vamos a toda velocidad"

Pero para ellos ir _a toda velocidad_ era avanzar lentamente hasta el cementerio y una vez ahí, Kristy se adelantó como pudo para alertar a su amiga.

"Helena, tu hermano ya viene para acá, así que sigue haciéndote la muertita"

"Excelente, pronto seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos por el resto de nuestras vidas"

Y diciendo esto volvió a esconderse dentro del ataúd.

"Bien ¿y en dónde está Rose?" Preguntó el elegido

"¡¿Rose?!" Pregunta la falsa difunta saliendo de su ataúd "¡¿Acaso viniste a verla a ella y no a mí?!"

"¡Sabionda! ¡Estás viva!" Exclama su hermano "Pero si estamos en tu funeral"

"¡Ahora será el tuyo mal hermano!" Y diciendo esto salta a estrangularlo

"¡No sabionda, déjame, suéltame!"

Pero en eso, todo comenzó a volverse borroso hasta que la iluminada despertó sobresaltada estrangulando su almohada.

"Cielos, sigo siendo niña, estoy en el castillo, todo fue un sueño, que bueno. Y ya es de día, apuesto a que a Andy ya se le pasó el enojo, la vida es corta, y no vale la pena desperdiciarla con pleitos tontos"

Y emocionada salió corriendo en busca de su hermano.

"¡Andy, Andy!" Gritó saltándole encima "Oh, que bueno que no eres un viejo amargado"

"Déjame en paz y vete, recuerda que no me tienes tan contento"

"Tuve un sueño muy feo, fue horrible, espantoso"

"¿Y es realmente necesario que lo escuche?"

"Si, verás todos eran súper viejos y arrugados, yo había envejecido con estilo, me veía muy bien para tener 108 años, pero el resto de ustedes eran horribles"

"Entonces definitivamente que era un sueño, porque de haber sido real tú serias la más espantosa de todos"

"Como te iba diciendo en mi sueño tú y yo nunca hicimos las paces y duramos 100 años sin volvernos a hablar"

"Me parece un periodo de tiempo más que adecuado"

"Escucha, lo siento Andy, de verdad, estoy arrepentida; te prometo que jamás volveré a entretenerme por medio de los demás"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Te lo juro, pero por favor ya no estés enojado conmigo"

"Mira, lo que me hiciste fue algo muy ruin, pero te perdonaré porque después de todo, tú no tenías ni la menor idea de lo que estabas haciendo"

"Esto me servirá de lección para no volver a jugar con lo que todavía no domino"

"Espero que sea así y ahora vete"

"¿Qué?"

"Que aún estoy algo molesto, no quiero que convivamos al menos por hoy"

"Bien, me parece mejor que sólo sea una día y no cien años. Por cierto ¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que sucedió con la pócima que te enfureciste tanto?"

"Ya lo entenderás a su debido tiempo"

Más tarde, la reina fue a ver como seguía.

"Buenos días Andy"

"Buenos días mamá"

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Ya, aunque pasará algún tiempo para que vuelva a mostrar mi cara en sociedad. Escucha, quiero pedirte disculpas, ayer yo estaba muy enojado y fui grosero contigo, perdóname por favor, no debí gritarte"

"Yo te perdono Andy. Ahora que estás más tranquilo ¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

"Olvidarlo será lo mejor, es algo privado, cosas de chicos"

"Entiendo, aunque las mamás también sabemos mucho de cosas de chicos"

"Estoy bien, ya lo superaré, tarde o temrpano"

"¿Quieres platicar con tu papá?"

"No quiero hacer esto más grande"

"¿Quieres que le diga a tu papá que venga a hablar contigo?"

"Supongo que no tengo alternativa, seguirán insistiendo y tratando de averiguar lo que sucedió ¿No es cierto?"

Más tarde Elsa programó la plática padre e hijo, y Andy más por dar un cierre al asunto que porque realmente quisiera charlar de algo tan vergonzoso, mostró a su padre el libro de hechizos que explicaba la broma que le jugó su hermana.

"Creí que se me pasaría pronto como otras veces, pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y nada, y todo por causa de la sabionda y sus bromas"

"Te aseguro que castigaré a tu hermana, no debe andar haciendo brebajes cuyos efectos desconoce, pudo haberte envenenado. Dime tu hermana no leyó en que consistía esta broma ¿O sí?"

"Despreocúpate, la sabionda ignora todo, sólo le reclamé por haberme jugado la broma, pero no le conté lo que sucedió"

"En ocasiones me parece que tú eres más obediente que ella, Elsa no tiene tantos problemas contigo, pero tu hermana es un verdadero demonio, al cual no es fácil mantener vigilado todo el tiempo, en el menor descuido ya hizo una diablura de las suyas"

"Y que lo digas, bien, no es que no haya disfrutado de esta vergonzosa y humillante charla, pero debo volver a mi encierro auto impuesto hasta que tenga el valor de volver a mostrar mi cara en sociedad luego de semejante vergüenza. Oh rayos, no puedo creer que Rose se diera cuenta, después de esto, dudo tener el coraje para hablarle y verla a los ojos nuevamente"

"Estoy seguro que ella comprenderá que no fue culpa tuya, sino que son sólo cosas que pasan"

Más tarde Andy comentaba el asunto con Luminara, aunque sin contarle a detalle.

"Estaba hojeando el libro de hechizos de la sabionda, y este conjuro para hacer una broma, me llamó la atención, pero cuando voy viendo de lo que se trata me pareció que ese no es hechizo apropiado para una niña como mi hermana"

"Entiendo tu punto de vista Andy" Dijo Luminara "Ese Oppker y sus bromas ridículas, dame el libro, voy a depurar de él todo aquello que sea inapropiado"

"Gracias"

Mientras Birgit paseaba por los jardines pensativa.

"No puede ser, Andy fue a la fiesta de Rose y la forma en que regresó sólo indica una cosa, que se acostó con ella. No puede ser, siempre pensé que sería yo quien lograra ser su novia oficial. Pero ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Quizás el tío de Rose lo descubrió. Oh no ¿Y si ahora quiere casarlos para cubrir la deshonra? ¿Podría hacerlo? Andy tiene sólo trece, es muy chico todavía. Aunque bien que para hacer lo que hizo no se sintió muy maduro. Pues allá él, que afronte las consecuencias de sus actos, a mí no me importa ¿A quién engaño? Claro que me importa, y mucho"

Lejos de ahí, en el Instituto donde el vago perdía el tiempo en lugar de poner atención a sus clases, llegaba un alumno nuevo.

"¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?" Preguntó un chico de lentes y aspecto de nerd, al recién llegado.

"Hace como una semana, estoy viviendo con unos parientes"

"Aquí están los casilleros, escoge uno y ciérralo bien, o estos tipos te robarán... todo" Exclamó el joven y se alejó presuroso al ver a los tipos en cuestión aproximándose.

"Gracias" Dijo el alumno nuevo, eligió uno y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas dentro, pero uno de sus compañeros lo cerró nuevamente.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Oh, hola, sólo voy a poner unas cosas en mi casillero"

"¿Su casillero?" Preguntaron a coro los sujetos, entre los cuales se encontraba Ostein.

"Nadie toca estos casilleros, son nuestros. Es un patrimonio de la humanidad" Dijo Johny el líder.

"Un trozo de la historia que debe ser preservado" Dijo otro

"¿Lo captas?" Preguntó el líder.

"Creo que entiendo"

"Muy bien, eres todo un genio" Agregó Johny y comenzaron a caminar llevándolo con ellos.

"Por cierto, soy Joan Carrington"

"Y yo soy el duque de Earl"

"¿Qué te parece este casillero Shakespeare?" Dijo el líder arrojándolo dentro.

Carcajeándose, los tipos se alejaron.

"Hey viejo ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Ostein ayudándolo.

"Sí, si, estoy bien"

"No lo tomes personal, es la regla fastidiar al nuevo" le explica al recién llegado "Me llamo Ostein y más vale que entremos o llegaremos tarde a clase"

"Mucho gusto y concuerdo, no me gustaría llegar tarde en mi primer día en este instituto"

A punto de entrar al salón, se encontraron con una mujer que se notaba ya no tan joven, pero si muy bella, la cual venia batallando con su peinado.

"Muchachos, me gustaría verlos a todos ustedes en la clase de apreciación musical este año" les dice a los amigos del vago

"Oh si, me gustaría verla a toda usted en la clase de apreciación musical este año" le responde el vago

"Ay muchachos, nunca cambiarán" dice la maestra mientras continua su camino

"Oh creo que estoy enamorado" dice uno de los chicos mientras la ve alejarse

Después las clases comenzaban y la maestra de música les traía unos avisos.

"Muy bien clase, es un honor presentarles a su nuevo compañero Joan, es un muchacho brillante, obtuvo calificaciones sobresalientes en su anterior escuela" les comunica la profesora, mientras el joven entra tímidamente al salón "Díganle hola a Joan"

"Hola Joan" Dijeron con sarcasmo todos los chicos a coro, como si se tratara de un grupo de niños.

"Ahora quiero informarles que después de una larga estadía en el manicomio por fin ha vuelto el profesor Spears, espero que sean buenos con él para que pueda recuperarse pronto"

Y mientras la maestra hablaba, el profesor mencionado se tomaba un té para los nervios, pero en ese momento, el vago se acercó a un compañero dormido con una bolsa de papel inflada y la tronó, provocando un gran susto no sólo en el dormido, sino también en el maestro, el cual cayó inconsciente apoyado en su escritorio.

Al finalizar las clases, Ostein platicaba con Joan y decidió aprovecharse de sus deseos por encajar en el grupo.

"¿Sabes? En mi grupo estamos buscando otro elemento y tú podrías ser ese nuevo miembro"

"¿De verdad Ostein?"

"Así es, pero deberás pasar primero por una iniciación, no hay problema ¿verdad?"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Oh, sólo tienes que encargarte de nuestras tareas por una semana, es pan comido"

"¿Hacer sus tareas? Pero me voy a atrasar en las clases"

"Bueno, si no quieres está bien, ya buscaremos a otro que si quiera arriesgarse"

"Espera, puedo intentarlo, pero será siempre y cuando me garantices que estaré dentro"

"Descuida viejo, tú déjamelo todo a mí ¿Puedes ayudarme con este ensayo sobre la caída de Roma? Ni siquiera sabía que estaban en problemas"

"Bien, supongo que podría hacerlo, pero sólo una semana"

"Claro, tenemos un trato. Pero el intercambio no lo haremos en el instituto sino, en las afueras. Tengo una reputación que cuidar"

"¿Reputación?"

"Sí, nadie debe saber que me preocupo por hacer una tarea y no reprobar una materia"

"Oh entiendo"

Al día siguiente el vago observaba complacido el ensayo que su nuevo amigo había hecho para él.

"Oye quedó muy bien, esos manchones de tinta y faltas ortográficas engañarían hasta a mi madre con que yo lo hice, eres muy hábil"

Más tarde, hacía otra entrega de tareas en secreto a otro miembro de la banda.

"¿Puedes encargarte de otros dos trabajos de historia?"

"Sí, no hay problema"

"Y recuerda que esto es entre tú y yo"

Hasta Johny el líder de la banda estaba interesado en no reprobar.

"Nadie, pero nadie, debe saber sobre esto" Dijo mientras tomaba sus hojas con ensayos.

"Como tú digas"

"Recuerda, tengo una reputación que cuidar ¿Ok Shakespeare?"

De vuelta en clases, Joan ya era oficialmente de la banda.

"Quiero presentarles al profesor suplente, el Sr. Stuart, quien va a trabajar en nuestro instituto en lugar del Sr. Spears, luego del colapso nervioso que lo llevó al psiquiátrico sólo un semestre después de trabajar con ustedes" Dijo la Srita. Mason.

"Buenos días, clase, como ya les dijo la Srita. Mason, este semestre seré su profesor suplente para la clase de biología, tanto de ustedes, como de las chicas del instituto vecino, quienes los acompañarán durante esta materia"

El vago y compañía se emocionaron al ver que habría chicas al menos en esa clase, y lo mejor era que la mayoría ya las conocían e incluso eran novias de algunos.

Momentos después, los alumnos se aburrían, mientras el profesor dibujaba unas elaboradas ilustraciones en el pizarrón.

"Reproducción" Dijo el Sr. Stuart "Es muy simple, pero muy importante. Ahora ¿Cuál es el mejor momento del mes para que una mujer conciba... ¿Señor Jaggarsky?" Preguntó el profesor a uno de los amigos de Ostein.

"¿Qué es concebir?" Preguntó el chico mirándolo confundido.

"Bueno, pues usted sabe, ser fértil ¿Cuál es el mejor momento?"

"Pregúntele a Noggerelly" Dijo el joven refiriéndose al líder de la banda de Ostein.

"¿Señor Noggerelly?"

"Pregúntele a Goose"

"¿Señor Goose?"

"Pregúntele a Espenæs"

"¿Señor Espenæs?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ostein.

"Concebir ¿Cuál es el mejor momento?"

"¿Por la noche?" Preguntó el vago.

"Bueno, veo que no han avanzado mucho" Dijo el maestro un poco desesperado.

"Sí, tengo el mismo problema con mi nueva conquista cuando quiero que me de la prueba de amor" Dijo Ostein en voz baja a sus amigos.

"Aquí están las listas, Sr. Stuart" Dijo la Srita. Mason entrando.

"Gracias. Bien, comenzaremos desde el principio, página uno" Dijo el profesor.

"Abran sus libros" dijo la profesora.

"¿De dónde vienen los bebés?" Leyó el profesor.

"Si me necesita estaré aquí" Dijo la linda profesora al Sr. Stuart, sentándose al fondo del salón.

"¿Esto va a venir en el examen?" Preguntó un chico.

Para lucirse frente a su bella colega y para que el tema quedara claro, el profesor comenzó a cantar.

_"Las partes de una flor están tan construidas que muy, _

_muy a menudo el viento causará la polinización._

_Si no, entonces una abeja o cualquier otra criatura de recolección de néctar _

_puede crear la misma situación._

_Sí, cualquier cosa que obtiene el polen a los pistilos, _

_escríbalo en la lista"._

Al ver que sus alumnos comenzaban a cabecear, decidió hablarles en un idioma que sí entendieran.

_"Voy a tratar de hacerlo muy claro:_

_La insaciable pasión de la flor _

_¡Convierte su vida en un circo de libertinaje!"_

Al oír la explicación en un lenguaje similar al que ellos usaban, los jóvenes comenzaron a interesarse en el tema y pusieron atención.

_"Ahora usted ve cómo el estambre _

_consigue su polvo lujurioso sobre el estigma._

_¡Y por qué esta frenética orgía clorofílica _

_comienza en primavera no es un enigma!_

_Llamamos a esta búsqueda de satisfacción ¿qué, clase?"_

"¡Una reacción foto-periódica!" Exclamaron a coro dos chicas mellizas.

"Oh, eso es bueno, eso es muy bueno" Exclamó el profesor entusiasmado de ver que se interesaban por el tema.

"Hey, estoy perdido ¿Dónde vamos? "Preguntó un chico.

"Capítulo 2" Respondió una chica.

"Página 5" agregó otro compañero.

_Todos: "Reproducción, reproducción"_

_Chica de lentes: "Pon tu tubo de polen a trabajar"_

_Todos: "Reproducción, reproducción"_

_Chica 1: "Haz que mi estambre se vuelva loco"_

_Todos "Reproducción"_

_Chica: "No creo que sepan ni lo que es un pistilo"_

_Chico 1: (Persiguiéndola) "Tengo tu pistilo justo aquí "_

_Goose: "¿A dónde va el polen? "_

"Siguiente capítulo" Dijo el Sr. Stuart poniendo orden "De una manera abstracta, lo mismo se aplica a los órganos reproductivos de las formas de vida más ahora estamos tratando con la respuesta sexual.¿Hay alguna pregunta antes de empezar a leer?"

Joan por su parte intentaba poner atención a la clase y se desesperaba con sus compañeros tan desordenados.

Chico 2: "_¿Es posible que la mujer miembro de algún sexo sentada en un sofá_

_podría poner a un tipo caliente sin siquiera ella darse cuenta?" _Pregunta refiriéndose a la maestra

"Negativo" Respondió el profesor.

_Chico 3: __"Cuando un mamífero de sangre caliente en un pequeño suéter apretado_

_y se lo quita, ¿está diciendo que quiere hacerlo?"_

_Chico 2: "No puedo probarlo por mí, porque cambian su melodía _

_cuando las tienes en el sofá"_

_Chico 1: "¡Con el corazón acelerado!" _

_Chicas Mellizas: Que hace un ruido insoportable, asqueroso"_

_Chicos: "Sí, entonces todo lo que pueden hacer es decir: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no"_ cantan agudo fingiendo que son las chicas

_Todos: "Reproducción, reproducción"_

_Chicas fingiendo una voz ronca: "Cariño, dámelo ahora"_

_Todos "Reproducción, reproducción"_

_Chicos fingiendo una voz aguda: "¿Eso es todo lo que piensas?" _

_Todos: "Reproducción"_

_"Chicas fingiendo una voz ronca: "Vamos nena, muéstrame que realmente me quieres" _

_Chico 2 fingiendo voz aguda: "Ohhh, creo que voy a vomitar!" _

_Goose: "¿A dónde va el polen?"_

"El ser humano es el único ser capaz de controlar conscientemente su número de descendientes.¿Algún comentario sobre esto?" Dijo el profesor.

_Chica: "Sr. Stuart, ¿es cierto que tipos como usted, ya sabe, maduros y todo,_

_llevan siempre alguna protección con ellos para las ocasiones sexuales?"_

"Santo Dios" Exclamó el profesor avergonzado.

_Johnny: "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Las chicas no pueden sólo hacer como dice el libro cuando les viene la... cómo se llama... ah sí menstruación?" _

_Chica 1 (Con sarcasmo): "¡Oh, eso es realmente genial!"_

_Chica 2: "Sí ¿Y qué dirá el chico cuando el cálculo no sale bien, ¿eh?"_

_Chicas: "¡Si, si, si!"_

_Todos: "Reproducción, reproducción"_

_"Chica 3: "Espero que esté orgulloso de lo que ha hecho"_

_Todos: "Reproducción, reproducción"_

_Chico 3: "Sólo se divirtió"_

_Todos: "Reproducción"_

_"Vean lo que sucede cuando un chico y una chica no saben cómo jugar seguro" _Dijo Ostein tomando al conejo mascota de la clase por el pellejo.

Para este punto de la canción, Joan también se había unido al canto_._

_Todos: "Reproducción, reproducción_

_Reproducción, reproducción"_

_Al darse cuenta que el director se aproxima al oír tanto desorden, todos corren a sus asientos._

_Todos: "Reproducción, reproducción, reproducción"_

_Goose: "¿A dónde va el polen?"_

Alertado por el escandalo que había dentro del salón, el director decide asomarse para ver qué pasa, más cuando lo hace, encuentra a todos muy tranquilos, así que cierra la puerta y vuelve a salirse.

Mientras tanto, en las costas noruegas.

"El cáliz de Taranushi, por siglos los humanos y las creaturas mágicas han luchado para poseerlo, incontables vidas se han perdido en su búsqueda para controlar los poderes que hay en él. El cáliz ha sobrevivido al fuego, las inundaciones, las hambrunas. Y ahora por fin será suyo por una pequeña suma" Explicaba un hombre que se hallaba en un muelle a un elfo gánster mostrándole un reluciente cáliz con piedras preciosas.

"Ya basta de cuentos, no vine por historias sino por la mercancía" Gruñó el elfo malhumorado saltándole encima y ambos rodaron por el suelo riñendo, y el cáliz salió volando. "¡El caliz!" Exclamó el ser mágico suspendiendo la pelea "¿dónde está? ¿Dónde está?"

Ambos miraron a su alrededor las cientos de cajas con mercancía que era embarcada, podría estar en cualquiera.

"Eres un necio, se perdió para siempre"

Algunos días después en Arendelle Andy se hallaba en los pasillos del teatro en compañía de Ed y su prima Ellinor,

"Mírenlo, es tan reluciente" Dijo Ed repegando la nariz a una vitrina que contenía el cáliz de Taranushi.

El cual había llegado hasta Arendelle y fue confundido con el trofeo que la ciudad vecina de Oslo mandó hacer y fue colocado como premio al primer lugar, junto con los trofeos de otros años.

"He esperado por mucho tiempo impacientemente el concurso que el comité de Oslo organiza y yo voy a ganarlo"

"¿Y cómo se supone que vas hacerlo?" Preguntó Ellinor

"Que bien que lo preguntas, que bien que lo preguntas, síganme, les mostraré"

Momentos después, en casa de Ed, el joven recolector hurgaba dentro de un baúl.

"Sé que está por aquí... Ajá" Exclamó el chico poniéndose una capa y un sombrero de mago "O debería decir, voilá, soy Ed el Magnífico, mago extraordinario, listo para actuar"

"Escucha, tal vez participar en ese concurso no sea la mejor idea" Dijo Elli.

"Ella tiene razón ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió el año pasado o el anterior o el anterior a ese?" Opinó Andy.

En una retrospectiva se vería como Ed se quitaba la ropa por error al intentar sacar un pañuelo de su manga, o como las palomas que salieron de su sombrero y lo comenzaron a picotear, o cuando le puso a Manny una manzana en la cabeza y luego le arrojó un hacha.

"Bueno, por lo menos el hacha era de utilería" Se justificó Ed "Aunque eso no evitó que mi hermano menor tuviera pesadillas. Pero en fin, olvídense de eso, se trata de un sueño amigos, estas cosas eran de mi bisabuelo. Él era un mago, y me enseñó que nunca debía darme por vencido"

"Lástima que al parecer olvidó enseñarte magia" Dijo Ellinor con sarcasmo.

"Nunca voy a olvidar su frase favorita, palabras de un gran poder mágico: _Abigo ere in actum"_

"¿Qué significa eso?" Quiso saber Andy.

"No lo sé, siempre lo decía cuando el público lo echaba del escenario. Por eso trato de ganar un premio como mago, por el bisabuelo y también porque los trofeos brillan mucho"

"Realmente quieres ganar" Dijo Andy.

"Sí, es lo que más deseo"

"Está bien, te ayudaremos" Aseguró el elegido.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ed sorprendido.

"Ed el Magnifico, ahora tiene dos bellos asistentes" Dijo Ellinor. "Te ayudaremos a ganar"

"¿Es en serio? Son los mejores"

Pero Ed no era el único que quería el trofeo, al anochecer, una sombra entraba sigilosamente en el teatro. Se trataba de la cazadora.

"¿Quién diría que el poderoso cáliz de Taranushi termnaría cómo el trofeo del concurso de talentos?" Pensaba la chica comparándolo con la ilustración de su libro y procedió a intentar abrir la vitrina "Este cáliz contiene una creatura mágica que liberaremos para beneficio de el clan de los cazadores, mi maestro estará orgulloso"

"¡Alto! ¿Quién anda ahí?" Gritaron los guardias.

"Manos arriba" Agregó otro.

La´ninja enmascarada tomó uno de los trofeos y evadiendo a los guardias logró huir, pero en su prisa no se percató que había agarrado el trofeo equivocado.

Por la mañana, Birgit se relajaba escribiendo, aunque pronto sus pensamientos la distrajeron.

"Bueno, ya pasaron varios días y el tío de Rose no vino a exigirle a Andy que lavara el honor de su sobrina casándose con ella, entonces ¿Qué sería lo que sucedió para que regresara así? ¿Rose loa habrá seducido y al final él entró en pánico? ¿Lo habrá hecho con ella? Rayos, odio esta incertidumbre. ¿Ahora Andy estará haciendo planes de casarse con ella? Y yo que creí que él era más inocente, y uno cree conocer a la gente"

Afuera del teatro Ed seguía ensayando.

"Estoy aprendiendo un truco nuevo, vamos elige una carta, cualquier carta" Dijo a Ellinor.

La princesa tomó una carta del abanico de naipes que le ofrecía Ed.

"Bueno esa no, no puedo hacer el truco si siempre eliges la carta equivocada" Se lamentó Ed.

Exasperado, Andy reparó en la conversación que sostenía el director del teatro con los guardias y prestó atención.

"Quisiera poder decirle más señor director, pero escapó antes de que pudiéramos arrestarlo"

"¿Se llevó algo?"

"Sólo un trofeo del club de ajedrez, sin mucho valor económico"

"Vándalos, habrá que poner los trofeos en un lugar más seguro"

Al mirar a sus pies, el elegido encontró en el piso la página del libro que llevaba Rose en la que se apreciaba la ilustración del cáliz.

"¿Saben qué? Sigan practicando, yo los veré después" Dijo Andy doblando el papel y guardándolo en su bolsillo y se alejó corriendo.

"¿Qué tal si probamos otra cosa? El viejo truco del mantel" Dijo Ed acercándose a la mesa de artículos que vendía Oaken y sin pensarlo dos veces tiró del mantel haciendo que todos los objetos cayeran al suelo.

Silbando, ambos huyeron a toda velocidad. Andy por su parte se reunió con los trolls y la sabionda.

"Fue creado hace dos millones de años por elfos nómades ¿Quién escribió esta basura?" Gruñó Oppker haciendo bolas el papel y arrojándolo.

"Fiu, menos mal, por un momento creí que el trofeo que mandó el comité de Oslo era en realidad un cáliz mágico"

"Y lo es, pero todo mundo sabe que fue fabricado por duendes, no por elfos" Explicó el troll "El cáliz de Taranushi tiene prisionero a un genio maligno, cuando el cáliz está lleno, hasta el punto que el agua se derrama, el genio es liberado"

"¿Y cómo se vuelve a meter al cáliz?" Quiso saber Helena.

"Me temo que no se puede, lamentablemente, el conjuro para capturar a la creatura se perdió hace más de un siglo" Explicó Pabbie.

"¿Y crees que la cazadora quiere apoderarse de él?" Quiso saber Oppker.

"Sí, a lo que oí de uno de los guardias era una encapuchada ninja, con esa descripción y sus amplios conocimientos sobre magia no puede ser nadie más"

"Muchacho, debes conseguir el cáliz antes de que lo haga el clan de los cazadores" Explicó Pabbie "La comunidad mágica depende de ello. Tienes que participar en el concurso de talentos y ganar ese cáliz"

"Imposible, ya le dije a Ed que le ayudaría a ganar, no puedo ir en contra de uno de mis mejores amigos"

"Chico, si el cazador se apodera del cáliz expondrá por completo a las creaturas mágicas y comenzarán a ser hostigadas y perseguidas, la ciencia exigirá respuestas, muy pronto el unicornio será cortado en pedazos en un laboratorio" Dijo Oppker dramáticamente.

"Debes participar en el concurso y debes ganarlo. Es tu deber como el elegido" Insistió Pabbie.

"Oh ¿Por qué a mí?" Se lamentó Andy.

En el auditorio comenzaron las audiciones para elegir a los jóvenes más talentosos.

"El sol se pone en las praderas" Cantaba sobre el escenario un chico vestido de granjero "Los cerdos vuelven a casa" Para después imitar desafinado, los sonidos de distintos animales.

"Chispas y más chispas, la competencia será reñida este año, toma ponte esto" Dijo Ed tras bambalinas entregándole a Elli un sexy vestido con brillantes.

"¿Te parezco acaso una chica stripper?"

"Hola chicos ¿Qué hay?" Preguntó Andy llegando con un cofre.

"Andy, llegas justo a tiempo, dile a Ed que una bella asistente se ve bella con lo que traiga puesto, no creo que pretenda que tú te pongas un atuendo similar"

"Bueno... en realidad..." Dijio Ed sacando un smocking brillante para Andy.

"¿Sí? A propósito, creo que voy a dejar el acto de Ed el magnífico... yo... participaré en el concurso"

"¿Qué? Me pareció escuchar que participarías en el concurso" Dijo Elli "Pero no creo que fuera lo que oí, porque si le quitas eso a Ed, acabarás con su único sueño en la vida"

"Todavía me queda el de casarme con Angelita. Además, estoy seguro que Andy tiene una buena explicación de porque apuñala a su mejor amigo pro la espalda ¿Cierto viejo?"

"Cierto... Yo... yo la tengo... es decir... la tendría si... supongo que no la tengo, así que..."

"Vamos, disfrutemos de la verdadero competencia" Dijo Ellinor llevándose a Ed del brazo.

En el escenario había todo tipo de talento, un chico que tocaba el triángulo, una chica que rompía el record de hacer más cisnes de origami en menos tiempo.

Andy por su parte abrió el cofre que llevaba, de ahí sacó a Oppker vestido como pirata fingió ser un muñeco de ventriloquismo y ambos subieron al escenario.

"Capitán 15 naves a estribor" dice Oppker mientras finge ser controlado por su alumno

"¿15 naves ? ¡Será una flota!" Dice el elegido

"Flotan las quince" respondió el troll haciendo reír a la audiencia y continuo con más chistes "Capitán, capitán, se acercan unos barcos"

"¿Amigos o enemigos?" Preguntó el chico para después dar un largo sorbo a un vaso con agua para agregar dificultad a su falso acto

"Pues han de ser amigos, porque vienen todos juntos"

Los chistes de Andy hicieron reír al comité organizador, y calificó para el concurso. Más tarde se hallaba en su recámara.

"Rico en problemas ¿Comprendes? La contradicción entre ambas cosas ¿No quieres incluirlo en el acto?" Preguntó el troll muy metido en su papel de comediante.

"Seguro, seguro" Dijo Andy pensativo.

"Chico, vamos, tienes que hacerlo bien"

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Hola Andy" Dijo Ken entrando. "Oí que vas a participar en el concurso, oye tu muñeco troll es algo extraño, es demasiado real" Agregó tomando a Oppker quien se había quedado inmóvil "¿Dónde le pones la mano a esta cosa? ¿La metes por aquí?"

"Oh, hola Ken, dime ¿Que sucede?" Preguntó Andy quitándole el mortificado troll.

"Yo vine a preguntarte lo mismo. Ed está realmente triste con todo esto. Su enorme corazón de niño se está rompiendo"

"Ken.. Yo sólo... yo... tengo que hacer esto"

"Vamos viejo, tú y yo sabemos que puedes fácilmente derrotar a Ed, te estoy pidiendo que abandones la competencia, te lo pido como amigos"

"No puedo"

"Bueno, uno hace lo que tiene que hacer. Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces"

Frustrado, Andy se puso de pie y pateó lo primero que tuvo a su alcance, lastimándose el pie.

"Ouch"

"Una olla que se rebasa todos los días, pronto está vacía" Dijo Pabbie apareciendo junto a su hermano.

"Lo siento Pabbie es que, es un desastre"

"Yo también lo siento, muchacho, pero como el elegido te enfrentarás a decisiones difíciles"

"¿Y qué se supone que haga?"

"Todos enfrentamos caminos difíciles en nuestro viaje, y no siempre podemos elegir el que sea más fácil. A veces hay que hacer sacrificios"

Andy ya no dijo nada, solo se quedó triste y pensativo. Pronto llegó el día del concurso.

Detrás del escenario Ed se preparaba.

"Oye Elli ¿De casualidad has visto un conejo blanco por aquí?"

"Es el tercer conejo que pierdes... ay las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti" Dijo la princesa tomando una zanahoria y buscando al conejo.

También Andy se encontraba tras bambalinas observando a los concursantes cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse.

"Hola Andy"

"Oh Rose... Yo... no te había visto desde tu fiesta y... la verdad yo... yo... Rose, te debo una disculpa por la escena que causé en tu fiesta, de verdad lo siento, no había tenido el valor de hablar contigo cara a cara porque me daba vergüenza y..."

"Precisamente quería hablar contigo para preguntarte el motivo por el cual te fuiste tan presuroso" Mintió Rose para hacerlo sentir mejor aunque en realidad si se había percatado de lo sucedido.

"Rose es que yo... ¿qué? ¿ósea que no te diste cuenta?"

"¿Darme cuenta de qué?"

"Oh menos mal" Suspiró Andy en voz baja "Verás Rose, creo que fue alguna especie de alergia... Y... el médico real ya no me dejó volver a la fiesta y me sentía mal por todo le alboroto que ocasioné con mi... Enfermedad"

"En absoluto, todo salió muy bien, aunqeu hiciste falta como mi invitado principal"

"Tal vez en otro momento podré compensarte"

"Sería estupendo. Escucha, el comité está pidiendo a los concursantes que esperemos su turno arriba"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ojalá lo supiera"

"Bien vamos. Espera ¿También vas a participar? ¿Cuál es tu talento?"

"He tomado lecciones de arpa por los últimos 10 años"

"Wow, apuesto a que debes tocar precioso" Dijo Andy entrando a una bodega con ella

"Creo que me llaman, es mi turno, deséame suerte"

"Suerte Rose"

Andy embelesado se quedó en la bodega y por fuera Rose cerró la puerta y la roció con un polvo mágico, sin que este se percatara.

"Lo siento Andy, en verdad me agradas, pero ese trofeo tiene que ser mío" Pensó mientras se alejaba.

Rose salió a escena y deleitó a la audiencia con una bella melodía, la cual recibió muchos aplausos, al terminar hizo una reverencia y regresó tras bambalinas.

Uno a uno los participantes fueron mostrando su acto, pero la cazadora había saboteado el concurso para eliminar a la competencia, por lo que el chico que tocaba el triángulo se encontró su instrumento musical aruinado y la chica del papel origami no pudo romper el récord debido a que el papel estaba cubierto de pegamento y se adhirió a sus manos.

"El siguiente participante es Ed el magnífico" Dijo uno de los organizadores.

"¿Ed?" Pensó Rose "Por él no tengo que preocuparme sus trucos son un asco, ese chico no será un problema"

Ed y Elli también escucharon que era su turno.

"No puedo salir Ed, quizás es un mal momento para decirte que tengo pánico escénico" Exclamó Elli angustiada.

"¿Y eso que es?"

"Dícese de aquellos que experimentan miedo y ansiedad a actuar en público"

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

"Porque estaba tan concentrada ensayando contigo... Y además... no quería decepcionarte... ya era bastante para ti con que Andy no podría ayudarte"

"Hey no te preocupes, yo también estoy nervioso, siempre termino siendo abucheado por mis pésimos trucos, pero descuida, estamos juntos en esto ¿Y si te imaginas al público en ropa interior?"

"Ya lo he probado y no funciona"

"Hey... ¿Y si no eres tú, sino tu secreta identidad?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Toma, ponte este antifaz, y ya no serás la princesa Elli, sino mi hermosa asistente"

Esta es la última llamada para Ed el magnífico, si no sale al escenario será descalificado" Dijo un miembro del comité.

"Lo intentaré" Dijo Elli poniéndose el antifaz y ambos salieron a escena.

Mientras en la bodega, Andy escuchó también.

"¿Qué clase de amigo soy si ni siquiera soy espectador del truco de Ed?" Pensó y se dispuso a salir "¿Qué? ¿Cerrado? Muy gracioso quien sea que me quiera jugar una broma, como si una puerta cerrada pudiera llegar a detenerme"

Usando sus poderes Andy intentó salir, pero no pudo.

"¿Que rayos?" Lo intentó de nuevo sin éxito "Oh rayos ¿Qué está sucediendo? Descuida, la derribaré"

Andy tomó impulso y se estrelló contra la puerta, golpeándose la cabeza por error y cayendo al suelo desmayado.

"Ay chispas, tenemos serios problemas, si el chico no sale a escena lo descalificarán" Exclamó Oppker.

El caluroso clima comenzó a derretir la capa de hielo que Andy había formado dentro de la bodega en su intento de escapar, y el agua empezó a gotear a través del piso cayendo por el techo del escenario y el cáliz de Taranuchi empezó a llenarse poco a poco.

Momentos después Andy reaccionó.

"Oppker, tenemos que salir de aquí"

"Sí, dime algo que yo no sepa"

Usando la técnica correcta, derribó la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras, se aproximó a la mesa del jurado.

"Soy el príncipe Anders ¿Perdí mi turno?" En ese momento se percató de que el cáliz estaba lleno de agua.

"¡Nooo!" Gritó Andy de una patada alejó el cáliz de los jueces, pero éste terminó cayendo dentro del sombrero de mago sobre la mesa en que Ed realizaba sus trucos de magia sobre el escenario.

Ajeno a esto Ed realizaba su show.

"Vean como Ed el magnífico saca un conejo de su sombrero" Dijo el joven recolector de hielo metiendo la mano a su sombrero, pero en lugar de sacar un conejo de las orejas, sacó al genio maligno.

El genio comenzó a volar y disparar rayos.

"Siento decepcionarte Ed, pero no creo que eso sea un conejo" Dijo Elli asustada.

"Quizás sea uno del tipo mágico ¡Vean la magia de Ed el magnífico!"

Creyendo que todo era parte del show, la multitud comenzó a aplaudir. Pero cuando se disponía a atacarlos, Andy entró en acción, y de una patada lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared, haciéndolo desaparecer momentáneamente, pero de inmediato el genio lo atacó disparándole rayos.

Deslizándose sobre el hielo, el elegido saltó sobre el techo y se enfrascaron en una batalla, mientras Ed movía su varita haciendo creer a los presentes que era él quien controlaba todo. Pero pronto Andy quedó fuera de combate y el genio se disponía a destruir a Ed, quien intentaba hacerlo desaparecer con su varita.

"Vamos magia, funciona, funciona..." Entonces decidió usar las palabras mágicas de su bisabuelo "_Abigo ere in actum"_

Ante esto, el genio fue succionado de nuevo al interior del cáliz dentro del sombrero de Ed.

"Bien" Dijo Ed un tanto sorprendido y la multitud aplaudió.

"Apláudanle todos a Ed el magnífico" Exclamó Elli.

"Creo que por fin encontramos el conjuro perdido" Dijo Oppker tras el escenario.

"¡Bien Ed el magnífico!" Exclamó Andy.

"Vaya, sabía que si seguía practicando magia, algún día me iba a dar resultado" Dijo Ed mientras él y su asistente enmascarada hacían una reverencia.

De vuelta tras el escenario, Andy tuvo una visita.

"Abuelo" Exclamó al ver aproximarse en su silla de ruedas, al ancianito que días antes habían rescatado "No esperaba verte por aquí"

"No me perdería por nada del mundo la actuación de mis nietos, Ed me sorprendió con su truco de magia, esa pirotecnia y espejos que utilizó fueron increíbles, realmente parecía que luchabas contra seres mágicos lanza rayos"

"Sí, vaya que tiene talento"

"Pero tú no pareces muy contento que digamos ¿Pasa algo?"

"Sí, ganar este concurso es la ilusión de Ed, pero por cuestiones súper importantes que no puedo revelar, yo tengo que ganar y obtener ese trofeo, y me siento muy mal por tener que hacerlo. Siento como si traicionara a mi amigo, como si lo apuñalara por la espalda, pero él ignora que tengo razones podría decirse de vida o muerte para hacerlo"

"Sé que ustedes son muy buenos amigos, y sé que Ed entenderá, Tenemos que mirarnos a nosotros mismos y analizar nuestro comportamiento para con los demás. Si no entendemos el papel que ocupamos en la relación, nunca conseguiremos llevar esa amistad a buen puerto. Los amigos verdaderos son difíciles de encontrar y los amigos de toda la vida pueden ser un extraordinario tesoro. Para mantener una buena amistad tendrás que tomar tiempo para desarrollarla y nutrirla. Recuerda que para tener unos buenos amigos, primero debes ser un buen amigo"

"Gracias abuelo"

Una voz interrumpió su conversación.

"Bien, ahora nuestro último concursante, el príncipe Anders" Dijo un miembro del comité.

"Bien chico, ahora vamos a ganar ese cáliz" Dijo Oppker.

"Buena suerte Andy" Dijo Ed al salir del escenario.

"Lo siento Oppker, hay que hacer lo correcto" Dijo Andy y salió a escena "Les informo que me retiro de la competencia"

Esto ocasionó desconcierto entre el público.

"En ese caso, el ganador del concurso de talentos es Ed el Magnífico"

Feliz Ed subió al escenario y sacó el trofeo de sus sombrero de mago.

"Este es para ti bisabuelo" Exclamó elevándolo.

"Pero ¿qué?" Exclamó Rose desconcertada. "¿Cómo es posible que ganara?"

"Dicen por ahí que cuando se quiere se puede, y supongo que Ed estaba muy entusiasmado" Le dijo una de sus amigas "Además sus show de pirotecnia estuvo genial"

"Y yo que creí que no sería un oponente del cual debía preocuparme" Pensó.

Al salir del auditorio Andy fue alcanzado por Ed.

"Andy espera, yo sólo quería agradecerte, tú sabes, por todo"

"No, en primer lugar nunca debí participar en el concurso, nadie puede vencer a Ed el magnífico"

"Escucha, sé que te retiraste debido a mí, quiero que tengas esto" Dijo Ed entregándole el cáliz.

"¿En serio?"

"Totalmente"

De vuelta en el mundo mágico.

"Misión cumplida, oh debiste ver al chico, luchando con el genio y la gente gritando enloquecida" Dijo Oppker a Pabbie.

"Muy bien hecho"

"Escuchen, sé lo que van a decir, sé que elegí el camino equivocado"

"Quizás elegiste mal el camino para un guardián mágico, pero elegiste el camino correcto para un amigo. Bien, pongamos el cáliz de Taranuchi en un lugar seguro"

Andy se lo entregó y el troll lo puso donde debía estar, lejos del alcance de todo mundo.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS PARA CONOCER SU OPINIÓN. JOAN ESPERO QUE TE GUSTARA TU PERSONAJE, COMO EL UNICO MIEMBRO SENSATO DE LA BANDA DE OSTEIN EN EL COLEGIO.**

**VEO QUE A TODOS MIS LECTORES LES AGRADA MUCHO EL PERSONAJE DE ANDY, ASI QUE QUIERO PREGUNTARLES ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE MÁS LES AGRADA DE ÉL?**

**SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	74. Chapter 74

**HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN, QUE BUENO QUE TODOS CONSIDEREN A ANDY TAN BUEN PERSONAJE Y QUE LES CAIGA TAN BIEN.**

**EN CUANTO A SUS REVIEWS.**

**ELSY19122013: SI, LE ATINASTE A LAS CANCIONES, DE AHÍ LAS TOMÉ, TIENES RAZÓN LA SABIONDA Y EL VAGO SON UN PAR DE PILLOS. Y SOBRE TU IDEA ME PARECE BIEN USAR LAS CANCIONES QUE ME RECOMIENDAS, YA VERÁS QUE SERÁ UN CAPITULO GENIAL, O ESO ESPERO.**

**ROMI: LA CANCIÓN LA SAQUE DE VASELINA 2 Y QUEDÓ UN POCO EXTRAÑA PORQUE ES LA TRADUCCIÓN TAL CUÁL Y TIENES RAZÓN, ES EXTRAÑO QUE EL VAGO TENGA ESAS DOS FACETAS, PERO ES QUE ACÁ CON ANDY Y COMPAÑÍA ÉL ES EL MAYOR Y POR LO TANTO EL LÍDER Y EL MÁS GENIAL SEGÚN SUS AMIGOS, MIENTRAS QUE EN LA ESCUELA ESE PUESTO LO TIENE JOHNY.**

**EL LEGENDARIO: ESPERO TE DES TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR EL SEGUNDO CAPÍUTULO DE LA HEREDERA DEL PODER PORQUE SE QUEDÓ EMOCIONANTE. ESPERO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS PONER LO DE EVILSA.**

**ALARZAM: GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, QUE BUENO QUE HAYA LOGRADO QUE ANDY LES SIMPATICE TANTO A TI Y LOS DEMÁS LECTORES. Y DESCUIDA, LOS PERSONAJES NO CRECERÁN DE GOLPE, ESTE FIC SERÁ DE 100 CAPÍTULOS IGUAL QUE SU PREDECESOR, PERO LA HISTORIAS NO TERMINARÁ AHÍ, SERÁ TODA UNA SAGA DE VARIOS VOLÚMENES, AL TERMINAR "EL PRÍNCIPE DEL HIELO" ANDY TENDRÁ 14 AÑOS, TAL VEZ A PUNTO DE CUMPLIR LOS 15. Y POR SI NO PUDIERA SUBIR CAPÍTULO EL MERO DIA DE TU CUMPLE, APROVECHO PARA FELICITARTE DE UNA VEZ, QUE TE LA PASES SÚPER Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS.**

**LADY RAIN: SI, LOS HERMANOS PUEDEN SER UN VERDADERO FASTIDIO Y MÁS SI TIENEN PODERES PARA INVOCAR CONJUROS, JE JE. SI, LO DE LOS VIEJITOS FUE MUY DIVERTIDO Y UNA TOTAL LOCURA TAMBIÉN. LO DEL CAMEO DE JOAN FUE PORQUE ME SOLICITÓ QUE LO INCLUYERA EN MI FIC Y ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA DARLE ESE PERSONAJE, YA QUE ES UNO DE MIS MÁS FIELES SEGUIDORES Y DE LO DE STEVEN UNIVERSE LE ECHARÉ UN VISTAZO A VER QUÉ TAL. **

**JOAN: ¿QUÉ ME DICES? ¿TE GUSTÓ TU PERSONAJE? TAMBIÉN SALE EN ESTE CAPITULO Y VA A TENER MÁS PARTICIPACIÓN EN EL FUTURO. COMO LES COMENTABA A LOS DEMÁS, LA CANCIÓN LA SAQUÉ DE VASELINA 2 POR SI QUIERES BUSCARLA, ESTÁ EN INGLES Y LA TRADUJE PARA EL FIC. Y SI, HELENA VA A TENER OTRO TIPO DE PROBLEMAS, PERO SI LE VA A TOCAR BATALLAR COMO CON LOS COLICOS, POR DECIR ALGO.**

**LORDE: SI FUE UN CAPITULO MUY LOCO, YA VERÁS QUE ELLIOT REGRESA PRONTO PARA HACERLE LA VIDA DE CUADRITOS A SU FUTURA ESPOSA, JE JE.**

**SARADESTYLES: NO TE PREOCUPES, BIRGIT NUNCA DEJARÁ DE ESTAR ENAMORADA DE ANDY, QUE BUENO QUE TE DIVIRTIÓ EL CAPITULO, ESTUVO MUY LOCO ¿NO LO CREES? LA CANCIÓN ES DE LA PELI VASELINA 2 Y NO QUEDA CON EL RITMO PORQUE ES LA TRADUCCIÓN DEL INGLÉS. LA AMISTAD DE ELLI Y ED ES PORQUE HAN CONVIVIDO TODA SU VIDA Y ADEMÁS SIEMPRE SE TRATAN SÓLO COMO AMIGOS, YA VERÁS QUE NO HABRÁ NADA ROMÁNTICO ENTRE ELLOS, ASÍ QUE NO TE PREOCUPES.**

**WILMARYS: NUNCA HE VISTO LA SERIE, PERO HE VISTO ANUNCIOS, INCLUSO UNA VEZ VI UN PEDACITO EN LA QUE UNA CHICA TRAE UNA FOTO DE LADY BUG Y LE RECORTA LA CARA PARA TRATAR DE DESCUBRIR SU IDENTIDAD SECRETA, ESO ME DIO RISA, PARECE SER UNA BUENA SERIE, TOMARÉ TU IDEA DE INCLUIR ALGO DE ELLA EN EL FIC.**

**SAMANTHA: TAMBIÉN UNA PRIMA ME HA RECOMENDADO LAS NOVELAS DE SHERLOCK, LAS VOY A BUSCAR A VER QUÉ TAL.**

**RAFI LION RED: SI TIENES RAZÓN, OSTEIN SOLO SE HACE EL TONTO, PERO NO ES LISTO, LÁSTIMA QUE USA SU INTELIGENCIA PARA LO MALO. Y RESPECTO A SU AMISTAD CON ANDY, YA VEREMOS QUE PASA Y SI SE DA CUENTA EN UN FUTURO CERCANO DE LA MALA INFLUENCIA QUE ES ESTE CHICO PARA ÉL. Y YA VERÁS QUE VOLVERÁN A HACER APARICIONES LOS CHICOS QUE ANDY CONOCIÓ EN MUNDO MÁGICO, COMO MANDY, TERRA Y TORMENTA.**

**AHORA LOS DEJÓ CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

Ed se hallaba en la tienda de Oaken comprando herramientas para estar listo en cuanto comenzara la temporada de recolección.

"Por tu compra te incluiré este líquido bronceador que yo mismo fabriqué ¿Yaj?"

"¿Líquido bronceador? Genial, ya me vi untándoselo a Angelita en la espalda mientras lleva puesto su sexy traje de baño"

"Oh no puedes ser" exclamó el alemán

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso oyó lo de Angelita y el bronceador? ¿Lo dije en voz alta?"

"Nicht, aunque quien te viera imaginándote esas cosas ¿Eh? Te sugiero que traigas a tu fräulein al Spa de Oaken, nada como eso para una cita romántica"

"Lo tendré en cuenta"

"A lo que me refería es que según mis cuentas eres el cliente número 100 de hoy"

"¿Y?"

"Significa que ganas un pase doble para el juego de béisbol que se llevará a cabo en Oslo en el que jugará la super estrella Carlson Palmer"

"¿Es en serio?" Preguntó Ed tomando el pase.

"Ah Yaj"

"Oh pues muchas gracias"

"¿A quién vas a llevar? ¿A fräulein Angelita?"

"Yo necesito pensarlo, aunque nada en la vida me haría más feliz que llevarla en una cita, ella no es muy fan del béisbol que digamos. Veamos ¿A quién llevaré?" Pensaba Ed mientras caminaba por las calles "¿A Roderick? ¿A Manny? ¿A papá? ¿A Andy? Ya sé, llevaré a Ken"

Momentos después se encontró con su amigo.

"Hola Ken"

"Hola Ed"

"¿Muy ocupado?"

"Algo, voy camino a entregar estas sillas que hice"

"Wow, te quedaron muy bien, como para una casa rica"

"Son para una casa rica, las tallé en madera muy fina y me las van a pagar muy bien"

"Me alegra oírlo, échale un ojo a esto"

"¿Y esto? ¿Qué es?"

"Es un pase doble que me gané para ver un juego de béisbol profesional en Oslo y quiero que vayas conmigo"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Claro que sí, por fin veremos a los profesionales en acción"

"Suena genial, cuenta conmigo"

"Entonces ¿Paso por ti a las 8am para tomar el tren de las 9am?"

"¿A qué hora es el juego?"

"A las 12"

"Me parece perfecto, te veré entonces mañana, ahora debo darme prisa para terminar el trabajo hoy y tener libre el día de mañana"

"Bien pensado, yo haré lo mismo"

A la hora acordada, ambos chicos subieron al tren y más tarde se hallaban en las gradas dispuestos a disfrutar de el juego.

"Gracias por traerme Ed"

"Ni lo menciones"

"Esto es maravilloso, eres el mejor amigo del mundo"

"Gracias Ken... Oh míralo, es Carlson Palmer" Exclamó el chico rubio señalando al famoso jugador que llegaba al campo.

"¡Carlson míranos, Carlson míranos!" Exclamaron ambos agitando los brazos para llamar su atención.

"Hola chicos" Respondió el hombre mirando en dirección de ellos.

"Hola" Respondieron ambos.

"Pero mejor no te distraigas y vuelve al juego"

"Vamos, todo lo que necesitas es un home run para ganar" exclamó Ken.

El hombre bateó la pelota y corrió por las bases.

"¡Lo hizo!" Exclamó Ed.

"¡Es un home!" Agregó Ken.

Y ambos vieron que la pelota venía hacia ellos, Ed se dispuso a atraparla, pero la pelota rebotó en su cabeza noqueándolo y fue atrapada por Ken, de inmediato los espectadores lo elogiraron por atrapar la pelota que dio la victoria de tan importante juego, en especial las chicas.

"Ouch, eso dolió" Se quejó el joven recolector de hielo despertando y sobándose la cabeza, y se percató de la pelota que Ken aún sostenía en sus manos, mientras era abrazado por dos lindas chicas "Gracias por cuidarme mi pelota, viejo"

"¿Tu pelota? Rebotó en tu cabeza, pero fui yo quien la atrapó"

"La pelota me tocó primero, entonces la pelota es mía"

"¿Y entonces por qué está en mis manos?"

La discusión se prolongó durante el trayecto y Ed entró en su casa furioso por no lograr nada.

"Hey ¿Qué sucedió, hijo?" Preguntó su papá.

"Es sólo que Ken es un terco, se rehúsa a admitir que la pelota que tomó me pertenece a mí y sólo a mí"

"¿Te refieres a la pelota que lanzó Carlson Palmer?"

"Sí... Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Fue la noticia de la portada del periódico matutino"

"Pero ¿Qué?" Gruñó Ed al ver a su amigo en la portada posando con la pelota siendo abrazado por lindas chicas, mientras él estaba al fondo desmayado "Aquí dice que le van a dar un premio al mejor momento deportivo por esa atrapada, y ni siquiera me mencionó a mí, su mejor amigo, como co-participante de esa hazaña. No puede ser, aquí dice que le van a dar un año gratis de kokkosbolles (postre noruego que consiste en rollo de chocolate, relleno de crema dulce y cubierto de coco rallado) y a mí que me fascinan los kokkosbolles" Se lamentó Ed relamiéndose y furioso hizo bolas el periódico

Triste y melancólico Ed caminaba por las calles y vio a Ken fanfarroneando con unas chicas en el parque.

"La pelota venía rápido, pero yo tengo reflejos agudos y sin ayuda de nadie, la atrapé" Decía el joven carpintero luciéndose.

Furioso, Ed se alejó de ahí

"Suficiente, yo lo llevé al juego, la pelota me tocó a mí primero, tengo tanto derecho a esa pelota como él, y si no puede aceptarlo, entonces tendré que quitarle MI pelota por las malas"

En su cuarto, Ed se puso a trazar su plan.

"Ed, sé que estás molesto con Ken, pero por favor dime que no se te ocurrió una idea ridícula para vengarte" Dijo Roderick entrando en la habitación y recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no Rod, simplemente me escabulliré dentro y recuperaré la pelota que me pertenece, la llevaré a aguas internacionales donde no hay leyes de propiedad, se las venderé a los priatas y usaré el dinero para construir un parque temático donde entrarán todos excepto Ken"

"Oh ¿Para qué pregunté?"

Momentos después, luego de colarse en la casa de Ken y tomar la pelota, Ed corría a toda velocidad hasta llegar a un puente sobre el río.

"Je je je je"

"No tan rápido Ed" Exclamó Ken saliendo a su paso.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"¿En el río? En cuanto vi que no estaba la pelota, supe que intentarías llevarla a aguas internacionales, venderla a piratas y usar el dinero para construir un enorme parque temático, je je je, pobre y predecible Ed"

"¡Apártate, no sabes de lo que soy capaz ahora!"

"Esto se acabó Ed, devuélveme la pelota y haremos de cuenta que nada de esto pasó jamás"

"Para nada, soltaré la pelota" Dijo Ed acercándola peligrosamente al borde del puente sobre las aguas "Si no es mía no será de nadie"

"Estás jugando"

"Veamos"

Ambos se miraron fijamente y después corrieron uno hacia el otro jaloneando la pelota, y en el forcejeo, ésta terminó cayendo al río.

"¡Oh no!" Exclamaron ambos deteniendo su pelea.

"¿Qué hicimos?"

"Dejar que la pelote interfiriera en su amistad" Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"¡Carlson Palmer!" Exclamaron ambos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Ed.

"Me abrumaron todos esos reporteros y fanáticos, así que salí a dar un paseo por el campo para relajarme, cuando los vi. Espero que hayan aprendido una valiosa lección con esto, ninguna pelota vale más que su amistad"

"Tiene razón Ed, pasamos este tiempo discutiendo por la pelota, y ahora ninguno la tiene"

"Disculpa mis celos Ken"

"Perdona que fuera tan egoísta Ed ¿Amigos?"

"Amigos" Respondió Ed y ambos se estrecharon la mano.

"Así deben ser las cosas" les dice el beisbolista "Los amigos nunca deben pelear por cosas sin importancia como una pelota"

Luego de esto, cierta noche, en la villa, estando apunto de acostarse, la sabionda se asomó por el balcón de su cuarto y divisó por entre los árboles algo que volaba a toda velocidad, ante esto Pandita comenzó a ladrar, pues se trataba de un halcón persiguiendo a un murciélago.

"¡Cielos, se lo va a comer! ¡Vuela amiguito, vuela!"

Cuando Helena estaba a punto de intervenir, el murciélago dejó caer algo y se alejó de la villa llevándose tras de sí al halcón.

"¿Qué habrá dejado caer? Mejor vamos a investigarlo, vamos Pandita, sígueme"

Al acercarse, la niña descubrió que se trataba de un murciélago bebé, el cual aterrizó sano y salvo entre unos arbustos.

"Oh, pobrecito" exclamó la sabionda tomando al pequeño murciélago "No te preocupes, estoy segura de que tu mami está bien y volverá por ti, mientras tanto yo te cuidaré muy bien"

Y llevando al bebé murciélago en su mano regresó a la casa.

"Helena ¿Qué te he dicho sobre salir al jardín a altas horas de la noche?" La regaña su mamá

"Perdona mamá, es que me encontré este bebé murciélago, míralo ¿no está precioso?"

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Aléjalo de mi vista! Hija ¿Qué no te he dicho que no te acerques a cosas asquerosas?"

"Pero no es asqueroso, es un bebe y me necesita"

"No me digas que planeas quedártelo, para tu información los murciélagos son portadores de múltiples enfermedades, mejor déjalo afuera, apuesto a que su mamá lo va a buscar"

"En realidad a su mamá la perseguía un halcón y fue por eso que quiso poner a su bebe a salvo, no podemos dejarlo así nomás o su sacrificio habrá sido en vano"

"Helena, hablas muy sabiamente" dice su papá entrando

"¿Puedo quedármelo papi?"

"Muy bien, pero prométeme que no se lo acercarás a tu mami y que lo vas a mantener lo más limpio posible"

"Lo prometo, creo que lo llamaré Tuiiii, por el ruidito que hace, es un nombre gracioso ¿no crees papi?"

"Si muñequita, ahora vete a dormir y acondiciónale una caja cómoda a tu nueva mascota"

Obedeciendo, la sabionda se alejó con el pequeño murciélago.

"¿Me puedes decir por qué siempre confabulan en mi contra ustedes dos?" Le pregunta Liv a su esposo

"Mira linda, sabes que nuestra hija siempre se ha preocupado por nuestros hermanos menores los animales, si la obligas a dejar a ese chiquitín a su suerte se va a sentir muy mal"

"Pero es un asqueroso bicho que podría chuparle la sangre"

"En realidad los murciélagos no son tan malos como se dice, a pesar de su aspecto amenazador, la mayoría de ellos se alimentan de frutos e insectos, por lo tanto no representan una amenaza seria para el ser humano"

"Bueno, si tú lo dices"

"Ya verás que todo estará muy bien"

En el cuarto de Helena, el pequeño murciélago trataba de volar torpemente.

"No, espera pequeño" dice la niña atrapándolo "Es hora de dormir"

"Helena, los murciélagos son animales nocturnos, ellos duermen durante el día" le explica su papá

"Pero yo no lo soy ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cuidarlo si estoy dormida?"

"Creo que lo mejor será ponerlo dentro de esta jaula para pájaros y que ahí ande volando, así no se perderá, ni le pasará nada malo"

"Vuela chistoso"

"Es porque todavía no sabe volar bien, aun está chiquito y además la luz le ha de molestar"

"Siendo así mejor la apagaré"

"Ilumínate por lo menos con el quinque" dice el sureño encendiéndolo

"Muy bien Tuiii, te vas a quedar ahí y yo voy a dormirme ¿de acuerdo? Así que no quiero travesuras"

Con el paso de los días, la sabionda se animó a liberarlo en el jardín bajo su vigilancia antes de acostarse y se dio cuenta de que Tuiii era un goloso cazador de ambrosía y no había flor que se le escapara.

"Pero como comes, eres un glotón ¿lo sabias? Je je je. Bueno es hora de volver a la jaula, porque yo tengo que dormirme"

Todo transcurre normal, hasta que cierta mañana de primavera.

"Hubo un percance en días pasados, al parecer a la gente del pueblo lapón no les gusta que los mercaderes que van para Arendelle acorten camino por sus tierras" explica Liv

"¿Y qué pasó? ¿Algo malo?" Pregunta su esposo

"Gracias a Dios no tanto, sólo fue un susto, los nativos amenazaron a uno de ellos y le quitaron su mercancía, es por eso que Elsa quiere que hagamos algo al respecto"

"¿Quiere que les pateemos el trasero?" Pregunta la sabionda "Porque en ese caso yo estoy más que dispuesta a darles su merecido"

"Claro que no, lo que ella quiere es que lo resolvamos con una amistosa plática, anteponiendo la diplomacia a todo"

"Pero que aburrido"

"Como les iba diciendo, Elsa nos ha pedido que vayamos como representantes de Arendelle a entablar una buena amistad con dicho pueblo y las hostilidades puedan terminar por fin"

"Si se trata de eso entonces no me interesa, pueden ir ustedes, no se preocupen" dice la niña

"En realidad pienso que esta es una buena oportunidad para que aprendas lo que se puede lograr gracias a la etiqueta y los modales, así que tú también vendrás y no quiero un no por respuesta" le ordena su madre

"¿Ósea que no tengo opción?"

"Alístense, salimos esta tarde"

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del poblado de los lapones, se identificaron como miembros de la realeza y fueron conducidos con su líder sin la menor hostilidad.

En el camino vieron a los pobladores desempeñar sus respectivas tareas, había quienes se dedicaban a la crianza de renos y otros que su trabajo era la pesca en los fiordos.

"Príncipes" les dice el que los iba conduciendo con el líder "Él es nuestro jefe Lars Læstadius"

"Es un honor altezas, no siempre tenemos invitados tan distinguidos como ustedes"

"El honor es nuestro" responde Liv

"Llegan justo a tiempo para nuestra más esperada celebración, _la fiesta de las flores_, les gustará, tenemos música _Yoik. _Y al caer la noche todos recibiremos la energía que nos brindará nuestra flor del cactus sagrado, la más hermosa, blanca como la nieve y de fragancia maravillosa"

"Sería una descortesía no aceptar su invitación, así que cuente con nosotros" dice el sureño

"Mientras los preparativos se llevan a cabo quizás quieran pasar a descansar en mi choza"

"Y sirve de que dialogamos sobre un asunto muy delicado"dice Liv

Momentos después, la princesa exponía el caso al líder Læstadius, quien se disculpó por lo problemas ocasionados y estuvo de acuerdo en permitir el paso libre a aquellos que venían con intenciones pacificas.

"¿Ves lo que se puede lograr con educación y buen trato Helena?"

"Si, eso fue muy fácil"

"Espero que lo tomes de referencia cada vez que se te ocurra hacer algo si pensarlo dos veces"

"La celebración va a comenzar" les dice el líder "Acérquense para que sean testigos del poder de nuestra amada flor sagrada"

"Que bonito huele" dice Liv "Y que infinidad de flores tan bellas"

"Será un festival muy interesante" dice Hans

"Pero mira cuantas flores Tuiii" dice la sabionda sacándolo de su bolsillo "Ve a comer, te darás un banquetazo"

Distraídos con los rituales de la tribu, ninguno de ellos notó que el pequeño murciélago se deleitaba con el néctar de la flor que tanto apreciaban los aldeanos, hasta que la música se interrumpió.

"¡Se ha cometido un sacrilegio contra el pueblo Lapon!" Exclama el jefe

"Helena ¿ahora qué hiciste?"

"Esta vez, por extraño que parezca, creo que no hice nada malo"

"¿Qué sucede Lars?" Pregunta el sureño

"Esa maldita rata con alas ha condenado a muerte a nuestra veneradísima flor sagrada en el momento que se alimentó con su néctar"

"Ups, creo que si hice algo malo después de todo" dijo la sabionda mientras el murciélago regresaba con ella y se posaba sobre su cabeza

"Ustedes trajeron la desgracia a mi pueblo y por eso serán encarcelados de por vida"

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" Pregunta Hans mientras es esposado "Pero nosotros no tuvimos la culpa, está en la naturaleza del animal alimentarse del polen y néctar de las flores"

"Pero si ya sabías lo que ese pequeño monstruo hace no debiste traerlo contigo" le responde Lars

"¿Se refiera a Tuiii o a mí?" Pregunta la niña mientras también es apresada

"Sabía que recoger esa cosa no traería nada bueno" se queja Liv mientras también es esposada

Luego dentro de un calabozo, Hans da ánimo a su familia.

"Descuiden, en cuanto Elsa note que no hemos vuelto, mandará buscar por nosotros y ella nos librará de esta prisión"

"Tienes razón papi, así sea por las buenas o por las malas"

"Pero ahora no volverá a confiarnos misiones tan importantes como esta, pues temerá que lo arruinemos todo otra vez" se queja Liv

Luego de un par de días de encierro, afuera de la prisión se oye mucho alboroto.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" Pregunta Hans mientras trata de asomarse

"Quizás Elsa llegó y les está dando su merecido" responde la sabionda

En eso, son sacados de prisión y conducidos a toda velocidad al lugar donde días atrás se llevara a cabo el festival de las flores.

"Ay no" se lamentó Liv "De seguro van a sacrificarnos"

"Todo lo contrario" les dice Lars "Queremos agradecerles a ustedes y su murciélago por lo que han hecho por nosotros"

"¿Ósea que ya no están furiosos ni nada por el estilo?" Pregunta la sabionda

"No, todo lo contrario"

"¿Pues qué paso?" Pregunta Hans

"Por muchas generaciones nunca nadie había logrado antes que nuestra flor diera fruto y hoy, gracias a ustedes, por fin lo ha dado" dijo el líder señalando un brote que comenzaba a crecer en la flor "Esto hay que celebrarlo y claro, honrarlos a ustedes 3 por haber hecho que esto fuera posible"

"Con que no nos pasen a mejor vida será más que suficiente" dice la princesa mayor

Luego de la nueva celebración, la sabionda decide regalarles a Tuiii, pues es casi visto como una deidad por el pueblo de Lapón.

"Hiciste lo correcto Helena" le dice su papá una vez que se dirigen a casa cubiertos de collares de flores

"Si, creo que Tuiii será muy feliz aquí"

"Por eso decía yo que adoptar a ese murciélago sería la mejor de las ideas" dice Liv "Ahora somos unas leyendas vivientes para los Lapon, y ellos están el doble de felices con su flor sagrada"

"¿Es que acaso mamá tiene que tener siempre la razón en todo?" Pregunta Helena en secreto a su papá

"Así son las mamás" le responde el sureño

Mientras tanto, el vago se encuentra tomando una siesta en una hamaca, cuando su tío entra y lo asusta, causando que caiga al suelo.

"¡Muchacho!" Gruñó su tío.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Por qué cada vez que te veo estás holgazaneando?"

"¿Quién está holgazaneando?"

"Tú ¿ó cómo llamas a tu siesta detrás del granero?"

"Revisar las reservas en caso de hambruna"

"O tú descanso escondido en las vigas del techo"

"Revisar que no halla goteras"

"Oh muchacho, cuando no estás holgazaneando estás mintiendo sobre no estar holgazaneando"

"Oh tío, los bachilleres nos cansamos mucho, en la escuela, tarea, tarea, tarea y llegó aquí buscando descanso y tú me quieres poner a trabajar, necesito vacaciones"

"No las conseguirás mintiendo"

"¿Las conseguiré diciendo la verdad?"

"No lo sé, pruébalo"

"Muy bien ¿Puedo tomarme dos semanas?"

"¡No!"

El lunes de vuelta en la escuela, Ostein se reunía con su amigo Joan y le contaba sus penas.

"¿Quién se ha creído para darme órdenes?" Rezongaba el vago.

"Déjame ver ¿Será porque es tu tío?"

"No necesito respuestas, necesito ideas para tomar vacaciones" Gruñó dando un golpe a la mesa y un periódico sobre ella llamó su atención "¿Y esto qué es?"

"Oh, es una noticia muy interesante ¿No te enteraste? Salió en todos los periódicos, esta mujer asegura que fue secuestrada por seres provenientes de otro planeta o quizás de la luna"

"¿Y según ella cómo explica que pasó tal cosa?"

"Por una nave espacial que se acercó a la Tierra"

"¿Nave espacial?"

"Si, un objeto con el que se puede viajar al espacio, ojala algo así fuera verdad y no pura fantasía"

"Joan ¡Que excelente idea!"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ya sé como mi tío me dará vacaciones sin ni siquiera saberlo, y prepárate amigo, estás a punto de convertirte en un genio"

"¿Ah sí?"

Al día siguiente, Joan disfrazado de científico entraba en la oficina del tío de Ostein.

"Guten tag… bonjour… ¿Cómo está?"

"¿De qué se supone que estás disfrazado?"

"Me está confundiendo con alguien que definitivamente no soy"

"Claro que no… tengo excelente memoria… eres uno de los amigos del instituto de mi sobrino"

"Le aseguro que no, soy el doctor Gesundheit, científico espacial de la Universidad de Oslo y he inventado un asombroso dispositivo capaz de llegar a la luna"

"No hablas en serio"

"Claro que sí, y por sus altas notas y alto rendimiento académico, hemos elegido a su sobrino Ostein para que sea el primer hombre en llegar a la luna"

"Ay, dame fuerzas Dios mío" Se quejó el hombre de oír tantos absurdos.

En ese momento entró Ostein.

"Aquí está el inventario de los costales de abono que me encargaste tío… oh... no sabía que tenías visita"

"Dr Gesundheit, este es mi sobrino Ostein ¿O acaso ustedes dos ya se conocían?" Dijo el hombre siguiéndoles el juego.

"¿Nosotros? No, encantado de conocerlo doctor"

"Lo mismo digo"

"El Dr. Gesundheit quiere que emprendas un histórico viaje y te conviertas en el primer hombre en caminar sobre la luna ¿No te parece interesante?" Dijo su tío.

"Cielos, pero ¿No sería ese un viaje muuuy largo?" Preguntó Ostein.

Al ver que su amigo no decía nada, el vago tosió haciéndolo reaccionar.

"Cof, cof"

"Oh sí, según mis cálculos serían unas…" Tartamudeó el falso ciéntifico.

Fingiendo que sólo se rascaba la nariz, Ostein hizo un dos con la mano.

"Dos semanas" Diji Joan.

"Chispas, no lo sé, tengo mucho por hacer aquí"

Una vez más su amigo olvidó sus líneas, así que el vago le dio un codazo.

"Pero piensa en toda la publicidad que traerá esto al negocio de tu tío, y gratuita" Dijo el Dr. Gesundheit.

"Oh publicidad gratuita ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?" Dijo el tío siguiéndoles el juego "¿Qué tonterías? Dices muchacho acepta"

"Chispas tío, no lo sé"

"Acepta, serás el primer hombre del siglo, las generaciones venideras hablarán de esto por cientos de años" Dijo el hombre aguantándose la risa.

"Bueno, si insistes"

"Insisto" Y después empujándolos hacia la salida agregó "Ustedes dos vayan a pulir todos los detalles"

"Muy bien, vamos doc" Dijo el vago alejándose seguido de su amigo.

Y cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, el chico se echó a reír.

"Ja ja ja, se lo creyó"

Dentro de la oficina, su tío también reía.

"Cree que le creí, quiere que juguemos, bien, jugaremos"

Por fin el día del Despegue llegó.

"Con este telégrafo estaremos en comunicación con su sobrino por medio de clave morse" Dijo el Dr. Gesundheit desde una falsa cabina instalada en un cobertizo.

"Que suerte que aprendí en la marina" Dijo el tío "¿No deberíamos avisar a la prensa acerca de este histórico momento?"

"No, este proyecto es top secret y así debe permanecer, hora del despegue"

Vistiendo un ridículo traje lleno de parches, Ostein se acercó.

"Estoy listo para el despegue"

"Ostein, toda la vida creí que serías un bueno para nada, pero ahora viendo en lo que te has convertido me retracto de todas las cosas que te dije"

"Vaya, debería hacer de héroe más a menudo" Rio el chico y vio al falso científico alejarse "Espera un momento mientras arreglo unos últimos detalles con el Dr. Gesundheit"

El vago corrió y detuvo a su amigo por el brazo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Quiso saber Ostein.

"A mí casa"

"Te equivocas"

"No, tengo un perfecto sentido de la orientación, mi casa queda para allá"

"Sí, la casa de Joan, pero ahora eres un científico espacial sin importar qué ¿Entendiste?"

"Sí"

"Ah, y por cierto Joan" Dijo el vago para ponerlo a prueba.

"¿Sí?… es decir... ¿Joan? Yo soy el Dr. Gesundheit, científico espacial"

"Y que no se te olvide"

Momentos después en el campo, dentro de una gran caja cubierta de piezas metálicas y pintada de colores para que se viera como un aparato futurista, Ostein hacía la cuenta regresiva.

"Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... uno… ¡Despegue!"

A la señal, Joan encendió una larga mecha que encendió varios cartuchos de fuegos pirotécnicos causando estruendo y mucho humo, el cual aprovechó Ostein para utilizar las ruedas que tenía ocultas la caja para rodar colina abajo y ocultarse entre la espesura de los árboles, donde tenía listo su caballo y se alejó de ahí a toda prisa seguido de Ed, quien salió de entre los árboles, ya que Ostein lo había convencido de tomar vacaciones con él para tener a alguien con quien convivir y porque sabía que su ingenuo amigo no sería un problema.

"Lago Nor, aquí vamos, ya verás Ed, te llevaré a ver a las chamaconas. Prepárate para dos semanas de diversión"

Devuelta en el lugar del despegue.

"Cof, cof, cof" Tosió su tío mientras el humo se disipaba "Prepárate para dos semanas de tormento"

"El despegue fue todo un éxito" Exclamó Joan cubierto de hollín.

No muy lejos de ahí, el vago había armado un campamento y encendido una fogata en la cual estaba asando salchichas.

"Viejo, eso fue fácil" Dijo el mayor de los chicos acostándose sobre una hamaca.

"Demasiado fácil" Respondió Ed pescando.

Cuando de pronto el telégrafo que llevaban con ellos comenzó a pitar.

"Creo que algo le pasa al artefacto cientíentífico que trajiste" Dijo Ed.

El vago prestó atención y entendió el mensaje:

_"Estación espacial aquí, habla el Dr. Gesundheit, yujú"_

"Me pregunto qué querrá" Gruñó el vago y usando el telégrafo le respondió.

_"Más vale que sea de suma importancia como para interrumpir las vacaciones de alguien"_

_"Más vale que no hables de vacaciones ahora"_

En ese momento el tío de Ostein se apoderó del telégrafo.

_"Hola Ostein... Habla tu tío... ¿Recuerdas?... de La Tierra... sé que debes estar muy ocupado esquivando asteroides y todo eso, pero el Dr. Gesundheit y yo nos morimos por saber como es el espacio"_

_"Bueno, pues es oscuro, muy oscuro, no puedo ver nada... excepto por millones de estrellas y... creo que veo Saturno desde aquí... bueno... expedición Lunar fuera.. Adiosito"_

"Fiu" Suspiró Ostein cortando la comunicación.

Y volvió a acostarse en su hamaca, pero una vez más sonó el telégrafo haciéndolo caer al suelo por la sorpresa.

_"Muchacho" Decía su tío desde el otro lado._

_"¿Si tío? Es decir... Misión lunar aquí, adelante"_

_"Sólo queríamos confirmar si aterrizaron ya en la luna"_

_"Sí, y aquí es hora de dormir"_

_"¿Quién puede pensar en dormir en un momento tan histórico? Deberías estar explorando, recolectando especímenes, no te atrevas a regresar sin traerme plantas, mamíferos y decenas de rocas lunares"_

"Oh rayos" Se quejó el chico.

Al anochecer, Ed asaba malvaviscos en la fogata, mientras Ostein sudaba cargando costales con los encargos de su tío.

"Oh mi espalda, necesito vacaciones de estas vacaciones"

Y después sentándose junto a la fogata, capturó un conejo, lo pintó de verde y le puso plumas

"¿Crees que esto parezca un conejo lunar Ed?"

"Sí, pero creo que le hace falta un tercer ojo"

Nuevamente sonó el telégrafo.

_"Muchacho"_

_"¿Sí tío?"_

_"Otra cosa que olvidé, dicen que la luna está hecha de queso, así que sé un buen chico y tráeme unos 30 costales"_

"¿Tu tío te sigue encargando cosas?" Preguntó Ed que no entendía la clave morse "Creo que no cayó en tu truco después de todo y quiere fastidiarte. Desconecta esa cosa y vamos a divertirnos"

"Si descubrió el juego, entonces voy a jugarme el todo por el todo con una partida final, ya verás"

Y tomando el telégrafo, reanudó la conversación.

_"Pues sí tío, hay campos de queso y mares y ríos, manadas de bisontes, gacelas, aves, castores bípedos y... no me lo vas a creer, pero acabo de ver un ser humanoide alado, oh cielos, vienen hacia acá, está muy cerca, parece agresivo, tiene garras, y colmillos filosos y muchos ojos... dicen que hemos invadido su planeta y significa guerra, están destruyendo el campamento espacial, seguiré transmitiendo. Destruyeron todas las rocas que recolecté para ti... vienen más, tienen pistolas que lanzan baba verde, son cientos y cientos de ellos, estoy rodeado, mayday... Mayday... ñmcoiecñaoijdsjhdñkdh"_

Y arrojando el telégrafo al agua cortó la comunicación.

"Vaya ¿Qué fue todo eso?" Exclamó Ed divertido

"Oh no gran cosa, sólo acabo de fingir mi muerte a manos de unos monstruos lunares, je je"

"Vaya ¿y se lo creyó?"

"Créeme, ahora no hay manera de que el viejo arruine mis vacaciones"

Del otro lado de la línea su tío había oído todo el dramático informe, pero no creyó ni media palabra. Así que sacudió el aparato intentando que funcionara de nuevo.

"Bueno, parece que la línea está muerta al igual que su sobrino, bueno ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Adiosito" Dijo Joan intentando escapar.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, la puerta de la oficina se abrió violentamente para dar paso a un hombre joven que llevaba un uniforme militar.

"¡Que nadie se mueva!" Ordenó el recién llegado.

Y sin pedir permiso entró en el lugar y comenzó a revisar los cajones.

"Muy bien, relájense, pero no demasiado" Dijo el soldado metiendo su pie por error en un cesto de basura quedando atorado.

"¿Quién se cree que es?" Gruñó el tío de Ostein.

"No creo ser, soy el coronel Holt de la armada de Oslo"

"Sacré Bleu" Exclamó el falso científico espacial.

"Recibí la transmisión de su sobrino y estoy aquí para dirigir la operación" Explicó el militar.

"¿Cuál operación?" Preguntó el Sr. Espenæs.

"Detener la invasión de seres de la luna

"No hay tal invasión, esto es sólo un juego" responde el tío de Ostein

"¡Se equivoca, esto no es broma, es real! ¡Es la guerra!"

"Pero no hay invasión de la luna" insistió Espenæs

"Señor, le suplico que no me contradiga, yo jamás me confundo en cuanto a clave morse, aquí está lo que decodifique"

Y le muestra una hoja con las ultimas palabras de Ostein en las cuales hipócritamente pedía ayuda.

"Oh, pobre chico, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad" comentó el soldado

"Vamos, dile algo" le dijo el tío a Joan

"¿Algo cómo qué?"

"Permítanos un momento coronel" y diciendo esto ambos se alejaron "Vamos chico ¿Dónde está mi sobrino?"

"Bien, veo que ya lo descubrió todo"

"Que descubrir ni qué nada, jamás les creí una sola palabra, pero decidí seguirles el juego para fastidiar a mi sobrino un poco, así que dime ¿en dónde demonios está ese haragán?"

"No puedo decirle, traicionaría la confianza de Ostein"

"Y si no lo haces me encargaré de que terminen los dos en el tutelar"

"Bien, si lo pone así, se fue al lago Nor"

"Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? Muy bien, en ese caso el coronel y yo le haremos una pequeña visita a ese embustero"

"¿Qué, qué? Pero usted dijo que..."

"Descuida, no te involucraré en esto, considérate con suerte"

Luego de esta platica regresan al despacho con el coronel y descubren que esté anda indagando en sus papeles y demás cosas importantes.

"Coronel, después de consultarlo con el doctor Gesundheit..."

Al ver que volvían, el soldado cerró un cajón tratando de aparentar que no revisaba sus cosas y por error terminó machucándose un dedo.

"Tengo valiosa información que me gustaría compartirle" continuó el tío de Ostein.

"Que bien" dijo el soldado sacudiendo la mano del dolor

Para alertar a su amigo Joan comenzó a transmitir su conversación por clave morse, con la esperanza de que pudiera escapar.

Sin imaginarse lo que sucedía, el vago se disponía a por fin descansar recostado en una hamaca, mientras Ed continuaba pescando.

"Ey, viejo por fin tengo algo" dice el menor muy entusiasmado

"Oh ¿Qué no puedes pescar en silencio?"

Ed continuó tirando y lo que sacó del agua no fue un pescado, sino el telégrafo, el cual estaba transmitiendo los mensajes de Joan.

"_¿Sabe? También queremos detener a esta gente de la luna_"

"Suficiente, ya me ha colmado la paciencia" se quejó el vago acercándose

"Oye ¿Qué están diciendo?"

"_Este chico, quiero decir, el doctor Gesundheit ha calculado donde aterrizaran los seres de la luna_"

"¿Pero con quién están hablando?" Se pregunta el vago confundido

"¿Qué pasa viejo?"

"Shh, déjame escuchar lo que dicen"

"_Por lo que le garantizo que puedo llevarlo al lugar exacto sin ningún contratiempo, que seria el lago Nor_"

"Ya sabe en dónde estamos" exclama Ostein

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supo?"

"_Están haciendo una contribución muy valiosa para el bienestar de la humanidad, pero recuerden no decirle a nadie más, no queremos causar pánico con esta invasión de la luna_"

"¿Invasión de la luna?" Dice el vago muy mortificado

_"Descuide, será nuestro secreto"_

_"Que buen soldado"_

"Rayos y maldiciones" Gruñó Ostein.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Que el viejo está decidido a sabotear mis vacaciones ¿Qué le he hecho yo?"

"Bueno, le mientes demasiado"

"Aparte de eso"

En ese momento el conejo que Ostein disfrazó como conejo lunar pasó corriendo cerca.

"Esto me ha dado una brillante idea" Dijo el vago revisando algunas de las cosas que traía consigo "Fuegos artificiales, equipo para bromas, je je je. Si mi tío quiere seres lunares, le daré seres lunares"

De vuelta en Arendelle, el Coronel Holt hacía una visita antes de planear el contrataque, y llamó a una puerta, un hombre soñoliento y en pijama abrió la puerta.

"General, señor. Coronel Holt reportándose"

"¡Holt! ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?"

"Las dos de la mañana señor, pero tengo información urgente"

"¿Otra invasión Holt? ¿De dónde son esta vez? ¿De la luna?"

"Señor ¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Sólo tuve suerte Holt"

"Señor, necesito tropas, necesito municiones, dinamita, todo"

"Y yo necesito pruebas"

"Pero señor"

"No vas a hacerme quedar en ridículo otra vez ¿Quedó claro?"

Y diciendo esto su superior cerró la puerta con fuerza.

"Voy a tener que detener a esos alienígenas yo mismo" Refunfuñó el soldado cargando su pistola y machucándose un dedo por error.

Momentos después, acompañados del Coronel Holt se acercaban al lago Nor.

"Esos alienígenas se llevarán la sorpresa de sus vidas" Dijo el militar.

"Ni se imagina lo sorprendidos que estarán" Dijo el tío de Ostein "Coronel, supongamos que todo esto fuera un embuste ¿Sufriría el que lo inventó?"

"Puede apostar que sí"

"Excelente"

"Y luego lo metería en la cárcel"

"¿La... La cárcel?"

"Fingir una invasión es un delito muy serio, cualquiera que engañe al ejército lo paga muy caro"

"Creo que sería un buen momento para decirle que en realidad no soy un científico espacial" Le susurró Joan al Sr. Espenæs

"¿Para que todos terminemos en la cárcel? Tú eres un científico espacial a como de lugar"

"Ay ¿en qué momento me pareció buena idea dejar mi apacible país y venirme a vivir a esta tierra de locos?"

Mientras en el lago, Ostein daba los últimos toques a su decoración de fuegos artificiales.

"Je je je, una invasión alienígena a la orden"

"Tenemos compañía" Dijo Ed mientras llegaba corriendo.

En ese momento, los tres jinetes se detuvieron en un claro del bosque.

"No lo sé, está todo tranquilo, demasiado diría yo" Dijo el soldado.

"Coronel, suponga que no hay ninguna invasión, je je je. No estaría muy decepcionado ¿O sí?" Preguntó el tío de Ostein.

En ese momento las luces de bengala, linternas y fuegos artificiales comenzaron a brillar.

"No puedo creerlo" Exclamó exasperado el Sr. Espenæs.

El coronel por su parte estaba encantado de la vida.

"Por fin está sucediendo, el primer contacto del hombre con la vida de otro planeta, es maravilloso, es hermoso"

Y después encendiendo un explosivo agregó.

"Vamos a freír a esos monstruos babeantes"

Ante esto, Joan y el Sr. Espenæs se pusieron a salvo saltando en una zanja que les servía de trinchera.

Mientras tanto, el vago y Ed se burlaban creyendo que habían caído en su trampa, cuando a sus pies cayó el explosivo y tuvieron que salir corriendo buscando un refugio.

De vuelta con el coronel, éste disparaba hacia el bosque donde creía se encontraban los invasores alienígenas, el sitio donde en realidad se encontraban Ostein y su amigo tratando de cubrirse.

"¡No dispare!" Gritó el tío del vago desde su escondite "¡Todo es un error!"

"¡Si no los acabamos ahora, será el fin de nuestra civilización, tomarán a nuestras mujeres y a nuestros niños! ¡No lo permitiré, que mueran todos!"

"Espero que Ostein esté bien" dice Joan mientras ambos vuelven a esconderse de las balas disparadas sin ton, ni son

"Tú quédate aquí, yo iré a buscar a ese idiota" dice el señor Espenæs mientras avanza pecho a tierra "Si ese haragán sobrevive a todo esto, ya me encargaré de matarlo después"

Mientras, las balas se le terminaron al coronel y cuando cesó el fuego, descubrió que había hecho un gran desastre, los caballos habían huido dejándolos abandonados a su suerte en medio del bosque.

Desde la trinchera Joan extiende un pequeño pañuelo blanco en señal de paz.

"Oiga doctor ¿a dónde fue el caballero?" Quiso saber el militar.

"Oh si, pues verá usted, lo que paso fue terrible, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Herr Espenæs desapareció"

"De seguro lo tienen esos demonios del espacio, venga conmigo"

Cerca de ahí, el tío de Ostein corría por entre los árboles, cuando por no fijarse por donde iba terminó chocando con su sobrino y Ed a su vez chocó con los dos.

"¡Salgan de donde quieran que estén!" Gritaba el coronel mientras cargaba nuevamente su arma y disparaba al cielo "¡Peleen como los hombres!"

"¿Ya ves a dónde nos llevaron tus mentiras?" Le reclama el señor Espenæs a su sobrino

"Pero si tú fuiste el que le mintió a ese orate"

"Si, pero eso fue porque como tú me mentiste primero, quería darte una lección sobre mentir"

"Oye viejo ¿Qué te parece? Mi tío tiene potencial ¿no crees?" Pregunta Ostein a Ed

"Lo que creo es que los dos están locos, ups ¿dije eso en voz alta?" Dice el joven recolector.

"Pero descuida tío, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan de cómo salir de esta, pero necesitaré tu ayuda"

"¿Para hacer exactamente qué?"

"Pues qué más, mentir"

Justo cuando Joan y el coronel se venían acercando, el señor Espenæs salió corriendo de entre los arbustos.

"¡Ya están aquí!"

"Ok, esto si esta poniendo raro" dice Joan "¿Qué pasa hora?"

"¡Son los marcianos! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!" Y entonces el tío del vago se apodera del arma del soldado y se aleja corriendo

"Pero espere" se queja el coronel "Mi arma"

En ese momento un extraño monstruo (hecho en realidad de follaje de árboles y otras cosas absurdas que a la luz de la luna no se apreciaban bien) se acercó a ellos haciendo ruidos inentendibles.

"No puede ser, estamos desarmados y a su merced, trate de comunicarse con él doctor, quizás logré algo"

"Pero en qué momento me dejé involucrar en todo esto, ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de qué pueda estar pasando" pensó Joan, pero trato de aparentar con el militar "Oh, si, eso siempre funciona, cof... cof. Bienvenido a la Tierra, venimos en paz..."

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, el monstruo lo atrapó y a los ojos del coronel era como si se lo estuviera devorando, cuando en realidad sólo lo estaba metiendo dentro del malhecho disfraz.

Al ver de lo que eran capaces, el militar trató de salir corriendo, pero el tío de Ostein salió a su paso y chocando contra él logró evitar que se fuera.

"Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí amigo?" Le pregunta Joan al vago una vez que lo distingue entre todo el follaje "¿Puedes explicarme cómo es que terminamos metidos en esto?"

"Ya te explicaré luego, por ahora ayúdanos con el plan"

"¿Y cuál plan es?"

"Deshacernos del militar para siempre"

Y entre los tres manejaron al monstruo para que se acercara a donde se encontraba el coronel con el señor Espenæs.

"¡Oh no, va a rosearnos con su baba verde!" Gritó el tío del vago

Y justo en ese momento un liquido verde salió disparado de las fauces del monstruo y cubrió sus piernas.

"Oh, coronel me inutilizaron las piernas, sálvese usted ahora que puede, corra por su vida"

Nuevamente el monstruo lanzó la baba verde, pero esta vez lo cubrió por completo.

"¿Qué está esperando? ¡Huya! Yo ya estoy condenado a muerte... ahhhh... ahhhh... me derrité..."

"Vaya viejo" murmulla Ed "Se muere tan bien como tú"

"¿Qué quieres que diga? Está en la familia"

Horrorizado por todo lo que había presenciado, el coronel no pudo resistir más y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

"Bueno, con eso nos deshicimos de él para siempre ¿a poco no soy un genio?"

"Bueno genio, para tu información estoy seguro de que va a volver y con refuerzos"

"Pues en ese caso, simplemente prepararemos todo para recibirlos ¿o es que acaso no tenemos modales tío?"

"Mejor cierra la boca"

"Y tú mejor límpiate esa pintura verde antes de que se sequé y no puedas quitártela"

A la mañana siguiente, varias tropas marchaban al sitio donde tuvo lugar la falsa invasión.

"Más te vale que esto no sea otra de tus equivocaciones Holt" le advierte el general

"Pero señor, todo era real, el horror, la muerte, el miedo..."

"¿Los vacacionistas?"

"¿Vacacionistas?" Exclamó el coronel y descubrió a un grupo de personas pasándola bien junto al lago

"¿Estás eran las personas de las que me hablaste?"

"Pe... pe... pero señor, le aseguro que los alienígenas los tenían"

"¿Alie qué cosa?" Pregunta el vago acercándose con su tío

"Si, a ti te mataron con su baba verde" dice el coronel acercándose a Espenæs "Y a ti te comieron vivo" le dice a Joan

"Yo creo que está alucinando" dice Joan fingiendo demencia

"Disculpen que interrumpamos su descanso, pero de casualidad ¿vieron algo fuera de lo común, no sé, anoche tal vez?" Pregunta el general

"No lo creo, anoche yo estaba soñando con los angelitos ¿y tú tío?"

"Estaba en los brazos de Morfeo"

"Lamento entonces la interrupción, pueden continuar con sus vacaciones" responde el general mientras se lleva jaloneando a Holt "Vámonos muchachos, todo fue sólo otra metida de pata del coronel"

"Pero fue real todo, yo ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones tío, hasta pensé que me nombraría gran coronel"

"Te dije que nunca revelaras nuestro parentesco con los muchachos"

Los soldados se alejan y el vago y compañía por fin pueden respirar en paz.

"Vaya, pobre de ese general con su sobrino tan loco" dice Ostein

"Créeme que lo compadezco en serio, mira nada más en los líos en los que me metió el mío" responde Espenæs "Ahora por eso me odiaré mañana"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque me hiciste mentir, por eso"

"Bueno, lamento que te sientas mal por eso, pero en mi opinión hicimos un gran equipo, creo que hasta te ganaste unas muy merecidas vacaciones"

"Si, supongo que un día libre no le hará daño a nadie"

"Tío, eres el mejor y eso no es ninguna mentira"

Algunos días después Andy volvía de acompañar a su papá en unos asuntos navales.

"No hay nada mejor que navegar, visitar la gran ciudad y pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hijo. No me malentiendas, estar en la villa con Liv y Helena también me gusta mucho, pero como que ya me picaban las ansías de aventurero de viajar como Almirante" dijo el pelirrojo llevando el timón.

"Estoy de acuerdo papá, fue toda una experiencia, aunque creo que mamá debe extrañarme, por eso me alegra estar de vuelta. Eso me da una idea" Dijo Andy revisando el mapa y trazando la ruta "Vira 104 grados, es un atajo para llegar antes del anochecer"

"Como digas navegante"

"Cruzaremos a través del paso Mirakel"

"¿El paso Mirakel?"

"Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Porque lograrlo es un milagro ¿Sabes cuantos tipos se ahogaron aquí?"

"Vamos papá, apuesto que no eran tan buenos como tú ¿O ya olvidaste cuando salvamos al koala? ¿Cuándo descubriste la ciudad de Shangri-La o cuando frustramos los planes de esos piratas que secuestraban barcos? Sin mencionar que debemos llegar cuanto antes, ya que mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano para viajar a las Islas del Sur en un asunto oficial, el Canciller Conrad estará de visita, vamos a tratar el tema del ataque que sufrió Arendelle, por lo que los reinos vecinos deben estar preparados. El canciller quiere oír mi informe completo. Además si no tomamos el atajo, llegaremos cuando el oleaje esté embravecido por la luna e igual será peligroso"

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón"

"Además olvidas con quien estás, yo soy el elegido y desayuno peligro"

"Muy bien elegido fanfarrón, sujétate"

El barco comenzó a adentrarse en el peligroso estrecho.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamó Andy.

Y por poco lograron esquivar las rocas, aunque la corriente se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

"Creo que fue una mala idea después de todo, quizás aún podamos volver"

"¡Papá!" Exclamó Andy señalando una gran roca justo frente a ellos, la cual por poco lograron esquivar, aunque su bote se alcanzó a estrellar pero sin sufrir daños severos.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritaron ambos.

"Quizás este viaje padre e hijo sea el último que tendremos" Exclamó Hans.

Por fin llegaron a aguas más tranquilas.

"¿Lo ves? No estuvo tan mal" Suspiró el chico.

"Si te gustó eso, entonces vas a amar esto" Respondió su padre señalando una catarata, aunque por suerte no tan alta "Sujétate bien hijo"

"¡Ahhh!" Gritaron ambos mientras caían.

Hans apenas podía maniobrar el bote, el fuerte viento hizo que una de las vigas se desprendiera y golpeara al pelirrojo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente apoyado contra el timón y con una leve herida en la frente. Por suerte por fin salieron de aquellas aguas traicioneras, y llevado por el viento, el bote continuó su camino.

"¿Papá?" Preguntó Andy preocupado y acercándose intentó reanimarlo "Vamos papá, despierta"

Angustiado al ver que su padre no reaccionaba, el chico tomó una gasa con alcohol y se la acercó a la nariz, con esto el pelirrojo por fin despertó.

"Oh ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Oh papá, gracias a Dios estás bien" Dijo Andy abrazándolo.

Más tarde, Andy colgando de una soga, en una especie de columpio, revisaba los daños del barco.

"Esto servirá mientras llegamos a casa y lo reparan"

"¿A cuál casa?" Preguntó Hans, quien ahora llevaba una venda en la cabeza que le había puesto su hijo.

"¿Cómo a cuál? A la nuestra. Liv va a estar preocupada"

"¿Liv?… Liv, veamos ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre antes?" Dijo Hans un tanto aturdido preocupando a su hijo.

Mientras en Arendelle, Liv y Elsa se hallaban en el muelle.

"¿Dónde podrán estar esos dos?" Exclamó Liv mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Ahí vienen ya" Exclamó Helena corriendo por el muelle.

"¿Qué sucedió? Nos tenían muy preocupadas" Dijo Elsa.

"¿Y qué le hicieron al bote de papá?" Preguntó la niña

"Hola bellas damiselas" Dijo Hans bajando del barco.

"Oh Hans, estás herido" Exclamó su esposa "Tienes que acostarte, Andy, Helena, llamen pronto al médico real"

"Es sólo un golpecito" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"¿Estás bien Andy?" Preguntó la niña en privado al ver la mortificación de su hermano.

"Sí"

"¿Y papá está bien?"

"No estoy seguro"

Por la mañana temprano, Hans se despertó y salió de su recámara.

"Buenos días papá ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza?" Preguntó el elegido

"Buenos días Andy, chispas, que sueño tan raro... hey... ese barco estaba en mi sueño, pero estaba todo averiado cubierto con parches de hielo" Dijo el pelirrojo señalando su barco por la ventana.

"Los ingenieros reales y el Capitán Escarcha hicieron un magnífico trabajo ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres revisar las reparaciones?"

En el muelle, el soldado de nieve daba los últimos toques al pivote del timón.

"Se ve bien" Dijo el pelirrojo observando desde el muelle.

"¿No quieres revisar la cubierta? También la repararon"

"Claro" Respondió su padre siguiéndolo.

Ambos subieron a la cubierta, y Hans tomó el timón y se puso a jugar girándolo, pero por error terminó tirando al soldado de nieve al agua.

"Lo siento si fui muy rudo al repararte" Gritó el Capitán disculpándose con el barco creyendo que esté lo había tirado mientras caía al mar

"Entonces ¿Zarpamos ya?" Preguntó Andy en la cubierta.

"Adelante Andy, es todo tuyo" Dijo Hans cediéndole el timón.

"¿Lo dices en serio papá? ¿De verdad me dejarás dirigrlo? Oh gracias, eso es genial. Muy bien, revisar las cuerdas de salvamento, fijando el curso, mi confiable brújula"

"Eso parece fácil"

"Ahora papá, en cuanto yo te diga, ayúdame a izar las velas" Dijo Andy tomando el timón.

"¿Y cómo hago eso?"

"Sólo tira de esas sogas que están allá y átalas"

"Muy bien, icen las velas" Dijo Hans tirando de una soga.

"¡Papá, no! Todavía no!"

Al izar las velas, el viento sopló, haciendo que el barco avanzara, pero como aún estaba amarrado al muelle, termnió estrellándose contra éste y tirando al agua nuevamente al Capitán, quien acababa de salir.

"Papá ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? Tú eres un oficial naval"

"No digas tonterías, yo jamás he dirigido un barco en mi vida"

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Andy

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Liv desde le muelle "¿Te sientes bien Hans?"

"Estoy bien, pero el chico dice que soy un ofi..."

"Todo está perfectamente Liv" Dijo Andy impidiendo que terminara de hablar para no mortificarla y después dirigiéndose al soldado de nieve agregó "Capitán ¿Puede venir y echarnos una mano? Necesitamos un primer oficial"

Y ya sin la vigilancia de Liv, Andy se puso a hablar con su papá en la cubierta.

"Papá, por supuesto que eres un oficial naval... oh no... el accidente... el golpe... debes tener amnesia"

En ese momento el Capitán subió a bordo.

"Capitán, esto depende de usted, de por sí a Liv no le gusta que papá navegue, y ayer se preocupó mucho por un golpe en la cabeza, ahora estará más preocupada y menos querrá que hagas sus deberes como Almirante"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"A papá le dio una especie de amnesia por el golpe que recibió ayer y olvidó como manejar este barco"

Momentos después surcaban nuevamente las aguas.

"Papá, sólo observa lo que el Capitán hace"

"¿Debo ver también cuando nos estallemos?" Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras veía cómo se dirigian contra otro barco.

"Cielos, Capitán vire a estribor"

Justo a tiempo viraron esquivando el otro barco.

"Oh como le gusta fanfarronear a Hans" Pensó Liv desde el muelle.

"Bueno, estamos a salvo, ahora papá ¿Viene algún recuerdo a tu mente?"

"Sí, me recuerda que no he actualizado mi testamento"

"Sólo observa lo que el Capitán hace"

"Es fácil: Coloca las velas. Asegura la parte inferior delantera de la vela mayor y del foque a sus respectivos grilletes en la botavara y la proa del barco.

Habrá una pequeña cuerda uniendo la esquina trasera de la vela mayor al extremo de la botavara. Jálala de forma que la parte inferior de la vela mayor esté tensa y amárrala al listón. Esto ayuda a que la vela mayor tenga una forma lisa para el aire que fluye sobre ella.

Iza la vela mayor jalando hacia abajo por su driza hasta que se detenga. Estará ondeando como loca, pero esto está bien por un corto periodo de tiempo.

El borde delantero de la vela debe estar lo suficientemente ajustado como para eliminar los pliegues, pero no tanto como para que cree pliegues verticales en la vela. Es muy simple, inténtalo"

"O... ok" Tartamudeó Hans tomando el timón.

Con gran dificultad, se internaron en el mar.

"Oh no, no ahora" Se quejó Andy al sentir una gota de lluvia sobre su cabeza, seguida de más gotas y pronto el cielo se veía casi negro de tantas nubes.

"Las tormentas en alta mar, son altamente peligrosas, pero estaremos bien, lo lograremos" Dijo el soldado de nieve

"¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?" Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

"¿Contando esta? Una"

El mar embravecido amenazaba con hundir el barco y el fuerte viento rasgó la vela principal.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó histérico el décimo tercer príncipe.

"Creo que nos hundiremos" Respondió el capitán sin parecer demasiado preocupado.

"¡Ahhhh!"

"Creo que es momento de abandonarel barco, a los botes salvavidas" Dijo Andy.

Pero justo cuando se disponían a hacer descender, el fuerte viento arrojó a Andy y al Capitán dentro del bote salvavidas y cayeron sanos y salvos al mar.

"¡Papá, salta!"

"¿Saltar?" Preguntó aterrado el pelirrojo.

"¡Tienes que saltar!"

Cuando estaba por saltar, el fuerte oleaje hizo desaparecer de su vista el bote salvavidas y pronto, quedó totlamete desorientado sin saber hacia donde debía nadas una vez que estuviera en el agua. En ese momento escuchó una voz que no supo de donde provenía, pero se oía con toda claridad.

"Hey ¿Necesita ayuda?"

Tomando un megáfono, el pelirrojo respondió.

"¡Sí! ¡Auxilio! ¡Estoy atrapado en la tormenta!"

"¿Cuál tormenta?"

En ese momento vio que la tormenta se había disipado y las aguas se hallaban tranquilas.

"Ven hacia el faro para revisar si tu barco sufrió daños"

"¿Dónde?"

Al mirar de nuevo, vio un faro sobre una pequeña isla y en la orilla, se hallaba parado un anciano que le hablaba por un megáfono.

"Pe... Pe... pero ¡Yo no sé navegar!" Exclamó Hans.

"Claro que sí, todos pueden navegar, sólo toma el timón y haz lo que te diga"

"Me voy a estrellar contra las rocas"

"No lo harás, estás navegando bien, equilíbralo, muy bien... eso es... ahora cierra la vela Mesana"

"¿Y cuál es esa?"

"La vela trasera, ciérrala"

Con esto el barco avanzó más lentamente hacia el muelle, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos para no ver cuando chocara contra las rocas, pero sólo se sintió un leve golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que había tocado puerto sano y salvo.

Al bajar del barco se encontró al anciano.

"Oh gracias, muchas gracias …. ¿Señor?"

"Llámame Joe"

Mientras el Capitán y Andy también habían llegado a tierra firme.

"De prisa Capitán, ahí veo un poblado, podemos pedir un bote, un carruaje, lo que sea, tenemos que encontrara a mi papá ¿Qué tal si se hundió cómo mis abuelos? ¿Qué tal si está...?" Dijo el elegido no queriendo terminar la frase.

Más tarde, Hans despertaba, luego de recobrar energías y se encontró en lo que parecía un santuario dedicado a los barcos, había mapas, miniaturas a escala, anclas, libros, hojas con finas ilustraciones y todo tipo de cosas navales.

También se topó con insignias y condecoraciones que llevaban el nombre de Joe McGee. Había también pinturas del anciano en sus tiempos de juventud, condecorado por su valor.

"Wow, así que ¿El sujeto es todo un héroe naval? Joe McGee"

El ruido de martilleo lo hizo salir del salón y vio a Joe arreglando la vela mayor.

"Buenos días hijo"

"Buenos días Joe" Respondió el pelirrojo contemplando el lugar.

Y vio que aparte de ser un santuario a la milicia naval, era también una escuela para aprender a navegar un bote.

"Es un bello barco el que tienes, además de que requiere mínima tripulación para maniobrarlo, que maravillosa era moderna vivimos ¿No crees?"

Momentos después, el anciano bajó y caminando con ayuda de su bastón, se acercó a él.

"Tu barco está listo para zarpar"

"¿Zarpar?"

"Sí, sé lo que estás pensando ¿Cómo vas a salir de esta isla? Pues la única forma de hacerlo es cruzando por ese paso" Dijo Joe señalando unas corrientes con olas que reventaban fuertemente contra filosas rocas.

Y más hacia el horizonte un paso entre dos montañas, a través de aguas profundas y oscuras llenas de enormes piedras como un laberinto que amenazaba con hundir cualquier barco, similar al paso Mirakel.

"Sólo mantén los ojos en el horizonte, las manos sobre el timón y todo estará bien. Que tengas buen viaje" Agregó el anciano estrechándole la mano y alejándose.

"Espere, Sr. MacGee... yo... ¡Espere un minuto!" Gritó el pelirrojo alcanzándolo "Gracias por salvarme la vida anoche, pero no puedo hacerlo, necesito pedir ayuda a mi casa, mandar un telegrama, una carta, una paloma mensajera"

"Lo siento, no hay mensajería, la única manera de salir es navegando"

"No puedo... bueno... antes podía...Cielos, en mi juventud amaba hacerlo, pero recibí un golpe en la cabeza y olvidé por completo como se hace"

"Pues hijo, déjame decirte que estás en el lugar indicado. Bienvenido a la escuela naval de Joe. Si sabes navegar, entonces sólo debes refrescar tu memoria. Como yo siempre digo, un marino siempre será un marino"

Momentos después, ambos se hallaban en un pequeño bote simulador, sobre aguas menos peligrosas, pero si agitadas, que sacudían la embarcación.

"Con cuidado, sólo vira a la derecha" Dijo Joe.

El pelirrojo lo hizo y el barco por poco se hunde, el agitado mar, hizo que Hans cayera al agua y la marea lo dejara de nuevo en la playa.

"Hasta aquí, me rindo" Gruñó el pelirrojo caminando por la arena.

"Te recuerdo que sólo hay una salida"

Mascullando furioso, volvió al bote simulador y esta vez pasó la prueba, para más tarde hallarse en un agitado río esquivando obstáculos.

"Vamos, vira, iza la vela mayor" Decía Joe, pero a pesar de sus instrucciones, Hans terminó chocando contra le obstáculo de paja. "Sé que lo lograrás, sólo necesitas motivación" Agregó el anciano.

El pelirrojo tomó el timón y con esmero logró pasar también esa prueba.

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Joe.

"¿Estás seguro que estoy listo para esto?" Preguntó Hans mientras a bordo de un bote navegaban por las aguas embravecidas y filosas rocas.

"Pasaste las pruebas básicas, es hora de la verdadera prueba. Muy bien Hans, es todo tuyo"

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó aterrado el pelirrojo esquivando las rocas.

"Buen giro" Dijo Joe tomando nota "Ahora vamos a orzar un poco"

Hans giró el barco de modo que el viento formara ángulos más pequeños con la dirección de la proa.

"Muy bien Hans. Ahora una capa"

Ante esto, el pelirrojo hizo que el barco, puesto en el rumbo conveniente tomara arrancada y volviera a marchas avante (Adelante en lenguaje náutico) esquivando las rocas.

"Excelente Hans"

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" Preguntó el décimo tercer príncipe sintiendo que se desmayaba.

"Trata de divertirte un poco, mira a tu alrededor Hans" Dijo Joe cuando estuvieron en aguas más tranquilas. "Aquí eres libre como un ave, el mar es tuyo. Tú recuerdas como navegar, pero olvidaste de que se trata navegar"

Ante estas palabras, Hans recordó los buenos y divertidos momentos que había tenido a bordo de su barco con su familia.

"Ya lo recordé ¡Yuuuuuuujú!" Exclamó el pelirrojo divirtiéndose por fin y riendo ambos volvieron a tierra "¿Qué tal lo hice coach?"

"Eso es lo que llamo surcar los mares, hijo, te graduaste, estás listo para hacerlo solo"

"¿Solo?"

"Claro, sino ¿Cómo vas a salir de aquí?" Dijo Joe volviendo al trabajo.

Hans por su parte miró como en el cielo empezaban a formarse nubes y recordó las muchas veces que estuvo en peligro de morir ahogado mientras navegaba, estos recuerdos lo llenaron de pánico una vez más. Pero ansioso de volver al lado de su familia, subió a su barco y se dispuso a partir.

"Que tengas un buen viaje hijo" Dijo Joe.

"Gracias por todo Joe, espero verte luego"

Izo las velas, desató las amarras, preparó el barco y pronto surcaba las aguas, pasó sin dificultad las rocas de la costa, pero al acercarse al paso, sintió pánico y echó el ancla al agua, frenando violentamente, para después volver a la isla.

"¿Se te olvidó algo?" Preguntó Joe.

"Sí... pues... bi... bien... El clima no parece muy bueno que digamos"

Al mirar, Joe vio un cielo despejado, con apenas un par de nubes.

"Sí, se ve terrible" Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Quiero decir... Po... podría empeorar en cualquier momento, y más vale prevenir que lamentar"

"Cierto" Respondió siguiéndole el juego.

"Amo a mi familia y quiero volver con ellos, pero siento que aún no está listo. ¿Puedo intentarlo luego Joe?"

"Claro hijo, luego"

Joe se alejó de su vista, y sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta el hombre dejó caer una escalera y sus herramientas al suelo, y comenzó a gritar.

Al oír los gritos Hans corrió hacia él y lo encontró en el suelo, simulando que se había caído.

"Joe ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó intentando ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Pero Joe sólo gritaba y no se sostenía en pie.

"Me rompí mi pierna en mil partes, que dolor... auch no toques... tendrás que ir al poblado más cercano y traer un médico"

Mortificado, Hans corrió y saltó a bordo de su barco, izó las velas y se dispuso a zarpar. Motivado por la preocupación de su nuevo amigo, sorteó los obstáculos sin problema.

"Así se hace hijo ¡Yujú!" Exclamó Joe dando saltos y viéndolo alejarse.

En el poblado más cercano, Andy y el Capitán recorrían la playa.

"No veo ni rastro de papá ¿dónde podrá estar?" Dijo Andy mirando con sus binoculares y algo llamó su atención en el horizonte "Un momento... creo que veo algo... ¡Sí, es el barco de papá!"

Pronto el barco tocó puerto y se acercaron a recibirlo.

"¡Papá, estás bien!" Dijo Andy corriendo.

"Me alegra verte hijo, pero tengo prisa"

"¿A dónde vas?" Quiso saber el chico siguiéndolo.

"Quizás se volvió loco por beber demasiada agua de mar" Agregó el soldado de nieve corriendo a su lado.

"¡Doctor, que bueno que lo encuentro!" Exclamó el pelirrojo entrando al hospital "Tiene que venir conmigo" Agregó jalándolo por el brazo.

"Espere ¿A dónde me lleva?" Se quejó el anciano médico.

"¡Es una emergencia!"

"Oh, así la cosa cambia"

El grupo subió al barco y se dirigieron de vuelta a la Isla de Joe.

"Papá ¿Qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó Andy acercándose "¿Dónde estuviste?"

"Y además, creí que no sabías navegar" Agregó el soldado de nieve.

"Es cierto, no sabías… pero ahora sí sabes como hacerlo ¿Cómo es que...?"

"Te explicaré luego Andy" Dijo Hans concentrado en auxiliar a Joe.

Momentos después desembarcaron en la isla, pero Hans estaba perplejo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"¿Qué tienes papá?" Preguntó Andy parándose a su lado.

Hans por su parte, miraba desconcertado el lugar, todo estaba destartalado y roto, como si llevara décadas abandonado.

"¡Joe, Joe!" Gritó el décimo tercer príncipe buscando a su amigo.

"No entiendo nada" Dijo el médico acercándose con su maletín "Creí que había dicho que había un hombre herido"

"Y lo había, estaba justo aquí… ¡Joe! ¡Señor McGee!"

"¿Joe McGee?" Preguntó asombrado el doctor.

Al llegar al cuarto que Joe le había asignado para pasar la noche anterior, hacía sólo unas horas, era la misma situación, todo destruido por la inclemencia del tiempo.

"Papá ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien... tenemos que encontrar a Joe"

"No lo encontrarás aquí, hijo" Dijo el médico "Nadie ha vivido en esta isla en años, el paso entre las rocas es demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo"

"Pe... pero yo lo dejé aquí hace menos de una hora" Dijo Hans corriendo al interior del salón dedicado a la marina "Aquí está su bastón"

"Joe McGee se rompió una pierna durante una feroz batalla contra los invasores" Explicó el doctor señalando diversas pinturas que aún colgaban de la pared "Fue condecorado con honores, pero con una cojera de por vida e imposibilitado para ser un oficial naval, decidió abrir esta escuela. Algunos dicen que entrenó a los mejores marinos de los últimos tiempos, muchos dicen que él era el mejor"

"¿A qué se refiere con _era?" _Preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Hijo, Joe McGee falleció hace veinte años" Agregó el médico quitando la hierba crecida y mostrando una vieja tumba con una lápida que decía Joe Mcgee y la fecha de su muerte.

Sobre ella el sureño encontró un pequeño cuadro con una pintura mohosa, al verla sonrió conmovido hasta las lágrimas y decidió conservarla.

"Gracias Joe"

Se reunió con su hijo, subieron al barco y emprendieron el regreso. En la pintura se apreciaba a Joe con Hans como si hubieran sido compañeros en la marina o algo.

"¿Quién es él papá? ¿Un viejo amigo tuyo?" Preguntó Andy, quien se había perdido la explicación del médico.

"Es más que eso hijo, es algo así como un ángel guardián" Respondió su padre mirando hacia el horizonte y en su cabeza resonaron las palabras de Joe.

_"Mira a tu alrededor Hans. Aquí eres libre como un ave, el mar es tuyo"_

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TUTIFRUTI, CON MOMENTOS MUY DIVERTIDOS Y OTROS MUY EMOTIVOS.**

**ESPERO YA NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, SALUDOS A TODOS.**

**LA PREGUNTA SERÍA AHORA:**

**CHICAS SI PUDIERAN SALIR CON UNO DE LOS CHICOS PERSONAJES DEL FIC ¿CON QUIÉN SERÍA?**

**CHICOS SI PUDIERAN SALIR CON UNA DE LAS CHICAS PERSONAJES DEL FIC ¿CON QUIÉN SERÍA?**

**Y LA PREGUNTA DE LA TRIVIA ES ¿QUIÉN LE DIO EL DIMINUTIVO DE SU NOMBRE (ANDY) AL PRÍNCIPE ANDERS?**


	75. Chapter 75

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ESTUVE ACOMODÁNDOME EN UN NUEVO TRABAJO EN EL CUAL ESTOY MUY A GUSTO, PERO NO PUEDO CASI ESCRIBIR MI FIC Y NO TUVE TIEMPO DE ACTUAZLIAR ANTES. UN SALUDO A TODOS ¿QUÉ TAL LAS VACACIONES? CUÉNTENME A DÓNDE FUERON DE PASEO. ESPERO SE HAYANB DIVERTIDO.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN QUE HICE DE UNA DE MIS PELIS FAVORITAS.**

**SARADSTYLES: GRACIAS POR TU RESPUESTA, SÍ KEN ES UN BUEN CANDIDATO ¿VERDAD? ME DA GUSTO QUE TE AGRADE TANTO MI FANFICTION, ES UN GUSTO QUE GENTE LINDA COMO TÚ APRECIE MI TRABAJO, MÁS QUE TRABAJO, MÁS BIEN AFICIÓN, PORQUE NO GANO DINERO CON ESTE FIC, SÓLO ME DIVIERTO. Y TIENES RAZÓN, ESE CHICO CARSON LUEDERS, DE VERAS QUE SE PARECE MUCHO A COMO LUCIRÍA ANDY EN EL MUNDO REAL.**

**ALARZAM: EXACTO, FUE ANNA QUIEN LE DIJO POR PRIMERA VEZ ANDY A SU SOBRINO EL DÍA QUE ÉSTE NACIÓ. YA VERÁS QUE LE DARÉ PARTICIPACIÓN EN FUTUROS CAPÍTULOS, TANTO A ELLA COMO KRISTOFF, BIRGIT, ELLINOR, OLAF Y SUSANNE. GRACIAS POR LA SUGERENCIA DE PONER AL MALIGNO PAYASO PENNYWISE, YA TENGO UNA IDEA. Y GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR TU SUGERENCIA DE SÓLO PONER DE A DOS SITUACIONES POR CAPÍTULO, ES SÓLO QUE A VECES ME EMOCIONO, PORQUE AÚN TENGO UNA LARGA LISTA DE IDEAS Y SITUACIONES ACOMODADAS POR ORDEN CRONOLÓGICO QUE ME FALTA PONER.**

**LADY RAIN: TAMBIÉN ACERTASTE, FUE LA TIA ANNA QUIEN LE DIO EL DIMINUTIVO DE ANDY. Y SÍ, OAKEN ES ALEMÁN,POR ESO HABLA MEDIO RARO. Y SI, A VECES LIV ES MEDIO ESPECIAL, QUIERO PONERAL SIMILAR A LA MADRE MÉRIDA PARA HACER UNA RELACIÓN ASÍ ENTRE ELLA Y LA SABIONDA. Y ELLIOT ES UN POCO PARECIDO A DEREK SÓLO EN SU RELACIÓN AMOR ODIO CON ELLINOR, PERO EN FÍSICO NO. BUENA SUGERENCIA LA CANCIÓN DE "¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA?" Y YA VERÁS QUE PRONTO PONDRÉ UN MOMENTO HELSA.**

**RAFI LION RED: TÚ TAMBIÉN ACERTASTE LA TRIVIA, LA PRÓXIMA LA PONDRÉ MÁS DIFÍCIL. Y CONCUERDO CONTIGO, TANTO ANDY COMO KEN SON MUY BUENOS CHICOS.**

**ROMI: SÍ, ESE ANDY ES TODO UN GALANAZO.**

**JOAN: DESCUIDA, QUE LA SABIONDA YA CRECERÁ MÁS ADELANTE EN EL FIC. DE VERAS QUE TIENES VARIAS SIMILITUDES CON ANDY Y SU VIDA. Y ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA ESTA OTRA PARTICIPACIÓN QUE TE DI EN EL FIC, PLANEO QUE TU PERSONAJE SIGA SALIENDO, JE JE JE. **

**ELSY19122013: TIENES RAZÓN, TANTO ANDY COMO KEN SON MUY BUENOS CANDIDATOS, PRONTO ANDY COMENZARÁ A TENER SUS PRIMERAS CONQUISTAS Y VEREMOS QUE TAL ES COMO NOVIO. KRISTY Y KEN SE HARÁN NOVIOS CUANDO ELLA TENGA 16 AÑOS. RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA, SI ME GUSTARIA VER UN FANTASMA, PERO UNO BUENO, ASÍ COMO JOE, DE ESOS QUE DICE AYUDAN A LA GENTE Y ESO.**

**WILMARYS: SI, ED ES SÚPER TIERNO, OTRO MUY BUEN CANDIDATO. VOY A SEGUIR TU RECOMENDACIÓN DE INCLUIR SITUACIONES DE LADYBUG.**

**LORDE: SI, VEO QUE ANDY TIENE MUCHAS ADMIRADORAS, JE JE JE Y YA VERÁN CUANDO CREZCA MÁS. **

**EL LEGENDARIO: OK, YA QUIERO SEGUIR LEYENDO TU FIC, AUNQUE AUN NO SÉ SI INCLUYA A JENNY EN EL MÍO, QUIZÁS A LOS DEMÁS NO LES AGRADARÍA UNA RELACIÓN INCESTUOSA DE ANDY Y HELENA AUNQUE FUERA EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO EN EL QUE NO SABÍAN QUE ERAN HERMANOS, ME PARECE MEDIO RARO. PERO A EVILSA SI LA VOY A PONER PRONTO.**

**TAIGA: GRACIAS POR TUS SUGERENCIAS Y BUENA ELECCIÓN CON ANDY O KEN, ESOS CHICOS VALEN ORO.**

Después de volver a Arendelle a reparar el barco y que la sabionda los convenciera de ir con ellos, ya sin incidente alguno, emprendieron el viaje, rumbo a la ciudad natal de Hans.

Mientras al anochecer en el Castillo de las Islas del Sur, Elliot el primo de Andy acechaba a que su padre se retirara de su oficina. Una vez que Grant se retiró a sus habitaciones, el joven se escabulló dentro y comenzó a revisar los sobres sobre el escritorio.

"¿Dónde está? Vamos, tiene que estar aquí..."

Suspendió su búsqueda un momento al escuchar un ruido en la ventana, permaneció mirando hacia allá por unos segundos y al no volver a oír ningún sonido, lo atribuyó a sus nervios y siguió buscando.

"Ajá... lo tengo" susurró tomando un sobre y sustituyéndolo por uno idéntico que él había falsificado.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a salir, la ventana comenzó abrirse lentamente, petrificado permaneció inmóvil.

En ese momento apareció su hermana mayor de 16 años entrando por la ventana.

"Dices algo y te mato" Le advirtió la joven.

"¿Estás loca? Si te descubren te matarán"

"No van a descubrirme" Le respondió la chica asomándose por la ventana hacia el jardín y despidiéndose de alguien con la mano.

Detrás de la reja, un joven bien vestido y atractivo le mandaba besos en señal de despedida.

"No lo entiendo ¿Qué le ves a ese tipo?" Quiso saber Elliot.

"Ósea, además de que es dulce, guapo, sensible, romántico, gracioso y más atlético que Tarzán"

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió, la chica alcanzó a esconderse tras la puerta, pero Elliot no tuvo tanta suerte y fue descubierto por su padre.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí en medio de la oscuridad?"

"Bien... pap... pues yo..."

"¿Qué escondes ahí?"

"Nada"

El príncipe Grant le arrebató la carta y la abrió.

"¿Y esto qué es? ¿Las notas de tus calificaciones? ¿Pero qué? Seises, sietes, cincos, ni un sólo nueve ni diez... Y la sustituiste por esta otra falsificada de buenas notas para que no me diera cuenta de tus malas calificaciones. Así que eres los suficientemente listo como para armar tu solo un laboratorio en el sótano, pero no para pasar matemáticas. Sólo pierdes el tiempo con tus experimentos en casa y a la hora de sacar provecho de tu intelecto, repruebas, así no lograrás nada en la vida ¿Crees que a Bethany la aceptaron en la Universidad de Oslo sólo por nada? Es una de las primeras chicas en hacerlo"

"Ella entró porque es perfecta"

"No, ella se esforzó mucho y es lo que espero de ti"

"Sí, eso es cierto... yo no merezco ir a la sesión de países miembros de la República a planear maniobras militares... mejor me quedo mañana... para aprender"

"No, no, no... no voy a caer con esa... Tú no eres así.. El mal humor... las calificaciones... ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada"

"Yo culpo a esto de interponerse entre tú y tu familia, estos artilugios científicos de los cuales no sacas provecho útil, unos días de convivencia con la familia y sin ciencia es lo que necesitas"

"No" Protestó Elliot.

"Duérmete temprano"

"Esto es patético"

"Te despertaré al amanecer y tú también" Dijo a su hija mayor que se escondía tras la puerta.

"No, es más que patético" Insistió el chico mientras los tres salían de la oficina.

"No seas aguafiestas" Dijo su padre "Al terminar la sesión iremos a pescar"

"Tal vez invente una máquina del tiempo para volver a la época en que yo creía que pescar era divertido"

A la mañana siguiente.

"Que bien se siente estar de vuelta" Dijo Hans mientras tocaban puerto "En ocasiones extraño mucho este lugar"

"Sí, debió ser genial crecer aquí" opina Andy

"Sí, si lo fue. Aunque algunos de tus tíos me molestaban, eso no opaca del todo que nos divertimos siendo una familia numerosa. Hacíamos bailes y fiestas que eran comentadas en otros reinos, excursiones, cacerías, íbamos a nadar... Ay que tiempos aquellos"

"Eso suena magnífico, en casa también me lo paso genial, con mamá, mis tíos, mis primas, mis amigos, es decir, he vivido muchas cosas divertidas también. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor en el futuro estaré contándoles a mis hijos" dice el platinado

"¡Miren!" Exclamó la sabionda interrumpiendo su conversación y colocando un periódico frente a ellos "Aquí dice que un chiflado engañó al ejército con que había una invasión de alienígenas"

"¿En serio?" Quiso saber Andy.

"Sí lo llamaron como El Engaño de la Luna, fue noticia en todo el mundo" explica la niña

"Que locura, todos saben que los alienígenas no existen" Dijo el elegido

"Quien sabe, el espacio es inmenso, no te creas único" Agregó su hermana

"Aún así me parece una tontería que alguien se crea un cuento de que nos invaden seres de otro planeta"

"También dice que mañana va a haber una lluvia de meteoritos y se podrá ver desde aquí" dice la iluminada

"Oye eso suena genial" Exclamó su hermano "Mucho trabajo y poca diversión hacen a un guardián mágico aburrido, anda sabionda, vamos con nuestros primos"

"Ya voy Andy"

Al bajar del barco se encontraron al rey Klaus y la reina Ingrid.

"¡Abuelita!" Exclamó Helena abrazándola

"Hola cariño, tomen dulces de menta"

"Gracias abuela" Exclamó Andy.

Y después de recibir mimos por parte sus abuelos, el elegido fue a saludar a algunos de sus tíos.

"Tío Grant ¿Está Elliot?"

"Oh sí, debe estar en su recámara, a ver si logras mejorarle el humor"

Andy entró corriendo y se reunió son su primo.

"Hey Elliot"

"Andy, llegaste" Respondió el chico dándole un abrazo "Oye ¿Creciste? Me parece que eres más alto que yo y eso que yo soy el mayor"

"Así es, crecí tres centímetros en los últimos meses, puedo tocar un letrero sin tener que saltar"

"Eso está de lujo" Dijo su primo con desgano.

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Papá me pescó que reprobé la escuela"

"¿Reprobaste? ¿Con tu inteligencia? Si eres tan listo como mi prima Ellinor"

"De hecho yo diría que soy muchísimo más inteligente. Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que a ti ella te parece aburrida ¿O me equivoco?"

"Bueno... sólo a veces, cuando prefiere estudiar o hacer experimentos antes que pasarla bien en fiestas y cosas por el estilo"

"Pues no sólo tú, sino la gente en general, tiende a considerar aburridos a los inteligentes, a burlarse de ellos, y yo no quiero eso para mí"

"Hey, pero el que sea inteligente la hace extra especial, de veras que siento envidia con lo lista que es. Y pienso que tú ayudarías a la humanidad con grandes avances si dejaras de esconderte y fingir que no eres listo sólo por que cuando tenías cinco años se burlaron de tu proyecto del líquido de zapatos instantáneos para acabar con el problema de cintas desatadas, porque no habías hecho un removedor también y no podías quitártelo, y según tú, ese invento fue todo un fiasco"

"Tardé dos meses en fabricar el removedor para quitar esa plasta de mis pies"

"Tal vez tuviste tus contratiempos, pero al final lo solucionaste"

"Mira, si te conté sobre ese incidente fue porque ahora somos familia, no para que juzgues mi proceder. Además ¿Qué gané con ese invento? Cada vez que demostraba lo listo que soy, las demás personas se aburrían de mí, o me molestaban, incluso me creyeron loco. No quiero que me manden a un manicomio o a una aburrida escuela para nerds a aprender cosas que ya sé. Es por eso que a raíz del incidente de los zapatos instantáneos decidí, ser como los otros chicos, despreocupado de la escuela, con notas mediocres, y pronto me volví popular con muchos amigos. Dejando mi amor por la ciencia como un secreto, por eso mis proyectos los hago en el sótano de la casa. Pero ahora he decidido dejar la ciencia por completo y ser atleta"

"¿Atleta?"

"Sí, no quiero ser un cerebrito, quiero ser popular"

"Bien, si quieres, es tu elección"

"Y es la correcta, todos admiran a los atletas, con decirte que en cuanto entré en el equipo de atletismo. Diana aceptó ser mi novia de inmediato, apenas se lo propuse. Y eso me recuerda que yo gané la apuesta, acordamos que el primero en declarársele a la chica que le gustaba sería el ganador, y el perdedor se maquillaría de mujer"

"Oh rayos"

Más tarde en la piscina familiar, Bethany, la hermana mayor de Elliot se preparaba para broncearse, cuando vio que un carruaje se acercaba a gran velocidad, y sonriendo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su novio, así que de inmediato corrió a recibirlo.

"Sorpresa, sorpresa princesita, ya estoy aquí" Dijo el recién llegado.

"¿Ricky? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Quiso saber Elliot acercándose.

"Es Duque de Birmingham para ti. Sólo vine a pasar la tarde, o tal vez... ¡La noche!"

Y saltando fuera del carruaje, quitó una tuerca de una de sus llantas y la escondió en el bolsillo de su saco.

"¿Qué es eso?" Lo interrogó el príncipe

"¿Qué cosa?" Replicó el mayor de los chicos

"Lo que acabas de quitarle a la rueda y..."

"¡Ricky!" Exclamó Bethany abrazando a su novio y sin dejar terminar de hablar a su hermano menor.

"¡Hola!" Exclamó el joven alzándola y dándola vueltas.

"Creí que habías viajado a Inglaterra al cumpleaños de tu abuelo"

"Pero hice un cambio de planes, ahora eres mi novia y no hay nada que no haría por ti mi azuquítar"

"Por favor, nada de azúcar" Opinó Elliot.

Bethany condujo a Ricky al interior del castillo.

"Señores Westerguard" Dijo el joven saludando a sus suegros.

"¡Ricky!" Exclamó la madre de Elliot.

"Que sorpresa" Dijo Grant "¿Y esas flores?"

"Un detalle para la señora Westerguard"

"Oh muchas gracias" Exclamó la mujer

"¿No es dulce?" Quiso saber Bethany

"Sí son preciosas" Dijo su madre

"Y con colores muy patrióticos" Opinó Grant

"¿No quieres quedarte a comer?" Preguntó la esposa de Grant.

"Oh son tan dulces y amables, pero iba camino al festejo de cumpleaños del abuelo, y decidí hacer una parada técnica para saludarlos, pero debo irme pronto, no sea que se descomponga mi carruaje en el camino"

"Oh, problemas con tu carruaje" Dijo Grant.

"Papá ¿Por qué no... revisas el carruaje de Ricky?" Sugirió Elliot.

"Claro, no hay problema, iré por mis herramientas"

Momentos después el carruaje se hallaba en reparación.

"Debe ser algo muuuuyy obvio ¿No papá?" Insinuó Elliot

"Pues sí, se desprendió la tuerca de una de las ruedas, pero desafortunadamente no le quedan las refacciones que tenemos"

"Es que son piezas de ingeniería británica, especialmente fabricadas en Londres" Opinó Ricky

"Oye Ricky ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí hoy y mañana zarpas al festejo de tu abuelo en el primer barco"

"Sr. Grant, es tan considerado" Dijo el joven.

"¿En serio? ¿Toda la noche?" Quiso saber Bethany.

"Pero en un cuarto totalmente apartado del tuyo"

"Ay claro" Respondió la chica ofendida.

"No quiero tonterías"

"¡Papá!" Protestó la muchacha.

Mientras Ricky, aprovechando que sólo Elliot lo estaba viendo, sonriendo con malicia y haciéndole gestos le dejó muy en claro lo que planeaba hacer en la noche con su hermana.

Momentos después Elliot y Andy caminaban por el castillo.

"Ese tipo es un imbécil" Opinó el elegido.

"Exacto, no entiendo como ellos no lo notan"

"Porque los padres no piensan como nosotros, sus cerebros son viejos y blandos. Si ese tipo estuviera rondando a mi hermana, le congelaría el trasero. Pero como no es mi hermana a quien corteja, sino la tuya, tú debes hacer algo como hombre, defender el honor de tu familia y creo que tengo un plan" Dijo Andy recordando algunos de los proyectos científicos de su primo.

"No creo que sea buena idea"

"No seas nenita y hazlo"

"No lo sé, primo"

Entonces Andy lo llevó a la ventana, por la cual observaron a Ricky, quien bailaba ridículamente tratando de impresionar a Bethany.

"Mira ese tipo ¿En serio quieres que Ricky sea tu cuñado?" Pregunta el elegido

"Claro que no"

"Pues manos a la obra, primo"

Mientras en la piscina, Bethany se relajaba con su novio.

"Me divertí mucho ayer Ricky"

"¿Ah sí? Pues sólo es el principio. Vaya, el sol en el agua, esta camisa es... Tan.. Calurosa" Dijo quitándose la camisa y luciendo sus músculos.

"Odio el algodón" Dijo la chica embelesada.

"¿Me pones bronceador?"

A una distancia prudente, Andy y Elliot acechaban ocultos entre la hierba, armados con un prototipo similar a un rifle diseñado por el mayor de los dos, el cual los chicos habían cargado con globos llenos de lodo.

"No creo que dispararle al novio de mi hermana sea una buena idea"

"No pienses en las ideas, piensa en la acción. Ahora hazlo" Dijo Andy saliendo de entre la hierba cubierto con un ingenioso camuflaje de ramas y hojas.

"No sé porque te hago caso, si llevas un nido de ave en la cabeza"

Ambos vieron como Ricky comenzaba a acercarse a Bethany.

"El idiota se está moviendo, dispara antes de que llegue a segunda base" Exclamó Andy obligándolo a hacer el primer disparo, con esto el arma se atascó y comenzó a lanzar globo tras globo fuera de control.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó Bethany al ver a su novio quedar poco a poco cubierto de manchas de lodo

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó Ricky cuando uno de los globos le dio en su zona sensible y cayó al suelo hecho ovillo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Estás descerebrado?" Gruñó Elliot a su primo

Al darse cuenta de quien era el causante, Bethany se enfureció y se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Ay Dios ¡Nos vio!" Exclamó Elliot mortificado "¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Camuflaje, confúndete con tu entorno" Dijo Andy agachándose y perdiéndose entre la hierba.

El mayor de los dos intentó esconderse entre las plantas.

"Perdón, perdón, perdón" Exclamó Elliot al ver a su hermana frente a él.

"Le disparaste a mi novio con uno de tus artefactos inútiles. Tu perdón no me sirve ¿Hasta cuándo Elliot? ¿Cuándo vas a crecer y dejar de avergonzarme?" Gruñó la joven arrebatándole su arma y alejándose enojada.

Al ver que el peligro había pasado, Andy emergió de entre la hierba.

"Por eso usamos camuflaje"

"Cierra la boca" Refunfuñó Elliot.

Momentos después en la enfermería del castillo.

"¿Te duele mucho?" Preguntó Bethany preocupada.

"Sí, pero se me va a pasar" Respondió su novio.

"No sé que estabas pensando Elliot ¿Ahora diseñaste un arma? ¿Qué va a seguir balas? ¿Explosivos?" Gruñó Grant "¿Qué quieres que haga? No sé que voy a hacer contigo"

"Enciérralo en su cuarto el resto de la semana" Sugirió Bethany.

"No era mi intención" Explicó Elliot.

"Bueno, bueno. Tienes suerte de no haberlo lastimado" Dijo Grant exasperado.

"Tranquilícese por favor" Intervino Ricky "Yo también tuve esa edad"

"Gracias Ricky, que amable. Que gran joven, que gran joven" dijo Grant "Pero no me quedo tranquilo. El punto de esta reunión era dar una buena imagen a los reinos aliados y ofrecerles nuestro apoyo. No dispararle al novio de tu hermana. Le pudieron sacar un ojo ¿Sería divertido? No lo creo. Empecemos desde cero"

"Grant" Le dijo su esposa "Ya están por llegar los nobles y en el salón de sesiones harán falta manteles"

"Pues dile a los sirvientes que se encarguen"

"Ese es el problema, todos están ocupados, ya tienen tareas asignadas"

"Yo me encargaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por su gentil hospitalidad" Se ofreció Ricky.

"No Ricky, estás herido y hay que ir hasta la habitación más alta del castillo" Dijo Bethany

"No, eso no es nada. Aunque voy a necesitar manos extra" Y dirigiéndose a Elliot agregó "¿Qué dices hermano? Ya es hora de ponernos en orden"

Refunfuñando, Elliot lo siguió.

"Pórtate bien con Ricky o no se te ocurra volver aquí abajo" Le advirtió Bethany.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a las escaleras de la torre donde guardaban las cosas.

"Wow si que está oscuro ahí adentro, da miedo. Las damas primero" Dijo Ricky.

"Oye, sobre lo que pasó. Yo..." Se disculpó Elliot.

"No pienses en eso" Dijo Ricky ofreciéndole la mano.

Pero justo cuando el más joven se disponía a estrecharla, se la apartó riendo burlonamente.

"¿Qué dijiste? Que lento eres. Ja ja ja. ¿Sabes qué? Gracias a tus tonterías hice muchos puntos con tus padres y tu hermana se muere por ser mi enfermera. Muchas gracias. Te portaste como mi compañero"

Elliot sólo lo miraba furibundo.

"Ya quita esa cara, ahora sube y hazme el héroe" Dijo el mayor de los dos.

"Pero, dijiste que tú lo harías"

"Bueno, le dije a tu papá tantas cosas, que mi carruaje se averió, que voy a ir al festejo de mi abuelo, que tengo dieciocho"

"¿No estás en la escuela?"

"No en la prepa. Hazlo... andando" Dijo arrojándolo a las escaleras.

No teniendo más remedio, Elliot subió y comenzó a abrir los baúles en busca de los manteles, cuando oye un ruido, como si algo hubiera entrado por la ventana y caído entre las cosas.

"¿Hola?" Dijo Elliot aproximándose "¿Ho... hola?" Insistió.

En ese momento el chico sintió que le daba un infarto, al sentir que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

"¡Ahhh!"

"Hola, ja ja ja" Dio Andy divertido de haberlo asustado "Qué fácil te espantas"

"No te burles"

En ese momento, su discusión fue interrumpida al ver unas grandes sombras que avanzaban frente a ellos.

"Woo" Exclamaron ambos.

Pero al fijarse bien, notaron que era proyectada por un pequeño monstruo (quien en realidad era un alíen de grandes ojos brillantes, color verdoso y cuatro brazos).

"Hola humanos" Dijo el pequeño ser.

"Dime que también lo ves" Exclamó Elliot.

"No quisiera, pero sí" Respondió su primo.

"Venimos de arriba..." Dijo el alienito.

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, otro alíen de mayor tamaño y apariencia ruda, pero de sólo dos brazos, al parecer se trataba del líder, lo apartó con brusquedad.

"A un lado yo me encargo de los humanos"

"Sí señor, entendido y anotado" Dijo su subordinado.

"Hola humanos, no hay porque llamar al ejército venimos en pasas"

"En paz" Lo corrigió el más pequeño.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Acaso no leyó el libro?"

"¡Olvídate del libro! ¡Ataquen a los humanos! ¡Ataquen!"

Entonces una hembra de la misma especie y otro fornido aparecieron disparando con unas armas.

"¡Será un placer!" Dijo la alienita.

"¡Humanos sométanse!" Agregó su compañero.

En ese momento entró Ricky sin percatarse de lo que sucedía.

"Oigan niñitas ¿Por qué tardan tanto?"

Y sin que pudieran evitarlo, una de las balas le dio al joven.

"¡Ricky!" Exclamó Elliot.

"¿Qué le hicieron?" Gruñó Andy.

"Probando, probando" Dijo el líder invasor y Ricky repitió sus palabras como si lo controlaran y mecánicamente Ricky se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar diciendo lo que el alíen le ordenaba como una especie de robot "Esclavos humanos, somos Circonians ¿Comprenden? Y declaramos a su suculento planeta, nuestro planeta" Y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos "Pueden elegir entre esclavitud eterna o muerte instantánea"

"¿Corremos?" Preguntó Elliot.

"No, peleamos" Dijo Andy intentando usar sus podres, pero algo los bloqueaba. "¿Sabes qué? Creo que correr es un buen plan" Respondió su primo

"Eligieron muerte instantánea" Dijo Ricky zombie.

Y se lanzó en su persecución saltando sobre ellos, pero Andy quitó a su primo y Ricky terminó cayendo de la torre y quedando colgando enredado a una cadena.

"¡Razor ataca!" Ordenó el alíen líder.

"Sí señor" Respondió la hembra saltando sobre Andy, el cual con dificultad se la quitó de encima y ambos primos buscaron la salida.

Cuando se disponían a bajar por las escaleras se toparon con la sabionda, una prima más pequeña y con dos gemelos primos de la familia Westerguard de 11 años.

"¿Oigan a qué están jugando?" Preguntó Helena.

"Todo mundo abajo rápido" Ordenó Andy.

"¿Por qué?" Quiso saber uno de los mellizos.

Pero no necesitaron respuesta, pues en seguida aparecieron los extraños seres apuntándoles con sus armas.

"¿Son cucarachas?" Preguntó la niña pequeña al verlos.

"¿Cucarachas? ¡Ataquen!" Gruñó el líder alíen ofendido.

"Todo mundo abajo ¡Ya, corran!" Insistió Andy.

Sin que pudieran evitarlo, los atacantes dispararon con sus armas a Elliot y a Andy dejándolos inconscientes, lo cual los hizo rodar escaleras abajo.

La sabionda, la pequeña y los mellizos corrieron tras ellos.

"Cierra, ya, rápido" Dijo uno de los gemelos a su hermano mientras cerraban la puerta aprisionando a los invasores en la torre.

El chip controlador que habían disparado a Andy y Elliot al cuello, hizo corto circuito y se desprendió sin afectarles.

"Que cosa más inútil" Gruñó el líder alíen sacudiendo y golpeando su control remoto, similar al controlador de madera al que van unidos los hilos de una marioneta.

"Comandante con cuidado" Exclamó el alíen más pacífico preocupado de que su líder dañara el artefacto.

"Repáralo"

De vuelta con los chicos.

"¿Eres zombie?" Preguntó Andy.

"No ¿Y tú?" Quiso saber Elliot.

"No"

"Pruébalo"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Hablo de que lo pruebes"

"Tú... mojabas la cama a los diez, un zombie no lo sabría"

"Andy ¿Qué son esas cosas?" Quiso saber su hermana.

"No... No tengo idea... pero al parecer vienen del espacio, es una invasión alienígena"

"Pero tú dijiste que algo así era demasiado fantasioso"

"Sé lo que dije, pero tú los viste, eran reales"

De vuelta en la torre.

"¿Qué fue lo pasó? Que los atraparan ¿No entendieron?" Dijo Tazer, el alíen líder.

"Alguien obviamente se distrajo" Dijo Skip refiriéndose a su compañera.

"Yo estaba siguiendo el plan, tú jugabas con tu juguete"

"Esto es un arma mortal" Gruñó Skip amenazándola.

"No, estas son armas mortales" Replicó Razor mostrando sus garras.

"¡Escúchense! Eso es por lo que fracasamos en la misión previa" Gruñó Tazer

"No quiero culpar a nadie, pero fue culpa de Razor" Dijo Skip.

"¿Qué? Tú..." Gruñó su compañera

"Si no tenemos éxito, yo no seré comandante" Se lamentó Tazer interrumpiéndolos "Van a aprender a trabajar en quipo, o estaremos juntos acomodando estiércol en el sector siete"

"No lo decepcionaremos señor, vamos a esclavizar humanos" Dijo Skip.

"De hecho, sobre eso" Dijo el alien científico "Seguro que esclavizar es divertido, pero ¿Por qué a los humanos?"

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Razor.

"No parecen tan malos"

"Puf, novatos" Exclamó Skip.

"Que gracioso" Dijo el líder "Eso es lo que dijo el ingeniero previo"

"¿Ingeniero previo?" Preguntó el alien de cuatro brazos.

"Antes de que una creatura que no parecía mala ¡Se lo comiera!"

"Gulp"

"Los humanos son malos, la paz no es una opción"

De vuelta con los chicos.

"Hay que decirle al tío Víktor" Sugirió Elliot.

Pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un ruido de golpeteo que los asustó, al acercarse al sitio del que provenía vieron que se trataba de Ricky, quien aún seguía enredado en la cadena colgando de cabeza.

"¿Crees que siga siendo un zombie?" Preguntó Andy.

Armándose de valor, Elliot tocó a Ricky con una vara.

"¡Eres un inútil!" Gritó el novio de Bethany.

"¡Ahh!" Exclamaron los chicos retrocediendo.

"Como que hay una interferencia en la interfaz controladora, tú eres el ingeniero, averígualo rápido, rápido, rápido, repáralo" Dijo el Ricky zombie.

"Él no está hablando con nosotros" Dijo Elliot "Creo que transmite su conversación. Es por el dardo que le lanzaron para controlarlo"

"¿Cómo qué la interfaz sólo funciona con humanos maduros? ¿Por qué no lo previmos? Me haz fallado, incompetente pedazo de tek... traducción no disponible" Dijo Ricky.

"¡Estos humanos pagarán!" Gruñó el líder dentro de la torre, arrojando el dispositivo contra el suelo.

Con esto, Ricky se sacudió, se desenredó de la cadena y cayó la poca altura que le faltaba para tocar el suelo.

"¿Oyeron eso?" Preguntó Andy.

"Sí, parece que Ricky aterrizó de frente" Dijo la sabionda.

"No, las cosas que nos dispararon sirven para control mental"

"Pero no funcionan en adolescentes" Agregó Elliot "Su mente funciona diferente"

"¿Qué me dices de Ricky? Tampoco él es tan grande" dijo el elegido

"Él mintió sobre su edad, es universitario"

"Y si eso no funciona con los niños, estamos a salvo" Agregó la sabionda.

"Podemos defendernos" Dijo Andy.

"Pero irán tras nuestros padres y todos los demás, son blancos fáciles" Dijo Elliot.

"Hay que advertirles" Sugirió uno de los mellizos.

"No, no, no, piensa, si nuestros padres se acercan a ellos les disparan y ya que sean zombies nos atacarían" Dijo Elliot. "Además no sabemos cuantos más hay"

"Entonces hay que decirles a los soldados que les disparen con sus rifles" Dijo el otro mellizo.

"Zombies con armas de fuego" Dijo Andy.

"Quizás tú puedas detenerlos con tus poderes" Dijo el primer mellizo"

"No puedo hacerlo, quizás tengan alguna especie de bloqueador mágico, no lo sé"

"Entonces se acabó, perdimos"

"Nosotros podemos pararlos" Dijo la sabionda.

"¿Esperas que detengamos una invasión extraterrestre?" Preguntó uno de los gemelos.

"Es cierto, no hay otra opción, no podemos decirle a nadie, ni a los guardias, ni a los padres, sin excepciones"

"¿Entendiste Hanna?" Dijo Elliot a la niña más pequeña, que era su hermana menor.

Pero al volverse todos, vieron que la niña no estaba.

En el salón del castillo, Hanna contaba a sus padres y tíos todo.

"Están en la torre más alta ahora, vienen de otro planeta, son verdes, dan miedo y son muy malos"

"Hanna esas cosas no existen" Dijo Grant.

"Claro que sí, yo los vi, rompieron un vidrio"

"Más les vale que no, tendremos visitas y no quiero que rompan nada" Dijo su madre.

"Ya lo oíste Elliot, no quiero más problemas" Le advirtió su padre.

"Sólo es una noticia del periódico, no debimos dejar que lo leyera. No volverá a pasar" Dijo Elliot llevándosela.

"Tengo miedo" Dijo la niña "No me gustan los extraterrestres"

"Tranquila" Dijo Elliot

"Tú, imagina que estamos jugando, un nuevo juego que acabamos de inventar, sólo piensa en su tamaño" Dijo Helena.

"Pequeños y mortales" Dijo uno de los mellizos "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

"Descubriremos su debilidad" Dijo Andy.

"Volaron desde otra galaxia ¿De verdad crees que tengan?" Dijo uno de los mellizos.

"La primera regla de un guerrero, siempre busca el punto débil" Dijo la sabionda.

De vuelta con los pequeños invasores.

"Sparks ¿Por qué mi mapa localizador no está funcionando?" Preguntó Tazer.

"Ya le dije que necesito refacciones y este mundo está muy atrasado... ay nadie me ayuda" Se lamentó el ingeniero.

Mientras esperaban, Skip y Razor hojeaban algunos libros con ilustraciones. En uno se apreciaba una secuencia de un duelo a espada entre un enmascarado y una chica. En un rápido movimiento, el espadachín logró herir del brazo a su oponente.

"Hasta en la Tierra el macho es dominante" Fanfarroneó Skip.

La siguiente viñeta mostraba que la chica lograba desarmar a su oponente haciendo que su espada rodara por el suelo.

"Pero la fémina siempre gana" Replicó Razor.

A continuación los personajes de la historieta se besaban.

"Por los anillos de Circón" Exclamó Skip.

"¿Eh? No tiene sentido" Agregó su compañera.

"Estaban peleando y ¿Ahora se abrazan con los labios? Yo jamás... jamás..."

"Jamás" Concordó la alienita.

"Perdón ¿No se les antoja nada? ¿Un pastelito? ¿Un café?" Dijo su líder interrumpiéndolos "¡¿O me ayudarán a invadir el planeta?!" Gruñó golpeándolos en la cabeza.

Al pie de la torre, Andy se disponía a subir por la pared usando las separaciones de los ladrillos como escalones.

"Muy bien, esta es mi especialidad, aquí voy" Dijo el elegido y comenzó a trepar.

"Yo también voy" Dioj Elliot.

"Elliot con cuidado" Dijo Hanna.

Ambos primos treparon hasta quedar justo frente a una de las ventanas y comenzaron a espiar.

En el interior, vieron como el líder alienígena devoraba una rata viva y los chicos sintieron que se les revolvía el estómago.

"Ya está listo" Dijo Sparks.

"Ya era hora, anda, vamos, localízalo" Dijo Tazer.

Entonces el ingeniero activó un artefacto que proyectó un mapa de la Tierra e iba dando acercamiento hacia su ubicación, para asombro de Andy y Elliot.

"Más, más" Dijo el líder exigiendo ver más de cerca.

Pronto vieron el castillo de las Islas del Sur.

"Ahora gira" Ordenó Spark mientras analizaban el castillo.

"Están buscando algo en el castillo" Dijo Elliot.

Pronto apareció una visión subterránea y vieron que justo bajo el castillo había un enorme artefacto enterrado.

"Increíble" Murmuró Elliot.

"¡Ahh, me caigo!" Gritó Andy al sentir que el ladrillo bajo uno de sus pies se zafaba, y cayó llevándose consigo a su primo.

Ambos chicos impactaron sobre la hierba.

"Eso dolió" Dijo uno de los mellizos.

Tanto Elliot como Andy estaban ilesos.

"Tenemos que apresurarnos" Dijo el elegido.

Mientras, ajena a todo lo que ocurría, Bethany buscaba a su novio.

"¡Ricky! ¡Ricky!... Oigan chicos" Dijo al verlos "¿Y Ricky? ¿No lo han visto?"

"Hum... debe estar por aquí cerca" Dijo Elliot "¿Verdad?... de hecho él... nos dijo que iría al lago... para broncear su abdomen, quiere que lo veas allá"

"Espera ¿De qué hablaron en la torre? ¿Dijo algo sobre mí?"

"No, no, él... habló de su carruaje y... básicamente de eso... pero mejor ve al lago, no debes hacerlo esperar"

Una vez que la muchacha se alejo, el grupo de primos entró al sótano.

"Revisen bien, su mapa mostraba este lugar" Dijo Elliot.

"Sea lo que sea, no debemos permitir que lo obtengan, todo mundo prepárese, nos movemos a mi señal" Dijo Andy poniéndose un casco y tomando una espada.

La sabionda, Hanna y los mellizos hicieron lo mismo.

"No espera, si vamos allá sin ningún plan nos van a matar, podemos construir algo mejor" Sugirió Elliot.

"En medio de la batalla y piensas ponerte a experimentar, no creo, vamos a regresar ahora, antes de que mi papá se convierta en zombie"

"No piensas, necesitamos un plan. Yo tengo una gran idea para un arma"

"¿Ah sí? Si la pócima de zapatos instantáneos no funcionó ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente? Esto es una guerra, y las guerras se ganan con soldados ¡Vamos! ¡Andando!" Dijo Andy.

La sabionda y los mellizos lo siguieron, pero la pequeña Hanna decidió quedarse con su hermano mayor.

Los adultos se relajaban en el salón, cuando los chicos pasaron corriendo.

"¿Qué hay pa'?" Dijo Andy subiendo corriendo las escaleras.

"Hola" Dijo uno de los mellizos.

"Y adiós" Dijo el otro mientras seguían al elegido.

Los chicos llegaron a la puerta de la torre, donde los alienígenas intentaban escapar.

"La regla dice que ataques primero, sabionda, cúbreme"

"Entendido hermano" Dijo la niña preparando su arco y flecha.

Haciendo locas acrobacias y rodando por el suelo, Andy se acercó y comenzó a disparar con un rifle por las ventanas hacia el interior de la torre.

"¿Qué les pareció eso idiotas?" Gruñó desafiando a los invasores.

Al no percibir ningún sonido, creyeron que el enemigo había sido aniquilado.

"Misión cumplida" Dijo uno de los mellizos.

Pero pronto su satisfacción se apagó, cuando un objeto salió por la ventana cayendo justo frente a ellos.

"¡Cúbranse todos!" Gritó Andy suponiendo que se trataba de algún explosivo.

Pero pasaron los segundos sin que explotara.

"Je je je, no hace nada" Rio la niña.

Pero en ese momento el artefacto se activó, quitando la gravedad en una pequeña zona.

"Woo" Exclamó Andy elevándose.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué flotamos?" Quiso saber Helena.

"Apagaron la gravedad" Dijo uno de los mellizos mientras todos se sujetaban de lo que podían.

Mientras Elliot venía a darles apoyo, llevando consigo un arma similar a una bazuca, parte de sus inventos.

"Hanna atrás de mí" Dijo mientras avanzaban hacia la torre.

"Espera no" Trató de advertirle Andy.

Pero su aviso llegó tarde, y también Elliot y Hanna fueron afectados por la falta de gravedad.

Aprovechando esto, los aliens lograron salir de la torre.

"Hola humanos" Dijo Razor saltando fuera.

"Tienen botas especiales" Exclamó uno de los mellizos.

"¿Por qué no tenemos unas Andy? Toma nota" Susurró la iluminada a su hermano en el oído.

"No debemos dejar que entren al castillo, dispárales con tu invento, Elliot" Dijo el elegido.

"¿Por qué no te atreves?" Lo retó Skip.

"Dispara, dispara" Gritó Andy

El chico obedeció y disparó una patata sin lograr nada.

"No inventes ¿Un cañón de papas? ¿Ese es tu gran invento?" Gruñó el elegido.

"Mi plan está funcionando" Dijo Skip.

"Mi plan es el que está funcionando" Gruñó Razor.

Nuevamente Elliot disparó y con el impulso del arma avanzó volviendo a tierra por unos instantes y tomó la granada anti gravitacional.

Al ver esto, los aliens intentaron atacarlo, pero comenzó a combatirlos con su bazuca de patatas y sin que los aliens pudieran impedirlo destruyó la granada anti gravitacional.

Ante esto, los seis chicos volvieron a caer a tierra firme, golpeándose contra el suelo, aunque fue una caída de poca altura, sólo Hanna cayó sana y salva sobre una carreta de paja.

"Mi monito" Dijo la niña abrazando su juguete de felpa luego de recuperarlo.

"Humano tonto" Gruñó Razor

"¡Rápido, deténganlos!" Ordenó Andy.

Y usando sus lanzas y demás armas, el grupo de primos comenzaron a golpear a los invasores, haciéndolos retroceder, hasta que los aprisionaron nuevamente en la torre.

"Miren lo que encontré" Dijo uno de los mellizos recogiendo un artefacto del suelo.

"Es con lo que controlaban a Ricky" Dijo Elliot.

"Wow" Exclamó uno de los mellizos sosteniéndolo en su mano.

"Me recuerda a esa cosa de madera a la que van unidos los hilos de una marioneta" Dijo su gemelo arrebatándosela para verla bien.

Ante estos bruscos movimientos, Ricky que yacía inconsciente oculto en el jardín comenzó a moverse y hacer piruetas ridículas.

"¿Y esto qué hace?" Quiso saber su hermano quitándoselo.

"Déjame ver"

"Yo lo encontré primero"

"Devuélvemelo"

"Es mío"

"Oigan, oigan, esto no es un juguete, es real" Dijo Elliot metiendo paz.

En ese momento vieron a Ricky pasar corriendo hacia un columpio y salir volando.

"Escóndanlo antes de que lo vean" Dijo Andy "Yo me quedo a hacer guardia"

Siguiendo en su desaforada carrera fuera de control, Ricky chocó de cabeza contra su fino carruaje, rompiendo una de las insignias con pedrería.

"¿Creen que lo note?" Preguntó la sabionda revisando el daño.

"¿En dónde estará?" Preguntó uno de los mellizos.

"Yo lo busco" Dijo su hermano moviendo el controlador.

De inmediato Ricky saltó de entre los arbustos y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

"Wow" Dijo el que lo controlaba "Claro, con este camina... y este..." Agregó haciendo que el joven se abofeteara a sí mismo "Controla los brazos"

Todos se ahogaban de risa al ver a Ricky golpearse una y otra vez.

"Esto es más divertido que vaciar un frasco con arañas en la habitación de la niñera" Dijo uno de los mellizos.

"¿Y qué hace ese botón?" Quiso saber Elliot.

El mellizo lo oprimió y al hacerlo, Ricky volvió a la normalidad.

"Oh no" Exclamó Ricky al ver maltratado su carruaje "¿Qué pasó? ¡Mi carruajeeeee!"

En ese momento el niño oprimió de nuevo el botón y Ricky se quedó como congelado en el tiempo.

"Creo que ese botón lo hace volver a la normalidad" Dijo el que lo controlaba.

"Oprímelo otra vez"

El niño obedeció.

"...eeeee!" Gritó Ricky "¿Quién le hizo eso a mi bebé?"

"Tú, grandísimo idiota" Dijo Elliot.

Ricky se disponía a golpearlo, pero el mellizo volvió a oprimir el botón del controlador y el joven volvió a quedarse en pausa.

"¡Ricky!" Gritó Bethany acercándose "¿Dónde has estado?"

Al verla Elliot hizo señas a su primo de que oprimiera de nuevo el botón.

"Ya cállate pedazo de..." Dijo Ricky creyendo que aún se hallaba frente a Elliot.

Ante esto, su novia le dio una fuerte bofetada.

"Ouch ¿Por qué me golpeas?"

"¿Por qué te comportas como un idiota?"

"¿Yo?"

"Que dulce es la venganza" Murmuró Elliot.

"Pasé la última hora caminando por el lago ¿Dónde estabas?" Gruñó Bethany.

"Eh... eh... Yo..."

"Eso pensé" Dijo la chica dando media vuelta y alejándose.

"Yo... yo... yo... no lo sé" Tartamudeó Ricky siguiéndola.

"¿Lo traigo de vuelta?" Preguntó el mellizo que tenía el controlador.

"No, deja que sufra" Respondió Elliot.

Pronto volvieron con Andy que aún montaba guardia.

"¿Y Ricky? ¿ Lo tienen prisionero los extraterrestres?" Preguntó el elegido.

"No, peor, Bethany ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?" Respondió Elliot.

"Tranquilo, muy tranquilo"

En ese momento, un sonido llamó su atención y se dieron cuenta que los aliens habían cavado un túnel y avanzaban bajo sus pies.

"El sótano, quieren llegar al sótano" Exclamó Elliot. "Están en los ductos de calefacción"

"¿Y qué hacemos?" Preguntó uno de los mellizos.

El grupo de primos corrió hacia la casa y se dirigió al sótano y comenzaron a echar todo el carbón y leñas en las calderas.

"Espero que funcione" Dijo la sabionda.

Mientras en los ductos de calefacción.

"No te agradecí por salvarme del peligro, porque no hacía falta quitarme" Dijo Skip.

"Hum, no tiene sentido" Respondió su compañera.

"No me agradas"

"Shhh" Los interrumpió su líder.

"Si señor" Dijo Razor.

"Hace calor" Dijo Tazer tocando el sueño "Ahh, calor, demasiado calor... ¡Corran!"

En el sótano, los chicos oían las voces de los aliens mientras corrían.

"Suenan enojados" Dijo Helena.

"Buen trabajo, creo que funciona" Dijo Andy.

Pero su celebración fue interrumpida por la voz del Príncipe Grant.

"Niños, suban aquí en este instante"

Todos obedecieron.

"¿Quién prendió la calefacción?"

"Hum.. Fui yo" Dijo Elliot "Hacía falta"

"¿Estás loco? ¿En julio?"

"Sí, pero está helando" Opinó la sabionda.

"Oh sí" Dijo uno de los mellizos mientras todos menos Andy se abrazaban y fingían temblar de frío.

"Que frío hace" Agregó su hermano.

"Sí, creo que Hanna se está enfermando" Dijo Elliot y su hermanita fingió toser.

"Hanna ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Grant.

"Peleamos con extraterrestres y finjo que es mentira... Digo, si es mentira"

"Bueno, pero yo no juego, así que no toquen las calderas" Dijo apagándola.

Pero Elliot la volvió a encender.

"Elliot, no estoy jugando" Dijo Grant volviendo a apagarla.

"Yo tampoco" Respondió su hijo encendiéndola de nuevo.

"Elliot no es un chiste ¿Quieres pasar la semana en tu habitación?"

"¿Por qué no confías en que tengo una buena razón para hacerlo?"

"¿Una razón para encender la calefacción en el verano?"

"Sí"

"¿Una razón para dispararle a Ricky?"

"Sí"

"¿Una razón para contestarme con esa actitud? ¿Para reprobar tus clases a propósito? Así no te aceptarán en la universidad ni en la academia militar"

"¿Así que ese es el problema? Yo no quiero entrar a la Universidad ¿A qué voy a ir? ¿A aprender cosas que ya sé? Y tampoco quiero ser soldado"

"Yo lo fui y me fue bien"

"Pero yo no quiero ser como tú, no quiero pasar la vida siguiendo órdenes, yo quiero ser libre y popular"

"No toques la caldera" Respondió su padre molesto alejándose.

"No podemos pelear con nuestros padres" Dijo Elliot a Andy.

"No podemos deshacernos de ellos" Replicó su primo.

"Tal vez podamos, escuchen, esto es lo que haremos"

Mientras a la orilla del mar.

"Odio que peleemos" Dijo Bethany.

"Oh, no puedo enojarme con alguien tan linda como tú"

"Pero ya nos reconciliamos ¿No?"

"No es reconciliación oficial hasta que nos demos un beso"

"Tranquilo, mi familia está allá"

"Tu familia está loca por mí" Dijo el joven cargándola "Entonces ¿Qué dices?"

"Tú sabes que me gustas, pero no tenemos que ir tan rápido"

En ese momento Ricky volvió a ser controlado por los chicos.

"¿Qué está...?" Preguntó Bethany al ver lo extraño que se había puesto su novio.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Ricky la arrojó al lago.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó la chica cayendo al agua.

Controlado por el mellizo, el joven comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia el castillo.

2Entonces ¡Eso es un no?" Preguntó Bethany desde el agua.

Ignorándola, su novio continuó su camino.

"¡Ricky, Ricky!"

Más tarde Ricky se presentó ante la familia.

"Malas noticia, acaba de llegar este telegrama urgente del reino vecino de las islas del Norte, al parecer fueron atacados por un ejército separatista" Dijo Ricky repitiendo las palabras que Elliot decía a través del controlador.

"Eso es terrible, debemos partir cuanto antes" Dijo Hans.

"Estoy de acuerdo" Respondió Grant.

"Si, es terrible" Dijo Ricky sin emociones.

"Ricky ¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó la esposa de Grant.

"¿Eh? .. Oh... Ah... son alergias Sra. Westerguard"

"Bien, espero que pasen pronto" Dijo Grant

"Iremos a brindar apoyo a nuestros aliados" Dijo su hermano mayor, el rey Viktor "Mientras tanto, se pospone la sesión, ustedes quédense aquí, voy a ordenar un toque de queda"

Más tarde partía la caballería a combatir a los separatistas y Elliot se percató de que salía humo por las ventilas.

"¡Oh no!" Exclamó la sabionda "Debe ser humo tóxico, rápido cubre tu nariz"

Elliot siguió el consejo de la niña usando el cuello de su camisa.

De vuelta en el sótano de las calderas Andy arrojaba cohetes chinos, similares a los que le prendieron el pantalón aquella vez que rescataron al abuelo.

"Espero se estén divirtiendo, marcianitos" Exclamó el elegido.

"Andy, hay humo en las ventilas" Dijo Helena.

"Soy yo, el enemigo empezó a moverse y los hice retroceder"

"Bien pensado" Dijo su hermana. "Ahora si juguemos" Agregó la niña encendiendo uno y arrojándolo a través de las ventilas.

Dentro se oían los quejidos y protestas de los alienígenas.

"Presiento que esto se va a poner feo, Hanna, tú escóndete"

"Sí bien pensado" Dijo uno de los mellizos siguiéndola.

"Tú no" Gruñó Andy deteniéndolo de la camisa.

Los invasores corrían por los ductos de ventilación y pronto el ingeniero Sparks se separó del grupo y terminó cayendo sobre una cama dentro de una de las habitaciones del castillo, debajo de la cual se escondía Hanna.

Al verse ambos gritaron.

"¡Ahhhh!"

Intentando huir, Sparks se enredó en un resorte de juguete.

"Veo que tienes trampas" Dijo el alienito retorciéndose y estrellándose contra todo en su camino en su intento de escapar.

"Wow, y creí que yo era torpe" Dijo Hanna saliendo de su escondite "Tranquilo, tranquilo"

"Yo vengo en paz"

"Está bien, te ayudo, tranquilo ¿Ya ves? Está bien" Dijo la niña liberándolo.

"Ouch" Se quejó Sparks mostrando una pequeña heride en uno de sus cuatro brazos.

"Te lastimaste, no te muevas" Agregó la niña colocándole un parche "¿Mejor?"

"Gracias"

De vuelta en los ductos.

"Skip … Razor.. Sparks... ¿Sparks?" Dijo Tazer contando a su equipo y notando la ausencia de su ingeniero. "Rayos, es necesario para la misión"

Mientras en la habitación de Hanna, el ingenireo Sparks se maravillaba con un piano de juguete que tocaba la niña.

"Lindo sonido"

"Es música"

"¿Música? ¿Lo intento?"

"Adelante"

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, Sparks se lució tocando una bella y compleja melodía.

Ajenos a esto, los chicos continuaban en el campo de batalla.

"Muy bien, no cabe duda que con eso los retrasamos, pero se mueven rápido y quien sabe si lleguen más"

"Creo que necesitaremos un ataque más poderoso" Dijo la niña echando un vistazo en la reserva de fuegos artificiales "¿Un espanta gatos o un súper dragón?" Preguntó mostrando dos cohetes de gran tamaño.

"¿Y si mejor no quemamos el castillo?" Sugirió Elliot.

En ese momento un sonido proveniente de la recámara de Hanna, llamó su atención.

"Ay no, ¡Hanna!" Exclamó Elliot abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

Al entrar vieron a Sparks que sostenía lo que parecía ser un arma.

"¡Está armado! ¡El enemigo está armado! Hanna escúchame, sepárate lentamente del extraterrestre" Dijo Elliot.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó Sparks corriendo debajo de la cama mientras Andy y Helena rodaban por el suelo e intentaban golpearlo con un bate de beisbol y una escoba.

"No, no lo lastimen" Dijo Hanna interponiéndose. "Es mi amigo"

"Pero te apuntaba con un arma" Dijo uno de los mellizos.

"Iba a obsequiarme una pistola de burbujas, él no es como los otros, miren"

Todos se asomaron debajo de la cama, donde el aterrado alienígena estaba acorralado.

"Si se pone agresivo lo atacaré con mucha violencia" Dijo Andy.

"No estoy entrenado para esto, no estoy entrenado para esto" Exclamaba asustado Sparks intentado huir.

"Tranquilo señor cariñitos" Dijo Hanna.

"Cari ¿Qué?" Preguntó uno de los mellizos.

"Sí, así lo llamo yo" Explicó la niña.

"Pero me llamo Sparks" Dijo el alien.

"No es una mascota, es un extraterrestre" Dijo Elliot.

"Pero es mío" Dijo Hanna moviendo la mano saludando a su nuevo amigo.

"Hola" Respondió Sparks.

"Ohhh" Exclamó Andy enternecido al ver al simpático alienígena, pero al ver que Elliot, la sabionda y los mellizos lo miraban extrañados, volvió a su faceta de tipo rudo.

"Tal vez tiene razón" Sugirió Elliot "Mira su equipo, son herramientas, oye, tranquilo amigo, sólo queremos hablar"

"Ven cariñitos... muévanse" Dijo Hanna.

Todos retrocedieron, y Sparks nervioso, salió de su escondite y les mostró el lado divertido de la cápsula haciendo flotar el cabello de Hanna mientras la niña reía, ajenos a que los demás alienígenas los observaban.

En el salón del castillo, Bethany encontró por fin a su novio, quien permanecía estático, aún en su estado zombie.

"Oye ¿Qué fue eso? Hablar de sentimientos es parte de tener una novia. No puedes apartarte de eso... ok, ok, entiendo.. No vas a hablar si grito.. Perdón, no es maduro que haga eso... oye estoy tan feliz de ser tu novia.. Pero.. Si sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, deberías poder darme el tiempo que necesito.. Deberías pensar en eso, y yo lo respeto ¿Ok? Tómate el tiempo que quieras, aquí estaré... lista para hablar...contigo...¿Así vas a estar?" Preguntó al ver que su novio ni se movía "¿Me vas a dejar de hablar? ¿Quién parece adolescente ahora?" Gruñó saliendo de la habitación y azotando la puerta.

De vueltas en la habitación de Hanna, interrogaban a Sparks.

"¿Quieren matarnos?" Preguntó Andy.

"¿Cuál es el plan de invasión?" Preguntó Elliot.

"Dinos ¿Cuál es su debilidad?" Agregó Andy.

"¿Agua?" Terció la sabionda.

"¿Gérmenes?" Agregó uno de los mellizos.

"¿Mujeres?" Preguntó el elegido.

"Esa sería más bien tu debilidad Andy" Opinó la sabionda.

"¿Vendrán más invasores?" Quiso saber Elliot.

"Bien... pues.. Yo..." Tartamudeó Sparks abrumado con tanta pregunta.

"Oigan, no sean malos" Intervino Hanna.

"Hanna lo estamos interrogando" Explicó Elliot.

"¿Quieres que el mundo se acabe?" Exclamó Andy. "¿Eso quieres?"

"Hum.. No" Respondió la menor de las niñas.

Tomando los crayones de Hanna, Sparks comenzó a trazar rápidamente un dibujo en un lienzo en el que se apreciaba el castillo de las Islas del Sur, y debajo, varios metros bajo tierra un objeto de gran tamaño..

"Casa aquí, objetivo aquí" Dijo Sparks señalando el dibujo.

"Lo que buscan no está en los sótanos, sino debajo de ellos" Dijo Elliot.

"Sí" Respondió el Alien.

"¿Qué quieren robar de nuestro planeta?" Gruñó Andy.

"¿Quién dice que es de nuestro planeta?" Replicó Elliot "Míralo, parece un artefacto extraterrestre.

"Debe ser de su planeta" Sugirió Hanna.

"Sea lo que sea, es enorme" Dijo la sabionda.

"Parece una máquina gigante, eso es lo que es ¿Verdad?" Opinó Elliot.

"Una máquina gigante de la muerte" Dijo uno de los mellizos.

"Nadie ha dicho nada sobre muerte" Replicó su gemelo.

"Pues duo que sea un juguete"

"Piensen" Dijo Andy "No podemos confiar en este ser, es un invasor"

"No lo es" Opinó Elliot "Él no es como los otros tres... es diferente"

"Que bien, un extra terrestre ñoño" Refunfuñó Andy.

"Andy, no es un ñoño" Protestó Hanna.

"Creo que es mejor que uno asesino" Opinó la sabionda.

Más tarde, Sparks hacía unas mejoras al arma de patatas que Elliot había diseñado.

"Listo, modificada"

"Eso" Exclamó Elliot sonriente tomándola y extendiendo el pulgar en alto.

"Eso" Repitió el alienito haciendo lo mismo.

En ese momento fuertes toquidos los interrumpieron.

"Ábranme" Dijo la voz de la reina Ingrid desde el otro lado.

"Es la abuela" Dijo uno de los mellizos.

"Hanna, rápido, esconde a tu amigo" Dijo Elliot.

"Abran la puerta"

"Cariñitos, métete" Dijo Hanna escondiéndolo en su mochila.

"Sólo un segundo abuela" Dijo Andy.

"Crías de mis crías, solicito entrada, tengo dulces confitados"

"No abran" Dijo Andy "Esa no es la abuela"

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó uno de los mellizos.

En ese momento la reina Ingrid derribó la puerta con fuerza extraordinaria y les gruñó.

"Sí, bastante" Exclamó Andy mortificado.

"Entreguen al ingeniero Sparks ahora" Dijo la mujer controlada por los aliens.

"Abuela, espera, no" Dijo Elliot, pero su abuela lo arrojó por los aires.

Al ver esto, Andy tomó un bate de beisbol.

"Abuela, no quiero lastimarte" Le advirtió.

Pero la mujer lo sujetó por el brazo y le dio un fuerte mordisco y también lo arrojó por los aires.

"¡Ahhhh!"

"Devuélvanmelo" Dijo la mujer avanzado hacia las niñas.

La sabionda actuó rápidamente arrojando a su paso un juguete con ruedas, el cual la abuela pisó y resbaló cayendo al suelo. Con esto, Tazer salió volando y cayó encima de la reina Ingrid.

"Que asco humanos" Se quejó y usó nuevamente el controlador "Aquí está la abuela" Dijo haciéndola que se pusiera de pie ágilmente.

Al ver esto, Hanna untándole con la pistola de burbujas que cariñitos le había obsequiado.

"Oye tú, deja en paz a la abuela"

El jabón de las burbujas cegó al extraterrestre, el cual por error soltó el controlador.

"Tengo el control de la abuela" Dijo uno de los mellizos.

Usando una red para cazar mariposas, Andy atrapó al líder alienígena.

"¡No, no, no, libérame, libérame o habrá terribles consecuencias!"

La sabionda abrió un baúl y Andy lo arrojó dentro, cerrándolo con llave.

"Grita lo que quieras, ya eres nuestro" Dijo Andy.

En ese momento llegaron Skip y Razor y vieron que tenían prisionero a su líder.

"La maleta, corre" Dijo la extraterrestre.

Y ambos corrieron escurridizamente, esquivando a los chicos. De una patada, Razor derribó a Andy. Y Skip apuntó con su arma a uno de los mellizos.

"Quietos o disparo"

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritó el niño horrorizado obedeciendo.

Razor mientras se apoderó de la maleta y comenzó a huir.

"Tienen a cariñitos" Exclamó la sabionda.

"¡Al suelo!" Gritó Andy.

Los chicos obedecieron y por poco alcanzaron a esquivar los disparos del arma de Skip.

"¡Viva Circón!" Exclamaron los invasores huyendo triunfantes.

"Perdón Hanna, lo atraparon" Dijo Elliot.

Pero en ese momento la niña quitó el montón de cojines que estaban sobre su cama, y reveló al ingeniero Sparks, quien no había sido capturado después de todo.

"Eso no" Dijo el simpático alienito.

"Bien"

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

"Niños ¿Qué está pasando ahí?" Dijo uno de los guardias.

"¿Será un zombie?" Preguntó uno de los mellizos.

"Escuchen, no hay tiempo para sus juegos, hay toque de queda, no sabemos si también nos atacarán los separatistas. Hay que estar preparados"

"No lo creo, un zombie no sabría todo eso" Dijo Elliot.

"Ustedes encárguense del guardia, yo me encargo de los extraterrestres, oculten a la abuela y al prisionero" Dijo Andy saltando por la ventana.

Los chicos obedecieron y abrieron la puerta disimulando lo mejor que pudieron.

"Oh lo sentimos, es que estamos asustados" Dijo uno los mellizos.

"Sí, tenemos mucho miedo de que nos ataquen los malos" Agregó Hanna.

"Descuiden, no tenemos de que preocuparnos porque los valientes soldados del reino van a defendernos"

"Tu hermano tiene razón, los muchachos en el cuartel, están preparados"

"Y ahí que se queden" Dijo la sabionda en voz baja "Es decir, yupi"

En ese momento Tazer intentando liberarse del baúl hizo ruido en la habitación contigua.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó el guardia.

"¿Mochi?" Dijo Elliot refiriéndose al gato favorito de su abuela "Uhhh, si que está loco ese gato"

La sabionda se percató de que el gato en mención se tallaba contra sus pies exigiendo mimos y aprovechando un descuido del guardia, no dudó en arrojarlo al sitio del que provenía el ruido para que no descubrieran su treta.

Dentro del baúl, Tazer se comunicaba con sus subordinados.

"¿Tienen a Sparks?"

"No" Respondió Skip.

"No pueden hacer nada bien... Respondan... perdón, me disculpo si fui grosero" Dijo su líder por radio.

"Sigue atrapado ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Skip.

"Así es"

Mientras bajaban a almorzar para no levantar sospechas, de vuelta en la torre, Skip apuntaba con su arma controladora al guardia.

"Je je je, te tengo"

Pero antes de que lograra su objetivo, su disparo fue desviado por Andy.

"¡Oye!" Gritó el elegido.

Abajo el guardia sintió que algo lo había rozado.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Elliot pisando el dardo para que no lo notara .

"Sentí algo"

"¿Por qué no mejor corremos a comer?" Dijo Elliot.

"Sí, tengo hambre" Dijo uno de los mellizos.

De vuelta en la torre.

"¡Estás acabado patán!" Gruñó Andy.

"Estás acabado patán" Repitió Skiper.

"Yo dije eso" Gruñó el elegido persiguiéndolo.

"Yo dije eso"

"¡Ya basta!"

"¡Ya basta! Que molesto eres" Gruñó Skiper llevándolo hacia una trampa.

Usando el arma de patatas, Razor disparó a Andy haciéndolo caer del techo.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó el elegido cayendo en los arbustos, los cuales amortiguaron su caída.

"Salve Circón" Exclamaron Razor y Skiper triunfantes.

En la terraza, Elliot y los mellizos arrastraban el baúl hacia la mesa y el mayor de los chicos se sentó sobre él.

"Un minuto, señora suegra, no lo entiendo" Dijo la esposa de Grant a la reina Ingrid. "¿Qué pasó?"

"De repente bordaba en mi recámara y después estaba aquí"

"Bueno, a su edad tal vez esas cosas pasan"

"Princesa Bethany ¿Quiere queso en su emparedado?" Preguntó la cocinera.

"No, quiero saber quien inventó el amor para destrozarlo con un hacha"

"Problemas de novios" explicó su madre.

Hanna tomó la charola con sandwiches y sin que ella lo notara, Sparks salió de su mochila y devoró todos.

"Hanna ¿Te comiste todos los emparedados?" Preguntó su madre.

"No"

En ese momento el simpático alienito lanzó un sonoro eructo y la niña tuvo que fingir que había sido ella.

"Perdón, sí" Dijo la niña poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Tazer logró hacer un agujero en el baúl y se apoderó del control que Ricky que tenía en el bolsillo uno de los mellizos.

En ese momento Ricky zombie llegó corriendo.

"Atención todos, resistirse es inútil, denme lo que necesito" Dijo el joven.

"Ay mi amor" Dijo Bethany tomándolo por el brazo "Sabía que regresarías"

"Muévete fémina hormonal"

"¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo hormonal?"

"Retírate, eres irrelevante para mi misión"

"¿Irrelevante? ¡No me importa la edad que tengas, no puedes hablarme así"

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Preguntó el anciano Rey Klaus.

"La edad del drama" Explicó la madre de Elliot "Eso creo, sólo es un drama ¿No Ricky?"

Ignorando los comentarios, Ricky avanzó hacia Hanna y le arrebató la mochila.

"¡Cariñitos, cariñitos!" Gritó la niña.

"No hagas eso" Dijo uno de los mellizos a su hermano.

"No soy yo" Respondió su gemelo revisando sus bolsillos sin hallar el controlador.

Tazer estaba oculto en una maceta y cuando Ricky pasó junto a él, saltó a sus brazos y se alejaron.

"Vámonos, traigan a la abuela" Dijo Elliot.

El grupo de primos Westerguard se puso de pie dispuestos a seguirlo.

"No, no, esperen"Dijo el Ray Klaus "No hemos terminado"

En ese momento uno de los mellizos accionó el control de abuela y empezó a controlarla y repetir lo que él decía.

"Que se vayan, estamos jugando abuelo... quiero decir, querido, están de visita ¿Me hago más joven? No, no lo creo ¿Acaso quieres negarme tiempo con mis nietos?"

"Wow, la culpa siempre funciona" Respondió su esposo "Bueno, adelante"

Los chicos y la abuela se alejaron.

"Vaya, creo que a mi esposa se le pasaron las cucharadas" Dijo Klaus.

El grupo de primos entró en el castillo y vieron como Ricky zombie arrojaba la mochila con el ingeniero, dentro de una habitación, la cerraba con llave y luego se tragaba la llave.

"Ya fracasaron, la invasión está comenzando"

"¿Invasión?" Preguntó uno de los mellizos "¿Entonces llegarán más de ellos?"

"Muchos más" Replicó Ricky "Aplastaremos a los humanos"

"No si los aplastamos primero" Gruñó Andy llegando cubierto de lodo y ramas.

"No van a vencerme unos niños"

"¡Quiero a cariñitos de vuelta!" Ordenó Hanna.

"Hasta aquí, duerman niños"

A la señal de Andy, el mellizo que llevaba el controlador de la abuela lo accionó.

"Richard ¿Recuerdas a nuestra abuela?" Preguntó Elliot.

Dando un paso al frente la Reina Ingrid se acercó.

"A pelear" Dijo la mujer.

"Te voy a acabar" Gruñó Ricky.

Y ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla digna de un video juego, la abuela usando su bastón repartía certeros golpes a su oponente.

Ante esto, Ricky tomó una silla e intentó golpear al chico que la controlaba, pero éste saltó esquivándolo. Así que la abuela contra atacó y usando su bastón hizo a Ricky dar una voltereta en el aire y caer de espalda, por suerte el controladores los hacía muy resistentes.

"Wow ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó su hermano gemelo al que controlaba a la abuela.

"No tengo idea, pero creo que soy bueno en esto" Respondió el otro mellizo.

De un golpe Ricky hizo a la abuela caer al piso.

"Salto chino" Sugirió la sabionda.

Y de inmediato la abuela se puso de pie de un salto gruñendo amenazante.

En ese momento, Elliot se percató de que Tazer se hallaba en uno de los candelabros que colgaban del techo.

"¡Está arriba! Que la abuela lo atrape"

Entonces la reina Ingrid saló ágilmente sobre el pasamanos, Ricky saltó también por las paredes intentando detenerla y le tiró un golpe, pero falló y el joven terminó atravesando la pared con su puño.

La abuela se deslizó por el pasamanos y casi derriba a Tazer de su escondite, de una patada, pero falló. Entonces Ricky se lanzó al ataque y la abuela repelió sus golpes usando su bastón y luego una fuerte patada voladora, que hizo a Richard estrellar su nuca contra la pared.

Furioso tomó una silla para golpearla, pero la abuela destruyó su arma de una patada y luego le dio un golpe a la cabeza, lo cual lo hizo volver a la normalidad justo en el momento en que Bethany entraba al salón.

"¿Ricky?" Preguntó Bethany.

"¿Qué rayos? Preguntó el joven confundido.

Y luego reparó en la abuela que hacía movimientos ninjas frente a él.

"¿Abuela?"

Pero sin percatarse que había vuelto a la normalidad, la anciana le dio una fuerte patada voladora que lo hizo salir disparado por el pasillo, derribar la puerta del sótano y caer dentro.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó Ricky.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó su novia.

"Sí, grita humana" Dijo Tazer balaceándose del candelabro "Tu especie se acaba ahora hoy, ja ja ja" Rio huyendo.

"¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?" Preguntó Bethany.

"Un extraterrestre" Explicó Elliot. "Es algo complicado"

"Creemos que están aquí para acabar con el mundo" Dijo uno de los mellizos.

"Ven, si no bajamos rápido estaremos en problemas" Dijo Elliot.

"Yo creo que ya están en bastantes problemas" Replicó su madre entrando. "Señora suegra ¿Se siente bien?" Agregó al ver a la reina Ingrid inmóvil.

Ante esto, el mellizo que la controlaba apagó el artefacto, y la mujer volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Necesito tomar agua"

"Oigan, más vale que empiecen a hablar, parece que hubo una batalla campal aquí"

"Así fue, la abuela vs Ricky" Dijo Hanna

"Ahora no Hanna"

"Mamá, no es lo que parece" Explicó Elliot.

"Todo mundo a sus cuartos"

"Pero tía, no fue nuestra culpa" Dijo la sabionda.

"Ahora"

El grupo de chicos cabizbajos obedecieron.

"Bien, si no quieres unírteles, más vale que comiences a hablar" Dijo a Bethany su madre "¿Qué diantre pasó?"

"No tengo idea de lo que pasó, pero mi espalda se siente mejor que nunca" Dijo la reina Ingrid.

"Señora suegra ¿Se siente bien?" Dijo su nuera siguiéndola.

"Extraterrestres" Murmuró Bethany perpleja.

Dentro del sótano, los extraterrestres habían logrado llegar hasta su máquina.

"Activa la máquina" Ordenó Tazer.

"No" Replicó Sparks.

"Ahora" Gruñó su líder arrojándolo dentro.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó el ingeniero cayendo.

En su cuarto, se hallaban todos castigados y deprimidos.

"Lo lamento, se acabó" Dijo Elliot.

"¿Se acabó?" Preguntó Bethany entrando "Más vale que no. Ricky está en el sótano con ese... roedor espacial"

"No lo entiendes, una flota completa nos invadirá, nos superan en tecnología"

"Pues madura y enfréntalos"

"Eso hice, todo el día"

"Si tienes miedo, ellos si me ayudarán"

"No sin Elliot" Dijo uno de los mellizos.

"No sólo Ricky, sino todos en la tierra nos necesitan" Dijo Andy.

"Y cariñitos" Dijo Hanna.

"Los adultos también, nuestros padres" Dijo el primer gemelo.

"No podemos hacerlo sin ti, no somos tan listos en tecnicismos científicos. El mundo te necesita... nerd" Dijo Andy.

"De acuerdo, salvemos el planeta" Dijo Elliot y después dirigiéndose a Bethany agregó "Y a tu imbécil novio"

Lentamente descendieron hasta el sótano armados con la bazuca de patatas.

"¿Quieres a monito? Te da suerte" Dijo Hanna a Bethany ofreciéndole su muñeco.

"No, estoy bien" Respondió la chica.

Pero un ruido la hizo cambiar de opinión, arrebatándole a la niña su juguete y abrazándolo ella.

"No se alejen, pueden estar cerca" Dijo Andy..

"Chicos, chicos encontré a Ricky, está despertando"Dijo Bethany.

"Ay ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Mi amor, que bueno que estás bien"

"Ahhh, no me toques" Gritó Ricky poniéndose de pie con dificultad e intentando alejarse.

"Oye escucha, sé que ha sido un día muy raro, pero tienes que dejarme explicarte"

"De acuerdo... a ver... explícame ¿Por qué pierdo el sentido, estoy sangrando y tu abuela me dio una patada ninja en la cara y caí en este lugar?"

"Bueno... hay unos... pequeños invasores... sí, sí, son pequeños, pero peligrosos y te asustan"

"Sí por supuesto, te creo, así debía ser ¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo jugando a las escondidas y a los extraterrestres con tu hermanito y tus primos bobos?"

"No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi familia"

"No, ya no vas a preocuparte por eso. Esto se acabó, debí quedarme en casa con Nanny Felkins, está preciosa y no habla ¡De sentimientos siempre! Me voy a casa de Nanny" Dijo Ricky subiendo las escaleras con dificultad.

"Lo lamento" Dijo Elliot acercándose.

"¿Por qué? Tú tenías razón"

"Si de algo te consuela, no irá a casa de Nanny, o a ningún otro sitio" Dijo el chico mostrándole la pieza que faltaba a la rueda del carruaje de su ex novio.

"Wow" Exclamó ella.

"Oigan, suficiente amor de hermanos, estamos en guerra" Dijo Andy acercándose.

Afuera, en un valle cercano al castillo, los invasores terminaban de armar su máquina.

"¿Vieron eso?" Preguntó la sabionda desde la ventana mirando con unos binoculares.

"Lo están obligando a construir" Dijo Andy tomándolos y mirando ahora él..

"¿Construir qué?" Preguntó Bethany confundida "¿Cómo van dominar el mundo con eso?"

"No nos quedaremos a averiguarlo, hay que detenerlos antes de que llegue su flota" Dijo Andy.

"¿Flota?" Preguntó la chica.

"Son un equipo de avanzada" Explicó Elliot.

"¡Salvemos a Cariñitos!" Lloriqueó Hanna.

"Cari ¿Quién?" Preguntó Bethany

"Cariñitos, el de cuatro brazos, está de nuestro lado, los otros tres, no demasiado" Explicó uno de los mellizos.

"Esto no está pasando" Dijo la joven.

"Salgamos de aquí, andando" Dijo Elliot.

"No tan rápido, tengo un plan" Dijo Helena "¿Alguien tiene dulces de menta?"

"Sabionda, en un momento como este y tú pensando en golosinas"

"No, no, no, es parte del plan. Entréguenmelos"

"¿Vamos a arrojarles dulces?" Preguntó Bethany.

"No, ya lo verán" Respondió Helena.

Y tomando varias botellas de gran tamaño, la niña las rellenó de bebidas carbonatadas y colocó dentro las mentas.

"¿Qué tienes en mente sabionda?" Le preguntó Andy en secreto.

"Sólo un pequeño proyecto de ciencias que leí en mi libro de conjuros, espero que resulte"

Afuera, Cariñitos intentaba persuadir a sus compañeros.

"No hay que hacerlo, humanos amigables"

En ese momento cayeron varias de las bombas de menta estallando y

"¿Bombas!" Gritó Tazer "¡Retirada!"

"¡Acábenlos! ¡Sigan avanzando!" Ordenó Andy y de un golpe derribó a Skip.

"¡Cariñitos!" Exclamó Hanna.

"¡Traidor!" Gruñó Razor corriendo e intentando atraparlo.

Pero Bethany lo impidió encerrándola en un barril.

"No te metas con una chica a la que acaban de terminar"

Sparks corrió hacia Hanna y esta lo abrazó.

"Este está inconsciente" Dijo la sabionda revisando a Skip que yacía en el suelo.

"Vete de mi planeta" Le advirtió Elliot a Tazer apuntándole con su bazuca de patatas "Pequeño pedazo de..."

El alienígena intentó atacarlo, pero el chico le dio un certero disparo haciéndolo caer dentro de la máquina que acababan de armar, la cual le disparó un rayo y lo lanzó entre unos árboles.

"Ah ja ja ja ja" Rieron los chicos triunfales.

"¿Qué te pareció eso?" Dijo la sabionda.

"Lo logramos" Exclamaron los mellizos.

"Lo hicimos Elliot" Exclamó Andy.

"Oh, no, esto es malo, muy malo" Dijo Cariñitos mortificado "Oigan humanos, la máquina expande moléculas, el comandante ahora es más grande"

Al mirar de nuevo hacia los árboles, vieron al alienígena vuelto gigante salir de entre la espesura.

"Ja ja ja ja ¿Quin es el pequeño ahora? ¿Les gusta esto?"

"Necesitamos una patata más grande" Dijo Helena.

"Se acabó, yo gané" Dijo el monstruo alejándose.

"Bethany ¿y mamá y papá?" Preguntó Hanna.

"Oh no ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?" Se lamentó Andy.

"Hay que pensar" Dijo uno de los mellizos.

"Ay no, todo es nuestra culpa" Dijo Hanna.

"Ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Se lamentó Helena.

Decepcionado, Elliot dejó caer su arma, pero al mirar al sueño descubrió el arma de Skiper e ideó un nuevo plan.

"Escuchen todos, no tenemos tiempo ¿Sparks la máquina funciona con todo?"

"En teoría sí"

"Chicos necesito el controlador, Bethany, necesito que los otros estén encerrados"

"Claro"

Mientras el gigante alienígena clavó una especie de estaca en el suelo.

"Vamos, la batalla aún no termina" Dijo Elliot tomando el arma de Skiper.

"Increíble" Dijo Andy.

Bethany se disponía a levar a cabo la misión que le asignaron y tomando una soga se acercó a Skiper que yacía inconsciente.

"Ay, tú si que eres feo" Exclamó mientras se disponía a atarlo.

Cuando en ese momento Razor se liberó del barril.

"Puede ser feo, pero es mío"

"No sabes cuando rendirte ¿Verdad?" Gruñó la chica intentando golpear a la extraterrestre con un palo.

"Necesitamos darle en el cuello" Dijo Elliot mientras él y Andy se acercaban al monstruo.

"Ay, me rompiste la uña" Se quejó Razor cayendo al suelo por el golpe que le dio Bethany.

Mientras Tazer clavaba más estacas y luego accionó un mecanismo que lanzó unas luces al cielo.

"Ya comprendí, son boyas, está llamando a los demás" Exclamó Andy mientras Elliot trepaba por un árbol.

"Lo tengo, Elliot, Elliot, lo encontré" Dijo uno de los mellizos tomando el controlador.

"Haz que se de la vuelta" Dijo Elliot a Andy.

"¡Oye, aquí pedazo de basura espacial!"

Mientras en el castillo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó la madre de Elliot al ver luces en el cielo.

"Son ellos" Dijo Hanna desde el campo de batalla, van a llegar pronto"

De vuelta en el castillo.

"Abran los ojos todos" Dijo el rey Klaus "Sólo puede ser una cosa... meteoritos"

"Oh es verdad, la lluvia de meteoritos" Dijo su esposa.

"Dijeron en el periódico que pasaría"

De vuelta con los chicos.

"Ahhhh" Gruñía Andy descargando su bazuca de patatas contra el gigante.

Y éste furioso intentaba pisarlo.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Gruñía el elegido esquivándolo.

Mientras Skiper despertó y al ver lo que ocurría, también saltó a la máquina para hacerse gigante.

"¡Dispara, dispárale!" Gritaba Andy.

"Su collar me estorba" Replicó Elliot.

"¡Cuidado, el feo se hizo enorme!" Gritó la sabionda.

"¡Hazlo Elliot!" Gritó el elegido.

"Cincuenta metros" Murmuró Elliot "El ángulo es seno de gravedad por la distancia más el cuadrado de velocidad, cuarenta y cinco grados" Dijo Disparando

"¿Qué fue eso?" Gruñó Andy creyendo que había fallado.

Pero según lo calculado, el dardo dio en el blanco.

"No te metas con un matematleta" Murmuró Elliot.

Skiper se disponía a atacar a Elliot, pero fue detenido por Tazer, quien era controlado por los gemelos y ambos gigantes comenzaron a luchar.

"Comandante, no, un momento"

"¡Sparks, invierte la máquina!" Gritó Elliot bajando del árbol.

El alienígena de cuatro brazos comenzó a oprimir botones.

"¡Elliot, ya está" Gritó Hanna.

Entonces controlando a Tazer, los hicieron caer a ambos dentro de la máquina, y volvieron a su tamaño normal.

Razor se acercó corriendo y reanimó a Skiper.

"¿Regresaste por mí?"

"Vámonos, iremos al exilio, no podemos volver a Circón, o nos culparán de haber fallado y viviríamos en la vergüenza"

"¿A dónde iremos?"

"Buscaremos otro planeta donde escondernos"

Y ambos subieron a la nave y huyeron de ahí.

"¡Bethany!" Exclamó Hanna corriendo

"¡Hanna estás bien!" Exclamó Bethany abrazando a su hermanita.

"¿Vieron eso?" Preguntó uno de los mellizos.

"¿Están bien todos?" Quiso saber Andy.

"¡Lo logramos!" Exclamó la sabionda.

"¿Qué haremos con los otros?" Preguntó Bethany refiriéndose a la flota. "Son demasiados"

Ante esto, Sparks usó su comunicador para hablar con los tripulantes de las naves.

"Retirada, retirada, la máquina fue destruida, nos han vencido los humanos, la invasión falló, regresen a Circón de inmediato, retirada, retirada"

Al oír esta advertencia, las naves enemigas huyeron por donde habían venido.

"Se fue, se acabó, se acabó, ganamos" Dijo Elliot "Gracias Cariñitos, por todo"

"No eres malo para ser del espacio" Dijo Andy "Te voy a extrañar"

"¿Extrañar?" Preguntó Hanna "¿Por qué? Que se quede con nosotros, no te vayas, puedes ser parte de nuestra familia"

El alienito se conmovió y les mostró un holograma donde se apreciaba a él con su esposa y sus dos hijos.

"Hanna, creo que él ya tiene familia" Dijo Helena.

"Mi familia" Repitió Cariñitos

Entonces Hanna le obsequió su muñeco de felpa.

"Adiós Hanna" Dijo Sparks abrazándola

Y después de despedirse, subió a una pequeña nave y volvió a casa.

Más tarde, Hans, Grant y los demás volvían desconcertados ya que sus amigos de las islas del norte aseguraban que nunca habían estado en peligro ni pidieron ayuda.

"Hola" Dijo Grant a Elliot, quien se hallaba pensativo sentado en el borde de una fuente.

"Hola"

"Oye, sobre las calificaciones..."

"Papá, te voy a ahorrar el discurso, tú tienes razón, y yo me equivoqué. Creo que ser listo si tiene ventajas, voy a utilizar mi don para algo importante, y dejaré de ocultar mi inteligencia, entraré en la universidad, ya verás que estarás orgulloso. Te pido perdón, fui grosero y estúpido"

"Tenía un gran discurso planeado, hasta ensayé frente al espejo"

Ambos se echaron a reír.

"¿Viste los meteoritos?" Preguntó Grant

"Sí, me cambiaron la vida"

Después de la peligrosa aventura, comenzaron a llegar los dignatarios que presidirían la junta, entre ellos el Canciller Conrad.

"Señor, no sabe el gusto que me da verlo de nuevo"

"A mí también joven Anders ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?" Preguntó al ver los rasguños que le habían quedado cuando cayó de la torre a los arbustos persiguiendo a los invasores.

"Un gatito, pero dígame ¿Cómo van las cosas en la política?"

"Peligrosas diría yo, pronto habrá cambios"

"¿Cambios?"

"Sí cambios drásticos"

"¿Para bien o para mal?"

"El futuro se ve incierto, no le digas a nadie, pero el imperio separatista se fortalece día con día"

"Lo sé, fue un ejército muy fuerte el que nos atacó hace unas semanas"

"Tengo una propuesta que hacer ante el senado internacional, formar un magnífico ejército de la República, eso sería esencial para la seguridad de nuestros ciudadanos, erigiremos una fuerza formidable para asistir a nuestros países aliados en mantener la paz, lo cual es esencial y no en comenzar una guerra"

"Estoy de acuerdo, una guerra se gana con soldados y no sólo con diplomacia como cree mi madre. Cielos, usted es un verdadero líder y todo un visionario político"

"Gracias joven Anders, haga mi mejor esfuerzo por servir ¿Y a ti no te gustaría aprender más sobre política?"

"Vaya que me gustaría, de hecho está en mi programa de estudios para los próximos años"

"Y apuesto a que con la guía adecuada llegarás muy lejos, si encuentras al mentor correcto"

"Si usted no está demasiado ocupado, me gustaría considerarlo como candidato"

"No se me había ocurrido eso, pero ciertamente también he estado pensando en educar a un pupilo, podrías aprender mucho de política conmigo, te llevaría a las sesiones del senado, escucharías a los dignatarios presentar propuestas y resolver conflictos"

"Eso sería genial, le diré a mi mamá, a ver que piensa ella"

"Desde luego, ahora vamos a esa sesión que convocó tu tío, para que expongas el caso del ataque que sufrió tu reino, ya verás que seguiré tu carrera con mucho interés"

Después de conversar sobre las medidas que iban a tomar para garantizar la seguridad de los aliados, así como planear la búsqueda y captura del misterioso ser que los atacó, todos volvieron a Arendelle.

Y Bethani no tardó en obtener su venganza.

"¡Nanny!" Exclamó Ricky llamando a la puerta de su nueva conquista.

"¡Ricky!" Exclamó la chica abriendo.

"Son para ti" Dijo dándole un bello ramo.

"Oh, que lindo eres"

"Ahora eres mi novia, no hay nada que no haría por ti"

"Papi quiere su azúquitar... oh, chicas" Dijo el joven al percatarse de las dos bellas jovencitas que estaban de visita "Chicas"

"Iba a estar con ellas, pero íbamos a ir a bailar ¿Quieres venir?"

"Oh ¿En serio?" Pero de repente se volvió de nuevo zombie porque Elliot y Bethany ocultos entre los arbustos lo estaban controlando usando el dispositivo alenígena. "No sabrás lo que es eso hasta que hayas visto bailar a Ricky" Dijo el joven repitiendo lo que lo hacía decir su ex novia y era controlado por Elliot para que bailara ridículamente.

Las chicas sólo lo observaban desconcertadas mientras Ricky tomaba el ramo de flores y le daba mordizcos.

"Ya apágalo" Dijo Bethany y Ricky volvió a la normalidad confundido.

"Ricky estás demasiado mal" Gruñó Nanny

"¿De qué hablas amor?" Preguntó escupiéndole pétalos por error.

"Ya enciéndelo otra vez" Dijo Bethany a Elliot.

De nuevo lo pusieron a hacer el ridículo y que saltará golpeándose la entrepierna en el pasamanos, en ese momento lo apagaron nuevamente, y Ricky volvió en sí.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Ritó adolorido mientras caía al piso y su nueva novia le cerraba la puerta.

"Esto me lo voy a quedar" Dijo Bethany desde su escondite.

Unos días días después, de vuelta en Arendelle, un grupo de piratas se disponen a llevar a cabo un siniestro plan, así que atacan una embarcación con el símbolo del ya conocido millonario Stone.

"Saludos, deberías de celebrarlo, pues el día de hoy tu barco ha sido tomado por el pirata incitador de pánico Hondo Onaka y no por cualquier pirata sin reputación" le dice al Capitán del navío mientras se lleva a cabo el abordaje

"Este barco le pertenece al señor Stone y su cargamento no debe caer en manos de un sucio pirata" dice el capitán del barco armándose con su espada

Pero de inmediato los demás piratas cubren a su líder y al estar en desventaja al valiente marino no le queda de otra más que rendirse.

"La caja, si no es mucha molestia" le ordena Hondo

El marino no tiene más remedio que entregarles lo que piden y una vez que tienen lo que buscaban, los piratas abandonan el barco y vuelven al suyo.

"Por fin" exclama el líder pirata muy triunfante sosteniendo la misteriosa caja "La llave de mi futuro, seremos ricos camaradas, tendremos riquezas más allá de sus limitados e insignificantes sueños"

Mientras ellos hablan, por una ventanilla del barco alguien los observa detenidamente.

"Pero no sobre pasan los míos, pues pronto yo, su líder Hondo Onaka sea el hombre más rico del mundo, jua jua jua"

Y entonces el espía salta dentro de la cabina, se trata de Gabriel, el ladronzuelo que Helena y su mamá conocieron en Italia dos años atrás cuando Andy escapó y fueron en su busca. El niño toma en su poder la preciada caja.

"¿Para mí? Oh, no debiste molestarte" dice el chico dejando el lugar

"Oh, bueno, en realidad no es nada" responde el pirata distraído por el comentario del chico, pero de inmediato reacciona "¡Detengan a ese mocoso!"

El chico corre por el gran barco mientras los piratas lo persiguen, hasta que es acorralado en la borda del barco.

"Vaya, mi querida lagartija rebelde, quizás no sea de mi incumbencia, pero te has metido en un enorme problema" le dice el líder pirata

"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, esto es algo que no te importa"

El chico salta de todos modos y sube a una lancha que tenía escondida y avanza tratando de alejarse.

"No, mi tesoro" se queja Hondo "Me lo ha robado ese renacuajo, pero ¿Qué esperan?" Y furioso cachetea a sus subordinados "Tráiganlo de vuelta"

Mientras tanto, Gabriel se topa con un barco y entonces ata su lancha para que la embarcación de mayor tamaño lo remolque.

Cerca de ahí, en la isla de Loui, Hans se relaja entre sus buenos amigos antes de volver a casa.

"Caracoles Hans, ser dueño de este lugar es casi como trabajar en un zoológico" se queja el dueño del lugar

"Oh, eso no es nada, si supieras la de cosas extrañas que me suceden desde que me codeo con los arendellianos"

"No creo que sean tan raras como las que suceden por este lugar"

"Oh Loui, no tienes idea de lo que se esconde del entendimiento humano"

Luego de avanzar por un rato, el barco que jalaba a Gabriel llega al puerto de la isla y entonces el chico corre por el lugar buscando otro barco que lo aleje de ahí y por error choca con Hans.

"Fíjate por dónde vas amiguito" se queja el pelirrojo

Pero antes de que el chico pueda disculparse un marinero lo atrapa de la oreja.

"Con que venías de polizón, eh malcriado, te voy a enseñar a no volver a causar problemas"

"Oye tranquilízate amigo" interviene Hans "Estoy seguro de que el chico no lo hizo con mala intención"

"Oh ¿Pero es conocido tuyo Hans? Siendo así no hay ningún problema" dice el hombre retirándose

"Cuídate"

"Que traje más fino trae usted ¿es de la realeza?" Dice Gabriel

"Así es, soy un príncipe" responde el sureño

"Y trae muchas insignias en su traje, debe ser todo un héroe de la guerra"

"Si, pues me he enfrentado a uno que otro tipo malo, je je ¿Qué llevas en ese cofre? ¿Algún tesoro que desenterraste?"

"Atrás, no lo toque"

"Hey chico, yo sólo trataba de hacer conversación, no es para que te pongas así. Bueno te deseo suerte muchacho" le dice el príncipe alejándose

"Es por eso que no me agradan los adultos, siempre quieren meter sus narices en todo" piensa Gabriel mientras busca la manera de salir de ese sitio repleto de adultos.

Pero de pronto, todos se angustiaron al ver llegar a los piratas, los cuales habían venido detrás de Gabriel todo el tiempo.

"Lamento mucho fracturar las festividades" dice Hondo entrando en el club "Pero tengo un negocio que atender"

Al verlos, el chico se esconde con la esperanza de que no lo encuentren.

"Sal inmediatamente de mi establecimiento Onaka" le dice Loui, pero es frenado por una afilada espada

"No me interrumpas, estoy buscando a un muchacho que sé que entró a esta pocilga" explica el pirata "Ya que se atrevió a robar mi tesoro. Así que entréguenmelo por las buenas y me iré de aquí"

Sin ser visto por los piratas, Gabriel esconde el pequeño cofre dentro de una maceta.

"Así que no se metan conmigo, el día de hoy estoy furioso" y para demostración, Hondo parte una mesa con espada "Vamos muchachos, conviertan esto en un desastre"

"Oh chicos" les dice Gabriel desde el segundo piso "Que alegría verlos, pero ¿saben? Justo iba de salida"

"¡Atrápenlo!" Ordena el líder pirata

Pero antes de que lo consigan, el muchacho lanza un barril y este rueda escaleras abajo tirando a los piratas.

"Fue todo un placer, pero ya me tengo que ir" y diciendo esto, el muchacho se impulsa con una cuerda y derriba a Hondo

Para después salir corriendo del lugar, de nuevo el chico logra escapar y por suerte logra subirse al barco de Hans antes de que este deje el puerto.

"Hola ¿me recuerda?" Le pregunta al sureño

"Vaya, pero si es el chico _no te metas con mis cosas_ ¿de nuevo estás de polizón?"

"Pero le prometo que le ayudaré a navegar el barco, aunque no lo crea yo sé mucho de estas cosas"

"¿Y dime tus papás saben que andas colándote en los barcos sin permiso?"

"No tengo papás, pero no los necesito, voy a ser muy rico algún día y entonces me compraré un barco como el de usted"

"Pues espero que ese día llegue pronto amiguito"

"Este es un falucho ultimo modelo ¿no es así? Son los mejores en su tipo, para navegar largas distancias requieren la mínima tripulación"

"Vaya que si sabes muchacho ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Soy Gabriel..."

En eso, unos disparos los hacen ponerse alerta, se trata de los piratas, los cuales piensan que el muchacho sigue con la caja.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunta el chico

"No puede ser piratas"se queja el sureño tomando el timón

"Hagan lo que quieran con el barco" les dice Hondo a sus secuaces "Pero al muchacho tráiganmelo sano y salvo, para que pueda acabar con él lentamente"

"Me pregunto qué será lo que quieren esta vez, si no llevo nada de valor" dice Hans pasando peligrosamente el barco por entre unas afiladas piedras

"Hay quienes son así de tercos" responde el chico sujetándose para no caer y fingiendo no saber de qué se trata todo

Pese a las increíbles acrobacias del príncipe, los piratas son tercos y continúan detrás de ellos.

"Es usted muy bueno alteza" dice Gabriel

"Pero en esta ocasión no me está sirviendo de nada, por lo que te aconsejo que te sujetes con todas tus fuerzas"

Luego de avanzar peligrosamente por un buen rato, los piratas decidieron dejar de perseguirlos.

"Este maldito sabe que no puedo acercarme demasiado a puertos honrados, retirada muchachos, ya saldrán de nuevo y entonces serán nuestros" se queja el líder pirata

"Ya no nos siguen ¿Por qué?" Pregunta Gabriel

"Porque hemos llegado a Arendelle y ellos saben que si entran en los dominios de la reina de las nieves ya no podrán salir"

"Que bueno, estamos salvados"

Una vez en que tocaron puerto, el sureño fue recibido por su familia.

"Papi, que bueno que por fin llegaste... pero qué... ¿tú qué haces aquí Gabriel?"

"No importa dónde sea, Helena siempre conoce a alguien" dice Hans muy sorprendido

"Pero si es la princesa fantasiosa y loca, aunque veo que tenías razón en cuanto a tu amigo, si era cierto que tenía super poderes, ahora él y su madre se han vuelto muy famosos"

"¿En serio? ¿Y yo?"

"¿Tú? Pero si no haces nada fuera de lo normal ¿Cómo esperas llamar la atención siendo tan ordinaria?"

"Papi ¿para qué lo trajiste? Sólo trae problemas"

"No seas grosera hija, él me pidió que lo llevara a un lugar donde pudiera alejarse lo suficiente de los piratas y fue por eso que lo traje conmigo"

"¿Piratas? Sólo eso te faltaba, de ladrón a pirata"

"Oye, se gana bien del otro lado de la ley y no me juzgues, no todo tiene que ser aprobado por ti para determinar si está bien o no. Pero en fin, gracias por todo príncipe Hans ¿ahora sería tan amable de llevarme otra vez a la isla donde me encontró?"

"¿Quieres que te lleve con Loui, pero que no venimos de allá?"

"Si y quiero regresar ¿algún problema?"

"¿Oye acaso esa rutina de hombre rudo siempre funciona con tus amigos?

"Olvídelo, es sólo que acabo de recordar que dejé allá algo olvidado"

"¿Y no puedes dejarlo y ya?" Pregunta la sabionda

"Mi hija tiene razón, aquí puedes empezar una nueva vida"

"¿Puede hacerlo o no?"

"Óyeme ¿no se te hace que te estás pasando de listo?"

"Es un majadero papi, mejor déjalo que se rasque con sus propias uñas"

"Discúlpeme, es que eso que dejé allá es el motivo por el cual me persiguen los piratas, no sé lo que sea, pero los oí decir que era muy valioso y fue por eso que decidí robármelo"

"Si por causa de ese objeto peligra tu vida, mejor déjalo, no sea que termine costándote muy caro"

"No tengo miedo, quiero ese dinero a cómo dé lugar y si no me lleva usted ya encontraré otra forma de llegar allá"

"Es más terco que una mula"

"Mira, si no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, entonces te deseo buena suerte, pero no cuentes conmigo para arriesgar tu pellejo"

"Me sentiría más seguro si usted fuera el que me llevara príncipe Hans, usted es el mejor evitando a esos matones"

"Eso sólo lo hago cuando no me queda de otra, no es por gusto"

"Aunque sabe, si me ayuda le prometo que con ese dinero enderezaré mi vida"

"Mira chico, el dinero fácil nunca es bueno, pero si estás decidido a embarcarte en esta aventura, supongo que por lo menos puedo llevarte con Loui y ya de ahí tú decides tu suerte"

"Muchas gracias ¿entonces nos vamos ya?"

"Primero descansemos un poco, puedes quedarte en el palacio por el tiempo que gustes"

"Quisiera que fuera lo menos posible, en verdad me urge ir por ese botín"

"Creí que te agradaría quedarte en un palacio" dice la niña

"Un palacio está lleno de adultos y recuerda que no me simpatizan mucho que digamos"

A la mañana siguiente, en su residencia privada, el señor Stone recibe la visita de su secretario.

"Se... señor, le tengo una mala noticia sobre la embarcación que llevaba el más nuevo experimento de la compañía, por suerte no se trata del marino, pues él llegó a la costa sano y salvo"

"No me interesan esa clase de banalidades, dime ¿Dónde está la piedra?"

"Gulp, lamento informarle que fue robada"

"¿Robada? ¿Por quién?"

"Por piratas"

"Me he pasado años en convertir a las industrias Stone en la compañía más grande del mundo y dedique años de investigación y trabajo duro para la creación de esa piedra, la cual iba a revolucionar mi prestigiosa empresa y ahora me dices que por culpa del mal desempeño tuyo y de mis demás empleados buenos para nada, se encuentra ahora mismo en las manos de un vil pirata"

"Pero la encontraremos mi señor, usted no se preocupe, puede confiar en nosotros"

"Eso ya lo hice cuando se las confié para su traslado hacia acá y mira lo mal que me quedaron"

"Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder señor"

"Eso espero"

Por la mañana siguiente a Gabriel tarde se le hacía para salir a conseguir su tesoro escondido.

"Papi yo también quiero ir, esto se está poniendo emocionante"

"No hijita, tú quédate y encárgate de que tu mamá no se entere de esta loca aventura, porque podría molestarse mucho"

"Pero papi, van en una misión, la cual involucra algo robado, pero aun así suena tan genial"

"No Helena, podría ser peligroso"

"Eso es lo que la hace genial"

"Obedéceme hijita, te quiero a salvo en casa ¿me entendiste?"

"Está bien papi, volveré a la villa con mi mamá"

"Así me gusta"

"¿Nos vamos príncipe Hans?"

"Creo que nuestro amigo sabe más de lo que nos dice, trataré de investigar bien todo este asunto, ojalá que no nos metamos en problemas por apoyarlo"

"Que tengas suerte papi"

Una vez a bordo del braco.

"Muchas gracias por no dejarme solo en esta" dice Gabriel ayudando a zarpar "¿Sabe? Quizás podría darle una recompensa una vez que me haga de todo ese dinero"

"La mejor recompensa para mí será que te hagas un hombre de bien y espero que así sea"

"Una vez que salen del muelle son descubiertos por un pirata que vigila desde el mástil del barco y este alerta a sus camaradas, los cuales se lanzan a perseguirlos.

"No puede ser, nos descubrieron" se queja el sureño

"Si, se nota que conocen perfectamente bien su barco"

"Es porque ya hemos pasado por algunas peleas, pero descuida amiguito, siempre he logrado salir adelante"

"Hay que irnos por esa gruta de ahí, su barco no cabrá, pero son tan cabezas huecas que lo intentarán de todos modos y terminarán atorándose"

"Muy bien pensado chico ¿Sabes? Ojalá que en serio endereces tu camino, no me gustaría conocer a un pirata que no fuera un descerebrado"

Efectivamente los piratas no pueden continuar su persecución una vez que su navío se atora entre las paredes de piedra.

"Jefe reporto que nos hemos quedado atorados" le reporta el flaco pirata Pilf

"Ya lo sé bueno para nada, no necesitas reportármelo. Ustedes dos vengan conmigo Pilf y Turk" les dice a sus compinches más flaco y al más corpulento "Los demás desatoren el barco como puedan y espérennos para volver a la guarida"

"¿Qué pretende jefe? ¿Por qué vamos a Arendelle?" Pregunta Turk

"Vamos a enseñarle a ese miserable de Hans a no entrometerse en mis planes"

"Pero ¿Cómo entraremos sin que nos descubran?" Pregunta Pilf

"Ya tengo un plan y verán que funciona de maravilla, tú ponte este trapo como si fuera una falda y este otro póntelo en la cabeza como una mascada" le dice a su flaco subordinado

"¿Pero qué? ¿Usted quiere que me vista de mujer?"

"Sólo así lograremos entrar al reino ¿no te das cuenta?" Le dice su líder "Así nadie sospechara de nuestras negras intenciones"

Momentos después, los piratas se aproximaban al puerto disfrazados de una pareja de enamorados que paseaban por la costa.

"_O sole mio_

_Qual piuma al vento_" cantaba el líder pirata guiando la lancha

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Pregunta un guardia descubriendo a los falsos enamorados, los cuales fingen avergonzarse de ser descubiertos en plena movida

"Oh... ups... hermosa tarde ¿no oficial?" Pregunta el disque galán

"Excuse señore" interviene Hondo "Los jovenzuelos ¿eh? Necesitan un poco de privacidad"

"Oh si, disculpen" responde el soldado muy avergonzado "Sigan en lo suyo"

"Gratzie" le dice el líder pirata cuando se retiran remando.

Sin saber lo que sucedía en casa, Hans y Gabriel llegaban a la isla de Loui.

"Saludos amigo, no esperaba que volvieras tan pronto ¿y qué no es ese el muchacho al que persiguen los piratas?"

"Así es Loui, este chico le ha robado algo de gran valor a los piratas y ahora lo quieren de vuelta" Dijo Hans

"¿Y qué es eso que les robaste jovenzuelo?"

"Lo que dejé en aquella maceta"

"Pues llévatelo inmediatamente, no quiero tener que lidiar con los piratas otra vez por culpa tuya"

"Descuide, precisamente venimos por él" Dijo Gabriel acercándose "Aquí está"

"Louie, viejo amigo ¿Podrías decirle al chico cuanto vale esta piedra?"

"Ohhh... ahhhh. Woooo..." Dijo Louie analizándolo.

"¿Eso cuánto es en números redondos?" Quiso saber Gabriel.

"Nada"

"¿Nada?" Preguntó el chico decepcionado.

"Nada, cero, es fabricado por el hombre"

Decepcionado, Gabriel volvió a Arendelle con Hans.

"No lo entiendo, si la piedra no vale nada ¿Por qué se la robó Hondo a Stone?"

"Quizás también ellos creyeron que valía una fortuna"

Luego de un rato de viaje regresan a Arendelle.

"Vaya, si que fue muy tranquilo el regreso, los piratas no nos hicieron ni cosquillas en esta ocasión" dice el pelirrojo

"Bueno, eso no lo consideraría una buena señal, deben estar esperando para atacar"

"Pero ya te dije que aquí nunca se animarán a venir y si no nos atacaron en mar abierto eso significa que por fin se dieron por vencidos"

"Ojalá tenga razón"

"Oye ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Te daré algo de ropa y provisiones para que puedas viajar a ver a Stone"

"Oh muchas gracias, es usted muy amable"

Una vez en la villa, Hans se sorprende de encontrar la puerta abierta con un disparo en la cerradura.

"No puede ser ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?" se pregunta Hans mientras cruza el portón

Adentro, todos los sirvientes y trabajadores están noqueados en el piso, todo el lugar está desordenado y lo que es peor, no hay ni rastro de Liv y Helena.

"Esto se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla ¿Dónde está mi familia?"

"Mire alteza, en aquella pared"

Lo que el muchacho señala es una nota encajada en la pared con un cuchillo el cual en el mango lleva una calavera.

"_A menos que me entreguen la piedra, no volverán a ver a las chicas. Sinceramente suyo Hondo Onaka_"

Una vez que termina de leer la nota de rescate, Hans la hace bolas y la arroja al piso.

"Ahora si que la hice bien, por andar de buen samaritano he puesto a mi familia en un peligro terrible"

"Lo lamento, en serio"

"¿Sabes qué? Mejor no digas nada, eso me gano por conmoverme por un mocoso problemático como tú"

"Yo no quería... escuche, sé que me odia, pero yo puedo llevarlo a donde se encuentra su familia"

"¿Y dónde es eso?"

"En la isla pirata"

"Espera un momento, se supone que nadie sabe dónde se encuentra ese lugar"

"Pues yo si lo sé y lo llevaré allá"

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque solía ser uno de ellos, hace como 6 meses me los encontré en la isla Tortuga y desde entonces me les uní y participé en algunas fechorías, pero luego de un tiempo me harté de seguir órdenes y quise buscar la forma de librarme de ellos, fue entonces cuando escuché lo mucho que valía la piedra y decidí robarla para continuar por mi camino"

"Debí imaginar que eras un pirata en ciernes, pero ahora eso no importa, sólo dime a dónde ir y yo me encargo de lo demás"

"Si yo lo llevo le salvaría la vida, pues ellos son muy tramposos y sólo les interesa salirse con la suya"

"No sé si confiar en ti, después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿Quién me garantiza que no me estás llevando a una trampa?"

"Nada, pero a pesar de ser un ladronzuelo y un pirata en preparación tengo honor alteza y le doy mi palabra de que lo ayudaré a rescatar a su familia"

**¿QUÉ CREEN QUE SUCEDA AHORA? ¿HANS CONFIARÁ NUEVAMENTE EN GABRIEL? ¿EL CHICO ESTARÁ SIENDO SINCERO? ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON LIV Y LA SABIONDA?**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**

**ESTA VEZ LA PREGUNTA ES UN POCO MÁS DIFÍCIL ¿CÓMO SE LLAMA LA YEGUA MASCOTA DE HELENA?**


End file.
